


Agape To Eros

by TsukiNoHana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Ice, M/M, Vikturi, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yurionice, oturio, patinaje artistico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 703,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNoHana/pseuds/TsukiNoHana
Summary: Un accidente sobre el hielo pone a prueba el poder del amor ágape en su relación. Algunos sucesos generan malos entendidos, nuevos amigos y enemigos, separaciones e intentos de conquista, dolores y alegrías. Atravesarán circunstancias extremas en las que ambos madurarán a base de golpes y fracasos, pero ese sufrimiento terminará forjando un amor indestructible.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**1**

**"Mi Katsudon"**

**_Yuuri._ **

El aire gélido me dio directo en el rostro a penas puse un pie fuera del aeropuerto. Había mirado alrededor y recuerdos del año pasado llegaron a mi mente, de aquella vez en la que estuve a punto de dejar mi pasión más grande por haber obtenido un mal resultado en la competencia. Si hubiera tomado esa errónea decisión, no estaría ahora mismo compartiendo taxi con Viktor Nikiforov.

Lo miré disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, y noté, no sin vergüenza, que se recargó contra la ventanilla del auto, viéndome fijamente. Los dos íbamos en las ventanas y Makkachin en medio, así que podía fingir que no lo había notado mirándome ¿O no?

Escuché un leve suspiro, lo miré "disimuladamente" de nuevo y ahí estaba: una abierta sonrisa se hizo camino en sus labios, extendiéndose mucho más allá que aquella sonrisa traviesa tan suya, llegando a formar un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —alcé una ceja.

—Vi tu programa libre —no borró esa sonrisa. Miré cómo sacó su móvil y lo apuntó con un dedo.

Internet. Lo había olvidado, obviamente Viktor ya estaba enterado de que lo desobedecí al sobre-esforzarme de esa manera con tal de conseguir más puntos.

—Eres igual a mí —dijo de pronto, su sonrisa fue ahora un poco más nostálgica.

—¿Eh?

—No le haces caso a tu entrenador, ¡pero vaya espectáculo el que diste! Estoy muy orgulloso —sus ojos brillaron—. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estar ahí para felicitarte en el momento!

Un recuerdo acudió a mi mente como un relámpago. Mi rostro no podía estar más rojo al recordar cómo me recibió en China después de terminar el programa libre. Aún no lograba asimilar lo que ocurrió en la pista. Creí que sólo me abrazaría para después regañarme por desobedecerlo, pero no... ese día recibí más que un abrazo de su parte. Me había besado, mi primer beso.

Inconscientemente llevé una mano a mis labios. Había sido tan cálido y tan... inesperado. ¡Mi primer beso fue con un hombre! Y nada más y nada menos que en frente de miles de personas y de cámaras con trasmisión en vivo a todo el mundo. Sí, las fans de Viktor seguramente me odiaban, pero ¿por qué? No éramos nada, en ningún momento tocamos el tema del beso, es más, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese sido mero accidente, sí, seguro fue eso.

—Yuuri.

—¿Eh?

—Estás muy distraído, ven, ya llegamos —sonrió como siempre y fue ahí donde fui consciente del espacio que me rodeaba.

Estábamos frente al onsen, había llegado a casa.

Mi familia y Minako-sensei me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, habían hecho una cena especial para mi regreso y fue ahí donde noté que Viktor seguía hospedándose en el hotel, eso me hizo en cierta forma muy feliz. Pero nada se comparó con mi felicidad al ver que mi madre había preparado katsudon de bienvenida. No me contuve y comí dos porciones.

—Oye, si comes así, terminarás rodando en la gran final.

Miré a mi hermana con enfado y vergüenza a la vez. Minako-sensei y mi madre estallaron en risas. Estaba por responderle algo cuando...

—Se vería adorable — a mi lado, Viktor se emocionó de sólo imaginárselo. Yo no pude más que avergonzarme y desear que la tierra me tragara—. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, haré que pierda todas esas calorías en menos de lo que te imaginas —guiñó un ojo y casi juré ver que le sangraba la nariz a la pervertida de mi hermana y ni se diga a Minako-sensei.

Suspiré pesadamente y solté los palillos sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por la comida —miré a mis padres con una sonrisa sincera, sabía lo mucho que se esforzaban por hacerme feliz, sin saber que ya lo era.

—Pero Yuuri ¿No quieres un poco más? Después de todo ¡ganaste un lugar en la final! Te lo mereces.

—Gracias mamá, pero... —se me hizo agua la boca. Podría comerme dos tazones más si me lo proponía—... pero estoy muy cansado, quisiera ir a dormir.

Todos se despidieron, deseándome buenas noches, incluso Viktor lo hizo. ¿Ya no me pediría que durmiéramos juntos?

Al parecer no...

Pues se quedó devorando su quinto tazón de cerdo. Qué envidia, él podía comer como si no hubiera un mañana y aun así conservar su peso.

Suspiré y seguí mi camino, pero nunca nadie podría haberme preparado para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. A penas puse un pie dentro de mi habitación, sentí que algo no andaba bien. Encendí las luces y...

Poster de Viktor por aquí, poster de Viktor por allá, fotos e impresiones de Viktor por doquier. Estaba mi colección, pero además habían añadido el doble o triple de la cantidad normal y en tamaños enormes.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos...?! —comencé a arrancarlos de las paredes antes de que a cierta persona se le ocurriera irrumpir sin tocar a mi habitación, seguí en mi labor, hasta que me percaté de cierto cambio en la colección: todos y cada uno, los viejos y los que aparecieron mágicamente; estaban autografiados por "Viktor Nikiforov"

¡Pero claro!

Cuando regresó a Japón para ver a Makkachin, tuvo que haber venido a casa, pero lo que no me explicaba era cómo supo de mi colección de posters, si yo los tenía bien guardados bajo el colchón y...

Ah, sí... mi madre tenía la culpa de todo eso. ¡Ella y su manía de cambiar las sábanas casi a diario! Seguramente se encontró con los posters y no perdió la oportunidad de mostrárselos. ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora cómo lo miraré a la cara?

De pronto alguien tocó a mi puerta.

—¿Yuuri, estás despierto?

¡Era él!

—S-sí.

No pidió permiso para entrar, simplemente abrió la puerta y pasó como si estuviera en su propia habitación.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo? —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿T-tu regalo? —mi rostro se puso de mil colores.

—¡Sí! Por haber calificado para la gran final. Tu madre me dijo que fuiste mi admirador desde que comencé en el patinaje, también me dijo que influí mucho para que decidieras practicar este deporte —sonrió—. Me sentí halagado, ¡y ni se diga cuando me enseñó tu enorme colección de fotos y posters! ¿Por eso no me dejabas entrar a tu habitación, Yuuri? —alzó una ceja—. Bueno, no importa. Espero que no te moleste que haya aumentado tu colección, también los firmé y puse un mensaje distinto en cada uno —me guiñó un ojo—. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, son fotos que nadie más tiene —señaló la pared de la derecha, donde una foto de él, Makkachin y yo, estábamos en la playa. Vaya... no la recordaba.

—Gracias —dije al fin, pero no menos avergonzado.

—Y falta esa —señaló con su índice hacia el techo, justo en la porción sobre mi cama—. Ya que nunca me dejas dormir contigo, decidí poner esa foto ahí, para que la veas todos los días al despertar —guiñó un ojo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Casi me fui de espaldas al piso al ver un poster tamaño gigante pegado al techo. Y la imagen era nada más y nada menos que una captura del momento preciso en el que Viktor se echó sobre mí en la pista de patinaje, el segundo del beso, el cual, por cierto, nadie tenía la certeza de que lo fue en realidad, no por la posición de los brazos de él. Eso lo hacía un poco misterioso y secreto para los dos, a pesar de que ocurrió frente a miles de espectadores.

—¡¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto?!

—Tengo mis contactos —guiñó un ojo — . Además, tuve mucho tiempo libre después de tu presentación y como tu vuelo se retrasó, pues... quise darte una pequeña sorpresa —se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, tu madre me mostró un álbum de fotos...

Dejé de escuchar a partir de ese momento

NO.

Ese no.

No, por favor.

—...De cuando eras bebé y...

—¡Madre! —solté los posters y salí corriendo con pasos pesados hasta llegar al comedor—. ¿Le enseñaste a Viktor...

No pude continuar, pues justo en ese momento tenía la evidencia en sus manos. Ese maldito álbum repleto de fotos mías desde que nací, hasta la fecha.

La cantarina risa de Viktor se escuchó a mis espaldas.

—¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Eras un bebé muy tierno.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —se emocionó mi madre.

—Era una pequeña bola de grasa.

—Pero esa bolita de grasa se movía tan bien sobre el hielo —Minako-sensei sonrió al recordarlo, sin refutar el anterior comentario de mi hermana.

—¡Mari-neechan! —exclamé con enojo.

Todos estallaron en risas. Debía admitir que antes era un poco gracioso que dijera cosas así, las aceptaba con resignación, después de todo eran realidad, pero no ahora que _él_ estaba aquí. ¡Sólo me avergonzaban!

—¡Mira Vitya-chan! No has visto esta foto, es adorable.

¿"Vitya—chan"? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba con tanta confianza? Vi cómo caminó hacia mi madre y tomó el álbum de fotos. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña y se quedó callado. Yo estaba por enojarme e irme de ahí antes de que siguieran ridiculizándome, pero me carcomía la curiosidad. ¿Qué foto miraba?

Me acerqué hasta ver que... oh, esa foto.

—Dijiste que no habías tenido novia —sus palabras fueron serias, como un par de filos. No dejaba de ver la foto y por un momento me desconcerté ante su "acusación".

—¡Ja! ¿Novia? Mi hermano sólo estuvo enamorado en secreto de ella por... toda la vida —rio un poco—. Pero otro patinador la enamoró y se casaron —no pude evitar verla con algo de resentimiento.

—No lo digas así, Mari-chan —refutó Minako-sensei—. Takeshi, Yuko y Yuuri fueron muy buenos amigos desde pequeños, si lo dices de esa forma sonará a que siempre tuvieron rivalidad.

—Uhm, bueno, pero es cierto que Yuuri siempre la quiso en secreto —soltó una risilla.

—Ya veo... —él me miró y sentí cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Ahora fui yo quien miró la foto de mi graduación de secundaria. Recordaba bien que en esa ocasión Takeshi había salido del país, así que tuve la oportunidad de invitar a Yuko al baile. Fue lo más lejos que llegué con ella, pues siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

—Sólo fue amor de secundaria, nada importante —sonreí, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Siento eso... —dijo él de pronto.

—No es nada —y hablaba en serio. Ahora miraba esa foto y verla ahí no me causaba nada más que cariño fraternal.

**_Narradora._ **

Se hizo tarde y ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al regresar a la suya, Yuuri tomó con cariño todos y cada uno de los posters que tapizaban sus paredes y dejó sólo los más significativos a la vista, el resto los guardó en un lugar secreto y especial. No lo quería admitir, pero seguía sintiendo esa admiración y fascinación por el gran patinador Nikiforov. Tampoco admitiría frente a nadie que ese gesto lo había hecho inmensamente feliz.

Soltó una risilla al aire y es que su vida sí que había cambiado en tan sólo unos meses.

De pronto se dejaron escuchar unos rasguños contra su puerta. Sonrió y la abrió sin pensar, sabía que era Makkachin.

—Hola amigo ¿Quieres...? oh, Viktor —parpadeó confundido al verlo a él y no al perrito.

—Sabía que así me abrirías de inmediato —rasguñó la puerta, provocando el mismo ruido de hace unos momentos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —suspiró, cansado.

—¡Durmamos juntos! —se animó a sugerir, aun conociendo la respuesta.

—Viktor —se sonrojó un poco—. Yo... —rascándose la mejilla se dio media vuelta—. Será mejor que cada quien duerma en su habitación.

—¿Por qué? —puso cara de cachorrito triste.

—Porque... en una semana nos vamos a Barcelona y deberíamos descansar y... —se giró para encararlo, pero no pudo continuar. Frente a sí tenía el pecho descubierto del otro, todo por culpa de esa yukata del onsen. Maldijo mentalmente cuando tragó en seco y se escuchó con fuerza en toda la habitación.

Viktor lo abrazó contra su pecho y susurró:

—Está bien, no te molestaré. Descansa.

Quiso decirle que se retractaba de sus palabras, que se quedara, que descansaría mejor estando a su lado; pero mientras estuviese aplastado contra su pecho, absorto en esa loción tan característica y tan propia de él, no podía pensar coherentemente.

Y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando el ruso se inclinó un poco sobre él para rematar con un tierno beso sobre su frente.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeño katsudon —soltó una risilla traviesa y salió de la habitación antes de ver la graciosa reacción del menor. Se había quedado de piedra, pero segundos después se llevó ambas manos a la frente y se puso tan rojo como la grana.

— _"_ Pequeño katsudon _"_ ¡Ja! —se mofó, tratando de parecer molesto a pesar de su enorme felicidad.

>>><<<

Esos días en Hasetsu fueron muy agradables tanto para Yuuri como para Viktor, éste le recomendó olvidarse del patinaje y disfrutar de la playa, (aunque era invierno) del onsen, de los paseos por la ciudad y de esos pequeños detalles que se valoraban sólo cuando uno estaba en completa paz.

La relación de ambos se hacía más estrecha día con día y los momentos que pasaron juntos los atesoraron en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Se encontraban en ese cómodo momento de una relación en la que todavía no es una relación, sí, era complicado, pero era una de las etapas más bellas y de las cuales se suelen recordar con más cariño y emoción.

Luego de descansar y despejarse, volvieron al arduo entrenamiento. Aunque pareciera increíble, Yuuri no aumentó ni un gramo a pesar de la dieta rigurosa de katsudon que llevó todos esos días. Su entrenador se lo premió con horas extras de práctica, vaya motivación, pero a pesar de ello, el japonés estaba muy emocionado y nervioso por la competencia. Era su primera vez llegando tan lejos, no quería arruinar la oportunidad y mucho menos manchar el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Muéstrame ese salto de nuevo, por favor —jadeó—. Quiero agregarlo a la coreografía.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó con la respiración agitada—. Yuuri, tu coreografía es perfecta, no necesita más saltos —se sentó sobre el hielo. Estaba exhausto.

—Pero... quisiera practicarlo de nuevo, por favor —pidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Viktor soltó un suspiro con diversión.

—En serio no te cansas, qué resistencia tienes, es sorprendente —se dejó caer de espaldas al hielo, acostado a sus anchas en la pista.

—¿Viktor? —se arrodilló cerca de él, preocupado al verlo con sus ojos cerrados, no se movía—. Viktor ¿¡Estás bien?! —con sus rodillas muy cerca de la cabeza del otro, se inclinó sobre él para observarlo mejor y notar algún signo de que estuviera lesionado o algo por el estilo.

—¡Boh! —abrió los ojos de repente y Yuuri dio un salto hacia atrás, haciendo que el otro se carcajeara ante su reacción.

—¡Tonto! ¡Me asustaste, creí que te habías desmayado! —adoptó la misma posición que al principio, con sus rodillas muy cerca de la cabeza de él, viéndolo desde arriba.

—Es verdad que me estoy haciendo viejo, pero... no es para tanto —hizo puchero y Yuuri se avergonzó un poco por su metida de pata.

—Lo siento, yo... —silenció cuando las manos de Viktor alcanzaron su rostro, específicamente sus anteojos azules.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos, es una lástima que siempre estén detrás de estos cristales.

Yuuri quedó desarmado ante esas palabras y esa intensa y profunda mirada aquamarina.

—Bien, sigamos practicando —se incorporó con facilidad y ayudó a Yuuri a hacerlo, pero éste soltó un leve quejido, acompañado de un trastabilleo que los hizo caer a ambos sobre el hielo. El de anteojos de espaldas a la pista y Nikiforov sobre él.

El momento se congeló para ambos, de pronto era como estar de nuevo en China, los dos tumbados sobre el hielo, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, se miraban como si ambos guardasen el secreto más maravilloso del mundo.

**_Viktor._ **

Me perdí en su mirada, y es que el color de sus ojos me encantaba; eran color café, café que quita el sueño, café que produce desvelos.

No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando lo miré en aquel video causante de nuestro presente. Era perfecto, sus movimientos suaves, encantadores y sublimes; esa fluidez en sus pasos, parecía que su cuerpo hacía música con cada movimiento. Simplemente atrapó mi atención, y, cuando lo conocí, atrapó mi corazón.

Era imposible negar que ya había llamado mi atención con anterioridad, pero no de la manera en que ahora lo hacía. Antes sentía algo de pena al ver a un joven talentoso perdiendo oportunidades maravillosas por culpa del nerviosismo y de las típicas inseguridades de un patinador. Pero ahora que lo conocía mejor, podía decir con certeza que Yuuri Katsuki es y será el mejor patinador sobre hielo que exista en el mundo, él me superará en poco tiempo, si no es que lo ha hecho ya.

Ahora veo cómo se sonroja al tenerme tan cerca. Es otra cosa que me encanta de él: su inocencia. Cuando me enfrenté a la decisión de asignar los temas para el "Aguas termales sobre hielo" estuve decidido a darle Ágape a él, pero al hacerlo, jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver su lado Eros de nuevo. No me arrepentía de nada.

Mis ojos no se despegaron de los suyos en ningún momento, ¿qué estaría pasando por su mente? ¿Estaría recordando el beso que le di hace no mucho? Esperaba que no lo hubiese olvidado, porque yo no lo haré jamás.

No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar cómo pasaba saliva ruidosamente, estaba muy nervioso y sólo pude acercarme un poco más para incrementar ese nerviosismo.

Noté cómo sus ojos me miraban con un nuevo sentimiento que no pude definir del todo ¿Admiración? No ¿Emoción? Quizás ¿Amor? Sí... pero no fue eso lo que me acercó más a él, sino el deseo irrefrenable de sentir sus labios contra los míos una vez más. No hice nada para evitar que ese impulso tomara el control de todo mi cuerpo, sólo me dejé llevar.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho, seguido de otro y luego otro más. El latir de mi corazón jamás se había presentado de esa forma tan evidente e irregular, ni siquiera con _ella._

Por Dios, Yuuri ¿Qué me has hecho?

Fue lo único que pude pensar, pues no había cavidad para más en mi mente, no ahora que mis labios acariciaban sutilmente los suyos, esperando ansiosos una respuesta. La piel de sus labios era tan... ¡wow! tan suave y tersa que me tentaba a no separarme nunca. Ese beso era muy distinto al anterior, ya no sólo presioné mis labios contra los suyos, sino que comencé un leve ritmo de caricias tentadoras, pero él no se movía, de nuevo sólo se quedaba estático.

Vamos, corresponde, por favor...

Entonces aparté un poco el rostro, rompiendo el contacto de nuestros labios para ver de cerca su perfecto rostro. Vi lo sonrojado que estaba y vi también el deseo en sus ojos, si no correspondía era porque... sí, estaba nervioso, su cuerpo entero temblaba bajo el mío. Qué ternura.

Sonreí a más no poder y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el alocado ritmo de su corazón, vaya, al parecer yo no era el único que se sentía así. Me despegué de ese cómodo lugar sólo para ver de nuevo su expresión. Yuuri tenía todo un repertorio de expresiones faciales, y estaba seguro de que aún no conocía ni una cuarta parte de ellas.

—Vik... —lo interrumpí con un beso tranquilo, traté de mostrarme tierno y comprensivo con él. Si no mal entendía, me había robado su primer beso hace poco, así que pasé una mano por su nuca mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con la otra, esperando a que correspondiera.

Y así lo hizo, me correspondió y fue... sublime, la sensación de unos labios suaves besando los tuyos, moviéndose, no sólo presionándose. Todo eso, sumando la sensación de sus manos abrazándose a mi cuello, apegándome a él... eran mi perdición, o lo fue hasta que soltó un leve quejido. En ese momento mi mente reaccionó y recordó la causa de que ambos estuviéramos tirados de esa manera.

—Te duele algo —no fue una pregunta y lo confirmé cuando su sonrojado rostro palideció de pronto.

—No es así —frunció el ceño y yo sólo alcé una ceja en respuesta. Me incorporé y lo ayudé a hacerlo, dándome cuenta en ese momento que su molestia venía de sus pies.

Mala señal.

Lo tomé de la mano y casi a rastras lo saqué de la pista. Lo senté en una banca y fui en busca de alguna manta o toalla para cubrirlo, pues su ropa estaba empapada. Lo había olvidado, él se quedó de espaldas sobre la pista, pero... ¿Fue tanto tiempo como para que el hielo bajo nosotros se derritiera así?

Refunfuñé un poco, después de todo no quería que enfermara de resfriado antes del gran día. Encontré una manta y fui de nuevo hacia él, lo miré una vez más y el aire se me quedó atorado en la garganta el verlo sentado en esa banca, sin anteojos, con su cabello revuelto y quitándose la camiseta.

Miré con atención cómo se quitaba esa playera deportiva color negro que tan bien le hacían lucir sus brazos, se quitó también los guantes y a cambio se puso sólo una chamarra encima.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Salí de mis pensamientos con su llamado, creo lo observé fijamente por mucho tiempo, o al menos lo suficiente como para incomodarlo un poco.

—Nada —sonreí, le extendí la toalla y él la aceptó con una tímida sonrisa.

Y así ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que volví a recordar ese asunto importante que me traía preocupado.

—Quítate los patines.

—¿Eh? —me miró asustado—. ¿Por qué?

—Haz lo que te digo.

Suspiró pesadamente e hizo caso.

—También los calcetines.

Lo hizo de mala gana.

—¡Por Dios, Yuuri! —fruncí mucho el ceño—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —ya sabía por qué, sólo esperaba que él me lo dijera.

Miré sus pies maltrechos, llenos de hematomas. Se veía doloroso, sabía cuánto dolía, porque lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—He estado entrenando todos los días desde que volví a Japón —desvió la mirada cuando fijé mis ojos en él, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—¿Pero en qué momento? Estuvimos juntos todos los días.

—Yuko-chan me dio las llaves del patinadero, así que vine todas estas noches —bajó la mirada.

Suspiré y me arrodillé frente a él. En seguida me quité los guantes y tomé uno de sus pies entre mis manos, se estremeció un poco cuando lo hice. Mis manos de seguro estaban heladas.

—¿Duele? —pregunté.

—Uh... un poco —se sonrojó levemente cuando acerqué mis labios a su adolorido pie.

—Ya no seas necio y escúchame aunque sea una vez: no vas a patinar hasta el día de la competencia, me vas a dar esas llaves y no pisarás el hielo hasta entonces ¿Quedó claro?

—S-sí.

—Bien, ahora vámonos.

Me agaché de espaldas, justo frente a él.

—¿Qué intentas?

—Anda, sube —le ofrecí mi espalda.

—¡Pero Viktor!

—Nada de peros. No vas a caminar ni un paso estando así. Ahora mismo iremos a casa, tomaremos un largo baño en las aguas termales y descansarás esos pies hasta que se recuperen, lo cual espero sea en menos de dos días —refunfuñé—. Anda, sube ya o le digo a tu madre que no prepare más Katsudon.

Esa amenaza fue más que suficiente para que se subiera al instante a mi espalda.

—Vaya... —dije sorprendido.

—Lo siento, soy algo pesado —no podía ver su rostro, pero en su tono de voz noté lo avergonzado que estaba. Tuve que contener una risilla para no ponerlo más incómodo.

—En realidad me sorprende el hecho de que casi no pesas —y era verdad, casi no pesaba nada. Mmm... por eso no engordó ni un gramo, estuvo practicando todo ese tiempo y yo no me di cuenta, vaya entrenador.

Me causó gracia ver cómo de camino a casa todos los transeúntes se nos quedaban viendo de manera extraña. Y es que bueno... no era muy común ver a un hombre caminando por la calle con otro hombre sobre su espalda. Pero a decir verdad, poco me importaba lo que pensaran, yo era feliz sintiendo su calor en mi espalda, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello desde atrás y... sí, lo mejor de todo: tener la excusa perfecta para poner mis manos en su trasero.

—¡Wow! —no pude evitar exclamar al apretar esa parte de su anatomía con total intención de comprobar lo que Chris dijo en Rusia.

—¡Viktor! —se avergonzó a más no poder, estaba seguro de ello.

—Lo siento —reí—. Sólo no pude resistirme, Chris tenía razón, tu entrenador te pone a trabajar muy duro para que estés en forma ¿Verdad? —no evité que una risa escapara de mis labios al escuchar cómo tartamudeaba tratando de explicar el por qué Chris le había toqueteado el trasero.

Estuve a punto de decirle: "No permitas que te vuelva a tocar de esa manera, si lo hace, me dices y lo golpeo" pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre Yuuri como para exigirle eso.

En fin... nuevamente quedamos en silencio, y una vez más el tema del beso no fue tocado por ninguno de los dos.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre. La primera vez no correspondió e incluso temí que creyera que fue sólo un accidente. ¡Pero la segunda vez sí lo hizo!, tuvo que quedarle claro que se trataba de un beso real y no una coincidencia o accidente. Quise decírselo, exponerle mis sentimientos, pero no pude. Nunca antes había hecho eso, al menos no con un hombre, y a decir verdad... era muy complicado, podía incluso decir que me sentía como adolescente enamorado a pesar de mis veintisiete años. Que patético.

Llegamos al onsen y la madre de Yuuri fue la primera en espantarse y preguntar sobre lo sucedido. Y al igual que yo, ella lo regañó. Fue tierno ver su expresión de niño castigado, vaya, cada día descubría una expresión nueva en su repertorio.

—Gracias Vitya—chan, por cuidar tan bien de mi Yuuri.

—Es todo un placer.

—Viktor, ¿Puedes bajarme?

—No, hasta que estés dentro del agua.

—Espera... ¿¡qué?! No, yo puedo ir solo.

—Yuuri, no rechaces la ayuda que te está ofreciendo, no seas grosero.

—Pero mamá...

—Ya la escuchaste, andando —me di la media vuelta no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su madre, ella me devolvió el gesto y siguió con sus labores.

No lo había mencionado antes, pero... ella era la única que sabía mi sentir hacia Yuuri. Me lo preguntó directamente cuando volví de Rusia por Makkachin.

**_Flash back_ **

Estábamos en la sala de espera de la veterinaria, ya nos habían dado la buena noticia de que Makkachin se salvaría, que sólo había sufrido de indigestión por comer tantos manjus.

La señora Hiroko se sentó a mi lado y sentí su mirada fija por unos segundos hasta que se la regresé y le sonreí. Fue ahí donde hizo una pregunta que me descolocó por completo.

—Dime ya ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi hijo?

Casi me fui de espaldas si no fuera por el respaldo de la incómoda silla.

—Yo...

Rio cantarinamente.

—Lo sé, todo mundo lo sospecha después del beso que vimos en televisión.

No sabía cómo estaría mi cara ahora, pero a juzgar por el calor que sentí, seguramente estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Uhm, bueno... —me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo, qué se supone que debía decir.

Bien, primero tranquilízate, respira profundo y suéltalo.

—Yo lo quiero.

—Oh —su sonrisa demostraba que ya lo sabía, que era más que obvio. Ella quería oír otras palabras de mi parte, no sólo eso.

Su siempre serena y amable sonrisa me puso de nervios.

—Yo lo amo y quiero algo serio con él, pero no sé cómo proceder, es decir... nunca me había sucedido esto con... un hombre —me frustré un poco hasta que sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro, alcé la mirada y observé sus ojos tan idénticos a los de mi Yuuri, su siempre amable expresión estaba acompañada de un sonrojo emocionado.

—El amor puede representarse de muchas formas y maneras distintas. Además... —me miró sugerentemente—. No todos los príncipes andan en busca de princesas —me guiñó un ojo seguido de una risita muy traviesa.

¿Eso quería decir que... no le molestaba el hecho de que un hombre amara a su hijo de _esa_ forma? O quizás... ¡No!

—¿Acaso Yuuri antes ya ha...? —me animé a preguntar, arriesgándome a recibir una respuesta devastadora.

—Oh, no, no, no —sonrió—. No necesitas terminar la pregunta para que sepa a qué te refieres, cariño. Yuuri jamás ha tenido novia, mucho menos novio. A decir verdad... sé que él siente algo por ti. Él es diferente cuando estás a su lado, no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que sólo una madre puede percibir.

Me quedé sorprendido. Es decir, la familia Katsuki siempre me dio la impresión de ser muy conservadora, por lo cual, cuando me percaté de ese sentir tan fuerte por Yuuri, tuve preocupación por la reacción que tendrían ellos al respecto, temí que refutaran la idea de inmediato, pero por lo que veía... ya se lo esperaban, aun así tenía que confirmarlo, quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Entonces... ¿Aprueban este sentimiento, a pesar de lo que es?

Me sentí más nervioso que en cualquiera de mis competencias.

—Mi esposo y yo tocamos este tema cuando los vimos en televisión —sonrió ampliamente—. Y concluimos en que el amor, si es puro, habla igual en cualquiera de sus formas. Viktor, eres bienvenido a esta familia.

—Wow... —se me fue el aliento, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y la abracé con fuerza. Ella correspondió con el mismo encanto y dulzura que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Vitya-chan ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—¡Por supuesto! —me emocioné de más.

**_Fin flash back_ **

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la suave voz de Yuuri a mis espaldas me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sólo recuerdo momentos felices —lo bajé de mi espalda con cuidado—. Espérame aquí, iré por toallas para secarnos al salir.

—¿También entrarás a las aguas termales? —se puso extrañamente nervioso.

—Pero por supuesto.

—De acuerdo.

Lo miré extrañado y me fui en busca de lo necesario, cuando volví a donde lo había dejado, ya no estaba.

—¿Yuuri? —lo busqué en las aguas termales, en los baños, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Afortunadamente hoy estaba cerrado el onsen, así pude buscarlo con mayor libertad en cada lugar, pero... ¿Dónde estaría?

Terminé buscando en las bañeras privadas. Sí, como lo imaginé, ahí estaba.

—¡Viktor! —se sumergió más en el agua al verme entrar. Sólo puedo apreciar sus hermosos ojos castaños y su frente despejada con el cabello completamente hacia atrás. Se veía tan... eros.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Yo... no lo hago, sólo quería tomar un baño antes.

—Bien —sonreí y me quité la yukata que recién me había puesto. Reí internamente al ver cómo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se cubría el rostro por completo. No entendía por qué se avergonzaba tanto al ver un cuerpo desnudo.

—¡¿Vas a entrar?! P-pero la bañera es para uno y... y... ¡Viktor!

Yo sólo pude reír. Muy tarde, ya estaba dentro del agua.

—No me mires así —refunfuñé al sentir su mirada reprobatoria. La bañera era para una sola persona, pero aun así lo suficientemente amplia como para que me sentara en el extremo opuesto. Sentí cómo pegó de inmediato sus rodillas a su pecho, recogiendo su cuerpo todo lo posible para que no lo tocara. En cierto grado eso me entristeció—. Yuuri... —suspiré—. ¿Me temes?

—¡No! —casi brincó—. Por supuesto que no —era sincero.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo... —desvió la mirada—... me avergüenza que me veas así, desnudo.

—¡Pero si ya te he visto muchas veces sin ropa! —reí—. Vamos, ¿es en serio? —dejé de reír cuando asintió tímidamente—. Wow... bueno, empecemos por borrar esa vergüenza. ¡Si no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte! Anda, ahora dame uno de tus pies —extendí la palma de mi mano y él me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas—. Yuuri —me puse serio y terminó accediendo.

Tome delicadamente su extremidad y con cuidado comencé a masajearlo, deseando con todo mi ser que eso le ayudara a calmar un poco las molestias.

—Tsk —se quejó.

—Lo siento, iré más despacio.

—E-está bien así.

Sonreí al verlo tan sonrojado. El vapor a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a intensificarse, el agua estaba tremendamente agradable y el momento no podía ser mejor.

Terminé con el derecho y entonces me extendió el izquierdo, estaba más lastimado que el otro, así que tuve mucho cuidado.

—Yuuri... —salió de mis labios sin siquiera planearlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Eh? —lo miré—. Oh, nada —miré de nuevo el pequeño pie entre mis manos—. Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que hacías. Me siento mal como entrenador.

—No digas eso. Si lo hice fue porque no quería defraudarte, las expectativas de la gente son muy altas al tenerte como mi entrenador, no puedo fallar.

—Oh... aquí vamos de nuevo. Si sigues con esos pensamientos terminarás poniéndote tan nervioso como en la competencia anterior —solté su pie y acorté la distancia entre ambos antes de que se hiciera bolita en su extremo de la bañera. Le incomodaba mi cercanía, pero yo estaba decidido a romper con esa barrera, lo obligaré a acostumbrarse a tenerme así de cerca, después de todo no tenía planeado alejarme de su lado, no ahora con ese sentir tan fuerte en mi pecho.

Busqué sus manos bajo el agua y las tomé con cariño.

—No importa cuál sea el resultado en la competencia, no me iré de tu lado —besé una de sus manos con completa adoración, lo miré y me conmoví.

Después de esas palabras, comenzó a soltar una lágrima tras otra. Y yo no supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, nunca había sido bueno con la gente que lloraba frente a mí, no era bueno consolando a los demás.

—Oh, Yuuri... —alcé mi mano hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando él recargó su cabeza en mi mano, cerrando los ojos y frotando su mejilla contra mi palma.

—Eso... era lo que necesitaba oír —abrió sus parpados de par en par y me miró profundamente.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y recargó su mejilla sobre mi pecho.

El sentimiento que me invadió fue indescriptible. Por un momento deseé que el tiempo se detuviera para poder quedarnos así por siempre. Sin dudarlo le correspondí, incluso con mayor intensidad. Mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por toda la piel de su espalda mojada, lo apreté más contra mí y sentí el palpitar de mi corazón más irregular y fuerte que nunca.

Tenían razón cuando decían que era el patinador sobre hielo con el corazón de vidrio más grande del mundo. Su gran corazón era tan frágil y hermoso que temía romperlo cada vez que decidiera dar un paso más hacia sus sentimientos. Pero justo ahora estaba aceptándome dentro de su vida, ya no sólo en el ámbito del patinaje.

De pronto escuché unas risillas lejanas y por un momento creí que era mi imaginación, hasta que Yuuri se separó un poco del abrazo, alertado también por las voces y risas.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz firme y segura, se veía algo irritado, como si supiera de quién se trataba.

Entonces la puerta corrediza del baño privado se abrió un poco, dejando ver a dos mujeres con expresiones llenas de júbilo.

—¡Minako-sensei! ¡Mari-neechan! —se molestó mucho al verlas ahí. Yo sólo me quedé observando la situación sin intervenir. Reaccioné cuando Yuuri intentó zafarse del abrazo que yo me negaba a terminar—. V-Viktor, suéltame —me pidió en voz baja y más sonrojado que nunca.

Yo parpadeé confundido y enseguida sonreí ampliamente.

—No lo haré —le susurré al oído con toda la intención de convertir esa escena en algo más... sugerente.

—¡Kyaaaa!

Miré a las chicas y casi reí al ver cómo ambas nos miraban embobadas.

—Minako vino a buscarte, le dije que estabas en las aguas termales con Viktor, así que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea venir a verlos y sorprenderlos, pero veo que hemos interrumpido algo importante. Lo siento hermanito —habló mucho más rápido de lo normal, inclinó levemente la cabeza, en señal de disculpa y nos miró de nuevo. Minako no podía estar peor.

—Sentimos haber interrumpido su... su... ¿Su?

—Sí, es exactamente lo que parece — le guiñé un ojo y eso fue más que suficiente para que las dos se fueran corriendo de ahí, exclamando quién sabe qué cosas.

Ahora sí reí a mis anchas. Había sido un momento muy gracioso.

—¡¿Por qué les dijiste eso?! —logró zafarse de mi abrazo.

—¿Uh? —lo vi molesto—. Porque es lo que me gustaría que hubiera sido en realidad.

Literalmente se fue de espaldas contra el extremo de la bañera. Su expresión era indescifrable.

—Lo siento, creo que voy demasiado rápido ¿No? —sonreí con tranquilidad, sin invadir más su espacio personal, a excepción de mi mano bajo el agua, buscando uno de sus pies para seguir masajeándolo.

Sonreí al ver cómo sólo se sumergió más en el agua para después musitar una exclamación llena de placer. Reí y él se disculpó de inmediato, pues había gemido de una manera un poco... sugestiva.

—Es que el masaje se siente tan bien —suspiró y recargó su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera. Y yo estaba feliz por poder proporcionarle algo de placer y comodidad.

Todo me indicó que había olvidado ya el incidente con las chicas. Vaya mujeres... no pueden ver un amor de ese tipo porque se vuelven locas.

—Yuuri.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos pies pequeños y adorables?

—¡¿Ehh?! —se incorporó un poco, sorprendido y apenado—. N-no.

—Son muy lindos —lo acaricié una última vez antes de sumergirlo de nuevo bajo el agua—. Falta poco para navidad —dije de pronto.

—Sí.

—Y también es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé.

Mi corazón se alegró ante esa respuesta con su sonrisa tan tierna.

—¿Qué me regalarás?

Ni siquiera lo pensó, pues de inmediato me respondió:

—Algo redondo y dorado.

—Wow!

Redondo y dorado. ¡Redondo y dorado! ¿Un anillo de compromiso? ¡Dios mío!

—Ganaré el oro para ti —se sonrojó tiernamente y yo me desinflé en mi propio lugar—. Lo siento ¿No es un buen regalo? —se avergonzó un poco.

Me llevé una mano al rostro, conteniendo mis ganas de reír ante los pensamientos locos que formó mi mente.

—No, no. Es un muy buen regalo. Gracias, Yuuri —lo miré directo a los ojos, logrando ponerlo nervioso. Desde que regresó de Rusia había estado demasiado sensible conmigo, eso me conmovía.

—¿Y qué me regalarás tú? —preguntó con una sonrisilla.

—Top secret —me llevé un dedo a los labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mi regalo sería igualmente redondo y dorado, pero en definitiva no se tratará de una medalla, no señor.

—Espera... tu cumpleaños es en un par de semanas —recordé de inmediato. Creo que te adelantaré ese regalo.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_*Suspira fuertemente*_ **

**_Ayer a estas horas no tenía idea de que subiría un fanfic vikturi, mucho menos yaoi (Soy nueva en eso) pero tuve la loca idea de subir un fragmento de mis ideas disparatadas a un hermoso grupo en FB de Yuri On Ice y.... ¡Wow! Por dios!!!!! han superado mis expectativas, me animaron a escribir todo un fic, a publicarlo! y no puedo mas que agradecércelos con todo el corazón. Esto es para ustedes y por ustedes ¡Para todo el fandom Yuri On Ice! de verdad espero que sea de su agrado y que sus expectativas sean llenadas <3_ **

**_Mil gracias!_ **

**_Sin más qué decir... *Se pone sus patines y se va al ritmo de Hirtory Maker*_ **

**_04/12/2016_ **


	2. Barcelona

**Agape To Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**2**

**_"Barcelona"_ **

**_Viktor._ **

Casi es el gran día. Las finales en Barcelona están por comenzar, pero al parecer todo está en nuestra contra el día de hoy. Para empezar, esta mañana se nos hizo un poco tarde para llegar al aeropuerto, pues ambos nos desvelamos más de la cuenta anoche. Después, nos enteramos que nuestro avión se retrasaría un par de horas. Y estando ya a punto de abordar, Yuuri recuerdó que olvidó su teléfono en casa, esto lo estresó más de la cuenta, pues suele escuchar música durante el vuelo y también durante los calentamientos.

El trayecto duró nueve horas, íbamos ya muy retrasados, llegamos a Barcelona hasta entrada la noche, pues para rematar la situación, las maletas de Yuuri se habían perdido. Estuvimos varias horas en el aeropuerto, esperando hasta que finalmente las encontraron. Para ese entonces, el pobre ya estaba algo malhumorado. Nos registramos en el hotel y se fue directo a dormir a su habitación, dijo que estaba muy cansado y se negó a cualquier tipo de compañía o contacto humano.

Me preocupa, está demasiado serio, no muestra señal de nerviosismo, pero se nota que por dentro se deshace en estrés. Esta noche le pedí que me dejara dormir con él, pero ahora no recibí siquiera una negativa, había cerrado su puerta con llave y no respondía. Tuve que llamar por teléfono a su habitación para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué no sales y vamos a cenar? Hay restaurantes muy buenos alrededor, además, Yurio quiere verte, también está preocupado por ti y...

—¡Yo no estoy preocupado por el cerdo!

Cubrí el micrófono del teléfono y le dediqué mi mirada más asesina.

—No me estás ayudando.

Resopló algo que no entendí y se dio media vuelta, dejándome solo con el teléfono en mano.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando al fin escuché una señal de vida de Yuuri. Había suspirado.

— _Viktor, lo siento, sé que no tienes la culpa de mi estado de ánimo y aun así te estoy molestando. Es por eso que quisiera estar solo._

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, meditándolo y tratando de maquilar un nuevo plan para hacerlo salir. Quería preguntarle el porqué de su estado de ánimo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que de esa forma sólo conseguiría evasivas de su parte.

— _Por favor._

Eso me desarmó. En verdad quería estar solo.

—De acuerdo, no te molesto más —respondí seriamente—. Descansa —colgué y suspiré.

Me quedé parado al lado del teléfono por no sé cuánto tiempo. Esta extraña actitud en él me estaba preocupando más de la cuenta, y me cuesta creer que sólo sea consecuencia de todas las cosas que nos ocurrieron en este día, no, no era sólo por eso, pues en otras ocasiones nos hubiéramos reído y las hubiéramos pasado por alto. Aquí hay algo más.

**_Yuuri._ **

Solté el teléfono y me tiré de espaldas en la cama, viendo infinitamente hacia el techo y es que... ¿¡Qué demonios pasa conmigo?! No debería estar tratándolo así, pero el recuerdo de hace un par de días en el onsen me tiene muy inquieto. Los dos estuvimos solos, desnudos en una misma bañera y nos dijimos tantas cosas. Pero a pesar de ello siento una gran incertidumbre, no conozco del todo a Viktor, no sé si sólo está jugando, o si lo que dice y hace es realidad. Temo que todo sea parte de su plan de entrenamiento, de sacar "lo mejor de mí"

Suspiré y recordé por enésima vez lo ocurrido:

Después de hablar sobre nuestros cumpleaños, navidad y regalos, los dos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Sólo el sonido de las gotas de agua contra la madera del piso nos acompañaba en un relajante ambiente que ambos disfrutamos bastante. Todo fue tranquilidad hasta que comenzó a hablar sobre su ciudad natal, diciendo que últimamente extrañaba un poco el lugar, pues tenía años de no volver, pero pronto se retractó un poco y dijo que Japón lo había maravillado con su belleza y dijo que se quedaría por un poco más de tiempo.

Fue ahí cuando sentí como si un interruptor se hubiese encendido dentro de mí. Él hablaba sobre su hogar con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia en la mirada, hablaba sobre volver y seguir viviendo allá, sobre dejar de patinar y dedicarse sólo a entrenar a personas.

Conforme avanzaban sus palabras, mi ánimo iba decreciendo considerablemente. De pronto sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, claro, Viktor sólo me entrenaría hasta que termine la competencia, después me cobraría sus honorarios y volvería a Rusia.

No sé por qué creí que ese momento estaba muy lejano, incluso que no ocurriría, pero ahora estaba más cercano que nunca y fue como poner al fin los pies sobre la Tierra. Él no es exclusivamente mío, sólo me miró en un video, le llamé la atención y decidió entrenarme para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, sólo eso. Y es normal, lo sabía desde un principio, pero aun así, la certeza de que algún día nos separaremos me entristece más de la cuenta. Porque he llegado a sentirme tan unido a él que hasta me volví dependiente de su compañía. Y eso me asusta.

No hago mis días sin él a mi lado, entrenándome, dirigiéndome o molestándome con su insistencia de dormir conmigo. Cuando todo esto termine es seguro que regresará a su país, a su vida, y yo... yo seguiré con la mía y todo esto quedará guardado en mi corazón como un bello sueño cumplido: conocer a mi ídolo y ser entrenado por él.

Volví al presente cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de al lado cerrándose. Recordé que a Viktor le asignaron la habitación contigua a la mía.

¿Se iría a cenar de todas formas? ¿Sin mí?

Reí un poco.

Vaya iluso, no soy tan importante para él como lo es él para mí. Si tan sólo supiera lo que siento cada vez que roza su cuerpo con el mío, simulando que fue casualidad cuando en realidad noto sus intenciones de hacerlo, si supiera cómo me hace sentir cada vez que me sonríe o dice que está orgulloso de mí. ¿Sabrá tan siquiera que... fue mi primer beso?

¡Maldición! Esto me está afectando más de la cuenta. Parezco adolescente al ponerme de esta forma por algo tan estúpido. Él es mi entrenador y yo su pupilo, además, ambos somos hombres y...

A quién engaño. No sólo somos eso, pero es que él ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza desde que apareció en casa, cambió mi perspectiva, mis pensamientos, me dio motivación y ha elevado mi autoestima; pero todo comenzó a confundirme cuando nuestra relación se volvió más estrecha, pues... ¿¡Qué entrenador común y corriente se lanza sobre su alumno para plantarle un beso en frente de todo mundo?!

Ese era el problema: Viktor Nikiforov no es común y mucho menos corriente.

—¡Vamos Yuuri, sácalo ya de tu mente! —me golpeé la cabeza un par de veces con los puños. No puedo distraerme con estas banalidades cuando estoy por participar en la gran final —. Si tan sólo fueras un poco más claro con tus sentimientos, Viktor... —suspiré y no supe en qué momento caí completamente rendido al sueño.

**_Viktor._ **

Salí a dar una vuelta por el hotel. Pensé en salir a cenar solo, pero no lo soportaría, no sabiendo que al parecer Yuuri está molesto conmigo, pero ¿Por qué?

Luego de un largo suspiro y de mirar a mí alrededor, opté por ir a conocer el bar del hotel, necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco y qué mejor solución que el alcohol. No es que sea un borracho, en realidad tengo una resistencia casi inhumana al alcohol, pero shh... eso Yuuri no lo sabe. Él piensa que con un par de tragos termino embriagándome y es tierno ver cómo se preocupa por mí cuando esto sucede. Es cruel de mi parte, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Tomé asiento en la barra y ordené un poco de vino caliente. Y a pesar de que vine aquí para despejarme, ignoré mi idea principal y me enfoqué en rememorar todos los hechos desde anoche hasta ahora, quizás así encuentre el motivo de su actitud distante.

¡Ya se!

Quizás sea por lo que le dije anoche antes de salir de la bañera. Maldición, creo que me adelanté demasiado. Aún no le aclaro mis sentimientos y ya estoy pensando en lo que haremos después de la gran final, aunque a decir verdad debería al menos imaginarse lo que siento por él ¿No? Es decir, ya lo besé dos veces, no debe tener duda.

Lo medité y... ¿Qué rayos digo?

Yuuri es la persona más distraída que conozco. Seguro ha de estar moliéndose el cerebro tratando de encontrar una razón para los besos que le he dado. Sólo espero que no esté pensando que todo fue un "accidente"

Debería ser más claro con él, expresarle que mi sentir va en serio, que sin importar que gane o no, que yo quiero permanecer a su lado por siempre, quisiera que los dos fuéramos a San Petersburgo para poder enseñarle mi hogar y que conozca un poco más de mí, de mi pasado...

¿Y por qué no? Cuando ambos nos retiremos, sería lindo dedicarnos a entrenar a pequeños futuros ganadores. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... Yuuri es demasiado friolento, quizás no disfrute tanto la vida en Rusia como yo.

Mmm...

**_Narradora._ **

El gran día llegó y Yuuri no podía estar más nervioso, había logrado dormir toda la noche, pero no fue suficiente, su estado de estrés era aún mayor que aquella vez en Rusia. Sus manos temblaban, su pulso estaba muy acelerado y un insistente dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente:

"Viktor regresará a Rusia después de esto"

"Hoy es la primera parte de la gran final"

"Viktor se fue de parranda anoche sin mí"

"Tengo hambre"

"¡Viktor no ha llegado! Seguro bebió de más"

"¡Necesito mi teléfono con mis auriculares!"

En esto y más pensaba mientras calentaba, lejos de la pista y del resto de los patinadores. A falta de su música, se había puesto los tapones para oídos, no quería ser molestado por nadie, y pensó que los demás al verlo tan concentrado, no se atreverían a molestarlo. Gran equivocación.

Estaba haciendo flexiones cuando de pronto su piel se puso de gallina al sentir un firme y largo apretón en una de sus nalgas.

Se quedó de piedra y giró su cabeza hacia atrás como si su cuerpo fuera de tal material.

—¡Yuuri! Me sorprendes, estás aún mejor que antes, eres increíble —rio un poco y al fin lo soltó.

—C—hris —se abochornó y de inmediato se quitó los tapones para oídos.

—¿Tu entrenador sigue siendo tan estricto contigo? —rio un poco y luego buscó con la mirada por todas partes—. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Viktor?

—No lo sé...

—Vaya entrenador —se burló un poquito—. No te preocupes ¿Quieres que te ayude en los estiramientos? —se ofreció amablemente mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del pequeño y atemorizado Yuuri.

Y Chris no supo en qué momento apareció un ente detrás de él que lo jaló ferozmente hasta que su cuerpo no tuviera ningún contacto con el de Katsuki.

—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario. Su entrenador ya está aquí.

—Viktor... —Yuuri se asombró por la rudeza nunca antes mostrada.

—Tranquilo amigo —se puso algo nervioso—. Sólo quería ayudarlo.

—No es necesario, ya tiene quien lo ayude —su voz y su expresión decían cosas muy distintas. Su rostro era "feliz y amable" pero su voz era como un arma de doble filo.

El suizo suspiró resignado y después de dirigirle una mirada sugerente a maestro y pupilo, se retiró no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a este último.

—¿Por qué dejas que te toque de esa manera? —suspiró con tristeza y Yuuri no pudo más que sorprenderse, primero, porque no tenía idea de dónde había salido, y segundo, su enfado parecían ser celos.

—Yo no...

—¡Listo! ¡Ah! Esta foto tendrá muchos _likes_ —Phichit estaba no muy lejos de ahí, con su teléfono en mano y una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

Viktor sacó su móvil y entró a Instagram en tiempo récord. Frunció el ceño y apretó el celular en mano al ver aquellas fotos. En la primera estaba Chris toqueteándole el trasero a Yuuri y en la descripción decía: "Las cosas se ponen calientes en los entrenamientos." La segunda foto era de un Viktor con cara de pocos amigos, alejando con un empujón al suizo del japonés, y la descripción decía: "Esos celos son dañinos"

—¡Phichit—kun! ¿Por qué subiste esas fotos? —se quejó Yuuri al ver la pantalla del móvil de Viktor.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme —rio traviesamente y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando vio la cara del ruso.

—Yuuri, a calentar —lo tomó de los hombros y se lo llevó lejos de ahí y de toda la gente. El aludido lo siguió sin rechistar, al parecer ahora era él el que andaba de malas.

No importaba a dónde se fueran, había gente por doquier. El programa corto iniciaría en un par de horas, pero ya todo el público estaba reunido para ver a los patinadores que gustan de calentar y entrenar desde muy temprano.

Minutos después llamaron a todos los patinadores a la pista para el primer calentamiento. Viktor le había dicho con mucha seriedad que no intentara hace ningún salto, pero Yuuri no le hizo mucho caso y terminó fallando en todos y cada uno de ellos, a diferencia de los otros cinco, quienes practicaron sus saltos a la perfección. No lo pudo evitar, los nervios llegaron a él con una intensidad renovada, el ojiazul lo notó y decidió no reprenderlo por desobedecerle, e hizo bien, pues el pobre salió de la pista con un aura demasiado oscura y deprimente.

Y de pronto, el japonés comenzó a trotar alrededor de toda la pista, dio tres vueltas y sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse, para la quinta ronda Viktor comenzó a planear algún método para ayudarle, pero Katsuki estaba tan estresado que ni cuenta se dio cuando chocó de frente con Yurio.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, Katsudon! ¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido al verlo tan extraño.

—Lo siento —se movió a un lado y estaba por continuar con su incansable tarea, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás raro...

El otro no respondió, y como un zombi siguió su camino mecánicamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? — le preguntó a su compatriota, quien no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a su pupilo.

—Está nervioso. Nunca lo había visto llegar a este extremo —suspiró y esperó a que Yuuri terminara de dar la vuelta a la pista y pasara frente a ellos para justo ahí interceptarlo y llevárselo casi a rastras quién sabe a dónde. Chris, Phichit y Yurio los miraron algo sorprendidos.

**_En el hotel..._ **

Yuuri se puso aún más nervioso al ver que lo conducía a su habitación, sacó la llave electrónica del bolsillo y lo empujó al interior de la recamara sin decir nada. Lo llevó hasta a un costado de la cama y lo empujó a ésta sin ninguna delicadeza. Su expresión era seria e indescifrable.

Katsuki estaba por preguntar qué rayos planeaba, cuando el otro al fin habló.

—Necesitas dormir.

—No puedo hacerlo —se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el cuarto.

Lo dejó hacerlo por unos minutos, mientras pensaba en una manera de calmarlo, hasta que tuvo una gran idea para mantenerlo quieto. Había leído alguna vez en un artículo, que la manera más efectiva para relajar el sistema nervioso de un ser humano era el contacto físico directo. ¿Qué tan directo? Bueno, estaba por averiguarlo.

—¡Vi—Viktor! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó cuando su entrenador lo tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, sólo que ahora se le echó encima con cuidado y comenzó a desvestirlo. Su expresión era decidida y esto no pudo más que intimidar al japonés. Lo dejó sólo en ropa interior e hizo lo mismo consigo. Se desvistió casi por completo. Yuuri casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que usaban la misma ropa interior: bóxer negros, ajustados al cuerpo, la única diferencia era que a un hombre como Nikiforov se le veían mucho más... grr.

—No entiendo por qué te cohíbes tanto —soltó una leve risilla—. No eras así antes.

**_Yuuri._ **

¿No era _así_ antes? ¿Antes, cuándo?

No entiendo nada.

—¿Qué haces? —insistí una vez más al no obtener respuesta. Ahora estaba realmente azorado, pues me obligó a meterme bajo las sábanas, me acomodó de costado y se puso detrás de mí para abrazarme como a un oso de peluche, lo hacía con una fuerza reconfortante y agradable. Vaya... esto sería de verdad muy agradable si no estuviera ¡al borde de un colapso! ¿¡Qué tiene Viktor en la cabeza como para que se le ocurra hacer estas cosas a un par de horas de la competencia, y...?!

—Sólo quiero que te relajes... —su cálido aliento dio de golpe contra mi oído, causando un corto circuito en mi sistema. Mi cuerpo se estremeció tanto, que estoy seguro él se dio cuenta. Sí, se dio cuenta, pues soltó una risilla de esas que hace cuando sale victorioso en algo.

Mi corazón se aceleró más (Si es que era posible) cuando me percaté al fin de la posición de nuestros cuerpos. Estábamos acomodados como un par de cucharas, él tenía su pecho desnudo pegado a mi espalda fría. Dios, su cuerpo era tan cálido. Sus brazos me rodeaban por completo, descansando sus manos sobre las mías temblorosas.

Y fue aquí donde me percaté por primera vez de algo muy curioso...

Su cuerpo era como un termostato encendido, irradiaba mucho calor. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre anda desvistiéndose en todas partes. Después de todo está acostumbrado al clima de uno de los países más fríos del mundo. Y otro asunto curioso era el hecho de que yo soy todo lo contrario, soy para nada inmune al frío, mi cuerpo siempre está helado y tengo que vestirme con mil capas de ropa para conseguir algo de calor.

—¡Vi—viktor...! —salió como un gemido, dios, qué vergüenza. Pero no pude evitarlo, sus manos habían abandonado su lugar inicial y comenzaron a explorar mi piel, acariciaba mi abdomen y mi pecho. Sus manos eran tan cálidas y suaves... pero su tacto no era pasional, eran caricias más bien cariñosas y delicadas, un suave roce que me ponía los cabellos de punta y me hacía suspirar.

—Todavía estás algo tenso —murmuró suavemente en mi oído y yo no pude evitar tragar en seco cuando sentí un par de labios tibios en el cuello. No detuvo sus caricias mientras depositaba pequeñitos y cariñosos besos en la piel de mi cuello y nuca.

¡No puedo estar más avergonzado! ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Me congelé al sentir cómo aspiraba fuertemente con su nariz en mi cabello. ¿Me estaba olfateando?

**_Viktor._ **

¡Por dios! Su piel era tan tersa y suave, tan refrescante... mi plan inicial era sólo acurrucarme a su lado, abrazarlo con fuerza y calmar así sus nervios, pero no pude contener mis ganas de acariciarlo, mucho menos de besar la piel de su cuello. Vaya... todo él era sorprendente, y su cabello... nunca había sido consciente de lo bien que olía.

Mi sangre hirvió cuando gimió mi nombre, tuve que concentrarme en mi respiración para no convertir esto en algo más embarazoso.

Estaba muy quieto ¿Se habrá quedado dormido ya?

—Yuuri —susurré muy suavemente.

—¿Si?

Su voz sonaba algo adormilada. Sí, estoy cumpliendo con mi misión. Sonreí ampliamente y lo apreté más hacia mí. Esto borraba por completo cualquier sentimiento negativo que tuve ayer u hoy. Estoy feliz con él así entre mis brazos, con su piel expuesta ante la mía, y su cuerpo... wow, su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el mío.

—Nada —solté una leve risita—. Sólo duerme, olvídate de todo y descansa, yo estaré aquí cuidándote — suspiré, incluso yo me estaba durmiendo—. No te preocupes por nada, recuerda que sin importar el resultado, yo estaré siempre a tu lado —terminé mis palabras con un beso en su hombro. Vi cómo su piel se erizó ante mi contacto y sonreí orgulloso. Luego de unos minutos su respiración se volvió aún más pausada y su cuerpo entero estaba relajado entre el mío.

Y así fue como finalmente cayó profundamente dormido.

Regresamos a la competencia una media hora antes de que ésta diera inicio. Yuuri estaba sereno y sonriente. No quise decirle nada, pero me hizo muy feliz haber logrado eso en él. Aunque aún podía reír al recordar su enorme sonrojo mientras nos vestíamos luego de despertar, y más cuando elogié su buen gusto en ropa interior.

Luego de eso salimos del hotel y en menos de cinco minutos llegamos aquí. El resto de los competidores se sorprendieron al notar cómo Yuuri estaba tan cambiado, pues sonreía y se veía sereno.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Yurio, a mi costado y sin dejar de ver al renovado Yuuri. Noté que Chris, Phichit, JJ y hasta Otabek me miraban disimuladamente en espera de una respuesta.

Yo sólo reí, con un dedo sobre mis labios le hice una señal de "silencio" y al mismo tiempo le guiñé un ojo. Y eso fue suficiente para que la mente pervertida de todos maquilara una escena muy comprometedora, de eso estaba seguro.

Me causó gracia ver cómo Yurio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, frunció mucho su ceño y como un gatito enojado y erizado, se fue a calentar, no sin antes decir:

—Par de depravados.

**_Yuuri._ **

No puedo negar que sigo nervioso, pero no se compara con la opresión que sentía antes en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en mi rutina y en Viktor denigrado como entrenador por culpa de mi pésima actuación. No, hoy será un buen día, nada puede salir mal, no cuando tengo esta agradable sensación en el estómago y en el pecho. ¿Mi corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte? Es que no puedo olvidar la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, su piel desnuda contra la mía.

Dios.

Ahora no podré concentrarme. No, tranquilo... respira y entra a la pista, es hora de calentar junto con los demás competidores.

Estaba por arrancar hacia el centro de la pista cuando de pronto un cálido e inconfundible tacto en mi mano hizo que detuviera mi andar. Era Viktor, me sonreía de una manera muy especial, sutil y al mismo tiempo sublime. Me dio un apretón en la mano e hizo una señal para que me acercara.

—No se te ocurra practicar ni un salto ¿Entendido? —su voz fue suave, pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria.

Asentí.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —me preguntó con una expresión indescifrable, ahora parecía que el nervioso era él.

Yo sólo sonreí y le di una palmadita en la cabeza antes de irme a calentar. Hubiera querido ver su expresión, pero me avergonzó mucho voltear a verlo, además, tenía que concentrarme.

Por primera vez le hice caso... no practiqué ni un salto, no quería correr el riesgo de fallar y tener un colapso nervioso, no de nuevo. Así que sólo anduve de un lado a otro en la pista. Nos dieron ocho minutos de calentamiento, así que los aproveché para reflexionar un poco, mi mente estaba hecha un caos, así que comencé a organizar mis ideas:

Viktor sentía algo por mí, no me estaba usando. Dijo que se quedaría a mi lado sin importar el resultado de la competencia. Esa idea loca de regresar a su país no la mencionó de nuevo, pero si lo llega a hacer le diré que me lleve consigo. ¡No lo dejaré ir tan fácil! No después de sentir sus brazos, su piel contra la mía, no después de experimentar su agradable calor bajo las sábanas.

Solté una pequeña risilla al recordar ese momento. Vaya que había sido demasiado vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía estar más feliz.

Si tan solo pudiera repe...

—¡¡¡YUURI!!! —la voz de Viktor llegó a mí tan rápido como giré mi cabeza y ésta terminó rebotando en el hielo después de haber recibido un golpe, no tengo idea con qué, sólo sé que mi visión se iba y volvía a momentos, el aire me faltaba y todo a mi alrededor se volvió intermitente.

**_Viktor._ **

Lo vi alejarse después de darme una palmadita en la cabeza, se veía feliz y hasta algo pícaro, no había duda de que hoy me mostraría su mejor eros. Aunque... me daba un mal presentimiento ver cómo ahora sí me obedeció, eso era extraño, también el hecho de que parecía distraído ¿En qué tanto pensará? Sólo está paseándose por la pista mientras el resto practica arduamente sus piruetas y saltos. No se dio cuenta de que iba directo hacia el área donde J.J. estaba calentando. 

Yuuri, date cuenta, Yuuri, reacciona, te estás acercando mucho, ¡Levanta la vista!

—¡¡¡YUURI!!!

Me escuchó, giró su rostro hacia mí, pero antes de que nuestras miradas se conectaran, él ya estaba tumbado sobre la pista. Se había acercado demasiado a donde J.J. practicaba, éste estaba tan concentrado en sus presunciones hacia el público, que tampoco se percató de la cercanía de Yuuri y así terminó haciendo un salto con un giro donde su pie fue a dar con fuerza contra su rostro. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones al ver cómo la patada fue tan intensa que Yuuri terminó en el suelo, pero lo que hizo que la sangre se me fuera hasta los pies fue ver cómo su cabeza rebotaba brutalmente contra el hielo.

Luego de eso, todo frente a mí ocurrió demasiado rápido.

No esperé ni un segundo antes de entrar a la pista e ir hacia él. Me caí un par de veces, después de todo no traía patines, pero eso no me impidió llegar a su lado y empujar lejos a J.J., quien trataba inútilmente de reanimarlo. Me arrodillé a su lado y mi corazón dolió al ver un hilo de sangre salir de su boca, sus ojos no tenían la luz de siempre, su expresión era ausente y vacía.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? ¡Yuuri! ¡Mírame, por favor, mírame!—repetí su nombre un par de veces más, traté de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no parecía volver en sí a pesar de estar con los ojos abiertos. Me temí lo peor hasta que comprobé su respiración, errática y apenas notable, pero presente. Dudaba si debía tocarlo o no, preferí no hacerlo, la contusión en su cabeza seguro era grave, no debía moverlo. Conocía ese tipo de lesiones y sabía que era mejor no intentar nada, sólo esperar por ayuda. Me limité a acariciar su mejilla con insistencia, esperando que ante mi contacto permaneciera consciente.

¡Por dios! ¡Yuuri!

—Lo siento tanto, yo no... —escuché que J.J. se disculpaba, pero ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mirarlo, estaba más preocupado por Yuuri. Sólo alcancé a escuchar la voz enfurecida de Yurio, reclamándole y diciendo uno que otro improperio, a su voz se le unieron unas cuantas más, seguro de los demás competidores. Yo no podía mirar a otro lado que no fuera sus ojos, quería tomarlo entre mis brazos y sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Paramédicos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —alcé la vista desesperadamente—. ¿¡Por qué demonios tardan tanto?! —exclamé realmente hastiado. Me tranquilicé un poco cuando vi al cuerpo de paramédicos patinando hacia nosotros, traían una camilla con ellos—. Tranquilo Yuuri, estarás bien, sólo resiste, resiste... ¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri! No me dejes—había cerrado sus ojos. Su respiración era apenas notoria.

De pronto alguien me apartó con brusquedad, eran los médicos, quienes lo subieron a la camilla y se lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería.

Mi sangre se heló cuando vi la parte de la pista donde se había golpeado en la cabeza. Justo ahí había una irregularidad en la superficie. El impacto fue tan severo que el hielo se fracturó.

Dios mío.

**_Yuuri._ **

Todo a mí alrededor era intermitente. Las luces iban y venían, sólo pude ver manchas borrosas, la mancha gris en específico no dejaba de gritar mi nombre ¿Por qué gritaba tanto? Intenté hablar y pedir que no fuera tan ruidosa, pero mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo, me faltaba aire y mi cabeza dolía como si la estuviesen martillando.

De pronto esa mancha gris se volvió más nítida y pude ver que se trataba de Viktor. Me decía muchas cosas que no entendía, pero, a juzgar por su expresión desesperada, algo no estaba bien conmigo. Sentí su inconfundible mano tibia contra una de mis mejillas, su tacto era tan cálido y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, Viktor volvió a verse como una mancha borrosa, y mientras me sumía en la negrura, alcancé a escuchar unas lejanas palabras en un tono que jamás había escuchado en él: "No me dejes" había dicho con demasiada desesperación. Quise responderle que jamás me iría, pero todo se volvió penumbra para mí.

**_Narradora._ **

Siguió a los paramédicos hasta la enfermería, donde le cerraron el paso, impidiendo que entrara para estar al lado de Yuuri. Muy a regañadientes tuvo que quedarse afuera, esperando a que lo revisaran y les dijeran si era necesario trasladarlo a un hospital.

Ahí fue consciente, por primera vez, del gran alboroto que se había formado en todo el lugar. La gente no dejaba de hacer exclamaciones mientras repetían el accidente en las pantallas, las miró y sintió el mismo dolor en el estómago que experimentó la primera vez. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Si no fuera por ese...

—Viktor, lo siento mucho, yo no... —calló abruptamente cuando el ruso lo tomó del cuello de su traje con una violencia poco común en él.

—Tú, maldito narcisista —masculló entre dientes, alzó su puño, dispuesto a tirarle un tremendo golpe comparable con el que sufrió Yuuri, pero antes de que cometiera tal locura, Yakov lo detuvo.

—Detente, Viktor. Él no tuvo la culpa, tu pupilo estaba distraído y se interpuso. Ninguno tuvo la culpa en realidad.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Este malnacido pudo haberse fijado que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de hacer sus estúpidas piruetas!

—Yurio... —Viktor se sorprendió al ver la fiereza con la que defendía a Yuuri.

—¡No fue mi intención! ¡De verdad lo siento! —el canadiense estaba realmente afectado y ¿por qué no? También algo intimidado por ese par de rusos. Vaya que Katsuki tenía quién lo defendiese.

—Cálmense todos. La competencia debe comenzar —Yakov puso orden mientras señalaba a la pantalla donde decía que solicitaban la presencia de Phichit en la pista. Sería el primero en participar.

—No puedo ir así —se le veía realmente angustiado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. No pueden pedirnos que hagamos nuestra presentación luego de ver cómo un amigo sufre un accidente así, además... ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Lo descalificarán? ¡No se lo merece! Si hacen eso, no saldré a la pista —se cruzó de brazos y todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Yo tampoco saldré a la pista si lo descalifican —agregó Yurio con suma seriedad.

—Yo igual —se les unió Chris.

Otabek miró a todos y luego de un suspiro, dijo:

—Yo también.

En ese momento salió un médico a anunciar que el japonés estaba bien, que sólo necesitaba reposo.

—Ya oyeron, déjense de dramas y salgan a la pista —ordenó Yakov de mal humor, Celestino se le unió y así entre todos los coach, se llevaron a sus pupilos.

La competencia dio inicio. Phichit se desempeñó muy bien sobre la pista, aunque su expresión de angustia no se borró en ningún segundo. Chris también lo hizo muy bien, pero ahora se vio más tranquilo que en otras ocasiones, y J.J... bueno, él falló en la mayoría de sus saltos, después de todo no se podía quitar la culpa de encima a pesar de no ser el causante.

**_Viktor._ **

Me senté en una banca fuera de la enfermería, habían mandado traer a un médico traumatólogo para cerciorarse del estado de Yuuri. Nos dijeron que estaría bien, pero aún no despertaba y eso me tenía intranquilo.

Entre toda la muchedumbre aplaudiendo y festejando la presentación de Chris, escuché unos pasos acercándose. Alcé la mirada y me topé con unos ojos verdes muy claros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Será tu turno después de Otabek

—¿Cómo está el katsudon? —se sentó a mi lado.

—Aún no despierta, y no me han dejado entrar a verlo, el especialista sigue revisándolo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, cada uno en su mundo hasta que decidí comenzar una conversación.

—Gracias...

—¿Por qué? —me miró ceñudo.

—Por defenderlo así —sonreí—. Ya sabía yo que sí lo querías.

Si no estuviera con esta preocupación, habría reído al ver su sonrojo.

—Es mi amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Y J.J. es un idiota.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando mencionó su nombre, pero se amortiguó cuando dijo lo siguiente.

—Quieres a Yuuri ¿Cierto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —me confundí un poco al ver su rostro con sentimientos tan contradictorios, estaba muy sonrojado y al mismo tiempo tenía una cara de pocos amigos demasiado marcada.

—Me refiero... a que lo quieres románticamente.

—¡Oh, claro que sí!

Sonreí al ver cómo casi se va de espaldas.

—Lo... supuse al ver cómo reaccionaste. No es normal verte así de enfurecido y preocupado.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que lo llamaron a la pista. Le deseé suerte y él sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Enseguida el médico salió de la enfermería y me pidió que pasara.

—¿Cómo está? —me apresuré a preguntar, mi estómago estaba hecho nudos y mi pecho dolía en angustia.

—Estará bien.

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Pero...

Oh no.

—Recomendaría que fuera trasladado a un hospital para hacerle estudios, sólo para estar seguros que ese golpe en la cabeza no ocasionó algún daño. Por sorpresa no hay ningún daño visible en su cráneo, lo único que me preocupa es el hecho que no despierte aún.

—¿Qué hay que hacer en este momento?

—Lo mejor es esperar a que recobre la consciencia, ya él nos dirá cómo se siente y dependiendo de eso sabremos si es necesario llevarlo directo a un hospital o no. Pero sobre la competencia... yo recomiendo que no participe. Lo siento mucho.

—Es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos —suspiré aliviado—. Estará bien, es lo único que importa.

—Señor Nikiforov, no olvide que, aunque despierte, es necesario tomarle radiografías de cráneo, sólo para descartar alguna fractura.

**_Yuuri._ **

Escuché su voz en la lejanía, se escuchaba disgustado y preocupado, nunca lo había oído así. Intenté abrir mis ojos, luchaba contra el peso de mis párpados y el dolor palpitante en mi cabeza, pero terminé desistiendo después de un rato. Mi cabeza iba a explotar y de pronto comencé a sentirme extrañamente asustado. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido llegaron a mi mente: pensaba en Viktor, me distraje, recibí el patín de J.J. en mi cara con toda su fuerza, mi cabeza rebotó contra el hielo, después Viktor estaba a mi lado, diciéndome muchas palabras que no recuerdo bien.

Logré abrir mis ojos después de un rato, justo cuando escuchaba la voz de Viktor hablando con alguien más, lo escuché mucho más cerca y sí, miré su silueta a través de una cortina de tela que nos separaba. Distinguí mucho alboroto afuera ¡La competencia!

—Pero sobre la competencia... yo recomiendo que no participe. Lo siento mucho.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo tengo que salir a patinar! ¿Quién es él para prohibírmelo? Estaba por intentar levantarme de la camilla cuando escuché esas palabras...

—Es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. Estará bien, es lo único importante.

Era la voz de Viktor ¿No le importaba que no pudiera patinar?

—Viktor... —mi voz salió más bajita de lo que planeé. Carraspeé un poco y volví a intentarlo—. Vi...

—¡Yuuri!

Al parecer me escuchó desde la primera vez, pues jaló la cortina con brusquedad y fue a mi encuentro de inmediato. Me asombré un poco al ver su expresión desesperada y angustiada.

—Yuuri... —se sentó a mi lado en la camilla—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Duele mucho? —puso una mano en mi mejilla y yo me estremecí al sentir un agudo dolor en ella. Él quitó su mano de inmediato—. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Estoy bien, sólo... me duele la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo no? Después de ese horrible golpe —su mirada entristeció, pero fue reemplazada por una de enojo—. ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¡¿Por qué estabas tan distraído?! —frunció mucho el ceño, se veía chistoso y no me resistí... alcé mi mano y con el índice toqué el espacio entre sus cejas.

—Pensaba en ti, en lo bien que me sentí hace unas horas entre tus brazos.

No puedo creer que dije eso.

Su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojo.

—No lo hagas de nuevo, concéntrate cuando patines —tomó mi mano y la besó con cariño—. No soportaría ver algo así, no otra vez.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien, ya pasó. Ahora nos vamos a casa —revolvió un poco mis cabellos.

—Espera ¿Qué? No, yo quiero competir.

Cualquier atisbo de felicidad se borró de su rostro.

—No lo dices en serio ¿Cierto?

Yo me incorporé de la cama, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo ante la facilidad al hacerlo, pensé que me costaría más trabajo.

—Estoy muy bien —caminé unos pasos, demostrándole que me encontraba perfectamente—. Quiero competir.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó una voz al micrófono.

— _El siguiente patinador es Katsuki Yuuri, de Japón._

—No patinarás —sus ojos azules eran como témpanos de hielo—. Es una orden como tu entrenador, Yuuri, no lo harás.

Tragué en seco y avancé con paso firme a la salida de la enfermería. Pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, creí que tal vez me gritaría o me diría alguna palabra hiriente que me detuviera, pero no, en vez de eso, sentí cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás, escondiendo su rostro en mi nuca y susurrando:

—No quiero que te hieras. No vayas, por favor.

Su aliento cálido contra la piel de mi cuello me trajo tantos recuerdos. Mi rostro enrojeció y por un momento me replanteé la idea de salir, pero no... mi promesa era más fuerte, no podía fallarle.

—Viktor —deshice el abrazo y me giré para verlo de frente, puse ambas manos en sus hombros y lo miré fijo a los ojos—. No llegamos juntos hasta aquí como para retractarnos en el último momento. Yo estoy bien, además, ya lo has dicho antes: "Tengo muy buena resistencia" ¿No? —le guiñé un ojo—. Todo estará bi...

No pude continuar, pues una mano suya en mi espalda me empujó hacía su pecho mientras tomaba mi mentón con su otra mano y así unió sus labios con los míos en una suave y necesitada caricia, se movían a un compás lento y sublimemente delicioso. Cerré mis ojos y correspondí al instante, perdí el control sobre mí mismo y sin importarme nada, rodeé su nuca con mis brazos para atraerlo más a mí. En ese momento su mano en mi espalda descendió hasta mi cintura, empujándome más hacia él.

—Por favor ten cuidado —susurró sobre mis labios al separarse un poco—. No te precipites —besó ahora mi frente, y no sé por qué este gesto me conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Viktor! —lo abracé con fuerza, apoyando mi mejilla izquierda sobre su pecho, la cual retiré al instante, pues ese agudo dolor volvió—. ¿qué...? —me llevé una mano al lugar y descubrí con cierto asombro que una gasa cubría parte de mi rostro.

—La cuchilla del patín de J.J. te laceró una mejilla —me miró con tristeza, acariciando con cariño por encima de la tela.

—Oh... —me sorprendí un poco, pero le resté importancia al escuchar el barullo fuera de la enfermería. Me apresuré a salir.

Afuera estaban el resto de los competidores.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Es verdad que participarás? ¡No deberías de hacerlo! Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, debes descansar.

—Phichit—kun —me asombré un poco al ver su preocupación y la de los demás también.

—Yuuri, siento mucho lo que ocurrió. No me fijé y terminé lastimándote. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó J.J. con sinceridad.

—No hay problema —le sonreí suavemente y me dirigí a la pista—. Como pueden ver, estoy muy bien —sonreí y se los comprobé mientras me ponía los patines. Miré a mi entrenador y, sí, estaba molesto, lo sé porque sus labios formaban una simple línea horizontal, sus ojos eran fríos y su expresión... debo admitirlo, daba escalofríos.

Y de pronto se escuchó la voz de una mujer al micrófono:

— _Al parecer Yuuri Katsuki volverá a la competencia después de pasar toda una hora en la enfermería ¿Su lesión no habrá sido de gran importancia?_

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a hacer mucho ruido al ver que me acercaba. Esto me motivó un poco y me encaminé a la pista, listo para mostrar mi mejor Eros. Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, si iba a pensar, sería ahora y no en la pista. Tenía dos pensamientos primordiales: uno, hacer mi mejor interpretación de esta coreografía, y dos, ganar la medalla de oro para Viktor, a pesar de que diga no importarle el hecho de que gane o pierda, sé que muy en su interior sabe que será mucho más feliz si la gano, en especial si es para él.

No sé cómo lo logró, pero consiguió darme la seguridad necesaria para este momento. Y es que ese beso... no me lo esperaba, era la tercera vez que me besaba y en cada ocasión me era más difícil separarme. De nuevo no dijimos nada al respecto, sólo seguimos nuestros caminos sin tocar el tema de esos besos que cada vez se hacían más comunes entre ambos.

Lo he decidido, hoy hablaré con él al respecto, tenemos que aclarar nuestra relación. Eso también me ayudará a tener un poco más de paz, quiero escuchar de su boca qué soy para él.

—¿Estás nervioso? —su voz preocupada me trajo de regreso al presente—. Te veo muy pensativo.

—Sólo un poco, y estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Me concentraré —me incliné un poco para quitar los protectores de las cuchillas, pero me detuvo y se agachó para hacerlo en mi lugar. Cuando se incorporó, me dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimientos que se contenía de expresar con palabras.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy perfectamente —sonreí.

—Te veo pálido.

—Así es mi piel.

—Yuuri —dio un paso al frente y puso sus cálidas manos enguantadas sobre mis mejillas, acercó tanto su rostro al mío que pude apreciar los matices azules y celestes de sus hermosos ojos. De esta forma logró captar toda mi atención—. Me preocupas —me observaba de un punto a otro en todo mi rostro, como buscando las cosas que no decían mis palabras. Se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió mis manos heladas sobre sus mejillas, imitando su propio gesto.

—Viktor —sonreí tiernamente—. Ganaré esa medalla para ti, lo prometo.

Y sin decir más, me adentré a la pista.

Mi interpretación comenzó.

**_Narradora._ **

La música dio inicio y con ella también comenzó la hermosa y sensual coreografía del japonés, cuyos movimientos fluidos y eróticos emocionaban a más de uno. El público estaba al filo de sus butacas, esperando con ansias el primer salto, temían, como todos los demás, que el accidente lo hubiera dejado algo aturdido o dañado y que no pudiera concretar ningún salto, pero no fue así. Yuuri Katsuki completó todos y cada uno de sus giros y saltos planeados, los hizo a la perfección. El público se puso de pie, ovacionándolo, estaban emocionados, y sumamente alegres de ver el resultado tan inesperado.

Yuuri, como siempre, buscó con desesperación la figura de su entrenador. Quería ver la expresión de su rostro después de haber apreciado una presentación como esta. Sabía que lo había hecho mejor que nunca, de eso no tenía duda; pero lo que más le importaba, incluso más que la calificación, era la aprobación de él.

Aún con la respiración agitada, ignoró todas las flores y peluches que lanzaba el público a la pista, y se dedicó exclusivamente a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró, no supo cómo interpretar su reacción. Los ojos azules de Nikiforov estaban más abiertos que nunca, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus manos aferradas a la barra que separa la pista del resto del lugar. Estaba inmóvil y muy serio.

¿A caso no le gustó? Pensó Yuuri con decepción, hasta que vio cómo el ruso comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la pista, él hizo lo mismo, aún con la falta de aire que sentía, se deslizó lo más rápido que sus pulmones y músculos le permitieron. Vio con emoción que su querido entrenador ya estaba esperándolo literalmente con los brazos abiertos, esto sólo incrementó su emoción y la velocidad en sus patines, tanto que no pudo (Ni quiso) detenerse, abandonó el hielo de un salto y se echó a los brazos de Nikiforov, quien terminó en el suelo, de espaldas y con un muy feliz Yuuri entre sus brazos. Él también estaba muy feliz, tanto que lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

—Has superado mis expectativas, Yuuri, eres el mejor.

—Viktor... —los ojos se le llenaron en lágrimas.

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, ajenos a que cientos de camarógrafos captaban el momento, inmortalizándolo dentro de sus cámaras.

La hora del _Kiss and cry_ llegó, las cámaras estaban sobre ambos, la prensa quería respuestas y las quería ya, pero lo único que Viktor y Yuuri querían, era saber la puntuación obtenida. El ruso abrazaba a su pupilo mientras esperaban con ansias el resultado. Lo expusieron en pantalla y Nikiforov soltó un grito de júbilo, mientras que el otro entrecerraba los ojos y maldecía a su miopía y su gran dependencia a los anteojos.

— _Katsuki Yuuri, ciento veintidós puntos. Primer lugar en la tabla de resultados_ —dijo la voz al micrófono.

El aludido se quedó hecho piedra en su lugar. ¿Ciento veintidós puntos? ¿ÉL?

Ahora entendió el grito y la emoción de su entrenador. ¡¡Había roto su propia marca!! ¡Incluso logró una marca mundial nueva!

—Viktor ¿Qué opinas de este gran triunfo? —preguntó alguien entre la prensa.

—No puedo estar más orgulloso de Yuuri. Convertirme en su entrenador fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, y no me arrepiento de nada —dijo esto mientras miraba directo a los ojos a su katsudon.

Esas palabras conmovieron a más de uno, Yuuri soltó un par de lágrimas y en frente de todos se le echó encima al ruso, abrazándolo con ímpetu. Los presentes soltaron al mismo tiempo una exclamación que sonó: "¡Awww!" y fue ahí donde la prensa aprovechó para preguntarles algo que les venía carcomiendo la mente desde que vieron el afecto que había entre ambos al comienzo de las competencias.

—Yuuri, Viktor. ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre ustedes? Podemos notar que no se limita a "Entrenador—pupilo" ¿Qué nos pueden decir al respecto?

Los aludidos compartieron miradas, uno más feliz que nunca y el otro sumamente avergonzado. Y sonriendo pícaramente, Viktor respondió:

—Somos un todo. Sólo puedo decir que él es el cerdo en mi katsudon —sonrió y abrazó a su tazón de cerdo, sólo que ahora por más tiempo y de una manera más entrañable.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Katsuki, el pobre no podía estar más avergonzado con la respuesta que dio el otro.

Cientos de flashes brillaban entorno a ellos. Algunos reporteros exclamaban palabras de asombro en idiomas desconocidos, unas reporteras detenían su sangrado nasal, mientras que otros incultos se preguntaban: "¿Qué es un katsudon y qué tiene que ver con el puerco?"

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que tu tema de este año se basaba en el amor? ¿Está basado en tu relación con Viktor Nikiforov?

El aludido se sonrojó por enésima vez y se cohibió un poco. Tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de responder con completa certeza.

—Sí, a esto me refería —sin mirar a su entrenador, tomó su mano disimuladamente y la apretó en busca de apoyo—. Por eso... por eso ganaré el oro para él —la expresión de su rostro era hermosa, completamente sereno y tranquilo. Tener la mano de Viktor apretando la suya le dio un valor que pocas veces se presentaba en él.

De nuevo, cientos de flashes los rodearon, al igual que muchos gritos llenos de emoción por parte de las admiradoras.

Mientras tanto, fuera del _Kiss and cry_ el resto de patinadores los observaban con caras pícaras.

—Ya era hora que lo hicieran público —murmuró Chris entre risitas.

—¡Woooh! ¡No puedo creerlo! Yuuri se ve tan valiente y seguro a su lado, esto amerita un recuerdo —Phichit sacó su móvil y se tomó una selfie. De fondo salían los enamorados en el _Kiss and cry_ y en el frente él con una cara llena de sorpresa.

—El katsudon está temblando —resopló Yurio, fue el único que lo notó y estuvo a punto de reír si no fuera por el comentario de Otabek, a su lado.

—Es extraño... pero hacen una linda pareja —musitó con su habitual tono serio.

—¿Por qué es extraño? —frunció el ceño.

—Porque ambos son hombres.

—¿Eres homofóbico? —frunció más el ceño.

—Para nada, es sólo que tienen muchas diferencias y a pesar de eso se ven muy bien juntos. No los conozco bien, pero me da la impresión de que ambos se complementan —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ahora famosa pareja.

Yurio resopló y fijó la mirada en sus amigos. Algo llegó a la mente del rubio y no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco.

— _Más te vale no lastimarlo, Nikiforov._

**_Viktor._ **

No puedo estar más orgulloso y contento. Los resultados fueron de verdad inesperados, Yuuri me sorprendió más que nunca y ahora mismo no podíacontener mi emoción. Dije lo que siento ante un montón de reporteros, el _Kiss and cry_ se convirtió de pronto en una conferencia de prensa y duró más de lo esperado, pero es que no dejaban de hacernos preguntas cada vez más personales. Afortunadamente la campana nos salvó, había llegado la hora de la clausura del primer día, así que todos nos retiramos al hotel, pero quedamos de vernos en un restaurante cercano, queríamos festejar. Todos los competidores confirmaron su asistencia, a excepción de J.J., él al parecer se fue a recibir a su novia al aeropuerto. Por mí mejor, no quiero verle la cara después de lo ocurrido.

—Admito que es algo extraño que estemos todos juntos antes de la final, el año pasado lo pasé solo, incluso en el banquete —comentó Yuuri.

Yo sólo pude mirarlo y sonreír ante el recuerdo, sí, recuerdo haberlo visto solo, o al menos al principio.

Ahora estábamos todos juntos: Otabek, Phichit, Chris, Yurio, Yuuri y yo, los seis compartiendo la mesa y disfrutando de una agradable cena acompañada de excelentes bebidas. ¿Había mencionado ya que la cerveza fría de Barcelona es deliciosa?

—Ni siquiera pude hablarle a Viktor —continuó con una sonrisa.

¡¡¡Espera!!! ¡¿Qué dijo?!

No pude evitarlo y escupí lo que recién estaba bebiendo de mi tarro. ¿No recuerda nada? ¡¿NADA?! Pero si fue la mejor noche de mi vida hasta ahora.

—¡Yuuri! ¿No lo recuerdas? —golpeé el tarro contra la mesa y lo miré ceñudo, preocupado de que fuera cierto.

Miré su expresión confundida. Sí, en verdad no recordaba nada...

—Bailaste porque te embriagaste con Champán. Todos te vimos —agregó Chris, mirándonos con una ligera sonrisa mientras descansaba la mejilla en una mano y el codo sobre la mesa.

Miré a Yuuri, se puso de piedra.

—Fue de lo peor —continuó Yurio, molesto al recordarlo—. Incluso me arrastraste a un duelo de baile.

—¡¿Un duelo de baile?! —casi se va de espaldas—. ¿Contigo?

—Luego ambos hicimos un duelo de baile, en barra, semidesnudos —añadió mi amigo suizo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Miré a mi pupilo y aguanté la risa al ver cómo gritaba histérico al no poder recordar. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y murmuró algo que no logré entender. Parecía tener un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda. Se veía adorable.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar esa noche. Recordé su cara de haber sido llevado a la fuerza, o al menos al principio, pues encontró rápidamente a un buen amigo: el champán. Bebió copa tras copa hasta convertirse en otro. Ahora puedo decir con certeza que el alcohol lo transforma, pues en un principio creí que esa era su personalidad. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando lo visité en Japón y descubrí su verdadera naturaleza tímida.

—Tengo videos de lo que pasó —saqué mi móvil y se los mostré. Solté una risilla malévola al ver cómo se escandalizó.

—Yo también tengo un montón —se enorgulleció Chris mientras le mostraba el contenido a Phichit, el pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas y exclamó:

—¡Yuuri! ¡Qué sucio!

—¡No mires! —le dijo a su mejor amigo, luego se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño al ver que le mostraba los videos y fotos a Otabek—. ¡Dejen eso!

—¿No es genial? —sonreí al ver que el Kazajo se asombraba.

—¡¡¡Oh por dios!!! —Yurio se tapó los ojos—. ¡Es más de lo que quería ver! ¡¿En qué momento ocurrió eso?!

—Los pequeños ya se habían ido a dormir —Chris le guiñó un ojo y todos estallamos en carcajadas, a excepción de ambos Yuuri y Otabek.

De ahí en adelante la noche se nos pasó volando. Chris comenzó a jugar con Yuuri, ofreciéndole algo de alcohol para ver si afloraba ese lado "eros" yo sólo podía verlos y reír, no quise agregar más contenido a los hechos.

Me puse a reflexionar un poco y terminé deprimiéndome. Yuuri no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en el día en que nos conocimos. No recuerda cómo me abrazó y me pidió que fuera su entrenador, tampoco el baile que compartimos y mucho menos lo _otro..._

Todo este tiempo ha reaccionado tan cohibido a mis acercamientos porque en realidad no recuerda lo que pasó entre ambos en esa noche. Es realmente triste. ¡Hoy mismo le recordaré todo lo que ocurrió! Y si es necesario, le pediré sus videos y fotos a Chris ¡Yuuri no puede olvidar una noche así!

—También tengo este video, lo encontré hace poco en las redes sociales —mi amigo suizo giró la pantalla de su teléfono para que pudiéramos ver el momento exacto en el que J.J. golpea por accidente a Yuuri y cómo éste cae directo al suelo.

—¡Uhhh! —exclamaron todos al verlo de nuevo.

Miré al hombre a mi izquierda y noté el asombro en sus ojos. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me preocupas tanto, Yuuri? ¡Tu cabeza rebotó sobre el hielo!

—Yuuri, ese golpe se ve terrible ¿No te duele? —preguntó Phichit.

El aludido se llevó una mano a donde había sido el golpe, justo por encima de su nuca, y luego de unos segundos de seriedad, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me duele más mi mejilla —hizo puchero. ¡Qué adorable!

—También fue una lástima ver eso. Tu rostro perfecto no se pudo apreciar como siempre —señaló la gasa que abarcaba gran parte de su mejilla.

Fruncí un poco el ceño. Christophe no es de ir alagando a todo el que se topa en frente. Y hoy era la segunda vez que tenía un acercamiento de ese tipo con Yuuri, primero le tocó el trasero y ahora... ¡Deja de ver a mi Yuuri de esa forma!

—¿Cómo te convenció?

—¿Eh? —parpadeé confundido, sus palabras me sacaron de esos pensamientos que me carcomían por dentro. En ese momento fui consciente de mis puños apretados sobre mis rodillas.

—Te pregunté... —continuó Yurio, algo molesto—... ¿Cómo hizo para convencerte de salir a patinar? Luego de ver su caída no creí que le permitieras hacerlo.

—Un golpe así no es cualquier cosa —añadió Otabek.

Para cuando me di cuenta, todos en la mesa tenían sus ojos fijos en nosotros dos. Yuuri se encogió de hombros y yo recordé el beso que le di para convencerlo de quedarse a mi lado y volver a casa, el cual tristemente no funcionó, pues fui yo quien terminó cediendo cuando me correspondió de esa manera tan sublime.

Tragué en seco. Siempre suelo decir las cosas directas, sin rodeos y sin adornos. Todo como es. Pero ahorani siquiera he aclarado la situación de los besos con Yuuri, no hemos tocado el tema, así que no puedo decir simplemente: "Nos besamos"

—Su resistencia —respondí casi automáticamente—. Su resistencia me dio confianza —lo miré y sonreí un poco, él se extrañó ante mi rara reacción.

—Sí... —continuó él—... digamos que soy un poco cabeza dura —no se esperó que todos, incluyendo a Yurio, estallaran en carcajadas. Yo no pude reír, no al notar por primera vez su expresión de cansancio, se veía agotado, daba la impresión de que se desplomaría sobre la mesa en cualquier instante.

¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo sacarme de la mente el momento exacto en que su cabeza dio contra el hielo, el momento en que mi corazón se contrajo y la sangre se me fue hasta los pies al imaginar lo peor. Sé de patinadores que han muerto por caídas de ese tipo, tuve tanto miedo de que Yuuri se sumara a esa lista, tuve terror de no volver a ver sus hermosos ojos.

Ahora lo miraba, a mi lado, sonriente; cenando paella con nosotros. Lo miraba hablar, moverse, expresarse con esas caras tan originales de él. No sé lo que dice, sólo puedo sentirme feliz y agradecido de tenerlo a mi lado con vida. Sonreí al notar que un pequeño grano de arroz se quedó prendido de su mejilla. Ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente extendí mi mano y se lo quité con cariño. Él me miró sorprendido y se sonrojó tiernamente, hasta que le mostré la evidencia de lo que tenía en el rostro. Me sonrió como agradecimiento, y aún sonrojado siguió charlando con los demás. Y yo... yo no podía concentrarme en nada más que no fuera él, o eso creí, hasta que escuché un nuevo comentario de Chris. Al parecer habían vuelto al tema de la noche del Banquete.

—¡Bailabas como todo un experto en pole dance! —la risa escandalosa de Chris me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sentí un poco de pena cuando vi lo avergonzado que estaba Yuuri—. Si te dedicaras a eso, estoy seguro que tendrías muy buenas ganancias.

Pobre, casi le salía humo de las orejas. Busqué una manera de ayudarlo. Miré el reloj y oh...

—Es bastante tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

—Viktor tiene razón —me apoyó Chris, poniéndose de pie—. Hey, tienes que mostrarle todo lo que pasó esa noche —me miró divertido—. Te acabo de compartir toda mi evidencia.

Ahora fui yo el que rio. Me había leído el pensamiento.

—Seguro que lo haré —le guiñé un ojo mientras que Yurio exclamaba palabras altisonantes en voz baja.

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa y nos estiramos un poco, el tiempo se nos había ido volando. Estaba por despedirme cuando de pronto Otabek me toma del codo y me saca un poco del círculo donde todos se despedían.

—Tienes que llevarlo al médico. Esa caída fue demasiado fuerte como para que esté tan cuerdo. Es mejor que lo revisen, aunque él diga sentirse bien. Tú conoces ese tipo de golpes, son engañosos.

Me quedé de piedra.

—Lo sé... —admití, y era cierto, sé lo peligrosos que son, pero tengo miedo de llevarlo al médico y encontrar una desagradable sorpresa. Tenía miedo—. Gracias —le sonreí al siempre serio de mi amigo.

Así nos despedimos y se fue cada quien por su rumbo. Noté que Yuuri y yo fuimos los únicos que se dirigieron al hotel, el resto quería seguir fuera un poco más.

Caminábamos hombro con hombro, él aún iba muy apenado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y yo sólo pude enternecerme.

—Nee... Viktor.

—¿Sí? —contuve mis ganas de abrazarlo, pues además se veía que tenía frío.

—¿En serio hice todas esas cosas?

—¡Y mucho más! —reí y él se escandalizó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió, temeroso.

—Umh... muchas cosas —me llevé una mano a la barbilla, pensando y disfrutando las imágenes que aparecían en mi mente.

—¿Algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme? —se espantó y aproveché la situación.

—Espero que no... —le dirigí mi mirada más sugerente y seductora, y parecía haber funcionado, pues se alarmó como nunca antes.

—¡Dios! ¡Tienes que decirme lo que ocurrió! ¡Ahora!

Reí un poco y asentí.

—Lo haré, ¿pero no quieres llegar antes al hotel? Está haciendo un poco de frio.

—¿Uh? ¿Tienes frío? —me miró asombrado.

—No —reí un poco—. Pero tú sí.

Ahora sí, no pude contenerme. Me le acerqué todo lo posible, pasé mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, y el derecho por su pecho, abrazándolo sin dejar de caminar. En un principio se escandalizó un poco y forcejeó, pero al ver que no me movería, terminó cediendo y hasta se relajó un poco.

—Yuuri —dije de pronto, habíamos quedado en un cómodo silencio que ambos disfrutamos, estábamos por llegar al hotel.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Oh no comiences con lo mismo —frunció el ceño—. Eso ya quedó en el pasado, estoy perfectamente.

Suspiré. Me preocupaba, durante la cena lo noté algo ausente y pensativo. Y yo no he podido olvidar el golpe tan fuerte que se dio en la cabeza.

—Vamos con el médico.

—No.

—Pero Yuuri...

—Dije que no —suspiró—. Viktor, estoy bien —sonrió, tratando de convencerme—. Iremos con el médico mañana, después de la final ¿De acuerdo?

Maldición, Yuuri ¿Cómo haces para convencer tan fácil?

—Está bien —suspiré.

—De acuerdo, ahora me vas a mostrar tus videos y fotos del banquete —tomó mi mano y no la soltó hasta que los dos entramos a su habitación.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_11/12/16_ **


	3. Noche Caliente

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**3**

**_"Noche caliente"_ **

—Ahora sí, explícame todo lo que pasó —se sentó en la cama y Viktor lo imitó, sentándose frente a él.

El ruso suspiró y procedió a explicarle, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió.

—Oh, es tu mamá. Espera un segundo —contestó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Hiroko—san! Lo siento, hace rato se cortó la llamada, pero sí, como le dije, Yuuri está muy bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse. En este momento estamos en el hotel. De hecho... —miró al menor, pensativo—... está aquí conmigo ¿Quiere que se lo comunique? —ofreció, sonriente, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una cara de asombro y nerviosismo, un inmenso sonrojo se hizo presente en todo su rostro—. Está bien —soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla—. ¡Hasta luego! —colgó.

—¡¿Desde cuándo te llevas así con mi madre?! —se asombró.

—Somos amigos —sonrió.

—¿Has estado hablando con ella?

—Sí. Me llamó después de ver tu accidente. Toda tu familia estaba preocupada, así que los mantuve al tanto.

—Oh... gracias —se sintió un mal hijo al no recordar siquiera llamarlos para decirles que estaba bien—. Pero bueno, dime ya lo que ocurrió esa noche —no podía evitarlo, estaba ansioso, temía descubrir algo muy vergonzoso.

—Mmm... —se llevó una mano al mentón mientras miraba hacia el techo, buscando la forma correcta de comenzar—. Verás... yo te estuve observando desde que llegaste al banquete, te reconocí de inmediato, pues fuiste el único que rechazó una foto conmigo —se llevó una mano al corazón—. En serio me dolió ese rechazo, pero fue desde ahí cuando me di cuenta de tu existencia.

El japonés infló sus mejillas y el otro sólo pudo reír un poco.

—Pensé en ir y hablarte, pues me sentí mal al haberte ofrecido una foto sin saber que eras tú el patinador que quedó en último, seguro te sentiste peor que yo.

El aludido rodó los ojos y resopló al recordar esos tiempos.

—Bueno. Entonces decidí ir a buscarte, pero los fans me tenían acaparado, así que sólo vi de lejos cómo te hiciste amigo del champán —rio un poco—. No sólo yo, sino todos, notamos cómo te fuiste desinhibiendo con cada copa. En fin, de pronto te aburriste de las copas y tomaste la botella entera. Fue muy gracioso cuando fuiste hacia Yurio y le ofreciste alcohol ¡Fue inolvidable la expresión de ambos! Luego lo retase a un duelo de baile, lo más cómico fue cuando él aceptó y ambos fueron a la mitad de la pista a bailar, incluso parecía que él estaba ebrio, pero obviamente no era así. Y mira... —le mostró el video—...te mueves bien.

—¿¡¿Qué?!?! —se escandalizó al ver esos pasos que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer.

—No imaginé que fueras a olvidar todas las cosas graciosas y atrevidas que hiciste esa noche. Recuerdo que parecías divertirte tanto, que pensé que te daba igual haber perdido en el GPF de ese año. La competencia entre Yurio y tú fue épica y no voy a negar que me reí como nunca en la vida lo había hecho. Los dos se tomaron tan en serio ese reto que no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. Todo era muy divertido, incluso te apoyé en el duelo de baile, pero todo se descontroló cuando fuiste a retar a Chris... —suspiró dramáticamente y mostró el video donde el suizo y el japonés están bailando juntos alrededor de un tubo. Yuuri casi se desmaya—. No me quejo, te veías tan sensual —le brillaron los ojos—. Pero Chris te tocaba demasiado —frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Y—yo hice eso?! —casi le sangra la nariz al verse a sí mismo, sólo en calzoncillos y corbata, enredado en el cuerpo de un Chris muy... emocionado.

—Sí, no fue mi parte favorita de la noche —dijo con seriedad mientras buscaba más fotos en el teléfono. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Estaba acaso celoso? —. Pero esto.... —rio a carcajadas—. Esto, Yuuri, fue casi lo mejor —le mostró las fotos que Chris le había mandado, esas que les tomó a ambos bailando, cuando ya casi no había gente y bailaban quién sabe qué rayos, pero ambos se veían tan felices—. Disfruté mucho ese momento, no me importaba que los demás me vieran cometer esas locuras a pesar de estar sobrio. Nada me importó, pues... tú comenzaste a mirarme de una forma especial.

—Y... ¿Cuál fue la mejor parte?

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste que eso fue "casi" lo mejor.

—Oh... es verdad... —sonrió—. Lo mejor fue que en esa noche conocí la sonrisa más bella del mundo, un chico de verdad muy sexy y a mi más grande y valioso fan —miró fijamente hacia los ojos castaños y le sonrió de una manera muy cálida y entrañable, esperando su reacción escandalizada, pero ésta nunca llegó. No se imaginó que la mente de Yuuri comenzó a recobrar el sentido y recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos de esa noche, o casi todos.

—Ya recuerdo... recuerdo que te abracé y que antes de retar a Yurio te pedí que fueras mi entrenador y... ¡Oh no! —se avergonzó tanto que se cubrió todo el rostro.

Viktor soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Me dijiste que estarías trabajando en el onsen de tu familia, que fuera a visitarte. También me pediste que fuera tu entrenador si ganabas el duelo contra Yurio.

—¿Entonces gané? —se asombró y Viktor rio más fuerte.

—Era imposible que no ganaras. Debo decirte que hasta Chris se asombró con tu manera tan libre y suelta de bailar, reconoció que eras mejor que él y te nombró el ganador oficial, tanto en tu duelo con Yurio como el de pole dance —suspiró soñadoramente—. Esa noche fue tan especial.

—Ya veo... —se puso muy nervioso, una alarma se encendió en su cerebro—. Y... ¿Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió?

—¿Es todo lo que recuerdas? —su sonrisa se volvió algo triste cuando Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo recuerdo el ridículo que hice en el banquete, pero nunca supe cómo fue que llegué a mi habitación. Supuse que Celestino me llevó.

La mirada del ruso entristeció un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Al finalizar la fiesta decidí acompañarte a tu habitación —suspiró—. Algún día repetiremos lo que ocurrió esa noche, sólo que será mejor —lo miró pícaramente.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Viktor, dime ya lo que pasó en esa noche! —se sonrojó tanto que el otro creyó que se desmayaría—. ¿Acaso tú y yo...?

—"Tú y yo..." ¿Qué? —tomó la barbilla del japonés con suavidad y se le acercó lo suficiente para que el pobre se sintiera intimidado ante esa mirada azulada tan profunda.

—¡DIOS MÍO! —Se arrastró en la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera, se llevó ambas manos al rostro e hiperventiló con fuerza ante un atónito Viktor—. ¡¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!! ¡Por eso fuiste a Hasetsu! Y te comportabas tan... raro conmigo, te me acercabas mucho, e incluso pediste que aclaráramos nuestra relación ¡Por eso me pedías que durmiéramos juntos! —lo apuntó acusador con un dedo tembloroso—. ¡Por eso no te importaba que te viera completamente desnudo! Porque... ya lo había hecho antes... ¡Dios! —se abrazó a sí mismo.

Viktor entristeció un poco, pero a pesar de ello no borró la sonrisa leve de su rostro.

—No pasó nada esa noche.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que oyes —sonrió con decepción—. Estabas tan ebrio que te quedaste dormido antes de... antes de que lo nuestro se convirtiera en _algo más..._ —suspiró—. Ahora entiendo por qué te sorprendió tanto el que yo fuera a buscarte a Japón, y entiendo por qué mis técnicas de seducción no hacían efecto en ti.

—Claro que hicieron efecto —admitió sin pensarlo, seguía muy sonrojado y a Viktor le brillaron los ojos.

—¡¿En serio?! —casi aplaudió de felicidad—. En ese entonces sólo pude debérselo al alcohol que ingeriste esa noche, pensé: "Vaya que es tímido estando sobrio" no te puedo negar que me sorprendí bastante cuando llegué a Hasetsu y te encontré en tu forma de cerdito.

—Oh, vamos, cállate —se avergonzó al recordar lo gordo que estaba en ese tiempo.

—Tuviste un cambio muy radical. En la fiesta tenías un cuerpo tan... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, recordando con mucho gusto—... espectacular, que me asombré al ver lo gordito que puedes llegar a estar. Lo bueno es que volviste a tu peso normal en poco tiempo —rio.

—Ya no digas eso —se avergonzó más. Le daba pena recordarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Sinceramente creo que te veías muy adorable, si no fuera por el patinaje, te habría dicho que te quedaras así, tan lindo, como un tierno lechoncito.

—¡V—viktor!

—Recuerdo esos días como si hubiera sido ayer —suspiró soñador—. Yo no entendía por qué te alejabas tanto de mí, pero logré conocer muchas facetas que desconocía. A veces parecía que volverías a mostrarme a ese Yuuri del banquete. Pero ahora todo es tan claro —se sonrojó un poco mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, avergonzado—. Ya puedo entender por qué no parabas de rechazarme una y otra y otra vez. ¡Ahora estoy sumamente avergonzado! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Debió haber sido realmente incómodo para ti que me acercara tanto, ¡seguro pensaste que era un acosador!

—N—no, nada de eso —desvió la mirada—. Yo... no me sentía incómodo, sólo sorprendido y... feliz.

Nikiforov lo miró con verdadero asombro.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió cuando me llevaste a mi habitación esa noche? —preguntó, decidido.

—Umh... —se sonrojó un poco—. Las cosas subieron de tono, hicimos algunas cosas que... —se sonrojó más y a Yuuri le pareció el ser más bello del mundo. Descubrió en ese momento que ama verlo sonrojado, cosa que casi nunca ocurre—... que preferiría no mencionar.

—Pero dijiste que no lo hicimos —le costó mucho trabajo mencionar esas simples palabras.

—Y no fue así. Sigues siendo virgen, mi pequeño Yuuri —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Quién dice que soy virgen?

El ruso se quedó sin palabras, incluso palideció.

—Tú dijiste que no habías tenido novia —se vio como si el pobre de Viktor se fuera desinflando poco a poco.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que lo sea —desvió la mirada, muy sonrojado.

—Ya veo... —se desilusionó verdaderamente—. ¿Quién?

—¿Eh?

—¿Con quién la perdiste?

—Uhm... —se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, sí lo soy —se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Nikiforov casi se va de espaldas.

—Eres cruel.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me avergüenza el hecho de serlo a pesar de mi edad y que tú... tú seguramente no lo eres desde hace mucho.

—Tienes razón, pero eso no tiene importancia.

Ahora el que se desinfló fue Yuuri. Quería preguntarle con quién habría sido, pero no tenía caso, era un hecho que no los iba a conocer. ¿Habría sido un hombre? ¿O una mujer? ¿O varios? No quería pensar en eso, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, Viktor lo siguió, estaban a punto de despedirse y el ruso lo notó, así que se le adelantó.

—Yuuri —lo llamó de pronto, éste se sobresaltó al sentir que acomodaban un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Si? —disfrutó de la suave caricia.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—¡¿¡Ehh?!?

Viktor parpadeó confundido ante su reacción. Se había aventurado a preguntar por enésima vez, aun sabiendo la respuesta de siempre: "No"

Yuuri lo meditó unos segundos, observó su expresión necesitada y la profundidad de sus palabras al decirlo con ese brillo en los ojos tan... Yuuri no sabía lo afectado que aún estaba Viktor después de ver el golpe que se dio, era inconsciente de la preocupación que oprimía el corazón del ruso. No sabía que se estremecía cada vez que recordaba la escena en las pantallas. Había tenido tanto miedo al verlo perder poco a poco la consciencia.

**_Viktor._ **

Se quedó muy pensativo luego de mi petición. Creí que terminaría negándose como siempre, pero oh sorpresa... asintió con la cabeza y sin mirarme, dijo:

—Puedes dormir por allá —señaló el pequeño e incómodo catre que estaba guardado en el armario. Yo sólo hice un leve puchero, sonreí e incapaz de articular otra palabra en mi garganta que temblaba de emoción por su "Sí" me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo sin atreverme a soltarlo, como si al hacerlo se fuera a marchar de mi vida. Quizás sea el hecho de que verlo sufrir un accidente me puso muy sensible. Enseguida lo arrastré hacia la cama y lo tumbé sobre ella, conmigo sobre él, dejándole todo mi peso encima.

—¡Vi—Viktor! Me estás aplastando...

—¡Ah! Es que estoy tan agotado —fingí un bostezo y me acurruqué sobre su pecho. Trató de quitarme de encima, pero mi peso era mayor que su fuerza. Reí un poco y me aferré a su cuerpo como sanguijuela.

**_Yuuri._ **

Intenté quitármelo de encima, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero no quería, sentir todo su peso sobre mí era tan relajante y excitante a la vez. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?!

¡Aún no podía creer todo lo que me dijo! Él y yo estuvimos a punto de... ¡no puede ser! Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y la cabeza de Viktor reposaba justo sobre mi pecho ¿Lo escuchará? Demonios, claro que sí, podía jurar que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Pasamos unos minutos así, sin movernos, creo que se quedó dormido.

Se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al escuchar de repente ese tono grave, sereno y sensual en su voz. Me había preguntado:

—Yuuri, ¿Qué haremos en tu cumpleaños? Faltan sólo tres días.

Me puse nervioso y tragué en seco. Mi mente no puede ser coherente, no mientras lo tenga así de cerca.

—Quiero darte algo especial —murmuró en tono modorro, quizás sí se estaba quedando dormido.

—Me basta con... —tragué en seco—. Me basta con que estés junto a mí. No necesito nada más.

Ahora sí se incorporó, al menos lo necesario para que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Dios, que escena tan hermosa tengo ante mis ojos. Su mentón apoyado sobre mi pecho, sus brazos alrededor mío y sus ojos fijos en mí. Su rostro estaba por completo conmocionado.

—¡Yuuri! —me abrazó con mucha fuerza—. ¿Lo dices en serio? —Sus ojos claros brillaron como nunca, y esa amplia sonrisa era tan pura y verdadera...

—Completamente en serio —me atreví a extender una mano a su mejilla acariciándolo.

Creo que no se lo esperaba, pues se sobresaltó, incluso lo sentí estremecerse y su expresión cambió a una de completo asombro, sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad y por un momento juré sentir el palpitar alocado de su corazón contra mi pecho ¿O era el mío?

De pronto se apoyó en sus codos para impulsarse hacia arriba y quedar con su rostro a centímetros del mío, entonces me miró largamente, sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento tan profundo que sólo yo podría entender, su mirada estaba llena de amor, y algo más.

Y así se inclinó hasta que sus labios se acercaron a mi oído.

—Yuuri ¿Qué somos?

Vaya pregunta, yo también quisiera saberlo.

—Amigos —fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero decirlo me dejó un amargo sabor de boca. Supe que no fueron las palabras correctas cuando rio sin ganas.

—¿Amigos? —suspiró—. Claro que somos amigos, pero cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón se detuvo para volver a palpitar segundos después con una fuerza y un ritmo casi inhumano. ¿Enamorado? ¡¿¡ENAMORADO DE MÍ?!?!

—Dime, Yuuri ¿Alguna vez has pensado en besarme?

Mi boca se secó y mi mente se volvió picadillo.

—¿Q—qué? —aún no asimilaba su extraña confesión cuando me viene con otra bomba. No puedo.

Siguió mirándome fijo a los ojos.

—Porque yo sí. Todo el tiempo. Justo antes de irme a dormir cada noche, a primera hora, cuando me levanto por la mañana, cada vez que te veo patinar, cada vez que sonríes para mí, siempre que estoy contigo... siempre pienso en hacerlo y como sabes, ya lo he hecho varias veces, han sido tres veces en las que no he logrado contenerme y me he atrevido a besarte, sin mencionar los besos de la noche del banquete. Me atreví a robar tu primer beso y no hemos tocado el tema aún ¿Por qué Yuuri? ¿Es que acaso piensas que fueron accidente? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Los besos que te di fueron con la completa intención de demostrarte cuanto te amo. Esto es lo que siento, sin mencionar todas las caricias y besos que nos dimos la noche del banquete.

En ese instante sentí que un rayo me atravesaba de pies a cabeza, y estoy seguro de que él pudo percibir muy bien el momento en que temblé. Y es que no puedo creerlo. Lo miré con ojos muy abiertos, apenas creyendo que él verdaderamente acaba de confesarme su amor.

—Dime algo —pidió con un nerviosismo muy poco común en él—. Lo que sea, pero dime algo —noté una repentina inseguridad en sus ojos.

Después de asimilarlo y de ver lo maravillosamente bien que se siente ser correspondido. Le sonreí, acaricié su mejilla de nuevo y lo jalé de la nuca para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Te amo.

Me separé un poco sólo para ver su expresión llena de asombro. ¡Se veía tan adorable que...!

No me resistí y lo volví a jalar de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mis labios para plantarle un beso que nunca me había atrevido a darle. Era la primera vez que tomama la iniciativa, sólo espero haberlo hecho bien. ¡Me siento tan nervioso!

Supe que lo disfrutaba cuando soltó un leve gemido. Esto encendió algo en mí que nunca antes había experimentado. De pronto Viktor se acomodó un poco más sobre mí, me tomó con cuidado de las mejillas y profundizó el beso. Me mordió sutilmente le labio inferior y yo como instinto reflejo abrí mi boca, nunca lo había hecho, y como consecuencia sentí en ese beso algo más que los labios de Viktor.

¡Dios!

Ahora fue mi turno de gemir. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y cortas. Él volvió a morder mi labio inferior, sólo que ahora con un poco más de fuerza, y esto activó algo en mí que... ni yo me esperaba. Sólo me dejé llevar. Agarré su nuca con ambas manos y lo atraje más hacia mí, profundizando todo lo posible el contacto. De pronto sentí mucho calor. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados cuando tuve que abrirlos para toparme con esa expresión en él tan... sexy: sus ojos entrecerrados, inundados de placer y con un brillo pasional que nunca antes le había visto.

—Oh, Yuri... —jadeó, más apasionado a cada minuto—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —juntó su frente con la mía en un acto demasiado tierno, sentí el calor subir a mi rostro y negué con la cabeza ¡Demonios! ¿No entiende que no puedo pensar coherentemente en estas circunstancias?—. Te dije que nadie conocía tu verdadero Eros, pero yo... —se estremeció antes de seguir, lo noté y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que significaba esto para él—... estoy a punto de conocerlo —la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó en una hermosa y seductora sonrisa que me desarmó por completo, y al mismo tiempo provocó que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho. ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta este punto?

En ningún punto de mi vida me había considerado homosexual, incluso ahora, no me considero de esa forma. Sólo estoy seguro de algo: amo a Viktor Nikiforov. Lo amo, lo admiro y no hay persona en el mundo que me haga sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo como lo hace él.

—Es una lástima que no recuerdes la noche del banquete —murmuró contra la piel de mis labios—. No llegamos muy lejos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que recuerde esto...

Mi espalda se arqueó ante el placer de sentir sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda. ¡Dios santo! Ni si quiera yo sabía que fuera tan sensible en esa área. ¿Es posible que conozca mejor mi cuerpo que yo mismo?

Ahora mi piel se puso de gallina cuando sentí su risilla traviesa sobre la piel de mi cuello.

—Eres tan sensible y tan adorable —se separó lo suficiente para que ambos nos viéramos a la cara. Mi rostro seguramente estaba más rojo que la grana, en cambio él se veía tan seguro de lo que hacía, tan feliz, tan calmado.

Extendió ahora su mano hasta mi mejilla izquierda y retiró con cuidado la gasa que cubría mi herida. Me sonrojé aún más cuando la quitó por completo y besó mi piel dañada.

—No puedo explicar con palabras... todo lo que me haces sentir. Sólo puedo decirte: gracias, gracias por corresponder a este sentimiento —juntó su frente con la mía y de pronto se vio más tranquilo todavía. Por mi mente sólo pasaba el pensamiento: "Bésame, bésame y continua lo que dejamos a medias"

**_Viktor._ **

Pude notar lo nervioso que se ponía ante mi tacto. A diferencia de la noche del banquete, ahora estaba sobrio y no era tan desinhibido. Me siento un poco aprovechado, apenas le acabo de exponer mis sentimientos y ya me lo quiero llevar a la cama, debería ser más considerado, además que él nunca lo ha hecho antes, quizás lo estoy presionando. Pero es que me es tan difícil retenerme, no ahora que pude probar de nuevo sus labios, su piel; no ahora que pude hacerlo estremecerse con mis caricias.

Sonreí y mi ego aumentó al pensar con orgullo que soy el primero en proporcionarle tales caricias y placer a mi gran amor.

—Yuuri... —sé que me arrepentiré de esto en unas horas, pero tengo que hacerlo, no quiero orillarlo a hacer nada que no quiera. Mi pequeño, adorable e inocente Yuuri—... ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Quieres que yo sea tu primera vez?

Veo cómo se sonroja inocentemente. Me mira fijo a los ojos y por unos segundos frunce el ceño.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, su mirada se volvió más profunda, oscura y penetrante.

—Creí que deseabas conocer mi verdadero eros.

—¡Amazing! —ni un segundo pasó, pues mis labios ya estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos. Mis brazos lo tenían preso contra el colchón y no podía estar más feliz.

Pronto la ropa se hizo estorbosa. Hacía calor, mucho calor. Quería sentir desesperadamente su piel desnuda rozando contra la mía, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, debo repetirme mentalmente una y otra vez que es su primera experiencia de este tipo, debo ser considerado. Me incorporé un poco y esto pareció disgustarlo, vi su cara de puchero al ver que me alejaba, pero pronto fue reemplazada por una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que comenzaba a quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines... acaricié sus pequeños pies desnudos con cariño, pero él no pareció conforme con eso y me arrastró de nuevo a sus labios. Me sorprendí y me llené de gozo al ver que se había quitado los anteojos y su cabello ya no estorbaba en su frente, se veía tan... eros.

Tuve que separarme sólo un poco para quitarle la camisa. Me asombré al admirar con cuidado por primera vez todo su torso. No había rastro del pequeño katsudon que vi en Japón, sus músculos estaban perfectamente tonificados y bien marcados.

Irresistible.

Y su piel tan blanca y tersa me tentó a acariciarlo. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero no con un Yuuri sobrio, totalmente dispuesto y entregado como ahora. Extendí mi mano hacia su abdomen. Sonreí al ver cómo se estremecía con sólo sentir mi tacto en su piel. Alcé la mirada y me enternecí, tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente acostado bocarriba y su rostro entero se veía más rojo que un tomate.

No quise esperar más y le quité los pantalones.

—¡Wow!

No puedo creerlo. Su excitación se notaba demasiado aún debajo de la ropa interior.

—V—viktor yo... —se avergonzó mucho y quiso cubrirse. Yo lo detuve.

—Eres adorable —susurré en su oído, comenzando a acariciar toda la piel que tenía al alcance. Me enternece lo inocente y dulce que es, cualquiera que no lo conozca pensaría que apenas tiene veinte años, o incluso menos.

—No digas eso... —se sonrojó aún más—. No soy adorable.

Tuve que contener mis ganas de reír. No es adorable. Y me lo dice con una expresión de puchero tan...

No me resistí y asalté de nuevo sus labios, sólo que ahora un poco más hambriento que antes. Mis manos no dejaban de recorrer su piel perfecta. Mordí sus labios y lo incité a abrirlos para introducirme en él. Dios, era tan maravillosa esta sensación, pero nada se comparaba con el momento en el que él introdujo su lengua en mi boca, acariciando tentativamente.

**_Narradora._ **

Ese beso estaba tan cargado de emociones que ambos sentían una poderosa carga eléctrica distribuyéndose por todo su cuerpo como la sangre caliente en sus venas, como si desde cada poro exhalara un poco de esa electricidad. Yuuri sentía un montón de mariposas mareadas por todo su estómago, felices y revoloteadoras, llenando de calidez todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan sonrojado y nervioso, sintiéndose amado como en ningún momento anterior.

De pronto las manos del ruso descendieron sin mesura a la cintura del menor, acariciándolo casi con desesperación y sintiendo que no había ser más perfecto que él, sintiéndose total y completamente feliz, correspondido y con ese sentimiento de quererlo amar con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo demostrarle con sus caricias y besos que estaría seguro entre sus brazos, que protegería y defendería ese amor a capa y espada.

Y Yuuri lo abrazó más y lo besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar esa misma noche. El aire se le agotaba, pero sólo se separaba fugazmente de él para tomar apenas un suspiro y no tener que separarse de ese beso tan demandador, que, en ese instante necesitaba más que cualquier tipo de oxígeno.

En cuanto a Viktor... él sabía a la perfección que, de continuar así, no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, necesitaba más de él, necesitaba demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, por eso lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, suspirando su tierno aroma; tomó su rostro ahora con ambas manos y admiró lo bello que era, se sintió inmensamente afortunado por compartir un momento tan perfecto con él.

Nikiforov no supo en qué momento su amante se incorporó, dejándolo ahora a él de espaldas al colchón, con un atrevido y al mismo tiempo nervioso Yuuri a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrió extasiado cuando vislumbró esa mirada tan _eros_ en esos ojos castaños, pero se tuvo que contener de soltar una risilla al ver que las manos nerviosas y algo torpes de él no lograban desabotonarle la camisa y mucho menos quitarle los pantalones.

—Déjame ayudarte —susurró el ruso, incorporándose para quedar sólo en ropa interior. Ambos estaban a la par.

Yuuri se quedó paralizado al verlo casi desnudo una vez más, pero no fue eso lo que causó su estado actual, sino el hecho de tenerlo debajo de él, casi desnudo y dispuesto a recibir y dar todo el cariño posible. Bajó su mirada un poco y se escandalizó al ver la felicidad debajo de esa ropa interior. Viktor estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

**_Yuuri._ **

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando ¡No puedo creerlo! Traté de calmar mi respiración, pero era imposible, mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo transpiraba y mi entrepierna... demonios, dolía.

Miré su rostro y me puse más nervioso al ver su serenidad, su tranquila y seductora sonrisa dirigida sólo hacia mí. Me sentí todo un novato, a decir verdad no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso. No, un ataque de nervios ahora no, por favor.

Y parecía ser que leyó mis pensamientos.

De pronto tomó mi mano derecha y la acomodó directo en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

—¿Lo sientes? —me preguntó, ahí fue cuando noté que no era el único nervioso y emocionado—. Es culpa tuya —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Tembloroso, tomé su mano e hice lo mismo.

—Me siento igual —sonreí y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Luego lo miré y no pude evitar perderme unos segundos contemplándolo. Esto era demasiado, era perfecto, con esa piel tan fina y blanca escondida del sol, con sus labios perfilados y carnosos que invitaban a ser besados, esa singular y recta nariz, sus ojos tan profundos como el mar y al mismo tiempo tan potentes, transmitiéndome un sinfín de emociones.

No quise pensar más. Me dejaría llevar, sí, eso haría.

Me recosté sobre él, sosteniendo mi torso sobre un codo para no aplastarlo, alcé mi mano hacia su mejilla y uní nuestros labios en un beso entrañable. No era suficiente para mí, así que descendí a su mandíbula, luego a su cuello. Sonreí victorioso al escuchar su largo suspiro cuando dejé un delicioso sendero de saliva y calor sobre su piel.

Hundió una de sus manos en mi cabeza, masajeando con cariño mi cuero cabelludo, al tiempo que guiaba mis besos sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Ahora... te pareces más al Yuuri de hace un año —murmuró entrecortadamente cuando descendí mis labios hasta su clavícula.

Me incorporé sólo un poco y subí hasta su oído.

—No has visto nada... —¿¡Yo dije eso!?! Dios mío, me desconozco y eso que no había bebido alcochol.

Solté un muy leve soplido en su oreja y él se estremeció de pies a cabeza, incluso pude sentir que arqueó un poco su espalda.

Al parecer había encontrado su punto débil, no muy diferente al mío.

De ahí en adelante me dediqué exclusivamente a besar y mordisquear su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Me sentí orgulloso al escucharlo suspirar. Seguí sintiéndome orgulloso de ello hasta que se me fue el aliento al sentir cómo un par de manos se deslizaban debajo de la parte trasera de mi bóxer. Tenía sus manos sobre mis nalgas y no esperó ni un segundo antes de apretarlas a su antojo.

—No me había atrevido a decírtelo antes, pero... me encanta tu trasero —casi gruñó contra la piel de mi hombro. Dejó una mordida ahí y comenzó a descender sus manos un poco más, llevándose así la última prenda que cubría mi desnudez.

Tengo miedo.

—Relájate —susurró muy suavemente y yo sólo me dejé hacer. Aún estaba sobre él, pero es él quien me acariciaba y me daba placer mientras yo sólo puedía cerrar los ojos fuertemente y abrazarme a su pecho, y es que... es tan cálido. Llegó un momento en que todo me empezó a dar vueltas, de pronto mi cabeza dolió y palpitó con fuerza, tuve que recostarme contra su pecho para aminorar el malestar ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

—Yuuri —escuché que me hablaba, pero no pude alzar la mirada, estaba muy mareado—. Yuuri —insistió. Ya había quitado sus manos de aquel lugar y ahora intentaba separar mi rostro de su pecho, quería verme—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —se oía espantado.

—Sí... sólo un poco mareado.

Se quedó callado e inmóvil. Abrí los ojos y deseé no haberlo hecho, pues su expresión era de completa y pura preocupación.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Negué de inmediato, tuve que mentir.

—Sólo... sólo es la emoción del momento, estoy muy... excitado —suspiré y me aferré más a su pecho. Escuché una ronca risita resonar en su cavidad torácica.

—Mi Yuuri —me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó el mentón sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello y espalda. Era tan relajante.

Y así me encontré deseando que fuese en verdad posible quedarnos así, suspendidos por siempre en ese momento tan tierno, conmigo entre sus brazos protectores, sintiendo su tacto, su calor y su aliento contra mi piel. Pero también estaba muy consciente de la fuerte erección presionándose contra la mía. Pude sentir su deseo tan palpable como el mío.

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y ambos jadeamos al sentirnos. Sólo una tela nos separaba de estar por completo desnudos.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —sentí que murmuró con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Es que... todo esto es nuevo para mí, y al saber que tú ya eres experto... me siento en desventaja, sólo es eso.

Con una mano me obligó a mirarlo, vi sus ojos llenos de amor.

—Tendré cuidado contigo —me miró dulcemente para después besarme—. Además... también es mi primera vez... con un hombre.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso temblaba y se estremecía así. Esto era algo nuevo para él también.

—Pero me alegra que no seas de nadie, aún.

No sé en qué momento mi espalda dio contra el colchón y segundos después tenía a unos labios hambrientos sobre mi boca, mientras unas manos demasiado traviesas me tocaban por encima de la ropa interior. Gemí un poco y él se vio aún más apasionado. Al tenerlo así, pude sentir cómo me hervía la sangre y mi deseo aumentaba exponencialmente. Quería hacerlo sentir tanto como él a mí, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo.

Deslicé mis manos por toda su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo, cada parte de su piel tan suave como la imaginé. Descendí poco a poco hasta atreverme a tocar su trasero. Soltó una risilla traviesa cuando introduje mis manos bajo su ropa, tal como había hecho conmigo.

—No te contengas —susurró sin dejar de besar y morder mi cuello—. Hazme lo que quieras.

El ritmo de mi corazón se disparó más hacia los cielos cuando escuché esas palabras casi en un gruñido. Fue tan... sexy.

—Muero por hacerte mío —gruñó, separándose de mi piel para mirarme y acariciar así mi rostro con una ternura infinita—. Pero por ser la primera vez iremos despacio. Aunque debo advertirte que en las siguientes no me contendré ni un poco —alzó una ceja y arrastró la comisura derecha de sus labios en una sonrisa demasiado sexy.

Entonces algo en mí se activó. Adiós a la vergüenza. Con mis manos extendidas acaricié y a apreté a mi antojo todo lo que tenía al alcance. Pronto me fue insuficiente, y tomando el borde de su ropa interior, la jalé hacia abajo. Viktor rio contra mis labios al sentir que no se la podía bajar por completo, pues se atoraba en cierta parte de su anatomía. Rio más cuando seguí intentando, pero la prenda se rehusaba a desengancharse.

—Permíteme ayudarte —se incorporó un poco, dispuesto a desnudarse por completo, pero algo interrumpió este momento tan especial: alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Viktor frunció un poco el ceño y luego me miró.

—Déjalos que toquen.

Ni siquiera pasó por mi mente el hecho de tener que abrir. En ese momento no me importaba nada en el mundo que no fuera él frente a mí, con una mano en el borde de sus calzoncillos, listo para arrojarlos lejos y yo... yo no podía moverme de mi lugar. Así que...el resto del mundo: jódanse.

—Ya se fueron —sonrió victorioso, se iba a quitar la ropa cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—¿Y si es algo importante? —sugerí con algo de preocupación. No era normal que insistieran tanto.

—Son las dos de la mañana, que dejen dormir.

—No estamos durmiendo —alcé una ceja y él, entre divertido y ansioso, se echó de nuevo sobre mí, acariciando con ambas palmas abiertas desde lo más bajo de mi vientre, hasta mis pectorales.

Gemí como loco cuando acompañó sus caricias con besos, recorriendo el mismo camino que sus manos, deteniéndose en mi ombligo unos segundos.

Y seguían tocando a la puerta, esta vez con mayor insistencia.

—No, Viktor, hay que abrir y... ¡Ah! —su lengua sustituyó a sus labios sobre mi ombligo.

—Déjalos... —suspiró y siguió con su trabajo.

—¡Yuuri, ábreme!

Viktor se detuvo abruptamente y ambos compartimos una mirada llena de asombro. Había sido la voz de Yurio, se oía desesperado.

De pronto se separó de mí y refunfuñando algo en su idioma natal que no entendí, se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la puerta.

—¡E—espera! ¡Él no sabe que estás aquí! —me puse los calzoncillos y lo seguí, deteniéndolo antes de que abriera la puerta—. Y estás casi desnudo ¡No se te ocurra abrir así!

Me miró con algo de diversión. No abrió la puerta, sólo se asomó por el agujerito de ésta y se asombró.

—Sí, es Yurio —murmuró extrañado.

—A ver... —lo empujé y me asomé—. Es verdad ¿Qué hará a estas horas por acá?

—¿¡Y si le ocurrió algo?! —se angustió y abrió la puerta de un tirón—. ¡Hola! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Estuve por recordarle la situación que vivíamos hace unos segundos, quise decirle que estábamos casi desnudos y aún algo _emocionados_ por el calentón, pero no pareció importarle. Ahora teníamos a un pequeño niño ruso en frente de nosotros, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con una expresión de asombro que nunca antes le había visto, incluso se había formado un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas. Y cómo no, si nos descubrió juntos, semidesnudos, sudorosos y agitados. ¡¡¡Qué vergüenza!!! Y Viktor sólo lo miraba sonriente, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta con una mano y la otra apoyada en su cadera.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?! ¡¿QUIEREN CAUSARME TRAUMAS IRREVERSIBLES?!? —comenzó a gritar en medio del pasillo.

Viktor lo silenció y lo metió al cuarto para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Oh no, no van a hacer un trío conmigo —se escabulló como un felino hasta la puerta, pero Viktor evitó que se escapara.

—No vas a irte tan fácil —sonrió de oreja a oreja, esto le dio escalofríos al pobre de Yurio. Miré a mi compañero sin entenderlo del todo—. Nos interrumpiste en un momento muy importante —intimidaba con su sonrisa y su tono muy serio—. Y veo que no estás lesionado, lastimado y mucho menos llorando ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir un momento tan especial como este? ¿Sabes? Al fin Yuuri y yo somos pareja, así que di lo que tengas que decir y vete —habló tan rápido y seguro que me mareé.

—¡Viktor! —exclamé, casi hiperventilando.

—¿¡Que ustedes qué?! —el tic en su ceja incrementó peligrosamente.

—Ya, no lo asustes más —me abochorné ante sus palabras mencionadas. De inmediato fui por un par de batas, me puse una y le extendí la otra a Viktor—. ¿Qué ocurre, Yurio? ¿Todo en orden? —inquirí con preocupación.

—¡No me llames así! —se quejó, y aún algo incómodo e inquieto por los "Traumas" que le causamos, nos miró con seriedad—. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

—Qué lindo, te preocupaste por Yuuri.

—¡Cállate, viejo! —alzó un puño amenazador ante él y yo contuve una risa cuando Viktor lo jaló de una oreja.

—No soy ningún viejo.

—Claro que sí, cuarentón —se quejó ante el estirón—. ¡Ya suéltame! —se zafó del agarre y se dio media vuelta—. Me voy, veo que estás muy bien —me miró y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey! Alto ahí, muchachito —puso una mano contra la puerta, evitando que la abriera.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo miró de mala gana.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas de la madrugada? Andabas en la calle ¿No es así?

Nunca vi que Viktor fuera tan serio y severo con él como lo estaba siendo ahora. Tampoco fui consciente de lo mucho que le preocupa Yurio, sino hasta ahora, pues estaba renuente a abrir la puerta e interrumpir lo nuestro, pero al ver que era él, no lo pensó ni un segundo.

—¿Y qué si es así? —lo miró retadoramente y Viktor apretó la mandíbula. Comencé a preocuparme, el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso—. No eres mi padre ni nada por el estilo, no puedes recriminarme nada —espetó.

—No deberías andar solo siendo tan tarde —dijo seriamente, pero con suavidad. Sus ojos estaban entornados hacia Yurio, sinceramente yo ya me habría intimidado ante unos ojos así—. ¿Y Yakov? ¿Te deja andar solo en una ciudad desconocida?

Por primera vez vi que Yurio bajaba la mirada y se ponía algo nervioso.

—No estaba solo. Estuve paseando con Otabek —se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar.

Compartimos la misma mirada llena de asombro. Él suspiró y relajó su expresión, se veía aliviado.

—Me alegra que haya hecho esa amistad. Otabek es bueno y maduro, está seguro con él.

Metí las manos a los bolsillos de la bata y lo miré por un largo rato. Seguía en la misma posición, con una mano contra la puerta, sólo que estaba demasiado pensativo, preocupado. Me atreví a acortar la distancia entre ambos, alcé mi mano hasta tocar su mejilla y sonreí un poco al ver que se estremeció ante mi tacto. Me miró al principio con sorpresa, pero luego me dirigió una mirada llena de ternura.

—¿En qué piensas?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Es Yurio, lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué?

Suspiró pesadamente y su rostro se volvió algo más serio. Tomó de mi mano y me llevó hasta la cama. Nos sentamos en el borde y luego de otro suspiro, comenzó a explicarme.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de él. En realidad nadie lo conoce bien, a excepción de Yakov y yo.

Miré su expresión triste y supuse que noticias no muy buenas se venían.

Y entonces comenzó a narrarme una triste historia protagonizada por Yuuri Plisetsky. Al parecer es hijo único, su madre murió cuando era apenas un niño de cinco años y su padre lo había abandonado después de eso, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de su abuelo materno, quien se había hecho responsable de él desde entonces. Mi corazón se conmovió hasta límites inexplicables cuando me dijo que Yurio era el sustento económico de su familia: su abuelo y él. El señor había enfermado hace un par de años, por lo cual Yurio se vio obligado a mejorar en el patinaje para poder ganar competencias, y con ello, el dinero de los premios para poder costear las medicinas de su abuelo.

Me dijo también que él se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero Yurio era tan obstinado y orgulloso que lo rechazó y mejor le propuso ser su pupilo, para mejorar y así ganarse por su propia cuenta el dinero que tanto necesitaba.

—Pero... el dinero que te dan por ganar en una competencia nacional no es tanto, o al menos así es en Japón, no sé cómo sea en Rusia.

—Es igual, no es la gran cosa.

—¿Entonces...? —por unos momentos no entendí, hasta que noté esa mirada en él—. ¡Tú! —lo apunté con un dedo—. ¿Lo has ayudado?

—Sin que se dé cuenta —sonrió un poco—. He duplicado la suma de cada uno de sus premios.

—Viktor... —me asombré.

—Era la única forma de ayudarlo, porque es tan orgulloso que... —suspiró—. Era la única manera.

—Dios mío, ahora no podré competir contra él sin sentirme mal. Quiero que gane, pero... —me detuve al escuchar una risilla.

—Tienes que ganar —me tomó de ambos hombros—. La situación de Yurio ha cambiado mucho en estos años, ahora todo es más tranquilo, el gobierno costea los medicamentos de su abuelo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Me alivié un poco al saberlo. Cuando se me pasó un poco la impresión, tuve que preguntar algo que me llenaba de curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo y cómo conociste a Yurio?

Sonrió de lado, al parecer divertido.

—Yo tenía doce años cuando lo conocí.

—Pero si ustedes se llevan esa edad ¿Cómo es qué...? ¡Oh! —lo conoce desde que nació.

—Su madre y la mía eran íntimas amigas, las dos fueron reconocidas patinadoras y las dos fueron las causantes que el patinaje se volviera tan importante en nuestras vidas —sonrió y yo me sorprendí un poco. Era la primera vez que mencionaba a su madre o algo de su pasado—. Recuerdo cuando la mejor amiga de mi madre dio la noticia de su embarazo, estaba muy feliz, dijo que si era niña, le pondría el nombre de mi madre: Yari.

Me sombré, era un nombre muy bonito.

—Pero como fue niño —rio levemente—. Lo modificó un poco y terminó siendo "Yuri"

—¿Y por qué quiso ponerle el nombre de tu madre?

—Porque como te dije, eran las mejores amigas, pero mi madre murió poco antes de que Yuri llegara al mundo...

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies. ¡¿Su madre había muerto?! ¿Por qué no me lo mencionó antes?

—Lo siento tanto, no sabía que tu mamá...

—Está bien —cerró los ojos y sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que puedo palpar en él—. ¿Sabes? Es curioso que tu madre me haya hecho recordar tanto a la mía y no me refiero al físico, sino a la calidez que emana de su ser —suspiró—. Cuando conocí a Hiroko—san fue difícil para mí no encariñarme con ella. Imagino que para Yurio debió haber sido igual. Creo que por eso me preocupo tanto por él, entiendo en parte todo lo que ha sufrido y lo difícil que es superar una pérdida de esa magnitud, y es por eso también que a veces me siento responsable de él, de lo que haga, de su bienestar. Es como un hermano menor para mí, aunque él insiste en decir que me creo su padre —se rio un poco.

—Viktor, no sabía todo eso —lo miré con algo de asombro.

—Lo sé, lo siento... somos pareja y hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes —me miró con un sentimiento que no supe interpretar bien ¿Tristeza? ¿Añoranza?

Luego repasé sus palabras en mi mente: "Somos pareja" se escuchaba tan bien.

—Pero poco a poco las irás descubriendo —acortó la distancia entre ambos y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo enterré el rostro en su cuello—. Sólo espero que no decidas irte de mi lado cuando termines de conocerme.

—Nunca podría separarme de ti —ahora yo lo rodeé con mis brazos y aspiré su suave aroma varonil. Mi piel se erizó cuando sentí sus labios besando una y otra vez mi cuello.

—Gracias, Yuuri, gracias... —me apretó más contra él y siguió el juego de besos y caricias. Coló las manos dentro de mi bata y yo me estremecí ante su calor—. Estás helado — soltó una risilla—. Tengo que arreglar eso —descendió sus besos hasta mi pecho y yo suspiré—. ¿En qué nos quedamos? —sonrió maliciosamente al mirarme, justo antes de tirarme de nuevo sobre la cama. Sentí mi cabeza impactándose suavemente contra el mullido colchón, pero fue suficiente para que una intensa jaqueca me asaltara. Solté la espalda de Viktor y me llevé ambas manos a mis sienes. Demonios, sí que dolía.

—Yuuri —escuché que me llamaba, sentí que acarició mi rostro con delicadeza. El dolor desapareció poco a poco—. Llevemos esto con calma, es mejor que ahora descanses y...

—No —lo jalé con ambas manos hasta mis labios.

La llama revivió.

Sentí que volvía a besarme, pero mucho más delicado que antes, con cuidado y casi con temor. Me besaba despacio, me acariciaba con lentitud y eso... eso me estaba relajando tanto que...

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo enterré el rostro en su cuello. Él soltó unas risitas ahogadas porque mi respiración le hizo cosquillas y yo suspiré... se estaba tan bien así, era mi lugar, no me movería de allí en mil años.

—¿Te estás quedando dormido? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No, sólo estoy muy a gusto.

—Yo también —suspiró y me apretó más contra él.

—Te amo —le dije por segunda vez en el día, se sentía tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan bien decir eso.

—Yo también te amo. Te amo tanto... —pronunció las palabras con una adoración y una reverencia que me hizo estremecer.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, no era lo mismo que dijera "Me he enamorado de ti" que un "Te amo" tan directo y profundo. Él mismo pronunció las palabras. Me lo estaba garantizando el brillo de sus ojos. No había lugar a miedos, dudas, o cualquier otra estupidez. Me ama, yo lo amo ¿Qué importa ya el resto del mundo?

Solté una risilla cargada de emociones y me aferré a su cuerpo, no queriendo soltarlo jamás.

**_Viktor._ **

Escuchar esas palabras de su boca me hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo ¡Soy correspondido! Me ama como yo a él. No pude creer la gran felicidad que invadió mi pecho, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ¡Yuuri me ama! Quise demostrárselo con más cariños, después de todo no creo que lleguemos más allá de los besos y caricias en esta noche. Aún lo siento algo cohibido con respecto a tener sexo, se ponía muy nervioso cuando yo sólo podía pensar en hacerlo mío, en hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Mi sangre hervía de nuevo sólo de imaginármelo, y más aún al sentir su piel desnuda rozando inocentemente contra la mía.

Me incorporé un poco para proponerle algo, pero...

Se había quedado dormido, así de repente.

Suspiré con resignación, pero es lo mejor, después de todo no estamos preparados con el material necesario para que podamos hacerlo, al menos no sin dolor, y yo no quiero que él sufra, hice nota mental de comprar lo necesario para poder hacerlo la próxima vez, quería ver el lado bueno y pensar en que tendría la oportunidad de hacer de esa ocasión una noche especial para ambos, nuestra primera vez juntos.

Decidí quitarle la bata de baño para después acomodarlo bien sobre el colchón, bajo las sabanas y obviamente conmigo encima. Lo abracé y me enredé en su cuerpo. Estaba fresco y agradable, demasiado suave.

Suspiré pesadamente y apagué la lámpara de la mesita de noche. No podía negar que el hecho de que se durmiera en pleno acto me hirió un poco el ego, y a decir verdad me preocupaba, inevitablemente lo relacioné a su accidente, pero... ¿Y si él es así? Nunca había dormido con él en la noche, quizás es de sueño pesado, quizás no soporta desvelos. Sí, debía ser eso.

Me abracé con más fuerza a su cuerpo, aspiré su dulce aroma y sonreí más que nunca, pues reviví la noche del banquete, Yuuri se quedó de nuevo dormido después de encender mis sentidos, pero ahora estaba la gran diferencia de que me quedaría a dormir con él entre mis brazos. Y eso... es lo mejor que he experimentado en la vida hasta ahora. Tener a un ser tan perfecto enredado en mi cuerpo, a sabiendas de que el amor tan inmenso que siento por él es correspondido de igual forma.

—Oh Yuuri —no puedo evitar murmurar en medio de la noche, y es que soy tan feliz.

**_Continuará..._ **

**15/12/16**


	4. Anillos

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**4**

**_"Anillos"_ **

**_Viktor._ **

La primera sorpresa que me llevé al despertar, fue al sentir una almohada sumamente cómoda bajo mi mejilla. Sonreí complacido al recordar lo que había pasado anoche, feliz de que no fuese sólo un sueño.

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios al escuchar cómo el corazón de Yuuri palpitaba tranquilamente contra mi oído. Su pecho desnudo era lo único que alcanzaba a ver sin moverme ni un centímetro. Entonces tomé consciencia del resto de mi cuerpo enredado con el suyo, ambos desnudos. Si bien no llegamos a hacerlo, pudimos sincerarnos el uno con el otro, nos acariciamos y experimenté uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida. Jamás me había sentido de esta forma al estar con alguien. Sus caricias tímidas llenaron mi ser de ternura y placer al mismo tiempo; él causaban algo en mí que aún no podía explicar.

Sonreí y aún algo modorro me acomodé mejor sobre su pecho. Era gracioso, pensé que la situación sería inversa, que él despertaría sobre mi pecho y no al revés. Pero es tan maravilloso tener esa piel tan suave como almohada, tan fresco, tan hermoso...

Moví mis manos bajo las mantas hasta poder abrazarlo, poniendo una de mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Quise dormir un poco más, aún no amanecía, pero me fue imposible. Mi corazón seguía acelerándose al ser consciente de mi situación. ¡No puedo estar más feliz! Tampoco pude resistir la tentación de alzar la mirada y toparme con su hermoso rostro. El aire se me atoró en la garganta. Siempre he pensado que Yuuri es muy apuesto, pero en este momento puedo decir que es el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se veía tan irresistible, con su rostro relajado, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo completamente revuelto.

Suspiré extasiado. ¡Qué maravilloso era despertar a su lado! Desearía que así fuese todos los días.

El tiempo pasó y yo no pude dejar de observarlo y agradecer al cielo por darme tan sublime regalo.

Amaneció antes de lo que esperaba y con ello llegó el sonido del insistente despertador. Ya eran las siete de la mañana. Demasiado temprano ¡No me quería levantar! Apagué y lancé esa cosa lejos, antes de que Yuuri se despertara. Pero debía despertarlo, hoy era el gran día y había que entrenar temprano con los demás.

Suspiré y deseé como nunca que la competencia terminara para poder pasar más tiempo así con él.

Me incorporé un poco sólo para acomodarme sobre él, dejándole un poco de mi peso encima para que fuera despertando. Su pecho contra el mío, su suave y fresca piel contra la mía tan ardiente.

—Yuuri —susurré despacio, sonriendo. Pero él dormía como piedra. Opté por acariciar su frente, despejándola de uno que otro cabello—. Despierta —seguí acariciando su rostro. No pude evitar entristecerme un poco al ver la herida en su mejilla, ya estaba cicatrizando, pero aun así me apachurraba un poco el corazón, no soportaba saberlo herido o enfermo, no lo soportaba—. Yuuri —le jalé la mejilla sana, pero ni así despertó.

Refunfuñé un poco y dejé todo mi peso sobre él.

—Mjhm... Viktor —gimió mi nombre entre sueños y yo, a pesar de estar sonrojado, tuve que aguantar mis ganas de reír como loco—. Sí... así... —gimió de nuevo y ahora no pude soportar las ganas de reír, pero ni así se despertó.

—Despierta, amor... —susurré contra su oído para después mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, fue a penas un roce, pero lo suficiente para que se despertara dando un brinco. Si no fuera porque estaba sobre él, ya habría terminado en el suelo.

Sus hermosos ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, su respiración estaba muy agitada y el sonrojo en su rostro era merecedor de una medalla de oro.

—¡V—viktor! —hiperventiló, vi la confusión en sus ojos, hasta que pareció recordar todo lo ocurrido—. ¿Me... me dijiste "amor"? —como si fuera posible, su sonrojo aumentó.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me arrastraba entre las sábanas (y aún sobre él) hasta llegar a sus labios. Los besé suave y seductoramente, él me correspondió con el mismo sentimiento y ternura.

—Buenos días —junté mi frente con la de él.

—Buenos días— acarició mis mejillas de una manera muy tierna mientras una sonrisa inigualable adornaba sus labios. De pronto pareció recordar algo, pues se tensó y me miró avergonzado—. ¡Viktor! ¡Lo siento tanto! Y—yo... me quedé dormido mientras tú y yo... ¡Lo siento tanto!

Reí un poco y lo apreté entre mis brazos con mucha fuerza.

—No te preocupes, ya me lo pagarás con intereses —le guiñé un ojo y sonreí al ver su nerviosismo—. Por cierto... es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos, pero... —suspiré—... tenemos que alistarnos para ir al entrenamiento, se nos hará tarde si no nos apuramos.

Vi cómo frunció el ceño chistosamente.

—Cinco minutos más —se tumbó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—Vamos Yuuri, hoy es el gran día —reí un poco y le piqué las costillas con un dedo, pero no hubo reacción—. ¿Yuuri?

Increíble.

Estaba dormido.

Fruncí un poco el ceño y opté por zarandearlo hasta que abrió sus ojos muy forzadamente.

—Estoy muy cansado... sólo cinco minutos más ¿Ok? —pidió suplicante.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero la preocupación se anidó en mi pecho. Yuuri no suele ser así. Esperé los cinco minutos para despertarlo de nuevo, sólo que en esta ocasión no lo espanté, no, sólo acaricié sus labios con los míos y eso fue suficiente para que volviera en sí.

—Tomaré un baño rápido —le dije y él asintió con una sonrisa adormilada—. A menos que quieras acompañarme en la ducha.

Se incorporó totalmente, sonrojado y nervioso. Interpretando mis palabras y reflexionando si lo decía en serio o no. Me enternecí y terminé revolviendo sus cabellos antes de ir a ducharme, aunque para asegurarme de que no se volvería a dormir, tuve que advertirle algo.

—Si al salir del baño te veo en esa cama, juro que te desnudo y te baño yo mismo —no vi su rostro, pues ya estaba dentro del baño, pero reí al escuchar su exclamación escandalizada.

Cuando salí, me lo encontré sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la cama y sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Yuuri! —lo llamé, entre divertido y sorprendido.

Él pegó un brinco.

—¡No estoy en la cama! ¡No estoy en la cama! —repitió, incorporándose torpemente, pero se desvaneció en el intento. Tuve que alcanzarlo para que no se diera contra el suelo.

—Yuuri —me espanté al verlo medio consciente entre mis brazos.

—Lo... siento... es sólo que... tengo mucho sueño... —recargó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y se quedó dormido nuevamente.

Mis rodillas palpitaban de dolor. No me di cuenta, hasta ahora, que me había dejado caer al suelo de lleno con tal de que él cayera sobre algo no tan duro. Maldición ¿Esto es normal?

Lo dejé dormir media hora más. Para ese entonces me tranquilicé un poco, pues despertó por sí mismo y pudo entrar a bañarse solo. Me quedé a un lado de la puerta del baño, pendiente de que no se fuera a quedar dormido dentro de la regadera. Cuando salió se veía mucho más despierto y animado. Sonreí al verlo un poco sonrojado cuando descubrió que lo esperaba justo en la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo en orden? —me preguntó despistadamente mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla que traía sobre el cuello.

No dije nada, sólo sonreí y le ayudé a secarse.

—Terminando el entrenamiento iremos con un médico. Y no acepto un no por respuesta ¿Entendido?

Dejé de secarle el cabello y me miró con asombro.

—Pero...

—Iremos.

Suspiró y aceptó.

 **> >><<<**

Llegamos a la sede del GPF y tal como lo imaginé, fuimos los últimos en llegar.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que se dignan a aparecer —se quejó Yurio, mirándonos feo. Yo sólo pude reír nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Phichit se nos había acercado, escudriñando a Yuuri con la mirada—. Estás pálido —frunció el ceño y luego me miró—. ¿Ya fueron con un médico?

Suspiré.

—Lo haremos saliendo del entrenamiento —respondió antes que yo, resignado y aún con aires de cansancio.

Antes de que yo le reprochara algo, se fue directo a los vestidores para salir momentos después sólo con su ropa ligera y deportiva. Traía los patines en mano y vi que se sentó en una banca para ponérselos. No lo pensé ni un segundo antes de plantarme frente a él y ponerme de cuclillas para atárselos. Y tal como esperaba, se sonrojó un poco y se puso nervioso, tan adorable como siempre.

—No te esfuerces mucho. Recuerda que no importa si ganas o no, para mí ya eres el mejor —le dije mientras terminaba de amarrar sus agujetas, alcé la mirada y me topé con sus ojos castaños algo vidriosos.

—Sabes que aun así lo haré, Viktor, no me daré por vencido.

Sonreí ante la decisión en sus ojos. Yuuri era otro, era más decidido y seguro de sí mismo, eso me encanta. Me volví a concentrar en dejar bien sujetos sus patines, pero nadie me preparó para lo que ocurrió en seguida.

Sentí que sus labios besaban con cariño mi cabeza, justo en mi remolino, donde meses antes me tocó con un dedo. Recuerdo lo gracioso que había sido aquello, pero ahora... este gesto tenía un significado más especial y profundo. Alcé mi rostro, sonriéndole y apreciando su hermosa piel sonrojada. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando acorté la distancia entre ambos y uní nuestros labios en una caricia profunda y entrañable. Me incorporé un poco para sentirlo mejor. Mis manos tomaron sus mejillas, abarcando casi todo su rostro con ellas. Él me respondió al instante y yo sonreí.

Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que habíamos estado ajenos a las miradas asombradas de todos los presentes. Los ojos de todos se abrían a más no poder y sus mandíbulas estaban desencajadas por la sorpresa. Yo sonreí abiertamente y me puse de pie, tomando a Yuuri de la mano y ayudándolo a incorporarse también. El pobre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y yo felizmente carraspeé, y al asegurarme de tener la atención de todos, procedí a decir:

—Yuuri y yo...

—¡¡FELICIDADES!! ¡Son novios! ¡Muchas felicidades! —Phichit se me adelantó, comenzó a gritar como loco, estaba feliz y emocionado, no dejaba de aplaudir mientras que los demás seguían mirándonos asombrados.

—Sí, lo somos —miré a mi pareja y contuve mis enormes ganas de comérmelo a besos ahí mismo.

**_Narradora._ **

Luego de pasar esa enorme impresión (Que no fue muy grande para Christophe y mucho menos para Yurio) todos los patinadores se adentraron en la pista.

—Qué asco... ¡Eso fue espantoso!—murmuró de pronto el pequeño ruso, hablando consigo mismo mientras patinaba. Otabek, quien patinaba muy de cerca, lo escuchó y se aventuró a indagar.

—¿Qué cosa?

El rubio dio un pequeño brinco.

—¿Qué? —temió haber hablado en voz alta lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué es asqueroso? —de pronto apareció Chris frente a ambos, divertido y esperando una respuesta.

El ruso se puso algo incómodo, pero terminó explicando.

—Sorprendí a Viktor y a ese cerdo... haciendo esa cosa.

—¿Teniendo sexo? —preguntó Chris con diversión.

—¡Ah! ¡No lo digas así! ¡Qué asco!

Para ese punto ya estaba también Phichit, parado en medio de la pista,

—Yo no le veo lo asqueroso —aseguró Otabek con seriedad. Yurio se sintió algo infantil al demostrar esas reacciones—. Se aman, es natural.

Chris suspiró dramáticamente.

—Nuestro Yuuri ya no es virgen, que tristeza.

—¡¿QUÉ!? ¿¡De qué están hablando?! —apareció el aludido en escena.

—Sobre cómo Nikiforov te habrá quitado la virginidad —respondió Chris con simpleza, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirándolo fijamente, con algo de preocupación—. ¿Dolió mucho? ¿Fue un abusivo?

—¡¡¿¿QUÉ?!! —casi se le fue el aire—. ¡Viktor y yo no...!

—¡Yo los vi! —contraatacó el rubio.

—¿Es verdad eso, Yurui? —inquirió Phichit, conmocionado.

—Sí, pero... —se rascó la nuca—. No pasó nada —bajó la mirada, verdaderamente muy apenado. Quiso explicar que se quedó dormido en pleno acto, pero eso podría afectar también a Viktor—. Vayamos a entrenar —se dio media vuelta y siguió calentando, tal como J.J. lo hacía al otro extremo de la pista.

—Yuuri —su mejor amigo lo detuvo de una mano después de alcanzarlo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en serio, preocupado por la reacción que tuvo hace unos momentos.

—Sí...

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Es porque no pasó nada entre tú y Viktor? —preguntó, sonrojado.

—No, bueno, sí... —suspiró y detuvo su andar—. En realidad es porque... —tragó en seco, azorado—. No puedo creer que esté por decirte algo así.

—Vamos, somos mejores amigos ¿No? —lo animó.

—Sí —sonrió—. Bueno... es que no me he sentido muy bien desde aquel golpe en la cabeza, últimamente tengo mucho sueño en todo momento, incluso anoche... me quedé dormido mientras Viktor y yo... bueno, tú sabes. ¡Si de por sí estaba muy nervioso! Esto lo hace mucho más vergonzoso.

—¡Wow! —se asombró mucho—. ¿Y él se molestó?

—No, para nada —se rascó la nuca, nervioso—. Al contrario, es demasiado bueno —alzó su rostro un poco, buscándolo con la mirada, y lo encontró. Él lo miraba desde afuera de la pista, recargado hacia delante sobre la barda que separa al hielo de lo demás. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él desde hace mucho, sólo que Yuuri no se había dado cuenta.

Viktor le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y una mirada cargada de amor.

—Son demasiado lindos —murmuró el tailandés entre risillas y Yuuri se avergonzó más. Estaba por preguntar sobre su aparente malestar después del accidente, pero la potente y grave voz de Yakov los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡¿¡Qué les pasa?!? Se supone que son patinadores profesionales ¡Patinen ya!

Y fue ahí donde todos se percataron de que sólo J.J. practicaba, el resto estaba detenido en diferentes partes de la pista, charlando con los demás competidores. De inmediato se pusieron a practicar en serio.

—Parece ser que en este año todos se hicieron amigos —mencionó Viktor cantarinamente. Yakov, a su lado, sólo refunfuñó algo no entendible—. Bueno, casi todos —se retractó, mirando de lejos a J.J.

—Tu pupilo es bueno —dijo de pronto el mayor, sin dejar de mirar hacia la pista—. Pero hoy se ve muy cansado.

Viktor frunció el ceño al comprobar lo dicho.

—Vaya espectáculo el que dieron al llegar.

El aludido supo de inmediato que se refería al beso y la noticia del noviazgo. Sólo pudo sonreír y encogerse de hombros como todo un niño inocente mientras que el otro suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Esto va en serio, o es sólo un capricho más?

—Muy en serio.

—Vaya... —se asombró—. Entonces lo tuyo con Irina...

—Eso ya es pasado —espetó con el ceño fruncido. No esperaba que sacara ese tema a flote.

—¿Tu pupilo lo sabe? ¿Sabe que estabas casado? —lo miró al no escuchar respuesta, se sorprendió un poco al verlo con esa expresión molesta en su rostro.

—Lo haré en su momento.

—Tienes que hacerlo si quieres que sea algo serio —suspiró y suavizó su mirada—. Vitya, no puedo negar que me sorprendió ver el afecto que le tomaste a este muchacho, mucho más me asombré cuando lo besaste ante las cámaras —hizo una mueca extraña—. En un principio pensé que era un capricho tuyo, que sólo querías molestar y llamar la atención, pero tengo que admitir que nunca te había visto más feliz.

Ahora fue Viktor el sorprendido.

—Nunca he estado de acuerdo con la relación hombre—hombre, pero se ven felices juntos. El chico es bueno y noble, no lo vayas a echar a perder —suspiró ante un par de ojos azules completamente asombrados.

El ruso mayor se tensó al sentir un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado en su oído—. No me había atrevido a hablar contigo, sabía que te molestarías, pero... veo que lo has tomado muy bien —se separó del abrazo y con una enorme sonrisa le palmeó la espalda varias veces.

—Aun así, deberías volver al patinaje —refunfuñó—. Aún tienes mucho por dar. No entiendo por qué te saliste.

—Fácil —respondió enseguida—. El patinaje artístico ya no me dejaba la satisfacción que sentí en un principio. Mi vida sólo era patinar y sorprender al público, sólo eso. Comencé a sentirme vacío, hasta que conocí a Yuuri... —lo miró a lo lejos, soñador, nostálgico y feliz—. Y debo admitir que ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, él es... en tantos aspectos muy diferente a mí. Somos casi por completo opuestos, pero eso es lo que me atrae de él, me complementa de una manera sorprendente, y es extraño, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Su expresión, sus ojos, su forma de ser, su inocencia. Es lo que nunca busqué, pero lo que siempre necesité —miró a su ex entrenador y casi rio al ver su expresión asombrada.

—¿Y si te ocurre lo mismo con él? Es decir, puede llegar el día en que no te de la satisfacción que te brindó en un principio. Si ocurrió con el patinaje, puede pasar con él.

—Lo he meditado —respondió al instante—. En un principio tuve miedo que se tratara de un simple enamoramiento, pero luego de reflexionarlo por tanto tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que no es sólo eso, yo en realidad lo amo, y jamás me aburriría al compartir la vida con alguien como él.

—Pero lo mismo te ocurrió con Irina.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Estuvieron casados un tiempo y luego se divorciaron. Hacían una hermosa pareja, todo mundo se los decía, pero de pronto te aburriste y decidiste dejarla.

Viktor rio.

—Yakov, fue decisión de los dos. Nos dimos cuenta de que no era amor. Quizás nos faltó conocernos un poco más.

—¡Se conocen desde que tienen memoria! ¡Era tu mejor amiga!

—Tú lo has dicho: "Era mi mejor amiga" lo fuimos, compartimos muchas experiencias juntos, pero somos demasiado parecidos, asusta ver cuánto tenemos en común. Se volvió aburrido.

—Viktor —suspiró con fastidio y lo miró directo a los ojos, preocupado—. Hablas de eso como si fuera un juego: "Se volvió aburrido" ¿Esa es tu explicación para terminar con un matrimonio? No me decepciones, no pensé que fueras tan inmaduro.

—Lo siento —sonrió débilmente y Yakov escaneó incansablemente su rostro, logrando darse cuenta de que había algo más, había lago que no le estaba diciendo.

—Algo escondes.

—No es así —sonrió.

—Viktor —se puso serio—. Ese joven parece quererte en serio, tú no puedes llegar y...

Ambos rusos dirigieron su mirada a la pista al escuchar un ruido.

—¡Yuuri! —se le fue el aire de los pulmones.

—¡Ey! ¡Cálmate! No puedes entrar a la pista y... —refunfuñó, su ex pupilo ya no lo escuchaba—... sí, anda, ve y métete a la pista sin patines —se cruzó de brazos, observando cómo se alteró con el simple hecho de ver a su pupilo sentado en el hielo. Sí, se había caído, pero fue de sentón, no debió lesionarse en lo absoluto, incluso el joven reía—. Exagerado —murmuró mientras miraba a Viktor llegando al lado de su pareja.

—Viktor —se asombró al tenerlo frente a él segundos después de haberse caído, tomó la mano que le extendía y lo miró desaprobatoriamente al notar que no traía patines—. Te volviste a meter sin patines ¡Es muy peligroso! —le regañó. El otro pasó sus ojos azules por todo el rostro y cuerpo del moreno, inspeccionándolo por completo. Estaba muy serio y espantado.

El resto de patinadores ya estaba alrededor de ambos, incluso J.J. se acercó a ver si todo estaba en orden.

—¿Qué te pasó Yuuri? —Phichit lo tomó de una mano, preocupado.

—Estoy bien —se avergonzó un poco el aludido—. Sólo estoy algo mareado, estoy bien —insistió al sentir el fuerte agarre de su pareja sobre el brazo. De pronto sintió una mano tibia sobre su frente, comprobando su temperatura.

—Suficiente entrenamiento —deslizó la mano que apretaba su brazo hasta la punta de sus dedos, y tiernamente le sujetó la mano para después arrastrarlo con cuidado a la salida de la pista. Fue difícil, considerando el hecho de que no tenía patines.

—Pero Viktor... no he podido siquiera lograr hacer un salto, tengo que seguir...

—No.

Llegaron a la orilla con algo de dificultad. Yuuri estaba algo decepcionado.

—Ve a cambiarte, iremos con el médico.

—Pero...

—Por favor —pidió con una mirada suplicante. Yuuri suspiró y fue directo a los probadores.

 **> >><<<**

**_Yuuri._ **

Logré convencerlo con bastante esfuerzo de que estaba bien. ¿Cómo lo hice? Simple. Le dije que estaba hambriento, que no había ingerido alimento desde la cena con el resto de nuestros compañeros, y de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo. Debo admitir que era una gran mentira, al menos el hecho de que tenía hambre, pues no sentía apetito alguno a pesar de las horas de ayuno, pero es que nada más se me vino a la mente para poder convencerlo. No quería ir con el médico, al menos no antes de la competencia final, presentía que si le hacía caso e íbamos al hospital, no saldría de ahí hasta mucho después.

¡Y no! ¡No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de mi vida! ¡Quería concursar!

Así que ahora mismo me encontraba sentado al lado de Viktor en un restaurante muy lindo. Pedimos de comer y ahora sólo esperábamos a que el mesero llegara con nuestras órdenes.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, sentí de pronto su mirada sobre mí, esa mirada penetrante y profunda que me ponía los pelos de punta. Estaba preocupado.

—No me mires así —me incomodé—. En verdad, tengo mucha hambre —suspiré—. Por eso he andado tan cansado todo el día —quise creer en mis propias palabras, sin lograrlo del todo.

—Bien, entonces no nos vamos de aquí hasta que termines todo tu platillo.

Con esto me di cuenta de que él sabía que le mentí. Demonios, me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que sólo fue un pretexto para sacarle la vuelta a todo este asunto del médico.

En ese momento trajeron nuestra comida y... Dios mío. Ese plato de paella era realmente enorme, no podré terminarlo. Alcé la mirada hacia él y noté la diversión en su sonrisa traviesa.

Traté de acabarme el platillo, lo cual fue obviamente inútil, no pude ni con la tercera parte y eso creo que sólo preocupó más a mi pareja.

—Vayamos a pasear —sugerí al salir del restaurant—. No conozco nada de Barcelona y... me gustaría que esto fuese como nuestra primera cita —desvié la mirada, nervioso.

Sentí que tomó mi mano con firmeza y luego me obligó a mirarlo a la cara con su otra mano sobre mi mejilla cubierta aún por esa incómoda gasa.

—Faltan ocho horas para la final ¿Estás seguro de querer ir a pasear?

Mi corazón se contrajo al ver nuevamente esa preocupación en sus ojos.

—Preferiría ir al hotel y dormir un rato, juntos —juntó su frente con la mía en un gesto demasiado conmovedor. Sus ojos azules fijos en los míos.

Asentí como todo un bobo, hipnotizado por ese par de ojos que me derretían el corazón.

—E—está bien... —se separó de mí y revolvió mi cabello con cariño.

—Además, podemos quedarnos en Barcelona un par de días más, después de la competencia —sonrió abiertamente—. Quiero que nuestra primera cita sea espacial y a decir verdad, ya tengo algo planeado para esa ocasión, más bien, tengo varias cosas que preguntarte cuando llegue el momento —me guiñó un ojo y yo me quedé de piedra ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Serían cosas buenas? Sí, debían de serlo, se veía muy feliz—. Por ahora sólo quiero tu bienestar ¿De acuerdo? —apretó mi mano entre la suya y nos dirigimos juntos al hotel. En todo el camino no soltó mi mano, la apretó con firmeza y con una calidez muy agradable.

Y en todo el camino no pude quitar mi sonrisa embobada. Era tan notorio que incluso él me preguntó el motivo.

—N—nada.

Rio un poco.

—Anda, compártelo conmigo.

—Uhm... bueno, yo.... La verdad es que no puedo creer que ahora tú y yo... ya sabes.

—Lo sé —detuvo su andar y me enrolló con sus brazos fuertemente, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de gritar internamente.

Fue en este momento cuando me percaté por primera vez en la diferencia de estaturas. Él es alto, sí, pero no mucho más que yo, y a pesar de eso, pude acomodarme muy bien sobre su pecho para ser abrazado de esa forma. Vaya, qué calidez.

—Yo también estoy muy emocionado y no puedo creerlo aún, pero ¿sabes? Me siento tan feliz —aspiró con fuerza y enseguida soltó ese aire con plena tranquilidad—. Estoy tan feliz que quisiera congelar este momento y abrazarte por la eternidad, Yuuri, no suelo ser muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con los sentimientos de los demás, sabes que soy directo y a veces incluso algo rudo con mi sinceridad, pero con esa misma sinceridad te juro ahora que te amo con todo mi ser, quizás sea pronto para que confiese este tipo de sentimiento, pero ¿Para qué esperar más? Te tengo aquí conmigo, correspondiéndome, no puedo pedir más a la vida.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Quería ver su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba deshacer este maravilloso abrazo. Así que me limité a corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

—Viktor —murmuré contra su pecho—. Si yo te dijera cómo me haces sentir... —suspiré—. No me alcanzaría el día, ni la semana, ni el año. Pero te lo puedo resumir en dos palabras —me separé del abrazo y lo miré a los ojos. Pude sentir mi cuerpo temblar junto al suyo, también la calidez que me brindan sus brazos que seguían sin soltarme. Y con todas esas hermosas sensaciones, alcé una mano hasta acomodar el cabello que siempre le cubría parte del rostro, miré ese par de zafiros claros y dije mientras sonreía—: Te amo.

Su reacción el escucharme decir eso fue genuina, sus ojos brillaron, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus manos temblorosas me quitaron los anteojos antes de fundir sus labios con los míos en una caricia de amor infinito. El mundo se detuvo, nada más me importaba en ese momento, sólo expresarle todo mi amor a través del movimiento de mis labios y... no sé, quizás algo más.

**_Viktor._ **

Mi Yuuri, mi querido y terco Yuuri, no sé cómo hizo de nuevo para convencerme, debo admitir que es el único en el mundo que tiene ese poder sobre mí, ni siquiera Yakov, que es como mi padre, ha logrado convencerme cuando estoy decidido a hacer lo contrario, pero él es diferente. No puedo negarme ante ese par de ojitos castaños, no cuando brillan de esa manera.

Había dicho que su malestar era porque tenía mucha hambre, y quise creerle, pero no lo logré al ver lo poco que comió ¿Por qué me miente? ¿Acaso no quiere que me preocupe? ¡Me preocupa más que no me diga que se siente mal! No sé cómo decírselo sin hacerle sentir mal, así que opté por guardármelo todo y terminé enojándome conmigo mismo por ser tan débil y sucumbir ante sus encantos, a pesar de que su salud está de por medio.

Llegamos al hotel y fuimos directo al cuarto de él.

Me costó tanto negarme a ese paseo que sugirió como primera cita, me dolió tanto en el alma ver esos ojos tristes que tuve que detenerme a mitad del camino para expresarle lo que significaba él en mi vida, quería que supiera que nunca me iría de su lado, que lo que siento por él es real y hermoso, algo que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie.

Pareció feliz al ofrecerle esta buena idea, y la verdad es que yo también moría de ganas de estar a su lado, acurrucarnos juntos y cubrirnos del frío.

Vi que aún seguía somnoliento a pesar de haber comido. sus energías estaban por los suelos y vi cómo arrastraba los pies hasta tumbarse bocarriba en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el techo. se sobresaltó un poco cuando comencé a quitarle los zapatos. Sonreí e hice lo mismo al sentarme en el borde de la cama. Ahí noté el sonrojo inmenso en su rostro cuando lo arrastré conmigo bajo las sábanas. ¿Estaría recordando lo de anoche? Porque yo sí, y el deseo hervía en mi sangre de sólo pensar en esos momentos.

Volví al presente cuando sentí que se acomodaba en la cama hasta quedar de costado, con su frente casi pegada a la mía.

—Tengo frío —murmuró y yo reí. Él siempre tenía frío.

—Y yo tengo la solución —lo alcancé con mis brazos y lo arrastré hasta tener su cuerpo pegado y enredado en el mío—. ¿Mejor? —lo miré asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso. En cambio, yo no podía estar más tranquilo y a gusto, tenerlo así me hacía muy feliz. Le quité las gafas y las dejé sobre la mesita de noche.

Pensé que se quedaría dormido al instante, como anoche, pero al parecer estaba algo nervioso, lo que era muy curioso, pues ahora no me quité ninguna prenda. Lo miré fijamente y noté que estaba algo pensativo, pero su rostro seguía sonrojado.

—Seguro te estás acordando de lo de anoche.

Alzó la mirada al instante, azorado y alarmado. Sí, di justo en el clavo.

Se separó un poco de mí y frunció chistosamente el ceño, sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso me enterneció, un calor agradable dentro de mi pecho me envolvió por completo. Él era único.

Sonreí, orgulloso de haberlo conocido.

—No seas tonto —lo escuché quejarse con debilidad, luego volvió a acomodarse entre mis brazos. Sus piernas enredadas con las mías se apretaron más a mi cuerpo y dentro de mí comenzó a despertar un sentimiento muy diferente a la ternura.

—Viktor —me llamó de pronto, su voz era amortiguada por la tela de mi camisa.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué harás después de que termine la competencia?

Sonreí. Él no lo sabía, pero yo ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Alzó su rostro en busca de una respuesta, conectando sus ojos con los míos, se veía inseguro.

Cómo quisiera decirle mis planes, pero temo que se espante, quizás voy muy pronto, por eso no le diré lo que haré, o al menos no todo.

—Quiero permanecer a tu lado.

Se sonrojó y mi corazón se emocionó.

—Yo también, pero... ¿Qué haremos a partir de mañana?

—Uhmm, bueno... como te dije hace rato, me encantaría que nos quedáramos un par de días más, quiero enseñarte la ciudad, quiero que disfrutemos como si fueran vacaciones.

—Pero si el resultado de...

—Independientemente del resultado de la competencia, quiero pasar contigo todo mi tiempo, además, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Te gustaría pasarlo en Barcelona? Porque si prefieres otro lugar podemos ir a París o a...

—¡Barcelona está bien! —se abochornó un poco—. Viktor, no es necesario que hagas todo esto por mi cumpleaños —me descubrió—. No importa dónde lo pase, mientras esté a tu lado seré feliz.

—Oh Yuuri —acaricié su mejilla.

—Pero mi duda inicial es... —suspiró—. He notado que quieres regresar a tu país, y yo... bueno, en casa me esperan. A lo que voy con todo esto es que tengo miedo de que terminemos separados. Por eso quiero saber qué será de nosotros después de que termine esto.

—¿Tienes miedo? —me acerqué a su rostro, mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Mi corazón se contrajo cuando asintió—. Amor, creo que no te ha quedado claro —solté una risita ante su expresión sorprendida—. Somos pareja, eres mi novio y yo soy el tuyo. No—podemos—estar—separados ¿De acuerdo? ¿Y sabes algo? Yo sería feliz viviendo en Hasetsu.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?!

—Es tu ciudad natal, está tu familia —sonreí—. Me encanta Hasetsu.

—Pero es tan aburrido para alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo? —reí—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Bu—bueno, yo... lo que quiero decir es que eres famoso, Viktor, tus fans no van a estar felices cuando sepan que te irás a vivir a un rincón olvidado en Japón.

—Aún no me conoces por completo —entristecí un poco—. ¿Qué no entiendes que ahora tú eres lo más importante en mi vida? —apreté sus mejillas mientras se lo decía—. Entiende y créeme cuando te digo que estaré a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Eso sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio —me miró con una suave sonrisa cargada de emoción y sus ojos... sus ojos hermosos brillaban como nunca. Esto me hizo sucumbir a la tentación de decirle mis planes.

—Bu—bueno, yo... —mi rostro ardía, me sentía avergonzado ¡Nunca tartamudeo! ¡Dios! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Ahora fue mi turno de sentir su mano helada contra mi mejilla. Soltó una risita que me inundó de felicidad y esos castaños ojos me dedicaron una mirada llena de amor. Sí, al fin había entendido que él era mi TODO.

—Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Una emoción llenó mi pecho de tal forma que necesité dejar salir toda esta emoción de una u otra manera, no podía soportarlo, quería gritar de felicidad.

—¡¡¡Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Estalló en carcajadas cuando lo abracé y juntos rodamos por el colchón, terminamos pareciendo un taco, pues las sabanas se nos enrollaron por completo.

Y así, en esa posición incómoda conmigo dejando todo el peso sobre él, cogí su rostro entre mis manos y le besé casi desesperadamente, él pasó su mano a mi nuca, apegándome más con la intensión de alargar le beso todo lo posible. No tenía la intención de alejarme, no, al menos que la carencia de oxígeno me obligara a separarme sólo un poquito para tomar aire y seguir con la caricia. Ambos buscábamos la lengua del otro con auténtico anhelo, dentro de un beso de absoluta posesión que a ambos logró estremecernos por completo.

Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos con la respiración aún entrecortada.

—¿Te molesta mi peso? —le pregunté.

Él, con las mejillas arreboladas, negó con la cabeza y así seguimos con la sesión de besos. Pero esta vez las cosas se sentían diferentes. Sus manos ya no se quedaban quietas, pues fueron moviéndose por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando todo lo que tenía al alcance aun sobre la ropa. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante sus caricias de manera exorbitante. Y una parte de mi mente me pedía a gritos que me alejara, sabía que las cosas podían ponerse más intensas si no nos deteníamos ahora mismo. Pero es que las sensaciones que me produce son tremendamente placenteras.

Escuché claramente el gemido que escapó de su garganta cuando mordí su labio inferior. Eso fue demasiado para mí. El calor me estaba sofocando.

Deshice el taco en el que nos habíamos convertido y con una habilidad que me sorprendió incluso a mí, me senté sobre el colchón con él entre mis piernas. Lo volví a besar a pesar de verse bastante descolocado por el intrépido movimiento. Decidí que necesitaba sentirlo aún más cerca, así que bajé mis manos y toqué sus caderas y piernas, moviéndolas para pasarlas sobre mis propios muslos, de tal forma que estuviese a horcajadas sobre mí.

Él se dejó hacer, a pesar de que se veía muy avergonzado. Me separé y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma natural. Dios, este hombre me volvía loco.

Perdí la cordura cuando de pronto cierta área de mi anatomía fue estimulada. Noté cómo su entrepierna rozaba insistentemente con la mía. La fricción estaba enloqueciéndome y por un momento me pregunté si lo hacía con la intención. No... o sí... ¡No sé! Es que en esta posición era tan fácil que ambos sintiéramos nuestras excitaciones. Percibí cómo esa parte íntima se endurecía con cada sutil movimiento de vaivén.

De pronto fui consciente de que sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de mi cuello, y su rostro lo ocultaba en mi pecho mientras yo me perdía en las sensaciones que me producían esos roces. No pude evitar gruñir cada vez que él, quizá sin intención, se restregaba contra mí. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve sexo. Y la verdad es que aquella ocasión había sido sólo eso: sexo. Un acostón con mi linda exesposa.

—Yuuri —gruñí contra la piel de su cuello. Esa nívea y suave piel me tentaba a morderla y succionarla hasta dejar un bien marcado chupetón. Sí, que todos sepan de una buena vez que Yuuri Katsuki es mío, SÓLO MÍO.

—¿S—sí?

—Tenemos que detenernos.

Se aferró más a mí, escondiendo todo lo posible su rostro de mi mirada.

—Créeme —tragué dolorosamente—. Deseo hacerte mío con cada poro de mi cuerpo, pero debemos ser pacientes, ahora mismo no es un buen momento, competirás en unas horas y hacer esto justo antes de que salgas a patinar, creo que no sería muy cómodo.

Lo obligué a separarse un poco de mi cuerpo y por fin me encontré con su rostro arrebolado.

—L—lo siento, Viktor —se sonrojó más (Si es que era posible)

—¿Por qué lo dices? —mi voz salió más suave y pausada de lo que creí.

—Yo... siento que no puedo contenerme, es muy difícil —desvió la mirada.

No soporté tanta ternura. Era tan perfecto.

—Te juro que nuestra primera vez juntos será inolvidable y será antes de lo que te imaginas —alcé su rostro con una mano en su mentón y le di un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

Lo abracé con fuerza y me tumbé en la cama, llevándomelo de encuentro. Nuestra respiración seguía muy agitada, nuestros corazones insistían en querer salirse del pecho, así que en un mutuo silencio compartido nos abrazamos y esperamos a que el calentón se nos bajara un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el fresco de la habitación me erizara la piel. Estaba frío, no habíamos prendido la calefacción a pesar de que afuera estuviéramos a tres grados centígrados.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunté suavemente cuando sentí que temblaba entre mis brazos.

—Un poco.

Tomé las colchas y lo cubrí muy bien para que se le pasase el frío. A mí, por lo contrario, se me hacía muy agradable la temperatura, me gustaba sentir frío.

—¿Aún con frío?

—Mis manos están heladas —respondió—. Pero creo que ya sé cómo cambiar eso.

Y se le ocurrió hacer algo que definitivamente no me esperaba. Su rostro mostró una expresión traviesa, por lo cual debí darme por advertido, pero no imaginé que metiera sus manos bajo mi camisa hasta apoyar sus palmas extendidas sobre mi estómago.

—¡Ahh! ¡Tus manos están congeladas! —exclamé, estremeciéndome bruscamente ante el tacto.

Su tierna risa invadió toda la habitación, dándole color a mi vida con sólo escucharla.

—Lo siento, es que estás tan caliente —ahora frotó su mejilla sana contra mi pecho—. Eres mi calentador personal.

—Qué gracioso —le dije con sarcasmo, aunque en realidad estos pequeños momentos de confianza hacia mí, me hacían muy feliz. Deseaba con ansias que lleguara el día en el que tuviera tanta confianza como para permitirme tomar un baño con él, conmigo acariciándolo y pasando la esponja por...

¡No, Viktor, concéntrate!

—Mis pies también están helados ¿Quieres sentirlos? —me preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Yo reí a carcajadas.

—No, gracias. ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

Demonios, ¿por qué siempre se tenían que arruinar momentos hermosos de esta manera? Yuuri había salido de la cama con un solo salto y en menos de lo que imaginé ya estaba en el baño, se encerró sin decir nada.

Todo fue tan rápido.

Pegué mi oído a la puerta, quise abrirla, pero temí que se molestara por invadir así su privacidad.

—Yuuri, voy a entrar.

—¡No! No en...

Tuve que hacerlo cuando lo siguiente que escuché fue a mi Yuuri devolviendo el estómago.

—Hey, tranquilo. Ya pasará, ya pasará —me hinqué sobre el azulejo del baño, a su lado, y froté su espalda con mi mano.

Debo admitir que soy el tipo de persona que, si ve a otro vomitando, en vez de apoyarlo, termina vomitándose a su lado. Me ocurrió un par de veces con mi ex, cuando llegó a enfermar del estómago simplemente no podía entrar al baño a sostenerle el cabello, pues terminaba más enfermo yo. Pero en este momento nada me importaba.

—Vete.

Me sorprendí un poco ante su rudeza. Ni siquiera me miró. Sus manos se agarraban del excusado con fuerza, listo para vaciar lo que quedara en su estómago.

—Vete, Viktor. Esto es... asqueroso y... —no pudo continuar.

Seguí frotando su espalda.

—En las buenas y en las malas. Lo dijimos hace unos momentos.

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos debido al esfuerzo.

Después de que devolvió todo su estómago, terminó muy exhausto. Lo ayudé a incorporarse y a lavarse un poco, lo ayudé a llegar a la cama y apenas tocó el colchón, cayó rendido.

Luego de arroparlo con cuidado, comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, había ya cogido mi teléfono y pasaban mil opciones por mi cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía llamar ahora mismo a los organizadores del GPF y descalificar a Yuuri, pero... no me lo perdonaría. También podría optar por pedir una ambulancia o llamar a un médico que pudiera venir hasta el hotel y revisarlo. Sí, es lo mejor. Miré la pantalla de mi celular y comencé a marcar los números de la operadora.

—¿Qué haces?

Su voz adormilada y débil me detuvo.

—No estás bien, necesitas que te revisen.

—Oh vamos, sólo devolví el estómago, estoy algo nervioso.

—Nunca antes habías reaccionado así por los nervios.

—Es la gran final, nunca antes había llegado tan lejos con tan buenas posibilidades. Además, creo que me calló mal la comida.

—¡Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri! —me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza—. Me preocupas.

—No tienes por qué.

Discutimos con calma un rato más, hasta que dijo algo que me pareció buena idea.

—Dormiré hasta poco antes de la competencia, si para ese entonces me siento mal, hablarás con los encargados y me descalificarás, pero si no es así, competiré ¿De acuerdo?

Había mucha decisión en su rostro y en su voz.

Terminé aceptando.

—Y otra cosa, no quiero que duermas conmigo —se sonrojó y yo me descoloqué por completo—. No puedo dormir si sé que te tengo a un lado, antes sí, pero después de lo de anoche... yo...

—Está bien —acepté, después de todo lo entendía. Ya no era fácil para ambos tomar el control de la situación. Si volvía a subir el calor entre nosotros, estaba seguro de que llegaríamos mucho más lejos—. Pero vendré a despertarte en un par de horas. Anda, duérmete —lo volví a arropar a pesar de que se quejó por ello.

Besé su frente.

—Descansa mi pequeño.

—¡No soy tu pequeño!

Estallé en carcajadas mientras salía del cuarto. Lo que debí de haber hecho desde que llegamos al hotel. Necesitaba descanso verdadero, y conmigo metido en su cama era imposible.

**_Otabek_ **

—¡Yuri! Ven acá, ya entrenaste mucho, debes descansar o estarás agotado al momento de la presentación.

Escuché que le llamó con su acento ruso tan marcado, pero Yuri hizo caso omiso de lo que su entrenador le gritaba desde las gradas.

—Este muchacho malcriado —murmuró entre dientes al ver que seguía patinando arduamente.

—Disculpe —me atreví a hablarle.

—¿Si? —preguntó de mala gana.

—¿Quiere que hable con él?

Vi su mueca de desconcierto, seguro no creía que eso hiciera alguna diferencia, pero no estaba de más intentarlo. Luego de unos momentos respondió, aunque no muy seguro.

—Si tú quieres.

Y así fue como entré de nuevo a la pista, afortunadamente no me había quitado los patines aún.

Logré interceptarlo antes de que hiciera un salto. Me miró extrañado, se veía molesto, pero más que eso... preocupado. Lo sabía porque su mirada no era tan dura como suele serlo, había cierto brillo en esos ojos que lo delataban a pesar de querer ocultarlo.

—Estoy ocupado —me dijo, de malas.

—Ya practicaste mucho ¿No estás cansado?

—No —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas en una pose chistosa.

Pensé rápido en algún método para sacarlo de ahí, no se me ocurrió otro más que esa tontería:

—¿Tienes hambre? Vayamos por algo de comer, yo invito —qué idiota, ¿por qué le dije eso? No va a dejar de patinar sólo por salir a comer conmigo. Lo noté cuando me miró con esa misma expresión de enfado de siempre.

—De acuerdo —y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

Wow... bien, no me lo esperaba, pero al parecer funcionó.

Miré hacia las gradas y alcé un pulgar a su entrenador, éste se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Llegamos a los vestidores, nos sentamos en una misma banca para quitarnos los patines. Frente a nosotros estaban las cosas de Yuuri Katsuki, noté cómo se les quedó viendo por un largo rato, en silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Eso fue más que suficiente para que descubriera el motivo de su actual humor. Estaba angustiado por su amigo. Pensé mucho en si debía o no indagar al respecto.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —solté al fin y él respondió casi al instante, como si hubiera estado esperando a que le preguntara.

—El cerdo —apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas—. Viktor se lo llevó al hospital desde temprano y no han llamado ni han dado noticias al respecto.

—¿Les pediste que te llamaran?

—No, pero... ¡Demonios! Me tienen con mucha angustia —demostró al fin su verdadero sentir, no estaba enojado, era algo más profundo, se podía palpar su angustia. Era tierno ver cómo canalizaba todo tipo de sentimiento a través de la furia. Aún era pequeño, le faltaba madurar un poco y ver que había maneras distintas de expresarse correctamente para que las demás personas pudieran ayudar. Afortunadamente podía entender todas sus facetas, o eso creía.

—Deberías hacerles saber tu preocupación, pedirles que te avisen, que te involucren. Estoy seguro de que ellos te tienen un cariño muy especial, lo he notado, pero si no dices lo que sientes o pides lo que quieres, difícilmente lo obtendrás.

Se quedó callado, mirándome entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

—Toma —le extendí una botella con agua.

—Mentira —dijo de pronto sin tomarla—. Necesitaba agua, quería agua y no tuve que pedirla, me la diste ¿Por qué ellos no pueden ser como tú y notar lo que necesito y quiero? —soltó de pronto, al parecer no pensó muy bien lo que dijo, pues repasó sus palabras y se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente. Me abstuve de hacer una exclamación por lo tierno que se veía así.

"Es porque ellos no sienten lo que yo siento por ti" quise decir, pero era plenamente consciente de que no debía hacerlo. Me percaté de este extraño sentir desde que era sólo un niño, desde aquella vez que lo vi en el ballet, desde entonces me encontré a mí mismo esforzándome para alcanzarlo, para ser mejor día con día y así llegar a competir contra él. Mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo ahora, pero este sentimiento no disminuía, al contrario, era cada vez más fuerte. Llegué a la conclusión de que no quería separarme de él ¿Cómo lo haré? No tengo idea, pero lo lograré.

—Es porque ellos no son yo —respondí al fin.

—Pues deberían ser más como tú —me arrebató la botella de la mano y la bebió toda de una manera muy chistosa.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —me puse de pie y me paré en frente suyo. Extendí mi mano hasta revolverle los cabellos. Él se quejó y me empujó muy levemente. Ahí fue donde me percaté de algo que ya sabía con anterioridad, pero no había querido ver: Yuri Plisetsky tenía quince años, pero seguía siendo un niño. O quién sabe, quizás me faltaba conocerlo mejor, conocer su historia, conocer a su verdadero "yo" detrás de esa faceta de chico malo.

Recordé la noche anterior: estuvimos paseando por la ciudad hasta altas horas de la noche, pero es que el tiempo se nos había ido volando con tanta charla. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas triviales, algunas un poco más profundas, pero cuando estuvimos por tocar temas más delicados como "La familia" él se cerró de pronto, no hizo comentario alguno a excepción de un leve murmullo: "Viktor, Yuuri, Yakov y mi abuelo son mi familia"

Eso me dolió un poco ¿Sólo ellos? ¿Qué pasó con sus padres? ¿Tendría hermanos?

Hay muchas cosas que muero por saber de él, quiero conocerlo más a fondo y que me conozca también. Quiero que esta amistad dure lo necesario, al menos hasta que él sea mayor de edad... para ese entonces seremos mucho más cercanos y podré tener la confianza de decirle lo que siento. Sólo espero que él descubra lo que siente, y lo digo así porque estoy seguro de que siente algo diferente por mí ¿Qué es? No lo sé, pero me sentía satisfecho con ver cómo hace grandes excepciones cuando se trata de mí y eso me daba esperanzas y me hacía feliz.

—¿Nos vamos?

Asintió con la cabeza, y aún pensativo se puso de pie, siguiéndome.

—Comamos algo, pero después... ¿Qué te parece si buscamos a Katsuki?

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Me acompañarías?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias —sonrió tímidamente y yo me atreví a pasar un brazo por sus hombros mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de los vestidores. Tuve que retirarlo al ver lo nervioso y tenso que se puso.

**_Viktor._ **

Bajé al lobby y me senté a ver a la gente pasar, estaba por hacer algo que marcaría mi vida y la de Yuuri, por eso decidí sentarme, tomar un respiro y calmar estos nervios y felicidad que me invadían. Desde que tomamos ese baño juntos en el onsen, cuando dijo que de regalo de navidad me daría algo redondo y dorado, me emocioné pensando en una locura; pero de ahí nació la idea de regalarle lo mismo, pero no sería una medalla, oh claro que no. Y ahora con estas palabras que nos hemos dicho hace rato... no cabe duda, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Él es el indicado.

Y así llegaron a mi mente las palabras de Yakov, no entiendo por qué tuvo que sacar a tema a Irina. Tenía meses de no recordarla y ahora no puedo sacarme el asunto de la cabeza. Y no es que la extrañe ni nada por el estilo, lo que me preocupaba era el momento en el que le dijera a Yuuri ese pequeño detalle de mi pasado. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, él conoce casi nada sobre mí, mi familia, mi pasado. En cambio yo conozco tanto de él. No era justo, tenía que emparejar la situación, pero temía que al decirle la verdad decidiera irse de mi lado.

Mientras pensaba en esto, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sonreí, era la mamá de Yuuri, pero mi alegría se esfumó al recordar que su hijo no estaba del todo bien de salud.

—¡Hola! —saludé, tratando de sonar como siempre.

—¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? —mi corazón dio un vuelco y en mi estómago sentí como mil mariposas. ¿Me había dicho hijo?

—B—bien —ella era la única persona, además de Yuuri, que lograba hacerme tartamudear.

—Anoche creo que hablé en mal momento ¿no es así?

Recordé cuando me dijo: "¿Ya te sinceraste con mi hijo? Oh, no me digas que... ¡Lo siento! No quise interrumpirlos, sigan en sus asuntos. Sólo quería preguntarte eso, pero si están juntos ahora de seguro estás por decírselo ¿No es así? Bueno, te deseo suerte, Yuuri te ama, así que no te pongas nervioso. Hablamos luego, ¡Adiós!"

Había hablado demasiado rápido tan emocionada que ni siquiera me dejó comunicarle a Yuuri.

—Usted puede hablarme cuando sea, nunca será un mal momento.

—Oh Viktor, eres un amor —soltó una risilla—. Pero dime ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se lo dijiste?

La emoción me invadió a tal grado que sentí que revivía el momento.

—Lo hice.

Soltó un gritillo cargado de emoción.

—Y creo que estoy por cometer una locura, o bueno, usted me dirá si lo es... sé que apenas ayer le dije lo que sentía, pero es que mi amor es tan fuerte que no puedo esperar más, quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Vitya—chan?

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio.

Tuve que apartar el auricular de mi oído, pues soltó un grito lleno de júbilo. No pude más que reír y sentirme aliviado ante su reacción.

—¡Vaya! Eso... eso es estupendo. Sí es una locura, pero el amor así es —suspiró soñadoramente—. Quiero decirte que nuestro sentimiento es el mismo, Vitya, eres bienvenido a esta familia y nos haces muy feliz con tu decisión, pero estoy segura de que Yuuri será el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando se lo digas.

—No lo creo... el más feliz seré yo.

Ella rio.

—No puedo creer que vayas a formar parte de esta familia de manera oficial —se le cortó un poco la voz—. No puedo estar más feliz, sé que él estará muy seguro contigo.

"Y yo con él" quise decirle.

—¿Y cómo está mi hijo? ¿Cómo ha tomado la noticia?

Por un momento pensé en decirle todo lo que ha estado pasando con Yuuri, necesitaba descargar un poco del peso sobre mis hombros, pero me partía el corazón al tener que darle una noticia así, sólo la preocuparía.

—Está bien, creo que se emocionó igual que yo cuando le dije lo que sentía —no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al recordar la noche anterior—.De hecho acabo de dejarlo durmiendo en su cuarto, y en unos momentos saldré del hotel para ir a buscar los anillos, quiero dárselos en su cumpleaños. ¡Oh! Por cierto... nos quedaremos en Barcelona hasta ese día, espero no le moleste.

—Oh... no te preocupes hijo, Yuuri ha pasado sus últimos veintitrés cumpleaños con nosotros, entendemos que ahora estás en su vida, obviamente querrá pasarlo contigo. De todas formas los esperamos en casa, queremos festejar que llegó a la final, y quien sabe... quizás terminemos festejando que ganó el oro, pues ha perfeccionado bastante sus movimientos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Yuuri no estaba bien.

—Así será...

—Bien, no te entretengo más, sólo quería saber de ustedes, ya vez que al despistado de mi hijo se le olvida todo, ¡Hasta su celular! —rio un poco—. Gracias por todo, Vitya—chan, los esperaremos en casa.

Se despidió con mucho cariño y colgó.

Yo me quedé con el corazón en una mano, debí haberle dicho que Yuuri estaba enfermo y que no sabemos de qué. Aunque bien dijo él: la comida le cayó mal, sí, no debe ser nada grave, sólo eso.

Me puse de pie con ánimos renovados y me encaminé a la salida, topándome con mi mejor amigo de frente.

—¡Viktor! —saludó contento.

—Hola Chris —sonreí—. ¿Terminó el entrenamiento?

—Desde hace mucho, pero Plisetsky y J.J. seguían practicando cuando salí. Yo me cansé y decidí distraerme un poco antes de la competencia

—Vaya...

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a salir. Tengo que comprar un par de cosas.

—Por cierto... —miró a los alrededores—. ¿Dónde está Yuuri? Fueron con el médico ¿Cierto? Supongo que está bien, te veo muy calmado.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—No logré hacerlo ir a consulta, es tan terco... — "Y yo tan débil" quise agregar—. Lo dejé en su habitación, estaba algo mareado y con nauseas, estuvo vomitando —se me contrajo el corazón sólo de recordarlo.

Chris se llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo.

—Si no fuera biológicamente imposible, diría que está embarazado —estalló en carcajadas y yo me quedé quieto en mi lugar. Me congelé y la imagen de Yuuri con un bebé en brazos apareció en mi mente y no pude más que emocionarme desorbitantemente.

—¿Qué? No me digas que te gustó la idea. Aunque no lo dudo, después de la nochecita que pasaron ¡Dios! Hasta llegaron tarde al entrenamiento — volvió a reír y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Oh, cállate —refunfuñé y metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi abrigo, de pronto tuve una buena idea—. Mejor acompáñame a comprar.

—¿Qué comprarás?

—Anillos de compromiso.

—Mon Dieu!!! _(Dios mío!!!)_ —exclamó con verdadera sorpresa—. ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

—En su cumpleaños.

—¿Pasado mañana?

—¿Por qué sabes su cumpleaños? —entorné mis ojos y él se encogió de hombros.

—No te voy a negar que captó mi atención desde aquella noche del banquete —rio un poco—. Simplemente comencé a seguirlo en todas las redes sociales.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Pero tranquilo! —levantó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Él es todo tuyo, además, yo también tengo a mi pareja. Y él y yo somos muy felices, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte —sonrió y yo me asombré—. Además no es como si Yuuri tuviera ojos para alguien más que no seas tú —rio de nuevo.

Y así ambos salimos del hotel. Él conocía más de Barcelona que yo, así que fue buena idea que me acompañara, me llevó a una tienda con una enorme variedad, incluso me ayudó a elegirlos, tardamos un rato considerable, después de todo también estábamos charlando.

—Debiste haber esperado a que terminara la competencia, tú sabes... la incomodidad. El pobre de Yuuri ni siquiera pudo dar un salto decente en la mañana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Creo saber a lo que se refiere, pero prefiero que me lo aclare antes de ser yo quien saque a tema ese asunto tan personal, pues no soy de las personas que van hablando de su vida sexual con cualquiera.

—Sí, tú sabes... después de una noche revoltosa, uno de los dos permanece adolorido por un tiempo, especialmente cuando es la primera vez. Pobre Yuuri.

—¡Espera! —inevitablemente me sonrojé—. No lo hicimos.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que oyes, no lo hicimos.

—Oh...

—Aquí están sus anillos —la joven que atendía la tienda llegó con la cuenta y con esos hermosos anillos dorados, idénticos uno al otro. Espero que le guste, de verdad espero que le guste.

Salimos de la tienda, por primera vez en silencio desde que salimos del hotel, o al menos así fue, hasta que...

—¿En serio no lo hicieron?

Rodé los ojos.

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?! Es decir, estaban solos en una habitación de hotel, so—los. ¿Qué los detuvo?

—No era el momento —demonios, sentí mi rostro enrojecer, más aún cuando soltó una risilla traviesa.

—No me digas que... oh... es verdad, tú eras hetero hasta que conociste a Yuuri, lo que quiere decir que eres tan inexperto como él ¡Vaya! —se asombró y comenzó a reír ante sus propias conjeturas.

—Oh vamos, ya cállate —apresuré el paso, apretando la bolsa de mi compra en un puño.

—Aunque si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista... —se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexionando—. Él es totalmente virgen, al menos tú has tenido experiencia con mujeres. Pobre, para ser su primera vez deberías dejar que él tome el papel de...

—¡Basta!

Cuando se trata de avergonzar a alguien, Christophe era el mejor.

—Amigo ¡Sí que te sonrojaste! —estalló en carcajadas y yo no podía sentirme más incómodo.

—Basta, Chris, esto ya es bastante vergonzoso —me llevé una mano al rostro y él rio más.

—Pronto no dirás lo mismo, pero ya... hablando en serio, creo que deberías planearlo muy bien, lo digo por él que aún es inexperto en todo lo referente al sexo.

Si supiera lo ardiente y espontáneo que podía llegar a ser Yuuri cuando hace a un lado la timidez. No, era mejor que no lo supiera.

Y así siguió hablando durante todo el camino. Escuché algunas partes y otras decidí solo ignorarlas, pues comenzó a darme "consejos" para esas ocasiones íntimas con la pareja, aunque hubo momentos en los que pensé: "¡Dios mío! ¡¿Se puede hacer eso?!" Debo admitir que sí hubo consejos muy buenos que sin duda tomaré, pero otros... Dios, no. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta sólo de imaginar las cosas que me recomendaba, y lo peor es que, si me lo recomendaba, era porque lo había practicado ya con su novio. ¡¡NO!! No quiero tener esa imagen en mi mente.

Llegamos al hotel, donde al fin nos despediríamos. No lo juzgaba ni lo criticaba, era mi mejor amigo después de todo, pero esa conversación había sido más incómoda que la que tuve con mi madre sobre sexo cuando era niño.

—Antes de irme —puso una mano en mi hombro e involuntariamente me causó escalofríos—. Quiero disculparme por los momentos incómodos que le hice pasar a Yuuri, ya sabes, cuando le agarré el trasero —rio un poco—. Debo admitir que la primera vez lo hice porque me plació y porque pensé que habíamos creado confianza después del pole dance que compartimos, nunca conté con que fuera a olvidar todo lo de esa noche —suspiró—. Pero la segunda vez lo hice con toda la intención de molestarte —rio a sus anchas—. Te pusiste celoso ¿No es así?

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

 **> >><<<**

Entré al cuarto y vi a Yuuri recostado en la misma posición en la que lo dejé. Miré el reloj, ya era hora de levantarlo, pero antes tuve que esconder bien la cajita con los anillos. Los guardé en mi abrigo, sólo esperaba que no los descubriera de alguna manera.

Luego me senté en el borde de la cama y lo miré por largo rato. Estaba consciente de las adversidades presentes, de sus malestares y el estrés producido por la competencia, sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas pudo minimizar la felicidad que sentía en mi corazón. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba experimentando un amor incondicional hacia mi pareja, por primera vez sentía que amaba todo en alguien. Su rostro, su aroma, su voz, su risa, su enojo, sus crisis, todo, absolutamente todo, e imaginarme sin él era como perder la vida.

—Definitivamente no eres un capricho, eres lo que realmente amo en esta vida, lo que más amo, y juro que te protegeré como a mi más grande tesoro —susurré.

Extendí mi mano hasta alcanzar el antifaz para dormir que acostumbra usar, se lo quité con delicadeza y sonreí al ver su tierno rostro.

—Yuuri —susurré despacio, mientras acariciaba su rostro, despejándolo del cabello que le caía despreocupadamente encima.

No fue necesario que lo llamara una segunda vez. Sus hermosos ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, siendo yo lo primero que vieron al despertar. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su adormilado rostro.

—Hola —su voz era condenadamente sexy al despertar, algo ronca y grave.

—Hola amor —besé sus labios, notando lo nervioso que se ponía, como cada vez que le digo así: "amor" "mi amor" se pone tan nervioso que me incita a decírselo más seguido, además de que no podía evitarlo, me salía de una manera muy natural, como si nos llamáramos así de toda la vida.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Así es ¿Cómo te sientes?

Vi cómo se estiraba perezosamente a lo largo de toda la cama. Bostezó y luego me miró sonriente.

—Perfectamente —se incorporó un poco y vi la determinación en sus ojos—. Estoy listo.

No había nada por discutir, se veía realmente mejorado.

Así ambos nos alistamos para ir directo a la pista. En todo momento observé a Yuuri, era cierto que estaba mucho mejor, no se tambaleaba al caminar, su rostro ya no estaba tan pálido y al parecer las náuseas se esfumaron. Quizás sólo necesitaba dormir de verdad.

A mi mente llegaron de nuevo las palabras de Chris. Yuuri embarazado ¡Ja! Qué ridículo, aunque... si fuera biológicamente posible... dios, sería hermoso.

¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?!

—¿Viktor?

—¿Eh? —reaccioné al tener su rostro muy cerca del mío, inspeccionándome.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro.

De inmediato, y en acto reflejo me llevé una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba los anillos.

—¡S—sí! —que idiota soy.

—Bien, entonces vámonos —me extiendió su mano y yo la acepté con una inmensa sonrisa.

Tal vez tener hijos propios es imposible debido a nuestra naturaleza, pero sería lindo poder adoptar, no sé... quizás dos, tres o siete.

—Yuuri, espera —lo detuve en medio de la calle y él me miró extrañado.

—¿Olvidaste algo?

—Sé que no llevamos ni un día de novios, pero... tengo que decirlo de nuevo —lo abracé asfixiantemente—. Te amo tanto y soy feliz al poder hacer esto cuando me plazca —me separé y uní mis labios con los suyos. Sentí su cálido aliento antes de rozar su piel con la mía. Di una pequeña mordida en su labio superior y él aprovechó para hacerlo en el mío inferior. Vaya, aprende rápido.

Luego de ese beso nos dirigimos a la GPF. Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo iba con una sonrisa tan radiante que encandilaba a cualquiera que le pasara cerca, ah, y no soltó mi mano hasta que estuvimos dentro de los vestidores, donde Yurio me recibió con una patada voladora verdaderamente dolorosa.

—¡Yuri! —Otabek apareció de repente detrás de él, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—¡Te llamé más de cien veces! ¡Y nunca contestaste! —me apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo. Por primera vez lo vi realmente enojado, su furia era auténtica.

Saqué mi teléfono y en efecto, tenía un historial muy largo de llamadas perdidas tanto de él como del número de Otabek.

—Lo siento, lo tenía en silencio —vi la hora, era de cuando estaba con Chris.

—¡Y tú! —ahora apuntó a Yuuri, éste se petrificó en su lugar, quizás esperando una patada voladora también—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —caminó hasta él y lo miró de cerca, examinándolo.

—B—bien —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, creyendo que podría agredirlo.

Mi compatriota suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Participarás?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Otabek se quedó con nosotros, de seguro viendo nuestras muecas de completo desconcierto.

—Estaba muy preocupado por Katsuki —nos aclaró—. Quiso comunicarse con ustedes y al ver que no lo lograba fuimos al hotel, pero tampoco los encontramos. Pensó lo peor.

—Oh... —Yuuri entristeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado.

Otabek asintió.

—Gracias por decírnoslos —le sonreí y él asintió.

**_Yuuri._ **

No puedo negar que la preocupación de Yurio me enternece bastantes, y hasta cierto punto tiene razón en preocuparse, incluso yo comencé a hacerlo al ver cómo me había sentido hoy. Viktor no lo sabía, pero la razón por la cual pude despertarme fácilmente, fue porque al dejarme solo aproveché para pedir una taza de café exprés a la habitación. Terminé tomándome tres tazas. Fue agracias a eso que ahora mismo estoy despierto.

La competencia dio inicio y sorprendentemente no me sentía nervioso. Sabía que no pude hacer ningún salto en el entrenamiento, me caí ridículamente, pero ahora me sentía muy bien y quería aprovechar el efecto de la cafeína para dar lo mejor de mí, tenía que ganar. Viktor me lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio: no necesita que gane esa medalla para él, pero yo no puedo faltar así a mi promesa, además, obtuve buen puntaje en el programa corto, aún podía ganar el oro.

Me paré junto a Viktor, recargado en la barda que separaba al hielo del resto y juntos miramos a los primeros patinadores. Phichit comenzó, dando un espectacular programa libre, superó su marca, enseguida entró Chris y nos dejó a todos sorprendidos, como siempre; luego Otabek presentó su programa libre, perfecto de principio a fin. Luego llegó el turno de Yurio... me dejó con la boca abierta y es que su presentación fue titánica. Vi un salto tras otro, tras otro y tras otro aún más complicado que el anterior. Mis ánimos decayeron por un instante, era imposible ganarle a algo así.

Llegó mi turno.

—Yuuri, da lo mejor de ti, te estaré observando en todo momento —sentí su cálido abrazo desde mi espalda, yo ya estaba dentro de la pista. Me giré para tenerlo de frente y luego de sonreírle, deposité un casto beso sobre sus labios—. Te amo —me dijo con ternura.

—Te amo.

Escuché el "Ohhh!!" de parte de todo el público, y no pude más que sonreír ampliamente. Y por mi cabeza sólo pasaban las palabras: "Sí, entérense de una buena vez, Viktor Nikiforov es mío, sólo mío"

Me sonrojé ante mis propios pensamientos y me encaminé al centro de la pista. Sonreí. Nunca me había sentido tan confiado y tranquilo en momentos como este. La gran diferencia de las competencias anteriores, a la de ahora, era Viktor. Y es que ya tenía lo más importante en mi vida, no podía pedir más. Viktor y yo éramos pareja, oficialmente novios y yo me sentía tan feliz por ello.

Me posicioné correctamente y esperé a que la música diera inicio, miré hacia abajo y de pronto todo se volvió algo borroso. Un muy leve mareo me alertó. Comencé a sentirme un poco débil, mi cuerpo estaba algo entumecido.

No, Yuuri, concéntrate, concéntrate. Sólo cinco minutos, aguanta cinco minutos. Luego de eso le pediré a Viktor que me lleve al hospital. Sólo necesito terminar esto.

Respiré profundo y la música dio inicio. Bloqueé de mi mente cualquier malestar o dolor. Comencé a hacer mis movimientos y hasta el momento todo iba bien, logré bloquear el dolor por completo.

Concentré todo de mí en recordar lo que ha sido mi vida desde que estuve a punto de renunciar al patinaje, encontré la relación de la música con mi vida personal. Al principio estaba solo, intentando hacer todo por mi cuenta, después mi vida sufrió un cambio significativo al conocer a Viktor, de ahí en adelante todo ha sido tan perfecto... cada vez mejor y mejor, y cuando creí que no podría ser más feliz, me dijo que me amaba, me acarició, me besó y me hizo sentir el ser más amado en el mundo. Pudo haber elegido a cualquier mujer hermosa y talentosa, a cualquier hombre mejor que yo, pero no, me escogió a mí. Aun no entendía bien lo que vio en mí, pero sea lo que sea, se lo agradecía, porque ahora soy verdaderamente feliz.

Comencé a disfrutar cada paso, cada deslizamiento de mis cuchillas. La música invadió mi alma, permitiéndome expresar con cada movimiento y salto todo lo que me hacía sentir, mi amor... aún no me atrevía a llamarle así, soy muy tímido, pero prometo que lo haré muy pronto.

La canción estaba por terminar, el último salto se acercaba. Tenía que hacer el flip cuádruple, estaba nervioso.

Respiré profundamente, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Despegué del suelo, di los giros, caí en un solo pie y no toqué el piso con mis manos.

¡LO CLAVÉ!

El público gritó eufórico, escuché los aplausos. Abrí mis ojos y busqué con desesperación la mirada de Viktor, logré hacerlo, nuestras miradas se conectaron y me sentí el ser más feliz al ver el orgullo brillando en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. Aún no terminaba, me faltaba cerrar la coreografía con unos cuantos giros, pero al intentarlo sólo sentí cómo las fuerzas abandonan por completo mi cuerpo. Sentí que mis extremidades no me respondían y así colapsé lentamente hacia el hielo. No me golpeé, sólo me deslicé lentamente sobre el hielo, sintiendo frío en todo mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir, escuchar, pero no lograba ver nada. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y tampoco podía hablar ¡No me podía mover!

De pronto todo se fue haciendo penumbra total para mí, los sonidos y las sensaciones fueron disminuyendo hasta que sólo experimenté un gran vacío y oscuridad.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_18/12/16_ **


	5. Oscuridad

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**5**

**_"Oscuridad"_ **

**_Viktor._ **

¡Hizo el salto a la perfección! ¡Dios mío! Ni siquiera yo pude haberlo hecho mejor. Yuuri estaba tan diferente, tan seguro, tan decidido y al mismo tiempo tan relajado. Su coreografía era sublime y sus saltos... ¡No tengo palabras!

El público se estremeció tanto como yo y gritaban eufóricos. Me emocioné tanto que di un salto con giro en mi lugar. Sí, me vi como un idiota, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía tan conectado con él que casi pude experimentar en carne propia lo que estaba sintiendo sobre el hielo.

Ya sólo faltaba que terminara con un giro. Sólo eso y era un hecho que nos llevaríamos el oro a casa. Pero... ¿Por qué disminuía la velocidad? Estaba descendiendo mucho.

Mi entusiasmo se fue hasta los suelos cuando vi que lentamente se fue deslizando sobre el hielo, con su cuerpo entero tocando la pista. Estaba inconsciente.

Dios mío.

El ruido a mi alrededor cesó por completo, sólo fui consciente del fuerte palpitar de mi corazón. Mi pecho dolía, mi cabeza daba vueltas y sólo fui consciente de que mi garganta dolió condenadamente mucho después de gritar a todo pulmón su nombre.

La escena se repetía.

Estaba inconsciente sobre el hielo, tumbado y sin moverse.

Estoy reviviendo mi peor pesadilla.

—¡Entiende que no entrarás!

Aparté por primera vez la mirada de Yuuri para enfocarme en aquello que me impedía que entrara a la pista para correr a su lado. Yakov estaba interceptándome, aplicando toda su fuerza contra la que yo mismo ejercía contra él, para evitar que lo tumbara y entrara corriendo a su lado.

—¡Muévete! —mi voz salió más furiosa y alterada de lo que imaginé—. ¡Necesito ir con él! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡YA!

—Tranquilo, Viktor —ahora fue Chris quien se le unió a mi ex entrenador—. Los paramédicos ya van por él —señaló hacia la pista, y sí, en efecto, ya estaban examinándolo.

¡Pero eso no me es suficiente! ¡Necesito ir y verlo con mis propios ojos! ¡NECESITO SABER QUE ESTÁ BIEN!

—Iré yo —ese murmullo fue tan vago y sutil que no me molesté en ver quién había dicho esas palabras. Después de todo no podía despegar la mirada de esa mancha negra a lo lejos, del otro lado de la pista, tumbado sobre el hielo. ¡Dios! No podía soportar la incertidumbre.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Yuri! ¡Ven acá en este mismo instante! —exclamó con enojo al verlo entrar a la pista. Llegó como rayo al lado de Yuuri.

¡Él fue quien murmuró esas palabras a mi lado hace unos segundos!

Yurio...

Vi que intercambió unas palabras con los paramédicos, y en seguida giró su cabeza hacia mí. No alcancé a distinguir su expresión, pero no parecía muy aliviado.

Los paramédicos subieron a Yuuri a una camilla y lo sacaron de la pista lo antes posible. Hasta este momento fui consciente del frío silencio que se formó en todo el estadio.

Mi corazón dolía al ver que seguía inconsciente. De ahí en adelante no pude reaccionar correctamente, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido y mi mente era débil, mi alma clamaba porque esto fuera sólo otra pesadilla, sí, sólo es una pesadilla.

—Sus signos vitales están muy debilitados. Hay que trasladarlo a un hospital cuanto antes.

Esas palabras me trajeron cruelmente de vuelta a la realidad. Esto no era una pesadilla. Está pasando. Estoy en la enfermería, con mi Yuuri de nuevo inconsciente sobre la camilla, sólo que ahora con una pinta mucho peor que antes.

La ambulancia llegó de inmediato y procedieron a sacarlo de ahí con premura. Al salir de la enfermería pude escuchar el barullo que había en todo el lugar, la gente estaba conmocionada y hacían mucho ruido. No me detuve a observar bien qué sucedía. Mis ojos estaban fijos en él, tomé su mano y la sujeté en todo momento hasta que llegamos al exterior y tuvieron que subirlo a la ambulancia. En ese momento me percaté de la presencia de más gente a mi alrededor. Yakov, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit y Chris estaban junto a mí, con la misma expresión preocupada e impaciente en sus rostros. Los miré y quise decirles algo, pero mi mente no daba para más, sólo quiero llegar al hospital, ¡Quiero que ayuden a Yuuri!

Luego de que lo acomodaron en la ambulancia, me subí y me senté a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. Odiaba sentir cómo ésta no me correspondía; sentirla flácida y sin fuerza era espeluznante.

—Iré con ustedes —hizo el ademán de subir a la ambulancia.

—¡Yurio! —lo detuvo Yakov.

—Sólo una persona puede acompañarlo —dijo un paramédico mientras los otros dos ya se habían subido a la parte delantera del automóvil.

—Quédense todos. Les daré noticias de Yuuri más tarde —fue lo único que pude decir. Sólo quería que cerraran la puerta e irnos ¡Yuuri necesitaba atención médica, ya!

Me desesperé y miré al paramédico con impaciencia, éste pareció entender, así que se montó a la camioneta y cerró las puertas, dejando a nuestros amigos atrás, todos preocupados y muy serios.

**Hospital Mediterráneo, Barcelona.**

Me encontraba en un duro sillón de la sala de espera, mi pie derecho golpeteaba el piso repetidas veces, sin parar, con nerviosismo. Apreté mis dientes con frustración y me pasé las manos por la cabeza. No lograba calmar mis nervios, así que me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, observando de reojo aquel par de puertas por el cual se llevaron a Yuuri hace no más de cinco minutos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, los médicos que nos recibieron se sorprendieron un poco al reconocernos. Admitieron haber estado viendo la competencia hasta hace unos momentos, dijeron que vieron también cómo se golpeó Yuuri ayer en el entrenamiento, pues eso también fue transmitido, además de que las noticias de ese tipo se esparcieron como fuego en pólvora. La ventaja de esto fue que los médicos de urgencias lo refirieron de inmediato con el neurólogo.

Me causó escalofríos.

Dijeron que después de ese golpe en la cabeza no esperaban verlo de nuevo en la competencia, pero enorme fue su asombro cuando lo vieron dar su mejor esfuerzo, también en el programa de hoy. Así que al verlo frente a ellos, inconsciente, y sabiendo lo que ocurrió, era inevitable que tuvieran un diagnóstico ya casi hecho.

El neurólogo lo revisó rápidamente en urgencias. Afortunadamente me permitieron permanecer a su lado, o al menos así fue hasta que pidió que le tomaran radiografías y que le hicieran una tomografía para ver el estado de su cráneo y su cerebro.

El doctor prometió volver cuanto antes con el diagnóstico hecho y con una solución al problema. Se lo agradecí bastante y ahora me encontraba esperando alguna noticia. Sabía que habían pasado sólo minutos, pero no pude más con esta ansiedad. Sentía un hueco extraño en el estómago y mis manos tiemblan levemente, y es que... en esta ocasión no despertó, se quedó inconsciente, sus ojos no se abrieron.

No pude más, mis nervios incrementaron al estar de pie, así que busqué un asiento de nuevo en esa sala de espera más o menos concurrida. La gente se me quedaba mirando, seguro me habían reconocido, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse. Me quité el abrigo con desesperación ¡Hacía calor!

Lo hice bola y lo arrumbé en el asiento vacío a mi lado, el cual fue ocupado en seguida por alguien a quien no esperaba ver ahí, al menos no ahora.

—¿Cómo está?

—Chris... —me asombré—. ¿No deberías estar...? La premiación será en unos momentos. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

—Sé que no ganaré un lugar en el podio, así que no necesito estar ahí. Mejor tomé un taxi y seguí la ambulancia. Ahora dime ¿Cómo está? —preguntó con total seriedad.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y procedí a explicarle lo que hasta ahora sabía.

Ahora ambos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando. Agradecí enormemente su compañía en estos momentos. Nunca imaginé encontrar este tipo de apoyo en Chris, ahora podía ver que era un hombre de buen corazón y pude ver que Yuuri se había ganado el cariño de Chris a pulso. ¿Y cómo no? Mi katsudon es tan adorable que encanta a cualquiera, así que no podía culpar a mi amigo.

Pasaron diez minutos más y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El neurólogo Javier Fernández, creo que se llama, salió de ahí con un sobre gigante de papel.

Me incorporé como resorte del sillón y caminé hacia él, Chris me siguió.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Se recuperará? —pregunté con temor.

El médico suspiró, y con un poco de prisa me explicó:

—Sigue inconsciente. No le voy a mentir, su amigo presenta un índice de tres en la escala de Glasgow, es el más bajo. No hay reacción ante ningún estímulo.

—Pareja... —murmuré.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Yuuri es mi pareja.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —se apenó un poco, sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro—. Necesito mostrarle esto —sacó las radiografías y los resultados de la tomografía de cráneo—. ¿Ve toda esta zona de color claro? —señaló con su dedo un área muy extensa, era lo primero que se apreciaba al mirar esa imagen. Yo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar asombrado la imagen con el cerebro de Yuuri plasmado en esa película—. Es una hemorragia interna. Se le conoce como hematoma subdural y es causado por traumatismos. El golpe en su cabeza fue muy severo, reventó varios vasos importantes y ahora todo ese cúmulo de sangre oprime con fuerza al cerebro. No hay daños externos, pero esto lo hace más peligroso, pues los pacientes suelen subestimarlo al no ver sangre después del golpe —sentí una puñalada en el pecho—. Su cerebro ahora mismo sufre de una presión muy elevada, necesitamos abrir para alivianar esa presión y drenar toda la sangre del hematoma antes de que exista daño irreversible o de que se formen coágulos.

—¡¿Cirugía?!

—Ahora mismo lo están preparando para ingresarlo al quirófano, pero necesito que firme el consentimiento informado antes de que procedamos —me extendió unos papeles y bolígrafo.

—Pero... ¿Va a estar bien? ¿No es muy riesgosa la operación?

—Es una intervención muy sencilla cuando el hematoma es tratado de inmediato, pero en este caso... —suspiró—. Dejaron pasar mucho tiempo, si hubieran venido a revisión justo después de la caída, podríamos haber evitado que la hemorragia se extendiera a casi toda la mitad posterior de su cerebro.

Ahora sentí como si un puñal fuera clavado y retorcido en mi pecho, una y otra y otra vez. ¿Por qué no vinimos antes? ¿Por qué no lo obligué a venir? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué?!

Alargué mis manos para tomar bolígrafo y papel, notando cómo éstas me temblaban ahora con mucha más violencia. Quise firmar, pero mi temblor no me lo permitía.

—¿Señor Nikiforov? Necesitamos una firma para poder proceder cuanto antes—escuché la lejana voz del médico. Yo sólo podía ver ese papel en mis manos, de pronto mi visión se hizo algo borrosa y sentí cómo me quitaban las cosas de repente. Alcé la mirada y me topé con Chris firmando el consentimiento en mi lugar. El doctor dijo algo, yo sólo pude entender que nos informarían del estado de Yuuri en cuanto la cirugía terminara.

—Viktor, ven, siéntate un rato —me tomó de los hombros y me guio de nuevo a la sala de espera—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó cuando al fin nos sentamos—. Te veo muy pálido.

—Van a operarlo... —murmuré, mirando a la nada—. Van a operarlo —repetí, sin creerlo del todo. Nunca imaginé que esto llegaría tan lejos. Algo en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Era mi teléfono—. Dios, no.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La mamá de Yuuri —le mostré la pantalla de mi celular—. No sé si pueda... —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y de pronto sentí una fuertísima palmada en la espalda, más dolorosa que reconfortante.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. Ahora, aguanta todos esos sentimientos y responde la llamada, ella te necesita seguro y firme, sino terminará peor que tú y no quieres eso ¿O sí? —negué con la cabeza—. Ya tendrás tiempo para desahogarte. Contesta y explícale lo que está pasando, hazlo con mucho tacto.

Tragué dolorosamente y asentí con la cabeza. Logré contestar antes de que la llamada terminara. La voz preocupada y asustada de Hiroko-san se dejó escuchar de inmediato.

—¡Viktor! Vimos lo que pasó ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Tomé aire y valor antes de explicarle todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Fui sincero y directo.

—¿¡Están operando a mi niño?! —su voz se volvió repentinamente temblorosa y con mucho miedo—. ¡Tengo que estar ahí! —comenzó a llorar.

—No, no Hiroko-san, no se preocupe, él... él va a salir bien de esto, es muy fuerte —quise creer en mis propias palabras—. Además... yo estoy aquí, cuidaré de él en todo momento, y los mantendré informados. No se preocupe, por favor —me partía el alma escucharla de esa forma—. Lo importante es que ya está bajo atención médica, todo saldrá bien.

—Oh Viktor... —sollozó—. No te separes de él en ningún momento, y por favor... avísame cada cosa que ocurra, te lo suplico.

Se me volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo haré... —como quisiera tenerla en frente para abrazarla y darle el apoyo que necesitaba. A quién engaño, el que necesita ese apoyo soy yo.

**_Narradora._ **

Luego de que terminó la llamada, bastaron unos minutos para que el resto de competidores y entrenadores llegaran al hospital, preguntando por Yuuri. La noticia de que estaba en ese hospital se esparció como pólvora y ya muchos fans se encontraban ahí. Los guardias tuvieron que evacuar la sala de espera, permitiendo que se quedaran sólo los amigos cercanos.

Yurio llegó como fiera, preguntando por su amigo. Phichit estaba demasiado angustiado, ni siquiera Celestino pudo tranquilizarlo. Y en cuanto a J.J...

—Tú —Viktor se puso de pie al verlo llegar. Dos zancadas fueron suficientes para acortar la distancia entre su puño y el rostro del canadiense, quien no se esperó en ningún momento ese golpe.

—¡Viktor! —Chris lo detuvo antes de que se le echara encima luego de ese puñetazo que dejó en el suelo al canadiense.

—¡ **Говнюк**! **_("Maldito bastardo" en ruso)_**

Yurio y Yakov se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar. Pocas veces habían visto a Viktor enojado, pero nunca tan enfurecido como ahora. Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo, lleno de ira, sus ojos eran filosos y su mandíbula apretada lo hacía ver muy letal y peligroso, casi podían escuchar el crujir de sus dientes. Con el simple hecho de escucharlo decir improperios en ruso, se dieron cuenta de que las cosas iban en serio. Si no lo detenían ahora mismo, le partiría la cara al canadiense.

—¡Por tu culpa es que ahora Yuuri está siendo operado! ¡Por ser tan fanfarrón y un hijo de perra!

El aludido se puso de pie lentamente. Se limpió la sangre de su boca y nariz con la manga de su chaqueta y enseguida miró al ruso con seriedad.

—Si vine aquí es precisamente para eso, quiero disculparme por...

—Lárgate.

—Cálmate ya, Viktor —casi le amenazó Yakov—. Sabes que no fue del todo su culpa.

El aludido apretó los puños, con ganas renovadas de golpear a J.J.

—Lo siento tanto, de verdad... —aún con la mano en su nariz deteniendo la hemorragia, Leroy se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí con un sentimiento de verdadera culpa que Viktor no notó por estar tan cegado por la furia.

Ese episodio pronto fue olvidado, o más bien ninguno de los presentes quiso tocar el tema. Se habían sorprendido mucho al conocer esa faceta ruda y violenta en el pentacampeón.

Nikiforov no se animó a soltar palabra, se limitaba a sentarse en el extremo de un sillón, mirando al lado opuesto de donde están todos. Chris fue quien les explicó a los demás todos los detalles, y ahora fue el turno de ellos, le explicaron a Chris todo lo que ocurrió después de que se llevaran a Yuuri.

Viktor hizo como que no estaba al tanto de la conversación, pero en realidad escuchó todo.

Resulta que luego de haberse ido, J.J. sufrió un colapso nervioso y no pudo salir a dar su presentación, por lo que fue descalificado automáticamente, el pobre estaba muy afectado, pues se sentía por completo culpable.

—¿Y cómo quedaron los lugres?

—Lo siento Chris —dijo Phichit—. Quedaste en quinto lugar.

El aludido suspiró.

—Qué se le va a hacer...

—Yo quedé en tercero —agregó Otabek, quien había estado callado hasta el momento.

—Y yo el cuarto —dijo el tailandés con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo me llevé el oro —dijo Yuri con su típico tono de enojo—. El cerdo, a pesar de todo, se llevó la plata.

Ahora sí, Viktor se giró hacia ellos, completamente impresionado.

—Pero si no terminó la coreografía —se metió en la charla después de mucho rato—. Eso es gravemente penalizado ¿Cómo fue posible? —no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Los jueces tardaron mucho en dar los resultados, pues a pesar de los puntos que le restaron por no terminarla, fueron suficientes para quedar en segundo lugar —explicó el kazajo.

Nikiforov se quedó impactado.

—Le gané sólo por 0.12, pudo haberme superado fácilmente.

Plata... Yuuri ganó la plata.

Que poca importancia tenía eso cuando se compara con su vida pendiendo de un hilo. En esos momentos nada le importaba más a Viktor que la salud de su amado, sólo quería tenerlo a salvo, de vuelta a su lado.

—Toma.

Viktor alzó la mirada para toparse de frente a Yurio, extendiéndole la medalla de Katsuki.

—Al katsudon le gustará tenerla cuando salga de cirugía. Cuídala por mientras.

—Gracias... —la tomó y la sostuvo entre sus manos por largo rato, pensativo.

Todo por ese pedazo de metal, debido a eso Yuuri se sobre esforzó de esa manera, por eso se negaba a ir con el médico a pesar de sentirse tan mal. Todo por conseguir ese maldito pedazo de chatarra. El ruso apretó con fuerza la medalla entre sus manos, enojado, frustrado, furioso con la vida.

Las horas transcurrieron muy lentamente. Pasaba de la media noche y nadie se había atrevido a irse, todos querían estará ahí para cuando el medico saliera a dar noticias, pero ya se habían tardado bastante en el quirófano y sabían que Viktor estaba desesperado, pues no dejaba de caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala de espera. Ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo, no después de cómo reaccionó hace rato. Habían tratado de animarlo un poco, de sacarle conversación. Incluso Yurio explicó lo vergonzoso que fue la presentación de gala donde sólo patinaron Otabek y él. Lo hizo con la intención de divertir y armonizar un poco el ambiente pesado que se había formado, sin darse cuenta que eso sólo deprimió más a su amigo ruso, pues por su mente sólo podía pasar el pensamiento de: "Yuuri cumplió su sueño de estar en el podio y ni siquiera lo sabe, no pudo disfrutar del momento de la premiación, tampoco del baile de gala, no pudo siquiera disfrutar el final de su presentación"

Eran ya las dos de la mañana. Yuuri llevaba cinco horas y media en quirófano.

—¿Familiares de Katsuki Yuuri?

Nikiforov casi brincó de su asiento.

—¿Es usted familiar de...

—Es mi novio.

—Pase por aquí, el doctor Fernández vendrá a hablar con usted en unos momentos —señaló un pequeño consultorio a unos metros de la sala de espera.

—¿Cómo salió su cirugía? ¿Él...

—El médico se lo dirá todo en unos momentos —la enfermera lo acompañó al consultorio y luego se fue, renuente a soltar cualquier tipo de información.

Luego de caminar y dar vueltas como león enjaulado, Viktor tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había y se quedó inquieto, más nervioso que nunca. De nuevo su pie comenzó a golpetear con insistencia el piso. ¡Necesitaba información ya!

Era ajeno a que todos sus amigos lo miraban desde la sala de espera, a través de la pared de ese consultorio que era del piso al techo puro cristal, con las persianas medio abiertas, así que podían ver lo frustrado que estaba. Notaron también cuando el médico ingresó al consultorio, vistiendo todavía sus ropas de quirófano. Lo vieron poniéndose de pie como un resorte para luego recibir una noticia que lo hizo tambalearse hasta quedar sentado de nuevo en la silla tras de sí, más pálido que el papel.

—¡¿Qué le dijo!? —exclamó Yurio con impaciencia, ofuscado.

—Oh no... no son buenas noticias —murmuró Chris al ver (a pesar de la distancia) cómo el cuerpo entero de Viktor se estremecía y como sus facciones desencajadas daban la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—No soporto más esto —Yurio caminó hacia el consultorio después de ver que el médico salió del lugar. Nadie lo detuvo, todos estaban espantados, esperando lo peor. Acaso... ¿Había muerto?

**_Viktor._ **

—¡Doctor! —me puse de pie apenas verlo ingresar—. Dígame por favor que todo salió bien —supliqué.

Soltó un pesado suspiro.

Oh no.

—La cirugía tuvo éxito, drenamos la sangre y liberamos la presión que se ejercía en el cerebro, pero me temo que fue demasiado tarde. Hubo áreas dañadas que no serán reparadas, sacamos muchos coágulos pequeños que dañaron otras áreas del cerebro. Y debido a eso... el joven Katsuki entró en coma. No sabemos cuándo despertará, y en caso de que lo haga me temo que habrá secuelas muy graves, desde pérdida de memoria, disfunción en su capacidad motora, o incluso de lenguaje.

Esto debe de ser una broma. ¿En coma? ¿Secuelas? No... no puede estar hablando de Yuuri, de MI Yuuri.

Mis piernas temblaron. Tuve que buscar asiento antes de perder el equilibrio por completo. Sentía como si mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo, dejándome vacío y débil, con una enorme opresión en el pecho. Dolía, dolía demasiado. El aire me faltaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Se me acercó, examinándome con la vista.

—¿Por qué? —respiré con dificultad— ¿Por qué ocurrió esto? Es decir... él se veía tan bien ayer...

—Tuvo que haber alguna señal: Cansancio excesivo, mareos, náuseas, vómito, dolor de cabeza, desequilibrio.

Cada signo y síntoma que mencionaba, se clavaba profundamente en mi corazón. Esas señales estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, pero fui demasiado estúpido como para relacionarlas a algo peligroso, no, más bien no quise darme cuenta, tuve miedo y como resultado obtuve esto... es mi culpa que Yuuri esté en coma, es mi culpa.

—Maldición... —gruñí con mis puños apretados—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Aún está en quirófano, lo pasarán a recuperación en unos minutos y de ahí irá a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Me temo que no podrá verlo hasta que se encuentre ahí. Vendré a buscarlo personalmente cuando sea posible. Lo siento mucho.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, si hablaba... no, si abría mi boca terminaría llorando.

—Si gusta puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesite.

—Gracias —murmuré y vi cómo salió de ahí, dejándome solo.

Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y enseguida oculté el rostro entre mis manos.

¡NO, NO, NO!

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Es una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla...

—Viktor... —la titubeante y suave voz de Yurio me hizo sacar mi rostro de su escondite. Lo vi parado bajo el marco de la puerta, con su rostro a la expectativa, pálido y nervioso; seguro esperaba malas noticias al verme así. Quería llorar, necesitaba desahogarme, pero no podía. Mi pecho dolía y sentía este nudo enorme obstruyendo mi garganta, pero el llanto no quería salir—. ¿Qué... qué te dijo el doctor? —vi cómo frunció su ceño y caminó cautelosamente hasta pararse frente a mí.

Alcé mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos desde mi altura en la silla. Quise decirle todo lo que me explicó el médico, quise hacerle saber mi dolor al ser el culpable de su estado de salud, pero no pude... mi garganta estaba cerrada.

—¿Q-qué haces, Viktor? —preguntó cuando de pronto me puse de pie y lo atrapé entre mis brazos, apretándolo con mucha fuerza. No pude responder a su pregunta y al parecer entendió mi deplorable estado emocional, pues se dejó abrazar e incluso correspondió—. Demonios, dime ya lo que ocurre. ¿Acaso Yuuri...

—Está en coma —salió como un agudo quejido de mi garganta—. Y todo es mi culpa.

Sentí cómo sus brazos me soltaban de pronto, cayendo a sus costados como si perdieran vida. Me separé del abrazo y vi su rostro lleno de espanto, sus pupilas contraídas y su boca abierta.

—No puede ser... —soltó casi como un jadeo, parecía que el aire se fue de sus pulmones—. Eso no... no puede ser ¡Maldición, no! —dio un fuerte pisotón, estaba furioso—. ¡Tú! —me miró colérico, apuntándome con un dedo—. Tú... —le tembló la voz—. No tienes la culpa —bajó la mirada—. Yuuri es muy necio, tú no tienes la culpa.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo mayor. Tuve que sentarme, mis piernas no podían sostenerme. El susto inicial aún no terminaba. Mi cuerpo entero se sentía entumecido.

—¿Podemos verlo?

—Aún no.

Alcé la mirada y noté por las rendijas entre las persianas abiertas que todos podían observarnos. Estaban atentos, preocupados.

—Maldición, no sé cómo... —escondí el rostro entre mis manos—. Cómo decirles esto, yo no tengo fuerzas de salir y decirles a todos que...

—Quédate aquí —sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza y no pude evitar dar un respingo, ese gesto es común en Yuuri, nunca en Yurio, jamás en él.

Alcé mi rostro y vi que salía del consultorio, dirigiéndose a todos los demás, impacientes en la sala. Vi que les dijo algo, seguro es la noticia, pues todos pusieron una cara de espanto tremenda, y enseguida me miraron desde lejos. No lo soporté y sólo evadí sus ojos.

—Yuuri en coma... —mi pecho dolía más al decirlo. Dolía demasiado, no aguanté más esa opresión ¡Dios! Me faltaba el aire.

Yo... no puedo respirar, no...

Quise hablar, pedir ayuda, no me sentía bien, pero antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, sentí cómo mi cuerpo comenzó a hacerse hacia adelante, sentí el golpe contra el suelo y enseguida todo se volvió penumbras.

**_Continuará..._ **

**22/12/16**


	6. Stammi Vicino

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**6**

**_"Stammi Vicino"_ **

**_Yurio._ **

Les estaba dando la noticia a todos, les explicaba que el cerdo había quedado en coma. Decidí hacerlo yo, puesto que Viktor no se veía muy bien, nunca en la vida lo había visto tan ansioso, jamás había observado esa expresión de desesperación tan marcada en su rostro, nunca... y definitivamente en esas condiciones él no soportaría dar la noticia a todos sobre esto, así que decidí ayudarlo, sin saber que incluso yo estaba más afectado de lo que creí. Mi estómago ardía en coraje porque la vida es muy injusta ¿Por qué Yuuri? El katsudon no había hecho nada malo ¿por qué él? Y Viktor... bueno, él sí se merece sufrir un poco, pero esto no se lo deseo a nadie.

Vi la cara de asombro de todos, vi cómo sus rostros palidecieron cuando les dije la amarga noticia, pero lo que pasó en seguida no me lo esperaba: Yakov, Phichit, Chris, Otabek e incluso J.J. (Quien regresó hace poco, desesperado por saber lago sobre Yuuri) miraban espantados algo a mis espaldas, hasta se pusieron de pie. Me giré para ver de qué se trataba y no pude más que asustarme.

Viktor se había desmayado.

De inmediato corrí hacia él y tuve miedo de tocarlo. No sabía qué le pasaba. Sólo pude gritar por ayuda, algún médico, enfermera, ¡Lo que fuera!

La ayuda llegó de inmediato. Le tomaron los signos vitales y trataron de tranquilizarme, diciendo que sólo se había desmayado por tanto estrés, que estaría bien. Me molesté un poco, no me gustaba que me trataran así, es decir, no estaba espantado.

—Tranquilo, tu padre estará bien —esa enfermera me tomó ambas manos y hasta ese momento fui consciente del temblor en ellas. Tampoco supe en qué momento me había arrodillado en el piso, al lado de Viktor. Un médico y otro enfermero seguían revisándolo mientras que esta enfermera no soltaba mis manos.

—No es mi padre —fruncí el ceño y me solté de su agarre. Sentí un apretón sobre mi hombro. Alcé la mirada y mis fuerzas se vinieron abajo. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ser abrazo por él, que fuera él quien sostuviera mis manos, no la enfermera.

—Yuri —me extendió una mano, ayudando a que me incorporara. Yo la acepté—. Él estará bien, pero ¿tú lo estás? —tomó mis manos temblorosas entre las suyas. Justo lo que necesitaba.

No.

Este sentimiento.

No.

—Estoy bien —me solté del agarre y salí de ese consultorio.

—¿A dónde vas? —escuché que me llamaba, pero en vez de voltear, corrí... corrí lejos de ahí, lejos de esos extraños sentimientos que no sabía cómo describir. Sólo sabía que me sentía muy confuso, nervioso y angustiado—. ¡Yuri!

Hice caso omiso de su llamado y del de Yakov, quien al verme correr lejos seguro se preocupó. Dejé que mis pies me llevaran a cualquier parte menos ahí. Por mi mente pasaron tantas cosas... primero la noticia del cerdo, luego Viktor desmayándose de la nada, y ahora este sentimiento; era demasiado por un día. Quizás me estaba comportando de una manera inmadura, lo aceptaba, después de todo sólo tengo quince ¿No? Sin embargo siento la necesidad de regresar mis pasos e ir con él. Otabek no tenía la culpa de este conflicto emocional por el que estoy pasando.

Me arrepentí de correr cuando llegué a una sala de espera muy lejos de donde estaba antes. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo, no había ni una persona en las sillas, no había enfermeras cerca, no había nadie.

Cerca encontré una pequeña fuente de agua, hacía un sonido relajante, quizás por eso la tenían ahí, para tranquilizar a los familiares de los enfermos. Suspiré, y algo frustrado me senté en la primera silla a mi alcance. Necesitaba pensar y poner en orden mis ideas, mis decisiones.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, respiré profundo y retuve ese nudo en mi pecho. No iba llorar. Prometí no volver a llorar, no desde la muerte de mi madre. Prometí que no lloraría, así que no lo haría.

Me concentré en mi respiración.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

—Yuri.

Brinca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —caminó hacia mí, lentamente, como temiendo que fuera a levantarme y a correr lejos de nuevo.

Se paró justo frente a mí, mirándome desde su altura. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y no fue necesario que dijera más. En ese momento todo fue claro para mí. Mis pensamientos se organizaron con su sola presencia y yo sólo fui capaz de levantarme y mantenerle la mirada de frente hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a escocer con fuerza.

—Está en coma... —dije ¿por qué? Si él ya lo sabía—. El cerdo está en coma —debía dejar de repetirlo como idiota—. Está en coma... —repetí. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

No dijo nada. Extendió sus brazos, dio un paso al frente y me atrapó en ellos con una fuerza de verdad reconfortante. Y fue ahí donde lo tuve más claro todavía: eso era lo que necesitaba. Dentro de las tragedias él era mi salvavidas, lo había sido en varias ocasiones ya, pero nunca como ahora. Mis brazos también lo rodearon, sintiendo su calidez de inmediato. Aún traía puesta su chamarra representativa de Kazajistán. Puse mi rostro sobre su hombro, quedando con mi cara oculta en su cuello y sin tener realmente la intención de hacerlo, respiré su agradable aroma. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como para apreciarlo. Vaya... la fuente era una mierda en comparación con este aroma, esto sí que logra tranquilizarme. Cerré mis puños en su espalda, apretando su chamarra y acercándolo más a mí.

—Llora todo lo que quieras —susurró con tranquilidad, meciéndose suavemente conmigo entre sus brazos. De pronto comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Era muy reconfortante. Yo sólo quería quedarme así por horas.

Un momento.

—No estoy llorando —me separé bruscamente de él y fruncí el ceño, notando que se veía muy borroso, como sí...

Di un pequeño respingo cuando extendió su mano hasta mi rostro, limpiando con un cariño infinito mi mejilla. ¿Era una lágrima?

Estoy llorando... ¡Estoy llorando!

—Maldición —mascullé entre dientes, limpiando mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

—Te lastimarás —detuvo mi acción y ahora fue él quien limpió mi rostro, usando el puño suave de su chaqueta. Fue inútil, más lágrimas brotaron y salieron con mayor intensidad. Fue entonces que me jaló para abrazarme y continuar con sus caricias en mi espalda. Y ahí me permití llorar, lo hice en silencio, pero lloré, después de tantos años lo hice.

**_Otabek_ **

Debí haberlo previsto. Se había estado comportando muy maduro hasta ahora, pero en algún momento iba a colapsar y ese momento fue justo cuando salió corriendo del consultorio. Quise ir tras él de inmediato, pero preferí darle su espacio, aunque siendo honestos, no resistí ni cinco minutos en espera, pues de pronto me hallé caminando por todo el hospital, buscando su paradero. Luego de un rato lo encontré en el ala de pediatría, el lugar estaba por completo vacío. Sólo el calmante sonido de una fuente se escuchaba en la sala, y justo frente a ella, sentado en una silla, estaba él.

Debo admitir que me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al verlo llorar. Nunca creí que causaría este impulso en mí, este extraño sentimiento de furia ante lo que sea que causara su llanto. Y así nació esta necesidad de estrecharlo entre mis brazos, mecerlo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

Me desgarró el alma ver su expresión dolida al separarse de mí. Esos ojos verdes tan enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, sus mejillas arreboladas al igual que la punta de su pequeña nariz. Un sentimiento de protección se apoderó de mí y lo volví a retener entre mis brazos. Sentí cómo se dejó hacer, cediendo ante mi caricia y terminando por desahogarse en mis brazos por un largo rato.

—Todo va a volver a la normalidad, ya lo verás. Katsuki despertará y Viktor se recuperará. Ya lo verás.

No dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, todavía con su rostro hundido en mi cuello. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas y su agradable aroma inundaba mis sentidos. Su olor era sutil y muy singular, era una mezcla entre champú para el cabello, detergente de ropa y un poco de sudor después de la competencia. Esa combinación era realmente agradable, en él lo era.

Se quedó entre mis brazos por un buen rato más, poco a poco fui sintiendo su agarre en mi espalda más suave hasta que lo deshizo por completo. Se separó de mí y luego de restregarse la manga de su chamarra por todo el rostro, me dijo:

—No le digas a nadie sobre esto —no me miró a los ojos, estaba tiernamente sonrojado.

—¿Sobre qué? —mi corazón se aceleró.

—No le digas a nadie que lloré.

Me desilusioné un poco. Por un momento creí que se refería a "nosotros". Vaya que era despistado.

—¿¡Qué haces?! —exclamó cuando tomé la capucha de su chamarra para cubrirle casi por completo la cara. Y es que verlo peinado de esa forma, con su rostro completamente descubierto y con esa expresión tan vulnerable... no, era peligroso que se expusiera así ante mí, viéndolo así era capaz de perder todo mi autocontrol.

—Tu rostro te delatará. Estás todo rojo y lloroso.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó para sí.

—Toma —le extendí un pañuelo de tela y él me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Por qué llevas un pañuelo de tela? Es anticuado —a pesar de lo rudo de sus palabras, lo tomó y secó su rostro con él, restregándoselo por toda la cara.

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Parecía un niño malhumorado que acepta una orden a regañadientes.

—Dámelo —le quité el pañuelo y ahora fui yo quien secó su rostro, con suavidad, con cuidado—. Si seguías haciéndolo así, tu cara terminaría más roja. Hazlo con cuidado, tu piel es delicada —lo comprobé al ver que se enrojecía ante cualquier caricia áspera.

—¿Ya? —preguntó cuando me detuve. Ni siquiera yo me percaté del momento en que dejé de hacerlo y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos. Contemplé su expresión tan tierna después de haber llorado, luego mi mirada se posó sobre sus labios, delgados y pálidos.

Quise ceder ante ese incontrolable impulso de acabar con el espacio entre ambos y probar esos labios tan tentadores. Quise hacerlo con toda mi alma, pero no debía, rayos, no debía.

—Ya... —tomé la orilla de su capucha y la jalé con un poco más de brusquedad, con la intención de cubrir esos labios de mi vista. Era mucha tentación.

—¡Hey!

**_Viktor._ **

El sonido iba y venía, mis párpados se sentían pesados, y no podía abrirlos a pesar de que la luz se colaba entre mis pestañas. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y debajo de él había algo que intentaba ser acolchonado, sin lograrlo realmente. De inmediato llegó hasta mi nariz el olor a esterilizador, acompañado de la sensación de estar sobre una cama muy dura. Así pues, no me fue difícil concluir que me encontraba en un hospital, pero ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué...?

Oh.

—Yuu...ri —descubrí que apenas podía hablar, me sentía muy débil.

Fue entonces que pude abrir un poco los ojos, pero la incandescente luz blanca en el techo me obligó a cerrarlos de inmediato.

—¡Despertaste! —alguien se paró junto a mí, interponiéndose entre esa luz cegadora y yo.

—¿Qué pasó? —logré articular bien la pregunta. Mi garganta dolía y mi boca estaba seca. Me llevé una mano al rostro, pero sentí un feo tirón en mi brazo izquierdo.

—No te muevas mucho —tomó mi mano y la puso con cuidado a mi costado.

—¿Chris? —intenté incorporarme.

Me sentía extraño, mi mente estaba embotada y no puedía pensar coherentemente. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y pude ver que una bolsa de suero colgaba boca abajo al lado de la cama con sábanas blancas en la que me encontraba. Descubrí que mi brazo estaba canalizado con una fea aguja conectada a ese extraño suero.

—No te muevas mucho —me empujó con cuidado sobre la cama para volver a recostarme.

Me sentía desesperado, quería hacer muchas preguntas y salir de esaa cama, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como deseaba. Quería acelerarme, pero algo no me lo permitía. Todo se movía en cámara lenta para mí.

—¿Qué pasó? —casi gruñí.

—Te desmayaste. El médico dijo que sufriste una crisis de estrés y colapsaste.

Solté una risa seca y sin emoción.

¿Colapsé por estés? Vaya inepto. Yo estaba aquí desmayándome mientras Yuuri luchaba por su vida, por despertar de ese coma, por volver en sí. ¡Y yo me desmayaba por estrés! Que mediocridad.

—Necesito... —me incorporé y arranqué sin miramientos la aguja en mi brazo—... ir con él.

—¡Hey! —me detuvo—. No puedes irte, el tranquilizante que te dieron es muy fuerte y... ¡Oye!

Mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme cuando intenté dar un paso. Él tuvo que tomarme entre sus brazos y regresarme a la cama.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien —me dijo después de un suspiro.

—¿Qué hora es?

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

—4:15 a.m.

—¿Y aún sigues aquí?

Tomó una una botella de agua que tenía a un lado y me la extendió. Yo la acepté y bebí un poco.

—Nadie se ha ido, incluso J.J. sigue en la sala de espera.

—Ese bastardo... —apreté la botella en mi mano, notando lo débil que me sentía.

—No lo es —dijo de pronto, serio—. Y no busques culpables. Ni tú ni él tienen la culpa, tampoco Yuuri. Esto fue sólo un desafortunado accidente y en cuanto a Leroy... el hombre está verdaderamente devastado.

—Me alegra.

—Viktor...

Suspiré. Debía admitir que lo estaba usando para descargar mi frustración.

—Me siento culpable.

—Te dije que no deberías.

—Claro que debo, no soy un buen entrenador. No pude convencer a mi pupilo de ir al médico. Se supone que tengo la autoridad de decirle hasta dónde llegar, de obligarlo a ir al médico, de renunciar a la competencia porque a pesar de todo... me di cuenta de sus malestares, pero no quise hacerles caso, por miedo a que fueran algo grave. Soy un idiota.

—Vaya problema... —se sentó de nuevo en esa pequeña e incómoda silla.

Por primera vez vi a mi alrededor. Estábamos en un cubículo rodeado de largas cortinas blancas. Sólo estaba mi cama, unos monitores apagados y la silla de Chris. Enseguida al parecer había más cubículos como este

—Creo que... esas son las consecuencias de que tu pupilo sea tu novio —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, tenía una mirada nostálgica—. Te convence muy fácilmente ¿No es así? Después de todo tiene esos ojos de cachorro —soltó una risita y yo sólo me hundí más en mi propio abismo al recordar sus hermosos ojos.

—Chris... él está en coma.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si no...?

—Él va a despertar.

—Pero...

—He dicho que va a despertar. Viktor, no me digas que lo conozco mejor que tú —me miró con molestia—. Es fuerte, tiene mucha resistencia. Va a estar bien.

Me llevé una mano al rostro. ¿Dónde estaba quedando todo mi autocontrol y mi esperanza? Es que se trataba de Yuuri, de MI Yuuri.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por unos segundos. Mi mente trabaja muy lento, me sentía como si estuviera drogado.

—Me arrepiento tanto —murmuré sin pensar.

—¿Eh?

—Él me dijo que quería que tuviéramos nuestra primera cita, quería salir a pasear después de comer, pero yo... yo me negué y lo llevé de vuelta al hotel, quería que descansara antes de la competencia.

—Viktor.

—Me arrepiento también de no haberlo hecho mío cuando pude, de no haberle confesado mis sentimientos antes, de no pasar más tiempo a su lado. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas.

—No lo digas así, suena como si él no fuese a despertar.

—¡Su coma es de grado profundo! —estallé—. ¡¿Sabes cuánta gente despierta de ese tipo de coma?! Ninguna. Mi madre lo hizo, pero murió después.

—Oh...

—Yo no sé qué voy a hacer si él no vuelve. No podré vivir sin él, no podré.

Mi respiración se agitó considerablemente. De nuevo comencé a sentir ese nudo en mi garganta. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. De pronto sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro. Alcé la mirada y me topé con los ojos claros de mi amigo.

—Escúchame bien. Él va a volver —frunció el ceño—. Y debes creerlo fervientemente. No puedes darte por vencido tan fácil. ¿Qué crees que haría él si estuviese en tu lugar? Estoy seguro que no se desmoronaría tan fácil a pesar de su fragilidad emocional, al menos no si se tratara de ti.

Tenía razón.

Bajé la cabeza, no podía verlo más a los ojos.

—Ahora iré a preguntar si ya puedes salir de aquí, de todas formas ya te arrancaste esa cosa —señaló el catéter y luego hizo una mueca extraña—. Por cierto ¿No te dolió quitarla así como así?

Yo parpadeé confundido.

—En verdad estás loco —suspiró y movió un poco la cortina para salir en busca de algún médico o enfermera.

Mientras tanto me quedé sentado en la cama, esperando, mareado, cansado. Y así de pronto algo comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, miré hacia todos lados, buscando el origen, hasta que mi mirada se posó sobre mi abrigo recargado en la silla que había ocupado Chris hasta hace unos momentos. Me incorporé con algo de dificultad. Maldije la incómoda ropa tan formal que traía, la camisa blanca de botones me estorbaba demasiado, el pantalón era incómodo y me fastidiaba.

Cuando al fin alcancé el abrigo y saqué mi teléfono, miré la pantalla y...

Dios mío.

Diez llamadas perdidas. Unas de Hiroko—san, otras de Mari y un par de Yuuko. La sangre se me fue hasta los pies. Tuve que sentarme en esa silla al ser consciente de lo que tendría que hacer en unos momentos.

Era en ese momento o nunca. Tenía que informarles sobre el estado de salud de Yuuri.

Afirmé el móvil en mi mano temblorosa, busqué el contacto de Hiroko—san y marqué. Sólo escuché un tono antes de que ella contestara apresurada.

—¡Vitya-chan! ¿Eres tú?

—S—sí, soy yo, Hiroko—san, yo...

Escuché cómo e puso a llorar, y yo no supe qué hacer. No era bueno en estas situaciones.

—Sé lo que pasó —hipó—. Estamos enterados de todo.

—¿Cómo? —se me fue el aliento—. ¿Quién?

—Yurio-chan habló con Yuko, le dijo todo lo que había ocurrido, también le pidió que nos explicara lo que te había ocurrido, hijo ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien —me conmovió.

—Hiroko—san... —se me quebró la voz. Esperaba que me gritara, que me culpara, pero no, al contrario, se preocupaba por mí.Como si fuera otro de sus hijos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —esas palabras me sonaron tan falsas saliendo de mí.

—Toshiya, Mari y yo saldremos en el primer vuelo a Barcelona de mañana, los boletos para hoy se terminaron. Tenemos que estar... estar al lado de nuestro Yuuri.

Puedo sentir el esfuerzo descomunal que hace por no ponerse a llorar. Quise decirle que no se molestara en venir, que yo cuidaría de su hijo, pero... no tenía cara para hacerlo, no después de ser el causante de que las cosas estuvieran así.

Tragué en seco.

—Hiroko—san... lo siento tanto —se me quebró la voz de nuevo.

—No tienes por qué disculpare. Por favor, trata de estar tranquilo, imagino cómo has de sentirte, no te alteres mucho. No quiero tener a dos hijos internados.

Sus dulces palabras me conmovieron hasta la médula.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Hasta ahora fui consciente. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ella al decir "mañana" se refería al veintinueve de noviembre, el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —cortamos la llamada.

Momentos después llegó el médico de Yuuri, me explicó lo que sufrí, y que era imperante que estuviera tranquilo y en reposo, pues el tranquilizante que me dieron era tan potente que podría caer dormido en cualquier momento. Eso me molestó un poco, pues incluso sugirió internarme por lo menos esa noche. Irremediablemente refuté esa idea. Luego me dijo que mi pequeño katsudon estaba ya en una habitación de cuidados intensivos, así que con mayor razón no permitiría que me internaran, ya había esperado mucho para ir con él, y ahora más que nunca quería salir de ahí.

El doctor me dejó salir de ese cubículo y me indicó dónde estaba Yuuri. No esperé ni un segundo más antes de ir con él, aunque antes preferí darme la vuelta por la sala de espera y agradecerle a todos que los que seguían allí, al pendiente de Yuuri.

Yurio se paró como resorte del sillón cuando me vio aparecer. Sonreí con ternura al ver su verdadera preocupación en esos ojos verdes. Me enternecí también al ver al resto ahí sentados, esperando, y en cuanto a J.J., por primera vez me remordió un poco la consciencia. Seguía ahí, sólo que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —sonreí un poco y revolví sus cabellos—. Lamento haberte asustado.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de enfado, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces hablé con todos. Les agradecí su presencia ahí, pero les pedí que por favor se fueran a descansar, después de todo nada iba a cambiar si hacían lo contrario. Tardé un poco en convencerlos, incluso Yakov se vio un poco renuente a irse. Me tomó del brazo y me miró fijamente, entre sorprendido y preocupado me dijo:

—Eso que tiene tu pupilo... ya lo hemos visto antes —se me heló la sangre—. No tiene por qué ocurrir el mismo desenlace con él. Estará bien, después de todo es un cabeza dura igual que tú.

Por enésima vez en el día sentí ese nudo en mi garganta. Yakov había hecho alusión a mi madre con ese comentario. Vivió conmigo esa pérdida y sabía cómo podía llegar a afectarme eso. No, en realidad no tenía ni idea.

Me despedí de todos y al fin fui conducido por una enfermera a la habitación de Yuuri. Entré al cuarto, preparándome mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero por más que me hubiera preparado, jamás estaría listo para verlo así. Me sentí morir al verlo postrado en esa cama, tan pálido que me dio miedo acercarme y descubrir que en realidad no estaba respirando. Pero su palidez no me dio tanto miedo como el hecho de ver ese tubo entrando por su boca y tráquea hasta sus pulmones. Además, un montón de vendas cubría su cabeza, ni siquiera podía ver algún mechón de su cabello negro. Me estremecí al llegar a su lado y verlo más de cerca, no me di cuenta de cómo llegué ahí, mis pies ya se movían por inercia y mi mente sólo era consciente del fuerte latir de mi corazón, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Yuuri parecía... muerto.

No, no debía ser negativo. Él estará bien, lo estará.

Pero mi corazón se contrajo de nuevo en angustia al ver el sube y baja de su pecho al "respirar". Se veía tan mecánico y artificial. Toda esta escena era simplemente terrorífica.

El doctor Fernández me había explicado antes de entrar, que Yuuri siguía con un índice de tres en la escala de Glasgow, el más bajo, por lo cual tuvieron que intubarlo. Eso sólo quería decir que toda su vida dependía de ese respirador artificial.

Mis manos temblaban.

Quería tocarlo, pero sentía miedo de ocasionarle algún daño. Veía tantos cables y tubos a su alrededor que temía desconectar o romper algo, así que preferí no tocarlo.

Arrastré una silla y me senté al lado de su cama. No pude apartar la mirada de él, a pesar de que me dolía tanto verlo inconsciente. Ni siquiera podía explicar este sentimiento que me quemaba el pecho y me ardía hasta la garganta. Comenzaba a sentirme alterado de nuevo, el aire me faltaba y todo a mi alrededor era borroso.

— _Respira Viktor, vamos, respira. No puedes sufrir otra crisis_ —me dije mentalmente.

Poco a poco me fui calmando, pero no logré hacerlo del todo, no hasta que tuve el valor de tomar su mano. Helada, como siempre. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

—Tú siempre con tus manos frías, mi amor —me atreví a extender la mano hasta su mejilla con la leve cicatriz del corte—. Yuuri, no puedes estar así mucho tiempo. Te necesito —murmuré en medio de la noche. No había ningún ruido además del constante repiqueteo de los monitores que registraban sus signos vitales y del respirador haciendo su trabajo.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se hundía al ver al hombre de mi vida postrado en esa maldita cama, inmóvil, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, tan pálido como las sabanas sobre las que descansaba. Quise abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, pero decidí no hacerlo, y en su lugar seguí hablándole suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro, sintiéndolo más frío de lo normal.

—No puedes quedarte sólo así, tienes que despertar cuanto antes porque tengo muchas cosas que decirte, muchos planes para nosotros —suspiré—. Si tan sólo supieras... —intenté sonreír, pero seguro sólo apareció una mueca frustrada en mi rostro—. ¿Sabes? No me he atrevido a decirte cómo fue que en realidad me enamoré de ti. No fue cuando te vi en ese video. Fue en la noche del banquete, cuando me miraste con esos ojos tuyos tan puros y hermosos. Cuando me abrazaste pidiendo que fuera tu entrenador con tanto anhelo, portando esa corbata alrededor de tu cabeza. ¡Vaya que te veías gracioso! Me enamoré de ti al ver esa mezcla tan perfecta que eras entre dulzura, inocencia, pasión y erotismo; todo al mismo tiempo. Dios, Yuuri, no hay ser más perfecto en el mundo que tú para mí. Y yo en ese entonces no estaba buscando nada en lo absoluto. En realidad no estaba pensando en enamorarme de alguien tan pronto. Pero luego te conocí y eso cambió todo. Supongo que las cosas sólo sucedieron, estábamos destinados. Te encontré y me encontré queriendo pasar más tiempo contigo. Era sencillo, fue fácil. Y creo que es así como empiezan las mejores relaciones. Uno no está buscando nada y de pronto se da cuenta de que lo tiene todo —sonreí—. Te voy a decir un secreto: el descanso que tomé después de convertirme en pentacampeón mundial, fue sólo un vil pretexto para ir detrás de ti a Japón. Sí, no resistí la idea de conocer más a fondo a ese chico tan maravilloso que encontré en el banquete. Te diré otro secreto —apreté su mano entre las mías, dándole calor—. La canción que interpreté: "Stammi vicino" la compuse junto con un gran amigo... y todo eso nació del sentimiento que me provocaste en la noche del banquete, cuando tuve que abandonar tu habitación después de que te quedaras dormido, justo después de que compartiéramos esas caricias tan íntimas, esos besos. En esa noche, Yuuri, descubrí una parte de mí que nunca antes había visto. Me sentí realmente vivo, apasionado, y todo eso me lo provocaste tú, sin proponértelo. Así que en esa canción expresé todo mi sentir. Me inspiraste a ganar mi quinta medalla —la letra llegó a mi mente. Inevitablemente comencé a cantarla con suavidad, acompañando a mi voz con ese enorme nudo en mi garganta—. **_Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione_** _(Deseo encerrar en el frío aquellas manos que expresan aquellos versos de ardiente pasión)_ —carraspeé un poco y continué—. **_Questa storia che senso non ha svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_** _(Esta historia sin sentido se desvanecerá en esta noche junto a las estrellas) **se potessi vederti, dalla speranza nascerà, L'eternità** (si pudiera verte, de la esperanza nacerá la eternidad) _—el nudo en mi garganta se hizo tan grande que me cortó la voz, aun así seguí cantando. Escúchame Yuuri, escúchame y vuelve a mí—. **_¡Stammi vicino, non te ne andaré! Ho paura di perderti..._** _(Quédate a mi lado, nunca te marches, tengo tanto miedo de perderte)_ —apreté su mano contra mis labios. La letra de esta canción nunca me había afectado tanto, jamás había estado tan acorde a mi sentir como ahora—. **_Le tue mani, le tue gambe. Le mie mani, le mie gambe. I battiti del cuore, si fondono tra loro..._** _(tus manos, tus piernas, mis manos, mis piernas. El latir de tu corazón. Fundiéndose juntos...)_ **stammi vici... vicino... non te... non te ne andaré...** (Quédate a mi... a mi lado. Nunca te... nunca te marches...) —no pude continuar. El nudo en mi garganta se liberó al fin, dejando salir todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que se convirtieron en un millón de lágrimas saliendo una tras otra y tras otra, infinitas e interminables.

De pronto me hallé llorando como un niño, aferrado a esa fría e inerte mano. Suplicando una respuesta, un movimiento, una señal de que mi Yuuri seguía ahí. Este inmenso miedo se apoderó por completo de mí, esa fobia que me daba de sólo pensar que no volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos castaños. ¡No! ¡Yuuri, no! ¡Tienes que despertar!

—Te lo suplico... —hipé y me llevé de nuevo su mano a mis labios—... Vuelve a mí, quédate a mi lado y nunca te marches, no quiero perderte, no quiero —golpeé el colchón con mi puño cerrado.

Impotente y desesperado. Alcé la mirada sólo para toparme de nuevo con el apacible e inexpresivo rostro de Yuuri, tan calmado, tan frío.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero llegó un momento en el que no pude soltar ni una lágrima más. Me había quedado vacío, seco. Había dejado un gran charco a su costado. Después de desahogarme me sentí un poco mejor, necesitaba soltar todo ese sentir, aunque nada lograba aliviar esa opresión en mi pecho.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuché ruidos en el pasillo. Creí que sería la enfermera, pero ésta nunca entró. Decidí asomarme y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un rubio siendo arrastrado por un pelinegro un poco mayor.

Me pasé la manga de mi camisa blanca de vestir por toda la cara antes de animarme a hablarles. No sabía qué apariencia tenía, pero me imaginaba que no muy buena, sólo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

—¡Hey! —les llamé en voz baja. Me miraron y se quedaron quietos—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —murmuré, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Luego de unos segundos, caminaron hacia mí. Los metí a la habitación antes de que una enfermera los viera, después de todo se suponía que era un área restringida, muy a penas me dejaron permanecer a su lado. No creía que permitan que dos personas más me acompañaran, mucho menos Yurio, quien era menor de edad.

—Nada —respondió de mala gana. De inmediato miré a Otabek, en busca de respuestas.

—No quería irse sin antes ver a Katsuki.

Con que era eso. Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Yurio, es mejor que vayas de vuelta al hotel. Mañana sale tu vuelo de regreso a Rusia.

—El tuyo también —contraatacó.

—Lo sé, pero...—suspiré mientras me pasaba una mano por la nuca, cansado—... no me voy a mover de aquí si no es con Yuuri a mi lado.

—Yo tampoco me quiero ir.

—No sabemos cuándo despertará. Tienes que regresar a casa. Tu abuelo te espera.

—Lo sé... —admitió después de un rato—. Pero al menos quisiera verlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó con miedo y yo no supe qué responder. Reaccioné cuando ya me había hecho a un lado para adentrarse más en la habitación y toparse de frente con la misma horrible escena que presencié al entrar hace unas horas.

Vi cómo se petrificó en su lugar. Su rostro estaba impactado y algo asustado. Vi también que Otabek mostraba un poco de impotencia al ver la reacción de Yurio, pero... esta era la realidad, la cruel realidad.

—Maldito katsudon —masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de apretar sus puños. Di un paso al frente para poder verle el rostro. Oh sorpresa, estaba llorando.

—Yuri —puse una mano en su hombro y él de inmediato se movió, evitando el contacto.

Suspiré y miré a Altin.

—Es mejor que se vayan. La enfermera no tardará en venir a revisarlo y si los ve aquí...

—Entiendo —miró a Yuuri una última vez, con tristeza, y luego tomó la mano de Yurio, jalándola, pero éste ni se inmutó.

—No me quiero ir —dijo de pronto, sin dejar de ver a mi Yuuri.

—Tienes que irte, necesitas preparar tus cosas para más tarde, tu vuelo sale temprano.

—Es que no lo entiendes —me miró, dolido—. El cerdo está enfermo, tú te pusiste muy mal hace unas horas. Soy el único que sigue cuerdo. No puedo dejarlos solos.

Wow. No pude evitar conmoverme con sus palabras. Eso sólo quería decir que nos consideraba su familia. Le importábamos de verdad. Sonreí, di un paso hacia él y revolví su cabello una vez más, deshaciendo ese peinado que tanto trabajo le debió haber costado a Lilia hacer.

—Anda, sé un buen niño y obedece —le guiñé un ojo y sonreí al ver cómo se sonrojaba, no sé si de vergüenza o de furia—. Te encargo a mi hijo, Otabek —le sonreí ahora a él, quien asintió solemnemente, casi como un soldado a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía emanar de él.

—No soy tu hijo —rezongó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sus mejillas encendidas. Se dio media vuelta y salió junto con el kazajo, sin decir nada más.

Es lo mejor. No tiene por qué quedarse a vivir esto con nosotros.

**_Narradora._ **

El ruso se quedó al lado de su amado por lo que restaba de la madrugada. Comenzó a amanecer hasta las siete y media de la mañana, después de todo era pleno invierno en Barcelona. Para ese entonces ya había ido la enfermera de turno unas cinco veces, así que era una gran victoria si lograba conciliar el sueño por treinta minutos seguidos. Claro, no era como si fuera muy cómodo dormir sentado en esa fea silla al lado de la cama. Además, el cuarto era poco espacioso y estaba iluminado casi en su totalidad por esa luz blanca tan incómoda. Había una pequeña ventana, pero casi no entraba luz por ésta.

Pocas horas después del amanecer, llegó una visita inesperada al cuarto. Era Chris, quien se ofreció amablemente a cuidar de Yuuri mientras Viktor iba al hotel a juntar todas las cosas de ambos. Y así fue como el suizo lo relevó para que también fuera a desayunar algo, tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Todo esto lo hizo en menos de dos horas, pues no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Yuuri ¿y si despertaba?

Así que fue rápido por las maletas al hotel y las llevó a la dirección que Chris amablemente le había dado. Resultó que el suizo tenía un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, y se lo prestó mientras estuviese en el país. Así no tendría que preocuparse por pagar hotel.

Cuando regresó al hospital, Viktor se sorprendió al toparse a todos de nuevo en la sala de espera. Al parecer Chris les había ofrecido alojamiento a Phichit, Yurio y Otabek. En cuanto a J.J. y Yakov... los dos habían regresado a sus naciones.

—Te ves más cómodo —mencionó al mirarlo entrar a la habitación. Viktor se miró a sí mismo, y sí, estaba más a gusto con esos pants deportivos grises y esa playera negra de manga larga—. ¿No tuviste problemas con las llaves? A veces hacen juego.

—No hubo problema —le lanzó las llaves por el aire—. Gracias, por todo.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí —sonrió y se puso de pie para cederle le lugar en la silla—. Pensé que te tardarías más ¿No quieres ir a descansar? Después de todo allá abajo todos quieren ver a Yuuri. Estará rodeado de gente durante el resto del día. Tómalo como descanso.

—No puedo —soltó en un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba sobre la silla—. Más bien, no quiero.

—Entiendo —suspiró y se encaminó a la salida—. Iré a sacar copias de mis llaves para todos.

El aludido asintió y sonrió un poco, era increíble que todos decidieran perder su vuelo y quedarse para estar al pendiente de Yuuri. Lo hacían también porque al día siguiente era su cumpleaños. Y sí, no podían estar todo el tiempo en Barcelona, tenían que regresar a sus vidas, pero al menos se tomaron el detalle de permanecer todo lo posible a su lado.

Durante el resto del día estuvieron turnándose para estar con Yuuri. Phichit se puso muy dramático al verlo, lloró desde el instante en el que puso un pie dentro. Otabek entró junto con Yurio debido a que éste es menor, sólo así se lo permitieron. Ellos estuvieron más tiempo y luego nuevamente Viktor se quedó a su cuidado.

Ya había anochecido. Todos se habían ido al departamento de Chris a dormir, lo necesitaban, él también lo necesitaba, pero no quería. Sentía que si dormitaba, Yuuri daría una señal de vida y él se lo perdería, y no quería eso, así que se dirigió a la cafetería en busca de un café exprés para pasar la noche en vela al cuidado de su pareja, pero cuando volvió a la habitación se llevó el susto de su vida al encontrar la cama vacía. VACÍA.

¡Pero si sólo se había tardado cinco minutos en ir y volver por su café!

Detuvo a la primera enfermera que encontró y le preguntó por el paradero de Katsuki.

Se llenó de un enorme alivio y felicidad cuando le dijeron que lo habían cambiado de piso. No estaría más en cuidados intensivos, sino en una habitación normal, en uno de los pisos más altos del hospital. Eso era bueno, ya no estaba tan grave, su vida ya no corría peligro.

Vaya. Eso hizo muy feliz a Viktor, al menos hasta que se llegó la noche y Yuuri sufrió una crisis respiratoria. El alma había salido de su cuerpo al ver cómo lo reanimaban, logrando que respirara de nuevo con ese tubo horrible que salía de su boca, siendo sujetado en su labio inferior con una pequeña cinta adhesiva.

Esta vez decidió no salir siquiera por café, mucho menos por comida. No se le separaría ni un segundo. Afortunadamente esa habitación era mil veces más cómoda que la anterior. Fácil era el triple de espacio, una pared era abarcada en su totalidad por una ventana que tenía una vista espectacular hacia la ciudad desde ese noveno piso. Había también un baño completo y un sofá muy moderno que se convertía en una cómoda cama por las noches. Pero nada de eso le importaba al ojiazul, él sólo quería de vuelta a su katsudon, lo necesitaba y extrañaba tanto... y eso que apenas era el segundo día desde la cirugía.

Estaba entrando la madrugada cuando Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo sintió extrañamente más frío. Pasó sus manos por sus brazos, su cuello, su torso y lo sintió igual de helado en todas partes. Yuuri siempre había sido una persona con temperatura corporal baja, pero eso ya era demasiado. Cuando el doctor Javier fue a hacerle su revisión nocturna, el ruso aprovechó para comentárselo y también le comentó una idea que cruzó su mente desde hace poco, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo por miedo a lastimarlo. El médico le dijo que al contrario, que era una muy buena idea, así que Viktor la implementó más tarde, cuando estuvieron completamente solos.

Y así fue como terminó subiéndose a la cama, recostándose casi en el borde y abrazando con sumo cuidado a su Yuuri, tratando de transmitirle todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tomó sus manos heladas y se las metió debajo de su propia playera, directo sobre la piel del abdomen. Inevitablemente se le puso la piel de gallina. Primero, porque sus manos heladas contrastaban demasiado con su piel ardiente. Y segundo, porque eso le trajo muy gratos recuerdos. Yuuri había tomado una costumbre extraña, pues cuando tenía las manos hechas un par de cubos de hielo, le encantaba hacerlo sufrir tocándolo en la cara, cuello, espalda o... su lugar preferido: su barriga.

La nostalgia lo invadió de nuevo y el llanto no se hizo esperar. Lloró amargamente por varias horas hasta dejar el pecho de su pareja completamente bañado en lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Te he llenado de mis lágrimas —se separó un poco y se llenó más de tristeza la verlo igual, inconsciente, pálido, ausente.

Se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a él. Miró su reloj de muñeca y ahogó su llanto mientras observaba algo brillante en una de sus manos.

—Ya es media noche. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —besó la comisura de sus labios con un infinito y doloroso amor, luego admiró de nuevo eso brillante en su mano—. Se supone que hoy te daría este regalo. Hoy te haría esa pregunta tan importante —apretó en su puño ese par de anillos dorados.

 **> >><<<**

El hospital estaba hecho un caos. Había periodistas, admiradores y fans abarrotando las salas de espera, todos reunidos por un mismo motivo: el cumpleaños de Yuuri Katsuki. "El famoso patinador ganador de la plata que se hizo aún más famoso cuando quedó en coma después de un desastroso accidente". Sí, esto aparecía en los periódicos y en las redes sociales.

Querían hablar con Viktor y entrevistarlo, saber cómo se encontraba ante esa desastrosa situación, pero el ruso se negó a todo tipo de comunicación.

El ruso se quedó toda la mañana en la habitación de su amado, no se le iba a separar por nada del mundo, mucho menos ahora que era su cumpleaños. Yurio había llegado desde muy temprano, acompañado como siempre por su mejor amigo. Ambos le habían llevado un manojo de globos muy coloridos a Yuuri, junto con un peluche enorme con forma de Maccachin. Viktor se conmovió hasta la médula.

—¿Qué tienes en la cara?

—¿En la cara? —inquirió el ruso mayor, pasándose una mano por todo el rostro, en busca de aquello que le vio Yurio—. No tengo nada.

—Lloraste —no era una pregunta, y es que al verlo, Yurio se espantó un poco. Jamás en la vida lo había visto tan agotado, ojeroso y pálido. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y algo hinchados, se veían pequeños.

El mayor decidió cambiar de tema. No iba a admitir que lloró toda la noche sobre el pecho de Yuuri.

Más tarde llegó Chris, también con un montón de globos y un arreglo de flores muy lindo. Luego apareció Phichit con... cientos de globos de diferentes colores y tamaños. Ya entre todos esos llenaban casi por completo la habitación. Sin contar que muy pronto comenzaron a llegar las enfermeras con regalos enviados por las fans que estaban en recepción o en las salas de espera, sí, eran más arreglos florales y de globos. Muy pronto esa triste habitación de hospital se vio llena de vida con tantos colores, y esto en vez de alegrar a Nikiforov, lo deprimió de manera considerable, pues Yuuri no era capaz de ver todo esto. Phichit lo animó, diciéndole que tomaría muchas fotos para que al despertar pudiera ver que su cumpleaños se festejó a pesar de las circunstancias.

El momento más crítico y difícil para Viktor, fue cuando la familia de Yuuri llegó. El doctor Fernández habló con los tres antes de llevarlos con Katsuki, pero al haberles explicado las circunstancias...

—¿Por qué dejaste que mi hijo participara en la competencia? Se supone que eres su entrenador, debes saber medir cuándo puede o no participar. Sé que Yuuri es terco, pero era su salud la que estaba en juego ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?!

Viktor sólo pudo bajar la cabeza, avergonzado y sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

Yurio, Otabek, Chris y Phichit seguían en la habitación, sentados en una pequeña salita que ésta tenía mientras el señor Katsuki discutía con Viktor a unos metros, justo al lado de Yuuri. Hiroko lloraba, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, mientras que Mari intentaba calmarla.

El pequeño ruso quiso interrumpir esa discusión para decirle un par de cosas al padre de Yuuri, informarle que Viktor no se ha separado ni un momento de su pareja, que no se merecía ese trato de su parte, pues no tenía la culpa. Quiso interrumpir y decirle muchas verdades al señor Katsuki, pero su mejor amigo lo detuvo muy a tiempo, diciéndole que debía dejarlos hablar, después de todo era un asunto que sólo podían arreglar entre ellos.

—Cariño, no seas tan duro con él. No fue su culpa y bien lo sabes —la señora Katsuki lo había tomado de un brazo, pidiéndole con la mirada que se detuviera.

—No, está bien. Entiendo que en parte es mi culpa por ser tan permisivo con él. Asumo mi responsabilidad —admitió seriamente, mirándolos a los ojos—. Y me arrepiento tanto que... si pudiera regresar el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas.

Toshiya suspiró pesadamente, se acomodó las gafas y miró de nuevo a Viktor.

—Lo siento, hijo. Estoy molesto y preocupado. No debí hablarte así —caminó ahora hacia su hijo y el corazón se le estrujó al verlo—. Es sólo que no puedo creerlo todavía.

Mientras tanto, Viktor se quedó como piedra justo donde estaba, sin creer aún que el señor Katsuki lo había llamado "hijo", giró lentamente la cabeza hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos amontonados en ese par de pequeños sillones y casi se va de espaldas cuando ve que todos, hasta Yurio, le estaban sonriendo mientras alzaban un pulgar en señal de felicitación.

—¿Ya vieron? Las redes sociales están llenas con felicitaciones para Yuuri —Phichit se levantó de su lugar y mostró la pantalla de su móvil. Y era cierto. Había cientos, no, miles de publicaciones dedicadas a él, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y una pronta recuperación. El ruso mayor ni siquiera quiso verlas, le deprimía hacerlo.

Los días pasaron con lentitud. La familia Katsuki tuvo que regresar a Japón, no podían dejar Yuu—topia cerrada por tanto tiempo, muy a su pesar y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvieron que volver. Hablaron con el doctor para buscar la posibilidad de un traslado a Japón, pero el estado de Yuuri era delicado como para transportarlo, no podían hacerlo a menos que ya no dependiera de un respirador, pues era muy riesgoso.

La despedida fue emotiva. Hiroko no quería dejar a Yuuri, tampoco a su hijo adoptivo.

—Les informaré de inmediato si veo algún cambio, si hay alguna mejoría o lo que sea, yo les informaré de inmediato, no tiene de qué preocuparse —prometió con una leve sonrisa a la mamá de Yuuri. El señor Katsuki y Mari se estaban despidiendo de su querido familiar.

—Hijo—tomó sus manos—. Esto que haces por Yuuri... no tengo palabras para agradecértelo. Cualquier otra persona en tu lugar podría simplemente haberse ido, pero decidiste quedarte y eso... eso nunca terminaré de pagártelo —no pudo continuar, pues el ruso la había aprisionado entre sus brazos. Había querido hacerlo desde hace días, cuando llegó a la ciudad, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno.

—Yuuri es mi familia, ustedes lo son también —murmuró en medio del abrazo—. Nunca me iré de su lado, Yuuri es... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Nunca me iré —iba a decir algo más, pero se le cortó la voz.

Al separarse, la señora Katsuki se sorprendió mucho al verlo llorar por primera vez.

—Oh, Viktor —se conmovió y ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó fuertemente—. Esperemos lo mejor ¿De acuerdo? Yuuri es fuerte.

— _Es lo que me repito todos los días: Yuuri es fuerte..._ —pensó.

—Hijo, deberías tomar un descanso, después de todo Yuuri se encuentra estable ¿Por qué no vas y descansas todo un día? —le sugirió, pues se había enterado por una enfermera que el ruso no se despegaba de su amado en ningún momento más que en las mañanas cuando solía ir a bañarse, tomar un café y un simple desayuno compuesto por fruta y a veces huevos y tocino. Al parecer había perdido el apetito—. También deberías comer más, no te malpases —le picó las costillas, el aludido sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo con lentitud. Phichit y Otabek tuvieron que regresar a sus países, a su vida diaria. Chris se quedó un poco más, Yurio hizo lo mismo hasta que recibió una llamada de Rusia. Su abuelo había recaído en su enfermedad y lo necesitaba. Viktor se sintió un poco mal por su amigo, después de todo su abuelo era su último familiar. El rubio se regresó de inmediato a Rusia, pero todos los días sin falta le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Nikiforov, el mensaje simplemente decía: "???" y el otro le respondía siempre con: "Ningún cambio" y no sólo Yurio, sino el resto de amigos lo buscaban casi a diario. El pobre se cansaba un poco de estar siempre respondiendo ese tipo de mensajes. Ya no entraba a las redes sociales, pues veía puros mensajes motivaciones dirigidos a él y a la familia, esto sólo lo deprimía más.

Viktor Nikiforov pasó de ser una persona alegre a alguien frío, serio y algo amargado. Ya no dormía y se preocupaba poco por comer. No se separaba nunca de Yuuri. Pronto llegó el día de su cumpleaños, veinticinco de diciembre, navidad también.

—Yuuri, si vas a despertar, por favor hazlo ahora ¿Sabes? Ese podría ser mi regalo de cumpleaños y el de navidad. Es más, si despiertas ahora no tendrás que darme regalo el próximo año ¿Qué te parece? —sonrió tristemente. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama, con un codo apoyado sobre el borde del colchón y con el mentón sobre la mano, mirando a su pálido novio.

Suspiró y siguió conversando con él. Se había hecho costumbre desde hace un par de semanas. Viktor le hablaba todo el día con la esperanza de que su subconsciente captara algo y lo ayudara a regresar. Había leído esta idea de un libro. Sí, desde hace tiempo Viktor se la ha pasado leyendo libros y libros sobre medicina, y en específico sobre el padecimiento de su gran amor.

—Oye, Yuuri. He perfeccionado un poco mi japonés. Deberías escucharme hablarlo, escucha: ** _Aishiteru._** Dije "te amo" —resopló—. Bueno, es obvio que sabes lo que significa —rio un poco—. ¿Lo habré dicho bien? Uhm... Yuuri: **_Anata ga koishii_** _(Te extraño) **sekai de ichiban daiji anata** (Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí) _¿Y sabes? —tomó la mano del japonés y la puso sobre su pecho—. ¿Lo sientes? Es mi corazón, **_bokuno kokoro anatano mono_** _(Mi corazón es tuyo)_ deberías despertar ¡Yuuri! —suspiró con algo de frustración—. Te lo suplico —su voz era ronca y profunda—. Por lo que más quieras, por favor despierta. Amor vuelve a mí, te necesito en mi vida, vuelve por favor —apretó su mano entre las suyas y recargó su frente contra ella.

Suspiró por enésima vez y volvió a pensar en la fecha tan deprimente que era ese día. Nunca le había agradado su cumpleaños, tenía muy malos recuerdos de ellos.

Decidió decidido apagar su teléfono móvil. No tenía ganas de recibir buenos deseos de navidad, mucho menos felicitaciones. La gente se atrevía a desearle un feliz cumpleaños ¡Ja! ¿feliz? ¿Con el amor de su vida en coma? No gracias.

No le deseaba este sufrimiento ni a su peor enemigo. Si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido, ahora mismo estaría en Rusia con Yuuri, en su departamento, ambos sentados en la sala, uno sobre otro en el mismo sillón, con Makkachin encima mientras leen un libro y beben chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea.

Cerró los ojos y trató de idealizar esa bella escena. Casi podía sentir el aroma del chocolate, de la leña y la sutil fragancia de su amado, quien de seguro tendría las manos heladas y lo perseguiría por todo el departamento hasta lograr ponerle las manos frías sobre la barriga.

Su hermoso sueño se fracturó en mil pedazos cuando de pronto uno de los monitores conectados a Yuuri comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Ya tenía algo de experiencia en eso debido al tiempo que llevaba ahí, así supo de inmediato que se trataba de algo relacionado a su respiración.

—Oh no... otro paro respiratorio —pensó, alarmado y espantado luego de presionar el botón de emergencia que estaba en la cabecera de la cama.

De pronto, Yuuri comenzó a retorcerse un poco sobre el colchón. Su respiración era irregular, parecía que se ahogaba. Y la ayuda no llegaba ¡¿Por qué no llegaba?!

—¡¡Enfermera!! —exclamó, pero nadie venía en auxilio. Mientras tanto, Yuuri seguía ahogándose y retorciéndose.

Viktor salió al pasillo y llamó a gritos a la enfermera. Había entrado en pánico, tanto que no le importaba correr por todo el hospital, gritando como loco para que le hicieran caso. Afortunadamente no fue necesario recurrir a eso, pues de inmediato una enfermera fue en su auxilio mientras que otra se encargaba de llamar al doctor Fernández.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el joven médico apareció y desentubó al japonés, éste seguía inconsciente.

—¿¡Qué le pasa?! ¿Estaba convulsionando?! —preguntó Viktor, al borde de la histeria.

—Tranquilo, sólo se estaba ahogando con el tubo —respondió tranquilamente.

—Sólo eso —se mofó con sarcasmo, molesto—. ¿Se le hace poco?

—Señor Nikiforov —soltó una risa contenida—. Eso quiere decir que no necesita más el respirador, puede hacerlo por sí mismo ¿ve? —apuntó a un Yuuri aún inconsciente, pero respirando por sí mismo. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía de manera natural, suave y pausada.

—Oh por Dios.

—Sigue en coma, pero ya no es un coma tan profundo como antes. Ahora mismo lo mandaré a estudios para valorar su nuevo estado. Quien sabe, quizás después de esto podamos considerar trasladarlo a Japón. Tengo un colega allá, le he hablado sobre este caso y es muy bueno en lo que hace. Sí le confiaría a Yuuri —sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad del ruso.

—No puedo creerlo, esto es real, entonces... ¿Yuuri puede despertar?

El médico se entristeció.

—Lo siento, pero esto no garantiza nada. No sabemos cuánto tiempo permanezca en esta etapa ahora.

Los ánimos del Viktor se desinflaron un poco, pero no permitió que decayeran por completo. Al menos ahora podía ver el rostro de Yuuri sin ese feo tubo. Podía respirar por sí mismo, era un gran avance y estaba muy feliz por ello.

Cuando el doctor abandonó la habitación, se acercó a Yuuri y acarició su cabello. Ya hace tiempo le habían quitado las vendas de la cabeza, revelando que sólo habían cortado el cabello en la pequeña área donde fue la operación. Sí, le había quedado una cicatriz, pero ésta no se notaría siempre y cuando trajera el cabello un poco largo.

—Tomaré esto como regalo de navidad, pero me debes el de cumpleaños ¿De acuerdo? —soltó una risita y besó sus labios por primera vez en casi un mes. Estaba tan feliz que llenó todo su rostro con pequeños besitos.

**_Viktor._ ** _Hasetsu, Japón._

Hace dos días llegamos a Japón. El doctor Fernández fue muy amable todo el tiempo, y nos refirió con su colega, Yuzuru Hanyu, neurocirujano japonés. Actualmente es él quien se encarga del estado de salud de Yuuri.

Luego de que le hicieran los estudios correspondientes, el diagnostico cambió de "Coma profundo" a "Coma moderado" sonaba muy poco, pero ahora había más posibilidades de que volviese en sí. Me sentía feliz, pues sentía que estamos un paso más cerca de tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad estuve dispuesto a rentar una habitación en algún edificio, no sé, un pequeño departamento, pero la familia Katsuki se portó demasiado amable conmigo. No me permitieron quedarme en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, en la misma habitación en la que me estuve quedando tiempo atrás, justo al lado de la de Yuuri.

Debía admitir que al llegar a la ciudad fue como recibir una bofetada de nostalgia. Todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a Yuuri. Veía las calles por las que paseábamos, la pista de patinaje, las aguas termales, el castillo, todo... todo me recordaba a él. Y la comida ni se diga. Hiroko—san preparó katsudon cuando recién llegamos, lo hizo como agradecimiento por el tiempo que cuidé de Yuuri, y porque sabía que amaba esa comida tanto como su hijo lo hacía, pero no pude terminar de comer mi plato sin sentir ganas de llorar.

Ahora que estaba internado en el hospital central de la ciudad, su familia iba a visitarlo todos los días, incluso Mari-chan se había quedado a pasar las noches con él, también Hiroko—san. Me habían obligado a volver a casa a dormir. Por una parte las entendía, querían cuidar de Yuuri también y al mismo tiempo creían que me quitaban una carga de encima al quedarse ellas toda la noche en el hospital, pero no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que sufría yo cuando hacían eso. Me había acostumbrado a dormir en una silla a su lado, pero ahora cuando me mandaban a dormir a la casa, no podía evitar sentir cómo mi corazón se hacía pedazos al pasar por su habitación. No me había atrevido a entrar en ella, sentía miedo del golpe emocional que sería para mí.

Hoy me tocó quedarme en casa. Hiroko—san estaba con Yuuri y yo me encontraba parado fuera de su cuarto, Makkachin me acompañó en todo momento, imitando lo que hacía. Llevaba aquí más o menos...

—Llevas ahí casi una hora ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar así?

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar a mis espaldas, sabía que era Mari-chan la que me hablaba.

—No lo sé. Hasta el amanecer ¿Quizás?

—Qué dramático —soltó una risilla burlona y yo sonreí sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Así era la relación entre ambos. Solíamos hablarnos con sarcasmo, a veces éramos un poco rudos entre nosotros, pero era nuestra forma de demostrarnos afecto—. No hay nada de especial ahí.

—Su aroma, su esencia, sus cosas... hay mucho de él ahí dentro.

—Vaya —se paró a mi lado, mirando la puerta igual a como yo lo hacía—. Eres demasiado cursi. Se lo diré a mi hermano cuando despierte.

No pude evitar reír un poco. Me estaba levantando el ánimo con eso.

—Ya lo sabe. Vaya que sí.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¿¡Acaso ustedes dos ya tuvieron relaciones?! Que cochinotes, ni siquiera se esperaron a la luna de miel.

Contuve una carcajada. Esta mujer sí que me sorprendía. Era por completo opuesta a Yuuri, no podía creer que fueran hermanos.

—No, no es así —sonreí un poco—. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio.

—Oh... —se puso de verdad muy seria—. Lo siento mucho. Pero se lo vas a decir ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Sé que no es el momento, pero... ¿Podría ver los anillos? —por primera vez la miré a la cara y noté que sonreía suavemente. Yo asentí y saqué la cajita aterciopelada de mi bolsillo—. Oh wow ¿Los traes siempre contigo? —asentí y abrió la caja—. Son... hermosos. Le va a encantar.

—Eso espero.

—Mira que aunque le des un pedazo de chatarra como anillo, él será feliz. Siempre y cuando seas tú quien se lo dé —se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí al saber eso—. Ya vete a dormir que estás cada vez más ojeroso y feo, mi hermano se va a espantar cuando despierte y te vea así —alzó una ceja y yo casi reí.

—No puedo —suspiré—. Por eso prefiero quedarme con él en el hospital.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró dramáticamente y no supe en qué momento ella abrió la puerta frente a mí, me empujó dentro con todo y Makkachin y cerró desde afuera, con llave.

—¡Hey! Mari-chan, déjame salir —pedí, con la frente pegada a la puerta, tratando inútilmente de abrirla. El inconfundible olor de Yuuri me golpeó la nariz con fuerza. Mis emociones pronto se volvieron un caos—. Por favor.

—No. Te quedarás ahí hasta mañana a medio día. Duerme todo lo que puedas, o puedes buscar el diario personal de Yuuri, debe estar escondido por alguna parte de la habitación. De una vez podrías también usar su pijama, guarda una bajo la almohada, aunque esa ya está usada... bueno, quizás así la prefieras. ¡Buenas noches!

Escuché que sus pasos se alejaban lentamente por el pasillo, ni siquiera me molesté en insistir que me dejara salir, sabía que no lo haría aunque se lo suplicara.

Sentí mi rostro arder un poco ante sus palabras.

Me giré con los ojos cerrados, recargué mi espalda contra la puerta y me dejé resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Escuché las garras de mi caniche brincoteando por todo el lugar. Me entristecí cuando escuché soltó un pequeño aullido. Después de unos segundos decidí abrir mis ojos y... Dios, la nostalgia me estaba pegando muy duro. Su habitación estaba tal cual la dejó aquel día que partimos a Barcelona. Su cama aún estaba revuelta y su pijama estaba, sí, bajo la almohada. No es como si acostumbrara dejar las cosas fuera de su lugar, no, Yuuri me enorgullecía por ser tan ordenado y limpio, pero ese día en particular se había quedado dormido. Todavía recodaba su carita adormilada. Tan hermoso.

Caminé por su habitación, mirando cada detalle que antes no me había detenido a apreciar, después de todo nunca había permanecido en ese lugar más de lo necesario, a excepción de aquella vez que llené sus paredes de posters. Eso fue divertido.

Uhm... Mari-chan mencionó un diario ¿Será real? Quise buscar, pero la cama de Yuuri se me hizo tan tentadora que no pude resistir las ganas de tumbarme sobre esas sábanas revueltas.

¡Ohh! Su cama aún conservaba su olor.

Tomé la pijama entre mis manos y sonreí como un loco al aspirar su aroma. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Makkachin se trepó a la cama y se acomodó de inmediato sobre mí, olfateando todo a su alrededor y jalando con sus dientes el pijama. Soltó otro aullido al hacerlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tú también lo extrañas —suspiré. Abracé su almohada con fuerza, respiré profundo y no supe más de mí.

A partir de esa noche tome una decisión: Día que me quedaba a dormir en casa, era día que dormía en el cuarto de Yuuri, abrazado a su almohada, a su pijama.

El tiempo se me fue un poco más rápido aquí en Japón, en compañía de la familia, pues la familia de Yuuri era tan cálida y buena conmigo que no pude evitar sentirme parte de ella. Esto me ayudó un poco a enfrentar el golpe tan duro que era el entrar en las mañanas al cuarto de hospital de Yuuri y verlo cada vez más deteriorado, pálido y delgado. Me daba escalofríos ver cómo los huesos comenzaban a notarse bajo su piel. En cambio, su cabello negro seguía creciendo y creciendo con el paso de los meses.

Esta mañana en particular se veía más pálido de lo normal, incluso el doctor Yuzuru lo notó y tuvo que inventarse otro coctel de vitaminas para alimentarlo todavía mejor por intravenosa.

Este día se me ocurrió traer flores. Justo hoy se cumplían seis meses de que cayó en coma, quién sabe, quizás pudiera despertar.

Inicié la diaria rutina de los últimos meses, porque eso sí, no me gustaba dejar que otros lo bañasen, hice lo posible por aprender a dar un buen baño de esponja, también a afeitar (Sé hacerlo en mí, mas no en otra persona) al principio temía cortarlo, pero terminé agarrando práctica y haciéndolo bien. También aprendí sobre fisioterapia, demasiado, diría yo.

Comencé a pasar la esponja húmeda por sus manos, brazos, su cuello. Le removí un poco la bata para continuar con su pecho, su abdomen. Proseguí con sus pies, sus piernas, sus muslos. Todo. Al final limpié su rostro con una toalla tibia. Sonreí un poco al ver el bello que ya se hacía presente en su rostro. Sonreí, porque antes del accidente jamás lo había visto con algún bello en el rostro. Descubrí que, Yuuri debía afeitarse a diario. Había pensado en dejarle la barba, no sé, quizás se vería mas sexy, aunque al despertar se llevaría un gran susto. No, no le iría bien, mejor se la seguiría quitando.

Terminando con eso, proseguí con la fisioterapia.

Inicié con sus brazos, sus manos, sus dedos. Luego tomé una de sus rodillas y comencé flexionándola suave y lentamente hacia su pecho, repetí varias veces y continué con la otra. Luego di un largo masaje a cada una de sus piernas, desde el tobillo hasta la cadera. Era necesario para reactivarle circulación. Todo este proceso se repetía de dos a tres veces por día, todo con el fin de evitar que sus músculos se atrofiaran. Estaba seguro de que al despertar querrá patinar, así que me aseguraré de darle esta terapia cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

Ya me había acostumbrado a hacer todo eso, a masajear todo su cuerpo, pero hoy... no sé, hoy amanecí más nostálgico de lo normal. Lo extrañaba tanto que no me limité a sólo masajearlo. Cuando lo hacía en su pierna, no pude evitar dejar un par de besos en su rodilla, luego en su muslo. El masaje terminó convirtiéndose en caricias. Me di cuenta de ello a tiempo y terminé con la sesión. Mejor me dediqué a cepillar su cabello y a acariciar su rostro. Tampoco me contuve y terminé besando sus labios en más de una ocasión, deseoso de que ocurriera un milagro y repentinamente correspondiera.

¡Ja! Eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos.

Solté un pesado suspiro y miré la mesita de noche. Sobre ella descansaba el florero con las hortensias azules que traje y junto a ellas un lindo peluche con forma de Makkachin. Sonreí al recordar a Yurio trayéndoselo hace un par de días, al parecer lo quería llenar de peluches de ese tipo, pues ya le había regalado uno en su cumpleaños. Yurio logró venir a Japón hasta hace poco, al parecer su abuelo se había mejorado y apenas ocurrió eso, tomó un avión directo a Tokio. Eso sí, no hubo un sólo día en el que no recibiera su mensaje de: "???" ni un solo día. El resto de los chicos mandaban mensaje de vez en cuando, pero cada uno de ellos vino al menos tres veces durante estos últimos meses.

Había otro par de personas que no dejaba de venir casi a diario. Sí, Yuko y Minami. No podía negar que me sentía algo celoso (es irracional de mi parte, lo sé) pues se trata del viejo amor imposible de mi pareja, y su más grande fan, quien estoy seguro siente algo por él.

En fin... mi vida se había vuelto muy rutinaria. Se había convertido en una larga e infinita espera. Todas las noches miraba los anillos y sentía la misma opresión en mi pecho, y así me lamentaba una y otra vez por haber dejado pasar tantas oportunidades. Quién sabe, si hubiera adelantado las cosas, quizás ahorita mismo Yuuri y yo ya estuviéramos casados. Estaríamos haciendo picnic bajo los cerezos en flor. Sí, eso sería hermoso.

—Yuuri... ¿Cuándo irás a despertar? —tomé su mano fresca entre las mías y la llevé directo a mi mejilla, sintiendo el contraste en las temperaturas. Su mano suave, fresca y grande, moviéndose contra mi mejilla.

Un momento.

¿Moviéndose?

—¡Yuuri! —su cuerpo entero se movía muy, pero muy levemente. Su respiración era irregular. Algo no andaba bien y llamé de inmediato al médico, quien enseguida le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno. Al parecer se le dificultaba respirar por sí solo. Estábamos retrocediendo.

Ese día sentí que el mundo se me vino encima, Yuuri estaba empeorando, y, por primera vez en meses volví a ver la cruda realidad: él estaba en coma, tenía casi nulas posibilidades de despertar, y en caso de que lo hiciera, podía que quedara cuadripléjico, discapacitado, ciego, mudo, o incluso pudo haber perdido la memoria. No podía con esa terrible realidad, no podía.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche las ocupé en estar dándole vueltas a ese asunto: ¿Yuuri despertaría? Y en caso de que lo haga... ¿Estaría sano?

No pude evitar recordar a mi madre. Había sucedido algo similar cuando enfermó: cayó en coma por meses, tuvo mejoría, despertó, empeoró y murió.

No quería que le ocurriera lo mismo a Yuuri. Dios mío, no lo soportaría. Si él se va... yo me iría con él. Nada me ataba a esta vida más que él.

Esa noche no dormí en la silla junto a la cama, no. Esa noche me subí al colchón y me acurruqué a su lado, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho para arrullarme con el suave ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Puse mi mano sobre su barriga y me atreví incluso a pasar una pierna por encima de las suyas. Lo tenía completamente abrazado.

La canción que fue inspirada en él llegó de nuevo a mi mente, después de tantos meses: "Stammi Vicino". No podía soportarlo y comencé a llorar como aquella primera noche que pasé a su lado en ese estado. Lloré como un niño mientras le cantaba al oído: " ** _Stammi vicino, non te ne andaré Ho paura di perderti..."_** _(Quédate a mi lado, nunca te marches, tengo tanto miedo de perderte)_

Me aferré a su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana, pensando seriamente en la opción de irme con él si es que se le ocurría abandonarme, no se lo permitiría, lo seguiría a donde fuera, de mí no se escaparía.

—Nunca Yuuri, nunca te librarás de mí, y sí, es una amenaza —murmuré entre lágrimas, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y buscando a tientas su mano para apretarla entre la mía—. Quédate conmigo... quédate —apreté fuertemente su mano, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que despertara. Despegué un poco mi rostro de su cuerpo para mirarle la cara. No, no aguantaba verlo con esa mascarilla de oxígeno, me daba miedo recordar que había estado empeorando—. Yuuri, cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposo —solté en un suspiro agotado y lleno de llanto acumulado.

Aflojé un poco el agarre en su mano y comencé a acariciarla con mi pulgar. Lo más extraño de todo fue que... su pulgar también acariciaba mi mano, de pronto sentí un apretón tembloroso y en seguida la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales comenzó a registrar un pulso algo acelerado.

No.

No podía ser.

Aún tenía mi rostro oculto en su pecho. Sentía miedo de levantar la vista y toparme con algo que no deseaba.

¡Qué miedo, qué miedo, qué miedo!

Terminé alzando el rostro luego de varios minutos de cardiaca indecisión. Y todo para toparme con ese par de ojos castaños mirándome fijamente, sus hermosísimos y sublimemente bellos ojos mirándome. Se veía cansado, sus párpados casi cubrían sus ojos, pero... ¡ESTABA DESPIERTO!

—¡Yu—Yuuri! —dejé escapar en un grito ahogado.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_26/12/16_ **


	7. Despertar

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**7**

**_"Despertar"_ **

**_Hiroko_ **

Decidimos encender la televisión durante la cena, últimamente el silencio era muy común en casa, aunque no lo mencionábamos, los tres resentíamos bastante que el pequeño Yuuri no estuviera en casa. La comida sobraba, el silencio reinaba, ya no dejaba sus patines en la entrada de la casa y tampoco lo veíamos haciendo ejercicio en el patio. Su presencia aquí se extrañaba más de lo normal, pues a pesar de que estuvo fura de casa por tantos años, ahora era diferente.

No era que creyera que no despertaría, no he perdido la esperanza, pero cada día se vuelve más difícil que el anterior. Me entristecía también el hecho de que Viktor seguía sin separarse de Yuuri en ningún momento. No podía evitar sentir pena por él, pues abandonó su vida en Rusia, el patinaje y todo lo que tenía, con tal de quedarse al lado de mi hijo.

En ocasiones me nacían ganas de decirle que volviese a su vida, que no desperdiciara el tiempo tan valioso que tenía. Quería decirle que se fuera, que yo me encargaré de Yuuri junto con mi familia, y que en caso de cualquier cambio le llamaríamos de inmediato.

Pero no, no podía hacerle eso a él. Estaba segura de que, aunque le dijera mil veces que se fuera, él no lo haría. No se ha ido en estos últimos seis meses, no lo hará aunque pase más tiempo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Mari apuntó con sus palillos hacia la televisión.

—Es Viktor —dijo ella, atenta.

Y era cierto, en la pantalla estaban transmitiendo un reportaje llamado: "La estrella caída del hielo"

No pude evitar molestarme un poco, sabía que se referían a mi hijo. Desde el día del accidente, los medios no habían parado de publicar idiotez tras idiotez. Se habían hecho muchos rumores tontos, tal como el que inventó una reportera al decir que el accidente fue en realidad planeado, o que Viktor estaba al lado de mi hijo sólo por lástima, y mucha gente lo creyó, después de todo, su imagen quedaría tachada si se le ocurría abandonar a su pupilo en esas circunstancias. Había muchos rumores que con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo, pero no dejaban de existir a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Hoy, luego de seis meses, lo confirmamos con sorpresa al ver que la prensa seguía el rastro todavía de Viktor y Yuuri.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando puse atención total al reportaje.

—"Hoy logramos interceptar al famoso Viktor Nikiforov, intentamos que nos diera una entrevista completa, pero parecía apresurado por llegar a su destino, así que sólo conseguimos estas palabras de su parte" —el reportero hizo una señal con su mano y enseguida se transmitió en pantalla el corto video donde un ruso muy serio le fruncía el ceño a la cámara.

— _"¿Sigues visitando a tu pupilo en el hospital? Sabemos que la situación es delicada, pero han pasado ya seis meses ¿No piensas regresar a casa?"_

— _"No me moveré de su lado"_ —contestó secamente. Se veía muy serio e irritado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

_—"Viktor, las competencias internacionales se acercan ¿Participarás?"_

—" _Acabo de decir que no me moveré de su lado ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Ahora, si no te molesta... tengo algo de prisa"_ —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital.

— "Estas son las pocas palabras que logramos obtener de él. Poco después logramos captarlo en cámara. Al parecer no abandona el hospital en el que está internado Yuuri Katsuki, su pupilo. Lo hemos visto abandonarlo sólo por las mañanas, pero regresa luego de un rato, cambiado y listo para pasar otra jornada junto a él. Intentamos que nos concediera unas palabras, pero se negó rotundamente. Esto es raro en el siempre amable pentacampeón ¿Tanto le ha afectado este accidente? Todos tenemos la gran curiosidad sobre su relación con Katsuki, pues... un simple entrenador no se quedaría al lado de su pupilo después de tanto tiempo. Seis meses han pasado y el gran Viktor Nikiforov no ha dado señales de querer volver al patinaje artístico. Es un desperdicio y una lástima que prefiera pasar su tiempo cuidando... "

—Suficiente.

Mi hija apagó la televisión.

—Ellos no tienen idea... ni una idea de lo que son el uno para el otro —murmuró con enfado, concentrada en terminar su cena.

Ese reportaje sólo logró preocuparme más. Tenía razón al pensar que Viktor estaba desperdiciando su tiempo, pues ahora mismo estaría preparándose para otra competencia. Además, se veía cansado, deteriorado y muy triste. Eso me preocupaba.

**_Viktor_ **

—¡Yuuri! —me incorporé como resorte de la cama y encendí la luz de la cabecera, temiendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero no... ¡Estaba despierto! Sus ojos seguían mirándome fijo—. Yuuri, Yuuri mi amor —tomé su mano entre las mías y la apreté contra mi boca, besándola fervientemente. De pronto sentí su mano algo húmeda.

Eran mis lágrimas de felicidad.

—Yuuri, dime algo —pedí mientras le quitaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero él sólo parpadeó lentamente. Solté su mano para volver a acomodarle la mascarilla, percatándome en el acto que ésta caía inerte a un lado.

Fruncí el ceño y me preocupé.

—Amor, estás en el hospital, no te asustes, estoy contigo —volví a tomar su mano—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Nada.

Sólo sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me cambié de lado de la cama, notando que su mirada me perseguía. Sí podía verme, pero... ¿Por qué no respondía?

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Apreté los puños y salí disparado al pasillo, hacia la estación de enfermeras, pidiendo que llamaran al doctor Hanyu de inmediato. Afortunadamente estaba de guardia y no tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer. Le expliqué lo que vi y con gran asombro se dirigió junto conmigo a la habitación. Cuando entramos, Yuuri seguía con sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia todos lados. Sus latidos eran insistentes y acelerados.

—Oh por Dios... —exclamó el médico y yo me espanté.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué... qué pasa?

—Lo siento, no quiero espantarlo —sonrió—. Es sólo que no esperaba que recobrara la conciencia tan pronto. Su estado de salud era tan grave hasta hace unas horas.

Se paró junto a la cama y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales en el monitor. Con seriedad sacó una pequeña lamparita y verificó que sus pupilas reaccionaran ante el estímulo. Al parecer lo hizo bien, pues el doctor Yuzuru sonrió.

—Yuuri Katsuki —le llamó—. Sé que puedes verme, pero necesito saber si puedes oírme ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó alto y fuerte.

Yo estaba parado al pie de la cama, con mis manos apretujándose entre ellas mismas, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta... ¿me encontraba transpirando?

El suspenso aumentó cuando no se movió, no asintió, nada...

El médico frunció un poco el ceño y la sangre se me fue hasta los pies.

—Yuuri, parpadea una vez si me escuchas.

¡Parpadeó!

—Muy bien, ahora necesito que muevas tu mano derecha ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Él parpadeó y lo intentó, pero su mano no se movió, sólo su pulgar tembló un poco, sólo durante unos segundos.

—Inténtalo una vez más, vamos.

Y lo volvió a hacer, su pulgar derecho se movió sólo un poco, pero más que la vez anterior.

—Bien... —suspiró—. Ahora quiero que me digas algo, lo que quieras.

Yuuri parpadeó, pero no habló, en vez de eso miró insistentemente hacia mí. El doctor lo notó y me miró también, haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para que me acercara un poco más.

Sentí miedo.

—¿Quiere preguntarle algo? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa. Mi garganta se cerró como un nudo y miré a mi amado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yuuri... —me atreví a sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Tenía miedo de acercarme, miedo de sentir esa mirada sobre mí, esa mirada que parecía no reconocerme. Tenía que enfrentar ese miedo y hacer esa pregunta que tanto me carcomía el alma—. ¿Cómo me llamo?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

—Yo... —su voz salió áspera y dolorosa. Tragó en seco y con dificultad—... yo no... no sé...

Mi mano soltó la suya como si estuviera tocando ácido. Mi pecho dolió y mi cabeza dio giros. ¡No sabía quién era yo! ¡No me recordaba! Dios mío, eso dolía tanto.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Alcé la mirada para toparme con la expresión comprensiva del médico.

—Tranquilo, acaba de despertar, puede que esté desorientado. De todas formas le haremos una serie de estudios para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

—De acuerdo...

—Si no lo recuerda ahora, puede que lo haga más adelante, sólo dele tiempo.

—No...

Los dos miramos a Yuuri. Intentaba decir algo.

—No... recuerdo tu nombre... pero... sí sé... quién eres... —suspiró. Pude ver el esfuerzo que le costó decir aquello.

Mi alma volvió al cuerpo. Tomé su mano de nuevo y con fervor la apreté contra mis labios.

—Soy Viktor, Yuuri, soy yo —mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas mientras veía fijamente sus hermosos ojos. Mi corazón se derritió cuando aprecié esa sonrisita que creí nunca jamás volvería a ver.

De pronto el médico sacó algo de su bata y lo puso frente a Yuuri.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es esto? —enseñó su bolígrafo.

—Es... —carraspeó un poco—...no lo sé —frunció el ceño—. Sé que es... para escribir...

—¿Puedes decirme en qué año estamos?

—Uhm... 2016.

—Bien. Ahora haré unas pruebas ¿De acuerdo? —caminó hacia el pie de la cama y descubrió los pies de Yuuri—. Mueve ambos pies.

¡Lo hizo! Movió sus dedos y los pies. Fue muy apenas notable, pero lo hizo.

—Intenta flexionar tus piernas.

Mi pequeño soltó un quejido, no logró hacerlo.

—Está bien, eso es más que suficiente —sonrió satisfecho—. Quisiera hablar con usted en el pasillo —me dijo y luego miró a Yuuri—. Volvemos en un minuto ¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió mientras apretaba uno de sus pies sobre las sábanas.

—Estoy... cansado... ¿puedo dormir? —preguntó con sus ojitos casi cerrados.

Entré en pánico, quise decirle que no se quedara dormido, pero el médico se me adelantó.

—Duerme todo lo que quieras. Descansa —acomodó la mascarilla de oxígeno de nuevo sobre su rostro y me indicó que saliéramos al pasillo.

Ahí me explicó que había muchas buenas posibilidades, pues despertó luego de seis meses. Para mí fue una eternidad, pero me explicó que comúnmente los pacientes permanecen en ese estado comatoso por años, Yuuri ha sido una gran excepción y esto me alegra demasiado. Dijo que tendría que ser sometido a una larga serie de estudios; el primero sería por la mañana, cuanto antes. Explicó también que era común que estuviese fatigado y tuviera deseos de dormir.

—No le voy a mentir, la recuperación será larga a pesar del buen pronóstico que tiene. Pero descuide, llevamos ventaja, pues es capaz de moverse, de hablar, de ver y oír.

—¿Y su memoria?

—Me temo que no puedo darle un diagnóstico definitivo. Necesito ver los resultados de los estudios para decirle qué procederá. Pero tentativamente puedo decirle que su "amnesia" es sólo pasajera. Si se dio cuenta, sólo ha olvidado el nombre de las cosas, mas no el concepto o su significado. Lo reconoció a usted.

Era verdad.

—Pero... no supo en qué año estamos, ya es 2017 y...

Soltó una risilla que me congeló.

—Ha estado inconsciente desde el año pasado, es normal, no se preocupe tanto —me palmeó la espalda y yo quise darme una palmada en la cara. Que estúpido estaba siendo, era obvio que no sabría en qué año estábamos—. Ahora sólo resta cuidarlo y darle todo el apoyo posible, lo necesitará. Pero estará bien.

Esto me animó sobremanera.

Volví a la habitación para toparme con un Yuuri completamente dormido.

Quise brincar, reír, llorar ¡gritar! Gritar a los cuatro vientos que mi amor había despertado del coma. ¡Era verdad! ¡Tenía que informárselo a su familia! Tomé el teléfono y estuve a punto de marcarles, pero entonces vi la hora: 3:45 a.m. bueno... quizás debería esperar a que amanezca. Aunque si fuera yo... no me importaría que me despierten con tal de recibir esta gran noticia. Dios... Hiroko-san va a llorar de alegría.

Entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Le podía hablar a Yurio. Había seis horas de diferencia, en San Petersburgo eran apenas las nueve de la noche. Decidí salir al pequeño jardín que había para los pacientes. Mi emoción era tan grande que temía despertar a Yuuri.

A penas puse un pie fuera, marqué los números con premura, escuché que tomó la llamada y grité a todo pulmón.

—¡YURIO! ¡YUURI HA DESPERTADO! DESPERTÓ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS Y AL PARECER TODO ESTÁ EN ORDEN. ¡DESPERTÓ! ¡DESPERTÓ!

Escuché un golpe seguido de una maldición en ruso muy común en su vocabulario. Hubo más ruido, algunos murmullos y un gran maullido lleno de ira ¿Pisó a Fluvsky? Pobre, después de unos segundos escuché por fin su voz.

—Iré cuanto antes a Japón.

—¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo?

—Está muy bien. Nos vemos mañana —colgó.

Vaya... mañana, quiere decir que en unas horas...

Me encogí de hombros y ahora marqué el número de Chris y grité de igual forma. Mi amigo se puso muy contento y dijo que vendría cuanto antes a visitarnos. Hice lo mismo con Phichit y fue el único que gritó junto conmigo, los dos casi nos quedamos afónicos, pero fue divertido y emotivo escucharlo tan feliz como yo. Llamé a Yakov, estaba seguro de que le había tomado cierto cariño a Yuuri y sentí que debía informarle. Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperé y me dijo unas palabras que no me esperaba en lo absoluto: "Dale ya ese maldito anillo y cásense" y colgó. Debo admitir que estallé en carcajadas luego de la llamada. Finalmente decidí hablarle también a Otabek. Tardó un poco en contestar y casi pude jurar que escuché la voz de Yurio en el fondo.

Regresé a la habitación y me senté en la orilla del colchón. Pasé el resto de la noche acariciando y admirando su bello rostro. No podía contener ese sentimiento de felicidad en mi pecho.

Mi pequeño comenzó a recobrar la consciencia cuando los primero rayos de sol se asomaron en el horizonte, colándose por las persianas de la ventana.

Cuando al fin abrió por completo sus ojos, pestañé un par de veces antes de notar mi presencia y dar un pequeño respingo. Un tierno sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y luego sus ojos brillaron un poco más.

—Tú...

—Yo...

Sonreí y me senté a su lado en la cama, alargando mi mano para tocar su cabello. Sentí cómo se puso más rígido y nervioso.

No puedo estar más feliz.

—Tú... —repitió y mi corazón se contrajo un poco entendiendo a lo que iba. Le quité la mascarilla de oxígeno para que pudiera hablar mejor.

—Soy yo: Viktor —entristecí un poco. Acaricié su mejilla y enseguida acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros—. V-i-k-t-o-r, así me llamo ¿Lo recuerdas? O si no, puedes decirme Vitya, amaría que me dijeras así —susurré cerca de sus labios, estaba a punto de besarlos, pero antes pude ver su expresión confundida.

—Entrenador... —susurró.

Me detuve y entré en reversa, separándome por completo de él.

—Eres mi entrenador.

—Sí, lo soy, pero también... —sentí un peso horrible en el pecho—... ¿No recuerdas nada más?

Frunció un poco el ceño, intentándolo en serio. De pronto me miró fijamente, observándome con pensativa expresión, la cual fue sustituida por un leve sonrojo.

—Viktor... —se sonrojó hasta las orejas y yo me alegré. Había recordado algo—. Lo recuerdo... tú y yo —su rostro no podía estar más rojo—. La noche del banquete...

¡Dios! ¡¿Qué?!

¿Acaso recordó lo que ni siquiera podía recordar antes del coma?

—Eres un pervertido —dijo simplemente, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

Estallé en carcajadas.

—No más que tú, mi pequeño Yuuri —me volví a sentar a su lado en el colchón.

—¿Qué pasó? Es decir... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Suspiré pesadamente y tomé su mano.

—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

—La gran final... di mi último salto, recuerdo que... lo hice bien... pero estaba distraído, pensaba en ti... en algo importante que hicimos, pero... no recuerdo.

Suspiré.

—Te explicaré... ¿recuerdas el golpe que te diste en la cabeza, durante un entrenamiento? —asintió—. Pues tuvo secuelas... —fruncí el ceño al recordar algo—. ¡Fuiste un terco de lo peor! Te insistí en que debías abandonar la competencia, que debías descansar e ir con el médico, pero no me escuchaste y terminaste en coma por seis meses ¡¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido?! ¡Para mí, para tu familia, tus amigos! Yuuri... no vuelvas a desobedecerme así, te lo suplico —miré su expresión asombrada y hasta algo aterrorizada.

—¿Seis meses? ¿En coma? —repitió apenas en un hilo de voz mientras un par de ríos de agua salina hacían acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

Oh no... no tuve nada de tacto.

—¿Estuve en coma? Entonces no terminé mi presentación, quedé descalificado y... no gané el oro para ti —dijo esto último con evidente consternación y un dejo de furia que apenas pudo disimular.

—Mírame —me incliné sobre él mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos—. Mírame —repetí al ver que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, evitando mi mirada. Finalmente obedeció y con los ojos llorosos me miró—. Esa medalla no tiene ningún valor para mí. El verte consciente es más glorioso que cualquier premio, el tenerte con vida es el mayor regalo que puedo tener ¿Me entiendes?

Logra asentir con la cabeza, pero sus lágrimas no cesan.

—Además... —sonreí de lado—. Ganaste una hermosa medalla de plata.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿No fui descalificado?

—Tonto... no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas en este momento... si supieras lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de vuelta, si lo supieras, te darías cuenta del poco valor que posee una medalla en comparación con la alegría de tenerte ahora mismo entre mis brazos.

—Viktor...

—¿Si?

—Algo me dice que... —se sonrojó y yo apreté más sus mejillas enrojecidas—... que tú eres algo más que mi entrenador ¿O me equivoco?

No lo recordaba. Recordó la noche del banquete, las caricias, la pasión, pero no recordaba nuestra relación. Sentí cómo la sangre huía de mi cabeza, cayendo pesadamente a mis pies. Apreté con más fuerza sus mejillas y sonreí un poco, no quería que notara la tristeza que me invadió de pronto.

—Ahora vuelvo ¿Sí? —le puse la mascarilla de oxígeno y salí cuanto antes del cuarto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —una enfermera se me acercó.

Limpié mis lágrimas con urgencia y sonreí un poco.

—Sí, todo en orden. Sólo... haré una llamada.

Y así fue. Llamé a la familia de Yuuri. En menos de diez minutos ya estaban ahí.

**_Yuuri._ **

Me sentía muy confundido. Trataba de recordar cómo fue que terminé en esta cama, pero no lo lograba del todo. Él ya me lo había explicado, pero no lograba recordarlo por mi propia cuenta. "Viktor", no entiendo cómo pude olvidar el nombre de mi entrenador.

A mi mente llegó la imagen de su expresión cuando le dije que no sabía cómo se llamaba, le afectó mucho. Igual que hace unos momentos cuando le pregunté si somos algo más que entrenador-pupilo. Y es que al ver su trato hacia mí me hacía pensar que pudiéramos ser algo más. Que idiota, claro que no ¿cómo pude preguntarle algo así? Que vergonzoso.

Suspiré y traté de quitarme esta incómoda mascarilla, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que no pude siquiera mover un dedo, me sentía inútil, cansado, frustrado.

Seis meses. Estuve en coma seis meses... había tantos huecos en mis recuerdos que comencé a estresarme un poco. Tenía esa sensación de estar olvidando algo muy importante, pero ¿Qué era?

Pasó un rato y él no regresó. Sólo dijo que volvería en un momento, pero ya había pasado un tiempo y no volvía. De pronto escuché que la puerta se abrió, pero no pude ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Viktor?

Estaba equivocado. Era mi familia. Vi cómo sus expresiones brillaban en felicidad, incluso estaban llorosos y muy emotivos. Mi madre corrió a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza, mi hermana hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la cama, mientras mi padre sólo revolvía mis cabellos y sonreía. Sentí felicidad al recibir todo su cariño y sus palabras de aliento, pero... algo me faltaba, algo estaba olvidando, había algo muy importante que no lograba recordar y esa duda estaba martillándome el cerebro.

—Nee Onii-chan ¿Por qué tu novio no quiso entrar? Está parado allá afuera, en el pasillo.

Creo que ninguno se esperaba mi reacción.

—¿Novio? —comencé a hiperventilar—. ¿Vi-Viktor es mi... novio?

Mi madre y Mari-nee chan se miraron mutuamente.

—Demonios, la cagué.

—¡Mari-chan! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! —le reprendió mi madre.

Enseguida los tres me miraron con compasión, eso me incomodó un poco, estaba de acuerdo en que acababa de salir de un coma, que estaba postrado en esa cama como un inútil, pero no soportaba ese tipo de miradas.

Ahora entendía todo... por eso reaccionó de esa forma. ¡Maldición! Fui muy cruel con él, con mi novio... ¡Dios! Debería recordar algo así... era mi sueño después de todo. Quise pedirle a mi familia que por favor le hablaran a Viktor, que le dijeran que necesitaba verlo cuanto antes, pero en ese momento llegaron un par de enfermeras, listas para llevarme a ese montón de estudios que tenían que hacerme. Me frustré un poco y me despedí de mi familia cuando empezaron a empujar la cama para sacarme de ahí.

Me resigné a no poder aclarar ese asunto, y procuré pensar en una disculpa válida para ese mal momento que le hice pasar a mi... novio. Dios, no puedo. Esa palabra es tan fuerte, me pone la piel de gallina.

Cruzamos la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaban. Ese par de ojos tan azules y tan expresivos, mirándome fijamente. Su expresión era triste, pero la cambió de inmediato por una sonrisa forzada antes de adelantarse a preguntar hacia dónde me llevaban. Al saber que me harían estudios, sólo se me acercó para revolver mi cabello y luego se volvió a acomodar con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, cruzando sus brazos en espera de mi regreso.

**_Narradora._ **

—¡Viktor! —éste se giró al escuchar que le llamaban.

—Mari... —sonrió de lado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? Le dije que eras su novio y se puso a hiperventilar ¿No lo recuerda? —preguntó con asombro y preocupación.

El ruso miró a la familia Katsuki y suspiró. El doctor Hanyu ya les había explicado un poco sobre la situación actual de Yuuri y que al parecer su única secuela del coma era su falta de capacidad por recordar sustantivos y nombres, pero al parecer tampoco recordaba algunos momentos de su vida. Momentos importantes.

—No lo recuerda —respondió serio y bajó la mirada—. No recuerda muchas cosas. Para el Yuuri actual, sólo soy su coach —volvió a sonreír, al menos hasta que Hiroko-san lo abrazó. Era bajita, así que a pesar del abrazo, el resto pudo ver la expresión sorprendida de Viktor.

—Lo siento tanto, Vitya-chan... pero ¿sabes? Esto te da una oportunidad para reconquistarlo —soltó una risita—. Estoy segura que te quiere, sólo tendrás que formalizar de nuevo tu relación con él.

—¿¡Sólo eso!? —exclamó Mari—. ¡Madre! Sabes cómo es mi hermano de despistado, Viktor lo tendrá muy difícil.

—Pero Yuuri caerá rendido de nuevo ante sus encantos, ya lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer.

—Pero aun así, es triste que haya olvidado todo lo que pasó en Barcelona —dejó de discutir con su madre unos segundos y miró al pobre que estaba parado a su lado—. Por cierto... ¿Qué pasó en Barcelona, Viktor? —preguntó con voz sugerente y una mirada coqueta. El aludido palideció de sólo recordarlo—. ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a decir que lo que pasó en Barcelona se queda en Barcelona? —se rio.

Viktor no admitiría nada, no enfrente de los señores Katsuki.

—Mari, déjalo en paz, no ves que el pobre está sufriendo. Mejor hay que ayudarlo a reconquistar a Yuuri, no sé... podríamos cerrar el onsen por un día y dejarles la casa para ellos solos, o...

—Hijo ¿Quieres ir por un café?

El ruso dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del señor Katsuki muy cerca de él.

—Uhmm —se puso nervioso, el papá de Yuuri lograba alterarle los nervios, después de todo se trataba de su futuro suegro—. Sí, me gustaría.

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad y así juntos se fueron en dirección a la cafetería.

—Cuando comienzan una discusión así, no hay tiempo ni espacio. Podrían estar ahí todo el día sin parar —soltó una risa leve mientras que Viktor se sintió algo cohibido. No sabía sobre qué tema charlar.

—Disculpe... ¿No le incomoda? —se animó a preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo esto... Yuuri y yo —se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no —le palmeó la espalda con fuerza mientras reía—. Mi hijo es feliz y eso me basta. Mientras siga así, no tendré ningún problema.

El ruso se estremeció un poco. Esa última oración parecía tener doble significado.

Un par de horas más tarde Yuuri estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, le hicieron todos los estudios posibles.

—Buenas noches —entró a la habitación y miró a un Yuuri consciente, sonriendo a su familia y a Viktor.

—¿Tiene los resultados? —preguntó el ruso de inmediato, poniéndose de pie del sillón pequeño.

—Son buenas noticias ¿Verdad? —inquirió la señora Katsuki con preocupación.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que... —suspiró un poco y procedió a explicar—. Yuuri, tu cerebro después de haber estado tan inflamado y de haber soportado tanta presión, sufrió pequeños daños que no se pueden reparar de otra forma más que con paciencia y tiempo. Tus funciones motoras volverán poco a poco, necesitarás rehabilitación y no te miento, va a ser algo muy duro, pero te recuperarás.

—¿Y las malas noticias? —inquirió Mari.

—Su cerebro sufrió daños no sólo en el lóbulo occipital, sino también en el lóbulo parietal derecho, que fue hasta donde se extendió la hemorragia, esta área es primordial para la memoria. ¿Has tenido dificultad para recordar sucesos?

—Sí... —respondió decaído—... todo el tiempo tengo esa sensación de que olvido algo importante, pero no sé qué es. Es frustrante.

El médico sonrió un poco al escuchar esa respuesta tan fluida y coherente. Su paciente estaba mejorando rápidamente.

—Seré sincero... tendrás dificultad para recordar esos sucesos al igual que los nombres de las cosas y de las personas, sin embargo, espero que con el tiempo vayas recuperando esas memorias. Eso puede ocurrir ante algún estímulo, tales como: olores, imágenes, sensaciones. Cuando vuelvas a tu entorno común habrá más posibilidades de que te vayas deshaciendo de esas lagunas mentales, así que por eso no me preocupo.

—Eso es bueno —suspiró Hiroko-san, pero Viktor no quedó satisfecho, sentía que había algo más.

—Gracias —añadió Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa y el médico asintió con la cabeza.

—Señor Katsuki ¿Podría venir conmigo un momento? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa tranquila, luego miró a Viktor—. También usted, por favor.

Y así salieron los tres de la habitación, dejando con la duda a los otros tres adentro.

—Hay algo más, ¿Cierto?

Hanyu suspiró pesadamente.

—Yuuri no volverá a patinar.

El ruso sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, no por el hecho en sí de que no patinaría de nuevo, pues tenerlo con vida era su más grande satisfacción en ese momento, su preocupación era pensar en cómo se lo diría, sabía que era la pasión más grande de Yuuri y ahora... ahora estaba imposibilitado para hacerlo.

—Pero dijo... usted dijo que recuperaría sus capacidades motoras —Nikiforov se sintió mareado por unos segundos.

—Y lo hará, pero hay ciertas partes de su cerebro que no cicatrizaron correctamente debido al tiempo prolongado en que la hemorragia estuvo presente.

—Quiere decir que... de haber ido al hospital justo después del accidente... ¿Yuuri patinaría?

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero es posible. De todas formas no tiene caso pensar en ello, las cosas ya están hechas. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en su recuperación, necesitará mucha rehabilitación y fisioterapia para que sus músculos puedan sostenerlo en pie de nuevo, pero de eso a patinar... quizás logre patinar de nuevo, pero sería muy riesgoso que intentara saltos o piruetas, además que no será capaz de realizarlas, sus movimientos serán lentos y... no, definitivamente no podrá practicar más el patinaje artístico.

—Dios mío... —Viktor se llevó ambas manos al rostro ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Mientras tanto el padre de Katsuki se quedó inmóvil en su lugar con dientes y puños apretados.

—Lo más recomendable es que no se lo mencionen por el momento, hay que evitarle emociones fuertes hasta que se recupere un poco más.

—Entiendo... —dijo el señor Katsuki.

 ** _> >><<<_**

La familia se fue poco después de las diez, les habían extendido la hora de visita un poco debido al gran acontecimiento, pero terminaron retirándose después de una larga discusión sobre quién se quedaría con Yuuri. Todos querían ser esa persona que lo cuidara en la noche, en especial Hiroko, Toshiya y Viktor.

—Ya, es obvio que Yuuri prefiere que sea Viktor quien se quede con él esta noche. Mamá, papá, vámonos ya, que tengo sueño.

—Pero Vitya-chan tiene aquí casi dos días ¡No ha salido del hospital! —argumentó la señora, preocupada por su querido casi-yerno.

—¿Dos días? —soltó Yuuri en un suspiro lleno de asombro.

—No en realidad, yo... —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Sí, dos días. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Mamá y yo lo vivimos regañando porque ni siquiera se molesta en comer, sólo va a casa, toma un baño, se cambia de ropa y regresa al hospital.

—Viktor... —Yuuri estaba asombrado. Después de esto se sintió más culpable.

—Papá, mamá, vámonos —los empujó a la salida sin dejarlos oponerse—. Adiós, enano —se despidió y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos por primera vez después del metidón de pata que dio Yuuri en la mañana.

—Uhm ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el ruso para romper el hielo.

—En realidad no... el médico dijo que hasta mañana me harían comer algo. Dice que si como ahorita puede que devuelva el estómago.

Al peligris se le erizó la piel sólo de imaginárselo, le daban repelús esas situaciones. Yuuri notó su reacción y le dieron ganas de reír.

—¿Sed?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me platiques todo lo que ha pasado desde que quedé en coma. Todo.

Viktor arrastró una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, no se atrevió a sentarse sobre el colchón, temía incomodarlo de nuevo.

Y así procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido. Le dijo que todos sus amigos habían estado al pendiente de él desde entonces y cómo lo apoyaron en cada momento, le mostró las fotos de su cumpleaños con la habitación del hospital en Barcelona llena de globos, peluches, flores y demás. Le platicó también sobre su traslado a Hasetsu, las recaídas que tuvo y todas las noches que pasó a su lado, tomando su mano en la espera de una respuesta, reacción, movimiento, algo.

—Vaya... lo siento mucho, te he retenido aquí por tanto tiempo. Ya es mayo y en vez de estar estancado en esta ciudad, deberías de ir y prepararte para el próximo GPF, seguro ganarás el oro de nuevo.

—Yuuri... no digas eso.

—No pierdas más tu tiempo aquí.

La expresión de Viktor mostró lo dolido que se sintió con esas palabras.

—Lo siento —lo miró de igual forma—. Es sólo que no quiero verte sufrir, antes... te retuve a mi lado, prometiéndote ser un buen pupilo y ganar el oro para ti, para que estuvieras orgulloso, pero he fallado. No pude cumplir mi promesa —a pesar de la poca movilidad que poseía, pudo apretar ambos puños, lleno de frustración e impotencia.

Al ruso se le partió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras ¿Era por eso que lo estaba alejando de su lado?

No era justo.

En ese momento Katsuki aguantó olímpicamente sus ganas de echarse a llorar, se sentía impotente, inútil. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de todos esos entrenamientos, del gran esfuerzo que pusieron ambos para llegar a la gran final y él... perdió por culpa de un accidente.

Que mediocridad.

De pronto la mente de Yuuri ya no estaba ahí, sino en todos esos recuerdos que sólo lograron alterarlo más. Volvió en sí cuando sintió un peso extra en el colchón, justo a su lado, luego unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon en un gesto demasiado protector y dulce.

—No lograrás alejarme de ti, no importa lo que intentes, lo que digas... no me iré de tu lado, jamás ¿Entendiste? —murmuró mientras apretaba más ese abrazo. Prácticamente estaba recostado a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el sube y baja de su tórax, el cual de pronto se hizo irregular. Se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiéndose por verlo hecho un mar de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Oh Yuri... —lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo siento... rompí mi promesa, no pude cumplirla, Viktor, lo siento tanto. Por eso entenderé si decides volver a Rusia. Quedarte a mi lado sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Idiota.

—¿Eh?

—Idiota —lo apretó más entre sus brazos, casi asfixiándolo. Su voz era grave y por un momento se le cortó—. Me importa un bledo esa estúpida medalla, no es más que un pedazo de metal. No necesito de eso para saber que eres el mejor patinador del mundo.

El menor se quedó sin habla, no podía ver la cara de Viktor, pues éste lo seguía abrazando, así que sólo podía aspirar el suave aroma de su cuello mientras éste le decía todo aquello al oído.

Nikiforov se separó un poco del abrazo, pero sin soltarlo, y fue ahí donde al otro se le atoró el aire en la garganta.

Viktor estaba llorando.

—Por Dios Yuuri... ¡Casi te pierdo! No sé qué hubiera hecho si tú... —no pudo continuar, su llanto se le atoró en el pecho. Bajó la mirada, no quería que lo viera llorar, no así.

El pelinegro se asombró y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron exponencialmente. Ver a su amado con esa expresión tan triste en el rostro era desgarrador. Sus brillantes lágrimas salían una tras otra; gruesas y pesadas, fueron a estamparse directo sobre su pecho. No pudo contener sus ganas de ver su rostro completo, sin el flequillo que cubría la mitad de su frente y un ojo, así que hizo todo un esfuerzo monumental para alzar su mano unos centímetros hasta llegar a su rostro y retirar su cabello hasta acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. ¡Sí! Logró hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Yuuri? —refunfuñó un poco, parecía casi un puchero.

—Es que... nunca te había visto llorar —a pesar de decirlo, él mismo seguía llorando.

—¡Es que estoy enojado! —le dio un leve manotazo para deshacer la caricia—. Me pides que te deje y que siga patinando, luego dices que no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo contigo... es que no lo entiendes aún, no entiendes que... —se frustró, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir una tras otra, impactándose sobre el pecho de Yuuri, éste sintió una humedad expandirse por todo su torso, y eso fue más que suficiente para que a su mente acudieran varios recuerdos como relámpagos:

Stammi vicino cantada por Viktor, sus lágrimas, su llanto y dolor al pronunciar cada palabra. El fuerte abrazo que le dio en esa noche. Lo recordaba, recordaba la impotencia que experimentó al no poder moverse para consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que él no se rendiría, que despertaría.

—No entiendes que yo te amo...—no pudo continuar, pues unos débiles y delgados brazos rodearon su espalda, atrayéndolo al pecho del pelinegro en un "fuerte" abrazo. Entonces, y con movimientos torpes, deslizó una mano temblorosa hacia la nuca del peligris, acariciándolo con un cariño infinito mientras su otra mano reposaba sobre su espalda, frotándola reconfortantemente. Y así Viktor dejó salir todo ese cúmulo de emociones tan contradictorias en forma de llanto. Estaba enojado, frustrado, preocupado y al mismo tiempo infinitamente feliz por tenerlo de vuelta.

Yuuri lo abrazó, acariciándolo con movimientos débiles y algo torpes. Viktor se dejó hacer. Luego de desahogar todo su llanto se quedaron en un cómodo y largo silencio. Katsuki siguió acariciando la nuca de su pareja, dándose cuenta de que su cabello había crecido un poco, lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente el suyo estaría igual.

—Lo siento —su voz pastosa y triste llegó a los oídos de Yuuri—. He dejado tu ropa toda mojada —dio un respingo al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla, la caricia era débil y muy pronto esa mano perdió la fuerza y cayó sobre el colchón—. ¡Yuuri! Tú... tú moviste tu mano —estaba anonadado.

El aludido rio un poco.

—Y dices que yo soy el despistado. Llevo todo este rato abrazándote ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y soltaron una risilla al mismo tiempo. El ambiente cambió de pronto, todo era más tranquilo y ligero.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más así? —se tumbó de nuevo sobre su pecho, con la mejilla pegada a su corazón.

—Por favor... —dijo como respuesta. Y Viktor gustoso se aferró a su delgado cuerpo.

Entonces volvieron a quedar en un cómodo silencio, acompañado solamente por el constante repiqueteo de la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales, pero el sonido era tan común ya para Viktor, que ni siquiera le hacía caso.

Suspiró con pesadez y su mente comenzó a divagar en cosas extrañas, en sus sueños mientras estaba en coma, y sus recuerdos recién adquiridos, junto con esas escenas que aparecieron en su mente esa mañana, de esa noche del banquete... donde él y Viktor hicieron muchas cosas que, de sólo recordarlo, su corazón se agitaba como loco.

De pronto el mayor se incorporó de su cómodo refugio y miró a su pareja a los ojos, algo asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —su expresión de preocupación fue reemplazada por una de ternura al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su pupilo.

—S-sí ¿Por qué? —ver a Viktor con los ojos rojos y llorosos causó en él un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza, nunca le había visto esa expresión, y saber que él era el causante lo hacía casi odiarse a sí mismo.

—Tu corazón comenzó de pronto a latir muy fuerte —señaló el monitor que sonaba como loco en toda la habitación. Se escuchaba un "Pip, pip, pip, ¡pip!, ¡pip!" demasiado acelerado. Entonces sonrió de lado y su expresión se suavizó, lleno de ternura—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Yuri? —usó un tono travieso.

—Pensaba en por qué no volviste a tu casa en estos seis meses... —mintió, no pensaba en eso, pero al mismo tiempo era una realidad—. Es decir, te quedaste en Barcelona y ahora en Hasetsu todo este tiempo sólo por mí, yo... me siento avergonzado, no debiste molestarte y... —guardó silencio cuando un par de manos tan blancas como el marfil estiraban en ese momento sus dos mejillas.

—Tonto —estiró un par de veces, soltando una risilla divertida—. ¿Es que en serio aún no lo entiendes? —suspiró cansinamente con una sonrisilla—. Yuuri, yo te amo más que a mi carrera, más que a mi vida en Rusia, más que cualquier cosa.

Además de un paro cardiaco, Yuri sufrió un paro respiratorio. ¡Sí, un paro respiratorio! ¿Viktor Nikiforov le estaba diciendo estas palabras tan profundas? ¿Lo quería románticamente? Oh por dios... eso era mucho para su delicado estado de salud y su pobre mente que se negaba a dejarlo recordar el momento en el que ambos se hicieron novios.

—Entiende que mi vida ya no sólo es mía, Yuuri.

—¡V-Viktor! —se le fue el aliento al ver esa expresión llena de amor en su más grande ídolo.

El aludido lo miró y sonrió ahora con tristeza.

—Lo siento, debo estarte confundiendo mucho... aún no recuerdas muchas cosas y me encantaría explicarte y platicar sobe todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, pero prefiero que lo recuerdes tú mismo ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió angelicalmente antes de volver a su refugio sobre ese pecho—. Yuuri —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la tela de la bata de hospital.

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías abrazarme?

El pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja, sonrojado y emocionado. Alzó sus brazos, e ignorando la pesadez y debilidad, lo rodeó e incluso lo apretó más hacia sí. Supo que lo hizo bien cuando escuchó cómo él dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

—Gracias —soltó otro suspiro—. ¿No te incomodo?

—Estás muy delgado —dijo de pronto al sentirlo un poco estrecho, según recordaba, antes le costaba un poco más de trabajo rodearlo por completo con sus brazos, ahora lo hizo con facilidad.

Sí, recordó algo nuevo.

—Sólo un poco.

—No has comido bien —no fue una pregunta.

—Tu tampoco, así que no me digas nada —soltó una risilla y restregó su rostro contra él, abrazándolo como oso de peluche.

Y así la mente de Yuuri volvió a divagar, ahora pensando en algo que de nuevo le aceleró el corazón. Sabía ya que son novios, se lo confirmó su hermana. Pero debido a los recuerdos de la noche del banquete, una enorme duda lo carcomía por dentro: ¿Hasta dónde había llegado con él? ¿Habrían llegado ya a "tercera base"? ¡Dios! Que incertidumbre. No puede evitar sentirse avergonzado por no recordar algo así, pero de pronto tiene una gran idea. Hace unos momentos obtuvo un recuerdo al sentir las lágrimas de Viktor sobre su pecho, así que... quizás...

—Viktor.

—¿Uhm? —inquirió, más dormido que despierto.

—Bésame.

El otro se incorporó como si de pronto descubriera que había arañas en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —repitió, sin tapujos ni vergüenza. Su expresión era decidida, serena y hermosa.

El corazón de Viktor se aceleró descomunalmente, agradeció no estar conectado a ese monitor de signos vitales, pues de ser así, la enfermera entraría corriendo al cuarto con desfibrilador en mano para reanimarlo.

Y así fue como el ruso se volvió a acomodar, sólo que ahora un poco más cerca del rostro de su pareja. Tomó gentilmente su barbilla, alzándola lo suficiente para que sus miradas se conectaran. Ese sería el primer beso verdadero después de seis meses. El ruso desvió inconscientemente su mirada hacia aquellos delgados y tentadores labios. No podía evitar morderse el labio inferior sólo para luego volver a mirar esos ojos castaños que brillaban luminosamente, mirándolo expectante, ansioso. Y así, sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los de él en una caricia tan hermosa que juró sentir que en su estómago se llevaba a cabo un festival de fuegos artificiales, y cómo no, si su amado le correspondió al instante, con el mismo anhelo y deseo que él.

Por su parte, Yuuri sintió que todo su mundo dio vueltas y vueltas. La sensación de esos labios tan suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos era tan... desconcertante. Quiso dejar de pensar y dejarse arrastrar por esas hermosas sensaciones que lograba causarle con esa caricia, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Era acaso este su primer beso? Y una voz en su interior le respondió: "Obviamente no lo es" de pronto y como un relámpago, llegaron a su mente montones y montones de recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de los días vividos junto a Viktor, su amor, su confesión, la noche en que casi hicieron el amor...

Dios, todo llegó a su mente de una forma tan intensa que se mareó un poco y tuvo que separarse del beso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se asustó un poco al ver que se llevaba ambas manos a sus sienes—. ¿Qué pasa? —se alarmó.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien... es sólo que... —lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos totalmente abiertos—. Acabo de recordarlo todo... todo —lágrimas se amontonaron en sus castaños ojos.

—Dios... —se le fue el aliento y sólo fue capaz de abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

De pronto Yuuri lo empujó un poco para separarse del abrazo y sustituir ese gesto por un beso tan profundo que dejó al ojiazul literalmente con la boca abierta. Sus manos, algo trémulas, se aferraron al ahora delgado cuerpo de Viktor, sujetándolo y aproximándolo al suyo con toda la fuerza que le era posible aplicar. En ese momento parecía que la intención de ambos en vez de besarse, era de absorberse el uno a otro. Pronto sus cuerpos se incendiaron, dando paso a un ardiente torrente de emociones incontroladas que no estaban seguros de poder manejar.

Entonces las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse, explorando el cuerpo del otro, abriéndose paso entre la ropa con movimientos torpes, debido a la necesidad imperante de sentir la piel expuesta del otro.

—No... —se apartó, jadeante y agitado—. No podemos seguir, Yuuri, no estás en condiciones, y... —miró el monitor que parecía querer explotar con tanto "¡¡¡¡Pip, pip, pip!!!!"

El peliplata pensó que su pupilo se avergonzaría y que quizás se pondría a tartamudear, nervioso y cohibido, pero no fue así, oh claro que no. Miró esos ojos castaños tan centellantes, notando que lo miraban con un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino las palabras que dijo a continuación:

—De acuerdo... —lo agarró de la nuca y lo jaló hasta tener al alcance su oído—...pero lo haremos cuando salga de este lugar. No desperdiciaremos el tiempo, no más. Quiero vivir tantas experiencias a tu lado, experimentar nuevas emociones, hacer cosas que nunca antes haya hecho. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

—Yuuri... —se separó y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos azules. Estaba muy sensible, y escucharlo decir eso parecía todo un sueño.

Se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de su amado y éste lo consoló.

—Temo tanto que esto sea sólo otro sueño, temo despertar y ver una vez más que estás en coma, que sólo fue mi enorme necesidad de ti lo que causó que imaginara todo... Yuuri, no estoy soñando ¿Verdad? ¡Ay! —se quejó al sentir un pellizco en su costado. Enseguida escuchó una risilla cantarina que había extrañado tanto.

—No es un sueño ¿Ves? —volvió a reír—. Perdona por insistir, pero estás muy delgado, ni siquiera puedo darte un pellizco decente —se vio preocupado—. Cuando salga de aquí te prepararé todo el katsudon posible, y lo comeremos juntos.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Uhm... no.

—¿Entonces? —aguantó la risa.

—Le diré a mi madre que me enseñe.

Ahora sí rio con ganas. Yuuri se estaba mostrando más desinhibido de lo normal y eso sólo lo estaba enamorando más. Lo que no sabía era que, al recuperar todos sus recuerdos, fue consciente del tiempo de su vida que se desperdició, perdió seis meses que pudo haber disfrutado al lado de su amado, con una medalla de oro. Lo que le recordaba...

—Por cierto... ¿Quién ganó el oro? —inquirió de pronto.

—¿Tú quién crees? —sonrió con orgullo.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó con felicidad. De todos los que pudieron haber ganado, quería que fuese él.

—Así es, aunque no está muy satisfecho, dice que de no haberte ocurrido nada, le hubieras ganado con creces; después de todo sus puntajes tuvieron una diferencia de sólo 0.12 puntos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí... por eso te digo que para mí eres tú el mejor patinador del mundo. Tu puntaje en el programa libre fue más alto que el mío, rompiste un récord mundial.

—Viktor... —se sonrojó y el otro no pudo evitar reír un poco. ¿Se sonrojaba con ese comentario?

—¿Sabes? Yuri estuvo acompañándonos por mucho tiempo. No sólo en Barcelona, como los demás, sino aquí también. Se tuvo que regresar a San Petersburgo por la salud de su abuelo, pero aun así permaneció al pendiente todos y cada uno de los días que no estuvo con nosotros. Y ahora que su abuelo ya está mejor, vendrá a Japón. Por cierto... —se espantó—. ¡Dijo que llegaría hoy! —sacó su móvil de inmediato y encontró un mensaje de él:

_"No hay vuelos disponibles debido a una tormenta. Tardaré en llegar, por lo pronto saluda al cerdo de mi parte._

_-Y"_

Rio al ver el mensaje y se lo mostró a su amado, éste se puso muy feliz, lo extrañaba, quería verlo.

Estuvieron platicando un rato más, sobre cosas sin sentido. Era una charla de esas que se daban a media noche, cuando uno empieza a desvariar por el sueño y terminas hablando de lo delicioso que sería un helado con sabor a katsudon.

—Deberías dormir, te ves cansado —acomodó un mechón del negro cabello tras su oreja.

El aludido hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza a pesar de estar más dormido que despierto.

—Anda, duerme. Me quedaré aquí a tu lado —insistió, lo que no sabía era que Yuuri no quería desaprovechar ni un segundo a su lado, quería reponer esos seis meses de angustia y dolor en Viktor—. No te preocupes... que repondremos todo el tiempo perdido —susurró en su oído. Bueno, quizás sí sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su pareja.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, modorro.

—Lo juro.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Podrías empujarme un poco hacia la orilla?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, para que puedas dormir en la cama. Quiero dormir contigo —puso ojos de cachorrito—. Por favor.

Viktor rio.

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo dos veces —lo empujó con cuidado hasta acomodarlo un poco más en la orilla, así se acomodó de manera perfecta para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

—Ven —pidió—. Duerme aquí —señaló su pecho, y los ojos azules brillaron como dos zafiros. Hizo caso y a los dos segundos ya estaba acurrucado sobre su amado Yuuri—. Prometo que... cuando pueda moverme... —murmuró más dormido que despierto—... haremos el amor toda la noche y todo el día... lo prometo.

—¡Yuuri! —se ahogó con su propio aire al escucharlo decir eso de una manera tan... sensual—. Por supuesto que lo haremos y nadie nos interrumpirá, de eso me encargo yo. Te haré disfrutar tanto... —suspiró, impaciente porque ese momento llegara.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_28/12/16_ **


	8. Eros en su Máxima Expresión

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**7**

**_"Despertar"_ **

**_Hiroko_ **

Decidimos encender la televisión durante la cena, últimamente el silencio era muy común en casa, aunque no lo mencionábamos, los tres resentíamos bastante que el pequeño Yuuri no estuviera en casa. La comida sobraba, el silencio reinaba, ya no dejaba sus patines en la entrada de la casa y tampoco lo veíamos haciendo ejercicio en el patio. Su presencia aquí se extrañaba más de lo normal, pues a pesar de que estuvo fura de casa por tantos años, ahora era diferente.

No era que creyera que no despertaría, no he perdido la esperanza, pero cada día se vuelve más difícil que el anterior. Me entristecía también el hecho de que Viktor seguía sin separarse de Yuuri en ningún momento. No podía evitar sentir pena por él, pues abandonó su vida en Rusia, el patinaje y todo lo que tenía, con tal de quedarse al lado de mi hijo.

En ocasiones me nacían ganas de decirle que volviese a su vida, que no desperdiciara el tiempo tan valioso que tenía. Quería decirle que se fuera, que yo me encargaré de Yuuri junto con mi familia, y que en caso de cualquier cambio le llamaríamos de inmediato.

Pero no, no podía hacerle eso a él. Estaba segura de que, aunque le dijera mil veces que se fuera, él no lo haría. No se ha ido en estos últimos seis meses, no lo hará aunque pase más tiempo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Mari apuntó con sus palillos hacia la televisión.

—Es Viktor —dijo ella, atenta.

Y era cierto, en la pantalla estaban transmitiendo un reportaje llamado: "La estrella caída del hielo"

No pude evitar molestarme un poco, sabía que se referían a mi hijo. Desde el día del accidente, los medios no habían parado de publicar idiotez tras idiotez. Se habían hecho muchos rumores tontos, tal como el que inventó una reportera al decir que el accidente fue en realidad planeado, o que Viktor estaba al lado de mi hijo sólo por lástima, y mucha gente lo creyó, después de todo, su imagen quedaría tachada si se le ocurría abandonar a su pupilo en esas circunstancias. Había muchos rumores que con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo, pero no dejaban de existir a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Hoy, luego de seis meses, lo confirmamos con sorpresa al ver que la prensa seguía el rastro todavía de Viktor y Yuuri.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando puse atención total al reportaje.

—"Hoy logramos interceptar al famoso Viktor Nikiforov, intentamos que nos diera una entrevista completa, pero parecía apresurado por llegar a su destino, así que sólo conseguimos estas palabras de su parte" —el reportero hizo una señal con su mano y enseguida se transmitió en pantalla el corto video donde un ruso muy serio le fruncía el ceño a la cámara.

— _"¿Sigues visitando a tu pupilo en el hospital? Sabemos que la situación es delicada, pero han pasado ya seis meses ¿No piensas regresar a casa?"_

— _"No me moveré de su lado"_ —contestó secamente. Se veía muy serio e irritado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

_—"Viktor, las competencias internacionales se acercan ¿Participarás?"_

—" _Acabo de decir que no me moveré de su lado ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Ahora, si no te molesta... tengo algo de prisa"_ —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital.

— "Estas son las pocas palabras que logramos obtener de él. Poco después logramos captarlo en cámara. Al parecer no abandona el hospital en el que está internado Yuuri Katsuki, su pupilo. Lo hemos visto abandonarlo sólo por las mañanas, pero regresa luego de un rato, cambiado y listo para pasar otra jornada junto a él. Intentamos que nos concediera unas palabras, pero se negó rotundamente. Esto es raro en el siempre amable pentacampeón ¿Tanto le ha afectado este accidente? Todos tenemos la gran curiosidad sobre su relación con Katsuki, pues... un simple entrenador no se quedaría al lado de su pupilo después de tanto tiempo. Seis meses han pasado y el gran Viktor Nikiforov no ha dado señales de querer volver al patinaje artístico. Es un desperdicio y una lástima que prefiera pasar su tiempo cuidando... "

—Suficiente.

Mi hija apagó la televisión.

—Ellos no tienen idea... ni una idea de lo que son el uno para el otro —murmuró con enfado, concentrada en terminar su cena.

Ese reportaje sólo logró preocuparme más. Tenía razón al pensar que Viktor estaba desperdiciando su tiempo, pues ahora mismo estaría preparándose para otra competencia. Además, se veía cansado, deteriorado y muy triste. Eso me preocupaba.

**_Viktor_ **

—¡Yuuri! —me incorporé como resorte de la cama y encendí la luz de la cabecera, temiendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero no... ¡Estaba despierto! Sus ojos seguían mirándome fijo—. Yuuri, Yuuri mi amor —tomé su mano entre las mías y la apreté contra mi boca, besándola fervientemente. De pronto sentí su mano algo húmeda.

Eran mis lágrimas de felicidad.

—Yuuri, dime algo —pedí mientras le quitaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero él sólo parpadeó lentamente. Solté su mano para volver a acomodarle la mascarilla, percatándome en el acto que ésta caía inerte a un lado.

Fruncí el ceño y me preocupé.

—Amor, estás en el hospital, no te asustes, estoy contigo —volví a tomar su mano—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Nada.

Sólo sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me cambié de lado de la cama, notando que su mirada me perseguía. Sí podía verme, pero... ¿Por qué no respondía?

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Apreté los puños y salí disparado al pasillo, hacia la estación de enfermeras, pidiendo que llamaran al doctor Hanyu de inmediato. Afortunadamente estaba de guardia y no tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer. Le expliqué lo que vi y con gran asombro se dirigió junto conmigo a la habitación. Cuando entramos, Yuuri seguía con sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia todos lados. Sus latidos eran insistentes y acelerados.

—Oh por Dios... —exclamó el médico y yo me espanté.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué... qué pasa?

—Lo siento, no quiero espantarlo —sonrió—. Es sólo que no esperaba que recobrara la conciencia tan pronto. Su estado de salud era tan grave hasta hace unas horas.

Se paró junto a la cama y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales en el monitor. Con seriedad sacó una pequeña lamparita y verificó que sus pupilas reaccionaran ante el estímulo. Al parecer lo hizo bien, pues el doctor Yuzuru sonrió.

—Yuuri Katsuki —le llamó—. Sé que puedes verme, pero necesito saber si puedes oírme ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó alto y fuerte.

Yo estaba parado al pie de la cama, con mis manos apretujándose entre ellas mismas, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta... ¿me encontraba transpirando?

El suspenso aumentó cuando no se movió, no asintió, nada...

El médico frunció un poco el ceño y la sangre se me fue hasta los pies.

—Yuuri, parpadea una vez si me escuchas.

¡Parpadeó!

—Muy bien, ahora necesito que muevas tu mano derecha ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Él parpadeó y lo intentó, pero su mano no se movió, sólo su pulgar tembló un poco, sólo durante unos segundos.

—Inténtalo una vez más, vamos.

Y lo volvió a hacer, su pulgar derecho se movió sólo un poco, pero más que la vez anterior.

—Bien... —suspiró—. Ahora quiero que me digas algo, lo que quieras.

Yuuri parpadeó, pero no habló, en vez de eso miró insistentemente hacia mí. El doctor lo notó y me miró también, haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para que me acercara un poco más.

Sentí miedo.

—¿Quiere preguntarle algo? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa. Mi garganta se cerró como un nudo y miré a mi amado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yuuri... —me atreví a sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Tenía miedo de acercarme, miedo de sentir esa mirada sobre mí, esa mirada que parecía no reconocerme. Tenía que enfrentar ese miedo y hacer esa pregunta que tanto me carcomía el alma—. ¿Cómo me llamo?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

—Yo... —su voz salió áspera y dolorosa. Tragó en seco y con dificultad—... yo no... no sé...

Mi mano soltó la suya como si estuviera tocando ácido. Mi pecho dolió y mi cabeza dio giros. ¡No sabía quién era yo! ¡No me recordaba! Dios mío, eso dolía tanto.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Alcé la mirada para toparme con la expresión comprensiva del médico.

—Tranquilo, acaba de despertar, puede que esté desorientado. De todas formas le haremos una serie de estudios para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

—De acuerdo...

—Si no lo recuerda ahora, puede que lo haga más adelante, sólo dele tiempo.

—No...

Los dos miramos a Yuuri. Intentaba decir algo.

—No... recuerdo tu nombre... pero... sí sé... quién eres... —suspiró. Pude ver el esfuerzo que le costó decir aquello.

Mi alma volvió al cuerpo. Tomé su mano de nuevo y con fervor la apreté contra mis labios.

—Soy Viktor, Yuuri, soy yo —mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas mientras veía fijamente sus hermosos ojos. Mi corazón se derritió cuando aprecié esa sonrisita que creí nunca jamás volvería a ver.

De pronto el médico sacó algo de su bata y lo puso frente a Yuuri.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es esto? —enseñó su bolígrafo.

—Es... —carraspeó un poco—...no lo sé —frunció el ceño—. Sé que es... para escribir...

—¿Puedes decirme en qué año estamos?

—Uhm... 2016.

—Bien. Ahora haré unas pruebas ¿De acuerdo? —caminó hacia el pie de la cama y descubrió los pies de Yuuri—. Mueve ambos pies.

¡Lo hizo! Movió sus dedos y los pies. Fue muy apenas notable, pero lo hizo.

—Intenta flexionar tus piernas.

Mi pequeño soltó un quejido, no logró hacerlo.

—Está bien, eso es más que suficiente —sonrió satisfecho—. Quisiera hablar con usted en el pasillo —me dijo y luego miró a Yuuri—. Volvemos en un minuto ¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió mientras apretaba uno de sus pies sobre las sábanas.

—Estoy... cansado... ¿puedo dormir? —preguntó con sus ojitos casi cerrados.

Entré en pánico, quise decirle que no se quedara dormido, pero el médico se me adelantó.

—Duerme todo lo que quieras. Descansa —acomodó la mascarilla de oxígeno de nuevo sobre su rostro y me indicó que saliéramos al pasillo.

Ahí me explicó que había muchas buenas posibilidades, pues despertó luego de seis meses. Para mí fue una eternidad, pero me explicó que comúnmente los pacientes permanecen en ese estado comatoso por años, Yuuri ha sido una gran excepción y esto me alegra demasiado. Dijo que tendría que ser sometido a una larga serie de estudios; el primero sería por la mañana, cuanto antes. Explicó también que era común que estuviese fatigado y tuviera deseos de dormir.

—No le voy a mentir, la recuperación será larga a pesar del buen pronóstico que tiene. Pero descuide, llevamos ventaja, pues es capaz de moverse, de hablar, de ver y oír.

—¿Y su memoria?

—Me temo que no puedo darle un diagnóstico definitivo. Necesito ver los resultados de los estudios para decirle qué procederá. Pero tentativamente puedo decirle que su "amnesia" es sólo pasajera. Si se dio cuenta, sólo ha olvidado el nombre de las cosas, mas no el concepto o su significado. Lo reconoció a usted.

Era verdad.

—Pero... no supo en qué año estamos, ya es 2017 y...

Soltó una risilla que me congeló.

—Ha estado inconsciente desde el año pasado, es normal, no se preocupe tanto —me palmeó la espalda y yo quise darme una palmada en la cara. Que estúpido estaba siendo, era obvio que no sabría en qué año estábamos—. Ahora sólo resta cuidarlo y darle todo el apoyo posible, lo necesitará. Pero estará bien.

Esto me animó sobremanera.

Volví a la habitación para toparme con un Yuuri completamente dormido.

Quise brincar, reír, llorar ¡gritar! Gritar a los cuatro vientos que mi amor había despertado del coma. ¡Era verdad! ¡Tenía que informárselo a su familia! Tomé el teléfono y estuve a punto de marcarles, pero entonces vi la hora: 3:45 a.m. bueno... quizás debería esperar a que amanezca. Aunque si fuera yo... no me importaría que me despierten con tal de recibir esta gran noticia. Dios... Hiroko-san va a llorar de alegría.

Entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Le podía hablar a Yurio. Había seis horas de diferencia, en San Petersburgo eran apenas las nueve de la noche. Decidí salir al pequeño jardín que había para los pacientes. Mi emoción era tan grande que temía despertar a Yuuri.

A penas puse un pie fuera, marqué los números con premura, escuché que tomó la llamada y grité a todo pulmón.

—¡YURIO! ¡YUURI HA DESPERTADO! DESPERTÓ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS Y AL PARECER TODO ESTÁ EN ORDEN. ¡DESPERTÓ! ¡DESPERTÓ!

Escuché un golpe seguido de una maldición en ruso muy común en su vocabulario. Hubo más ruido, algunos murmullos y un gran maullido lleno de ira ¿Pisó a Fluvsky? Pobre, después de unos segundos escuché por fin su voz.

—Iré cuanto antes a Japón.

—¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo?

—Está muy bien. Nos vemos mañana —colgó.

Vaya... mañana, quiere decir que en unas horas...

Me encogí de hombros y ahora marqué el número de Chris y grité de igual forma. Mi amigo se puso muy contento y dijo que vendría cuanto antes a visitarnos. Hice lo mismo con Phichit y fue el único que gritó junto conmigo, los dos casi nos quedamos afónicos, pero fue divertido y emotivo escucharlo tan feliz como yo. Llamé a Yakov, estaba seguro de que le había tomado cierto cariño a Yuuri y sentí que debía informarle. Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperé y me dijo unas palabras que no me esperaba en lo absoluto: "Dale ya ese maldito anillo y cásense" y colgó. Debo admitir que estallé en carcajadas luego de la llamada. Finalmente decidí hablarle también a Otabek. Tardó un poco en contestar y casi pude jurar que escuché la voz de Yurio en el fondo.

Regresé a la habitación y me senté en la orilla del colchón. Pasé el resto de la noche acariciando y admirando su bello rostro. No podía contener ese sentimiento de felicidad en mi pecho.

Mi pequeño comenzó a recobrar la consciencia cuando los primero rayos de sol se asomaron en el horizonte, colándose por las persianas de la ventana.

Cuando al fin abrió por completo sus ojos, pestañé un par de veces antes de notar mi presencia y dar un pequeño respingo. Un tierno sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y luego sus ojos brillaron un poco más.

—Tú...

—Yo...

Sonreí y me senté a su lado en la cama, alargando mi mano para tocar su cabello. Sentí cómo se puso más rígido y nervioso.

No puedo estar más feliz.

—Tú... —repitió y mi corazón se contrajo un poco entendiendo a lo que iba. Le quité la mascarilla de oxígeno para que pudiera hablar mejor.

—Soy yo: Viktor —entristecí un poco. Acaricié su mejilla y enseguida acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros—. V-i-k-t-o-r, así me llamo ¿Lo recuerdas? O si no, puedes decirme Vitya, amaría que me dijeras así —susurré cerca de sus labios, estaba a punto de besarlos, pero antes pude ver su expresión confundida.

—Entrenador... —susurró.

Me detuve y entré en reversa, separándome por completo de él.

—Eres mi entrenador.

—Sí, lo soy, pero también... —sentí un peso horrible en el pecho—... ¿No recuerdas nada más?

Frunció un poco el ceño, intentándolo en serio. De pronto me miró fijamente, observándome con pensativa expresión, la cual fue sustituida por un leve sonrojo.

—Viktor... —se sonrojó hasta las orejas y yo me alegré. Había recordado algo—. Lo recuerdo... tú y yo —su rostro no podía estar más rojo—. La noche del banquete...

¡Dios! ¡¿Qué?!

¿Acaso recordó lo que ni siquiera podía recordar antes del coma?

—Eres un pervertido —dijo simplemente, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

Estallé en carcajadas.

—No más que tú, mi pequeño Yuuri —me volví a sentar a su lado en el colchón.

—¿Qué pasó? Es decir... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Suspiré pesadamente y tomé su mano.

—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

—La gran final... di mi último salto, recuerdo que... lo hice bien... pero estaba distraído, pensaba en ti... en algo importante que hicimos, pero... no recuerdo.

Suspiré.

—Te explicaré... ¿recuerdas el golpe que te diste en la cabeza, durante un entrenamiento? —asintió—. Pues tuvo secuelas... —fruncí el ceño al recordar algo—. ¡Fuiste un terco de lo peor! Te insistí en que debías abandonar la competencia, que debías descansar e ir con el médico, pero no me escuchaste y terminaste en coma por seis meses ¡¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido?! ¡Para mí, para tu familia, tus amigos! Yuuri... no vuelvas a desobedecerme así, te lo suplico —miré su expresión asombrada y hasta algo aterrorizada.

—¿Seis meses? ¿En coma? —repitió apenas en un hilo de voz mientras un par de ríos de agua salina hacían acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

Oh no... no tuve nada de tacto.

—¿Estuve en coma? Entonces no terminé mi presentación, quedé descalificado y... no gané el oro para ti —dijo esto último con evidente consternación y un dejo de furia que apenas pudo disimular.

—Mírame —me incliné sobre él mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos—. Mírame —repetí al ver que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, evitando mi mirada. Finalmente obedeció y con los ojos llorosos me miró—. Esa medalla no tiene ningún valor para mí. El verte consciente es más glorioso que cualquier premio, el tenerte con vida es el mayor regalo que puedo tener ¿Me entiendes?

Logra asentir con la cabeza, pero sus lágrimas no cesan.

—Además... —sonreí de lado—. Ganaste una hermosa medalla de plata.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿No fui descalificado?

—Tonto... no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas en este momento... si supieras lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de vuelta, si lo supieras, te darías cuenta del poco valor que posee una medalla en comparación con la alegría de tenerte ahora mismo entre mis brazos.

—Viktor...

—¿Si?

—Algo me dice que... —se sonrojó y yo apreté más sus mejillas enrojecidas—... que tú eres algo más que mi entrenador ¿O me equivoco?

No lo recordaba. Recordó la noche del banquete, las caricias, la pasión, pero no recordaba nuestra relación. Sentí cómo la sangre huía de mi cabeza, cayendo pesadamente a mis pies. Apreté con más fuerza sus mejillas y sonreí un poco, no quería que notara la tristeza que me invadió de pronto.

—Ahora vuelvo ¿Sí? —le puse la mascarilla de oxígeno y salí cuanto antes del cuarto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —una enfermera se me acercó.

Limpié mis lágrimas con urgencia y sonreí un poco.

—Sí, todo en orden. Sólo... haré una llamada.

Y así fue. Llamé a la familia de Yuuri. En menos de diez minutos ya estaban ahí.

**_Yuuri._ **

Me sentía muy confundido. Trataba de recordar cómo fue que terminé en esta cama, pero no lo lograba del todo. Él ya me lo había explicado, pero no lograba recordarlo por mi propia cuenta. "Viktor", no entiendo cómo pude olvidar el nombre de mi entrenador.

A mi mente llegó la imagen de su expresión cuando le dije que no sabía cómo se llamaba, le afectó mucho. Igual que hace unos momentos cuando le pregunté si somos algo más que entrenador-pupilo. Y es que al ver su trato hacia mí me hacía pensar que pudiéramos ser algo más. Que idiota, claro que no ¿cómo pude preguntarle algo así? Que vergonzoso.

Suspiré y traté de quitarme esta incómoda mascarilla, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que no pude siquiera mover un dedo, me sentía inútil, cansado, frustrado.

Seis meses. Estuve en coma seis meses... había tantos huecos en mis recuerdos que comencé a estresarme un poco. Tenía esa sensación de estar olvidando algo muy importante, pero ¿Qué era?

Pasó un rato y él no regresó. Sólo dijo que volvería en un momento, pero ya había pasado un tiempo y no volvía. De pronto escuché que la puerta se abrió, pero no pude ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Viktor?

Estaba equivocado. Era mi familia. Vi cómo sus expresiones brillaban en felicidad, incluso estaban llorosos y muy emotivos. Mi madre corrió a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza, mi hermana hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la cama, mientras mi padre sólo revolvía mis cabellos y sonreía. Sentí felicidad al recibir todo su cariño y sus palabras de aliento, pero... algo me faltaba, algo estaba olvidando, había algo muy importante que no lograba recordar y esa duda estaba martillándome el cerebro.

—Nee Onii-chan ¿Por qué tu novio no quiso entrar? Está parado allá afuera, en el pasillo.

Creo que ninguno se esperaba mi reacción.

—¿Novio? —comencé a hiperventilar—. ¿Vi-Viktor es mi... novio?

Mi madre y Mari-nee chan se miraron mutuamente.

—Demonios, la cagué.

—¡Mari-chan! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! —le reprendió mi madre.

Enseguida los tres me miraron con compasión, eso me incomodó un poco, estaba de acuerdo en que acababa de salir de un coma, que estaba postrado en esa cama como un inútil, pero no soportaba ese tipo de miradas.

Ahora entendía todo... por eso reaccionó de esa forma. ¡Maldición! Fui muy cruel con él, con mi novio... ¡Dios! Debería recordar algo así... era mi sueño después de todo. Quise pedirle a mi familia que por favor le hablaran a Viktor, que le dijeran que necesitaba verlo cuanto antes, pero en ese momento llegaron un par de enfermeras, listas para llevarme a ese montón de estudios que tenían que hacerme. Me frustré un poco y me despedí de mi familia cuando empezaron a empujar la cama para sacarme de ahí.

Me resigné a no poder aclarar ese asunto, y procuré pensar en una disculpa válida para ese mal momento que le hice pasar a mi... novio. Dios, no puedo. Esa palabra es tan fuerte, me pone la piel de gallina.

Cruzamos la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaban. Ese par de ojos tan azules y tan expresivos, mirándome fijamente. Su expresión era triste, pero la cambió de inmediato por una sonrisa forzada antes de adelantarse a preguntar hacia dónde me llevaban. Al saber que me harían estudios, sólo se me acercó para revolver mi cabello y luego se volvió a acomodar con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, cruzando sus brazos en espera de mi regreso.

**_Narradora._ **

—¡Viktor! —éste se giró al escuchar que le llamaban.

—Mari... —sonrió de lado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? Le dije que eras su novio y se puso a hiperventilar ¿No lo recuerda? —preguntó con asombro y preocupación.

El ruso miró a la familia Katsuki y suspiró. El doctor Hanyu ya les había explicado un poco sobre la situación actual de Yuuri y que al parecer su única secuela del coma era su falta de capacidad por recordar sustantivos y nombres, pero al parecer tampoco recordaba algunos momentos de su vida. Momentos importantes.

—No lo recuerda —respondió serio y bajó la mirada—. No recuerda muchas cosas. Para el Yuuri actual, sólo soy su coach —volvió a sonreír, al menos hasta que Hiroko-san lo abrazó. Era bajita, así que a pesar del abrazo, el resto pudo ver la expresión sorprendida de Viktor.

—Lo siento tanto, Vitya-chan... pero ¿sabes? Esto te da una oportunidad para reconquistarlo —soltó una risita—. Estoy segura que te quiere, sólo tendrás que formalizar de nuevo tu relación con él.

—¿¡Sólo eso!? —exclamó Mari—. ¡Madre! Sabes cómo es mi hermano de despistado, Viktor lo tendrá muy difícil.

—Pero Yuuri caerá rendido de nuevo ante sus encantos, ya lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer.

—Pero aun así, es triste que haya olvidado todo lo que pasó en Barcelona —dejó de discutir con su madre unos segundos y miró al pobre que estaba parado a su lado—. Por cierto... ¿Qué pasó en Barcelona, Viktor? —preguntó con voz sugerente y una mirada coqueta. El aludido palideció de sólo recordarlo—. ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a decir que lo que pasó en Barcelona se queda en Barcelona? —se rio.

Viktor no admitiría nada, no enfrente de los señores Katsuki.

—Mari, déjalo en paz, no ves que el pobre está sufriendo. Mejor hay que ayudarlo a reconquistar a Yuuri, no sé... podríamos cerrar el onsen por un día y dejarles la casa para ellos solos, o...

—Hijo ¿Quieres ir por un café?

El ruso dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del señor Katsuki muy cerca de él.

—Uhmm —se puso nervioso, el papá de Yuuri lograba alterarle los nervios, después de todo se trataba de su futuro suegro—. Sí, me gustaría.

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad y así juntos se fueron en dirección a la cafetería.

—Cuando comienzan una discusión así, no hay tiempo ni espacio. Podrían estar ahí todo el día sin parar —soltó una risa leve mientras que Viktor se sintió algo cohibido. No sabía sobre qué tema charlar.

—Disculpe... ¿No le incomoda? —se animó a preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo esto... Yuuri y yo —se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no —le palmeó la espalda con fuerza mientras reía—. Mi hijo es feliz y eso me basta. Mientras siga así, no tendré ningún problema.

El ruso se estremeció un poco. Esa última oración parecía tener doble significado.

Un par de horas más tarde Yuuri estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, le hicieron todos los estudios posibles.

—Buenas noches —entró a la habitación y miró a un Yuuri consciente, sonriendo a su familia y a Viktor.

—¿Tiene los resultados? —preguntó el ruso de inmediato, poniéndose de pie del sillón pequeño.

—Son buenas noticias ¿Verdad? —inquirió la señora Katsuki con preocupación.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que... —suspiró un poco y procedió a explicar—. Yuuri, tu cerebro después de haber estado tan inflamado y de haber soportado tanta presión, sufrió pequeños daños que no se pueden reparar de otra forma más que con paciencia y tiempo. Tus funciones motoras volverán poco a poco, necesitarás rehabilitación y no te miento, va a ser algo muy duro, pero te recuperarás.

—¿Y las malas noticias? —inquirió Mari.

—Su cerebro sufrió daños no sólo en el lóbulo occipital, sino también en el lóbulo parietal derecho, que fue hasta donde se extendió la hemorragia, esta área es primordial para la memoria. ¿Has tenido dificultad para recordar sucesos?

—Sí... —respondió decaído—... todo el tiempo tengo esa sensación de que olvido algo importante, pero no sé qué es. Es frustrante.

El médico sonrió un poco al escuchar esa respuesta tan fluida y coherente. Su paciente estaba mejorando rápidamente.

—Seré sincero... tendrás dificultad para recordar esos sucesos al igual que los nombres de las cosas y de las personas, sin embargo, espero que con el tiempo vayas recuperando esas memorias. Eso puede ocurrir ante algún estímulo, tales como: olores, imágenes, sensaciones. Cuando vuelvas a tu entorno común habrá más posibilidades de que te vayas deshaciendo de esas lagunas mentales, así que por eso no me preocupo.

—Eso es bueno —suspiró Hiroko-san, pero Viktor no quedó satisfecho, sentía que había algo más.

—Gracias —añadió Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa y el médico asintió con la cabeza.

—Señor Katsuki ¿Podría venir conmigo un momento? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa tranquila, luego miró a Viktor—. También usted, por favor.

Y así salieron los tres de la habitación, dejando con la duda a los otros tres adentro.

—Hay algo más, ¿Cierto?

Hanyu suspiró pesadamente.

—Yuuri no volverá a patinar.

El ruso sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, no por el hecho en sí de que no patinaría de nuevo, pues tenerlo con vida era su más grande satisfacción en ese momento, su preocupación era pensar en cómo se lo diría, sabía que era la pasión más grande de Yuuri y ahora... ahora estaba imposibilitado para hacerlo.

—Pero dijo... usted dijo que recuperaría sus capacidades motoras —Nikiforov se sintió mareado por unos segundos.

—Y lo hará, pero hay ciertas partes de su cerebro que no cicatrizaron correctamente debido al tiempo prolongado en que la hemorragia estuvo presente.

—Quiere decir que... de haber ido al hospital justo después del accidente... ¿Yuuri patinaría?

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero es posible. De todas formas no tiene caso pensar en ello, las cosas ya están hechas. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en su recuperación, necesitará mucha rehabilitación y fisioterapia para que sus músculos puedan sostenerlo en pie de nuevo, pero de eso a patinar... quizás logre patinar de nuevo, pero sería muy riesgoso que intentara saltos o piruetas, además que no será capaz de realizarlas, sus movimientos serán lentos y... no, definitivamente no podrá practicar más el patinaje artístico.

—Dios mío... —Viktor se llevó ambas manos al rostro ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Mientras tanto el padre de Katsuki se quedó inmóvil en su lugar con dientes y puños apretados.

—Lo más recomendable es que no se lo mencionen por el momento, hay que evitarle emociones fuertes hasta que se recupere un poco más.

—Entiendo... —dijo el señor Katsuki.

 ** _> >><<<_**

La familia se fue poco después de las diez, les habían extendido la hora de visita un poco debido al gran acontecimiento, pero terminaron retirándose después de una larga discusión sobre quién se quedaría con Yuuri. Todos querían ser esa persona que lo cuidara en la noche, en especial Hiroko, Toshiya y Viktor.

—Ya, es obvio que Yuuri prefiere que sea Viktor quien se quede con él esta noche. Mamá, papá, vámonos ya, que tengo sueño.

—Pero Vitya-chan tiene aquí casi dos días ¡No ha salido del hospital! —argumentó la señora, preocupada por su querido casi-yerno.

—¿Dos días? —soltó Yuuri en un suspiro lleno de asombro.

—No en realidad, yo... —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Sí, dos días. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Mamá y yo lo vivimos regañando porque ni siquiera se molesta en comer, sólo va a casa, toma un baño, se cambia de ropa y regresa al hospital.

—Viktor... —Yuuri estaba asombrado. Después de esto se sintió más culpable.

—Papá, mamá, vámonos —los empujó a la salida sin dejarlos oponerse—. Adiós, enano —se despidió y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos por primera vez después del metidón de pata que dio Yuuri en la mañana.

—Uhm ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el ruso para romper el hielo.

—En realidad no... el médico dijo que hasta mañana me harían comer algo. Dice que si como ahorita puede que devuelva el estómago.

Al peligris se le erizó la piel sólo de imaginárselo, le daban repelús esas situaciones. Yuuri notó su reacción y le dieron ganas de reír.

—¿Sed?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me platiques todo lo que ha pasado desde que quedé en coma. Todo.

Viktor arrastró una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, no se atrevió a sentarse sobre el colchón, temía incomodarlo de nuevo.

Y así procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido. Le dijo que todos sus amigos habían estado al pendiente de él desde entonces y cómo lo apoyaron en cada momento, le mostró las fotos de su cumpleaños con la habitación del hospital en Barcelona llena de globos, peluches, flores y demás. Le platicó también sobre su traslado a Hasetsu, las recaídas que tuvo y todas las noches que pasó a su lado, tomando su mano en la espera de una respuesta, reacción, movimiento, algo.

—Vaya... lo siento mucho, te he retenido aquí por tanto tiempo. Ya es mayo y en vez de estar estancado en esta ciudad, deberías de ir y prepararte para el próximo GPF, seguro ganarás el oro de nuevo.

—Yuuri... no digas eso.

—No pierdas más tu tiempo aquí.

La expresión de Viktor mostró lo dolido que se sintió con esas palabras.

—Lo siento —lo miró de igual forma—. Es sólo que no quiero verte sufrir, antes... te retuve a mi lado, prometiéndote ser un buen pupilo y ganar el oro para ti, para que estuvieras orgulloso, pero he fallado. No pude cumplir mi promesa —a pesar de la poca movilidad que poseía, pudo apretar ambos puños, lleno de frustración e impotencia.

Al ruso se le partió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras ¿Era por eso que lo estaba alejando de su lado?

No era justo.

En ese momento Katsuki aguantó olímpicamente sus ganas de echarse a llorar, se sentía impotente, inútil. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de todos esos entrenamientos, del gran esfuerzo que pusieron ambos para llegar a la gran final y él... perdió por culpa de un accidente.

Que mediocridad.

De pronto la mente de Yuuri ya no estaba ahí, sino en todos esos recuerdos que sólo lograron alterarlo más. Volvió en sí cuando sintió un peso extra en el colchón, justo a su lado, luego unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon en un gesto demasiado protector y dulce.

—No lograrás alejarme de ti, no importa lo que intentes, lo que digas... no me iré de tu lado, jamás ¿Entendiste? —murmuró mientras apretaba más ese abrazo. Prácticamente estaba recostado a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el sube y baja de su tórax, el cual de pronto se hizo irregular. Se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiéndose por verlo hecho un mar de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Oh Yuri... —lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo siento... rompí mi promesa, no pude cumplirla, Viktor, lo siento tanto. Por eso entenderé si decides volver a Rusia. Quedarte a mi lado sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Idiota.

—¿Eh?

—Idiota —lo apretó más entre sus brazos, casi asfixiándolo. Su voz era grave y por un momento se le cortó—. Me importa un bledo esa estúpida medalla, no es más que un pedazo de metal. No necesito de eso para saber que eres el mejor patinador del mundo.

El menor se quedó sin habla, no podía ver la cara de Viktor, pues éste lo seguía abrazando, así que sólo podía aspirar el suave aroma de su cuello mientras éste le decía todo aquello al oído.

Nikiforov se separó un poco del abrazo, pero sin soltarlo, y fue ahí donde al otro se le atoró el aire en la garganta.

Viktor estaba llorando.

—Por Dios Yuuri... ¡Casi te pierdo! No sé qué hubiera hecho si tú... —no pudo continuar, su llanto se le atoró en el pecho. Bajó la mirada, no quería que lo viera llorar, no así.

El pelinegro se asombró y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron exponencialmente. Ver a su amado con esa expresión tan triste en el rostro era desgarrador. Sus brillantes lágrimas salían una tras otra; gruesas y pesadas, fueron a estamparse directo sobre su pecho. No pudo contener sus ganas de ver su rostro completo, sin el flequillo que cubría la mitad de su frente y un ojo, así que hizo todo un esfuerzo monumental para alzar su mano unos centímetros hasta llegar a su rostro y retirar su cabello hasta acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. ¡Sí! Logró hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Yuuri? —refunfuñó un poco, parecía casi un puchero.

—Es que... nunca te había visto llorar —a pesar de decirlo, él mismo seguía llorando.

—¡Es que estoy enojado! —le dio un leve manotazo para deshacer la caricia—. Me pides que te deje y que siga patinando, luego dices que no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo contigo... es que no lo entiendes aún, no entiendes que... —se frustró, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir una tras otra, impactándose sobre el pecho de Yuuri, éste sintió una humedad expandirse por todo su torso, y eso fue más que suficiente para que a su mente acudieran varios recuerdos como relámpagos:

Stammi vicino cantada por Viktor, sus lágrimas, su llanto y dolor al pronunciar cada palabra. El fuerte abrazo que le dio en esa noche. Lo recordaba, recordaba la impotencia que experimentó al no poder moverse para consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que él no se rendiría, que despertaría.

—No entiendes que yo te amo...—no pudo continuar, pues unos débiles y delgados brazos rodearon su espalda, atrayéndolo al pecho del pelinegro en un "fuerte" abrazo. Entonces, y con movimientos torpes, deslizó una mano temblorosa hacia la nuca del peligris, acariciándolo con un cariño infinito mientras su otra mano reposaba sobre su espalda, frotándola reconfortantemente. Y así Viktor dejó salir todo ese cúmulo de emociones tan contradictorias en forma de llanto. Estaba enojado, frustrado, preocupado y al mismo tiempo infinitamente feliz por tenerlo de vuelta.

Yuuri lo abrazó, acariciándolo con movimientos débiles y algo torpes. Viktor se dejó hacer. Luego de desahogar todo su llanto se quedaron en un cómodo y largo silencio. Katsuki siguió acariciando la nuca de su pareja, dándose cuenta de que su cabello había crecido un poco, lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente el suyo estaría igual.

—Lo siento —su voz pastosa y triste llegó a los oídos de Yuuri—. He dejado tu ropa toda mojada —dio un respingo al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla, la caricia era débil y muy pronto esa mano perdió la fuerza y cayó sobre el colchón—. ¡Yuuri! Tú... tú moviste tu mano —estaba anonadado.

El aludido rio un poco.

—Y dices que yo soy el despistado. Llevo todo este rato abrazándote ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y soltaron una risilla al mismo tiempo. El ambiente cambió de pronto, todo era más tranquilo y ligero.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más así? —se tumbó de nuevo sobre su pecho, con la mejilla pegada a su corazón.

—Por favor... —dijo como respuesta. Y Viktor gustoso se aferró a su delgado cuerpo.

Entonces volvieron a quedar en un cómodo silencio, acompañado solamente por el constante repiqueteo de la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales, pero el sonido era tan común ya para Viktor, que ni siquiera le hacía caso.

Suspiró con pesadez y su mente comenzó a divagar en cosas extrañas, en sus sueños mientras estaba en coma, y sus recuerdos recién adquiridos, junto con esas escenas que aparecieron en su mente esa mañana, de esa noche del banquete... donde él y Viktor hicieron muchas cosas que, de sólo recordarlo, su corazón se agitaba como loco.

De pronto el mayor se incorporó de su cómodo refugio y miró a su pareja a los ojos, algo asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —su expresión de preocupación fue reemplazada por una de ternura al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su pupilo.

—S-sí ¿Por qué? —ver a Viktor con los ojos rojos y llorosos causó en él un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza, nunca le había visto esa expresión, y saber que él era el causante lo hacía casi odiarse a sí mismo.

—Tu corazón comenzó de pronto a latir muy fuerte —señaló el monitor que sonaba como loco en toda la habitación. Se escuchaba un "Pip, pip, pip, ¡pip!, ¡pip!" demasiado acelerado. Entonces sonrió de lado y su expresión se suavizó, lleno de ternura—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Yuri? —usó un tono travieso.

—Pensaba en por qué no volviste a tu casa en estos seis meses... —mintió, no pensaba en eso, pero al mismo tiempo era una realidad—. Es decir, te quedaste en Barcelona y ahora en Hasetsu todo este tiempo sólo por mí, yo... me siento avergonzado, no debiste molestarte y... —guardó silencio cuando un par de manos tan blancas como el marfil estiraban en ese momento sus dos mejillas.

—Tonto —estiró un par de veces, soltando una risilla divertida—. ¿Es que en serio aún no lo entiendes? —suspiró cansinamente con una sonrisilla—. Yuuri, yo te amo más que a mi carrera, más que a mi vida en Rusia, más que cualquier cosa.

Además de un paro cardiaco, Yuri sufrió un paro respiratorio. ¡Sí, un paro respiratorio! ¿Viktor Nikiforov le estaba diciendo estas palabras tan profundas? ¿Lo quería románticamente? Oh por dios... eso era mucho para su delicado estado de salud y su pobre mente que se negaba a dejarlo recordar el momento en el que ambos se hicieron novios.

—Entiende que mi vida ya no sólo es mía, Yuuri.

—¡V-Viktor! —se le fue el aliento al ver esa expresión llena de amor en su más grande ídolo.

El aludido lo miró y sonrió ahora con tristeza.

—Lo siento, debo estarte confundiendo mucho... aún no recuerdas muchas cosas y me encantaría explicarte y platicar sobe todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, pero prefiero que lo recuerdes tú mismo ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió angelicalmente antes de volver a su refugio sobre ese pecho—. Yuuri —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la tela de la bata de hospital.

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías abrazarme?

El pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja, sonrojado y emocionado. Alzó sus brazos, e ignorando la pesadez y debilidad, lo rodeó e incluso lo apretó más hacia sí. Supo que lo hizo bien cuando escuchó cómo él dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

—Gracias —soltó otro suspiro—. ¿No te incomodo?

—Estás muy delgado —dijo de pronto al sentirlo un poco estrecho, según recordaba, antes le costaba un poco más de trabajo rodearlo por completo con sus brazos, ahora lo hizo con facilidad.

Sí, recordó algo nuevo.

—Sólo un poco.

—No has comido bien —no fue una pregunta.

—Tu tampoco, así que no me digas nada —soltó una risilla y restregó su rostro contra él, abrazándolo como oso de peluche.

Y así la mente de Yuuri volvió a divagar, ahora pensando en algo que de nuevo le aceleró el corazón. Sabía ya que son novios, se lo confirmó su hermana. Pero debido a los recuerdos de la noche del banquete, una enorme duda lo carcomía por dentro: ¿Hasta dónde había llegado con él? ¿Habrían llegado ya a "tercera base"? ¡Dios! Que incertidumbre. No puede evitar sentirse avergonzado por no recordar algo así, pero de pronto tiene una gran idea. Hace unos momentos obtuvo un recuerdo al sentir las lágrimas de Viktor sobre su pecho, así que... quizás...

—Viktor.

—¿Uhm? —inquirió, más dormido que despierto.

—Bésame.

El otro se incorporó como si de pronto descubriera que había arañas en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —repitió, sin tapujos ni vergüenza. Su expresión era decidida, serena y hermosa.

El corazón de Viktor se aceleró descomunalmente, agradeció no estar conectado a ese monitor de signos vitales, pues de ser así, la enfermera entraría corriendo al cuarto con desfibrilador en mano para reanimarlo.

Y así fue como el ruso se volvió a acomodar, sólo que ahora un poco más cerca del rostro de su pareja. Tomó gentilmente su barbilla, alzándola lo suficiente para que sus miradas se conectaran. Ese sería el primer beso verdadero después de seis meses. El ruso desvió inconscientemente su mirada hacia aquellos delgados y tentadores labios. No podía evitar morderse el labio inferior sólo para luego volver a mirar esos ojos castaños que brillaban luminosamente, mirándolo expectante, ansioso. Y así, sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los de él en una caricia tan hermosa que juró sentir que en su estómago se llevaba a cabo un festival de fuegos artificiales, y cómo no, si su amado le correspondió al instante, con el mismo anhelo y deseo que él.

Por su parte, Yuuri sintió que todo su mundo dio vueltas y vueltas. La sensación de esos labios tan suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos era tan... desconcertante. Quiso dejar de pensar y dejarse arrastrar por esas hermosas sensaciones que lograba causarle con esa caricia, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Era acaso este su primer beso? Y una voz en su interior le respondió: "Obviamente no lo es" de pronto y como un relámpago, llegaron a su mente montones y montones de recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de los días vividos junto a Viktor, su amor, su confesión, la noche en que casi hicieron el amor...

Dios, todo llegó a su mente de una forma tan intensa que se mareó un poco y tuvo que separarse del beso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se asustó un poco al ver que se llevaba ambas manos a sus sienes—. ¿Qué pasa? —se alarmó.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien... es sólo que... —lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos totalmente abiertos—. Acabo de recordarlo todo... todo —lágrimas se amontonaron en sus castaños ojos.

—Dios... —se le fue el aliento y sólo fue capaz de abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

De pronto Yuuri lo empujó un poco para separarse del abrazo y sustituir ese gesto por un beso tan profundo que dejó al ojiazul literalmente con la boca abierta. Sus manos, algo trémulas, se aferraron al ahora delgado cuerpo de Viktor, sujetándolo y aproximándolo al suyo con toda la fuerza que le era posible aplicar. En ese momento parecía que la intención de ambos en vez de besarse, era de absorberse el uno a otro. Pronto sus cuerpos se incendiaron, dando paso a un ardiente torrente de emociones incontroladas que no estaban seguros de poder manejar.

Entonces las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse, explorando el cuerpo del otro, abriéndose paso entre la ropa con movimientos torpes, debido a la necesidad imperante de sentir la piel expuesta del otro.

—No... —se apartó, jadeante y agitado—. No podemos seguir, Yuuri, no estás en condiciones, y... —miró el monitor que parecía querer explotar con tanto "¡¡¡¡Pip, pip, pip!!!!"

El peliplata pensó que su pupilo se avergonzaría y que quizás se pondría a tartamudear, nervioso y cohibido, pero no fue así, oh claro que no. Miró esos ojos castaños tan centellantes, notando que lo miraban con un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino las palabras que dijo a continuación:

—De acuerdo... —lo agarró de la nuca y lo jaló hasta tener al alcance su oído—...pero lo haremos cuando salga de este lugar. No desperdiciaremos el tiempo, no más. Quiero vivir tantas experiencias a tu lado, experimentar nuevas emociones, hacer cosas que nunca antes haya hecho. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

—Yuuri... —se separó y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos azules. Estaba muy sensible, y escucharlo decir eso parecía todo un sueño.

Se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de su amado y éste lo consoló.

—Temo tanto que esto sea sólo otro sueño, temo despertar y ver una vez más que estás en coma, que sólo fue mi enorme necesidad de ti lo que causó que imaginara todo... Yuuri, no estoy soñando ¿Verdad? ¡Ay! —se quejó al sentir un pellizco en su costado. Enseguida escuchó una risilla cantarina que había extrañado tanto.

—No es un sueño ¿Ves? —volvió a reír—. Perdona por insistir, pero estás muy delgado, ni siquiera puedo darte un pellizco decente —se vio preocupado—. Cuando salga de aquí te prepararé todo el katsudon posible, y lo comeremos juntos.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Uhm... no.

—¿Entonces? —aguantó la risa.

—Le diré a mi madre que me enseñe.

Ahora sí rio con ganas. Yuuri se estaba mostrando más desinhibido de lo normal y eso sólo lo estaba enamorando más. Lo que no sabía era que, al recuperar todos sus recuerdos, fue consciente del tiempo de su vida que se desperdició, perdió seis meses que pudo haber disfrutado al lado de su amado, con una medalla de oro. Lo que le recordaba...

—Por cierto... ¿Quién ganó el oro? —inquirió de pronto.

—¿Tú quién crees? —sonrió con orgullo.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó con felicidad. De todos los que pudieron haber ganado, quería que fuese él.

—Así es, aunque no está muy satisfecho, dice que de no haberte ocurrido nada, le hubieras ganado con creces; después de todo sus puntajes tuvieron una diferencia de sólo 0.12 puntos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí... por eso te digo que para mí eres tú el mejor patinador del mundo. Tu puntaje en el programa libre fue más alto que el mío, rompiste un récord mundial.

—Viktor... —se sonrojó y el otro no pudo evitar reír un poco. ¿Se sonrojaba con ese comentario?

—¿Sabes? Yuri estuvo acompañándonos por mucho tiempo. No sólo en Barcelona, como los demás, sino aquí también. Se tuvo que regresar a San Petersburgo por la salud de su abuelo, pero aun así permaneció al pendiente todos y cada uno de los días que no estuvo con nosotros. Y ahora que su abuelo ya está mejor, vendrá a Japón. Por cierto... —se espantó—. ¡Dijo que llegaría hoy! —sacó su móvil de inmediato y encontró un mensaje de él:

_"No hay vuelos disponibles debido a una tormenta. Tardaré en llegar, por lo pronto saluda al cerdo de mi parte._

_-Y"_

Rio al ver el mensaje y se lo mostró a su amado, éste se puso muy feliz, lo extrañaba, quería verlo.

Estuvieron platicando un rato más, sobre cosas sin sentido. Era una charla de esas que se daban a media noche, cuando uno empieza a desvariar por el sueño y terminas hablando de lo delicioso que sería un helado con sabor a katsudon.

—Deberías dormir, te ves cansado —acomodó un mechón del negro cabello tras su oreja.

El aludido hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza a pesar de estar más dormido que despierto.

—Anda, duerme. Me quedaré aquí a tu lado —insistió, lo que no sabía era que Yuuri no quería desaprovechar ni un segundo a su lado, quería reponer esos seis meses de angustia y dolor en Viktor—. No te preocupes... que repondremos todo el tiempo perdido —susurró en su oído. Bueno, quizás sí sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su pareja.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, modorro.

—Lo juro.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Podrías empujarme un poco hacia la orilla?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, para que puedas dormir en la cama. Quiero dormir contigo —puso ojos de cachorrito—. Por favor.

Viktor rio.

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo dos veces —lo empujó con cuidado hasta acomodarlo un poco más en la orilla, así se acomodó de manera perfecta para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

—Ven —pidió—. Duerme aquí —señaló su pecho, y los ojos azules brillaron como dos zafiros. Hizo caso y a los dos segundos ya estaba acurrucado sobre su amado Yuuri—. Prometo que... cuando pueda moverme... —murmuró más dormido que despierto—... haremos el amor toda la noche y todo el día... lo prometo.

—¡Yuuri! —se ahogó con su propio aire al escucharlo decir eso de una manera tan... sensual—. Por supuesto que lo haremos y nadie nos interrumpirá, de eso me encargo yo. Te haré disfrutar tanto... —suspiró, impaciente porque ese momento llegara.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_28/12/16_ **


	9. ¿Sí o No?

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**9**

**Especial de Yurio y Otabek**

**_"¿Sí o No?"_ **

**_Un mes atrás..._ **

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que presenció aquella triste escena. Jamás en su vida había visto a Viktor tan vulnerable y roto, nunca creyó que llegaría el momento de escucharlo llorar. Para él siempre representó una figura fraterna, no como un padre (Como todos insistían) sino más bien como un hermano mayor que siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo. Obviamente nunca admitiría esto ante nadie, pero le tenía un gran cariño a su compatriota ruso, y verlo atravesar esa adversidad... simplemente le destrozaba el corazón.

Yuuri Plisetsky nunca había experimentado un amor romántico hacia alguien, así que no podía entender por completo la relación que tenían sus amigos, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Uno no podía vivir sin el otro, lo confirmó esa noche en el hospital cuando lo escuchó cantarle "Stammi vicino" en medio de su llanto. Había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras dolorosas, esa confesión tan fuerte sobre cómo se enamoró, esas palabras diciéndole que se había tomado ese "descanso" del patinaje como mero pretexto para ir tras él. Todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina con sólo recordar el sentimiento y la profundidad de sus palabras. Había escuchado todo aquello junto con Otabek. Los dos habían estado a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se habían detenido al escuchar los sollozos e inevitablemente se quedaron escuchando. El rubio no supo con exactitud qué pasó por la mente del kazajo, sólo recordaba haberlo visto apretar la quijada con impotencia, como si entendiera a Viktor mejor que él.

Yuri se tumbó bocarriba sobre su cama y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo. No quería pensar más en el dolor que se palpó en el aire aquella noche, no quería recordar la mirada dolida de Otabek, mucho menos el estado comatoso de su amigo. Cerró los ojos y procuró despejar su mente un poco, después de todo también tenía problema en casa en los cuales pensar: su abuelo había recaído. Afortunadamente fue bien atendido y ahora ya estaba en casa, mucho mejor de salud e igual de feliz que siempre, aunque ahora estaba un poco más feliz, pues su nieto al fin estaba en casa.

De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su barriga, seguido de unas pequeñas garritas incrustándosele por encima de la camiseta.

—Fluvsky —murmuró en tono de regaño, mirándola amenazadoramente, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro—. Bájate —le ordenó—. Me vas a llenar de pelos —frunció el ceño al sentir esa mirada retadora en la felina, quien estiró sus patas para luego acomodarse mejor sobre la barriga de su dueño, dándole a entender con esta acción que NO se movería de ahí, aun así, no despegó sus ojos azules de los verdes.

Yurio resopló y terminó cediendo. Volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo mientras acariciaba a su gatita siamesa, ésta de inmediato cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y ronroneando gustosamente.

Aspiró y suspiró con pesadez. Al fin tenía un descanso después de tanto alboroto. Primero el accidente de Yuuri, luego, todo el escándalo que se le hacía a un campeón mundial, y no es que no disfrutase haber ganado el oro, sino que no podía disfrutarlo de la manera en que debía. Después la recaída de su abuelo. Sinceramente no estaba muy animado que digamos. Sólo quería tomarse un descanso durante ese año para volver a competir hasta el 2018.

Suspiró por enésima vez, antes de que el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo hiciera distraerse un poco de esos pensamientos. Lo tomó con pereza y miró la pantalla: **_Mensaje de Otabek Altin._**

Su corazón dio un vuelco y en su estómago sintió maripositas. A pesar de la distancia que había entre ambos, hablaban muy seguido, todos los días en realidad, pero precisamente ese día no había recibido un mensaje de su parte, lo que hizo que su día fuera aburrido y muy largo. Por eso fue que desbloqueó su teléfono y leyó el contenido apresuradamente.

_Otabek: Yuri ¿Estás dormido?_

El ruso sonrió instantáneamente.

_Yuri: No._

Obtuvo una respuesta tan rápido que imaginó que su amigo ya tenía escrito el mensaje, esperando.

_Otabek: Espero no equivocarme de casa, así que... ¿Podrías asomarte por la ventana? Estoy afuera. Dime que la casa blanca con azul es la tuya._

Esto fue suficiente para que, literalmente, se levantara de un salto de la cama, dejando a la pobre Fluvsky tirada en el suelo, enojada por el maltrato. Pero eso poco le importó al rubio, quien corrió a su ventana y abrió las puertecillas de par en par, sintiendo de inmediato el gélido viento de invierno colarse a su habitación. A penas era enero, así que la nieve cubría todo a su alrededor.

Con su corazón golpeando fuertemente el pecho y con la respiración muy agitada, buscó con la mirada por todas partes hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con unos negros y profundos, mirándolo fijamente. Notó cómo una sonrisilla traviesa se asomaba a los labios del siempre serio kazajo.

—¡Otabek! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿¡Qué haces en Rusia?! —exclamó con verdadero asombro. Estaba feliz y emocionado, no pudo disimularlo ni un poco.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

Yuri rio entre dientes y se le quedó mirando unos momentos sin poder creerlo todavía, hasta que reaccionó.

—¡Estamos a -15°C! ¿No tienes frío? —lo miró detenidamente. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y en una pose algo rígida, Otabek estaba parado en la acera de su casa al lado de su motocicleta, justo frente a la pequeña reja que daba paso a la propiedad. Venía con un grueso abrigo negro, botas para nieve, bufanda y guantes.

—Ahora que lo dices... —salió vapor de su boca—... sí hace un poco de frío ¿Me vas a abrir?

—¡Oh! Sí, sí —salió disparado de su habitación, bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta principal en menos de treinta segundos, rápidamente abrió la reja y dejó pasar al kazajo.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa cuando al fin ambos estaban dentro, en el recibidor de la residencia Plisetsky.

—Hola —respondió casi en un susurro, con los ojos brillantes, fijos en él. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado un largo rato viéndolo y sin decir nada, así que parpadeó unas cuantas veces y algo nervioso se rascó la mejilla y se ofreció a guardar el abrigo de su amigo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —seguía sorprendido.

—Quería sorprenderte. Decidí venir porque te sentí diferente en estos últimos días, tus mensajes eran distintos y supuse que quizás estarías pasando algún momento difícil. ¿Llegué en mal momento? ¿Estabas ocupado? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

—No, yo... no hacía nada y mi abuelo está en la sala, creo que se ha quedado dormido viendo la televisión, pero está mucho mejor —respondió mecánicamente, pues sus pensamientos eran ocupados por una gran incógnita—. ¿Viniste hasta Rusia sólo por eso?

—Bueno... también te extrañaba.

¡BOOM!

Algo en el pecho de Yurio comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Sí, era su corazón.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—¡No estoy sonrojado!

El moreno soltó una risilla.

—¡Yuratchka! ¿Tenemos visitas? —preguntó, asomándose desde la sala—. ¡Oh! ¡Qué tal! —saludó amablemente—. Eres el patinador de Kazajistán ¿No es así?

El aludido asintió y saludó formalmente al abuelo de su amigo. Después de presentarse y de las formalidades correspondientes, el señor lo invitó a tomar una taza de té.

El mayor no dejaba de hablar y de sentirse feliz porque Yurio tenía un amigo que lo visitaba en casa. Se asombró mucho al escuchar que acababa de llegar a San Petersburgo esa misma tarde y se sorprendió también al saber que cruzó todo un país sólo para ver a su nietecito amado. Se emocionó y expresó su gratitud diciendo que ahora mismo iría a preparar piroshkis.

Mientras el adulto cocinaba, los dos jóvenes permanecían sentados en silencio en el comedor, tomando una taza de té, esperando la "cena".

—Entonces... ¿Todo está en orden? —inquirió el moreno y Yurio dio un pequeño respingo, recordando las pesadillas que lo asediaban últimamente, pero no quiso comentarle eso, era muy personal.

—Sí, no te hubieras molestado en venir —refunfuñó un poco.

—Ya te dije que vine también por el hecho de que te extraño —se encogió de hombros—. Quise visitar a mi amigo, es todo.

—Sí, tu amigo que vive a miles de kilómetros. ¿Tu familia no te dijo nada? ¿Y qué hay del patinaje?

—Siempre he sido muy independiente, por si no lo recuerdas... vivo solo. Y sobre el patinaje —frunció el ceño—. Escuché que no participarías en este año ¿Es que sólo querías ganar el oro y retirarte?

—No es eso —miró la taza entre sus manos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ya no dijo nada.

—¡Listo! —el abuelo salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de piroshkis de diferentes rellenos—. Es un gusto tenerte por acá —se dirigió a Altin—. Yuri no suele traer amigos muy a menudo. Aunque... ahora que lo pienso bien —se quitó ambos guantes para hornear pensativamente—. Es la primera vez que un amigo lo visita.

—Oh... —se sorprendió y miró a su amigo.

—Abuelo —masculló entre dientes, con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Y dime ¿Dónde te hospedas? Dijiste que llegaste a penas en la tarde —sirvió una rica empanada a cada uno y luego se sentó. Los jóvenes miraron su plato y la boca se les hizo agua al ver el pan caliente y recién horneado.

—En un hotel no muy lejos de aquí —se animó a probar el platillo—. ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó con un tono inusualmente emocionado.

—Me da gusto —sonrió con afabilidad.

—Es la receta de mi abuelo. Sólo él y yo sabemos cómo hacerlos —presumió el rubio, orgulloso.

—Es exquisita —dijo con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes, mirándolo fijamente. El aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito al ver esa expresión nueva en él, además de que tenía un poco de pan en la comisura de los labios. Se veía extrañamente tierno.

—¿Por qué no te hospedas aquí? —sugirió de pronto el abuelo, totalmente fuera de contexto.

Yurio en ese momento bebía de su té e inevitablemente escupió todo hacia un lado. Otabek no estaba menos sorprendido, pero su carácter se mantuvo sereno.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero... no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a permanecer aquí, así que no me gustaría ser una molestia.

—Oh por supuesto que no serías una molestia. Mi nieto y yo vivimos solos en esta casa enorme. Eres más que bienvenido —sonrió con calidez.

El rubio sólo miraba discretamente a su abuelo y luego a su amigo, esperando atentamente una respuesta.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Nada de vergüenza! Cualquier amigo de mi Yuratchka es bienvenido aquí, además, él ya me había hablado de ti —sonrió casi maliciosamente—. Dijo que se conocían desde niños, pero que él no te recordó —rio—. Disculpa a mi nieto, es algo torpe y distraído a veces.

—¡Abuelo! —se quejó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas quedarte?

El kazajo lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré —sonrió agradecido—. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

A los tres se les hizo muy tarde en la mesa, platicando. Aunque lo que realmente ocurría era que el señor Nikolai no dejaba de hacer preguntas al kazajo y éste a su vez respondía animadamente. Los dos parecieron llevarse muy bien. El mayor le hacía preguntas sobre su país, el idioma y las costumbres, estas preguntas fueron haciéndose cada vez más personales hasta llegar a cuestiones como la familia y cosas por el estilo. En este momento fue cuando el moreno comenzó a hablar sueltamente sobre la relación tan poco estrecha que tenía con su familia. Explicó que no estaban peleados ni nada por el estilo, pero que él se había independizado desde hace mucho tiempo debido a sus constantes viajes por el mundo desde que tenía trece años. Desde entonces no había permanecido en casa más de seis meses seguidos. Pero dijo también que ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida de nómada y su familia se lo permitía sin ningún problema. Era un alma libre. Aunque cuando tenía oportunidad, volvía a casa y permanecía ahí todo lo posible, pues extrañaba a sus hermanas.

Durante toda esta charla, Yurio se asombró un poco, pues su amigo era todo lo contrario a él, quien no podría vivir lejos de su abuelo por tanto tiempo.

Pronto se percataron de lo tarde que era. Otabek de inmediato se disculpó y se preparó para irse, pero había una tormenta de nieve afuera, por lo que Nikolai le dijo que era mejor que se quedara esa noche en casa, ya después iría por sus cosas al hotel.

Y así fue como el moreno terminó quedándose a dormir en casa de los Plisetsky.

—Toma, no lo uso porque me queda grande, creo que sí te quedará —le extendió un pijama de pantalón y camiseta.

El kazajo no se contuvo de reír un poco al ver el estampado de gatitos sobre ese fondo azul marino. Lo tomó y se metió a la habitación de huéspedes que curiosamente estaba junto a la de Yuri. El moreno estuvo tentado en ir y conocer esa habitación, pero se contuvo. Y es que quería conocer más y más sobre él, sobre su entorno y sobre cualquier pequeño detalle sin importar lo más insignificante que pudiera parecer.

Por lo pronto ya sabía que el jovenzuelo rubio amaba a los felinos (Lo sabía desde hace mucho) pero nunca se imaginó que sus pijamas fueran también estampadas de gatos y cosas por el estilo. Aunque eso sí, no iba a negar que se veía demasiado tierno con el que traía puesto: pantalón y playera de color negro, pero con miles de pequeñitos tigres por todas partes.

Había notado también la estrecha relación con su abuelo, el amor tan profundo que le tiene y eso sólo lo hacía llenarse de curiosidad: ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Demás familia? Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese pequeño, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Y es que era tan reservado... pero no desistiría y seguiría tratando de acercársele un poco más cada vez. Su amistad con él se había limitado a mensajes y llamadas después de abandonar Barcelona, luego resultó que el kazajo era fan del mismo juego en línea que él, así que con eso en común disfrutaron de horas de juego en línea, pero nada más. Ahora con este viaje planeaba estrechar su relación con él, conocerlo más a fondo. Sentía que ya llevaba ganancia, pues su abuelo reveló accidentalmente que era el único amigo que lo había visitado en... toda la vida. Esto le sorprendió un poco, pues le costaba creer que Yuri fuera tan antisocial, y hasta cierto punto se sentía especial por el simple hecho de que el señor Plisetsky ya sabía quién era porque el mismo Yuri se lo platicó.

Sí, estaba feliz.

Se acostó sobre el cómodo colchón de la habitación y soltó un pesado suspiro. El entorno de Yuri era tal cual lo había imaginado. Su casa era grande y muy limpia por donde se viera, eso sí, algo antigua. Suponía que era del abuelo. Pero muy bella y espaciosa.

Quiso intentar dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Su estómago aún se removía por la emoción de estar en donde estaba, no podía creer que se atrevió a hacer todo aquello. Apenas ayer tuvo la idea de viajar para ver a Yuri, y ahora estaba durmiendo a unos metros de él, y además se quedaría por tiempo indefinido a su lado. Lo que más lo emocionaba era el hecho de poder conocerlo y dejarse conocer más.

Estaba conciliando el sueño con esa idea en mente, cuando de pronto...

Un golpe en la pared, seguido de otro más suave. ¿Qué era eso? Se había escuchado justo del lado de la habitación del rubio. Se puso de pie de inmediato y sin dudar fue directo a ver que todo estuviera en orden. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero nunca respondió, así que optó por entrar silenciosamente. Miró entre las penumbras y alcanzó a distinguir un escritorio al fondo con una laptop y alrededor de ésta muchas envolturas de dulces y golosinas. Había un armario, un librero y una estantería llena de premios y trofeos de patinaje artístico y uno que otro de ballet. A la izquierda, pegada a la pared, estaba su cama y sobre ella descansaba un rubio totalmente revuelto en las sábanas, con su cabeza apoyada fuera de la almohada y con un pie colgando al aire. De pronto se movió bruscamente, golpeando sin intención la pared con una rodilla. Ahora entendía el porqué de esos golpes. La habitación de ambos compartía esa pared, así que el sonido era fácilmente perceptible.

Sonrió con ternura al ver a la gatita de su amigo durmiendo a su lado, pero guardando las distancias debido al peligro de ser aplastada. Ya la conocía por fotos y sabía su nombre, pero no sabía que fuera tan pequeña y adorable. Quiso acariciarla, pero ésta despertó al instante y lo arañó. Éste no puedo evitar soltar una risilla. Ella era igualita a su dueño, pensó Otabek.

Decidió salir y volver a intentar dormir, pero en eso escuchó algo más que un golpe en la pared. Escuchó quejidos y esto lo alarmó un poco. Regresó sobre sus pasos y entonces se lo encontró mucho más inquieto. Se movía de un lado a otro, sus puños y mandíbula estaban apretados al igual que su ceño altamente fruncido.

—No... —murmuraba entre sueños mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Altin miró que incluso la gata se había espantado un poco, pues ahora lo miraba y hasta se atrevió a tumbarse sobre él, como si con esto lograra tranquilizarlo, pero el joven inconscientemente la tumbó al suelo, desesperado y cada vez más agitado. El kazajo no tuvo otra opción más que intervenir, pero no lo hizo con palabras, mucho menos intentó moverlo, no. Se atrevió a hacer algo que ni siquiera él mismo se imaginó que haría, y algo que, obviamente no debía: se subió a la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, no se molestó en levantar las sábanas. Sólo se tumbó al lado del pequeño ruso, estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para apresarlo en un abrazo de verdad protector, cálido y cómodo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos juntos. Cada hueco que el rubio le brindaba podía ser perfectamente ocupado por él, como un rompecabezas bien hecho.

No le dijo nada, no lo movió, sólo lo abrazó.

De pronto Fluvsky decidió unirse al abrazo y se acostó sobre la barriga de su amo, ronroneando y frotando su cabeza contra el brazo del moreno que pasaba por esa parte de la anatomía del pequeño rubio. Como si quisiera agradecerle por cuidar de su dueño.

Yuri se calmó por completo, su respiración se hizo pausada y pesada. Estaba acostado bocarriba, pero su cabeza estaba girada y escondida en el hombro del kazajo. Y en medio de la noche, mientras ambos dormían, el rubio se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo como si de una almohada se tratase, casi como un koala abrazado a un tronco. Otabek sólo sonrió y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Horas después la luz del día se colaba entre las cortinas a pesar de que no hacía sol. Esto hizo que el rubio se despertara refunfuñando, frunció más el ceño y casi se ahogó con su propia respiración cuando abrió los ojos y su primera imagen fue el rostro tranquilo y dormido de Otabek Altin.

Un grito ahogado se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Se quedó quieto, observando su rostro para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba dormido, después puso atención en sus cuerpos. Estaban demasiado cerca, sí, pero a pesar de ello el kazajo mantenía una distancia prudente. Lo abrazaba sutilmente mientras él permanecía bocarriba, con una mano aferrada al brazo que descansaba sobre su barriga al igual que Fluvsky. Estaba muy a gusto así... debía admitirlo.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, comenzó a poner atención en pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo el agradable aroma que desprendía su amigo. Olía como aquella vez que lo salvó de sus fans, cuando se subió a su moto y tuvo que abrazarlo por la espalda para no caer, olía como cuando lo consoló en el hospital de Barcelona, aquella vez que lo abrazó con tanto cariño. Ese olor sólo le traía gratos recuerdos, recuerdos en donde siempre estaba él, salvándolo en momentos difíciles. Y ahora este momento era sumado a la lista.

Respiró una vez más ese aroma a sándalo tan agradable y cerró los ojos para sentirlo más.

 _—Seguramente tuvo frío_ —pensó. Fue la única respuesta que encontraba a esa escena, sino ¿Por qué otra razón habría entrado así a su habitación? —. _Debe ser eso, después de todo no está impuesto a un clima tan gélido._

Eso y más pensaba el rubio, sin saber que el kazajo era muy resistente al frío, y que el motivo de su presencia allí era muy diferente a lo que pudiera imaginar.

No quiso moverse. Temía despertarlo, y si lo hacía no sabría cómo reaccionar o qué decirle, así que prefirió intentar dormir un poco más, lo cual fue imposible, estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo muy cómodo. Era algo difícil de explicar. Tuvo que hacerse el dormido cuando sintió que su compañero despertaba, pudo ver entre sus pestañas cómo esos ojos café oscuro se abrían de par en par, perezosos. Notó, no sin asombro, que las mejillas de él se sonrojaban un poquito y enseguida esbozaba una sonrisa muy bella. Soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a incorporarse con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de despertarlo. El rubio siguió haciéndose el dormido, pero casi es descubierto en el momento en que tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver por primera vez cómo le quedaba el pijama. Le quedaba chico, no había duda. La parte superior se veía muy ajustada, en especial en sus brazos y en el pecho. En cuanto al pantalón... le quedaba corto y un poco pequeño del trasero. Se veía muy chistoso, pero logró contener la risa hasta que el otro salió del cuarto. Cuando eso ocurrió, se incorporó y notó lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. ¿Por qué se iba así sin decir nada?

Durante todo el día estuvo esperando algo, una señal, un comentario de su parte, algo. Pero él no dijo nada, seguía tratándolo igual de amable que siempre, pero no se atrevió a sacar el tema, seguro pensaba que él no se dio cuenta, pero eso no evitó que comenzara a poner atención en pequeños detalles que antes no notaba, como por ejemplo:

-Otabek siempre se le quedaba mirando, siempre, sentía su mirada sin importar a dónde se moviera.

-Sabía lo que necesitaba sin siquiera tener que preguntar.

-Amaba comer. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que estaba a punto de probar algún alimento, en especial los piroshkis.

Ese día, después de comer. Yurio se ofreció a acompañarlo al hotel por sus cosas, Otabek aceptó y así ambos salieron a la calle, a pie, para disfrutar del poco sol que se asomaba. La nieve en todas partes comenzaba a derretirse poco a poco, haciendo del camino muy riesgoso.

—¿Siempre es así? —inquirió sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor: las casas, los autos, los árboles por doquier y los montones de nieve que lo cubría todo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El clima. Ayer había tormenta de nieve y hoy está el sol.

—Así es San Petersburgo —se encogió de hombros y metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos, mirando a su alrededor, disfrutando del clima. Pronto llegaron a una pendiente un tanto inclinada—. Ve por dónde pisas, el suelo está muy resbaloso —le advirtió. Iban caminando hacia abajo, así que fácilmente podrían resbalar.

—¡Cuidado!

Escucharon la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos, pero para cuando se giraron sólo vieron cómo un enorme caniche color café claro se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, iba persiguiendo a un gatito negro que pasó corriendo entre ambos.

Ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para los dos: el perro siguió el mismo camino que el gato, pasando entre los dos jóvenes, sólo que el tamaño de éste era increíblemente diferente al del gato, lo que hizo que se desbalancearan lo suficiente como para resbalar un poco, pero ese poco fue más de lo necesario para que comenzaran a deslizarse cuesta abajo.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó el ruso, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro debido a la velocidad, temía mover sus pies y perder así el equilibrio, si no se movía llegaría al final totalmente ileso, incluso se sentía como patinar sobre hielo, solo que sin patines, sin hielo, y sí con nieve derritiéndose en una pendiente muy pronunciada. Miró sobre su hombro y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Detrás de él venía Otabek a mucha más velocidad y con menos estabilidad que él.

—¡Yuri! ¡Muévete! —exclamó mientras le hacía señales, tampoco podía controlar su velocidad.

—¡No pue...! —no pudo terminar, el cuerpo del kazajo ya se había estampado contra el suyo y ahora ambos chicos estaban hechos una bola humana, donde no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Así terminaron impactándose contra el grueso tronco de un pino que estaba rodeado por un banco enorme de nieve.

Sus cuerpos se perdieron entre tanta nieve.

—¡Yuri! ¿Estás bien? —se angustió. De inmediato comenzó a mover la nieve que tenía encima, buscándolo. Al final lo encontró, estaba sobre él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y hecho bolita.

El aludido abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro. Se avergonzó mucho cuando notó la posición de ambos. Al parecer su amigo había logrado voltearse para ser él quien cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

—S-sí — ahora fue su turno de preocuparse—. ¡¿Tú estás bien?!

—Sí —se incorporó un poco hasta que ambos se quedaron sentados sobre la nieve. El rubio miró hacia la cuesta que habían bajado "patinando" se quedó quieto unos segundos para después exclamar a todo pulmón:

—¡¡Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo!! —se puso de pie con un brinco, eufórico. Luego miró a su amigo y notó sus ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca un poco abierta—. ¿Qué?

Y el kazajo estalló en carcajadas, el aire le faltaba y se inclinaba sobre sí mismo para aguantar un poco la risa que salía de su garganta.

Yurio se sonrojó un poco, quizás se había sobrepasado con esa actitud infantil, pero es que fue tan o más emocionante que lanzarse de un trineo, y le encantaría repetirlo. Pero se comenzó a preocupar cuando su amigo no dejaba de reír. Se le acercó lo suficiente para tomar su cabeza entre las manos y así comenzar a buscar alguna herida o algo.

—¿Qué.... Qué haces? —inquirió aún dentro de sus risas imparables, pero dejándose tocar por el rubio.

—Veo que no te hayas golpeado la cabeza —murmuró sin dejar de buscar—. _Qué suave es su cabello —_ pensó con algo de bochorno.

—Estoy bien —siguió riendo, pero un poco más calmado. Tomó las manos de su amigo—. Mejor ayúdame a levantarme —pidió con una sonrisa abierta, pura y hermosa que Yuri jamás le había visto. No pudo evitar quedarse un poco embobado ante esa vista tan bella.

—Uhm, sí —apretó sus manos y las jaló para ayudarle.

El moreno se limpió la nieve y tierra de encima, miró a su alrededor y de pronto tuvo una idea muy espontanea.

—Vamos por un helado.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿No te gusta el helado?

—Sí, pero... hace mucho frío.

—¿No te gusta el helado cuando hace frío?

—Sí, pero no creí que a ti te gustara.

—Me encanta.

—Oh... —se asombró—. ¿No eres friolento?

—Resisto muy bien el frío.

—¡ _¿Entonces por qué rayos durmió conmigo?!_ —pensó, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito.

—Vamos —aceptó, no sin refunfuñar un poco.

Y así es como ambos disfrutaron de la tarde. Fueron por un helado, pasearon un rato. Yuri le mostró un poco de la ciudad, prometiéndole que en los siguientes días lo llevaría a conocer la playa y los ríos que atraviesan la ciudad, antes de que éstos se descongelaran, pues la primavera estaba muy próxima. Otabek ya había estado en San Petersburgo antes, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de salir a conocer los alrededores.

Finalmente fueron al hotel por las maletas y regresaron a casa, pero cuando estaban a unas cuantas calles, una lluvia torrencial los atrapó, haciendo que tuvieran que correr para no mojarse tanto.

—Qué bueno que llegaron —los recibió el señor Plisetsky—. ¡Oh! Están empapados. Vayan a bañarse antes de que pesquen un resfriado, por lo pronto iré preparando la cena.

Y así los dos se fueron al segundo piso.

—Toma —el rubio le puso una toalla sobre la cabeza—. Ve tu primero, yo me bañaré después de ti.

—No, tú primero.

—Pero...

Pero nada, el kazajo ya lo había empujado al interior del baño.

—No te tardes mucho —le dijo desde afuera. Yuri sólo murmuró algo de mala gana y se apresuró. 

Cuando salió del baño, seco y cambiado, se topó de frente a su amigo. Al parecer había estado esperándolo en el pasillo.

—Todo tuyo —le dio paso al baño y él entró de inmediato, no sin revolverle el cabello, todavía húmedo —. ¡Hey! —se quejó. El otro soltó una risita y se encerró en el baño.

Momentos después ya estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, cenando un delicioso borsch.

—¡Yuratchka! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? Sécate el cabello o enfermarás. Si no lo haces tendré que obligarte a cortarlo —lo amenazó chistosamente. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—En estos días iré a que me lo corten.

Altin se asombró. Estaba por decir algo referente al comentario de su amigo, pero el señor Nikolai se le adelantó.

—¿Habías ya probado esta comida? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose a él.

—Uhm no ¿Qué es?

—Es borsch. Una sopa muy típica de esta zona. Cada familia lo prepara diferente, pero aquí en casa solemos cocinarlo con caldo de res, patatas, betabel, cebolla, zanahoria y col. Viene muy bien en estos tiempos de lluvia o cuando hay cambios bruscos de clima, es una comida muy saludable —sonrió—. Espero que te guste, mi nieto lo preparó casi él solo.

De nuevo, el kazajo se asombró mucho.

—¿¡Cocinas?!

—Sí —no entendía la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos, era la misma euforia que veía en él cada vez que estaba por comer algo que le gustaba—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin tacto.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —murmuró, listo para probar el borsch—. Esto... es tan... ¡Delicioso!

Yurio se sonrojó. Era extraño ver al siempre estoico Altin tan emocionado. Pronto el abuelo y Otabek se perdieron en una larga charla de la que Yuri estaba completamente excluido, pues no ponía atención a nada, se le veía muy pensativo y serio. Estaba cenando en silencio, sin mirar nada más que su plato. Esto lo notó su amigo y de inmediato se preguntó qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita.

—Mi nieto tiene buena mano para la cocina —rio un poco—. Siempre le he dicho que es casi un hecho que le tocará una esposa que no sepa cocinar. En nuestra familia siempre es así. Mi esposa era pésima para la cocina. Mi hija, la madre de Yuri, era una excelente cocinera mientras que su pareja era todo un fracaso —volvió a reír—. ¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Eres bueno en la cocina?

—Soy un asco.

 ** _> >><<<_**

Se puso los audífonos, conectó la secadora y comenzó a secar su cabello rubio frente al espejo de su tocador. La música estaba tan alta que no se percató del sonido de su puerta abriéndose un poco, mucho menos que alguien lo llamaba desde ahí, sin atreverse a entrar. El invitado, al ver que no lo escuchaba, decidió quedarse parado en su lugar, disfrutando un poco del espectáculo que comenzaba a dar.

Al parecer la música que escuchaba era de verdad contagiosa y muy movida, pues comenzó por golpetear su pie contra el piso al ritmo de la canción, luego sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente terminó brincando y bailando, sin contar que tomó el cepillo de cabello como si fuera un micrófono y cantó a todo pulmón, ajeno por completo a la presencia de su amigo justo detrás de él.

—Yuri —lo llamó por enésima vez, pero al ver que no funcionaba, decidió mover sus brazos para que el rubio lo viera por el espejo.

Y así fue.

—¡¡Otabek!! —se espantó. De inmediato se quitó los audífonos y lanzó el cepillo lejos de su vista—. ¡¿Por qué no tocaste?! —su rostro parecía un tomate.

—Lo hice, pero... —su risita salió a medias, se veía lo mucho que le costaba contenerse. Yuri casi pudo jurar que su amigo estaba por soltar una carcajada como la de hace unas horas—... pero estabas muy ocupado —recuperó la compostura, pero no por ello dejaba de bailar una sonrisilla en sus labios— disculpa que interrumpa tu concierto, pero...

—¡Oye! —tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, avergonzado y algo enojado.

—... quería saber si tendrías una manta extra.

—Sí —fue hacia su armario y sacó un par de cobijas gruesas y afelpadas—. Toma —se las entregó y fue en ese momento que vio cómo el pijama de su amigo estaba lleno de esos pelos color crema tan familiares. Entonces buscó con la mirada a cierta gata confianzuda por toda su recamara. No estaba.

—Si buscas a Fluvsky, está conmigo. Se metió a mi cama y no he podido sacarla. Espero que no te moleste que duerma conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró. Su gata era tan arisca con todos, nunca se deja ser acariciada, mucho menos acepta dormir con alguien que no sea él—. Vaya... creo que le caíste bien, eso es raro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Eh?

—A secar tu cabello. Sigue mojado.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera alcanzas a secarte la parte de atrás.

—¡Es que nunca lo había tenido tan largo! —exclamó. A penas le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, pero eso ya era demasiado para él.

—¿Te ayudo o no?

—Está bien.

Y así el moreno tomó la silla del escritorio y la puso frente al tocador, lo obligó a sentarse ahí y procedió a secarle el cabello con mucha facilidad.

—Oye... ¿Acaso eres estilista? No, ya sé, antes tenías el pelo largo —comentó, con más confianza que antes al dirigirse a él.

El aludido rio un poco.

—No es eso. Tengo cuatro hermanas menores en casa. Cuando pasaba más tiempo en casa solía ayudarlas a secarse el pelo, es todo.

—Vaya... cuatro hermanas —se asombró.

—¿Tú no tienes hermanos? —vio una buena oportunidad para sacar el tema.

—No.

—¿Primos?

—Mi madre fue hija única y yo también.

—¿"Fue"?

—Murió cuando tenía cinco años.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien... fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Se largó al enterarse de mi existencia.

El kazajo temió haber tocado una fibra muy sensible de su ser, así que optó por no preguntar más.

—Desde entonces vivo con mi abuelo, él me ha dado todo y siempre me ha cuidado. Por eso... ahora que está enfermo quiero hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

—¿Por eso no vas a la escuela?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Sí... él se enoja y me dice que no puedo depender sólo del patinaje, me dice también que eso algún día se va a terminar y que necesito una profesión con la cual sustentarme cuando me retire.

—Tiene razón. Yo estoy por terminar una carrera en finanzas.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo? Si sólo eres tres años mayor que yo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—No he dejado de estudiar a pesar de los viajes y de las competencias. Lo he hecho a distancia y me queda sólo un año para graduarme.

—Vaya nerd.

Otabek rio.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo, piénsalo.

El otro sólo refunfuñó. Daba la impresión de estar somnoliento mientras su amigo le secaba el cabello con tanta tranquilidad.

La conversación continuó por unos minutos más, ahora era el turno de Yuri para preguntarle cosas. Aprovechó a indagar y logró descubrir que sí, tenía cuatro hermanas pequeñas y sus padres seguían felizmente casados en Kazajistán. Dijo que ellos estaban orgullosos de él, que lo amaban y se preocupan por él, pero que le daban demasiada libertad. Por eso mismo podía estar en Rusia y sus padres estarían de acuerdo sin ningún inconveniente.

—Mi abuelo se puso histérico cuando viajé por primera vez a Japón —rio un poco—. Una vida como la tuya debe ser muy interesante. Vas a dónde quieres, haces y comes lo que quieras... —suspiró—. Muy buena vida.

—Muy solitaria.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, es una vida muy solitaria.

El rubio lo reflexionó unos momentos y se quedó en silencio. Él tenía razón. Para ese momento ya no usaba la secadora, sólo se dedicaba a acariciar las hebras doradas con cariño. Yuri lo notó, pero no dijo nada, era tan placentero que quería que continuara.

—Tu cabello es muy suave —esto fue suficiente para que el pequeño se exaltara un poco, nervioso y azorado. Eso lo notó el moreno y tuvo que contener la risa. Era demasiado adorable con su ceño fruncido y esa mueca de enojo que era más tierna que amenazante—. No deberías cortarlo —murmuró. Yuri lo miró por el espejo y sólo se encogió en su lugar, apenado.

—No lo haré. Si te gusta largo... así lo dejaré.

¡Boom!

Eso no se lo esperaba el kazajo.

—¿En serio?

El otro asintió y Otabek no podía estar más feliz.

—Bien... —esa sonrisita alegre y chispeante no desapareció de los labios del moreno. Yuri lo miró por el espejo varios minutos hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando. No se caía sólo porque estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, pero ya estaba cayendo rendido al sueño ante los dedos de su amigo peinando y acariciando su cabello.

— _Sí que parece un gatito_ —pensó con diversión al ver cómo caía rendido al sueño con sus caricias, parecía Fluvsky, si le rascaba la cabecita por un rato terminaba haciendo lo mismo. Aprovechó la situación y comenzó a trenzar el cabello del joven. Sabía que se estaba tomando mucha confianza, pero se permitió hacerlo, ya lidiaría después con sus gritos y su tierno ceño fruncido.

Estaba terminando de hacer la décima trencita cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió. Su nariz picaba y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Iba a estornudar.

Sí, estornudó con fuerza e inevitablemente el rubio se despertó.

—¿Uh? Oh... salud. ¿Estás bien? —se talló un ojo—. Lo siento, creo que me quedé dormido y... —se miró al espejo y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para poder ver mejor—. ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!

El otro rio entre dientes.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, fue... —estornudó una, dos, tres veces.

—¡Parezco niña!

—Silencio, vas a despertar a tu abuelo —dijo entre risitas, tratando de contenerse.

—Mi abuelo toma pastillas para dormir, nada lo va a despertar ¡Quítame esto! —se desesperó, pero guardó la calma y miró a su amigo al escucharlo estornudar otras tres veces más—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —se talló los ojos llorosos, seguía sonriendo por lo sucedido, pero su rostro daba indicios de un fuerte resfriado. Yurio llevó una mano a su frente y comprobó sus suposiciones.

—No tienes fiebre, pero... parece que te estás resfriando.

**_Otabek_ **

No pude evitarlo. No lo había visto venir, sólo tuve de pronto su rostro frente al mío, demasiado cerca, me miraba con esos ojos verdes tan claros que yo...

—Aunque estás muy rojo... sí parece fiebre.

—Estoy bien —logré decir sin tartamudear después de sentir su mano tibia sobre mi frente.

—Ve a tu cama y cúbrete bien, te alcanzo en unos minutos —ordenó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta sin dejar de quitarse una por una las trencitas.

—Espera... ¿A dónde vas? —se detuvo y me miró con seriedad. Esos ojos de soldado nunca dejaban de estar presentes, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos.

—Te prepararé un té y buscaré algún medicamento, pero vete ya a la cama —se dio media vuelta y salió.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro. Seguía comportándose rudo y agresivo incluso cuando intentaba ser protector. Vaya... no conozco a nadie como él, tan complicado y tan sencillo a la vez. Porque uno puede imaginarse lo que pasa por su cabeza debido a su corto repertorio de expresiones (siempre enfurruñado) pero en realidad era muy impredecible... pensé que me correría de su cuarto antes de que lo contagiara.

Salí de ahí y me fui directo a la que era mi recámara. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pude escuchar el movimiento de utensilios de cocina a lo lejos. Eso me hizo sentir especial. Era casi de madrugada y él estaba preparándome un té. Me sentía feliz y no me molestaba demostrarlo. Llegué a mi cama y noté que Fluvsky seguía durmiendo bajo las mantas. Me metí a su lado y cerré los ojos un momento.

Debí haberme quedado dormido porque desperté al sentir un peso extra a mi lado, abrí los ojos entre la penumbra del cuarto, notando que sólo la tenue luz del pasillo se colaba por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta. Me quedé atontado por unos segundos antes de enfocar bien mi mirada y encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes muy brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Toma, bebe esto —me extendió una taza humeante de té. Me incorporé lo suficiente para sentarme en el colchón. Tenía puesta una simple camiseta de manga larga y un ligero pants como pijama, por lo cual me dio escalofríos al descubrirme de las mantas. Tomé la taza y enseguida Yuri sacó quién sabe de dónde una manta mucho más gruesa y afelpada que puso sobre mis hombros. Olía tan bien... olía a él. Luego me entregó un par de píldoras—. Tómatelas, son para el resfriado.

Asentí y obedecí cada instrucción. Sus ojos no se separaban de mi rostro mientras me terminaba el té. No pude evitar responderle con una mirada igual, a lo cual él reaccionó con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—N-nada —desvió su atención hacia Fluvsky—. Gata traicionera —a pesar de lo filosas que eran sus palabras, noté el cariño con el que le hablaba detrás de esa máscara de rudeza. Y ella, al escuchar su voz, abrió sus ojos azules y mostró su barriga para que su dueño se la rascara, él soltó una risilla y lo hizo. Ahora era yo quien no podía apartar la mirada de él, lo notó y me respondió con la mirada—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte —le dije con sinceridad, la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones. Por lo regular, cuando enfermo soy yo quien se encarga de curarme a mí mismo. O al menos así es desde que comencé a patinar.

—No es nada —se incorporó de mi cama, despidiéndose de la siamesa con una última caricia—. Si necesitas algo sólo despiértame ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias —me dedicó una última mirada y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome sólo con su gatita en el cuarto.

Un extraño sentimiento de soledad se instaló en mi pecho. Quisiera haberle pedido que se quedara, que estuviera a mi lado un poco más, al menos hasta que me durmiera.

Vaya tonto.

Suspiré, acomodé la taza vacía sobre la mesita de noche y me metí de nuevo bajo todo ese cúmulo de mantas. Solía soportar muy bien el frío, pero... nunca uno tan fuerte como el de Rusia a finales de invierno. Aspiré, llenando mis pulmones con el delicioso aroma que desprendía esa colcha. Sin duda era la que él tenía sobre su cama. La reconocía bien, además olía totalmente a él.

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y poco a poco el malestar que tenía en mi cabeza y cuerpo comenzó a disminuir. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en los sueños y... caí rendido.

Desperté de pronto, con mis ojos fijos en el techo y mi corazón acelerado. Aún era de madrugada, todo era penumbras a mi alrededor. Mi mente remontaba ese sueño que tuve desde que lo conocí. Era algo borroso, pero no podía olvidar el momento en que lo vi por primera vez... su mirada severa y dura, contrastando radicalmente con sus suaves y flexibles movimientos contra las barras. Era un pequeño niño rubio y adorable, con su ropa de ballet y con un rostro tan tierno que fácilmente pasaba por una niña. Debía admitir que en un principio pensé que se trataba de una pequeña niña, pero descarté la idea al recordar que esa clase de ballet para principiantes a la que me habían mandado era nada más y nada menos que para puros hombres.

Él me miró y noté el desprecio en su mirada al notar que a pesar de ser tres años mayor que todos los presentes ahí, no podía hacer ni un estiramiento con éxito. Y es que siempre fui así... mi cuerpo no era flexible, ni delicado y mucho menos armonioso a la hora de bailar. Lo que siempre me había representado era mi fuerza y determinación, en cambio él... tenía todo eso y más. Poseía una resistencia titánica, una determinación envidiable y una flexibilidad increíble, sin mencionar la armonía que hacía su cuerpo con cada movimiento: ágil, suave, delicado y sublime al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré y me llevé ambas manos a la cara. Me sentía frustrado.

Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él. Lo he estado desde el primer momento en que lo vi, en esa vez sólo pudo pasar por mi mente un "Esa persona es la indicada" y desde entonces he vivido enamorado de ese chiquillo. Ahora en los GPF vi mi gran oportunidad para presentarme ante él, decepcionándome garrafalmente al ver que no tenía ni más mínima idea de quién era. Eso me desanimó un poco, pero cuando aceptó ser mi amigo todo cambió, vi mis posibilidades de nuevo abiertas y ahora... ahora duermo a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

Me pegué a la pared y suspiré de nuevo. Guardé completo silencio al percibir ciertos ruidos provenientes de su recámara. ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

Me incorporé con rapidez, mareándome un poco en el acto, pero salí de mi recámara y entré a la suya, acompañado por la siamesa.

Sí, tenía pesadillas de nuevo.

—Yuri... —susurré, tratando de despertarlo, pero no fue suficiente. Opté por hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada, pero temí molestarlo. Por alguna razón no tenía el valor de hacerlo nuevamente. Quizás porque sabía que no tendría el valor de irme en la mañana.

Siguió removiéndose un poco entre sus mantas, pero fue hasta que se giró hacia mí que noté esos dos ríos de agua salina corriendo por sus mejillas, mojando todo su rostro. Vaya... estaba llorando. No pude con eso. Me senté en la orilla del colchón y eso fue más que suficiente para que despertara exaltado, me miró y vi el cambio radical en sus ojos al verme. Su expresión dolida se convirtió en una de alivio.

—O-Otabek... —parpadeó confundido, pareció meditar unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad—. Sólo fue una pesadilla —suspiró, no supe si para él mismo o para mí. De pronto se exaltó nuevamente y se llevó los brazos a su rostro. Sé que odia que lo vean llorar, se siente débil y vulnerable, pero olvida que ya lo he visto llorar con anterioridad. No tiene por qué ocultarse así, no de mí.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte —lo miré con preocupación al notar que no se movía y que aún intentaba controlar su respiración.

Negó con la cabeza y se restregó la manga de su pijama por el rostro.

—Está bien.

—Entonces me voy —me incorporé del colchón, pero una blanca y pequeña mano se aferró con fuerza a mi pijama.

—¿Puedes quedarte otra vez? Por favor...

¡¿"Otra vez"?! Entonces se dio cuenta de lo de anoche...

Mi rostro enrojeció por completo, agradecí mentalmente a la oscuridad.

Vi que no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, me lo pidió sin soltarme, agarrando con fuerza mi playera. Yo no podía estar más feliz. Vi cómo me hizo un espacio, pegándose a la pared.

—Por supuesto —me metí a la cama, recostándome a su lado y sin tocarlo. La cama era matrimonial, así que cabíamos muy bien los dos sin tener contacto.

—Mi sueño... no, mi pesadilla es siempre la misma —comenzó a hablar en medio del silencio de la noche. Estaba bocarriba, con su antebrazo derecho descansando sobre su frente totalmente descubierta, sus ojos perdidos en el techo. Vi cómo una lágrima se deslizaba desde el rabillo del ojo y luego por su sien hasta terminar dentro de su oreja—. Siempre es lo mismo ¿Recuerdas la noche en el hospital? cuando Viktor le cantó a Yuuri —asentí.

Sólo se escuchaba el silbido del viento colándose por un huequito en la ventana, acompañado del ronroneo de Fluvsky, quien se acurrucaba muy cerca de mí, casi en la orilla de la cama, buscando calor. Esperé pacientemente a que continuara hablando.

—En mi pesadilla escucho a Viktor devastado, pero el escenario es diferente. No estamos en el hospital, sino en una funeraria —cerró los ojos—. No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si al cerdo se le ocurre morirse —pronunció entrecortadamente la última palabra.

De nuevo preferí no decir nada, tampoco quise tocarlo. Sabía lo fuerte que era él, sabía que podría superar esto. O eso creí, hasta que vi sus ojos y esa expresión abismal, llena de dolor.

—Yuri... —se escapó de mis labios y me incorporé un poco hasta poder verle bien la cara. Sus ojos de sargento se habían ido. Él de inmediato se cubrió la mitad del rostro con el antebrazo—... eres fuerte, y pase lo que pase, sé que lo superarás. Has superado ya tantas cosas —traté de consolarlo.

—Intento serlo, de verdad que lo intento, pero por ahora sólo déjame ser débil y llorar. Mañana... mañana volveré a ser fuerte —eso último salió casi como un quejido roto que llegó como puñetazo a mi corazón. Y la realidad me azotó con fuerza. Yuri seguía siendo un pequeño, tenía dieciséis años ya, sin embargo fue obligado a madurar de golpe tras la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre, tuvo que hacerse cargo de su abuelo y ahora estaba aquí, sucumbiendo ante tantos sentimientos después de hacerse el fuerte por un largo tiempo, soportando el pesar de tener a un gran amigo en peligro de muerte y con su otro amigo (casi hermano) sufriendo de tal forma. Él nunca lo admitiría en palabras, pero se notaba que los quería demasiado, si no fuera el caso, ahora mismo no estaría así.

Y así, sin previo aviso, se giró de costado hasta pegar su frente en mi pecho y aferrarse con sus pequeñas manos a mi camiseta, mojándola con sus gruesas lágrimas. Lo dejé llorar y desahogarse, me atreví a rodear suavemente su cuerpo con mis brazos, y, al ver que respondía bien, me tomé el atrevimiento de estrecharlo con fuerza hasta que se quedó dormido.

**_Yurio._ **

Sentí calor, pero era agradable la sensación. Mi rostro descansaba sobre algo duro y cálido que se movía muy levemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pude escuchar también los latidos de un corazón.

Me incorporé bruscamente y todo lo sucedido en la madrugada llegó a mi mente cuando vi su rostro sereno y tranquilo, completamente dormido. No pude sonrojarme más cuando aún entre sueños, estiró sus brazos, buscándome a tientas. Cuando me encontró me arrastró hacia él y se aferró a mi cuerpo como un koala. ¡Ahhhh!

Quise despertarlo, pero no pude, no después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Así que me sacrifiqué un poco y me volví a acurrucar entre sus brazos, logrando caer rendido al sueño en pocos minutos, más ahora que ese peso en mi pecho había desaparecido tras desahogarme con él.

Me dejé rendir al sueño, suspirando y sintiéndome realmente cómodo con él dentro de mi cama.

 ** _> >><<<_**

**_Narradora._ **

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy tarde, comieron con el abuelo y Yurio llevó a su mejor amigo a conocer toda la ciudad. Fueron de compras y se tomaron muchas fotos que pronto estuvieron en las redes sociales. Fueron por otro helado, por rosquillas, por churros y por muchas porquerías. Eso ayudó un poco al rubio a despejar la mente y no preocuparse tanto por sus amigos en Japón.

—¿Te vas a comer otra? —preguntó el kazajo al ver que después de dos helados, tres churros y dos rosquillas glaseadas, Yurio iba por su cuarta rosquilla, sólo que esta con mucho chocolate y nuez.

—¡¿Algún problema?! —se sonrojó un poco.

—Ninguno —rio—. Eres todo un glotón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, un glotón —sonrió muy levemente mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa de la cafetería, y sobre el dorso de su mano apoyaba su mentón, mirándolo con fascinación.

—¡Atrévete a repetirlo! —lo apuntó amenazadoramente con su rosquilla ya mordisqueada.

—Glo-tón, eres un glo... —una rosquilla de chocolate con nuez en su boca le impidió seguir hablando. Masticó varias veces hasta poder tragar, sus ojos brillaron—. Dame una de esas —se incorporó un poco para robarle la última que le quedaba, pero el rubio fue más veloz y se metió casi por completo a la boca la que le quedaba. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió victorioso, aún con media rosquilla fuera de su boca, la cual fue arrancada con suavidad. El moreno sonrió y se comió ese pequeño pedazo. Yurio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, eso había sido... demasiado extraño.

—Eres igual de glotón, no sé por qué te burlas de mí.

—Acabas de admitir que eres un glotón —sonrió de lado.

—¡Demonios!

El kazajo rio abiertamente y Yurio lo observó con detenimiento. Siempre estaba serio y su expresión era estoica, pero había pequeños momentos, como ahora, que dejaba aflorar ese lado tan suave y fresco en su personalidad. Antes de convivir esos días a su lado, no se imaginó que tendría una risa tan agradable y una sonrisa espontánea que, ahora e daba cuenta, esbozaba sólo para él y con él. Tenía ganas de decirle lo bonita que era su sonrisa y que debería de hacerlo más a menudo, pero fue envidioso y se guardó eso para sí mismo. Quería que le siguiera sonriendo sólo a él.

Salió de su ensimismamiento sobre la sonrisa de Beka cuando éste habló.

—Y sobre mí... sí, me gusta mucho la comida. Difícilmente puedo detenerme una vez que he comenzado a comer algo delicioso.

—Mientras no seas como el cerdo y su debilidad con el katsudon.

—Soy así sólo con la comida que me gusta, aunque ahora que lo pienso... los piroshkis y el borsch que preparaste estuvieron deliciosos, creo que ahora son mi comida preferida.

Yurio se avergonzó un poco, pero no dijo nada, sólo extendió su brazo hasta robar el último trozo de un churro en el plato de su amigo, y éste se lo permitió, pero decidió molestarlo un poco más.

—Si sigues comiendo así, terminarás siendo obeso.

El rubio estaba por morder el churro, pero se le cayó al plato al escuchar esa insinuación.

—¡Claro que no!

—Comes más porquerías que comida sana.

—Mira quién habla —se rio y ahora fue el turno de Otabek para disfrutar de esa risa tan abierta—. Además, nunca engordo —se encogió de hombros—. Es un don, creo.

Ahora los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Ajenos por completo a que alguien en la lejanía los fotografiaba, y no era la primera foto del día.

Salieron de la cafetería y se fueron directo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Poco antes del atardecer se encontraron una pista de hielo al aire libre. No fue necesario decir nada, los dos fueron directo allí, pagaron las entradas, la renta de patines y se metieron a disfrutar un rato del patinaje sin fines de lucro. La gente de inmediato los reconoció e inevitablemente comenzaron a tomar fotos y uno que otro se acercaba a pedirles autógrafos. Fue un poco incómodo al principio y Otabek tuvo que calmar a la fiera para que aceptara tomarse fotos con sus fans sin poner tan mala cara. Fue hasta el anochecer que ambos tuvieron oportunidad de patinar juntos, lo hacían lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de las otras personas que hacía su primer intento por patinar. No les importaba, la estaban pasando bien.

Las luces del lugar eran bajas, provocando un ambiente mágico sobre la pista. El viento frío se había detenido, haciendo del clima mucho más agradable para todos los patinadores. Los dos se deslizaban casi hombro con hombro, cada uno en sus pensamientos, en un cómodo silencio.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?

—¿Uhm? —miró al moreno.

—¿De nuevo en Katsuki? —no fue necesaria una respuesta con palabras, con sólo ver que bajaba su cabeza fue más que una afirmación.

—Sí y no... —juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, deslizándose tranquilamente sobre el hielo y con la mirada fija al frente. Sus cabellos rubios se movían al compás de sus movimientos—. Ver aquello en el hospital no sólo me impactó por tratarse de ellos, sino por el hecho de que su amor es tan grande que asusta. En un principio solía molestarlos porque tenía miedo de que el sentir de Viktor fuera simple emoción o un enamoramiento pasajero, pero después de sentir la desesperación en su voz cuando le cantaba... —se estremeció—. Pude notar que su amor por Yuuri es más profundo de lo que nunca imaginé.

Otabek escuchó atentamente cada palabra. Eran pocas las veces que Yurio hablaba con ese tono serio y maduro en su voz, sin fruncir el ceño ni decir palabras altisonantes, incluso llamó a Yuuri por su nombre, y no "cerdo" o "gordo" como tenía por costumbre.

—Y también me hizo pensar... —guardó silenció unos segundos—...que debe ser muy hermoso encontrar un amor tan profundo y entrañable como el de ellos.

—¿Te gustaría encontrar a una chica así? —se aventuró a preguntar, siguiendo el ritmo lento de su amigo.

—Chica o chico, no me importa eso mientras el sentimiento sea verdadero y sincero.

Las mejillas del kazajo se tornan coloradas, agradeció mentalmente que su amigo mirara fijo hacia el frente.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró de pronto, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara—. En un principio creí que eras homofóbico, más que nada por los comentarios ásperos que soltabas siempre hacia Yuuri y Viktor —sonrió—. Pero ahora que te conozco mejor puedo entender que esa es tu forma de expresar cariño a tus seres queridos —soltó una risa llena de sorpresa al sentir que Yurio le tiraba un codazo en las costillas, al fin estaban llegando a ese tipo de "confianzas". Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio que, al hacerlo, el rubio se desbalanceó un poco y se fue de boca contra el hielo.

Otabek de inmediato lo ayudó a levantarse y después de asegurarse de que estaba bien, se llevó un antebrazo a la boca para evitar que su risa saliera.

—Esto es increíble. El campeón mundial de patinaje artístico se cae en la pista local. Nunca podré olvidarlo.

—¡Cállate! —se enojó y soltó la mano que le había ayudado a incorporarse. Pero se calló por completo al sentir sus ojos cafés oscuro fijos en él, no supo por qué, pero se quedó quieto, inmóvil por completo. Otabek estaba frente a él y a pesar de la cercanía (que ya era mucha) se deslizó muy lentamente con sus patines hasta que uno de ellos quedó entre los pies del menor, levantó su mano derecha hasta tomar la barbilla del rubio, mirándolo fijamente antes de usar su otra mano para despejar su rostro de la cascada dorada que cubría gran parte de él. Yurio por un momento recordó la escena del cerdo y Viktor en la pista de Hasetsu, cuando su compatriota les acababa de asignar sus coreografías y se atrevió a tener un acercamiento tan íntimo con Yuuri.

—Deberías recogerte el cabello. Tu rostro es muy hermoso como para estar siempre oculto —soltó sin tapujos ni vergüenza, con su rostro sereno, adornado simplemente por una leve curvatura en la comisura derecha de sus labios. Esa curva se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa al ver el intenso sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del menor.

—¡Su-suéltame! —le dio un suave manotazo y se fue deslizándose de ahí con velocidad. Parecía un pequeño gatito enojado. El kazajo se rio y lo siguió de inmediato.

De nuevo, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de un par de flashazos que captaron el momento.

Su tiempo en la pista se había terminado. Salieron de la pista y caminaron hacia el área con bancas y casilleros montados donde la gente guardaba sus zapatos y pertenencias. El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas y procedió a desabrochar sus patines, pero al inclinarse, su chaqueta y playera se deslizaron hacia arriba, dejando ver esa piel tan blanca como la leche, marcada por unos horribles moretones en su cintura y parte de su cadera, eran marcas de una mano.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al moreno.

—¡Yuri! —se le acercó y descubrió más esa piel, notando que la marca era más grande de lo que imaginaba—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Quién te lo hizo?! —estaba saliéndose de sus casillas, logrando captar la atención de los que estaban ahí cerca.

—Baja la voz, todo mundo nos está mirando ¡Y deja de levantar mi ropa! —le quitó la mano de ahí.

—Respóndeme.

El otro suspiró y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a explicar.

—Creo que no te diste cuenta, pero ayer cuando caímos por esa calle inclinada, me sostuviste con mucha fuerza.

—¡¿Fui yo?!

—Sí, pero no te sientas mal. De no haberme detenido me habría golpeado la cabeza contra el tronco —se encogió de hombros—. Además, mi piel se marca con mucha facilidad —desvió la mirada, un poco incómodo.

El kazajo no podía creerlo. Levantó de nuevo su ropa, lo suficiente para poner su mano sobre esa huella y comprobar que el tamaño era el mismo. Sí, había sido él.

—Lo siento tanto —estaba muy apenado.

—Ya te dije que no es nada.

—¿Duele?

—No en realidad —le restó importancia—. ¡Y quita ya esa mirada culpable! —gruñó—. Ya, cámbiate para poder irnos, tengo hambre.

El otro soltó un pequeño suspiro y esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa, típica de él.

—Vamos a casa a cenar con tu abuelo. Dijo que hoy prepararía un nuevo platillo, quiero probarlo.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Y dices que el glotón soy yo.

Llegaron a casa y cenaron deliciosamente. Fue hasta que ambos se fueron a dormir cuando entraron a sus redes sociales y se toparon con muchas fotos publicadas por las "Yuriangels" ¡Los habían seguido a todas partes! Había fotos de ambos cuando Otabek le quitó la rosquilla de la boca, cuando se le acercó demasiado en la pista y de cuando estaba observando ese moretón en su cintura. Había fotos de TODO.

—¡¿¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!?! —el grito del rubio se escuchó en toda la casa.

Otabek se rio en su propia habitación y su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al ver la descripción de la fotografía en donde ambos estaban muy cerca en la pista: "Esto no es sólo amistad ¡Kyaaa!" y cómo no iban a pensar eso si él estaba sosteniendo la barbilla del pequeño mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Al día siguiente cambiaron un poco las cosas, ya no fueron de paseo, sino al centro de patinaje donde entrenaban los grandes prospectos de Rusia, esa pista donde Yuri practicó por tantos años. Al parecer Yakov lo había citado a una reunión. Otabek decidió acompañarlo, lo llevó en su motocicleta. Al llegar, Yurio lo presentó como su amigo ante Mila y Georgi.

—¡Yuri! Hasta que te atreves a pisar el mismo suelo que nosotros los mortales —se burló Georgi con dramatismo, típico de él—. Es la primera vez que vienes luego de ganar el oro ¿Ya no piensas seguir?

—Claro que sí, sólo me tomé un descanso —murmuró entre dientes, amenazante como un gato erizado.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo?

—Él es...

—Otabek Altin —se le adelantó la pelirroja—. Mucho gusto, soy Mila Babicheva —le extendió su mano mientras le ofrecía una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes.

El kazajo respondió con cortesía.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿Sabes por qué nos citó Yakov? —intervino el rubio, con toda la intención de que la "abuela" soltara la mano de su amigo. Notó la mirada que le dirigía a Otabek y no le gusto en lo absoluto. Era la mirada que le dirigía a sus próximas conquistas.

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Se encerró en su oficina desde temprano y no ha salido.

—Es porque Lilia está ahí también —soltó Georgi con una risilla—. Para mí que esos dos están reviviendo momentos de su antiguo matrimonio.

—No sería una sorpresa que nos dieran la noticia de que volverán a casarse —añadió la pelirroja igual de divertida que el otro. Y es que desde que Lilia se unió a Yakov para entrenar a Yurio todo había cambiado un poco entre ellos. Parecían llevarse mejor y en muchas ocasiones parecían más bien ser los padres de Yurio.

Luego de una media hora, el entrenador salió de su oficina, acompañado de su exesposa, ambos con una cara muy seria. Otabek le dijo a Yuri que lo esperaría afuera para no intervenir, y así fue que la reunión terminó siendo por motivo de los próximos juegos olímpicos, informó a los demás que todos y sin excepción, serían sometidos a una evaluación por Lilia, y sería ella la encargada de mejorar sus movimientos y elasticidad. Habló también sobre Viktor y su situación, obviando el hecho de que ese año tampoco participaría, no con su pupilo en ese estado. Así terminó animando a sus competidores a mejorar y dar lo mejor de sí para que ese año Rusia se llevara otra medalla de oro.

—No participaré.

Todos miraron al rubio como si una segunda cabeza le creciera en el hombro.

—¿Qué dices? —Lilia lo taladró con la mirada.

—Voy a volver a la escuela, quiero terminar la preparatoria y estudiar una carrera.

—Vaya... —Yakov no pudo argumentar contra eso, estaba consciente de lo mucho que había aplazado sus estudios para concentrarse en el patinaje, así que no podía recriminarle nada, mucho menos después de haber ganado el oro—. De acuerdo, pero participarás en el 2018 ¿Verdad? Ya suficiente tengo con Viktor fuera de juego y ahora tú... —se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por su calva, angustiado.

—Sí volveré, sólo quiero mejorar en mis estudios, es todo.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar así de opinión? —intervino su amiga pelirroja con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Nada que te interese.

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! Tus modales —le recordó la bailarina.

El aludido resopló con fastidio y luego de saber que no había nada más por informar, se despidió con un gesto de la mano, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—¡Yuri!

—¿Qué quieres, Mila?

La aludida le mostró la pantalla de su móvil, con las fotos que ya había visto él anoche. De inmediato se puso rígido.

—Tu sonrojo me lo dice todo. Hay algo entre ustedes ¿Cierto?

—¡Claro que no! Él es... mi amigo —ni él se creyó esas palabras. Las sintió como una gran mentira.

—Entonces... no te molestará que lo invite a salir. Es muy apuesto y se ve que es muy fuerte. Quizás lo invite a hacer patinaje en parejas —se llevó un dedo a los labios, imaginándose más ideas.

—¡No te atrevas!

—¿Por qué no?

El otro se quedó sin palabras. El ambiente se hizo muy tenso hasta que Mila soltó una risilla.

—Tranquilo, no haré nada de eso. ¿Sabes? Georgi y yo tenemos algo lindo... y lo sabrías si vinieras más seguido a entrenar —le sacó la lengua—. Te dije todo eso porque quiero que abras los ojos. Hay muchas chicas allá afuera que serían capaces de hacer lo que te dije e incluso más. Y no sólo chicas... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Él es un buen partido para cualquiera, lo mires por donde lo mires es perfecto. Aunque mis gustos varían un poco —rio—. Es algo serio para mí.

—Maldita bruja —murmuró entre dientes, mostrando una sonrisilla entre enojado y divertido.

—Sólo quería que abrieras los ojos, espero que te haya servido ¡Nos vemos! —se dio media vuelta y regresó al lado de su pareja.

Yuri se quedó ahí parado por unos momentos, reflexionando y pensando a toda velocidad. Sí... había sentido celos, celos muy profundos. Dios... ¿Era esto lo que creía que era?

Salió del establecimiento con prisa, necesitaba despejar su mente, quizás correr sin parar hasta llegar a casa, con el aire frío golpeándole la cara y refrescando sus ideas. No recordó que su amigo lo estaría esperando justo afuera. Lo miró y su corazón latió a un ritmo extraño. Estaba recargado contra su motocicleta, con sus lentes oscuros puestos y en una pose tranquila: ambos brazos cruzados al igual que sus tobillos, esperando por él.

—¿Qué tal la junta? —se incorporó y le extendió un casco.

—Vámonos...

—¿Sucedió...

—Vámonos —lo interrumpió, tomó el casco y se subió a la moto. El aludido alzó una ceja e hizo lo mismo. Decidió no preguntar, era en estas ocasiones en las que prefería darle su espacio y esperar a que fuese él quien decidiera hablar por su propia cuenta.

Pero lo que nunca se esperó fue que al arrancar, en vez de sujetarse del asiento (como casi siempre), Yurio enredó sus brazos alrededor suyo. El calor del pequeño ruso lo invadió por completo desde la espalda y más al sentir cómo se sujetaba con fuerza, posando ambas manos en su barriga. Le dio un poco de cosquillas sentir esas manos en esa área, pero se contuvo y disfrutó como nunca el camino en motocicleta, incluso se fue por un camino más largo para tardar todo lo posible en llegar a casa. Pero la cereza del pastel fue el momento exacto en el que sintió la cabeza del rubio recargándose contra su espalda. ¿A qué se debía ese acercamiento? ¿Qué había pasado allí dentro en esa junta?

En cuanto al ruso... decidió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Le ayudó mucho el hecho de que él no podía ver su rostro ni cuestionar sus acciones debido a que tenía que estar concentrado conduciendo, así que supo aprovechar bien la situación. La sensación de estar cerca suyo era muy agradable, sin mencionar que eso le despejaba más la mente a que si se hubiera ido corriendo hasta su casa. El viento frío le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza, pero eso lo relajaba.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Plisetsky, Otabek aparcó la motocicleta en el garaje junto al auto del abuelo, apagó el motor y esperó paciente a que Yuri lo soltara, pero este momento no llegó y no quería ser él quien destruyera la magia, así que se quedó como tonto con las manos en el manubrio y los pies en el suelo.

—Me tomaré un descanso esta temporada, participaré en el GPF del 2018, este año lo aprovecharé para estudiar —murmuró contra su espalda—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo acéptalo y ya —se soltó del agarre y finalmente bajó de la motocicleta. Otabek vio su rostro sonrojado y no pudo sentirse más feliz. Se atrevió a hacer algo que venía deseando desde hace mucho.

—Me alegra saber que no serás un desobligado analfabeta —estiró su brazo y lo pasó por la nuca del otro hasta hacer que se agachara un poco y así revolver sus cabellos con brusquedad. Gesto que haría con su hermano pequeño si tan solo tuviera uno.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! —ordenó al verse apresado por el cuello, pero el otro no le hizo caso, en cambio, siguió revolviéndole el cabello hasta que ambos terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

—Me da mucho gusto ver que se lleven tan bien —la voz de Nikolai los sobresaltó un poco. El moreno soltó a su amigo en acto reflejo y se sonrojó un poco mientras que el pequeño intentaba regresar sus cabellos al lugar correcto—. La comida está lista, entren antes de que se enfríe —dijo, sonriente.

El rubio entró como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un incómodo Otabek frente al mayor. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, pero no lo fue tanto como la mirada insistente del anciano sobre él, y su sonrisa. No supo cómo interpretar aquello, se tensó tanto que simplemente entró a la casa. Nikolai se echó a reír una vez estando solo, le gustaba molestar un poco al amigo de su nieto.

Poco después los tres comieron el manjar recién preparado. Quien casi se atragantó fue el joven ruso.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Yuratchka?

—Cierran las oficinas de la escuela en media hora, tengo que apresurarme —dio un par de golpes en su pecho, pues se le había ido mal la comida, tosió y al recuperarse salió disparado del comedor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofreció el kazajo.

—¡No! —y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un azotón en la puerta principal.

Nikolai seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Fue a...?

—Inscribirse a la escuela.

Una lágrima se asomó en uno de los ojos claros del señor. Estaba muy feliz.

—Lo convenciste ¿No es así? —miró al moreno, quien se quedó quieto, pensando y dándose cuenta que era por eso que su amigo le dio las gracias. Había sido él quien lo convenció. Vaya...

—Creo que sí.

—Gracias.

Los días posteriores a ese no fueron menos emotivos o divertidos. Siempre tenían algo qué hacer. Cuando no salían a pasear por la ciudad o se quedaban en casa a ayudar al abuelo a reparar algunas cosas en el garaje, ahí fue cuando Otabek vio que a Yuratchka no se le daba para nada bien la carpintería, mucho menos la reparación de cualquier cosa existente en la casa. Se burló y lo molestó un poco, pero enseguida el otro se defendió burlándose por su falta de talento en la cocina.

—No lo necesito mientras te tenga a ti —había respondido el kazajo mientras terminaba de martillar un par de tablas en la cerca del jardín trasero.

Yurio se sonrojó hasta las orejas y no dijo nada. En cambio, el otro sonrió ampliamente, pues... "El que calla otorga".

—Pásame esa caja de clavos, Yura.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Yura.

Se sonrojó intensamente por segunda vez.

—Tu abuelo te llama "Yuratchka" pero me suena a algo que sólo él te pude decir, así que yo te diré "Yura" ¿Algún problema?

—N-no —le pasó la caja con los clavos sin refunfuñar ni un poco. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez.

—¿O prefieres que te diga "Yurio"?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —espetó.

—Bien —sonrió levemente—. Yura, pásame el martillo.

—Sí.

—Vaya, chicos, están haciendo un trabajo excelente —el señor llegó al jardín trasero con unas tazas de chocolate caliente para ambos. Era media tarde y no hacía mucho frío, el clima estaba muy bueno para trabajar fuera (Sí, como unos 5°C muy buen clima para los rusos).

Otabek recibió el chocolate con mucho gusto, se lo bebió casi de un sorbo.

—Y yo soy el glotón —murmuró entre dientes antes de beber de su propia taza.

—Yuratchka —le regañó su abuelo, mientras que el otro simplemente se rio—. Lamento mucho que estés trabajando acá afuera. Reparar la cerca se supone que era trabajo de Yuri, pero lo dejó a medias desde el invierno pasado. Y tampoco quería que contratara a alguien para hacerlo porque insistía en que él podía —rio a expensas de su avergonzado nieto.

—No hay problema —sonrió levemente. Y es que sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer para pagarles todo lo que le han brindado en ese mes además del hospedaje gratis. Obviamente aportó con los gastos al momento de pagar las facturas de los servicios, también al momento de comprar la despensa (Pues él arrasaba casi con todo).

Estaba por cumplirse un mes de la estadía del kazajo en la casa de los Plisetsky. Todo iba de maravilla. Los dos se dormían hasta tarde jugando videojuegos y se levantaban un poquitín tarde también, a excepción de algunos días en los que Otabek se dedicaba a ayudar a Yuri a estudiar y prepararse para poder ingresar a su último año de preparatoria con los recuerdos frescos de todas las materias.

Pero lo que más disfrutaban era jugar videojuegos, sentados en el piso de la recámara del rubio, hombro a hombro, con la espalda pegada al borde de la cama. Solían comer mugrero y medio, dulces, golosinas, pastelillos y demás. Fluvsky los acompañaba siempre.

Justo ahora estaban jugando Call of Duty, ambos muy concentrados y exclamando de vez en cuando algún improperio cuando eran atacados o una exclamación de felicidad cuando salían victoriosos.

—¡Te gané! ¡Beka, te gané! —lanzó el control contra el piso y brincó a su cama, saltando en ella.

El otro se quedó sorprendido.

—¿"Beka"? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo menos... femenino?

—Ni digas nada que "Yura" ya es demasiado niña.

Otabek suspiró y puso otra misión.

—Quiero la revancha —sonrió de lado y su amigo no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a sentarse y tomar el control.

Estuvieron jugando un par de horas más, hasta que Otabek tuvo que soltar algo que había estado rondando su cabeza durante todo el día.

—Regresaré a Kazajistán —dijo de pronto, haciendo que el rubio soltara el control, importándole poco que perdiera.

—¿Qué?

—Vine porque te extrañaba, y no me malentiendas... te extrañaré al irme, pero mi prioridad era ver que estuvieras bien, ya llevo aquí casi un mes, es hora de que regrese.

—Ya veo... —se sonrojó un poco—. ¿En serio te tienes que ir? —lo miró con sus ojitos verdes resplandeciendo.

Otabek apretó sus puños. Se sentía lleno de impotencia, pues podía quedarse incluso a vivir en Rusia y a sus padres no les molestaría, pero era consciente del mal que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo y de lo egoísta que estaba siendo con Yuri. Otabek no tenía dudas sobre su amor por el rubio, lo ama y lo podía admitir ante cualquiera, pero tristemente él dudaba que el otro sintiera lo mismo.

Se había acercado a él con la intención de ser su amigo, sólo eso. Y el otro lo recibió bien, le abrió las puertas de su casa sin imaginar la verdad tras todas esas noches compartidas, de esas miradas y de esas acciones por parte de él. Al kazajo se le hacía injusto y deshonroso seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo de su amor platónico sin que éste supiera la verdad.

Era momento de soltar la bomba. Dejó el control del juego a un lado y miró fijamente a su amigo.

—Yuri.

El rubio lo miró con la misma intensidad.

—No he sido sincero contigo. Si no puedo permanecer bajo el mismo techo que tú es porque no puedo ofrecerte más mi amistad.

—¿Qué...? —se le fue el aliento, incluso palideció.

El corazón del moreno se estrujó al ver esa expresión en su amado.

—¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

Lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos verdes. Se esperaba todo, menos eso.

—¡No! ¡Yuri, no! —se atrevió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Lo que quiero decirte es que... —suspiró, no era muy bueno con las palabras—... eres muy importante para mí, demasiado. Pero aún eres joven y puede que no entiendas algunas cosas. Voy a confesarte algo que he sentido desde el primer momento en que te vi en la academia hace ya tantos años. Te lo voy a decir y luego te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses y me des una respuesta. Porque la verdad es que yo... —fue interrumpido por unos inexpertos y torpes labios sobre los suyos, éstos sólo se presionaron sobre los de él y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban lejos.

Los ojos casi negros del kazajo estaban por salirse de sus cuencas. ¡¿¡Yuri lo había besado?!?! ¡¿Yuri Plisetsky!?! Se quedó de piedra en su lugar, sin atreverse a hablar, moverse o parpadear ¿Había acaso dejado de respirar? miró a Yuri, con su mirada desviada al suelo, su rostro completamente despejado y colorado. Se veía tierno, vulnerable y muy nervioso a pesar de haber sido él quien tomó la iniciativa. Quién se lo iba a imaginar, el pequeño gatito sí que tenía agallas. Y Otabek preocupándose por no asustarlo con sus sentimientos. El que salió asustado fue otro.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó después de un rato, llevándose una mano a la boca. Estaba sorprendido, emocionado, pero sobre todo... muy feliz—. ¿En serio acabas de hacerlo?

—Oh vamos, ya cállate —escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, más avergonzado que nunca. Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Su corazón dio un vuelco al tener demasiado cerca ese rostro que lo miraba con una sonrisa boba y radiante.

—Me besaste —rio—. ¡Me besaste!

—¡Caaaallaaaateeee! —tomó una almohada y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

—Me besaste...

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —gruñó malhumorado, con su rostro tan rojo como la grana—. Además, estabas por decirme algo vergonzoso.

—¿Y lo que tú hiciste no lo fue? Sólo iba a decirte que te... —recibió un golpe en la cara con la almohada.

—¡Silencio! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

El kazajo le quitó la almohada y lo tumbó sobre la alfombra, apresándolo contra su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera o intentara cualquier cosa.

—Iba a decirte que te quiero —tragó en seco, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso ante esa mirada de soldado—. Por eso no puedo ofrecerte sólo mi amistad, quiero algo más, pero aún eres pequeño.

—Sólo nos llevamos tres años —intentó zafarse del agarre.

—Aún eres menor de edad, eres un niño y no tengo permitido tocarte, no hasta que seas mayor... por eso no iba a besarte, pero tú te me adelantaste —rio con ganas—. Eres todo un caso, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Beka... —suspiró al sentir que lo apretaba más contra el suelo, dejando todo su peso sobre él.

—Me encanta ese apodo.

—¿E-entonces me quieres?

—Te quiero.

—Uhmm... —desvió la mirada, azorado.

—¿Tú me quieres?

—Ya te besé, idiota ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que... quisiera que lo hicieras de nuevo.

Entonces el sonido del celular del rubio los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El moreno se incorporó para que Yuri hiciera lo mismo. Ambos vieron divertidos cómo la gata estaba sentada a un lado de ellos, con el celular de Yurio a un lado, mirando todo como si disfrutara de una película. Yuri tomó su teléfono y su tez palideció.

—Es Viktor.

—Contesta.

—¿Y si son malas noticias?

—Contesta.

—Yo...

El kazajo tomó el teléfono, contestó y activó el modo altavoz antes de ponerlo en la mano del rubio.

—¡YURIO! ¡YUURI HA DESPERTADO! DESPERTÓ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS Y AL PARECER TODO ESTÁ BIEN. ¡DESPERTÓ! ¡DESPERTÓ! —la voz de Viktor no podía escucharse más feliz y emocionada y Yuri... Yuri sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies, pero en seguida se sintió como si una onda de adrenalina se liberara por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido una descarga de energía, ni siquiera se percató del momento en que pisó la cola de Fluvsky, cayendo duramente al suelo luego de que la felina soltara un maullido lleno de furia.

—Iré cuanto antes a Japón —dijo apenas recuperó el teléfono en sus manos.

—¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo? —preguntó.

—Está muy bien. Nos vemos mañana —colgó.

—¿Vamos a Japón?

—Vamos.

El rubio corrió a la habitación de su abuelo y lo despertó para decirle sus nuevos planes. Iría a Japón a ver a su amigo, pero regresaría antes de que las clases dieran inicio, aunque para eso faltaban más de dos meses.

Mientras tanto el moreno se puso a buscar boletos de avión en internet para luego guardar todas sus pertenencias y después ayudar a Yurio a hacer lo mismo. Tenían todo listo para salir temprano en la mañana directo al aeropuerto.

—Yuuri despertó... —aún no podía creerlo—. ¡Despertó! —abrazó a su amigo con mucha efusividad, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía lo soltó al instante, aunque el otro no le permitió alejarse mucho. Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Te lo dije, te dije que era fuerte y que se recuperaría —murmuró con cariño sin deshacer el contacto.

Yuri no dijo nada, sólo correspondió y aguantó sus ganas de llorar por la felicidad.

 ** _> >><<<_**

Se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, su vuelo se había retrasado muchas horas, tiempo que utilizaron para hacer algo de provecho:

—¿En qué nos quedamos ayer? —se sentó en la misma banca que su amigo, demasiado cerca para ser precisos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dejó de ver el folleto que tenía en mano y le prestó atención al kazajo—. _Cerca, demasiado cerca_ —pensó al tenerlo a su lado, casi encima de él.

—No dijiste que me querías ¿Me quieres o no?

—¡Ah! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡No hablemos de eso!

—Tenemos que hablarlo en algún momento ¿Qué somos? Está claro que amigos no.

—Uhmm... —trató de controlar su nerviosismo.

—No me gusta eso de "amigos con derechos" ¿Qué somos? —insistió. Estaba consciente de la presión que hacía sobre el pequeño rubio, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería probar cómo reaccionaba, con eso mediría su nivel de madurez.

—Amigos, somos amigos.

El otro rio un poco.

—No lo somos.

—Tú no me has pedido que seamos otra cosa —desvió sus ojos al techo, nervioso y esperando que captara su indirecta.

—En ese caso ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—N-nosotros ya salimos.

—Sí, como amigos. Yo te estoy proponiendo algo diferente.

—Sí quiero.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 93 con destino a Japón, favor de acercarse a la puerta de acceso número 2"

Otabek se puso de pie, tomó las maletas y le extendió una mano al rubio, quien, dubitativo la tomó después de pensarlo mucho. Estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso por ese simple acto, y cómo no, si todos a su alrededor se les quedaban viendo raro.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso —murmuró mientras hacían fila para abordar—. Esperaré a que seas mayor de edad para que seamos novios de verdad, por lo pronto quiero que me conozcas más y que comiences a estar seguro de lo que siento por ti —se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

El rubio lo miró como si fuera el ser más perfecto en la faz de la tierra. Ciertamente no se sentía preparado para una relación al estilo Viktor y Yuuri, quería algo así, sí, pero no a sus dieciséis años. Estaba consciente de que aún era algo infantil en ocasiones y... bueno, eso no se le podía quitar de un día para otro. Necesitaba tiempo, madurar y Otabek lo entendía a la perfección.

—Gracias... —suspiró con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras apretaba más el agarre en sus manos.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_04/01/2017_ **


	10. Fin de Semana a Solas

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**10**

**"Fin de semana a solas"**

**_Suiza._ **

Estaba lavando los platos que se utilizaron en la cena. Su pareja lo había sorprendido con una noche romántica, por eso fue su gran urgencia al llevarse a Phichit de la casa del japonés. ¡Su novio le había mandado mensaje informándole de una cena romántica! Obviamente tenía que apurarse a regresar a su país.

Sonrió al recordar a sus dos amigos que iniciaban en estas ondas del amor, y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras cursis de su amigo Viktor.

**_Flash Back_ **

—Quiero creer que le propondrás matrimonio y luego tendrán sexo salvaje, de no ser así, ni me pidas consejos —se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor rio un poco y su mirada se oscureció un tanto.

—Precisamente es lo que quiero hacer...

—¡Ya era hora!

—Pero no le propondré matrimonio. Por lo pronto quiero sólo celebrar todas las fechas que no pudimos disfrutar juntos.

—No sé, suena un poco tonto. Los cumpleaños de ambos ya pasaron, también navidad y año nuevo y... —silenció al ver cómo su amigo se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba amenazadoramente—. Va, va. Es muy tierno y cursi —suspiró y vio que su amigo no tuvo suficiente con esa respuesta obligada—. ¡Sí, es muy bello! —su emoción fingida fue muy obvia—. ¿Contento?

El otro sonrió satisfecho.

—Pero en serio, hombre... ¡Yo pensé que le propondrías matrimonio ya!

—¡Cállate! —le dio un fuerte codazo y miró hacia sus espaldas, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado—. No, para llegar a ese punto necesito que esté más seguro de lo que siente por mí.

—¿En serio? Pero si literalmente ha babeado por ti.

—Lo ha hecho por el Viktor que él conoce —aclaró—. No por quien verdaderamente soy —entristeció un poco, y luego de suspirar continuó—. Aún no me conoce del todo, hay ciertos aspectos de mi vida que debo mostrarle antes de orillarlo a tomar una decisión tan importante como lo es el matrimonio.

—¿Qué aspectos? ¿Aún no le has dicho que eres gay?

Ni siquiera alcanzó a reírse, recibió un codazo aún más fuerte que el anterior.

—¿Bisexual?

Viktor lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bueno, ya. Me pongo serio —rio un poquito—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Había pensado en llevarlo a cenar fuera y debido a la poca privacidad que hay aquí opté por llevarlo a un hotel y... ya sabes —rio un poco—. Pero no puedo hacerle eso, es como restarle la importancia que tiene él para mí. Yuuri no es alguien a quien llevas a un hotel de paso sólo para tener sexo. Él es especial, así que...

—Vas a sacar a toda la familia del onsen.

—Exacto. Ya tengo un plan listo para eso, pero necesito ayuda con la cena. No tengo idea de cómo cocinar —admitió entre risitas.

—Siempre fuiste un mimado —suspiró—. No hay remedio, te ayudaré con la cocina. Y le diré a los otros para que se unan a la buena causa: "Cena romántica para la pérdida de la virginidad de Yuuri" — alzó sus manos al aire, como si se imaginara una pancarta con ese título—. Todos apoyarán.

Ahora fue el turno de Viktor para soltar una risilla.

—Suena tentador —bebió su último trago de sake—. Gracias.

—¿Entonces lo harán en su cuarto? ¡O en las aguas termales! Vaya... que cochinotes.

El peliplata se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser con violencia ante un divertidísimo Chris.

—¿Acaso acerté con lo de las aguas?

—Eso... —tosió—... es información confidencial —ahora rio con ganas. En un principio le incomodaba que su amigo fuera tan abierto en cuanto al sexo se tratara, hablaba de él sin ningún pudor, incomodando a más de uno. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello e incluso se divertía con sus comentarios.

—Bien, procedamos con los consejos para el momento de la acción —se tronó los dedos y sonrió con malicia.

De acuerdo... Viktor aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a eso. Se puso nervioso y buscó con la mirada alguna salvación.

—¡Yurio! —lo atrapó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él. Sabía que con un menor de edad presente, su amigo se contendría un poco.

—¿Qué quieres? —frunció el ceño.

—Quería... —fue interrumpido.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre están juntos? —interrogó Chris con mucha curiosidad al ver que Otabek no se le separaba ni un minuto. Éste iba a responder algo, pero el rubio le cubrió la boca a su amigo y espetó:

—Eso no importa ahora —frunció más su ceño y miró de nuevo a Viktor—. ¿Qué quieres, viejo?

—Necesito la casa sola durante todo el fin de semana que viene.

—¿Nos estás corriendo?

—No, si quieres pueden quedarse —se encogió de hombros—. Pero debo advertirte que Yuuri dejará de ser virgen después de este sábado —sonrió ampliamente—. Tú sabes si decides quedarte o no.

—¡Demonios! Eso fue mucha información para mí —se dio media vuelta y se fue junto con su amigo.

—Pobre niño. Lo traumaste.

—Claro que no, no lo conoces —soltó entre risillas.

—Bien, ya te deshiciste de esos dos. Ahora vamos directo a la acción —se volvió a tronar los dedos y el peligris trago en seco. Sí, todavía le incomodaban un poco sus consejos, pero creía que quizás le serían de ayuda en un futuro muy cercano.

**_Fin Flash Back_ **

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa noche. Estaba feliz por sus amigos y sólo deseaba que ahora mismo la estuvieran pasando en grande. Disfrutaba mucho ver la relación que había entre Yuuri y Viktor, pues le recordaba un poco a sí mismo y a su pareja cuando recién comenzaban a salir.

De pronto sintió un agarre suave y firme desde atrás. Unas grandes manos sobre sus caderas lo apresaban en un fogoso abrazo. Enseguida sintió un beso en el cuello y un susurro al oído.

—¿Vas a venir a la cama? Te extraño.

Un adorable sonrojo adornó las mejillas del suizo. Cualquiera que lo viera no se lo creería, pues siempre tenía esa actitud desinhibida y un tanto pervertida, a diferencia de ahora: tímido y cariñoso. O al menos así era con su pareja, sólo cuando éste lo abrazaba de esa forma, haciéndolo sentir deseado y amado.

Sonrió y se giró para devolverle el beso con creces.

 ** _> >><<<_**

**_Yuuri._ **

El trinar de algunas aves de canto y el leve murmullo de las hojas de los árboles al moverse eran lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar a mi alrededor. Me daba pereza abrir los ojos, estaba tan a gusto bajo mis sábanas, me encontraba calientito y era tanta mi comodidad que no pude evitar estirarme un poco. Estiré mis piernas todo lo posible. Mis músculos reclamaron por el leve esfuerzo, pero no le di importancia y seguí moviéndome un poco, sintiendo el agradable roce de las sábanas contra mi piel desnuda.

¿Desnudo? ¿Estaba desnudo?

Moví los dedos de mi pie derecho un poco y... sí, sentí un cuerpo a mi lado. Demasiado suave, cálido, demasiado agradable. ¿Qué era esto?

No abrí los ojos hasta que el sonido de una cámara tomando una foto llamó mi atención. Escuché el mismo ruido un par de veces más hasta que fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Mi segunda sorpresa del día me la llevé nada más al abrir bien los ojos y distinguir que bajo mi mejilla tenía una almohada muy cómoda. Y si tenía alguna duda sobre si lo que había pasado anoche había sido un sueño o no, en ese instante quedó resuelta por completo, la mayor prueba palpitaba contra mi oído. Sólo podía distinguir una llanura de piel totalmente blanca ante mis ojos, distinguiendo con facilidad una que otra marca hecha por mis dientes en ese pecho desnudo –igual que el mío- tan suave y llamativo. Poco después tomé consciencia del resto de mi cuerpo enredado alrededor del suyo. No me tomó más de un segundo confirmar que no eran las únicas partes expuestas.

Alcé la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos tan perfectos, su sonrisa modorra y una que otra marca de la almohada en su mejilla. Se veía tremendamente adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo.

—B-buenos días.

—Buenos días mi amor —besó mi frente con tanta ternura que suspiré. Él se alejó sonriendo y me besó lentamente, dejando que sus labios se deslizasen por los míos con suavidad, dejándome saborear su aliento ¿A menta? y disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese beso me provocaba.

Los recuerdos claros y nítidos de anoche llegaron como golpes a mi mente. ¡Dios! Lo hicimos, lo hicimos...

De pronto sentí cómo movió su mano de forma maestra entre las mantas hasta deslizar los dedos por mi pierna, sujetó justo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla y subió mi muslo sobre su cintura. De esa manera me tenía rodeándole por completo con mis piernas, y pude sentir así su desnudez contra la mía. Gemí ante el roce de esas partes tan sensibles, y me animé a alzar el rostro lo suficiente para verlo y notar que sus ojos tenían ese brillo oscuro que me hacía estremecer.

—Hace muy buen día —murmuró quedito, su aliento era fresco. No supe en qué momento se había levantado a cepillarse los dientes. Eso me dio un poco de pena, pues yo aún no lo hacía y aun así me besó.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? —continuó al ver que no respondía—. Estaremos solos hasta mañana en la mañana —acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Su mirada era intensa, profunda, y me hubiera perdido en ella de no ser porque uno de mis pies se posó accidentalmente sobre su trasero—. ¡Yuuri! —exclamó titiritando—. ¡No es invierno y comoquiera tus pies parecen hielo!

Sentí cómo toda su piel se erizaba. Sonreí y solté una risita que pronto se convirtió en carcajada al sentir sus dedos cosquilleando mis plantas. Pensé en darle una patada, pero no podía ni siquiera respirar bien debido a mi risa estridente. Comencé a retorcerme. Uno de sus brazos me sujetaba con fuerza y el otro no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas con sus dedos. Escuché que pronto comenzó a reír también, pero su risa terminó abruptamente, convirtiéndose en un largo gemido.

—Yuuri... —dejó de hacerme cosquillas y me apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ahora fue mi turno de gemir al sentir el roce de nuestras partes más íntimas. —Oh Yuuri —repitió contra la piel de mi cuello y yo sólo arqueé mi espalda al sentirlo frotarse contra mí sin ningún pudor.

—V-Viktor, para...

No lo hizo, siguió frotando.

—No quiero detenerme —murmuró—. Y tú tampoco quieres que lo haga —se separó un poco y miró mi expresión con detenimiento—. Es increíble... —soltó una risilla y yo me avergoncé sin saber con exactitud de qué—....que te sigas sonrojando a pesar de todo lo que hicimos anoche —frotó mi nariz contra la suya en un gesto demasiado tierno—. Cumplí mi palabra.

No entendí a lo que se refería y pareció notarlo.

—Te dije que haríamos más ejercicio anoche —rio—. A eso me refería. Y tú cumpliste también, me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en la vida, pero me pregunto si...—di un respingo al sentir su mano apretando mi trasero con fuerza—...puedo disfrutar de mi regalo por tiempo ilimitado.

—Oh, Viktor —un jadeo extraño salió de mi boca cuando nuevamente se frotó contra mí, sólo que más fuerte y preciso. ¿Lo íbamos a hacer de nuevo? Oh cielos, sí, por favor.

**_Narradora._ **

El ruso quitó las incómodas sábanas, echándolas a un lado y posando su cuerpo entero contra el del menor, percatándose de la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos. Katsuki se veía pequeño e indefenso, delgadito y tierno, mientras que él... ya había recuperado su peso normal, su musculatura y todo lo que esto conllevaba. Sí, Yuuri se veía pequeño en comparación con Viktor.

—¿Q-qué haces? —jadeó cuando el otro abrió sus piernas de par en par, maravillado con su elasticidad y sin borrar en ningún momento esa sonrisa traviesa combinada con su oscura mirada.

No había prenda que ocultara la desnudez de ninguno. Tampoco había cortinas que los protegieran de la luz del sol que se colaba ahora por las ventanas. Iluminando el cuarto y permitiendo que la visión de sus cuerpos fuera muy clara. Yuuri estaba muy avergonzado. Su cuerpo se había emocionado con las caricias de Viktor desde hace mucho, y su creciente erección se encargaba de demostrárselo a su amado, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Pero lo que Yuuri nunca se imaginó fue que descendiera lentamente por todo su torso, dejando un sendero de saliva y besos ardientes por doquier, que después brincaron a la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. El japonés soltó un fuerte gemido cuando no sólo los labios de Viktor recorrían ascendentemente por su piel hasta llegar a su ingle.

— _Demasiado cerca, muy cerca_ —se repetía una y mil veces al sentir el aliento caliente en esa zona tan sensible—. ¡¡Viktor!! —gimió con fuerza cuando sintió la nariz del otro rozándose con su palpitante erección. ¿Acaso iba a hacer, lo que creía que iba a hacer?

—Déjame probarlo, sólo un poco —sonrió traviesamente sin moverse de su lugar. Miró a su amante y un enorme sentimiento de ternura lo invadió. El pequeño estaba completamente azorado. Su respiración era errática y el sonrojo le llegaba desde las orejas hasta el cuello, con su mirada atenta a cada movimiento de él—. Yuuri —soltó una risita—. ¿Esto es muy embarazoso para ti?

Pensó que quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, después de todo apenas ayer tuvo su primera experiencia sexual. _"No, él aprende rápido, podemos hacerlo"_ pensó.

—Demasiado...

—En verdad eres adorable —suspiró, conteniéndose y considerando la opción de desechar su idea inicial al ver que su pequeño seguía siendo un poco inocente como para hacer esas cosas.

—¿En serio lo harás? —sus ojos brillaban, suplicando por obtener esa nueva experiencia, pero sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido decían todo lo contrario. Por primera vez, Viktor no supo leer las facciones de su amado. Hizo nota mental de agregar esa al repertorio y apuntar luego su significado.

—Sólo si eso es lo que deseas —su voz salió más sensual de lo que imaginó jamás.

—Yo... —Desvió la cabeza hacia un lado, no soportaba el peso de esos ojos azules brillando con tal intensidad—. Hazlo.

Viktor pudo sentir cómo su corazón casi se paralizaba. Sonrió con ansias contenidas y tomó las manos de su amado para ponerlas sobre sus mejillas.

—Entonces quiero que no apartes la mirada. Mírame —pidió con una sonrisita un tanto nerviosa—. Es la primera vez que hago esto. Si no te gusta... sólo detenme —afirmó las manos de él sobre sus propias mejillas, sintiendo cómo Yuuri las acariciaba con cariño a pesar del temblor en ellas.

—E-está bien.

Los ojos azules y los de color chocolate se unieron en una larga mirada, pegados como imanes. Viktor sonrió y movió un poco su rostro para sentir más las caricias en sus mejillas, tomó aire y suspiró antes de sostener una de esas manos y besarlas con devoción. Estaba nervioso. Las ansias por probarlo lo carcomían, pero al mismo tiempo temía hacer algo que no le gustara, temía hacerle daño o incluso que le resultara incómodo y poco placentero.

Entonces descendió su rostro de nuevo a su entrepierna, pero antes de llegar al plato fuerte, decidió comenzar por repartir pequeños besos por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a su ingle donde decidió usar un poco los dientes, sólo rozándolos al pasar, no se atrevió a morder nada, sabía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser esa parte de su anatomía. Supo que hacía bien su trabajo cuando pequeños jadeos escapaban de esos labios.

Sonrió ladinamente y miró el plato fuerte con un hambre intensa.

—¡Vitya! —gimió sonoramente cuando sopló su aliento sobre la puntita. La emoción anticipada era muy grande. Aún no lo tocaba, pero se retorcía de placer con sólo imaginar lo que iba a sentir.

—No cierres tus piernas —pidió.

—L-lo siento, es... involuntario.

¡RIIIING!

—Llaman a la puerta —se sobresaltó Yuuri.

—Déjalos que toquen, que piensen que no hay nadie.

A Yuuri no se le ocurrió contradecirlo, pues tenía de nuevo esos labios besando todo a su alcance. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de Katsuki y el sutil ruidito que hacían los labios de Viktor sobre su blanca y sensible piel. O así era hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, y con mucha mayor insistencia. Ambos decidieron ignorarlo, pero fue imposible cuando dejaron el dedo pegado en el timbre. Habían pasado más de treinta segundos y seguían tocándolo.

—¡Demonios! —golpeó el colchón con un puño cerrado. Se incorporó un poco y se dispuso a ir a abrir. Estaba enojado.

—Maldición, Viktor, déjalos que toquen —lo jaló de nuevo a la cama, tumbándolo sobre sí.

—Van a descomponer el timbre y tu mamá no estará feliz con eso —tomó sus manos y las besó con cariño—. Iré a correrlos —se puso de pie y tomó una yukata para cubrir su desnudez—. Ahora vuelvo, no se te ocurra vestirte —le advirtió antes de mirar todo su cuerpo detenidamente. Soltó una risita y salió de ahí.

Yuuri suspiró con pesadez y se cubrió con las sábanas casi por completo. Sentir esa mirada pervertida sobre él le había gustado tanto que...

—Oh Viktor, no tardes —se mordió el labio inferior. Su entrepierna palpitaba dolorosamente.

El ruso corrió olímpicamente, atravesando todo el onsen hasta llegar a la puerta principal y abrir con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué quieren?!

El joven dejó de tocar el timbre y sonrió ampliamente. Nikiforov lo miró sin poder creerlo.

—¡Sabía que sí había gente en casa!

— _¿Es en serio?_ —pensó con fastidio, considerando la posibilidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y volver con su amante—. _No... tranquilo Viktor, tranquilo. Es el más grande fan de Yuuri, debes ser amable_ —se repitió una y mil veces en la mente antes de esbozar una sonrisa totalmente falsa y forzada—. ¡Minami-kun! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿¡Se encuentra Yuuri?! Supe que despertó del coma, pero había estado viajando y hasta hoy volví a Japón ¡Quisiera verlo! ¡Por favor! —pidió con sus enormes ojos brillando.

—Uhmm... lo siento, pero Yuuri está algo indispuesto, él...

—¡Puedo ayudarlo! ¡Tengo un primo que es doctor y...!

—Yuuri está durmiendo.

—Oh... en ese caso puedo esperarlo —sonrió angelicalmente.

—No sé cuánto tarde en despertar.

—No importa, esperaré.

—Puede que despierte hasta mañana.

—Entonces... ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?

El ruso se llevó una mano al rostro, y exasperado soltó un pesado suspiro, conteniendo sus ganas de sólo cerrar la puerta y darse media vuelta.

No había remedio.

—Está bien, pasa —abrió más la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Le pidió que esperara en la sala mientras iba a "despertar a Yuuri".

Caminó con pasos muy pesados y molestos hasta llegar a su recámara.

—Amor, vístete. Tienes visita —espetó de mala gana mientras deslizaba la puerta corrediza. Pero nadie lo preparó para lo que iba a ver a continuación.

Yuuri, sí, SU Yuuri, estaba sentado en medio de la cama con sus piernas cruzadas mientras abrazaba una gran almohada que cubría muy bien su anatomía. Su tierno rostro estaba apoyado sobre la almohada, se veía tan sexy y sensual ante los ojos del ruso, quien era inconsciente de que su amado no lo hacía con esa intención. Simplemente se había cansado de esperar y decidió abrazarse a algo para no sentirse solo.

—¡Vitya! —sonrió angelicalmente al verlo entrar—. Te tardaste mucho —infló sus cachetes, haciendo un tierno puchero.

—¡Dios mío! —se abrazó a sí mismo mientras se sonrojaba por completo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, temiendo sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién?

—Minami...

—Oh... —resopló—. Le hubieras inventado algo —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

—Lo intenté —rio, pensó que se emocionaría por la visita del menor—. Pero es muy insistente, quiere verte.

—Bien, iré rápido, lo saludaré y volveremos a lo nuestro.

—Vaya... —sonrió, coqueto—. Mi Yuuri se está volviendo muy "eros".

—¡No digas esas cosas así como así! —se avergonzó y salió de la cama con prisa, olvidando la debilidad en sus piernas.

—¡Tranquilo! —lo sostuvo antes de que cayera, Yuuri se aferró a sus brazos y masculló unos improperios en japonés que el ruso no logró entender, pero vio la frustración en sus facciones.

—Estoy... —apretó los dientes—. Estoy harto de esto ¿Hasta cuándo volveré a la normalidad? —apretó la yukata azul de su amante entre sus puños.

El otro sonrió muy débilmente y con tristeza. Lo entendía a la perfección. Su mundo había sido pura miel sobre hojuelas desde anoche; habían permanecido en su burbuja de perfección, hasta que Yuuri puso un pie sobre el suelo, trayendo con ello la fea realidad: su incapacidad aún notable.

El ruso le puso una yukata encima para cubrir su desnudez, la acomodó como debía y recorrió suavemente los brazos de su amado hasta sostener con firmeza sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Solucionaremos eso con el tiempo —juntó su frente con la de él, obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos—. Estaré contigo en cada paso de tu recuperación ¿Lo recuerdas? —alzó una mano hasta acariciar su mejilla y parte de su nuca antes de atraerlo a un suave y hermoso beso—. Ahora vamos con Minami, lo saludas y lo despides para volver a lo nuestro —rozó sus labios con los de él—. Quisiera que nos bañáramos juntos —soltó de pronto, admirando los bonitos ojos sorprendidos de Katsuki, brillando ante la propuesta.

—Me encantaría —aceptó la mano que ahora le ofrecía su novio y caminó junto a él cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la sala, donde un emocionado Minami lo recibió.

—¡Yuuri! —se paró como resorte del sofá y se echó encima del pelinegro, quien casi cae al piso al tener al jovencito aferrado por completo a su cuerpo, casi como un koala. De no ser por Viktor -quien miró todo con enfado- se habría caído al suelo.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó el ruso con verdadera molestia y algo de celos al ver cómo el muchacho abrazaba a su Yuuri.

—Está bien, Viktor —le sonrió a su pareja—. Estoy bien, no ocurrió nada.

—¡Lo siento!

—Yuuri aún está débil, no deberías acercártele así.

Katsuki entornó los ojos hacia su pareja. Ese comentario no venía al caso.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pequeño.

—Está bien, no te sientas mal —le sonrió amablemente a su querido fan.

—Bueno... ya se saludaron, ya platicaron... —tomó la mano de su novio—... es hora de que Yuuri descanse.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —se desanimó mucho.

—Viktor —le dio un suave codazo—. Vayamos a la sala a platicar un rato.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —el menor tomó el brazo de su ídolo y lo encaminó al sofá para dos, donde se sentó con él.

Viktor se quedó en medio del corredor, aún con el brazo que sostenía a Yuuri extendido en el aire, y con una expresión de incredulidad incomparable.

— _Ok, respira y cuenta hasta mil, no, que sea hasta un millón_ —pensaba con frustración. Ésta sólo incrementó al escuchar los comentarios halagadores de su pareja dirigidos al niño. Bueno, ya no se veía tan niño como lo recordaba. En realidad había crecido mucho en este año, ya estaba del mismo tamaño que Yuuri y eso que apenas tenía dieciocho años.

Caminó hasta dejarse caer en el sillón frente al que ya estaba ocupado. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyó el codo sobre el descansabrazos y llevó un par de dedos a su sien, taladrando con la mirada al niño que no dejaba de tomar las manos de SU Yuuri. Definitivamente se arrepintió de no haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando, sólo podía sentir cómo su estómago se llenaba de bilis al ver cómo su novio correspondía las sonrisas del joven. ¿Por qué le sonreía así? ¡No! Esas sonrisas debían de ser sólo para él.

Y Yuuri no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada ni un segundo ¿Por qué?

Comenzó a golpetear el suelo con su pie descalzo, fue sin darse cuenta, pero los otros dos lo notaron, en especial Yuuri, quien de inmediato miró a su pareja y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al notar su filosa y profunda mirada.

Una alerta se prendió en la mente de Yuuri, de pronto se puso nervioso e intentó cortar la conversación con su admirador, disculpándose e inventando que no se sentía muy bien. Volvió a mirar a su pareja y ahora ésta sonreía con algo de diversión maléfica.

Finalmente Minami se despidió, prometiendo ir a visitarlo en unos días para ponerle al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo del patinaje desde que cayó en coma. Katsuki se emocionó mucho, pues había intentado sacar el tema con Viktor, pero éste siempre cambiaba la conversación cada vez que podía.

—Dijiste que lo despedirías rápido, su visita duró mucho —le reclamó un segundo después de que Minami saliera por la puerta principal.

—¡Viktor! —puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, molesto—. Estaba diciendo cosas muy importantes que nos conciernen a los dos ¿No le pusiste atención?

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Sí, debía admitir que se la pasó taladrando a Minami con la mirada y no prestó atención a ninguna de sus palabras. Sólo podía ver cómo se atrevía a tocar a su amado Yuuri y a sonreírle de esa forma tan... ¡Argh!

—Me lo imaginé —farfulló con algo de enojo mientras se encaminaba cuidadosamente hacia el sillón más cercano, el cual no vio bien y terminó tropezándose al suelo después de golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie contra la esquina del mueble—. ¡Kuso! —se hizo bolita sobre el piso de madera.

—¡Yuuri! —el aludido no llegó lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarlo del piso—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Mi dedo chiquito! ¡Kuso! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Esto duele!

El peligris se quedó estático en su lugar.

—Yuuri... no sabía que podías decir tantas palabrotas juntas... —soltó una risilla traviesa.

—¡Tú! —lo apuntó con un dedo, y por primera vez el otro pudo ver unas lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos—. Ya no me molestes, que ni siquiera me dejaste platicar a gusto con Minami-kun —se puso de pie con dificultad y cojeó hacia el sillón.

—Le gustas —soltó de pronto.

—Claro que no.

—Le-gus-tas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Él sólo es un admirador mío, así como yo te he admirado siempre y... —se dio cuenta de lo que decía—...oh. Uhm... no me digas que estabas celoso.

—No.

—Pero... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Sigo celoso! —se paró frente a él en el sofá—. Y te lo haré pagar con creces. Desperdiciamos una hora de nuestro domingo en ese niño, no quiero perder más tiempo —se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial.

—V-Viktor ¿Qué haces?

—Te dije que tomaríamos un baño.

Así lo llevó hasta el área donde los clientes suelen lavarse antes de entrar a las aguas termales. Lo sentó en un banquito y trajo las cosas necesarias para bañarlo. Le arrancó la yukata después de quitarse la suya.

—Yuuri, es un poco tonto lo que estoy por decirte, pero... —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rojo al tenerlo sentado frente a él, desnudo y totalmente entregado—... siempre tuve una extraña fantasía.

—¿Fa-fantasía? —seguía sentado, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, de pronto se sintió muy avergonzado.

—Ducharnos juntos... lavar tu cuerpo mientras tú me abrazas, lavar tu cabello... es extraño, lo sé —se avergonzó.

—N-no lo es —desvió la mirada—. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

Los ojos del otro se iluminaron como dos farolas. Lo levantó y se lo llevó a una de las duchas privadas. Abrió la llave para que el agua saliera tibia, pero Yuuri modificó la temperatura, poniéndola completamente caliente.

—¡Está ardiendo! —se quejó el ruso, asombrándose al ver cómo su amante se ponía bajo el agua sin ningún problema.

—Así me gusta —soltó una risilla, arrastrándolo con él.

Estaban parados bajo la regadera, el agua estaba hirviendo y la sangre bajo su piel también. Los fuertes brazos de Viktor apresaban contra la pared a su pequeño katsudon, no dejándole escapatoria hacia ningún lado. Miró su lindo rostro y se supo el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerlo como pareja.

Viktor tomó una esponja y la llenó de jabón para pasarla por todo el cuerpo de su amado. Comenzó con el cuello, el pecho, los brazos, las axilas (Le hizo cosquillas aquí) sus caderas y luego enredó una a una las piernas de Katsuki alrededor de él para lavarlas con total dedicación. Eso le trajo un par de malos recuerdos que fueron captados al instante por Yuuri, éste tomó su mejilla con cariño y lo obligó a mirarlo. Y es que Viktor recordó aquellos días no muy lejanos en los que pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo, estando inconsciente.

—No estamos más en esos días. No dejes que los recuerdos te agobien, estoy aquí contigo... y va a ser así hasta que tú lo decidas —sus palabras fueron sinceras y directas, su mirada decidida le dio una seguridad enorme al ruso, quién mostró una gigante sonrisa y asaltó sus labios con hambre atrasada.

—Entonces quédate conmigo para siempre.

El otro se sorprendió un poco, pues no lo decía en broma.

—Quiero que no nos separemos, quiero una vida contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Parece una propuesta de matrimonio —medio se rio, medio se sonrojó.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—Viktor... —su rostro se llenó de emociones difíciles de explicar. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos hasta pegarlo a sus labios. Ambos estaban bajo el chorro de agua y la sensación era maravillosa—. Es mi turno —tomó la esponja y comenzó a lavar con cariño todo el cuerpo de su amante, quien se dejó hacer mientras tomaba otra esponja y limpiaba un poco más a su amado. Lo divertido llegó cuando ambos se ayudaron a lavarse el cabello.

—¡Me entró al ojo! —se quejó escandalosamente, agitando las manos.

—¡Ponte bajo el agua! —lo jaló, pero el ruso se negaba a poner su rostro bajo el agua ardiendo—. No seas exagerado —soltó una risilla mientras usaba su mano para retirar con cariño, casi maternal, los restos de champú.

—Me has salvado.

—Ahora tu ojo está hinchado y rojo —rio—. Te ves raro.

—Oh...—se desanimó y en venganza revolvió bruscamente el liso cabello negro de su pareja, dejándole un peinado demasiado punk—. No creo verme más ridículo que tú —estalló en carcajadas—. Pareces una estrella de rock.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri para hacerle un peinado chistoso. Aprovechó a que su cabello plateado era más largo de lo normal para levantarlo todo en su coronilla, haciéndolo parecer una larga antena saliendo de su cabeza. Katsuki estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Dios! —rio, casi ahogándose—. ¡Si tan sólo pudieras verte!

—¿Me veo sexy? —alzó una ceja galantemente.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! —calló la carcajada cuando lo metieron bajo el chorro del agua. Pegando su espalda a la pared.

—Tú sí te ves sexy, sea como sea, siempre te ves sexy —pegó su frente contra la de él, descendió sus manos hasta las caderas y las apretó con fuerza, sacando un gemido de su pareja—. Yuuri —suspiró—. Necesito hacerte mío una vez más —lo abrazó para hacerle notar su ya entera excitación.

Las piernas del otro se hicieron gelatina. Viktor tuvo que sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pero pronto recuperó fuerza, y sin decir nada se echó a sus labios con ferocidad, arrancándole varios suspiros al mayor cuando se le ocurrió usar sus dientes para morderle con ganas el labio inferior, entonces Viktor se le despegó un poco para besar, morder y succionar la piel blanca de su cuello. Vio las marcas que dejaron sus dientes la noche anterior, se notaban demasiado. Pasó su lengua por esa cicatriz en un tipo de disculpa por haber sido un poco salvaje.

Sonrió orgulloso cuando vio que el miembro de Yuuri estaba totalmente despierto. La erección de ambos estuvo presente desde que se desnudaron, pero ninguno se había atrevido a deshacer esos momentos divertidos al bañarse, sin embargo, sus instintos más bajos les pedían ceder ante sus deseos.

—Necesito hacerlo ya —apretó las nalgas de Katsuki con fuerza.

—No te estoy deteniendo... —gimió contra sus labios—...hazme tuyo, Vitya.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No se contuvo más, apretó ahora sus caderas y lo giró hasta empotrarlo contra la pared. Pegó sus caderas contra las de él, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos acompañada con el chorro de agua caliente que sólo lo prendía más. Esa posición le daba libre acceso para acariciar el pecho de su amado. Así recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro de esa tersa piel, descendiendo cada vez más hasta que sus manos se hallaron estimulando más esa erección.

—¡Viktor! —gemía una y otra vez. Sus manos rasguñaban el azulejo de la pared mientras se retorcía por la emoción al saber lo que estaba por venir. Las manos del ruso lo sostenían por las caderas, intentando mantenerlo quieto, pues éste comenzó a mover su trasero contra las caderas del otro, incitándolo provocativamente.

Nikiforov se deleitaba con el hermoso paisaje ante él. No podía creer que una espalda lograra ser tan condenadamente sexy, y más con esos leves movimientos que hacía con cada caricia que él le brindaba. Dios... se moría por hacerlo suyo de una vez, pero antes quería proporcionarle un poco de placer. Se inclinó lo suficiente para repartir un montón de besos por toda su espalda sin dejar de estimular su miembro con ambas manos, vaya que requería de las dos para hacer el trabajo debidamente. Su lívido aumentó cuando el pelinegro detuvo sus manos y murmuró entrecortadamente unas palabras.

—Hazlo... ya... ahora. No voy a aguantar mucho —lo miró por sobre su hombro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, cegados por la pasión del momento. Entonces el ruso notó cómo las piernas de su amado temblaban un poco.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar más cómodo y... ¡Ah...! —jadeó al sentir cómo el otro le restregaba el trasero por toda su erección—. Chert voz'mi! **_(Damn it!)_** —exclamó, lleno de placer.

—Te dije que lo hicieras, hazlo... —suplicó.

—Los preservativos... —recordó, soltando a su amado en el acto.

—¡Kuso! Viktor, hazlo ya —le dio un golpe con su trasero para luego ponerse en una pose un tanto sugerente, con sus nalgas alzadas mientras apoyaba ambas palmas extendidas contra el azulejo de la pared.

—Oh, Yuuri —gimió, apresándolo con sus brazos y besando su nuca y espalda con vehemencia. Se pegó a él, haciendo que sintiera su cuerpo desnudo pegadito a su espalda. El calor de Yuuri en ese momento era increíble: abrasador, cómodo, reconfortante, incitante. Entonces tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a esa entrada tan estrecha que lo esperaba con ansias. El otro jadeó al sentir la dureza de su sexo acomodándose en su entrada. Alzó un poco más las caderas y abrió ambas piernas, sintiéndose mareado, aturdido y sofocado. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en las sensaciones, se repitió mentalmente que en esta ocasión no debía doler tanto, no debería de...

—¡Ohhhh! —se contrajo un poco de dolor al sentir que entraba de una sola intención y más aún cuando comenzó a moverse enérgicamente sin esperar ni un segundo—. ¡Viktor! ¡Oh, Viktor! —sin embargo, no le pidió que se detuviera. Lo estaba disfrutando.

—Oh, mi amor —mordió su cuello y es que la sensación de entrar en él sin ningún tipo de protección era tan... exquisita. Sus paredes eran suaves, estrechas y lo retenían con tanta fuerza que su autocontrol se iba a la mierda.

El placer del japonés se incrementó exponencialmente cuando una mano traviesa comenzó a acariciar con insistencia su aún considerable erección.

—¿E-está bien así? —preguntó entrecortadamente. Si Yuuri pudiera ver su rostro, notaría lo azorado que se encontraba, y es que la imagen de un Yuuri completamente excitado, dándole la espalda y meneando las caderas contra las suyas... le provocaba un corto circuito de placer.

—Muy bien —no pudo decir más, su mente estaba concentrada en las sensaciones que su cuerpo le transmitía.

Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo: profundas, duras, placenteras y muy, pero muy intensas. Viktor podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Yuuri lo retenía cada vez que intentaba salir para volver a entrar con un poco más de violencia. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia, no podía detenerse, menos cuando escuchó los gemidos de su amado.

—Vitya... yo creo que... creo que voy a... ¡Ahh!

El orgasmo del menor fue largo y placentero, pero Viktor aún no tenía suficiente. Lo empujó más contra el muro y aumentó la velocidad de cada estocada. Cuando estuvo cerca del clímax salió rápidamente de su amado, éste refunfuñó al sentir el abandono, pero es que el peliplata no dejaría que el cuerpo de su amante se ensuciara, así que dejó salir todo su orgasmo fuera del pelinegro.

—Lo... hubieras dejado... dentro...

Esas palabras lo pusieron tan nervioso que no pudo evitar soltar una risilla tonta. Su Yuuri era maravilloso, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por darle comodidad y placer. Sonrió ampliamente y aún tembloroso por el intenso orgasmo, recargó su frente contra la espalda ardiente de su novio, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos estaban agitados y sudorosos, pero esto último no se notaba debido al chorro de agua que aún caía sobre los dos.

—Eso fue... maravilloso... —las piernas le temblaron y Viktor previno lo que sucedería, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera—. Casi no siento mis piernas... —se espantó un poco.

—Tranquilo, es normal —al fin le vio el rostro y sin esperar un segundo más, le plantó un beso nada inocente en los labios.

—¿Por qué es _normal?_ —su nerviosismo aumentó.

—Uhm... —comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas deslizables que daban hacia las aguas termales—. No lo recuerdo, pero Chris dijo que sí lo era.

—¡¿Chris?! ¿Qué tiene qué ver él en esto?

—Larga historia.

Y así lo metió con cuidado al onsen. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro cuando él hizo lo mismo, sentándose a un lado de Yuuri y pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su paraíso completo estaba ahí. Sentía que si el mundo se acabara en este mismo instante, él se iría con una sonrisa al otro mundo. Esa sensación incrementó cuando sintió que bajo el agua un pie acariciaba su pierna, sonrió y rio entre dientes.

—Dame tu pequeño y adorable pie —pidió de pronto, mirándolo con una sonrisita. El otro también rio y se hizo el tonto.

—Si te doy mi pie, ahora sí me será imposible caminar.

—No me hagas entrar a buscarlo —rio, intentando sonar amenazador, lo cual fue imposible.

—Está bien —soltó una risita cantarina y puso la pierna entera sobre los muslos del peliplata. Ambos estaban sentados en un pequeño escalón que les servía de asiento, el agua les llegaba al pecho y estaba tremendamente agradable—. Eso se siente muy bien —suspiró lleno de placer al sentir el masaje en su pie.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —rio un poco.

—La noche antes de irnos a Barcelona... —murmuró, viendo hacia el techo con una sonrisa boba.

—Así es. Estabas tan avergonzado en ese momento que creí que te desmayarías —rio—. Aunque no has cambiado mucho —confirmó, pues deslizó su mano mucho más arriba, hasta llegar a su muslo, y al acariciarlo bajo el agua obtuvo el mismo resultado: un Yuuri muy sonrojado y nervioso.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho.

—Lo hice —notó la mirada desconcertada de su amante—. Ahora te amo más... —esbozó una tierna sonrisa—. Pensé que era imposible, pero contigo descubrí otro tipo de amor que nunca antes había experimentado. Tengo esta imperante necesidad de permanecer a tu lado, cueste lo que cueste. Si me separo de ti... simplemente moriría, y no estoy exagerando —se puso muy serio. Extendió una mano hasta acariciar su mejilla y atraerlo un poco hacia sí—. Yuuri, te necesito en mi vida más que nada en el mundo, más que el patinaje, más que mis medallas; todo eso pasó a segundo plano desde que aceptaste y correspondiste mis sentimientos.

—Viktor —se le fue el aliento.

—¿Aún tienes dudas de mi amor por ti?

—No hay ni una duda, Vitya —acortó la distancia entre ambos para juntar sus labios en una caricia sublime y maravillosa.

Se separaron luego de un rato y unieron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—Me he vuelto adicto a ti —suspiró pesadamente—. Yuuri, debo decirte algo —lo miró fijamente—. Nunca había sido celoso, hasta ahora. Y quiero hacértelo saber porque... —se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado—... porque fue horrible ver cómo le sonreías a Minami.

El menor estudió atentamente cada facción de su novio, tratando de encontrar la broma en eso, pero no halló ningún indicio de gracia, estaba siendo completamente serio.

—Quiero que esas sonrisas sean sólo para mí.

—Viktor —rio un poco—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

El otro se puso más serio.

—Sólo te digo la verdad. Además, ese chico te quiere, ya te lo dije.

—¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Minami? ¿No, verdad? —alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—En lo absoluto.

—En los medios quieren entrevistarnos a cada uno por separado. Al parecer quieren saber nuestros planes futuros, tanto en el patinaje como en el ámbito personal —sonrió nervioso—. Creo que tendré que decirles que no patinaré en un tiempo.

El corazón del ruso se partió a la mitad.

—Pero te tengo a ti, como pareja y como entrenador. Nada puede ir mejor, sé que regresaré pronto al patinaje, quizás en el 2018 pueda participar de nuevo en los GPF, quiero ganar esa medalla de oro para ti.

Esas dos mitades terminaron siendo miles de pedacitos de corazón ruso. Había palidecido a más no poder, ni siquiera respondió.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué ocurre? —se le acercó y puso una mano en su mejilla.

Nikiforov cerró los ojos con el dolor de su alma reflejado en su expresión. Tomó esa pequeña mano y la apretó más contra su mejilla. Quería decirle la verdad, que jamás en la vida podría volver a patinar, al menos no para concursar. Pero no podía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir los sueños e ilusiones del amor de su vida.

—Te he dicho que no necesito esa medalla de oro. Tenerte a ti es mucho más satisfactorio.

—Pero yo quiero...

—No.

—¿Por qué...? —fue interrumpido.

—No quiero que patines.

—Viktor... ¿Por qué? —se espantó. El otro tuvo que pensar rápido.

—No quiero que vuelvas a accidentarte.

—Oh vamos, es muy poco probable que suceda de nuevo.

—Aun así —tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios—. No quiero que lo hagas.

—Lo seguiré haciendo —sonrió traviesamente, ajeno al sufrimiento de su novio—. Y tú me ayudarás a lograrlo.

—Yuuri —no podía más con esa opresión en su pecho. Quería decirle la verdad ahora mismo, pero si lo hacía destruiría su corazón, además, aún tenía la esperanza de que se pudiera recuperar por completo. Tenía ya casi una semana haciendo llamadas, investigando y usando a sus contactos influyentes para encontrar una solución al problema de Yuuri. Buscó entre los mejores hospitales de rehabilitación física del mundo y encontró varios en Tokio, EUA, Reino Unido, Canadá y Rusia. Todos estaban demasiado lejos de casa y los más cercanos no tenían lo necesario a pesar de ser los mejores. Y su Yuuri se merecía atención de primera, él se encargaría de eso. Lo más probable era que fueran a América o a su ciudad natal, pues justo en San Petersburgo había uno de los mejores hospitales de rehabilitación del mundo—. De acuerdo, haremos lo necesario para que vuelvas a patinar —lo apresó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Una tristeza muy profunda se había apoderado de pronto de su corazón, y eso no tardaría en notarlo su pareja, así que lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza y se consoló a sí mismo. Nadie más sabía sobre la condición del japonés, sólo el señor Katsuki y él.

—¿Qué tienes, Viktor?

Demonios, ya se había dado cuenta.

—Nada —se separó del abrazo sólo para asaltar sus labios con ferocidad. No quería pensar en eso, no más. El beso fue largo y entrañable. Entonces Yuuri se separó despacio, dando un último mordisco sin fuerza a su labio inferior. Se quedaron frente con frente, estudiándose con avidez en la cercanía. Ambos azorados, con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando rápido por el esfuerzo. Viktor fue el primero en recuperarse para seguir con otro beso, más intenso aún, y es que besar a su novio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Amaba trazar con la punta de la lengua el contorno de sus labios, succionarlos por horas hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados, entrar a explorar la cavidad de su boca y perderse en ella para no salir jamás. Esta era una adicción que no podía verse lamentando nunca. Menos con el hombre que lo miraba ahora mismo, muy complacido con su entusiasmo. Entonces decidió bloquear los pensamientos negativos y dar paso a la felicidad que lo había estado inundando desde el sábado en la mañana.

Y así fue como la intensidad inicial dio paso a la curiosidad entre risas y luego a un letargo íntimo, acompañado por esos roces tentativos de sus manos sobre cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance. De pronto el ruso se movió en el agua hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su amado, hundió las manos en la maraña de cabellos color ébano, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y deteniéndose en esa pequeña cicatriz de la cirugía. Admiró por unos segundos la mirada achocolatada de Yuuri, su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver su hermoso rostro nuevamente nublado por la pasión. Y no pudo contener una risita traviesa al sentir cómo lo tenía ya bien sujeto por las caderas con ambas manos. Entonces se atrevió a meter las manos bajo el agua para recorrer su cuerpo con ellas, acariciando esa suave piel que se había vuelto su perdición. Yuuri recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el placer. Y Viktor fue un poco más osado y descendió sus manos a la entrepierna de su pareja.

—¡Yuuri! —exclama admirado—. ¡No tienes llenadera! —rio al sentir la dureza del japonés.

—¡L-lo siento! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, muy avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso, no eres el único —murmuró en un tono profundo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta su entrepierna—. ¿Ves? —sonrió de lado al ver cómo se avergonzaba aún más. Y entonces tuvo una idea increíble.

No dijo nada y tampoco previó a su novio de sus futuras acciones. Simplemente se le separó, se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones para después sentarse con suavidad sobre el regazo de su amado, dándole la espalda y presionando su trasero estratégicamente sobre esa zona tan sensible que clamaba por ser estimulada.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Sólo quiero que me abraces... —no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el de ojos cafés pasó sus brazos por los costados de su pareja, abrazándolo por la cintura y desde atrás.

—¿Sólo eso? —murmuró en su oído después de apoyar el mentón sobre su hombro. En un arranque de seguridad, se atrevió a besar su cuello lentamente pero con profundidad, dejando huella de sus labios con cada beso. Ascendió un poco hasta apresar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Viktor soltó un gemido un tanto fuerte. Ambos tenían eso en común, sus oídos eran zonas altamente erógenas y sabían aprovecharlo al máximo. Así pues, Katsuki mordisqueó su oreja con sensualidad, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento—. Me gustas tanto... —murmuró contra la piel de su nuca después de mover sus cabellos. Si estuvieran frente a frente, habría notado el tierno sonrojo en el mayor—. Tu piel sabe muy bien —no fueron sólo sus labios los que probaron esa tersa piel.

—Oh Yuuri —suspiró profundamente, pero dio un respingo cuando sintió una caricia sobre los rasguños de su espalda.

—No puedo creer que te hice esto —se avergonzó mucho—. Lo siento tanto.

El ruso rio y miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro.

—Recuerda: Son heridas de batalla —le guiñó un ojo, pero Yuuri no le permitió decir más, pues atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, sintiendo cómo éstos ya estaban hinchados por tanto beso. No habían parado desde ayer.

—Me enloqueces —gruñó contra los labios de Viktor al sentir cómo éste pegaba su espalda un poco más hacia su pecho, logrando en consecuencia una presión mayor en su miembro ya adolorido.

—Amor... —murmuró después de sentir que lo rodeaba con sus brazos delgados, usando más fuerza que antes.

—¿Mhm? —apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Viktor.

—Quiero... —se acomodó todavía más hacia el pecho de su pareja—... arrancarte de nuevo la virginidad, pero... —sonrió maquiavélicamente—... de otra forma.

Yuuri se estremeció. Entendió de inmediato lo que tenía en mente, pues sintió el trasero de Viktor restregándose contra su miembro, lo hacía lenta y deliciosamente.

—Oh no. Eso no —palideció, agitándose como si hubiera descubierto que en vez de agua había lava a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió como niño mimado.

—Porque... —¡ah! —gimió ante una caricia nada inocente—. ¡Detente! ¡No seas tramposo! —enrojeció—. Es... es porque no quiero que te duela.

—No me va a doler —se incorporó lo suficiente para girar y dejar de darle la espalda. Se sentó sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas abiertas, mostrando que él también poseía mucha elasticidad. En esta posición sus miembros se rozaban deliciosamente bajo el agua. Extendió sus manos hasta las mejillas del menor y las apretó con cariño—. Y si me duele, estaré feliz porque eres tú quien lo provoca —dio un corto beso a sus labios antes de sumergir ambas manos bajo el agua para tomar la erección de Yuuri entre sus manos y dirigirla lentamente hacia su entrada.

—No... no lo hagas —jadeó—. Es mi primera vez y... ¡Ah!

Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza cuando introdujo la puntita. Viktor imaginándose lo que Yuuri sintió cuando se lo hizo, y éste último maravillándose con esa nueva sensación de entrar lentamente en alguien.

—También es mi primera vez —suspiró y jadeó un poco al sentir algo de dolor. Alejó el miembro de Yuuri de su entrada y en su lugar llevó la mano de su amado a esa zona, indicándole qué hacer. Yuuri entendió lo que pedía, y ya sin tantos titubeos introdujo un dedo dentro de su amado, preparándolo para recibirlo por primera vez—. Sé gentil —fue lo único que pidió el ruso antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amado.

Yuuri lo sentía muy estrecho, no entendía cómo podría penetrarlo sin hacerle sentir tanto dolor. Pero la pasión y la necesidad de Viktor eran mayores. Le pidió que introdujera un dedo más, Yuuri lo hizo, y después de un rato de estarlo dilatando, supuso que sería momento de hacerlo. Viktor pensó lo mismo, pues se incorporó sólo lo suficiente como para sentarse poco a poco sobre el miembro de Yuuri. Éste sonrió, su querido Viktor lo estaba haciendo muy despacio, seguro sintió dolor y por eso...

Contrario a los pensamientos de Katsuki, el ruso se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el miembro entero.

—Bózhe moy! **_(¡Dios mío!)_** —su grito fue de genuino placer y dolor mezclados. Y Yuuri... ni se diga. Éste último todavía no lo podía creer. Apretaba con fuerza las nalgas de su amado y mordía su cuello mientras que el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la nuca, quizás no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba halando el cabello negro de su pareja.

—¡Demonios! Viktor, esto es tan...

—Es... delicioso, ¿No? —separó su rostro un poco y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Duele? —no quería moverse para no lastimarlo, pero tenía que luchar con sus ganas, pues el deseo era irrefrenable.

Viktor escondió el rostro en el hombro del japonés y negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin borrar una leve sonrisa de sus labios. Dolía, vaya que dolía y se sintió un poco mal con su pequeño al recordar que anoche fue un poco brusco en su primera vez; pero no pudo pensar lo mismo cuando a Katsuki se le ocurrió darle una pequeña embestida, fue apenas notable, pero para alguien como Viktor, quien experimentaba su primera vez de esta manera, era algo sumamente increíble.

—¡¡Ohhh!! ¡Ahh! —había sentido algo que nunca antes experimentó. Yuuri alcanzó un punto dentro de él que jamás había sido tocado y ahora no podía sentirse más excitado.

—¡L-lo siento! No debí moverme aún ¿Duele mucho?

—Fóllame.

—¡¿¡Ehh!?! —tragó dolorosamente.

—Lo que oíste —comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo, consiguiendo apoyo en los hombros de su pareja—. ¡Oh Yuuri! —exclamó cuando no fue el único en mover sus caderas. El ritmo incrementó considerablemente y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

A pesar de que apenas iniciaban su vida sexual juntos, había ya una familiaridad entre sus cuerpos, en el movimiento de sus manos sobre sus curvas y valles, en el sabor compartido entre sus bocas. Yuuri cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todas esas sensaciones tan maravillosas. Así como Viktor se aferraba inconscientemente a su cabello, Yuuri apretaba con intensidad sus caderas, dejando la huella de sus manos ahí. Subió esas manos hasta la cintura del peliplata, sintiendo en su recorrido cada músculo y la perfección de ese cuerpo de estatua griega. Lo estrechó más hacia sí y siguió embistiendo con fuerza. El agua a su alrededor se movía al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Yuuri quería amarlo con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo mostrarle con caricias, besos y demás que su amor era infinito para que no se alejara jamás de su lado, nunca...

Y el otro lo abrazó más y al fin sacó su rostro del hombro de Yuuri para besarlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. El aire se agotaba, pero sólo se separaban fugazmente para tomar un respiro y no tener que separarse de ese beso tan demandante, que en ese instante necesitaban más que cualquier tipo de oxígeno.

—Ya no aguanto... —gimió contra los labios del ruso. Éste exhaló con fuerza, lleno de placer.

—No Yuuri, aún no —se incorporó, jadeando al sentirse un poco vacío al no tenerlo dentro. Se dio media vuelta y al saber que su amado aún no recuperaba su condición, decidió facilitarle el trabajo al volverse a sentar sobre su miembro de un solo golpe. El contacto fue más profundo y la excitación aumentó en ambos. Viktor buscó a tientas bajo el agua hasta encontrar las pequeñas manos de su amado, las apretó con cariño y las llevó directo a su propio sexo—. Por favor —suplicó, jadeante. Y el aludido no esperó a que se lo repitiera—. Oh... eso... se siente muy bien —arqueó su espalda ante las caricias.

Ambos gemían al unísono ante el placer de saberse unidos en cuerpo y alma. Yuuri se sentía morir con la deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. No soportó la necesidad de ponerse de pie, y lo hizo, empujando a Viktor hacia delante. Se giró un poco para que éste pudiera sostenerse de la orilla, donde el agua les llegaba debajo de las caderas estando de pie. Le penetración entonces fue más placentera. El ruso se inclinó más hacia delante y Yuuri desde atrás lo embestía a veces suave, a veces con fuerza, pero en ningún momento dejó de bombear.

—Oh Yuuri... —se retorció por el placer. Sus cuerpos estaban empapados, calientes.

—Te amo tanto —susurró en su oído después de inclinarse sobre su espalda, apretándolo más hacia sí. Su voz era grave, ronca y profunda. Viktor no resistió la curiosidad y giró su cabeza un poco por sobre su hombro, mirándolo y notando lo sexy que se veía con esa expresión seria, su ceño levemente fruncido, el sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al esfuerzo y con todo su cabello hacia atrás.

—Mi cerdito... te ves tan sexy —le sonrió con su expresión un poco alterada por el éxtasis que experimentaba. Pronto jadeó y apretó los puños al sentir una estocada más fuerte y profunda.

—No me digas así —gruñó mientras lo mordía en el cuello. Esto elevó la pasión hasta niveles inimaginables. Viktor incluso apretaba los dedos de sus pies, hasta que se sintió próximo a culminar. Lo hizo cuando Yuuri llevó una mano a su entrepierna, acariciando cariñosamente, a diferencia de la violencia de sus embestidas. El ruso no pudo más. Pronunció unas palabras en ruso que Yuuri no logró entender, sólo percibió cómo se retorcía como oruga, provocándole placer. Su respiración era errática y su pulso estaba elevado hasta los cielos. Su orgasmo fue intenso y largo.

El japonés, cuando sintió que estaba cerca del fin, soltó un gemido que fue de inmediato identificado por su pareja, quien sintió cómo se detenía y comenzaba a salir de él.

—Yuuri Katsuki... espero... ¡Ah! Que no estés por hacer lo que... creo que harás... —podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en los oídos debido a la intensidad.

—Pero... —lo que sea que planeaba decir, no salió de su boca, en vez de eso fue un fuerte gruñido, pues se estremeció ante el gozo que le recorría el cuerpo, retorciéndose y gimiendo por el éxtasis.

Viktor, a pesar de haber experimentado ya su orgasmo, había comenzado a mover sus caderas para obligarlo a terminar dentro. Yuuri sentía cómo la suave piel de su novio lo retenía con fuerza, estimulándolo, no pudo más. Apretó ojos y dientes, disfrutando de esos momentos, sintiendo que alcanzaba a tocar las estrellas, y cuando volvió a la tierra sólo pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo seguía lleno de placer, y es que Viktor era tan estrecho y suave, tan cálido que no pudo evitar perder el control y rendirse ante el placer que inundó su cuerpo. No se pudo reconocer a sí mismo después de haber hecho... todo eso.

Nikiforov de pronto se arqueó con fuerza ¿Estaba experimentando su segundo orgasmo? Sí... tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía suavemente, su clímax fue intenso, lo dejó completamente agotado, apoyado sobre la orilla con sus brazos, hasta que de pronto sintió cómo Yuuri abandonaba su interior y muy agitado reposó la cabeza sobre la espalda de su novio, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una debilidad muy pesada lo atacó de pronto, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Viktor lo notó, y aún jadeante y con sus piernas temblorosas, se giró con cuidado para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

Trémulos y cansados, se sentaron en el escalón que ocuparon en un principio. Yuuri se había dejado caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Katsuki acomodó su cabeza contra el pecho de su pareja, percibiendo sus alocados latidos.

—Si no supiera que eras virgen... —suspiró, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y abrazando posesivamente a su amante—... juraría que ya te habrías acostado con varias chicas.

El pequeño pareció desactivar su modo "eros" pues se sonrojó por completo. ¿Había sido eso un elogio?

—Vaya que tienes resistencia —continuó, soltando una risilla—. Ha sido mi mejor experiencia —apoyó su barbilla sobre los cabellos húmedos de Yuuri durante unos momentos antes de besarlo en la frente. El aludido estaba algo ido, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Fue su primera vez y... fue magnífica. Reaccionó cuando Viktor volvió a hablar—. Estamos hechos unas pasitas —tomó la mano del menor y rio al ver que estaba tan arrugado como la de él—. Quiero salir de aquí, pero... no puedo ponerme en pie ¿Qué me has hecho? —soltó una carcajada al ver cómo se cohibía su pequeño, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre? Uhmm... dime ¿Dónde activo el "modo eros" de nuevo? —preguntó con seriedad mientras le picaba varias partes del cuerpo: la barriga, una pierna, el ombligo, un pezón.

—¡Viktor!

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Estás muy callado —dijo cuándo se recuperó de la risa. Yuuri volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba bien, sólo que no aguantaba el cansancio y tampoco se creía capaz de levantarse y salir de las aguas.

—Sólo es cansancio.

—Yo también estoy exhausto —se quejó. Y sin decir más y a pesar de los reclamos de su cuerpo, se puso de pie y salió con un Yuuri en brazos. Los rodeó a ambos con toallas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo a su habitación.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en vestirse, se tumbaron sobre el colchón y suspiraron agotados. Sólo se tomaron unos segundos para cerrar las cortinas, pues pasaba del medio día y entraba mucha luz, luego se cubrieron con las sábanas y se buscaron a tientas con sus manos. Cuando se encontraron, se aferraron el uno al otro. Viktor estaba hasta cierto punto preocupado por su amado, estaba muy callado ¿Acaso no le había gustado? Sí él se había vuelto loco.

—Viktor...

—¿Sí? —estrechó el abrazo y acarició su mejilla con un pulgar.

—Siento haberte lastimado. Sé que dolía, pero a pesar de ello yo seguí y... —un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y el ruso no se lo podía creer ¿Yuuri -el sexy, candente, mueve caderas- Katsuki se sentía culpable?

—¡¡Yuuri!! —rio un poco y apresó sus mejillas fuertemente—. Te dije que ha sido mi mejor experiencia, créeme que fue así —le dio un tierno besito esquimal con su nariz—. Además... ya puedo decir que me has hecho tuyo —le guiñó un ojo y Yuuri por fin sonrió, aliviado. Y es que se había asustado al ver su nueva faceta "Eros".

—Eres mío —murmuró con debilidad y somnolencia, sus ojos se cerraban, había quedado exhausto y aun así no quería dormirse sin antes decirle algo.

—Soy todo tuyo —besó la punta de su nariz—. Y estoy feliz de que al fin me mostraras todo tu lado eros. Vaya que eres apasionado —casi gruñó con sólo recordarlo—. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, mi amor —acarició su cabello aún húmedo.

—Vitya... —murmuró con una sonrisa adormilada—. Eres tan importante para mí, nunca te vayas de mi vida —acarició su mejilla con cariño, sin cortar el contacto visual en ningún momento. El azul y el café se unieron por un buen rato, expresándose todo ese amor a través de una mirada pura y enamorada.

—Soy yo el que debe pedirte eso, porque jamás podría abandonarte. Nunca me iré —juntó su frente con la de él y notó que su piel seguía ardiente y húmeda—. Nunca... —repitió, estirándose un poco para besarlo en la frente con dulzura, logrando que le sonriera cálidamente. Sus ojitos achocolatados se estaban cerrando, se notaba que el pobre hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no quedarse dormido—. Descansa mi amor, te lo mereces —quitó unos mechones de cabello de su frente con una suave y fresca caricia que arrulló al pelinegro, cuyos ojos se cerraron por fin, hundiéndolo en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Viktor despertó un par de horas más tarde, vio a su angelito descansando a su lado (O más bien sobre él) y decidió salir con cuidado de la cama para ir a prepararle el "desayuno". Ninguno había probado alimento alguno desde la cena de anoche, así que con esmero y mucho amor, comenzó a preparar algo así como espagueti a la boloñesa -lo único que le salía medianamente bien- y cuando estuvo listo se lo llevó a su precioso katsudon, pero éste seguía profundamente dormido.

Lo miró y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Una sonrisa que no solía esbozar a diario, esa expresión demostraba lo inmensamente feliz que era. Y así como Yuuri se sintió una noche antes, ahora era él quien podía admitir con orgullo lo pleno y en paz que se sentía. Su corazón palpitaba arrítmicamente al imaginar el resto de su vida al lado de ese hombre, las mañanas despertando juntos, él preparando el desayuno, las tardes de lluvia con ambos sentados en la sala, viendo el agua caer o simplemente tumbados viendo una película. Los fines de semana en los que no saldrían de su habitación y los hijos... se moría por poder criar niños junto con Yuuri. Su corazón dio un vuelco más grande con sólo imaginarse el momento en que ambos decidieran adoptar a unos cuantos katsudones. Pero antes había muchas cosas por vivir: la recuperación total de Yuuri, pedirle matrimonio, casarse, decidir dónde vivirían; a él le daba lo mismo Japón o Rusia, dejaría que él se encargara de decidir, después de todo cualquier rincón del mundo era bueno con él a su lado. Miró de nuevo al pelinegro y ahogó una risilla al ver que dormía bocarriba, con la cabeza ladeada, muy despeinado y con la manta cubriendo sólo lo necesario. Vaya... sí estaba mucho más delgado, lo confirmó al ver los huesos de sus caderas resaltando bajo la piel. "No importa" pensó Viktor "Ya me encargaré de hacerlo volver a su modo katsudon"

Soltó un suspiro de adolescente enamorado y dejó los platos sobre el buró. Se sentó en el borde del colchón para después inclinarse un poco sobre el bello durmiente.

—Despierta, cerdito —murmuró en su oído.

Yuuri lo escuchó, frunció el ceño y se giró para quedar bocabajo.

—No soy ningún "cerdito" —su voz se oía condenadamente sexy, ronca y amortiguada por la almohada.

—Entonces... Despierta, mi hermoso katsudon —extendió una mano y acarició su espalda baja hasta llegar al borde de la sábana que cubría su trasero. No detuvo el camino y por debajo de la manta recorrió una nalga en toda su extensión.

—¡Viktor! —se abochornó, incorporándose de inmediato hasta quedar sentado en la cama, por completo despeinado y un tanto desorientado. Reconoció su desnudez, tapándose de inmediato y sonrojándose en el acto.

—No querías levantarte —rio—. A la próxima no usaré mis manos.

La imaginación de Yuuri voló ante esas palabras y se abochornó completamente.

—Toma, te traje la comida —con una sonrisa enorme le extendió un plato.

Yuuri lo achacó a la falta de sus anteojos, así que no le dijo a Viktor lo "rico" que se veía ese ¿Engrudo? Dios, ¿Qué era esa cosa?

—Amor...

—¡¿Sí?! —sus ojos brillaron al escucharlo llamarle así—. ¿Verdad que se ve rico? ¡¿Verdad, verdad?!

—Uhm... ¿Qué es? —se talló los ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor su mirada.

—Espagueti a la boloñesa, uno de tus favoritos —hizo puchero—. ¿No se te antoja?

—Oh, sí, sí —rio, nervioso—. Es sólo que sin mis anteojos no puedo ver muy bien, además está un poco oscuro.

—Cierto —abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando entrar la luz por completo y ahora sí, Yuuri pudo ver mejor esa cosa llamada comida.

Las tripas del japonés resonaron en toda la habitación.

—¡Se te antojó tanto que tu estómago está gruñendo! —se emocionó—. Tú come, mientras tanto iré a buscar tus anteojos —se llevó una mano al mentón—. ¿Dónde los habrás dejado? —murmuró para sí antes de salir.

Yuuri se quedó a solas con ese extraño engrudo con salsa de tomate que reposaba en su regazo. Frunció el ceño y se sintió mal por su pareja. Eso de la cocina simplemente no se le daba, y lo comprobó cuando se apiadó un poco de él y decidió por lo menos darle una probada al espagueti. Mala idea. Estaba horroroso.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —se obligó a tragarlo al no encontrar dónde escupirlo. Entonces se apresuró a echar toda su porción sobre el plato de Viktor que aún reposaba sobre el buró. Lo hizo rápidamente y justo a tiempo.

—¡Los encontré! —exclamó, entrando por la puerta corrediza y mostrando sus anteojos—. Estaban en el jardín ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Oh! ¡Te terminaste todo el plato! —sus ojos se iluminaron y esa sonrisa en forma de corazón tan característica en él hizo su acto de aparición.

Yuuri sólo asintió y recibió las gafas. Casi suspiró de alivio al poder ver un poco mejor, pero eso fue extraño... sólo vio "un poco" mejor. Su vista seguía siendo demasiado borrosa.

Entonces Viktor miró su plato sobre el buró y su ánimo decayó hasta los suelos.

—Yuuri —dijo a modo de puchero, con ese tierno acento ruso que se oía tan chistoso cuando pronunciaba su nombre japonés—. ¿Tan feo está como para que me echaras toda tu porción?

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, en verdad apenado—. Pero es que no supe cómo decírtelo.

—No puede estar tan mal —se retractó de sus palabras en el momento exacto en que probó su abominable creación ¡Había creado un monstruo! —. ¡Dios! Lo siento, sí, esto es una mierda.

—No seas tan cruel contigo mismo.

—Es una mierda, vamos, dilo.

—Ordenemos pizza.

El corazón del ruso se quebró, pero terminó riendo al ver los intentos de su amante para consolarlo.

**_Yuuri_ **

Salió de la recámara para ir ordenando la pizza por teléfono. Me sentí un poco mal por él, después de todo se tomó el tiempo y esfuerzo necesario para preparar... lo que sea que haya sido esa masa amorfa (Seguía sin creer que era espagueti).

Me enrollé en las sabanas y salí de la cama, notando el temblor en mis piernas. Demonios, ¡cómo odiaba eso! Necesitaba recuperarme de una vez, ya había sido demasiado, me sentía una completa carga. Tanteé mis fuerzas y noté con algo de orgullo que mis rodillas no se doblaban. Entonces recordé lo que fui capaz de hacer sólo un par de horas atrás... Dios, qué vergüenza, Viktor dejó que yo... ¡No podía siquiera pensarlo sin enrojecer hasta las orejas!

Avancé unos pasos hasta toparme con mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su alcoba.

¿Ese era yo?

Estaba muy despeinado, mis ojeras eran profundas, pero mis ojos brillaban como nunca, contrastando con mi aspecto cansado. Miré un poco más abajo y me alteré al encontrar esos pequeños hematomas en mi cuello ¡En ambos lados!

Me había dejado un montón de chupetones, y ni qué decir de la marca de sus dientes adornando como si fuera la cereza del pastel. Un extraño temblor me recorrió de pies a cabeza con sólo imaginar cómo estaría el resto de mi cuerpo. Me atreví a dejar caer la sábana al piso y fue ahí cuando el aire escapó de mis pulmones. Había marcas por todas partes: mis brazos, pecho, en mi vientre, en mis caderas se veían claramente las marcas de sus manos y en mi trasero igual. Mi sangre hirvió al ver la evidencia de nuestros encuentros y de pronto me hallé acariciando esas marcas con total devoción, tratando de recrear la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, su tacto, suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo.

Di un brinquito cuando escuché su voz acercándose. Me enrollé en la sábana de nuevo y comencé a buscar entre la ropa de él, algo debía tener que me quedara. Por un momento pensé que no debería hacerlo, pues sería como una falta de respeto a su persona, pero... ¡Se trataba de Viktor! No se enojaría porque tomara prestada un poco de ropa.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché que me llamaba desde el pasillo. Fue extraño que no entrara sin tocar (como tenía por costumbre) sino que ahora me dio un poco de privacidad.

—Sí —sonreí un poco mientras buscaba ropa en sus cajones ¿Por qué sonreía? No tenía ni idea.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Puedo pasar? Te extraño.

Reí con más ganas. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que nos "separamos" pues no sabía siquiera si se le podía llamar así. Aunque... también lo extrañaba.

—Me estoy vistiendo ¡No entres! Estoy desnudo.

—Sabes que eso sólo me incita a entrar.

—¡No! —lancé una almohada a la puerta. Estaba seguro de que nos perderíamos del desayuno/comida/ cena si se nos ocurría tener sexo ahora. Y yo estaba muriéndome de hambre, así que no, no dejaría que entrara.

—Oh vamos —rio—. Conozco ya tu cuerpo a la perfección. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

— ¡No es eso! —Tropecé al suelo cuando intenté ponerme el pantalón—. Vete, te alcanzo en el comedor en un momento.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes caminar?

—No te quiero ver en el pasillo cuando salga.

Escuché cómo resoplaba en desacuerdo.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Si necesitas algo sólo avísame.

—Sí —odiaba que me trataran como si fuera indefenso. Bueno, lo era un poco, pero no por eso iba a permitir que me trataran con tanto tacto todo el tiempo.

Escogí algo cómodo de entre todas las toneladas de ropa y al ponerme las prendas su olor me golpeó de lleno y me vi a mí mismo cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza, era un patético enamorado, ya no tenía remedio, ni quería tenerlo, era feliz así. Me miré al espejo, había elegido unos pants deportivos y una cómoda sudadera, luego salí a paso lento del cuarto. Atravesé todo el pasillo y logré llegar al comedor con éxito, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Me sentí extraño con esa ropa, me quedaba extrañamente grande, en especial el pantalón, era muy largo. Y la sudadera también era amplia. Sonreí un poco cuando aspiré el característico aroma de él en la tela. Era casi como sentirme entre sus brazos.

—¿Viktor? —lo llamé y en menos de un segundo asomó su cabeza desde la sala.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¿No te cansaste? Si quieres podría carg... —se me quedó viendo de pies a cabeza y una enorme expresión de felicidad lo llenó—. ¡Estás usando mi ropa!

Demonios, me sonrojé de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Se te ve tan... enorme —estalló en carcajadas—. Pero te ves muy adorable, tanto que yo podría...

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le hice una seña con la mano para que no se me acercara. Quizás se había preocupado al ver que me sostenía de la mesa. Sí, mi cuerpo era algo débil ahora, pero tenía que fortalecerlo y él no me dejaba—. Ve a la sala, te alcanzo en unos segundos.

—Pero...

—Viktor —lo miré desafiante.

—Está bien —suspiró y se fue a la sala, aunque no dejaba de asomarse "disimuladamente" cada dos segundos. Yo sólo rodé los ojos y caminé a paso tentativo hasta llegar y sentarme a su lado. Solté un pesado suspiro cuando subí mis pies a la mesita al centro de la sala. En mi mente casi escuché a mi madre gritándome: "¡Baja esos pies de ahí Katsuki Yuuri!" reí ante mi propio pensamiento y levanté la mirada al frente, viendo que la televisión estaba encendida.

—La pizza tardará un rato en llegar, al parecer la lluvia retrasará todo esta tarde.

—¿Lluvia? —me asombré—. Vaya... —me sentí más cómodo cuando pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a un suave y cálido abrazo. Sonreí como niño cuando sentí sus labios en mi frente.

—¿Qué haremos por mientras? —me preguntó y yo alcé de inmediato mi rostro, completamente sonrojado y él pareció entender el mensaje—. Yo también estoy exhausto como para una cuarta ronda —soltó una risilla y unió sus labios con los míos en un casto beso—. Quizás más tarde —dijo cantarinamente y yo me sonrojé más.

En la televisión estaban las noticias internacionales, habían comenzado a hablar sobre San Petersburgo y mi atención se fue de inmediato a esa nota. Viktor también puso atención al reportaje sobre la "Hermosa temporada de atardeceres blancos". Comenzaron a entrevistar a habitantes de la zona que obviamente hablaban ruso, así que alcé mi mirada al traductor más cercano que tenía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —alzó una ceja, sin entender la insistencia de mi mirada.

—Eres ruso, tradúceme.

—Yuuri —rio—. Los subtítulos están en japonés ¿No lo ves? —su risa se esfumó cuando parpadeé asombrado.

—¿Subtítulos? —entorné mis ojos hasta distinguir unas manchas blancas al pie de la pantalla—. Oh... es cierto.

—¿No los ves? —inquirió con verdadero asombro—. Uhm, tus anteojos deben estar sucios —me los quitó y los limpió un poco con su playera—. Listo, así debes de ver... ¡Wow! —exclamó cuando tuvo la ocurrencia de ponérselos—. ¿Cómo puedes ver con esto? —parpadeó mil veces y entornó los ojos.

Yo reí, se veía chistoso con ellos puestos, pero no por eso menos sexy. Creo que sólo alguien como Viktor podía hacer que unos anteojos como los míos se vieran tan condenadamente bien.

—Quítatelos o te dañarás la vista —se los retiré con cuidado y me los puse de nuevo. Si no veía bien, no era porque estuvieran sucios, definitivamente.

—Yuuri, ¿En serio no ves aún con todo ese aumento?

Negué con la cabeza. No quise preocuparlo, así que no hice comentario alguno sobre el rápido deterioro de mi vista.

—Mañana mismo te llevaré al oftalmólogo, eso no es normal, quiero que te revisen —dijo muy serio, yo sólo reí y rodé los ojos.

Entonces se acercó más a mí y tiró ligeramente de mis hombros, entendí lo que quería, así que me dejé caer hasta apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y el resto de mi cuerpo sobre el sofá. Suspiré cuando sus dedos comenzaron a peinar mis cabellos, cerré los ojos cuando su otra mano hacía círculos en una de mis mejillas. Y casi me sentí volar cuando acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró que me amaba.

Y ahí estaba... mi paraíso completo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó en tono dulce. Una buena idea asaltó mi cabeza y la solté sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Te estoy imaginando desnudo —bromeé.

Rio ampliamente.

—Sé que es mentira, te conozco demasiado bien, Yuuri Katsuki. A mí no puedes engañarme —dijo con diversión.

Sonreí todavía más y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el poder de su mirada aquamarina clavada en la mía. El aire se me atoró en la garganta al tener tan cerca su perfecto rostro, y comencé a sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Maldición, me emocionaba muy rápido, casi me sentía como un adolescente en pleno descontrol hormonal, pues me sorprendía cómo era capaz de excitarme con una sola mirada.

—Estoy muy a gusto aquí —dije con un hilo de voz, cerrando nuevamente mis ojos para disfrutar de las caricias tan tiernas que me brindaba. Y creo que notó que comenzaba a dormitar, pues tuvo una idea y no se molestó en mostrarla.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo mientras llega la pizza?

Conociéndolo, podría tratarse de un juego nada inocente que involucrara poca ropa y una cama, o quizás sólo el sofá, o el piso... un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero y abrí mis ojos sólo para ver cómo éstos brillaban inocentemente. De acuerdo, sus palabras eran puras ¿A qué juego se referiría? Traté de entender lo que pasaba por esa loca cabecita, pero no lo conseguí, así que decidí esperar a que hablara.

—¡Juguemos a las 20 preguntas!

Casi me reí. Mi mente resultó más perversa de lo que imaginé.

—¿Qué dices? —insistió cuando no escuchó respuesta de mi parte.

—Comienza —dije, intentando incorporarme, pero él me devolvió a su regazo.

—Déjame acariciar un poco más tu cabello ¿Si? —no me pude resistir a su tierna mirada, menos al tono tan dulce que usó.

—E-está bien —volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre sus muslos.

—Bien... la pregunta es... —vi que llevaba un dedo a sus labios, pensativo. Se veía tan... ¡Dios! Yuuri, tienes que calmarte, te has vuelto todo un pervertido—. Pregunta uno: ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

Creí que aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer preguntas más indiscretas, vaya...

—Azul —respondí, aunque quise decir: "El azul de tus ojos" pero me abstuve, era demasiado cursi.

—¡Qué bonito! Combina a la perfección con el mío.

—¿Cuál es?

—Desperdiciaste tu primera pregunta —me sacó la lengua—. El mío es el café de tus ojos —reí. Vaya, no éramos tan diferentes después de todo—. Me toca. ¿Deseas casarte algún día?

—Ya me lo habías preguntado —me sonrojé un poco—. Sí, sí quiero.

—Sólo quería confirmarlo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuántas novias tuviste? —solté de pronto.

—Uhm —empezó a contar con sus dedos. Palidecí cuando usó todos los dedos de una mano y no le fue suficiente—. Siete.

—¡¿¡Qué?!? —me incorporé—. ¡Siete novias! —exclamé, asombrado.

—Sí —sonrió con nerviosismo—. Pero no fueron nada serio, lo más que duraba con ellas era un mes, dos meses quizá. Sólo hubo una con la que sí tuve algo más serio.

—Vaya...

—¿Estás celoso?

—Un poco. Y ya desperdiciaste una oportunidad —fruncí el ceño, eso era sólo la punta del iceberg, miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente—. ¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad? —entorné los ojos y él sonrió, nervioso.

—¡Yuuri! —rio—. Tus preguntas son algo intensas. Umh... no te vayas a asustar, pues yo...

—Dime ya.

—14 años.

—¡¡Eres un precoz!! —me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, escandalizado. Yo a esa edad era un gordito feliz que entraba a la adolescencia.

Rio abiertamente. Noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Creo que por eso nos complementamos tan bien —se me acercó mucho hasta poner su mano en mi mejilla—. Tienes todo lo que me falta y yo lo que a ti —soltó una risilla—. Después de todo acabo de quitarte la virginidad, a tus veinticuatro años ¡Wow! Diez años de diferencia.

—Ya basta —me avergoncé y desvié mi mirada.

—Oh, Yuuri... —intentó contentarme, sentí que puso su mano en mi barbilla al mismo tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba mis labios. Yo sólo fruncí el ceño y...

...lo mordí.

Él estalló en carcajadas y yo sólo me pude avergonzar demasiado por esas reacciones mías tan inesperadas. No fue una mordida tierna, sino de enfado, reaccioné como lo hubiera hecho Makkachin, qué horror.

—Sigo yo. Veamos... ¿Qué carrera estudiaste?

Vaya preguntas aburridas las que me hacía.

—Música y composición.

—¡Amazing! No tenía idea. Sabía que estudiaste en Detroit, pero... ¡¿Música?! ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Pregunta desperdiciada —reí un poco—. Creo que simplemente no salió el tema a flote —me encogí de hombros—. Aunque pensé que ya lo sabrías, después de todo te hablé de mi amiga, la que compuso "Yuri On Ice", ella es amiga de la universidad, ambos llevamos el mismo curso.

—Vaya, sigo impresionado. Mi Yuuri tiene talento en la música además del patinaje ¡Increíble! Pero... en ese caso ¿Por qué no arreglaste tú la canción?

—Porque fue un regalo que me hizo de cumpleaños, no quise meter mano en su obra.

—Entonces... ¡¿Por qué no creabas tu propia música!? No puedo creerlo —suspiró, verdaderamente asombrado.

—Yo... —me rasqué una mejilla—. Creo que soy demasiado tímido como para exponer mis composiciones. Si lo hago, el mundo sabrá cosas muy íntimas sobre mí, mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos expresados en la música —negué con la cabeza—. Nunca las voy a usar, además, son demasiado tristes.

—¿Me dejarías escucharte algún día?

Ya lo veía venir.

—Sólo a ti te las mostraría —sonreí al ver su expresión emocionada—. Llevas siete preguntas y yo sólo tres. Ahora quiero saber algo... —me sonrojé un poco y desvié mi mirada—. ¿Me vas a querer aunque algún día esté gordo?

Escuché su risa cantarina.

—Te voy a amar hasta el último de mis días, te voy a amar con la misma intensidad aunque estés llenito, aunque se te caiga el cabello e incluso si te vuelves incontinente al envejecer.

Reí a no poder más.

—No tienes remedio —reí entre dientes—. Aunque tú serás el primer incontinente, eres mucho mayor que yo —exageré.

—Por Dios ¡Son sólo cuatro años!

—Es mucho.

Reímos de nuevo.

—Bien, seguiré preguntando —le dije—. ¿Cuál es tu sueño más grande?

—Morir.

Ni siquiera pude exclamar algo. Palidecí con sólo escucharlo.

—Morir después de haber experimentado una larga vida contigo en ella. Quiero irme de este mundo contigo entre mis brazos y rodeado de todos nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Porque sé que para ese entonces habremos vivido y cumplido todos nuestros sueños y habremos compartido toda una vida maravillosa.

Me quedé sin palabras. Su sueño era tan profundo y tan... tan hermoso. Me sentía inmensamente feliz, pues era igual a mi sueño más grande, a excepción de un par de cosas.

—Yuuri ¿Quieres hijos?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

—No.

Vi cómo palideció y su bella sonrisa se esfumó ante mi respuesta.

—Es broma ¿Cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me gustan los niños, pero nunca me vi en un futuro criando niños —me encogí de hombros—. Siento que no estoy hecho para ser un buen padre.

Sentí las manos de Viktor sobre mis hombros, lo miré y me asombré terriblemente ante sus ojos llorosos.

—No me digas esto, Yuuri. Porque yo deseo ser padre como no tienes idea. Quería tener muchos hijos contigo.

—Viktor —reí nerviosamente—. ¿Estás consciente de que los dos somos hombres? No podemos tener hijos biológicos.

Masculló algo en ruso que no entendí y me pegó levemente en la frente con su dedo índice.

—Es obvio que adoptaríamos. Pero si tú no quieres... —sonrió tristemente—... respeto tu decisión.

—De todas formas, creo que es algo pronto como para comenzar a hablar sobre eso —me avergoncé un poco—. Quien sabe en unos años, quizás...

—¡¿Considerarías la posibilidad?! Dime que sí —sus enormes ojos azules me miraban con una infinita ilusión.

—Lo haré, pero no te aseguro nada.

Entonces el timbre de la casa sonó. La pizza había llegado.

—¡¿¡Pediste tres pizzas sólo para nosotros dos?!? —me escandalicé.

Lo seguí hasta el comedor donde dejó las cajas y se fue a la cocina sólo para regresar momentos después con platos, un par de latas de cerveza y un vaso.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre!

—Sí, pero... ¿tres pizzas?

—No me conoces —puso la mesa y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Todo fue muy rápido. Abrimos las cajas y comenzamos a devorar el contenido. Estábamos hambrientos.

—Sabes que no puedo beber —fruncí el ceño al ver el par de latas de cerveza.

—Oh —terminó de masticar y sonrió—. Son para mí, cariño. Esto... —puso un vaso con jugo frente a mí—...es para ti.

—Alcohólico —murmuré bajito y él sólo rio, claro, sin dejar de atragantarse con la comida—. ¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Por qué esta pizza tiene piña?!

—¿No te gusta?

—La odio. No entiendo ese afán que tiene la gente de revolver cosas que simplemente no van juntas.

—Yuuri, yo amo la pizza hawaiana.

Ups.

Extendió su brazo hasta mi plato y me quitó la rebanada con piña para llevarla hasta su plato donde cuatro orillas yacían abandonadas y todas roídas. ¿Cómo comía tan rápido? Yo apenas había terminado mi primera rebanada.

—Entonces la hawaiana es toda mía.

—Hecho.

Él terminó con su pizza y se comió todavía la mitad de la otra. Y aunque sonara increíble... yo me comí la de peperoni... completa, e incluso me acabé la mitad de la de jamón con tocino que él dejó.

Somos un par de gordos.

—Ah... comí tan bien —puso ambas manos en su barriga. Reí al ver que se abultaba un poco. Se veía tan chistoso—. ¡Necesito ir al baño! —se incorporó de un salto y salió de ahí.

Me recargué en la silla y suspiré. Estaba que reventaba, comí demasiado.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí? —giré sólo un poco mi cabeza y lo vi entrar al comedor con algo en manos. Me sentí extraño al ver aquello.

—No pude evitar pensar en esto cuando la vi... no recibiste tu medalla como era debido, tampoco disfrutaste de tu victoria y mucho menos estuviste en el cierre de gala y la fiesta del banquete. Eso me entristece, así que pensé "¿Por qué no dársela ahora mismo?" después de todo eres mi fan número uno ¿No? —alzó una ceja y sonrió—. Así que yo, Viktor Nikiforov, te nombro ahora subcampeón mundial del patinaje artístico —caminó hacia mí y puso la medalla en mi cuello—. ¿Qué se siente recibir la medalla de tu más grande ídolo?

—Eres un creído —reí, pero mis ojos comenzaron a escocer. Me había conmovido.

—Dije que besaría tu medalla cuando la ganaras.

—La de oro —corregí.

—No es necesario —llevó sus labios a mi medalla—. Para mí eres el mejor del mundo.

—Oh... —se me cortó la voz y mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas—. ¡Viktor! —me lancé a sus brazos—. Esto es mil veces mejor que recibirla ante el público. Que tú me la des es... tan especial y original —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegra —su mirada se volvió profunda. Me tenía contra su pecho, rodeándome con ambos brazos. Vi cómo sus ojos descendían a mis labios e inconscientemente se mordía los suyos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron suavemente antes de inclinar su rostro y besarme con una tranquilidad muy agradable. Yo jugaba con su labio inferior mientras él subía una de sus manos hasta mi nuca y me atraía un poco más hacia él. Inevitablemente sonrío en medio del beso.

—Sabes a pizza y cerveza —reí contra sus labios y él se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo siento.

—No, es agradable. Al menos así pude probar algo de alcohol.

—¿Es suficiente para que hagas pole dance sólo para mí?

Ahora fui yo el que se sonrojó.

—¡C-claro que no! —le golpeé levemente en el pecho.

—Bien, entonces iré por un par de cervezas para ti.

—¡No! Digo que no haré pole dance.

Se rio con ganas.

—Te veías tan sexy... tan desinhibido —su mirada oscureció un poco—. ¿Algún día volverás a hacerlo? ¿Por mí?

Desvié mi rostro, sonrojado. Demonios, esa carita de perro medio-muerto era mi debilidad.

—Lo pensaré.

Me apresó más fuerte entre sus brazos y rio contra la piel sensible de mi cuello, eso me causó escalofríos, encendió algo en mí que no pude controlar. Me separé un poco sólo para verlo de frente, pararme de puntillas y robarle un beso nada inocente.

—Yuuri —murmuró al separarse un poco y unir su frente con la mía—. Vaya... —sonrió al ver mi respiración agitada.

—Lo siento. Habías dicho que estabas cansado —no podía sentirme más avergonzado. Me separé por completo de él y me abracé a mí mismo. Entonces él me miró y sonrió con una ternura incomparable.

—Es imposible que me resista a ti, menos al verte con mi ropa puesta. Eso sólo me dan ganas de arrancártela —tomó entre sus manos la tela de su sudadera robada por mí y la jaló bruscamente hasta tenerme de nuevo contra su pecho. Me sonrió seductoramente desde su altura y yo me emocioné internamente cuando arremetió contra mis labios, besándolos con pasión, acariciándolos con una lujuria incandescente.

A partir de ese momento no supe más de mí. Sólo me dejé llevar y disfruté el momento en que lo hicimos en la sala (Era más cerca que las habitaciones) después nos fuimos a descansar a su cuarto, pero las cosas volvieron a tomar intensidad y terminamos haciéndolo en el suelo, aún no entendía cómo de la cama terminamos uno sobre otro en el piso. Después anocheció y le dije que iría por los medicamentos que tomaba, él me acompañó a mi habitación y... terminamos haciendo el amor sobre mi cama.

Sólo volví a la realidad cuando su cuerpo cayó en el colchón justo al lado del mío. Me atrajo a su cuerpo, me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su nariz entre mis cabellos. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba, o quizás era el mío que nos hacía temblar a los dos. Viktor inhaló con fuerza y me apretó un poco más. Una de sus manos acunó mi rostro con completa delicadeza y miró detenidamente cada centímetro de mi piel. Yo hice lo mismo y sonreí un poco al distinguir unas casi imperceptibles y diminutas pecas en sus pómulos. Lo noté gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Yuuri... —susurró con éxtasis.

—Te amo, Viktor —besé la punta de su nariz y él soltó una risilla.

Estábamos exhaustos y de nuevo teníamos hambre, pero ya era muy tarde como para ordenar comida, tendríamos que esperar a que la familia llegase mañana.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? —me preguntó de pronto y yo no entendí a qué venía esa cuestión—. Es mi octava pregunta.

Oh.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de responder.

—Perderte.

Vi cómo sus ojos se ensanchaban por la sorpresa. En este momento su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, era lo único que había en mi campo de visión, eso y sus hermosas pecas.

—Suena cliché y demasiado cursi, pero es la verdad. Me temo que estoy tan adentrado en este amor, que si por alguna razón te pierdo o te vas de mi lado... —apreté los labios al sentir un nudo en mi garganta con sólo imaginarlo—... moriría. Yo moriría sin ti —quise esconder mi rostro de esa mirada triste, pero no me lo permitió.

—No me digas eso, Yuuri, por favor —suplicó y me estremecí—. Si llego a morir antes de tiempo –y digo morir porque es imposible que te deje- no quiero que sufras, no quiero que mueras, así que por favor prométeme que si algún día falto... encontrarás el amor en alguien más. Por favor.

—¿Estás loco? —ahora sí, mis lágrimas salieron como ríos—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—No quiero que sufras.

—Eso es imposible. Si tú mueres, yo te seguiría ¿O no harías tú lo mismo?

—Me conoces muy bien —soltó en un suspiro y con media sonrisa—. Mejor cambiemos de tema —sonrió levemente e hizo mi cabello hacia atrás, vi cuánto le gustaba hacerlo y enredar sus dedos entre mis hebras ébano.

—Tengo una pregunta —esperaba borrar el ambiente lúgubre que se había formado con el tema anterior—. ¿Qué idiomas hablas?

—Buena pregunta —sonrió y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no era inglés ni ruso—. Courant uniquement en anglais, en russe et en français.

—¿Qué? —era vergonzoso, pues entendía muchos idiomas, pero el francés nunca fue mi fuerte. El rio un poco.

—Digo que sólo sé hablar fluidamente el inglés, ruso y francés.

—Vaya... —sentí un poco de envidia, yo entendía los idiomas, sin embargo, sólo sabía hablar fluido el japonés y el inglés.

—Yuuri ¿Recuerdas algo más de cuando estabas en coma? —sentí cómo se tensaba un poco al tocar el tema, eso le afectaba más que a mí.

—Recuerdo cuando hablaste japonés —sonreí, había sido hermoso—. Y cuando me cantaste, eso jamás lo olvidaré. Fue un momento muy difícil —extendí mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié con mi pulgar—. Pude sentir tus lágrimas en mi pecho y escuchaba tu voz y tu llanto. Fue... desgarrador no poder consolarte. Jamás te había escuchado llorar, creo que por eso quedó grabado con fuego en mi mente.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo no tan agradable.

—¿No recuerdas nada más?

—No ¿Debo recordar algo más?

Noté en su expresión que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

—No, está bien así —sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían tristes—. Cambiemos de tema, mejor dime... ¿Esperabas que ocurriera todo _aquello_ en Barcelona? —sonrió un poco pícaro.

—¿Mi accidente?

—No —frunce un poco el ceño—. Nuestra noche.

—¿Qué? —me alarmé un poco " _nuestra noche"_ sonaba muy sugerente—. Oh, cuando me llevaste a mi habitación.

—Sí, esa noche ¿No la recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que me acompañaste un rato en mi recámara, pero... —fruncí el ceño—. Sólo eso.

Vi cómo palideció.

—¡Pero Yuuri! Fue la primera vez que me dejaste dormir contigo. Fue cuando tú y yo hicimos _cosas..._ no todo, pero sí gran parte. Por eso ayer te dije que al fin concluiríamos lo que quedó a medias en Barcelona. ¡¿En serio no lo recuerdas?! —entró en pánico.

—No lo recuerdo.

Incluso tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me inspeccionó, tal vez creía que era una broma, pero no era así.

—No lo recuerdo —repetí, asustado. Él relajó su expresión, y me dijo:

—Tranquilo, no es nada importante. Ya lo recordarás —besó con cariño mis labios y luego hizo algo demasiado lindo. Descendió un poco hasta recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnudo. No podía ver su rostro estando en esa posición, sólo se me hizo un poco extraño que estuviera en completo silencio.

**_Viktor._ **

Tuve que recostarme sobre su pecho para que no viera mi expresión llena de frustración y mis lágrimas de furia. Y es que... ¡¿Hasta cuándo desaparecería el recuerdo de ese accidente?! Esas secuelas, ese sufrimiento.

Seguí ensimismado en estos pensamientos, hasta que la dulce voz de Yuuri me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo siento... siento no recordar algo tan importante. Debí de haberme sentido muy amado en ese momento, lo sé porque es así como me siento ahora entre tus brazos —murmuró, yo no me atreví a levantar la vista, temía que se encontrara con mis lágrimas y se preocupara, así que escondí más mi rostro en ese pecho blanco y suave, soltando un suspiro y acariciando lentamente toda la piel expuesta con mi mano extendida. Entonces la voz de Yuuri nuevamente llegó a mis oídos.

—¿Sabes? Podrán faltarme algunos recuerdos, pero puedo asegurarte que jamás olvidaré que te amo y que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo con tu sola presencia, con tu amor y con tu gran dedicación. Gracias.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi maltrecho corazón. Quise agradecerle, pero temía que se me quebrara la voz al hacerlo, así que sólo lo abracé con más fuerza y aspiré el delicioso aroma de su piel.

—Te amo —fue lo único que pude decirle. Agradecí que no intentara ver mi rostro, sólo sentí cómo comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con un cariño infinito, enredaba sus dedos y rozaba mi cuero cabelludo. Era delicioso y fue inevitable que me quedara dormido.

**_Narradora._ **

La mañana del lunes llegó, y con ella toda la familia Katsuki y los otros dos junto al perro, quien se soltó del agarre de Yurio y atravesó toda la casa corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuuri. Usó sus patas delanteras para empujar con fuerza la puerta hasta lograr abrirla. Había extrañado tanto a su amo y al humano de su amo, que no contuvo su impulso de saltar a la cama y echarse sobre esos dos querubines que estaban abrazados como pulpos. Éstos despertaron entre risas luego de un montón de lengüetazos.

—¡Makkachin! —Viktor abrazó a su mascota con mucho cariño.

—¿Nos extrañaste? —preguntó el otro con una sonrisa, buscando sus lentes a tientas sobre el buró. El animalito brincó ahora sobre Yuuri y lo llenó de besitos.

Entonces los dos fueron conscientes de algo muy importante. Si Makkachin estaba en casa, eso sólo quería decir que...

Un flash, seguido de otro y unos cuantos más.

Bajo el marco de la puerta estaban tres personas: Una se encargaba de tomar las fotos con el celular en una mano mientras usaba la otra para detener su hemorragia nasal, otro estaba parado justo adelante y peleaba para que el tercer individuo le quitara las manos de los ojos.

—Créeme que no quieres ver esto.

—¡Otabek! —siguió en su intento por quitar esas manos. El kazajo, con su rostro estoico se dio media vuelta con Yurio aun entre sus brazos y salió lejos de ahí.

—Mari-nee chan ¿podrías dejar de tomarnos fotos?

—A mí no me molesta —hizo una pose demasiado sexy que fue arruinada por Makkachin echándosele encima para seguir llenándolo de besitos.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ten algo de decencia! —exclamó Yuuri al mismo tiempo que lo azotaba con su almohada—. ¡Y tú! —apuntó a su hermana—. ¡Sal de aquí y cierra la puerta!

La aludida hizo caso y se fue de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Qué sucede Mari-chan? ¿Por qué Makkachin salió corriendo así? —inquirió la madre de familia con preocupación. Después de todo el can se había inquietado bastante, preocupándolos.

—Mi hermanito dejó de ser un niño —tomó un pañuelo y limpió su hemorragia mientras escuchaba a su madre gritar emocionada—. ¿Quieres ver las fotos?

—¡Muéstramelas!

—"Mujeres"—suspiró el señor Katsuki mientras negaba con la cabeza y se retiraba lo antes posible de ahí.

En cuanto a Yurio y Otabek...

—Deberías estar agradecido.

—¡¿Por casi sacarme un ojo?! —se quejó.

—¡Mira, Yurio! —Mari-chan salió quién sabe de dónde y le mostró las fotos que había tomado.

El grito en ruso se escuchó potentemente en toda la casa.

—Te lo dije —murmuró el kazajo.

—¡Voy a mandárselas a Phichit-kun! —exclamó Mari—. Le prometí que yo sería sus ojos mientras él no estuviera aquí, así que... —presionó el botón "enviar" y el moreno vio las fotos en menos de dos segundos. Al instante le respondió:

Phichit: "¡¡¡Nuestro Yuuri no es más un niño!!!"

Mari: "Mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre"

Phichit: "¿Para cuándo crees que sea la boda?"

Mari: "Espero que pronto, aunque estos dos ya tuvieron su luna de miel y la de sus bodas de plata y la luna de miel de sus bodas de oro..."

Phichit: "Dios mío. Cómo quisiera estar ahí"

 ** _> >><<<_**

—Ahora tú préstame ropa —se paró de la cama sólo con su ropa interior y buscó en los cajones de su amado.

—No encontrarás nada que te quede.

—Umh... ¡Me gusta este! —no le hizo caso y sacó un pantalón que se puso de inmediato, riendo al ver que le quedaba muy corto.

—Te lo dije.

—Este sí debe de quedarme —sacó un cómodo pants deportivo y una playera roja también deportiva. Le quedaban a la perfección.

—Vaya... se te ve mejor que a mí —se sonrojó un poco. Entonces Viktor entró a la cama con un solo salto y como niño chiquito se echó sobre Yuuri.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? —Makkachin comenzó a jalarlo para quitárselo de encima a Yuuri—. ¡Makkachin! —rio—. Ya había olvidado esto.

 ** _> >><<<_**

—¿Por qué hay tres cajas de pizza sobre la mesa? —la señora Katsuki les preguntó con tono de regaño. Los aludidos se pararon rígidamente y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada—. ¿Cómo le hicieron para terminársela sólo ustedes dos?

— _Si supiera que fue nuestra única comida del domingo..._ —pensó el japonés.

—Déjalos mamá. No tenían tiempo de cocinar porque...

—Viktor no sabe cocinar —se adelantó a decir Yuuri. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para desviar la atención del tema que –estaba seguro- Mari sacaría a continuación.

La señora Katsuki soltó una risilla.

—Cariño, tú tampoco sabes hacerlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Viktor para reír.

Entonces todos desayunaron en familia la deliciosa comida de Hiroko. Después de saciar su hambre, todos los jóvenes se fueron a la sala a ver televisión. Viktor y Yuuri acapararon el sillón más grande, dejando para Yurio y Otabek el sillón mediano y el individual para Mari. Los cinco veían una película.

—Algo me dice que estos dos no durmieron nada —mencionó Yurio con tranquilidad al ver cómo habían terminado Yuuri y Viktor dormidos uno arriba del otro en el sofá.

—Déjalos, se ven demasiado lindos como para reclamarles que se quedaran dormidos a media película —sacó su móvil y tomó varias fotos de la escena, y es que en verdad era muy lindo verlos.

Viktor estaba recostado a lo largo del mueble, con su cabeza descansando en un par de cojines y la pierna derecha flexionada un poco mientas la recargaba contra el respaldo del sillón. Abrazaba a Yuuri por la cintura y éste descansaba bocabajo, sobre él y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, incluso salía un leve y divertido ronquidito de los labios del ruso.

—¿Esa es la ropa de mi hermano? —reconoció las prendas.

 ** _> >><<<_**

—Todos se dieron cuenta de que tú y yo... —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Sintió entonces el peso de Viktor cuando se metió a la cama, justo a su lado.

—Yuuri —retiró sus manos—. Todos sabían que _eso_ iba a pasar desde el momento en el que les pedí que me dejaran la casa sola.

El menor soltó un gritillo y se volvió a cubrir el rostro con ambas manos. Viktor rio y lo abrazó bajo las sábanas.

—Uhm... —aguantó la respiración al sentir que el ruso lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo halaba hasta que su espalda impactó suavemente contra el pecho de él, pero al hacerlo, logró accidentalmente presionar su entrepierna.

—Lo siento —soltó una risilla nerviosa—. No era mi intención —besó su cuello con tranquilidad.

—E-está bien —suspiró.

—Tranquilo, esta noche hay que dormir. Estoy exhausto ¿Tú no?

—Demasiado.

Ambos rieron un poco y se volvieron a acomodar antes de quedar profundamente dormidos.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, el teléfono de Viktor comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Era una llamada. Yuuri se removió un poco y le picó las costillas a su amante para que despertara y tomara la llamada. Éste lo hizo, y muy adormilado contestó.

—¿Yakov? —se talló un ojo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dentro de un bostezo.

Yuuri se había tumbado de nuevo sobre el colchón. Miraba a su pareja, notando las expresiones en su rostro ¿Qué habría sido tan importante como para que lo llamara a esta hora?

—¡¿Qué?! —se alarmó y fue suficiente para que el otro se incorporara a su lado—. De acuerdo, ahí estaré —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, alarmado.

—Está por cometer una locura, tengo que ir a Rusia cuanto antes.

—¿Vas a detenerlo?

—¡Voy a apoyarlo! —exclamó con felicidad—. Se va a casar de nuevo con Lilia —rio—. Quiere que sea su padrino. La boda será privada, sólo ellos, los testigos y los padrinos, ni siquiera habrá fiesta. Este hombre está loco —sonrió mientras se tumbaba en el colchón, llevándose a Yuuri de encuentro.

—Vaya... —estaba asombrado—. Estoy feliz por él, pero... ¿Te vas a ir? —no pudo evitar hacer cara de puchero.

—Vendrás conmigo.

—Claro que no. No fui solicitado en esa boda, no puedo llegar así como así.

—Eres mi novio, y Yakov lo aprueba. Él te quiere como hijo —rio ante el sonrojo del otro.

—De todas formas no iré —sonrió levemente—. No en mi condición. Todavía no puedo caminar bien.

—En ese caso ¿Quién te dará la terapia? Quizás esté afuera día y medio, si acaso dos, no puedes perder ni un día de terapia.

—Yurio me ayudará.

—No —infló las mejillas—. No quiero que te toque.

—Viktor —se asombró al sentir esos celos tan palpables, incluso con Yurio.

—Entonces le diré a Mari-nee chan o a mi madre, incluso Minako sensei podría hacerlo si se lo pido.

—Bien —Lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo arrastró entre las mantas hacia su pecho—. Hueles bien —suspiró sobre su cabeza—. Y extrañamente estás tan calientito —rio un poco.

—¿Seguro? —coló sus manos heladas por debajo de la playera de su novio, éste dio un brinco y se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —exclamó y se retorció al sentir que seguía moviéndolas por toda su barriga, descendiendo lentamente por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con los cordones del pantalón del pijama.

—Calienta mis manos ¿Si? —pidió en un tono suave y algo nervioso a pesar de lo atrevido de sus actos.

Viktor se quedó quieto, expectante a sus próximos movimientos, los cuales fueron aflojar el cordón hasta introducir una mano en el espacio que había entre la ropa interior y el pantalón, justo sobre una nalga. Sólo pudo hacerlo con una mano debido a que Viktor se encontraba de costado, éste soltó una risilla traviesa mientras ponía su propia mano sobre la de su novio, sacándola de ese lugar sólo para volver a introducirla...pero debajo de la ropa interior.

—Mejor así ¿No? —preguntó pícaramente, viendo cómo el rostro de su amado se incendiaba. Éste no dijo nada, sólo sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento de su pareja cuando se le ocurrió apretar con firmeza esa parte de su anatomía.

—Dios... tu mano sigue helada —se le puso la piel de gallina, pero la sonrisa traviesa no se borraba de sus labios.

El moreno siguió apretujando y acariciando, hasta que coló su otra mano por debajo de Viktor hasta posarla sobre la otra nalga, apretándola de igual forma y logrando sacar un involuntario gemido de su amante.

—Yuuri... —jadeó cuando el pelinegro lo arrastró un poco hacia él, juntando las caderas de ambos—. ¿Seguro que sólo quieres que te caliente las manos? —hizo un leve movimiento con sus caderas hacia delante mientras hacía lo mismo que Katsuki con sus manos, éste gimió más sonoramente al sentir esas tibias manos apretujando todo a su paso y ese bulto pulsátil creciendo entre los dos.

Estaba sonrojado y acalorado, pero eso no le impidió extender un brazo hasta rodear el cuello de su amante y atraerlo en un beso profundo y lleno de deseo.

 ** _> >><<<_**

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 219 con destino a San Petersburgo, favor de abordar por la puerta número 22"_

—Ya voy a subir al avión —sonrió con tristeza a la pantalla de su celular, donde podía ver el rostro de su amado a través de la video-llamada.

—Te extrañaré.

—Vuelvo en dos días —sonrió de nuevo y se arrepintió de haber obligado a Yuuri a quedarse en casa. Éste había insistido demasiado en acompañarlo al aeropuerto, pero por su condición era preferible que no fuera. Pero justo ahora se moría por darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Te amo, Vitya.

—Yo te amo más, cerdito.

—¡Hey!

El ruso rio.

—Tengo que irme. De todas formas te dejé algo para que no me olvides —le guiñó un ojo y el otro se sonrojó al recordar cómo lo había despertado en la mañana. La última vez que Viktor batalló para levantarlo, lo amenazó diciéndole que a la próxima tomaría medidas extremas. Y así fue... pues esta mañana lo despertó dándole una mordida en el trasero. Yuuri había soltado un grito de espanto y se incorporó como resorte de la cama mientras que el otro sólo se encogía de hombros y con una gran sonrisa le dijo: "Te lo advertí, además, me moría por hacerlo"

—Eres un pervertido —le regañó—. Me la cobraré caro.

—Eso espero —sonrió y le lanzó un beso—. Debo colgar.

—De acuerdo, te amo.

—Te amo.

Hizo un enrome esfuerzo para colgar. Tomó su pequeña maleta y abordó el avión. Estando ya en su lugar preferido junto a la ventanilla, sacó su celular y abrió su galería secreta de fotos llamada: "Hot katsudon" había cientos de fotos de Yuuri, la gran mayoría tomadas por él, cuando el pequeño no se daba cuenta, pero también había algunas que Phichit le había pasado y unas más que Chris le compartió de aquella noche del banquete. Pero había una en específico que Yuuri había visto y se escandalizó bastante al hacerlo. Era una foto de los dos, de la mañana del domingo, justo después de su primera vez haciendo el amor. Yuuri seguía dormido, acurrucado en el espacio entre el brazo derecho y el pecho de Viktor, y éste completamente despierto, aunque con marcas de la almohada en su mejilla. Salía sonriente y muy, muy feliz.

El japonés le había pedido que borrara eso, pero en respuesta obtuvo: "La mandaré imprimir y luego la enmarcaré para ponerla en la sala de nuestra futura casa"

Esta foto y más le sirvieron de apoyo emocional para aguantar el viaje. Durante todo el vuelo se repitió mentalmente: "Sólo dos días, sólo dos días" pudo haber vuelto el mismo día, pero no le quiso decir nada a Yuuri. Se quedaría un día más, pues iría a visitar ese centro de rehabilitación sobre el que había leído hace unos días. Quería hablar con un médico y exponerle el caso de Yuuri, tenía la esperanza de recibir un buen pronóstico. Luego de eso se iría directo de regreso a Japón.

Se sorprendió de lo dependiente que se había hecho de Yuuri. Si con anterioridad ya lo era, ahora mil veces más. Sólo esperaba que pudiera seguir haciendo su rehabilitación como debía, que no se le olvidara tomar ningún medicamento y que no se atreviera a probar ni una gota de alcohol.

Recordó con diversión la conversación que tuvo con Mari-chan.

**_Flash back_ **

—Entonces... ya te comiste a mi hermano.

—Enterito —le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas.

—Cuñadito, la que te espera con Yuuri.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es muy necio.

—De eso estoy muy seguro —rio.

—Y a veces es impredecible —se puso seria—. Su corazón es muy frágil, Viktor, cuídalo mucho. Sé que lo amas, pero... —suspiró—...sólo no lo hagas sufrir.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que sea feliz —respondió con la seriedad necesaria—. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero... planeo llevármelo a Rusia, hay un centro de rehabilitación muy bueno. Tardaré más en volver porque necesito ir y hablar con el médico encargado, veré si ese hospital es una buena opción, y si lo es, lo llevaré a vivir conmigo mientras se recupera por completo.

—Vaya... ¿Yuuri lo sabe?

—No, y me siento un poco mal al ocultárselo, él sólo sabe que voy a la boda —suspiró—. Se lo diré cuando vuelva, además, tengo que alistar mi departamento para que podamos vivir allí los dos. Tengo años de no estar en mi casa por más de dos días —rio—. Hay muchas telarañas qué quitar. Incluso temo que esto me lleve más de dos días —se rascó la nuca—. Por eso quiero pedirte un gran favor.

—Dime.

—¿Podrías informarme todo sobre Yuuri? No me malentiendas, hablaré con él todos los días, pero conociéndolo no me dirá cómo se siente o qué es lo que hace.

—¿Quieres que sea tu espía?

—Exacto.

Mari-chan rio.

—Cuenta con eso, cuñadito —le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, sintiendo que no lo movió ni un centímetro—. _Qué duro..._ —pensó, completamente emocionada.

—¡Gracias Mari-nee chan! —la abrazó con cariño y a la pobre de su cuñada casi le sangra la nariz cuando le vio un montón de chupetones en el cuello debido a que su bufanda se movió un poco. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el uso de esa prenda era exclusivamente para eso, pues no hacía frío.

**_Fin flash back_ **

Salió de sus recuerdos al recibir una notificación en su celular. Era su cuñada.

_Mari: "Mi hermano ya te extraña"_

Y más abajo había una foto adjunta. Yuuri estaba sentado en la sala, abrazado a un Makkachin que buscaba librarse de esa asfixia.

No pudo evitar reír un poco.

Momentos después le llegó otra notificación, ahora de Yurio.

_Yuri: "El puerco está poseído. Nos está abrazando a todos. ¡No te tardes en volver!"_

De nuevo rio. Casi puso escuchar el marcado acento de su compatriota al gritarle.

Luego de unas horas aterrizó en su país natal y se apresuró a llegar al hotel en donde se hospedaría, lugar en el que también se llevaría a cabo la boda. Aún faltaban unas horas para el evento, así que subió a su cuarto y se puso un traje para la ocasión, momentos después bajó y decidió perder el tiempo en el bar ¿Y por qué no? Beber un trago no le vendría nada mal.

**_Viktor._ **

Miro mi reloj. Aún faltan dos horas para que el juez llegara y efectuara el matrimonio. ¿Cómo estaría Yakov? Seguramente nervioso.

Suspiré y finalmente llegué al bar. Miré alrededor en busca de un lugar libre en la barra. Encontré uno junto a una mujer. Ésta me daba la espalda. No solía hacer eso desde que conocí a Yuuri, pero no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada y notar su buen gusto en zapatos. Era curioso. Yo le había regalado unos idénticos a mi ex-esposa hace ya muchos años.

Me encogí de hombros y terminé sentándome en la barra. Pedí un vodka y al momento de hacerlo sentí cómo la mirada de la mujer de al lado se posaba sobre mí. Quise no darle importancia, ni siquiera la miré, hasta que...

—¿Viktor?

—¡Irina!

Casi me ahogué con mi propio oxígeno. ¡Era ella! ¡Tenía años de no verla! Pero seguía igual de hermosa y jovial que siempre. Era una lástima que perdiéramos contacto, siempre fue mi mejor amiga, y quería suponer que yo el suyo. Miré sus ojos y sentí la calidez que siempre emanaba de su mirada. Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Era un gusto encontrarla después de tanto tiempo. Debí suponer que Yakov la invitaría a su boda, pero simplemente lo pasé por alto.

—Vaya... no has cambiado en nada —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco —apoyé el codo sobre la barra y sonreí sin dejar de mirarla.

Nos esperaba una larga charla.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_9/01/2017_ **


	11. Comienzo del final. Parte I

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**11**

**"Comienzo del Final. Parte I"**

**_Yuuri._ **

El timbre de mi alarma sonó con estridencia. Yo ya estaba despierto, así que la apagué de inmediato. No pude dormir por la emoción de saber que al fin hoy regresaría Viktor.

Ayer me puse un poco dramático. De no ser por el golpe que me dio Yurio, habría seguido abrazando a todos, aunque mi madre parecía contenta. En fin, tuve que optar por dormir en la habitación de Viktor, su olor estaba en las sábanas y en sus almohadas. Pude sólo haber tomado su pijama y dormir abrazado a ella, pero...primero: Viktor no usa pijama al dormir (Sí, descubrí que duerme dejando todo en libertad) y segundo: no me sería suficiente, no tanto como abrazar una almohada con su olor.

Estiré todo mi cuerpo debajo de las sábanas y solté un pesado suspiro. Nunca había sido tan dependiente de alguien, jamás imaginé que mi vida cambiaría tanto en tan sólo unos días. Ahora Viktor y yo éramos oficialmente novios, ya lo éramos antes de mi accidente, pero en este fin de semana terminamos por formalizar nuestra relación.

¡Dios! Aún me avergonzaba lo que hicimos, pero fue maravilloso. No me arrepentía de nada.

Tomé mi celular y entré a las redes sociales. Tenía tiempo de no hacerlo, últimamente dejaba pasar muchos días antes de entrar, y es que con Viktor a mi lado nada más me importa. Aún recuerdo la sorpresa que sentí cuando vi que Yurio y Otabek pasaron todo un mes juntos en Rusia, habían subido muchas fotos de ambos. También vi las fotos de cuando estaba en coma y me llenaron de regalos y globos la habitación. Fue lindo y me conmovió un poco, pero nada me preparó para ese sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había experimentado al ver tal imagen.

Al abrir Instagram, la primera imagen que vi fue una foto de la boda de Yakov. Como bien dijo mi Viktor: sólo asistieron unas cuantas personas, fue una ceremonia totalmente privada y casi improvisada. Pero lo que no lograba comprender era quién era esa mujer que aparecía tomada del brazo de Viktor ¿¡Y por qué estaba él tan sonriente?!

La publicación rebasaba el millón de "me gusta" y en los comentarios, además de felicitaciones a los esposos, había miles y miles de personas preguntando por ellos dos en específico.

Apreté el teléfono entre mis manos. Sí, estaba celoso.

Y como si me hubiera leído la mente: una video-llamada de Viktor hizo acto de aparición. Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono con algo de resentimiento. Fruncí el ceño y luego de un suspiro acepté la llamada entrante. Su expresión sonriente apareció en toda mi pantalla. No pude evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa tan contagiosa a pesar de la incertidumbre.

— _¡Buenos días mi amor!_ —me miró y soltó una risilla—. _Veo que aún estás acostado ¿Ese es mi cuarto?_

Me alarmé y busqué un tema para evitar decirle que sí, que estaba en su cama. Miré la hora: 7:30 a.m.

—Buenos días Viktor —sonreí con nerviosismo —. Es la una de la mañana allá ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —me tallé un ojo.

 _—¿Por qué tan serio?_ —hizo un puchero—. _No puedo dormir, ya quiero verte._

Sonreí de verdad. Ignoré su pregunta.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —vi que se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y sostuvo el teléfono al aire.

— _Quería hablarte sobre eso..._ —se puso muy serio. Oh no.

—No vas a regresar hoy ¿Cierto? —la imagen de esa mujer apareció en mi mente sin poder evitarlo. No sabía qué expresión tenía mi rostro, sólo sabía que una fuerte punzada atacó mi corazón al ver que también se puso muy serio. Ni siquiera me respondió—. ¿Un día más? —guardó silencio—. ¿Dos, tres?

_—Dos semanas._

—¡¿Qué?! —me incorporé hasta quedar sentado—. Eso es mucho...

 _—Lo siento_ —suspiró.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? La boda ya terminó.

— _Es porque..._ —se puso nervioso, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba pensando en una excusa—. Mi departamento necesita algunas reparaciones. Ya sabes, no he estado aquí en años.

Oh... estaba en su departamento.

Tuve la tentación de pedirle que me dejara ver su casa. Me gustaría ver su hogar, conocer un poco más de él, pero en eso se escuchó un timbre.

Quise preguntarle "¡¿Quién demonios te busca a la una de la mañana?!" pero se había sobresaltado tanto que soltó el teléfono y éste le dio directo en la cara. Auch, hasta a mí me dolió. Aguanté la risa al tener en mi pantalla su linda frente, la cual abarcaba toda mi vista.

Escuché un quejido y enseguida me preguntó:

— _Te estás riendo ¿verdad?_ —se incorporó y por fin pude ver su rostro de nuevo. Una pequeña lagrimita se asomaba en uno de sus ojos. Tuve que guardar la compostura unos segundos, pero me fue imposible y estallé en carcajadas—. _¡Yuuri!_ —se quejó, pero terminó riendo de todas formas.

El timbre volvió a sonar y él se tensó un poco, mirando más allá de la pantalla de su teléfono. Y de nuevo, quise preguntar quién era, pero por alguna razón sentí miedo. También quise preguntarle por la hermosa mujer a su lado en la fotografía, pero no me sentí lo suficientemente seguro como para "reclamarle" algo así.

—Creo que estás ocupado —mi voz salió más triste de lo que pensé—. Te dejo, para que puedas atender a tus visitas.

— _¡Espera! No te vayas, quisiera hablar más contigo._

No pude responder nada. Me sentí bipolar, pues ahora tenía ganas de llorar.

— _Yuuri_ —me dijo con ternura—. _Sé que estas dos semanas serán muy largas, y me duele como no tienes una idea_ —era sincero—. _Pero te tengo una gran sorpresa, por eso necesito este tiempo ¿Serás paciente y me esperarás?_

Sólo asentí.

— _Oh mi cerdito, no llores_ —sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas—. _Me harás llorar también._

—No estoy llorando ¡Y no me llames cerdito!

— _¿Entonces?_

—¿"Entonces" qué?

— _¿Me esperarás?_

—Uhm, sí.

No es como si pudiera salir de mi casa. No lo había hecho desde la última visita al doctor. Me encontraba encerrado en mi propio hogar.

— _Me tengo que ir_ —vi que comenzó a caminar, mostrándome inconscientemente su departamento mientras se desplazaba de lugar—. _Te llamaré más tarde_ —sonrió sólo como él podía hacerlo y de pronto la pantalla se vio oscura. Pensé que había colgado, pero no. Eran sus labios en la cámara. Me estaba mandando un beso.

Ahora sí, no contuve mi risa.

—Te amo, Viktor —solté en un suspiro luego de calmar mi risa. Él sonrió, satisfecho al haberme hecho reír.

— _Yo también te amo, mi katsudon._

Sonreí al escucharlo llamarme así. Odiaba que me dijera "Cerdito", pero "Katsudon" era tierno.

— _No quiero colgar_ —dijo entre risitas, ya estaba ante la puerta principal de su departamento.

—Yo tampoco —suspiré, no aguantaba más. Le iba a preguntar quién era a esas horas y también quién era esa mujer—. Viktor...

—¡¿Pueden ya colgar esa llamada?!? Algunos intentamos dormir ¡Cerdo!

Oh. Olvidé que Yurio dormía justo al lado y Otabek a mi otro lado.

—L-lo siento —dije en voz suficientemente alta—. Voy a colgar —lo miré con nerviosismo y él asintió—. Te amo Vitya —colgué.

Aventé el teléfono a un lado y me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada ¡Dios! Que horrible era sentir eso. Y como si fuera masoquista, tomé mi celular y busqué de nuevo la foto. Tenía que averiguar quién era esa mujer, pero no logré encontrar mucha información, pues la imagen había sido publicada por un periódico local de San Petersburgo, no habían etiquetado a ninguno, así que seguía sin saber quién era ella.

La miré detenidamente y me maravillé con lo hermosa que era. Parecía toda una modelo, su cuerpo era espectacular y a pesar de no ser muy alta, era esbelta, de cabello largo y ondulado de color pelirrojo muy claro. Su rostro era definitivamente angelical, sin poder darle zoom a la imagen, pude apreciar con claridad que sus ojos eran de un azul aún más intenso que los de Viktor y su tez blanca era adornada con muchas pequeñas pecas que sólo lograban hacerla ver más adorable, pero no por eso menos peligrosa... al menos para mí.

Me regañé mentalmente por comenzar con mis inseguridades. Se trataba de Viktor, él me amaba, no tenía por qué dudar así de él, pero... ¿Dos semanas?

Eso era demasiado para mí.

Pasé el resto del día metido en mi cama, ni siquiera salí a comer. Mi madre estuvo llevándome la comida al cuarto de Viktor, pero es que simplemente no me daba apetito. Odié esos sentimientos depresivos, y me odié por preocupar así a mi familia. Yurio había estado ya molestándome para que saliera de la cama, incluso me llamó "puerco", pero ni así logró que saliera.

Era de noche cuando escuché que alguien entraba a la recámara. No quise ver de quién se trataba, sólo cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido, quizás así se iría. Lo que nunca esperé fue que esa persona se sentara en la orilla de la cama y mucho menos que luego me acariciara el cabello con una mano. Escuché un suspiro y no pude seguir fingiendo. Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí.

—¿Papá? —se asustó un poco al verme despierto.

—Lo siento hijo, no quería despertarte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me incorporé hasta quedar sentado, él me sonrió y yo correspondí de igual manera.

—No es nada, sólo quería ver cómo estabas —sonrió y su expresión se volvió nostálgica—. Recuerdo que cuando tu hermana y tú eran pequeños, solía entrar a su habitación para darles las buenas noches y siempre se hacían los dormidos sólo para sorprenderme —rio—. Tenía que fingir un gran espanto cada vez que saltaban en la cama con sus pijamas de ositos y florecitas —siguió sonriendo, pero no pude evitar notar la tristeza tras ese gesto. Me había percatado de eso luego de despertar del coma, en un principio pensé que no estaba de acuerdo con mi relación con Viktor, pero descarté esa idea cuando vi el cariño que le tenía. Sin embargo, esa repentina nostalgia era poco usual en él, algo le ocurría.

Sonreí un poco y me puse los anteojos para verlo mejor.

—Algo pasa, y no quieres decírmelo.

—Me conoces bien —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Me preocupas, no me gusta verte tan deprimido. Tu madre ya me dijo que Viktor volverá en dos semanas.

—Sí...

—¿Y piensas quedarte en esta cama hasta entonces?

Quise responderle que sí, pero era obvio que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

—Deberías salir.

—Papá, no pue...

—No te atrevas a decirlo —su tono fue duro y autoritario—. Claro que puedes, sólo debes intentarlo.

—Pero...

—Si no lo intentas me voy a decepcionar mucho.

Maldición. Sabía cómo obligarme.

—Lo intentaré —suspiré—. Pero lo haré mañana —me tumbé en la cama y me cubrí por completo con las mantas. Escuché las risas de mi padre y en seguida sentí un beso en mi cabeza, aún sobre las sábanas—. ¿¡¿Qué?!?! —cuando me destapé, él ya estaba saliendo de mi habitación mientras reía. No hacía eso desde que tenía... creo que cinco años.

Finalmente dormí y amanecí con nada más y nada menos que...

—¡¡Es hora de levantarse, cerdo!!

Había tomado las sábanas y me las quitó de encima con un solo tirón. Lo miré con resentimiento y me enrollé como taco con la sábana que cubría al colchón. No me quería levantar.

—Son las seis de la mañana.

—Hora de levantarse.

—Es muy temprano —le lancé mi almohada.

—Te la has pasado dormido. Ni siquiera comes.

—No me importa.

De pronto se trepó a la cama, sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, obligándome a verlo con su mano en mi mandíbula.

—Me estás obligando a golpearte de nuevo. Levanta ese trasero de la cama a-ho-ra.

Tragué en seco. Yurio podía ser muy amenazante cuando se lo proponía. Hice caso y me levanté, sintiendo el temblor en todo mi cuerpo al ponerme de pie.

—¿Viktor sabe que no has hecho tu terapia en estos días?

—No, y no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Maldito cerdo —me dio un golpe en la espalda—. Todo el esfuerzo que han puesto en tu recuperación se irá al caño si sigues así. Tu padre habló conmigo anoche y me dio autorización completa para que te ayudara a recuperarte. Otabek y yo hablamos con tu médico y tenemos la misma autorización. Así que mueve tu enorme trasero y ve a cambiarte, vamos a salir.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—¿Quieres que lo repita? —su voz fue seria y amenazante.

Fue suficiente. Estaba a merced de Yurio.

A penas me cambié, me tomó de un brazo y me jaló hacia el jardín, donde me puso a "calentar". Me obligó a hacer todos los estiramientos que comúnmente hacíamos antes de salir a patinar. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que de nuevo me jaló de un brazo hasta salir de casa. Afuera, en la acera, nos esperaba Otabek, me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo sólo sonreí un segundo antes de que Yuri me arrastrara hacia la calle.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, caminando.

—Pero aún no puedo, yo...

—Claro que puedes —a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión no fue brusco ni amenazante. Me lo dijo con seriedad y con una leve sonrisa muy bien disimulada—. Andando, a caminar.

Makkachin se nos unió y así anduvimos aproximadamente cien metros antes de que mis piernas comenzaran a reclamar con fuertes espasmos y calambres. No lo soporté y terminé de rodillas en el piso. Eso sólo me llenó de ira y de frustración.

**_Yurio_ **

No soportaba ver cómo se iba hundiendo cada vez más en ese abismo tan depresivo. Desde que se fue el viejo, había estado encerrado en su habitación, no salía, no comía, no hablaba con nadie. Incluso sus padres comenzaron a angustiarse, al grado de pensar en llamar a Viktor y pedirle que volviera. Pero es que... ¡¿¡cómo no iba a estar deprimido?!?! El cerdo no podía ni siquiera caminar con normalidad. Eso deprimiría a cualquiera, y más a un patinador profesional. 

Fue hasta que una noche, durante la cena en familia, se tocó el tema del puerco. Su padre estaba tan angustiado que se atrevió a pedirnos a Beka y a mí que lo ayudáramos, por lo menos a recuperarse físicamente, pues al hacer eso era más fácil que su estado anímico regresara. Para lograrlo tuvimos que ir en busca del doctor Yuzuru, quien nos dijo que sí podíamos incrementar su terapia. Nos dio un itinerario a seguir, en el cual nos indicaba algunos ejercicios y varias rutinas de estiramientos y calentamientos para que se recuperara un poco más rápido.

No supe explicar cómo me sentí cuando nos dijo que _nunca_ recuperaría su capacidad motora al cien por ciento. Nos explicó que podría ocurrir un milagro, pero todo estaba en contra, pues sólo había un cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que se recuperara por completo.

A la mierda los porcentajes.

Haríamos lo que fuera necesario para que volviera a ser el puerco de antes. Me enfermaba verlo deprimido, eso simplemente me sofocaba.

Ahora, caminando los tres juntos, apenas llevábamos cien metros caminados y él ya se estaba tambaleando. Momentos después cayó al suelo de rodillas. Me le acerqué y vi el sudor en su frente y el temblor en su cuerpo.

—Levántate —espeté, parado a su lado.

No dijo nada. Se puso de pie y continuó, pero pocos metros más adelante volvió a caer.

—De nuevo. Arriba.

—Yura —murmuró Otabek en voz baja, lo miré y él negó con su cabeza. Miré luego al katsudon. No estaba bien. El perro lo presentía también, pues no dejaba de lamer y olfatear al katsudon.

—Puedes hacerlo ¿Cierto? —me paré frente a él y le extendí una mano para que se levantara, pero nunca la tomó—. Sólo cien metros más.

—No puedo.

No me esperaba eso de él.

—Regresemos a casa ¿Si? —no apartaba sus ojos del pavimento.

No pude responderle las majaderías que me vinieron a la mente, pues Beka ya lo estaba ayudando a incorporarse, brindándole apoyo al caminar. Ambos dieron media vuelta y me dejaron atrás. Los alcancé, pero pronto tuvimos que detenernos. Estaba sufriendo de fuertes calambres en sus piernas, pero se negaba a ser cargado.

Bastante humillación tenía él con eso, lo entendía. A penas llegamos a su casa, se alejó de nosotros y se encerró en su habitación junto con el perro.

—Tranquilo, sólo está frustrado.

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

—Él no debería de rendirse así como así —espeté—. Maldición, odiaba verlo tan débil.

Y es que sí... ahí estaba el gran Yuuri Katsuki, resignado a no recuperarse. No podía creer que algún día lo admiré tanto.

—Tienes que darle tiempo —puso una mano sobre mi hombro—. Recuerda lo que nos dijo el médico: una recuperación así lleva tiempo y esfuerzo, ni se diga del dolor que experimentará.

Otabek tenía razón.

—Sé que te entristece verlo así, pero se va a recuperar y nosotros lo ayudaremos —el aire se me fue cuando me dio un repentino abrazo.

Lo aparté de inmediato, mirando hacia todos lados ¿Y si alguien nos veía?

—Tranquilo, no hay nadie cerca —me atrajo de nuevo a un abrazo. No pude resistirme esta vez. Su aroma dio de golpe en mi nariz al tener mi rostro contra su pecho. Era tan reconfortante. Entonces me animé a corresponderle un poco—. Iré a hablar con él —me dijo y se separó.

Y así entró en la recámara de Yuuri, estuvo ahí cinco minutos y salió mostrándome su pulgar hacia arriba.

—Lo intentará de nuevo mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo hiciste para...?

—Tengo mis métodos.

**_Narradora._ **

Yuuri permaneció encerrado en su habitación por el resto del día. No quiso comer ni ver a nadie. A la mañana siguiente entró Yurio a su recámara con la intención de levantarlo nuevamente, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que ya estaba despierto y listo para salir.

—Hoy caminaremos doscientos metros —sonrió decidido y salió del cuarto.

—Así se habla —le sonrió el rubio. Muy animado ante esa nueva actitud en él. No estaba seguro de lo que Otabek le dijo, pero fuera lo que fuera, había funcionado.

Dicho y hecho, Yuuri caminó el doble. Sus piernas se acalambraron y tuvieron que descansar un rato sobre una banca hasta que se sintió seguro de volver a caminar. Esa rutina se repitió todos los días, cada vez le agregaban más distancia, sin mencionar los ejercicios que hacían en casa, antes y después de la caminata. Yuuri no se la pasaba más encerrado. Todo el día entrenaba y comía, sí, comía sin parar una dieta rica en calorías y proteínas. De esa forma recuperó muy pronto su peso normal. El "entrenamiento" de Yurio y Otabek dio muy buenos frutos, y la familia estaba realmente feliz al ver al pequeño Katsuki tan decidido.

Luego de una semana y media, Yuuri era capaz de subir y bajar escaleras sin fatigarse tanto, ya podía trotar al menos cien metros seguidos y podía estirarse como normalmente lo hacía. Estuvo tentado a platicarle todo eso a Viktor en una de sus tantas llamadas, pero se contuvo, quería darle la sorpresa.

Yuuri sonrió al recordar las palabras de aliento que le dio su amigo kazajo: "¿Quieres sorprender a Viktor con tu recuperación o no?" y eso había sido más que suficiente para lograr motivarlo de esa manera. Sí, quería que Viktor se enorgulleciera cuando regresara y lo viera recuperado, listo para volver a patinar. Se dormía y se levantaba con este pensamiento.

Dejó de sonreír cuando miró por sobre su hombro. Justo detrás de él venía un rubio en bicicleta, pisándole los talones. Más atrás venían Otabek y Makkachin.

—Eres muy lento, cerdo. ¡Una vuelta más a la ciudad, trotando, sin detenerte! ¡Corre, puerco, corre!

—¡No soy ningún puerco!

—Ya estás más gordito.

Esto fue el detonante. Yuuri aceleró la marcha e hizo acúmulo de todas sus fuerzas para resistir a esos calambres del demonio.

Estuvieron todo el día fuera, trotando, corriendo y haciendo estiramientos. Cuando los calambres acudían a él, los tres se detenían un momento a esperar a que éstos terminaran.

—¿Q-qué haces? —inquirió al ver que el rubio se sentaba a su lado y tomaba sin cuidado una de sus piernas hasta clavarle sus delgados dedos en el músculo, lo hacía con fuerza y determinación.

—Un calambre puede irse más rápido si aplicas presión en diferentes puntos del músculo—explicó con seriedad, ante la mirada de sus dos amigos—. ¿Ves? —sonrió al sentir cómo el músculo bajo sus dedos se calmaba.

—Vaya... gracias.

—Yo también siento un calambre —Otabek le extendió su pierna, logrando que el menor se sonrojase y le diera un puñetazo en la extremidad.

—¡Hazlo tú mismo!

Yuuri no contuvo su risilla, los miró detenidamente y se animó a preguntar:

—¿Ustedes son pareja... o algo así?

—¡¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?!?!!

—No.

Fueron las respuestas de Yurio y Otabek respectivamente.

—Está bien —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Sólo era una pregunta —rio con nerviosismo.

 **> >><<<**

Se quitó toda la ropa sudada y la dejó tirada en el suelo de su habitación mientras buscaba algo qué ponerse, pero de camino a su armario se topó con el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a un lado. Yuuri era poco (O nada) vanidoso, así que jamás se miraba más de lo necesario en el espejo, pero esa vez se sorprendió un poco. Ya no estaba delgaducho y escuálido. Había recuperado su peso, las ojeras se habían ido y su piel se veía radiante. Claro, ese era el resultado de una buena dieta y ejercicio. Sus músculos volvían a marcarse y sus huesos volvían a tener carne en ellos. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al buscar las marcas que le había dejado Viktor por toda su piel. Pero por supuesto que ya no estaban, casi habían pasado dos semanas de eso, ya no había huella o rastro de lo ocurrido.

Miró su cuello, donde le había dejado sus dientes bien marcados, y sonrió al recordar cuando su familia se dio cuenta de ello.

**_Flash back_ **

Había pasado sólo un día desde la partida de Viktor, y Yuuri ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Justo ahora estaba tumbado bocabajo en el sillón más amplio de la sala. Sus amigos y su hermana veían una película y lo único que él quería hacer era echarse por el resto del día y moverse sólo lo suficiente para que supieran que seguía vivo.

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba al otro extremo del mismo sillón. Alzó la mirada con enfado sólo para ver que era Yurio. El sillón individual estaba ocupado por Otabek y el de dos personas era abarcado completamente por Mari.

—Hey, cerdo, muévete —poco le importó haberse sentado sobre él.

—Uhm. No quiero —volvió a acomodarse y entonces sintió los pies de Yurio sobre su nuca. Se había acostado, literalmente, sobre él—. ¡Oye! —se quejó, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió el rubio, incorporándose un poco y viendo con completa atención una marca en el cuello de Yuuri—. Tienes algo en el cuello que... ¡Ay dios mío! —se levantó de un salto y se alejó, sentándose mejor en el piso, sobre el tapete.

Los otros dos vieron esa reacción en el pequeño ruso, haciendo que su atención se desviara de la película.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó el japonés sin entender esas miradas.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello? —inquirió Otabek.

—Yurio dijo que tenías algo ¿Qué es?

El pobre recordó el momento en que los filosos dientes de Viktor se habían clavado en su piel. ¡No! ¡Lo habían descubierto!

Mari fue la primera en levantarse e ir hacia él.

—¡No tengo nada! —quiso incorporarse, pero no lo logró. Su hermana ya estaba sentada sobre su espalda y ahora mismo le había jalado la playera para toparse con esa sexy marca.

—Oh Yuuri, eres todo un picarón. Estuvo buenísimo el fin de semana ¿A qué no?

—¡Mari-neechan! —se retorció bajo su hermana, ésta sólo le revolvió el cabello luego de haber tomado varias fotos de esa marca.

—¡Se la voy a mandar a Viktor! —salió corriendo de ahí antes de que Yuuri se lo impidiera.

Mientras tanto, Otabek miraba todo con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Estaba feliz y se divertía a lo grande estando en esta casa. La familia de Yuuri era muy cálida y daban ganas de nunca irse de ahí. Eso lo hizo recordar a su propia familia, sus hermanitas, sus padres; a éstos no les importaba que estuviera fuera mucho tiempo, pero sus pequeñas niñas sí lo extrañarían. Ya iba siendo tiempo de volver.

Miró a Yura y una calidez invadió su pecho. Quizás volvería a casa, pero con él, así se lo presentaría a su familia. Como amigo, claro. O al menos por ahora.

—Yura.

El aludido lo miró desde su lugar sobre el tapete. Su expresión siempre se suavizaba cuando lo llamaba de esa forma.

—Ven —se hizo a un lado en el sillón individual y dio golpecitos con su mano sobre el asiento—. Te hago un espacio.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué le pedía eso? Los otros dos sillones ya estaban vacíos. Yuuri perseguía inútilmente a su hermana. "Inútilmente" porque el pobre no llegó más allá del comedor.

A pesar de eso, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse con Beka sin rechistar. Sí, tampoco entendía cómo hacía para convencerlo sólo con un par de palabras.

—No quepo —refunfuñó y el otro rio.

—Ya no eres tan delgado.

—¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

—No.

Lo taladró con la mirada.

—¡En serio! —el siempre serio kazajo soltó una risilla. Y es que Yuri no estaba gordo, simplemente era su cuerpo que cambiaba poco a poco. Ya no era tan delgadito, sólo se estaba haciendo un poco más fornido—. Entonces siéntate aquí —ni siquiera le dejó pensarlo, lo jaló lo suficiente como para que el rubio quedara sentado sobre su regazo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al verse en esa posición tan... comprometedora.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —exclamó, furioso.

—Te ves adorable —acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su cola de caballo. Miró su expresión azorada por unos segundos antes de unir sus labios en un beso muy tranquilo. Los inexpertos labios de ambos tanteaban el terreno con cuidado, experimentando nuevas y sublimes sensaciones. El kazajo se atrevió a morder muy suavemente el labio inferior del otro, éste dio un pequeño respingo y respondió con una mordida... digamos que algo dolorosa—. Eso dolió un poco —se separó, llevándose una mano al labio ¿Estaba sangrando? El moreno no podía estar más avergonzado y su cara seria y sonrojada lo demostraba.

—Lo siento —abrió sus ojos enormemente al igual que su sonrojo—. Yo... —se llevó una mano a los labios, aún incrédulo de que reaccionara de esa forma, pero enseguida frunció el ceño—. ¡Tú empezaste! —se cubrió la mitad inferior del rostro con un brazo, sin dejar de mirarlo con genuina vergüenza.

El kazajo rio ampliamente. Se había sorprendido con esa nueva faceta en su querido Yura. Otabek no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, pues nunca había sentido aquello por un hombre, y Yurio jamás había tenido siquiera una relación. Así que estaban explorándose el uno al otro con lentitud. Ese apenas era su segundo beso, y había sido algo desastroso, pero divertido.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

La voz de Mari los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miraron en su dirección, ahí estaba ella, con celular en mano –tomándoles fotos- y con Yuuri apoyado en su hombro. Éste los miraba con un leve sonrojo y sin borrar una estúpida sonrisa de su expresión.

**_Fin flash back_ **

Yuuri sonrió al recordar que no fue el único avergonzado en esa tarde. No quiso decirles que había visto y escuchado todo. Había sido espectador en primera fila -junto con su hermana- de lo que había sucedido. Mari-chan tuvo que cubrirle la boca con una mano para evitar que gritara de emoción, y es que ¡Sus sospechas se confirmaron con ese beso! Para empezar se había sorprendido bastante con la actitud dócil y frágil que tenía Yurio cuando se trataba de Otabek. Pero ese beso... ¡No se lo esperaba en lo absoluto! Algo había ocurrido entre ellos durante ese mes que pasaron juntos en Rusia, pero ninguno quería decirlo. También ya había notado esos nombrecitos que usaban para llamarse. Era demasiado tierno, pero... ¿Qué opinaría Viktor al respecto? No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría él al enterarse de la relación de estos dos.

Se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de vestirse y sonrió al ver que sus músculos resistían más. Estaba exhausto, pero no se había sentido tan bien desde el año pasado, justo antes de la gran final. Se moría de ganas de ir al Ice Castle y patinar un poco, sentir el aire frío en sus mejillas al deslizarse por la pista, extender sus brazos y sentirse casi volando. Extrañaba tanto hacer eso, y ni se diga de los saltos, cada vez que hacía uno, sentía que su cuerpo se despegaba metros del hielo, eso lo hacía sentirse libre, feliz y pleno. El patinaje era su mejor manera de expresarse, así que no veía la hora de volver al hielo. Sólo esperaba no tener complicaciones.

 **> >><<<**

Estaba tumbada sobre el sofá mientras leía conversaciones viejas en su chat, pronto se encontró con una que le causaba mucha gracia, la abrió y leyó:

 ** _Mari:_** ¡Cuñado! ¿Qué significa esto?

* ** _Archivo adjunto*_** foto con tremenda mordida en el cuello de Yuuri.

 ** _Viktor:_** Yo sólo puedo ver que claramente dice: "Propiedad de Viktor Nikiforov" ¿Qué ves tú?

 ** _Mari:_** ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres un tonto! Tendrás que volver a hacérsela, ya se está borrando.

 ** _Viktor:_** Tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Soltó una risilla. De pronto el estado de Viktor cambió, se borró la información con su última conexión y fue sustituida por un _En Línea._

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡Hola Mari-neechan!

 ** _Mari:_** Hola, cuñado.

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Cómo está Yuuri? ¿Qué tal su entrenamiento de hoy?

La aludida suspiró y se reprendió mentalmente por haberle dicho lo que su hermano tramaba. No sabía que era una sorpresa, así que soltó la información.

 ** _Mari:_** hoy regresaron dos horas más tarde. Al parecer se encontraron con Minami en el camino y se les fue el tiempo.

De pronto la pantalla de su celular se puso negra y enseguida apareció el mensaje: "Llamada entrante" junto con la foto de un Viktor dormido y con la baba escurriendo. Se la había tomado cuando se quedó dormido en la sala, con Yuuri entre sus brazos. Debajo de esa foto aparecía el nombre del contacto: "Cuñadito" acompañado del timbre del celular.

No tardó en contestar. Él ni siquiera la dejó saludarlo, pues de inmediato dijo:

—Explícame lo de Minami.

Ella rio.

—Viktor ¿Es en serio?

—Completamente.

—Incluso le ayudó con su terapia, se ha portado muy amable, justo ahora los tres están cenando.

—¿Qué?

—Viktor ¿Estás celoso?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —refunfuñó.

—¿Quieres que te comunique con mi hermano?

—No, déjalo —suspiró—. Más tarde le llamaré. Gracias Mari-chan.

Y colgó.

 **> >><<<**

Miró la hora.

Faltaba poco para que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Se había escapado de casa sólo unos momentos. Quería ir a ver al doctor Yuzuru, pero si la familia se enteraba definitivamente se angustiaría, así que dijo que tomaría un largo baño y aprovechó para salir.

Justo ahora se encontraba en un pequeño consultorio. El doctor Yuzuru lo examinó y terminó refiriéndolo con un oftalmólogo, quien enseguida le hizo algunas pruebas antes de dictaminar su diagnóstico junto con el doctor Hanyu.

—¿Es normal que pierda la vista tan rápido? Mis padres también tienen dificultades para ver aún con sus antejos, pero yo...

—No Yuuri, no es normal —respondió Yuzuru, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria. Éste se había sorprendido mucho cuando Yuuri llegó a su consulta, solo. Más se asombró cuando lo revisó y notó la gravedad de su estado.

—Joven Katsuki —lo llamó el otro médico, sentado frente a él—. Su pérdida de visión está directamente relacionada al trauma que sufrió hace siete meses, me temo que ésta va a continuar desvaneciéndose, es un proceso gradual, así que puede que dentro de un par de meses ya no vea lo suficientemente bien sin anteojos.

—Estoy acostumbrado a usarlos.

—No, Yuuri —intervino Yuzuru—. Esto es más serio. No sólo se trata de cambiar el aumento de tus gafas. Necesitas someterte a más estudios y a un par de pruebas para ver si eres candidato para una cirugía que aún está en etapas experimentales.

Yuuri se espantó. ¿Más hospitales? ¿Más exámenes y análisis? No, él ya estaba harto de eso. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y preguntó:

—¿No hay otra solución?

—También podemos optar por no hacer nada —respondió el oftalmólogo—. Los síntomas apenas están comenzando y no tenemos la certeza de que vaya a perder la vista por completo, es sólo una hipótesis debido a lo que ya ha perdido en tan poco tiempo.

—Entonces...

—Entonces podemos sólo mandarle hacer unos nuevos anteojos, claro, con mucho más aumento. Deberá usarlos siempre, apenas abra los ojos, se los pondrá. Si en menos de dos meses siente que ya no le sirven, optaremos por realizar la cirugía. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Sí... está bien —suspiró.

—Muchacho ¿No viene alguien contigo?

—No.

—¿Y Viktor? —preguntó ahora el joven médico, ya familiarizado con éstos dos.

—Oh... él está de viaje, tuvo que ir a Rusia a arreglar unos asuntos —sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo—. ¿Podrían no decirle nada de esto?

—¿Estás seguro, Yuuri?

—Sí.

Entonces le hicieron unas pequeñas pruebas, sólo para saber qué tanto aumento necesitaría. Un par de días después tuvo que ir por éstos lentes nuevos. Estaban lindos. El armazón era completamente distinto a los que había usado desde su adolescencia. Ahora los cristales estaban completamente rodeados de un marco plateado y delgado. El armazón era entre color plateado y ónix. Cuando los comenzó a usar causó un gran revuelo en su casa.

—Oh mi pequeño, te ves tan apuesto —Hiroko lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Ya no pareces un niñito —se burló Mari.

—¿Están seguros de que se ven bien?

Otabek y Yurio sólo alzaron su pulgar. El primero con su seriedad habitual y el último con una sonrisilla burlona.

—Preguntémosle a Viktor, él tiene muy buen sentido de la moda —le tomó una foto a su hermano y de inmediato se la mandó al peliplata.

—¡Oye! Yo también tengo buen sentido de la moda —se quejó el rubio.

—¡Claro! Pero sólo para el animal print —respondió sin mirarlo, estaba muy ocupada mandando ese mensaje—. ¡Listo! Oh, Viktor ya lo vio.

—Mari-neechan —se sintió agobiado con tanta atención—. No era necesario que le mandaras eso a Viktor, él no... —silenció al escuchar su celular sonando.

Era Viktor. Lo estaba buscando por video-llamada. Soltó un suspiro y respondió.

—¡¡¡¡Yuuri!!!!

Un muy emocionado ruso apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Te ves tan sex...! —calló abruptamente cuando Yuuri giró la pantalla de su teléfono para que viera que toda la familia estaba presente. Con su mirada le gritó: "Cállate" —. ¡Oh! —rio con nerviosismo—. ¡Ho-hola familia!

—Hola Vitya-chan —saludó alegremente, conteniendo una risita.

—¿Verdad que le van muy bien esos anteojos? —inquirió Mari-chan.

—Demasiado bien —suspiró, conteniendo todas esas palabras que quería decirle a su amado, pero para ello sería necesario estar a solas—. ¿Y tus viejos anteojos?

—Ya no me sirven.

—¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Vaya... nadie le había preguntado y lo había agradecido enormemente al cielo, pero tenía que venir Viktor y arruinarlo todo.

—Oh, sí cariño ¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió Hiroko.

—Nada importante, sólo que ya me tocaba cambio de anteojos —se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Qué alivio —suspiró el ruso—. Uhm... Tus viejos anteojos te hacían lucir más niño —murmuró, con una mano sobre su mentón.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! Yo le dije lo mismo —exclamó Mari.

—¿Entonces no te gustan los nuevos? —preguntó su novio.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —le guiñó un ojo.

**_Más tarde, en la noche..._ **

Yuuri estaba a solas en el jardín trasero, tumbado bocarriba en el césped, justo debajo del cerezo conde había sido la cena romántica. Miraba las estrellas mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que faltaba para que Viktor regresara. Lo extrañaba demasiado y no resistiría más así.

No podía quejarse de la comunicación que tenían, pues ésta era muy buena a pesar de la distancia. En las mañanas recibía una llamada de buenos días y unos cuantos mensajes tiernos deseándole un excelente día. Luego Viktor se iba a la cama y Yuuri aprovechaba ese tiempo para salir a entrenar con Yurio y Otabek. Para cuando volvía a casa, recibía otro mensaje, pidiéndole que se conectara en su pc para hacer video-chat. A veces era en la laptop, a veces en el celular, dependiendo de dónde estuviera Yuuri. Para éste fue un poco difícil mantener el secreto de su entrenamiento, pues todo el día estaba en contacto con su novio.

Pero justamente hoy no había recibido ningún mensaje en todo el día, a excepción de la video-llamada que hizo para ver sus nuevos anteojos. Luego de eso, el ruso había quedado en llamarlo más tarde, pero ya era casi media noche y nada. Se había preocupado. Ya le había dejado un par de mensajes de voz, pero él no respondía. No quiso que su mente comenzara a imaginarse cosas que no eran, pero era imposible.

Había estado muy tranquilo con respecto al tema de esa mujer que apareció en la foto, pues era imposible que lo estuviera engañando mientras estuvieran comunicados casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Suspiró pesadamente y al instante sintió que el teléfono en su mano comenzaba a vibrar. Era una llamada de él.

—¡Lo siento tanto Yuuri! —la voz alarmada del ruso se dejó escuchar—. Se me fue el tiempo muy rápido y no fue consciente de la hora ¿No te desperté?

—Entiendo, no te preocupes —suspiró de alivio al escuchar de nuevo su voz—. Esperaba tu llamada.

—Siento hacerte esperar —suspiró con cansancio. Yuuri percibió mucho ruido y voces a su alrededor.

—¿Puedes hacer video-llamada? Quiero verte —admitió con un tierno sonrojo.

—Oh mi amor, yo también quiero verte. Estoy llegando a mi departamento, sólo déjame entrar y te llamo ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Colgaron.

Momentos después cada uno tenía al otro en su pantalla.

—Mi Yuuri... siento que tengo meses de no verte —hizo un tierno puchero.

—Vuelve ya.

—Eso quisiera, pero...

—¿Falta mucho para que terminen de reparar tu casa?

—Uhm... sí.

El japonés frunció un poco el ceño.

—Pero recuerda que es parte de tu sorpresa —sonrió traviesamente—. Valdrá la pena, lo sé —sus ojos brillaban tanto de felicidad que Yuuri no pudo negarle nada.

—Yo también te tengo una sorpresa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es?

—No te lo diré hasta que vuelvas.

—Sí que eres malo.

—No soy quien se fue por dos semanas.

Viktor se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor dramáticamente

—Estás algo gruñón el día de hoy ¿Qué te pasa?

Yuuri desvió la mirada. No quería decirle lo frustrante que fue su visita con los médicos, así que sólo se limitó a decirle que lo extrañaba mucho.

—Ya sé que es lo que te hace falta —su mirada sugerente hizo que a Yuuri se le pusiera la piel de gallina—. Pero me temo que no puedo dártelo al menos que esté ahí contigo. Aunque me gusta mucho cuando tú eres quien me lo da. Uhm... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Definitivamente me encanta cuando enciendes tu modo eros.

—V-Viktor, no sigas.

El otro sólo rio traviesamente mientras Yuuri veía cómo éste se movía de un lado a otro por todo el departamento.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el ruso.

—Nada...

El otro detuvo sus quehaceres y miró detenidamente la pantalla.

—Se ve todo oscuro detrás de ti ¿Estás en tu cama? —preguntó al recordar que las sábanas de Yuuri son de un verde muy oscuro.

—No, estoy en el jardín —levantó un poco el teléfono y le mostró lo que le rodeaba, de paso también le enseñó el cielo. El corazón del ruso se contrajo un poquito por la tristeza y la necesidad imperante de estar ahí, recostado a su lado.

—Amo ese jardín —sonrió al recordar esa bella cena.

—¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Estás muy ocupado?

—No —rio un poco—. Estoy recogiendo la mesa. Voy a lavar los platos que usé hace unas horas.

—Vaya, eres un buen amo de casa.

—Soy un buen partido —le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero no sabes cocinar.

—Tú tampoco.

—Déjame decirte que ya sé hacerlo. Mi madre me enseñó y resulté muy buen cocinero —presumió.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que tú me cocinarás?

—No seas un aprovechado —rio—. Espera... ¿Cocinaste tu comida? ¿Tú?

—Uhm... —se puso muy nervioso—. Sí.

—Espero que tengas medicamentos para la indigestión.

—Eres cruel —entrecerró los ojos con "Enojo".

Yuuri alcanzó a ver algo extraño mientras recogía la mesa.

—¿Por qué la mesa está preparada para dos? —preguntó en un tono tranquilo—. ¿Tuviste visitas?

—¿Eh? Oh, eso... no. ¿Recuerdas al plomero? —rio nerviosamente—. Estuvo trabajando toda la mañana, así que lo invité a comer conmigo. Es aburrido estar solo.

—Ya veo...

—Hablemos de otra cosa —sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía a otra habitación.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —no dejaba de observar con atención cada parte de la casa de su novio.

—¿No extrañas dormir conmigo?

—Demasiado... —soltó en un suspiro, ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Yo también. Extraño tu piel, sentir tus manos entre las mías —suspiró soñadoramente—. Extraño tu aroma por las mañanas.

—Eso último fue raro.

—Pero si es tan agradable —no bromeaba—. Eres dulce y... ¿sabes? Te ves muy sexy con esos anteojos.

—G-gracias ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver que entraba a un baño muy amplio—. ¡Si vas a usar el baño ten la decencia de colgar la llamada!

Viktor se carcajeó, dejó el teléfono sobre una repisa y asegurándose de que Yuuri pudiera ver claramente todo, comenzó a desvestirse.

—¡¡V-Viktor!! —exclamó con mucho bochorno cuando el otro se quitó la camiseta, dejando esos perfectos músculos al descubierto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó en un tono demasiado sensual, acercándose a la cámara mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, despejando su frente.

El pulso de Katsuki se aceleró considerablemente.

—El que calla otorga —rio un poco al notar el inmenso sonrojo de su novio—. Bien, entonces continuaré —se desabrochó el cinto lentamente, hizo lo mismo con su pantalón, quitándoselo de una manera muy sensual y masculina.

—Viktor... —jadeó, deseando tenerlo en frente.

El aludido lo escuchó y sonrió maléficamente. Un brillo lujurioso destellaba en sus ojos.

—Por favor detente —suplicó—. No sabes lo horrible que es verte hacer eso... y que no estés aquí —admitió con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No. No quiero, pero tienes que hacerlo si no quieres que pierda la cordura —tragó en seco al verlo sólo en esa sexy ropa interior tan pequeña.

—No dirías eso si estuviera ahí —lo miró sugestivamente y sonrió al ver cómo tragaba en seco.

—¡Exactamente! Si estuvieras aquí —espetó—. Pero estás a miles de kilómetros, así que, o mantienes tu ropa en su lugar, o te cuelgo la llamada.

El ruso suspiró dramáticamente y luego de una risilla acomodó el teléfono de manera que la cámara diera hacia la ducha. Se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y se metió a bañar, pero eso sí, la posición del teléfono no permitía que Yuuri viera más de lo necesario.

—¡Viktor! —reclamó.

—No te enojes —rio—. No puedes ver mis atributos, así que no te atrevas a colgarme, Yuuri Katsuki —mencionó entre risillas mientras se mojaba todo el cuerpo bajo la cascada de agua caliente.

— _Pero puedo imaginarlos... ¡Dios! Viktor me ha hecho un pervertido_ —pensó—. _Me las pagará caro..._ —entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía ducharse, de una manera tan sensual que no pudo colgarle.

 **> >><<<**

Faltaban sólo dos días para que el ruso volviera a Japón. Yuuri estaba desesperado porque eso ocurriera, lo extrañaba horrores y deseaba tenerlo ya consigo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero había noches en las que despertaba completamente agitado y excitado. Todo eso debido a esos sueños un poco subidos de tono donde él y Viktor hacían el amor de manera salvaje. Cada sueño era diferente, pero igual de placentero, claro, hasta que despertaba con un dolor pulsátil en su entrepierna y sin nadie que pudiera calmar esa necesidad.

—Maldición —gruñó al despertar de un sueño erótico con su amado. Estaba bocarriba, sudoroso y agitado, sin mencionar que la sábana estaba alzada justo entre sus piernas. Maldijo nuevamente y se giró hasta quedar acostado bocabajo. Se quedó quieto hasta que pudo controlar su respiración y con ello también el dolor en su entrepierna—. Sólo dos días, dos días más... —se repetía una y mil veces.

Trató de conciliar el sueño una vez más, le costó un enorme trabajo, pero cuando al fin estaba cayendo en las primeras etapas de sueño, una imagen vino a su cabeza, ¿o sería un recuerdo?

_"Nunca Yuuri, nunca te librarás de mí, y sí, es una amenaza"_

Era la voz de Viktor, tan real y cercana.

_"Quédate conmigo... quédate"_

Estaba llorando. Podía sentir sus lágrimas en el sueño.

_"Yuuri... cásate conmigo... sé mi esposo"_

Se incorporó de la cama con un increíble salto, estaba agitado y casi espantado. ¡Eso no había sido un sueño! ¡Estaba seguro! Eso fue un recuerdo. Habían sido las palabras que lo trajeron de nuevo a la consciencia. El poder de su amor y esa insistencia fueron los causantes de que abriera los ojos hace más de un mes.

Le había pedido matrimonio. Ahora entendía por qué Viktor entristecía cada vez que le decía no recordar nada más de cuando estuvo en coma. ¡Pero sí era eso! ¡Matrimonio! ¡Matrimonio con Viktor Nikiforov!

No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su teléfono y marcar con dedos temblorosos su número, no era necesario buscarlo en la agenda, ya se lo sabía de memoria. Ni siquiera miró el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana. Sólo marcó y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de su amado por el auricular, su agradable saludo fue acompañado por el sonido de muchos autos y voces.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al no escuchar nada más que la respiración agitada de su novio.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Sí qué?

—Sí quiero.

Viktor rio un poco.

—Amor, no te entiendo. ¿Sigues dormido? Aún es de madrugada allá y...

—¡Sí quiero casarme contigo! —gritó a todo pulmón—. Recordé lo que me dijiste antes de despertar. Me pediste que fuera tu esposo... y... sí, sí quiero —le costaba mucho regularizar su respiración, y ni qué decir de los alocados latidos de su corazón.

El japonés esperó con ansias la respuesta del otro, pero ésta nunca llegó. En su lugar escuchó la voz de una mujer gritando: "¡Viktor!" y enseguida hubo mucho ruido, seguido de un golpe, y de ahí en más... nada.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil: "Llamada finalizada"

Le había colgado.

Sus manos, aún con el teléfono en mano, comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente. Le había dado un "Sí" y él simplemente cortó la llamada. Así pasó del cielo al infierno en un solo segundo. Su corazón, que antes latía con fuerza por la felicidad, ahora lo hacía por la incertidumbre. ¿Le había colgado?

Una voz adormilada lo llamó desde la puerta de la habitación. Él viró sus ojos castaños en esa dirección y éstos se abrieron cuan grandes eran, haciendo fácil leer en su brillo la tristeza y desolación que se mezclaban en ellos.

—Yuuri ¿Qué pasa? —ingresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta luego de hacerlo.

—Viktor... —soltó el teléfono sobre su cama y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos mientras éstos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Se veía tan vulnerable. Pronto sus rodillas terminaron bañadas en lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —su voz era extrañamente tranquila y conciliadora.

—Yurio, él... él me propuso matrimonio hace tiempo, pero yo no lo recordaba, no hasta ahora. Le hablé, le di el sí y él... él me colgó.

El rubio abrió sus ojos todo lo humanamente posible. ¿Matrimonio? Se sintió incómodo, no supo bien cómo manejar esa situación.

—¿Y por eso estás así?

Recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Yuuri.

—Bueno... puede que se le haya acabado la batería, o quizás le robaron el teléfono o...

—No trates de excusarlo —se limpió las lágrimas y mocos.

Yuri fue por su celular e intentó llamar a su compatriota, pero éste nunca respondió.

—Ni siquiera me da tono, cerdo, se le debió de acabar la pila. No te tortures —le dio un zape nada cariñoso—. Lo más seguro es que te regrese la llamada en unos momentos.

—Tal vez... —se tranquilizó un poco—. Pero... escuché la voz de una mujer, ella lo llamó por su nombre y luego se escuchó un golpe, después no se oyó nada más.

—No seas paranoico. —acarició al caniche, quien en ningún momento se apartó del humano de su amo—. Duérmete ya, de todas formas... lo llamaré unas cuantas veces antes de dormirme, si responde te lo comunico de inmediato —le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—Gracias —sonrió sinceramente. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se tumbó de costado en el colchón, con Makkachin tumbado sobre él.

No quería pensar mal. Yurio ya lo había tranquilizado un poco, y tenía razón, no tenía por qué ser tan paranoico. Había muchas explicaciones posibles para lo que recién había ocurrido. Decidió no pensar más en ello y mejor abrió su chat y comenzó a leer viejas conversaciones con Viktor. Sonrió de lado al encontrar todas las fotos que le había mandado.

 ** _Viktor:_** es increíble que no te des cuenta. Te he tomado más de mil fotografías. Aquí te mando algunas.

Y así fue como se enteró de que esa galería secreta del ruso iba cada día en aumento.

Poco después había un mensaje con un archivo adjunto, al parecer era un libro.

 ** _Viktor:_** amor, te mando este libro para que lo estudies muy bien. Te haré preguntas cuando regrese, es muy importante que memorices "La Andrómaca" "El bambú" "El yunque" "La varilla" En especial la del bambú.

 ** _Yuuri:_** ¿Qué es eso?

 ** _Viktor:_** abre el libro. Me muero por intentar la posición de bambú. Hacerlo mientras pones tus tobillos sobre mis hombros... Dios, necesito verte cuanto antes.

 ** _Yuuri:_** ¡¡Viktor Nikiforov!!

 ** _Viktor:_** Ya lo abriste ¿verdad? Jajajaja.

Sí. Le había mandado el libro completo sobre el kamasutra. Y esas palabras extrañas no eran más que algunas de las tantas posiciones sexuales que venían con ilustración y descripción completa.

Casi se había desmayado cuando vio las posiciones que le encargó aprenderse. Eran tan condenadamente eróticas. Se moría por intentar algunas, pero en otras esperaba que él tomara el papel dominante, de no ser así, no tenía idea de cómo llevarla a cabo.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza. Lo necesitaba ahí, junto a él, en su cama.

Entendía que las reparaciones en su departamento llevaran tiempo, pero... ¡Dos semanas! Era demasiado, se estaba muriendo por dentro. Mucho más ahora. No podía evitarlo y de nuevo su mente remontó el momento en que la llamada se cortó.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, esperando que le regresara la llamada.

De pronto abrieron su puerta con muy poco tacto.

—Imaginé que estarías despierto —caminó arrastrando los pies hasta pararse junto a la cama del japonés—. Hazte a un lado, cerdo.

Yuuri alzó una ceja, pero no protestó. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que el rubio se tumbara junto a él en la cama. Ambos viendo hacia el techo, en silencio.

—El viejo no me contestó.

—¿Tampoco dormiste? —se incorporó un poco y vio sus ojeras.

—No tenía sueño —le restó importancia, pero Yuuri se conmovió. Entonces miró su pijama de gatitos, y a pesar de su pésimo estado de ánimo, soltó una risilla.

—Me gusta tu pijama.

—Sé que la amas, pero no lograrás que te la preste nunca.

Rio más fuerte.

—A penas está amaneciendo —murmuró al poder ver desde su lugar la ventana junto a la cama.

—¿Y Otabek?

—¿Eh? —se alteró un poco.

—Sí ¿Por qué no estás con él?

—Él está en su cuarto —refunfuñó—. ¿Por qué dices cosas tan extrañas? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Yuri —el aludido volteó a verlo al escuchar su nombre en ese tono casi maternal—. Sé que ustedes son algo más que amigos, no tienes que ocultármelo, pero si quieres que nadie más se entere, está bien, guardaré el secreto —sonrió suavemente.

—Yuuri —murmuró, totalmente sonrojado—. ¡Ah! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Sí... somos algo, pero no novios. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Es normal —rio un poco—. Aún eres pequeño —se atrevió a acariciar su cabello. El rubio de inmediato le dio un manotazo, enojado y listo para irse, pero Katsuki hizo una tierna expresión de desolación—. ¿No me dejas acariciarte el cabello?

—No dejo que los puercos me toquen.

El japonés lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bastaba con un simple: "No quiero" —suspiró y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana—. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir con él?

—Ronca mucho.

El japonés se giró hasta verlo de frente.

—¿En serio? —rio un poco.

—Sí, todo el tiempo —suspiró—. ¿Viktor no lo hace? —no podía creer que estaba hablando de este tipo de cosas con él.

—No, bueno sí, pero se escucha muy bajito, es casi imperceptible, incluso es tierno —suspiró.

—No, lo que pasa es que el amor te cegó.

—No, es en serio —rio un poco—. Lo único malo es que siempre deja la almohada completamente babeada. Ni Makkachin hace eso.

El caniche alzó sus orejitas el escuchar su nombre, estaba dormido al pie de la cama, pero brincó sobre ambos Yuri al despertarse.

Yurio rio.

—Algún defecto debía tener el viejo además de su calvicie.

—¡Él no es calvo!

—Claro que sí ¿No lo has visto bien?

—No es calvicie, sólo tiene la frente un poco amplia.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que...

—¡BUAHAJAAJAJAJA!

—¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ!

Tardaron un poco en recuperar la compostura, y estaban a punto de ponerse serios cuando...

—"Su frentesota" —murmuró el rubio entre dientes. Y los dos volvieron a quedarse sin oxígeno por tantas carcajadas. Ambos dejaron de reír cuando notaron que Makkachin se les quedaba viendo fijamente, sin moverse, sólo los miraba con cara de: "Si pudiera hablar, le diría a mi amo sobre sus burlas"

Yuuri tomó su teléfono y miró con decepción que no había ningún mensaje, llamada, texto ¡Nada!

—Vayamos a patinar —sugirió el rubio de repente, quizás lo hizo para distraer un poco a su amigo.

Yuuri lo miró sin creérselo. Justamente anoche había pensado en volver al hielo, lo necesitaba, y ahora más que nunca ocupaba distraer su mente. ¿Qué mejor manera que esa?

—¡Vamos! —rodó por la cama –aplastando a Yurio en el camino- para incorporarse.

 **> >><<<**

**_Yuuri._ **

Llegamos al Ice Castle faltando media hora para las ocho del mañana. Nos emocionamos tanto con la idea de patinar de nuevo que no nos fijamos en un pequeño detalle.

—¡¿Cómo que abren hasta las nueve?!

—Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo —me rasqué la mejilla con incomodidad.

—Ya, no importa —suspiró y se sentó en un escalón, esperaríamos a que Yuko-chan viniera a abrir.

Al principio permanecimos en un cómodo silencio, al menos hasta que éste se prolongó demasiado.

—Escuché que no participarás en el GPF de este año. ¿Es verdad?

—Es obvio que no lo haré, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, sino entrenando —contestó él.

—¿Por qué?

En verdad quería saber sus motivos para no concursar.

—No tiene importancia.

Me temí lo peor. Claro que tenía importancia, no por nada dejaría de patinar por una temporada entera.

—Acaso... ¿Influí en esa decisión? —pregunté.

—¡Te digo que no tiene importancia!

Sí, influí completamente en ello. Me sentí frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo.

—¡Baka! —le golpeé la espalda con mucha fuerza, vi cómo se le fue el aire, pero es que me enojó tanto—. ¿¡Por qué osas desperdiciar una oportunidad tan grande como esa?! Estoy seguro que ganarías de nuevo el oro. Eres un idiota.

—¡¿Idiota yo?! —se puso de pie y me miró desde su considerable altura a dos escalones más arriba—. ¡Idiota tú, que no quisiste ir con el médico después de ese accidente! ¡Idiota Viktor, por no obligarte a ir! ¡Idiota el maldito de JJ, quien fue el causante de todo esto! —comenzó a gritar con fuerza. Fue como haber encendido un interruptor. Esos gritos me recordaron mucho a nuestro primer encuentro en los baños, sólo que ahora estaba casi de mi altura y era un poco más intimidante.

No me molesté en ponerme de pie. Dejé que soltara toda esa frustración que se había estado guardando. Con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, pude notar que era una persona agresiva en el exterior, pero sumamente vulnerable por dentro. Todo lo contrario a mí, pues a pesar de verme frágil por fuera (Y de serlo en la mayoría de las veces) lograba juntar las fuerzas para salir adelante, de una u otra forma. Yurio ahora estaba dejando salir todo eso que llevaba guardando por meses.

—¡¿Cómo demonios querías que me inscribiera en la competencia si estabas en coma?!

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Viktor tampoco lo hizo ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por qué quería permanecer a tu lado! Era imposible participar mientras estuvieras en ese estado —se tranquilizó un poco—. Ya habrá más oportunidades. El próximo año competiremos los tres —se volvió a sentar junto a mí en el escalón y algo extraño cosquilleó en mi estómago.

—Es verdad... —una sonrisa boba adornó mi rostro—. El próximo año podremos participar los tres.

—Falta ver que el viejo quiera dejar de entrenarte.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con él y lo obligaré a participar.

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos y sonreímos. Todo estaba en orden.

—Por cierto... felicidades por ganar el oro. Creo que no te lo había dicho, lo siento —reí un poco, avergonzado—. ¿Qué se siente?

—No es la gran cosa.

—¿Qué? ¡Por Dios! Pero...

—No lo es —murmuró con enfado—. Si hubieras estado en tu máxima forma me habrías ganado de manera aplastante. Eso sólo me hace sentir que me falta mucho para ganar realmente un GPF. Esa victoria fue simple, y sólo porque te desmayaste poco antes de terminar tu presentación ¿Sabes? Obtuvimos .12 de diferencia en nuestros resultados. Eso no puede llamarse una victoria.

—Yuri —sonreí—. Ganaste el oro en tu primer GPF, eso es increíble, y eso que aún te falta mucho por recorrer —me atreví a poner una mano sobre su hombro—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Vi cómo sus ojos se aguaban un poco, pero de inmediato se pasó la manga de su playera por todo el rostro.

—Gracias —se puso de pie, no dejándome ver su rostro—. Estoy aburrido. Vayamos a la playa, quiero conocerla.

—¿No la conoces? —me puse de pie y limpié el polvo de mi trasero.

—No.

—Entonces vamos —sonreí y juntos nos encaminamos a dicho lugar.

El día era perfecto para dar un paseo en la playa. El sol no era intenso, pero sí muy agradable. La primavera estaba por terminar y los días eran cada vez más cálidos.

Pronto escuchamos a las gaviotas, estábamos ya muy cerca de la playa.

—¡Wow!

Reí. Casi se escuchó como la exclamación que hacía siempre Viktor.

Viktor... no pude evitar pensar en él.

—Debimos de haber traído al perro —dijo antes de echarse a correr tras unas gaviotas, espantándolas.

Yo aguanté la risa, viendo que hacía lo que Makkachin haría si estuviese con nosotros.

—¡¡¡Yuuri-kun!!!

Supuse que me llamaban a mí, así que giré sobre mis talones y lo vi. Venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Frenó sus pasos cuando estuvo a un metro de mí, puso las manos sobre las rodillas mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

—Minami-kun —lo saludé—. ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Suelo salir a correr en las mañanas —sonrió ampliamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Lo miré y...

—¡Minami! ¡Tu cabello!

—Oh, sí... lo corté un poco y decidí dejarlo con mi color natural —se avergonzó un poco—.Creí que era hora de un cambio ¿T-te gusta?

—Te sienta mejor —sonreí, y es que sí, se veía mejor totalmente rubio, sin ese mechón de cabello rojo.

—¡Waaa! —se me echó encima, abrazándome con mucha fuerza. Miré a Yurio en busca de auxilio, pero éste sólo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con malicia.

Me sentía enano. Tanto Yurio como Minami eran ya de mi tamaño. Dios, soy un Hobbit.

Luego de librarme de su abrazo, comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas, como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace poco. Era increíble como nunca deja de hablar, es decir, es divertido pero... me mareaba un poco.

—¿Entonces Viktor no está?

—Ni se lo recuerdes o comenzará a llorar —se burló Yurio, yo lo miré feo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Extrañas mucho que te entrene?

—Sí, claro... que lo "entrene".

—¡Yurio! —lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Mi entrenadora también está fuera del país, pero no tienes por qué ponerte triste, Yuuri-kun —sonrió abiertamente y comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—Lo dices como si no supieras que ellos son pareja —soltó de pronto, sin tapujos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Yuuri-kun!! ¿T-tú y Viktor? —se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿No se supone que has estado dentro del mundo del patinaje durante todo este tiempo? Su relación está publicada en todas las redes sociales desde que el viejo dio una entrevista en el hospital diciendo que tiene un fetiche con el trasero del katsudon.

—N-no lo sabía —sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡¡Yuuri-kun!! ¡No! —me abrazó de nuevo—. Entonces no tengo ninguna posibilidad... no contra alguien como Nikiforov —sollozó.

—¡¿Qué?! —ahora Yurio estalló en carcajadas—. Estás loco si crees que puedes meterte en la relación de estos dos conejos.

—¿Conejos? —parpadeó confundido.

Entonces noté que, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que Yurio, Minami-kun era muy inocente.

—Sí, ya sabes —rodó los ojos.

—No, no sé.

Tuve que pensar en algo, pronto, tenía que desviar el tema antes de que el pequeño Minami entendiera las palabras de Yurio.

—Minami-kun, en un rato iremos a patinar un poco ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—¡Sí! —brincó de felicidad—. Oh, ¿Ya puedes patinar?

—Vamos a averiguarlo —mencionó Yurio.

—Sí, la verdad es que será mi primera vez en el hielo luego de...

—¡Luego de ganar tu medalla de plata! ¡Sí, sí! —dijo emocionado—. Si vamos a tu casa ¿me la enseñarías?

—Uhm... seguro.

—Yo gané el oro —sonrió orgulloso, pero Minami no le hizo caso. Esto me causó mucha gracia.

Estuvimos charlando un rato en la playa, metimos los pies al agua y el tiempo se nos fue volando, pronto dieron las nueve y nos dirigimos al Ice Castle.

Yuko-chan nos recibió con mucha emoción. Me había abrazado con fuerza, emocionada por verme de nuevo ahí.

—Oh, Yuuri —apretó mis brazos con sus manos—. Estás... estás más fuerte —se sonrojó un poco y yo reí—. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?

—¡Bah! Ahora resulta que todos son fans del puerco.

—¡Yuri! —fue a abrazarlo a él—. No estés celoso, hay muchos abrazos para ti también. Tenía mucho tiempo de no verte ¿te estás dejando crecer el cabello? Te vez más guapo ¿Creciste? Te veo más fornido ¡Ya casi tienes cuerpo de hombre!

Lo había olvidado. La única capaz de hablar más rápido y en mayor cantidad... era Yu-chan. Yo sólo reí. ¿Yurio quería atención? Pues ahí la tenía.

Me hubiera quedado a salvarlo de mi amiga, pero mis ansias por entrar al hielo eran mayores. Sonreí cuando corrí y me asomé a la pista. Estaba completamente sola. De inmediato fui a los vestidores, me cambié de ropa y me puse mis viejos patines.

No podía explicar la sensación tan placentera que experimenté al ponerme cada patín. Mis dedos vibraban ansiosos al amarrar las agujetas. Me puse de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio. El corazón se me aceleró al escuchar el ruido de las cuchillas cubiertas con los protectores chocando contra el piso en cada paso. Mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible a todo tipo de sensación, cada sonido y aroma me remontaba a las últimas veces en que patiné.

El patinaje formaba parte importante de mi vida, si no fuera por él, nunca habría conocido a Viktor, nunca estaría en donde estaba ahora. El patinaje es mi vida entera. Nada, absolutamente nada me provocaba ese sentimiento de libertad y serenidad, a excepción del momento en que mis cuchillas se deslizan sobre el hielo con rapidez, sintiendo el aire frío contra mis mejillas y mis dedos. Y nada en el mundo detenía mi corazón, no como cuando me encuentro girando en el aire durante un salto.

Creo que... sí, lo único comparable con patinar, es hacer el amor con Viktor. Eran mis dos actividades favoritas en el mundo.

Entré a la pista con cuidado. Tenía tiempo de no pisar el hielo y temía caerme, pero tomé un poco de seguridad debido a todo lo que había ejercitado mis piernas en esas casi dos semanas.

Deslicé un pie y luego el otro, lo hice lento y con cuidado hasta alcanzar una velocidad un poco mayor. Sí, estaba patinando de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa adornó mi rostro. Mi cuerpo vibraba de felicidad y quería saltar y gritar para sacar todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos. Tener la pista sólo para mí era tan agradable que no tenía palabras para describir la emoción.

—¡Yuuri está patinando de nuevo!

—¡Vamos!

—¡Corre!

Escuché las voces de las trillizas. Sonreí y las miré a lo lejos, saludándolas con la mano.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Haz tu rutina!

—¡Eros!

—¡No! ¡Yuri On Ice!

Solté una risilla al ver que pronto se le unieron mis amigos. Ninguno se había metido a la pista, supongo que me vieron disfrutar tanto que decidieron dejarme solo un rato más.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras me deslizaba por toda la pista, calentando un poco y disfrutando del paseo. Deseaba con ansias volver a hacer una coreografía. Sentía que si podía ejecutar alguna de mis rutinas, sería capaz de cualquier cosa y ese capítulo trágico de mi vida estar finalmente terminado.

Me deslicé hasta el centro de la pista, cerré los ojos e imaginé la melodía "Stammi vicino" en mi cabeza. Esa canción tenía un significado muy especial, ahora más que nunca, me la había cantado mientras estuve en coma. Eso me dio la fuerza para permanecer en este mundo, quedarme a su lado.

Comencé los pasos y escuché a lo lejos que las trillizas gritaban de emoción.

—¡La historia se está repitiendo!

—Pero ahora no es un cerdito.

—Él siempre será un puerco.

—¡No le digas así!

Sonreí un poco al escuchar la discusión de las niñas con Yurio, pero pronto dejé de prestarles atención. Sólo estábamos el hielo y yo, cara a cara. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que intenté hacer el salto.

Fue imposible.

Simplemente no pude. Mi cuerpo se entumeció al momento en que intenté despegar las cuchillas del hielo y terminé cayendo, me incorporé de inmediato y seguí con la rutina.

—¡Tú puedes, Yuuri-kun!

Sonreí un poco y me esforcé más. Quizás si tomaba un poco más de impulso y...

Fracasé de nuevo.

Una vez más, me puse de pie y lo intenté, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Por alguna extraña razón no podía hacer más que deslizarme. Tampoco pude hacer el _Ina Bauer_ , no pude hacer nada más que deslizarme.

Una vez más. Tenía que poder, quizás me faltaba práctica, eso era todo.

Tomé más impulso, salté y... luego terminé con mi cara contra el hielo.

—¡Yuuri! —la voz de Yu-chan me alcanzó, pero no me molesté en verla, era mayor mi concentración en lograr un salto—. Yuuri, sal de la pista.

No hice caso.

¡Maldición! ¡Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había caído! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PODÍA HACER UN MALDITO SALTO?!

Hice un intento más y terminó peor que el otro. Ya me dolían las rodillas de tanto caer, mis piernas estaban acalambradas y el frío sólo empeoraba los espasmos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamé con hastío, apretando puños y dientes al caer por enésima vez. En esa ocasión me quedé sentado en el hielo, de rodillas, sintiendo el hielo quemando mi piel.

—¡Cerdo! Sal de la pista, ahora.

No lo escuché. Mis puños se crisparon y antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, la sangre fluyó directo hasta ellos y con mis nudillos golpeé el hielo con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta que perdí la sensibilidad en la piel, no supe si por el hielo o por los golpes.

De pronto apareció Yurio frente a mí. Su rostro se le desencajó en una mueca de horror que duró unos segundos antes de ser reemplazado por la furia.

—Te estás quemando el trasero con el hielo, salgamos de aquí —me jaló del brazo, pero no me levanté.

—No puedo patinar como antes. No puedo.

—Sólo te falta práctica, no te pongas así —espetó.

—No lo entiendes —reí con amargura—. No puedo patinar. Lo siento en mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme como antes ¡No Puedo! —exclamé con verdadero hastío. Él me miró sorprendido por unos segundos antes de salir de la pista, vi que hizo una llamada, pero no le di importancia. Yo sólo me quedé ahí, sobre el hielo y con mis puños deshechos.

**_Narradora._ **

El señor Katsuki fue quien contestó la llamada de Yurio, éste le explicó lo que estaba pasando y le pidió que le dijera a Otabek o a Mari-chan para que fueran a ayudar. Entonces fue cuando Toshiya se espantó.

—¡¿Cómo que estaba patinando?! ¡No debería hacerlo!

—Pensamos que sería buena idea que... —fue interrumpido.

—Él no volverá a patinar. Nos lo dijo el médico a Viktor y a mí. ¡No debieron ir a la pista! —espetó con mucho enojo.

—Yo... —sus ojos verdes no podían estar más abiertos—. Lo siento tanto... no sabía... —no podía creerlo.

Terminó la llamada y se acercó de nuevo a la pista, ahora era Minami quien trataba de sacarlo del hielo. Pero todo intento era inútil, Yuuri no saldría de ahí hasta entender la razón por la cual no podía patinar.

—Yuuri-kun, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Te estás congelando, ya derretiste el hielo debajo de ti.

—No me importa —tenía todavía sus puños apretados sobre el hielo, sus nudillos sangraban ligeramente. Minami ya no sabía qué hacer, lo había abrazado, tratando de confortarlo, pero el otro ni siquiera se molestó en corresponder.

**_Yuuri._ **

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente desde que me dejé caer sobre el hielo. Sólo era consciente de que Yurio intentó sacarme, luego Minami, pero ninguno de los dos lo logró, y es que simplemente no me sentía con ánimos siquiera de levantarme. Algo en mi interior me decía que eso era sólo un resultado más del accidente. ¡No podía patinar!

No podía...

El hielo se derretía debajo de mí, me ardía la piel, mis puños dolían. Y por más que lo intentaba, no podía salir de ese trance. No podía ¡Dios mío, no!

—¡Yuuri-kun! Por favor levántate —escuché la voz llorosa de Minami, sentí su abrazo, pero me era imposible mover un músculo. Sólo sentí cómo mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

—¡¡Yuuri!!

Escuché esa voz. Él me llamó. ¡Era su voz!

Alcé la mirada y busqué con infinita desesperación al dueño de esa voz. No, era imposible que estuviese aquí. Él estaba en Rusia. Maldije un poco. Me había quitado los anteojos para patinar y no veía nada más allá de mis propios puños. Menos con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Yuuri!

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome por completo. Sentí su calidez, aspiré su aroma.

—Viktor —solté en un pesado suspiro. Todo el aire había salido de mis pulmones. En este momento, en este pequeño momento... mi mundo era un poco mejor.

No era una alucinación. Era Viktor en carne y hueso. Se separó un poco y apretó mis mejillas entre sus manos, haciendo que nuestros ojos se conectaran. Los vi tan claros, tan profundos y tan llenos de culpabilidad.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_15/01/17_ **


	12. Comienzo del final. Parte II

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**12**

**"Comienzo del Final. Parte II"**

**_Viktor. Dos semanas atrás._ **

—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada —miré atentamente su rostro—. Sigues siendo igual de hermosa —sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba.

—Oh Viktor, no sigas —soltó una risilla traviesa.

Compartimos una mirada nostálgica por varios segundos que me parecieron eternos. Ambos veíamos sin disimulo cada centímetro de nuestros rostros.

—Te he extrañado —soltó de pronto, con una expresión triste.

—Yo también.

Suspiramos pesadamente al mismo tiempo, eso nos hizo reír.

—Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas, pero siento que el tiempo no nos alcanzará.

Miré mi reloj.

—Vienes a la boda ¿Cierto? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto —sonrió radiantemente—. Yo sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos de nuevo.

Apoyé el codo sobre la barra y terminé mi bebida de un trago mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi mano.

—¿Sigues bebiendo mucho?

Esta pregunta me desconcertó un poco.

—Uhm no realmente. ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros y terminó su vodka.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos poníamos cuando estábamos ebrios?

Reí.

—Esperaba que no lo mencionaras.

Y es que éramos todo un drama estando los dos ebrios. Reíamos y hacíamos muchas tonterías. Era divertido, hasta que un día casi quemamos la casa y decidimos limitar un poco el consumo de alcohol.

—¿Y qué me quieres preguntar? —mencioné al recordar su comentario anterior.

—Oh, sí... —los ojos le brillaron—. Quería saber si tú...

—¡Viktor! ¡Irina! Me da mucho gusto ver que sí vinieron.

Miré al afortunado "novio". Se veía radiante y feliz, costaba creer que ese era el mismo Yakov de siempre.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que él vendría?!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella vendría?

Fueron las preguntas de Irina y mía respectivamente.

Yakov nos miró a ambos y se echó a reír.

—Tan parecidos como siempre —palmeó el hombro de cada uno y se dio media vuelta, dejando nuestras preguntas al aire—. El juez ya llegó, la boda se adelantará un par de horas, vamos.

Y así la boda dio inicio en un pequeño salón del hotel. Éramos muy pocos, como dijo: sólo padrinos y amigos más cercanos. Irina resultó ser la dama de honor de Lilia, quien se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido beige. Los dos eran ya un par de ancianos, pero nunca perdieron el estilo, debía reconocer.

La ceremonia fue demasiado rápida, los padrinos firmamos como testigos, se dieron el sí, firmaron el acta y la boda se acabó.

Antes de que todos se fueran a seguir con su rutina, Yakov me apartó un poco de los demás que felicitaban y elogiaban a Lilia y me llevó al pasillo fuera del salón.

—Siento no haberte dicho lo de Irina. Decidí hacerlo al ver la reacción que tuviste cuando te la mencioné hace tiempo. Creí que tal vez los dos se habían vuelto a ver y quizás tuvieron un roce.

—Para nada —sonreí un poco—. Si me molesté esa vez, fue porque dijiste que lo mío con Yuuri era sólo un capricho.

—Entonces... ¿no estás molesto?

—No.

—Me alegra —suspiró—. ¿Y no sentiste nada al verla de nuevo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —fruncí el ceño, me daba una idea de por dónde iba ese comentario.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No las has visto? Sigue igual de hermosa que antes, es tu ex esposa. Algún sentimiento debió de haber quedado en ustedes.

—La quiero, sí, pero no de esa manera —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Sabes que Yuuri y yo... —fui interrumpido.

—Lo sé —sonrió de una manera extraña—. Y discúlpame por ponerte en esta situación, sólo quería comprobar algo, y veo que tenías razón, ese joven no es ningún capricho para ti.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nosotros nos vamos a casar.

—¿Ya se lo propusiste?

—Sí, bueno... no —suspiré—. Lo hice cuando estuvo en coma, estaba despertando en realidad, y no lo recuerda.

—Demonios. Te dije que ya se lo propusieras, ¿O acaso tienes dudas?

Reí.

—Nunca había estado más seguro de algo. Pero antes de proponérselo quiero que me conozca más. Quiero traerlo a Rusia, que conozca mi hogar, mi pasado, a mi familia.

—¿Se lo presentarás a tu padre? —casi palideció.

—¿Por qué no?

—No has hablado con él en más de diez años.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ni siquiera lo invitaste a tu boda con Irina ¿Lo invitarás a tu boda con Yuuri?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Él no es mi padre, es un hombre desconocido que simplemente me alejó de él apenas murió mi madre. Mi boda con Yuuri será el momento más importante que he vivido, y quiero que sólo mis seres más queridos estén presentes cuando me case con el verdadero amor de mi vida. También quiero ver ahí a Aleksi —sonreí con nostalgia al recordar a mi hermanito.

—Deberías dejar de lado ese resentimiento...

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya ni siquiera es resentimiento, simplemente me es indiferente. No tiene caso invitarlo, además, sé que no iría.

Enseguida los fotógrafos ahí presentes pidieron que nos acomodáramos para la foto. Nunca esperé que Irina llegara de pronto a mi lado y tomara mi brazo. No era nada malo, pero cualquier persona podía malinterpretarlo, Yuuri podría hacerlo. Dios, esperaba que no viera esa foto.

Los invitados se fueron al igual que los recién casados, quienes iban directo a su segunda luna de miel. Yo me regresé al bar y pedí otro trago. Quería pensar un rato sobre mis planes, tenía que organizar mis ideas y programar mi itinerario para hacer mis pendientes aquí en Rusia y volver cuanto antes a Japón, ya extrañaba a mi katsudon.

Estaba cerca de terminar mi segunda copa, cuando de pronto Irina se me unió, sentándose a mi lado en la barra

—No terminamos de hablar —sonrió de lado, acomodándose elegantemente sobre la silla.

—¿Quieres un trago?

—Me encantaría.

Le hice una señal al bartender y éste vino de inmediato.

—Un vodka, por favor —él se fue e Irina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Recuerdas mis gustos.

—Imposible no hacerlo —sonreí—. Tenemos los mismos gustos en todo.

Suspiré y la miré de nuevo. Sentí una extraña nostalgia, no supe cómo explicar ese sentimiento. El pedido llegó de inmediato y ambos comenzamos a beber mientras charlábamos sobre cosas triviales.

—Decidí no competir más.

—¿Por qué no? Eres maravillosa.

—Lo sé —sonrió ampliamente—. Pero competir no es lo mío. Me pongo muy nerviosa.

—Pero siempre haces tus presentaciones con una perfección implacable. Eres como yo —reí un poco.

—No tanto —suspiró—. Los nervios que experimento antes de cada competencia empezaron a hacerme daño. Tuve que ir con el médico y me ha pedido que elimine esos puntos de tensión. Así que actualmente soy maestra de ballet y de patinaje artístico —sonrió—. No puedo estar más feliz con esa decisión.

—Me alegro por ti —di un trago a mi vodka y sonreí al recordar a mi Yuuri y a sus dulces nervios antes de cada presentación. En eso sí que se parecían esos dos—. ¿No te volviste a casar? —pregunté de pronto, sin mucho tacto.

—No—bajó la mirada, sin borrar una pequeña sonrisilla en sus labios.

—Los hombres son una bola de estúpidos —apoyó los dos codos sobre la barra mientras sostenía el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos, dándole un sorbo en una posición un tanto incómoda.

—¿Gracias? —alcé una ceja mientras reía.

—Hay excepciones, claro.

Sonreí.

—Pero no tú, cariño —me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Me eché a reír. Esa era la Irina que conocía desde niño.

El tiempo se nos fue volando. Ella me habló sobre su vida, su rutina y sus alumnos. Yo estaba por hablarle sobre mi vida, sobre lo feliz que era con Yuuri, pero se me adelantó un poco.

—Yuuri Katsuki —dijo de pronto, con algo de seriedad. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre mí.

—¿Sí? —me intimidó un poco. Ya había terminado su quinta copa, y según recordaba, era por ese número cuando comenzaba a ponerse un poco ebria.

—Viktor Nikiforov. Has causado mucho revuelo desde que te retiraste de la pista, y nada más y nada menos que para irte a entrenar a ese gordito.

Fruncí el ceño. Nadie podía llamarlo de esa manera, no en ese tono despectivo.

—Irina... —me interrumpió. Sólo pude fruncir más mi entrecejo.

—Los he estado siguiendo desde entonces. Por primera vez observé a ese niño y debo admitir que quedé asombrada —soltó un leve chiflido—. ¡Su manera de moverse! —exclamó—. ¡Eso no es normal! ¡Sus movimientos son sensuales y al mismo tiempo titánicos con esos saltos tan complicados! Es increíble que no lo hubiera notado desde hace años—. Después comencé a ver todos los reportajes y las noticias que había sobre ustedes. Primero trataban sobre el hecho de que te retiraste para convertirte en entrenador de un japonés, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño viniendo de ti; después comenzaron a hacer más escándalo cuando el niño presentó su nueva rutina coreografiada por ti. Todos estaban maravillados con su talento y hermosura, pero luego ¡Lo besaste! ¡Viktor, lo besaste en frente de miles de personas!

No supe descifrar en qué modo lo decía ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Sorprendida? ¿Emocionada? No quise interrumpirla y la dejé hablar.

—Vi cómo la relación entre ambos se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha. Noté un brillo en tus ojos que nunca antes vi —suspiró—. Ustedes son tan perfectos juntos... me da un poco de envidia.

—Irina...

—¡Y no me mal entiendas! No es que quiera regresar contigo ni nada por el estilo, pero creí que cuando encontraras a la persona indicada me lo dirías —sonrió con tristeza—. Fue nuestro acuerdo al firmar el divorcio.

—Lo sé —me atreví a tomar su mano—. Y te lo digo ahora: He encontrado al amor de mi vida.

—Me alegro por ti —pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos—. Ahora cuéntame todo —mostró una sonrisilla maliciosa—. Vi una entrevista en la que dijiste una sarta de cosas cursis para terminar arruinando el momento con un comentario estúpido —rio—. ¿En verdad tiene tan buen trasero?

—Absolutamente.

Entonces comenzamos a hablar de temas más serios. Le hablé sobre Yuuri, sobre lo que significaba para mí y lo difícil que fueron esos seis meses en los que estuvo en coma.

—Sí, te vi en las noticias —me miró con tristeza—. Fue muy triste verte tan destrozado. Estuve tentada a buscarte, pero temí ser sólo una molestia.

—No lo eres, nunca lo serás.

Anocheció muy pronto y el bar se fue vaciando poco a poco. Pensé en ir por mis cosas e ir a casa, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de aquí, pero había terminado bebiendo de más y sería un riesgo salir así a la calle. Irina estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, así que optamos por subir a mi habitación del hotel. Ahí seguiríamos charlando.

Entramos a mi recámara y de inmediato me quité el smoking y la corbata, ya me sentía incómodo con ellos. Irina se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó a un lado. Me dio risa ver que corrió como niña chiquita hacia la cama, tumbándose de espaldas sobre ella. Finalmente hice lo mismo y ambos quedamos recostados uno al lado del otro, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, mirando hacia el techo, en completo silencio.

—¿Por qué Yuuri? —preguntó de pronto, yo sonreí y sin moverme de mi lugar, le respondí.

—No hay manera de explicarlo sin que parezca un loco.

—Yo ya pienso que estás loco, así que comienza a hablar.

—Él tiene todo lo que me falta ¿Sabes? No tenemos muchas cosas en común, ni la edad, ni la estatura. Nunca pensamos igual, tenemos ideas muy diferentes. Él es algo inseguro y...

—¡¿El intérprete de "Eros" es inseguro?! —se incorporó, sorprendida de verdad—. No puedo creerlo.

Me quedé tumbado, viendo hacia el techo y reí un poco.

—Sí, es como un pequeño niño inseguro, pero parecemos estar hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando tomo su mano siento la certeza de que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Cada vez que sus ojos castaños se encuentran con los míos... —suspiré—...siento que no puedo estar en un mejor lugar. Su simple presencia me hace sentir pleno, satisfecho con la vida. Y cuando sonríe... Dios, su sonrisa puede derretir hasta el más grande témpano de hielo. Él puede ser muy tímido e introvertido, pero hay ocasiones en las que... —me mordí el labio, recordando las veces en que habíamos hecho el amor—... puede ser tan sensual y provocativo que me enloquece.

—¡Ahhh!

La miré, asustado por su grito repentino.

—¡¿O sea que tú y él ya lo hicieron?! —su sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Asentí, y por primera vez me sonrojé al admitirlo. Ya extrañaba mucho a Yuuri, no nos habíamos separado en más de un año. De pronto me vino a la mente un pensamiento que había querido bloquear desde que salí de Japón, y es que había demasiadas cosas que me angustiaban, el peso en mi espalda se hacía cada vez mayor, ni siquiera el alcohol había logrado relajarme un poco.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? De pronto te pusiste muy serio.

Miré hacia la derecha y la vi recostada de lado, con un codo sobre el colchón y la mano soportando el peso de su cabeza. Me miraba fijamente. Entonces pensé: Irina era mi mejor amiga ¿Seguiría siéndolo? Si era así... podría contarle todo lo que traía encima. Hablar con ella sería como hablar conmigo mismo y quizás me ayudaría a encontrar una solución. Pero no sabía si sería correcto hacerlo. No sabía qué hacer.

—Viktor —me llamó de pronto, en la misma postura—. Sé que han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sé que ni siquiera te dignaste a visitarme hace más de un año cuando estuviste en la ciudad un par de días, pero a pesar de todo eso... sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, o eso quiero creer porque tú eres mi mejor amigo hasta la fecha y dudo que eso cambie con el tiempo. Así que déjate de misterios y suelta lo que tengas que decir.

—Me conoces muy bien —sonreí de lado—. Es Yuuri —dije, sin apartar la vista del techo. A la mierda todo, necesitaba desahogarme un poco—. Su doctor me dijo que no volverá a patinar y él no lo sabe. Le estoy ocultando que soy divorciado. Obviamente tampoco sabe que ahora mismo estoy contigo y me siento culpable por ello, a pesar de que no estamos haciendo nada malo, siento que lo estoy traicionando de alguna manera —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. El alcohol me estaba poniendo sensible—. Tampoco sabe que no sólo vine a la boda, sino al centro de rehabilitación física, quiero pedir informes y traerlo conmigo para que pueda volver a patinar, sé que lo logrará si se lo propone. Y no sabe que quiero casarme con él —tomé un respiro después de haber dicho todo eso.

—Wow... Tienes que hablar seriamente con él. No puedes ocultarle todo eso. Viktor, tú nunca has sido de los que mienten, habla ya con él.

—Si miento es porque temo dañarlo, él es tan puro y frágil que me da miedo hacerlo sufrir —no podía con esa opresión en mi pecho.

—Va a ser peor cuando se entere de todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¡Viktor, eso es una tortura!

—No lo había visto así —la opresión en mi pecho aumentó, casi sintiéndome como aquella vez en el hospital cuando me dijeron que Yuuri estaba en coma—. Dios, que estúpido soy, tienes razón —me incorporé—. ¿Y si se enoja cuando le diga que fui casado? ¿Y si entra en crisis cuando sepa que no puede patinar más? Dios mío, no, no puedo hacerlo —me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza sintiendo que me faltaba el aire. Me dolía el pecho. No de nuevo, no me iba a desmayar de nuevo, no podía ser tan débil.

—Viktor —sentí su voz muy cerca, puse atención y me di cuenta de que se había sentado frente a mí en el colchón, tenía sus manos sobre mis mejillas y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los míos—. Respira, necesitas tranquilizarte —se veía algo asustada, y a pesar de ello quería ayudarme—. Tranquilo —acarició mi mejilla—. No lo conozco, pero para que lo hayas elegido es porque se trata de una persona muy especial, así que guarda la calma y piensa en cómo se lo vas a decir. Es obvio que se molestará, pero si te ama tanto como tú a él, entenderá y se reconciliarán al instante ¿De acuerdo? —asentí con la cabeza—. Tranquilo —repitió, tomando mi cabeza con sus manos y llevándola hasta su pecho. Entonces me abrazó con cariño y yo suspiré, logrando calmarme un poco—. Tenías mucho de no hiperventilar así —soltó una risilla, sin deshacer el abrazo—. La última vez fue cuando creímos que estaba embarazada.

Ahora fui yo quien soltó una leve risa. Era verdad, aquella vez casi sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, y es que no quería tener hijos, en ese entonces no deseaba ser padre, pero ahora todo era diferente. Pues ahora mi idea de felicidad era vivir mi vida junto a Yuuri, despertar a su lado en las mañanas mientras nuestros pequeños katsudones se meten a la habitación para acurrucarse junto a nosotros en la cama. Esa era mi idea de felicidad plena.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —se separó y nuestras miradas se unieron por unos momentos.

—Hablaré con él cuando lo traiga a vivir conmigo —suspiré—. Este es mi plan: mañana iré a mi departamento y lo acoplaré para que vivamos juntos una temporada, luego iré al hospital y pediré informes, compraré las cosas que hagan falta y me lo traeré a San Petersburgo, aquí le diré sobre su condición física y sobre mi divorcio. También te lo presentaré a ti y a mi familia, aunque debería llamar a Aleksi para que venga un par de días —me llevé una mano al mentón, pensando en qué más podía hacer.

—¿Y cuándo piensas regresar a Japón?

—Mañana en la noche.

—¡Wow! No vas a poder hacer todo eso en tan sólo un día —rio—. Sigues siendo pésimo para planear cosas de ese tipo. Antes que nada tienes que ver en qué condiciones está tu casa. Llevas mucho tiempo fuera. Y sobre ese hospital que mencionaste... creo que ya sé cuál es. ¡Ese está a una hora de camino en auto! —exclamó—. Tardarás más de un día en hacer todo eso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura.

—Demonios.

—Lo extrañas ¿No es así?

—Como no tienes una idea —suspiré y miré mi reloj—. ¡Son las dos de la mañana! —me incorporé como resorte de la cama y comencé a buscar mi teléfono dentro del saco que dejé arrumbado en alguna parte.

—¿Qué con eso?

—En Japón son las ocho de la mañana, seguramente Yuuri está por despertar —sonreí como bobo, tomé el teléfono y salí al pasillo a hacer la llamada.

**_Irina._ **

Me tumbé de nuevo sobre la cama y solté un enorme suspiro. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando lo vi en el bar. Debí de haber imaginado que asistiría a la boda, pero simplemente no pasó por mi mente esa idea. Ahora, después de tantos años, me encontraba junto a él.

Me he sorprendido también al ver el amor que le tiene a ese chico, Yuuri Katsuki. Debía admitir que cuando lo vi besarlo sentí un asombro incomparable. Lo primero que pensé fue: "¡¿¡Qué hace mi ex esposo besando a otro hombre?!?" me costó un poco de trabajo asimilarlo, pero cuando lo hice me sentí feliz por él. Pude notar ese brillo en sus ojos que nunca tuvo cuando estuvo conmigo.

Escuché su voz mientras hablaba por teléfono. No pude evitar la curiosidad y me acerqué a la puerta principal, tratando de escuchar la conversación que tenía en estos momentos con su novio.

Novio.

Qué extraño era siquiera pensarlo.

En fin, pegué mi oreja a la puerta y escuché:

—Sólo un día, amor, sólo un día más —hubo silencio seguido de una risilla traviesa—. Quiero que estés al pendiente de tu correo, te voy a mandar un archivo con un libro muy bueno que encontré para los dos, creo que te va a gustar. Me encantaría que lo fueras leyendo, te va a sacar el aliento. Tiene muchas imágenes, así que no creo que tardes mucho en terminarlo.

Qué tierno, intercambiaba libros con él.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana mi cerdito. Saluda a todos de mi parte y dale un beso a Makkachin por mí. Y para ti... —no pude escuchar lo que dijo, murmuró algo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Seguro le dijo algo pervertido. Maldito Viktor.

Escuché que se despedían, así que me alejé todo lo posible de la puerta e hice como que no escuché nada.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —pregunté.

—Le pregunté a Yuuri si le gustaría venir a vivir conmigo un tiempo y me dijo que sí, que le encantaría —sus ojos brillaban demasiado, increíble.

—Ya tienes avance. Sólo te falta darle el montón de malas noticias.

Me arrepentí segundos después de esas palabras. Su expresión se entristeció por completo.

—Que cruel —suspiró y caminó hacia la cama—. Me iré a dormir.

—¿Me puedo quedar?

Me miró extrañado.

—Es que perdí la llave de mi habitación y no tengo ganas de ir al lobby para reponerla.

—Como tú quieras —respondió con simpleza mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca de vestir y el pantalón también.

Dios. Viktor sí que había madurado, y no precisamente en su forma de ser.

—No piensas desnudarte ¿O sí?

—Eres tú la que se va a quedar en mi cuarto, acóplate a mis normas —me frunció el ceño de manera chistosa, pero evité reírme para darle seriedad a mi queja.

—¿Te vas a desnudar frente a tu ex esposa, a pesar de tener pareja? ¿No te incomoda?

Resopló.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —tenía curiosidad—. Oh... en verdad perdiste todo el gusto por las mujeres —me asombré y él hizo una mueca extraña, algo así como disgusto y enfado.

—No es eso, es que se trata de ti.

Auch.

—No lo tomes a mal —quiso componer un poco sus crudas palabras ¡Había herido mi orgullo de mujer! —. Me refiero a que eres mi mejor amiga, siempre fuiste como una hermana para mí y verte de _esa_ forma es difícil ahora.

—¿Difícil? Viktor, estuvimos un año casados. Un año de sexo intenso y descontrolado ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Y por qué crees que nos divorciamos?

—¡¿Dices que no te gustaba el sexo?!? ¡Por dios, hombre!

—¡No, el sexo era maravilloso! A lo que me refiero es que cometimos un gran error al casarnos. Fue precipitado, éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros, no sabíamos lo que era el verdadero amor, éramos simplemente un par de lujuriosos —rio—. Y no me puedes decir lo contrario. Creo que nuestras hormonas fue lo que nos orilló a casarnos.

—Tienes razón —suspiré—. De todas formas, no te atrevas a dormir desnudo.

 **> >><<<**

**_Viktor._ **

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, increíblemente sin tanta resaca. Mi resistencia al alcohol al parecer incrementó un poco.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos juntos a casa. Afortunadamente vivíamos en el mismo edificio. Yo ocupaba el piso más alto y ella estaba un par de pisos más abajo. En realidad fue una coincidencia que eligiéramos el mismo lugar. Luego del divorcio vendimos la casa y cada quién se fue por su cuenta, luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que vivíamos en el mismo edificio y yo pude enterarme de que Irina fue la mujer que estuvo insistiéndole al casero para que le vendiera el piso más alto a ella y no a mí, obviamente no sabía que se trataba de mí. Fue algo gracioso.

Sentí algo de nostalgia al entrar a mi departamento. Tenía mucho de no estar ahí y... sinceramente, le faltaban muchas reparaciones. Quise tomar un baño, pero salía muy poca agua. Casi todas las bombillas estaban fundidas, había polvo por doquier y varias tuberías estaban rotas por no haberlas protegido de todos los crudos inviernos.

Hablé con el casero sobre todo el mantenimiento que necesitaba mi casa y quedó en llamar a un plomero antes de mediodía. Éste llegó temprano y comenzó a hacer todos los arreglos necesarios, pero desafortunadamente eso llevaría más de semana y media, casi dos. Demonios. No podía estar lejos de Yuuri por tanto tiempo.

El plomero estuvo trabajando toda la tarde, lo tuve que dejar solo en casa porque necesitaba salir a comprar un poco de comida. No tenía siquiera una botella de agua en mi refrigerador y en la alacena sólo había una lata de champiñones. Compré algo de despensa, pero opté por comprar también comida ya preparada, no quería morir intoxicado por mí mismo. Yuuri tenía razón cuando decía que yo era un asco en la cocina.

Casi eran las ocho de la noche cuando el plomero se fue. Yo suspiré y me tumbé sobre mi cama, notando que una nube de polvo se alzaba a mí alrededor. Dios, tenía mucho por limpiar y ordenar antes de traer a Yuuri a casa. De pronto un profundo sueño me invadió, no me importaba que el sol siguiera entrando por mi ventana, decidí tomar una siesta, así que cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por el sueño.

Desperté agitado después de tener una horrible pesadilla. Soñé que Yuuri me abandonaba al saber toda la verdad. Tenía mucho miedo, el sueño fue tan real que necesité llamarlo en este mismo instante. Era la una de la mañana aquí, así que allá debía de estar amaneciendo. Esperaba no despertarlo, pero no pude evitar llamarlo, necesitaba escuchar su voz después de esa pesadilla que tuve. Sentía un hueco en mi pecho que no sería llenado hasta que lo viera y lo escuchara. Necesitaba observar sus lindos ojos castaños.

Lo llamé y contestó al segundo. Sonreí como bobo al ver su linda carita en mi pantalla. Suspiré como estúpido.

—¡Buenos días mi amor! —lo miré y solté una risilla—. Veo que aún estás acostado —miré con más atención y reconocí mis sábanas debajo de él—. ¿Ese es mi cuarto? —evité reír de ternura.

—Buenos días Viktor —sonrió con nerviosismo —. Es la una de la mañana allá ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —se talló un ojo, viéndose irresistiblemente tierno. Cómo quisiera estar ahí para jalarle esas lindas mejillas. Noté también que ignoró mi pregunta anterior, eso sólo confirmó mis sospechas: estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —me animé a preguntar—. No puedo dormir, ya quiero verte.

Una hermosa sonrisa se asomó en su expresión.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —me tumbé de nuevo en mi cama, casi tosiendo ante el polvo que salió del colchón. Sostuve el teléfono en el aire, sobre mi cara para poder verlo y que también pudiera verme bien.

Demonios. Esa pregunta tenía que responderla ya. Debía decirle que no volvería mañana.

—Quería hablarte sobre eso.

—No vas a regresar hoy ¿Cierto? —su expresión fue de verdadera desolación, no pude describir esa sensación en la boca de mi estómago, pero no me gustaba, no soportaba ver esa expresión en él, menos si yo soy era el causante. No pude responderle, me quedé en silencio ante su pregunta—. ¿Un día más? —no pude responder—. ¿Dos, tres?

 _—_ Dos semanas —le dije al fin.

—¡¿Qué?! —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado—. Eso es mucho.

 _—_ Lo siento—suspiré.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? La boda ya terminó.

—Es porque... —no podía decirle sobre mis planes, no debía saber que iba a preparar mi casa para los dos, mucho menos que iré a pedir informes a esa clínica. Yo era malo mintiendo, y él ya me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta—. Mi departamento necesita algunas reparaciones. Ya sabes... no he estado aquí en años —solté simplemente.

Vi que sus ojos brillaban, era ese brillo de "quiero algo, pero no tengo el valor de pedirlo".

Estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que quería y que yo gustoso se lo daría, pero en ese momento se escuchó un timbre y me sobresalté tanto que solté el teléfono y me dio de lleno en la cara. Demonios, ¡Eso dolió!

Me quejé y levanté el teléfono.

—Te estás riendo ¿Verdad? —le pregunté mientras me incorporaba de la cama. Sentí que una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por el rabillo de mi ojo. Miré a Yuuri y entré en "modo puchero" al notar que hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reír. Lo cual no sirvió mucho, pues terminó estallando en carcajadas—. ¡Yuuri! —le reclamé, aunque terminé riendo con él.

El timbre volvió a sonar y no pude evitar tensarme un poco al pensar que se trataría de Irina. Alcé la mirada un poco, mirando hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, rogando que no se le ocurriera entrar al departamento.

Volví a mirar a Yuuri y noté cómo fruncía el ceño al escucharlo, más al saber que acá era la una de la mañana.

—Creo que estás ocupado —su voz salió muy triste—. Te dejo para que puedas atender a tus visitas.

—¡Espera! No te vayas, quisiera hablar más contigo.

No me importaba si era Irina, si era el plomero, ¡No me importaba! Yuuri tenía prioridad. Él no me respondió, pero vi cómo sus ojos ahora brillaban con lágrimas que no dejaba salir.

—Yuuri —lo llamé suavemente—. Sé que éstas dos semanas serán muy largas, y me duele como no tienes una idea —fui muy sincero—. Pero te tengo una gran sorpresa, por eso necesito este tiempo ¿Serás paciente y me esperarás?

Esperaba que se animara un poco, pero sólo asintió.

—Oh mi cerdito, no llores —ahora fui yo quien quiso llorar—. Me harás llorar también.

—No estoy llorando ¡Y no me llames cerdito!

Quise reír un poco, pero me contuve.

—¿Entonces?

—¿"Entonces" qué?

—¿Me esperarás?

—Uhm, sí.

No quería hacerlo, pero debía despedirme.

—Me tengo que ir —me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto—. Te llamaré más tarde —le sonreí y pegué mis labios a la cámara. De pronto se me vino Irina a la mente, pues si me viera haciendo esto, se burlaría a lo grande. Nunca fui así de cursi con ella.

Escuché que contenía una risilla, me separé de la cámara para verlo bien.

—Te amo, Viktor —soltó en un suspiro y mi corazón dio un vuelco lleno de felicidad.

—Yo también te amo, mi katsudon.

Sonrió al escucharme.

—No quiero colgar —dije entre risitas, ya estaba ante la puerta principal de mi departamento.

—Yo tampoco —suspiró—. Viktor...

Estaba por decirme algo que al parecer tenía mucha importancia, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Yurio, muy enojado.

— _¡¿Pueden ya colgar esa llamada?!? Algunos intentamos dormir ¡Cerdo!_

—L-lo siento —dijo en voz suficientemente alta—. Voy a colgar —me miró con nerviosismo y yo asentí con una leve sonrisa—. Te amo Vitya —colgó antes de que pudiera decirle cuánto lo adoraba y lo amaba.

Solté un pesado suspiro de fastidio y abrí la puerta con fuerza, de mala gana y muy frustrado.

—¿Qué quieren? Oh... —era Irina.

—Lo siento ¿te encuentro en mal momento? —se intimidó un poco, quizás me enojé de más.

—No, lo siento —me relajé y miré lo que traía en manos.

—Supuse que no tenías nada en tu alacena, así que traje algunas cosas —mostró la bolsa de supermercado en su mano derecha y una botella de vodka en la otra.

—¿A la una de la mañana? —alcé una ceja.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y me miró indiferente con sus fríos ojos azules.

—Tengo insomnio.

—¿Aún lo padeces?

—Siempre.

Me hice a un lado y la dejé entrar.

—Vaya... sí que le hace falta mucha limpieza a este lugar. No me quejo, todo está ordenado, pero hay una enorme capa de polvo sobre cada cosa en este departamento —se asombró.

—No he estado aquí en años —refunfuñé mientras la veía caminar hacia la cocina. Comenzó a acomodar las cosas en el refrigerador y en la alacena.

—Oh... fuiste al mandado —dijo al ver que tenía cosas en las repisas.

—Fui hoy en la tarde.

Ella rio.

—¿Helado? ¿Es en serio? —rio al abrir mi congelador y ver varios litros de helado de chocolate. Yo sólo reí y me encogí de hombros—. ¿Qué es todo esto? —señaló la comida que compré, toda precocinada, lista para calentarse en el microondas y ya—. Esto no es comida de verdad, te hará engordar —noté con gracia cómo se tragó sus palabras y pareció recordar algo, pues me miró con los ojos entornados—. Lo había olvidado —me miró con resentimiento—. ¡Eres una maldita máquina quema-calorías!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que engordes fácilmente —me encogí de hombros, riéndome sin importar que se enojara.

Suspiró y siguió guardando los vegetales y toda la comida saludable que siempre incorpora a sus eternas dietas para estar esbelta. Entonces aproveché para mirarla y sentirme un poco nostálgico. Se veía igual que hace años. Irina era de ese tipo de mujeres que parecen otra cuando se arreglan y se maquillan. Ayer la vi tan guapa como siempre que salía a eventos importantes, pero hoy era ella misma: su ropa deportiva, cómoda y sencilla; su largo cabello pelirrojo atado en un moño alto y ni una pizca de maquillaje en su piel, dejando a la vista todas sus lindas pecas, esas de las que tanto se quejaba. Sus ojos también estaban libres de cualquier tipo de maquillaje, sus pequeñas pestañas casi anaranjadas y esos enormes ojos de un tono de azul muy intenso que tanto llamaban la atención de cualquiera.

—¿Qué? —espetó al notar que la miraba.

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Sigues igual que antes. De verdad no has cambiado nada, quizás estás un poco menos delgada que hace años.

Frunció el ceño y sus labios, caminó hacia mí y sin borrar su mueca de disgusto se puso de puntillas hasta alcanzar mi flequillo y hacerlo todo hacia atrás.

—Como imaginé —murmuró—. Tus entradas están creciendo.

—¡Oye! —espeté y le quité la mano de mi frente.

—Tu frentesota es tan amplia que puedo ver mi reflejo entero en ella.

—¡Irina!

Estallamos en carcajadas luego de unos segundos. Ella siempre me molestó desde que éramos niños, así nos hicimos amigos en el jardín de niños. Ella era una niña muy bajita y algo regordeta que se acercó a mí y robó mis colores, después me dibujó (Con mis propios colores), burlándose de mi frente. Recordaba que la maestra la regañó y pensó que yo me echaría a llorar o me enojaría con ella, pero se sorprendió cuando reí a carcajadas y mostré el dibujo que ya había hecho de ella con anterioridad, resaltando su alocada cabellera y diciendo: "Pelo de zanahoria" y así ambos nos reímos y comenzamos una linda amistad.

—¿Yuuri sabe cocinar? —preguntó de pronto, desechando toda la comida instantánea que compré.

—No ¡Hey! Tardé mucho en encontrar ese katsudon instantáneo ¡No lo tires! —se lo arrebaté de las manos.

—Entonces debo enseñarte a cocinar, o los dos morirán de hambre cuando estén casados.

Me sorprendí un poco. Eso quería decir que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.

—Será una tarea difícil.

—Casi imposible —gruñó—. Pero te voy a enseñar aquí, no quiero que quemes mi cocina ¿De acuerdo?

—Oh vamos ¡Eso sólo ocurrió una vez! Y fue porque ambos estábamos borrachos.

—Sí, y fuiste tú quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de preparar pescado con vino tinto.

—¿Y luego?

—Echaste el vino directo al fuego, no a la sartén.

—Ups —reí.

—Oye —frunció un poco el entrecejo y se me acercó un poco—. Desde hace rato tengo la curiosidad... ¿Por qué tu frente está tan roja?

—Uhm... —se iba a burlar de mí—. Estaba hablando con Yuuri y se me cayó el teléfono en la cara.

—¡¡Bhaahahahahaahahahah!! —se dobló sobre sí misma debido a la risa—. No puedo creerlo... ¿Es en serio? ¡Bhaajaahahahahah!

—Sí. —me crucé de brazos, rodando los ojos mientras me recargaba junto a la estufa—. Ya, abre esa botella —la señalé mientras buscaba un par de vasos para el vodka.

La escuché riendo por un rato más.

—Me gustaría conocer a Yuuri —dijo luego de un rato. Ambos estábamos en la sala, bebiendo y mirando el ventanal que mostraba el hermoso cielo iluminado todavía por el sol a pesar de ser de madrugada. Y es que estábamos en la época de "noches blancas", atardecía a las diez de la noche y el crepúsculo dura casi toda la noche.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto —sonrió, acurrucándose más en el sillón en el que estaba, sin soltar su copa—. Siento una gran curiosidad, quiero conocer a la persona que fue capaz de obtener tu corazón, y bueno... —desvió la mirada—...tengo que admitir algo: soy su admiradora. Desde que lo vi patinar por primera vez... Wow. Es como si hiciera música con sus movimientos y sus pasos.

Sonreí y miré el paisaje ante mí con serenidad.

—Lo amarás.

Ella rio un poquito.

—Sé que lo harás, porque yo lo amo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —admitió después de un rato—. ¿Y qué pasó con Yuri? Pensé que vendría a la boda de Yakov.

—Está en Japón. Se quedó junto a Yuuri, ambos se han hecho muy cercanos.

—Vaya... ¿y no se te ha hecho raro que se llamen igual?

Reí.

—No es igual. Se escriben de diferente manera y tienen significados distintos, además de que la pronunciación también difiere.

Entonces mi teléfono vibró de pronto. Miré la pantalla y sonreí al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Mari. Lo abrí y estallé en carcajadas al ver lo que era.

Me había adjuntado una foto de la mordida que le hice a Yuuri en el cuello. También me preguntaba sobre el significado de ella. Yo sólo reí y le contesté al instante que Yuuri era de mi propiedad, por eso la marca. Reí más alto cuando ella me dijo que tendría que volver a hacérsela, pues se estaba borrando.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —pegué un salto cuando sentí la presencia de Irina detrás de mí. Estaba tras el sillón, leyendo todo por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¡Esto es privado! —enrojecí un poco y alejé el celular de sus manos—. Es mi cuñada —entonces maldije el hecho de que fuera tan pequeña y escurridiza, pues logró quitármelo con agilidad. Leyó la conversación y vio la foto.

Reí al ver que su faz completa enrojecía.

—¿Es el cuello de Yuuri? ¿T-tú se la hiciste? —se escandalizó.

—Por supuesto que yo se la hice.

—Dios no puedo con esto —a pesar de sus palabras, no le quitó la mirada a esa foto—. Vaya... su piel es tan blanca.

—Y suave.

Soltó un gritillo y me lanzó el teléfono con fuerza. Logré pescarlo en el aire antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

—Eres todo un pervertido.

—¿Y de quién crees que lo aprendí?

—De mí —sonrió victoriosa.

—No —reí abiertamente. En realidad había sido Chris quien me instruyó en todo eso. Bueno, a decir verdad yo ya era pervertido incluso antes de conocer a mi amigo, pero me ayudó a serlo un poquito más.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón que ocupaba y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el paisaje, perdidos en nuestras mentes. Yo de inmediato pensé en Yuuri, en lo mucho que deseaba que estuviese aquí, sentado sobre mis piernas en este sillón mientras observábamos la noche blanca.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Parpadeé confundido.

—Quiero decir... —lo pensó unos segundos—. Sé que sonará raro viniendo de tu ex esposa, pero ninguno de los dos hemos sido normales, nunca en nuestras vidas —rio un poco—. Me gustaría ayudarte a preparar todo para que traigas a Yuuri a tu casa. Me encantaría conocerlo y ayudarlo en su rehabilitación, quizás pueda ayudarlo a recuperar un poco su condición para que vuelva a patinar ¿Qué te parece?

Quedé impactado, tanto que ni siquiera pude responder.

—¡Deja de mirarme así y dame una respuesta! —exigió, avergonzada.

—¿En serio quieres ayudarlo?

—¿Por qué no? ¿A caso crees que soy el tipo de exesposa celosa y malvada? —rio—. Si es así... has fracasado como amigo.

—No es eso, es sólo que me tomaste desprevenido.

—Ah, y también hay que enseñarte a cocinar. Urge que sepas preparar el menos una taza de té sin quemar la casa.

—Ya te dije que no quemé la casa, sólo...

—Sí, sólo la cocina —le restó importancia con la mano y miró nuevamente hacia el paisaje—. ¿Y le vas a pedir matrimonio aquí?

—Sí. Lo estuve pensando y quiero hacerlo en una noche blanca.

—Tienes que apresurarte, queda menos de un mes antes de que éstas terminen.

—Lo sé —suspiré.

—No te preocupes, tendremos todo listo en estas dos semanas —me guiñó un ojo.

Días después el plomero me dio malas noticias, al parecer necesitaría cambiar la tubería de todo el departamento, por falta de mantenimiento. Me tranquilicé al saber que no tardaría más de las dos semanas prometidas, pero sí me estresé un poco al tener a un extraño metido en mi casa durante casi todo el día. Afortunadamente Irina me acompañaba cuando terminaba de dar clases. Aprovechábamos el tiempo para que me enseñara a cocinar. Fue difícil, pero logré hacer pancakes. La primera vez me salieron salados (No sé por qué solía confundir el azúcar con sal) y muy deformes. La segunda vez quedaron crudos por dentro y quemados por fuera. Y en el tercer intento... quedaron perfectos.

—Bien. Tardé una semana en enseñarte a hacer unos pancakes decentes, pero tengo que enseñarte algo más, Yuuri y tú no pueden vivir sólo de eso —suspiró con frustración y yo reí al verla con su cabello todo desordenado. Éste naturalmente era algo ondulado y rebelde, en pocas ocasiones se lo alaciaba y peinaba. Justo ahora era todo un desorden cómico, más con esas manchas de harina en su rostro.

Mojé mi pulgar con saliva y limpié su mejilla.

—Gracias —sonrió tiernamente e hizo lo mismo conmigo—. Eres un desastre —rio.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti, pelo de zanahoria.

Ella abrió los ojos más grandemente ante ese apodo, pero luego sonrió conmovida. No esperé que acortara la distancia entre ambos y me rodeara con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Te extrañé mucho, frentón.

Sonreí y correspondí con suavidad.

—No volvamos a separarnos —terminó el abrazo y me miró a los ojos—. Cometimos un error al casarnos, pero tenemos nuestra amistad y no quiero que ésta termine.

—No tiene por qué terminar —le aseguré.

—Y... ¿Y si Yuuri no me quiere?

—Lo conozco y sé que te querrá. Él tiene un enorme corazón, ya lo verás —sonreí y noté por primera vez que Irina estaba en verdad nerviosa por el hecho de conocer a mi cerdito.

—Eso espero —sonrió y miró su reloj—. ¡Ya es hora de que le llames! Ha de estar esperándote. Pero antes límpiate toda esa harina del rostro —me restregó un trapo por toda la cara. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de quejarme, ya me había lanzado el celular para que le hablara a Yuuri.

Y así hablamos por más de una hora, Irina se despidió de mí en silencio y salió de mi departamento, dejándome a solas con mi cerdito.

Durante esa primera semana mantuve el contacto diario con él, pero lo notaba algo extraño. No supe cómo describirlo. Lo veía diferente física y emocionalmente. Estaba más animado que en los primeros días de nuestra separación, incluso me atrevo a decir que ya no estaba ojeroso, se veía menos pálido, sus mejillas estaban un poco regordetas. Se veía adorable y tan sano que por un momento pensé que tenerme lejos le hacía bien.

Fue hasta después que Mari-chan me dijo accidentalmente que Yuuri estaba siendo entrenado estrictamente por Yurio y Otabek. Eso me alegró demasiado, pude ver que recuperó su motivación. Me pidió que no dijera nada, pues al parecer Yuuri quería que fuera una sorpresa para mí. Quería que regresara y lo viera muy recuperado. Eso sólo estrujó más mi corazón. ¡Ya quería volver!

Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, pero aun así me preocupaba por él. Sólo esperaba que Yurio no me lo estuviera maltratando mucho.

Desde que me enteré de ese "entrenamiento estricto", estuve en comunicación diaria con Mari-chan, pues quería saber cómo le iba durante el día. Me molesté un poco cuando me dijo que Minami pasaba mucho tiempo con Yuuri. No, en realidad me enfureció, tanto así que, la llamé y le pedí que me explicara qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba volver, y más aún al tener esa última llamada con él. Mari-chan me había llamado para que lo viera con sus nuevos anteojos, los cuales lo hacían ver de verdad mucho más sexy y maduro. Estuve a punto de decirle lo que pensaba, pero me contuve a tiempo, antes de que sus padres me escucharan decirle cosas algo cochinas. Más tarde lo llamé y lo noté un poco triste y nostálgico. Lo entendía, ya casi eran dos semanas de no vernos en persona, nos extrañábamos demasiado.

Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Imaginé que debía de tratarse de su rehabilitación, pero tenía que hacer como si no supiera nada. También lo noté un poco gruñón, pero nada serio que no se le quitara con una intensa sesión de sexo nocturno. En esa ocasión yo estaba regresando a mi casa después de acompañar al plomero a comprar las cosas necesarias para terminar de arreglar el departamento. Primero habíamos comido algo (preparado por mí) y sin levantar la mesa ni nada, nos dirigimos a las tiendas. Estaba desesperado por que terminara y así poder regresar a Japón.

Al parecer Yuuri notó que estaba recogiendo la mesa y que había dos platos. Sólo esperaba que no malinterpretara las cosas. Le dije la verdad, que el plomero había comido conmigo, después de todo me sentía algo solo aquí en casa. Me acostumbré a vivir con mucha gente a mí alrededor. Él se puso serio y vi una nueva expresión en su rostro ¿Serán celos? Sí, estaba celoso sin razón. No pude evitar reír un poco y aproveché para molestarlo.

Luego, sin colgar la llamada, me dirigí al baño y lo espanté cuando me metí a bañar ante sus ojos. El pobre casi se infarta, lo noté, incluso se enojó. Eso era triste, yo en su lugar le habría pedido incluso que bailara un poco.

Los días pasaron lentamente, ya sólo faltaban tres para al fin volver al lado de mi Yuuri, pero algo extraño ocurrió. Intenté llamarlo por horas y nunca me contestó. Estuve todo el día intentando comunicarme también con su familia y no respondió nadie, ni siquiera Yurio u Otabek. Comencé a preocuparme y a imaginar lo peor ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Yuuri? ¡No! Me volví loco y estuve a punto de tomar el primer vuelo a Japón, hasta que mi cuñada respondió mis mensajes.

 ** _Mari-chan:_** lo siento cuñadito. Hubo mucho trabajo en Yu-topía todo el día y no pude responder. Mi hermano ha estado entrenando con los otros dos también, imagino que debió olvidar su teléfono en casa.

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Pero todo está bien por allá? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

 ** _Mari-chan:_** ¡Claro que no miento! Pero sí te digo una cosa... debes volver cuanto antes. El enano se está poniendo muy raro con todos. Siguen dándole esos ataques de "abrazos" y sinceramente cada vez me espanta más. Mi madre es feliz, pero el resto de nosotros no. Bueno, Minami también se ve muy contento cuando eso ocurre.

 ** _Viktor:_**...

Esos mensajes me deprimieron más de la cuenta. Estar alejado de Yuuri iba consumiendo poco a poco mi alma. Lo necesitaba ¡Ya! No quería que estuviera más cerca de ese tipo. Pero no podía irme así como así. ¡Dios! Esto me estaba matando.

Y esa noche... salí a comprar varias botellas de vodka. Me había dado cuenta de que estar lejos de él sacaba lo peor de mí. Poseía mucha resistencia al alcohol, pero logré sobrepasar mis límites, sólo en esta ocasión.

Estaba tumbado en mi sala, bebiendo hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta. Abrí con desgano, sin soltar mi vaso de vidrio con vodka.

—¡Hola Vikt...! —su cara de felicidad se borró al instante al ver que sostenía un vaso en la mano—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

**_Narradora._ **

—Nada ¿Qué ocupas?

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil ante ese tono frío y molesto en su ex. Lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Qué pasó con Yuuri?

Él soltó un bufido.

—No todo tiene qué ver con él —desvió la mirada.

—Por Dios, estás loco por él, claro que se trata de Yuuri ¿Qué le hiciste? —entornó los ojos.

—Más bien ¿¡Qué me hizo él a mí?! —se quejó y ella fue consciente de que en verdad estaba dolido y muy ebrio, pero no el ebrio feliz que quema cocinas, no, el ebrio sentimental y dramático.

—A ver... —lo empujó dentro del departamento, cerró la puerta principal y se sentaron en la sala—. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué fue lo que pasó.

—Yuuri está pasando mucho tiempo con un chico que lo ama.

—¿Tenía novio antes?

—No, yo soy su primer novio.

— _¡Pero que tierno!_ —pensó Irina, pero logró guardar la compostura—. No te entiendo bien ¿Por qué estás así?

—Mi cuñada dijo que está pasando mucho tiempo con uno de sus fans —frunció el ceño chistosamente—. ¡Me está engañando! —dramatizó.

—Viktor. Eres todo un _drama queen_.

—Oh cállate —refunfuñó.

—Es normal que tenga fans, incluso yo lo soy.

—¡¿Tú también vas a intentar quitarme a mi Yuuri?! —la apuntó acusadoramente.

Ella intentó no reír, pero fue imposible.

—No puedo creer que así nos vemos cuando estamos borrachos —dijo entre risas—. Te voy a acompañar un rato —tomó una botella nueva que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala y abriéndola bebió de ella directamente.

—Esto es serio, Irina. Ese niño quiere acaparar toda la atención de Yuuri. Comencé a odiarlo desde que nos interrumpió aquella vez que casi tenemos sexo oral.

Irina escupió todo lo que había estado a punto de beber.

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—Sí, cuando... —fue interrumpido.

—No necesito más detalles —lo cortó de inmediato, previniendo una masiva hemorragia nasal—. _Bueno, sí quiero más detalles, pero temo desmayarme. Y con un Viktor borracho es peligroso, es capaz de dejarme tirada hasta que despierte por mi propia cuenta. No, mejor me contengo, ya luego los cacharé en pleno acto. Uhmm... debería tomar fotos ¡O video!_ —pensaba hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de un Viktor muy enojado.

—Pero no hay detalles ¡Ni siquiera lo hicimos por culpa de ese... de ese... —no supo cómo llamarlo.

Irina volvió a contener su risa.

—Entonces sí te urge regresar a Japón. Pero no te angusties, ya sólo te quedan dos días y lo que resta de éste.

—Es eterno.

—¡Oye! Ni siquiera hemos ido a terminar las compras. Todo en tu casa es para una sola persona. Hay que comprar muchas cosas, pero lo más importante: Hay que vaciar la mitad de tu clóset. Ahí no cabe ni un alma.

—Es verdad... —se incorporó del sillón.

—¿Irás a hacerlo ahora?

—Sí ¿Por qué no? ¡Ah!

Ahora sí, Irina se retorció de la risa.

—Precisamente por eso. Creo que tenías mucho de no emborracharte —rio sin parar al mirarlo tendido en el suelo, sobre el tapete afelpado. Se había caído torpemente.

Viktor no se molestó en levantarse. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo serenamente.

Un par de horas más tarde estaban los dos igual de ebrios, tumbados sobre el tapete y con las piernas alzadas sobre el sillón. Ambos hablaban sobre trivialidades y muchas tonterías, hasta que el tema se volvió más serio y profundo cada vez.

—¿Por qué le dices "cerdito"?

—Porque cuando fui por él a Japón, estaba en su forma de cerdito —rio—. Tiende a engordar con facilidad. Pero se ve taaaaan tierno cuando está llenito. Es una lástima que bajara tanto de peso mientras estuvo en coma —suspiró.

—Vaya, lo entiendo a la perfección —sollozó—. Yo también engordo muy fácilmente.

—Con la diferencia de que él sí se ve lindo.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo fea?! —se incorporó un poco.

—No, sólo digo que nadie es más lindo que mi pequeño katsudon.

Irina refunfuñó y se volvió a tumbar.

—¿Qué edad tiene? Se ve muy joven ¡No me digas que es menor de edad!

—Claro que no —rio—. Tiene veinticuatro.

—¡¿Qué?! se ve mucho más pequeño.

—Es un traga años.

—Qué lástima que tú seas todo lo contrario.

—¡Oye!

—Es broma, eres igualito a tu padre —rio un poco, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión dolida de él.

—Yo no soy como mi padre.

—No me refiero a eso... lo que quise decir es que ambos siempre aparentaron menos de su edad.

—Desgraciadamente algo tenía que heredar de él.

—Fue lo único, ya que eres físicamente idéntico a tu madre. Aunque cuando tenías el cabello largo te parecías más a ella.

—Me lo estoy dejando crecer de nuevo.

—¿Lo haces por tu madre? O si es para verte más joven, déjame decirte que no servirá de nada porque...

—Lo hago por Yuuri —mostró una linda sonrisa—. Le gustaba mi cabello largo.

—Vaya... yo te lo pedí muchas veces y nunca quisiste dejarlo crecer —refunfuñó.

—Es que Yuuri... —suspiró como colegiala enamorada—...es Yuuri.

Ya estaba diciendo incoherencias.

—Nunca pensé verte tan enamorado.

—Amo a mi katsudon.

—¿Tienes las sortijas?

—¡Siempre! —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita con los anillos de ambos.

—¡Vaya! Estos anillos son tan... wow.

—¿Crees que le gusten?

—No creo que exista alguien a quien no le gusten estos anillos. Son bellísimos. Espera... ¿Siempre los traes contigo?

El otro asintió enérgicamente y los alzó en una de sus manos, viéndolos desde abajo. Y así como ocurrió con su celular, la cajita le cayó en la cara, rebotando contra su frente y cayendo al piso debajo de la mesita.

—Demonios —masculló.

—¡Eres un tonto! —se carcajeó—. ¡¿Siempre tienes que golpearte la frente!?! ¡Se te va a hacer más grande! —se burló mientras que el otro la miraba asesinamente—. Lo siento. Ya no me burlaré, no tanto.

—Nunca cambias —refunfuñó—. Molestarme es tu pasatiempo favorito.

—Y nunca cambiará. ¿Crees que pueda hacer lo mismo con Yuuri?

—Ni se te ocurra —sentenció.

—Bueno, está bien —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo crees que le vaya en la rehabilitación?

—Espero que bien. El hospital se ve muy preparado, tienen mucha tecnología y los avances en esa área son increíbles. Espero de verdad que se recupere y que vuelva a patinar. Ese es mi mayor deseo porque sé lo mucho que significa el patinaje para él.

—Ya lo creo.

Se puso a recordar el hermoso hospital que visitaron hace un par de días. Los dos habían salido muy felices y esperanzados, en especial Viktor, pues todo indicaba que Yuuri volvería a patinar y a hacer su vida normalmente si asistía a ese lugar.

—Viktor, estoy nerviosa por conocer a Yuuri. ¿Y si... y si se siente celoso? No me gustaría causarles conflictos. Quizás debería... —fue interrumpida por un fuerte ronquido.

Se había quedado dormido.

Le pelirroja se molestó y le dio una patada, pero ni así se despertó.

—Idiota —murmuró antes de acurrucarse a su lado y dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Irina fue la primera en despertar. El aliento se le escapó al abrir los ojos y ver esa maravilla ante ella. Se percató de que estaba acurrucada a su lado, abrazándolo, pero él estaba más cómodo con los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza. Poco le importó a ella y miró el rostro de su ex, iluminado por los rayos del sol matutino. Se maravilló por la belleza de su rostro. Siempre lo molestó con el asunto de su frente, pero nunca le dijo que en verdad se le hacía adorable y sumamente tierna, eso sólo lo hacía ver más inocente (Cosa que en definitiva no era). Sonrió con nostalgia al ver cómo el sol iluminaba sus hebras platinadas, con la luz colándose entre sus largas y rizadas pestañas. Todo eso sólo lograba darle un aspecto demasiado angelical.

Suspiró extasiada. Deseaba fervientemente encontrar a alguien que la amara tanto como Viktor amaba a Yuuri.

De pronto él despertó, refunfuñando por la luz que le daba directo en la cara. Al abrir los ojos vio que ella estaba demasiado cerca, e inconscientemente se apartó, tallándose los ojos.

—Buenos días —saludó ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Uhm —respondió con ese gruñido, frunciendo toda su expresión y dándose la vuelta hasta darle la espalda. Estuvo así unos segundos antes de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo—. Maldición —se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sentía que ésta le estallaría.

Oh sí, la cruda había llegado ya.

Irina también la experimentaba, pero no tanto como él. La pobre recordó el carácter tan insoportable que se cargaba después de cada borrachera como la de anoche. Podía decir que se comportaba como un niño autista cuando le quitan su hobby preferido: puros gruñidos y nada de palabras.

Dicho y hecho. A penas se levantaron, ella fue a poner el café. Obviamente él no cocinaría nada, ni siquiera su más reciente (y única) receta aprendida, así que el ruso se encaminó a la nevera y sacó una tina de helado de chocolate, lo puso sobre la encimera, arrastró una silla ahí y se sentó a comer directo de la tina.

—¿Helado en la mañana? ¿No prefieres un café o...? —silenció al sentir su mirada amenazante mientras rodeaba la tina con un brazo y enterraba fuertemente la cuchara en el helado con su otra mano. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando le gruñó. Sí, literalmente le gruñó. Como cuando un perro se ve amenazado por alguien que quiere quitarle su comida—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Cómete todo ese helado tú solo —refunfuñó mientras se servía una taza de café negro. Casi rio al ver cómo siguió engullendo el postre tranquilamente y en silencio. No se detuvo hasta que se terminó la mitad del recipiente.

Irina se fue a casa. Ambos se alistaron para salir a comprar los últimos detalles para recibir a Yuuri en casa. Les tomó casi todo el día. Viktor estuvo como ogro todo el tiempo. Estaba enfadado porque por alguna extraña razón, Yuuri no se comunicó con él durante todo el día. Comenzó a pensar que quizás sí se enojó en serio cuando se le ocurrió mandarle el libro del kamasutra. Desde entonces no le hablaba.

—Ya, Viktor. Me estás estresando con tus malas vibras. ¡Quita ya es acara! —lo detuvo y lo zarandeó—. ¡Deberías de estar feliz porque mañana volarás a Japón!

—Tienes razón —suspiró—. Sólo estoy frustrado, tengo mucho de no verlo, lo necesito —se encogió de hombros, haciendo inconscientemente un gesto demasiado tierno y adorable.

Iban caminando por el puente azul de San Petersburgo. Se quedaron parados en medio de éste, cargando todas las bolsas con sus compras del día. Viktor apoyó sus codos sobre la baranda de metal azul y miró el canal de agua que pasaba debajo. Tomó su teléfono y suspiró dramáticamente.

—¡¿Ves?! —le enseñó la pantalla a Irina, ella se encogió de hombros, sin entender, pero casi le da un derrame nasal al ver que su fondo de pantalla era una foto de Yuuri y él en la cama, al parecer desnudos, o eso quería creer. El japonés estaba dormido, se veía adorable a comparación de la expresión traviesa y malvada del ruso.

—¡¿Qué, Viktor, qué?! —se frustró. Es que a veces se ponía insoportable.

—No me ha mandado ni un mensaje.

Irina se llevó un par de dedos a la sien mientras murmuraba algo como: "Dios, cómo es que me casé con este hombre"

—Y no creo que te llegue algo. Ya son las tres de la mañana allá.

—Gracias por los ánimos —fue sarcástico.

Pero en ese momento ocurrió lo que ninguno se esperaba: el móvil de Viktor sonaba con insistencia el tema de "Yuri On Ice" y la llamada era nada más y nada menos que de Yuuri.

Irina vio cómo las manos de él temblaron mientras que sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad muy singular. El amor le había pegado muy duro, vaya que sí. No tardó en contestar.

—¡Mi amor! —contestó, muy emocionado, pero no obtuvo otra respuesta más que la respiración agitada de su amado—. Yuuri ¿Qué pasa? —empezó a preocuparse. Se apoyó de nuevo en la baranda, mirando el agua pasar.

— _Sí._

—¿Sí? ¿Sí qué? —sonrió extrañado, hasta algo divertido.

— _Sí quiero._

Viktor rio un poco.

—Amor, no te entiendo. ¿Sigues dormido? Aún es de madrugada allá y...

— _¡Sí quiero casarme contigo!_ —gritó a todo pulmón—. _Recordé lo que me dijiste antes de despertar. Me pediste que fuera tu esposo... y... sí, sí quiero_ —le costaba mucho regularizar su respiración.

La mente de Viktor quedó en blanco. Casi sufrió un paro cardiaco al escuchar esas palabras. Tal fue su asombro que...

—¡Viktor! —gritó Irina.

Había soltado su teléfono y éste cayó directo al canal. La corriente se lo llevó en menos de un segundo.

—Demonios... ¡Demonios! —hizo el ademán de brincarse la barda e ir tras él.

—¡No seas idiota! —lo detuvo—. El teléfono ya es cosa perdida —lo giró bruscamente para verlo y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Su expresión era inigualable: sus ojos llorosos, su cara pálida y esa sonrisa enorme en sus labios. Una combinación rara y sólo posible en él—. ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Él... recordó que le pedí matrimonio. ¡Lo recordó! ¡Y yo acá perdiendo el tiempo! —recogió las bolsas que había tirado al piso cuando pensaba lanzarse por el celular y comenzó a caminar (o más bien correr) en busca de un taxi, ni siquiera se preocupó por la pobre de Irina que lo seguía, tratando de igualar sus enormes zancadas.

—¡Hey! No seas así, ¡espérame! —lo alcanzó justo a tiempo y juntos se subieron al taxi—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Al aeropuerto, por favor —le pidió al chofer y enseguida miró a su amiga, ansioso—. Iré a Japón.

—¡¿Estás loco?! No traes maleta y tampoco celular ¿Traes por lo menos dinero?

—Tengo tarjetas —se encogió de hombros—. Necesito verlo ¡Tengo que verlo cuanto antes! —comenzó a reír como un loco. No podía estar más feliz.

—Ten —le extendió su teléfono—. Por lo menos devuélvele la llamada, pensará que le colgaste.

—No me sé su número. Es otra razón por la cual voy a Japón.

Irina se llevó una mano a la cien. Ese hombre era increíble.

—Idiota —masculló entre dientes y se recargó en su asiento, esperando que llegaran al aeropuerto. Viktor le dejó encargado su departamento y al plomero, quien iría en un rato más a terminar un par de cosas.

Llegaron al aeropuerto después de un largo camino lleno de tráfico. El ruso ni siquiera se despidió debidamente de su amiga, sólo le dejó todas las bolsas de las compras, pagó el taxi y se fue corriendo en busca del primer vuelo a Japón.

Miró los horarios y vio que había un vuelo disponible a Japón. Desafortunadamente salía en cinco minutos, no le quedaba tiempo ni de comprar el boleto, pues había mucha fila.

Tendría que hacer uso de las influencias de su familia, no tenía otra opción. Se saltó toda la fila y aún bajo las miradas fulminantes de la gente que llevaba rato esperando, se atrevió a meterse justo en frente, ni siquiera esperó a que la trabajadora del aeropuerto le llamara, pues se paró frente al mostrador y azotó su mano sobre éste.

—Necesito un boleto para el vuelo a Japón que sale en tres minutos.

—Señor —frunció el ceño, mirándolo de arriba abajo y sonrojándose un poco al ver lo apuesto que era—. Es imposible. Además de que se metió a la fila, el vuelo está por salir.

Él no dijo nada, sólo sacó una tarjeta de crédito muy especial. La trabajadora abrió sus ojos enormemente.

—¡Señor Nikiforov! Lo siento, en este mismo instante le doy un pase a ese vuelo —tomó el teléfono y pidió que retrasaran unos minutos al avión.

—Gracias —dijo secamente.

—Tenga —le extendió el boleto—. Salude a su padre de parte de la aerolínea —sonrió amablemente. Él sólo asintió, conteniendo una mueca de desagrado. Por eso odiaba usar la tarjeta de crédito de ese banco tan singular que sólo da servicio a las familias más importantes y distinguidas del país. Él ya no era familia de ese hombre que se hacía llamar su "padre" no desde que su madre murió. Pero por tener el apellido Nikiforov tenía acceso directo a ese banco.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas y mejor se concentró en correr olímpicamente hasta el otro extremo del aeropuerto. Llegó a la puerta y una azafata le abrió de inmediato para que atravesara el túnel que lo llevaba al avión. Logró entrar y ahora era pasajero. Soltó un pesado suspiro y trató de recuperar su aliento cuando al fin estuvo en su asiento. Por un momento pensó que no la libraría y que tendría que esperar al vuelo del día siguiente. No, no aguantaría tanto.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar las horas necesarias para llegar a Japón, desafortunadamente faltaba mucho para eso, quizás llegaría a las nueve de la mañana o quizás a las diez.

Dios, estaba muy desesperado, y no tener su celular lo ponía de peor humor. Se enojó más cuando comenzó a pensar en todo lo que perdió en ese teléfono: fotos... sus amadas galerías repletas con fotos de Yuuri. No pudo evitar soltar una maldición por lo bajo. Estuvo enojado hasta que recordó que toda la información de su teléfono estaba respaldada en línea. Qué alivio, no perdería las fotos de su Yuuri desnudo.

**_Viktor._ **

Apenas aterrizó el avión, me levanté de mi asiento y corrí hacia la puerta, empujando y tumbando gente a mi paso, nada me importaba. Necesitaba ver a mi Yuuri cuanto antes.

Llegué a su casa y la primera en recibirme fue mi cuñada, estaba barriendo la entrada de la casa.

—¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se asombró—. Yuuri no sabía que venías.

—¿Dónde está él? Necesito verlo cuanto antes.

—¿Está todo en orden? —se preocupó.

—Sí, todo está muy bien —sonreí ampliamente—. Nos vamos a casar.

—¡¿¡QUÉ?!?

—¿Dónde está, Mari, dónde? —miré para todos lados y me adentré a la casa, sólo para toparme con mi suegro al teléfono, muy angustiado y diciendo algunas palabras altisonantes que no sabía con exactitud lo que significaban, sólo recordaba que mi cerdito las decía a menudo cuando se enojaba.

—No está en casa. Fue a patinar con Yurio —me respondió, alcanzándome en la sala de su casa.

Entonces palidecí. Sentí que la sangre se me fue a los pies y no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna hasta que el señor Katsuki me miró a lo lejos, colgó el teléfono y casi corrió hacia mí.

—Tienes que ir cuanto antes al Ice Castle, Yuuri fue a patinar y... —se llevó una mano al rostro, se notaba su angustia—... y al parecer está en shock. Te necesita.

Ni siquiera me quedé para preguntar por qué demonios lo llevaron a patinar. Salí corriendo como loco hasta llegar al lugar. Otabek fue amable y me acompañó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —me preguntó en el camino.

—Yuuri no puede patinar, y no lo sabe.

Vi su expresión de asombro y tristeza. Sí, me sentía igual.

Entré al establecimiento como alma que lleva el diablo, y ni siquiera me di tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de la pista. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos al verlo sobre el hielo, sentado y con una expresión de frustración e ira pura. Minami estaba a su lado, insistiéndole en que se levantara, pero él no hacía caso, parecía en un trance, sólo miraba hacia el hielo. No lo soporté.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —le grité a todo pulmón. Mi grito salió ronco y áspero después de haber corrido tanto.

Alzó la mirada y vi cómo me buscó con desesperación, yo estaba en frente pero no parecía reconocerme. Me ofrecieron de inmediato unos patines y justo ahora intentaba ponérmelos, pero me frustré tanto que... a la mierda todo, los lancé a un lado y me metí al hielo así como así.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamé cuando al fin lo tenía en frente. Hice a un lado a Minami y me dejé caer de rodillas al hielo. Lo rodeé por completo entre mis brazos. Percibí que su cuerpo estaba helado, aspiré su aroma y sentí su temblor incesante.

—Viktor —lo escuché soltar en un suspiro. Correspondió al abrazo, pero eso ni nada podía calmar mi alocado corazón que latía en angustia de sólo saber lo que se avecinaba.

Entonces me separé un poco de él para mirarlo e inspeccionar bien su rostro. Esa bella cara que no había visto en casi dos semanas. Apreté sus mejillas entre mis manos y nuestros ojos se conectaron por tiempo indefinido.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba a punto de revelarle. ¿Me odiaría después de eso?

—No puedo, Viktor... —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas—... no puedo patinar —su voz se quebró al final y yo no lo soporté. Había una opresión inmensa en mi pecho.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —me miró asombrado y aún muy lloroso.

—Salgamos de aquí, estás empapado.

—No. Explícame cómo es eso de que "lo sabes"

Suspiré.

—Primero salgamos de aquí. Hablaremos afuera —lo ayudé a incorporarse y salimos de la pista, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—Dime ya —exigió, estaba muy desesperado y tembloroso.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías, las apreté y las besé.

—Estás muy nervioso. Necesitas tranquilizarte.

—Viktor —suplicó. Se había dado cuenta ya de que le ocultaba algo.

—Vamos a casa —besé su frente—. Necesitas tranquilizarte. Hablaremos allá.

Miré a los demás y les agradecí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, enseguida salí con Yuuri del establecimiento y tomamos un taxi rumbo a su casa. Estaba trémulo y ansioso.

—Tranquilo —lo atraje hacia mi pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza y posando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cabello—. Tranquilo por favor.

—No puedo —sollozó—. Si supieras lo que... lo que sentí sobre el hielo... —se aferró con más fuerza a mí—. Mi cuerpo no me respondió de manera correcta. Estuve entrenando estas dos semanas para darte una sorpresa cuando regresaras, quería que me vieras recuperado, quería que me vieras patinar de nuevo.

—Yuuri... —ahora a mí se me quebró la voz.

—Lo siento —se separó un poco y me miró con esos ojos otoñales tan hermosos. Estaban llorosos e hinchados—. Quizás estoy dramatizando un poco —mostró una leve sonrisa—. Me sentí en un abismo, pero cuando llegaste tú... —suspiró—. Mi desesperación disminuyó un poco. Es sólo que esto me sorprendió mucho, no poder patinar en el primer intento es frustrante, pero si sigo entrenando puede que yo...

—No mi amor, no lo hagas —supliqué.

—Viktor... —se asombró y la duda se sembró en él—. ¿Por qué no?

No soporté el peso de esa pregunta. Lo atraje a mis brazos y lo apreté con fuerza. Afortunadamente llegamos en ese momento a casa. Entramos y su familia se fue sobre nosotros, preguntando mil cosas a la vez. Fue el señor Katsuki quien detuvo a Mari y a Hiroko-san. Yuuri evadió cualquier pregunta yéndose a encerrar a su habitación.

—Iré a hablar con él. Tengo que decirle la verdad —miré a su padre y éste asintió con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Entré sin tocar y él se quejó, avergonzándose un poco, pues se estaba cambiando la ropa empapada. Lo encontré sólo en ropa interior.

—Déjame ayudarte —caminé hacia él y tomé la playera que recién había sacado de sus cajones, junto con un pantalón cómodo. Le ayudé a ponerse la playera, lo hice con lentitud y sin dejar de admirar su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban marcados y firmes, ya no era más un chico flaco y escuálido, volvía a ser mi katsudon y mil veces mejor. Vaya que el entrenamiento había dado frutos. Terminé de ponerle la playera y le extendí sus anteojos, sorprendiéndome de lo pesados que éstos eran. En seguida tomé el pantalón.

—Viktor, no tienes que... —lo interrumpí.

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor —le pedí con una suave sonrisa. Quise decirle: Si siempre te desnudo ¿Por qué no puedo vestirte?

Él asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se apoyó en mis hombros cuando me agaché y le pedí que subiera un pie para meterlo al pantalón. Cuando ambos pies estuvieron dentro, deslicé con lentitud la tela por sus piernas, obviamente acariciando y sintiendo su piel bajo mi tacto. Llegué a sus caderas y llevé mis manos hacia atrás, acariciando su trasero, sin apretarlo ni nada, sólo fue una sutil caricia. Sentía que no era el momento de hacer ninguna broma y mucho menos molestarlo, no con lo que estaba por decirle.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estás muy raro ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no pueda patinar?

Me estremecí al escucharlo decir eso y él pareció darse cuenta.

—Sí, tiene que ver con eso.

—¡Habla ya! —se desesperó.

Suspiré.

—Yuuri, no debes alterarte. Debes saber que hay muchas soluciones para que vuelvas a patinar. Ya lo consulté con tus médicos e incluso encontré una buena clínica en San Petersburgo que ofrece una excelente terapia para que te recuperes por completo y... —dije muy rápidamente, hasta que él me interrumpió. Quizás esta no fue la mejor forma de decírselo.

—Espera —rio amargamente—. ¿"Para que vuelvas a patinar"? ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo patinar? Es decir... hace rato no pude hacerlo y sí, me frustré mucho, pero... ¿Es algo que jamás podré hacer?

Tenía que soltarlo tal como era, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, debía decirle la verdad directamente.

—Cuando estabas en coma... —suspiré—. Los médicos me dijeron muchas cosas negativas. Lo peor era la posibilidad de que murieras y eso... —apreté los puños con impotencia—... eso me estaba matando. Después mejoraste y ya nada más importó para mí. Me dijeron que existía la posibilidad de que aparecieran secuelas del accidente, desde incapacidad motriz, hasta pérdida de memoria, de lenguaje o de vista. Pero nada de eso me importaba si el cielo me daba la oportunidad de vivir más tiempo a tu lado. Cuando despertaste nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que no hubo ninguna secuela significativa, pero... cuando te hicieron los estudios, descubrieron que cierta parte de tu cerebro se dañó tras la hemorragia, por lo cual quedabas completamente incapacitado para volver a patinar —terminé de explicar con el mayor tacto posible. Eso me dolía tanto como a él.

—No puede ser... no, eso no es posible —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —lo tomé entre mis brazos cuando vi que poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia. Lo llamé un par de veces más, incluso lo zarandeé, pero nada funcionó. Estaba inconsciente.

Hiroko-san apareció de pronto, detrás de ella venía el resto de la familia, al parecer habían estado esperando afuera.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —se espantó.

—Se desmayó.

Lo recosté en su cama y me quedé a su lado el resto de la mañana. Pronto vi que se movía para acomodarse en la cama, ya sólo dormía. Decidí dejarlo descansar, así que salí y de nuevo me topé con Hiroko-san.

—Hijo ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Te veo muy angustiado.

—Lo estoy —suspiré y recordé el motivo principal por el que había venido. Todo había cambiado en tan pocas horas—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

—Por supuesto que sí —me sonrió cálidamente y caminamos hacia el jardín trasero. Ella esperó pacientemente hasta que yo comenzara a hablar.

—Estoy por hacer algo, pero necesito que me diga qué piensa al respecto, pues... hace poco vivieron una larga temporada sin Yuuri. Cinco años, si no mal recuerdo.

—Sí, fueron muchos años sin mi niño. Fue lago duro, pero valió la pena —sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Lo que pasa es que estuve investigando y encontré un hospital muy bueno en San Petersburgo. Es el más cercano a Japón que hallé. Tienen el mejor programa de rehabilitación que he visto. Sé que el caso de Yuuri es muy complicado y especial, pero tengo la esperanza de que él pueda volver a patinar. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él es para nada común como los demás, y sé que podrá recuperarse gracias a esa gran resistencia que tiene.

—¿Es en serio? —sus ojos brillaron—. A mí no me importa si él no vuelve a patinar porque estoy orgullosa de él tal y como es, pero sé que él no volvería a ser el mismo sin el patinaje. Es su mayor pasión.

—Lo sé, y por eso me tardé más en volver. Durante estas dos semanas estuve haciendo reparaciones en mi casa y preparando todo para que Yuuri se vaya a vivir conmigo.

—Vaya... —se asombró—. ¿Ya lo hablaste con él?

—Estaba por hacerlo, pero se desmayó cuando le di la noticia de su condición.

—Sé que aceptará —dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa.

—Pero usted... ¿Qué opina?

—Él es feliz contigo, Vitya, y si él es feliz, yo lo soy también —soltó una risilla—. Voy a extrañarlo horrores, pero ya lo veía venir. Sabía que en una u otra circunstancia, él terminaría yendo a vivir contigo.

—Hiroko-san —me conmoví un poco—. ¡Pero vendremos todo el tiempo a visitarlos! Para serle sincero, me gusta más vivir aquí, en Japón.

—¿¡Entonces cuando se casen vivirán aquí?! —se emocionó tanto que no pude evitar recordar mi felicidad inicial y el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba aquí, y al parecer ella también notó ese pequeño detalle—. Por cierto, Vitya-chan ¿Por qué volviste antes?

—Eso... —sonreí como bobo—... eso es porque Yuuri y yo nos casaremos.

Soltó un gritillo loco y frenético antes de abrazarme con mucha fuerza y entusiasmo. Entonces la puse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Entonces ya es oficial.

—No realmente. Aún me falta pedírselo de frente y entregarle el anillo que... —me congelé y por mi mente pasaron varias imágenes como relámpagos, una tras otra: anillos, caen en mi frente, rebotan, quedan olvidados bajo la mesa de la sala—. ¡Demonios!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Los anillos! ¡Los olvidé en mi casa!

Ella soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Ni siquiera trajiste equipaje ¿No es así?

Me avergoncé un poco, y más cuando ella me quitó la bufanda que traía puesta.

—Hijo, te estás asando con esto. No sé cómo estaba el clima en tu casa, pero aquí estamos en pleno verano, me da calor verte —rio, y yo con ella al darme cuenta por primera vez—. Y no te preocupes por los anillos, Yuuri ya te aceptó sin ellos.

—Es verdad, ¡Pero no! ¡No es oficial hasta que se entregue el anillo! Llamaré a Irina y le pediré que me los mande por paquetería y... —llevé una mano a mi bolsillo, donde siempre estaba mi celular, notando la enorme falla en mi plan—. Demonios.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Se lo puedes dar cuando se vaya contigo.

—Entonces... ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero antes que nada, dime ¿Quién es Irina?

Había olvidado lo analítica que era ella.

Suspiré pesadamente. Ya había pensado en decírselo, pues era como una segunda madre para mí y le tengo toda la confianza del mundo, pero temía su reacción, y es que cuando le dices a la gente que eres divorciado y que no puedes ver ni en pintura a tu ex, parecen estar de acuerdo; pero, cuando eres divorciado y te llevas de maravilla con tu ex, parece ser un crimen mortal.

—Hiroko-san, le voy a ser muy sincero, pero antes que nada debo decirle que no tiene de qué preocuparse —sonreí, nervioso—. Irina es mi exesposa.

Sus ojos castaños parpadearon muchas veces seguidas, incrédula a lo que mis labios le decían.

—¿Eras casado? —estaba muy asombrada.

—Lo fui, hace mucho tiempo. Ocho años, para ser precisos.

—¡Tenías veinte!

—Nos casamos a los diecinueve.

—Vaya, que precoz.

— _Yuuri me ha dicho lo mismo_ —pensé con diversión, pero no por eso menos nervioso—. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenía tres años. El casarnos fue un error muy grande y nos dimos cuenta de ello, por eso nos divorciamos justo al año, pero seguimos siendo amigos muy cercanos.

—Supongo que Yuuri no lo sabe —dijo con seriedad.

—No. ¡Pero pienso decírselo muy pronto! Ese era el otro lado de mi plan... —y procedí a explicarle mi idea inicial de revelarle todo de mí, estando allá en Rusia.

Cuando terminé de platicarle todo, se quedó muy pensativa por un buen rato.

—Bien, pero es mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes.

—Lo sé.

—No lo va a tomar bien, pero te va a decir que todo está bien, ya lo conoces —suspiró—. No le hagas caso y consiéntelo.

—De eso me encargo yo, no se preocupe.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que entre ustedes ya no hay nada?

—Pasé estas dos semanas viviendo muy cerca de ella, créame, no puedo verla como otra cosa que no sea como hermana y estoy seguro de que ella piensa lo mismo. ¿Sabe? Nuestro divorcio fue en acuerdo mutuo, no hubo conflictos ni complicaciones, simplemente ambos decidimos que era lo mejor.

—Confío en ti, Vitya-chan.

Sonreí y suspiré en seguida.

—Iré a ver si ya despertó —apreté los puños, tenía miedo.

—No te asustes, hijo, él te ama. No puede estar enojado contigo por esto.

Suspiré más pesadamente, sonreí y la abracé con cariño.

—Gracias, Hiroko-san.

—Puedes decirme "mamá", no me molestaría.

La apreté más fuerte entre mis brazos, emocionado.

—Gracias —le dije, y soltó un gritillo cuando la levanté un poco del suelo. Luego estalló en carcajadas.

—Ya, anda, ve con Yuuri antes de que despierte —me dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, la solté y la miré con mucho cariño.

—Gracias —le volví a decir, después de darle un beso en la cabeza, tal como hacía con mi madre.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Yuuri, noté que todo seguía tal cual lo dejé: las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas y un pequeño y sexy cerdito acostado bocabajo en la cama. No resistí la tentación de sentarme a su lado y acariciar su cabello. La luz matutina se colaba entre las cortinas, dándole directo al rostro. Lo acaricié con cariño y devoción. Lo había extrañado tanto que nada me importaba en esos momentos.

Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por su frente, descubriéndola por completo, luego descendí por el puente de su nariz. Sonreí al ver lo pequeña y exquisita que ésta era. Enseguida acaricié su mejilla y finalmente mis dedos terminaron sobre sus labios. Oh, esos labios que me quitaban el sueño, delgados, exquisitos y al mismo tiempo con la suficiente carne para hacerme desfallecer entre ellos. Presioné mi pulgar sobre su labio inferior y encajé los dientes en el mío, conteniendo mis ganas de besarlo. ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Por qué me detenía?

Y así sin más, lo besé.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que me correspondiera. Me sentí inmensamente feliz, hasta que sentí humedad en su rostro. Al separarme pude notar que estaba llorando. Sus hermosos ojos castaños me miraban con una extraña tristeza mezclada con enojo.

—Viktor... ¿Por qué volviste?

Eso me dolió en el alma.

—Porque aceptaste casarte conmigo.

Vi que se ponía rígido de pronto.

—Pero me colgaste cuando te di el sí.

—El teléfono se me cayó a un canal y por eso me vine cuanto antes, ni siquiera traje equipaje —me reí, él me miró extraño—. Es una larga historia. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, frente a mí. Lo miré y no supe cómo reaccionar. Su expresión era seria, sus manos temblaban y pronto todo su cuerpo tembló.

—No volveré a patinar... ¿Y tú tomaste la decisión de no decírmelo? —bajó la mirada—. Eres increíble —masculló—. De verdad increíble. ¿Pensaste que sería más fácil lidiar conmigo si no me decías la verdad? Por eso volviste a Rusia. Regresarás a tu país después de todo. ¿Y por qué no? Si lo que nos unió en un principio ahora ya no existe. No volveré a patinar.

Lo dijo con tanto dolor y decepción que mi corazón se contrajo.

—Yuuri —lo obligué a mirarme—. No digas eso, si crees que me acerqué a ti en un principio sólo por tu patinaje... estás muy equivocado. Te amo por lo que eres. ¿Me escuchas? Te amo —terminé tomándolo de los hombros, obligándolo a mírame fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender eso?

—No sirvo de nada si no sé patinar.

Demonios, se estaba comportando endemoniadamente frágil. Lo observé con pensativa expresión.

—Deberías irte y seguir con tu vida, con tu carrera. Yo sólo sería un estorbo —continuó, dirigiéndome la sonrisa más triste y hueca que hubiera podido imaginar en él.

No soporté el dolor que implicaban aquellas palabras y lo rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos, apretándolo contra mí, secando sus mudas lágrimas con mi camisa.

—Yuuri Katsuki, eres un completo idiota —murmuré con cariño, aguantando mis ganas de llorar con él.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se hundía el escucharlo sollozar y sentir cómo su cuerpo trémulo se convulsionaba levemente debido al llanto.

Mis palabras se quedaron ahogadas en la garganta ¿Qué palabras? Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué decirle, no era bueno consolando a las personas.

—No quiero, en verdad no quiero perderte, Viktor, pero sería egoísta de mi parte detenerte. Tienes un futuro brillante sobre la pista, yo sólo soy un estorbo.

—¡Basta! —estallé, separándolo de mí y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de los hombros—. Deja ya de decir esas cosas. No me voy a apartar de tu lado, antes de eso soy capaz de renunciar a mi carrera, de no volver a Rusia, incluso soy capaz de no volver a pisar el hielo, todo sea por tenerte a mi lado. Yuuri, entiende de una vez que esto que siento por ti va más allá de lo humanamente entendible —tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho—. ¿Sientes esto? —vi que tragó en seco y asintió, aún sollozando levemente—. Sin ti a mi lado, esto no tendría vida —puse su mano justo sobre mi corazón—. No sé qué me hiciste, Yuuri Katsuki —sonreí—. Pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que soy capaz de convertirme en tu acosador si es que se te ocurre dejarme.

—Viktor... —soltó una risilla-sollozo muy graciosa. Se talló un ojo, viéndose totalmente adorable—... aun así, estoy muy enojado contigo por ocultármelo ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? En algún momento me iba a enterar, y creo que no fue de la mejor forma —me reprochó y yo hice mi mejor cara de cachorro tierno.

—No te enojes conmigo —pedí suavemente.

—Voy a seguir enfadado —no solía hacerlo, pero cuando lo hacía, yo terminaba cediendo ante cualquiera de sus peticiones. Estaba haciendo una expresión de puchero tan tierna que asalté sus labios en un beso nada inocente.

—¿Sigues enojado? —pregunté, él infló sus mejillas y entonces volví a besarlo, sólo que ahora usé mis manos en su nuca para atraerlo más a mí. Él correspondió, pero no me tocó ni acarició. Estaba enojado de verdad, lo sentí en la fiereza que usaba para besarme ¿Me había mordido? Quizás sí.

Me separé luego de unos segundos, miré su expresión y pregunté:

—¿Y ahora?

—Muy enojado —frunció el ceño, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Esperaba que fuera yo quien lo besara, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Veamos si sigues enojado después de esto —puse una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca antes de atraerlo a mis labios en un beso fuerte y lleno de lujuria. Él correspondió, siguiéndome el ritmo a la perfección. Como dije antes: aprende rápido. Enseguida descendí una de mis manos a su cintura, pegando más su cuerpo al mío. La caricia se volvió más profunda y necesitada. Habían sido dos semanas de sueños eróticos con Yuuri, de duchas frías para aguantar el deseo irrefrenable de volar a Japón sólo para hacerle el amor, y ahora que lo tenía en frente no iba a contener mis ganas.

Abrí mi boca y con la punta de la lengua acaricié sus labios, pidiéndole acceso. Pronto nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una dulce danza caliente y húmeda. No me contuve más y lo tumbé sobre el colchón, permaneciendo en todo momento sobre él. Soltó un leve gemido cuando me separé de sus labios y comencé a morder sin cuidado su cuello. La tela de su playera me incomodaba tanto que no me importaba hacerla jirones, pero él fue más astuto y me tumbó hacia un lado para incorporarse de la cama y comenzar a desvestirse. Sonreí al ver que él tampoco quedaría satisfecho sólo con besos ardientes, no señor. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una completamente boba al ver todo su cuerpo ¿Era posible que cambiara tanto en tan sólo dos semanas? No estaba en sí musculoso, aún seguía siendo yo quien estaba un poco más marcado, pero había recuperado su peso y eso incrementaba mi lívido a grados increíbles. Sólo de imaginar mis manos sobre su piel, apretando, estrujando. Me enloquecía.

—¿No te vas a desvestir? —me preguntó con seriedad. Viéndome desde su posición al lado de la cama, portando sólo su ropa interior. Sonreí al ver su expresión seria, tratando de mantener su fachada de enojo que... en verdad era creíble, estaba demasiado serio, no había ni un atisbo de sonrojo o vergüenza en su rostro, o al menos no hasta que se me ocurrió decirle lo siguiente:

—Desvísteme tú —me tumbé en la cama, haciendo una pose que seguro vi en una de las modelos de lencería de las revistas de Irina.

Entonces sí se sonrojó furiosamente, pero eso no impidió que se lanzara sobre mí y que en menos de un segundo lo tuviera a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, arrancándome con agilidad el suéter y todo lo que había debajo, el pantalón salió sobrando, al igual que el resto de todas mis prendas. Se sonrojó de nuevo al verme por completo desnudo y más cuando hice lo mismo con él. De pronto me besó en los labios con una pasión desenfrenada, sentí su lengua explorando mi boca y sus dientes mordiendo mi labio superior. Solté un quejido cuando sentí que éstos se incrustaban con más fuerza, pero él no se detuvo, sonreí por eso.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y de pronto fueron sus dientes los que iban dejando marcas por toda mi piel. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar soltar un gemido, y es que sus caricias eran condenadamente placenteras, y el dolor que me provocaban sus dientes sobre mi piel era tan agradable. Luego descendió por mi clavícula y pecho hasta detenerse en uno de mis pezones. Pasó su lengua por encima de él, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara un poco y que mi boca soltara un gemido sonoro cuando lo mordió con un poco de rudeza.

—Yuuri —gemí—. Eres tan sexy —acaricié su rostro. Su cabello azabache caía en mechones por su frente, dándole un aspecto inocente que para nada era compatible con él en esos momentos. No dijo nada, ni siquiera me sonrió, sólo tomó mis costados con sus cálidas manos mientras dejaba un sendero de besos a lo largo de mi esternón hasta mi barriga, se detuvo en mi ombligo, pasando su lengua por ahí. Volví a gemir, enterrando mis manos en su cabellera y enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Su boca entonces descendió un poco más debajo de mi ombligo, llegando a mi vientre bajo, luego entró a un área un poco más sensible. Abrió mis piernas y yo, sorprendido por esa actitud tan lujuriosa, volví a gemir; más que nada al sentir su respiración pesada en mi ingle. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo le hice dos semanas atrás, pero no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien siendo su primera vez. Se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan serio, tan eros.

Gemí con fuerza al sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozando mi miembro por completo erecto. Bajé la mirada y pude notar que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. De pronto sentí un almohadazo en la cara. Me desconcerté un poco por eso.

—No seas tan ruidoso. Mis padres te escucharán —pidió, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. Eso me excitaba aún más—. Muerde la almohada, si quieres... —luego de decir eso, bajó su rostro de nuevo a mi entrepierna. Yo apreté la almohada entre mis manos, quería ver cada gesto de su rostro cuando lo hiciera, pero me avergonzaba tanto que me llevé la almohada al rostro.

—No mires mucho —pedí, avergonzado al notar que no hacía nada más que observar mi entrepierna.

—L-lo siento —dijo y tuve que quitarme la almohada del rostro para mirarlo. Ahora sí, los dos nos sonrojamos mucho—. Aquí voy —tragó con fuerza y vi el nerviosismo que no pudo ocultar por más tiempo—. Si no te gusta, detenme cuanto antes.

—Yuuri, no tienes que hacerlo si no... ¡Ah! —jadeé al sentir su lengua en la punta. Sólo había sido un roce dubitativo, pero a éste le siguió uno mucho más seguro. Ahora movió su lengua en círculos, sólo sobre la cabeza. Entonces fue mi turno de enterrar mis uñas en sus hombros.

—¡Usa la almohada! —gruñó, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Fue ahí cuando me percaté de que salían muchos gemidos de mi boca, no los podía controlar—. Y dices que yo soy el ruidoso —murmuró enfurruñado, pero no por eso menos avergonzado.

Solté una risilla.

—Ya veremos cuando llegue tu turno ¡Ah! —mordí la almohada al sentirme dentro de su boca, húmeda y caliente. ¡¡Dios mío!! Eso se sentía tan bien—. Y-Yuuri... sólo no uses tus... ¡Ah! ...tus dientes.

Sí, aprendía rápido. Las caricias con su lengua eran ágiles y el movimiento de su cabeza iba a un ritmo demasiado placentero. Sentí que íbamos muy rápido, eso, sumado a la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro, la bomba estallaría muy pronto.

—Oh... mi amor —gemí—. Y-ya no lo hagas, por favor —tuve que detenerlo. Miré su expresión decepcionada y azorada.

—¿N-no te gustó? —se separó por completo de mí, evitando cualquier contacto con mi piel, y en especial con mi entrepierna. Yo miré su expresión unos segundos y sonreí mientras extendía mi mano para acariciar su rostro.

—¡Demonios! Ha sido lo mejor que me has hecho, claro que me gustó, pero estoy muy cerca de terminar, y no quiero hacerlo en tu boca.

Se sonrojó furiosamente, entendiendo a lo que me refería. Entonces los papeles se invirtieron. Me incorporé lo suficiente para tumbarlo sobre el colchón. Tomé sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros. El sonrojo en todo su rostro aumentó al reconocer la posición.

—Te dije que haríamos el bambú. Espero que hayas estudiado lo suficiente —le dije mientras me acomodaba en su entrada, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, tomó la almohada y la puso bajo su trasero para alzar un poco más sus caderas—. Eres buen aprendiz —lo elogié.

—Oh, cállate —me dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor cuando entré lentamente en él.

—Lo siento, lo siento —quería inclinarme sobre él y besarlo para mitigar el dolor de hacerlo así, a pelo, pero la posición en la que estábamos no me lo permitía, así que aproveché para admirar su cuerpo entero una vez más. Pasé mis manos por sus abdominales más bajos y ascendí hasta su pecho, acariciando los pezones con suavidad. Todo eso lo hacía mientras entraba de poco a poco en él, con la intención de distraerlo un poco del dolor. Entonces descendí una mano a su miembro. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Y lo acaricié en toda su longitud. Sonreí el ver lo duro que estaba. Lo tomé con una mano y comencé a acariciar de arriba abajo, pero se me resbaló y rebotó chistosamente contra su abdomen, presumiendo de una gran rigidez.

Pronto comencé a moverme en un rítmico vaivén de caderas. Sus gemidos no tardaron en hacerse notar, así que retiré la almohada que estaba debajo de él y se la lancé a la cara. Él no dijo nada, la aceptó y la mordió con mucha fuerza, temí que la rompiera. Debía admitir que quería escucharlo gritar mi nombre, pero debíamos ser considerados, toda su familia estaba en casa y las paredes eran muy delgadas.

Esa posición era muy placentera. Cada vez que me introducía por completo en él, podía sentir que alcanzaba un punto que lo hacía estremecerse con violencia. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ser recorrido por un conocido placer, el placer que anunciaba la culminación. Él pareció notarlo, pues dejé de estimular su erección y llevé mis manos a sus caderas, alzándolas todo lo posible para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Sentí cómo sus paredes se contraían voluntariamente, lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención, lo noté al ver ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Comencé a embestirlo con una fuerza que nunca antes había utilizado. Sus gemidos se oían a pesar de la almohada en su boca, pero ya nada me importaba, sólo quería hacerlo mío.

Bajé sus piernas de mis hombros, en el transcurso noté con diversión que los dedos de sus pies estaban completamente engarruñados debido al placer. Enseguida cambié de posición a algo más tradicional, sólo me puse entre sus piernas y seguí bombeando ferozmente. Sentí que con cada embestida nos íbamos deslizando más hacia la orilla, pero tampoco me importó. Lo embestí una, dos, tres veces con mucha fuerza mientras me inclinaba sobre él, llenando su cuello de besos, succionando y mordiendo todo a mi paso. Aproveché para volver a hacer esa marca de mis dientes sobre su nívea piel.

—Ah ¡Vitya! —gritó al mismo tiempo en que se venía por completo, pero ni así me detuve. Segundos después mi orgasmo llegó de golpe, fue como una avalancha de placer que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Me vine dentro de él y enseguida una debilidad aplastante se apoderó de mi ser. Me tumbé sobre él y juntos recuperamos el aliento. Me sentía exhausto, pero me sorprendí sobremanera cuando sentí su erección firme contra mi vientre.

—¡Vaya! —estaba sinceramente asombrado—. Vienes con baterías recargadas.

Esperé que se avergonzara o que se riera un poco, pero no, en vez de eso asaltó mis labios con una ferocidad arrebatadora. Sus manos frías se deslizaban por toda la piel de mi espalda. Mi mente me pedía una segunda ronda, pero mi cuerpo no estaba listo, no aún.

—Yuuri... —jadeé—. Mi orgasmo fue muy intenso, aún no me recupero y sinceramente estoy algo cansado —me sonrojé un poco, sintiéndome avergonzado por no satisfacer las necesidades de mi amante.

—No te preocupes —acarició mi mejilla, pero su expresión seria no se borró—. Yo me haré cargo de todo —no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y sus caricias eran más ardientes y excitantes de lo que alcanzaba a recordar—. Te extrañé mucho —fueron las primeras palabras lindas que me dijo desde que volví. Estaba muy extraño, sabía que estaba dolido porque no le dije la verdad desde un principio, pero presentía que había algo más por lo que estaba enojado.

De pronto mi espalda dio contra el colchón y sonreí al ver su expresión decidida y esos ojos castaños más oscuros de lo normal.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —murmuré entrecortadamente al sentir que pasaba su lengua por mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual mordisqueó y humedeció con su lengua.

—Te voy a hacer mío —susurró sensualmente.

Fue como si inyectara una sobredosis de "eros" en mi sistema. Mi lívido se fue hasta los cielos al escucharlo susurrar eso en mi oído, acompañado de besos y mordidas. No fue necesario más para que mi excitación aumentara de manera increíble.

Gemí sonoramente cuando una mano estimulaba mi erección mientras que la otra se encargaba de abrir mis piernas. Lo ayudé un poco en esto último y dejé que me hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, estaba a su merced. Bajé la mirada un poco, sólo para toparme con su mimbro listo para entrar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de emoción.

Y así entró en mí, de una sola intención, profundo, rudo, doloroso.

No se esperó a que me acoplara a su tamaño, tuve que morderme la mano tras cada embestida. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Dolía, sí. La vez anterior no hubo lubricante, pero estábamos en el agua, ahora... ahora sabía lo que se sentía hacerlo a pelo.

Tomó con fuerza mis caderas entre sus manos y siguió embistiendo, a veces rudo, a veces suave. Pronto comencé a disfrutar a lo grande. Estiré mis manos hacia su cabello y enredé mis dedos allí, los estiré un poco hasta atraerlo a mi boca. Mi mente estaba cegada por el placer, por esa sensación tan maravillosa al hacerlo de esa manera: rudo y rápido. Muy diferente a nuestros encuentros anteriores, dulces y románticos. A diferencia de esas ocasiones, ahora parecía que Yuuri estaba de verdad enojado. Su ceño no había dejado de estar fruncido y sus caricias eran muy fuertes.

Quise sentir más, así que no supe cómo lo hice, pero me incorporé lo suficiente para empujarlo ahora a él sobre el colchón, sin que se saliera de mi interior en ningún momento. Así quedé a horcajadas sobre su miembro y fui capaz de medir la profundidad y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Dios mío, eso era maravilloso. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, lo hacía con rapidez. Luego me detuve y comencé a subir y bajar, impulsándome con mis piernas. Mis ojos estaban cerrados por el placer mientras que las puntas de mis dedos acariciaban el vientre de mi amado, quien gemía suavemente con cada movimiento, y es que la fricción era deliciosa.

Abrí los ojos sólo para toparme con un sexy Yuuri retorciéndose de placer, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y un tierno sonrojo adornando toda su cara. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas sobre su cabeza. Eso me llenó de felicidad, saber que mi cuerpo le brindaba el mismo placer que él me daba, era en verdad muy satisfactorio. Debía admitir que aumentó mi ego.

De pronto soltó un gruñido y yo pensé que estaba cercano a su orgasmo, pero no fue así. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Yo solté un leve jadeo al sentir cómo su miembro se deslizaba al salir de mí, pero luego sentí que me empujaba sobre el colchón, bocabajo.

—Yuuri —canturreé—. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —acepté acostarme bocabajo e incluso alcé un poco mi trasero, anticipándome a sus ideas.

—En realidad no lo sé.

—No seas mentiroso. Leíste todo el kamasutra ¿No es así?

No respondió, en cambio, se introdujo por completo en mí, logrando una profundidad aún mayor, alcanzando un punto dentro de mi cuerpo que lograba estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Cada vello de mi piel se puso de punta con sólo sentir la profundidad que alcanzaba, ni se diga cuando comenzó a golpear sus caderas contra las mías.

Hacíamos ruido, mucho ruido con nuestras voces y con nuestros cuerpos golpeándose uno al otro con cada embestida. Yuuri era intenso y ardiente, una combinación peligrosa para mi estado actual, sentía que estaba pronto al clímax.

Mi corazón se aceleró aún más cuando una de sus manos apretó mi nalga con fuerza. Gemí y mordí las sábanas que tenía frente a mí. Su otra mano acariciaba deliciosamente toda mi espalda, luego mi cintura, después mi trasero y de ahí se coló en el espacio que había entre el colchón y mi cuerpo, alcanzó mi dolorosa erección y comenzó a estimularla hábilmente.

—Oh, Yuuri, no creo ¡Ah! Resistir... mucho ¡Ahh! —cerré los ojos y pude ver cientos de fuegos artificiales bajo mis párpados.

Su mano seguía estimulando mi entrepierna, sólo que ahora más suave y calmado, muy diferente a sus embestidas profundas, cada vez más bestiales. No tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo. Sentí cómo llenaba mi interior con su esencia. Siguió bombeando con la misma intensidad, sentí que iba a desfallecer ante tanto placer, pero luego de unos momentos volví a sentir que mi interior se llenaba de nuevo.

—¡Yuuri...! —gemí cuando sentí su peso muerto sobre mi espalda. Mordió mi nuca sin salir de mi interior. Yo giré el rostro lo suficiente para que compartiéramos un beso exhausto.

Momentos después salió de mí y ambos soltamos un quejido al sentir la deliciosa fricción. Lo extraño fue cuando se incorporó, y sin siquiera mirarme, dijo:

—Iré al bañó —se puso una ligera yukata, se vistió y salió.

Mientras tanto, me quedé en el colchón, solo con mis pensamientos y esa insistente alerta en mi mente que me decía que algo no anda bien con Yuuri. El sexo fue genial, pero faltaba algo. Mi Yuuri estaba muy diferente conmigo y no sabía por qué.

Suspiré y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando intenté ponerme de pie para vestirme pero mis piernas no me respondieron de manera correcta, dejándome tirado en el suelo.

Cuando pensé que no podía ser más vergonzoso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un Yuuri muy serio que se quedó extrañado al verme.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara ligeramente divertida.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

—Es tu culpa —mascullé en voz baja, intentando ponerme de pie.

Él sonrió, tomó una yukata para cubrirme y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

—¿Son las yukatas de hace dos semanas? —pregunté con una sonrisa. Él asintió levemente, un poco avergonzado—. Me encantan.

—Siento lo de hace rato —me dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fui algo brusco.

Sonreí de lado y tomé su barbilla, alzándola para que me viera a los ojos.

—Me la pagarás caro, Katsuki —sentí su estremecimiento.

Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, no, no. Lo siento, no quise que sonara como una amenaza, yo... —intenté consolarlo.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—. Estoy exhausto —suspiró, calmando su llanto—. Eso es todo. Ha sido un día muy difícil.

—Hay algo que no me quieres decir —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré seriamente. Muy pronto sucumbió ante mi mirada.

—Tengo mucho qué decir, pero no quiero pensar más en ello. ¿Tú cómo te sentirías si te dijeran que no puedes volver a patinar en tu vida? Dime —exigió.

Oh... era eso. Por eso estuvo tan extraño mientras hacíamos el amor.

—Si tuviera que dejarlo a cambio de estar contigo, lo aceptaría sin dudar —fui directo y sincero.

—No, Viktor, no me digas eso —sollozó un poco.

—Mi amor —tomé de nuevo su rostro entre mis manos, pues se había zafado de mi caricia—. ¿Y si te digo que hay una solución a tu problema? —no debo prometerle nada, pero me atreví a hacerlo—. Hay una manera de que recuperes tus capacidades motoras. Por eso estuve estas semanas en Rusia, encontré un hospital en San Petersburgo que puede ayudarte, ya hablé con el médico, le expuse tu caso y está de acuerdo en atenderte. Pero para eso necesito que vayas a vivir por tiempo indefinido a mi casa —sonreí de lado al ver cómo sus ojos temblaban y brillaban al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo?

Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más. No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y sollozar de alegría.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, claro que sí.

¡Me dijo "mi amor"!

Quise gritar de júbilo, pero me contuve. Ese sí era mi Yuuri.

—¿Sigue en pie tu respuesta a mi propuesta? —pregunté con una risilla, él se separó y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Es obvio que sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí quiero casarme contigo —rodeó mi cuello entre sus brazos y me atrajo a un dulce beso. ¡Sí! Ese era el Yuuri que tanto extrañé. Me gustaba el Yuuri rudo y salvaje, pero faltaba esa chispa de ternura en él—. ¡Por cierto! —dijo de pronto—. Yurio volverá mañana temprano a Rusia. Sus clases darán inicio en un par de semanas, así que tiene que prepararse, dijo que iba a aprovechar para hablar contigo, pero no sé qué es lo que tenga que decirte, deberías de ir con él.

—Quizás más tarde —me tumbé sobre el colchón, arrastrándolo conmigo—. Ahora sólo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo —aspiré el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

—Yo también —suspiró—. Oye.

—¿Sí?

—¿En verdad se te cayó el teléfono a un canal?

Reí.

—No me esperaba esa llamada tuya, mucho menos con esas palabras, Dios, casi me da un infarto, incluso estuve a punto de lanzarme por un puente para recuperar el teléfono.

—Si perdiste el celular, entonces perdiste también tu galería de fotos.

—No te emociones, tengo un respaldo completo, al menos de tus fotos.

Reí al sentir que golpeaba levemente mi pecho con su puño.

—Otra cosa —frunció el ceño—. No te sorprendiste cuando dije que estuve entrenando. Ya lo sabías ¿Cierto?

—No te puedo mentir. A Mari-chan se le salió comentármelo —reí—. ¡Pero no la culpes! Le pedí que te cuidara y que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que hicieras.

—¡Pero era una sorpresa! —se quejó.

—Y vaya que me sorprendiste —colé mi mano hasta pellizcar su costado por debajo de la ropa—. Ahora sí eres mi katsudon —escondí mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré ese delicioso aroma—. Extrañaba tanto tu olor.

—No digas cosas tan raras —se avergonzó y yo reí.

—¡Pero es verdad! Hueles tan bien —aspiré y suspiré. Un pesado sueño me invadió—. Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo un par de razones muy buenas para no salir de aquí a pesar de que aún es medio día y que quizás nos esperen para comer juntos.

—¿Cuáles son? —me miró extrañado.

—La primera es que estoy seguro de que nuestros gritos se oyeron en toda la casa.

—¡Qué vergüenza!

—No tanto como la que yo siento en estos momentos. No sé si podré ver a tus padres de nuevo a la cara, no después de que me escucharan gemir así.

—¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

—Que no puedo caminar. ¡Me dejaste inválido, hombre!

—¡Lo siento! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se escondió en el espacio entre mi pecho y mi brazo.

—Valió la pena —besé su cabeza—. Extrañaba oírte gemir así —confesé.

—Quizás deberíamos hacerlo en otra parte, digo, la próxima vez —se sonrojó tiernamente.

—La próxima vez será en un par de días, en mi casa.

—No creo aguantar tanto —murmuró en serio, sin intenciones lujuriosas y eso me excitó mucho.

—Eres tan travieso —reí y lo abracé con fuerza—. Amor —dije, quedito.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy muy cansado.

—Duerme.

—¿Puedo dormir sobre tu pecho?

—No tienes que preguntarlo —se acomodó lo suficiente para que pudiera acomodar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero según recordaba, apenas sus latidos llegaron a mis oídos, caí completamente dormido.

Desperté hasta media tarde. Sentí un vacío al encontrarme solo en la cama. Corrí un poco las cortinas y vi que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, era más tarde de lo que pensé y aun así tenía mucho sueño. Debía de ser por el cambio de horario.

Volví a acomodar la cortina en su lugar y me tumbé en la cama, soltando un quejido de incomodidad al sentir cierto dolor en una parte de mi anatomía que no quería mencionar. Quizás Yuuri sí fue un poco rudo.

Suspiré.

No me importaba, fue maravilloso. Y ahora estar entre sus sábanas, rodeado de su aroma, me llenaba de una infinita paz. Afuera se escuchaban las chicharras características del verano en Japón, y los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban en el horizonte. Pronto mi consciencia fue disminuyendo hasta volver a caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, desperté más tarde, cuando me hallé sobre el regazo del amor de mi vida. Había despertado al sentir sus delgados dedos acariciando mi cuero cabelludo con sutileza, se sentía tan bien.

—Buenos días, dormilón.

Abrí bien los ojos y vi que todo a mi alrededor era penumbra. Alcé un poco la mirada para toparme con Yuuri sentado en la cama, con su espalda recargada en la pared a un lado de la ventana, y ésta con las cortinas completamente descorridas, dejando entrar una fresca brisa veraniega. Afuera se escuchaban ahora los grillos cantando.

Era mi paraíso.

—Yuuri —restregué mi cara contra sus muslos—. Quiero dormir más.

—¿No dormías mucho en casa? —preguntó de pronto.

—No —omití el hecho de que en la noche anterior me emborraché como hace tiempo no hacía. Lo que me recordaba... ¡Ese Minami fue la razón por la que me emborraché! Por su culpa, por acercarse tanto a Yuuri y robarle esas sonrisas que sólo eran mías—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi es media noche.

—¿No tienes sueño? —me sorprendí. Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos.

Me moví de su regazó y lo jalé de un brazo para que se acostara a mi lado, pronto nos acomodamos en cuchara, así pude abrazarlo y enterrar mi nariz en su cuello.

—Toda la familia nos escuchó, también Yurio y Otabek, incluso Minami —soltó de pronto. Oh, ya entendía, era por eso que no podía dormir.

Me sentí muy avergonzado al saber eso, pero mi vergüenza se mitigó un poco al escuchar el último nombre. Sí, ya iba siendo hora de que ese niño supiera que Yuuri era mío, en todos los aspectos.

—Fue tan vergonzoso enfrentarlo solo.

—¿Y por qué tú solo?

—¡Porque tú estabas aquí, dormido! —exclamó y yo reí antes de silenciarlo.

—¿Y por qué saliste del cuarto?

—Tenía hambre y hasta acá llegaba el olor a katsudon. Ahora que lo pienso... creo que fue plan de mi madre hacer eso para que saliéramos.

—Eres un glotón —le dije.

—Tú eres peor que yo.

—Eso no te lo discuto, grr.

—Espera ¿Seguimos hablando de comida?

—Sí, de katsudon —le respondí, claro, no sabía a qué katsudon me refería.

—Viktor, ya duérmete.

—Ya no tengo sueño.

A partir de ahí hablamos sobre muchas trivialidades, reponiendo el tiempo perdido, haciendo nuestras bromas tontas que sólo nosotros entendíamos. El tiempo se pasó volando mientras hablábamos sobre Makkachin y en la posibilidad de conseguirle novia para que tuviera cachorros, sobre cómo y cuántos serían, incluso comenzamos a pensar en nombres para ellos. Entonces un tema muy serio salió a flote, quizás arruiné la linda atmósfera que se había formado, pero no podía evitar preguntar de nuevo.

—Amor ¿En serio no quieres hijos?

—No —ni siquiera lo pensó.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ahora entendía lo que sentía Irina cada vez que yo rechazaba la idea de que fuéramos padres.

—¿No crees que esa idea cambie con el tiempo?

—Lo dudo.

—Lo digo porque antes yo no deseaba ser padre, no hasta que te conocí.

Ante estas últimas palabras se giró en la cama hasta tenerme de frente.

—En verdad quieres ser padre ¿No es así? —acarició mi mejilla.

—No tienes idea cuánto.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento, Vitya, pero... yo nunca consideré esa posibilidad, siento que no sería bueno con los niños, temo que terminen odiándome, además, adoptar es muy difícil, más si se trata de una pareja como nosotros.

Tenía razón.

—Pero si fuera sencillo hacerlo ¿Adoptaríamos hijos?

Volvió a suspirar. Me miró y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

—Aún es muy pronto para responderte eso. Primero casémonos, después veremos qué pasa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un "tal vez".

—¡Me basta con eso! —restregué mi mejilla contra la suya y él rio.

—No te emociones, no dije que sí.

—Pero hay posibilidades.

—Viktor...

—Está bien —refunfuñé, pero segundos después tuve una gran idea—. ¡Que se llame Anya si es niña! ¡Quiero que sea una niña!

—Viktor... —su tono de reproche fue más marcado.

—Anda, no me digas que no te encantaría tener un par de katsudones alegrando nuestras vidas.

Frunció la boca en una mueca chistosa.

—Yo sé que quieres, anda, di que sí.

—Quizás un niño... —murmuró demasiado bajito.

—¡Sí! —exclamé.

—¡Cállate! —me puso ambas manos sobre la boca—. Hay gente durmiendo.

—¿Y por qué no tenemos dos niñas y dos niños? —pregunté, ignorando por completo su comentario anterior.

—Hay que dormir, ya está amaneciendo.

—Pero...

—Hay que dormir —se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda. Me dolió un poco ese gesto de su parte, pero le resté importancia y lo hice pagar caro cuando me abracé fuertemente a él—. Uhmm Viktor, estás muy caliente, me das calor. Hazte para allá —me empujó y yo terminé durmiendo en la orilla, lejos de él.

No pude enojarme, pues me imaginé nuestra vida de casados, así seríamos todas las noches. Tenía que buscar un lugar para vivir donde siempre esté fresco, así querrá que yo sea su "calentador personal" aunque me haga sufrir al poner sus pies helados en mi trasero o sus manos en mi barriga.

Y así me la pasé pensando en esas cosas hasta que Yuuri cayó completamente rendido al sueño. Entonces fue el momento perfecto para efectuar mi plan: regresar a Rusia con el pretexto de acompañar a Yurio y así recuperar los anillos. Sería un viaje de ida y vuelta, ni siquiera era necesario que despertara a Yuuri, sólo le dejaré una nota y lo veré más tarde. Sí, eso haré.

**_Yuuri._ **

Desperté cuando el sol me dio de lleno en la cara, fruncí el ceño y sonreí ampliamente al recordar que Viktor estaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y lo busqué con mis manos, pero no estaba su cuerpo tibio. En vez de eso, me encontré una fría y fea nota de papel que decía: "Tuve que volver a Rusia por algo que olvidé, es tu sorpresa, así que espérame, no tardaré mucho".

Refunfuñé, hice bola el papel y lo lancé lejos.

Quizás se molestó por cómo lo traté ayer. No, no creo... ¿O sí? ¡Ah! Ya no sé. Tal vez debí de haberle dicho que estaba celoso por la mujer que salió con él en la foto, o que aún tenía la incógnita sobre quién habrá comido con él en su departamento, o que escuché a una mujer llamándolo en nuestra última llamada.

Debería aclarar eso con él cuanto antes, aún me sentía algo enfadado, aunque se me pasó un poco al pensar en todo lo bueno. Sí, no podré patinar de nuevo, pero Viktor me hizo una oferta muy tentadora, me dio esperanzas de recuperarme y yo feliz de la vida he aceptado, sabía que podía superar esto, podía hacerlo si estaba a su lado, él me dará la fuerza necesaria.

Entonces una idea extraordinaria asaltó mi cabeza. Brinqué de mi cama y corrí a mi armario, saqué ropa abrigadora, me vestí, tomé mi cartera y celular, y salí corriendo de casa. Sólo dejé una nota avisando que iría a Rusia tras Viktor.

Llegué a San Petersburgo antes de lo que imaginé. Estaba ansioso por sorprenderlo con mi presencia, quién sabe... quizás me llevaría a su departamento y haríamos todo el ruido que se nos diera la gana. Esa idea me gustaba.

Todo iba bien, hasta que me di cuenta del gran idiota que fui.

¡No sabía dónde empezar a buscarlo!

Nunca antes había estado ahí, no conocía a nadie, no sabía hablar el idioma y me encontraba perdido, vaya idiota. Pensé en llamar a Viktor, pero luego recordé lo de su teléfono. Demonios. ¿Qué se supone que haría?

Comencé a rondar por un pequeño y pintoresco mercado que se puso en una gran plaza. Había gente por doquier, la mayoría iba en parejas, mirando los puestos mientras se tomaban de la mano y bebían algo caliente. Deseé estar así con Viktor, juntos, viendo las chucherías que vendían en esos puestecillos. Me paré en uno y vi con admiración un brazalete de hilo hecho a mano. Tenían unos símbolos extraños que no supe reconocer, pues estaban en ruso, pero entonces el dueño del puesto me habló en coreano.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunté, esperaba que me hablara en ruso, nunca en coreano.

—Oh, eres japonés —rio un poco—. Disculpa, es que seguido vemos turistas por este rumbo, te confundí un poco, ya sabes, los asiáticos se parecen todos entre sí.

—Sí, ajá... —no quise llevarle la contra a la única persona que parecía hablar mi idioma

—¿Te interesa ese brazalete?

—Sí, pero no sé qué dice.

El tendero rio.

—Es un amuleto para el amor. Ese tipo de brazalete es irrepetible, nunca hallarás uno igual, a excepción de su compañero —suspiró—. Todos los brazaletes vienen en pares, pero éste perdió a su pareja. Es por eso que lo tengo a mitad de precio. No da suerte si ha perdido a su par.

—Oh... ya veo —me asombré. Un brazalete irrepetible, me gusta eso. Pensé en Viktor—. Me lo llevo.

—¿Se lo darás a una persona amada?

—Sí.

—No sirve de nada. El amuleto perdió su efecto al perder a su par.

—En realidad no lo necesito como amuleto —me encogí de hombros, después de todo ya tenía el amor incondicional de él.

—Bien, entonces toma. Es todo tuyo.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Llévatelo.

—Pero...

—Sólo llévatelo —rio un poco y me despidió con la mano.

—Gracias —lo tomé y me fui. Sintiéndome perdido de nueva cuenta.

Suspiré pesadamente y me fui a sentar en una banca, mis pies dolían, empezaba a hacer más frío y no traía más ropa.

Todo comenzaba a ir de mal en peor, pues el cielo se nubló, parecía que iba a llover. Quizás debería de ir en busca de algún hotel.

Me incorporé de la banca y comencé a caminar de nuevo por el mercado. Fue ahí cuando de pronto escuché una risa que se me hizo muy familiar. Miré más hacia delante y ahí estaba ¡Era Viktor! comencé a correr en su dirección, hasta notar que no venía solo. Estaba acompañado por una mujer, ésta caminaba con él del brazo, aferrada a éste. Los vi de espaldas, así que no pude distinguir cómo era esa mujer, sólo noté que era bajita y muy delgada. No pude saber ni siquiera el color de su piel o de su pelo, ya que iba completamente abrigada. Comencé a pensar que quizás no era Viktor, pero confirmé mis sospechas cuando éste volteó un poco el rostro. Sí, era él.

El mundo se me vino encima. Mi sangre cayó hasta mis pies y mi pecho dolió con intensidad. Me quedé ahí parado, en medio del pasillo donde toda la gente transitaba. Los miré alejarse hasta que se perdieron entre la muchedumbre. Entonces me mareé un poco, mi cuerpo temblaba y todas mis sospechas se confirmaron con esa simple escena: Viktor tenía a una mujer en Rusia.

Mis pies tomaron el control de mi cuerpo, no sabía hacia dónde corría, sólo era consciente de mis lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Todo lo que me había dicho era mentira, sólo me había usado. Sólo me había buscado para tener sexo. Todo había sido una mentira.

Cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y todos ellos dolían endemoniadamente mucho ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Debía enfrentarlo y aclarar ese asunto, echarle en cara su traición. Debí seguirlo y encararlo, pero no, no tuve el valor.

Sentía un hoyo enorme en mi pecho, en parte por el aire que me faltaba al correr tanto y también por lo que vi. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién llamar. ¡Estaba desesperado! Seguí corriendo como loco por toda la ciudad hasta que mis pies me llevaron a un parque, donde encontré una banca y me dejé caer exhausto sobre ella. Estaba anocheciendo, ya era tarde, pero el sol seguía en el horizonte debido a las noches blancas típicas de aquí. Siempre pensé que la vería por primera vez con Viktor, los dos juntos mientras caminábamos por un parque como este.

No podía creerlo todavía. Sus promesas, sus palabras de amor ¡Su propuesta de matrimonio! No podían ser una mentira porque se sintieron tan reales. Quizás me estaba precipitando, él sí me amaba. Pero también amaba a una mujer... y contra eso yo no podía hacer nada.

Mi respiración seguía acelerada aún después de estar sentado por más de quince minutos. Entonces me di cuenta de que respiraba así por el llanto que quería. Dejé que saliera, lloré en silencio no sé por cuánto tiempo. Comencé a sentir una ligera brisa cayendo sobre mí, pero le di poca importancia.

—Yuuri ¿Eres tú? —se sentó junto a mí en la banca. Me giré para verlo y me sorprendí—. Vaya, sí eres tú —sonrió alegremente, al menos hasta que notó las gruesas lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_22/01/17_ **

**_11:49 p.m._ **


	13. It's Over

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**13**

**"It's Over"**

—No seas amargado, Viktor, vamos a dar una vuelta. Ya viste que tu vuelo sale hasta mañana, no tiene caso que te la pases encerrado en el departamento. Aunque busques algo qué hacer ¡No hay nada! Ya lo dejaste impecable para recibir a Yuuri, anda, vamos al mercado de artesanías, quién sabe, quizás le encuentres algún obsequio de bienvenida.

—Es cierto, no había pensado en eso. Vamos.

Irina sonrió victoriosa al poder sacarlo de casa aunque fuera un momento, pues el pobre parecía león enjaulado, desesperado por volver con su pareja.

Llegaron al lugar y el ruso estaba algo desanimado y desinteresado, no dejaba de refunfuñar y quejarse por todo: "Si Yuuri estuviera aquí..." "Si Yuuri pudiera ver estas pinturas" "Si Yuuri esto..." "Si Yuuri aquello..." blah blah blah.

—Hey, frentón. Tengo una duda existencial —dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos angostos que quedaban entre puesto y puesto. Los dos miraban todo a su alrededor. Y él no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos, estaba más concentrado en encontrar algún regalo para su novio.

—Mh... —sí, cuando Viktor estaba desanimado solía responder con ruidos, ni siquiera se molesta en usar aunque fuera un monosílabo.

—Los dos son hombres, pero en toda relación hay un "dominante" y un "pasivo" o un hombre y una mujer, vaya, no sé si me explico bien.

—Sí, sí —siguió concentrado en la mercancía de los puestos, pero nadie lo preparó para lo siguiente que estaba por escuchar.

—¿Quién de ustedes es el pasivo y quién es el dominante? Yo diría que tú eres el que va arriba al momento de hacerlo, pero conociéndote... te creo capaz de ser también el de abajo.

—Los dos lo hacemos —respondió simple y sencillamente a pesar de la sorpresa inicial que sintió al escucharla hablar tan fluidamente de un tema así.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —le dio un tic en el ojo con sólo imaginarlo.

—Tú preguntaste —rodó los ojos—. Ahora te aguantas. Sí, a veces él me lo hace y a veces yo se lo hago ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Dios mío. Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿Cierto?

—La vida es muy corta —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Ahora ayúdame a... ¡Mira! —señaló un puesto de artesanías, entre ellas destacaban las muñecas matrioskas. Pero lo más curioso de eso era el hecho de que ahí mismo las hacían, personalizadas.

Viktor corrió hacia allí y le pidió al artesano que hiciera una muñeca con la imagen de él, Yuuri y Makkachin, con diferentes caras en cada capa. Para esto tuvo que mostrarle las fotos que ya había descargado de su galería a su nuevo teléfono. Luego hubo algo que llamó su atención, era un pequeño y solitario brazalete de hilos hecho a mano, estaba revuelto entre un montón de baratijas y chucherías. Era algo muy simple, los hilos eran coloridos pero hermosos y tenía un grabado con letras en idioma ruso. No había duda, era un amuleto de la suerte en el amor. Si bien recordaba, esos amuletos venían en parejas ¿Habría perdido la suya?

—Disculpe, quisiera llevarme también ese brazalete.

—¿Cuál? Oh, ese... ya perdió su encanto desde el momento en que fue separado de su pareja. Se supone que es un amuleto para el amor.

—Lo sé, pero aun así lo quiero —sonrió. No necesitaba de un amuleto cuando sabía que tenía el amor incondicional de Yuuri, pero le habían nacido unas enormes ganas de regalárselo. Lo pondría dentro de la muñeca matrioska, justo en la última capa ¡Sí! Sería un buen regalo.

—Toma muchacho, llévatelo.

—¿Cuánto es?

—No es nada. El amuleto perdió su magia, así que es gratis.

—Oh, vaya... gracias.

El señor iba a tardar un poco más en terminar de hacer la muñeca personalizada, así que Irina y Viktor se fueron a pasear por mientras, tiempo que ella aprovechó para hacer un montón de preguntas indiscretas a su ex-esposo.

—¿Y no es doloroso hacerlo por detrás? Es decir, me lo he planteado en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre refuto la idea, debe doler endemoniadamente mucho.

Viktor se tensó, se estaba incomodando un poco con esos temas.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —refunfuñó.

—Sí, sí duele ¿Contenta?

—No, creo que descartaré esa opción.

—Ni siquiera tienes novio, no sé de qué te preocupas —atacó filosamente.

—Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan cruel —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Deberías conseguirte un novio, pronto —señaló su brazo, el cual era apresado por las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja.

—Lo siento —rio nerviosamente—. Es la costumbre —miró la cara seria de Viktor—. Oh vamos, eso lo hacía desde que estábamos pequeños.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero que no lo hagas ya, recuerda que tengo pareja.

—Está bien —refunfuñó—. Eres un amargado —le sacó la lengua y el ruso se rio abiertamente.

—No tienes remedio.

—¿A sí? Y adivina a quién te pareces, querido.

—Obviamente a ti.

Ambos rieron juntos, felices.

—Pobre de Yuuri, lo que le espera contigo.

—Él sí me ama tal cual soy.

—Es que no te conoce —se burló.

**_Yuuri_ **

—Mari-neechan, te digo que estoy bien —aseguró por quinta vez, hablando con ella por teléfono—. Sólo decidí darle una sorpresa a Viktor.

— _¿Estás con él?_

—Sí. Estoy en su casa.

— _Dile que se compre un nuevo celular, necesitamos estar en contacto._

—Yo le digo.

— _Eres un tonto_ —insistió—. _Irte así como así y sólo dejar una nota ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que se preocuparon nuestros padres? Maldito enano._

—Mari —refunfuñó—. No tienen por qué preocuparse así, la mitad de mi vida me la he pasado viajando, no debería ser nuevo para ustedes.

Se escuchó un suspiro en el auricular.

— _Está bien, sólo cuídate mucho ¿Si? Y dile a mi cuñado que no sea idiota y que a la otra que se le ocurra viajar te lleve con él._

—Lo haré —quiso reír, pero la opresión en su pecho no podía ser mayor. Colgaron la llamada y el japonés ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Todo en orden, Yuuri? —una voz lo llamó desde afuera del baño.

—Sí, salgo en un momento —se limpió las furtivas lágrimas que apenas se asomaban por sus ojos y se prometió no llorar más, debía ser fuerte, afrontar los problemas y tragarse todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que lo hacían vulnerable—. ¡Demonios! Deja ya de llorar —se decía a sí mismo mientras se veía al espejo, furioso, decepcionado y muy, pero muy triste. Se limpió esas últimas lágrimas con mucha rudeza y se miró al espejo, notando lo grande que le quedaba la ropa de J.J.

Sí, se encontraba en el departamento del canadiense. Había sido una enorme sorpresa encontrárselo en el parque, no, había sido una enorme sorpresa encontrárselo ¡En Rusia! especialmente porque se trataba de un país al otro lado del mundo, muy lejos de su hogar.

**_Flash back_ **

—J.J. —se quitó los anteojos para limpiar las gotas de agua que había en ellos y se los puso de nuevo para verlo mejor—. Sí eres tú —se asombró—. Pero... ¿qué haces en Rusia?

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo —sonrió—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Es decir ¿No te estás mojando? —lo miró, estaba ya todo empapado.

—Yo... —el corazón se le hizo un nudo.

Al verlo tan vulnerable y sumando la culpabilidad que aún sentía por su anterior accidente, J.J. se ofreció a acompañarlo a su hotel o a donde quiera que se estuviera hospedando, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste le respondió que recién había llegado al país y que no había traído consigo nada de equipaje y mucho menos tenía idea de dónde hospedarse. Yuuri le pidió que le recomendara algún lugar y que lo orientara un poco.

—Pero claro que no. Te llevaré a mi departamento, claro, si no te molesta.

—Oh no, no quiero importunar.

—Para nada. Mi esposa y yo estamos rentando un departamento, es pequeño, pero por lo pronto puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias —aceptó en un suspiro—. Sinceramente no conozco nada de este lugar, es la primera vez que lo visito —sonrió avergonzado. Seguro su compañero pensaría que era un idiota al ser tan impulsivo. Se sintió aliviado cuando comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento del canadiense y éste no preguntó sobre la obvia situación.

Apenas llegaron, su esposa los recibió con amabilidad y cariño, y como toda buena esposa, regañó a Leroy por ser tan imprudente y salir a correr con ese tipo de clima.

—Yuuri ¡Estás empapado! Iré a traerte ropa seca, quizá te quede un poco grande, pero servirá.

—¿Y yo? —J.J. alzó una ceja.

—Tú no eres la visita —respondió y se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de lo mencionado.

Ciertamente Yuuri y la esposa de Leroy no se conocían mucho, sólo habían cruzado palabras en el GPF cuando se presentaron, pero fue suficiente para que existiera la simpatía entre ambos.

**_Fin flash back_ **

Salió del baño y fue directo al pequeño comedor que sólo era para dos, pero fue acoplado para tres, J.J. tuvo que sentarse sobre una maleta. Yuuri se avergonzó mucho por causarles esos problemas, pero ninguno de los otros dos dejaban de atenderlo como a una visita muy importante.

—Nunca imaginé encontrarlos aquí —se atrevió a comenzar una conversación, pues habían estado cenando en silencio.

—Yo tampoco, pensé que estarías en Japón, recuperándote —no pudo evitarlo, terminó tocando el tema. El canadiense soltó sus cubiertos y miró con seriedad a Katsuki—. Quizás no sea el momento ni el lugar, pero en el pasado no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Yuuri, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en la final. No fue mi intención golpearte de esa manera, yo... —fue interrumpido por un Yuuri con una leve sonrisa muy sincera.

—No, J.J. No tienes nada de qué disculparte —sus ojos brillaban en sinceridad—. Fue mi culpa por ir tan distraído —soltó una risilla, tratando de verse feliz.

—De todas forma, te pido una disculpa, pude haber ido a verte en todos estos meses, pero tuve miedo, no sabía cómo me recibirías.

—Yo no dejé que fuera —intervino su esposa con algo de seriedad—. No después de ver el golpe que Nikiforov le dio cuando fue a verte al hospital.

—¿¡Viktor te golpeó?!

—No tiene importancia ya. Entiendo la posición en la que se encontraba, no lo justifico, pero lo comprendo —suspiró—. Entonces... ¿Me disculpas?

—Claro que sí, aunque insisto, no tuviste la culpa —sonrió levemente.

J.J. y su esposa lo notaron raro, vieron cómo frunció el ceño de pronto y apretó los puños. Ambos pensaron en preguntarle, pero decidieron no hacerlo y esperar. En cuanto a Yuuri, el pobre se moría por desahogarse con alguien y ser consolado, pero por primera vez logró soportarlo, ya no sería tan débil.

—No he querido ser imprudente, pero... ¿Qué haces en Rusia?

El japonés dio un respingo y su mente comenzó a maquilar ideas y posibles mentiras. Le diría cualquier cosa, menos la verdad, porque ésta le calaba en el alma de sólo recordarla.

—Vine a buscar a Viktor —soltó—. Pero no lo encontré, creo que salió del país —dijo sólo parte de la verdad.

—Pensé que estaría contigo en Japón.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya... —quiso preguntar más, pero se contuvo. No debía ser tan imprudente.

—¿Quieren una taza de chocolate caliente? —preguntó ella, tratando de minimizar ese silencio incómodo que se formó.

—Me encantaría, cariño —le sonrió—. Yuuri ¿Quieres una? —el aludido asintió.

—Tengo curiosidad —ahora fue turno de Katsuki—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, bueno —sonrió algo avergonzado—. La temporada pasada no fue muy buena para mí.

—¿Bromeas? Pensé que ganarías el oro.

—Aun así me ganaste —soltó una risilla sin atisbo de rencor ni nada por el estilo—. Sinceramente me faltaba mucho por mejorar, más que nada en la técnica. Por eso mi esposa y yo vinimos a San Petersburgo, sólo por un par de semanas para observar y aprender de los veteranos del patinaje ruso. En sí no me han entrenado, más bien me han dado consejos y he aprendido mucho de ellos. Ya aprendí todo lo que podía y justo en dos días nos regresaremos a Canadá —miró a su esposa saliendo de la cocina con el chocolate, sonrió como niño chiquito al recibir su taza.

—Vaya —se asombró—. No has dejado el patinaje entonces.

—No lo haré hasta ganar el oro.

El japonés sintió una pesada nostalgia.

—Mañana tendré mi última práctica ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

—Yo... yo ya no puedo patinar.

La taza de J.J. se resbaló de sus manos debido al significado que esas palabras tenían. El líquido se derramó sobre la pequeña mesa, pero ninguno se movió. El canadiense miraba a Katsuki con gran impresión.

—No me digas que es... ¿Es una secuela?

Yuuri se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado.

—Sí.

—Dios, no... —su expresión estaba llena de culpabilidad.

—Cariño —ella puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te sientas mal, J.J., ya dije que no es tu culpa. En verdad no lo es —sonrió quebradamente.

—Pero... ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

Yuuri suspiró.

—Ni siquiera he ido a hablar con ellos. A penas ayer me enteré de esto —desvió la mirada—. Lo hice al intentar patinar —apretó los puños sobre la mesa, uno de éstos fue tomado por la esposa de J.J.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien. Es muy pequeño el porcentaje, pero hay posibilidades de que pueda recuperarme del todo.

—En sí... ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Entonces Yuuri procedió a explicarle todo lo que Viktor y sus médicos le habían dicho. El canadiense se quedó muy pensativo.

Terminaron su chocolate y se fueron a dormir. Los anfitriones se sintieron algo culpables al no poder ofrecerle una recámara, pero él no se molestó, incluso les agradeció el hospedaje aunque durmiera en el sillón.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Yuuri le pidió a J.J. que lo llevara a ver su práctica. Después de todo se había propuesto ser fuerte, tenía que enfrentar a sus demonios y a sus miedos. Ir a una pista de hielo tan pronto, después de lo ocurrido, le ayudaría a superarlo más rápido. O eso creía él.

No muy convencido, Leroy se lo llevó consigo hasta la pista donde comúnmente entrenaba. Quería distraerse, borrar esa imagen de Viktor con otra mujer, pues de sólo recordarlo sentía que un nudo horrible se formaba en su garganta. No, ya no quería pensar más en ese idiota, ni en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz llamándolo "Iuuri", sus caricias, sus besos. ¡Dios no! Ya no debía pensar en él, al menos no por ahora.

Estando ya en el centro de patinaje, vio a lo lejos a muchos veteranos del patinaje artístico. ¡Vio a Plushenko! Wow... le hubiera encantado ir y presentarse, pero se contuvo al sentir que su teléfono celular vibraba. De inmediato pensó que se traba de Viktor, pero descartó la idea al recordar que su teléfono había muerto, en cambio, se encontró con un mensaje de Yurio.

Yurio...

¡Demonios! Había estado asustado por estar solo en un país desconocido a pesar de tener a un amigo tan cerca ¿Por qué no pensó en él? No estaba seguro del porqué, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de buscarlo.

Leyó la pantalla de su teléfono.

 ** _Yurio:_** ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en Rusia?!

Estaba por responderle, y preguntarle cómo es que sabía eso, pero justo en ese instante sintió que le daban una fuerte patada en la espalda.

—¡Yurio! —se enojó al girar y reconocerlo. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como para derribarlo, pero reconocería ese estilo de saludo en donde fuera. Sólo él era capaz de recibirte con una patada en vez de un apretón de manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Responde.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, sin decir nada. Entonces el rubio recordó la charla que tuvo con Viktor durante el vuelo y se preocupó aún más. Yuuri no debía de estar en Rusia, no aún.

**_Flash back_ **

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo el rubio de pronto. Ambos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares en el avión. Estaban por despegar.

—Sí, Yuuri me lo dijo ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Tienes que decirle de una vez por todas quién es Irina ¿Sabes? Publicaron una foto de la boda de Yakov y el cerdo la vio.

—Oh...

—Sí, "Oh".

—No me mires así, quiero decírselo, pero ya son muchas malas noticias por ahora —suspiró—. No espero que me entiendas, pero sí que no le digas nada, no aún. Quiero ser yo quien le hable al respecto.

—¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué eres mejor amigo de tu ex esposa?

—No lo entiendes.

—No me subestimes. Puedo ser menor de edad, pero eso no quiere decir que sea estúpido. Conozco a Yuuri lo suficiente como para decirte que le dolerá más que se lo ocultaras que el hecho de que fuiste casado. Él es fuerte, pero odia que lo vean como a alguien débil a pesar de su apariencia vulnerable. Ya deberías de saberlo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo y notando la razón que tenía. Sí, lo había subestimado. Ahora se sentía avergonzado, pues sí que había estado aplazando el momento de la verdad todo lo posible.

—Sólo necesito un par de días, hoy iré por los anillos, veré qué hace falta en el departamento y me llevaré a Yuuri a Rusia, viviremos juntos mientras se rehabilita para que vuelva a patinar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Vivirá contigo? ¡¿En Rusia?!

Viktor soltó una risilla al ver el brillo en los ojos del menor.

—¿Estás feliz?

—¡Sí! E-es decir..., sí, estoy feliz por él —se cruzó de brazos y miró la pista del aeropuerto por la ventanilla. Sí, se había peleado con Viktor por el asiento con ventanilla, y resultó victorioso según parecía.

—Podrás visitarnos después de la escuela.

—¿Uhm?

—Hablé con Yakov, me platicó todo —sonrió—. Estoy feliz de que decidieras continuar con tus estudios. Lo mejor es que tu escuela queda a un par de cuadras de mi departamento, podrás ir todos los días, incluso podrías quedarte a dormir cuando quieras —lo meditó unos segundos y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—No es buena idea.

Y claro que no. Yurio ya tenía suficiente con haberlos escuchado el día anterior, rechinando el colchón y gritando como locos. Había sido algo demasiado traumatizante.

—Luego te pasaré la factura.

—¿De qué? —parpadeó confundido el mayor.

—Del psicólogo que necesito después de escucharte gritar como lo hiciste ayer —se tapó los oídos, como si con eso lograra borrar de su mente lo que presenció.

—Oh vamos... —rio—. No es para tanto.

—¿No es para tanto? ¡Ja! Ayer estábamos cenando cuando el puerco se dignó a salir de su cuarto -lo cual tú no hiciste sino hasta hace un par de horas- entró al comedor y todos lo miramos fijamente, fue inevitable que se formara un silencio profundo, hubieras visto su cara de vergüenza. Fue divertido verlo tan nervioso, pero no me gusta imaginarme el motivo —sacó la lengua en una chistosa mueca de asco—. Su madre sonreía mucho y su hermana —bufó—. Le empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas indiscretas hasta que su padre la detuvo. Lo más vergonzoso fue cuando Beka lo felicitó ¡Lo felicitó! —se exaltó mucho, haciendo chistosos ademanes con sus brazos.

—¿Beka? Uhm... —se llevó una mano al mentón, mirándolo con picardía.

Yurio se mordió la lengua y se reprendió mentalmente.

—No es nada que te importe.

—Claro que me importa —dijo con seriedad—. Quisiera que habláramos sobre tu relación con él.

—¡Maldición! ¡El puerco te lo dijo! Sabía que no debía confiar en él y decirle que Beka y yo... —guardó la compostura cuando notó la cara de desconcierto de su compatriota.

—¿"Otabek y tú..."? —alzó una ceja—. Yuri Plisetsky, ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué es _eso_ que Yuuri no me dijo.

—Mierda.

—Yuri.

—No es nada.

Viktor frunció el ceño, no creyéndole.

—Es verdad, no tenemos una "relación" —hizo comillas al aire—. Somos amigos.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que hay algo más, escúpelo.

—Dios, ni mi padre me haría este interrogatorio —refunfuñó.

—Yuri —sonó a amenaza.

—Nosotros... —se puso extremadamente rojo, le costaba demasiado trabajo decirlo—. Él y yo... bueno, lo que pasa es que... ¡Ah! —se estiró los cabellos, no entendía por qué era tan difícil decirlo—. Nos queremos —dijo al fin. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si no hubiera respirado en un buen rato.

—Yo sabía que había algo más —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Siempre pensé que llegarías en algún momento con una chica y la presentarías como tu novia, pero nunca imaginé que tú y Otabek... uhm, bueno, sabía que era tu único amigo, pero...

—¿¡Quieres callarte?! —se desesperó—. No tiene nada de malo que sea un chico —se puso a la defensiva.

Viktor rio.

—Estás de acuerdo en que soy el menos indicado para reclamarte eso ¿Cierto? —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, refiriéndose a su obvia relación con Yuuri, un chico.

—Entonces no juzgues y cállate.

Viktor volvió a reír.

—Ay pequeño —le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. Te falta mucho por aprender, pero no te preocupes, te mantendré vigilado cuando estén juntos.

—Viktor, no te atrevas —masculló entre dientes, verdaderamente intimidante, pero el otro sólo sonrió—. De todas formas... —entristeció de repente—. Ahora mismo está regresando a Kazajistán, y creo que pasarán meses antes de que lo vea de nuevo.

—Deberíamos ir a visitarlo —dijo de pronto, logrando captar la completa atención del menor—. Quisiera conocer a su familia ¿Y por qué no? Hablar con él y explicarle ciertos puntos importantes.

—No-te-atrevas.

Volvió a reír a lo grande hasta que recordó cierto punto importante.

—¿Yuuri lo sabía y no me lo dijo?

—No vayas a empezar. Tú le ocultas cosas peores, así que no tienes derecho de reclamarle nada, además... —se sonrojó—...yo se lo pedí.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos dramáticamente y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tendré que estar más al pendiente tuyo, ahora resulta que tienes novio y no eres para decírmelo.

Yuri rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya siento lástima por los niños que tendrán la desgracia de ser tus hijos.

—Serán muy amados.

—Y traumatizados.

—Ya supéralo —se rio.

— _Ya te quiero ver con la misma actitud cuando seas tú quien nos oiga a Beka y a mí_ —pensó con sorna mientras lo miraba, pronto se percató del significado de sus pensamientos y casi se asfixia. Nunca se había imaginado _ese_ momento, el cual era obvio que iba a ocurrir en algún momento de su vida, pero imaginarlo ahora era algo... bochornoso.

Quiso dejar de pensar en eso, así que se concentró mejor en ver cómo Viktor entraba en desesperación al no tener su teléfono celular.

—Yurio, préstame tu teléfono.

—¡¿Para qué lo quieres?! ¿Quieres ver mis conversaciones con Beka? —casi parecía un gatito erizado.

—Uhm... no, quiero mandarle un mensaje a Yuuri, pero ahora que lo dices... no estaría mal la idea —entornó los ojos.

—No te lo voy a dar, además, no puedes mandar mensajes mientras despegamos ¿Ves? Ya arrancó.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Yurio habló.

—¿Entonces estarás con Irina estos días? —masculló.

—Sí —frunció un poco el ceño—.Nunca entendí por qué no te cae bien.

—Simple y sencillamente así es, no hay explicación.

**_Fin flash back_ **

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yuuri? —repitió, ya muy serio y enojado por la preocupación creciente en su pecho. Viktor no estaba por ningún lado, lo que le decía que el cerdo venía solo, lo extraño era que no avisó y...

—El entrenamiento se canceló ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

Los dos se giraron al escuchar esa voz conocida.

—¿J.J.? —se asombró, de inmediato frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —recordó que estaba invitando a comer a Yuuri y pronto estuvo más confundido que nunca—. ¡¿Vienen juntos?!

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! —saludó alegremente—. Me habían dicho que estabas fuera del país y...

—Sí, sí, eso a ti no te importa —espetó, molesto. El canadiense sólo suspiró, sabía que no tenía caso enojarse.

—Yurio, no le hables así —le dijo tranquilamente—. Él me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué. Estaba perdido en la ciudad hasta que me lo encontré.

—¿Y por qué demonios no me llamaste?

—Lo olvidé.

El rubio lo miró con cara de "Te mato, cerdo, te mato".

Katsuki suspiró pesadamente y se giró a mirar a su nuevo amigo J.J.

—Gracias por todo, en serio, si no fuera por ti aún estaría en esa banca del parque —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó entre Viktor y tú, sólo espero que lo arreglen pronto. Él no me cae muy bien, pero te veías feliz a su lado —sonrió con sinceridad—. Y no te olvides de mi propuesta —le guiñó un ojo y se fue despidiéndose con la mano en el aire.

—Cerdo —lo llamó después de que se fue el otro.

—¿Sí? —sonrió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —estas tres simples palabras hicieron que los sentimientos del japonés se removieran y que ese odioso nudo se le formara de nuevo en la garganta. No supo por qué, pero sus defensas se habían caído y el "no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar" que repetía en su mente como una mantra, había perdido el sentido. Sus ojos se fueron nublando poco a poco por las gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas que ya se desbordaban por las comisuras de sus párpados.

—Yurio... —se le quebró la voz.

—Ven —lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a un lugar más privado. Entraron a los vestidores que en este momento estaban vacíos—. Dime qué pasa —pidió con tranquilidad a pesar de su enorme angustia. Se sentaron en una banca y el ruso inspeccionó las facciones de su amigo, quien no podía dejar de llorar en silencio.

—Viktor me engaña.

El rubio palideció.

—Quise sorprenderlo al seguirlo aquí. Fue un impulso muy tonto, pues ni siquiera sé dónde vive y tampoco tengo cómo comunicarme con él. Fui un idiota y yo... —respiró con dificultad—... yo lo vi a lo lejos, lo vi con otra mujer.

—Pero eso no significa que te está engañando —se mantuvo escéptico.

—Caminaban juntos mientras ella lo abrazaba, Yurio, Viktor no es de los que se pasean con sus fans del brazo.

Tenía razón, pero Yuri no podía decirle nada. Se imaginaba ya de quién se trató, pero no podía decirle nada al respecto.

—Cerdo, Viktor no te engaña.

—Pero yo lo vi, y no sólo es eso.

De nuevo el rubio se quedó helado en su lugar. ¿Había más?

—Recuerda que vi esa foto de él con una mujer ¿Y si es la misma? También escuché la voz de una mujer llamándolo cuando hablamos la última vez por teléfono. Son muchas cosas —suspiró, le costaba trabajo hablar bien debido al cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos acumulados.

—Él no te está engañando, al menos no de la forma en la que tú crees.

El otro sintió la seguridad con la que le confirmaba aquello y no pudo evitar sospechar.

—Algo sabes, Yurio, ¿qué es lo que no me quieres decir?

El otro negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No me corresponde decírtelo, pero sí puedo asegurarte que él no te es infiel. Deberías hablarlo con él ¿Quieres que te lleve a su departamento? No está muy lejos de aquí.

—No. No quiero llegar y toparme con alguna escena dolorosa, puede que esté con ella y...

—¡Te digo que no te está engañando! —se desesperó—. ¿No me vas a creer? —lo miró amenazadoramente—. _Maldición, Viktor, todo esto es tu culpa_ —pensó.

—Aun así —bajó la cabeza—. No quiero ir.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Regresaré a Japón y esperaré a que él vuelva también. Le daré una oportunidad para que me explique todo.

Yurio no quedó satisfecho, su amigo estaba actuando demasiado resentido.

—Bien, entonces te acompañaré al aeropuerto ¿Dónde tienes tus maletas?

—No traje nada más que la ropa que me ves puesta.

—Estás loco —suspiró y se animó a preguntar una vez más—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a verlo?

—No quiero.

Entonces se pusieron de pie y salieron de ahí. Tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto y al llegar se toparon con la mala noticia de que no había vuelos sino hasta el día siguiente. Yurio lo vio como una señal de que debía llevarlo al departamento de Viktor, pero Katsuki siguió negándose a ir. Luego de mucho insistir, el rubio convenció a su amigo de no quedarse en un hotel, sino en su casa.

El abuelo Plisetsky se puso muy contento de recibir más visitas. El señor y el japonés se llevaron de maravilla y Yurio sólo podía sorprenderse por la capacidad de su abuelo para hacerse amigo de sus amigos. Pasaron el día en casa. Ya no se había vuelto a tocar el tema de Viktor en toda la tarde, en vez de eso, Yuuri se distrajo viendo todo lo que había en la habitación de su amigo, soltó una risilla al notar que seguía siendo un adolescente, pues había un desorden muy característico en su alcoba. Lo que sí lo puso muy feliz, fue conocer a Fluvsky, la gatita se encariñó de inmediato con él y no se le separó en ningún momento.

La noche llegó muy pronto y Yurio le asignó la habitación que había ocupado Beka meses atrás. Le ofreció también un pijama parecido a la que le prestó al kazajo, sólo que a Yuuri sí le quedó bien. Rio un poco al ver eso. Cada quien estaba ya descansando en su cama, pero Yuuri no podía conciliar el sueño.

**_Yuuri._ **

Di más de diez vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, además de que tenía frío y mis pies se congelaban, no podía dejar de pensar en Viktor. Quizás debí aceptar la oferta de Yurio y dejar que me llevara a su departamento, pero sinceramente tuve miedo, y seguía teniéndolo.

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, tenía lágrimas que ya no salían, y mucho cansancio. Si lo tuviera frente a mí, lo besaría levemente, apenas rozándole con mis labios, y le diría cualquier cosa en voz baja, luego me quedaría dormido sobre su pecho, pero... no estaba aquí.

Luego pensé en mí, en mis pensamientos retorcidos y mi baja autoestima. Quizás estaba exagerando todo el asunto y lamentaba ser tan difícil, esa era la única palabra que encontraba para definirme, difícil en cuanto a mi forma de ser, mi manera de pensar, en mi inseguridad.

Durante todo el día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Me prometí no llorar más y conseguí aguantarme, hasta que vi a Yurio y me acordé de _él_. Aunque para ser sinceros... no había nada que no me lo recordase. Veía la almohada y me recordaba a cómo la mordía hace un par de días. De sólo recordar lo que hice... sentía que no podía reconocerme. Esa vez estaba enojado, celoso y a pesar de todo, terminó siendo una bella tarde que pasamos juntos. Pero después lo vi con otra mujer y sentí cómo todo se derrumbó dentro de mí.

No podía soportarlo, mi pecho dolía. Dejé salir de nuevo mis lágrimas, sintiendo que ya estaba seco, casi no salían.

Callé mis leves sollozos cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y se cerraba en un par de segundos.

—L-lo siento —me disculpé, limpiándome el rostro—. Seguro te desperté, perdón.

—Eres un cerdo llorón —lo vi caminar hacia mí, se quitó las pantuflas y se metió a la cama, junto a mí.

No pude moverme ni reaccionar de manera coherente.

—Todo va a estar bien —me aseguró. Lo dijo de una manera tan seria y segura que...

Me acerqué todo lo posible a él y lo abracé con fuerza. No rechazó el contacto (por primera vez) incluso me correspondió, torpe y tiernamente.

—Ustedes dos son increíbles —lo escuché bufar. No pude ver su rostro, pues me rodeaba con sus brazos muy al estilo _Viktor_ —. Y son unos estúpidos, sufren porque quieren, no entiendo por qué se complican tanto la vida. Les falta mucha comunicación.

Me quedé en silencio, aun abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo que me correspondía de igual forma.

—Tienes miedo a que te haga daño y eres tú quien se hace daño con tanto miedo —soltó en un leve murmullo.

Cuánta razón tenía. No podía creer que un adolescente de dieciséis años me estuviera dando consejos de ese tipo, en especial _este_ adolescente. De nuevo me invadieron las ganas de llorar, no podía contenerlas y dejé salir mi llanto en silencio, él lo notó.

—¿Estás llorando de nuevo? —refunfuñó al separarse un poco y verme a la cara.

—Lo siento —me le separé por completo, quizás lo molesté.

—No te disculpes por eso —dijo con voz seria, volviéndome a abrazar—. Sé cómo se siente querer llorar a pesar de haberte hecho jurar que no llorarías de nuevo. No sé tú, pero yo aprendí algo al respecto —suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, esperé a que continuara—. Deja que duela, llora todo lo que necesites, pero no permitas que esa tristeza se prolongue más de lo necesario —me aconsejó en un tono muy serio y maduro, impropio de él.

Y entonces me pregunté: ¿Qué circunstancias habrá atravesado para llegar a esa conclusión tan sabia? Ahí me di cuenta de que me faltaba mucho por conocer de él. Mis amigos me conocían bien, pero yo no los conocía lo suficiente a ellos.

—Deja que salga todo, no te contengas —me dijo, y fue suficiente para que mi llanto incrementara. Lloré, sollocé como un bebé por no sé cuánto tiempo mientras él me reconfortaba con su abrazo, recibiendo mis lágrimas en su pecho.

Y así, entre sus brazos, me quedé dormido.

 **> >><<<**

Así como la lluvia aclara el horizonte luego de azotar con fuerza, mi llanto aclaró mis ideas y liberó cierto peso en mi corazón, pude sentirme un poco más libre de esa opresión, aunque aún no se iba del todo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que le siguió a esa noche de desahogo y llanto, pasó demasiado rápido ante mis ojos. Recordaba haber despertado y haber sentido que ahora era Yurio quien se aferraba a mí como si de una almohada se tratase, fue divertido cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de ello. Enseguida bajamos a desayunar con su abuelo, nos alistamos y me acompañó al aeropuerto, donde tomé el primer vuelo que encontramos disponibles, claro, no sin antes recibir un regaño de su parte, diciéndome que era un exagerado y que se estaba tomando muy en serio la opción de arrastrarme en ese mismo instante al departamento de Viktor.

—Lárgate ya, porque si no lo haces soy capaz de llevarte hasta su casa —me gruñó con enojo—. Él va a tomar el siguiente vuelo a Japón —miró hacia todos lados—. Incluso puede que ya esté aquí, siempre es muy estricto con la puntualidad en el aeropuerto —murmuró despistadamente, sin dejar de buscar.

—Me voy —puse una mano en su hombro y con ésta lo jalé hacia mí, rodeándolo por completo con mis brazos. Era raro que se dejara abrazar así como así—. Gracias por todo —le dije, no correspondió el abrazo, pero al separarnos pude ver su expresión llena de sentimientos encontrados, claro, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te veré pronto?

Sonreí.

—Espero que sí. Si lo que dices es cierto, que Viktor... —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—... que él no me engaña con alguien más... —fui interrumpido.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que él no te engaña? —se frustró completamente, luego se puso serio y murmuró algo—. Lo que él siente por ti va muy en serio, Yuuri, no seas estúpido. Yo que lo conozco de toda la vida, puedo decirte que nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora. Jamás, en ninguna ocasión lo había visto tan emocionado.

No supe qué responder, sentí mariposas en mi estómago al escucharlo.

—E-en ese caso... —tragué en seco, sintiéndome emocionado por lo que me decía y cada vez más seguro de que todo debía ser un mal entendido—...puede que nos veamos en unos días —sonreí.

Sí, aún tenía la esperanza de que me explicara todo con tranquilidad y que resultara ser sólo falta de comunicación, como dijo Yuri.

Vi que su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

—Más te vale, cerdo —sonrió de lado, retadoramente. Le sonreí y me despedí de él con la mano alzada antes de entrar al conducto que me llevaría al avión.

Cuando llegué a casa me llevé la reprimenda del año. Mi madre estaba muy molesta porque salí sin avisar, y tenía toda la razón, entendía que se preocupara así.

—¿Dónde está Vi-chan?

Rayos, no había pensado en eso. Se suponía que fui a buscarlo y que los dos estábamos juntos allá.

Mari-neechan me miró raro. Tenía que pensar en una mentira cuanto antes. Demonios, era pésimo para eso.

—Tuvo que quedarse a arreglar unos asuntos, llegará más tarde —me encogí de hombros.

Mi madre suspiró con frustración. Seguía tan enojada que me mandó a mi habitación sin comer, yo casi me reí (Al igual que mi padre y mi hermana) pero resistí las ganas y con un suspiro abandoné la sala para dirigirme a mi recámara, sólo para cambiarme y salir a correr un rato. Me escapé por el jardín trasero, así mi madre pensaría que seguía encerrado. Era ridículo que me castigara de esa forma, es decir, tengo veinticuatro años.

—Viktor no se quedó a arreglar ningún asunto en Rusia ¿Cierto? —la voz de mi hermana hizo que me quedara inmóvil justo antes de brincar la cerca de mi casa.

—No sé de qué hablas —ni siquiera la miré a los ojos, brinqué la cerca que recién había trepado y en un segundo ya estaba fuera de la casa.

Mari era muy perceptiva, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no me sentía listo para enfrentar a mi familia y decirles todo eso. Tampoco quería hacer caso omiso al consejo de Yurio, sí, era bueno sufrir un poco y desahogarse, pero ese sufrimiento no debía prolongarse más de lo necesario. Yo era débil mentalmente, por eso había sido víctima de mis propias conjeturas, así que me propuse resistir un poco más y esperar a que llegara Viktor, así hablaríamos, y aclararíamos de una vez por todas esos sentimientos.

Antes de alejarme de casa, escuché unos ladridos muy conocidos. Era Makkachin, parado en la puerta principal de mi casa. De inmediato corrió hacia mí y se me echó encima, lamiendo todo mi rostro.

—¿Quieres salir a pasear, amigo? —rasqué sus orejas y luego de que me lamiera de nuevo el rostro, comencé a trotar en dirección opuesta a mi casa.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, hacía calor, tanto que comencé a transpirar muy pronto, no necesitaba verme en un espejo para saber que mis mejillas estaban ya rojas por el sol y por el esfuerzo, pues comencé a correr luego de un minuto de trotar, corrí todo lo que me permitían las piernas, corrí hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, donde tomé otra ruta rumbo a la playa. Makkachin me seguía el ritmo sin cansarse, aunque llegó el momento en que ambos tuvimos que parar a respirar un poco y a comprar agua en una tienda de paso. Retomamos el camino a la playa y él se puso tan feliz de ver a las gaviotas, que corrió en su dirección y comenzó a perseguirlas mientras yo me dedicaba a correr por toda la orilla del mar.

El calor se hizo agobiante. Maldije no haberme puesto los bermudas en vez de ese caluroso pantalón deportivo. Había olvidado también el bloqueador solar y ni se diga de alguna gorra o algo para cubrirme del sol de verano.

Correr sobre la arena fue agotador, mi energía comenzó a disminuir, todavía más al no haber comido nada desde el desayuno en casa de Yurio, el cual fue hace... no sé cuántas horas, la diferencia de horario siempre había sido muy confusa para mí.

Tenía calor, demasiado calor. Tuve que parar y arremangarme el pantalón hasta por encima de las rodillas. Me sentí incómodo ante tanto sudor. Mi camiseta se me pegaba al cuerpo y los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi frente estaban empapados y adheridos en toda mi piel. Me senté sobre la arena y descansé un rato. Recordé el brazalete que le compré a Viktor, desde entonces no me lo había sacado del bolsillo, ahora mismo lo tomé y lo vi por largo rato. Era una baratija, pero... si se lo doy ¿le gustará? Lo medité unos minutos, hasta que el calor se hizo más agobiante.

Entonces miré el mar ante mis ojos y una idea muy buena surcó mi mente.

Ni siquiera lo pensé más, me quité la camiseta y ¿Por qué no? También el pantalón, después de todo mi ropa interior era casi del mismo tamaño que un traje de baño promedio. Entonces corrí como desquiciado hacia el agua y me sumergí en ella, sintiendo el alivio al instante. Nadé por un buen rato, incluso me atreví a nadar un poco más allá de lo permitido. Tuve que regresarme al sentir un pequeño calambre en la pierna derecha.

Esos malditos calambres.

Me estaba acercando a la orilla cuando de pronto escuché que Makkachin ladraba insistentemente, parecía enojado. Me detuve y miré hacia la costa.

¡Un maldito se había atrevido a robar mis cosas!

—¡Hey! ¡Tú, deja eso ahí! ¡Hey! —grité mientras trataba de llegar a la orilla.

Salí del agua lo más rápido que pude y traté de alcanzarlo, pero me fue imposible, ya había tomado mucha ventaja. Afortunadamente Makkachin lo persiguió desde un principio y ya lo estaba alcanzando, cuando lo hizo se le echó encima y logró hacer que soltara al menos mis tenis, vi que el hombre siguió corriendo de todas formas. Di por perdida toda mi ropa e incluso mis anteojos. No traía la cartera conmigo, ni nada de valor, pero sí mi ropa... ¿Ahora cómo regresaría a casa? ¡No podía ver sin mis anteojos!

Corrí hacia donde estaba Makkachin. Me recibió con gusto, mostrándome una prenda entre sus fauces. ¡Sí! Al menos había rescatado mis pantalones, peor era nada.

—Gracias amigo —me agaché y lo acaricié con cariño, pero no por eso menos preocupado... ¿Regresaré a casa sin camisa? ¿Caminaré así en pleno día por la calle?

Suspiré. No me importaba mucho eso, al menos tenía mis pantalones. Decidí meterme una vez más al mar y así quitarme toda la arena que traía encima ¿Y por qué no? Soltar un poco de mi frustración, tumbándome bocarriba en el agua, flotando con el sonido del mar en mis oídos y el sol dándome de lleno en el rostro.

Decidí que era suficiente cuando comencé a sentir un incómodo escozor en toda mi piel, la cual había adquirido un tono un poco rojizo. Me había quemado con el sol. Era hora de regresar a casa. Tenía hambre ya.

**_Narradora._ **

Corría por la playa como de costumbre, mirando el cielo despejado y disfrutando de la brisa veraniega. Cada vez que corría por esa playa no podía evitar remontar aquel momento de hace unos días, cuando se topó con Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, pues se enteró de algo que le destrozó el corazón: Yuuri, su amor platónico, era pareja de nadie más y nadie menos que de Viktor Nikiforov. No podía hacer nada contra eso, se sentía poca cosa al compararse con ese hombre ruso.

Recordaba claramente el gran golpe que le dio esa desilusión, y es que todo tenía sentido: Viktor en casa de Yuuri, ambos sólo en yukata, solos y apresurados porque esa visita terminara pronto. No había duda de que había interrumpido algo muy importante.

Entonces comenzó a correr con más energía, con más ímpetu. Quería dejar de pensar en eso y en el horrible hecho de que su gran amor había quedado incapacitado para patinar de nuevo ¡Su ídolo no volvería a pisar el hielo! Eso lo había quebrado incluso un poco más que el hecho de saber a Yuuri con novio. No podía ni imaginar el dolor y sufrimiento que estaría pasando ahora mismo, por esa razón no se había atrevido a visitarlo, no sabía cómo confortarlo ni qué decirle. Debería visitarlo ahora mismo, no sería mala idea, quizás ya había regresado de su repentino viaje a Rusia. No sabía ni qué le diría, pero quería verlo, estar a su lado aunque su novio estuviera presente.

—Maldito Nikiforov —masculló entre dientes, serio y enojado mientras corría.

Pero entonces el aire se escapó de sus pulmones al presenciar una escena que le provocó un corto circuito. Ahí, a unos cien metros de él, estaba Yuuri Katsuki saliendo del mar... ¡En ropa interior! Todo había sido en cámara lenta. Él no había dejado de correr, aunque sí bajó la velocidad al quedar clavado con ese paisaje ante sus ojos, y es que jamás lo había visto con tanta piel expuesta. Parecía que la espuma del agua salada brillaba al chocar con su piel ya algo rojiza por el sol, también parecía que Yuuri salía del mar mientras trotaba lentamente al estilo "Chicas de la bahía". Su cabello totalmente hacía atrás, su mirada seria y el ceño fruncido. Se veía tan...

Estaba tan perdido en él que no vio cuando terminó cayendo de bruces sobre la arena al tropezar con un par de tenis y algo que parecía ser un pantalón. Entonces un perro comenzó a ladrar insistentemente mientras lo jalaba de su playera, parecía enojado.

—¡No, Makkachin! Él es amigo —detuvo al can antes de que se le echara encima.

—¡Yu-Yuuri! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al alzar la mirada y topárselo de frente sólo en ropa interior, éste pareció ser consciente de nuevo de su apariencia, así que también se sonrojó un poco.

—H-hola Minami-kun —se agachó y tomó el pantalón, poniéndoselo de inmediato a pesar de que su ropa interior estaba toda empapada—. Lo siento, Makkachin está un poco agresivo porque hace unos momentos alguien robó mis cosas —suspiró—. Sólo pude rescatar esto —señaló su pantalón y los tenis.

—Yuuri-kun ¿Cómo estás? —más que un saludo, era una pregunta de verdadera preocupación. Se incorporó y venció su timidez, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Bien —suspiró, sabiendo el motivo de su pregunta—. No te puedo mentir, no estoy bien, pero trato de estarlo —sonrió un poquito, de manera extraña.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites ¿Cierto? —se atrevió a tomar sus manos mojadas entre las propias, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo especial en ellos. Yuuri sólo le sonrió tiernamente y le agradeció el apoyo. A pesar la apariencia adulta de Minami, Yuuri no podía dejar de verlo como a un pequeño, a pesar también de su considerable altura, pues lo sobrepasaba un poco.

—Gracias, Minami-kun —sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

El aludido se sonrojó y soltó sus manos de inmediato, avergonzado y sintiendo el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Bajó la mirada y se llevó ambas manos a la espalda, en un gesto infantil demasiado adorable, pero al bajar la mirada no pudo evitar notar cierto detalle.

—Y-uuri-kun —tartamudeó—. Tu ropa interior —lo apuntó con un dedo.

—¡Ahh! Es verdad —suspiró, fastidiado. Su pantalón ahora estaba todo mojado, al menos en el área de su bóxer—. Qué vergüenza, lo siento —rio un poco, rascándose la nuca.

—N-no hay problema ¿Vas para tu casa?

—Sí, quiero llegar antes de que el sol baje y la gente salga a pasear. Como te dije: robaron mi ropa. Andaré medio desnudo por la ciudad.

—No creo que le moleste a la gente —murmuró muy bajito.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡¡N-Nada!! ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?

—Claro —sonrió un poco y se encaminaron al lugar mencionado.

Caminaban hombro con hombro y Makkachin en medio. Minami lo observaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo a pesar de simular estar viendo hacia el piso. Lo inspeccionó disimuladamente. Se avergonzó al notar que no podía apartar la mirada de su torso, no era muy musculoso, su cuerpo era lindo y sexy al mismo tiempo, su piel pálida estaba ahora enrojecida por el sol y ésta tenía pinta de ser muy suave. Si tan sólo tuviera un pretexto para tocarlo...

Suspiró muy levemente y siguió observándolo, se veía tranquilo a pesar de las fuertes noticias que recibió hace unos días.

— _Yuuri-kun es una persona muy fuerte, puede soportar lo que sea a pesar de que lo llamen "El patinador con el corazón de cristal más frágil del mundo" están equivocados, él es muy fuerte_ —pensó el rubio, mientras caminaba lentamente, al lado de su ídolo y en completo silencio.

—¿Participarás en el GPF 2017? —preguntó Katsuki de pronto.

—Intentaré clasificar.

—Te irá bien —sonrió.

El otro asintió tímidamente.

—Quizás pueda ir a darte ánimos.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Por supuesto —sonrió gentilmente.

—Pero tú... después de lo de hace unos días, tú...

—Hay que superarlo, de una u otra forma. Al parecer mi cuerpo se niega a que vuelva al hielo, pero pondré todo de mi parte para recuperarme. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero... me topé con J.J. en Rusia y me hizo una oferta muy difícil de rechazar. Me dijo que en su país hay un centro de rehabilitación especializado en casos como el mío, y que además tiene conocidos que podrían ayudarme a volver al patinaje, combinando rehabilitación con entrenamiento.

—¡¿E-es en serio?! —sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas, muy entusiasmado.

Estaban a una calle de la casa del pelinegro, sólo debían cruzar y...

—¡Yuuri! —lo jaló del brazo cuando a éste se le ocurrió bajar un pie a la calle a pesar de que venían autos—. ¡Ten más cuidado! —le reprendió.

—Lo siento —entrecerró los ojos un poco, maldijo mentalmente al hombre que le robó sus cosas.

—Oh, es verdad, robaron tus anteojos.

—Sí, no veo muy bien —entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver si venía carro o no.

—Vamos —lo tomó de la mano y cruzaron juntos la calle. El rubio estaba sonrojado y muy emocionado por el tacto, mientras que Katsuki sólo pensaba en que era afortunado al tener un repuesto exactamente igual de sus lentes en casa.

Les faltaban sólo unos metros para llegar a la entrada de la casa.

—Entonces... ¿Es en serio que puedes volver a patinar?

—Sí, pero aún no me decido, y en caso de que lo haga... sé que llevará tiempo, así que por lo pronto puedo apoyar a los nuevos talentos —sonrió de lado, dedicándole una mirada muy tranquila—. Nunca me lo había planteado, pero quizás pueda instruirte un poco, no digo que seré tu coach, pues ya tienes a la tuya, pero...

—¡¡Sí!! —se lanzó a él, abrazándolo con mucho ahínco—. ¡Sí, Yuuri-kun! ¡Sí! ¡Enséñame todo lo que sabes! —siguió abrazándolo a pesar de que el caniche le gruñía amenazadoramente.

Yuuri rio un poco, pero se quejó al instante. Su piel resentía todo tipo de tacto, estaba quemado por completo. Afortunadamente no correspondió el abrazo, pues ya habían llegado a la entrada de Yu-topía y Viktor estaba precisamente bajándose de un taxi, justo frente a ellos.

El ruso miró la escena y frunció el ceño de inmediato, no se molestó en ocultar su sentir, oh, claro que no. Yuuri se tensó al ver su expresión seria, su entrecejo muy unido y su boca en una fina línea horizontal. Estaba cabreado. Y para rematar la situación, se encontraba sin camisa, siendo abrazado por el chico que, según Viktor, estaba enamorado de él.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó en un tono muy serio, su voz sonaba grave.

Minami se estremeció de pies a cabeza al reconocer esa voz.

Entonces Yuuri recordó lo que vio en Rusia, la imagen nítida apreció en su mente y su sangre hirvió en rabia y sentimiento.

—Lo siento, Minami-kun ¿Nos podemos ver después? —se despidió amablemente, terminando con una leve palmadita en su cabeza que logró poner al pequeño completamente rojo.

—S-sí, hasta luego Yuuri-kun —sonrió como niño enamorado, pero cambió su expresión al sentir que Nikiforov lo taladraba con la mirada.

Yuuri sonrió, e ignorando olímpicamente a su novio, se dio media vuelta e ingresó a la casa. Viktor lo siguió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué estás sin camisa? Estás mojado, no traes tus lentes ¿Puedes ver bien? ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos juntos? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué te estaba abrazando?! —lo atiborró de preguntas, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Mari-chan lo saludó a lo lejos.

—Fui a la playa, me robaron mis cosas.

Yuuri estaba molesto, muy enfadado por lo que vio en Rusia, pero más fue su enojo cuando escuchó esa seria de preguntas/reclamos por parte de su pareja. Lo escuchó sin detenerse, al menos no hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

—Quiero estar solo, Nikiforov ¿Puedes dejarme solo cinco minutos? Por favor.

El aludido sintió que esas palabras fueron mil veces peor que una bofetada. ¿Por qué lo llamaba "Nikiforov"? jamás lo había hecho ¡Nunca!

—Yuuri —soltó en un suspiro lleno de asombro—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Apretó los puños, sorprendido por la desfachatez que tenía al mostrar esa actitud después de pasearse con una mujer en otro país. Pensó en no responder y sólo encerrarse en su habitación, pero no, debía encarar el problema, se lo había prometido a Yurio.

—Sólo déjame tomar un baño. Estoy cansado y me arde la piel —dijo suavemente—. Luego de eso tendremos una larga charla, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, impaciente. Su respiración se aceleró, Yuuri estaba muy raro con él, temía que algo verdaderamente malo estuviera pasando. ¿Tendría que ver con su salud? Al menos eso se imaginaba el ruso, y estaba muy angustiado.

—Te lo diré más tarde —respondió con seriedad. Sus ojos tambalearon un poco ante la mirada profunda y penetrante de su pareja.

—De acuerdo, esperaré, pero antes... —lo jaló de la cintura hasta tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. Acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda con la mano totalmente extendida, disfrutando de su calidez y sintiéndose celoso de que otras personas lo hubieran visto así—... déjame hacer esto —murmuró segundos antes de unir sus labios con los del otro en un ansiado beso. Gimió en desacuerdo cuando intentó hacer que Yuuri abriera su boca y éste no le permitió la entrada, en cambio, se separó y se giró para entrar a su habitación—. ¡Yuuri! —tocó la puerta varias veces.

—¡Vete! —le dijo con enfado. Lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro y es que le dolía tanto no poder besarlo como antes. Antes de haberlo visto con otra mujer.

Viktor no se dio cuenta de su llanto, así que cedió fácilmente, además que tenía algo de prisa, pues quería ir con Hiroko-san y charlar con ella sobre sus planes.

—¡Te estaré esperando! No tardes mucho —dijo con un poco de seriedad, pero sonriendo de felicidad por estar de nuevo cerca de su amado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que traía, pero sí estaba muy seguro de que esa misma noche, después de charlar, le quitaría cualquier atisbo de enojo.

Vaya que tenía muchos planes para esa noche.

Se giró y caminó ahora hacia el área común de Yu-topía, buscando a su "mamá".

—¡Vitya! —lo saludó, feliz de verlo de nuevo.

—¡Oka-san! —la abrazó con cariño, pero se puso nervioso al separar y ver la mirada cristalina que le dirigía su querida suegra—. ¿Lo pronuncié mal? —se avergonzó.

—¡Para nada! —lo volvió a abrazar—. Oh mi hijo, es tan hermoso escucharte llamándome así —se separó y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia la sala—. Ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Ya hablaste con Yuuri?

—No, está muy raro. Me dijo que hablaríamos luego de que tomara un baño. ¿Usted sabe qué le pasa?

—Anda muy raro desde hoy en la mañana —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Pero no le des importancia, más tarde se le pasará —sonrió y se sentó en el sofá para dos—. Ahora cuéntame ¿Encontraste lo anillos?

—¡Sí! Los encontré. Verá... este es mi plan: hablaré con él en un rato, escucharé lo que tenga que decirme y le pediré matrimonio hoy mismo. Quería esperar a hacerlo en Rusia, en una noche blanca y con muchas cursilerías —rio, un poco sonrojado—. Pero no quiero esperar más, no puedo hacerlo —volvió a reír, ahora como un tonto enamorado—. Además... ya compré los boletos para ir a Rusia mañana a primera hora. Tengo todo listo para que vivamos juntos, ya lo inscribí al programa de rehabilitación de San Petersburgo y mi departamento es oficialmente para dos personas —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos de la madre de Yuuri se inundaron en lágrimas.

—¡Dios, los voy a extrañar tanto!

—Oh... —la abrazó—. Prometo que vendremos muy seguido. Estaremos viviendo allá al menos hasta que Yuuri termine su rehabilitación, pero luego... —sonrió soñadoramente—. Me encantaría vivir aquí con él. Quiero que la boda sea aquí, que nuestra vida sea en Hasetsu.

Hiroko soltó un gritillo alocado y cómo no, si su hijo y su yerno harían su vida muy cerca de ellos.

—¿Me darán nietos pronto?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió sin pensar, luego se sonrojó un poco y mientras se rascaba una mejilla dijo: —. Bueno... Yuuri me dijo hace poco que no quiere hijos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escandalizó—. Él no puede hacerme eso —infló las mejillas—. ¡Yo quiero nietos!

—Y los tendrá —le guiñó un ojo—. Yo me encargaré de convencerlo —se puso más serio, hablando sin bromas ni nada por el estilo—. Sé que es difícil o casi imposible que una pareja como nosotros pueda ser capaz de adoptar, pero si lo intentamos de todo corazón, sé que lo lograremos —sonrió—. Yo sí me muero por tener hijos, y estoy seguro de que podré contagiarle este entusiasmo a Yuuri.

—Tienes que hacerlo, adopten a muchos pequeños, que me muero por ser abuela —los ojos le brillaron y enseguida suspiró soñadoramente.

—También... —entristeció un poco, poniéndose algo nervioso—... voy a decirle sobre mi exesposa, incluso se la voy a presentar. Ella está ansiosa por conocerlo ¿Sabe? Ella es fan de Yuuri, como patinador, lo ha seguido desde hace algún tiempo.

—Vaya... —ya no se veía tan feliz—. Ten mucho tacto cuando se lo digas, por favor —pidió, preocupada.

—Lo haré.

—No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes allá en Rusia, pero Yuuri llegó muy decaído esta mañana, ni siquiera quiso hablar del tema y salió directo a correr. Obviamente lo regañé por irse tras de ti a Rusia sin decir nada, pero ni siquiera ha comido, eso es muy extraño en él.

—Espere... ¿Qué? ¿Él fue a Rusia?

—Sí, justo después de que Yuri y tú se fueron, Yuuri salió corriendo al aeropuerto —frunció un poco el entrecejo—. Incluso le dijo a Mari-chan que estaba contigo, en tu departamento —se asombró al ver la expresión de total desconcierto que tenía su yerno—. No me digas que...

—No tenía idea de que fue a Rusia —se veía un poco molesto, no entendía por qué habría mentido así, mucho menos su actitud actual.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —se escandalizó—. ¿No estaba contigo?

—No.

El ruso se incorporó como resorte del sillón y fue corriendo en busca de su novio. Algo había pasado, algo muy fuerte como para llegar a esos extremos. Casi corrió por los pasillos de Yu-topía, temiendo lo peor. Se encontró a su pareja saliendo de su habitación ya vestido y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, desordenado y cayendo por su frente despreocupadamente.

Los ojos azules y cafés se toparon, los primeros llenos de incertidumbre y dudas; los segundos completamente tristes y apagados.

—¿Es verdad que fuiste a Rusia? —su voz fue a penas un murmullo débil, temeroso.

—Sí —respondió, fiero y molesto. Aparentaba estar muy enojado, pero por dentro temblaba de miedo, miedo de saber la cruda realidad que se temía fuera la que él pensaba.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —lo miró con tristeza, sintiendo que un gran abismo los separaba a pesar de estar a menos de un metro de distancia.

Yuuri tuvo que tragarse su miedo.

—Hablemos en otra parte —pasó de largo y se dirigió al jardín trasero, necesitaba aire fresco para continuar. Viktor lo siguió sin rechistar, pero repitió la pregunta, insistente. Yuuri la ignoró y respondió con otro cuestión—. Viktor... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

— _Quiero pedirte matrimonio_ —pensó—. Uhmm no.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más —tomó aire y lo soltó suavemente, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos—. ¿Hay algo por lo que te sientas culpable y quieras decirme en estos momentos? —peguntó—. _Por favor, si vas a romperme el corazón hazlo ya, ahora mismo_ —suplicó mentalmente—. _Seré fuerte, sólo no me mientas..._

—No... ¿Cómo qué? —estaba algo confundido.

—No sé... Quizás el hecho de que tienes a una amante en Rusia y es ella la razón por la que has estado viajando.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones del ruso. Con que era eso... su corazón se detuvo y volvió a andar sólo para recordarle que tenía que brindarle una larga y buena explicación. Su boca se volvió papilla y su cerebro una masa amorfa, incapaz de articular una respuesta coherente. Iba a confesárselo en poco tiempo, sí, pero no ahora que lo tomó de improviso. No sabía cómo abordar el tema con "tacto".

—Te vi en aquel mercado con ella, del brazo.

—No, Yuuri, déjame explicarte. Ella... ella es —temía decirlo, pero era ahora o nunca—. Yo he estado viajando porque quiero tener mi departamento listo para que vivas conmigo, ya te lo había explicado.

—¿Quieres que viva contigo mientras sales con otras mujeres a mis espaldas? —entornó los ojos. Su mirada era tremendamente profunda y severa, nada común en alguien como Yuuri Katsuki.

—¡No! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, comenzando a desesperarse.

Siempre que lo presionaban así...

—Ella era mi exesposa.

...terminaba diciendo las cosas con el menor tacto posible.

Yuuri palideció y entro en un shock muy severo.

— _Esposa... ex esposa... casado, Viktor era casado_ —pasaba por la mente del pelinegro. Y de pronto comenzó a reír. El otro se preocupó—. Eres increíble, Viktor Nikiforov —masticó las palabras, con rabia a pesar del dolor y la tristeza que brillaba en sus ojos. Gruesas lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. El ruso recordó aquella vez que lo hizo llorar en el GPF, era muy similar a ahora... lo había hecho llorar de nuevo, sólo que por razones mucho más graves.

—No te molestes, Yuuri, ella es mi mejor amiga, me ha estado ayudando a preparar todo para tu llegada. Ella es...

—¿Tu mejor amiga? Viktor ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?

—Temía tu reacción. No quería hacerte daño.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó—. ¡Estoy harto de eso! No estoy hecho de cristal, Viktor, soy un hombre y tengo emociones, sí, pero sigo siendo un adulto. Sé sobrellevar esos asuntos. Nada te costaba decirme la verdad. ¡No tenías por qué ocultármelo de esa forma! A menos que entre ustedes aún exista algo...

—¡Claro que no! Sólo somos amigos, Yuuri, te juro que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Dame una razón válida.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el ruso respondiera con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Tenía miedo de que no quisieras estar más conmigo, pensé que si sabías que fui casado quizás cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros.

—Que poco me conoces. Si me lo hubieras contado desde un principio nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Me temo que eres muy inmaduro para tomar este tipo de decisiones. Me has mentido, me subestimas todo el tiempo y yo no puedo estar con alguien que me trate de esa forma. No puedo vivir con esta inseguridad, este miedo de que quizás siempre haya algo que me ocultes. Viktor, tú conoces todo de mí, absolutamente todo. Te he dado mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón —su voz se entrecortó, pero aun así lo encaró con valentía—. ¡Te he dado todo! ¿Y así es como me pagas? ¿Burlándote de mí? Ahora que lo pienso... no te conozco lo suficiente. Nunca me hablas sobre tu pasado ¡No me dijiste que eras casado! ¿Qué otras sorpresas me tienes? ¿No estás olvidando decirme que tienes un hijo?

—Yuuri... —se le quebró la voz. Lo había dejado hablar y desahogarse todo lo necesario, pero sus palabras le estaban doliendo como mil cuchillas en el corazón—. No me digas estas cosas, te lo suplico —tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, dentro de uno de ellos estaba la cajita con los anillos. La apretó con fuerza dentro de su puño mientras bajaba la mirada, avergonzado por sus actos.

—Sólo te digo la verdad. Yo no puedo estar con alguien como tú.

El ruso levantó la mirada bruscamente. Se atragantó con su propio aire y casi se desmaya al entender el significado de esas palabras.

—No... no me digas eso ¡Yuuri no! No puedes hacer eso.

—¡Tú lo ocasionaste al mentirme de esa forma! —estaba histérico. Viktor trató de calmarlo al acercársele—. ¡No me toques! —exclamó, alejándose de él como si se tratara de la peste. El pobre estaba hecho un mar de emociones que había estado conteniendo desde que lo vio en el mercado.

A unos metros de donde estaba la pareja, se encontraba la familia Katsuki, escuchando la discusión de estos dos.

—Dios mío no... —comenzó a sollozar la señora Katsuki—. Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que intervenir y hacer que...

—No mamá, no debemos entrometernos, esto es algo que deben arreglar esos dos, como pareja.

—Nuestra hija tiene razón —agregó el señor Katsuki—. Debemos dejar que arreglen sus problemas. Démosles algo de privacidad.

—No, cariño, no puedo irme después de ver esto ¡Yuuri no sabe!

—¿Qué no sabe? —Mari la miró con sospecha.

—No sabe que Viktor le iba a pedir matrimonio ahora mismo, Yuuri está reaccionando de la manera incorrecta, aunque en cierta parte lo entiendo —suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos.

Viktor dejó que Yuuri se desahogara todo lo necesario, lo escuchó atentamente a pesar de que había palabras que lograban romperle poco a poco su ya maltrecho corazón. Aguantó todo lo posible, hasta que Yuuri dijo una tontería.

—Sólo regresaste de Rusia para tener sexo y luego irte de nuevo con ella —dijo, entre dolido y enfurecido.

El ruso ahora sí se molestó.

—No, eso no Yuuri. ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que eres tú el único? ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que está frente a tus ojos? —comenzó a enojarse—. Yo te amo. TE AMO ¿Entiendes? Si no te amara de verdad no estaría ahora mismo aquí, si yo no sintiera que me asfixio cada vez que me alejo de ti, no estaría parado justo aquí.

Entonces Viktor comenzó a sentir como si lava ardiendo subiera por su esófago. Muchas palabras y pensamientos se le atoraron en el pecho. Era muy tarde, los iba a dejar salir.

—Si este sentimiento no fuera tan especial, no habría permanecido seis meses junto a tu cama de hospital.

Los ojos castaños del japonés se abrieron enormemente, pronto se llenaron de nuevo con gruesas lágrimas que no se molestó en retener.

—Me hubieras dejado solo, te hubieras ido —sabía que se arrepentiría muy pronto de estas palabras, lo sabía, pero aun así las dijo—. En ningún momento te pedí que te quedaras a mi lado.

Viktor estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario ácido, pero fue inteligente y se contuvo, no quería dañarlo como lo estaba haciendo Yuuri con él—. Basta, ya no quiero pelear —apretó puños y dientes—. Perdóname por haberte ocultado algo tan importante —cedió, ya no quería más guerra, y es que simplemente no podría permanecer enojado con él, era imposible.

El japonés podía ser la persona más buena y noble de la faz de la Tierra, pero cuando se enojaba no había poder humano o espiritual que lo detuviera. De eso se estaba dando cuenta el ruso.

—Te perdono, pero no puedo seguir más con _esto._

—¿A qué te refieres? —su voz tembló.

—No quiero estar más a tu lado, no quiero ser nada tuyo.

—No me digas eso —suplicó, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas involuntariamente, dio un paso hacia Yuuri, pero éste se alejó dos pasos más. Viktor no podía soportarlo.

—Ponte en mi lugar ¿Qué harías si resulta que tengo una ex esposa y me ando paseando con ella por las calles? ¿Qué dirías si te lo ocultara? ¿Qué pensarías si me ves con ella del brazo, paseando?

—Te vi con Minami hace rato —se limpió las lágrimas con rudeza, sus manos le temblaban—. Me enfurecí como no tienes idea... pero estoy seguro de tu amor, sé que me amas a pesar de todo.

Yuuri guardó silencio. Lo que éste no sabía era que Viktor lo amaba tanto que ya podía comprender el dolor detrás de su sonrisa, el amor detrás de su rabia y las razones tras su silencio. Las entendía bien a pesar de siempre mostrarse despreocupado y distraído, aparentaba serlo, pero en realidad siempre estaba al pendiente aún del más mínimo detalle de su amado Yuuri.

—No puedo seguir con esto —se estremeció un poco, estaba aguantando las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas—. Viktor, necesito un tiempo lejos de todo, lejos de lo nuestro, de ti...

—No —se apresuró a atraparlo entre sus brazos, como si se le fuera a escapar—. Yuuri, sé que mentí y me arrepiento por ello, por favor perdóname. No te quiero perder —enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amado—. No te vayas, te lo suplico.

El otro estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante las peticiones de su corazón, quien le mandaba corresponder el abrazo y ceder ante cualquiera de sus peticiones. No podía pensar coherentemente al estar aplastado contra su pecho, respirando ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

Tuvo que empujarlo para separársele y salir de ahí.

—Lo siento... —fue lo único que le dijo antes de entrar casi corriendo a la casa.

Viktor se quedó en medio del jardín, con su corazón en un puño, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, le faltaba su otra mitad. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que se echara a correr tras él. No lo iba a dejar ir ¡No señor! Había tardado veintisiete años en encontrar al amor de su vida, tuvo que pasar por un matrimonio fallido para llegar a este punto, para encontrar a su alma gemela, y ahora éste decidía irse, así como así.

—¡Yuuri! —comenzó a tocar con insistencia la puerta de su habitación—. Yuuri, ábreme —pidió, impaciente.

El resto de la familia estaba al final del pasillo, preguntándose qué ocurría.

Momentos después salió Yuuri, con ropa distinta y una maleta llena de cosas. Su mirada era decidida y firme.

—¿Qué es esa maleta? Yuuri ¿Qué vas a hacer? —palideció.

—Lo que te dije hace unos momentos. Necesito un tiempo lejos de ti.

—No.

—De todos modos lo haré.

—¿Tan poco te importo?

—Viktor... —se le quebró la voz—. ¡No lo hagas más difícil! —lo empujó a un lado y caminó directamente a la puerta principal. Viktor lo siguió, pidiéndole que lo reconsiderara. La escena era verdaderamente triste y dolorosa.

Si cualquier conocido lo viera, ya sea Yakov, Yuri, Irina, su padre, su hermano; no lo reconocerían. Viktor jamás fue de los que pedían o insistían, su orgullo era siempre más grande que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Pero Yuuri, su hermoso Yuuri era sagrado, por él haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, y era algo que el muy cabezón no terminaba de entender. No había duda, le hacía falta conocer más de Viktor.

—¡Yuuri! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!

—Mamá... —murmuró al ver que los alcanzaba, ya estaban en la puerta principal—. Lo siento —miró a su familia—. Necesito despejarme un poco, me iré una temporada, aún no sé a dónde. Me comunicaré con ustedes tan pronto como sea posible.

—Hijo, no hagas esto —pidió su padre, con una seriedad implacable.

—Tengo que hacerlo —había evitado hacerlo, pero se topó con los ojos aquamarina, éstos lo miraban con una súplica infinita, estaban cargados de agua salina, implorándole que no se fuera, pero esto no fue suficiente. Se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando el ruso lo tomó de la mano, lo jaló bruscamente hacia él y le plantó un profundo beso que... sí, fue correspondido por Yuuri. No les importó tener espectadores a sólo un metro de distancia. Parecía una lucha de resistencia, Yuuri cedía pero segundos después se rehusaba. Terminó correspondiéndole sólo unos momentos antes de separarse bruscamente y mirarlo con mucho rencor—. Me voy.

Viktor lo volvió a tomar del brazo. ¡No lo iba a dejar ir!

—Hijo —Hiroko puso una mano sobre la del ruso mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, estaba demasiado triste.

—Pero...

—Déjalo ir.

—Suéltame —exigió Yuuri.

La mirada del ruso tembló, su expresión se deformó en un gesto de verdadera tristeza y angustia, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin cesar. Sí, tuvo que tomar esa decisión aunque estuviera en contra de lo que más anhelaba hacer.

Lo dejó ir.

A penas soltó su mano, Yuuri salió sin pensarlo dos veces. Viktor sólo vio cómo su silueta se perdía en la lejanía, pronto tomó un taxi y finalmente desapareció. ¿A dónde habría ido? Ahora sí que no tenía ni idea.

—Viktor... —murmuró Mari-chan al ver que no se movía de su lugar. Seguía parado frente a la puerta, con sus manos hechas puños a sus costados y con una expresióndesolada—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cautelosa y preocupada.

—Sí —respondió con una voz cargada de emociones tristes—. Sí, estoy bien —sorbió su nariz, se limpió el rostro con la manga de su playera y se dio media vuelta, rumbo a su propia habitación. Decidieron darle su espacio y no lo siguieron.

Anocheció y Hiroko no soportó más la incertidumbre, tuvo que ir a donde su yerno para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Tocó a la puerta de su cuarto y éste respondió al instante. Cuando abrió lo descubrió sentado en el piso, recargado contra la cama mientras veía la cajita con los anillos, esos dichosos anillos que compró hace tanto y que no había podido darle al amor de su vida.

—Hijo... —murmuró, dudando si debía entrar e irrumpir, o quedarse bajo el marco de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro que sí —intentó sonreír, pero en vez de sonrisa mostró un gesto muy extraño. A su lado descansaba Makkachin, recostado en el suelo y con su cabecita sobre el regazo de su dueño, como si supiera del dolor que éste estaba atravesando.

Hiroko se sentó a su lado y lo miró largamente. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pronto comenzaría a hablar, a desahogarse.

—Se fue... no le importé en lo más mínimo.

Ella no soportó el peso de esas palabras, le dolieron tanto que tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.

—Él te ama, yo lo sé, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Ese es el problema —soltó con voz neutra, había tenido tantas emociones en ese día que ya estaba exhausto—. Yo también sé que me ama, pero esto que está haciendo... —suspiró—...me duele tanto. Sé que tengo la culpa, que lo merezco por mentirle y ocultarle algo tan importante pero... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¡¿Qué no entiende que eso ya es pasado?! ¡Él es mi presente y futuro! ¿Por qué no lo entiende? —espetó, histérico y desesperado.

—Vitya ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Esperaré un poco, le daré su tiempo y espacio, pero sólo lo suficiente como para que aclare su mente, porque luego iré a buscarlo a donde quiera haya ido. No voy a dejar que esto termine, Oka-san, no lo permitiré.

—Vitya... —sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Lo siento tanto, mi Yuuri no debió reaccionar así.

—Soy yo quien no debió haber alargado tanto esto. Sé que hice mal, y lo voy a arreglar. Yuuri dijo que llamaría cuando estuviera en su destino ¿Podrían avisarme cuando eso suceda? Quisiera ir tras él cuanto antes.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Por lo pronto iré a mi casa, no quiero causar más molestias aquí.

—¡Pero si no eres ninguna molestia!

—Aun así —tomó la mano de su suegra y besó el dorso con cariño fraternal—. Gracias por lo mucho que me han dado en tan poco tiempo. Me dieron una familia y eso no tengo cómo agradecerlo.

—Oh, Vitya —lo abrazó con fuerza.

 **> >><<<**

Antes del amanecer terminó de empacar todas sus cosas hasta dejar vacía la habitación que había ocupado por más de un año. Sintió una fuerte nostalgia al ver el cuarto sin nada más que cajas alrededor, tal como cuando recién llegó a Japón por primera vez. Se aseguró de tener todo listo para salir al aeropuerto.

Sintió un apretón horrible en el pecho con sólo recordar que, de no haber ocurrido nada de eso, ahora mismo estarían saliendo juntos rumbo al aeropuerto para iniciar una vida como prometidos en Rusia. No quiso pensar en eso, decidió dejar de torturarse, pero hizo todo lo contrario, pues entró al cuarto de su amado. Su delicioso aroma azotó su nariz con fuerza, haciendo que sus ojos se inundaran un poco con lágrimas. Miró la cama y casi soltó un quejido lleno de frustración al rememorar los momentos que vivieron en ese colchón, tan cercanos y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada, notando el desorden que quedó después de que vaciara sus cajones y gran parte de su clóset. Y entonces, por mera curiosidad, abrió el cajón donde sabía que guardaba todos los posters de él. Sintió una pequeña esperanza cuando notó que no estaban, eso sólo quería decir que se los había llevado, ¡Eso era bueno!

Se emocionó mucho y decidió salir de una vez por todas de ese cuarto, con la esperanza renovada, pero... ¿Qué era ese montón de papeles en el cesto de basura? Rogaba al cielo que no fuera lo que creía que era. Caminó lentamente hasta agacharse y tomar un papel, lo desdobló y sollozó al ver que esa pila de papeles eran nada más y nada menos que todos los posters, hechos bola y echados a la basura.

Se enojó tanto que pateó el cesto con todas sus fuerzas, éste salió volando, pero algo pesado rebotó en su interior. Viktor se acercó a ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió cuando encontró un libro de pastas gruesas dentro del bote. No tenía nada escrito en la portada, tampoco en el lomo. Decidió abrirlo y casi se va de espaldas al descubrir que se trataba del diario de Yuuri.

Había encontrado el tesoro más grande de su vida.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, como si alguien pudiera quitárselo de repente. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al recibidor de la casa, donde la familia Katsuki lo esperaba para despedirse.

**_Yuuri._ **

Durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar, llorar en silencio y pensar en mis actos. Sabía que me arrepentiría. Vi el dolor en sus ojos, era puro y profundo, y yo era el causante de ese dolor. Tomé mi teléfono para distraer un poco a mi mente, entré a las redes sociales y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que la noticia del momento: "¡¿Quién es la chica que camina del brazo de Viktor Nikiforov?!" "¿Qué pasó con su antigua relación con Yuuri Katsuki?" "¿Lo está engañando?"

Por primera vez tuve ganas de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana del auto. Sentí un nudo enorme en el estómago, acompañado de la sensación de un ácido subiendo por mi esófago. Estaba completamente enfurecido. ¡Estaba seguro de que se trata de su ex-esposa!

Aún no podía creer que estuvo casado, que me lo estaba ocultando y lo peor del caso era que estuvo con ella durante todo este tiempo ¡Estuvieron juntos! No podía pasar por alto algo tan grave como eso. Me dolía el pecho sólo de recordar la foto en Instagram, seguramente se trataba de ella, de esa hermosa mujer. Todo el tiempo se trató de ella, de su ex-esposa. Lo curioso era que nunca se escuchó noticia alguna sobre el matrimonio de Viktor. Es decir... los medios se habrían enterado de alguna u otra forma ¿No?

Ya no quería pensar, sólo quería escapar, huir lejos de él y aclarar mi mente. Quisiera ir donde Yurio, donde Phichit o incluso donde Chris, pero no... Viktor iría a buscarme con ellos antes que con nadie más. Tenía que huir lejos y pensar en qué haría de ahora en adelante. Sé que le pedí sólo un _tiempo_ a Viktor, pero sinceramente... quería buscar la manera de sacármelo del pecho. No quería sufrir ese sentimiento cada vez que una mujer se le acercase, cada vez que él decidiera ser bueno con sus fans. No, no podría soportarlo, así que mejor me alejé. Lo nuestro jamás podría ser... nunca. Y hasta ahora me venía a dar cuenta de eso.

Llegué al aeropuerto y me apresuré a elegir un destino, pues conociendo a Viktor, era capaz de llegar y detenerme, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Miré el tablero con horario y destinos. Tailandia, China, Canadá, Rusia, Estados Unidos, Italia, Suiza... muchos lugares y no sabía cuál elegir.

Tomé mi teléfono e hice una llamada. Enseguida compré mi boleto de avión y esperé lo necesario para abordar. El viaje duró casi dieciocho horas. Llegué exhausto, pero él me recibió en el aeropuerto con una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Bienvenido a Canadá, Yuuri.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_29/01/2017_ **

**_2:45 a.m._ **


	14. Pierce

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**14**

**"Pierce"**

**_Yuuri_ **

J.J. me recibió en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa, no me dejó llegar a ningún hotel y mucho menos que empezara a buscar algún departamento. En un principio me sentí muy avergonzado, pues me estaba ofreciendo vivir en su casa, con su esposa. No estaba seguro de sentirme cómodo con eso. Por lo pronto me llevó a su hogar y me sorprendí al encontrar su casa bastante hogareña y cálida. Isabella nos esperaba con la cena lista.

Todo pasaba ante mis ojos como si no tuviera significado, como si fuera el espectador de mi propia vida y en esos momentos las escenas ante mí ocurrieran de manera rápida y vacía. Mis respuestas a sus amables preguntas eran ambiguas y mecánicas. Quería, pero no lograba poner atención a la charla. Sólo fui consciente de que mañana iríamos al hospital, el resto quedó perdido en algún lugar de mi subconsciente.

Me dieron una linda habitación en el segundo piso, me conmovió ver que Isabella se esmeró en prepararla para mí. Eso hacía que me sintiera importante y querido. Muy pronto les agarré un cariño que jamás en la vida me había imaginado que llegaría a tenerles. ¡Por Dios, se trataba de J.J.! El participante más difícil de tratar, y ahora me encontraba viviendo bajo su techo.

Antes de dormir recordé que debía avisarle a mi familia que me encontraba bien. No me atreví a decirles dónde estaba y no lo haría, pues podrían decirle a Viktor, en especial Mari-neechan, ella parecía querer más a Viktor que a su propio hermano.

Después de mandar el mensaje pensé que al fin podría dedicarme a descansar, pero... fue imposible. Las memorias de todo lo que hice durante el día llegaron a mi mente y el golpe más fuerte fue recordar algo muy doloroso: había roto con Viktor, ya no éramos pareja. Le dije que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de él, un tiempo en el cual no seríamos nada.

No lo soporté y mis lágrimas salieron por borbotones. Lloré amargamente en silencio hasta caer rendido al sueño.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano para ir al hospital. Me avergoncé mucho cuando Isabella fue a despertarme, y es que no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, a pesar de saber que debía madrugar, así que no pude evitar quedarme dormido. Luego de ducharme y vestirme, bajé y desayuné con ellos.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer después de visitar al médico? —inquirió J.J. con una sonrisa.

—Uhm... no lo sé.

—Mi banda y yo practicaremos un rato después de mediodía, si quieres puedes ir a oírnos.

No supe cómo responderle que no, no estaba de ánimo para nada de esas cosas.

—Cariño, Yuuri debe estar cansado por el viaje, no lo obligues a oírte cantar —soltó una risilla.

—Oh, es verdad —enrojeció muy levemente—. Lo siento, Yuuri. Quizás podríamos salir para que conozcas los alrededores.

—No se preocupen por mí —sonreí, mirándolos a ambos—. Ya bastante hacen con aceptarme en su casa, se los agradezco mucho.

—De acuerdo... —suspiró—. Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírnoslo.

—Así será —sonreí.

La visita al médico fue más tediosa de lo que imaginé. No creí sentirme tan incómodo dentro de un hospital. Apenas pusimos un pie dentro, sentí cómo el olor a desinfectante golpeaba mi nariz con fuerza. El olor, los sonidos, todo eso me provocaba unos nervios muy extraños, sin mencionar que mis manos no dejaban de sudar.

El doctor se presentó: Patrick Chan, neurólogo. A diferencia del doctor Yuzuru, éste médico se veía mucho mayor. La visita fue rápida, explicó que había visto mi accidente a través de televisión, también mi pronta recuperación y la evolución que había tenido. Se dijo ser fan del patinaje artístico y prometió hacer todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero antes que nada necesitaba una serie exhaustiva de exámenes clínicos y análisis, para ello necesitaría estar casi todo un día entero en el hospital, por lo cual dijo que me daría un tiempo de espera para que me organizara y eligiera una fecha en mi calendario.

—Que sea esta misma semana —dije con decisión—. No quiero esperar más.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Empezaremos cuanto antes.

**_Días después..._ **

Estaba esperando a que me hicieran unos estudios en el hospital, cuando de pronto entró una llamada a mi celular. Era Yurio, no dudé en contestarle, pero luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

—Yurio... —suspiré—. No te enfades, verás...

—Me dijiste que arreglarían sus diferencias, que hablarías con él y que lo escucharías ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Estás con él? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—El idiota regresó a casa desde hace unos días, pero no se dignó a avisarle a nadie. Ha estado encerrado en su departamento por días y no ha salido para nada, no me abre la puerta y tampoco contesta mis llamadas. Sé que está ahí porque escucho su celular sonando y porque hace ruido a veces al caminar. ¡Pero no sale! Y no sé qué demonios pasó entre ustedes ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que vengas a ayudarme cuanto antes. El viejo está loco. Hemos escuchado que rompe cosas allí dentro. Nos preocupa.

—Lo siento, Yurio. No puedo regresar

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó seriamente, con lentitud.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¡Maldición, cerdo! No me digas que estás con el imbécil de J.J. ¡Demonios! Yuuri Katsuki, me estás obligando a ir a Canadá sólo para...

—No estoy en Canadá —suspiré, fastidiado—. Y no puedo ir con Viktor porque él y yo hemos terminado. Tengo que irme. Adiós —corté la llamada antes de que escuchara mi llanto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la enfermera luego de entrar al pequeño consultorio donde me había cambiado a una bata incómoda de hospital.

—Sí —me limpié las furtivas lágrimas y acomodé mejor la bata sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Está listo para el examen? —sonrió un poco y me mostró la silla de ruedas. Tenía que sentarme allí para que me llevaran a hacer una resonancia. Miré a esa cosa con enfado y la amable enfermera pareció notarlo—. Lo siento, sé que no la necesita, pero es por mero protocolo.

Terminé accediendo. Fue inevitable que recordara mi tiempo en el hospital, los días en que usaba esa silla, las veces en que era cargado por Viktor porque él sabía cuánto odiaba usarla. Viktor... se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Inevitablemente recordé la llamada de Yurio. Dijo que estaba encerrado en su casa y no salía ¿Estaría bien? Me preocupaba.

Lo traje en mente durante todo el día, pensando en cómo habrían sido las cosas si en vez de Canadá estuviera en Rusia, junto a Viktor mientras me apoyaba en cada paso de mi recuperación. De nuevo se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

Me hicieron la resonancia, después una tomografía y más estudios de los cuales no lograba recordar el nombre. También extrajeron sangre de mi brazo, logrando con eso que odiara más las agujas. En fin... pasé todo el día en ese aburrido hospital, solo. J.J. se había ofrecido a acompañarme, pero tuve que negarme, pues sabía que tenía cosas qué hacer, como practicar, sí, él participaría en el GPF de este año.

**_Días después..._ **

Estaba por cumplir una semana aquí, en Toronto, y no me había dignado a salir a pasear ni un minuto. Todo el tiempo había estado encerrado en casa, específicamente en mi habitación, esperando a que el doctor Chan me mandara llamar para que me dijera si tenía o no probabilidades de recuperarme por completo.

Quise despejar un poco la mente, así que me puse ropa deportiva y salí a caminar un rato. Mi mente se despejó casi por completo cuando se me ocurrió introducirme al bosque, sabía que era peligroso, pero no pude evitarlo. Se sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad en medio de aquel bosque que después de caminar varios kilómetros, decidí tumbarme sobre el montón de hojas húmedas que había en el suelo. Me acosté bocarriba, con los brazos y piernas totalmente extendidas, mirando hacia el cielo. Fue entonces que me sentí un ser muy pequeño e insignificante en esta Tierra.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con ese aire tan puro, muy diferente a la contaminación a la que estaba acostumbrado en casa.

No había ruido alguno. Sólo el trinar de algunas aves de canto se hacía presente, eso y el leve murmullo de las hojas de los inmensos árboles meciéndose al suave ritmo del viento. Por un momento, sólo por un momento me permití disfrutar de esa agradable experiencia, puse mi mente en blanco y me dediqué por completo a apreciar todo a mi alrededor: las hojas húmedas debajo de mi cuerpo, las palmas de mis manos tocando la tierra levemente mojada por la brisa de la mañana, el aire puro entrando por mi nariz y el viento acariciando mi piel, sin mencionar el agradable aroma a pino que inundaba todo el ambiente.

Por un momento me sentí pleno, lleno, en paz.

O al menos así fue hasta que un estúpido pensamiento atravesó mi mente: "Me gustaría que Viktor estuviera disfrutando lo mismo que yo".

Demonios.

Y entonces el timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Miré la pantalla de éste y dudé en contestar. De todas maneras lo hice. Enseguida su voz –extrañamente seria- se escuchó.

—Cerdo. Estoy preocupado por Viktor.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté, incorporándome hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No quería alarmarme, pero no pude evitarlo.

—No lo sé. Al fin salió de su departamento, pero ha estado embriagándose últimamente. Eso no es común en él, al menos no de esta forma. Me imagino que fue un idiota contigo y quizás no quieras saber nada de él, pero... me preocupa.

Eso bastó para que cualquier atisbo de paz se escapara de mi ser. En su lugar apareció una profunda preocupación. Yo estaba aquí, en Canadá, disfrutando de ese hermoso ecosistema mientras él estaba encerrado en su casa, emborrachándose. Me dolió de sólo imaginarlo. Por mi mente pasó la idea de ir y hablar con él, solucionar las cosas. Toda la semana había estado con ese pensamiento, mi interior era un "tira y afloja" entre mi corazón y mi mente; a veces mi corazón parecía ir ganando, como ahora, pero había momentos en que mi mente tiraba fuertemente de esa "soga" dejando derrumbado a mi pobre corazón.

—Quisiera poder hacer algo por él —hice un gran esfuerzo para que no me temblara la voz—, pero no soy el indicado. Además... no puedo regresar, no aún. Así que te pido por favor que cuides muy bien de Viktor, por favor —sonó casi como una súplica, me sentí a punto de romper en llanto, pero no lo dejé escuchar más, pues colgué la llamada de inmediato.

Luego de esa llamada regresé a casa, agotado mentalmente de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Pero cuando llegué estaban Isabella Y J.J. esperándome.

—Yuuri, tenemos que ir cuanto antes al hospital —mi amigo me miró con mucha emoción.

—Ya tienen tus resultados —agregó Isabella—. Y al parecer son muy buenas noticias.

—¿Qué...? —se me fue el aliento.

Salimos de casa y nos fuimos directo al hospital en el auto de JJ.

Ya en el consultorio del doctor...

—Volverás a patinar —fueron las palabras del médico.

—Oh por Dios —no cabía en mí de la impresión.

—Tienes un setenta por ciento de probabilidades, muchas más que hace unos meses. ¿Ves esto aquí? —señaló las imágenes de los estudios—. Tu cerebro se recuperó bastante bien. Hay algunas áreas dañadas que no podrán regenerarse, pero son muy pequeñas. El resto de tus síntomas los podremos tratar con terapias y sesiones de fisioterapia.

—¿Se refiere a los espasmos?

Asintió.

—Eso no se borrará de la noche a la mañana. Necesitarás meses de intensas terapias, será difícil, pero podrás lograrlo —sonrió—. Ayer me puse en contacto con tu médico en Japón. Se sorprendió al saber que estás aquí, pero pareció satisfecho y me explicó detalladamente tu caso. También me hizo un comentario sobre tu vista.

—Oh, sí... —me sentí incómodo, después de todo J.J. e Isabella estaban acompañándome, pero el médico pareció notarlo y se abstuvo de hacer algún otro comentario.

—Estaremos al pendiente de ella —sonrió levemente—. Por lo pronto me interesa que comiences con el tratamiento cuanto antes —miró a Jean.

—Sí, estuve pensando en ello y ya encontré a la persona indicada —sonrió y yo lo miré sin entender—. Tengo una amiga que está muy involucrada en el ámbito del patinaje, ella es médico, especialista en rehabilitación física. Es quien nos ayuda cuando sufrimos alguna lesión. De verdad es increíble, te la presentaré más tarde.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido para mí. Estaba muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo algo inquieto. Cuando salimos del hospital le dije a J.J. que iría a dar una vuelta. Ellos respetaron mi decisión de andar solo y me dejaron en un parque cercano al hospital, necesitaba caminar, respirar un poco y asimilar esta nueva noticia. Volvería a patinar. Me costaría sangre sudor y lágrimas, literalmente, pero había un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de que volviera a patinar como antes. Eso era mucho para mí, no podía estar más contento y al parecer J.J. se sentía igual, pude notar que suspiraba como si se hubiera quitado una carga bastante pesada de los hombros.

Me siento tan feliz que saqué mi móvil y estuve a punto de llamar a Viktor. Luego recordé que no tenía su número y recordé también nuestra patética situación.

Entonces mi corazón parecía querer ganar la lucha contra mi mente. De pronto toda nuestra pelea y discusión perdió la importancia que tenía en un principio. Me volví consciente de que exageré la situación, pero no pude evitarlo, mi enojo fue demasiado y es que... ¡Ocultarme que tenía una esposa! Pedazo de idiota ¿Cómo no quería me enojara?

Aunque puedo decir lo mismo de mí, vaya que decirle de esa manera que no tenía por qué haberse quedado a mi lado durante esos seis meses. Aún no podía creer que fui tan cruel con él.

Ya, le tenía que hablar. No podía irme del país debido a mi rehabilitación, pero podía pedirle que viniera acá, que necesitaba verlo y disculparme.

Demonios. Seguía olvidando que no tenía su teléfono.

En fin... le mandaré un mensaje a través de facebook.

Ciertamente tenía días de no entrar a ninguna red social, mi mente y corazón eran un caos (aunque lo siguen siendo un poco) y no tenía cabeza para ver cualquier noticia, mucho menos los estados y actualizaciones que a Viktor se le ocurrieran poner.

Pero nadie me preparó para todos los encabezados de revistas en línea, las notas, publicaciones y los journals que aparecían en mi Inicio.

 _"¿Qué pasó con Yuuri Katsuki?"_ era el encabezado de una publicación, entré a la liga que venía al pie de ésta y leí la nota: _"Desde su incidente no volvimos a saber de él. Sólo supimos que despertó del coma, siempre acompañado del gran Viktor Nikiforov, o al menos así fue hasta que nuestras cámaras captaron al pentacampeón en San Petersburgo, acompañado de una hermosa mujer que caminaba tomada de su brazo. Y volvemos a la cuestión ¿Qué pasó con Yuuri Katsuki? Se supone que eran pareja ¿O acaso era una simple treta publicitaria? Esto y más sospechamos al ver que Nikiforov ha andado paseándose con esa desconocida mujer por toda la ciudad"_

La sangre comenzó a hervir bajo mi piel. Mi frustración y enojo inicial volvieron con más fuerza aún. Entonces vi otro encabezado amarillista, y sin importar el efecto que pudiera causar en mí, entré a la liga correspondiente.

_"Katsuki no se ha inscrito en el GPF 2017 ¿Se habrá retirado ya del patinaje? ¿Dónde está y por qué no da la cara? Lo que la gran mayoría sospechamos es que la pareja rompió después de que el japonés confirmara que no puede patinar. Nikiforov no quiso perder más el tiempo y regresó a su país, al lado de esta bella y enigmática mujer"_

Miré las fotos adjuntas.

Mis manos temblaron y mi cuerpo se llenó de una ira indescriptible, tan grande fue que no dudé ni un segundo antes de lanzar mi teléfono lo más lejos posible. Sólo escuché el momento exacto en el que el móvil golpeó contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

 **> >><<<**

Al día siguiente comencé con la rehabilitación. El doctor Chan dijo que cuando antes mejor, y yo no podía estar en desacuerdo con su decisión. Mi enojo y frustración me impulsaban a recuperarme. Quería volver a patinar cuanto antes, necesitaba volver a competir y demostrarle a todas esas personas que me "desahuciaron" en el patinaje que aún podía dar más, no habían visto todo de mí.

Pero como siempre, el mundo parecía conspirar en mi contra.

—¡Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin en persona! Mi nombre es Victoria Clark. Seré tu fisioterapeuta —me extendió una mano sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su nombre: "Victoria" ¿Era en serio?

—Mucho gusto —respondí seriamente, apretando su mano con cortesía. No pude ser más efusivo, de verdad que no pude.

—Bien, comencemos con la sesión. Sígueme.

Entramos a un salón muy parecido a un estudio de baile, sólo que este lugar estaba lleno de colchonetas dispersadas por el suelo, pelotas de hule de diferentes tamaños y espejos cubriendo las paredes, a excepción de una pared, la cual estaba abarcada en su totalidad por un ventanal con una vista muy hermosa hacia el bosque. Había también barras paralelas y muchos artilugios de los cuales no tenía ni idea de su función.

—Antes que nada necesito comprobar tu estado físico. J.J. me dijo que sufres de espasmos luego de una carga de esfuerzo físico.

Asentí.

—Bien, calienta como sueles hacerlo antes de patinar.

Comencé a hacerlo, ella permanecía cerca de mí todo el tiempo, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Luego de quince minutos haciendo mis estiramientos y flexiones, ya podía sentirme algo cansado. Podía aguantar mucho más, pero mis músculos temblaban un poco.

—Ahora quiero que intentes alguna de tus coreografías.

—¿Cómo?

—Has practicado ballet, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

—Anda, hazlo.

Miré su expresión retadora y por un momento me sentí inspirado a hacerlo, sólo para no darle el gusto de repetirme esa orden.

Y así fue como comencé a hacer algunos pasos y movimientos, tal como solía hacerlo en el estudio de Minako-sensei. No era una coreografía en sí, simplemente movía mi cuerpo a como me venía en gana, hacía lo primero que se me venía a la mente. Sentí mis movimientos algo rígidos, mi elasticidad no era la misma, y luego de cinco minutos los espasmos vinieron a mí con fuerza. Caí al suelo y traté de regular mi respiración agitada, los calambres eran tan intensos que me doblaron del dolor. Enseguida sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Déjame ayudarte —se sentó frente a mí en el suelo y estiró una de mis piernas hasta ponerla sobre las suyas. Entonces comenzó a dar un masaje firme en el músculo de mi pantorrilla—. ¿También es en el muslo? —asentí y ella continuó con el masaje. En un principio fue doloroso, pero eso se fue desvaneciendo. Terminó con una pierna y siguió rápidamente con la otra. Noté que hacía presión en ciertos puntos de mi músculo, usaba las puntas de sus delgados dedos—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó con suavidad, yo suspiré lleno de alivio.

—Gracias...

—Necesitarás más sesiones de las que imaginé —murmuró más para sí que para mí, parecía decepcionada, pero su ánimo se renovó de inmediato—. No te preocupes, diseñaré un programa lo suficientemente bueno para que te recuperes cuanto antes. Estoy segura de que no sólo yo deseo verte patinar de nuevo.

—¿Tú me veías patinar?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que sí! —rio y acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su moño alto.

Me avergoncé un poco.

—¿Qué más haremos hoy?

—Nada —se puso de pie y me extendió una mano para que hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Quiere un café? Yo invito.

—Espera... vine aquí para la rehabilitación, no para tomar café —fui un poco rudo, lo noté al ver que su sonrisa amable desaparecía y era sustituida por una expresión muy seria.

—No tiene caso que continuemos hoy, mírate —señaló mis piernas. Apreté los dientes al notar el leve temblor en ellas—. Trabajaremos muy duro, pero por hoy quiero que descanses, mañana temprano te mostraré el plan que tengo para ti —sonrió muy levemente—. Así que haré la pregunta de nuevo: ¿Quieres un café? Ahora tú invitas.

Suspiré y asentí, resignado. Terminamos yendo a la cafetería del hospital.

En otras circunstancias me habría portado amable y muy cordial, pero simple y sencillamente no tenía ganas de fingir ante nadie, por una vez en mi vida quería mostrar lo que sentía realmente. En esos momentos estaba frustrado y aún algo enojado por lo que vi en mi teléfono el día de ayer. Todavía no podía creer que lo había dejado inservible, pero valió la pena, pude desahogarme un poco, pero no lo suficiente. No más "Yuuri feliz".

Compramos el café y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos. La cafetería era muy amplia y cómoda. Todo el hospital tenía grandes ventanales por doquier, fuentes en cada rincón, al igual que plantas y flores en cada parte que mis ojos alanzaban a ver. Al parecer uno de sus propósitos era mantener relajado al paciente, lo cual sería un éxito si todo el lugar no apestara a desinfectante.

En fin... ambos bebimos nuestro café en silencio. Yo admiraba el lugar y ella no me despegaba la mirada de encima. Se empezó a volver incómodo cuando aun bebiendo de su café, seguía con su mirada clavada en mí.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —la miré y ella sólo sonrió, mostrando un poco sus blancos y derechos dientes.

—No sé por qué, pero te imaginaba un poco más alegre y gentil —alzó la ceja—. Eres todo un gruñón —soltó una risilla y yo sólo giré la cabeza hacia uno de los tantos ventanales.

—Las personas cambian —murmuré—. _Cuando te rompen el corazón dejas de ser quien eras_ —pensé.

—Eso es mentira. Uno nunca deja de ser quien es, simplemente atravesamos circunstancias que nos orillan a actuar de manera distinta como reacción a la presión. Pero uno siempre conserva su esencia y tarde o temprano... —me miró enigmáticamente.

—¿Tarde o temprano... qué?

—...esas circunstancias que te presionan a actuar así se esfumarán y conoceré al verdadero Yuuri. Pero lo que me causa una gran curiosidad es ¿Qué te orilló a reaccionar así? —bebió de su taza mientras me dirigía una mirada muy enigmática, o al menos hasta que bajó su vista hacia mis manos.

—¡Pero qué bonita pulsera! —exclamó de pronto, sorprendiéndome por su repentino cambio de humor.

—Es un brazalete —corregí, esperando zanjar el tema con mi actitud cortante.

—Está en ruso... ¿Qué dice?

Suspiré, no pensé que insistiera. Esa mujer no reconocía indirectas.

—"Amor" —bebí una vez más de mi café, terminándolo.

—¡Qué romántico! ¿Te lo dio Viktor?

—¡¿Qué?! —mi corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que escupí todo el café.

—Tu entrenador, ¡Oh! Lo siento, es tu pareja ¿Cierto?

La miré a los ojos unos momentos, fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie.

—Nos vemos mañana —tomé la mochila que traía con un cambio de ropa y me fui.

Decidí no tomar el transporte público para llegar a casa, en vez de eso tomé la ruta larga, caminando.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Toronto, me puse a pensar. No debí reaccionar así con ella, no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me había pasado y sólo me estaba desquitando, pero es que no me esperaba que fuera tan insistente con el tema, al menos no después de ver que me incomodaba.

Miré mi muñeca derecha. No sabía por qué terminé poniéndome ese brazalete. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Bueno, no es como si él me lo hubiera dado, yo lo conseguí, así que... ¿Por qué no usarlo?

 _—Porque lo compraste para él_ —dijo una voz en mi interior.

Sí, soy un gran idiota.

Decidí quitarme el amuleto, pero fue muy difícil, lo había amarrado demasiado bien, tanto que iba a tener que arrancármelo para que pudiera salir, pero no pude, mi mano tembló al momento en que intenté arrancarlo con fuerza.

—Oh, vamos. Si pudiste tirar tu colección de posters es obvio que podrás con esto —me di ánimos a mí mismo. Para ese punto ya me hallaba en medio de la acera, la gente pasaba y se me quedaba viendo raro, pero no me importó. Dediqué el tiempo necesario para desamarrar el maldito brazalete, pero fue imposible, necesitaría tijeras si quería romperlo.

Suspiré y decidí dejarlo por el momento. Lo miré con resentimiento, el maldito brazalete negro parecía burlarse de mí, intacto a pesar de lo mucho que lo estiré para sacármelo; sus letras rojas sólo me recordaban a _él,_ no entendía el idioma, pero estaba seguro de que "люблю" significaba "Amor"

Llegué a la casa, estaba sola. J.J. seguramente estaba entrenando e Isabella quizás habría salido con sus amigas. No tenía hambre, así que subí directo a mi habitación y me tumbé sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. A penas tenía poco más de una semana en Canadá y ya sentía que había transcurrido un año.

Entonces mi mente se ocupó en recordarme lo grosero que fui con Victoria. Mañana me disculparía con ella.

Suspiré y me giré hasta quedar bocabajo, con la almohada presionando todo mi rostro. Cuando la vi me pareció una chica común, como cualquier otra. En un principio no podía creer que ella fuese a ser mi doctora, se veía incluso más joven que yo, lo cual creo es sólo apariencia. Pero dejó de ser común cuando me miró con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa amplia, tan parecida a la de Viktor.

Desde ese momento me fue difícil mirarla sin recordarlo a él, sin mencionar que tenían el mismo grado desbordante de efusividad. Sentí que todo se trataba de una mala broma cuando me dijo su nombre, eso sí que fue un golpe bajo, pero noté que así era en realidad: Victoria Clark.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían nada en común, al menos no físicamente. Ella era de estatura media, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran verdes, casi tan cristalinos como los de Yurio.

¿Entonces por qué me recordaba tanto a él?

Quizás sea que ya estaba alucinando y lo veía en todas partes. Demonios. Tengo que superar eso de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente llegué al hospital con toda la buena intención de disculparme, pero apenas llegué al estudio donde me llevó ayer, la encontré lista y esperándome para comenzar con la sesión.

—Llegas tarde.

—Victoria, son las 7:05 a.m. —me atreví a llamarla por su nombre y a tutearla también.

—Cinco minutos tarde —puso ambas manos en sus caderas, mostrándose inconforme—. No perdamos más el tiempo, deja tus cosas y vamos a comenzar. Tengo un plan listo para ti, pero necesito saber algo antes... ¿Estás dispuesto a esforzarte al máximo? No quiero perder el tiempo con niños llorones.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me conoces.

—Pues déjame hacerlo —me dijo con media sonrisa. Me quedé estático, no supe qué responderle—. Bien, vamos a empezar. Este será tu itinerario: de siete a nueve tendrás fisioterapia en este salón, haremos todos los ejercicios habidos y por haber, la intensidad de ellos irá aumentando conforme avance el tiempo. De nueve a doce estaremos en la piscina, haremos ciertos ejercicios que te mostraré más adelante, éstos te ayudarán a ir eliminando poco a poco tus espasmos, no siempre ocuparemos tres horas, en realidad estoy exagerando, pero si te gusta nadar podrás disfrutar de la piscina un par de horas. Luego de mediodía serás libre. Te recomiendo ir a casa despejarte un poco y comer todo lo que puedas, necesitarás reponer energías. Puedes combinar el trabajo de la mañana con ejercicios en la tarde, tales como salir a correr, ir al gimnasio, patinar sobre el asfalto, andar en bici, en fin, lo que te venga en gana. El punto es que siempre estés en movimiento ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y cuándo veré a un entrenador para que evalué mi estado mientras patino?

—Lo estás viendo ahora.

Miré a mi alrededor, hasta entonces fui consciente de que se refería a ella.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Patinas?

—¡Por supuesto! —casi se ofendió—. Te lo demostraré más adelante —frunció el ceño, viéndose muy chistosa. Sí, la había ofendido.

—¿Entonces, comenzamos ya?

—Tranquilo, pequeño conejito —me guiñó un ojo. ¿"Pequeño conejito"? ¿Pues qué edad creía que tenía?

La sesión dio inicio y debía admitir que fue exhaustiva. Todo comenzó conmigo recostado sobre una colchoneta y con ella sosteniendo una pequeña pelota entre sus manos, enseguida me pidió que presionara con la punta del pie la pelota, una y otra y otra vez. Se veía simple, pero después de tres minutos eso se volvió doloroso. Hizo lo mismo con mi otro pie y enseguida pasamos a otro ejercicio.

Había momentos en los que me llenaba de dolor por los calambres, pero ella actuaba rápido y me daba ese masaje mágico que había aplicado ayer en mis músculos, de verdad parecía magia, pues desaparecían muy pronto.

No creí que fuera posible, pero terminé transpirando mucho después de esas dos horas intensas.

—A la ducha —me ordenó—. Y ponte tu traje de baño, te veo en la piscina.

Suspiré y sólo asentí.

Cuando llegué a la piscina me la encontré esperándome ya dentro de ella. Se veía chistosa con ese traje de baño conformado por un short de licra y una blusa deportiva de manga corta, de la misma tela.

Entré al agua, notando lo tibia y agradable que estaba. Sentí cómo mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse al instante. Entonces ella me pidió que tomara asiento en una orilla, donde había ya asientos bajo el agua, preparados para este tipo de sesiones.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Dame tu pie.

Esas palabras me trajeron recuerdos gratos que en estos momentos sólo podían sentirse como puñaladas al corazón. Sin embargo, no la dejé darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente y sólo le hice caso. Entonces empezó la sesión. Sinceramente esto era mucho más agradable que el ejercicio de hace rato. Era relajante sentir sus pequeñas manos masajeando desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis muslos. Podía sentir incluso que me estaba quedando dormido, o al menos así fue hasta que sentí un jalón en mi pierna que enseguida me dejó sumergido en la piscina, haciendo que tragara mucha agua.

—¡O-oye! —exclamé mientras tosía—.¡¿Quieres ahogarme?!

—Te estabas quedando dormido —me golpeó en la cabeza con un churro de esos que se usan para flotar—. Toma, ponlo entre tus piernas y dale diez vueltas a la piscina, haz como que corres.

—No necesito eso, sé nadar.

—Oh, discúlpeme, señor habilidoso —volvió a golpearme con ese flotador rosa—. Esto no es sólo para que flotes, es para que tus piernas hagan el ejercicio que tengo planeado ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, quince vueltas.

—¡Dijiste diez hace rato!

—Tú lo has dicho: "hace rato".

No quise discutirle más a esta mujer, era capaz de aumentarme las vueltas.

Creo que subestimé ese ejercicio, pues era más cansado intentar avanzar con eso entre las piernas que nadar de modo libre.

—Terminamos ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó luego de hora y media de ejercicio en el agua.

—Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado —jadeé.

—Es normal —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Tienes hora y media más para disfrutar de la piscina, claro, si quieres.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie? —pregunté, de pronto.

—Oh, eso —sonrió—. J.J. me dijo que siempre preferías entrenar o calentar lejos de la vista de otras personas, por eso decidí reservar el gimnasio y la piscina por las mañanas —sonrió y miró su reloj—. Ya me tengo que ir, pero tú quédate y disfruta del agua un rato más —revolvió mis cabellos y salió del agua, dejándome solo.

—Victoria —la llamé antes de que se fuera. Ella se detuvo y se giró para verme con una linda sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo y... —desvié la mirada—. Discúlpame por cómo te he tratado. No suelo ser así, sólo... sólo estoy pasando por un momento difícil, espero puedas entender.

—No tienes de qué disculparte —me mostró una sonrisa diferente a las demás, era serena y sincera—. Todos hemos pasado por una ruptura amorosa en algún momento —se encogió de hombros y salió de allí antes de que yo pudiera gritar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabe...?

En fin. Decidí disfrutar del agua a mis anchas. Nadé por casi media hora más, hasta que me aburrí y salí de la piscina. Fui a ducharme y regresé a casa, estaba hambriento.

Y así se creó una rutina para mí: despertaba antes del amanecer, a las siete de la mañana me encontraba ya en el hospital, y como siempre, ella llegaba antes que yo. Una vez llegué media hora antes y ella ya estaba esperándome ¿Acaso esa mujer no dormía? En fin... luego tenía mi sesión de terapia en el agua, Victoria se iba y yo me quedaba a nadar un rato antes de ir a casa a comer. Y tal como ella sugirió en un principio: decidí salir a correr.

Correr en el bosque había resultado muy reconfortante para mí. Mi mente se despejaba y todo perdía importancia, mi única preocupación era poner un pie delante del otro sin trastabillar. Pasaba horas corriendo, al menos hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas.

Luego de un mes comencé a notar el increíble cambio en mí. La resistencia de mi cuerpo era mayor, los espasmos tardaban más en llegar y las sesiones con Victoria eran cada vez más intensas. Mi rutina cambió sólo un poco, pues J.J. me convenció de acompañarlo al gimnasio todas las tardes. Algunos días lo acompañaba, en otros prefería ir al bosque a correr.

Inevitablemente mi cuerpo cambió. Me veía en el espejo y casi no podía reconocerme. Ya no era escuálido, mucho menos un cerdito. Había encontrado el balance y me gustaba el resultado.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta la relación con mi doctora iba mejorando. Ambos nos comunicábamos mejor, sin embargo, aún no me atrevía a platicar con ella sobre cosas más profundas. Todas nuestras conversaciones se limitaban al ámbito trivial.

Al menos hasta ese día.

Llegué diez minutos antes de las siete e increíblemente no estaba en el gimnasio. Sonreí. Algún día debía quedarse dormida o algo, no podía ser tan perfecta.

Dejé mis cosas donde siempre y decidí tumbarme sobre una colchoneta, tome mi nuevo celular y entré a las redes sociales. Me sentí tranquilo cuando los medio decidieron dejarnos en paz a Viktor y a mí, al parecer se cansaron al no encontrar información mía. Eso me costó mucho trabajo, pues mi familia no sabía dónde me encontraba, tampoco mis amigos, ni siquiera Yurio o Phichit, y debía admitir que los extrañaba mucho. Había sido sólo un mes, pero se sentía como una eternidad.

Y entonces comencé a preocuparme. Lo había bloqueado de mi mente y ahora aparecía como relámpago en ella: Yurio me llamó hace un mes, diciéndome lo mal que se encontraba Viktor, dijo que se emborrachaba y que rompía cosas en su casa.

¿Estará bien?

Esperaba que sí, a pesar de todo no le deseaba ningún mal.

Debo admitir que esperaba verlo aquí en uno o dos días desde que hui de Japón. Pero también debía ser realista, fui muy cruel con él y tampoco le dejé las suficientes pistas sobre mi destino. Por eso ahora me encontraba al otro lado del mundo, prácticamente solo.

Me incorporé de un salto cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

—Oh, ya estás aquí —me miró, sorprendida—. Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde —sonrió un poquito, pero evitó el contacto con mi mirada en todo momento. Se apresuró a dejar sus cosas en un rincón y se fue a buscar el material necesario para comenzar la sesión. Mientras hacia todo eso no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada. Estaba distinta, su cabello castaño estaba por primera vez suelto ¡Era muy largo! Y nunca lo había notado debido al moño alto que siempre usaba. Pero no sólo eso era distinto, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando.

—Victoria —puse mi mano en su hombro y ella dio un respingo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no fue como las de siempre, se veía triste—. Comencemos con la sesión, ya nos retrasamos mucho.

Podría atribuirlo a mis pocas ganas de hacer ejercicio el día de hoy, o tal vez al hecho de que no había alcanzado a desayunar, pues se me ocurrió una idea un poco loca.

—¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? Yo invito

—Pero, tu sesión...

—No pasará nada porque no la haga un día ¿O sí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces vayamos por algo de comer.

—La cafetería está cerrada —murmuró.

—Vayamos a buscar algo abierto allá afuera.

Sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron un poco. Sí, tampoco tenía ganas de trabajar hoy. Quizás era preocupación hacia ella, después de todo le debía mucho por la dedicación que le había puesto a mi caso. O quizás sólo era curiosidad al encontrar esa nueva faceta suya. Era extraño verla indefensa y vulnerable.

Encontramos un acogedor restaurant a la vuelta de la esquina, pedimos un par de tazas de café y algo para desayunar. El sitio estaba solo. Éramos los únicos locos que querían desayunar pancakes a las siete de la mañana.

Entonces no supe qué más hacer o decir. Usualmente yo era al que consolaban, no el consolador.

Victoria estaba frente a mí, con ambas manos en su taza de café, mirándola como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo. Esperé a que hablara, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se animara a soltar palabra alguna.

—Gracias por invitarme —murmuró bajito, aún con cierto atisbo de tristeza en su mirada.

—No hay problema —suspiré—. Victoria... no soy bueno en estas cosas, no sé dar palabras de ánimo, pero si necesitas hablar... es decir, no nos conocemos realmente y quizás sea extraño que te diga esto, pero si quieres, tú puedes decirme lo que te aflige y... —me puse nervioso, no sabía qué más decir, estaba prácticamente balbuceando—...y si quieres puedo escucharte, ya sabes, como amigos.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas.

—Yuuri... —se limpió el rostro lo antes posible—. Lo siento, soy tu doctora, no debería de involucrar mi vida personal con un paciente.

—Estamos fuera del hospital. En este momento no soy tu paciente, soy tu...¿Conocido?

Sin proponérmelo logré que soltara una leve risita.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Lo que pasa es que anoche descubrí que mi novio me engañaba. Llevaba con él casi cinco años, así que... es difícil.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho.

—Gracias —apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, mirando su café—. Tuve que cortar con la relación, nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil. Pero soy fuerte —sonrió—. Sé que lo superaré.

—Es muy difícil —murmuré—. Vaya que lo sé.

—¿Te ha pasado?

—Hace poco.

—¿Con Viktor?

La miré, sorprendido, aunque no debería sentirme así. Lo mío con Viktor se hizo público mundialmente.

—Lo siento, quizás no debí preguntar —se disculpó.

—No, está bien —suspiré—. No he hablado con nadie al respecto. Quizás es momento de que lo deje ir —apreté la taza entre mis manos—. Sí, Viktor y yo éramos pareja, más bien... prometidos. Él me ocultó algo muy grave, me dañó mucho y yo terminé con él. Simplemente hui al otro lado del mundo —sonreí con tristeza—. Y fui un iluso al creer que él vendría por mí.

—Lo siento. En verdad ustedes hacían muy bonita pareja.

—Eso no ayuda mucho —murmuré dentro de un suspiro.

—¡Lo siento! —se avergonzó—. Es que... yo tampoco soy muy buena consolando a la gente —suspiró—. Entonces, los dos tenemos el corazón roto.

—Al parecer así es.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

Quizás fue un error comenzar a hablar de eso. Me dolía más de lo que imaginé.

—Lloré hasta que mis lágrimas se acabaron, pero siento que no es suficiente. La herida sigue latente.

—Sé lo que es eso.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos y como un par de locos se echaron a reír.

—Estúpidos hombres —masculló Victoria, aun riendo un poco.

—Soy hombre, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, pero estás enamorado de uno, así que di junto conmigo: Estúpidos hombres.

—Estúpido Viktor —dije y ella rio más.

—Me caes bien, pequeño conejo.

—No me llames así, me siento como un niño cuando lo haces.

—Eres un niño.

—No te vez mayor que yo.

—Vaya que lo soy —sonrió misteriosamente—. Tengo veinticinco, los cumplí poco antes de que llegaras al país.

Casi me voy de espaldas.

—Eres mayor que yo sólo unos meses —refunfuñé—. No puedes presumir de eso —alcé una ceja.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que sea mayor —rio, muy pronto me contagió su risa. Vaya, tenía tanto de no reír así, y menos por una tontería como ésa.

**_Un mes más tarde..._ **

Octubre llegó demasiado rápido. Las cosas cambiaron un poco. Mi ánimo mejoró bastante desde que Victoria y yo nos hicimos más cercanos. Encontramos muchas cosas que teníamos en común, entre ellas el patinaje y la música, también el hecho de que ambos teníamos roto el corazón por una relación fallida, eso nos unió y pronto nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Un mes atrás, Victoria consideró que era el momento adecuado para que pusiera un pie de nuevo sobre el hielo. Obviamente me prohibió hacer cualquier pirueta o salto. Por más de una semana me dejó andar en la pista con la condición de que simplemente me deslizara de un lado a otro. Cuando al fin me acoplé de nuevo al hielo, me dio permiso de intentar hacer algunos pasos, cuando vio que todo iba en orden, permitió que intentara un salto. Sí, había sido un completo fiasco al principio, pero después de varios intentos lo logré.

**_Flash back_ **

—No hay espasmos, Vicky, ¡No hay espasmos! —agitado y aún emocionado, me deslicé hasta llegar donde ella y la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. Y ¡Es que no podía estar más feliz! Aún no recuperaba mi condición física completa, pero podía patinar sin problema alguno.

—Me da gusto verte tan feliz —murmuró, dentro del abrazo—. Te has esforzado bastante, te lo mereces.

**_Fin flash back_ **

Ahora, en octubre, se dará inicio a las competencias de patinaje. En un par de días se llevará a cabo la competencia aquí en Canadá para decidir quién irá a la siguiente etapa en Rusia, y luego en Barcelona, la gran final.

Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, hace un año seguía preparándome junto con Viktor para participar. Me hubiera encantado calificar para esa competencia, pero era imposible. Me había recuperado casi por completo, pero aún estaba el asunto de mi vista, también el hecho de que no tenía ningún tema preparado.

Suspiré.

Ya sería en el próximo año.

No lo había pensado antes, pero el hecho de que hubiera competencia de patinaje aquí, conllevaba un gran sacrificio para mí, pues no podía salir libremente por temor a ser reconocido por alguien, había mucha gente de distintas partes del mundo. Ahora quisiera saber quiénes fueron asignados a este país, para saber qué tanto debía esconderme para prevenir que alguien me viera. Aún no quería que supieran dónde estaba.

Hace unos días disminuimos la rehabilitación a la mitad del tiempo, pues ya no era tan necesario pasar por todo ese tipo de ejercicios, ahora me enfocaba más en practicar sobre el hielo y ballet también, salía a correr más horas y pasaba más tiempo en el gimnasio con J.J. Pero ahora que había mucha gente del ámbito del patinaje decidí limitarme un poco, haciendo ejercicio en casa y corriendo en el bosque.

 **> >><<<**

Faltaban sólo un par de días para que el primer encuentro entre patinadores diera inicio. Las asignaciones habían sido hechas, todos mis amigos participarían, a excepción de Viktor y Yurio. Ninguno de los dos se registró en la competencia. Eso me preocupó más de lo que imaginé.

Aceleré el paso.

Corría sin descanso por entre los pinos y árboles de mi bosque favorito. Desde que vi las asignaciones y la ausencia de ellos dos... algo me dolía en el pecho, sentía una angustia poco propia de mí. En Canadá participarían nadie más y nadie menos que: J.J. y Minami. Sí, me sorprendí mucho al ver que participaría y que vendría al país.

Seguí corriendo por el bosque, inhalando y exhalando el húmedo y helado aire. Victoria se había ofrecido en acompañarme a correr, pero sinceramente no creía que resistiera esto, si en algo le podía ganar era en resistencia.

Di la vuelta en una pendiente algo inclinada y... demonios, el suelo estaba muy húmedo y las hojas sólo hacían que el suelo fuera más resbaladizo. Sí, trastabillé y caí al piso. En el trayecto al suelo logré doblarme un poco el tobillo y mi cara también dio de lleno contra un montón de hojas.

—¡Maldición! —intenté levantarme, pero un pulsátil dolor en mi tobillo derecho me impidió dar un paso más.

Tuve que quedarme sentado en un tronco volteado, esperando a que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Cuando logré calmarme, miré a mi alrededor y los nervios volvieron a mí. Estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, nadie sabía con exactitud dónde me encontraba y J.J. e Isabella estaban tan ocupados que quizás no notarían mi ausencia hasta dentro de unas horas, además de que solía llegar tarde a la casa. ¡Demonios! Si no salía de aquí por mi cuenta, no saldría jamás.

Bien. Cálmate Yuuri, cálmate y piensa. Algo debía poder hacer. Por lo pronto debía esperar a que el dolor en mi tobillo disminuyera, luego intentaré caminar de regreso a la ciudad y... ¡Mi teléfono! Pero qué idiota, podía llamar a J.J. y... mierda, no tenía señal.

Entonces me quedé sentado, bajo la brisa del atardecer. El clima era cada vez más frío y el ocaso no tardaría en aparecer. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si no hacía algo pronto terminaría siendo devorado por los animales del bosque.

Hablando de animales...

Escuché el crujido de ramas y hojas siendo pisadas, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. ¿Sería este mi fin?

—¡Hasta que te encuentro!

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies, dejando mi rostro más pálido todavía.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? Y.... —iba a preguntar más, pero se me echó encima, abrazándome con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Yo sabía que estabas en Canadá! Me lo dijiste en Hasetsu, pero en ese entonces no estabas muy seguro de tu decisión —se separó y me miró a los ojos, emocionado—. Desde un principio sospeché que te habrías venido para acá, pero no pude venir debido a mi entrenamiento. Oh Yuuri-kun, me dejaste muy preocupado —reprochó—. Además, prometiste verme competir, también darme consejos y enseñarme todo lo que sabías.

—Es verdad —me avergoncé un poco—. Lo siento mucho, es que pasaron tantas cosas ese día —recordé la pelea con Viktor—. Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa.

—No te preocupes. Imagino que no la has pasado muy bien estos meses —murmuró con tristeza—. No sé qué pasó entre Viktor y tú, pero...

—Nada, no pasó nada importante. Simplemente ya no existe un "Viktor y yo" no somos nada —dije, con algo de despecho.

**_Narradora._ **

Minami no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Estaba feliz en cierta parte debido a que su amor platónico estaba libre, pero esa tristeza y dolor en sus ojos le decían cuánto estaba sufriendo en realidad.

—Y no rompiste tu promesa. Estás muy en tiempo para cumplirla. Precisamente estoy aquí porque esta fue mi asignación. Competiré aquí —quiso cambiar el tema. Notó cómo Yuuri se ponía feliz.

—Lo sé, sabía que vendrías.

—¿Irás a verme?

—Sí... —respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos—. Pero no quiero que los demás se enteren de que estoy aquí. Ya te platicaré todo con más tranquilidad, pero por lo pronto no quiero ser reconocido y mucho menos que los medios me encuentren.

—Está bien —lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó de pronto.

—Sé que te gusta correr, y más en la naturaleza, por eso me adentré en el bosque.

—¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?! —le regañó y el otro sólo rio.

—Yo debería decirte lo mismo. Por cierto ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

—Me torcí el tobillo.

—¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si no vengo por ti?! —se espantó—. ¿Y eres tú el que me regaña por entrar solo al bosque? —refunfuñó—. No tienes remedio, Yuuri-kun —caminó hacia él y le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba un poco delante de él.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Sube.

—Pero...

—No podrás regresar así.

Tenía razón. No le quedó de otra más que aceptar y subirse a su espalda. Era gracioso ver que un joven de diecinueve años estuviera cargando en su espalda a uno de casi veinticinco, pero eso nadie lo notaría, pues Yuuri se veía más pequeño que su amigo, quien había crecido bastante en ese año, sin contar que se veía mayor de lo que era, todo lo contrario al japonés.

Yuuri se sentía muy apenado con el joven, pero éste no dejaba de gritar internamente, nunca había tenido a su ídolo tan cerca de sí, era como un sueño haciéndose realidad. Lo mejor de todo fue... poner las manos bajo su trasero, eso fue tan...

Agradecía que no pudiera ver su rostro, pues no podía estar más rojo.

—Estás empapado, Yuuri-kun ¿Tenías mucho rato ahí?

—Un par de horas.

—¡Eres un inconsciente! Imagínate lo que hubiera ocurrido si no vengo por ti.

—Sería hombre muerto.

—¡No lo digas! —casi sollozó y Yuuri sólo pudo reír suavemente.

—Lo siento —acomodó su cabeza contra la espalda del menor, cuyo cuerpo entero se estremeció al notarlo—. Lamento ser una carga —murmuró luego de unos diez minutos de viaje.

—No lo eres —respondió con seriedad.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, prácticamente hasta que salieron del bosque. Durante todo el camino Minami no dejaba de pensar en el día en que supo que Yuuri se había ido de Japón. Un día después de habérselo topado en la playa, decidió ir a ver cómo estaba. A juzgar por la reacción del ruso aquel día, supuso que Viktor y Yuuri habrían tenido una gran pelea. Pero nunca se esperó que fuera tan grande como para terminar en algo así. Desde entonces sospechó que su amigo estaría en Canadá, y dicho y hecho, ahí estaba.

—Me preocupé mucho por ti, Yuuri-kun. Me moría por saber cómo te encontrabas. Después de lo de Viktor y tú... —silenció al sentir que se movía, incómodo—... lo siento, no debería hablar sobre ello ¿Cierto?

—Es sólo que aún duele... duele recordarlo.

El corazón del joven se apachurró.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? —preguntó, para saber hacia dónde ir.

—Está retirado de aquí, tomemos un taxi —desde la espalda del pequeño hizo la señal al ver que uno se aproximaba por la avenida.

—Pero... ¿No prefieres que vayamos al hospital? Tu tobillo se dobló y...

—No creo que sea grave, con un poco de hielo cesará la inflamación.

El taxi se paró frente a ellos.

—Minami-kun.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes bajarme?

—¡Oh! Sí, sí. Lo siento —lo bajó con cuidado y ambos ingresaron al taxi.

El rubio japonés se llevó una enorme sorpresa al saber que se estaba hospedando con J.J., la leyenda canadiense del patinaje.

—¡No sabía que eran amigos! Al menos no después del accidente.

—Él y su esposa han sido muy buenos conmigo. Desearía rentar un departamento para no molestarlos más, pero todos mis ahorros se están yendo en el pago de mi rehabilitación y en lo poco que apoyo en la casa —se rascó la nuca con vergüenza.

Llegaron a la casa e Isabella se espantó al ver a Yuuri lesionado.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! —exclamó, ayudando al rubio para que dejaran a Yuuri en el sillón más cercano.

—Es una larga historia —sonrió de medio lado—. Pero estoy bien, sólo me torcí un poco el tobillo.

—¿Quieres que llame a Victoria? O puedo llevarte al hospital, J.J. dejó su auto y...

—Gracias, Isabella —sonrió, un poco avergonzado—. Pero estoy bien, sólo necesito cambiarme la ropa mojada y descansar un poco.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

—Oh... ¿Y tú eres...? —miró a Minami.

—¡Minami Kenjiro! —saludó con una pequeña reverencia, un poco avergonzado.

—Si no fuera por él, seguiría en medio del bosque.

—Muchas gracias, Minami —sonrió cálidamente.

—No hay de qué —se rascó la nuca y miró a su amor platónico—. En ese caso, creo que mejor me voy, ¡pero mañana vendré a verte! ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —soltó una risilla al ver el entusiasmo del joven. Ambos intercambiaron teléfonos y se despidieron.

Entonces Minami se fue. Isabella mandó a Katsuki a tomar un baño y le llevó una compresa congelada para su tobillo inflamado, acompañado de un té caliente para evitar el resfriado.

—No tienes por qué molestarte —aceptó la taza de té. Ya estaba en cama, con el tobillo alzado y cubierto por la compresa fría.

—No es ninguna molestia —sonrió con calidez—. Además, J.J. vive lesionándose, ya estoy preparada para estas situaciones —rio un poco—. Iré a la planta baja, si necesitas algo sólo avísame.

—Gracias.

**_Días después..._ **

El tiempo de la competencia se llegó. Minami y J.J. estaban listos, esperando su turno para salir a la pista, mientras tanto, al fondo de las butacas, lejos de todo el público, Yuuri Katsuki miraba la competencia en silencio. Portaba gorro y una gabardina oscura, intentando pasar desapercibido. Desde ahí le dio muchos ánimos al jovencito, quien había estado enormemente nervioso antes de que diera inicio la competencia.

Victoria decidió acompañarlo, ella era amante del patinaje y no se lo perdería por nada.

—Muero por verte patinar de nuevo —murmuró la castaña, así de pronto, sentada en la butaca lateral a la de Yuuri.

—¿En serio? —se sintió un poco cohibido.

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque no lo creas, soy una gran fan tuya.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sonrojó.

—Vaya —rio un poco—. Te vez adorable con el rostro sonrojado, pequeño conejo.

—Oh cállate —rodó los ojos, aún avergonzado.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creerte que tienes fans loquitas por ti? —rio un poco—. Hombre, si tienes a todo un club detrás de ti. Creo que te hace falta entrar más seguido a las redes sociales. Te darías cuenta del alboroto que están haciendo por encontrarte. De verdad que nadie sabe tu paradero, Yuuri Katsuki.

—Y así debe seguir.

—¿No piensas volver a hablar con Viktor?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no te has quitado ese brazalete? —lo molestó.

—No me lo dio él.

—Uhmm...

Ambos dirigieron la vista de nuevo a la pista. Mirando la coreografía de cada concursante. El turno de cada patinador duró muy poco, al menos ante la perspectiva de Yuuri, quien sintió que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, pues JJ había obtenido ya el primer lugar y Minami el tercero. Ambos tenían ya un pase directo a la siguiente fase, la cual fue cambiada y justo ahora anunciaron que la sede sería en nada más y nada menos que en Rusia.

Faltaba un mes para que la siguiente fase se llevase a cabo, así que Minami tomó la decisión de quedarse en Canadá. Quería que Yuuri lo entrenara y le enseñara todo lo posible durante ese tiempo. Incluso se ofreció a rentar departamento junto con él para dividir la paga y que fuera más accesible. Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo, pero J.J. e Isabella no querían dejarlo ir tan fácil, le insistieron en que se quedara, pero Yuuri les explicó sus razones y no pudieron negarse. Así pues, Minami y Yuuri terminaron compartiendo un pequeño departamento que era más que suficiente para dos personas que sólo van a casa para dormir.

Yuuri siguió con su terapia diaria, sin mencionar las horas que pasaba corriendo y también en el gimnasio. Minami se le había pegado, insistiendo en que haría el mismo ejercicio que su amigo. Victoria se soltó a reír cuando vio la poca resistencia que tenía el joven japonés. Ella también pasaba mucho tiempo con éstos, en especial ahora que ambos vivían en su propio departamento.

El tiempo se fue volando, noviembre llegó muy pronto y estaban a sólo unos días de la competencia en Rusia.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —le llamó desde la cocina—. ¿Ya saliste de bañarte? —apagó la estufa y vació el contenido de la sartén en dos platos, puso la mesa y sirvió el café.

—¡Sí! —apareció en la cocina con sólo una toalla envolviendo sus caderas. No lo pensó y se sentó así a la mesa, se veía apurado—. ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó, asustado al ver cómo su amigo soltaba accidentalmente la taza vacía, ésta se estrelló contra el piso y se hizo añicos.

—S-sí —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no pudo apartar la vista de... ¿Desde cuándo Yuuri tenía tan marcados los músculos? —¿Y-Yuuri-kun, no quieres vestirte antes? —se agachó y recogió los pedazos del traste.

—Oh, lo siento, es que mi ropa está en la secadora, estoy esperando a que termine el ciclo y... —miró su plato—. Esto se ve delicioso —tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer después de agradecer por los alimentos—. Discúlpame —dijo con la boca medio llena—. Tengo mucha prisa, quedé de estar puntual con Victoria y ya voy retrasado —se atragantó con la comida y al terminar salió corriendo en dirección a la lavandería, ajeno a que había dejado algo tirado a medio camino.

—Yuuri-kun... dejaste tu... toalla en el piso... —contuvo su hemorragia nasal con ambas manos.

Afortunadamente Yuuri traía bóxer debajo de la toalla, sino el pobre de Minami se habría desangrado en el piso de la cocina.

Minutos más tarde Yuuri regresó a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, viendo cómo Minami ingería su desayuno tranquilamente.

—¿Qué paso? —parpadeó confundido al verlo de pronto tan tranquilo—. ¿No ibas ya muy tarde?

—Victoria canceló la sesión de hoy —resopló y apoyó el mentón en una mano, mientras el codo lo reposaba sobre la mesa.

—Podrías dormir un rato —sugirió con una sonrisa, aún algo cohibido por lo que vio momentos antes.

—No tengo sueño —suspiró y un pensamiento llegó a su mente—. Faltan dos días.

—Sólo dos días —sonrió—. ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme? Me mandaron dos boletos de avión, podrías ir conmigo a Rusia y regresaríamos juntos.

—No puedo.

—Pero él no va a participar.

—Aun así... temo encontrármelo.

—Yuuri-kun, Rusia es enorme.

—Lo siento mucho, Minami-kun, pero no puedo ir, simplemente no puedo.

—Entiendo... —entristeció un poco.

—Pero prometo ver tu presentación, después de todo te ayudé a hacerle algunos cambios.

—Deberías ser mi entrenador oficial —dijo en un murmullo. Yuuri sólo rio—. Es en serio. Eres muy bueno siendo entrenador.

—Si fuera tu entrenador oficial, tendría que acompañarte a Rusia.

—¡Ven conmigo! —insistió.

Yuuri lo meditó durante todo el día.

 **> >><<<**

No quería estar ahí, no tenía ganas y tampoco se encontraba en muy buen estado físico para ello. Temía toparse con algún reportero y que se le echara encima con miles de preguntas. Se puso unos lentes de sol, cubrió su cabello plateado con un gorro y se puso un abrigo que no solía usar mucho. Fue a ver la competencia sólo porque Yakov casi lo amenazó para que lo hiciera. No tuvo otra opción y asistió para ver a sus amigos concursar. Esa vez Georgi se veía prometedor, pero poco le importaba realmente. A esas alturas estaba enojado con la vida, con la gente, con el mundo entero.

—Vamos, Vitya. Georgi será el primero en presentarse.

—Yakov, no sé si pueda hacerlo. No quiero ver nada que tenga que ver con el patinaje, no quiero recordarlo.

—Viktor —lo tomó de ambos hombros—. Es hora de que salgas de este pozo, ya pasaron meses de eso. Tienes que superarlo.

—Bien sabes que no puedo —se quitó los lentes de sol y se talló sus rojos e hinchados ojos—. No puedo y no quiero, no quiero olvidarlo.

—Me estás obligando a darte un buen golpe.

El peliplata sonrió un poco, sin borrar el dolor en su expresión. No era dolor físico, sino del alma.

—Hubieras obligado a Yurio a venir, no a mí.

—Él está en medio de sus exámenes finales de la preparatoria, no debemos distraerlo.

—Sí, claro. Pero Otabek si puede visitarlo ¿No es eso una distracción?

—¡Deja ya de dar rodeos y entremos de una vez! —lo golpeó en la espalda, empujándolo al interior del centro deportivo.

Resignado, aceptó y entró al lugar.

Buscaron sus lugares y esperaron a que la presentación diera inicio. Estaban en las butacas más superiores (Condición impuesta por Nikiforov) lo cual les permitía ver todo el lugar.

—Oh por Dios... —murmuró Viktor, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al verlo a lo lejos, su sangre se le fue hasta los pies y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Era él, ¡sí!

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Yakov al ver que se incorporaba temblorosamente de su asiento y salía casi corriendo de la fila de butacas, dirigiéndose a unas un poco más abajo.

—Es Yuuri, está allí —lo apuntó con un dedo, quitándose los lentes de sol y literalmente corriendo en dirección a esa hilera de butacas, justo donde estaba Katsuki.

—¡Viktor! —lo llamó para detenerlo, pero fue imposible, el otro ya corría como desquiciado.

—Disculpe —pisó a alguien en su trayecto, Yuuri estaba justo en medio de la hilera, tenía que pasar por un angosto espacio para llegar a él, pero no le importaba—. Lo siento, disculpe —se disculpaba una y otra vez cada que pisoteaba a alguien—. ¡Yuuri! —puso sus manos sobre los hombros de un japonés pelinegro muy espantado al ver la expresión eufórica del ruso. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su rostro más pálido de lo normal, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran inmensas y no se parecía para nada al Viktor Nikiforov que todo el mundo conocía.

—¿¡Qué le pasa?! —se enojó el japonés, diciendo algunas palabras en su idioma y otras en inglés. Viktor lo había espantado y ahora estaba molesto.

—L-lo siento —se avergonzó mucho—. Lo confundí con... alguien —una tristeza aplastante inundó su ser. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espere! ¿Es usted Viktor Nikiforov?

— _Mierda_ —pensó el ruso.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto con usted? —inquirió el japonés, con ánimos renovados.

—Lo siento, me está confundiendo con alguien más —lo ignoró y se fue. Salió corriendo de ahí cuando escuchó que el hombre le decía a los que estaban cerca que lo había visto.

El ruso bajó todas las escaleras y se metió a un pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida sin ser visto por todos, claro, no contó con que se toparía con cierto japonés que calentaba a solas, como solía hacerlo su amor platónico.

Viktor observó a Minami, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y enseguida el ruso continuó con su carrera, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Viktor! —lo llamó su ex entrenador—. ¡Detente ahora mismo! —exigió, usando un tono autoritario que pocas veces llegó a utilizar con él.

—¿Qué quieres? —se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarlo.

— _¿En serio ése es Viktor Nikiforov?_ —pensó Minami, totalmente impresionado. ¡Estaba irreconocible! No se quitó los audífonos, pero sí le quitó el sonido a su reproductor de música. Hizo como que seguía calentando, cuando en realidad no dejaba de mirar a ese par.

—No puedes seguir actuando así ¡Estás irreconocible!

— _Como si eso me importara_ —pensó con amargura.

—No puedes hacerte tanto daño a ti mismo ¡Reacciona de una vez! Ya llegaste muy lejos hace poco de tiempo... no quiero tener que ir de nuevo al hospital por ti.

—No te preocupes por eso —sonrió retorcidamente—. Ya no eres mi contacto de emergencia, ahora, si me disculpas... —se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí sin más, ajeno a que cierto rubio le tomó un par de fotografías a escondidas.

Caminaba hacia la salida con las manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de ocultar su rostro con el grueso abrigo que traía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando chocó de frente con alguien.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la persona afectada, quien miró a los ojos al ruso y se espantó—. Viktor... ¿Eres tú?

—Mira por dónde caminas, Leroy —siguió su camino, chocando su hombro contra el de J.J.

— _Si tan sólo supieras..._ —pensó el canadiense con tristeza.

 **> >><<<**

La competencia en Rusia concluyó, y la gran final se llevó a cabo en menos de lo esperado, obteniendo como resultado a un Christophe en primer lugar, Otabek en segundo y Phichit en tercero.

Se dio a conocer que Yuri Plisetsky no participó debido a que estaba próximo a terminar la preparatoria, y Viktor... bueno, los medios no tenían idea de por qué el ruso no daba la cara, así que comenzaron a hacer sus propias especulaciones, inventando teorías locas, tales como: "Nikiforov padece una enfermedad terminal, se le ha visto en muy mal estado físico" "Viktor Nikiforov se ha retirado por completo del hielo" "Yuuri Katsuki engañó a su pareja, esto lo deprimió a tal grado de atentar contra su vida".

Yurio estuvo a punto de atacar a los medios y desmentir todo aquello, pero el mismo Viktor le dijo que no hiciera nada, después de todo no le importaba lo que pensara la gente.

Las competencias terminaron un par de días antes del cumpleaños de Yuuri, quien se sorprendió al tener de vuelta a Minami en Canadá.

—Es una lástima que ninguno de los dos ganara un lugar en el podio.

—Tenemos que esforzarnos más —dijo J.J. con un suspiro.

—Aunque en el próximo año nos enfrentaremos a ti ¿No es así, Yuuri-kun?

—Eso espero —sonrió, nervioso. Miró a sus amigos y una vez más los notó extrañamente serios—. ¿Está todo en orden? —inquirió.

—Sí, sí, todo bien —dijo rápidamente el canadiense.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu cumpleaños? faltan sólo dos días para eso.

—Oh... no había pensado en ello.

—¡Hagamos una fiesta! —saltó el más joven.

—No tengo muchos amigos aquí a excepción de ustedes y Victoria —rio un poco.

—Con nosotros es suficiente —sonrió, decidido.

—Gracias, pero... no quisiera celebrarlo. No estoy con mucho ánimo de festejos.

—¿Por qué no? —Minami se desanimó —. ¡Vas a cumplir veinticinco años!

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera fiesta ni nada por el estilo, por favor —pidió con una leve sonrisa.

—Yuuri-kun —suspiró, mirándolo con tristeza—. _Tiene la misma expresión que Viktor en sus ojos. Tal vez lo han sobrellevado de formas distintas, pero el sufrimiento de ambos es igual de tangible_ —pensó.

Entonces Minami y J.J. cruzaron miradas. Debían decirle cómo estaba el ruso, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a cambiar de opinión con respecto a sus decisiones mal tomadas.

—Yuuri, hay algo que debes saber.

Katsuki miró a J.J. con una la interrogante brillando en su expresión.

—Vimos a Viktor —continuó Minami.

Ninguno lo sabía, pero Yuuri se había estado muriendo porque ese momento llegara. Desde un principio fue consciente de que sus amigos irían a Rusia, era muy probable que vieran a Viktor allí y era un hecho que le traerían información sobre él.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ya volvió con su ex? —se mofó, tratando de aparentar que ya no le dolía, a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza bajo su pecho, doliéndole con cada latido.

—Él no está bien —dijo J.J., con una expresión seria y preocupada—. Muéstrale, Minami.

El aludido sacó su móvil y le enseñó la foto que había tomado del ruso.

—¿Quién es él? —se quitó y se puso los lentes varias veces, tratando de reconocer a ese hombre.

—Es Viktor.

—¿¡Q-qué?! —sus manos temblaron—. No, no puede ser él —sintió un hueco en su pecho. Se veía tan demacrado y tan... destrozado. Y su expresión... ése no era su Viktor, ese hombre no podía ser él.

—Ha cambiado mucho.

¡Pero claro que sí ha cambiado!

Ese hombre desalineado y con expresión severa no parecía ser Viktor ¡En lo absoluto!

Miró una vez más la foto. Estaba ojeroso y pálido, traía puesto un gorro, pero aun así podía ver su cabello plateado amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Le había crecido mucho.

Yuuri no dijo nada más, no podía. Un nudo enorme se había formado en su garganta.

—Lo siento, yo...—se paró del sofá de su pequeño departamento—...iré a dormir.

Esa noche Yuuri Katsuki no durmió. Lloró amargamente hasta que sus ojos se secaron, hasta que su garganta dolía por contener el llanto.

 **> >><<<**

Despertó sintiendo el mismo peso sobre su pecho, como si llorar dos noches consecutivas no hubiera sido suficiente desahogo. Se talló los ojos con pereza y salió de su habitación sólo para toparse a un par de entusiastas sosteniendo un pastel enorme que decía: "¡Happy Birthday Yuuri-kun! (Pequeño conejo)"

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —exclamaron felizmente. El cumpleañero miró a su doctora y después a su amigo, les sonrió y les agradeció profundamente el gesto.

—¿Ustedes lo hicieron? —preguntó con ternura. Su voz aún estaba ronca y seguía un poco adormilado.

—Victoria se encargó casi de todo, yo sólo le ayudé a mezclar los ingredientes ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —sonrió suavemente y los abrazó con fuerza a cada uno—. Muchas gracias.

Ninguno era consciente del peso sobre los hombros del japonés, tampoco del dolor tras su sonrisa, mucho menos el dolor en su pecho con cada latido de su corazón. Ninguno, o eso parecía.

—Yuuri —le llamó Victoria cuando Minami tuvo que salir un momento del departamento para ir a comprar café—. ¿Qué te pasa? —se atrevió a poner una mano en su mejilla. El aludido cerró los ojos ante su tacto y le dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente.

El pobre sólo negó con la cabeza, si hablaba se le saldría el llanto. Pero nunca se esperó que Victoria lo rodeara con sus brazos, mucho menos que depositara tiernos besitos por todo su rostro.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Quiero animarte —se detuvo al ver su rostro por completo sonrojado y a punto de llorar.

—Victoria... —se le desbordaron las lágrimas.

—Dime lo que te aflige, suéltalo y te sentirás mejor, lo prometo —tomó sus manos con cariño, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los castaños de Yuuri—. Te doy la oportunidad de desahogarte, cuéntamelo todo, que yo escucharé atentamente.

El aludido suspiró con dolor.

—Lo haré, pero no ahora, no es el momento. Minami volverá en cualquier instante. Pero sí te tomo la palabra. Necesito... —tragó con dificultad—...necesito sacar todo esto de mi interior.

—Oh... Yuuri —lo volvió a abrazar. Era más bajita que él, así que no alcanzaba a abrazarlo como deseaba, pero el japonés se inclinó un poco sobre ella y así fue abrazado por completo, con mucho cariño.

—Gracias —murmuró dentro del abrazo.

—Yuuri, Yuuri —suspiró—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Sólo abrázame, no me sueltes.

 **> >><<<**

—Se acerca navidad ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? —inquirió Isabella a los japoneses y a su amiga Victoria.

—No tengo ningún plan... —respondió la chica.

Yuuri y Minami intercambiaron miradas y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pasen la navidad con nosotros! —propuso efusivamente.

—Pero... —Yuuri fue interrumpido.

—¡No se diga más! —se puso de pie—. Sólo falta un día para nochebuena ¡tengo que buscar nuevas recetas para la cena! —salió corriendo de ahí, rumbo al ático seguramente.

Los cinco estaban cenando en casa de los Leroy. Se habían reunido para ver qué harían en nochebuena, afortunadamente ninguno tenía planes para esa noche. El único evento que tenían que asistir era a la presentación del grupo musical de J.J. en un club muy prestigioso de la ciudad. Habían sido seleccionados para tocar un par de canciones en nochebuena. Tenían planeado asistir a ese evento elegante para después salir todos juntos, rumbo a la residencia Leroy y pasar ahí la nochebuena.

—¿No estás nervioso? —inquirió Victoria.

—No realmente —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila—. Después de que patinas ante los ojos de miles de personas, parece que nada es más intenso que eso —rio un poco—. Tocar ante unas decenas de gentes no será gran cosa.

—¿Tocarán una nueva canción?

—Sí, aún no la hemos presentado en ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—"Pierce" —sonrió—. Ahora que lo pienso... la escribió Taka, es un integrante de la banda, y es japonés. Así que escucharán algunas partes en ese idioma.

 **> >><<<**

Se miró al espejo y una vez más se sintió fuera de lugar. Odiaba usar corbata de moño, se sentía incómodo en ese traje negro y no tenía ganas de salir. Todavía intentaba recordar por qué demonios aceptó ir a la presentación del grupo de J.J. Todo iba bien hasta que informó a todos sobre la temática de la noche "Baile de parejas" ¿Y en qué consistía? Simple: los hombres debían invitar a una pareja al evento, como si de un baile de secundaria se tratase.

No supo bien cómo fue que terminó invitando a Victoria y ahora ella lo esperaba en casa de J.J. Mientras tanto Minami y él seguían peleándose con las corbatas de sus trajes. El joven había estado algo molesto durante todo el día y Katsuki no entendía el motivo. Claro, jamás sospecharía que el muchacho estaría terriblemente celoso de que llevara al baile a Victoria y no a él.

Cuando al fin estuvieron listos, se fueron directo a la casa de Jean.

Minami se sintió más celoso cuando notó cómo Yuuri se quedó mirando a Victoria. Sí, se veía hermosa en ese vestido largo de color esmeralda que sólo lograba realzar su figura esbelta y curveada, sin mencionar el generoso escote en él. Traía la espalda descubierta. Donde una larga y generosa cascada de cabello castaño caía sobre ella.

—Te ves... muy hermosa —tragó en seco.

—Estás sonrojado, pequeño conejo —le sonrió, nerviosa.

—Tú también lo estás —frunció el ceño.

—Te va bien no vestirte en fachas —lo molestó un poco y es que siempre lo veía en ropa deportiva, nunca en un traje de gala.

—¿Nos vamos? —sugirió J.J.—. Oh, pero no cabremos todos en el auto —miró a Yuuri y a Victoria—. Pedí un taxi para ustedes, no tardará en llegar —les guiñó un ojo y se fue con su amada esposa y con un Minami que lo siguió a regañadientes.

—Cariño, cabíamos perfectamente ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Isabella, ya dentro del auto.

—Veremos qué pasa —se encogió de hombros—. ¿No has notado cómo se llevan?

—Sí, son amigos. Sólo amigos.

—Lo sé, pero... puede que surja algo entre esos dos. Ya fue suficiente de verlos sufrir a cada uno por otra persona, es hora de que vean nuevos horizontes —miró a su esposa, quien lo observaba mientras cruzaba lo brazos, no muy feliz.

—Deja de hacer de cupido, que no te va para nada.

— _¡Muy bien, Isabella!_ —pensó el japonés.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Leroy...

—Sí cabíamos los dos ahí —refunfuñó Victoria—. No entiendo por qué nos mandaron a parte.

Yuuri sólo sonrió con nerviosismo, él sí que tenía una idea de por qué lo hicieron y sinceramente no le agradaba mucho.

Entonces ambos se sentaron en la sala, cada uno en un sillón distinto, esperando a que el taxi llegara. No había ningún ruido en esa bonita sala totalmente decorada con adornos navideños y un hermoso pino decorado en una esquina. Lo único que se escuchaba era el "tic-tac" del reloj que tenían sobre la chimenea.

Yuuri estaba concentrado en su teléfono celular, entraba a todas sus redes sociales, viendo lo felices que estaban sus amigos, pasando la navidad con sus familias o sus seres queridos. Vio con sorpresa que Phichit se encontraba en Detroit, pasando las fiestas con los amigos de la universidad. Quizás debería ir a visitarlo, después de todo estaba muy cerca de ahí, a menos de una hora. Entonces se sintió un poco culpable. Tenía su bandeja de mensajes repleta de cientos y cientos de correos, mensajes de voz y audios donde sus amigos lo buscaban, preocupados por él y su paradero. Le dolió en el alma no responderles, ni siquiera lo hizo con Yurio, quien casi le suplicó que le diera su ubicación.

Suspiró. Ya no quería pensar en eso.

Entró por enésima vez al facebook de Viktor, también a su Instagram y otras redes sociales más, pero no encontró rastro de él. No había compartido ni publicado nada desde que se separaron. Sí que debía estar dañado. Entonces miró la foto que le tomaron hace un mes y su estómago se hizo un nudo. Ese no era su Viktor, definitivamente no.

Entró al apartado de mensajes y con manos temblorosas escribió:

"Feliz cumpleaños, Viktor..." Pues en Rusia ya era veinticinco de diciembre.

Buscó el nombre del contacto, lo agregó y estuvo a punto de presionar el botón de enviar.

No pudo.

Fue borrando una a una cada letra del mensaje. No podía y no sabía qué le dolía más: la separación o el hecho de que él mismo se estaba autoflagelando con esta tortura.

Iba a salirse de Facebook, cuando de pronto una nota apareció salvajemente en su inicio.

"¿Es él Viktor Nikiforov? ¡Vaya que ha cambiado! Entra aquí para ver más fotos de él y de su nueva pareja"

—Demonios... —masculló entre dientes. Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos y sintió el mismo impulso de lanzarlo lejos.

—Yuuri —la castaña puso una mano sobre su hombro. El aludido alzó la mirada y se la topó de frente—. El taxi ya llegó —sonrió con suavidad. Lo había estado observando en todo momento, incluso se acercó a ver qué era lo que lo ponía tan alterado en su teléfono. Se sorprendió al ver esa nota sobre Viktor y también se sorprendió al ver el efecto que esto aún hacía en Yuuri.

Quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero por esta vez prefirió no intervenir. Tenía la impresión de que, si preguntaba, el japonés se echaría a llorar. Y lo que menos quería ahora era verlo sufrir.

Victoria no lo admitiría nunca, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Yuuri. Y es que de verdad estaba muy apuesto, se veía mucho más guapo que en las fotos o posters de él. Sí, ella tenía un poster de Yuuri en su habitación, también uno de Viktor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió ella al ver que su amigo se tallaba los ojos bajo sus lentes.

—Me arden un poco los ojos —se quitó los lentes con algo de brusquedad, desesperado—. _Mierda, estos anteojos ya no me sirven_ —pensó con frustración.

—¿Ya no ves bien con ellos?

—Estoy bien —mostró un intento fallido de sonrisa, volvía a ser el mismo señor gruñón que Victoria conoció hace unos meses.

—El doctor Chan me explicó lo que sucedía con tu vista, en caso de que te viera batallar con ella me pidió que le avisara. Tendré que hacerlo, Yuuri.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—Pero tu vista se...

—Sí, lo sé—frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Llegaron al evento y se sorprendieron al ver a tanta gente, en especial cerca del escenario, al parecer el grupo de J.J. estaba por presentarse.

—¿Quieres un poco de champagne? —preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa—. Ya te quitaron los medicamentos, puedes tomar lo que gustes.

—Sí, gracias —aceptó—. _¿Qué más da?_ —pensó.

—¡¡Yuuri-kun!! —lo saludó dese lejos, acercándosele—. ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! ¿Y Victoria?

—Fue por unas bebidas.

—Ya veo...

Entonces toda la gente comenzó a gritar emocionada. J.J. y los demás salieron al escenario. Se presentaron y la nueva canción dio inicio. Yuuri quedó atrapado. Nunca había observado de cerca a ese grupo, mucho menos los había escuchado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que traían un gran piano de cola negro, un par de violines y un cello. Según recordaba, J.J. había explicado que se saldrían de lo convencional con esa canción. Era el primer sencillo tranquilo y acústico que interpretarían.

La música comenzó con unos simples acordes en piano, pero suficientemente entrañables como para que el corazón de Yuuri se paralizara. Sintió un hueco en su estómago cuando los violines comenzaron a sonar, después el cello y eso fue suficiente para que las emociones de Yuuri se desbordaran. Su mayor debilidad (junto con el patinaje) era la música, no por nada había estudiado eso en la universidad.

Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta con sólo escuchar la introducción instrumental. Desde que se fue de Japón había evitado todo contacto con la música, no quería pensar ni sentir, en especial sentir... temía escuchar su galería de música y toparse con "Yuri On Ice" o con "Stammi vicino" Dios, si eso ocurriera se quebraría en mil pedazos.

Yuuri pensó que no podría estar más conmocionado con la música, hasta que la letra comenzó:

**"Here with you, now I am good, still miss you. I don't know what I can do, we can't be true"**

_(Aquí contigo, ahora estoy bien, aún sigo extrañándote. No sé qué puedo hacer, no puede ser verdad)_

Yuuri soltó una risa seca y sarcástica al escuchar y entender la letra.

—Toma Yuuri —le entregó la copa con champagne, él la recibió y bebió de inmediato, sin dejar de poner atención a la canción.

Entonces el compañero japonés de J.J. lo relevó en el canto:

**"Mitasareru koto naku futari no kyori, chijimatte iku tabi setsunai"**

_(La distancia entre nosotros no siempre funciona, mis lágrimas reducen los momentos de dolor)_

—La letra es muy triste —murmuró Minami, viendo al escenario, ajeno a que sus dos amigos estaban absortos en la canción.

**"Afure dashita omoi tsunoru da ke de...** **It's hard for me to say"**

_(Esas emociones desbordantes solo se hacen más fuertes, es difícil para mí decir)_

**_Yuuri._ **

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Por qué esta canción es tan dolorosa?!

La letra estaba describiendo mis sentimientos.

**"'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end. But I got my love for you.** **Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasureru koto ga de ki tara"**

_(Porque nosotros, podemos ver cómo está por terminar, pero yo tengo mi amor por ti. No puedo seguir así, tendré que olvidarte)_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ya había decidido olvidarlo seguía sintiendo ese dolor en mi pecho cada vez que lo recordaba? Lo nuestro terminó, fui yo quien puso fin a esa relación a pesar del gran amor que aún guardaba por él, era tan grande que sentía cómo me asfixiaba al no poder dárselo. Pero así eran las cosas, tenía que olvidarlo de verdad.

**"Nante omoeba omou hodo ni. Kimi wo wasureru koto nante boku ni wa de ki ru hazu mo nakute.** **We always wish tonight could last forever. I can be your side"**

_(Mientras más pienso en algo como eso, sé que no es posible que yo llegue a olvidarte. Siempre deseamos que esta noche durara para siempre. Puedo estar a tu lado)_

Sí, cada vez que pienso en eso no puedo evitar hacerme a la idea de que viviré el resto de mi vida sin olvidarlo de verdad, y es que era imposible olvidar a una persona tan maravillosa como él, no sabía cómo lograrlo sin morir en el intento. Desearía estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, como en esas noches que pasamos juntos, deseando que el tiempo se congelara y nos permitiera permanecer así, unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Viktor ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte?

Miré a mi derecha, notando que Victoria estaba igual de absorta que yo en la canción. Ella también se veía afectada por ella. ¿Estaría sintiendo lo mismo que yo?

Quise tocar su hombro y hacerla voltear, pero el coro de la canción me desarmó por completo.

**"I shouldn't be in your heart, either the time we have spent. And I want you to know what the truth is, but sometimes it makes me feel so sick. Oh no. I just can't say to you, No I won't"**

_(Yo no debería estar en tu corazón, tampoco en el tiempo que hemos compartido. Y quiero que sepas cuál es la verdad, pero a veces me hace sentir tan mal, sólo que no puedo decírtelo, no, no puedo.)_

Un leve sollozo escapó de mi garganta, agradecí que la música fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar mi llanto.

Y es que... yo no debí de estar en la vida de Viktor. Él debió seguir patinando y yo debí de retirarme antes de que se convirtiera en mi entrenador. Si hubiéramos seguido nuestros caminos, ahora mismo no sufriríamos así.

Esta canción... esta maldita canción describía letra con letra todo lo que sentía.

**"'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end. But I got my love for you.** **Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasureru koto ga de ki tara"**

_(Porque nosotros, podemos ver cómo está por terminar, pero yo tengo mi amor por ti. No puedo seguir así, tendré que olvidarte)_

Sí, debía admitirlo, aún lo amaba. Pero no podía, simplemente no.

**"Nidoto ai suru koto mo nai kana, boku wa hontouni sore de kokoro kara shiawase to ieru kana.** **Yes, we always wish tonight could last forever.**

**I can be your side"**

_¿Alguna vez podré volver a amar? ¿podrías ayudarme a llamar a la felicidad, en el fondo de mi corazón? Si siempre deseamos que esta noche dure para siempre, puedo estar a tu lado)_

No. No podía permanecer así, tenía que encontrar a alguien más y así olvidarlo por completo, era la única forma de sacarme ese profundo dolor del pecho. No podía estar el resto de mi vida pensando en lo que pudo ser y no será. Tenía que tomar las riendas de mi futuro y tomar decisiones determinantes. Sí, encontraré a alguien más, aunque lo amara a él, lo haré.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el eufórico aplauso del público. Yo no pude hacer nada, me quedé congelado en mi lugar, al menos hasta que Victoria se puso frente a mí y vio mis lágrimas.

—Yuuri... —soltó en un suspiro, aún dentro del estruendo de la gente gritando y aplaudiendo la canción.

—Salgamos de aquí, por favor —supliqué y ella de inmediato tomó mi mano y me jaló detrás de ella entre el público. Pronto salimos de la multitud y nos alejamos un poco del ruido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yuuri? me estás asustando —puso ambas manos en mis hombros y es que me había encorvado sobre mí mismo, llevándome una mano al corazón, éste me dolía, dolía mucho.

—Ya no puedo —jadeé, exhausto de aguantar tanto—. Estoy harto de esto, ya no puedo más.

Noté que pasaba mucha gente alrededor que se nos quedaba viendo. Victoria tomó mi mano de nuevo y salimos del edificio, cruzamos la calle y entramos en un bar muy tranquilo y algo elegante. Nos sentamos en la barra y de nuevo me preguntó.

—¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo ya, en verdad me estás asustando.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? —interrumpió el bartender. Victoria lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dos vasos de agua.

El aludido la miró con sorna.

—Dos whisky.

El hombre se fue a traer el pedido y ella se me quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te pasa? —se veía desesperada.

Tomé aire para que no se me quebrara la voz y finalmente hablé, hablé y me desahogué con ella como no lo había hecho con nadie más. Tuve que sacar todo de mi pecho. Le conté sobre mi relación con Viktor, lo hermosa que era, todos los momentos bellos que pasamos y luego nuestra separación, sus mentiras, sus engaños. Le dije por fin el motivo de mi estadía en Canadá, y de todo lo que actualmente hacía. Le platiqué mis propósitos y finalmente me solté llorando como un loco.

—Es... es muy intensa tu situación. ¿Has intentado hablar con él? Digo, para que su relación no se vaya al caño.

—Eso dejó de existir hace mucho, no hay nada entre nosotros —sorbí mi nariz con fuerza y enseguida terminé mi quinta ronda de whisky. Ya estaba borracho, pero lo suficientemente cuerdo como para negar cualquier contacto con Viktor. No le haría caso a Victoria, no podía hablarle así como así y hacer las paces, a él tampoco le importó que nuestra relación se fuera por la borda.

—Ya no deberías de tomar —detuvo mi mano cuando intenté llevarme el vaso a los labios. Yo sólo la moví e ingerí el contenido de un solo trago—. Yuuri, te digo que pares, no ganas nada con embriagarte.

—Tú también estás ebria —ataqué.

—Oh... bueno...

—¿Tú por qué estás ebria? ¿Es por tu ex?

—Ese maldito —masculló entre dientes. Sí era por él.

—Deberíamos ir con J.J. e Isabella, ya es tarde y seguramente se han de preguntar dónde estamos.

—No te preocupes. Les mandé un mensaje hace rato diciéndoles que estamos juntos, que no tienen de qué angustiarse.

—Oh, bien —tomé otro trago. Sabía que estaba muy ebrio, pues a veces veía doble. Quizás debería dejar de beber.

Luego de eso no recordaba muy bien lo que pasó. Sólo fui consciente de que ya era muy tarde y el bar estaba vacío debido a que era nochebuena. Los dos salimos juntos del establecimiento y nos dirigimos... creo que a su casa.

—Puedes quedarte esta noche —murmuró, tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su departamento con la llave. Quise ayudarla, pero me encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Luego de varios minutos intentando abrir, lo logramos y entramos a su casa.

—Sólo tengo una cama así que...

—Dormiré en el sillón — no sabía por qué no me iba a casa. No sabía por qué vinimos a su departamento. Quizás estaba más cerca del bar.

—Que... duermas bien, pequeño conejo... —se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a su cuarto.

—¡V-victoria! —corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando vi que se golpeó contra una pared. Estaba en el piso, riéndose como loca.

—Lo siento —rio a carcajadas—. Creo que... estoy muy borracha.

—Yo también... —jadeé al intentar levantarla y sentir que todo me daba vueltas.

—¡Wuuuu! —gritó emocionada cuando la cargué en mis brazos y comencé a balancearme, muy mareado—. ¡Por allá, conejo! —señaló la puerta al fondo a la derecha.

Seguí sus órdenes y llegamos a lo que parecía ser su habitación. La deposité con cuidado (Sí, sólo la solté sin pensarlo) en la cama.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. Sé más cuidadoso —refunfuñó, incorporándose un poco hasta quedar sentada en la orilla, mientras tanto me quedé observando su habitación. Tenía un teclado eléctrico en un rincón ¿Acaso también era músico? —. Hey —me picó las costillas con un dedo—. Ayúdame ¿Quieres? —se puso de espaldas frente a mí.

Quizás se debía al efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo, o quizás a que ya nada me importaba y en verdad estaba cambiando. No lo sabía, sólo fui consciente del tacto de mis dedos en esa cascada de cabello castaño tan sedoso. Lo acomodé con cuidado sobre su hombro, descubriendo así su espalda para poder desabrochar su vestido.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando terminé de deslizar el cierre por completo. Llevó sus manos a los tirantes, evitando que el vestido cayera por completo al suelo.

—De nada —quise girarme y salir de ahí, pero no pude, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Entonces ella se giró y quedamos frente a frente. Sus ojos verdes, nublados por el alcohol estaban fijos en los míos. Alzaba un poco su rostro debido a nuestra diferencia de estaturas. Entonces no supe bien qué ocurrió enseguida.

—Yuuri...

—¿Si?

—Quédate.

—Me voy a quedar.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Quédate conmigo.

—Por eso, yo voy a... —fui callado por sus labios presionándose contra los míos.

—Por favor... —pidió luego de separarse de mí, me miró con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y profundos, casi suplicando que me quedara de _esa_ forma con ella.

—Victoria, esto no debería de pasar, yo amo a...

—A Viktor, lo sé. Y yo amo a mi ex —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Yo te admiro Yuuri, he sido tu fan desde que comenzaste a competir en el patinaje artístico, por eso pensé que... quizás, si lo hago con esa persona a la que admiro tanto, pueda que logre olvidar aunque sea un poco a mi ex. ¿No lo has pensado tú? Que estando con alguien más podrías olvidar a Viktor.

—Lo he pensado...

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé...

—Acaso... ¿No soy bonita? —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Oh... espera, debí suponerlo —se avergonzó mucho, aunque no supe si su sonrojo era por el alcohol consumido o por su vergüenza—. Sólo te gustan los hombres ¿No es así?

—No realmente. Sólo sé que amo a Viktor, los demás hombres... no me interesan. Pero... —la miré y tragué en seco. Una voz en mi mente me decía a gritos que me detuviera ahora mismo, pero otra voz me inclinaba a aceptar la propuesta—... eres muy hermosa —terminé diciendo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco y dejó que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—Yuuri —dijo con mucha ternura antes de lanzarse sobre mí y rodearme con sus brazos. Con este simple acto su vestido terminó en el suelo.

A la mierda todo. A ver qué pasaba.

La separé de mi cuerpo sólo para tomar sus mejillas y atraerla a mis labios. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi ropa. De un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos en su cama, conmigo tumbado sobre ella. La miré a los ojos antes de continuar y por un momento tuve unos segundos de claridad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No fui consciente de más hasta que desperté horas más tarde. Al abrir mis ojos sólo pude ver oscuridad, aún era de madrugada.

Suspiré y traté de acomodarme en la cama para dormir un rato más, pero... no estaba solo. A mi lado, pegada a mi cuerpo estaba Victoria, acurrucada como un gatito buscando calor. Me paralicé por completo ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡¿Por qué estábamos desnudos?!

Oh-Dios-mío.

Me incorporé de un salto de la cama. Una enorme culpabilidad inundó mi corazón. El aire comenzó a faltarme tanto que tuve que sentarme en el suelo. Oculté el rostro entre mis rodillas y traté de tranquilizarme.

—¿Qué hice, Dios, qué hice? —murmuré muy bajito, casi en un gemido.

Me sentía muy culpable, ¿pero por qué? Era hombre libre, no tenía relación con nadie. Además, Viktor ya volvió con su ex, los medios ya lo confirmaron. Entonces no entendía por qué me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo. Yo no sentía nada por Victoria, pero aun así tuvimos sexo. ¿Qué sentirá ella? ¿Pensará igual que yo? Alcé un poco la cabeza, asomándome por el borde del colchón y viendo que seguía profundamente dormida. Se movió un poco y las sábanas resbalaron por su costado, revelando su cuerpo desnudo ¡Dios mío! Tenía marcas de mis dientes por todo su cuello y sus... sus... ¿Qué hice?

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y traté de tranquilizarme nuevamente, lo cual fue imposible así que comencé a recolectar mi ropa que había quedado regada por toda la habitación. Encontré mis anteojos, mi teléfono y salí en silencio de su casa.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no tenía ganas de ir a casa. Sólo quería olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, quería olvidar la culpa que sentía y ese remordimiento por "traicionar" así a Viktor. No encontré otra solución más que entrar a un depósito y comprar una botella de whisky. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tener un poco de sake al alcance, era una lástima que no encontrara uno bueno. Ni modo, whisky será.

Nunca había caído tan bajo como en ese momento. Me senté en una banca del parque más cercano y comencé a beber, directo de la botella. Sí, estaba cayendo demasiado bajo... ya ni siquiera me importaba si me asaltaban, total ¿Qué más me podía pasar? Había vivido ya de todo.

Terminé un cuarto de la botella cuando sentí unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño. No había opción, tendría que ir a casa. Llegué al edificio y entré a mi departamento sigilosamente, aunque "sigilosamente" en mi estado significaba tropezar con mi propio pie y estamparme contra el sillón más cercano, empujándolo accidentalmente y haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios cuando éste rechinó contra el suelo. Esperaba no haber despertado a Minami.

—¡Yuuri! —alcé la mirada y las luces se encendieron de inmediato. Minami salió de la cocina. Al parecer había estado esperándome mientras tomaba café—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —dejó su taza en la mesita de la sala y corrió a ayudarme.

Una vez sentado en el sofá, me zarandeó con fuerza, poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros.

—¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo angustiado que estaba por ti?! ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas? —preguntó, histérico y lloroso—. Temí que te hubiera pasado algo.

Me sentí doblemente culpable.

—Lo siento —me incliné sobre él y le di un fuerte abrazo, el cual de inmediato rechazó.

**_Narradora._ **

Minami cerró los ojos y disfrutó del abrazo, al menos hasta que percibió cierto aroma en Yuuri.

—Estás borracho —lo empujó con brusquedad—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

El aludido soltó una risilla muy triste y seca.

—Hice una locura, una estupidez.

—Por Dios, Yuuri, no me asustes más. ¿Qué hiciste? —tomó sus manos, angustiado al verlo tan afectado.

—Me acosté con Victoria.

Entonces Minami soltó sus manos, como si éstas tuvieran ácido o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué...? —se le fue el aliento, completamente decepcionado. El joven sintió una opresión en su tórax. Nunca había sentido eso, estaba muy triste y decepcionado.

—Creí que así olvidaría a Viktor, pero no, él sigue aquí—golpeó su pecho con un puño cerrado—. Soy... soy un imbécil —murmuró entre lágrimas, antes de caer casi inconsciente en el sillón, sobre el regazo de su amigo.

—Yo no te haría sufrir así.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, confundido y demasiado ebrio como para razonar. Sólo fue consciente de los dedos de Minami acariciándole los cabellos ya desordenados.

—Yo... yo no cometería los errores de Viktor. Vales demasiado como para dejarte ir así como así —sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba diciendo, pues estaba consciente de lo mucho que Viktor también sufría, pero qué más daba, Yuuri estaba ebrio, no recordaría nada de eso en la mañana—. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? —se inclinó hasta quedar casi encima de él, quien lo miraba sin entender, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Minami-kun ¿Qué ha...? —no pudo continuar, pues los labios del rubio ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Entonces Yuuri comenzó a llorar con más fuerza hasta que quedó inconsciente. Y Minami se dio cuenta de algo con ese beso: no importaba con cuánta gente intentara olvidar al ruso, Yuuri jamás se lo podría arrancar del corazón. Nadie tenía una oportunidad con él, ni siquiera él mismo. Lo entendió y por primera vez lo aceptó.

Decidió ponerse de pie con su amigo en brazos. Lo llevó a su cama, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente, era un beso de despedida, un beso triste.

—Viktor no se merece a alguien tan valioso como tú —murmuró en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación—. Es una lástima que tu corazón ya haya elegido dueño, y no puedo competir contra ello... —tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sintió una profunda tristeza al ser consciente de que jamás sería correspondido, lo había comprobado con ese beso.

Acarició la mejilla de su amor imposible y comenzó a susurrar muy quedito.

—Tal vez en esta vida no tengamos la oportunidad, pero ruego a Kami-sama que en nuestra siguiente vida podamos estar juntos, que te fijes en mí y me ames como yo te amo a ti. Respeto tu amor por Viktor, así que no me entrometeré, sólo quiero tu felicidad —suspiró—. Aunque eso signifique dejarte ir y ver en la lejanía cómo eres feliz con él —apretó su mano y miró con detenimiento esa curiosa pulsera que nunca se quitaba. Decía algo en ruso, seguramente él se la había dado.

Besó su frente una vez más y salió de la habitación en completo silencio. Entonces Yuuri abrió los ojos y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas en completo mutismo. Eso ya era mucho para su maltrecho y confundido corazón. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan pocas horas, y ahora esto. Nunca, jamás tocaría el tema con su pequeño amigo, sería demasiado doloroso para el joven.

Yuuri no pudo dormir en lo que restaba de la noche, concilió el sueño cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por entre las montañas. No se levantó de la cama hasta pasado el mediodía, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse e ir a su rehabilitación. No tenía ganas, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios y además no sabía cómo vería a Victoria a la cara, no después de lo que pasó anoche. En algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no ahora, por el momento sólo quería esconderse bajo las mantas y no salir de ahí hasta que el sol se ocultara de nuevo y que todo a su alrededor fuera silencio.

¡Malditos pájaros que no se callaban!

Luego de las doce del mediodía Minami entró a la habitación de Yuuri con una gran taza de café negro y un rico desayuno/comida. El aroma a café inundó el cuarto, haciendo que Yuuri asomara sólo la nariz de su escondite bajo la revoltura de sábanas que era su cama.

—Imaginé que tendrías una fea resaca, así que he preparado algo de café y... también te traje medicamento para tu dolor de cabeza.

Yuuri buscó a tientas sus anteojos, se incorporó un poco y se los puso sólo para notar cómo el joven se sonrojaba al verlo. Antes no se había fijado en esos detalles, pero ahora era más que consciente. Minami le recordaba a sí mismo cuando se sonrojaba ante la cercanía de Viktor, era tierno, pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste. Hizo nota mental de no mostrarse semidesnudo frente a él, nunca más. Hizo el intento de cubrirse un poco con las mantas, pero no quería ser muy obvio y demostrarle que su mirada le incomodaba un poco.

Minami sentía que le salía humo por los oídos al ver el perfecto torso de su amor imposible, sus brazos, su abdomen, todo en él era perfecto. Y sumado a esos detalles estaba el hecho de que había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, lo suficiente para alcanzar a hacerse una mini media coleta, la cual estaba toda desordenada en esos momentos. Se veía modorro, con marcas de la almohada en la mejilla y sus ojos un poco hinchados. Todo él era la representación pura de Sexy-tierno.

—Gracias.

Ese día Yuuri decidió tomarse un largo descanso, se la pasó en cama, tumbado y escuchando música. Se tomó el tiempo de escuchar una y otra vez el sencillo que J.J. y su banda recién habían sacado: "Pierce" esa canción le había tocado el corazón profundamente, no podía escucharla sin echarse a llorar. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Viktor y en lo mucho que aún lo amaba, sí... lo descubrió después de todos sus intentos por olvidarlo.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —murmuró, fastidiado sin dejar de mirar al techo, tumbado completamente en su cama.

No podía dejar de pensar tampoco en el hecho de que anoche se acostó por primera vez con una chica, y no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se sentía avergonzado y muy confundido. Eso sí... ese error sólo sirvió para asegurar sus sentimientos por _él._ Si esto que hizo con Victoria no le sacó a Viktor del corazón, nada lo haría.

Entonces su teléfono celular recibió un mensaje de texto, de Victoria:

_"Necesitamos hablar. Llega un poco más temprano al entrenamiento de mañana. Si bebiste como yo, seguramente seguirás echado en tu cama._

_-V"_

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver que terminaba el mensaje igual como Viktor lo hacía, poniendo una "-V" demonios, incluso tenían que llamarse igual.

Yuuri no pudo responder otra cosa más que un simple "Ok"

**_Al día siguiente..._ **

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó al llegar tarde—. Me quedé dormida, lo siento —respiró agitadamente, dejando sus cosas en el piso de madera.

—Está bien —sonrió levemente desde su posición en el piso, sentado sobre una colchoneta mientras escuchaba "Pierce" —. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió al sentir su mirada verdosa fijamente sobre él. Disolvió un poco la incomodidad guardando sus audífonos y el celular en la mochila.

—No... todo está bien —murmuró atontada de sólo verlo. Se veía igual que siempre, pero después de haber pasado una noche como esa última... dios, jamás volvería a ver a Yuuri igual. No podría verlo de nuevo como alguien débil e inocente, no señor.

—Querías hablar ¿No es así? —preguntó con una extraña serenidad. Victoria había salido muy segura de casa, tenía en mente las palabras exactas que le diría a Yuuri, le expresaría su amor y sería sincera en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Esa noche con él no había sido un simple revolcón para ella, sino algo mucho más significativo; en un principio se había emocionado como toda una fan al saber que ayudaría al mismísimo Yuuri Katsuki a rehabilitarse, pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas tomarían este rumbo. Su seguridad aplastante estaba tambaleando peligrosamente, y cómo no, si esos ojos chocolate la miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Su expresión serena y tranquila sólo la ponía más nerviosa ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Acaso él sentía lo mismo? éstas y más preguntas rondaban la mente de la canadiense.

—Sí —se sentó en la colchoneta, justo frente a él—. _No me mires así_ —pensó con nerviosismo. Su mirada se sentía más profunda e intensa que antes ¿O era su imaginación? —. Quiero que hablemos sobre lo de ayer —se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. El día de hoy traía su cabello suelto, su rostro tenía aspecto de no haber descansado mucho y sus manos no dejaban de jugar nerviosamente una con la otra.

—Victoria... verás, yo en realidad... —no sabía cómo decirlo—... cuando tomo de más, suelo olvidar lo que hago, como ayer... recuerdo que empecé a beber contigo, pero luego desperté desnudo en tu cama, junto a ti. No necesité más para suponer lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—E-entonces... ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No. Supongo que tú sí —se avergonzó un poco.

Se puso como un tomate y asintió con la cabeza. ¡Tenía mucho calor! Sentía su rostro ardiendo.

—Debo disculparme, sé que no tengo excusa y el hecho de que estuviera ebrio no justifica mis actos. Por eso no me queda más que disculparme. No suelo ser así... —se sonrojó un poquito y para Victoria él era el ser más hermoso del mundo—... en realidad nunca lo había hecho, con una chica, al menos.

El peso de la verdad le cayó como mil costales de patatas en la espalda. Victoria se sintió feliz al saber que ella había sido su primera mujer, pero al mismo tiempo muy triste al imaginar por dónde iría esta conversación, pues... Yuuri seguía amando a Viktor. Si supiera que ella logró sacarse del corazón a su ex con esa noche tan hermosa que compartieron los dos juntos.

—Así que... discúlpame —murmuró el Yuuri con una expresión de verdad mortificada en su rostro.

—Está bien... —suspiró. Si tan sólo él pudiera recordar esos bellos y apasionantes momentos—. No tienes de qué disculparte, yo también tuve parte en esto ¿Lo recuerdas?

—A decir verdad, no lo recuerdo —rio un poco, contagiando a su amiga.

—Eres un tonto.

—Un poco.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue una noche, no tuvo importancia —casi se mordió la lengua al decirlo, pues su corazón decía todo lo contrario—. No fue la gran cosa —fingió restarle importancia.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —preguntó tímidamente, eso desarmó por completo a la castaña.

—¡N-no! —se regañó mentalmente por ser tan entusiasta en su respuesta—. Quiero decir... ¡Ejem! No, no estuvo nada mal. A decir verdad... —desvió la mirada, muy apenada y sonrojada—... las dos veces estuvieron muy, pero muy bien... —suspiró, mirando al techo.

Yuuri casi se atraganta con su propio oxígeno.

—¡¿¡Dos veces?!?

—Oh, es verdad... no lo recuerdas. Sí, dos veces. Me sorprendiste —bajó la mirada.

—Dios mío —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. No debí de haberlo hecho, por favor discúlpame —pidió con un sonrojo inmenso en su rostro.

—Yuuri —sonrió—. No te disculpes por haberme hecho disfrutar tanto —se encogió de hombros—. Ya pasó, hay que olvidarlo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No hay problema?

—Ya te lo dije, no significó nada —sonrió—. _Claro que significó, para mí fue la experiencia más maravillosa que he vivido, la mejor..._

—Qué alivio —suspiró, de pronto se vio como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ella.

—¿Me permites un momento? Necesito ir al baño —sonrió—. Por lo pronto ve calentando que de aquí nos vamos directo a la pista.

—¿Ya no vamos a hacer la terapia?

—No la necesitas más —le guiñó un ojo, dejando a un Yuuri muy feliz y emocionado—. Felicidades, pequeño conejo —por primera vez sintió que ese adjetivo no le quedaba para nada, "pequeño" ¡ja! Sí como no.

Y sin decir más, victoria se dio media vuelta y salió directo al baño o a cualquier lugar donde pudiera soltar su llanto. Lo había estado aguantando por mucho tiempo.

A partir de ese momento no se volvió a tocar el tema del "acostón" accidental que tuvieron. Yuuri nunca se enteró del verdadero sentir de su amiga y ésta jamás se lo diría, sería demasiado doloroso ser rechazada por él.

También a partir de ese día Yuuri dejó la fase básica de la rehabilitación, ahora ésta consistía en horas y horas de patinaje sobre hielo. Y uno que otro día haciendo ejercicios en la piscina para recuperar un poco más de fuerza en sus piernas.

—¡Mal! ¡Muy mal, Yuuri! —lo regañó desde el otro extremo de la pista.

El aludido se detuvo sobre sus patines, jadeante y exhausto.

—Victoria, llevamos dos horas sin parar... —trataba de calmar su respiración.

—Algo te está faltando —se llevó una mano al mentón. Toda la mañana había estado practicando los mismos movimientos y nunca pudo perfeccionarlos—. Salgamos de la pista.

Yuuri la siguió, y una vez afuera, ya sin patines...

—Has un estiramiento básico, lleva tu pie lo más alto que puedas, de preferencia más allá de tu cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Lo intentó y no fue ni siquiera medianamente decente.

—¡Ya sé lo que te está faltando!

—¿Qué? —suspiró, cansado.

—Elasticidad. La has perdido casi por completo, es una vergüenza, Yuuri Katsuki —frunció el ceño—. Vamos a hacer ejercicios de elasticidad, ven conmigo —iba a tomarlo de la mano, como tenía por costumbre antes, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, ahora evitaba todo el contacto posible.

Lo llevó lejos de la pista, el lugar estaba por completo solo, así que no importaba que practicaran en medio de un pasillo. Victoria le indicó qué ejercicios hacer y Yuuri obedientemente los hizo, notando en el transcurso que de verdad le faltaba flexibilidad.

—Así no, mira... —se paró detrás de él y tomó su pierna izquierda, alzándola levemente hasta que ésta llegó por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Para! —jadeó, adolorido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —lo soltó y de inmediato él se dejó caer al suelo—. Un calambre... —murmuró con tristeza—... hace mucho que no te daban.

—Lo sé... —masculló entre dientes, con su frente recargada contra una de sus piernas que estaba totalmente extendida sobre el suelo. Le dolía demasiado. Victoria tuvo que sentarse a su lado y aplicar presión en ciertas partes de su muslo adolorido—. Demonios. ¡Duele! —se quejó, frustrado al sentir que volvía atrás.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó después de unos segundos de masaje en su pierna.

Yuuri asintió levemente con su cabeza, pero ella siguió masajeando un poco la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, de pronto él dio un respingo al sentir sus manos en una zona muy sensible, el pobre soltó una risilla ante las cosquillas. Esa fue como una advertencia para ella, estaba llegando muy lejos. Tragó en seco y se mordió los labios para resistirse ante el deseo de seguir acariciando más arriba, y es que cómo no disfrutar de acariciar unas piernas como esas, un trasero como ese.

Entonces llegaron a su mente los recuerdos tan apasionados de esa noche con Yuuri. Su rostro enrojeció por completo al recordar sus caricias ardientes, sus besos, sus mordidas.

— _¡Detente!_ —pensó la castaña con frustración, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado centrados en esos recuerdos tan subidos de tono. No podía seguir así, no frente a Yuuri, se daría cuenta—. Terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy —se puso de pie como un resorte y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse.

—Victoria —la detuvo y ella se giró en menos de un segundo, ansiosa por escuchar lo que sea que fuera a decirle, pero sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos al ver que sostenía una bufanda entre sus manos—. Se te cayó esto.

—Oh, sí. Gracias... —la tomó y automáticamente se la puso al cuello, ignorando el hecho por el cual se la había puesto en un principio. No pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella al ver que se llevaba una mano al cuello, adolorida.

—No es nada —le restó importancia, pero el Yuuri no estuvo satisfecho.

—¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

—Ya te dije que nada.

—Muéstrame —acortó la distancia entre ambos y le removió un poco la prenda, encontrándose con una salvaje mordida en esa blanquísima piel. Los colores subieron a su rostro—. No me digas que yo...

—¡Sí! —lo miró enfurruñada, poniéndose de nuevo la bufanda—. Tú lo hiciste ¿Feliz? —estaba muy sonrojada—. Me voy —se dio media vuelta y ahora sí se fue.

—Lo siento —murmuró al aire, sintiéndose aún culpable por lo que hicieron.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y el asunto de esa noche fue sepultado poco a poco en el olvido, aunque ahora todo el trato entre ambos era meramente doctora/paciente o entrenadora/pupilo. Toda la mañana practicaban, hasta que la pista comenzaba a llenarse de visitantes y patinadores amteur, después de todo era un centro público donde practicaban, si querían hacerlo a solas debían esperar a que éste estuviera cerrado al público.

En los primeros días del año 2018 Yuuri comenzó un rígido entrenamiento diseñado por Victoria con ayuda de J.J., ahí se reflejaría el esfuerzo de Yuuri de todos esos últimos meses, y vaya que éstos dieron fruto, Clark estaba muy feliz y ni se diga de Jean y Minami, pues Yuuri estaba patinando como antes, al fin.

En cuanto Yuuri, estaba feliz por volver a experimentar esas maravillosas sensaciones que sólo el patinaje podía darle. El hielo era su único medio para desahogarse de verdad y ahora que podía hacerlo tan bien como antes, no iba a perder el tiempo y mucho menos la oportunidad de liberar todas sus emociones a través del patinaje.

La primera vez que patinó "Yuri On Ice" sin ningún error, sin dolor y sin esos malditos espasmos... lloró, no soportó el cúmulo de emociones y terminó llorando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de patinar. Cuando terminó su coreografía, Minami se le echó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza y felicitándolo por lograrlo, Victoria lo miró y le sonrió, orgullosa por sus logros. Aún tenía fallas y necesitaba más entrenamiento para superarse a sí mismo, pero sólo eran cosas que se irían mejorando con el tiempo y arduo entrenamiento.

Semanas después, casi en febrero, Yuuri había dominado ya todas sus antiguas coreografías. Ese día aún era muy temprano y ya había gente llegando a la pista de patinaje, eso poco le importó a Yuuri y siguió entrenando bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenadora, quien se metió a la pista con él y le sugirió intentar algo diferente.

—¿Algo diferente?

—Sí —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no... improvisamos?

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en los labios de Katsuki. Patinaje en pareja, improvisado, le gustaba la idea.

Entonces los dos comenzaron una danza improvisada con la música del centro de patinaje de fondo.

—Aprovechemos la canción —murmuró Victoria, acercándose mucho a Yuuri, éste tomó su mano y con una sonrisa comenzaron a danzar y deslizarse al ritmo de "Total eclipse of the heart" que casualmente comenzó a sonar en el sistema de audio del lugar.

Yuuri se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los brazos femeninos, se tomaron de las manos, giraron hasta quedar frente a frente y se separaron para hacer unos pasos que sólo terminaron uniéndolos más. Sus movimientos eran increíblemente sincronizados y precisos a pesar de ser improvisados. Sus cuerpos se movían fluidamente, los dos estaban en perfecta sincronía. En ese momento no pensaban en ellos como tal, sino en la música y en el patinaje, expresaban todo su sentir en esa canción. Ella pensando de a ratos en Yuuri y éste último acordándose de su amado.

De pronto la gente que patinaba alrededor se detuvo para mirarlos, y es que estaban dando un espectáculo muy bueno. Incluyeron saltos a su coreografía, acompañados de piruetas que sólo los expertos eran capaces de hacer.

—Se ven hermosos patinando —murmuró una persona no muy lejos de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada más que la música y el sonido de sus cuchillas deslizándose sobre el hielo.

—Están demasiado unidos —masculló Minami al verlos desde lejos. Sintió celos al notar cómo se tocaban mutuamente, muy seguido ¡Incluso la cargó! Por un momento deseó ser Victoria.

La canción terminó y la pareja se detuvo, estaban agitados y algo sudorosos por esos pasos tan intensos. Terminaron pegados, pecho con pecho, ojos castaños fijos en los ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad, sus manos seguían unidas y no deshicieron esa posición final sino hasta que escucharon los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor.

Entonces se separaron, algo avergonzados hasta que...

—¿Es ese Yuuri Katsuki? —se escuchó que alguien dijo entre todos los patinadores.

—¡Sí! Es él —una chica salió quien sabe de dónde y se deslizó con rapidez hasta quedar frente al japonés—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué haces en Canadá? ¡¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?! También quiero una foto contigo, por favor.

El aludido se quedó estático, no supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Afortunadamente alguien salió a su rescate.

—Lo están confundiendo —dijo Victoria con una gran seguridad—. Se le parece, pero no es —soltó una risilla—. ¿Cuántas veces te han confundido con él, cariño?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, confundido.

—Pobre de mi novio, lo viven confundiendo con Yuuri, pero míralo, no es él.

—Es verdad —murmuró otra joven, acercándose y mirándolo, luego rio—. Yuuri está un poco más rellenito, y tiene el cabello corto, no como él.

—Cierto... —miró a Yuuri de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose al sentir que le gustaba mucho lo que veía—. Lo siento, señor, lo confundimos —se disculpó también con la "novia" del "señor" y se fueron de ahí. Pronto la gente dejó de ponerles atención y siguió patinando, algunos siguiendo el ritmo de la música que ahora estaba y otros simplemente golpeándose el trasero por enésima vez contra el hielo.

—Eso... estuvo muy cerca —había sudado frío. En ese momento pensó de inmediato: "Viktor sabrá dónde estoy" —. Espera... ¿Dijiste que soy tu novio? —se sonrojó infantilmente.

—Ni te emociones, Katsuki —alzó una mano, como deteniendo así sus pensamientos—. Lo dije para hacerlo más creíble —aseguró—. _En realidad no sé por qué lo dije_ —pensó, abochornada.

—No era necesario, ¿Sabes? —rio un poco.

—Oh, cállate ya "Señor" —se burló—. ¿Oíste lo que dijo?

—Sí, sí —refunfuñó, pero terminó riendo—. De algo sirvió que cambiara mi condición física. No me reconocieron por mi cabello y mi peso —rio más, aliviado.

— _Te ves mucho más apuesto... si siendo un tierno conejito gordo tenías muchas fans... no quiero imaginar la cantidad que tendrás ahora que estás así..._ —se mordió un labio, mirándolo.

—Ya, vayamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre —murmuró Katsuki con una mano sobre su estómago.

—Me parece bien —caminaron juntos hacia los vestidores para cambiarse—. Por cierto, ya no deberíamos practicar a estas horas, procuremos hacerlo cuando la pista esté cerrada.

—Es lo mejor, no quiero que pase esto de nuevo.

—Oye... debimos haberle pedido a Minami que nos grabara, esa coreografía estuvo muy buena.

—¡Lo sé! —se emocionó mucho—. Fue tan... ¡Wow! —seguía eufórico. Victoria notó cuánto amaba él patinar. Definitivamente se hubiera muerto de tristeza si no volvía al hielo. Estaba feliz por él.

—Te ves demasiado chistoso con esto, sí pareces todo un señor —se burló mientras señalaba sus lentes, se había graduado unos especiales para poder patinar sin que éstos salieran volando por el aire. Obviamente eran muy gruesos y anticuados, las patitas de los lentes se juntaban detrás de la cabeza, quedando totalmente seguros e inmóviles, parecían de esos que usan los abuelos para no perderlos en algún lugar.

—No tenía otra opción, no puedo patinar sin ellos.

—Ya no ves nada bien ¿Verdad? —se puso muy seria.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —se molestó—. De nada servirá que te hayas recuperado físicamente si no puedes ver. ¿Qué harás si te quedas ciego? ¡No podrás patinar! —se puso histérica.

—Ya, tranquilízate —suspiró—. No creas que lo he dejado pasar así como así. Hablé con el doctor Yuzuru y con mi oftalmólogo. Cuando regrese a Japón iré a revisión y me valorarán para una cirugía, aún hay tiempo, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Y cuándo regresarás a tu país?

—No lo sé...

—Ya te falta muy poco para ser como el de antes, incluso lograrás superarte ¿Seguirás entrenando allá?

—Por supuesto, ya te dije que participaré en el GPF de este año y tengo que preparar mis programas, además... extraño a mi familia. Mi madre me va a matar —rio un poco—. No saben dónde estoy.

—Eres todo un caso —suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Entonces sólo estarás aquí unos cuantos meses más.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros, indiferente hasta que pareció recordar algo—Por cierto... ¿Y Minami?

Los dos miraron alrededor, y lo encontraron a lo lejos, platicando con un par de chicas que parecían muy emocionadas, seguramente lo habían reconocido del GPF. Entonces se fueron de ahí para buscar un buen sitio dónde comer, ajenos a que una persona dentro del público tuvo la gran idea de grabar toda la coreografía.

—Definitivamente es Katsuki Yuuri —murmuró esta persona, emocionado al tenerlo captado en cámara, era fan del japonés y no dudaría en subir ese video cuanto antes a las redes sociales.

 **> >><<<**

A mediados de febrero seguía haciendo mucho frío en Toronto, el día de San Valentín se acercaba y todos estaban reunidos en la amplia sala de la residencia Leroy, bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras planeaban qué hacer en el día de los enamorados. J.J. dijo que había rentado una cabaña en medio del bosque para pasar ahí el fin de semana con su amada esposa, Minami se había encogido de hombros cuando le preguntaron qué haría en ese día tan especial, pero todos notaron cómo miró de reojo a Yuuri, esperando impaciente su respuesta, pero éste sólo dijo que planeaba salir a correr.

—¿Salir a correr? ¿Es en serio, Katsuki Yuuri? —lo regañó Isabella.

—¿Por qué no sales con Victoria? Me dijiste que no harías nada en ese día ¿No es así? —miró a la aludida.

Todos vieron cómo Katsuki y Clark se sonrojaron tiernamente, pero Isabella de inmediato codeó con fuerza a su esposo, mirándolo con cara de "No molestes más con eso"

—Bueno, en ese caso podrías ir a visitar a Phichit, escuché que estaría en Detroit durante esos días.

—Oh... —se sorprendió, extrañaba mucho a su amigo y se sentía muy mal por ignorar todos sus mensajes—. No es mala idea —se lo planteó en serio.

Para ese punto Minami había dejado de poner atención a la conversación, estaba algo deprimido, así que sólo se dedicó a mirar la televisión que estaba en un rincón, con volumen bajo, transmitiendo las noticias del momento.

—" _Y ahora vamos con la noticia más reciente que tiene escandalizados a patinadores y a fans de este deporte"_

Para ese punto todos se callaron y le pidieron a Minami que le subiera al televisor. Todos se paralizaron cuando la imagen de un patinador muy conocido apareció en pantalla.

— _"El patinador Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón mundial, sufrió un grave accidente hace un par de horas. Nuestros contactos en Rusia nos informaron que se lesionó mientras practicaba una de sus rutinas. Fue trasladado de urgencia a un hospital y es posible que ahora mismo lo estén interviniendo quirúrgicamente. Hasta ahora es la única información que tenemos. Estaremos al pendiente de la evolución de Nikiforov. Por lo pronto seguimos con el reportaje de un perro bailando el..."_

Minami apagó la televisión. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala. Inevitablemente todas las miradas se posaron sobre Yuuri, quien estaba demasiado pálido y tembloroso, a pesar de su estado se puso de pie con mucha agilidad.

—Yuuri ¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió J.J., preocupado.

—¿No es obvio? Regresaré a Japón —apretó los puños, estaba asustado y muy preocupado, sentía una fuerte angustia en su pecho. ¡Viktor estaba muy grave en el hospital! Debía estar a su lado sin importar qué. Podría sentir resentimiento hacia él, pero lo seguía amando y no podría abandonarlo en situaciones como esas. Ya lo había abandonado cuando Yurio le dijo que no se encontraba muy bien, y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable. Esta vez no lo abandonaría, sin importar nada.

—Pero tu entrenamiento, Yuuri, no puedes abandonarlo a estas alturas, no después de que decidiste participar en el GPF de este año.

—Lo sé, Jean, lo sé —apretó con impotencia sus puños—. Pero no puedo abandonarlo en estas circunstancias, él estuvo a mi lado durante seis meses ¡Seis meses! Tengo que estar con él —sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

—Vamos, te acompaño al aeropuerto —Isabella lo apoyó de inmediato.

—Tienes que ir —secundó Minami, triste, pero decidido.

La única que se quedó callada, mirando con sorpresa la reacción de Yuuri, fue Victoria. Sostenía temblorosamente la taza de chocolate entre sus manos, sintiendo su corazón rompiéndose una vez más, era inevitable y lo supo desde que terminaron de hacer el amor aquella única vez, justo cuando Yuuri murmuró el nombre de su ser más amado antes de caer profundamente dormido.

No había remedio, Yuuri ya tenía dueño y debía aceptarlo.

 **> >><<<**

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó J.J. por enésima vez.

Yuuri apretó su pequeña maleta dentro de su puño y asintió con firmeza.

—Bien, entonces cuídate mucho, cuando llegues por favor mantennos informados de su estado. Estaremos al pendiente.

—Gracias por todo —intentó sonreír, pero su angustia sobrepasaba los límites naturales—. Tengo que irme —se despidió de Isabella, de su esposo y de Minami. Victoria no quiso acompañarlos, parecía molesta cuando se fue después de decir que tenía algo importante qué hacer.

—¡Yuuri! —apareció entre la multitud de gente del aeropuerto, corriendo, agitada.

—¿Victoria?

**_Contiuará..._ **

**_8/02/2017_ **


	15. Heartache

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**15**

**"Heartache"**

**_Viktor._ **

Estaba desesperado.

Sabía que dije que esperaría a Yuuri y le daría tiempo y espacio para que despejara un poco su mente, pero no podía soportar estar lejos de él.

Había llegado a casa hace menos de una hora y no me había movido del sofá. Mi equipaje seguía en la entrada y no pensaba moverlo de ahí. Apoyé el codo sobre una rodilla y recargué mi frente sobre la palma de la mano, mi cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, sólo quería quedarme ahí, inmóvil y a la espera de que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible.

Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, alcé la mirada hacia la mesita frente a mí y observé detenidamente ese libro de pastas gruesas y gastadas. El diario de Yuuri. ¿Debería leerlo? Sentía que al hacerlo estaría traicionándolo, dañándolo de nuevo.

A la mierda todo.

Necesitaba algo de él para sobrevivir ese tiempo ¿Cuánto será? Aún no lo sabía. Esperaba que no mucho, pues sentía que moría sin él. El vacío en mi pecho al saber que dijo esas palabras tan hirientes se hacía más grande a cada segundo. Sabía que estaba enojado y que cuando estaba furioso podía decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentía, pero... lo dijo de una manera tan firme y segura que no podía evitar preocuparme de sólo imaginar que lo decía en serio.

—Makkachin... —sonreí al ver cómo apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi regazo, parecía entender mi sentir, me miraba con ojos tristes—. Lo sé amigo, sé que tú también estás sufriendo por esto —suspiré y terminé extendiendo mi mano hacia el diario. Lo iba a leer, pero quizás antes debería avisarle a Irina, Yurio o a Yakov que estaba aquí. Debería decirles lo que pasó.

No, no podía decirles sin que terminara llorando, no quería que me vieran llorar.

Una sensación pesada se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. No, no quería llorar. ¡Leería el diario! Eso me daría fuerzas para aguanta el tiempo que fuera necesario antes de ir tras mi katsudon.

Abrí el libro en la primera página y literalmente me golpeé el rostro con la palma de la mano. Todo estaba en japonés, obvio, Yuuri no iba a escribir su diario en inglés ¿Por qué lo haría? Demonios.

Frustrado y enojado me incorporé, dejando el diario tumbado sobre el sofá. Traje mi laptop y comencé a idear formas rápidas y confiables de traducción. Después de un par de horas no me quedó otra opción más que escanear cada página de ese diario, guardarlas en un archivo y mandárselas a un traductor, tuve que pagar y usar un nombre falso, pero nada me importó, leería ese diario a toda costa. El traductor quedó en contactarse conmigo cuando tuviera la traducción hecha.

Cerré mi laptop y fui directo a desempacar. No podía negar que fue doloroso ver mi equipaje amontonado en la entrada. Todas mis cosas que antes estaban en casa de los Katsuki, ahora estaban aquí, de vuelta. No pude desempacar, sentía que al hacerlo mi situación sería más real y tangible. No...

Decidí tomar un baño caliente, ni siquiera me molesté en ir y buscar ropa, simplemente abrí el grifo de la bañera, esperé a que ésta se llenara de agua y a que todo el lugar se llenara de vaho; mientras eso ocurría me desvestí, viéndome al espejo unos momentos hasta que el sonido de mi celular resonó en todo el departamento. Ni siquiera me molesté en vestirme, salí del baño como alma que lleva el diablo y contesté con ansias al ver quién era.

—¡Mari-chan! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Saben ya dónde está él?

— _No... no nos quiso decir dónde está. Sólo nos avisó que se encuentra bien y que estará una temporada alejado de todo._

—Maldición... —apreté los dientes—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

— _No muy bien..._

Sentí que mi corazón se hacía chiquito. Dios, Yuuri ¿Por qué nos haces esto a todos?

— _Yuuri no es así, es decir... sí, es impulsivo, pero jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que nos dañe a toda la familia, incluyéndote._

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No pude responder.

— _Está dolido, ya se le pasará, estoy segura._

—En ese caso... ¿Podrías...? —fui interrumpido.

_—¡Por supuesto que te llamaré a penas sepa algo de él! ¿Por quién me tomas, cuñadito?_

Sonreí con lágrimas queriendo salir. Había adivinado lo que quería.

—Gracias... —no pude decir más.

— _De todas formas... Viktor, fuiste muy cruel al guardarle un secreto así a mi hermano_ —su voz era seria, pude sentir que hablaba muy en serio.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Justo ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. ¿Crees que esté enojado por mucho tiempo? —escuché cómo chasqueó la lengua.

— _No. Lo conozco_ —rio—. _En unos días nos dirá dónde está y te lo diré enseguida, así irás por él, si no es que él viene a buscarte antes. Ya te lo dije, se le pasará muy pronto._

—Eso espero —mis ánimos se renovaron un poco.

**_Narradora._ **

Luego de despedirse de Mari, se fue directo al baño y se metió en la tina. Perdió la noción del tiempo luego de cerrar sus ojos y hundirse hasta que el agua caliente le llegara por debajo de la barbilla. No había querido desplomarse, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que esa situación sólo sería pasajera, que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero ese pensamiento se iba deteriorando al igual que su fortaleza.

No supo el momento exacto en el que se quedó dormido dentro de la tina, con todo su cuerpo bajo el agua a excepción de su nariz, ojos y frente.

Tuvo un sueño hermoso: Yuuri y él habían llegado a San Petersburgo, directo al departamento, donde apenas cerraron la puerta, comenzaron a besarse salvajemente. Dejaron el equipaje esperando en la puerta, mientras caminaban a trompicones directo a la habitación principal, donde se rindieron al amor una y otra vez. Luego se quedaban dormidos, desnudos entre las blancas sábanas de satín, al despertar se quedaban tumbados ahí por más tiempo, haciéndose arrumacos y muchos cariñitos hasta que eso culminaba en algo mucho más candente por enésima vez. "Te amo, Vitya" le había dicho Yuuri en su sueño mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Viktor abrió los ojos de pronto, sólo para darse cuenta de que no era Yuuri quien lo "besaba" sino Makkachin, quien lloraba un poquito, tratando de despertarlo. Entonces el ruso se limpió el rostro lleno de babas de perro y notó que el agua de la bañera ya estaba helada. Descubrió que se había quedado muchas horas en la bañera cuando salió de ésta y vio su cuerpo arrugado como pasita. Salió del baño y se asombró más al ver que ya era de noche ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido?

Desganado y con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, fue directo a su cuarto y se vistió con lo primero que encontró: Un pantalón simple de pijama y una playera vieja, de manga larga y muy cómoda. Se tumbó sobre el colchón, recordando una vez más el sueño al sentir las sábanas de satín bajo su piel.

De mal humor, se giró en el colchón hasta quedar bocabajo.

—Yuuri... —murmuró contra la almohada.

Quería estallar, gritar y enfurecerse; pero sabía que eso no le traería nada bueno. De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda. Sonrió un poco al sentir cómo Makkachin se acurrucaba sobre él, dio varios giros antes de acostarse cómodamente sobre su espalda. De inmediato comenzó a sentir el calorcito reconfortante que le brindaba el can.

Sin moverse de esa posición, estiró su mano hacia el buró hasta alcanzar su móvil, quería ver si ya le habría respondido el traductor. Aunque lo dudaba, pues recién se lo había mandado hace unas horas.

Sin embargo, soltó un grito emocionado cuando encontró una respuesta en su e-mail. ¡Ya le habían traducido el diario! Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se incorporó como resorte de la cama, dejando a un pobre caniche asustado por esa forma tan efusiva de actuar.

Viktor salió corriendo en busca de su laptop, la conectó a su impresora y las hojas comenzaron a salir una por una. El documento era extenso. Estaba tan impaciente por comenzar a leer que no esperó a que salieran todas las hojas, oh no, tomó con prisa la primera y comenzó a leer. La fecha de la primera hoja era del año 2000, cuando Yuuri tenía apenas entre siete y ocho años. No esperó más y leyó:

**_"No sé por qué hago esto... en la escuela nos dijeron que era una buena idea plasmar nuestros sentimientos y emociones en papel, pero.... Yo no sé qué es plasmar y tampoco sé cómo se ponen los sentimientos en papel. Sólo quiero cumplir con la tarea, así que... voy a decir lo que hice hoy en la primaria: las clases fueron aburridas, odio matemáticas, historia me aburre, inglés... ¡no sé para qué me servirá ese idioma! Es aburrido. Geografía también lo es. Lo único que me gusta es la clase extracurricular de música, a todos nos obligaban a tocar la flauta dulce, y es bonito, pero es muy fácil y un poco aburrido, hoy le dije a la maestra que me dejara tocar el piano grandote que estaba al frente del salón, pero me dijo que eso era para mayores, no me dejó hacerlo y me sentí triste... pero se me pasó cuando llegó la hora de educación física, me gusta mucho, aunque mis compañeros me molestan, dicen que estoy gordito. Hay un niño llamado Takeshi, todo el tiempo me molesta y me llama cerdo. Eso me pone muy triste..."_ **

Viktor se conmovió un poco. Estaba leyendo los pensamientos de un pequeño Yuuri que apenas iba a la primaria.

**_"...hace un rato llegué a casa y le pregunté a mamá por qué soy tan gordito. Ella me respondió que lo heredé de ella. No entendí muy bien, pero sí logré comprender que es mi naturaleza ser así, aunque no quisiera. Quizás debería dejar de comer dulces"_ **

—Mi pequeño katsudon —tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima al leer todo eso, estaba enternecido y al mismo tiempo sentía un hueco profundo en el pecho al recordarlo.

Avanzó a la siguiente página. La fecha era del mismo año, pero unos meses después.

**_"Cumplí con mi tarea, así que ya no tengo que escribir en este diario, pero... ¡Estoy muy feliz! Y no sé con quién compartirlo, no tengo muchos amigos, y aunque los tuviera... se burlarían por lo que estoy a punto de escribir. Hoy en la tarde al salir de clases, mi mamá y yo fuimos a la academia de ballet de Minako-sensei. Mari-neechan está tomando clases con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no le gusta mucho el ballet, por eso hoy fue su último día. Mamá aprovechó para ir y darle las gracias por todo lo que le enseñó a mi hermana. Creo que Minako-sensei y mamá son amigas desde que eran pequeñas, por eso se llevan tan bien. Bueno, volviendo al punto... cuando entré a su estudio ¡me sorprendí mucho! Nunca había visto a alguien practicar ballet, pero me gustó bastante al ver a unas niñas practicándolo, entonces quise intentarlo, sólo un poco. Se lo dije a mamá y se sorprendió un montón, pero se emocionó y se lo dijo a Minako-sensei, y ella me prometió enseñarme todo lo que sabía, así que... comenzaré a tomar clases de ballet, todos los días, al salir de la escuela."_ **

—Oh Yuuri —soltó una risilla.

No supo en qué momento tomó un puñado de hojas ya impresas y se tumbó en el sofá más amplio, leyéndolas mientras el resto seguía saliendo de la impresora. Makkachin se había echado sobre él en el sofá, feliz al ver que su amo recuperaba un poco de su ánimo al leer todas las ocurrencias del japonés. Yuuri era muy chistoso de pequeño y sin duda muy inteligente, pues tenía un vocabulario muy amplio y maduro pese a su edad.

**_"Las clases con Minako sensei son increíbles. Me ha gustado mucho el ballet y creo que soy bueno en eso. Ella suele decirme 'Haces música con tu cuerpo, Yuuri' no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere, pero creo que es bueno. Lo único difícil es que no hay niños en su clase, sólo niñas, y eso es algo incómodo. Ah... y otra cosa, Takeshi ya se enteró que hago ballet, y bueno... hoy me empujó en el recreo y dijo que eso era para niñas, se burló de mí frente a todos. Eso... eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Llegué a casa y mamá se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, estuvo insistiendo mucho para que le dijera, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero que ella se ponga triste, así que vine directo a mi cuarto y bueno... ahora lo estoy escribiendo aquí"_ **

El corazón de Viktor se contrajo en tristeza al comparar las impresiones con el diario original y ver pequeñas irregularidades en el papel, como si hubieran caído lágrimas sobre la hoja. Yuuri había llorado mientras lo escribía.

—Maldito Takeshi —gruñó, recordando al ahora esposo de Yuko. No entendía cómo a final de cuentas terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos, después de todo eso.

Y es que ese era al punto importante en todo: Yuuri tenía un enorme corazón, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo hizo sufrir de niño, logró entablar una buena amistad con Takeshi. Sólo esperaba que su amado tuviera la misma consideración con él, y lo perdonara pronto.

**_"Estoy algo nervioso. Hace unos días Minako-sensei me dijo que no sería mala idea que intentara practicar patinaje artístico, pero me da miedo ¿Y si me caigo? No sé, siento que no seré bueno en ese deporte, además, estoy gordito, no hay patinadores gorditos..."_ **

—Si tan sólo hubieras sabido en ese momento que te convertirías en el subcampeón mundial del patinaje, mi pequeño katsudon... —suspiró, nostálgico.

A partir de ese día, Yuuri no volvió a escribir, sino hasta dentro de varios años.

Fue leyendo hoja tras hoja, de pronto ya se hallaba en el año 2002, Katsuki tenía casi doce años en esas fechas. Su manera de escribir fue evolucionando, el diario ya no lo usaba sólo para describir una lista de cosas que hacía en el día, ahora lo usaba para descargar sentimientos y emociones. En esas hojas estaban plasmados sus sueños, metas, inseguridades y sus más profundos miedos. Pero nadie lo preparó para leer lo siguiente.

**_"Creo que estoy enamorado, y de la persona menos indicada. Quiero decirle que la quiero, pero tengo miedo... ella es un poco mayor que yo, es mi mejor amiga y es quien me ayudó tanto para que aprendiera a patinar, si no fuera por Yuko... yo sería un asco en el patinaje artístico."_ **

El rostro del ruso palideció un poco. Yuuri no sólo había sentido "Atracción" por esa chica, esto iba más allá. Ella había sido su primer amor.

**_"Abandoné este diario por varios años, no pensé que volvería a escribir en él, pues tenía a Yuko como confidente, pero esto no se lo puedo decir. Tampoco es como si estuviera enamorado de ella, después de todo no sé ni siquiera qué es estar 'enamorado' sólo sé que ella me hace sentir... diferente. Me siento feliz a su lado, las horas pasan muy rápido cuando estamos juntos y ella ha creado un amor muy especial en mí: el amor al patinaje artístico. ¡Nunca creí que este deporte me gustaría tanto! Pero he descubierto que esto es lo que más me gusta hacer, no se compara con el ballet, estar sobre el hielo es tan... no puedo describirlo con palabras, es sublime. Y el tiempo que paso con Yuko en la pista es único y especial. El patinaje es algo que nos une._ **

**_El maestro de patinaje de Yuko nos dijo que si seguíamos practicando así, podríamos llegar lejos en este deporte, también se ofreció a entrenarnos para que pudiéramos competir muy pronto, pero ella se negó, dijo que no se veía como patinadora profesional, sólo era una gran aficionada. Después de todo, su sueño más grande era casarse y tener hijos, lo que me hace pensar en algo muy tonto y vergonzoso... ¿Y si yo le gusto? ¿Y si ella y yo nos casamos algún día? ¿Y si tenemos hijos? Sería lindo... yo tampoco quiero profundizar mucho en el patinaje, al menos no más allá de la diversión que experimentamos al practicarlo, tenemos eso en común y... creo que es lindo, una vida tranquila, en este tranquilo pueblo, con nuestras tranquilas familias"_ **

—No, esto no puede ser —farfulló, molesto.

No podía creer que estaba leyendo las palabras de Yuuri. ¿Un Yuuri conformista? ¡Bah! Eso de verdad era increíble. Primero describió el patinaje como algo sublime, algo que lo hacía sentir indescriptiblemente feliz, después dijo que no quería ser profesional porque su amor platónico tampoco quería hacerlo ¡Y luego tiene la desfachatez de decir que quiere una vida con ella! Lo peor del caso es que se veía teniendo hijos con ella... ¡Hijos! Y cuando él le propuso esa posibilidad se negó de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, respira —se decía a sí mismo, recordándose que se trataba de un pequeño Yuuri pre-adolescente, no debía reaccionar así. Mejor debía ponerse a leer el resto y ver cómo es que su amado terminó en donde estaba ahora—. ¿Qué te habrá motivado a llegar tan lejos, Yuuri? —murmuró, pensativo.

Se distrajo un poco cuando Makkachin se removió en su regazo al escuchar el nombre del japonés. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente antes de abrazarlo y continuar con la lectura. La siguiente hoja era de una fecha muy cercana a la anterior, quizás sólo un par de días después.

**_"¡No puedo creerlo! Acabo de ver al patinador más increíble y genial del mundo. Hoy fueron las competencias de patinaje sobre hielo junior, el Grand Prix para jóvenes, y él apareció en la competencia. Es la primera vez que le pongo tanta atención a este deporte, y me lamento de no haberlo hecho antes._ **

**_Uno de los Juniors, el que se llevó el oro, fue el más increíble. Sus movimientos fueron suaves e hipnotizantes, su cuerpo entero se movía al compás de la música, seguro, preciso y fuerte a la vez. Su complexión era delgada y frágil, pero los saltos titánicos que realizó demostraron todo lo contrario, absolutamente. Además, era muy guapo... en un principio pensé que se trataba de una chica, pues llevaba el cabello muy largo, atado en una coleta alta; pero no, no era una chica._ **

**_Viktor Nikiforov. Ése era su nombre"_ **

—¡Oh Yuuri! —se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido y conmovido por sus palabras. A penas era un adolescente y ya sentía eso por él. El corazón del ruso se aceleró con alegría y regocijo ante esas palabras.

**_"No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Viktor Nikiforov. Despertó algo en mí que no puedo describir con palabras. Me hizo sentir lo mismo que suelo experimentar al patinar, algo sublime, sólo así puedo describir su presentación._ **

**_Un sentimiento en el pecho me impulsó a profundizarme más en este bello deporte, una gran motivación me atacó y muy pronto me vi practicando cuatro horas diarias. El patinaje artístico había tomado otro significado para mí, si antes ya era importante, ahora lo era mucho más ¿Por qué? Fácil, ése patinador ruso me inyectó una enorme dosis de inspiración, me hizo creer que el patinaje es mucho más que simples ratos de diversión sobre el hielo. Pero si quiero llegar a ser profesional debo tomármelo más en serio y practicar arduamente, lo necesito si algún día quiero competir contra él. Quizás me estoy adelantando mucho, pero ese es mi sueño y mi propósito de ahora en adelante: Alcanzar a Viktor Nikiforov"_ **

Tuvo que contener un grito de emoción al leer todas esas palabras. Gracias a ese diario pudo olvidarse de su amarga situación. Se había emocionado tanto que Makkachin saltó asustado de su regazo, más cuando se le ocurrió abrazar las hojas contra su pecho, arrugándolas demasiado en el acto. Todo era hermoso, o al menos eso creía. La siguiente hoja mostraba ahora a un Yuuri de trece años.

**_"A Yuko también le gusta mucho Viktor. Los dos somos grandes fans de él y esperamos poder conocerlo algún día. Intenté que a ella le gustara el patinaje tanto como a mí, que deseara practicarlo profesionalmente junto conmigo ¿Y por qué no? hacer una rutina en parejas. Pero no logré convencerla, no quiere llevar esa vida de patinadora profesional, tampoco piensa viajar. Su sueño sigue siendo casarse y tener hijos, y nunca salir de la ciudad. Eso ya no es suficiente para mí. Mis ojos están fijos en otra meta, y me duele... me duele porque al fin me he dado cuenta de que realmente quiero a Yuko, la quiero demasiado, pero no puedo renunciar a mi sueño por ella, por más que me parta el corazón."_ **

—Muy bien Yuuri, así se habla. Primero debes conocerme, ella no importa —murmuró, engentado y sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

Pronto llegó al año 2007, Yuuri estaba por cumplir los quince años.

**_"Creo que he abandonado este hábito de escribir por un par de años, aunque no ha ocurrido nada de importancia en este tiempo. En resumidas cuentas: Practiqué arduamente el patinaje, cuidé más mi peso, he hecho mucho ejercicio, Yuko y yo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos y compartimos el mismo amor hacia Viktor, soñamos con conocerlo algún día. Ella dice que yo se lo presentaré cuando me haga famoso en el ámbito del patinaje ¡ja! Ni siquiera soy famoso en Japón, mucho menos en el extranjero, a este paso jamás llegaré a conocer a Viktor, tendré que conformarme con los posters que Yuko y yo compramos en línea. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, supimos -gracias a una revista- que Viktor adoptó a un caniche, así que no pude evitarlo y adopté a un cachorro de la misma raza, incluso lo llamé como él._ **

**_A veces me siento un poco tonto al tener este fanatismo hacia una persona, pero es que cada vez me sorprendo más con su forma de patinar. Es... es alguien increíble, todo un ejemplo a seguir con su determinación, su fuerza y su delicadeza al patinar. Combinar esas tres características es muy difícil. A mí me falta la fuerza y a veces la determinación. En ocasiones me frustro tanto que sufro de bloqueos de inspiración, es cuando Yuko me reta a imitar alguna de las coreografías de Viktor. Lo hacemos juntos y eso despeja mi mente, me hace sentir mejor y soy feliz."_ **

Año 2009, Yuuri recién cumplió los 17 años.

**_"Había dejado de escribir, sí, de nuevo. Y es que todo iba bien en mi vida, no había momentos muy emocionantes, por eso no escribí, y tampoco había momentos muy tristes, al menos hasta hace unas semanas..._ **

**_Hace dos semanas, cuando salí de la preparatoria Yuko me esperaba afuera de mi escuela. Dijo que tenía algo importante qué decirme y me sentí feliz, por un momento pensé que me diría algo como 'me gustas' y entonces yo le confesaría el gran amor que le guardo desde niños, pero no fue así. Me dijo que había comenzado una relación con Takeshi, sí, el que me molestaba todo el tiempo y me tumbaba al piso, el que me hizo sentir tan mal conmigo mismo, diciéndome gordo o cerdo, odio que me diga cerdo (Sí, aún lo hace a pesar de que él está más gordo que yo) se hizo novia de él y todas mis esperanzas terminaron por derrumbarse._ **

**_Yo quería darle la buena noticia de que había pasado la prueba para concursar en una categoría más avanzada de patinaje, la competencia iba a ser en un par de días, al otro lado del país. Quise decirle que estaba muy feliz y que esperaba que me acompañara junto con Minako-sensei, pero con esa noticia que me dio... derrumbó todas mis esperanzas y una pesada depresión me inundó._ **

**_Me quedé callado, sólo sonreí y le deseé lo mejor, después me fui a la competencia, la cual fue un asco. Me caí cientos de veces, quedé en último lugar y terminé haciendo el ridículo frente a muchas personas._ **

**_Hoy regresé de ese concurso, humillado y desesperado. Y he tomado una decisión... recién mandé mi solicitud a la universidad, pero no en la que ella estudia, no... mandé mi solicitud a la universidad de Detroit, en Norteamérica. De todas formas dudo que me acepten en la facultad de música, pero quise hacer el intento. En caso de que me acepten... bueno, no sé cómo se lo diré a mi familia. Tienen que tomarlo bien, después de todo ellos fueron los que me insistieron en que estudiara una carrera para dedicarme a ella cuando no patinara más. Había elegido música y todos parecieron muy conformes con ello, Mari-neechan dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no hay nada más que me guste así que.... Ahora sólo me queda esperar los resultados._ **

**_Quiero ir a Detroit por tres razones: Estudiar música, encontrar un buen entrenador y poner tierra de por medio con Yuko. No soporto verla con Takeshi, es doloroso."_ **

El ruso apretó las hojas entre sus manos. Los sentimientos de Yuuri eran tan palpables y profundos, él en verdad sufría por Yuko. También se había dado cuenta de algo muy curioso, Yuuri estaba haciendo lo mismo que en ese entonces: "Poner tierra de por medio".

Se estaba dando cuenta de que a su amado le faltaba madurar un poco, y no era el único, pues él mismo estaba muy celoso de Yuko a pesar de que actualmente era casada y tenía a tres lindas niñas. Sí, se dio cuenta de que a ambos les hacía falta un buen golpe de madurez.

En enero del 2010 Yuuri volvió a escribir en su diario.

**_"¡Estoy feliz! Aunque no debería estarlo en realidad, pues Yuko me acaba de decir que ella y Takeshi terminaron, fue una ruptura definitiva y siento que es mi oportunidad. Ella vino a mí en busca de consuelo, platicamos por horas y nos despedimos con una sonrisa, al parecer logré animarla un poco. ¿Será muy pronto para decirle lo que siento? Sí, definitivamente lo es. Esperaré un par de semanas, la invitaré a salir y me confesaré._ **

**_¡Estoy tan nervioso y emocionado!_ **

**_Mis ánimos están renovados. No me molestaría estudiar una carrera cualquiera en la universidad de la ciudad, tampoco me importa no viajar o no cumplir mis sueños, yo sólo quiero estar a su lado para siempre"_ **

Tomó esa sola hoja entre sus manos, la hizo bolita con coraje y la lanzó lejos. Makkachin se emocionó, moviendo la colita y yendo hacia la bola de papel. De inmediato la tomó entre sus fauces y se la llevó a su amo.

—No Makkachin, eso es basura —hizo un lindo puchero y volvió lanzar la bola lejos. Esta vez el perrito no fue en su búsqueda—. Buen perro —acarició su esponjoso pelaje—. Yuuri era un tonto, mira que renunciar a todos sus sueños sólo por ese "amor" —resopló—. Eso ni era amor. Lo nuestro SÍ que lo es —soltó un largo suspiro y continuó con la siguiente página.

**_"No sé qué hacer. Recibí mi carta de aceptación a la universidad de Detroit, aún no se lo he dicho a nadie, y... creo que la voy a rechazar. Mi relación con Yuko va mejor que nunca, nos vemos a diario, salimos a pasear y creo que puedo llegar a gustarle muy pronto"_ **

—¡Yuuri no seas tonto! —se exasperó, soltó un bufido lleno de desesperación y miró a Makkachin—. Tengo ganas de viajar al pasado y hacerlo entrar en razón —le dijo al can, quien sólo levantó ambas orejas sin entender.

Volvió al diario, notando que más abajo siguió escribiendo, pero la tinta era diferente, y la manera de escribir también.

**_"Todo se acaba de ir a la mierda. Cité a Yuko en el Ice Castle, para decirle mis sentimientos, pero se me adelantó y terminó confesándome que Takeshi acababa de buscarla para pedirle perdón, y que ahora ambos estaban felizmente juntos. Incluso me dijo que la cosa iba más en serio que nunca. Estaba muy feliz, dijo que él era el amor de su vida y que esperaba casarse con él._ **

**_Fue un golpe bajo para mí. Quise decirle de todas formas lo que sentía, pero no pude. Se formó un nudo muy fuerte en mi garganta y sólo fui capaz de abrazarla y felicitarla por ello, luego le dije que me iría lejos y que no volvería en varios años._ **

**_Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de mi viaje, no retrocederé nunca más. Retomaré mis sueños, seré el mejor patinador de Japón y conoceré a Viktor en un GP, competiré contra él y algún día compartiremos el podio, yo lo sé. Mi motivación va a ser distinta, mis pensamientos ya no estarán ocupados por ella, el patinaje ocupará el 80% de mi vida y el otro 20% será llenado por la universidad._ **

**_Aún faltan varios meses antes de que me vaya, pero debo prepararme, y preparar a mi madre, quien no sabe aún sobre mi decisión, quizás entristezca un poco."_ **

Viktor frunció un poco el ceño. Estaba descubriendo facetas de Yuuri que desconocía. Se estaba dando cuenta de que en verdad era muy fuerte emocionalmente, sus emociones las vivía al máximo y era por ello que tendía a reaccionar de esa forma ante una decepción. Vivía sus emociones con mucha intensidad, y por eso sufría tanto cuando algo no salía como lo esperaba.

Entonces podía decir que lo entendía un poco mejor. Entendía, mas no justificaba su comportamiento actual. Sabía sin dudas que Yuuri lo seguía amando tanto como él lo hacía, sólo se sintió muy inseguro al saber esos secretos que le ocultaba, se sintió defraudado y poca cosa.

—Dios... tengo que ir tras él cuanto antes —comenzó a morderse las uñas, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable. Estuvo a punto de tomar el teléfono de su apartamento y llamarlo, pero no, decidió que debía darle espacio, no debía asfixiarlo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y luego miró su impresora a lo lejos. Ya había salido el diario completo. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y corrió hacia esas hojas antes de volverse a tumbar sobre el cómodo sofá.

Tomó la hoja que seguía a la última que leyó y se emocionó al ver que era a finales del 2010, para esas fechas Yuuri recién había cumplido los dieciocho años y ya estaba en Norteamérica, al parecer se llevó el diario consigo.

**_"Hoy fue un buen día. Llegué a Detroit y me instalé en los dormitorios de la universidad. Me tocó compartir habitación con un chico muy agradable, su nombre es Phichit y según entendí viene de Tailandia, es muy agradable y al parecer ama tomarse selfies. Cuando puse un solo pie en la habitación, se emocionó y luego de presentarse pidió tomarse una foto conmigo, la cual subió de inmediato a las redes sociales. Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos buenos amigos, no soy bueno en esto de socializar, pero con él es sencillo. Es tres años menor que yo, pero eso no parece incomodarle, por cierto... él no está aquí por la universidad, es decir... vive aquí porque está siendo entrenado por Celestino, mi nuevo entrenador"_ **

Avanzó a la siguiente hoja, meses después de su primer día en la universidad.

**_"Me gusta mucho este país, tardé un poco en aprender el idioma al cien por ciento, pero valió la pena. He logrado hacer amigos y me siento muy a gusto en los entrenamientos junto a Phichit-kun, la pasamos muy bien y Celestino es muy buen entrenador, se toma las cosas muy en serio y nos da muy buenos consejos, quiere que los dos logremos participar en un GP muy pronto. Y a decir verdad es lo que más quiero, porque Viktor estará ahí. Hablando sobre él... fue muy vergonzoso cuando Phichit-kun descubrió los posters que tengo de Viktor. Llegué a imaginar que tendría el mismo amor que yo hacia él, pero me sorprendí cuando no fue así. Entonces fue más vergonzoso sacar y poner en las paredes todos mis posters, pero tenía que hacerlo, es Viktor después de todo, amo mis posters de él."_ **

El ruso contuvo un gritillo de emoción.

Las siguientes hojas que Viktor leyó trataron absolutamente sobre el entrenamiento de Yuuri junto con Phichit. Leyó cómo la amistad de éstos fue creciendo poco a poco. De pronto Yuuri había dejado de hablar de sus sueños y metas, sólo se limitaba a hablar sobre su rutina, tal como hacia cuando era apenas un niño. Esto lo hacía pensar en que quizás se sentía algo solo.

Había días buenos y había días malos también. Pero en cada escrito Yuuri se veía seguro y decidido a perfeccionarse en el patinaje. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que escribió algo con mucho desánimo, al parecer se había caído al dar un mal salto, se lastimó un tobillo y no pasó a más, pero Viktor pudo palpar la decepción en cada palabra escrita en esas hojas. Yuuri era muy cruel y severo cuando de juzgarse a sí mismo se trataba, era exigente y firme. Lo estaba confirmando justo ahora al leer ese pequeño párrafo en medio de toda la página.

**_"No sirvo para nada. No soy capaz de mejorar mi rutina, tampoco de perfeccionar los saltos. Muero de hambre, pero si como, engordaré demasiado y no puedo darme el lujo, no ahora que tengo posibilidades de ir a mi primer GP. Ansío conocer a Viktor, sólo por él hago estos sacrificios, pero a veces siento que no puedo más... no logro hacer las cosas bien. Soy un total fiasco"_ **

Al día siguiente...

**_"Yuko me envió una invitación para su boda con Takeshi"_ **

Y no había más letras en toda la página, miró el diario original y vio que sólo lo acompañaban las marcas de unas cuantas lágrimas.

Días después:

**_"No pasé al GP, cada vez estoy más lejos de mi sueño"_ **

Viktor sintió un hueco en el pecho. Su pobre Yuuri había pasado por muchas dificultades antes de conocerlo. Y se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante y sorprendente: Yuuri había estado solo en casi todas las etapas de su vida. Sí, su familia siempre lo apoyó incondicionalmente, pero él nunca se abrió con nadie, sólo con ese diario, su confidente.

—No estoy haciendo bien al leerlo —murmuró de pronto, dejando las hojas a un lado.

Pero no pudo contenerse y continuó. La siguiente página le sacó una sonrisa triste. Estaba leyendo en fechas del 2012, su Yuuri tenía ya veinte años y la fecha era justamente el 24 de diciembre, un día antes de su cumpleaños.

**_"Son vacaciones de navidad. Phichit se fue a casa con su familia, y yo... bueno, pude hacerlo también, pero no quiero regresar a casa aún, así que me he quedado solo en mi habitación. Compre comida rápida y un par de galones de helado de fresa que terminé mientras veía todos los programas de Viktor desde su primera presentación junior, hasta la de éste último GPF. Tengo todas y cada una de sus rutinas guardadas en mi laptop, y suelo verlas cuando siento que necesito motivación, justo como ahora..."_ **

**_"Ya es 2013 y Yuko no dejó de buscarme hasta que le respondí, estaba preocupada porque no fui a su boda y también quería informarme una noticia muy importante: Estaba embarazada, de trillizas. Sólo pude responderle un e-mail, felicitándola por su matrimonio y su nueva familia, pero nada más. Me era muy difícil imaginar a mi gran amor platónico casada y con hijos. Lo más lejos que llegué con ella fue aquel baile de secundaria al que la invité, y sólo como amigos, pues ella estaba enamorada de Takeshi y éste estaba fuera del país. Debo admitirlo, nunca tuve oportunidad con ella._ **

**_Tengo que olvidarla."_ **

Viktor sonrió suavemente, hizo los celos a un lado y comprendió los sentimientos de su amado. Él también en algún momento de su vida pasó por ello, por ese sentimiento de creer estar enamorado de una chica. La única diferencia entre él y Yuuri era que él jamás sintió algo fuerte por alguna de esas mujeres. Irina era un caso distinto, ella siempre fue su mejor amiga, y seguía siéndolo, jamás pudo verla como "el amor de su vida" a pesar de haberse casado con ella. Era extraño.

La siguiente página del diario era del año 2015, el primer GPF de Yuuri, su gran fracaso.

**_"Oh por Dios, estoy tan nervioso que me he atragantado con toda la comida que se me puso en frente. Hoy fue el programa corto... ¡De mi primer Grand Prix! Es la primera vez que llego tan lejos, no puedo creer que mi sueño se está cumpliendo. Hoy vi a Viktor patinar en vivo, frente a mí, estuvo a unos metros de mí ¡Dios mío! Quise acercarme y saludarlo, pero no puedo, la vergüenza me gana por mucho, además que soy muy poca cosa para que me ponga atención, debo mejorar y que me conozca por mi trabajo en la pista de hielo. Hoy estuve muy nervioso en mi programa corto, pero me fue bien de todas formas. Espero superar mi puntaje el día de mañana, en la gran final. Estoy ansioso, tengo posibilidades de compartir el podio con Viktor._ **

**_Quiero dormir, ya son las tres de la mañana y estoy escribiendo esto mientras me como unos twinkies, estas cosas son asquerosamente deliciosas, engordan el trasero demasiado, pero los adoro y creo que me las merezco después de un año completo de dieta rigurosa._ **

**_Estoy muy nervioso y puedo comerme lo que sea que me pongan en frente._ **

**_Quizás debería salir a caminar un rato por el hotel, despejarme un poco..."_ **

Ahí terminó la hoja, pero al darle la vuelta notó que seguía el escrito del mismo día, un poco más tarde.

**_"Estoy regresando de caminar por los pasillos del hotel, mis manos aún tiemblan, y es que me lo topé de frente ¡A Viktor! Yo regresaba a mi cuarto cuando de pronto escuché a alguien hablando ruso. Nunca antes había escuchado su voz, pero por el simple hecho de tratarse de ese idioma enfoqué la mirada y lo reconocí. Venía caminando por el mismo pasillo, de frente a mí. Iba platicando con su compañero ruso, pequeño y rubio. No recuerdo su nombre, pero nunca voy a olvidar la mirada tan intimidante que me dirigió hace unos momentos. No sé qué hacían a las tres de la mañana por los pasillos del hotel, pero me hizo muy feliz verlo. Lo mejor fue que... ¡Me sonrió! ¡Viktor Nikiforov me sonrió! Lo hizo cuando cruzamos miradas ¿Me habrá reconocido? ¿Le habrá gustado mi presentación de hoy?_ **

**_Ahora menos que nunca podré dormir"_ **

—¿Qué? ¿Eso cuándo fue? —se asombró, no lo recordaba en lo absoluto. Recordaba que en la madrugada de la final no había dormido mucho porque el abuelo de Yurio había sido internado de emergencia en el hospital, por eso se desvelaron mucho charlando, bueno, en realidad Viktor sabía que su amigo no dormiría en toda la noche, así que fue a buscarlo y charlaron un rato.

Pero no recordaba haberse topado con Yuuri, y de ser así obviamente no lo olvidaría ¡Se trataba de Yuuri, por Dios! Además... no se lo había dicho por vergüenza, pero él había logrado llamar su atención desde el momento en que presentó su programa corto. Le había fascinado su estilo, su manera tan original de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, compenetrándose tanto en ésta que sus extremidades parecían hacer melodías con esos movimientos sutiles y atrapantes. Algo tenía Yuuri Katsuki que no supo describir, era algo que lo obligaba a no despegar la vista de él.

Conforme avanzaba en el diario iba conociendo más a su katsudon. Hasta ahora pudo ver lo mucho que siempre lo admiró y cómo se ponía nervioso y emocionado al estar cerca suyo. Esto definitivamente inflaba su orgullo y lo hacía sentirse muy halagado, pero le entristecía no recordar ese encuentro en el pasillo, quizás se debía a la situación que había estado atravesando con Yurio.

La siguiente hoja tenía un escrito muy largo.

**_"Perdí, quedé en último lugar. Mi presentación fue un asco, ha sido la vergüenza más grande de mi vida. Tuve la oportunidad de sorprender a Viktor con todo mi esfuerzo, pero hice todo lo contrario, destaqué por ser el último en la tabla de resultados; quería que él me conociera por el talento que creía tener ¡Ja! Soy un imbécil. No debí haber comido twinkies, mi estómago ya no estaba acostumbrado a tanta comida chatarra y ese día pagué las consecuencias, no pude hacer ni un salto simple sin caer al hielo. Estoy tan avergonzado que no quiero volver a competir._ **

**_Lo que más me entristeció fue el momento antes de salir del centro deportivo. Miré a Viktor a lo lejos, estaba con el chico rubio de mirada severa. No pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, después de todo era probable que esa fuera la última vez que lo viera tan cerca y en vivo. Creo que lo miré demasiado, pues alzó la mirada hacia mí y el corazón se me paralizó al ver que sonreía '¿Me habrá reconocido?' fue lo que pensé, pero vaya error. Sólo creyó que se trataba de uno más de sus fans, me miró con su amplia sonrisa y ofreció tomarse una foto conmigo. Me sentí humillado. Fui un idiota al creer que podría conocer a mi ídolo en la pista de patinaje. Cuando sus ojos descubrieron mi mirada pensé que me diría cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta: '¿Quieres una foto?' sí, soy su fan, pero es increíble que pensara que sólo era eso y ¡No! yo competí contra él en Sochi. Fuimos rivales aunque él haya quedado en primer lugar y yo en último._ **

**_No pude reaccionar, ni responderle nada. Los ojos se me llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas y sólo pude irme de ahí sin decir nada. Él no me había reconocido en ningún momento, sólo estaba siendo amable, tal como lo es con todos sus fans._ **

**_Eso sólo me hizo desear volver a Detroit y encerrarme en mi cuarto, lejos de todo y de todos. Luego Celestino me recordó que debía asistir a la fiesta del banquete, lo cual me incomodó bastante, pues ahí estaba él, rodeado de todos sus seguidores y yo perdiendo mi oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, hablarle, entablar una conversación con mi más grande ídolo._ **

**_No recuerdo bien qué hice esa noche. Sólo sé que comencé a beber, después de todo no conocía a nadie más que a Celestino, quien se la pasó charlando con sus colegas y yo me quedé solo junto a la mesa de aperitivos y bebidas. Después de mi quinta copa perdí la cuenta, seguí tomando y hoy amanecí en mi habitación de hotel, medio desnudo en mi cama, y con una resaca de los mil demonios. No recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a mi cuarto, sólo ruego a Dios haberme desnudado aquí, antes de meterme a la cama, y no allá en frente de todos._ **

**_Lo más extraño de todo fue que una deliciosa fragancia estaba impregnada en mi cuerpo. No la reconocí como mía y tampoco logré recordar algún conocido que la tuviera. Quizás era de alguien que me ayudó a llegar a la habitación y se me pegó el olor de su loción. Aunque me gustaría saber cuál es... olía demasiado bien, era un aroma seductor, profundo e inolvidable._ **

**_En fin... hoy mismo regresaré a Detroit, terminaré los meses que me faltan en la universidad y volveré a casa después de graduarme."_ **

No había más escritos hasta después de un par de meses. Viktor no sabía qué pensar ni decir, estaba muy concentrado en su lectura. Se estaba adentrando en los pensamientos de Yuuri, estaba conociendo todo lo que vivió y lo que jamás se atrevió a decirle a nadie más. En cierta forma le emocionaba pensar que ninguna otra persona había leído esto antes. Se sintió feliz al poder conocer este lado de Yuuri tan íntimo, aunque fueran momentos tristes. Se sentía mal por él, su pequeño había pasado por muchas dificultades antes de llegar tan lejos, pero admiraba que nunca se dio por vencido.

**_"Creo que he aumentado mucho de peso en tan sólo dos meses. Abandoné todo tipo de dieta y he comido cualquier cosa que se me atraviesa en frente, en especial los twinkies._ **

**_Aún no me recupero de aquel comentario de Viktor. Tengo pesadillas con él ofreciéndome una foto, como si sólo fuera uno más de sus fans. Bueno, lo soy, pero no sólo su fan, soy su rival... o al menos eso creía._ **

**_Aun así, no pude perderme su más reciente presentación, la última que vería antes de regresar a casa y enfrentar el campeonato mundial al cual obviamente no pude llegar con mi nulo talento._ **

**_En esta última presentación me sentí tan... extraño al verlo de nuevo en pantalla luego de presenciar su rutina en persona. Verlo en la tv me transportó a cuando lo vi por primera vez en vivo, hace un par de meses. Aquella vez fue maravilloso verlo patinar así, parecía que brillaba, como un ángel o un ente inmortal, todo un dios griego..._ **

**_¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Él es un hombre! Y yo también._ **

**_Lamento tanto haberme puesto nervioso frente a él. No me atrevía a hablarle y es posible que jamás lo vuelva a ver. Eso me deprime a grados inimaginables. Me siento poca cosa, incapaz y pequeño. Voy a regresar a casa con las manos vacías después de cinco años de arduo entrenamiento"_ **

Días después:

**_"Me cansé de estar deprimido y comencé a pasar más tiempo en el hielo. Tuve tiempo de sobra y decidí tomármelo para reflexionar y encontrarle de nuevo el sentido al patinaje. Regresé a mis raíces, a aquello que me motivaba a ser un mejor patinador: Viktor Nikiforov. Observé atentamente su última coreografía y recordé los tiempos en que Yuko y yo solíamos imitarlo, eran tiempos muy buenos, yo era realmente feliz. No pude evitarlo, usé mi tiempo libre para observar, aprender, practicar e interpretar a la perfección la rutina de "Stammi Vicino". Esto me devolvió un poco los ánimos; aun así, en la universidad mis amigos lo notaron e intentaron animarme, pero me incomodó que quisieran acercarse tanto a mí. Por alguna razón prefiero pasar el tiempo en mi habitación (Afortunadamente Phichit ya regresó a su casa y tengo el cuarto para mí solo) tocando el teclado y componiendo música. Esto es lo único que me ha mantenido con ánimos. Además de este diario, tengo a la música para expresarme libremente, con ella me puedo desahogar de una manera increíble, puedo componer melodías que expresen mi sentir. Desde que regresé a Detroit he escrito tres melodías en piano, mi profesor de composición me felicitó y dijo que podría graduarme sin problemas este semestre, también me sugirió que las pusiera en venta, que quizás habría directores de cine a quienes les gustaría comprarlas, pero no, simplemente no puedo mostrárselas a nadie. Estas melodías tienen tanto de mí que sería como mostrarles este diario._ **

**_Curiosamente no me he podido sacar a Viktor de la cabeza, y es cuando compongo que está más en mi mente. Pienso mucho en él, diferente a como lo hacía antes._ **

**_Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño, sobre la fiesta del banquete. Soñé que le pedía a Viktor que fuera mi entrenador ¡Vaya que fue gracioso! Aunque ahora que lo pienso... sería todo un sueño hecho realidad. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí sería increíble. Creo que me desmayaría si eso ocurriera algún día."_ **

Dos meses después:

**_"Regresé a casa y fue muy vergonzoso ver cómo me recibió Minako-sensei, yo sólo quería llegar a casa y ocultarme del mundo, tampoco quería que vieran lo mucho que engordé, pero fue un intento en vano. Minako-sensei se percató de inmediato de mi gordura, me sentí muy incómodo, pero lo único que realmente quería era engullirme varios tazones de cerdo, lo cual logré gracias a mi consentidora madre._ **

**_Entré a las aguas termales luego de cenar y en verdad me sentí incómodo con mi cuerpo, nunca había estado tan gordo._ **

**_Luego de despedirme de Vi-chan, fui directo a practicar un poco al Ice Castle, preparándome mentalmente para ver de nuevo a Yuko, pero nadie me preparó para lo hermosa que se veía, mucho más que antes. Ella se puso muy contenta de verme, al principio no me reconoció y me sentí un poco cohibido, pero al final terminamos sonriéndonos como siempre, como si no hubieran pasado cinco años sin vernos._ **

**_Estaba por cerrar el lugar, pero lo dejó abierto un rato más para que pudiera practicar solo, recordó que prefería hacerlo a solas, sin espectadores o más patinadores en la pista. Entonces patiné "Stammi vicino" para ella y parece que le encantó._ **

**_Mientras patinaba pude sentir el anhelo y la añoranza que transmitía Viktor al interpretar esa canción, lo sentí y esperaba poder transmitirlo de igual forma, quería que Yuko sintiera lo mismo que yo al verlo a él. Al hacer la rutina sentí algo muy extraño. En un principio lo hacía por ella, pero de pronto las cosas cambiaron, mi mente fue ocupada completamente por él, sólo por él y... y todo cambió. Esa fue la última vez que patiné para ella, ahora había alguien más en mi mente y en mi corazón mientras patinaba._ **

**_Cuando terminé la rutina me sentí extrañamente libre. La miré y fue como si un interruptor hubiese sido apagado en mi corazón. Ese sentir no estaba más en mí. Lo noté cuando corrió a felicitarme y no sentí mi corazón acelerándose como antes._ **

**_No sé qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, pero yo dejé de amarla en ese momento, en el momento exacto en que sentí "Stammi vicino" como nunca antes._ **

**_Entonces conocí a sus hijas, tres lindas niñas que al parecer eran fans mías y de Viktor también. Luego llegó su padre y se portó extrañamente amable conmigo. Creo que nos hicimos amigos..."_ **

—Oh por Dios... Yuuri —se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca—. Te llegaron, mis sentimientos te llegaron —esbozó una sonrisa incrédula y llena de felicidad, un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos ¿Y por qué no? después de todo se había esforzado bastante en interpretar bien esa rutina. Luego de haber conocido a Yuuri en el GP y de ver cómo su cuerpo hacía música, una inspiración arrebatadora lo invadió, haciéndolo mejorar su programa libre. También estaba el hecho de que había tenido un acercamiento a ese hermoso patinador japonés, justo en la noche del banquete, fue un acercamiento que no lo dejó dormir por días, emocionado como pocas veces en su vida. Yuuri había sido como un terremoto tanto para su vida personal como profesional.

El sentido de "Stammi Vicino" había sido completamente cambiado después de que tuvo contacto con Katsuki.

Y ahora, unos años después, podía confirmar que los sentimientos que tanto anhelaba transmitir, habían sido interpretados de manera correcta por la persona indicada. Había cumplido su misión. El mensaje le había llegado a su amado.

Miró la fecha en que escribió esa página y sonrió con sorpresa al notar que se trataba del mismo día en que él presentaba esa rutina en el campeonato mundial. Yuuri y él posiblemente habían interpretado la misma rutina al mismo tiempo.

Llevó las hojas contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, conteniendo sus lágrimas de emoción. Entonces posó un mano sobre su cabeza, sintiendo que ésta aún le dolía bastante. Recargó la nuca sobre el descansabrazos del sofá y cerró los ojos un momento, éstos le ardían demasiado y la cabeza le iba a explotar. Entonces tuvo la gran idea de ver la pantalla de su nuevo celular.

Ya era la una de la tarde.

Cuando empezó a leer el diario era aún de madrugada ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Miró a Makkachin y el pobre hizo un gruñido muy chistoso, tenía hambre y seguro era por eso que su cabeza quería estallar, le hacía falta alimento, a ambos en realidad.

Muy a regañadientes dejó las hojas sobre la mesita de la sala y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido y para alimentar a su querida mascota también. Optó por comer sopa instantánea, no tenía ganas de cocinar, además de que no sabía hacer mucho.

Muy pronto volvió a su lectura, ansioso por ver qué más había escrito su amado Yuuri, quería descubrir más facetas de su gran amor, y bueno... tampoco iba a negar que le encantaba enterarse por el mismo Yuuri cómo era que se ponía tan nervioso al tenerlo cerca. Era casi como si estuviera leyendo las memorias de él en esos días.

La siguiente hoja era una de las que más ansiaba leer. Era del día en que apareció en las aguas termales de Hasetsu.

**_"No puedo creerlo..."_ **

Eso decía la hoja. No contuvo sus ganas y lo leyó en el diario original, notando con regocijo que la caligrafía era temblorosa y poco legible. Lo había escrito mientras temblaba de emoción, era un hecho.

La siguiente hoja decía más cosas.

**_"Anoche no pude escribir nada más, estaba demasiado sorprendido y emocionado. Y es que... ¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ESTÁ EN MI CASA! Dijo que quería ser mi entrenador, que me haría ganar el siguiente GPF y que viviría conmigo mientras tanto. Lo vi desnudo, casi me desmayo, lo vi dormir con Makkachin (se veía tan adorable), lo vi comer tres tazones de cerdo sin remordimiento y lo vi de cerca, muy de cerca..."_ **

Viktor soltó una risita. Todo estaba escrito con demasiada prisa, sus palabras no tenían mucha coherencia, sí que se había emocionado.

**_"...él es simplemente muy... ¡Es increíble! Hace que me ponga muy nervioso. No entiendo por qué se me acerca demasiado, toca mi cuerpo con mucha confianza, como si nos hubiéramos llevado así desde siempre, pero... nos acabamos de conocer, no entiendo por qué se comporta así"_ **

De nuevo soltó una risilla. Su Yuuri no recordaba la noche del banquete, por eso se asombró tanto ante su cercanía. De verdad que él no se imaginaba que en ese entonces su pequeño no recordara nada. Ahora le parecía tan divertido, aunque en ese momento le entristeció mucho que él no correspondiera como en la noche del banquete.

El diario continuó días después.

**_"Viktor me prohibió poner un pie dentro de la pista a menos que volviera a mi peso del GP del año pasado. Lo que me hace pensar... ¿Cómo sabía cuál era mi peso en ese entonces?_ **

**_En fin... Yuri Plisetsky viajó desde Rusia hasta mi hogar sólo para llevarse consigo a Viktor. Por un momento temí que ambos regresaran a su país, pero Viktor decidió quedarse, eso me hizo muy feliz. Yuri también se quedó y tuve el tiempo suficiente para ir conociéndolo cada vez más. A primera instancia cualquiera se sentiría intimidado por él, o incluso no se sentiría a gusto con una persona tan huraña, pero una vez que lo conoces te puedes dar cuenta de que es un buen chico, apenas tiene quince años, sigue siendo un niño y es divertido ver sus sobrerreacciones ante cada circunstancia._ **

**_Debo admitir que odio que me llame "katsudon" o "gordo" pero logré entender que así es su forma de tratar a los que estima, pues a Viktor lo llama "viejo" la mayoría de las veces._ **

**_También hay otro asunto... ayer tomamos un baño en el onsen, los tres juntos. Fue chistoso ver cómo Yuri se apresuró en lavarse el cuerpo para ser el primero en entrar a las aguas termales, sólo para que nadie lo viera desnudo. Aunque para mí fue algo vergonzoso entrar cuando él ya estaba dentro de las aguas. Afortunadamente se giró al ver que entraba y se alejó mucho de donde me encontraba. Fue divertido, pero la diversión se terminó cuando Viktor entró, listo para meterse al agua, pero antes pidió que le tomáramos fotos, desnudo... no le importó que ambos estuviéramos frente a él. ¡Ni siquiera se cubrió un poco! Parecía que era su intención que lo viéramos totalmente expuesto. Yo definitivamente desvié mi mirada, no sé por qué, pero no podía poner mis ojos ahí... en cambio Yuri lo miró, hizo una mueca de desagrado y le gritó que tuviera al menos un poco de pudor."_ **

Días después.

**_"Competiré contra Yurio (Sí, Yurio, mi hermana lo bautizó con ese nombre) para ver quién se queda con Viktor. No puedo evitar verlo de esa manera, pues, si gano... me entrenará, pero si Yurio gana, se irá con él a Rusia. Tengo mucho qué perder si no gano esa competencia._ **

**_Me asignó 'Eros' y no tengo ni la menor idea sobre cómo desarrollar mi eros, es decir... ¡Nunca había pensado en eso!_ **

**_Hoy en la noche Yurio y yo estábamos tan exhaustos que ni siquiera teníamos energías para cenar, a diferencia de Viktor, quien comió como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentí envidia, él puede comer lo que sea y nunca engorda, incluso cada vez se ve mejor. Y yo sólo he comido verduras y pescado al vapor durante semanas. Afortunadamente recuperé mi peso normal, pero estoy hambriento... tenía tanta hambre que babeé sobre la mesa al ver el katsudon que Viktor se comía, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de algo: El katsudon era mi 'eros'. Lo dije en voz alta e hice el ridículo más grande de mi vida. Viktor pareció enternecido, pero eso sólo me avergonzó más."_ **

Pasaron muchos días antes de que volviera a escribir en su diario. Notó que la fecha de la siguiente página era después de que ganó la competencia de "aguas termales sobre hielo" y de verdad que quedó asombrado. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa boba adornó sus labios al leer lo que estaba escrito en esa página.

**_"Hoy ocurrió algo muy vergonzoso. En la mañana Viktor vino a despertarme, pero tuve que correrlo de mi cuarto y no precisamente para evitar que notara mi colección de posters de él... la realidad es que tuve un sueño un poco subido de tono. En mi sueño él entraba a mi cuarto en la madrugada y ambos hacíamos cosas que jamás he hecho con nadie más._ **

**_Me siento confundido. Es decir, él es un hombre al igual que yo. No debería estar sintiendo esto por él._ **

**_Si lo pienso y me pongo a comparar este sentimiento con lo que sentía por Yuko... no, no hay comparación. No puedo comparar dos cosas completamente distintas. Yuko fue mi primer amor, una ilusión de amor que jamás se hará realidad. En cambio, Viktor es mi más grande ídolo desde que era un niño, siempre lo he admirado y ahora que lo conozco más de cerca puedo darme cuenta que este sentir por él no sólo es admiración. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que se me acerca, cada vez que me abraza o tiene acercamientos confianzudos conmigo, es como si una onda de electricidad atravesara todo mi cuerpo, es... es... maravilloso._ **

**_Pero lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana fue épicamente vergonzoso. Él quería entrar y despertarme. Y lo único que yo quería era ocultarme y evitar que viera la gran erección que me causó ese sueño tan poco apto para niños. Él es mi verdadero eros, pero nunca lo admitiré. Seguiré diciendo que se trata del katsudon, aunque en mi mente sólo esté él._ **

**_Demonios, este hombre hace que dude de mi sexualidad. Y creo... creo que me estoy enamorando."_ **

—¡Dios mío! —lanzó las hojas lejos y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, muy emocionado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer—. ¡Él me quería! Ya me quería desde entonces.

Makkachin brincó sobre su amo, emocionado al verlo tan feliz.

—Y él... —soltó una risa coqueta—... él soñaba conmigo —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, recordando los sueños eróticos que él mismo tenía con Yuuri.

Esa página había sido una de las más hermosas, pues descubrió que Yuuri lo deseaba de _esa_ forma desde un principio. Se alegró por ello y hasta cierto punto aumentó un poco más su ego. Desafortunadamente la siguiente página no era muy alentadora. Katsuki había dejado de escribir a partir de ese momento y no volvió hacerlo sino hasta luego del GPF, en el año 2017, cuando despertó del coma.

**_"Hola, sé que no he escrito en un largo tiempo. Ocurrieron cosas y... bueno, no han sido cosas muy buenas. Estuve en coma seis meses y Viktor estuvo cuidando de mí. Me siento mal por él, seguro fue mucho más difícil para él, después de todo seis meses no es poca cosa. Esto sólo me hace pensar que de verdad soy muy importante para él, tanto como lo es él para mí._ **

**_Desde que desperté me he sentido algo desorientado. Aún recuerdo la expresión que puso Viktor cuando no logré recordar su nombre. Imagino que debió ser duro, no me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar. En ese momento no pensaba con claridad, no recordaba muchas cosas y me encontraba por completo confundido. Poco a poco las memorias fueron llegando a mí. Lo curioso es que pude recordar cierta noche que no había logrado traer de vuelta a mis memorias incluso antes del accidente, recordé la noche del banquete, cuando Viktor y yo casi... lo hacemos. Y creo que el desencadenante fue el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Esa loción, ese olor suyo tan característico fue como una bofetada mental y me transportó de inmediato a esa noche, recordando el agradable y atrapante aroma que se quedó impregnado en mi cuerpo._ **

**_Además de esa noche y del nombre de Viktor, había olvidado por completo que él y yo somos novios desde noviembre. De nuevo me sentí muy mal por él, le hice pasar momentos muy difíciles y aun así permaneció a mi lado. Su expresión dolida cuando le dije que sólo era mi entrenador... Dios, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Afortunadamente ya recuerdo todo y me encuentro mejor que antes._ **

**_La vida es tranquila por el momento. Mi familia me cuida, Viktor me tiene muy consentido y también se ha tomado muchas confianzas conmigo, como por ejemplo: dormir todas las noches en mi cama. No hacemos nada más que abrazarnos y enredar nuestras piernas alrededor del otro. Él acaricia mi rostro y cabello hasta que caigo completamente rendido al sueño, y no sé cuánto tiempo más se queda observándome y acariciándome, pues a veces cuando despierto él ya tiene los ojos abiertos y me recibe con una sonrisa y un beso. Definitivamente la vida es buena con él a mi lado. Las circunstancias pierden su valor cuando está en mi mundo, todo problema deja de tener importancia._ **

**_No puedo negar que me siento extraño, sé que me he perdido de muchas cosas y me siento algo aturdido. El médico dice que es normal y que volveré a mi rutina en poco tiempo, quizás necesite un poco de rehabilitación física, pues todo el cuerpo me pesa y duele. Afortunadamente ya estoy en casa, el único inconveniente es que no he logrado dar ni dos pasos sin caerme al piso, sigo muy débil y debo moverme en silla de ruedas por toda la casa... aunque... hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie y creo que jamás lo haré, pues me avergüenza mucho, pero... me encanta que Viktor me cargue para evitar que use la silla._ **

**_Él siempre es muy cuidadoso cuando me carga, a veces lo hace en su espalda y es muy cómodo, aunque en ocasiones es un poco aprovechado y me manosea el trasero, aún no me acostumbro a eso, pero no me quejo. También hay ocasiones en las que me carga entre sus brazos, y esa es mi parte favorita del día. Uno de sus brazos se pasa por debajo de mis piernas y el otro por mi espalda, en un confortable abrazo. Yo aprovecho la oportunidad y escondo el rostro justo en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Descubrí que es un área muy sensible ya que su piel se eriza ante mi respiración chocando contra ella. También descubrí que su aroma es más intenso en el cuello, así que no puedo evitar acariciar disimuladamente su piel con la punta de mi nariz. Quizás soy algo atrevido, pero no puedo evitarlo, su calidez me envuelve y yo soy débil cuando se trata de él._ **

**_No puedo negar que me siento frustrado y un poco decepcionado por lo que he tenido que vivir en estos últimos meses, pero los cuidados de mi familia y de Viktor me levantan el ánimo de manera considerable._ **

**_Puedo ver que mi vida dio un giro completo desde la última vez que escribí en este diario. Ahora Viktor es mi novio, vivo en casa con él y mi familia, no puedo caminar bien ni moverme tanto, y quizás no vuelva a patinar en mucho tiempo. Sí, son cambios muy drásticos, pero llevaderos gracias a mi novio. Que extraño se siente escribirlo así 'Mi novio' lo que me hace pensar... ¿Él querrá que lleguemos a algo más? Es decir... últimamente cuando dormimos juntos puedo sentir que me abraza muy fuerte, y es agradable, pero me pongo muy nervioso cuando disimuladamente escabulle su mano bajo mi ropa. Suelo hacerme el dormido porque no sé cómo reaccionar. Nunca he sido acariciado de esa forma por alguien y tengo miedo de no saber corresponder bien a esos lindos gestos. No quiero decepcionarlo"_ **

—Es verdad... recordabas la noche del banquete, pero no recordabas la noche en Barcelona, cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y Yurio nos interrumpió —suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo lo acelerado que estaba al leer todo esto. Era increíble cómo los sentimientos de Yuuri estaban tan perfectamente plasmados en esas hojas. Y podía ver con gusto que su amado en verdad lo deseaba.

**_"¡Estoy asustado! Desde que decidí dejar de hacerme el dormido y corresponder a sus caricias, hemos ido aumentando la intensidad cada noche. Y ha sido magnífico, pero.... Estoy muy nervioso por lo que se avecina. Soy consciente de que no todo son besos y caricias, sé que se puede hacer algo más, pero tengo miedo. Justo anoche llegamos a un punto en el que la presión en nuestras entrepiernas era tanta que tuvimos que ducharnos con agua fría._ **

**_Quiero dar ese paso importante con él, quiero que sea mi primera vez, pero tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien ¿Y si duele? ¿Y si lo decepciono? No soy la gran cosa. De seguro él estuvo con muchas mujeres hermosas antes, quizás... quizás estuvo con hombres mucho mejores que yo..."_ **

—¡No, Yuuri! —se exaltó—. Tú eres el mejor, el mejor de todos y de eso no hay duda alguna.

Cualquiera que lo viera se reiría, pues era casi como ver a un hombre gritándole al televisor porque su equipo deportivo iba perdiendo.

**_"No puedo creer lo que ocurrió. Me hubiera gustado escribirlo desde antes, pero el fin de semana entero estuvo muy... intenso. Puedo decir con certeza que jamás en la vida me había sentido tan feliz, tan amado y tan deseado. Viktor y yo al fin dimos ese gran paso y no pudo ser más perfecto. Él fue todo un caballero, fue cuidadoso conmigo y me amó con intensidad a cada segundo. Y yo no pude estar más feliz al entregarme en cuerpo y alma a la persona que más amo en este mundo._ **

**_Me conmoví tanto cuando descubrí todo lo que había tenido que hacer para tener un fin de semana a solas conmigo. Fue demasiado detallista, incluso buscó que fuera en casa, sólo para que me sintiera cómodo y con más confianza. Definitivamente no puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí y lo que sigo sintiendo. Me hizo descubrir facetas en mí que no sabía que tenía, y me enseñó que el sexo puede ser muy placentero..._ **

**_En cuanto a eso... bueno, sí me puse muy nervioso, pero él tomó el control de la situación y logró que todo fuera perfecto. No voy a negar que me avergonzó demasiado cuando lo vi completamente desnudo. Esta vez sí me atreví a mirarlo bien, y vaya que casi me ahogo con mi propio oxígeno al ver la magnitud de sus atributos..."_ **

Viktor soltó una carcajada muy nerviosa. Estaba sonrojado y emocionado al leer todo esto.

**_"... ese fin de semana fue el mejor de mi vida, hasta ahora. Pasamos tiempo juntos, a solas. Hicimos lo que se nos vino en gana, nos acurrucamos todo el día, comimos pizza, hicimos el amor muchas veces y de muchas maneras. Aún no puedo creer que logró quitarme la virginidad de maneras distintas ¡Dios! Lo escribo y me siento más abochornado al respecto._ **

**_Otra cosa que no me he atrevido a mencionar, es que... me dolió demasiado. Mi primera vez fue endemoniadamente dolorosa, pero entiendo que así debía de ser, al menos sólo al principio, porque después fue sublimemente satisfactorio. Nunca le voy a decir que me dolió mucho, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal..."_ **

—Uhm... cuando tú me lo hiciste también fue doloroso —se quejó, inflando sus mejillas en un gesto casi infantil.

**_"...Jamás me había sentido más feliz. Me siento muy afortunado de tenerlo a mi lado. Viktor es sin duda alguna el amor de mi vida."_ **

—Oh, Yuuri —se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas, y con una sonrisa le dio vuelta a la página. Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima cuando comenzó a entender de lo que se trataba esa página.

**_"No sé... no sé qué está pasando. Quizás estoy exagerando las cosas y sólo sea imaginación mía, o al menos eso espero._ **

**_Viktor se fue a Rusia a la boda de Yakov, dijo que regresaría en un par de días, pero hace rato llamó, diciéndome que tardaría dos semanas ¡Dos!_ **

**_También vi algo que me causó mucho conflicto. Era una foto de la boda de Yakov y Lilia, pero junto a Viktor, colgada de su brazo, estaba una hermosa mujer. Nunca había visto que alguna amiga o fan lo tomara de esa manera, y menos que él lo permitiera tan deliberadamente. Debía tratarse de alguien importante. En fin, no quiero darle vueltas al asunto e imaginar cosas que no son, pero no puedo evitar enojarme al leer los comentarios de esa foto, donde toda la gente les decía que hacían bonita pareja, algunas otras personas preguntaban por mí y decían que quizás él se aburrió de lo nuestro y fue en búsqueda de algo nuevo. Todo eso me enojaba, y no podía evitarlo._ **

**_Decidí hacer algo durante estas dos semanas, hoy comencé a entrenar con Yurio y Otabek. Ambos me estaban ayudando a recuperar mi condición física. Era difícil, pero creo que lo estoy logrando. Quiero sorprender a Viktor cuando vuelva"_ **

Días después.

**_"No debería sentirme así, pero tengo una gran inseguridad. Viktor está actuando muy extraño. No se da cuenta de que lo sé, pero me ha tocado ver en nuestras videollamadas que hay dos platos en la mesa y he escuchado de repente la voz de una mujer. Tengo miedo de que esté con alguien más... sí, soy un idiota al mostrarme tan inseguro, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que la distancia nos está afectando y siento también que hay algo que él no me ha dicho, y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza"_ **

—Dios mío... —se asombró y se sintió muy culpable. Su amado era más astuto de lo que creía, había notado ciertos detalles que lo orillaron a formar esas conclusiones. No lo culpaba, después de todo debió haberle dicho que tenía una ex esposa y que ésta seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

**_"Tuve que ir con el médico, no me sentía muy bien y además mi vista estaba fallando demasiado. Luego de unos exámenes me dijeron que era una secuela tardía de mi accidente. Al parecer seguiré perdiendo la vista gradualmente hasta que no pueda ver nada. Me ofrecieron un tratamiento, pero se trataba de una cirugía un tanto peligrosa. También me dijeron que podía no progresar la ceguera, y si se daba el caso podría mantenerme con mis anteojos, en cambio, si esto progresa necesitaré la cirugía. El doctor me dijo que la retina se me estaba desprendiendo poco a poco debido al traumatismo que sufrí. Esto me asustaba, nadie lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepan"_ **

—¿Qué...? No ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?! —se enfadó tanto que Makkachin se le alejó un poco—. No puedes estar perdiendo la vista, eso no... —casi hiperventiló, tomó su teléfono y llamó por milésima vez a su amado, obteniendo el mimo resultado de siempre.

Lanzó las hojas lejos de su alcance, hastiado y muy frustrado. Estuvo cruzado de brazos por un buen rato, pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que su estómago reclamó por alimento urgentemente.

Llevaba ya dos días leyendo el diario de Yuuri, dos días en los que sólo había dado una comida y un sólo baño. No se había levantado del sofá en horas y eso le estaba causando molestias musculares. Terminó optando por dejar de lado el diario, al menos unas horas. Así se fue a tomar un baño, se cambió de ropa, comió algo, alimentó a Makkachin (lo único que no había dejado de hacer en estos dos días además de leer) y se volvió a tumbar, sólo que en esta ocasión se recostó bocarriba en el afelpado tapete de la sala.

Tomó las impresiones y buscó justo en la que se había quedado. Cuando encontró la página notó que la fecha coincidía con el día en que regresó a Japón después de que Yuuri aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio. El día en que descubrió que no volvería a patinar.

**_"Descubrí que no puedo patinar. Intenté hacerlo y sólo caí una y otra vez al hielo. ¡Me siento desesperado! Viktor supo desde un principio que no volvería a patinar, al menos no profesionalmente y me enoja mucho que me lo haya ocultado de esta forma. Él mejor que nadie debería de entenderme, él como patinador profesional debe imaginarse lo fatídico que es recibir una noticia de esta magnitud, en especial de la forma en que yo me enteré._ **

**_Quise gritarle y decirle muchas cosas, pero me abstuve, nada ganaba con hacerlo. Ahora no logro animarme ni un poco. El patinaje era mi vida entera, era algo en lo que era bueno, podía llegar a ser el mejor del mundo, pero ahora no me queda nada._ **

**_No imaginé que así mi vida terminaría ¿Qué haré ahora? Sin el patinaje no sé quién soy. No tengo motivación, sólo me queda seguir viviendo, insatisfecho. Pienso en cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante... esto no terminará, será como una guerra, sólo me queda seguir caminando de frente, esperando a que todo acabe..."_ **

Viktor se sintió morir con estos párrafos. Lo entendía perfectamente, él como patinador profesional podía entenderlo a la perfección. Si eso le hubiera ocurrido a él... no habría reaccionado nada bien. Es más, si Yuuri no estuviera en su vida y de pronto le ocurriera un accidente de ese tipo y quedara incapacitado para patinar, no había de otra, estaba seguro que habría sido capaz de muchas cosas. Era una decisión muy drástica, pero, sin Yuuri a su lado sería capaz de muchas locuras, pues nada más lo ataría a este mundo. Para él sólo existía el patinaje, su hermano, Yurio y Yuuri. Sin ninguno de éstos no tendría sentido seguir viviendo. Yuuri era fuerte, resistió y decidió seguir adelante, aunque eso significara alejarse de él.

Esta era una gran diferencia entre ambos: Viktor, a pesar de tener una seguridad inquebrantable en sí mismo, no podía evitar fragmentarse al estar lejos de su amado, se había hecho demasiado dependiente de él, había encontrado en Yuuri todo aquello que le había faltado desde que era un niño. Y en cuanto al japonés... él había encontrado al amor de su vida en Viktor, se había enamorado perdidamente, le había entregado todo de sí, absolutamente todo, por lo cual se sintió enormemente traicionado y no supo cómo reaccionar ante una decepción de tal magnitud. Su principal reacción fue huir, ese fue su mecanismo de protección: terminar con todo y salir huyendo para acabar con ese amor tan fuerte que lo hacía sufrir.

Al día siguiente:

**_"Aún me siento algo avergonzado por cómo me comporté anoche con Viktor. Hicimos el amor de una manera un tanto salvaje y creo que se debió a mi mal humor. Al parecer a él le gustó y a decir verdad a mí me encantó, pero siento que fui algo rudo y lo lastimé, aunque no lo admitió en ningún momento. Me sentí más culpable cuando volví de asearme y lo encontré en el suelo de mi habitación, incapaz de ponerse en pie. Creo que me pasé un poco._ **

**_Hace poco desperté, sólo para descubrir que se fue de nuevo a Rusia ¿Por qué? No me lo dijo, sólo dejó una nota diciendo que no tardaría en volver. Me hizo sentir un gran vacío despertar y no encontrarlo a mi lado después de hacer el amor. Se la cobraré caro cuando lo vea de nuevo"_ **

Las mejillas del ruso se incendiaron al recordar esa noche. Ahora entendía que Yuuri sí estaba molesto y por eso se había comportado así. Hizo nota mental: "molestarlo más seguido para tener sexo salvaje"

Estaba sonriente y divertido hasta que leyó lo siguiente:

**_"No le dije nada y decidí seguirlo a Rusia, sólo para darle una sorpresa, además de que lo extrañaba mucho, pero ahora me arrepiento enormemente. Descubrí que tiene a una mujer, los vi caminando del brazo, muy sonrientes y felices. ¡No pude soportarlo! No pude acercarme a ellos y encararlos, simplemente fui débil y salí corriendo._ **

**_Lo que nunca me esperé fue encontrarme a J.J. en medio de San Petersburgo. Me llevó a su casa con su esposa y me hizo una oferta muy difícil de rechazar. Dijo que en Canadá tenía a muy buenos conocidos que podrían ayudarme a recuperar mi estado físico y así volver a patinar. En verdad era tentador, pero no podía aceptar algo así, antes que nada debo regresar a casa y esperar a que Viktor volviera y me diera una buena explicación._ **

**_Y así fue, terminé regresando a Japón a pesar de toparme a Yurio, luego de que éste insistiera tanto en llevarme al departamento de Viktor para que aclaráramos las cosas. Y es que no podía encararlo en ese momento, debía esperar un poco y tomar las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlo sin soltarme a llorar. Por eso regresé a casa y ahora mismo estoy esperando su regreso._ **

**_Quiero que vuelva para poder hablar frente a frente, no quiero más secretos ni mentiras, lo obligaré a que me hable con la verdad."_ **

Le dio vuelta a la hoja, con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos vidriosos. No se había esperado todo ese contenido. Estaba ya por terminar el diario y cada vez le dolían más las palabras escritas en esas páginas.

**_"Suficiente. Ya tuve suficiente de Viktor Nikiforov, suficiente del 'amor'. Hoy me habló con la verdad y confesó que antes era casado, que la mujer con la que estaba en Rusia era nadie más y nadie menos que su querida ex esposa. Dijo que no debía preocuparme, después de todo eran mejores amigos, nada más ¡Vaya idiota!_ **

**_Estoy realmente decepcionado. Me siento morir. Me enamoré profundamente de Viktor, le entregué todo de mí, mi cuerpo, alma, amor, mis caricias, mi primera vez. Le di todo y él me correspondió con secretos de esta magnitud._ **

**_Logró ser la persona más importante de mi vida para luego sorprenderme con esta desagradable noticia. No lo soporto._ **

**_He pasado del amor infinito y más grande, a la profunda decepción. Necesito huir lejos de aquí, lejos de él. Aceptaré la propuesta de J.J. y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas._ **

**_Mi sentir ya no tiene reversa. Estoy harto de todo, nunca me había sentido más humillado. Viktor me llevó hasta el cielo sólo para dejarme caer sin remordimiento"_ **

—No Yuuri, no digas eso —ya estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban más todavía y aun así tomó el diario, descubriendo que era la última hoja de éste. Comparó las impresiones con el diario y se asombró al ver que el original tenía algo escrito en inglés, al final.

**_"I hate you, I really hate you and I hope you'll never find me"_ **

La hoja original estaba rayada, maltratada y con marcas de lágrimas secas. Casi podía palpar el sentir de Yuuri en ese momento.

Bajó lentamente las hojas y el diario hasta dejarlos sobre su regazo. Yuuri jamás había sido grosero con él, jamás le había dicho nada parecido a lo que decía esa última oración. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y enseguida se permitió llorar todo lo que su alma le pidiera. En verdad su amado lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? ¿Tan poco contaban los buenos momentos juntos? Al parecer sí.

**_Viktor._ **

Sentía que el aire me faltaba. Quise levantarme del suelo, pero no pude, me dolía el pecho, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi garganta estaba casi por completo cerrada debido a mis ganas de llorar. Quería llorar, lo intentaba, pero era tanta la conmoción que ni eso podía hacer bien. Así que sólo permanecí en esa posición, tratando de recuperar el aire que me faltaba. Luego de unos minutos logré recuperarme un poco y pude ponerme en pie, pero sentí cómo todo mi mundo se derrumbaba ante mí con sólo recordar esa última maldita oración en el diario.

Me había divertido hasta cierto punto al leer todo el libro, descubriendo nuevas facetas de Yuuri que desconocía, pero esa última página me hizo poner los pies dolorosamente sobre la Tierra.

¡Un momento!

Yuuri dijo que aceptaría la propuesta de J.J. ¡Eso quería decir que se había ido a Canadá! ¿Lo habría escrito con la intención de que lo encontrara? ¿Querrá que vaya tras él?

No soporté la incertidumbre y leí las últimas hojas por segunda vez. Logrando deprimirme más. Dándome cuenta de que no quería que fuera tras él, lo dejó muy claro en la última oración: él me odiaba.

No sabía qué hacer, sentía un vacío en mi pecho que no lograba calmar con nada. Me dolía demasiado. Y finalmente no pude soportarlo, comencé a llamar a Yuuri. Una y otra y otra vez. Pero nunca respondió. Le dejé infinidad de mensajes de voz, esperando que los escuchara y recapacitara.

—Yuuri, soy yo. Sólo quiero decirte que te amo y que te necesito a mi lado. Sé que prometí darte un tiempo y respetar eso, pero no puedo, sólo van unos cuantos días sin ti y siento que muero. Demonios, ¡te necesito! Sé que ahora quizás me odies, pero por favor... recuerda los buenos momentos juntos, nuestro amor, recuerda nuestras promesas. Nosotros nos amamos, Yuuri, no puedes negarlo así —se me cortó la voz—. Por favor... vuelve.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé tumbado sobre el tapete. No tenía energías para nada, ni siquiera para ponerme en pie. Sentía un peso excesivo sobre mi cuerpo, no logré moverme, sólo quería permanecer así, mirando al techo, respirando, pensando en nada. Y lo hice, me quedé ahí hasta el día siguiente.

**_Narradora._ **

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Siguió tocando, pero ahora con menos delicadeza al utilizar la punta de su característico calzado de animal print, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces llamó al teléfono del departamento de su compatriota, pero tampoco respondió. Fue entonces que tuvo la idea de llamar a su nuevo teléfono móvil. Sorprendentemente una insistente y aguda cancioncita comenzó a sonar en el interior del departamento, seguido de una maldición soltada en ruso por alguien dentro del lugar.

—¡Viktor! Sé que estás ahí —colgó la llamada—. Puedo escucharte ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Todos estamos preocupados por ti desde que llamamos a los Katsuki y nos dijeron que habías regresado ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de lo que pasó? —esperó en silencio a que le respondiera algo, pero nada había ocurrido, había un gran silencio al otro lado de la puerta—. Viktor... —insistió, preocupándose un poco, pues su amigo no solía comportarse así—. Maldición, sé que estás ahí. Los Katsuki ya me explicaron parte de lo que ocurrió y también están preocupados por ti. No sé qué habrá pasado con exactitud entre tú y el cerdo, pero tiene que solucionarse, no seas dramático y abre la puerta. ¿O acaso quieres que llame a Irina? Ella no sabe que estás aquí, pero está muy preocupada —ni siquiera eso lo hizo salir. Yurio estuvo recargado en la puerta por un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que se cansó—. Volveré mañana, más te vale abrirme la puerta si no quieres que vaya por Irina, Yakov, o incluso por tu padre si es necesario.

Obtuvo el mismo silencio de hace un par de horas.

Al día siguiente regresó y fue exactamente lo mismo. Estuvo haciéndolo un par de días más hasta que colmó su paciencia. Tuvo que llamar a Yuuri, era el único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón, además, ya había sido demasiado drama. Mari-neechan le había platicado ya cómo estuvieron las cosas, así que no había otra opción: ese par de imbéciles debía arreglar sus diferencias y mal entendidos antes de que llegaran al borde del suicidio, pues sí que eran unos dramáticos, los dos.

—Al fin me respondes el teléfono, cerdo ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

 _—Yurio..._ —suspiró— _No te enfades, verás..._

—Me dijiste que arreglarían sus diferencias, que hablarías con él y que lo escucharías ¿Qué pasó? —trataba de contener su enfado, pero era casi imposible.

_—¿Estás con él? ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

—El idiota regresó a casa desde hace unos días, pero no se dignó a avisarle a nadie. Ha estado encerrado en su departamento desde que volvió y no ha salido para nada, no me abre la puerta y tampoco contesta mis llamadas. Sé que está ahí porque escucho su celular sonando y porque hace ruido a veces al caminar. ¡Pero no sale! ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que vengas a ayudarme cuanto antes.

_—Lo siento, Yurio. No puedo regresar_

—No seas idiota, dime ya ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó seriamente, con lentitud, casi masticando las palabras.

_—No puedo decírtelo._

—¡Maldición, cerdo! No me digas que estás con el imbécil de J.J. ¡Demonios! Yuuri Katsuki, me estás obligando a ir a Canadá sólo para...

— _No estoy en Canadá_ —suspiró, fastidiado—. _Y no puedo ir con Viktor porque él y yo hemos terminado. Tengo que irme. Adiós_ —cortó la llamada.

Yuri soltó un grito lleno de exasperación, tuvo ganas de romper su teléfono a pisotones, pero respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó un poco. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que el cerdo estaba en Canadá. Lo sospechó desde que J.J. se le acercó tanto hace unos días, en especial con esa "propuesta" que le hizo, no había de otra, le había ofrecido irse a Canadá ¿Y por qué no? si ahí tienen muy buenos centros de rehabilitación.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. No sabía qué hacer. Podía decirle a Viktor dónde se encontraba Yuuri y hacer que fuera tras él, o podía callar lo que sabía y dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo.

Optó por la segunda opción.

Era obvio que Yuuri no quería ver a Viktor, y si éste se dirigía a buscarlo en estos momentos, no obtendría nada bueno. Necesitaban espacio, ambos, ya después arreglarían sus cosas.

**_Viktor._ **

Simplemente no tenía ganas de nada. El día de ayer Yurio descubrió que ya había llegado a mi casa, sabía que me encontraba en Rusia y que no me había dignado a avisarle a nadie. Estuvo tocando la puerta, pero no pude abrirle, no quise hacerlo, ya que lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con cualquier humano.

Sólo quería recostarme en el sofá, leer el diario una y otra vez, dormir, beber... sí, ayer me encontré mi vieja colección de vodka en el fondo de la alacena. Con ella comprobé que mi resistencia al alcohol aumentó pude tomarme media botella sin sentir mucho. Cuando llegué a los tres cuartos todo me dio vueltas y terminé en el suelo, inconsciente antes de terminarla.

No me estaba molestando en bañarme, mucho menos en comer sanamente. No tenía cabeza para nada en esos momentos. Lo único que no dejaba de hacer era alimentar a Makkachin, mi fiel amigo y mi único acompañante en esos difíciles momentos. Desafortunadamente no pasó mucho antes de que tuviera que salir a buscar provisiones, la comida escaseaba y el vodka también.

Por lo pronto me tumbé bocarriba sobre el sofá más amplio y miré mi teléfono. Le había dejado más de doscientos mensajes de voz a Yuuri, y él no me contestó ni uno ¿Tanto me odiaba? ¿Tan grande fue mi error como para que no respondiera a esas llamadas tan necesitadas? Me dolía saber que podía llegar a ser tan frío conmigo ¿Acaso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto? Pues le dejé un mensaje muy lastimoso la noche pasada. Estuve borracho y como consecuencia obtuve un mensaje de voz muy doloroso, lleno de llanto y de desesperados "perdóname".

Era tan patético en estos momentos, pero nada me importa.

 **> >><<<**

Se terminaron mis reservas, debía salir a comprar más sin ser visto por mis vecinos o algún conocido. Sólo esperaba que Yurio no estuviera cerca, mucho menos Irina. Iba a salir así como andaba, hasta que me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación. Estaba hecho un desastre, bueno, al menos así no me reconocería. En completas fachas, sin afeitar, ojeroso. Vaya... meses atrás no me habría atrevido a poner un pie fuera con esa apariencia.

Sólo tomé un abrigo y salí, dejando a Makkachin dentro.

Tomé el ascensor y al poner un pie en el vestíbulo fui capaz de reconocer un par de voces, fue muy tarde cuando intenté regresar sobre mis pasos, ya me habían visto a lo lejos.

—¡Hasta que te dignaste a salir! —caminó hacia mí con pasos furiosos y rápidos, su rostro era de verdadero enfado. Detrás de él venía Irina, quien no me quitaba la vista de encima, su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca de preocupación el verme de arriba abajo; y detrás de ella venía Yakov, quien jamás había mostrado una expresión más asombrada al mirarme.

Los tres caminaron hacia mí con urgencia, me sentí acorralado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí...? —no alcancé a preguntar nada más, el puño de Yurio ya estaba impactándose contra mi rostro. No logró tumbarme, pero sí me hizo trastabillar un poco. Me incliné sobre mí mismo y llevé una mano al lado izquierdo de mi rostro. Me había roto el labio.

—¡Eso es por el cerdo! Por no decirle la verdad desde un principio —casi escupió las palabras. Me incorporé lo suficiente para encararlo—. Y esto es por... —iba a golpearme de nuevo y yo lo dejaría, me lo merecía, pero Yakov fue más rápido y detuvo su puño en el aire.

—Suficiente, creo que con el primer golpe le quedó claro ¿No es así? —inquirió con su voz seca y una mirada intimidante, tanto para él como para mí.

—¿Qué rayos les ocurre? —espetó Irina, muy molesta—. Oh... ¿estás bien? —inquirió al verme, de inmediato intentó limpiar la sangre de mi labio, pero no se lo permití.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —espeté de mala gana.

—Vinimos a asegurarnos de que sigues vivo —respondió Yakov—. ¿Por qué no avisaste de tu llegada?

—Ya me voy —suspiré y pasé de largo entre ellos.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Yurio, alcanzándome—. ¿A dónde vas?

—No te incumbe —lo ignoré y logré escabullirme rápido. Por un momento me sentí mal por ellos, sólo querían saber de mí, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie ni recibir sus miradas con lástima, tampoco quería hablar de Yuuri ni mucho menos sobre lo que debí o no hacer.

Luego de ese encuentro me fui a comprar provisiones para permanecer en casa al menos una semana más sin tener que salir. Temí que al regresar a mi edificio estuvieran ahí esperándome, afortunadamente no fue así y pude llegar en paz a mi departamento. Estuve encerrado el resto del día, bebiendo y escuchando la radio, a veces leyendo el diario, a veces simplemente viendo mi galería de fotos, esa galería especial con más de quinientas fotos de Yuuri, la mayoría de ellas tomadas sin que él se diera cuenta.

El teléfono de mi departamento comenzó a sonar una y otra vez. Muchas personas me estaban llamando, entre ellas estaban Chris, Yakov, Irina, Mila, Yurio... a éste último no le iba a contestar, estaba resentido con él. Vaya que se había vuelto bueno para los golpes, toda la mitad de mi cara estaba hinchada y adolorida, sin mencionar mi labio inflamado y roto.

La única llamada que contesté, fue una proveniente de Japón, el número no estaba agregado a los contactos de mi identificador, pero por el simple hecho de tratarse de Japón, respondí. Era Mari-neechan, llamando para decirme que Yuuri se había comunicado para decir que ya tenía dónde vivir en donde sea que estuvieran en estos momentos, pero no les dijo dónde se encontraba y mucho menos cuándo iba a regresar. Pensé en comentarle sobre mis sospechas de que se encontraba en Canadá, pero me abstuve, después de todo sólo eran suposiciones mías, no quería alarmarlos.

Entonces miré mi reloj, eran pasadas de las ocho, ya estaba oscureciendo afuera y sinceramente me nacieron unas enormes ganas de salir a la calle unos momentos. Mi apartamento comenzaba a asfixiarme un poco. No me molesté en arreglarme, simplemente tomé mi abrigo, me aseguré de dejarle suficiente comida y agua a mi mascota y salí.

Caminé por las calles de San Petersburgo hasta toparme con un bar que solía frecuentar cuando era más joven. No lo pensé dos veces y entré en él, pidiendo alguna bebida que no tuviera Vodka, me había cansado ya un poco de su sabor.

Y como si fuera acto de magia, los recuerdos de Yuuri asaltaron mi mente. Sus ojos castaños... ¡Cómo los extrañaba! Su piel pálida y extremadamente suave, su sonrisa tímida, sus caricias, su amor. Todo él, lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba tanto. Extrañaba su dulce voz despertándome en las mañanas, o la agradable sensación de sus pies desnudos acariciando los míos en las frescas mañanas de Japón. Sonará extraño, pero incluso extrañaba su mal humor cuando tenía sueño o sus tiernos ronquiditos. Extrañaba la manera en que arañaba mi espalda al hacerlo mío, o cómo enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, halándolos inconscientemente mientras hacíamos el amor. Extrañaba todo de él.

—Yuuri... —suspiré, mirando la copa entre mis manos. Me había sentado en la barra del bar, y junto a mí había un lugar vacío, o al menos así lo fue hasta que una mujer lo ocupó, pidiendo un trago al instante. Yo la ignoré, pero fue imposible seguir haciéndolo cuando se dirigió hacia mí, saludándome. Fue entonces que la miré bien y noté que era una joven mujer, demasiado hermosa—. ¿Disculpa? —pregunté al no haberle puesto atención a lo que me decía desde un principio.

—Sólo pregunté si este lugar está ocupado —sonrió con algo de diversión.

—No, no lo está —respondí con media sonrisa antes de volver a enfocar mi atención en la copa frente a mí.

—¿Vino tinto? —inquirió al ver lo que bebía.

—Me cansé del vodka —respondí simplemente, sonriéndole más por educación que por otra cosa.

—Te invito un tequila.

Ahora sí la miré y suspiré pesadamente.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos, te va a gustar más que el vino tinto, te lo aseguro.

—No soy fan del tequila, menos si ya bebí vino, gracias.

—Pero...

—Tengo novio.

—¿Eh?

—Sí ¿Quieres ver su foto? —sonreí ampliamente al ver su expresión llena de decepción cuando saqué mi celular y le mostré el fondo de pantalla.

—No, está bien... yo creí que... eras soltero.

—Lo siento —sonreí y la despedí con un gesto en mi mano, pero ella no se fue.

—Aun así... —miró a su alrededor—. Disculpe —llamó al bartender—. Dos tequilas dobles, por favor.

Sólo esperaba que ese par de tequilas fueran para ella sola.

—Toma —me extendió un caballito con la bebida dentro.

—Te dije que tengo novio, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no me interesas —espeté de mala gana. Ella sólo rio.

—No seas idiota, que seas gay no impide que aceptes un trago de una desconocida ¿O sí? Es más... brindemos por los hombres hermosos. Tu novio es muy apuesto, ambos son afortunados —me guiñó un ojo.

"Que seas gay" vaya... nadie me había llamado de esa forma. Era un tanto extraño escucharlo por primera vez. Y a decir verdad, no me consideraba uno del todo.

—¿Si lo tomo me dejarás en paz?

—Prometido.

Tomé la bebida y brindamos por los "hombres hermosos".

—¡Eres bueno para el tequila! —me felicitó después de que tosió un poco debido a la bebida tan irritante.

Yo sólo guardé silencio. Sentí cómo el tequila bajaba por mi garganta como ácido, quemando todo a su paso, incluso sentí cuando cayó a mi estómago. Seguido de eso mi cuerpo se llenó de un agradable calor, mis extremidades se sintieron más ligeras y mi mente...

Mi mente no podía pensar con claridad.

Terminé pidiendo un par de rondas más, y cuando sentí que ya estaba muy ebrio opté por pedir un taxi. Me di cuenta de que estaba más ebrio de lo normal cuando el taxista preguntó por la dirección de mi casa y yo di la de mi padre, mi antiguo hogar. Me di cuenta de ello antes de bajarme, así que le pedí que me llevara a mi departamento, pagué la cuenta exorbitante del taxi y me bajé del auto.

Todo mi mundo dio vueltas cuando sentí que una fresca brisa me dio de lleno en el rostro. Fue muy mala idea combinar vino tinto y tequila. Nunca me había sentido tan borracho, ni siquiera pude entrar a mi edificio sin tropezarme más de diez veces con los muebles de la recepción. El guardia se ofreció a acompañarme, pero me negué rotundamente, sólo permití que me acompañara al elevador, ya estando ahí sólo debía atravesar el pasillo y abrir mi puerta.

—Al fin en casa... —murmuré al ver la puerta. Entonces busqué las llaves dentro de mi abrigo.

No estaban.

¡Demonios!

—Makkachin —llamé a mi mascota, de inmediato escuché que rasguñaba la puerta y ladraba desde el otro lado—. Ábreme, amigo, por favor. Anda, abre la puerta —me quejé—. Makkachin... abre la puerta —suspiré.

Estaba tan mareado que sólo pude optar por deslizarme contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Makkachin... ábreme... —murmuré antes de caer rendido al sueño.

Desperté luego al escuchar que alguien me llamaba con insistencia. Quería abrir mis ojos y ver de quién se trataba, pero no podía, el peso en mis párpados era muy grande, sólo atiné a balbucear alguna tontería que ni siquiera yo entendí.

—Idiota, eres un completo idiota.

—Lo siento —balbuceé y volví a caer rendido.

 **> >><<<**

Me giré sobre el mullido y cómodo colchón hasta quedar bocarriba. Abrí los ojos y gruñí al sentir el doloroso palpitar en mi cabeza. La luz que entraba por la ventana me estaba quemando la retina. Intenté incorporarme un poco pero todo me dio vueltas, obligándome a recostarme de nuevo. Sentí calor, las sábanas eran demasiado cálidas, así que terminé destapándome por completo, fastidiado por el calor que me brindaban. Fue en ese momento en que me percaté de un par de pequeños detalles:

-No estaba en mi casa.

-La resaca me estaba matando.

-Me encontraba completamente desnudo en una cama desconocida.

Alcé la mirada, en busca de alguna pista sobre el lugar en donde me encontraba, pero no hallé nada conocido, o al menos así fue hasta que giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde Irina descansaba, cubierta casi hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Sólo su cabello pelirrojo y rebelde se asomaba por entre las mantas.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en la cama de Irina, desnudo, con ella, DESNUDO?!

¿Estaría ella desnuda también? ¿Lo habríamos hecho?

No, yo no pude haber engañado a Yuuri, no pude haberlo hecho. Aunque técnicamente no lo estaría engañando, pues habíamos terminado ¡Pero de todas formas! No pude haberlo engañado, Dios mío, no.

Estuve tentado a levantar las sábanas y verificar si ella también estaba completamente desnuda, pero no me atreví, de todas formas los hechos eran más que convincentes. Los dos desnudos en la cama, yo con una resaca de los mil demonios. No había otra opción, nos acostamos.

Salté de la cama casi como si en ésta hubiera un millón de hormigas. Pronto me arrepentí por la brusquedad con la que lo hice, pues una jaqueca horrible me asaltaba en estos momentos, pero sin darle importancia tomé mi ropa que yacía desparramada por todo el piso de la habitación y salí cuanto antes de allí. Me vestí en la sala del departamento y literalmente corrí hasta llegar al mío. Luego recordé que no traía llaves... afortunadamente siempre guardaba una debajo del tapete de la entrada.

A penas puse un pie dentro de mi casa, Makkachin me recibió con ansias, al parecer se había preocupado mucho por mí, además de que lo había dejado solo desde la tarde de ayer.

—Oh... amigo —me agaché un poco y lo abracé con fuerza—. Lo siento tanto mi pequeño, te dejé solo por mucho tiempo, discúlpame —besé su cabeza y me puse de pie, mareándome en el acto y haciéndome jurar que nunca más combinaría tequila con vino tinto.

Me dirigí con pasos torpes al baño, abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí bajo el chorro sin siquiera desvestirme.

El hecho de haberme acostado con Irina seguía taladrándome la cabeza. Había engañado a Yuuri con mi ex esposa y ahora no había vuelta atrás, me sentía tan poco hombre... no sabía cómo lo vería de nuevo a la cara sin avergonzarme por esa desfachatez.

 **> >><<<**

Ya era medio día y aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza el terrible hecho de que me había acostado con alguien más. La culpa me carcomía por dentro, no podía soportarlo. Tenía mucho sueño, la resaca me estaba matando y no podía descansar debido a mi creciente culpa.

Termine optando por ir a la cocina, abrí mi reserva de vino y tomé un poco. Era vino después de todo, nada tan fuerte como el tequila o el vodka. Sólo quería que esa resaca disminuyera un poco para poder dormir bien.

Ya iba por la mitad de la botella cuando una extraña ira se apoderó de mí. Y es que... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto a mí? ¿No era suficiente ya con lo que había vivido desde pequeño? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir para poder alcanzar la felicidad?

Al fin había encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto de mi vida, Yuuri me había dado todo aquello que nunca busqué y que siempre necesité. Y el destino jugaba conmigo al poner su vida en peligro, salvándolo, y luego arrebatándomelo de esa forma. ¿¡Por qué?!

De niño perdí a mi madre luego de que cayera en coma por varios años, mi padre no quería verme de nuevo, todo debido al gran parecido que tenía yo a ella. No soportaba verme sin enfurecerse, así que terminé huyendo de casa desde muy pequeño, viví situaciones extremas, pasé por momentos tan difíciles que no se los deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo. Todo mejoró un poco cuando crecí y el patinaje se volvió mi carrera, me adentré a un mundo en el que mi padre no tenía voz ni voto, cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude valerme por mí mismo.

Llegar a donde estaba ahora no había sido sencillo, y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento... aún tenía que soportar perder al ser que más amaba en el mundo, y de la manera más patética.

Una ira profunda me invadió de pronto. La única manera de apaciguarla fue comenzar a patear el mueble más cercano. Y es que estaba hastiado de esta situación. Si no fuera por mi idiotez, ahora mismo estaría con Yuuri entre mis brazos, sentados los dos en el mismo sofá que ahora mismo estaba rompiendo a patadas. Luego de desquitarme con él, seguí con los adornos y jarrones que tanto tiempo le habían costado a Irina elegir, éstos terminaron hechos añicos contra la pared y el piso; los portarretratos vacíos que había comprado para llenar con Yuuri, ahora yacían en el suelo, despedazados.

Muy pronto el departamento terminó siendo un desastre.

**_Narradora._ **

No se dio cuenta, pero mientras destrozaba todo a su alcance, Makkachin ladraba desesperado hacia la puerta, había reconocido el aroma y los gritos de Yurio, éste se encontraba en el pasillo fuera del departamento, desesperado y asustado ante tanto escándalo; le gritaba a Viktor para que lo dejara pasar, casi le suplicó que recuperara la cordura y abriera la puerta. Estaba muy angustiado por su amigo.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Viktor, voy a derrumbar la puerta! —pero el joven no sabía que su compatriota ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia, estaba muy ebrio y había enloquecido. Y a pesar de sus intentos, Yurio no pudo romper la puerta. Tuvo que recurrir a medidas extremas: Llamó a Irina.

La pelirroja corrió desesperada en búsqueda de su exesposo al saber lo ocurrido, pero fue inútil, nunca abrió la puerta ni dio señales de querer comunicarse con ellos.

—Viktor... por favor, ábrenos ya —insistió la pelirroja—. Estamos angustiados por ti —escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió.

—Váyanse. Estoy bien.

Yurio e Irina compartieron una mirada llena de asombro. ¡Al fin les había respondido! Intentaron sacarle más palabras, quisieron obligarlo a abrir la puerta, pero fue imposible, él no soltó ni una sola palabra más.

—¿No tienes la llave de su departamento? —inquirió el rubio con hastío.

—No... no la tengo —apretó sus puños con impotencia—. ¡Viktor Nikiforov! Abre la puerta en este mismo instante o traeré a un cerrajero para que la tumbe.

Sólo hubo silencio. Ya ni Makkachin se escuchaba.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Viktor, recargado contra ésta mientras abrazaba a un tierno Makkachin que le secaba las lágrimas con su lengua. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero se quedó dormido en esa incómoda posición, recargado contra la puerta principal, sentado en el suelo con su mascota sobre su regazo y con una botella de vino en la mano.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Irina al ver que el joven caminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—Llamaré al cerdo de nuevo, es el único que puede hacerlo salir, ya fue suficiente de esto. Ha pasado una semana entera —buscó el número entre sus contactos y marcó. Tuvo la precaución de alejarse un poco para que, en dado caso de que Viktor estuviera cerca de su puerta, no se diera cuenta de que hablaba con el japonés.

Irina observaba atentamente cómo el joven caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras sostenía le celular contra su oreja. Al parecer dieron muchos tonos antes que los ojos verdes brillaran de emoción al escuchar que respondían la llamada. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar al japonés, simplemente fue directo al grano.

—Cerdo. Estoy preocupado por Viktor —fue lo primero que le dijo cuando el otro le contestó la llamada.

 _—¿Qué le pasa?_ —se escuchó alarmado.

—No lo sé. Al fin salió de su departamento, pero ha estado embriagándose últimamente. Eso no es común en él, al menos no de esta forma. Me imagino que fue un idiota contigo y quizás no quieras saber nada de él, pero me preocupa.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Yuuri se animara a responder.

 _—Quisiera poder hacer algo por él, pero no soy el indicado. Además... no puedo regresar, no aún. Así que te pido por favor que cuides muy bien de él, por favor_ —colgó la llamada.

—Cerdo, no ¡No cuelgues! —ahora sí lanzó su teléfono contra el piso. Le había quedado claro: Yuuri no iba a hacer nada por Viktor, absolutamente nada—. ¡Demonios! —se exaltó mucho, sus hombros subían y bajaban en una clara muestra de furia. Se calmó un poco cuando la pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándolo con suavidad.

—Dijo que no ¿Cierto? —suspiró con decepción.

—Él no va a hacer nada por Viktor. No contamos con su apoyo, así que busquemos una manera de sacar al viejo de esta depresión.

—Lo haremos —aguantó las lágrimas que ya querían salir y le mostró una leve sonrisa que no fue correspondida—. ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió al ver que se agachaba y tomaba su celular del piso antes de dirigirse al elevador.

—Es tarde, y si no nos abre de día, mucho menos de madrugada —no dijo nada más antes de desaparecerse por las puertas del elevador.

Irina se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, con el corazón hecho un nudo. No podía irse y dejarlo así como así. Debía hacer un último intento, así que regresó a esa puerta, se sentó en el piso y recargó su cabeza contra ella.

—Viktor —murmuró muy bajito—. Sé que estás ahí —esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el ruso despertara, pero éste no respondió—. Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil y entiendo que quieras estar solo, pero... ¿Sabes? Aquí estamos muchas personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti. Déjanos apoyarte, permítenos acompañarte en ese dolor.

—No puedo —respondió con la voz ronca después de un rato. Irina dio un respingo emocionado al escuchar su voz—. Yo nunca había sentido algo así, este dolor en mi pecho es tan grande ¿Acaso así se siente un corazón roto?

—Viktor... —murmuró, sorprendida y algo triste—... te comprendo perfectamente —apoyó su mano contra la puerta, deseosa de verlo.

No obtuvo ni una sola palabra más.

Los meses transcurrieron muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era octubre. Las circunstancias de Viktor no variaron mucho. Estuvo encerrado en su departamento por meses. Desde el día en que amaneció desnudo en la cama de Irina no se atrevió a poner un pie fuera de su casa a menos que fuera de madrugada. No quería volver a toparse a ninguno de sus conocidos, o al menos no por ahora. Su mente era muy inestable y su debilidad por el alcohol lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Cualquiera que lo viera a estas alturas no se creería que se trataba del mismo Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Se había dejado crecer mucho el cabello, alguien desconocido creería que se debía a su falta de interés en el aseo personal, pero no, eso en especial lo había decidido porque Yuuri le dijo alguna vez que quería verlo con su cabello largo.

Pero sí, nadie se creería que el vanidoso y siempre apuesto Viktor Nikiforov parecía ahora un individuo más del montón, siempre con ropa muy holgada, con gorro y ojeras peligrosamente enormes, con una barba incipiente de un par de días de no ser retirada. Este era el nuevo Viktor, al que no le interesaba nada más que quedarse en casa y beber hasta el amanecer.

Todos sus días eran iguales, no variaban mucho en la rutina. O al menos así fue hasta que vio una noticia en la televisión. El encabezado decía: "Yuuri Katsuki, el patinador rezagado que desapareció de la faz de la Tierra" en ese reportaje hablaban sobre cómo Yuuri de pronto desapareció, nadie conocía su paradero y eso se lo debían a muchas idioteces, una de ellas era que Katsuki había engañado a Viktor con alguien más y por esa razón no se volvió a ver a la pareja junta. También existía el rumor de que el japonés había decidió dejar de patinar porque en realidad no podía hacerlo, debido a su anterior accidente y su tiempo en coma. Eso tenía parte de verdad, pero Viktor sabía mejor que nadie que Yuuri no se daría por vencido, al menos no tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de que se trataba sólo de un rumor más.

Pero nadie lo preparó para el último "rumor".

En el reportaje decían que Yuuri había sufrido una secuela tardía y que había vuelto a caer en coma. Existía el rumor de que estaba internado en un hospital en nada más y nada menos que en Canadá.

Ese último "rumor" lo volvió loco, pues temía que fuese verdad. No tardó en tomar su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

—¡Mari-neechan! ¿¡Es cierto que Yuuri recayó?! Dime por favor que él está bien y que sólo es un rumor.

— _Viktor, tranquilízate ¿De qué estás hablando?_

—¡De las noticias! Dicen que Yuuri cayó de nuevo en coma y que...

— _¡No, claro que no! tranquilo, eso es mentira. Él se encuentra bien, hablamos hace un par de horas. Te prometo que se encuentra bien._

El ruso se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, sintió como si su alma le regresara al cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento y fue entonces que volvió a poner atención en la llamada. Mari-chan tenía ya rato llamándolo.

— _Viktor ¿Qué te pasa?_

—Lo siento... es sólo que... me asusté tanto al ver esa noticia. Temí que fuera verdad, oh Mari-chan, gracias, muchas gracias.

 _—¡Espera! No me cuelgues_ —pidió apresurada—. _Tenemos mucho de no hablar, cuñadito_ —lo dijo en un tono algo triste, aunque a pesar de ello trató de sonar como siempre. El aludido sintió un hoyo en su pecho.

—No somos cuñados, no más.

 _—Para mí lo sigues siendo_ —era muy sincera.

Los ojos azules se inundaron en lágrimas.

—¿Cómo está la familia?

— _Bien, todo está tranquilo por acá, aunque mi madre está muy preocupada por Yuuri, ya sabes, el idiota se fue sin decirnos a dónde. Por lo menos nos llama de vez en cuando para decirnos cómo está._

—¿Y cómo está?

_—No lo dice, pero está sufriendo. ¡Son unos idiotas, ambos!_

—Lo sé —sonrió un poco—. Mari-chan...

— _¿Si?_

—Tengo que irme...

— _Oh... lo siento, imagino que debes estar ocupado con el entrenamiento, después de todo está por comenzar el Grand Prix ¿No es así?_

—Así es —sonrió forzadamente a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

— _Me dio gusto hablar contigo, llámame más seguido, es más ¿por qué no vienes a visitarnos?_

—Yo... yo no podría.

— _Oh, lo siento, es verdad... sería muy duro._

—Lo siento.

— _No, está bien_ —suspiró—. _En fin... cuídate mucho, cuñadito. Si sé algo importante de mi hermano te lo haré saber cuanto antes._

—Gracias... salúdame a la familia —y colgó la llamada.

No iba a negar que se sintió aliviado al saber que todo era nada más que una farsa, pero esa llamada con Mari-chan fue como abrir viejas heridas. No podía evitarlo, se sentía hundido en un pozo del cual no podía salir por más que lo intentara.

En el lapso de esos meses sus amigos habían hecho hasta lo imposible por animarlo, por sacarlo de esa depresión, pero él se cerró ante todo el mundo, no dejó que nadie se le acercara. Yurio, Yakov e Irina habían estado a punto de llamar a la familia de Viktor, estaban desesperados al ver que nadie lograba levantarlo, al parecer sólo Yuuri podría traer de vuelta al Viktor de siempre.

Especialmente ese día se sintió más deprimido de lo común. Estaba seguro de que destruiría su hígado si seguía con la costumbre de beber y beber. Ya no lo hacía a diario, pero sí varias veces a la semana. No se permitía embriagarse tanto porque tenía bajo su cuidado a Makkachin y no podía olvidar alimentarlo, bañarlo y cuidarlo.

Pero hoy sería un día diferente, hoy tomaría tequila, sí señor.

Antes de ver el noticiero había comido algo sencillo, y ahora quería algo de tequila, fue por él y se sirvió el primer trago. No se molestó en ir por limones o sal, se lo tomó en seco. De inmediato comenzó a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su sangre. Tomó la botella e hizo a un lado el caballito, no tenía caso estarse sirviendo cuando podría beber directo de la botella. Se fue a sentar en la sala, frente a la ventana, con vista a su hermosa ciudad. Era la época del año en que oscurecía muy temprano, así que no tardaría en comenzar a ennegrecerse el día.

Se puso de pie sólo para apagar la televisión y encender la radio. Encontró una estación internacional donde pasaban música en muchos idiomas y subió un poco el volumen. Así se tumbó cómodamente sobre el sofá que había volteado para ver por el ventanal y Makkachin no tardó en unírsele.

Daba pequeños traguitos a la botella, sólo quería empezar a sentir el efecto para irse a dormir temprano. Últimamente tenía severos problemas de insomnio, había decidido consultar a un médico, pero lo único que éste hizo fue recetarle unos somníferos muy potentes, a lo cual el ruso se negó de inmediato. No le gustaba la idea de medicarse, así que se inclinó por la inteligente opción de beber alcohol cada vez que no pudiera dormir, lo cual era muy seguido. Desafortunadamente había desarrollado no sólo el mal hábito de beber mucho alcohol, sino también el de fumar tabaco. Lo había hecho un par de veces en su adolescencia, pero lo abandonó por su condición de deportista profesional. Ahora todo le daba lo mismo.

—Lo siento amigo —bajó a su mascota del sillón, para que no respirara el humo del cigarrillo que recién encendió. Fue entonces que en la radio comenzó una canción muy tranquila, era acústica, sólo la guitarra y la voz hacían acto de aparición.

Viktor le puso atención mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

**_So they say that timetakes away the pain,but I'm still the same.And they say that Iwill find another youthat can't be true_ **

_(Dicen que el tiempo_   
  


_se lleva el dolor,pero yo sigo igualy ellos dicen que yoencontraré a otro como túpero eso no puede ser cierto)_

—¡Ja! —rió con ironía al entender la letra. Qué precisa.

Dio una calada más a su cigarrillo y siguió atento a la canción.

**_Why didn't I realize?_ **

**_Why did I tell lies?Yeah I wish that I could do it againTurnin' back the time, back when you were mine, all mine._ **

_(¿Por qué no me di cuenta?_   
  


_¿Por qué dije mentiras?Sí, desearía poder hacerlo de nuevoRegresar en el tiempo, regresar a cuando eras mío, todo mío)_

Estos últimos versos removieron algo en el corazón de Viktor. De nuevo la culpa lo invadió y a su mente volvió el mismo reproche: "¿Por qué dije mentiras?" y sí, deseaba fervientemente regresar el tiempo para hacer las cosas de manera correcta, volver a esos días en los que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

**_So this is heartache?_ **

**_So this is heartache?The regrets I've accumulated are turning into tears oh babySo this is heartache?So this is heartache?Your smile from that day is turning into a memoryI miss you_ **

_(¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?_   
  


_¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?Los remordimientos que acumulé se están tornando en lágrimas oh cariño_

¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
Tu sonrisa de aquel día se está tornando en una memoria  
Te extraño)

Iba tan de acuerdo a su sentir que asustaba. Él jamás había experimentado eso, jamás le habían roto el corazón. Regularmente era él quien rompía el corazón de las chicas al rechazarlas, incluso de algunos chicos. Nunca le habían roto el corazón, hasta que llegó Yuuri.

**_You are the only one that fills my heart_ **

**_You were the only one that touched my heartOh baby, you are not here anymore, I've got nothing nowYeah wish that I could do it againTurnin' the time back when you were mine, all mine._ **

_(Eres el único que llena mi alma_   
  


_Fuiste el único en tocar mi corazónOh cariño, ya no estás aquí, ya no tengo nadaSí, desearía poder hacerlo de nuevoRegresar en el tiempo, regresar a cuando eras mío, todo mío)_

Se puso de pie con furia.

—¡Demonios! —masculló entre dientes, dispuesto a apagar la radio. Era como echarle sal a la herida. No soportaba más esas letras, mucho menos al ver cómo encajaba a la perfección con su situación actual. Y es que en efecto, Yuuri había sido el único que tocó verdaderamente su corazón.

Había tenido muchas novias y mujeres en su vida, incluso una esposa, pero ninguna logró provocarle lo que Yuuri le hacía sentir. Ninguna despertó en él el deseo de proteger a ese ser amado a costa de todo, incluso de la vida propia. Ninguna de ellas le había llenado el alma y el corazón. Con Yuuri aprendió tantas cosas, descubrió el valor de la vida y del amor, él era su vida y su amor.

Espetó una maldición en ruso antes de apagar la radio, pero se detuvo al escuchar la siguiente estrofa.

**_It's so hard to forget that tightly tied knot._ **

**_Yeah so hard to forget.The more I try to pull away from you and all the regret,the more I become unable to move on, it can't be undone anymore.This moment is painful, it's bitter. I want to quickly forget about you._ **

_(Es tan difícil olvidar aquel nudo fuertemente atado._   
  


_Sí, tan difícil de olvidar.Mientras más trato de alejarme de ti y todos mis remordimientos,más me vuelvo incapaz de seguir adelante, ya no se puede deshacer. Este momento es doloroso, es amargo. Quiero olvidarme de una buena vez de ti)_

No pudo soportarlo. Soltó un grito desgarrador y tumbó la radio al piso, haciéndola añicos con su pie. Había sido demasiado para su maltrecho corazón.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Basta de esto, por favor! —suplicó, cayendo de rodillas al piso—. Necesito olvidarte, Yuuri, no puedo seguir amándote, me haces tanto daño... —se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón literalmente le dolía, sentía una presión muy fuerte.

No supo en qué momento estaba ya con la frente pegada al frío suelo, llorando amargas y gruesas lágrimas llenas de dolor. Sus manos estaban hechas puños contra el piso. Lloró por un buen tiempo, lo hizo hasta que se quedó vacío, cuando eso ocurrió, se incorporó un poco y miró su muñeca izquierda, esa donde tenía aquel brazalete que compró para Yuuri, no supo en realidad por qué terminó usándolo él, quizás así se sentía más cerca de él.

Estúpido. Se sentía estúpido.

Con coraje tomó el brazalete negro con letras rojas y lo estiró, tratando de arrancárselo, pero fue imposible, necesitaría de unas buenas tijeras con filo para lograrlo. Fue en busca de ellas, pero no las encontró en todo su departamento. Quizás encontraría un par si se animaba a desempacar ese montón de cajas que seguían en la entrada de su casa, esas que venían de Japón y que nunca se animó a abrir. Había muchos recuerdos dolorosos ahí dentro, así que optó por dejar en paz a ese maldito brazalete. Se arrepentía tanto de haberlo comprado, se arrepentía de amar a Yuuri, de haber permanecido fiel a su lado.

Justo en esos momentos sentía un gran odio hacia Yuuri Katsuki, odiaba amarlo tanto, pues ese amor lo estaba consumiendo lentamente por dentro.

Miró una vez más ese brazalete que decía: "Life and..." con letras rusas y rojas. Era muy seguro que el brazalete gemelo diría algo como "...love" por eso fue que pensó de inmediato en comprárselo a Yuuri, pues gracias a él había descubierto el valor de la vida y del amor. Sin importar que no tuviera el brazalete gemelo, había querido regalárselo, ya él se encargaría de decirle que además de su vida, era su amor. Eso había significado Yuuri para él, pero ahora era su mayor perdición, su mayor dolor.

Ya era de noche y Viktor no podía sacarse la maldita canción de la mente.

Se encontraba en su cama, ya se había acostado bocabajo, bocarriba, de un lado, del otro; ya había buscado lo frío, lo tibio o lo cálido, pero nada le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera los tragos de tequila que dio hace unas horas. Al no poder dormir, comenzó a darle vueltas a sus problemas, inevitablemente los ojos le empezaron a llorar. Las lágrimas salían una tras otra sin detenerse. Miraba al techo perdidamente mientras Makkachin intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas.

Viktor soltó un quejido lastimoso y atrapó al can entre sus manos. No podía con el peso en su pecho. Quería gritar, llorar más, desahogarse; pero no importaba cuánto lo hiciera, nunca era suficiente.

Miró a su derecha, justo sobre su mesita de noche estaba la cajita negra con el par de anillos y a un lado la muñeca matrioska que había mandado a hacer personalizada, con las caras de Yuuri, Yurio, de Makkachin y de él. Se suponía que dentro de ella pondría el brazalete y sería el regalo de bienvenida de su amado.

—Esto es basura —se incorporó, tomó la muñeca de cerámica y la lanzó lo más lejos posible, ésta terminó aterrizando contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos en el acto—. Mierda... —se paró de la cama al ver que no podría lograr dormir ni un poco. Decidió ir a la cocina por un poco más de tequila, quizás así dormiría más pronto.

Se calzó sus pantuflas y arrastrando los pies llegó a su objetivo. Tuvo que limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su suéter verde de lana para poder ver mejor. Sus ojos estaban completamente acuosos, ya era involuntario, sus lágrimas fluían sin pensarlo.

Tomó más tequila para tratar de dormir, pero no sirvió de nada. Ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para tambalearse al caminar, también veía doble y era muy probable que terminara inconsciente en el suelo del pasillo. Afortunadamente llegó ileso a su cama, pero se desesperó tanto al ver que ni así podía dormir, que de nuevo se incorporó y fue directo al baño. No estaba pensando con claridad, el alcohol le había nublado la cordura, pues abrió su botiquín y tomó entre sus manos el frasco con los somníferos que el médico le había recetado.

Fue un estúpido.

Abrió el frasco y vació unas cuantas píldoras en la palma de su mano, eran suficientes para que no despertara en una semana entera, pues la combinación de alcohol con ese fármaco era nociva para la salud. Ni siquiera se molestó en leer la suscripción médica que indicaba una dosis de diez miligramos antes de dormir. Sólo necesitaba eso para irse a dormir tranquilamente, pero no, se tragó todas las pastillas que le cupieron en la mano.

Luego de ingerir el medicamento que por tanto tiempo estuvo negándose a tomar, sintió cómo le hizo efecto demasiado pronto. Sus párpados le pesaban mucho, ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar el frasco y dejarlo en su lugar, éste se le cayó al piso, esparciendo los comprimidos por doquier, pero eso poco le importó al sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Si iba a quedar inconsciente por las pastillas, quería que al menos fuese en su cama, así que salió al pasillo y...

...no llegó más lejos.

Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Makkachin se alteró al ver cómo su amo perdía la consciencia. El perrito creyó en un principio que sólo estaba jugando, pero no era así. Entonces comenzó a ladrar y a aullar hasta el cansancio. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con su amo.

Era de madrugada y los vecinos de pisos más abajo no podían creer que el perro no se callara. Viktor era el único en el edificio que tenía mascota, y la mayoría de los inquilinos lo desaprobaban, en especial por situaciones como ésas.

Muy pronto los dichosos vecinos ya estaban frente a la puerta de Viktor, y al ver que no abría y que tampoco respondía el teléfono, decidieron llamar a la policía. No era normal que la mascota ladrara tanto, así que la preocupación comenzó a sustituir su enojo inicial.

Una patrulla no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, subieron al último piso del edificio y tuvieron que buscar al casero, quien les brindó una copia de la llave y así fue como entraron tranquilamente al departamento. Habían subestimado la situación. Después de todo se trataba de uno de los edificios en medio de la zona más lujosa de la ciudad. Ese tipo de personas solía llamar a la policía por cada insignificancia que los policías cada vez le daban menos prioridad a las llamadas de esos ricachones sin nada qué hacer. Justo como ahora, los habían llamado porque el perro de un vecino no dejaba de ladrar.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró uno de los tres oficiales que recién ingresaron al departamento del ruso.

—Tienes razón, pero es el trabajo que elegiste, ahora te aguantas —murmuró otro.

—No hay nada aquí —se quejó el tercer oficial mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de crimen o algo fuera de lo normal.

—Busquemos al perro, veamos qué le pasa y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? Odio este tipo de barrios, la gente es muy...

—¡Hay un hombre tirado en el pasillo! —se alarmó el primer oficial. Corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver que el perro de inmediato le mostró los dientes cuando quiso acercarse—. Tranquilo perrito, queremos ayudar a tu amo.

Y como si hubiera entendido, Makkachin se hizo a un lado y dejó de ladrar.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia, el hombre apenas tiene pulso!

Mientras uno hacia la llamada, los otros dos trataban de girar bocarriba al susodicho, descubriendo de esta manera su identidad.

—¡Vladimir! —llamó a su compañero—. ¡¿Ya viste quién es?!

—Oh por Dios... —miró a Viktor y luego alzó la mirada un poco más allá, por la puerta del baño. Notó que había muchas pastillas esparcidas en el suelo. Luego relacionó eso con el fuerte aroma a alcohol que desprendía el cuerpo del ruso y llegó a una desalentadora conclusión—. ¿Crees que... intentó suicidarse?

—No lo sé... —murmuró en voz baja—. Por lo pronto llamemos a su contacto de emergencia —buscó entre sus ropas y encontró el teléfono móvil, apenas tenía carga, pero fue suficiente para que hicieran la llamada—. Vaya... su antiguo entrenador es el contacto de emergencia. Qué vida tan solitaria ha de llevar —suspiró con lástima.

Cuando Yakov recibió la llamada se asustó tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse el pijama, salió así de casa a pesar de que su esposa lo regañara por su falta de cordura. De camino al hospital al que habían dicho los policías que llevarían a Viktor, Yakov llamó a Irina para pedirle que lo acompañara en la ambulancia, después de todo ella vivía un piso más abajo que Nikiforov. La pobre se dio un enorme espanto al recibir la llamada y enterarse de esa noticia. No había mucha información, sólo sabía que llevarían a su exesposo al hospital, en ambulancia, y que debía acompañarlo. No tardó ni cinco minutos en subir al piso de él. Vio que los vecinos indiscretos de pisos más abajo estaban abarrotando la entrada, los empujó sin consideración hasta que pudo entrar a la casa de su ex, notando que tres policías trataban de reanimarlo.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Haga el favor de esperar afuera —un policía iba a detener a Irina, hasta que está se puso frenética.

—¡Soy su ex esposa! ¡Díganme ahora mismo qué es lo que pasó! —exigió con mucha seriedad.

—Creemos que fue un intento de suicido.

—No... —rio con ironía—. Claro que no, él no...

—Su pulso está muy bajo —interrumpió el oficial que se estaba encargando de monitorear su respiración.

La ambulancia llegó en muy poco tiempo y Viktor fue sacado en camilla de su departamento, ante las curiosas y metiches miradas de los vecinos quienes sólo se quedaron ahí para ver el espectáculo. Irina lo acompañó en todo momento, no soltaba su mano por nada del mundo.

**_Viktor._ **

No escuchaba ni sentía nada, tampoco podía moverme, pero había mucha paz. Ya no tenía esa presión en el pecho. Mis ganas de llorar se esfumaron y al fin me sentía libre, ligero. Mis párpados eran tan pesados que no los pude abrir para ver a mi alrededor, pero no me importó en realidad.

Una paz indescriptible me inundó por completo. Eso era lo que quería sentir. No supe cómo lo logré, pero al fin estaba en paz.

De pronto una punzada aguda atacó mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi corazón. Por un momento sentí que mi cuerpo entero se paralizaba y enseguida se sacudía con brusquedad. Sentí una corriente eléctrica caminando por todo mi cuerpo, la sentí una, dos, tres veces. Fue hasta la tercera vez que logré abrir mis ojos. Me arrepentí tanto de hacerlo, pues volví a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, el nudo en la garganta, el dolor en el pecho.

Parpadeé confundido al no reconocer mi entorno. Sólo descubrí que me encontraba sobre una camilla y ésta se movía mucho, parecía que me encontraba en un auto y éste se movía a gran velocidad. El sonido de una sirena inundó mis sentidos, haciendo que me sintiera más abrumado y confundido que antes ¿Acaso estaba en una ambulancia? Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo era tan pesado, ni siquiera pude soltar una palabra coherente.

—¿Qué... qué...? —no pude decir más.

—¡Despertó! —exclamó alguien y yo sólo cerré los ojos al sentir un agudo dolor en mi pecho y estómago.

—¡Oh por dios, Viktor! —abrió los ojos y mi campo de visión fue invadido por completo por ella. Mi vista era borrosa, así que sólo pude distinguir un manchón naranja, pero fue más que suficiente para saber que se trataba de la alocada cabellera de Irina. ¿Qué hacía aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba en una ambulancia? ¿Qué me pasó? —. Viktor, cariño —sentí sus manos alrededor de mis mejillas, luego me percaté de que tenía una incómoda mascarilla de oxígeno cubriendo gran parte de mi rostro.

—Tengo sueño... —logré articular débilmente.

—¡No! no te duermas, por favor.

—Yo no... no puedo... —mis párpados pesaban más que nunca. Enfoqué mi mirada y casi sentí cómo se me partía el corazón al ver su expresión llena de angustia, nunca la había visto así.

—¡No Viktor! ¡No te duermas!

**_Narradora._ **

Al llegar al hospital entraron por las puertas de urgencias, pero no se quedaron allí mucho tiempo, luego de diagnosticar una sobredosis de diazepam, fue llevado directo a un lavado de estómago para tratar de extraer todo el medicamento que aún no era absorbido por su sistema.

Irina fue obligada a sentarse en la sala de espera, donde se encontró a un angustiado Yakov, quien intentaba comunicarse con ella por teléfono.

—¡Te he estado llamando! —se exaltó al verla, no tardó ni un segundo en estar a su lado. La tomó de los hombros al ver su expresión deshecha—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Viktor? —se espantó aún más cuando de pronto se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Sólo se separó de él para poder darle la noticia.

—Tuvo una sobredosis, ahora mismo le están haciendo un lavado de estómago. Al parecer combinó valium con alcohol, mucho alcohol.

—No puede ser... — en verdad estaba sorprendido—... ¿Él intentó...?

—No lo sé —su llanto se intensificó con sólo imaginárselo—. Nunca lo creí capaz de algo así, él es idiota pero no haría algo así.

De pronto ella pareció recordar algo, lo cual hizo que no parara de llorar por un buen rato. Yakov la abrazó y trató de consolarla.

—Él va a estar bien ¿No es así? — su intento de consolarla terminó siendo un fiasco, pues él también estaba muy angustiado.

—No lo sé... el médico dijo que saldría a darnos información cuando terminaran de hacer el lavado gástrico. Dijo que todo dependía de cuánto absorbió su estómago y de cuánto alcohol tomó.

—Demonios —masculló, recordando que últimamente su pupilo solía tomar demasiado. Sí, siempre fue un idiota irresponsable, pero nunca creyó que fuera capaz de intentar algo como eso, es más... ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo había comenzado a consumir medicamentos para dormir—. Tranquila, estás temblando —se asombró un poco.

—E-es que... —se aferró con más fuerza al abrigo del mayor—. Viktor sufrió un paro en la ambulancia. Su corazón se detuvo unos momentos y yo... yo tuve tanto miedo de perderlo. Es mi mejor amigo, fue mi esposo; hemos compartido tanto y hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo después de nuestro divorcio que me lamento de haber tomado la decisión errónea de casarme con él. Lo he extrañado mucho y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que he desperdiciado el tiempo.

—Oh... Irina... —se sintió mal por ella. En algún momento la pelirroja también fue su alumna, junto con Viktor. Los conocía desde niños y conocía a la perfección esa extraña amistad que comenzaron desde el jardín de niños. Debía admitir que en sus ya muchos años de vida jamás logró ver a un par de amigos más fieles y unidos que esos dos. Cuando decidieron casarse, él fue el primero en negarse, habló con los dos y trató de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero ninguno le hizo caso. Luego se dio cuenta de que hacían un lindo matrimonio, perfecto ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero había un ligero problema: no había amor de pareja. Se amaban como amigos, no había nadie en el mundo que los entendiera mejor que ellos mismos. No se sorprendió cuando decidieron divorciarse, pero sí le entristeció el hecho de que su amistad se deterioró mucho a partir de ese momento. Luego, con la aparición de Katsuki todo cambió, Yakov pudo ver algo diferente en su pupilo, lo notó más feliz que nunca, sus ojos brillaban radiantemente y nunca borraba su sonrisa tonta. En un principio pensó que sólo se había encaprichado con el japonés, pero poco después pudo comprobar que sólo se trataba del más puro y verdadero amor, uno que no pudo expresarle a Irina simplemente porque ella no era el amor de su vida.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Y comprendía que Irina se sintiera culpable, Viktor se estaría comportando igual si se encontrara en el lugar de ella.

Transcurrió una hora y media en la que ambos no podían estar más nerviosos, Irina se había mordido ya todas sus uñas para cuando el médico apareció frente a ellos en la sala.

—¡¿Cómo se encuentra Viktor?! —se incorporó como resorte de su asiento.

—Está fuera de peligro.

Fue suficiente para que ambos se tranquilizaran, ella incluso se volvió a sentar en la silla, aliviada.

—Pero...

La rusa odiaba los "pero" que siempre daban los médicos.

—...será sometido a unos estudios extra para averiguar si ha estado ingiriendo algún otro tipo de narcótico. Lo que sucedió no fue sino un claro ejemplo de intento de suicidio. De ahora en adelante el paciente no podrá estar solo, sería peligroso para su salud.

—Entiendo... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Llegaron muy a tiempo, un poco más y la mucosa de su estómago habría absorbido todo el medicamento, calculamos que se tomó al menos la mitad del bote ¿Sabe usted lo peligroso que es eso? —no esperó a que le respondiera y continuó—. Además de que llegó al hospital con 2.9 gramos de alcohol por litro de sangre, un poco más y hubiera sido un candidato perfecto para el coma etílico.

—Oh por Dios —se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Pero va a estar bien ¿No es así? —intervino Yakov con la mera intención de que el médico dejara de asustar tanto a Irina.

—Ahora mismo lo están trasladando a una habitación, estará internado por lo menos hasta el día de mañana. Queremos monitorear su corazón por el paro que sufrió hace unas horas, sólo para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden.

—Claro... —se talló el rostro con la manga de su suéter.

El médico se retiró e Irina se echó a llorar nuevamente.

—Tranquila, dijo que estará bien —su voz era suave y pausada, algo muy extraño en él.

—Sí, pero... ¡Argh! —exclamó, fastidiada—. Hace unos meses me lo encontré tan ebrio que estaba inconsciente afuera de su casa, en el suelo. Desde ese momento supe que algo no andaba bien, y traté de ayudarlo pero por alguna extraña razón desde ese día no ha dejado de sacarme la vuelta. Siempre me evade, ya no pude ayudarlo y llegó a esto... ¡Es increíble que haya llegado a este extremo por culpa de Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Increíble! —pasó de la tristeza al enfado en muy poco tiempo.

—No es culpa de ninguno de los dos. Aunque Viktor me va a escuchar cuando despierte —gruñó, aún no podía creer lo que intentó.

**_Viktor._ **

Escuché ruidos a mi alrededor, fue cuando intenté abrir los ojos pero fue imposible. Mi último recuerdo era el rostro lloroso de Irina pidiendo que no me durmiera, de ahí en adelante no sé qué pasó ni cómo terminé aquí.

De pronto sentí que unas manos frías tocaban mi brazo, luego mi frente. Esa persona dijo algo y luego escuché sus pasos alejándose.

Volví a caer en una profunda y negra oscuridad, ya no había ruido a mi alrededor, me sentía flotando cómodamente y deseé nunca salir de ese letargo, claro, nunca conté con que despertaría súbitamente al escuchar que alguien me llamaba despectivamente, su voz se oía enojada, no, se oía furiosa.

—Viktor Nikiforov, despierta en este mismo instante —escuché, pero el peso en mis párpados era mayor que mis ganas de saber quién me hablaba de esa forma—. Maldito frentón, despierta de una vez —a sus palabras furiosas le siguió un pellizco en mi brazo. De esta forma terminé abriendo los ojos.

Se trataba de Irina. Le vi su rostro preocupado, hinchado. Parecía que había llorado mucho, sus ojos estaban rojos y su ceño muy fruncido, pero se suavizó un poco cuando le sonreí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? —murmuré, carraspeé al sentir que mi voz salía muy áspera.

—Eres un idiota, un estúpido egoísta y un maldito hijo de... —apretó sus puños y bajó el rostro. Noté cómo sus lágrimas resbalaban copiosamente por sus mejillas.

Entonces recordé. Recordé que bebí mucho más de lo que en realidad podía aguantar mi cuerpo, pero ni siquiera así logré conciliar el sueño y fue entonces que tomé el frasco de Valium que me había negado a abrir y tomé una pastilla.

¿O no? ¿De qué me había perdido?

—Maldito bastardo, intentaste matarte ¿O qué? —su mirada estaba cargada de furia, tanto que me intimidó.

Un momento. ¿Matarme? Yo sólo tomé una pastilla para dormir.

—¡No te quedes callado! —espetó.

—L-lo siento —levanté ambas manos en señal de paz, o eso intenté, porque uno de mis brazos se quedó a medio camino, pues estaba canalizado con una horrible aguja y un tubo conectado a una fea máquina—. ¡Yo no quise matarme! —carraspeé, mi voz aún salía áspera—. Sólo quería dormir.

—Dormir para siempre, supongo ¡Idiota! —me volvió a pellizcar, entonces sí me enojé.

—Ya basta, deja de hacer eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —lo volvió a hacer.

—¡Argh! ¡Irina, ya!

—¡Oh! ¿Esto? —volvió a pellizcarme—. Pero si tú aguantas mucho más ¿No es así? Después de todo eres capaz incluso de matarte —espetó con hastío.

—Espera... ¿De qué hablas? —suspiré realmente fastidiado. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Ella era mi dolor de cabeza.

—Te voy a refrescar la memoria —sonrió macabramente—. Intentaste beber todo el alcohol del mundo, después te tomaste medio frasco de somníferos y tuvieron que lavarte el estómago para evitar que murieras. Ah, y también sufriste un paro cardiaco.

¿Un paro? ¿Yo?

—Yo... —no sabía qué decir, fruncí el ceño—. En verdad no lo recuerdo.

Fue hasta entonces que se calmó un poco y procedió a explicarme todo lo sucedido. Al parecer sí creyó que en verdad no recordaba haberme tomado medio frasco de pastillas.

—Vaya... lo siento mucho.

—¿"Lo siento mucho"? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—La verdad es que sólo quería dormir —reí—. Nunca fue mi intención... suicidarme —me rasqué la nuca con incomodidad.

—¡Idiota!

Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de estar furiosa conmigo. Suspiré pesadamente y recurrí a medidas extremas.

—Irina, ven.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo acércate.

Fue obediente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, la abracé con cuidado de no arrancarme la intravenosa de la mano. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y sonreí al notar que se calmaba un poco.

—Estoy bien ¿De acuerdo?

—Estuviste al borde de la muerte.

Sí, desde que me dijo lo que pasó pude sentir el peso de mis actos, fui un idiota, lo reconocía.

—¿En verdad no intentaste acabar con tu vida? —se le quebró la voz. No pude ver su expresión, pues estaba aferrada a mi pecho con fuerza, demasiada fuerza. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo la maraña naranja que eran sus suaves cabellos.

—Últimamente no he pasado por momentos muy gratos, pero jamás atentaría contra mi vida de esa forma —aseguré con voz grave, y era verdad lo que decía, nunca atentaría contra mi vida de esa forma, buscaría algo más rápido y menos doloroso.

—Oh Viktor... me asustaste tanto —dejó salir todo su llanto contra mi pecho, mi bata de hospital quedó humedecida.

—Shh... shh... todo está bien, estoy bien, no pasa nada ahora —acaricié su espalda con cariño.

—Viktor —sacó el rostro de su escondite y me miró toda llorosa—. ¿Por qué me evadiste todos estos meses? ¿Qué te hice? Me lo estuve preguntando toda la noche, tampoco pude sacarme de la mente que quizás influí en tu decisión de alguna manera y...

La atrapé de nuevo entre mis brazos, usando toda la fuerza que me era posible en esos momentos, y le dije:

—Zanahoria, yo no quise suicidarme —reí bajito—. Y no hiciste nada malo. Fui yo quien cometió una locura hace un par de meses.

—¿De qué hablas? —se me separó de inmediato, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules.

—Hablo... —dudé en decirlo—... de aquella vez que dormimos juntos.

—¡Oh! Cuando te encontré borracho e inconsciente en el piso fuera de tu casa —frunció el entrecejo—. Sí, recuerdo eso, fuiste un irresponsable ¡Hubieras pasado la noche ahí si no se me ocurre ir a visitarte!

—Ya veo... así fue como terminé en tu casa —me llevé una mano a la barbilla, lo medité unos momentos—. Espera ¿Cómo me cargaste?

—Uhmm... digamos que tuve que arrastrarte.

La miré feo.

—¡Eres muy pesado! Y creo que golpeé tu cabeza un poco.

¡Ahora entendía el chichón que tenía al día siguiente!

—Sí, bueno... es sobre esa noche.

—¿Y qué tiene eso?

—Pues que dormimos juntos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¡¿Y lo aceptas tan naturalmente?! Sabes que yo amo a Yuuri, y aun así aceptaste tener sexo conmigo ¡Eso no se hace! No es que intente justificarme, pero yo era el borracho, no tú.

Entonces soltó una risilla entre dientes.

—¿Crees que tú y yo tuvimos sexo?

—¿No fue así?

—¡Claro que no! —se sonrojó un poco—. Esa noche te preparé el sofá con sábanas y cobijas para que durmieras ahí, pero durante la madrugada apareciste en mi cuarto, te desvestiste y te metiste a mi cama.

—¿¡Y por qué no me sacaste?!

—Porque al día siguiente iba a trabajar, no quería dormir en el sillón.

—Vaya anfitriona...

—Además, no hay nada en tu cuerpo que no haya visto —se encogió de hombros con simpleza—. Y es tu culpa por querer dormir siempre sin ropa, es un muy mal hábito.

—Entonces no hubo sexo.

—Nada de nada.

Dejé de ponerle atención, pues por mi mente sólo podía repetirme una y otra vez que no engañé a Yuuri, y eso me daba un gran alivio.

—¿Por eso me evitaste todo este tiempo?

—Sí.

—Eres más nena de lo que imaginé.

**_Irina_ **

Lo escuché reír nuevamente después de tantos meses. Fue reconfortante verlo sonreír otra vez, era increíble que tuviera que llegar a esos extremos para recapacitar.

Estaba muy callado a pesar de todo, pero pude notar cómo su expresión cambió al saber que no hubo sexo entre los dos, se veía aliviado. Me sentí algo herida, pero a fin de cuentas lo comprendí.

Lo miré fijamente por un rato, creo que se dio cuenta, pues me devolvía la mirada, sólo que me dedicaba una expresión muy extraña y graciosa de desagrado e incomodidad.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó.

—Miro a un idiota.

—Ya fue suficiente de eso —farfulló.

—Eres un idiota —apoyé el codo sobre la mesita de noche y el mentón sobre mi mano.

—¿Lo vas a superar algún día?

—¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que seas el idiota más grande del mundo?

Creo que me pasé un poco, ya lo había fastidiado lo suficiente y aun así no me detenía.

—Ya, está bien. Lo siento —suspiré—. ¿Tienes hambre? Ya es medio día y no has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?

Había olvidado el repelús que le daban los hospitales. Se hizo así desde que visitaba continuamente el hospital donde su madre estuvo en coma por varios años, hasta su muerte; después tuvo que pasar muchos meses en uno, como paciente; años después le tocó vivir algo similar con Yuuri; y ahora esto.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás tan flaco que ahora sí podría cargarte? Pediré que te traigan algo de comer —quise moverme, pero él me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

—Irina —usó su voz seria y grave. Su mirada me lo decía todo—. ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí? —casi deletreó las palabras.

Suspiré.

—El doctor dijo que hasta mañana. Quieren tenerte monitoreado, por lo de tu corazón.

—Entiendo.

Extrañamente no se negó y soltó mi brazo.

—¿Algo en especial que quieras comer?

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió sin mirarme.

Salí de la habitación y me llevé una grata sorpresa al encontrarme a Yuri en el pasillo.

—¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? —pregunté con curiosidad al verlo recargado contra el muro.

—Acabo de llegar ¿Cómo está él?

—Está mejor ¿Hablaste con Yakov?

—Sí, me explicó todo lo que pasó.

—Ya veo... —entristecí un poco—... te sonará extraño, pero creo que lo veo más animado que antes.

Vi que se asombró un poco ante mi comentario, no tardó en entrar para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Entonces retomé mi camino a la cafetería. Me alegré al encontrar un poco de su comida favorita. La compré y regresé cuanto antes a la habitación. Pude haber pedido que subieran la comida hasta el cuarto, pero sentí que necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire. Hubo un momento ahí dentro con él que me hizo sentir incómoda, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ya no era tan inmune a su mirada azul como antes, la profundidad de sus ojos me hizo estremecer un poco.

Entonces recordé los momentos vividos en la ambulancia, ese fatídico momento en el que su corazón se detuvo.

**_Flash back_ **

Una vez dentro de la ambulancia, los paramédicos revisaron sus signos vitales y llenaron a Irina de preguntas. La pobre no sabía qué responder, pues ella no estuvo a su lado cuando ocurrió el "incidente".

—Su pulso es muy débil, al igual que su respiración.

—Tomen —de inmediato Irina les extendió el bote del medicamento que aparentemente ingirió—. Los policías me pidieron que se los mostrara.

—¿Fue esto lo que tomó?

—N-no lo sé, yo... —se le cortó la voz, quería llorar, pero no se lo permitiría.

—Es Valium, eso explicaría sus síntomas. El problema es saber qué tanto ingirió. Eso sin contar su enorme índice de alcohol en la sangre.

—¡No está respirando! —exclamó otro paramédico, quien verificó también los latidos de su corazón—. Sufrió un paro. Rápido, el desfibrilador —otro paramédico comenzó a prepararlo mientras que otro se encargaba de cargar las paletas.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el pecho de Viktor ya estaba recibiendo las descargas eléctricas que lo traerían de vuelta a la vida. Irina miraba la escena totalmente horrorizada.

**_Fin flash back_ **

Regresé al cuarto y estuve por entrar cuando alcancé a escuchar la conversación entre Yuri y Viktor. Era la primera vez que hablaban tranquilamente, frente a frente desde que volvió de Japón. Todos esos meses se la había pasado encerrado en su departamento escondiéndose del mundo.

No pude evitarlo y me recargué contra la puerta, escuchando claramente todo lo que hablaban.

—¡¿Robaste su diario?!

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo lo leíste? ¿Sabes japonés?

—Claro que no sé japonés. Lo mandé traducir.

—Si se entera de eso...

—No lo hará. Ya se lo diré yo a su tiempo. Lo importante es que descubrí dónde está, o eso creo.

—¿Dónde?

—En Canadá.

—Yo también pienso eso.

—Really?!

—Sólo son suposiciones.

—¿Crees que debería ir a buscarlo?

—No.

Escuché silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que Yuri prosiguió.

—¿Sabes? Llamé incontables veces al cerdo, le pedí, casi le supliqué que viniera a verte. Le dije que te encontrabas mal, pero siempre me colgaba la llamada.

¡No le digas eso! Demonios, ve que casi muere por su propia mano y todavía le dice esas cosas.

—Lo que debes hacer... —continuó Yuri—... es recuperarte. Deja ya de beber, no vuelvas a intentar matarte, viejo, y ponte en forma. Estás demasiado delgaducho.

—Yo no intenté...

—Y vuelve al patinaje. Haz que el cerdo te vea competir y extrañe estar a tu lado. ¿Quieres volver con él? Fácil, sólo compite en este GP y demuéstrale que estás mejor que nunca, aunque no sea cierto.

—Yurio... yo no quiero patinar de nuevo.

No pude evitarlo, sentí que la sangre se me iba hasta los pies ¿Viktor no volverá a patinar? ¡¿Por qué?! Era algo que los dos compartimos desde niños. Siempre amamos el patinaje, ese fue su sustento cuando su familia se destrozó, cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo lo único que lo mantuvo en pie fue el patinaje. No podía abandonarlo así de fácil.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo?!

—No tiene caso. No tengo inspiración, tampoco ánimos y mucho menos la condición física.

—No es por eso.

De nuevo sólo escuché silencio. Me animé a mirar un poco por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta y noté que Viktor apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos, su postura era rígida.

—No lo es —admitió, pero yo no entiendo por qué dejaría el patinaje.

—Es por el gordo.

—No le digas así. Y sí, es por él —suspiró—. Entiéndeme, no puedo patinar sin terminar recordándolo.

—Ese no es pretexto para no volver a patinar. No seas cobarde y enfrenta esos sentimientos y...

—¡¿Crees que no lo hago?! —estalló—. He pasado todos estos malditos meses enfrentando la cruel realidad. Ahora más que nunca me siento derrotado. La persona que alguna vez fue mi prometido probablemente se encuentre al otro lado del mundo, feliz, ajeno a que estuve a punto de morir hace unas horas. ¡Y estoy enfrentándolo! Estoy encarando la posibilidad de que no vuelva a verlo, o de que realmente se haya olvidado de mí ¿Sabes qué dijo en su diario? Dijo que me odiaba y esperaba nunca encontrarse de nuevo conmigo. Yurio, vivo con este sentimiento todos los días de mi maldita vida ¿Crees que no lo estoy enfrentando? —se mofó—. Si vuelvo al patinaje todos se darán cuenta de la realidad, de lo que siento y de lo que me falta. No puedo hacer una mentira de tal magnitud. Me falta la parte más importante de mi vida, estoy roto sin él... ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Por eso permanecí todos estos meses en casa, porque todos ustedes sólo me dirían que lo olvide, que siga con mi vida, sin entender que él es mi vida.

Se me fue el aire de los pulmones al ver su expresión tan llena de sentimientos, su mandíbula apretada y los ojos vidriosos. Le estaba doliendo de verdad.

Miré a Yuri y pensé que se enojaría y saldría de la habitación.

—Viktor, es por eso que tú... intentaste...

—¡No! Con un demonio ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no quise suicidarme? ¡Yo sólo quería dormir! No había dormido en días, incluso visité a un médico, fue quien me dio esas pastillas.

—Y te tomaste medio frasco y una botella de licor.

Vi cómo mi ex esposo resopló con fastidio. Increíblemente Yuri estaba muy tranquilo, pero no dejaba de verlo con seriedad, casi como si quisiera estudiar cada una de sus reacciones.

—Viejo —dijo de pronto—. No la has pasado nada bien.

—No... —sus lágrimas brillaron más.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? O a Irina, a Yakov, incluso a Chris, sé que es buen amigo tuyo. No debiste guardarte todo eso para ti solo —abandonó su lugar al pie de la cama y caminó hasta el costado de ésta, donde se atrevió a sentarse en la orilla para luego extender su mano y posarla sobre la de Viktor.

—Yurio... —murmuró con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos.

—No llores, viejo —refunfuñó, sin soltar su mano. Creo que no se esperó que Viktor terminara abrazándolo, fue chistoso ver la expresión que puso.

—Gracias, Yurio.

—¿Volverás a encerrarte al salir de aquí?

—No lo haré.

—¿Volverás a beber así? Casi entras en un coma etílico.

—No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Viktor rio un poco.

—Lo prometo.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver esa escena, parecían hermanos, de esos que se demuestran cariño una vez cada dos años bisiestos. Quise entrar y sorprenderlos en ese abrazo, pero sería muy incómodo y vergonzoso para ellos si lo hacía.

—¡Hola chicos! Traje la comida —entré, riendo internamente al ver cómo Yuri intentó separarse inmediatamente del abrazo.

—No te vayas. Nunca me dejas abrazarte. Un poco más —dijo Viktor mientras lo retenía con fuerza a pesar de que el otro se resistía y hacía todo lo posible por salir de ese abrazo.

—¡Ya suéltame! —logró zafarse, sólo para mostrarnos su gran sonrojo.

**_Narradora_ **

El tiempo transcurrió algo rápido a partir de ese día. Viktor salió del hospital con estrictas indicaciones de no beber ni una gota de alcohol. Necesitaba desintoxicar su cuerpo de tanta bebida. Yurio, Irina y Yakov lo acompañaron a su departamento y descubrieron que el ruso ni siquiera se había molestado en desempacar. Luego de un gran regaño por parte de Irina, entre todos se pusieron a desempacar y organizar las cosas.

No había día en que no fuera visitado por alguno de ellos, con Irina pasaba el mayor tiempo del día. Iba a visitarlo y charlaban mientras tomaban café o té. Ella se preocupó un poco al pensar en que recaería muy fácilmente en el alcohol, pero al parecer ese gran susto en el hospital fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que ya había sido suficiente de borracheras, era momento de darle vuelta a la página y seguir con su vida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras ambos bebían café en la sala del departamento. La luz del día entraba por los amplios ventanales, alumbrando todo a su paso.

—No lo sé —bebió de su taza mientras acariciaba a su fiel mascota—. Quizás debería unirme al negocio familiar.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Eres capaz de volver a hablarle a tu padre con tal de no patinar de nuevo?

—No estoy tan necesitado —rio—. La herencia que me dejó mi madre es lo suficientemente copiosa como para que no trabaje el resto de mi vida, pero necesito hacer algo, me volveré loco si permanezco en este departamento encerrado. Y sobre lo del negocio familiar, era sólo una broma.

—Muy mala broma. Por cierto, había olvidado la herencia de tu madre... ¿Tan grande es?

—Lo sabrías si nos hubiéramos casado por bienes mancomunados. Ahora mismo serías la dueña de la mitad de esa fortuna.

—Lo sé, pero ese nunca fue mi objetivo al casarme contigo. Además, las herencias no entran en el reparto que se hace en un divorcio, tonto.

—¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?

De pronto la conversación se tornó más profunda.

—Eras muy guapo.

—¿Era? —casi se ahogó con su café, riendo mientras limpiaba lo poco que derramó en su barbilla.

—Es broma, sigues siendo muy guapo —lo miró con una sonrisilla traviesa—. La realidad es que no lo pensé. Dijiste "casémonos" respondí "sí" y en media hora ya estábamos en la notaria frente a un juez.

—Nos precipitamos.

—Así es... y me arrepiento de ello porque a partir de nuestro divorcio nos distanciamos mucho. Arruinamos nuestra amistad.

—No la arruinamos, aquí estamos —sonrió con calidez.

Irina lo miró fijo por unos segundos y terminó sonriendo de igual manera. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo que se juró nunca decir, pues si lo hacía era probable que nunca más le dirigiera la palabra.

—Viktor... yo...

Entonces el timbre sonó. Un ajetreado Yurio apareció en la puerta.

—Georgi quedó en los finalistas de Grand Prix y Yakov quiere que alguno de nosotros lo acompañe a la final en Moscú. Quiere que yo vaya, pero no puedo, ¡tengo exámenes! Debo concentrarme.

—¿Concentrarte? Si te la has pasado con Otabek todo este tiempo, si no mal recuerdo apenas hoy salió de San Petersburgo rumbo a Moscú.

—Eso no importa —gruñó, sonrojado al verse descubierto, y es que el kazajo lo había visitado y se quedó en su casa un par de días antes de ir a la gran final. Yurio en verdad quería ir a verlo, pero tenía exámenes finales. Se había metido en cursos avanzados y adelantó muchas clases para poder terminar la preparatoria antes de los diecisiete años, por esa razón no podía descuidarse en esas últimas pruebas.

—No seas tan gruñón, Viktor —apareció Irina tras él. Ni siquiera había hecho uso de sus modales, pues Yurio seguía parado bajo la puerta principal.

—¿Entonces vas a ir o no? Es mañana —le dedicó la mejor mirada intimidante de su repertorio.

—No voy a ir. ¿Sabes lo que sería para mí poner un pie en ese lugar? Hay muchos reporteros, hay patinadores.

—Puede que el cerdo esté ahí.

—No estará ahí. Él no participó en el GP. Yurio, no soy tonto.

— _Mierda_ —pensó el rubio, luego tuvo otra gran idea, sacó su móvil y marcó un número—. ¿Yakov? Sí, acabo de hablar con Viktor, dice que irá contigo. Habla con él para que se pongan de acuerdo. Sí, sí, adiós —colgó y miró con una sonrisa desafiante a su compatriota.

—¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? —masticó cada palabra.

—Irás con Yakov —sonrió—. ¡Nos vemos! —salió corriendo antes de que Viktor lograra atraparlo por la capucha de su chamarra.

Viktor terminó aceptando acompañar a su ex-entrenador, pues éste casi lo amenazó al verlo renuente a ir. Tuvo que vestirse diferente para pasar desapercibido, incuso usó lentes de sol y gorro.

No quería y le enojaba mucho el hecho de tener que poner un pie cerca de cualquier pista de patinaje. Esto lo devolvió a su estado de ánimo anterior: amargado, gruñón, frío.

El día de la gran final Viktor la pasó muy mal. Creyó haber visto a Yuuri y se sintió todo un imbécil. Ni siquiera se quedó a la premiación, salió corriendo de ahí mucho antes. Hasta después supo que su querido amigo Chris al fin ganó el oro, aunque no estaba muy conforme ya que él no participó. Otabek quedó en segundo, lo que puso feliz a Yurio y Phichit quedó en tercero, lo que seguramente haría muy feliz a Yuuri.

El cumpleaños del katsudon llegó muy pocos días después del GPF y Viktor se hundió en una profunda depresión. Ese día no quiso ver a nadie, se encerró en su departamento después de pedirle a Irina que cuidara de Makkachin por unos días. No tenía cabeza para cuidar a nadie, ni a él mismo.

Ese día tuvo la gran necesidad de un trago. Lo buscó desesperadamente por todo su departamento pero no encontró ni una gota. Irina lo había hecho tirar cualquier botella, incluso ese licor de durazno que muy a penas y tenía alcohol. Quiso salir a buscar, pero se abstuvo, fue fuerte y resistió. Lo que no aguantó fue la necesidad de un poco de Diazepam.

Fue a su baño, abrió el botiquín y sacó una pastilla que había estado oculta en un frasco vacío de acondicionador para el cabello.

"Sólo una" pensó.

Esa noche en especial no quería pensar, no quería padecer de insomnio, así que la tomó y se fue a dormir.

El veinticinco de diciembre no fue muy diferente en cuanto a su sentir. Una profunda depresión lo invadió, pero en esa ocasión no pudo ir y encerrarse en su habitación a dormir ¿Por qué? Fácil: no tenía más diazepam, pero sí tenía a todos sus amigos en el departamento celebrando su cumpleaños y navidad. Le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en su propia casa. Tuvo que aceptarlos y pasar el tiempo con ellos a pesar de que lo único que quería era irse a meter en la cama, pero no lo hizo, pues hasta Chris se había tomado la molestia de viajar sólo para verlo.

—¿Te estás dejando crecer el cabello para venderlo de nuevo por internet? —inquirió el suizo, sin soltar su copa de vino tinto.

—Muy gracioso —frunció el ceño—. No, simplemente no he ido a cortarlo —miró su cabello y lo largo que ya estaba, le llegaba por debajo del hombro, casi a media espalda.

— _Mentira, lo haces por Yuuri_ —pensó Irina, recordando lo que alguna vez le dijo sin pensar.

—¿Y cuándo volverás al patinaje? Ganar no se siente igual si no compito contra ti.

—No volveré.

Todos los invitados guardaron silencio ante tal afirmación.

—¿Qué? —Chris palideció.

—¡Es hora de partir el pastel! —Irina se puso de pie y fue en busca del postre, aliviando un poco el silencio que se había formado.

El resto de la noche fue algo incómoda para todos. Se sentía como si Viktor no deseara que estuvieran ahí, así que finalmente se retiraron uno a uno, hasta que sólo se encontraban Yurio, Otabek e Irina.

—Gracias por todo —mostró una media sonrisa cansina—. Fue una linda sorpresa.

—No seas mentiroso, no te gustó —Irina fue demasiado franca.

El silencio incomodo volvió a hacer acto de aparición.

—No es eso... —suspiró y se rascó la nuca—... en verdad agradezco el detalle, pero... lo siento, quisiera ir a dormir —se dio media vuelta hasta desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación principal.

Irina iba a ir detrás de él, pero Yurio la detuvo.

—Déjalo, quiere estar solo.

Estaban preocupados por él, ya había pasado tiempo desde el incidente con el alcohol y las pastillas, y a pesar de que ya se alimentaba mejor y de que le daba un poco más el sol, seguía viéndose paliducho, flaco y muy ojeroso, aunque eso sí... su cabello no dejaba de crecer, fuerte y sano.

El año 2018 llegó demasiado pronto, pero las cosas para Viktor no habían cambiado mucho. Se encontraba en un bache profundo. Su vida se resumía en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, ya ni siquiera se encargaba de Makkachin.

Todo era monotonía hasta que cierto día de enero encontró algo muy interesante en internet.

Era una mañana común y corriente, él se encontraba tumbado entre sus sábanas eternamente revueltas mientras navegaba en sus redes sociales en medio de la penumbra de su cuarto, siempre oscuro debido a las cortinas cerradas.

Estaba revisando su twitter, aburrido, hasta que de pronto un salvaje video apareció ante sus ojos.

¡No podía creerlo!

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh mi Dios!!!!!!!!!! —dio un brinco sorprendente de su cama y así, en bóxer, salió corriendo de su departamento, rumbo al de su ex esposa.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Irina tocó la puerta con intensidad.

—¡Irina! ¡Irina, ábreme! —golpeaba con un puño, insistentemente mientras que en su otra mano detenía su teléfono.

—¿¡Qué pasa?! —abrió, espantada—. ¡Estás en ropa interior! ¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Tomaste alcohol?

Viktor hizo caso omiso de sus preguntas y de su expresión entre preocupada y asombrada. Sólo la tomó del brazo y entró con ella al departamento, la llevó hasta la sala y estando ya ambos sentados le extendió su celular mientras recibía a un emocionado Makkachin que se le echaba encima, casi reclamándole por abandonarlo tanto tiempo.

—Mira esto —le dio el teléfono y dejó que su mascota se le subiera al regazo, sí, un perro enorme sobre el regazo de Viktor. Lo dejó hacerlo como compensación por dejarlo con Irina todos esos días.

La pelirroja aceptó el teléfono entre sus manos y luego alzó la mirada, contemplando esa expresión en Viktor que tenía tantos meses de no ver. Sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes, su sonrisa amplia mostraba toda su dentadura anterior, opacando por completo su rostro pálido y las obscuras ojeras.

—¡Mira el video! —rio melodiosamente.

Con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa incrédula, ella miró el video desde el principio.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Yuuri!

—¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!! —asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza, como un niño chiquito, muy emocionado.

En el video se podía ver a un Yuuri muy cambiado. Estaba patinando una rutina en pareja con una chica. Pero lo que más llamó su atención obviamente fue el japonés. Miró su cuerpo ¡Estaba muy diferente! Demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto y hermoso. Jamás lo había visto tan atractivo y tan seguro en sus pasos.

Viktor no podía creer que su Yuuri había logrado volver a patinar ¡Y mejor que nunca! Sus movimientos eran fluidos, precisos, fuertes en cada salto. Sus extremidades, más fuertes y tonificadas que nunca eran capaces de alzar a esa chica sin ninguna dificultad para luego seguir una coreografía que hacía honor a lo que Viktor siempre le dijo a su katsudon: Hacía música con sus movimientos.

¡Y su cabello! ¡¡Su cabello era un poco más largo!! Lo suficiente para que se lo amarrara en una media coleta. Esto casi le causó un corto circuito al ruso, quien nunca se imaginó que se vería tan sexy con el pelo así.

Los pasos iban en perfecta sincronía con la canción de fondo, la pudieron identificar como "Total ecplipse of the heart" lo más extraño era que había gente patinando en la pista y ninguno pareció reconocer a Yuuri, bueno, a excepción de quien tomó y subió el video, poniendo en la etiqueta: "Yuuri Katsuki ha regresado, y más preparado que nunca con esta rutina improvisada en el centro de patinaje de Toronto".

El video terminó y la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo muy al estilo "fangirl" luego alzó la mirada y vio cómo su ex estaba caminando por la sala de un lado a otro, con las manos en su espalda y con una expresión indescifrable. Estaba feliz, sí, pero algo pasaba por esa loca cabecita.

—Es Yuuri, Irina, es él. ¡Se recuperó! Puede patinar de nuevo y lo hace tan... ¡Por Dios! Si nos enfrentáramos en este mismo instante no habría duda sobre quién sería el ganador —rio, refiriéndose obviamente a su amado—. ¡Y está en Canadá! Mis sospechas y las de Yurio eran ciertas, dios mío, dios mío... —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar como león enjaulado. Era una escena digna de grabar.

Y es que estaba eufórico.

—La pulcritud en sus saltos es increíble, sus pasos son mejores que antes, cosa que no creía posible. Lo hace tan bien que podría enamorarme de él una y mil veces más.

—Viktor... ¿Estás llorando?

—No —la voz se le cortó mientras gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y escurridizas llegaban hasta la comisura de sus labios alzadas en una hermosa y pura sonrisa—. Bueno, sí... —rio—. ¡Pero es que estoy tan feliz! Yuuri se recuperó... —soltó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia y terminó sentándose en el sofá a un lado de Irina—. ¿Concursará en el Grand Prix de este año? ¡Pero claro que sí! Está en muy buenas condiciones, es un hecho que lo hará.

—Viktor —lo llamó con una sonrisa, temía que éste no le respondiera debido a su emoción. Estaba segura de que si se presentara un terremoto en ese instante, él no se percataría de ello, más bien seguiría hablando como bobo de su Yuuri.

—¿Qué? —detuvo su parloteo sobre lo hermoso que se veía Katsuki.

—¿No te has preguntado quién es esa mujer? —señaló a la castaña que patinaba en pareja con el japonés—. No alcanzo a distinguir quién es, pero... ¿Por qué patina con Yuuri? —entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocer a la susodicha.

—No sé y no me importa —frunció el ceño y muy pronto volvió a sonreír—. Volveré a patinar —sentenció.

—¿Qué? —se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Sí! Competiré contra él en el GPF de este año, le demostraré mi sentir y volveremos a estar juntos. Me voy, iré a planear mis coreografías —le quitó el celular de las manos, le hizo una seña a Makkachin para que lo siguiera y se fue en calzoncillos directo a su departamento.

Irina se quedó en su departamento, sonriente y emocionada.

El Viktor de siempre había vuelto.

Ese mismo día Viktor fue al centro de patinaje y sorprendió a Yakov y a Yurio, quienes ya se estaban preparando para el GP, sí, Yurio al fin iba a participar de nuevo. Los aludidos creyeron que veían a un fantasma, pero no, era Viktor quien había "renacido de las cenizas". Poco después vieron el video y entendieron por qué esa chispa de inspiración tan repentina.

Yakov volvió a entrenar a su amado pupilo, sorprendiéndose por cómo armó dos coreografías distintas en tan sólo unos días. Incluso ya había elegido el tema para esta temporada: Amor.

—¿Amor? ¿Igual que el cerdo hace dos años?

—Sí, pero este amor será el verdadero, puro; ese que resiste cualquier adversidad. Amor real.

—Antes de que empieces a practicar tus coreografías sobre hielo, necesitas recuperar tu peso anterior.

—Pero no estoy gordo —miró a su entrenador sin entender.

—¿No te has visto? ¡Eres un fideo! Recupera tu condición física de antes y luego vienes a buscarme.

Yurio se burló a lo grande, Viktor quiso reprocharle que no tenía derecho a burlarse siendo que él también era muy delgado, pero no pudo, pues para su edad ya estaba más corpulento que antes. Poco a poco dejaba de ser ese adolescente delgadito al que confundían con una chica, estaba próximo a sus diecisiete años.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el ojiazul sintió la pesada mirada de su entrenador.

—Parece que estoy viendo al Viktor junior —sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Y tenía razón. Estaba muy delgado y su cabello estaba igual de largo que en ese entonces.

—Es cierto... Viejo ¿vas a poder patinar con todo ese cabello?

—No te atrevas a decir nada —lo apuntó con un dedo—. Ya que estás copiando mi estilo.

—¡Claro que no!

Y es que también se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero él si iba a cortárselo de repente, para evitar tenerlo tan largo, apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, no se sentía a gusto con el cabello más largo, además que siempre lo traía en una coleta. Sólo se lo soltaba cuando estaba con Beka, a solas.

Todos alrededor de Viktor se sorprendieron al ver que no fue impulsivo y decidió quedarse en Rusia a pesar de saber la ubicación exacta de su amado. Lo que no sabían era que sí, tuvo el impulso de ir y enfrentarlo de una vez. Ya le había dado más tiempo del necesario, pero se abstuvo, fue más maduro, se detuvo y prefirió sorprenderlo con sus rutinas en el GP.

Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba furioso porque Yuuri estaba en Canadá (lo más seguro era que con J.J.) pero al mismo tiempo estaba irradiando felicidad.

Viktor comenzó con una dieta rigurosa basada en proteínas y altas calorías, combinada con un arduo ejercicio en el gimnasio para tonificar de nuevo sus músculos. Le costó trabajo recuperar su peso, y en realidad no pudo hacerlo del todo, pero logró lo suficiente para poder comenzar a practicar sobre el hielo.

Sus entrenamientos eran extenuantes y muy largos. Solía apartar la pista antes de que abrieran y después de que cerraran. Yurio entrenaba junto con él, el adolescente tenía muy buen aguante, casi tan bueno como el de Yuuri.

—No, Viktor, así no —refunfuñó Yakov—. ¡Concéntrate y hazlo bien!

El aludido asintió y le hizo caso a su entrenador. Volvió a intentar el loop cuádruple, pero no le salió y terminó cayendo al hielo, golpeándose la cadera derecha con fuerza, incluso soltó un leve quejido, le había dolido. Por un momento se sintió decepcionado. Nunca antes le había costado tanto trabajo hacer ese salto ¡Era su especialidad! Aunque era obvio que no patinaría igual que antes, al menos no después de tomarse casi tres años fuera del hielo. Ahora estaba pagando la factura, además que nunca antes había sentido tanto su edad. Veintinueve años ya eran muchos para un patinador aspirante a la final de otro GP.

Entonces se incorporó del hielo y notó cierto dolor en su espalda. Ya había entrenado de más.

—Ve a casa, ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy —al parecer Yakov lo notó.

—Aún no. tengo que lograr ese salto.

—Viktor, estás practicando ocho horas diarias. Eso es demasiado, incluso para ti.

— _Once horas_ —lo corrigió en su mente. Lo que Yakov no sabía era que los dueños de la pista lo dejaban usarla en las madrugadas, incluso le habían dado una copia de las llaves para que entrara cuando le viniera en gana. Así que había días en que no dormía, se la pasaba practicando y ni así lograba dominar las rutinas que él mismo se impuso. Era frustrante—. Está bien, me iré a casa —salió de la pista, haciendo como que obedecía a su entrenador, pero cuando puso un pie fuera del hielo sintió un pulsátil dolor en su cadera derecha y en su espalda baja. No había caído bien en su último fallo, pero le restó importancia, no era nada que no se quitara con un buen baño caliente al llegar a casa.

—Vete a casa, toma un baño caliente y tómate el día para descansar. No debes forzar tus articulaciones.

—Me lo dices como si fuera un viejo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No te esfuerces de más ¿Entendido? —lo miró amenazante.

—Sí, sí —se fue a los vestidores y se quedó ahí hasta que apagaron todas las luces y cerraron el lugar. Entonces se volvió a poner los patines, puso la música que había especialmente elegido para su programa libre, ese que aún no lograba dominar y probablemente el más difícil que había hecho en toda su carrera.

Comenzó la coreografía y todo iba perfecto hasta que llegó a la parte de los saltos. Había decidido agruparlos todos hasta la segunda parte, así obtendría más puntos y sorprendería más a Yuuri.

La música llegó a su clímax y fue el momento preciso en el que debía hacer dos saltos cuádruples seguidos. Logró hacer el primero, el segundo... no.

Cayó brutalmente contra el hielo. Su espalda baja recibió todo el impacto. Había sido una mala caída, aún peor que la que tuvo hace unas horas. No pudo levantarse, se quedó en el hielo, tratando de contener su respiración agitada y ese grito que quería dejar salir de su garganta. El dolor era agudo e intenso, un dolor que jamás había experimentado antes, al menos no físicamente. Cuando su espalda y cadera dieron contra el hielo casi juró haber visto estrellas bajo sus párpados. Pasaron los minutos y el dolor no disminuía, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse por el contacto directo con el hielo, sus ropas estaban ya empapadas y el dolor incluso se intensificaba más. Tuvo que llevar una mano temblorosa hacia su espalda baja y su cadera, sólo para comprobar que éstas no estuvieran fracturadas o algo por el estilo. Suspiró aliviado al encontrar todo en su lugar, también al comprobar que la movilidad en sus piernas era normal, pero no pudo levantarse. Al más mínimo intento de moverse el dolor aumentaba más (Si es que era posible).

Miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda, pero no había nadie. Sólo estaba él en el lugar. Nadie llegaría sino hasta las ocho de la mañana, cuando el encargado abriera, para eso faltaban muchas horas.

—Demonios —murmuró entre dientes al recordar que dejó su teléfono en el vestidor. Lo peor del caso es que se encontraba justo en medio de la pista.

No hubo otra opción, se arrastró sobre el hielo hasta llegar a la orilla. Le tomó mucho tiempo, sudor, lágrimas y gritos amortiguados por el guante que se llevó a la boca para morder y soportar así un poco el dolor.

Agitado y muy adolorido intentó ponerse en pie, pero su espalda no se lo permitió, no soportaba estar de pie y su cadera le reclamaba con agudo dolor, quizás sí se había roto algo. Tuvo que arrastrarse poco a poco hacia los vestidores, pero en el piso era más difícil que en el hielo, y más doloroso.

Quedó inconsciente a medio camino, no logró llegar, no pudo llamar a nadie. Se quedó toda la noche tumbado en el suelo. El encargado de la pista se lo encontró ahí hasta las nueve de la mañana porque sí, se dio el lujo de llegar tarde al trabajo, nunca se imaginó que al llegar se encontraría al gran Viktor Nikiforov inconsciente y al parecer lesionado.

Yakov fue notificado de inmediato y para cuando llegó al lugar, Viktor ya había despertado y aguantaba el dolor con mucho esfuerzo. Se asustó al ver que temblaba y sudaba frío. Estaba sufriendo mucho.

—¡No se te ocurra moverlo! —le gritó al encargado, quien intentaba ayudarlo a acomodarse mejor o a levantarse del suelo—. Vitya ¿Qué pasó?

—Me-duele... —masculló entre dientes, se veía algo desorientado, cercano a quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

—¿Dónde duele? —se agachó a su lado, temiendo tocarlo y dañarlo más.

El ojiazul llevó su mano a la espalda.

—Mi espalda baja, de nuevo...

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya sabías que esto podía ocurrir! Desde aquella lesión quedaste muy sensible a este tipo de golpes. Por cierto... ¡¿Qué rayos hacías en la pista?! ¡Te dije muy claramente que te fueras a casa! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

—Yakov... me duele mucho. Creo que... me rompí la cadera.

El entrenador palideció y dejó de regañarlo. Ya suficiente tenía con el dolor que sufría y con haber pasado toda la noche en esa agonía.

—¡La ambulancia llegó! —exclamó el encargado—. Se estacionó en la puerta trasera, la gente no tardará en comenzar a llegar.

—Viktor... —soltó en un suspiro asombrado, muy asombrado. Pues llegó temprano para entrenar y nunca pensó toparse con eso—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —corrió a su lado y quiso hacerle más preguntas, pero los paramédicos llegaron en ese momento con una camilla.

—Yurio, ayúdanos —le pidió que se acercara un poco más.

Entre los dos paramédicos, Yakov y Yurio, sujetaron a Viktor para subirlo a la camilla.

—Esto va a doler mucho —le anticipó un paramédico.

—L-lo imaginé —susurró el ruso, casi en la inconsciencia, pero no lo suficientemente inconsciente como para no soltar un gran grito al sentir cómo lo alzaban entre todos. La intensidad del dolor fue suficiente para que se desmayara de nuevo.

 **> >><<<**

Corría por los pasillos del hospital, buscando frenéticamente a alguna enfermera que le pudiera dar información sobre Viktor. Le fue muy difícil comunicarse con ellas, pues ninguna hablaba japonés y el inglés a penas lo dominaban.

Cuando le dieron el número del cuarto de Viktor, corrió como loco, el aire le faltaba pues no se molestó en esperar al elevador, no, se fue por las escaleras hasta llegar al octavo piso del hospital.

Mientras corría, iba pensando en la nota periodística que vio en un video. La vio durante el vuelo. Yakov había dado un informe a la prensa sobre lo sucedido. Explicó que Viktor había sido desobediente y se sobre esforzó en el entrenamiento. Dijo también que había sido muy grave debido a que tenía una vieja lesión en la espalda baja. Cuando era apenas un adolescente sufrió un accidente ajeno al patinaje que lo condujo a una larga y extensa cirugía de columna, justo en las vértebras lumbares. Su recuperación de esa cirugía fue muy larga y tediosa. Nadie sabía sobre ello, ya que sucedió antes de que se hiciera tan famoso.

Un reportero le había preguntado cómo hizo Viktor para lidiar con una lesión de tal magnitud. Y Yakov respondió que su pupilo era un maldito con mucha suerte, pues esa lesión le traía consecuencias sólo cuando se extenuaba en el entrenamiento, y afortunadamente él nunca necesitó entrenar mucho para dominar sus rutinas, había llegado al mundo con un talento innato para el patinaje, pero ahora se hizo presente debido a sus años de ausencia en el hielo.

Yuuri no podía creerlo, es decir, conocía el cuerpo de Viktor de pies a cabeza y nunca notó una cicatriz de alguna cirugía de columna, nunca notó nada.

También estaba sorprendido, pues a pesar de ello siguió patinando hasta convertirse en pentacampeón mundial. Era increíble, vaya que sí, y eso lo motivó a seguir recuperándose, si Viktor lo había logrado con una lesión así, era un hecho que él podría hacerlo de sus espasmos.

Las enfermeras le habían dicho que no ocupó cirugía para reparar los daños que tenía en su espalda y cadera, pero decidieron sedarlo debido al fuerte dolor que sufría estando consciente. Cuando llegó al cuarto se sintió morir. Ahí, justo en medio de la habitación estaba Viktor inconsciente, postrado sobre esa cama de hospital. Y entonces se preguntó ¿Así se habrá sentido él cuando lo vio en coma aquella vez? Era horrible, ese sentimiento de angustia no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Pensó que quizás se toparía con Yakov, con Yurio, incluso con su ex esposa, pero no había nadie en la habitación. Se sintió muy triste al verlo solo. No esperó ni un segundo para acercarse a la cama y mirarlo más de cerca. Tenía miedo de tocarlo, se veía tan vulnerable. Había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y él en general se veía más delgado que antes.

—Viktor... —susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, que lo tuvo frente a sí—. Oh Viktor... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Miró su rostro demacrado, sus ojos hundidos y adornados con profundas ojeras. Su cabello plateado estaba suelto y desparramado por toda la almohada, adornándola con sus finas hebras. Su cuerpo se veía delgado también. ¿Habría enfermado? ¿Por qué se veía tan mal?

—Perdóname, Viktor, perdóname por no haber venido antes a buscarte. Perdóname por haber reaccionado de esa manera. No debí alejarme nunca de tu lado, perdóname —tomó su mano y la besó con un infinito cariño lleno de culpabilidad.

Todos los sentimientos de amor que estuvo conteniendo durante meses, quisieron desbordarse en ese momento. Quería acostarse a su lado, abrazarlo como si su vida dependiese de ello y arrepentirse de todos los errores que había cometido. Ahora más que nunca se sentía una mierda y era consciente de su exageración al huir al otro lado del mundo.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? —se atrevió a besar su frente, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Ésta se encontraba muy fría, demasiado raro en alguien como él.

No podía despegar sus ojos de ese rostro que alguna vez estuvo lleno de alegría. Ahora gran parte de su cara estaba cubierta por una mascarilla que le brindaba el oxígeno necesario. Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Miles de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, cayendo una tras otra. Miró de nuevo su cabello larguísimo y se preguntó si se lo había dejado crecer por él.

—Lo siento tanto —seguía lamentándose. Nunca se esperó que sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieran un poquito, muy a penas se veían sus irises color cielo, pero al comprobar que era Yuuri quien estaba a su lado no pudo evitar abrirlos aún más.

—Y-Yuuri ¿Eres... tú? —su voz fue a penas un murmullo débil, como el sonido del viento colándose por la ventana.

—¡Viktor! ¡Oh Viktor! —puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su ex novio—. Mi amor, soy yo, aquí estoy, contigo —tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Yuuri.... —sonrió con debilidad, no podían despegar sus ojos del otro. Ambos lloraban—. Te extrañé... —intentó corresponder el apretón de manos, pero no pudo, no tenía fuerza.

—Tonto... ¿Qué te hiciste?

El aludido rio un poco, pero fue suficiente para que el dolor lo atacara de nuevo, éste era muy intenso.

—No te rías, no te muevas —no sabía qué hacer para calmar su dolor.

—Quédate... —murmuró, casi inconsciente, los sedantes estaban haciendo de las suyas—. Quédate... mi am... —no pudo completar la palabra.

—Viktor —susurró, sin dejar de llorar en ningún segundo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El japonés se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz hablando en inglés, pero con un marcado acento ruso. El aire se le atoró en la garganta al levantar la mirada y ver a un hombre demasiado apuesto frente a él: alto, buen cuerpo, cabello negro, liso y corto. Se veía un poco cansado, se notaba en su expresión. Yuuri no supo qué responder, se halló intimidado ante esos ojos de color azul oscuro, tan potentes, y esa expresión severa que de pronto se suavizó, convirtiéndose en una de completo asombro con algo de desprecio.

—Eres Yuuri Katsuki —pronunció el nombre del japonés con el mismo acento que Viktor, chistoso para alguien que se veía tan serio.

—Sí, soy yo —al fin logró articular palabra.

—Retírate, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí —frunció el ceño, se veía realmente molesto. Luego miró la mano del japonés sosteniendo la del ruso—. Suéltalo, no lo toques, él ya no es nada tuyo.

—¿Quién eres? —se molestó.

—Eso tampoco te importa, sólo suéltalo y vete de una vez, no le hagas más daño ¿Sabes? Él está así por tu culpa. Deberías alejarte de una vez por todas, no lo busques, no lo llames, no vuelvas a pensar en él. Terminaste con la relación que ambos tenían, así que no tienes ningún derecho ya. Él va a lograr olvidarte, yo lo ayudaré.

—Oh... —la sangre se le fue a los pies—. Creo... creo que ya entiendo... Tú y él...

—Sólo vete —chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Yuuri no pudo decir nada más, un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta y su pecho dolió con fuerza. Miró a Viktor y se sintió muy culpable. Él tenía ya a otra pareja y no podía reclamarle nada, después de todo fue él mismo quien le dijo adiós, prácticamente abandonándolo. Ese hombre tenía todo el derecho del mundo para correrlo de ahí, después de todo, si ellos eran pareja Yuuri no tenía nada qué hacer ahí.

Había perdido a Viktor para siempre.

—Lo siento —acarició una vez más el rostro de su amado y aguantando el llanto se fue casi corriendo de ahí.

Al salir del cuarto chocó con alguien de frente.

—Perdón —estaba por irse sin ver de quien se trataba, hasta que la víctima de su distracción lo llamó por su nombre.

—¡Yuuri!

Pero el japonés no reaccionó al llamado de su amigo rubio.

—¡Cerdo! —intentó perseguirlo, pero Yuuri fue muy rápido, no logró encontrarlo.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_8/03/2017_ **

**_11:30 p.m._ **


	16. Loss

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**16**

**"Loss"**

Salió disparado del cuarto. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de ese hombre. Se sintió devastado, estuvo rondando el hospital hasta que llegó a la cafetería, donde buscó el primer asiento libre y se sentó, aún exaltado y agitado por la carrera. Estuvo sentado por unos minutos viendo a la nada. Sentía el gran impulso de salir huyendo rumbo a su casa, extrañaba a su familia y no quería enfrentar esa situación.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Viktor: "Te extrañé" "Quédate" le había dicho. Sus ojos habían brillado espectacularmente al pedirle aquello.

Definitivamente no podía irse así como así. Si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo lejos de todo, era que en realidad no podía vivir sin él. Estos meses habían sido un martirio. Y era consciente también de que había sido una escoria al abandonarlo así como así, estaba arrepentido.

—Creí haberte dicho muy claramente que te fueras.

Yuuri alzó su cabeza sólo para toparse de frente a aquel hombre que lo corrió tan descaradamente. Le sostuvo la mirada por un largo lapso de tiempo, estudiándolo con avidez hasta que terminó diciendo:

—No me iré.

Los ojos azules del joven se abrieron con sorpresa.

—No sabes lo que ha vivido por causa tuya. Ya lo abandonaste una vez, así que es mejor que te vayas antes de que sepa que estuviste aquí —apretó los puños.

—Ya sabe que estoy aquí.

—Está sedado, puedo decirle que fue una alucinación.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de...! —fue interrumpido por la risa burlesca del otro.

—¡Claro que lo tengo! al menos tengo más derechos que tú.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, retándose con la mirada. Finalmente el más alto soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Mira... —respiró profundamente, aguantando sus ganas de patearle el trasero—. No quiero pelear contigo. Sólo hazme el favor de retirarte, mi hermano ha sufrido mucho desde que te fuiste, no quiero que pase por todo eso de nuevo.

—¡¿He-hermano?!

—Sí —alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué pensabas? —el sonrojo en el rostro del japonés fue la mejor respuesta—. ¡¿Es en serio?! —rio, fastidiado—. Claro que no. Soy su hermano menor.

Katsuki no podía creerlo. ¿Frente a él estaba Aleksi, el pequeño hermano de Viktor? ¡Ja! Vaya que los rusos disimulan muy bien su edad. Se supone que tenían la misma edad, pero el ruso sí que se veía mayor.

—Con mayor razón, no puedo irme. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Tengo que disculparme con él y quedarme a su lado, es lo que quiere, me lo pidió hace unos momentos.

—Él no sabe lo que quiere, está sedado. Tienes que irte —fue muy serio.

—¡¿Por qué!?

Aleksi lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de responder, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Pero su enojo por ver el "descaro" de Yuuri al presentarse ahí era demasiado grande. Todavía recordaba el momento en el que Irina lo llamó hace unos días. Justo el día del accidente de su hermano.

**_Flash back_ **

Estaba tomando una taza de café cargado mientras leía el periódico cuando de pronto una llamada entró en su celular. Tomó el aparato con desinterés hasta que vio de quién se trataba. Nunca esperó ver de nuevo ese nombre en su pantalla.

—¿Irina? —respondió.

— _Aleksi, cuánto tiempo_ —se oía nerviosa y agitada.

—Le pasó algo a Viktor —murmuró casi en automático, y no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y el silencio de Irina se lo confirmaba—. ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi hermano?! —dejó el café y periódico a un lado y se levantó del sofá como resorte.

— _Antes que nada debes tranquilizarte, ahora se encuentra bien. Sufrió un accidente mientras patinaba y se lastimó la espalda ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que se lesionó de adolescente?_

—Sí, sí.

— _Volvió a lastimarse, sólo que ahora también su cadera derecha_ —suspiró—. _Aleksi, han pasado muchas cosas en este último año y creo que Viktor no te ha contado mucho._

—Irina, nos mandamos mensajes cada dos o tres días, nunca me dijo nada, debes de estar bromeando.

— _Esto no es una broma. Y entiendo que no te lo dijera, no quería preocuparte_ —suspiró—. _Necesito que vengas a San Petersburgo, Viktor querrá tener a alguien de su familia cerca cuando despierte, y obviamente no pensé en llamar a tu padre. ¿Puedes venir?_

—Hoy mismo viajo para allá.

— _Muchas gracias_ —se oía aliviada—. _Además... necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas._

—Espera —la detuvo antes de que colgara—. ¿Dijiste "cuando despierte"? no me digas que... —se angustió demasiado—. ¿Lo operaron de nuevo? —la sangre se le fue hasta los pies sólo de imaginarlo.

_—No, no te asustes. Afortunadamente no fue necesario, pero su dolor es tan grande que tuvieron que sedarlo. Se encuentra estable. Cuando llegues te explicaré con detalle lo que está pasando._

—Bien, voy para allá —comenzó a preparar su maleta—. Irina.

— _¿Si?_

—Gracias por estar ahí.

— _Sabes que no tienes nada qué agradecer._

—Aun así.

Luego de colgar, se apresuró en hacer la maleta. Estaba un poco alterado. Tenía años de no ver a su hermano mayor y reencontrárselo en esas circunstancias provocaba que el corazón se le hiciera un nudo ¿Por qué siempre debían verse sólo en los momentos críticos? Le debía tanto a su querido hermano y le había pagado yéndose al otro extremo de Rusia, lejos de su padre, de él. No tenía nada en contra de Viktor, el amor entre ambos siempre fue grande y fuerte, sólo que no se veían desde hace mucho. Su hermano mayor supo respetar sus decisiones y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera sin reprocharle nada, eso se lo agradecía enormemente.

Fue a su habitación, donde su pareja aún yacía descansando cómodamente en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y le dejó un suave beso en la frente. Ésta despertó y Aleksi procedió a explicarle lo sucedido. Ella entendió y lo dejó ir.

Ya en San Petersburgo corrió como loco rumbo al hospital en el que Irina le dijo que se encontraban, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar hotel o algún lugar dónde dejar su maleta.

Muy pronto dio con la habitación de su hermano. Sólo reconoció a Irina cuando entró y de inmediato la abrazó.

—Gracias por avisarme, y por estar aquí a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes —dijo, refiriéndose al divorcio y a esos problemas.

—Eso no importa —murmuró y entristeció al ver el rostro asombrado de Aleksi cuando divisó a su hermano sobre la cama de hospital.

—¿E-en serio es Viktor? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que se hacía cada vez mayor conforme avanzaba hacia la cama—. ¿Qué le pasó? Está tan... cambiado —recordaba los videos de las competencias donde participaba, las fotos de las revistas y todos aquellos reportajes. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de su hermano en cada paso de su carrera, por eso ahora le sorprendía ver en lo que había terminado. No entendía por qué se había retirado tan repentinamente del patinaje, pues de repente dejó de verlo en las competencias y empezaron los rumores sobre su pareja.

No iba a negar que se sorprendió como nunca cuando vio que puso una pausa a su carrera como competidor para entrenar a un japonés de su misma edad. Mayor fue su asombro (o espanto) al ver cómo se comportaba con ese tal Yuuri Katsuki, lo había besado frente a miles de personas, lo besó en LA BOCA. Por dios, su hermano no era homosexual, estaba seguro de ello, nunca se lo había mencionado, así que debía tratarse de alguna treta para hacerse más famoso, sabía que Viktor era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se proponía. Así que dejó de preocuparse por el asunto, hasta que las noticias amarillistas sobre Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron a dar vuelta al mundo. De nuevo decidió descartar la posibilidad de que todo ese embrollo sobre "infidelidad" "Ruptura amorosa" y demás, fueran ciertas. Después de todo, tenía contacto más o menos recurrente con su hermano y éste nunca le mencionó nada al respecto.

Entonces supo que se había alejado del patinaje por alguna extraña razón que nunca supo, pues no lo volvió a ver en ninguna competencia desde que decidió convertirse en "entrenador", pero nunca imaginó que todo aquello con Yuuri Katsuki fuera real, que su sufrimiento fuera tan grande hasta terminar así. Se veía acabado, muy delgado, demacrado. Ese no era su hermano, no era el Viktor fuerte e imponente que recordaba.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras ponía una mano sobre la de su querido hermanote.

—Viktor...

Aleksi escuchó que Irina decía algo, pero no entendió muy bien qué. Sólo supo que el resto de personas que estaban en la habitación se habían ido junto con ella.

Pasó un rato con él, mirándolo y preguntándose qué tantas cosas habría vivido en esos años para llegar a esto. Le preocupaba su apariencia, no se veía muy sano, incluso se veía menor que él, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que el mayor era Aleksi, sin mencionar que durante todos esos años de lejanía, el menor había crecido bastante en altura, rebasa por un poco a Viktor. El menor de los Nikiforov había nacido con todas las características de su padre, mientras que Viktor era idéntico a su madre.

Luego de estar unos momentos a solas con su hermano, decidió salir al pasillo, en busca de Irina y en busca de respuestas, tenía muchas dudas por aclararle. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que aquellas personas que habían estado dentro del cuarto cuando llegó, eran nada más y nada menos que Yakov, Lilia y Yuri.

—Cuánto tiempo muchacho —Yakov se le acercó para saludarlo con un apretón de manos, pero el joven Nikiforov se le adelantó y lo saludó con un abrazo—. Igualito a tu hermano —suspiró el mayor. El resto soltó unas risillas al comprobarlo. Algo que tenían en común los hermanos Nikiforov era su gran afecto inquebrantable hacia las personas más cercanas.

—¡Lilia! —se asombró al verla, la saludó de igual forma—. Supe que ustedes dos se volvieron a casar, felicidades —le sonrió a la mujer. La recordaba con mucho cariño, pues ella fue maestra de ambos cuando eran apenas unos niñitos que iban al jardín de niños y a la primaria. Ella les había enseñado ballet a los dos, pero el único bueno fue Viktor, Aleksi fue un fiasco en todo lo que tuviera que ver con danza, patinaje, ballet. Pero recordaba con mucho cariño a la mujer, en especial por sus poco ortodoxos castigos hacia Viktor cada vez que no cumplía con los requisitos exigidos en las prácticas. Vaya, qué tiempos aquellos.

El último que faltaba por saludar era un joven rubio un poco más bajito que él, de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos verdes eran severos y muy serios. No podía creerlo... no olvidaría jamás una mirada como la suya, recordaba haberla visto en un niñito de seis años, ¿A caso era él?

—¿Yuratchka? —se asombró, pero sonrió cuando la mirada seria del joven se intensificó—. ¡Eres tú! —lo abrazó con efusividad, el rubio tuvo escalofríos, su abrazo era igual de sofocante que los de Viktor.

—Sí, soy yo —murmuró, sin corresponder el gesto.

—¡Cuánto has crecido! —le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—Lo mismo digo.

Entonces llegó frente a Irina y sus pies volvieron a estar sobre la Tierra, el momento de "feliz reencuentro" había terminado.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Por supuesto —aceptó él.

Se alejaron de ahí, rumbo a la salita de espera más cercana, donde Irina le explicó cada detalle de lo ocurrido. Desde la relación tan estrecha que tuvo Viktor con Yuuri, hasta el día de hoy en la madrugada, cuando Viktor se accidentó. Le contó que el amor entre esos dos era real y sorprendentemente fuerte. Admitió que Viktor jamás la amó como amaba ahora a Yuuri, y dijo con certeza que ese amor nunca se lo podría profesar a alguien más que no fuese el japonés. Tristemente también le habló sobre la trágica ruptura de éstos y sobre el plan de Viktor al querer volver al patinaje sólo para sorprender a su amado.

—Vaya... todo el tiempo pensé que su "relación" con ese chico era sólo una treta publicitaria —palideció—. Jamás creí que mi hermano... —tragó en seco—...se pudiera enamorar de otro hombre.

—Oh vamos, no me vengas con que eres homofóbico. Lo esperaría de tu padre, pero jamás de ti —lo miró severamente.

—¡No! claro que no! no me mal entiendas —se puso nervioso—. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, es decir, estuvo casado contigo, tuvo muchas novias ¿Por qué ahora un hombre?

—Aleksi, Aleksi —negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro—. Si tan sólo supieras que Viktor jamás ha amado tanto a alguien como lo hace con Yuuri. Los dos son el uno para el otro, y mira que te está hablando la exesposa —rio un poco—. Ese tipo de amor es el que se encuentra sólo una vez en la vida.

—De acuerdo, pero... si entiendo bien todo lo que me has dicho ¡Katsuki le ha hecho mucho daño a mi hermano!

—Fue mutuo. Los dos son un par de idiotas, tal para cual.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿A Yuuri? —el otro asintió—. No.

—¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes?

—No es que lo defienda —rio un poco—. Es sólo que jamás había visto a Viktor tan feliz, y vaya que lo conozco desde los tres años. Si sufre tanto por Yuuri es que realmente lo ama, y estoy segura que pasa lo mismo con Katsuki. Sé que esto se solucionará de alguna u otra forma. Aunque no te voy a negar que cuando lo vea me va a oír, ya regañé a Viktor por ser tan idiota y cabezota, ahora es el turno de Yuuri.

El aludido se quedó serio y muy pensativo durante un buen rato.

—Y hay algo más.

—¿Algo más? —miró a su ex cuñada con extrañeza.

—Sí, verás... Viktor no quiso que se le informara a nadie sobre esto, pero eres su familia y tienes derecho a saberlo.

—¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando.

—Casi muere hace unos meses.

—¿Qué?

—Él... —apretó las manos sobre su regazo—... dice que fue un accidente, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado ebrio y tuvo la magnífica idea de tomar somníferos, sólo que casi se termina medio bote de pastillas. Afortunadamente lo trajimos a tiempo al hospital y salió un par de días después. No pasó de un susto, pero vaya que fue un susto enorme, yo aún tengo pesadillas sobre esa noche... justo del momento en que su corazón se paró.

—¡¿Qué?! —entró en shock, se levantó de su asiento y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, estaba anonadado—. Todo por culpa de ese maldito japonés, dios, juro que lo mato, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, yo...

—Creo que tendrá suficiente con saber todo lo que ha ocasionado —suspiró—. No te precipites.

—¡Pero se trata de mi hermano! ¡Casi muere por su miserable culpa!

**_Fin flash back_ **

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? —repitió Yuuri al ver que el otro no le respondía.

—Estuvo a punto de morir hace unos meses, estaba tan deprimido que fue muy estúpido y un error casi le cuesta la vida. Ahora, cuando al fin decidió salir adelante le ocurre este accidente —meneó la cabeza—. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá si te ve de nuevo. No te conozco, Katsuki, pero sé que mi hermano te amó demasiado, tanto que casi muere por ello. Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te vayas.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A punto de morir? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

—Sólo lárgate —chasqueó la lengua, y estuvo a punto de girarse y dejarlo solo, pero Katsuki lo enfrentó con determinación.

—No, yo no pienso alejarme de él, necesito...

—¿Necesitas? —se exasperó—. ¡Ja! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Sólo te importas tú mismo. Necesitas... ¿Qué? ¿Volver con Viktor? Entusiasmarlo de nuevo para luego irte ante cualquier adversidad que se presente. No, Katsuki, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer. Mi hermano al fin estaba saliendo adelante sin tu ayuda

Yuuri se quedó estático.

—No puedo irme, no soportaría dejarlo así después de...

—¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! ¿Te estás escuchando? Todo es "Yo necesito, yo no soportaría" ¿Te has puesto a pensar al menos un poco en lo que Viktor necesita? Sí, quizás él te quiera a su lado, pero no es lo que realmente necesita. Te preocupas por el daño que se hizo en el accidente, pero no por el daño que TÚ le has causado todo este tiempo —para ese momento Aleksi ya tenía sus puños apretados y sus ganas de patearle el trasero se habían renovado increíblemente—. A mi hermano le hace falta entender que a veces se puede echar de menos algo, pero no necesariamente significa quererlo de vuelta. Eso que no debería volver eres tú, Katsuki.

—No me iré ¿Entiendes? No lo haré —sentenció.

Aleksi acortó la distancia entre ambos con sólo una zancada antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su abrigo y alzarlo un poco hasta que se golpeara la espalda contra la pared de atrás. Tenía todas las intenciones de arremeter contra su integridad física, incluso mentalizó su puño contra el rostro y las costillas del japonés, pero no pudo hacerlo, no al ver que ni siquiera ponía resistencia.

—¿Vas a golpearme? —preguntó, sereno—. Vamos, hazlo. Sé que lo merezco.

El más alto soltó un par de maldiciones en su idioma natal, casi masticándolas sólo para terminar soltando a Katsuki, quien se quedó esperando aquel golpe. El ruso no entendía por qué no pudo hacerlo, tenía todas las ganas y el derecho también de golpearlo, después de todo había tratado como basura a su querido hermano.

—Haz lo que quieras —masculló con hastío antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar rumbo al cuarto, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio cómo un manchón amarillo con negro pasó corriendo a su lado.

—¡Si tú no lo vas a golpear, yo sí lo haré! —ni siquiera terminó de gritar aquello cuando se abalanzó sobre Yuuri, haciendo que los dos terminaran sobre el piso, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Le asestó un golpe en la cara a puño cerrado con la mano derecha, luego otro con la izquierda. El japonés no opuso resistencia a ello. Sentía que se lo merecía a pulso.

El hermano de Viktor se quedó a un lado, viendo con completa sorpresa cómo el "pequeño" Yuri se desquitaba a diestra y siniestra. El piso quedó ligeramente salpicado con la sangre de Yuuri, quien no movió ni un músculo. Le dolió, vaya que sí, pero su culpa dolía más. Sus lentes quedaron tirados en algún punto del piso.

El rubio hubiera asestado un tercer golpe de no ser por un guardia que llegó de inmediato al escuchar disturbio dentro de la cafetería. El hombre los separó y luego de una gran reprimenda se llevó a Yuuri a emergencias, donde atenderían su labio roto y su nariz sangrante, sin mencionar cómo su rostro se empezó a inflamar con rapidez.

Katsuki no soltó palabra alguna, fue escoltado por el guardia hasta uno de los cubículos de emergencias donde pronto llegaría algún interno o doctor de guardia que curaría sus heridas; mientras esperaba, se sentó en la camilla y miró perdidamente las cortinas corredizas que rodeaban el cubículo, dándole privacidad. Estuvo esperando a algún médico o enfermera, pero antes de que éstos llegaran, tuvo una visita de alguien muy escurridizo.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar cómo las cortinas eran corridas con sutileza, nunca se imaginó que sería él.

Los ojos castaños y verdes se toparon y se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Yuuri desvió la mirada.

—Te llamé infinidad de veces. Te dije que Viktor no estaba bien. Te supliqué que vinieras, que solucionaran las cosas. Me ignoraste y las cosas se pusieron peor. En verdad no puedo creer que seas tan insensible —escupió cada una de las palabras, ya ni si quiera lo llamaba "cerdo" estaba realmente enojado.

—Lo siento —se veía derrotado, desganado y completamente triste—. Lo siento, lo siento —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—No te disculpes conmigo, hazlo con el viejo —refunfuñó. Entonces Yuuri alzó la mirada al notar un tono de voz diferente en su amigo, éste ya no lo miraba con odio, sino con una expresión llena de sentimientos—. Eres un idiota ¿Por qué hasta ahora te dignaste a venir? —no había enojo en sus palabras, sino mucha tristeza—. ¿Acaso ya no te importamos?

El japonés se sobresaltó un poco, Yurio había hablado en plural, refiriéndose también a él.

—¡Claro que me importan! Viktor me importa, tú también.

—No lo parece.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —bajó de nuevo la cabeza—. Hay tanto que debo platicarles, mucho qué explicar... —suspiró—...el hermano de Viktor quiere que me vaya.

—Y tiene buenos motivos para quererlo.

Yuuri se estremeció. Yurio había vuelto a su tono severo y lleno de rencor.

—Necesitas darle un tiempo —continuó, suavizando su expresión y sentándose a un lado del japonés, sobre la camilla hasta quedar hombro con hombro.

—¿Tiempo? ¡Pero si hemos estado separados mucho tiempo!

—Y no fue precisamente porque Viktor lo quisiera. Él... —se mordió la lengua. Estaba a punto de decir lo que sabía sobre el diario y las feas palabras que le dedicó al final.

—¿Él qué?

—Quiso darte espacio. Lo hubieras visto, estaba destrozado... pero decidió después de muchos meses salir adelante, hasta ahora él ha decidido levantarse sin que estés tú en su vida. Se volvió muy dependiente de ti y eso le trajo fuertes consecuencias. Sé que es duro, pero por ahora lo mejor es que dejes esto por la paz, regresa a donde estabas y sigue con tu vida, deja que el viejo se recupere por sí solo, lo necesita, necesita hacer esto por su cuenta y tú ocupas hacer lo mismo. Escuché que participarás en el GP. Ve, participa y da lo mejor de ti, solo. Necesitan madurar un poco más por separado antes de que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Esas palabras habían sido como un golpe bajo para Yuuri, lo fueron porque se daba cuenta de la razón que tenía Yurio. Estaba consciente de que hizo mal al irse y no decir a dónde, fue demasiado tiempo y era obvio que Viktor en algún momento se levantaría y seguiría con su vida, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Le vas a decir que estuve aquí?

—No.

Tragó en seco, le había dolido esa respuesta tan tajante. Luego recordó algo importante, el motivo por el cual se separaron.

—Yurio, Viktor y... él y su ex esposa...

—Ellos son amigos, siguen viéndose y eso nunca va a cambiar —gruñó.

—Ya veo... —se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero deberías entender esto de una vez por todas: ellos dos sólo son amigos, jamás podrían ser algo más, es por ello que su matrimonio no funcionó. Te lo digo con esta seguridad porque estuve presente en todo ese tiempo, sé cómo son, los conozco muy bien y estoy seguro de que ella sólo busca su bienestar. Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla... —no podía creer que estaba a punto de decir aquello, pues no le caía bien la pelirroja, pero tampoco podía negar que era muy buena persona—...te llevarías bien con ella.

—Por supuesto que no —se negó tajantemente—. Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato, percatándose de lo inmaduro que se escuchó, pero eso sólo causó una sonrisa leve en el rubio.

—Lo sigues amando.

—Yo... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—... nunca dejé de amarlo y creo que jamás podré dejar de hacerlo. Fui un idiota al irme así y al no responderte, al no venir antes, pero... no podía hacerlo, en verdad no podía venir —sollozó un poco—. Pasaron muchas cosas —suspiró en medio de su llanto silencioso.

Yurio se quedó estático. Los sentimientos de esos dos sí que eran profundos y reales. Era increíble que un amor tan fuerte tuviera que pasar por tantas pruebas. El problema era que los dos eran igual de idiotas y eso sólo complicaba las cosas. Quiso decir algo, pero los sentimientos de Yuuri eran tan palpables que no pudo estar enojado con él por más tiempo. No sabía lo que vivió en Canadá ni sus motivos exactos por los cuales tomó decisiones tan radicales, tampoco sabía si había sufrido o no, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era del amor que le seguía teniendo al viejo, no había duda de eso.

—No te vas a ir ¿Verdad? —preguntó luego de un largo suspiro.

—No.

—Aleksi se va a enojar.

—Lo sé.

—Está muy enojado contigo. Te golpeará.

—Espero que no como tú.

Entonces Yurio giró su rostro sólo para ver que la nariz de su amigo aún sangraba, sin mencionar la hinchazón en su rostro y su labio roto.

—Oh, sobre eso... lo siento, pero te lo merecías. De todas formas también me desquité con el viejo. Los dos son unos imbéciles —sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y se lo extendió.

—¿Desde cuándo acostumbras llevar pañuelo? —se asombró un poco. Se le hacía algo demasiado cursi y anticuado para alguien como él.

—Sólo cállate y tómalo antes de que te golpee de nuevo. Estás manchando todo de sangre.

—¿Y acaso es mi culpa? —se defendió y Yurio se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, quizás Katsuki sí había cambiado un poco, y no se refería sólo a la apariencia. Lo que por cierto lo había dejado muy asombrado, casi no logró reconocerlo en un principio. Se veía muy diferente.

Luego de que un médico llegara a curar sus heridas, Katsuki caminó junto a Yurio por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al cuarto de Viktor. El rubio se disculpó durante el trayecto, reconoció que se sobrepasó un poco con la fuerza de sus puños, pero también le reclamó a Yuuri el que no se defendiera, dejándolo como un abusivo. De pronto la charla trivial hizo acto de presencia. Era lo bueno de Plisetsky, nunca podía ser rencoroso con nadie a pesar de esa actitud huraña que se cargaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con la mirada sorprendida y enfadada de Yakov y Aleksi respectivamente.

—¿Qué demonios hace...? —fue interrumpido.

—El cerdo se va a quedar a cuidar de Viktor —miró a Aleksi con cara de "Y no acepto un no por respuesta" olvidándose de que él tenía más derechos sobre Viktor que él, después de todo era su hermano de sangre.

—Me alegra verte, muchacho —el mayor se acercó a Katsuki y le extendió la mano. El aludido se sorprendió mucho pero correspondió de inmediato y con sus esperanzas renovadas, al menos Yakov y Yurio lo aceptaban de vuelta—. Te tardaste en venir.

—Lo sé, pero aquí estoy, no me iré.

—Más te vale, cerdo —gruñó Yurio.

Aleksi ya no dijo nada, se quedó sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su hermano, tratando de no prestarle atención al japonés, pero fue imposible, su simple presencia le hastiaba, así que terminó poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí con pasos pesados y molestos, chocando su hombro con el de Yuuri al salir.

—Ya se le pasará. Aleksi es muy parecido a Viktor en cuanto a sentimientos —rio un poco—. Terminará aceptándote —miró bien su rostro—. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—Le di su merecido —se le adelantó el rubio, casi orgulloso.

—¡Yuratchka!

Katsuki no le hizo mucho caso a eso y miró discretamente por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a una persona en específico.

—Y... ¿Dónde está la ex esposa de Viktor? —no pudo evitarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad.

 **> >><<<**

Caminaba con mucha prisa, atravesó el aeropuerto más rápido de lo que se imaginó, y es que estaba muy apresurada. Su prima le había llamado con urgencia, pidiéndole ayuda. Al parecer se había metido en problemas muy graves.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho que intentara solucionarlos ella sola, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, primero: porque ninguna de las dos tenía más familia; segundo: porque de niñas siempre fueron muy unidas y prometieron ayudarse en todo. Ambas estaban siempre una con la otra en los momentos difíciles e importantes. Esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, pero Irina estaba muy angustiada después de escucharla hablar por teléfono, estaba llorando y desesperada, nunca la había oído así. Su prima no quiso decirle la razón de su llanto, sólo le pidió que fuera con ella cuanto antes, para eso tuvo que volar desde San Petersburgo, incluso tuvo que dejar a su ex esposo en manos de los demás. No quería abandonarlo en esas circunstancias, pero afortunadamente se encontraba estable y no pensaba tardar muchos días, o eso esperaba.

Cuando llegó a las puertas principales del aeropuerto buscó con la mirada a su atolondrada prima por todas partes. La halló luego de unos minutos, sus miradas se encontraron y al mismo tiempo corrieron hasta estamparse una en los brazos de la otra. La gente que pasaba por ahí se detuvo a ver el emotivo reencuentro. Tenían más de diez años de no verse.

—¡Irina! —la abrazó con mucha fuerza—. Prima... te agradezco tanto que vinieras hasta acá, de verdad, muchas gracias —se le cortó la voz, aún no la soltaba del abrazo—. No sabía a quién recurrir, tenía miedo y... —Irina se separó del abrazo para verla bien.

—¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando —se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Tengo dos meses de embarazo.

—¡Victoria!

 **> >><<<**

Terminó quedándose en San Petersburgo a pesar de las protestas del hermano de Viktor. Nada ni nadie le iba a impedir quedarse al lado de su amado en esos momentos, él lo había cuidado durante seis meses mientras estuvo en coma, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlo ahora.

Los médicos habían explicado el estado de Viktor con detalle. Resultó no ser ninguna fractura, afortunadamente, pero sus vértebras lumbares sufrieron daños graves en los discos intervertebrales. El médico le diagnosticó hernias discales debido al sobreesfuerzo que aplicó en su entrenamiento y a las múltiples caídas. No era tan común que se ocasionaran con esa facilidad, pero ocurrió en él por los antecedentes que tenía de aquel accidente en su adolescencia. Además, la caída fue certera y fuerte, lo suficiente para inflamarle y extruirle los discos hasta que éstos presionaran el canal nervioso, causándole tal dolor.

Y en cuanto a su cadera, se debió a los repetidos golpes que se daba al caer, siempre sobre el mismo lado, la última caída fue la que remató el asunto, dejándolo inmóvil, también tenía que ver el hecho de que sobre esforzaba mucho esa cadera al hacer los saltos y piruetas, alzando siempre la pierna derecha. Tuvo la suerte de no rompérsela, pero sí logró desgarrarse el ligamento redondo, casi tan doloroso como una ruptura de hueso, pero no tan difícil de reparar.

En resumidas cuentas: necesitaba reposo total durante aproximadamente un mes, tiempo en el cual estaría sedado para impedir el más mínimo movimiento y también para evitarle el agonizante dolor. Todos hicieron de inmediato la misma cuestión: ¿Volvería a patinar? Y sí, lo haría con facilidad en muy poco tiempo, pero le recomendaron no participar en ninguna competencia en ese año.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Viktor tuviera otro momento de semi-consciencia. El doctor explicó también que podía estar ocurriendo eso, podía de repente despertar sin previo aviso, después de todo sólo estaba sedado, mas no inducido al coma. Viktor se había negado rotundamente a esa última opción, le tenía pavor a ese estado, prefirió sólo la sedación aunque ésta significara que pudiera despertar repetidas veces, en medio del dolor. Y cuando eso ocurrió le tocó mucha suerte a Yuuri al encontrarse solo en la habitación con él. Era muy temprano, aún no amanecía y se había quedado a cuidar de él toda la noche. No hubo poder humano que lo separara de Viktor desde que pisó tierras rusas, sólo se había separado de él para ir a dejar sus cosas en casa de Yurio, tomó un baño y regresó, no sin antes pasar un rato pequeño con Makkachin, el perrito se estaba quedando en casa de los Plisetsky y no dudó ni un segundo antes de echársele encima con efusividad al reconocerlo. No lo dejó incorporarse del suelo hasta que lamió todo su rostro. Luego de eso regresó al hospital e hizo guardia al cuidado de Viktor.

Al ver que su amado se removía incómodo fue de inmediato a su lado y tomó su mano con fuerza, sabía que podría sufrir dolor en esos escasos momentos de consciencia, por eso mismo se había sentado en el colchón y prácticamente se acostó sobre él, cuidando de dejar sólo el peso necesario para mantenerlo quieto. El médico le pidió que en estos casos cuidara que no se moviera mucho o no serviría de nada el hecho de que estuviera sedado.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas mucho —susurró con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla, o más bien lo poco de mejilla que le dejaba acariciar la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Pero fue como si le hubiera dicho: "Viktor, muévete, despierta, brinca" pues al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos lo más que sus párpados cansados le permitieron.

—Y-Yuuri —su voz fue un gemido rasposo—. ¿Eres... tú? ¡Y-Yuuri!

—Sí, mi amor, soy yo —se inclinó lo suficiente para dejarle un cálido beso en la frente. Su labio roto le reclamó el acto, pero poco le importó, esa efímera caricia logró calmar un poco a su amado.

—Yuuri —sonrió, adormilado—. ¿Volviste por mí?

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, muy pronto los castaños se encontraron en las mismas.

—Sí, siento haber tardado tanto —no podía dejar de acariciar su rostro. Afortunadamente ya había dejado de moverse, pero le preocupaba ver su ceño fruncido, sabía que tenía mucho dolor.

—Lo importante... es que aquí estás... —jadeó, adolorido—. No te vayas ¿Si? No... me dejes.

—Claro que no —se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas mientras apresaba su pálida y fría mano entre las propias, luego miró un interruptor en la máquina que se encargaba de administrarle los sedantes y analgésicos, el doctor le había indicado que lo presionara cuando Viktor tuviera señales de conciencia y dolor—. Vitya, sé que duele. Te ayudaré a que duermas de nuevo.

—Me dijiste Vitya... —sonrió, no podía apartar sus ojos nublados de su amado Yuuri, en realidad no sabía si se trataba de una alucinación o sueño, él sólo quería disfrutar de ello sin importar lo que fuera—. No quiero dormir —aseveró con apenas un hilo de voz—. Quiero... estar contigo.

—Estoy contigo, me quedaré a tu lado —apretó su mano y extendió el otro brazo hasta alcanzar el interruptor. Obviamente lo iba a usar cuanto antes, su amado sufría, no quería eso—. Descansa mi amor —besó su frente de nuevo.

—No... Yuuri, no quiero... —cayó rendido antes de terminar la frase.

Los días transcurrían lentos y tortuosos para todos, en especial para el japonés, quien pasaba noche y día junto a su ex novio. La mayoría del tiempo Aleksi la pasaba también junto a su hermano, viéndose obligado a pasar tiempo con Yuuri. Había un silencio sepulcral siempre que los dos estaban reunidos a solas, pero eso fue cambiando muy poco a poquito. Todo comenzó a cambiar desde que el ruso vio cómo Katsuki se esmeraba en cuidar de su hermano, pues cada par de días iba en busca de flores nuevas para el buró de Viktor, pues quería que al despertar (si llegaba a hacerlo) viera algo lindo y diferente. Aleksi también notó que Yuuri se encargaba de bañar con sumo cuidado a su hermano, cosa que él había hecho siempre, hasta que el japonés llegó a Rusia. Se sorprendió al ver la naturalidad y el cuidado con el que lo hacía. Y ni qué decir sobre el tiempo que pasaba charlando con él en las tardes a pesar de que estuviese inconsciente, le platicaba cosas triviales, a veces divertidas, a veces no tanto; también dedicaba un tiempo especial en cepillar suavemente las hebras plateadas de Viktor, fascinado con la sedosidad de su cabello.

No había duda alguna, luego de una semana y media, Yuuri se ganó por completo al hermano menor de Viktor.

 **> >><<<**

Estuvo tan ocupado cuidando de Viktor durante todos esos días que se olvidó de algo muy importante: llamar a su familia.

—¿Hola? ¿Mamá? —preguntó al teléfono.

 _—¡¡Yuuri!! ¿Eres tú?_ —la voz al otro lado de la línea se oía de verdad sorprendida.

—Soy yo, mamá —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no había hablado con ella dese hace ya mucho tiempo. Siempre que hablaba era con Mari-neechan y ella se encargaba de decirle a la familia.

 _—¡Hijo! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Por qué no has vuelto?!_ —se oía desesperada.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá. Prometo que iré en poco tiempo, ahora mismo estoy en San Petersburgo, Viktor sufrió un accidente y... bueno, estoy cuidando de él.

— _¡Oh! Vimos sobre el accidente, pero no supimos con quién comunicarnos para preguntar por él ¿Cómo está Vitya-chan? Por cierto... ¡¿Ya se reconciliaron!?_

Yuuri sonrió levemente.

—Se encuentra estable, está un poco lastimado, pero se recuperará. Y sobre lo otro... no, él está sedado, no hemos podido hablar en realidad... —se sonrojó un poquito. Era un hecho que debía reconciliarse con él cuanto antes y las ansias ya comenzaban a carcomerlo.

_—Yuuri... esperaron tanto para esto. Ven a casa cuanto antes._

—Lo haré ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

 _—Muy molesta_ —admitió a pesar del tono dulce en su voz—. _Pero me da gusto que te encuentras bien. Cuida de Vitya y vuelvan a casa lo más pronto posible, los extrañamos y me alegra saber que todo podrá volver a ser como antes._

—Gracias mamá —sonrió con nerviosismo, sabía que al llegar a casa le esperaría un buen regaño, pero le alegraba escuchar de nuevo su voz— tengo mucho por platicarte, lo haré muy pronto —sonrió ahora con nostalgia.

_—Esperaré con ansias, hijo. Cuídate mucho por favor._

—Lo haré. Saluda a papá y a Mari-neechan de mi parte. Te quiero.

—¡ _Mi pequeño! Yo también te quiero._

Rato después de que terminaron la llamada, Yuuri recibió un mensaje de su hermana, preguntando por la dirección exacta del hospital y el número del cuarto. Al parecer Hiroko quería ir a visitar a Viktor en un par de semanas, cuando a éste lo despertaran.

Entrada la noche, llegaron Yakov y Aleksi, sorprendidos al encontrarse a Yuuri aún ahí.

—Muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

—Me quedaré esta noche.

—Ya te quedaste la noche pasada —le recordó Aleksi.

—Lo sé, pero... —miró a su amado—. No quisiera separarme de él.

—Yo también me quedaré —aseguró Aleksi.

—Pero estaré yo, no es necesario. Podrías ir y descansar un... —fue interrumpido.

—Es mi hermano, quiero quedarme.

El japonés sonrió muy levemente y asintió. Yakov sólo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los tres estuvieron un buen rato sentados, mirando a Viktor y pensando cada uno en sus asuntos mientras pasaba el tiempo. El único ruido era el repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales, mostrando el pausado latido de su corazón.

Todo era silencio, afuera caía nieve lentamente y se podía apreciar totalmente desde el gran ventanal de la habitación. Por primera vez Yuuri puso atención a los detalles del lugar. De entrada ese hospital era uno de los más caros, podía notarlo por la calidad de todo a su alrededor, y además esa habitación era de las "plus" sólo para pacientes selectos. La habitación en sí era muy amplia, incluso tenía un sofá-cama, baño propio con regadera y una pequeña salita al fondo para las visitas. Eso lo hizo recordar el hospital en el que estuvo internado en Barcelona. No lo conoció en realidad, pues todo el tiempo ahí estuvo en coma, pero había encontrado referencias de él en internet, descubriendo así que era un hospital muy lujoso y de los poseedores de la más alta tecnología. Al enterarse de eso, quiso pagarle los gastos a Viktor, pero éste se negó rotundamente.

Volvió a mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor, deteniéndose en el ventanal que mostraba a una hermosa ciudad en medio de la noche, se veían muchas luces de los autos, edificios y calles, todo allá afuera seguía en movimiento mientras ellos esperaban ahí, ansiosos porque el tiempo pasara para que Viktor volviera a la consciencia.

—¿Qué le pasó a Viktor en su adolescencia? —preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio profundo que se había formado—. Me refiero a su espalda —aclaró al ver los rostros confundidos de los otros dos.

Yakov y Aleksi se miraron mutuamente, éste último negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a soltar información a un "desconocido".

—Oh vamos —rio un poco al ver al menor de los Nikiforov—. Estos dos son más íntimos de lo que crees —rio e hizo que los dos pelinegros ahí presentes se sonrojaran—. Verás... —dijo, refiriéndose a Yuuri—... cuando tenía trece años tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con su padre. En esa época las cosas no iban muy bien en la familia. No sé si Viktor te platicó sobre esto, pero su madre murió cuando era aún un niño.

Aleksi bajó la mirada, recordando esos tiempos tan duros.

—Sí, me lo dijo.

El ruso menor alzó su mirada con asombro, pues su hermano no era de esos que se abren con cualquiera. De todas sus ex novias, sólo Irina conocía su pasado, y eso porque lo vivió junto con él.

—Ocurrió en nuestra casa, no muy lejos de aquí —continuó explicando el hermano de Viktor, su expresión era rígida, como aquella que ponen las personas que recuerdan un momento muy duro y dicen haberlo superado a pesar de que no era así—. Mi padre y él discutían sobre... —apretó los puños—... ellos discutían, no estuve ahí para verlo, pero Viktor dijo que fue muy intenso. Discutían sobre la muerte de mi madre y el hecho de que me mandaría a un internado. Esa vez se dijeron muchas cosas y no sé cómo, pero mi padre terminó empujándolo con enojo, haciendo que cayera por las escaleras. Eran muchas escaleras... —tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, incluso Yuuri podía jurar que se le había cortado la voz un poco—...tuvo varias lesiones, pero esa en especial, la de su espalda, fue muy grave. Tuvo que ser ingresado al quirófano de emergencia, por poco y hubiera sido obligado a abandonar el patinaje.

—Nunca supe sobre eso —estaba de verdad asombrado.

—Es porque ocurrió poco antes de que se hiciera tan famoso. Casi nadie lo sabe.

Katsuki quiso preguntar e indagar más sobre el pasado de su amado, pues, si bien sabía sobre la muerte de su madre y la mala relación con su padre, no tenía idea del porqué de esa mala relación. Y por lo que podía ver, era por algo sumamente grave. No quiso preguntar, prefirió esperar a que algún día él mismo se lo platicara.

—Luego de la cirugía le prohibí que volviera a patinar —agregó Yakov, cruzado de brazos en su asiento, pero luego sonrió —. Y como es su costumbre: me ignoró y se convirtió en pentacampeón —había cierto orgullo y felicidad en sus palabras—. Siempre me sorprendía cada vez más, incluso ahora ¡No puedo creer que el muy imbécil estuviera practicando tantas horas a mis espaldas!

—¿Así fue como se lesionó? —inquirió Yuuri con curiosidad, refiriéndose al accidente de ahora.

—Sí. Se estaba quedando a practicar toda la noche en la pista —suspiró—. Él no puede excederse de ciertas horas de entrenamiento, si lo hace es común que sufra dolores en su espalda, debido al accidente inicial. Pero el idiota es afortunado al haber nacido con tal talento que no necesita entrenar mucho para conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Y por qué ahora entrenó tanto? —preguntó Aleksi con algo de exasperación—. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a participar en este GP.

—Y no lo iba a hacer. Él decidió retirarse hace un par de meses, ya era un hecho que sólo faltaba anunciar a la prensa —miró cómo Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar eso—. Pero decidió no hacerlo gracias a ti, muchacho.

—¿A-a mí?

—Había decidido abandonar todo hasta que vio tu rutina en pareja con esa chica.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Hubieras visto cómo se puso! Un día llego al centro de patinaje sin avisar, desaliñado y con apariencia de haberse levantado recién de la cama. Entonces me avisó que volvería a patinar, así como así —soltó una risa seca—. Dijo que al verte patinar le inyectaste una dosis muy alta de inspiración, por eso no tuvo problemas en diseñar las dos coreografías en menos de una semana, pero sí se le complicó mucho llevarlas a cabo sin cansarse, después de todo duró casi tres años fuera de combate.

—¿Decidió volver a patinar sólo por él? —señaló a Yuuri, de mala gana.

—Así es.

Aleksi le dedicó una mirada indescriptible al japonés. No sabía si estaba molesto con él o agradecido. Era difícil leer sus expresiones, a diferencia de Viktor, quien siempre era un libro abierto.

—Es una lástima que le ocurriera esto justo ahora. Pudo haber presentado unos programas excepcionales, aunque... debo admitir que de un tiempo para acá sus movimientos no son iguales, noto cierto fallo en la fluidez de sus pasos, pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Quizás sólo ya esté viejo para eso —agregó despreocupadamente.

—¡Claro que no! Aún es muy joven —lo defendió Yakov, pues él hasta la fecha patinaba, claro, ya no lo hacía profesionalmente ni para competir, pero patinaba.

Iban a seguir discutiendo sobre ello, hasta que de pronto escucharon leves quejidos. Sus cabezas se giraron bruscamente hacia donde estaba Viktor, estaba despertando. Los tres dieron un brinco y se pararon de inmediato junto a la cama, Yuuri hizo lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior: se sentó en la orilla del colchón y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amado para evitar que se moviera bruscamente.

—Viktor, no te muevas —le pidió con suavidad.

—Yuuri... —dijo con voz muy modorra, sus ojos a penas y se abrían—... no te fuiste —sonrió, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de los otros dos, sólo tenía visión para su amado.

—Te dije que me quedaría —sonrió de lado, con una nostalgia muy profunda. Quería que ese mes de tenerlo sedado se terminara ya.

—Cumpliste tu palabra —frunció mucho el ceño.

—¿Duele?

—No... —soltó otro quejido, intentaba no moverse, pero le dolía mucho, era inevitable—. Yuuri...

—¿Sí? —se le acercó un poco más, casi no escuchaba su voz que salía a penas en un susurro.

—Hungry...

Los tres ahí presentes estallaron en carcajadas, o al menos así fue hasta que a Viktor se le ocurrió decir una locura, ajeno a que había más personas ahí además de su katsudon.

—Quiero comer... quiero comerte, Yuuri. Vamos, déjame comerte, sólo un poco, te extraño... —cerró los ojos por completo—. Duerme conmigo esta noche... —soltó en un suspiro—... como en Japón. Los dos solos, desnudos, sí, quítate la ropa...

Los otros dos rusos ahí presentes miraron a Yuuri con asombro y diversión, bueno, el único divertido parecía ser Yakov, pues Aleksi estaba muy sonrojado y algo molesto.

—¡V-Viktor! —se le subieron los colores al rostro, casi podía sentir que le salía humo por los oídos.

—Hace calor —refunfuñó, alzó la mano e intentó quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero Yuuri lo detuvo—. Quítame la ropa, Yuuri, calor... hace mucho calor...

—¡Viktor! Yakov y tu hermano están aquí, compórtate.

—¡¿Mi hermano?! —abrió un poco más los ojos, sin embargo éstos estaban a penas abiertos—. ¿Aleksi? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

—Aquí estoy —tomó su mano con fuerza y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba su querido hermano mayor.

—Aleksi... —murmuró, asombrado y respirando un poco más agitado—. Creciste, hermanito...

—Y tú estás más viejo —rio entre lágrimas—. Estúpido, te extrañé.

—Cállate —rio un poco, pero se detuvo al sentir un pulsátil y agudo dolor.

—Es mejor que siga durmiendo —sugirió Yakov y Yuuri asintió, extendió su mano hacia la máquina con los medicamentos, pero Viktor lo detuvo débilmente.

—¿Seguirás...aquí cuando despierte? —juntó sus cejas en un gesto de verdadera preocupación y ansiedad.

Yuuri le dedicó una pura y amplia sonrisa.

—Estaré esperando por ti —se inclinó a besar su frente antes de presionar el botón para los sedantes. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Viktor se fuera a navegar al mundo de los sueños con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Todo eso lo miró Aleksi atentamente y no pudo más que sorprenderse, su hermano en verdad amaba a ese chico y viceversa, se notaba a leguas.

 **> >><<<**

Yakov se había ido ya hace varias horas, sólo Katsuki y Aleksi se encontraban en la habitación. El japonés miraba la ciudad nocturna por la ventana mientras que el otro miraba a su hermano dormir, aunque pronto decidió acompañar a su "cuñado" y juntos observaron la ciudad a lo lejos.

—¿Por qué rompieron? —preguntó de pronto, pero Katsuki no se sorprendió, sólo sonrió con tristeza y respondió:

—Falta de comunicación —lo miró con tristeza a pesar de tener una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios—. Porque fui un idiota, no le di tiempo de explicarse, simplemente hui —tomó aire—. Fui un idiota —repitió, lamentándose por enésima vez.

Entonces Yuuri decide abrirse un poco con él, le explicó casi a detalle todo lo que ocurrió y el verdadero motivo de la ruptura, al final de la explicación el ruso se echó a reír.

—Estás muy equivocado. Irina es... —lo pensó—. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella es como una hermana para nosotros. Incluso te defendió antes de irse a Canadá, yo dije que eras un idiota y ella salió argumentando en mi contra —rio un poco.

—¿Dijiste Canadá?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Nada, es sólo que yo vengo de pasar una larga temporada en Toronto. ¿Por qué se fue allá?

—¿En serio? Vaya... bueno, ella se fue porque su prima la llamó, al parecer tuvo una emergencia y la necesitaba. Que coincidencia, su prima vive en Toronto.

—Cierto, que extraño.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Aleksi volvió a hablar.

—No sé qué les hiciste a esos dos, incluso a Yurio, pero todos te quieren, Irina ni siquiera te conoce y te aprecia ¿Por qué yo no puedo apreciarte?

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Katsuki. Su "cuñado" le estaba diciendo que no lo quería, así, directamente.

—Entiendo que no me quieras, después de todo soy la persona que hizo sufrir a tu hermano, es comprensible —fue sincero, no le ofendió el comentario de Aleksi ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero también eres quien más feliz lo ha hecho. Yakov me lo dijo, Irina también, inclusive Yurio me hizo un comentario sobre eso —suspiró—. Lo siento, pero no puedo tenerte el mismo cariño que ellos.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y ninguno de los dos se iba a dormir.

—Iré por un café ¿Quieres? —preguntó de pronto el ruso. Yuuri se desconcertó un poco ante la cortesía, pero le sonrió y asintió levemente.

A partir de ese día pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Había noches en las que se turnaban, pues no tenía caso que los dos pasaran la noche en vela al mismo tiempo, pero durante el día si tenían tiempo de sobra a solas. Momentos en los que era inevitable comenzar una conversación. Siempre empezaban por trivialidades, aunque éstas ayudaron a que se dieran cuenta de lo parecidos que eran. Los gustos de Aleksi que no podía compartir con su hermano, los podía compartir con Yuuri, tales como el hecho de tocar instrumentos. A diferencia de Yuuri, Aleksi no estudió música como carrera, sino como un hobbie, pero por lo que decía se le daba muy bien. También compartían esa debilidad por la comida que los hacía engordar fácilmente, por eso el menor de los Nikiforov estaba más fornido que el mayor, por eso y porque se tomaba el tiempo de ir al gimnasio, prefería mil veces hacer ejercicio que dejar de comer.

Cuando terminaban con las trivialidades comenzaban con temas más serios, tales como su infancia, momentos gratos de su vida, momentos difíciles. Aleksi se abrió un poco y le habló sobre su pasado, o al menos lo intentó antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Lo siento, si empiezo a hablarte sobre esto terminaré diciéndote mil cosas sobre Viktor. Y si él aún no te las ha dicho es porque está esperando el momento preciso para hacerlo, no quiero ser yo quien lo haga —sonrió de lado. Eso hizo que Yuuri se preguntara qué era aquello que ambos vivieron en su infancia ¿Por qué Viktor quería irse de su casa? Había demasiadas cuestiones sin resolver, pero esperaría a que Viktor fuera quien se lo dijera.

—Entiendo, en ese caso... háblame de ti ¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos años?

El aludido sonrió un poco, recordando su buena vida, a su prometida.

—En la universidad conocí al amor de mi vida, desde entonces nos hicimos novios y ella ahora es mi prometida.

—¡Wow!

Aleksi rio.

—Sonaste como mi hermano.

—Oh... —se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo—. Creo que se pega un poco.

—Sí, es verdad —siguió riendo.

—Entonces tienes prometida —le brillaron los ojos al pensar en lo feliz que se pondría Viktor al saberlo.

—Sí —suspiró, muy enamorado—. Se llama Evgenia, estudiamos en el mismo campus, sólo que ella eligió artes, mientras yo me incliné más por las leyes.

—¿¡Eres abogado?! —se sorprendió mucho.

—Sí —sonrió.

—Vaya... ¿Y cuándo se van a casar?

—Aún no elegimos fecha, le quería dar primero la noticia a mi hermano y presentarle a mi prometida, luego de eso sería la boda.

—Viktor se va a poner muy feliz cuando lo sepa —suspiró soñadoramente, pero esa felicidad se le esfumó al oír lo siguiente.

—Escuché rumores de que tú y mi hermano se comprometieron.

Yuuri sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Es verdad —bajó la mirada—. Pero justo después de eso se vinieron muchos problemas.

—Deberían solucionarlos cuando despierte. Conozco a mi hermano y lo caprichoso que puede llegar a ser, no le agradará la idea de que su hermano pequeño se case antes que él. Así que apresúrense a solucionar sus conflictos para no ser yo el primero en casarse.

—Aleksi... —se le fue el aliento. ¿Acaso... acaso esas palabras significaban que...?—. ¿Tú estás...?

—Sí, sí —resopló con una expresión ceñuda, se veía chistosamente infantil, tal como Viktor lucía en algunas ocasiones. Era como ver a un Viktor, pero con el cabello negro y ojos de un azul más obscuro—. Eres bienvenido a la familia, aunque la familia sólo seamos él y yo —murmuró.

—Gracias —sonrió, emocionado. Sentía un cúmulo de mociones en su pecho, era agradable, sentía como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

Aleksi lo había aceptado como cuñado.

 **> >><<<**

Había amanecido hace unos momentos apenas. Yuuri estaba a solas, cuidando de Viktor. Había transcurrido ya casi un mes del accidente, faltaban sólo un par de días para que despertaran a su amado, y estaba feliz por ello.

También estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que el ruso murmuraba incoherencias entre sueños, y entre esas incoherencias siempre estaba su nombre presente, "Yuuri... bésame" "Yuuri, no te vayas" "Estúpido Yuuri, te fuiste", esa última en específico le causó algo de gracia por cómo lo dijo, pero nadie lo preparó para el momento en el que se le ocurrió decir algo muy vergonzoso frente a él y Aleksi, tal como la vez en que estaba también Yakov, sólo que ahora mucho más directo y claro. Había dicho: "Yuuri, hazme tuyo"

**_Flash back_ **

El momento fue realmente embarazoso. Katsuki no sabía dónde meterse después de escuchar eso, menos al ver cómo reaccionó Aleksi en esa ocasión.

—Uhm... con que así son las cosas entre ustedes. Tú se lo haces. Vaya, no me esperaba eso de mi hermano.

Yuuri no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras. ¿Estaba furioso? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Sorprendido?

—N-no siempre es así, en realidad él y yo, bueno... —trastabilló en cada una de las palabras. Y se puso más nervioso al escuchar una risa estridente de parte de su cuñado.

—¡Si tan sólo vieras tu expresión! —se carcajeó—. ¡Casi estás morado! —siguió riendo—. Tranquilo, no me voy a molestar, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa —suspiró, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

**_Fin flash back_ **

Yuuri seguía avergonzándose bastante con sólo recordarlo.

Se talló un ojo perezosamente y alejándose de la ventana llegó al lado de Viktor. Se paró junto a su cama y sonrió ligeramente al ver su expresión serena. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Hizo nota mental de ir a cortárselo cuanto antes.

Entonces se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró a su amado por largo rato, hasta que tuvo un impulso que no se detuvo a meditar. Simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó y se inclinó un poco sobre él hasta hacerle a un lado la mascarilla de oxígeno. Cuando al fin tuvo su rostro completo y expuesto, lo miró por tiempo indefinido. Extendió su mano y con suavidad acarició esos labios ahora pálidos, notó por enésima vez que él siempre se veía hermoso, incluso en estas circunstancias se veía como un ángel. Sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración profunda y pausada, con sus largas y rizadas pestañas platinadas. Todo él era perfecto. Miró su largo cabello y lo acarició con un cariño infinito, era tan suave y sedoso, como su piel. Lo único triste era que su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus párpados.

Y así Yuuri dio paso a sus impulsos.

Se inclinó lentamente sobre Viktor hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él. Estaba frío. Era una caricia fría, pero deliciosa y sumamente anhelada. Atrapó el labio inferior de su amado entre los propios y le brindó esa caricia con un profundo amor y cariño. Era un beso de perdón.

—Mi amor... —murmuró sobre sus labios inmóviles, con su mano abarcó toda la mejilla pálida, haciendo círculos en ella con su pulgar—... estoy ansioso porque despiertes, ya quiero tenerte a mi lado, pedirte perdón, realizar nuestros sueños juntos —juntó sus frentes, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Una furtiva lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla hasta impactarse sobre el rostro del ruso. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero le dolía en el alma verlo ahí postrado en esa cama. Sabía que sólo estaba sedado, pero era tan horrible la sensación de saberlo enfermo. Para él, Viktor siempre representó una figura de fortaleza inquebrantable, al menos física, pues sentimental ya sabía que podía ser vulnerable, por eso le afectaba tanto verlo en esas circunstancias.

Recordó que el médico habló con él y con Aleksi, diciéndoles que probablemente Viktor requeriría un poco de rehabilitación física para que sus ligamentos se recuperaran correctamente. De inmediato se acordó de Victoria y de su excelente trabajo como rehabilitadora, pero descartó la idea desde el momento en que recordó esa noche de pasión que tuvo con ella justamente en el cumpleaños de su amado. Estaba seguro que había sido su mayor desfachatez en la vida, ni siquiera él mismo se lo podía perdonar y se atormentaba con ello todos los días desde entonces. No sabía cómo se lo diría a Viktor, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, se lo diría sin importar nada. No quería más secretos y malos entendidos entre los dos.

Volvió a colocar la mascarilla de oxígeno en su lugar y lo observó detenidamente. Sonrió al distinguir esas casi imperceptibles pecas en sus pómulos, eran casi invisibles.

Soltó un gran suspiro y haciéndole caso a sus impulsos se recostó en la cama, justo en el espacio entre el brazo derecho de Viktor y su torso. Acurrucó la cabeza sobre su pecho y tomando su brazo derecho lo estiró hasta rodearse a sí mismo con él. Era extraño sentir tan baja la temperatura de su amado, pues siempre parecía un termostato descompuesto que permanecía por siempre caliente, en cambio ahora estaba frío, ni siquiera la montaña de mantas y cobertores le ayudaban. Eso lo orilló a abrazarlo y brindarle calor, claro, con sumo cuidado de no lastimar su espalda o cadera. Suspiró con alivio al sentirse tan a gusto en esa posición. Había extrañado tanto los brazos de Viktor, sentirlo junto a él, descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchar su respiración y latidos. Era una experiencia que extrañaba más que nada.

No tardó en caer profundamente dormido.

Despertó cuando el sonido de una cámara se escuchó a través del silencio de la habitación. No se molestó en moverse, simplemente abrió los ojos y miró lo que estaba al alcance de su campo de visión sin tener que moverse ni un milímetro de su cómodo lugar. Al no ver nada volvió a cerrar los ojos y aspiró fuertemente el aroma natural que desprendía su querido Viktor.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente al escuchar unos pasos y el sonido de más cámaras. Fue sólo entonces que se incorporó para toparse con Yurio y Otabek, ambos con su celular en mano y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Hey... —se incorporó de inmediato de la cama, avergonzado—. ¿Q-qué hacen? —se talló un ojo y su sien adolorida por no haberse quitado los anteojos. Entonces puso atención a ese par y sonrió con picardía al notar cómo sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Éstos, al verse descubiertos, se soltaron como si en la mano del otro hubiera ácido. Un adorable sonrojo invadió la cara de los dos—. Ahora soy yo quien debería tomarles una foto —contratacó.

—Cállate cerdo —metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera gris y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Hola Yuuri, cuánto tiempo —saludó el kazajo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo sé —suspiró con una sonrisilla—. ¿Tú y Yurio ya son pareja? —no pudo soportar su curiosidad.

Otabek esbozó una pequeña y sincera sonrisa al escuchar aquello, mientras que Yurio se congeló en su propio lugar, ni siquiera pudo girar la cabeza, simplemente hizo como que no escuchó la pregunta. No quería girarse y que esos dos notaran su "patético" sonrojo.

—Lo somos, desde unos días antes de su cumpleaños para ser más exactos —afirmó, llevándose un puño cerrado a la barbilla en una pose reflexiva muy chistosa.

Al rubio casi le salió humo de las orejas al recordar ese día en Almaty.

—Felicidades a ambos —caminó en silencio hacia donde estaba Yurio y lo sorprendió con un abrazo desde atrás. El pobre pegó un brinco y se le erizó la piel. De inmediato quiso quitárselo de encima, pero era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Katsuki lo abrazó por unos momentos más—. Y feliz cumpleaños —se sintió enano, pues su amigo ya era más alto que él.

—¡Suéltame, cerdo! —parecía un gatito arisco.

—No —rio un poco y siguió apretándolo con fuerza, de algo había servido todo el ejercicio que hizo en su recuperación.

Otabek miraba la escena con diversión, luego miró hacia la cama y notó algo con mucha sorpresa.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó, deteniendo el repertorio de majaderías que Yurio se sabía tanto en inglés como en ruso, y una que otra en japonés—. Está despierto.

Katsuki soltó a su amigo y literalmente corrió al lado de la cama de Viktor. En efecto, sus ojos estaba por completo abiertos y su respiración era un poco agitada.

—Yuuri —murmuró—. Yuuri —repetía una y otra vez, se calmó hasta que el aludido apareció en su campo de visión—. Tuve una pesadilla —suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy —acarició su mejilla, mirándolo muy de cerca. Sus ojos se conectaron y así el ruso se tranquilizó notablemente. La mano izquierda de éste se alzó un poco, buscando contacto con su amado, quien de inmediato la tomó con fuerza y depositó un tierno beso en el dorso de ésta.

—Gracias —su respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco hasta caer completamente dormido de nuevo.

Los tres ahí presentes se quedaron en silencio uno momentos, hasta que el japonés soltó una exclamación en voz muy alta.

—¡Dios mío!

—¡¿Qué pasó!? —se acercaron corriendo, extrañados al ver que Yuuri se había espantado al notar cierto brazalete en la muñeca de su amado.

—¡Esto! —no podía unir sus palabras debido a la impresión, sólo fue capaz de mostrar su propio brazalete junto al de Viktor.

El del ruso decía "Жизнь и..." que significaba "Life and...". Luego señaló el suyo, el cual decía "...любовь" que significaba "...love"

—Son brazaletes de la suerte —murmuró Yurio, asombrado al reconocerlos. Eran una costumbre vieja en los rusos enamorados, se compraban juntos unos brazaletes a juego. Se suponía que no existía uno igual a otro, el de uno sólo puede complementar al de otro. Habría otros que dijeran lo mismo, pero ninguno con el mismo diseño y color—. El viejo lo compró hace mucho, cuando estaba preparando su casa para recibirte. Recuerdo que mandó a hacer una estúpida muñeca matrioska personalizada, adentro iba a poner ese brazalete y te lo iba a obsequiar como regalo de bienvenida. Yo le dije que estaba defectuoso el regalo, después de todo, esas pulseras vienen en juego, pero no le importó. No sé por qué terminó usándola él —explicó con simpleza. Ajeno a que el corazón de Yuuri se acababa de romper en pedacitos.

—Es increíble que tengas el par ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó Otabek, curioso.

—Lo compré cuando vine a la ciudad por primera vez, buscando a Viktor. había un mercado de artesanías en una plaza, fue donde lo vi von su ex.

—Vaya... —Yurio estaba muy asombrado—. Es increíble.

—Lo más asombroso es que yo también lo compré pensando en él y por alguna razón terminé usándolo. Intenté quitármelo en varias ocasiones, pero fue imposible, no podía quitármelo a menos de que lo cortara, y no quería hacer eso así que me lo dejé puesto.

—Yurio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué fue lo que orilló a Viktor a intentar suicidarse? —preguntó directo y certero. El rubio no se esperaba esa pregunta tan repentinamente—. Es algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde que me enteré, pero no había tenido el valor de preguntar.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con hastío.

—Viktor no intentó suicidarse, o al menos es lo que él asegura —suspiró—. Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas él comenzó a beber mucho más de lo normal, bebía día y noche, no salía de su casa y tampoco hablaba con nadie. Estuvo aislado por varios meses, encerrado en su departamento. No sé qué tanto hacia allí dentro —mintió—. Supe que padecía insomnio, fue con un médico que le recetó unos somníferos que combinó inteligentemente con casi una botella entera de tequila. La mezcla y la cantidad lo llevaron al hospital, sufrió un paro y estuvo unos días en observación. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago y el daño no pasó a más. Irina lo apoyó durante todo ese tiempo, lo ayudó a que saliera adelante y le dio los ánimos necesarios para que no volviera a necesitar de esas pastillas. Poco después vio tu video, ese en donde patinas con una chica. Desde entonces no ha probado ni una gota de alcohol y se dedicó por completo a entrenar, de cierta forma lo inspiraste.

Yuuri no pudo responder nada. Las palabras "sufrió un paro" aún hacían eco en su cabeza.

Caminó lentamente, apartándose de sus amigos hasta que llegó a la ventana, dándoles la espalda para que no vieran los ríos de agua salada que se formaron en sus mejillas, aumentando cada vez más su caudal.

Desde su posición le pidió a Yurio que le diera más detalles sobre todo el tiempo que no estuvo presente, y así lo hizo, le explicó casi a lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido en esos meses, al menos todo lo que sabía, exceptuando el hecho de que Viktor había robado su diario. Yuuri se asombró al notar que Irina estuvo presente en cada momento.

 **> >><<<**

—¿Segura que estarás bien?

—Lo estaré, lo prometo —se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas—. Gracias por venir hasta acá sólo por mí.

—Oh, Victoria... —acortó la distancia entre ambas y la estrechó entre sus brazos con mucho cariño—. No me gusta la idea de dejarte sola. Deberías venir conmigo.

—No, definitivamente no —se separó del abrazo, nerviosa—. Tú debes regresar allá, Viktor va despertar mañana y de seguro querrá verte a su lado.

Irina negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—La persona a quien desea ver al despertar ya lo está acompañando. Supe que llegó el mismo día en que viajé hacia acá —suspiró—. Victoria, deberías decírselo. Yuuri debe saber que será papá.

—No. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sería capaz de dejar todo con tal de hacerse responsable a pesar de que su corazón no lo sienta.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, entendiendo el significado profundo de esas palabras. Si Yuuri se enteraba de que sería papá, dejaría a Viktor sólo para cumplir con sus obligaciones, y a pesar de que Victoria lo amaba, no podía hacerle eso. Ella era consciente del amor que le tenía a Viktor, el ex esposo de su prima. No quería arruinar las cosas ahora que iban tan bien. Yuuri se reconciliaría con él y estarían juntos de nuevo. Y ella... ella criaría a ese bebé sola.

Tuvo que llamar a su prima, cuando se enteró de su embarazo estaba en un shock tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de decirle a Yuuri, pero se detuvo. Luego de eso llamó con desesperación a Irina, pidiéndole ayuda, pues estaba considerando la opción de abortar. Estaba destrozada.

**_Flash back_ **

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones no dieron para más. A lo lejos divisó a su objetivo y apresuró el paso, no quería perder la oportunidad de verlo una última vez y decirle...

—¡Yuuri!

—¿Victoria?

—Yuuri... —llegó frente a él y puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinada hacia delante y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó.

—Y-Yuuri, tengo algo que decirte —le temblaron las piernas, los brazos, las manos. Toda ella era puro temblor. Había ensayado la manera en que se lo diría, se miró al espejo durante horas mientras practicaba, y cuando tuvo las palabras adecuadas salió corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto, pero ahora frente a él, frente a esos hermosos ojos castaños se sentía desarmada. Todo lo que había ensayado fue en vano, su mente estaba en blanco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida —puso una mano en su hombro, preocupado, pero ella la retiró de inmediato. Su contacto le hacía daño, le hacía amarlo más.

—Sí, pero yo...

"Acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre. No te pido que tomes responsabilidad en el asunto, sólo quiero que sepas sobre ello porque tienes el derecho. Sé que en esa noche los dos estábamos demasiado ebrios como para haber sido responsables y haber tomado precauciones, pero así terminaron las cosas, estoy embarazada. Ah, y te amo, sí, lo descubrí en navidad, te amo como no he amado nunca antes, eres dulce, tierno, inocente y tienes un corazón muy puro. Eres un hombre excepcional, ahora entiendo a Viktor..."

Ahí termina el discurso que ensayó infinidad de veces frente al espejo. Siempre terminaba en "Viktor" y de ahí en más no podía continuar, pues recordaba que Yuuri amaba a ese ruso, no a ella. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo al estar separado de él, tanto que ni siquiera ella fue suficiente para llenar ese vacío en su corazón. Tomando eso en cuenta no pudo decirle nada. Ni una palabra de ese discurso salió de su boca, no frente a Yuuri Katsuki.

—Victoria, me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces Isabella, Minami y J.J. se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

—Yo... —se puso más nerviosa al saber que los demás también la escuchaban—...quería desearte suerte, cuídate mucho y ve a cumplir tu objetivo. Sé que lo lograrás —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Adiós, Yuuri —acortó la distancia entre ambos, se paró de puntillas y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él—. _Adiós para siempre, mi querido Yuuri_ —pensó, conteniendo sus ganas inmensas de llorar.

El japonés soltó su maleta y correspondió con cariño ese lindo abrazo, ajeno a la batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo en su amiga.

**_Fin flash back_ **

—No le digas nada a Yuuri sobre esto, por favor.

—No estoy de acuerdo —frunció el ceño—. Pero lo haré, no le diré nada —suspiró pesadamente.

Luego de un fuerte abrazo se despidieron. Irina subió al avión y Victoria regresó sobre sus pasos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, caminó hacia la salida y esperó a un taxi. No quería estar sola, así que mientras esperaba a que un taxi pasara cerca, sacó su móvil y llamó a Isabella, quizás no tenía planes y podría acompañarla a hacer unas compras. Recién se había enterado del sexo del bebé, así que quería ir a comprar unas cosas para adornar su cuarto.

Pegó el móvil a su oreja y esperó pacientemente a que respondiera, mientras tanto, se llevó una mano a su vientre de casi cuatro meses, era poco tiempo de embarazo, pero el bebé se estaba desarrollando tan rápido y tan saludablemente que su barriguita se veía de más tiempo. Ese mes completo que pasó al lado de su prima le renovó el ánimo, sólo ella podría animarla de esta forma, después de todo sabía muy bien sobre esos temas.

 **> >><<<**

Hoy era el gran día, al fin le quitarían los sedantes a Viktor y abriría sus hermosos ojos. Era aún muy temprano, el médico quedó en pasar a revisarlo en unos momentos para decidir si era tiempo o no de suprimir sus sedantes. Por lo pronto Yuuri no podía estar más ansioso y emocionado. Aleksi había pasado la noche cuidando de su hermano, así que el japonés llegó a relevarlo apenas hace unos momentos, junto con Otabek y Yurio.

Había tomado mucho esmero en su apariencia, no sólo tomó un baño, se vistió y salió rumbo al hospital, no, en esa ocasión se tomó el tiempo de secarse el cabello, peinarse un poco y elegir ropa linda, después de todo Viktor despertaría, al fin.

**_Flash back_ **

Le había pedido la secadora de cabello prestada al rubio, pero nunca esperó batallar tanto. No solía usarla porque siempre fue de cabello corto y prefería que se secara naturalmente. Admitía que el cabello largo no era lo suyo, y si no se lo había cortado en todo ese tiempo era por mera pereza.

Se miró al espejo y suspiró, su cabello era un completo fracaso. La secadora sólo había logrado enredárselo más, hasta se veía un poco esponjado.

Fastidiado, tomó un peine y trató de alisar de nuevo sus cabellos, pero fue imposible. Terminó forcejeando con el peine atorado en su melena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió con un tinte de burla en su voz. Había pasado caminando por el pasillo y lo alcanzó a ver por la puerta entreabierta, batallando.

El japonés esbozó una sonrisilla nerviosa y aceptó la ayuda, ajeno a que cierto kazajo grababa todo desde la puerta, a escondidas. Le divertía ver cómo su amado le demostraba afecto a Yuuri y a Viktor, eran momentos difíciles de ver, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para inmortalizar el momento.

Entonces Yuri caminó hacia él, y luego de pararse detrás de su espalda, tomó secadora y peine e hizo de las suyas. No se le complicó nada, lo hizo con una facilidad y destreza envidiable. Luego de unos minutos Yuuri se miró al espejo y se asombró.

—Vaya... también me peinaste —notó que había recogido su cabello en una media coleta. No lo tenía muy largo, pero sí lo suficiente para verse muy despeinado si no lo sujetaba. No le gustaba cómo se veía de todas formas, iría pronto a cortárselo.

—Si te atrevías a ir como todos los días, te aseguro que el viejo se induce a sí mismo el coma con tal de no ver tus cabellos horribles.

—¿Mi cabello es horrible? —inquirió con tristeza, casi haciendo un puchero al estilo "Vitya Nikiforov".

—No, en realidad es más sedoso de lo que pensé —respondió con naturalidad, sólo para sonrojarse después, al notar lo que había dicho.

—Oh, gracias —sus ánimos se renovaron y mirándose de nuevo al espejo murmuró: —. Eres bueno en esto, entiendo que te dejaras el cabello largo —sonrió—. Se te sigue viendo muy bien.

—Gracias —se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo cruzó sus brazos y rodó los ojos.

—¿Nos vamos? —dejó de grabar y entró a la habitación naturalmente.

—Sí, vámonos ya, Aleksi debe estar agotado —le dio un pequeño zape a su amigo y así salieron juntos de casa, no sin que antes el abuelo los obligara a tomar al menos un café.

—Has crecido mucho —murmuró Katsuki mientras los tres caminaban rumbo al hospital—. Los dos en realidad —y tenía razón, Otabek creció un poco y Yurio casi lo rebasaba. El japonés comenzó a sentirse pequeño. Era varios años mayor que ambos y estaban casi del mismo tamaño.

—Un poco —el rubio le restó importancia, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y se estremeció un poco ante el frío. Estaban a mediados de abril, pero seguía haciendo mucho frío, la primavera se había atrasado un poco.

Yuuri sonrió enternecido al ver cómo en silencio Otabek se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso encima a su novio, contuvo una risilla al ver el sonrojo en el rubio.

—Te dije que te abrigaras un poco más —murmuró en voz baja el kazajo, terminando de ponérselo bien y rodeándolo con un brazo. Yuuri sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Eran tan tiernos, en especial el hecho de que Yurio no le respondiera de mala gana.

**_Fin flashback_ **

El médico llegó entonces y revisó a su paciente con cuidado, se lo llevaron para estudios y radiografías, los cuales arrojaron resultados muy positivos.

—Todo está en orden con el joven Nikiforov. La inflamación en sus articulaciones desapareció por completo, pero será necesario que se tome al menos unas tres o cuatro semanas de reposo en casa, tiempo que aprovechará para volver a caminar.

—¿Volver a caminar? —Katsuki se espantó y el médico se sombró un poco al ver su actitud confundida.

—Por supuesto. Las lesiones que sufrió fueron severas, no podrá mantenerse en pie hasta dentro de varias semanas. Su cadera y columna resintieron todo el daño, necesita comenzar de poco en poco, por eso necesitará acudir a fisioterapia y ocupará mucho apoyo emocional —miró a Viktor y entristeció un poco—. Cuando se lesionó la columna siendo apenas un adolescente, sólo tuvo el apoyo de su entrenador y de Aleksi —miró a Yuuri y recuperó un poco de su ánimo—. Pero me alegra que ahora cuente con su apoyo, joven Katsuki, sé que de esta manera se recuperará muy pronto, sólo no lo deje y téngale mucha paciencia. Va a ser muy necio y querrá caminar cuanto antes, no se lo permita.

—No lo haré —se sorprendió, no quiso preguntar, pero según le entendió, él fue el médico que trató también su accidente de columna hace ya muchos años.

—Bien, iré a arreglar algunos asuntos, pero antes... —caminó hacia la máquina que le proporcionaba medicamentos a Viktor y desactivó los sedantes, pero aumentó la dosis de analgésicos—. Despertará en cualquier momento, sólo denle tiempo —sonrió—. Volveré en la tarde para monitorear su avance, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

—Gracias, Doctor Lambiel —Yuuri lo miró con una sonrisa. El aludido le respondió igual y salió de ahí.

Tanto Yurio como Yuuri se pegaron de inmediato a la cama, esperando ansiosos a que despertara, pero ese momento no llegó.

Muy pronto el reloj marcaba más allá del medio día y aún no había resultados, Viktor no daba señal de querer despertar. Aleksi llegó y se desilusionó un poco al verlo dormido todavía. Los cuatro estaban plantados a un lado de la cama de Viktor, esperando. Hasta que de pronto todos dieron un salto al asustarse con el agudo sonido del teléfono de Yuuri, quien se sorprendió al ver el nombre del contacto que lo llamaba.

—Discúlpenme un segundo —y sin decir más salió al pasillo—. ¿Isabella? —contestó—. ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que...

_—Yuuri, lo siento, me da gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, pero te llamo de emergencia._

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó, no quería más desgracias, ya habían ocurrido suficientes.

— _Es Victoria, ella..._ —guardó silencio unos segundos que parecieron horas para el japonés—... _te necesita, está muy grave en el hospital y necesita que tú estés a su lado._

—¡¿Qué le pasó?!

— _Te lo explicaré cuando vengas._

—Isabella —suspiró—. No puedo irme, estoy con Viktor. Él estuvo sedado todo este tiempo y precisamente hoy despertará, de hecho lo hará en cualquier momento. No puedo apartarme de su lado, lo siento.

— _Yuuri, ven a Canadá, por favor_ —su voz era seria y algo trémula.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero justo ahora no abandonaré a Viktor, se lo prometí y... —calló al escuchar que la voz de Isabella era sustituida por la de J.J.

_—Yuuri tienes que venir ahora mismo, toma el primer vuelo que encuentres. Victoria no te quería aquí en esto, tampoco deseaba que te enteraras, pero es tu deber estar aquí._

—No estoy entendiendo nada —espetó de mala gana, frustrándose cada vez más.

— _Te lo diré, quizás ella no nos perdone por contactarte, pero su prima acaba de irse del país luego de un mes de visita, no puede regresar así como así, por eso ahora te toca a ti estar aquí presente y apoyarla en estos momentos._

—Sigo sin entender qué tengo que ver con todo esto, estimo a Victoria y prometo que iré a verla cuanto antes, sólo déjame hablar con Viktor al respecto.

— _¡No puede esperar! Justo ahora está siendo intervenida en el quirófano. Tuvo un accidente y... puede perder al bebé._

—¿Al bebé?

— _Tu hijo._

Palideció en menos de un segundo. La sangre se le fue a los pies y todo a su alrededor se movió, estaba mareado. Fue así que recordó aquella noche que pasó con Victoria, en navidad. Entonces todo cobró sentido. Soltó involuntariamente el teléfono, éste cayó al suelo y desde ahí se escuchaba la voz desesperada de J.J. Se dio cuenta de eso y apresurado recogió el celular.

—Voy para allá —colgó y apretó el móvil entre sus manos—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó sin importarle que había gente cerca que podía escucharlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Aleksi, él y Yurio asomaron la cabeza hacia el pasillo, seguidos por Otabek—. Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido.

—¿Qué te pasa, cerdo? —frunció el ceño.

El aludido se armó de valor, alzó la mirada y con un extraño sentir en la boca del estómago se atrevió a decir:

—Tengo que regresar a Canadá, ocurrió algo muy grave, yo... —se mareó un poco, aún no podía digerir la noticia tan pesada que recibió por teléfono. Ingresó a la habitación y caminó hacia Viktor, de inmediato acarició su mejilla y lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos—. Mi amor... lo siento tanto, no puedo quedarme —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Volveré cuanto antes —apretó los puños y luego de darle un beso en la frente salió de la habitación, seguido por los otros tres, quienes no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Hey! —lo detuvo su cuñado—. ¿Te vas así nada más? ¿Sin dar explicaciones? —se veía irritado.

—Necesito arreglar unas cosas antes, pero volveré y... —bajó la mirada—. Necesito irme cuanto antes, ocurrió una emergencia.

—Pero no te puedes ir así como así ¡Viktor va a despertar y preguntará por ti!

—Lo sé, Aleksi, lo sé —frunció el ceño. Estaba enojado con el mundo entero. Comenzó a dar cortos pasos de un lado a otro. Lo viera por donde lo viera, en estos momentos era prioridad ir al lado de Victoria, ella se encontraba en peligro de muerte junto con su... hijo. Y Viktor afortunadamente estaba fuera de peligro y muy bien acompañado.

Yurio se hartó y detuvo por los hombros a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Estás muy pálido, necesitas tomar aire —lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo lejos de ahí, lejos de Aleksi, quien afortunadamente se quedó en la habitación al cuidado de su hermano. Llegaron a un pasillo donde corría aire frío debido a una ventana abierta y fue ahí donde el rubio enfrentó a su amigo—. Ahora sí, dime qué demonios está pasando.

Por un momento consideró la opción de abrirse con él y decirle todo, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo.

—Yuri, no puedo decírtelo, yo... hice algo muy grave en Canadá, cometí un error del que ahora me arrepiento más que nunca y debo ir y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos —tomó a su asustado amigo por los hombros y lo miró fijamente—. Necesito ir y arreglar esos problemas antes de volver, por favor cuida mucho de Viktor y dile que volveré en unos días, por favor Yuri.

El aludido no podía estar más sorprendido, su amigo se veía de verdad mortificado, sus manos temblorosas se lo demostraban y el miedo en su mirada era genuino.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste allá? —se espantó.

—Quisiera decírtelo, pero Viktor debe ser el primero en enterarse, tiene derecho a saberlo y no se lo voy a ocultar. Aunque... —su mirada se ensombreció un poco—... puede que ya no me quiera a su lado después de eso.

—Me estás asustando, y mucho —ahora Yurio también temblaba un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? —llegó Otabek de pronto—. Aleksi está muy molesto—mencionó, mirando a Katsuki.

—Prometo explicar todo, pero justo ahora necesito irme. Díganle a Viktor que lo amo y que... —se le hizo un nudo aún mayor en la garganta—. Y que lo amo demasiado —se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas ante la atenta y triste mirada de sus amigos.

Dio un paso firme rumbo a la salida, pero Yurio lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

—Yuuri Katsuki —masculló entre dientes—. Donde se te ocurra largarte de nuevo y desaparecer, juro que yo mismo voy y te saco de donde quiera que te metas y te traeré de vuelta sin importar que tenga que recurrir a los golpes. ¿Entendido?

El aludido sólo pudo sonreír levemente. Desde que Yurio se recogía todo el cabello en una coleta, se veía menos intimidante que antes.

—Yo también te extrañaré —sonrió de lado y lo abrazó. El rubio se lo permitió e incluso correspondió ligeramente—. Nos vemos pronto —miró a Otabek y se despidió de él con una seña de mano—. Hasta luego —se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin maletas y con una gran urgencia de abordar un avión.

 **> >><<<**

**_Yuuri._ **

Casi trece horas de vuelo, con escala en Varsovia. Eran las horas que estaría torturándome mentalmente. El vuelo se sentía demasiado largo, y durante el trayecto no pude dejar de pensar ni un segundo en las noticias tan sorprendentes que me dieron hace unas horas.

Padre, iba a ser padre ¡¿Por qué demonios Victoria no me dijo nada?!

No podía creer que esa sola noche trajera tantas consecuencias. Lo que no entendía era lo que le había pasado a Victoria ¿Por qué el bebé corría tanto riesgo? Dios, de sólo pensarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina. Me acababa de enterar que sería padre y al mismo tiempo que era probable que no lo fuera.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que tendría Viktor al saber la verdad. Muchos meses atrás le había dicho que no quería hijos, y esa decisión permaneció firme incluso sabiendo que él sí quería bebés. ¿Ahora cómo le diría que embaracé a una chica? ¿Con qué cara regresaría a Rusia a decirle que tendría un hijo?

No podía simplemente llegar y decirle que me había acostado con una mujer mientras estuvimos distanciados. Bueno, tampoco era como si lo hubiese engañado, aunque así se sentía.

Tuve que calmarme al notar que mi pie golpeaba el piso con insistencia y eso ya estaba molestando al pasajero junto a mí.

Mi nivel de estrés no podía ser peor, o eso creí hasta que vi un nuevo mensaje de texto en mi celular:

**_"Cerdo, Aleksi está furioso contigo. No quiere verte de nuevo cerca de Viktor."_ **

Gracias Yurio, alivianas mucho mis nervios.

Entonces me llegó uno nuevo:

**_"Pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Sólo no te tardes mucho en volver"_ **

Solté un pesado suspiro y traté de relajarme un poco cerrando los ojos y recargándome en el respaldo, pero fue imposible. Pronto mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, era otro mensaje de un número desconocido.

**_"Me has decepcionado. Si no regresas pronto soy capaz de decirle a mi hermano que tú nunca estuviste aquí, que todos sus recuerdos no son más que alucinaciones por los sedantes"_ **

Demonios, no había duda de que era un mensaje de Aleksi. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Al elegir ir a Canadá quedé como el villano que abandonó a Viktor justo antes de que recobrara la consciencia, pero si me hubiera quedado en Rusia, sería el villano que abandonó a su hijo en peligro de muerte. De una u otra forma iba a quedar mal con alguien, mi consuelo al menos era que con Viktor podía regresar y explicarle todo, sabía que lo entendería.

 **> >><<<**

Llegué al aeropuerto y en la entrada ya me estaba esperando J.J., me recibió con un abrazo fuerte, eso me dio un mal presentimiento. No me atreví a hacer preguntas, me dirían lo que pasaba hasta que llegásemos al lugar. Luego de saludarnos nos fuimos con prisa a su auto. Condujo al hospital y llegamos en menos de quince minutos.

Comenzaba a odiar esos lugares.

Entramos y de inmediato nos encontramos con Isabella en uno de los pasillos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Mis esperanzas se fueron hasta el piso.

—¿Cómo está ella? —mi voz tembló—. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Yuuri —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, eso sólo me dio más miedo.

—Le avisaré al médico que ya estás aquí —J.J. me dio un apretón en el hombro y desapareció por un pasillo. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia Isabella, quien me dedicó una sonrisa muy triste.

—Pasó algo muy malo ¿No es así? Dime que ella está bien, por favor —mi respiración se agitó. Eso que estuve pensando durante casi trece horas se estaba haciendo realidad, mis temores siempre terminan haciéndose realidad.

—La tienen en cuidados intensivos. No me han dejado pasar a verla, tampoco a J.J. Sólo se lo permiten a la familia directa, o en este caso a ti. Está muy delicada.

—¡¿Pero qué le pasó?!

—Fue a despedir a su prima al aeropuerto, cuando salió me llamó para vernos e ir a comprarle cosas a la bebé, recién había descubierto que se trataba de una niña, así que se emocionó y quiso empezar a decorar su cuarto.

—Una niña... —se me hizo un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

—Mientras hablábamos dijo que estaba buscando un taxi, fue en ese momento cuando le dije que J.J. y yo iríamos a buscarla, que no se moviera de ahí. Creo que... que cruzó la calle, porque escuché el sonido de una bocina, seguido de un golpe muy fuerte. Un auto la atropelló cuando cruzó la calle sin ver.

—Dios mío.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —inquirió el médico que venía al lado de J.J., mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Acompáñeme un momento, por favor —se dio media vuelta y yo lo seguí. Pronto llegamos a una sala de espera donde me pidió que tomara asiento, luego de hacerlo me miró por sobre sus anteojos gruesos—. Señor Katsuki, su pareja sufrió de un severo trauma abdominal, acompañado de varias contusiones en su cráneo y tórax. Afortunadamente logramos reparar los daños, pero no todos ellos... la bebé falleció incluso antes de ingresar a su pareja al hospital. Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo posible, pero tuvimos que interrumpir el embarazo cuando no detectamos ningún latido.

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí en silencio. Sólo alcancé a escuchar las lejanas palabras del médico preguntándome si me encontraba bien. No hice nada más que asentir y pedirle que me dejara solo. Por un momento me sentí... no sabía cómo explicarlo, sentí que todo a mi alrededor perdió el sentido. Por mi mente sólo atravesaba el pensamiento de mi hija, mi hija que falleció antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al mundo.

Me quedé sentado en ese incómodo sillón por un largo tiempo hasta que me incorporé, y casi en automático caminé rumbo a la estación de enfermeras, donde pregunté por la habitación de Victoria. Me dejaron entrar y no pude más que sentirme morir al verla sobre esa cama. Estaba muy lastimada, su cabeza estaba vendada y su rostro muy inflamado.

Pasaba de media noche, todo el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso. Me senté a un lado de su cama. Apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas, y mi barbilla sobre mis puños cerrados. La miré por largo rato, hasta que se movió un poco. Salté de la silla y me acerqué a su campo de visión. No dije nada, sólo la miré fijamente, esperando a que me reconociera, lo hizo muy pronto y al parecer no le fue grato verme ahí.

—Yuuri... ¿Qué haces aquí? —se asombró mucho—. ¿Qué...? —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estoy? —frunció el ceño y repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron como pocas veces en su vida, al parecer había recordado algo—. Yo... y-yo tuve un accidente, u-un auto me golpeó y... —bajó su mano hasta posarla sobre su vientre. Su expresión fue genuinamente dolorosa al percatarse de que no tenía más a su bebé dentro de ella, y mi dolor incrementó al imaginar lo que estaría sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Victoria —susurré con suavidad, sin poder borrar mi triste expresión.

—No... —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y en menos de lo que imaginé su rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas—. Mi bebé ¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Mi bebé! —comenzó a sollozar con fuerza—. ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi bebé?! —se incorporó bruscamente, quedando sentada en el colchón, pero eso duró poco. Se mareó tanto que cayó sobre las almohadas.

—No te esfuerces mucho, por favor —la detuve al ver que intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

—Y-Yuuri ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé?

La miré fijamente a los ojos y no pude evitar soltar las lágrimas que tanto estuve conteniendo.

—No... —se le quebró la voz al entender lo que quería decirle—. ¡Nooo! —gimió dolorosamente, inclinándose hacia delante en un profundo dolor—. ¡¡¡Mi bebé!!! ¡No!

No dije nada. Me subí al colchón y me acosté a su lado. La atraje a mi pecho, pero ella comenzó a arremeter contra mí. Sus puños a penas y tenían fuerza, pero me golpeaba con mucho coraje en el pecho.

—Vete... —sollozó—... lárgate de aquí, vete —era un mar de lágrimas difícil de controlar. Tuve que rodearla con mis brazos para evitar que siguiera moviéndose. Tenía muy poco de haber salido de una cirugía abdominal mayor, sin mencionar sus lesiones por el accidente. No debía moverse así.

—Lo siento tanto —mi voz salió áspera y profunda. Apoyé mi mentón sobre su cabeza y me permití soltar un par de lágrimas más—. Perdimos a nuestra hija, Victoria, lo siento tanto.

—Yuuri... —se le quebró la voz y nuevamente comenzó a sollozar, sólo que con más fuerza y aferrándose a mi camisa—. Yo... no quise decirte nada. Sé que amas a Viktor y no quería impedir que fueras por él. Perdóname por no decirte nada antes, lo siento. Tenía miedo.

—Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo —claro que no podía enojarme con ella.

Se despegó un poco de mí y me miró con sus ojos verdes tan cansados.

—Murió... —hipó—. N-nuestra hija murió... murió por mi culpa, por mis descuidos.

—¡No digas eso! —la atrapé entre mis brazos—. No lo vuelvas a decir, no es tu culpa.

La dejé sollozar sobre mi pecho. Mi camisa terminó empapada con sus lágrimas, pero logró desahogarse un poco. Cuando miré mi reloj descubrí que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Me moví un poco sólo para terminar descubriendo que ella seguía despierta, llorando ahora en silencio.

—Has de estar incómodo —murmuró de pronto—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa de J.J. a descansar? O si quieres a mi casa, sabes dónde es, las llaves están en mi bolso. Ve y descansa un poco —sugirió con voz neutra.

Yo no dije nada, sólo la apreté más entre mis brazos.

—No me voy a ir —aseguré. Sentí cómo se estremeció.

—Por favor vete —suplicó y yo me asombré mucho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —pregunté con suavidad, apartándome un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—Te voy a ser sincera... yo te amo.

Parpadeé confundido.

—Hice mal desde el momento en que te invité un café aquel día en la terapia, a partir de ese momento me fui interesando más y más en ti hasta que ese interés por tu persona terminó en esa noche de navidad, en mi casa. Esa noche fue mi perdición. Descubrí facetas tuyas que no imaginé que tuvieras y terminé confirmando mis sentimientos hacia ti, no sólo era un capricho mío, yo en verdad comencé a amarte, pero luego recordé tus sentimientos hacia Viktor —su voz era casi vacía y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, casi como si eso que me decía ya no tuviera la importancia de antes, y sinceramente la entendería si ese fuera el caso—. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me sentí muy feliz, yo siempre quise hijos, y qué mejor que los hijos del hombre al que amo. Eso pensaba, hasta que recordé nuevamente que tú no me amas y que jamás podrías hacerlo —soltó una risa seca—. Ningún hombre o mujer del mundo puede competir contra el gran Viktor Nikiforov —su voz era cada vez más suave y pausada—. Aquel día en el aeropuerto estuve a punto de decírtelo, de confesarte que esperaba a un hijo tuyo, pero no tuve el valor, mucho menos al pensar en que tu amor por Viktor es tan grande como el mío hacia ti. Me puse en tu lugar y... y yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú, y no me hubiera gustado que llegara alguien a darme ese tipo de noticia que sólo serviría para alejarme más de mi amor. Por eso no te dije nada y no quería que lo supieras porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que vendrías de inmediato a buscarme y a hacerte cargo.

—Victoria —murmuré, inconforme.

—¿O acaso miento? —esbozó un intento fallido de sonrisa—. Si miento, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? —no pude responder—. No quería que Isabella contactara contigo, pero me desobedeció y...

—¿Qué ocurre? —me angustié al ver su mueca de dolor.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

—No, sólo quédate.

No pude negarme. En ese momento yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Ella acababa de confesar que me amaba y yo no pude responder nada al respecto, y al parecer me lo dijo sin esperar una respuesta, simplemente quería que lo supiera. Eso me hizo sentir mal, me aproveché de la situación y no pensé en sus sentimientos en ningún momento.

—¿Pudiste solucionar tu situación con Viktor? —preguntó de repente.

—Sí —no supe por qué mentí, quizás no quería que supiera que el haber venido podía causarme muchos problemas al regresar a Rusia.

—Me alegra —se acurrucó más en mi pecho, yo apoyé nuevamente mi mentón en su cabeza, con mucho cuidado—. Deberías decirle lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, es mejor hablarlo y olvidarlo, que guardarlo y sacarlo años después.

—Lo haré.

—En verdad espero que lo de ustedes dure para siempre. Sé que él te ama tanto como tú a él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —sonreí, extrañado.

—Mi prima estuvo acompañándome este último mes, ella es Irina, la ex esposa de Viktor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque temí que me odiaras a mí también.

—Eso es una tontería —fruncí el ceño.

—El punto es que... no quiero que la odies a ella. Puedo asegurarte que ella no tiene ningún interés amoroso en Viktor, al menos no de esa manera romántica. Ella lo ama mucho, pero como amigo. Además, está ansiosa por conocerte, cuando la despedí en el aeropuerto me dijo que estaba emocionada porque podría conocerte al fin —sonrió y yo no podía estar más sorprendido, con ella ya eran cuatro personas que me decían lo mismo sobre Irina—. Y ella me dijo que Viktor se estaba muriendo sin ti. Y no quiero que sufra de esa manera porque sé lo que se siente... pero al menos él tiene una oportunidad, él tiene tu corazón, sería una lástima que no terminaran juntos.

—No la odio.

—Me alegra —suspiró, se veía cansada.

—Deberías dormir un poco.

—Lo haré.

—Victoria...

—¿Si?

—Siento mucho haber sido tan imprudente en navidad. Para empezar no debí embriagarme, mucho menos quedarme en tu departamento. No recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche, sólo sé que tú y yo lo hicimos. Quiero disculparme por eso, no debió pasar, así no estaríamos pasando por este momento.

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada —su voz sonó trémula y quebrada—. Pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida, me enamoré de un gran hombre y... y tuve a su bebé en mi vientre por unos meses —de nuevo el llanto apareció, sólo que ahora era silencioso y más abundante—. Supe desde un principio que lo nuestro no funcionaría, ni siquiera después de pasar una noche así. Lo supe porque... —pasó saliva dolorosamente—. Cuando hicimos el amor por segunda vez en esa noche, tú murmuraste el nombre de Viktor, varias veces.

El color desapareció de mi rostro. Me sentí tan avergonzado que no me animé a verla a la cara. ¿En verdad hice eso?

—Ahí supe que tu amor por él iba más allá de lo que imaginaba —suspiró, cansada.

—Lo siento tanto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y alzó un poco su rostro hasta conectar sus ojos verdes con los míos.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? Sólo abrázame, por favor...

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, iba a hacerlo de todas formas —la apreté un poquito más entre mis brazos y ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Gracias por todo, Yuuri...

Bajé mi mirada. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

Decidí intentar dormir un poco, pero me fue imposible lograrlo de inmediato. Supe que logré dormir un poco cuando abrí los ojos y noté que ya había amanecido. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido por la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba. Me separé con cuidado de Victoria y la miré dormir. Entonces acaricié su largo cabello castaño y no pude evitar sentir una profunda pena y tristeza por ella. Le había hecho mucho daño, si no se hubiera topado conmigo jamás habría pasado por ese dolor.

Mi mano terminó de acariciar sus cabellos y se pasó a su mejilla. Dios, estaba helada y muy pálida.

Un momento.

No estaba respirando.

—Victoria —me aterroricé cuando la moví y no despertó, al contrario, su cuerpo estaba inerte, frío, rígido—. ¡Victoria! —pegué mi oído a su pecho. No había latido alguno.

De ahí en adelante todo ocurrió en cámara rápida para mí. Salí corriendo en busca de ayuda. El medico llegó, la revisó y declaró su hora de muerte.

Victoria había muerto mientras dormía ¿Por qué? El doctor lo explicó más tarde de una manera simple y sencilla: "Derrame cerebral".

J.J. e Isabella me acompañaron y dijeron que se harían cargo de todo. Yo no podía pensar, no podía expresarme. Me sentía muerto en vida. Perdí a una hija y a una gran amiga en menos de veinticuatro horas. Mi cerebro no daba para más y mi agotamiento era inexplicable. Mi cansancio se vino acumulando desde hace un mes, con cada noche que pasé en el hospital cuidando de Viktor.

—Yuuri ¿Te encuentras bien?

Entorné mis ojos, sólo pude distinguir borrosamente el rostro de Isabella.

—Odio los malditos hospitales —mascullé entre dientes, mirando a mí alrededor, el piso y cualquier repisa cercana. Andaba tan distraído que pude haberlos dejado en cualquier parte.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mis anteojos, no logro ver nada sin ellos —entorné más mis ojos, alcanzando a notar la expresión asustada de mi amiga—. ¿Qué?

—Yuuri, tus anteojos están en su lugar, los tienes puestos.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, completamente asombrado al sentirlos en su lugar. ¿Entonces por qué apenas veía?

—¿Qué te pasa? —escuché la voz de J.J. muy cercana. Pronto sentí su mano en mi hombro.

—Casi no veo... —me llevé una mano a los ojos, tallándolos con frustración, pero nada me devolvía la vista. Estaba tan alterado que pronto todo me dio vueltas y terminé impactándome contra algo duro, de ahí en más no supe nada de mí.

**_Continuará..._ **

_"Se puede cantar, hablar, reír, llorar y gritar en silencio. A eso se le llama escribir"_

_-Autor desconocido._

**_16/03/17_ **


	17. A Call

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**17**

**"A Call"**

**_Yuuri._ **

Escuché el sonido de unas voces hablando no muy lejos de mí. Abrí los ojos para buscar el origen de ellas, pero todo era borroso a mi alrededor. Parpadeé repetidas veces, pero eso no ayudaba a mejorar mi vista.

—Yuuri.

Fruncí el ceño. Esa voz se escuchó más cerca ahora, pero no logré enfocar bien.

—No te esfuerces. Entre más intentes forzar tus ojos, más rápido perderán la vista.

—¿Doctor Chan? —logré reconocerlo.

—Sí. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

—No... —entonces a mi mente llegó todo lo ocurrido con Victoria, la muerte de la bebé, la muerte de ella. Todo llegó a mi mente con violencia y brusquedad, tanto que no pude reprimir un quejido, me sentía sofocado—... no, ya recuerdo —me llevé ambas manos a los ojos, me ardían un poco.

—Tranquilo —sentí una mano en mi hombro, alcé la mirada sólo para toparme con el rostro borroso de Isabella, a un lado de ella creo que estaba J.J.

—Yuuri, hablé con Hanyu. Le expliqué tu estado actual y me pidió que te informara que es de mera urgencia que vayas cuanto antes a Japón, necesitas ser sometido a cirugía ocular cuanto antes si no quieres perder la vista permanentemente. En estos momentos aún se puede arreglar.

Apreté mis puños.

—No puedo irme. Victoria y mi hija... —de nuevo sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, sólo que ésta era más pesada y grande.

—Ya nos encargamos de todo eso. Los servicios funerarios se llevarán a cabo mañana a primera hora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Unas horas.

Momentos después salí del hospital. Mis amigos se portaron tremendamente amables conmigo, a esas alturas sentía que les debía mucho. Me llevaron a su casa, tomé un baño caliente y Jean me prestó un poco de ropa. Nos sentamos a la mesa para comer juntos, pero ninguno tocó sus alimentos. Y es que simplemente no podíamos creer lo que recién pasó.

Isabella me explicó con detalle qué fue lo que ocurrió en el accidente, sí, Victoria había cruzado la calle sin ver y un automóvil se la llevó de encuentro.

De pronto fui consciente de que Isabella quizás ya llevaba un rato llamándome. Lo noté al ver las miradas preocupadas que me dirigían ambos.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Qué me dijiste?

—Te preguntaba si pudiste solucionar las cosas con Viktor —me sonrió con calidez.

Lo valoraba, vaya que sí valoraba los intentos de mis amigos por animarme, pero nada podía hacerlo en esos momentos.

—Uhm... no. Cuando me fui aún no despertaba.

—Lo siento —entristeció un poco y no supo qué más decirme. A partir de ahí nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

El tiempo era tortuosamente lento. Sentí que pasaron años para que llegara el siguiente día. No dormí en toda la noche, estuve sentado en la cama hasta que el sol se asomó por el horizonte, entonces me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación. Ya estaba vestido, listo para salir. Jean de nuevo me hizo el favor de prestarme algo de su ropa. Un pantalón sencillo de vestir, color negro y una camisa de botones del mismo color, acompañada de un saco igualmente negro.

Salimos de la casa luego de que preparé algo de café para todos. Ninguno tenía apetito.

El día estaba incómodamente soleado. Era un domingo por la mañana. Ya había gente paseando a sus mascotas por las aceras, niños corriendo en los jardines y jugando con sus amigos. Entonces mi vista se posó sobre una pareja de hombres que caminaban de lado a lado. Parecían ser esposos o algo así, vaya, no era muy común ver parejas de ese tipo. Uno se encargaba de empujar con cuidado una linda carriola rosa, mientras era abrazado cariñosamente por el otro. Sus rostros irradiaban felicidad. Se veían cansados, imaginaba que cuidar de un bebé no era tarea fácil, pero se veían genuinamente felices.

Aparté mi mirada con dolor. De pronto un mal humor inundó todo mi ser. El sol había salido ya en todo su esplendor y yo no podía más que sentirme asqueado.

—Yuuri —me llamó Isabella desde el asiento del copiloto, alcé la mirada y distinguí unos anteojos oscuros entre sus manos. Yo sólo pude fruncir el ceño antes de aceptarlos.

El médico había explicado que mi estado se debía al estrés que estuve atravesando en el último mes, sin mencionar los últimos acontecimientos. Me sugirió utilizar lentes oscuros por unos días para no dañar más mi vista. El único inconveniente era que debía quitarme los lentes con graduación, así que como resultado obtenía una ceguera impresionante, pero al menos mis ojos dejaban de arder.

Lo último que vi por la ventana del auto fue a unos jóvenes sonriendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande. Y yo sólo podía pensar en ese dolor que no salía jamás. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que fui realmente feliz. Quizás hace poco menos de un año, cuando Viktor y yo estábamos bien. Esos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. Y actualmente, bueno, ahora no podía evitar sentir una gran envidia por la gente que no estaba en mi lugar.

Entonces llegamos al funeral.

Había más gente de la que imaginé. Y fue entonces que descubrí muchas cosas sobre Victoria que desconocía, tales como: quedó huérfana a los quince años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto. No tenía hermanos ni familia cercana, a excepción de una prima lejana que al parecer estuvo cuidando de ella antes de que el accidente ocurriera, pero no tuve la oportunidad de verla. Irina todavía no llegaba a Canadá.

Procuré quedarme lejos de los grupos de personas que se juntaban en el establecimiento, murmurando en voz baja, hablando sobre Victoria y lo buena que era, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron con ella. La mayoría de la gente eran amigos y familia lejana, antiguos pacientes y amigos del patinaje. En ningún momento me atreví a acercarme al féretro, no tenía el valor necesario. Suficiente había sido despertar al lado de su cuerpo inerte.

Estuvimos todo el día en el lugar, velando su cuerpo, hasta que oscureció. Me mantuve en un rincón de la funeraria, escuchando los comentarios que hacían sobre su embarazo. Al parecer nadie se lo esperaba, y los entendía, yo tampoco lo esperaba. Escuché también que maldecían al padre de la criatura, tachándolo de desobligado y culpándolo de su muerte. Un nudo enorme se formó en mi pecho. Alcé la mirada y noté que mis amigos, al lado mío, bajaban la mirada con tristeza, luego me miraron y sonrieron un poco, dándome su apoyo.

—Sólo ignóralos —me dijo J.J. Yo asentí, pero seguí escuchando los murmullos.

Luego de unos minutos, Isabella me llamó.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido? Es decir, si te enteraras del embarazo y si el accidente no hubiera pasado.

Buena pregunta.

La medité sólo un par de segundos antes de responderla.

—Me hubiera hecho cargo de mi hija, por supuesto —vi cómo los ojos se le llenaron en lágrimas—. Pero no me habría casado con Victoria. Le tuve un enorme cariño y sigo en deuda con ella, pero jamás podría casarme con alguien sólo por compromiso. El asunto con mi hija hubiera sido muy a parte de la relación con su madre.

—¿Y Viktor qué hubiera pensado sobre eso?

—No lo sé... quizás ese hubiera sido el detonante para que al fin separáramos nuestros caminos.

Llegó la noche y mis amigos propusieron retirarnos, después de todo, el entierro sería mañana a primera hora. Pero no pude irme. Decidí quedarme toda la noche. Ellos se fueron a descansar, prometiendo llegar temprano para acompañarme, yo se los agradecí y nos despedimos.

Amaneció. La hora del entierro llegó y con ella el sonido del llanto de muchas personas. De nuevo mantuve mi distancia y guardé la compostura. Agradecí mentalmente traer esos anteojos oscuros, así no podrían notar que estuve a punto de llorar en muchas ocasiones.

Perdí todo rastro de fortaleza cuando vi algo que no noté sino hasta ese momento.

Un pariente lejano se acercó con paso firme al féretro mientras cargaba entre sus manos una pequeña cajita de madera muy hermosa. No entendí qué era hasta que abrieron el ataúd sólo para dejar esa cajita dentro, antes de que la enterraran bajo tierra.

Me aferré a lo primero que encontré que fue el hombro de Jean. Me faltaba el aire y sentía como si todo a mí alrededor se me viniera encima. En esa cajita iba mi hija, el cadáver de mi hija. Dios, el peso en mi caja torácica era insoportable. J.J. me ayudó a permanecer en pie. Le agradecí que fuera discreto, él era consciente de que lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención, así que en voz muy baja me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Yo sólo asentí y me mantuve firme, todo volvió a la normalidad luego de unos minutos. Afortunadamente nos encontrábamos atrás de toda la gente vestida de negro que estaba parada frente al ataúd.

Luego de que bajaran el féretro hasta el fondo del hoyo, uno a uno, todos los presentes pasaron a tirar una rosa blanca. Algunos también tomaban un puñado de tierra y lo echaban. Yo esperé a que todos pasaran y se retiraran antes de que siguiera mi turno, y siendo el último, saqué un par de rosas blancas del interior de mi saco. Miré hacia el fondo y un nudo enorme estorbó en mi garganta.

— _Hasta pronto Victoria. Hasta pronto bebé, siento tanto no haberte conocido_ —una lágrima escapó escurridiza y se deslizó por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde pendió unos segundos antes de caer e impactarse contra las flores.

Entonces las solté y con ellas todos mis sentimientos acumulados. Me quedé unos minutos más ahí, frente al hueco en el piso. Mis amigos ya habían pasado, así que yo era el último. No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí parado. Noté que ya debía irme cuando los trabajadores del cementerio comenzaron a tapar el hoyo.

Me giré sobre mis talones y a lo lejos pude observar a mis amigos, abrazados y mirando en mi dirección. Estuvieron ahí esperándome todo el tiempo. Los miré y sonreí ligeramente, aunque quizás mi gesto terminó siendo una mueca extraña. Y así caminé lentamente y con cuidado de no tropezar hasta llegar a su lado. Eché una última mirada a mi alrededor y suspiré. Victoria y mi hija descansarían en un lindo lugar. Ese cementerio desprendía una paz profunda que aseguraba absorberte por completo si te quedabas ahí más de lo necesario. Una llanura de césped casi infinita se perdía más allá de donde mis ojos alcanzaban a ver, había florecillas silvestres creciendo en una que otra parte, y un sinfín de árboles grandes y frondosos, cuyas ramas se movían al son del viento, dando una agradable sombra a algunas tumbas.

Di una última mirada al lugar antes de girarme y regresar. No tenía nada qué hacer ahí. Era hora de volver a casa.

 **> >><<<**

**_Irina._ **

He recibido demasiadas noticias en tan poco tiempo que sentía que mi mente estallaría. Mi equilibrio emocional corría mucho riesgo.

Pasé un mes cuidando de mi prima. Todavía podía recordar la impresión que sentí cuando me dijo sobre su embarazo, ni qué decir del momento en el que me dijo que por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de abortar. Y eso no fue todo, pues luego de insistirle mucho en que me dijera el nombre del padre, me salió con que se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que Yuuri Katsuki. No había querido decirme de quién se trataba, pues estaba consciente de su antigua relación con Viktor, mi ex esposo. Era un hecho que yo al menos tendría una idea de quién era, ella lo sabía.

Tardé varios días en digerir la sorpresa de esa última noticia. Me sentí terrible por Viktor, después de todo él estuvo sufriendo como nunca por Katsuki mientras éste se revolcaba con mi prima. Sentí un resentimiento muy profundo hacia ambos, hasta que Victoria me explicó cómo fue que sucedió y cómo fueron esos sentimientos que ella comenzó a experimentar hacia Yuuri.

En cierta parte la entendí, cuando te enamoras cometes locuras inexplicables, y en su caso fue omitir el hecho de que su prima fue esposa de Viktor. No se atrevió a decirle a Yuuri quién era yo. Bien pudo ayudar a que esos dos bobos se reconciliaran rápido, pero antepuso sus sentimientos, que idiota fue. Me enojé como pocas veces en la vida con ella, incluso estuve a punto de llamar a Viktor para explicarle todo eso y para que hablara con Yuuri de una buena vez, pero ella me suplicó que no lo hiciera en esos momentos, pues estaba segura de que Yuuri la buscaría para pedir una explicación y si eso ocurría terminaría enterándose del embarazo.

Tampoco entendí sus motivos para no decirle al padre de su hijo sobre la situación, o al menos no hasta que vi lo arrepentida que estaba por intentar detener a Yuuri ocultándole lo que sabía sobre mí y Viktor. Se sintió tan mal que no pudo retenerlo una vez más. Hasta ese momento ella fue consciente de que él jamás sería para ella, ni siquiera teniendo un hijo de él.

Entonces fue que decidí quedarme a cuidar de ella todo el tiempo posible, le dije que quería regresar antes de que Viktor despertara, así que sólo estuve un mes con ella, tiempo en el que convivimos como nunca antes. Charlamos de tantas cosas y abrimos viejas heridas, logrando reconciliar cualquier diferencia que tuviéramos. Pronto terminamos hablando de mi ex esposo y su ex pareja. Era inevitable no tocar el tema, así que la dejé hablar y hablar sobre Yuuri por horas sin interrumpirla. Debía admitir que esas horas sirvieron para que yo lograra conocer a Yuuri Katsuki de una manera más profunda. Victoria me platicó cómo él sufrió por Viktor cada segundo que estuvo en Canadá. Y si no fue a por él cuando Yurio lo llamó, fue porque estaba en una rigurosa rehabilitación. Entonces no pude odiarlo del todo. Él también sufrió y pasó por momentos muy difíciles.

En ese último mes vivimos situaciones difíciles y recibí noticias que me sorprendieron cada vez más, pero... luego vino la última noticia, la peor de todas:

Llegué al aeropuerto y me sorprendí al ver que Yakov y Lilia me esperaban en la sala. Caminé hacia ellos con prisa y con una gran sonrisa, hasta que el timbre de mi teléfono me desconcentró. Detuve mi andar y respondí a la llamada sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Me puse histérica.

Sólo podía recordar que fui directo a comprar un boleto de regreso a Canadá. Significaban otras doce horas de vuelo, pero no me importaba, tampoco gastar el resto de mis ahorros en un boleto nuevo de ida y vuelta.

Cuando llegué a Toronto alcancé sólo el momento del entierro, fue suficiente para que me quebrara en llanto. Fue en ese momento en que me arrepentí de rechazar la oferta de Yakov o Lilia, quienes se habían ofrecido a acompañarme. Estuve ahí sólo ese día, pues regresé de inmediato a Rusia luego de que Aleksi me llamara, preocupado porque su hermano no despertaba a pesar de que ya le habían quitado los sedantes.

Ahora estaba segura de dos cosas: odiaba los hospitales, odiaba los aviones y odiaba los cementerios.

Esperé ver a Yuuri en el cementerio, pero me acordé de él hasta que iba de regreso al aeropuerto. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos como para ponerme a buscarlo entre la gente, además de que ya poco me importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Él se acostó con alguien mientras que Viktor estaba muriéndose, literalmente, por él. Se me hacía tan poco justo y tan inhumano de su parte. Sabía que en ese entonces habían roto como pareja y tenían todo el derecho del mundo de meterse con quien les diera su regalada gana, pero no me pude sacar de la mente en ningún momento que Viktor sobrevaloró a Yuuri, su amor, su fidelidad, todo, lo había sobrevalorado y eso no era justo. Yo no odiaba a Yuuri, pero por ahora no quisiera topármelo ni por casualidad.

Entonces llegué a Rusia y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de llegar a casa y tomar un baño, fui directo al hospital, pues Aleksi estaba desesperado porque era el cuarto día desde que le quitaron los sedantes a Viktor, y no había despertado aún.

El médico habló con nosotros y dijo que quizás habría despertado en la madrugada y simplemente se volvió a dormir. Estaba en un sueño muy profundo, pero no era más que eso: estaba dormido. Ya con esa tranquilidad me dispuse a ir a casa, no sin antes preguntar por Yuuri, quería estar preparada por si me tocaba verlo de pronto. Aleksi me explicó que se fue a Canadá sin dar explicación, y que sí estuvo todo ese mes cuidando de Viktor. Ya no me dio más información y eso me dio mala espina. Además parecía molesto cuando se refería a Yuuri. Algo pasó y no me lo quería decir.

**_Narradora._ **

Marcó el número de su amigo rubio una y otra vez, pero nunca le respondió. No tuvo otra opción más que llamar al hermano de su amado, quien le respondió de inmediato.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—Aleksi, que bueno que me respondes. Siento llamar en plena madrugada, pero... ¿Cómo está Viktor? ¿Ya despertó?

_—No lo ha hecho._

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si ya pasaron cuatro días ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

— _Lo sabrías si no te hubieras ido._

Katsuki suspiró y contuvo su incipiente enojo.

—Aleksi, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo?

— _Dime_ —su voz se oyó más blanda.

—Estoy en Canadá. A penas hoy fue el entierro de mi amiga... —se le cortó la voz, pero supo disimularlo muy bien—... _y el de mi hija también_ —pensó.

—¿ _Fuiste a un entierro en Canadá? Oh... lo siento_ —se sintió mal por ser tan rudo y grosero con él. Además se le hizo mucha coincidencia, pues Irina también fue a un entierro.

—Sí, bueno... a lo que voy con todo esto es que tardaré en volver a Rusia, no sé cuánto tiempo, quizás semanas o...

— _¡Ja! Lo sabía, huyes en la menor oportunidad posible._

—No es eso —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz—. Te voy a ser franco: necesito una cirugía, casi no puedo ver, mi vista se está deteriorando mucho y van a operarme lo antes posible, pero no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en volver, por eso quería pedirte de favor que le digas a Viktor que lo amo y que estaré ahí cuanto antes, por favor.

Hubo silencio por un largo rato antes de que respondiera.

— _No. No puedo permitir que juegues así con mi hermano ¿Una cirugía de ojos? ¡Ja! Suena tan poco creíble. Piensa en una excusa mejor a la otra, Katsuki._

—¿Qué? —en verdad no podía creer lo que oía—. Aleksi, no es un juego.

_—Si no es un juego ven cuanto antes, Viktor no tardará en despertar y creo que ya sufrió lo suficiente. Si dices amarlo tanto, ven._

—¡No puedo! —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. No puedo, entiéndelo.

_—En ese caso tomaré medidas extremas. Le diré a mi hermano que nunca estuviste aquí._

—No puedes hacer eso.

— _Por supuesto que puedo._

—Iré a Rusia antes de que puedas decirle esa mentira.

 _—¿Y yo soy el mentiroso? Hace unos momentos me dijiste que no podías ¿Ahora sí puedes? Te acabas de descubrir tú solo. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermano_ —y colgó.

—¡Demonios! —se exaltó demasiado. Era imposible ganarle una discusión a ese hombre. Nuevamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, sólo que ahora su vista estaba de por medio. Quería ir con Viktor, pero sabía que sería demasiado estúpido no arreglar primero sus ojos. Ciego no servía de nada.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y caminó entre la multitud de gente del tren hasta encontrar a su familia entera esperando por él, incluso estaba Minako-sensei y toda la familia Nishigori. Un gran sentimiento invadió su ser, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y como loco salió disparado de la estación, chocó con algunas personas en el trayecto y casi se cae un par de veces debido a su falta de visión, pero logró salir sólo para encontrarse con los brazos abiertos de su madre. Oh, su madre, cuánto la había extrañado.

—¡Yuuri! —lo recibió entre sus brazos, desbordando lágrimas de felicidad—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo —lo estrechó todo lo humanamente posible, él hizo lo mismo, tuvo que inclinarse un poquito, pues su mami era bajita, pero así la pudo abrazar mejor.

—Mamá... —suspiró, aliviado de sentirse al fin en casa. Después de tantos meses—. Te extrañé tanto.

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! —se separó del abrazo y lo miró con enfado a pesar de sus lágrimas—. ¿Qué es eso de irte sin decir a dónde por tantos meses? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! ¡Sólo hablabas con tu hermana! Pero nunca dijiste dónde estabas ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento mamá —se avergonzó mucho—. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero logré recuperarme por completo, ya puedo patinar de nuevo y me rehabilité. Estoy como nuevo —sonrió y un silencio se hizo presente, todos se limitaban a verlo entre preocupados y tristes, sabían que no todo iba de maravilla, lo notaban en su expresión a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos.

—¿Y Vitya-chan? —inquirió la matriarca de la familia.

Ninguno pudo ver que los ojos de Yuuri se llenaban de lágrimas gracias a los lentes de sol.

—No he podido hablar con él —bajó la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

—¿No vienes de Rusia? —inquirió Mari-neechan.

—No, vengo de Canadá.

—¡¿Canadá?! —exclamaron las trillizas. Todos se asombraron.

—¡Es donde te grabaron patinando! —dijo Loop.

—¿¡Por qué vienes de allá?! —inquirió Lutz.

—Pasaron muchas cosas en estos meses —murmuró con una gran tristeza que fue percibida por todos.

—Vayamos a casa, comamos algo y platiquemos cómodamente ¿Les parece bien? —sugirió el señor Katsuki mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su hijo y se iban directo a la salida de la estación, rumbo a casa.

Todos cenaron katsudon preparado por Hiroko. Estuvieron platicando sobre lo que hicieron en todos esos meses. También salió a tema el patinaje sobre hielo, el futbol y más temas triviales. Ninguno tenía idea del sufrimiento que estaba atravesando Yuuri. De lo que sí se dieron cuenta fue del hecho de que a penas y tocó su katsudon.

—Oye, Yuuri. Hiciste mucho ejercicio, te veo en muy buena forma ¿Vas a participar en el GP de este año?

—No lo sé, Minako-sensei —revolvió sin cuidado el arroz con sus palillos, ni siquiera levantó la mirada, parecía ido.

—¡¿Pero por qué no?! te vimos patinar como nunca en el video que subieron hace poco —se sorprendió Yuko.

—No tengo muchos ánimos —sonrió débilmente.

A todos se les hizo muy extraña esta nueva actitud en él. Era otro, definitivamente otro. Querían indagar más, pero temían ser indiscretos y molestarlo. Todos fueron discretos, a excepción de...

—¿Por qué demonios no te quitas esos anteojos? Me exasperas —los tomó con cuidado y en un movimiento rápido se los quitó.

—¡Minako-sensei! —exclamó el aludido, cerrando los ojos en el acto—. Dámelos, por favor —los abrió sólo un poco y el resto pudo ver de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

—Hijo —murmuró Hiroko, asustada—. ¿Qué te está pasando? —preguntó al verle sus ojos rojos, hinchados y... diferentes, muy diferentes. Seguían siendo castaños, pero tenían algo diferente, habían perdido su brillo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, ni siquiera el sonido de los cubiertos se escuchaba, hasta que Yuuri tomó aire y habló:

—Pasa que estuve seis meses rehabilitándome en Canadá, cometí el error más grande de mi vida, luego Viktor sufrió un accidente y pasé un mes cuidándolo para que después tuviera que regresar a Toronto antes de que Viktor despertara, sólo para encontrarme con que... —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no pudo continuar y tampoco hubo quien se atreviera a decir palabra alguna, así que luego de unos segundos Yuuri siguió hablando—. Además estoy perdiendo la vista, volví sólo para ver a mi oftalmólogo cuanto antes, de no ser así estaría en Rusia con Viktor, quien ha de estar preguntando por mí en estos momentos —golpeó la mesa con la mano extendida. Acababa de soltar toda su frustración en ese montón de palabras que salieron de su boca con demasiada rapidez. Recibió miradas sorprendidas de parte de todos, no lo soportó, se puso de pie y se fue directo a su habitación, no sin antes chocar con algunas cosas a medio camino.

 **> >><<<**

—Demonios, Viktor ¿Por qué no despiertas? —espetó Irina de mala gana, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de hospital.

Yurio, Otabek, Yakov, Lilia, Aleksi e Irina esperaban con ansias a que Viktor diera algún signo de vida, pero nada. No fue sino hasta un par de horas más tarde que Viktor comenzó a despertar poco a poco, estaba algo aturdido, en especial porque todos los presentes rodearon su cama, ansiosos.

—Gracias al cielo despertaste —suspiró Irina con un gran alivio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz muy áspera, carraspeó un poco y miró a su alrededor, buscando un rostro que no halló en ninguno de los presentes.

—Estás en el hospital por el accidente que tuviste entrenando —aclaró Yakov—. Por ser un cabezota inútil.

Viktor soltó una risilla muy ronca que a penas y se escuchó.

—Ya recuerdo —sonrió débilmente—. ¿Acaso ha pasado ya un mes?

—Más de un mes, idiota. No querías despertar.

—¡A-aleksi! —no cabía en sí de la impresión al verlo al pie de la cama. ¡Estaba tan cambiado! Ahora se parecía tanto a él—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —estaba feliz, asombrado.

—Irina me llamó.

El mayor de los Nikiforov miró a su exesposa y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Me da gusto verte —su rostro estaba iluminado, la expresión en sus ojos era única, no podía dejar de mirar a su hermanito, ¡Cuánto había crecido!

Pero esa felicidad le duró poco.

—¿Y Yuuri...? —miró a Yurio en busca de una respuesta. El rubio estaba a punto de responder, pero Aleksi se le adelantó.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Quién es Yuuri? —su farsa sí que era convincente.

—Es mi no... —le tembló la voz—... mi exnovio.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, estaban tan impactados por la respuesta condenadamente natural que dio Aleksi que simplemente se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que él nunca estuvo aquí? Pero si yo lo recuerdo, recuerdo sus palabras claramente, dijo que me amaba y que estaría a mi lado —su voz tembló un poco. Todo rastro de felicidad desapareció de su rostro por completo.

—Creo que lo soñaste, hermanito.

Viktor no dijo más, giró su rostro hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando en esa dirección por un buen rato, ignorando a los ahí presentes.

—Aleksi —llamó Yakov—. ¿Podemos hablar afuera unos momentos?

El aludido asintió y salió tras Yakov, y tras ambos iban todos los demás. A Viktor no se le hizo extraño, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios acabas de hacer?! —exclamó, iracundo—. ¿Estás consciente del tamaño de la mentira que acabas de decirle? Ninguno de nosotros pudo decir nada porque... porque —lo pensó unos segundos, la verdad era que habían quedado todos tan impactados que se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? —fue el turno de Irina.

—No, lo hago para protegerlo. Hace un par de horas me llamó Yuuri.

—¡¿Y qué te dijo?! —Yurio estaba muy exasperado.

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Se largó de vuelta a Canadá y allá se va a quedar un tiempo. ¿Tienen idea de lo mucho que le dolería a mi hermano saber que Yuuri estuvo aquí y de nuevo lo abandonó? No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar por ese dolor.

—¡De todas formas está sufriendo! ¡Fue muy mala idea, muchacho! —Lilia se había mantenido al margen, hasta ese momento.

—¿Cómo piensas mantener esa mentira? Es decir, todos nosotros sabemos la verdad. ¿Quién te asegura que a alguno no se nos escapará un comentario sobre todo el mes que estuvo aquí? Además, no tienes derecho a decidir por tu hermano, él debe saber la verdad y ya depende de él cómo afrontar la situación.

Todos se sorprendieron con la respuesta astuta que le dio el kazajo. Era de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba... era brutalmente honesto.

—Su sufrimiento sería mayor al saber la verdad. Ya intentó suicidarse una vez, no quiero que se repita.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando eso sucedió? El cerdo no fue el único en abandonarlo. Aleksi, ustedes no se habían visto en más años de los que puedo recordar y creo recordar que fuiste tú quien decidió irse a vivir lejos a pesar de que Viktor te ofreció vivir con él.

El acusado se quedó completamente callado, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Yurio y Otabek lo habían dejado sin argumentos, y eso era verdaderamente difícil de lograr.

—De todas formas ya no podemos retroceder. Lo hecho está hecho. Además, el mismo Yuuri fue quien me dio la idea de decirle a Viktor que todo fue sólo alucinación suya. Es lo único que le valoro, esta vez pensó un poco en mi hermano.

El resto pareció meditar estas palabras unos momentos. Irina fue la primera en aceptar, después de todo le guardaba cierto rencor al japonés. Finalmente todos tuvieron que ceder, aunque ahora un poco más convencidos después de escuchar que fue Yuuri quien sugirió la idea.

—Yuuri dijo que se quedaría en Canadá por tiempo indefinido.

— _Maldito Yuuri_ —pensó Irina con rencor, nunca le había guardado resentimiento, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Le sabía una verdad muy pesada, sabía que si le decía a Viktor sobre Victoria y la bebé, quizás él se animaría a olvidar a Yuuri de una vez por todas.

Ahora sí, a ninguno le costó trabajo creerle a Nikiforov, después de todo, el japonés ya había huido así una vez hace no mucho.

 **> >><<<**

Terminó de ponerse el pijama un segundo antes de que Otabek entrara a su habitación.

—Toca antes de entrar —refunfuñó, sonrojado.

En esta ocasión el kazajo esbozó una sonrisa por completo pícara. Algo muy raro en el siempre estoico joven. Pero estaba a solas con Yuri, así que se permitía ser un poco más expresivo.

—Debí de haber entrado unos segundos antes.

—Idiota —gruñó—. ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

—Sólo si tú así lo quieres —invadió su espacio personal, sin tocarlo. El único contacto entre ellos era la mano del moreno bajo la barbilla del rubio, alzando así su rostro sólo un poco, pues ya estaban casi a la par en la estatura.

—Quédate —dijo en un suspiro antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos y plantar un suave beso en sus labios. El moreno recibió la caricia con gusto, no solía sonreír, pero cuando estaba a solas con él, era imposible no hacerlo. El gesto duró sólo unos segundos, había sido suave, casi como la caricia del viento sobre su piel, pero eso no fue suficiente para él, oh no.

Posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yurio antes de encaminarlo unos pasos atrás, justo hacia el borde del colchón, donde ambos cayeron sin cuidado alguno. Inevitablemente se echaron a reír, pero la gracia se acabó para el rubio cuando su novio asaltó sus labios de una manera más profunda y entrañable. En ese beso sintió no sólo sus labios, y le gustó.

Logró mantener el ritmo del beso por unos momentos, hasta que su propio cuerpo le exigió más. Fue entonces cuando se separó un poco y se incorporó lo suficiente para luego tumbarse sobre Otabek, quien lo recibió con mucho amor entre sus brazos. Y así, con él sobre su pecho continuaron una larga y deliciosa sesión de besos. El calor fue en aumento poco a poco, hasta que los besos no eran suficiente, las caricias entre sus lenguas tampoco. El kazajo aventuró sus manos traviesas y seguras bajo el pijama de su amado, explorando la piel blanca y tersa de su cintura, su espalda y un poco más debajo de su espalda.

Yuri soltó una risilla cuando sintió la mano de su novio abarcando en toda su longitud a uno de sus glúteos por sobre la ropa interior. Soltaron murmullos y risitas traviesas entre cada beso y caricia proporcionada. El rubio no se quedó atrás y también coló sus manos bajo el pijama de su novio, acariciando desde su abdomen hasta su pecho. De pronto sintió que el amarre en su cabello era soltado sin previo aviso, haciendo que una sedosa y larga cascada de cabellos rubios se deslizara por sus hombros hasta acariciar con las puntas el pecho ya desnudo del moreno, a quien le había sido arrancada la parte superior de su pijama de botones.

—Déjalo suelto —soltó en un murmuro—. Me encanta tu cabello largo —confesó con una sinceridad y una expresión tan profunda que el rostro del aludido se puso de mil colores.

—¡No digas tonterías! —se apoyó con ambas manos a los costados de su amado, mirándolo desde arriba. Otabek sonrió de lado y las extremidades del otro se estremecieron. Esa sonrisa tan suya lo desarmaba, en especial porque estaba seguro de que no se la dedicaba a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Eso lo hacía sentirse especial. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando sintió que su playera del pijama estaba siendo desabotonada tranquilamente—. ¿Q-qué haces?

—Yo también quiero acariciarte —abrió la prenda sin retirarla de sus hombros y admiró detenidamente cada centímetro de esa piel tan pálida y sensible. Miró esos pequeños botones rosados y sintió el calor subir a su cabeza con sólo recordar el día en que se hicieron novios, en ese día descubrió cosas sobre Yuri que nunca antes habría imaginado. Hizo nota mental de evitar tocar esa parte de su anatomía específicamente.

—¿En qué piensas? Te sonrojaste —Yurio estaba extrañamente calmado y un poco serio.

—Sólo pienso en cómo te verás completamente desnudo —su mirada se oscureció un tanto y el rubio se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no lo averiguas? —ladeó un poco su rostro y movió el hombro derecho de manera que su playera se deslizara sensualmente por su piel. Se movió un poco más para que la prenda quedara colgada sólo de sus brazos. La escena era por completo erótica, más con esas hebras rubias deslizándose sensualmente desde sus hombros hasta su pecho.

—Porque aún eres menor de edad —respondió automáticamente. Ni siquiera pensaba en sus palabras y mucho menos en que si seguía viendo las expresiones sugestivas de su amado no podría contenerse ni un segundo más y terminaría haciéndolo suyo, sin importar que el abuelo durmiera a unas cuantas habitaciones de esa.

—Oh vamos... tengo diecisiete.

—Y los acabas de cumplir.

—¿Y qué? Tú tampoco eres mayor de edad, sólo aquí en Rusia, en Kazajistán y en algunos países del mundo. ¿Sabías que la mayoría de edad en la casi todos los países es de 21 años?

—Triste para ti, entonces habrá que esperar a que ambos cumplamos esa edad.

—¿Sólo triste para mí? —alzó una ceja. Nadie se metía con un Yurio calenturiento, oh no.

Otabek sintió el subidón hormonal cuando a su amado se le ocurrió sentarse sobre su entrepierna ya despierta. No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido al percibir que no era el único en esa situación, Yuri se encontraba en las mismas y soltó un gemido igual al sentirse el uno contra el otro, en especial cuando empezó a frotarse deliberadamente contra él.

—Yura... ah, detente —se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Si seguía observando a esa belleza perdería más el control.

—¿En verdad quieres que me detenga? —su voz fue sensual y profunda.

—Aún eres un niño —masculló entre dientes, soportando la tentación de alejar su brazo del rostro y apreciar a ese hermoso ser que seguía frotándose contra él.

—¡No lo soy! Mírame —le quitó el brazo de la cara, obligándolo a que lo viera—. No soy un niño.

Y tenía razón, para nada podía ser confundido con un niño, desde que se hicieron amigos cambió mucho su anatomía. Estaba más alto, fornido, más masculino, más hombre.

—Y tú no eres muy adulto que digamos ¡Sólo nos llevamos tres años! —comenzó a exasperarse, más ante la risita ronca que soltó a continuación el otro. Fue una risa típica en aquellos que no acostumbran hacerlo con frecuencia.

—Lo sé —respiró profundo y alzó su mano hasta acariciar los cabellos de su amado—. Si no hacemos el amor en este momento es porque quiero esperar a que seas mayor de edad y que en esas condiciones decidas estar conmigo. No quiero que tomes esa decisión a la ligera, después de todo seré tu primera vez —lo miró fijamente, luego con ternura acunó el rostro rojísimo del rubio en su amplia y fuerte mano—. Aun eres muy inocente para mí —estiró su cuello lo suficiente hasta alcanzar con sus labios la frente de su amado, quien no podía estar más avergonzado.

—¿¡Inocente?! ¡Ja! —se mofó, apresando a su novio contra el colchón—. No me conoces aún —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios. Fue inteligente y atrapó con sus manos los brazos de Otabek, acomodándolos sobre el colchón a los lados de su cabeza para que no se moviera. Seguía sentado sobre su entrepierna y apresaba todo su cuerpo bajo el propio. Entonces acercó lentamente su rostro al de su novio, quien permanecía expectante y algo azorado. Se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios para que el aliento de ambos se combinara a la perfección, podía sentir el agradable aroma a hierbabuena del dentífrico del kazajo, podía sentir el pulso acelerado de éste al estar sosteniéndolo ahora por las muñecas ¿O acaso era el propio? Ya no lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que quería pasar la noche entre sus brazos, y no de una forma inocente. El moreno no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía en trance, expectante a lo que su amado pudiera hacer, y es que siempre lo sorprendía, cada vez más. Entonces Yurio acercó más sus labios, lo hizo hasta que éstos se rozaron sutilmente con los de su novio, quien soltó un gemido apenas audible, sí, lo deseaba tanto como él y le encantaba seducirlo de esta forma, amaba sentirse deseado.

Se alejó un poco sólo para volver a acercarse lo suficiente para apenas rozar de nuevo su piel, pero ahora el moreno buscó un contacto más profundo, se molestó un poco cuando no lo logró. Yurio rio pícaramente y se relamió los labios antes de asaltar la boca de su pareja en su totalidad.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo que soy un niño inocente? —murmuró, agitado después de ese beso húmedo y caliente que sólo logró poner más rígidos a sus miembros.

—Yura —sonrió de lado, ahora con su pulso tremendamente acelerado—. Eres increíble.

—Lo sé —se inclinó sobre él y continuó con los besos, sólo que ahora tenía otro plan. Deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Beka hasta llegar a la mandíbula, no se le despegó ni un segundo, siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la piel debajo de su oreja. Depositó un suave besito antes de pasar su lengua cálida y rematar con una fiera mordida que hizo gemir sonoramente al moreno—. No seas tan ruidoso, despertarás a mi abuelo.

—Eres tan desvergonzado —jadeó. Alzó una ceja, aún agitado—. Pero no puedo permitirlo, tu abuelo me ha dejado hospedarme aquí todo este tiempo, yo no puedo pagarle de esta forma.

—¿De qué forma? ¿Dándole placer a su nieto? Yo creo que es un buen pago —se encogió de hombros.

—Yura —lo miró con reproche, pero el otro no cedió, le dedicó su más fría mirada de soldado. Entonces intentó soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero el ruso aplicó más fuerza. Estaba decidido a continuar—. Yuri —soltó una risa incrédula—. ¿Es en serio? —estaba divertido, hasta que el otro frunció los labios. Oh, sí iba en serio.

—No estoy bromeando —se inclinó de nuevo, sólo que ahora le besó el cuello, y de ahí se pasó a su clavícula, luego su pecho. Otabek estaba en un enorme dilema. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Pero su cerebro le lanzó señales de alarma cuando sintió una delgada mano escurridiza tratando de entrar por debajo del pantalón del pijama, y no sólo del pantalón...

—¡Yura! —exclamó roncamente, alertado y muy excitado con es mínima caricia indirecta. El asombro fue suficiente para que se incorporara con fuerza hasta quedar ahora él sobre su pareja—. Basta —rio entre dientes—. Eres muy hábil una vez que te decides —alzó una ceja, aún intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

El aludido infló las mejillas en un gesto demasiado infantil que llenó de ternura a su novio. Entonces el kazajo tuvo una gran idea: se incorporó sobre el colchón, tomó las mantas y envolvió a su amado como si de un taco se tratase. Fue difícil hacerlo, pues el rubio sacó las garras para evitar ser atrapado de esta forma, pero el moreno fue rápido y astuto para envolverlo y dejarlo inmóvil.

—Ahora sí, vamos a dormir —se puso el pijama correctamente y apagó las luces del cuarto antes de acostarse a un lado de ese rollo de sábanas que era su pareja.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —exigió, indignado.

—No —se acurrucó a un lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas.

—O-ta-bek. No estoy jugando.

—Yo tampoco —acomodó su cabeza sobre Yurio, dispuesto a dormir.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Quiero que llegues virgen a tu mayoría de edad y esta es la única manera para que no me tientes.

—¡¿Cuál manera?! ¿¡Convirtiéndome en un taco!?

—Uhm, mañana deberíamos comprar tacos —murmuró en su típico tono serio. La verdad es que necesitaba distraer un poco su mente para calmar ese subidón hormonal. Cada vez era más difícil de calmar esa sed. Aunque nunca lo fue tanto como aquella vez en su cumpleaños, en esa ocasión estuvieron muy...

—¡HEY! ¡NO TE DUERMAS! ¡HEY! —se removía como oruga, pero su amado lo tenía bien atrapado con las mantas y su cuerpo.

—Aprende a esperar, haré que valga la pena, lo juro —murmuró en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído—. Haré que jamás lo olvides, por lo pronto espera.

El aludido resopló, sonrojado y enojado.

—Llegar virgen a la mayoría de edad ¡Ja! Que estupidez, como si alguien hiciera caso de esas normas moralistas tan estúpidas.

—Yo lo hice —dijo, serio y algo ofendido.

—Oh...

—Y no me arrepiento. Valió la pena.

Entonces los celos hicieron acto de presencia en el rubio ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Otabek? Fácil. Su novio empezó a morderlo como si de un gato rabioso se tratara. Debido a que estaba hecho un taco le fue imposible alcanzar algo que no fuera la pobre mejilla del moreno.

—Yura, ya duérmete.

—¡Arrgh! ¡No! —espetó y abrió peligrosamente sus fauces, intentando alcanzar alguna otra parte de Otabek, quien se limitó a abrazarlo con suficiente fuerza para que ya no se moviera. Luego de unos minutos se aburrió y finalmente cayó rendido al sueño. El kazajo se sintió aliviado, ahora fue él quien no pudo conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hizo sólo fue capaz de tener sueños eróticos con su amado.

La paz y tranquilidad que se había formado en la habitación fue interrumpida por los intensos ronquidos del rubio. Sí, roncaba bastante, quizás se debía a que siempre dormía en posiciones demasiado difíciles de creer, aunque en ese caso se suponía que estaba bien asegurado, enrollado y durmiendo de lado. No había remedio, aun así roncaba. Beka suspiró e intentó volver a dormir, ya después buscarían una solución a ello, pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, el teléfono celular del rubio sonó escandalosamente.

—¿Quién demonios llama a las dos de la mañana? —inquirió de mala gana, modorro y con voz muy ronca. Tenía el celular sobre la mesita de noche, podía ver desde su posición la hora y el nombre del contacto. Era el japonés—. Otabek, suéltame, por favor —pidió con seriedad, y al escuchar su tono no dudó en soltarlo de inmediato, incluso le pasó el móvil. Yurio contestó muy rápido, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que el otro hablara.

_—¿Yurio? Lo siento, no pensé en la diferencia de horario hasta ahora. Allá debe ser la... ¿Una de la mañana?_

—Son las dos ¿Qué quieres?

_—Ayer intenté hablar contigo, pero no me respondiste. Le llamé a Aleksi y..._

—Sí, ya me dijo lo que pasó ¿y sabes algo? No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Si pones un pie en Rusia yo mismo me encargaré de molerte a golpes, esta vez no tendré piedad, Yuuri, no regreses. Viktor ya está bien, no necesita de tu presencia. Él va a superar todo lo que vivió a tu lado, así que no te preocupes, nosotros lo apoyaremos. Sólo haznos el favor de no volver. Le haces demasiado daño cada vez que vuelves sólo para irte, así que vete de una buena vez y no regreses.

 _—Yurio, no..._ —se le quebró la voz—. _¿Hablaste ya con Viktor? ¿Aleksi les dijo lo que pasó?_

—Sí, nos dijo todo. Ya estamos hartos de tus cosas, Yuuri, sigue con tu vida y no nos inmiscuyas más en ella.

— _¿Lo dices en serio? Yurio..._

—¿Acaso crees que bromeo? —su voz no podía ser más seria.

— _¡No puedes ser tan insensible!_

—¡¿Insensible, yo?! —se enfadó muchísimo—. Vete a la... —no pudo terminar la oración, pues Otabek le arrebató el teléfono y cubriendo el micrófono lo miró con desaprobación.

—No seas tan rudo con él. Hizo mal, pero no merece tanto desprecio de tu parte.

Los ojos verdes se inundaron en lágrimas.

—Claro que se lo merece, él se fue de nuevo, nos abandonó otra vez, no esperaré a que ocurra una tercera ocasión —le quitó el teléfono de la mano con brusquedad—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Hey! ¡Yuuri! —nadie respondió, ya había colgado.

 **> >><<<**

—Ya son las ocho, cariño, es hora de ir con el médico. Ya debe estar esperándonos —Hiroko se asomó a la habitación de su hijo sólo para encontrárselo sentado en el borde de la cama. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos cubriendo su cara, de modo que no podía ver bien su expresión, pero sabía que estaba llorando, lo que no sabía era el motivo—. Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? —caminó con prisa hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama. El aludido pegó un leve brinco, no la había notado acercarse.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado —se limpia todo el rostro lloroso con la manga de su playera de algodón.

Anoche, luego de que se fuera enfurecido a su habitación y de que dejara a su familia y amigos preocupados, su madre fue a buscarlo para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero no fue capaz de abrirse con ella. Simplemente le dijo que estaba cansado. Entonces ella le sugirió ir a visitar al médico al día siguiente, muy temprano. Lo que no le dijo es que incluso había sacado una cita previa con el doctor Yuzuru.

—Yuuri, tenemos que ir. Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

El aludido alzó la mirada y el corazón de su madre se contrajo un poco al notar sus bellos ojos castaños un poco opacados y demasiado tristes.

—Algo pasó —murmuró Hiroko dentro de un suspiro espantado. Lo sabía, su instinto de madre se lo venía diciendo desde que lo vio en la estación de tren.

Yuuri no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra. Sólo sus ojos se inundaron en gruesas e inmensas lágrimas que dejó caer sin piedad, una tras otra.

—Sí. Algo pasó —aceptó con voz trémula y cargada de sentimientos.

—¿Qué pasó mi niño? —acarició el cabello de su nuca, notando cuánto había crecido.

—En Canadá ocurrieron muchas cosas, una de ellas fue que... —no sabía cómo decirlo—. En nochebuena me emborraché junto con mi doctora, luego desperté en la madrugada de navidad en su cama.

—Oh, Yuuri —se asombró un poco, de inmediato pensó en Vitya y lo mucho que le dolería saber eso, pero también pensó en su hijo, quien tenía todo el derecho de intentar una relación ya sea con otro hombre, o como era el caso, con una mujer. Pero eso no era tan grave, o al menos no tanto como para que estuviera tan afectado.

—El problema, mamá, es que ella quedó embarazada.

—¡Oh por Dios! —una enorme sonrisa adornó sus labios, pero ésta desapareció al ver como Yuuri negaba levemente con la cabeza, ese leve movimiento fue suficiente para que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus párpados terminaran resbalando copiosamente por sus pestañas.

—Ella no me dijo nada. Me enteré de eso hasta hace unos días, mientras estaba cuidando de Viktor en Rusia recibí una llamada y por eso regresé a Canadá. Pero ella... Victoria... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Se llama Victoria? —se asombró un poco y de nuevo pensó en su querido Vitya-chan. Yuuri asintió con pesar.

—Cuando llegué a Canadá el bebé ya había muerto.

—No... —se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Victoria estaba deshecha y... —apretó los puños—...fue muy extraño que comenzara a confesarme muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que me amaba. Fue muy doloroso saberlo. Dijo que no me iba a decir sobre nuestra hija porque no quería atarme a una vida que no me correspondía. Ella sabía lo mucho que amo a Viktor todavía, no quería retenerme. Me dijo muchas cosas, casi como si estuviera despidiéndose, y en realidad así era —un quebrado sollozo salió de su garganta—. No sé si lo hizo consciente de lo que iba pasar o no, pero ella falleció en la madrugada, mientras la abrazaba. Cuando desperté estaba muerta.

Hiroko no pudo decir nada. Silenciosas lágrimas escurrían una a una por todo su rostro. No había palabras para sanar una herida de tal magnitud. Quizás Yuuri no amaba a esa mujer, pero algún cariño debió tenerle para llegar a tanto con ella. Pero la pérdida de un hijo...vaya, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie. Y su pequeño ya lo había sufrido a sus veinticinco años.

—Y sumado a eso... —bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono—. Viktor no me quiere más a su lado, me lo acaban de confirmar. Mi vida es un desastre, mamá, no sé qué hacer, ya no soporto este dolor —se llevó una mano al pecho, su expresión era de completa frustración y desesperación.

Ahora entendía el porqué de su actitud.

No halló otra manera de consolar a su hijo más que atrayéndolo a un fuerte abrazo en el cual Yuuri lloró cual bebé. Toshiya y Mari se asomaron al escuchar el llanto, pero Hiroko les hizo una señal, pidiéndoles que se retiraran y los dejaran solos. El pelinegro lloró en los brazos de su madre por un largo rato. Poco a poco se fue deslizando en el abrazo hasta terminar sobre el regazo de su madre, quien lo rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos.

—Así mi niño, permítete llorar todo lo que necesites —murmuraba en voz muy bajita, casi en un susurro—. Desahógate, cariño —le decía sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y cabello.

Todo su regazo terminó empapado para cuando Yuuri cayó rendido por el sueño. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas, pero no se movió, dejó que su hijo siguiera sintiendo la seguridad de tenerla a su lado.

El pelinegro durmió toda la mañana hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando despertó, su madre ya no estaba con él, pero justo en ese momento entró ella con una bandeja en manos. Le traía un gran bowl de katsudon. El aludido se talló los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos con pereza, y le dedicó una "sonrisa" a su progenitora. Estaba demasiado deprimido como para comer, en verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar al menos probarlo, se lo habían preparado con mucho cariño.

—¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? —acomodó su despeinado cabello.

Él lo meditó unos segundos y sí, se sentía mejor. Había necesitado desahogarse así desde un principio. Se sentía un poco más ligero.

—¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ello? —preguntó con cautela, refiriéndose a todo lo que él le había contado horas atrás.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias mamá, pero creo que estoy bien así —suspiró—. Me siento mejor.

—Bien, ¿vamos ya con el médico?

—Uhm... —se rascó una mejilla—. ¿Podemos ir mañana?

—Pero hijo, debemos ir cuanto antes.

—Sólo no estoy de ánimo ¿Mañana está bien?

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Si no te levantas te voy a llevar a rastras —alzó una ceja—. Y si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy ¿Sí?

El aludido asintió con una pequeñísima sonrisa que se ensanchó al sentir un cálido beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias mamá.

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente no se quería levantar. Había dormido todo el día y en la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que se durmió casi al amanecer. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que Mari y Hiroko se lo llevaran a rastras a ver al médico. Desafortunadamente el oftalmólogo no se encontraba en la ciudad, recién había salido un día antes por la tarde. Yuzuru Hanyu les dijo que volvería hasta dentro de un mes.

—Pero al menos déjame revisarte —pidió cuando Yuuri estuvo a punto de girarse e irse por donde llegó al escuchar que no estaba el otro médico. No tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

El joven médico se espantó luego de hacerle un chequeo.

—Dios mío, Yuuri has perdido casi el cincuenta por ciento de tu vista ¿Cómo puedes andar así?

—Todavía veo un poco.

—¿Y quieres esperarte a no ver nada? —pocas veces el médico era así de tajante y serio.

—No ves bien. Chocaste con todo lo que había a tu alcance para llegar aquí —lo descubrió su hermana ante el médico.

—Victoria me informó sobre el estado de tu vista. La última vez que charlé con ella fue poco después de navidad, me dijo que estabas teniendo mucha dificultad para ver. Pensé que vendrías cuanto antes a arreglarte eso ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El aludido no respondió, sólo apretó puños y dientes.

—Victoria murió. Mi vista no estaba tan mal, hasta ese día. Me dijeron que pude empeorar quizás por el estrés y el impacto emocional que sufrí en esos momentos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿No lo sabía?

—¡No! —no cabía en sí de la impresión—. Vaya... lo siento mucho. Supe que tú y ella eran buenos amigos.

—Lo éramos —se incorporó del sillón de revisión donde estaba y se puso los lentes oscuros antes de mirar a su madre y a su hermana. La primera estaba muy triste y la segunda no entendía nada.

—Yuuri —lo detuvo al ver que caminaba hacia la puerta de salida del consultorio—. El oftalmólogo tardará un mes, es mucho tiempo, no puedes dejar pasar tanto. ¿Por qué no vas a Tokio? Puedo recomendarte a un par de buenos médicos que pueden operarte cuanto antes.

—Está bien. Gracias —siguió su camino y salió.

No le dio importancia al asunto. Fueron Hiroko y Mari quienes tomaron nota de esos médicos, ajenas a que Yuuri había decidido ya no hacer nada. Estaba demasiado deprimido. Tal era su sentir que estaba dispuesto a meterse a su habitación y no salir de ahí en meses.

—¿Creen que acepte ir a operarse a Tokio? —preguntó el doctor a la familia.

—No. No lo hará —respondió Mari con mucha seguridad. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que podían arrastrarlo al hospital de Hasetsu, pero no a la capital.

—Lo sospeché —suspiró con decepción—. En ese caso no les queda otra más que esperar a que el oftalmólogo llegue. Hablaré con él y lo apresuraré. En cierta parte es mejor que esperen, pues el caso de Yuuri es especial y el doctor Kenji Miyamoto ya había preparado un plan de tratamiento específico para él, no creo que haya mejor doctor que Miyamoto.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —Hiroko se apretaba las manos con desesperación. No quería que su hijo quedara ciego.

Hanyu caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó bolígrafo y recetario.

—Háganlo tomar estos medicamentos hasta que la cirugía se lleve a cabo. Ayudará a que su vista no se deteriore tan pronto. Eviten que haga deporte o cualquier tipo de ejercicio arduo. Debe estar tranquilo hasta que se lleve a cabo esa cirugía.

—Muchas gracias, doctor —Hiroko se sintió un poco más aliviada.

 **> >><<<**

Una enfermera le trajo el desayuno portando una enorme y radiante sonrisa en su rostro, pero Viktor a penas y se inmutó. No dejaba de mirar a lo lejos por la ventana, ni siquiera ponía atención al noticiero que sintonizó su hermano en la televisión con la intención de distraerlo un poco.

—Se ve rico —pronunció al ver la bandeja repleta de comida que le habían traído a su hermano mayor.

—Cómetelo, si quieres —su tono era neutro y cansino.

—Claro que no, es para ti. Debes alimentarte bien si no quieres adelgazar más.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Si adelgazo qué pasa? Nada... —se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte por la ventana.

—Viktor, tienes que comer.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente Yuuri por teléfono? Dime sus palabras exactas. Necesito oírlas para darme cuenta finalmente de la verdad. Dilas tal cual sin importar lo brutales que pudieran haber sido.

—¿Y-yuuri? —tartamudeó, se suponía que no sabía nada de eso, debía mantener la farsa, aunque Viktor pareció ya darse cuenta. Aleksi se puso nervioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hicieron tartamudear.

—No te hagas el que no sabe. Te escuché hablando con Irina hace unos momentos. Sé que conoces a Yuuri, al menos por teléfono. Lo que me hace pensar que se enteró de mi accidente y buscó contactarse conmigo de alguna forma. Así que dime, ¿Qué fue eso tan horrible que dijo como para que tú y el resto lo desprecien tanto?

—B-bueno... —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. Todo empeoró cuando su hermano lo miró fijamente con esos gélidos ojos celestes, tan claros y fríos como el hielo, idénticos a los de su padre—. Él dijo que quería saber sobre ti. Le dije de tu estado y le pedí que viniera a visitarte, pero dijo que estaba muy ocupado, que lo disculparas.

—¿Sólo eso? —frunció el entrecejo. No le sonaba como si se tratara de Yuuri.

—Sí, y me preguntó sobre tu ex esposa. Le dije que estaba aquí y me colgó —sonrió internamente al notar que ahora sí le había creído.

El rostro de Viktor mostró una expresión muy difícil de descifrar, permaneció así unos minutos hasta que Aleksi se le acercó y lo animó a comer un poco, aunque fuera la gelatina de uva, pero el peliplata se enojó más. Tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados apretando con fuerza su pecho. Le dolía tanto que no podía respirar con normalidad.

—Vamos, come un poco de...

—¡No quiero nada! —deslizó con fuerza su brazo sobre la mesita frente a él, logrando que la bandeja saliera volando y se impactara contra la pared más cercana—. Déjame solo, por favor —ni siquiera lo miró.

El pelinegro salió de ahí con precaución, pocas veces había visto a su hermano así de enojado, por lo regular siempre se reservaba su enojo, ya cuando lo externaba era porque en verdad no lo podía contener. Entonces se preguntó por primera vez si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, por la mente de Viktor pasaban una y otra vez las "palabras de Yuuri" ahora no tenía duda, él en verdad había dejado de amarlo, su odio fue más grande que el amor y definitivamente nunca le perdonaría el asunto de su ex. Ya había sido suficiente y era hora de que él tomara cartas en el asunto: no más sufrimiento por Yuuri Katsuki.

Sí, eso se decía mentalmente, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas "alucinaciones" que tuvo sobre él mientras estuvo inconsciente. Casi podía jurar que habían sido ciertas, por eso despertó con una gran sonrisa, esperando ver a su amado ahí a su lado. Vaya decepción.

A ese día le siguió una triste semana en la que se la pasó postrado en cama. Los médicos le indicaron que se levantara y caminara un poco para evitar que los músculos alrededor de la cadera se atrofiaran, pero él hizo caso omiso. No obedecía a nadie y tampoco le importaba su salud. Todo el día se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, desde su cama.

No había querido comer, estaba muy deprimido.

—No puedes seguir así —le dijo Irina con frustración. Ni ella ni los demás sabían qué hacer para sacarlo de esa depresión. Tenían miedo de que los hechos de hace unos meses se repitieran—. Viktor, te estoy hablando —espetó al verse ignorada.

—Y yo te estoy escuchando —respondió con voz neutra, girando por primera vez su rostro hacia ella.

—Vamos, ponte de pie y camina unos pasos.

—No tengo ganas.

—Me importa un carajo si tienes ganas o no. Levanta tu culo de esa cama ahora mismo.

Logró lo que quería, hizo que el ruso la mirara con una gran sorpresa, pero ni así se levantó.

—Si te quedas ahí, no podrás ni siquiera caminar bien de nuevo.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Irina apretó puños y dientes. La estaba sacando de quicio.

—Deberías olvidarlo.

Esas palabras serenas y certeras hicieron eco en toda la habitación y dentro de la cabeza de Viktor, quien de inmediato respondió.

—No.

—En verdad no tienes remedio —espetó con hastío antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar es habitación llena de depresión y tristeza.

Ya no sabían qué hacer con él. Yuuri era su mayor debilidad y al mismo tiempo su mayor fortaleza. El lazo que los unía era más fuerte de lo que imaginaban, los dos sufrían tanto al estar separados, pero eran igual de idiotas y ciegos.

Viktor se quedó solo en su habitación, de nuevo. Meditando su asquerosa y patética vida. Ya ni siquiera el hecho de tener a su hermanito de nuevo a su lado lo hacía feliz, o al menos no tanto. Lo amaba mucho, sí, pero en esos momentos él necesitaba otro tipo de amor, no fraternal. A veces se sentía un miserable por ni siquiera preguntarle a Aleksi cómo estaba o qué había hecho de su vida en todos esos años.

Su mente pensaba en eso y más, hasta que se vio interrumpido por el timbre común y corriente de su teléfono. Desde que lo había comprado no le había cambiado el tono. Regularmente tenía como tono su más reciente rutina. La mayoría de las veces terminaba escogiendo la melodía del programa libre para timbre de celular.

Con fastidio y sin ganas tomó el aparato entre sus manos y miró la pantalla: "Número desconocido" pensó en no responder, pero sus manos actuaron sin pensar y lo hizo.

—¿Diga?

—Viktor.

—Y-Yuuri... —se le fue el aliento al atragantarse con su propio oxígeno. ¡Tenía tanto de no escuchar su voz!

—Hola —se le quebró la voz.

—Yuuri... —repitió como idiota. Estaba tan emocionado y exaltado que podía oír las pulsaciones de su flujo sanguíneo aporreándole los oídos.

Le había llamado la persona menos esperada.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_26/03/2017_ **


	18. Fly to Japan

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**18**

**"Fly To Japan"**

Seguía sin creer que le estaba llamando, quería pellizcarse para ver si no era un sueño (había soñado un sinfín de cosas similares) pero no fue necesario, pues la voz del japonés se escuchó de nuevo en la línea.

—Viktor ¿Estás ahí? —su voz nerviosa y titubeante hizo que el corazón del ruso diera un vuelco de emoción, de pronto las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

—Aquí estoy —soltó en un suspiro apenas audible, carraspeó y repitió las palabras.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro se animara a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Yo... sí, sí estoy mejor —respondió automáticamente. Eso no le importaba, se moría por gritarle que lo había extrañado, que viniera en ese mismo instante a visitarlo y que no se fuera jamás. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo estúpidos que eran esos problemas que los mantenían alejados.

—Me alegra. Siento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste.

—¿Qué? —se asombró un poco—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El aire escapó de los pulmones del japonés. ¡No lo sabía! Viktor no sabía que él había estado allí a su lado durante un mes entero, esperando por su despertar. Le dolió en el alma, pero lo pensó muy rápido y tomó una pronta decisión.

—P-por Dios, Viktor, todo el mundo se enteró de tu accidente —trató de sonar natural. Vaya que la actuación no era lo suyo.

—Oh... sí —sonó un poco decepcionado—. ¿Cómo estás tú? —luchaba contra sus ganas de llorar. Hacía todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible para que la voz no le temblara. Desafortunadamente sus intentos fueron en vano.

—Bien. ¿Sabes? me he recuperado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, te vi en un video. Dios, has mejorado tanto. Creo que ya lograste superarme.

—Eso jamás.

—Créeme que sí —movió los dedos de sus pies, inquieto y viendo lo chistosos que se veían bajo las mantas. Estaba nervioso y su rostro ardía. Se sentía como un adolescente hablando con su novio por teléfono—. Lo demostrarás en el Grand Prix ¿Cierto?

—Sí. ¿Y tú? —se mordió la lengua justo después de soltar esa pregunta tan estúpida.

—No lo creo, verás... me lastimé un poco más de lo que imaginé. Quizás el otro año.

Hubo silencio. Lo que Viktor no sabía era que Yuuri había cubierto el micrófono del teléfono con su mano, impidiendo que escuchara sus sollozos. A menos que saliera bien de esa cirugía de ojos, no participaría. Ninguno de los dos se animó a hablar, estuvieron así por minutos enteros que se sintieron como horas. Hasta que el ruso, inquieto todavía, se animó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué has llamado, Yuuri?

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios.

—No lo sé —mintió.

Hubo silencio, más silencio en el que ambos pensaban mil cosas a la vez. Había tanto qué decir y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo externar sus sentimientos de manera directa sin cometer algún error, temían dar –por enésima vez- un paso en falso, aunque a estas alturas nada peor podía suceder. ¿O sí?

Ambos tuvieron el impulso de decir: "Te amo, perdóname y volvamos a estar juntos" pero se reservaron esas palabras. Yuuri lo hizo debido a la gran culpabilidad que sentía. Ahora se daba cuenta del inmenso daño que le hizo a Viktor, un daño difícil de reparar. Lo mejor en estas situaciones era simplemente alejarse, lo cual sería nada simple para él.

Yuuri no podía dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto que lo traía lleno de preocupación. Cuando fue a Rusia le habían dicho también que Viktor había decidido salir adelante por su cuenta, Yurio le gritó por haber vuelto cuando su amigo al fin había decidido salir adelante. El japonés no podía evitar sentirse sumamente culpable, primero por huir hacia Canadá en su discusión inicial, sin darle una verdadera oportunidad de explicarse, sin escucharlo, sin darle el valor que merecía. Se sentía muy culpable, y con toda razón. Estaba seguro de que Viktor saldría adelante con el apoyo de todos los que le rodeaban; era fuerte y podría hacerlo fácilmente. Si volvía a inmiscuirse en su vida era un hecho que sólo le haría más daño.

Tampoco podía decirle que se estaba quedando ciego y que posiblemente lo operarían, esto sólo podría provocar dos posibilidades diferentes, una: se volvía loco e iba tras él sin importar su estado crítico, convirtiéndose nuevamente en una carga pesada para el ruso. Otra: se quedaba donde estaba, pero viviría con la culpabilidad. Y es lo que menos le deseaba, vaya que sabía con certeza cómo se sentía ese peso aplastante en el corazón, y no se lo deseaba por nada del mundo.

En cuanto a Viktor, éste se contuvo a decirle su verdadero sentir porque muy en el fondo creyó que seguía enfadado con él por el asunto de su ex esposa, pensaba que jamás lo perdonaría por ello y a pesar de todo se sentía culpable por el final que tuvo su relación, por no haber dicho la verdad a tiempo y desde un principio. Sabía que Yuuri estaba enterado de su estado actual, sobre su accidente y que ahora mismo seguía en el hospital, pues sabía que habló con Aleksi por teléfono, pero evitó a toda costa profundizar en el tema de su accidente. En esos momentos se sentía tan poca cosa, se sentía como un maldito lisiado e inútil. Si se esforzaba por hacer un último intento en su relación –si es que se le podía llamar así- con Yuuri, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, más que a una inservible carga de la cual cuidar noche y día.

Sabía que Yuuri había logrado salir adelante por su cuenta, lejos, al otro lado del mundo. Sabía que no era más necesario en su vida y se lo había demostrado con hechos y resultados en ese video. Así que, con estos pensamientos procedió a hablar.

—Me alegra que hayas hablado porque... —tomó valor—... porque es necesario que charlemos sobre nuestra situación. Aquel día en que te fuiste, terminaste con lo que teníamos de una manera muy tajante y apresurada, pero siento que no fue la manera correcta de hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Para poder seguir adelante es necesario cerrar ciclos en nuestras vidas y así tener un nuevo comienzo. Eso es lo que quiero —hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para que no se le cortara la voz por las ganas de llorar, a pesar del significado de sus palabras, no había atisbo de rencor o enojo en ellas—. _No quiero un nuevo comienzo, te quiero a ti, pero no tengo nada que ofrecer si te quedas a mi lado, tendrías que hacerte cargo de mí, y no, no quiero que me veas en estas condiciones tan patéticas._

—¿Cerrar... ciclos? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta muy grande, le costaba incluso respirar. A pesar de todo, muy en el fondo de su maltrecho corazón guardaba la esperanza de que esa llamada sirviera para algo bueno, pero ese minúsculo rayo de luz se esfumó ante esas palabras. También había desaprovechado una enorme oportunidad, pues él le había preguntado el motivo de su llamada y sólo le respondió un "No lo sé" fue una oportunidad perdida—. Entiendo, sí, también llamaba para eso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —segunda oportunidad desperdiciada.

—En ese caso... —se mordió la lengua, su cerebro pedía agritos que soltara esas palabras, mientras que su corazón suplicaba que no lo hiciera—...perdóname por todo lo malo que te pude haber hecho pasar, por los momentos amargos. En verdad te amé —se le cortó la voz—. _Y te sigo amando_ —pensó—. Y sigues siendo muy importante para mí, por eso te pido disculpas y sólo espero que logres ser feliz —no hubo ruido alguno, el ruso temió que la llamada se hubiese cortado—. ¿Yuuri, estás ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Te perdono.

—Gracias —suspiró, aliviado, pero sin quitarse esa enorme carga de encima.

—Viktor —murmuró, ahogándose en ese llanto que no dejó salir—. Perdóname por haber sido tan impulsivo, por no haberte escuchado, por haberme ido así a Canadá y no hablarte en todo ese tiempo. Fui muy cruel, te hice daño y lo siento tanto. Espero me puedas perdonar.

—No tengo nada qué perdonarte. Estoy consciente de mis actos y hasta dónde éstos nos llevaron. Yuuri, no te sientas culpable por nada ¿De acuerdo?

El aludido soltó una risa amarga. Eso que le sugería era imposible. Guardaron silencio unos momentos. El japonés se dio cuenta una vez más de que no le decía nada sobre el hecho de que estuvo ahí con él en el hospital. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: Le habían ocultado la verdad. Y él no los iba a desmentir, temía la reacción de él cuando lo supiera, que estuvo ahí y se fue, que lo abandonó por segunda ocasión. Y esta vez no fue por despecho, sino por una gran necesidad, pero no podía explicárselo sin tocar el tema de Victoria, su hija, la ceguera, etc.

—¿Así se siente cerrar ciclos? —inquirió Viktor en un leve murmullo.

Yuuri sonrió en medio de su llanto.

—No siento nada agradable —suspiró el japonés.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Qué sigue?

—Seguiremos con nuestras vidas. Es lo mejor para ambos, para nuestro bienestar mental y emocional.

—Sí...

—¿Yuuri, quedamos como amigos?

—No.

Auch. Esa respuesta inmediata le dolió. Peor se sintió al escuchar la risa seca y amarga del otro.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo ser sólo amigo de alguien a quien amé tanto. No —corrigió—. De alguien a quien aún amo. No puedo hacerlo, Viktor.

El ruso se quedó sin aire.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó, pero ya nada más salió de sus labios. Copiosas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus pestañas hasta impactarse contra las inmaculadas sábanas de hospital. Lloraba en silencio y con una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

—Es la verdad. Te amo.

—No puedo seguir con esto, no seas así conmigo ¡Eres cruel! ¡Eres muy cruel! —comenzó a enojarse.

—Viktor, lo siento. No quiero hacerte más daño, perdóname —no se molestó en reprimir sus sollozos.

—O-olvídalo —hipó un poco debido al llanto—. Olvídalo, olvida lo que tuvimos, olvidemos que nos conocemos. Así será más fácil y llevadero.

— _No puedo, no puedo, no puedo_ —se repetía Yuuri mentalmente una y otra vez—. Está bien, si eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor, lo haré. Prometo intentarlo, sólo quiero que estés bien.

—De acuerdo. Me tengo que ir.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor, cuídate y recupérate pronto.

—Lo haré. Adiós —cortó la llamada antes de escuchar el fuerte sollozo de su antigua pareja.

El ruso apretó el teléfono con fuerza, y aún sosteniéndolo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, frustrado y sin dejar de llorar. Estaba enojado con la vida, estaba triste, estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos que dejó salir aventando su teléfono lo más lejos posible, luego siguió con el vaso de plástico que tenía a un lado, luego el control de la T.V., una caja de guantes de látex, el teléfono fijo del cuarto, etc. Todo lo que estaba a su alcance terminó estrellado contra la pared lateral y el suelo.

Una enfermera corrió en su ayuda al escuchar el escándalo.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! —exclamó con voz grave y muy enojada.

Pronto Aleksi llegó junto a Irina al cuarto y ambos se asombraron al ver que había enfermeras asomándose desde el pasillo, asustadas y nerviosas. De inmediato pensaron que algo malo había ocurrido, algo muy malo, pero cuando éstas les explicaron lo que sucedió, no dudaron en entrar al cuarto. Aleksi tuvo que agacharse para que el pequeño tanque de oxígeno que solía estar pegado a la cabecera de la cama no fuera a darle de lleno en la cabeza. En vez de eso se impactó con fuerza en la pared tras él.

—Wow. ¿Viktor, qué te pasa? —inquirió el pelinegro con mucho asombro y preocupación.

—Sal de aquí.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa contigo? —insistió la pelirroja, muy angustiada por ese comportamiento tan repentino. Ambos se miraron fijamente y el par de ojos celestes se contrajeron en ira pura.

—¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie, maldita sea! —no tenía nada más que arrojar, así que se desconectó el suero con los analgésicos del brazo y lanzó inútilmente el tri-pie del cual colgaban los distintos medicamentos que le administraban vía intravenosa. Inútilmente porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza, así que terminó en el piso a mitad del cuarto, no muy lejos de él. Pero estaba tan furioso e histérico que siguió buscando qué arrojar, sin importarle que el brazo le sangraba de donde se desconectó sin cuidado el catéter.

Tuvieron que llamar a un par de enfermeros y al doctor Lambiel para que autorizara ponerlo bajo sedantes una vez más, al menos por el momento, para evitar que se hiciera daño. Tuvieron que agarrarlo entre varias personas para inyectarle el medicamento, estaba tan histérico que batallaron mucho en conseguirlo, cuando lo hicieron, el ruso tardó un poco en caer por completo rendido, mientras ocurría no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su amado, entre lágrimas y sollozos. El médico tuvo que hablar con la familia y sugerir la consulta de un especialista en salud mental y quizás algunos antidepresivos debido al historial autodestructivo que tenía.

Ninguno podía creer que llegara a esas alturas de gravedad. Temían por la vida de Viktor y Aleksi no podía evitar sentir que había hecho muy mal en ocultarle la verdad a su hermano. Ahora, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que al fin había puesto un punto final a la relación con el japonés.

Transcurrió una semana desde la llamada. Los dos se sumieron en una profunda tristeza. Viktor fue visitado por un psicólogo, pero éste se cansó de su silencio, sí, Viktor cansó a un profesional de la salud. Luego lo visitó un psiquiatra, quién sugirió el uso de antidepresivos.

—No —dijo el ruso—. Nada de fármacos.

—Entonces levántate de esa cama —espetó Irina de mala gana.

El psiquiatra ahí presente se sorprendió un poco al ver que ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada.

—Váyanse, quiero estar solo.

—Estás arruinando tu vida ¿Estás consciente de eso? —el menor de los Nikiforov no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a su hermano.

—¿No piensas volver a patinar? — intervino ahora Yurio. Él había estado callado, observando todo sin decir una sola palabra, Otabek a su lado hacia lo mismo.

Por primera vez se giró hacia ellos y con una muy mala cara se burló.

—¿Crees acaso que me importa el patinaje en estos momentos? —rio sarcástico. Su tono era desdeñoso.

Intentaron hablar más con él, convencerlo de recuperarse, aún estaba en muy buen tiempo para comenzar a hacer ejercicio rehabilitador. Pero al ver que los ignoraba, todos salieron. El psiquiatra habló con ellos muy seriamente.

—Necesita los medicamentos, de no ser así, permanecerá en depresión.

—Él no va a tomar ningún medicamento, muy apenas deja que le administren los analgésicos, y eso sólo porque en verdad le duele —replicó Irina con fastidio. No sabían qué más hacer por él ¿amarrarlo y obligarle a tomar los medicamentos? ¿Levantarlo a patadas y obligarlo a caminar?

Esa última opción no le pareció mala idea a Irina, pero obviamente tuvo que descartarla.

—Imagino que es debido a su reciente incidente con valium.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —se asombró Aleksi.

El psiquiatra se acomodó las gafas y sonrió un poco.

—Soy su médico, debo saberlo. Además, leí todo su expediente, el cual debo decir que es un poco más largo de lo que imaginé, empezando por su accidente donde casi se fractura la columna.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por él? —inquirió el rubio, cansado de ese doctor tan extraño—. Si el viejo no quiere tomar los antidepresivos ¿Qué procede?

—Necesitan animarlo.

Yurio resopló, sin importarle ser grosero con él.

—No me diga —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es en serio. Necesitan motivarlo de una u otra forma para que acepte al menos ponerse de pie. Hablé con el doctor Lambiel y me explicó su caso detalladamente. Es primordial sacarlo de esta situación, pero si él ya se ha dado por vencido, no hay nada qué hacer, no podemos obligarlo.

—Ese idiota me va a oír —dio un paso al frente para entrar a la habitación, pero el médico lo retuvo.

—Sólo lograrás que te arroje de nuevo el control remoto.

 **> >><<<**

—¿Sigue en las aguas termales?

—Sí mamá. No ha salido, lleva ahí más de una hora.

—Iré a ver que esté bien, el calor le puede hacer daño y...

—Él está bien, vengo de allá —suspiró.

—Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó, es decir, ellos se aman tanto ¿Por qué terminar así como así?

—Falta de comunicación. Esos dos necesitan sentarse uno frente al otro y charlar largo y tendido. Se han involucrado muchos terceros, ya es hora de que hablen con claridad.

—¿Por eso le diste el número de Vitya-chan?

—Sí, pero creo que las cosas no salieron muy bien. No me ha platicado nada sobre la charla que tuvo con Viktor, pero presiento que no arreglaron las cosas.

—¿Intentaste llamar a Vitya?

—Sí, no me responde.

Ninguna de las dos supo, sino hasta en la noche, que Viktor y Yuuri habían terminado definitivamente, éste último le explicó a la familia que había terminado su relación con Viktor, incluso la de amistad o entrenador-pupilo. Explicó que debió hacerlo porque la relación que llevaban se había vuelto muy tóxica y dañina.

Yuuri no volvió a ser el mismo, sus días transcurrían lentos y dolorosos. Se la pasaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y pensando en cierto ruso, era inevitable, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y tampoco las últimas palabras que se dedicaron. Su adiós había sido muy doloroso. Ambos enfermos, tristes, necesitados uno del otro.

 **> >><<<**

—Viktor.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie.

A pesar del dolor en su cadera, había logrado recostarse de lado, con las sábanas por encima del hombro, dándole la espalda a cualquiera que fuera a buscarlo. Había hecho un berrinche mundial por intentar salir del hospital, no quería estar más ahí, estaba hastiado de ese maldito olor a desinfectante y de todo lo que ese lugar conllevaba.

—Yuuri cuidó de ti durante todo el mes que estuviste sedado.

Viktor no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡¿Acaso me escuchaste?!

—Sí. Eres un mentiroso.

—No. Aleksi lo es —agregó Otabek. Entonces Viktor se giró un poco para verlos.

Los recién llegados sintieron algo extraño en su interior al verlo con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Habían hablado entre ellos y se pusieron de acuerdo para entrar a la habitación sin que estuviera ahí Aleksi o Irina. El psiquiatra había dicho que era indispensable que lo sacaran de esa depresión, y eso es lo que harían, le darían una "inyección de vida" al enterarlo de eso. O lo animaban con la noticia, o de plano lo hundían más en ese pozo en el que lo habían sumergido. Tomarían el riego, no había quién los detuviera. El kazajo se quedó cerca de la puerta, vigilando que nadie más entrara e impidiera su cometido.

—¿Yuuri... estuvo aquí? —no cabía en sí de la impresión. No entendía por qué no se lo había dicho en la llamada—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes!? ¡¿Por qué?! —salió de sus casillas muy fácilmente.

—Tu hermano intentó protegerte, lo entendemos, pero no se da cuenta de que hace mal —prosiguió el moreno.

—Ese idiota se cree con derechos y ni siquiera conoce la relación que tuvieron ustedes dos. No sabe nada.

—Pero... —aún no podía creerlo—. Si estuvo aquí... ¿Por qué se fue? —su voz tembló.

—Tuvo una urgencia en Canadá —apretó los puños—. Habló con Aleksi para informarle sobre eso, y... —calló al sentir la mano de Otabek sobre su hombro. Había dejado su guardia junto a la puerta y ahora lo miraba. Yurio entendió de inmediato. El objetivo de esa charla era animarlo, no deprimirlo más al decirle que Yuuri de nuevo se fue, pidiendo que no le dijeran sobre su estadía ahí.

—¿Y...?

—Y ahora está allá.

—No puedo creerlo...

—¿No? Mira —el rubio le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono. Viktor se llevó ambas manos a la boca y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas cargadas de sentimiento. En la foto estaba Yuuri acurrucado junto a él en la cama de hospital—. Él... estuvo aquí, en verdad estuvo conmigo, se quedó a mi lado y no lo soñé.

—No se separó de ti en todo ese tiempo.

—Pero entonces... —se limpió las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué demonios se fue? No me dijo nada al respecto en la llamada.

El rubio y el moreno compartieron miradas.

—No explicó por qué, sólo pidió que no te dijéramos que estuvo aquí, supongo que para no dañarte más —refunfuñó—. O al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Aleksi. El cerdo es un idiota —se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama, en la orilla a un lado de Viktor—. Le daré una paliza cuando lo vea.

—¿Otra? —se burló el kazajo.

—¿Cómo que "otra"? —se espantó Viktor.

—Yura lo golpeó varias veces cuando vino a verte.

—¡Yurio! —exclamó, enojado.

—¡¿Qué?! No me vengas con que ahora lo defiendes. ¡Se lo merecía! Y se merece un par más —se cruzó de brazos.

Su compatriota lo miró fijo durante unos segundos y miró más allá de esa faceta ruda y tosca del rubio. Su estado emocional no daba para más, pero logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre los rubios cabellos, revolviéndolos con cariño. Al parecer no sólo tenía un hermano menor, sino a otro más pequeñito, quien le arrojó la mano con brusquedad hacia un lado, refunfuñando como un gato arisco ante la caricia.

—Gracias —sonrió pacíficamente, no podía estar feliz, pues ese hecho no cambiaba mucho la situación actual, o eso pensaba hasta que...—. Un momento, eso quiere decir que Aleksi conoce a Yuuri ¡Lo conoce y el muy estúpido me mintió! —se alteró un poco—. ¡Háblenle y díganle que venga para acá! Necesito hablar muy seriamente con él. Es increíble que me mintiera de esa forma, no tiene idea de lo que significa Yuuri para mí, no tiene derecho a ocultarme estas cosas. Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no se espantara cuando le dije que Yuuri era mi ex novio. Hasta donde recuerdo, nunca le dije que me había enamorado de un hombre, al menos debió espantarse un poco al saberlo, pero no, actuó natural. Que imbécil soy, no me di cuenta de ese detalle —habló demasiado rápido y alterado. Los otros dos lo miraban perplejos por la energía que había ahora en él—. ¿Pero qué esperan? Vayan por Aleksi.

—Yo voy —refunfuñó y salió de ahí.

—Tu hermano sólo buscaba lo mejor para ti —se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente no supo hacerlo de manera correcta. No te conoce lo suficiente, ni a Yuuri —murmuró con su perenne seriedad.

Viktor le sonrió con serenidad.

—Lo sé.

En ese momento entró un Aleksi muy confundido. La sonrisa de Viktor cambió al instante.

—Pedazo de idiota, ven acá en este mismo instante y explícame por qué te atreviste a mentirme de esa forma —lo dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. No era común verlo así, ni mucho menos que llamara a su hermano de esa forma. Había entrado en su modo (Nada común) pasivo-agresivo.

Tanto Yuri como Otabek salieron del cuarto antes de que Viktor fusilara a su hermano con la mirada.

—Te lo dijeron —soltó en un suspiro, no por eso menos nervioso por lo que Vitya pudiera hacerle a pesar de su estado convaleciente.

—¿Por qué mentirme así? No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió saber eso ¡Terminé con él por teléfono hace una semana! —su tono de voz iba subiendo poco a poco.

—¿Pero qué iba a cambiar eso? Sólo te hubieras entristecido más.

—¡NO, claro que no! De haber sabido que él me cuidó todo ese tiempo... —contuvo un gruñido—... no le habría dicho esa sarta de idioteces sobre "cerrar ciclos" Dios mío —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el catéter en su mano se estiraba un poco—. Terminé definitivamente con él ¿Lo entiendes? A pesar de que dijo que me amaba, estaba dispuesto a arreglar la situación y no lo dejé hacerlo ¡Porque creí que yo le importaba un reverendo pepino! —su respiración se aceleró al igual que su pulso.

—Viktor, cálmate, no es...

—¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! —sus mejillas hicieron juego con sus ojos enrojecidos. Estaba rojo de furia—. Aleksi, hiciste muy mal.

El abogado sentía un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo al verlo tan enojado. No pudo evitar transportarse a unos terribles recuerdos que lo hacían temblar.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada, no podía poner sus ojos en esos glaciales celestes que lo atravesaban con furia—. No quería que te decepcionaras más al saber que estuvo aquí y que luego se fue, dejándote.

—No, tú me has decepcionado —estaba siendo muy rudo, en ese momento sus emociones hablaban por él, no pensaba con claridad—. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Dime exactamente lo que Yuuri te dijo por teléfono, sé que tienes una memoria excepcional, así que dime sus palabras exactas. Ya.

—Y-yo... él... bueno, me dijo que tenía que ir a Canadá por el entierro de una amiga.

—¿Qué más? —se había asombrado, no se imaginaba de quién podría tratarse.

—Y... ya.

—No es verdad. ¿Qué más te dijo? —su mirada gélida, profunda e iracunda haría temblar a cualquiera, Aleksi Nikiforov no era la excepción.

El aludido suspiró. Era hora de decirle toda la verdad, toda.

Caminó a paso lento, sintiendo como la mirada colérica de su hermano lo seguía a cada paso hasta que se sentó en el borde del colchón, corriendo el riesgo de que lo golpeara o algo por el estilo, aunque si lo hacía, sería la primera vez en la vida.

—Te lo diré, pero antes quiero que sepas que lo hice por ti. No conozco muy bien a Yuuri, y debo confesar que me sorprendió mucho que te gustaran los hombres, aún me sorprende —no lo estaba mirando a los ojos y a pesar de ello pudo percibir cómo él fruncía el ceño.

—No me gustan los hombres. Estoy enamorado de Yuuri. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Por fin alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos tristes de su hermano mayor.

—Lo entiendo, es sólo que me sorprendió un poco. La persona a la que describías en tus mensajes... —suspiró—...nunca creí que se tratara de él. El punto al que quiero llegar es que no quiero que te hagan daño. Él recibió una llamada mientras cuidaba de ti, al parecer una amiga había muerto, tuvo que regresar a Canadá y dijo que volvería lo antes posible, pero...

—¿Pero qué? Dime ya —estaba impaciente.

—Dijo algo que imagino debió ser una excusa o algo por el estilo —se rascó una mejilla, dubitativo.

—Yuuri no es un hombre que de excusas o pretextos, mucho menos es mentiroso.

—Bueno, dijo que su vista estaba empeorando y que sería sometido a una cirugía muy pronto y quizás tardaría más de lo esperado.

—Oh por dios, no —se recargó contra las almohadas, asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso? A mí me sonó como una vil farsa.

—Estúpido.

—¿Eh?

—Eres estúpido —masculló—. ¡Yuuri tiene problemas con su vista desde que despertó del coma! ¡No era una mentira! —entonces recordó las palabras escritas en el diario. Era verdad, se estaba quedando ciego.

—Pero cuando estuvo aquí se veía muy bien.

Viktor no quiso hablar más con él. Estaba indignado y muy enfadado, temía decirle cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Se sintió muy mal. Sabía que no era el caso, pero Yuuri hubiera estado en todo su derecho de irse al ser tratado de esa forma por todos. Estaba seguro de que Irina y Yurio también lo trataron mal. Se sentía avergonzado. La familia de Yuuri siempre lo trató tan bien, como a uno más de ellos, y su propia familia, su hermano... dios, pobre de Yuuri.

—¡Eres un idiota Aleksi Nikiforov! —Irina entró como alma que lleva el diablo, seguida de Yurio y Otabek, al parecer los tres estaban detrás de la puerta, esperando por entrar ¿Y por qué no? oyendo toda la conversación—. ¿Yuuri nunca te pidió que le ocultáramos a Viktor que estuvo aquí?

El aludido bajó el rostro, apenado.

—No. Nunca lo hizo —omitió el hecho de que el japonés le pidió que le dijera a Viktor que lo amaba y que regresaría lo antes posible a su lado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había impedido la reconciliación entre esos dos.

El paciente postrado en cama se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Estaba muy confundido y la situación tan revuelta le causaba una incipiente migraña. Yurio y Otabek estaban muy asombrados y se sentían un poco culpables con el cerdo, en especial el rubio, le debía una enorme disculpa. Todo por creerle a Aleksi.

Ahora fue el turno de Irina de decir lo que sabía.

—Viktor, Yuuri fue a Canadá, me consta porque fue al funeral de mi prima Victoria ¿L-la recuerdas?

—Sí —se asombró—. ¿Falleció? —el dolor en su cabeza aumentó un poco. El asunto estaba demasiado enredado. Sentía que se había perdido de mucho y no entendía casi nada. Para empezar ¿Qué relación tenía Victoria con Yuuri? ¿Cómo se conocieron o por qué fue él a su funeral? —. Lo siento mucho —dijo cuando su ex asintió—. Pero... no entiendo, no entiendo nada.

—Te voy a explicar todo lo que sé —suspiró—. Victoria fue la doctora que ayudó a Yuuri a rehabilitarse, fue por ella que él volvió a patinar. Ella falleció y... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pensó en hablarle sobre la hija que perdió y que era de Katsuki, pero se ahorró esa triste noticia, eso le correspondía al japonés decírselo—...Yuuri obviamente fue a despedirse de ella. No lo vi en el entierro, llegué muy tarde, pero estoy segura de que ahí estuvo.

—¿Por qué me mintieron todos? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio. Ahora entendía un poco más a Yuuri cuando decía que odiaba que los demás lo sobreprotegieran pensando que se desmoronaría fácilmente.

—No sabíamos cómo lo tomarías —agregó Yurio.

—Temíamos que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, arisco—. ¿Qué intentara "suicidarme" de nuevo? —soltó una risca tosca y ronca—. Claro, ya entiendo —miró hacia la ventana.

—Y sobre lo de sus ojos —Irina miró a Aleksi, frunció el ceño y le dio un zape tan fuerte que de seguro le mató más de un par de neuronas—. ¿Acaso eres imbécil?

Viktor no lo externó, pero le alegró ver ese golpe, que bien merecido se lo tenía.

—Ahora más que nunca necesito salir de aquí e ir con él. Le dije cosas dolorosas y...

—Los dos se han dicho cosas muy feas, el daño está hecho y no pasará nada si vas a verlo cuando te recuperes. ¿Ahora sí vas a levantar tu culo de esa cama?

El aludido miro a su ex y frunció el ceño. Tenía razón, pero su desesperación nadie se la calmaba.

—¿Podrían dejarme solo unos momentos? —pidió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su teléfono celular. Había pensado en mandarle un whatsapp a Yuuri, pero éste siempre se tardaba una eternidad en responder y además el asunto era demasiado serio como para sólo mandarle un mensaje.

Todos los demás aceptaron y salieron para darle privacidad, sabían de antemano que iba a llamar al japonés, así que quizás tardaría un poco. Por lo pronto todos dedicaron un buen rato para hacer sentir mal a Aleksi. Al pobre le llovieron reclamos, insultos y amenazas. Éstas últimas sólo de parte de Yurio. Y es que todos le habían dado la espalda al japonés por culpa de Aleksi. Irina se sentía horrible, pues se dejó llevar por las emociones que se trajo de Canadá y el odio injusto que le tomó a Yuuri.

Ahora sólo les que quedaba esperar que estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto, a Viktor le temblaban las manos al marcar el número de Yuuri que guardó en su móvil la semana pasada. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar el contacto, ya se sabía los dígitos de memoria. Se pegó el móvil en la oreja y esperó. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y buzón de voz. Intentó de nuevo. Tuvo que hacerlo más de tres veces para que Yuuri le respondiera.

—¿Diga? —se oía agitado

—Yuuri —la ansiedad en su voz era palpable.

—¿V-Viktor? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al ruso se le partió el corazón. A pesar de todo, Yuuri se preocupaba mucho por él.

—Estoy bien. Llamo para saber cómo estás.

—Pero si tú...

—Lo sé, te dije cosas muy feas la última vez. Perdóname.

—V-Viktor, me estás confundiendo —su voz tembló—. ¿Seguro que todo está...?

—No, no está bien. Aleksi me dijo de la llamada que le hiciste, me dijo toda la verdad. Ahora sé que estuviste cuidando de mí todo ese tiempo, que tuviste que ir al entierro de una amiga en Canadá y que tu vista estaba empeorando tanto que te operarían. Me lo dijo todo, Yuuri ¿Ya te operaron? ¿Cómo estás? Estoy preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ya todo está bien —por su mente sólo pasaba una y otra vez: "Estoy preocupado" claro, si le llamaba era sólo por eso, porque se enteró de su estado y quería saber cómo estaba. Se lo agradecía, pero no era lo que su maltrecho corazón esperaba.

—¿Seguro? Sé cuándo mientes, Yuuri, dime la verdad.

—Es la verdad, Viktor. Incluso me estoy preparando para el GP —no mentía en eso último. Su hermana, su madre y Minami lo habían motivado a levantarse de su depresión. No estaba haciendo ejercicio por indicaciones del médico, pero sí estaba ideando junto con Minami una coreografía lo suficientemente buena para el Grand Prix. Era la primera vez que él escogía la música y los pasos, se estaba esforzando mucho.

—Ya veo —suspiró con alivio. Pasada la preocupación inicial, sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago al ser consciente de que estaba hablando con él. "Ven a visitarme" pensó en decirle, pero si lo hacía sería muy egoísta de su parte.

—¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya saliste del hospital?

—Aún no, estoy esperando eso. Pero todo va bien, el dolor es casi nulo.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, casi como un enorme abismo imposible de cruzar.

—Viktor, tengo que irme, me están esperando.

—Oh, entiendo... uhm, cuídate mucho. Que estés bien.

No hubo respuesta hasta segundos más tarde.

—Estoy confundido, sé que llamaste para ver cómo estaba y me alegra saber que tú también te encuentras bien, pero en verdad estás confundiendo a mi corazón. Estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea de que lo nuestro acabó hace mucho, me estoy recuperando de ello y me están ayudando a hacerlo —suspiró—. Pero para recuperarme del todo necesito "Cerrar ciclos" tú lo dijiste la última vez y me doy cuenta de que tenías toda la razón. Lo estoy poniendo en práctica y... sí, todo va mejor. Pero por favor, no me llames más. Entiéndeme un poco, es doloroso después de colgar y ver que las cosas siguen igual. ¿Te molestaría no llamar de nuevo? —pidió con voz tranquila. No había atisbo de rencor o enojo, simplemente suplicaba que lo dejara olvidarlo de una vez por todas, por su bienestar físico y mental.

—Entiendo. Entiendo bien. Procuraré no hacerlo de nuevo, pero... ¿Te puedo mandar mensajes?

—Sí. Viktor, me tengo que ir.

—Bien, bien. Te mandaré mensajes.

—No, mejor no —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Viktor! ayúdame a olvidarte, por favor. Esto es más doloroso de lo que crees. Mejor sigamos como quedamos en la última llamada. Ya los dos estamos bien, sigamos con nuestros caminos y...

Viktor colgó antes de que Yuuri continuara. Sabía que eso no ayudaba en nada y que quizás se ofendería por eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, le dolía seguir escuchando que al fin había decidido olvidarlo. Ya le había dicho una vez que no lo amaba, pero no se la creyó del todo, sabía que estaba enojado y quizás se dejó llevar por la emociones del momento, pero ahora lo decía tan calmado y sereno... no había duda, iba muy en serio.

 **> >><<<**

Días después de tener esa última llamada con Yuuri, Viktor siguió con la idea de quedarse postrado en cama. No tenía muchos ánimos. Sus amigos no sabían qué más hacer para sacarlo de esa depresión, se estaban desesperando un poco. En cuanto a Aleksi, el pobre debía regresar a su hogar, junto a su prometida, pero no podía irse sin arreglar antes la situación con su hermano.

Viktor ya no pasaba todo el día mirando a la nada, ahora estaba en su teléfono viendo las redes sociales en busca de alguna señal de Yuuri o de su familia, pero no hubo nada. Encontró un par de llamadas perdidas de Mari, se las regresó, pero nunca respondió. Entonces le mandó un par de whatsapp, preguntándole el motivo de sus llamadas, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Aburrido del celular, encendió la televisión para distraerse un rato. Sí, el control remoto seguía funcionando a pesar de haber sido lanzado infinidad de veces.

Cambió de canal una y otra vez hasta que se topó con alguien conocido en un programa de deportes. Era un canal extranjero, de Japón.

—"Participarás en el siguiente Grand Prix, dinos ¿Cómo se siente volver al hielo después de un accidente de tal magnitud?"

—"Estoy un poco nervioso" —sonrió con timidez. El ruso quedó fascinado al escucharlo hablar japonés. Afortunadamente el programa tenía subtítulos en inglés. Además, no podía evitar emocionarse como todo un fan al verlo tan guapo en televisión.

Viktor casi sufrió un infarto al verlo en pantalla. Tenía suerte, el programa iba comenzando. No podía creer que estaba viendo a Yuuri en pantalla, se veía tan apuesto, demasiado guapo incluso para su propia seguridad, pues el conductor no se molestó en hacérselo notar en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo alusión a su look desenfadado y fresco. Por su parte, Yuuri sólo se sonrojaba tímidamente y agradecía los comentarios tan fuera de lugar, sin borrar la expresión seria de su rostro. Eso sí, no sonrió ni un momento. Viktor no pudo evitar notar lo cambiado que estaba. Y es que ahora a sus veinticinco años de edad se veía mucho más maduro, fornido, todo un hombre; ya no aparentaba tener veinte años. El ruso volvió a prestar atención a lo que decían cuando escuchó algo sobre el regreso de Yuuri al hielo.

—"Uhmm sí" —se rascó la mejilla con el índice—. "Regresaré porque el hielo ha formado parte de mi vida. Patinar lo es todo para mí en estos momentos, es la forma que tengo para expresar mis sentimientos."

—"¿Y cuál es tu motivación en esta temporada? ¿Nos puedes hablar sobre el tema que utilizarás?"

—"Sí. Mi tema de este año es _Fortaleza"_

—"¿Algún motivo en especial?"

Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder. Tomó aire y dijo:

—"De la fortaleza depende el empuje que tenga uno para decidir salir adelante sin importar las circunstancias o los sucesos vividos. Y mi tema de este año va más que nada dirigido a la fuerza que te da la vida al ser profundamente amado, pero se enfoca principalmente en lo fuerte que uno se hace al amar con intensidad a alguien"

—"¿Te refieres al amor romántico?"

—"No en específico" —negó levemente con la cabeza—. "También puede ser la fortaleza que te da el amor hacia un hijo, un ser amado"

—"¿Y por qué _Fortaleza?"_ —insistió. Yuuri se desesperó un poco.

—"Porque es lo que uno necesita para superar cualquier adversidad en la vida"

—"Ahora dinos, Yuuri..."

El aludido se desesperó más. No entendía por qué los entrevistadores siempre tenían que poner tu nombre al principio o al final de cada oración, era frustrante.

—"¿Necesitaste mucho de esa fortaleza para recuperarte y volver a patinar?"

Katsuki no pudo contener una risa seca e irónica.

—"Por supuesto que sí, por eso es mi tema de este año. Es lo que he necesitado para seguir" —estaba muy serio, al parecer no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la entrevista.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas –cada vez más personales- llegó el momento que muchos esperaban: el video grabado en Canadá con Yuuri y una chica misteriosa patinando en pareja.

—"Ese video se hizo viral en tan sólo unos días. Todos nos llevamos una grata sorpresa al saber que patinabas de nuevo, pero también nos surgieron muchas dudas, como por ejemplo: ¿Quién es esa chica?"

La expresión del japonés cambió por completo.

—"Ella fue mi rehabilitadora, si no fuera por Victoria, no habría vuelto al patinaje."

—"¿Y piensan hacer patinaje en parejas alguna vez? Es decir, en competencias."

—"Ella murió hace poco"

—Oh por dios... —a Viktor se le fue el aliento. Esa tal Victoria era la prima de Irina, todo era verdad. Pero... ¿Por qué Irina no la reconoció en el video? Tampoco entendía por qué Yuuri se veía afectado a tal grado, pues ante la mención de la chica, su expresión se ensombreció por completo.

El ruso estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se hizo mención de J.J., Yuuri explicó que él y su esposa fueron de gran ayuda en su recuperación, les debía mucho a ambos y estaba agradecido de todo corazón por su apoyo. Luego se tocó el tema de Minami, quien había sido captado por las cámaras en Canadá junto al japonés. Ahí Yuuri explicó que fue un amigo incondicional, quien le dio mucho apoyo. Dijo que al momento de viajar a Toronto no esperaba toparse con nadie más que no fuera el matrimonio Leroy, pero Minami lo encontró y su amistad creció. Ante la mención del pequeño japonés, Viktor se puso sumamente celoso, más de lo que imaginó.

Pronto llegó el momento en el que los televidentes mandaban sus preguntas dirigidas al invitado, en ese caso, Yuuri.

—"Como sabemos, este programa es internacional, así que recibimos preguntas de personas de todo el mundo, en este caso tenemos a Adabella una fan desde México que pregunta lo siguiente: **' _¿Qué pasó con la relación que mantenían Viktor y tú? ¿Van a patinar juntos algún día? ¿Serán rivales en el siguiente GP?'_** También tenemos otra pregunta, de una chica llamada Dania: _**'¿Se casarán algún día?'**_ Oh, wow, son muchas preguntas, pero tal parece que ellas no son las únicas que quieren saber las respuestas. ¿Puedes responderlas?

Katsuki asintió, aún asombrado por tales preguntas tan directas y poco discretas, pero aun así respondió:

—"Tuvimos una relación que duró muy poco, pero fue en verdad hermosa. Terminó por ciertas diferencias, pero es mejor así, ahora cada uno se enfocará en sus propias metas. No creo que patinemos juntos alguna vez, tendría que ser en parejas y eso lo veo muy difícil —rio un poco, recordándose una y otra vez que no debía llorar, que estaba en televisión, siendo visto por miles y miles de personas—. Quizás seamos rivales muy pronto, sería grato competir contra él. Y sobre la última pregunta... bueno, creo que ya quedó respondida"

—"Vaya, es una lástima que su relación terminara tan pronto" —el conductor se llevó una mano al auricular que pasaba muy desapercibido en su oreja y escuchó atento antes de agregar—. "Al parecer están llegando demasiadas preguntas de muchas partes del mundo. Todos quieren saber más sobre tu vida personal y tu actual estado con Viktor Nikiforov. Pero me temo que el tiempo no es suficiente, ya hablaremos de eso en otra entrevista"

Yuuri sólo pudo agradecer al cielo por que el tiempo se agotara, estaba muy incómodo, no sabía por qué aceptó esa maldita entrevista.

—"Pero antes de despedirnos de nuestra audiencia... Si Viktor Nikiforov nos estuviera viendo en estos momentos ¿Qué le dirías?"

Yuuri se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla y lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder con seguridad.

—"Le agradecería por todo el apoyo que me brindó desde que nos conocimos, fue gracias a él que gané la plata en el GP del 2016, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda. También le diría que estoy en deuda con él por todo el tiempo que cuidó de mí mientras estuve en coma, no tengo manera de agradecérselo más que deseándole lo mejor" —esbozó una sonrisa forzada y el conductor enseguida comenzó a despedir a la audiencia.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se quedó ahí en el foro, sentado en un sillón individual al lado del escritorio del conductor, oyendo los anuncios y promociones de tontos productos antes de que el programa terminara. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del foro, serio y hasta un poco triste.

Viktor no podía despegar la mirada del televisor, no escuchaba lo que el conductor parloteaba, sólo podía mirar fijamente a su Yuuri, escaneándolo centímetro por centímetro.

El pobre pegó un brinco del susto cuando tres personas irrumpieron en su habitación como si hubieran entrado a un maratón y la meta fuera su cama. Los tres habían estado en la cafetería y se petrificaron igual que Viktor al ver en las pantallas del lugar que Yuuri estaba siendo entrevistado.

Yurio, Irina y Aleksi se asombraron al ver que Viktor derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras veía aún la pantalla.

—Aun así... —murmuró con un nudo presionando su garganta, pero con mucha determinación en su mirada—... no lo dejaré ir.

—¿Qué? —Aleksi no cabía en sí de la impresión, se esperaba todo menos eso—. Viktor, él ya se fue. Tomó una decisión y hasta lo dijo en televisión ¿Qué más quieres para entender que todo terminó? —silenció al recibir una patada en la espalda baja patrocinada por Plisetsky—. ¿¡Qué te ocurre?!

—Cállense o vendrá seguridad y se los llevará a ambos —los miró como "madre regañona" —. Viktor, inténtalo. Demuéstrale tu amor por lo menos una última vez —dijo con la misma decisión que Viktor en sus ojos—. Y si no es suficiente, Yuuri Katsuki me va a oír —se vio amenazante—. _Te juzgué mal, Katsuki_ —pensó.

Viktor sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera al sentirse tan apoyado. Hasta ese momento no había logrado contener sus lágrimas, seguían saliendo una tras otra. Y sorprendiendo a los tres ahí presentes, extendió sus brazos ampliamente. Captaron su intención, Irina fue la primera en echarse a sus brazos, arrastrando al rubio de la oreja para que hiciera lo mismo. Los dos fueron apresados por los brazos de Vitya, quien se dio cuenta de que su hermano no se había acercado, en cambio, los miraba desde una distancia prudente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Aleksi nunca se esperó que su hermano mayor lo mirara por encima de los hombros de los otros dos para terminar sonriéndole y extendiendo un brazo en su dirección, dándole entender que también era bienvenido en ese abrazo, que ya no estaba resentido con él.

Aleksi sufrió un flashback al ver ese gesto. En su mente aparecieron cientos de imágenes, con Viktor haciendo lo mismo. Recordó que su querido hermano mayor siempre estuvo para él en todo momento, había sido más que un hermano, casi como un padre. Lo admiraba y amaba tanto que sólo buscaba lo mejor para él. Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas que no se permitió derramar y caminó hacia la cama. Así el abrazo familiar estuvo casi completo.

 **> >><<<**

El día estaba demasiado frío y lluvioso a pesar de estar en pleno abril, afortunadamente había llegado al hospital muy temprano, lo suficiente para no mojarse bajo la tempestad que había afuera. Antes de ir con su hermano decidió pasarse por la máquina expendedora de café, luego caminó tranquilamente hacia su destino, pero al entrar al cuarto se topó con el trasero de su hermano al aire.

Viktor se encontraba caminando a paso muy lento con ayuda de sus dos amigos, sosteniéndose de la mano de cada uno para dar el siguiente paso. Una felicidad desbordante llenó a Aleksi, tanto que dejó su café abandonado para dirigirse a él cuanto antes.

—¡Viktor! ¡Estás caminando!

El aludido lo miró y sonrió un poco, se notaba el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantenerse en pie, pero un brillo en sus ojos hacía presencia, demostrando que sus ánimos estaban por completo renovados.

—No idiota, está volando —refunfuñó Yurio, aún muy molesto con él. No podía perdonarle todo el caos que provocó con sus mentiras.

—Yurio, no seas así —lo regañó Viktor con una sonrisa, divertido.

—Déjame ayudarte —empujó a Yurio y tomó su lugar, dándole la mano a su hermano, quien la aceptó gustoso, hasta que se percató de cierto detalle.

—Oh-por-Dios. Hermanito ¿En qué momento creciste tanto? —se asombró, pues fácilmente le sobrepasaba unos diez centímetros, lo cual era mucho considerando que Viktor medía un metro ochenta.

El aludido se sonrojó muy levemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Herencia? —se encogió de hombros, haciendo alusión a su padre, quien era muy, pero muy alto. Al parecer Viktor heredó la estatura de su madre, quien era muy alta también, pero no tanto como Aleksi—. ¿Oye, Por qué no tomaste el andador? Estarías más cómodo.

El otro iba a responder, pero Plisetsky se le adelantó.

—Dice que es para viejos.

—Y así lo es —aseguró Viktor.

Aleksi y Beka rieron disimuladamente, sin dejar de brindarle apoyo en cada paso.

—¡Buenos días! —Irina hizo acto de aparición, con paraguas en mano, impermeable y botas para lluvia. Se veía adorable con su cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza un poco deshecha—. Oh por dios —casi se va de espaldas al ver que estaba caminando.

—¡Hola! —saludo, enérgico y contento.

Irina no quiso arruinar el momento preguntando el motivo de su repentino ánimo, prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutarlo, ya luego preguntaría por el desencadenante de esa efusividad.

—¿No sientes frío? —inquirió la pelirroja luego de deshacerse de sus accesorios repelentes al agua.

—No ¿Por qué?

—¿Ni en el trasero? —se burló.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices...

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, no por el comentario de Viktor, sino por el sonrojo inevitable en las mejillas de Irina al ver el trasero de su exesposo en todo su esplendor.

—¡Ten la decencia de cubrirte! ¡Idiota! Muéstraselo sólo a Yuuri, no a nosotros —refunfuñó mientras le amarraba bruscamente los cordones de la bata, luego miró a todos los presentes y les regañó por no haberlo cubierto desde un principio, lo que no sabía era que ninguno quería poner sus manos cerca del trasero del ruso pentacampeón.

En ese momento el ambiente en la habitación era completamente distinto, había armonía y mucha paz. Ni Irina ni Aleksi entendían el por qué, pero sí estaban seguros que se debía a la nueva actitud de Viktor.

—¿No estás cansado? —preguntó ahora el kazajo.

—No —aseguró y siguió andando a cortos pasos por toda la extensión de la habitación.

—¿Llevaban mucho haciendo esto? —inquirió Aleksi.

—Media hora, minutos más minutos menos —murmuró Yurio, bebiéndose el café que el otro dejó abandonado y tumbándose en la cama de Viktor, se veía cansado.

—Ya deberías descansar —Otabek lo guio hacia uno de los pequeños sofás que había en el cuarto, sabía que a donde menos quería ir era la cama, de todas formas estaba ocupada por Yuri.

Momentos después los cuatro fueron echados de la habitación por el paciente de ésta. Viktor reconoció que todos habían estado invirtiendo mucho tiempo en él, les dijo que salieran y se distrajeran un rato. No pudieron ir a ningún lado debido a la lluvia, así que terminaron desayunando juntos en la cafetería, la cual increíblemente servía comida muy rica.

—¿Qué pasó allí dentro? —inquirió Irina una vez que los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

—Yo también quiero saber. Ese cambio tan radical en Viktor es muy extraño.

Los menores se miraron entre sí y sonrieron antes de explicar.

—Beka le mostró un par de videos que tomamos mientras Yuuri estuvo aquí —bebió de su leche con chocolate caliente.

—Y eso fue suficiente para que recobrara el ánimo —completó el kazajo.

—¿Así de fácil? —se asombró Nikiforov.

Irina se mantuvo pensativa unos momentos antes de aportar algo a la conversación.

—El amor que siente por Yuuri es su mayor fortaleza, pero al mismo tiempo su mayor debilidad.

Los otros tres reflexionaron esa simple oración y se dieron cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

—¿Y de qué eran los videos? —cuestionó con curiosidad el menor de los Nikiforov.

—Pregúntaselo a él —se mofó el rubio, bebiendo de nuevo. No le iba a decir que era el video donde él peinaba a su amigo, tampoco le iba a platicar sobre el otro donde el japonés estaba abrazado a Viktor en la cama, ambos murmurando cosas chistosas y sin sentido. También le habían mostrado fotos que tomaron a escondidas de ambos, en todas estaba Yuuri al pendiente de Viktor.

Sólo Yuri y Otabek presenciaron cómo la vida volvía a los ojos azules de Viktor cuando observó a su amado en todas las fotos y videos. A partir de ese momento fue como si una chispa de vida se inyectara en su sistema, pues en ese instante pidió que lo ayudaran a ponerse en pie, motivado a no dejarse morir, a intentarlo una vez más. Yuuri Katsuki se había vuelto su motivación para vivir luego de haber sido su motivación para dejarse morir.

—¿Viktor ya te perdonó? —preguntó Irina mientras devoraba su cuarto hot cake—. Porque yo no lo he hecho —masculló con la boca llena, sí, en frente de sus seres amados tenía toda la confianza del mundo para comportarse como le viniera en gana, adiós modales, adiós señorita de la clase alta.

—Creo que ya —bajó la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse escoria, estaba consciente de que hizo mucho daño y quería remediarlo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía preocupado por su hermano mayor, sólo quería su bienestar.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo "Te perdono, hermano"?

—No.

—Entonces no lo ha hecho. Ve y pídele disculpas decentemente, no seas inmaduro.

Los dos menores sólo veían la "discusión" entre ellos sin decir nada, comiendo su desayuno con tranquilidad.

—Sabes cómo es él, Irina, sabes que ya me perdonó.

La aludida entornó los ojos con desprecio.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró y miró la expresión confundida del kazajo—. Así es él. No puede guardarle rencor a nadie, tiene un corazón demasiado noble y eso es muy peligroso para él.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —murmuró el moreno—. Con mayor razón debes disculparte —apuntó a Aleksi con su tenedor—. No seas aprovechado.

Todos asintieron, logrando que luego de desayunar el menor de los Nikiforov se dirigiera al cuarto de su hermano para hablar a solas con él. No habían tenido una charla decente desde su reencuentro, ya era hora de que la tuvieran.

—¿Se puede? —tocó la puerta y la abrió un poco sólo para toparse a su hermano muy entretenido con el celular.

—Sí, sí. Adelante —murmuró sin siquiera verlo, estaba muy ocupado tecleando algo.

Aleksi entró y arrastró una silla al lado de la cama, cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Viktor no le prestó atención.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó en voz baja. Parecía un cachorrito regañado por su amo.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido y lo miró por primera vez desde que entró—. No ¿Por qué?

El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza, se veía mortificado.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió al ver que dejó de prestarle atención nuevamente.

—Conseguí el WhatsApp del doctor Stèphane Lambiel —soltó una risilla muy queda—. Lo estoy molestando para que me deje salir ya del hospital.

Aleksi no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, ese sí que era el Viktor al que recordaba con tanto amor. Pasó la mirada por el lado contrario de la cama y vio la mesita ambulatoria, asombrándose de ver un desayuno casi terminado.

—Hoy tuviste apetito —estaba extasiado, feliz por ello.

—Un poco —sonrió sin despegar la mirada y los dedos de su teléfono. Luego de un rato de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de las teclas en la pantalla, Viktor bajó su móvil y con una sonrisa amplia agregó—. Saldré en unos días de aquí, al fin.

—Me alegra saber eso —suspiró con alivio.

—Lo siento, si viniste a buscarme seguramente es porque quieres hablar, ¿No es así?

El aludido tragó en seco, su hermano tenía ese maldito don de ser directo y conciso.

—Sí.

—¿Te quieres disculpar?

—Sí.

—¿Por ser un idiota y mentiroso?

—Sí... es decir ¡Ah! ¿Me dejas hablar?

El aludido soltó una risilla y lo dejó hacerlo.

—Cometí un error y me siento fatal por ello. Te pido disculpas de todo corazón. Nunca pensé que en vez de ayudarte te perjudicaría, bueno, si lo llegué a pensar, cuando despertaste y te pusiste tan triste al pensar que Yuuri no te había visitado. Lo siento.

—¿Trataste mal a Yuuri?

Tragó en seco y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Esa fue suficiente respuesta para el peliplata.

—Un poco —suspiró—. Sí, admito que lo traté mal, pero es que me enojó tanto saber que se iba así sin más. Dejándote solo de nuevo.

—Fue al funeral de una amiga.

—Lo sé.

—Y aun así fuiste tan cruel con él.

—Lo sé, ¡Lo siento!

—Esa disculpa se la debes a él.

—Y se la pediré en su debido momento, por lo pronto lo que me interesa es saber si tú me has perdonado —se exasperó un poco.

Viktor miró a su hermanito fijamente a los ojos, y su expresión seria cambió por una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que le hacía recodar viejos tiempos a Aleksi, le recordaba a aquellos días de su infancia en los que su hermano mayor lo era todo para él.

—Ven acá —se movió en la cama lo suficiente para que su hermano subiera, soltó un leve quejido, pero no se detuvo.

—No seas tonto, no te muevas así ¿Qué haces? —gruñó.

El otro dio un par de palmaditas al espacio libre junto a él, sin borrar una linda sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ya no soy un niño, Viktor, yo...

—Anda, ven acá —le extendió sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón el pelinegro se puso nervioso, miró a todos lados como si alguien los pudiera estar observando y se subió a la cama.

Era chistoso ver cómo dos hombres rusos estaban acostados en la misma cama, Aleksi se veía mayor que el otro, pero eso sólo hacía ver la escena más chistosa al ser Viktor quien lo abrazaba como oso de peluche.

—Desde que te vi cuando desperté deseé hacer esto —lo estrechó con más fuerza—. ¿Cuántos años teníamos de no vernos? Yo aún era un adolescente —suspiró—. Cuéntame lo que ha sido de tu vida, casi no profundizamos cuando hablamos por mensajes, aprovechemos el tiempo porque sospecho que regresarás a Vladivostok en cualquier momento.

Aleksi parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Imagino que llegaste desde que me ingresaron al hospital ¿No es así? —el otro asintió—. Llevas aquí un mes y medio, has estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno... —se rascó la nuca, nervioso—... sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien antes de irme.

—Estoy bien —sonrió.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, no me dejaré caer de nuevo. Voy a dar todo de mí una última vez, si este intento falla, me daré por vencido con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado todo. ¿No es eso lo que nos enseñó mamá?

—Casi no la recuerdo, era muy pequeño cuando ella murió —dio un respingo al sentir una mano acariciando su cabello negro.

—Lo sé, pero aun así la extrañabas mucho.

—¿Por qué él?

El cambio de tema fue drástico, pero así era su hermanito, Viktor rio un poco y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, procedió a explicar.

—No hay un por qué definido. Simplemente sé que me enamoré de él, de su forma de ser, de su cuerpo, de sus expresiones, de su alma, me enamoré de su enorme amor.

—¿Cómo sabes que te enamoraste de él? Pensaste lo mismo con Irina y todas tus exnovias —murmuró como niño pequeño acurrucado a su lado, sin mirarlo, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los cariños de su hermano mayor.

—Supe que estaba enamorado cuando lo miraba a los ojos y sentía que no podía vivir sino era a su lado, cuando no quería dormir en la noche porque mi vida real superaba mis sueños. Supe que estaba enamorado cuando no pude apartar los ojos de él, cuando comencé a desear que él fuera lo último que viera antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar —suspiró—. Darte un por qué específico es muy difícil, pues en sí el amor es algo que no se puede explicar, el amor es irracional; cuando más quieres a esa persona, menos lógica tiene todo, pero uno está tan feliz viviendo en ese mundo ilógico que ya nada más importa, sólo permanecer a su lado y vivir la locura compartida.

—Wow —se le separó sólo para verlo a los ojos y notar lo nostálgicos que éstos estaban—. No tenía idea que lo de ustedes fuera tan serio.

—Aleksi, nos íbamos a casar.

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo.

—¿Yuuri?

—Sí.

—¿Hablaron mucho?

—Un poco y... —suspiró—... me cayó bien, lo acepté en la familia y se lo hice saber. En verdad le tomé mucho cariño, pero...

—Nunca esperaste que se fuera, por eso le tomaste tanto rencor —soltó un soplido de mala gana y casi asfixió a su hermano con un "abrazo cariñoso" —. Aleksi, Aleksi, tienes mucho que aprender.

—Nunca me dijiste que te casarías.

—Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el mismo día en que me dio el sí fue el día en que terminó conmigo. Pasaron muchas cosas, malos entendidos. Yo no le dije que estuve casado, lo descubrió por sí solo cuando vino a la ciudad y nos vio a Irina y a mí caminando juntos por la plaza, ella me abrazaba.

—¿Qué? —se le separó—. Así tenía todo el derecho de terminar contigo ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

—Lo sé, fui un tonto, pero eso ya es historia. Y a pesar de todo eso Yuuri vino a cuidar de mí —sonrió como bobo—. Sé que aún me ama, y le voy a demostrar que lo amo.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, lo sigo pensando —mentira, ya sabía cómo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes al menos novia? ¿O un novio acaso?

—¡No! —hizo un ademan muy chistoso de negación con sus manos—. Esas homosexualidades te las dejo a ti.

En vez de enojarse, soltó una sonora carcajada. Claro, golpeó con "fuerza" el hombro de su hermanito.

—Pero sí tengo una novia, bueno, ya es mi prometida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú también?

—Sí, se llama Evgenia, quiero que la conozcas. Deberías ir a Vladivostok.

—Lo haré y llevaré a Yuuri. ¿Ya te cae bien de nuevo?

—Sí, en realidad me siento culpable por todo lo que le dije.

—Ya luego te disculparás con él. Mejor dime ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—No le hemos puesto fecha, es que recién se lo pedí antes de venirme a San Petersburgo.

—Oh... lo siento.

—No, ya quería verte —se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse hombro con hombro—. No has cambiado mucho —miró su rostro, como inspeccionándolo—. Claro, si omitimos el hecho de que tus ojeras son inmensas, de que estás flacucho y uhmm ¿Tu calva creció?

—¡¿Qué?! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, espantado—. No es calva, mi frente es algo amplia, sólo eso.

—Ya ni nuestro padre tiene esa calva —rio, pero todo ambiente agradable se escapó ante la mención de ese individuo.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó con voz grave y una seriedad de miedo.

—Sí, cuando recién llegué a la ciudad hace mes y medio, me lo topé en una cafetería cerca de aquí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Se enteró de tu accidente y dijo: "Dile que se mejore pronto"

El mayor apretó los puños, conteniendo un odio indescriptible.

—Vitya, tranquilo, no le des importancia —puso una mano sobre su hombro, acariciando éste con el pulgar. Aleksi sabía mejor que nadie que su hermano tenía un corazón tan bondadoso que era capaz de perdonar a cualquiera sin importar la gravedad del asunto, pero sabía también que no había nadie en el mundo a quien odiara más que a su padre, aquel ser horrible que los trató tan mal después de que su madre muriera, en especial a Viktor.

—Es que no puedo soportarlo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucederá el día en que me lo encuentre.

—Por eso te dije que debíamos irnos lejos de San Petersburgo, irnos y no regresar. Él vive muy cerca de tu departamento, no entiendo cómo es que no te has salido de ahí.

—Mamá está aquí.

—No, no es mamá, sólo es una tumba con sus restos, ella no está más ahí. Ven a vivir conmigo, mira, incluso te queda más cerca de Japón, está a sólo un par de horas. ¿Qué dices? —sonrió, emocionado.

—Lo pensaré.

—No lo harás —no se daba cuenta, pero estaba haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

—Sí lo haré —rio mientras acomodaba el cabello negro de su hermano. Traía un corte muy similar al que él usó por tantos años. Esto le hizo pensar... ¿Qué habrá sentido Yuuri al ver a Aleksi por primera vez? Es decir, ambos están idénticos a excepción por el color de cabello y el leve cambio en la tonalidad de los ojos. No pudo contener una sonrisilla traviesa ¿Lo habría confundido? Quién sabe, después de todo pasarían por gemelos, bueno, si Aleksi no fuera también más alto que él. Era toda una tristeza que su hermano cuatro años menor fuera más alto y fuerte que él, era casi un insulto, pero qué se le iba a hacer, Aleksi creció mucho.

—Tu cabello es un desastre.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a tenerlo largo de nuevo.

—Pero si lo tuviste largo desde que comenzaste la adolescencia.

El otro sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver que su hermano tomaba un mechón de cabello plateado y comenzaba a hacer trencitas en él. Era una costumbre que no había perdido a pesar de los años.

—Y dime ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En tu departamento.

—¡¿En serio?! Pero si era todo un caos antes de que sufriera el accidente.

—Lo sé, tuve que limpiar mucho —lo miró y sonrió—. De nada.

Viktor rio con nerviosismo.

—¿Te vas a ir muy pronto?

Aleksi dejó de trenzar su cabello y lo miró a los ojos, ambos se pusieron serios unos momentos. El menor esbozó una sonrisilla al ver la carita triste y chantajista que puso Viktor.

—Ya, está bien, me quedaré un poco más después de que salgas del hospital.

El otro le respondió con un fuertísimo abrazo que Aleksi correspondió entre risas. Se separaron y el pelinegro siguió trenzando el cabello plateado, pensando en cómo se le vería a él el cabello largo. No, de inmediato desechó esa idea, su hermano era la diva de la familia, de alguna u otra forma siempre lo fue, quizás por eso no le extrañó tanto que terminara de pareja con un chico.

—¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto el mayor—. Tienes cierto parecido con Yuuri.

—¡¿Yo?! —rio un poco—. Claro que no.

—Sí, mira: en la edad eres mayor que él por sólo un mes y medio más o menos, ambos tienen el cabello del mismo color... —fue interrumpido por la risa del otro.

—Viktor ¿Sabes cuánta gente en el mundo tiene el pelo negro? —se burló.

—Shh, déjame terminar. Los dos son muy frágiles emocionalmente y lo más divertido de todo es que tienen la misma facilidad para engordar —pellizcó la barriga de su hermanito menor—. ¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido al no encontrar nada. El otro rio con diversión.

—Las cosas cambian.

—No lo creo —entornó los ojos—. ¿Cuántas horas vas al gimnasio?

—Oh, cállate.

Ambos se rieron ampliamente por un buen rato hasta que el tema de conversación continuó, hablaban largo y tendido sobre cosas triviales. El tiempo se les pasó volando. Aleksi terminó de trenzar todo el cabello del lado izquierdo de su hermano y bostezó con sueño mientras platicaban sobre algo sin sentido. Poco a poco el menor se fue recargando más contra su hermano. El sueño lo estaba venciendo, llegó a un punto en el que ya no escuchaba lo que le decían, sus párpados pesaban y los ojos ya se le iban hacia atrás.

—Y es por eso que el pan es bueno en la dieta de todo ser humano, en especial cuando te haces un sándwich de carne de zombie, es lo mejor ¿verdad?

—Uhm... sí.

—No me estás poniendo atención, Aleksi Dimitri Nikiforov —aguantó la risa al ver que ya ni siquiera abría los ojos. Estaba acomodado en el espacio entre su brazo y su tórax.

—Sí... —se relajó entre los brazos de su hermano, sintiendo cómo acariciaba su cuero cabelludo, tal como cuando eran unos niños indefensos. Eso lo hizo caer rendido.

Viktor soltó un suspiro lleno de comodidad. Si el psiquiatra lo viera en estos momentos le diagnosticaría locura severa, esquizofrenia o cualquier padecimiento mental de los más extraños y difíciles de curar. Y es que de un día a otro pasó de una depresión profunda a la alegría. ¿Cómo fue esto? Fácil: saber que Yuuri lo seguía amando, saber que estuvo cuidando de él todo ese mes ¡El simple hecho de ver esas fotos y videos hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que sus ganas de vivir regresaran! Definitivamente eso fue como una inyección de vida a su sistema.

Bajó la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro durmiente de su querido hermano, en verdad lo amaba mucho, era su única familia y alguien muy importante para él. Lo había cuidado desde pequeños, pues su padre se desentendió de ambos desde el momento en que murió su madre. Yakov estuvo al pendiente de ambos, pero Dimitri Nikiforov no le permitía acercarse mucho debido a que ÉL era el padre. Desde el fallecimiento de su esposa se volvió un hombre frío e insensible y despreciaba a su hijo mayor por tener un increíble parecido con el físico de su madre, lo que le hacía recordarla día tras día.

Habían vivido muchas cosas los dos juntos, habían superado dolores muy grandes en la vida. Viktor lo protegió todo el tiempo y cuando empezó a ganar dinero gracias al patinaje, intentó irse de casa por segunda vez, lo cual fue inútil, pues no quería irse sin su hermano, así que decidió quedarse a vivir un infierno en esa casa sólo por no dejar sólo a su hermanito. Debía esperar a que fuera mayor de edad para poder sacarlo de casa y vivir juntos, pero ese tiempo nunca llegó, pues Dimitri mandó a su hijo menor a un internado lejos de casa. Pasaron demasiados años separados y ahora tenían la oportunidad de recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

Muy pronto él también cayó rendido al sueño. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana era su nana para dormir, siempre ese sonido lo relajaba en medidas inexplicables. Así los hermanos Nikiforov disfrutaron de una merecida siesta.

Aleksi despertó cuando escuchó una risa cantarina retumbar contra su oído. Abrió los ojos para hallarse a sí mismo con la cabeza recargada contra el pecho de su hermano, en el costado de éste, por eso su risa se escuchó retumbante y grave. No entendía la gracia, así que se talló un ojo y enfocó mejor su mirada, sólo para toparse con cinco pares de ojos fijos en él y en su hermano.

Yakov, Lilia, Yuri, Otabek e Irina los miraban con diversión.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —se burló Yakov—. Pero Aleksi, hombre, ya estás grandecito como para dormir abrazado a tu hermano.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, casi le salía humo por éstas. Dio un brinco tan súpitamente que terminó en el frío suelo, haciendo que el resto se riera. Ninguno nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado como ahora.

—¿Y qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello, viejo?

El aludido mostró una linda sonrisa, humanamente imposible, con forma de corazón.

—Aleksi me peinó.

Yakov bufó.

—Parecen un par de hermanitas —se burló el mayor.

—¡Oye! —Aleksi se puso de pie y lo encaró, pero se sonrojó aún más cuando todos volvieron a reír.

—Arreglaron sus diferencias, me alegra ver eso —agregó Irina con una sonrisa nostálgica. Sabía lo mucho que esos hermanos se amaban.

El clima del día contrastaba mucho con los ánimos que había dentro de esa habitación de hospital. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas iban aparentemente bien.

Esa noche Viktor mandó a todos a descansar sus casas, no permitió que se quedaran a cuidarlo por más tiempo. Su médico le dijo que saldría en un par de días, ya estaba muy bien, podía caminar, que era lo más importante, además de que ya no quería ser una carga. Intentó dormir después de que todos se fueron a descansar, pero le fue imposible, no dejaba de pensar en Yuuri. Ese día lo había visto en muchas partes, en la televisión, en fotos, en videos, y no podía sacárselo de la mente, y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo. Le encantaba cómo se veía, más seguro de sí mismo, más maduro y su cuerpo... dios, se veía tan bien físicamente. Sin mencionar que se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello ¡Eso lo volvió loco!

Durante esos pocos días que le restaban de estadía en el hospital, caminó todo lo que sus músculos le permitieron. Se fue recuperando muy rápido, después de todo estuvo sedado un mes, su cuerpo tuvo el tiempo necesario para sanar, ahora sólo le quedaba acostumbrarlo al movimiento nuevamente. Su espalda seguía doliendo cuando se esforzaba de más, eso lo frustró un poco e incrementó el odio hacia su padre, pero no se dio por vencido, tenía un objetivo fijo en mente.

Cuando salió del hospital fue bajo la estricta condición de que estaría en cama un par de días más antes de que intentara seguir con su rutina diaria. Aleksi prometió tenerlo bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Al fin en casa —soltó un largo y pesado suspiro al verse de nuevo en su entorno natural.

—Ahora a la cama —afirmó el agarre en la cintura de su hermano mayor y lo hizo pasar de nuevo el brazo por sus hombros para darle mejor apoyo. Se había ofrecido a cargarlo, pero el otro se negó rotundamente.

—No, estoy fastidiado de la cama —refunfuñó al ver que lo dirigía a su cuarto.

—Bueno, al sillón.

—¿Por qué no cocinamos algo?

—No te dejaré acercarte a la cocina, conozco tus antecedentes.

—Pero Irina me enseñó a cocinar un poco.

—No me interesa, no pondrás un pie ahí, quiero seguir vivo.

—Dramático.

—¿Y de quién lo aprendí?

—Me siento orgulloso de ello.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Aleksi dejó a su hermano en el sofá y fue a abrir, sólo para ser tumbado al piso por un enorme caniche, quien se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su amo, luego ingresó al departamento en busca de Vitya y a penas lo encontró, se le echó encima en el sillón. Viktor lo recibió gustoso y hasta se le asomaron un par de lágrimas llenas de sentimiento. Había extrañado mucho a su mascota y al parecer el can hizo lo mismo.

—Había estado muy triste, hasta ahora —dijo Irina mientras le tendía una mano a Aleksi para que se levantara.

 **> >><<<**

—No pensé que fueras a aceptar esa entrevista.

—Y no debí hacerlo —suspiró—. Me arrepentí luego de escuchar la primera pregunta, pero Minako-sensei dijo que sería buena idea para informar al mundo que volvería a patinar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... dudo lograrlo. Mira la fecha que es y aún no me opero, no puedo seguir sin entrenar —espetó con frustración.

—Pero el doctor volverá a principios de mayo ¿O no?

—Sí...

—Y no puedes echarte para atrás, ya diseñamos tus coreografías ¡Ambas! Y la música que elegiste es hermosa, aunque sigo pensando que debiste de haber elegido algunas de las que tú mismo compusiste.

Yuuri soltó una risa seca.

—Esas canciones nunca llegarán a oídos de nadie.

—¿Por qué no? Anda, muéstramelas.

—No puedo —su mirada se entristeció tanto que el otro no se animó a hacerle ninguna pregunta más. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, escuchando la música de fondo y sintiendo el fresco del lugar.

—Yuuri-kun ¿Qué te pasa? —se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro, el pelinegro se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Nada —permaneció inclinado hacia delante, apoyándose con sus brazos en la barra, mirando a la gente patinar en el Ice Castle.

—¿Estás pensando en Victoria? ¿En... en tu hija?

—Minami —suspiró—. No quiero hablar de ello —dejó de apoyarse en la barra que separaba la pista del resto del lugar y miró a su amigo, arrepintiéndose de haber sido rudo con él—. Lo siento, sé que también te dolió su muerte —apretó los puños—. Dejemos ese tema por la paz y ve a practicar. Aprovecha que tú sí puedes hacerlo.

El aludido sólo asintió y se metió a la pista, sintiéndose un poco mal por traerle tristes recuerdos. Y sin dejar de pensar en ello llevó a cabo su rutina, alcanzando casi la perfección. Yuuri lo miró en todo momento con sus enormes lentes de aumento y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Aún tenía ciertos aspectos qué mejorar, pero había logrado superarse a sí mismo en ese tiempo en el que ambos habían estado practicando. Debido a que Katsuki no podía practicar por indicaciones del médico, se dedicó a instruir a su amigo, a ver su rutina y corregirle los fallos que notaba. A cambio, Minami se ofrecía a interpretar la secuencia de pasos que Yuuri diseñó para su propio programa, así el mayor podía darse una idea de cómo se vería su propia rutina. En pocas palabras, Minami fue su modelo de pasos.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —se deslizó apresurado a la orilla, justo donde estaba el pelinegro—. ¡¿Cómo lo hice?! —preguntó animado y con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

—Estuviste increíble —esbozó media sonrisa, pero eso fue suficiente para que el rubio se exaltara y brincara de emoción.

—Pero no tanto como lo estarás tú. En cambio yo... aún no sé si debo participar en el GP de este año.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Mi entrenadora se va a tomar un descanso por su embarazo y me refirió con un amigo suyo, pero —frunció los labios—. No me gusta, ni siquiera me corrige. Siempre me dice "Está bien" ¡Aun cuando me equivoco! —se exaltó un poco, estaba enojado.

—¿Y por qué no eliges a alguien más?

—Buena idea —sólo estaba esperando a que le dijera eso—. ¿Puedes ser mi entrenador?

—¡¿Qué?! N-no, Minami, yo no sé ser entrenador.

—Tú hiciste que lograra hacer mi rutina casi a la perfección, no me digas que no eres buen entrenador —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y lo miró con una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Minami, no sé si...

—¡Sí es una buena idea!

—Pero también voy a participar, no puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—No hay ninguna regla que lo impida —sacó su móvil y le mostró el reglamento que se había descargado.

—Espera, ahora que lo pienso... ni siquiera sé si yo pueda participar.

—Oh vamos, ya te dije que te recuperarás rápido luego de la cirugía y...

—No, no es eso. Minami, ni si quiera tengo entrenador.

—Oh... tienes razón —se llevó una mano al mentón—. ¡Dile a Minako-sensei!

—Pero ella es...

—¡No importa! Ella puede serlo.

 **> >><<<**

Se tumbó en la cama luego de pasar toda la mañana entrenando con Minami. Extrañaba el hielo, patinar, hacer ejercicio, moverse. En esas condiciones no hacía nada de nada y ya se estaba desesperando mucho. Faltaba un par de semanas para que el médico llegara y lo operara, pero se le hacía eterno. Las competencias para el Grand Prix no tardarían en comenzar, pues muy pronto harían las asignaciones, bueno, aún faltaban meses, pero Yuuri ya lo sentía muy cerca. Mientras tanto, tenía que ocupar su mente en otra cosa, algo que no requiriera mucho de su vista.

Agradecía al cielo que durante la entrevista no se dieran cuenta de su casi ceguera. Fue difícil disimularlo. Tuvo que ponerse sus gruesos lentes con mucho aumento, afortunadamente no le preguntaron por ellos.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se giró hasta quedar de costado, con la cara hacia la pared. Hacía calor a pesar de que la primavera recién había comenzado. Afuera el clima era agradable a excepción del intenso sol, pero fuera de eso el día estaba muy lindo, el aire mecía las copas de los árboles de cerezo, causando una lluvia de pétalos rosas. Yuuri no soportaba ver aquello, le recordaba demasiado a la noche romántica que Viktor había preparado con mucho esmero para los dos. Lo recordaba y su corazón dolía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave vaivén del colgante musical afuera de su ventana. Se mecía suavemente, creando sonidos agradables, relajantes y muy suaves.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron más grandes de lo normal. Se incorporó de un salto de la cama, abrió su armario y buscó un estuche muy largo, de ahí sacó su amado teclado. No lo pensó dos veces antes de instalarlo y conectarlo a la corriente, notando con felicidad que funcionaba a la perfección a pesar de los años que tenía de no usarlo. Posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las teclas y sintió un agradable calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Cuando tocó el primer acorde que se le vino a la mente sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Vaya, cuánto había extrañado tocar el piano, ya había olvidado las múltiples sensaciones y emociones que le provocaba. Decidió no pensar en nada, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y así sus dedos bailaron a un compás suave y armónico, formando una melodía cargada de emociones.

El tiempo se fue volando, sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, tampoco se había percatado de que su familia se había quedado un rato en el pasillo, escuchándolo tocar. Felices de que retomara su gusto por el piano. Mari permaneció ahí, dejando sus obligaciones en el onsen para después. Por el momento sólo le importaba sentarse y escuchar a su hermano. No se lo había dicho nunca, pero amaba escucharlo crear música, justo como en esos momentos. Se quedó ahí por más de dos horas, sentada en el corredor, con su espalda recargada contra la puerta de su hermano, disfrutando y fumándose un cigarrillo.

Yuuri permaneció tocando sin parar hasta entrada la madrugada. Había tenido un momento de inspiración que no dejó pasar. Su familia pareció notarlo al escuchar que no dejó de tocar en toda la tarde y noche, así que no lo interrumpieron. Estaba amaneciendo cuando el pelinegro suspiró satisfecho.

En el piso, alrededor de él, había un montón de hojas tiradas, algunas rotas, otras hechas bolas y la mayoría de ellas completamente rayadas. Frente a él, sobre el atril, se encontraban las buenas y definitivas, las partituras resultantes de la súpita inspiración que lo invadió. Sonrió con satisfacción y se pasó el brazo por la frente, quitándose el sudor que ya la adornaba. Se había concentrado tanto en eso que ni siquiera se molestó en encender el abanico o abrir ventanas. Estiró sus dedos y sin importar la hora tocó por última vez su hermosa obra recién salida del horno, había encendido un micrófono especial que tenía para esos casos y grabó la canción. La interpretó con un sentimiento profundo, con la intensidad únicamente comparable con su amor hacia Viktor. Sí, él había sido el causante de esa canción. Yuuri se había reencontrado con su escape emocional, pues no sólo lo era el hielo, ya le había quedado claro. En esa melodía había demasiados sentimientos, describía a la perfección su sentir.

A pesar de la hora que era, encendió su laptop y editó un poco la grabación. Enseguida entró a una cuenta anónima que tenía en YouTube y subió el audio. Cuando terminó se fue a acostar con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando sus labios. Esa canción era tan especial que quiso compartirla con el mundo, sin que supieran quién era el autor, simplemente creyó que unos sentimientos así no deberían de ser guardados para uno mismo, debían expresarse y ser compartidos.

La canción se llamó "Grand Valse Brillante" y en la descripción puso: **_"Añoranza, desesperación por alcanzar lo que más anhelas y la frustración de no lograrlo. De pronto encuentras una manera y estás muy cerca, casi puedes tocarlo con las puntas de tus dedos, pero de nuevo se aleja, se va lejos y no puedes alcanzarlo. El amor se va, dejándote solo e indefenso. Vagas por el mundo, buscando una salida, tratando de encontrar sentido a la vida, hasta que de nuevo el destino te presenta al amor y está más cerca que nunca. Corres, corres desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlo, pero tropiezas. No importa, te levantas y sigues tras él, hasta que finalmente tus dedos hacen contacto con él. En esta ocasión el amor no se va, se queda contigo y tú dejas de perseguirlo porque estás seguro de que permanecerá a tu lado. Entrelazas tus dedos con los de él y ahora caminan juntos hacia adelante. La vida es bella nuevamente, hay color alrededor; todo tiene un sabor diferente, más agradable, más cálido, más intenso."_** Sus dedos lo habían escrito sin parar, como si tuvieran vida propia, tal como le sucedió al componerla.

Nunca imaginó que su creación se haría tan famosa en pocas horas. Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, refunfuñó malhumorado al notar que su vista había disminuido considerablemente, quizás por todas las emociones que experimentó ayer al componer, por el esfuerzo que hizo con las partituras, o quizás por haberse desvelado tanto. En fin, tomó sus ya casi inútiles anteojos y miró aquello que lo despertó. Era su celular, sonando con insistencia una y otra vez. No era una llamada ni mensajes, eran cientos y cientos de notificaciones de su cuenta anónima de YouTube. El video que subió anoche tenía ya más de cincuenta mil visitas (Muchísimo para tratarse de unas horas) y cientos de comentarios donde la gente lo felicitaba por tan bella canción y otros preguntándole por el compositor de ésta. Yuuri se limitó a leerlos y no responder ninguno, bastaba con haberla compartido, sólo eso.

 **> >><<<**

Los dos estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la cama, ambos enfundados en sus más cómodas pijamas, con el cabello muy revuelto y un cómodo Makkachin abarracando gran parte del colchón para él solito. Ambos hermanos veían televisión mientras comían cereal con leche, como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa bella atmósfera se vio interrumpida por el timbre del departamento. Aleksi se incorporó para ir a abrir, pero nunca esperó toparse con ese desconocido frente a él. Un hombre demasiado apuesto, quien lo miró de arriba abajo y con emoción gritó:

—¡Viktor! —exclamó con un acento francés un poco marcado—. ¡¿Desde cuándo te pintaste el cabello de color negro?! Te va bien, te quita al menos unos cinco años de edad. ¡Vaya! Creciste mucho, estás más alto que yo —lo miró de más cerca, intimidándolo un poco—. Espera... tú no eres Viktor.

El aludido empezó a tener un tic en la ceja derecha.

—Es mi hermanito —dijo una cabeza asomándose desde el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones—. ¡Christophe! —se emocionó mucho al verlo ahí.

—Ya entiendo por qué se ve más joven —miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara—. Vaya, sí que se parecen mucho —le pellizcó una mejilla y se adentró al departamento—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Ya estás adentro —se burló el ruso mayor, pero muy gustoso por su visita—. Vamos, toma asiento, estás en tu casa.

Aleksi se quedó parado donde estaba, aterrorizado por la manera en que lo miró el rubio. ¿A caso todos los amigos de su hermano eran así de raritos?

—Viktor, deberías de estar acostado —le regañó su hermano, cerrando la puerta principal y caminando hacia él para ayudarle a caminar, sorprendiéndose al ver que realmente no ocupaba mucha ayuda.

—Y antes me regañabas porque no quería levantarme ¿Quién te entiende? —refunfuñó y el suizo soltó una sonora carcajada.

—En verdad estoy sorprendido. Me dijiste que tenías un hermano, pero nunca imaginé que se parecieran tanto, es como verte discutir contigo mismo, pero en otros colores.

—¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó, orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Aunque, déjame decirte que te ves muy desmejorado. Supe que tuviste un accidente, pero nunca imaginé que te afectara tanto. Mírate, estás en los huesos.

—No es para tanto —se incomodó.

—¡Es lo que yo le digo! —exclamó Aleksi—. Tiene que comer más.

—Estoy comiendo —refunfuñó.

—No lo suficiente.

Chris miraba la discusión en silencio, analizando a su mejor amigo. Sí, estaba muy cambiado, para empezar se había dejado crecer el cabello nuevamente, y se vería igual de apuesto que antes si no estuviera tan delgado y demacrado. Finalmente se sentaron en la sala y luego de que el suizo sacara un par de cosas de su maleta, como por ejemplo una caja de chocolates exquisitos traídos desde la ciudad natal del rubio y un par de botellas de Kirsch, ese licor de cereza que a Viktor tanto le gustaba y que sólo conseguía en Suiza o Alemania.

—Amazing! —se emocionó y tomó ambas botellas con adoración, casi le salían lagrimitas de felicidad.

—Sabía que te gustarían. Eres todo un alcohólico.

—¿Es Kirsch? —preguntó Aleksi con curiosidad, y cuando Viktor asintió enérgicamente se las arrebató con brusquedad—. Esto quedará confiscado bajo llave por algún tiempo —lo miró de mala manera y se fue de ahí, dejándolos solos unos momentos antes de volver con un par de tazas de café. Enseguida se despidió cortésmente del invitado y se fue a bañar porque tenía que salir a hacer unas vueltas además de sacar a pasear al can.

—¿No puedes beber? —preguntó Chris con media sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—No es eso —suspiró—. El año pasado tuve un incidente con el alcohol.

—No me digas que te volviste alcohólico de verdad —preguntó entre risas, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver cómo su amigo asentía seriamente—. Oh, vaya. Bueno, puedes comerte los chocolates, al menos te harán engordar.

Viktor rio.

—Gracias —miró a su amigo y le sonrió con sinceridad, lo había extrañado bastante y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

—Quise venir antes —murmuró levemente luego de un rato, ya casi se terminaba su taza de té—. Pero no podía deslindarme de mis nuevas responsabilidades.

—¿Responsabilidades? ¿Tú? —se burló un poco. Chris se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

—Para que lo sepas, me acabo de retirar del patinaje, este año haré mi aparición estelar como entrenador.

El ruso escupió todo el café sobre la mesita del centro y enseguida se carcajeó a lo grande. Esto no le causó mucha gracia a su amigo.

—¡¿Entrenador?! —rio—. Sólo lograrás pervertir a tus alumnos —se limpió una lagrimita escurridiza debido a la risa.

—¡¡Oye!! —se ofendió y se cruzó de brazos—. Al menos tengo una idea de cómo ser entrenador, en cambio tú... —calló abruptamente al notar que comenzaba a pisar un terreno inestable y peligroso, pues el ruso dejó de reír al instante y su semblante se ensombreció un tanto.

—Lo siento —sonrió un poco—. Sólo estaba bromeando, me tomó por sorpresa lo de tu retiro, no creí que lo hicieras tan pronto —el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cómo estás?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

El suizo lo miró fijamente, no era necesario que se lo repitiera. Viktor suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, eso creo. Trato de recuperarme tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Viste a Yuuri en televisión —no fue una pregunta.

—Sí ¿Tú también? —se le iluminaron los ojos—. Está tan cambiado, se ve muy.... Muy...

—Ey, tranquilo, no quiero que te vengas sólo de imaginártelo.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario y contraatacó de inmediato.

—¡El de las venidas eres tú! No digas estupideces.

Soltaron una carcajada que se pudo escuchar casi en todo el edificio. A partir de ese momento Viktor no paró de hablar sobre su amado. Yuuri esto, Yuuri aquello. Chris se limitó a escucharlo palabra por palabra, riendo de vez en vez al ver cómo su amigo seguía loco por Katsuki.

—Veo que tu embobamiento por él permanece intacto.

—Y me temo que con él sea diferente. Sé que aún siente algo por mí, pero lo he notado raro, siento que... siento que hay algo más, no es el mismo Yuuri de antes, además, está su tema para este año: "Fortaleza" ¿Por qué eligió eso? Es decir, Yuuri no elige sus temas a la ligera, siempre lo hace según sus sentimientos.

—Tienes razón —se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

—Eso me hace pensar cosas muy feas —bajó la mirada, observando fijamente la taza de café entre sus manos y sintiendo cómo un mechón de su largo cabello se desacomodaba hasta colgar frente a su rostro—. Seguro pasó por un proceso muy largo de recuperación. No debió ser fácil, mucho menos que su rehabilitadora muriera. Ha de estar pasándola verdaderamente mal. Me hubiera gustado estar a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, pero... quizás no habría evolucionado tan bien como lo hizo, creo que estar alejado de mí le hizo bien.

—Hey, no te deprimas —abandonó el sillón individual en el que estaba y se sentó ahora junto a Viktor, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas. En ese momento se percató de algo muy curioso, su amigo no era de usar brazaletes ni pulseras de ese tipo tan corriente y simple—. ¿Y esa cosa?

El aludido miró lo que señalaba y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Entonces procedió a explicarle muchas cosas. Le abrió su corazón a su mejor amigo y sacó todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro. Le habló de todo, absolutamente todo, incluso de su incidente con el Valium. Chris era su amigo, podía ayudarlo a salir adelante. El suizo se sorprendió bastante, pero lo comprendió y le dio todo su apoyo incondicional.

—Eres el tipo más cursi que he conocido —se burló.

Viktor se limpió una lágrima mientras sonreía. Desahogarse así ayudaba bastante.

—Y dime ¿Cuál es tu plan de reconquista?

—¿Eh?

—Si quieres que te ayude tienes que decírmelo.

El ruso sonrió ampliamente y más lágrimas se amontonaron en sus orbes azules.

 **> >><<<**

Llegó al departamento de Viktor en un par de minutos, sólo tomó el elevador hacia el piso de arriba, tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abriera, pero ese momento tardó mucho en llegar, tanto que comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Viktor? —llamó en voz alta, enseguida escuchó ruido detrás de la puerta y se extrañó aún más—. Vik... —no terminó de pronunciar su nombre, pues éste le abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué te pasó? —se asombró mucho al verlo agitado y sudando.

—Hola Irina —saludó con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y fingida—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Qué hacías? —lo miró raro.

—Nada —sonrió.

—Estás sudando.

—Hace calor.

—Mentiroso. ¿Qué demonios hacías?

—¡Nada!

—Vine a ver como estabas y a invitarte un té en mi casa, pero creo que volveré después y...

—Si quieres pasa —la invitó al recordar que tenía una charla pendiente con ella—. Sólo me ducharé rápidamente mientras el agua se calienta y tomaremos té juntos ¿Te parece?

—Uhmm, sí —entró, no muy convencida. Ella caminó hacia la sala mientras que el ruso se dirigió al baño con prisa. En todo momento no le despegó la vista de encima, sorprendiéndose al notar cómo caminaba sin ningún problema, como si jamás se hubiera lesionado la cadera y la columna con tal gravedad. Claro, había que considerar que estuvo un mes inconsciente para que la recuperación fuese total, pero eso no le quitaba lo sorprendente al asunto.

Cuando Viktor volvió, Irina sonrió traviesamente al ver que ni siquiera se había secado el cabello, pues de éste escurrían chorros de agua, y su cuerpo seguía mojado, se le notaba por encima de la ropa.

—Tonto, vas a pescar un resfriado —le quitó la toalla que traía en mano y comenzó a secar su cabello después de sentarlo en el sillón.

—¡Oye! No tienes que ser tan ruda —se quejó cuando ésta se lo secaba con fuerza, sin darse cuenta.

—Oh, lo siento —rio con diversión.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que la chica que patinaba con Yuuri en el video era tu prima Victoria?

—Porque al igual que tú, yo no la reconocí —respondió al instante. Respuesta muy válida y certera.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —rio un poco—. Cuando fui a visitarla me sorprendí por su cambio.

—¿Cuándo la visitaste? —se sorprendió.

—Poco después de que te sedaran. Ella me llamó pidiendo ayuda —suspiró—. Nunca imaginé que me necesitaría para sobrellevar su embarazo.

Demonios. Habló de más.

—¡¿Estaba embarazada?! Pero... ella nunca se casó ¿Cierto? —se giró para ver la expresión de Irina a sus espaldas. La pobre estaba pálida.

—Ella... no, no estaba casada.

—¿Y su novio? ¿Nunca le dijo?

—No tenía novio. Ella... —no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara sospechoso—... ella se acostó con el chico al que amaba y terminó embarazada, pero no se lo dijo porque ese chico ya amaba a alguien más.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Murió.

—Oh por Dios. El chico debería de saber que perdió a un hijo.

—¿Para qué? Sólo le traería dolor y sufrimiento, es mejor que no lo sepa, total, ya no hay forma de remediar ese hecho.

—No, pero era el padre, tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.

—Sí lo sabe —soltó en un suspiro—. Pero sigo creyendo que hubiese sido mejor que no lo supiera, quizás le afectó de más.

—Qué bueno que lo supo. Eso era lo correcto.

La pelirroja palideció ante esas palabras. Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato mientras terminaba de secar el cabello platinado hasta que algo se le vino a la mente para romper esa atmósfera incómoda.

—¿Dónde está Aleksi?

—Sacó a pasear a Makkachin. El pobre quiere salir a diario, imagino que estuvo encerrado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pobre Makkachin.

—No, me refiero a mi hermano.

Ambos rieron y la conversación se tornó un poco más amena.

 **> >><<<**

—Ya llegué —le quitó la correa a Makkachin y la puso en el colgante de llaves. El can corrió como desquiciado rumbo al cuarto de su amo y se subió a la cama, acostándose a su lado—. ¿Viktor? —preguntó en voz baja al asomarse a la recámara. Soltó una risilla traviesa cuando vio a su hermano derretido cómodamente entre el tumulto de cobijas y mantas de la enorme cama. El leve ronquidito que emitía era prueba suficiente de que estaba durmiendo. Viktor no era de los que solían tomar siestas vespertinas, por eso Aleksi se extrañó un poco, pero no le quedó de otra más que rodar los ojos y murmurar un leve "Viejos".

Se fue directo a la lavandería y aprovechó para meter una carga de ropa a la lavadora. Se extrañó al ver que había ropa deportiva usada, ropa deportiva de su hermano. No entendió el motivo y tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

A finales de abril, Aleksi se despidió de todos y regresó a casa, no sin antes disculparse nuevamente por las mentiras que dijo. Prometió volver muy pronto y permanecer en contacto diario con ellos, en especial con Viktor. Le pidió que le avisara cualquier noticia que tuviera sobre Yuuri, pero no se atrevió a decir que, de ser necesario, viajaría rumbo a Japón en busca de Katsuki sólo para hacerlo entrar en razón y que volviera a ver a su hermano.

Era un hecho: los hermanos Nikiforov no volverían a separarse por mucho tiempo. Además, Aleksi quería presentarle a su prometida.

 **> >><<<**

Se miró al espejo una vez más, indeciso sobre si debía usar corbata o no. Traía puesto un elegante traje de gala, pero se le hacía demasiado formal para una graduación de preparatoria. Sabía que era importante y blah blah blah. Su abuelo estaba muy emocionado por ello debido a que terminó antes de lo esperado a pesar de haberse atrasado un poco, y ahora sería todo un universitario, por eso la graduación era muy importante para el señor Nikolai, pero Yurio no pensaba lo mismo. Nunca le gustaron los eventos sociales, mucho menos los bailes de graduación, en el de secundaria fue solo y se aburrió horrores.

De pronto su teléfono vibró, lo desbloqueó y leyó el mensaje de Otabek:

_"Mira por tu ventana"_

El rubio alzó una ceja sin entender del todo. Abrió su ventana y...

—¿¡Qué?!

Afuera en la acera estaba su novio montado en su motocicleta, esa que le traía buenos recuerdos.

—¿Estás listo? Ya sal.

—¡Ahora bajo! —cerró la ventana, tomó su celular y se miró una última vez al espejo de cuerpo completo. Sonrió al verse satisfecho con la hora entera que pasó recogiendo su cabello. Lo había atado en una simple coleta, pero se había esmerado mucho en que diera un aspecto desenfadado y simple. Desechó la idea de ponerse corbata y salió así, con su traje negro y camisa impecablemente blanca y unos zapatos negros de vestir muy a la moda.

El abuelo Nikolai ya se había adelantado al evento a sabiendas de que el novio de su nieto se encargaría de llevarlo más tarde.

A penas puso un pie fuera de casa, sintió la penetrante mirada de Otabek sobre él. El kazajo lo miraba de arriba abajo sin disimulo y eso hizo que el rubio no pudiera contener una leve sonrisilla de satisfacción.

—Yura.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

—Te ves increíble —dijo con un tono serio como de costumbre, pero sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un lindo sonrojo. Eso fue suficiente para que el corazón del ruso diera un vuelco de emoción. Se emocionó más al verlo con detenimiento y notar lo apuesto que él también iba, demasiado guapo incluso para su propia seguridad.

—T-tú también te ves genial —no le permitió ver su sonrojo, se subió a la moto tras él y escondió la cara en su espalda, recibiendo de golpe el olor de su deliciosa loción. Su outfit era elegante, sin perder ese toque tan característico en él, pues iba de traje negro, como Yurio, pero en vez de zapato formal llevaba un par de zapato-botin "formal" los cuales le iban increíblemente bien.

—Hey, espera —se giró para verlo, pero el otro no le dejó verle la cara.

—Enciende la moto, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

—No —soltó una risilla que hizo que el otro lo mirara, pues esas risillas las soltaba muy esporádicamente—. Antes quiero darte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El kazajo se bajó de la moto y se volvió a montar, dándole la espalda al manubrio para quedar frente a frente con su novio, quien lo miraba expectante, notando que el moreno metía la mano al interior del saco del traje sólo para sacar una cadena plateada y delicada, de la cual colgaba un hermoso anillo del mismo color.

—Es por más de un motivo —lo mantuvo colgando de sus manos, entre su cuerpo y el del rubio, quien miraba el obsequio con adoración—. Es por tu gradación y el esfuerzo que has puesto en terminar la preparatoria, es por tu cumpleaños diecisiete, pero en especial es porque te quiero y deseo demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos y no un juego. Falta un año más para que podamos llevar nuestra relación a algo más, así que te doy este anillo en muestra de mi compromiso hacia ti. Por lo pronto llévalo en la cadena, más adelante... —desvió la mirada, un poco azorado por todo el palabrerío que estaba soltando, después de todo no era un hombre de muchas palabras, menos si eran palabras cursis—...lo podrás llevar en el dedo.

—¿En qué dedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y esperanzada.

—En el anular, obviamente.

Yurio casi gritó de emoción, pero se contuvo y miró con impaciencia la cadena, ya deseaba usar ese anillo en el dedo.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras le ponía la cadena delicadamente al cuello.

—Yo ya tengo el mío —sacó una cadena idéntica que traía bien escondida bajo la camisa. El rubio de inmediato pasó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la cadena y el anillo de Otabek, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo en la otra mano. Eran anillos a juego.

—Son perfectos —murmuró aún asombrado—. Muchas gracias —se avergonzó un poco, bajó el rostro hacia el piso, odiaba sonrojarse, y más odiaba que el rojo contrastara tanto con su pálida piel.

De pronto sintió una mano pesada sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello, revolviendo el peinado que le llevó una-hora-hacer.

—¡Otabek! —se quejó.

El aludido parpadeó confundido y un tanto asustado.

—¡Me despeinaste! —trató de acomodarse el cabello nuevamente, en realidad se veía igual de hermoso ante los ojos de su novio—. Voy a tener que... —fue interrumpido súpitamente por unos suaves y deliciosos labios sobre los suyos. Había asaltado su boca con destreza y habilidad. No pasó ni un segundo para que se le olvidara por completo el asunto de su peinado. Ahora estaba más concentrado en poder corresponder correctamente esa caricia. Subió sus manos hasta descansarlas en la nuca de su pareja, quien lo tomó de la cintura con posesión, acercándolo todo lo posible a él.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos, con la respiración irregular y sus rostros adorablemente sonrojados.

—Eres un tramposo —se quejó el rubio.

—Lo soy.

Yurio bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de su novio y miró con asombro que dentro del anillo decía "Yuri P."

—¡Dice mi nombre! —exclamó efusivamente, sin poder contener su alegría.

—Y el tuyo tiene el mío.

—Beka, estos anillos son de compromiso —murmuró, casi hiperventilando y sin dejar de ver el obsequio.

—Lo sé —murmuró entre risas traviesas al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acomodaba correctamente en la moto, listo para arrancar.

Esa noche fue muy especial. Estuvieron todos sus amigos más cercanos, sólo faltó Yuuri y el hermano de Viktor.

 **> >><<<**

Miró la hora en su celular y bostezó pesadamente antes de acariciar a su mascota y salir de la recámara dejándolo descansando solito en la amplia cama. Él se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una enorme taza de café para él y para su amigo, su querido cómplice, de quien recibió un WhatsApp repentinamente.

_"Ya estoy afuera, te espero en el auto"_

Viktor llenó su termo con café y el otro para su amigo. Tomó las llaves y salió después de ver la hora en el microondas: 2:30 a.m.

—Gracias Chris —dijo al subirse al auto en el asiento del copiloto y luego de darle el termo.

—Oh, café —sus ojos brillaron—. Es lo menos que me merezco.

—Ya sé, ya sé —rodó los ojos—. Pero tú te ofreciste a ayudarme, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias.

—Pero... ¿Crees que esto sea buena idea?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Estás consciente de tus actos?

—Sí.

—Saliste del hospital hace poco.

—Sí, después de haber estado sedado por un mes, vamos, ya estoy en perfectas condiciones.

El suizo suspiró y arrancó luego de darle un gran sorbo a su café.

—Más te vale que funcione tu plan.

—Tiene que hacerlo, sé que funcionará —sonrió con decisión, apretando las llaves dentro de un puño.

El auto rentado de Chris se perdió entre las calles de San Petersburgo. Esa noche fue la primera de muchas en las que ambos hicieron eso. O al menos hasta días después, cuando una noticia se esparció como pólvora por todos los medios posibles: "Yuuri Katsuki será intervenido quirúrgicamente de emergencia, al parecer una secuela de su antiguo accidente sigue haciendo mella en él"

Eso hizo que Viktor entrara en una verdadera crisis nerviosa, pues no especificaron qué tipo de cirugía. No pudo evitar pensar lo peor.

Cuando escuchó la noticia en la televisión estaba preparándose el desayuno. Esa madrugada no había salido con Chris, así que se había levantado un poco más tarde. Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana cuando se enteró y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para correr a su habitación y cambiarse. No hizo maleta y tampoco se preocupó por la comida que dejó a medias en su cocina, sólo tomó a Makkachin y bajó un piso para encontrarse con una somnolienta Irina que le abrió la puerta en pijama.

—¿Qué pasa? —bostezó, tallándose un ojo. Aún ni saludaba a Viktor cuando éste hizo que su mascota querida entrara al departamento de la pelirroja.

—Cuida de él, ahora mismo voy para Japón.

—¡¿EH?! ¿¡Pero por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —supuso que nada bueno había ocurrido, la expresión pálida y asustada de Viktor se lo indicaba con claridad.

—Es Yuuri, al parecer está grave y necesito estar a su lado, no puedo abandonarlo. No me importa lo que haya pasado, ni que se haya ido, mi lugar es a su lado —el teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo—. Cuida de Makkachin —se inclinó un poco y le dio un lindo beso de despedida al can, justo en su cabecita. El caniche se quedó muy triste, no le gustaba sentir a su amo tan angustiado.

—No te preocupes —no podía creerlo aún—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me haré cargo de este pequeñín.

Viktor asintió justo antes de responder su teléfono.

—¿Yurio? —murmuró, algo acelerado, él sólo quería correr hacia el aeropuerto cuanto antes.

— _¿Viste lo del cerdo?_

—Sí, me acabo de enterar, voy para el aeropuerto.

— _Yo también. Me abuelo me está llevando. Nos vemos en la sala B._

—Nos vemos —colgó y se fue luego de despedirse fugazmente de su amiga.

El rubio aprovechó que estaba de vacaciones y que además Otabek había regresado a Kazajistán hace apenas unos días, pues había iniciado clases en uno de sus últimos semestres de la universidad.

La compra del boleto fue casi exprés, afortunadamente alcanzaron asiento en el vuelo que estaba por salir rumbo a Nagasaki, tardarían nueve horas en llegar, sin mencionar las dos horas y media que harán en tren de ahí a Hasetsu. Ambos rusos estaban demasiado estresados y ansiosos por llegar. Habían intentado comunicarse desesperadamente con la familia, pero nadie les respondía los teléfonos. Eso sólo aumentaba su ansiedad.

 **> >><<<**

**_Viktor._ **

El tiempo que tardamos en llegar se me hizo infinito. Jamás lo había sentido tan largo y tedioso como ahora. No podía sentirme más preocupado y ansioso. Nadie nos respondía el teléfono y cuando llegamos a las aguas termales nos encontramos con el lugar cerrado. Eso sólo quería decir que toda la familia estaba en el hospital.

Yuri y yo nos dirigimos en taxi hacia el hospital donde mi Yuuri estuvo internado hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Lo habrían operado ya? ¿De qué lo habrán operado? ¿De su vista? Pero él me dijo que ya estaba bien de eso. Dios, no podía con esa incertidumbre.

Me bajé del taxi cuando éste aún no se detenía, saqué dinero de mi billetera y se lo extendí a Yurio para que él se encargara, mientras tanto yo corrí desesperadamente y con todas mis fuerzas hacia el interior del hospital. El corazón me latía con una fuerza increíble, como si fuera un ave atrapada en mi pecho. Corrí y corrí hasta encontrar la sala de espera que conocía ya muy bien Antes de acercarme lo suficiente para ser notado, observé que toda la familia estaba reunida, frente a ellos estaba el doctor Hanyu explicándoles algo.

Sentí un repentino alivio, al parecer había llegado a tiempo, la cirugía de mi Yuuri había terminado y ahora les daban la noticia de que todo había salido como lo esperaban. Aun así me sentí mal por no haber estado con él antes de que entrara al quirófano. Pero él se encontraba bien y eso era lo importante.

Con ese pensamiento traté de tranquilizar mi alocada respiración, y acercándome a paso titubeante, llegué lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las palabras del joven médico.

—No. No... No puede ser cierto ¡Eso no! —el grito desgarrador de Hiroko-san quebró el silencio de la sala, a su llanto le siguió el de Mari-neechan y el de Yuko.

Entonces lo comprendí. Todo era muy claro para mí, pero tan surrealista.

—¡¡NO!! ¡No puede ser! —exclamé con furia. Mi grito salió como un sollozo ahogado, como un quejido adolorido que quemaba mis entrañas—. ¡Yuuri no puede estar muerto!

**_Continuará..._ **

**_7/04/2017_ **


	19. Stalker

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**19**

**"Stalker"**

El sonido que indicaba poder quitarse el cinturón de seguridad sonó fuerte y claro, pero no fue suficiente para que Viktor saliera de su sueño.

—Hey, despierta —su tono fue suave y quedo, pero sus acciones fueron todo lo contrario, pues lo zarandeó con fuerza, logrando que el pobre se incorporara muy exaltado. Sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar, su respiración era errática y en acto reflejo se agarró fuertemente de lo primero que encontró: el brazo de Yurio.

—Muerto no... no puede estar muerto... no... —su pecho se movía frenéticamente debido a la respiración agitada. El rubio lo miró con detenimiento unos segundos, impactado por verlo tan asustado, no, estaba aterrado.

—Oye, tranquilo —puso una mano en su hombro, viendo cómo éste saltaba de espanto, sus ojos estaban mucho más grandes de lo normal y su respiración seguía siendo agitada.

—Yuuri murió ¡Él está muerto! Y-yo... no pude, él murió y él... él... Dios mío.

El rubio se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su compatriota, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos, aunque eso fue difícil, pues los ojos de Viktor miraban de un lado a otro con horror, estaba desesperado.

—Escúchame, viejo —su voz era pausada, segura y grave—. Mírame y escúchame: Tuviste una pesadilla, acabamos de aterrizar en Nagasaki y vamos a tomar el tren rumbo a Hasetsu, Yuuri va a estar bien, nada malo ha ocurrido. ¿Me escuchas? —se sintió mal por él cuando se percató de los temblores que atacaban su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, tuviste una pesadilla, vamos, ya reacciona —lo zarandeó un poco más y entonces el otro se espabiló y miró a su alrededor, comprobando las palabras de su amigo.

—Oh... sí, sí. Gracias —giró su rostro para ocultar y limpiar las lágrimas que salieron involuntarias mientras dormía.

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la estación de Hasetsu, donde Viktor se puso muy nervioso. No traían maletas, así que se movían libremente y con rapidez. Ninguno había externado su prisa por llegar, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, los dos casi corrían. Consiguieron un taxi y llegaron muy pronto al hospital central, donde Yuuri estaba.

Caminaron con desesperación disimulada hasta acercarse a la sala de espera que ambos conocían ya muy bien. Desde lejos observaron a los otros tres integrantes de la familia Katsuki.

—¿Qué te pasa? Vamos —lo jaló del brazo al notar que se detenía, mirando fijamente hacia la familia, estaban en un punto en el que no podían ser observados.

—No puedo... —la voz le tembló—. Es como en mi sueño, no, como en mi pesadilla —murmuró tembloroso al ver cómo el doctor se acercaba a la familia y hablaba con ellos. No se detuvo a ver cómo reaccionaban ellos, tampoco a comprobar que su pesadilla se hacía realidad. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió del hospital, no podía con tantas emociones acumuladas.

—Hey, ¿A dónde vas, viejo?

Tuvo que seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento, donde se quedó recargado de frente contra una pared, muy agitado y tembloroso. Yurio entendió el porqué de su actitud.

—Viktor —se abstuvo de poner una mano en su hombro—. Vayamos dentro. No hicimos este viaje en vano, vamos —finalmente lo jaló un poco, pero lo soltó al instante en que notó que se llevaba una mano al trasero, del lado derecho—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me duele un poco, es por el viaje, fue incómodo y estuve muchas horas sentado —suspiró y se dio media vuelta para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—No debimos hacer este viaje, aún no estas recuperado.

—No, en realidad estoy mucho mejor —sonrió levemente de lado y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Vas a entrar o no?

—Tengo miedo.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, no es verdad, fue sólo una pesadilla, supéralo.

Así pues, ambos entraron decididos al hospital, llegaron a la sala de espera y todos se llevaron una sorpresa tan enorme que no se lo creían. Hiroko no tardó en abrazar a Vitya con mucha fuerza y cariño antes de tupirlo con montones de preguntas sobre su salud y muchas cosas más. La familia estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo.

—¿Qué le pasó a Yuuri? ¿De qué lo operaron? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Tranquilo Vitya, él está bien. Lo operaron de sus ojos y todo salió muy bien, se está recuperando, el médico nos dijo que saldría en un par de días —se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de sonreírle y abrazarlo con fuerza—. Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo.

—¿No está molesta conmigo? —correspondió el abrazo hasta que ella se liberó.

—Los dos son mis hijos —su mirada entristeció al recordar ciertos asuntos—. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—Así es.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí en la sala de hospital. Yuuri despertó, pero no dejaron que Yurio ni Viktor entraran a verlo por el gran impacto que eso podría causarle y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que sufriera fuertes impresiones, por lo que Mari y Hiroko se ofrecieron a ir preparando el terreno para que no le cayera la noticia tan repentinamente.

—Mari-neechan, te llamé muchas veces, pero nunca respondiste —le dijo en tono ligero cuando al fin se encontraron los dos solos. Los señores Katsuki habían entrado a ver a Yuuri y Yurio fue en busca de algo para comer. Mientras tanto, ellos dos seguían en la sala de espera.

Mari suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo siento, estos últimos días han sido un poco difíciles. En realidad, las últimas semanas. Vi tus llamadas, pero no encontré el momento de responderte. Imaginé que me buscabas por la llamada que te hice y que no contestaste —alzó una ceja—. Quería decirte que fui yo quien le dio a Yuuri tu nuevo teléfono.

—Lo supuse —entristeció significativamente al recordar lo duro que fue con él en esa llamada.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, había tanto por decir, pero no sabían qué palabras usar.

Mari observó con cierta gracia cómo el otro repiqueteaba su pie derecho con impaciencia, mirando hacia el pasillo por donde se habían ido sus padres.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No estoy seguro —respondió luego de un rato—. Sólo escuché que Yuuri iba a ser intervenido y vine cuanto antes, él me dio a entender que su vista ya estaba sanada, por lo cual me asusté y creí que esta operación era algo más... algo delicado.

—A estas alturas ya no sé cómo está realmente la situación entre ambos, dejaste de hablarme y Yuuri hizo lo mismo con toda la familia. Pero hay algo que sé con certeza —tomó la mano del ruso, deteniendo su jugueteo nervioso con los dedos—. Él no ha dejado de amarte.

Los ojos azules del ruso se abrieron como platos. Su mundo se llenó de color al recibir tal confirmación de una fuente tan confiable. Sonrió levemente al sentir el apretón cariñoso en su mano. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mari se le adelantó.

—Pero ha decidido olvidarte. Viktor, mi hermano pasó por situaciones muy difíciles durante el tiempo en el que han estado separados, él ya no es el mismo. Escúchame bien, él te ama, pero no quiere hacerlo más. Así que sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, ten eso en mente —lo miró con preocupación—. Puedes decidir no hacer nada y permitir que te olvide, nadie te va a recriminar nada, pues estás en todo tu derecho luego de que él te abandonara de esa forma, pero si vas a intentarlo una vez más... —suspiró—. Vas a tener que ser muy paciente y persistente. Te voy a confesar algo.

El ruso asintió, sin soltar una palabra, estaba muy atento a lo que le fuera a decir.

—Cuando mi hermano te llamó fue meramente para reconciliarse contigo. Quería saber si aún estaba en tiempo de operarse y luego volver por ti. Y no sé qué le habrás dicho —lo miró feo, estrechando los ojos—. Pero luego de colgar se pasó toda una tarde en las aguas termales. Estaba muy deprimido.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber elegido ese preciso momento para decirle a Yuuri que debían "cerrar ciclos".

—No importa la decisión que tomes, después de todo es tu vida, pero piénsalo muy bien y decídete de una vez por todas: o continúas con Yuuri o te olvidas y te alejas definitivamente de él. Decisiones Viktor, aprende a tomar decisiones —estaba siendo muy ruda, se dio cuenta de ello cuando su querido ex cuñado bajó la mirada, entonces se sintió un poco culpable—. No te sientas mal, tuve la misma conversación con Yuuri, ya los regañé a ambos, así que mi trabajo aquí está hecho —se levantó del asiento y palmeó su espalda—. Vamos a comer algo, yo invito.

—Pero... ¿No quieres ver a Yuuri? Digo, tú sí puedes pasar a verlo —refunfuñó, a lo que Mari soltó una risita.

—Ya hombre, no seas sentido. Tómate esta noche para pensar en tus opciones, analízalas y cuando hayas tomado una decisión házmelo saber, entonces prepararé a Yuuri para tu regreso, si es que eso es lo que decides.

—Obviamente yo... —la otra lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Shh, te dije que lo pensaras primero. No acepto tu respuesta en este momento. Vamos —lo jaló de la mano y lo arrastró a la cafetería, donde ambos tomaron una charola y se pasaron por la barra de alimentos. Viktor había tomado sólo un sándwich, pero Mari fue traviesa y le echó todo lo habido y por haber en la bandeja.

—Mari-neechan —dijo en tono de puchero. La aludida se alegró al escuchar que la seguía llamando de esa manera a pesar de todo—. Es mucha comida.

—Según recuerdo, eras un pozo sin fondo que se comía cinco tazones de katsudon y todavía tenías espacio para sake y postre, y ahm... otros tipos de "postres" también.

Sorprendentemente el ruso se sonrojó un poquito. En otros tiempos le habría seguido la corriente y hubieran bromeado al respecto por un buen rato, pero ahora no.

—Es mucha comida —insistió.

—No estás comiendo bien ¿cierto? —hizo las bromas a un lado y se puso seria—. Te noto muy cambiado, en todos los aspectos —lo miró a los ojos. El otro se incomodó y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas de la cafetería hasta encontrar una disponible—. No te había dicho nada, pero... ¡Wow! Tu cabello es increíble —admiró su larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja, sus hebras plateadas y sanas contrastaban mucho con su aspecto decadente—. Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa mientras él era caballeroso y le extendía la silla para que tomara asiento.

—A ti —rio y tomó asiento frente a ella.

—¿Por qué te lo dejaste crecer?

—Por Yuuri —se encogió de hombros y tomó el sándwich que había elegido desde un principio, dándole un mordisco y sintiendo su estómago rugir. Ahora que sabía el verdadero estado de salud de su amado, podía estar más tranquilo. El apetito se le abrió y por un momento se consideró capaz de engullirse todo lo que estaba frente a él.

Mari soltó un largo y pesado suspiro mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la mesa, mirándolo insistentemente. Viktor estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué pasaba por su mente, pero se detuvo, la mente de Mari era profunda y misteriosa, no quería terminar en una conversación incómodamente extraña. Ella se abstuvo a mirarlo disimuladamente mientras comía. Vaya que estaba cambiadísimo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero no quiso externar tanto su sorpresa, mejor lo miró con detenimiento, pasándose primero por su hermosa cabellera, luego su rostro. Se veía cansado, levemente ojeroso y con los ojos un poco hundidos al igual que sus mejillas. Parecía que, así como su hermano tendía a engordar de una manera muy simple, Viktor tendía a adelgazar con facilidad, lo cual no siempre era favorable.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Viktor sintió que algo rebotaba levemente contra su cabeza. Se giró a tiempo para ver a Yurio apareciendo a su lado, le había lanzado una servilleta hecha bola antes de robarle patatas fritas de su plato y sentarse en la silla sobrante, a un lado de ambos.

Mari se emocionó.

—Estaba sentado al fondo, no me vieron.

—¿Ya comiste? —inquirió el otro ruso.

—Sí.

—¡Entonces deja de comerte mis papas fritas! —le dio un manotazo y al mismo tiempo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Mari no contuvo sus ganas de reír.

—Déjalo, si se las acaba te compro más.

—Precisamente por eso. Es la primera vez que me invitas algo. Es mío —enfatizó la última palabra, mirando al rubio de mala gana mientras que éste le sacaba la lengua.

Mari los miró en silencio y sonrió con suavidad.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos. Los rusos estaban mucho más tranquilos al saber que el japonés se encontraba muy bien, su recuperación estaba siendo muy pronta. Los Katsuki se quedaron ahí hasta tarde, hasta que el mismo Yuuri les pidió que se fueran a casa a descansar, después de todo estaba muy lejos del peligro. Sin querer hacerlo, Hiroko aceptó irse. Quien de plano no quiso moverse de ahí fue Viktor.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

—Debería de saberlo —gruñó, dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su amado, pero de nuevo la voz de Mari se escuchó.

—No. Recuerda que tienes mucho en qué pensar, ve, descansa y piensa en ello mientras tomas un baño en las aguas termales.

Después de un largo rato de estar insistiendo, Mari logró que Viktor aceptara irse a descansar, pero esta vez no aceptó hospedarse en Yu-topía, dijo que no quería invadir el espacio de Yuuri cuando éste volviese a su casa, así que junto con Yurio se fue a un hotel. Desafortunadamente era temporada en la que el turismo en Hasetsu era alto, así que terminaron encontrando un hotel algo retirado de la casa de los Katsuki. Luego de encontrar las habitaciones, se fueron a buscar alguna tienda abierta para comprar algo de ropa, pues habían viajado sin equipaje.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud madura de su compatriota. En otros tiempos se habría puesto tan necio que ahora mismo estaría al lado de Yuuri. Pero no ahora, ahora era mucho más serio y sensato, aceptó que no ganaba nada con quedarse en la sala de espera toda la noche, tampoco en apresurar las cosas. Estaba siendo muy paciente, sospechosamente muy tranquilo.

No había muchas habitaciones en el hotel como para ponerse a elegir, así que terminaron compartiendo habitación, al menos cada quien tenía su cama.

—¿Y siempre qué decidiste? —inquirió el rubio. Los dos ya estaban acostados en sus camas, con las luces apagadas y charlando antes de dormir, mirando al techo con detenimiento. Viktor se había abierto a Yurio y le dijo muchas cosas, le habló sobre la charla que tuvo con Mari.

—Obviamente lo voy a intentar de nuevo, ya te lo había dicho. No tengo nada que pensar, mi decisión la tomé desde hace tiempo.

Yuri soltó un murmullo de inconformidad.

—¿Qué? —espetó el mayor ante el ruido del otro.

—No soy experto en estas cosas, pero... —suspiró—... si esto no funciona, deberías dejarlo por la paz. Sé que se aman —hizo una mueca extraña que el mayor no pudo apreciar—. Pero su relación es sorprendentemente intensa, tóxica.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —casi se mordió la lengua.

—Para empezar ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron de novios? ¿Tres semanas? No quiero ser el malo del cuento, Viktor, pero ha sido más el tiempo en el que han estado distanciados que su tiempo de relación.

Cuánta razón tenía el menor, Viktor lo sabía bien, pero no quería abrir los ojos a la realidad.

—Aprecio al cerdo, pero no me gusta verlo sufrir, tampoco a ti —continuó, minimizando su verdadero sentir hacia Katsuki, por quien sentía un amor más grande que el cariño de amigos, lo quería como a un hermano, así como estimaba a Viktor. Claro está que eso jamás lo admitiría frente a alguno de ellos, pero su cariño era inmenso y le dolía verlos haciéndose daño mutuamente, prefería verlos separados y felices, pero ese era el problema: separados eran más infelices que juntos y peleando.

Viktor ya no dijo nada, se había girado hasta acostarse sobre su hombro derecho, dándole la espalda a la cama del otro, así éste no pudo ver cómo un par de lágrimas silenciosas cruzaban sus mejillas y desaparecían en la tela suave de la almohada. Sabía que Yurio tenía razón y que quizás estaba siendo más maduro que él, pero si estuviera en su lugar... si él y Otabek estuvieran pasando por lo mismo, estaba seguro que actuaría igual que él.

 **> >><<<**

—Buenos días enano —saludó con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Mari? —murmuró adormilado, no podía verla debido a las vendas sobre sus ojos, pero reconocía su voz—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? —frunció un poco los labios con inconformidad.

—Ya, tranquilo amargado. No me quedé toda la noche si eso es lo que crees —caminó hacia su cama y al estar lo suficientemente cerca le dio un lindo besito en la frente que causó escalofríos en el pobre.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se escandalizó.

—Sólo te di un beso, eso se supone que hacen los hermanos normales.

—Tú nunca has sido una hermana normal.

—Lo sé —sonrió de lado. La verdad es que le causaba un extraño sentir el ver a su hermano tan vulnerable. Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba que Yuuri aún tuviera que estar visitándolos.

Terminó revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros con diversión ante los corajes que hacía el otro. Con eso relajaba un poco sus nervios y sus ganas de estar observando el celular cada cinco segundos. Había decidido levantarse temprano y estar ahí con Yuuri lo antes posible ¿Por qué? Simple, Viktor aún no le mandaba su respuesta, así que no sabía si debía o no decirle a Yuuri que su ex novio se encontraba en la ciudad por él.

Poco después del amanecer apareció el médico oftalmólogo de Yuuri, algo apresurado. Los saludó a ambos y se disculpó por adelantar tanto su visita. Explicó que tendría que salir de la ciudad por un par de días, así que tuvo que hacer sus rondas matutinas aún más temprano. Así procedió a revisar a Yuuri con cuidado y detenimiento.

—¿Me va a quitar las vendas?

—Así es —se oía animado, seguro de que la cirugía había sido todo un éxito.

—¿Va a poder regresar hoy a casa?

La sonrisa del médico se ensanchó.

—Exactamente, bueno, eso depende de cómo encuentre sus ojos —siguió quitando las vendas con una paciencia envidiable, una paciencia que ninguno de los Katsuki ahí presentes tenía.

Segundos después las vendas quedaron olvidadas en la mesita de noche y en su lugar se encontraban un par de gasas cubriendo los ojos castaños.

—¿Estás nervioso, Yuuri? —inquirió una voz nueva en la habitación.

—Oh, doctor Yuzuru —saludó Mari-chan con emoción, poco le faltaba para que ésta tirara baba al verlo. El médico la saludó amablemente y se paró junto a Yuuri.

—Sí ¿Podrían ya quitarme estas cosas? ¿O lo hago yo?

—Yuuri —le reprendió su hermana.

Los médicos presentes rieron un poco y enseguida le retiraron ese par de gasas.

—Abre tus ojos —ordenó el oftalmólogo y el aludido no esperó ni un segundo para hacerlo, y cuando lo hizo se sintió muy nervioso y frustrado.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz de la habitación se limitaba a la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, alumbrando muy poco el lugar, pero aun así...

—Dios...

—¿Qué, Yuuri, qué? —su hermana se puso muy nerviosa, posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo zarandeó un poco.

—Puedo ver.

Los tres ahí presentes soltaron un suspiro cargado de alivio.

—No muy bien —entornó los ojos—. Pero veo.

—No fuerces tu vista. Es normal que veas un poco borroso, aún debes acostumbrarte a esto, pero mejorará con los días —tomó un extraño instrumento del bolsillo superior de su bata y examinó cada ojo en él—. Vaya, estás mejor de lo que creí —sonrió, pero poco después soltó un suspiro—. Aun así... es muy probable que necesites de una segunda cirugía. Pero si ya vimos que esta salió de maravilla no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

—Felicidades Yuuri —puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo cálidamente. El aludido alzó la mirada y le sonrió a su médico de cabecera, a quien miró y le dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera.

—Gracias por todo, desde el comienzo, gracias.

—En ese caso deberías agradecer a Javier —se rascó el puente de la nariz con una sonrisilla nerviosa—. Él te trató primero y luego te confió a mí.

—Gracias de todas formas —soltó una risilla, no conocía al otro médico, pero por lo que alguna vez le platicó Viktor, era un buen doctor, muy dedicado y con quien estaba muy agradecido por haberlo atendido tan bien, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de su ex novio.

El oftalmólogo miró su reloj de muñeca y se apresuró a darle las indicaciones a su paciente. Lo dejó irse a casa con la condición de que estaría en reposo al menos una semana y que usaría el vendaje en sus ojos un par de días más, para dejar que los tejidos cicatrizaran bien antes de exponerlos a la luz del sol. También le indicó utilizar lentes oscuros luego de quitarse las vendas, eso sería por algún tiempo, hasta que sus ojos soportaran la luz del día, para eso le mandarían a hacer unos lentes con graduación para que pudiera utilizarlos cómodamente. Terminando de dar las indicaciones necesarias, se despidió y salió de ahí, no sin antes decirle a Yuuri que no faltara a sus citas regulares con Yuzuru.

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos en la habitación, fue el joven médico quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Listo para que cubra de nuevo tus ojos?

El aludido hizo un gesto de puchero muy tierno que causó una risilla en su hermana, risa que fue contagiada al neurocirujano, quien la miró y le sonrió cálidamente.

—No me agrada la idea, pero no tengo otra opción —suspiró y miró una última vez a su hermana, quien tomó su mano con cariño.

—Enano, no me verás en un rato.

—No me molesta —aguantó su risa al ver la expresión de enfado en su adorada hermana justo antes de golpearle el brazo con fuerza—. ¡Hey! —se quejó, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa del médico.

—Ustedes se llevan muy bien —los miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, su sonrisa fue tan tierna y adorable que Mari se quedó maravillada—. Bien, aquí vamos —tomó nuevas gasas y cubrió los ojos castaños de Yuuri antes de envolverlo de nuevo en vendas.

—¿Cuándo puedo salir? —inquirió en medio de un suspiro, no le gustaba tener los ojos cubiertos.

—Ya oíste al doctor, hoy mismo. Sólo necesito tramitar tu alta para que ya puedas ir a casa. Iré a hacerlo cuanto antes —sonrió y luego miró a la hermana de su paciente—. Disculpa ¿Llevas aquí toda la noche? Si es así ¿Gustas que te traiga un café? Debes de estar cansada.

—No doctor, ella siempre se ve así, no suele arreglarse mucho, además, sus ojeras son de nacimiento —guardó silencio al sentir un fuerte pellizco en su antebrazo. No replicó ni se molestó por ello, pues había soltado ese comentario con toda la intención de molestarla un poco.

—Yuuri Katsuki —masculló entre dientes, aún apresando la delgada piel pálida de su hermano entre sus dedos. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la cantarina y hermosa risa del médico.

—De todas formas ¿Gustas un café? —ofreció con amabilidad.

—Y-yo... estoy bien así, gracias —sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el joven médico contuvo sus ganas de reír un poco.

—Bien, entonces vuelvo más tarde con el alta de Yuuri —hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiró, sin apartar la mirada de Mari hasta que tuvo que darse la vuelta para salir.

—Onee-chan, creí que tenías un raro fetiche por los chicos rubios que estuvieran tatuados, perforados y que además formaran parte de una banda de rock, nunca creí que te fuera a gustar mi doctor —ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reírse de su propia broma, pues su hermana ya le había soltado un leve golpe en la entrepierna. Había optado por un almohadazo en la cabeza, pero podría repercutir en su salud, así que descartó la idea. No fue un golpe fuerte, sólo hizo presión sobre el lugar con el puño, pero fue tan repentino y rápido que el pobre se tumbó de costado, hecho bolita y respirando dificultosamente.

—¡¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?! —estaba molesta en serio, casi parecía una adolescente—. Yuuri, yo nunca hice eso contigo y Viktor —murmuro, dolida con su hermanito.

—Oh por dios, sí te gusta... —murmuró en medio del dolor, sorprendido—... no creí que en serio te gustara mi doctor, lo siento... —se quejó un poco más—. Demonios, Mari, tu venganza fue muy... cruel —seguía retorciéndose entre las sábanas.

—No seas dramático, a penas y te toqué. Mira que te merecías uno más fuerte.

—Si no tengo hijos será por tu culpa.

—Tú ni quieres tener hijos.

—Cierto.

Luego de un rato, el aludido se recuperó del incidente y se disculpó mil veces con su hermana, prometiendo llevarla consigo a cada revisión mensual que tendría con el médico. Eso fue suficiente para que la joven lo perdonara, ella no podía guardar rencores, y bueno, tampoco podía perder su tiempo en discusiones tontas con su hermano cuando en esos momentos buscaba desesperadamente a Viktor y éste no le respondía.

Miraba su teléfono con impaciencia, nunca creyó que su hermano se daría cuenta de eso.

—No puedo ver, pero puedo escuchar que desbloqueas y bloqueas el celular cada cinco segundos ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa? ¿El doctor Hanyu te dio ya su número?

—Parece que no aprendiste la lección —ese comentario fue suficiente para que Yuuri se hiciera bolita tratando de impedir otro golpe en su integridad masculina.

Entonces la aludida tomó de nuevo el celular y envió por enésima vez un WhatsApp al ruso.

 ** _Mari:_** con un demonio, Viktor. Contesta mis mensajes. Yuuri va a ser dado de alta en un rato. No sé qué habrás decidido, pero si quieres intentarlo una vez más, ven antes de que salgamos a casa, tienes una buena oportunidad para charlar con él a solas aquí.

 ** _Mari:_** ¡Viktor! Responde.

 ** _Mari:_** ¿Vas a venir? Si es así debes avisarme para preparar a mi hermano. ¡Demonios! ¡RESPONDE!

Escribió el último mensaje y apretó el teléfono entre sus manos con hastío. Seguramente se durmió muy tarde, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y entendía que no estuviera despierto aún. También lo llamó, pero nunca respondió, y los mensajes no los abría, ni siquiera le llegaban.

 **> >><<<**

Despertó con pereza. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su alrededor y tomar conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba y de lo que había ido a hacer allí. Soltó un pesado suspiro, había tenido un hermoso sueño donde todo era color de rosa, Yuuri a su lado, ambos casados y con un montón de hijos. Que bello había sido el sueño. Desafortunadamente no cerró las cortinas antes de dormir y ahora mismo la luz de la mañana se colaba, calándole a pesar de que afuera estuviera nublado.

Se puso de pie, y descalzo caminó hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, bostezó una vez más y se pasó una mano por sus muy desordenados cabellos largos. Intentó arreglarlos mientras caminaba rumbo al baño, de paso observó a su amigo, no pudo contener una risilla corta al escucharlo roncar y sobre todo al ver cómo dormía en una pose demasiado incómoda y muy difícil de lograr.

Fue al baño, descargó la vejiga y regresó a la cama, antes de volver a dormir quiso ver la hora, pero grande fue su asombro al percatarse de su celular sin batería. No esperó ni un minuto para ponerlo a cargar. Fue entonces que le llegaron montones de mensajes de Mari. Los leyó con prisa y casi se fue de espaldas.

—¡Oh por Dios! —brincó de la cama y corrió a buscar la ropa que compró anoche para cambiarse. Se desvistió con prisa, arrojando la ropa usada a su compatriota—. Yurio, despierta. Hay que ir al hospital.

El rubio pegó un brinco, espantado.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—Nada, él se encuentra bien, tanto que fue dado de alta.

La palidez del rubio disminuyó un poco, soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio y se tumbó de nuevo sobre el colchón, aún agitado.

—Ve tú —seguía intentando recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración—. Habla con él y más tarde me les uno —se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

Viktor no insistió y salió corriendo del hotel después de estar vestido y algo peinado. Buscó con desesperación un taxi, pero no había ninguno cerca, las calles estaban solas, era demasiado temprano.

 **> >><<<**

Mari lo había dejado solo en el cuarto con el pretexto de tener que hacer una llamada. Yuuri no se la creyó y casi podía asegurar que había salido para ver si se topaba con el doctor Hanyu y aceptaba ese café que le invitó más temprano.

Se removió incómodo en la cama. Estaba demasiado aburrido, ni siquiera podía mirar su teléfono para pasar el rato, no sabía cómo distraerse. Intentó volver a dormir, pero fue imposible, estaba demasiado impaciente por salir de ahí.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente.

—Mari-neechan, qué bueno que volviste, estoy muy aburrido ¿ya nos podemos ir?

—Lo siento, no soy ella —soltó una risilla cantarina imposible de no reconocer—. Cuánto tiempo, Yuuri.

—¿¡Phichit-kun?! ¿¡Eres tú?! —no podía creerlo, quería quitarse las vendas para poder verlo, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

—No creo que sea buena idea —sostuvo sus manos—. Por dios, Yuuri, cuánto has cambiado.

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero te oyes igual.

—Aunque pudieras verme notarías que me veo igual —rio y Yuuri se contagió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad, muy animado.

—Escuché lo de tu operación, no dijeron de que se trataba, sólo que era algo serio. Por eso vine cuanto antes, por eso y porque... —guardó silencio unos segundos—...no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo ¡Demasiado tiempo en realidad!

—Lo sé, ha pasado tanto —suspiró—. Y sí, los medios siempre exageran.

—Ya me di cuenta ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —sonrió—. Hoy me dan de alta, de hecho, saldré en un rato; sólo falta que mi doctor lo autorice oficialmente.

—Me da gusto oír eso —suspiró y miró a su amigo, con unos ojos cargados de nostalgia. Se habían distanciado por mucho tiempo, no había un motivo, no discutieron, simplemente su amistad se enfrió y dejaron de frecuentarse.

—A mí me da gusto que estés aquí ¿Sabes? Estuve viviendo una temporada en Toronto y me vi tentado en más de una ocasión en ir y visitarte a Detroit.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

El aludido se rascó la cabeza y recordó esos tiempos. Un nudo se formó en su pecho.

—Tengo mucho qué platicarte.

—Antes que nada, tienes que explicarme por qué rayos Viktor y tú no están juntos.

—Eso es lo que tengo que platicarte, eso y muchas cosas más.

—Imagino que pasaron cosas no muy buenas.

—Ni te imaginas —apretó las sábanas entre sus puños.

Entonces Yuuri aprovechó el tiempo para charlar con él, largo y tendido. El doctor Yuzuru se estaba demorando en darlo de alta, y aunque ese tiempo no fue suficiente para que le contara todo, sí logró platicarle lo más importante. El japonés se sintió tan aliviado al poder charlar así con un amigo, con su mejor amigo. Sintió que al fin pudo desahogarse sin miedo a lo que pudieran pensar de él, después de todo se trataba de Phichit, el mismo que lo escuchó en sus momentos de frustración, cuando la familia estaba al otro lado del mundo, lejos de su alcance.

Antes de que pudieran terminar de charlar, el doctor tocó a la puerta, interrumpiendo, pero anunciando que ya podía alistarse para salir del hospital, y que además había alguien afuera esperándolo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Katsuki con curiosidad, Phichit estaba en las mismas.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —una cabeza rubia se asomó por el hombro del médico.

—Hola —sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

—Hoy traje mi auto, te voy a llevar a casa.

Yuuri suspiró.

—No era necesario, ayer te dije que...

—...que podías tomar un taxi, sí, sí. Pero no es lo mismo, es mejor que te lleve, después de todo sirve que estreno mi auto —dijo con emoción.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Phichit con curiosidad, sin importarle que "ese" estuviera frente a ambos.

El aludido se presentó y pronto los dos se hicieron amigos, pero con cierta rivalidad desde el momento en que el moreno se presentó como "Mejor amigo de Yuuri" pues Minami tuvo la osadía de decir lo mismo. La Tercera Guerra Mundial estallaría si esos dos tenían la ocurrencia de ponerse a pelear por ello, así que Yuuri fue más rápido y listo y le pidió a alguno de ellos que lo ayudara a pasarle su ropa del armario mientras el otro iba a buscar a Mari, quien llegó poco después junto con Hiroko.

 **> >><<<**

Después de sobornar al taxista para que sobrepasara los límites de velocidad, le pidió que entrara al estacionamiento del hospital y esperara ahí. Viktor no iba a dejar que ese único taxi se fuera, no quería tardar otros cuarenta minutos en hallar otro. Se bajó del auto y atravesó con premura el estacionamiento, pero se detuvo abruptamente a medio camino cuando vio a su amado caminando con Phichit sosteniéndole la mano derecha y Minami la izquierda mientras que Hiroko y Mari caminaban a un lado de éstos.

Entonces miró con detenimiento a su ex novio. Caminaba con seguridad a pesar de tener sus ojos cubiertos por vendas, podía jurar que se veía más alto, más varonil, más fuerte. Sus músculos se notaban un poco más marcados, se le notaban aún con la ropa puesta. Su cabello lo peinaba diferente, lo tenía un poco largo, y su expresión... su expresión se veía severa y dura a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos.

Se quedó sin aire al verlo. Estaba emocionado, feliz y casi babeando al no verlo en persona desde aquella despedida en el recibidor de Yu-topia hace tanto tiempo. Su corazón estaba emocionado al reencontrarse con su dueño, sólo esperaba que el corazón de Yuuri sintiera lo mismo con su presencia ahí.

Continuó sus pasos y no se detuvo hasta quedar muy cerca de ellos, hasta que éstos lo vieron. Los presentes lo notaron y casi se detuvieron por la impresión, más que nada Phichit y Minami. Hiroko se puso muy nerviosa y Mari le hizo señales al ruso para que no se acercara. Con eso Viktor entendió claramente que Yuuri no tenía idea de su presencia en el país. Se sintió impotente e idiota, pues nunca le respondió el mensaje a Mari, y bueno, tampoco esperaba que él fuera dado de alta tan pronto.

Entonces se quedó parado en medio del estacionamiento, viendo pasar a su lado al amor de su vida, tomado de la mano de esos chicos. De Phichit no le molestaba, pero de Minami... éste incluso se había pegado más a Yuuri al verlo. Lo sintió como un reto, el maldito niño rubio lo estaba retando. Aunque ya no podía referirse a él como "niño" el joven estaba ya de su tamaño.

Los cinco pasaron a su lado y él no pudo hacer nada. Sintió la mirada de Hiroko diciéndole un "Lo siento". Entonces Mari se le acercó y lo regañó por no mandarle su respuesta con la decisión que había tomado y también por no responderle ninguno de sus mensajes y llamadas.

—Ven a casa más tarde, prepararé a Yuuri antes de que llegues —murmuró en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar cautelosamente a su hermano caminando a unos metros detrás de ella.

Viktor la miró con mucha seriedad unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada y enfocarla en Minami.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —casi masticó las palabras.

—¿Quién? ¿Phichit?

—Sabes bien a quién me refiero —sus ojos parecían dos glaciales, si las miradas mataran, Minami ya no existiría.

—Oh vamos, no me vengas con que estás celoso. Él sólo es su amigo, además, se ofreció a llevarnos a casa en su auto.

El ruso no respondió, en vez de eso rodeó a Mari y siguió su andar a pasos agigantados. Llegó a ellos antes de que Yuuri se subiera al auto del otro y sin previo aviso lo tomó de un brazo, casi con brusquedad.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Yuuri, sin poder ver nada y tratando de entender por qué lo detenían tan abruptamente.

El ruso no pudo responder, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su pecho. Actuó por mero impulso, sólo quería alejar a su amado de ese chiquillo aprovechado, pero no pensó en qué haría después de impedir que se subiera a ese auto. Iba a decir algo, pero notó cómo la expresión de Yuuri cambiaba drásticamente, de pronto lo notó más pálido de lo normal, se percató de ello por sus labios casi transparentes.

—Viktor... —soltó en un suspiro demasiado pesado. Su murmullo fue como lo que dice alguien en su último aliento. Lo había reconocido ¿Cómo? No tenía idea. Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra ante la escena—. Viktor ¿Eres tú? —no intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre en su brazo.

—Hola, Yuuri —sintió cómo el cuerpo del japonés se estremecía con rudeza.

—No... —dijo de pronto, soltándose del agarre—. No... —su temblor aumentó, había entrado en pánico—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Vete, no quiero verte, ¡vete!

Esas palabras hirieron al ruso, pero no sucumbió.

—No me pidas eso, por favor —casi suplicó—. ¿Por qué no quieres verme? Estuviste cuidando de mi todo un mes en Rusia ¿No puedo ahora hacer yo lo mismo?

—No te necesito. Yo ya cerré el ciclo de mi vida en donde estabas tú, respeta eso y no vuelvas —sintió que la mano del ruso se ponía sobre su hombro, así que se sacudió con fuerza y se metió torpemente al auto, en el asiento del copiloto.

Iba a hacer un intento más por hablar con él, pero Hiroko lo detuvo.

Lo siento, hijo —puso una mano en su hombro—. Pero ahora no es momento, deja que se vaya por ahora, luego hablarán —sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su querido Vitya con los ojos llorosos.

El ruso asintió levemente con la cabeza. Miró cómo todos entraban al auto, no sin antes dirigirle una triste mirada. Minami ni si quiera se molestó en girarse y mirarlo, simplemente se subió al asiento del piloto y encendió la marcha del auto, en cambio, Phichit lo miró sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Yuuri le había platicado muchas cosas en confidencia, pero aún no terminaba de narrarle todos los hechos, así que no sabía si debía estar molesto con el ex de su mejor amigo o no, así que se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de "lo siento".

Y ahí se quedó Viktor, en medio del estacionamiento, viendo cómo el amor de su vida partía lejos de él.

 **> >><<<**

A partir de ese día, Viktor hizo todo lo posible por comunicarse con Yuuri, quería hablar con él, pero éste no se dejaba. Lo estuvo visitando a diario en su casa por más de una semana, pero siempre era lo mismo, se negaba a verlo. El japonés ni siquiera aceptó ver a Yurio, quien quería disculparse con él por haber sido tan mal amigo.

Lo que más enfurecía al ruso mayor, era el hecho de que Minami sí podía visitar a Yuuri, también Phichit. Eso lo sacaba de sus cabales de una manera increíble, tanto que en uno de esos días tuvo una idea no muy buena, se la compartió a Yurio y éste la refutó de inmediato, tachándolo de loco.

—Viejo, ya tenemos más de una semana aquí, el cerdo no quiere vernos, ya lo dijo. Es mejor que...

—No —lo interrumpió—. Si quieres tú regresa a casa, yo no me iré de aquí hasta conseguir algo.

—Idiota, déjame terminar. Te decía que es mejor buscar alguna manera de verlo. Siempre que vamos a su casa su madre o su hermana son quienes nos dicen que él no quiere vernos, pero... ¿Y si lo obligamos a enfrentarnos?

—Pensé en lo mismo —se mordió el labio, indeciso, pues tampoco quería forzarlo a nada, pero estaba desesperado, no tenía otra opción—. Nos meteremos a su habitación en la madrugada. Sólo necesitamos una escalera y...

—¿Estás loco? Yo pensaba en pedirle ayuda a su hermana.

—Oh, cierto.

Y así el peli-plata se puso de acuerdo con Mari para interceptar a Yuuri en algún momento en que saliera al jardín o cuando se le ocurriera tomar un baño en las aguas termales, ahí no tendría escapatoria.

— _¿Estás seguro de eso?_ —inquirió Mari con algo de preocupación, hablándole desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Tengo que verlo. Quiero solucionar las cosas, ha habido demasiados malos entendidos, muchos terceros se han involucrado en nuestra relación, incluyendo a mi hermano —suspiró—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, directo, cara a cara. Para eso necesito de tu ayuda. Dime ¿Cuándo lo puedo interceptar en tu casa? No sé... quizás cuando salga al jardín o algún momento en el que esté solo en la sala y me dejes entrar o...

— _Como te dije hace unos días: Yuuri mejoró demasiado rápido. Sólo aguardó a que terminara la semana de recuperación para poder seguir con su vieja rutina._

—No me digas que...

— _Sí._

—¿La misma ruta?

_—Supongo que sí. Hoy comenzó, salió a las seis de la mañana, tendrás que madrugar._

Viktor soltó una risita emocionada.

—No me importa —aguantó una exclamación de emoción—. Gracias Mari-neechan ¡gracias!

— _Sólo recuerda lo que te dije: Yuuri no es el mismo, te ama, pero al mismo tiempo quiere olvidarte. Tendrás que ser muy persistente y esforzarte si quieres tenerlo de vuelta, pues es él quien ya no quiere verte_ —estaba siendo muy directa y un tanto ruda, pero ya no se iba a andar por las ramas en esas circunstancias.

—Sabes algo que yo no ¿No es así?

— _Él te lo dirá. Bueno, lo hará si así lo desea —suspiró—. Es algo muy personal._

—¿Algo muy personal? —se alteró un poco—. ¿Qué le pasó? Le pasó algo en Canadá, ¿cierto?

— _Si él quiere, te lo dirá. Yo no puedo inmiscuirme más en eso._

—Sabes que con esa respuesta sólo me dejas más alterado ¿Verdad? —estaba impaciente y no se molestó en hacérselo notar.

_—Lo siento._

**> >><<<**

Yurio había insistido mucho en acompañarlo, sin importar la hora de madrugada a la que tendría que salir del hotel, pero Viktor se lo negó.

—¡¿Por qué no?! Vine a Japón contigo para poder hablar con él.

—No, viniste conmigo porque los dos vimos esa noticia sobre su cirugía —suspiró—. Y no puedo dejar que me acompañes porque primero necesito hablarle, solucionar lo nuestro. Luego podrás disculparte por ser un idiota con él.

—Ja, mira quién lo dice.

—Lo sé —terminó de amarrarse el cabello en una coleta media y tras mirarse una última vez en el espejo, miró su reloj y al notar que faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la mañana, salió del cuarto. Yurio lo siguió por el pasillo, insistente—. Regresa al cuarto —dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

—No.

Entonces el mayor se detuvo y lo encaró. Sus ojos azules eran filosos y demostraban cierto atisbo de enojo.

—No estoy de humor para caprichos de adolescente. Regresa a la habitación, o haz lo que quieras, pero no me sigas —sin borrar su ceño fruncido continuó caminando.

El rubio se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa mirada que le causó escalofríos. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a las palabras que usó contra él, pues el peso de esos ojos fue mayor.

Masculló un par de improperios en contra del mayor y se fue de regreso al cuarto. Admitía que tenía razón, si el japonés los veía a ambos esperando por él, sería más difícil lograr entablar una conversación, después de todo el plan era interceptar a Yuuri en algún punto de su recorrido diario, pues al parecer había retomado su rutina de salir a correr antes del amanecer. El plan era un tanto descabellado, pues al llevarlo a cabo parecían un par de acosadores psicópatas, pero no había otra manera.

**_Viktor_ **

Aún recordaba su antigua rutina, también la ruta, ésta era larga y cansada, vaya que lo sabía, pues los tres la recorrimos hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando entrené a ambos para el "Aguas termales sobre hielo" sólo que en esas ocasiones siempre estuve montado en mi bicicleta.

Llegué a un punto no muy lejos del hotel, por donde Yuuri pasaría en un rato. Era un lindo parque rodeado de muchos árboles grandes y frondosos. En toda la periferia había bancas cada ciertos metros. Estuve tentado a sentarme en una, pero mi nerviosismo y emoción me lo impedían. Me llevé una mano al cuello y jalé la fina cadena que traía conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Por temor de perderlos, decidí colgarlos a ambos en esa cadena, así no habría forma de que se perdieran, no si estaban todo el tiempo en mi cuello, resguardados bajo mi ropa. Nadie los podía ver, sólo yo sabía dónde se encontraban. Halé de la cadena hasta atrapar ese par de anillos dorados entre mis dedos, los apreté y acaricié con cariño, uno de ellos debería de estar con su dueño, esperaba que eso ocurriera muy pronto.

Solté un bostezo y miré a mi alrededor con algo de pereza. Estuve de pie junto al tronco de un árbol, esperando por él. Era tan temprano que no pasaba ni un alma, todo se veía realmente tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que a lo lejos escuché unas pisadas, alguien venía trotando. Busqué con la mirada hasta que lo vi, en la acera de enfrente venía no muy lejos, trotando a un ritmo rápido y firme. Traía sus audífonos puestos y una ropa deportiva que nunca antes le había visto.

De nuevo me perdí en él, en su sensualidad.

Ese conjunto de pants negro y sudadera blanca con mangas negras le iba muy bien, se veía realmente atractivo. Mari tenía razón, Yuuri no era el mismo. Estaba muy cambiado físicamente, y sin poder evitarlo, terminé admirándolo de la misma forma en que lo hice cuando lo vi salir del hospital.

El tronco me ayudaba a no ser visto, así cuando se acercó más pude observarlo sin que se percatara de mi presencia, pero no aguanté más tiempo escondido y me aparté del árbol lo suficiente para que él pudiera notar mi presencia.

Y lo hizo.

Me vio, pero no se detuvo. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos un par de segundos antes de que siguiera su camino como si hubiera visto a un vagabundo deambular por la calle.

Me quedé en la acera, con una mano alzada en modo de saludo. Saludo que no fue correspondido. Me había ignorado descaradamente y eso me dolió más de lo que imaginé. Sí me había visto, lo hizo, sabía que me había reconocido, pero sólo me ignoró. Su mirada no era la misma, dios mío, no. Sus ojos castaños eran fríos, expresaban pura indiferencia, y eso sí que dolía más que cualquier cosa.

Para cuando reaccioné e intenté seguirlo, me percaté de que probablemente ya habría avanzado un par de cientos de metros, o más. Fue demasiado el tiempo que me quedé pensando, divagando en mis pensamientos y preguntándome una y mil veces el porqué de esa actitud tan fría conmigo, pensé que al menos demostraría enfado, o cualquier cosa, menos indiferencia.

No me di por vencido. Al día siguiente lo intenté de nuevo, y batallé lo mismo para lograr que Yurio no me siguiera, también recibí un mensaje de Mari, preguntándome cómo me había ido. Tuve que llamarle y explicarle todo. En un principio se rio de mí y me molestó diciendo que babeé al ver a su hermano, pero cuando le dije sobre su reacción (O más bien sobre su total indiferencia) se preocupó un poco y me dio ánimos para seguir intentándolo. Logró motivarme un poco ¿Por qué? Simple, si supiera que no tenía posibilidades ya me lo habría hecho saber desde un principio, en cambio, me estaba dando datos sobre Yuuri y me pedía que lo siguiera intentando.

En fin. Salí del hotel a la misma hora, sólo que ahora no esperé junto al árbol, sino en la acera de enfrente, esa por donde pasó mi sexy Yuuri el día de ayer. Y como si estuviera sincronizado, apareció a la misma hora, con otro conjunto de ropa deportiva, sólo que éste si me fue familiar. De hecho, era mi favorito, siempre le dije que el rojo le sentaba muy bien. La diferencia ahora era que le quedaba un poco más ceñido, dejando entender que había músculos debajo de la tela.

Mi corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi rostro al mismo tiempo en que levantaba una mano para saludarlo, venía por la misma acera que ayer, estaba a unos diez metros de mí. Entonces su mirada se conectó con la mía y por un instante me preocupé mucho por mi aspecto ¿Me vería bien? ¿Le gustaría la ropa que traía? A lo mejor no le agradaba mi aspecto, me encontraba muy delgado. ¿No me habré peinado mal? Estaba oscuro el cuarto cuando recogí mi cabello, quizás...

No pude pensar en nada más cuando su mirada se apartó de mí y cruzó la calle para no pasar a mi lado. Eso me destrozó más que ayer.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamé sin pensar. Mi voz salió como un quejido urgente, salió de mi alma. Mis piernas cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a correr tras él. Seguro no me escuchó por sus audífonos, así que cuando estuve más cerca lo volví a llamar, más alto y claro.

Sí me escuchó. Lo supe porque dejó de trotar y comenzó a correr con una rapidez que no le conocía.

Yuuri era cruel.

Quise seguirle el ritmo, pero luego de perseguirlo durante un kilómetro y medio no pude más. No traía el calzado adecuado para correr, tampoco la condición necesaria, sin mencionar que mi cadera comenzó a molestar después de tanto tiempo en que no lo hacía.

Me entró mucha ira. Coraje por su actitud infantil, enojo por las circunstancias y mucha rabia por mi estado físico ¡Me sentía como un anciano de noventa!

Tomé asiento en la acera para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Alcé la mirada por donde se supone que Yuuri seguía corriendo. Ya no había rastro de él, había seguido corriendo con la misma rapidez. Envidiable, en verdad que su condición era envidiable.

No me rendí y lo volví a intentar un tercer día. Ahora me preparé con la ropa adecuada y con el coraje necesario para seguirle el ritmo. Lo esperé en el mismo lugar y sonreí con satisfacción cuando lo vi venir. Él sabía que lo seguiría esperando en ese lugar, así que... ¿Por qué no cambiaba su ruta? ¿Por qué insistía en pasar por aquí?

Tristemente hoy fue lo mismo, me ignoró monumentalmente, pasó a mi lado con sus audífonos puestos mientras se cargaba esa expresión de completa indiferencia que ahora me parecía más bien un escudo y no un reflejo de su verdadero sentir.

**_Yuuri._ **

Demonios, de nuevo esperándome, en el mismo lugar. Era el tercer día ¿Por qué demonios lo seguía haciendo si ya vio que no me interesa?

No, más bien: ¿Por qué no he cambiado mi ruta?

El primer día que lo vi no pude creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había pensado que ya se había ido del país, pero no. Se quedó y estaba esperándome bajo ese árbol, mirándome con esos ojos profundos y ansiosos. Se veía ansioso por conocer mi reacción al verme ahí, lo sé, lo noté en su mirada; pero no le di el gusto. Usé todo mi autocontrol y tomé fuerza quién sabe de dónde para lograr mantener la calma luego de que mis ojos hicieran conexión con los suyos, y así pasar de largo como si de un extraño se tratase.

Traté de superar ese momento diciéndome a mí mismo que no se repetiría, nunca esperé que al día siguiente lo volvería a ver, menos aún que estaría esperando por mí sobre la acera que usé un día anterior. Hice lo mismo y pasé de largo, jamás imagine que esa vez me perseguiría por unos momentos. Escuché que me llamó un par de veces, como respuesta aceleré mi paso.

El tercer día me asombré mucho al verlo de nuevo, parado bajo el árbol y esperando que yo pasara, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el hecho de que estuviera vestido con ropa deportiva ¿Qué? ¿A caso planeaba perseguirme? Esperaba que no, pues no creía que se hubiese recuperado tan pronto de sus lesiones. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue correr más rápido y alejarme antes de que pensara en la posibilidad de verdaderamente alcanzarme.

Cualquiera que me viera haciendo eso me diría que era un maldito insensible, que debería enfrentarlo de una vez por todas y solucionar lo "nuestro". Phichit me lo dijo en un principio, pensé que por ser mi mejor amigo no sería imparcial, vaya que me equivoqué. Escuchó todo lo que tenía que decirle, me desahogué con él como no lo había hecho con nadie, respetó mi sentir y dejó que llorara en su hombro. Luego de eso fue directo y crudo conmigo, haciéndome ver que estaba siendo un cobarde y que debía de aclarar todo con Viktor, aunque eso significara decirle que tuve sexo con Victoria y que además la dejé embarazada, bebé que murió antes de nacer, antes de que su madre muriera también. No, no podía decirle todo eso, sabía que lo dañaría demasiado y lo decepcionaría, antes que eso prefería que creyera que no lo amaba más, por eso había hecho lo posible por no sentir nada cuando lo vi, bueno, por hacerle creer que no sentía nada, pues cada mañana desde hace unos días me levantaba con la ilusión de verlo de nuevo, "Sólo una vez más, sólo una y ya" me decía a mí mismo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de girar en otra esquina que no fuera donde lo veía todos los días, pero no, yo era débil y no lograba alejarme por completo de él.

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo y decirle que ya no lo amaba, para que así se fuera de una vez por todas y no volver a verlo en mi vida, para que al fin fuera feliz, quizás su ex esposa podría cuidar bien de él. Además, encararlo significaría no verlo de nuevo.

Hoy era el cuarto día que saldría a correr, y digo "saldría" porque había una lluvia torrencial azotando en toda la isla. Quería salir sólo por el hecho de que lo vería una vez más, pero... ¿Estará ahí a pesar de la lluvia?

No estaba muy seguro.

**_Narradora._ **

La lluvia caía copiosa contra su ventana y el clima fresco no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Vas a ir? ¿Con este clima?

El mayor miró al rubio y lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder, dubitativo.

—No lo sé —se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Debería ir yo, pero a su casa, a tocar la puerta hasta derribarla y obligarlo a hablar con nosotros. Se me hace una tontería lo que hacen ustedes dos. Desde hace mucho podrían haber arreglado sus problemas, pero les encanta complicarse la vida.

—No es verdad —se defendió de inmediato—. No del todo —admitió luego de pensárselo bien.

—Ya pasaron tres días, tres oportunidades desperdiciadas de detenerlo. En serio viejo, debería ir yo e interceptarlo, al menos tengo mejor condición que él.

—No seas exagerado —se ofendió un poco—. Además, no puedes simplemente pararte frente a él y exigirle que te perdone.

—Sí puedo —respondió con simpleza—. Es mejor eso que quedarme viéndolo como idiota mientras corre. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora él te intimida? Que bajo has caído —bufó.

—¿Entonces sugieres que lo obligue a hablar conmigo? —lo miró con fastidio.

—¿Qué no es obvio?

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y apoyó todo su peso en la pierna izquierda, estaba pensativo, no sabía si decirlo o no.

—Tengo que admitir que... sí, me paralicé al verlo, es decir, me siento muy nervioso y temo decir algo malo y alejarlo de mí por enésima vez, no sé cómo sobrellevar esto. Me siento idiota.

Yurio acortó la distancia entre ambos y estampó sonoramente las palmas de sus manos contra las mejillas del otro, quien se quedó de piedra ante esa extraña acción. Enseguida el rubio pellizcó y apretó esas mejillas con fuerza, sacándole un quejido al mayor.

—¡¿Qué haces!? —intentó zafarse. Yurio aún era mucho más bajo que Viktor, pero lo suficiente como para conectar miradas. El mayor vio claramente el enfado en esos ojos verdes de sargento, descubiertos gracias a que su mediana melena estaba recogida en media coleta.

—En serio, si fuera posible, diría que el katsudon poseyó tu cuerpo ¿De cuándo acá eres tan inseguro? Es decir... tuviste siete novias —apretó más las mejillas—. Seis más que el cerdo, eso quiere decir que tienes más experiencia, ve y soluciona esto ya —dio un último tirón y lo soltó—. Sin mencionar que ya hemos gastado mucho en hotel, bueno, tú has gastado mucho —se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado porque fuese Viktor quien solventara los gastos de los dos—. Así que mueve tu trasero y ve.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a salir a esta hora? Son las 5:50 de la mañana —inquirió al verlo arreglado. Las mejillas del menor se ruborizaron levemente.

—Eso no te importa —infló sus mejillas.

—Ni se te ocurra salir con este clima, no voy a estar tranquilo si tú también sales.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Iré al vestíbulo para robarme internet. Haré videollamada con Otabek.

—Pero... él está en su país, si no mal recuerdo en Almaty ¿no? Ahí han de ser las dos de la mañana.

—Precisamente por eso. Está trabajando y sale a las tres, a veces más tarde.

—¿En qué trabaja? —se asombró.

—Es D.J. ¡Pero eso no te incumbe! Vete ya, que se hace tarde y no alcanzarás al gordo.

Viktor no dijo nada más, tomó una chamarra ligera e impermeable con capucha y salió de la habitación con premura, aún estaba a tiempo de llegar al mismo lugar de siempre. Estaba por llegar al vestíbulo cuando de pronto recordó que cuando hacía ese tipo de clima Yuuri no salía a correr, al contrario, se quedaba en casa y dormía más, o se sentaba mirando al patio mientras tomaba té caliente.

Era muy poco probable que Yuuri saliera, así que optó por llamar a Mari y preguntarle. Ella era su espía en casa de los Katsuki. Pero no respondió, seguramente seguía dormida.

Fue así entonces que salió directo al mismo lugar, sólo que un poquito retrasado en tiempo. Trotó con premura, atravesando las calles en medio de ese diluvio primaveral. El agua caía con tanta fuerza que a penas y podía distinguir si venía auto en la calle o no. Cruzó con mucha precaución cada calle y por un momento deseó que su amado no saliera con ese clima tan peligroso. Llegó al punto de siempre y no tuvo que esperar más de un minuto para verlo pasar sobre la otra acera, con una chamarra muy similar a la suya, usando la capucha y corriendo a la misma velocidad de siempre.

— _Que arriesgado_ —pensó el ruso. Iba a salir de su escondite tras el tronco del árbol, pero aguardó unos momentos al ver cómo Yuuri bajaba la velocidad conforme se acercaba a él. Notó con sorpresa que se detuvo por completo y miró en todas direcciones, buscándolo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de emoción, ¿Lo habría extrañado? Él no solía detenerse así porque sí. Debió salir y mostrarse a Yuuri, pero se quedó ahí escondido unos momentos más, disfrutando la sensación de ser buscado por su amado. Estaba feliz, sabía que esa frialdad era sólo una fachada.

Sonrió de nuevo antes de salir y mostrarse, pero se detuvo al ver que el japonés seguía su recorrido con rapidez. La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios al ver que antes de girar en una esquina se resbalaba debido a la velocidad y al agua encharcada en el piso. Más se angustió al ver que no se levantó de inmediato, sólo se había incorporado lo suficiente para quedar sentado en el suelo, inclinado sobre sí mismo. Eso fue más que suficiente para que sintiera una angustia infernal al saberlo herido o en peligro. Ni siquiera lo pensó, salió corriendo en su dirección.

Se paró frente a él y sin decirle nada le extendió una mano. Yuuri alzó la mirada, pero debido a la fuerte lluvia y a sus lentes salpicados de agua no logró reconocerlo.

—Gracias —dijo con suavidad luego de aceptar la ayuda. Su voz se escuchó como un leve murmullo debido al repiquetear intenso del agua contra los tejados de las casas y el pavimento de la calle.

Una vez incorporado miró frente a frente a su salvador. Entonces su bonito rostro se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa/desprecio/alarma verdaderamente fea.

Ahí soltó su mano como si ésta tuviera caca de perro y dio un paso atrás, trastabillando y cayendo de sentón al suelo, mojándose por segunda vez el trasero.

—¿¡Estás bien?! —se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para extenderle una mano que ahora no aceptó.

—Sí, gracias —respondió con fría cortesía mientras revisaba su pierna izquierda.

—¿Es tu rodilla? ¿Te la golpeaste al caer? —inquirió en tono suave y preocupado, trataba de hablarle con mucho tacto. No se atrevió a tocarlo de nuevo, se sentía como si quisiera atrapar a una avecilla escurridiza que se escapaba ante el más mínimo paso en falso.

—Estoy bien —dijo con tranquilidad al revisar su articulación y notar que no era nada serio. Se puso de pie y ya no volvió a caer, en verdad estaba bien. No pasaba de un simple golpe que necesitaría hielo para bajar la futura inflamación.

—Yuu... —fue interrumpido.

—No necesito de tu ayuda —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, bajo la intensa lluvia y sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo a esos ojos que le hacían bajar sus escudos.

Esto estrujó el maltrecho corazón del ruso ¿Dónde había quedado su Yuuri?

— _"Tú lo pisoteaste, le mentiste y lo orillaste a esto"_ —le dijo una voz en su mente. Ya se estaba volviendo loco, o quizás era su conciencia.

Se quedó parado bajo la lluvia mientras veía a su amado partir lentamente, cojeando un poco. Apretó los puños con impotencia, no podía más con eso. Quizás Yurio tenía razón.

No le importaron las consecuencias que eso traería, después de todo no podían estar peor ¿O sí? Chasqueó la lengua ante sus pensamientos y se decidió a hacerlo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos largos y lo alcanzó.

Estando detrás de él, y sin previo aviso, lo levantó en vilo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, removiéndose como oruga entre sus brazos—. Demonios ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—No —aspiró y suspiró después del esfuerzo—. Vaya... estás pesadito.

—Bájame.

—No —comenzó a caminar a pesar de sus protestas y reproches, sin mencionar que no dejaba de retorcerse, dificultándole la tarea exponencialmente. A pesar de todo, el ruso reía internamente, emocionado al ver que las tácticas de Yurio no fallaban. Anteriormente esa era su forma de actuar, directo y conciso, pero con el tiempo y con las experiencias vividas, su personalidad cambió un poco. Desde aquel accidente con el vodka y el Valium no era el mismo, o al menos hasta ahora. Se sentía tan bien volver a ser él mismo.

—Bájame, ahora.

Viktor no se atrevió a mirar su rostro desde que lo cargó, temía ver de nuevo esa frialdad y terminar arrepintiéndose. Esa indiferencia lo desarmaba hasta grados inimaginables, lo desarmaba por completo, así que no lo miró, hasta ese momento. Bajó la mirada y se regocijó al ver su rostro completamente rojo, no sabía si de vergüenza o de coraje, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

—Con un demonio, suéltame ya ¿A dónde me llevas? —dejó de removerse al ver que con eso sólo lograba que el ruso lo apretara con más fuerza.

—A mi hotel.

**_Continuará..._ **

**20/04/2017**


	20. One Last Chance

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**20**

**"One Last Chance"**

—¿A tu hotel? Claro que no —comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente.

—Estabas cojeando. Y mi hotel queda mucho más cerca que tu casa. Esperemos ahí por lo menos hasta que la lluvia disminuya un poco, sirve que te quitas esa ropa mojada.

El ruso lo miró y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Su sonrojo se había esfumado y esos ojos castaños se clavaban en los suyos con mucho coraje. Estaba realmente molesto, lo sabía. Le entristecía que no cediera ni un poco, ya ni siquiera porque estaba portando esa loción que Yuuri algún día le dijo que le gustaba tanto.

Viktor giró en una esquina, caminando apresurado aún con su amado entre sus brazos, estaba muy cerca del hotel cuando soltó un suspiro y habló sin mirarlo.

—Parece ser que me odias, o al menos es lo que quieres expresar —se encogió de hombros—. Así que ya no tengo nada que perder, te llevaré a mi cuarto, quieras o no.

Yuuri iba a reclamarle algo, pero no supo que responderle. Estaba enojado y sorprendido.

Llegaron pronto al hotel, a la habitación, donde el japonés al fin fue puesto con cuidado en el borde del colchón de una de las camas. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo. Viktor lo miraba con insistencia y Yuuri evitaba a toda costa sus ojos. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que el mayor se encaminó al baño en busca de toallas. Le extendió una al japonés y éste la aceptó con recelo, expectante a lo que fuera que Viktor tuviera planeado, lo que no sabía era que todo eso ocurrió de una manera espontánea e improvisada, el ruso no tenía ni un plan, había actuado por impulso.

—Déjame ver tu rodilla —se aproximó un par de pasos, lo suficiente para que su mano casi hiciera contacto con la pierna del otro, pero éste se movió bruscamente, evitando que lo tocara.

—Estoy bien, ya te lo dije —se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos sin problema, le dolía el golpe, pero no era algo serio.

—No, siéntate y sube tu pantalón—con una mano sobre su pecho, lo empujó para devolverlo al colchón, pero la fuerza utilizada no fue suficiente—. _Oh, Yuuri_ —pensó al sentir su pecho firme, al notarlo más fuerte y rígido que antes. Sí, le encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba a su apretujable cerdito—. Por favor —pidió con cierta seriedad. No quería usar más fuerza para obligarlo a sentarse. Esa vez, a diferencia de cualquier reacción que esperaba de él, Yuuri aceptó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mojando a su paso las sábanas y subiéndose el pantalón hasta por encima de la rodilla.

Viktor caminó hacia el pequeño frigobar y sacó de ahí un poco de hielo que pronto envolvió en una servilleta de tela y regresó junto a Yuuri para ponerle esa compresa fría improvisada sobre la inflamación ya notable. El mayor sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró al ver su pantorrilla descubierta. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan vulnerable a Yuuri Katsuki.

—Puedo hacerlo yo—aseguró el pelinegro, intentando quitarle a Viktor el hielo de la mano, pero éste no se lo permitió. Siguió arrodillado frente a él en el suelo, sosteniendo el hielo con su mano derecha y posando la izquierda sobre la suave piel de su pierna.

—Déjame a mí, por favor —su voz salió pausada y serena, sin mirarlo a los ojos, enfocado en su tarea.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. El único ruido era hecho por las gruesas gotas de lluvia impactándose contra la ventana.

—Aún no puedo creer que vuelvas a patinar —rompió el silencio, murmurando quedito y con media sonrisa.

Yuuri entró en pánico, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese tipo de circunstancias, sólo quería irse, alejarse antes de cometer una estupidez.

—¿Cuál era tu plan al traerme aquí? —se incorporó tan bruscamente que la tela con los hielos quedó dispersa en el suelo alfombrado

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. Dime ¿cómo te recuperaste? ¿qué estuviste haciendo en Canadá? ¿Conociste a alguien especial? ¿Qué es Minami para ti? —preguntó rápido y certero.

Yuuri lo miró sin poder creerlo, entornó los ojos sin estar muy seguro de su propósito y dijo:

—No sé qué es lo que quieres conseguir, pero si tu propósito es intentar algo conmigo... lamento decir que pierdes tu tiempo —caminó hacia la puerta, aún cojeando un poco, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su exnovio.

No lo pierdo, te conozco... —se le acercó peligrosamente, estaba por decir algo más, pero esas palabras murieron en su garganta. Sus ojos azules brillaban con anhelo, quería decirle tantas cosas—. Yuuri —el otro se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en esa voz grave tan hermosa—. No nos hemos visto en casi un año, bueno, yo no te he visto, no habíamos charlado en persona ¿Y tan pronto te quieres ir?

—Ja. No fui yo quien decidió "cerrar ciclos". Cuando te llamé fue para arreglar las cosas y... —fue interrumpido.

—Lo sé, tu hermana me lo dijo, ya que tú no lo hiciste. Si hubieras comenzado con eso en la llamada... —suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara y la cabeza, claramente con poca paciencia—. No quiero discutir, hemos pasado por tantos malos entendidos, tanta gente se ha inmiscuido en nuestra relación...

—Sí, como tu hermano.

—¡Lo sé! Y me disculpo por eso.

—Él no me creyó cuando le dije sobre mi cirugía.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Y te portaste como un imbécil conmigo.

—Lo siento, en verdad, y lo admito; pero tú también fuiste un imbécil conmigo.

—Yo no oculté a una exesposa.

—Pero me ocultaste lo de tu vista.

—Tú terminaste conmigo por teléfono.

—Lo hice después de pensar que no te había importado mi accidente, además, tú terminaste conmigo de una manera injusta, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte las cosas.

—Eres un idiota.

—Vine hasta acá porque escuché lo de tu accidente y porque nunca te he olvidado, Yuuri, he intentado arrancarme este amor del corazón con todas mis fuerzas —se llevó ambas manos al pecho, su expresión era de pura desesperación contenida—. Pero no puedo ¿Sabes? No puedo dejar de amarte. Y sé que fui un idiota, un estúpido e imbécil, acepto cualquier insulto que me digas, pero tienes que admitir que no fui el único —tragó con dificultad y enfrentó esos ojos color chocolate llenos de ira—. Los dos tuvimos parte en esto, nos ha faltado mucha comunicación.

—Lo sé —bajó la mirada—. Soy consciente de ello.

—Entonces hablemos ¡Yuuri! Estamos los dos solos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar y al fin arreglar lo nuestro.

—¿"Lo nuestro"? —entornó los ojos con dolor en el alma—. Eso no existe, recuérdalo bien —se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que lo lamentaría más adelante—. Déjame ir. Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que ya había asimilado mi vida sin ti, no te entrometas más y déjame en paz de una vez —soltó con enojo luego de darse media vuelta y volver a encaminarse a la puerta—. _Por favor, déjame ir, por favor._

—Yo también voy a participar en el Grand Prix.

Esa simple y escueta oración hizo corto circuito en Yuuri, quien se quedó de piedra, dándole la espalda en todo momento, podía sentir sus ojos celestes clavados en su nuca. Giró lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con una expresión seria, sus labios eran una fina línea horizontal, sus cejas estaban un poco unidas debido a la expresión de desesperación, había usado su último as bajo la manga para retenerlo ahí sin utilizar la fuerza.

—Nos enfrentaremos en la pista, Yuuri Katsuki.

El japonés quiso recordarle su reciente accidente y su falta de condición, pues no pudo alcanzarlo hace un par de días mientras corría. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero esa inseguridad y temor tan arraigados lo hicieron callar. Por un momento apretó la mandíbula y los puños, miró los ojos azules y se dio media vuelta.

El ruso se decepcionó enormemente al ver que ni así logró retenerlo un poco más, estaba tan necio a irse que no le quedó otra opción. Dio un par de largas zancadas hasta cerrar con la palma de su mano la puerta que recién había abierto Yuuri. Éste se espantó un poco, pues no se esperaba esa reacción en el otro, menos su cercanía peligrosa, de un momento a otro ya lo tenía acorralado entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? —soltó en un leve murmullo que se opacó un poco con el ruido que hacía la lluvia al caer. Aprovechó el poco espacio que había entre ambos para inclinarse sobre él con una media sonrisa que en vez de felicidad demostraba cierta tristeza y anhelo.

Yuuri sintió sus rodillas temblar. Apartó la mirada de esos ojos azules tan profundos y trató de controlar sus emociones en vano, pues el corazón le latía a mil por hora, casi podía jurar que se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

Entonces Viktor se inclinó un poco más sobre él, apoyando un brazo contra la puerta, justo sobre su cabeza. Yuuri casi se atragantó con su propio oxígeno al sentir la otra mano del ruso acariciando brevemente su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos hasta su cabello, donde estuvo acariciando las hebras ébano por unos momentos.

—Me gusta tu cabello, lo dejaste crecer un poco, me gusta mucho.

Se estremeció, estaba azorado por sentir toda la atención de Viktor sobre él. Su mirada era intensa, parecía que escaneaba todo su rostro con esos ojos, mirando de un punto a otro en su persona.

—Todo tú estás diferente, pero me agrada —por primera vez esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera, feliz, tímida.

El corazón de Katsuki palpitó con dolor. Notó que Viktor esperaba algo de su parte, una señal, un gesto, una palabra linda ¡Algo! Pero no, Yuuri tragó en seco y se quedó callado, rogando al cielo que se alejara de una vez por todas, antes de que terminara sucumbiendo ante sus encantos porque ¡Dios! Viktor estaba tan guapo, sin importar el peso que perdió, sin importar sus ojeras o la palidez de su piel, todo él era perfecto ante los ojos de Yuuri, sin importar qué.

El japonés salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar un leve suspiro. Enseguida sintió que el otro dejaba caer su cabeza, apoyando la frente sobre su brazo en la puerta, dejando así sus rostros a milímetros uno del otro. Yuuri apretó los puños y se preparó para empujarlo lejos, pero no logró su cometido, vaya que no.

—Ya que no vas a decir nada... —murmuró antes de terminar con la poca distancia que había entre ambos y así asaltar su boca en un beso demasiado ansiado. Sus labios atraparon los de Yuuri con destreza y decisión, tocarlos de nuevo fue como un interruptor encendiéndose en el cerebro de ambos, de pronto querían más, mucho más, no les era suficiente esa caricia inocente, menos si el otro le correspondía al mismo ritmo.

De pronto el ruso se halló con una mano halando de los cabellos de Yuuri, con más fuerza de la necesaria. El beso había pasado de ser inocente a una caricia tremendamente sensual. Era como si ambos hubiesen estado esperando ese momento durante todos esos meses alejados uno del otro. El japonés no se quedó atrás, alzó sus manos hasta enredarlas en las hebras plateadas de Viktor, sintiendo lo suave y sedoso que era su cabello, aunque poca importancia le dio en ese momento en el que sus lenguas jugaban una danza exótica difícil de ignorar.

Yuuri delineó con la punta de su lengua los suaves y rosados labios de su amado, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, pues Viktor reclamó esa lengua de vuelta al interior de su boca. Pronto el aire comenzó a escasear debido a la agitación de sus cuerpos, la razón se fue esfumando y el deseo de sentirse el uno al otro incrementaba exponencialmente.

Las manos del ruso se introdujeron escurridizamente bajo la ropa mojada de Yuuri, sintiendo su piel helada y húmeda por la lluvia. Soltó una leve exclamación al sentir los músculos de su amado tan marcados. Se alejó de la boca de Yuuri sólo para quitarle la chamarra y tener así su cuello al alcance, ahí mordió y besó con fuerza, dejando marcas en la piel mientras que la "victima" suspiraba y gemía de placer, aferrado a los hombros del mayor para no caer al suelo por el temblor en sus rodillas de gelatina. El ruso volvió a tirar de los cabellos de Yuuri sólo para hacer que levantara un poco el rostro y así asaltar sus labios con voracidad. Había aguardado por eso casi un año entero, no podía contenerse ahora ni un poquito o estallaría.

La respiración de ambos era errática, sus corazones estaban desbocados y sus mentes nubladas por el placer.

— _Sólo una vez, una vez más y ya_ —pensó Katsuki mientras se quitaba los anteojos y los tiraba en algún punto del piso. Luego rodeó la nuca del otro con sus brazos, alzándose un poco de puntillas para ahora ser él quien asaltara esos labios con desenfreno. Viktor respondió complacido, pero no era suficiente, ya le estaba haciendo falta más. Lo acorraló de nuevo, ahora contra la pared y tuvo la necesidad de meter sus manos en el pantalón de Yuuri, quien gimió sonoramente al sentir que apretaba su trasero con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no se quejó, le dejó hacer lo que quisiera con él, estaba a su merced. Entonces el ruso se pegó más a Yuuri, haciéndole notar lo excitado que estaba ya con tan sólo besos y caricias. Eso emocionó al japonés, quien comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del otro con necesidad, metió sus manos bajo la playera, asombrándose un poco al encontrarlo más delgado de lo que imaginó, pero no le dio importancia, en esos momentos estaba más enfocado en hacerlo sentir, así que lo apretó más contra él y aprovechó el momento para deshacer la coleta, logrando que su hermoso cabello largo quedara desparramado por toda su espalda, se detuvo a admirar lo apuesto que se veía, pero poco le duró el gusto, pues Viktor lo cargó de nuevo y segundos después lo tumbó sin delicadeza sobre una de las camas.

La necesidad imperante de sentir sus cuerpos desnudos era tanta que, sin hacerse esperar más, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa a tirones.

—Oh, Yuuri —gimió con gusto al ver su erección tan grande como la recordaba. Ya no había prenda que se interpusiera entre los dos.

—No mires tanto —pidió con vergüenza mientras se tapaba el rostro con el antebrazo luego de ver el miembro erecto de su amado. Las ansias y saber lo que experimentaría en unos momentos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

—Es imposible no mirar. Lo extrañé tanto —no le dejó refutar nada, pues el japonés se retorció en placer cuando Viktor se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a repartir besitos y chupetones en la parte interna de sus muslos, un área en verdad sensible. Eso inevitablemente los remontó a aquel hermoso fin de semana en el onsen, cuando Viktor estuvo a punto de probar la erección de Yuuri. Éste no pudo más que llevarse ambas manos al rostro y contener un largo y agudo gemido cuando sintió al fin los labios de Viktor sobre la punta—. Sigo siendo inexperto en esto, si no te gusta puedes detenerme —sonrió sensualmente, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amado, pareciera que el tiempo no transcurrió, parecía no haber problemas, en ese momento su mundo era perfecto. Habían hecho una "pausa" inexplícita a sus circunstancias y ahora estaban ahí, desnudos, calientes—. Me emociona saber que soy el primero en hacer esto en el cuerpo de Yuuri —murmuró en un tono verdaderamente tierno y sexy. Yuuri jamás lo admitiría, pero le causaba demasiada gracia y ternura escucharlo hablar así.

Entonces volvió a bajar su cabeza a la entrepierna de Yuuri, éste rio casi imperceptiblemente al sentir las cosquillas que le causaban los cabellos lacios de Viktor rozando la piel de su vientre bajo y más abajo también. Los labios húmedos y suaves del ruso se posaron suavemente sobre la cabeza del pene en un roce muy sutil, casi como una caricia inocente; a sus labios le siguió una juguetona y traviesa lengua, y de pronto, sin previo aviso ya estaba todo dentro de su boca.

—Detente.

El ruso se despegó de inmediato, sonrojado y temeroso al pensar que hizo algo mal. Buscó el rostro de Yuuri con desesperación y no pudo más que sorprenderse con la expresión que tenía. Su rostro demostraba un pánico que jamás había visto reflejado en él; luego notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

—Yuuri, lo siento ¿Hice algo mal? —se mordió un labio, avergonzado, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando notó que no lo miraba a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, parecía como si viera a través de su cuerpo. Entonces supo que Yuuri no estaba con él en esos momentos—. Yuuri —lo llamó un poco más fuerte al mismo tiempo en que acunaba su rostro en una mano, demasiado tierno a comparación con la fiereza con la que lo trataba momentos atrás.

Se dio cuenta de que algo grave pasaba cuando lágrimas se escurrieron con rapidez por sus mejillas, una tras otra sin detenerse, tampoco había dejado de temblar.

—Yuuri, vuelve a mí —pidió con miedo y preocupación. Su amado estaba paralizado de terror. Al ver eso no encontró otra solución más que acurrucarse sobre él y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, besando su frente y tratando de hacerlo sentir protegido—. No sé qué pasa, pero...

—Por favor suéltame, so-sólo no me toques ¿Quieres? Por favor —pidió en un tono demasiado débil, como si se hubiera roto internamente.

La expresión de Viktor se desencajó por completo ante esa petición. No entendía lo que le pasaba.

Entonces Katsuki se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró amargamente por unos momentos, hasta que las manos de Viktor sobre sus brazos lo hicieron descubrir su rostro.

—Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasa —su tono era autoritario, sin embargo, no perdía el toque tierno en él.

Los ojos castaños temblaron de miedo y fue en ese momento cuando se levantó de la cama como resorte. Se puso la ropa interior, el pantalón y la chamarra. Viktor lo miró vestirse, en silencio, mirándolo detenidamente y tratando de entender sus acciones. No se molestó en cubrirse y mucho menos en vestirse, total, Yuuri lo conocía desnudo de pies a cabeza. Siguió mirándolo, incrédulo cuando notó que se dirigía a la puerta sin decir nada. ¿Se iba así sin más?

—Yuuri —dijo secamente, con el ceño fruncido. Sí, estaba molesto, ofendido.

El aludido ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, listo para irse, pero giró sólo su rostro para verlo una última vez. Abrió sus labios para decir unas palabras que Viktor suplicó no fueran las que creía que serían.

—Esto fue un error, nunca debió suceder. Lo siento, Vitya... —abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró. Dejando a sus espaldas a un ruso sin aire, sin ganas de mover un dedo, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. Lo habían botado así sin más. Eso había sido muy cruel.

**_Yuuri_ **

Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía que el oxígeno no entraba a mis pulmones, comencé a hiperventilar mientras buscaba la salida de ese hotel. En el camino me topé con varios trabajadores preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Yo no me detuve a responderles, sólo seguí mi camino apresurado a la salida, cuando la encontré salí con más prisa todavía, corriendo bajo la lluvia con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando terminé en un parque desconocido. Me detuve a recuperar el aliento en una banca, mis piernas estaban entumidas y mi rodilla palpitaba un poco, pero nada de esto era comparable con el dolor de mis recuerdos recién recuperados.

_"Me emociona saber que soy el primero en hacer esto en el cuerpo de Yuuri"_

Esas palabras fueron el detonante, eso y su boca en mi entrepierna. Esos dos factores desencadenaron una serie de recuerdos que no tenía idea de que existieran. Cuando me embriagaba no solía recordar lo que hacía y difícilmente recuperaba esos recuerdos, la única excepción había sido la noche del banquete que recordé al despertar del coma, pero esto... esto era demasiado, no necesitaba recordar algo así.

Lo siento, Viktor, no fuiste el primero en hacerlo, no lo fuiste...

 **> >><<<**

**_Narradora._ **

Yurio volvió a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy poco común en él.

A penas puso un pie dentro, pudo sentir una atmósfera muy pesada y oscura. Lo primero que vio fue a Viktor sentado en su cama, con la bata blanca de baño puesta y su cabello escurriendo en agua.

—¿A qué hora regresaste? —preguntó mientras tarareaba y buscaba alguna golosina dentro del frigorífico.

—Hace algún rato.

—¿Qué te pasa? —encontró unas pasitas con chocolate y no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlas y apropiarse de ellas.

—Nada —apretó la playera deportiva de Yuuri, esa que dejó por la prisa que tuvo de irse y dejarlo.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a su amigo, sobre la cama. Supuso que de nuevo no había logrado hablar con Yuuri.

—Ya, escúpelo.

—Mañana regresaremos a San Petersburgo —se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño por largo rato, evitando cualquier pregunta o comentario del rubio, quien se le quedó mirando raro a la playera mojada que se quedó sobre el colchón.

Toda la ropa que tenían en esos momentos la habían comprado juntos, así que estaba muy seguro de que esa prenda no era de ninguno de los dos.

 **> >><<<**

Guardó la poca ropa que tenía en la misma maleta que Yurio, luego de asegurarse que no dejarían nada en el hotel, salieron juntos a tomar un taxi. El rubio le preguntó mil veces la razón de su cambio tan drástico de actitud, pero él simplemente no podía decirlo, le avergonzaba mucho. Mientras iban en el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, siguió meditando en ello y recordando el día anterior:

Luego de que Yuuri lo dejara solo en la habitación, había tomado un baño y enseguida se metió a la cama, durmió toda la mañana hasta entrado el medio día, cuando Yuri se le acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, luego de decirle que todo estaba en orden, se vistió y salió a pasear por el hotel hasta toparse con el bar. Caminó hasta la barra y pidió un vaso con refresco, el bartender lo miró raro, pero poco le importó, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, tomar alcohol estando deprimido era como ponerse una soga al cuello.

Estuvo sentado en esa barra por horas, reflexionando y quebrándose la cabeza al tratar de encontrar un motivo que justificara las acciones de Yuuri. En un principio se había sentido muy ofendido, es decir, nunca había hecho "blow job" a un hombre, era su primera vez y el otro literalmente se echó a llorar y salió corriendo. Su primer pensamiento fue "¿ _Lo hice tan mal?"_ pero ahora que lo meditaba con la cabeza fría, podía hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y enfocarse más en el motivo por el cual se paralizó tan repentinamente, incluso había llorado. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba entender.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yurio lo llamó de pronto, sentado a su lado en el auto.

—Hey ¿Vas a decirme ya por qué nos regresamos así sin más a casa?

Iba a responder su pregunta cuando de pronto su celular sonó con el timbre característico que tenía para los mensajes y llamadas de Yuuri. Su corazón se aceleró como loco.

**_Yuuri._ **

Luego de vagar toda la mañana por la calle, decidí que ya me había mojado lo suficiente y que, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, las cosas no cambiarían, mis recuerdos eran cosas reales que ya habían pasado, no debía atormentarme tanto por ello, pero lo hacía de todas formas.

Llegué a casa y agradecí que toda la familia estuviese ocupada con el onsen y todos los huéspedes, así pude escabullirme sin que me regañaran por salir con ese clima. Me colé hasta el baño que usamos sólo en mi familia y me saqué toda la ropa empapada para enseguida meterme a la regadera.

Demonios. Con las prisas que tenía dejé olvidada mi playera en el hotel. Ni modo, no volveré por ella.

Salí del baño y me encerré toda la mañana en mi habitación. Dormí todo lo que pude, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de mi mente, pero fue imposible, pues esos recuerdos aparecieron en mis sueños. Dormí toda la tarde y toda la noche. Me levanté muy temprano para salir y llevar a cabo mi rutina diaria de ejercicios, deseando muy en mi interior que Viktor estuviera bajo ese árbol, esperando por mí, pero esa vez fue la excepción, él ya no estaba esperándome, y con justas razones.

Regresé a casa antes de tiempo y luego de meditarlo un par de horas, terminé tomando la decisión de mandarle un mensaje, era lo menos que podía hacer luego del momento tan incómodo y vergonzoso que le hice pasar.

**_Yuuri: "_ ** _Viktor, siento mucho lo de ayer, no tengo justificación para lo que ocurrió, siento mucho haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato. Te mando este mensaje porque sólo quiero que sepas que no hubo nada malo contigo, tú... lo hacías muy bien, es sólo que no estoy pasando por un buen momento, eso es todo. En verdad espero puedas perdonarme, y lo de ayer... lo de ayer no fue un error, lo dije estando enojado."_

Pulsé el botón de "enviar" y me tumbé sobre mi cama, con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente. ¿Y si ya había regresado a Rusia? Sería lo mejor, quizás eso fue el detonante para que de una vez por todas termináramos lo que sea que quedara entre los dos.

Di un respingo exagerado cuando mi celular sonó con el timbre que le asigné al contacto de Viktor. Tomé el teléfono con ansias y leí su respuesta.

**_Viktor:_ ** _"Ok"_

Por un lado me sentí decepcionado y triste, pero por otro sentí un alivio con su respuesta. Seguramente ya no quería volver a verme después de eso.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando mi madre me llamó emocionada, pidiéndome que fuera al recibidor. Se trataba de Minami, según mi madre, pero... ella nunca se emocionaba así cuando él venía a verme. En fin, la seguí por los pasillos hasta que dos pares de ojos claros se fijaron en los míos al verme llegar a la sala.

—Yurio... Viktor ¿Qué hacen aquí? —me asombré tanto que sentí cómo la sangre se me fue hasta los pies—. ¿Van de regreso a Rusia? —inquirí al ver la pequeña maleta que Viktor tenía a un lado.

—Ni se te ocurra escapar, maldito katsudon —me apuntó amenazante con un dedo.

Viktor se puso de pie y en silencio abandonó la habitación.

—Los dejaré solos un momento —dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina, justo donde mi madre se había metido momentos antes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté con cautela mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

—¡Tenemos casi dos semanas aquí! Vinimos al enterarnos de tu operación.

—Lo sé, me refiero a qué hacen ahora, aquí.

—Si lo sabías ¡¿Por qué no aceptabas vernos?!

—Por que en verdad no quería hacerlo. No quería ser dañado de nuevo y tampoco tenía deseos de dañarlos.

**_Narradora._ **

El rubio se quedó en silencio, recordando el daño que le hizo al no confiar en él, al creerlo mentiroso. Se miraron fijamente unos momentos antes de que Yurio continuara.

—Lo siento. Discúlpame por no haberte creído, por el mal trato que te di. Discúlpame —pidió con seriedad y mucha sinceridad.

—¿Por eso viniste hasta acá?

—¡Obviamente! —exclamó con enfado. Iba a decir algo más, pero fue callado por los brazos del japonés rodeándolo cálidamente.

—Te disculpo, pero... discúlpame a mí también —murmuró en voz baja, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro del otro.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haber hecho un intento extra por volver.

—Tenías todo en tu contra, no te juzgo por eso, al contrario, creo que te entiendo. Y apoyo la decisión que tomaste en ese momento.

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente y volver a abrazarse, aunque el rubio era más necio en no querer demostrar sus emociones, sin embargo, Yuuri logró hacer que sus ojos brillaran en lágrimas que no dejó salir.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó con curiosidad—. No te veía desde que fuiste a Rusia.

—Bien, es decir... —miró el piso y sonrió levemente—... las cosas van bien, ya puedo ver, eso es ganancia.

—¿No veías nada?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Antes de la cirugía podía ver sólo un 15%

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por eso debía operarme con prisa, por eso no regresé a Rusia.

—Oh...

—Ya no te sientas mal por eso —palmeó su espalda—. Mejor dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Otabek?

Instantáneamente se sonrojó.

—Soy yo quien debería preguntarte cómo van las cosas con el viejo. ¿Por qué no han hablado? La ha pasado muy mal estos meses, deberían reconciliarse de una vez por todas ¿Qué necesitan para que eso ocurra? Dímelo y haré lo que esté en mis manos.

El corazón de Yuuri se contrajo por la ternura involuntaria que emanaba todo el ser de Yurio. Parecía un niño pequeño e indefenso pidiéndole a sus padres que no se divorciaran.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees. Él y yo ya hablamos ayer y...

—¡¿Hablaron ayer?! Oh, eso explica algunas cosas.

Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento apareció Viktor entrando a la sala, se veía ansioso.

—¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

—Viejo, no lo arruines.

—Te recuerdo que nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas y debemos estar ahí al menos dos horas antes, y nos toma casi una hora de camino para llegar al aeropuerto, así que por favor vete a dar un paseo y déjame hablar con él, tu turno ha terminado.

El rubio refunfuñó algunas palabras en ruso que Yuuri no entendió y se fue dejando a la pareja a solas.

El japonés jamás se había sentido más incómodo y avergonzado estando junto a Viktor.

—Estoy aquí por tu mensaje y por esto —buscó algo dentro de su maleta, cuando lo encontró lo sacó y se lo extendió—. Pensé en quedármela, pues antes de que la mandara a la tintorería olía a ti.

—Ya veo, gracias —aceptó la bolsa donde dentro venía su playera.

—Pero decidí devolvértela porque no me será necesaria después de que gane el GPF.

—¿A qué te refieres? No estoy entendiendo.

—Como sabes, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré rápido y conciso —lo miró seriamente—. Te propongo lo siguiente, es un último intento. Si yo gano el oro, te verás obligado a volverlo a intentar conmigo. Nos daremos una segunda oportunidad, olvidando todas las cosas malas que hemos vivido. Será como un "Borrón y cuenta nueva".

Yuuri tragó en seco.

—Pero si tú ganas el oro, Yuuri, aceptaré cualquiera que sea tu deseo.

—Si yo gano el oro me dejarás en paz, no volverás a hablarme ni a buscarme. Seremos un par de extraños otra vez —lo dijo con tanta seriedad y seguridad que los ojos de Viktor temblaron en miedo.

—Si ganas, aceptaré cualquiera que sea tu deseo en esos momentos —repitió. Extendió su mano hacia el de gafas, éste la tomó y se dieron un buen apretón, cerrando con ese acto la promesa.

—¿Pero... si no gana ninguno de los dos? Es decir, Yurio puede ganar, Otabek, Phichit, J.J., Minami... —el ruso arrugó la nariz ante la mención del rubio japonés—. También es muy probable que Chris gane, él es muy bueno y...

—Christophe estará fuera de combate esta temporada. Se dedicará a ser entrenador, aunque aún no tiene pupilo —rio un poco—. Alguno de nosotros dos quedará en el podio, tenlo por seguro. En caso de que ninguno de nosotros gane el oro, simple, ganará quien obtenga la medalla de mayor valor.

—Pero... ¿Qué hay de tus lesiones? ¿Puedes patinar? ¿Yakov lo sabe?

—Eso no te incumbe, cerdito. Te voy a aplastar en el hielo —se puso de pie, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, retándolo.

**_Continuará..._ **

**_21/04/2017_ **

**_11:11 a.m._ **


	21. GPF 2018

**Las especificaciones que van a ver a continuación sobre las competencias de patinaje y el GPF son algunas ciertas y otra no tanto. Quise hacerlo a mi modo, así que cambié algunas cositas, por ejemplo: los patinadores que tienen derecho a participar en el GPF es porque obtuvieron buen puntaje en competencias un año o meses antes (en la vida real). En el caso de Yurio, Yuuri y Viktor... ya saben que no han patinado en ningún campeonato ni nada por el estilo, así que me justificaré con el hecho de que esto es un "Fanfic". Ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho.**

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**21**

**"Grand Prix Final 2018"**

No habían salido siquiera de la terminal cuando sintieron una mirada furibunda posada en ambos. Yakov los miraba desde no muy lejos. Éste caminó a pasos agigantados hasta encontrarse frente a los recién llegados.

Les dio la regañada de su vida, primero: por irse tan pronto, en especial Yurio, quien estaba siendo entrenado y preparado para las próximas competencias; segundo: a Viktor por haberse ido, así como así, a pesar de sus recientes lesiones.

—No te enojes —le dio una palmada en la espalda sin borrar una sonrisa traviesa de sus labios en forma de corazón—. Por cierto, debes saber que volveré a patinar, participaré en este Grand Prix y necesito un entrenador —diciendo eso, palmeó su hombro y con su típica sonrisa pasó de largo, directo a la salida y dando por hecho que su querido ex-entrenador aceptaría.

Yakov se quedó de piedra, hasta que se giró y le gritó a todo pulmón, entre la muchedumbre del aeropuerto:

—¡Estás estúpido si crees que voy a dejarte patinar! —no lo iba a dejar practicar patinaje en esos momentos críticos de salud, además, tenía años de no participar como competidor, no desde que decidió jugar al entrenador con Yuuri.

Ya con la cabeza fría y con rica comida en frente, los tres se pusieron a charlar sobre los nuevos planes. Viktor logró convencer a Yakov para que fuera su entrenador, lo consiguió luego de explicarle que había estado rehabilitándose de sus lesiones con ayuda de Chris. En un principio el ex-coach de Viktor se enojó tanto por eso que lo mandó a ser pupilo de "Su nuevo entrenador".

—No te pongas celoso —rio—. No fue mi entrenador, simplemente me ayudó con... ciertas cosas —recordó, un poco avergonzado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Aun así, no voy a dejar que compitas ¡te vas a romper la cadera y todavía ni llegas a los treinta!

Viktor se puso muy serio, lo observó fijamente y con mucha seguridad afirmó:

—Conozco mis límites, no volveré a sobrepasarme con el entrenamiento. Además, modificaré las coreografías para que sean perfectas y no tan cansadas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh, eh, eh? —su seriedad se convirtió en una tierna insistencia infantil.

Mientras tanto, Yurio observaba todo con una extraña clama. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que estaba concentrado comiendo y pensando en cuál podría ser su tema para ese año. Otabek ya tenía el suyo, pero él aún no, tampoco tenía preparadas las coreografías.

—Vamos Yakov. Mira que puedo irme con Chris y pedirle que sea mi entrenador, después de todo aún no tiene pupilo.

—¡Ja! —se cruzó de brazos—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo vanidoso y orgulloso que eres. Jamás pedirías ser pupilo de alguien más joven que tú —rio un poco—. Aunque no me parece mala idea. Ese Chris se ve más maduro que tú, quizás le aprendas algo, anda, vete con él.

—No seas así —insistió, haciendo un tierno puchero al cual Yakov era inmune desde que el Viktor tenía no más de diez años y usaba esas artimañas para convencerlo.

—¿Por qué tan interesado en participar? Tus lesiones son recientes, debes reposarlas y rehabilitarte debidamente. No entiendo tu prisa.

—Yuuri Katsuki —murmuró Yurio una vez que volvió a prestar atención a lo que discutían. Pero no pudo decir más debido a la enorme patada que le dio el otro en la pierna por debajo de la mesa, claro, sin borrar su expresión "angelical".

—Hagamos esto —continuó Nikiforov, zanjando el tema de Yuuri—. Faltan cinco meses para que las competencias den inicio. La primera es el catorce de octubre, tengo tiempo suficiente para recuperarme, practicar y pulir mis coreografías, que, como ya te dije, están listas y sólo me falta modificarlas un poco para que no sean tan cansadas.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente, ajeno a que Yurio se sobaba la pierna adolorida.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Por favor.

—¿Eres sordo?

—Por favor.

—Con un demonio ¡Ya cállate!

—Por favor.

—¡Ahh! Yakov, ya lo conoces, puede estar así todo el día. Dile ya que sí y que se rompa la cadera para que aprenda —masculló entre dientes, enojado todavía por la patada.

Viktor sonrió traviesamente y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, haciendo que su largo flequillo se moviera de manera chistosa. El mayor no lo iba a admitir, pero le alegraba ver a su pupilo tan entusiasmado, parecía el mismo de antes.

—Bah... está bien —aceptó en un suspiro—. Seré tu entrenador ¡Pero a la primera que me desobedezcas te olvidas de la competencia! ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Gracias! —saltó a él y lo abrazó con un cariño empalagoso que el mayor no soportaba. Le dio repelús y se lo quitó de encima con cara de asco. Así era él, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto, menos en público. Sólo llegaba a hacerlo cuando alguno de sus pupilos rompía algún récord o ganaba el oro, solamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la noticia de que la leyenda viviente volvía al hielo se esparciera. Todos los fans del patinaje se asombraron enormemente.

Viktor no le había dicho a nadie, pero poco después de haber salido del hospital se dedicó a hacer ejercicio a escondidas en su departamento. Era un ejercicio leve y necesario para sanar sus ligamentos y músculos. Poco después aceptó la ayuda de Chris, quien lo acompañaba a la pista de hielo durante las madrugadas, ahí practicaba todo lo que podía antes de que su amigo contara el tiempo y lo obligara a salir para que no se esforzara de más. También le ayudó con ciertos ejercicios buenos para la espalda y las caderas.

Esos ratos sobre el hielo (Su momento preferido) duraban muy poco, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba calentando arduamente y haciendo estiramientos para no lastimarse al momento de patinar. Los saltos obviamente los tuvo que dejar de lado, se concentró meramente en recuperar su condición física y su elasticidad.

Eso fue con Chris, pero su entrenamiento con Yakov ahora era muy diferente al de siempre, pues lo obligaba a calentar demasiado, a correr varias vueltas alrededor de la pista antes de entrar al hielo, y si algo le dolía antes de terminar el calentamiento, lo mandaba de vuelta a casa, alegando que no pisaría el hielo hasta que sus lesiones dejaran de doler como consecuencia de un simple calentamiento.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que el ruso volviera a pisar el hielo como antes. Y fue hasta a mediados de julio cuando le permitieron hacer un salto cuádruple. No se había caído y estuvo feliz por ello toda una semana. Le quedaban pocos meses antes de que la primera competencia diera inicio, y sólo mes y medio para que hicieran las asignaciones. Se moría por saber si competiría contra Yuuri en alguno de los dos primeros encuentros, esperaba que sí.

Mientras tanto, se dedicó un tiempo especial para meditar las canciones que había elegido de acuerdo a su tema de ese año: Amor. Ninguna de las dos canciones lo hacían sentir algo ahora, buscaba algo diferente y se lo hizo saber a su coach, pero éste no le ayudó mucho que digamos, entonces buscó a su amigo Chris, quien en vez de irse a buscar pupilo se quedó cerca de él, ayudándole a recuperarse.

—¿Por qué ya no te gustan? Son buenas —inquirió con curiosidad luego de escuchar cada canción—. Además, las coreografías están hechas para estas canciones, no para otras.

Viktor sólo asintió con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro. Chris de inmediato palideció al comprender esa sonrisa.

—No...

—Oh sí.

—¿Vas a cambiar tus rutinas a último momento?

—Aún queda suficiente tiempo —rio un poco—. Además, sólo las modificaría un poco.

—Vaya —sonrió ampliamente, sorprendido. Ese era el Viktor que siempre admiró desde niño, tan impulsivo, e inesperado, siempre sorprendiendo a los que le rodeaban—. ¿Y ya tienes pensado qué canciones van a suplir a estas dos?

—A decir verdad... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—... no, esperaba que tú me sugirieras algo.

El rubio casi se fue de espaldas.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —suspiró.

—¿De dónde sacas tus canciones?

—Oh, cierto —sonrió al recordarlo. De inmediato fue por su teléfono celular y buscó el sitio web—. Siempre las compro aquí.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un sitio donde compositores anónimos suben sus obras y las ponen en venta, son algo costosas, pero una vez que las compras ya nadie más tiene derecho sobre esas canciones, y bueno, he de suponer que realmente no afectará a tu bolsillo —se burló un poco.

—Se ve interesante —copió el enlace en su teléfono y se metió al sitio.

—Creo que estarás ocupado con eso por un rato ¿No prefieres ir a casa? Posterguemos el entrenamiento por hoy.

—Sí —asintió simplemente, sin dejar de escuchar una y otra canción del sitio, estaba concentrado, así que Chris tuvo que encargarse de apagar las luces y cerrar con llave el lugar. Sí, a pesar de que Yakov era el entrenador oficial de Viktor, el suizo seguía siendo su cómplice por las madrugadas. Ambos se iban a practicar un poco y a platicar también, como gente normal, a las tres de la mañana.

Cuando Viktor llegó a su departamento faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, pero eso no le impidió pasarse el resto de la noche en el sofá, con Makkachin sobre su regazo y el celular entre sus manos. No tardó mucho en encontrar una canción que le agradó bastante. No era un tema inédito del autor, pero le gustó mucho el cover y no dudó en comprarlo, decidió utilizarlo para su programa corto.

Iba a darse por vencido en la búsqueda de la segunda canción, cuando de pronto una hermosa melodía llegó a sus oídos luego de pulsar por accidente un video. Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de cada nota, de la melodía y la armonía que conformaban una canción simplemente sublime y hermosa. Le hizo sentir tantas cosas que inevitablemente un par de lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos. Había experimentado amor, nostalgia, anhelo, ansiedad y hasta un poco de desesperación cuando la canción llegó a su clímax, pero sobre todas las cosas había un amor inherente en cada nota. Fue imposible no enamorarse de ella. Abrió los ojos cuando terminó de escucharla y la volvió a reproducir, sólo que ahora mirando el video del chico que la interpretaba. No se veía nada más que sus manos, el piano y una pared al fondo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que el corazón de Viktor palpitara desbocadamente.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho mirando esas hermosas manos, las reconocería en donde fuera, eran las manos de Yuuri.

De inmediato entró al sitio web de ese compositor y se sorprendió al ver que no era la única canción, había al menos una decena más, pero todas de hace algún tiempo, la más reciente era esta, llamada "Grande Valse Brillante" pero no fue la única que cautivó su corazón, había también una canción que tenía fecha de creación de hace varios años, cuando Yuuri aún estaba en la universidad, esa en especial llamó su atención, era hermosa, intensa, profunda, pero no tenía un nombre concreto, estaba clasificada como "Ballade 1 Op. 23". Ahora entendía al japonés cuando decía que había mucho de él en cada canción, pues esa simplemente ¡Le hizo estallar los sentidos! Era sublime, y perfecta para ser la música de su programa libre.

Tuvo que hacerse una cuenta falsa para poder comprar todas las canciones de "YK_92" ¡Ja! Claro que era Yuuri, hasta su pseudónimo le daba la razón, pues eran sus iniciales y el año en que nació. Casi gritó como fangirl cuando pagó por todas las canciones y pudo descargarlas, más todavía cuando las escuchó y se conmovió como pocas veces en su vida. La música de Yuuri transmitía demasiados sentimientos.

Con emoción y sin sueño, se dedicó el resto de la noche a quemar las canciones en un CD, las guardó en varias carpetas, sacó copias de ellas y las guardó en muchos USB, no quería que se lo borraran en ningún momento, así que hizo un gran respaldo.

Cuando estuvo por salirse de la aplicación, se percató de que la primera canción de Yuuri que llamó su atención tenía un mensaje escrito, como una descripción. Se conmovió hasta niveles inimaginables cuando leyó esa descripción tan hermosa. "Grand Valse Brillante" era una canción que guardaría sólo para él, era la más reciente de Yuuri y le transmitía tantos sentimientos de él que no quería compartirlo con nadie más, era sólo de él.

 **> >><<<**

Se había quedado en un shock increíble cuando Viktor y Yurio atravesaron las puertas de su casa, de regreso a Rusia.

Habían pasado ya meses de eso y él seguía en un estado muy similar al shock, no podía creer todavía que Viktor le propuso tal acuerdo. No había duda, tenía que ganar para que eso terminara de una vez por todas. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Cómo vas a participar si no tienes entrenador?

—Ya lo sé, Yuko, ya lo sé —se limpió el sudor de la frente y procedió a quitarse los patines.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! ¡Ya logré hacer el loop cuádruple! Y ya no me caigo, ¡Mira, mira!

El aludido miró por sobre su hombro hacia la pista y sonrió al ver a su pupilo logrando sus metas.

—Vaya, el pequeño Minami parece tener mayor resistencia que tú. Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo te tutea así? ¿Ya no te dice "Yuuri-kun"? —se rio un poco.

Yuuri soltó una risilla, pues tenía razón en cuanto a la resistencia, tenía una condición envidiable, pero no estaba de acuerdo en lo de "pequeño" pues el joven lo rebasaba ya en estatura. Y sobre el nombre... Yuuri sólo se encogió de hombros y miró a su pupilo practicar, quizás eso cambió desde que aceptó ser su entrenador oficial.

—Felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa, eso fue más que suficiente para que el rubio se sintiera tan motivado que volvió a intentar el salto, saliéndole a la perfección nuevamente. Se quedó practicando un rato más mientras Yuuri se sentaba en las gradas con su querida amiga de la infancia. Ya le había platicado su situación, pero no le había dicho nada sobre la apuesta que tenía con Viktor, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a Phichit, su gran amigo, quien tuvo que regresar a Detroit para seguir siendo entrenado por Celestino.

Estuvo tentado a pedirle al italiano que fuera de nuevo su entrenador, pero le dio mucha vergüenza, así que ahora, a sólo tres meses de la primera competencia, se encontraba como en un principio, sin entrenador.

—Bueno, pero al menos ya tienes tus rutinas listas ¿No?

Yuuri sonrió con un poco de nostalgia al recordar las canciones que eligió.

—Sí, ya tengo todo listo, sólo me falta practicar más y pues... un entrenador que corrija los errores que yo no veo —suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas y el mentón contra sus manos. Desde ahí podía ver perfectamente cómo Minami se esforzaba en mejorar y vaya que lo hacía.

—Después de que transmitan la entrevista que te hicieron ayer... —soltó una risilla traviesa—... no dudo que te lluevan ofertas de entrenadores.

—No lo había pensado.

 **> >><<<**

—No deberías estar bebiendo —se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le quitó el pequeño vaso de vidrio. Viktor aguantó una risilla antes de que su amigo bebiera el contenido e hiciera una mueca de asombro—. ¿Jugo de manzana?

—Ya no bebo, recuérdalo —le quitó el vaso.

—Parecía whisky —refunfuñó, decepcionado.

—Hay una botella vieja en la alacena —se encogió de hombros, nunca había sido fan de esa bebida—. Es toda tuya.

El suizo se emocionó y salió en su búsqueda, pronto volvió con la botella y un vaso en mano para sentarse junto a su amigo en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Makkachin no tardó en unirse a ellos, sentándose sobre el regazo de ambos, pues era tan largo que podía recostar su cuerpo en Chris y su cabecita en su adorado amo, quien le brindaba caricias y mimos muy tiernos.

Eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche cuando los dos decidieron no asistir a sus entrenamientos clandestinos. ¿Por qué? Simple, Viktor aún tenía molestias y se estaba sobre esforzando, así que Christophe lo obligó a quedarse en casa y descansar. Ahora buscaban algo entretenido que ver en la televisión, pues ninguno tenía sueño.

—Debimos ir a entrenar —murmuró el ruso después de un rato, fastidiado y algo resentido con su amigo.

—¿En tu estado actual? —resopló—. Estás loco —observó cómo estaba recostado con los pies sobre la mesita del centro y varios cojines dándole soporte a su espalda baja, sin mencionar que se veía cansado y un poco ojeroso—. No has dormido bien, estoy seguro.

Viktor se quedó ensimismado, pensando en la causa de sus desvelos, esa causa tenía nombre y apellido: Yuuri Katsuki, pero no sólo era él, sino el hecho de que lo ofendió de una manera en la que nadie más lo había hecho antes.

Se despertaba en las noches, luego de tener pesadillas al recrear el momento una y otra vez. Era tonto y no se atrevía a decírselo a sus amigos por la vergüenza que le daba, pero de verdad intentaba entender el motivo por el cual Yuuri le hizo lo que le hizo en la cama. Pero no lo encontraba y eso le estaba afectando más de lo normal, incluso le tenía cierto enojo y resentimiento.

—No —respondió luego de un rato—. No he dormido bien —iba a decir más, pero su teléfono sonando con una llamada entrante lo sobresaltó un poco—. Hola.

_—Hola calvo ¿Van a ir esta noche a entrenar? Quiero ir con ustedes._

Sí, ella terminó enterándose de sus movidas clandestinas, prometió no decirle nada a Yakov siempre y cuando la mantuvieran al tanto del progreso de Viktor, ¿y por qué no?, también le gustaba acompañarlos algunas noches. Disfrutaba verlo patinar, le recordaba a esos días cuando ambos eran niños y recién comenzaban a desarrollar su gusto por el hielo.

—¿Vas a seguir llamándome así? —rodó los ojos, Irina se dio cuenta que no andaba de ánimos.

 _—¿Todo bien?_ —inquirió con seriedad.

—Sí. Sobre el entrenamiento... no, no iremos, Christophe no me deja salir de mi propio departamento.

—Necesita descansar, pero es un necio —dijo Chris, suficientemente alto y cerca de la bocina para que la otra lo escuchara—. Irina ¿Por qué no vienes? Hay whiskey.

— _Oh, bajo enseguida._

Ni siquiera dejó que Viktor dijera algo más, pasaron cinco minutos y ya se encontraba entrando por la puerta. Desde el incidente que tuvo Viktor con el alcohol y el medicamento, tanto Irina como Chris tenían una copia de la llave del departamento. El ruso a veces se sentía sobreprotegido y un poco sofocado ante tanta atención. Él les juraba que eso jamás se repetiría, pero ellos insistían en cuidarlo. No se quejaba, era lindo ver el cariño que le tenían, pero a veces se sentía asfixiado con tanta preocupación ¿Así se habría sentido Yuuri luego del coma?

—Hola chicos —se sentó con confianza en el sofá más amplio frente a la televisión. Dejando a Viktor en medio de ambos—. ¡¿Qué estás tomando?! —le quitó el vaso con brusquedad—. ¡Chris, te dije que...!

—Es jugo de manzana —resopló, fastidiado. Si no le doliera la espalda ya se habría puesto de pie y estaría recluido en su cuarto.

—Oh... —miró el vaso de Chris—. ¿Y el whiskey que me prometiste? —sonrió cuando el suizo le extendió un trago—. Gracias —sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá. Los tres miraban en silencio la televisión, hasta que el estómago de Chris resonó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, no he cenado —rio—. ¿Tienen hambre? Puedo preparar algo.

—¿Cocinas? —se asombró ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió, orgulloso.

—Deberías aprenderle algo —se burló, mirando a su ex esposo, quien sólo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró mientras veía ausentemente la televisión—. ¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió en voz baja, mirando a Chris.

—Está enojado, le duele la espalda y ya sabes cómo lo frustra eso.

La pelirroja se sintió un poco mal por él, seguramente no era nada sencillo. Buscó alguna manera de animarlo y no tardó en tener una buena idea, se la hizo saber a Chris y éste se convirtió en su cómplice. Así ambos se metieron a la cocina por un buen rato, Viktor no se dio cuenta ni siquiera de cuando salieron a comprar algunas cosas, él estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

**_Viktor._ **

Mis dos programas estaban listos, la música, mi ropa, todo estaba preparado para las competencias, pero no mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba dar lo mejor de mí para que Yuuri se asombrara con lo que había logrado y que viera que podía volver a ser el Viktor Nikiforov que él tanto admiró en el pasado. No, le iba a demostrar que era mejor, le iba a demostrar que era mejor. Él volverá a ser mi fan después de que gane mi sexta medalla de oro.

Quería lograr tantas cosas, pero este maldito cuerpo no me respondía como debería ¿Acaso era así como se sentía Yuuri? Ahora lo entendía a la perfección. Había tratado de recuperar mi condición, pero me costaba mucho trabajo. Nunca fui de los que tienden a engordar, tampoco de los que adelgazan más de lo necesario. Siempre me consideré normal, hasta ahora. Me estaba costando mucho esfuerzo regresar a mi peso normal.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando noté el silencio que reinaba en mi departamento, sólo el ruido de la televisión estaba presente, lo cual era raro considerando el hecho de que mis amigos estaban ahí ¿O no?

Opté por levantarme al no escuchar nada, pero mi espalda dolió y mis pies cansados y lacerados por tanto entrenamiento me reclamaron al instante. Terminé sentado de nuevo en el sofá, enojado e impotente por no lograr lo que quería. Me volví a acomodar con los cojines en mi espalda y solté un suspiro lleno de satisfacción cuando volví a subir mis pies enfundados en gruesos y felpudos calcetines sobre la mesa, casi pude escuchar la voz de mi madre reprendiéndome por hacer eso.

Sonreí.

Mi madre... cuánto la extrañaba.

Suspiré y me hundí más en el sofá, cansado y sin ganas de cerrar las cortinas que me mostraban una de las vistas más hermosas: las noches blancas de San Petersburgo, las amaba y al mismo tiempo las odiaba, pues había planeado pedirle matrimonio a Yuuri en una de esas noches soleadas, las más románticas del año. Afortunadamente estábamos a mediados de julio y quedaban sólo un par de noches así.

Un sobresalto me atacó cuando escuché la puerta principal abriéndose.

—¡¿Quién es?!

—Somos nosotros —Chris asomó la cabeza a la sala—. Te dijimos que saldríamos a comprar cosas para la cena —alzó una ceja y yo sólo me hundí más todavía en el sofá.

—Está bien —respondí e ignoré cualquier cosa que me hubiese dicho después.

Tomé el control remoto y cambié de canal mil veces, hasta que encontré uno interesante. No era fan de todos los deportes, pero justo ahora hablaban sobre la temporada de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Después de un rato, mi estómago gruñó con fuerza cuando percibí un aroma muy familiar y sumamente delicioso. ¿Qué estarían cocinando? Quise levantarme y averiguar, pero me hallaba tan cómodo en mi sitio que descarté la idea. Comencé a cabecear, dándome cuenta de que tenía más cansancio del que creí.

Me permití cerrar los ojos y dormitar un poco, tenía mucho de no sentir esas agradables ganas de dormir. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que sentí que unas pequeñas y muy cálidas manos se posaban sobre mis hombros, comenzando un masaje muy agradable. Logró despertarme, pero no abrí los ojos, me quedé disfrutando un poco más. Sentí sus manos descender hacia mi espalda, Dios, sus dedos hacían magia.

—Estás muy tenso —murmuró, entonces abrí los ojos y levanté mi rostro, mirando a Irina parada detrás del sofá, aún con sus manos en mi cuerpo.

—No te detengas —volví a acomodarme y ella prosiguió, ahora con mi cuello. Era tan relajante, justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuve contacto físico con alguien? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Bueno, estaban las veces en que Chris tenía que masajear mis músculos acalambrados por el entrenamiento, pero eso no contaba, era incómodo y raro. Esto era diferente, podía sentir su cariño.

El masaje duró hasta que el delicioso aroma se hizo más intenso. Abrí los ojos sólo para encontrarme un enorme tazón en la mesita, frente a mí. Casi brinqué del sillón cuando reconocí el platillo.

—¿Katsudon?

—No es como el de la señora Hiroko, pero traté de que se le pareciera un poco —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vas a comer? Más te vale que sí, me costó mucho prepararlo, Irina tuvo que ir a su departamento a traer ingredientes y...

No fue necesario que dijera más, yo ya me encontraba devorando el tazón de cerdo. Sentí el paraíso en mi boca cuando di el primer bocado. Era cierto, no era como el de Oka-san, pero sí que estaba rico. El sabor de ese platillo me trajo innumerables recuerdos que se agolparon con fuerza en mi mente, trayéndome momentos tan hermosos, una época de mi vida que extrañaba mucho. Cómo deseaba volver a esos días, lo deseaba con muchas fuerzas.

—Hey ¿Tan mal está? —se sentó frente a mí, sobre la mesita de la sala, pronto Irina se le unió, ambos me miraban, preocupados. Yo no entendía la expresión de sus rostros.

—Viktor ¿Qué sucede? —se inclinó un poco hacia mí y acarició mi húmeda mejilla.

¿Húmeda? ¿En qué momento comencé a llorar? Me llevé una mano al rostro y noté que estaba empapado, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras una agobiante presión hostigaba mi pecho.

—No... esto está delicioso —noté que me costaba hablar con claridad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? —se angustió, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza y sonreí. No había manera de explicarles el cúmulo de emociones que desbordaron mi corazón al probar el katsudon. Era una extraña mezcla entre felicidad, nostalgia y tristeza. Ese platillo representaba la felicidad pura que logré alcanzar hace mucho tiempo, felicidad de la que ahora carecía.

Tardé un poco en convencer a mis amigos de que nada malo ocurría, simplemente les dije que la mezcla de sabores me traía recuerdos muy gratos. Les agradecí con todo el corazón lo que hacían por mí, pues podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa en un viernes por la noche, en cambio, decidieron quedarse a mi lado, cuidándome y preocupándose por mi bienestar.

No hay duda, tenía buenos amigos que en verdad me querían.

Luego de mi pequeña crisis, nos volvimos a sentar todos juntos, y cuando creí que mis emociones al fin se equilibrarían, su perfecta imagen apareció en pantalla.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba siendo entrevistado de nuevo, ahora con preguntas menos personales y totalmente relacionadas al patinaje. El conductor le preguntó muchas cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo los nombres de las canciones que utilizaría, yo también quería saberlo, pero él se fue por la tangente, hizo lo mismo en casi todas las preguntas. La única que respondió con claridad fue la que le hizo al final.

—"¿Y qué dice tu entrenador de todo esto? Por cierto... ¿Quién es tu entrenador? ¿Viktor Nikiforov lo sigue siendo?"

—"Yo no tengo entrenador" —se rascó la nuca—. "Es algo que debo solucionar antes de las asignaciones" —rio con nerviosismo.

—"Pero ¡¿cómo es eso posible?!" —miró hacia la cámara—. Ya escucharon, Yuuri Katsuki necesita un entrenador —sonrió y pasó a otro tema.

Me perdí unos momentos, pensando en eso ¡¿No tenía entrenador?! ¿Por qué no volvió con Celestino?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché las exclamaciones escandalizadas de mis amigos. Cuando puse atención de nuevo en la televisión pude notar que era algo así como la hora de convivencia de los fans con el invitado al programa. Grande fue mi asombro al ver al gran tumulto de fans que esperaban por Yuuri, pero lo que me sacó de mis casillas fue ver que una fan enloquecida se le abalanzó encima y lo besó, sí, lo besó en los labios. ¡Esa maldita!

—Chris —mascullé entre dientes—. Te encontré un nuevo pupilo.

 **> >><<<**

**_Narradora._ **

Llegó al lugar sin previo aviso. En un comienzo la idea le pareció demasiado descabellada, pero ahora no le resultaba nada mal, se le hacía incluso interesante y muy emocionante.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Sólo se paró frente a él y se autonombró su nuevo entrenador. Se había planteado seriamente hacerlo de la misma forma que Viktor: en las aguas termales, desnudo. Le hubiera encantado ver la reacción del pequeño cerdito, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo ruso lo colgaría de sus partes más sensibles si se enteraba de algo así.

En un principio Katsuki se vio renuente, se lo agradeció, pero se sintió incómodo al respecto. Y no era tonto, sabía que Viktor tenía algo que ver detrás de todo eso, incluso se lo hizo saber al suizo.

—¿Y qué si es así? Él se preocupó al ver que no tienes entrenador, no quiere que te pierdas este GPF sólo por eso, además, yo también te vi en televisión. Necesitas un entrenador y yo estoy disponible ¿Qué más quieres?

El japonés lo miró con desconfianza, pero terminó accediendo. A partir de ese día Chris se hospedó en el onsen, dormía en la habitación que antes ocupaba Viktor y disfrutaba de los mismos placeres que el ruso, bueno, casi; sólo le faltaba tener a su lado a Masumi, ¡cuánto lo extrañaba! Pensó que quizás se enojaría con él por pasar tantos meses con Viktor y ahora con Yuuri, pero su pareja era muy comprensible, aunque sí le aseguró un hecho inevitable: haría tiempo en su apretada agenda y entre sus viajes de negocios para ir con él y raptarlo unas horas. Eso lo excitaba sobremanera.

Muy pronto descubrió que su querido amigo entrenaba en secreto al chiquillo del que Viktor siempre estuvo celoso.

"Ve, entrénalo y permanece al tanto de todo lo que haga" le había dicho Viktor. En un principio lo tachó de lunático acosador, sin embargo, dejó de pensar en eso cuando le dijo algo más: "Pero sobre todo cuídalo mucho, no dejes que se esfuerce de más, regáñalo si es necesario, sé que a ti te escuchará"

Fue divertido, pues Viktor era idéntico a Yuuri, igual de irresponsable a la hora de entrenar.

Durante ese tiempo en casa de Yuuri logró conocer muchas facetas suyas, también entendió por qué Viktor se había enamorado tan fácil de alguien como él ¿Y cómo no? Era hermoso, decidido, valiente, sensible y sobre todo un patinador excepcional, sin mencionar que era muy sexy sin ropa (Sí, lo había visto en las aguas termales). Su resistencia era increíble, al igual que su dedicación al deporte. A excepción de su desobediencia, Yuuri Katsuki era el pupilo perfecto.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Phichit Chulanont estuvo a su lado por varias semanas. Y no podía negar que en un principio se sintió culpable por ser como un agente doble, pues le mandaba información a Viktor sobre Yuuri y hacía lo mismo hacia el japonés, quien no se animaba a preguntarlo directamente, pero se notaba a leguas que se moría por preguntarle sobre Viktor, así que el suizo terminaba soltándole comentarios sobre el ruso sin que el otro se lo pidiera.

—Viktor tiene muy buenos programas preparados. Si quieres ganarle tendrás que hacer más que eso —le dijo durante un entrenamiento, cuando el japonés se hallaba frustrado por no clavar bien un salto.

—Él... —lo pensó unos segundos, recuperando el aire después de varios intentos de lograr un salto perfecto—... ¿Él ya tiene sus coreografías listas?

—Desde hace mucho.

—Imagino que son increíbles.

—No tienes idea.

—Chris —lo meditó unos segundos antes de preguntar con total seriedad—. ¿Él se encuentra bien? Me refiero a su salud, y no te atrevas a mentirme —frunció el ceño, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Chris se llevó una mano a la barbilla y murmuró un largo "Uhmm"

—No del todo.

—¡Lo sabía! —se exaltó, preocupado y un poco molesto.

—Tranquilo —sonrió—. No está al cien por ciento, pero puedo asegurarte que no ha dejado de ser el Viktor que tú y yo admiramos desde hace años. Te van a sorprender sus rutinas, en especial porque... —se mordió el labio, estaba hablando de más.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las hizo pensando en ti. Sólo medítalo un poco, su tema es "Amor". Especificó que se trataba del amor real entre parejas, de ese que es inquebrantable y muchas cursilerías más —hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia—. Es un hecho que están dedicadas a ti, no debería sorprenderte.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Estuve conviviendo con él los últimos meses, ha cambiado un poco, pero no ha perdido su esencia, sigue recuperándose y al ritmo que va estoy seguro que estará en completa forma en tres meses. Así que ponte a practicar si es que quieres ganarle.

—¿Quieres que gane? —entornó los ojos hacia su amigo—. ¿Estás enterado de nuestra apuesta?

—Sí.

—¿Y aun así quieres que gane?

—Quiero que los dos den lo mejor de sí. A decir verdad, se me hace una completa estupidez la apuesta que hicieron, estoy seguro que fue Viktor quien la propuso —suspiró—. Su amor no debería depender de algo como eso.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —intervino Phichit, apareciendo junto a Minami, recién salían de los vestidores—. Esa apuesta es una estupidez.

—Pero es la única forma de que Viktor me deje en paz —trató de mantenerse firme. Nunca esperó que Chris se plantara frente a él y lo tomara firmemente de los hombros.

—Sólo lo voy a decir una vez. Yuuri, esta es la última vez que Viktor intenta algo por su relación. Él mismo me lo dijo, si este último intento falla, jamás volverá a buscarte. No pierdas esta oportunidad, independiente del resultado de la competencia... ¿En verdad quieres que eso pase?

El cuerpo entero del japonés tembló y por primera vez se planteó la pregunta: ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería?

 **> >><<<**

Caminaba por los pasillos de su casa hasta que pasó por la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín. Las farolas de papel estaban encendidas y el sonido de las chicharras hacían del lugar un espectáculo mágico, sin mencionar las luciérnagas que volaban alrededor. Por un momento deseó ir al centro del jardín y tumbarse sobre el césped, pero notó que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Caminó hacia él y habló en voz alta al notar que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia por estar tan ocupado mandando mensajes por su teléfono.

—¿Le informas a Viktor sobre los avances de hoy? —preguntó con suavidad, tumbándose en el césped al igual que él.

Chris soltó una risilla.

—Eso ya lo hice hace rato, ahora hablo con Masumi —esbozó una sonrisa angelical y nada picara. Eso fue extraño.

—¿Masumi? —ignoró el hecho de que ya le había chismeado a Viktor todo.

—Mi pareja —siguió tecleando hasta el cansancio, sin dejar de hablar. Yuuri se sorprendió por esa habilidad.

—Eres como un agente doble —murmuró de pronto el japonés, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —rio con diversión, pues él pensaba lo mismo.

—Le dices a Viktor cosas sobre mí y me dices cosas de él. Eres un espía doble.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y enseguida se puso de pie, con una sonrisa inigualable en su rostro, Yuuri no entendió el motivo de ésta.

—Masumi estará en la ciudad hasta antes del amanecer —su sonrisa se ensanchó y el brillo en sus ojos era incomparable—. No me esperen a cenar, llegaré temprano en la mañana —se inclinó y revolvió los cabellos azabaches de su pupilo.

—Pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que tú y Viktor harían si se dejaran de tonterías —le guiñó un ojo con picardía y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

Yuuri se quedó sobre la hierba, pensando y realmente triste. Chris tenía razón.

 **> >><<<**

Lo vio cruzar la puerta principal y su corazón latió con más fuerza de la normal. Había hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de pisar tierras niponas y así ver, aunque fueran sólo unas horas, a su amado. Había cancelado varias reuniones, y llegar a Hasetsu le había costado un par de días sin dormir; pero poco le importaba si podía ver esos ojos verdes centellantes, brillando por el simple hecho de tenerlo en frente. Masumi no podía estar más feliz y satisfecho, su novio literalmente había corrido hacia él antes de lanzársele encima y plantarle un beso nada inocente.

Sabía que una relación entre los dos era verdaderamente complicada. Él era un hombre de negocios que viajaba constantemente por el mundo, no había pisado su casa en suiza en casi ocho meses y en lo que iba del año había podido encontrarse con Chris sólo un par de veces. En ocasiones se sentía muy culpable por no poder pasar más tiempo con su novio. También entendía que la profesión de su amado era muy demandante, requería tiempo y muchos viajes alrededor del mundo, era por esa razón que se veían tan poco, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, ellos seguían amándose con locura desenfrenada, haciendo que esos esporádicos encuentros furtivos fueran aún más placenteros de lo que podrían imaginar.

—Tengo una reservación en el mejor hotel de esta ciudad, con servicio al cuarto incluido ¿Quieres venir? —murmuró luego de ese beso tan satisfactorio, su novio lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello mientras él lo sujetaba firmemente por la cintura.

—Sabes que te seguiría a cualquier lugar, aunque sólo fuésemos por un helado y al parque —soltó una risilla muy dulce.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Vayamos a cenar y ahí me platicas cómo va todo con tu nuevo pupilo.

A pesar de la distancia y de lo ocupados que ambos eran, se tomaban el tiempo todos los días para poner al otro al tanto de su vida.

—Me parece una buena idea, pero ¿qué te parece si primero vamos al hotel y... —murmuró un par de cosas indiscretas y muy sucias que lograron poner el rostro de Masumi más rojo que la grana—...después pedimos servicio a la habitación y cenamos ¿O tienes mucha hambre y prefieres cenar primero?

—Muero de hambre, pero no de comida —murmuró antes de asaltar los labios del rubio.

 **> >><<<**

Fue consciente de lo que le rodeaba hasta que cayó contra el mullido colchón luego de una intensa sesión de sexo con su amado. No quisieron desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenían, así que se amaron con intensidad toda la noche, tomando pequeños respiros en esos lapsos de tiempo en el que se quedaban acurrucados uno contra el otro, diciéndose cosas lindas y proporcionándose caricias traviesas que de inmediato se tornaban candentes y muy poco inocentes, dando como resultado otra sesión de sexo intenso. Fue hasta antes del amanecer, cuando ambos quedaron exhaustos, que Chris se percató del montón de mensajes que tenía en su teléfono. Eran de Viktor, creyó que había ocurrido alguna tragedia, así que se despegó un poco de su novio y revisó los mensajes.

—Tonto —farfulló un poco enojado. Lo estaba buscando con desesperación, pidiendo alguna información sobre Yuuri.

Chris se declaró culpable de esa insistencia que ahora tenía su amigo, pues lo mal acostumbró al mandarle fotos clandestinas del japonés. Phichit se había unido a la buena causa y también le mandaba muchas fotos de Yuuri. Pero ahora mismo Chris tenía asuntos más importantes por resolver, como la creciente erección de su novio presionando contra su trasero, demandando una ronda más.

—Deja eso —intentó quitarle el teléfono al rubio, pero éste lo evitó.

—Sonríe —le dijo antes de tomarse una foto desnudo, con su novio abrazándolo por detrás. Adjuntó la foto a un mensaje y como texto le puso: "Viktor, como puedes notar, estoy algo ocupado. Mejor deja de holgazanear y ponte a practicar más, Yuuri tiene un par de rutinas sorprendentes que podrían dejarte atrás." Y enseguida puso muchos emojis de corazones y caritas mandando besos.

Presionó el botón "enviar" y rio al imaginar la cara de espanto de su amigo al ver la foto. Decidió apagar su móvil para no recibir respuesta y dedicarle tiempo a su novio, quizás era la última ronda en varios meses, debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

 **> >><<<**

Septiembre llegó, y con él las asignaciones. Era de madrugada cuando despertó con enfado al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono con insistencia. Ya lo había dejado sonar un rato ¡Eran las tres de la mañana! No entendía quién lo estaría buscando y tampoco le importaba mucho. Le quitó el sonido a su teléfono sin siquiera molestarse en ver la pantalla y así volvió a intentar dormir un poco más, pero el celular ahora vibró con insistencia.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. Harto de eso, tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y miró con sorpresa que era Minami quien lo llamaba a estas altas horas de la noche. Contestó sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

—¡¡¡Yuuri!!! ¡Asignaciones, asignaciones!

—¿Eh? —se talló un ojo y bostezó con fuerza. El entrenamiento de hace unas horas había sido extenuante, se moría de sueño, al menos así era hasta que Minami dijo esas palabras mágicas—. ¡¿Dónde?!

—Primero iré a Canadá.

El corazón de Yuuri se apretujó dolorosamente.

—Y luego a Rusia.

Yuuri soltó una risa cargada de ironía. De todos los lugares, tenían que asignarle a su pupilo precisamente esos.

—¿Y yo? —cuestionó con la voz aún ronca.

—¡Por eso estoy tan feliz! ¡Nos asignaron juntos en Rusia! Primero irás a Osaka, luego a Sochi, conmigo

—Oh... —se asombró.

—¡Podré competir contra ti! —él seguía feliz, ajeno al incesante palpitar alocado del corazón de su entrenador.

Por un momento Yuuri se sintió mal por su pupilo, después de todo estaba muy decidido a ganarle a Viktor. Demonios, no podía intentar ganar sin afectar a Minami. Aunque esto se lo hizo saber antes de convertirse en su entrenador oficial, él sabía a lo que se atenía y aun así insistió en que lo entrenara.

—¿Y dónde estará Viktor?

Minami tardó en responder.

—En Canadá —dijo, no muy animado—. Luego irá a Paris. Y bueno, es un hecho que lo veremos en Tokio, en la final.

—¿¡La final será en Japón?!

—Sí.

Luego de charlar un poco, colgaron y Yuuri intentó dormir de nuevo, pero le fue imposible, el sueño se le había escapado, sin mencionar que su teléfono volvió a vibrar con insistencia. No iba a responder, pero se trataba de Phichit, así que respondió, éste le había llamado para decirle lo de las asignaciones y comentarle que le había tocado ir a China y a Rusia. No hablaron mucho, bueno, Yuuri no soltó muchas palabras. Al colgar se aseguró de apagar su móvil para por fin dormir un poco, pero no contó con que su puerta se abriría de golpe, dejando entrar a un Chris en calzoncillos, muy animado y gritando a todo pulmón que las asignaciones habían sido hechas.

Yuuri se puso de pie, le dijo algo como "mal entrenador que se entera tarde de las cosas", lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacó de su cuarto, cerrando con llave antes de volver a meterse a la cama, bajo un montón de sábanas a pesar del calor que hacía.

**_Meses después..._ **

—Ahora entiendo por qué Viktor no quería irse de aquí —suspiró con una enorme sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Recién había salido de las aguas termales y ahora se dirigía al salón principal para una buena y merecida cena después de tanto entrenamiento con Yuuri.

El rubio guardó silencio cuando entró al lugar y vio a todos muy concentrados y felices por lo que transmitían en la televisión. Al parecer el Grand Prix estaba iniciando. Yuuri se veía muy ansioso y Chris se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente, pues en esa competencia participarían Yurio y J.J. dos de sus buenos amigos que se odiaban entre sí.

—¿Ya comenzó? —inquirió el suizo mientras se sentaba en el cómodo tatami, justo al lado de Yuuri.

—Ya casi.

Miraron juntos la competencia sin importar la diferencia de horario, pues en Japón ya era muy tarde. Permanecieron despiertos para ver cómo se desempeñaban estos dos. Fue hasta después de media noche que anunciaron a los ganadores.

Yurio ganó el oro y J.J. la plata.

En todo momento Yuuri no dejó de preocuparse por estos dos, temía que se iniciara una pelea entre ambos, pues era consciente del odio que le tenían al canadiense, tanto Yurio como Viktor.

**_Yuuri._ **

Nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde esa noche. Me sentí orgulloso de que mis dos amigos ganaran un lugar en el podio, así que antes de dormir le mandé un mensaje de felicitaciones a cada uno, se lo tenían bien merecido. Sólo esperaba que tuviéramos la oportunidad de competir nuevamente en la gran final.

J.J. me respondió al instante, agradeciéndome y deseándome lo mejor. También preguntándome sobre la competencia en Canadá, después de todo era muy probable que nos viéramos en una semana. Era el único además de Chris y mi familia que sabía sobre lo mío con Minami.

Yurio me respondió hasta el amanecer, me amenazó, diciéndome que si no iba a verlo a Canadá, iría hasta donde me encontraba sólo para patearme el trasero. Inevitablemente me reí, esa era su mejor forma de demostrar afecto y sinceramente no me podía quejar. Aunque lo que le siguió a la conversación fue algo extraño.

 ** _Yurio:_** No viniste a verme a Detroit ¿Vendrás a Toronto?

 ** _Yuuri:_** Mis vuelos gratis por millas se terminaron, recuerda que no soy millonario.

 ** _Yurio:_** No pongas pretextos, cerdo, ven a verme. ¿Quieres que te mande el boleto?

Sentí mi cara arder al mismo tiempo en que me estremecía de pies a cabeza al leer ese último mensaje. Era un hecho que tenía que viajar a Canadá, pues tenía que acompañar a mi pupilo, pero él no lo sabía y no quise decírselo, quería sorprenderlo en ese día, cuando me viera ahí. Pero nunca esperé que fuera capaz de pagarme el pasaje. Sabía que él tampoco tenía demasiado dinero, por eso me conmovió tanto que tuve que decirle parte de la verdad.

 ** _Yuuri:_** Es broma, estaré ahí para verte, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en una semana.

 ** _Yurio:_** más te vale venir. Cuídate, cerdo. Espero que todo tu entrenamiento valiera la pena, tienes que ganar la plata de nuevo.

 ** _Yuuri:_** ¿Y por qué no el oro?

 ** _Yurio:_** Ese es mío, Little pig.

Solté una carcajada que fácilmente se escuchó en toda la casa.

 ** _Yuuri:_** Eso ya lo veremos, Neko-chan.

Apagué mi teléfono antes de ver su respuesta explosiva ante tal apodo.

Durante esa semana estuvimos haciendo los preparativos para irnos a Canadá. Yo iba como entrenador de Minami y a pesar de ello Chris decidió acompañarnos, quizás quería toparse a Viktor.

Nadie sabía que iba en modo entrenador, así que nos esperaba un gran alboroto. Mi estómago se revolvía sólo de imaginarlo, sin contar que al fin vería a Viktor, luego de tantos meses... ¡Estaba muy nervioso! Lo que le hice la última vez que lo vi... me sentía mal por ello, muy avergonzado.

 **> >><<<**

—Apresúrense, J.J. seguro ha de estar esperándonos en la entrada —les dije mientras apuraba el paso innecesariamente.

—¿Estás bien? —me detuve al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Miré a Minami y solté un suspiro luego de asentir con la cabeza.

—Vamos —dije luego de continuar la marcha.

A mis espaldas escuché cómo Chris soltaba una risilla mientras le decía algo a mi pupilo, con toda la intención de que yo lo escuchara.

—Déjalo, está nervioso porque se va a reencontrar con alguien.

Al escucharlo ni siquiera me animé a voltear y reclamarle, no, porque mi rostro ardía en vergüenza ante la verdad que había soltado: Deseaba fervientemente volver a ver a Viktor.

Desde hacía un par de días mi estómago dolía debido a los nervios y a los atracones de comida que di. No podía evitarlo, los nervios me estaban consumiendo más de lo normal, y es que ahora no sólo era el nerviosismo de la competencia, sino el hecho de mi apuesta con Viktor, de mi compromiso con Minami como entrenador y el de ver a mi más grande ídolo patinando de nuevo.

Afortunadamente me tocaba competir hasta dentro de varias semanas, así que por ahora podía ponerme todo lo nervioso que quisiera.

Luego de caminar entre el montón de gente, llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto donde J.J. nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Hacía unos años habría creído imposible una situación así, pero ahora era posible, Jean se volvió un amigo muy cercano.

Nos llevó a los tres en su auto hasta llegar a su casa, donde nos alojaríamos durante los días que durara la competencia. Ahí nos recibió Isabella con una linda bienvenida, un pastel y hasta un cartel colorido. Fue muy grato verla de nuevo.

Fue algo extraño e inesperado que Chris decidiera aceptar la invitación de J.J. sabía que ellos no eran muy cercanos, pero parecían llevarse bien a pesar de ello.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó luego de sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Ambos mirábamos cómo Isabella y Chris se llevaban de maravilla mientras hojeaban una revista de cocina.

Suspiré pesadamente y miré la taza de té entre mis manos.

—Quiero vomitar en todo momento.

Vaya que no se esperaba esa respuesta, pues se inclinó hacia atrás, asqueado.

—¿En serio?

Reí.

—Sí y no. Mi estómago está hecho papilla por los nervios.

Escuché cómo soltaba una risilla queda luego de recargarse en el sofá.

—No tiene caso preguntar por qué estás nervioso. Me pongo en tu lugar y sinceramente me sentiría igual —me miró unos segundos con una leve sonrisa, hasta que esta desapareció y su mirada se hizo un poco triste—. No me esperaba que terminaras siendo su entrenador.

—Yo tampoco —me tensé al tocar el tema precisamente con él, pues... sí, antes de irme de Canadá la última vez, tuvimos una charla en la que le dije que Minami me había besado y que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Él me escuchó y me aconsejó.

—Conociéndote puedo decir que no has tocado el tema con él.

Me puse más nervioso.

—No.

¿Cómo le explico que escuché todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo mientras creía que estaba dormido? Yo estaba consciente de que él me quería y de su gran sinceridad, pero yo no podía decirle que era consciente de su amor porque arruinaría nuestra amistad, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo, así que por eso decidí guardarme el secreto, además de que sería muy incómodo para ambos tocar ese tema.

—¿Por eso te volviste su entrenador? No le pudiste corresponder sentimentalmente, pero al menos cumpliste uno de sus sueños.

Sonreí de lado y asentí con la cabeza. Tenía razón.

—¡J.J.! —lo miré, preocupado—. ¿Cómo te fue en Detroit con Yurio?

—No tan mal —rio—. La pequeña gatita estaba muy enfadada.

Contuve mi risa. Sabía que ellos se habían llevado así desde que se conocieron, pero no podía evitar sorprenderme un poco al ver a alguien, además de Viktor y de mí, llamándolo así.

—Quiso golpearme, pero no lo logró.

—Vaya, que bueno que no. Sus golpes duelen mucho.

Nos quedamos un rato más ahí sentados, en silencio y mirando a los demás. Sin que se diera cuenta, estuve observando a mi pupilo por un buen rato. No podía dejar de sentirme un poco culpable, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Jamás sentiría por él lo que he sentido por Viktor. Sólo me quedaba desearle que algún día encontrara a alguien que lo amara tanto como él dijo amarme.

Otra cosa que no pude dejar pasar desapercibida, fue el hecho de que Chris miraba todo a su alrededor, curioso, así mismo no dejaba de mirar hacia donde me encontraba sentado con J.J.

Entonces se encendió una alarma en mi interior. Demonios, otra cosa por la cual preocuparme. Chris no sabía nada sobre mi estadía en Canadá, al menos no el motivo exacto, ni lo que ocurrió aquí. Si se enteraba de alguna forma... y le decía a Viktor antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, no, no quería ni imaginarlo. Aunque ¿qué más daba? después de todo mi objetivo aquí era ganar el oro para dos cosas: cumplir con mi antigua promesa con Viktor y obligarlo a alejarse de mí.

 **> >><<<**

**_Narradora._ **

El gran día llegó. Aún era muy temprano, pero todos los patinadores ya se encontraban listos, calentando y haciendo estiramientos. Minami, Yuuri, Chris y el matrimonio Leroy se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la sede del _Skate Canada._ Lo más gracioso de todo era que tanto entrenador y pupilo se encontraban igual de nerviosos. Yuuri trataba de no mostrarlo por piedad a su alumno, pero el joven aprendiz no se molestó en ocultarlo, no dejaba de parlotear tonterías y de morderse las uñas.

—Basta —Yuuri puso sus manos sobre las de su alumno, obligándolo a dejar de mordisquearse los dedos. Ambos iban en los asientos traseros, junto con Chris—. Deja de hacer eso, es asqueroso. Vamos a bajar y te vas a presentar ante todos con mucha seguridad —su voz era seria y profunda, sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los de Minami, quien se sintió muy motivado por sus palabras—. Eres muy buen patinador, tienes talento y me lo demostraste muchas veces durante los entrenamientos, puedes hacerlo, yo lo sé. Ve por el oro.

—Tú también estás muy nervioso, estás temblando —se burló Chris con su profunda y grave voz mientras reía. Su risa aumentó al ver que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—¡¡Yuuri-kun!! —lo abrazó efusivamente, con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos ante la emoción de que su mayor ídolo le dijera tales palabras. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Que adorables —murmuró Isabella mirándolos desde el asiento del copiloto, J.J. sólo rodó los ojos.

Entonces se bajaron del auto e ingresaron al lugar. Todo el estadio estaba abarrotado de personas, más de lo normal. Y cómo no, si la gran leyenda viviente del patinaje volvería al hielo después de varios años. Todos sus fans estaban vueltos locos, ni se diga de las "Yuriangels". Lo que ninguno se esperó fue ver que Minami no se quedaba atrás, también tenía su pequeño grupo de fieles fans, quienes a penas lo vieron soltaron gritos de emoción y agitaron las pancartas que traían para él, tristemente su emoción por verlo fue sustituida por un enorme asombro y admiración cuando reconocieron a Yuuri Katsuki caminando hombro a hombro con Minami.

Yuuri no se percató de ello a pesar de que sus amigos ya hacían bromas molestando a Minami por haber sido opacado por su propio entrenador. Katsuki estaba más ocupado mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a cierta persona en específico.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

El japonés se giró de inmediato al escuchar esa voz. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—Hasta que te dignaste a venir, cerdo. —metió las manos a los bolsillos de la típica chamarra representativa de su país, con un nuevo diseño de color blanco y azul. Los ojos verdes y castaños se toparon, y sonrieron con calidez.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo —dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Pensó que el rubio lo apartaría de inmediato, grande fue su asombro al sentir que correspondía, dubitativamente, pero lo hacía. Sonrió al sentir que lo apretaba un poco contra sí. Yuuri no tenía idea de la enorme felicidad que causaba en Yurio con el simple hecho de estar ahí, con una excelente salud. Eso lo ponía en verdad muy feliz, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie.

—Hola —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

—Otabek —sonrió—. También estás aquí.

—Vine a apoyarlo —señaló con su cabeza al loco rubio sonrojado.

El japonés iba a decir algo más, pero el estridente grito de Yurio lo detuvo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —tomó con brusquedad el gafete de Yuuri y lo leyó con detenimiento—. ¡¿Entrenador?! ¿¡Es en serio, maldito puerco?! —jaló más ese gafete, casi estrangulándolo con toda la intención.

—Hey, suéltalo —Minami Kenjiro salió al rescate, poniendo una mano sobre el puño que envolvía la correa del gafete. El joven no sabía que su entrenador se llevaba de esa forma con el ruso, así que salió a defenderlo, lo que provocó cierto enojo en Yurio.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —espetó de mala gana. Minami casi se fue de espaldas, ya se conocían, pero el otro pareció no reconocerlo.

—Es Minami, ya lo conocías. Es mi pupilo.

Yurio observó al susodicho con mirada inquisidora para finalmente chasquear la lengua con hastío y mirar nuevamente a su amigo katsudon.

—Eres igualito al viejo, ahora te crees entrenador ¿Qué pasa por sus cabezas? —refunfuñó, soltándolo al fin de su brusco agarre—. Entonces viniste porque eres su entrenador, no porque quisieras verme —metió las manos a sus bolsillos mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. Hasta Otabek se sorprendió por esa actitud tan extraña en su pareja.

—Yuri —lo llamó suavemente al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Estoy ansioso por ver tus presentaciones en persona y espero que vayas a verme también.

—Tengo que ir a calentar —se soltó del agarre de su amigo, tratando de que no viera el sonrojo que se formó en todo su rostro—. Vamos, Beka.

El kazajo miró a Yuuri y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que su novio lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba de allí antes de que Katsuki pudiera preguntarle sobre el paradero de Viktor, pero eso no fue necesario, pues apenas se adentraron un poco al lugar, pudieron apreciar un montón de gritos estridentes acompañados de aplausos.

De inmediato supieron el motivo de ese escándalo: Viktor se había topado con su séquito de fans, quienes ahora lo rodeaban, asfixiándolo sin piedad al pedirle fotos, autógrafos y demás. Yuuri miró eso y se sintió más alejado de él que nunca, la distancia entre ambos se sintió abismal. Su mente se remontó en aquellos tiempos en los que él era un fan más de esa bola de chicos y chicas. Buscó a su ex con la mirada, pero ese tumulto de gente no se lo permitió.

Suspiró y siguió su camino junto con sus amigos hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde Minami pudiera calentar y hacer estiramientos. Comenzaron a alejarse de la multitud que acosaba al ruso, hasta que...

—Oh por Dios ¿Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Christophe Giacometti?

Los aludidos se giraron al escuchar sus nombres en boca de una reportera.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —un reportero con cámara en mano escuchó eso a lo lejos y se giró de inmediato en todas direcciones, buscando al susodicho, hasta que lo encontró y corrió hacia él.

Muy pronto se vieron rodeados por un montón de gente que hacía preguntas y tomaba fotografías. El centro de atención no era Minami, ni Chris, tampoco J.J. no, todos se enfocaron totalmente en el patinador japonés, quien después de ganar la plata quedó en coma, despertó, se recuperó y ahora participaba de nuevo en el GPF. Definitivamente era un tema del qué hablar.

El escándalo de las fans de Nikiforov se vio pronto opacado por todos los flashes y voces de los reporteros tratando de sacar una buena nota de ese gran acontecimiento, pues ¿Qué hacía Yuuri Katsuki en el campeonato de Canadá? ¿Había ido sólo para reencontrarse con Viktor? ¿Para apoyar a sus amigos? ¿A su compatriota japonés? Esas y más preguntas hacían los reporteros, Yuuri no podía responder a ninguna, buscó ayuda con la mirada, pero sus amigos habían quedado ya lejos de él. Esas personas locas con cámaras y micrófonos lo estaban asfixiando. Entendía que la gente debía tener mucha curiosidad, pero no era para tanto, jamás lo habían hostigado de esa manera.

—Lo siento, yo... ahora no puedo responder a sus preguntas, tengo que ir con Minami y...

—¿Vienes a apoyar a Kenjiro?

—Yo...

Mientras era acosado, cierto ruso se percató del escándalo que había muy cerca de él, así que se abrió paso entre la multitud y no sin dificultad logró salir ileso hasta adentrarse ahora a la masa de gente que rodeaba a alguien. Viktor aún no lo había visto, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de él, había escuchado su nombre en boca de varias personas, y el rumor de su presencia allí se corrió como pólvora en menos de cinco minutos.

Después de varios empujones, pisotones y de un par de golpes con las cámaras, el ruso se coló exitosamente entre las personas hasta llegar al centro del montón. Apareció justo frente a Yuuri luego de tropezar con el pie de un camarógrafo, el japonés lo había sostenido de los hombros antes de que se cayera al suelo, lo había hecho por simple inercia, sin reconocer todavía al aludido, pero para hacerlo no le tomó más de dos segundos, su olor tan característico llenó sus sentidos ¿Se había puesto más loción de la habitual?

Fue entonces que los hermosos ojos celestes se toparon con unos ojos marrones destellantes. La emoción en el rostro de Viktor fue indescriptible. Yuuri por acto reflejo lo soltó y se alejó un paso de él, extremadamente nervioso y casi hiperventilando, tal como aquella vez en que el ruso apareció en su casa.

—Viniste —murmuró a penas con aire en sus pulmones, emocionado de verlo ahí, no se lo esperaba. Entonces dedicó unos segundos a mirarlo con atención—. Te cortaste un poco el cabello —caminó un paso hacia él y extendió su mano derecha hasta introducir sus dedos en esas hebras ébano tan suaves y hermosas, peinadas totalmente hacia atrás. Sonrió al verlo tan apuesto. Su corazón se había alterado sobremanera al verlo tan elegante, vestido de traje negro, con corbata azul intenso y su gabardina del mismo color que el traje, colgando en su brazo.

El ruso se quedó embelesado, ajeno a que su ex se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias. Yuuri apenas y respiraba al observarlo y notar que se veía condenadamente sexy con su ropa deportiva color rojo, esa que solía usar siempre en sus tiempos de competidor. La cereza del pastel fue ver que su hermoso rostro era enmarcado por su largo y sedoso cabello que traía suelto, haciendo que recordara sus días de junior. Era increíble que Viktor siguiera viéndose tan joven, parecía que los años no habían pasado sobre él. Seguía estando delgado, no había recuperado por completo su peso, lo que lo hacía verse más como ese Viktor de diecisiete años. Ciertamente no había recuperado su peso habitual, pero sí lo suficiente para que sus mejillas fueran apretujables y adorablemente rosadas.

En ese momento ambos quisieron decirse tantas cosas, abrazase y olvidarse de todo, incluso se les olvidó que estaban siendo observados por un montón de personas metiches que guardaban silencio, a la espera de alguna palabra suya, grabando todo con sus cámaras. Estaban tan enfocados uno con el otro que no escucharon el grito emocionado de las fans cuando Viktor acarició el cabello de Yuuri.

Entonces Viktor sacó la mano de sus cabellos y sin despegarla de su piel fue descendiendo por su mejilla, sintiéndola cálida y suave, tal como la recordaba. Su mano descendió a su hombro y de ahí a su pecho, donde acarició esa corbata azul con una mano y sonrió con diversión antes de decir:

—Te dije que quemaría esta corbata también —iba a reír, hasta que descendió un poco más su mirada y se topó con un salvaje gafete. Éste tenía el nombre de Yuuri, su foto y el título de...—. ¿Entrenador? —su mueca de estupefacción fue graciosamente adorable. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y de inmediato miró a su amado a los ojos, espantado—. ¿No vas a patinar? ¿Entrenador de quién? ¡¿Por qué?! —comenzó a hiperventilar, jalando inconscientemente ese gafete, haciendo lo mismo que su compatriota, rechinando los dientes, ajeno a que lo grababan a cada segundo—. ¿De quién eres entrenador, Yuuri?

—De Minami.

La expresión de Viktor fue única, su boca se abrió y su piel palideció. Muy pronto su expresión de asombro se convirtió en una mueca de enfado, respaldada por una tonelada de celos.

—Por eso viniste —murmuró más para sí que para el otro. Viktor se sintió decepcionado y un completo tonto al creer que había ido por él, o... quizás también.

Soltó el gafete y pescó con fiereza la linda corbata azul, jalándola hasta tener el rostro del otro a unos centímetros del propio. Su mirada era decidida y profunda, y su expresión, dios, su expresión era por completo retadora.

—No apartes tu mirada de mí, Katsuki.

Contrario a lo que creyó el ruso, la expresión de su amado era seria e implacable. No entendía desde cuándo se había vuelto tan firme y frío. Antes ya se habría puesto a temblar mientras sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza. Adoraba que fuera así de tierno, pero debía admitir que esta nueva faceta de Yuuri le estaba gustando mucho.

—Mis dos programas son para ti, Katsuki. Así que no te atrevas a apartar la mirada —jaló un poco más la corbata antes de soltarla y darse media vuelta para desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente que los rodeaba y quienes no dejaban de tomar fotografías y video.

Yuuri se quedó ahí, en medio de toda la gente, aturdido y procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba en shock, no fue capaz de responder ninguna de las preguntas que las personas le hacían con desesperación, simplemente se giró y fue en busca de su pupilo, quien ya estaba calentando arduamente. Se le acercó, pero éste se encontraba extrañamente molesto con él.

Chris dejó a sus amigos y se escabulló a los pasillos que circundaban las gradas, sabía que a su amigo le gustaba calentar fuera de la mirada de los demás. Y no falló, Viktor estaba calentando arduamente apoyado contra una pared.

—Hola —saludó alegremente.

—Traidor —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Chris rio y se le acercó.

—Hey ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Tú por qué crees? ¡Yuuri es entrenador! —lo encaró con enojo—. ¡No me lo dijiste! Y luego su pupilo es... es... —apretó los puños y frunció los labios—. ¡Es ese niño!

El suizo rio con más fuerza.

—Oye, tranquilízate —siguió riendo—. No te lo dije porque tenía curiosidad y quería ver tu reacción, vamos, fue divertido —sintió la furibunda mirada azulada taladrándole—. Bueno, no tanto.

Viktor se giró y siguió calentando, pero su mente estaba llena de Yuuri y Minami.

—Demonios —exclamó al mismo tiempo en que asestaba un puño en la pared.

Chris se quedó a su lado, observándolo discretamente mientras calentaba, pensando en cómo le diría lo que recién descubrió.

—Oye —le llamó de pronto, el ruso no se detuvo, pero Chris supo que ya tenía su atención—. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —se detuvo y miró a su amigo.

—Te las diré luego, iré a tu hotel esta noche.

Viktor alzó una ceja y lo meditó unos segundos antes de aceptar y seguir ahora con ejercicios de elasticidad.

—¿Es sobre Yuuri? —inquirió en voz baja mientras se tumbaba al piso sobre el tapete y hacía unos estiramientos increíbles.

—Vaya, recuperaste tu condición —soltó un silbido lleno de asombro, pero el otro no le dio importancia—. Y sí, es sobre él.

El ruso sólo suspiró y evitó hacer preguntas al respecto, sería el tercero en salir a la pista, eso sería muy pronto y no quería perder la concentración.

—Nunca te había visto nervioso por una competencia, es asombroso —se llevó una mano al mentón, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Yuuri con su pupilo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. El rubio había olvidado ya lo que lo había puesto tan de malas, y es que esa escenita entre Yuuri y Viktor le fue muy incómoda. Ahora trataba de concentrarse para dar lo mejor de sí en su rutina y así sorprender a su amado entrenador.

**_Minami._ **

Me tocó ser el primero en presentarse. Por fin pude entender lo nervioso que se sintió Yuuri cuando le tocó ser el primero hace varios años. Era horrible esa sensación en la base del estómago, sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento. Nunca había estado tan nervioso como ahora. ¿Será muy tarde para regresar a casa y olvidarme de todo?

¡No, no podía darme por vencido! Mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo, no podía olvidarlo así como así, además... no podía defraudar a Yuuri.

Miré a mi derecha, él estaba apoyándome en todo momento, no se separó de mí y me daba palabras de ánimo cada vez que podía. Yo sólo podía sentir que mis nervios iban en aumento. Faltaba muy poco para que entrara al hielo de nuevo. Ya habíamos entrado a calentar y ahora era mi turno de salir a presentarme.

Inevitablemente me llevé una mano a la boca, mordiendo mis uñas. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía, entonces escuché su melodiosa risa.

—Deja de hacer eso. No tienes por qué estar nervioso, sé que lo harás tan bien como en los entrenamientos, incluso mejor.

Me dijo esas palabras con tal seguridad que me contagió su positivismo. Era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba oír. Saber que mi entrenador estaba más seguro que yo de que podría lograrlo. De esa manera me impulsó a querer intentarlo.

—Gracias Yuuri —no me contuve, y aunque sabía que mi amor jamás sería correspondido, me atreví a rodearlo con mis brazos efusivamente. Era un abrazo de cariño entre pupilo-entrenador. Y él pareció entenderlo, pues correspondió con un tierno cariño fraternal.

Entonces me llamaron al hielo.

Yuuri me ayudó a quitarme la chamarra, descubriendo así el traje que había elegido para ese evento, sí, un traje muy similar a uno que Yuuri utilizó hace ya muchos años, no podía evitarlo, siempre sería su fan. Y aunque él dijera que era su pasado oscuro, yo siempre le respondería que era de cuando me motivó a ser patinador profesional.

**_Narradora._ **

El programa corto de Minami salió mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Había logrado romper su propia marca y ahora brincaba efusivamente en el _Kiss and cry_ mientras un orgulloso Yuuri lo miraba sonriente.

Después llegó el turno de Yurio.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron impresionados con su rutina tan espectacular, con sus movimientos, sus saltos y con la canción tan singular que eligió. Fue notable que ahora él eligió su música y su coreografía, ahora expresaba lo que él quería y no lo que los demás le imponían, aunque eso sí, había dado un giro de 180° al presentarse con esa rutina. Al ver el increíble patinador en el que se estaba convirtiendo, la gente no tardó en asegurar que el pequeño ruso ganaría el oro de nuevo, pues rebasó garrafalmente la puntuación de Minami, quedando en primer lugar hasta ahora.

Entonces el momento más esperado del día llegó. Era hora de que Viktor se presentara. La gente, emocionada y esperando con ansias comenzó a golpear sus pies contra el piso en las gradas, anunciando así el deseo que tenían de que el ruso saliera ya a la pista.

La reacción del público era intensa. Los demás patinadores se sintieron intimidados ante el gran rival que era Viktor Nikiforov. Había estado fuera de juego por mucho tiempo, pero ahora regresaba, dispuesto a ganar el oro y llevarse así su sexta medalla, y algo más.

Salió de los pasillos en donde había estado entrenando y caminó junto con Yakov rumbo a la pista. Traía puestos ya sus característicos patines con cuchilla dorada y encima de los hombros su chamarra roja con blanco, la cual se quitó segundos antes de pisar el hielo.

El público aplaudió con emoción ante el regreso de la leyenda viviente. Nikiforov se sintió muy feliz y agradecido con todos sus fans, esa bienvenida era muy cálida y reconfortante, aunque lo sería más si el gruñón de Yuuri no estuviera viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, serio y frío. Claro, Viktor no tenía idea de que el japonés había corrido desde su lugar para ubicarse cerca de la pista y tener así buena vista, tampoco sabía que su corazón casi se detuvo cuando se quitó la chamarra y dejó al descubierto el hermoso traje que traía.

Yuuri no fue el único que quedó deslumbrado con el maravilloso aspecto de Viktor, pues su atuendo era completamente negro en la parte inferior y conforme subía se iba tornando de color azul oscuro cada vez más claro. Era casi como ver el cielo después de que el sol se metiera. Montones de pequeños brillos estaban distribuidos en la tela del pecho y hombros, alcanzando un poco en las mangas largas que terminaban en un par de guantes exquisitos de color negro. Los brillos destellaban delicadamente con las luces, haciendo que el atuendo pareciese el manto nocturno bañado en estrellas. Además, el traje contaba con un escote pronunciado enfrente que se alargaba hasta la parte inferior de su esternón, dejando a la vista una piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Y lo que remató a esa hermosa imagen celestial fue el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, perfectamente peinado, con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes libres sobre su rostro. Parecía un ángel y los fans no tardaron en hacerle notar el amor y devoción que le tenían.

Entonces Viktor se encaminó al centro de la pista y esperó a que la música diera inicio. La voz de la presentadora anunció el nombre de la canción y ésta dio inicio.

A Yuuri se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escuchó el nombre y más aún cuando las primeras notas sonaron. Era una de sus canciones favoritas: "Love's sorrow" de Fritz Kreisler.

**_(Esta es la versión que más me gustó, adelanten al minuto 2:00)_ **

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos del inicio y el japonés ya se aferraba fuertemente al muro que separaba al hielo de lo demás. Estaba emocionado, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón zumbando con ímpetu en sus oídos. El latir aumentó cuando vio la elaborada coreografía que el mismo Viktor creó.

La secuencia de pasos era atrapante, suave y muy fluida, iba al ritmo de la música tranquila y armoniosa, deslizándose con gracia por toda la pista y haciendo uso de su belleza etérea. No había ruido en el lugar, todo el mundo estaba expectante a lo que pudiera pasar.

El momento de los saltos llegó y Yuuri se preocupó, preguntándose si en verdad habría logrado recuperarse por completo. Toda preocupación se esfumó al ver que hacía un triple axel sin dificultad alguna, seguido de una secuencia de pasos muy armoniosa que mantuvo a todo el mundo con la mirada fija en él, era imposible apartar los ojos de tal belleza.

Hizo un par de saltos menos complicados que el anterior, pero enseguida llegó el clímax de la canción. Hizo una combinación increíble de piruetas que dejó al público con la boca abierta. Había comenzado con una pirueta de ángel, girando sobre un sólo pie mientras la otra pierna la mantenía paralela al hielo, y sin dejar de girar, cambió a la pirueta Biellman, demostrando la elasticidad casi inhumana que poseía al tomar su pie derecho y subirlo hasta más allá de su cabeza. La gente al ver eso estalló en aplausos, pero para su sorpresa eso no fue lo único, pues, terminando la pirueta se deslizó un poco por la pista para tomar aire y así remató la presentación con una serie de saltos no tan dificultosos, pero hermosos e impecables.

Verlo en el hielo, patinando de esa manera, con su cabello al aire a cada salto, en cada pirueta y con ese traje entallado al cuerpo denotando sus músculos... definitivamente Viktor logró que Yuuri cayera de nuevo en sus garras.

El japonés no podía creer lo que veía, era como presenciar al Viktor de diecisiete años, tan flexible y talentoso como recordaba. Su lado fanático salió a flote e inevitablemente aplaudió como loco cuando su presentación terminó.

La gente hasta se puso de pie y no tardaron en comenzar a llenar la pista de obsequios. Viktor, aún agitado por la presentación, se inclinó un par de veces hacia el público, agradeciendo su apoyo, pero luego de eso buscó desesperado a su amado y todo el mundo lo notó.

Cuando al fin vislumbró a Yuuri, una enorme e incomparable sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El japonés le estaba aplaudiendo con frenesí y su expresión era de completo asombro. Eso lo llenó de felicidad ¡A Yuuri le había gustado! ¡Le gustó su presentación! Entonces sus miradas se conectaron. Yuuri dejó de aplaudir al notarlo y lo miró fijamente antes de mostrarle una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera con la cual le demostró todo lo que el ruso necesitaba. Pero lo que éste no se esperó fue que los labios de su amado se movieran diciendo un claro "Felicidades".

Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas mientras patinaba hacia la salida, donde su entrenador lo esperaba para ir al _Kiss and cry_. Pero él no despegaba la mirada de su Yuuri. Fue hasta que su entrenador lo empujó, que reaccionó y caminó rumbo al asiento que lo esperaba. En ese momento no le importaba nada, sólo la reacción de su amado.

Estando sentados ante las cámaras, Viktor sintió una tierna nostalgia, pues hacía ya muchos años que no estaba en esas circunstancias, con su entrenador a un lado, esperando resultados.

¡Había arrasado con todos! Su puntuación era increíblemente alta, tanto que logró superar el récord que Yurio le había robado hace tiempo. Viktor no se lo esperaba, pues de todas sus presentaciones esta había sido una de las más sencillas, pero jamás le había puesto tanto amor y sentimiento, quizás había sido eso lo que lo llevó a ese nivel. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

De pronto la voz de Yakov lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

—Eres un inconsciente, te dije que no hicieras la pirueta Biellman ¿Te quieres partir la columna? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Vitya! ¿Me estas escuchando? —se desesperó al ver que su alumno sólo le sonreía a pesar de los regaños, de pronto Viktor se le echó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

—No me digas que no extrañabas esto —soltó una risilla. Y es que seguía sintiéndose nostálgico, aún con sus regaños durante el _Kiss and cry._

Luego de ese momento emotivo, el ruso fue a quitarse los patines para caminar discretamente en los alrededores de donde se encontraba Yuuri, quién sabe, quizás lo detenía y le decía lo hermoso que había patinado, tanto que decidía volver con él.

Rio ante sus pensamientos tan infantiles, pero salió de éstos cuando la voz de Katsuki lo detuvo al verlo pasar frente a él. Vaya, al parecer su imaginación infantil no era tan descabellada.

—¡Yuuri! —sonrió con emoción, no pasó ni un segundo para que estuviera plantado frente al japonés, esperando sus felicitaciones.

—Estuviste increíble, felicidades —sonrió titubeantemente. Viktor se quedó con su sonrisa brillante y unos enormes ojos esperanzados, Yuuri casi pudo leer el "¿Y qué más?" escrito en su frente—. Y... —se rascó la nuca, incómodo y nervioso—. Me sorprendiste mucho, me alegra ver que tus lesiones sanaron y pudiste hacer una rutina tan pulcra, siento un poco de envidia —admitió.

El ruso se abstuvo de lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza y restregar su rostro contra la adorable mejilla del apuesto japonés. No podía estar más feliz, pero no se lo quiso hacer notar, no quería verse tan desesperado por su cariño, no más.

Se inclinó un poco sobre él y murmuró en su oído:

—Espera a ver la rutina de mañana, te sorprenderá —se alejó sin tocarlo, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas enigmáticas y se fue, dejando a Yuuri con ganas de más, de un abrazo, un gesto, algo.

—Sé que lo harás —murmuró al aire—. Siempre ha sido así —se dio media vuelta y regresó a las gradas, al lado de Minami, quien los había estado observando en todo momento y ahora mismo le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos al ruso. Viktor desde su lugar junto a Yakov sintió el peso de esos ojos ámbar, pero no se dejó amedrentar y mejor se dedicó a admirar de arriba abajo la figura atlética de su ex. Se veía demasiado atractivo con ese traje tan de acuerdo a la ocasión. Inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo observaba. Todo su mundo era color de rosa hasta que vio como el japonés rubio abrazaba a su coach con "cariño desinteresado".

— _¡Maldito niño!_ —pensó con mucha frustración, aguantándose las ganas de ir y separarlos. Entonces fue verdaderamente consciente de su situación. Se había sentido feliz y positivo con la emoción que le causó ver que Yuuri de nuevo lo admiraba, pero ahora reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de que esa admiración hacia él era meramente de fan a patinador, sólo eso. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió algo deprimido—. _Ya lo verás mañana, Yuuri._

La ronda de programas cortos concluyó con un Viktor en primer lugar, Yurio en segundo y Minami en cuarto. Este último se sintió devastado y muy avergonzado con su entrenador.

—Todavía tienes el programa libre para recuperarte, así que no te preocupes —lo animó Katsuki.

 **> >><<<**

Estaba nervioso. Sí, Viktor Nikiforov sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba a sólo un par de horas de salir a la pista y presentar su programa libre y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Chris le dijo una noche antes, en el hotel.

" _Yuuri no es el mismo"_

Se lo había imaginado, una persona no puede ser igual después de atravesar un accidente, un coma, una ruptura amorosa; obviamente Yuuri no sería el mismo, pero lo que tenía preocupado al ruso era la expresión de Chris al decirle todo eso, estaba muy serio.

_"Con esto no te estoy diciendo que dejes de intentar algo con él, simplemente quiero que estés consciente de que hay muchas cosas que debes saber antes de insistir tanto en volver a su lado. Algo importante pasó con Yuuri mientras estuvo aquí, lo noté al ver la relación tan cercana que tiene con los Leroy, va más allá de una simple amistad, hay un lazo muy fuerte que los une y al parecer ese lazo es una persona muerta"._

Las palabras del suizo hacían eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. Habían conversado de muchas cosas, pero esas oraciones en específico se quedaron haciendo mella en él. Recordaba que Yuuri tuvo que regresar a Toronto porque una amiga había muerto, precisamente la prima de Irina, la rehabilitadora que le devolvió la capacidad de patinar a su amado. Estaba sumamente agradecido con ella y sentía mucho el hecho de que hubiera fallecido, pero eso que dijo Chris... no, no podía ser cierto. Eran sólo suposiciones suyas, pero tenía miedo, pues las suposiciones de Chris siempre eran certeras.

_"Presiento que esa persona y Yuuri tuvieron algo que ver"._

Había soltado la frase así, de pronto, sin anestesia. Lo primero que hizo al escuchar aquello fue echarse a reír ¿Yuuri con una pareja? ¡Ja! ¿Con una mujer? Claro que no, era una locura.

_"También noté cosas raras en Japón. Phichit estuvo un tiempo en casa de los Katsuki, acompañando a Yuuri. Sé que ellos siempre han sido cercanos, pero... cuando Yuuri se deprimía mucho, el otro siempre iba a consolarlo y a decirle que era fuerte, es decir... no creo que siga sufriendo tanto por la ruptura que hubo en tu relación con él. Sospecho que hay algo más, siempre se la pasaban murmurando cosas y cuando me acercaba guardaban silencio. Hay algo que no quiere que sepas y no sé qué es"._

— _¿Qué me ocultas, Yuuri?_ —pensó antes de que pegara un brinco del susto al escuchar su teléfono. Aleksi le llamaba para desearle éxito y para decirle que estaría viendo la competencia en vivo. También aprovechó para preguntarle por Yuuri, pues había visto la noticia de que estaba en Canadá como entrenador.

Cuando terminó la llamada se dio cuenta de que ya debería de estar en camino, así que se vistió con la ropa que había elegido especialmente para ese programa, se peinó y pretendió verse lo mejor posible. Encima se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a toda prisa. En el vestíbulo del hotel se topó con su compatriota y su novio, junto con Yakov.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al ver cómo se había arreglado Yurio, éste le dedicó una mirada iracunda.

—Cállate, anciano.

Viktor soltó una risilla, ansioso por ver ese programa que había preparado con la ayuda de Otabek, sería algo totalmente nuevo.

—Te va bien —rio de nuevo, lo decía en serio y Yurio lo notó, sonrojándose al instante. Mientras tanto, Otabek sólo podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

—Cierra la boca. Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de mirar el _Skate America_ no estarías diciendo estas estupideces.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, simplemente se había olvidado de encender el televisor ese día.

 **> >><<<**

Caminó a paso firme delante de su entrenador, rumbo a la pista. Sus manos le sudaban y de pronto le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Ni en sus tiempos de junior se había sentido así, pero es que justo ahora observaba a Yuuri parado junto a la entrada a la pista ¿Se habría parado ahí con toda la intención de ser visto por él? Si ese era su objetivo, vaya que lo consiguió, y no sólo eso, pues Viktor lo miró de arriba abajo, adorando lo hermoso que estaba con ese traje diferente al de ayer y ahora con una corbata roja. Estaba demasiado atractivo.

—Suerte —le dijo con los ojos brillantes, contrarios a la expresión seria que intentaba mantener.

—La suerte es para tontos —no supo de dónde sacó la seguridad necesaria para guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle con picardía antes de apoyarse en su hombro para inclinarse y quitarse los protectores de las cuchillas—. Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir: te voy a aplastar en el hielo, Kobuta-chan —ignorando el leve temblor en todo su cuerpo, se quitó la chamarra y se la lanzó, Yuuri la atrapó al aire, un poco asombrado. Para cuando reaccionó, Viktor ya estaba pisando el hielo, con cientos de aplausos recibiéndolo cálidamente en la pista.

El katsudon se quedó con los ojos como platos y con la boca entreabierta por dos razones muy válidas:

La primera. El delicioso aroma de Viktor estaba impregnado en la chamarra, ni siquiera era consciente de que ya la tenía apretada contra él, con el cuello de la prenda pegado a su nariz y aspirando disimuladamente ese aroma que había quedado marcado con fuego en su mente y corazón. Por un momento se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de quedarse con esa prenda, esconderla en algún lado y no devolvérsela nunca. Era la misma chamarra que alguna vez se puso, la misma que momentos luego de ponérsela, Viktor se la había arrancado para hacerle el amor intensamente en la sala de su casa.

Segunda razón: ¡El atuendo de Viktor! Impresionó a toda la gente con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y arremangada debajo de un chaleco formal de color gris, acompañado de una corbata púrpura oscuro. Su ropa era mucho más sencilla a comparación de los años pasados en los que se había presentado con trajes coloridos, muy llamativos y ostentosos; ahora brillaba por su sencillez tan atrapante. El traje fino, entallado y pulcramente planchado lo hacía ver irresistiblemente sexy, sin mencionar que su cabello seguía amarrado en una coleta, muy similar a la de ayer, dándole un porte elegante.

Nikiforov patinó hasta el centro de la pista y esperó a que la gente dejara de aplaudir y a que la música diera inicio. Entonces las palabras de Chris volvieron a su mente "Presiento que esa persona y Yuuri tuvieron algo que ver".

Respiró y suspiró. Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente que sólo lo distraían, mejor se enfocó en mirar el hielo bajo sus pies, su fiel compañero. Volvió a aspirar y a suspirar, estaba nervioso, moría por ver la cara de Yuuri cuando reconociera las primeras notas de la canción, era una lástima que no pudiera hacerlo.

La Ballada 1 Op. 23 de Yuuri Katsuki comenzó, el japonés no cabía en sí de la impresión, cuando escuchó las primeras notas de la canción frunció el ceño al pensar en lo parecida que era esa melodía a la que compuso años atrás, jamás se imaginó que en efecto, era su canción. Su impresión fue tanta que se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendido de que Viktor fuera aquel loco que le compró todas y cada una de sus canciones.

Yuuri no sabía cómo sentirse, ¡su más grande ídolo estaba patinando con una de sus composiciones! Pero también se trataba de su ex novio, demostrándole que podía ser mejor que él sobre el hielo, ese era un hecho aplastante. Viktor ya había hecho dos saltos y ambos totalmente impecables, dificultosos y sumamente perfectos, ni siquiera se había despeinado.

Los pasos de Viktor eran igual de fluidos y armónicos que siempre. Su habilidad innata era sorprendente. No podía creer que ese hombre sufrió lesiones en su columna y cadera hace apenas ocho meses, se veía igual que siempre, igual de sublime e irreal.

—Lo está haciendo mejor que en los ensayos —la voz de Yakov lo bajó de las nubes—. Supongo que se debe a que lo estás mirando en primera fila —soltó un ruido muy similar a una risa seca. Yuuri tragó en seco, emocionado y con sus castaños ojos brillando como pocas veces. No había despegado la mirada del hermoso Viktor patinando ante él, poco le importaba que Yakov lo tomara como falta de respeto, pues... ¡Viktor acababa de hacer su característico flip cuádruple! ¡Y a la perfección!

El japonés no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba siendo observado por Minami y Chris desde lejos, éstos veían cómo se aferraba con fuerza a la chamarra mientras aspiraba su aroma de vez en cuando, tampoco pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que se emocionaba más por la rutina de Viktor que por la de su propio pupilo.

—Mocoso desobediente —masculló Yakov por enésima vez al ver que no le hacía caso y realizaba piruetas complicadas que dañaban su columna, también se excedió un poco en los saltos, aumentando su dificultad al brincar con los brazos alzados. Yuuri lo escuchó y se preocupó un poco, sólo esperaba que no se cayera, sabía que el accidente que tuvo fue mientras practicaba y se excedía con los saltos.

La resistencia de Viktor no era muy buena, Yuuri estaba consciente de ello, pero a pesar de eso el ruso no se dejó intimidar, estaba a punto de atravesar el clímax de la canción y seguía tan fresco como una lechuga.

El público se escandalizó e hizo mucho ruido justo en el momento en el que Viktor dio un salto cuádruple con tanta fuerza que la liga que sujetaba su cabello salió disparada hacia algún punto incierto de la pista, dejando una cascada de cabellos platinados desparramándose sensualmente por su espalda. Eso sólo logró hacerlo ver más irreal, como un ser ajeno a este mundo horrible.

Ese pequeño "incidente" con el cabello no detuvo al ruso, quien, ya un poco cansado, procedió a terminar su rutina de una manera muy similar a la forma en que finalizaba "Yuri On Ice". La música mostró sus últimas notas y Viktor terminó parado en el centro de la pista, agitado, con gotas de sudor en su rostro y el cabello largo llegando hasta por debajo de su espalda media, pero lo que más conmovió a la gente, fue ver que terminó en la misma pose que Yuri en su programa libre: con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra apuntando justamente hacia afuera de la pista, en el preciso lugar donde el japonés estaba parado.

El estridente ruido de los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. En esta ocasión Yuuri no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, había sido demasiada emoción, su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza en su pecho y le gritaba: "¡Entra al hielo y deja que te haga suyo!"

Los ojos azules y los castaños se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternidad. Yuuri le sonrió, le sonrió como antes, mientras que Viktor deshizo el contacto visual y la pose final, agradeciendo al público y recogiendo uno que otro de los cientos de regalos que lanzaron a la pista.

—Te dije que te aplastaría, cerdito —confirmó cuando puso un pie fuera del hielo, aún estaba muy agitado y un poco sudoroso debido al reciente esfuerzo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Aún no me has visto patinar —contratacó con una seguridad aplastante.

La gente seguía haciendo tanto ruido por la reciente presentación, que Katsuki no alcanzó a escuchar la melodiosa risa de su ex amante.

—Te voy a ganar y tendrás que cumplir la apuesta —miró su chamarra en manos de Yuuri—. Quédatela —le guiñó un ojo—. Pude ver desde lejos que te gustó.

Los colores se subieron al rostro del japonés. Avergonzado y un poco nervioso optó por lanzarle la dichosa prenda a la cabeza antes de girarse e irse de ahí. Viktor se echó a reír, en verdad divertido por sus acciones, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que se estaba aguantando las ganas de echársele encima y abrazarlo, también notó un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que tenían sus fans más arraigados.

 **> >><<<**

Viktor fue el último en participar por haber quedado en primer lugar un día antes, así que la premiación sería en tan sólo unos momentos, pero lo que no se explicaba Christophe era ¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido Nikiforov? Recién había visto desde lejos la pequeña "riña" (Si es que se le podía llamar así) que tuvo con Yuuri, había bajado de las gradas para felicitarlo, pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado.

Se adentró a los pasillos que circundaban las gradas, descubriendo con sorpresa que en uno de esos oscuros pasillos estaba el pentacampeón. Iba a molestarlo con un mal chiste, pero se detuvo al ver que se recargaba de frente contra la pared, con sus ojos muy cerrados y una mueca de verdadero dolor.

—Viktor.

El aludido pegó un brinco al escucharlo.

—Oh, eres tú... —no dijo más, sólo le había dedicado una vaga mirada ates de volver a hundirse en su dolor.

—¿De nuevo? —inquirió, acercándosele lo suficiente para examinarlo un poco—. Ya decía yo que era raro verte como si nada en el _Kiss and cry_ después de todo lo que hiciste en tu programa. Te excediste.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé —gruñó.

Chris suspiró, recordando que pasaba exactamente lo mismo durante sus entrenamientos clandestinos.

—¡Giacometti! —exclamó con sorpresa y algo de enfado al sentir las manos de su amigo sobre su trasero firme y acalambrado.

—¿Qué? —no dejó de masajear a su amigo—. Ya sabes qué hacer en estas emergencias, da gracias al cielo que fui yo quien te encontró y no algún desconocido. Ya sabes que debes hacer esto cuando te de un calambre de ese tipo —gruñó, un poco molesto.

La escena era sumamente comprometedora: Viktor de frente contra la pared con un suizo parado detrás de él, masajeando enérgicamente su nalga derecha.

—Cuando pasa esto necesito ayuda —masculló—. No puedo hacerlo solo, así que no me regañes.

El suizo soltó una risa grave y alegre.

—¿Qué harías sin mí? —seguía haciendo su tarea con la mano derecha, pero usó su brazo izquierdo para abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza sobre la del otro en un tierno abrazo fraternal que fue totalmente malinterpretado por el reportero que recién los había iluminado con el incandescente flash de su cámara.

—Ahora mismo estaría mejor si vas tras ese fotógrafo y le rompes la cámara —entró en pánico, muy poco común en él—. ¡Ve! —exclamó y fue suficiente para que el suizo corriera en busca del hombre, pero no lo encontró. Cuando regresó al escondite de su amigo se lo encontró en mejores condiciones aunque aún un poco adolorido y muy estresado.

—No te mortifiques —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo una foto.

—Una foto donde me estás abrazando y tocando el trasero ¿Qué va a pensar Masumi si la publican? ¡¿Qué va a pensar Yuuri?!

—Oh por dios.

Luego de que el calambre desapareció por completo, ambos salieron juntos del pasillo, mirando hacia todos lados disimuladamente y "actuando natural".

La premiación se llevó a cabo, Viktor quedó en primer lugar por mucho, después Yurio y a éste le siguió Minami, quien decepcionado prometió dar todo de sí en la siguiente etapa.

El evento finalizó y todos comenzaron a desalojar el lugar. Los patinadores se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores mientras sus amigos o familiares los esperaban fuera. Yuuri, Chris y el matrimonio Leroy esperaban a Minami cerca de las gradas, listos para ir a casa y festejar por la medalla del rubio.

—¿Ya se van? —inquirió Katsuki al ver a Yurio y a Beka salir de los vestidores con sus cosas en mano.

El rubio le sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Vamos al hotel, mañana temprano salimos de regreso a Rusia.

—Ya no te veré hasta la final.

—¿Eso crees? —rio un poco y le golpeó el brazo con su puño cerrado—. Te veo en Osaka —le hizo una señal con la mano y siguió su camino junto con su pareja, quien se despidió de Yuuri y del resto con un gesto de cabeza.

El japonés sonrió, mirándolo partir. Así vieron desfilar uno por uno a los patinadores que salían de los vestidores y se encontraban con sus amigos para irse a descansar pues ya era de noche. Vio a mucha gente salir, incluso a Minami, pero nunca a Viktor. También a Chris se le hizo un poco extraño, así que en un mudo acuerdo con Katsuki, entró a los vestidores para comprobar que no estuviera ahí. Salió del lugar con una chamarra roja con blanco en manos.

—Parece ser que la olvidó —mostró la prenda.

 **> >><<<**

—Demonios —gruñó por enésima vez mientras caminaba por las ya conocidas calles de la ciudad de Toronto, traía consigo un valioso paquete que debía ser entregado a su dueño antes de que éste se fuera a Rusia a la mañana siguiente.

Todos en la residencia Leroy lo empujaron a hacerlo, todos menos Minami, y ahora se encontraba en camino al hotel Montreal para encontrarse con Yurio y dejarle el paquete. No tenía realmente por qué hacer eso, total, era la chamarra de Viktor y él se lo buscaba por ser tan descuidado con sus cosas.

Entró al hotel y lo dejaron pasar a la habitación en la que Yurio le había indicado que se encontraba. Llamó a su amigo cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto para avisarle que ya estaba afuera, quería irse cuanto antes, pero no le respondió la llamada. Tuvo que tocar la puerta y esperar a que le abrieran.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hermoso ruso en bata de baño y con una toalla rodeando su cabeza. Sus ojos azules centellaron en felicidad al tenerlo frente a él, pero intentó no demostrarlo mucho.

—Yuuri ¿Qué haces aquí? —se hizo el sorprendido.

—Espera ¿No es la habitación de Yurio? —miró su teléfono, el mensaje donde el rubio le dijo su número de habitación. Le había mentido.

—No —aguantó una risilla y lo miró una vez más de arriba hacia abajo. Se veía como el Yuuri que recordaba, pero más apuesto. Aún traía su cabello hacia atrás, viéndose tan sexy y masculino, pero había cambiado su traje por una ropa informal muy cómoda: unos simples jeans y una chamarra azul.

—Yurio —masculló entre dientes, entornando los ojos y pensando en que se la cobraría caro. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Viktor—. Ah, sí, vine para traerte esto —le extendió el paquete y el otro lo tomó. Soltó una risilla cuando lo abrió y vio de qué se trataba—. Te fuiste muy rápido y la dejaste olvidada.

—¿Estás molesto porque no me despedí? —tanteó terreno.

—No realmente. Me tengo que ir —alzó su mano en un gesto de despedida.

—Te estaba esperando —soltó de pronto, logrando su cometido de detener al japonés, quien frunció mucho el ceño—. Dejé esto a propósito, no quería simplemente despedirme de ti con un gesto de mano en el campeonato, sabía que vendrías a dejarme esto —sonrió—. Vamos, pasa.

—¿Por eso no te despediste?

—Por eso y porque el niño al que entrenas me odia —rodó los ojos—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... el sentimiento es mutuo, ese mocoso babea por ti ¿No te das cuenta?

Katsuki entornó más sus ojos, molesto y dispuesto a irse. Viktor notó que metió la pata. Suspiró al ver muertas sus posibilidades de pasar un rato con él.

—Espera —suspiró con cansancio—. Antes de que te vayas... —le extendió la prenda que recién había recuperado—. No bromeaba cuando dije que te la podías quedar, es tuya —le aseguró con una expresión muy seria.

Yuuri lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. Terminó extendiendo las manos para tomar el preciado objeto.

—¿En serio?

—Sé cuánto te gustaba usarla —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Viktor, yo no...

—Sí, ya me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio: lo nuestro no puede ser, tú ya no me amas, nos hicimos mucho daño y una sarta de tonterías más. Lo sé —estaba un poco irritado y hasta un tanto derrotado—. Por lo menos déjame obsequiarte esto, tómalo, por favor —lo miró intensamente a los ojos, los castaños sucumbieron ante el encanto del otro, aceptando la prenda y apretándola contra su pecho.

—Gracias —salió más suave y vulnerable de lo que imaginó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, viendo la pared y el piso como si fuera lo más interesante.

—En ese caso... —se quitó la chamarra azul que traía y se la extendió—. Es algo vieja, pero es... —el ruso la tomó sin rechistar, ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la oración.

—Es tu chamarra favorita, lo sé —sonrió con una tierna emoción antes de llevarse la prenda al rostro y aspirar con fuerza y sin disimulo—. Huele a Yuuri —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Gracias, la usaré en la siguiente etapa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Está vieja y fea, no la uses.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión —rio.

—Eres un necio —se contagió la risa.

En ese momento ambos se sintieron felices, como antes, despreocupados del mundo y de los problemas, sólo estaban ellos dos.

—Viktor... —murmuró en un tono triste, iba a soltar algo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo—... no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente, yo... —sus ojitos castaños se veían angustiados y su rostro muy avergonzado—. En verdad siento mucho lo que te hice en el hotel, ya sabes, cuando tú y yo...

—¿Cuándo te estaba haciendo un oral y saliste corriendo? —se cruzó de brazos, no estaba del todo molesto, pero recordarlo lo hizo sentirse un poco ofendido.

—Sí, eso... —se rascó la nuca—. ¿Me perdonas?

El ruso sólo suspiró y asintió. No volvieron a tocar el tema.

—¿Quieres pasar un momento?

—No lo creo —bajó la mirada—. No creo que sea lo correcto —agregó.

—Entiendo, entonces... ¿Nos vemos en Tokio?

—Nos vemos en Tokio —sonrió de lado y de nuevo se quedaron frente a frente, a menos de un metro de distancia, mirándose en silencio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dio un paso al frente y con rapidez tomó a su amado de la cintura, pegando sus pechos antes de alzar su rostro y robarle un beso cargado de cariño y ternura. No fue un beso pasional, tampoco lujurioso. Le costó trabajo separarse de esos labios que lo retenían, porque eso sí, Katsuki correspondió al beso desde el principio. Eso emocionó mucho al ruso, pero la cordura ganó en él, ayudándolo a separarse finalmente de esa boca que lo volvía loco. Nunca esperó que unos brazos lo rodearan con suavidad por el cuello, atrayéndolo de nuevo a ese cálido beso, ahora Yuuri se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor sus labios, usando una mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras se dejaba llevar un poco más por ese sentimiento que quemaba en su pecho.

¿Por qué lo besó? Obviamente porque lo amaba, pero también se vio influenciado por haberlo visto patinar de esa forma el día de hoy, había sido increíble.

—Para la buena suerte —murmuró con su voz entre cortada al separarse, justificando con eso el hecho de haber sido él quien inició un nuevo beso.

—La suerte es para tontos, Yuuri —pegó su frente a la de él, en un gesto demasiado tierno—. Oh... ¿Por qué lloras? —se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas.

—No es nada —se separó—. Tengo que irme.

Viktor estuvo tentado a hacerle ver que no era necesario seguir con esa absurda apuesta, que podrían en ese mismo instante olvidar todo lo pasado e iniciar una nueva historia juntos, pero estaba consciente también de que no le correspondía hacerlo, Yuuri ya sabía su sentir, se lo había dicho un millón de veces antes y era consciente de que lo amaba, así que ahora le tocaba al japonés tomar una decisión y hacérsela saber al ruso.

—Nos vemos en Tokio —respetó su decisión.

—Nos vemos en Tokio —respondió con una sonrisa sincera a pesar de que sus lágrimas seguían brotando lentamente una tras otra.

—¡Espera! —salió al pasillo a pesar de que andaba en bata de baño. Le quitó la chamarra roja de las manos y se la puso—. Hace frío afuera, cúbrete bien —se abstuvo de darle otro beso, no debía.

—Gracias —se sorbió la nariz y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo al dar vuelta al final del largo pasillo.

 **> >><<<**

El tercer evento llegó, se llevó a cabo en China y Phichit obtuvo la plata con mucho orgullo. La gran mayoría de sus amigos fue a apoyarlo, excepto su mejor amigo, el pobre había gastado ya todos sus ahorros y ahora vivía del dinero que ganaba con sus composiciones en venta, así que no se pudo dar el lujo de asistir.

Entonces se llegó la cuarta competencia en Osaka, Japón. Nadie conocido iba a participar en esa etapa, pero era el primer evento de Yuuri luego de su gran recuperación del coma, así que el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente que se consideraba fan del japonés. Yuuri no se esperó que todos fueran, estaba su familia, Minako-sensei, la familia Nishigori, Otabek, los Leroy, Phichit, Celestino. Pero a quien más le sorprendió ver ahí fue a Yuzuru, su médico había ido a verlo, incluso lo buscó antes de que el evento diera inicio, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él y de su progreso, luego regresó a sentarse junto a Mari-neechan. Yuuri sonrió ante eso, algo se traían esos dos, y estaba feliz por ambos.

Más tarde, y haciendo mucho ruido, llegaron los rusos. Yurio venía hecho una fiera, se había peleado con Yakov quién sabe por qué, y éste le reprendía con regaños en su idioma natal, Yuuri no entendía nada, pero aun así se acercó a ambos para saludarlos, iba feliz hacia ellos cuando más atrás apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí, éste lo miró y le sonrió con tanta naturalidad que sintió envidia al estar seguro de que su propia sonrisa era boba y muy poco atractiva en esos momentos, y es que no podía creer que Viktor estuviera ahí. Todos sus seres queridos estaban reunidos ahí por él, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Por un momento pensó en darse la media vuelta y no saludarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los tenía en frente. Se saludaron con tranquilidad, Yurio se mostró apacible y amable con su amigo y Viktor un poco distante, pero no sin brindarle una cálida sonrisa, aguantando sus ganas de apretarlo contra su pecho y nunca soltarlo. Se desanimó un poco al ver que la chamarra que traía puesta no era la suya, la roja, sino la negra de siempre.

—Tengo que ir a calentar —se despidió haciendo un gesto leve con la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Y tu entrenador? —inquirió Nikiforov, sonriendo un poco, sin despegarle la mirada.

—Uhm... no tengo idea —respondió, mirando hacia todos lados—. Debe de estar con Masumi, él también vino —rio un poco y miró a los tres rusos frente a él—. Gracias por venir, vale mucho para mí —sonrió, sincero, y se fue a calentar.

—No parece que necesite mucho a su entrenador —aseguró Yakov al verlo tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo, algo que no tenía antes de conocer a Viktor.

—No lo necesita... —murmuró, orgulloso por ver al que algún día fue su pupilo, por verlo tan fuerte. Estaba seguro de que sorprendería a todos, incluyéndolo.

 **> >><<<**

—Wow... —se le fue el aliento al ver a su novio tan apuesto frente a él—. Chris, te ves tan...

—Tan sexy, lo sé —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo una pose demasiado erótica como para hacerla en público, pero eso poco le importó al rubio, quien estaba enfundado en uno de sus mejores trajes, elegante y moderno, portando sus anteojos para la vista, logrando verse más atractivo, interesante y coqueto—. Me alegra que vinieras —dejó las bromas de un lado y se abrazó a su pareja, éste le correspondió al instante.

—¿No deberías de estar con tu pupilo? —inquirió al ver que la competencia estaba por comenzar.

—¡Es cierto! —se le separó y salió corriendo de ahí. Masumi lo miró alejarse, sonriendo por el novio tan distraído que tenía, y agradeciendo porque él fuese su pareja.

El evento dio inicio. Los amigos y familia de Yuuri buscaron los mejores asientos. Gran parte del estadio estaba apoyando enteramente a Katsuki, todos estaban emocionados por ver sus rutinas luego de su increíble recuperación. Yuuri fue el último en salir al hielo, el público empezó a aplaudir y a gritar con emoción, tal como lo habían hecho con Viktor en Canadá.

Entonces los nervios atacaron al japonés.

Se quitó la chamarra y la gente gritó más fuerte, aplaudiendo y silbando. Brillaba por la sencillez de su atuendo y eso enloqueció al público, pues vestía totalmente de negro, con un pantalón elegante, entallado y una camisa formal del mismo color, un poco holgada y con la mitad de los botones abiertos, formando un sexy escote que enloqueció a más de uno. Todo su atuendo era muy sencillo, pero era su porte y seguridad lo que le daba ese toque irresistible, no podían apartar la mirada de él desde que puso un pie sobre el hielo.

**_(Dance for me de Abel Korzeniowsi)_ **

Llegó al centro de la pista y se acomodó en posición. Las primeras notas en violín de la canción "Dance for me Wallis" de Abel Korzeniowski dieron inicio y con ellas unos movimientos increíbles por parte de Yuuri. Se le veía muy diferente a cualquier otra rutina que hubiese hecho antes, estaba serio, demasiado sereno. En ningún momento de la coreografía quitó su expresión templada, de vez en vez fruncía el ceño porque la combinación de pasos, saltos y piruetas era verdaderamente titánica. Sus movimientos iban de acuerdo al ritmo de la música, su cabello desordenado y sin peinar se movía en cada giro que daba, era como ver a un ángel negro patinando sobre el hielo, tan perfecto, tan sublime y sin error. La determinación de Yuuri era aplastante, muy de acuerdo a su tema de ese año: fortaleza.

—¡Aquí está un hombre que va más allá de nuestras expectativas, Katsuki Yuuri! —exclamó Hisashi Morooka desde su micrófono cuando el programa corto finalizó. Las personas que lo escuchaban estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Los efusivos vítores de alegría no se hicieron esperar, cada persona del lugar estaba aplaudiendo de pie mientras que Katsuki seguía en su posición final, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tan exhaustiva presentación.

—Supo interpretar muy bien su tema de ese año. Su regreso al hielo definitivamente marcó la historia a partir de hoy, demostrándole al mundo que siempre se puede, si uno quiere ¡Se puede! ¡La fortaleza gana hoy mis amigos! —Morooka, fiel seguidor de Yuuri, no dejaba de hacer exclamaciones llenas de alegría y asombro.

Yuuri Katsuki superó las expectativas de muchos. Y en cuanto a Viktor...

Él no aplaudió, no gritó ni hizo exclamación alguna. Estaba aferrado a su butaca, con su cuerpo trémulo y un sinfín de lágrimas silenciosas desbordándose por sus ojos. ¡No podía describir el orgullo y felicidad que sentía al verlo así! Tan recuperado, tan fuerte y tan talentoso.

Yuuri era su más grande orgullo y su ejemplo a seguir.

El ruso había planeado sus rutinas pensando en reconquistarlo con su patinaje, cuando el conquistado fue él al verlo patinar de esa forma. No había dudas, Katsuki tenía un nuevo fan número uno, y no, no era Minami.

Momentos después, el japonés se encontraba en el _Kiss and cry_ con su entrenador. Chris estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de su pupilo y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras esperaban el resultado que fue...

—¡Le faltó sólo un punto para quitarle a Viktor Nikiforov el récord! ¡Sólo un punto! —exclamó Morooka—. ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo el ex entrenador de Katsuki en estos momentos? ¿Orgulloso por lo que logró su antiguo pupilo? ¿Celoso por casi ser alcanzado?

El aludido estaba escuchando eso por el auricular conectado a su celular.

— _Estoy orgulloso y al mismo tiempo muy celoso_ —respondió en su mente la pregunta del comentarista. Sonrió ladinamente y se puso de pie, depuesto a irse de vuelta al hotel. Ni Yakov ni Yurio se percataron de eso, estaban más ocupados pensando en cómo atravesarían la multitud de gente que se amontonaba alrededor del _Kiss and cry._

 **> >><<<**

—¿Listo? —apretó fuertemente las manos de su pupilo entre las suyas.

Katsuki asintió.

—Tu programa corto era cien veces más dificultoso que este, sé que lo tienes muy dominado y podrás sorprender a todos. Muestra todo tu eros, Yuuri.

—Chris —rio—. El "eros" no tiene cavidad aquí —aguantó la risa, pues estaba a punto de salir al hielo, no quería desconcentrarse.

—Tú demuéstralo de todas formas —le guiñó un ojo y se puso serio enseguida—. Quizás no sea el momento de decírtelo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Yuuri, sé por qué elegiste este tema, sé sobre esa chica y tu hija. Lo sé todo y te apoyo —puso una mano en su nuca, en una especie de abrazo cercano. Yuuri estaba de piedra, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡No sabía cómo fue que se enteró! —. Ellas estarían orgullosas de ti en estos momentos, estoy seguro, porque como entrenador me has hecho sentir verdaderamente orgulloso —palmeó su espalda con fuerza y le ayudó a quitarse la chamarra. Yuuri no dijo nada, su expresión dura se suavizó al recordar a su amiga y a la hija que nunca conoció—. Adelante, tú puedes.

—Gracias Chris —le sonrió muy levemente, pero con una sinceridad muy pura. Puso un pie dentro de la pista, aspirando y suspirando para calmar sus incipientes ganas de llorar. No había sido buen momento para que le dijera eso, se había puesto demasiado sentimental—. Demonios —masculló entre dientes cuando llegó al centro de la pista y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, las cuales se limpió con disimulo muy rápidamente.

Katsuki estaba ajeno a los gritos y porras de la gente. No sabía que todos estaban maravillados con su ropa a pesar de ser similar a la de ayer: completamente de negro otra vez, con su camisa ahora abotonada en su totalidad, fajado elegantemente y con unos tirantes grises sujetos a su pantalón. Era un estilo muy retro y casual. Su cabello sin estilizar, cayendo por su frente como comúnmente lo hacía, sólo lograba darle un aire más nostálgico e inocente. Tal como le había dicho a Chris, en ese programa no había cavidad para el "eros", absolutamente no. El motivo por el cual no se esforzó mucho en sus atuendos era porque aún estaba de luto y porque deseaba que en su presentación lo primordial fuera el patinaje, no la ropa.

**_Yuuri_ **

Contuve mis lágrimas exitosamente. Esperé con paciencia a que la música diera inicio, mientras tanto alcé la mirada en busca de alguien, ya lo hacía por costumbre, siempre buscaba su mirada antes de comenzar cualquier rutina, siempre.

**_(Sing of the times de Harry Styles)_ **

Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos muy rápidamente. Ahora no estaba sentado en las gradas. Estaba parado fuera de la pista, lo más cercano posible a mí. Lo miré, me miró y la música comenzó. Me deslicé grácilmente sobre el hielo, al ritmo suave de la canción. Decidí bloquear mi mente y concentrarme sólo en ese tema, en lo que quería transmitir a través de este. Sólo por un momento no quería pensar en Victoria, ni en nuestra hija.

**_"Just stop your crying_ **

**_It's a sign of the times Welcome to the final show Hope you're wearing your best clothes"_ **

_"Solo detén tu llanto,_   
  


_es una señal de los tiempos.Bienvenido al espectáculo final, espero que lleves tus mejores ropas."_

Es la última canción que patino para ti, Viktor.

**_"You can't bribe the door_ **

**_On your way to the skyYou look pretty good down hereBut you ain't really good"_ **

_"No puedes sobornar al portero_   
  


_cuando vayas de camino hacia el cielo.Te ves muy bien aquí abajo, pero en verdad no eres bueno"_

Me limité a moverme con gracia sobre el hielo, mis pasos eran fluidos, gráciles y delicados. Me concentré en acumular puntos de componentes, nada más, los saltos complicados vendrían después.

**_"We never learn, we been here before_ **

**_Why are we always stuck and running fromThe bullets, the bullets?"_ **

_"Nunca aprendemos, ya hemos pasado por esto._   
  


_¿Por qué siempre nos atascamos y escapamosde las balas, las balas?"_

Elegí esta canción por nosotros, Viktor. No llores más por nosotros, yo no lo haré. El final está cerca, muy cerca.

**_"Just stop your crying_ **

**_It's a sign of the timesWe got to get away from hereWe got to get away from hereJust stop your crying, it'll be alrightThey told me that the end is nearWe got to get away from here"_ **

_"Solo detén tu llanto,_   
  


_es una señal de los tiempos.Tenemos que escapar de aquí.Tenemos que escapar de aquí.Solo detén tu llanto, todo irá bien.Me dijeron que el fin está cerca.Tenemos que escapar de aquí."_

No sufras más, encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo, serás feliz. Nuestro pasado ha sido demasiado tóxico.

**_"Just stop your crying, have the time of your life_ **

**_Breaking through the atmosphereAnd things are pretty good from hereRemember everything will be alrightWe can meet again somewhereSomewhere far away from here"_ **

_"Solo detén tu llanto, pásatelo mejor que nunca,_   
  


_atravesando la atmósfera, y las cosas están bastante bien desde aquí.Recuerda que todo irá bien, podemos vernos de nuevo en algún sitio, en algún sitio muy lejos de aquí."_

Esta canción no sólo la elegí para ti, sino también para mí. Todo estará bien, encontraremos la felicidad en algún sitio, con alguna otra persona. Por lo pronto mírame, no apartes tus ojos de mí, sólo esta última vez, mi amor.

Mi amor...

¿Por qué no te llamé así más veces? ¿Por qué no te besé más, te abracé más? Me he dedicado a perderte, me he encerrado en mi mundo y he desperdiciado oportunidades muy buenas para arreglar lo bello que alguna vez tuvimos. Y me arrepiento tanto de ello.

Mírame Viktor y siente lo que siento en estos momentos, mírame.

Nuestro mayor error fue no hablar lo suficiente, la falta de comunicación fue lo que terminó nuestra relación, y lo siento tanto. Quisiera intentarlo tanto como tú lo estás haciendo, sé que te esfuerzas en demostrarme ese amor tan puro que sientes hacia mí y me duele... duele tanto que me ames así porque yo siento lo mismo. Te amo y tengo miedo de que ese amor puro que sientes por mí se evapore cuando sepas que no soy quién tú crees, no soy el mismo Yuuri que conociste, yo he hecho cosas malas, tengo tanta culpa y remordimiento en mi alma que siento que me mata.

**_"We don't talk enough_ **

**_We should open up Before it's all too muchWill we ever learn? We've been here beforeIt's just what we know"_ **

**_"No hablamos lo suficiente,_ **

**_deberíamos abrirnos de par en parantes de que todo sea demasiado.¿Aprenderemos alguna vez? Ya hemos pasado por esto antes,es solo lo que conocemos."_ **

Este es el final.

¿Por qué elegí esa canción? Fácil, nos describe a la perfección.

La música terminó, mi presentación también lo hizo. Alcé mi mirada hasta toparme con tus ojos cristalinos. Sé que te llegó el mensaje, lo captaste muy bien ¿No es así?

Todo terminó.

Sé que lo entendiste bien cuando de nuevo te fuiste sin decir nada. Ya van dos veces que lo haces ¿A caso estás enojado porque casi te supero? No, tú no eres así, a menos que...

—Chris... oye... —dije, jadeando al llegar a la salida y toparme con mi entrenador, quien no me dejó continuar y me abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Lo hiciste increíble!

—Oye... —insistí, separándome. Tenía que saber algo—. Dime... ¿Viktor sabe lo que me dijiste hace rato? Sobre Victoria y yo...

—¿Qué? —se extrañó mucho, claro, no era normal que le preguntara algo así precisamente en esos momentos—. No, no le he dicho nada, no me corresponde hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —le dije. Él me miró y luego hacia donde se supone que estaba Viktor. De inmediato me sonrió y revolvió mis cabellos.

—Déjalo —rio un poco—. Luego entenderás.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y salió del hielo. No le había dicho nada a su entrenador, pero esas palabras que le dijo antes de salir al hielo fueron el verdadero detonante para que diera lo mejor de sí.

**_Narradora._ **

No, Viktor no había entendido el mensaje de Yuuri, al menos no del todo. Se había ido de ahí porque no soportaba la idea de que su amado fuera tan bueno, pues eso significaba que podría fácilmente quitarle el oro. Estaba orgulloso de él, bastante, pero temía perderlo con una estúpida apuesta que él mismo impuso. No tuvo otra opción que levantarse y retirarse del lugar, regresando a su hotel y planificando algunas mejorías en sus rutinas para ganarle sin lugar a dudas, no podía perder.

Estuvo muy tentado a ir con Yuuri y abrazarlo, besarlo ante la multitud y felicitarlo por superarlo de esa manera, quería decirle lo orgulloso que estaba, pero al hacerlo se vería muy vulnerable. Yuuri le estaba dando un tremendo adiós con esa canción y él debía mantener su distancia... por ahora.

La premiación se llevó a cabo, obviamente Yuuri se llevó el oro. Katsuki, Nikiforov, Yurio y Phichit se encontraban ahora empatados.

Viktor se fue de Japón sin despedirse de Yuuri. No quería tener contacto con él hasta haberle ganado en la final, cuando le dijera: "Tú, yo, una cita".

El siguiente evento se llevó a cabo en parís. Era la segunda competencia para el ruso Nikiforov. En esa ocasión le tocó enfrentarse a J.J. y a Otabek. Ambos traían mucho apoyo consigo, amigos, familia. Las hermanitas de Otabek estaban presentes junto con sus padres, y obvio, Yurio también había ido.

Durante los dos días que duró la competencia, J.J. y Viktor no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas, cada uno con sus motivos personales muy fuertes. Viktor había hecho unos cambios en su rutina sin el consentimiento de su entrenador. Necesitaba ganar. Jamás había sentido el peso de la competencia sobre sus hombros, nunca se había puesto tan nervioso y quizás eso fue lo que hizo que sus rutinas dejaran mucho que desear, eso y el extenuante entrenamiento que estuvo haciendo toda la semana a escondidas. Tuvo un par de caídas que le restaron muchos puntos, también unos cuantos errores que le costaron el primer lugar. El pobre terminó llevándose el segundo puesto mientras que Otabek ganó el primero y J.J. el tercero.

Se sentía humillado. Era la primera vez en su vida que ganaba la plata. La primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan decepcionado y triste. Pero lo que más lo entristecía era el hecho de que Yuuri no estuviera ahí para verlo, no había ido.

Los comentaristas hicieron muchas especulaciones sobre Viktor y su reciente accidente, sobre su mala recuperación y la enorme sorpresa que se llevaron cuando apareció en Canadá totalmente en forma. Ahora se veía cansado. Las viejas heridas y el entrenamiento exhaustivo le estaban cobrando factura. Afortunadamente tenía un pase seguro a la final, gracias al primer lugar que ganó en Toronto y al segundo en Paris.

 **> >><<<**

Llegaron al centro de deportivo antes de lo esperado, su hotel estaba demasiado cerca, así que ahora tenían tiempo de sobra. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que la copa _Rostelecom_ en Sochi diera inicio.

—Es muy temprano —observó Chris, mirando a su alrededor y notando que aún no había mucha gente—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero dejar mis cosas en los vestidores —señaló su pesada maleta—. Luego calentaré un poco —le dolía un poco mirar a su alrededor, pues cada parte de ese centro deportivo le recordaba a la primera vez que compartió pista con su más grande ídolo. Esas paredes albergaban muchos recuerdos.

—Bien, te acompaño —puso una mano sobre su hombro y comenzaron a andar.

Yuuri le sonrió y recordó la charla tan larga que tuvieron con respecto a Victoria y a la bebé. Chris le había explicado que lo escuchó hablar con J.J. en Toronto. Dijo que en un principio se sorprendió bastante, pero pudo digerirlo después de pensarlo un rato. Se puso en los zapatos de Yuuri y admitió que hubiera hecho lo mismo y que incluso no habría sido tan valiente y fuerte como él, pero sí lo reprendió diciéndole: "¿Crees que Viktor te va a dejar de amar por eso? Deberías decírselo, de lo contrario estarás haciendo lo mismo que él cuando no te dijo nada sobre Irina. Quizás sí se enoje y haga un drama de todo esto, pero se le pasará, ya lo conoces"

Yuuri se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Phichit le había dicho algo muy similar, y ambos tenían razón, pero él tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarlo que prefería alejarse. Era fuerte en ciertos aspectos, pero algo cobarde en otros.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Chris le dijo que ya tenía hambre a pesar de haber comido. El suizo siguió parloteando con su grave y gruesa voz y Yuuri le ponía atención, al menos hasta que vio a cierta persona a lo lejos. Esa persona estaba sola, parada frente a un enorme poster donde venía la foto de todos los participantes de esta ronda, Viktor apreciaba específicamente la de Yuuri. El japonés sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró al verlo, no imaginó que fuera a presentarse en la competencia, después de todo él ya había pasado a la final. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Se detuvo a lo lejos y se le quedó mirando unos segundos, notando que traía puesta la vieja chamarra que le obsequió a cambio de la suya.

Todo a su alrededor perdió sentido e importancia, sólo podía tener sus ojos fijos en ese apuesto hombre frente a él, parado en esa pose despreocupada que solía hacer sin darse cuenta, con un brazo cruzado y el otro sosteniendo su mentón en una pose pensativa.

Daría lo que fuera por ver su expresión en esos momentos ¿qué estaría pasando por su mente mientras veía su foto? ¿Lo odiaría por no haber ido a París a verlo? ¿Y si Chris realmente sí le dijo lo que sabía? ¿Y si ya no quería volver a verlo? ¿Entonces por qué traía su chamarra?

Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando el ruso se giró y le sonrió. Le mostró una pura y sincera sonrisa tranquila.

Inevitablemente ambos se transportaron a esa fecha hace varios años en la que hicieron contacto visual por primera vez.

—¿Quieres una foto? —preguntó Viktor, rememorando aquella ocasión especial en la que el otro lo rechazó descaradamente.

A diferencia de aquella vez en que Yuuri se giró y se fue sin decir nada, ahora le sonrió como bobo y asintió.

—Me encantaría.

El japonés le extendió su teléfono al suizo y le pidió que le tomara la fotografía. El aludido, emocionado, tomó el aparato y se preparó para tomarla, feliz.

Entonces Yuuri caminó hacia Viktor y se puso a su lado, guardando una distancia prudente.

—Acércate, sabes que no muerdo, bueno, no mucho—ese comentario hizo que Chris soltara una carcajada estridente.

Yuuri tragó en seco, se puso nervioso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir el olor de su colonia. Eso lo mareó un poco, deseando oler más de cerca esa fragancia. Entonces Viktor pasó su brazo detrás de la cintura del otro, sujetándolo gentilmente. El japonés iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se equivocó en la altura y terminó poniendo su mano en otro lugar.

—Oh Yuuri. No sabía que querías una foto así, me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—¡N-no, no es así! —se puso muy nervioso. Ante los ojos de Viktor, era el ser más tierno de la faz de la Tierra, mientras que el suizo contenía con fuerza sus ganas de reír—. ¡Viktor! —exclamó cuando sintió que apretaba su trasero con naturalidad y libertad. A pesar de la queja, el ruso no quitó la mano de ahí.

Chris tomó un montón de fotos, en diferentes ángulos y posiciones, haciendo reír un poco a sus amigos.

—¿Qué? —se quejó el suizo—No sabemos cuándo será la siguiente vez que ambos estén de buenas y acepten tomarse una foto juntos —se defendió, logrando que los otros dos se entristecieron un poco.

—Sigo yo —el ruso sacó su móvil, dispuesto a tomarse una _selfie_ con su amado, aprovecharía a que seguía apretando su trasero y eso provocaba un inmenso sonrojo en toda su tierna carita, pero nunca se esperó que el otro hiciera lo mismo con una de sus nalgas.

Viktor tomó la foto y sonrió satisfecho al ver lo improvisada y hermosa que salió. Ambos sonrojados y sorprendidos. Nadie sabría nunca que en ese momento los dos pellizcaban el trasero del otro. Sólo Chris, quién se había tomado la molestia de grabar un video con su propio teléfono. Ya se lo mostraría a esos idiotas cuando comenzaran a pelear de nuevo.

—Si subo esto a Instagram estoy seguro que se hará tan viral como nuestras fotos, Viktor —se burló el suizo, recordando las furtivas fotografías que tomó un desconocido en Canadá. Se había hecho un gran escándalo por ello, incluso casi tuvo problemas con Masumi, pero no pasó a más cuando ambos aclararon lo sucedido.

Los tres se sintieron felices en esos momentos de paz, ignorando el hecho de que serían las últimas fotos que se tomarían juntos en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé que te vería, sino hasta en la final.

—Vine a verte —se encogió de hombros.

Yuuri no supo qué responder. Últimamente era muy incómodo hablar con él, la conversación no salía de manera fluida como antes, ahora tenía miedo de soltar cualquier palabra y cometer un error, lo mismo le ocurría a Viktor, haciendo que su comunicación fuera ineficaz. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse y el tiempo suficiente también, pero eran ellos los que no sabían cómo hacerlo.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit salió quién sabe de dónde y se le echó encima a su mejor amigo. Viktor sonrió con tristeza, viendo perdida su oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Iré a buscar un buen lugar antes de que llegue la gente —se despidió el ruso.

—Te acompaño, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Por qué hiciste esa porquería de rutinas en París? ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —cuestionó Chris mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al interior del centro, rodeando el cuello de su amigo con un brazo.

—Lo siento, Yuuri ¿Interrumpí algo? —se sintió culpable al ver que los otros dos se alejaron.

—No —le restó importancia.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con él? ¿Ya hablaron? ¿Le dijiste la verdad?

—¡Phichit-kun! —se molestó un poco—. Ya sabes que no lo haré, no puedo...

El moreno infló sus mejillas, enojado con su amigo.

—¿Y Minami-kun? —inquirió con curiosidad, mirando por todos lados—. Pensé que estaría contigo, como no se te separa en ningún momento.

—Pareciera que estás celoso —rio.

—¡Claro que no! —se sonrojó levemente—. Él puede juntarse con quien quiera, no voy a ponerme celoso.

—Me refería a mí, tu mejor amigo. Pensé que estabas celoso porque él siempre está pegado a TU MEJOR AMIGO —repitió, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo se sonrojaba más.

Yuuri rio abiertamente, rio como no lo había hecho en meses. Había notado la rivalidad que Minami y Phichit tuvieron desde el momento en el que se conocieron en el hospital luego de su cirugía de ojos, ambos se peleaban por tener su atención y el título de "Mejor amigo de Yuuri Katsuki". Ahora parecía que los dos habían entablado una linda amistad, más profunda de lo que Katsuki se podía imaginar.

—Minami ya debe de estar adentro, quiso llegar temprano para entrenar un poco.

—Igualito a su entrenador —rodó los ojos.

Yuuri sólo rio un poco y se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de su mejor amigo, rumbo al interior.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... tiene muchas similitudes con mi yo pasado, comete los mismos errores que yo —rio un poco—. Es adorable.

—Sí, verlo patinar me recuerda a ti, en Detroit —suspiró soñadoramente—. Eras un desastre.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

 **> >><<<**

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó con su eterna seriedad.

Ambos estaban en los vestidores, esperando el momento en que les correspondiera salir al hielo.

—Estoy muy nervioso —admitió con una sonrisa titubeante—. ¿Y tú? —miró al kazajo con curiosidad, siempre se había preguntado si acaso sentía nervios antes de una competencia, después de todo siempre se veía muy serio y seguro.

—No tienes idea —se apretó las manos con ansias.

Yuuri contuvo una risita. Todos presentaban nervios ante una competencia, aunque las apariencias indicaran lo contrario.

—Por cierto... quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante. He tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con Yuri, por consecuencia he pasado mucho tiempo con Viktor.

Katsuki se incomodó.

—No suelo meterme en asuntos que no me incumben, pero Yura se pone triste al verlos separados. Viktor te ama y todo este tiempo ha estado buscando la manera de demostrártelo ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Otabek... —se asombró—. No puedo volver con él, no soy el mismo de antes —apretó sus manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Aún lo amas?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Así como lo acabas de admitir, díselo. No es tan difícil.

—Hay mucho que él tiene que saber sobre mí.

—Habla con él. Hay cosas que debes saber.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Su ex esposa y él... —calló cuando un par de patinadores desconocidos entraron al lugar, haciendo mucho alboroto al venir con sus entrenadores y amigos. Ya no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esas cosas. La conversación se vio interrumpida y no se reanudó hasta después de que los chicos escandalosos salieron. Yuuri fue quien rompió el hielo en esta ocasión, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Vi tus programas, son... wow. ¿Yurio y tú se pusieron de acuerdo?

—Algo así.

—Temo que me ganen garrafalmente.

—Puede ser —sonrió—. Aunque a decir verdad sólo me interesa sobrepasar a Yura, hicimos una apuesta.

Katsuki sonrió con ternura al escucharlo llamar así al rubio.

—¿Ustedes también?

—Creo que salió a raíz de tu apuesta con Viktor.

—Ya veo ¿Y qué apostaron?

Las mejillas del kazajo se tornaron rosadas.

—Si él gana...

—¡Yuuri! Estoy muy nervioso —Minami entró como rayo a los vestidores, aferrándose al brazo de su entrenador—. ¡Voy a competir contra ti! ¿Y si fallo?

—Sólo da lo mejor de ti —intervino Phichit, parado a un lado de Katsuki y Kenjiro—. Si quieres ganar deberías estar calentando y no abrazando a Yuuri de esa forma.

—¡Beka! —entró el rubio a los vestidores también—. Necesito hablar contigo —se veía serio, pero un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Los vestidores eran ya toda una pasarela de gente entrando, interrumpiendo, saliendo y hablando. El kazajo salió de ahí, no sin antes decirle unas palabras a Yuuri que sólo él escuchó.

—Habla con Viktor, tiene mucho que decirte.

 **> >><<<**

De nuevo estaban todos reunidos en el lugar. Sólo faltaban los señores Katsuki, quienes no pudieron asistir debido a todo el trabajo que tenían en el onsen, pero Mari-nee chan ahí estaba apoyando a Yuuri junto con el doctor Yuzuru. Yuuri traía consigo a toda la gente que lo apoyaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un grupo de fans muy grande, todas eran tan escandalosas como las de Viktor y Yurio juntas.

En ese día se presentaron Otabek, Phichit, Minami y Yuuri. Los cuatro dieron lo mejor de sí, sintiéndose muy apoyados por toda la gente en las gradas. El lugar estaba atiborrado y el público hacía mucho ruido, animando a los patinadores. Todos expusieron su programa corto, dejando al mundo boquiabierto por el talento derrochado sobre el hielo. Al día siguiente se llevaron a cabo los programas libres y fue lo mismo, la gente feliz apoyaba a todos los participantes.

—Hola —murmuró justo en el momento en el que se paró a su lado e introdujo un par de monedas a la máquina expendedora de bebidas.

La competencia había terminado y ya sólo esperaban la premiación. Viktor había salido a tomarse un respiro después de presenciar nuevamente la presentación de Yuuri tan hermosa y pulcramente desarrollada, verla le robaba el aliento, lo hacía casi hiperventilar. Lo que nunca esperó fue que J.J. se le acercara para charlar, ciertamente lo había hecho en Paris y el resultado no fue muy bueno, ambos no podían verse ni en pintura.

El ruso no respondió al saludo, se quedó callado, recargado contra la pared junto a la máquina, bebiendo una botella de agua mientras ignoraba al canadiense, pero éste lo miraba sin disimulo, casi con hastío, como si su presencia ahí le causara repugnancia.

—¿Qué quieres, Leroy? —espetó de mala gana luego de cansarse de sentir su mirada tan insistente.

—Sólo trato de entender por qué Yuuri sufre tanto por una basura como tú. Debería de superarte de una vez por todas.

—¿Eres tú quien le da esos consejos? —masculló entre dientes, enfrentándolo al escuchar tal declaración.

—¿Y si así fuera? —dio un paso al frente, encarándolo también. Los ojos grises y azules se conectaron en una mirada iracunda.

—Eres un maldito bastardo. Soy yo el que no entiende por qué es tu amigo, después de que fue tu culpa el que quedara en coma por seis meses.

Leroy sucumbió ante esas palabras, Viktor había tocado una fibra sensible de su ser, pues seguía sintiéndose muy culpable por ello.

—Yo no soy quien le mintió, quien lo ilusionó sólo para decirle después por teléfono que debía "Cerrar ciclos" —soltó una risa seca y tosca—. Crees que él caerá rendido ante ti como si nada, estás muy equivocado. El Yuuri que ves ahora es muy diferente al que conociste alguna vez. Él no volverá a ser el mismo, tú ya no tienes derecho a estar en su vida. Mejor hazle un favor y aléjate definitivamente.

—Crees que lo conoces muy bien —se mofó—. Tú no sabes nada.

—No, el que no sabe nada eres tú, créeme cuando te digo que conozco mejor a Yuuri que tú, estuve a su lado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, mi esposa y yo lo apoyamos esa vez en que los tuyos lo trataron tan mal cuando hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de ir a verte al hospital —bufó con hastío—. Y sé con seguridad que él podrá olvidarte. Sólo fuiste un tropiezo en su vida... —sonrió de lado—... una simple basura. Le has hecho más daño que bien.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

El puño de Nikiforov se estampó con fuerza en el rostro del canadiense, quien no dudó en regresárselo, pero no fue a Viktor a quien terminó golpeando, sino a un rubio que se atravesó, deteniendo el puño en el aire, pero no con la suficiente fuerza. Había sido tanto el impulso del puño de Jean que Yurio terminó en el suelo. Otabek miró todo desde una distancia cercana, así que pronto apareció al lado del canadiense, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra la pared que había detrás de la máquina expendedora. No fue necesaria ni una palabra, la expresión intimidante del kazajo combinada con la fuerza ejercida era más que suficiente para que J.J. se disculpara en el instante.

—Lo siento, pero él se interpuso, el golpe iba para ese idiota —señaló al ruso mayor, quien abría y cerraba su mano derecha, la cual quedó inflamada y con incipientes hematomas luego de golpeársela con la cara del canadiense. Viktor se veía muy cabreado.

El ruso mayor le extendió una mano al rubio para que se incorporara.

—No era necesario que te interpusieras —le regañó.

—Y no era necesario que te pusieras en plan de brabucón. Yo tampoco soporto al tipo, pero no por eso le ando soltando un puño cada vez que me enoja —aceptó la mano del mayor y aprovechó a que le extendió la mano mala para apretársela.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó luego de levantarlo.

—Es tu culpa.

Altin ya había soltado a J.J. después de intimidarlo un rato, y ahora se dirigía hacia ambos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó a su novio.

—Sí, no me pasó nada —respondió sin dejar de mirar a Jean a espaldas de Otabek. Los dos rusos se veían verdaderamente molestos.

Desafortunadamente habían llamado mucho la atención de la gente que rondaba esos pasillos, pues ahora se asomaban disimuladamente, tomando fotos y video de lo ocurrido.

—Vámonos, no vale la pena —Yurio jaló el brazo de Viktor y tomó la mano de su novio, yéndose del lugar, directo a la premiación que estaba por dar inicio.

En ese día Yuuri se llevó por mucho el oro, Otabek la plata y Phichit el bronce, dejando así a Minami descalificado para el GPF. El pobre le prometió a su querido entrenador que se esforzaría más el próximo año. Estaba tan desanimado que ni el mismo Yuuri lograba alejar la tristeza de él. Fue Phichit quien logró animarlo un poco.

—Tranquilo, podrás intentarlo el próximo año —lo animó el tailandés—. No entristezcas, tu carrera recién comienza.

—No es eso... —murmuró cabizbajo, caminando junto a Phichit rumbo a los vestidores—. Defraudé a mi entrenador.

—Él no se va a enojar porque no ganaste, no te preocupes por eso y... oh... —pareció entender algo—. ¿Querías ganar para Yuuri?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó.

El moreno se puso serio.

—Si quieres ganar debes hacerlo por superarte a ti mismo, no para complacer a otros.

—No lo entiendes —suspiró.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —se puso todavía más serio.

—Yuuri es alguien muy especial para mí, es mi ídolo más grande. Fue por él que decidí convertirme en patinador, siempre me inspiró a superar cada obstáculo en mi camino, y ahora que es mi entrenador... —suspiró soñadoramente—. No puedo retroceder en mi camino, debo superarme para que él esté orgulloso de mí.

Phichit lo observó con expresión pensativa.

—Minami ¿Tú quieres a Yuuri? Me refiero a... ¿Lo quieres de una manera romántica? —fue demasiado directo, tanto que el aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no dudó en contestar de inmediato.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo quiero mucho! Yuuri me gusta y yo... —no pudo terminar la oración, pues su rostro terminó estampado contra el suelo.

—Ups. Lo siento, niño —regresó su pie al sitio inicial, lejos del piso del pasillo donde la gente caminaba frente a él.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con un tono nasal mientras se apretaba la nariz sangrante al golpearse contra el suelo—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—Yo sólo estaba aquí parado, tú te tropezaste con mi pie —el acusado se encogió de hombros, viéndose demasiado convincente. Minami iba a decirle otra cosa, pero en ese instante Yuuri lo llamó desde lejos, obviamente no tardó ni un segundo en olvidarse del incidente y salir corriendo tras su entrenador.

—Me sorprende tu madurez, Viktor —lo miró reprobatoriamente el tailandés.

El culpable alzó sus cejas y se encogió de hombros con una chistosa mueca de ingenuidad en el rostro. Phichit entornó sus ojos hacia el ruso.

—Ambos sabemos que no fue un accidente —refunfuñó algo en su idioma natal, que para oídos de Viktor fue una mala palabra, luego se retiró, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Sí, le había metido el pie al escuchar lo que decía. Le enojaba mucho ese chiquillo ridículo.

 **> >><<<**

El gran día llegó.

Todos los finalistas se encontraban en el centro deportivo de Tokio. Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio, Otabek, J.J. y Phichit.

El japonés estaba demasiado nervioso, cargaba muchas cosas sobre sus hombros, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por los pensamientos que lo agobiaban cada vez con mayor intensidad. Había obtenido una puntuación excelente en las dos competencias anteriores, dejándolo en segundo lugar, superado por Yurio sólo por un par de puntos, no estaba acostumbrado a ser de los mejores, por esa misma razón se había estado mordiendo las uñas debido los nervios.

Pero lo que más lo volvía loco era la indecisión que se sembró en su pecho cuando se preguntó mil veces: "¿Esto es lo que realmente quiero?" Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, Chris, muchas personas le habían hecho ver que esa apuesta con Viktor no era más que una insensatez, y tenían razón, él lo sabía. Estaba de acuerdo con esa apuesta porque si ganaba se evitaría el hecho de tener que darle explicaciones incómodas a Viktor, y si perdía... si perdía podría volver con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, perder sonaba tentador, podría volver con él, usando el pretexto de haber perdido. Estaría a su lado de nuevo. Perder no era una mala idea.

Con ese último pensamiento salió a la pista, sorprendiendo a más de uno luego de equivocarse en cosas tan sencillas como una secuencia de pasos. Los comentaristas lo atribuyeron a los nervios de la final y al estrés, ajenos a que todo lo había planeado momentos antes de pisar el hielo. Era el último en patinar ese día, por lo que la gente había esperado con ansias su presentación, claro que jamás se esperaron ver de nuevo al Yuuri Katsuki de hace tres años, ese que aún no había sido entrenado por Viktor.

El público le aplaudió y lo felicitó a pesar de sus errores, apoyándolo a pesar de todo. A penas puso un pie fuera del hielo, Chris lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo miró severamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—V-voy para el _Kiss and cry,_ deberíamos ir ya —intentó zafarse del agarre de su entrenador, pero éste lo intensificó.

—No, primero respóndeme: ¿Qué demonios hiciste allá afuera? —nunca le había hablado así a Yuuri, hasta ahora—. Tú no fallas así en los saltos, mucho menos en las secuencias de pasos.

—Los nervios, Chris, estoy muy nervioso —lo dijo con un leve temblor en la voz. Sí, estaba muy nervioso, pero no precisamente por la competencia. Se estaba muriendo en estrés por la decisión que había tomado antes de su presentación final.

El suizo lo miró fijamente a través de sus gafas redondas, estudiando su rostro con avidez, tratando de encontrar una mentira en él, y al no hallarla lo jaló de la manga de su camisa y se lo llevó al _Kiss and cry,_ donde vieron que la puntuación fue baja, pero no tanto como Yuuri esperó en un principio. Terminando ese momento frente a la cámara, Yuuri salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, directo a los vestidores donde se cambió y se fue del lugar, directo a su hotel. No quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Esperaba que con esa mala presentación que dio, fuera suficiente para que Viktor ganara el oro, después de todo, el programa corto del ruso fue el mejor, había quedado en primer lugar, seguido de Yurio, después Otabek, J.J., Phichit y finalmente él.

Al día siguiente le tocó salir primero, estaba a tan sólo unos minutos de salir a patinar y no podía con el malestar en todo su cuerpo, de nuevo no había podido dormir muy bien, sin embargo, ahora no sintió la necesidad de un atracón de comida, en esta ocasión se le cerró el estómago.

Hubo un momento, antes de salir a la pista, en el que sintió la necesidad de ir por los pasillos abrazando a cualquiera que se le parara en frente, entre ellos estaba Viktor, quien no le había dirigido la palabra en un buen rato. La última vez que conversaron fue en Sochi, cuando rememoraron viejos tiempos tomándose fotos.

Esas fotos...

Sacó su móvil y sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho al ver una de esas fotos en su salvapantallas. Decidió apagar el celular y comenzó a concentrarse para estropear su programa libre. Sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí mismo al hacer eso, después de todo había prometido ganar el oro, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se hacía un favor. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Tanta presión le iba a traer consecuencias tarde o temprano, y supo que ese momento había llegado cuando vio a Viktor a unos metros de él, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de gente que había, portando el hermoso traje de su programa libre con la vieja chamarra de Yuuri puesta encima, todo iba bien hasta que el japonés hizo contacto con los ojos del ruso, esos ojos fríos y filosos como navajas. Estaba enojado.

Todo su mundo dio un giro vertiginoso cuando leyó su propio nombre en los labios del ruso. Iba directo hacia él, enojado, no, furioso.

No lo soportó más y salió corriendo directo al baño. El motivo no fue la intimidante mirada de Viktor, ni el enojo en su expresión, sino las inmensas ganas de arrojar sus ácidos estomacales por la boca.

Llegó a tiempo para devolver su estómago en uno de los retretes, había sido tanta la prisa que ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar el cubículo, sólo se dejó caer frente al excusado, vaciando con violencia la bilis que se había acumulado en su estómago debido al estrés.

Viktor lo había seguido, molesto por verlo huir de esa manera. Entró a los sanitarios con enojo, enojo que fue sustituido por verdadera angustia al ver al nipón vomitando. No lo pensó dos veces antes de hincarse a su lado y frotar su espalda.

—Yuuri ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, tratando de calmarlo con sus caricias. Ya no había rastro de su enojo, estaba muy preocupado.

—S-sí —respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo, aceptando un par de toallas de papel que el ruso le ofrecía.

—¿Estás enfermo? —inquirió, temeroso de que le ocultara algún padecimiento grave. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando notó la sinceridad en su rostro.

—Estoy muy nervioso, demasiado... —se puso de pie con la ayuda del otro—. Gracias —se soltó del agarre de Viktor, caminando hacia los lavabos para enjuagarse la boca. Cuando terminó, se giró, dispuesto a irse de ahí, nunca se esperó que...

—Yuuri Katsuki —lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta con ambas manos y lo estampó no muy fuerte contra la pared más cercana. Su expresión amable había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba la misma expresión enojada e intimidante que le causó el vómito—. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar por qué carajos arruinaste tu programa corto de ayer.

—¿Q-qué? —parpadeó, asustado de verdad. Él jamás en la vida lo había arrinconado así contra la pared, al menos no en esas circunstancias.

—No te hagas el iluso. Los errores que cometiste fueron totalmente intencionales ¿Creíste que no lo iba a notar? —se exasperó—. ¿Qué demonios intentas? ¿Te compadeciste de mí y quisiste dejarme ganar? —casi escupió las palabras—. ¡Es la primera vez desde hace años que nos enfrentamos en una competencia! No lo arruines de esta manera, no me decepciones más...

A Yuuri se le fue el aliento ante esa última petición. La mirada dolida de Viktor era demasiado para su maltrecho corazón.

—Vas a salir allá y darás lo mejor de ti ¿Me entendiste? —lo apretó más contra la pared, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que Viktor se estaba comportando como todo un brabucón con el pobre japonés.

—S-sí.

—¡Y más te vale hacerlo mejor que en Osaka! ¿Entiendes?

—Viktor, tú estás...

—¡¿Entendiste?!

—Sí... —se sintió en verdad intimidado—. Viktor tú... —fue nuevamente interrumpido.

—Vete —lo soltó y le señaló la puerta—. Saldrás a la pista en cualquier momento —no quitó la seriedad de su rostro, pero no había sólo eso, y Yuuri lo sabía bien. El rostro de Viktor estaba levemente teñido de dolor. Más se había preocupado Yuuri al notar cierto temblor en su cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con voz queda, aún algo intimidado.

—Yo no soy quien vomitó hace unos minutos, vete —insistió.

Yuuri se dio media vuelta y se fue, su turno de salir había llegado.

Cuando Viktor escuchó que la puerta de los baños se cerraba, dejó escapar un pesado gemido mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre los lavabos. El dolor en su espalda era un poco fuerte. Todo el entrenamiento extenuante le estaba cobrando factura, necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, desafortunadamente no podía darse el lujo de descansar, estaba en la gran final, así que la única solución que encontró fue el pequeño bote de analgésicos que cargaba consigo desde la competencia en París. Se tomó un par de píldoras y rogó al cielo que ese dolor desapareciera.

El programa libre de Yuuri fue épico. Al parecer no sólo llorar antes de una competencia le ayudaba al japonés. Se había quitado mucha tensión de encima luego de devolver el estómago, tanto así que en esa última presentación logró romper el récord de Viktor en el programa libre. "Sing of the times" hizo historia ese día. Nikiforov no podía estar más orgulloso, tristemente no fue lo mismo para él cuando pisó el hielo.

La leyenda viviente del patinaje se cayó incontables veces sobre el hielo. Ni un sólo salto le salió bien, sus movimientos se veían forzados y adoloridos a pesar de todos los analgésicos que se había tomado. El público le aplaudió enérgicamente a pesar del gran bajón de puntos que recibió. Había personas llorando debido a la impresión de ver a Viktor en ese estado, incluso hubo quien gritó fuertemente: "¡Te amamos Viktor, te amamos!" el aludido miró a sus amados fans con expresión cansada, pero sin borrar una tenue sonrisa de su rostro. Con los labios formó la palabra "Gracias" justo antes de retirarse del hielo, derrotado y humillado por su maldito y maltratado cuerpo.

Por primera vez Yakov no le dijo nada en el _Kiss and cry_ a pesar de haber conseguido la puntuación más baja de su vida. Su entrenador lo miró y le palmeó la espalda, sólo eso.

Los ojos del ruso se inundaron en lágrimas que no dejó escapar. Prefería mil veces escuchar los regaños de su entrenador antes que recibir esa escueta palmada en su espalda. Le dolía sentir que los demás le tenían lástima, lo odiaba mucho. Un cúmulo indescriptible de emociones se amontonó en su pecho al ver su puntuación final: un asco.

Después de ver los resultados finales, Viktor sintió un vacío muy profundo en su ser. Se sintió mediocre, anciano e inútil. Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Su principal objetivo era enamorar de nuevo a Yuuri, usando el patinaje de por medio, y si eso no surtía efecto, contaba con la medalla de oro para obligarlo a cumplir su promesa, pero ninguno de sus planes funcionó.

Yuuri Katsuki ganó el oro implacablemente, Yuri Plisetsky se llevó la plata y Viktor Nikiforov el bronce, sí, el bronce. Jamás en su vida había ganado una medalla de esas. Estaba muy deprimido.

Durante la premiación sintió la insistente mirada de Yuuri sobre él, lo tenía a su derecha, un escalón más arriba y no se animó a alzar la mirada. Temía enormemente encontrarse con una mirada llena de "Gané, ahora cumples tu promesa" o peor aún, una mirada cargada de lástima.

A penas puso un pie fuera del podio, salió huyendo al hotel luego de cambiarse y tomar sus cosas. No soportaría ver a Yuuri a la cara después de tal derrota, no quería verlo y saber que ganó la apuesta, jamás lo volverían a intentar y él debía cumplir su palabra: no acercársele de nuevo. Pero un momento antes de salir del centro deportivo, Yuuri lo interceptó, listo para decirle algo, pero el ruso se le adelantó.

—Felicidades. No pudiste hacerlo mejor, estoy orgulloso a pesar de todo —sonrió de lado y se fue antes de que el otro pudiera decirle algo.

Lo iba a cumplir. Lo dejaría solo por fin.

El mundo no podía creer que Viktor Nikiforov ganara el bronce. Algunos comenzaron a especular que el ruso había perdido debido a su edad, otros sugirieron que se retirara de una vez; también hubo quienes lo animaban, diciéndole que era debido a su lesión, que no se deprimiera y volviera a intentarlo pronto. El ruso no quiso ser grosero, pero no respondió a ningún mensaje, tampoco aceptó entrevistas o ruedas de prensa. Lo único que quería hacer era terminar con la exhibición de gala y largarse a San Petersburgo, donde se recluiría en su departamento por tiempo indefinido.

El día después de la premiación, los tres primeros ganadores se dispusieron a presentar su elaborada rutina de gala, pero antes de que la exhibieran, les pidieron a los tres que explicaran el motivo por el cual eligieron esa canción que no tenía nada qué ver con el tema de la competencia.

—Viktor Nikiforov, dinos ¿Por qué elegiste este tema para la exhibición de gala? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad al ver que la canción era nada más y nada menos que "Killing me softly" de Frank Sinatra.

—La letra va muy de acuerdo a mi sentir. Es mi historia con Yuuri Katsuki —se atrevió a decir en frente de todo el mundo, con una expresión seria. A esas alturas muy poco le importaba lo que la gente dijera o pensara.

—¿Se la dedicas a él?

—Totalmente.

El comentarista se quedó sin palabras al igual que el público en todo el centro deportivo.

—Bien, ahora sólo nos faltas tú, Katsuki ¿Por qué elegiste "Hope And Legacy" para esta presentación?

—Hace tiempo... —lo meditó unos segundos, pues la confesión de Viktor seguía retumbando en su cabeza y corazón. Conocía bien la canción, demasiado bien—... a principios de año enfrenté dos pérdidas muy graves. Dos personas muy cercanas a mí fallecieron. Enfrentar algo así fue sumamente difícil y puedo decir con seguridad que hasta la fecha no he logrado superarlo —suspiró, conteniendo sus emociones—. Luego escuché esta canción del gran maestro Joe Hisaishi y sentí el enorme impulso de usarla para patinar. Su significado y lo que transmite es indescriptible: "Esperanza y legado" son dos cosas que perdí el día en que esas personas partieron de este mundo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Sin duda alguna se la dedicas a esas personas ¿No es así? —el japonés asintió—. ¿Se puede saber quiénes eran?

Yuuri sólo atinó a negar levemente con su cabeza, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

—Sólo puedo decir que es para ellas. Esta presentación es para ellas.

Las preguntas terminaron y el show dio inicio.

 **> >><<<**

—¡No deberías patinar así! —lo regañó su entrenador—. ¡Ayer te lastimaste mucho! Con un demonio ¿Quieres que te seden otro mes entero? voy a llamar a Aleksi y... —calló cuando sintió que su pupilo lo abrazaba, no lo hacía por tranquilizarlo, sino para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

El frío y fuerte corazón de Yakov se contrajo en tristeza cuando escuchó que un leve sollozo escapaba de los labios de su querido pupilo.

—Lo he perdido —murmuró muy quedito, sin soltarse del abrazo.

Yakov correspondió el abrazo, entendiendo la tristeza de su pupilo. Agradeció que no había nadie en los vestidores, después de todo Yurio estaba presentando su rutina, nadie se lo quería perder.

—Hoy será la última vez que patine...

—¡Vitya! —lo tomó de los hombros, separándose así del abrazo y notando sus ojos rojos y llorosos—. No seas tan drástico. Sólo necesitas recuperarte bien, luego volverás a patinar.

—Pero no quieres que patine hoy —desvió la mirada al suelo, sorbiendo su nariz y sonriendo muy levemente.

—¡No! Hoy no, hoy estás hecho mierda y sólo lograrás partirte la espalda allá afuera.

El ruso menor levantó un poco su camisa de vestir color púrpura, señalando una faja ortopédica que le impediría hacer más movimientos de los necesarios.

—No puedes patinar con eso —alzó una ceja.

—Lo intentaré —se encogió de hombros—. No haré nada estúpido —volvió a abrazar a su entrenador—. Déjame salir, una última vez.

Yakov no correspondió el abrazo, pero sí suspiró pesadamente.

—Gracias —sonrió Nikiforov al interpretar ese suspiro como un sí.

—No lo merece —murmuró con seguridad antes de que Viktor saliera de los vestidores—. Ese chico no merece el amor que le profesas. Estás dañando tu cuerpo a cambio de nada, tu salud está en riesgo y tú sólo piensas en Yuuri. Estás siendo un completo estúpido. Los aprecio a ambos, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, los dos hacen mal —frunció el ceño y salió antes que Viktor del lugar. El aludido se quedó ahí unos segundos más, reflexionando las palabras de su querido entrenador.

Por un momento (como en muchas ocasiones pasadas) tuvo el impulso de llamar a Irina. Necesitaba que lo escucharan, quería desahogarse un poco y soltar su frustración, pero luego recordó que la pobre mujer estaba más atareada que nunca, pues la temporada alta del patinaje coincidía con la temporada de ballet, así que andaba viajando por el mundo con sus pequeñas aprendices. No podía molestarla. Pensó en llamar a su hermano, pero seguro seguía atareado con los preparativos de su boda, no quería molestarlo. La otra opción era... Mari-neechan.

Muy tarde, llegó el turno de Yuuri de salir a patinar, y eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Se paró junto a la pista y miró todo desde el comienzo. Observó el hermoso traje de una pieza que portaba su amado; azul marino desde los pies hasta las caderas, desde su vientre para arriba el color se iba degradando y cambiando de un azul oscuro a uno más claro que se convertía en verde y terminaba siendo blanco en el cuello y hombros. Tenía mangas largas que terminaban en un par de guantes negros. Elegante y muy de acuerdo a la canción y al momento. Su hermoso cabello ébano estaba totalmente peinado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus finas facciones tan preciosas.

La presentación fue... no había palabras para expresar los sentimientos que Yuuri Katsuki provocó con esa rutina tan entrañable. El simple hecho de mirar sus expresiones al patinar, sus movimientos y la fluidez de sus pasos. Parecía que la música y él eran uno mismo, su cuerpo entero se movía en perfecta sincronía con la canción, y sus saltos... sus saltos superaron por mucho a los de Viktor.

Cuando la canción terminó, Yuuri se quedó en medio de la pista, mirando hacia arriba y respirando con mucha dificultad después de una presentación tan magnífica. La gente alcanzó a percibir que el japonés murmuraba unas palabras mientras apuntaba hacia arriba. Le estaba dedicando la canción a esas dos personas preciadas para él, toda su rutina había sido por y para ellas, de esa manera terminó por despedirse finalmente de ellas, había sido el adiós.

 _"Adiós Victoria, adiós hija mía"_ fueron las palabras que murmuró entre lágrimas, mirando hacia arriba cuando terminó la coreografía. Le dedicó unos pensamientos a esa hija que nunca llegaría a conocer y a quien amó mucho a pesar de que murió un par de horas después de que se enterara de su existencia.

Las había dejado ir, finalmente se quitó una opresión del corazón.

La gente estalló en aplausos y gritos de emoción. Yuuri Katsuki había hecho historia ese año, marcando su carrera con tal victoria.

Yuuri conmovió a toda la audiencia, eso sólo le dejó un extraño presentimiento a Viktor. Había quedado con la boca abierta mientras veía esa rutina que era sorprendente por la dificultad que tenía, pero lo que más le llegó al corazón fue el sentimiento que lograba transmitir, Yuuri era muy bueno en ello. Por un momento Nikiforov no reconoció a ese hombre frente a él, tan seguro, tan íntegro y precioso.

Entonces su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra azul, esa que Yuuri le dio.

Sacó el móvil y su corazón se aceleró al ver que era su mejor amiga.

—Hola frentón, discúlpame por no haberte llamado antes. Hace poco vi la repetición de tus rutinas y justo ahora estoy viendo a Yuuri. Dios, él es magnífico.

—Irina —suspiró, sí, quería hablar con ella, pero no de eso exactamente—. Estoy por salir al hielo...

—¡Lo sé! Y no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Dime rápido, ¿Cómo estás?

El ruso soltó una risa irónica y seca.

—¿Tú cómo crees? Perdí la apuesta, perdí mi última oportunidad de intentar algo.

—Aún no la pierdes.

—¿Qué...?

—Dijiste que en el GPF darías tu último intento. El GPF aún no acaba.

Viktor resopló.

—Ya di mi último intento, no voy a... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Yuuri te ama!

—Claro que no.

—Aleksi y yo hablamos luego de ver el programa corto que Yuuri dio ayer y estuvimos de acuerdo en que es obvio que se equivocó a propósito. Él quería perder la maldita apuesta.

—Irina... ya tuve suficiente de esto —en su interior algo le decía que eso era cierto, pues lo pensó por un momento el día de ayer, y ahora que sabía que Irina y Aleksi pensaban lo mismo no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud.

—¿Lo amas?

—Lo haré siempre.

—¿Estarías a su lado a pesar de todo?

—Irina —chasqueó la lengua con hastío—. No sé por qué insistes tanto en esto. Tú no lo conoces y sin embargo estás muy segura de que él... —ató cabos—. Espera un momento. Tú sabes algo y no quieres decírmelo ¿Qué demonios me ocultas Irina Novikova?

La aludida soltó un gritillo lleno de frustración.

—Sí, sé cosas que tú no, pero no me corresponde decírtelas. Habla con Yuuri ¡Hablen, pongan en práctica la comunicación!

—¿Crees en verdad que él me ame?

—Estoy segura.

—Tengo que patinar.

—¿Lo intentarás?

—El GPF aún no termina ¿no es así?

—¡Ve por él, tigre!

Viktor terminó la llamada y salió a paso decidido rumbo al hielo. Estaba preparado. Los analgésicos le habían ayudado mucho y la llamada de Irina... vaya que lo motivó.

Se deslizó con gracia hasta el centro de la pista, escuchando a sus enloquecidas fans gritando por verlo con una ropa diferente. En esa ocasión optó por vestimenta formal, un pantalón negro y entallado, acompañado de una camisa púrpura, ligeramente desabotonada y un saco negro muy elegante. Pero lo que más causó estragos en la población femenina, fue verlo con su cabello completamente suelto.

La canción dio inicio, junto con ella la hermosa rutina del ruso, quién tenía planeado hacer de ese programa algo completamente artístico, dejando de lado los saltos complicados y piruetas peligrosas, sólo estaría él y el hielo, expresando sus sentimientos a través de cada movimiento, con el sonido de sus cuchillas derrapando sobre el hielo, el sonido de la música y su letra.

— _Sí, Yuuri, esto es para ti._

**_Viktor_ **

**_"Strumming my pain with his fingers,_ **

**_Singing my life with his words,Killing me softly with his song,Killing me softly with his song,Telling my whole life with his words,Killing me softly with his song ..."_ **

_"Rasgando mi dolor con sus dedos,_   
  


_Cantando mi vida con sus palabrasMatándome lentamente con su canción,Matándome lentamente con su canción,Diciendo mi vida entera con sus palabras,Matándome lentamente con su canción."_

Así llegué a ti, Yuuri. Luego de que me atraparas con la música que hacía tu cuerpo al bailar en la noche del banquete... Dios, no tuve escapatoria, me has tenido en tus manos desde esa noche hasta la fecha, y eso me ha ido matando lenta y suavemente.

**_"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style.And so I came to see him, To listen for a while.And there he was this young boy, A stranger to my eyes"_ **

_"Escuché que cantaba una canción,_   
  


_Que tenía estilo.Así que vine a verlo, a escucharlo un rato.Y ahí estaba este jovencito, un extraño ante mis ojos"_

Llegué a ti para apreciar lo que hacías, el arte y belleza que formabas con tu cuerpo al patinar, te encontré y disfruté de ti como si de una obra de arte se tratase. Eras un extraño para mí, sin embargo, pude sentir que algo más profundo nos unía, y no estuve equivocado.

Mírame Yuuri, esto es para ti. Te amo, pero al mismo tiempo experimento cierto resentimiento hacia ti por el rechazo que me has dado todo este tiempo. Me matas lentamente con tus palabras, con lo que expresas, con tu música.

**_"I felt all flushed with fever,_ **

**_Embarrassed by the crowd,I felt he found my letters And read each one out loud.I prayed that he would finish But he just kept right on ..."_ **

_"Me sentí enardecido con fiebre,_   
  


_Avergonzado con la multitudSentí como si hubiera encontrado mis cartas Y las estuviera leyendo en voz alta.Rezaba por que terminaraPero simplemente siguió"_

Mi amor por ti fue creciendo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Yo no decidí enamorarme de ti, pero lo hice y ahora muero por dentro con este amor que dices no corresponder ¿Quieres matarme lentamente?

**_"He sang as if he knew me In all my dark despair.And then he looked right through me As if I wasn't there.But he just came to singing, Singing clear and strong"_ **

_"Cantaba como si me conociera_   
  


_En mi obscura desesperación.Y entonces vio a través de miComo si yo no estuviera ahí.Pero el siguió cantando,Cantando clara y enérgicamente"_

Yuuri, mi amor. Cuando patinaste mi rutina en ese vídeo... ¡aún no tengo palabras para describir lo que me provocaste! Me flechaste con eso. Luego supe que nunca fue tu intención que ese vídeo se hiciera público. Y yo como un tonto iluso había creído que lo hacías por mí, para llamarme a tu lado.

**_"He was strumming, oh, he was singing my song._ **

**_Killing me softly with his song,Killing me softly with his song,Telling my whole life with his words,Killing me softly with his song ..._ ** **_With his song ..."_ **

_"Rasgando, oh, cantaba mi canción._   
  


_Matándome lentamente con su canción,Matándome lentamente con su canción,Diciendo mi vida entera con sus palabras,Matándome lentamente con su canción...Con su canción..."_

Desde el momento en que te vi patinar tuve la certeza de que darías un giro implacable a mi vida. Yuuri Katsuki, eres mi mayor fortaleza y motivación, pero eres también mi mayor debilidad y tristeza. Fuiste como un terremoto en mi vida, llegaste de pronto, agitaste mis días, le diste color, me hiciste redescubrir el significado del amor y la vida sólo para irte después, dejándome a mi suerte, matándome lentamente.

No supe en qué momento terminó mi presentación, sólo supe que el aire entraba dificultosamente a mis pulmones luego de dar todo lo que mi cuerpo podía ofrecer. Podía sentir las hebras de mi cabello pegándose a mis mejillas sudorosas y seguramente muy sonrojadas. Mis ojos se entornaron lo suficientemente hasta alcanzar a verlo, justo hacia donde mi mano derecha apuntaba, alzada y temblorosa aún en la pose final de la coreografía.

Quería gritarle mil cosas en ese momento, decirle "¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate a mi lado!".

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mantuvieron un lazo por tiempo indefinido, hasta que se dio media vuelta y salió literalmente corriendo entre la multitud que aplaudía y gritaba frenéticamente, eso poco me importó, yo sólo quería ir tras él.

**_Narradora._ **

Ignorando el dolor en su espalda y la clausura que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la pista, se quitó los patines y en meros calcetines corrió rumbo a los vestidores, justo donde Yuuri recién se había refugiado. El japonés de nuevo huía, Viktor no iba a cometer el error de dejarlo ir, no otra vez.

Se había saltado las fotografías, las entrevistas y las preguntas que les hacían los comentaristas. Nada le importaba en ese momento más que Yuuri. Los vestidores estaban solos debido a que toda la gente estaba afuera, viendo la clausura.

Buscó desesperado hasta que lo vio al fondo del lugar, sentado en la banca con su rostro oculto entre sus manos. Le daba la espalda, así que podía apreciar los leves brincos que daban sus hombros, debido al llanto que no pudo soportar más.

—Yuuri —murmuró, aún agitado por la carrera que emprendió justo después de terminar su presentación.

El aludido escuchó sus pasos acercándose suavemente a él, pero no levantó el rostro ni se giró a encararlo. Viktor rodeó la banca y al llegar frente a él, se arrodilló en el piso y tomó el rostro lloroso de su amado entre sus manos. Katsuki no se alejó ni evitó el contacto, al contrario, lo miró a los ojos y se sintió escoria al ver la preocupación en la faz de su amado.

—Sé lo que prometí si ganabas, lo recuerdo muy bien —soltó su rostro y buscó a tientas las manos del japonés, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos castaños. Yuuri sólo lograba sentirse más basura con cada atención por parte de Viktor, por ese amor tan incondicional que le demostraba a pesar de todo—. Pero también recuerdo la primera promesa que hice de amarte y nunca dejarte ir, de permanecer a tu lado y amarte por el resto de mi vida.

—T-tú nunca lo prometiste —no lo dijo en tono de reclamo, sino con una gran sorpresa. Jamás había dicho algo así.

—No te lo dije, pero me lo prometí a mí mismo —sonrió de lado, se veía muy fatigado—. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —acarició sus manos con los pulgares, sin soltarlas ni apartar sus ojos azules de él—. Yo te amo, y te amaré siempre —guardó silencio, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su amado, pero este sólo bajó la mirada y no dijo palabra alguna.

Viktor tuvo que ponerse de pie y sentarse a su lado, descansando un poco su dolor físico. Ambos estaban aún transpirando un poco por el ejercicio recién hecho, pero ese no fue impedimento para que Viktor descansara su mejilla confianzudamente sobre el hombro de Yuuri. Estaba muy cansado, en esos momentos sólo deseaba estar en una cama, acostado con el japonés, abrazándolo y durmiendo, durmiendo muchas horas.

—Si no uno mi vida a ti, no la uniré a nadie más —soltó el europeo de pronto, en voz baja, pero con mucha convicción—. Yuuri, eres tú o nadie más ¿Lo entiendes? —despegó su mejilla del hombro del otro y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Seguía llorando. Apretó de nuevo sus manos, tratando de reconfortarlo con ese simple y tierno acto.

—No puedo, Viktor, yo no... —el llanto le ganó, de nuevo se llevó ambas manos al rostro, evitando la hermosa y triste mirada azulada.

—Si en realidad... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—...me sigues odiando y no soportas mi presencia... —soltó sus manos—. Respetaré tu sentir y me alejaré. Esta es la última vez que vengo a ti, Yuuri, por más que me duela decirlo... no habrá una próxima, es ahora o nunca.

—Oh Viktor... —su llanto incrementó, eso provocó que Viktor se asombrara un poco. Algo le pasaba a Yuuri, algo que no lograba entender—. Es que... no entiendes, no puedo decírtelo, yo... no quiero decepcionarte, no quiero que me odies. Si vamos a terminar... —hipó—... prefiero que me recuerdes con cariño y no con odio.

—Pero... —rio un poco—. ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Jamás podría hacerlo.

—Sé que sí.

—Yuuri —suspiró y atrapó sus mejillas con ambas manos, apachurrándolas—. Dime qué es lo que no entiendo, explícamelo y resolvamos esto, juntos.

Los ojos de Katsuki se inundaron de nuevo en lágrimas. Viktor estaba siendo tan bueno, dulce, amable y considerado. Quizás... quizás tenía razón, ¿Qué pasaría si le contara toda la verdad ahora?

—No soy el mismo del que te enamoraste —la voz del japonés tembló al decir esto.

Las palabras de Chris llegaron de pronto a su mente:

_"Yuuri no es el mismo"_

—Sigues siendo mi Yuuri.

El aludido negó levemente con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, no soportaría ver la decepción en esos orbes marinos.

—Hay muchas cosas que debes saber sobre mí... antes de... de querer volver conmigo.

—Yuuri —sonrió con nerviosismo—. No hay nada que me impida volver a tu lado ¿Me sigues amando? Sólo eso basta —acarició su mejilla con un infinito cariño. De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer caso omiso de cualquier cosa que le ocultase. Lo necesitaba en su vida, sólo en eso podía pensar.

—Sí, hay algo que puede impedirlo —tenía miedo, se estaba retractando.

_"Con esto no te estoy diciendo que dejes de intentar algo con él, simplemente quiero que estés consciente de que hay muchas cosas que debes saber antes de insistir tanto en volver a su lado. Algo importante pasó con Yuuri mientras estuvo aquí, lo noté al ver la relación tan cercana que tiene con los Leroy, va más allá de una simple amistad, hay un lazo muy fuerte que los une y al parecer ese lazo es una persona muerta"._

Viktor se estremeció el al recordar lo que le dijo su mejor amigo.

_"Hay algo que no quiere que sepas y no sé qué es"._

—No podemos estar juntos —se atrevió a decir, verdaderamente nervioso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa del cúmulo de emociones, sentía una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago, sentía que iba a vomitar y no exactamente ácidos estomacales y alimento.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dime por qué?! —estaba demasiado ansioso.

— _Oh no..._ —pensó, sintiéndose acorralado ante los profundos ojos celestes de Viktor, ojos que dejó de ver cuando el otro atacó sus labios en un beso muy apasionado y desesperado, podía sentir en esa caricia toda la desesperación, los nervios y las ansias del otro. A través de esa caricia pudo saborear la soledad que el mayor experimentó todo ese tiempo, su dolor y tristeza; pudo palpar muy bien sus emociones, su amor tan puro... eso fue el detonante para que el pobre de Yuuri se separara abruptamente del beso, empujándolo leve pero firmemente con una mano sobre su pecho—. _Oh no, aquí viene... vómito verbal..._ —pensó con alarma luego de mirar la expresión dolida del ruso al verse rechazado por enésima vez.

—Yu... —fue interrumpido.

—Cuando me fui a Canadá estuve viviendo con J.J. y su esposa, gracias a ellos comencé a rehabilitarme, mi doctora irónicamente se llamaba Victoria, ella me ayudó tanto que pude recuperarme por completo. Minami llegó a Toronto y rentamos juntos un departamento, vivimos los dos en ese lugar hasta que supe lo de tu accidente.

El ruso parpadeó algo sorprendido por toda la información soltada tan de repente y con tanta rapidez. Sí, ya sabía lo de Victoria, la misma Irina se lo había comentado. Pero... no entendía la gravedad de eso. No había nada imperdonable en todo lo que recién le soltó, sí, había vivido con Minami y eso lo llenaba de celos como nunca antes, pero podía superarlo.

Estaba por decir algo, pero Yuuri de nuevo lo interrumpió.

—Me emborraché con Victoria en nochebuena del año pasado, los dos tuvimos sexo en la madrugada del veinticinco, ella quedó embarazada y decidió no decírmelo. Me enteré que sería padre cuando me llamaron para decirme que Victoria y la bebé corrían peligro debido a un accidente, en ese entonces yo estaba contigo en el hospital, tú seguías sedado. Para cuando llegue a Canadá fue demasiado tarde, mi hija había muerto. A la mañana siguiente de ese suceso, desperté abrazando el cadáver de la que iba a ser la madre de mi hija. Me quedé a su funeral, mi vista empeoró y por eso no regresé contigo —tomó una gran bocanada de aire después de soltar eso en forma de "vómito verbal".

Los segundos que Viktor se quedó mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, pálido y con los ojos como platos, le parecieron eternos.

El ruso ya no le sostenía las manos con la misma fuerza, pero tampoco lo había soltado. Seguía digiriendo la noticia, se le hacía imposible lo que escuchaba. Entonces más recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Chris ya se lo había advertido.

_"Presiento que esa persona y Yuuri tuvieron algo que ver"._

Katsuki aguardó impacientemente, esperaba alguna reacción, movimiento, grito ¡Algo! Pero no que se quedara congelado de esa forma.

Lo que el japonés no sabía era que en ese preciso instante el corazón de Viktor se había roto en mil pedazos.

No se atrevió a tocarlo ni a decirle nada. Sólo vio cómo se llevó ambas manos al rostro, aguantando el llanto que le quemaba por dentro. Ese sentimiento no tardó en convertirse en una ira incontenible. El amor que sentía por Yuuri Katsuki lo impulsaba a actuar de manera estúpida.

—Tuviste sexo con tu doctora en mi cumpleaños y la embarazaste.

—Sí.

El ruso soltó sus manos por completo, como si le quemara tocarlas.

—Y el bebé murió, después ella.

—Sí.

—¿Era una niña?

—Sí.

—Demonios, Yuuri ¿Al menos la amabas?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, confundido y aún muy inquieto, no podía controlar su respiración debido a la ansiedad del momento.

—¿¡Amabas a Victoria?! —exclamó, furioso y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pues los propios estaban escociendo en lágrimas incontenibles.

—No, no la amaba.

El otro se puso de pie como resorte y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a los ojos angustiados del japonés, quien también se puso de pie y apretó los puños sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

De pronto Viktor se detuvo, lo miró y le dedicó una expresión que jamás le había visto.

—Eres un maldito insensible —sus ojos fríos y filosos lo atravesaron como un par de dagas. Yuuri sintió su mundo desmoronarse, jamás lo había llamado así, nunca—. ¿Sabes algo? Esto realmente no vale la pena —alzó ambas manos, como rindiéndose. Se dio media vuelta, necesitaba aire, se estaba mareando allí dentro—. Pero antes de irme —regresó sobre sus pasos, encarándolo una vez más, frente a frente—. Espero que toda esta experiencia te haya servido de algo, para que evites ser un cobarde en tu próxima relación.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Yuuri, haciendo un doloroso eco. La verdad lo estaba golpeando duramente.

—A mí me sirvió de algo —continuó el mayor, chasqueando su lengua con hastío—. Aprendí a no rogarle amor a nadie, jamás en la vida —casi escupió cada palabra. Apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí cuanto antes, su valentía se estaba acabando y poco a poco el nudo en su garganta se hacía más denso, si no salía pronto de allí, Yuuri lo vería llorar histéricamente, estaba a punto de estallar.

El de ojos castaños lo alcanzó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, no quería dejarlo ir así. Jamás lo había visto tan devastado, y lo entendía...

Viktor se giró al sentir el tacto, lo encaró con furia y lo tomó del cuello de su traje antes de empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás. Katsuki no se lo esperaba, así que terminó en el suelo, un par de metros atrás, golpeándose con la banca en medio del pasillo de los vestidores. El aire escapó de sus pulmones no necesariamente por la caída, pues en sí no le dolía nada físicamente, pero sí le dolía en el alma.

Viktor jamás se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima de esa manera, nunca lo había agredido físicamente, y ahora lo miraba desde su considerable altura, respirando con dificultad debido a la adrenalina y al coraje. Su rostro estaba rojo de puro enojo y su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri seguía mirándolo sin saber qué decir o hacer, hasta que un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas de nuevo.

—¡¡Por eso no quería decírtelo!! ¡¿Ves cómo estás?! ¿¡Ves lo que haces?! —exclamó en medio del llanto que ya no pudo soportar más—. Todo este tiempo lo estuve callando porque no quería hacerte daño.

—¿No es acaso lo mismo que te dije con respecto a mi ex esposa? —espetó con una tremenda seriedad. Las aletas de su nariz estaban ensanchadas debido a la fuerza con la que respiraba, su ceño fruncido y su boca en una fina línea horizontal demostraban lo cabreado que estaba—. Además... estoy furioso contigo por habérmelo ocultado, si tan sólo hubieras tenido la confianza de contármelo en un principio... —apretó los puños—... pero no, estabas dispuesto a jamás decirlo. Me duele lo que te ocurrió y no puedo negar que me enfurece mucho, pero que me lo ocultes de esa forma...

—No quería hacerte daño.

—¡DE TODAS FORMAS ME HACÍAS DAÑO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO, YUURI, ERES DEMASIADO CRUEL! —había perdido la cordura, no le importaba estarle gritando como loco—. Preferías ignorar mi amor antes de ser honesto.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no te ibas?! ¿¡Por qué seguías buscándome a pesar de todo el daño que te hice?!

—Porque te amaba.

Golpe bajo para Katsuki. Esas palabras fueron como puñaladas al ser dichas con tanto enojo y desprecio, pero más que nada por haber sido mencionadas en tiempo pasado.

—Me amabas, tú lo has dicho. Ahora no lo haces porque sabes las atrocidades que he hecho.

—¡Entiende que no es eso! En parte sí, lo es, debo admitir que nunca te creí capaz de acostarte con alguien más. Sé que no éramos nada en ese entonces, pero yo... —bufó al recordar que incluso le enseñó la foto de Yuuri a la extraña del bar que se le aceró a coquetear—. Me enfurece que estabas dispuesto a ocultar una realidad tan pesada. Definitivamente no eres de quien yo me enamoré. Tú no eres mi Yuuri.

—Oigan, se están perdiendo la clausura y... ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —el suizo se espantó al asomarse y ver a Yuuri en el suelo—. ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué les pasa?! —se acercó al japonés y le extendió una mano para que se incorporara, pero éste negó la ayuda y se levantó por sí solo—. ¿Tú lo tiraste? —inquirió, mirando a su mejor amigo con verdadero enojo. Después de todo Yuuri era también su amigo, su pupilo.

El ruso, aún colérico, se quitó la cadena que traía al cuello y se la extendió a su mejor amigo, quien se espantó al ver de lo que se trataba. Miró la cadena con los anillos en la mano de Viktor, dudando sobre tomarla o no.

—Tómalos —espetó bruscamente, agitándolos frente a los dos pares atentos de ojos—. Puedes venderlos, regalarlos o tirarlos a la basura. Me da igual.

Entonces el suizo tomó el objeto con remordimiento, mirándolo con tristeza, después miró a su pupilo y finalmente a su mejor amigo, quien ya se había dado la media vuelta y caminaba rumbo a la salida, sin mirar atrás.

Viktor había deseado lanzarle los anillos al suelo a su ex novio, pero ni siquiera eso se merecía, no valía la pena, pensó.

—¿Qué... qué es eso? —se acercó temblorosamente a su entrenador, quien lo miró con mucha tristeza antes de explicarle.

—Anillos de compromiso.

La verdad cayó sobre los hombros de Yuuri como costales de arena. Su mundo se le vino encima.

—Los compró en Barcelona, antes de tu accidente —suspiró, le estaba doliendo demasiado la situación—. Yo lo acompañé a hacerlo —apretó las argollas en su puño.

Katsuki comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. No podía creer que desde entonces los tenía ¡Desde hace dos años tenía esos anillos! ¡Dos miserables años!

—Siempre hubo algo que le impedía pedírtelo... siempre hubo obstáculos y finalmente llegó a su límite, es comprensible —abrió su puño cuando sintió la mano del japonés intentando ver los anillos, cuando lo hizo, se echó a llorar aún más fuerte.

Chris no soportaba verlo así, a ninguno de los dos. No pudo abrazar a Viktor, pero podía hacerlo con Yuuri. Éste correspondió al instante, llorando amargamente sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

—Toma —le puso al cuello la cadena con los anillos justo después de separarse del abrazo—. Yo no debo de tenerlos.

—Viktor quería pedirme matrimonio desde hace dos años... —murmuró, no podía creerlo.

Chris no supo qué decirle, simplemente puso una mano sobre su hombro, brindándole el apoyo que no podía darle con palabras en esos momentos.

Entonces Yuuri sintió de nuevo esa molestia en la boca de su estómago.

¿Vómito verbal?

No, esta vez fue vómito real lo que salió de su boca. Devolvió lo poco que había comido, manchando el pulcro y costoso traje gris de su entrenador, incluyendo sus finos zapatos de piel.

 ** _Continuará..._**

**_Antes que nada, tengo que agradecerles por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar del drama y las tragedias, gracias por su apoyo y por el amor que me dan._ **

**_Por cierto.... ya se dieron cuenta de cuánto amo a Stéphane Lambiel????? lo adoro, luego a Jhonny Wier, luego a Yuzu. Y en cuanto a mujeres.... ashgafghafghasghsafgha Yulia Lipnitskaya._ **

**_Y con respecto al capítulo, hay varios puntos que debo aclarar:_ **

**_-Viktor se encabrona cuando Yuuri admite que nunca amó a Victoria._ ** _Muchas se preguntarán por qué se enoja si debería estar feliz por ello. Bueno, ahí les va mi respuesta. Quise darle otro enfoque a este asunto. Viktor se enojó con Yuuri porque éste lo decepcionó aún más. Nunca creyó que el Yuuri al que tenía idealizado fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso sin amor. Más allá del hecho de que se acostara con otra persona, le enfadaba ver qué Yuuri podía ser de esos que se acuestan con alguien por plena necesidad carnal. Tal como él lo fue antes de conocer al mantecas. Se enojó con Yuuri por ser así y con él mismo por idealizarlo de esa manera._

**_-Irina y Yuuri aún no se conocen y es demasiado increíble._ ** _Sí, todavía no llega el momento. Que cosas ¿no?_

**_\- La actitud de Viktor y Yuuri en este capítulo._ ** _Bueno, creo que está de más explicarlo, pues todo el cap fue prácticamente sobre eso. De todas formas tengo pendiente una vídeo llamada con todas ustedes *heart* ahí debatiremos sobre las reacciones y decisiones tomadas por estos dos brutos que amamos._

**_-Yurio y Otabek._ ** _Mientras escribo esto ya puedo visualizar sus comentarios de "y mi gata rusa?" "él quiere ronronearle a Beka" o cosas así jajajaj no se preocupen, todo lo que no ha salido de ellos, lo pondré en un largo y besho especial de ambos. TODO. Por cierto... las hermanita de Beka fueron a verlo patinar *se limpia una lagrimita* también sus padres._

**_-Pirueta de Biellman:_ ** _Búsquenla así en Google._

**_19/05/17_ **


	22. Go Yuuri, Go!

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**22**

**"Go Yuuri, go!"**

—Dégueulasse!!! **_(Asqueroso*)_**

—¡L-lo siento! —se avergonzó demasiado al ver cómo el elegante traje de su coach terminó bañado en vómito. No entendía mucho el francés, pero logró comprender con esa expresión que a Chris le dio muchísimo asco, su cara de espanto le decía todo—. Lo siento tanto, Chris, yo voy... —se sintió inestable, tanto que sintió como si su cabeza le diera vueltas. No supo en qué momento terminó aferrado a los brazo de su entrenador.

—¡Yuuri! —dijo por enésima vez, asustado al verlo de pronto tan pálido y débil. El pobre terminó desvaneciéndose entre los brazos del suizo, a quien poco le importaba ya el hecho de que estaba bañado en fluidos estomacales.

El japonés despertó tiempo después en el hotel. Estaba en una de las tres habitaciones que tenía el enorme cuarto que habían alquilado por petición de Chris.

Se talló perezosamente un ojo y miró a su alrededor, tratando de recordar qué día era o qué hacía ahí. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, sintiendo malestar en su estómago y un agrio sabor en su boca. De pronto se percató de un peso extra colgando de su cuello. Se llevó la mano al lugar y descubrió una fina cadena, la tiró suavemente hasta toparse con un par de anillos muy hermosos. Anillos de compromiso.

Entonces todos sus recuerdos llegaron como flashazos a su mente, uno tras otro, golpeándolo sin piedad alguna. Apretó los anillos entre sus puños y los acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, resguardados bajo su ¿Pijama? ¿En qué momento se había cambiado de ropa? No le dio importancia y se paró con violencia de la cama, mareándose un poco en el acto, pero tampoco le importó mucho. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, recordando lo ocurrido, su maldito vómito verbal. Estaba tan deshecho que poco le importaba haber ganado el oro, eso no tenía importancia ya, no cuando perdió al amor de su vida.

Y así, con la impotencia y el coraje anidados en su corazón, comenzó a lanzar lo primero que se encontró a su alcance. Comenzó por el control remoto de la televisión, luego su maleta, una lámpara del hotel y demás artilugios del lugar. El escándalo no tardó en llamar la atención de los que estaban afuera en la pequeña sala.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué haces? —el joven japonés se espantó al ver a su entrenador tan fuera de sí, lanzando cosas a diestra y siniestra. Yuuri no le respondió, siguió lanzando cosas una y otra vez, a veces tomaba la misma cosa que había lanzado, sólo para estrellarla contra otra pared. Minami iba a ir tras él, para hacer algo, pero fue detenido a tiempo por el suizo.

—Déjalo —murmuró con voz seria—. Necesita esto, déjalo desahogarse.

Los dos se quedaron en la puerta y cuando estaban a punto de cerrarla...

—No, no puedo dejarlo así —empujó a Chris y entró a la habitación. Corrió detrás de Yuuri y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, estampándose contra su pecho y reteniéndolo. El aludido intentó zafarse del agarre, quería seguir desquitándose un poco más, pero el otro no se lo permitió—. Tranquilízate, por favor —pidió en voz alta—. Vas a terminar haciéndote daño, así que por favor, tranquilízate —lo apretó con más fuerza, logrando calmarlo. Debido a que era más alto que Yuuri, logró rodearlo por completo y poner su mentón sobre la coronilla del mayor.

Yuuri no soltó palabra alguna, en su lugar, siguió llorando con intensidad. Sólo necesitaba sacarlo todo de una buena vez. Se aferró a la espalda de su alumno y lloró amargamente por largo tiempo. Chris los observaba desde la puerta, triste y sin saber cómo ayudar a su pupilo. A su mente llegó el momento de horas atrás, cuando la gente comenzó a entrar al vestidor y se lo encontraron con un Yuuri inconsciente entre sus brazos. Tuvo que cargarlo hasta llegar al hotel, donde lo cambió de ropa y luego a sí mismo.

 **> >><<<**

—No quiero ir.

—Debes hacerlo, ganaste el oro y además tu pupilo también está invitado, no dejarás que vaya solo ¿O sí?

Katsuki suspiró pesadamente, viendo el elegante traje tendido sobre su cama. Estaba renuente a asistir al banquete de esa noche, no tenía ánimos y tampoco la valentía para toparse ahí a Viktor.

—Es probable que Viktor no vaya.

Con esas palabras logró captar más la atención de Yuuri.

—Escuché rumores sobre el equipo ruso. Al parecer regresaron antes a su país —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Además, me lo debes. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de echar a perder uno de mis trajes favoritos.

Finalmente Katsuki aceptó ir, muy obligadamente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la gente posó de inmediato sus miradas en el japonés, primero que nada por el hecho de haber ganado el oro, y segundo, por el espectáculo que se hizo cuando estuvo inconsciente. Yuuri sólo quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. Chris tenía razón, el equipo ruso se había ido ya, o casi todos.

Yuuri se había acomodado ya en un rincón del fondo, lejos de la multitud que charlaba y bebía animadamente. Se paró junto a la mesa de bocadillos y de bebidas. Decidió que tomaría un poco, pero antes de que pudiera dar un trago a la copa de champagne, alguien se le paró en frente y lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

—Supe lo que te pasó. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? —sus ojos verdes centellaban en angustia y preocupación mientras lo inspeccionaba—. No deberías de beber —le hizo fea cara a la copa—. Dame eso —se la arrebató y se la pasó a su novio—. Toma, Beka —el aludido la aceptó y le dio un trago—. ¡Pero no te la tomes! —el kazajo sonrió divertido y no le hizo caso.

Yuuri no respondió, simplemente se echó a los brazos de su buen amigo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este y conteniendo sus lágrimas con mucha fuerza.

—Cerdo, ¿Ahora qué estupidez pasó entre tú y el viejo? —a pesar de la brusquedad de sus palabras, se podía palpar el cariño y la angustia en éstas. Había correspondido el abrazo al instante, sintiendo tan palpable la tristeza de su amigo. Katsuki no se separó del abrazo, tampoco respondió, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Temía salir del abrazo y que sus lágrimas no pudieran ser contenidas por más tiempo.

Yurio no dijo nada, pero Viktor había reaccionado de la misma forma cuando lo vio anoche en el hotel, sólo que había sido Viktor quien lo abrazó con tanta fuerza en primera instancia, llorando sin decir nada. Luego de eso se regresó a Rusia junto con Yakov, quien se veía demasiado preocupado por su pupilo. No fue necesario que el mayor dijera algo, Yurio estaba seguro de que esa preocupación se debía a la inestabilidad emocional que podría llegar a presentar Viktor, temía que fuera a intentar algo estúpido.

—Chicos... ¿Qué ocurre? —una cuarta persona se unió al momento—. Yuuri ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz suave y consoladora. El japonés alzó la mirada y miró a su mejor amigo. Sólo atinó a separarse de Yurio para cambiar los brazos del ruso por los del tailandés.

Momentos después apareció Chris, preguntando por la situación al igual que Phichit en momentos antes. Yuuri hizo lo mismo: abrazó a su entrenador.

—Necesito hablar... —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escuchasen. Casi no había soltado palabra desde el día de ayer, parecía un zombie andante, así que todos agradecieron que accediera a hablar.

—Vayamos a un lugar más privado —sugirió Chris, y así fue cómo él, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, Yuuri y Minami (Quien se les unió al ver que se retiraban todos juntos del lugar) terminaron subiendo a la habitación que compartía el "Equipo japonés".

Pronto, todos estaban sentados en la sala de la suite, poco les había importado abandonar la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en el salón más grande del hotel. Le dieron tiempo a Yuuri para que pensara bien lo que iba a decir, y fue así como el japonés comenzó a hablar, a soltar muchas verdades. Sus amigos merecían saber todo para que pudieran entenderlo y apoyarlo, además, Viktor ya lo sabía, así que ¿Qué más daba?

Les contó todo de principio a fin. Fue sorprendente ver las reacciones de cada uno. Minami ya lo sabía, pues vivió casi todo eso a su lado, Chris también ya estaba enterado, pero escucharlo de boca de Yuuri le causó sentimientos encontrados que no se esperaba en lo absoluto. Otabek escuchaba atentamente y sin decir nada, sólo escuchaba y analizaba. Phichit estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, no dudó en levantarse de su asiento para terminar sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo, abrazándolo y reclamándole el hecho de que no lo buscara ni una sola vez durante esos tiempos difíciles. Yurio fue otro asunto, el rubio se impresionó tanto al enterarse de todo aquello que sólo atinó a ponerse de pie y salir de la suite luego de azotar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

—Iré a hablar con él —el kazajo se puso de pie y salió con tranquilidad tras su novio.

Los dos regresaron minutos después y tomaron de nuevo sus asientos. El rubio tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero miró intimidantemente a todos, en una clara advertencia para que no le preguntaran nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? —inquirió Otabek con seriedad.

Yuuri lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Quiero ir a casa —suspiró pesadamente—. Sólo quiero ir a casa —por un instante todos se detuvieron a mirarlo con detenimiento. Katsuki se veía exhausto. Necesitaba un respiro.

—¿Sólo así? ¿Te irás a casa y ya? —espetó Yurio, con mal carácter—. Viktor se desvivió para intentar reconquistarte ¿Y tú sólo te alejas? ¿De nuevo?

Yuuri sonrió con una tristeza abismal que les causó escalofríos a todos en esa habitación, incluyendo al ruso.

—Quería terminar las cosas con Viktor en buenos términos. Ese fue mi objetivo al participar en este Gran Prix, pero todo salió contrario a mis planes. Él terminó odiándome. Por eso temía tanto decirle la verdad.

Querían decirle "él no te odia" o "Se le va a pasar el enojo" pero ninguno tenía bases para sustentar esas palabras. Ni siquiera Yurio sabía qué pasaba por la mente de su compatriota. Así que todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio.

—Vas a regresar a casa y... ¿Qué? —inquirió el suizo.

—Me tomaré un tiempo, quizás trabaje en el onsen. Necesito despejar mi mente, alejarme del patinaje y todo lo que tenga que ver con Viktor, sólo por un tiempo.

Nadie pudo recriminarle la toma de esa decisión, pero ninguno estuvo muy de acuerdo en ello. Tampoco podían decirle que le tocaba luchar por Viktor, que no se diera por vencido, pues todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando el ruso de ojos azules se fue de regreso a su país sin despedirse de nadie. Sabían que estaba demasiado enojado, pero no estaban seguros de qué haría de ahora en adelante. En resumidas cuentas, no sabían cómo estaba el campo de batalla, así que no podían lanzar a Yuuri a la guerra sin saber antes a qué se enfrentaría.

—Tómate un tiempo para sanar las heridas. Descansa la mente y luego toma una decisión, pero antes que nada debes pensar bien en qué es lo que quieres y por qué lo quieres.

Todos los presentes miraron a Otabek con sorpresa. Pocas veces soltaba más de cuatro palabras en una oración, ahora había dicho esas palabras tan ciertas, que ninguno pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Se les había ido el tiempo volando y sin saberlo, evitaron que Yuuri se emborrachara en el banquete.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más sobre relaciones y los fracasos amorosos que todos habían tenido, excepto Yurio y Minami, quienes eran inexpertos en el asunto de los "Ex". Como buenos amigos le dieron consejos a Katsuki, apoyándolo y pidiéndole que los mantuviera al tanto de su vida, de las decisiones que fuera a tomar. Lo apreciaban mucho, por ello querían formar parte de su vida. Yuuri no se los dijo, pero se sintió muy querido en esos momentos.

Casi eran las dos de la mañana cuando el ruso de ojos verdes apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero se abstuvieron de soltar chistes o comentarios al respecto, sólo vieron discretamente cómo poco a poco sus bellos ojos parpadeaban cada vez con más pesadez, hasta que terminaron cerrándose. Ahí sí, ninguno pudo evitar soltar risillas. Otabek se percató de que Yurio había caído rendido al sueño, pero como no quiso moverlo de ahí, sólo pasó un brazo por su cintura y otro por enfrente para rodearlo en un cálido y protector abrazo sin removerlo de su hombro. Esbozó una sonrisa tenue al sentir que el rubio le correspondía el gesto, apretando su saco entre sus manos.

 **> >><<<**

No podía dormir, comer ni hacer nada que no fuera pensar en él. Se estaba volviendo loco, sentía que el aire le faltaba sólo de recordar todo lo que Yuuri le confesó. Estaba sorprendido, espantado y decepcionado. Por momentos se enojaba tanto con lo ocurrido que terminaba golpeando o lanzando algo, su ira era demasiada, pero había momentos en que se ponía a pensar y se preguntaba "¿Yuuri soportó todo aquello, solo?"

Lo odiaba y lo admiraba al mismo tiempo. Su mente y corazón eran un mar sin fin, llenos de emociones y sentimientos contradictorios. Sólo quería alejarse de todo, huir, correr lejos de sus demonios.

—No estoy de acuerdo en esto.

—Yakov —sonrió con tristeza—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡¿Cómo de que no?! Te vas a ir quién sabe a dónde y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, solo, sin comunicarte con nadie. ¡Estás deprimido y dios sabe qué cosas harías estando solo! Además, necesitas descansar tu espalda y...

—Voy a ir a vivir con Aleksi por un tiempo —vio cómo la mueca de enojo en Yakov se iba difuminando hasta formar una expresión cargada de alivio.

Viktor se había comunicado con su hermanito justo después de que Yuuri le confesó la verdad. El menor no le había entendido nada en la llamada, sólo había escuchado a su hermano mayor llorando a mares, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que entendiera a grandes rasgos qué era lo que había ocurrido. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ofrecerle un cambio de ambiente, y así fue como Viktor aceptó irse a vivir con él durante una temporada.

—Mi vuelo sale temprano en la mañana —abrazó a su querido entrenador—. Estaré bien, lo prometo —le dio un beso en la mejilla a pesar de las protestas del mayor, y se fue a casa después de terminar el café que le había invitado Feltsman.

Esa noche Viktor entró a su departamento y se encontró con Irina esperándolo en la sala, angustiada y enojada porque no le avisaron que llegaría un día antes.

El ruso lanzó sus llaves en la mesita del recibidor y pasó de largo.

—No quiero hablarte y tampoco verte. Retírate de mi casa.

—¿Qué? —palideció—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Nikiforov? —caminó hacia él, interceptándolo antes de que entrara a su habitación.

Entonces Viktor la encaró con verdadera ira.

—Estoy furioso contigo, así que lárgate de mi casa. Me ocultaste la verdad sobre tu prima y Yuuri, tú lo sabías... lo sabías muy bien —la tomó de los hombros y a pesar del enojo que sentía, la movió con suavidad hacia un lado para poder pasar a su cuarto.

—Viktor... —se le fue el aire—... si no te lo dije es porque no me correspondía hacerlo. Era Yuuri quien debía hacerlo, no yo.

—Lo sé —fue a su armario y sacó un par de maletas muy grandes—. Pero eso no quita que esté muy molesto.

—¿Hablaste con Yuuri?

—Vaya que sí —resopló con enojo para ocultar el dolor en su corazón al recordar ese momento. Aún se arrepentía de haberlo empujado así, recordar el espanto en sus ojitos cafés le causaba un inmenso remordimiento.

—Hey, ¿Qué demonios haces? —exclamó al verlo guardar cosas en su maleta, de manera tranquila y ordenada.

—Voy con Aleksi.

—¿Por un año o qué? —espetó al ver toda a ropa que guardaba ahí.

—Quizás, no lo sé.

Irina soltó un pesado suspiro, se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba contra la pared más cercana, observando en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó en Japón?

—¿Te puedes largar?

—Idiota. ¿Qué pasó contigo y Yuuri? ¿Te dejó porque ganaste el bronce?

El ruso suspiró pesadamente y le dedicó una mirada muy intimidante.

—No. Yo he decidido no buscarlo más, ya tuve suficiente de Yuuri Katsuki. Necesito comenzar de nuevo.

Lo dijo con tanta certeza que la pelirroja se estremeció. Iba muy en serio, no había rastro del Viktor que se arrastraba por Yuuri, no más.

—¿Qué hay de Makkachin?

—Mañana temprano pasaré por él al hotel y me lo llevaré a Vladivostok. Quiero pasar tiempo con él —siguió empacando sus cosas, sin molestarse en siquiera dedicarle una mirada a la pelirroja.

—Por favor cuídate mucho —pidió antes de abandonar la habitación y el departamento. Estaba preocupada por él, pero al saber que se iría con Aleksi hacía que esa preocupación se disipara un poco. Sabía que no lograría nada con un Viktor en ese estado de ánimo, así que mejor se retiró.

 **> >><<<**

El cumpleaños de Yuuri no tardó en llegar, todavía no había transcurrido ni una semana del enfrentamiento con Viktor y el japonés estaba que se deshacía en depresión. Pero esa vez fue diferente, en esa ocasión decidió que debía permitirse estar triste el tiempo necesario para sanar sus heridas, tal como había sugerido Otabek, pero pronto se levantaría y saldría adelante, ya lo había decidido. Pero estar atravesando su cumpleaños y saber que nuevamente no lo pasaría junto a él... lo deprimía bastante.

Fue un iluso al creer que Viktor le mandaría un mensaje de cumpleaños, fue un estúpido. Sintió cómo la realidad lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara cuando entendió finalmente que el ruso en verdad había puesto un alto a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

El día de su cumpleaños fue gris a pesar de que su familia se lo estaba festejando con mucha comida, regalos y amigos en casa. Sí, todos los que lo apoyaron hace unos días, se hallaban ahí, a su lado para festejar sus veintiséis años de vida. Incluso J.J. e Isabella habían asistido, aprovechando la oportunidad para dar la noticia sobre el futuro integrante de su pequeña familia.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento para el japonés, quien de vez en cuando recibía información sobre Viktor gracias a Yurio. Éste le informaba todo lo que podía. Le había dicho ya que el mayor se había ido a vivir con su hermano, a Vladivostok por tiempo indefinido, pero le dijo que la última vez que lo vio se encontraba relativamente tranquilo.

Navidad estaba muy cerca y Yuuri llevaba ya casi un mes ayudando en el onsen. El lugar tenía más huéspedes de lo habitual, pues iban a ver al sorprendente campeón mundial del patinaje sobre hielo. Yuuri tuvo que ayudar en la cocina para evitar ser acosado, lo ponían a pelar y lavar verduras mientras su madre se encargaba del resto junto con los demás trabajadores.

El cumpleaños del ruso también se acercaba y Yuuri se veía ansioso por ello. Pensó en más de una ocasión que podría llamarle, pero terminó descartando la idea cuando se llegó el día.

A comienzos del 2019 Yuuri entró en desesperación. Pensó que a la larga lograría superar lo ocurrido con Viktor, pero se dio cuenta de que sería imposible. Tenía su medalla de oro, fama, amigos, familia que lo amaba, pero nada llenaba ese hueco que quedó en su pecho después de esa última mirada llena de odio y decepción que le dirigió Viktor. Quizás si hubieran quedado en buenos términos sería posible que se olvidaran mutuamente, pero no así.

Fue en la primera semana de febrero cuando Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama y esperando a que su despertador sonara para levantarse antes del amanecer y comenzar a ayudar en casa. Trabajar en el onsen era muy cansado, pero le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada, pero no ese día. Había tenido un sueño muy hermoso, de su vida al lado de Viktor y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se sentía ansioso, frustrado y muy decidido.

Ese día se levantó de la cama con una decisión muy bien tomada. Otabek había tenido razón, debía sufrir lo necesario, sanar sus heridas y luego tomar una decisión. Ya lo había hecho: iría tras Viktor. No tenía nada qué perder, ya lo había perdido todo. Quizás si nunca se hubiera enterado de lo de Victoria, podría haber sobrellevado mejor la separación y superarlo finalmente, pero no ahora.

Así comenzó su día con un muy buen humor, al menos hasta que recibió mensajes de sus amigos, avisándole sobre una noticia muy importante: el regreso de Viktor al hielo, el cual era al mismo tiempo su despedida.

Viktor Nikiforov se iba a retirar definitivamente del patinaje artístico.

—¡Lo que oyes! El programa será transmitido en vivo. El show es a las ocho de la noche en París.

El japonés apretó el teléfono entre sus manos. Estaba temblando ante la noticia que recién le daban. Yurio había decidido llamarle y justo ahora le gritaba.

—¡Oi! ¡Cerdo! ¿Sigues ahí?

—S-sí... —no quiso decirle sobre la decisión que había tomado esa mañana, su mente estaba hecha un caos. ¡Viktor se iba a retirar!

El show de "Art on Ice" iba a ser transmitido en Japón a las tres de la mañana, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al japonés. Yuuri estaba en shock con la noticia. Luego de acabar la llamada con Yurio, se dedicó a buscar noticias en las redes sociales. No fue necesario buscar, apenas abrió twitter fue testigo de las miles de personas que hablaban sobre el tema. También sobre el hecho de que Viktor sería entrevistado antes del show en un programa de televisión muy famoso en Francia.

El resto del día Yuuri estuvo muy ansioso, ni siquiera el trabajo logró sacar de su mente a Viktor.

Cuando la hora de la entrevista se llegó, Yuuri corrió como loco hacia la televisión. Agradecía que no hubiera huéspedes en esa área después de medianoche. En París eran aproximadamente las cinco y media de la tarde.

Toda la familia Katsuki se unió a ver el programa. Se llevaron una inmensa sorpresa cuando vieron al ruso en televisión, éste había cambiado un poco, se había cortado el cabello, volviendo a su estilo de siempre y enamorando a más de uno con su aspecto tan cambiado y mejorado. Su porte elegante y su cuerpo un poco más fornido que antes, lo hacían ver tremendamente sexy. Por la mente de Yuuri sólo podía rebotar el pensamiento: "Demasiado atractivo masculino, demasiado" pero sus ánimos no duraron mucho tiempo después de que la entrevista diera inicio.

—"Te ves en mejor condición que en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado ¿Cómo te sientes?" —preguntó el amable conductor en su idioma natal, en un francés muy marcado.

—"Ciertamente me encuentro mejor. El año pasado cometí el error de participar a pesar de no estar por completo recuperado de mi accidente, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor" —sonrió a las cámaras, presumiendo de su hermoso y fluido francés. Yuuri se quedó embobado al escucharlo hablar ese idioma, de cierta manera extraña, eso sólo lo hacía ver más atractivo ante sus ojos. Afortunadamente el programa tenía subtítulos, sino no entendería nada.

—"Eso es bueno, pero... nos llegó el rumor de que te retirarías del patinaje ¿Es eso cierto?"

—"Lo es. La presentación de hoy en el Art on Ice será mi despedida"

—"¿Se puede saber el motivo?"

—"A todo patinador le llega la hora del retiro"

—"¿Y qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?"

—"Sinceramente no he llegado a un plan en concreto, pero siempre me ha hecho ilusión abrir mi propia academia de patinaje"

—"¿Quieres encontrar al siguiente pentacampeón mundial?" —preguntó con una sonrisa, el conductor era muy carismático.

—"No estaría mal" —rio.

—"Cambiando un poco de tema. Viktor, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo actualmente? Es decir, fuera del hielo."

El ruso se llevó una mano al mentón, y pensándolo unos momentos, respondió.

—"Estoy viviendo en la misma ciudad que mi hermano. Paso más tiempo con él y su prometida, también los ayudo a planear su boda" —soltó una risilla.

—"¿Y a qué se debe tu cambio de look? Tengo entendido que a tus fans les gustaba verte con el cabello largo"

—"Uhm... bueno, sobre eso... me lo había dejado crecer porque alguien me lo pidió, pero me cansé y lo corté. Necesitaba un cambio" —se encogió de hombros, ajeno a la punzada en el pecho de Yuuri luego de escuchar eso.

El conductor le hizo un par de preguntas más, sin mucha importancia y relevancia, pero finalizó con algo que golpeó duramente el corazón de Yuuri.

—"Quizás sea una pregunta muy personal, y entendemos que no quieras responderla, pero hemos recibido muchos mensajes a través de las redes sociales, pidiendo que te preguntemos esto"

El ruso asintió, listo.

—"¿Actualmente tienes pareja?"

Yuuri contuvo la respiración, esperando con ansias su respuesta.

—"No"

Katsuki volvió a respirar.

—"Pero sí estoy saliendo con alguien" —sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la cámara.

El mundo del japonés se vino abajo.

Hubo más preguntas y comentarios, pero no pudo poner atención a ellos. Las palabras de Viktor retumbaban en su mente. Estaba saliendo con alguien, ya lo estaba olvidando, si es que no lo había olvidado ya.

No pasó ni un minuto de que la entrevista terminó, cuando llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos asaltaron su celular con insistencia. Estaban sorprendidos y preocupados por la reacción que Yuuri podría tener al escuchar aquello. Éste no le respondió a ninguno, al contrario, apagó el teléfono y se fue a meditar un poco al jardín trasero. Ni siquiera respondió a las preguntas de su adorada familia, sólo les pidió un rato a solas, asegurándoles que se encontraba bien.

Luego de meditar el asunto por largo rato, Katsuki se puso de pie y caminó a paso decidido a su habitación, encendió la computadora y les mandó un mensaje por whatsapp a sus amigos: "Videollamada, ahora".

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que los demás se conectaran e hicieran comunicación en vivo.

—Siento molestarlos tan de repente —se disculpó con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasó Yuuri? —Phichit se acercó demasiado a la cámara, tratando de observar y encontrar algún atisbo de tristeza en su amigo, pero no lo halló.

—Vimos la entrevista ¿Cómo es que el idiota tiene novia? —exclamó Chris, algo enfurruñado—. No me ha dicho nada.

—No tiene novia —Yurio apareció en la pantalla, junto con alguien más.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a la pareja.

—¿Ustedes siempre están juntos? —inquirió Chris con algo de celos—. ¿Qué? ¿No tienen vida, no estudian, no tienen familia? ¿Por qué siempre están juntos? ¡Ni siquiera son del mismo país!

—Cálmate Chris —murmuró el tailandés entre risas—. Recuerda que Masumi irá a visitarte en poco tiempo.

—Sí, en tres meses —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola —saludó Otabek, sentado al lado de Yurio en lo que parecía ser la sala de la residencia Plisetsky.

—Como decía —continuó Yurio—. No tiene novia, sólo dijo que salía con alguien. Cerdo, no te deprimas por eso y mejor... —fue interrumpido.

—No estoy deprimido —sonrió de lado, seguro de sus palabras—. He tomado una decisión y no retrocederé en ella, por eso me era tan urgente contactarlos y ver si podía tener su apoyo en ello, pero... ¿Y Minami? —inquirió al ver que todos estaban conectados, menos él.

—Se encuentra indispuesto —respondió Phichit. Nadie dijo nada, pero estaban seguros de que se había alejado de eso por bienestar mental y sentimental, después de todo, el joven japonés de veintiún años seguía perdidamente enamorado de su coach—. Pero prosigamos.

—¿Qué decisión tomaste? Suéltalo ya, cerdo.

—Voy a ir tras Viktor. En estos meses sin señal de él me di cuenta de que lo extraño horrores. Lo quiero de vuelta en mi vida—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Y creo que... no valoré lo que tenía, hasta que lo vi realmente perdido.

—¡Idiota! Eres un idiota, el viejo te estuvo rogando por meses ¡Meses de soportar sus cursilerías para que ahora me vengas con esto! —estalló el rubio, respirando agitadamente hasta que Otabek puso una mano sobre su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

—Mejor tarde que nunca —el positivismo de Chris contagió al resto.

De pronto Phichit comenzó a aplaudir enérgicamente.

—¡Se pone en marcha el plan para reconquistar a Viktor! —exclamó, con una pose de súper héroe muy cómica. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Otabek soltó unas risillas.

—Pero antes... Yuuri ¿Cuál es tu plan? —intervino el kazajo.

Buena pregunta. El japonés no tenía idea de ello.

—Por eso quería hablar con ustedes —se sonrojó—. Yo nunca... —se rascó la nuca—. Nunca he intentado conquistar a alguien, soy pésimo en esos asuntos y la verdad no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó Chris, muy feliz y viendo una gran oportunidad ante sus ojos—. Iré a Japón contigo y luego nos iremos a Vladivostok para que reconquistes a mi querido amigo.

—E-espera ¿Qué? Pero Chris... —se puso muy nervioso—. No quiero comprometerlos, yo sólo pedía su consejo, sería mucha molestia que vinieras y...

—No es ninguna molestia, Yuuri, somos amigos ¿No? Déjame hacer esto por ti, por mi mejor amigo también.

—¡Yo también quiero! —Phichit saltó emocionado—. Tengo un par de meses libres, así que quiero unirme a la causa. ¡Vamos todos a Vladivostok!

—Yo no puedo —la voz seria de Yurio desanimó el momento.

—¿¡Por qué no?! —Phichit hizo un puchero.

—Voy a entrar a la universidad.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué vas a estudiar? —se emocionó el tailandés.

Yurio no respondió.

—Va a estudiar gastronomía —soltó el kazajo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos, los demás casi podían jurar que le brillaban los ojos.

—¡Beka! —le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su puño cerrado.

Todos rieron.

—¿Eso se estudia en la universidad? —inquirió Chris.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó el aludido—. Y voy a ser el mejor.

—¿Y por qué gastronomía? —inquirió ahora Yuuri.

—¿No has probado su comida? —se sorprendió el kazajo—. Deberías de hacerlo, una vez que la pruebes serías capaz incluso de pagarle la carrera —de nuevo los ojos le brillaron intensamente. Sus amigos se carcajearon al verlo actuar así, no era muy común.

—Ahora que lo dices... —recordó aquella cena especial que Viktor "le preparó" en donde tuvo que admitir que Yurio y Chris fueron los que cocinaron todo, excepto el pastel salado. El bello recuerdo se atoró entre sus pestañas obligándolo a soltar una lágrima que nadie notó—...sí, sí he probado su comida y es deliciosa.

—Volviendo al tema —dijo Phichit—. Yuuri ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—No, es decir... sí, sí quiero, pero no sé muy bien qué hacer.

—De eso nos encargaremos nosotros —Chris le guiñó un ojo.

—No vayan a cometer estupideces, el viejo es más testarudo que tú, Yuuri. No conoces a Viktor en todas sus facetas —su expresión se ensombreció un poco.

—No aún.

Los cinco se despidieron antes de que el show de Art on Ice diera inicio. Ninguno se lo iba a perder, ni siquiera Minami.

Katsuki casi hiperventiló al verlo en pantalla. Su lado fanboy jamás desaparecería, aunque ciertamente estaba muy preocupado por su salud, temía que en verdad aún no estuviese por completo recuperado, y estaba también el hecho de que era su última presentación y no estaba de acuerdo con eso. ¡Viktor aún era muy joven para retirarse!

Bueno, Nikiforov tenía treinta años, a esa edad muchos patinadores ya tenían un par de años de retiro.

La pista parecía un escenario enorme y hermoso, alumbrado por una luz azul tenue. Viktor pisó el hielo y todos en las gradas aplaudieron como locos mientras gritaban emocionados. La gran leyenda viviente estaba por presentar su última coreografía, era su adiós.

El corazón de Yuuri palpitó con más violencia cuando lo vio con un pantalón de vestir negro, muy formal y elegante, acompañado con una camisa negra, también muy formal, pero con los botones sin abrochar hasta la mitad de su pecho. Se veía realmente sexy, en especial con ese porte tan elegante y soberbio. Era como ver al Viktor de antaño, seguro de sí mismo y de su gran talento innato.

Se paró en el centro de la pista, donde una luz lo iluminó sólo a él y a sus hermosas cuchillas doradas. Todo a su alrededor se veía oscuro, excepto el logotipo del evento reflectado al fondo con muchas luces y a la banda que tocaría la canción elegida, preparada ya, en un pequeño escenario al fondo de la pista. El vocalista pelirrojo tenía una guitarra eléctrica y la afinaba muy disimuladamente antes de dar la señal al resto de músicos. Entonces la batería comenzó a sonar rítmicamente, pausada y en un compás repetitivo, acompañada de unas notas cortas en guitarra eléctrica. El cantante británico dejó escuchar su voz, en esa canción estilo _soul_ tan emotiva y reflexiva.

**_"Oh, maybe I came on too strong_ **

**_Maybe I waited too longMaybe I played my cards wrongOh, just a little bit wrongBaby I apologize for it"_ **

_"Oh, tal vez fui demasiado directo,_   
  


_tal vez esperé demasiado tiempo, tal vez jugué mal mis cartas.Oh, solo un poco mal, cariño, te pido disculpas por ello"_

Viktor comenzó una serie de pasos fluidos, suaves y cortos, al ritmo total de la música.

**_"I could fall or I could fly_ **

**_Here in your aeroplaneAnd I could live, I could dieHanging on the words you sayAnd I've been known to give my allAnd jumping in harder thanTen thousand rocks on the lake."_ **

_"Podría caer o podría volar,_   
  


_aquí en tu avión.Y podría vivir, podría morir, colgando de las palabras que dices.Y tengo fama de entregarme por completoy saltar de cabeza con más fuerzaque diez mil rocas en el lago."_

Las piruetas y giros salían con tal perfección que la gente se emocionaba cada vez más, manteniéndose al filo de las butacas, esperando con ansias ver el resto de la presentación.

**_"So don't call me baby_ **

**_Unless you mean itDon't tell me you need meIf you don't believe itSo let me know the truthBefore I dive right into you"_ **

_"Así que no me llames "cariño"_   
  


_a no ser que de verdad lo sientas así.No me digas que me necesitassi no te lo crees.Así que déjame saber la verdadantes de que me sumerja en ti."_

El coro llegó, y con él un par de saltos sorprendentes. Enseguida la música tomó su ritmo calmado y suave, Viktor hizo lo mismo. Cada movimiento y expresión que hacía, su cuerpo entero demostraba lo que sentía en esos momentos. La canción la había elegido para expresar y desahogar el sentir que aún presionaba su pecho. La separación definitiva que tuvo de Yuuri fue dolorosa, pero a la larga le hizo bien, pudo enfocarse de nuevo en sus prioridades como ser humano, volvió a amarse a sí mismo, casi era el Viktor Nikiforov de hace tres años, sólo que ahora ya no tan joven y con varias lesiones encima, lo cual era una lástima.

Había decidido retirarse luego de eso. Muchos lo consideraron cobarde, puesto que en el último GPF ganó el bronce, pero al ruso poco le importaba lo que la gente opinara al respecto, era muy su vida y además era consciente de que su bienestar físico y mental eran prioridad ahora.

Le hubiera gustado retirarse luego de ganar una sexta medalla de oro, pero haber perdido contra Yuuri Katsuki no le afectaba tanto como el resto del mundo imaginaba, no era así, porque él había sido su pupilo y si omitía todos sus asuntos personales con Katsuki, podía decir que estaba orgulloso de él como patinador profesional, como ex entrenador suyo.

**_"You're a mystery_ **

**_I have travelled the worldThere's no other guy like youNo one, what's your history?Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?Because I heard you do"_ **

_"Eres un misterio,_   
  


_he viajado por el mundo, no hay ningún otro chico como tú.Nadie, ¿cuál es tu historia?¿Tienes tendencia a dar falsas esperanzas a la gente?Porque me han dicho que sí."_

Viktor comenzó a ponerle atención a la letra, tratando de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos que ya no tenían sentido, pero el escuchar la letra sólo lo hizo pensar más, apasionarse más en sus movimientos, esforzarse más a hacerlo perfecto. Era su despedida, quería hacerlo inolvidable.

Entonces por su mente cruzó el tonto pensamiento: "¿Yuuri me estará viendo?" Pero claro que sí. Ese chico japonés había sido un pilar muy importante en su vida. Había viajado por todo el mundo y jamás nadie lo hizo sentir cómo él, tan amado, tan apasionado; pero también nadie lo había hecho sufrir tanto como él.

**_"I could fall or I could fly_ **

**_Here in your aeroplaneAnd I could live, I could dieHanging on the words you sayAnd I've been known to give my allAnd lie awake, every dayDon't know how much I can take"_ **

_"Podría caer o podría volar,_   
  


_aquí en tu avión.Y podría vivir, podría morir, colgando de las palabras que dices.Y tengo fama de entregarme por completo, y quedarme despierto, todos los días, no sé cuánto más puedo aguantar."_

No, Viktor no pudo soportar más. Había dado todo de sí por él, por alguien que no lo valoró en su momento. Sinceramente no le guardaba ningún rencor, simplemente quería hacer "borrón y cuenta nueva" estaba abierto a conocer más personas, a despejar su mente y dedicarse a entrenar a nuevos prospectos para el patinaje artístico. Quería darle un giro a su vida, lo necesitaba y lo estaba logrando.

**_"So don't call me baby_ **

**_Unless you mean itDon't tell me you need meIf you don't believe itSo let me know the truthBefore I dive right into you"_ **

_"Así que no me llames "cariño"_   
  


_a no ser que de verdad lo sientas así.No me digas que me necesitassi no te lo crees.Así que déjame saber la verdadantes de que me sumerja en ti."_

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Jamás podría amar a alguien con tanta intensidad como lo hizo con Yuuri, nunca.

Iba a rehacer su vida, sí, y esperaba de todo corazón que Yuuri lograra lo mismo. Ambos ya habían sufrido lo suficiente, tenían bien merecido un buen descanso.

**_"I could fall or I could fly_ **

**_Here in your aeroplaneAnd I could live, I could dieHanging on the words you sayAnd I've been known to give my allSitting back, looking atEvery mess that I made"_ **

_"Podría caer o podría volar,_   
  


_aquí en tu avión.Y podría vivir, podría morir, colgando de las palabras que dices.Y tengo fama de entregarme por completo, recostado, mirando cada lío que he provocado."_

Estaba consciente de que ambos hicieron mal. Quizás Yuuri fue muy cruel todo ese tiempo, pero fue el mismo Viktor quien lo permitió y ahora estaba consciente de ello, sabía que no debió insistirle tanto al japonés, pero no habría podido evitarlo de todas formas. Había dado todo de sí, esa era su naturaleza al estar verdaderamente enamorado, y lo descubrió con Yuuri, quizás nunca más lo volvería a hacer

La canción entró a su último coro, casi dando por finalizada la hermosa, perfecta y sublime presentación. Viktor podía sentir cómo ponía todo su corazón en esa última rutina, cómo ponía su cuerpo y alma en ella, en interpretarla de manera que su sentir llegara a más personas. Que llegara a Yuuri y entendiera que no le guardaba ningún rencor, pero esperaba no topárselo nunca más, por salud mental y emocional.

**_"So don't call me baby_ **

**_Unless you mean itDon't tell me you need meIf you don't believe itSo let me know the truthBefore I dive right into youBefore I dive right into youBefore I dive right into you"_ **

_"Así que no me llames "cariño"_   
  


_a no ser que de verdad lo sientas así.No me digas que me necesitassi no te lo crees.Así que déjame saber la verdadantes de que me sumerja en ti. Antes de que me sumerja en ti.Antes de que me sumerja en ti."_

La presentación terminó y Viktor se veía tan fresco como una lechuga. El público se puso de pie y prácticamente lo ovacionó sin dejar de gritar y aplaudir. Hubo quienes no dejaban de llorar, pensando en que había sido la última vez que veían a su ídolo patinar y considerando seriamente la posibilidad de ir y acosarlo hasta Vladivostok.

Nikiforov no dejaba de saludar y de agradecer a todos sus fans, se inclinó varias veces, agradeciendo en todas direcciones, también a los músicos, quienes hicieron eso posible con la hermosa y sentimental canción llamada "Dive".

Yuuri miró esto junto con su familia. Todos estaban sorprendidos, era como ver al Viktor de siempre, ese que no conocía a Yuuri. Los Katsuki se conmocionaron mucho y entendieron que el integrante menor se pusiera de pie y se fuera a respirar aire fresco. Le había llegado la música, la letra, los pasos, todo.

Viktor estaba finalmente saliendo adelante por sí sólo, sin necesitarlo a él, y esto le caló mucho a Yuuri, pero estaba de acuerdo, tenía los pies sobre la Tierra y era consciente de todo el daño que le había hecho al ruso, quizás mucho más del que recibió de él, lo sabía y le dolía, se sentía tan mal por ello que quería remediarlo, y no sólo eso... quería volver con él.

Esa madrugada se fue a dormir con un solo pensamiento en mente: El plan "Reconquistar a Vitya" se pondría en marcha muy pronto. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo intentaría, daría todo de sí, cosa que tristemente no había hecho nunca en su relación con Viktor. Había llegado el momento, y sin importar lo difícil que fuera o lo imposible que se viera, lo intentaría. Pero antes de volar a Vladivostok tenía que hacer una cosa muy importante.

 **> >><<<**

**_Meses atrás..._ **

Atravesó todo el aeropuerto con premura, Makkachin lo seguía con la misma ansiedad reflejada en sus patitas que brincoteaban en el piso. Llegó al punto en el que había quedado de verse con su hermano, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que divisó a lo lejos a un hombre alto y de cabello negro que iba de la mano de una mujer muy hermosa, bajita y castaña.

Con emoción y un brillo muy especial en los ojos, tomó su maleta y corrió hacia su adorado hermano, seguido por Makkachin. Cuando Aleksi lo vio, también apresuró el paso y cuando estuvieron a sólo un par de metros, extendieron sus brazos y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

—Bienvenido, hermanote —dijo el menor, quien se veía mayor que el otro.

—Gracias, Aleksi —suspiró, sintiéndose en casa al estar cerca de su única verdadera familia.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien —se soltó del abrazo y miró a la menuda mujer a su lado.

Viktor observó a la mencionada y no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica causaba mucha ternura, se veía agradable y su amplia sonrisa era demasiado contagiosa.

—Evgenia, mi prometida.

Los ojos celestes del mayor se agrandaron al escuchar lo que ya sospechaba. Lo supuso desde que la vio de la mano de su hermanito, pero escucharlo de su boca le causaba una sorpresa y alegría mayor.

—Mucho gusto, yo... —la joven mujer no pudo continuar, pues fue atrapada por los brazos de su lindo cuñado.

—Es un placer conocerte, bienvenida a la familia.

—G-gracias —murmuró, mostrando un gran sonrojo en toda su faz.

—Hey, ya suéltala, me voy a poner celoso —intervino el de ojos azul oscuro. Su hermano mayor terminó el abrazo y lo miró con cara de "Really?".

Durante los primeros días, Viktor tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados al estar viviendo con su hermano y cuñada, pues aún veía a Aleksi como a un niño pequeño a quién proteger, no podía creer que ya se fuera a casar.

Aleksi y su prometida insistieron en que se hospedara con ellos en el departamento que compartían, fue tanta su insistencia que el mayor no tuvo otra opción, le apenaba mucho hacer mal tercio, después de todo ellos eran pareja y necesitaban su espacio como tal. Él se quedaba en una habitación contigua a la de los intensos amantes, sí, los llamaba de esa forma al escuchar cómo se daban amor casi todas las noches. Lo que hacía en esos casos era ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar música hasta quedarse completamente dormido, abrazado a su amada mascota.

Cuando el cumpleaños de Yuuri llegó, el ruso estuvo a punto de mandarle un mensaje o llamarlo, pero optó por no hacerlo, su relación con él estaba muerta, no había quedado siquiera en amistad. Cuando llegó su cumpleaños, en navidad, ni siquiera esperó algo de Yuuri. Realmente la había pasado tan bien en compañía de su mascota, su hermano y cuñada que no pudo pedir más, se sentía a gusto y feliz. Había encontrado el oasis en medio del desierto que había sido su vida.

Desde que llegó a Vladivostok, estuvo haciendo leves ejercicios que ayudaron a la pronta recuperación de su espalda y cadera. Ya conocía ese tipo de lesiones, así que se sabía de memoria los métodos de rehabilitación que debía seguir. Lo hizo al pie de la letra para recuperarse pronto y así anunciar su retiro, presentándose por última vez en el evento al que había sido invitado en Paris.

Luego de elegir su última canción y rutina, se dedicó el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a su hermano en la planificación de la boda, ya que éste trabajaba muy duro, el trabajo como abogado era para nada fácil. El pobre siempre llegaba a casa muy cansado, pero Evgenia lo recibía con una deliciosa cena y mucho amor. Viktor simplemente estaba fascinado al ver una relación tan hermosa como la de ellos dos. Se complementaban totalmente, pues en realidad eran muy diferentes.

Evgenia daba clases de arte y música en la universidad, por lo cual pasaba más tiempo en casa que Aleksi, así se aseguraba de tener todo en su lugar, era algo compulsiva con el orden, completamente opuesta al desordenado Nikiforov. Era divertido verlos llevarse tan bien y discutir de vez en cuando por tonterías que terminaban convirtiendo la discusión en algo muy gracioso. También era muy tierno ver cómo ambos pasaban las tardes lluviosas en casa, ella sabía tocar el cello y él el piano, así que se unían en duetos increíbles. Era en esas tardes cuando Viktor se tumbaba en el sillón más amplio de la sala, con Makkachin sobre él mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música que hacían ambos. En ocasiones no podía evitar recordar a Yuuri, pues él también era un gran pianista, incluso mejor que su hermano; le constaba eso por el simple hecho de tener todas las canciones de Yuuri bajo su propiedad.

Poco antes de que el evento "Art on Ice" se llevara a cabo, Viktor decidió rentar un departamento no muy lejos del de su hermano. No quería molestarlos más, y a pesar de sus negativas, terminó "abandonando el nido".

—¿Seguro de que estarás bien, solo?

—Hermano —sonrió de lado—. Estoy muy seguro, además, no estaré solo —señaló a Makkachin—. Y sólo me mudaré un par de cuadras lejos de aquí —rio—. Prometí venir a diario para ayudar a mi cuñadita con los preparativos de la boda, ya que tú siempre estás ocupado.

—¿Crees que ella esté molesta porque paso poco tiempo en casa? —preguntó con completa seriedad, un tanto preocupado.

Viktor de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—He pasado un par de meses viviendo junto a tu novia, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de un par de cosas. Evgi te ama con locura, lo eres todo para ella, y estoy seguro de que entiende tu posición, sabe que la amas, pero está consciente de que debes ejercer esa carrera que tanto trabajo te costó culminar —lo palmeó en el hombro—. Eres muy afortunado.

—¿Y tú?

Esa pregunta descolocó un poco al mayor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Ya pasaron unos meses desde lo de Yuuri —su hermano mayor tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Evgi y yo lo hemos platicado un par de veces ¿Sabes? Tenemos amigas que están interesadas en conocerte —pareció percatarse de un leve error—. ¡O amigos! Lo que tú prefieras —sonrió con nerviosismo ante la severa mirada que le dirigía. Esa mirada seria pronto se convirtió en una llena de diversión.

Viktor había estado conteniendo la risa que le daba ver a su hermano en ese conflicto. Quería ayudarlo a conseguir pareja, pero no sabía si le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres. Ciertamente no le apetecía salir con ninguno en esos momentos, pero le agradecía a su hermano el intento por verlo feliz.

Hace tiempo, cuando recién llegó a la ciudad, le tomó un par de días animarse a platicarle todo a Aleksi. Ciertamente el menor de los Nikiforov lo había escuchado llorando como magdalena a través de la llamada telefónica, así que tenía una idea de lo que le había ocurrido, mas no estaba seguro de qué, con exactitud.

—Por ahora estoy bien así. Puede parecer extraño tomando en cuenta mis antecedentes, pero... —se encogió de hombros—... lo estoy superando. Me siento tranquilo, pues hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, mi consciencia está tranquila por ello y creo que podré vivir en paz. Quizá vuelva a tener citas con personas, pero eso vendrá más adelante —su sonrisa sincera casi terminó por convencerlo.

—No me mientes, ¿Verdad?

—No lo hago —aseguró, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Y no, no mentía—. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría abrir una academia para patinadores artísticos, no exactamente principiantes, me gustaría entrenar a los futuros campeones de Rusia ¿Suena muy loco?

—En lo absoluto —sonrió—. Pero... ¿La abrirás aquí? ¿En Vladivostok?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde más?

—¡Pues en San Petersburgo! Tu hogar.

—Mi hogar es donde esté mi familia —le revolvió los cabellos a su hermanito.

En los días posteriores a ese, Aleksi estuvo muy ocupado en el trabajo, tanto, que muy apenas veía a Evgenia, cuyo corazoncito se entristecía al sólo poder recibirlo en casa, servirle la cena y luego irse a dormir. Afortunadamente durante esos días Viktor tuvo el suficiente tiempo libre como para pasar todo el día al lado de su cuñada, ayudándola a planificar la boda y a elegir las flores, los colores, los adornos y miles de cosas más. Iban a tener muchos invitados, pues ambos al parecer eran muy sociales en la universidad y tenían demasiados amigos. Había tantas cosas por hacer que el día se les iba volando yendo de una tienda a otra con Makkachin acompañándolos a todos lados. Viktor incluso la ayudó a elegir el vestido y los accesorios correspondientes.

—Quiero que me ayudes en algo más, pero... —se sonrojó por completo y no pudo continuar. Ambos habían decidido tomar un respiro después de ir a tantas tiendas y de pasearse por toda la ciudad en busca de las mejores flores, invitaciones, arreglos y demás. Ya habían comprado el vestido, pero faltaba algo sumamente importante.

—¿Qué es? —la animó a continuar, antes de darle un sorbo a su café exprés.

—Bueno, yo... —el color rojo no desaparecía de su rostro, ni siquiera se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dime —rio con diversión.

—Aleksi me dijo en algún momento que tú... bueno, que tú has salido con muchas chicas.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco, pero lo disimuló recargándose en el respaldo de la cómoda silla mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, observándola con suma curiosidad y una linda sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

—Algo así —se encogió de hombros. Sí, había tenido siete novias, una de ellas fue su esposa, pero además había salido con muchas otras chicas más en relaciones no oficiales, sin mencionar a la mujer con la que tuvo su primera vez, quien para nada había sido su novia.

—Por eso es que quería pedirte consejo, has visto más lencería que yo, eso es un hecho, así que podrías asesorarme para elegir algo lindo que pueda gustarle a Aleksi para nuestra noche de bodas. No quiero que sea vulgar, pero tampoco tierno, quiero algo... sexy.

El ruso se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba un poco avergonzado y divertido a la vez, lo demostraba su expresión sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

—¿Lo harías? —estaba tan roja que Viktor pensó que se desmayaría ahí de la vergüenza.

Ella vio cómo su cuñado se puso de pie, tomó las bolsas con las compras y le extendió una mano para que se incorporara.

—Antes de llegar aquí, pasamos por una tienda de lencería ¿Por qué no vamos a echar un vistazo?

Los ojos castaños de Evgenia se iluminaron como soles. Aceptó la mano de su cuñado y salieron juntos a buscar lo ideal para esa noche de bodas.

Después de probarse varios atuendos y de mostrárselos a Viktor, Evgenia salió muy feliz de esa tienda con una bolsa llena de prendas muy hermosas gracias al buen consejo de su nuevo amigo.

Luego de ese largo día de compras, los tres llegaron al departamento de los futuros esposos. Evgi fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras Viktor se tumbaba un rato en la cama de su antigua habitación. Su querida cuñada había visto con sus propios ojos el gran desastre que era Viktor Nikiforov en la cocina, así que le tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ese lugar mientras estuviese en uso, así que ya no era necesario que se lo recordara, mejor se iba solito a la habitación, acompañado de su mascota.

Una vez tumbado bocarriba, sacó su móvil e ingresó a Instagram. Ahí observó las publicaciones que había hecho esa tarde. Se había tomado varias fotos con su cuñada y no dudó en subirlas a las redes. Al momento de subirlas olvidó aclarar que se trataba de su cuñada, sólo había hecho uso de un hashtag para escribir "Shopping" mucha gente comenzó a preguntar sobre la misteriosa mujer y Viktor estuvo decidido a aclarar la confusión, pero fue la misma Evgenia quien le sugirió dejarlo así para "darle celos a Yuuri". Él de inmediato aseguró que no era necesario hacer aquello, pues le daba igual el hecho de que Yuuri sintiera celos o no, pero de todas formas ella terminó convenciéndolo de dejar así la fotografía.

Ahora miraba los comentarios y no podía evitar reír un poco, todos sus fans preguntaban si ella era su novia. No pasó por su mente a posibilidad de que Phichit, Yurio y Chris le dejaran comentario también. El tailandés sólo le dejó un emoji sorprendido, Yurio le dejó una palabra altisonante y Chris se burló un poco.

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea, o eso pensó hasta que le llegó la notificación de Yuuri Katsuki dándole "me gusta" a su foto, pero no dejó comentarios.

Eso puso de mal humor al ruso, su expresión en esos momentos era totalmente diferente a la que tenía en la foto. En la fotografía se veía feliz, su sonrisa radiante era genuina mientras abrazaba a su cuñada para la cámara. Trató de calmarse y lo consiguió luego de unos minutos de estar acariciando a su mascota.

De pronto escuchó un gritillo ahogado que lo puso en total alerta, Makkachin se incorporó de inmediato y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina. Viktor lo siguió sólo para encontrar a su hermano devorándose a la cocinera.

El sexy y alto Aleksi estaba ya sin camisa, besando arrebatadoramente a su prometida, quien se hallaba sentada sobre la encimera, con las piernas enredadas en las caderas de él. La castaña gemía al sentir las manos de su novio apretando sus pequeños senos por debajo del suéter.

—Oh, rayos —exclamó sin querer queriendo.

El de cabello ébano dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor.

—¡Viktor! —dejó de acariciar a su mujer, de pronto su rostro, cuello y orejas estaban completamente rojas, ni qué decir de Evgenia, quien se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—. Amor, no me dijiste que estaba en casa —murmuró bajito.

—¡No me diste tiempo de hacerlo! —exclamó, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

—No se detengan por mí, yo ya me iba —soltó una risilla mientras cruzaba el corredor para llegar a la puerta principal, con Makkachin detrás de él, pero se detuvo y desde su lugar dijo en voz muy alta—: Evgi, usa el blanco. El negro déjalo para la noche de bodas —y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de ese departamento, con las tripas gruñéndole por el hambre y con un extraño sentimiento de melancolía en el pecho.

Esa noche Viktor decidió comer fuera en un sencillo restaurante para luego ir a patinar un rato. Había conseguido, gracias a Aleksi, que le prestaran la pista de la ciudad, no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como la de San Petersburgo, pero funcionaba, además el dueño era muy amable y le permitía ir a practicar a cualquier hora del día.

Luego de practicar un poco, se fue a casa, tomó un baño caliente, se enfundó en un pijama calientito y se metió en la cama junto con su mascota. No se molestó en secarse el largo cabello, estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy agitado, sudoroso y con un dolor agudo y pulsátil en su entrepierna, reclamando la atención debida. Se quedó bocarriba, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y repasando el sueño erótico que había tenido con él. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía un sueño de ese tipo, y con él, con Yuuri Katsuki. Había sido tan bueno, tan erótico, que se levantó de un muy mal humor. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de controlar su respiración y ese nada pequeño bulto que se alzaba entre sus piernas. Era muy molesto.

Buscó distraer su mente, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna distracción, pero ni Makkachin estaba ya en la habitación. Gruñó guturalmente cuando se movió un poco y la ropa le hizo fricción en la entrepierna. Era increíble, estaba demasiado sensible, quizás se debía al hecho de que la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales fue literalmente hace años. Dios, el amor hacia Yuuri sí que lo había tenido cegado, jamás había soportado tanto tiempo. Algunas veces, no pocas, recurrió la autosatisfacción. No era muy fan de aquello, pues era como probar un chocolate corriente luego de haber comido una caja completa del chocolate suizo más fino.

Estaba frustrado, su erección no disminuía con el paso de los minutos y sus deseos de tocarse aumentaban exponencialmente. Terminó tumbándose de nuevo sobre el colchón, bocarriba. Cerró los ojos mientras descansaba su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y su mano libre la llevaba hasta su entrepierna, donde comenzó a acariciar por sobre la tela del pantalón del pijama, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se bajara el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, sólo lo suficiente para que su ya muy despierto miembro se alzara libremente.

Las caricias eran sutiles, estaba disfrutando los leves roces que daba a su pene, pero pronto no fue suficiente. Lo apretó con una mano y comenzó a acariciar de manera ascendente y descendente, notando en el acto que había suficiente líquido preseminal como para lubricar a su miembro en toda su extensión.

No detuvo las caricias, por el contrario, fue intensificando la velocidad y presión que hacía con su mano derecha hasta que un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios. Llevó su mano libre a su pecho, por debajo de la playera, donde acarició sus pezones con un poco de rudeza. Entonces el sueño que había tenido llegó a su mente, intensificando así sus sensaciones. El sexo en ese sueño había sido rudo, muy rudo. Y ahora trataba de alcanzar esas sensaciones utilizando sus manos y su imaginación. Bajó también su mano izquierda, acariciando ambos testículos sin dejar de subir y bajar su mano derecha, la cual hacía movimientos ondulantes, cortos, largos, rudos y suaves, alternando cada uno, en busca de una sensación más profunda y placentera, pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que realmente buscaba, y eso le frustraba sobremanera.

La ropa le pareció incómoda e innecesaria, así que se tomó unos segundos para ponerse de pie, cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para evitar que Makkachin llegara e interrumpiera el momento y así luego volver a la cama, totalmente desnudo.

Continuó con su labor, esta vez más tranquilo, disfrutando de cada fricción hecha por sus manos sobre la piel sensible de su entrepierna. En la habitación podía escucharse claramente cuándo aumentaba la velocidad y cuándo la disminuía, el ruido de los fluidos de su cuerpo resbalando entre su mano y su pene eran totalmente perceptibles, eso, y los profundos gemidos que salían de su boca.

El placer aumentó cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la última vez que tuvo sexo con Yuuri, de esa ocasión en la que le hizo el amor de manera ruda, sin miramientos. Entonces tuvo una idea.

Disminuyó la velocidad ejercida en su mano derecha, concentrándose en acariciar sólo el glande con el índice y pulgar mientras se giraba de costado y llevaba una mano a su trasero.

Gimió sonoramente cuando introdujo sólo un dedo en su ano. Lo retuvo ahí, moviéndolo suavemente hasta que pudo introducir un segundo, quiso hacerlo con un tercero, pero fue algo incómodo. Entonces aumentó exponencialmente la velocidad en su mano derecha, sintiendo cómo el calor abrumaba su cuerpo, percibiendo ese hormigueo en su vientre bajo y retorciendo los dedos de sus pies, sintiéndose cercano al clímax.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando el recuerdo del Yuuri de su sueño llegó a su mente, en el sueño, Yuuri le decía cosas muy sucias al oído, demasiado sucias. Eso fue más que suficiente para que alcanzara su orgasmo, éste fue largo e intenso. Su espalda se había encorvado, lleno de placer. Había cerrado su puño entorno a la cabeza de su pene para evitar manchar sus sábanas, pero de todas formas terminó ensuciando mucho más de lo esperado.

Sudoroso, agitado y aún con los ojos cerrados, esperó a que su corazón se calmara un poco antes de incorporarse de la cama para ir al baño y lavarse. Cuando entró al cuarto de baño inevitablemente se vio al espejo del tocador. Sus mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo tenían varios mechones de cabello largo y plateado fijándose a ellas gracias a la fina capa de sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo. Siguió mirándose un poco más, recordando muchas cosas, muchas palabras que Yuuri le había dicho, muchos momentos que no había recordado desde hace meses.

Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, alejando esos recuerdos antes de asearse y volver a su habitación para cambiar las sábanas y limpiar su desorden. Entonces se odió a sí mismo por necesitar de Yuuri para alcanzar un orgasmo, por permitir que fuera el japonés quien, en sueños, lo despertara con una dolorosa erección imposible de calmar.

Fue tan grande su impotencia y frustración que fue en busca de unas tijeras y volvió al baño con ellas, parándose frente al espejo y mirándose por largos minutos antes de tomar uno de sus largos mechones y cortarlo sin miramientos. El primero fue el más difícil, el siguiente lo fue menos y así sucesivamente hasta que dejó su melena más o menos al mismo nivel.

Quería dejar de ser ese "Vitya" que adoraba a Yuuri. Estaba dando un paso más para llegar a su viejo "yo", ese que no se detenía por nada ni por nadie, que no dependía de una persona para estar bien.

Se había dejado crecer el pelo sólo por y para Yuuri, y se había vuelto tan parte de él que lo había olvidado.

No más.

Cuando terminó el desastre que inició con las tijeras, se miró al espejo largamente sólo para terminar estallando en risas. En verdad se veía horrendo.

Ese día, Viktor tuvo que salir de su departamento con un gorro cubriendo su trasquilado cabello. Llegó a casa de su hermano con Makkachin. Fueron recibidos con una gran sonrisa por Evgenia.

—Cuñadita... ¿Por qué tan sonriente? —pasó a la sala del departamento, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña, quien a pesar del comentario no dejó de sonreír, sin embargo un lindo sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas—. Oh, es verdad, anoche tú y mi hermano tuvieron una muy buena cena —no pudo evitar decirlo con evidente envidia. La otra lo notó, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema.

—¿Por qué traes ese feo gorro? Pensé que te importaba la moda —se burló un poquito ante la fea y afelpada prenda de color naranja con verde.

—¡Lo sé! Esta cosa es horrible, pero fue lo único que encontré para cubrir esto —se lo quitó, mostrando esos pelos mal peinados y tristemente trasquilados.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?! Tu cabello era tan hermoso... —se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Aleksi me dijo que tú le cortabas el cabello, ¿Podrías...?

—¡Por supuesto!

No tardó más de media hora en dejarlo con un corte muy similar al que había utilizado por tantos años. Cuando se miró al espejo se sintió nuevamente él: Viktor Nikiforov.

Aleksi llegó temprano del trabajo y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a su hermano con ese look, jamás lo había tenido en frente con ese tipo de corte, siempre lo había visto en las revistas, sólo eso.

El tiempo pasó volando, Viktor asistió a una entrevista en uno de los programas más conocidos de Francia y dijo una mentira del tamaño del mundo al mencionar que estaba saliendo con alguien. Luego hizo su presentación de despedida y todo salió tan perfecto que por un momento se replanteó la idea del retiro. Aun así, no se retractó y permaneció firme en su decisión. El día de su retiro fue muy emotivo, recibió muchos obsequios de parte de sus más allegados fans y un montón de mensajes y pequeñas cartitas, lo cual se le hizo demasiado tierno y adorable. En muchas de esas cartas le preguntaban dónde pondría su escuela de patinaje, para ir hasta allá e inscribirse. Eso lo halagó sobremanera.

Luego de su retiro, transcurrieron un par de meses en los que se dedicó de lleno a su familia. En ese tiempo se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de no volver a San Petersburgo y quedarse permanentemente ahí. Le gustaba Vladivostok, no era un sitio tan turístico como a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, en sí el lugar era modesto, la ciudad muy tranquila, pero le encantaba el hecho de que tuviera un puerto desde donde pudiera ver el mar, así como en su ciudad natal, como en Barcelona, como en Hasetsu.

El mes de mayo acababa de comenzar, faltaban sólo tres semanas para la gran boda y los novios no podían estar más nerviosos. Viktor los tranquilizaba diciéndoles que ya parecían un matrimonio, que no tenían de qué preocuparse después de vivir tanto tiempo juntos. El mayor tenía la razón, pero de todas formas los nervios y la emoción no disminuían en la pareja.

Pero Aleksi y Evgenia parecían no estar tan ocupados como parecía, o eso pensó Viktor cuando éstos le salieron con la noticia de que le habían conseguido una cita para esa noche, una amiga del despacho de abogados.

Así fue como los tres –y la chica despampanante- terminaron cenando juntos en un restaurante, en una cita doble. Eso fue lo más incómodo, pues no podía despachar a la joven mujer, disculpándose y diciéndole que no estaba interesado en tener pareja por el momento, no, tenía que quedarse aplastado en su silla, escuchando cómo ésta chica no dejaba de hablar sobre su ajetreada vida de abogada fiscalista. Viktor casi se durmió durante la cena, la mujer era hermosísima, muy agradable, inteligente y de un cuerpazo increíble, pero el ruso mayor no le hallaba nada interesante ni atractivo. Le faltaba algo.

La cena fue larga e incómoda para todos, pero eso no desanimó a la abogada de cabello largo y negro. Al contrario, decidió intentar más. Al final de la cena sacó una tarjeta con su número y se la extendió a Viktor, pero este la miró renuente, al menos hasta que sus ojos azules se toparon con los castaños de ella. Terminó suspirando y aceptando con media sonrisa.

A penas se despidieron, los tres tomaron un taxi y el mayor no dejó de reprocharles durante todo el camino por su imprudencia.

—Al menos debiste hacerle una invitación para salir otro día —le reprochó a su hermano mayor, quien sólo resopló y rodó los ojos, apoyando el codo contra la puerta del taxi.

—Cariño, creo que no fue buena idea —le dijo Evgi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Exacto, no lo fue. En ningún momento pedí una cita. Aleksi, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero esto de hoy fue mucho. Estoy bien así, quizás luego encuentre a la persona indicada, pero ahora no quiero salir con nadie.

—Debí de haberle dicho a Ivan, el de jurídico —murmuró en voz baja a su prometida, esto sólo molestó más al otro.

—¡No! Hombre, mujer, lo que sea, no estoy interesado en nada por ahora ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—Viktor ¿Cómo no quieres que nos preocupemos por ti? Terminaste definitivamente con una relación muy profunda, me llamaste llorando, te mudaste al otro lado del continente, te retiraste del patinaje y dedicaste tu última presentación a Yuuri, te cortaste el cabello por Yuuri ¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?! —se exasperó un poco, pero se arrepintió luego de ver la expresión dolida de su hermano.

Afortunadamente el taxi llegó primero al edificio donde se hospedaba el mayor, quien sin decir nada más que un escueto "Buenas noches" pagó su parte del taxi y se bajó a pesar de las protestas y llamados de Evgenia, quien golpeó levemente a su futuro esposo, usando su bolso de mano.

—¡Eres un tonto! —quería verse intimidante, pero lo único que causaba era una enrome ternura, Aleksi tenía que aguantar la risa cada vez que ella se enfurecía, pues se veía adorablemente linda—. Heriste sus sentimientos, te dije que sería una mala idea. ¿Cómo te sentirías si él te estuviera consiguiendo citas?

—No hubiera estado mal... ¡Hey! —se quejó cuando lo golpeó de nuevo con su bolso.

—¡Aleksi Dimitri Nikifovor! —esas tres palabras en boca de Evgenia sólo podían significar dos cosas: O estaba muy feliz por alguna sorpresa, o no habría sexo en un par de días.

 **> >><<<**

Llegó a su casa y aventó las llaves sin fijarse dónde caían. Makkachin lo recibió con mucha emoción que no le pudo contagiar y sin darse por vencido siguió a su amo hasta su cuarto y se le echó encima cuando éste se acostó bocabajo en el colchón.

—Aún no puedo tener citas... Makkachin, mi hermano no lo entiende. Sólo no quiero salir con nadie, no significa que lo haga por Yuuri, no lo hago por él —gruñó y en respuesta el can lamió su mejilla—. Puedo salir con quien quiera, cuando quiera, soy un hombre libre, pero hay algo que me lo impide —lo pensó unos segundos antes de encontrar la respuesta—. Es que en realidad no quiero salir con nadie. Makkachin —lo llamó con cariño—. ¿Extrañas a Yuuri? —el can soltó un aullido eso sólo significaba una cosa—. Yo también... —se giró hasta quedar bocarriba, con su perro aún sobre él—. No me mal entiendas, extraño pasar tiempo con él, era un buen amigo, era tan fácil hablar con él, reír con él —suspiró pesadamente. Intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente para por fin dormir un poco, pero le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

Un día y medio después fue a dar a casa de su hermano, le era imposible permanecer enojado con él y el menor sabía que lo más prudente era no buscarlo hasta que se le pasara el enojo. Se reconciliaron como si nada hubiese sucedido y le invitaron a ver una película en casa.

Se sentaron en la sala, frente al televisor mientras comían palomitas de maíz y helado de muchos sabores. Viktor había sugerido ver una película de zombis, mientras que Aleksi optó por una de acción, pero ambos terminaron cediendo a la petición de Evgenia: Drama romántico.

Y así fue como los tres terminaron viendo una larguísima película sobre un matrimonio homosexual que no podía adoptar hijos y sufrían por ello. Era una película que podría ser verdaderamente interesante, pero se hizo aburrida por el mal desarrollo que le dieron a la trama y al problema principal. Viktor se aburrió mucho, su hermano también, pero Evgi terminó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Amor —murmuró entre lágrimas y mocos, escondida entre los brazos de su futuro marido—. Quieres tener hijos ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Tendremos muchos?

—Todos los que quieras —besó su frente.

—¿Y si no puedo darte hijos?

—Adoptaremos.

—¿Y si es muy difícil?

—Alquilaremos un vientre.

—Y si...

—Amor —soltó una risilla mientras apretaba las mejillas de su mujer con ambas manos—. Tendremos hijos, muchos hijos —besó ahora sus labios.

Viktor siguió comiendo su helado de chocolate mientras los observaba atentamente. De pronto se sorbió la nariz, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a ponerse sentimental.

—¿Estás llorando? —inquirió el de ojos azul oscuro, verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Claro que no —se terminó el helado y enseguida dejó el bowl sobre la mesita del centro para luego acurrucarse en el sillón, abrazado a su fiel mascota y soltando un par de lágrimas en silencio.

—Quiero tres hijos —murmuró ella en voz muy bajita, pues la película continuaba.

—¿Sólo tres?

—Sí —rio—. O quizás más, el tiempo dirá. Pero por lo menos tres: dos niños y una niña. ¿Te imaginas que la niña herede el cabello de tu hermano y de tu madre? —inquirió emocionada—. Se vería hermosa.

—Sí —los ojos de Aleksi se iluminaron al pensar en una hija de ambos.

—Y que el primero sea niño, idéntico a ti, tan guapo e inteligente —besó su mejilla.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Y el tercero que sea...

—¡Me van a dar diabetes! —se incorporó del sillón, llevándose consigo el bowl a la cocina para lavarlo. Cuando regresó se despidió de ellos y se fue a casa con Makkachin.

—Le urge una novia —murmuró Nikiforov.

—Yo creo que le urge otra cosa —dijo ella, con expresión pensativa.

—Sí —rio—. Le urge tener buen sexo.

—No, me refería a... —los labios de su amado la callaron.

—¿Y si vamos practicando?

—¿Q-qué cosa? —inquirió, azorada al tenerlo prácticamente sobre ella, con esos ojos azules tan obscuros e intensos mirándola con lujuria.

—Nuestros bebés van a ser hermosos, pero hay que practicar para que nos salgan muy bien —le guiñó un ojo antes de asaltar sus labios con hambre atrasada.

 **> >><<<**

Justo cuando llegó a casa, recibió un mensaje de su ex esposa, ella le mandaba mensajes regularmente, preguntando por su bienestar y su salud. Él seguía enojado con ella, pero no por eso iba a dejar de contestarle al menos escuetamente a sus preguntas. También había estado recibiendo uno que otro mensaje de Yurio, preguntando lo mismo, Mari-neechan también estaba al pendiente de él y ni se diga de Hiroko, ella incluso lo había llamado luego de su presentación. Chris era otro que no dejaba de molestarlo, quizás era el más insistente. Sin pedírselo, el suizo le daba información sobre Yuuri que no quería saber, como por ejemplo sus actividades diarias, lo atractivo que se había vuelto, lo cercano que era Minami ahora en su vida. Ciertamente esto último le causaba un poco de molestia al ruso, pero no tanto como antes.

Luego de responder sus mensajes, se fue a dormir sólo para despertar a la mañana siguiente con la misma necesidad de hace poco. Era un hecho ya, necesitaba un escape para sus necesidades sexuales y autosatisfacerse hacía mucho que había dejado de ser suficiente.

Al día siguiente tuvo muchas cosas qué hacer: Salió a correr junto con Makkachin, hizo sus ejercicios diarios, ayudó a su cuñada con los últimos arreglos para la boda y fue a visitar un edificio abandonado que posiblemente se convertiría en su futura escuela de patinaje. Luego de terminar sus deberes, miró con atención por primera vez en el día su teléfono, percatándose de un largo mensaje de Chris.

Al parecer, el suizo había decidido visitarlo, llegaría en un par de días a la ciudad. En el mensaje le pedía su dirección exacta. No dudó en dársela y en invitarlo a vivir con él durante su estadía en Vladivostok.

Se sintió feliz por ello, extrañaba a sus amigos, por lo menos podría ver a su mejor amigo durante unos días.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en su departamento, tumbado en el sofá de la minúscula sala y viendo películas. No se percató del momento en el que cayó rendido al sueño, despertando un par de horas más tarde, agitado y con el molesto bulto entre sus piernas. Había tenido el mismo sueño candente con Yuuri, pero en esa ocasión había sido mucho más real.

Farfulló algo poco entendible y fue directo a darse un baño de agua fría a pesar del clima fresco. Para cuando salió del baño, ya había tomado una decisión.

Fue directo a su mesita de noche y de ahí sacó una tarjeta, marcó el número que ahí había y en menos de una hora ya se encontraba en un lindo restaurant, vestido de manera un poco elegante, perfumado y tremendamente sexy con ese porte distinguido que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pronto se reunió con aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños, amiga de su hermano. Los dos cenaron y charlaron un poco entre copa y copa.

—¿No bebes? —inquirió ella con curiosidad al ver que sólo bebía de su copa de agua.

—No —sonrió.

—Vaya, puntos a favor.

Esas palabras descolocaron un poco al ruso, quien sintió una alerta encendiéndose en su mente.

—Escucha, Sasha... —se inclinó un poco hacia delante, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa—...la he pasado bien contigo, eres una chica agradable, pero...

—No estás buscando nada serio —completó la frase—. Lo imaginé, y no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo hago, no me gustan los compromisos —se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisilla.

—Te has de estar preguntando por qué te invité a salir en todo caso.

—Lo hago, pero ya tengo la respuesta a eso —era muy astuta, demasiado—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa y vamos al grano? No tenemos mucho de qué hablar después de todo.

El ruso sonrió con satisfacción y agradeció mentalmente a su querido hermano.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su departamento. El camino en taxi había sido por demás incómodo y silencioso, ambos sólo esperaban con ansias estar ya dentro de un lugar privado. Él estaba ansioso por satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas, y ella... a pesar de no buscar algo serio, estaba muy emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de vivir junto a Viktor Nikiforov. Se había emocionado mucho cuando su amigo Aleksi le propuso tal oferta de salir con su hermano. Ella nunca se esperó que su amigo fuera hermano de la leyenda viviente del patinaje, el gran Nikiforov.

Apenas cerraron la puerta tras de sí, se unieron en un feroz beso cargado meramente de necesidad y lujuria. A pasos torpes y cortos llegaron a salvo a la habitación principal, donde Makkachin dormía una siesta sobre el amplio colchón.

—Qué lindo —exclamó Sasha al verlo, pero se retractó cuando el can se incorporó en sus cuatro patas y le gruñó, mostrándole sus afilados dientes.

—Hey, amigo —Viktor fue hasta él y lo acarició, tratando de calmarlo, su querida mascota nunca reaccionaba así ante un extraño. Intentó bajarlo de la cama, pero Makkachin comenzó a ladrarle a Sasha, quien se intimidó un poco y salió de la recámara, asustada—. ¡Makkachin!— no le gustaba hacerlo, pero tuvo que alzarle la voz y llevárselo a la lavandería para que no asustara más a su invitada.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos en la habitación, el ruso apagó las luces y se paró junto a la cama, frente a Sasha, quien rodeó con sus manos el cuello masculino sólo para atraerlo a un profundo beso nada inocente. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrerla sin pudor alguno, sintiendo sus sinuosas curvas, pronunciadas y muy atractivas. Ella hacía lo mismo con él, desabotonando su camisa azul y arrancándosela para tener ese perfecto cuerpo frente a ella. Se relamió los labios cuando vio el hermoso cuerpo que había adquirido con esos meses de ejercicio y rehabilitación, claro que eso ella no lo sabía, pero aun así se deleitó al pasar sus manos por cada musculo que, si bien no estaban exageradamente marcados, se notaban lo suficiente como para ser acariciados y disfrutados.

Sasha dio un leve respingo cuando sintió las manos de su amante masajeando sin mucha delicadeza sus pechos, sólo para enseguida desabrocharle el vestido y descubrir la sexy lencería que traía puesta. Viktor no reparó mucho en ello y la tumbó sobre el colchón. Cuando se puso sobre ella comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello, ella los recibía gustosa mientras enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos cortos y plateados. Él desabrochó su sostén mientras ella con algo de dificultad le quitaba el pantalón. El calor aumentó considerablemente. Sasha sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentir le erección de Viktor aún bajo su ropa interior, presionando contra su pelvis.

Todo iba de maravilla. Los besos entre ambos se hicieron cada vez más profundos y largos, hasta que Viktor no se sintió muy a gusto. Unos inoportunos pensamientos asaltaron su mente.

Dejó un beso húmedo en el seno derecho de Sasha, recordando cosas...

— _Yuuri hizo lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo. ¿Por qué comienzo a sentirme culpable? Ahora más que nunca somos una nada_ —siguió besando y acariciando, escuchando los gemidos llenos de satisfacción de su pareja de esa noche—. _Estos besos, esta piel, este cuerpo no saben igual; sus caricias no me encienden igual. Esto no es lo que necesito, pero es suficiente para calmar mis ansias_ —sintió una mano muy experta introduciéndose en su ropa interior, atrapando a su miembro y masturbándolo ágilmente.

Viktor gruñó en respuesta y ella se detuvo inmediatamente. Había sido un gruñido de inconformidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, apenada.

—Está bien —la calló, besándola en los labios hasta robarle el oxígeno una vez más.

Sus cuerpos no encajaban, sus besos tenían otro sabor, sus curvas eran demasiado perfectas y pronunciadas, curvas de mujer.

Besó su cuello una vez más, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar más, pero le fue imposible despejar la mente.

— _Él se acostó con Victoria sin amarla..._ —siguió pensando, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, ni siquiera se había percatado de que ahora era Sasha quien estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, echándosele encima para llenarle el cuerpo de besos húmedos y calientes—. _Y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con Sasha. Lo juzgué cruelmente por algo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Él no quería decírmelo por temor que reaccionara justamente como reaccioné. A pesar de ello me enojé, lo insulté e hice todo lo que justificaba su miedo a decirme la verdad._

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con la voz agitada debido a la excitación—. ¿Viktor? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Lo siento tanto, Sasha, pero no puedo continuar —la miró directo a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por cortar la cosa ahí. Se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentado y con ella sobre su regazo.

—Pero... te vas a quedar a medias y... —se asombró al sentir que la erección del ruso había desaparecido por completo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? —no se le bajó del regazo, insistía.

—No eres tú... —se rascó la nuca, incómodo y esperando ansioso a que se le quitara de encima—... bueno, en realidad sí eres tú —fue honesto—. No puedo hacerlo contigo.

—Aún no olvidas a tu ex, el patinador japonés ¿No es así? —frunció los labios, molesta e incorporándose al fin, cubriéndose el pecho y buscando su ropa a tientas en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¡Eso no es así! —se incorporó de la cama, molesto.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedes tener sexo conmigo?

—Retírate de mi casa.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva? —lo miró retadoramente. El ruso se sorprendió con esa actitud que sólo logró molestarlo aún más.

—No, no lo eres. Ahora vete —le apuntó la puerta.

Sasha lo miró con verdadero asombro. Ningún hombre la había rechazado así, mucho menos le habían dicho "poco atractiva".

—Me largo —espetó, encontrando su sostén luego de que Viktor encendiera la luz. Comenzó a vestirse mientras el otro salía de ahí, rumbo al baño, donde se encerró y apoyó la frente contra una de las paredes, golpeó repetidas veces y con suavidad su cabeza contra el azulejo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo idiota que era. Era un hombre de treinta años, soltero y muy codiciado; tenía dinero, fama, familia, amigos; lo tenía todo y no podía seguir adelante, porque en cada paso de su vida se encontraba su pasado, recordándole lo feliz que pudo haber sido si tan sólo las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera.

En ese momento maldijo su vida, su pasado, a Yuuri, al amor tan intenso que le profesó. Maldijo con mucho enojo a su maldito corazón que aún reclamaba el distanciamiento del japonés.

Se golpeó una vez más la frente contra el azulejo del baño, antes de escuchar cómo tocaban el timbre de su casa. Salió del baño, notando que la luz de su habitación seguía encendida, seguro Sasha seguía vistiéndose, después de todo el vestido que traía era difícil de poner.

Avanzó hasta la puerta principal, la abrió sin importarle estar en calzoncillos y con el cabello completamente desordenado.

Entonces un par de ojos castaños refulgieron con adoración al hacer conexión con el par de zafiros que lo miraban, incrédulo. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, la unión de sus miradas fue demasiado intensa. La respiración de ambos se aceleró al tenerse en frente después de tanto tiempo.

—Viktor... —se atragantó con su propio aire.

—Muy tarde, Katsuki, muy tarde —le dolió decir aquellas palabras, pero en verdad que había estado esperando por algo así, poder decirle aquello. Qué ironía que se viniera a presentar justo en esos momentos—. Ya estoy con alguien más.

—Lo sé, vi tus fotos en... —no continuó, pues el ruso le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Yuuri se quedó como estatua de piedra. Sabía que la tendría muy difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para todo, pero eso no quería decir que no le dolería un desplante de aquel tipo viniendo de él. Respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó, recordándose que él le hizo cosas peores, no tenía derecho a deprimirse por un simple cerrón de puerta.

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de darse la media vuelta, regresar al hotel junto a Phichit y Chris sólo para abortar la misión.

Pero no lo hizo, en cambio, tuvo una mejor idea:

—¡Viktor! ¡No me voy a ir de aquí! Me quedaré toda la noche si es necesario —comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor —ni siquiera dejaba espacio entre sus "Viktor" para recibir una respuesta. Pronto comenzó a dar puntapiés a la puerta. Estaba decidido.

Su plan funcionó. El aludido abrió con hastío y le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya cállate y lárgate de aquí! —su ceño estaba muy fruncido y sus mejillas levemente rosadas por el enojo.

—No me iré —apretó los puños—. No hasta que hablemos.

—No quiero hablar contigo, ya dijimos todo lo que había por decir, y por cierto... ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?

—Eso no es relevante ahora. Lo que debemos hacer es hablar, no quiero estar sin ti, no puedo —se llevó una mano al pecho en un tonto intento de calmar su desbocado corazón.

—¿No nos hemos hecho ya suficiente daño?

Esas escuetas y frías palabras se instalaron en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Perdóname, Viktor, perdóname por tanto daño, estoy consciente de ello y te pido perdón de todo corazón.

—Te perdono —suspiró y se pasó una mano por los desordenados cabellos, cansado—. No te guardo ningún rencor, simplemente no quiero verte más en mi vida, por favor vete y no regreses, no soporto verte.

Auch.

Sus palabras iban muy en serio, lo notaba en su expresión desinteresada y hastiada. Pero ni siquiera eso lo iba a detener. Era su turno de darlo todo.

—¿No te vas a ir?

—No.

—Ya te perdoné.

—No sólo vine por tu perdón.

—¿No?

—Vine por ti.

El corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca con tanta seguridad y determinación. Su pulso se aceleró considerablemente, pero no externó ninguna de sus emociones, se quedó quieto, impávido, mirándolo desde esos considerables siete centímetros que tenía de ventaja en altura.

—No estoy disponible. Lo estaba el año pasado, y el ante pasado, y el anterior a ese. No ahora. Te rogué mucho, Yuuri Katsuki, demasiado, y eso no volverá a suceder.

—¡Y no va a ser así! —lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta—. Ahora soy yo el que viene a ti. Por favor.

El ruso apretó su puño entorno a la perilla de la puerta, pero estaba muy seguro de su sentir actual.

—Es muy tarde. No quiero hablar más de esto.

—No me iré hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Ya la tienes.

—Quiero otra, y de ser necesario me quedaré aquí toda la noche, todo el día, toda la semana hasta que los dos hablemos y resolvamos lo nuestro.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que te estás viendo? —masculló, desesperado y frustrado.

—No me importa —se cruzó de brazos. Sí, estaba siendo un tanto infantil, pero estaba desesperado.

Nikiforov rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta con fuerza, o eso creyó...

Un leve quejido escapó del lado del corredor, el ruso bajó la mirada hasta toparse con la punta del zapato de Yuuri asomándose entre la puerta y la pared. Con razón la puerta no había cerrado.

—Estúpido, te vas a romper el pie —abrió la puerta, más enojado. Yuuri le iba a decir algo, pero divisó a cierta persona detrás de su ex novio. Era una linda chica que salía de una habitación, terminando de acomodarse el vestido y poniéndose los tacones.

Entonces el japonés miró con detenimiento a su ex y luego a la chica, su mente ató cabos y entendió por qué Viktor andaba sólo en ropa interior.

Algo dentro de su ser se rompió. Cuando le decía que estaba con alguien más, realmente estaba con alguien, ahora lo comprobaba con sus ojos, pero... no era la misma chica con la que subió fotos a sus redes sociales, era otra. Con ese pensamiento su corazón se contrajo con un leve dolor, no sólo había tenido una pareja en ese tiempo transcurrido, sino varias. De nuevo quiso huir, pero no lo iba a hacer, se armó de valor y...

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se tambaleó un poco luego de que el japonés lo tacleara para hacerlo a un lado y así poder entrar a su casa.

El ruso no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Yuuri caminó a paso decidido hasta pararse frente a Sasha, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no hasta que lo reconoció.

—Largo de aquí —masticó cada palabra, hablando en inglés e intimidándola con su mirada asesina que pocas veces en la vida había mostrado. Ni si quiera lo pensó, su lado posesivo y celoso salió salvajemente a flote.

—Estás celoso —se burló un poco, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y encontrando la manera perfecta de vengarse de ese ruso calienta-boiler.

—No sé quién eres ni por qué estás aquí, pero debes largarte. Ahora —hizo mucho énfasis a la última palabra.

—Ya me iba de todas formas —soltó una risita provocadora, pasó al lado de Yuuri, rozando hombro con hombro. Se detuvo justo cuando estaba a la altura del japonés para decirle en voz muy baja—: Sí que sabe dar placer ¿No es así? Es un hombre tan... uhm... sexy. Y la tiene tan grande que...

—¡Largo! —no quiso escuchar el resto, comenzó a empujarla sin delicadeza hasta la puerta de salida, la cual cerró de golpe luego de lanzarla fuera. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y la expresión en su rostro era todo un poema.

Viktor se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para cubrir un poco su impresión y su cara de "¿Qué rayos acabo de ver?"

Cuando el de ojos cafés se giró para verlo, se encontró con un Viktor que parecía querer contener una carcajada, o eso imaginó cuando le dio el primer vistazo, pero sus sospechas fueron fallidas.

—¡¿Quién rayos te crees para correr así a mi cita?! ¿Crees que puedes llegar así como así? No soy nada tuyo, ¡No tenías derecho! —la piel pálida de su rostro se tornó roja por tanto grito.

—Yo... —se sintió intimidado, por un momento recordó aquel día en los vestidores del centro deportivo.

—Vete —lo interrumpió—, vete de una vez —ni siquiera se molestó en sacarlo con sus propias manos, simplemente se giró y caminó pausadamente hasta meterse a su habitación. Durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Yuuri tuvo una hermosa vista que no había tenido en muchísimo tiempo: el trasero precioso y bien formado de Viktor Nikiforov, cubierto parcialmente por esa pequeña ropa interior negra, del estilo bikini que siempre solía utilizar, haciendo ver sus piernas mucho más largas.

Se veía diferente, mucho mejor, como el Viktor que conoció en persona.

—Me voy a ir... ¡Pero no me daré por vencido! —espetó desde el recibidor—. Vine para conquistarte, Viktor, y no me iré de Vladivostok hasta lograrlo —salió y cerró con un portazo, ajeno a que su conquista se había recargado contra la puerta de su habitación, deslizándose hacia el piso hasta quedar sentado y apoyar así ambos codos sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos azules brillaban centellantes en la oscuridad de su habitación. Había escuchado todo lo que dijo Yuuri antes de irse y eso había provocado una enorme y perfecta sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Luego de estar sentado más de una hora en la misma incómoda posición en el suelo, se levantó y corrió para sacar a Makkachin de la lavandería. Se sintió el peor amo del mundo, su amada mascota había estado ladrando como loco cuando Yuuri apareció, al parecer lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Le dio una merecida y deliciosa cena a su perrito.

Durante todo ese rato no pudo quitar la enormísima sonrisa de sus labios, sonrisa que no se borró sino hasta que se fue a la cama casi a las cuatro de la mañana, pues el sueño se le había ido por completo.

El ruso estaba confundido, muy sorprendido. Jamás imaginó que en un día cualquiera Yuuri se aparecería en su puerta, mucho menos tan decidido y diciéndole esas palabras, y nunca jamás se imaginó que él correría a su cita ¡Corrió a Sasha! Fue tan hermoso, estaba celoso y lo demostró en toda su expresión.

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor despertó con una gran revelación.

—¡Chris! —exclamó, aún con su voz ronca debido a que despertó sólo unos segundos antes—. ¡Él debe tener algo que ver en esto! —se incorporó como resorte de la cama, aplastando en el acto a su mascota.

Tomó su teléfono y lo llamó, alarmado.

—¡Hey tú!

— _Hola, Viktor ¿Qué quieres? —_ saludó con la voz más grave de lo normal.

—No te hagas el desentendido ¡Tú le diste a Yuuri mi dirección!

— _Sí._

—Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque... ¡¿Qué?! —no esperó que lo admitiera tan pronto.

— _Sí, por eso te la pedí. Él tiene un plan, tenemos un plan._

—¿"Tenemos"?

— _Pronto tendrás más noticias de Yuuri, por lo pronto déjame dormir, son las ocho de la mañana. ¡Quiero dormir!_

—Espera... —miró su reloj despertador, eran las ocho de la mañana—. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

— _En Vladivostok ¿Dónde más?_

—¿¡Qué?!

La gruesa y cantarina voz de Chris se escuchó en el auricular.

_—Prepárate para lo que viene, Viktor. No te hagas mucho del rogar._

—Sea lo que sea que tengan en mente, olvídenlo, no quiero nada de eso. Váyanse de la ciudad, llévate a Yuuri contigo, por favor.

 _—Claro que no_ —rio—. _Iré a dormir, luego me lo agradecerás_ —colgó la llamada e intentó dormir de nuevo, pero Viktor le había frustrado ya el sueño. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se molestó en ponerse sólo una bata del hotel, sin nada abajo y así salir al comedor de esa linda y pequeña suite que rentaron entre los tres. Miró a sus dos amigos desayunando cereal con leche en el comedor. Los dos estaban en pijamas, despeinados y con cara de somnolencia. A pesar de ello, Yuuri hablaba una y otra vez sobre Viktor y lo hermoso que se veía—. ¿De nuevo hablando sobre el casi espectacular trasero de mi mejor amigo? —inquirió, perezoso y robándose la caja de cereal para comer directo de ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano.

El rostro de Yuuri se sonrojó por completo y Phichit rio por ello.

—Me estaba diciendo lo cambiado que estaba Viktor, por enésima vez —se burló el moreno.

—Viktor me llamó. Ya sabe sobre el plan —masticó ruidosamente el cereal.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri se emocionó—. ¡¿Y qué te dijo?!

—Nada alentador —rio—. Pero no te preocupes, caerá en tus garras de nuevo, aunque será difícil, está muy enojado.

—No debiste correr a esa chica de su casa —se burló el tailandés.

Yuuri se llevó ambas manos al rostro, azorado. Aun no podía creer en quién se convirtió cuando vio a esa mujer salir del cuarto de Viktor.

—Eres un tipo muy celoso —añadió el rubio entre risas.

El japonés se moría de vergüenza.

—¿No sentiste feo verlo con alguien más? —inquirió Phichit, adquiriendo una seriedad poco común en él.

—Fue horrible —soltó casi en un gemido—. Me sentí fatal cuando vi sus fotos en Instagram con una mujer, pero peor me sentí cuando lo admitió ante las cámaras. Jamás iba a estar preparado para ver a una mujer saliendo a medio vestir de su cuarto, nunca. Lo peor del caso es que no era la misma mujer de las fotos, ella era otra.

Al escuchar aquello, Chris se incorporó del sillón y dejó de comer, estaba sorprendido.

—Viktor no haría eso... —dejó la caja de cereal sobre la mesa y tomó asiento junto a los otros dos, el sueño al fin se le había ido con esas palabras de Yuuri—. Al menos no el Viktor "After Yuuri" —parpadeó, muy asombrado.

—Era otra mujer, Chris, estoy seguro.

—Y... ¿Dices que se acostó con ella?

—Él estaba semidesnudo y ella se acomodaba la ropa —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando borrar esos recuerdos.

—¿Aun así quieres seguir adelante con el plan? —inquirió el suizo con cautela.

—Definitivamente —golpeó suavemente sus puños sobre la mesa.

—Así se habla, Katsuki —sonrió de lado, orgulloso.

Entonces el timbre del celular de Chris resonó en toda la habitación, el suizo respondió con premura al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _Se supone que eres mi amigo ¿Por qué lo estás apoyando a él?_

—Viktor... —suspiró y los otros dos ahí presentes se pusieron alerta al escuchar ese nombre—. Precisamente porque lo eres es que estoy haciendo esto.

— _Me estás traicionando, sabes todo lo que viví estos últimos miserables años y sabes bien cómo me correspondió._

—Y sé que lo amas con locura a pesar de ello.

— _Lo amaba. A pesar de todo yo lo amaba, pero ya no. ¿Por qué haces esto?_

—Porque los dos son mis amigos y ambos son unos idiotas.

— _¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo, no él!_

Una sonrisa leve y ladeada se formó en los labios del suizo. Sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza, rogaba al cielo estar haciendo lo correcto y no equivocarse, de lo contrario perdería a alguien que era como un hermano para él.

—Lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso hago lo que hago. Es por tu bien, ahora no rezongues y deja de ser tan promiscuo ¿Dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? Que cochinote —y sin dejarle responder nada, colgó la llamada.

—¡Chris! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! —se alarmó el japonés.

—Se lo merecía —respondió entre risitas mientras caminaba hacia su habitación—. Voy a vestirme. No sé ustedes, pero el cereal no me parece un desayuno muy apetecible. Quiero comer algo rico en un buen restaurant, vamos, yo invito.

Luego de cambiarse los pijamas, el trío de extranjeros salió a buscar un restaurante para comer un buen desayuno. Lo encontraron y pasaron un agradable momento entre amigos, platicando, riendo y disfrutando del bello día nublado en esa ciudad portuaria. Un suizo, un japonés y un tailandés se comunicaban perfectamente en un inglés medio chusco debido a sus raíces. La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos inevitablemente posaba sus ojos sobre el singular trío, ajenos a que el hermoso joven japonés no la estaba pasando tan bien, se moría de ansiedad y eso sólo lo podía llevar a querer comerse todo lo que había en el menú.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —interrumpió la charla divertida que tenían sus amigos sobre la comida rara de Rusia.

—Vas a buscarlo de nuevo, hasta que se digne a hablar contigo.

—Sí, Chris, pero...

—Él tiene razón, Yuuri. Búscalo hasta que se canse de ti.

—Creo que eso ya lo hizo, ya se cansó de mí—murmuró desalentado—. Chicos, lo siento, pero no me están ayudando mucho. Soy pésimo en esto de "reconquistar", soy un asco. Necesito que me digan qué hacer con exactitud.

—Es simple, Yuuri ¿Qué quieres hacer? Deja aflorar tus impulsos, en estas situaciones es lo mejor.

Yuuri escuchó las palabras de su amigo suizo, pero una persona apareció en su campo de visión. El hombre pedía un café en el mostrador de la cafetería. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie y casi correr hacia él.

—Aleksi —lo saludó al pararse a su lado junto al mostrador. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa después de la valentía que lo había atacado y que ahora se había esfumado.

—Oh, Yuuri —se asombró demasiado, tanto, que tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Le debía una disculpa por el problema que le ocasionó con su hermano, se sentía en deuda con él y al mismo tiempo estaba molesto por la situación actual, por todo lo que le ocultó a Viktor y lo mal que lo hizo sentir todo ese tiempo—. En verdad eres tú —lo observó, aún sorprendido por tenerlo en frente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por Viktor.

—¿Él ya lo sabe?

—Sí, lo visité anoche.

El más alto sonrió confundido, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

—Seré sincero y directo. Aleksi, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero recuperar a Viktor, pero necesito saber algunas cosas: su rutina diaria, sus parejas, cuándo sale, cuándo regresa a casa y...

—Lo siento, Yuuri —hizo un ademán con la mano para detener sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante tanta información recibida—. ¿Por qué crees que te voy a ayudar en esto después de todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermano? —no fue grosero ni brusco, sólo dijo la verdad.

—Simple y sencillamente porque tú también le hiciste mucho daño. Se lo debes y me lo debes a mí también —sus palabras fueron certeras y suaves a pesar de su significado. Yuuri tenía ese don de decir las verdades con el suficiente tacto para que le doliera a la otra persona sin tener que ser muy rudo.

El japonés tenía razón. Aleksi lo sabía.

—Pero si lo hago, sería como traicionar a Viktor, no lo haría.

—Aleksi, estoy aquí para recuperarlo, porque quiero hacer las cosas bien y enmendar todos mis errores. Estuve un tiempo alejado de él, lo suficiente para saber que podría seguir mi vida de esa forma, pero no sería feliz, y sé que él siente lo mismo, aunque no quiera demostrarlo. Lo conozco muy bien. Vine por él y no me iré hasta conseguirlo.

El ruso tragó en seco, reconociendo esa determinación en sus ojos, era la misma que mostró en el hospital cuando Viktor estaba sedado, nada ni nadie lo convencía de irse. Esa convicción estaba presente en toda su expresión, pero multiplicada por cien.

—Créeme cuando te digo que he cambiado, he visto mis errores y prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para enmendarlos. Quiero que Viktor sea feliz.

—¿Y si él es feliz lejos de ti?

—Lo conseguirá, pero sé que a final de cuentas hubiera preferido una felicidad a mi lado.

Aleksi se asombró con esa respuesta tan segura.

—Lo sé porque así lo siento yo—se llevó una mano al pecho—. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Yuuri, entiende mi postura. Le hiciste mucho daño a mi hermano, y sé que él también te lo hizo a ti, pero es mi hermano, siempre lo voy a apoyar, y a sus decisiones también. Si él no quiere verte yo lo apoyaré.

—¿Aunque sea infeliz con esa decisión?

—Las buenas decisiones no siempre traen felicidad, pero son las correctas a fin de cuentas.

Esa frase fue como un balde de agua fría para el japonés.

Aleksi recibió su café y se preparó para irse de ahí.

—Yuuri —suspiró luego de ver lo mucho que le afectaron sus últimas palabras—. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado entre mi hermano y tú, sé que eres buena persona, pero ya no quiero verlo sufrir —puso una mano sobre el hombro del de gafas—. No te estoy diciendo que te des por vencido, sólo quiero abrirte los ojos a la realidad y que te des cuenta de que las cosas cambiaron. Tuviste muchas... —fue interrumpido.

—Oportunidades, lo sé. Las perdí y ahora estoy aquí, en busca de otra. Tú eres su hermano y por lo que tengo entendido vivieron un tiempo juntos cuando llegó aquí, así que dime ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?

El aludido meditó la pregunta unos momentos antes de responder sinceramente.

—Sólo sé que está muy dolido y dispuesto a conocer y salir con otras personas, mas no sé qué pasa exactamente por su mente, aunque él me diga una cosa, en su interior puede sentir otra, es muy bueno ocultando lo que siente, cuando quiere.

—No importa, insistiré una y otra vez hasta que me acepte de vuelta, voy a ser su dolor de cabeza, así como él fue el mío —sonrió de lado, decidido.

—Me tengo que ir —miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que si se tardaba más, llegaría tarde a su destino.

Yuuri asintió y notó con extrañeza que su excuñado lo miraba reflexivamente, como dudando en decirle algo o no.

—¡Gambare! —puso una mano sobre sus cabellos y los revolvió levemente. Logró que un enorme sonrojo se instalara en el rostro del japonés—. ¿Lo dije bien? ¿No? Bueno, ya me voy —hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

Yuuri se quedó ahí, parado y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo usual, y es que Aleksi era tan idéntico a su hermano mayor, mismos gestos, mismo rostro, mismas mañanas de morderse el labio al pensar y misma sonrisa. Había sido como tener a Viktor en frente, pero con cabello negro, ojos más oscuros y varios centímetros más alto. Sin mencionar que era un poco intimidante al ser tan serio, con su expresión severa casi permanente en su rostro. Tenía finta de ser ese tipo de abogados que siempre ganan y se salen con la suya.

 **> >><<<**

—En vista de que Aleksi no te dio ningún tipo de información, tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua.

—Pero Chris... ¿Era necesario rentar una van negra?

—Nos vemos demasiado sospechosos, tonto —farfulló Phichit, sentado en el asiento trasero, tomándose una _selfie_ para el recuerdo de esa gran aventura.

—Ya, cállense y pongan atención al objetivo.

Yuuri suspiró sonoramente. Comenzaba a sospechar que las buenas intenciones de sus amigos no iban a ayudarle mucho a pesar de que lo hacían de todo corazón.

Se tragó sus palabras cuando divisó, no muy lejos, a Viktor saliendo de su edificio con Makkachin a su lado, pero no iban solos, una linda mujer los acompañaba. Una mujer demasiado linda, bajita y delicada. Yuuri farfulló molesto, al parecer Viktor tenía cierto fetiche por las mujeres de ese tipo. Por un momento se sintió menos, él no era bajito, ni delicado, bueno, en algunas cosas sí, pero para nada era tan hermoso como esa linda mujer.

—Es la misma chica de la foto —aseguró Chris luego de observar a través de sus binoculares.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? —inquirió Phichit, de nuevo muy sorprendido y divertido con la situación.

—Eso no importa ahora, hay que seguirlos —se bajó de la camioneta y fue imitado por los otro dos. Phichit se veía divertido, a diferencia de Yuuri, quien estaba muy nervioso y muy celoso.

El trío seguía muy de cerca a Viktor, no pudieron usar la van que tanto había añorado Chris, porque los otros iban caminando. Los tres se detuvieron tras unos contenedores de basura al ver que la pareja con el perrito entraba a una cafetería con mesas al aire libre.

Yuuri bufó con frustración cuando los vio acomodarse en una de las mesas en donde llegaban los muy tenues y cálidos rayos del sol. Sabía que la misión iba a tomar su tiempo, pues los dos se veían muy animados platicando y lo peor del caso era que a Makkachin parecía caerle muy bien esa mujer.

—Makkachin... —murmuró el japonés.

—Él te extraña mucho —dijo de pronto el rubio—. Me lo dijo Viktor.

Eso sólo logró conmover más a Yuuri, quien con una mueca chistosa se sentó a un lado de esos contenedores, esperando a que salieran de esa cafetería.

Estuvieron esperando ahí casi una hora. Cuando salieron de la cafetería, caminaron a paso relajado por la acera. El día estaba fresco y parcialmente soleado, perfecto para una caminata por las aceras bonitas del centro de esa linda ciudad.

Todo iba bien, el trío de espías los seguía sigilosamente y con aparente tranquilidad hasta que vieron cómo ella tomaba el brazo de Vitya con mucha confianza. Yuuri se congeló, recordando amargos momentos, aquel día en el que vio a Irina del brazo de su amado, el día en que comenzaron sus tragedias. Pero en esta ocasión no se dejó amedrentar, permaneció firme, sin detenerse.

Siguieron avanzando tras la pareja, pero ninguno se esperó que los dos entraran a una tienda de lencería. ¡¿Por qué entraba a una tienda de lencería con esa mujer?! Ninguno de los tres lo podía entender. El acabose llegó cuando los dos salieron muy felizmente de ese lugar, sólo para entrar a una tienda con cosas para bodas.

—No... —el aire se escapó de los pulmones del japonés, quien se puso más pálido que el papel.

—Tranquilo, seguro van a comprar algún regalo para alguien o... —la frase no muy convincente de Chris fue interrumpida por el tailandés, quien le había quitado los binoculares para ponérselos, así alcanzó a ver algo tras las paredes de vidrio del establecimiento.

—¡Están comprando unos zapatos! ¡También un velo!

—Dios mío... —Katsuki tuvo que sostenerse de lo más cercano que tenía, ese era Chris. Le faltaba el aire al pobre.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri, seguro sólo la está acompañando a hacer compras.

—No, Chris ¡No! Esa chica sale en sus fotos de Instagram, él admitió estar saliendo con alguien, es obvio que se trata de ella y... y... —le faltaba el aire. Dejó de tartamudear cuando vio que los dos salían de la tienda junto con Makkachin—... y él se acostó con alguien más.

Una dosis de adrenalina se disparó en su sistema al ver cuando ella se atrevió a pasar su delgaducho brazo por la espalda ancha de Viktor. Su sangre hirvió en coraje y apretando los puños estuvo dispuesto a cometer una locura, la cual fue detectada por sus amigos.

—No, así no, Yuuri —Phichit predijo sus movimientos—. No puedes sólo ir y pararte frente a ellos

—Sí puede —aseguró Chris, divertido a pesar de la mirada furibunda que le dirigió el tailandés.

—Lo voy a hacer —casi rechinó sus dientes cuando los vio a lo lejos, avanzando por la acera, llevándose de maravilla, como la pareja del año.

—No, Yuuri.

—Phichit, me dijeron que era momento de que me dejara llevar por mis impulsos ¿No? Lo voy a hacer —corrió, lleno de determinación, no se detuvo hasta llegarles por la espalda. Makkachin fue el primero en detectar al japonés. El perrito se puso tan feliz que se le iba a echar encima, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Yuuri se le había adelantado a hacerlo con la chica. Bruscamente le había quitado el brazo de la espalda de Viktor, empujándola con suavidad hacia un lado.

—Aléjate de él.

Viktor no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¿Acaso ese era Yuuri? ¡¿En verdad era él?!

—¡Yuuri, no! —el suizo llegó corriendo, tratando de detener a su amigo japonés antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo. Al fin había atado cabos y se dio cuenta de que esa chica debía ser la prometida del hermano de Viktor.

Evgenia se puso muy nerviosa ante la intimidante presencia de ese desconocido, quien le hablaba en un muy buen inglés e ignoraba a sus amigos.

—¿Qué...? —inquirió ella, pero fue interrumpida.

—Viktor es mío ¡Sólo mío! No lo abraces, no lo toques, no lo mires —fijó sus ojos en el ruso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la mirada incrédula y asombrada que le dirigía—. ¿Te vas a casar con ella? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al preguntar aquello—. ¿Tan fácil olvidas esto? —alzó su mano derecha, mostrando el hermoso anillo dorado y liso, bien puesto en su dedo anular.

Viktor se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Los anillos... ¿Cómo...?

—Los ibas a tirar, yo no iba a permitir eso. Ahora dime ¿Te vas a casar con ella? ¿Por eso compraron lencería y esas cosas para boda? —no fue un reclamo, fueron preguntas llenas de sentimiento e impotencia.

Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se llevó una mano a la boca para callar las risas que querían salir. Evgenia los miraba a ambos sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—Viktor... ¿Qué dijo él? —inquirió en un lindo acento ruso, la pequeña Evgenia no hablaba inglés.

—Cree que tú y yo nos vamos a casar —le respondió en su idioma natal.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri se asombró.

Viktor adoptó una expresión un tanto seria luego de haber reído un poco. Miró fijamente a Yuuri y dijo con simpleza:

—Ella es Evgenia, la prometida de mi hermano.

Yuuri sintió como si se cayera de espaldas ante tal declaración.

Un momento...

Sí se había caído de espaldas, Makkachin no se había resistido más y se le había echado encima, llorando, moviendo la cola enérgicamente y llenándole el rostro de besitos.

 **> >><<<**

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, Chris, no lo sé —caminaba como león enjaulado, los tres estaban en el bar del hotel, ya era de noche y el japonés aún no podía tranquilizarse por el enorme ridículo que hizo en la mañana—. ¡Si tan sólo me hubieras advertido con tiempo que se trataba de la prometida de Aleksi! —se quejó.

—No lo sabía —rio—. Lo supuse luego de que te le echaras encima, Yuuri, nunca creí que podrías ser tan posesivo —lo miró pícaramente.

El aludido sólo resopló y rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó ahora Phichit.

—Mañana... —lo meditó unos momentos hasta que una buena idea atravesó su mente. Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios antes de exponer sus ideas.

 **> >><<<**

—¿Yuuri hizo qué? —dejó de prestar atención a los documentos que tenía en frente para dirigir su mirada a él.

—¡Sí! —apretó la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos—. ¡Pensó que Evgi y yo nos íbamos a casar! —lo dijo en un tono sorprendido, pero Aleksi notó que en ningún momento hubo algún atisbo de enojo en su expresión, al contrario, se veía ilusionado.

La recién mencionada soltó una risa que había estado conteniendo desde hace rato. Durante toda la cena Viktor había logrado no soltar palabra al respecto, pero no pudo soportar más y terminó escupiendo la sopa.

Ahora los tres se encontraban en la sala. Aleksi terminaba de revisar unos documentos de su trabajo, mientras que los otros dos bebían té, junto a él.

El de cabello negro observó detenidamente a su hermano.

—Y eso... ¿Cómo te hizo sentir?

Viktor entornó los ojos y le hizo una mueca fea.

—Suenas como un psicólogo —se estremeció—. No lo hagas.

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de los psicólogos, simplemente le trajo malos recuerdos de cuando lo atendieron psicólogos y psiquiatras luego de su "Intento fallido".

—Lo siento —rio un poco y se quitó sus lentes para lectura, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿Qué sentiste? O ¿cómo reaccionaste?

—Bueno... —miró profundamente el contenido de su taza, meditando en la respuesta que le daría y observando cómo una ramita flotaba en su infusión.

—No sé qué le dijo ese chico japonés, pero logró dejar a Vitya sin palabras —rio tímidamente—. Te veías muy sorprendido, y feliz también —agregó, mirando al susodicho.

Entonces el mayor repasó las palabras dichas por Yuuri. Le había dicho que era suyo, sólo de él.

Admitía que esa actitud dominante y posesiva le encantaba, incluso lo excitaba un poco, pero todo eso pasaba a segundo término al recordar lo vivido, logrando desanimarlo hasta puntos inimaginables. Sus sentimientos e ideas estaban por completo desorganizados. No podía sacarse a Yuuri de la cabeza y tampoco el hecho de que había ido hasta esa ciudad sólo para "reconquistarlo".

—Yo no... —estaba por decir que le daba igual lo que hiciera Yuuri, pero su hermanito se le adelantó.

—Me vas a decir una mentira. Mejor no lo hagas, pues tu rostro ya ha hablado por ti —sonrió ladinamente antes de volver a prestar atención a los documentos ante él—. Aún lo quieres —murmuró después de un rato.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero —soltó secamente, sabía que a su hermano no podía mentirle, tenía como un radar o algo así, era frustrante—. Pero no quiero entrar de nuevo en ese ciclo vicioso en el que me hace daño y luego yo a él. Ya no quiero sufrir más —dejó la taza sobre la mesita del centro y se sentó en el sofá como niño pequeño.

—¿Sabes? Vi a Yuuri está mañana en la cafetería a la que suelo ir.

El aludido no dijo nada, se quedó estático en su lugar, tratando de simular que no le importaba mucho lo que fuera a decir, aunque era obvio que se moría de ansias por saber, sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisita que no pudo contener lo delataron.

Su hermano, al saber que no le diría nada, prosiguió.

— Me pidió ayuda para acercarse a ti.

De nuevo Viktor no dijo nada, aunque por dentro no dejaba de gritar con emoción.

—Y estuve a punto de ceder, vi en sus ojos la desesperación que sentía. Lo vi tan ansioso como cuando fue a verte al hospital en San Petersburgo —suspiró—. No le negué mi ayuda, pero tampoco se la ofrecí, sólo pude decirle que no se diera por vencido.

—¡Aleksi! —exclamó con un enojo muy mal fingido.

—Y ahora que veo que te pones como colegiala enamorada... creo que lo llamaré para ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—¡Oye! —se puso de pie, un tanto molesto—. No lo harás —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, hablaba muy en serio y por un momento el menor se intimidó un poco.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada con él? ¿Muy seguro? Porque si gustas puedo hacer una orden de restricción que lo obligará a volver a Japón para no terminar arrestado aquí en Vladivostok —su tono fue frío y calculador.

Estaba haciendo uso de sus habilidades como abogado y fue entonces que el mayor se dio cuenta de que su hermano haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Viktor —apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó los dedos para apoyar ahí su mentón—. No te voy a juzgar. Si quieres volver con él, hazlo; si no quieres volver a verlo, dime y pondré una restricción; si deseas que lo ayude, pero que no le diga lo que sientes, lo haré. Dime lo que quieres y lo haré. ¿Lo secuestramos y te encierro con él hasta que tomen una decisión definitiva? Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

El aludido miró al menor con verdadero asombro, tragó en seco, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Aleksi no lo detuvo, sabía que lo pensaría por un buen rato.

 **> >><<<**

Miró la hora en su teléfono y siguió repiqueteando su pie contra el pavimento hasta el cansancio. Había estado observando a Viktor en la lejanía durante casi una semana luego de que Aleksi le diera un rayo de esperanza en una llamada que le hizo. No le había dicho nada más que: "Dalo todo, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo ya. Ve tras él. Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo."

Esa llamada le devolvió los ánimos y las esperanzas. Renovó sus energías y puso en marcha el plan que le había expuesto a sus amigos: Seguir a Viktor a todas partes, saber qué hace, a dónde va y qué le gusta. Quería conocerlo mejor y estudiar cada momento para saber cómo y cuándo aparecerse ante él.

Ahora mismo se encontraba a una cuadra del edificio donde estaba el pequeño departamento de Viktor, esperando por él. El ruso había comenzado una rutina de ejercicio muy estricta, Yuuri lo notó varios días atrás, cuando estuvo esperando por él, cerca de su departamento. Ese día lo vio a lo lejos, entrando a su edificio con ropa deportiva y con aspecto cansado.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que se levantaba verdaderamente temprano para salir a correr, ni siquiera se llevaba a Makkachin, pues desde las siete de la mañana salía y no volvía sino hasta las diez, luego de haber corrido un rato y de pasar unas horas en un gimnasio en el centro de la ciudad.

Desde que confirmó toda su ruta y las horas exactas a las que salía y volvía, decidió aparecerse frente a él. Hoy sería el primer día, claro que nunca esperó que fuera a actuar de la misma forma en que él lo hizo cuando Viktor lo esperaba bajo un árbol, en Japón. Lo había ignorado monumentalmente, Yuuri se sintió mierda y no precisamente por lo que hizo Viktor, sino por cómo lo había hecho sentir él en Hasetsu, vaya que dolía.

**_Yuuri._ **

No me di por vencido. Volví a aparecerme en su camino cada mañana, él seguía ignorándome, ya ni siquiera me miraba de reojo, simplemente se ajustaba los audífonos y seguía su recorrido. Fue hasta el tercer día en el que decidí seguirlo, nada lograría sólo esperando una reacción de su parte, tenía que dar un paso más.

Viktor notó que lo seguía y apresuró el paso, ajeno a que mi condición en verdad era muy buena, tanto, que pude aguantar todo el recorrido que hizo, sin detenerme ni casarme un poco. Ese día no pude decirle nada, pues llegó a su gimnasio y se encerró ahí hasta las diez de la mañana. Cuando salió se asombró mucho al verme sentado en una banca, fuera del lugar.

Sentí feo cuando arrugó su nariz en disgusto al verme ahí. Pero sólo me dedicó un par de segundos mirándome antes de acercarse a mí. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de su lugar, pero toda esperanza se fue al caño cuando noté que debía pasar a mi lado para poder tomar el taxi que seguramente había pedido antes de salir. Me dolió tanto ver que se subía a ese auto sin importarle que me fuera a quedar ahí, solo y completamente perdido, pues estaba tan distraído que caminé sin rumbo fijo, así terminé gastando dinero que no quería desperdiciar en un taxi que me llevara de vuelta a mi hotel.

Luego de eso, decidí que debía hacer más al día siguiente.

No me iba a rendir. De ninguna manera, estaba decidido a lograrlo.

**_Viktor._ **

No podía creer que no se cansara de seguirme ¡Eso ya era acoso! Me sorprendió ver que resistió toda una semana siguiéndome de un lado a otro. Tal vez él no sabía que ya me había dado cuenta, o quizás sí y era por eso que ahora n le importaba que lo notara, pues todos los días me estuvo esperando en el mismo lugar cada vez que salía a correr, incluso esperó afuera del gimnasio.

Ya no quería que lo hiciera, no quería, porque yo era débil y sabía que caería ante él. Y no lo quería así.

Hoy me alisté para salir nuevamente a correr, esperando que con el desplante de ayer él no volviera a presentarse. Eso me hizo recordar los días en que yo hacía lo mismo por tratar de reconquistarlo, vaya, que idiota me veía.

Salí de mi departamento y sonreí aliviado al no verlo donde mismo que siempre. Me puse los audífonos y comencé a correr, iniciando mi rutina y disfrutando del hermoso clima frío de la ciudad, trece grados eran más que perfectos para salir a correr, sin mencionar que ayer en la noche casi pareció diluvio por todo lo que llovió, eso sólo hacía sentir al ambiente más frío de lo que era. En verdad amaba el frío, me hacía sentir vivo.

El piso estaba mojado en todas partes, había lodo, charcos y tuve que despedirme de mi par favorito de tenis, pero poco me importó cuando un salvaje pensamiento atravesó mi mente.

¿Por qué Yuuri no estaba ahí? Es decir, me alegraba la idea de que al fin se hubiera dado por vencido, ya se había hecho algo molesto, pues... ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a olvidarlo si todos los días se me aparecía en frente? Pero ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si se enfermó? Quizás se sintió mal ¿Y si regresó a Japón? ¿Se habrá rendido al fin?

Sin saber por qué, todos esos pensamientos me entristecieron un poco, hasta que doblé en una esquina, cerca del parque que más me gustaba de la ciudad. Ahí, justo debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol estaba Yuuri recargado. No pude evitar que una media sonrisa se instalara en mis labios, tuve que borrarla antes de que me viera. Pasé a su lado para adentrarme en el parque, lo miré de reojo y sentí mi cuerpo entero arder al verlo tan apuesto con su ropa deportiva. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y mis manos sudar al percatarme de que volvió a seguirme.

Entonces me enojé conmigo mismo por reaccionar así. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido aún seguía sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba por él, también podía sentir a mi estómago digiriéndose a sí mismo por estar conteniendo mis ganas de ir y plantarle un beso en los labios.

No, no podía permitirme hacer eso. ¡Ya había sufrido bastante!

¡Maldición, Yuuri, deja de confundirme!

Aumenté la velocidad, olvidando casi por completo que para esas alturas él tendría mejor condición que yo. No le di importancia y me adentré por completo en el parque que casi parecía bosque. Mis pies pesados hacían que el lodo salpicara hacia todas partes con cada paso. Me sorprendí un poco cuando, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo por perderlo, él seguía constante, corriendo justo detrás de mí, pisándome los talones. Ni siquiera el frío lo amedrentaba.

La emoción que sentí al verlo, pronto se convirtió en enojo, pude sentirlo en mis puños cerrados. Todo empeoró cuando en mi iPod se reprodujo "Stammi Vicino".

—¡Ahh! ¡Demonios! —me arranqué los auriculares y aumenté la velocidad, tomando un camino desconocido, sólo con la intención de que me perdiera de vista, pero nunca creí que sería yo el perdido en medio de tantos árboles. Las copas de éstos eran tan espesas y tupidas que muy apenas dejaban pasar la poca luz que brindaba ese día nublado.

Decidí detenerme y enfrentarlo, ya me estaba cansando y podía sentir cómo me dolía un costado, no había controlado bien mi respiración y ahora me dolía, pero antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, pisé un inmenso charco de lodo, no, no era un charco ¡Era una laguna de lodo! Inevitablemente terminé resbalando hasta sumergirme en toda esa porquería.

Caí de sentón y derrapé un par de metros, llenándome toda la ropa de lodo, logrando salvar muy a penas mi pequeño reproductor de música.

Espeté un par de majaderías en mi propio idioma antes de escuchar el "splash, splash" de los pasos de Yuuri detrás mío. Noté que sus tenis también se habían echado a perder, pero parecía no importarle. Alcé la mirada sólo para toparme con su mano extendida hacia mí. Miré su rostro, había una linda sonrisa en él y de nuevo sentí como si miles de mariposas se asesinaran unas a las otras en mi estómago.

Ese hombre me iba a terminar causando algo severo.

Y de nuevo sentí enojo, mucho enojo.

—Viktor ¿Te encuentras bien?

Escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios causó un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

Demonios.

Rechacé su ayuda y noté el dolor en su mirada. Ahora él estaba experimentando en carne propia lo que me hizo sentir el año pasado.

**_Narradora._ **

Yuuri no desistió, dejó su mano extendida hacia él, esperando a que la tomara, pero éste sólo giro su rostro. El japonés estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, pero fue en ese preciso instante en el que el otro pareció recapacitar y extendió su mano para corresponder el gesto. El rostro de Yuuri se iluminó en emoción, al menos hasta que vio ese brillo peligroso en los ojos de Viktor, quien apretó con fuerza su mano y lo jaló hasta que el de gafas terminó hundido hasta los calzones en el lodo.

—¡Oye! ¡No tienes por qué ser así! —exclamó al verse tumbado a su lado, iba a reír, pero una plasta de lodo se estampó contra su rostro. Había dolido un poco. Se limpió el fango sólo para recibir una nueva porción—. ¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Estás loco? —sus gafas quedaron llenas de lodo, también su rostro, su cuello, todo de él.

—Idiota —le lanzó más lodo, pero en menor proporción—. Estúpido —le lanzó otro montón—. Imbécil.

—¡Basta! —se cubría lo que podía para que no le cayera más en la cara—. ¡Viktor, eso duele!

—¿¡Y crees que tú no me dueles?! ¡Me dueles! Déjame en paz, ya te soporté mucho. ¡Déjame sólo!

Viktor estaba enojado por ser acosado y Yuuri por ser ignorado. Se estaban embarcando a una pelea larga y cansada.

—No —usó su brazo como escudo para evitar que lo golpeara otra plasta de fango. Gruñó ante la actitud del ruso y no se contuvo—. ¡No seas así! —tomó barro y se lo lanzó directo al pecho. Viktor parpadeó confundido, no esperó que respondiera, pero lo hizo.

Muy pronto los dos se hallaron en una pelea de lodo muy cómica. Viktor en verdad estaba furioso, se podía notar por cómo apretaba la mandíbula y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se ponían rojas del coraje, se notaba también por la fuerza que usaba para lanzarle plastas y más plastas. Lo hacía con la intención de que le doliera.

Luego de un rato, el enojo se apoderó de ambos por igual y terminaron uno encima del otro, rodando en el fango como un par de cerdos.

—¡Te comportas como un niño! —exclamó con enojo, sus gafas habían quedado perdidas en el charco inmenso.

—¡No soy yo quien huyó al otro lado del mundo! —se revolcó lo suficiente para quedar sobre Yuuri, sentado sobre sus caderas, hundiéndolo más en el lodo y agarrándolo del cuello de su chamarra.

—¡Lo hice porque me ocultaste el hecho de que tenías esposa y que salías con ella mientras yo te esperaba!

—¡Tú me ocultaste que te acostaste con una mujer y la embarazaste!

—¡Lo oculté porque temía que reaccionaras mal! ¡Temía que reaccionaras justo como lo hiciste! —lo empujó, quedando ahora él arriba. Parecía una pelea por el poder.

—¡Lo hice porque eres un idiota! ¡Porque yo fui un idiota al arrastrarme por ti! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de quedarte en San Petersburgo a esperar a que despertara de la sedación! ¡Huiste de nuevo! —trataba de quitarse las manos de Yuuri del cuello de su chamarra, pero no podía.

Los dos se gritaban mientras se revolcaban cual cerdos en pleno día de verano. El cuerpo entero de Yuuri tembló y gritó más fuerte:

—¡Fui a Canadá a ver la muerte de mi hija y a su madre! ¡No hui, Viktor, no hui! —le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejó salir—. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No te abandoné! ¡Estaba arrepentido por tomar tan mal el asunto de tu ex esposa! Por eso fui a verte, a cuidarte, yo había ido para quedarme a tu lado por siempre, pero ocurrió eso... no pude evitar ir. Y luego todos me trataron de una manera tan horrible, a pesar de ello quise quedarme, no me importaba que tu familia no me aceptara, Viktor, estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Pero tuviste sexo con una mujer sin siquiera amarla, ¡La embarazaste! Lo hiciste después de decirme que jamás querrías tener hijos, ni siquiera conmigo ¡¡¿Sabes cuánto me dolió eso?!! ¿Tienes al menos una remota idea? —estalló, estaba casi tan enojado como hace tiempo, en la gran final.

Una vez más, los papeles se invirtieron y el ruso quedó a horcajadas sobre el otro, sólo que en esa ocasión lo refundió más en el suelo, tomando lodo a puños llenos para estamparlo contra cada parte del cuerpo de Yuuri que tuviera al alcance. Estaba liberando todo su odio, su rencor y sus resentimientos hacia él, al fin lo estaba sacando todo.

—Te atreves a recriminarme eso una vez más... —masculló entre dientes y en voz alta, usando sus brazos como escudo ante la máquina lanza-lodo en la que se había convertido el otro—... cuando el otro día tuviste sexo con una mujer que ni siquiera es tu novia. ¿Es en serio, Viktor? —el aludido detuvo sus lanzamientos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del japonés, apretándolos y tomándose un respiro ante tanto esfuerzo, la respiración de ambos era errática debido a la adrenalina del momento.

Yuuri vio cómo el otro bajaba la cabeza, aún agitado, escondiendo su mirar de los ojos castaños. De pronto el agarre en sus hombros se hizo mucho más fuerte, al mismo tiempo en el que los dientes del mayor rechinaban sonoramente.

—Creo que no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, no cuando... —continuó Yuuri al ver que no decía nada, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡¡No tuve sexo con ella!! Con ella y con nadie. No pude hacerlo, porque mis propias palabras retumbaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Desde la última vez en la que tú y yo hicimos el amor... —gruñó, avergonzado y muy enojado por ello—...no he tenido relaciones con nadie. Antes lo hacía porque quería guardarme para ti. Tenía la estúpida idea de que tú harías lo mismo. Y si ahora no he tenido sexo es porque no puedo ¡No puedo acostarme con nadie y eso es demasiado irritante! ¡Ya casi se cumplen dos años de que no tengo sexo! ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso para un hombre? ¿No? ¡Es horrible! Y lo peor es que hace un año me ofendiste de una manera tan infame, tú... —dudó en decirlo—...tú te fuiste luego de que yo te hiciera un oral, fue tan humillante —apretó sus puños en torno al japonés, quien se había quedado sin palabras ante el largo monólogo del otro.

Yuuri sintió como si estrujaran su corazón dentro de un puño sin piedad, peor fue el sentimiento cuando sintió una lágrima de Viktor impactándose contra su rostro.

—Los dos hemos sido verdaderamente estúpidos —murmuró Yuuri con voz queda. Su cuerpo entero estaba inmóvil sobre el fango, sus brazos a los costados, dejándole hacer a Viktor lo que le viniera en gana con él, no se reusaría, ni siquiera porque el lodo estuviera condenadamente helado.

Entonces comenzó a sentir más gotas impactándose contra su rostro, pero éstas ya no eran lágrimas de Viktor, sino gotas de lluvia.

Yuuri alzó ambos brazos hasta posicionar sus manos una en cada mejilla del otro, despejando su rostro del cabello que lo cubría, sólo para descubrir su expresión llena de dolor y emociones lastimeras.

—¿Cómo puedo sanar tu corazón? —preguntó el japonés con una voz grave, serena, igual que su rostro.

Los ojos de Viktor se aguaron por completo. Sentía el gran impulso de echarse a los brazos de Yuuri y llorar como bebé.

—Deja de intentar —se incorporó, no permitiendo que él viera más sus lágrimas. Le dio la espalda y ahí trató de limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su chamarra, logrando así mancharse aún más—. Sólo deja de intentar salvar algo que ya está muerto.

—No está muerto.

El ruso dio un brinco al escuchar su voz tan cerca. No lo había escuchado incorporarse.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan seguro!? —se exasperó, encarándolo con ira.

—Por esto —llevó de nuevo sus manos al rostro de Viktor, limpiando sus lágrimas rebeldes—. Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa —sonrió de lado—. No eres como yo —se atrevió a acortar la distancia entre ambos para rodearlo en un cálido abrazo que bien hacía falta, la temperatura estaba descendiendo cada vez más y la lluvia se sentía más copiosa a pesar de estar bajo un montón de árboles frondosos.

Viktor no dijo nada. No correspondió al abrazo, por el contrario, lo apartó de sí, esperando que con ese gesto se ofendiera y se fuera de una vez por todas, pero no lo iba a lograr, lo notó al ver su expresión firme.

—¿No lo entiendes aún, Nikiforov? No hay nada que puedas hacer para lograr espantarme, no me iré lejos. No cometeré el mismo error, no más.

—Entonces yo me iré — aparentó una frialdad inquebrantable a pesar de que por dentro se derretía por esas palabras dichas con tanta determinación. Se dio media vuelta, pero en el primer paso que dio sintió que algo crujió bajo su pie derecho. Lo levantó sólo para ver cómo se asomaban las gafas de Yuuri, rotas en varios pedazos—. Mierda —giró su cabeza y se topó con la expresión horrorizada del otro.

—Mis gafas... —palideció.

—Lo siento —se inclinó para recogerlas, buscando inútilmente la manera de repararlas—. _Maldición, maldición, maldición_ —repitió en su mente al ver que hasta los cristales se habían quebrado.

—Está bien —suspiró con una expresión desilusionada, recibiendo en sus manos los pedazos de sus lentes—. Creo traer un repuesto entre mis cosas, creo...

Se formó un pesado silencio entre los dos. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotitas de agua chocando contra las plantas y el suelo.

—Demonios —masculló en voz baja, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad—. ¿Puedes ver algo sin ellas?

—Sí, sólo veo un poco borroso, pero estaré bien.

—Mentiroso —murmuró al verlo entornar los ojos.

—Sí veo, sólo tengo que... —entornó más los ojos.

—Eres un peligro para la ciudad en ese estado —suspiró—. Iremos a mi departamento, ya que está más cerca, y llamaré a Chris para que vaya por ti, mientras tanto podrás asearte un poco, estás hecho mierda.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —lo dijo entre risillas, pero Viktor no se rio, ni siquiera sonrió, sólo se dio media vuelta y Yuuri siguió en su papel de "acosador", caminando tras él.

Llegaron al departamento y Viktor le mostró a Yuuri dónde estaba el baño para que pudiera ducharse, le dio una toalla y le prestó algo de ropa. Mientras el japonés estaba en la ducha, Viktor aprovechó para llamar a su mejor amigo y pedirle que fuera cuanto antes a su departamento para que se llevara a Yuuri, no le dio muchas explicaciones, simplemente le contó sobre el accidente que tuvo con las gafas y el hecho de que no quería tenerlo ahí por más tiempo. Chris casi juró que llegaría lo antes posible, pero apenas colgó la llamada, invitó a Phichit a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se tomó su tiempo en la ducha. Tardó muchísimo en quitarse todo el lodo del cuerpo. ¡Tenía fango hasta en medio de las nalgas! Y en el cabello ni se diga, tardó una eternidad en quitarlo todo. Era irritante sentirse tan sucio, pero la molestia se le pasó cuando utilizó el shampoo y el jabón de su amado, descubriendo con sorpresa que uno de los aromas que tanto amaba en él, era nada más y nada menos que el de su cabello.

Cuando salió de la ducha secó muy bien su cuerpo y miró la ropa que el ruso le había dado. La tomó con cariño y miró cada prenda: un pants gris deportivo de algodón y una playera de manga larga color negro y de cuello alto. Cuando extendió bien las prendas cayó al piso una más pequeña y del mismo color que la playera. También le había prestado ropa interior y era idéntica a la que le había visto el otro día. Se la puso sin evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y notó con satisfacción que no se le veía tan mal, pero jamás se le vería tan bien como a él. Definitivamente ese no era su estilo de ropa interior.

Terminó de vestirse y se miró al espejo, la ropa de él le quedaba considerablemente grande. Era verdad que Viktor había adelgazado bastante y que hasta hace poco había logrado recuperar casi por completo su cuerpo de hace varios años, pero a pesar de haber estado delgado, seguía siendo mucho más corpulento que Yuuri, simplemente su espalda era mucho más ancha que la de él.

No dejaba de verse al espejo, le gustaba mucho la ropa de él, por eso siempre se ponía su chamarra de las competencias para dormir y así como esa chamarra conservó el aroma de Viktor por un buen tiempo, esa ropa en su cuerpo estaba totalmente impregnada con su olor. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener sus gritos internos y éstos se volvieron levemente externos.

Salió del baño y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies cuando vio al ruso recargado en la pared frente a la puerta del baño, en el pasillo, esperando con toalla y ropa en mano para meterse a bañar. Yuuri casi podía jurar que había visto una sonrisilla divertida en su expresión unos segundos antes de que abriera la puerta por completo, pero si es que hubo sonrisa, ésta se esfumó de inmediato.

— _¡Por dios! ¿Me habrá escuchado?_ —pensó Yuuri, muy avergonzado.

Viktor no dijo nada, lo miró de arriba abajo y se metió de inmediato al baño. A diferencia del japonés, el otro no tardó mucho en salir, limpio y oliendo rico.

Mientras Nikiforov se bañaba, Yuuri se sentó en la sala junto con Makkachin, quien no se le separaba por nada del mundo, se había acostado sobre su regazo a pesar de su gran tamaño y no se movía de ahí. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Katsuki no podía dejar de pensar en las mil y una oportunidades que tenía ante sus ojos en ese momento. Estaba dentro del departamento de Viktor, con su ropa, con Makkachin encima impidiéndole irse y con una imaginación que estaba dejando volar. Desafortunadamente la inseguridad lo cohibía un poco, después de todo, formaba una pequeña parte de su naturaleza.

Y así fue como de pronto tuvo una idea muy buena. Sacó su móvil, el cual afortunadamente era a prueba de agua y sólo bastó con enjuagarlo un poco para quitarle el barro, y le mandó un mensaje a Chris:

_"Ni se te ocurra pararte por el departamento de Viktor, invéntale cualquier excusa y vienes por mí hasta más tarde, yo te digo cuando"_

Ya le tenía la suficiente confianza a su amigo como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, además, sabía que no estaba solo, Phichit lo acompañaba y ambos se llevaban de maravilla, hacían un dúo muy divertido.

El suizo le respondió al instante.

_"Eres lento, Katsuki. Ya le dije que iría por ti, pero no le dije cuándo._

_Pd: ya llévatelo a la cama, que a ambos les hace falta una buena revolcada"_

Inevitablemente se sonrojó hasta las orejas, tragó en seco y por su mente pasó la no tan descabellada idea de hacer lo que su amigo le sugirió. Se puso nervioso y para disipar un poco esas ansias, tomó su anillo de oro y comenzó a limpiarlo nuevamente, ahora con el borde de su playera, no quería ver restos de barro en él, tampoco en el anillo que llevaba en el cuello, colgado en la misma cadena. Se perdió un tiempo en pensamientos tontos, hasta que éstos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ruso apareció en la sala, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y el cabello aun escurriendo un poco. Su mirada azulada se había posado sobre los anillos, y casi pudo jurar que vio cómo ese par de zafiros brillaban con ilusión.

Yuuri iba a decir algo, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—Iré a preparar un poco de café —y sin decir más, se fue. No quería hacer mucho contacto visual con él, o terminaría dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le emocionaba verlo con su ropa puesta, se veía adorable.

Los dos, limpios y secos, se sentaron en la sala a tomar una rica taza de café. Ninguno decía nada, Yuuri ya se había aprendido de memoria cada cosa presente en ese pequeño departamento y no podía evitar preguntarse si se parecería en algo a su departamento en San Petersburgo. El silencio extrañamente no era incómodo. Los dos bebían de sus tazas y veían el tiempo pasar, cada uno sentado en un sillón distinto y Makkachin pegado al regazo del humano al que había extrañado tanto.

—¿Tú lo preparaste? —preguntó, incrédulo—. En verdad está muy bueno, pensé que no te salía ni el café.

El aludido no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre dientes muy mal contenida a pesar de que ese comentario podría fácilmente ofender a cualquiera que lo recibiese.

—Sí, yo lo hice.

Quiso omitir el hecho de que sólo tuvo que leer la etiqueta del café para saber cuánta agua ponerle a la cafetera y cuánto café.

—Está rico.

—Gracias.

De nuevo cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Sus miradas se pasaban por todo el lugar, evitando toparse la una con la otra. Ninguno se animaba a decir algo más, temían romper ese momento en el que ambos estaban congelados en el espacio, no había discusiones ni reclamos, sólo ellos dos suspendidos en el tiempo y en el café. Además, todo lo que había que decir lo soltaron momentos antes en el lodo, ahora sí, finalmente se habían quitado esa carga de encima.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Yuuri?

Por la mente del aludido pasó la idea de responder: "Porque me bañaste en lodo y ahora eres responsable de que no pueda ver ni siquiera la hora que marca el reloj en la pared de enfrente". Pero no quiso arruinar el momento con una mala broma.

—Ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho un par de veces. Vine por ti.

—¿Y qué vas a conseguir con eso? —resopló, más cansado que enojado.

—Todo, lo tendría todo en la vida. No quiero nada más.

Viktor se tensó considerablemente, y al no decir nada al respecto, Yuuri continuó.

—Sé que hemos pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero las personas cambian. Viktor, yo he cambiado. Estoy arrepentido de algunas malas decisiones que he tomado, de esas que me alejaron por completo de ti. No sé cómo pedirte perdón ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —su expresión era todo un poema—. Si te oculté la verdad por tanto tiempo fue porque tenía miedo, no estaba preparado para presentarte mi pasado y mis errores. Créeme que en este momento haría lo que fuera para que lo nuestro funcionase. No puedo borrar las decisiones que tomé, no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero puedo pedirte perdón por ello y volver a intentarlo. La cuestión es: ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

El ruso se quedó sin palabras, Yuuri había expresado en ese corto monólogo todo lo que alguna vez él sintió y muchas cosas que aún sentía. No podía más que sorprenderse por esas coincidencias del destino.

No...

Las coincidencias no existían, sólo lo inevitable.

Los ojos azules, como el mar, terminaron ahogándose en agua salina.

Quería intentarlo, ponerse de pie, abrazarlo y decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero una fuerza mayor lo retuvo en su lugar. Era el miedo lo que lo mantenía fijo a su asiento, pues no soportaría otra desilusión. Tanto había sido su dolor, que prefería no volver a experimentar amor con tal de no sufrir algo igual o peor.

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, dejar su taza sobre la mesita del centro y ponerse de pie ante la ansiosa mirada achocolatada.

—Iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansado —estaba exhausto física y mentalmente. Habían sido muchísimas emociones enfrentadas en tan poco tiempo. No importaba que fueran a penas las nueve de la mañana, sentía como si fuera media noche y no hubiera dormido en días. Ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que recién se tomó media taza de café.

—Viktor... —susurró, triste al verlo partir sin que le diera una respuesta clara.

—Una oportunidad, Katsuki, sólo una —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, a punto de entrar a su habitación, se quedó ahí parado unos segundos, dándole la espalda. Ni siquiera previó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca, simplemente salieron.

Se metió a su cuarto y no salió de nuevo.

Yuuri se quedó en la sala, con ojos y boca totalmente abiertos. Su corazón latía con desenfreno y sin poder evitarlo brincó de su asiento y comenzó a hacer un extraño baile en silencio, brincando y moviéndose chistosamente. Makkachin lo miraba sin entender, pero agitando su colita por verlo tan feliz.

Terminó su extraña danza y se inclinó sobre el perrito, tomando su cabeza y juntándola contra la suya, frente con frente.

—Voy a enamorar a tu padre, lo voy a conseguir —exclamó en voz bajita, dejando ver toda la emoción y felicidad que lo desbordaba en esos momentos.

Antes de irse del departamento, caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y le dijo en voz alta y clara:

—No te vas a arrepentir, Viktor Nikiforov, juro que te sorprenderé.

El ruso sonrió con un poco de tristeza, dentro de su cuarto y bajo un montón de mantas. Yuuri abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación para que Makkachin pudiera entrar, éste de inmediato brincó a la cama de su amo, colándose bajo las mantas y mirando desde su lugar a Yuuri, esperando a que éste se les uniera, pero no fue así.

El can no entendía por qué su amo estaba tan triste si al fin su humano estaba con él.

 **> >><<<**

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Viktor hablaba por teléfono con su hermano sobre el tema de Yuuri. Aleksi lo escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que se encontraba en la oficina, pero el mayor colgó la llamada cuando tocaron a su puerta y al ir a abrir se topó con una linda tarjeta escrita a puño y letra, ésta decía:

_"Tú y yo, 8:00 p.m. espérame en el vestíbulo del edificio, estaré puntual por ti. Vístete formal._

_Pd: te quiero._

_-_ 勇利 _"_

Y junto a la tarjeta, estaba un galón de nieve de chocolate sólo para él.

Viktor pudo apreciar claramente cómo su corazón golpeaba su caja torácica con violencia. Era la primera vez que intentaban cortejarlo de esta forma, y se sentía tan bien, se sentía verdaderamente amado, y lo mejor de todo era que se trataba de Yuuri, si fuera de parte de alguien más no sería lo mismo, absolutamente.

No pudo evitar la tentación y aceptó ir a esa cita. Con eso se confirmó la teoría de Chris, en la cual decía que: "La curiosidad mató al calvo" ya que Viktor era tan curioso a veces, que era capaz de cometer estupideces sólo para satisfacer esa necesidad de saber.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, pero Nikiforov ya estaba listo, así que bajó al vestíbulo, saludó al portero que estaba detrás de su escritorio y enseguida alzó la mirada para toparse con el dueño de sus sueños más eróticos, parado junto a la puerta, mirando su reloj en la muñeca derecha y sosteniendo un ramo inmenso de rosas rojas en su brazo izquierdo.

Yuuri no se había percatado de la presencia del ruso, pues estaba ocupado viendo cómo la leve brisa mojaba el pavimento en la calle, estaba preocupado porque no había traído paraguas, afortunadamente el taxi que pidió no tardaría mucho en llegar y así su amado no se mojaría ni un cabello.

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Viktor, quien lo observó de arriba abajo, viendo lo formal que vestía, de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, combinando con las rosas. Lo que mejoraba exponencialmente su imagen, era el cabello peinado casi en su totalidad hacia atrás, sin sus anteojos. Entonces el otro pareció sentir la curiosa mirada que lo recorría, pues se giró hasta toparse con los zafiros de Viktor. Fue en ese momento cuando su expresión se volvió muy coqueta y segura. Eso sólo hizo que las rodillas de Nikiforov temblaran como gelatina.

El japonés se veía tan feliz y seguro de sí mismo que, no sólo el corazón del ruso se emocionó, sino también su estómago, donde empezó a sentir mariposas revoloteadoras cuando el atractivo hombre frente a él le extendió el ramo con una media sonrisa tan sexy que lo desarmó por completo, incluso tuvo que cerrar la boca al percatarse de que la tenía levemente abierta.

Entonces, las mariposas en su estómago sufrieron metamorfosis y se convirtieron en urracas peleándose entre ellas.

Tomó el ramo, dubitativo y muy nervioso, nunca nadie le había regalado un ramo de flores, al menos no en modo romántico. Era la primera vez, y recibirlas de parte de Yuuri era hermoso. Las flores eran preciosas, las miró de cerca y descubrió con mucho gusto el agradable aroma que despendían, olían naturalmente a rosas, pero un ligero olor a la colonia de Yuuri se combinaba con ellas, era una mezcla por demás exquisita.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente, sin poder evitarlo. Ante los ojos del japonés era el ser más precioso del universo.

Aún sonrojado, dijo que iría a su departamento para dejar el ramo en agua, su voz había salido suave y controlada. Claro, no fue así cuando entró a su casa y vio a Makkachin, quien sufrió de un abrazo asfixiante por parte de su amo, éste soltó todos los gritos emocionados que se había guardado.

Mientras estuvo liberando su emoción con su mascota, Yuuri se quedó en el vestíbulo, emocionado y muy nervioso. Estaba feliz de que hasta ese momento todo iba bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso todavía. Estaba tan ansioso que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. El portero lo miró divertido y lo tranquilizó un poco.

Logró recuperar la compostura para cuando Viktor regresó, ahí se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo debidamente, notando que derrochaba atractivo masculino por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el ruso al sentirse tan observado—. ¿No voy vestido apropiadamente? —preguntó con algo de nerviosismo, a pesar de que se veía irresistiblemente atractivo con su traje oscuro, muy parecido al de Yuuri, sólo que con una camisa azul marino acompañada de una corbata del mismo color del traje. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más peinado que de costumbre, y sus ojos... sus ojos azules y centellantes eran casi lo más hermoso en él, casi, porque no había sonrisa en su rostro, estaba serio y hasta un poco nostálgico, lo notaba en su mirada.

—Estás perfectamente bien —sonrió como bobo—. ¿Nos vamos? —le extendió su brazo para que se enganchara de él, en un gesto demasiado galante que hizo enrojecer levemente al ruso, pero éste no aceptó el ofrecimiento, en cambio, dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta para ser ahora él el galán caballeroso. Yuuri se lo agradeció y así ambos salieron a vivir esa pequeña aventura que se les avecinaba.

De camino al restaurant, Yuuri se atrevió a rozar su mano con la de Viktor, sobre el asiento de piel del taxi. Cuando obtuvo su atención, le dijo:

—Te ves bien, demasiado bien —admitió con un tierno sonrojo adornando toda su faz. El otro agradeció el comentario y sonrió, conteniendo sus ganas de reír un poco ante lo poco romántico que era Yuuri. Él en su lugar podría decirle tantas cosas... le diría que no había ser más precioso en el mundo, que no hay ningún hombre en la Tierra que se viera más atractivo, sexy y delicioso que él.

Uhmm, ya tenía hambre.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant en el que Chris había hecho reservaciones esa mañana, Viktor se asombró, pues llevaba tiempo queriendo ir ahí. Se veía muy elegante y fino, demasiado costoso. Entonces se preocupó por el bolsillo de su ex novio. No lo demostró, pues a pesar de todo trataba de ser frío hasta el último momento, aunque no le estaba saliendo bien del todo.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando en la entrada les dijeron que no había ninguna reservación hecha ni a nombre de Katsuki, tampoco Nikiforov y mucho menos Giacometti. Los mandaron a esperar lugar en una banca. Muy molesto, Yuuri llamó a su amigo, quien juró haberla hecho.

El problema no se pudo resolver de todas formas, así que les tocó esperar. Esos treinta minutos viendo cómo la gente entraba al restaurante con sus reservaciones fue muy incómodo, en especial para Yuuri, quien veía de reojo a Viktor, temiendo su reacción, pues este se había cruzado de brazos y justo en ese momento tenía su expresión de _"I'm starving, feed me"_ y vaya que conocía muy bien esa mueca, sólo le faltaba comenzar a tamborilear sus dedos contra cualquier superficie, eso era señal de que su intestino grueso se estaba alimentando ya de su intestino delgado, o al menos eso decía él para justificar su mal humor cuando no comía a sus horas acostumbradas.

—No deben tardar en pasarnos, ¡Mira, ya se desocupó una mesa! —apuntó al interior del establecimiento, pero lo único que el ruso vio fue a la mesa más cercana, cenando algo que se veía exquisito. Entonces el sonido de unas tripas gruñendo resonó con fuerza.

Yuuri lo miró, preocupado y nervioso. Peor se puso el japonés al ver que Viktor comenzaba a tamborilear sus dedos contra sus brazos cruzados.

Las cosas se iban a poner feas si no hacía algo, pronto.

—Ven, sígueme —tomó a su amado de la mano y se lo llevó lejos de ese restaurant. El pobre estaba muy nervioso, caminando por la acera con prisa y buscando algún establecimiento decente para cenar. Tristemente todos los lugares buenos estaban atiborrados de gente, no necesitaba reservación para entrar. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que Viktor sólo podía prestar atención a la unión de sus manos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sintió la mano de Yuuri entre la suya: suave, dedos largos y delgados. Tenía manos muy hermosas, y lo que más lo emocionó fue sentir el anillo en su dedo anular, no se lo había quitado. Eso era lo único en lo que el ruso pensaba mientras el otro se partía la cabeza pensando en dónde llevarlo para que no se muriera de hambre.

Luego de que ambos caminaran casi diez cuadras, bajo el leve sereno que caía del cielo, Viktor se detuvo abruptamente.

—Yuuri, es viernes por la noche. No vamos a encontrar nada despejado en la ciudad —suspiró—. Es mejor que terminemos con la cita y nos vayamos a casa.

—N-no, todavía podemos caminar un par de cuadras más y...

—Estoy cansado.

Yuuri frunció sus cejas y sus labios, casi como haciendo un puchero. Entonces miró por sobre el hombro de su amado y vio un restaurante de comida China, muy parecido al que habían ido hace años, en Pekín.

—¡Ven! —lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y corrió hacia allá. El rostro del ruso se iluminó al ver el establecimiento. Amaba esa comida. El alma volvió al cuerpo de Yuuri cundo vio al otro sonreír como antes.

Afortunadamente el lugar no estaba muy lleno, entraron en pocos minutos y fueron atendidos al instante. Katsuki fue ágil y recordó todo lo que había ordenado Viktor en Pekín. Así que pidió lo mismo: Cangrejo, camarón ebrio, y un montón de cosas más, lo que fuera para que Viktor disfrutara de un buen estofado.

—Amazing! —exclamó el ruso, sus ojos brillaron al ver tanta comida.

—Me alegra que te guste —suspiró aliviado. Había estado muy tenso, pero al fin sentía un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó mientras devoraba un camarón.

—Sí —sonrió chistosamente. Él odiaba ese tipo de comida. Nunca le había gustado, pero sería capaz de comer esas cosas raras sólo por él.

Momentos después llegó el camarero y ofreció una serie de bebidas.

—Pide lo que quieras —sonrió el japonés. Viktor miró el menú y sonriente pidió una bebida muy extraña y de sabores exóticos.

—Pensé que pedirías algo más... fuerte —rio, más por nervios que por otra cosa.

—Ya no bebo alcohol.

—Oh...

—Sí, exactamente por esa razón.

—Ya veo, entonces yo pediré lo mismo —le dijo al mesero, quien tomó el menú y se fue.

La cena transcurrió de manera fluida y natural, incluso llegó el momento en el que ambos se sintieron transportados al pasado, felices.

Pero, de nuevo la noche se complicó cuando llegó la hora de retirarse. Le habían entregado la cuenta al japonés y éste iba a pagar cuando se percató de que...

—Oh por dios.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

—Mi cartera —murmuró muy bajito, palmeando todos sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta de que realmente la había extraviado.

El pobre se alteró como loco, Nikiforov sólo podía observarlo con su expresión seria en el rostro y pensando "Qué adorable". Aunque el otro veía su cara y sólo podía pensar "¡La cagué, la cagué, la cagué!".

A final de cuentas, Viktor terminó pagando todo. Esto hizo sentir tan mal a Yuuri, que no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara de camino a casa. Afortunadamente el costo del taxi se lo cargaban directo a la tarjeta, así que al menos eso sí pudo pagar.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, se despidieron en la entrada. Yuuri estaba tan deprimido que el otro no podía dejarlo irse así.

—La pasé muy bien.

—¡¿En serio?! —alzó su rostro por primera vez desde que salieron del restaurante.

Viktor contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Era tan adorable.

—Sí, fue divertido —sonrió de lado y miró su reloj—. Ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas al hotel.

—Sí —suspiró. En algún momento del día había pasado por su mente que amanecería en ese departamento, en la cama de él.

—¿Necesitas dinero para el taxi?

—No, estoy bien así, lo cargan directo a mi tarjeta.

—Al menos déjame pagarte el taxi.

—¿Al menos? —rio secamente—. Te invité a salir y terminaste pagando toda la cuenta —estaba muy rojo por la vergüenza—. Claro que no te voy a dejar pagarme el taxi, pero gracias —metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se balanceó sobre su propio peso hacia adelante y atrás, nervioso y pensando en si debía hacerlo o no. ¿Debía besarlo? Quería hacerlo.

—Gracias a ti, por el helado, y las flores. Nunca nadie me había regalado tantas, me gustaron mucho —se permitió esbozar una tenue sonrisa mientras metía también sus manos a los bolsillos. Parecía que ninguno quería despedirse.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos más, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación. Fue Viktor quien sacó una mano de su bolsillo y se la extendió al japonés, quien la miró como diciendo "¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo?" pero terminó apretándola con fuerza. No se soltaron la mano.

—Yuuri... ¿Tú quisieras quedar...? —fue interrumpido por el claxon del taxi que esperaba al japonés a un par de metros.

—¡En un momento voy! —casi le gritó al señor—. Dime, Viktor ¿Qué me estabas preguntando? —sus ojos castaños brillaron con emoción y anhelo.

—Descansa —sonrió levemente de lado y soltó su mano antes de darse media vuelta y entrar al edificio.

Yuuri se quedó ahí, parado en la acera viéndolo entrar, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, su corazón se contraía un poco más en tristeza. Reaccionó cuando el taxista de nuevo lo llamó. Así se subió al auto y se fue.

—¡Joven Nikiforov! —lo detuvo el amable portero—. Tenga, su amigo dejó olvidado esto, seguramente se le cayó al piso mientras daba vueltas por todo el vestíbulo —rio un poco—. Lo hubiera visto, estaba muy nervioso —le extendió una cartera negra de piel.

 **> >><<<**

Se recostó en su cama con Makkachin a un lado, podía escuchar la respiración de su mascota, olfateando con desesperación la cartera que traía en manos.

Viktor se estaba debatiendo entre dos opciones: Abrir, o no, la cartera. Si lo hacía era por mera curiosidad. El dinero no le interesaba, sino el hecho de que una cartera de hombre era algo muy personal, ésta podría albergar cosas muy interesantes.

Ni siquiera lo pensó más. Era tan curioso que no lo soportaría. Terminó abriéndola y descubriendo en el acto que en el interior de esa cartera se encontraban cinco fotos, la primera era de su familia, y el resto, de ambos. Eran fotos muy hermosas que él también tenía, pero muy bien guardadas en una carpeta de su laptop. No podía creer que Yuuri las hubiese impreso para tenerlas en físico y verlas ahí todos los días. Eso lo conmovió demasiado, incluso una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Observó bien las fotos por un rato indeterminado hasta que se decidió. Sacó su foto favorita sólo para intercambiarla por otra de las que él tenía en su cartera, sí, Viktor Nikiforov tenía repleta su cartera con fotos de Yuuri y una que otra de ambos. Hizo un intercambio de fotografías, olvidando por un momento su decisión de permanecer frío hasta el final, ja, sí cómo no.

Pasando el hecho de las fotos, decidió indagar un poco más, pero no encontró nada interesante, así que terminó extendiendo su brazo con la cartera en mano para dejarla sobre el buró, pero fue algo torpe y ésta cayó al piso, revelando que muy dentro de sí ocultaba algo de lo que el ruso no se había percatado.

—Oh por dios, ¡Yuuri! —exclamó, azorado al ver un paquete con un par de preservativos a medio salir, incluso el ticket de compra estaba junto a ellos. De esa forma el ruso comprobó que los había comprado sólo una hora antes de verse. No entendía cómo no vio eso dentro de la cartera, pero en fin... no supo tampoco por qué, pero se echó a reír como loco. Estaba demasiado feliz.

Esa noche no durmió nada de nada. Logró conciliar el sueño poco después del amanecer, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de su casa. Yuuri le había mandado una gran caja de chocolates rellenos como compensación por la cita tan desastrosa del día anterior. El japonés pensaba que Viktor estaba enojado con él y se disculpó varias veces en la carta que le mandó junto con las golosinas, ajeno a que el ruso no podía estar más feliz. Viktor jamás se había divertido tanto en una cita como en esa ocasión.

Luego de leer la carta, se fue a sentar a la sala y abrió la caja de chocolates, deleitándose con el aroma que desprendían, y sorprendiéndose al ver que eran suizos. Era un hecho, Chris había ayudado en eso.

No esperó más y se engulló varios a la vez. Si había algo que amaba más que el katsudon, era el chocolate.

Mientras comía, decidió llamar al japonés. Marcó el número de memoria y sólo tuvo que esperar un tono para que el otro le respondiera.

—¡Viktor!

—Hola, Yuuri —saludó cantarinamente, con mucha azúcar en su sistema.

—¿Recibiste mis...

—¡Ejtán delijiosos!

—¿Te los estás comiendo?

—¡Djsí!

Yuuri sonrió. Lo consejos de sus amigos estaban ayudando bastante. Chris le había sugerido invitarlo a salir de esa manera, sabiendo que no se iba a negar, y Phichit le dijo que si Viktor amaba tanto la comida, era un hecho que lo enamoraría con detalles de ese tipo, en especial si era fan del chocolate, y más aún si Chris había sido precavido, comprando un par de cajas de chocolates en su país antes de volar a Rusia. La primera caja se la habían comido entre Phichit y Yuuri a escondidas del suizo, así que sólo les quedaba esa última.

—Me da mucho gusto —sonrió verdaderamente animado. Frente a él tenía a sus dos amigos, aún en pijamas y ansiosos por saber lo que le decía el ruso.

—¡Por cierto! Yuuri, el portero encontró tu cartera, al parecer la dejaste caer mientras caminabas de un lado al otro, dijo que te veías muy nervioso —aguantó la risa al escucharlo tartamudear como loco.

—¿Te puedo ver hoy? Es decir... necesito mi cartera —no sabía cómo disimular que su verdadero deseo era verlo.

—¡No necesita su cartera! Lo que quiere es verte ¡Hola Viktor!

El ruso sonrió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Hola Chris —rio.

—Pensé que mandarías a Yuuri de regreso al hotel hasta hoy al medio día. ¿Sabes? Me hiciste perder una apuesta —se quejó.

—¡Chris! ¿¡Apostaste con Phichit?!

De nuevo Viktor se echó a reír al escucharlos pelear un poco. Se contuvo cuando de nuevo escuchó sólo la voz del japonés, al parecer se había cambiado de área, a un lugar más silencioso.

—¿Viktor? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí. Dios, estos chocolates están exquisitos.

De nuevo Yuuri aguantó una risilla.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo ir más tarde por mi billetera?

—Claro —se escuchó que se echaba un par de chocolates más a la boca—. Te veo al rato.

—De acuerdo —sonrió, ilusionado.

—Por cierto, Yuuri. No es buena idea guardar condones en la billetera —rio y colgó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh por dios!

 **> >><<<**

Tocó el timbre una vez y esperó, pero nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar y nadie abría.

—¡Viktor! —llamó en voz alta—. ¡Vik...! —calló cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

**_Continuará..._ **

**08/06/2020**

**11:00 p.m.**


	23. Go, Yuuri, A Little Bit More

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXIII**

**_“Go, Yuuri, a Little bit more”_ **

—Yuuri ¿Los chocolates tenían nuez?

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasó? —se espantó al verlo con los párpados hinchados, al igual que sus labios. Tenía muchas pequeñas ronchas en su rostro y cuello, perdiéndose por debajo de su ropa.

—¿Los chocolates tenían nuez? —insistió, desesperado y sin dejar de rascarse—. No me supieron a nuez en ningún momento, pero quizás la traían en muy pequeñas cantidades.

—¿Eres alérgico? —preguntó, asombrado y sin dejar de verlo, estaba muy hinchado.

—¡Sí! —se desesperó—. ¿No lo sabías?

—No… —parpadeó repetidas veces, decepcionado de sí mismo por no saber algo tan simple. Ahí se dio cuenta de que en verdad se conocían muy poco el uno al otro ¿y así querían casarse? —. Pero si vienen en tan pocas cantidades no debería de…

—Me comí toda la caja, toda-la-caja.

—Oh por Dios.

—Sí, “Oh por Dios” —lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a su departamento, Makkachin de inmediato lo recibió, pero Yuuri no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Viktor ¡No parecía él!

—Soy el peor, primero te mato de hambre, te hago caminar cuadras, luego terminas pagando todo en nuestra cita y ahora te enveneno con chocolates —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, justo sobre sus parietales.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —quiso minimizar el asunto al verlo tan angustiado.

—¡Claro que sí! Te voy a llevar al doctor.

—No, no, no. No es necesario. Cuando me pasa esto sólo debo tomar mi medicamento.

—¿Lo tienes?

—No. ¡Y no quiero salir así!

—Sí, no salgas así —no podía dejar de verlo.

—¡Ya no me veas! —quería cubrirse el rostro, pero sus ganas de rascarse el cuerpo entero eran mayores.

—De acuerdo. Amm… —desvió la mirada—. Dime cuáles son los medicamentos, iré por ellos.

Y así el japonés corrió a una farmacia y volvió para cuidar de ese ruso escandaloso y lleno de ronchitas.

Cuando volvió con el pedido, Viktor se tomó la medicina y el japonés no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

—Gracias Yuuri —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de rascarse con locura.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—En nada, sólo vete —fue un poco rudo, no porque quisiera, sino porque en verdad se sentía incómodo con tanta picazón e hinchazón.

Viktor se dio media vuelta, rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de entrar a ésta, sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba de las caderas desde atrás, jalándolo hasta dejar su espalda contra la pared más cercana.

—No me voy a ir —murmuró en voz baja, pero muy firme y segura—. No estás bien aún.

—Yuuri… —soltó en un suspiro al tener su rostro tan cerca. Contuvo un leve gemido al sentir que las manos en sus caderas ahora se posaban traviesamente en su vientre, colándose por debajo de la playera y levantándola un poco para descubrir su barriga. Cerró los ojos cuando las frías manos del otro se pasaban deliberadamente por su tórax.

—Tienes ronchas en todas partes —despegó las manos de su cuerpo y colocó la playera en su lugar. Fue entonces que el ruso abrió de nuevo los ojos, sólo para descubrir que Yuuri no lo acariciaba con otra intención que no fuera meramente para explorar su cuerpo y ver qué tanto era el daño—. Iré por la pomada, ve a recostarte.

Viktor ni siquiera refutó la orden recién recibida. Estaba aún contra la pared, desilusionado y algo sorprendido por lo que quería que sucediese y no pasó.

—Ve a la cama —le dijo nuevamente, al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

—Pero…

—Que vayas a la cama —le dijo en tono de reproche mientras buscaba la pomada, tratando de recordar dónde dejó la bolsa con las compras.

Viktor no dijo más, casi corrió a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama, abrazando su almohada más grande.

Momentos después llegó el otro, con el dichoso ungüento y aguantando la risa al ver a Viktor rascándose como perro sarnoso.

—No hagas eso —se sentó en el borde de la cama y detuvo sus manos—. Te dañarás más la piel.

—¡Tengo comezón! ¡Mucha comezón! —estaba siendo un poco dramático—. ¡Me voy a morir por tu culpa, Yuuri! —lo apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo. El aludido sólo contuvo sus carcajadas.

—Quítate la playera.

—¿Por qué?

—Y el pantalón.

El ruso alzó una ceja, hasta que comprendió el motivo.

—Oh, sí, sí —obedeció y se quedó sólo en ropa interior. Yuuri le puso el misterioso ungüento color rosa crema por todo el cuerpo, preocupándose al ver que estaba repleto de pequeñas ronchas.

—Deberíamos ir con un médico, tienes demasiadas… —fue interrumpido.

—Lo sé, es normal. Aunque tenía mucho de no pasar por algo así —murmuró contra la almohada, recostado bocabajo y sintiendo los delgados dedos de Yuuri aplicando el medicamento en su espalda. Su piel se erizó inevitablemente cuando esos dedos se pasearon por sus vértebras lumbares, acariciando aquella vieja cicatriz en toda su longitud.

—No puedo creer que no la notara antes, Viktor, es enorme… —se espantó.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y ladeó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para ver al otro desde su lugar.

—Ya casi no se nota, a menos que la veas muy de cerca, y casi no se siente. Los cirujanos tardaron mucho suturando para evitar que me quedara una muy fea y horripilante cicatriz. Evitaron que fuera horripilante, ahora sólo es fea.

El japonés contuvo una risilla. Viktor andaba de muy buen humor, desde que llegó a Vladivostok no había podido hablar tan fluidamente con él, a excepción de aquella discusión en el lodo.

Pasó de nuevo sus dedos sobre aquella línea de un tono más claro que el resto de su piel, sintiendo las pocas irregularidades en ésta. Se detuvo cuando escuchó que se le escapó una risa al dueño de esa marca.

—¿Cómo estás de tu espalda?

—Bien.

—¿Y tu cadera?

—Mejor, a veces duele un poco, pero dicen que es normal —se volvió a encoger de hombros—. ¿Y qué tal tu vista? No he podido evitar notar que no usas tus anteojos desde ayer ¿No tenías un repuesto?

—Estoy bien —fue sincero—. Sí necesito anteojos, pero como rompiste los míos… —aguantó la risa al ver su carita de culpabilidad—…ahora estoy usando lentes de contacto.

—Oh… te van bien.

—Gracias —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí muy intenso, era el primer cumplido que le decía en mucho tiempo—. Viktor.

—¿Sí?

—Me siento feliz de estar aquí contigo.

El otro ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le picó la espalda con un dedo, ya había terminado de ponerle todo el ungüento necesario—. Oye —ahora le picó el costado, haciendo que se retorciera un poco, pero no logrando que sacara su rostro de aquel escondite—. Viktor —alargó cada letra—. ¡Viktor! —le picó una nalga, estallando en risas cuando vio cómo se retorció.

—Yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí —admitió sin siquiera verlo, acostado y dándole la espalda—. A pesar de que casi me matas —dramatizó de nuevo.

Luego de eso los dos quedaron en silencio, en un cómodo silencio en el que Yuuri se atrevió a sentarse junto a él, muy cerquita para poder acariciar sus cabellos.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó al sentir que pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su cuero cabelludo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a girarse y verlo a la cara.

—Tú sólo déjate querer.

El ruso no soltó ni una sola palabra más. Muy pronto Makkachin se les unió, acostándose frente a Viktor mientras éste le hacía cariñitos, recibiendo los mismos por parte de Yuuri.

—¿No tienes hambre, cariño? —se llevó una mano a la boca, arrepintiéndose de llamarlo así. No pudo evitarlo, le había salido sin siquiera planearlo. Asustado, se incorporó un poco y se inclinó hacia delante para ver la expresión de Viktor. Grande fue su alivio al notar que estaba profundamente dormido.

Entonces decidió dejarlo descansar mientras buscaba qué preparar en la cocina. No encontró nada, así que tuvo que salir a comprar algunas cosas para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido trabajando en la cocina del onsen. Agradeció mentalmente a su madre y a todos los cocineros que se tomaron el tiempo de explicarle cosas básicas desde cómo pelar patatas hasta preparar katsudon.

Le preparó una comida sencilla, pero hecha con mucho amor. Cuando terminó, fue directo a su habitación para despertarlo y que fuera a comer con él, pero se veía tan cómodo y adorable durmiendo que no pudo despertarlo. Decidió dejarle una nota en su mesita de noche, diciéndole que había comida en la estufa, lista para servirse.

Y así se despidió de él, dándole un beso en la frente y cubriéndolo con una manta cálida para que no fuese a resfriarse.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Al día siguiente, Viktor no tenía rastros de haberse enfermado, se encontraba como nuevo y muy feliz por las atenciones que recibió de Yuuri. Había gritado como adolescente enamorado al despertar y encontrar esa nota donde Yuuri le decía que le había hecho de comer. Lo mejor de todo fue que su comida estaba verdaderamente deliciosa. El resto del día lo pasó en cama, con Makkachin, pensando sin parar en Yuuri, quien estuvo al pendiente de él, mandándole mensajes todo el día.

Estaba tan feliz que llamó a Evgenia y le contó todo, luego hizo lo mismo con Aleksi, quien en verdad estaba feliz por su hermano.

En cuanto a Yuuri… él había recuperado su cartera, se había puesto muy nervioso de sólo imaginar la cara que habría puesto Viktor al encontrarse ese par de condones en su billetera ¿Qué habría pensado de él?

Pero algo bueno tenía que salir de todo ese asunto embarazoso, y eso bueno era la fotografía que el ruso intercambió. Yuuri lo notó de inmediato, pues su foto favorita de ambos había sido reemplazada por una aún mejor. No pudo evitar estar todo el día presumiendo esa foto a sus amigos, quienes le preguntaron cuál era el siguiente paso en su misión. Katsuki se quedó sin palabras, en verdad no tenía idea.

—No lo sé… —se rascó la nuca, apenado—. Todo lo que he intentado ha salido mal, absolutamente todo.

—No —lo corrigió Chris—. Ha salido fatal, pero con buenos resultados. Viktor está cediendo.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió, dudoso.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —respondió Phichit—. Y tengo una muy buena idea para el siguiente movimiento —se llevó una mano al mentón, esbozando una sonrisa muy traviesa—. Con esto compensarás todo lo malo.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente tendrá que esperar un poco. Viktor me dijo que su hermano se casa en una semana y aún tienen muchas cosas por hacer antes de que se llegue el gran día y pues… Viktor es algo así como el padrino y la dama de honor al mismo tiempo. Los está ayudando en todo y va a estar muy ocupado.

—Está bien, esos días nos van a ayudar mucho, los necesitaremos antes de llevar a cabo el nuevo plan —Phichit miró a sus dos amigos con una expresión intrigante.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

—Chris —suspiró—. ¿A dónde vamos? —no se hallaba de buenas, habían pasado un par de días en los que Yuuri ni siquiera le mandó un mensaje. Eso lo ponía de mal humor ¿No se suponía que estaba intentando conquistarlo? Vaya fracaso.

—A dar un paseo. Tenemos tanto tiempo de no pasar un rato juntos ¿vamos al cine? ¡O al centro comercial!

—Estás muy raro hoy —lo miró feo—. Mejor me voy a casa, aún tengo que hacer unas llamadas para ver que todo esté en orden para la boda de Aleksi. Tengo que confirmar el banquete, la música, el…

—No vamos a estar aquí para siempre, Viktor, los ahorros de Yuuri se están acabando y ciertamente yo también he gastado un poco más de lo esperado en esta visita, Phichit también, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Se van a ir.

—No sé cuándo, pero sí.

—Vaya…

—Viktor, sé que es difícil tomar una decisión en menos de dos semanas, más todavía si hay un pasado como el que han vivido ustedes dos —rio secamente—. Parece una historia de telenovela. Pero a pesar de todo eso tú lo sigues amando ¿No es así? Sé que es así —insistió y el otro no se pudo negar, pero tampoco lo aceptó—. Yuuri en verdad se ha esforzado, nunca había visto a alguien tan terco y obstinado como él.

El ruso sonrió de lado.

—A nadie, excepto a ti —agregó el suizo, riendo un poco—. Son tal para cual ¿Qué esperas para volver con él? Sé que lo perdonaste desde hace mucho, anda, escúpelo y dime la verdad.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

—¡Demonios! —tomó el sartén que se estaba incendiando y lo lanzó al fregadero. Era la segunda vez que la salsa se le quemaba de esa forma. No sabía dónde tenía su cabeza. Estaba muy estresado. Había practicado esa comida un millón de veces en esos días y había conseguido hacerla correctamente sólo una vez, a pesar de eso siguió intentando y no se dio por vencido. Quería preparar la lasaña de manera correcta y deliciosa, tal como la que cenaron en aquella noche tan especial, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez.

—Tranquilo, la volveremos a preparar —sacó otra sartén y comenzó desde cero.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. Chris me explicó un millón de vece cómo se hacía, pero no soy muy bueno en esto.

—Sí lo eres, sólo estás nervioso —rio—. Tranquilo, a mi hermano le encantará tu sorpresa.

—Sólo espero terminar antes de que llegue —se apresuró más—. Gracias, Aleksi.

—A la orden —sonrió.

Entonces Yuuri recibió una llamada de Chris. Algo había salido mal en el plan y Viktor ya iba de vuelta a su departamento. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien, al parecer el ruso regresaba porque se había molestado con Chris.

—¿No se supone que lo distraerías? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

— _Lo siento, Yuuri, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y le dije algunas cosas que quizás no debí haber mencionado._

—Christophe Giacometti ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?

_—Yo…_

—No, no me lo digas ahora, estoy muy ocupado, hablaremos luego de ello —suspiró, posando sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz, pensando en alguna solución, pero no encontró ninguna—. Me apresuraré en terminar todo a tiempo. Gracias Chris —colgó y le dio la noticia a Aleksi. Entre los dos se apuraron lo suficiente para que la cena estuviera lista. Metieron la lasaña al horno para que el queso se gratinara.

—No te pongas tan nervioso. Si mi hermano anda tan de malas es porque no te ha visto en dos días. Se le hizo costumbre que lo acosaras a diario, te extrañó.

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿No lo habías notado?

—No —una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Toma —sacó algo del maletín que traía y se lo extendió.

—¿En serio?

—Por su puesto. Yuuri, nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor y me disculpo por ello, sé que fui un poco abusivo contigo, me arrepiento por ello, ahora veo que en realidad eres un hombre muy bueno —sonrió—. Sería todo un honor que asistieras a mi boda.

—¿Viktor está de acuerdo con eso?

—Él no tiene idea —rio.

—Es en cinco días… —miró la fecha.

—Puedes quedarte hasta entonces ¿Cierto?

El japonés lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir. Terminaría gastando absolutamente todos sus ahorros, pero lo valía.

Poco después llegó Phichit con un par de botellas de un buen vino con un grado muy bajo en alcohol, ideal para esos dos locos. Luego de eso dejaron al japonés solo en el departamento de Viktor, listo para recibirlo con una cena deliciosa.

El ruso caminaba rumbo a su departamento con un mal sabor de boca. No le gustaba discutir con su amigo, sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así se enojó con él. Bueno, en esos días se enojaba incluso con su hermano, todo lo ponía de malas. Y es que Chris le había pedido que le dijera la verdad, pues estaba seguro de que seguía amando a Yuuri y no se equivocaba en eso.

**_Flash back_ **

—Lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo, es sólo que no puedo… hay algo que me impide intentarlo de nuevo, quizás es miedo, o rencor.

—Entonces no lo has perdonado del todo.

—Sí lo hice, pero… ¡Arghh! —se llevó una mano a su cabello, revolviéndolo con frustración.

—Te diré las cosas como son. Ahora mismo estás haciendo lo que Yuuri hacía el año pasado cuando tú lo acosabas. Están haciendo exactamente las mismas idioteces, sólo que a la inversa. Nada más hay dos desenlaces posibles: lo perdonas de verdad y se reconcilian de una buena vez, o te sigues haciendo la diva irresistible hasta que Yuuri se harte y se largue de aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

—No podemos simplemente volver y ya.

—Viktor, tienes treinta años, ya no eres tan joven como para andar con estas niñerías.

—Chris, no te metas.

El suizo parpadeó, verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Eres tan idiota que a veces quisiera golpearte.

—Lo mismo digo —lo desafió.

**_Fin flash back_ **

No se atrevió a confesarle a su amigo la verdad, no pudo decirle que jamás se había sentido tan consentido y amado como en esos momentos. Yuuri estaba haciendo cosas que nunca antes imaginó que haría. Usualmente era él quien le daba las sorpresas al japonés, y no al revés. Por eso ahora quería que esa etapa de conquista durara un poco más, quería ver qué más hacía su Yuuri para volverlo a enamorar, sin saber que ya lo había logrado.

El mal humor de Viktor desapareció por completo cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y se topó con Yuuri esperándolo en la entrada, sonriente.

—Bienvenido a casa, Viktor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —desde su lugar podía ver el comedor, preparado cuidadosamente para una cena para dos.

—Quiero compensarte la primera cita, y lo de los chocolates. Sé que fue un fiasco, pero creo que con esto podré enmendar un poco mis errores.

—Vaya, Yuuri, esto es hermoso —sus ojos azules brillaron como dos gemas preciosas—. ¿Tú cocinaste? Huele muy bien.

—Sí. Tuve un poco de ayuda, pero finalmente logré preparar lo que tanto te gusta.

—¿Katsudon?

—No —se desilusionó un poco—. Es lasaña.

—Oh por Dios —se le hizo agua la boca y como si fuera posible, su rostro se iluminó más en felicidad—. Me encanta.

El otro sonrió tímidamente y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, evitando así que el ruso viera los curitas que cubrían casi todos sus dedos.

—Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que haya usado tu cocina. Aleksi me ayudó a entrar, no creas que estoy tan loco como para forcejear la puerta.

Nikiforov contuvo su risa al admitir que esa opción pasó por su mente.

—Está bien, puedes usar mi cocina cuando quieras.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy hambriento.

—Bien, toma asiento, ahora mismo te sirvo —sacó la silla de la mesa para que se sentara, Viktor agradeció el gesto y se sentó.

Yuuri se fue a la cocina y no tardó mucho en soltar un grito lleno de horror. Viktor tenía un monólogo chistoso sobre condones en billeteras con Makkachin cuando escuchó el grito. No tardó ni cinco segundos en correr junto al can rumbo a la cocina.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Se quemó… ¡Se quemó la cena! —el pobre estaba al borde del llanto, señalando el refractario que recién había sacado del horno y que ahora descansaba bajo el chorro de agua del fregadero.

—No importa, sólo es una cena —suspiró, tenía mucha hambre y sueño—. Comamos cualquier otra cosa —se encogió de hombros y Yuuri frunció el ceño. Viktor miró a su alrededor, había demasiado desorden en su cocina, tanto que sólo bufó fastidiado y salió de ahí con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y otra rascando su cabeza.

—No sólo era una cena —murmuró antes de que el ruso saliera por completo de la cocina, pero hizo como que no lo escuchó y se fue a la sala, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

Yuuri se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas. La querida mascota lo notó y de inmediato se paró en dos patitas, tratando de animar al humano de su amo al apoyarse contra él, raspando su pantalón con sus garritas. Fue en ese momento cuando Viktor entró de nuevo a la cocina y fue consiente de las hermosas manos de su amado, mancilladas y muy lastimadas.

—Dios mío ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? —acortó la distancia entre ambos y las tomó, Yuuri hizo el inmediato intento por esconderlas, pero el otro no se lo permitió—. Yuuri, ¿Qué te pasó? —insistió, usando un tono de voz un tanto severo.

—Yo sólo quería hacerte una cena que disfrutaras mucho, era lo único que quería —soportó el nudo en su garganta, lo aguantó y no lo dejó salir.

Viktor no pudo responder nada a esos ojos llorosos y a esas hermosas palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, abrazarlo con mucho amor. En ese momento se sintió tan culpable por tratarlo mal, se sintió un miserable. Peor fue su sentir cuando escuchó el llanto de Yuuri, sintiendo cómo se aferraba a él con fuerza, soltando lágrimas que no eran consecuencia sólo de lo que recién había pasado. Se estaba desahogando de sucesos pasados.

Viktor lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, acarició su espalda una y otra vez, calmando ese fuerte llanto que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma, casi podía palpar el dolor en esas lágrimas, en esos sollozos. Yuuri tenía su rostro oculto en el cuello del más alto, mojando su playera con los ríos sin fin que eran sus lágrimas, pero eso poco le importaba al mayor. Le había sorprendido tanto verlo derrumbarse así de repente, que se olvidó de cualquier cosa y su instinto de protección salió a flote, buscando aliviar su dolor de la mejor manera posible: contacto humano.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados y meciéndose muy levemente, esto lo hacía el mayor, intentando calmarlo un poco con leves caricias en su nuca y en su espalda, mientras el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello.

Su pequeña burbuja de paz y tranquilidad se rompió cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

Viktor se separó lentamente de Yuuri, deslizando sus manos hasta posarlas en la estrecha cintura del menor, notando así lo delgado que estaba, estaba en muy buena forma, lo percibió con sus manos. Ambas miradas se conectaron. Los ojos llorosos de Yuuri estaban ya un poco enrojecidos y el corazón del ruso se conmovió ante esa tierna vista ante él. Por un momento se olvidó de su fachada de frialdad que se prometió mantener.

—Voy a abrir la puerta —puso sus manos sobre los hombros del japonés, deslizándolas por las mangas de su suéter hasta tomar esas lindas manos maltratadas y llevarlas a sus labios, depositando tiernos besitos en ellas—. Ve a la sala y descansa un poco, te alcanzo en unos momentos —miró a su mascota—. Makkachin, acompáñalo y cuídalo ¿Si? —el can ladró en respuesta.

Viktor se fue y Yuuri tuvo que pellizcarse para ver si no era un sueño. Al ver que no lo era, caminó con el caniche rumbo a la sala, tomó asiento y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Hizo recuento de las horas que había permanecido de pie y no pudo contar más después de cinco. Estaba exhausto. Se había sentado en el extremo de un sofá, así que apoyó el codo sobre el descansabrazos y la mejilla contra su palma abierta. Entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos sólo unos segundos, pero, para cuando los volvió a abrir se topó con dos cajas de pizza y una botella de vino frente a él, justo en la mesita del centro.

—¿Pediste pizza?

—Hawaiana y de pepperoni —abrió la caja y le sirvió un par de rebanadas de la de pepperoni, luego descorchó la botella de vino y le sirvió una copa. Le extendió ambas cosas y los ojos castaños se inundaron de nuevo en lágrimas.

—Gracias —no se permitió soltar su llanto. Aceptó lo que le daban y con una gran sonrisa dejó su plato sobre su regazo mientras acercaba la copa a su nariz, disfrutando del delicioso aroma que desprendía.

El ruso se sirvió unas tres rebanadas de pizza con piña y se tumbó en el sofá, demasiado cerca de Yuuri, eso sólo causó que el japonés gritara internamente. Viktor estaba tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia ¿O era acaso que ya se había impregnado en su ropa luego de tan lago abrazo?

—¿No quieres vino?

—No.

—Pero casi no tiene alcohol.

El aludido miró la botella mientras la boca se le hacía agua por probarla, pero no quiso, tenía miedo del alcohol y de cualquier medicamento luego de lo que vivió.

Yuuri respetó su deseo y comenzó a cenar junto a su amado. Feliz por el desenlace de esa noche. Una vez más, sus planes se vieron totalmente frustrados, pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado. La cena se llevó a cabo en total silencio, el de ojos castaños se odió a sí mismo por derrumbarse así frente a Viktor, se suponía que debía reconquistarlo, no causarle lástima.

—¿Piensas componer más canciones? —preguntó de pronto el ruso, comiendo su quinta porción de pizza.

—¿Uh?

—Tienes un talento increíble, deberías seguir con ello.

—Lo haré, de hecho… —se llevó una mano al mentón—. Tengo una canción en proceso —sonrió de lado.

—¿En serio? —se emocionó—. ¿Puedo escucharla?

—No —sonrió—. _Aún_ —pensó.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No está terminada, pero te la mostraré cuando esté lista, lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes? —le extendió su meñique, Yuuri lo miró sin comprender, hasta que entendió y rio, uniendo su dedo meñique con el de él.

—Es una promesa. Por cierto… ¡Fuiste tú quien compró todas mis canciones!

—Ajá — comenzó a roer la orilla de la piza, dejándola casi sin nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son demasiado buenas —se encogió de hombros—. Y quiero que la música de Yuuri sea sólo para mí.

Las mejillas del aludido se tiñeron de rosa.

—Gracias. Oye…

—Sí.

—¿Por qué patinaste esas canciones?

—¿Cuáles?

—Todas. Las del Grand Prix y la de Art on Ice.

—Porque expresaban lo que sentía en ese momento. En verdad me moría por conquistarte con mis rutinas —chasqueó la lengua—. Fue un intento inútil.

—No lo fue.

Viktor dejó de comer y lo miró.

—No lo fue, me enamoraste por completo. Desde esos días no te pude sacar de mi mente ni de noche ni de día. Era tanta mi ansiedad por volverte a ver, que tuve que calmarla utilizando tu jersey todas las noches para dormir, y cando hacía calor la ponía sobre mi almohada, para oler lo poco que quedaba de tu aroma —el vómito verbal había hecho acto de aparición nuevamente, pero esta vez trajo buenos resultados, uno de ellos: Viktor sonrojado.

—Pero cuando diste aquella entrevista en Francia… —suspiró—. Me dolió saber que salías con alguien.

—Era mentira. Lo dije para que te sintieras celoso, creo que lo logré —sonrió de lado, disfrutando del momento.

—¡Que malo eres! Y luego la canción que elegiste…

—Lo sé —sonrió con nostalgia.

—¡¿En verdad te vas a retirar?!

—Yuuri, ya lo hice —abrió la caja de pizza con piña y tomó una rebanada más.

El japonés hizo nota mental de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, más adelante, primero tenía que resolver el problema en su fallida relación.

—Me alegra que vinieras a Vladivostok.

—Pensé que me odiabas.

—Lo llegué a hacer —admitió—. Pero verte intentar hacerme feliz, tus intentos fallidos, el envenenamiento que me causaste y esta cena “romántica” —soltó una risotada. El corazón del japonés se contrajo, pensando que se burlaba de él—. Eres tan adorable, Yuuri Katsuki, me has hecho muy feliz en estos últimos días.

La vida volvió al semblante del otro.

Las horas se fueron volando, pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaba de media noche y ambos seguían teniendo una charla muy amena, como cuando se hicieron amigos. Los temas de conversación salían a flote uno tras otro. Incluso Makkachin ya se había ido a dormir cuando los dos comenzaron a hablar de temas más delicados.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando… te enteraste de que serías padre?

Yuuri no se esperaba esa pregunta. Tuvo que pensar muy bien en su respuesta.

—Me asusté. Recuerdo que sentí cómo la sangre se me fue hasta los pies, pues me enteré de una manera horrible —bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, donde sostenía su segunda copa con vino—. Sabes que yo nunca quise tener hijos, pero en ese momento era lo último en lo que podía pensar, yo sólo quería que esa bebé se salvara. El vuelo a Canadá en esa ocasión se me hizo eterno, durante todas esas horas de camino sólo podía implorarle al cielo que me permitiera conocer a esa hija de la cual apenas me había enterado de su existencia, pero cuando llegué al hospital me dijeron que había muerto y que Victoria se encontraba en un estado muy crítico. Ella y yo charlamos esa noche hasta entrada la madrugada, me confesó su amor, yo la abracé y me acosté a su lado. En la mañana desperté con ella aún entre mis brazos, pero muerta —despegó la mirada de su copa y alzó la cabeza sólo para toparse con la expresión pálida del otro y con sus ojos llorosos.

—Eso es horrible, Yuuri, es horrible —se limpió una escurridiza y rebelde lágrima.

—Lo es —sonrió tristemente, de lado.

—Sé que ya hemos hablado mucho sobre esto, y no te lo digo como reproche, simplemente quiero saber… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Temía que reaccionaras exactamente como lo hiciste —cerró los ojos, intentando espantar los recuerdos de un Viktor frenético.

—Lo siento, por eso y por todo—bajó la mirada.

—Te perdono. ¿Me perdonas tú por todo lo que ha pasado?

—Claro que te perdono —lo miró fijamente, se sentó de lado en el sofá para tenerlo de frente. Apoyó su codo contra el respaldo y su cabeza la descansó contra su puño, mirando atentamente a su gran amor.

Yuuri quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento: besarlo, arrancarle la ropa y decirle cuánto lo amaba, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro, no quería arriesgarse a perder todo el avance logrado.

Y en cuanto a Viktor… el pobre estaba en un gran dilema, muy similar al de Yuuri, solo que se debatía entre doblegar a su orgullo o esperar un poco más para ver de qué era capaz su amado. Mientras tanto, no podía alejar sus ojos de los tres botones que se había desabrochado en la camisa, dejando ver un escote para nada provocativo, pero para Viktor eso ya era muy emocionante.

De pronto el ruso bostezó sonoramente y eso fue una señal muy clara para el otro.

—Lo siento, te estoy desvelando —dejó la copa sobre la mesita.

—No, para nada —se incorporó un poco, abofeteándose mentalmente por haber bostezado así.

—Tengo entendido que estás ayudando a Aleksi y a su prometida con la boda desde muy temprano en las mañana.

—Sí, faltan sólo cinco días.

—Lo sé —sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo trasero una invitación.

—¿¡Vas a ir?! No te vi en la lista de invitados.

—Creo que fue una invitación a última hora —sonrió—. ¿Está ben que vaya? Es decir, si te incomoda que yo…

—¡Ve! —carraspeó y se avergonzó por su entusiasmo tan intenso—. Sería bueno tenerte ahí.

—Bien, ahí estaré —se puso de pie.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Es muy tarde, imagino que quieres descansar —bostezó—. Yo también estoy un poco cansado —comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina—. Siento haber ensuciado tanto tu cocina, prometo venir a limpiar todo —rio un poco mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero.

—Ya te lo dije, puedes usarla cuando quieras —tomó sus manos y las acarició con devoción—. Te esforzaste mucho para hacer esta cena ¿Verdad?

—No tienes idea —suspiró—. Quería que cenáramos lo mismo que la noche en la que tú y yo… —fue interrumpido.

—Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez —llevó la mano de Yuuri hasta su propia mejilla, sintiendo lo tibia y confortable que ésta era a pesar de las asperezas debido sus cortes y quemaduras. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto, sintiendo las leves caricias de esa mano en sus mejillas—. Lo recuerdo bien —suspiró soñadoramente, abrió los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esa mirada profunda y tan atractiva en su amado—. No cenamos lasaña, pero sí pizza.

Ahora Yuuri rio un poco.

—Nuestra única comida en aquel fin de semana tan loco.

—Debería repetirse.

La mente y las emociones del japonés colapsaron. Si en su cabeza hubiera miles de hombrecitos trabajando para hacer funcionar bien su cuerpo, ahora mismo estarían corriendo de un lado a otro, incendiando todo a su alrededor y desconectando su sentido de la coherencia.

—¿Q-qué? ¿En serio? Sí, me gustaría que tú y yo, bueno… ya no guardaré los condones en la billetera, mejor tú y yo… Tú y yo… —todo el palabrerío que soltaba no tenía coherencia alguna. Viktor lo miró entre preocupado y divertido—. Voy al baño —se escapó escurridizamente, encontrando el baño y encerrándose ahí unos minutos. Se dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas antes de volver a salir, cuando lo hizo se encontró a Viktor esperándolo con un recipiente lleno con la pizza que restó de la cena.

—Llévaselo a Phichit y a Chris —le entregó el recipiente.

—Les gustará —sonrió.

—¿No es muy tarde para que salgas? —inquirió, preocupado.

—Ya pedí un taxi —sonrió, mostrando su teléfono, se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues había perdido la oportunidad de quedarse esa noche en el departamento de Viktor—. _Demonios, que estúpido soy._

El ruso lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Bueno… entonces ¿te veo mañana? —inquirió el japonés con cautela.

—Por supuesto, aún tienes que venir a limpiar tu desastre —se burló un poco.

—Bien —se rascó la nuca, divertido.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

—Cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré —salió al pasillo y Viktor junto con él, dispuesto a acompañarlo al vestíbulo.

Se veía claramente que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, pero eran igual de orgullosos y cabezones como para admitirlo, o fue así hasta que…

—Suficiente —se paró frente a Viktor, lo tomó del cuello de la playera y lo estampó contra el muro más cercano, arrinconándolo contra la pared y parándose un poco de puntas para besar sus labios con una ferocidad insaciable.

El ruso literalmente se quedó con ojos y boca totalmente abiertos, pero muy pronto los cerró y se dejó llevar por esa pasión que había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo. Sonrió dentro del beso al sentir las manos de Yuuri halando sus cabellos y pegándose más a él. Sus pechos estaban juntos, podían sentir el desbocado corazón del otro en ese momento de locura. Viktor no supo en qué momento sus manos comenzaron a moverse traviesamente por debajo de la camisa y suéter de Yuuri, éste sólo gimió y se dejó hacer, pero regresando al mismo tiempo las atenciones, pues una de sus manos dejó en paz el cabello plateado para descender peligrosamente hasta su trasero.

El ruso gimió dentro del beso al sentir ese apretón sincronizado con un mordisco en su labio inferior. Enseguida, la lengua experta de Yuuri recorrió su cavidad sólo para encontrarse con la lengua de Viktor, feliz de encontrarse nuevamente con la de él.

El calor aumentó tanto que el mayor no se pudo controlar, se despegó del muro para ser ahora él quien llevara el control de la situación, arrinconando al japonés contra la pared y devorando su boca con hambre atrasada.

—Oh, Viktor… —gimió sonoramente cuando el ruso había dejado de besar sus labios para enfocarse en su cuello y detrás de su oreja.

—Nos vemos mañana —murmuró con la respiración muy agitada antes de plantarle un último beso en los labios y así separarse, dándose media vuelta y regresando a su departamento con media sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero… —fue el turno del japonés para quedarse impactado y boquiabierto.

Ciertamente había ya un bulto incómodo entre las piernas de Nikiforov, sin embargo no iba a darle el gusto de acostarse con él en esa noche, no aún. Viktor se fue a la cama con el delicioso sabor de los labios de Yuuri en su boca, combinado con un toque de vino tinto.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri llegó muy temprano al departamento de Viktor, pensó que lo encontraría aún dormido, grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y verlo preparar hot cakes, unos verdaderos hot cakes que se veían en serio apetecibles y sin la advertencia de una muerte segura por intoxicación pintada en ellos.

—¡Wow! —se asombró—. Limpiaste toda la cocina y además estás cocinando ¿Dónde está el verdadero Viktor Nikiforov y qué le hiciste?

—Oh vamos —rio—. No es para tanto. Ya sé cocinar.

—¡Increíble! Y… ¿Qué cocinas?

—Pues… hot cakes, café, hot cakes, té, ¿Ya mencioné los hot cakes?

Yuuri rio abiertamente y el corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco de felicidad al oírlo.

—¿Cómo aprendiste?

—Me enseñó Irina.

Metió la pata. Temió haber roto esa atmósfera ligera y divertida que se había formado, pero…

—Debe cocinar muy bien, este desayuno tiene muy buena pinta —sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de ver el desayuno que pronto estaría en su estómago.

El ruso sudó frío, pensó que se enojaría. Sonrió como bobo al ver que no fue así.

—¿En qué te ayudo?

Y así los dos prepararon un rico desayuno y lo comieron juntos, felices, como si nada hubiese pasado. Bromearon sobre el gimnasio, Viktor admitió que le estaba dando mucha pereza levantarse en las mañanas desde que sufrió aquella reacción alérgica hace unos días, y por ello no había vuelto a salir a correr, ni al gimnasio.

Pasaron una mañana muy amena, hasta que comenzaron a tocar temas importantes.

—Dime por favor que seguirás compitiendo, Yuuri, recuerda que al menos tienes que volverte pentacampeón mundial.

Yuuri rio.

—No me retiraré aún —bebió de su café—. Pero quizás lo haga pronto, de todas formas tú ya no estarás en las competencias —se encogió de hombros—. El valor que tenían antes las competencias se ha perdido completamente después de tu retiro.

Viktor iba a decirle lo mucho que lo conmovieron esas palabras, pero Yuuri continuó hablando.

—Además, ser entrenador quita mucho tiempo.

El estómago del ruso se contrajo en enojo al recordar a ese chiquillo.

—¿Seguirás entrenando a Minami?

—Sí.

El otro dejó su tenedor sobre la mesa, mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Viktor, no te enojes.

—¡No estoy enojado! —suspiró—. Bueno, un poco, pero es que… —apretó los dientes.

—Debo ser sincero contigo, Viktor.

El aludido guardó silencio y esperó impaciente a que continuara. Sentía que estaba por soltarle una mala noticia.

—Sigo en Vladivostok porque mi objetivo permanece fijo, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que te enamores nuevamente de mí.

— _Tu objetivo está cumplido_ —pensó.

—Pero para ello es necesario que me sincere por completo contigo, y debes saber que cuando estuve en Canadá viví un tiempo con Minami, ambos compartimos los gastos de un mismo departamento.

El ruso asintió, aliviado.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Y él me besó cuando estuve borracho, me dijo muchas cosas pensando que yo no las recordaría por mi estado de ebriedad, pero las recuerdo. Él está enamorado de mí, pero está consciente de que yo no puedo corresponderle. Desde esa fecha no ha vuelto a intentar nada conmigo, sé lo mal que se debe de sentir, así que accedí a ser su entrenador.

—¡Que tú…! ¿¡Qué?! —se incorporó bruscamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y dejando caer en el acto la silla hacia atrás—. ¿Y aun así lo entrenas? ¡Sabiendo que te ama! ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes hacer eso!?

—No pude decirle que no cuando me pidió que lo entrenara. Entiéndeme, Viktor, él para mí es un buen amigo.

La sangre del ruso hervía en coraje. El hambre se la había escapado.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, sé que me lo dices porque quieres ser sincero, y te lo agradezco, pero… —apartó los ojos de él—… por ahora no quiero verte, por favor.

—Entiendo —se puso de pie—. Te daré tu espacio, pero regresaré luego ¿Entendido?

—Sólo vete.

Yuuri sintió una punzada en el pecho. No pudo hacer más que salir de ahí y esperar a que digiriera la noticia.

Ese día no fue el mejor para Viktor Nikiforov, la noticia de Yuuri había sido sólo la punta del iceberg.

Más tarde, cuando fue a la casa de su hermano para revisar qué invitados enviaron su confirmación, se topó con una sorpresa para nada agradable: Dimitri Nikiforov había confirmado su asistencia a la ceremonia.

Decir que la sangre le hervía en coraje era poco. Estaba que temblaba de ira. Su hermano le había dicho que no lo invitaría, y ahora se topaba con eso.

Habló con Aleksi y éste le confesó que terminó mandándole la invitación hace apenas una semana. Después de todo era uno de los momentos más importantes en su vida, sin importar cuán ruin y cruel fue su padre en el pasado, Aleksi no iba a guardar rencores de esa forma. Obviamente Viktor pensó de forma muy diferente.

Los dos tuvieron una larga discusión en la que Viktor le recordaba lo horrible que había sido el gran Dimitri Nikiforov con él.

—Casi me deja paralítico, e hizo muchas cosas más que no quiero mencionar en estos momentos. Aleksi ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo el daño que nos hizo?

—Y especialmente a ti, lo sé y por desgracia lo recuerdo con mucha claridad. Hermano, eres la persona menos rencorosa que conozco ¿por qué no puedes perdonar a nuestro padre?

—No lo haré, jamás sucederá eso —su cuerpo entero temblaba muy levemente por la ira que contenía. Aleksi se preocupó, temía que le fuera a dar algo por tal enojo—. Él no es un buen hombre. Dimitri Nikiforov está muerto para mí y si él va a la boda… yo no iré.

—¡No! No me hagas esto —las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del menor, Viktor no lo había visto con esa expresión desde que eran unos pequeños niños—. No me hagas elegir entre tú y mi padre. Los dos son mi familia, la única que me queda.

El mayor apretó los puños y salió de ahí. Jamás se esperó que lo peor estuviese apenas por venir. Cuando llegó a casa fue bien recibido por Makkachin, quien se quedó mirando detrás de él luego de que entrara por la puerta principal, quizás esperando a que Yuuri apareciera.

Iba a tomar una ducha para relajarse un poco, pero antes de eso su teléfono móvil sonó. Miró el nombre en la pantalla y se asombró, justamente había visto su rechazo a la invitación a la boda hace unos momentos, no quería responderle, pues aún estaba un poco resentido con ella, pero Aleksi tenía razón en algo: él no podía ser muy rencoroso, al menos no con el resto de personas que no fueran su padre.

Así terminó respondiendo a la llamada.

—¿No vas a venir a la boda? —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Por lo menos di un hola, tonto.

—Acabo de ver que rechazaste la invitación. ¿En serio no vendrás?

—No y ¡me siento tan mal por ello!

—¿Aleksi lo sabe?

—Sí.

—Qué lástima.

—Oye, supe que Yuuri está allá ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

—No.

—Demonios, Viktor, eres un idiota ¿Por qué no lo perdonas? ¿Es porque casi tiene una hija con alguien más?

—No es eso, yo… —fue interrumpido, se sorprendió al escucharla de pronto tan alterada.

—No deberías juzgarlo por algo así.

—Yo no lo…

—Cometió un error, hubo muertes de por medio y ni así puedes perdonarlo ¡Han sufrido mucho ya!

—Irina, cálmate —se sorprendió bastante—. ¿Por qué te pones así? —comenzaba a molestarse.

—¡Es porque perdí un bebé nuestro!

Viktor palideció condenadamente mucho.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Me… me enteré justo después de que firmáramos el divorcio —sollozó, llevaba meses conteniendo esa noticia, ya no pudo guardársela más—. A los pocos días lo perdí. Tenía sólo tres semanas y media de embarazo, nuestro bebé ni siquiera alcanzó a formarse.

—Demonios, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

—Para que entiendas mejor a Yuuri —sollozó un poco más—. Y porque necesitaba decírtelo, era algo que no me dejaba vivir tranquila —suspiró—. Intenté confesártelo en más de una ocasión, pero nunca fue el momento indicado.

—¿Y decirlo por teléfono lo es? —rio con amargo sarcasmo, se enojó tanto que le colgó la llamada.

Y así fue como pasó el resto del día, solo, encerrado en su casa y hundiéndose en su miseria. Ni siquiera buscó a Chris, quería estar solo. Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba siendo aconsejado por sus amigos. Chris, Phichit y él hacían videoconferencia con Otabek y Yurio, quienes por primera vez no estaban juntos. Chris había sugerido de inmediato que Yuuri hiciera uso de su “Arma secreta”.

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

—Vamos, Yuuri, él no se resistirá a eso. Además, tú tampoco lo resistirías ¿O sí?

—Pero Chris…

—Concuerdo con Yuuri —secundó Phichit, serio—. Sería una buena idea si los dos estuvieran en muy buenos términos, pero no es el caso. Pienso que sería mejor que no lo haga, no todavía.

El suizo chasqueó la lengua y haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano, volvió a mirar a Yuuri.

—Estaremos aquí cinco días más, a lo mucho. ¿Quieres perder el tiempo en tonterías?

—¡La canción que le compuso no es una tontería! ¡Es adorable!

—Es una cursilería, y eso que Yuuri no es romántico, ni bueno en esas cosas—rebatió Chris. Ambos discutían fervientemente mientras otros dos los miraban desde sus hogares, a través de una cámara. Ninguno de éstos entendía la conversación por completo, mucho menos sabían cuál era el “Arma secreta”

—No sé de qué están hablando —murmuró Yurio, algo fastidiado—. Pero si tienen tanta prisa… —se llevó una mano al mentón y no tardó ni dos segundos en proseguir—. Deberías aparecerte en su departamento, totalmente desnudo. Estoy seguro de que se te echará encima y solucionarán sus problemas—sugirió con simpleza.

Ninguno dio crédito a las palabras que salieron de boca del rubio, del pequeño e inocente muchacho de dieciocho años.

—¿Eso fue lo que hizo Otabek contigo, Yuri? —inquirió Phichit sin molestarse en contener la risa que le daba la cara del kazajo, cuyas mejillas estaban casi moradas de la vergüenza, sin borrar su expresión seria y su compostura tranquila.

— _Si supieran…_ —pensó Altin, recordando cierta noche de hace un par de meses.

—Yo creo que fue a la inversa —se burló el suizo, quien, junto con Phichit, se echó a reír abiertamente. Fue hasta que se calmaron cuando retomaron la seria conversación. Katsuki estaba tan nervioso y angustiado, que poca importancia le dio al “chiste”, sólo pudo sonrojarse al ver las coincidencias que…

—Precisamente esa es el “arma secreta” —confesó el tailandés después de recuperarse de su carcajada.

—Le dije a Yuuri que Phichit y yo distraeríamos a Viktor para que él pudiera meterse a su departamento, desnudarse y esperarlo en la sala, pero no quiere —suspiró.

—Me correría de su casa.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó el rubio ruso, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la reciente vergüenza—. Haría cualquier cosa, menos eso.

Y así fue como se puso en marcha el plan para utilizar la dichosa “Arma secreta” de Yuuri, aprovechando el eros en su máxima expresión.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Había salido de su departamento, apresurado porque Chris le había dicho que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Se lo encontró en el vestíbulo de su edificio y el suizo le dijo que tenía ganas de dar una vuelta a la manzana.

—Chris, lo siento amigo, pero no tengo muchos ánimos —se rascó la nuca, viéndose realmente exhausto.

—Te invito algo de tomar —notó la mirada llena de reproche del otro—. ¿Jugo de manzana? Ya sé que no bebes. Anda, vamos.

Viktor suspiró pesadamente y vio su reloj, apenas eran las nueve de la noche y ya quería irse a dormir. Pero Chris usó su poder de convencimiento para arrastrarlo afuera del edificio con eficacia, logrando hacerlo sin que se percatara de que Yuuri estaba escondido a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando el momento indicado para entrar y usar las llaves que Aleksi le había proporcionado. Había hablado con él un par de horas atrás, el pobre se veía desesperado y muy triste, se atrevió a abrirse un poco con Yuuri y explicarle la pelea que había tenido con su hermano. El japonés se asombró, no sabía mucho sobre el padre de Viktor y la poca información que tenía era gracias a Aleksi, quien le había platicado ya varias cosas en el hospital, cuando Viktor se recuperaba de su accidente. Y ahora le decía que su hermano no quería asistir a su boda porque iría su padre. Yuuri lo consoló a su manera y logró tranquilizarlo un poco, le dijo que tenía planeado reconciliarse definitivamente con Viktor en esa noche y que necesitaría las llaves de su departamento, mas no le explicó lo que haría con exactitud, y agradeció que Aleksi no indagara más al respecto. El menor de los Nikiforov tenía la esperanza de que al reconciliarse esos dos, su hermano recapacitaría por causa de Yuuri e iría a su boda sin importar qué.

Así fue como Yuuri, decidido, entró al departamento de su amado, topándose al instante con Makkachin, quien de inmediato se le echó encima, llenándolo de besos. Luego de saludarlo debidamente, corrió a la habitación de Viktor y cerró la puerta, dejando al perrito afuera, esperando que dejara de insistir en entrar, para que Viktor no se diera cuenta de su presencia tan pronto.

Entonces, aún decidido, se quitó cada prenda que traía encima, una por una hasta terminar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con su piel expuesta en todo su esplendor.

La idea inicial había sido desnudarse en la sala y esperar tumbado en el sillón, en una pose sexy, pero eso definitivamente no iba con él, no sentía la suficiente confianza, además, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Dobló y juntó toda su ropa en un rincón de la habitación, la miró pensativamente por varios segundos, admirando detenidamente el jersey de Viktor, ese que le había regalado el año pasado, sí, se lo había llevado puesto a pesar de lo enorme que le quedaba. No lo pensó tanto antes de tomar esa única prenda y ponérsela. Le llegaba por debajo del trasero, cubriendo sólo lo necesario y haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que creía.

El tiempo pasó y los nervios brotaron con intensidad. De pronto comenzó a preguntarse cómo se vería más sexy para Viktor. Quizás le gustaría verlo sentado al borde del colchón, o tal vez a un lado, o en una pose incómoda y sensual.

Le daba vueltas a ese asunto hasta que de pronto el sonido de su celular alteró más sus nervios. Vio la pantalla y suspiró, contestando al instante.

— _¿Ya se reconciliaron? Mamá dice que quiere verte regresar con mi cuñadito._

—Mari-neechan —suspiró, nervioso—. Ahora mismo estoy algo… ocupado. ¿Podemos hablar después? Prometo ponerte al tanto de todo.

— _Pero no olvides llamarme, lo último que me platicaste fue que le hiciste una cena en compensación por casi matarlo de un shock anafiláctico._

—Sí, sí —suspiró y enseguida dio un brinco al escuchar ruidos afuera de la habitación—. Luego te platicaré todo, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado.

— _¿Estás con Viktor? Pásamelo, quiero hablar con él._

—¡No! Mari…—suspiró—… ahora mismo estoy desnudo en su habitación, esperando a que vuelva, así que ¡Ahhhg! —no podía creer que acababa de decirle aquello a su hermana, quien ahora gritaba como loca, y después de decirle quién sabe qué incoherencias, colgó la llamada de seguro para ir a platicarle a su madre.

Puso su teléfono en modo avión para evitar más interrupciones y lo dejó junto con su ropa. Terminó decidiendo sentarse a lo ancho del colchón. La cama estaba justo frente a la puerta, así que al abrirla lo vería recostado de lado, mirándolo de frente en una pose muy sugerente, cubierto sólo por el jersey.

Estuvo en esa posición por un par de minutos antes de desechar por completo la idea, no se sentía cómodo para nada. Siguió cambiando de posición una y otra vez, aguantando el frío que sentía en todo su cuerpo, pues a pesar de estar en primavera -casi verano- el clima era muy frío. Todo eso lo hacía, ajeno a que su teléfono celular recibía en ese mismo instante una llamada y al no ser contestada le llovieron montones de mensajes por parte de Chris.

“ABORTAR MISIÓN”

Era lo que decían todos y cada uno de los textos, pero Yuuri no los vio. Él no podía dejar de pensar en que Chris era muy ingenioso para ese tipo de cosas, pues hasta nombre le había puesto al “Arma secreta”, la había llamado “The naked man” una nueva técnica que usaría con Masumi cuando ambos tuvieran alguna discusión o pleito, o simplemente para darle un gustito cuando regresara cansado del trabajo.

Yuuri pegó un respingo y casi se le salió el corazón por la garganta cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose de un portazo. Comenzó a correr como histérico por toda la habitación, hasta que se golpeó el dedo chiquito con la esquina de la cama. Tuvo que morderse la mano para no soltar un grito. Luego de unos minutos se le pasó el dolor y terminó recargándose en el borde de la cama, justo al pie de esta, sentado en la orilla y con sus blancas y bien formadas piernas extendidas hacia el frente. Comenzó a morderse las uñas cuando el tiempo pasó y Viktor no apareció.

Mientras tanto, el otro estaba en la cocina, debatiéndose entre abrir o no la botella de vino que Yuuri había dejado despistadamente en su alacena. Se sentía ansioso, había sido un día horrible: peleó con Yuuri después del avance que habían tenido, se enteró de la futura asistencia de su padre a la boda de su hermano y para rematar el día, se enteró que, así como Yuuri, perdió a un hijo sin siquiera haber sabido de su existencia con anterioridad. Decir que estaba frustrado era poco, quería gritar, desquitarse con lo primero que encontrara, o, desahogar sus penas de alguna otra manera. No lo pensó más, descorchó la botella y le dio un trago. Se arrepintió momentos después de pasárselo, ciertamente ese vino tenía un grado muy mínimo de alcohol, pero volver a sentir ese sabor en su boca le trajo malos recuerdos. Vació la botella completa en el fregadero antes de salir de la cocina y percatarse de que su mascota estaba algo inquieta, rascando la puerta de su habitación. Se alarmó cuando éste comenzó a ladrar, desesperado.

— _Alguien se metió a mi casa_ —fue el primer pensamiento que asaltó su mente, así que, alarmado y aún enojado por los problemas que cargaba, se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió con lentitud, descubriendo que la luz estaba encendida.

Asomó sólo su cabeza, eso fue más que suficiente para que se le escapara el aliento al verlo ahí parado, frente a su cama, portando nada más su jersey.

Su reacción fue rápida a pesar del asombro que se cargaba. Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con rapidez, antes de que Makkachin pudiera ingresar también. Y ahí se quedó, parado contra a puerta, mirando de arriba abajo al japonés, quien aguantó su vergüenza lo suficiente para no tartamudear.

—Hola, Viktor —sacó todo el eros que le fue posible. Caminó lentamente, ante la mirada penetrante del ruso, quien permanecía con sus manos y espalda pegadas a la puerta, mirándolo con sus ojos tan grandes como platos y prácticamente babeando al verlo acercarse a él con una sensualidad tan erótica y seductiva, tan perfecto.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Yuuri sonrió complacido, lo había hecho tartamudear, eso era bueno. Le iba a responder con palabras, pero prefirió detenerse a medio camino, sólo para tomar el cierre del jersey y bajarlo lentamente, poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo quedó al descubierto, dejando ver más piel al estar con esa prenda abierta.

El corazón de Viktor comenzó a bombear sangre con mucha más potencia.

El otro, complacido al ver que su amado se quedaba sin palabras, retomó su lenta marcha hacia él, deslizando el jersey por sus hombros a cada paso que daba, provocándolo, incitándolo a que dejara de mirar y se dispusiera a actuar.

— _Qué vergüenza, no deja de mirarme, está mirando mi entrepierna; kami-sama, me puse duro sólo por ver cómo me observa. ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! Quizás piense que esto no es propio de mí, pero no soy el mismo, voy a seducirlo con todo mi eros, con mi verdadero eros._

Le faltaba sólo un paso más para acortar por completo la distancia entre los dos, para ese entonces la chamarra ya había quedado olvidada en algún punto del suelo, y el cuerpo de Katsuki estaba a merced del otro, desnudo, expuesto en su totalidad, listo para entregarse a él.

—Oh, Yuuri —soltó en un suspiro, sin atreverse a tocarlo todavía. El otro lo notó y tomó la iniciativa, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de Viktor, tomando enseguida sus manos aún fijas a la puerta y llevándolas hasta su trasero. Hizo un esfuerzo olímpico para que su rostro no demostrara lo muy avergonzado que se sentía al actuar de esa manera. Lo que no sabía era que su tierna carita estaba completamente roja a pesar de mantener esa expresión seria y sensual.

—Tócame —pidió en un suave susurro, rodeando el cuello del ruso con sus brazos y atrayéndolo a un beso profundo y necesitado. Podía sentir cómo el mayor le apretaba el trasero sin pudor alguno, amasándolo cada vez con mayor fuerza. Inevitablemente un gemido se escapó de la boca de Yuuri cuando el otro tomó sus caderas y las pegó bruscamente a las propias, sólo para hacerle notar lo duro que se encontraba.

Viktor no podía pensar coherentemente. Era tan grande la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba su ser en esos momentos, que no se detuvo a pensar las cosas, sólo actuó por instinto y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, pues no todos los días aparecía un Yuuri en su cama, dispuesto a entregarse de esa forma.

Comenzaron a dar pasos torpes hacia la cama, sin detener en ningún momento los besos y caricias ardientes. Viktor lo tumbó sobre el colchón con poca delicadeza y se le echó encima de inmediato, listo para devorarlo a besos.

— _Oh por Dios…—_ pensó Yuuri al sentir la erección del otro, era más grande de lo que recordaba.

El calor aumentó en esa habitación y la intensidad de los besos también. Yuuri se retorció de placer cuando sintió cómo besaba uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, quería proporcionarle el mismo placer a su amado, pero éste no se lo permitía al ser él quien llenaba su cuerpo de placer con una caricia tras otra. Se sentía tan bien que sólo podía gemir sonoramente ante cada gesto.

Yuuri se perdió en medio de tanto placer, el cual fue sustituido por un poco de dolor cuando Viktor comenzó a dejarle mordidas intensas a lo largo de todo su cuello y hombro, más todavía cuando se pasó a sus pezones, no deteniéndose aun cuando Yuuri gemía levemente por el dolor placentero. Intentó quitarle la ropa al ruso, pero apenas ponía una mano sobre su ropa, el otro volvía a aprisionarlo contra el colchón y su cuerpo, evitando que se moviera y obligándolo a quedar a su merced. El japonés se desconcertó un poco cuando lo giró en el colchón, dejándolo bocabajo y exponiendo su trasero al aire, Viktor no dijo nada, pero acomodó a Yuuri para que quedara a cuatro patas, fue entonces que el japonés sintió cómo introducía uno de sus dedos en su entrada, lo hizo directo y sin preámbulos.

—V-Viktor —gimió entrecortadamente al sentir un segundo dedo, quería decirle que no fuera tan deprisa, que debían disfrutar el momento y hacer el amor tranquilamente, pero en ese momento la mente de Katsuki era un caos, sólo quería sentir más, mucho más.

—¿Te gusta así, Yuuri? —se inclinó sobre su espalda, hasta llegar a su oído y murmurarle aquellas palabras antes de morderlo salvajemente. El menor soltó un gemido doloroso combinado con placer.

—S-sí.

—¿Y así? —introdujo tres dedos, provocando que el cuerpo entero se le tensara. Comenzó a mover sus dedos para hacer un poco más amplia esa entrada, preparándolo para lo que venía a continuación.

—Sí… me gusta —gimió. Todo eso era extraño, se sentía diferente, muy placentero, pero… diferente.

El japonés seguía sumergido en su mundo lleno de placer, retorciéndose y temblando al intentar no dejarse caer contra el colchón, luchando con el estremecimiento en sus piernas para mantenerse en esa posición, para que Viktor tuviera total acceso a él. De pronto escuchó que el otro se desabrochaba el pantalón y en seguida sintió una intromisión muy violenta en su interior. El aire había escapado de sus pulmones, ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando tuvo el miembro entero dentro de sí. Entonces Viktor lo arrastró un poco hacia la orilla de la cama, para tener un mejor acceso y una posición más cómoda. Yuuri no lo soportó, sus piernas no pudieron mantenerlo más en esa postura y terminó desparramado contra el colchón, sintiendo que el ruso comenzaba a moverse una y otra vez, dentro y fuera con una velocidad más rápida de lo habitual.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó—. Duele… —se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose de decir aquello, lo había estado conteniendo, pero no pudo más.

—Lo siento —dejó de embestirlo y se inclinó sobre él, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Yuuri—. Seguiré cuando te acostumbres —siguió bombeando, pero a un ritmo mucho más acompasado, suave, tranquilo, hasta que no pudo más y retomó la velocidad inicial.

Yuuri seguía retorciéndose, sólo que hora sentía mucho más placer.

—¡Más! ¡Más, Viktor! —sus gemidos incitaron al ruso a darle con más fuerza hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no era suficiente. Agitado y sudoroso, sin quitarse todavía la ropa, tomó a Yuuri y sin salirse de él lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Dieron un par de pasos hasta que Viktor lo arrinconó contra la pared más cercana, ahí comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo, con una intensidad renovada.

Las piernas de Katsuki temblaban, temía que en cualquier momento éstas no fueran capaces de sostenerlo más. El temor aumentó cuando Viktor comenzó a repartir salvajes besos húmedos por toda su nuca y cuello, terminando en la oreja, uno de los lugares más sensibles de Yuuri.

El mayor aumentó las estocadas. Sus cuerpos chocando hacían mucho ruido en la habitación, y las manos expertas de Viktor recorrían sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de su amado, acariciando su miembro y apretando tan fuerte una de sus nalgas hasta que la marca de su mano se quedó plasmada en la blanca piel.

Viktor acariciaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, disfrutando de su suavidad y de los gemidos que arrancaba de su boca con cada caricia cada vez más atrevida.

Los gemidos de Yuuri se volvieron gritos cuando el ruso lo tenía prácticamente empotrado contra la pared, gritando su nombre y pidiendo más.

—No creo… no creo resistir mucho más… yo… ¡Ah! —su orgasmo llegó intenso y duradero, pero aun cuando éste terminó, Viktor seguía embistiendo, a veces fuerte y otras mucho más fuerte. Notó que las piernas de su amado no pudieron sostenerlo más, se mantenía en pie sólo porque lo tenía presionado fuertemente contra la pared, de lo contrario ya se habría caído al piso desde hace mucho. Fue así que rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, para cargarlo, y en menos de dos segundos ya lo tenía bocabajo en la cama, consigo sobre él, penetrándolo una y otra vez, sin notar que Yuuri escondía el rostro contra las sábanas, mordiéndose una mano para reprimir sus gemidos, los cuales no pudo contener al sentir un par de nalgadas bien dadas en su trasero.

En seguida un gemido gutural inundó la habitación. Viktor estaba experimentando un orgasmo increíble después de tanto tiempo de represión. Se dejó venir dentro de Yuuri, quien estaba tumbado todavía, sin moverse, se encontraba muy agitado, sudoroso y un tanto adolorido.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Yuuri sentía dolor y estaba seguro de que no podría caminar bien en un par de días, su trasero le ardía mucho, pero poco le importaba si de esa manera Viktor era feliz. Ciertamente el encuentro había sido muy intenso y un tanto violento, había sido en verdad placentero a pesar de la rudeza de los actos, sin embargo… algo había faltado, algo muy importante.

El japonés sentía el cuerpo caliente de su amado aún sobre él, respirando un poco más tranquilo que hace unos minutos. Sonrió con una felicidad sincera y por un momento quiso pellizcarse para comprobar que eso no era sólo otro sueño. Pero no fue necesario pellizcarse, supo que era verdad cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado contra la piel de su espalda. Esto lo hizo preocuparse demasiado, quiso girarse y ver el rostro de Viktor, cosa que no pudo hacer durante todo el encuentro, pero al intentarlo, Viktor se lo impidió.

—Viktor, ¿Qué sucede? —intentó moverse de nuevo, pero no pudo. Sólo escuchó un sollozo más, acompañado de varias lágrimas que cayeron sobre su espalda—. Amor, déjame verte ¿Qué ocurre? —ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió cómo salía de su cuerpo con cuidado. Cuando dejó de sentir el peso de Viktor sobre su espalda, se giró para mirarlo, pero éste ya le daba la espalda mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

Fue ahí donde Katsuki comprobó que no se había quitado ni una prenda.

—Lo siento, Yuuri —se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro—. Es mejor que te vayas.

—Pero… —se puso de pie para ir hacia él y consolarlo por lo que fuera que estuviera sufriendo, pero el pobre terminó de rodillas en el piso, adolorido en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Vete! —exclamó sin siquiera verlo. Así salió de su cuarto, enojado consigo mismo por descargase de esa forma con alguien que no tenía la culpa. No se atrevía a verlo a la cara, no después de haberlo tomado de esa forma.

Yuuri se quedó en el piso, anonadado y sin comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, no se dio cuenta cuando toda su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas al entender finalmente lo que había ocurrido: lo había usado para tener sexo. Pero… ¿Por qué? Hace un par de días todo iba viento en popa ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?

Se incorporó con dificultad y aun sintiéndose muy incómodo por el ardor en su trasero, se vistió, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento sin siquiera buscarlo con la mirada, no podía verlo después de entender lo que había pasado.

Tomó un taxi rumbo a su hotel y entre lágrimas y sollozos miró su teléfono, viendo las decenas de mensajes de advertencia que le daban Chris y Phichit. Al parecer algo malo había pasado con Viktor.

Cuando llegó al hotel ni siquiera tuvo que subir a su cuarto para toparse a sus amigos, éstos ya iban listos para salir a buscarlo. Los vio preocupados, pero cuando éstos notaron su presencia parecieron sentir alivio, al menos hasta que notaron el llanto incansable en el japonés, quien quiso explicarles lo ocurrido, pero el sentimiento le ganó, llorando en los brazos de ambos. No pudo explicarles nada y ellos no se lo pidieron.

—Tomaré una ducha —dejó sus cosas en el piso al entrar a la suite y fue rumbo al baño, ni siquiera se molestó en llevar la ropa que se pondría después.

Phichit y Chris se quedaron en la pequeña sala del cuarto, muy angustiados.

—¿Se habrá enterado de lo de Viktor?

—No lo sé, pero para que se encuentre en ese estado es porque pasó algo grave. No, no creo que sea por eso —murmuró el suizo.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que el japonés saliera de su baño. Pasaron cuarenta minutos cuando la preocupación se hizo presente, aun así decidieron darle su espacio y esperar más, pero cuando transcurrió una hora, Phichit no soportó la incertidumbre y fue a buscarlo, tocando la puerta del baño y no recibiendo respuesta. Fue ahí cuando el suizo se unió a la causa, tocando la puerta.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? —se espantó el tailandés.

Los hermosos ojos verdes del suizo se llenaron de angustia. No esperó más para abrir la puerta, la cual afortunadamente estaba sin llave. Entró apresurado al baño y corrió la cortina de la regadera sólo para topárselo de pie bajo el intenso chorro del agua cayendo en su cuerpo, empezando por su cabeza. El agua hacia mucho ruido, quizá por eso no los había oído, pero sí que escuchó cuando deslizaron la cortina de baño.

—¡Oye! —el aludido se espantó mucho, dio un brinco del susto y lo primero que pudo hacer fue cubrirse sus partes nobles—. ¡Chris! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete!

La cabeza de Phichit se asomó por detrás del hombro del más alto, estaba de puntillas obviamente.

—¿Qué ya no respetan mi intimidad? ¡Váyanse!

Chris bufó y rodó sus ojos.

—Te he visto desnudo en las aguas termales, no es novedad para mí.

El japonés, avergonzado y enojado, se dio media vuelta para esconder sus atributos de los ojos curiosos.

—¡Yo no lo he visto desnudo! —sacó su teléfono móvil y capturó un par de fotos. Yuuri no sabía cómo correrlos, así que tomó el jabón y se los lanzó.

—Mon dieu! —exclamó el suizo, espantado—. ¿Viktor te hizo eso? —señaló su trasero, éste tenía unas terribles marcas de manos en él. Comenzaba a verse amoratado, seguro para el día siguiente se vería mucho más dramático.

El japonés, con sólo escuchar ese nombre, se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Yuuri… —la voz de Phichit era muy queda y temerosa—. ¿Acaso Viktor te obligó a…?

—¡Largo! —sollozó—. Él no me obligó a nada, simplemente las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Por eso quisiera estar solo. ¡Váyanse!

—Te hizo daño, él… _C’est un vrai fils de pute ! **(Es un verdadero hijo de puta*)**_ —golpeó con el puño la pared a su costado, enseguida se dio media vuelta, tomó su llave del cuarto y salió disparado a un lugar en específico. Viktor podría ser su mejor amigo, pero desquitarse así con Yuuri… eso era sobrepasarse por mucho.

—Chris —murmuró el moreno—. Christophe ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —muy tarde, ya había salido.

Esa noche, Chris y Viktor casi tuvieron un enfrentamiento violento, pero éste fue detenido por Phichit, quien se había quedado consolando a Yuuri hasta que éste le suplicó que fuera tras Giacometti, para evitar que sucediera una tragedia. Y bien tenía razón, pues cuando el tailandés llegó donde Viktor y Chris, éste último tenía al ruso tomado del cuello de su playera, listo para golpearlo, mientras que el otro no ponía resistencia alguna, la situación se había salido de control.

La pelea se evitó y terminó en una larga charla entre los tres, mientras Yuuri seguía en el cuarto de hotel, tumbado en su cama y lo suficientemente adolorido como para no salirse de ahí en un día entero.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Chris entró al cuarto de Yuuri y se sorprendió al verlo despierto tan temprano. El japonés le confesó que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pues trataba de entender el porqué de lo de anoche, sin embargo, sentía mucho dolor emocional al recordarlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que el suizo tuvo que sincerarse y contarle todo lo que sabía que había vivido su mejor amigo el día anterior. Le contó todos y cada uno de los problemas que afrontó y trató, a pesar de todo, que entendiera un poco a su amigo.

—¿Es por eso que me mandaste tantos mensajes?

—Así es. Hablé poco con Viktor cuando intentaba distraerlo, pero fue ahí donde me resumió todo su día y supe entonces que no era el momento indicado para aplicar “The naked man”.

—Oh por dios —se llevó ambas manos a la boca—. Él también perdió un hijo.

—Era prácticamente sólo un montón de células en formación —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sí, era un “hijo”.

—¡Claro que lo era! Chris, eso es horrible, sé perfectamente lo que se siente.

—Lo sé.

La decepción y tristeza por lo ocurrido en la noche se esfumaron de su cuerpo casi por completo. Saber que Viktor se había enterado de varias cosas que lo afectaron mucho (incluyendo el asunto de Minami) lo hacían comprender un poco su actitud. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sorprendido con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y no con…

—Hice muy mal —se llevó ambas manos a la cara—. Era el peor momento para intentar algo así.

—Aunque él pudo haberte dicho la verdad en un principio y evitar el sexo frío.

—Sí, pudo hacerlo, pero no fue así y eso ya no va a cambiar. En cierta parte lo entiendo, quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar —se llevó una mano al pecho, entristecido—. De hecho… una vez lo hice.

—Sí, pero no creo que le dejaras tus manos marcadas en el rasero ¡te dejó unos horribles moretones! —exclamó el suizo.

Se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Era un silencio de esos que se rompen enseguida con una confesión apresurada.

—Anoche Viktor y yo discutimos fuertemente. Yuuri, eres un muy buen amigo al que estimo bastante, y me dio mucha furia imaginar que él te obligó a hacer algo que no querías, o que se sobrepasó contigo siendo más rudo sin tu consentimiento.

—Oh, no. Él tuvo mi consentimiento —se sonrojó—. En realidad fue el peor encuentro que hemos tenido, tan frío, vacío y sin amor —bajó la mirada—. Pero yo lo acepté, a pesar de todo.

—Me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio —se llevó una mano al rostro, dramáticamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí lo golpeé, pero poquito.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sólo un pequeño puño en el hígado, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¡Christophe!

—Ya, ya. No le hice gran cosa a tu “Vitya”, aunque debería haberle hecho más, ni siquiera te has parado de la cama, casi te deja inválido —cambió su expresión severa por una llena de picardía—. ¿Tan intenso fue?

El japonés exclamó algunas majaderías en su idioma natal mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—Ya hablando en serio… él estaba preocupado por ti, tanto que quiso venir a verte anoche, pero le dije que seguramente estabas dormido, además que le prohibí poner un pie aquí sin tu consentimiento. Él pareció estar de acuerdo, estaba muy arrepentido. Dijo que poco después de que te fuiste se arrepintió terriblemente. Le voy a decir que venga a verte.

—No, déjalo así. Yo quiero ir a verlo.

El otro alzó una ceja.

—¿En esa condición? No lo creo.

Christophe tenía razón, Yuuri tuvo que quedarse en cama ese día. Se sintió algo impotente por perder un día de esa manera, pero pronto recordó que tenía un enorme pendiente por hacer.

—Chris ¿Puedes traer mi teclado?

—¡Claro! ¿También traigo a Phichit?

—¿Phichit?

—Sí, él es algo así como una cámara andante. Se supone que vas a grabar la canción para Viktor ¿No?

—Sí, solo debo practicarla un poco.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Se pasó el día entero recluido en su departamento, no salió a ver a su hermano ni a su cuñada, tampoco sacó a pasear a Makkachin, no fue al gimnasio y mucho menos a hablar con la agente de bienes raíces que le estaba vendiendo la bodega. El pobre entró en crisis existencial, seguida de una depresión muy dramática en la que sólo comía helado de chocolate y veía películas en la sala de su pequeño hogar.

No fue, sino, hasta el día siguiente, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y él se levantó del sofá, aún en pijama, despeinado y ojeroso, sin mencionar el rastro de baba que se notaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Makkachin se puso como loco al detectar de quién se trataba sin siquiera acercarse a la puerta, eso alertó los sentidos del ruso, cuyo corazón dio un vuelvo al abrir la puerta y confirmar sus sospechas, se trataba de Yuuri.

—Hola Vitya —saludó con una sonrisa suave, mirándolo y aguantándose la risa por el aspecto que portaba, luego recordó los varios motivos por los cuales estaba así, y se le pasó todo atisbo de gracia.

El corazón del ruso se derritió en amor. Yuuri, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de todos sus desplantes seguía llamándolo de esa manera y le sonreía sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Hola, kobuta-chan —reprimió sus ganas de llorar, mostrándole en su lugar una bella sonrisa un poco fragmentada—. Pasa, por favor.

El japonés se introdujo al departamento, viendo todo a su alrededor, notando que Viktor parecía haber formado un campamento en la sala, frente al televisor, pues uno de los sofás estaba cubierto de almohadas y mantas cálidas, además de un galón de nieve de chocolate a medio comer sobre la mesita del centro. Estaban a diez grados centígrados, sólo Viktor estaba tan loco como para comer nieve con esa temperatura ambiental.

—Disculpa el desorden —se avergonzó bastante mientras corría a ponerle pausa a la película llamada “Love, Rosie”. Yuuri aguantó la risa al ver lo mal que disimulaba su vergüenza en esos momentos, tratando de limpiar el desorden que tenía.

Era gracioso e increíble imaginar que ese Viktor adorable y lloroso fuera el mismo que le hizo el amor tan violentamente un par de días atrás.

—No te preocupes, en realidad sólo vine a dejarte esto —le extendió una USB—. Es la última sorpresa que tenía planeado entregarte, también vine a decirte que sólo me quedaré hasta la boda de Aleksi, al día siguiente regresaré a Japón.

—Entiendo —aceptó el pequeño artefacto y lo apretó en su mano—. ¿Qué es?

—Mira lo que hay dentro, la hice para ti —sonrió con seguridad—. Espero que te guste. Te dejaré solo para que lo veas, luego puedes llamarme —dio un paso hacia atrás, listo para girarse y salir.

—No te vayas —lo atrapó entre sus brazos, desesperado, como pocas veces antes—. No te vayas —la voz le tembló—, perdóname Yuuri, perdóname por lo que te hice. Estoy muy avergonzado y arrepentido.

—Vitya —correspondió el abrazo—. Está bien, te perdono y te entiendo, no estoy enojado por eso.

—Pero te hice daño —un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta. Yuuri lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y subió su mano hasta la nuca del mayor, acariciando su corto cabello con mucho cariño.

—No estoy enojado. Cariño, ve el video ¿Si? —se separó del abrazo, sonriéndole con mucha calidez.

Los ojos azules de Viktor se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir.

—Te dejaré solo para que lo veas tranquilamente, y luego… llámame ¿Si?

—De acuerdo —luchó contra sus ganas de llorar y asintió solemnemente.

Yuuri salió del departamento y el ruso corrió en busca de su pc para reproducir aquel video. Makkachin lo acompañó en todo momento.

Enorme fue su felicidad y asombro al ver en pantalla a un hermoso Yuuri sentado frente a su teclado.

—“Vitya, cariño. Esta canción la compuse para ti. Hemos atravesado momentos muy difíciles y si ahora mismo echáramos un vistazo a los últimos tres años, podríamos ver que han sido más los momentos dolorosos que los felices, así que ahora te digo que quiero vivir mi futuro contigo, para hacer montones de recuerdos gratos. Te he hecho daño, me has hecho daño, eso ya no importa, estemos juntos” —se sonrojó levemente—. “No soy muy bueno cantando… —rascó su mejilla—… pero espero que te guste”

Entonces Viktor vio cómo posó sus dedos sobre las teclas y así dio inicio a una curiosa melodía, acompañada después por su voz. ¡Wow! Su voz era tan tierna, tenía una voz muy educada.

**_“You say you are fine,_ ** **_  
but I see behind, behind those eyes.  
You play a game  
by the rigid rule  
but you cheat yourself”_ ** **_  
  
_ ** _“Dices estar bien, pero veo detrás, detrás de esos ojos._ _Juegas un juego bajo rígidas reglas, pero te engañas a ti mismo”_

**_“There ain't nothing you can_ ** **_  
Say that would scare me away  
I've got history too  
And it's never too late  
To share a secret, today  
I'll reciprocate  
baby, I got you”  
  
_ **

_“No hay nada que puedas decir que pudiese asustarme. Yo también tengo una historia y nunca es demasiado tarde para compartir un secreto._ _Te corresponderé, cariño, te he conseguido”_

**_“So hurt with me, I'll hurt with you_ ** **_  
Baby you know we can hurt together  
I've been where you've been,  
I've seen what you've seen  
So hurt with me, we can hurt together  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me”_ **

_“Así que hiérete conmigo, me heriré contigo. Cariño, sabes que podemos herirnos juntos. He estado donde tú has estado. He visto lo que tú has visto. Así que hiérete conmigo, nos podemos herir juntos. Ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo”._

**_“Someday you'll taste the freedom  
And relief of a trouble shared  
Oh oh, today I'm here loving,  
You can confide in me”_ **

_“Algún día saborearás la libertad y el alivio de un problema compartido. Oh oh, hoy estoy aquí amándote. Puedes confiar en mí.”_

**_“There ain't nothing you can_ ** **_  
Say that would scare me away  
I've got history too  
And it's never too late  
To share a secret, today  
I'll reciprocate  
baby, I got you”  
  
_ **

_“No hay nada que puedas decir que pudiese asustarme. Yo también tengo una historia y nunca es demasiado tarde para compartir un secreto._ _Te corresponderé, cariño, te he conseguido”_

**_“So hurt with me, I'll hurt with you_ ** **_  
Baby you know we can hurt together  
I've been where you've been,  
I've seen what you've seen  
So hurt with me, we can hurt together  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me”_ **

_“Así que hiérete conmigo, me heriré contigo. Cariño, sabes que podemos herirnos juntos. He estado donde tú has estado. He visto lo que tú has visto. Así que hiérete conmigo, nos podemos herir juntos. Ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo”._

Yuuri se quedó con los dedos sobre las últimas notas, alzó la mirada a la cámara cuando la voz emocionada de Chris se escuchó en el video, justo ahí se cortó y Viktor finalmente estalló en lágrimas silenciosas. No lo pensó antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar al amor de su vida.

Mientras la llamada hacía sonar los primeros tonos, Viktor no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido y patán que había sido, y que ahora, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Yuuri había llegado para quedarse.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, mi amor, por favor ven! —su voz había salido más ansiosa y desesperada de lo que imaginó, y se le fue el alma hasta los pies cuando el otro le cortó la llamada.

Le había colgado descaradamente.

Su corazón comenzó a romperse en mil pedacitos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a parlotear en su idioma natal, rayando en la histeria.

—¡¿Cómo es posible!? Él dijo que me amaba y yo le creo ¡Sé que me ama! ¿¡Qué hice mal!? Oh, si tan sólo pudiera decirle que es el amor de mi vida, que nunca podría dejar de amarlo, que yo… que yo podría vivir sin él a mi lado, pero estaría muerto en vida.

Enseguida se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose ¿En qué momento se había abierto? Viktor no supo cómo pasó, pero de un segundo a otro ya tenía al japonés aferrado a él, con una mano en su nuca y otra en su cintura, en un abrazo demasiado tierno y entrañable. Los labios del ruso temblaron, sosteniendo el llanto que quería dejar salir.

—No hay nada, Viktor, escúchame bien: No hay nada que puedas hacer para alejarme de ti. No hay poder humano que pueda separarme de tu lado, sólo la muerte podría lograrlo —estas palabras las dijo en un ruso medianamente fluido.

—Oh… —se quedó sin palabras. No, si decía algo terminaría quebrándose en llanto, así que se aferró a ese abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Entonces Yuuri se le separó un poco y ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa al notar las lágrimas en los ojos del otro.

—En estos años, viviendo un “tira y afloja” contigo, he descubierto algo muy importante —lo miró, decidido—. No voy a decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque puedo, pero no quiero.

Hasta ese momento Yuuri seguía hablando en ruso, cosa que conmovió a Viktor hasta niveles inimaginables, así que le respondió en su mismo idioma.

—Y aunque no quisieras, te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Yuuri Katsuki, a partir de este momento no me separaré de ti, lo juro —tomó sus mejillas con un cariño infinito. Los ojos de ambos expresaban todo el amor que se había acumulado a través de los años y que ahora querían dejar salir explosivamente.

Las manos grandes del ruso abarcaban por completo las mejillas de su amado, con su pulgar acariciaba en movimientos circulares y cariñosos mientras juntaba su frente con la de él. Yuuri, sonriendo soñadoramente, posó sus manos sobre las del ruso, hasta que éste las tomó y las besó con devoción, dando pequeñitos besos a cada minúscula cicatriz en ellas, hasta que sintió algo curioso en la muñeca derecha, la miró y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies al reconocer ese brazalete tan idéntico al suyo. No, no era idéntico, era el que complementaba al suyo, pues decía un claro “Amor” con el alfabeto ruso.

—Esto… —señaló su muñeca, asombrado. Yuuri soltó una risita cantarina.

—Tú tienes “Life”, yo tengo “Love”. Nuestros brazaletes son pareja y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver que no te lo quitaste a pesar de todo —se le escapó una lágrima que fue limpiada de inmediato por los labios del mayor—. Viktor, comencemos algo nuevo, olvidemos lo pasado. Hagámoslo como tú quieras, mi amor.

—Algo nuevo…

—Sí ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo? Hay que hacerlo.

—¿En serio?

—Desde cero.

Entonces Viktor tomó la iniciativa, se acercó lento y seguro al rostro de su amado, pero Yuuri se separó de inmediato.

—Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? A penas te conozco, déjame invitarte a salir primero —rio quedito, adentrándose en su papel de “comenzar desde cero”. Le guiñó un ojo y el ruso rio.

—Vaya ¿y a dónde me vas a invitar, desconocido?

Yuuri se llevó un dedo a los labios, en una pose reflexiva muy tierna. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al tener una idea.

—Te voy a invitar al sofá de tu casa —lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el mencionado lugar, donde ambos tomaron asiento, sobre las sábanas y entre los cojines y almohadas—. Por cierto —le extendió la mano—. Soy Yuuri Katsuki, el amor de tu vida.

Las mejillas del ruso se tiñeron de un lindo rosa, sin borrar la sonrisa boba de sus labios.

—Es un verdadero placer conocer al amor de mi vida —tomó la mano, y, en vez de estrecharla, besó el dorso de ésta con galantería—. Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov —besó su muñeca—. El amor de tu vida —besó su antebrazo—. ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿no crees? —besó su hombro.

—Yo no creo en las coincidencias —lo tomó de las mejillas y lo jaló hasta sus labios, atrayéndolo a un beso tan dulce y especial que el cuerpo entero del ruso se estremeció al recibir de nuevo esas caricias tan hermosas y anheladas.

—Pero que atrevido, Yuuri Katsuki, nos acabamos de presentar y ya me estás besando. Eres muy atrevido, y eso me gusta —soltó una risilla, en especial al ver el tierno mohín del menor, el cual no duró mucho, pues lo tumbó sobre el sillón para acostarse sobre él e iniciar una sesión de besos demasiado tierna y nerviosa por parte de ambos.

Sus labios se acariciaban con suavidad, probando el sabor en la cavidad del otro como si en realidad fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, redescubriendo su amor desde los cimientos más profundos. Las caricias se limitaban a rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro y cuello del otro, o enterrando sus manos en sus cabellos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en la que se besaron con ese cariño y ternura, habían pasado tantos meses, años… ahora lo único que querían hacer era disfrutarse el uno al otro, trazando con la punta de su lengua el contorno de los labios del otro, succionándolos por interminables minutos hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados. Amaban entrar a explorar la cavidad del otro y perderse en ella para no salir jamás.

La ansiedad inicial había dado paso a la curiosidad entre risitas, y luego a un letargo íntimo, acompañado por los primeros roces más atrevidos de sus manos bajo la ropa del otro, acariciando más allá de la piel expuesta.

Ambos estaban un tanto nerviosos, en especial Viktor, quien actuaba como si fuese verdaderamente la primera vez que ambos se proporcionaban ese tipo de caricias. Yuuri lo notó cada vez más nervioso y dubitativo, en espacial cuando comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo del pijama.

—¿Qué ocurre? —detuvo el beso, incorporándose un poco para que Viktor pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero el ruso no se incorporó, se quedó tumbado de espaldas al sillón y se sonrojó tiernamente mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro? —acarició su mejilla con una ternura infinita, preocupado—. Si no quieres hacerlo está bien, esperaré —sonrió, sincero.

—¡No es eso! —se adelantó a corregir, incorporándose también—. Es sólo que… la última vez que lo hicimos fue…

—Horrible —completó Yuuri, algo azorado.

—Eso —se sonrojó al recordar lo rudo y seco que fue, prácticamente lo había utilizado para tener sexo. El que debería estar dudoso era Yuuri, no él—. Perdóname por eso —extendió su mano hasta acariciar el rostro de su amado, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de ese cabello ébano que tanto amaba.

—Te perdono —sonrió tímidamente, omitiendo el hecho de lo mucho que le afectó aquel suceso en su momento.

—Vayamos despacio esta vez ¿te parece bien?

—Hagámoslo —sonrió enternecido ante esa mirada tímida que le dirigía el ruso ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles? Aunque el japonés no se quedaba atrás, el pobre tenía un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo, tenía miedo, pero no quiso admitirlo.

—Tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir lo de la última vez —tomó sus manos firmemente—. No a menos que me lo pidas desde un comienzo.

El rostro entero de Yuuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas, asintiendo levemente.

Entonces Viktor lo tomó de la nuca y con cuidado lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras se tumbaba sobre el sillón. Yuuri besó sus labios con una delicadeza que fue demasiado tierna y hermosa para el ruso, quien extendió sus juguetonas manos hasta introducirlas bajo la ropa del menor, acariciando con tranquilidad y amor. Yuuri hasta podía jurar que Viktor estaba más nervioso que él en su primera vez.

—Amor —Yuuri lo detuvo y lo miró seriamente—. Estás muy raro ¿Qué te pasa?

Las mejillas del otro se incendiaron de rojo al oírlo llamarle así.

—No quiero hacerte daño, temo cometer un error y que tú… no quiero que te vayas, Yuuri, no lo soportaría de nuevo —sus ojos se llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas.

El corazón del japonés se contrajo dolorosamente. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho, su seguridad en sí mismo había disminuido un poco y ahora temía dar cualquier paso en falso, tenía pavor y se notaba a leguas. Yuuri no lo soportó y jaló a su amado dentro de un fuerte abrazo muy asfixiante.

—Sé que es difícil creerme tan rápido y depositar tu confianza en mí como lo hacías hace años —murmuró en su oído, sin soltarlo—. Así que te demostraré con el tiempo y con mis acciones que en verdad jamás me iré de tu lado. No cometeré la misma estupidez dos veces. Viktor, quiero que estés seguro de mi amor por ti —guardó silencio al escuchar un sollozo, se preocupó y al separarse vio algo que lo conmovía hasta la médula: las lágrimas de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Lo siento —se sorbió la nariz y limpió inútilmente sus lágrimas, una tras otra. Yuuri lo miró atentamente hasta que sustituyó la mano de Viktor con la propia para retirar esas gruesas lágrimas de sus hermosas facciones.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? —soltó en un murmullo bajito, más para sí que para el ruso.

—No es nec… —fue interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos. No se movían y el tacto a penas y duró un par de segundos, pero fue delicioso.

—Te amo —depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha—. Te amo —un beso en la izquierda—. Te amo —un beso en su barbilla. Y así, por cada beso repartido, decía un te amo. Viktor lo miró sonrojado y divertido, se sintió extremadamente feliz con esos pequeños detalles. Yuuri besó cada uno de sus ojos, sus cejas, su mandíbula por ambos lados, la punta de su nariz, y finalmente su frente, donde repartió un montón de pequeños besitos—. Te amo, Viktor Nikiforov, y te lo voy a demostrar día con día, así como tú te encargaste de insistir hasta el cansancio cuando yo no quería escucharte y verte, cuando yo sólo quería huir de ti, de mí mismo. Entiendo que ahora mismo no puedas corresponder mis sentimientos, pero yo estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de nuevo y… —fue interrumpido por unos fogosos labios sobre los suyos. El beso era para nada inocente y sí muy apasionado.

Viktor lo había callado a besos.

Quería hacerle entender que ya estaba loquito por él, no necesitaba hacer nada más. Y no muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño Makkachin tomaba una siesta muy merecida en la amplia cama de su amo, descansando al fin de los abrazos asfixiantes y de sus lágrimas que le mojaban su lindo pelaje. Estaba feliz porque lo dos humanos a los que más amaba, estaban felices uno al lado del otro.

**_Continuará…_ **


	24. Inefable

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXIV**

**_“Inefable”_ **

Las palabras no alcanzaban para expresar lo que ambos experimentaban en esos momentos. No, las palabras no existían para decir lo sublime que era tenerse al fin, tan unidos, en cuerpo y alma de manera tan sublime.

Sus corazones latían con tanta intensidad que podían, claramente, escuchar su pulso acelerado en todo su cuerpo. Las sienes les palpitaban con fuerza, y en sus oídos resonaban los potentes latidos de su corazón.

No era necesario preguntarle al otro si estaba de acuerdo en lo que hacían, era un hecho que ambos lo deseaban fervientemente, lo constataban sus besos cargados de amor, sus manos perdiéndose por debajo de la ropa, acariciando lugares muy sensibles y ocultos.

A diferencia del último encuentro, ahora se desvestían con paciencia, a pesar del deseo irrefrenable de fundirse el uno con el otro en uno solo; las prendas iban saliendo una a una, deslizándose suaves por su piel hasta dejarlos expuestos casi en su total desnudez.

Cuando la cadena que colgaba del cuello del japonés quedó expuesta, la mirada de Viktor se posó fijamente en el anillo que colgaba de ella, sintiéndose un poco triste y arrepentido por haberse deshecho de ellos de esa manera. Sólo esperaba recuperarlos para hacer las cosas como eran debidas.

—Espera —Yuuri lo detuvo antes de que volviera a besarlo, se quitó la cadena y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesita del centro. Esto conmovió al ruso, pero prefirió no tocar el tema aún.

Fue así que, Viktor dejó que el otro lo desvistiera por completo, mostrándole que podía hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

Las caricias, a pesar de ser ansiosas y necesitadas, eran también un tanto nerviosas, comparadas sólo con la primera vez en que se entregaron con amor y pasión. Era hora de que los dos memorizaran de nuevo sus cuerpos, de que aprendieran sus curvas y valles como en aquella primera vez.

Luego de dejar a Yuuri en ropa interior, Viktor se escondió en su cuello, besando toda la deliciosa piel que tenía al alcance mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando la cintura de su amado, disfrutando cada centímetro de esa tersa piel. De pronto se encontró con cierta irregularidad en su cuello y se separó lo suficiente sólo para toparse con la marca de una mordida considerablemente dolorosa. Era la que le había hecho un par de días atrás.

Inevitablemente se detuvo, se sentía culpable y muy arrepentido.

—Yuuri, yo… —calló cuando el otro lo apegó más a su cuerpo.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Se borrará en unos días. Así que… continúa ¿Quieres?

El aludido tragó en seco y asintió, volviendo a su trabajo de repartir montones de besos por toda esa piel. Lo hacía con cuidado y mucho amor. Incluso pasó su lengua por la marca de esa mordida, haciendo que su compañero se estremeciese ante el contacto, cálido y húmedo. Se detuvo cuando escuchó una risita por parte de japonés. Fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que parecía un pulpo al abrazarlo con tanta posesividad, dejando leves marcas de sus besitos en el cuello.

—Lo siento —murmuró con un poco de vergüenza.

—No, sigue así. Me haces sentir muy feliz — aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba verdaderamente muy dichoso en esos momentos—. Sólo déjame acariciarte también —lo empujó levemente hasta que terminó acostado de espaldas a lo largo del sillón. Yuuri se le acomodó encima para que pudiera abrazarlo y él al mismo tiempo pudiese besarlo.

—Tócame —pidió el mayor con sus mejillas arreboladas, colgando un brazo del cuello del otro y tomándole la mano hasta posarla sobre su propio pecho, ya desnudo.

Ahora el sonrojado fue Yuuri, pero no por eso se privó de mostrar su expresión más erótica y atractiva antes de tomar con su mano derecha la mejilla entera de Viktor, acariciándola con un amor tan infinito que era imposible de describir con palabras. Sostuvo su peso con la mano izquierda apoyada en el sillón antes de inclinar su rostro lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con los del otro.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y casi sintieron cómo cada célula de su cuerpo estallaba por la emoción de estar juntos de nuevo, amándose.

Viktor enredó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, atrayéndolo a ese profundo beso que era cada vez más demandante. Los dos jadeaban un poco debido a la intensidad, sus cuerpos comenzaron a llenarse de una pasión que no se molestarían en controlar. Yuuri estaba ansioso, quería acariciar todo su cuerpo y recrear aquellos bellos momentos en que ambos se amaron hasta el amanecer, quería hacerlo suyo y que lo hiciera de él.

Sin despegar sus labios de los del ruso, usó ambas manos para recorrer la piel de sus costados, de su vientre, su pecho, deteniéndose un poco en los pezones, logrando así arrancarle leves gemidos que atrapó con su boca. Las manos del otro no se quedaron quietas, claro que no. Las descendió sensualmente desde la nuca de Yuuri, pasándolas por toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar a área lumbar, donde se detuvieron unos segundos antes de adentrarse en la ropa interior color negra, gritando internamente al tener a ese par de biscochos a merced de sus grandes manos. Sonrió dentro del beso al sentir el gemido de su amante perdiéndose en la caricia.

Entonces Viktor presionó el trasero de su amado, atrayéndolo más hacia él. De esa forma hizo que Yuuri quedara completamente recostado sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo.

—Sigues algo pesado —alcanzó a decir entre risas, antes de unir de nuevo sus labios en cortos y lindos besitos.

—Oh, cállate —se sonrojó, pero se la cobró caro al restregar su hombría contra la de él, arrancándole un profundo gemido. Le gustó escuchar ese sonido tan erótico, así que hizo lo mismo un par de veces más, moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, deleitándose al ver cómo el otro cerraba sus ojos y una hermosa expresión de placer se instalaba en su faz. En respuesta, Viktor enterraba sus dedos en la parte de atrás de los muslos de Yuuri, incitándolo a moverse más.

Era increíble que el placer fuera tan grande a pesar de aún traer puesta su ropa interior.

—Yuuri… —gimió, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sintiendo el roce entre sus miembros y los tiernos besos repartidos en todo su torso, en especial en el pecho y el cuello. El menor no se lo iba a decir, pero amaba la piel de Viktor, le encantaba dejar decenas de besos en ella y notar cómo sus casi imperceptibles vellitos se erizaban ante el contacto. También disfrutaba mucho al ver cómo su pálida piel se tornaba rosada ante cualquier esfuerzo, tal como en esos momentos: su cuello y rostro estaban por completo sonrojados, y eso sólo lo hacía verse más deseable.

—Vitya —murmuró en voz bajita y sensual, deteniendo sus besos y caricias sólo para tomarle ambas mejillas—. Mírame, Vitya —el corazón del otro se aceleró considerablemente—. No apartes tus ojos de mí.

Los párpados del otro se abrieron para dar paso a un par de gemas con distintos tonos de azul, brillantes y cristalinos.

— _Es como ver el mar_ —pensó Yuuri, con adoración al saberse afortunado de tenerlo en su vida, de poder ver esos mares a diario de ahora en adelante.

—Entonces no te quitaré la vista —deslizó sus manos desde los muslos hasta la nuca de su amado, sin despegarlas de su piel en ningún momento, parecía que sus manos tenían imán con esa suave piel.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual hasta que una sonrisa muy sensual hizo acto de aparición en los labios del menor, enseguida hizo un suave pero largo deslizamiento de sus caderas hacia adelante. Ambos podían sentir la erección del otro a pesar de la ropa. Viktor hacía un esfuerzo por no echar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el placer, lo único que lo mantenía medianamente cuerdo, era la curiosidad sobre lo que haría Yuuri a continuación, pues en realidad no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella magnífica obra de arte que tenía encima de él. Sus ojos castaños no se despegaban de los suyos, queriendo observar maliciosamente cada expresión que pudiera generar como consecuencia a sus caricias. Yuuri se estaba aprendiendo de memoria cada gesto y cada expresión, tatuándolas en su mente.

El calor aumentó cuando el menor se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse sobre el miembro de su amado, éste soltó un largo suspiro, cargado de placer. La intensidad aumentó cuando Viktor sintió las caderas de Yuuri moviéndose sobre él, causándole miles de sensaciones. Estaba maravillado de todo lo que le hacía sentir sin siquiera tocarlo directamente con sus manos en la entrepierna.

Yuuri se llevó una mano a la frente, echándose todo el cabello hacia atrás. Lo hizo meramente para que no le molestara o le impidiera ver claramente a su amado, pero éste se excitó aún más al verlo de esa manera tan “Eros”. Yuuri dejó de ser el único que movía sus caderas y eso lo enloqueció, pues sentía pequeñas, pero certeras embestidas, logrando más contacto.

Eso hizo que el japonés no soportara más, así que de un momento a otro comenzó a jalonear la sexy ropa interior de su pareja, tratando de quitársela. El otro entendió su objetivo y no dudó en ayudarle.

— _Wow…—_ pensó Yuuri al ver la erección del otro, tan grande como la recordaba. Se detuvo unos segundos a mirar su cuerpo, admirado, completamente embelesado por la obra maestra que tenía en frente, sin saber que el ruso pensaba lo mismo al verlo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con su majestuoso cuerpo bien ejercitado y en forma. Viktor no lo resistió y alargó una mano hasta acariciar el vientre bajo de su amado, deslizando sus dedos y sonriendo al ver la piel erizada.

A sabiendas de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, Viktor sonrió con picardía y se llevó un brazo hasta la cabeza, usándolo de almohada, en una pose muy relajada y sexy que sólo aumentó la libido del otro, más al tenerlo por completo desnudo ante él, con su miembro erecto, suplicando por atención.

Yuuri se sobresaltó un poco cuando unos traviesos dedos acariciaron más debajo de su vientre, justamente en el borde del elástico de su bóxer. Miró a su pareja y sonrió al ver esa expresión pícara en su rostro. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Viktor tuvo el permiso total de bajar su ropa interior.

—Amazing!

La última vez que tuvieron sexo fue decepcionantemente frívola, por lo que ahora se tomaron el tiempo que les diera la gana para repartir caricias, besos y miradas en todas partes, por lo pronto, Viktor estaba maravillado con lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Yuuri estaba tratando de ser sexy y completamente “eros” pero no pudo evitarlo, y la timidez lo invadió un poco, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Viktor lo notó y no pudo evitar reír por ello.

—¿Estás avergonzado? —descubrió su rostro, sólo para que Yuuri se sorprendiera al verlo igual que él—. Yo también —se sentó, sin quitarlo de su regazo, así lo envolvió en un abrazo más protector que nada—. Pero… ¿Sabes? Extrañaba tanto esto… —suspiró al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de su amado, sintiendo las mismas caricias en la suya.

—Yo también lo extrañaba, ah… —gimió, sintiendo el roce de su miembro con el otro.

Las manos de Viktor descendieron por la angosta cintura de Yuuri, hasta llegar a sus caderas y de ahí a su trasero, el cual acarició y apretó con adoración. En ese momento, el japonés soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Entonces Viktor recordó algo no muy grato. Se separó del brazo y giró un poco a su amado, descubriendo así las marcas oscuras de sus propias manos sobre esa linda piel.

—Oh por Dios, Yuuri, lo siento tanto, yo no…

—Basta, eso ya es pasado, no dejemos que nos arruine el presente —lo tumbó de nuevo sobre el sofá y comenzó así una sesión de besos aún más intensa y caliente que la anterior, combinándola con sus manos que no dejaban de acariciar todo a su paso, ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando se encontraron casualmente con el pene de Viktor, quien se retorció de placer al sentir esos dedos largos dándole justo el placer que necesitaba.

Yuuri supo cómo usar bien sus manos para abarcar todo el miembro, aplicando la presión y velocidad necesarias para que el placer fuera aumentando exponencialmente. El otro soltó un profundo gemido cuando sintió el miembro de Yuuri restregándose contra el suyo deliberadamente.

—Eso… —fue lo único que atinó a decir el ruso, su mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía concentrarse en sentir, sentir y sentir. De nuevo tenía sus ojos muy cerrados, con ambos brazos sobre su rostro, tratando de contener todos los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, Yuuri se percató de eso, así que tomó sus manos y las llevó por encima de la cabeza del otro, posándolas sobre el descansabrazos.

—Quiero ver tu cara, y no te contengas, también quiero escucharte —sonrió de lado, haciendo que el rostro de su amado se pusiera aún más colorado.

—Pero no quiero ser el único —se incorporó de nuevo, quedando sentado con Yuuri en su regazo. Así llevó sus manos al trasero del otro para jalarlo y pegar sus erecciones. En ese momento comenzaron una batalla de besos hambrientos y caricias fogosas. No tardaron mucho en comenzar a sentir más calor, tanto, que sus cuerpos empezaron a transpirar un poco.

Viktor retomó su confianza y se echó sobre Yuuri, llenándolo de caricias y besos desparramados por todo su torso, se detuvo en sus pezones un momento, dedicándole un tiempo con su boca a cada uno. Fue ahí cuando Yuuri gimió y jadeó con más fuerza, al menos hasta ese momento.

—Vitya… oh, Vitya, hazme tuyo —jadeó, enredando sus largos dedos en la cabellera platinada y halándolos con un poco de fuerza, pero eso al ruso parecía no molestarlo, sino todo lo contrario; pero escuchar esas palabras hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

—No… Yuuri, esta vez no. Te lastimé hace poco, y si yo te penetro en estos momentos quizás sea doloroso —fue callado por unos labios húmedos, calientes y deliciosos sobre los suyos, acompañados de dos manos tomando cada una de sus mejillas, con cierto grado de posesividad.

—Hazlo, Vitenka, hazlo —lo había dicho en ruso, el detonante perfecto para que se prendiera una chispa de emoción en el mayor, a quien le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? —tragó en seco.

—Sólo ve despacio, aún duele un poco.

—No, entonces no debo hacerlo.

—¡Kuso! ¡Hazlo! —se avergonzó un poco por su prisa, pero es que el deseo lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Viktor casi suelta una risita al escucharlo hablar tres idiomas en menos de dos minutos.

—Eres increíble, Yuuri Katsuki, increíble —acomodó su cabello con gentileza.

—Pero ahora mismo no soy muy paciente —se retorció un poco entre sus brazos, moviendo sus caderas de manera ondulante para incitarlo a penetrarlo de una vez por todas.

Ahora sí, Viktor se rio abiertamente.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró el ruso, pero Yuuri no lo dejó continuar.

—No, no sé nada, yo sólo quiero que lo hagas ¡Ya! —exclamó, azorado y verdaderamente necesitado.

—Aun así te lo voy a decir —continuó, riendo al ver su actitud y notando cómo se retorcía como oruga, intentando profundizar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

—Viktor… —gruñó, un tanto malhumorado, pero aun así expectante a lo que pudiera hacer o decir a continuación.

—Escúchame bien: no puedo continuar sin antes decirte algo muy importante —se puso tan serio que Yuuri dejó de moverse, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —su lado protector salió a flote.

Viktor cerró los ojos y esbozó una pura sonrisa.

—Me encanta cuando me dices así —suspiró soñadoramente—. “Mi amor”

—¿Qué pasa? —se puso impaciente de nuevo, sólo que ahora con sus mejillas muy rojas.

—Ah, sí… —sonrió pícaramente y juntó su frente con la de él, uniendo sus miradas de una manera muy íntima y profunda—. Quiero decirte que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, te amo, mi pequeño cerdito.

Los sentimientos expresados en el rostro de Yuuri eran muy contradictorios, estaba feliz por escuchar que lo amaba, pero enojado por el “Pequeño cerdito”

—¡No soy más un cerdito! —tomó la mano del otro y la llevó a su abdomen—. ¡Vez! ¡No hay grasa aquí!

El ruso hizo un puchero al sentir los músculos levemente marcados, se veía en realidad bastante sexy, y al tacto era algo muy agradable de percibir, pero...

—Extraño tu barriguita.kkk

—¡Ah! —se exasperó un poco, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo—. Viktor, hazme el amor ya, te lo suplico —jadeó, en verdad necesitado.

— _No se diga más_ —pensó el mayor. Había hecho todo aquello sólo con el fin de comprobar que su pareja en verdad quería tener sexo con él. Un par de días atrás sólo se bajó el pantalón y lo penetró, no quería que ahora fuera lo mismo, quería decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo. Fue entonces que, al estar seguro, prosiguió con lo que dejó a medias.

Abrió las piernas de su amado, lo suficiente para acomodarse entre ellas y así tener un buen acceso a su entrada. Estiró su mano hacia la entrepierna del otro, sonriendo mientras acariciaba con mucho cariño aquella parte de su anatomía y viendo las reacciones que causaba en él.

Yuuri aferraba sus manos a las sabanas que cubrían a sillón, esperando el momento de la intromisión, cerrando los ojos. Pero ese momento nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió que tomaban una de sus manos con cariño.

—Mírame, Yuuri, no apartes tu mirada de mí.

El aludido asintió y se abochornó un poco cuando vio que se llevaba un par de dedos a su boca, llenándolos de saliva y proveyéndole de una vista por demás erótica y sensual, sin mencionar esa sonrisilla en él, consciente de lo irresistible que se veía. Entonces el japonés pegó un respingo al sentir un dedo largo y tibio introduciéndose en él, se sorprendió un poco al no sentir la molestia que había sentido en el último encuentro, su entrada ya estaba un poco dilatada para cuando introdujo el primer dedo, ni se diga para cuando ya tenía tres dentro de él.

—Ups —murmuró el mayor cuando el otro se retorció violentamente debajo de él. Al parecer había alcanzado un punto muy sensible con sus dedos. Había sido tan placentera la sensación que Yuuri casi se sintió venir—. Aún no, cariño, aún no —sonrió pícaramente, separándose de él y esculcando en el pantalón del menor que yacía olvidado en el suelo. Yuuri no entendía que hacía, mucho menos cuando sacó su billetera.

—¿Qué rayos estás…? —calló abruptamente y se avergonzó cuando el ruso sacó de su billetera ese par de condones que le había visto hace tiempo.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, abrió el empaque con los dientes y se puso el preservativo con prisa. Luego de hacerlo se arrepintió, pues le hubiera encantado que fuese Yuuri quien se lo pusiera. En fin, no le dio más vuelta a ello y volvió a su tarea inicial.

Yuuri no podía pensar coherentemente, sólo podía jadear y dejarse llevar. Sintió de pronto que el mayor conducía su mano hacia su entrepierna. Pudo sentir ese pedazo de carne, caliente y palpitante dentro de su mano, pero no entendía lo que Viktor quería lograr con ello y poco le importó al sentirlo grande y grueso. Pasó saliva ruidosamente al imaginárselo dentro de sí, malos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, pero no se dejó intimidar.

Luego de que Viktor acomodara la mano de Yuuri alrededor de su pene, sujetándolo, puso su propia mano sobre la de su amante.

—Introdúcelo en ti —dijo de pronto el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Tú decidirás qué tanto entra, vamos, hazlo —sonrió de lado. Le estaba dando un gran privilegio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del menor, quien no dudó y afirmó el agarre, conduciendo el miembro de Viktor hacia su entrada ya dilatada y bien lubricada.

Un escalofrío agradable y placentero recorrió el cuerpo de los dos.

Yuuri gimió con fuerza y arqueó un poco su espalda a pesar de ser él mismo quien tenía el control de la profundidad. Viktor se mordía los labios, ansioso por entrar más, Yuuri lo notó y se sintió un poco culpable por no darle el placer que necesitaba con rapidez.

Los ojos castaños no se separaron de los azules, ni viceversa. Sus miradas estaban fijas en una conexión muy fuerte, estaban grabando sus expresiones de manera permanente en sus mentes.

Entonces el menor retomó su tarea, respiró profundo, relajó sus músculos todo lo posible y lo introdujo más dentro de sí, al menos hasta que escuchó un quejido por parte del otro.

—Lo siento ¿hice algo mal?

—No —rio cortamente—. Estás muy apretado y eso… ah, se siente muy bien —apretó los dientes, repitiéndose mentalmente que debía de ser paciente.

Las mejillas del japonés se pusieron más rojas, como si fuera posible. Nuevamente empujó un poco más, sintiendo un leve escozor.

—¿Duele? —se preocupó. Yuuri asintió con un tanto de bochorno—. Ni siquiera es la mitad, mi amor —se pasó una mano por el cabello, despejando su frente y ambos ojos, no quería perderse ni un segundo del gran repertorio de expresiones que le ofrecía el menor.

Yuuri aguantó la risa, más de nervios que de diversión. Entonces lo sacó por completo de su cuerpo, y decidido, tumbó a Viktor hacia atrás sólo para sentarse sobre su regazo.

—Wow… —se recargó de espaldas, con sus codos en el sillón y admirando a un Yuuri a horcajadas sobre él, pero sin tener contacto con su piel, con las piernas abiertas y tomando su miembro sólo para guiarlo a su entrada e introducir la punta, luego de esto se dejó caer de sentón sobre él, sintiéndose lleno en un segundo.

El grito de Viktor fue gutural y profundo, a diferencia del quejido del menor, quien puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de su amante, pidiéndole con este acto que no se moviera ni un centímetro, al menos hasta que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Sus respiraciones eran cortas y rápidas, agitadas por la adrenalina del momento.

En un acto demasiado tierno y amoroso, Viktor tomó las manos de su amado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sin romper la conexión visual en ningún momento. Cuando Yuuri estuvo listo para la acción, comenzó a ondular lentamente sus caderas, causando estremecimientos en el cuerpo entero de Viktor. La conexión era muy profunda, así que, con el más mínimo movimiento podían experimentar una sensación demasiado agradable.

Pronto, ese leve ondulamiento de caderas no fue suficiente, sus cuerpos demandaban mucho más. Fue ahí cuando el japonés aumentó la velocidad un poco más, robándole el aliento a Vitya, quien había soltado sus manos para poner las propias sobre ese precioso trasero.

—Tócate —pidió suavemente y Yuuri no lo pensó dos veces antes de llevar una mano a su miembro y masajearlo mientras que con la otra se acariciaba el pecho, sin dejar de cabalgar sobre su entrepierna.

Viktor podía decir con certeza que tenía un paisaje hermoso frente a sus ojos, era tan perfecto, tan erótico y sensual que, veía difícil aguantar mucho más sin venirse. Por esa misma razón, detuvo a Yuuri, y saliéndose de él, se puso de pie y cambió la posición. El menor quedó ahora de espaldas, recostado a lo largo del sillón mientras el otro se sentaba de rodillas, tomando una pierna de Yuuri y llevándola hasta su hombro para así tener un mejor acceso.

Volvió a entrar en él y el placer incrementó cuando Yuuri sintió las estocadas fuertes y firmes de su amado, quien además le brindaba pequeños besos a su pierna que tenía muy cerca del rostro.

Cuando no creyó aguantar más, bajó la pierna de Yuuri y sólo se acomodó en la posición del misionero, llenando de besos su rostro y tomando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos de manera tierna y amorosa. Las embestidas no terminaron, aumentaron la intensidad y velocidad. Yuuri enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amado, brindándole un mejor acceso. El pobre no podía dejar de gemir con fuerza, murmurando cosas incoherentes y muy sensuales para el oído del mayor. De pronto el japonés soltó las manos de Viktor y las llevó a la espalda de éste, donde enterró sus uñas e inconscientemente arañó su piel, dejando finas líneas rojas en ésta.

—Vitya, yo… yo voy a…

—Vamos, hazlo, hazlo —succionó su cuello con devoción, sintiendo cómo vibraba la piel de esta área al gritar sonoramente durante su orgasmo.

—¡Vitenka! ¡Oh! ¡Vitenka! —repitió en medio de su clímax, sintiendo como si sus fuerzas fueran drenadas. Había sido tan intenso que hasta los dedos de sus pies se engarruñaron por el placer.

—Oh por Dios, Yuuri ¡Ohhh! —gimió entrecortadamente al sentir cómo su ano lo apretaba y retenía con mucha fuerza. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo involuntario o no, pero eso fue lo que lo llevó a culminar el acto.

Ambos escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, seguido de unas llaves, pero estaban tan perdidos en sus orgasmos que no fueron capaces de poner atención en nada más.

Viktor no fue capaz de sostenerse más tiempo, su energía había sido completamente drenada de su ser, tanto que se dejó caer en peso muerto sobre Yuuri, quien no dijo nada, sólo respiraba con dificultad. Cada uno podía sentir el desbocado corazón del otro al tener sus pechos unidos, también percibían el temblor que invadía sus cuerpos luego de tan magnífica experiencia.

Se quedaron así unos momentos. Viktor salió del cuerpo de su amado, desechó el condón y se deslizó un poco sobre el tórax de Yuuri, hasta reposar su cabeza contra su pecho, usándolo de almohada mientras era abrazado cariñosamente por el japonés, también muy agitado todavía. Los minutos pasaron y sus respiraciones se regularizaron lo suficiente. Yuuri, al ver que el otro no se movía, sospechó que ya se había dormido, no quiso moverse, así que sólo llevó sus largos y finos dedos hacia las hebras plateadas de su amado, acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

Supo que no estaba dormido cuando soltó un enorme suspiro de satisfacción.

—¡Amo tanto que hagas eso! —su voz se escuchó amortiguada por la piel del pecho de Yuuri.

—Pensé que dormías.

—Estoy cansado, pero no tanto —alzó su rostro hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el esternón de su amado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Eso fue… lo de hace rato fue tan…

—Sublime.

Yuuri suspiró.

—Sí, sublime. ¿Podemos repetirlo? —inquirió con ojos centellantes e ilusionados.

—Really? —se emocionó, entonces fue consciente de cierta cosa dura presionándose contra su vientre bajo—. Wow! Yuuri, amazing!

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Tengo una buena idea —sonrió traviesamente mientras se deslizaba con sensualidad por el cuerpo de Yuuri, bajando cada vez más, acariciando todo a su paso hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura de la entrepierna del menor.

—Oh por Dios, lo vas a hacer —azorado, se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Separó sus dedos sólo para darle espacio a sus ojos para ver el majestuoso espectáculo que observaría a continuación.

El japonés arqueó levemente su espalda al sentir besos húmedos y largos en cada centímetro de su ingle derecha, pronto la izquierda recibió las mismas atenciones, hasta que esos labios traviesos no dieron más rodeos y fueron directo al plato fuerte.

—¡Ahh! —gimió cuando la lengua de Viktor se movió en círculos sobre su glande, pero nadie lo preparó para sentirse completamente dentro de la boca de su amado. Éste había engullido el pedazo de carne en su totalidad, lo retuvo unos segundos en su boca, antes de que el reflejo faríngeo se hiciera presente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Sacó el miembro de Yuuri de su boca y tomó aire.

—¡Vitya! —exclamó, preocupado al ver que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, sin mencionar que su rostro, orejas y cuello estaban por completo enrojecidas. El japonés se preocupó y pensó que quizás había sido repugnante para él.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Fue desagradable que hiciera eso? —se puso nervioso—. ¿Lo hice mal? Perdón, soy nuevo en estas cosas y…

Yuuri, lleno de ternura, soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—¡En lo absoluto! Fue increíble, pero… —limpió sus pequeñas lagrimitas que habían salido por el esfuerzo—…no te presiones mucho ¿Sí?

—Estás temblando.

—Es que eso que hiciste con tu lengua… —se avergonzó muchísimo—. Se sintió muy bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —tomó el pene entre sus manos y se dedicó a lamer sólo la punta.

—Ohhh, sí… eso.

Viktor sonrió victorioso y continuó con su labor. Ahora usó ambas manos para masturbarlo y su boca para acariciar la punta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuuri comenzara a sentir ese hormigueo en su vientre bajo que le indicaba que estaba muy pronto a culminar.

—Viktor, voy a… —no pudo terminar la frase, pues justo en ese momento volvió a introducirlo por completo en su boca, alcanzando lugares muy profundos, Yuuri incluso pudo jurar que sintió la campanilla de su amado. El ruso soportó un poco más de tiempo con él dentro de su boca, aprendió a respirar correctamente para no sentir que se ahogaba, pero aun así fue un poco incómodo, sólo le hacía falta práctica—. ¡Sugoi! —exclamó en japonés, ni siquiera se percató de que había empezado a balbucear cosas en su idioma natal. Esa fue buena señal para el ruso, quien sacó el miembro de su boca, tomó el aire suficiente y continuó, pero sólo con la punta. Supo que Yuuri estaba por venirse cuando éste intentó alejarse, pero Viktor sonrió maliciosamente y no se lo permitió, él tenía otros planes.

Finalmente el japonés se corrió en la boca de su amado, quien hizo una mueca graciosa al sentir el sabor amargo, pero no por ello se alejó.

—¡Dios mío! No, Viktor, escúpelo ¡Escúpelo! —se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar frene a él. El aludido parpadeó confundido, pues le había hablado en japonés, así que lo único que hizo fue tragar lo que había quedado en su boca—. ¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Amor, no entiendo lo que dices.

—Oh… —volvió a hablar en inglés—. ¿¡Por qué lo tragaste?! —casi estaba morado por la vergüenza, tenía sus manos sobre sus mejillas, en un gesto de verdadero espanto.

—Uhmm —se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Y por qué no?

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —se cubrió el rostro—. Es muy vergonzoso y… y… sólo no lo hagas de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió de lado, pasándose la lengua por los labios, logrando que el japonés se excitara de nuevo—. Oh my God, Yuuri! —rio y tuvo una mejor idea. Gateó sensualmente sobre su amado hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle—. Fóllame.

Esa palabra y con la voz sensual de Viktor, fue suficiente para que la libido de Yuuri se incrementara exponencialmente. No iba a refutar el pedido, claro que no.

Así fue como el japonés lo tumbó bocarriba en el sillón, luego tomó el condón restante e intentó abrirlo, pero sus manos temblorosas no se lo permitieron. Viktor soltó una risita cantarina por eso y se lo quitó.

—Permíteme —lo abrió con cuidado, puso el preservativo en su boca y se inclinó para ponérselo a su pareja, pero no contó con que casi se asfixiaría cuando el condón estuvo a punto de irse por su garganta.

El momento erótico se había esfumado. Yuuri terminó dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Viktor para que éste se recuperara del susto de casi tragarse esa cosa.

—¡Estás loco! —frotó su espalda—. Pudiste asfixiarte —estaba realmente asustado y un poco avergonzado.

—Lo sé —rio abiertamente, ocultando con eso la vergüenza que sentía al haber fallado épicamente en su intento.

—Tonto —gruñó antes de empujarlo para que quedara nuevamente recostado, enseguida se acomodó entre sus piernas, indicándole a su pareja que la diversión no había terminado, pues aún faltaba su turno de hacerlo.

Yuuri llevó sus dedos a la cavidad bucal de Viktor, éste entendió y de inmediato los humedeció con su saliva. Momentos después el japonés hizo lo mismo que le habían hecho momentos antes, pero el ruso se retorció de placer con sólo sentir un dedo entrando en él. Luego introdujo uno más y poco más tarde metió el tercero, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera de pies a cabeza al sentirse estimulado en un punto muy sensible.

Había logrado salvar el preservativo a pesar de que su amado casi se lo tragaba, así que evitó que Viktor lo volviera a tocar, por si acaso se le ocurría intentar ponérselo con la boca de nuevo, y al fin, luego de batallar un poco, se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas del otro, quien lo esperaba recostado bocarriba, con sus brazos bajo la nuca en una pose muy relajada.

El japonés pudo sentir cómo su excitación aumentaba al ver que Viktor abría sus piernas, demostrando la excelente elasticidad que tenía, sólo para enredarlas alrededor de sus caderas y atraerlo más hacia él. El ruso sonrió de lado cuando su amado quedó sobre él, besándolo y brindándole unas caricias muy satisfactorias. No pudo evitar sentirse ansioso cuando sintió que poco a poco Yuuri iba introduciéndose en su cuerpo, distrayéndolo con caricias y tiernos besos para alivianar un poco el dolor que estaba próximo a sentir, pero lo que el japonés no supo, fue que el mayor disfrutó enormemente desde el primer momento.

—Oh, Yuuri, hazlo ya. Todo… —jadeó. Sus brazos ya no estaban en la posición inicial, ahora se aferraban a la espalda de su amado, procurando no arañarlo ni rasguñar su tersa piel, pero eso fue inevitable, pues Yuuri ya se había introducido por completo en él, causándole mis sensaciones indescriptiblemente maravillosas. Su espalda se arqueó por el placer, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron y su mueca se deformó en una completamente diferente, con los ojos cerrados y sus dientes anteriores mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

El japonés reprimía los gemidos que se moría por exclamar, pues estar dentro de él era verdaderamente placentero, más que nada. Llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Viktor, acariciando sus cabellos antes de inclinarse y besarlo por tiempo largo y tendido. Las embestidas eran profundas y lentas, no quería apresurarse a pesar de que se moría por ir más rápido. Tuvo que apoyar un pie en el suelo y su otra rodilla en el sillón para tener un mejor empuje.

Empezó a embestir con mayor rapidez cuando de pronto Viktor se retorció violentamente bajo su cuerpo mientras gemía palabras que no entendía en lo absoluto. Decía cosas en su idioma natal, pero el escaso ruso de Yuuri no daba para tanto, así que se detuvo y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo y ver qué ocurría, pensó que algo andaba mal, pero no, lo supo cuando bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna del otro.

Viktor había tenido un orgasmo demasiado pronto.

—L-lo siento, Yuuri —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sintiendo su frente perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Se sintió muy apenado, pues no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos de que lo penetró.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó, aún incrédulo y sin moverse ni un centímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba.

—¡Sí! ¡Me vine muy rápido! ¡Lo siento! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, verdaderamente muy azorado.

—¡Oye! No tienes que disculparte —rio, tratando de encontrar su rostro detrás de sus manos.

—Fueron dos años sin sexo, Yuuri, ¡dos años!

—Lo sé —rio—. Y te entiendo, no estoy molesto porque tú… ¡ah! ¿Qué hiciste? —sintió que apretaba su miembro con más fuerza, eso se repitió un par de veces más, descubrió que lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente cuando vislumbró una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.

—Fueron dos largos años, así que no quiero que esto termine todavía.

Yuuri no supo qué pasó. De un momento a otro se halló con un Viktor insaciable encima de él, besándolo y acariciándolo con voracidad. Se movieron un poco en el sillón, olvidando lo angosto que era y cayendo al suelo por olvidar que no estaban en una cama. Fue por demás gracioso, se rieron unos momentos y Viktor esperó a que Yuuri se recuperara del sorpresivo golpe de su espalda contra el piso, sólo para montarse sin previo aviso sobre su miembro y penetrarse él mismo, controlando el ritmo y velocidad. El japonés no contuvo los gemidos, en realidad para esas alturas ya ninguno lo hacía. El menor se deleitaba con la calidez y estrechez del cuerpo de su amado mientras lo veía acariciarse el torso y la nuca de una manera muy sensual, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

El ruso trastabilló un poco en sus movimientos. Yuuri pensó que se había cansado de moverse tan rápido y seguido sin detenerse, ajeno a la realidad, a que el pobre sentía un poco de dolor en su cadera. Así que el menor haló a su amante hacia él hasta quedar pecho con pecho. Lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, inmovilizándolo para poder embestirlo frenéticamente y sin problemas. Escuchó con orgullo como su amado gruñía y gemía al sentirlo entrar y salir de esa manera. Tenía la boca de Viktor pegada a su oreja, así que escuchaba claramente cada sonido que emitía su garganta. El otro tomó ventaja de eso, y, a pesar de estar nublado por el placer, se tomó el tiempo de tomar la oreja de su amado entre sus dientes para mordisquearla y lamerla lascivamente.

Luego de experimentar tales placeres, no soportaron mucho tiempo más. Alcanzaron nuevamente el orgasmo, sintiéndose profundamente exhaustos después. Terminaron abrazados, Viktor casi como peso muerto sobre Yuuri, quien no era capaz de mover ni un músculo. Una pesadez increíble los invadió a ambos, era tan grande que ni siquiera les molestaba la idea de dormir sobre la alfombra de la sala.

—Vitya… —murmuró, aún agitado y sintiendo cómo su corazón le golpeaba la caja torácica con violencia—…te amo infinitamente —tomó con sus manos la cabeza de su amado, sólo para levantarla un poco de su pecho y besar así su frente con un cariño y devoción admirables. Sus palabras habían sido en ruso, lo cual logró conmover a Viktor hasta la médula.

—Yo también te amo infinitamente —respondió entre lágrimas.

—No llores, o yo también lloraré.

—Son de felicidad.

—Aun así… —se le escurrieron un par de lágrimas rebeldes.

Los dos sonrieron plenamente felices, abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos y disfrutando del calor que se brindaban mutuamente.

Yuuri salió de su amado, se paró para desechar el preservativo y volvió sólo para encontrarse con una cama improvisada en medio de la sala. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y aún desnudo, se acostó a un lado del otro, siendo abrazado por él inmediatamente, en un acto un tanto posesivo.

—Eres mío, Yuuri Katsuki, sólo mío —lo abrazó desde atrás, en posición de cucharas y pegándose todo lo humanamente posible a él.

—Soy tuyo —soltó un suspiro muy pesado, estaba exhausto y tenía mucho sueño, pero no tanto como para no corresponder a ese hermoso abrazo, acariciando los antebrazos fuertes de su amado y deslizando las manos por ellos hasta llegar a sus dedos, entrelazándolos con mucho amor.

Viktor sintió la argolla de su amado puesta en su dedo, la acarició y jugó unos momentos con ella, respirando el agradable aroma de Yuuri en su nuca, esa vez combinado con el ligero aroma a sudor. Acomodó su rostro en esa parte y aspiró esa fragancia tan embriagante.

—Y yo soy completamente tuyo, no he dejarlo de serlo ni un segundo —murmuró en voz muy quedita, antes de caer completamente rendido al sueño.

Esa noche durmieron como bebés, uno en los brazos del otro, como debía ser. Lograron descansar debidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin las preocupaciones, miedos y tristezas que los agobiaban.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_19/06/17_ **

****


	25. Busted

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXV**

**_“Busted”_ **

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirse, fue el blanco y liso techo de su habitación. Estaba bocarriba, acoplando sus pupilas a la poca luz que las cortinas dejaban entrever. Supo que su cuerpo entero le dolía cuando intentó girarse de costado para dormir más. Entonces una repentina incógnita asaltó su mente:

¿Qué hacía en su cama, vestido y arropado?

Se sentó de golpe en el colchón, respirando agitadamente y mirando a su alrededor. Anoche se suponía que había estado con Yuuri, entonces no entendía qué hacía ahí. Miró la cama, notando que se veía tendida del lado opuesto, sin señas de que alguien más hubiese dormido ahí.

¿¡Qué demonios ocurría?! No lo entendía, y comenzaba a exasperarse. Se puso de pie con brusquedad, pisando en el acto a su mascota que descansaba en el tapete junto a la cama. Salió corriendo del cuarto y fue a la sala. Estaba intacta. No había señales de que Yuuri hubiese estado ahí en algún momento.

Miró su teléfono, buscando algún mensaje, pero fue en vano. Recorrió su pequeño departamento y no encontró nada que tuviera que ver con Yuuri.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, acaso… ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

—Demonios, no —se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación, casi halándolos. Se puso algo dramático, caminando de un lado a otro. Llamó a Yuuri sólo para comprobar que lo que había pasado anoche no hubiera un sueño, pero éste no le respondió.

Estaba tan alterado que optó por tomar una ducha y despejar un poco su mente de tantos pensamientos negativos. Debía de haber alguna explicación, no podía sólo ser un sueño, demonios, no.

Se quedó bajo el chorro del agua por largo rato, dejaba que el agua tibia corriese por todo su cuerpo.

—Tiene que haber una explicación —murmuró, con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la pared de azulejos, dejando que el agua corriera por toda su espalda.

—¿Explicación para qué, mi amor? —desde atrás, coló escurridizamente sus brazos por la cintura de Viktor hasta posar ambas manos sobre su pecho, acariciando gentilmente la piel.

El aludido dio un brinco, entrando completamente en pánico. Giró su cabeza bruscamente, topándose con una melena color ébano descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo. Entonces percibió los alocados latidos de su corazón y una felicidad embriagante lo invadió. Acarició las manos y brazos que lo rodeaban con amor, apretándolas con mucha fuerza y agradeciendo al cielo por esa gran bendición.

—Buenos días —murmuró Yuuri, con su mejilla sobre el omóplato del otro, sintiendo el agua caer sobre ambos, desnudos.

—Oh, Dios —no soportó más y se giró para abrazarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió al verse en un abrazo demasiado asfixiante.

—Tuve tanto miedo al despertar y no encontrarte, pensé de verdad que todo había sido un sueño e inevitablemente entré en pánico, fue horrible —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, calmando su temblor interno y el terror que había sentido. Ese terror se le pasó al mirar con atención a Yuuri y verlo tan hermoso, con el cabello mojado pegado a su frente y mejillas, éstas con un leve rubor y con sus preciosos ojos achocolatados mirándolo con un amor infinito. Esa expresión hermosa fue acompañada por una risilla cantarina que resonó en todo el cuarto de baño.

—¿En serio creíste que fue un sueño? ¿Acaso no te viste al espejo? —el otro parpadeó, confundido—. No hubieras pensado que fue un sueño si te hubieras visto esto al espejo —acarició su cuello con un par de dedos.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con impresión, recordando nítidamente como Yuuri se había desatado besando, mordiendo y succionando toda la piel que tuvo al alcance.

Aliviado, sonrió como idiota y volvió a abrazarlo posesivamente, ocultando el rostro en su sitio preferido.

—¿Por qué desperté en mi cuarto, vestido y solo? ¿Por qué no estabas cuando desperté? Además, no contestabas mis llamadas —murmuró con la voz acompasada, chocando contra la piel desnuda su hombro y cuello. Parecía más un puchero que un reclamo, pero el sentimiento se le pasó un poco cuando su amado le acarició la espalda consoladoramente.

Entonces, Yuuri le explicó que se despertó temprano y al sentir frío decidió llevarlo a su cama, vestirlo y arroparlo para que no se fuera a resfriar. Luego fue a la cocina a preparar algo, pues moría de hambre y estaba seguro de que Viktor despertaría hambriento.

—¿Me cargaste y me vestiste?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —gritó internamente y restregó su rostro contra el de su amante, cariñoso y emocionado.

—Eres una piedra cuando duermes —frunció el ceño en un lindo puchero—. Y no eres nada ligero, cariño.

El corazoncito de Viktor dijo un salto de felicidad ante ese “Cariño”.

—El músculo pesa —se separó del abrazo y alzó una ceja pícaramente. Yuuri rio y rodó los ojos—. Pero… ¿Por qué no estabas? Me volví loco al no verte, creí que había alucinado lo de anoche, y no, no me había visto al espejo.

El menor contuvo una risilla y respondió:

—Salí a comprar algunas cosas para hacer el desayuno. He notado que tu alacena sólo tiene golosinas y cereal. Ni se diga tu nevera.

—Son fáciles de cocinar.

—El cereal no se cocina.

—Exacto.

Yuuri acalló las risas que quería dejar salir, sólo porque notaba a su amado aún afectado por haber pensado que todo había sido un sueño. Se quedó entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio y húmedo, presionado contra el suyo, ambos totalmente desnudos. El momento sería excitante si tan solo no saliera agua medianamente tibia de la regadera.

—Amor, ya ni siquiera sale agua caliente, has estado aquí por más de una hora —se separó del abrazo, sólo lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre las manos y despejarlo de cualquier cabello en él—.Terminemos de bañarnos y vayamos a desayunar.

Y así, lo que empezó como un momento tierno entre ambos, pasándose la esponja y jabón por todo el cuerpo, se convirtió en algo mucho más erótico de lo que se imaginaron. Era inevitable, los dos estaban desnudos, mojados y se acababan de reconciliar. Se entendía que aún no tuvieran suficiente del sexo.

Pero lo que se convirtió en algo candente, concluyó con un resbalón en la ducha por parte de Yuuri, quien, al intentar sostenerse de algo, tomó la cortina y se la llevó consigo al suelo. Viktor, en un vano intento de rescatarlo, terminó en el suelo también, sobre Yuuri y la cortina.

Ambos se echaron a reír como pocas veces en su vida.

El agua estaba ya helada y se congelarían ahí si no salían pronto. Viktor se percató de ello, así que luego de incorporarse y cerrar el agua, se aseguró de que su pareja estuviese bien antes de ayudarle a levantarse. Acomodaron la cortina en su lugar y se envolvieron en gruesas toallas felpudas.

—Había olvidado lo friolento que eres —se amarró bien la toalla a la cadera y tomó otra más pequeña para echársela a la cabeza al japonés, ayudándolo a secarse el cabello.

—Y tú tan inmune al clima gélido —se quejó, tiritando de frío.

Ambos se vistieron. Para eso, el mayor le prestó ropa a su amado y así ambos se fueron a desayunar el manjar que preparó Yuuri.

—¡Increíble! —el rostro se le iluminó al ver un rico desayuno: huevos revueltos, pan tostado, tocino y café—. No se quemó —murmuró cuando se sentó con mucho gusto a la mesa, ajeno a la mirada llena de tristeza del otro.

—Que cruel —se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Y dices que yo soy el dramático —se burló y ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo. Nada arruinaría su felicidad en esos momentos—. ¡Por Dios! Esto está delicioso —musitó con la boca llena, sus ojos azules centellaban con emoción—. Podría desayunar esto todos los días que me quedan de vida.

— _Sí, soy el dramático_ —pensó, con una gran sonrisa estampada en sus labios mientras lo veía, completamente enajenado.

Viktor se ofreció a lavar los platos luego de terminar su desayuno, pero Yuuri no lo dejó. Ahí se inició una batalla que culminó con ambos “lavando” los platos, llenándose el uno al otro con jabón, salpicándose agua y rompiendo uno que otro utensilio en su pequeña guerra.

—Me retiraré para dejarte descansar. Te traeré la ropa luego —señaló las prendas prestadas.

—Puedes quedártelas, pero… ¿Quién dice que estoy cansado? —claro que lo estaba, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Pues… luego de lo de anoche, creí que tú... —se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada—. Bueno, que tú tal vez… —calló al sentir un jalón en la sudadera prestada, cuando fijó su vista hacia el frente, se topó con un par de mares hermosísimos, mirándolo con un sentimiento imposible de describir.

No habían tocado directamente el tema de lo que había pasado anoche, ni de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en el baño. Pero el pánico de saberse en sólo un sueño seguía haciendo mella en Viktor, eso fue lo que lo impulsó a jalarlo de su sudadera, impidiéndole irse.

—Quédate un poco más —su expresión era apacible, serena y hermosa.

—Me quedaré —no tardó ni dos segundos en responderle.

Se quedaron un poco más, ahí, parados y sin decir nada hasta que Viktor carraspeó.

—¿Te quieres recostar un rato? Podemos ver una película en la sala o descansar en mi cuarto.

—Descansemos en tu cuarto —sonrió tímidamente, pero a pesar de ello lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al lugar mencionado, siendo ambos seguidos por Makkachin.

Se tumbaron en la cama hasta quedar por completo desparramados, uno al lado del otro, con brazos y piernas extendidas. Afortunadamente la cama era más amplia que una individual y era demasiado cómoda. Algo en lo que Viktor no escatimaba en precios, era en camas cómodas.

— _Un niño mimado_ —pensó el japonés con diversión, sintiendo la comodidad del colchón. Cerró los ojos y por poco se quedó dormido, de no ser por Viktor, quien tímidamente buscó su mano hasta enlazarla con la propia en un tierno gesto—. No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado dormidos en la sala —soltó, sólo para romper el silencio.

—Mentí hace rato —rio—. Sí estoy muy cansado, anoche fue muy… intenso —suspiró. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del techo.

—¿Fue malo? —preguntó Yuuri, titubeante.

—¿Qué cosa? —giró su rostro para verlo y notar lo muy apenado que estaba, entonces entendió lo que quería decir—. ¡Oh no, claro que no! Fue increíble. Pero ¿Te gustó cuando yo…? —fue interrumpido.

—¡L-lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Todo, absolutamente todo! —su rostro ardió en vergüenza.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en un silencio un poco incómodo, con Makkachin acostado al pie de la cama, mirándolos y batiendo su colita de un lado a otro, expectante.

Yuuri se fastidió un poco por la actitud que estaban tomando ambos. La situación era incómoda y le frustraba que fuese así luego de haber pasado una noche tan increíble. No lo soportó más y después de un pesado suspiro, se giró sobre su costado hasta rodear a Viktor con un brazo y una pierna, en un abrazo muy al estilo “Koala”.

—¿Qué haces? —rio.

El aludido no respondió, sólo reafirmó el abrazo y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, quien escabulló su brazo por debajo de su cuerpo para rodearlo y atraerlo más hacia sí. Yuuri sonrió sonrojado al sentir cómo Viktor aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, pero lo que más le conmovió fue que buscara sus manos para entrelazarlas, eso sólo le recordó a cierto momento candente de la noche pasada.

—Yuuri, tus manos están muy frías. No se calientan aunque las cubra con las mías.

Una expresión llena de maldad cruzó el rostro del menor. Viktor lo vio y entendió muy tarde lo que eso significaba.

—¡Yuuri! —se retorció al sentir un par de manos heladas en su barriga, debajo de su playera.

—Así sí se calentarán, tenlo por seguro. Sigues siendo como un termostato descompuesto —no movió las manos de su lugar a pesar de que el otro se retorcía chistosamente.

—¡Oye! —rio, pero se detuvo al percibir cierto temblor en el cuerpo de su amado. Era verano, pero aun así había días con temperaturas muy bajas, como ahora. El ruso ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no Yuuri—. Mi amor, tienes mucho frío ¿Verdad?

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante la forma en que lo llamó, había extrañado tanto eso que se quedó como un bobo, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que el mayor levantara las mantas y cobertores de la cama para meterlo debajo de ella, cubierto por capas y capas de sábanas.

Yuuri terminó bien arropado, descansando su espalda contra un montón de almohadas, quedando así un poco sentado en la cama mientras Viktor se acomodaba bocabajo, con la cabeza recostada de lado sobre su regazo.

—¿Cómodo? —inquirió con una sonrisa muy pura y hermosa.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —señaló debajo de las sábanas, a su lado.

—Me da mucho calor —exclamó, alargando la última sílaba y rodando un poco en la cama. Eso hizo reír bastante a Yuuri.

—Bien, entonces ven aquí —señaló su regazo e hizo unos movimientos con los dedos que fueron muy bien interpretados por el ruso, quien de inmediato hizo caso y posó de nuevo su cabeza sobre las piernas del otro, recibiendo el masaje y suave tacto de sus largos dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo.

—Oh… —suspiró, invadido en un placer difícil de explicar.

—Viktor.

—Dime.

—Tuvimos sexo luego de la primera cita.

—La cual fue en mi sillón.

—Vamos muy rápido —soltó entre risillas—. Apenas nos conocimos ayer.

—Eres todo un pícaro, Yuuri. Te aprovechaste de mí en la primera oportunidad.

—¡¿Yo?! —se apuntó con un dedo, exagerando.

—Sí, tú.

—No fui yo quien hizo un blowjob anoche, tampoco quien casi se asfixia con un condón.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —se avergonzó como pocas veces en su vida. Yuuri rio por ello y lo consoló después—. Al menos no intenté matarte de un shock anafiláctico.

—No seas dramático, ni siquiera llegaste a eso —se carcajeó.

—No, pero casi incendias mi cocina.

—Tú incendiaste la tuya cuando estabas casado.

—Bueno, pero tú casi lo haces cuando querías cortejarme.

_Touché._

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—De acuerdo.

Se quedaron en un largo y muy cómodo silencio. Yuuri seguía masajeando el cráneo de Viktor mientras este suspiraba con los ojos cerrados.

—Viktor.

—¿Mhh? —estaba tan relajado que se quedaría dormido muy pronto.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos y una enormísima sonrisa abarcó la mitad de su rostro.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! —se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su efusividad tan intimidante—. Ejem… es decir, sí, me encantaría.

—Quería preguntártelo porque… —se rascó una mejilla—. Sé que con lo sucedido anoche podríamos dar por sentada nuestra relación, pero yo quería asegurarlo, es todo.

—Perfecto. Somos oficialmente novios de nuevo —se alzó un poco hasta alcanzar los labios de Yuuri y atraparlos en un suave beso, fue sólo una caricia, pero el menor no estuvo satisfecho. Tomó las mejillas suaves del ruso y lo atrajo a un beso aún más profundo.

Cuando se separaron, Viktor comenzó a desvestirse con mucha naturalidad.

—¿Qué haces? —se sonrojó bastante al pensar en su pobre trasero y lo incapacitado que se encontraba en esos momentos como para una nueva sesión de sexo.

—Si voy a dormir contigo bajo esos cobertores, necesito quitarme un poco de ropa —se quitó la playera y Yuuri contuvo la risa al ver cómo quedó su cabello, completamente despeinado y revuelto.

— _Sí, sólo un “poco”_ —pensó con bochorno al ver que se quedaba sólo en esos calzoncillos pequeños que lo hacían ver tan sexy.

Cuando el de ojos azules se metió bajo las mantas, Yuuri de inmediato buscó contacto con su cuerpo, para sentir su calor.

—Vaya, en verdad tienes frío —se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri, siendo ahora él quien recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, sonriendo orgulloso al percibir su desbocado corazón.

—Sí, caliéntame.

—Lo que tú digas, mi amor —respondió pícaramente y Yuuri rio con nerviosismo.

—Tonto —lo envolvió en un abrazo, posando su mano entre las hebras plateadas de su cabello, acariciando nuevamente y arrancándole un par de suspiros llenos de satisfacción.

Makkachin seguía al pie de la cama, mirándolos, parecía no tener frío, pero Yuuri sí, así que le hizo una señal con la mano al pequeñín para que se acercara a ambos. Así fue como terminaron los tres, acurrucados en la cama.

—¿Sigues despierto? —inquirió el japonés, luego de un rato de silencio y de estar haciéndole “piojito” a Viktor.

—Casi.

—Tengo que confesarte algo.

El otro se tensó notablemente, no se atrevió a alzar la cara. Temía que pudiese ser una mala noticia.

—Pensé que no me perdonarías. Cuando llegué a Vladivostok lo hice con toda la intención de no irme hasta que me perdonaras y hasta que accedieras a darme una segunda oportunidad. Sinceramente creí que me llevaría meses.

—¿Cedí más rápido de lo que esperabas? —su voz estaba un poco adormilada.

—Mucho antes.

—En realidad te perdoné casi desde que llegaste, pero no quise decírtelo, bueno, en realidad ni yo estaba seguro de ello —restregó un poco su mejilla sobre el pecho de su amado—. Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, otra vez. Y verte tratando de conquistarme fue tan… no tengo palabras para describirlo. Después de todo lo que vivimos… —se le quebró la voz—…verte hacer todos esos esfuerzos por mí, causó que me conmoviera. Cuando accedí a darte una segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué lo hice, pero… —rio un poco, su voz se volvió un tanto nasal, con esto Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llorando. No era común verlo tan sentimental.

—Oh, Viktor —limpió sus lágrimas al tanteo, pues no veía su rostro, sólo su coronilla.

—Pero tus intentos fallidos fueron tan adorables, que me hicieron recordar por qué me enamoré de ti.

—¿Te enamoraste de lo inútil que llego a ser?

—¡No! —levantó el rostro, uniendo sus miradas—. Me enamoré de tu pureza, tu dulzura y tu determinación. Eres único e irrepetible, Yuuri Katsuki —alzó su mano para acariciar así su mejilla—. Y te amo, nunca dejé ni dejaré de amarte, mi amado y preciado katsudon.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con una sonrisilla titubeante, cargada de emociones, sin mencionar sus ojos llorosos—. Bueno, está bien… seré tu katsudon —besó la punta de su nariz y ambos rieron.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Yuuuuuriiiiiiii! —exclamó a todo pulmón.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —se asustó de verdad.

—Te amo.

El pobre japonés se llevó una mano al pecho, espantado todavía. Luego de recuperarse del susto, sonrió y se acercó al oído de su novio.

—Te amo, Vitenka —susurró con voz contenida y muy sensual—. Y eres sólo mío.

—Sólo tuyo —respondió, feliz al sentir cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante cualquier tacto o palabra de Yuuri.

—Y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca dejaré de conquistarte.

—Pero ya lo has hecho —besó su mejilla y se acurrucó de nueva cuenta sobre su pecho. Yuuri se sonrojó y lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo la piel desnuda y deleitándose con ella.

Y así, entre pequeñas y sutiles caricias, ambos fueron cayendo rendidos al sueño. No se despertaron, sino hasta después de mediodía. Yuuri abrió sus ojos al sentir unas constantes y agradables caricias en su brazo, ahí se dio cuenta de que se habían invertido los papeles, ahora era él quien descansaba sobre Viktor. Y al parecer a ambos les había dado calor, pues las sábanas terminaron echas bola en el suelo.

El japonés no hizo ruido ni movimiento alguno. Desde su posición podía ver con claridad la expresión de su amado, quien miraba perdidamente el techo. Algo no andaba del todo bien. Entonces en ese momento Yuuri se percató de que aún tenían mucho de qué hablar y muchas situaciones qué aclarar antes de retomar una relación formal. Pero lo que más le angustiaba era ver esa expresión vacía en los ojos tan preciosos de Viktor.

—¿En qué piensas?

El aludido dio un leve respingo, sorprendiéndose al verlo despierto. La expresión vacía se esfumó al verlo a los ojos y sonreírle, pero volvió segundos después, sólo que aún más marcada. El japonés reconoció ese sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos, él mismo lo había tenido por mucho tiempo.

—Estás pensando en el bebé que perdió Irina.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. Yuuri había dado justo en el blanco. Viktor sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza mientras que el otro alzaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento —sabía lo que era pasar por ello, lo comprendía. El ruso tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y besó los nudillos de ésta.

—Lo peor del caso es que en ese entonces yo no quería un hijo. Irina sí lo deseaba, pero yo siempre me negué.

—¡¿Tú?!

—Sí —descansó su mano con la de Yuuri sobre la barriga—. Si ahora quiero hijos es sólo porque estoy seguro de que eres el amor de mi vida, sólo contigo los tendría, con nadie más —esas simples palabras conmovieron al japonés por completo, y un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad se anidó en su corazón—. Y supongo que no me lo dijo para no hacerme sentir mal, pero cuando hablé con ella por teléfono hace unos días… —sonrió muy levemente de lado—…se enojó conmigo al pensar que todavía no te perdonaba, y que el motivo de ello era el hecho de que ibas a ser padre. Fue entonces que me soltó la noticia. No fue la mejor forma de enterarme.

—Claro que no, no lo es —suspiró, sorprendido—. Y… ¿Los restos del bebé? —intentó decirlo con el mayor tacto posible.

—No lo hay, cuando perdió al bebé, él todavía ni se formaba. Sólo fue un conjunto de células al cual aspiraron y desecharon.

—Oh, Viktor —se incorporó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, apoyando su peso en los brazos, uno a cada lado de su novio—. Lo siento mucho.

—Ahora te entiendo mejor. Los dos tenemos esa experiencia en común. Sólo que no puedo creer que Irina me lo ocultara por tantos años.

—¿Fueron muchos años? —preguntó, tratando inútilmente de no verse tan curioso.

—Nos casamos a los diecinueve y nos divorciamos al año.

—¡¿Diecinueve?! —casi se fue de espaldas. Se le hacía una edad muy precoz, pero luego recordó a su amigo J.J., quien se casó a esa edad.

—Éramos estúpidos —se encogió de hombros.

Yuuri se quedó pensando, analizando la información. Se dio cuenta de que tenía muy pocos datos sobre eso. Tenía la enorme tentación de pedirle a Viktor que le hablara sobre su pasado, pero temía tocar temas delicados e iniciar una discusión, era lo que menos quería, así que se contuvo; ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso. Así que descartó la idea, y, con mucha pereza, descansó su cabeza sobre el estómago desnudo de Viktor, tomando su mano y poniéndosela sobre la cabeza.

—Vamos, es tu turno —logró sacarle una sonrisa a su novio, quien comenzó a masajear su cabeza con sus dedos.

—Amo tu cabello —dijo de pronto.

—Pero no tiene nada de especial.

—Es tan suave y… —silenció al toparse con cierta irregularidad en el cuero cabelludo de Yuuri.

—Es más pequeña que antes.

—Sí —acarició la diminuta cicatriz sobre la zona occipital, el recuerdo permanente de uno de los momentos más terribles en la vida de Viktor Nikiforov—. Es más pequeña —suspiró. El suceso del accidente de Yuuri se le hacía tan lejano, sentía que había ocurrido hace muchos años.

—Amor. Hablé con Aleksi —cambió de tema ágilmente, pero tampoco era uno que le agradase mucho al mayor, quien ya tenía una idea de por dónde iba el rumbo de ese comentario.

—¿Sí?

—Me dijo… —cerró los ojos, distraído por las caricias de su amado—…que no irás a su boda.

—Así es —comenzó a hacerle “piojito” con ambas manos.

—Y… ah —se quitó las manos de la cabeza, evitando distracciones—. ¿Cómo está eso de que no irás a la boda de tu hermano? Es decir… ¡Es tu hermano! Y tú ayudaste en planificar toda la boda.

—Supongo que te habrá dicho la razón por la cual decidí no ir.

—Sí, y no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

—Amor, tú te llevas de maravilla con tu familia, no entenderías cómo es la relación entre mi padre y yo.

—No la entendería porque nunca me has hablado de ello. Viktor, conozco tan poco de ti, de tus raíces, tu pasado. Lo poco que sé es gracias a Aleksi.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —se alarmó.

—No me cambies el tema.

El ruso apretó los puños con mucha fuerza. Fue aquí donde Yuuri comenzó a conocerlo mejor, por lo pronto ya sabía cómo se ponía de mal humor al tocar el tema de su padre. Aleksi tenía razón, Viktor tenía el corazón más grande y bondadoso hasta que se habla de Dimitri Nikiforov.

—Es simplemente que no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que él.

—¿Ni siquiera en la boda de tu hermano?

—No.

—Amor… tú no eres así.

—Lo siento, pero… yo nunca lo voy a perdonar. Tengo más de diez años de no verlo y no quiero hacerlo ahora. Él o yo, no podemos estar ambos en un mismo lugar.

—Pero… es tu padre. Él ya es un hombre mayor, y si un día él muere sin que se hayan perdonado mutuamente… —fue interrumpido.

—El anciano sólo tiene cincuenta años —resopló.

—Vaya… —murmuró, sorprendido—. Vitya —lo llamó suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo al ver que tenía el ceño muy fruncido y que su respiración era irregular, estaba muy enfadado—. Vitya, cálmate —besó su mejilla, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Lo siento, no debo alterarme así, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—No, no. Está bien, puedes desahogarte conmigo.

Viktor lo miró fijamente a los ojos, agradecido, pero aún muy agitado por la furia.

—¿Por qué odias a tu padre? —no se molestó en usar esa fuerte palabra, pues era un hecho que ese sentimiento negativo sobrepasaba el desprecio, era odio puro.

—Por esto —se giró de costado para mostrar la cicatriz en su espalda baja—. Fue su culpa que tuviera que atravesar una cirugía de tal magnitud siendo apenas un niño. Él me odia, me desprecia por el simple hecho de parecerme a mi madre —espetó con rencor—. _Y me odia por algo más… —_ pensó.

Yuuri no dijo nada, lo miró y lo escuchó atentamente. Para cuando el ruso quiso acomodarse de nuevo en su posición inicial, Yuuri se lo impidió y lo dejó tumbado bocabajo, sólo para acariciar con una delicadeza sorprendente aquella cicatriz larga y clara. Mientras lo hacía, pasaban por su mente muchas preguntas: ¿Qué tanto sufrimiento habría atravesado Viktor en su infancia y adolescencia? ¿Cómo habría afrontado la recuperación a una cirugía tan delicada? ¡¿Cómo rayos se hizo pentacampeón mundial luego de una lesión así?! Las revistas nunca mencionaron el accidente, tampoco su matrimonio, mucho menos su pésima relación con su padre ni la muerte de su madre. Toda esa información no había sido expuesta en ningún medio.

—Debiste pasarla muy mal en ese tiempo… con la muerte de tu madre, lo que te hizo tu padre, y todavía con un pequeño hermano dependiendo más de ti que de tu padre —siguió acariciando su espalda—. Debió ser muy difícil —depositó un beso en esa área, seguido de otro, y otro, y muchos más—. Pero debes saber que ya no estás solo, y que, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento vivido, esas experiencias te trajeron algo bueno.

—¿Algo bueno? —bufó, su voz sonó amortiguada por la cama, pues tenía su rostro contra el colchón, escondido de Yuuri.

—Esas dificultades te hicieron la persona que eres ahora, te convirtieron en el hombre que amo con locura.

Un sollozo bajito escapó de los labios del mayor.

—Desconozco tus experiencias del pasado, y sé que me las compartirás a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, las cosas van a ser diferentes de ahora en adelante —acarició toda su espalda en un toque suave y consolador—. Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, y si sólo quieres permanecer en silencio, también estaré ahí; si quieres llorar, limpiaré tus lágrimas; o si quieres golpear a alguien, yo lo detendré, pues no soy muy bueno peleando, no tanto como tú —con esas últimas palabras logró sacarle una risilla llorosa—. Vamos, dime qué es lo que quieres hacer —se inclinó y besó su nuca.

Lo que Yuuri no sabía, era que el aludido estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados al descubrir que en su novio tenía a una persona con la cual contar de verdad, en las buenas y en las malas.

Viktor se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, junto a Yuuri, éste miró sus ojos llorosos y se le partió el corazón.

—Sólo déjame abrazarte ¿Sí? —no tuvo que decir más, el japonés se lanzó a sus brazos, permitiendo que lo abrazara como oso de felpa. Luego de un rato, el mayor se tumbó en la cama, sin soltarlo. Makkachin se unió, echándose encima de ambos.

—Amor.

—¿Si?

—Tu hermano está muy preocupado, incluso pensó en cambiar la fecha de la boda, sólo para conseguir más tiempo y lograr convencerte de ir.

El otro no respondió, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del menor.

—El que debería sentirse incómodo es tu padre, él es quien no encaja en la familia que son tú y Aleksi. No deberías perderte un día tan importante por su culpa, además… ¿Quién ha sido el organizador de toda la boda?

—Yo…

—Y ¿Quién es el padrino del novio?

—Yo…

—¡Ves! No puedes faltar.

—Tienes razón —suspiró y salió de su escondite.

—¿Vas a ir? —lo miró a los ojos, ilusionado.

—Iré.

—¡Sí! —unió sus labios con los de él en un beso muy emotivo.

—Vaya… haré dramas más seguido. Por cierto, tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál es, señor rey del drama?

—“Señor reina del drama” por favor.

El japonés hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír a lo grande con ese último comentario tan fuera de lugar.

—Voy a ir a la boda si… aceptas ir como mi pareja.

—¿Eso es todo? Claro que sí.

—También con la condición de que salgamos a cenar a ese restaurante chino al que me llevaste.

—De acuerdo.

—Y si te quedas a dormir conmigo, hoy.

—Bien.

—Y también si… —se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativo—. Iré a la boda, si me dejas hacer lo mismo de anoche.

—¿Lo mismo de anoche? —comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Sí —sin pudor alguno, puso su mano sobre la entrepierna del menor, quien casi jadeó ante el contacto—. No me regañarás si lo vuelvo a hacer —se relamió los labios y eso fue más que suficiente para que Yuuri entendiera.

—¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¡Eres un pervertido! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

—No me has respondido, así que no sé si iré a la boda de mi hermano.

—Eres un chantajista.

—No te escucho diciendo que sí.

—¡Está bien! Sí, lo harás y no te reprocharé nada ¿Contento?

—Muy satisfecho.

—Bien, ahora llama a tu hermano y dile que sí irás.

El ruso suspiró y luego de unos segundos se puso de pie para ir por su teléfono, pero entonces se escuchó el timbre del departamento.

—Iré a abrir.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Estás prácticamente desnudo.

—Lo sé.

Yuuri recordó que así le abrió la puerta la primera vez que pisó ese departamento. Rodó los ojos, tomó la ropa de su amado y se la lanzó.

—Vístete, yo abriré —fue hasta la puerta y se topó con nadie más y nadie menos que el futuro matrimonio Nikiforov.

—¡Aleksi, Evgenia! —sonrió, feliz de verlos. Los saludó a ambos y procuró hablar en ruso para que ella pudiera entenderle—. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió hace poco, cuando pensé que tú y Viktor… —se rascó la nuca, muy avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya es pasado. Además, fue hermoso ver cómo lo defendías, muy romántico —respondió ella, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara aún más—. ¡Por cierto! Aleksi me contó que eres compositor ¿Es eso cierto?

—Compone hermoso —se unió una cuarta voz a la conversación—. Tengo todas sus canciones en piano y una en donde canta, se las puedo mostrar, si gustan —apareció, completamente vestido y emocionado al escuchar de lejos cómo su amado hablaba casi fluidamente el idioma—. Hermanito, cuñada —saludó—. ¿Por qué tocaron el timbre? Tienen llaves.

—No queríamos interrumpir de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —no entendía a su hermano.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que ayer cuando vinimos a verte… —miro a Evgenia en busca de ayuda. El pobre tenía el rostro colorado casi hasta las orejas. La pequeña rio y lo ayudó.

—Ayer entramos y los vimos en plena reconciliación —soltó fluidamente, aunque no por eso menos avergonzada que su futuro esposo.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh por Dios! —Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado como pocas veces en su vida.

—¡¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?! —exclamó el menor de los Nikiforov.

—Así de bueno estaba —sonrió, orgulloso y guiñando un ojo.

—¡Viktor! —Yuuri le pegó con el codo.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —rio abiertamente—. Oh, por cierto. Yuuri y yo somos novios —pasó el brazo por la cintura de su pareja, descansando la mano en su cadera, logrando que casi le saliera humo por las orejas.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Aleksi—. Ya puedo decirte cuñado —dio un paso al frente y abrazó al susodicho. Yuuri se quedó perplejo, correspondió el abrazo de manera dubitativa, mirando la sorpresa y felicidad en el rostro de su novio.

Fue hasta entonces que el japonés se sintió aceptado por alguien de la familia de su amado. No había tenido un buen comienzo con Aleksi, pero ahora podía decir con seguridad que lo tenía en gran estima. Sólo bastaba con conocer más a fondo a ese serio, estricto y reservado abogado, para descubrir un gran corazón debajo de toda esa “frialdad” que solía mostrar a los desconocidos.

Entonces los cuatro pasaron a la sala. Charlaron por un rato y Viktor les dio la buena noticia de que sí iría a la boda. Luego de eso, los prometidos tuvieron que retirarse, pues irían a hacer unas leves modificaciones en el traje de Aleksi, quien había aumentado un par de kilitos, provocando que la ropa no le quedase igual. Viktor se burló de su hermano por eso y lo estuvo molestando hasta que se fueron.

Cuando los dos se quedaron a solas, Yuuri cayó en cuenta de que no traía ropa para ir a una boda, así que debía de ir a buscar cuanto antes, pues el evento iba a ser en día y medio.

El japonés puso a cargar su teléfono cuanto antes, para llamar a Phichit o a Chris y decirles que estaba bien, pero cuando lo encendió descubrió que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de sus amigos. No tardó mucho en buscar a Phichit entre sus contactos para hacer una videollamada. En ella le explicó rápidamente que se encontraba bien, que estaba con Viktor y que la misión “Reconquistar a Vitya” había concluido efectivamente. Le dijo que saldrían a buscar ropa para la boda, a la cual también estaban invitados. Eso fue suficiente para que los dos se emocionaran y se pusieran de acuerdo con ellos para salir a buscar ropa juntos.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —rodeó a su novio por la cintura, desde atrás, asomando un poco el rostro desde atrás de la cabeza de Yuuri.

—S-sí, sólo déjame terminar la llamada con Phichit.

El tailandés se emocionó mucho al verlos juntos, más todavía cuando el ruso depositó un tierno besito en su cuello luego de decir un suave “Está bien”, disfrutando de darle amor sin importar quién lo viera.

Pasaron toda la tarde de compras. Afortunadamente, Yuuri aún tenía una considerable cantidad de dinero (Su última reserva) y con esa suma se pagó un hermosísimo traje que Viktor juró lo hacía ver como el hombre más sexy del planeta. Chris de inmediato refutó esa declaración, diciendo que él lo era, pero nada ni nadie les quitaba la expresión de tontos enamorados que tenían, tanto Yuuri como Viktor, en esos momentos. Éste último había insistido en ser él quien le pagara el traje, después de todo era un gasto que no tenía en planes, pero el orgullo de Katsuki no se lo permitió.

En esa noche Yuuri tomó un rumbo diferente al de sus dos amigos, esa vez no los acompañó al hotel, ahora se fue con Viktor, de la mano rumbo a su departamento. Durante el camino hablaron de temas triviales y algunos muy interesantes, tales como la manera en que Aleksi y Evgenia se conocieron o sobre cómo Chris no dejaba de parlotear con emoción durante toda la tarde, feliz porque Masumi llegaría un día antes de la boda, sólo para ir como su acompañante. El que al parecer iría solo, era Phichit, quien se rehusó a que Viktor le presentara a alguna amiga de la familia que bien podría ser su acompañante. El tailandés no se animó a confesar que ya había alguien ocupando su corazón, y no era precisamente una chica.

Hablaron también sobre la llegada de Yurio a la ciudad. El rubio tendría un par de semanas de descanso de su nueva universidad y podría escaparse un rato a la boda. Viktor se encargó de que la invitación de Yurio fuera doble, para que Otabek también asistiera, pero al parecer él no iría.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Viktor fue directo a cambiarle el agua a su enorme ramo de rosas rojas, las cuales seguían casi tan hermosas como el primer día. Yuuri estaba sorprendido del buen cuidado que les brindaba. Viktor se justificó, diciendo que era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores en modo romántico. Eso hizo sentir a Yuuri verdaderamente orgulloso y feliz.

El japonés se encargó de hacer la cena mientras su amado le ayudaba a poner la mesa y a servirle su cena a Makkachin.

Después de cenar se tumbaron en el sillón a ver la televisión por un rato. Viktor fue a la cocina por un enorme tazón de helado, le ofreció a Yuuri, pero éste lo miró con una cara muy fea antes de decirle lo loco que estaba por ingerir helado mientras afuera estaban a cinco grados centígrados.

La hora de dormir llegó cuando ambos comenzaron a cabecear uno contra otro en el sillón. No querían pasar una noche más en ese incómodo mueble o en el piso, así que se fueron directo a la habitación. Yuuri se reprendió mentalmente al no haber ido al hotel por algunas de sus cosas, tales como ropa interior, pijama, ropa para el día siguiente. Justo ahora no sabía qué hacer, le daba pena pedirle más ropa prestada a su amado, sin mencionar que le quedaba mucho más grande.

—Mi ropa también es tuya —le dijo después de salir del baño, recién bañado y con su pijama puesta, ésta consistía en un simple bóxer, sólo eso—. Toma lo que necesites —sonrió, no le iba a decir que le excitaba sobremanera verlo con su ropa, era un fetiche extraño que no quería externar, aún.

—Gracias —se sonrojó levemente—. Siento ser una molestia.

Viktor se rio.

—Para nada lo eres —besó su frente y lo dejó elegir ropa de su armario, mientras tanto, el ruso siguió secándose el cabello con la toalla.

Yuuri se metió a bañar y Viktor estuvo muy tentado en entrar y hacerle compañía, se detuvo solamente porque ya era tarde y ambos estaban muy cansados.

—Viktor —lo llamó desde el interior del baño.

—¿Si? —caminó hasta la puerta.

—Olvidé meter ropa interior, ¿Podrías…?

—Por supuesto —sonrió maliciosamente y en menos de un minuto volvió con la prenda entre sus manos. Yuuri abrió la puerta, tomó la ropa y cerró de nuevo, no por vergüenza de que lo viera desnudo, sino por el frío que había lejos del vapor que aún había en el cuarto de baño.

El ruso se quedó en el pasillo, esperando escuchar alguna reacción por parte de su novio. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo escuchó gritar con vergüenza.

—¡Viktor! No me puedo poner esto —abrió la puerta sólo un poquito, asomando la cabeza, muy avergonzado y nervioso.

—¿Qué? ¿La ropa interior? Si quieres entro y te ayudo.

—¡No! Es que… ¿No tendrás de otro tipo? Así como la que me prestaste hoy en la mañana. ¡Así como la que traes puesta! —señaló su bóxer. Sí, andar medio desnudo en la casa era una costumbre que tenía demasiado arraigada.

—Ups, este es el último que tenía limpio —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo me quedan de esos, como el que te di. ¿No te gusta?

—Uhm… sí, en ti sí —se sonrojó—. ¡Pero no en mí! Es… un poco incómoda, me queda algo grande y no hace bien su función.

—¿Cómo que no hace su función?

—¡Se sale todo el contenido! ¿Feliz? ¡Ya lo dije! —cerró la puerta y Viktor no contuvo sus carcajadas.

—Amor, vamos, sal así. No pasa nada, sólo es otro tipo de calzoncillo, no es como si te hubiera dado una tanga.

—¡¿Tienes tangas?! —abrió la puerta con una expresión entre espanto y bochorno.

Viktor rio abiertamente.

—¿Quieres una?

—¡No! —se sintió muy acalorado.

—Tranquilo, es broma, no uso esa cosas —rio y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas. No perdió el tiempo y metió ambas manos a su pantalón del pijama. Amaba que Yuuri se sonrojara por pequeñeces como esa cuando él podía ser cien veces más osado si se lo proponía.

—¿Qué haces? —se sonrojó un poco más cuando sintió las manos de su novio delineando la ropa interior—. ¡Hey! —reclamó cuando el otro le bajó el pantalón.

—Oh… ya entiendo a lo que te referías —rio un poco y lo volvió a abrazar—. Eres más pequeño que yo, es normal que te quede más grande —deslizó sus manos por sus caderas, deteniéndose en unas pequeñas marcas irregulares y alargadas en su piel, sintiendo ese curioso relieve en la piel de sus caderas y parte de sus nalgas. No se notaban mucho, pero se sentían y eso le parecía algo tierno y adorable.

—Deja eso —pidió, avergonzado de que acariciara así esas marquitas.

—¿Por qué? Me gustan.

—Oh, Viktor —escondió su rostro, gritando internamente por encontrar a alguien a quien le gustase incluso eso de él. Esas marcas que quedaron en su cuerpo debido a los cambios bruscos en su peso y proporciones.

Entre mimos y cariños, los dos se fueron a acostar a la cama, con Makkachin como acompañante. Ambos parecían un par de tórtolos, no daban la impresión de haber estado separados por años debido a falta de comunicación, malos entendidos y dramas innecesarios.

Una vez acostados, Yuuri se acurrucó al lado de su pareja, buscando calor, pero éste no lograba acomodarse, no encontraba una posición cómoda. Tenía calor, luego frío, se movía en muchas posiciones, hasta que Yuuri se cansó.

—¿Por qué no te duermes?

—Mi hermano se casa pasado mañana y hay muchas cosas por supervisar ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si el banquete no llega? ¿Y si… —fue interrumpido.

—Estás muy tenso, no te preocupes por esas cosas ahora. Mejor duerme —besó su frente y lo apresó en un abrazo muy fuerte.

—No puedo —suspiró—. ¿Y si me cantas?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, cántame la canción que compusiste para mí.

—Pero yo no canto bien —se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

—¡Claro que sí! Anda, canta para mí.

—De acuerdo —suspiró, no le podía decir que no.

Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar cada verso en voz baja, cambiando un poco el tono y ritmo, convirtiéndolo en una hermosa nana para dormir. No pasó mucho rato antes de que el ruso se quedara quieto entre los brazos de su amado, quien sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó más hacia sí.

—Eres un niño crecido —murmuró entre risitas y con voz muy queda. Depositó un beso en su frente y procedió a dormir sin importarte que quizás al día siguiente despertaría con un brazo gangrenado por falta de circulación al estar Viktor durmiendo sobre él.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano. Yuuri iría al aeropuerto por Yurio y se encontraría ahí con Chris y Phichit, quienes iban en busca de Masumi.

Viktor pasó el día entero supervisando que todo estuviera listo para el gran día. Yuuri no entendía por qué se angustiaba tanto por una boda, pero pronto entendería que una boda rusa era mucho más compleja de lo que imaginaba, no tenía idea. Sin mencionar que la despedida de soltero se llevaría a cabo más tarde en la noche.

El japonés esperaba en la terminal C, junto con sus amigos. El primer vuelo en llegar fue el de Yurio, quien apareció con maleta al hombro, con su caminar tan característico y su perene mal humor, aunque éste cambió un poco cuando se topó frente a frente con su amigo japonés.

—¿Misión cumplida? —inquirió el ruso.

—Misión exitosamente cumplida —su sonrisa genuina no dejaba cavidad a dudas. Yurio no lo dijo, pero se sintió muy dichoso al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos tan feliz después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento.

—¿Y Otabek?

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y dio una pequeña patada al piso.

—Él no va a venir, tiene asuntos más importantes por atender en Almaty.

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes dos?

—Sí, sí. Es sólo que tenemos mucho de no vernos y esta era una oportunidad perfecta que desaprovechó.

—Ya decía yo que siempre estaban juntos. No les viene mal un tiempo estando separados.

Plisetsky estaba a punto de responderle algo grosero, pero Phichit se le adelantó.

—No le hagas caso, está celoso de que tú y Beka pasan más tiempo juntos que él y Masumi —se burló un poco—. ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

Una sonrisa alegre iluminó su expresión. Ahí, mientras esperaban a Masumi, Yurio les platicó qué tal iba su vida de universitario. Explicó que le iba verdaderamente bien y que el campus no estaba tan lejos de su casa, gracias a eso no tuvo que mudarse, se quedó en casa, ayudando a su abuelo como siempre. Dijo también que había hecho varios amigos. Eso emocionó mucho a Yuuri, quien se sintió muy orgulloso de su amigo.

Media hora más tarde llegó Masumi. Todos vieron el emotivo encuentro de esos alocados amantes. Chris había estado caminando de un lado a otro, impaciente y emocionado por reencontrarse con su gran amor, incluso se había comprado ropa nueva y justo ahora la portaba con gran estilo, pero cuando el suizo vio a lo lejos a su pareja, sus ojos verdes centellaron en emoción y no dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia él. Fue chistoso ver cómo un hombre tan alto y aparentemente serio, corría por toda la terminal para encontrarse con su amado.

Masumi, al ver a su pareja, aceleró su propio paso. Sentía que cada segundo se alargaba tortuosamente ante el esperado encuentro. Dejó de correr para evitar una colisión al ver que Chris no se detenía, al contrario, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el menor se lanzó a sus brazos, enganchándose de su cuello.

—Hola, Chris —rio contra su mejilla, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Cariño, que bueno que llegaste, te extrañé tanto.

—Sólo han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que nos vimos —rio con su grave voz.

—Suficientes para que te extrañe así —se separó del abrazo, sólo para volver a unirse, pero ahora en un beso muy anhelado y profundo.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_ **

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió Yuri.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres el padrino, deberías de saber dónde es la despedida de soltero —espetó de mala gana.

—Sus amigos no me dejaron organizarla, dijeron que les tocaba a ellos —se encogió de hombros, simulando una indiferencia que no sentía.

Dentro de la van negra que había rentado Chris, los seis se dirigían a la dirección que le había mandado uno de los amigos de Aleksi a Viktor. Dieron muchas vueltas sin encontrar el sitio. Chris se quejó repetidas veces, acusando a Viktor de ser un mal conductor. El pobre se justificó, diciendo que tenía años de no conducir. Así pues, cuarenta minutos tarde, llegaron al lugar.

—Tiene que ser una broma —murmuró Nikiforov, parado frente al establecimiento, junto a sus amigos.

—¿Se van a quedar ahí parados toda la noche? —tomó a Masumi de la mano y se adentraron al lugar.

Viktor refunfuñó y pensó en la mala idea que fue el dejar que los amigos de Aleksi se encargaran de la despedida.

—Yuuri, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—¿Por qué? —parpadeó, confundido.

—Cerdo, esto es un club nudista —murmuró el rubio sin dejar de mirar hacia adentro.

—Oh —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de que su rostro se tornara color carmín.

La risa cantarina de Viktor llamó la atención de los otros.

—Vayamos a cenar algo —sugirió el ruso mayor. Masumi y Chris ya habían entrado, pero ahí estaban ellos cuatro, parados en la acera.

—¿Y si mejor entramos? —todos voltearon a ver al joven tailandés—. ¡Vamos! —tomó la mano de Yuuri y se lo llevó al interior del lugar.

Viktor y Yurio se quedaron afuera, cruzados de brazos. El primero estaba molesto, estuvo en desacuerdo desde que supo qué era el lugar, no quería entrar ahí.

El menor no dijo nada y dio un paso al frente.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Lo tomó del brazo, deteniendo su andar.

—¿No es obvio? Voy a entrar.

—Tú eres aún muy pequeño para estas cosas.

El otro se soltó del agarre y sonrió.

—Y tú eres demasiado viejo como para ponerte de santurrón.

—Yurio…

—¿Te da miedo de que al cerdo le guste más lo que pueda ver ahí adentro que lo que tiene en casa? —se burló descaradamente. Dejó de hacerlo cuando vio la expresión estoica de su amigo, su boca era una fina línea horizontal, lo cual significaba sólo una cosa:

Había acertado.

—Oh, vamos —rodó los ojos, aguantando una carcajada—. Después de todo lo que han vivido ustedes dos y… ¿Te preocupa que le guste una stripper? —no reprimió sus risas esta vez—. Yo me preocuparía más por ti, tienes un historial más largo que el katsudon.

El mayor refunfuñó algunas palabras de manera poco inteligible y terminó accediendo a entrar, preguntándose por primera vez si a su hermano le gustaría aquello, y de ser así, se sorprendería mucho.

—Eres un pequeño pervertido —murmuró Nikiforov antes de seguir al menor, quien sólo soltó una risilla entre dientes, curioso por lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro.

Cuando entraron, se toparon con un elegante lugar, en la recepción les preguntaron sus nombres y los dirigieron a un salón en especial, donde la despedida del menor de los Nikiforov se llevaba a cabo. Viktor casi rio al ver la incomodidad en toda la expresión de su hermano, quien tenía a una chica bailándole mientras él permanecía sentado en una especie de sillón. Alrededor de él se encontraban sus amigos, emocionados y muy divertidos por la situación.

Al fondo del salón se encontraban Masumi y Chris, viendo todo a su alrededor y disfrutando del espectáculo que las chicas daban a los caballeros ahí presentes, de vez en cuando se decían cosas al oído, murmurando y riendo a ratos.

Yuuri estaba sentado junto a Phichit en una mesa cercana al futuro esposo. Ambos miraban todo a su alrededor con mucha sorpresa. Frente a ellos había una pista con un tubo de pole dance en medio. Por un momento Viktor aguantó la risa cargada de ternura al ver a su novio reaccionar así ante una nueva experiencia de ese tipo, pues se veía algo tímido y sonrojado por tanta piel expuesta que veía en las mujeres del lugar. Entonces una alarma se encendió en su interior cuando vio a Chris riendo descaradamente en su dirección. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces, Viktor comprendió el motivo de su risa. Ocurría que un par de mujeres se acercaban directamente a la mesa de Phichit y Yuuri, quienes lo notaron hasta que tuvieron a las hermosas chicas invadiendo su espacio personal.

Nikiforov vio la situación y no dudó ni un segundo en interferir con aquello, pero fue entonces que una mujer rubia y muy voluminosa se acercó a Yurio y a él.

—Buenas noches, caballeros ¿Quieren tomar asiento?

—No, gracias —respondió el mayor, tajante y serio. Miró al joven rubio a su lado y se sorprendió al notarlo serio y calmado.

—¿Les gustaría beber algo?

—Yo sí quisiera un…

—Tú nada, Yurio, no beberás.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. Mejor ve y preocúpate por el cerdo, mira cómo está, casi le sale humo por los oídos.

Y era verdad, el pobre japonés estaba siendo asediado por una linda mujer castaña, no muy voluminosa, pero increíblemente bella. Phichit, a su lado, estaba en las mismas.

—Mierda —exclamó Viktor al ver que el baile erótico de la chica se hacía aún más provocativo. Dejó a Yurio olvidado y corrió a salvar a su amado—. Disculpe, señorita ¿Podría dejar de bailarle? —dijo, cuando la tomó del hombro y la giró un poco, ésta se sorprendió y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Ya no estoy disponible, disculpe —le dijo y siguió bailándole a Yuuri, quien se llevó ambas manos al rostro, muy avergonzado.

—No, discúlpeme a mí, creo que no me expliqué —la detuvo nuevamente—. ¿Podría dejar de bailarle a mi novio? —enfatizó mucho el “mi novio”, mostrando una sonrisa que para nada llegaba a sus ojos, estaba ardiendo en celos.

—Oh… Lo siento —se apenó—. ¿Quiere que baile para los dos juntos?

—¡No! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Viktor y Yuuri.

Luego de librarse de las mujeres, los cuatro se fueron directo a la mesa del fondo donde estaban Chris y Masumi, alejados de todo el desorden, bebiendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande.

—¿¡Por qué no la alejabas de ti?! —exclamó Viktor, molesto con su novio.

—¡L-Lo siento! Me puse muy nervioso y…

—Casi te orinas en el pantalón —se burló el tailandés.

—¡Tú estabas igual! —lo acusó. Phichit sólo se encogió de hombros y se rio, adelantándose para alcanzar lugar junto a sus dos amigos.

Los seis se aislaron en un rincón, viendo la fiesta y divirtiéndose un poco. Todos se sorprendieron cuando más de una vez se acercaron mujeres, directo con Yuuri, preguntándole si necesitaba algo más además de bebidas. Viktor se puso todavía más celoso al ver aquello, y Chris no ayudaba mucho para calmar esa molestia.

—Parece que las mujeres rusas tienen cierto fetiche con los japoneses, ¿No lo creen? —soltó el suizo, divirtiendo a sus amigos, excepto al mencionado y a su pareja. Masumi de inmediato lo miró con desaprobación.

—Christophe, estás molestando a tu amigo, lo digo en serio —señaló en voz muy baja, para que sólo su pareja lo pudiera escuchar.

—Ya lo sé —rio—. Sólo quiero ver qué pasa si lo provoco —rio, diciendo todo en voz baja—. ¡Oh! Ahí viene otra chica ¿Cuánto apuestan a que viene por Yuuri?

—Claro que no, ahora viene por el viejo, lo está mirando a él.

—No, Yurio, sí viene por Yuuri —rio el tailandés.

—¿¡Qué tienen de especial los japoneses?! —espetó el menor de todos.

—Una piel hermosa —aseguró Viktor, olvidando por un momento su enojo.

—Su cabello negro —continuó Chris.

—Tan liso y sedoso.

—Sus ojos.

—La forma de hablar.

—Su miembro.

—¡¡¡Viktor!!! —exclamó Yuuri, completamente avergonzado.

—En eso no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. He visto suficiente porno como para estar seguro de que la gran mayoría lo tiene pequeño.

—Pero no Yuuri —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Cállate! —se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—. No digas esas cosas.

—No seas modesto —alzó una ceja, repetidas veces—. Aunque tampoco es tan grande, digamos que es mayor que el promedio —se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad… —se llevó una mano al mentón—…recuerdo haberlo visto en las aguas termales y tienes razón, es más grande que…

—Chris —ahora fue su novio quien lo detuvo, un poco incómodo.

—Lo siento, Masumi —rio—. Pero Viktor tiene razón y…

—Oh, vamos, ya cállense —espetó el japonés, ya un poco enojado.

—De acuerdo —aguantó una risilla y se acomodó mejor en su silla, observando a lo lejos cómo se llevaba a cabo un show en el escenario—. Se mueven bien —puntualizó, concentrado en el baile exótico y tomando nota mental.

Phichit miraba todo con cierta emoción; Yurio tenía más indiferencia que nada a pesar de ser su primera vez en un lugar como ese; Yuuri estaba incómodo y se quería ir de ahí; Chris aprendía de los movimientos de las chicas, admirando sus giros y piruetas complicadas en el tubo; Masumi se encontraba en las mismas que su novio, sólo que imaginándose a éste en la barra en vez de a esas mujeres; Viktor se sentía muy nervioso y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, su temor no desaparecía, no quería que Yuuri mirara a ninguna de esas mujeres, quería que lo mirara sólo a él.

—Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que esas mujeres —pensó Nikiforov, mirándolas casi asesinamente, más aún al descubrir la mirada de su novio sobre ellas, ajeno a que Yuuri no sentía ningún tipo de atracción a pesar de la belleza despampanante de todas ellas.

—Pues hazlo.

Viktor miró a su mejor amigo sin entender. Entonces descubrió que todos lo miraban. Acaso… ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

—Viktor… —murmuró el japonés, con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. El ruso iba a disculparse por decir algo así, pero en vez de eso se puso de pie y salió directo al baño, necesitaba alejarse un momento del ruido, de la música, de las luces en medio de un lugar oscuro y del olor intenso a tabaco y alcohol.

Mientras estuvo en el baño, una mujer –por enésima vez- se acercó a su novio, dispuesta a ofrecerle un “privado”.

—No, gracias —respondió el japonés con educación. La chica miró al resto de hombres en la mesa, sorprendida de verlos todos juntos, alejados de la diversión del lugar. Los observó, esperando a que alguno se pusiera de pie y solicitara sus servicios, pero al ver que nadie lo hizo, volvió a clavar su mirada en el joven apuesto de piel pálida y cabello negro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —una segunda chica se le unió a la primera—. A mis amigas y a mí nos encantaría… —fue interrumpida.

—Lo siento, pero no. No me interesa. Tengo novio y lo respeto —se encogió de hombros—. El que esté aquí es un error —suspiró—, es mejor que vuelva a casa —se puso de pie y miró a sus amigos—. Regresaré al hotel, sólo iré por Viktor y…

—No vemos a hombres como tú muy seguido, anda, ni siquiera te vamos a cobrar —se le insinuó un poco más. Los demás iban a salir en defensa de Yuuri, pero estaban tan sorprendidos que sólo pudieron dedicarse a mirar. Lo que no sabían, era que Viktor regresaba del baño y había podido escuchar parte de la conversación. Toda esa escenita había logrado que el “Eros” de Nikiforov se encendiera con potencia.

—NO. Él es mío ¿Entienden? —sólo le faltó decir un “perras” para que las chicas se espantaran.

Fue así que se interpuso, y haciendo a un lado a las chicas, se paró frente a Yuuri, invadiendo su espacio personal ante la mirada atenta de todos los que estaban cerca.

**_Viktor._ **

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sólo sé que la sangre me hirvió al ver a esas mujerzuelas ofreciéndosele de esa forma a mi Yuuri. Por más que les dejara en claro que éramos pareja, ellas parecían no entender y volvían para insistir. No soporté, y mi lado posesivo salió a flote como nunca antes.

Me paré frente a Yuuri, invadí su espacio y estiré una mano hasta tocarle el pecho, acariciando firmemente sobre la camisa, sintiendo su pectoral bajo mi palma. Deslicé la mano hasta su esternón, donde hice presión para empujarlo y hacer que tomara asiento de nuevo.

No me importaba que la gente nos viera, al contrario, me ponía feliz saber que tenía la mirada atenta de esas mujeres. Y la mirada expectante y dilatada de mi amado sólo lograba incentivarme más.

Con mucha seguridad en mí mismo, me paré frente a Yuuri con mis piernas abiertas a los costados de sus rodillas. Y asegurándome de tener toda su atención, procedí a quitarme el abrigo antes de lanzárselo, luego, comencé a desabrochar poco a poco los botones de mi camisa blanca, ansioso por ver su reacción ante mis acciones. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a silbar ruidosamente.

—¡V-viktor! Pero… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al entender lo que pasaba, yo sólo sonreí de lado, me incliné sobre él y susurré en su oído con mi voz más sensual y profunda:

—No apartes tu mirada de mí.

Noté que pasó saliva con dificultad antes de aferrarse a la silla. Todo a nuestro alrededor perdió el sentido, sólo estábamos él y yo. Me acerqué más, haciendo movimientos cortos y sensuales con todo mi cuerpo, terminé de desabotonarme la camisa, pero no me la quité.

Dejé de pensar en los demás y sólo me enfoqué en Yuuri, en su expresión ante cada movimiento mío. Entonces me acerqué aún más, con mis pies fijos al suelo a ambos lados de la silla, con su rostro casi pegado a mi torso. Noté sus ojos fijos en mí y reconocí su expresión: le estaba gustando lo que veía. Eso sólo me incitó a convertir la situación en algo mucho más erótico.

Con mis ojos fijos en él y sin dejar de sonreír, tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi pecho.

—Puedes tocar lo que quieras, cariño. Es gratis para ti —le guiñé un ojo y comencé a contonear un poco mis caderas, viendo lo obediente que era al comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, viéndose ansioso.

Me apoyé en sus hombros, dando un pequeño masaje antes de desabrochar sólo los primeros botones de su camisa, para así introducir mis manos en ella y acariciar descaradamente.

Sonreí con satisfacción cuando noté que contenía sus ganas de suspirar.

Muy pronto fui yo quien suspiraba al sentir sus manos heladas tocando mi piel ardiente. Afortunadamente había mucho ruido en el lugar, así que pasábamos un poco desapercibidos. Aproveché la música y el ritmo sensual de ésta para moverme mejor.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunté en su oído.

—Me encanta —respondió, tomándome por sorpresa cuando apretó con ambas manos mi trasero, luego de agarrarlo a su antojo, las llevó a mis caderas, obligándome a caer sentado en su regazo. Fue ahí cuando los dos fuimos conscientes de la emoción que se acumulaba dentro de nuestros pantalones.

Súbitamente, la emoción del momento fue cortada por una persona poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Giré mi rostro con la expresión más fastidiada que pude poner. ¿Cómo se atrevían a molestar en un momento así?

—De este lado no se permiten este tipo de cosas, pero si cruzan aquella puerta —señaló un lugar al fondo del establecimiento—. Se sentirán más cómodos, ahí pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Miré al mesero y sólo pude alzar una ceja, mi mente no ataba cabos, sólo podía sentirme molesto por la interrupción.

—Este club es para heterosexuales y homosexuales. Lo que el caballero quiere es que nos vayamos a hacer guarradas al otro lado porque… si no lo han notado, están robando la atención de las damas aquí presentes —explicó Chris con cierto tono de sorna en su voz.

Fue hasta ese momento en que fui consciente de que la gran mayoría de las mujeres no podían apartar la vista de Yuuri y de mí. No me avergoncé en lo absoluto, al contrario, sonreí gustoso y me incorporé, extendiéndole la mano a mi novio para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Quieren decir que al lado hay hombres desnudándose? —preguntó Yurio, azorado con sólo imaginárselo. Fue inevitable que me riera un poco. No le avergonzaba ver mujeres desnudándose, pero sí le daba pena ver a los hombres.

—Así es —respondió el mesero antes de irse.

—Nos hubieran dicho eso desde un principio —se quejó Chris, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Masumi detrás de él. Fueron seguidos por el mejor amigo de mi novio, arrastrando a Yurio con él.

Por un momento quise sugerir de nuevo la idea de irnos de aquí, pero no pude pensar con coherencia cuando sentí el cuerpo de Yuuri pegándose lenta y firmemente al mío, me había rodeado con sus brazos hasta posar sus manos en mis nalgas, pegándome más a él.

—¿Quieres ir con ellos? —me preguntó en un tono íntimo y bajito, su expresión era irresistiblemente erótica. Había estado usando lentes de contacto desde que le rompí accidentalmente sus gafas y por alguna extraña razón su cabello ahora lo peinaba siempre hacia atrás ¿Sabría que eso me volvía loco? Quizás sí.

—No —respondí con media sonrisa traviesa, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegando mi frente con la suya.

—Bien, porque de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo. Busquemos un lugar más privado —jadeó cuando sintió mi entrepierna presionándose contra la suya—. Busquemos un lugar, ya.

—Tengo una idea —me separé y abroché mi ropa, tomé mi abrigo y salimos del lugar, tomados de la mano.

Caminamos hasta un poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento.

—¿Es en serio? —su tono fue incrédulo y divertido. Pude notar cierta emoción en su voz.

—¿Por qué no? —tomé las llaves de la van y abrí la puerta—. Pase usted —hice una leve reverencia, causándole risas nerviosas.

—Está helando aquí —me dijo luego de que cerrara la puerta y me sentara a su lado en el asiento trasero.

—De eso nos encargaremos nosotros —le quité el abrigo, sintiendo su temblor por el clima. Me quité el mío y lo lancé lejos. Sólo podía concentrarme en ese par de ojos castaños tan hermosos.

Asalté sus labios con hambre acumulada. Me apresuré a quitarme los zapatos y el pantalón. La ansiedad por hacerlo mío era muy grande, y noté que era el mismo caso de Yuuri, pues a pesar del frío, él también comenzó a desvestirse con premura, tardándose un poco con el cinto de su pantalón. Desesperado, le ayudé a retirarlo y a bajar el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Su hermosa piel se erizó debido al brusco cambio de temperatura. De inmediato lo rodeé con mis brazos, dándole calor, pero él se apartó y mejor abrió mi camisa con un tirón, llevándose varios botones de encuentro.

—Lo siento, creo que te debo una camisa nueva —me dijo, con una sonrisa muy traviesa.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —reí y me eché sobre él. El hecho de que me arrancara la ropa me excitaba aún más. Retiré mi ropa interior, sintiendo un gran alivio al no tener retenida por más tiempo mi erección.

Estaba sorprendido de mí mismo, y es que no solía ser de los hombres que sufren una erección al mínimo contacto, pero aquí estoy ahora, más duro que nada sólo por haberle bailado un poco a mi novio.

Los besos hambrientos y profundos no se hicieron esperar. Yo me deleitaba con sus labios y lengua mientras él enredaba sus largos dedos en mi cabello, halándolo un poco de vez en cuando. Refregué mi erección contra la suya, sacándole un profundo gemido que se perdió en mi boca.

—¿En serio lo vamos a hacer en un auto? —preguntó, jadeante y muy excitado.

—No, en una van negra de espías —alcé ambas cejas—. Eso es más emocionante ¿No crees? —reí al ver su expresión.

Volví a asaltar sus labios, sintiendo su respuesta gustosa e igualmente un tanto desesperada. A este paso sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de Yuuri, jamás podría cansarme de alguien tan sublime como él.

Recorrí con mis manos toda la piel que tenía a mi alcance, apreté sus costados con mis manos, hice lo mismo con sus pectorales, sus hombros, sus adorables mejillas.

Me sentía muy necesitado, la urgencia en mi interior era muy grande y pude notar que para Yuuri la situación no era muy distinta, pues gemía ante mis caricias, explorando mi piel con sus palmas abiertas. Terminó por quitarme la camisa, echándola a un lado antes de empujarme lo suficiente para que me quedara sentado correctamente en el asiento, en seguida se sentó sobre mi regazo, pegando su entrepierna con la mía, haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

Apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me miró fijamente. Iba a besarlo arrebatadoramente de nuevo, pero sus ojos brillantes me incitaron a no apartar la vista. Me daba la impresión de que diría algo.

Y no estuve muy equivocado. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y mientras las acariciaba con sus pulgares, me dijo:

—Eres perfecto.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante sus palabras suaves y llenas de sentimiento.

—Claro que no, yo… yo no —me hizo tartamudear, vaya, ese hombre hacía cosas increíbles en mí.

—Eres perfecto para mí —inclinó mi cabeza con ambas manos, besando así mi frente—. Te amo.

Cada uno de sus actos me hizo sentir la persona más amada del planeta ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía idea cómo lo lograba tan sencillamente.

Iba a responderle que lo amaba, pero…

—Oh… —juntó nuestras entrepiernas—. Sí haces eso, no me contendré —cerré mis puños, puestos a mis costados. Inconscientemente evitaba tocarlo, me di cuenta de ello cuando me hallé en una batalla mental por tomarlo y hacerlo mío en ese mío instante.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

Repitió la acción, logrando que nuestros cuerpos pidiesen ansiosos por más. Pero yo tenía miedo de descontrolarme y hacerle daño.

—Vamos, no te contengas —me pidió, tomando mis manos y posándolas en sus nalgas.

Apreté con mucha fuerza su trasero, logrando que soltara un leve quejido. Dejé de hacerlo, pero continué al notar que había sido un gemido de placer.

Estaba sentado sobre mi regazo, con las piernas abiertas a horcajadas sobre mí y con su frente apoyada en mi hombro, respirando pesadamente debido a la excitación; su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la piel. La posición no era muy cómoda debido al lugar en el que lo estábamos haciendo, pero eso poco nos importó.

Me miró extraño cuando se separó un poco de mí y notó que lamía un par de mis dedos, pero entendió el motivo cuando, aprovechando la posición de su cuerpo, llevé uno de mis dedos a su entrada, haciendo una intromisión rápida y certera. Él se retoricó sobre mí cuando lo hice, contoneando muy levemente sus caderas, en una búsqueda involuntaria de mayor contacto.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso muy entrañable. Él movía sus manos por la piel de mi nuca, cuello, mejillas y hombros; haciendo de la caricia algo maravilloso. Yo hacía lo mismo con mi mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha seguía dilatando su ano, dejé de hacerlo cuando pude introducir un tercer dedo, logrando que gimiera muy alto, suplicando por más. No quise hacerlo esperar y para ello me moví lo suficiente hasta alcanzar mi pantalón, de donde saqué un condón que traía en el bolsillo.

—Tampoco es correcto traerlo en el bolsillo —me dijo con un poco de gracia.

—Sabes que en nuestro caso no importa —reí y procedí a abrir el preservativo, pero Yuuri me detuvo.

—Yo me encargo —lo abrió ágilmente y casi con maestría lo puso en mi pene. No pude evitar soltar un gemido un tanto vergonzoso cuando sus manos apresaron mi erección casi en su totalidad—. Listo —murmuró.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues de un segundo a otro ya lo tenía sentado sobre mi miembro, introduciéndome tortuosamente en su interior.

¡Dios mío!

La sensación era maravillosa e indescriptible. Su estrechez me volvía loco, y más si gemía como lo hacía, jalando mi cabello, desquitándose un poco por el dolor inicial que le causaba el acto.

—¿Se siente… bien? —jadeó, quieto sobre mi regazo.

—Demasiado —casi gruñí. Mis dedos estaban enterrados en sus nalgas, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Nuestras frentes se unieron y pude ver lo oscurecida que estaba su mirada. ¿La mía estaría igual?

La comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó en una sonrisa provocadora, justo antes de contraer el esfínter que más importancia tenía para ambos en esos momentos.

Inevitablemente un gemido contenido escapó de mi garganta, aunque fue más bien como un gruñido gutural, casi animal.

—Si haces eso… yo… yo…

—¿Qué harás al respecto? —me retó, contrayendo su esfínter una vez más, volviéndome completamente loco.

No respondí con palabras, al contrario, lo embestí una sola vez, profundo y duro. Su expresión se deformó en una mueca llena de placer. Él no estaba completamente sentado sobre mí, no, había un espacio entre ambos, lo cual me permitía moverme a mi antojo, así continué embistiéndolo, sin dejar de mirar las expresiones que podía causar en él. Yuuri pareció notar lo entretenido que me encontraba, pues frunció el ceño, y con el rostro muy sonrojado, me dijo:

—No me mires… ¡Ah! No mires mi rostro así —se cubrió con ambas manos, las cuales yo retiré y las volví a acomodar en mi nuca, acercándome ahora a su pecho y depositando todos los besos que me eran posibles.

—Te ves tan sensual —murmuré contra su piel, deteniendo mis embestidas por un momento, sonriendo al ver el descontento en su rostro. Enseguida fue él quien comenzó a moverse, alzando sus caderas y volviéndolas a bajar.

Mi respiración era errática y entrecortada. El corazón quería salirse de mi pecho por la emoción del momento y mis manos traviesas inevitablemente terminaron descendiendo por su vientre hasta terminar en cierta parte muy sensible y muy… dura. Lo sentí estremecerse cuando comencé a darle placer con mis manos, pero sinceramente no pude hacerlo muy bien, mi mente estaba ocupada casi por completo con lo que me hacía sentir.

Yuuri se veía muy entusiasmado y motivado, poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad e intensidad, hasta que un placer muy conocido inundó todo mi cuerpo, me encontraba cercano al clímax. ¡Algo me pasaba con él! ¡Me hacía terminar demasiado rápido!

—Amor —gruñí—. No tan rápido —gemí con más fuerza cuando incrementó la velocidad.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —musitó sensualmente. Luego, haciendo movimientos ondulantes con sus caderas, se inclinó sobre mí y en voz baja me dijo—: Me emocionó mucho que… bailaras para mí —confesó, entrecortadamente—. Eres demasiado sexy, Vitya —mordió mi oreja.

Quise reír (pues a penas y había bailado para él) pero sólo un gemido extraño salió de mi boca.

No resistí más, me incorporé sin salir de él y lo tumbé sobre el asiento. Me apoyé con un pie en el suelo del auto y hallé la manera de hacer que la posición funcionara, más aún cuando él enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura, dándome un ángulo más sencillo para la penetración. Aun así era un tanto incómodo, y por un momento me planteé la idea de ir al compartimento de atrás, pues había mucho espacio, pero era tanta mi urgencia que poco me importó la incomodidad.

Inicié un vaivén rítmico y profundo. El asiento rechinaba ruidosamente ante mis movimientos. Yuuri tenía sus ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, los abría de vez en cuando para conectarse con los míos, pero cuando profundizaba una estocada inevitablemente volvía a cerrarlos. Sus manos descendieron de mi cuello hasta pasarse por debajo de mis brazos, acariciando mi espalda a su antojo, no tocaba mi trasero sólo porque no alcanzaba, pero yo estaba seguro de que deseaba hacerlo, era consciente de la fascinación que teníamos ambos hacia el trasero del otro.

Sin detener mis caderas, usé mis labios para dejar un sendero de saliva y chupetes por su clavícula, reptando por su hombro, luego su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo.

La espalda de mi amado se arqueó. Él lleno de placer y yo de orgullo por lograr eso en él.

—Y yo debo confesar… —jadeé—…que al ver a esas chicas haciendo pole dance… sólo podía recordar tu espectacular presentación hace varios años —escondí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando profundamente su delicioso aroma combinado un poco con el aroma a sudor. Extrañamente no me resultaba desagradable, en lo absoluto—. ¿Algún día volverás a hacer pole dance?

Noté cómo su rostro enrojecía aún más de lo que ya estaba por el esfuerzo.

—Sólo para ti ¡Ahh!

—Nadie más lo puede ver, Yuuri, tu pole dance será sólo para mí —lo embestí más fuerte, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de ambos.

—Sí, Vitya, sólo para ti —sonrió, pero su expresión se deformó en una mueca llena de placer—. ¡Más rápido! —suplicó y yo no me hice del rogar.

Me aferré tan fuerte a su cuerpo y él al mío, que podía jurar que éramos uno mismo.

El clímax llegó para mí de forma sublime, una onda de calor atravesó todo mi cuerpo antes de que me dejara venir dentro de él. Ambos gemíamos y temblábamos por el placer que experimentábamos, ya pasado un poco el efecto de mi orgasmo, fui consciente de que casi estábamos en el suelo y Yuuri se encontraba en una incómoda posición, con su cuello torcido hacia un lado debido a que estaba apresado contra la puerta. Me había dejado llevar a tal grado que nos arrastré hacia el rincón. Salí de él y me moví para que estuviera más cómodo.

Fui consciente, también, de que Yuuri aún no se venía. Me sentí un poco culpable, más al ver la necesidad en su dolorosa erección. Toque ese pedazo de carne con mi mano, arrancando un gemido gutural de su garganta. No esperé más y le ayudé a liberar un poco la tensión. Lo arrastré hasta tener sus muslos sobre los míos, con nuestras entrepiernas juntas, notando la diferencia de tamaños al estar erecto el de Yuuri y el mío no.

Deseché el preservativo y continué estimulándolo con ambas manos, su miembro cabía perfectamente entre ellas, abarcándolo por completo. Escuché mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, seguido de varias palabras en su idioma que no lograba entender. Supe que estaba completamente extasiado cuando su cuerpo entero temblaba muy levemente. Sonreí, estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Tuve una buena idea: tomé sus piernas y las llevé hasta mis hombros. Mi cabeza quedó apresada entre sus muslos, oh, sus hermosos muslos.

Vi la duda en su expresión, pero ésta se borró al mismo tiempo en que mis labios tocaron su erección. Se retorció tanto en placer que tuve que detenerlo con mis manos en sus caderas, evitando que los dos fuésemos a dar contra el piso, luego quedaríamos atrapados entre el asiento de enfrente y el de atrás.

De pronto sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza, enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello, halándolo de vez en cuando y guiándome un poco en la profundidad y los movimientos, mostrándome cómo le gustaba más, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

—Viktor, ya... Viktor, deja de ¡ahhh! —intentó moverse, pero no lo dejé. Su orgasmo llegó fuerte e intempestivamente—. ¡L-lo volviste a hacer! —se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos.

Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja y relamí mis labios, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tal acto. Aún no me acostumbraba del todo, mi mandíbula se quejaba por abrirla tanto y por un tiempo muy prolongado.

—Fue parte del trato, recuerda que no me ibas a regañar —bajé sus piernas de mis hombros, no sin antes darle un mordisco a su muslo izquierdo. Él se quejó sonoramente y yo sólo me eché a reír antes de acostarme sobre su cuerpo, totalmente exhausto.

—¡Eres…!

—¡No me regañes! —repliqué, dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de acosar mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su loco corazón—. Además, no podíamos ensuciar el asiento.

Supe que seguía un tanto avergonzado cuando no respondió, sólo enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos. Ese era el sello personal de Yuuri, descubrí que siempre al terminar de hacer el amor solía hacer aquello. Era algo lindo y tierno.

A pesar del frío que hacía afuera, los dos estábamos un poco sudorosos y aún agitados.

No logramos recobrarnos del todo cuando pegamos un brinco al escuchar que alguien golpeteaba la ventana, justo junto a nosotros.

—¡Oigan! ¡Sé que hay alguien ahí! ¡¿Saben que está prohibido hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público?! Llamaré a la policía.

Agradecí al cielo que los vidrios fueran polarizados y que además estuvieran empañados por el calor que se había formado dentro de la cabina.

—¡Viktor! ¡Nos descubrieron! —exclamó con voz contenida, pude ver el pánico instalado en sus pupilas y manos temblorosas. Yo reí y me incorporé.

—No te preocupes, no puede vernos —pegué un salto cuando el hombre (Al parecer el guardia del estacionamiento) golpeaba la ventana, enojado por no obtener respuesta—. Ponte al volante mientras busco las llaves.

—¡Pero no sé conducir! —masculló, alterado y con las manos en su rostro, dándole una apariencia demasiado tierna e inocente.

Reí a lo grande, importándome poco que la persona afuera me escuchara.

—¡Deja-de-reírte! —cada palabra fue acompañada de un golpe en mi trasero con su camisa. Yo sólo pude reír más mientras intentaba saltarme los asientos para llegar al del piloto, importándome muy poco que estuviese completamente desnudo.

Yuuri pareció leerme la mente, pues apenas giré mi rostro hacia atrás, él me lanzó al aire las llaves que sacó de mi pantalón abandonado en el suelo. Ni tarde ni perezoso, encendí el motor y huimos de ahí.

Minutos después aparqué la camioneta en algún lugar solitario de la ciudad. Ahí nos vestimos. Nuestra ropa estaba arrugada y a mi camisa le faltaban varios botones, sin mencionar que estaba rota de un lado. Yo sólo pude sonreír orgullosamente ante ello.

Me senté de nuevo en el asiento del piloto y Yuuri en el del copiloto, ambos vestidos y mirando por el vidrio parabrisas fijamente a algún punto en la nada. Yo tenía una mano sobre el volante, pero no había encendido el motor. Estábamos algo idos, seguramente él también estaba repasando los hechos recién ocurridos.

—Nos descubrieron teniendo sexo —murmuró él, confirmando mi teoría sobre lo que pensaba.

—Corrección: el guardia sólo sospechó que algo raro pasaba aquí adentro.

—¡Eso no importa! —soltó una carcajada, de esas que muy pocas veces dejaba escapar, de las ruidosas que vienen del corazón—. ¡Fue tan emocionante!

—¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? —me emocioné.

—No.

Comenzamos una divertida discusión sobre lugares buenos para tener sexo. Me divertía hacer sugerencias demasiado exageradas sólo para que él se sonrojara, como por ejemplo:

—Mañana, en la boda de Aleksi, bajo la mesa de regalos.

—Estás loco.

—¿En el baño?

—¡No!

—¿En el auto?

—Ya lo hicimos —refutó.

—Esto es una van.

—Y… —me miró fijamente, antes de salirse de su asiento ágilmente para terminar sentado sobre mi regazo, con la espalda contra el volante, mi pulso se aceleró cuando posó sus manos en mi pecho y acercó sus labios a mi oído—… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos afuera? No hay nadie en la calle.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —tragué en seco, emocionado.

Se separó de mí para que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos, y noté en los suyos que no había atisbo de broma.

—Oh por Dios, ¡Sí! —no sé cómo me moví, pero el caso es que Yuuri se estampó contra el volante, presionando la bocina con su espalda. Eso nos hizo saltar a ambos, antes de carcajearnos a lo grande.

—Entonces… —dijo él, sugerentemente.

—Hagámoslo —abrí la puerta y enseguida nuestros teléfonos sonaron, interrumpiendo un momento muy importante. Los habríamos ignorado, de no ser porque ambos estaban timbrando, algo importante debía de pasar.

Cuando contesté el mío, escuché la voz de Chris, asustado y preguntando por mi bienestar, estaba asustado, pues salieron del club y no encontraron la camioneta ni a nosotros. Le aseguré que estaba bien y que Yuuri se encontraba conmigo, le dije que habíamos dado un paseo por la ciudad y que ahora mismo nos dirigíamos al club. Colgué con él y Yuuri me dijo que había sido Yurio quien lo llamó, muy molesto.

Divertidos por lo que habíamos vivido y apresurados, nos dirigimos de vuelta a aquel lugar.

Durante el trayecto me animé a poner la mano derecha sobre su pierna.

Por algún extraño motivo me sentí nervioso al hacerlo, y es que era algo tonto, pero importante para mí, pues… tenía muy grabado en mi mente aquel tiempo de mi niñez, cuando mi padre conducía y mi madre iba en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos tenían la costumbre de ir charlando todo el tiempo, pero cuando no lo hacían, mi padre solía poner su mano en la pierna o en la rodilla de mi madre, y en seguida ella la tomaba con cariño y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero ese simple gesto era para mí una de las muestras de cariño más tiernas y significativas que conocía.

Grande fue mi emoción al sentir sus delgados dedos entrelazándose con sumo cariño con los míos, acariciando mi mano con su pulgar y permitiéndome dejarla sobre su muslo.

Mi ser se inundó de dicha, pero no me atreví a externarla, ya luego le diría lo significativo que era para mí ese asunto, por lo pronto decidí molestarlo un poco.

—Eres todo un pervertido, mira que hacerlo en el exterior, vaya idea.

—Lo dice el que sugirió tener sexo en el auto.

—Responde el que aceptó tener sexo en el auto —reí, contagiándolo y sin soltar mi mano de la suya—. Amor —me salió más natural de lo que imaginé.

—¿Sí? —suspiró quedito, lo sentí muy relajado.

—Tengo que enseñarte a conducir —reí y lo molesté durante el resto del camino, burlándome un poco del hecho de que no supiera conducir a pesar de su edad.

Cuando llegamos al club, encontramos a nuestros amigos esperando en la acera, incluso mi hermano estaba con ellos, al parecer no tenía ganas de seguir en su fiesta. Yurio estaba fastidiado y un tanto enojado, Chris y Phichit no dejaban de parlotear mientras que Masumi y mi hermano parecían llevarse muy bien.

—¡Ya era hora! —se quejó el menor de todos, subiéndose primero a la camioneta.

—¿A dónde se fueron, picarones? —inquirió Chris. Yuuri y yo sólo pudimos mirarnos mutuamente, diciéndonos con la mirada que sería mejor no comentar nada de lo ocurrido.

—Fuimos a pasear, ese lugar se nos hizo un poco aburrido —traté de sonar lo más natural posible, lo cual no logré, pues al mirar hacia atrás sentí la mirada inquisidora de mi hermano. Encendí el auto y arranqué rumbo a mi departamento.

—¡Se hubieran quedado! —exclamó mi mejor amigo—. Reté a los chicos que trabajaban ahí y terminé compitiendo contra ellos en un concurso de pole dance.

—¡Y grabé todo! —exclamó Phichit, orgulloso de ello.

—Fue increíble —aseguró Masumi. Pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar. Justo ahora había podido notar emoción y amor en su voz al asegurar que su novio estuvo genial.

—Sí, vimos que te encantó —rio el tailandés—. No dejabas de gritarle que se quitara la ropa. ¿No te molestaba que los demás lo vieran desnudo?

—No realmente. Él es así y lo admiro como tal.

—Sabes que sólo te amo a ti ¿Verdad? —acarició el mentón de mi mejor amigo antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Lo sé —sonrió luego del beso. Yo me quedé observándolos unos momentos, admirando la confianza y amor que inspiraba su relación. Eso me hizo pensar en mi relación con Yuuri. Yo lo amaba más que a nadie, pero definitivamente me pondría muy celoso si otros hombres disfrutaran de verlo desnudo.

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron ustedes? —inquirió Aleksi, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré por el retrovisor, sentado junto a Phichit en el asiento de atrás—. Todo está cerrado a estas horas de la noche. ¿A dónde fueron?

—Dimos un recorrido en auto por parte de la ciudad —dijo Yuuri, salvándome el pellejo.

—Sí, eso. ¿Y tú por qué te saliste de tu despedida de soltero?

—Ese tipo de lugares no es lo mío —se sonrojó casi hasta las orejas y yo sonreí victorioso. Conocía a mi hermano y me alegraba saber que seguía siendo igual que siempre.

Llegamos al edificio de mi departamento y me despedí de todos. Yurio y yo nos bajamos de la van, Chris ocupó mi lugar como conductor y yo fui hacia el asiento del copiloto para despedirme de mi novio.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo —pedí en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Él había bajado la ventanilla y yo me encontraba afuera, resintiendo un poco el clima frío.

—No puedo, hoy tienes visitas —miró a Yurio de reojo y sonrió—. Cuídalo, anda extraño.

Asentí, pensé que había sido el único que lo había notado.

—Te voy a extrañar —besé la punta de su nariz.

—Yo también —suspiró y tomó mi mano, apretándola más contra su mejilla.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos antes de inclinarme sobe su rostro y besarlo suavemente. Fue una caricia corta e inocente, pero cargada de amor.

—Nos vemos mañana —me dijo. Le iba a responder, pero la voz escandalizada de Phichit resonó aún afuera del auto.

Al parecer había encontrado algo muy asqueroso dentro.

—¡Hay un condón! ¡Un condón u-sa-do! —exclamó la voz chillona del tailandés.

Yuuri y yo nos miramos mutuamente, en estado de pánico total.

—¡Me voy! —besé fugazmente su frente y corrí hacia el interior del departamento, escuchando a lo lejos la voz escandalizada de mis amigos y de Yuuri gritando mi nombre completo.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_2 de julio 2017_ **

**_12:30 a.m._ **

****

****


	26. Can't Take My Hands Off of You

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXVI**

**_“Can’t Take My Hands Off of you”_ **

—Dormir contigo, en la cama donde tuviste sexo con el cerdo. No, gracias. Paso.

Me hizo fea cara antes de darse media vuelta e instalarse en el sofá más amplio de la sala.

—Pero ya cambié las sábanas —le dije, un poco desanimado—. Además, estarás incómodo ahí, ya estás muy alto como para caber en ese sillón y…

—No hay problema, puedo dormir aquí. No quiero ser una molestia.

—No eres molestia.

—Ayúdame a poner las sábanas —pidió al mismo tiempo en que me arrojó una de ellas.

Estaba extrañamente serio y no podía evitar preguntar el motivo de ello.

—¿Seguro de que estarás cómodo?

—Sí. Gracias, Viktor —me miró unos segundos, con sus ojos verdes, cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabello rubio que se salía de su media coleta.

Quería preguntarle el motivo de su extraña actitud, además, no era que me gustara el apodo, pero… que no me llamara “Viejo” o “anciano” me hacía sentir extraño, como si no fuera el Yuratchka de siempre. Lo iba a hacer, pero el timbre de mi casa sonó, y cuando fui a abrir me llevé una grata sorpresa.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —traía una pequeña maleta al hombro, entonces me asusté.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ocurrió algo con Evgi?

Al parecer leyó el espanto en mis ojos, pues se adelantó a aclarar que todo estaba bien entre ellos, sólo que Evgenia seguía en casa de sus amigas, en la fiesta que se convirtió en pijamada.

—Y no quería pasar la noche solo en casa, así que… —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me aceptas en tu casa esta noche? —inquirió, un poco apenado.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Adelante —lo jalé de un brazo, emocionado.

Ciertamente fueron muchas las veces en que imaginé mi vida de adulto, viviendo sólo con mi hermano, ambos compartiendo un departamento. Pero por una u otra razón ese deseo no se cumplió. Nuestros caminos se separaron cuando aún éramos muy jóvenes y hasta hace poco se volvieron a unir. Mañana se iba a casar y por lo menos tendría esa noche para pasarla a su lado y aprovecharlo al máximo antes de que comenzara otra etapa en su vida.

Le ofrecí dormir conmigo, y, a diferencia de Yurio, mi querido hermano aceptó al instante, incluso se veía feliz por ello.

Tuve la gran idea de hacer una pijamada los tres juntos, pero Yurio se negó y se fue a dormir a la sala, junto con Makkachin, y dejándome más preocupado que antes.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió Aleksi, desvistiéndose para ponerse su pijama.

—No lo sé. Supongo que está sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia.

—¿Abstinencia? —se espantó un poco.

—De Otabek —reí y él, enojado por el susto, me lanzó una almohada.

—Esos dos tienen algo muy serio ¿Cierto?

—No te imaginas —suspiró—. Yura no lo sabe, pero he estado en constante comunicación con Otabek.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Pero claro que sí. ¿Acaso crees que lo iba dejar a su suerte?

—Te tomaste muy en serio aquello que nos dijo la tía Yulia, cuando nació Yuri.

—Sí, cuando dijo que él sería como nuestro hermanito menor —sonreí con nostalgia al recordar el pequeño bebé regordete y de mejillas sonrojadas que era Yurio cuando nació. Yo tenía doce años en ese entonces, así que lo recordaba muy bien.

—Y quieres asegurarte de que el chico de Kazajistán no esté jugando con él ¿Cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sé que no está jugando. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero ellos dos han sido una pareja más madura que Yuuri y yo en algunas ocasiones. Incluso tuvieron algo que ver en mi reconciliación con Yuuri —suspiré—. Él es un buen chico, y si tienen un problema, sé que lo resolverán debidamente.

Me cambié de ropa y me metí a la cama, Aleksi se acostó a mi lado y yo apagué la luz de la lámpara de mi buró. Estuvimos en silencio, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo.

—¿Nervioso por el día de mañana? —mi pregunta hizo un leve eco en toda la habitación.

—No realmente — respondió con seguridad.

Ambos nos dábamos la espalda, así que nos giramos al mismo tiempo para quedar frente a frente. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir sus ojos azules brillando con la poca luz de las farolas de la calle que se colaba por la ventana.

—Sé que ella es la persona correcta, no me veo pasando el resto de mi vida con alguien que no sea ella, así que no estoy nervioso, estoy muy emocionado por dar ese paso.

Lo vi tan seguro y feliz, que no pude evitar que un nudo se formase en mi garganta.

—Oh, no me digas que vas a llorar. Hermano, no seas tan sentimental —se le cortó la voz en la última palabra.

—¿Disculpa? —me burlé un poco, ambos reímos y al calmarnos volvió la seriedad—. Si mamá estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que se sentiría orgullosa y muy feliz. Encontraste a una mujer muy valiosa.

—Mamá…—suspiró—. No sabes cuánto la extraño.

—Yo también la extraño mucho.

—Viktor.

—¿Si?

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho antes lo de papá.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —murmuré, incómodo—. Sólo dime que no lo vas a sentar conmigo en la misma mesa.

—No, claro que no. Jamás lo haría.

—Bien.

—Sólo te voy a pedir algo —murmuró con voz suave—. Por favor, no pelees con él.

Me sentí un tanto avergonzado, más que enojado.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Continuamos hablando, pero ahora de temas más triviales, hasta que tocó uno muy importante.

—¿Tienes planes de casarte con Yuuri?

—Totalmente.

—Vaya —sonrió—. ¿Y cuando será eso?

—No estoy seguro —suspiré—. Él tiene los anillos que iba a usar para pedirle matrimonio, y me da vergüenza pedírselos después de prácticamente haberlos botado a la basura cuando nos separamos.

—¿Hiciste eso?

—Estaba muy enojado.

—¿Por qué no compras uno nuevos?

—Porque esos que tiene el son muy importantes, tienen ya una historia y un valor muy grande. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas en estos años y lo único que no cambió fue el objetivo de esos anillos. No quiero cambiarlos, quiero que sean esos. Quizás tenga que robárselos.

Aleksi rio.

—No seas extremista, sólo háblalo con él. Por cierto… ¿Qué harán después de la boda? Es decir, tú ya estás establecido aquí, y si no mal recuerdo, Yuuri tiene trabajo en Japón.

—Lo sé. No he dejado de pensar en eso —gruñí—. Tengo que hablarlo con él.

—Pero hablen, ya no sólo tengan sexo en todas partes, ¡Hablen!

Reí ampliamente.

—¿Tendrán hijos pronto? —pregunté de repente.

—Sí —su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Queremos muchos hijos y queremos tenerlos cuanto antes.

—Eso espero —sonreí, imaginándome a esos lindos niños. Definitivamente mi hermano tendría hijos muy hermosos.

—Ya estás pensando en cómo malcriarlos ¿Verdad?

Reí.

—No, tú los criarás, y Yuuri y yo nos encargaremos de hacer que se diviertan.

—Y de cuidarlos cuando Evgi y yo necesitemos un respiro.

—Cuenta con ello.

—¿Tú y Yuuri no quieren hijos? Es decir… ¿No quieren adoptar? No es lo mismo a tener hijos de tu propia sangre, obviamente, pero ¿No les gustaría?

Aguardé unos segundos, procesando las preguntas y sintiéndome un poco triste al pensar en ello.

—Daría lo que fuera por tener un hijo de Yuuri y mío, un hijo verdadero —resoplé—. Pero sé que es naturalmente imposible. Aun así, sería muy feliz siendo padre adoptivo de al menos cuatro niños.

—¿De cuándo acá te nació ese instinto paternal? —se burló un poco—. ¿Y qué te detiene? Adopten, sé que es difícil porque ambos son hombres y los trámites de adopción serían aún más difíciles y largos, pero no lo serán tanto si yo los ayudo con los asuntos legales. Además, tengo un par de conocidos que me deben favores, puedo usarlos para que ustedes puedan hacer su familia más rápido de lo que se imaginan.

Mi pecho se inundó de una calidez muy hermosa, pero ésta se esfumó cuando puse los pies sobre la Tierra.

—Yuuri no quiere hijos.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió—. Qué ironía, ahora eres tú el que quiere hijos y tu pareja no —suspiró, seguramente recordando mis negativas a ser padre cuando era esposo de Irina, y bueno, es que no quería ser padre a mis escasos veinte años de edad, aún me faltaba mucho por vivir de mi juventud.

—Lo sé, parece una mala broma de la vida, pero ¿Sabes? Tengo a Yuuri, y con eso me basta.

Aleksi negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Si deseas con tantas ganas un hijo y él no, la relación fracasará, ambos quieren algo totalmente distinto.

—No será así, ya verás —sonreí para mis adentros. No sabía cómo, pero yo me aseguraría de hacer que Yuuri deseara tener hijos conmigo.

Charlamos por largo rato, hablando sobre las cosas que nos faltaban por vivir, imaginando cómo serían nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. Caímos rendidos al sueño luego de platicar como nunca antes.

Él era un poco reservado en cuanto a dar cariño, así que aproveché para abrazarlo como si se tratara de un osito de peluche. Tuve que contener mi risa cuando él se removió, incómodo y murmurando algo incoherente entre sueños, sólo para terminar accediendo y correspondiendo al abrazo. Por un momento me transporté a muchos años atrás, cuando él tenía muchas pesadillas, después de que mamá muriera. Papá estaba tan ocupado con su tristeza que no se daba cuenta de cuánto sufríamos nosotros, así que Aleksi, en vez de ir a buscarlo a él, iba a mi habitación, arrastrando su cobijita y metiéndose a mi cama.

Y ahora estamos aquí, una noche antes de su boda, durmiendo juntos como hace tantos años. No pude dormir en casi toda la noche, estaba más nervioso incluso que mi hermano, quien dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, hablando dormido, costumbre que tenía muy arraigada desde bebé, siempre balbuceando cosas raras al dormir.

OoOoOoO

**_Narradora._ **

Despertó sin abrir los ojos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo y en orden para la boda. Agradecía al cielo que su hermano y cuñada decidieran hacer una fiesta tranquila y sencilla en el aspecto de rechazar las costumbres viejas de ir hasta la casa de la novia y atravesar obstáculos en el camino, puestos por los amigos de la futura esposa. O como la tradición de ir en caravana, dentro de autos lujosos, por toda la ciudad, celebrando el matrimonio y bebiendo sin fin. No, ellos prefirieron expandir sus horizontes y hacer una boda más al estilo occidental. Esto fue más sencillo incluso para Viktor, quien había asistido ya a muchas bodas de ese tipo en sus viajes por el mundo.

Ese día se habían levantado muy tarde. Aleksi fue el primero en abrir los ojos y quejarse por el abrazo asfixiante de su hermano mayor.

—Agh, quítate. Viktor, quítate —se retorcía como oruga, mientras que el otro fingía fatalmente estar dormido en estado “casi comatoso”.

—Un rato más —soltó una risilla entre dientes.

—Quiero ir al baño.

Viktor no se movió.

—Me voy a hacer en la cama.

—¿Así como cuando tenías cinco años? —se burló, logrando poner histérico al menor.

—¡Ya! ¡Cállate!—lo agarró a patadas y cuando al fin estuvo libre, le dio unos buenos almohadazos, el otro sólo se reía a carcajadas.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un rubio despeinado y somnoliento. Con cara de mal humor al haber sido despertado con tanto escándalo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —se talló un ojo y de pronto la puerta se abrió más. Makkachin la había empujado para entrar corriendo y ayudar a su amo en la batalla contra Aleksi—. Parecen niños pequeños —bufó y se dio media vuelta, yéndose de ahí y ganándole el baño al afortunado novio.

—Está más amargado de lo normal —murmuró el menor.

—Lo sé —respondió con seriedad, sólo para ponerse de pie sobe la cama y agarrar a almohadazos nuevamente a su hermanito. Esperaba que éste no se pusiera de pie, o lo sobrepasaría en altura. Pero cuando vio que se iba a incorporar, no tuvo otra idea más que dejarse caer en peso completo sobre él, muy al estilo lucha libre.

—¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! —se quejó, siendo aplastado por su hermano mayor, quien no dejaba de carcajearse.

Ambos continuaron con sus luchitas hasta que las necesidades fisiológicas de Aleksi demandaron atención. Para cuando terminaron de bañarse y de vestirse, se sorprendieron al ir al comedor y encontrarse el almuerzo ya listo y a punto de ser servido.

Yurio había puesto en práctica todo lo que llevaba aprendido en la universidad. Desde ese momento, los dos Nikiforov sintieron que sería un grandioso día.

Mientras desayunaban, Viktor comenzó a molestar a Yurio, diciéndole a Aleksi que era una nena por no querer dormir con él en la cama.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió el de cabello negro.

—Porque Yuuri y yo tuvimos sexo ahí —respondió con la boca medio llena de comida.

—Demonios —masculló, pensando en qué él sí había dormido ahí, luego reflexionó un poco y recordó el día en que él y su novia los cacharon haciéndolo en la sala—. Espera… Yuri, ellos también tuvieron sexo en el sofá donde dormiste.

—¡Ahhh! —su expresión de asco fue asombrosa—. ¡Son unos cerdos!

—No me digas que tú y Otabek no lo han hecho. Según recuerdo, estabas muy ansioso porque el momento llegara —se burló, logrando arrancarle un sonrojo inmenso al pequeño—. Por cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que tengamos “La charla”.

Yurio se levantó de la mesa de un salto y salió corriendo de ahí. Viktor estalló en carcajadas mientras Aleksi le regañaba por ser así con el jovencito.

Lo poco que restaba de la mañana se pasó volando, y los nervios fueron haciendo acto de presencia en el futuro esposo. La tarde llegó y con ella una llovizna que mojó a toda la ciudad. Comenzaron a prepararse varias horas antes de que la boda diera inicio. Los tres querían estar en la iglesia muy en tiempo, para asegurarse de que todo fuera a salir bien. Y así fue. Tuvieron que dejar al caniche en el departamento, su amo le prometió que a su boda con Yuuri iría definitivamente sin importar lo que dijera el cura, sacerdote, monje o lo que fuera. Así pues, Viktor se encargó de supervisar todo mientras Yurio y Aleksi esperaban en un cuarto detrás de la iglesia, ansiando porque se llegara la hora.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, puntuales y emocionados. La gran mayoría eran adultos jóvenes, no mucho mayores que Aleksi.

Yuuri y compañía llegaron también muy puntuales. Para ese momento, Viktor ya se encontraba junto a su hermano, cerca del altar, lugar desde donde pudo apreciar perfectamente a su amado. Todos fueron conducidos hasta las primeras filas.

—Oye —llamó a su hermano mayor, pero éste se encontraba embelesado, observando a Yuuri, quien todavía no se daba cuenta de que era observado fijamente—. Ya te perdí —murmuró, divertido porque tampoco lo escuchó decir aquello.

Viktor miraba a su novio como si no hubiera nada más alrededor. Sus ojos celestes se encontraban fijos en el cuerpo de Yuuri, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Para empezar, ese traje parecía haber sido hecho a su medida, el azul marino realzaba su piel blanca y tersa. También estaba el hecho de que su cabello lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, bien acomodado y perfectamente peinado. Su porte era elegante y atractivo, con su mentón paralelo al suelo. Sinceramente no podía entender cómo era posible que él no se diera cuenta de su propia belleza. ¡Era precioso! Y atraía las miradas no sólo de mujeres a su alrededor.

_—Soy tan afortunado —_ pensaba, totalmente enajenado, hasta que llevó su vista hacia las puertas del lugar, observando cómo entraba por el pasillo, con porte altivo e intimidante: Dimitri Nikiforov.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron, y un profundo sentimiento de odio se acumuló en la base de su estómago, provocándole una fuerte acidez.

No apartó la mirada de ese hombre hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo, hermano —le dio un apretón más fuerte.

—Lo siento. Por más que lo intentara, nunca iba a estar completamente preparado para verlo —observó a lo lejos que Yakov, Lilia, Mila y Georgi llegaban juntos, sentándose en la misma fila que su padre.

—Mejor mira eso —tomó con sus manos la cabeza de Viktor y la giró hacia donde estaba Yuuri, mirándolo igual que Nikiforov lo había estado haciendo momentos antes.

No quedó ni una pizca de odio en el ser del ruso. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en sus delgados labios y no desapareció en un buen rato.

Yuuri experimentó una emoción increíble al verlo tan apuesto, con su smoking negro y sumamente elegante, portando una pequeña orquídea blanca en la solapa del traje. Inevitablemente se imaginó el día de su boda con él ¿Se vería así de apuesto? ¡Pero claro que sí!

Luego reparó en su cabello, peinado igual a como lo tenía en su presentación de “Stammi Vicino”. No había duda, se veía increíblemente apuesto. Tan hermoso se veía, que olvidó su molestia con él por haber huido luego de que Phichit encontrara la evidencia de sus actos clandestinos en la van rentada. Nunca se había sentido más avergonzado. Durante todo el camino, sus amigos no dejaron de molestarlo y de regañarle un poco por ser tan distraído y dejar eso en el suelo así como así. Ahí fue cuando Yuuri tuvo que contarles sobre su experiencia divertida con el guardia del estacionamiento. Todos se sorprendieron y rieron tanto, que Yuuri consiguió avergonzarse aún más.

—Cerdo, si sigues viéndolo así, terminarás mojando el piso con tus babas.

Yuuri reaccionó y frunció un poco el ceño, molesto por la interrupción.

—Lo hubieras visto más temprano, el viejo tardó casi una hora entera peinando su cabello ¡Y se ve igual que siempre!

—Claro que no —murmuró Katsuki, con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. Volviendo a poner total atención en su amado, quien no le quitó a vista hasta que la ceremonia dio inicio.

Evgenia entró a la iglesia y todo el mundo se puso de pie, girándose un poco en sus lugares para poder ver a la hermosísima novia atravesando el pasillo. En ese momento fue turno de Aleksi para babear como idiota por su futura esposa, pensando en lo afortunado que era de tenerla en su vida.

El sacerdote comenzó con un breve sermón. Ni Viktor ni Yuuri prestaron atención a ello, pues sus miradas furtivas se volvieron a encontrar. Fue hasta el momento en el que ambos dieron sus votos cuando los dos prestaron total atención, llenándose de ternura y sentimientos al escuchar cómo los decían con tanto amor y nerviosismo. El siempre serio y profesional Aleksi se había equivocado al final de sus votos, poniéndose de mil colores al haber sido tan tonto, pero robándole una risilla traviesa a su casi esposa y al resto de la iglesia.

Las miradas que Viktor le dirigía a su novio eran traviesas, románticas y llenas de complicidad; mientras que Yuuri no podía dejar de verlo con un infinito amor, pensando en lo tremendamente enamorado que estaba. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando desde allá en frente, Viktor le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a poner su atención en el viejo sacerdote y los novios.

Muy pronto llegó la hora de la fiesta. El salón estaba bellísimo, decorado con cientos de flores por doquier, lo cual era muy difícil de conseguir, debido al clima gélido del lugar. Pero Viktor se la ingenió para que su hermano tuviera una boda digna y hermosa.

Viktor andaba ocupado de un lado a otro, como todo buen organizador, viendo que las cosas salieran correctamente y ¿Por qué no? Evitando a su querido padre a toda costa. Afortunadamente éste se había sentado en una mesa totalmente opuesta a la mesa donde se sentaría él con Yuuri. Así ambos estarían más cómodos.

Era tanto su resentimiento, que ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de presentárselo a Yuuri como su padre, no lo valía y no lo haría.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó discretamente, mirando en todas direcciones. Había intentado verlo en la iglesia, pero no logró encontrarlo a tiempo.

—No lo sé, katsudon —murmuró Yurio—. Lo vi en la iglesia, pero… ¡Ahí está! —señaló con su cabeza a una mesa al fondo del salón—. Es él, Dimitri Nikiforov.

Yuuri lo miró y el aire se atoró en su garganta.

No había duda, él era el progenitor de Viktor. Si bien no eran idénticos, sí compartían muchísimos rasgos. Vio en Dimitri la misma nariz de Viktor, su mentón y su frente. El hombre era alto, seguramente mucho más que su hijo mayor, tenía el mismo cabello que Aleksi, peinado en su totalidad hacia atrás, acentuando su expresión seria e intimidante. Frente a sus ojos portaba unas gafas sin marco que a penas y se distinguían. Y sus ojos azules eran mucho más oscuros que los de su primogénito, pero su rostro… wow, parecía Viktor con unos veinte años más. y eso que se suponía se parecía más a su madre.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tenga cincuenta años —murmuró Phichit, asombrado.

—¡Lo sé! No tiene arrugas y apenas le sale una que otra cana —Chris no cabía en sí de la impresión, era la primera vez que veía al padre de su mejor amigo—. ¿Será realmente el papá de Viktor?

—Desgraciadamente, sí.

El aludido apareció de pronto, jalando la silla junto a Yuuri y sentándose en ésta. El japonés analizó su rostro, buscando algún indicio de enojo y de tristeza, pero no halló nada más que una amplia sonrisa.

—Todo está saliendo a la perfección, la comida se servirá en cualquier momento y los invitados parecen muy felices —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Ya me puedo dar un respiro.

Entonces un mesero se acercó a la mesa, ofreciendo champagne y diversas bebidas alcohólicas. Todos aceptaron, a excepción de Viktor, quien se quedó pensándolo unos momentos.

—Vamos —tomó la mano de su novio—. Puedes beber en la boda de tu hermano, es un momento importante —lo convenció el japonés. Tomando una copa de champagne para él.

Viktor sonrió y asintió, pidiendo un poco de vodka y tomando de poco en poco, reviviendo esa agradable sensación de calor en el cuerpo al beber. El pobre se estaba relajando y divirtiendo con sus amigos cuando uno de los ayudantes de cocina fue a molestarlo, informándole que algo había salido mal con el postre. Frustrado, el ruso se puso de pie y siguió a aquel hombre, prometiéndole a su amado que no tardaría mucho.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se paró para ir al baño, aunque nunca se esperó que al salir del cubículo se toparía con su suegro recargado de espaldas contra uno de los lavamanos, mirándolo fijamente de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente no había sido una coincidencia que se encontraran ahí. Lo había seguido.

Yuuri quiso decir algo, pero se halló tan intimidado por esos ojos azules tras los cristales y esa expresión estoica que no pudo decir absolutamente nada más que…

—Buenas noches —hizo un esfuerzo olímpico para que no le temblara la voz. El simple hecho de saber que estaba ahí por él, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Buenas noches —respondió en un inglés muy nítido.

—Hola, señor. Yo soy… —fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Yuuri Katsuki —lo miró con indiferencia—. Sé muy bien quién eres.

El pobre no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, sólo tragó ruidosamente.

“Patético” pensó Dimitri. Se quedó en silencio, analizándolo y notando cómo literalmente lo había hecho transpirar debido a la presión psicológica que ejercía en él en esos momentos.

—Dime, Yuuri ¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte definitivamente de mi hijo mayor?

El aludido no dio crédito a lo que escuchó.

—¿Qué dice? —la boca se le secó.

—Oh, vamos, no te hagas el desentendido. Ambos sabemos muy bien el porqué de tu insistencia al querer volver con Viktor.

 _—“Volver” —_ pensó el japonés. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: el señor estaba enterado de su relación con Viktor, de su ruptura y del regreso—. No entiendo qué quiere decir —frunció levemente el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa charla.

El mayor soltó una risa seca.

—Repito, ¿Cuánto dinero quieres para alejarte de él?

Yuuri abrió sus ojos como platos, impresionado por la situación.

—Disculpe, pero eso no va a pasar —lo miró como si le estuviera saliendo un gemelo maligno del hombro—. Usted es su padre ¿Cómo puede decirme estas cosas?

—Si no te alejas de él por las buenas, lo harás por las malas —dejó de recargarse en el lavabo, demostrando lo alto e intimidante que podía ser.

—Me temo que ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su hijo, pues de ser lo contrario no estaría pidiéndole eso a la persona que él ama —contraatacó en un arranque de valentía.

—Él no te ama, sólo está confundido —apretó los labios y frunció el ceño—. Ambos son hombres, eso es una abominación. Y estoy seguro de que eres sólo uno más de sus caprichos. Dime ¿Qué tanto conoces de él?

La valentía de Yuuri trastabilló unos momentos debido a la última pregunta, pero no se dejó amedrentar y rebatió de inmediato.

—¿Qué tanto lo conoce usted a él?

Los ojos azules de Dimitri se abrieron con sorpresa, mostrando un pequeño halo de tristeza en ellos antes de volver a su mirada dura y severa.

—Por las buenas o por las malas, Katsuki —espetó en un tono amenazante y grave.

—No —respondió con mucha seguridad—. Ni usted ni nadie logrará separarnos.

—Eso ya lo veremos —se dio media vuelta y salió.

Sólo entonces, Yuuri se recargó con ambas manos sobre el lavabo, temblando un poco y respirando agitadamente. Algo había en él que le causaba mucho temor, a pesar de que su mirar estaba cargado de un cansancio que daba la impresión de estar presente en su vida desde hace muchos años. Pudo percibir la soledad y la tristeza en su ser, sólo con mirar sus cansados ojos.

Luego de meditarlo fríamente por unos momentos, cayó en cuenta de que no debía temerle. Su amor por Viktor estaba muy bien cimentado, no había nada que lo hiciera desistir en su relación, ni siquiera el padre de él, a quien aún le tenía miedo, pero además de eso sentía un poco de lástima.

Yuuri sintió alivio al ver que su novio aún no regresaba de su ocupación, pues no se había recuperado del todo de su encuentro con el señor Nikiforov. Incluso Yurio le preguntó por su bienestar, ya que todos lo notaron un poco pálido.

Luego de solucionar el problema en la cocina, Viktor regresó, desesperado por estar con su amado y abrazándolo por detrás unos momentos, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse a su lado.

Todos esos gestos y cariños eran observados por Dimitri, quien estaba sentado en un punto estratégico para mirarlos fijamente a ambos.

La hora de la cena llegó, y luego de ésta hubo mucha gente que se paró a bailar a la pista. Masumi no lo pensó dos veces antes de llevar a su pareja a la pista, donde ambos fueron el centro de atención por un rato, hasta que los recién casados se unieron al baile.

Viktor también le pidió a su novio la mano para llevárselo a bailar, pero Yuuri lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar, pues se sintió incómodo desde el momento en el que notó la mirada asesina de su suegro al otro lado de la pista.

—Sé que es incómodo —sonrió de soslayo, entendiendo lo que Yuuri sentía—. Sólo ignóralo, está funcionando para mí —volvió a extenderle la mano.

Yuuri sonrió y sucumbió ante los encantos de su pareja, quien lo condujo hasta la pista y lo hizo bailar esa música retro de los años 70’s.

—Te mueves bien —lo felicitó.

—Cariño, se supone que ya lo sabías. Si no te hubieras embriagado en la noche del banquete hace años, recordarías lo buen bailarín que soy.

Yuuri rio.

—Si no hubiera bebido esa noche, no estaríamos aquí en estos momentos.

—¡Bendito champagne! —exclamó en voz muy alta para que lo escuchara a través del ruido de la música y de la gente riendo y cantando.

Ambos rieron y abandonaron cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ellos, ahí y en ese momento. Bailaron hasta el cansancio, incluso jalaron a Yurio y a Phichit a la pista, el segundo no opuso resistencia, pero el pequeño gato ruso… Dios, se resistió tanto que sólo accedió cuando Viktor le propuso un reto de baile.

La música moderna retumbaba en todo el lugar. Los jóvenes bebían, bailaban y bebían desenfrenadamente, sí, bebían demasiado. Yuuri y Viktor se detuvieron en su segunda copa, no querían terminar borrachos en un día tan especial. Las canciones fueron cambiando poco a poco, y luego de que Yurio ganara el reto de baile (Con Chris como juez) una canción romántica y lenta sonó. Muchas personas retomaron sus respectivos lugares en las mesas, pero no todas aquellas parejas enamoradas, incluyendo a cierto ruso y japonés.

Aún agitados por el baile intenso de minutos antes, los dos se miraron frente a frente, apreciando las primeras notas de la canción llamada “The night we met”.

Entonces el momento decisivo se presentó. ¿Quién pondría la mano en la cintura y quien en el hombro? No le dieron mucha importancia, Yuuri fue el primero en posicionar sus manos sobre los hombros de Viktor, dándole permiso de que pusiera las suyas en su angosta cintura. El mayor sonrió satisfecho, y una vez en posición, comenzaron a mecerse de un lado a otro, no era en sí un baile, pues la música era muy tranquila para ello, pero sí era especial para abrazarse de esa manera, balanceándose levemente de un lado a otro, pegando sus frentes y mirando en la profundidad de los ojos del otro.

No dijeron nada, disfrutaron en silencio, escuchando la canción y mirándose a los ojos. De vez en cuando se brindaban una tierna y tímida caricia. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran un par de chicos de la secundaria en su baile de graduación, enamorados y dispuestos a dar su primer beso en esa noche.

Esa atmósfera tierna y romántica fue sustituida por una totalmente diferente. Cuando la canción terminó, dio inicio otra con un ritmo muy distinto, más enérgico y rítmico. Era una canción conocida por todos: “Don’t stop the music”.

Viktor se llevó una inmensa sorpresa cuando la escuchó, pues era de sus favoritas. No tardó en tomar a Yuuri y así comenzar un baile que parecía ensayado. Se sorprendió al ver que su amado le seguía el paso sin ninguna dificultad.

El japonés disfrutó al ver que la expresión de su novio parecía la de un adolescente emocionado. Ahí se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba esa canción y de lo bien que se movía.

Así los dos se envolvieron en una danza totalmente sensual, robándose la atención de muchos. La música era atrapante y los pasos que hacían ambos eran por completo perfectos y atractivos. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se percataron de que eran el centro de atención, incluso de los novios.

Ambos actuaban traviesamente. El mayor sujetaba la cintura de Yuuri con sus manos, pegaban sus pechos uno contra el otro y comenzaban un baile muy sincronizado y tremendamente sensual. Viktor de repente tomaba la mano de su amado y la alzaba. Éste entendía el motivo y no dudaba antes de dar giros sobre su propio eje.

De pronto los dos tuvieron tanto calor que sintieron la necesidad de quitarse un poco de ropa.

Terminaron arrojando sus sacos a la mesa más cercana. Yuuri quedó en su camisa blanca, enrollada por arriba de los codos al igual que Viktor, sólo que éste traía puesto un elegante chaleco negro encima de su inmaculada camisa blanca.

No dejaron de bailar, hasta que la canción terminó y notaron los aplausos de algunas personas a su alrededor. Se avergonzaron poco, en especial Yuuri, pues Viktor parecía más bien orgulloso de ello.

Salieron de la pista sólo para ir a su mesa y tomar algo que los hidratara luego del ejercicio.

—¿A qué hora hicieron esa coreografía? —les preguntó Chris al verlos acercarse. Él y Masumi también estaban descansando un poco del baile, bebiendo alcohol a diestra y siniestra.

Yuuri y Viktor se miraron mutuamente y luego de reír se encogieron de hombros.

—No ensayamos nada. Todo fue espontáneo —sonrió orgulloso, rodeando la cintura de Yuuri con un brazo posesivo.

—¿No han pensado en hacer patinaje en pareja? —inquirió nuevamente Chris—. Serían un éxito.

Los ojos de la pareja brillaron con emoción.

—No sería mala idea, pero cierta persona tuvo la gran idea de retirarse —rodó sus ojos castaños.

—Podría volver al hielo sólo para patinar a tu lado —puso ambas manos en las caderas de su novio, acercándosele demasiado.

—Hey, viejo. Están siendo observados —puntualizó Yurio, señalando disimuladamente al papá de Viktor al fondo del salón.

—¿Qué con eso? —le restó importancia con un rostro totalmente serio—. Si quiere mirar, que lo haga. A mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Tomó la mano de Yuuri y se dirigieron nuevamente a la pista de baile, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Era la primera vez que ambos podían disfrutar de algo así, sobrios, conscientes de los hechos y estando en una relación seria. No podían estar más felices.

Luego de varias canciones, terminaron tan cansados que decidieron salir a tomar un respiro a la terraza que había detrás del salón, con vista y acceso al jardín. Hacía mucho frío, pero no tanto como para regresar de inmediato al interior. Tomaron un poco de aire fresco y recuperaron el aliento después de tanto baile.

—No sabía que te movías así —se llevó el flequillo hacia atrás, despejando todo su rostro.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Yo tampoco tenía idea de que bailaras tan bien.

—Me gusta bailar.

—A mí también.

—Otra razón por la cual somos una pareja perfecta —lo arrinconó contra la barda que separaba la terraza del jardín, toqueteando su trasero en el acto.

—V-Viktor ¡Pueden vernos! —miró por sobre el hombro de su novio, asomándose para asegurar que nadie los veía desde el interior.

—No me importa —sonrió con maldad, apretando un poco más e insistiendo con sus manos traviesas—. Te ves irresistible con ese traje —deslizó sus manos ascendentemente por sus costados, sintiendo cada músculo debajo de la tela.

Yuuri se resistió un poco, estaba renuente a caer en su juego, pero…

—Aunque ese traje se vería aún mejor tirado en el piso —se acercó peligrosamente a él, pegando su cuerpo entero al del menor, acechándolo—. Yuuri —murmuró en su oído, sintiéndolo estremecerse—. Quiero hacerlo aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantó—. Estamos en la boda de tu hermano, en una terraza, hace mucho frío y ¡Estamos en la boda de tu hermano! —se encontraba escandalizado. Viktor sólo se rio, bajando su mano hasta acariciar la entrepierna de su amado, por encima del pantalón—. No. Viktor, detente.

—Si en verdad quieres que me detenga, sólo tienes que irte, no te estoy reteniendo —lo retó—. Pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me quedaría a hacerlo para tachar “Hacer el amor a la intemperie” de la lista.

—¿Lista? ¿Cuál lista?

—Una que comencé ayer.

—Demonios —gruñó entre dientes al sentir una segunda mano, ahora sobre su cadera, intentando meterse debajo del pantalón—. Está bien, pero ven conmigo —lo tomó de la mano y con urgencia bajaron de la terraza, rumbo al jardín.

—Yuuri —musitó cantarinamente—. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —se dejó guiar tras unos arbustos lo suficientemente frondosos como para cubrirlos a ambos y justo detrás de éstos había un muro muy alto. Difícilmente alguien los interrumpiría.

—Hagámoslo.

El ruso se emocionó al ver una de sus fantasías sexuales cumpliéndose.

—No hay que tardar mucho, podrían empezar a buscarnos —advirtió el mayor.

—Bien, aunque eso dependerá de ti, mi amor —se recargó sensualmente de espaldas al muro, esperando a que Vitya fuera a sus brazos—. Hazme tuyo —pidió, con sus mejillas y orejas completamente rojos.

—Eres increíble —murmuró ahogadamente antes de lanzarse sobre él, apretujándolo contra la pared, besando y mordiendo salvajemente todo lo que tenía a su alcance. No tardó en desabrochar el cinturón de su amado para luego bajar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior—. ¡Wow! El pequeño Yuuri está… muy pequeño.

—¡Es porque está haciendo mucho frío! —se justificó. Fue entonces que Viktor percibió el leve temblor en todo el cuerpo de su novio, sí tenía mucho frío, pero ahí estaba, cumpliéndole un capricho sin rechistar.

—Tendré que ayudarle un poco —asaltó sus labios al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos al pene de su pareja, estimulándolo hábilmente. Ya tenía un leve conocimiento del ritmo y la frecuencia con la que le gustaba ser estimulado, así que no tardó mucho en ponerlo duro. Sus expertos labios y lengua ayudaron mucho, repartiendo besos por todas partes. Enfocándose en sus labios, besando, succionando y mordiendo sin titubear.

En cambio, Yuuri se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa al abrir el pantalón de Viktor y notar su erección estirando la tela del bóxer, cuya fibras parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Desde cuándo estaría así? ¿Tanto le emocionaba hacerlo afuera?

Viktor giró a su amado hasta pegarlo contra la pared y comenzó a dilatar su entrada, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se inclinó sobre la espalda de Yuuri, y acariciando sus caderas, le susurró al odio:

—No tardaré mucho, será rápido y duro. 

—¡Hazlo! —exigió.

—Lo que tú ordenes.

Y así sin más, sacó su miembro del bóxer y lo penetró.

El acto fue rudo, rápido y excitante. Sin mencionar el frío que les calaba un poco, pero eso no fue impedimento para que pudieran hacerlo. Viktor lo tomó con fuerza, empotrándolo contra la fría pared con cada embestida, escuchando sus gemidos ahogados y el sonido de sus pieles chocando.

Las manos del japonés estaban apoyándose en la pared, buscando algo de qué detenerse al sentir que sus piernas se volvían gelatina cuando Viktor comenzó a masturbarlo hábilmente. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más profundas y rápidas, hasta que ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que jadeaban y gemían demasiado alto.

La mano derecha del ruso se deleitaba con la erección de su amado, mientras que la izquierda se encargaba de escabullirse por debajo de la camisa, explorando sus abdominales y reptando por su torso hasta encontrarse con uno de sus pezones. No lo pensó dos veces antes de pellizcarlo, arrancando sonoros gemidos -casi gritos- de la boca de su amante. Aunque ninguno salió tan potente como cuando se le ocurrió darle una fuerte nalgada, impulsado por la emoción del momento y la lujuria que le provocaba su amado.

—Ha-hazlo de nuevo —pidió, jadeante. Viktor obedeció sin rechistar, con una sonrisa ladina muy provocativa.

El ruso aprovechó la posición de sus cuerpos para ocultar su rostro en el cuello del menor, besando sin parar, dejando una que otra marca muy notoria.

Yuuri se deshacía en éxtasis al sentirlo todo dentro de él, y como bien dijo el ruso: no tardó mucho en hacerlo experimentar su orgasmo. El mayor le siguió a los pocos segundos, terminando fuera del japonés y acompañándolo en ese inmenso placer.

Giró al menor hasta tenerlo de frente y poder mirarlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos hermosos posos castaños antes de iniciar una sesión de besos muy tranquilos y cariñosos. Las piernas de ambos se sentían débiles, y el trasero de Yuuri le escocía un poco.

Luego de recuperarse de ese encuentro tan salvaje, se ayudaron mutuamente a acomodar sus ropas y se quedaron unos momentos abrazados, respirando todavía con pesadez. Viktor acarició el cuello de Yuuri con la punta de su nariz, logrando estremecerlo un poco.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró, todavía agitado, aunque ahora un poco tembloroso debido al escaso viento frío y húmedo que recorrió esa parte del jardín.

—Fue maravilloso —sustituyó su nariz por sus labios en el cuello, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder quedarse así por la eternidad, con su amado entre sus brazos. Sonrió con ternura el percatarse de que Yuuri se enterraba más en ese abrazo, buscando el calor que poco a poco su cuerpo iba perdiendo—. Casi olvido lo friolento que puedes llegar a ser —se burló un poco, fajando la camisa de su novio dentro del pantalón.

—Sólo necesito agarrar calor —abrochó el cinto de su amado.

—¿Quieres bailar un poco más?

—La noche es muy joven aún —dijo al mismo tiempo que lo halaba de la corbata, pegando su frente con la de él. El mayor le robó un beso que terminó en una mordida en su labio inferior, y así se quedaron un poco más ahí, resintiendo el clima frío de afuera, pero felices por tachar ese objetivo de la supuesta lista.

—Tienes que mostrarme esa lista —murmuró Yuuri mientras entraba al salón con Viktor tomado de su mano, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sólo estaban muy despeinados, sonrojados y agitados todavía, pero nada había pasado, sí cómo no.

—Por supuesto. Necesito que me ayudes a idear nuevos lugares, por lo pronto ya agregué la cocina, el baño, en alguna piscina, la casa de Yakov y Lilia.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Y encontré a mi otra mitad en ti —frotó su mejilla con la de Yuuri, quien aceptó la caricia, gustoso, besándole los labios fugazmente.

Los dos llegaron a la mesa y saludaron a sus amigos. No había nada que pudiera arruinarles la noche. Habían bebido, bailado hasta el cansancio, e incluso habían tenido sexo en un área pública, no podían estar más conformes.

Entonces fue cuando un leve carraspeo hizo que todos miraran al hombre detrás de Viktor y Yuuri. Éstos se giraron y vieron frente a frente a Dimitri.

Nadie más que Katsuki y Dimitri fueron capaces de ver el terror espontáneo que se asomó a los ojos de Viktor. No, no sólo había terror, sino pánico en sus celestes ojos. Esa expresión duró un par de segundos antes de que recuperara la compostura y se mostrara frío y estoico ante él.

Dimitri revivió momentos muy dolorosos al presenciar ese sentimiento en los ojos de su hijo, pero no externó ningún sentimiento más que frialdad.

—Hola, hijo. Han pasado muchos años ¿No crees? —carraspeó, comenzó a verse incómodo.

El aludido sólo asintió, sin entender que Dimitri estaba ahí sólo por petición de su hijo menor, quien deseaba ver una reconciliación entre ambos y le había pedido a su padre que por favor pasara a despedirse de Viktor, sólo eso, no más.

—Sí, muchos años —se tragó todo el miedo y pánico que le provocó en primera instancia y demostró con la mirada ese odio marcado que le tenía desde hace años.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Yuuri al ver esa gélida mirada en Viktor, quien se giró un poco sólo para rodearle la cintura con un brazo y así hacerle frente a su padre. Más que un cariño, lo veía como una búsqueda de apoyo, así que no dudó en corresponderle, apretando la mano que yacía en su cintura.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

La mirada azul oscuro de Dimitri se posó sobre Yuuri. Su expresión seria no varió en lo absoluto. Notó cómo su hijo afianzaba su brazo a la cintura del japonés y no pudo más que fruncir notablemente el ceño.

—Él es Yuuri Katsuki, mi pareja —lo presentó, manteniendo su expresión un tanto irritada.

—Sí. Ya tuve el _placer_ de conocerlo —resaltó la palabra “Placer”, con un marcado sarcasmo. No se molestó en hablar en inglés, poco le importaba si el japonés le entendía o no—. Y debo decirte que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que sea que ustedes dos tengan —los miró con un genuino desprecio.

Viktor soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco antes de pasarse una mano por los cabellos, conteniendo sus ganas de ser todavía más cretino que su padre, iba a decir algo, acortando la distancia entre su padre y él, pero Yuuri lo notó a tiempo y se apresuró a poner una mano sobre el pecho de su amado, deteniendo cualquier acción precipitada que se le hubiese ocurrido en esa cabecita loca.

—Nosotros, señor, tal como dijo Viktor: Somos pareja. Y no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie para que nuestra relación funcione. Sé que usted es su padre, pero ha perdido todos sus derechos sobre él desde hace muchos años, además, él ya es un adulto —milagrosamente no le tembló la voz ni dejó ver qué tanto le intimidaba ese hombre imponente y serio.

Dimitri dejó entrever su impresión al escucharlo hablar ruso, abriendo sus ojos azules un poco más de lo normal. Lo miró despectivamente de arriba abajo. Viktor pensó en las palabras más ofensiva que pudiera decir en su idioma natal, y estuvo a punto de decírselas, pero su padre se le adelantó.

—Sí —rio—. Todo un adulto, muy maduro sobretodo —un tinte de burla se apreciaba claramente en su voz.

—Lo suficientemente maduro como para vivir por mi cuenta desde que era apenas un adolescente.

—¿Bajo tu propia cuenta? Por favor —se burló—. Yakov y Lilia siempre estuvieron detrás de ti, cuidándote.

—Exactamente, ellos son mi familia, no tú. Tú no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida.

El mayor de los Nikiforov esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina mientras observaba fijamente a su hijo y a su pareja. Una expresión de horror se instaló en su apuesto rostro al percatarse de una marca rojiza y circular en el cuello de Katsuki. Un enojo muy grande se apoderó de su ser, pero se contuvo.

Finalmente los miró con expresión pensativa durante unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, saliendo del salón.

Yuuri relajó sus hombros, y todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta de que habían estado conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente, debido a la tensión del momento. El japonés se sentó en su silla, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón después de tal enfrentamiento. Por el contrario, Viktor se quedó de pie, viendo el camino por donde se fue su progenitor, apretando puños y dientes hasta que Yuuri le tomó la mano con cariño.

—Amor, tranquilo. Ya se fue —abrió su puño para entrelazar sus dedos con los propios, pero el ruso no relajaba su postura. Yuuri se puso de pie y susurrándole tranquilas palabras al oído, consiguió que su amado tomara asiento a su lado.

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto, al menos no de esa forma en la que el odio verdadero desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. Me siento tan apenado contigo porque tu familia entera me aceptó de inmediato, en cambio la mía…

—Basta. Tú no tienes la culpa de ello —apretó su mano sobre la mesa—. Deja de torturarte, además, no sólo me trató mal a mí, sino también a ti.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo está eso de que ya te conocía? ¿En qué momento? —se asombró mucho.

—Sí. Bueno… —se rascó una mejilla incómodo y desviando la mirada a un lado—. Me lo topé en el baño hace unas horas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nos saludamos.

Viktor rio y rodó los ojos, incrédulo.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Nada, Vitya, no pasó nada.

—Dímelo. Sé que ocurrió algo más, conozco a mi padre.

El menor se halló acorralado, no podía mentir ante esos ojos celestes tan penetrantes.

—Me ofreció dinero para que me alejara de ti —confesó.

El rostro de Viktor palideció sólo unos segundos antes de ponerse rojo de ira, incluso se puso de pie, con la intención de ir en busca de su progenitor y reclamarle tal hecho, pero Yuuri nuevamente lo detuvo.

Los demás en la mesa observaban todo en silencio. Yuuri decidió tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo lejos de la música y el bullicio de la gente divirtiéndose y pasándola bien.

—Amor mírame —le dijo luego de que llegaron al lobby del salón, casi vacío. Viktor obedeció, pero su mirada se veía dolida y avergonzada—. No te sientas mal por eso. Tu padre podrá ser así o hacer lo que quiera, pero jamás me alejará de tu lado —se sintió triste al ver cómo Viktor bajaba la mirada, muy apenado por la osadía de su progenitor.

—No quería que él viniera —murmuró.

—Amor, mírame —repitió, tomándolo de las mejillas con un infinito amor—. Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes más por eso. Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta, es la boda de tu hermano.

—Tienes razón —sonrió de lado.

Yuuri acomodó los cabellos despeinados de su amado y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar así sus labios. Viktor lo recibió gustoso y correspondió con el mismo amor, pasando las manos por la cintura de su novio y pegando más a su cuerpo.

Cuando se alejaron, el mayor posó sus ojos en el chupete que había dejado bien marcado en el cuello de Yuuri, y recordó la expresión escandalizada de Dimitri. Vaya que eso le había divertido a lo grande, había sentido el impulso de decirle: “Sí, cogimos hace apenas unos minutos. ¿Quieres ver cómo lo hacemos de nuevo?” sólo para hacerlo enojar.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió Yuuri, depositando varios besitos en todo su rostro.

—Uhmm… —lo dudó unos segundos, absteniéndose de decir lo feliz que lo hacían esas caricias de su parte.

—Ya no estés triste ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que… —acarició el pecho de Viktor, sobre la tela del chaleco—…hicimos hace rato? —depositó un largo, travieso y húmedo beso en la piel de su cuello, sonriendo internamente al sentir su estremecimiento.

—Yuuri —suspiró—. Gracias —ahora fue él quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, doblando muy ligeramente sus rodillas para poder hacerlo a su altura.

Al notar que había recuperado un poco sus ánimos, el japonés se le separó y con entusiasmo sugirió:

—¡Vamos a bailar! —lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró, pero el mayor no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, en cambio, lo volvió a jalar hacia su cuerpo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—Quiero recordar lo que hicimos hace rato.

—Pero si no ha pasado ni media hora —se sorprendió—. ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? —soltó en un suspiro emocionado.

—Claro que sí ¿Tú no?

—¿Qué es lo que sigue en tu lista?

Los ojos celestes de Nikiforov brillaron con intensidad. Miró disimuladamente su alrededor, en busca de algún sitio donde pudieran hacerlo.

—Donde sea, menos afuera. Por favor —pidió el japonés.

Entonces Viktor lo tomó de la mano, y apurado se lo llevó rumbo al baño. Durante el camino no dejaban de toquetearse indecentemente, tratando de parecer tranquilos y callados ante toda la gente, ocultando sus ganas de arrancarse la ropa ahí mismo.

Cuando llegaron al baño, cerraron la puerta con llave y Viktor montó a Yuuri sobre el mármol de los lavabos, abriendo sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. El japonés asaltó sus labios, acariciando su cabeza al aprovechar la ventaja de altura que le daba al estar sentado ahí.

Dieron paso a la pasión desenfrenada, tocándose por doquier y besando sus labios, incluyendo sus lenguas en esos besos tan ardientes y demandantes.

Yuuri estaba consciente de que debían enfrentar el tema del padre de Viktor y charlarlo. Quería ayudarle a sanar un poco sus heridas, y en el mejor de los casos, lograr una reconciliación entre ellos. Ciertamente el señor Nikiforov le inspiraba un profundo terror, pero fue valiente y lo enfrentó por su amado Vitya.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera causarle más miedo que perder al amor de su vida, eso le ayudó a tomar el valor necesario para enfrentarlo.

A esas alturas se daría por bien servido si lograba que al menos no se exaltara tanto cuando se tocaba algún tema relacionado a su padre, y no se diga a cómo se ponía cuando lo enfrentaba. Yuuri jamás lo había visto tan afectado emocionalmente. No había dudas, tenía que ayudarlo a superar eso, por su propio bienestar físico y mental. Así que ahora mismo se sentía feliz al poder darle un poco de amor y placer a su amado, distrayéndolo del mal momento que pasó.

Luego de tener su encuentro ardiente, se ayudaron mutuamente a acomodarse la ropa por segunda vez en la noche, y mientras lo hacían, Yuuri se vio momentáneamente al espejo y casi gritó al ver el chupete en su cuello, se veía que tenía rato, así que estaba seguro de que papá Nikiforov lo había visto así. Regañó a Viktor por haberle dejado tal marca en momentos como esos y el pobre sólo se justificó diciendo que no pudo contenerse, culpándolo por ser tan sexy.

Volvieron a la fiesta luego de esa sesión rápida de sexo y antes de que algún trabajador del salón fuera a quitarle la llave a la puerta del baño por quejas del resto de invitados.

Ninguno de sus amigos hizo preguntas o comentarios con respecto a lo sucedido. Y a partir de ese momento Viktor y Yuuri se permitieron beber todo lo que se les antojase.

La madrugada llegó y la fiesta no daba pinta de que fuera a terminarse pronto. Todos bailaban y bebían como si no hubiese un mañana. Los recién casados parecían no tener límites de energía. Fue hasta un poco antes de las tres de la mañana cuando Aleksi y Evgenia abandonaron el salón, listos para irse a su luna de miel y dejando que los invitados disfrutaran más de la fiesta.

Viktor –ya pasado de copas- invitó a sus amigos a su departamento para continuar la fiesta en un lugar más íntimo.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

—¡Conéctalo bien! No estás conectando los cables en su lugar correcto —espetó Chris.

—Pues hazlo tú —Yurio desistió en sus intentos por conectar una Tablet y una bocina con micrófono a la pantalla, arrojando los cables a un lado y yendo a sentarse al sillón más cercano.

Momentos después llegó Viktor, cargado con bolsas repletas de diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, botanas y más alcohol, listo para seguir con la fiesta.

—¿Ya lograron poner el karaoke? —inquirió, dejando las bolsas con las compras sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor.

—Todavía no, este niño no supo cómo hacerlo —se quejó el suizo.

—Y tú, anciano, tampoco —contraatacó.

—¿Por qué se complican? —Yuuri dejó más bolsas junto a las de Viktor—. Sólo tienen que usar un celular y transmitir inalámbricamente. No veo la dificultad en ello —sugirió.

—¡Es verdad! —Phichit se dio una palmada en el rosto y en seguida sacó su móvil. No tardó más de un minuto en abrir _YouTube_ y “Transmitir” a la pantalla lo que estaba en su teléfono, sin necesidad de cables o cosas por el estilo.

Chris soltó vítores de gloria. Feliz y emocionado corrió a quitarle el teléfono al tailandés para comenzar a poner sus canciones preferidas mientras Masumi y Viktor se encargaban de preparar bebidas para todos. El japonés aprovechó ese rato y se sentó junto a Yurio en el sofá, sonriéndole y notando cómo el otro a penas y le prestaba atención, estaba algo ido. No fue sino hasta que lo codeó, que el menor se dignó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres, katsudon?

—Estás raro.

—No me pasa nada.

—No dije que te pasara algo, sólo que estás raro —alzó una ceja—. Ahora dime qué te pasa.

Yurio no respondió, sólo se cruzó de brazos y subió ambos pies a la mesita de centro. Yuuri lo miró unos momentos, dándole tiempo para responder y aprovechando para mirar lo mucho que había cambiado desde que lo conoció.

—¿Pasa algo con Otabek? —notó cómo se tensó. Había acertado.

—No —evitó que viera su rostro, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente entre abrirse con él o no—. Bueno sí —suspiró y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. No es nada grave, sólo estoy enojado con él porque últimamente se ha comportado algo… celoso. Tener una relación a distancia no es nada fácil —bufó con fastidio.

—Vaya que no —sonrió cálidamente, dándole la confianza a Yurio de proseguir.

—Lo más extraño es que jamás imaginé que él fuera de esos.

—¿“Esos”?

—Sí, de esos novios celosos —gruñó—. Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, es algo lindo —sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas—. Pero desde que entré a la universidad ha estado algo tenso con el asunto de mis amigos y de con quién me junto.

—Es normal.

—Fue por culpa de sus celos que tuvimos una discusión y no vino.

—¿Tan grande fue la discusión?

El aludido respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No fue tan grande, de hecho nunca lo hacemos, por eso me siento tan extraño —suspiró—. De todas formas tenía un compromiso en Almaty, y no iba a poder venir, aunque pudo haberlo postergado si hubiese querido —el pobre ya no se entendía ni a sí mismo.

Yuuri lo miró pensativamente durante unos momentos, reflexionando y tratando de entender lo que sentía. En algún momento no muy lejano, Yurio fue su hombro para llorar y su persona de buenos consejos, poco importaba que se llevaran ocho años de diferencia, ambos eran como hermanos en ese sentido de apoyarse mutuamente sin que el otro lo pidiera

—Ustedes no habían estado separados tanto tiempo desde que su relación se hizo tan estrecha. Siempre estaban juntos, tanto que hicieron que Chris se pusiera celoso —rio al recordarlo—. Es normal que atraviesen por estos problemas, pero no cometan los mismos errores que Viktor y yo cometimos. Tengan buena comunicación, hablen sobre esto y te aseguro que sus celos disminuirán. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo. Él es tu primera pareja formal y teme que encuentres a alguien mejor que él en la universidad. Se debe de sentir impotente y nervioso al estar lejos y no poder evitar que comiences a comparar tu relación con él a la que podrías tener con alguien en San Petersburgo.

—¡Nunca podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que pudiera tener con cualquier conocido en mi ciudad ni siquiera se compararía a lo que Beka y yo hemos tenido! ¡Nunca! —se exaltó, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso Phichit le puso pausa a “Chandelier” de Sia.

—Vaya, el niño extraña a su novio.

—Cállate Chris —espetó de mala gana el aludido.

Viktor y Masumi llegaron con las bebidas, y el primero, al haber notado desde momentos antes que Yurio se había abierto con Yuuri, volvió a poner la música para que Phichit y Chris siguieran cantando.

—¡Margaritas! —exclamó el suizo con emoción al ver a su novio entregándole una bebida.

Todos bebieron mientras Yuuri y Yurio continuaban su charla. De pronto Makkachin se les unió, subiéndose al regazo del más joven y repartiéndole besitos en el rostro, como si supiera que no se encontraba bien anímicamente.

—¿Y ya se lo has dicho?

—¿Qué? —espetó con rudeza, aún enfadado.

—Lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos ¿Él sabe todo aquello?

—Sí, bueno… quizás nunca se lo he dicho así, pero…

—Tal vez por eso se pone celoso. Necesitas externar tus sentimientos un poco más.

Yurio no respondió, entendió y supo que tenía razón.

—¿Lo vas a intentar?

—Sí. De todas formas… Estoy molesto con él por no haber venido. Pudo haber postergado o cancelado el compromiso que tenía, pero no —rodó los ojos—. Hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para estar juntos —estaba triste y enojado.

—Ánimo, ya lo verás pronto —palmeó su espalda, y justo en ese momento pasó Chris frente a ambos, ofreciéndoles bebidas.

—¡Hey! No le des tequila a Yurio —exclamó Viktor desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Oh vamos, ya es mayor de edad y se ve que necesita diversión.

—Tú mismo lo llamas “niño” —rebatió Nikiforov.

Yurio ignoró la discusión de ambos y le arrebató la bebida de las manos, dándole un sorbo y demostrando que podía beber igual que todos.

Chris y Phichit bebieron y cantaron hasta el cansancio, mientras que el resto se dedicaba a verlos hacer el ridículo y beber.

Yuuri se preocupó un poco por su amado, pues sabía sobre la abstinencia que había tenido al alcohol, en especial al tequila, y le preocupaba en cierto modo que eso fuera a salirse de control. Lo que el japonés ignoraba, era el hecho de que Viktor había decidido no tomar ni una gota de tequila, le tenía más miedo a esa bebida que al vodka, así que se limitó a tomar sólo de éste. Sin embargo, no estaba tan ebrio como sus amigos pensaban, pues al ver su actitud ligera y divertida pensaron que ya estaba más ebrio que todos juntos ahí.

—Es mi turno de cantar —exclamó Chris en voz alta, justo cuando Phichit había soltado el micrófono.

—¡No! ¡Sigo yo! —le arrebató el micrófono a su mejor amigo—. Tú ya cantaste muchas.

—¡Déjame cantarle una a Masumi! Vamos Viktor, no seas malo —pidió en tono de puchero.

—Estás bien borracho —murmuró el de ojos azules, riéndose de su amigo.

—¡Tú también! —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador que se balanceaba de un lado a otro debido a su estado de ebriedad. Ninguno de los presentes estaba mejor que el suizo.

—Sí, mucho —rio, más consciente que los demás. Tomó el micrófono y el celular del tailandés para cambiar a una canción que le recordaba mucho a su amado. Era una canción viejita, pero con una letra muy hermosa, y desde aquella vez en el Grand Prix del 2016, cuando Yuuri le dijo “No apartes tus ojos de mí” no pudo evitar relacionarla con él.

Entonces la música comenzó y los mayores ahí presentes se emocionaron mucho al escucharla. Yurio la desconoció por completo, pero el resto se conmovió bastante.

—Va para ti, mi amor —apuntó a Yuuri con una mano y le guiñó un ojo antes de hacer su cabello hacia atrás con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Afianzó el micrófono en su mano y comenzó a cantar—. **_You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you. You’d be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much._** ** _At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I’m alive_** —dio unos pasos hasta pararse frente a Yuuri, quien lo miraba maravillado, casi le salían estrellitas de los ojos—. **_You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you_** —un puente musical llegó y Viktor comenzó a bailar de manera chistosa por toda la sala, incluso brincó a un sillón, descalzo y bailando sobre éste. Era el mismo donde Yurio y Yuuri estaban sentados. Poco le importó pasar por encima del rubio para llegar a su amado, sin dejar de cantar. Se quitó el chaleco formal y lo hizo girar con su mano varias veces antes de lanzarlo al aire.

—Viktor, estás loco —se rio, lleno de nervios al ver lo que hacía su amado.

—Loco por ti —le guiñó nuevamente un ojo y continuó cantando—. **_Pardon the way that I stare, there’s nothing else to compare. The sigth of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak, but if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it’s real. You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you_** —se bajó del sillón y comenzó a bailar al ritmo armónico y feliz de la música.

—Canta bien —murmuró Masumi, bajito para que sólo su novio lo escuchara.

—¡Ese es mi mejor amigo! ¡Vamos Viktor! Deslumbra al cerdito con tus encantos —le echó porras, limpiándose una lagrimita de orgullo y felicidad, ignorando por completo a su pareja.

Entonces Chris, Phichit y hasta Masumi, se encargaron de hacerle los coros a Viktor.

— ** _I love you baby!_** —levantó a Yuuri del sillón y comenzó a bailar a su alrededor, sin soltar el micrófono inalámbrico—, **_and if it’s quite all right, I need you babym to warm the lonely nights_** —le hizo una mueca muy, pero muy sexy—, **_I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you baby, let me love you_** —terminó con un Yuuri pegado a su pecho, rodeándolo con su mano libre por la cintura y casi frente con frente.

Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, hasta que todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir con mucha emoción, incluso Yurio lo hizo.

—Odio estas cosas cursis, pero ustedes… —hizo una mueca de desagrado—…en ustedes no está tan mal.

—Vamos Yurio, no me digas que no te gustaría que Otabek te cantara una canción así —Phichit se burló un poco.

—¡Claro que no! —una imagen muy cómica y cursi se formó en su mente, y para nada le pareció desagradable, al contrario.

—¡Te sonrojaste! —lo apuntó Yuuri con un dedo acusador, burlándose de él. Todos se le quedaron mirando raro al japonés, incuso Viktor, pues hasta hace unos momentos había estado muy tranquilo en su lugar, bebiendo copa tras copa.

—Ya estás borracho, mi amor —se rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Borracho? Uhmm… un poco —se mareó—. Hace calor aquí —comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. El saco ya se lo había quitado horas atrás y estaba arrumbado en alguna parte del departamento.

—Dame eso —Yurio se paró en medio de los dos, quitándole el micrófono a Viktor—. Es mi turno.

Todos miraron emocionados e impresionados al pequeño adolescente.

Yuri eligió una canción y la cantó con mucho sentimiento. No tenía buena voz para cantar, pero en esa canción no fue necesario, en especial en las partes donde prácticamente era rap. La canción “Believer” de Imagine Dragons fue perfectamente interpretada por el vándalo ruso. Aunque la situación fue más bien cómica cuando empezó a bailar un poco, mareado y tambaleándose.

Cuando terminó, todos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos. El rubio le quitó un caballito de tequila a Chris y se lo tomó de golpe. Empezó a actuar tan extraño que Phichit tomó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar.

—Maldito Beka, nada le hubiera costado venir conmigo.

—¿Por qué querías que viniera contigo? —inquirió el tailandés, grabándolo sin que se diera cuenta.

—Porque tenemos mucho de no vernos y lo extraño… extraño mucho a Beka —bajó el rostro y su expresión se volvió más seria y nostálgica—. Si no hubiéramos peleado, ahora mismo estaríamos aquí, juntos, cantando —gruñó—. Estúpido Otabek, ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—No seas así, él es muy bueno contigo.

—Tú cállate, cerdo. No todos somos como tú y el viejo como para soportar meses sin sexo.

Todos aguantaron una carcajada al verlo actuar bajo los efectos del alcohol, más todavía al percatarse de que Phichit grababa cada palabra y gesto.

—¿El sexo con Otabek es bueno? —inquirió el tailandés.

—¿Que si es bueno? ¡Por Dios! Es increíble —sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, viéndose lujuriosos y un tanto pervertidos.

—Vaya, Yurio dejó de ser un gatito virgen —canturreó Viktor. En otras circunstancias se habría escandalizado, en especial porque apenas era mayor de edad y por el hecho de que para él siempre sería un pequeño niño. Pero en esa ocasión lo dejó pasar, quizás el alcohol, o su felicidad al estar de nuevo con Yuuri, quién sabe.

—Yurio, dime ¿Amas a Otabek? —inquirió Phichit, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de grabar aquello.

—Es el amor de mi vida —soltó en un leve suspiro cargado de emoción—. Nunca amaré a alguien como él, aunque se ponga tan celoso a veces.

—¿Otabek la tiene grande?

—¡Christophe! —su novio le dio un leve codazo, pero Giacometti sólo se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué cosa? —el pequeño rubio estaba confundido.

—¡Su miembro! ¿Pues qué más?

—Ugh… —Yurio hizo una mueca indescifrable—. Demasiado… digamos que… —arrastraba las palabras—…algo así, más o menos —señaló el tamaño con sus manos.

Todos los demás casi se fueron de espaldas, esperaban que fuera sólo un error, de lo contrario… cielos.

—¿Quién es el pasivo? —inquirió Chris. El resto aguantó la risa. Sabían que no estaba bien aprovecharse de Yurio en esas condiciones, pero es que era inevitable.

—¡Qué te importa! —exclamó con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

—Ya nos quedó claro que eres tú —se burló Viktor.

—¡Cállate anciano! Que a ti bien que te gusta que te follen.

—Corrección, le gusta que YO lo folle, nada más —aclaró un Yuuri demasiado desinhibido, si tan sólo supiera que estaba siendo grabado—. Y él me folla a mí —sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera hablando de su comida favorita.

—De eso no tenemos duda —rio Chris.

—Yurio, ¿No te dolió cuando tú y Otabek lo hicieron por primera vez? —preguntó Phichit con mucha curiosidad.

—Hasta el alma…

Una canción chistosa sonó en todo el departamento. Yurio sacó su celular del bolsillo con una expresión inigualable y miró el mensaje en su pantalla, con los ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

—¡Otabek! ¡El estúpido me mandó un mensaje! ¡Oh… Beka! —parecía colegiala enamorada.

El resto trató de aguantar sus carcajadas al verlo actuar tan opuesto a lo que siempre era.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó Phichit entre risas, muy a penas se podía contener. En ningún momento dejó de grabar.

—No te voy a decir —puso una cara tan tierna y traviesa que conmovió a más de uno. Y como loco se puso a teclear en su teléfono, ignorando el hecho de que iba murmurando cada palabra que escribía—. Está bien, pero te costará caro. Quiero que me hagas aquello que me hiciste con la boca —soltó risillas traviesas. Entonces el mensaje se vio interrumpido por una llamada entrante. El rubio soltó un gritillo emocionado y respondió el teléfono—. ¡¡Beka!! Hola, al fin llamaste, estúpido —notó que era observado por todos y que además habían dejado de reproducir canciones porque el tailandés lo estaba grabando—. No, Otabek, no estoy ebrio —frunció el ceño al descubrir lo que el moreno hacía con su celular, así que le dio un manotazo al teléfono que lo grababa, tumbándolo al piso y casi provocándole un infarto a su dueño. Yurio simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó de todos, hablando y sonriendo—. ¡No me pongo sentimental cuando bebo! ¡Claro que no!

No sabían qué le decía el kazajo, pero de seguro se estaba divirtiendo al escuchar a su novio tan ebrio.

Luego de cerciorarse de que el teléfono no había muerto, el moreno volvió a transmitir canciones en la pantalla, pero con el pequeño error de que en vez de reproducir algún video en _YouTube,_ reprodujo un video de su galería.

Así fue como un salvaje Viktor apareció en pantalla, con la camisa desabrochada y acercándose a un Yuuri sentado en una silla, atento a los movimientos sensuales y eróticos de su novio. Los protagonistas de ese video se asombraron al verse en pantalla, pero el grado de ebriedad de Yuuri era tal, que en vez de avergonzarse, sonrió lascivamente y se acercó a Viktor, mirándolo como un león a su presa. El acercamiento hubiera llegado a más si tan sólo Chris no hubiera puesto el video donde Phichit lo grabó bailando pole dance en la despedida de soltero de Aleksi. El escándalo se hizo presente y todos observaron ese video donde Masumi le ponía billetes al suizo en sus calzoncillos para que bailara más. Era una escena por demás divertida y bastante cómica. Todos soltaron carcajadas al verlo.

Y así, sin proponérselo, pasaron de cantar karaoke a ver las fotos y videos en el celular del tailandés.

Pronto todos se hallaron sentados en el piso y sillones de la sala, como niños esperando el comienzo de su película infantil preferida, sólo que esa “película” estaba llena de contenido para adultos.

De los videos pasaron a viejas fotografías. En pantalla aparecieron las fotos de la primera cena especial que le preparó Viktor a Yuuri, en su casa en Hasetsu, aquella donde todos le ayudaron a decorar el jardín y a preparar la cena.

Al ver esas hermosas imágenes, los corazones de la pareja aludida se inundaron de extraños sentimientos, tales como la nostalgia y un poco de tristeza, pero eso se borró cuando se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de la mano.

Salieron más fotos: Yuuri entrenando arduamente, Yuuri sin camisa, Yuuri dormido, Yuuri desnudo en la ducha.

—¡¿¡Por qué tienes esa foto de MI Yuuri?! —se escandalizó. Era aquella foto que le tomó en el baño del hotel, cuando Chris se metió al baño mientras el japonés se duchaba.

—¡Te la iba a mandar! —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Pero lo olvidé por completo.

—Me la mandas y la borras ¿De acuerdo? —lo apuntó con un dedo, amenazante.

—Alguien está celoso —canturreó Chris, recibiendo una mirada dura por parte del ruso.

Yuuri sólo pudo soltar risillas bobas. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para pensar claramente y sonrojarse por el hecho de que su mejor amigo tuviera fotografías de ese tipo.

El tailandés cambió de foto y en pantalla apareció Minami sonriendo. El moreno se alteró y cambió a la siguiente, pero otra foto del rubio japonés apareció salvajemente. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla del teléfono, con prisa para que dejaran de ver la gran colección de fotos que tenía del jovencito, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Todos vieron que la cantidad de fotos de Minami casi rebasaba a las de Yuuri.

—Siempre tiene que salir él, si no es en persona, es en foto —refunfuñó el ruso, cruzándose de brazos cual niño mimado, incluso infló sus mejillas.

—No te pongas celoso, mi amor —Yuuri se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¡¿Cómo no?! Si sigues siendo su entrenador. Ese niño te ama y no es secreto para nadie —espetó Viktor, más rudo de lo que hubiese deseado.

La cara de amor y felicidad de Yuuri se desvaneció y puso una mueca chistosamente seria.

—Tú eres amigo de tu ex esposa y yo lo estoy aceptando, así que no tienes derecho de reclamar nada.

—Buen punto —se llevó una mano al mentón, dando la apariencia de que lo estaba meditando, cuando en realidad se estaba quedando dormido.

—Sí, no es secreto para nadie que Minami esté enamorado de Yuuri —murmuró Phichit, estaba demasiado serio y hasta un poco ido—. Pero eso no va a evitar que yo lo siga amando ¡No me voy a rendir! —brincó sobre la mesita del centro de la sala y desde esa altura apuntó a Yuuri, quien estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Viktor—. ¡Tú! Mi mejor amigo, eres mi rival en el amor —no dejó de apuntarlo con un dedo—. Haré que Minami se olvide de ti y me ame a mí, sólo a mí.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —Nikiforov alzó la mano enérgicamente. A excepción de él, todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la impresión. Ninguno se había esperado tal confesión. ¿Phichit enamorado de Minami? ¿Amor no correspondido? Qué triste.

El ambiente se puso tan tenso, que Chris se vio orillado a romper ese incómodo silencio con una maravillosa y bien pensada idea.

—¡¡Margaritas!! —salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de esas bebidas.

Todos gritaron emocionados y tomaron una, ya habían perdido la cuenta de las rondas que llevaban, el punto es que aún había alcohol y la noche seguía siendo muy joven.

No tardaron en poner el karaoke de nuevo. Todos se pusieron alertas cuando Chris tomó el mando de la música. El suizo eligió una canción que hizo brincar a todos de sus lugares, pues apenas sonaron las primeras notas, se alertaron y sonrieron como idiotas, brincando de sus lugares para cantar y bailar como locos. Curiosamente conocían la canción a la perfección, y sin haberlo practicado, armaron una coreografía muy chistosa y divertida. Incluso Masumi participó en ella. El único que estaba ausente era Yurio, pues se había encerrado en alguna parte del departamento para hablar con su novio.

Los cinco cantaron a todo pulmón “Wannabe” de las Spice Girls, bailando y turnándose para cantar un fragmento cada uno. Chris tomó el micrófono real mientras que el resto improvisó, usando lo que se encontraban a la mano. Fue muy gracioso ver lo desinhibidos que podían llegar a ser con un poco de alcohol encima, en especial Masumi.

Cuando la canción finalizó, todos terminaron tirados en el piso, cansados y riéndose como idiotas.

Tomaron una ronda extra de vodka y margaritas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la parejita recién reconciliada se pusiera en plan meloso y cursi. Los dos estaban acurrucados en el sillón individual, diciéndose una sarta de cursilerías demasiado empalagosas. Yuuri sentado en el regazo de su amante.

Chris decidió poner un poco de ambiente, eligió una canción más, y antes de darle _play,_ le dijo al japonés:

—Te reto a que bailes mejor que Viktor, demuéstranos qué tan bien sabes moverte.

El aludido lo miró unos segundos, parpadeando confundido y sopesando la información recibida.

—No, mejor te reto a… —el suizo se llevó un dedo a los labios, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y lujuriosa nunca antes vista—…bailémosle a nuestros chicos, veamos quién es más candente.

—¿Y cómo sabrán quién gana? —inquirió Phichit, curioso.

—Fácil —se encogió de hombros—. El primero que excite a su novio, gana —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Reto aceptado! —exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

—Amazing! —el calor subió a las mejillas de Viktor y no precisamente por sentir vergüenza, no, ya se estaba imaginando lo que vendría a continuación.

Entonces Chris puso _play_ a “Careless whisper” de George Michael y la acción comenzó.

Viktor estaba sentado en el sofá individual, y desde allí miró a Yuuri acercándosele lentamente, a paso seguro y seductor. La cabeza del ruso dio vueltas cuando de un momento a otro tenía a Yuuri frente a él, bailándole de una manera mucho más provocativa que él en la despedida de soltero. Se veía tan sexy y hermoso que Nikiforov estaba seguro de que ganarían el reto.

—Phichit, tú eres el juez —le dijo Chris, bailándole ya a su hombre.

—¡No! Yo no voy a comprobar si ya se les paró a sus novios. De eso se encargan ustedes —tomó su celular y comenzó a grabar.

Katsuki no tuvo que hacer mucho para salir victorioso, sólo se quitó la ropa, quedando sencillamente en ropa interior, meneando sus caderas a un ritmo muy atrapante y sensual, mostrándole a Viktor todos y cada uno de sus atributos. Bastó con sólo sentarse en su regazo y desvestirse en él para que una erección dura y dolorosa se presentara entre las piernas de Viktor. La canción ni siquiera había terminado para cuando Yuuri ganó el reto con creces.

Chris aceptó su derrota y mientras la otra pareja celebraba la victoria con besos ardientes y caricias indecentes, tomó a Masumi de la mano y lo llevó al único dormitorio del departamento, pero cuando entraron a éste…

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —inquirió Giacometti al encontrar a Yurio durmiendo en la amplia cama de Viktor.

—Dejémoslo dormir.

—¡¿Y quedarme con _esto_ en mis pantalones?! —señaló su gran erección—. No cariño, claro que no —se aproximó a la cama y tomó a Yurio cual costal de patatas.

—¿Qué harás con él? —se espantó el mayor.

—No lo sé, sólo me importa que no ocupe la cama.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Al día siguiente Yuuri despertó totalmente desorientado. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que observó fueron las hermosas pestañas de Viktor, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión en su rostro tan condenadamente tierna y adorable, contrastado mucho con su cuerpo de hombre fuerte, masculino y pesado. Sus lindos labios estaban surcados en una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa boba, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y salivaba un poco, mojando la almohada que compartía con Yuuri.

El japonés no se explicaba cómo fue que terminaron acostados en el piso en medio de la sala, con una cama improvisada compuesta por sábanas, cobijas y almohadas. Intentó moverse un poco, pero su cuerpo estaba afianzado al de Viktor por el brazo de éste, rodeándolo por la cintura con instinto posesivo. Ambos estaban en ropa interior y muy enredados el uno con el otro.

Alzó la mirada sólo para descubrir que Phichit dormía profundamente en el sillón más amplio. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero aun así podía notar que ya era de día, pues un halo de luz se colaba desde la ventana del comedor cubierta por cortinas.

Comenzó a preguntarse por Yurio, Masumi y Chris, cuando no los vislumbró desde su corto alcance. Estaba tan cómodo entre los brazos de su novio, que mandó todo a la mierda y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho, buscando el calor que necesitaba. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y se sentía deshidratado. Estaba seguro de que se había emborrachado como pocas veces en su vida, pero no le dio importancia, justo en ese momento estaba muy feliz, aunque seguía preocupado por el hecho de que ambos estaban semi-desnudos. Sólo esperaba no haber hecho el ridículo o alguna cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirse luego.

Cayó rendido al mundo de los sueños y despertó más tarde. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y todo estaba igual. La única diferencia era que el dolor en su cabeza había aumentado, todo le daba vueltas y sentía ganas de solo tumbarse y dormir por el resto de la eternidad.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco al sentir todavía el brazo de Viktor afianzado a su cintura.

Se iba a quedar así, sin moverse, hasta que percibió cierta protuberancia presionando su muslo. Miró el rostro de su novio e imaginó que probablemente tendría un sueño muy placentero, pues su rostro lo demostraba por completo.

—Yuuri… más, así… —murmuró entre sueños.

El aludido soltó una risilla traviesa. Miró a su mejor amigo, y al comprobar que estaba completamente dormido, se atrevió a hacer una travesura. Deslizó su mano entre el cuerpo de ambos, tocando a tientas hasta que rozo con su palma toda la extensión del pene de su pareja, quién frunció el ceño y soltó una majadería en ruso. Yuuri contuvo sus ganas de reír y continuó con su labor, acariciando con sus dedos y a veces con el dorso de éstos, sintiendo ese trozo de carne caliente y duro sobre la tela.

No pasó mucho para que Yuuri terminara introduciendo su mano entera en la ropa interior de su amado. No supo de dónde tomó el valor para hacerlo, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo. Viktor soltó un gemido largo y sonoro, despertando finalmente y llevándose la mejor sorpresa al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro azotado y sonrojado de su amado. Pronto su mente ató cabos y con voz grave y ronca dijo:

—Eres un travieso —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, gimiendo una vez más al sentir esa mano apretando su miembro.

—Y tú eres un cachondo, mira que tener una erección de este tamaño en la mañana —rio.

—Hey, no soy el único al que le pasa, tú también… ¡Ah! —gimió al sentir las caricias más intensas que antes.

Yuuri de inmediato le cubrió la boca con su mano libre.

—No seas muy ruidoso —susurró, señalando con la cabeza a Phichit en estado casi comatoso.

—Yuuri —canturreó en voz bajita—. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? Me debes una grande, anoche te quedaste dormido antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo. Me dejaste con las ganas —hizo puchero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Aquí, frente a todos?! —se escandalizó.

—Shh —lo calló, riendo un poco—. Sí, pero te quedaste dormido.

—Oh… —se avergonzó, dejando de lado su anterior trabajo.

—¿No vas a continuar? —cuestionó con voz incitante, moviendo sus caderas hacia Yuuri. Los ojos de éste se oscurecieron un poco y la piel de Viktor se puso de gallina al descubrir las intenciones morbosas que el menor tenía.

—Lo haré, pero no tienes permitido emitir ni un ruido, o despertarás a Phichit —susurró—. Muerde tu mano si sientes la necesidad, pero no hagas ruido.

Viktor ni si quiera asintió, se quedó esperando con ansias infinitas lo que fuera que estuviera por venir. Tenía una leve sospecha, pero no estaba seguro. Rogaba a los dioses que su fantasía se hiciera realidad una vez más.

Y así fue.

Katsuki metió la cabeza bajo las sábanas y aprovechó que su novio no traía camisa para ir dejando un recorrido de besitos húmedos y cortos por toda su piel caliente hasta llegar al borde de su bóxer negro. Pensó en bajarlo y tener un acceso directo, pero prefirió tomarse el tiempo suficiente para repartir besos largos y calientes sobre toda la erección aún apretada bajo la tela de la ropa.

El ruso ya se estaba mordiendo la mano para evitar soltar exclamaciones llenas de placer. Pero no pudo contener un jadeo profundo cuando el otro le bajó el bóxer lo suficiente para poder engullir parte de su miembro. Yuuri lo castigó, rozando sus colmillos en la suave y rosada piel tan sensible. Eso sólo provocó que el ruso exclamara aún más fuerte.

—¡Silencio! —siseó, asomando su cabeza desde debajo de las sábanas—. ¿Quieres que termine o no?

—Sí —rio traviesamente—. Hazme lo que quieras.

El otro se sonrojó y volvió a su trabajo inicial. Tomó el miembro entre ambas manos y apretó la punta con sus labios, succionando con mucho gusto, deleitándose con la piel tan suave que sentían sus labios y lengua. Pronto no le bastó con eso, y viendo lo mucho que su amado disfrutaba, decidió profundizar un poco, tratando de engullir el miembro en toda su longitud. No pudo hacerlo, al menos no por completo sin sentir que se ahogaba.

Viktor se incrustó los dientes en la piel de la mano cuando sintió que estaba demasiado dentro de la boca de su amado, no podía verlo, sólo esperaba que no se estuviera ahogando. Dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos traviesos de Yuuri aventurándose a acariciar la base del pene, abarcando los testículos y el área perianal. Todo eso sin dejar de darle un placentero oral. El pobre ruso no sabía qué hacer para contener sus gritos. Sí, quería gritar y hacerle saber a Yuuri cuánto estaba amando que hiciera eso por él.

Las caderas de Viktor comenzaron a contonearse un poco, en movimientos ondulatorios que le indicaron a Yuuri que estaba muy próximo a venirse. Su espalda se arqueó cuando el japonés fue capaz de introducir todo el pene dentro de su boca.

Se desesperó e hizo las sábanas a un lado, sólo para tener acceso a esa maravillosa vista ante sus ojos. Yuuri recostado entre sus piernas, lamiendo y succionando su entrepierna con agilidad mientras él mismo se masturbaba, allí, tumbado sobre su novio. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo, sus orejas, su cuello, toda su piel estaba sonrojada y caliente. El ruso no se había dado cuenta de cuándo fue que lo rodeó con sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse de donde estaba, pero eso a Yuuri no le molestaba.

—Ven acá. No quiero terminar así, quiero hacerlo dentro de ti —se incorporó sólo lo suficiente para volver a tumbarse, pero ahora con Yuuri a su merced, bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —se sonrojó aún más. Él había creído que sólo le daría placer para darle alivio y ya, pero no eran los planes de Viktor, oh no. Y haberlo visto dándose placer a sí mismo mientras le hacía un oral fue… increíble.

—No quiero ser el único que disfrute de esto —acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo disfrutaba? —se relamió los labios de una manera tan sensual y erótica que Viktor pudo sentir una punzada en su entrepierna. Su novio era increíble, aún no podía creer cómo es que Yuuri era capaz de ser tan tierno e inocente y de pronto tan erótico y sexy. Pasaba de Ágape a Eros en tan sólo unos momentos, y eso era simplemente sublime.

—Eres insuperable —se mordió los labios antes de asaltar los de su pareja. Las caricias y besos eran tiernos y silenciosos. Si hablaban, lo hacían en susurros muy bajitos, pues estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales en medio de la sala. Ya lo habían hecho antes, pero no con gente durmiendo a tan solo un metro de distancia.

—Lo sé —sonrió de soslayo, pero esa expresión coqueta fue sustituida por una completamente extasiada al sentir un dedo introduciéndose en su ano. Viktor comenzaba a prepararlo.

Disfrutaron cada segundo, haciendo el amor sin prisas, con tranquilidad y tomándose el tiempo de repartir mimos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Viktor tenía cierta obsesión con las caderas y el trasero de Yuuri, amaba trazar con sus dedos esas pequeñas estrías en su piel, aunque el otro se molestara e inflara las mejillas por ello.

La preocupación por ser descubiertos en pleno acto pasó a segundo plano. Su prioridad en esos momentos solamente era brindarse placer uno al otro.

Cuando Yuuri estuvo debidamente preparado y lubricado con la saliva de Viktor, éste guío su miembro hasta el interior de su amado. Sólo había ingresado la punta y el japonés ya estaba retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, pero había sido obediente y no soltó ni un ruido lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a sus amigos.

—Oh… —suspiró extasiado, acariciando la espalda de Viktor mientras éste comenzaba a penetrarlo una y otra vez con parsimonia.

El único ruido era el sonido pesado de sus respiraciones, acompañado por el sonido que hacían sus pieles al rozarse, en especial en cada embestida. Trataban de hacerlo suave y silencioso, pero no podían evitar que se escuchara cómo entraba y salía de Yuuri, la fricción entre la saliva y la piel corrugado de su interior.

Fue hasta que el ruso le dio una estocada rápida y profunda, que Yuuri no pudo contener una exclamación llena de lujuria.

—Cállate amor —rio bajito.

—Idiota —jadeó—. Eso fue… muy bueno, ¡Ah! —su cuerpo entero tembló a causa de la ágil mano grande y tibia que estimula su pene con maestría.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —lo hizo por segunda vez.

—¡Ohhh!

Viktor tuvo que cubrirle la boca, pero en respuesta obtuvo una traviesa lengua jugueteando con los dedos de su mano. Eso lo encendió aún más, pero nada comparado al momento en que el japonés contrajo su ano voluntariamente, una y otra y otra vez.

—Estás jodidamente apretado —le gruñó en su oído, dejando una mordida nada inocente en su oreja.

En ese momento nada le importó al ruso, ni siquiera que las sábanas que los cubrían habían quedado en el olvido, junto con la ropa interior de ambos.

Tomó las pantorrillas de Yuuri y las empujó hacia arriba, hasta que las rodillas le llegaban casi a la cabeza al japonés. Así tuvo mejor acceso para seguir embistiéndolo. El menor aprovechó la oportunidad y extendió sus manos hacia el torso de su amado, acariciando y extasiándose por lo hermoso que era su cuerpo entero: su piel pálida y extremadamente suave, sus músculos que se marcaban con cada contracción al embestirlo, sus abdominales tan hermosos y sus pectorales, adornados con esos pequeños pezones rosados. Sonrió maliciosamente y llevó sus manos a ese par de botones, pellizcándolos y arrancándole un gruñido gutural, consiguiendo solamente que lo embistiera con más fuerza.

Yuuri usó una mano para estimularse a sí mismo y la otra para no dejar de acariciar el pecho de su amado, quien estaba completamente complacido con la vista que tenía de su novio.

De pronto sacó su miembro de Yuuri y se quedó unos segundos fuera. Y antes de que el japonés pudiera preguntar algo, ya tenía todo adentro una vez más. Eso lo repitió varias veces y cuando veía que su amado estaba por llegar al clímax, salía por completo de él y restregaba su pene entre las nalgas del menor, haciendo que el pobre casi suplicara ser penetrado de nuevo. Viktor sólo reía divertido al verlo tan desesperado. La acción se repitió hasta que Yuuri se hartó y haciendo uso de su gran elasticidad, tomó las nalgas de su amado y lo obligó a penetrarlo. Eso volvió loco a Viktor, quién no dejó de bombear hasta que ambos llegaron a su ansiado orgasmo.

Hicieron ruido, mucho ruido.

El mayor se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre su novio, quién no rechistó ni se quejó, al contrario, usó una mano para acariciar su espalda y otra para enterrar los dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Viktor agradeció el gesto, depositando suaves y flojos besitos en todo su rostro. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se aferró fuertemente a él.

—A pesar de todo, siempre eres más pequeño y delgado que yo —murmuró entre risitas, tratando de regular su acelerada respiración.

—Tu complexión es más grande, es normal —suspiró, cansado.

Habían disfrutado tanto que incluso hicieron a un lado los síntomas de la resaca.

Yuuri comenzó a temblar levemente por el frío. Viktor lo notó y tomó las sábanas para cubrirse, pegándose más a él para brindarle calor.

Ambos miraron a Phichit, esperando que este no se hubiera despertado, pero…

—Sigue dormido como una roca —murmuró Viktor.

—Siempre ha tenido el sueño muy pesado —rio—. Amor, necesito ir al baño —intentó soltar del abrazo posesivo, luego de forcejear un poco y después de hacerle cosquillas al ruso, Yuuri pudo ponerse de pie y vestirse con su escasa ropa interior.

El japonés apenas dijo un paso y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir cómo algo salía involuntariamente de su ano. Por poco olvidaba que no habían utilizado preservativo, ahora era un poco incómodo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Viktor—. Debí de haber terminado afuera — estaba apenado, pero más apenado se sintió Yuuri al pensar: “¿Tan obvio soy?”.

Al japonés se fue al baño y Viktor se quedó ahí, vistiéndose sólo los calzoncillos y recogiendo la cama improvisada. Notando que el tailandés estaba verdaderamente durmiendo como piedra. Tuvo que ir hacia él y verificar que estuviera respirando, pues ya se había preocupado un poco.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el grito fuerte de Yuuri alertó sus sentidos. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Viktor se brincó el sofá atléticamente y corrió hacia el baño.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Qué pa…? —abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Yurio dentro de la bañera con cara de recién haber despertado y a Yuuri sentado en la taza del baño, espantado por haber descubierto recién que el rubio había dormido ahí.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —espetó el japonés, sumamente avergonzado—. ¡Fuera!

—Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí ¡Demonios! —exclamó el menor de todos, con el corazón acelerado por el susto de despertar de esa manera.

—¡¡¡Largo-de-aquí!!! —espetó con fuerza y severamente sonrojado. Había empezado a evacuar con su amigo dentro del cuarto de baño, y una vez que comenzaba, no podía parar. No quería que Yurio lo viera, mucho menos Viktor, Dios, claro que no.

Viktor y Yurio se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo, uno con marcas del azulejo en la mejilla y el otro semidesnudo y aguantando la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes, viejo?

—¿Qué demonios hacías durmiendo ahí?

—No tengo ni puta idea.

—¿Y cuándo te volviste tan grosero, muchachito?

—Ya vas a empezar —rodó los ojos y procedió a estirar sus contracturados músculos, hasta que ambos escucharon ruidos raros provenientes de la recámara.

—¿Pero qué rayos…? —espetó el vándalo ruso al abrir la puerta y toparse con una escena por demás insoportable para sus inocentes ojos.

—Definitivamente voy a quemar esas sábanas —murmuró Viktor al ver que su mejor amigo montaba salvajemente a su amante. De pronto cambiaron a una postura tan rara y complicada que ambos rusos inclinaron su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Mejor quema el colchón —murmuró.

—¿Cómo es posible que logren esa postura tan…? Ugh.

—¡Largo! —espetó Chris entre jadeos y gruñidos. Ambos suizos se habían percatado de la presencia de los otros dos, pero era tan bueno el sexo que no pararían por algo tan insignificante como el hecho de tener espectadores.

De nuevo los dos rusos se quedaron en medio del pasillo. Corridos del baño, corridos del dormitorio. No sabían qué hacer.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno —anunció el rubio, estirándose una vez más antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿No tienes resaca? —lo miró feo, lleno de envidia al notar lo fresco que se veía a pesar de haberse embriagado y dormido en la fría e incómoda bañera.

—No. Creo que vomité anoche —se encogió de hombros.

—Maldito —murmuró entre dientes, mirándolo caminar campante y sin molestias—. ¡Haz pancakes! Hay de todo en la alacena y en el refrigerador.

Yurio no respondió más que con un dedo medio alzado al aire, ni siquiera se molestó en girarse y encararlo.

Los seis desayunaron juntos. Phichit había dormido como una roca y batallado mucho para levantarlo; Chris y Masumi tenían una horribles ojeras, pero una sonrisa llena de satisfacción; Yurio parecía de muy buen humor, tanto que hasta les hizo el desayuno a todos; Yuuri seguía avergonzado porque lo habían visto haciendo sus necesidades básicas y Viktor estaba plenamente feliz por estar rodeado de sus mejores amigos en su pequeño departamento, meses atrás no se habría ni imaginado que la estaría pasando tan bien.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, pues ese mismo día todos regresarían a sus hogares. Phichit, Masumi y Chris se dirigieron al hotel para empacar todas sus cosas. Yurio hizo lo mismo en el departamento de Viktor y Yuuri…

—El vuelo sale hasta la noche, quédate con Viktor el resto del día y disfrútalo, yo me encargaré de guardar todas tus cosas y de llevarlas al aeropuerto —le guiñó un ojo con su perenne buen carisma.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —se emocionó tanto que abrazó a su mejor amigo tailandés.

—Yo… —el ruso rubio se rascó una mejilla—. Iré a hacer turismo antes de irme.

—¡Vamos juntos! —exclamó Phichit—. Acompáñame a hacer las maletas y luego vamos a pasear.

Yurio aceptó y así se fueron todos, dejando a solas a la pareja recién reconciliada.

—¿Qué haremos? Todavía no es ni siquiera medio día, podríamos pasarla bien un rato —caminó lentamente hasta pararse frente a Yuuri y posar las manos sobre sus caderas, acariciando con cariño.

—¿Qué sugieres hacer? —preguntó en tono sugerente y un tanto provocativo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del más alto.

—Todavía tengo energía para una ronda más —acarició el cuello de su amado con la nariz, causándole cosquillas con su respiración.

—¿Sólo una? —soltó una risilla.

Comenzaron una serie de besos y caricias furtivas y traviesas. Poco a poco fueron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación. Viktor se apresuró a cambiar las sábanas y de inmediato tumbó a Yuuri sobre el colchón, posándose sobre él y dejándole todo su peso encima.

Las caricias pasadas no tardaron en llegar, al igual que los suspiros y leves gemidos. Ahora sí podían hacer todo el ruido que desearan.

De pronto las caricias de ambos bajaron la intensidad y se convirtieron en algo mucho más suave y tranquilo. Yuuri terminó masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Viktor mientras que éste se dejaba hacer, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado.

No supieron cómo ni cuándo, pero los dos terminaron rendidos al sueño en brazos del otro. Estaban tan cansados que lo único que quisieron hacer fue dormir.

Despertaron varias horas más tarde, completamente enredados en la cama, abrazándose y dándose calor. Makkachin yacía a un lado de ambos.

Cuando Viktor abrió los ojos, se descubrió a sí mismo descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Yuuri. Entonces recordó que muy apenas habían alcanzado a quitarse una que otra prenda antes de caer rendidos al sueño. Sonrió levemente cuando se encontró con el rostro tan precioso de su novio a tan sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Éste ya estaba despierto y lo miraba con un amor infinito en esos ojos castaños.

—Te ves tan bien incluso mientras duermes —acarició su mejilla, acomodándole un mechón de cabello plateado tras la oreja.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —murmuró con voz grave y pausada.

—Querrás decir: buenas tardes, falta poco para que anochezca.

El ruso se incorporó de un brinco.

—¡Tu vuelo!

—No te angusties, aún nos quedan varias horas antes de tener que salir.

—Lo siento, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero me quedé dormido —se sintió muy apenado.

—Yo también me quedé dormido.

Ambos se acomodaron de costado, quedando frente a frente y acariciándose el rostro.

—No quiero irme.

—No te vayas.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Mis ahorros se terminaron y tengo un trabajo pendiente en Japón.

—¿Te refieres a Minami?

—Hablaré con él y le diré que dejaré de ser su entrenador.

—Me parece perfecto, pero… ¿Por qué no sólo lo llamas? Anda, quédate conmigo un poco más —hizo puchero—. ¡Quédate a vivir conmigo! Además, el dinero sabes que no es problema para mí.

—No. Eso no suena bien en muchos sentidos. Mi amor —lo tomó de una mejilla—, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no podría vivir a costa de tu dinero, no me sentiría cómodo. Además, nos estamos conociendo y creo que vivir juntos sería algo muy precipitado —sonrió de lado—. Recuerda que apenas tenemos unos días de novios —soltó una risita cantarina, recordando el jueguito que habían iniciado hace no mucho.

Viktor refunfuñó y se restregó contra el cuerpo de Yuuri, como un gatito buscando calor.

—No te vayas mi amor. Hemos estado años separados, no me dejes ahora.

—Oh, Viktor —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y si voy contigo?

—Me dijiste que en un par de días firmarías el contrato para la compra del terreno que será tu escuela de patinaje.

—Lo sé, pero puedo aplazarla unos días y...

—No, mi amor. No quiero que atrases tus sueños sólo por mi causa. Nada más iré unas cuantas semanas a Japón y entrenaré a Minami hasta que encuentre a alguien más, luego regresaré contigo. Lo prometo.

—Tú eres mi mayor sueño. Lo demás pasa a segundo plano cuando el asunto se trata de ti —abarcó por completo su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

Yuuri suspiró enamorado.

—Tú ya estás haciendo tu vida aquí, tienes un departamento, estás por comprar un terreno, Aleksi y Evgenia vivirán aquí. Tú vida se está estableciendo en Vladivostok, es tu hogar y yo estaré en donde quiera que tú estés porque tú eres mi hogar, Viktor, volveré lo antes posible ¿De acuerdo? —también tomó su mejilla.

El ruso lo pensó unos minutos antes de responder.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Te extrañaré como nunca.

—Y yo a ti —besó su frente.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—Hazme el amor antes de irte. Una vez más para soportar todo este tiempo sin ti.

—¿Estás seguro? —se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo.

—Hazlo.

El japonés sonrió de oreja a oreja. No tenía que pedírselo tres veces. Besó sus labios con un amor indescriptible y de ahí se pasó a su hombro desnudo, luego su pectoral, su torso y finalmente el ombligo, donde se entretuvo unos segundos, lamiendo para causarle risillas al mayor.

—¿Qué haces? —su risa cantarina era melodiosa para los oídos de Yuuri.

—Quiero memorizar cada centímetro de tu piel —acarició suavemente su trabajado torso, con sus palmas abiertas y grandes—. Estaremos separados mucho tiempo, quiero recordar todo de ti.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —frunció el ceño en una mueca demasiado graciosa—. ¿Por qué no me dejas un recuerdo? —sonrió con lujuria—. Anda, te dejo vengarte por el chupetón que te dejé en el cuello —alzó y ladeó su mentón, dándole una vista hermosa de su cuello.

—Lo haré más tarde.

Viktor iba a reclamarle su rechazo, pero no pudo pensar con coherencia después de sentir las frías manos de su amado, recorriendo la piel sensible de la cara interna de sus muslos y sus labios descendiendo por sus abdominales, justo donde formaban una perfecta “V” al unirse con sus caderas.

—Quítame la ropa —pidió el ruso y Yuuri hizo caso al instante, deshaciéndose del pantalón y de la ropa interior.

—Amo tu cuerpo, Vitya… es tan perfecto —besó un área muy sensible, escuchando con agrado cómo su amado gemía ligeramente. Se incorporó lo suficiente para volver a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos—. Todo tú eres hermoso, y eres sólo mío —susurró muy cerca de sus labios y miró su expresión enternecida antes de besarlo con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el flujo del tiempo—. Déjame amarte como nunca antes —volvió a besarlo con lentitud, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran por los de Viktor suavemente, permitiéndole saborear su aliento y disfrutar de cada maravillosa sensación.

El ruso estaba sorprendido por cómo Yuuri lo hacía experimentar tantas sensaciones con una acción tan simple como un beso lento. Le encantaba cómo a veces tomaba el control de la situación para besarlo con esa tranquilidad y paciencia que lo volvía loco en muchos aspectos, moría por comérselo a besos, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que esas caricias nunca se terminaran, en especial ahora que sabía que estarían separados un buen tiempo.

—Ámame Yuuri, ámame —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los labios del japonés sobre su cuello, dejando una marca que le duraría días.

Las manos de Viktor recorrían firmemente el cuerpo de su novio, acarició toda la suave piel que tuvo al alcance, se deleitó con su aroma, con los ruiditos tiernos que salían de su boca al apretarle el trasero, disfrutó cada caricia brindada por él y desfalleció entre sus brazos.

Se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer el amor. No lo habían hecho así desde hace años, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para admirar cada centímetro de piel, repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá, descubriendo nuevos rincones en sus cuerpos. Disfrutando al máximo cada sensación que se brindaban.

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo y guio su mano a la espalda baja de Viktor, acariciando su cicatriz. Aquella pequeña acción significó mucho para el ruso, quien se llenó de ternura y repartió muchos besos más en su cuello.

Descubrieron áreas erógenas en el cuerpo del otro, sorprendiéndose un poco por no haberlo notado antes. Yuuri descubrió que los pezones de su amado eran por demás sensibles, y ante ese gran hallazgo no perdió la oportunidad para sacar provecho de la situación.

Se amaron y acariciaron hasta que la excitación entre sus piernas se volvió dolorosa e insoportable. Yuuri notó que el otro estaba desesperado cuando comenzó a arrimarle el trasero a su entrepierna. El japonés lo preparó con un poco más de prisa de la normal, dilatándolo lo suficiente para que no sintiera tanto dolor, después de todo eran contadas las ocasiones en que tenían sexo de este tipo, por lo regular era Yuuri quien recibía todo de Viktor.

El encuentro fue por demás satisfactorio, hermoso y apasionado. Katsuki estimulaba la erección de su amado al mismo tiempo en que lo iba penetrando poco a poco. Viktor se dejó hacer y disfrutó al máximo cuando su pareja comenzó a embestirlo con estocadas profundas y largas. Hubo un momento en el que su lado impulsivo le ganó y tumbó a Yuuri de espaldas al colchón, sólo para sentarse sobre él y cabalgarlo a su propio ritmo mientras el menor se deleitaba con la vista frente a él y con todo lo que tenía al alcance para tocar y magullar con su manos.

La pasión llegó a un punto desenfrenado cuando los dos jadeaban cansados y cercanos al clímax. El mayor movía sus caderas sobre las de Yuuri, penetrándose a sí mismo una y otra vez. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro e irse hacia adelante, pero Yuuri lo tomó de las manos, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para sostenerse y seguir haciendo el trabajo. De todas formas el japonés no podía contener sus ganas de mover las caderas y terminó embistiéndolo de todas maneras.

El primero en sufrir de un orgasmo intenso fue Yuuri, quien no soportó la estrechez de su amado y mucho menos sus hábiles movimientos. Culminó de manera tan intensa que sintió todo su cuerpo temblar con violencia, en especial al notar que Viktor había aumentado considerablemente la velocidad, intentando alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Yuuri lo notó y le ayudó masturbando su duro miembro, pasaron sólo unos segundos antes de que el mayor gimiera fuertemente el nombre de su amado, viniéndose en la mano del menor.

—Oh Dios… —cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir en su cuerpo entero una corriente agradable de calor, era maravilloso, bajo sus párpados estallaban cientos de fuegos artificiales.

Sintió como si hubiera alcanzado al cielo sólo para bajar de golpe y sentirse terriblemente débil. Abrió los ojos y se mareó lo suficiente como para tambalearse, sabía que se iba a caer hacia un lado, pero poco le importó, estaba exhausto y su cuerpo no daba para más. Se dejó caer y esperó el impacto con el colchón, pero éste nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió unos cálidos y firmes brazos rodeándolo con mucho amor. Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas de corresponder ese abrazo, solo se dejó rodear con cariño.

Ambos volvieron a la vida cuando sus cuerpos cayeron al colchón. Yuuri de espaldas, con Vitya sobre su pecho, respirando dificultosamente. Abrazó con fuerza al ruso y enterró su nariz entre sus cabellos platinados. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo aún temblaba, o quizás era el de Viktor que los hacía temblar a ambos.

Yuuri inhaló con fuerza el delicioso aroma natural de Viktor, mezclado levemente con un sutil aroma a sudor debido al esfuerzo realizado. Era un olor que jamás olvidaría, se había quedado grabado en su mente con fuego y no se borraría hasta el último día de su vida.

El ruso se acurrucó un poco mejor sobre el pecho de su amado, posando su oído sobre su pectoral izquierdo y percatándose de su alocado corazón tan agitado como el suyo. Sonrió satisfecho, inhaló con fuerza y apretó a su amado entre sus brazos, aplastándolo con todo su peso y besando flojamente su pecho.

A pesar del frío clima, ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, pero eso no impidió que se fundieran en un fuerte abrazo y que enredaran sus piernas bajo las sábanas, sintiéndose uno solo en cuerpo y alma. Yuuri llevó sus manos a la cabellera de su novio y la acarició con un infinito amor, dejando suaves caricias en su nuca y sonriendo al notar cómo se le erizaba la piel de la espalda.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Viktor Nikiforov —susurró con éxtasis, besando su cabeza.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé —apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de Yuuri, haciendo una conexión muy profunda con sus ojos cafés tan expresivos. El japonés no perdió el tiempo y tomó ese hermoso rostro entre sus manos para besarlo una y otra vez. Cuando se separaron, el ruso puso total atención a la cadena que colgaba del cuello de su amado, con ese hermoso anillo reposando sobre su pecho y con el otro puesto en su dedo anular. Iba a tocar el tema de los anillos, pero Yuuri se le adelantó.

—No me quiero ir.

—No te vayas.

—Viktor…

—Lo sé, tienes que volver —suspiró—. Sólo serán unas cuantas semanas ¿Cierto?

—Sí, lo juro.

—Tengo miedo —escondió su rostro en el pecho de Yuuri—. La última vez que nos separamos tuvieron que pasar años para estar de nuevo juntos. Si eso vuelve a suceder… —calló unos segundos—…no lo soportaría, una segunda vez no —soltó en un suspiro ahogado.

—Dios, no —lo apretó fuertísimo entre sus brazos—. Eso jamás volverá a suceder.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que la vida de ambos era ahora muy diferente. Cada uno tenía responsabilidades en su país, en su casa. Y si querían estar juntos, alguno de los dos tendría que renunciar a sus planes para conseguirlo.

—Escúchame bien, Vitenka: Eso jamás volverá a pasar, nunca —besó sonoramente su frente, ajeno a que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se escurría por la mejilla del mayor.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Incapaz de articular otra palabra en su garganta que temblaba debido al cúmulo de emociones, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo sin intensión de soltarlo, temiendo que al hacerlo se fuera finalmente, saliendo de su vida para siempre.

—Yuuri, te voy a extrañar —susurró en su oído, con una voz que desbordaba emociones.

—Yo también —admitió con el mismo sentimiento acumulado en su pecho. Correspondió el abrazo, recordando que años atrás habían compartido uno muy similar: los dos en un aeropuerto, con el amor a flor de piel y con unas inmensas ganas de no separarse nunca.

—Anda, vete ya, tienes que documentar tus maletas —se le separó y acarició su mejilla, Yuuri por acto reflejo apoyó más su cabeza hacia ese lado, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

—Hey, ya deja ir al cerdo, debe de estar en la terminal con suficiente tiempo antes de que tenga que abordar el avión.

—Tiene razón —murmuró Viktor, mirando a su amado.

Yuuri asintió y miró a sus amigos por última vez en un tiempo. Había pasado días muy divertidos a su lado y estaba feliz por tener amigos tan buenos y fieles como ellos. Se despidió de Chris, Masumi, Yurio y Phichit, prometiendo verlos de nuevo muy pronto. Todos estaban ahí con diferentes destinos y se estaban poniendo un poco melancólicos. Finalmente el japonés se despidió también de Makkachin y se dio media vuelta para irse de una vez por todas al avión. Pero no contó con que…

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó unos pasos acelerados tras él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues cuando giró sólo la mitad de su cuerpo, uno más grande que el suyo se le pegó totalmente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Viktor lo había apresado con una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla, abarcando hasta su cabeza con su mano extendida. Unió sus labios en un profundo beso cargado de despedida. La caricia era cada vez más profunda, tanteó con su lengua los labios del menor, pidiéndole acceso a su boca. Cuando el otro aceptó la intromisión, el ruso se emocionó tanto que lo abrazó y se inclinó sobre él, dejándolo suspendido de sus brazos, muy al estilo película romántica.

La gente alrededor miró la escena y algunos sonrieron con ternura, otros se sonrojaron por tal escenita, y sus amigos…

—¡Vamos Viktor! ¡Dale con todo! —exclamó Chris, gritando a todo pulmón.

Phichit silbó ruidosamente y Yurio se limitó a rodar los ojos, avergonzado por el espectáculo.

—Se están comiendo la boca, ya exageraron su despedida —se quejó Yurio.

—Nos veremos pronto, mi amor —se separó del beso, jadeante, pero sin soltar a Yuuri, quien seguía suspendido en el aire por los brazos de su amado.

—No puedo irme si no me sueltas —rio quedito, un poco avergonzado. Viktor lo dejó incorporarse y luego de un fuerte último abrazo, se despidieron.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, Kobuta-chan.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y fue directo a tumbarse en el sillón más amplio de la sala. Makkachin lo acompañó y trató de animarlo al sentir lo deprimido que estaba.

Se había ido del aeropuerto casi inmediatamente después de que Yuuri pasara a la terminal. Su avión saldría en muy poco tiempo y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo solo que se sentiría durante esas semanas lejos de él.

Miró el techo por varios segundos, dándole vueltas a su actual situación y pensando:

¿Realmente valía la pena alejarse de Yuuri por tanto tiempo sólo por desear comprar un terreno en Vladivostok? Es decir, sí, se trataba de su sueño, pero ese sueño lo podía cumplir ahí, en Japón, en China, en donde fuera. Así que… ¿Por qué demonios estaba aceptando esa separación así como así?

Estaba consciente de que alguno de los dos debía renunciar a sus planes si es que querían estar definitivamente juntos, y ahora estaba seguro de que poco le importaba no abrir su escuela de patinaje en esos momentos, no si eso le costaba alejarse del amor de su vida.

—Que idiota —se dijo a sí mismo antes de saltar del sillón, tomar las llaves y a Makkachin y así salir corriendo del departamento. Tomó un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demostraba lo feliz que estaba con su decisión: se iría con Yuuri a Japón. Nada valía más que su Yuuri. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo para detenerlo antes de que subiera al avión, luego comprarían nuevos boletos y se irían juntos.

Tomó el primer taxi que se le cruzó en frente y le pidió al conductor que se apresurara. Llamó varias veces a Yuuri, pero éste no le respondió. Sólo rogaba al cielo para que aún no se hubiese subido al avión.

Pero fue muy tarde. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto pudo ver en las pantallas que el vuelo de su amado ya había salido.

Había llegado muy tarde.

**_Continuará…_ **

**10/07/2017**

**1:00 p.m.**


	27. Take me to the beach

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXVII**

**_“Take Me To The Beach”_ **

Triste y cansado llegó a su departamento, junto con Makkachin. Todo estaba a oscuras y no se molestó en encender la luz, sólo quería tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta mañana. Con suerte y el aroma de Yuuri seguiría impregnado en su almohada.

Su querida mascota se le apartó y fue de inmediato rumbo a la sala. Viktor no le dio mucha importancia y caminó entre la oscuridad total del lugar, se sabía cada sitio de memoria.

Antes de pasarse a su habitación, se quitó la chamarra y la arrojó a un punto incierto de la sala, junto con las llaves.

—Auch.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al ruso.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí?! —se espantó.

Corrió a encender la luz y estuvo listo para golpear a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a meterse a su casa. A cualquiera, menos a ese lindo cerdito acurrucado en el sillón de la sala, con su cara somnolienta y sobándose la cabeza, justo donde le habían caído las llaves de Viktor.

Makkachin estaba sobre Yuuri, ladrándole desde ahí a su amo, casi diciéndole: “¡Mira, mira! ¡Es tu humano! ¡No estés triste, él está aquí!”

—Oh mi Dios… —sus manos temblorosas fueron a dar contra sus propias mejillas, incrédulo por lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que estuviera sobre Yuuri, restregando su mejilla contra la de él, abrazándolo asfixiantemente y besando todo su rostro.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

Yuuri se talló un ojo y notó lo pálido que estaba su amado.

—Lo siento, no quería espantarte. Aún tengo la llave que me prestó Aleksi y decidí esperarte aquí. Quería llamarte, pero mi teléfono se quedó sin pila y el cargador está en una maleta que va rumbo a Japón.

Viktor lo veía mover la boca, diciendo cosas, pero estaba tan emocionado por tenerlo en frente de él que no pudo concentrarse en sus palabras, sólo podía pensar una y otra vez en lo mucho que deseaba que eso no fuese un sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inigualablemente hermosa. Acarició de arriba abajo los brazos de su amado, comprobando que era real.

—Me arrepentí justo cuando estaba a punto de abordar el avión. Simplemente no pude. Irme de aquí significaba extrañarte y pensé: Demonios, ya te he extrañado bastante durante todos estos años ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando al fin puedo estar contigo?

—Oh, Yuuri…

—Y sé que ambos tenemos nuestros planes. Estuvimos mucho tiempo separados y nuestras vidas son muy distintas ahora, pero ¿Sabes? Nada más me importa. Da igual Minami, da igual todo. Porque estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo alejarme, no de nuevo.

—Amor —dijo de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos, notando un brillo muy hermoso en esos orbes castaños tan expresivos y bonitos—. Vengo del aeropuerto.

El japonés sonrió levemente y alzó una ceja.

—¿Tenías planeado hacer un viaje del cual no estaba enterado? —aguantó una pequeña risa.

—No, fui por ti. Mandé todo al carajo y… fui por ti.

—¿Para pedirme que me quedara?

—Para ir contigo. Mi hogar es contigo, sin importar dónde estemos.

—Yo… —sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas—…Te amo tanto.

—Te amo mi amor —se inclinó sobre sus labios.

Yuuri puso una mano en su nuca y otra en su mejilla, inclinando su rostro hacia un lado para profundizar la caricia. Sintió cómo su novio lo tomaba de ambas mejillas, transmitiéndole todo su amor a través de ese hermoso beso cargado de anhelo y alivio.

Luego del beso, terminaron con sus frentes juntas, mirándose uno al otro en una agradable intimidad silenciosa, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándose las manos. Al menos así fue hasta que Makkachin brincó entre ambos, exigiendo atención y lamiendo el rostro de sus amos.

— _Al fin estos tontos están juntos_ —pensó el can.

Los tres se dieron mimos por un rato en el sofá, hasta que el estómago de los humanos reclamó alimento urgentemente.

—Te invito a cenar, hay que celebrar esto —tomó la mano del japonés y besó su dedo anular, justo sobre el anillo.

Se fueron a cenar a un delicioso restaurant de comida rusa totalmente nueva para Yuuri. Mientras cenaban, charlaban amenamente sobre muchas cosas triviales, hasta que tocaron puntos más importantes.

—¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante? —inquirió Yuuri, bebiendo precariamente de su copa de vino, no quería abusar del alcohol esa noche.

—Como bien dijiste hace poco: los dos ya tenemos hechas nuestras vidas.

—Y no me importa deshacerla para volver a hacerla contigo. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Viktor tragó en seco y sus ojos celestes brillaron como el cielo de verano. Amaba a ese hombre y quería gritarlo a toda la gente de ese restaurante.

—A mí tampoco me importa. Quiero estar contigo.

Se tomaron las manos sobre la mesa, mirándose profundamente.

—Quiero ir contigo a Japón, extraño a tu familia —acarició con su pulgar la mano suave de su amado.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay del terreno que ibas a comprar?

—Mañana mismo declino el trato.

—¿Y tu departamento?

—Lo conservaré para cuando vengamos a visitar a Aleksi y Evgi. Por lo pronto quiero ir contigo a Hasetsu, ahí ya decidiremos qué hacer ¿Te parece?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —un calorcito muy agradable se instaló en su pecho—. Mi madre te ha extrañado tanto —suspiró con una sonrisa—. No le he dicho a nadie sobre nuestra reconciliación.

—No les digas nada, que sea sorpresa —rio y besó nuevamente su mano, justo sobre el anillo.

Esa misma noche Viktor compró un par de boletos en línea, rumbo a Japón. Makkachin, Yuuri y él, volverían a ese hermoso paraíso que era Hasetsu. Les darían una gran sorpresa a los Katsuki. Ya querían ver sus rostros de felicidad.

Luego de cenar se fueron directamente al departamento a dormir. Necesitaban descansar después de tantos días ajetreados y qué mejor que una cama calientita, con sábanas suaves y con un ruso muy sexy esperando dentro.

La maleta de Yuuri se había ido a Japón, por lo cual Viktor se vio muy feliz al poder prestarle su ropa.

Esa noche durmieron como un par de pulpos abrazados entre sí, con Makkachin sobre ellos, aplastándolos. El can estaba feliz de que su pequeña familia estuviera de nuevo reunida.

A la mañana siguiente fue Yuuri el primero en despertar. Sintió el brazo pesado de su novio descansando sobre su cintura. Sonrió ante esto y se acomodó en una posición más cómoda, en la que pudo quedar frente a frente al rostro de su amado. Fue en ese momento en el que se le atoró el aire en la garganta.

Viktor era un hombre tan guapo y atractivo. Era hermoso incluso durmiendo. Reparó en sus facciones finas, pero no por eso menos masculinas; apreció sus labios tentadores, sus ojos cubiertos por sus párpados, sus finas y rectas cejas. Miró su frente descubierta y se murió de ganas por dejarle un beso ahí.

Dentro de su limitada capacidad de moverse, logró acercarse lo suficiente para depositarle un tierno beso en su frente, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su piel, el ruso giró su rostro hacia el techo.

Yuuri aguantó una risilla al escucharlo balbucear incoherencias y más aún al ver un pequeño hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Era increíble que aún con todo eso siguiera viéndose irresistible ante sus ojos.

Vio con fascinación el perfil tan perfecto de su amado, su nariz recta y no muy pequeña, pero sí muy bella. Contó cada una de sus pestañas platinadas, largas y rizadas. Contó también sus casi imperceptibles y diminutas pecas, esas que sólo se podían ver si estaba a centímetros de distancia. Descendió sus ojos al ángulo de su mandíbula, marcado y fuerte, haciendo su rostro más apuesto.

No pudo contener sus ganas y pegó sus labios a la suave mejilla de su compañero de vida, dejándolos ahí un rato, disfrutando de su tersa piel.

El ruso abrió los ojos, suspirando con felicidad al percatarse de lo que ocurría. Sonrió y una calidez muy bella invadió su ser. Iba a besar a su amado y a decirle lo mucho que disfrutaba despertar así a su lado, pero se alarmó al sentir un río de baba saliendo de su boca.

—Demonios —masculló en voz muy baja, limpiándose la saliva que escurría hasta la almohada, usando su mano y muñeca para retirarla ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de su novio.

—Eres hermoso —se atrevió a decir sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Eso sólo logró que el rostro de Viktor se pusiera rojo carmín. El ruso no entendía cómo podía decirle eso luego de verlo babear, roncar y quién sabe qué más.

—Necesitas ponerte los anteojos.

—¿Cuáles? Me los rompiste.

—Touché.

—Tenemos que levantarnos ya, el vuelo sale a medio día.

Viktor se estiró perezosamente en la cama, haciendo un ruido chistoso con su voz al bostezar. Estiró todos sus músculos sólo para volver a atrapar a su amado entre sus brazos.

—Viktor.

—No.

—Viiiktooor.

—Que no. Quiero estar así un poco más —iba a decir otra cosa, pero las manos frías y escurridizas de Yuuri se colaron bajo el pijama del mayor, haciéndole cosquillas. A éste no le quedó de otra más que incorporarse—. Yo sólo quería dormir un poco más a tu lado —hizo puchero.

—Lo haremos en el avión —se levantó de la cama, del mismo lado que Viktor.

—¿Lo “haremos” en el avión? —sus ojitos azules brillaron en perversidad.

—Sí, dormiremos y… —calló cuando lo vio a los ojos—. ¡Eres un pervertido! —rio, dándose cuenta del doble significado que podían tener sus palabras. Se regresó a la cama sólo para tomar un cojín y darle con éste en la cabeza.

Viktor rio y se quejó, quiso regresarle la “agresión”, pero Yuuri fue más rápido y se incorporó de la cama de inmediato.

—Me ducharé rápido —fue hacia los cajones de Viktor y sacó la ropa que necesitaría. El ruso lo miraba desde su lugar, enamorado, feliz de ver la confianza con la que ya abría sus cajones y sacaba ropa. Eso era como una batalla ganada para él, que su amado Yuuri entrara cada vez más en confianza.

—No te tardes —lo alcanzó y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Huyó despavorido del cuarto antes de que su amado se la regresara con creces.

Yuuri salió de la ducha y se fue a hacer el desayuno mientras Viktor se bañaba. Cuando éste salió del baño, se vistió y fue directo a la cocina. Se quedó en la entrada de ésta, viendo a su novio en silencio. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y un hermoso sentimiento se anidó en su pecho al verlo ahí, preparándole el desayuno y vistiendo sus ropas. Se veía adorable y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería su vida de casados. No había duda, sería maravillosa.

—¿Qué haces, amor? —se le acercó desde atrás, rodeando su cintura con una mano y tocando su trasero con la otra. Yuuri se asustó tanto que brincó lleno de pánico.

— _¡Viktor! ¡Me asustaste demasiado!_ —exclamó en japonés.

—¿Qué? —se rio.

—¡Que me asustaste! ¡Tonto!

—Pues ve acostumbrándote —no lo soltó y en cambio, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del menor—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Ten —se giró y le dio unos platos—. Pon la mesa.

Viktor sólo rio entre dientes, y después de darle un besito en la mejilla, se fue.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Estaban haciendo fila para abordar el avión, cuando de pronto Yuuri sintió un pellizco en su trasero. Enojado, se giró en búsqueda de la persona idiota que se atrevió a hacerle eso, pero todo su enojo fue reemplazado con vergüenza cuando vio a Viktor tan feliz como un niño después de comerse los caramelos que le dijeron que no podía comer.

—Lo siento, es que te ves tan adorable con mi ropa —se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas—. ¡Te queda tan enorme!

—P-pues sí —se sonrojó—. Tú eres más grande que yo, eres más ancho —casi hizo puchero.

—Pero es que así eres tan lindo —lo abrazó empalagosamente, logrando que la gente del aeropuerto los mirara con fea cara. Esto poco le importó al ruso, quien siguió restregando su rostro contra el de Yuuri.

Una vez dentro de avión, cada uno tomó sus respectivos asientos. Viktor peleó la ventanilla, alegando que la última vez que viajaron juntos, Yuuri fue quien se la quedó. El japonés, sin aguantar la risa que eso le provocaba, lo dejó sentarse ahí.

—El vuelo va a durar dos horas —se quejó Viktor.

—Cariño, has tomado vuelos de dieciocho horas, esto no es nada.

Al corazón del mayor casi le da taquicardia al escuchar cómo lo llamó.

—¿Qué podremos hacer durante todo este rato? —apoyó su codo sobre el descansabrazos y la barbilla sobre su mano, mirando hacia arriba en una pose demasiado inocente que contrastaba en su totalidad con la otra mano traviesa que acariciaba uno de los muslos del japonés, cada vez más hacia su entrepierna.

Y contrario a lo que pensó Viktor, Yuuri reaccionó muy bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿En el avión? —preguntó, sorprendido y emocionado. Los ojos le brillaban expectantemente.

Viktor se echó a reír.

—A mí no me molestaría hacerlo aquí mismo —murmuró en voz baja—. Pero… —señaló a la gente a su alrededor—. Creo que a ellos sí.

—¡Claro que _aquí_ no! —se rio y se desabrochó el cinturón—. Sígueme en unos segundos, entraré al baño de la derecha.

Los ojos azules de Viktor brillaron con ansiedad.

—Sí, sí. Ve —lo apresuró, empujándolo un poco.

Momentos después, Viktor se levantó de su asiento, actuando natural, como cualquier hombre que va al baño en un avión.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y Yuuri le abrió de inmediato, jalándolo al interior apretado del lugar que estaba especialmente diseñado para sólo una persona.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y un ruso muy despeinado y mal fajado salió de ahí. Poquito después salió un japonés, igualmente despeinado, muy mal fajado y caminando extraño, sin mencionar las marcas en su cuello.

Estaban hechos un desastre, pues debido al poco espacio que había dentro, los dos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para hacerlo. Viktor había subido a Yuuri sobre el lavabo, pero de éste comenzó a salir agua, mojándolos a ambos. Después se tiraron el jabón líquido encima sin darse cuenta. Sí, eran un desastre.

Estando ya en sus asientos, Viktor sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo del pantalón, arrugada y doblada en cuatro partes. Tomó un bolígrafo de su abrigo y tachó la oración “ _Hacerlo en un avión”._ Y esa oración era sólo una de tantas.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —se escandalizó.

—La lista —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿La lista es real?

—¡Claro que sí! Mira —le mostró algunas de las opciones ya tachadas como: “ _En una Van” “A la intemperie” “Baño público”_

Viktor pensó que su amado se escandalizaría y lo regañaría por tal idea tan loca, pero no fue así, al contrario, le brillaron los ojos y vio con orgullo las oraciones ya tachadas, luego empezó a sugerirle más sitios.

—Y tengo que agregar algunas opciones que ya utilizamos hace años, pero que debemos renovar ahora que vamos a tu casa —se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a escribir varios sitios como el onsen, en los baños privados, la sala, el cuarto de Yuuri, el que había sido de Viktor y…

—¡¿La cama de mi hermana?!

—¿Por qué no? —se rio.

—¡No! —tachó esa opción.

—Oh, bueno… entonces agregaré otras —y así escribió “En la playa” y “En el cine”.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Cuando llegaron a casa de Yuuri, todos se llevaron una inmensa y grata sorpresa, pues la visita había sido sin avisar.

—Okaa-san… —murmuró Viktor al verla después de tanto tiempo. Una agradable sensación de calidez embargó todo su cuerpo cuando la vio sonreírle como siempre. Soltó la mano de Yuuri y corrió a abrazar a su amada suegra—. ¡Okaa-san! —tuvo que inclinarse bastante para abrazarla bien, después de todo era muy bajita, pero gracias a eso pudo rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente. La había extrañado tanto.

—Okaeri —murmuró ella, dentro del abrazo. Eso fue suficiente para que los ojos azules del ruso se abnegaran en lágrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas por las pequeñas manos de la cálida mujer.

Hiroko terminó besando y abrazando a sus dos hijos, llorando de felicidad por tenerlos de vuelta en casa, juntos después de tanto tiempo. Toshiya abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y se animó a hacer lo mismo con su yerno.

Fueron tan bien recibidos que Hiroko se puso a cocinar katsudon para su querida familia. Ella no podía dejar de mirar a sus amados hijos, feliz por verlos juntos y aparentemente muy felices.

Horas más tarde llegó una pareja muy esperada.

—Oh, Mari y su novio ya llegaron —dijo Hiroko al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría.

—¡Mari-neechan! —Viktor la saludó desde su asiento en el comedor. Ya iba por su tercer tazón de katsudon y no daba señales de rendirse todavía.

—¡Viktor! ¡Yuuri! Pero… ¿En qué momento llegaron? ¡¿Por qué no avisaron que vendrían?! ¡¿Desde cuándo están juntos? Y Yuuri… ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que las cosas entre ustedes ya estaban bien?! —tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

Y Yuuri, en vez de responder, la miró de arriba abajo. No recordaba haberla visto tan bonita nunca antes. Su cabello, siempre recogido, ahora lo traía suelto. Su cara estaba sutilmente maquillada y sus ojos bonitos brillaban de felicidad al ir tomada de la mano de Yuzuru Hanyu.

—¿Novio? —fue lo único que pudo decir el japonés, mirando a su antiguo médico, éste le respondió la fea expresión con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola Yuuri —saludó el neurocirujano.

—Oh vamos, no empieces con tus “celos de hermano” —corrió a abrazar a su hermanito, asfixiándolo con toda la intención.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya eran novios? —seguía un poco molesto.

—Sabes que te puedo hacer la misma pregunta ¿Cierto? —revolvió sus cabellos como si fuera un niño chiquito y se pasó a abrazar al ruso.

—¡Cuñadito! —lo abrazó con mucho cariño—. Ya era hora de que volvieras.

—Mari-neechan ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te ves tan bonita —besó su mejilla—. Felicidades por tu nueva relación.

—¿Ves, Yuuri? —la aludida apuntó a su cuñado, sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello—. Él sí es un buen hermano —besó su mejilla antes de ir a saludar a sus padres.

Yuzuru no tomó en serio los riesgos y fue a sentarse junto a su nuevo cuñado.

—¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió el médico con una sonrisa demasiado linda.

—Bien —miró a Viktor y cómo éste seguía charlando con su hermana a la distancia—. Muy bien —sonrió y miró a su médico, quien parecía todo, menos un médico con es ropa casual.

En ese momento toda la familia estaba completa, incluso Makkachin estaba ahí, sentadito a un lado de Hiroko, recibiendo sus caricias. Las charlas amenas no tardaron en aparecer y con ellas el tiempo se fue volando hora tras hora, en las cuales Yuuri notó que su novio no dejaba de observar a su hermana y a él simultáneamente.

—¿Qué tanto nos ves? —inquirió Yuuri en voz baja, luego de beber un poco de té.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas, no has dejado de verme y tampoco a Mari.

El ruso se mordió los labios, aguantando sus ganas de decirlo, pero finalmente no lo pudo contener y lo dijo en voz alta.

—¡Es que Mari y tú se parecen tanto! ¡No se cómo no lo había notado antes!

—Vitya-chan tiene razón —rio Hiroko—. Mis niños siempre se parecieron mucho.

Yuuri sólo rodó los ojos, riendo un poco al notar que Viktor seguía sin poder apartar la vista de ambos. Entonces el menor de los Katsuki entró en estado de pánico cuando su madre repentinamente sacó un montón de álbumes repletos con fotos de él y Mari desde bebés.

— _No de nuevo_ —pensó, con mucho bochorno.

El resto de la tarde se les fue mirando las fotos de los pequeños Katsuki. Tanto Yuzuru como Viktor estaban fascinados con cada foto vergonzosa que les presentaban de sus amados, quienes suplicaban a la tierra que los tragase de una vez por todas.

Cuando la noche llegó, todos se sorprendieron por lo rápido que se les fue el día entre charlas amenas, chistes de Toshiya y las burlas por las fotos de cuando Mari y Yuuri se bañaban juntos. En especial de aquella fotografía en la que la primogénita había tomado el maquillaje de su madre para “Arreglar” a Yuuri, dejándolo más pintado que un payaso. Pero ninguna superó a la foto en la que el pequeño Yuuri de apenas unos meses de nacido estaba bocabajo, con sus pompitas al aire y recién salido del baño, con sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su pequeño trasero.

—¡Okaa-san! ¡¿Puedo quedarme con esta foto?!

—Es toda tuya.

—¡Gracias! —sacó su billetera y la guardó ahí.

—¿¡Para qué la quieres?! —Yuuri no hallaba dónde esconder su rostro sonrojado.

—Para idealizar a nuestros futuros hijos.

El grito agudo y emocionado de Hiroko invadió todo el lugar.

—¡Alto! No, eso no —se espantó—. Es muy pronto para esas cosas.

—Oh, bueno —no quiso rebatirle más. Ocultó el hecho de lo inmensamente feliz que se sintió ante ese “Es muy pronto” pues no dio un “No” rotundo y definitivo—. _Te voy a convencer, Yuuri, no sé cómo, pero lo voy a hacer tarde o temprano_ —pensó con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

—Hijo, supongo que te quedarás a dormir aquí ¿Cierto?

—Claro que sí, mamá —respondió Yuuri.

—No, le hablaba a mi otro hijo —rio.

—Oh… —su corazón latió más fuerte y rápido—. Sí, bueno… —miró a Yuuri y suspiró—. Ahora que comenzamos una relación formal, queremos vivir todo aquello que nos saltamos hace unos años. Ya lo hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que nos faltó pasar por el proceso natural de salir y tener citas, como toda pareja normal. Queremos comenzar de nuevo, así que me quedaré en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí.

Hiroko y Toshiya se sintieron orgullosos de ambos.

—Pero Vitya, es temporada vacacional y todos los hoteles estarán llenos, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

—Pero mamá… ese es el objetivo que tenemos ahora, no queremos vivir juntos, al menos no por ahora.

—Tengo una solución para eso —se llevó una manita al mentón, sonriendo—. Vitya se hospedará aquí, pero al otro lado del hotel, lo más lejos posible del cuarto de Yuuri. Tendrán prohibido dormir en la habitación del otro. Todos queremos que su relación funcione esta vez y que no cometan los mismos errores del pasado.

Yuuri y Viktor parpadearon confundidos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices, Vitya-chan? Toshiya, Mari y yo estaremos cuidando que se porten bien.

—Acepto —sonrió. Ignorando el hecho de que Yuuri le pellizcaba una pierna para hacerlo declinar la oferta.

Estaban perdidos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Yuzuru procedió a despedirse de la familia para ir a casa, después de todo al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo desde muy temprano.

Y luego de un silencio cómodo y largo mientras todos bebían té, el padre de familia se percató de algo.

—Por cierto, hijo ¿Qué le pasó a tus anteojos? ¿Por qué no lo traes? —inquirió Toshiya.

—Uhmm, eso…

—Se los rompí mientras peleábamos en lodo —respondió simplemente.

—Sí, me debes unos anteojos.

Ninguno de los ahí presentes entendió a lo que se referían.

Más tarde ya estaban instalados cada uno en su habitación y Viktor, como todo buen desobediente que era, se coló a la alcoba de su amado, con Makkachin acompañándolo.

—No deberías de estar aquí —a pesar de todo le dejó pasar—. Mi madre va a estar cuidando que no durmamos juntos —rio—. No debiste aceptar aquello, se va a tomar muy en serio su papel.

—Sólo serán unos momentos y acepté porque va a ser muy divertido —caminó lentamente por la habitación de su amado, observando las paredes donde antes estaban las decenas de posters. Su mirada recorrió todo y notó con cierto gusto que nada había cambiado, su cuarto seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba, a excepción de una medalla de oro colgando de la pared. No tardó ni un segundo en ir hacia ella y tomarla entre sus manos. Sonrió nostálgicamente y sus ojos brillaron con emoción—. Hace mucho dije que besaría tu medalla de oro —hizo lo que dijo y enseguida se la puso al cuello a su amado—. El oro te va muy bien. Por cierto… —puso las manos sobre las caderas de su novio—. Creo que nunca te felicité por ello.

—No lo hiciste.

—Pues… felicidades —deshizo la distancia entre ambos—. Tengo una buena idea para festejar tu victoria —sin soltarlo de las caderas, fue empujándolo hacia atrás, hasta que ambos se toparon con la cama, se tumbaron en ésta y Viktor comenzó a hacerle tiernos mimos a su novio, besándole las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, su frente. Deslizó con su mano los cabellos de su amado, todos hacia atrás. Lo besó y acarició con parsimonia. Yuuri se dejó hacer, colgando sus brazos del cuello de su novio y disfrutando por completo.

El ruso no tardó en descender su mano por su cuello y su clavícula derecha. Siguió bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciando por encima de la ropa hasta que llegó al borde del pantalón del pijama, ahí introdujo su mano hasta posarla directamente sobre el miembro de su novio, directo y conciso, sin molestarse en tocarlo por encima de la ropa, no, piel con piel.

—Oh… Viktor ¿qué haces? —jadeó, arqueando un poco su espalda, pegándose más a la mano que le daba placer.

—¿Tú qué crees? Estamos festejando porque ganaste tu primera medalla de oro. La primera de muchas —besó su cuello, justo por encima de su yugular, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar en ésta—. ¿Te gusta… esto? —lamió su cuello y al mismo tiempo dio un apretón en su entrepierna.

La respuesta de Yuuri fue apresar su rostro entre las manos, sólo para besarlo con voracidad, alzando sus caderas para un mayor contacto entre su miembro y la mano del ruso.

Y como si Makkachin supiera que estaban infringiendo las reglas, brincó sobre ellos, calmando la situación.

Viktor se echó a reír y pegó su frente a la de su amado, quien ya estaba algo agitado, esperando que terminara con el trabajo.

—Será mejor seguir las reglas de tu madre —suspiró.

—No, Viktor, no me puedes dejar así —movió sus caderas, insistiendo.

—Entonces lo haré rápido, mi amor —hizo a Makkachin a un lado y comenzó con su tarea de estimular todo lo posible a su amado, antes de que alguien los sorprendiera haciéndolo clandestinamente.

Nikiforov combinó sus caricias en la entrepierna con besos y mordidas a lo largo de todo su cuello. Su mano libre la usó para acariciar el torso de su amado. Y así, con esa combinación perfecta de placer, no tardó mucho en hacer que llegara al clímax.

—¿Estuvo bien? —besó su cuello una última vez.

—Demasiado… demasiado bien —su respiración era errática y pesada. El mayor buscó con la mirada algo con qué limpiar su mano, pero Yuuri se le adelantó, extendiéndole un pañuelo desechable de la caja sobe su mesita de noche.

—Me da gusto —Se acostó bocarriba en la cama, junto a su novio, quien se le echó encima, dejando todo su peso sobre él.

—Oye, estás… —iba a decirle lo duro que estaba entre sus piernas, pero Mari abrió la puerta repentinamente.

—¡Los caché! Yuuri, quítate de encima de Viktor —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador después de dejar las sábanas limpias que le había mandado Hiroko—Vaya, imaginé que te encontraría a ti sobre él, cuñadito —se burló un poco.

—¡Mari! ¿Podrías por favor tocar antes de entrar?

—Se supone que ustedes dos están comenzando una relación, no debería haber sexo todavía.

—Como si tú y el doctor Hanyu no tuvieran sexo. Sí cómo no —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín demasiado tierno para Viktor, quién se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cubriendo su entrepierna con uno de los cojines.

—Eso es muy diferente. Él y yo tenemos más de un mes de relación —alzó una ceja, coqueta.

Una imagen no muy grata se formó en la mente del menor.

—¡Eso quiere decir que se hicieron novios cuando apenas me fui a Rusia!

—Algo así —rio—. Cuñadito, lo siento mucho, pero fuera —señaló el pasillo con su pulgar.

—¿Me puedo quedar sentado aquí por un rato más? —inquirió con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—No, a su cuarto, muchachito.

—¡Mari! —la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Está bien, ya me voy —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz y se puso de pie, dejando caer el cojín al suelo.

—Oh por Dios —exclamó Mari, asombrada por lo que sus ojos apreciaban resaltado en los pantalones de su cuñado—. _¿Todo eso? —_ pensó, muy acalorada.

—¡Adiós! —salió casi corriendo del cuarto, caminando raro por la incomodidad. Desde el pasillo le habló a su mascota, pero el can estaba resentido por haber sido tumbado momentos antes, así que terminó quedándose con Yuuri.

—Mari ¿¡Por qué eres así?! —por cada palabra dicha, le daba un fuerte almohadazo. Estaba avergonzado y enojado.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes aceptaran el plan de mamá —rio—. Ahora van a tener que aguantar todo este tiempo sin sexo —le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

—¡Vete! —le dio un último almohadazo muy fuerte.

Más tarde, ya acostado en su cama, le mandó un mensaje a su amado.

**_Yuuri: lo siento mucho, amor. Te hice pasar un momento muy incómodo._ **

**_Viktor: no te preocupes, creo que tu hermana estaba más avergonzada que yo._ **

**_Yuuri: a todo esto… ¿qué hiciste?_ **

**_Viktor: ¿Qué hice? ¿Con qué?_ **

**_Yuuri: ¡¿Con qué más?!_ **

**_Viktor: ahh, ¿con esto?_ **

**_Yuuri: ¡Viktor!_ **

**_Viktor: ¿Qué? Es verdad, te extraño._ **

Esa noche cada uno durmió por su lado, al día siguiente se levantaron tarde y salieron a graduarle unos lentes nuevos a Yuuri, no los tendrían listos ese mismo día, así que aprovecharon el tiempo y se fueron a pasear.

Estaban en pleno verano, así que hacía suficiente calor para que Viktor se detuviera cada cierto tiempo en alguna tienda para comprar algo de beber. El pobre no aguantaba ese clima tan cálido. Constantemente decía que quería quitarse toda la ropa porque se sentía demasiado asfixiado. En ese momento Yuuri tuvo una gran idea y se lo llevó de vuelta a la casa sólo para ir por trajes de baño y cosas para la playa. Viktor pudo haberse comprado un traje de baño de paso a la playa, pero insistió en utilizar uno de los de Yuuri, fascinado con lo bien que le quedaba.

El japonés se escandalizó un poco cuando su amado se lo puso y vio que le quedaba muy ajustado, pero eso a Viktor no le importó.

La playa no estaba muy concurrida a pesar del buen clima que hacía, eso les agradó a los dos, así pasaron una tarde más íntima y divertida, sin que nadie los molestara.

Cuando recién llegaron, Viktor acomodó su toalla sobre la arena, clavó una sombrilla en la arena, se quitó la ropa y con una linda expresión infantil le lanzó el bloqueador solar a su pareja para que le pusiera en la espalda. Éste no rechistó y le ayudó a ponérselo, haciéndole cosquillas de vez en cuando y admirando su hermosa piel.

—Eres tan pálido —se burló, terminando de aplicar el bloqueador en toda la espalda y en los hombros.

—Igual que tú —rio cantarinamente.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—No, te voy a poner también en los brazos.

—Anda, ya —dio pequeños brinquitos—. Me quiero meter al mar.

Yuuri rodó los ojos y rio ampliamente. Amaba a Viktor y le causaban mucha gracia esos momentos en los que se portaba como un niño emocionado.

Cuando le dijo que ya había terminado, el mayor estuvo a punto de correr hacia el mar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ponerle protector a su amado, y eso fue demasiado tentador.

—Túmbate —le dijo, señalando la toalla sobre la arena. Yuuri hizo caso y feliz de la vida aceptó que su amado se sentara a horcajadas sobre su trasero para aplicarle el protector.

El japonés se estremeció al sentir un chorro de la crema cayendo directo a su espalda baja.

—¡Me estás poniendo todo el bote!

—Es para que no te me vayas a quemar, cerdito —dejó un pequeño beso en su hombro antes de comenzar a esparcir la plasta de crema por toda su espalda hasta dejarlo más blanco todavía.

—¡¿Cerdito?! —intentó levantarse, pero Viktor no lo dejó.

—Sí, cerdito —se burló, pellizcándole un costado y notando por enésima vez su bien formado cuerpo.

—Ya no soy un cerdito.

—Lo sé, vaya que lo sé —suspiró, acariciando todo lo que tenía al alcance. Entonces su lista de “lugares en dónde hacerlo” le llegó a la mente y recordó que la playa estaba marcada con letras mayúsculas. No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y comenzó a acariciar su delgada espalda con intenciones oscuras, pero Yuuri, al estar bocabajo, no notó su expresión erótica, al contrario, quiso vengarse por el dichoso apodo y se giró inesperadamente, rodando por la arena con Viktor.

Los dos se revolcaron y rieron en medio de esas luchitas de arena. El ruso olvidó por completo sus intenciones iniciales y comenzó a jugar como niño con Yuuri.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, jugaron en la arena, se metieron al mar y Yuuri fingió no saber nadar para que Viktor lo trajera en su espalda o en sus brazos.

Los tonos naranjas del atardecer comenzaron a pintar el cielo cuando Yuuri se cansó de estar en el agua y se fue a acostar en la toalla sobre la arena, tomando los últimos rayos de sol mientras Viktor nadaba en el calmado mar. Yuuri lo veía desde su lugar, sorprendido por lo bien que nadaba y lo mucho que le gustaba el agua. El japonés estaba tan feliz que no cabía en sí de la emoción y plenitud que sentía, meses atrás no se habría imaginado que estaría ahí. Estaba perdido en la espléndida vista que le ofrecía su novio entallado en ese apretado short, lo veía nadar de un lado a otro y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer profundamente dormido.

**_Viktor_ **

Disfruté tanto del mar, pero en especial de cargar a Yuuri mientras nadaba en el área profunda del mar. Nunca imaginé que no supiera nadar, fue tan tierno y adorable que se dejara cargar por mí, nadar con él entre mis brazos fue muy divertido, pude tocarle el trasero sin que pudiera huir de mí.

Terminó cansándose de estar en el agua y lo llevé hasta donde pudiera ponerse de pie. Dijo que descansaría un rato en la arena y yo me devolví al mar. Y es que amaba nadar, sentir mi cuerpo flotando en el agua, mis extremidades extendidas y libres, flotando bocarriba y con mis oídos debajo del agua, escuchando el ir y venir de las olas. Todo era maravilloso.

Luego de un rato comencé a nadar, tratando de recordar mis viejas clases de natación y aplicando todo lo aprendido. Nunca me había metido al mar de Hasetsu, vaya que era hermoso y refrescante, con un agua cristalina y la arena más clara de lo que recordaba.

Me cansé de nadar y regresé a la playa. Noté a lo lejos que Yuuri aprovechaba los leves rayos del sol, recostado bocarriba sobre mi toalla. No quise molestarlo, así que me senté en la orilla, bajo el sol del atardecer, con los pies metidos en la arena, feliz de que Yuuri me trajera hasta aquí, me sentía muy dichoso y libre, como las gaviotas que volaban sobre nosotros.

Vi caer el sol, poco a poco. La vista era tan hermosa que quise compartirla con mi Yuuri. Me puse de pie y aún empapado con agua salada, caminé hasta llegar a su lado, ahí noté con ternura que mi amado novio dormía profundamente, sus labios estaban un poco abiertos y sus largas pestañas negras estaban juntas, delineando sus párpados. Me tumbé a su lado y recorrí su rostro con mi mano, con las yemas de mis dedos ya arrugadas por el agua.

Sonreí y deseé que nada cambiara, que ese momento durara para siempre.

Si me hubieran dicho hace dos años que estaría aquí, recostado a su lado, con el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas invadiendo mis sentidos, y con ese hombre perfecto y hermoso durmiendo sobre la arena ante mí, jamás les hubiese creído. Pero aquí estaba, junto a él, acariciándolo y sonriendo al ver el leve tono rojizo de su piel debido al sol.

Lo miré por tiempo indefinido, luego observé el cielo y las olas, yendo y viniendo. Eso era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

—Mi amor —susurré en su oído mientras acariciaba su oreja con mi nariz y su pancita con mi mano, haciéndole cosquillas—. Despierta, cariño, te vas a perder de una magnífica vista.

—¿Magnífica vista? —preguntó con voz muy modorra, estaba adormilado y apenas abrió sus ojitos—. ¿Te quitaste toda la ropa?

No pude evitar reírme abiertamente, entonces él terminó de abrir bien sus ojos.

—No me la he quitado toda, pero puedo hacerlo, ya no hay nadie en la playa ¿Me desnudo?

—¡N-no! —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a mi lado, tallándose un ojo—. Bueno, sí, pero no aquí —aún modorro se abrazó a mí, descansando su mejilla en mi hombro.

—¿Estás muy cansado?

—Estoy cómodo —admitió, tumbándome en la arena para recostarse sobre mi pecho.

Amaba cuando él actuaba así, tomando la iniciativa sin sentir timidez. Poco me importó que mi cuerpo se llenara de arena.

—Estás empapado y arrugado —dijo al tomar mi mano entre la suya.

—Y tú sigues adormilado —reí—. Te desperté para que miraras esto —le señalé el atardecer—. Quería verlo contigo —besé su mejilla.

—Eres muy romántico —ronroneó contra mi mejilla.

Nos sentamos para ver juntos el atardecer, conmigo acariciando su cabello y él descansando contra mi costado, ambos con los pies metidos en la arena y dándonos pequeños mimos.

—Vitya —me dijo de pronto, y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

—Dime —mirábamos el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, desapareciendo tras esa fina línea que separaba el mar del cielo.

—Te amo —enseguida sentí un beso muy lindo en mi mejilla y una mano acomodando mi cabello—. Y me siento muy feliz al estar aquí contigo. Sólo puedo decirte gracias, gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida.

—Gracias a ti por ir hasta Rusia a buscarme, por reconquistarme de esa manera tan peculiar y hermosa —sonreí y pegué mi frente a la suya.

Besé sus labios y él correspondió con la misma emoción. No podíamos estar más felices, ni sentirnos más plenos.

Nos disfrutamos en silencio, viéndonos y percibiendo los sonidos y sensaciones que nos envolvían, tales como el viento acariciando nuestra piel, la luz del ocaso calentándonos con sus últimos rayos, el vaivén de las olas chocando entre ellas, el olor salado del mar y la arena bajo nosotros.

—Cierra los ojos —le pedí y obedeció al instante, sin preguntar. Me acerqué a su oído, y luego de unos segundos, le dije susurrando—: Yuuri Katsuki, te amo.

Se estremeció y una hermosa sonrisa se instaló en su expresión, sin abrir los ojos aún.

—Te amo —volví a decirle, luego de besar su mejilla, dejándole mis babas.

De pronto Yuuri me empujó hasta recostarme sobre su regazo, apoyé mi cabeza sobre sus hermosos muslos y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme con una dulzura indescriptible.

—Te amo, Vitya.

—Yuuri, tenemos que hablar —le dije con seriedad.

—Lo sé.

No habíamos tenido una verdadera charla desde que nos reconciliamos. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y platicábamos, pero no habíamos tenido esta charla decisiva e importante: ¿Qué haríamos con nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante?

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunté—. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que sugieras.

—No. Decidamos entre los dos —acarició mi rostro con sus gentiles manos.

—¿Qué me sugieres?

—Antes que nada, debo hablar con Minami y decirle que no seré más su entrenador.

—Perfecto.

—¿Tan mal te cae? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

—Me pone muy celoso. Sé que tú no le corresponderías y aun así no puedo evitar sentir desprecio por él.

—Vitya —rio y besó mi frente con sus cálidos labios—. No seas así —sonó como un adulto regañando a un niño, y yo sólo pude fruncir el ceño e inflar mis mejillas. Genial, ahora sí que parecía un niño.

—No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de meterle el pie para que se caiga.

—No lo hagas de nuevo.

—¿¡Cómo lo sabes?! —me incorporé—. Te fue con el chisme, ¿Verdad? Ese mocoso… —gruñí y Yuuri se rio a lo grande, empujándome de nuevo sobre su regazo.

—No, Phichit me lo platicó. Eres más infantil de lo que creí —se burló.

—Y así me amas.

—No puedo evitarlo —se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio.

—Y sobre lo que venga después… —suspiré pesadamente—… te voy a ser muy sincero, Yuuri. No me importa qué hagamos o dónde lo hagamos, yo sólo sé que no quiero apartarme de tu lado. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, estuvimos cerca de la muerte, perdimos seres queridos… —me quedé callado luego de ese último tema. Ya no me había afectado, hasta ese momento. Un nudo fuerte se formó en mi garganta. Y mi pecho se sintió oprimido con fuerza.

—Lo sé. Hemos pasado por mucho —acarició mi mejilla con un cariño infinito. Eso fue suficiente para que mi maltrecho corazón comenzara a sanar poco a poco.

Era increíble cómo una caricia de la persona indicada podía lograr tantas cosas tan maravillosas.

—Aún no puedo creer que estuviste a punto de morir —se le quebró la voz. Fue mi turno de acariciarlo, reconfortándolo un poco—. A veces me siento tan culpable.

—Basta. No es tu culpa ¡En lo absoluto! —me espanté al ver que pensaba eso—. Fue mía al ser tan estúpido y combinar ese medicamento con tequila.

—Viktor —su voz seria fue una clara advertencia de que se venía algo fuerte—. No te lo había preguntado antes, pero ¿Intentaste… —no lo dejé terminar.

—No, Yuuri. No intenté matarme —respondí con la misma seriedad—. Bebí demasiado e ingerí muchas pastillas, esto último fue precisamente por haber bebido tanto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —suspiró pesadamente—. Si tú no estuvieras ahora —se le quebró la voz y tardó un poco en continuar—… si no estuvieras con vida ahora, creo que yo tampoco lo estaría.

—No digas eso —me espanté—. Si yo algún día falto, tú no puedes rendirte así de fácil.

A raíz de eso, comenzamos una conversación nada agradable. Llegamos a un punto tan triste que optamos por cambiar de tema.

—Me gustaría conocer a Irina.

Esas cuantas palabras pusieron mi mundo de cabeza. No sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme. Tuve que alzar la mirada para comprobar con qué sentimiento lo decía.

Había serenidad en su rostro mientras miraba el horizonte ya prácticamente oscuro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —me miró y sonrió—. ¿Te sorprende tanto?

—Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

Volvió a mirar al frente y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Nuestros problemas comenzaron desde que me comporté de manera tan infantil al enterarme de tu antiguo matrimonio. Soy consciente de ello y te pido disculpas. En ese momento no pude asimilar bien la noticia y lo único que quise hacer fue huir lejos para no enfrentarme a la cruda realidad. En ese entonces pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente, entre ellas la posibilidad de que, al haber tenido un matrimonio fallido, quizás no querrías volver a meterte en esos líos —apretó el anillo que colgaba de su cuello—. Ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, tanto, que me sentía capaz de contraer nupcias contigo —rio con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de lo reveladoras que eran sus palabras. Su rostro enrojeció por completo y empezó a juguetear más con el anillo.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, cerrando mi puño sobre el de él e incorporándome sólo un poco con ayuda de mi codo.

—Estos anillos los compré un día después de que nos hicimos novios ¿Lo recuerdas? Durante la final.

Sus bellísimos ojos cafés me miraron, refulgentes.

—Chris me lo dijo.

—Ese chismoso —reí—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Nada ¿Hay más?

—No lo sé —desvié mi mirada—. Es sólo que en aquella ocasión me dio una sarta de consejos que aún recuerdo muy bien.

—Entonces sí los compraste desde entonces… —soltó en un suspiro—, ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde entonces ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti. Es lo mismo que siento en estos momentos, sólo que ahora multiplicado por infinito —reí fuerte al ver su sonrojo inmenso.

—Eso… —su voz se rompió y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas—. ¿Eso quiere decir que aún puede ocurrir? ¿Estos anillos pueden cumplir su propósito?

Se veía tan lindo, vulnerable y tierno que quise comérmelo a besos ahí mismo. No me contuve, e incorporándome lo suficiente, lo rodeé completamente entre mis brazos, sintiendo su piel caliente rozando con la mía.

—Por supuesto que esos anillos cumplirán con su propósito —murmuré en su oído—. Yuuri, tú tienes todo lo que busco, lo que deseo, lo que amo, tú lo tienes. Mi corazón está en tus manos y mi vida también. Y no sabes cómo agradezco al cielo por darnos una nueva oportunidad, por estar aquí mismo contigo, ahora —sentí sus lágrimas impactándose contra la piel de mi hombro desnudo, sólo pude abrazarlo con más fuerza al sentir sus sollozos—. ¿Podrías cuidar de esos anillos un poco más? sólo un poco más.

—Lo haré durante el tiempo que sea necesario —su voz sonó amortiguada por mi piel en sus labios. Intenté separarme para verlo, pero no me dejó, me abrazó más fuerte.

—No quiero esperar tanto —dije, sintiendo al instante cómo se separaba de mí, me miró ilusionado y mi corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Era esto una propuesta de matrimonio? No, no debía de ser así—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, mi amor. Primero conozcámonos más, salgamos juntos, disfrutemos que tenemos toda una vida por delante, juntos —enfaticé mucho esta última palabra. Él me sonrió como respuesta, de acuerdo con lo que le decía.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Después de todo tenemos muy poco de novios —soltó una risita cantarina que me sonó más hermosa que cualquier melodía.

—Antes que nada tienes que conocerme más, mi amor, nunca me haces preguntas. Conozco todo de ti, tu casa, a tu familia y me has hablado mucho de tu infancia. En cambio tú… nunca me preguntas nada. Anda, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué no mejor me platicas tu vida?

—¿Todo?

Rio.

—Háblame de ti, dime todo lo que te hizo ser la persona que eres ahora. Háblame de tu infancia, tu familia, tu adolescencia. Dime lo bueno, lo malo, todo lo que quieras.

—Será una historia muy larga —sonreí de lado, recordando cosas no muy gratas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos prisa, además, estoy muy a gusto aquí.

—Ya oscureció —le señalé el cielo sobre nosotros—. Wow! —exclamé al ver lo brillosas que se veían las estrellas estando en la playa.

La poca luz que había era brindada por las farolas a lo largo de la playa, justo donde ésta terminaba y comenzaba la ciudad. Alrededor nuestro no había gente y el único sonido que nos acompañaba era el ir y venir de las olas. El viento estival nos acariciaba, siendo éste cada vez más fresco.

Antes de comenzar a exponerle mi pasado, fui por las toallas que traíamos y lo cubrí con una de ellas y a mí con la otra. Me senté a su lado en la arena, hombro con hombro.

—Comenzaré desde el principio —apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando juntos el cielo nocturno bañado en estrellas—. Cuando era niño…

**_Continuará…_ **

**_20/07/2017_ **

**_2:00 a.m._ **

****

****

****


	28. A Long Time Ago

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXVIII**

**“A Long Time Ago”**

Podía recordar mi infancia con mucha claridad. A mi mente llegaban recuerdos hermosos sobre esos tiempos llenos de felicidad, con una familia completa, imperfectamente perfecta. Con un padre, con una madre y un hermano menor, así crecí y viví los primeros años de mi vida. Nada me faltó, nunca me sentí solo y viví rodeado de mucho amor.

Mi padre amaba a mi madre con locura. Aleksi y yo lo notábamos día tras día. Para nosotros era algo normal y cotidiano ver cómo se demostraban amor con sutiles muestras de cariño, tales como: una mirada tierna, una sonrisa o una caricia; incluso había días en los que mi padre, a pesar de su extenuante trabajo, se levantaba antes de que saliera el sol para preparar el desayuno y nuestros almuerzos, todo con tal de darle un poco de descanso a mi madre, pues además de trabajar como maestra de patinaje, se encargaba de dos pequeños diablillos en casa: nosotros.

Lo mejor de todo eran los viernes por la noche, cuando papá salía temprano de la oficina y llegaba a casa para la noche de películas de cada viernes. Los cuatro nos sentábamos en la sala y veíamos película tras película mientras comíamos mucha chatarra hasta caer rendidos.

Los sábados solíamos asistir a nuestras clases especiales, Aleksi tomaba clases de música y yo de patinaje con Yakov, el gran amigo de la familia y ex entrenador de mi madre, quien se convirtió en mi entrenador junto con Lilia, su esposa, quien me daba exhaustivas clases de ballet que me dejaban agotado.

Empecé en el patinaje desde que tenía cuatro años de edad. ¿Por qué decidí comenzar a practicar el deporte? Fácil: ver a mi madre patinando me impulsó a querer hacerlo también. Podía recordar claramente ese día, a mis escasos tres años, cuando la vi participando en una competencia poco antes de embarazarse de mi hermano. Sus pasos eran hermosos, sus saltos perfectos y sus movimientos muy fluidos. Claro que, a esa edad yo no tenía idea sobre lo que era un flip o un Axel, yo sólo sabía que lo que mi mamá hacía era genial y quería hacer lo mismo. Cuando se lo dije, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Recordaba que mi padre no había estado muy feliz al imaginarse a su primogénito practicando patinaje artístico sobre hielo en vez de hockey, pero terminó aceptándolo luego de mis primeras lecciones de patinaje con mi madre, ahí fue cuando ella descubrió que tenía un poco más de talento de lo que se imaginaba. Fue hasta luego de un par de semanas cuando me mandaron a una sesión de evaluación con Yakov, ahí él les dijo a mis padres que tenía el mismo talento que mi madre, o quizás más. Así comencé un entrenamiento en serio con él. 

A veces mi padre alegaba que yo era muy pequeño como para decidir dedicarme al patinaje, tal como mi madre; ante eso ella respondía que sí, yo sólo era un niño muy pequeño que disfrutaba pasar las horas y los días deslizándome en el hielo y que merecía disfrutar de ese “hobby”. Recordaba que no me había costado trabajo mantener el equilibrio, mucho menos deslizarme; sí me caí varias veces, pero pronto logré controlarlo, sin imaginar que algún día ese deporte se convertiría en algo prioritario en mi vida.

Poco después de comenzar en el patinaje, mis padres me inscribieron en el jardín de niños. El primer día de clases fue muy divertido, hice muchos amigos y jugué todo el día con ellos. Casi al final, noté a cierta niña pelirroja muy llamativa. Y como si no fuera suficiente llamar la atención con su alocada cabellera, además hablaba muy fuerte y de manera entusiasta, había hecho muchos amigos también, y era el centro de atención de ellos.

Días después, esa niña siguió llamando mi atención, y es que era divertido ver lo escandalosa y enérgica que era. Se veía tan chistosa corriendo de un lado a otro, con su cabello pelirrojo y ondulado volando al aire, sin mencionar que era muy bajita y un tanto llenita.

Yo me abstenía de hablar con ella, sentía que era muy revoltosa y escandalosa, mejor me limitaba a verla desde lejos, notando que de vez en cuando me dirigía la mirada, pero la apartaba de inmediato.

Fue hasta la mitad del curso, cuando se me acercó y robó mis colores.

—¡Oye! Eso es mío —me quejé, pero se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera quitárselos. Quise ir y gritarle, decirle que era muy grosera por hacer eso, pero recordé las palabras de mi madre diciéndome que a las niñas no se les gritaba.

Así me quedé en mi asiento, viendo cómo todos mis compañeros dibujaban mientras yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados. Miré a la niña y ella estaba feliz, coloreando su cuaderno.

Suspiré.

Bueno, al menos mis colores la hacían feliz. El enojo se me pasó al ver eso, pero nunca conté con que la niña volvería a mí, con una hoja de papel entre sus manos.

—Ten —me extendió el papel.

—¿Hiciste un dibujo para mí? —alcé una ceja, confundido y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esas circunstancias.

Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa que no me dio confianza. Tomé el papel y vi el dibujo. En él me encontraba yo, o al menos eso imaginé, pues era el intento fallido de un niño portando el uniforme de nuestra escuela, de ojos azules y cabello gris. Pero lo que más me impactó fue ver la inmensa frente que le dibujó al niño, acompañada con una fea sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Eres tú —me dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

Estaba muy indignado, pues, además de que me robaba los colores, hacía dibujos sobre mí, ¡Burlándose!

—Frentón —me dijo entre risitas. En ese momento pasó una maestra, y al escucharla llamarme así, se detuvo, miró el dibujo y luego mi expresión que seguramente era para nada divertida.

—¡Irina! ¿Tú hiciste ese dibujo?

—¡Sí! —admitió con mucho orgullo, ignorando el hecho de que estaban a punto de regañarle por ello.

En ese momento soltó una risa tan linda que no pude evitar contagiarme.

—Eso no se hace, no debes de burlarte de tus… —la interrumpí al ver que la niña se ponía muy triste.

—No maestra, no se estaba burlando. Me dibujó a mí y yo…—saqué de mi pupitre un dibujo que hice antes de que se robara mis colores—…la dibujé a ella.

—¡A ver! —empujó levemente a la maestra y brincó hacia mi pupitre, viendo el dibujo que había hecho de ella. Lo que más resalté de su físico fue su cabello—. ¿Soy yo? —se emocionó.

—Sí. Pelo de zanahoria —lo señalé, riendo al ver que ella reía también.

Ambos empezamos a reír sonoramente, ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta cuando la maestra se fue, dejándonos en nuestras travesuras infantiles.

—Me llamo Irina Novikova —me extendió la mano, mostrándome los colores que me había quitado momentos antes. Descubrí que entre ellos iba una pequeña y delgada barra de chocolate. La acepté con gusto.

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov.

A partir de ese día entablamos una linda amistad que perduró años.

Días después llegó la noticia que cambió mi vida por completo.

—Vitya, cariño —tomó mis manos sobre la mesa. A un lado de ella estaba mi padre, abrazándola y poniendo una mano sobre las nuestras.

—¿Qué pasó, mami? ¿Hice algo malo? —pregunté con inocencia, ajeno a la gran noticia que caería como bomba a mi vida.

—No, mi amor —rio y acarició mi mejilla. Sus ojos celestes brillaban más de lo normal, se veía muy feliz, y cómo no—. Tu padre y yo tenemos una noticia muy importante que darte.

—¿Me van a dejar patinar más tiempo? —pregunté con emoción. Vaya iluso. Mi padre rio ante mi comentario y me miró fijamente.

—No es eso, es algo mejor —dijo él.

—¡Me van a comprar un perrito!

Mis padres se miraron entre sí, un tanto preocupados.

—No, cariño, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que tu padre y yo te vamos a dar un hermanito.

La sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro y un sentimiento horrible se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Yo no quería un hermano ¡No lo quería! Deseaba seguir siendo el niño de papá y mamá. No me gustaba la idea de que otro viniera a acaparar la atención que me daban.

—¿Hermanito? —mi voz infantil tembló y no sé qué cara tan espantada habré puesto, pues mis padres se preocuparon.

—O hermanita, es muy pronto para saber qué será —aclaró mi padre, apretando mi pequeña manita—. ¿No te emociona?

Mi mente infantil lo meditó unos momentos que seguramente para mis padres fueron eternos.

—Está bien —acepté a regañadientes—. Pero quiero que sea niña, quiero una hermanita, no hermano.

—Pero… ¿Y si es niño?

—No mamá, niño no. Si es niño, lo regresan.

En ese entonces mi corta mente no entendió por qué mis padres se echaron a reír a lo grande con mi respuesta, ahora sabía muy bien por qué.

Los meses pasaron y con cada uno de ellos mi madre iba cambiando de forma. Me parecía muy interesante y extraño ver cómo su barriga crecía tanto, pero no me gustaba que dejara de patinar por eso. También dejó de asistir a mis presentaciones, sólo mi padre iba, pero poco antes de que naciera Aleksi, ni siquiera iba él, pues se quedaba a cuidar de mi madre en casa mientras Yakov se encargaba de mí. Después de todo no era nada importante, sólo presentaciones que organizaban en el centro deportivo, por mera diversión. A mis cuatro años todavía no tenía idea de lo maravilloso que era el mundo de las competencias de patinaje profesional.

Unos meses antes de que mi querido hermano llegara a alegrarnos la vida, ocurrió otra desgracia para mí.

—Vitya, ven a sentarte con nosotros —dijo mi madre, palmeando la cama justo en el espacio que quedaba entre ella y mi padre. Yo me había asomado a su habitación, pues recién había vuelto de una presentación de patinaje y quería decirles que había sido el mejor, quien más aplausos recibió, pero olvidé decírselos luego de saber la gran tragedia que asediaría mi vida por siempre.

No lo dudé y corrí para tomar impulso y brincar a su cama, tumbándome en medio de los dos y recibiendo sus cariños. Ella acariciaba mi rostro mientras que mi padre revolvía un poco mi corto cabello.

—Tenemos que decirte algo importante —dijo él.

—¿Qué es?

—Verás… —el rostro de mi mamá mostraba diferentes emociones, no entendía qué le causaba aquello.

—Tendrás un hermanito —soltó mi papá, así de pronto, sin anestesia.

Recuerdo con gracia que mi madre le soltó un pequeño golpe inofensivo, pero enojada.

—¡Dimitri, no se lo digas así! —refunfuñó y él sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Hermanita —fue lo único que dije, mirando el techo y cruzando mis manitas sobre mi pecho—. Quiero hermanita.

—Vitya… —la interrumpí.

—¡No! ¡Niño no! —me incorporé e inflé mis mejillas—. ¡Regrésenlo a la fábrica de bebés!

Me enojé más cuando mi padre se echó a reír, pero luego fui yo el que casi ríe al ver cómo mi mamá le daba un fuerte codazo.

—Cariño, no podemos regresarlo. Tu hermanito ya viene en camino.

—¡Niño no! —grité a todo pulmón y salí corriendo rumbo a mi cuarto.

Sí, en ese entonces era un niño muy mimado y consentido, hacía mis rabietas cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Ahora agradecía enormemente el hecho de haber tenido un hermano, eso me hizo madurar al igual que otras situaciones en mi infancia.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me escondí bajo la cama. Momentos después llegó mi mamá.

—Viktor ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en ese tono de “Ya sé dónde estás, pero juguemos un rato” yo estaba de malas, así que le respondí en vez de seguirle el juego.

—Debajo de la cama, y no voy a salir hasta que tenga una hermanita.

—Sal de ahí —se agachó hasta poder verme, se veía preocupada—. Cariño, no puedo agacharme mucho —suspiró.

Si algo no soportaba, era ver a mi mamá sufrir, así que no tuvo que pedírmelo de nuevo para que saliera de mi escondite.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y ella me abrazó con mucho cariño.

—¿Por qué no quieres que sea niño?

—Porque si es niño… ustedes van a dejar de quererme. Van a tener a otro Viktor y se olvidarán de mí.

Su melodiosa y hermosa risa resonó en todo el lugar. Era algo que mi papá amaba de ella, algo que desgraciadamente heredé, haciéndolo sufrir con eso después de que ella muriera.

—Eso es imposible, mi amor. Tú eres irremplazable, eres mi niño precioso y jamás dejaré de quererte, por ningún motivo.

—¿Y si ese niño es mejor que yo?

—Los dos van a ser perfectos, cada uno a su manera.

—Y si… ¿Y si al bebé le gusta jugar Hockey y papá lo quiere más que a mí por eso? —la miré a los ojos, viendo mi reflejo en esos orbes idénticos a los míos.

Yo tenía ese pequeño complejo: no ser lo que mi padre quería. Siempre sentí que no llegué a ser suficiente para él, nunca cumplí con sus expectativas, y a pesar de que me amaba mucho y me lo demostraba, no podía evitar albergar ese sentimiento en mi corazón.

—Tu padre no va a querer más a uno que a otro. Él te ama, yo te amo y amaremos de igual forma al bebé —acarició mi rostro y dejó un besito en mi frente.

—¿Segura? —me tembló la voz.

—Claro que sí, mi amor —me abrazo con fuerza, apretándome contra ella. Así pude sentir algo que me impresionó mucho.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —me espanté al sentir que algo dentro de su barriga se movía. Ella rio un poco y tomó una de mis manos.

—Es tu hermano, siéntelo —puso mi mano sobre su vientre y yo la quité de inmediato, espantado.

—¡Eso da miedo! —estaba asustado y muy impresionado.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a reír—. Vitya, sólo es tu hermano.

Sin apartar la mirada de ahí, volví a acercar mi mano con cautela, como temiendo que de pronto pudiera salir y morderme. Sentí que se movió de nuevo y me maravillé por completo. Mi mente infantil no entendía cómo era posible que un ser humano estuviera ahí dentro. Entonces la pregunta del millón, esa que todos los niños le hacen a sus padres en determinado momento, llegó.

—Mami ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

El nerviosismo invadió su ser.

—Uhm, bueno —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa—. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho…

—Como tú y papá.

—Sí, como nosotros. Cuando eso pasa, deciden casarse. Luego de un tiempo llegan los hijos. Así llegaste tú y ahora tu hermanito.

—Sí, sí, pero… ¿Cómo le hiciste para que el bebé se quedara ahí dentro? —piqué su pancita, causándole cosquillas.

—Tu padre me ayudó.

—¿¡Él metió al bebé ahí dentro?! —me asombré, maravillado de lo que podría lograr hacer mi progenitor.

La cara de ella se tornó de un rojo intenso, estaba incómoda. Y como si él lo supiera, mi padre se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Dimitri! —lo llamó, aliviada de verlo ahí—. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué soy bueno? —sonrió, entrando al cuarto.

—¡Papi! ¡¿Cómo le hiciste para poner al bebé ahí dentro!? ¡Cuéntame! —brinqué un poco sobre la cama, emocionado y esperando una respuesta de mi súper papá.

—Oh, creo que dejé la estufa prendida ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Y no volvió.

No recuerdo cómo le hizo mi madre para calmar mi enorme e insaciable curiosidad, pues cuando algo se me metía a la cabeza me volvía la persona más necia del mundo, incluso ahora en mi adultez. A final de cuentas terminamos hablando sobre nombres para niño.

—Tu papá quiere llamarlo como él.

—¿Dimitri?

—Sí.

—¿No te gusta? A mí me gusta el nombre de papá —yo ya me encontraba acostado sobre el regazo de ella mientras con sus dedos me hacía “piojito” en la cabeza.

—Sí me gusta, pero hay tantos nombres bonitos en el mundo como para repetirlo. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo? Anda, ayúdame.

—Uhm… yo quería que fuera niña para que se llamara Yarine ¡Igual que tú!

Ella rio y acarició mi cabello idéntico al suyo.

Más tarde, cuando mi padre se aseguró de que no hablábamos sobre reproducción, se nos unió y a duras penas quedó espacio para los tres en mi cama.

Esa tarde se decidió el nombre de mi hermano: Aleksi Nikiforov. Claro que, nadie contaba con que a la hora del registro, mi padre tuviera la valentía de agregar algo al nombre, quedando como: Aleksi Dimitri Nikiforov. Y digo “Valentía” porque al enterarse mi madre, se armó un escándalo muy divertido. Digamos que ella era un poco dramática a veces, pero era algo que mi padre amaba en ella al igual que todo lo demás.

La llegada de Aleksi a mi vida fue un golpe de madurez repentino. Para mantenerme ocupado y al mismo tiempo para hacerme sentir involucrado, mis padres me dieron pequeñas tareas, tales como ayudarle a mamá a vigilar al bebé mientras dormía, a pasarle los pañales limpios y a tirar los sucios, también le ayudaba a llevar y traer cosas de un lado a otro de la casa. Papá pasaba más tiempo en casa y se la pasaba con mamá y el nuevo bebé.

A veces me sentía un poco solo a pesar de lo mucho que me involucraban. Ellos me decían que sólo debía esperar a que Aleksi creciera un poco para que pudiésemos jugar juntos. A pesar de todo ello, le tenía resentimiento a ese pequeño humano rosado y regordete. Fue así hasta que me permitieron cargarlo, justo en ese momento ocurrió algo dentro de mí, el peso de la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser hermano mayor cayó sobre mis hombros sin piedad.

—Hola bebé —murmuré, cargándolo como mi mamá me había dicho mientras mi papá no se me separaba, poniendo sus manos debajo del bebé sin tocarlo, cuidando que no se me cayera o algo por el estilo.

Entonces el bulto abrió sus ojos ante mi llamado. Tenía unos ojos hermosísimos, de color azul intenso, como los de mi padre. Su cabecita tenía muy poco cabello, pero éste era negro, igual a papá.

Cuando me vio, una mínima sonrisa apareció en su boquita, justo antes de hacer ruiditos chistosos mientras intentaba alcanzar mi rostro con sus manitas gordas.

—Le caes bien a tu hermano —dijo papá.

Yo no respondí. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a mi hermano menor.

Por primera vez sonreí ampliamente al pensar en ello: hermano mayor, era su hermano mayor y tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre él.

Un sentimiento muy agradable invadió todo mi ser. Y ese cariño que no había logrado desarrollar por él mientras estaba en gestación, se presentó con fuerza en esos momentos.

—Prometo que le voy a enseñar todo lo que sé. Le enseñaré a patinar.

—Es muy pequeño para eso, mi amor —rio mi madre—. Pasarán años antes de eso.

—Bueno, entonces le enseñaré a pintar. ¡Pintaremos juntos las paredes!

—Viktor, no.

Reí al ver la expresión seria de mi padre.

—Es chiste —le saqué la lengua—. Rayaremos las paredes, juntos —murmuré en voz muy bajita, cerca del oído de mi hermano, quien soltó una carcajada estridente y al fin alcanzó mi mejilla. Parecía fascinado al verme con sus gigantescos ojos. Se veía chistoso, babeando y haciendo ruiditos.

Los años pasaron y con cada uno de ellos crecía mi amor hacia Aleksi. Los dos nos volvimos inseparables. Era tanto nuestro apego, que cuando me iba a la escuela él se quedaba llorando en los brazos de mi madre.

Durante todo ese tiempo no abandoné mi gusto por el patinaje, al contrario, éste incrementó exponencialmente. Pasaba más horas entrenando que en la escuela, y es que no había nada que amara más que eso.

Mi padre terminó aceptando que el patinaje artístico era mi talento, pues, luego de intentar hacer que me gustara el hockey, se dio cuenta de que era un peligro andante si me daban un bastón mientras patinaba, pues era muy torpe y jamás logré anotar un gol.

En la escuela no me iba mal, mi materia favorita era matemáticas, también me gustaban los idiomas, demasiado.

En mi familia las cosas iban muy bien, mis padres siempre se amaron. Tenían discusiones esporádicamente, como todo matrimonio. Aunque en ese entonces yo no lograba entender que su amor era tan grande que lograban superar cualquier adversidad, sin importar su gravedad. Para mí era natural que mis padres siempre estuviesen unidos, jamás pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de un divorcio o algo parecido entre ellos

La vida era bella.

El único problema que mi familia debía enfrentar, era el simple y sencillo hecho de que la familia de mi papá jamás quiso a mi madre. Según tengo entendido, ellos se conocieron de muy jóvenes. Papá asistió a una competencia local de patinaje artístico sobre hielo y se enamoró de la ganadora: mi madre.

Papá quedó flechado con su hermosura y fue tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Pasaron sólo unos meses y ellos ya estaban casados, eso fue algo que la familia Nikiforov no aceptó en lo absoluto. Papá tuvo muchos problemas, pues era heredero de una de las empresas de seguridad más importantes a nivel mundial. Su familia temía que se casara con cualquiera que pudiera quitarle su patrimonio y herencia a futuro. Lo que ellos no sabían era que mi mamá ya tenía su propia fortuna, aunque cuando se enteraron de ello las cosas no cambiaron mucho, siguieron repudiándola a pesar de ser la mujer más amable, bondadosa y amorosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Las visitas a casa de mis abuelos eran muy incómodas. Sólo teníamos a mis abuelos paternos, pues los papás de mamá fallecieron muchos años antes de que mi hermano y yo llegáramos al mundo.

Durante esas visitas, Aleksi y yo nos sentábamos en la lujosa sala de una inmensa mansión. A los dos nos daba pavor respirar fuerte y romper algo con nuestro aliento. El lugar era por demás ostentoso, nunca nos sentimos cómodos ahí. Los abuelos nos querían mucho y siempre nos consentían, pero les teníamos cierto recelo al ver que trataban a mamá con desprecio. Mi papá se enojaba mucho por eso, e incluso tuvo discusiones fuertes con sus padres. Mamá era quien calmaba esas peleas y sugería retirarnos de la casa.

No todo en nuestras vidas era pura felicidad, pero mis padres así lo intentaron.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

La mejor época de mi infancia fue cuando tenía ocho años. Fueron días en los que no me preocupaba por nada más que por patinar, ganar competencias, jugar con Aleksi e Irina, salir al parque, estudiar la primaria y comer todo el chocolate que soportara mi sistema.

Mi hermanito tenía sólo cuatro años de edad y para ese entonces ya trataba de imitar todo lo que yo hacía, absolutamente todo.

Un día, papá le compró patines a Aleksi y yo me emocioné como pocas veces.

—¿¡Vas a dejar que le enseñe a patinar?!

—No. Le enseñaré a jugar hockey en hielo —me sacó la lengua y metió los patines a una mochila, junto con equipamiento para jugar el deporte—. Tú haces lo mismo que tu madre, quiero que Aleksi comparta mi gusto por el deporte.

—Patinar sobre hielo también es un deporte —la cantarina voz de mi madre se escuchó en toda la sala.

—Sí, pero… —se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir—… tú tienes a Viktor, Aleksi es todo mío ¿Verdad, campeón? Sé que te va a gustar jugar hockey como a tu padre —le revolvió el cabello.

—Dimitri, él sólo tiene cuatro años, no puede jugar hockey —se veía angustiada, después de todo era un deporte un tanto salvaje.

—No te preocupes, amor, sólo trataré de enseñarle a patinar.

Pronto comenzaron una conversación sobre los pros y contras que había en el hecho de que Aleksi comenzara ese deporte a tan temprana edad. No vi cabida ahí para mí, así que me dirigí silenciosamente a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. No podía evitar sentirme triste al no ser lo que mi padre esperaba. Él quería un hijo que disfrutara de sus gustos, que fuera más parecido a él, y no lo culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho, aunque me sintiera apartado. Sólo esperaba que mi hermanito pudiera darle tal gusto, ese que yo nunca podría darle.

—¡Hey! Vitya —me llamó desde lejos—. ¿A dónde vas, hijo? Trae tus patines, vamos a salir un rato.

—Pero yo no sé jugar hockey, no me gusta —respondí, serio.

—¿Y quién dice que vas a jugar hockey? —sonrió de lado—. Anda, trae tus patines y acompáñanos a tu hermano y a mí.

—¡Vamos Vitya! —la vocecilla infantil de Aleksi se unió a la de mi padre.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en mi faz y enseguida corrí como loco por mis patines.

Los cuatro terminamos yendo a patinar a un lago natural, congelado por el crudo frío de invierno. Luego de asegurarse de que todo el lago era seguro, mi padre nos dejó entrar a los tres. Era la primera vez que Aleksi pisaba el hielo con sus patines, así que mis papás lo tomaron cada uno de sus manitas y lo ayudaron a patinar.

—¡Quiero patinar como Vitenka!

Reí al escucharlo llamarme así.

Yo patinaba alrededor de los tres, mostrando mis habilidades y haciendo que mi hermanito se emocionara tanto que se soltó de las manos de mis padres e intentó imitar uno de mis saltos, fallando garrafalmente y cayendo de cara al hielo. Me espanté al ver aquello y llegué a su lado de inmediato. Mis padres ya lo consolaban, temiendo que fuera a romperse en llanto en cualquier momento, pero eso no pasó, se aguantó las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas y conteniendo sus lágrimas me miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Tú patinas muy bonito ¡Yo también quiero!

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de mi madre y los míos se iluminaron. En cambio, mi padre se palmeó la cara con una mano: sí, otro de sus hijos quería patinaje artístico. Pero eso no pasó. Con el tiempo Aleksi demostró ser pésimo, no era flexible, no tenía la coordinación y en cambio era muy fuerte y tosco. Sin proponérselo terminó practicando Hockey sobre hielo, igual que mi padre.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Cada año en su aniversario, mis padres solían darse una escapada a cualquier lugar lejos de nosotros. Solían dejarnos con la tía Julia Plisetskaya, mejor amiga de mi madre, también patinadora profesional.

Yo me la pasaba en grande con ella, pues juntos veíamos videos de ella y mamá cuando participaban en competencias nacionales, internacionales y mundiales. Ella me hacía sentir más orgulloso de mamá, contándome sobre su esfuerzo, dedicación y talento en el patinaje, mostrándome las seis veces que ganó la medalla de oro, tanto en los olímpicos como en el Grand Prix Final.

Yo era el fan número uno de mi mamá, sin duda alguna.

Ese mismo año, a mis escasos ocho años de edad, mamá y papá trataron de explicarme lo que era el amor, y todo surgió a raíz de la pregunta que les hice: “¿Qué es estar enamorado?”

—Algún día te enamorarás y querrás pasar toda tu vida con ella, así como yo con su padre —lo abrazó, besándolo en los labios ligeramente.

—Agh, que asco. No hagan eso frente a mí —exclamé con asco y ellos sólo se rieron con ganas.

—Ya quiero ver que opines lo mismo cuando seas mayor.

—¡Yo nunca le voy a dar un beso en la boca a una niña! —exclamé con seguridad—. Es asqueroso.

—¿No te gustaría tener novia? ¿No quieres encontrar al amor de tu vida, casarte y tener muchos hijos? —inquirió ella con diversión. Yo aún era pequeño, pero ella y papá parecían divertirse con mis respuestas en ese entonces.

—No, yo sólo quiero patinar.

—Eso dices ahora —se rio papá.

—No vas a decir lo mismo cuando veas a la persona indicada a los ojos y sientas que el lugar a su lado es el mejor sitio del mundo, cuando no puedas apartar los ojos de ella y sea lo último que quieras ver antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar —recargó su mentón sobre el hombro de papá, mirándolo con amor—. Cuando conozcas a esa persona especial, no querrás separarte de su lado jamás —se paró de puntillas hasta alcanzar los labios de él, quien le correspondió con el mismo amor infinito.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó ahora Aleksi, sentado a mi lado.

—No te va a dar asco besar a tu novia —dijo papá, muy seguro.

—Viktor ya tiene novia —aseguró Aleksi, yo lo miré asombrado y sin entender qué quería lograr con eso.

—¡Claro que no! —me defendí.

—Claro que sí. Pasas todo el día con Irina y cuando viene a hacer tarea a la casa no me haces caso por estar platicando con ella. Te gusta Irina, te gusta —insistió, enfurruñado. Estaba celoso de ella.

—Es mi mejor amiga, ella no me gusta.

—Por cierto… —dijo mamá, pensativa—. Hace unos días me mandaron hablar de la escuela. Tu maestra, Viktor, me dijo que has estado tratando mal a las niñas de tu salón ¿Por qué lo haces?

Yo rodé los ojos y suspiré dramáticamente. A mis ocho años no discernía bien las cosas y era aún más impulsivo que ahora.

—Pues porque no me dejan en paz —respondí, como si eso fuera lo más obvio—. Todos los días me dicen que les gusto y que quieren sentarse a comer conmigo en el recreo ¡A comer juntos! —enfaticé ese hecho.

Y es que en mi infancia, sentarte a comer con una niña era señal de que te gustaba y de que eran novios. Yo no quería una novia.

—Pero te sientas a comer con Irina siempre.

—¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?! —miré a mi hermano con enojo.

—Te vi desde el patio de mi escuela.

—Bueno, pero ella es… ella es mi amiga, por eso. Ella no me dice que le gusto —hice una mueca de desagrado tan chistosa que hice reír a mi padre—. Las demás niñas siempre me dicen cosas ridículas y me regalan chocolates —esta última parte no estaba tan mal.

Irina no era así, ella me llamaba “Frentón”, jugaba conmigo a la pelota y nos ensuciábamos juntos de tierra y lodo. Nos regañaban juntos y hacíamos las mismas travesuras. Lo mejor de todo era que no nos podían correr de la escuela porque éramos excelentes estudiantes, con notas muy altas.

—Entonces… ¿Irina no es tu novia? —insistió mi madre.

—¡Qué no! Ella no es mi novia, que asco.

—Sí lo es, te pusiste rojo —insistió Aleksi, cantando y picándome una mejilla. Sí, estaba rojo, pero de impotencia porque no me creían. ¡A mí no me gustaban las niñas!

Ante eso sólo pude hacer lo más maduro y razonable que pudiera hacer un niño de ocho años:

—¡Sí debieron regresarte a la fábrica de bebés! —espeté con enojo antes de irme corriendo a mi cuarto.

Desde el segundo piso escuché cómo mi pequeño hermanito lloraba desconsolado, eso sólo quería decir que alguno de mis padres no tardaría en subir a mi cuarto y darme un largo sermón por mi mal comportamiento. Y es que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño mimado.

Papá subió a mi cuarto y me dio un largo discurso, explicándome que mi hermano se había puesto muy triste por lo que le dije. También me dijo que era muy pequeño y que no debía reaccionar así con él, después de todo yo era el mayor, quien debía poner el ejemplo.

Luego del largo sermón que escuché en silencio, revolvió mis cortos cabellos y con una enorme sonrisa, dijo:

—Así que mi hijo es popular entre las niñas —una expresión llena de orgullo se instaló en su rostro.

No pude negarle nada, se veía feliz por ello.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

A todos nos llegaba en algún punto de nuestra vida el incómodo momento de “La charla”. A mí me llegó cuando tenía diez años.

Y como era de sospecharse: mi padre escapó de esa responsabilidad, dejándole todo el trabajo a mi madre y prometiendo que sería él quien le explicaría ese tema importante a mi hermano cuando llegara el momento.

Mi madre me había llevado a comer un helado y yo felizmente acepté, ignorando el hecho de que horas más tarde mi mente dejaría de ser tan pura e inocente.

Dos horas y media nos quedamos sentados en la heladería. Ella se acabó su cono de helado de fresa, mientras que el mío de chocolate se derritió en mi mano al escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo. Su explicación fue seria y concisa, lo suficientemente incómoda como para que quisiera meterme bajo la mesa y acostarme en posición fetal hasta olvidar sus palabras.

—¿Entonces el hombre tiene que meterlo… ahí para poder hacer un bebé? —pregunté, tembloroso y espantado.

—Sí, pero no siempre se consigue tener un bebé. En ocasiones hay que intentarlo más veces.

—¿La fábrica de bebés no existe?

—No.

—¿Y debes tener sexo para tener hijos?

—Así es.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, escandalizado y espantado por lo asqueroso del tema.

—¡Jamás tendré hijos!

La risita cantarina de mi mamá me tranquilizó un poco.

—Claro que los tendrás. Si te explico esto es porque muy pronto comenzarás a tener un interés especial en las chicas, no pasará mucho tiempo para que tengas novia y si algún día tienes sexo con ella, estarás preparado con todo lo que te he dicho para evitar que quede embarazada. No queremos que tengas hijos sin quererlos.

—¡No los quiero!

—Vitya ¿Nunca me darás nietos?

—B-bueno… —me sentí sumamente incómodo—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —me sudaban las manos y mi corazón estaba muy acelerado. Sólo quería que esa conversación llegara a su fin.

Mamá tenía razón en cuanto al hecho de que pronto comenzarían a gustarme las chicas, pues en ese entonces ya me llamaba la atención alguien, rompiendo así con mi promesa de que jamás me gustaría una niña.

—Hijo. ¿Tú e Irina son más que amigos?

—Sí —respondí simplemente—. Somos mejores amigos.

—Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Ella no te gusta?

Reí abiertamente.

—No mamá, no me gusta Irina, me gusta alguien más.

Sus ojos idénticos a los míos brillaron cuando le dije eso. A partir de ese momento charlamos varias horas sobre esa linda niña de mi salón de clases.

Luego de terminar la charla, los dos regresamos juntos y felices a casa, encontrándonos con un desorden inmenso en toda la sala, donde papá y Aleksi estuvieron jugando con pintura verde. Seguimos el rastro que nos llevó hasta el patio, donde ambos jugaban futbol soccer en el jardín, disfrutando del poco sol que había en ese día de verano. Yo no era bueno en futbol, pero me les uní y pasamos un día en familia muy agradable.

Los siguientes meses fueron muy complicados para nuestra familia. Papá estaba todo el día en el trabajo, se iba muy temprano en la mañana y volvía a altas horas de la noche. A veces me despertaba en la madrugada, cuando entraba a mi habitación y me arropaba, dándome un beso en la frente antes de salir e ir a hacer lo mismo con Aleksi.

Mamá estaba también muy ocupada con su trabajo, dando clases y al mismo tiempo encargándose de nosotros y de la casa. Se veía muy cansada, pero eso no le impedía asistir a mis competencias junto con Aleksi, éstas eran cada vez más frecuentes y ella se estresaba un poco por confeccionar mis trajes (Sí, ella los hacía a pesar de que podíamos simplemente ir y comprarlos) y en ayudar a elaborar mis coreografías.

Y siempre que estaba a punto de salir a competir, ella me decía:

—Viktor, cariño. No te pongas nervioso, pase lo que pase te seguiré amando. Para mí ya eres el mejor del mundo, no necesitas ganar el primer lugar para demostrármelo. Sólo sal y disfruta, diviértete haciendo lo que te gusta ¿De acuerdo? Te estaré apoyando junto con Yakov y tu hermano.

—¿Y papá?

—Él no podrá venir —entristeció junto conmigo—. Sabes que está muy ocupado en la oficina, pero no te preocupes, traje la cámara conmigo para grabarte y luego enseñárselo a tu padre. ¿Estás listo?

Guardé toda mi tristeza y asentí.

Quería dar todo de mí para que esa presentación fuera un éxito. Si lograba ganar el primer lugar, pasaría a las finales nacionales, asegurando un puesto en las olimpiadas de invierno de ese año en la división infantil. Quizá así lograría enorgullecer a mi padre.

Momentos antes de salir, mamá me dio un abrazo asfixiante, y asegurándose de que estaba bien peinado y arreglado, besó mi frente y me dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero, pero antes de que pudiera quejarme o sonrojarme por ello, mi nombre en las bocinas del centro deportivo me hizo temblar.

Era ahora o nunca.

Repasé la rutina en mi mente, imaginando la canción “The Swan” de Camilla Saint-Saëns y después salí casi con mi seguridad al cien por ciento, ésta se multiplicó exponencialmente cuando vi a mi padre, sentado junto a Aleksi y Yakov, esperando con una gran sonrisa a que yo saliera. Eso fue más que suficiente para que mi motivación se elevara hasta las nubes, en especial cuando me vio a lo lejos y alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Ese día gané el primer lugar con creces y pasé a la final, asegurando un lugar en las olimpiadas de invierno junto con Irina, quien ya había asegurado su lugar un par de días antes, ganando el segundo puesto en su categoría. ¿No lo había mencionado antes? Irina practicaba el patinaje desde que era casi una bebé, al igual que yo.

Ese día, sobre el podio yo estaba muy feliz, pensaba que nada podía ir mejor, me sentía pleno y realizado al estar cada vez más cerca de cumplir mi sueño de ser como mamá.

Pero nada me preparó para aquel fatídico día: el día en que mamá y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico.

Fue un día feriado. No hubo clases y hacia mucho frío en San Petersburgo. Mi madre había amanecido con un poco de fiebre, pero ni mi hermano ni yo lo notamos. Papá se había ido a trabajar con la condición de mi madre de que se quedaría en cama todo el día y que nos diría a nosotros si es que necesitaba algo, para que no se levantara. Pero ella era tan desobediente como yo.

Se levantó y nos preparó el desayuno como todos los días en que no había clases.

Mientras tanto, Aleksi y yo nos tumbábamos a ver televisión en la sala y de vez en cuando comenzábamos una divertidas luchitas.

Ese día fui a la cocina para ayudar a mamá en lo que fuese necesario. Ella me dijo que mejor esperara en la sala, pero entonces, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea ayudarle al menos a preparar el chocolate caliente para beber.

—Uhm… mami, no hay chocolate. ¿Quieres que vaya a la tienda?

—No cariño, el clima está muy feo. Comeremos waffles y beberemos otra cosa.

—Pero yo quería chocolate —entristecí—. Déjame ir a la tienda.

—Viktor, la tienda debe de estar cerrada por el mal clima, tendríamos que ir al súper mercado.

—¡Vamos!

Mi corta mente de niño mimado no alcanzaba a ver que mi mamá estaba enferma, que el peligro de salir era mucho y que ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí, incluso cumplirme el capricho de salir a comprar chocolate, sin saber el gran precio que pagaríamos por ello.

Jamás en la vida me arrepentiría tanto por una mala decisión como aquella, jamás.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, aceptó llevarnos al supermercado. Nos subimos al auto y salimos del garaje sólo para darnos cuenta del frío que hacía afuera, había nevado un poco y la calle estaba húmeda y resbaladiza. Afortunadamente el supermercado estaba muy cerca de casa, no tardaríamos más de cinco minutos en llegar a él.

Mamá puso música y los tres cantábamos mientras esperábamos a que un semáforo cambiara a verde. Su hermosa voz deleitaba nuestros oídos.

Aún podía recordar cómo antes de arrancar y sin dejar de cantar, me miró a los ojos y esbozó su original sonrisa, una en la que en el carrillo derecho se le formaba un hoyuelo. Su cabello suelto y larguísimo lo traía sujeto en media coleta, dejando varios mechones lacios cayendo sobre su frente y hombros. Se veía tan hermosa y yo en ese momento no imaginé que sería la última vez que la vería así.

Entonces puso su vista al frente, la luz verde encendió y pisó el acelerador.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido. Nuestro auto se frenó instantáneamente, las llantas patinaron sobre el pavimento y enseguida fuimos embestidos de lado por una camioneta que se pasó la luz roja, impactándose de lleno en el lado del conductor y arrastrándonos más de diez metros en la calle.

El susto fue tan grande que, cuando volví en mí, noté a mi madre preguntando con desesperación si me encontraba bien, palpando todo mi cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas.

—Mami, tu cabeza. Estás sangrando —me espanté y alcé mis manos hacia ella, pero me las detuvo y volvió a preguntar.

—¿¡Viktor, te encuentras bien?!

—Sí, sí —asentí repetidas veces, sintiendo sus heladas manos en mis mejillas.

Escuché el llanto estridente de mi hermano en el asiento trasero, me giré para verlo, estaba espantado.

—Ya mi amor, tranquilo —mamá trataba de calmarlo un poco, pero el pobre no dejaba de llorar.

—Mami —la llamé, tembloroso y dubitativo. Estaba espantado al ver tanta sangre caer por su rostro.

—Viktor —se giró hacia mí, cada vez más pálida—. Necesito que llames a emergencias y les des nuestra ubicación. No te asustes si yo… si yo… —no pudo continuar.

—¡Mami! —gritamos Aleksi y yo.

Se había desmayado.

—Mami, despierta. Por favor, despierta —la moví todo lo que pude, luego miré su teléfono en el suelo, lo tomé y llamé a emergencias.

Todo ocurrió ante mis ojos como si se tratara de una pesadilla, yo sólo esperaba a que ésta terminara.

Sentí que la ambulancia y los policías tardaron toda una eternidad en llegar, cuando lo hicieron se demoraron mucho en sacar a mamá del auto. Aleksi y yo habíamos salido ilesos, pero ella… ella estaba muy lastimada y se desangraba muy rápido. Sus piernas habían quedado atrapadas y tardaron mucho en sacarla, cuando lo lograron, nos subieron a todos a la ambulancia.

Sólo puedo recordar que Aleksi no dejó de llorar en todo el camino, aferrándose a mi chaqueta con fuerza mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos y veía a nuestra madre frente a nosotros, postrada en esa camilla y siendo atendida por los paramédicos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se la llevaron a cirugía de inmediato. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, sentados en silencio y abrazándonos mutuamente.

—Vitya —sollozó—. ¿Mami va a estar bien?

Tuve que contener mis ganas de llorar. Sólo lo abracé más fuerte contra mí, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar contra el mío.

—Se va a poner bien, ya verás —le dije con mi voz más suave y conciliadora.

—Quiero a papá —sollozó muy bajito.

—Yo también. No tardará en llegar, los policías ya le hablaron a la oficina.

—Había mucha sangre, mucha…

—Ya no pienses en eso —lo separé de mí y estiré sus mejillas hasta deformar su mueca en una “sonrisa”. Logré hacerlo reír un poco.

—¡Niños!

La voz de mi padre resonó en la casi vacía sala de espera. Venía muy agitado, su faz estaba pálida y se veía realmente espantado. Se alivió un poco al encontrarnos.

—¿Están bien? —nos dio un fuertísimo abrazo.

—¡Papi! —Aleksi me soltó y se aferró a él.

—Estamos bien, no nos pasó nada. Pero mamá… ella —contuve mis ganas de llorar, no derramaría una lágrima—. Había mucha sangre.

—Entiendo —peinó mi corto cabello hacia atrás con sus manos y besó mi frente—. Ya no pienses en eso. Ella estará bien, iré a pedir informes.

Nos dejó unos momentos y volvió con la misma expresión que tenía cuando entró a la sala. Estaba asustado y muy nervioso.

Esperamos los tres a que mamá saliera de cirugía. Fue hasta después de mediodía cuando tuvimos noticias sobre ella.

—¿Señor Nikiforov? —se acercó un médico a nosotros.

Mi padre fue de inmediato hacia él y ambos hablaron unos momentos.

Supe que no había buenas noticias al ver la expresión desolada y pálida de mi progenitor.

En ese momento le habían dicho a papá que mamá había caído en coma. No sabían cuándo despertaría.

Fue muy difícil para él explicarnos qué había pasado con mamá. Estaba tan afectado como nosotros, incluso se le salieron un par de lágrimas cuando nos explicó que no sabían cuándo despertaría.

Los días posteriores a ese no fueron mejores. Aleksi y yo seguíamos yendo a la escuela, papá se hacía cargo de la casa, de nosotros y además cuidaba de mamá en el hospital. Había pedido vacaciones indefinidas en la oficina para poder hacerse cargo de todo.

El ambiente en casa era deprimente y lúgubre.

Cuando mamá salió de cuidados intensivos fue trasladada a una habitación particular a la cual podíamos ingresar con papá, y así visitarla a diario después de la escuela.

Era muy triste hablarle y que no respondiera. Era desgarrador no saber cuándo despertaría, o si al menos lo haría.

La tía Yulia fue de inmediato a nuestro encuentro cuando se enteró del accidente, estuvo al pendiente de nosotros y ayudó a papá en todo lo posible. Ella nos daba muchos ánimos.

Otra persona que me animaba a diario era Irina. Ella hacía lo posible por levantarme el ánimo en la escuela, incluso hubo días en los que me acompañó a ver a mamá al hospital.

Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, habían transcurrido ya casi dos años del accidente.

Yo estaba a un par de semanas de cumplir doce años y aún no me acostumbraba a la ausencia de mi madre en casa.

Papá había vuelto a su trabajo un mes después de que mamá cayera en coma, pues a pesar de que era uno de los dueños, necesitaba imponer su presencia ahí y mantener el control.

Y yo… bueno, a veces me escapaba de la escuela sólo para pasar la mañana con mamá, acostado a su lado en la cama, a veces me quedaba dormido y soñaba que ella me despertaba acariciando mi mejilla, sólo para abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la cruda realidad.

A veces me acompañaba Irina, nos escapábamos juntos de la escuela para ir al hospital.

—¿Crees que algún día despierte? —le pregunté a mi amiga. Los dos estábamos sentados en la orilla de la cama de mamá.

—Lo hará, ya verás que sí —puso su mano sobre la mía en un gesto consolador.

—Yo tengo la culpa —murmuré de pronto—. Nunca se lo dije a papá, pero… fue mi culpa que saliéramos a la calle ese día. Papá dijo que ella había amanecido enferma, pero yo no me di cuenta e insistí para que saliéramos a la calle. Si yo no hubiera… —no pude continuar porque sus brazos me estaban rodeando por completo. En mi cara podía sentir sus cabellos naranjas y alborotados, con su característico aroma a flores.

—No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La persona que no respetó la luz roja fue el culpable. Así que jamás vuelvas a decirlo ¿De acuerdo?

Contuve por enésima vez mi llanto y asentí.

—Frentón —me dijo, separándome de ella y haciéndome reír un poco por el apodo. Se me quedó viendo fijamente y yo no entendí el porqué.

—¿Qué? —me incomodé.

—No lloras ¿Por qué no lloras? Te conozco desde los tres años y nunca te he visto llorar.

—¿Y por qué quieres que llore? —fruncí el ceño.

—Para ver qué eres una persona normal. Sé que has estado triste estos años, deberías desahogarte un poco.

—No lo necesito.

—Lo haces por tu hermanito ¿Verdad? Si quieres puedes llorar conmigo, yo no le diré a nadie.

Abrí los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

—Estoy bien —aseguré y me giré a ver a mi madre.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro —la miré y sonreí.

—Sabes que si necesitas hacerlo, estoy aquí ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé. Gracias, pelo de zanahoria —le estiré un mechón de cabello y ambos sonreímos.

Me acompañó el resto de la mañana. Ella se encargó de vigilar que no viniera una enfermera mientras yo me acurrucaba a un lado de mamá y caía profundamente dormido. Esos eran los únicos momentos en el día en que podía verdaderamente descansar.

Momentos más tarde volví a la consciencia, mas no abrí los ojos, estaba muy a gusto acurrucado a un lado de mi madre, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sintiendo su brazo alrededor mío, apretándome muy levemente.

¿Apretándome?

Abrí los ojos abruptamente por ese simple hecho y también por sentir que me daban palmaditas en la mejilla, nada delicadas por cierto.

—¡Viktor, levántate! —exclamó Irina en voz baja, tratando de no ser muy escandalosa—. ¡Mira! —señaló a mi madre.

Había despertado, sus ojos estaban mirándome fijamente.

Mi corazón se aceleró y una felicidad infinita invadió todo mi ser. ¡Mi mamá había despertado!

—Vitya… ¿Eres tú? —su voz salió rasposa. A penas abría sus ojos.

—¡Ma-mami! —tartamudeé como tonto—. ¡Soy yo mami, soy yo!

—¿En qué momento creciste tanto? —preguntó con debilidad—. Y tu cabello… —su mano temblorosa me acarició—…está creciendo —miró todo a su alrededor—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

En ese momento entraron un par de enfermeras y el médico de mamá. Irina había ido por ellos. Éstos no dudaron en sacarnos de la habitación a pesar de que yo me negaba a hacerlo ¡Había esperado casi dos años para eso!

—Viktor… —murmuró mi amiga, deteniéndome y mirándome fijamente—. Estas llorando… ¿Por qué lloras? —limpió mis lágrimas con cuidado.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, comprobando lo que decía.

—Estoy tan feliz —fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular antes de lanzarme a sus brazos.

Mamá había vuelto.

Papá fue informado de inmediato. Abandonó todo lo que tenía que hacer en la oficina, fue por Aleksi a la primaria y llegó al hospital con mucha prisa.

El amor de su vida había salido del coma.

Estábamos tan felices que olvidaron reprendernos a Irina y a mí por fugarnos de la escuela, eso había pasado a segundo plano.

La felicidad había vuelto a nuestras vidas. La familia Nikiforov estaba unida de nuevo y la salud de mamá iba mejorando gradualmente. Aún puedo recordar el rostro pálido de mi padre llenándose de alegría al ver a su gran amor de nuevo consciente. Jamás imaginé que en un futuro sería algo que ambos tendríamos en común.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo —no podía dejar de observarnos, como si nos estuviera conociendo—. Han crecido tanto —nos abrazó a los dos, estábamos sentados cada uno a un costado de ella, mientras que mi padre estaba de pie junto a la cama, lo más cerca de mamá posible, poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándola como si fuera el milagro más grande de este mundo.

No queríamos apartarnos de su lado, pero al siguiente día había escuela y trabajo.

Nos valió todo. Ninguno fue a cumplir sus deberes, nos quedamos con mamá todo el día y la noche. Ella estaba muy cansada y a pesar de que se resistió, terminó dormida muy temprano.

Papá habló con el médico de mamá y éste le había dicho que todo se encontraba en orden. El único inconveniente grave era el hecho de que no patinaría más, sus lesiones en las piernas no se lo permitirían. Esa noticia se le dio hasta al día siguiente y pensé que se entristecería demasiado, pero no fue el caso. Ella estaba feliz de estar con su familia, relativamente sana y sobretodo consciente. No podía creer todo el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Los médicos no la daban de alta porque querían tenerla bajo observación, además que necesitaba cierta terapia física debido al tiempo en que estuvo inmóvil. Papá se había encargado de darle cierto tipo de terapia mientras estuvo en coma, así que no se encontraba en tan mal estado.

Un par de días luego de que mamá despertara, ella y papá se quedaron a solas en el cuarto, charlando sobre cosas de adultos que no quise indagar.

La tía Yulia no tardó en aparecerse en el hospital, llorando de alegría al ver a su mejor amiga despierta. Ambas lloraron en los brazos de la otra, felices y emocionadas, en especial mi tía, pues ahí mismo nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad. La felicidad volvía a nuestras vidas, tanto así, que de pronto Aleksi soltó un comentario un tanto imprudente que nos hizo reír a todos.

—Quiero una hermanita.

—Yo la llevo esperando desde que dijeron que vendrías al mundo —me burlé un poco.

—¿No me querías a mí?

—No, quería una hermana.

—¡Eres malo!

Reí más ampliamente al ver que en serio le molestaba.

—¿En serio les gustaría tener otro hermano? —preguntó mi madre con ilusión y emoción. Mi padre también se puso muy feliz.

—HERMANA. —exclamamos los dos.

—¿Y si es niño?

—No de nuevo —suspiré—. Olvídenlo, prefiero que Irina sea mi hermana.

—Vitya, cariño —me llamó después de un rato. Papá y Aleksi habían salido en busca de algo para beber.

—Dime, mami.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el patinaje?

—No he patinado en un buen tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se escandalizó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cariño, si te sigue apasionando tanto como antes, por favor no lo abandones. Si lo amas debes seguir practicándolo, que mi salud no interfiera con ello, por favor —pidió muy en serio—. Entonces… ¿No fuiste a la competencia de invierno?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, pero Irina sí —sonreí al recordarlo—. Ganó el primer lugar.

—Tienes que volver. Eres el mejor, mi niño. Eres el mejor de Rusia.

Me sonrojé.

—Claro que no, yo sólo soy un niño como los demás.

—No. Viktor, tú eres especial. Recuérdalo siempre, mi amor —tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Puedes hacer mucho más de lo que imaginas, si te lo propones llegarás muy lejos.

—¿Ganaré seis medallas como tú? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—¡Muchas más! Claro, si es que así lo deseas —soltó una risita cantarina.

—¡Sí quiero!

—Entonces ve y entrena de nuevo con Yakov, hazle caso siempre y él te llevará por buen camino.

—De acuerdo —me sentí muy motivado.

—Y dime ¿Ya tienes novia?

Me volví a sonrojar.

—No, nunca he tenido novia.

—¿Y la chica de la que me habías platicado hace varios años?

—No volví a hablar con ella.

—Pero todavía te gusta.

—No realmente —le saqué la lengua.

Suspiró larga y pausadamente.

—Ya vas a cumplir doce años, el tiempo se va tan rápido…

—¡Sí! Sólo faltan dos días.

—Siento mucho que yo aún esté aquí. Me hubiera gustado prepararte ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta.

—No importa, mami. Lo importante es que estás bien —me senté a su lado en la cama, acurrucándome contra ella, poco me importaba que alguien entrara y viera a un niño de casi doce años abrazando a su mami.

—Muy pronto vas a ser todo un adolescente —suspiró, abrazándome y acariciando mi brazo mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su hombro—. Te convertirás en todo un hombrecito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Crecerás, conocerás a una buena mujer, te casarás y me darás mucho nietos —rio un poco—. Espero que sepas elegir bien a tu pareja y no te decidas precipitadamente. Piénsalo muy bien, cariño, que con el amor y los sentimientos no se juega. Ya tuvimos “la charla” hace mucho, quizás necesite recordártela un poco.

—¡Mamá! No, no es necesario.

—Vitenka. Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad? Eres mi primer hijo, mi más grande orgullo junto con tu hermano —alzó mi rostro con una de sus manos cálidas, acariciando mi mejilla—. Y eres un muchachito tan apuesto. Estoy segura de que muchas chicas se pelearán por ti.

—¡Mamá! —exclamé por segunda vez, lograba avergonzarme muy sencillamente—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —me preocupaba, sus palabras sonaban a despedida, no me gustaba.

—¿Y por qué no?

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el remordimiento que había estado carcomiendo mi alma incrementó a tal grado que tuve que externarlo.

—Mami, tengo que disculparme contigo.

—Uhm ¿Por qué?

Enterré mi rostro en su hombro, no dejándole ver las lágrimas que inevitablemente salieron con fluidez.

—Por mi culpa tuvimos ese feo accidente. Tú estabas enferma y yo insistí en salir. Si no hubiera hecho eso, no habría pasado nada —sollocé audiblemente. Eso fue suficiente para que mamá alzara mi rostro de inmediato.

—Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca repitas eso. No fue tu culpa, cariño, fue un accidente.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada —me abrazó con fuerza—. No llores, mi bebé. Y borra eso de tu mente. Tú no eres culpable de nada, mi amor.

Luego de un rato logró tranquilizarme. Quizás se debía al hecho de que yo nunca lloraba o tal vez lo hacía de una manera muy escandalosa, no sé, pero en las pocas ocasiones que he llorado, mamá se angustiaba sobremanera.

Estuvimos charlando sobre muchas cosas, sobre papá y mis sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Le externé mi sentir, le dije que a veces sentía que no cumplía con las expectativas de él, que Aleksi era mejor hijo que yo: más obediente, inteligente y con mejores aptitudes que yo. Luego de desahogarme por completo, tuvimos una larga charla en la que logró levantarme el ánimo de manera inimaginable. En parte fue gracias a esa charla que ahora soy lo que soy. Me motivó, me expresó su infinito amor y me dio una seguridad que no tenía del todo en mí mismo. Ese día cambié.

La hora de volver a casa llegó, pero antes de irnos, mamá me aseguró que papá y ella ya habían elegido mi regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad. Dijeron que en esa ocasión sería sólo un regalo de parte de los dos, pues sería tan maravilloso que no aguantaría la felicidad. Yo estaba tan emocionado que al llegar a casa me puse a ver en todos los armarios y cuartos, buscando alguna pista de ese regalo tan maravilloso.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de la escuela papá pasó por nosotros y nos llevó al hospital a ver a mamá. Era noche buena y pasaríamos toda la tarde ahí, y si éramos afortunados, la darían de alta antes del anochecer.

En casa habíamos preparado todo para su regreso. La fachada, el jardín, incluso el techo tenía adornos navideños. Mamá amaba festejar navidad y más amaba el hecho de tener un hijo que cumpliera años en ese día. Así que desde días antes nos pusimos a limpiar toda la casa y a llenar de adornos. Pusimos el pino y dejamos la estrella de cristal en su caja, esa la iba a poner mamá cuando regresara.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo esperábamos.

Llegamos al hospital y entramos a su habitación, encontrándonos con un equipo de enfermeras y doctores tratando de revivir su cadáver inerte. Para cuando llegamos, tenían veinte minutos dándole RCP.

Ese día mi madre murió.

Los médicos nos dieron una explicación un tanto extraña. Ellos dijeron que muchos pacientes terminales tenían una última carga de energía, mejoran antes de empeorar o de finalmente morir. Los signos más marcados se encontraban en la actitud del paciente, pues éste de pronto podía tener epifanías, sentirse muy emocional, querría ver a la familia y arreglar cualquier asunto pendiente. Todo eso lo hacía inconscientemente.

Pero en ese momento yo no fui capaz de escuchar ninguna palabra. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr y brincar sobre su cama, aferrándome a ella como sanguijuela y llorando como nunca jamás lo había hecho en mi vida.

Papá intentó apartarme, pero no se lo permití. Aleksi terminó haciendo lo mismo que yo, y así nos quedamos por no sé cuánto tiempo. Sólo puedo recordar que con ayuda de un doctor, mi papá logró quitarme de la cama. Ya había amanecido, nos habían dejado pasar la noche con mamá y aun así yo no quería separarme. Era mi mami y yo no quería dejarla ir.

Por mucho, ese había sido el peor día de mi vida. Era mi cumpleaños número doce, mamá había muerto un día antes, no me pude despedir de ella, no le pude decir una vez más cuánto la amaba, no pude ver de nuevo sus ojos celestes.

El funeral se llevó a cabo y muchísima gente asistió, entre ellos había familia de papá, gente hipócrita dando sus condolencias; también había muchos amigos de mis padres, muchos fans y personas arraigadas al ámbito del patinaje. Yakov, Lilia y Yulia estaban junto a nosotros, no se nos separaron en ningún momento.

Mi padre estaba deshecho, jamás lo había visto tan mal. Nunca lo había visto llorar.

Luego de la ceremonia llegamos a casa y ahí nos recibió un pequeño caniche color café, era apenas un cachorrito. Cuando papá lo vio, su expresión se volvió aún más triste.

—Él… él es el regalo que tu madre y yo te teníamos —suspiró, se le veía exhausto—. Discúlpame Viktor, con todo lo que sucedió ya ni siquiera te felicité —sonrió de lado—. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo —murmuró con la voz un tanto quebrada.

Supe que se sentía pésimo, quizás igual o más que yo. No lo pensé dos veces antes de estamparme contra él en un fuerte abrazo.

A veces uno quisiera que las circunstancias difíciles que se atraviesan no fueran más que una simple pesadilla de la cual se despierta sólo para invadirse de alivio al ver que no fue más que un sueño. A veces deseamos fervientemente que todo sea una fantasía, o que existiera un botón de “reset” para volver a comenzar y hacer las cosas bien.

Entonces recodé algo que le prometí a mamá que olvidaría.

—Yo tuve la culpa, papá. Mamá murió por mí culpa.

—Pero qué dices. Claro que no —me separó del abrazo sólo para verme a los ojos—. Hijo, no digas eso —acarició mi cabello.

El llanto se fue acumulando en mi garganta, pronto no pude sostenerlo más y lo solté en forma de fuertes sollozos.

—¡Ella murió por mi culpa! El día del accidente salimos porque yo quería ir a la tienda por chocolate. Mamá dijo que sería peligroso, pero yo insistí y salimos. Y tuvimos el accidente. Yo la obligué a salir, yo… yo… —no pude continuar, vi cómo mi padre soltaba mis hombros. Sus brazos cayeron balanceándose a sus costados. Se giró y salió de mi vista, recluyéndose en su habitación.

Me quedé llorando en la sala. Todo lo que no había llorado en años, lo solté en ese momento. Tuve que detenerme cuando escuché pequeñas pisadas acercándose a mí.

—Vitya, no llores —se paró frente a mí y me extendió un papel con un dibujo en él—. Feliz Navidad.

—Aleksi —me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas y sonreí a pesar del dolor que carcomía mi alma—. ¿Es para mí? Es muy hermoso.

—Sí, para ti. Ahí estamos todos juntos, felices —señaló a papá, mamá, a él y a mí—. Y este es tu nuevo perrito.

Sonreí más ampliamente, ahora entendía porque se fue corriendo a su cuarto cuando llegamos a casa. Fue a terminar su dibujo.

—Y ten —me extendió ahora una caja, repleta de sus dulces favoritos.

No pude enternecerme más. Lo abracé y lo tumbé al piso junto conmigo, ambos quedamos sentados lado a lado, frente a la chimenea apagada y con mi nueva mascota acurrucada en mi regazo.

Empezamos a resentir el frío, así que encendí la chimenea y nos quedamos ahí tumbados por largo rato.

—Vitya ¿Cómo llamarás a tu perrito?

—Makkachin.

—Es un lindo nombre.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonreí y lo apreté entre mis brazos, a mi pequeño y lindo hermanito.

Siempre había querido un perro, así que escogí el nombre desde hace años.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que Aleksi sacó a flote su curiosidad.

—Tengo miedo, quiero que mamá vuelva.

Se me hizo un nudo inmenso en la garganta. Lo abracé más y él se acurrucó sobre mi regazo, compartiéndolo con Makkachin.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —acaricié su cabello, intentando que mi voz no delatara mis ganas de llorar.

—Papá está muy raro, no es como antes. Fui a su cuarto y estaba acostado ¡Papá nunca toma siestas!

—Está cansado. Él también está sufriendo mucho —mi voz salió neutra, baja y queda. Mis ojos estaban fijos en las llamas frente a mí.

El hecho de que mi madre estuviera muerta era todavía como una pesadilla, algo que en cualquier momento terminaría. Esa no era mi realidad, no quería que lo fuese. Tenía esa sensación de que en cualquier momento mamá saldría de la cocina y nos daría de su delicioso pastel de chocolate.

—Las cosas ya no van a ser como antes ¿Verdad?

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro, también a papá y a Makkachin —hice un esfuerzo descomunal por sonreír.

Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos negros y lacios. Noté que muy pronto comenzó a dormitar.

—No tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó con mami. Escuché lo que le dijiste a papá —enterró su cabecita más en mi regazo, cerrando los ojos—. No tienes culpa, yo también quería chocolate —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendido al sueño.

No me quería mover de donde estaba, Aleksi y Makkachin dormían sobre mi regazo y no quería despertarlos. Me quedé dormido muy pronto.

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien intentaba tomarme en brazos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me topé con mi padre en frente. Miré a mi alrededor, era de día y no había rastros de Aleksi ni de Makkachin.

Al ver que desperté, dejó de intentar cargarme. Lo noté demasiado serio, sus ojos estaban rojos y empequeñecidos, parecía que había llorado por mucho tiempo, eso me contrajo el corazón con tristeza.

—Papá —murmuré, tallándome los ojos y viéndolo mejor.

—¿Por qué se durmieron aquí? Puede darles un resfriado —se molestó. Lo extraño era que en ningún momento me miraba a mí, sino a cualquier punto lejos de mi persona.

—Lo siento, nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Y mi hermano?

—Lo llevé a su cuarto —se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse, pero lo detuve. Me dolía que no me mirara. Acaso… ¿Acaso ya me odiaba por lo que le confesé anoche?

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí con cierto temor. Mi padre siempre había sido para mí una persona imponente, seria y al mismo tiempo muy amorosa, pero en esos momentos hacía uso de toda su seriedad.

—Estoy muy molesto contigo —finalmente me miró—. Por el momento no quiero verte —se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Se me fue el aire.

Un sentimiento terrible invadió cada rincón de mi ser, mi pecho dolió por esas palabras con tanto significado. Después de todo era mi padre quien me las decía, y eso jamás había ocurrido.

Me quedé en la sala, sintiéndome más solo que nunca.

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron mucho en casa. Papá estuvo encerrado todo el día, Yakov y Lilia nos visitaron y hablaron con él, cuando salieron de su cuarto dijeron que les había pedido que contrataran personal para que se encargara de la casa y de nosotros. Así pasó casi tres semanas encerrado, no iba a trabajar y tampoco salía para comer. La servidumbre se encargaba de hacer todo en la casa, de cocinar, limpiar y de llevarle comida a papá.

Aleksi entraba a su habitación y pasaba a veces la tarde con él. Ellos dos eran muy unidos, muy parecidos. Pero en cambio yo me quedaba afuera, no tenía el valor de entrar y toparme de nuevo con esa mirada llena de odio.

Así se pasaron nuestras vacaciones de invierno. Tuvimos la visita de la tía Yulia en muchas ocasiones, ella se quedaba conmigo cuando papá y Aleksi se quedaban en el cuarto. Estar con la tía Yulia era como estar con mi madre, me inundaba de sentimientos cada vez que la veía, además de que iba a tener un hijo, y ella siempre dijo que sería mi hermano menor, doce años menor, era algo divertido.

Hubo un día en que me animé a charlar con mi tía, le dije cómo me sentía con respecto a papá y…

Ella se enojó mucho y fue de inmediato a hablar con él, le reclamó varias cosas.

—Es tu hijo, Dimitri ¿Cómo puedes culparlo por la muerte de Yarine? —escuché a través de la puerta. Aleksi y Makkachin estaban a mi lado, nerviosos.

—Si no fuera por su capricho, ella estaría ahora mismo con nosotros.

Se escuchó una risa seca e incrédula por parte de mi tía.

—Entonces realmente lo culpas, no puedo creerlo. Es sólo un niño, acaba de perder a su madre y necesita de su padre ¿No cumplirás con tu papel?

—No puedo verlo —admitió con la voz quebrada—. ¿Lo has visto bien? ¡¿Has visto a quién se parece tanto últimamente?!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—Viktor es la viva imagen de Yari, su forma de ser, su forma de hablar, es totalmente ella —continuó mi padre, con una voz tan lúgubre que me causó escalofríos—. Cada vez que lo veo, luego de saber lo que pasó, no puedo evitar pensar en ella y en lo que él provocó —masculló con resentimiento.

—Sólo estás buscando un culpable y te estás ensañando con la persona equivocada —lo regañó—. Estás mal.

—¿¡Y cómo quieres que esté?! Perdí a la mujer de mi vida, a la única a la que he amado y…

—¡Lo sé! Y yo perdí a mi mejor amiga, también estoy sufriendo, pero no me estoy hundiendo. Yarine no hubiera querido eso, y si ahora mirara cómo tratas a su hijo…

—Basta. Largo de mi casa.

—Dimitri, no te pongas así —suspiró.

—Bien, yo me largo —escuché cómo se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta, fue tan repentino que no me pude alejar, me inmovilicé en mi lugar.

Tenía tanto de no verlo cara a cara, que no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver cuánto había cambiado. Se veía descuidado y nada prolijo –como solía ser- no se había quitado la barba en mucho tiempo, su cabello negro estaba despeinado e incluso se veía más delgado.

El encuentro fue inevitable. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y en sus ojos pude ver la repulsión que le causaba. Por un momento pude jurar que noté un atisbo de amor y culpa, pero fue tan efímero que dudé que hubiese ocurrido en realidad.

Pasó de largo y salió de la casa. Regresó hasta la noche, sólo para dormir y al día siguiente irse a trabajar.

Durante esas semanas también recibí visitas de Irina, estaba muy preocupada por nosotros y también muy triste por lo ocurrido. Ella y mi madre siempre se llevaron muy bien, pues Irina era su fan número dos (Sí, yo era el primero), así que le estaba costando mucho digerir la noticia.

En una de sus visitas me motivó para que regresara al hielo, pues era lo que mi madre hubiese querido. Y tenía razón, pero yo aún seguía de luto, eso incluso Yakov lo respetó. Pero no ese día, ese día en que mi padre regresó a trabajar, yo también regresé a entrenar, iba a ser el mejor, tal como mi madre lo quería.

Así regresé al patinaje, arrasando con todo y convirtiéndome muy pronto en el mejor. Había dejado de ser un niño mimado, me concentré en mi objetivo y dejé de ser perezoso. Yakov se sorprendió con mi cambio, pero le agradó, pues eso me llevó a estar listo para competencias mayores. Pasé todo ese año preparándome para mi debut como junior en el GPF.

Había días en los que Aleksi tenía pesadillas y corría a mi habitación, tocaba mi puerta y se quedaba ahí parado hasta que yo despertaba con su suave vocecita.

—Viktor. Vitya. Vitenka —me llamaba de todas las manera posibles para que despertara, lo escuché entre sueños y abrí un poco mis ojos—. Frentón —terminó diciéndome y fue más que suficiente para que me levantara con los brazos de mi cama.

—No le robes sus diálogos a Irina —mi voz salió más ronca y pastosa de lo que predije.

Vi su sonrisa y enseguida entró al cuarto. Ya no era necesario que me dijera lo que había soñado, tampoco que me pidiera permiso para meterse bajo mis sábanas y acurrucarse a mi lado. Se había vuelto una costumbre muy arraigada.

Sentí su tibio y pequeño cuerpo buscando el mío para tomar calor, era en esos momentos en los que me hubiera gustado decirle que ser un calentador descompuesto tenía sus ventajas, pues él se burlaba de mí, diciendo que parecía un calentador encendido porque siempre estaba muy caliente.

Tenía ya ocho años, pero eso no le impedía buscar mi cariño y dejarse querer. Eso sí, se había vuelto reservado a un grado increíble. Seguramente ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela se imaginaría que Aleksi Dimitri Nikiforov dormía abrazado a su hermano mayor. Ellos no entenderían.

Acaricié su cabeza y le dije:

—Mi frente no es tan amplia.

—Sí, claro —respondió sin abrir los ojos y haciendo una mueca chistosa cuando sintió que mis cabellos le hacían cosquillas en su rostro. No tardó en jalarme el pelo y quitarlo de su cara—. Córtate el pelo —refunfuñó antes de dormirse al fin.

Claro que no me cortaría el pelo. Quizás sonaba ridículo, pero me lo estaba dejando crecer para parecerme más a mamá, además, ya me llegaba a los hombros, no lo iba a cortar después de tan gran avance.

Suspiré pesadamente y traté de dormir aunque fuera un poco. Había sido un año difícil, pero no tanto como lo iba a ser el siguiente.

A fin de año, las cosas en mi vida dieron un giro impresionante. Papá tomó la decisión de mandar a Aleksi a un internado en Moscú. Su justificación fue que él era pequeño y aún estaba a tiempo de que le dieran educación de calidad, pues, como ya no estaba mi madre, alguien debía hacerse cargo de eso, ya que él siempre estaba ocupado en el trabajo.

Mi hermanito se opuso fervientemente y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió a mi padre que no lo hiciera, pero él no cambió de parecer. Entonces le propuse que me mandara a mí también, pero ni siquiera me miró, fue como si le hubiera hablado a la pared.

Algo que mi mente de casi adolescente no entendía en ese momento, era el hecho de que papá era un hombre muy ocupado y con dos hijos que necesitaban atención. No podía trabajar y encargarse de nosotros al mismo tiempo sin estar preocupado por nuestro bienestar. También estaba el hecho de que la tía Yulia había dado a luz a principios de año y su pareja se había esfumado, por lo cual estaba totalmente centrada en Yuri, su bebé. El cual, por cierto, era toda una ternura. Me encantaba ayudarle a cuidar de él, aunque nunca fui fan de cambiarle los pañales, menos por el hecho de que era muy travieso y me orinaba encima cuando le cambiaba el pañal, odiaba eso, pero era encantador.

Mi tía también estuvo en desacuerdo con la decisión de mi padre, pero él mandaba a fin de cuentas, y se hizo su voluntad.

Aleksi se fue rumbo a Moscú, con lágrimas en los ojos al tener que separarse de mí.

—Estarás bien —le dije en el aeropuerto, su vuelo estaba a punto de salir y estábamos todos ahí, menos mi padre.

—Tengo miedo.

—Es normal, yo también estaría asustado.

—¡¿En serio?! —se asombró muchísimo.

—Pero claro que sí —sonreí—. Aunque no tienes por qué sentir miedo, eres muy listo y valiente, te va a ir muy bien y estarás en una de las mejores escuelas, además, podrás practicar piano allá, y jugar hockey.

—Pero no estarás tú —suspiró y pateó algo invisible en el suelo.

Mi corazón se contrajo con tristeza.

—No, pero estaremos en comunicación ¿Si? Anda, vete ya, que el avión va a salir.

Nos miramos mutuamente unos segundos antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y abrazarnos con mucha fuerza.

—Y si tienes pesadillas, llámame, no importa la hora ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

No volví a verlo en años.

Pasaron los meses y me enfoqué solamente en el patinaje y en mis estudios, en nada más. Irina y yo éramos entrenados por Yakov y de vez en cuando éste nos mandaba a clases de ballet con su esposa, pues siempre se quejaba diciendo que nos faltaba elasticidad y más gracia al patinar. Lilia era titánica, incluso peor que Yakov, ella sí que nos hacía sudar, pero obteníamos buenos resultados de ello.

Yo hacía lo posible por no estar en casa, no quería ni siquiera toparme a mi padre, desde que mandó a Aleksi al internado, podía sentir cómo me enfurecía con sólo verlo. Estuve guardando mi ira día tras día, hasta que de pronto un día estallé.

Quizás fue la combinación de haber tenido un pésimo día y además recibir una llamada de Aleksi, diciéndome lo mucho que odiaba estar allá, que me extrañaba y que quería regresar a casa. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me sentía enfurecido con mi padre por ser tan insensible.

Luego de tomar un baño, me dirigí a la planta baja para buscar algo qué cenar, pero cuando llegué al inicio de las escaleras pude ver que papá las subía tranquilamente, no se había percatado de mi presencia debido a que no despegaba su mirada del piso. Fue sorpresa para él llegar al término de la escalera y verme ahí parado, observándolo y odiándolo por verse tan tranquilo mientras mi hermanito sufría en otra ciudad.

—Pensé que estarías dormido —dijo con sorpresa, mirándome por primera vez en meses.

—Llegaste temprano —fue lo único que dije, con mi tono más frío e indiferente.

Pude notar la mueca de desprecio que hacía cuando me miraba. Y me cabreaba, me enojaba mucho. Si yo era idéntico al amor de su vida ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿No debería ser lo contrario?

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —mascullé cada palabra, apretando puños y dientes.

Vi sus ojos abrirse un poco más de lo normal.

No me dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y estuvo dispuesto a irse a su habitación, ignorándome por enésima vez. Pero yo no lo iba a permitir, ya estaba harto e hice algo de lo que nunca imaginé que sería capaz: caminé un par de pasos y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, enojado porque me diera la espalda. Claro estaba, que no lo moví ni cinco centímetros, pero sí se giró lentamente hacia mí, helándome con su mirada, nunca me había visto así.

Sinceramente no sé de dónde saqué ese valor, y de verdad me hubiera gustado saber de dónde, pues de pronto se esfumó y me sentí muy intimidado. Pero ese coraje regresó al recordar la vocecita de mi hermano, triste por estar tan lejos de casa.

—No me ignores, soy un ser humano, por lo menos tómate la molestia de responderme.

—¿Qué quieres que te responda? —preguntó, desganado.

—¿Por qué me odias?

—No te odio.

—¿Por qué mandaste a Aleksi lejos?

—Necesitaba buena educación. Está en la mejor escuela.

—A él no le gusta.

—No sabe lo que quiere, es sólo un niño.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que él quiere?

—Ya es suficiente, no seas impertinente.

—¡Eres un mal padre! —exploté—. Sólo buscas la manera de hacernos más infelices porque quieres que suframos como tú. ¿Por qué me alejas de mi hermano? Él sí me quiere, tú no.

—Viktor, no entiendes nada.

—¡Sí que entiendo! —no, no entendía nada, sólo quería sacar mi furia—. Tú me odias por parecerme a mamá, porque por mi culpa salimos a la calle ese día del accidente. ¡En realidad tú nunca me has querido! Eres un mal padre.

—Ya es suficiente.

Había logrado hacerlo enojar, bastante.

—Vete a tu cuarto —me ordenó, pero me reusé, tenía ganas de pelar y sacar un poco más de ese odio/frustración, los cuales aumentaron al ver que de nuevo se daba media vuelta.

—¡Te odio! —le dije a todo pulmón—. Hubiera sido mejor que tú murieras y no mamá —me volví a lanzar sobre él, en un intento de empujarlo por la espalda, pero no salió como esperaba.

—Basta —se giró y se encontró conmigo a punto de empujarlo. Ahí fue cuando con ambas manos me alejó de él, usando no mucha fuerza, pero sí la necesaria para que me fuera de espaldas hacia las escaleras, por donde me caí dolorosamente.

Aún podía recordar cómo se sintió el primer golpe contra el ángulo de uno de los escalones. Había sido directo en mi espalda baja. Pude sentir el piso de mármol incrustándose en mi piel, sólo para seguir cayendo en picada, recibiendo golpe tras golpe en el mismo lugar.

El aire había escapado de mis pulmones y sentía que no podía hacerlo regresar. Mis ojos estaban grandemente abiertos, viendo el techo de mi casa. Yo sólo rogaba que la tortura terminara, pues me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardé en caer finalmente al término de las escaleras, donde me golpeé la cabeza con el piso y quedé inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, de lo primero que fui consciente era del dolor, dolía, dolía jodidamente mucho. Era tan intenso que comencé a gritar. Nunca había experimentado tal dolor físico. Recordaba que unas personas vestidas de blanco se acercaron para detenerme las extremidades antes de que otro de ellos me inyectara algo en el brazo. Luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

Volví a despertar y en esa ocasión el dolor no fue tan intenso, era pulsátil, pero nada más. Me sentía embotado, los sonidos a mi alrededor iban y venían, mis párpados pesaban demasiado y era incapaz de mover un solo dedo, me sentía exhausto.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la consciencia, los ruidos fueron más nítidos. Reconocí el repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales, junto con el olor característico de los hospitales. Vaya que lo conocía bien.

Sentí el tacto cálido de una mano grande envolviendo la mía, pero ese contacto se acabó y yo quise despertar sólo para pedirle que continuara sosteniéndome, que no me abandonara, necesitaba ese calor. Pero no pude hacer nada, pues caí en lo más profundo de la inconsciencia.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de mí y de lo que me rodeaba, me sentía mejor, pude identificar las cosas a mi alrededor con mayor rapidez y abrí los ojos sin tanta dificultad, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pues lo primero que observé fueron un par de ojos azules que me inspiraron demasiado miedo, no, pánico. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

—No me hagas daño —fue a penas un susurro que se perdió fácil como un eco en los rincones, pero fue lo primero que mi mente maquinó, y lo solté así, sin pensar.

Su mirada se mantuvo estoica, como lo había visto desde que mamá murió. Se dio media vuelta y me ignoró como ya tenía por costumbre.

Desde ese día, pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a mi padre. No recibí ni si quiera un “¿Estás bien?” de su parte, mucho menos una disculpa. Todo eso me llevó a odiarlo más, a no querer verlo nunca jamás.

Cuando vieron que ya me encontraba totalmente consciente, llamaron a Yakov y a mi doctor, éste me visitó, presentándose conmigo. Stèphane Lambiel era su nombre, fue muy amable y bueno en todo momento. Dijo que ya le había explicado a mi padre lo ocurrido y prosiguió explicándomelo ahora a mí.

Me dijo que sufrí varias lesiones, pero la más grave fue en mi espalda baja, justo en las vértebras lumbares. Tuvieron que hacerme una cirugía complicada y extensa, de la cual tardaría mucho en recuperarme. Al parecer ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y yo no podía estar más sorprendido y triste al escuchar todo lo que tendría que hacer para recuperarme al cien por ciento.

—Pero… voy a poder patinar de nuevo ¿Cierto? —inquirí con temor.

El doctor miró a mi entrenador con no muy buena expresión. Algo sabían que yo no.

—Verás, Viktor —carraspeó Yakov. Nunca lo había visto tan incómodo—. Lo más recomendable es que te concentres en recuperarte, ya luego veremos eso ¿De acuerdo?

No estuve de acuerdo con esa respuesta, así que miré a mi doctor.

—¿Podré patinar o no?

Me miró unos segundos con tristeza, antes de responder.

—No es muy probable ni recomendable.

Desde ahí mi vida no fue igual. El odio hacia mi padre aumentó hasta niveles inimaginables. Me había quitado todo, me alejó de mi hermano, me dejó incapacitado para hacer lo que más me gustaba. Tal parecía que me quería ver infeliz.

Caí en una densa depresión. Les pedí a Yakov y a Lilia que me aceptaran en su casa, pues no quería volver a toparme con mi padre, jamás. Ellos aceptaron de inmediato y me sorprendieron bastante al comportarse conmigo tan paternales. Es decir, ellos siempre me habían demostrado amor a su manera tan peculiar, pero en esos momentos de dificultad me lo demostraron aún más, y de muchas maneras distintas. Siempre les iba a estar agradecido por ello, por cuidarme en momentos tan críticos.

Mi recuperación fue en casa de ellos, Lilia me cuidaba casi con la misma calidez que mi madre. La tía Yulia iba muy seguido a verme, llevaba a Yuri y así ambos intentaban animarme.

Irina también iba a visitarme, casi a diario de hecho. Estuvo a mi lado durante todo el tiempo posible y con su ayuda logré que Aleksi no se enterara de lo que me había ocurrido, pues ella se había encargado de responder los mensajes que él mandaba a mi celular, simulando ser yo para que mi hermanito no se preocupara innecesariamente.

Había ocasiones en las que me mencionaban a mi padre y la posibilidad de que yo lo perdonase, ante eso mi respuesta siempre fue un rotundo no. Lo odiaba, y no lo iba a admitir frente a los demás, pero la verdad era que también le tenía un profundo miedo. Su expresión antes de tumbarme por las escaleras me perseguía en pesadillas, había quedado tatuada en mi mente para siempre.

Mi depresión no disminuyó con el tiempo, al contrario, fue aumentando conforme pasaban los diasy y perdía la condición que había ganado para patinar en el GPF. Veía mis sueños y esperanzas morir con cada día postrado en esa cama.

El tiempo de levantarme y comenzar de nuevo llegó, pero para ese entonces yo ya no tenía ganas de nada. Todos hablaban conmigo y me decían que el patinaje no lo era todo, me animaban a intentar otras cosas como terminar la secundaria y preparatoria para estudiar leyes, ¡Ja! Sí cómo no. También me decían que me consiguiera un hobbie como cocinar o tocar un instrumento, pero no, yo no quería nada, estaba enojado con el mundo.

Fue así hasta que Irina tuvo una charla conmigo y me hizo reaccionar. Fue nada delicada al lanzarme tantas verdades. Y tenía razón al decirme que debía levantarme y continuar, no debía darme por vencido.

—Quién sabe, quizás si vuelvas a patinar. Después de todo, tú doctor dijo que no era muy probable, pero no que fuera imposible ¿No quieres sorprenderlos al demostrarles que sí puedes? —había dicho. Dando justo en el clavo y tentándome a aceptar ese reto. Ella me conocía, si me ponían un reto, tenía que cumplirlo. Y ella acababa de hacerlo.

Luego de esa charla me decidí a comenzar con la rehabilitación. Tardé mucho en recuperarme, el dolor era muy fuerte, tanto físico como emocional. Pero nada me iba a detener, a partir de ahí me enfoque en mejorar, mejorar y mejorar.

Para cuando cumplí catorce años, ya me encontraba totalmente recuperado. La espera fue larga y el esfuerzo extenuante. Y en ese tiempo –más de un año- no vi a mi padre ni una sola vez.

Estando ya recuperado, le demostré a Yakov que sí podía patinar, y sin ningún problema. Se sorprendió tanto al verme hacerlo igual de bien que siempre, que me llevó al hospital con el doctor Lambiel y le pidió que me hiciera un chequeo general. Ahí el médico explicó que el resultado obtenido había sido nada más y nada menos que por mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Así desde ese día tuve el permiso de mi entrenador para volver a las andadas.

Poco después, Yakov y Lilia hablaron conmigo. Me hicieron ver lo mucho que me querían, pero también me dijeron que era importante que volviera a mí casa, mi hogar. Al principio me entristecí al creer que no me querían más ahí, pero me explicaron que lo hacían por mi bien, pues mi lugar era con mi padre.

Terminé aceptando y así volví a casa. No sé por qué acepté, pero al hacerlo pude por fin enfrentar ese temor tan grande que le tenía a Dimitri Nikiforov.

Cuando nos vimos a los ojos después de tanto tiempo, noté un atisbo de remordimiento en su expresión y yo sólo pude dirigirle mi más grande indiferencia.

—Viviré aquí, no por gusto, pero también es mi casa y tengo derecho de habitarla.

—Tú lo has dicho: también es tu casa. Quédate aquí —su semblante era serio, pero se veía levemente nervioso—. Estos últimos meses he tenido mucho trabajo, casi no estoy en casa, pero si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a la servidumbre.

—No es novedad —resoplé—. Aunque he de admitir que es lo mejor, no quiero verte tan seguido —rodé los ojos y me fui a mi antigua habitación.

Nuestro distanciamiento era el mismo a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo. Su indiferencia y mis hormonas de adolescente me orillaron a ser más idiota de lo usual, comportándome de manera rebelde –honestamente- sólo para llamar su atención.

Tomé la costumbre de llegar muy tarde a casa, y no necesariamente porque estuviera haciendo algo malo, sino que me salía a caminar con Makkachin en la tarde y me iba tan lejos que me costaba muchas horas regresar a casa, a pie. Eso me ayudaba a distraerme un poco y canalizar así mi frustración. Caminar con mi querida mascota por las calles nevadas de san Petersburgo era mi terapia favorita.

En uno de esos escapes, donde mi mente volaba a otros sitios, me llegó un pensamiento que pronto se convirtió en objetivo: Ser el mejor patinador del país, ganar dinero y vivir lejos de mi padre. Si bien había obtenido una enorme herencia por parte de mi madre, no podía tocar ese dinero hasta que fuera mayor de edad, así que quería apurarme y tener mi propio ingreso para ser independiente.

Luego de mis paseos solía llegar a casa, a veces con el temor de que mi padre estuviera esperándome en la sala, listo con un regaño por andar afuera en horarios tan peligrosos, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Él ni siquiera se llegó a enterar de lo que hacía. Estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo que ni cuenta se daba.

Sin darme cuenta, eso sólo iba haciendo que me sintiera más solo y vacío que nunca.

Y no estaba solo, mi tía Yulia, el pequeño Yuri, Lilia, Yakov, Aleksi e Irina eran mi familia, incluso Makkachin, pero esa soledad que me embargaba en las noches nadie me la quitaba. Y pensándolo bien, si no hubiese sido por Irina, no habría tenido el valor para ser quien era en la actualidad. Ella supo empujarme y motivarme de manera estratégica para que decidiera por mí mismo volver a patinar y recuperarme, para que venciera mis miedos y superara mis limitaciones.

En ese año ella se convirtió en algo más que mi amiga: mi hermana. Pues si no fuera por sus retos impuestos sobre mí, jamás le hubiera podido demostrar al médico que logré desafiar su lógica, comprobando que mi fuerza de voluntad era aún mayor que esas estadísticas y números sobre casos perdidos.

También fue en ese año cuando me volví de pronto muy famoso en la ciudad, pues participé en todas las competencias habidas y por haber. Y en cada una de ellas gané el primer lugar. Logré ser reconocido en muy poco tiempo, la fama me llegó de golpe y con ella llegaron muchas chicas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a salir con una chica de mi escuela, varios años mayor que yo, ella estaba por entrar a la universidad y yo apenas estaba cursando el segundo año de secundaria.

No la amaba y mucho menos la quería para novia, pues había suficiente diferencia de edad como para que pudiera funcionar, pero debía admitir que me atraía tremendamente, pues era hermosa, una bailarina de ballet preciosa.

En una de nuestras citas clandestinas me atreví a besarla. Di mi primer beso a una chica con la cual no tenía futuro. Una chica que estaba conmigo sólo porque era medianamente famoso. Y no me importaba, yo sólo quería saciar mi curiosidad.

—¿Y qué sentiste?

Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca extraña con los labios. Irina se veía ansiosa por saber los detalles, pero no había mucho para contar.

—Pensé que se iba a sentir diferente. Creí que un beso era algo más especial, que quizás sentiría una chispa de corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero no. No hubo magia, no hubo “fuegos artificiales”, ni mariposas en mi estómago —me encogí de hombros nuevamente—. Pero sí fue algo… digamos que “lujurioso” —solté una risilla al mismo tiempo en que Irina me daba un coscorrón.

—No pensé que fueras de ésos —refunfuñó.

—No soy de “Esos” —reí—. Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque no has dado tu primer beso.

—¡Claro que no! No estoy celosa.

—Pero quisieras dar tu primer beso ya ¿No? Te veo angustiada por ello, y me lo habías comentado.

—Sí, pero… no, bueno —se calló cuando sintió mis labios presionándose contra los suyos en una caricia casi tierna y sutil. Me separé de ella más rápido de lo esperado.

Sí. Yo, su mejor amigo, la había besado.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre, maldito frentón?! —exclamó, muy exaltada y sonrojada. Se había llevado ambas manos a la boca.

—Te di un beso. No es la gran cosa, no significo mucho.

—¡Pero para mí sí! ¡Tonto! —me golpeó repetidas veces en todas las partes de mi cuerpo que tenía al alcance—. Lo estaba guardando para alguien que me amara.

—Yo te amo, amiga. Te amo mucho, zanahoria —me burlé.

—Deja-de-burlarte —con cada palabra dicha me iba asestando un buen golpe—. Que para ti no signifique nada, no quiere decir que sea lo mismo para los demás. Idiota —se puso de pie y se fue.

En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre estuviera ahí para explicarme el extraño comportamiento de las mujeres, pues pensé que había hecho bien al quitarle ese peso de encima a mi amiga. Fue como un: “Ahí tienes tu primer beso, ya no te angusties” pero ella se lo tomó muy mal.

Pasaron sólo unos días para que volviera a verla, pero ahora con la noticia de que no era más virgen.

—Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? —casi se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso.

—Lo que oíste.

—¡Tienes 14 años!

—Casi 15.

—Aun así, eres un precoz, y esa tipa es una asaltacunas. ¿Sabes que la pueden meter a la cárcel por abuso de menores?

Solté una carcajada inmensa.

—No pueden, apenas va a cumplir los dieciocho —no hubiera dicho eso, pues sólo me gané un golpe nada pequeño—. Cálmate, Irina.

—No me vengas con que “No es la gran cosa”, lo que hiciste tiene gran impacto e importancia en tu vida.

—Gané una experiencia. Fue divertido hacerlo —dije con tanta simpleza que se abochornó.

Irina ya no hizo comentarios al respecto, supongo que fue porque era totalmente inexperta en el tema, así que mejor se calló.

—Ya hablando en serio… —suspiré y enseguida fui interrumpido.

—No fue lo que esperabas —me completó.

—No lo fue —ya ni siquiera me sorprendía el hecho de que ambos nos completáramos las oraciones.

—¿Qué sentiste? —tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Nada —no mentía. A pesar de haber dado ese gran paso en mi vida, no me sentía diferente.

—No lo hiciste con amor…

—Por supuesto que no —reí secamente.

—¿¡Entonces por qué lo hiciste?!

—Tenía curiosidad —me llevé un dedo a los labios, sonriendo sugerentemente—. Y ya la he saciado.

—Tonto —en su expresión pude ver las ganas que tenía de regañarme y las ganas inmensas que tenía de preguntarme más—. Pero dime… ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer? —su curiosidad le ganó.

Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí con galantería.

Irina se carcajeó.

—De seguro ella tuvo que explicarte cada paso y dónde meter cada cosa —siguió riendo.

No me pareció gracioso y le reclamé por la poca fe que me tenía, pero terminé contagiándome con su risa.

—Bueno, la verdad estaba un poco nervioso. Pero creo que lo hice bien, me pidió que nos viéramos el próximo martes.

—¿Lo van a hacer de nuevo? —se espantó.

—Claro que no. Como te dije: ya sacié mi curiosidad.

El punto era que no había sentido algo más allá de lo carnal. El encuentro había sido tan superficial, y meramente para tener sexo que… fue frío, sin esa magia que la gente dice que se siente al hacer el amor con alguien a quien aprecias al menos.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido. Para mis quince años ya era mundialmente conocido en el patinaje. Había ganado ya muchas medallas de oro como Junior y esperaba ansioso entrar a la categoría de senior para arrasar con todos, demostrando que podía ser el mejor.

Después de un par de años, ocurrió otra desgracia en la familia: la tía Yulia falleció por un infarto al corazón, repentino. Yuri tenía apenas cinco años, y desde entonces comenzó a vivir con su abuelo. Me sentí muy triste por él, lo entendía a la perfección. Y así como mi tía estuvo para Aleksi y para mí cuando mamá murió, procuré estar con él cuando sufrió la misma pérdida.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho, logré independizarme por completo. Accedí a la herencia que me dejó mamá y renté un pequeño departamento nada ostentoso en medio de la ciudad. Mi nueva casa era pequeña y frívola, pero esperaba que se volviese cálida con Makkachin y el regreso de Aleksi, a quien tenía planeado pedirle que se mudara conmigo, pero terminé desistiendo cuando me llamó y dijo que no volvería a la ciudad hasta que terminara la secundaria, así que tuve que ir a visitarlo y no pude estar más feliz por ello. Volvimos a pasar tiempo juntos.

En ese viaje le platiqué muchas cosas a Aleksi, entre ellas mis experiencias con las cinco novias que llevaba hasta esa fecha y también sobre mi vida en el patinaje artístico.

Todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi cicatriz en la espalda. Ahí fue inevitable, tuve que contarle lo ocurrido. No quería hacerlo, para evitar que se invadiera con el mismo odio que sentía yo hacia mi padre, pero fue algo que no pude evitar.

Volví a San Petersburgo luego de esas vacaciones en Moscú con mi hermano y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que Irina tenía novio. Un horrible novio de casi dos metros, cabello oscuro, “apuesto” y con auto.

Lo primero que le dije fue que ese tonto era un perfecto idiota, y que ella se merecía algo mejor, pero sólo me respondió que yo era el tonto por estar celoso.

Y sí, estaba celoso, pues no quería que ella se metiera con cualquiera. No discutí más con ella, pues era muy su decisión. Yo sólo le advertí lo que podía pasar y la aconsejé lo mejor posible.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que un día, muy tarde en la madrugada, me llamara por teléfono para decirme que se había acostado con su novio y que todo había sido maravilloso, especial y que sentía que lo amaba. Estaba tan feliz que pude envidiarla un poco.

Al día siguiente apareció en mi puerta, llorando y con el maquillaje corrido, destrozada porque el tipo la había abandonado luego de haberla usado sólo para tener sexo.

No tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra más para que yo saliera a buscar a ese cretino para molerlo a golpes, lo conseguí, mas no me libré de ser golpeado, pero valió la pena. Le enseñé una lección y le prohibí volverse a acercar a mi _hermana._

Después de esa ruptura “amorosa” me la pasé cuidando de ella, consolándola y apapachándola. Hubo una noche en la que ambos nos embriagamos en mi departamento, y estando borrachos prometimos casarnos si se daba el caso en el que ambos llegásemos a los cuarenta años sin tener pareja, así no estaríamos solos el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero estábamos ebrios y no sabíamos lo que decíamos. Sin embargo, esa conversación no se borró de nuestras mentes a pesar de todo.

Cumplí diecinueve años y para ese entonces mi amiga ya me había conocido a seis novias oficiales y a varias conquistas que no pasaron de una noche. Ella a veces me molestaba, diciéndome que era un promiscuo y que algún día iba a pescar una infección o algo por el estilo. Y yo sólo me justificaba diciendo que no había encontrado a la indicada aún.

—Si no encuentras al amor de tu vida, es probable que se deba a que no sea una “Ella” sino un “Él”.

—Como si eso fuera posible —me carcajeé a lo lindo con su comentario. Sin saber lo que me deparaba el destino en realidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Irina me presentara a otro novio, y tampoco pasó mucho para que yo fuera a buscarlo para partirle la cara al imbécil por hacerle lo mismo que su ex.

Los ánimos decayeron mucho en mi amiga después de esa relación.

Yo simplemente no entendía por qué no encontraba a alguien bueno siendo ella tan linda en muchos aspectos.

Fue entonces que se nos ocurrió una descabellada y muy, muy estúpida idea: casarnos.

Estábamos tomando un café, charlando sobre sus decepciones amorosas y mis conquistas de una noche, cuando de pronto la idea se nos cruzó por la mente y dijimos: “¿Por qué no?”.

Teníamos sólo veinte años, éramos jóvenes y estúpidos.

Fuimos al registro civil, pagamos lo que se tuviera que pagar y nos hicimos marido y mujer. Ambos en jeans, playera y tenis, ella sin maquillaje y yo como todos los días.

Esa tarde nos fuimos de “luna de miel”, la cual consistió en meternos a mi departamento y tener sexo todo el día. Recuerdo que fue la primera vez al tener sexo en que me tomé el tiempo de querer a la persona, de acariciar y recrear cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos. No fue sólo sexo de entrada por salida, no, fue un poco más especial. Sin embargo, no llegué a sentir aquello “tan especial” que todo el mundo decía. Fue mejor que mis experiencias anteriores, sí, pero algo faltaba.

De todas maneras nos disfrutamos mutuamente rindiéndonos a nuestros deseos más bajos con la confianza respaldada por años y años de amistad. Si bien nunca llegamos a amarnos, al menos la pasábamos bien. Aunque ese fue uno de los factores determinantes para que nuestro matrimonio se fuera al caño.

Cuando les dijimos a los demás que nos casamos, fue épico.

Todos se enojaron, nos regañaron y nos dieron una sarta de sermones y charlas aburridas a las cuales ninguno de los dos puso atención. Sólo queríamos que nos dejaran vivir nuestra vida.

Entre los dos compramos una linda casita a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de los medios de comunicación y de la prensa. Y luego de que a todos se les pasara el enojo por lo que hicimos, comenzaron a decirnos que hacíamos una hermosa pareja.

Nos separamos un poco del patinaje y dedicamos nuestro tiempo de lleno a terminar nuestras carreras.

Durante ese año no tuve noticias de mi padre. Según me dijo Yakov, papá se había enterado que me casé, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. No le di importancia y dediqué ese tiempo a estudiar y disfrutar a mi esposa, teniendo sexo desenfrenado cada vez que nos diera la gana.

Todo iba de maravilla con mi esposa e hijo (Makkachin), hasta que…

—¿Embarazada?

—Sí, no… ¡No sé!

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Tienes que saberlo! —me agité mucho, tuve que sentarme debido a la impresión.

Había llegado a casa luego de la universidad, cargando la cena que compré en el camino. Irina me recibió como siempre, pero en esa ocasión la noté un poco nerviosa. Y cuando le dije que había comprado comida china para cenar, salió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Se enojó un poco cuando no fui capaz de entrar y apoyarla como toda pareja normal haría, pero fui sincero y le dije que si entraba ahí lo más seguro iba a ser que me vomitaría con ella.

Después comenzó a hablarme con muchos rodeos, diciéndome que tenía una sospecha y dándome fechas de su ciclo menstrual y cosas por el estilo que a mí no me entraban en la cabeza, esas cosas femeninas eran un mundo desconocido para mí, lo único que entendí fue que estaba embarazada.

—Tengo un retraso, muchas náuseas y mareos.

Seguramente estaba más pálido que la nieve. No me agradaba la idea ¡No quería!

—Viktor, di algo. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa tú? —le enseñé mis manos temblorosas—. ¡Esto no puede pasarnos a nosotros!

—¿No quieres hijos?

—¡No! —me arrepentí de decirlo tan agresivamente, su expresión decepcionada me remordió la conciencia—. Tenemos solo veinte años, Irina, seríamos unos padres pésimos. No quiero traer un hijo a este mundo tan horrible, no para que sufra. Además, yo no sería buen padre, no con el ejemplo que tuve en casa.

Vi su expresión enojada y estaba seguro de que me gritaría en ese instante, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Sentía que se me iba el aliento y mi pecho dolía. Nunca me había pasado, era horrible.

No supe en qué momento llegó Irina con una bolsa de papel en mano.

—Toma, respira en ella —se sentó a mi lado y frotó mi espalda mientras yo hacía lo que me dijo.

Muy pronto sentí mejoría y logré tranquilizarme. Seguramente Irina pensó que era un exagerado.

—Tú no eres como él —tomó mis manos entre las suyas, calmando mi temblor—. A pesar de todo estoy segura de que serías un buen padre.

La miré con espanto. ¡Claro que no lo sería!

—Eres un hombre bueno, y siempre cuidaste de tu hermanito. También sabes cambiar pañales —rio.

—No, Irina. Yo no quiero hijos. No los quiero, así de simple —le corté el entusiasmo tajantemente.

Me soltó las manos al instante y me miró, dolida.

Ese mismo día hizo cita con su ginecólogo y ambos fuimos a verlo al día siguiente. El médico descartó la posibilidad de un embarazo al hacerle estudios. Todo fue una falsa alarma. Lo que tenía era gastroenteritis.

Yo me sentí aliviado y no me molesté en demostrarlo. En cambio, ella se deprimió mucho.

Fue a partir de ese momento en que nuestra relación comenzó a morir lentamente.

Nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco. Seguíamos teniendo sexo, pero eso sólo lograba enojarnos más el uno con el otro. Pues desde esa falsa alarma de embarazo comencé a ser más precavido, utilizando condón en cada encuentro. No me iba a arriesgar.

Reconocía que en ese entonces yo era inmaduro, nada cursi ni romántico. Llegó el día en que Irina me reclamó aquello. Yo me enojé con ella porque de pronto sentí que comenzaba a exigirme mucho, esperando cosas de mí que jamás iba a obtener.

Pequeñas discusiones se hacían cada vez frecuentes en nuestro día a día. Y en una de esas discusiones ella terminó diciéndome que nuestro matrimonio fue un error y estuve de acuerdo con ella.

—Te amo, Viktor, no me mal entiendas, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Pero me amas como amigo —no lo decía con reproche.

—Así es.

—Yo también te amo mucho, pero como amiga. No estamos hechos para ser un matrimonio.

—Definitivamente. Queremos cosas muy diferentes en la vida.

—Y al estar casados te estoy quitando la oportunidad de formar una familia.

—Quizás deberíamos divorciarnos.

Me quedé callado, pensándolo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y así como nos casamos sin decirle a nadie, nos divorciamos días después, tomando café en uno de los pocos días medianamente soleados de otoño. Los dos firmamos ahí mismo los papeles que nuestros abogados nos habían dado. Nos quedamos bebiendo café en un silencio cómodo y más tarde le mandamos los papeles firmados a los abogados. Quedando así oficialmente divorciados.

Ese mismo día llegamos a casa, nos miramos y dijimos: “Una última vez” sólo para ir directo a la habitación y tener sexo ahí.

Poco después vendimos nuestra casa y cada quien se fue por su lado. Nos distanciamos y no volvimos a vernos sino hasta que descubrimos que éramos vecinos en el mismo edificio de departamentos.

Y sin quererlo realmente, nuestra amistad se deterioró poco a poco.

Volvimos a nuestras carreras en el hielo y nos concentramos por completo en ellas. Nuestros seres más cercanos se sorprendieron demasiado cuando se enteraron de nuestro divorcio, pero se abstuvieron de hacer preguntas.

Gané medalla tras medalla de oro en cada competencia. Muy pronto estuve cerca de alcanzar el mismo número de medallas que mi madre, y me sentí orgulloso a pesar de que había descuidado mucho mi vida personal para poder llegar a eso.

Ya no salía con chicas y tampoco tenía sexo con cualquiera. Tampoco intenté buscar una relación amorosa con alguien. En esos momentos lo único que me importaba era mi carrera.

Terminé mis estudios y me dediqué por completo al patinaje. Muy pronto conocí al que tiempo después se convertiría en mi mejor amigo y un gran apoyo en mi vida: Christophe Giacometti.

Luego me enteré de que Yuri se había interesado en el patinaje artístico de forma seria. Él patinaba desde que tengo memoria, su madre le había enseñado, pero no creí que fuera a interesarse tanto. Nos demostró a todos que había heredado el talento de su madre, pues a su corta edad de diez años ya podía hacer cuádruples.

Yakov comenzó a entrenarlo, regañándolo cada vez que lo desobedecía (Era más desobediente de lo que yo fui) y así nos tocó entrenar juntos. Era muy divertido hacerlo enojar, pues era muy fácil conseguirlo.

Desde que los dos éramos entrenados por Yakov, conseguimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que, adopté con más fuerza mi papel de “hermano mayor” y Yakov era algo así como nuestro padre, y Lilia como una madre, sólo para mí, pues a Yuri no le tocó entrenar con ella debido a que se había divorciado de Yakov poco antes, yéndose a viajar por el mundo.

En cuanto a Irina y a mí…

Los dos teníamos encuentros sexuales en esporádicas ocasiones. A veces yo llegaba de una larga temporada de competencias y pasaba un tiempo en mi departamento, solo. A veces era necesario liberar un poco de tensión, así que la buscaba y si estaba libre nos echábamos un polvo rápido, casi no hablábamos, no más de lo necesario como “Hola ¿Todo bien en tu vida?” “Todo bien” y a la cama.

Fue hasta que cumplimos veinticinco cuando decidimos no hacerlo de nuevo. No era sano y realmente ninguno de los dos estaba a gusto con eso. Extrañábamos nuestra hermosa relación de amistad verdadera, esa que arruinamos con nuestras malas decisiones.

Y luego llegué a la edad de veintisiete años. Para ese entonces me sentía vacío, sin un propósito más allá que el de impresionar a mis fans y hacerlos felices, pero eso poco a poco me fue hundiendo en un ciclo vicioso del cual era muy difícil salir. Mi vida era entrenar, coreografiar, elegir música, pensar en qué cosas podrían impresionar a mis fans, etc. Incluso me corté el cabello, esperando con eso causar una gran sorpresa, y vaya que lo hice. Aunque bueno, lo corté también por el hecho de que era muy incómodo traerlo tan largo e incluso una vez se me pegó una goma de mascar en las puntas, Dios, fue horrible.

Creé el programa de “Stay Close To Me” estando ya un poco cansado. Con él gané mi quinta medalla de oro y justo después de eso me puse a coreografiar otros dos programas: “In regards to love: Ágape y Eros” pero para ese entonces ya me encontraba muy cansado, fastidiado de la rutina, de obtener siempre lo mismo. Mi vida estaba llena de monotonía y ambigüedad. O al menos fue así, hasta que lo conocí:

Yuuri Katsuki, 23 años. Se me arrimó en la noche del banquete, pidiéndome que fuera su entrenador. Nunca antes se me había sentido aquella atracción por un hombre. Y es que era hermoso, adorable y erótico al mismo tiempo. Logré reconocerlo porque fue el patinador que quedó en último lugar, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan desinhibido.

Me había abrazado y mirado con sus preciosos ojos castaños, mostrándome una sonrisa ebria tan adorable y un sonrojo en toda su carita.

Me conquistó.

En ese momento no tenía idea de que ese hombre japonés se convertiría en el verdadero amor de mi vida, en la persona que me quitaría el sueño y me provocaría suspiros tontos a cada rato. Mucho menos creí que al fin lograría sentir esas mariposas, no, cuervos peleándose en mi estómago con el simple hecho de mirarlo, de tocar sus labios con los míos.

Yuuri Katsuki se convirtió en algo mío, y no precisamente porque fuera de mi “posesión”, no, él había sido esa parte de mí que había estado perdida por años: Mi amor y mi vida.

Después de todo, Irina tenía razón:

Yo no estaba destinado para una “Ella”, sino para un “Él”.

**_Continuará…_ **

****


	29. ¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita?

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXIX**

**_“¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita?”_ **

****

Y ahí supe que siempre se trató de un “Él”. Siempre se trató de ti, Yuuri.

—Dios mío —estaba sentado frente a él, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios al escuchar toda su historia. Jamás había imaginado siquiera que Viktor vivió todo aquello. Siempre creyó que su ídolo vivió una hermosa infancia, una perfecta pubertad y una adolescencia feliz.

—Esa ha sido mi vida.

Viktor estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yuuri ante toda la información soltada tan de golpe. ¿Lo juzgaría? ¿Lo rechazaría?

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto?

El ruso se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

—En esos momentos no pensaba “Oh, estoy atravesando una circunstancia muy difícil”, no, simplemente me enfocaba en seguir adelante, seguir sin detenerme para llegar a momentos mejores.

—Afortunadamente tuviste a Yakov y a Lilia contigo. Y a Makkachin, a tu hermano, a Irina.

—A pesar de eso… —murmuró y miró sus pies enterrados en la tibia arena—… había días en los que me sentía muy solo.

Yuuri lo miró y un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta. Lo sentía vulnerable, como alguien a quien se debe de proteger.

Recordaba lo que recién le había dicho y la piel se le ponía de gallina.

—¡Jamás volverás a sentirte así! —lo abrazó sorpresivamente, apretándolo con fuerza—. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nunca experimentes eso de nuevo, lo prometo.

—Yuuri —se le fue el aliento y se tensó considerablemente. Quería llorar, pero no deseaba hacerlo frente a él.

—Quiero ser tu persona —apoyó sus manos en los hombros ajenos y se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, notando lo brillosos que estaban por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir y percatándose igualmente que no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería—. Quiero ser esa persona en la que confías plenamente, tu mejor amigo, tu amante, el amor de tu vida, el hombro sobre el que puedes llorar cada vez que lo creas necesario. Quiero ser esa persona incondicional para ti, alguien que estará ahí a pesar de cualquier circunstancia. Permíteme serlo —había tanta determinación en su voz y en su expresión, que Viktor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que caer rendido ante sus encantos.

—¿No lo sabías? —sonrió temblorosamente—. Tú eres mi persona, eres todo lo que acabas de mencionar y más.

Yuuri esbozó una enorme y pura sonrisa, juntó su frente con la de Viktor y apretó sus mejillas con un amor infinito, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú también eres mi persona —murmuró antes de rozar su nariz con la de él en un acto demasiado tierno e íntimo—. El amor de mi vida —sentía mariposas en su estómago, como si aún fuese un adolescente.

No lo pensó más, y luego de varias caricias tentativas, unió sus labios con los de él en un beso entrañable, lento, profundo. Ambos derramaban su amor, pasión y compromiso en esa muestra de cariño.

Ya era de noche, pero a ninguno le importó mucho. Viktor se tumbó sobre la arena y Yuuri a su costado, recargado en su pecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para alargar la sesión de besos que se prolongó hasta que la marea subió y los mojó a ambos. Sin embargo, no se fueron, sólo se alejaron del agua. Yuuri se sentó entre las piernas de Viktor y éste lo aprisionó ahí, abrazándolo por la espalda y recargando su mentón en el hombro de su amado, respirando en su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas.

Ninguno quería irse a casa, estaban muy a gusto ahí, los dos solos y disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza. No era necesaria la presencia de palabras, ambos se sentían cómodos en ese agradable silencio, brindándose tiernas caricias en la piel aún cálida por el sol recibido.

Yuuri aprovechó esos momentos y se puso a pensar y recordar todo lo que Viktor le dijo sobre su pasado, su historia… vaya que era sorprendente. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue el asunto con su padre y el hecho de que a él también le habían dicho los médicos que jamás volvería a patinar.

—Amor.

—¿Hmh? —amaba que lo llamara así, estaba tan feliz que sólo lo apretó más contra su pecho, posando sus manos sobre esos abdominales bien trabajados de su novio. No podía estar más cómodo.

—¿En verdad no ibas a patinar más?

—Me dijeron que no —sonrió de lado, con desafío—. Pero les demostré a los médicos que estaban equivocados. Por eso cuando ocurrió lo mismo contigo, preferí no decírtelo, tenía la esperanza de que volvieras al hielo a pesar del mal pronóstico, y mira, lo conseguiste también. Yo sólo quería evitarte el dolor de enterarte de algo así, algo que no era cierto.

—Oh, Viktor —se conmovió—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —se llevó una mano a la frente, aún sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de todo esto antes?

—Nunca preguntaste —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tengo que preguntarlo para que me lo digas? —se enfurruñó un poco.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Aún no puedo creer que estuviste casado un año ¡Eso ni siquiera fue un matrimonio real! —no sabía si reír o no.

—Por eso no le di mucha importancia.

—Ahora entiendo —miró la arena que cubría sus pies—. ¡Y no querías hijos!

—Tú lo has dicho: “No quería”, en tiempo pasado. Ahora sí los quiero. Si es contigo, sí —dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello blanco y hermoso que tenía al alcance.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo cambió el tema.

—Y tu padre…

—No me digas nada sobre él —refunfuñó.

—Ya puedo comprender mejor su relación —le valió y siguió tocando el tema—, pero… ¿En serio nunca lo vas a perdonar?

—No puedo decir que nunca lo haré, pero tampoco puedo asegurar que algún día lo haré. Sólo sé que eso no pasará hoy ni mañana.

Viktor no pudo verla, pero la expresión de Yuuri entristeció un poco.

Se quedaron en la playa hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Regresaron a casa juntos y durante el camino iban platicando.

—¿Qué haremos luego de que hables con Minami?

—Podemos hacer lo que sea ¿Quieres ir al cine?

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Al día siguiente fueron muy temprano al Ice Castle. Cuando llegaron al lugar, el joven pupilo de Yuuri se emocionó bastante al verlo, tanto que corrió hacia él con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero esas intenciones fueron borradas cuando lo vio caminar de la mano de Viktor Nikiforov. Ambos cruzaron miradas llenas de resentimiento y el más joven no se dejó intimidar, pero ver sus manos juntas le destrozaba el alma.

—Yuuri-kun ¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó con una sonrisa casi normal, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar al ruso.

—No hace mucho —no quiso decir que ya era su tercer día en Hasetsu—. Y no sé cuánto más me quede, vine a hablar contigo sobre algo importante ¿Podemos charlar?

Minami asintió con la cabeza, Yuuri miró a su novio y éste entendió, yéndose y dejándolos solos.

—Tú y Viktor… ¿Ustedes están juntos al fin?

—Sí —sonrió genuinamente—. Al fin.

—Me da gusto —sus palabras y su tono triste de voz no coincidían.

—Minami —suspiró—. Yo quiero decirte que…

—Ya no serás mi entrenador ¿No es así?

Yuuri parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho, no podré serlo porque… —miró a lo lejos, a su amado novio iniciando una charla con una Yuko demasiado feliz al igual que sus tres hijas—. Quiero estar junto a él, aún si eso significa cambiar de país, por eso no puedo tener compromisos aquí en Japón, no quiero fallarte al seguir siendo tu entrenador y hacer mal mi trabajo.

—Está bien, entiendo —un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Fue bueno mientras duró, aprendí mucho en ese tiempo y te lo agradezco —dijo con total madurez.

—No ha terminado, seguiré entrenándote hasta que encuentres a alguien que pueda sustituirme.

—No, por favor. Está bien así, dejemos el asunto aquí —sonrió de lado—. Disculpa, ya iba de salida, debo hacer algunas cosas —se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se esfumó. Yuuri quiso ir tras él, pero se detuvo, no había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Viktor se había puesto muy feliz al saber que al fin se habían librado de ese chiquillo, pero se sintió sumamente culpable cuando fue al baño y al estar ya en los lavabos pudo escuchar que alguien lloraba dentro de un cubículo. Momentos después salió Minami con la cara muy roja y llorosa.

Ambos se miraron, Viktor con sorpresa y culpabilidad, Minami con tristeza. No se dirigieron palabra alguna. El chiquillo salió luego de mirarlo con decepción.

Ese momento estuvo remordiéndole la conciencia al ruso, pero no impidió que la pasara en grande cuando al salir del Ice Castle se fueron directo al cine. Entraron a ver una película que ni supieron de qué trató, pues era de mañana, la sala estaba sola y ellos aprovecharon eso, manoseándose lugares prohibidos.

—Viktor, nos pueden ver.

—No lo harán. La sala está sola y había muy poco personal afuera. No vendrán.

—Pero…

—Shhh.

—¡V-viktor! —jadeó al sentir sus manos presionando su entrepierna aún por sobre la ropa.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho en el cine?

—¡¿Y tú sí?! —se espantó.

—No —sonrió pícaramente—. Pero me encantaría hacerlo.

—N-No, ¿Por qué eres así? Viktor, no.

—No veo que me detengas —le desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo su mano en él hasta sacar el miembro semi-erecto.

Yuuri se avergonzó tanto que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Me quedé con las ganas hace un par de días, cuando Mari nos interrumpió. Nadie nos va a interrumpir ahora.

—¡Estamos en un cine!

—Y nos van a descubrir si sigues gritando así —le picó una mejilla—. Ven, siéntate en mi regazo —palmeó sus muslos.

Yuuri lo meditó sólo dos segundos antes de incorporarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Viktor rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del menor, apretándolo y quemándolo con sus caricias escurridizas bajo la playera. Lo soltó sólo para liberar su miembro ya erecto.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio lo vamos a hacer? —preguntó, jadeante mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

—Lo estamos haciendo —tomó con su mano ambos miembros.

Yuuri estaba sorprendido, sus emociones se sentían más intensas. Quizás se debía a que la adrenalina de hacerlo en un lugar público se estaba apoderando de su ser. ¡Podían ser atrapados en cualquier momento! Pero ese pensamiento se fue borrando con los besos que Viktor comenzó a repartirle por todo el cuello. Eso, más sus caricias traviesas en la entrepierna de ambos, fue el acabose. No había vuelta atrás, ahora lo hacían porque lo hacían.

Luego de un rato de caricias, besos y mordidas, los dos comenzaron a moverse y acomodarse para hacerlo de una manera más cómoda, pero eso era muy difícil.

—Amor, recuéstate un poco en el asiento, para poder sentarme bien sobre ti.

—No puedo hacerlo más, es todo.

—Viktor, sólo hazte más para abajo, no alcanzo.

—Sí puedes, ¿Dónde quedó tu elasticidad?

Oh no, lo había retado.

Yuuri frunció el ceño e hizo muestra de su perfecta condición, sin embargo, los sillones eran muy incómodos. Después de todo no estaban diseñados para ese tipo de actividades.

—Maldito descansabrazos —masculló el japonés al ver que no se podía mover—. A la mierda todo. Viktor, levántate.

—¡Yuuri! Amazing! —se emocionó al verlo así, rudo y serio.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y Yuuri se dejó hacer y preparar por su amado. Entonces los dos unieron por fin sus cuerpos. Viktor tuvo que cubrirle la boca a su novio, pues estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ay! ¡Viktor!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con voz pícara y profunda.

—¡No! ¡Detente, tengo un calambre en la pierna!

—Oh.

El ruso salió de él y Yuuri de inmediato trató de sentarse, pero sus pies se enredaron en su pantalón y terminó cayendo de sentón sobre varios asientos

Viktor estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Rompiste el descansa brazos! —lo apuntó con el índice.

Era muy chistoso ver a un hombre adulto burlándose así de otro mientras él se encontraba con los pantalones abajo y una erección de envidia.

—¡Cállate! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada. Viktor trataba de analizar si su Yuuri en verdad estaba enojado, y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…

— ** _“Los hundiré en la desesperación y destruiré al mundo. ¡Todo el mundo va a desaparecer!”_**

Los dos miraron la pantalla, asustados por el tono terrorífico de voz que usaba el actor. Viktor no entendió ni una palabra, pero igual se asombró.

—Wow! Yuuri, ¡Ese actor se parece a ti!

—Gritaré como él si no te haces cargo de esto —se señaló a sí mismo, a ambos.

—Ya, no te enojes mi amor —lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Ya sé qué hacer.

Se sentó en el asiento que había quedado más amplio debido a la falta de posabrazos y subió los pies al respaldo de enfrente.

—Móntame.

Yuuri sintió una descarga de excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Lo había dicho de una manera tan simple y serena que el rostro del japonés casi estaba morado. Aunque no le pareció mala idea y acató la indicación obedientemente.

De pronto la sala se vio inundada en ruidos extraños y gemidos que hacían competencia con los gritos agónicos de las víctimas del calamar que había poseído el cuerpo de un chico.

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿¡Qué demonios hacen?!

La pareja dio un brinco del susto.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Yuuri quiso incorporarse y huir, pero Viktor lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo —susurró el ruso.

El guardia comenzó a acercarse a ellos, afortunadamente estaban en lo más alto de la sala.

—Oh no —Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas, su modo eros se esfumó por completo—. Te dije que nos atraparían —le pegó con el puño en el pecho.

Viktor se rio a lo grande.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Tonto! —se paró como resorte y se subió el pantalón, guardando su miembro aún muy erecto e insatisfecho por no haber terminado.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo?! —el guardia comenzó a subir la escaleras.

—¿¡Usted qué cree?! —le gritó Yuuri, listo para huir.

Viktor no entendía absolutamente nada, pues todo lo hablaban en otro idioma. Miró a su cerdito y le excitó escucharlo hablar japonés estando tan enojado, su voz se oía tan… sexy.

—¡Vámonos, Viktor! ¡Corre! —lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para huir de ahí. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de subirse bien el pantalón.

Así salieron corriendo del cine, Yuuri por delante, jalando a su novio de la mano mientras que éste usaba su mano libre para evitar que se le cayeran los pantalones al suelo.

Luego de salir, corrieron un par de cuadras, hasta que Viktor se tropezó con sus propios jeans, cayendo de cara al piso y con el trasero expuesto al aire.

—¡¿Por qué no te subiste el pantalón?!

—No me dejaste hacerlo —respondió con falta de aire debido a la carcajada que lo inundaba.

Yuuri lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, se abrochó el pantalón y de pronto:

—¡Selfie! —dijo el ruso, sacando su teléfono y tomando la foto.

Yuuri se vio en la foto, había salido muy avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el otro salía más sonriente que nunca, con su sonrisa idiota en forma de corazón.

De inmediato subió la foto a las redes sociales: #SaliendoDelCine #Huída #JeansOff

Con esos hashtags dio a entender todo. Más tarde, cuando Yuuri viera eso, se infartaría.

—¿Estás enojado? —iban de la mano, atravesando un lindo parque lleno de vegetación, era demasiado lindo el lugar como para que Yuuri estuviera tan de malas, su ceño estaba fruncido y caminaba a pasos pesados, tomando la delantera.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que sí estaba molesto, pero no con Viktor.

—Tienes una arruga aquí —le pinchó la frente con su dedo índice.

—No estoy molesto —suspiró e intentó recuperar sus ánimos. Se giró y abrazó a su novio, necesitaba un momento de pausa para digerir todo lo que había pasado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero debía admitir que le había gustado la adrenalina.

—Yuuri —canturreó—. ¿Qué es eso que siento en mi muslo? —murmuró suavemente. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando su amado lo abrazó más fuerte, estaba avergonzado.

—Wow! El pequeño Yuuri sigue despierto ¿Por eso caminabas tan raro?

Yuuri quería molestarse con él por bromear con esas cosas, por invitarlo a tener sexo en el cine, pero simplemente no podía enojarse porque él mismo lo había disfrutado bastante. Así que se echó a reír a lo grande, pronto se contagió Viktor. Los dos parecían un par de idiotas riéndose sin causa en medio del lugar.

Se abrazaron más de cerca y juntaron sus frentes, notando así la respiración acelerada del otro.

—No eres el único —arrimó sus caderas a las de su novio—. El pequeño Vitya también quiere acción.

—Yo no lo llamaría “pequeño” —sonrió de lado, incitándolo al pegar más su cuerpo al de él.

Viktor inclinó un poco su rostro, lo suficiente como para rosar con su nariz la del otro, causándole un poco de cosquillas. Siguió con la acción hasta que no resistió y besó sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso.

Las manos de Yuuri se ciñeron en las mejillas de su amado, apegándolo todo lo posible a él, mientras que Viktor no soltaba su cintura.

El japonés mordió los labios ajenos, pidiéndole acceso con la punta de su lengua. Nikiforov suspiró dentro del beso, justo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron entre sí.

Sentían mucho calor a su alrededor, y no sólo era el infernal calor de verano, vaya que no.

—Demonios —masculló Yuuri—. ¿Por qué aceptaste ese trato con mamá?

—No lo sé, no estaba pensando —suspiró.

—Será mejor distraernos un poco.

—¿Por qué? Yo no quiero —hizo puchero—. ¡Mira! Hay unos arbustos muy frondosos por allá. Podemos ir y….

—¡No más sexo en áreas públicas! —casi gritó—. Al menos no por hoy —desvió la mirada, muy avergonzado.

—Yuuri… —puso ojitos de cachorro y se le acercó aún más, invadiendo mucho su espacio personal. Yuuri estuvo a punto de ceder y decirle: “Hazme lo que te venga en gana y en frente de quien quieras” pues su loción le embargaba los sentidos, dejándolo tonto e irracional.

—¡No! —exclamó en un gritillo escandalizado, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a Viktor.

—¡Yuuuuuuuuuri! ¡Hace mucho calor! —jadeó luego de perseguirlo unos cuantos metros—. ¡Yuuuuuri! No te voy a perseguir, ya me cansé —el japonés no se detuvo, así que Viktor tuvo que usar su último recurso—. ¡Ni siquiera puedes correr bien con esa erección en tu pantalón! —gritó a todo pulmón. La poquita gente que había cerca lo miró, algunos sin entender el inglés y otros con rostros escandalizados.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —gritó Yuuri, a lo lejos y corriendo más rápido.

El ruso terminó sentándose en una banca, desde donde pudo ver bien a su amado dándole vueltas al parque. Dio dos vueltas enteras antes de llegar junto a él, jadeante y sudoroso.

—¿Ya te descargaste?

—Ya —respondió con la respiración aún muy agitada.

—Ven, siéntate —palmeó el espacio en la banca junto a él. Sobre esa banca estaban las ramas de un frondoso árbol, brindándoles una agradable sombra.

El japonés hizo caso y se sentó a una distancia prudente de su novio, éste de inmediato pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amado.

—Viktor, estoy empapado de sudor.

—Ya lo noté —no quitó su brazo de ahí, poco le importaba ese hecho.

—Y tú estás muy caliente. Hazte para allá.

Pero el mayor no se movió, no hasta que Yuuri lo atacó con cosquillas.

—Ya, ya ¡Está bien! —rio a carcajadas—. Ya no te abrazo.

Ambos terminaron riendo, divertidos.

El día estaba verdaderamente soleado, faltaba poco para el mediodía y el sol estaba casi en todo su esplendor. Querían ir a casa, pero sentían que se derretían, así que se quedaron bajo la sombra de ese árbol, viendo a la gente pasar. Y como Viktor era sumamente caprichoso, terminó poniendo al menos su mano sobre el muslo de su pareja. Había notado que las japonesas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban mirando mucho, y miraban a Yuuri con deseo, así que al poner esa mano en su muslo, demostraba lo completamente gays que eran y demostraba también que no estaba disponible, que ese cerdito era suyo y de nadie más.

De pronto pasó frente a ellos una mujer con una carriola, dentro de ésta, la bebé no dejaba de llorar. Parecía estar de mal humor, pues incluso lanzó uno de sus juguetes, cayendo a los pies de la pareja en la banca.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer, hablando en japonés.

Viktor sólo sonrió, recogió el juguete y se puso de pie para entregárselo a la niña, quien se le quedó viendo, curiosa.

—¡Que linda niña! —exclamó Nikiforov al verla.

Yuuri también se puso de pie e hizo la función de intérprete al ver que la mujer no entendía lo que decía el otro.

—Dijo que su hija es muy linda.

—Oh, muchas gracias —sonrió—. Por lo regular no se comporta así, pero el calor hace que se ponga de mal humor. Siento mucho que les haya lanzado el juguete.

—No se preocupe por eso —sonrió y señaló a su novio—. Él también se pone muy de malas con este clima.

Ambos rieron mientras Viktor estaba concentrado en jugar con los deditos de la nena, quien se había calmado por completo al interactuar con ese extraño.

Minutos después, las dos desconocidas desaparecieron, dejando a un ruso muy feliz y hablando maravillas de los bebés: “Son tan lindos”, “Sus caritas dan ternura”, “Son adorables”, “Hacen pucheros muy tiernos” y blah, blah, blah.

Llegó un momento en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Viktor miraba a la lejanía con cierta nostalgia en los ojos, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Yuuri. El pobre se sintió inquieto.

—Cariño —murmuró en voz bajita.

El aludido salió de su ensoñación y miró a su amado con una sonrisa tierna y su cabeza levemente ladeada hacia la derecha.

—He estado pensando mucho en esto desde que me contaste sobre tu pasado. Sé que antes no querías tener hijos porque temías ser un mal padre, pero al verte tratar con bebés… puedo ver claramente que tu deseo de ser padre es muy intenso, pero, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—Ya te lo dije: Fue por tu causa.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Simplemente porque no había amado a nadie más en este mundo como te amo a ti. Antes tenía muchos temores, pero desde que te conocí me hice un poco más fuerte —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Ahora siento que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa a tu lado. Sé que si yo fuera un mal padre, tú me corregirías.

—Pero… yo no sería buen padre. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello? ¿Y si soy yo el malo? No, no me gusta la idea.

—No tengas miedo —puso una mano sobre la de su amado—. Y claro que serías un buen padre. Yuuri, tienes un instinto de protección muy grande. Tu amor es muy cálido y puro. Serías un padre muy centrado y maduro, estoy seguro. En cambio yo… —aguantó una risilla—. Me temo que si tuviera hijos los consentiría demasiado y cometería muchos errores. Además de que heredarían mi desobediencia —se rio abiertamente, tan feliz que se le notó un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

Yuuri pudo ver que su felicidad se desbordaba cuando hablaba de niños, hijos propios.

—Si tienes hijos… —tragó en seco, sintiéndose verdaderamente triste—…eso ocurriría si tienes hijos propios. Es algo que no puedo darte —despegó la mirada del suelo sólo para toparse con la expresión arrepentida del ruso.

—Oh no, Yuuri, no digas eso.

—Pero es la verdad. Al quedarte conmigo pierdes la oportunidad de ser padre.

—Claro que no la pierdo, podemos adoptar. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

—Lo sé…

—Pero tú no quieres hijos.

El japonés no respondió, sólo miró a su amado a los ojos y notó su tristeza.

—Y lo entiendo, Yuuri. Ni siquiera eso me va a alejar de ti, porque… —fue interrumpido.

—Hijos —dijo de pronto—. No suena tan mal si es contigo. Quizás lo piense. No te aseguro nada, pero… —no pudo continuar, pues Viktor se le había echado encima, abrazándolo como pulpo y casi asfixiándolo.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mi amor! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —estaba demasiado feliz, tanto, que respiraba muy rápido.

—Viktor —rio—. Tranquilo, casi estás hiperventilando —rio más ampliamente cuando su amado restregó su mejilla contra la de él—. Te dije que lo pensaría.

—Es más que suficiente para mí. Luego veré cómo hacerle para convencerte del todo. ¡Ah! Me haces tan feliz.

Regresaron a casa en taxi, pues Viktor no dejó de quejarse del calor, tampoco dejaba de mencionar lo feliz que estaba porque quizás a futuro serían padres.

Cuando llegaron al onsen, se dieron un baño con agua fresca y se sentaron a comer como si no hubiese un mañana. Luego de la comida terminaron tendidos sobre el tatami, durmiendo plácidamente y con Makkachin a un lado.

Horas después despertaron debido al calor. Viktor siguió quejándose un poco, y bueno, también había despertado con mucha hambre.

Yuuri fue directo a la cocina, partió una sandía entera en rebanadas y volvió a donde estaba su amado, ofreciéndole la fruta tan refrescante. Los dos pasaron un rato en el jardín, comiendo sandía mientras metían sus pies en una gran tina con agua. Vaya que era refrescante.

Transcurrieron un par de días llenos de libertad, paz y mucha relajación. Una de esas noches, Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron a beber sake, se les pasó un poco la mano con el alcohol, pero la pasaron tan bien que se quedaron dormidos en el suelo. Yuuri fue quien despertó a media noche y se llevó a su novio en brazos hasta dejarlo descansando en su cuarto.

Todos los días maldecía el momento en que su pareja aceptó el trato con su madre. En especial en esos momentos, teniendo a un Viktor hermoso, tumbado bocarriba sobre su cama y con la ropa del onsen medio abierta, descubriendo uno de sus pezones.

Tenía ganas de echársele encima y hacer cosas indebidas con él, pero rompería el trato con su madre.

Miró la hora: Dos y media de la mañana.

A la mierda todo. Esa noche tendría acción. Nadie podría interrumpirlos, además estaban muy lejos de la habitación de Mari o de sus padres, podrían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran.

Se quitó la playera, y sin borrar la sonrisa pícara y ebria de su rostro, se subió a la cama.

Con movimientos tan sigilosos y ágiles como los de un gato epiléptico, terminó encima de él.

—Nee, Vitya ¿Estás dormido? —murmuró en su oído, más alto de lo necesario.

El ruso ni se dio por aludido, en respuesta le dio un fuerte ronquido.

—Te estás haciendo el dormido ¿Verdad? —sonrió, picarón.

Pero Viktor no respondió, seguía en la misma posición, con brazos y piernas extendidos, bocarriba y roncando ligeramente.

Yuuri tuvo que recurrir a medidas un poquito más drásticas. Lo desvistió torpemente hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Descendió hasta sus muslos y besó la cara interna de éstos, subiendo por una de sus caderas y continuando el recorrido por su vientre, deteniéndose en esa línea vertical de pequeños vellitos que comenzaban desde su ombligo y se perdían por debajo de la ropa interior.

Notó con satisfacción que la piel de su amado se erizaba ante su contacto, mas no se despertaba.

—Vitya —se quejó—. Despierta —se echó totalmente sobre su cuerpo, dejando todo su peso sobre el ruso y apoyando el mentón entre sus pectorales, esperando a que reaccionara.

Pero Viktor no despertó.

Le hizo cosquillas en la barriga, en las axilas, pero no abrió los ojos, a pesar de que se reía entre sueños.

—Vamos a hacer cosas sucias, Viktor… —susurró en su oído.

El ruso comenzó a reírse más fuerte, era una risilla tonta y ebria.

—Yuuri —murmuró—. No te lo comas, Yuuri.

—¿Qué cosa, amor? —usó un tono demasiado seductor.

—¡Mi katsudon! No te… no te lo comas —hizo un puchero tierno, tomó a Yuuri como almohada y se giró en la cama, ajeno a la gran oportunidad que estaba perdiendo.

—¡Viktor! —gritó, revolviéndose entre sus brazos sin lograr zafarse—. Tonto, vaya hora para dormirte.

Se estuvo quejando un rato hasta que cayó rendido al sueño junto con su amado.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

—¡Estoy en casa! —saludó Yuuri—. Mamá ¿Has visto a Viktor?

—Bienvenido, hijo —sonrió—Vi-chan está tomando un baño en las aguas termales.

—¿Eh? Pero si tenía mucho calor —chasqueó la lengua y se fue directo a su cuarto. Decidió tomar un baño junto con su novio.

Cuando entró a las aguas termales, fue como revivir un momento pasado en su vida.

Viktor estaba dentro del agua, con sus brazos fuera y extendidos hacia los costados, se expresión estaba llena de paz, hasta que lo vio, fue ahí cuando se puso de pie lentamente.

—¡Yuuri! — lo apuntó con una mano, y sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo—: me dejaste solo y medio desnudo en la mañana ¿A dónde rayos fuiste?

El aludido se sonrojó al ver que estaba en la misma pose y con la misma expresión de la vez que llegó a Hasetsu, dispuesto a entrenarlo. Habría experimentado un déjàvu de no ser por el significado de sus palabras llenas de resentimiento.

—Te dejé una nota.

—Yo no vi ninguna nota —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, quitando su sonrisa perfecta y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡La dejé sobre tu buró!

—No vi nada.

—Es que eres un despistado.

Viktor siguió respondiendo y quejándose. Yuuri quiso contraatacar, pero…

—No puedo darte una respuesta coherente mientras estés desnudo frente a mí, bien lo sabes —admitió y se quitó la toalla que cubría sus partes privadas, sin ningún recato.

Ahora los dos estaban a la par.

El ruso no despegó la mirada de su amado en ningún momento, lo siguió hasta que éste se encontraba ya a su lado dentro del agua.

—Discutamos menos y disfrutemos más —besó su hombro desnudo, tentándolo. Así terminaron juntos, con sus cuerpos dentro del agua y disfrutando.

De vez en cuando se daban pequeños mimos y se besaban partes descubiertas de sus cuerpos. Yuuri recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado y éste recargó la suya sobre la del japonés.

Se quedaron en silencio y tranquilidad hasta que Viktor habló.

—¿Dónde estabas, amor? —no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón. No por nada era Viktor Necio Nikiforov.

—Fui por mis nuevos anteojos. Te dejé la nota, esperando a que la vieras. No quise despertarte porque imaginé que despertarías con resaca, yo aún la siento —suspiró—. De hecho no creí que te fueras a levantar antes de mediodía, anoche bebimos demasiado.

—Lo sé, incluso tuviste que cargarme hasta mi cuarto. Eso fue adorable —buscó la mano de Yuuri a tientas bajo el agua. Cuando la encontró entrelazó sus dedos.

—Espera… ¿¡Estabas consciente?! ¿¡Estabas consciente y aun así me dejaste con las ganas?! ¡Eres cruel! —no era muy su estilo, pero el puchero le salió mejor que a su novio.

—¿Con las ganas de qué? —sólo tardó unos segundos en entender a lo que se refería—. Oh no. ¡No! Yo me quedé dormido y… —entornó los ojos—. ¡¿Qué intentabas hacerme, Yuuri Katsuki?! ¿¡Me querías violar?! —se escandalizó.

—¡N-no hice nada!

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? No me hubiera molestado —lo miró sugerentemente.

—¡Vi-Viktor! —se azoró bastante.

—Es verdad, lo hubieras hecho. De todas formas anoche tuve un sueño muy erótico en el que estabas tú —deslizó su índice por el pecho del menor, viendo cómo algunas gotas de agua escurrían por éste, dándole a su piel un aspecto tan hermoso que parecía un ser de otro mundo—. De hecho, cariño, en mi sueño había dos Yuuri.

—¿Dos Yuuri? Y… —se puso nervioso—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Nada inocente, te lo aseguro —soltó una risilla al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba un poco, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿Puedes mostrarme lo que hacían?

Los ojos del ruso se agrandaron ante esas palabras. Lo había dicho con un poco de timidez, pero lo había dicho a fin de cuentas. Hace varios años no se habría atrevido a hacerlo. Su Yuuri le estaba teniendo cada vez más confianza para ese tipo de cosas.

—Me temo que haríamos demasiado ruido si te lo muestro aquí mismo —susurró sensualmente en su oído, mordiendo al final su oreja y causándole un estremecimiento muy notorio.

—Viktor… —gimió.

—Definitivamente no podemos hacerlo aquí —suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro ajeno—. Te extraño, Yuuri —hizo puchero.

—Eso te pasa por andar aceptando tratos poco convenientes —frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor ya no dijo nada, se quedó descansando sobre su hombro, respirando tan tranquilamente que Yuuri creyó que ya se había dormido. Aprovechó esa oportunidad y por debajo del agua lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo por la cintura y sintiendo la piel tan suave de su cuerpo.

—Puedes bajar más tus manos.

El otro se sobresaltó. En verdad había creído que estaba dormido.

Yuuri hizo caso y bajó un poquito sus manos.

—Más.

Las bajó.

—Más

Lo hizo de nuevo.

—Amor, no seas tímido —apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del otro, mirándolo traviesamente a los ojos y viendo su tierno sonrojo—. Ponlas aquí —tomó sus manos y las dejó sobre su cadera—. Puedes tocar lo que quieras y apretar a tu gusto —le guiñó un ojo, riendo al verlo tan acalorado.

—D-de acuerdo.

Viktor hizo lo mismo, apretando con posesividad el cuerpo de su novio y apachurrando la piel a su gusto, en especial su barriguita. Vaya que extrañaba que estuviera un poco fuera de forma, así tendría más para apretar.

—Viktor, hagámoslo está noche, en tu cuarto.

El aludido levantó el rostro con emoción, pero ésta se desapareció al recordar la promesa con su suegra.

—No, amor. Hay que aguantar. Hicimos un trato con tu madre.

—¡Pero Viktor…!

No pudo continuar, pues el otro ya le estaba dando un dulce beso en los labios.

—Será como un reto —besó ahora su nariz—. Veamos cuánto somos capaces de aguantar.

—Ya hemos aguantado mucho.

—Sí, pero ahora estamos juntos, la abstinencia no será estando separados.

—Será más difícil.

—Quizás.

—¿Por qué hiciste ese trato? —soltó al aire, sin intenciones de recibir una respuesta.

Viktor río.

—Si aguantamos años sin tener intimidad entre nosotros, estoy seguro de que aguantaremos unos días, más si estamos juntos.

Yuuri hizo una mueca, no estando muy seguro del razonamiento de Viktor. Y vaya que tenía motivos para dudar.

Esos “días” se convirtieron en semanas. Ninguno lo había planeado, pero habían transcurrido varias semanas y aún no se iban. Tampoco era como que tuvieran planes ya hechos sobre su futuro. Su estancia allí era como un “Stand by” a sus vidas, en medio de un “paraíso”, como Viktor solía llamar al onsen.

Durante esas semanas en las que acordaron no tener sexo, ocurrieron cosas interesantes. Ambos se dedicaron el tiempo necesario para conocerse a fondo, como personas. Dejaron el sexo de lado y se concentraron en sólo disfrutarse uno al otro.

Comían todo el día, veían películas y dormían juntos la siesta por la tarde. Seguían sin pasar la noche en la misma habitación, pues era parte del trato, pero eso sólo orilló a que el lado cursi de ambos se activara. Antes de irse a dormir se tardaban una eternidad despidiéndose, como si no fueran a verse en mucho tiempo.

—Descansa mi amor —besó su frente con una ternura infinita. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose dichoso en su totalidad.

—Hasta mañana —ahora él lo beso, pero fue más atrevido y le robó un beso en los labios que duró más de lo esperado.

No se querían separar a pesar de que llevaban días enteros juntos.

—Duerme bien, kobuta-chan —le pellizcó el trasero, a lo que Yuuri sólo río y rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a su oído y murmurarle unas palabras que lo dejaron sonrojado y sin habla. Y como cereza del pastel, le apretó las nalgas con ambas manos, firme y seguro.

Todo eso hizo flaquear al ruso, quien sonrojado y enamorado cual colegiala, sólo fue capaz de soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Hasta mañana mi amor —le dedicó una última mirada seductora antes de darse media vuelta y dejarlo en medio de la estancia, abrazándose a sí mismo y conteniendo a duras penas sus gritos internos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras veía a su novio caminar rumbo a su cuarto. No desperdició la oportunidad y lo recorrió enterito con la mirada antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de emoción.

—Este hombre me trae loco —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Todos aquí lo hemos notado, cuñadito.

El aludido casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esa voz. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró a nadie, no hasta que Mari se levantó del sillón en el que estaba recostada leyendo una revista.

—¡Mari! —se llevó una mano al pecho, espantado y pálido.

—Parece que viste un fantasma —se burló un poco—. Por lo que veo, mi hermano y tú están cumpliendo con el trato. Eso es bueno, me da gusto —sonrió—. ¡Pero no puedo creer que tarden tanto en despedirse! Ni si quiera Yuzu y yo tardamos tanto ¡Y eso que él sí vive lejos de aquí! Tú estás sólo a unos metros de su cuarto ¡Metros!

Viktor sólo río y se encogió de hombros.

—Mari, no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras… yo lo amo, e incluso despedirme de él en las noches es difícil para mí. Sinceramente en este punto de mi vida no sé qué haría sin él.

—Se han vuelto muy dependientes uno del otro —lo dijo en un tono no muy alentador.

—Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él es como una extensión de mí y yo de él. Ya no podemos estar separados.

—¿Y qué tal te parece mi hermanito? Ahora sí han tenido tiempo para conocerse.

Viktor no se movió de su lugar, y mirando aún por donde se había ido Yuuri, suspiró largo y pesado.

Mari tenía la fortuna de conocer a su cuñado de cerca y podía identificar bien sus estados de ánimo y el significado detrás de sus expresiones.

—Estás jodidamente enamorado.

—Lo estoy —respondió sin duda.

—Y traes a mi hermano en la misma situación. Son un par de tontos —rio.

—Felices tontos enamorados —se encogió de hombros y la miró a los ojos. La japonesa jamás le había visto una expresión más relajada y serena—. Nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora con Yuuri. Tu hermano es un hombre increíble —suspiró, extasiado por la felicidad que desprendía por cada poro—. Lo he conocido mejor y me he enamorado más y más de él.

—Me vas a dar diabetes —se burló un poco.

—No me digas que no sientes lo mismo por el doctor Hanyu.

Mari esbozó media sonrisa y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse a dormir.

—Eso y más —dijo, pasando al lado de su cuñado y palmeando su hombro.

Durante los días siguientes se tomaron tiempo de ir a practicar un poco al Ice Castle. Así por primera vez en años pudieron compartir la pista. Un sentimiento hermoso los invadió por completo al experimentar de nuevo ese tipo de sensaciones. No había compartido el hielo desde que fueron entrenador-pupilo hace ya varios años. Era bonito volver a esos tiempos, sólo que en esa ocasión patinaban por mera diversión.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes, Katsuki —lo retó deslizándose hasta el otro extremo de la pista para poder verlo desde ahí.

Yuuri sonrió y aceptó el reto, demostrándole lo mucho que había progresado en esos años, lo mucho que se esforzó para llegar a ser el mejor del mundo. Viktor no tardó en unírsele y quién sabe cómo, pero terminaron patinando improvisadamente en pareja.

Era temprano en la mañana, el establecimiento estaba sólo para ellos dos, pero Yuko y sus hijas traviesas estaban en el lugar, y fue alguna de ellas quien puso música, eligiendo una canción en específico que emocionó a los patinadores.

—¡Yuuri! Amo esa canción.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —se le adelantó, extendiéndole una mano galantemente. Viktor contuvo sus gritos internos y aceptó al instante, tomando el mando de esa danza tan sensual que se abrió paso entre ellos. No se lo había dicho a Yuuri, pero amaba secretamente el tango, le parecía un tipo de danza tan sensual y erótica, casi tanto como ver a Yuuri en pole dance, bueno, no tanto.

La canción “Sway” de Michael Bublé se escuchó aún más fuerte, seguramente las gemelas acababan de notar que sus planes habían funcionado.

—Te mueves muy bien —se sorprendió Yuuri, sintiendo la mano de Viktor bien sujeta a su cintura mientras que la otra lo sostenía de su mano.

—Lo haría mejor en piso —pegó su cuerpo al otro, deslizando sus manos sensualmente por toda la espalda, arrancándole un suspiro a su novio.

Los dos continuaron patinando juntos, muy pegaditos uno al otro. Yuuri se dejó ser cargado por su amado en unas piruetas improvisadas. Vaya que a Viktor le gustaba demasiado esa canción, sin mencionar que tenía buen ritmo para ese tipo de música, su cuerpo se movía de manera sensual y hermosa.

La canción finalizó con los dos en medio de la pista, agitados y muy sonrientes, ajenos a que habían sido grabados de principio a fin y que muy pronto ese video estaría en todas las redes sociales.

Luego de practicar un par de horas más, disfrutando de las canciones que ponían las gemelas, decidieron salir y tomarse un respiro, pero apenas se habían quitado los patines cuando de pronto la misma canción de Michael Bublé resonó en las bocinas del establecimiento, más fuerte que antes.

Viktor brincó de la banca y se paró frente a Yuuri, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos brillantes y expectantes. El aludido sonrió y sin poder negarse se puso de pie y aceptó la mano que su novio le ofrecía, éste lo jaló y le demostró lo buen bailarín que podía ser.

Ambos se desenvolvieron en una danza sorpresivamente sincronizada, demasiado para ser improvisada. Las manos de Viktor se movían descaradamente y con seguridad por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri, y éste estaba feliz de sentir que esas grandes manos no se separaban de su cuerpo. La danza se convirtió en algo mucho más candente de lo esperado, tanto que, las gemelas y Yuko se quedaron sin palabras al verlos.

La poca gente que había en los vestidores se les quedó mirando, disfrutando de esos dos locos felices bailando en calcetines.

Esos días en Hasetsu quedarían marcados en la vida de ambos como aquellos días en los que hacían lo que querían cuando querían, disfrutando de su reciente reconciliación y amándose más que nunca, descubriéndose mutuamente y dándole importancia sólo a su relación.

En las mañanas se había vuelto costumbre que Yuuri entrara a la habitación de Viktor para despertarlo con una gran taza de café muy endulzado, mientras que él lo acompañaba con una taza de café negro. También era costumbre tardar una eternidad en despedirse en las noches, Viktor hacía un drama, sucumbiendo a sus ganas de pasar la noche juntos, pero Yuuri era fuerte y lo ayudaba a mantener su promesa.

Viktor era tan dramático que incluso le mandaba mensaje a su novio cuando ya estaba dentro de la cama, deseándole buenas noches y diciéndole lo mucho que ya lo extrañaba.

Los dos estaban atravesando una etapa de “Luna de miel”, sólo que sin sexo en ella.

Una mañana salieron muy temprano del onsen, ni siquiera salía el sol todavía. Tomados de las manos salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, acompañados por Makkachin, disfrutando de los paisajes y del fresco clima veraniego de las mañanas.

Los temas de conversación no se les terminaban y las ganas de estar cerquita del otro tampoco cesaban. Iban a correr juntos, a patinar y a disfrutar de la playa, Viktor era amante del mar, el sol y la arena, alegando que en su ciudad nunca se metía al mar, pues el agua siempre estaba helada. Yuuri disfrutaba verlo tan feliz y vivaz. De esta manera los recuerdos de los últimos años se iban sepultando lentamente bajo toneladas de nuevos hermosos recuerdos que iban formando juntos.

Uno de sus momentos favoritos del día era cuando tomaban una siesta juntos, tumbados sobre el tatami y con un ventilador dándoles directo. El sonido arrullador de las chicharras los acompañaba, junto con el aroma a mar que llegaba hasta el interior de Yu-topía y el sonido de las campanillas de viento colgadas en la puerta corrediza abierta de par en par.

Viktor era el primero en caer rendido al sueño, pues Yuuri no dejaba de acariciar su cabello con un cariño y delicadeza infinita, arrullándolo lentamente. Amaba ver cómo los ojos azules de su amado se abrían y cerraban de vez en cuando, hasta terminar cerrados y no abrirlos en un par de horas más. Al japonés poco le importaba que uno de sus brazos se quedara sin riego sanguíneo por la cabeza de Viktor descansando sobre su hombro, pues amaba tenerlo tan cerca.

Una noche, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de despedirse y dormir por separado, querían estar juntos, seguir platicando, pasar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran demasiado cursis y empalagos, pero se habían contenido tanto tiempo que nada más les importaba.

Fue tanto su deseo de seguir charlando y disfrutando de su compañía, que se quedaron sentados en la sala, en el sillón más amplio frente a la televisión. Platicaron hasta que Yuuri sugirió ver una película, una de sus favoritas. Estaba en japonés, pero le puso subtítulos en inglés para que su amado pudiera comprender, y así de paso le enseñó un poco de su idioma.

Terminaron de ver “Spirited Away” y Viktor se convirtió en un río de lágrimas.

—Dime por favor que hay una segunda parte —tomó a Yuuri de la playera y lo zarandeó dramáticamente.

—No la hay.

—¡No! Pero… ¿Chihiro va a olvidar a Haku? ¿Se volverán a ver? ¡¿Qué pasará con Haku?! ¡¿¡Y si todo fue un sueño?!? —entró en crisis existencial.

Yuuri la había visto ya tantas veces que era inmune al dolor y a la incertidumbre que la película causaba.

—Tranquilo mi amor —lo abrazó, acariciando su nuca y cabellos—. El final se quedó abierto, podemos imaginar cualquier posibilidad.

—Entonces Chihiro lo olvidó, Haku regresó a las aguas termales y Yubaba lo asesinó.

Yuuri soltó una risilla, aguantando sus ganas de carcajearse.

—Haces teorías demasiado locas.

—¡Es que es posible! —lo encaró, con sus ojos llorosos y un rostro lleno de expresiones dramáticas.

Ahora sí, Yuuri se carcajeó.

—¡No te burles! —le pegó en el pecho con puño cerrado.

—Lo siento —se limpió una lagrimilla por las risas—. Mejor pongamos otra película para contrarrestar esta.

Puso “Howl’s Moving Castle” y Viktor se animó bastante, durante la película le dijo a Yuuri que él era como Sophie, ambos no eran conscientes de su hermosura. Yuuri se sonrojó e infló sus mejillas.

—Y tú eres igual de vanidoso, dramático y caprichoso que Howl.

—Tienes razón —admitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Se supone que es aquí cuando te ofendes y haces un drama —alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Hazme piojito —fue lo único que dijo antes de recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio, sin dejar de mirar la película.

—Idéntico —murmuró entre risillas, y como venganza, el otro giró su cabeza lo suficiente para incrustar sus dientes en el muslo del japonés—. ¡No me muerdas! —se quejó, pero Viktor lo hizo más fuerte—. Oye, eso duele —se inclinó sobre él y tomó represalias, le mordió la oreja.

Jamás se esperó que Viktor diera un salto hasta terminar en el piso, rodando de un lado a otro.

—¡Ey! —se carcajeó—. ¿Qué haces?

—No hagas eso —dejó de rodar y lo miró a los ojos, poniendo su mirada de cachorrito—. No lo hagas si no te vas a hacer responsable de las consecuencias —su mirada cambió por una completamente lujuriosa.

—Oh… —se sonrojó totalmente—. L-lo siento —había olvidado por completo que esa parte de su anatomía era como un interruptor que daba paso al eros de Viktor Nikiforov.

Logró tranquilizarlo al pedirle que volviera a acostarse en su regazo para hacerle piojito, evitando a toda costa sus orejas.

Terminaron de ver la película y Viktor se sintió más animado. Continuaron su maratón y cerraron con broche de oro al ver “La tumba de las luciérnagas” donde ambos se echaron a llorar como bebés.

Estaban tan a gusto con la mutua compañía, que ninguno de los dos quiso irse a dormir, pues eso significaría separarse.

**_(Passacaille in Barcelona)_ **

—Yuuri —se acostó sobre sus muslos, usándolos de almohada y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos—. Me quedan nueve preguntas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nuestro juego de hace varios años quedó incompleto. Recuerda que estábamos aquí mismo, en este sillón. Jugábamos a las veinte preguntas y no terminamos, me quedan nueve y a ti creo que catorce.

—Lo había olvidado —se asombró mucho—, pero vamos, pregúntame lo que quieras —apagó la televisión y lo miró con entusiasmo.

Viktor tomó una mano de Yuuri y la dejó sobre su cabeza.

—Acaríciame —pidió con una sonrisilla muy tierna.

—Eres como un niño mimado —rio.

—Y así me amas.

—Te amo.

—Bien. Dime ¿Qué esperas de mí como pareja? No sólo ahora, sino también a futuro.

Esa pregunta tomó un poco por sorpresa al japonés, quien lo pensó un poco antes de responder con serenidad.

—Espero tu amor incondicional, tal como me lo has proporcionado hasta la fecha. Tu comprensión y esa manera tan única de hacerme sentir especial, de animarme cuando estoy deprimido. No puedo decirte que quiero algo más, pues ahora mismo lo tengo todo, eres perfecto para mí, Viktor Nikiforov —acarició su mejilla con un amor infinito.

Los ojos celestes se volvieron algo cristalinos.

—Lo siento. Me he vuelto muy sensible —se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Cómo te imaginas esta relación en un par de años?

—Uhm… —se llevó un dedo a los labios. Sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró la respuesta—. Tú y yo, viviendo juntos, en nuestro propio hogar, ya casados y muy felices, dedicándonos a lo que más nos apasiona —suspiró—. De sólo imaginármelo ya me emocioné —esa emoción se notaba también en sus manos que se apretaban la una a la otra con algo de impaciencia. El pobre deseaba ya vivir esas experiencias.

—Casados…—suspiró con una sonrisa boba. El tema del matrimonio se había vuelto algo muy complicado en su relación, pues se mencionaba de vez en cuando, mas no ocurría nada, se encontraban algo estancados—. Me gusta tu idea, yo veo lo mismo, aunque… ¿Dónde viviríamos?

—Podemos vivir aquí, en Japón.

—Pero tú no soportas el calor —acarició su frente, despejándola de cualquier cabello.

—Lo haría por ti, además, no siempre hace calor, también hace mucho frío en invierno. A decir verdad, viviría en cualquier parte del mundo, siempre y cuando estés conmigo, sólo eso pido.

—Yo pienso igual —sonrió con emoción—. Ahora te toca, ya hice dos preguntas, sigues tú.

—Descríbeme en dos palabras.

—Eso no es una pregunta.

—¿Podrías describirme en dos palabras?

Yuuri se palmeó el rostro, divertido.

—Increíble.

—Ah… Really?

—Sexy. Muy sexy.

—Yuuri… —se mordió el labio—…créeme que en eso tú me ganas, por mucho.

—Claro que no —rio.

Viktor frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su amado se menospreciara tanto a sí mismo.

—Yuuri ¿Cuál es la parte favorita de tu cuerpo? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —rio con nervios.

—Responde —le picó la barriga.

—Bueno… creo que, uhm, quizás ¿Mis ojos?

—¿Qué respuesta es esa? —frunció el ceño y apretó los labios—. Deberías responder con más convicción. ¿Esa es tu parte favorita?

—No realmente —suspiró y miró al techo—. Nunca lo había pensado.

—Piénsalo.

—Ya sé. Mis manos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —se las miró—. Me gusta que con ellas puedo sentirte —acarició su cuello y descendió hasta su pecho, sintiendo cada milímetro de suave piel.

—A mí también me gustan mucho tus manos —tomó una de ellas y la besó despacio—. Son largas, pálidas y tus dedos son un poco huesudos. Muy diferentes a las mías —puso su mano contra la de Yuuri, palma con palma, comparándolas y viendo que eran casi del mismo tamaño, sin embargo, las de Yuuri se veían un poco más delicadas que las del otro.

—La tuyas son grandes —sonrió Yuuri, entrelazando los dedos con los de él—. También me gusta que con ellas puedo hacerte cosquillas.

Le hizo cosquillas por todas partes, inclinándose sobre él e inmovilizándolo. El pobre ruso se convulsionaba por la risa que esas caricias traviesas le causaban.

Cuando se calmaron, siguieron con su juego de preguntas.

—¿Cuál es la parte que menos te gusta de tu cuerpo? —inquirió ahora Yuuri.

—Mi frente —ni siquiera lo pensó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Es muy amplia —se acomodó el flequillo de manera que le cubriera un poco—. Nunca me ha gustado, incluso en el jardín de niños me molestaban por ello.

—¿Irina?

—Ella no lo hacía por molestar. Otros niños sí, se burlaban un poco —frunció los labios.

Yuuri no podía creerlo. Su más grande ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov ¿Sufrió de bullying?

—Pero yo amo tu frente —la descubrió por completo y depositó un tierno besito en ella.

Los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad. Tuvo que apretar sus labios para no soltar sus gritos internos.

—Yuuri Katsuki, eres inigualable —se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y atacarlos con un apasionado beso—. Me haces sentir especial… —acarició sus mejillas.

—Eres especial.

Si Viktor estuviera de pie, habría sentido sus piernas temblar como gelatina.

—Tengo otra pregunta. Yo no recuerdo bien la noche del banquete en la que nos conocimos, pero quisiera saber ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?

—Pensé que eras una persona muy desinhibida. No podía creer que hubieses quedado en sexto lugar después de ver lo bien que te movías. Jamás había visto a un ebrio bailar tan bien como tú —se burló un poco—. Pero lo hacías tan bien que comencé a grabarte con mi teléfono. Hasta la fecha resguardo esas fotos y videos en un disco duro externo, a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Cuando estoy triste sólo voy y veo mi galería de ti, eso me motiva increíblemente mucho.

—Entonces seguro te sorprendiste cuando me conociste mejor. No fui lo que esperabas.

—Superaste mis expectativas.

—Oh Viktor —se le cortó la voz—. ¿Por qué viniste hasta Japón aquella vez?

—Curiosidad. No, más que eso —sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras lo narraba—. No sólo era curiosidad sobre aquel chico sexy de movimientos sensuales, no; esa noche creaste en mí una fuerza de atracción increíblemente poderosa. Recuerdo que estabas tan ebrio que me pediste que fuera tu entrenador. Dios, jamás olvidaré ese momento —cerró los ojos tratando de recordarlo—. Seguro alguien lo grabó, pediré que te lo muestren.

—Ni lo menciones —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, muy avergonzado.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de forma más directa… —se llevó una mano al mentón— ¡¿Cómo no iba a buscar al chico que me hizo interesarme en un hombre?! Sabes que antes de ti jamás había sentido atracción por alguien de mi mismo sexo y ahora no me gustan las mujeres —rio—. Esa noche estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones, pero te quedaste dormido, y agradezco al cielo por ello, sino no recordarías nuestra primera vez.

—Oh Dios, esto es vergonzoso.

—Por eso vine a buscarte, necesitaba conocerte sobrio, pero fue una gran tristeza percatarme de que habías olvidado todo —suspiró—. Y bueno, definitivamente también vine a buscar al gran patinador que eres. ¡Hiciste mi rutina a la perfección! Era imposible contener mi impulso de viajar y encontrarte.

Yuuri contuvo sus ganas de gritar como todo buen fanboy.

—Y continuando con las preguntas… ¿Qué es lo que más te excita cuando estamos en la cama? —preguntó sin tapujos. Yuuri se sonrojó un poquito, pensando de inmediato en eso que tanto amaba.

—Me encanta cuando besas la parte interna de mis muslos. Eso me enloquece. También adoro cuando me muerdes con fuerza, e-eso y… cuando me das palmadas—suspiró.

Viktor se incorporó casi de un salto.

—¿Te gusta el juego rudo?

—Sí —se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada.

—Debiste de haberlo dicho antes —sonrió peligrosamente de lado—. Me había estado conteniendo un poco, por miedo a asustarte, pero ahora que lo sé… —la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó traviesamente, esbozando una sonrisa con tintes de sadismo en ella.

—¡Llevas quince preguntas! Déjame hacer una, aún me faltan nueve —desvió un poco el tema, aunque no le costaría admitir que le entraron unas ganas increíbles de arrancarse la ropa y hacer lo mismo con su novio.

—De acuerdo, hazlo —sonrió con normalidad. Ya no se recostó sobre Yuuri, sólo se sentó a su lado en el sofá, en esa posición india que lo hacía ver más juvenil y un tanto infantil.

—¿Tienes alguna fantasía sexual? —fue directo y conciso—. ¿Crees que pueda cumplírtela?

—Dos preguntas —rio, divertido con el cambio en el tono de preguntas—. Sí, la tengo, sin embargo no sé si estés dispuesto a soportarlo —lo miró sugerentemente, llevándose una mano al mentón.

A Yuuri se le puso el rostro rojo.

—Dímela.

La sonrisa de Viktor se tornó más peligrosa que antes, tomó a su novio de los hombros y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras que fueron más que suficientes para que casi le saliera humo por los oídos al menor.

—Puedo soportarlo.

—Amor, no tienes que responderme en este momento, piénsalo y…

—Puedo soportarlo —insistió, no menos sonrojado—. Tenemos que intentarlo pronto.

Viktor se emocionó y se le echó encima, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, y que por complacer sus caprichos lo haría disfrutar mucho de esas ideas pervertidas que cruzaban su cabeza.

—Con lo que me acabas de decir me imagino un poco el tipo de fetiches que tienes, pero aun así voy a preguntar, Viktor ¿Tienes algún fetiche que sobresalga más que los otros?

—Lo tengo —miró el cuerpo de Yuuri de arriba abajo y se saboreó los labios—. No lo tenía antes de ti, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en tu trasero, día y noche.

Yuuri se echó a reír.

—No es broma —dijo con seriedad—. Tu trasero es una adicción para mí. Y bueno, tengo otro fetiche, pero nunca te lo había dicho —se sonrojó un poco y para Yuuri fue una vista hermosa—. Hacerlo con los ojos vendados ha sido una de mis fantasías desde hace tiempo, pero no me había animado a sugerirlo.

—¿¡No te habías animado a sugerirme eso y sí lo _otro_!? —se azoró bastante.

—Estamos a la par, nos quedan cinco preguntas —rio—. No, no me había animado. No me sentía preparado para que conocieras mi lado pervertido, al menos no del todo.

—Eres un pervertido y un precoz —se cruzó de brazos—. Aún estoy sorprendido por el hecho de que perdieras tu virginidad a los catorce. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Curiosidad —se encogió de hombros—. Debí de haber esperado, lo sé. No permitiré que mis hijos cometan el mismo error que yo. Los obligaré a que sean como su papá cerdito.

—¡¿¡A quién le estás diciendo “Papá cerdito”?!? —se exaltó. Viktor sólo se echó a reír a lo grande. Ignorando el hecho de que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

—A ti, mi amor —besó su nariz—. Te quedan sólo tres preguntas.

—Rayos.

—¿Qué deseos pedirías si tuvieras una lámpara mágica?

El japonés se rio por el cambio tan drástico en las preguntas, pero le gustó y se puso a pensar.

—Comer sin engordar, estar siempre a tu lado y…—enumeró con sus dedos. De pronto su expresión entristeció un poco—…poder darte hijos biológicos.

—¿Hablas de… embarazo? —se sorprendió.

—Sí —se recargó contra el hombro de su novio, ocultando su expresión triste. Viktor no dudó en abrazarlo.

—Te verías hermoso embarazado —le picó la pancita.

Yuuri rio ante esa locura.

—Como si eso fuera posible —suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos uno de tus deseos puede hacerse realidad.

—¿Comer sin engordar?

—¡No! Estar conmigo siempre —hizo un puchero.

—Oh, sí —se aguantó la risa—. Tengo otra pregunta, pero quiero que la tomes en serio.

—Dime.

—¿Piensas reconciliarte con tu padre?

—No.

—Pero…

—No, Yuuri. No está en mis planes, sinceramente espero no verlo en muchos años.

—Pero es tu padre.

—Lo sé, y eso no lo detuvo a hacer lo que hizo. Así que no.

—Vitya, tú no eres así —acarició su cabello—. Tú no guardas rencor.

—Cambiemos de tema.

Yuuri suspiró. Tendría que pensar en algo para hacer que ese odio se fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto el helado de chocolate?

—Solía comerlo muy seguido con mi madre. Cuando me siento triste lo como y recuerdo cuando ella vivía —se encogió de hombros—. Me hace feliz y me puedo comer un galón entero en un momento.

—Qué envidia…

—Deberías dejar de hacer dieta. Estamos en temporada baja, come lo que quieras, vuelve a ser mi cerdito —le picó la panza—. Extraño a mi cerdito.

—¡No! —su convicción era inquebrantable, a menos que le pusieran un katsudon en frente.

—¿Por qué no dejas que tu cuerpo tome la forma que él desee? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque quiero seguir patinando, necesito tener buena condición, bien lo sabes.

—No creo que sea sólo por eso.

—¡Y porque no quiero que me digan gordo! —se sonrojó.

—¿Ni siquiera yo? Me gusta decirte gordito, cerdito, kobuta-chan.

—B-bueno, sólo tú ¡pero no lo hagas siempre! —lo apuntó amenazadoramente con un dedo.

—De acuerdo. Nos queda sólo una pregunta a cada uno. Aprovéchala.

—¿Sientes algo por Irina? Es decir, algo que no sea sólo amistad. Es que fueron esposos y eso es algo muy importante, un matrimonio tiene mucho peso, aunque sea uno ya pasado —se mostró un poco inseguro al respecto, sin embargo, no había tono de reproche en sus palabras.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño antes de enfrentar a Yuuri y jalarle las mejillas con un poco de fuerza.

—No siento algo por ella, al menos nada más allá de la amistad, ella es como mi hermana.

—Una hermana con la que tuviste sexo.

—De acuerdo, eso no sonó muy bien —aguantó la risa, más que nada al ver la seriedad en su amado. Le volvió a estirar las mejillas—. Pero ya te conté mi pasado y todo lo referente a ella. Sabes lo que vivimos y cómo terminó lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

—Lo sé —quitó las manos que maltrataban cariñosamente sus mejillas—. Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso.

—Entiendo, pero creo que eso desaparecería si la conocieras. Dejarías de sentir celos al ver cómo es nuestra relación ahora.

—Tal vez —comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Yuuri, me queda una pregunta por hacerte y quiero que la pienses muy bien antes de responder —lo dijo con tanta seriedad que el otro se espantó un poco—. De tu respuesta depende nuestro futuro.

—Me estás asustando ¿Qué es?

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo en San Petersburgo? Hablo de vivir juntos, como una pareja formal. Con tu cepillo de dientes, ropa y todas tus cosas en mi casa.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al japonés.

—¿Qué? —involuntariamente tomó entre sus dedos el anillo que colgaba en su cadena.

—Piénsalo, no hay prisa, yo puedo…

—¡¡Sí!! —se lanzó sobre su novio, tumbándolo sobre el sillón—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero! No hay nada qué pensar ¡¿Nos vamos mañana?! ¡¿Sí, sí?!

La risa abierta y cantarina de Viktor se escuchó en toda la estancia. No podía estar más feliz con la reacción de su novio. Yuuri estaba tan feliz y sonriente que parecía desbordar emoción por cada poro de su piel. Creyó que iba a necesitar pensarlo un poco más, pero al parecer no fue necesario.

—Me hace tan feliz que aceptaras —lo apretó entre sus brazos y suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo una paz y felicidad tan plena que era imposible de describir.

—Es que no hay nada qué pensar, la respuesta sólo podía ser un sí —rio—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Bueno, antes que nada debemos hablarlo con tu familia, después de todo les estoy robando a su retoñito.

—Tonto —le pegó en el pecho con el puño cerrado, riendo antes de volver a abrazarlo y besar su mejilla—. Muero porque ese día llegue ya.

—Tenemos mucho qué planear y mucho por vivir. Esto apenas comienza.

—Exacto: apenas comienza —besó sus labios.

Los dos se quedaron acurrucados en el sillón, acariciándose en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Pensando en todas las cosas hermosas que podrían vivir de ahora en adelante. Su relación estaba retomando el ritmo que había tenido hace años. Se sentían felices, sin ataduras, como si tuvieran un lienzo blanco frente a ambos, listo para ser llenado de colores y formas.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Llevaba horas hablando con su amigo por videochat, Minami podía ver a Phichit, pero éste no podía ver al japonés.

—¿Por qué no prendes tu cámara? Déjame verte —pidió el moreno.

—No funciona.

—¡Mentiroso! —rio—. Vamos, enciéndela. Llevamos horas hablando y no me has dejado verte.

Hubo silencio. El tailandés estuvo a punto de preguntar si aún se encontraba ahí, cuando de pronto se encendió la cámara.

—¡Minami! —se emocionó y sonrió ampliamente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al verlo con sus ojos rojos, hinchados y todavía un poco llorosos—. Oh, Minami.

—Lo siento —más lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos. De inmediato las limpio y sonrió a la cámara—. Por eso no quería ponerla.

—¿Sigues triste por lo de Yuuri?

—Sí, no puedo evitarlo —se encogió de hombros.

—Tú y Yuuri son muy parecidos. Ambos perdidamente enamorados de su ídolo.

—Con la gran diferencia de que él sí cumplió su sueño al estar con Viktor, yo no. Jamás estaré con Yuuri.

Phichit no sabía qué decirle. Si el cariño que le tenía no fuera más allá de la amistad, quizás podría darle consejos buenos, pero no en esa situación, no cuando estaba experimentando sentimientos de amor hacia él.

—Pero está bien. Si Yuuri es feliz, yo soy feliz. Lo único que quiero es no verlo de nuevo tan devastado como cuando estuvimos en Canadá.

—Ya veo… —por primera vez en la noche, sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Por lo regular se guardaba esos sentimientos tristes para él mismo, pero últimamente le era cada vez más difícil contenerse y decirle la verdad a su amigo.

—Entiendo que estés triste, después de todo es un amor no correspondido lo que estás atravesando —suspiró—. Es muy doloroso —desvió la mirada.

—Phichit-kun ¿Has pasado por algo similar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El tailandés se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan obvio.

—Algo así.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para superarlo?

—No he podido hacerlo. En realidad me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

—¿De tus sentimientos por esa persona?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Él está enamorado de otra persona.

—¿¡Es un chico?! Phichit-kun, no sabía que tú…

—Sí, es un chico, pero él quiere a alguien más y tampoco es correspondido —se puso un poco nervioso.

—Entonces dile lo que sientes. Quizás él no esté enamorado de ti, pero al conocerte mejor y al saber que lo quieres, puede que se vaya enamorando de ti, y así lograría superar su amor no correspondido. Podrían ser felices los dos —por un momento pareció olvidar sus propios problemas.

Los ojos de Phichit brillaron con ilusión.

—¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto? Es decir, puede que ya no quiera hablarme al saber lo que siento.

—Entonces no habrá sido realmente tu amigo. Yo le dije a Yuuri lo que sentía, y… bueno, lo hice cuando él estaba ebrio y creo que no lo recuerda —suspiró—. Pero díselo, no pierdes nada.

—Eso espero.

—Phichit-kun, gracias por escucharme y aceptar mi llamada a pesar de que allá contigo ya sea la una de la mañana.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo —sonrió—. No importa la hora.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Minami volviera a hablar.

—En realidad… gracias por todo, desde un principio, gracias. Eres el único amigo al que le he contado este asunto con detalle.

—Me siento honrado —bromeó un poco.

—Es curioso que seamos tan buenos amigos a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos.

—Y es más curioso que nos hayamos conocido gracias a Yuuri —suspiró con nostalgia.

Los ojos del menor se entristecieron al escuchar ese nombre.

—Tengo que superar a Yuuri, debo superar este amor por él.

—¿Por qué lo amas tanto? —inquirió de pronto, sorprendiendo al japonés.

—Porque… no sé explicarlo. Él siempre fue mi motivación y mi mayor ejemplo a seguir. Siempre he admirado su determinación y su fuerza, aunque él se empeña en decir que no lo es —esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Yuuri es único, y tiene un corazón tan puro y bello que me inspira ganas de protegerlo de cualquier amenaza. Ni siquiera puedo ver que esté triste, pues un impulso se apodera de mí y hago lo que sea con tal de verlo feliz.

—Ya veo… —se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexivo.

Phichit sentía algo similar por su amigo, pero un poco más intenso.

—¿Entonces él no será más tu entrenador?

—No. Él fue amable y se ofreció a seguir entrenándome hasta que encontrara a alguien más, pero yo le pedí que dejáramos las cosas así —suspiró—. Luego Viktor me encontró llorando en el baño —chasqueó la lengua.

—Minami ¿Vas a salir de viaje en estos días?

—No. De hecho estoy por salir de vacaciones de la universidad, pero estaré en casa ¿Por qué?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad —sonrió traviesamente y se despidió con algo de prisa de su buen amigo.

Tendría que hablar con Celestino antes de intentar cualquier cosa, pero tenía un plan, un gran plan.

Un par de días después, Phichit apareció en la puerta principal de la casa de Kenjiro.

—¡P-Phichit-kun! ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí?!

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgicamente con su mano alzada—. Vine a levantarte los ánimos ¿Todavía estás en pijama? Ya es medio día —se metió a la casa de su amigo como si fuera la propia, con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¡¿Viniste desde Tailandia?! ¿¡Sólo para eso?!

—Pero claro que sí, eres mi amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Me dijiste que no tenías entrenador, así que vine a hacerte una propuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hablé con Celestino y está dispuesto a entrenarte, pero necesitarías mudarte a Bangkok conmigo.

—Wow! —se asombró bastante.

—Le mostré un video de tu patinaje a Celestino y debo decirte que le encantó. Dijo que te parecías mucho a Yuuri, incluso en los errores —rio—. Él quiere trabajar contigo para pulir esos detalles ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… —estaba demasiado sorprendido.

—Piénsalo y me respondes en unos días.

—¿En unos días?

—Me quedaré en Hasetsu durante un par de días, quiero conocer la ciudad y la playa ¿Me acompañas? ¡Vamos a hacer turismo! Lo tomó del brazo, emocionado y sacando su teléfono para tomar una _selfie_.

—¡No! Estoy en pijama —se sonrojó.

—Muy tarde, ya la estoy subiendo —dijo sin mirarlo y tecleando muy rápidamente en su teléfono mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de la casa—. Ve a cambiarte, yo te esperaré para ir a pasear.

Minami no le dijo nada, se fue corriendo rumbo a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Le dijo a sus padres que saldría y se fue a dar un paseo con su amigo, pensando en todo momento en la propuesta tan tentadora.

Tenía muchas ventajas y pocas desventajas. Si aceptaba, aprendería mucho, viajaría al extranjero y patinaría junto a uno de sus mejores amigos. También le parecía tentador el hecho de cambiar de aire, alejarse de casa y despejar su mente de todo aquello que le recordaba a su amor no correspondido.

Esa tarde, mientras hacían turismo, el joven japonés aceptó la propuesta.

Phichit estaba tan feliz que quiso celebrarlo yendo a patinar juntos. Fueron al Ice Castle y ahí se encontraron con cierta parejita muy acaramelada, patinando juntos y riendo como si nada a su alrededor importara más que sus manos unidas.

—Si quieres podemos ir a otra parte —sugirió Phichit, siendo compresivo y omitiendo el hecho de que no había ido a saludar a su mejor amigo. Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Japón.

—No, está bien así. Tengo que saber afrontarlo, no puedo huir todo el tiempo —respondió, mirando fijamente hacia la pista, donde mucha gente pasaba el rato divirtiéndose, y entre ellos estaban Viktor y Yuuri, patinando mientras se tomaban de las manos. Ambos tonteaban y jugueteaban entre ellos, empujándose y riendo. Eran el mejor ejemplo de una pareja feliz.

—Se ven muy felices —mencionó Phichit, contento por su amigo Yuuri.

—Yuuri al fin es feliz —esbozó una sonrisa sincera y suspiró—. ¡Vamos por unos patines! —lo tomó de la mano y corrió a donde Yuko, ajeno al tierno sonrojo en las morenas mejillas del otro.

El encuentro entre mejores amigos fue inevitable. Yuuri a penas lo vio, se deslizó con prisa atravesando la pista hasta llegar a Phichit y abrazarlo. El aludido se sorprendió un poco, pues Yuuri jamás fue tan efusivo, pero no por eso no correspondió, al contrario, lo hizo con mucho cariño y felicidad.

Platicaron unos momentos y se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas mientras que sus acompañantes patinaban tranquilamente de un lado a otro, esperando por ellos.

Minami se aburrió de patinar solo y se acercó a los otros dos, justo en el momento en el que Yuuri le decía a su mejor amigo sobre la propuesta de Viktor.

—¡¿Vivirán juntos?! —se emocionó el moreno, emoción que desapareció al ver la expresión devastada de Minami.

—Sí, no puedo esperar más. Nos vamos a ir en un par de días.

—Así que lo de ustedes va muy en serio ¿verdad? —inquirió Minami con una sonrisa leve, conteniendo sus ganas de huir de ahí.

Yuuri no supo qué responder, sólo asintió con la cabeza. El momento fue muy incómodo.

—Me alegro por ustedes —palmeó la espalda de Yuuri antes de darle un abrazo—. Espero que sean muy felices —murmuró en su oído, apretándolo fuerte entre sus brazos. Tenía poco tiempo para hacerlo, sólo segundos, así que lo hizo rápido y certero.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el rubio tomó de la cintura a su amor platónico, aprovechó que tenían casi la misma estatura para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo y besar sus labios de manera espontánea. Lo besó con fuerza y fiereza, con pasión acumulada, dejándole literalmente la boca abierta por la impresión ¿Acaso había sido la lengua de Minami lo que sintió?

De pronto ambos japoneses fueron separados con brusquedad.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó el tailandés, jalando a Minami con fuerza, alejándolo de Yuuri con enojo y muchos celos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! —un ruso muy cabreado se había aparecido también en la escena. Había jalado a Yuuri al mismo tiempo en el que el moreno alejó al otro.

La expresión de Minami era neutra. Su cara no demostraba ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera cuando el ruso alto y enfurecido se deslizó hasta llegar frente a él.

—¡Te atreviste a besar a mi novio! —enfatizó mucho el “mi” —. Eres un niño que no entiende advertencias ¿Verdad? —lo tomó de su playera y lo alzó un par de centímetros del hielo, espantando a la gente a su alrededor que se esperaba ya un pleito.

La expresión de Minami siguió igual.

—No deberías de enojarte. Le robé un beso ¿y qué? Tú lo tienes día y noche, sólo para ti. Tienes su amor incondicional y su corazón entero. Que yo lo haya besado debería serte indiferente.

—Pues no lo es —masculló entre dientes, zarandeando al joven.

—Basta —intervino Phichit—. No hizo bien, lo sabemos, pero tampoco hay que llegar a extremos —miró a su amigo—. Minami, discúlpate.

—No.

Todos se asombraron al ver la actitud del menor.

—Gracias —dijo de pronto Yuuri, todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, excepto el menor de todos—. Gracias por tu cariño, pero no puedo corresponderlo. Yo amo a Viktor. Lo siento mucho, Minami —en verdad se sentía mal por él.

—Está bien. Lo sabía incluso antes de besarte. Ese beso, Yuuri, fue mi despedida. Sellé mis sentimientos por ti, ahora seguiré adelante. Me iré a entrenar con Phichit y Celestino a Bangkok. Espero seas feliz con él —miró al ruso—. Y si algún día quieres huir de sus garras, puedes venir hacia mí, no lo dudes.

—G-gracias —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

Viktor sólo apretó puños y dientes, bajando al hielo al chico y mirándolo asesinamente. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y se inclinó hacia él.

—Atrévete a hacer algo como eso de nuevo, y no verás la luz del día jamás —esbozó una pequeña y demoniaca sonrisa al separarse de él—. Que te vaya muy bien en cualquiera que fuera la ciudad que mencionaste —se deslizó hacia Yuuri, tomó su mano y se fueron de ahí.

Minami se giró a ver a Phichit y por primera vez vio su mirada llena de tristeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Iré a dar una vuelta —sin decir más, el moreno se fue.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Estaban a unas horas de irse al aeropuerto y Yuuri aún no tenía sus maletas listas. Ya habían hablado con la familia y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaron los dos. Los dejaron irse con la promesa de que los visitarían seguido. Tanto para Yuuri como para Viktor, fue muy difícil despedirse de Hiroko. Pero toda la familia los despidió con mucho cariño, felices de verlos al fin en buenos términos.

—Vamos, amor, no tienes que llevar muchas cosas. En casa hay de todo, sólo lleva un cambio de ropa y ya.

—¿Y con qué me voy a vestir?

—Con mi piel sobre la tuya, sólo eso —lo abrazó desde atrás y besó su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la columna del menor.

—¡¡V-viktor!! Claro que no, necesito llevar suficiente ropa.

—Es broma —rio contra la piel del cuello pálido de Yuuri—. Te compré suficiente ropa, no tienes que llevar nada.

—Oh por Dios, Viktor ¿Qué tanto planeaste?

—Muchas cosas —lo rodeó hasta pararse frente a él—. Todo en mi casa está tal cual lo dejé el año pasado —acomodó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja, mirándolo con mucho amor—. Tus cosas están ahí, nada ha cambiado. Nuestro hogar nos espera.

El cuerpo entero de Yuuri se estremeció por la emoción.

—No puedo esperar más. Uno de mis sueños está por cumplirse.

—Y espero que una de mis fantasías también se cumpla pronto —acortó la escasa distancia entre sus cuerpos, posando sus grandes manos en las caderas deliciosas del menor—. Además, aún te debo el castigo.

—¿Por lo de Minami? —frunció el ceño—. Amor, yo no tuve la culpa.

—Pero no lo apartaste de inmediato —infló sus mejillas— Así que te daré un buen castigo cuando lleguemos a casa.

Yuuri iba a decir lo mucho que amaba escuchar eso “A casa”, “Nuestro hogar”; pero se contuvo para no arruinar la emoción del momento.

—Espero que sea un buen castigo —suspiró contra los labios de su novio, antes de dar un respingo al sentir una gran mano apretando en medio de sus nalgas.

—Pero claro que lo será. Te haré suplicar por más, lo prometo —gruñó contra sus labios, segundos antes de devorarlos con hambre atrasada.

—Necesito que ya estemos en tu departamento —jadeó.

—Nuestro departamento, Yuuri, será tu hogar de ahora en adelante.

El aludido se sonrojó un poquito.

—Nuestro hogar —sonrió con mucha ilusión.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Al fin voy a conocer el lugar donde vivió mi más grande ídolo por años. Seré tu novio, pero no he dejado de ser tu fan número uno.

Yuuri logró hacer que su novio se sonrojara y se cubriera el rostro con una mano.

—Eso me recuerda algo… te tengo una sorpresa en casa.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una sorpresa —le picó la frente con un dedo—. Obviamente no te diré.

Después de un largo viaje, los tres llegaron a San Petersburgo, sanos y salvos.

El aeropuerto le trajo feos recuerdos a Yuuri. La única vez que estuvo ahí fue triste y muy difícil. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora iba de la mano con Viktor, rumbo a su departamento. Se moría de ganas de conocer dónde vivía, mirar sus paredes y conocer más sobre sus gustos. Quería adentrarse más en ese pequeño mundo de Viktor Nikiforov.

El ruso no logró convencerlo de llevar sólo un par de prendas y pertenencias, Yuuri terminó llevando más cosas de lo esperado. Ambos esperaban un taxi en la entrada, parados junto a un montón de maletas pesadas.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Yuuri no dejaba de mirar por la ventana del auto, maravillado con la ciudad y sus parques que parecían bosques. Viktor sonreía divertido ante la emoción de su novio, observándolo en silencio y sintiendo mil mariposas en el estómago al tomar su mano y sentir que le respondía de igual manera, acariciándolo con su pulgar.

El japonés estaba maravillado y asombrado con los enormes edificios antiguos con cientos de pequeñas ventanas rectangulares. Conforme avanzaba el taxi, los edificios y casas a su alrededor se veían cada vez más elegantes y modernos. Fue así hasta que llegaron a un vecindario muy elegante. Se notaba la diferencia de clases sociales con sólo mirar las banquetas bien cuidadas, los jardines extensos en las casas y los edificios altos con departamentos –seguramente muy lujosos- dentro de ellos.

Por un momento había olvidado que su novio era un hombre con mucho dinero y con una clase social más alta que muchos de sus conocidos. Se sentía nervioso al estar a punto de conocer más sobre él.

—Llegamos. Este es mi hogar —se bajaron del taxi y Yuuri pudo admirar el alto edificio ante ellos. Sus paredes desbordaban lujo tras lujo. Por un momento se sintió intimidado—. Nuestro hogar —besó sonoramente su mejilla y procedió a cargar las maletas. No dejó que su amado llevara ni una sola.

Entraron al vestíbulo y los recibió el amable portero. Enseguida subieron hasta el último piso y al fin el japonés conoció el departamento de su amado.

En el lugar predominaban tonos índigo, grises y blancos. El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, Viktor tenía un exquisito gusto en arte y decoración. Había mucha armonía en todo el departamento. Era más amplio de lo que Yuuri se imaginó, no tenía nada en común con su departamento en Vladivostok, absolutamente nada. Este era fácilmente tres veces más amplio.

Yuuri miró todo a su alrededor, maravillado y asimilando el hecho de que viviría ahí de ahora en adelante. Estaba comenzando una etapa nueva en su relación con Viktor.

—¿Te gusta? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Me encanta. Tienes buen gusto. Se ve muy a cogedor.

—Irina me ayudó.

—Ya veo…

—Te daré un recorrido por el lugar luego de que desempaquemos tus maletas, ven, vamos a nuestra recámara —lo tomó de la mano con la emoción brillando en sus ojos y lo jaló hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

A penas puso un pie dentro, Yuuri sintió el delicioso y característico aroma de Viktor golpeándole con fuerza en la nariz. Ese cuarto olía delicioso, olía a Viktor.

El lugar era espacioso. Las paredes eran de un tenue celeste oscuro, las molduras blancas y una gran ventana con vista a la ciudad. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama de considerable tamaño y con apariencia de ser muy esponjosa y cómoda, sus sábanas eran blancas y aparentemente cálidas. Todo a su alrededor gritaba “Soy muy caro, no me toques”, temía ensuciar o romper algo.

—Acomoda tus cosas en donde gustes haz lo que quieras, también es tu casa —lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda del japonés. Éste acarició sus brazos y besó una de sus manos.

—Muchas gracias —se giró aún en medio del abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios muy tiernamente.

—¿Quieres desempacar, almorzar y luego dormir un poco? O podemos hacerlo a la inversa —se talló un ojo, somnoliento.

—Uhmm… ¿Y si comemos antes? Tengo mucha hambre.

—Rayos. No tengo nada de comida. Creo que hay helado en la nevera, pero sólo eso —se avergonzó un poco.

—¿Quién come helado con este clima? —se burló, pues era verano, sin embargo aún hacía frío.

—Por supuesto que yo —sonrió con orgullo—. Iré a comprar algo de comida ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Sorpréndeme —sonrió.

—Bien —tomó lo que parecía ser la llave de un auto colgando de un llavero en la pared y se acercó a él para darle un beso fugaz en los labios—. Volveré pronto, haz las travesuras que quieras —le pellizcó la nariz y se fue junto con Makkachin, quien decidió acompañarlo al ver que saldría.

Yuuri se quedó solo en ese gran departamento. No lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerle caso a Viktor y ser travieso. Adelantó ese recorrido que haría con Viktor. Se puso a inspeccionar cada rincón de ese bello lugar, maravillándose por lo lindo y acogedor que era. Se emocionó bastante al ver que tenía una bañera bastante amplia y dos recámaras más además de la principal, después de todo se trataba de un piso entero.

No se atrevió a hurgar entre sus cosas, pero sí dio un recorrido entero. Miró la cocina y se emocionó al ver lo amplia que ésta era. Qué lástima que Viktor no supiera aprovecharla.

Se le ocurrió preparar algo de té, así que buscó un recipiente para hervir agua y lo llenó de ésta hasta el tope, pero cuando intentó cerrar la llave, no pudo, ésta se rompió antes de cerrarse por completo, dejando una pequeña fuga en el grifo.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos —se puso nervioso, no llevaba ni una hora en el lugar y ya había roto algo.

La fuga era pequeña, pero suficiente como para ser notada, sin mencionar la perilla rota.

Decidió bajar a recepción y pedirle ayuda al amable portero, haría uso de lo poco que sabía hablar en ruso. Lo hizo y éste le dijo que le llamaría a un plomero para arreglar aquello. Así Yuuri se fue tranquilo de regreso al elevador, listo para subir de nuevo al último piso, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, una chica muy guapa y de enigmáticos ojos azules detuvo las puertas antes de que se cerraran.

—Buenos días —saludó Yuuri con educación, pero pronto se puso nervioso al ver que ella no respondía. Sólo se le quedaba mirando con cara de infinita sorpresa.

—¡Yuuri Katsuki!

—¿M-me conoces? —se apenó bastante.

—¡Pero claro!

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Soy tu fan! —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El aludido sonrió con emoción, sin embargo, había algo en ella que se le hacía muy familiar, mas no pudo recordar de dónde.

—¿Qué haces en Rusia?

—Me acabo de mudar al departamento de mi novio —se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué felicidad!

El japonés se sintió algo intimidado con la efusividad de la chica. La miró con detenimiento, era muy bonita, demasiado.

—¿Tienes que hacer algo en estos momentos?

—Sólo voy a esperar a que llegue, fue a comprar algo de comer.

—Te invito a mi departamento. Tomemos un café. ¿Vienes?

—Me encantaría —aceptó gustoso.

**_Continuará…_ **


	30. Calvin Klein

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXX**

**_“Calvin Klein”_ **

Llevaba un buen rato charlando con aquella chica pelirroja, no sabía cuánto con exactitud, pues tenían tantos temas de conversación que el tiempo fluyó de manera rápida y sencilla.

En ese lapso de tiempo, mientras los dos bebían un par de tazas calientitas de café, Yuuri escuchó a la linda vecina de Viktor platicándole que era maestra de ballet y que incluso ayudaba a algunos patinadores con el lado artístico de sus carreras, ingeniándose buenas coreografías para ellos. Ella le dijo que se había vuelto su fan hace varios años.

—No es para tanto —se rascó la nuca.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Interpretaste la rutina de Viktor a la perfección, eso fue sumamente increíble. Y la manera en que te mueves… —apoyó el codo sobre la barra y descansó la barbilla sobre su palma abierta—… es en verdad muy fascinante. Debo decir que ni siquiera Viktor tiene esa capacidad tuya de crear música con el cuerpo, tus pasos son tan… ¿Practicaste ballet de pequeño?

—Hasta hace unos años, sí —sonrió—. Tuve a una muy buena maestra —recordó a Minako con cariño.

La pelirroja suspiró y analizó detenidamente el rostro de Yuuri. Éste lo notó y se puso un tanto nervioso. De pronto hubo silencio entre los dos y no sabía cómo romperlo, sus ojos tan azules lo estaban escudriñando con la mirada y deseaba que eso terminara.

—Yuuri, eres muy guapo —apretó los labios, como reprimiendo un gritillo.

El aludido se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a tartamudear, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos y haciendo unos ademanes muy chistosos. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

—Lo siento, te puse más nervioso —se rio—. Mejor dime ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? —era obvio que sabía eso, no había límite, se quedaría ahí siempre y cuando Viktor también lo hiciera. Estaba segura.

—Uhm, bueno… —se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa—. En realidad no lo había pensado. Estaré aquí a menos que Viktor decida que vivamos en otra parte —esbozó una sonrisa tan pura y hermosa que la mujer casi se tuvo que poner lentes de sol para no terminar deslumbrada.

—Entonces estás viviendo con él.

—Claro ¿No sabías que era tu vecino? —inquirió con curiosidad. Entonces Irina se sintió mal por engañarlo de esa forma. Yuuri era tan lindo y tan ingenuo.

—Soy muy despistada. Pero cuéntame más sobre su relación —se removió en la silla, emocionada.

—Bueno… —de nuevo se puso nervioso. No solía abrirse con la gente que apenas conocía, de esto se dio cuenta la otra, pero aun así quiso intentar—. Actualmente somos muy felices. Es la primera vez que viviré con alguien en su casa, como su pareja, así que estoy nervioso. Pero él es maravilloso —suspiró—. No podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él —imitó la acción de ella y apoyó su codo sobre la barra, ya había terminado su café y ahora miraba a la nada, con unos ojitos llenos de amor e ilusión—. Cuando estoy solo todo es monótono y aburrido, pero cuando él aparece es como si todo tomara más color, más vida. No sé si me estoy explicando.

Irina asintió enérgicamente, conmocionada por sus palabras.

—Con él hasta el más mínimo detalle me parece hermoso y fascinante —continuó, riendo un poco al recordar algo—. Por lo regular se me hace muy tedioso el tiempo dentro del avión, pero con él se me va demasiado rápido.

—Qué hermoso —suspiró con anhelo y nostalgia.

Entonces el teléfono de Yuuri comenzó a sonar, lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa radiante acompañada por el leve sonrojo de sus pómulos. No dudó en contestar, claro, preguntándole a su nueva amiga si no le molestaba que lo hiciera.

Irina se tensó por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Viktor con quien hablaba, más cuando Yuuri le dijo “Estoy en el departamento de tu vecina de abajo, es muy agradable”. No tardó mucho en colgar.

—Lo siento, Viktor llegó a casa con la comida, tengo que irme —sonrió. Si seguía sonriendo así, se le quedarían las mejillas tiesas y atrofiadas por permanecer tanto tiempo en esa posición.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Fue un gusto conocerte, Yuuri —le sonrió dulcemente, pues de verdad había sido un total gusto—. Espero que vengas pronto a visitarme de nuevo, para otra taza de café.

—Sería un placer. Muchas gracias por la invitación —hizo una pequeña reverencia y ella aguantó una risilla, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que mejor se acercó a él, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. El aludido se sonrojó por la sorpresa y los nervios que eso implicó.

—Mándale a Viktor mis saludos —le guiñó un ojo y finalmente lo despidió.

Yuuri salió del departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No dejaba de juguetear con el brazalete en su muñeca y con el anillo en su dedo. Y es que no había palabras en este mundo para explicar la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Todo era bonito, perfecto.

Llegó a casa y se sorprendió al ver a su amado caminando de un lado a otro en el recibidor, parecía león enjaulado. Cuando se percató de su presencia corrió hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué hacías con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Uhm? —se abrumó un poco con su intensidad. Lo vio demasiado nervioso y asustado, incluso había comenzado a morderse las uñas—. Nada, ella es muy agradable, me invitó un café y charlamos mientras estuviste afuera. Es una mujer en verdad agradable, tan servicial y gentil. ¡Dijo que era mi fan! —se emocionó mucho—. Es maestra de ballet y también patina. Creo que también es fan tuya. Por cierto, te mandó saludos.

—¡Ja! Saludos, que chistosita —refunfuñó algunas palabras en ruso. Yuuri se entretuvo mirando las dos arrugas que se formaron en su entrecejo al tenerlo tan fruncido. También fue divertido ver nuevas expresiones que agregaría al repertorio de muecas Nikiforov.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se cruzó de brazos—. Deberías tratar más con ella, es linda, agradable y me dijo que soy… —fue interrumpido.

—La mujer con la que tomaste café fue Irina, mi ex esposa.

El japonés se quedó con la boca abierta y sin nada qué decir.

—P-pero ella no… —lo pensó y hasta ese momento se percató del hecho de que nunca le dijo su nombre—...¡¿Qué?!

Sonaba lógico, era pelirroja, ojos azules y además se le había hecho muy familiar.

—Sí —suspiró—. Olvidé decírtelo. Rayos —se mortificó mucho. Tuvo miedo.

—¿Irina es tu vecina? ¿Pero qué…? —no pudo continuar, Viktor ya lo estaba abrazando.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Olvidé decírtelo porque en verdad olvidé ese detalle.

—Está bien —no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto, pero en definitiva correspondió a su abrazo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amado al ver lo nervioso que estaba—. Amor —se separó de él y miró lo asustado que se encontraba—. Tranquilo, no estoy molesto. Sí me desconcertó un poco y aún estoy tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ella no me lo dijera en ningún momento y de que me cayera tan bien —murmuró en voz muy baja eso último—. Pero no me voy a molestar contigo —apretó sus mejillas entre sus manos y se paró de puntillas para besar su frente—. Aunque sí es bastante extraño y retorcido que vivas en el mismo edificio que tu ex esposa —sonrió.

El ruso se quedó completamente sorprendido. El Yuuri de hace un par de años le habría montado todo un drama en serio.

—¿Qué trajiste de comer? Muero de hambre —comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, olfateando en el aire un delicioso aroma.

Viktor se quedó parado donde estaba, respirando pesado y aún asustado. Se había estado quebrando la cabeza, pensando en cómo explicarle ese pequeño detalle luego de colgar en la última llamada, pero al parecer Yuuri sí había cambiado mucho, y totalmente para bien.

—¡¿Patatas rellenas?! —se le hizo agua la boca al abrir los paquetes que trajo su novio. Estaba hambriento—. Vitya ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día? Muero de hambre y no sé dónde están las cosas en este departamento.

El ruso al fin reaccionó, sonrió de medio lado y fue directo hacia él.

—Nuestro departamento —replicó—. Ve acostumbrándote —lo abrazó por detrás, depositando un dulce besito en su nuca desnuda.

A Yuuri le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina.

—Hablando de “nuestro departamento” —se giró sin deshacer el abrazo—. Cariño, rompí la llave del grifo de la cocina —se mordió el labio.

—¿Disculpa?

En realidad no había escuchado lo que le dijo, pues se distrajo con su hermosa expresión mientras se mordía el labio de manera tan sensual, seguramente de manera inconsciente.

—Te digo que ya rompí algo y ni siquiera tengo un día aquí —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Viktor rio y lo estrechó con más fuerza, apoyando su mentón sobre su coronilla.

—No pasa nada, amor. Llamaré a alguien para que lo arregle.

—Ya solicité a un plomero, fui con el casero.

—Perfecto —besó su frente—. Ahora comamos, que ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ya casi es medio día.

Sacó los platos y cubiertos, señalándole a Yuuri dónde se encontraba cada cosa.

—En verdad no tienes nada en tu alacena —se sorprendió mucho.

—Vayamos al súper más tarde —se emocionó.

A Yuuri le brillaron los ojos. Sería la primera vez que irían juntos como pareja a hacer las compras. Todo se sentía tan diferente, que incluso hacer el mandado parecía emocionante para ambos.

Comieron juntos, frente a frente en la barra de la cocina, charlando como siempre y molestándose uno al otro de vez en cuando.

Al terminar, Viktor le mostró a Yuuri todo el lugar.

El departamento era amplio, demasiado para una sola persona. Al entrar tenía un pequeño recibidor con un mueble donde –Yuuri se dio cuenta- Viktor solía dejar las llaves de la casa y del auto, dentro de un pequeño cenicero. La sala era amplia y confortante, tenía una chimenea, sillones cómodos y una alfombra muy felpuda. El estilo era moderno y la variedad de colores se encontraba entre los marrones, azules y blancos.

La cocina era demasiado amplia y funcional para alguien que no la usaba. Tenía una barra cerca de la estufa que servía como antecomedor, con banquitos altos. Al mirarlos, Yuuri pudo imaginarse a Viktor sentado ahí todas las mañanas, tomando café y desayunando cereal con leche (Lo único que sabía “preparar” sin tener que usar fuego).

Tenía tres habitaciones: la principal (Y más amplia, esa que olía deliciosamente a Viktor), y otras dos más pequeñas y amuebladas a pesar de que nadie más habitaba ahí. Viktor le dijo que Chris había ocupado una de ellas en esas ocasiones en que lo visitaba, también Aleksi y en muy esporádicas veces lo llegó a hacer Yurio, en aquellos días cuando su abuelo era ingresado en el hospital y no se quería quedar solo en su casa.

Sólo había un baño, éste era de tamaño promedio, con una bañera blanca y ovalada donde los dos cabrían muy bien si enredaban sus cuerpos uno con el otro.

Y lo que más le gustó a Yuuri, fue el termostato. Estaba feliz porque no sufriría de frío. Las pocas veces que había viajado a Rusia, se había quedado en lugares donde fallaba la calefacción.

Viktor no tardó en replicar y decirle que no lo necesitaban, pues él sería su termostato. Yuuri lo miró con diversión y palmeó su hombro antes de irse a desempacar. El pobre ruso comenzó a tenerle resentimiento a esa cosa y se planteó seriamente la opción de descomponerlo.

Ambos desempacaron juntos. Pusieron las maletas sobre la cama y fueron acomodando poco a poco sus cosas en la habitación. Yuuri se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de ropa que tenía su amado.

—Y eso que despejé el armario y los cajones para que pudieras poner tus cosas —rio.

—¿Y dónde dejaste tus cosas?

—En los otros cuartos.

Yuuri se conmocionó al abrir algunos cajones y encontrarse con ropa que Viktor le había comprado. Tenía demasiado buen gusto, pero cuando vio la marca de las prendas…

—¡Viktor! No puedo aceptar esto —se exaltó al ver de qué tiendas provenían algunas playeras y abrigos, incluso el pijama se veía que era de un sitio muy costoso.

—Claro que lo vas a aceptar ¿O vas a rechazar un regalo mío?

El japonés se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Lo pensó unos segundos y respondió:

—Está bien, los acepto y te lo agradezco mucho, pero no lo hagas de nuevo —se sonrojó—. Deja que yo compre mi propia ropa.

—Pero eres mi pareja —inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, tal como hacía Makkachin a veces. Se veía demasiado tierno, pues realmente no veía el problema en comprarle cosas a su amado.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho —apretó las prendas contra su pecho, feliz—. Pero me hace sentir un poco incómodo, yo debería de hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Pero no es necesario —sonrió—. Ya sé, te compraré ropa muy seguido, hasta que te acostumbres.

—No… —suspiró—. Amor, no lo hagas.

—No seas orgulloso.

—Y tú no seas un necio.

—Lo soy —rio, sacó de su bolsillo una llave y se la lanzó por el aire. Yuuri la atrapó y lo miró sin entender—. ¿Recuerdas tu sorpresa? Está bajo llave en el mueble de la impresora, al lado de la sala.

—¿En tu escritorio?

—Sí.

Ni siquiera preguntó más. Salió casi corriendo, seguido por Makkachin.

Abrió con premura el cajón y se topó con algo que había dado por perdido hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Mi colección de posters!

Miró hacia atrás, en busca de Viktor. Lo encontró de inmediato, parado cerca de él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Creí que los echarías de menos, así que los guardé.

Yuuri no dijo nada, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sin soltar su amada colección, corrió hacia él y se estampó contra su pecho. Hundió la cara en el suéter cálido de su novio.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto mi amor. No debí tirarlos.

—No tienes que disculparte. Estabas muy enojado en ese momento, entiendo. Sólo… no los vuelvas a tirar ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacer la pose del número doscientos cincuenta y cuatro?! Ese era edición limitada, ya no lo consigues en ningún lado, cuídalos —frotó su cabeza con cariño.

—Lo haré.

Terminaron de desempacar. Tenían sueño por el cambio de horario, pero era tanta su emoción de estar al fin juntos, que no querían que el día terminara. Viktor tomó las llaves y se llevó a Yuuri para dar un paseo por el vecindario antes de ir a comprar el mandado.

—Sigo sorprendido por el hecho de que sepas conducir —dejó que su amado le abriera la puerta, sonrojándose como adolescente por ello. Además, no era cualquier auto, se trataba de un Audi; Yuuri no sabía el modelo ni mucho menos el año, pero estaba seguro que era uno de los mejores: un Audi color gris—. Eres el cliché de hombre rico con elegante departamento y auto del año —continuó Yuuri, murmurando en voz baja y con las mejillas infladas.

Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, se sentía un poco abrumado.

—¿Me acabas de llamar cliché? —entró en shock y se desconcentró un poco de la manejada—. Espera… ¿Auto del año? —rio—. Mi auto ya es viejo.

—¡A eso me refiero! —exclamó con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas—. Los dos somos de mundos muy distintos. No estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

—Amor —puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su novio, sin dejar de mirar el camino frente a ellos—. Tienes que acostumbrarte, además, todo lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío.

—Yo no tengo tanto como tú.

Viktor suspiró.

—Me conoces muy bien, Yuuri Katsuki. Me conociste incluso antes de saber el asunto de mi herencia y el dinero que tengo. Eso no debería interferir ahora.

—No interfiere, es sólo que… —no sabía cómo explicarse—.Ya me imaginaba que tenías dinero, pero has superado mis expectativas —se abrumó más.

—No quiero que te sientas incómodo con eso —apretó su rodilla con la mano—. Además, tú tienes tanto para darme —esbozó una sonrisa tierna y adorable, dejando de mirar el camino sólo para dedicarle esa sonrisa a su novio—. Eres mi vida, así de simple.

—Y tu padre… él piensa que estoy contigo sólo por tu dinero —era algo que no había podido sacarse de la mente desde que lo conoció.

—Él no entiende, no sabe nada y no le des importancia siquiera a su existencia —su tono dulce y amable cambió drásticamente a uno completamente hostil.

Yuuri no dijo más, no quería arruinar ese gran día con un discurso sobre la importancia de que se reconciliara con ese hombre. Se limitó a inclinarse hacia su amado y depositarle un lindo beso en la mejilla seguido de un suave “Gracias” para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, sin quitarle la mano de su pierna. Ese pequeño gesto: sentir la mano pesada y grande de Viktor sobre su muslo, se había convertido de pronto en una de sus cosas favoritas.

Iban en un agradable silencio, Viktor encendió la calefacción y Yuuri le agradeció con una caricia en el dorso de su mano aún atrapada por él.

—Conduces muy bien —lo elogió con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

—¿Quieres conducir un rato? —ofreció con naturalidad. Lo que Yuuri no sabía era que el ruso jamás ofrecía su auto a nadie, le gustaba demasiado y lo cuidaba mucho como para permitir que alguien más siquiera tocara el volante.

—Uhmm, no creo que quieras prestármelo.

—¿Por qué? No nos perderemos, te diré por dónde ir y dónde girar.

—No sé conducir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio?

—Jamás fue una necesidad. En casa hay tantos medios de transporte que nunca tuve la necesidad.

—Bueno, tendré que enseñarte.

—¡¿En este auto?! Dios, no.

Viktor rio.

—¿Quieres que lo estrelle contra un poste? —continuó el japonés.

—No lo harás, yo te diré cómo hacerlo, es fácil.

—Bien —suspiró, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero se distrajo al ver que estaban pasando al lado de un parque muy bello. La gente caminaba con sus mascotas entre los largos y frondosos árboles.

—Solía ir muy seguido a ese parque —mencionó Viktor al ver a Yuuri tan interesado—. Era de mis sitios favoritos. Allá —señaló un punto indefinido del lugar—, cuesta abajo hay un lago que en invierno se congela y mucha gente va a patinar. Papá solía llevarnos a Aleksi y a mí. Ellos jugaban hockey y yo practicaba mis rutinas —sonrió con nostalgia. Al Dimitri de esos años no le tenía resentimiento.

—¿Podemos ir un día?

—¡Seguro!

Llegaron al supermercado y como pareja de recién casados fueron por un carrito y entraron felices por hacer algo tan simple y común, rutinario para muchos.

Viktor era de las personas que iban echando al carrito de compras todo lo que se les antojaba o lo que se les cruzaba en el camino.

No llevaban ni veinte minutos en el lugar y Yuuri ya empujaba un carrito rebosante de comida chatarra.

—Amor, deberíamos comprar las provisiones para hacer de comer el resto de la semana.

En cambio, Yuuri era tan organizado que cuando iba al súper (Antes lo hacía con Phichit en Detroit) llevaba una lista de compras, o en caso de no traerla, pensaba en las posibilidades de platillos para la semana. Antes no sabía cocinar, así que su mejor amigo y él siempre se limitaban a comprar ingredientes para comidas simples y rápidas. Pero ahora que sabía hacerlo, iba a lucirse con su amado y haría feliz a su estómago.

—Cierto, cierto —se llevó una mano al mentón y puso expresión seria, pero ésta se transformó en una llena de ilusión al ver un aparador con diferentes tipos de helado, justo detrás de su novio—. ¡Yuuri! Llevemos ese de chocolate con chispas de chocolate. ¡Y este de sabor brownie! ¡Y este otro de chocomenta! ¿Si? ¡¿Si?!

—No sé por qué me estás preguntando eso si ya metiste dos litros de cada uno al carrito —quiso sonar serio, pero la risa le ganó. Su amado era un niño crecido, no había remedio.

El japonés se dedicó a recolectar lo indispensable para tener una alimentación sana y balanceada mientras que su pareja se emocionaba cada vez que miraba golosinas y comida chatarra que -debía ser sincero- él también amaba. Pero no podía sucumbir ante sus deseos de comer tanta porquería. Le había costado mucho llegar a su peso ideal, no lo estropearía.

De pronto Viktor desapareció. Yuuri pensó que seguramente se fue a buscar el pastelillo con más calorías de toda la tienda, así que aprovechó para terminar de encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Llegó al área de farmacia y con algo de vergüenza se acercó al pasillo de los preservativos. Definitivamente tenía que llevar un par de cajas. Se entretuvo viendo la variedad de colores, sabores y texturas que había, también halló diferentes tipos de lubricantes y afrodisiacos extraños. Desechó de inmediato la idea de llevar de éstos últimos, ellos definitivamente no los necesitaban.

Tomó un paquete con bastantes preservativos tamaño jumbo en una mano, pero luego hubo otra cajita que llamó su atención. La tomó en su mano libre y leyó el curioso empaque.

—¿Condones que brillan en la oscuridad?

El japonés pegó un brinco y se asustó tanto que su amado tuvo que abrazarlo. No lo había visto acercarse porque últimamente Viktor tenía la manía de aparecerse por detrás para abrazarlo y susurrarle cosas al oído, tal como en ese momento, claro, esa vez no pudo abrazarlo del todo bien, pues traía en sus manos muchas cosas que luego echó al carrito.

—¿Los quieres llevar? —inquirió de nuevo.

—Y-yo sólo estaba viendo —se puso demasiado nervioso, su rostro era tan rojo como una frambuesa.

El ruso miró lo que sostenían las manos de su novio, en una tenía una caja y en la otra el curioso paquete.

—Hay que llevar suficientes provisiones —tomó lo que tenía Yuuri en las manos y lo echó sin duda al carrito, luego miró el aparador y tomó un par de cajas surtidas con preservativos de sabores y colores—. Hay que probar estos —echó tres cajas más de esos que brillan en la oscuridad—. Va a ser divertido —soltó una risita cantarina y siguió viendo los estantes, tomando todo lo que le parecía necesario, como más condones y lubricantes de diferentes tipos.

—A-amor, nos están observando —murmuró en voz bajita, aún muy sonrojado y mirando de reojo al hombre que estaba parado junto a ellos, haciendo también sus compras.

Él los miraba con una expresión de asco, a lo cual Viktor respondió con una amplia sonrisa cínica, justo antes de vaciar un estante de condones, echándolos todos a su carrito ya desbordante.

Las mejillas del extraño se tornaron ligeramente rojas antes de darse media vuelta e irse lejos de ellos.

—Viktor, eres increíble —contuvo sus inmensas ganas de reír. El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo compras con su amado.

Cuando se encontraban haciendo fila en cajas, ambos comenzaron a bostezar con fuerza. El _jet lag_ les había afectado más de lo esperado y con sólo pensar en todo lo que tendrían que llegar a guardar, les daba mucha pereza.

De regreso a casa encendieron la radio y encontraron una estación con noticias sobre famosos. Curiosamente estaban hablando sobre ellos dos, gran coincidencia.

La locutora hablaba sobre ellos y su hermosa relación que era revelada a cuentagotas por ambos en sus redes sociales. Se quejaba un poco de que ambos habían dejado de publicar tan seguido sobre sus vidas, pero lo justificaba con el hecho de que la estaban pasando tan bien que no pasaba por sus mentes ocuparse de sus fans en esos momentos.

—Tiene razón —se rio el ruso, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que entró a Instagram, había sido aquel día cuando los descubrieron teniendo sexo en el cine.

Yuuri tomó su teléfono y entró de inmediato a las redes sociales, encontrando miles de notificaciones de sus fans, preguntando por su vida actual, su relación con Viktor y sus futuros planes. También había miles de comentarios de la gente en aquella foto que Viktor les tomó al salir del cine. La gran mayoría había entendido la indirecta, así que dejaron comentarios de todo tipo, casi todo ellos eran de emoción incontenible.

—Amor, voltea un segundo —le pidió con todo el cariño del mundo.

Viktor obedeció y sonrió como pocas veces, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas resplandecían y sus labios rosas se veían más rosados y vivos que nunca. Yuuri le daba color a su vida, literalmente.

Y justo en ese momento, el menor tomó una _selfie_ de ambos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Creo que podemos tener este pequeño detalle para ellos —dijo, refiriéndose a sus fans.

Editó la fotografía y la subió a Instragram con los siguientes hashtags: #St.Petersburg #Shopping #NewLife. Eso daba a entender muchas cosas, suficientes para que los fans entraran en crisis de locura.

—¡Hay que tomar más fotos! ¡En el departamento, con Makkachin! —casi brincó de felicidad en su propio asiento. No tardaría en ser de nuevo el viejo Viktor, ese que subía fotos a las redes sociales cada cinco minutos.

—Me parece perfecto —ahora fue él quien puso su mano sobre el muslo de Viktor, sólo que lo hizo más arriba de lo normal, por la parte interna.

—Yuuri —canturreó en modo sugerente, apretando el volante entre sus manos—. ¿Quieres estrenar los que brillan en la oscuridad?

—No —respondió seriamente—. No quiero esperar hasta la noche para hacerlo. He aguantado mucho tiempo, no puedo esperar —subió un poco más su mano.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —exclamó—. Si sigues haciendo eso, me estacionaré en el primer lugar que encuentre y te tomaré aquí mismo —no bromeaba.

—¿Qué lugar seguía en nuestra lista?

El ruso tragó en seco y pisó el acelerador, les faltaba muy poco para llegar a casa. Prefería hacerlo en la comodidad de su cama, no quería interrupciones.

Durante el camino, Yuuri siguió acariciándolo, pero no se atrevía a hacer mucho, por seguridad de ambos. Temía que su amado se saliera del camino.

Llegaron al estacionamiento en el sótano del edificio y Yuuri le pidió a su novio que abriera la cajuela del auto.

—Déjalas ahí —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad—. Vamos a la acción.

—Pero traemos comida que se puede echar a perder.

El ruso se mordió un labio. Yuuri tenía razón y no entendía cómo podía pensar con claridad cuando él en lo único que pensaba era en comérselo ahí mismo.

Tomaron todas las bolsas y con dificultad se dirigieron apresurados a su departamento. Procuraron colgarse las bolsas de todas partes, para evitar así tener que dar una segunda vuelta.

Iban tan cargados que no pudieron darse los mimos que querían hacerse. Así que se limitaron a decirse cositas durante el camino. Si no tuvieran todas esas bolsas, lo hubieran hecho ahí mismo, en el elevador.

—Te voy a hacer tantas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué, Vitya?

Quería acercársele, pero temía que se le cayera una bolsa. Ambos iban atiborrados con sus compras.

—No puedo decírtelas aún, algunas quizás ni siquiera sean legales.

—Dios mío —tragó en seco—. ¿Y cuándo haremos…? Ejem, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Mi fantasía? —sus ojos se obscurecieron en deseo—. Pronto, cariño, muy pronto.

Se morían por manosearse, y al no poder hacerlo, salieron casi corriendo del elevador cuando llegaron a su piso. Caminaron con premura por el pasillo, pero se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a alguien sentado en el suelo, recargando la espalda contra la puerta principal.

Viktor lo vio y se espantó, pensando lo peor. Por un momento pensó que quizás le había ocurrido algo a su abuelo, pues la escena de hace unos años se estaba repitiendo con él sentado de esa forma en el suelo del pasillo.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! —su rostro feliz y sus palabras hoscas no tenían relación, pero así era él.

—¡Yurio! —sonrió el japonés, feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Está todo bien? —la calentura desapareció en Viktor, quien de inmediato lo recorrió con la mirada, buscando alguna lesión o algo de lo qué preocuparse.

—Sí —se puso de pie y sintió el impulso de ir y abrazarlos, lo cual hubiera ocurrido si no hubieran estado tan cargados con sus compras—. Vi la publicación del cerdo y noté que estaban en tu auto, así que supuse que al fin se habían mudado juntos. Ya era hora, estúpidos. Aunque debieron de tener la mínima decencia de avisarnos a todos, han estado desaparecidos por un tiempo—replicó mientras se acercaba a Viktor y metía la mano en su bolsillo.

—Yurio, no es necesario que tú… uhm.

Pretendía buscar las llaves y ayudarlos con las compras. Pero sus buenas intenciones desaparecieron cuando sus dedos rosaron algo extraño y duro que no estaba dentro del bolsillo, pero sí debajo de la tela del pantalón.

—Oh-por-Dios —sacó la mano en cámara lenta y con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente espantado—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡No! ¡Tendrán que cortarme la mano! —agarró su muñeca con la otra mano que no se había “contaminado” —. ¡Córtenme la mano! ¡Ya! —corría sobre su propio lugar, nervioso y en total pánico.

Estaba dramatizando, pero era justificable. A ninguno le gustaría sentir el miembro medio erecto de su ‘hermano’ ni por accidente.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —suspiró el ruso con resignación, un poco avergonzado. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—¡¿Qué demonios venían haciendo ustedes dos?! —seguía brincando hiperactivamente en su mismo sitio—. No, mejor no me digan, no quiero enterarme de sus cochinadas.

—Son las mismas “cochinadas” que haces con tu novio Otabek.

—¡Ah, cállate, anciano!

Viktor se carcajeó. Le echó encima un par de bolsas al rubio y se fue a abrir la puerta, éste seguía suplicando que le cortaran la mano y Yuuri no contenía sus ganas de reír por ello.

Una vez dentro, dejaron las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor principal y el más joven corrió al baño para lavarse las manos con lejía.

—¿En serio tocó tu…?

—Ni lo menciones —sí le daba un poco de vergüenza.

El japonés frunció los labios con disgusto.

—¿Estás celoso? —inquirió entre risillas.

—Debería de estarlo, él ya te tocó y yo no lo he hecho en semanas —se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor se llevó ambas manos a la boca para contener su carcajada, pues Yurio volvía del baño con sus manos enrojecidas por tanto tallarlas.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —inquirió el mayor, curioso.

Yurio alzó una ceja y lo miró en silencio unos segundos, preguntándose a sí mismo si Viktor era en verdad torpe.

—Quería verlos.

Era mucho más de lo que tiempo atrás hubiera admitido.

—¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? —ofreció el japonés.

Los ojos verdes del menor se iluminaron por completo. No respondió con palabras, sólo asintió enérgicamente y fue en dirección a las bolsas sobre la mesa. Comenzó a desempacar las compras, yendo a la cocina para guardar las cosas.

—Está muy feliz —murmuró Viktor, cruzado de brazos junto a Yuuri, ambos mirando cómo el más pequeño se encargaba de guardar todas las compras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No se fue a pesar del incidente de hace rato.

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió, reconociéndolo un poco más alto que antes, o quizás medía lo mismo, pero lo sentía más maduro. Tal vez eran sus facciones que poco a poco iban cambiando, se veía más adulto. Después de todo ya tenía dieciocho años, estaba por dejar de ser un adolescente.

Entre los tres terminaron de guardar las compras, pero ocurrió algo muy gracioso. Casualmente a Yurio le tocó abrir la bolsa con todas las provisiones privadas de sus dos amigos.

—¿Pero qué demo…?

—Oh, esos los guardaré en el baño y otros en la recámara —murmuró con simpleza antes quitarle la bolsa de las manos y mirar su contenido.

—¿Planean hacer una campaña de prevención del SIDA o qué mierda? —se escandalizó un poco.

Viktor sólo revolvió el contenido de la bolsa con una mano, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Toma, llévate estos. Se supone que brillan en la oscuridad, Yuuri y yo aún no los probamos, pero podrías usarlos con…

—¡Demasiada información! —se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, sin embargo, segundos después extendió el brazo y arrebató el paquete de condones de la mano que se los extendía.

—Mi pequeño hermanito está creciendo —se limpió una lágrima inexistente—. Hace años te cambiaba los pañales y ahora te proveo de protección.

—¡Cállate y no me obligues a patearte el trasero! —lo amenazó, verdaderamente sonrojado.

—La tía Yulia estaría muy conmocionada —murmuró con serenidad, mirando a Yurio fijamente. El rostro de éste se suavizó ante la mención de su madre.

El japonés miraba la escena como si fuera el expectante de una película cómica.

Yurio se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina.

—Haré algo de cenar. No quiero terminar envenenado por tu culpa —fue diciendo mientras caminaba, escondiendo su expresión llorosa de su “hermano mayor” y del “cerdo”.

Yuuri se le unió en la cocina a Yurio, éste le explicó con detalle cómo hacer ciertos platillos, le dio tips de cocina y le enseñó lo que llevaba aprendido en la universidad. El japonés se sorprendió por la habilidad del otro para cortar, y preparar los alimentos. No había tardado mucho en tener casi finalizada la cena.

Viktor tuvo estrictamente prohibido ingresar a la cocina mientras la estufa estuviera encendida. Temían que ocurriera una catástrofe. Además, ya había estado ahí sólo cinco minutos y ya había tirado accidentalmente unas zanahorias ralladas, pensando que eran desechos y no parte de la ensalada. Yurio se había enojado mucho y lo corrió a gritos.

El pobre de Viktor se fue a esperar a la sala, junto con Makkachin, quien por cierto, sí tenía acceso a la cocina.

—¿Cómo estás llevando esto? —preguntó de pronto el rubio.

—Bien, no se me ha quemado la salsa —se emocionó.

—No seas idiota. Hablo de ti y de Viktor.

—Oh… —sonrió de oreja a oreja, como toda una colegiala enamorada, no, como una esposa en su etapa de luna de miel—. Va perfectamente. Nos conocemos mejor, ahora tenemos una mejor comunicación y nuestro amor es aún más fuerte que antes, o al menos eso siento.

—El anciano está de verdad feliz —dejó la estufa en paz y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con su mirada de soldado—. Tú también estás desbordando felicidad. No sean tan idiotas como para arruinarlo de nuevo.

—Nada lo hará. Ya conocí a su exesposa y debo admitir que me sentí un estúpido al darme cuenta de que es una buena mujer, algo loca, pero buena.

—¡¿Ya la conociste?! ¿Cuándo?

—Larga historia.

—Al menos ya sabes que vive abajo ¿cierto?

—Sí —se rio.

—¿No te incomoda?

—Un poco, pero ya lo hablaré con Viktor —suspiró.

—Yo sólo puedo decirte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si esos dos hubieran querido tener algo, ya lo habrían tenido en estos últimos años —se encogió de hombros—. En verdad no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mejor ve viendo cómo hacerle para escapar de sus cursilerías —hizo cara de asco.

—Pero a mí me gustan.

—Cierto, casi olvidaba que eres igual de empalagoso que él —bufó.

—¿Ya puedo entrar a la cocina? —la tierna vocecilla de Viktor se dejó escuchar.

—Ni se te ocurra —lo apuntó con un cucharon—. Da unos pasos atrás, Nikiforov —lo amenazó con media sonrisa retadora en los labios y con sus ojos verdes refulgentes. Había extrañado molestar a esos dos.

—Si tan sólo pudieras notar lo infantil que te ves en estos momentos —arguyó el mayor, enfurruñado.

—No más que tú, seguramente —apuntó sus mejillas infladas.

Yuuri sólo se echó a reír y fue hacia su amado, dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole la vajilla para que fuese poniendo la mesa.

Durante la cena, Yurio les habló de todo aquello que no les platicó en esos años. Habló sobre Otabek, la universidad, sus amigos, su abuelo, el patinaje, Yakov, Lilia, sus clases de ballet obligatorias y sobre un viaje que hizo a Kazajistán.

Viktor y Yuuri lo escucharon muy atentamente, disfrutando en grande de esa cena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron en familia. Era la primera noche de Yuuri en San Petersburgo y no podía ser mejor.

Terminaron de cenar para luego irse a la sala y seguir charlando. Los dos rusos se embutieron casi un litro de helado cada uno mientras que Yuuri había decidido prepararse un poco de té caliente. No entendía a los rusos extraños e inmunes al frío.

Viktor se levantó de la sala y fue al baño. Ese momento lo aprovechó Yuuri para charlar algo importante con su amigo.

—Sobre el viaje a Kazajistán que nos platicaste hace poco… —sonrió pícaramente—. No fuiste sólo a pasear ¿No es así?

El pequeño se revolvió en su asiento, nervioso.

—No. Otabek me llevó para que pudiera conocer formalmente a su familia. Me presentó a sus padres —se llevó una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

—¿Te trató bien en tu primera vez?

El pobre escupió todo el helado sobre el cojín favorito de Viktor. Estaba más rojo que la grana y Yuuri casi juró que escuchó el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

—Lo pregunto porque es obvio que tienes una vida sexual activa, después de todo aceptaste los condones que te ofreció Viktor hace rato.

—Uhm… —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad y desvió la mirada al suelo. El sonrojo no disminuía en toda su faz.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy siendo algo entrometido —se disculpó, avergonzado también.

—No, en realidad no he podido charlarlo con nadie más. Otabek… bueno, él es mi mejor amigo y mi novio, pero luego de él… —le estaba costando mucho decir aquello—… tú eres el siguiente. No tengo a nadie más a quién platicarle estas cosas.

—Está tu abuelo.

—¡No voy a hablar de sexo con mi abuelo! —se espantó.

—¿Viktor?

—No es gracioso, Katsuki.

El aludido se rio un poco, antes de guardar silencio y mirarlo con total asombro.

—¿Quieres hablar de sexo conmigo? —se extrañó bastante.

Yurio puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento casi se arrepiente de ello.

—Sí, cerdo, sí.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio?! —se emocionó mucho.

—Ya. Tampoco te emociones tanto. Te lo platico a ti porque eres más viejo que yo y porque… bueno, tienes más experiencia en estas cosas. Y no me molestas como lo hace el anciano.

—Bueno, platícame ya —sonrió, ansioso.

—Nuestra primera vez fue… incómoda, no fue perfecta, como muchos dicen.

Yuuri rio.

—Para eso son las primeras veces, para estropearlo y hacerlo mejor en las siguientes.

—Bueno… —se puso nervioso—. Beka fue muy… lindo. No fue perfecto, pero sí inolvidable —suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Fue tan cuidadoso que no lo hicimos sino hasta que fui mayor de edad ¿Sabes lo frustrante que fue eso?

—No realmente —se rio—. Yo seguía virgen a los veinticuatro —se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando el otro lo miró con una cara llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Virgen a los veinticuatro —murmuró sin creerlo.

—Oh vamos, ya no lo repitas que no suena muy bien —se rio—. ¿Entonces Otabek y tú no hicieron nada hasta tu mayoría de edad?

—Hicimos cosas, pero no las hicimos completas hasta que tuve dieciocho. A veces es desesperantemente caballeroso —sus ojos sonreían en su máximo esplendor a pesar de que sus labios tenían a penas una pequeña curvatura.

Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación llena de ternura, la cual no fue muy bien vista por el rubio, quien se le quedó mirando muy raro durante eternos segundos.

—Vuelves a hacer esa exclamación y juro que te pateo el culo —masticó cada palabra.

Yuuri sólo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Solucionaste ese problema que tenían con los celos?

—Sí —sonrió—. Lo hablamos y todo fue bien. En realidad resultó que Beka tenía razón y yo le gustaba a ese amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Intentó sobrepasarse conmigo y yo estuve a punto de darle su merecido, pero Beka se me adelantó y fue asombroso —le brillaron los ojos al recordar el heroico momento.

Yuuri iba a hacer la misma exclamación cursi, pero temió por su culo y no lo hizo.

—Oh… no te había mostrado esto —se metió la mano por el cuello de la camiseta hasta encontrar una fina cadena que sacó con mucha facilidad, de ella colgaba un bello anillo—. Otabek me lo regaló en la noche del baile de graduación —sonrió como bobo al recordar aquello.

—¡Yurio! Ese tipo de anillo…

—Lo sé, no es cualquier anillo, investigué al respecto —se sonrojó—. Pero él no me ha dicho nada, estoy esperando a que lo haga.

—Tienen toda una vida por delante, aún son jóvenes, así que disfruta cada momento. Ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para ese tipo de compromisos —soltó una risilla.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, cerdo?

—Es que es como si él ya te hubiera separado. Ya eres exclusivamente de él y no te lo ha dicho.

—Ni siquiera necesita decírmelo —miró el bello anillo—. Yo ya soy parte de él y él de mí —lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Yuuri sintió mariposas en su estómago, recordando a cierto ruso travieso.

—Por cierto… —ahora fue el turno de Yuuri para mostrarle el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, seguido del que tenía en su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué tienes ambos?

—Estoy buscando la manera de regresárselos a Viktor sin que piense que no los quiero. Sé que iba a pedirme matrimonio, pero yo eché a perder todo en aquel entonces. Quiero redimir mis errores.

—Pues dáselos y ya.

—No es tan fácil.

—Pero claro que sí.

Yuuri le sonrió y en ese momento volvió Viktor a la sala, tallándose los ojos como niño pequeño que tiene sueño y quiere irse a la cama. Ciertamente no era muy temprano y los dos mayores aún estaban cansados por el viaje.

—Me voy —el rubio se puso de pie y metió ambas manos a los bolsos de su chamarra antes de encaminarse a la entrada y tomar ahí su abrigo.

—Es tarde, déjame llevarte —se ofreció el mayor.

—No exageres, vivo a unas cuadras —rodó los ojos.

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si te lleva a casa —intervino Yuuri. El aludido lo miró unos segundos antes de terminar aceptando. No lo admitiría directamente, pero al cerdo pocas cosas le negaba, le tenía un cariño fraternal muy fuerte.

Cuando Yurio se subió al auto y notó la calefacción, de inmediato se quejó.

—Yuuri es muy friolento.

—Ese cerdo… —masculló con una sonrisilla.

—Ya conoció a Irina —soltó de repente el mayor, sentía que debía soltarlo.

—Lo sé, me lo platicó.

—¡¿Y qué te dijo?!

—Nada —se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer le cayó bien.

—Estoy preocupado.

—En serio, viejo. Estás exagerando las cosas, él ya no es como antes, pensé que lo habrías notado.

—Tienes razón —suspiró.

—Es que me preocupa la posibilidad de que esté conteniendo lo que en realidad siente y que poco después pueda explotar. Me da pavor.

—Háblalo con él, es la única manera de solucionarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñó con fastidio—. Es sólo que ahora mismo estamos tan felices que temo mucho arruínalo y que todo sea un desastre.

—Tú eres un desastre y el cerdo te ama —se encogió de hombros por millonésima vez.

Viktor dejó a Yurio en su casa, y cuando regresó a la propia llegó muy feliz, pensando en que podría retomar lo que dejó a medias en el ascensor, pero en cambio se encontró con un bello durmiente sobre su cama.

Yuuri estaba recostado sobre el edredón, todavía con su ropa normal. El pobre se había quedado dormido esperándolo. Se había tardado por haberse quedado afuera de la casa de Yurio, platicando con él en el auto antes de que se bajara y entrara a casa.

Desvistió a su amado con cariño y cuidado hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Lo metió bajo las mantas y luego de desvestirse a sí mismo, se metió a su lado, abrazándolo y con Makkachin durmiendo sobre sus pies, calentándolos.

A la mañana siguiente fue Yuuri el primero en despertar. Experimentó una sensación inexplicable al abrir los ojos y tener el rostro angelical de Viktor a centímetros del suyo. Para él no había nadie más hermoso en el mundo. El río de saliva corriendo por su mejilla pasaba a segundo plano cuando observaba su expresión serena, su rostro masculino tan atractivo y perfecto.

Si se ponía a observarlo así de cerca, podía decir muchas cosas bellas de él y su atractivo, pues podía ver cosas que quizás nadie más notaba. Tales como:

Sus pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas sobre la piel de sus pómulos eran divinas, no cualquiera tenía el privilegio de observarlas tan de cerca, ni siquiera de saber de su existencia.

También estaba el ángulo de su mandíbula, tan marcado, tan masculino y perfecto. Le daban ganas de morderlo hasta el cansancio. Viktor lo tacharía de loco fetichista, pero poco le importaba.

Todo su rostro era perfecto, pero otra cosa que amaba de él, eran sus espesas y largas pestañas del mismo color de su cabello. Seguramente había muchas mujeres celosas por esas pestañas tan bellas. Yuuri las comparó con las propias y rio al darse cuenta en la gran diferencia. Las pestañas de Yuuri eran muy cortitas, pero en abundancia.

Subió más su mirada hasta toparse con esa frente medio despejada debido al peinado loco que tenía Viktor después de moverse tanto durante la noche (Viktor era un huracán en la cama, y no, no en _ese_ sentido). Yuuri no sabía cómo hacerle ver a su novio que en realidad amaba esa parte de su cuerpo, si por él fuera, se la pasaría todo un día besándola. Le daba ese toque especial a Viktor, ese toque interesante y único.

Finalmente y con pereza, se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta de su poca ropa. Vio la camisa que Viktor había usado un día antes, reposando sobre el diván al pie de la cama. No lo pensó dos veces para tomarla con confianza y ponérsela encima, sin abrochar, sólo para no resentir el fresco. Aspiró profundamente y a sus fosas nasales llegó el delicioso aroma a Viktor, a su colonia mezclada con su sutil aroma masculino. Esa camisa olía al misterioso perfume de Viktor, olía a hombre.

Se dio cuenta de que su amado había puesto la calefacción en el departamento, pues su celular indicaba 8°C en la ciudad y ahí dentro podía andar semidesnudo cómodamente. 

Sintió un poco de pena por su novio, pues éste sí tenía calor, se notaba por su forma de dormir. Así que fue directo al termostato, acomodó la temperatura y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle una sorpresa.

El ruso abrió los ojos cuando percibió un delicioso aroma a comida. Tardó unos segundos para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Estaba en su casa, con Yuuri, los dos estaban juntos, felices, y no era un sueño. Una sonrisa inmensa se abrió paso en su expresión antes de que rodara por la cama y diera suaves patadas al colchón. Estaba que rebosaba de felicidad, no podía creerlo aún.

No se molestó en vestirse, se fue directo a la cocina, sólo en calzoncillos.

Sintió algo extraño en la base del estómago cuando lo vio de pie allí, dándole la espalda y cocinando algo que olía a huevos y jamón. ¡Se veía increíblemente adorable! Traía su camisa, ésta le quedaba muy grande, así que alcanzaba a cubrirle por debajo del trasero. Sus hermosas y torneadas piernas se veían tan perfectas que tuvo ganas de ir y darle un mordisco a cada muslo.

Se quedó de pie tras él, observándolo de lejos mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina, cortando, lavando y abriendo todas las puertecillas y cajones para encontrar las cosas necesarias. Fue hasta poco después cuando Viktor se percató de los audífonos en sus oídos. Estaba escuchando música y quizás por eso no se había percatado de su presencia allí.

Lo observó en silencio por un rato más. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír cuando vio que su amado comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de alguna canción en su teléfono. Con una mano en la sartén y con la otra sosteniendo la espátula, se movía con buen ritmo, pero no por eso era menos chistoso verlo bailar semidesnudo, descalzo y contoneando las caderas.

Yuuri casi tiró la comida al suelo cuando se percató de que tenía espectadores: Makkachin y Viktor. Éste último en calzoncillos, recargado contra la pared con piernas y brazos cruzados.

—¡V-viktor!

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se rio un poco—. Pensé que me despertarías —caminó hacia él hasta rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un beso de buenos días.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —sonrió, totalmente embobado—. Amor, ve a vestirte, te dará un resfriado.

—Tú tienes mi camisa.

Yuuri rodó los ojos mientras sonreía y volvía a cocinar.

—Amor, tienes varios cuartos llenos con tu ropa, ve a ponerte algo.

Viktor le dio un besito travieso en el cuello antes de ir y hacer lo que le dijo.

Cuando regresó, Yuuri seguía cocinando. Aprovechó que de nuevo no se había percatado de su presencia para acercársele. Lo tomó de su angosta cintura con una mano mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo y besaba su cuello, apretándole el trasero con la mano libre.

El cuerpo entero de Yuuri se estremeció e incluso jadeó. Fue la distracción perfecta para no darse cuenta de que su amado se estaba robando un trozo de tocino.

—¡Ey! —le reclamó luego de ver cómo se lo comía—. Ve a la mesa, ahora mismo te sirvo —le codeó las costillas al ver que no deshacía el abrazo por atrás.

El otro, con la boca llena, le dio un beso de piquito en los labios, sabor tocino. Yuuri por poco y le da en la cabeza con la sartén. Su amado lo sacaba de quicio (En buen sentido).

Luego de desayunar, se arreglaron un poco para salir a caminar por las calles, a pie para pasear a Makkachin.

Estaban tan cegados en su bella burbuja de amor, que no estuvieron al pendiente del pronóstico del clima, y una lluvia repentina los atrapó en medio de la calle.

En esta ocasión Viktor fue precavido, ya que traía consigo un paraguas de mano. Los tres se refugiaron debajo de éste hasta que encontraron un lugar dónde tomar un café mientras su preciada mascota los acompañaba.

La mañana se les fue volando, sus charlas parecían no tener fin. Viktor le respondía preguntas a Yuuri, preguntas de fan a ídolo. El ruso se regocijaba como loco.

—¿Modelo? —inquirió, sorprendido.

—Sí. Cuando era más joven me ganaba la vida patinando, los patrocinadores llovían y con ello pude vivir independientemente cuando comencé a vivir por mi cuenta.

Yuuri se sonrojó.

—Recuerdo haber comprado todas las revistas en las que salías, pero nunca te vi como… modelo. ¿Podrías mostrarme esas fotos?

—¡Pero claro! —se emocionó mucho—. Creo que los catálogos deben estar en alguna caja del armario —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Espera… ¿Dijiste “Catálogos”? ¿Q-qué tipo de modelo eras, Viktor?

—¿Nunca viste los catálogos de Calvin Klein?

A Yuuri se le cayó el alma hasta los pies.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Calvin Klein?! Por Dios… —se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas. Todos sus gestos eran por completo los de un fanboy.

Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre Viktor, mirándolo desde un poco más alto.

—Tienes-que-mostrármelas-ahora.

El ruso aguantó sus ganas de reír. Amaba ver a Yuuri en modo fan. Sentía una mezcla de ternura y emoción muy grande. Le daban ganas de agarrarlo a besos y no soltarlo hasta terminar extasiado.

No lo hizo esperar y se fueron juntos de regreso al departamento. Ahí buscó en el armario por un rato hasta que dio con la vieja caja, empolvada y repleta de catálogos que aún conservaban su cubierta de plástico. Viktor ni se había molestado en sacarlas de su empaque.

Yuuri esperaba afuera del armario, caminando de un lado a otro, muy ansioso.

Cuando Viktor salió del closet con la caja en sus manos, Yuuri se la arrebató de inmediato y corrió a sentarse sobre un tapete afelpado que había en la habitación. Parecía niño chiquito en la mañana de navidad a punto de abrir sus regalos.

Destapó la caja y sus ojos se agrandaron al observar la primera revista. Viktor estaba en la portada.

En la portada posando muy sensualmente con sólo un bóxer negro.

¡Sólo un bóxer negro!

Yuuri se dejó caer de espaldas, con la revista aún entre sus manos y literalmente babeando. El pobre necesitaba procesar toda esa información. Se creía el fan número uno de Viktor y ni siquiera estaba enterado de esas revistas.

Viktor modelo… ¿El hombre podía ser más perfecto?

—Amor, ¿Estás llorando? —se le acercó con cautela. Nunca había visto a su novio emocionarse así.

—No sabía que fuiste modelo —sorbió su nariz fuertemente, tirado en el tapete y abrazando la revista.

—Lo hice para ganar un poco de dinero. En esas fechas aún no tenía acceso a mi herencia, era menor de edad y no quería que Yakov o Lilia me apoyaran económicamente. Además, la situación con mi padre era muy complicada desde entonces.

—Oh por Dios —seguía lloriqueando, abrazando la revista y tomando más de la caja sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Abrazó todo el montón de ejemplares diferentes y siguió lloriqueando.

—Yuuri ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

—Oh por Dios —repitió.

No, no le había prestado atención.

Decidió dejarlo solo cuando comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro, sin soltar lo que abrazaba. Viktor contuvo sus carcajadas y salió del cuarto. Esta vez ni siquiera Makkachin quiso quedarse con el japonés.

Después de digerir un poco la noticia de que su novio había sido modelo de Calvin Klein, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en pose india sobre el tapete, y así miró con detenimiento la primera revista que había tomado.

Viktor se veía… apetecible. Sí, no había mejor palabra para describirlo que esa. A Yuuri le afloraba un instinto animal con sólo verlo a esa edad, posando para las cámaras con sólo un bóxer cubriendo esas partes que ahora conocía tan bien. Todo eso, sumando el hecho de que tenía el cabello hasta por debajo de la cintura… Dios, Yuuri estaba a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

Miró el primer catálogo, el cual parecía haber sido su primer trabajo. Viktor posaba con más chicos y chicas, todos se veían mayores, pero ninguno tan hermoso como él. En todas las fotos portaba un tipo de ropa interior diferente, los colores variaban y las poses también. No podía creer que a esa edad Viktor tuviera ya tan buen cuerpo, menos podía creer aún que en ese entonces había portado el traje de eros, mismo que usó hace unos años.

Se pasó horas ahí encerrado, viendo hoja por hoja de los catálogos. No todos eran de ropa interior, pero igualmente los disfrutaba. Ver a Viktor con ropa de diseñador y a esa edad… era simplemente sublime.

Poco antes de que terminara de verlos todos, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Amor, estoy aburrido —hizo un tierno puchero, asomándose a medias por la puerta—. ¿Sigues viendo esas cosas?

—Casi termino —le dijo sin siquiera verlo, estaba igual de emocionado que en un principio, aunque un poco más concentrado. Había dejado un separador en las páginas donde Viktor le gustaba más.

El ruso caminó desganado hasta su lado, sentándose en el tapete, hombro con hombro y mirando lo que hacía.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer con todos estos ejemplares? —inquirió, mirando la expresión confundida de su amado.

—Tirarlos —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo acumulan polvo.

—¡¡¡NO!!! No puedes tirarlos —ojeó las páginas con premura, como si las fuera a tirar ya, no quería perderse de ningún Viktor en ropa sexy, ropa elegante, con coleta de caballo, con trenza o con el cabello salvajemente suelto. Los quería todos para él.

Se quedó perdido observando los ejemplares que le faltaban.

Viktor aguardó pacientemente a que terminara.

—Cariño ¿Me regalas estos catálogos? —lo miró con ojitos de cachorro.

—¿Te gustaron tanto?

Asintió repetidas veces, muy entusiasmado.

—Todas tuyas —soltó luego de un suspiro.

Yuuri se le echó encima y lo besó en la mejilla con mucho amor antes de incorporarse y comenzar a acomodar todas las revistas, por orden, dentro de la caja.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el ruso al ver que se quedaba con una revista en la mano luego de haber guardado la caja en su lugar.

—Me falta ésta por ver.

—Claro que no. Esa fue la que viste primero, lo sé porque en esa fue la primera vez que trabajé como modelo.

—Uhm… quiero verla de nuevo.

—¿Prefieres pasar el tiempo viendo eso que estar con tu novio?

Viktor infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. Sí, estaba celoso de sí mismo.

Yuuri no supo qué responder, tartamudeó un poco. No sabía cómo explicarle que le emocionaba sobremanera tener todos esos ejemplares bajo su dominio.

Pero entonces, Nikiforov tuvo una muy buena idea.

—¿No prefieres que… —lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos—…modele exclusivamente para ti?

Yuuri pasó saliva ruidosamente.

—Tengo en un cajón la prenda de la última página de ese catálogo.

—¿L-la última?

—Sí, la última —murmuró en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo antes de separarse de su rostro—. Tú decides: la revista o yo.

Yuuri se zafó del abrazo sólo para poner el catálogo a salvo sobre una repisa, momentos después regresó donde su amado para tomarlo de la nuca y unir así sus labios.

—Muéstrame todo lo que tienes.

No fue necesario decir más.

Viktor cerró la puerta de la habitación para no tener interrupciones caninas y luego se encaminó a su armario. Momentos después salió con sólo un pequeño bóxer blanco de la misma marca de los catálogos.

Las puertas del armario estaban justo frente al diván que estaba al pie de la cama, donde Yuuri esperaba expectante, ansioso.

—Dios mío —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, temiendo que una hemorragia nasal lo atacara.

Viktor portaba solamente esa ropa interior. Dejaba todo su cuerpo expuesto. Su perfecto y bien trabajado cuerpo. Si bien era delgado, tenía los músculos lo suficientemente marcados como para que a Yuuri se le hiciera agua la boca. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que pudo tocarlo de manera íntima, necesitaba hacerlo ya, sin embargo no quería dejar de observar lo que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué opinas, Yuuri? —hizo una pose demasiado sexy, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello—. ¿Te gusto?

El aludido sonrió de lado en una mueca demasiado provocadora. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se subió por completo al diván, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies y al mismo tiempo comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior. A diferencia de Viktor, Yuuri traía puesto un bóxer color azul marino, también algo pequeño.

Viktor lo observaba desde su lugar, atento y emocionado.

—¿Qué esperas? —alzó una ceja, esperándolo en medio de la cama—. Ven acá, quiero ver esa ropa más de cerca.

El mayor no desobedeció y se subió con premura a la cama.

Yuuri quedó sentado sobre su trasero y apoyó su peso con sus manos estiradas hacia atrás mientras Viktor estaba sobre sus rodillas, demasiado cerca del su amado. El rostro de Yuuri quedaba muy cercano a la ropa interior de su novio.

—¿Así de cerca?

—Más —tomó ambas nalgas y lo jaló hacia sí. 

Deslizó las manos desde su trasero hasta sus caderas, acariciando lentamente cada centímetro de tela, admirando cada curva y cada bulto que se veía con mayor contraste debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, haciendo sombras y formas.

—Imaginé que te gustaría este modelo, y creo saber por qué, pero aun así me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron levemente.

—Me gusta porque no deja nada a la imaginación. Este color hace que pueda distinguir todo, absolutamente todo —se relamió los labios.

Viktor seguía en la misma posición, y Yuuri estaba cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna.

—Y te queda tan pequeño —gruñó un poco.

—¿Te gusto más que en la revista?

—Me encantas —fue lo último que dijo antes de jalar con sus dientes el elástico del bóxer.

—¿Me lo quito ya?

—No… no te lo quites —él tenía otros planes.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para tener la entrepierna del ruso al alcance su sus labios, así dirigió éstos a esa parte levemente abultada y ahí depositó un beso muy pequeño, por sobre la tela.

Viktor gimió levemente con esa mínima acción.

Yuuri empezó su trabajo, dejando más y más besos en esa entrepierna. Se notaba con claridad el miembro ya erecto de su novio. Podía distinguir la trayectoria que éste tomaba por debajo de la tela. Era una ventaja del color del bóxer. El pene de Viktor se alzaba hacia arriba y a la derecha, hinchándose un poco más con cada atención recibida.

Hubo un momento en el que quiso quitarse ya la ropa y sentir los labios de Yuuri directo en su piel, pero éste no se lo permitió, en cambio, comenzó a dar ligeros mordiscos, logrando sacarle jadeos intensos a su amado, quien terminó soltando un grito ahogado cuando Yuuri humedeció con su boca la punta del pene, mordisqueándolo con sumo cuidado.

Sus rodillas no soportaron tanto. Yuuri era su más grande debilidad, y más aún cuando entraba en ese modo “eros” tan maravilloso.

Curioso, y sin querer quedarse atrás, llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Yuuri, notando lo muy excitado que se encontraba.

—¡Vaya! —rio—. Sí te gustó la ropa interior.

—No, me gustas tú en esa ropa. El Viktor de ahora con esa ropa me vuelve loco —dijo, antes de devorar los labios de su novio, quien habría querido decir algo, pero ese algo se le olvidó al sentir la lengua de Yuuri invadiendo ya su boca.

Viktor se excitó tanto con esas palabras y con el beso, que no soportó más y siendo un poco rudo tumbó a su amado sobre el edredón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su erección y restregándole la propia con fiereza. Movía sus caderas en un hipnótico vaivén. El colchón se movía al compás de sus embestidas y Yuuri ya gemía fuerte a pesar de que sus entrepiernas no se tocaban directamente, quizás eso era lo que más les excitaba en ese momento, el placer indirecto.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó en un jadeo, embistiéndolo con un fuerte movimiento de cadera, haciéndole sentir lo grande que estaba ya su erección.

—Me encanta —onduló su pelvis hacia adelante, en busca de un mayor contacto—. Vitya, sé que es pronto, pero… —jadeó al sentir otra embestida—…quiero hacerlo ya. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —se echó sobre él y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, le susurró—: yo también quiero hacerlo ya. Ahora —mordió con fuerza y sin delicadeza el cuello de su amado, éste se retorció de puro placer.

Habían estado en abstinencia por mucho tiempo, necesitaban hacerlo rápido ahora para calmar las ansias, en otra ocasión tendrían más de juegos previos.

Viktor no esperó a que Yuuri se lo dijera de nuevo, pero antes fue en busca de los condones y el lubricante que guardaba en su mesita de noche. Regresó con Yuuri y lo volteó bocabajo en el colchón. Sin quitarle la prenda, metió la mano por debajo de ésta e introdujo un dedo lubricado en su interior, muy pronto pudo introducir un segundo y para antes de que hiciera lo mismo con un tercero, Yuuri ya estaba gimiendo y apretando las sábanas entre sus puños.

El japonés no lo notó, pero una sonrisa malvada surcó los labios de su novio antes de que éste volviera a introducir sólo dos dedos, pero más profundo y un tanto más angulado que antes.

Buscaba algo.

Y supo que lo encontró cuando Yuuri ahogó un grito con la almohada en su cara. Todo su cuerpo se contorsionó, su espalda hizo una perfecta curva que dejaba su trasero más alzado que antes, esto facilitó el juego de Viktor, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos, provocándole el mismo placer una y otra vez.

Dejó de hacer todo aquello cuando tuvo la gran necesidad de penetrarlo cuanto antes.

—No te detengas, Vitya —gimió con inconformidad.

—Te va a gustar lo que viene —abrió el paquete del condón y al escuchar ese ruido, Yuuri se giró a mirarlo.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió, incorporándose.

Viktor no supo si el sonrojo en sus mejillas era de vergüenza o por el calor que ya hacía en la habitación.

Yuuri tomó el condón en sus manos y antes de intentar ponérselo a su amado, volvió a besar su pene por sobre la tela de la ropa, pegó su cara ahí y restregó su mejilla contra la entrepierna del otro, quien estaba más que fascinado con esa escena tan excitante.

Procedió a quitarse el bóxer, pero Yuuri se lo impidió por segunda vez en la tarde. Con una mirada maliciosa sacó el pene de su amado por entre los pliegues delanteros de la prenda, notando el alivio que el mayor sintió cuando hizo aquello y más aún cuando comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo sólo con la punta de su lengua.

—Oh Yuuri, mi Yuuri —gimió cuando sintió la calidez de su aliento rozando su piel tan sensible, se moría por sentir el interior de su boca, pero se abstuvo a sabiendas de lo urgidos que ambos estaban por culminar ese acto.

Pero como si su amado le leyera la mente, introdujo todo el pedazo de carne en el interior de su boca y en parte de su garganta. Todo.

Viktor no pudo sostenerse, terminó tendido sobre las sábanas y muy agitado al sentir el perfecto trabajo que hacía Yuuri. Éste jugaba con su lengua, haciendo círculos y frotando todo lo posible. Succionaba y de vez en cuando rozaba sus dientes en esa piel tan suave y sensible, notaba que cada vez que hacía esto último, Viktor se estremecía. Debía de tener cuidado, pues sus dientes eran un arma de doble filo, en cualquier momento podrían convertirse en algo incómodo y poco placentero.

Cuando creyó que el pene de su amado no podía estar más estimulado, procedió a aplicarle el condón.

—¿Qué haces mi amor?

—La envoltura dice que tiene sabor a plátano, quiero comprobarlo —le dedicó una mirada tan lasciva que Viktor sintió más placer con eso que con cualquier caricia recibida hasta el momento.

Yuuri se puso el condón en la boca y llevó ésta hasta el pene de su amado, sujetándolo con ambas manos mientras lo aplicaba con maestría. El ruso se preocupó, pensando por un momento que podría pasarle lo mismo que a él. Sintió envidia cuando Yuuri pudo hacerlo a la perfección, excitándolo aún más con ese simple hecho.

—¿Sabe bien? —inquirió el ruso.

Nunca se esperó escuchar una risita traviesa en esos momentos. Yuuri se incorporó hasta su altura y lo besó en los labios.

El sabor a banana inundó las papilas gustativas del mayor, comprobando que en efecto, sabía bien. Se perdieron en ese caliente beso hasta que sus labios hinchados se cansaron de ello y sus entrepiernas exigían más acción.

—Hazlo ya, Vitya —lo incentivó con un tono de voz muy sugerente, tumbándose bocabajo en el colchón y alzando mucho su trasero, aún con la ropa puesta.

Viktor entendió que su amado quería hacer el amor así, con ropa, y respetó su decisión, además que ese hecho lo excitaba un poco más de lo normal.

No lo pensó más y entró en Yuuri con cuidado, sintiendo cómo su pene se abría paso entre la carne de su novio, apretado, caliente, resbaloso.

El japonés se retorció de placer y apretó puños y dientes. Habían extrañado demasiado ese tipo de unión entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Así? —preguntó al mismo tiempo en que daba una estocada fuerte y profunda, sólo una. Había recordado que a Yuuri le gustaba el juego rudo.

—Más fuerte.

—¿Así?

—¡¡Oh!!

Lo había hecho bien. Ya sabía reconocer cuándo hacía lo correcto y cuando su amado quería más. Los gemidos agudos de Yuuri significaban que lo había agarrado desprevenido, cuando eran un poco más graves quería decir que lo hacía muy bien, pero… cuando un gemido gutural salía de su garganta, significaba que había tocado su próstata y además lo estaba estimulando lo suficiente como para soportar un juego aún más rudo.

La ropa interior no fue un gran impedimento, de hecho le causaba un poco de morbo hacerlo de esa manera, sin embargo, echó de menos a su querido amiguito, así que coló su mano escurridiza por debajo del bóxer azul y apresó en su mano el pene de su amado, apretándolo y estimulándolo al compás de sus embestidas rudas y profundas.

—Cariño… levántate —pidió el mayor. Yuuri obedeció al instante y se incorporó hasta donde Viktor le permitió. Éste terminó empotrando a su novio contra el respaldo de la cama, ambos sobre sus rodillas, Viktor sin salir de él y bombeando lentamente hasta que se aseguró de que su amado estaba bien agarrado de la cabecera de la cama, fue entonces que comenzó a embestirlo con la misma rudeza de antes.

Por un momento lo dos pensaron que el respaldo se rompería en dos, pero ni siquiera eso los detuvo.

—Hazlo por mí —murmuró en la oreja de Yuuri antes de morderla y poner una de las bellas manos de su amado sobre su miembro erecto y exigente de atención.

Yuuri obedeció y comenzó a masturbarse, sintiendo su placer creciendo exponencialmente.

Así Viktor tuvo las manos libres, una para rodear a su amado con un brazo, sosteniéndolo del vientre para tenerlo lo más posible pegado a él, y otra para darle un par de nalgadas que resonaron en toda la habitación.

La espalda del japonés se arqueó con violencia y no contuvo sus gritos de placer.

—No te contengas —gruñó en su oído—. Al fin estamos solos, podemos hacer todo el escándalo que queramos —le dio una nalgada más, arrancándole un grito profundo de su garganta.

La pasión se apoderó por completo de ambos, no podían pensar, sólo hacer y sentir. De pronto Viktor salió de Yuuri y se sentó en el colchón, llevándose de encuentro a su amado hasta dejarlo sentado sobre su regazo. El menor no lo pensó dos veces antes de girarse y tumbarlo por completo sobre las sábanas, sólo para sentarse de golpe sobre su pene y tomando así el control del ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas.

Yuuri terminó desesperándose, se paró unos segundos sólo para quitarse el bóxer y arrojarlo a un punto incierto de la habitación. Entonces volvió con Viktor y se sentó de nuevo sobre su miembro. Viktor soltó una risilla al verlo impacientarse de esa manera. Lo ayudó agarrándolo de la cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio y lo miró detenidamente, grabándose cada minúscula parte del cuerpo de su amado. Se grabó en la mente su expresión extasiada con sus cejas arqueadas en placer y su boca entreabierta, también memorizó cada sonido que salía de su boca y las sensaciones que le producía el estar dentro de él. También las uñas de Yuuri que se enterraban en la piel de su vientre, donde apoyaba sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El mayor sonrió lascivamente cuando se percató del miembro de su pareja, rebotando de arriba abajo mientras su dueño prácticamente brincaba sobre su entrepierna. Yuuri tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no se había percatado de esa mirada tan sátira por parte de su novio, pero cuando los abrió pudo verla e inevitablemente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de qué era lo que miraba con tanta fascinación.

—No veas —gimió, llevándose una mano a la entrepierna para que ésta no se moviera más mientras lo cabalgaba.

—No, déjame ver —le quitó la mano de ahí.

— _Pervertido_ —le dijo en japonés, medio en puchero, medio en serio.

Viktor no lo negó y se rio al ver lo agitado, sudoroso y muy sonrojado que estaba su novio, igual que él.

—Lo soy —respondió casi con orgullo. Tomó el miembro de su amado y comenzó a darle el placer que merecía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuuri estuviera a punto de culminar. Viktor lo notó al sentir su agitación y sus movimientos más rápidos y bruscos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera frenética, de adelante hacia atrás, de manera ondulante y en un vaivén corto y profundo que Viktor disfrutó mucho sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Finalmente Yuuri se vino sobre el vientre de su amado, exclamando algunas palabras en su idioma natal que Viktor entendió como “Te amo”.

Entonces, tomó a Yuuri firmemente de los brazos y con algo de brusquedad lo pegó a su pecho, piel con piel. Notó su respiración agitada y el alocado latir de su corazón, latía al mismo ritmo que el propio.

—Yo también te amo, mi vida —le susurró al oído, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar, pues ya se encontraba embistiéndolo vigorosamente. No paró hasta que experimentó un maravilloso orgasmo.

Jadeantes y exhaustos, se quedaron en esa misma posición hasta que tuvieron la energía necesaria para separarse el uno del otro. Viktor desechó el preservativo y se aferró a su amado como pulpo. Éste hizo lo mismo y se quedaron abrazados hasta que el aliento volvió a sus pulmones.

—Tienes la mano muy pesada —dijo de pronto Yuuri, algo avergonzado mientras hacía círculos con su índice en el pecho desnudo de su novio.

—¿Te dolió?

—Me dejaste la marca de tu mano, incluso la siento en mi trasero.

—Lo siento —se avergonzó mucho, de inmediato lo abrazó y besó su cabeza—. Lo siento mi amor.

—No, me gustó —alzó el rostro y sonrió con los ojos estrechados. Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde habían quedado sus anteojos.

—Entonces lo haré más seguido —sonrió de lado.

—Por favor —soltó un pesado suspiro, había quedado muy cansado, quizás se debió a las incómodas pero excitantes posturas que hicieron en esa ocasión.

Comenzaron a hacerse mimos y cariñitos muy empalagosos. Yuuri estaba con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su amado y con sus piernas enredadas bajo las mantas con las del otro, se hacían cosquillas con los pies. Ninguno decía nada, sólo se acariciaban íntimamente. Yuuri tomó la manía de trazar figuras imaginarias con sus dedos sobre la piel pálida del pecho de Viktor y éste se aguantaba las cosquillas que esa acción le causaba.

El mayor acariciaba la melena oscura de su amado, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y dándole besitos de vez en cuando.

No pudo evitar removerse un poco cuando Yuuri tuvo la ocurrencia de pellizcarle un pezón. Esa simple acción le había provocado una descarga de corriente eléctrica esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Había sido tan maravilloso que estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero no fue necesario, pues Yuuri había notado lo que le provocó, así que con algo de malicia lo volvió a hacer.

—Oh, Yuuri… —gimió, pero nada lo preparó para sentir de pronto una húmeda y caliente lengua sobre uno de ellos. Yuuri lo estaba succionando, maravillándose de las expresiones que lograba causar en él.

—Eres tan sensible aquí —murmuró. Viktor pudo sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su pezón erecto y rosado, eso sólo le provocó una erección que fue creciendo muy poco a poco.

—Yo tampoco —fue lo único que dijo antes de asaltar sus labios y encaminarse así a una segunda ronda, en la que Yuuri no dejó de estimular esa nueva zona erógena que le había descubierto no hace mucho.

Los dos terminaron aún más cansados, sudorosos y adoloridos que antes. Las nalgas de Yuuri dolían, los pezones de Viktor ardían, pero ambos estaban más que satisfechos. Se encontraban uno al lado del otro en la cama, bocarriba y respirando pesadamente con sus extremidades ampliamente extendidas.

—Quiero chocolate.

—Tú siempre quieres comer chocolate.

—Mucha gente, después del sexo, se fuma un cigarrillo. Yo quiero chocolate.

—Viktor —se rio—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? —no se movió, ni siquiera su cabeza. Se quedó mirando al techo, aún se sentía débil y sus piernas temblaban un poco.

—Sí, quiero chocolate caliente para beber.

—Deberías bañarme en chocolate líquido y luego comerme.

—No es mala idea.

—En chocolate muy caliente —enfatizó el “Muy”.

—No me tientes —giró todo su cuerpo hasta quedar por completo sobre el de Yuuri.

—Uhm… amor, me estás aplastando.

—Lo sé.

—Pesas mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Vitya.

No respondió.

—Viktor.

Se escuchó un leve ronquido. Se había quedado dormido.

—Ay amor… —suspiró y acarició su nuca con cariño.

Lo habría dejado dormir así, pero en verdad lo estaba aplastando y pesaba bastante, así que con cuidado lo hizo a un lado y se acurrucó junto a él, dispuesto a tomar una larga siesta.

Viktor había estado tan cómodo y tan feliz con su amado, que había olvidado ir al departamento de Irina a reclamarle lo que hizo con Yuuri. Absolutamente todo había pasado a segundo plano cuando comenzó a besar a su novio, más ahora, al estar durmiendo al lado del amor de su vida.

Despertaron un poco más tarde, hambrientos. Yuuri estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse y cocinar algo, pues ciertamente su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de Viktor jr. y su energía descomunal. Y tampoco quería que su amado se metiera a la cocina a preparar algo, temía por su vida y a Viktor le quedó más que claro, así que el ruso se vistió y procedió a salir para buscar algo de comida rápida.

Prometió volver pronto al despedirse de Yuuri con un beso en su frente, dejándolo en el lecho de ambos, escondido bajo las sábanas calientitas.

Yuuri terminó por cansarse de estar acostado y solo, así que salió de la cama, fue a asearse un poco al baño y enseguida se vistió. Hizo la cama y luego tomó el catálogo que los había orillado a hacer todo aquello. Sonrió al ver la última hoja de esa revista, con un Viktor mucho más joven (apenas era un adolescente) portando la misma ropa interior que hace rato.

Soltó un silbido lleno de asombro al poner más atención y ver que –aunque menos voluptuoso- el miembro de Viktor se notaba demasiado bajo aquella tela delgada.

Su libido se activó de nuevo al recordar que el Viktor actual se veía tan sexy, varonil, tan maduro y potente. A diferencia del de la revista, que se veía sexy, andrógino, demasiado juvenil y un tanto travieso. Ahora su novio desbordaba eros maduro por cada uno de sus poros.

Terminó abrazando esa revista y suspirando al desear que su amado volviera cuanto antes de adonde quiera que fuera. Caminó hacia el armario y sacó la caja para guardar el catálogo, pero al hacerlo, algo que había sobre la misma repisa de la caja, cayó al piso frente a sus pies.

Un montón de hojas blancas se dispersó por el piso del armario y aún más allá. Se inclinó para recogerlas, pero se paralizó cuando reconoció el libro que estaba debajo de todas esas hojas.

Había encontrado su diario.

**_Continuará…_ **

****


	31. Cold

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXI**

**“Cold”**

Regresó al edificio después de comprar comida rápida para alimentarse él y su cerdito. Iba a disfrutarla mucho, pues su amado le había advertido que esas compras de comida chatarra debían disminuir.

De camino al elevador se topó a su querida ex mujer. Ésta había ingresado ya al elevador.

—¡Oye, tú! —corrió antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

—¡Viktor! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —en verdad se alegraba de verlo, no le importaba el hecho de que no habían quedado en buenos términos la última vez que se vieron, pero así era su amistad, inquebrantable a pesar de cualquier circunstancia.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso con Yuuri? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? ¿La charla?

—Si es que le puedes llamar así a tus planes siniestros.

Irina rio.

—Frentón ¿Te estás escuchando?

—¿Qué intentabas? —comenzaba a exaltarse. Su miedo de perder a Yuuri de nuevo por una tontería era más grande que cualquier cosa—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Quería conocerlo. Y que me conociera sin prejuicios de por medio y creo que funcionó, porque al parecer le caí muy bien.

Viktor frunció sus labios en una mueca no muy conforme. Irina tenía razón, le había caído muy bien a Yuuri ¿Y cómo no? Si siempre tenía ese efecto sobre las personas. Ella era agradable por naturaleza.

—Ya no estés enojado conmigo —suspiró, hablando con completa seriedad—. Si sigues molesto, no podré ir a visitar a Yuuri todos los días.

—Eso jamás te ha impedido hacer lo que se te viene en gana.

Su mirada era severa.

—Ya me conoces —le guiñó un ojo

—No estoy de humor, Irina. Bien sabes por qué.

—No realmente —se llevó una mano al mentón, en una pose pensativa muy similar a la que siempre hacía Viktor.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra última llamada telefónica?

—Oh… —claro, cómo olvidarla.

—Sigo pensando que fue la peor forma de decirme sobre ese aborto —estaba tan serio que Irina adoptó la misma posición.

—Lo siento. Soy consciente de que no fue la mejor manera, pero ya me conoces —suspiró—. Fui impulsiva y lo dije sin pensar.

—¿Planeabas decírmelo algún día?

—No. Quizás. No sé… —bajó la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza—. No tenía caso hacerte sentir triste por algo que no llegó a ser. De nada te sirve saberlo. La verdad, me arrepiento de habértelo dicho.

—No, está bien. Prefiero saberlo —suspiró. Una pesada tristeza lo invadió de golpe. Quería reclamarle a la pelirroja el hecho de que no se lo hubiese dicho en el momento, pero ya no tenía caso, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El elevador llegó al piso de Irina y ésta atravesó las puertas, decidida a irse así sin más a su casa, pero no pudo. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se interpuso entre las puertas antes de que éstas se cerraran.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué, Irina?

—¿Seguirás enojado conmigo?

El ruso lo pensó unos momentos

—No. Ven a comer a casa, si quieres —murmuró, serio—. Quizás a Yuuri le agrade la idea.

—¿No es muy tarde para comer? Yo diría que más bien es merienda —se rio un poco y continuó—: Tu novio es un bombón. Tienes que decirme cómo le hiciste para conseguir a alguien como él. Quizás deba irme de vacaciones a Japón. En fin… —se alejó del elevador—… dejemos esa cita pendiente, tengo que salir a unas vueltas en unos momentos ¡Pero me encantaría comer con ustedes luego! —alcanzó a decir antes de que se cerraran las puertas, despidiéndose de Viktor con las dos manos alzadas y meneándolas en el aire.

Él sólo rodó los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella ya no pudo verlo.

Llegó a su departamento, y sintiendo un peso menos en su pecho, abrió la puerta con mucha alegría. Dejó las compras sobre la mesa, se quitó el abrigo y dejó las llaves en su lugar antes de dirigirse a su habitación, pero se quedó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, ésta se encontraba entreabierta.

Estaba pasmado. No pudo mover ni un pie de su lugar, en cambio, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón se aceleró en latidos vertiginosos y asustados.

Yuuri estaba de pie junto a la cama, dándole la espalda, ajeno a su presencia allí. Miraba un montón de hojas acomodadas en la cama, junto a un libro de pastas gruesas que él conocía muy bien. Yuuri estaba inmóvil, mirando fijamente algún punto de esa cama. Fue así hasta que tomó el diario y lo lanzó a un lado con coraje, como si no quisiera verlo.

A Viktor se le fue la sangre hasta los pies.

— No, no, no —pensaba, horrorizado.

Entró en pánico y lo único “cuerdo” que pudo hacer, fue irse hasta el comedor y gritarle desde allá a su amado.

—Yuuri, amor. Estoy en casa.

—En un momento voy —respondió desde el interior de la habitación.

Makkachin de inmediato fue al encuentro con su amo, pero Yuuri tardó un poco más, seguramente por estar guardando las cosas en su lugar.

Mientras el japonés hacía acto de aparición. Viktor no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente una y mil veces. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido como para dejar ese diario tan al alcance de su novio. Era un hecho que le iba a comentar sobe el diario, pero no tenía planeado que ocurriera de esa manera, ahora tenía que pensar en una solución a ello, pero no la encontró, al menos no de momento.

Yuuri se apareció en el comedor y recibió a su amado con una sonrisa y un beso corto en los labios. Viktor se quedó perplejo, creyó que estaría muy enojado. Esa actitud suya sólo lo confundió más y le puso los nervios de punta al creer que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Estás muy serio, cariño —dijo de pronto Yuuri.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó con confusión—. Uhm no es nada.

No le podía contar todo, no ahorita, tenía pánico de sacar a flote el tema del diario.

—No te creo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me topé a Irina en el elevador. Hablamos un poco, ya le reclamé por haberte hecho eso.

—No te enojes por eso —sonrió de lado—. Sí me molestó un poco que me tomara el pelo de esa forma, pero por una parte logro entenderla, no quería que la juzgara antes de conocerla.

Viktor se asombró un poco.

—¿Y por eso estás así? —continuó Yuuri.

—También porque tocamos el tema de… —no podía decirlo, le dolía—…del hijo que iba a tener.

El rostro del japonés se contrajo en una triste mueca.

—Ya veo —no quiso entrometerse en algo tan doloroso y personal.

—Pero no hablamos mucho, fue una conversación rápida, pero fue más que suficiente para no volver a tocar el tema.

Yuuri se animó un poco al ver que le seguía hablando sobre eso sin que él se lo pidiera.

—¿Hubieras preferido no enterarte de ese hijo?

—¿Tú lo hubieras preferido? Es decir… con tu hija.

Yuuri lo meditó unos segundos.

—Definitivamente prefiero saberlo. Quizás si no lo hubiera sabido no habría sufrido tanto, pero ya que ese pequeño ser no pudo nacer, al menos quiero que esté vivo en las memorias de sus padres, o la mía, al menos…

El corazón de Viktor se hizo un manojo de sentimientos.

—Pienso lo mismo que tú —tomó su mano por sobre la barrita donde comían y le sonrió.

Luego de comer juntos, el mayor se excusó, diciendo que tenía muchas ganas de un baño caliente. Le dijo a Yuuri que no sabía cuánto tardaría, pero que se sintiera libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pues debía acostumbrarse de una vez por todas a que ese era su nuevo hogar.

La cabeza del ruso era un caos completo. Se metió a la bañera una vez que ésta estuvo llena de agua caliente y se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, imaginándose todos los escenarios posibles. Tenía que enfrentar un asunto con Yuuri, mas no sabía cómo abordarlo.

En cambio, Yuuri se estaba mordiendo las uñas, sentado en el borde de la cama de ambos, deshaciéndose los sesos por tratar de encontrar una manera válida y decente de disculparse con el amor de su vida por haberle dedicado la última hoja de su diario.

Le dolía siquiera leer esa maldita frase.

La había escrito con mucho coraje y ahora se arrepentía profundamente. Aún no podía creer que su amado fue capaz incluso de traducir todo el libro, era increíble la determinación que tenía la mayoría del tiempo, sin duda se lo admiraba; pero esa misma determinación se le clavaba en el pecho, pues, a pesar de todo lo escrito ahí, Viktor volvió a él con los brazos abiertos y con su tonta sonrisa de corazón que lo hacía flotar.

Debía tocar el tema con su amado y disculparse de todo corazón por esas feas palabras. Quería sugerirle quemar el diario y su traducción y olvidarse de que alguna vez existió.

Por lo pronto, debía comenzar consintiéndolo. Si quería pedirle una disculpa, tenía que hacerlo bien. Recordó que Viktor tenía antojo de algo, así que no dudó en ir a conseguirlo.

—Amor, iré a la tienda a comprar algo. No tardo mucho —le dijo desde afuera del baño. Ajeno a que Viktor estaba sumergido en el agua hasta la cabeza.

Dio por hecho que lo escuchó y salió del departamento sin Makkachin.

Yuuri salió a paso seguro. Era la primera vez que andaba afuera sin su novio, pero no se puso tan nervioso, pues al menos ya tenía una idea de las palabras y símbolos que lo rodeaban en las calles, no como aquella vez que pisó por primera vez San Petersburgo. En esa ocasión se sintió como en otro mundo lleno de símbolos y letras raras.

Caminó a paso lento y tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad, en busca de alguna tienda de conveniencia donde pudiera comprar algo de chocolate para preparar la infusión que Viktor tanto anhelaba.

La temporada de noches blancas había terminado, así que el atardecer se dejó notar con diferentes matices de colores ámbar y naranja.

Entró a la primera tienda que halló y consiguió lo que buscaba. Salió con bolsa de plástico en mano y caminó rumbo a casa, pero se distrajo un poco al pasar muy cerca del parque donde Viktor le había dicho que solía jugar con su padre y hermano.

La curiosidad le ganó y dirigió sus pasos hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llegó al parque, se lo encontró lleno de niños jugando y adultos paseando a sus mascotas. Había mucha gente a pesar del clima frío. No pudo evitar sus ganas de sentarse en una banca y disfrutar de todo a su alrededor. Comenzó a pensar en su nueva vida, esa de la que aún no era consciente de que estaba pasando en realidad. Yuuri aún se sentía en un sueño.

Supo que el tiempo se le fue volando cuando en el horizonte no se distinguían más los rayos del sol. Todo se había vuelto gris y oscuro. La gente volvía a sus hogares, dejándolo solo en la banca del parque, acompañado sólo por las luminarias ya encendidas.

Decidió pararse, y luego de estirar un poco los músculos, apremió el paso a su casa, seguramente Viktor ya habría salido del baño y lo esperaba. Pero de pronto recordó algo que su amado le había mencionado: un lago.

Un lago donde patinaba de pequeño, donde descubrió que le gustaba el patinaje más que como un simple hobby.

Y como todo buen fan, Yuuri dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel lugar, emocionado por conocerlo. Llegó al borde de una pendiente, desde donde se podía apreciar muy bien el enorme claro de agua. Había esperado encontrar gente ahí, pero se sorprendió al ver que ni siquiera había personas cerca. Obviamente no iba a encontrar a personas patinando, pues no hacía el suficiente frío como para que el agua estuviera congelada.

**> >><<< **

Salió del baño con una toalla rodeando sus caderas y otra descansando sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos se le habían hecho pasitas al haber permanecido tanto tiempo bajo el agua caliente.

Luego de secarse y vestirse, se percató del gran silencio que reinaba en casa. Llamó a Yuuri, pero éste nunca respondió. Entonces lo buscó por todo el departamento, no estaba y tampoco se había llevado a Makkachin.

Nervioso y temiendo lo peor, corrió de nuevo a su habitación y comprobó que todas las cosas de Yuuri estuvieran en su lugar. Y así fue, no se había llevado nada, pero entonces… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Tomó su celular y llamó con desesperación al número de su novio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del teléfono de Yuuri sobre la cama, tampoco se lo había llevado. No tuvo más remedio que esperar a que volviera. Ese rato de espera lo usó para pensar y pensar. Por su mente cruzaban pensamientos nada alentadores. Temía que Yuuri estuviese furioso con él por lo del diario y que, obviamente, no quería ser molestado.

Esperó “pacientemente” hasta que los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaron y su amado no regresaba. Fue ahí cuando decidió tomar su teléfono, las llaves y a Makkachin.

No iba a esperar más.

**> >><<< **

**_Yuuri._ **

No tengo idea de cómo terminé aquí. Me supuse lo suficientemente listo como para no cometer un error de tal magnitud.

En realidad fue un accidente, pero uno muy estúpido.

— _¡Demonios!_ —pensé con total frustración al sentir mis brazos y piernas totalmente exhaustos. Había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba así, pataleando y moviendo mis brazos con exasperación, intentando salir de ese maldito lago congelado.

Había caído ahí por accidente. Desde lo más alto de la pendiente me había asomado a ver el lago, pero no fue suficiente para mi insaciable curiosidad, quise bajar un tanto más y fue ahí cuando terminé resbalando con la tierra húmeda, resbalando por el lodo con una velocidad impresionante y terminando hundido en el lago más frío al que jamás me había metido. Lo peor del caso es que era profundo desde su borde, ni siquiera alcanzaba a tocar el suelo.

El susto más la gelidez del agua, hacían una perfecta combinación para que terminara ahí ahogado. Mi cuerpo entero se entumeció al sentir el agua heladísima contra mi piel, casi era como sentir miles de pequeñas agujas penetrando por doquier.

Afortunadamente siempre fui bueno nadando, aunque en esta ocasión me costó demasiado trabajo. Tardé mucho en llegar a la orilla, pero lo logré luego de un exhaustivo intento.

Me quedé sentado en la orilla, titiritando de frío y sintiendo que me era imposible moverme de ahí. Todo el esfuerzo realizado me estaba cobrando factura. Mis dientes castañeaban con rudeza, y mis brazos rodeando mi cuerpo no me daban calor alguno. Estaba tan cansado que sólo pude tirarme de costado sobre la tierra muy húmeda y esperar a que ese entumecimiento se fuera desapareciendo, pero eso no ocurrió, en su lugar comencé a sentir una extraña pesadez en todo mi cuerpo. Un sueño profundo me invadió y no fui capaz de evitar cerrar mis ojos.

—Sólo un segundo, sólo un poco —me decía a mí mismo.

Volví a ser consciente de lo que me rodeaba cuando unos fuertes ladridos retumbaban en mis oídos, demasiado cerca. Enseguida sentí unos lengüetazos en todo mi rostro.

—¿Viktor? —pregunté estúpidamente. Mi mente no daba para más.

Los ladridos se intensificaron y fueron acompañados por un aullido triste.

—Makkachin —murmuré en voz muy baja. Lo había reconocido, era imposible no hacerlo.

Alcé mi rostro sólo para ver cómo mi amado novio se derrapaba por la pendiente, apresurado por llegar a mi encuentro. No tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero me había encontrado y ahora llegaba como un héroe a mi rescate. Un inmenso alivio me invadió.

**_Viktor._ **

Llevaba más de media hora buscándolo por todos los alrededores, pero no hallaba pista de él. Mi mortificación creció tanto que comencé a mostrar la foto de Yuuri a la gente que pasaba cerca de mí, preguntándoles si lo habían visto, pero todos me daban la misma negativa.

Mi estrés no podía ser mayor. Incluso Makkachin se hallaba muy nervioso, olfateando en todas direcciones. Ya había empezado a llover y no se me había ocurrido cargar con un paraguas, pero eso no me impidió seguir.

Fue hasta que pasamos por un parque cuando mi mascota se puso frenética. Comenzó a ladrar y a olfatear con más rapidez al aire de ese lugar. Al parecer había encontrado algo y yo no dudé en seguirlo cuando corrió en aquella dirección.

En un principio imaginé que salió a dar un paseo por su cuenta, pero luego lo descarté al notar que no se había llevado el celular y que además no conocía los alrededores. Después creí que seguro se habría perdido, por eso comencé a buscarlo con más desesperación, pero jamás, nunca me habría imaginado lo que realmente pasó. Mi mente no lograba atar cabos y tampoco entendía la razón de que Yuuri estuviera al final de una pendiente, a la orilla del lago, hecho bolita sobre la tierra.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!

—Oh por Dios ¡Yuuri! —exclamé sin aliento antes de dejarme caer por la inclinación, derrapando y enterrando mis zapatos en el fango.

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies cuando llegué a su lado y pude ver que a penas y estaba consciente. Su cuerpo entero temblaba con violencia. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Me arrodillé junto a él. Sentí el lodo helado traspasando la tela de mis jeans y la copiosa y fina lluvia empapando toda mi ropa.

—Buen chico, gracias amigo —con voz trémula le dije a mi mascota, sin él no habría encontrado nunca a Yuuri.

Miré su cuerpo entero antes de atreverme a tocarlo.

—Amor ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunté, tratando de calmar el miedo que sentía, pero él estaba temblando tan fuerte que no pude esperar a que me respondiera. Me quité el abrigo y se lo puse encima.

—Frío… sólo frío —murmuró muy bajito, mirándome por primera vez a los ojos.

Mis manos temblaban, pero no de frío, sino de miedo; temblaban por el impacto de verlo ahí. Por un momento temí lo peor.

Mi desesperación aumentó y tomé entre mis brazos la cabeza de Yuuri. Mi mente se había bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en pánico.

—Dios mío, Yuuri ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —gruñí al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos y me levantaba del suelo con él pegado a mí, buscando calor.

Estaba helado y empapado.

Aceleré el paso, sintiendo que cada segundo se alargaba infinitamente. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y hacerlo entrar en calor. Aunque a esas alturas ya no sabía si lo mejor era llevarlo un hospital.

—¿En qué rayos pensabas? —le pregunté.

Mi respiración era errática y acelerada debido a la prisa con la que corría por las calles.

—Yuuri —le llamé, desesperado. Bajé la mirada unos segundos sólo para darme cuenta de que su cabeza estaba recargada contra mi pecho y se movía al compás de mis pasos.

Estaba dormido. Lo peor que podía hacer en este tipo de casos.

Apresuré aún más el paso y cuando llegué a casa corrí a nuestra habitación, depositándolo sobre nuestra cama sin importar que la dejara empapada y llena de fango.

—V-viktor —murmuró al despertar, estaba recobrando la consciencia.

Yo no podía describir bien cómo me sentía. Estaba muy angustiado por su bienestar y espantado por el tono azulado en su piel, pero también estaba furioso. ¿Acaso había hecho aquello por estar enojado conmigo? ¿Estaba enojado conmigo y por eso salió de casa sin decir nada?

**_Narradora._ **

En el mismo instante en que lo miró, Yuuri fue capaz de discernir la furia que sentía su novio en esos momentos. Sus labios en forma de una fina línea horizontal confirmaban sus sospechas. Su ceño gravemente fruncido y sus ojos azules más fríos que el agua del lago le constataban el hecho de que estaba sumamente enojado.

No aguantaba esa mirada que le helaba el cuerpo.

—¿Q-qué haces?

El ruso no respondió, siguió desvistiéndolo hasta dejarlo sólo en ropa interior. La mente de Yuuri no entendía por qué tanta rudeza.

Viktor lo cubrió con un montón de cobertores y mantas cálidas antes de salir de la habitación, rumbo al baño. Yuuri seguía temblando con violencia, ni siquiera esas capas infinitas de colchas lo hacía entrar en calor.

Momentos después Viktor regresó y se desvistió igual que Yuuri sólo para meterse a la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Estaba más callado que nunca y su mirada intimidante no se iba. Yuuri estuvo a punto de preguntarle el motivo de su enfado tan grande, pero se abstenía de hacerlo cada vez que esos ojos celestes se le clavaban en sus pupilas.

No hizo preguntas, sólo agradeció al cielo que lo hubiera encontrado.

Yuuri podía sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo de su novio. Como bien le decía siempre: parecía un calentador descompuesto. Ahora mismo le proveía un calorcito muy agradable, aunque no el suficiente como para dejar de temblar.

—Idiota —murmuró en voz muy baja, pero estaba a tan sólo un par de centímetros del rostro de Yuuri, así que éste pudo escucharlo fuerte y claro—. Me diste un gran susto, por un momento imaginé lo peor al verte ahí tirado —acarició su nariz con la propia, notando que estaba tan fría como un cubito de hielo. Todo el rostro de Yuuri estaba pálido, su cabello empapado y sus labios casi azules.

Estaba tan molesto que soltó todo en su idioma natal sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención —logró articular con dificultad. Tenía demasiado frío, no pensaba con coherencia. Sólo cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir el calor de Viktor, quien también estaba húmedo.

Estuvieron así un rato. A pesar de su enojo, Viktor escondía su rostro en el cuello de su amado, soltando su cálido aliento ahí para que entrara en calor más rápido.

Era increíble que horas atrás hubiesen estado en la misma cama, haciendo actividades muy diferentes. Ahora Yuuri estaba debajo de su cuerpo, había dejado de temblar, pero el color azulado no se iba de su piel.

—Ya no estás tan helado —murmuró el ruso antes de salir de la cama y llevarse a Yuuri en brazos hasta el baño, donde una tina con agua caliente lo esperaba.

Lo metió al agua y el menor soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir cómo el agua tibia lo envolvía por completo. Muy pronto su piel adoptó su tono pálido de siempre. Cuando ya se encontraba en mejor estado, Viktor se sentó en el borde de la bañera y lo miró fijamente antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y decir:

—Eres un completo idiota, Katsuki.

Al aludido le brillaron los ojitos en lágrimas. No hizo más que encogerse en su mismo sitio, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y escondiendo un poco el rostro en ellas. Se sentía avergonzado. Sí, era un idiota. ¿Quién se caía a un lago helado de esa forma tan estúpida? Sólo él.

—Mírame —pidió el mayor—. Mírame, Yuuri —estaba realmente cabreado y por un momento Yuuri creyó que su furia ya era demasiada, no debía ser para tanto, fue sólo un accidente después de todo.

Alzó la mirada sólo lo suficiente para ver los orbes azulados de Viktor. Éste continuó hablando.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso ¡Jamás! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nunca lo hagas de nuevo! —lo tomó de los brazos, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—V-viktor, no lo haré.

—Desquítate conmigo si quieres, sólo no te hagas daño a ti mismo, eso no lo soporto.

Yuuri parpadeó confundido.

—Me haces daño —logró articular palabra luego de sentir que las manos de su novio se cernían con demasiada fuerza alrededor de sus brazos.

—Lo siento —lo soltó y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. El único ruido era el de una gota cayendo desde el grifo hasta el agua de la bañera, repiqueteando y haciendo eco en esa habitación.

—No puedes seguir reaccionando así —continuó Viktor—. Ya no más, Yuuri. Sí, lo sé, olvidé decirte que mi exesposa vive en el piso de abajo, pero tú ya la conociste y viste que no está interesada en mí, al menos no de manera romántica. No tienes por qué reaccionar de esta manera. Y sobre tu diario… —se mordió el labio—. Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, estoy consciente de que debí pedírtelo y no robarlo. Pero en esas circunstancias me pareció muy difícil no hacerlo. Lo habías tirado en la basura y además dejaste una nota al final para mí. Sé que debes de estar muy molesto por todas estas cosas, pero por favor… —se le quebró la voz—… por favor no huyas, no te hagas esto. Si algo te molesta, dímelo, no te lo guardes porque después es peor y…

—Espera —Yuuri no podía estar más confundido.

Su cuerpo aún estaba algo entumecido por el frío, pero eso no le impidió incorporarse un poco para tomar a su novio de las mejillas.

—Vitya. No estoy enojado contigo. No me enojó lo de Irina y tampoco lo del diario. Sí me sorprendió el hecho de que lo tradujiste de principio a fin —se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—, pero no estoy molesto, al contrario… yo estoy muy avergonzado contigo por lo que escribí. Perdóname por eso —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

El rostro de Viktor estaba lívido. De un momento a otro se fueron acumulando pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos azules.

—¿Entonces por qué saliste sin decir nada? Pensé que habías huido, y luego te encuentro medio muerto en el suelo y… y… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo su expresión triste.

—¡Claro que no! No, mi amor. Yo salí a comprar chocolate. Sólo fui a la tienda y te lo dije antes de irme.

—¡Pues no escuché! —apretó los puños y dejó al descubierto sus lágrimas—. Yuuri, pensé que te habías ido.

—No, Vitya. Jamás me iría de tu lado, no de nuevo —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Además… no estaba medio muerto —se rio.

—Lo estarías ahora si Makkachin no te hubiera encontrado —sus lágrimas no cesaron—. Ahora cada vez que salgas tendré que acompañarte, no me despegaré de tu lado en todo el día.

—Sólo quería complacerte con un poco de chocolate caliente —suspiró—. Me distraje cuando me topé con el parque al que ibas de pequeño y… bueno, creo que resbalé. Fue muy estúpido.

—Sí, fuiste muy estúpido —le pellizcó ambas mejillas, estaba haciendo un puchero, pero esa vez estaba molesto de verdad—. ¡Yuuri, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me angustié! ¡Y para colmo dejaste aquí tu teléfono! Mínimo te hubieras llevado a Makkachin.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Fui un tonto. No volverá a pasar. Pero tú… —lo apuntó con un dedo—. Tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no estoy molesto. Hemos pasado ya por tanto que deberíamos aprender a tener una buena comunicación. Amor, no estoy molesto contigo, en lo absoluto. Aunque ahora sé que leíste mi diario.

—Lo hice.

—¿Todo?

—Cada letra.

Yuuri se llevó ambas manos al rostro, avergonzado.

—Y fue muy lindo conocer todas esas facetas tuyas. Te conocí mejor y me sentí más cerca de ti a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba en ese entonces.

—Espera… entonces ¿Tú sabías que me había ido a Canadá?

—Sí. Lo sabía, pero decidí darte tu espacio. Además, noté por tu último escrito que no tenías ganas de verme —sonrió.

Esa sonrisa le quebró el corazón al japonés. El siempre feliz rostro de Viktor le había dirigido la sonrisa más triste y hueca que hubiera podido imaginar en alguien como él.

Si no estuviera dentro de la bañera, en ese mismo instante lo hubiera abrazado con fuerza sobrehumana.

—¿Me odiabas tanto en ese entonces? —mantuvo esa sonrisa implacable en su rostro.

Yuuri se enjugó un par de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Yo no pensaba con claridad en ese entonces.

—Lo sé —ladeó un poco su cabeza y acarició la de Yuuri con suavidad—. Pero a fin de cuentas eso ya es pasado. Lo importante ahora es que me prometas no volver a escaparte de esa forma. Por lo menos déjame una nota a la próxima.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza y la meneó lentamente.

—Eres tan despistado que no la verías y ocurriría lo mismo. Mejor me acompañarás a todas partes.

—Me parece perfecto.

Su sonrisa triste no desaparecía. Eso le carcomía el alma al menor.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no tienes frío?

—Estoy mejor. Supiste qué hacer de inmediato. Yo sinceramente sólo habría entrado en pánico.

—De pequeño me caí a ese mismo lago. Mamá y papá me cuidaron de la misma forma que hice yo contigo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿También te gritaron como lo hiciste conmigo?

—¡Yuuri! Estaba muy preocupado. Aunque sí, sí lo hicieron.

—Ya veo… discúlpame por las molestias, y por el susto que te causé.

—Está bien. Lo importante es que estás a salvo —se encaminó a la salida—. Iré a vestirme.

Yuuri pudo ver su hermoso cuerpo de pies a cabeza, su palidísima piel que contrastaba demasiado con el bóxer negro que traía puesto. Se veía tenso y aún un poco serio. Y esa expresión tan preocupante no se borró de su rostro. Yuuri se quedó intranquilo.

Le había insistido a Viktor para que tomara un baño caliente, después de todo se había mojado con la lluvia, también corría riesgo de tomar un resfriado.

—Estoy bien, no lo necesito.

—Viktor, toma un baño caliente.

—Ya me cambié de ropa, estoy seco. No me voy a enfermar.

Sí cómo no.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció con dolor en todo su cuerpo, con fiebre y con su nariz hecha una fuente de mocos.

Yuuri se encargó de cuidarlo y de reprocharle una y mil veces “Te lo dije”. Sin embargo, el mayor se veía algo molesto y Yuuri no terminaba de entender el porqué.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el japonés desde la sala, viendo cómo su pareja caminaba por el pasillo, enfundado en su piyama calientita y abrazando una almohada.

Viktor se giró para mirarlo. El pobre estaba pálido, con sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos.

—Voy a dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se escandalizó. Caminó hacia él, pero el mayor lo evitó.

—No quiero contagiarte.

—Vitya. Casi estuve hipotérmico ayer y no me enfermé ¿Crees que tus gérmenes lo harán? —puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo desafiante.

—Uhm tal vez —su voz sonaba chistosamente nasal, pero Yuuri se abstuvo de hacer burlas al respecto—. Mis gérmenes son muy fuertes.

—No importa. No dormiré sin ti sólo por eso —ahora el que hacía pucheros era él.

Viktor suspiró.

—Amor, estoy cansado —se dio media vuelta y sin decir más se encerró en una de las dos habitaciones disponibles.

Yuuri no insistió y mejor llamó a su madre. Ésta le pasó la receta del caldo milagroso que les preparaba a él y a Mari cada vez que se resfriaban. Él tomó nota y se lo preparó a su amado.

—Vitya ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó desde el pasillo, afuera del cuarto.

—Adelante —respondió con la voz muy cansada. Ya se había tomado los medicamentos necesarios, sólo necesitaba reposo, líquidos y mucho amor.

—Te preparé algo. Espero que te guste —entró con una bandeja en manos.

Los ojos azules brillaron en emoción por primera vez en el día. Se sentó en la cama y recibió la comida de su amado. Quedó fascinado por la delicia que comía, tanto, que pidió repetir. Yuuri no podía estar más feliz.

Luego de comer, Viktor cayó en un sueño súpito y pesado. Su novio cuidó de él, acariciando sus cabellos mientras dormía y tomándole fotos. Después de todo había comenzado su propia galería con fotos de Nikiforov.

El ruso se la pasó en cama el resto del día. Yuuri descubrió que hasta al más fuerte lo tumba un resfriado. Su novio no salió de la cama y tampoco permitía que lo acompañara en ella.

¡Ni si quiera le había dejado besarlo!

Yuuri comenzó a frustrarse muy pronto.

Al día siguiente, Viktor aún se sentía un poco mal, pero mucho mejor que el día anterior.

—¿Entonces no me vas a dejar dormir contigo? —se sentó en el borde de la cama, a lo que Viktor respondió lanzándole una almohada con fuerza antes de esconderse bajo las sábanas—. Anoche dormí solo y fue horrible —refunfuñó, regresándole el almohadazo.

—Vete, te puedo contagiar.

—Claro que no —resopló, indignado—. Ya, no me interesa, me voy a acostar contigo quieras o no —se acostó sobre las mantas y abrazó a su amado, o al menos a esa cosa amorfa bajo las sábanas, pues Viktor estaba hecho bolita.

—¡No! —se removió como oruga hasta que Yuuri terminó en el suelo, triste y resentido.

Además de no querer contagiarlo, Viktor no quería que lo viera así, tan feo, mocoso y horrible.

Se sintió pésimo al escuchar pasos alejándose y después un leve portazo. Por un momento se arrepintió. Estuvo pensando en aquello hasta que de nuevo escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Asomó la cabeza de entre las mantas y casi se le salieron los ojos.

Bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba el ángel más hermoso del universo. Su pálida piel estaba expuesta e iluminada por la poca luz del atardecer que se colaba entre las cortinas medio abiertas de la habitación.

Viktor lo recorrió con su mirada, empezó por sus lindos y pequeños pies, subió por sus hermosas pantorrillas hasta llegar a esos muslos que tanto amaba y que le inspiraban ganas de comérselos a mordidas y besos. Subió un poco más hasta toparse con el borde rojo de su jersey, ese que le había regalado a Yuuri hace tiempo. Lo traía puesto y al parecer era lo único. Subió su mirada hasta encontrar su bello rostro, levemente sonrojado y ansioso.

Todo malestar escapó de su cuerpo cuando lo vio recargarse contra el marco de la puerta, en una pose demasiado sexy. Sin mencionar que sus castaños ojos estaban deslumbrantes, libres de los anteojos.

Sabía que Yuuri estaba un poco cohibido. Había evolucionado mucho en su relación, al grado de que ya no se ponía tan nervioso en momentos como ese, o había veces en las que lo sorprendía tomando la iniciativa, tal como ahora.

Estaba seguro de que había descubierto sólo la punta del iceberg del “Eros” de Yuuri.

—¿No tienes frío, cariño? —fingió no estar excitado con el simple hecho de verlo portar su jersey.

El aludido se sonrojó más y apretó los puños entorno al borde de la chamarra que apenas le cubría por debajo de las nalgas. Viktor sonrió al notar el anillo dorado brillando en su puño derecho.

—Sí.

El ruso se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Se estaba muriendo por echársele encima, se veía hermoso.

—¿Entonces por qué vistes así? —siguió con su jueguito.

—Oh, ya cállate Nikiforov —sabía que su novio sólo se hacía el tonto—. Quieres que lo diga ¿Cierto?

El mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja, como un niño caprichoso que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

—¡Me vestí así por ti! Porque sé cuánto te excita que me ponga tu ropa.

—Nunca te he dicho que me excita.

—Pero yo lo he notado —sonrió de lado, malicioso.

—Wow, Yuuri. Eres increíble, entonces tú lo hiciste para que yo… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Demonios, ya! Tengo mucho frío. ¡Sólo tengo esto puesto y tú quieres hablar! —exclamó.

—Amazing! ¿Sólo eso?

—Solamente esto —cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama, se subió a ésta y caminó a gatas, muy sensualmente hasta llegar a Vitya, más bien, sobre él.

—Me estás tentando, Katsuki —dijo en un tono muy serio y grave. Se estaba sonrojando por el calor del momento.

—No intentaba algo distinto —tomó la manos de su novio y las condujo a sus nalgas, libres de cualquier prenda.

—Wow, no mentías.

Yuuri se inclinó para darle un ansiado beso, pero Vitya giró el rostro.

—Te puedo contagiar.

—¿Crees que me importa? —frunció el ceño y agarró el mentón de su amado con una mano—. Estoy a punto de darte un beso, voy a usar mi lengua y espero que no vuelvas a girar el rostro, o te perderás de todo esto por meses.

Viktor pasó saliva ruidosamente y sintió cómo algo dentro de su pantalón del pijama se alzaba poco a poco.

**> >><<< **

—Aquí está el informe completo del día, señor —le extendió un folder con varias hojas dentro.

El hombre leyó letra por letra del informe, miró las fotografías y asintió, conforme.

—Bien —cerró el folder y se recargó en su silla tras el escritorio—. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Jefe ¿Quiere que el servicio permanezca las veinticuatro horas del día?

Dimitri Nikiforov alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿Acaso he dicho lo contrario?

—L-lo siento, señor. Es sólo que… —se puso muy nervioso—. Como ya no es en el extranjero, pensé que podría ser… —fue interrumpido.

—Nada. Yo digo que será durante todo el día y así será. No me contradigas ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, señor —asintió, nervioso aún.

—Retírate.

Cuando el subordinado se marchó. Dimitri se relajó un poco y giró su silla hacia el gran ventanal que tenía detrás de su escritorio. Miró el cielo nublado de San Petersburgo y pensó por enésima vez en su hijo y en ese capricho suyo llamado Katsuki Yuuri.

Tomó el folder que le había dejado su asistente y lo metió a un archivero con llave que tenía en su oficina. Dentro de éste había cientos y cientos de legajos muy similares, unos muy gruesos y otros más delgados, todos tenían algo en común.

Caminó por su oficina y se detuvo a ver las fotos familiares que tenía por doquier, fotos de cuando su mujer vivía y de cuando fueron una familia feliz. Pero ninguno de esos recuerdos lo detuvo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tenía un plan, pero le faltaba desarrollarlo mejor para lograr el objetivo deseado.

Su hijo no podía ser homosexual. Él estaba seguro de que eso no era más que una etapa pasajera en su vida. Viktor había estado acostumbrado a tenerlo todo y en el momento justo en el que lo quería. Sus caprichos se habían agotado, lo único interesante que encontró fue enredarse con un chico japonés.

Estaba seguro de que ese jovencito era sólo un oportunista más, no veía otra cosa en Viktor mas que un símbolo de rublo. Y lo podía confirmar con el hecho de que ahora vivían juntos y de que ese japonés no trabajaba, vivía como parásito del dinero de su hijo.

**> >><<< **

—Estás todo lleno de mis gérmenes —aseguró, jadeante y muy exhausto.

—¿Crees que me importa? —rio un poco. Seguía aprisionado bajo el pesado cuerpo de su novio, acababan de experimentar un hermoso orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y ahora se encontraban cansados, en especial el mayor.

—Te importará cuando tengas fiebre. Demonios, que débil fui —salió del cuerpo de su amado y se tiró de costado, arrastrándolo hacia él hasta poder abrazarlo posesivamente.

Yuuri se sonrojó un poco. Se había sentido muy alagado.

—En verdad te encanta que me ponga tu ropa ¿Verdad? —despejó la frente de su amado y limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado ahí.

—Me vuelve loco —besó sus dedos.

—Pero no tanto como tu fantasía.

Las mejillas de Viktor se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, como pocas veces.

—No podemos saberlo, nunca lo hemos intentado.

—Pero lo haremos.

—¿Cuándo? —se emocionó.

—Más pronto de lo que te imaginas —le dio un beso que lo dejó sin aliento por más tiempo de lo que se pudo haber imaginado.

—¿Podrás con ello? —inquirió el ruso.

—Más bien: ¿Podrás tú con ello? —hizo una mueca tan sensual que Viktor se llevó una mano al rostro, riendo por los sentimientos que experimentaba en esos momentos. Se sentía como un adolescente, todo hormonal y entusiasmado.

—Oh Yuuri, ya quiero hacerlo.

El japonés se echó a reír.

—No querías hacerlo siquiera de la manera convencional hace un rato, y ahora quieres que tú y yo…

—¡No quería contagiarte! Por eso. Bueno, también porque me daba un poco de vergüenza.

—¡¿Vergüenza?! ¿Acaso tú conoces eso? —dramatizó y se echó a reír con más ganas cuando Viktor le encajó los dedos en las nalgas, ofendido.

—Sí, vergüenza de hacerlo así como estoy.

Ciertamente había dejado de moquear, sin embargo, su voz seguía sonando demasiado nasal y no podía respirar muy bien. Se cansaba muy rápido y los medicamentos para la gripe le daban un sueño muy pesado.

—Tus gemidos fueron épicos —murmuró en voz bajita, casi como contándole un secreto—. Me hubiera encantado grabarlos, eran tan: “¡¡Oh Iuuri!!” “Do pades Iuuri” —imitó su voz aguda y nasal.

Viktor se quedó tan asombrado que tardó en reaccionar para agarrarlo a almohadazos. ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

—¡Retráctate! —le dio un almohadazo en las nalgas a su novio.

Yuuri estaba bocabajo en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y riéndose a carcajadas mientras Viktor estaba de pie en la cama, completamente desnudo y dando una sarta de almohadazos a su pareja.

—¡Do! —lo arremedó, intentando decir un “No” pero con la voz como la tenía Viktor en esos momentos.

Lo único que consiguió fue recibir más golpes con la almohada; muy fuertes para venir de alguien tan debilitado por la gripe.

Viktor terminó cansado, jadeando y de rodillas al lado de Yuuri.

—Luego me vengaré… —su respiración estaba muy agitada por el esfuerzo hecho—. En este momento sólo quiero dormir… —se acostó en la orilla de la cama y jaló las sábanas, dejando a Yuuri sin mantas para cubrirse.

—No seas gruñón —le dijo después de un rato.

El ruso se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió que Yuuri lo cargaba en brazos, envuelto y todo en sus mantas. El pobre japonés ahogó un quejido por lo pesado que estaba Viktor.

—¿Estoy muy pesado para el gran Yuuri?

—Claro que no —su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

—Te amo —le dijo al mismo tiempo en que depositaba un besito largo y tierno en su cuello. Sus rodillas temblaron y por poco suelta a su novio—. Wow! —se rio a pesar del susto que se dio, casi se caía al suelo.

—Si quieres llegar vivo al cuarto, no hagas eso —murmuró, muy sonrojado e intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

—Okey —sonrió de oreja a oreja, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Estaba tan a gusto así.

—Y… también te amo. Te amo mucho, Vitenka —besó su frente.

Al ruso casi le da un calambre en las mejillas por sonreír tan fuerte. Fue tanta su alegría que agarró la cabeza de Yuuri y lo besó por todas partes.

Afortunadamente ya habían llegado a su recámara, donde Yuuri dejó a Viktor sobre la cama, ajeno a que Makkachin descansaba sobre esta. El pobre terminó todo aplastado por su amo.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy tarde. Y Viktor no estuvo muy equivocado con respecto a contagiar a Yuuri. El pobre se levantó todo adolorido y mocoso.

Viktor no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse un poco de él, pero a fin de cuentas los dos se encontraban igual.

Muy pronto los dos se hallaron compartiendo el rollo de papel higiénico mientras veían películas en la cama, comiendo tazones de ramen instantáneo hasta que Viktor recibió una llamada de Irina, preguntándole si estaban en casa, pues quería visitarlos y presentarse ante Yuuri como quien era en realidad.

—No creo que sea buena idea —se limpió algo que salía de su nariz, usando las sábana en vez del papel.

—¡No seas cerdo! —Yuuri le dio una palmada fuerte en la mano que sostenía la sábana.

—Oh sí, lo siento —tomó el papel higiénico en su lugar—. Sí, Irina, te decía que no es buena idea, los dos estamos resfriados y no queremos levantarnos de la cama.

— _¡No se diga más!_ —colgó la llamada.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en el departamento.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó enérgicamente.

Viktor y Yuuri prácticamente saltaron en la cama por el susto.

—Vaya, en verdad son un desastre —caminó hacia ambos y comprobó sus temperaturas—. ¿Ya tomaron sus medicinas? ¿Ya comieron?

—¿Irina, qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el mayor, mirando a su novio de reojo para estar atento de sus reacciones.

Yuuri estaba muy calmado, miraba atentamente a Irina, a esa bella mujer que tan bien le cayó. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, no podía evitar pensar que ella había sido la mujer de Viktor, su esposa. Era inevitable pensar en eso.

—Ya tomamos nuestras medicinas y comimos algo de ramen instantáneo —respondió el japonés.

Irina miró en su dirección y le sonrió enormemente.

— _Es hermoso incluso estando enfermo_ —pensó ella. Totalmente fascinada con la belleza de él—. El ramen instantáneo es basura. Ahora mismo les prepararé algo decente de comer —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas—. ¿Cómo quieren curarse si comen puras porquerías?

—Te lo dije, Viktor.

—Si no hubiera comprado ese ramen, no habríamos comido nada el día de hoy.

—Quizás podríamos haber comido una sopa de verdad.

—Tú no la ibas a preparar, lo hubiera hecho yo en todo caso.

—Cierto, es mejor el ramen. No quiero morir envenenado.

—¡Yuuri! No seas así —lloriqueó dramáticamente—. Mira que era capaz de levantarme en este estado convaleciente sólo para prepararte algo de comer, mi amor.

El aludido –enterrado bajo montones de cobijas que sólo dejaban a la vista su cabeza- lo miró con los ojos entornados. Su mirada lo dijo todo, ni siquiera tuvo que hablar.

Irina se echó a reír al ver que se llevaban de maravilla, Yuuri le soportaba sus dramas a Viktor, cosa que ella nunca hizo, al menos no como esposa. Estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no se percataron del momento en que ella se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

Les preparó una rica comida saludable y sin que la invitaran, arrastró el diván a un lado y se puso a comer con ellos mientras veían una película.

Al terminar de comer, Viktor dijo que tomaría un baño caliente. Fue muy claro que lo hizo con la intención de dejarlos solos. El pobre pensaba: “Si algo va a explotar, que explote ya” sólo había dos resultados posibles: o se llevaban bien o se odiaban.

Una vez a solas, la película duró sólo unos minutos antes de que se terminara, dejando la habitación en silencio. Ambos estaban obligados a hablarse.

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho quién era —se disculpó de inmediato. Yuuri se dio cuenta que en eso era igual que Viktor, decía las cosas rápido, sin anestesia—. Te pido disculpas por eso —se sonrojó un poco—. Pero no sabía cómo podrías reaccionar al saber quién era yo, y de verdad estaba muy interesada en conocerte.

—¿Para saber si me merezco a alguien como Viktor? —inquirió en un tono un tanto apagado.

—¡Claro que no! —se asombró—. ¡No, no, no! Yo de verdad quería conocerte. Aunque siento que ya lo hago después de todo lo que Viktor me ha hablado sobre ti.

La interrogante se plantó en la cara del japonés.

—Desde que nos reencontramos en la boda de Yakov, Viktor no dejó de hablar de ti, en todo momento.

Yuuri le creyó, así era su Viktor.

—Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? —inquirió ella.

—Seguro —sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo que le daría una oportunidad. Esa mujer debía ser magnífica para que Viktor la apreciara tanto a pesar de todo el pasado que compartían juntos.

—También quería disculparme por haberles causado tantos problemas en su relación.

—¿Cómo dices? —se sorprendió un tanto.

—Viktor nunca me lo dijo directamente, pero soy consciente de que su separación se debió casi por completo por mi culpa —se veía realmente arrepentida—. En ningún momento fue mi intención.

—No fue tu culpa. Fue culpa de él y mía por tanta falta de comunicación. Y bueno… yo fui muy impulsivo.

—Quizás no me lo creas, Yuuri, pero lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos es verdad: Soy fan tuya desde hace mucho, me gusta más tu patinaje que le de Viktor y de verdad eres muy guapo.

—I-Irina —se sonrojó—. Muchas gracias, yo… no sé qué decirte —se puso muy nervioso—. Bueno, algo sí debo decirte: discúlpame por haber sido prejuicioso contigo, sinceramente si me hubieras dicho quién eras en el elevador, no habría aceptado conocerte, o al menos no más de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero veo que no eres mala persona.

—¡No lo soy! —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Y no tengo nada que disculparte, estabas en todo tu derecho de creer eso. Después de todo soy la ex, gruñona, fea, celosa y enferma mentalmente —bromeó. Hizo reír a Yuuri.

—No te conozco mucho, pero estoy seguro de que no eres nada de eso —soltó una risilla muy tierna. Si Viktor lo hubiera escuchado, habría sentido un inmenso alivio, pues eso quería decir que Yuuri la estaba aceptando.

—En verdad me gustaría que llegáramos a ser muy buenos amigos. Sé que para que Viktor te eligiera como el amor de su vida debe de ser porque eres inigualable. Y si tú eres especial para él, más lo eres para mí.

A Yuuri se le contrajo el estómago sólo de pensar en todas esas veces que odió a muerte a esa chica. Se sentía un patán, un celoso sin fundamentos.

—Lo mismo pensaba hace rato, cuando llegaste. Te miré e inevitablemente imaginé la vida que tuvieron Viktor y tú de casados.

—¡Ah! —rodó los ojos—. Ni me lo recuerdes, que esa fue la peor decisión que Viktor y yo pudimos haber tomado.

—Ya me contó cómo ocurrió todo —sonrió, divertido al encontrar ciertas expresiones de Viktor en ella—. Pero a lo que voy con eso… es que tú eres alguien muy especial para él. No se iba a casar con cualquiera.

—No, pero sí te puedo asegurar que no soy más importante que tú en su vida —Yuuri se asombró—. No me malentiendas, sé que ocupo un lugar muy importante en su corazón, pero tú, Yuuri, tú eres el primero antes que nadie.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que Yuuri le creyó cada palabra.

—Recuerdo cuando mis amigos me preguntaban si no estaba celosa —continuó hablando ella—. De aquella vez en la que se lanzó sobre ti en el hielo y te dio un beso de telenovela. Debo admitir que me sorprendí demasiado. Y es difícil de creer, pero no me sentí celosa. Viktor y yo seguimos siendo los mismos mejores amigos desde que éramos niños. Lo comprobé al ver su trato hacia mí después de años de no vernos, él seguía siendo igual conmigo, como cuando íbamos al jardín de niños —sonrió al evocar esos recuerdos.

—Soy consciente de su gran lazo de amistad.

—Ese mismo lazo de amistad fue el que terminó con nuestro matrimonio, pues nunca dejamos de ser “mejores amigos”, no había nada sumado a nuestra relación, bueno, sólo el sexo —se arrepintió de decir aquello frente a Yuuri, incluso se sonrojó.

—Lo sé —desvió un poco la mirada, incómodo.

—Nos faltó mucho como pareja. Y había diferencias que no se podían solucionar, yo quería hijos y él no soportaba la idea. Eso fue sólo la punta del iceberg del fracaso de nuestra relación. Eso y el hecho de que no estábamos destinados a ser pareja. Si me preguntas ahora si quisiera volver con él, no, nunca, jamás —negó varias veces con la cabeza. Sus rizos pelirrojos se menearon en el aire.

Yuuri sólo podía mirarla y pensar en lo hermosa que era. ¿Viktor lo había preferido por encima de ella? ¿Viktor había abandonado su heterosexualidad sólo por él?

Aún a estas alturas le costaba creerlo.

—Eres tan guapo.

El aludido salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la escuchó decir aquello.

—Si no estuvieras con Viktor, te habría invitado a salir desde hace mucho.

—¡Ey! Es mi novio. No lo toques, no lo mires, no respires cerca de él si no quieres recibir las consecuencias de ello. ¡No sabía que te gustara Yuuri! —enfundado en una pijama diferente y con el pelo húmedo, Viktor atravesó toda la habitación y se subió de un brinco a la cama, abrazando posesivamente a su cerdito agripado.

—Te dije que me gustaba. Muchas veces —respondió con un rostro estoico.

—¡Pero nunca de _esa_ forma! —se escandalizó.

Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

—Ya cálmate frentón. No te voy a quitar a tu novio.

El japonés estalló en carcajadas. Ya sabía que así le decía, pero escucharla decirlo era inigualable.

—¡Yuuri! No te burles.

Después de un rato de “pleitos” entre Viktor e Irina, Yuuri la invitó a quedarse a ver una película con ellos.

—¡Me encantaría! —saltó de felicidad, pero luego miró la expresión de Viktor.

Él la miraba con los labios fruncidos y el ceño muy marcado en una clara expresión de: “Ni se te ocurra aceptar”.

Irina captó muy bien el mensaje, pero ella hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, siempre.

—¿Cuál vamos a ver? —se sentó en el centro de la cama y tomó el control remoto.

Viktor suspiró derrotado.

**_Continuará…_ **


	32. Barcelona 2.0

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXII**

**“Barcelona 2.0”**

Faltaba poco para que oscureciera. Y Viktor no tardaría en llegar por él. Tenía ya un mes viviendo con el amor de su vida y sentía como si fuera apenas la primera semana. La emoción no se iba a pesar del tiempo.

Se puso el abrigo, tomó sus cosas y salió del edificio. Su novio pasaba por él todos los días, en esta ocasión había salido un poco antes de lo normal, así que se sentó en una banca a esperarlo.

Tenía apenas una semana y media en el trabajo, y había tardado una eternidad en convencer a Viktor de que lo dejara hacer algo. La primera semana viviendo juntos fue como una luna de miel, se la pasaban juntos y haciendo lo que les venía en gana, sin embargo, eso tenía que terminar en algún momento, debían volver a sus labores o al menos intentar retomarlos.

Fue difícil, pero logró convencer a Viktor de que lo dejara trabajar. Había encontrado una vacante como profesor de música, con un sueldo muy jugoso, pues era en una academia prestigiosa, pero descartó la idea, pues necesitaba dominar bien el idioma, y no lo hacía; sin mencionar que en Rusia eran muy celosos con el arte y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, por lo regular sólo maestros rusos podían impartir clases en ese tipo de instituciones.

Luego encontró una vacante en una empresa dedicada a hacer música para películas, televisión y videojuegos. No dudó en tomar el trabajo, y quienes lo contrataron quedaron muy satisfechos con sus habilidades.

Viktor se volvió loco estando solo en casa por las tardes, así que comenzó a entrenar de nuevo. Yakov estuvo muy feliz con su regreso, pues lo ayudaba entrenando a los principiantes mientras él se encargaba de entrenar a Mila, Georgi y a Yurio. Nikiforov no había quitado el dedo del renglón, seguía con la decisión de abrir su propio centro de patinaje, para entrenar a los mejores prospectos de Rusia, pero ese sueño no era muy accesible en esos momentos, pues tenía otros planes en su vida antes de eso.

De pronto un Audi gris se estacionó frente a él. Yuuri de inmediato ingresó al auto y besó a su novio en los labios.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo, mi amor?

—Excelente. Es la primera vez que tengo un trabajo que trata sobre lo que estudié —rio—. Me gusta mucho.

—¿Y qué hay de tus composiciones?

—¿Las que compraste tú? —rio.

Recordó que su amado utilizaba esas canciones para todo. Una era su alarma, otra la ponía mientras se bañaba, una era su tono de llamada y la canción más especial de todas, esa que le compuso cuando estaban peleados, la ponía siempre en el auto. Yuuri se avergonzaba al escucharse a sí mismo cantando y tocando. Varias veces le dijo que ya la quitara del estéreo, pero Viktor sólo respondía diciendo que amaba esa canción, subía el volumen y cantaba a todo pulmón.

—Sí ¿Por qué no haces más?

—¿Para que las compres tú? —lo descubrió—. No, amor, quiero un trabajo real. Quiero salir de casa, trabajar y volver, no me gusta estar todo el día ahí encerrado.

—¿Ni siquiera encerrado conmigo?

—Bueno, eso sí. Pero no podemos vivir encerrados en nuestro departamento toda la vida.

Viktor sonrió, triunfante al escucharlo decir “Nuestro”, al fin se había acostumbrado.

—Pues vayamos a Vladivostok, Aleksi y Evgenia han de tener mucho por platicarnos de su luna de miel. Y nosotros también tenemos mucho que contarles de nuestra nueva vida.

—No sería mala idea. ¡Por cierto! —recordó algo—. J.J. e Isabella nos invitaron a pasar unos días en Canadá, para que conozcamos a Liam.

—¿Liam?

—Sí, su bebé. El que nació en junio.

—Ah, ya. ¿Quieres ir?

—Me gustaría, pero con mi nuevo trabajo… lo veo difícil.

—De acuerdo —no le discutió más, no quería ir.

Sus días se habían vuelto muy agradables. No tardaron mucho en acoplarse a su nueva vida como pareja. Los dos se levantaban temprano, Yuuri hacía el desayuno mientras Viktor se bañaba y se afeitaba escuchando música, luego desayunaban juntos y pasaban toda la mañana en compañía del otro. A veces salían a pasear y comían antes de irse a sus respectivos trabajos. En la tarde Viktor pasaba por él y se iban a casa, platicando sobre cómo estuvo su día.

Yuuri trabajaba solo tres días a la semana, así que el resto de los días acompañaba a Viktor a su trabajo y pasaba un rato agradable con el equipo ruso de patinaje. También aprovechaba y entrenaba un poco para no perder su condición.

Irina se había unido mucho a ellos, tanto que, cuando Yuuri iba a entrenar, ella también iba.

Hubo momentos en los que Viktor se puso un poco celoso de su ex, pues no se le separaba en ningún momento a su amado katsudon.

La vida era buena, tranquila y agradable. O al menos lo fue hasta que Yakov les metió una idea en la cabeza que no pudieron ignorar: participar en un GPF.

—Pero yo ya me retiré —le había dicho Viktor.

—¿Y eso qué? —respondió su entrenador.

En ese momento Viktor y Yuuri habían compartido miradas traviesas que decían: “¿Qué pasaría si…?”

Al día siguiente llegaron con Yakov y aceptaron la propuesta. Inmediatamente comenzaron a entrenar, Viktor bajo la tutela de Feltsman y Yuuri bajo la de su novio. Yakov buscó a sus contactos y éstos ayudaron para que los dos fuesen aceptados en la siguiente competición a pesar de no haber participado en ninguna durante todo el año.

Muy emocionados –y un poco apresurados- comenzaron a planear sus coreografías y a buscar sus canciones. Su vida se hizo más ajetreada e interesante al estar de nuevo en el hielo, aquello que unió sus vidas y selló sus destinos.

Era la primera vez que entrenaban juntos de esa manera. Un año antes hacían lo mismo, pero cada uno por su cuenta, con sus propios conflictos internos. Ahora todo era muy diferente, patinaban juntos y se ayudaban mutuamente a mejorar.

Yakov fue muy estricto con su pupilo, le dijo que quería el oro, que no podía retirarse hasta ganar seis medallas de oro, igual que Yarine. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Viktor se motivara.

Con Yuuri fue muy diferente la motivación. Viktor lo retaba constantemente, incitándolo a que lo superara (Sabía que era capaz, ya lo había hecho una vez) y su inteligente pupilo daba lo mejor de sí, haciendo uso de su talento, su condición física y de su enorme resistencia, a veces Viktor sentía un poco de envidia.

—¡¿El gran Viktor Nikiforov siente envidia de un simple mortal como yo?!

—Pero claro que sí. Ya me robaste el oro una vez, quizás vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Es difícil ser entrenador y competidor al mismo tiempo —afirmó.

—Es casi imposible —suspiró, cansado.

Ambos estaban en los vestidores, Viktor ya había tomado una ducha, Yuuri prefería hacerlo en casa, así que ya sólo se preparaban para salir, cenar e ir a su hogar.

El menor se acercó a su amado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Sé que tú puedes, mi amor —besó ahora la punta de su nariz—. Te estaré apoyando, pero eso no quiere decir que no daré lo mejor de mí.

—Más te vale dar lo mejor —lo atrajo hacia sí, apretándole el trasero con una mano y rodeando su cintura con la otra.

—Tenlo por seguro que lo haré. Pero volviendo al tema de la envidia, y hablando ya en serio… ¿De verdad sientes eso? —le brillaron los ojos, expectante.

—Constantemente —suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la de su amado—. Yuuri, eres más joven que yo, tienes mejor condición física, tu resistencia es monstruosa, no has sufrido lesiones que te sigan afectando —fue enumerando con cada dedo.

—Eso último es mentira —dijo en voz bajita, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —frunció el ceño.

—Sigo teniendo calambres. Ya no como antes, por supuesto, pero los tengo a veces.

—Dios… —palideció. Pensaba que ese capítulo en sus vidas se había terminado.

—Pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse. Si te lo digo es porque quiero que sepas que yo tampoco soy tan joven, ya voy a cumplir veintisiete años. La mayoría de los competidores son menores de esa edad.

—Ya vas a tener la edad que yo tenía cuando te conocí —suspiró—. Me siento viejo.

—Di eso cuando tengas el cabello lleno de canas.

—Entonces el anciano es viejo de nacimiento —una tercera voz se unió.

—¡No son canas! Mi cabello es de ese color. No-son-canas —repitió, enojado.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, anciano.

—Yuuri ¿Y si mejor nos vamos ya a casa? Muero por usar esos condones que brillan en la oscuridad. Es increíble que no lo hayamos probado.

—¡¡Ahh!! ¿¡Pueden hablar de eso cuando no esté yo presente?! —se escandalizó el rubio.

—¿Tú tampoco los has podido usar con Otabek? Qué triste —tomó a Yuuri de la mano, cargó sus pertenencias y pasó al lado de Yurio.

—Viktor, cariño, estás siendo demasiado infantil.

El aludido no le hizo caso y salió de ahí con su novio de la mano.

Yurio sólo rodó los ojos y comenzó un video chat con su novio.

**> >><<< **

Aprovechó a que su novio tomaba un baño para llamar a su hermano y pedirle consejo sobre un asunto muy importante.

— _¿Por qué no compras unos anillos nuevos y ya?_

—No seas idiota, claro que no. Esos anillos son especiales, tienen historia y quiero que sea con esos específicamente.

— _¿Y cómo se los vas a quitar?_

—Se supone que es ahí donde tú me ayudas —miraba atentamente la puerta del baño, esperando que no saliera de pronto e interrumpiera su llamada importante—. ¿Cómo puedo pedirle los anillos sin que sospeche que quiero pedirle matrimonio?

Al otro lado de la línea, Aleksi suspiró pesadamente.

_—Hermanito, compra unos nuevos._

—¡Te digo que no!

_—Entonces pídeselos y ya. Dile que… que los vas a mandar a limpiar con el joyero._

—Sería demasiado sospecho. Recuerda que esos anillos pasaron a ser totalmente de su propiedad cuando me deshice de ellos.

— _Viktor, lo siento, pero voy llegando a casa del trabajo y Evgi me espera en nuestro cuarto, con la lencería que le sugeriste antes de la boda. Por cierto, que buen gusto hombre. En fin, tengo que irme_ —se escuchó el ruido de unas llaves y luego la línea cortada.

El pobre se quedó en las mismas, quizás debería pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo. ¿Seguiría de vacaciones con Masumi?

Viktor se sentía presionado. Tenía un plan y quería que se cumpliera al pie de la letra. Primero le pediría matrimonio de manera correcta, no por teléfono, no estando él inconsciente y mucho menos estando lejos el uno del otro. Quería hacerlo en una cena romántica, con ambos vestidos muy formalmente, quizás en un restaurante bonito y que toda la gente les aplaudiera de felicidad al ver que estaban próximos a casarse. Luego planearían la boda, la cual sería lo más rápido posible antes de que el universo conspirara contra ellos de nuevo. Después buscarían una casa bella y grande para albergar a la gran familia que tendrían. Convencería a Yuuri de tener hijos. Adoptarían primero a uno y luego le conseguirían unos dos, tres o cuatro hermanitos, les enseñaría a patinar o hacer lo que más les gustara, luego envejecerían y morirían juntos.

Sí, era un plan retorcido e ilógico. Pero ese era el sueño para su vida. Era lo que más deseaba. Nunca esperó que el simple hecho de recuperar sus anillos fuera tan complicado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose. Yuuri salía de él, ya vestido y con el pelo aún húmedo.

—Ven, déjame secarte el cabello —lo condujo a la habitación de ambos y lo sentó frente al tocador. Disfrutaba tener esos pequeños detalles con su novio y amaba que él los aceptara.

Mientras le secaba el cabello, pudo ver la cadena con el anillo colgando de su cuello.

—Amor ¿No te cansa traer siempre esa cadena?

—¿Uh? No, para nada.

Viktor frunció los labios. Era verdad, no se la quitaba ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor.

Cuando terminó de secarle el cabello, Yuuri le agradeció con un beso y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama, ocupando casi todo el espacio. Estaba muy cansado, las prácticas lo dejaban exhausto.

—Vitya.

—Dime —se acostó a su lado, aplastándolo porque no le dejaba mucho espacio estando acostado como estrella marina.

—Quiero que ganes el GPF porque así podrías tener el mismo número de medallas que tu madre.

—No me digas que quieres desistir, porque no lo voy a permitir.

—No, claro que no. Pero me siento culpable.

—¿No me crees capaz de ganarte?

—Sé que puedo ganarte —lo miró maliciosamente.

—Eso está por verse —le quitó los anteojos y besó su labios profundamente.

Comenzó mordiendo con delicadeza el superior, atrapándolo con sus labios y dejando un recorrido húmedo en la piel de Yuuri, éste abrió su boca y le permitió la entrada a esa traviesa lengua que se moría por encontrarse con la suya.

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad poco a poco. Sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y agitadas, y sus manos no se estaban quietas. Las de Yuuri acariciaban la nuca de su amado, y las de éste ya profanaban terrenos profundos y sensibles.

—Hagámoslo esta noche. Yuuri… —jadeó—. Mañana no tienes práctica, hagámoslo hoy —besó su cuello repetidas veces.

Sí, como buen entrenador, Viktor se preocupaba por el buen rendimiento de su pupilo en cada entrenamiento, así que, cuando había práctica evitaban tener sexo ese mismo día o un día antes.

—Hazme el amor, Vitenka —gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera besar su cuello con mayor facilidad.

Yuuri no tardó en hundir sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de su novio, halándolos suavemente de vez en cuando. Viktor desde hace rato ya tenía una mano colada debajo de la ropa interior de su amado, pero se limitaba a acariciar sólo las zonas adyacentes a su miembro, estaba dejando lo mejor para después.

Hacía varios días que no tenían intimidad y el cansancio que les dejaba el entrenamiento era tal que llegaban a casa sólo a cenar y dormir. Pero no ese día, Viktor en específico andaba muy calenturiento.

—¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto? —preguntó Yuuri de repente. Viktor se asustó un poco.

—¿Tú no?

—¡Claro que sí! pero mañana te levantarás muy temprano para ir a entrenar.

La risilla suave de Viktor se dejó escuchar.

—Lo único que quiero y necesito en estos momentos eres tú —extendió su brazo hacia la lámpara en su mesita de noche y la apagó—. Ahora… —se inclinó sobre él—. ¿En qué nos quedamos? —preguntó pícaramente. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó profundamente, haciendo que su lengua se enredase con la de él en un modo que casi los hizo desfallecer.

Entonces Viktor se separó despacio, dando un último mordisco sin fuerza a su labio inferior. Se quedaron frente con frente, estudiándose con avidez en la cercanía. Ambos azorados, con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando rápido por la agitación del momento. Yuuri recuperó el aliento y continuó con otro beso, más intenso aún.

Besar a su novio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Yuuri, amaba delinear con la punta de la lengua el contorno de sus labios perfectos, succionarlos, dejarlos rojos e hinchados, enredar su lengua con la de él y no separarse de su boca nunca. Era una adicción más grande que el katsudon.

Viktor de algún modo había logrado cubrirlos a ambos con las mantas, pues el clima estaba día con día más frío.

La intensidad inicial había dado paso a un juego travieso en el que ambos se acariciaban lugares inesperados y muy sensibles. El acto se hizo mucho más íntimo cuando comenzaron a susurrarse cositas al oído. Entre risas y murmullos se fueron tocando el uno al otro, alargando sus juegos y disfrutando de cada segundo.

Los dedos de Viktor recorrían cada centímetro de piel de Yuuri que tenía al alcance. Deslizó sus yemas por la piel suave de su pecho, delineó cada pectoral y dejó varios besos en ellos, aún por encima de la ropa. Acarició más abajo y se entretuvo un poco con su precioso ombligo descubierto.

Yuuri estaba bocarriba y Viktor sobre él, recostado entre sus piernas, sosteniendo su torso sobre un codo para no aplastarlo. Él, con las manos perdidas en su ahora maraña de cabellos platinados, masajeaba su cuero cabelludo al mismo tiempo que guiaba a esos labios pegados a su cuello, dejando un delicioso sendero de saliva y calor sobre su piel erizada por la diferencia de temperaturas.

La ropa salía sobrando en esas circunstancias. El menor tiró con fastidio de la playera del otro, pero no lograba quitársela con facilidad. Viktor sólo soltó una risilla y se le separó unos momentos para retirarse de una vez playera y pantalón. Yuuri sonrió anchamente y extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar con su mano el perfecto torso de su novio. Acarició su abdomen y pecho hasta que sus manos llegaron a su nuca, jalándolo de ahí para atraerlo de nuevo a sus labios, pero un gemido lleno de sorpresa y lujuria acumulada se atoró en su garganta cuando Viktor ya se abría paso entre sus nalgas, buscando prepararlo desde ese momento. Apretó su trasero con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de algo tan agradable en su mano.

Apretaba sus nalgas sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Yuuri se dejó hacer, pero no quiso quedarse atrás, abrazó a su novio y deslizó con sutileza sus manos por toda su espina dorsal, pasó por esa vieja cicatriz en su espalda baja y le dio una caricias extra antes de meter ambas manos bajo el bóxer apretujando todo lo que tenía al alcance, recordando la primera vez que pudo tener contacto con ese escultural trasero.

De nuevo Viktor se separó de él, sólo para quitarse esa última prenda. Yuuri iba a hacer lo mismo, pero el mayor lo detuvo, él quería quitarle la ropa.

—Permíteme —le dijo mientras tomaba el borde de su camiseta para dormir y lo jalaba hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto esa piel tan pálida y hermosa, esos músculos levemente marcados y ese par de pezones pequeños y rosados que hacían tanto contraste con su blanca piel.

Le retiró también el pantalón del pijama y finalmente el bóxer, liberando aquel trozo de carne ya despierto y ansioso por atención.

Una vez desnudo, atacó de nuevo su cuello con montones de besos, mordidas y chupetones que dejaron considerables marcas en su piel. De su cuello descendió a la clavícula, donde se entretuvo un poco, antes de bajar a su pecho y succionar uno de sus pezones.

—¡Oh! —arqueó su espalda, lleno de placer al sentir el contacto directo de la lengua de su novio sobre su piel sensible. Él sólo atinaba a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Viktor, su razón estaba nublada por tanto placer.

—Me enloqueces —gruñó antes de separarse de su pezón y volver a sus labios mientras sus manos traviesas lo exploraban por todas partes.

Viktor se separó un poco de él, sólo para apreciar su cuerpo completo y sonreír al verlo totalmente desnudo. Era tan hermoso; así, sonrojado y agitado. Era la imagen más bella y quería asegurarse de que se quedara bien tatuada en su mente.

A pesar de la necesidad palpitante entre las piernas de ambos, dedicó unos momentos más a besarlo con ese amor que sólo él era capaz de profesarle, para ello pegó su cuerpo por completo al de su novio, notando el sonrojo que lo invadió cuando sintió el roce de sus sexos. Amaba eso de Yuuri, sus sonrojos tan hermosos.

Atrapó sus labios con los propios en un beso muy cargado de emociones y pasión. Sintió una poderosa carga eléctrica recorrer cada rincón de su ser cuando percibió una mano helada acariciando uno de sus pezones.

Yuuri lo abrazó más y lo besó como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Ambos se encontraron deseando que fuese posible quedarse allí, suspendidos por siempre en el tiempo, justo en ese momento tan íntimo y feliz, pero también estaban muy conscientes de la erección de cada uno presionándose contra el cuerpo del otro. Yuuri ya lo necesitaba dentro y se lo informó a su amante cuando alzó las caderas, rosando así ambos miembros, provocándoles un gemido lleno de placer.

—Espera —Viktor se incorporó y sacó los mágicos condones de su cajón, tomó uno, y se lo puso con prisa—. ¡Sí brillan!

—Se ve tan chistoso —rio el japonés. Todo en la habitación era penumbra, se podían ver gracias a la escasa luz del corredor que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

—Veamos… —abrió un segundo condón e intentó ponérselo a Yuuri.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú sólo déjame hacerlo.

Se lo puso y…

—Wow! Amazing!

Ambos sentados de rodillas uno frente al otro, pudieron ver cómo los preservativos brillaban de un color verde fosforescente.

—Yuuri jr. Está palpitando.

—¡Viktor! —se avergonzó un poco—. Ya, suficiente. Volvamos a nuestros asuntos importantes.

—No, espera —lo detuvo y pegó su pene al de Yuuri, éste se sonrojó un poco al ver la diferencia en proporciones. El de Viktor era varios centímetros más largo y un poco más grueso también. Y con ese condón se resaltaban bastante esas diferencias.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Pium! ¡Bzzzmmm! ¡Bzzmmmm! —simuló los sonidos que hacían los sables láser de las guerras de la galaxias, golpeando su miembro contra el de Yuuri—. Vamos, pelea ¡Bzzmmm!

El pobre japonés no sabía si carcajearse o reprenderlo por ser tan increíblemente infantil. Permaneció serio unos momentos, pero finalmente no se resistió, pues también tenía un lado infantil que jamás podría ocultar. Así fue como terminó jugando con su novio.

—¡Biiiumm! ¡Biuum! —imitó también los ruiditos.

—No, así no es. Es ¡Bzmm!

—No me importa. ¡Biuuuuuuuum! ¡Biiiiuuuummmmm!

Jugaron a eso unos momentos más antes de que Viktor se le echara encima y continuara con lo que dejó a medias.

—Ya no aguanto —se sinceró el japonés, gruñendo contra los labios de su amado, mordiéndoselos con un poco de rudeza.

Viktor dejó que lo mordiera lo que quisiera, a pesar de saber que amanecería con los labios muy hinchados.

—Hazlo, ya. Vitenka —jadeó, alzando sus caderas sólo para encontrarse con las de su amado.

Entonces Viktor tomó las piernas de su novio y las alzó hasta recargarlas sobre sus hombros, dejándole así un cómodo acceso.

—¿El bambú? —inquirió Yuuri, divertido y ansioso.

—Buen aprendiz.

Y sin decir nada más, entró en Yuuri de una sola estocada.

—¡OH!

Ambos gimieron ante el placer de sentirse unidos, la profundidad había sido mucho mayor que otras veces y esa posición era definitivamente una de sus favoritas. Él no esperó ni un segundo para que la fricción entre sus cuerpos comenzara, lo embestía a veces suave, a veces con fuerza, pero en ningún momento dejó de bombear.

Cuando sintió que estaba cerca del fin, salió de él y cambió la posición, abrazándolo desde atrás y entrando desde otro ángulo.

—Oh Vitya, oh… —se aferró a las sábanas y al brazo masculino que lo rodeaba desde atrás.

Viktor aprovechó la posición para masturbarlo. No se lo había dicho a Yuuri por temor de que lo tachara como un pervertido total, pero amaba tomar su pene en una mano, sentir su suavidad y su tamaño perfecto, ni muy grande ni tosco; y tampoco pequeño y delicado, no, era perfecto.

—Te amo tanto, kobuta-chan —susurró en su oído, apretándolo más hacia sí, intensificando el ritmo y rapidez de las penetraciones.

—Yo también te… ¡Oh Dios! —gritó al sentir que su orgasmo le llegaba de manera súbita e intensa. Se retorcía y gemía, presa del éxtasis. Sin embargo Viktor no había dejado de penetrarlo, lo hacía rápido y profundo, salía por completo y volvía a introducirse sólo para intentar llegar más profundo.

Yuuri era tan estrecho y suave, tan cálido que no pudo evitar perder el control y rendirse ante sus instintos más bajos. Las suaves paredes de Yuuri lo retenían con fuerza, estimulándolo y excitándolo más. Apretó ojos y dientes cuando se sintió próximo a correrse. Su clímax fue intenso, lo dejó completamente agotado entre los brazos temblorosos de su novio.

Se dejó caer en peso muerto sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri, aplastándolo un poco, pues una debilidad monstruosa lo atacó después de tan sublime orgasmo. El japonés lo notó, así que aún cansado y agitado, lo estrechó más entre sus brazos, acomodándole la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

Pronto se recuperó y haciéndose a un lado, lo arrastró consigo bajo las sábanas hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Eres mío —murmuró con debilidad y somnolencia, sus ojos se cerraban, había quedado exhausto, y aun así no quería dormirse sin antes decirle algo—. Nunca te vayas de mi vida. Nunca… —acarició su mejilla con ternura, sin cortar el contacto visual en ningún momento.

El azul y el marrón se unieron por un buen rato, expresándose todo ese amor a través de esas miradas tan puras y enamoradas.

—Soy tuyo —murmuró—. Y nunca me iré —juntó su frente con la de él, notando que la piel de ambos estaba perlada por el sudor debido a tanto ejercicio—. Jamás —repitió, estirándose un poco para besarlo en la frente con dulzura y logrando que él sonriera cálidamente.

Sus ojitos azules se estaban cerrando, se notaba que el pobre hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no quedarse dormido ahí mismo

—Descansa mi amor, te lo mereces —retiró unos mechones de cabello plateado de su frente con una suave y fresca caricia que arrulló al ruso, cuyos ojos se cerraron por fin, hundiéndolo en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Horas después, durante la madrugada, Viktor despertó a Yuuri con pequeños besos en todo su rostro. Y cuando el menor logró espabilarse un poco, notó lo duro que estaba Viktor entre sus piernas.

No fue necesario que cruzaran palabras, sólo miradas, para luego rendirse a otra ronda de pasión desenfrenada.

El japonés quedó tan exhausto que a la mañana siguiente no se dio cuenta de cuando Viktor se levantó. Ni siquiera se percató del sonido del celular de Viktor captando una fotografía.

— _Una más para la galería_ —pensó, antes de acercarse a su amado envuelto en tantas colchas esponjosas y calientitas.

Yuuri comenzó a despertar cuando percibió el delicioso aroma a café recién hecho. Abrió los ojos y vio una humeante y gran taza sobre su mesita de noche. Levantó más la mirada hasta toparse con el amor de su vida, sentado en la orilla de la cama, junto a él.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente.

—Podría despertar así todos los días de mi vida y no me quejaría —murmuró con la voz ronca y grave mientras se estiraba debajo de las mantas. Miró a su novio y parpadeó confundido—. ¿En qué momento te arreglaste?

—Me levanté temprano.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresco y despierto después de la noche que tuvimos?

—Porque me haces muy feliz —lo besó de nuevo—. ¿Dónde quedó tu resistencia? —lo molestó un poco.

—Te la acabaste anoche después de la tercera ronda —infló las mejillas—. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, también estarías acostado. Me duele todo… —murmuró en voz bajita eso último.

—Lo siento —se rio entre dientes—. Cambiemos de lugar la próxima vez.

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri refulgieron con emoción.

—¿Sí?

—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos así —besó la comisura de sus labios, luego el borde de su mandíbula—. Lo extraño.

El rostro del japonés se puso muy rojo, pero esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, pues que Viktor le dijera eso aumentaba su ego como hombre.

—Toma —le extendió la taza de café. Yuuri se incorporó un poco hasta estar sentado, haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir su trasero aplastado contra el colchón—. Lo siento, creo que me propasé anoche —se sintió de verdad culpable.

—No te disculpes por algo así —rio y tomó la taza entre sus manos. Viktor de inmediato le puso una manta sobre los hombros para cubrir su desnudez y evitarle el frío.

—¿Podrás ir a trabajar?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Crees?

—No te preocupes y ve a entrenar, que mañana te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, entrenador.

Viktor suspiró.

—De acuerdo —besó su frente y se levantó de la cama—. Por cierto, amor, te dejé el desayuno en la cocina.

—¿Pancakes? —sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Viktor sólo le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

—Me voy.

—Que te vaya muy bien —sonrió, aún somnoliento y con marcas de la almohada en el rostro. Viktor regresó y le dio otro beso, haciendo que su novio rodara los ojos, divertido.

—Uno más —y le dio otro beso.

—¡Se te va a hacer tarde! —rio—. Anda, vete.

—Otro más, es para el camino.

El japonés puso los ojos en blanco mientras esbozaba una sonrisilla de tonto enamorado.

El tiempo se les pasó volando a los dos. Su vida, a pesar de ser un tanto rutinaria, era perfecta desde los ojos de ambos. Trabajaban, se dedicaban todo el tiempo posible e intentaban hacer cosas diferentes cada día, aunque no siempre los planes salían como lo esperaban.

Había días en los que salían a pasear luego del trabajo, iban al cine, de compras, a cenar o simplemente a pasear a un parque, con Makkachin como acompañante. Aunque las salidas al aire libre se fueron limitando un poco, pues cuando llegó el otoño ya hacía suficiente frío como para que Yuuri no se le separara a Viktor ni siquiera en la calle, siempre buscando su calor.

En los días lluviosos se quedaban en casa, a veces Yuuri cocinaba e intentaba enseñarle a su amado (Pero siempre fallaba), también acostumbraban sentarse junto a una ventana y ver el agua caer mientras bebían chocolate caliente.

Durante ese tiempo Yuuri había sido advertido por Viktor, éste lo quería poner en engorda, pero el japonés no se lo permitió, permaneció fuerte y en forma.

También había días en los que ninguno tenía ganas de hacer algo, así que simplemente se tumbaban en la cama o en el sillón, cada uno haciendo cosas distintas como leyendo una revista, navegando e internet o escuchando música.

Yurio se hizo mucho más apegado a los dos ahora que Yuuri vivía en la misma ciudad, tanto que, a veces iba al departamento sólo para cocinarles algo nuevo que aprendió en su escuela. A veces iba a cenar con ellos o los motivaba a que salieran los tres juntos a pasear. Su relación se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha, al grado de que había días en los que se les hacía tan tarde conversando o jugando videojuegos (Que Yurio llevaba) que los mayores sugerían que se quedara a dormir esa noche con ellos. Y así era, se quedaba en uno de los cuartos disponibles.

Los tres entrenaban juntos y se llevaban mejor que nunca, Yurio seguía mostrando su preferencia hacia el japonés, aunque muy en el fondo los quería a ambos por igual, pero le encantaba molestar a Viktor en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Después de un par de meses de entrenamiento, Viktor y Yuuri llegaban muy cansados a su casa, con los pies adoloridos y un poco heridos. Acostumbraban masajeárselos con cariño antes de dormir, aunque cuando Yuuri masajeaba los pies de Viktor primero, no había duda de que él se quedaría sin masaje, pues el ruso caía completamente rendido al sueño.

Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que Viktor resintió el sobresfuerzo que estaba haciendo, provocándole dolor de cadera y espalda. Cuando ocurrió, Yuuri se alteró demasiado. Éste estaba patinando al otro extremo de la pista, ensayando su coreografía ya elaborada, la habían hecho entre los dos. Su novio también practicaba, pero hasta el otro extremo. Yakov le daba órdenes desde afuera, mirando detenidamente sus movimientos y buscando corregir sus errores. Y como todo buen fan, Yuuri no pudo despegar la mirada de su ídolo más grande practicando su hermosa coreografía, después de todo era la primera vez que Viktor elegía un tema tan erótico, pues su tema de ese año era “Lust”.

Estaba tan perdido en los pasos sensuales y en los saltos tan increíbles de su novio, que pudo ver el momento exacto en el que intentó un cuádruple y en su lugar sólo obtuvo uno simple.

—Mal —lo regañó Yakov a lo lejos—. No tomaste el impulso necesario. ¿Qué te pasa? Ese salto lo dominas desde niño.

—Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—No, es suficiente por hoy.

Viktor no hizo caso, era demasiado obstinado y orgulloso. Volvió a intentar el salto, pero de nuevo terminó siendo un simple, acompañado esta vez de una caída. Sus rodillas y manos detuvieron el impacto que no fue la gran cosa, pero fue suficiente para que Yuuri prácticamente volara hasta llegar a su lado, agitado y angustiado.

—¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Nada —sonrió y se sacudió las virutas de hielo de la ropa.

Yuuri lo miró sin creerle ni una palabra.

—No, dime qué te pasa. Desde hace rato estás patinando muy raro.

Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa. Se suponía que Yuuri estaba practicando, no debería distraerse mirándolo.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —se soltó del agarre de su novio y procedió a continuar con el entrenamiento a pesar de que su entrenador le decía que ya había sido suficiente.

—Basta —Yuuri lo tomó de ambas caderas antes de que se deslizara lejos y lo miró severamente—. No es necesario que te agotes tanto.

—Claro que sí —invadió su espacio personal y lo tomó del mentón—. Tengo un gran rival este año. Te he estado observando, kobuta-chan —sonrió de lado—, y puedo asegurar que el alumno ha superado al maestro —aceptó con una mueca llena de sentimientos contradictorios y difíciles de descifrar.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se pusieron coloradas. ¡¿En serio le acababa de decir eso?!

Se quedó tan perplejo que no se dio cuenta de cuando Viktor se alejó de ahí para seguir entrenando.

—Tramposo —murmuró el japonés, observando a su novio patinar—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Viktor! —fue directo hacia él al ver que se sostenía del muro que rodeaba la pista.

Yurio estaba más cerca de él, así que llegó primero.

—¿Qué te pasa, viejo? —estaba asustado.

Viktor suspiró. Con el ceño fruncido le dijo que no ocurría nada, pero en ese mismo instante llegó el japonés y sin dar espacio a quejas o negativas por parte de su novio, tomó su brazo y se lo pasó por el cuello mientras usaba su mano libre para rodearlo por la cintura, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

Comenzó a conducirlo a la salida de la pista, dejando que se apoyara por completo en él. Esta vez el ruso no replicó ni rechistó.

—Es tu cadera ¿Cierto? —preguntó en voz muy baja, mirando hacia el frente. Sólo sintió cómo su amado asentía con la cabeza—. Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar.

Viktor sólo suspiró.

Ese día, al llegar al departamento, Yuuri lo tumbó en la cama y lo obligó a descansar. No volvió a pisar el hielo en varios días y además se había llevado una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Yakov y de Yuuri.

—¡No lo hagas de nuevo! Si te duele algo, dímelo. Y no te exijas tanto ¿Quieres dañarte permanentemente?

—Ya, entiendo. Lo siento —suspiró, se sentía como un niño regañado—. Pero no puedo evitar emocionarme así, es mi última competencia, Yuuri.

Esas palabras derrumbaron algo dentro del corazón del japonés. La realidad cayó sobre sus hombros e inevitablemente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su más grande ídolo se iba a retirar definitivamente.

—No amor, no llores —aguantó las ganas de reír. El lado fanboy de su novio era inmenso.

Luego de recuperarse de ese pequeño achaque, volvió a entrenar, sólo que ahora eran más estrictos con él, no lo dejaban sobrepasar el tiempo de entrenamiento y lo tenían bien vigilado.

Irina se les unía en ocasiones, disfrutaba verlos patinar. Y por lo regular se iban a comer juntos luego del entrenamiento. Los tres charlaban muy amenamente, pero en especial Yuuri e Irina, ambos congeniaron tan bien que había ocasiones en las que se encerraban tanto en su conversación que Viktor se quedaba mirándolos, esperando el momento para intervenir y unirse a la charla. El ruso había comenzado a sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Jamás imaginé que Irina y tú pudieran llevarse tan bien.

—Y yo jamás creí que ella fueran tan… tan tú —rio—. Es como tú, pero en mujer.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? ¿Irina? —se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta ella?

—Sí, me gusta cómo es. Me cae muy bien, siempre y cuando no se te acerque mucho —Yuuri no podía negar esos pequeños celos que se incrementaban cuando veía a su novio muy cerca de ella. Era ahí cuando se recordaba a sí mismo que entre ellos no había nada y tampoco podría haberlo.

—¿Te pone celoso? —alzó una ceja.

—A veces. Espera… ¿Tú también? ¿Te pones celoso de tu exesposa?

Viktor asintió.

Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Ambos sentían lo mismo, obviamente eran celos injustificados, aunque Viktor se incomodaba al ver lo linda y empalagosa que era ella con Yuuri.

—Pero yo sí tengo justificación —dijo el ruso de pronto—. Ella me confesó hace tiempo que, si tú y yo no fuéramos pareja, ya te habría invitado a salir. Tú realmente le gustas.

—¡¡Cómo crees!! —se avergonzó bastante.

—Así que estoy celoso y siento mucha envidia. En un mundo paralelo ya me habrías quitado a mi esposa. Eres todo un pillo.

Yuuri se echó a reír antes de colgarse del cuello de su novio y besarlo en los labios.

—Estoy seguro que incluso en un mundo paralelo estaríamos los dos, juntos como ahora —acarició su mejilla.

Viktor sólo se mordió el labio, preparándose para devorar a su amado.

**> >><<< **

El día se había llegado.

Las asignaciones habían sido hechas y los dos ya se encontraban haciendo sus maletas. Viktor acompañaría a Yuuri a Detroit, tendría su primera competencia y se enfrentaría a J.J. y a Yurio.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Lo has hecho perfectamente en los entrenamientos —lo tomó de los hombros y se los acarició con cariño.

Yuuri se zafó de ese amable gesto y siguió empacando, caminando del armario a la cama donde tenía la maleta. Viktor ya estaba mareado de verlo dar tantas vueltas.

—Voy a competir contra Yurio ¡Yurio!

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué no viste su presentación? Era increíble.

—Sí, pero no mejor que la del año pasado.

—¿Tú crees?

El otro asintió y Yuuri suspiró. Siguió empacando, hasta que una caja de cartón de tamaño considerable llamó su atención. Estaba debajo de toda la ropa colgada, muy escondida. No preguntó, sólo la tomó y la llevó a la cama.

—¡Oh! Mi caja de recuerdos —sonrió con nostalgia y la abrió antes de que Yuuri lo hiciera.

—¿Recuerdos?

—Sí, mira —le señaló los objetos que había dentro. Resulta que sí guardaba las cositas que sus fans le regalaban. Le enseñó algunos peluches, cartas y demás—. Este es mi favorito —sacó una carta que tenía guardada dentro de un acetato, para evita que se deshiciera con el tiempo—. Estaba comenzando mi carrera cuando un lindo niño me la obsequió. La guardé porque me gustó mucho el dibujo que hizo de Makkachin. Nunca pude leerla porque está escrita en japonés —suspiró—. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Recibí muchos obsequios, pero el único que conservé fue este, pues el niño que me lo dio era realmente adorable. Debí de haberme tomado una foto con él. ¡Era muy lindo! Bajito, gordito y muy bonito —miró la cara de su novio y dejó de hablar.

Yuuri estaba demasiado pálido, lo cual sólo le hizo sospechar una cosa.

—Oh por Dios, no me digas que es tuya. Sería demasiada coincidencia —rio torpemente, hasta que vio que Yuuri seguía pálido—. ¡¿tú eras ese niñito lindo y regordete que me dio la carta?!

—¡Claro que era yo! —se ofendió un poco—. Pensé que lo recordabas, o que al menos me habías reconocido también por ese suceso —se sonrojó bastante.

—Amor, seguramente tenías no más de once años.

—Tenía once años.

—Dios, qué adorable —se mordió los labios y se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas en un gesto de “Muero de ternura” —. Pero… ¿¡Por qué la escribiste en japonés?!

—¿Y por qué no la tradujiste?

—Lo olvidé.

—Eres cruel.

—Pero mira el lado bueno. Ni siquiera sé qué dice y aun así es mi regalo favorito.

Las mejillas del aludido se pusieron más rojas, tenía razón.

—¡Tradúcemela! —pidió, feliz.

Yuuri tomó la carta y leyó las pocas palabras que venían debajo del dibujo. En ningún momento borró la sonrisilla traviesa de sus labios.

—“Para la persona que más admiro en el mundo, gracias por la motivación que me diste, he decidido convertirme en patinador gracias a ti. Algún día me gustaría patinar contigo. Por cierto, amo tu trasero”

—¿Eh? —sus bellos ojos parpadearon con sorpresa antes de comenzar a reír a lo grande.

Su risa no era la de siempre: Linda y encantadora. No, su risa era como la de una foca con enfisema pulmonar. El japonés no tardó en contagiarse.

—Te estás burlando de lo que escribí —se quejó, riendo.

Viktor tardó un rato en recuperar la compostura. Incluso pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos. Después de toser un poco por el ataque de risa, le dijo:

—Acabas de inventar eso último —rio un poco más.

—No lo dije en ese momento, pero te lo digo ahora —se le acercó peligrosamente, palpando sus costados con ambas manos hasta detenerse en sus nalgas—. Tu trasero es perfecto.

Yuuri había entrado en modo “Eros” y era en esas ocasiones cuando Viktor se sonrojaba estúpidamente.

**> >><<< **

—Amor, tranquilo —le apretó la mano sobre el posa brazos del asiento del avión—. ¿Estuviste así de nervioso el año pasado?

—Estuve peor.

—¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarte un poco? Nos restan diez horas de vuelo.

—No lo sé —no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos de la mano derecha. Viktor vio la marca que le había quedado del anillo.

—Te acostumbraste a traerlo siempre —sonrió de lado. Nunca tocaba el tema de los anillos.

—Me siento extraño sin él.

—No debiste usar lejía con él puesto. Casi lo arruinas.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ya ni me lo digas! —se puso más nervioso—. Me sentí tan mal cuando lo vi manchado y feo. Y luego el joyero lo tendrá listo hasta que volvamos a casa después del GPF. Yo quería traerlo puesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es especial para mí.

Viktor quiso decirle que traía uno igual colgando de la cadena de su cuello, pero mejor evitó el tema.

—¡Ya dejen dormir! —espetó Yurio de mala gana, iba sentado justo al lado de la ventanilla, Yuuri iba en medio y Viktor en el pasillo—. Cerdo, si sigues así de nervioso te voy a dar motivos para que en realidad lo estés, así que cállate, que me pones nervioso a mí también.

“¿Nervioso tú?” quiso decirle el japonés, pero mejor se detuvo.

Llegaron a Detroit un día antes de la competencia. En el aeropuerto se despidieron de Yurio, pues el vuelo de Otabek había llegado unas horas antes y ya lo estaba esperando ahí.

Así se quedaron solos y Viktor, para bajar la tensión en su amado, le pidió que después de registrarse en el hotel lo llevara a turistear un poco, pues conocía muy bien el lugar. De esa manera terminaron yendo a la universidad donde estudió Yuuri, le enseñó los alrededores a su novio y pasaron un rato agradable, la tensión desapareció casi por completo de él.

El día de la competencia llegó. Yuuri expuso su nueva coreografía hecha por Viktor, pero estaba tan nervioso que quedó en cuarto lugar ese día. A pesar de ello, todos sus fans se alzaron, felices por verlo participando de nuevo.

La noticia de que Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki volvían a ser entrenador/pupilo recorrió el mundo, incrementando la audiencia y los seguidores de la competencia. Eso, más el hecho de que Viktor había salido de su retiro sólo para participar una vez más, hicieron que el mundo entero del patinaje se estremeciera.

El tema de Yuuri también causó un poco de revuelo, pero más que nada entre sus conocidos, todos aquellos que sabían de los brazaletes que compartían los dos. Yuuri había elegido “Life”, y Viktor… bueno, le habían sugerido que eligiera “Love” para que fuera a juego con Yuuri, pero no lo hizo porque tenía dos buenas razones: la primera era que ya había elegido ese tema el año pasado, y la segunda razón era que tenía uno mil veces mejor: “Lust”.

Al terminar el primer día, J.J. no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a su amigo Yuuri.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado? —saludó por igual a Viktor, éste sólo lo miraba con seriedad.

Yuuri miró a su novio con cara de “No seas grosero”, a lo que Viktor sólo respondió con una mueca chistosa de enfado.

—Muy bien ¡Wow! —se sorprendió al ver que atrás venía Isabella con un bebé en brazos—. ¿Ese es Liam?

—Sí —sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo y de su esposa—. Vinieron a apoyarme los dos —rodeó a Isabella por la cintura y le besó la mejilla antes de presentarle el bebé a ambos.

—Se parece mucho a ambos —dijo Viktor al acercarse y ver al nene, éste hizo puchero al verlo tan de cerca, comenzó a sollozar.

—Lo asustas, Viktor —Yuuri lo empujó y saludó al pequeño Liam—. Es tan lindo —le pellizcó suavemente una mejilla y el bebé rio. Sus mejillas regordetas hacían ver muy pequeños sus ojitos grises, iguales a los de su padre.

—Parece que le caes bien —rio Isabella.

—¿Tienen algo qué hacer? —preguntó de pronto el canadiense. Los aludidos negaron—. ¿Les gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros? Tenemos mucho que charlar —miró a Viktor y le sonrió, éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Yuuri e Isabella se quedaron platicando, apartados de Viktor y J.J., así que éstos se vieron obligados a cruzar palabra.

—No nos llevamos muy bien —dijo de pronto el canadiense, sin mirar a Viktor. Éste sólo asintió, estaba muy de acuerdo en eso—. Pero ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? —lo miró—. Los dos nos preocupamos por Yuuri, cada uno a su manera, pero al menos tenemos eso en común. Podríamos ser amigos.

—Cálmate, Leroy —frunció el ceño—. Por lo pronto convivamos lo que sea necesario, ya veremos eso de la amistad.

J.J. se rio. Él en verdad ya no tenía nada en contra de Viktor, no desde que vio cómo hacía feliz a Yuuri.

—Viktor, disculpa por haberte molestado tanto el año pasado.

—Discúlpame a mí por el golpe.

—Ya lo superé.

Viktor sonrió y luego miró a los otros dos, de pie muy cerca de ambos.

—Parece que Yuuri se encariñó muy pronto con tu hijo.

—Y Liam con él.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Piensan tener hijos? —inquirió Jean de pronto. A Viktor se le iluminó la mirada.

—Yuuri no quiere, pero lo convenceré tarde o temprano.

—Isabella no quería hijos, y mírala ahora.

**> >><<< **

En el segundo día Yuuri se lució, presentó un programa limpio, perfecto y hermoso. A pesar de ello quedó en tercer lugar, J.J. se llevó el primero y Yurio el segundo.

La siguiente competencia fue en Barcelona, lugar en el que pupilo y entrenador se enfrentarían.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y emocionados, como nunca.

Ahora les tocaría competir contra Otabek, obviamente Yurio estaba incluido en el paquete, estaba ahí, apoyándolo. También competirían contra el nuevo pupilo de Chris, quien se veía muy preparado.

—Te sudan las manos —se burló un poco el japonés.

—A ti también —le sacó la lengua. Estaba a punto de salir, sería el primero en presentarse y tenía nervios y emoción.

Yuuri pegó un brinco cuando sintió una mano pesada y traviesa apretando su trasero, muy diferente a como su novio solía hacerlo.

—¡Christophe! —se le puso la piel de gallina, odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Hola chicos —saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Que no se te haga costumbre ese “Saludo” —lo apuntó amenazadoramente con un dedo, Viktor no bromeaba.

—Oh, vamos —se rio—. También tengo uno para ti, ven, ven —abrió y cerró una mano, simulando que ya le apretaba una nalga.

—No, gracias —rodó los ojos.

En ese momento anunciaron el comienzo de la competencia y vocearon a Viktor, era su hora.

El ruso se estiró una última vez, respiró profundo y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su novio, éste ya se encontraba estampando los labios contra los suyos en un beso muy tierno y lleno de buenas vibras.

—Arrasa con todo, Vitenka —besó una vez más sus labios, fue un beso corto, pero con una mordida leve al final. Esto llenó de inspiración al mayor, su motivación estaba al tope.

—Lo hare, mi amor —le dio un abrazo “rompe-huesos” y se dirigió a la pista.

Jamás se esperó que al pasar junto a Chris, éste le propinara una nalgada lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera audible.

—Éxito —le dijo el suizo con una risilla traviesa escapando de sus labios.

—¡¿Pero qué te ocurre pedazo de idiota?! —estaba sonrojado y enojado.

—¡Vete ya! Recuerda que es tu turno —lo empujó hacia la pista—. Yo me encargaré de él.

—Gracias amor.

Así fue como Chris fue víctima de un Yuuri celoso y enojado. El japonés lo tomó de una oreja y lo arrastró hasta las butacas más cercanas a la pista para después susurrarle al oído:

—El trasero de Viktor es mío. Atrévete a tocarlo de nuevo y no tendrás la oportunidad de venirte de nuevo en el hielo, jamás.

Su voz parecía sacada de una película de terror, fue tan escalofriante que el suizo se espantó de verdad, jurando no volver a hacerlo.

La presentación del ruso dio inicio con miles de aplausos y vítores de sus fans, felices y eufóricos por verlo de nuevo en el hielo, y más emocionados aún al saber que su tema era totalmente distinto a cualquiera que hubiera presentado antes.

Demostró una sensualidad muy propia de él, una sensualidad que sólo mostraba en la intimidad con su novio. El público se esperaba que fuera similar al tema de Chris hace varios años, pero no. Viktor no tuvo siquiera la necesidad de tocarse el trasero o hacer expresiones obscenas, no. Con el simple movimiento de su cuerpo, sus pasos suaves y hermosos y su expresión tan perdida en el amor que experimentaba al estar con Yuuri.

La música iba muy de acuerdo al tema, sus pasos eran sensuales y sus saltos eran tan increíbles como siempre.

Viktor Nikiforov estaba demostrando su versión de “Eros” y ésta sobrepasaba mucho a la de Yuuri.

Cuando terminó, todas las personas del estadio se pusieron de pie y gritaron como locos, incluyendo a Yuuri, quien gritaba más fuerte que cualquiera y lanzaba peluches a la pista, éstos fueron los únicos que su amado recogió.

**_+++++++_ **

Estaban cansados, tanto que se fueron directo al hotel después del cierre del primer día. Durante el camino al hotel, en el taxi, Yuuri comenzó a toquetear a su novio, éste le respondió de inmediato. Un juego de caricias y besos disimulados se abrió paso y ellos no veían la hora de llegar al hotel y hacer el amor toda la noche, cosa que no ocurrió, pues apenas sus cuerpos tocaron el colchón, cayeron rendidos al sueño. Ni siquiera se habían desvestido.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron en la misma incómoda posición y se rieron por lo ocurrido.

Viktor seguía viendo nervioso a su novio y no entendía el motivo. Le había ido tan bien en la competencia, que estaba sólo un poco por debajo de él en puntaje, ambos en los primeros puestos.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor? —preguntó con una sonrisilla traviesa, abrazándolo por detrás—. Te sigo viendo nervioso y ya no te creo que sea por la competencia.

El japonés tragó en seco.

—Tengo un plan —dijo de pronto, girándose para poder ver a su novio a los ojos, a esos hermosísimos ojos de un azul resplandeciente.

—¿Un plan?

Demonios, no habían sido las palabras correctas, había comenzado con el pie izquierdo y ahora debía solucionarlo.

—Es decir, estamos en Barcelona, donde comenzó todo.

—Tienes razón —se le iluminaron más los ojos—. En este mismo hotel.

—A dos cuartos de aquí.

Viktor rio. Había pedido que les asignaran la misma habitación que hace varios años, pero esa tenía dos camas y él quería que hubiera sólo una para compartir.

—Me trae muy buenos recuerdos —continuó Yuuri.

—Y muy tristes también.

Yuuri se recargó en su pecho y lo rodeó con fuerza, en un abrazo asfixiante. No lo soltó hasta que Viktor dijo que se ahogaba.

—Hay que hacer nuevos recuerdos en Barcelona. Viktor, te invito a cenar esta noche.

—¡¿Me estás invitando a una cita?!

—Una cita oficial, prometo que no será un fracaso como las citas con las que te hice sufrir en Vladivostok.

El rostro de Viktor se descompuso en una mueca cargada de ternura. Inmediatamente extendió una mano hacia el rostro de su amado para peinar su cabello hacia un lado mientras le decía:

—Ninguna de esas citas fueron fracaso. Amé cada una de ellas, aunque casi me intoxicas con chocolates.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—¡¿Entonces vamos a salir hoy en la noche?! —estaba muy emocionado, sólo le faltaba dar saltitos alrededor—. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Al restaurante donde cenamos con todos en el GPF de hace varios años?

—No —se rio, para nada iba a ser ahí—. Es una ocasión especial y es una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo—. Vayamos a hacer turismo un rato —le besó la mejilla para distraerlo un poco del tema, sino no dejaría de preguntar, como niño pequeño.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —insistió.

—Tomaré un baño —intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero el otro no se lo dejó nada fácil.

—No, kobuta-chan. Antes me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar.

—No lo haré —aguantó la risa—. Menos aún si me llamas así.

—¡Iuuuriii! Dime —lo abrazó más fuerte y escondió el rostro en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz.

—No.

—¡Anda! —restregó su cabeza en el cuello del menor, haciéndolo reír por las cosquillas.

—No te has afeitado, estás rasposo —se le separó un poco.

—No me cambies el tema, Katsuki.

—Pues no te voy a decir, y ya.

Viktor lo alzó del piso a modo “princesa” y brincó a la cama sin soltarlo, ambos rodaron por ésta y rieron a lo grande. Pelearon amorosamente por un rato más, hasta que les dio hambre y decidieron ponerse decentes antes de salir al mundo exterior.

No importaba cuánto tiempo transcurriera, los dos estaban felices y en su etapa eterna de “Luna de miel”, esa que no se iba a pesar de los meses. Ellos eran más empalagosos cada día, cosa que a Yurio le repugnaba aunque por dentro se sintiera dichoso.

Salieron del hotel y por el resto del día se olvidaron de los nervios de la competencia y del hecho de que todos los demás rivales estaban en esos mismos momentos entrenando para el día de mañana.

Tomados de la mano pasearon por toda la ciudad y disfrutaron del clima invernal, recordando aquel paseo que hicieron hace años, a diferencia de aquel entonces, ahora los dos estaban mil veces más felices y amorosos.

La tarde se les pasó volando y llegó la hora de ir a cenar, estaba atardeciendo.

—Amor ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

—Al hotel.

—¿Cenaremos ahí?

—Claro que no —lo jaló de la mano y apresuró el paso, aguantando sus ganas de reír por los nervios.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Yuuri mandó a Viktor a su habitación, solo. Se quedó en la recepción con el pretexto de tener que cambiar su llave que fallaba.

Viktor subió a su cuarto y Yuuri corrió a la habitación de Yurio y Otabek, sus cómplices en todo ese asunto.

—¿Ya mandaste al viejo a su cuarto?

—Ya.

—Entonces entra y cámbiate o perderán la reservación —lo empujó al interior del cuarto. Otabek estaba dentro, iba saliendo de la ducha y no se había molestado en ponerse camiseta.

—Hola Otabek —saludó el japonés con una sonrisa antes tomar el traje que Yurio le extendió.

—¿Crees que a Viktor le quede el suyo? —inquirió el kazajo.

—Espero que sí, si no tendrá que ir en jeans.

—Sí le va a quedar. Tú mejor que nadie conoce su talla en traje y sus gustos también. Ya no te preocupes por idioteces y cámbiate —le dijo Yurio.

—¡Sí! —comenzó a desvestirse en medio de la habitación.

—Pero no aquí ¡idiota! —espetó, sonrojado.

**_+++++++_ **

Entró a la habitación y se llevó una inmensa sorpresa al encender la luz y toparse con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, idéntico al que le había obsequiado en Vladibostok. No contuvo su grito de emoción y corrió a ver la nota que había a un lado del ramo.

_“Prometí que esta cita no sería un fiasco y lo voy a cumplir. Esta es la primera sorpresa de la noche._

_Pd: ponte el traje que elegí para ti._

_Te Amo._

_-Y.”_

Miró sobre la cama una cubierta de plástico especial para los trajes. Con emoción y ansias abrió el empaque y suspiró con amor al ver lo bien que Yuuri lo conocía, tanto su gustos como sus deseos. Un traje gris oxford y una camisa azul marino lo esperaban. Se los probó con cuidado de no arrugarlos ni un poco, comprobando que le quedaba a la medida.

Buscó la corbata, pero no había. En vez de eso un pañuelo pequeño del mismo color de la camisa se asomaba a un lado de la solapa del saco, en la pequeña bolsita de éste.

Se miró al espejo y no se sintió conforme hasta que desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. Luego se peinó tal como lo hizo en su presentación de “Stay Close To Me”, sabía cuánto amaba Yuuri cuando se peinaba de esa forma.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y estuvo muy satisfecho con el resultado. Al final acompañó el traje con unos zapatos negros y se puso el perfume que a Yuuri más le gustaba.

Acarició el enorme ramo antes de volver a leer la nota y percatarse que a la vuelta le decía que debía bajar al vestíbulo.

Así lo hizo, sólo para encontrarse a Chris sentado en uno de los sillones.

—¿Por qué tan apuesto? —se puso de pie para saludarlo.

Viktor no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

—¿Has visto a Yuuri? —ignoró su pregunta.

Chris estuvo seguro de que no le haría mucho caso en ese momento, así que optó por ir directo al grano.

—Yuuri se ha ido, Viktor —lo dijo con tanta seriedad que el aludido palideció.

—¿Qué dices?

—Yuuri se fue —por dentro reía con malicia.

—¿A dónde demonios se fue, según tú?

—Lejos.

Viktor ya se estaba enojando.

—Christophe Giacometti, o me dices qué… —fue interrumpido.

—Ya hombre —una risa ronca salió de su boca al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro—. Yuuri me pidió que te llevara al lugar donde ambos se van a encontrar. Él ya debe de estar allá. Vámonos —giró en su dedo las llaves del auto que había rentado al llegar a Barcelona y se encaminó a la salida.

El ruso suspiró, había estado a punto de asesinar a su amigo. Ese tipo de bromas no eran muy agradables para él, no después del historial de tragedias en su vida.

—¿Sabes por qué tanto misterio? —le preguntó a su amigo. Ambos estaban ya en el auto.

—Sí.

—¿Y…?

—Obviamente no te voy a decir.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —dramatizó—. Eres mi mejor amigo, no el de Yuuri.

—Que celoso eres —rio—. Aunque no tanto como Yuuri, mira que se transformó en un monstruo cuando me atreví a nalguearte el otro día.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! me dio escalofríos —no bromeaba.

Viktor sólo suspiró como colegiala enamorada al saber que Yuuri defendía su amor de la misma manera en que lo hacía él.

—Sus celos son tan tiernos.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

—Pero deberías dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¿A ti o a Yuuri?

—¡A ambos! —se sonrojó levemente—. ¿Masumi no se enoja?

—Claro que no —rio—. Él sabe cómo soy. Además, sólo lo hago con ustedes, mis mejores amigos.

A Viktor se le removió algo en el corazón.

—¿“Mejores amigos”? —se conmovió mucho.

—Ya, no te pongas sentimental. No aún.

—¿Aún? ¡Dime ya qué es lo que sabes! —su tono tierno cambió por uno lleno de autoritarismo.

—Claro que no. Mejor dime ¿te gustaron las flores? Yuuri me dijo que te daría un ramo. Se me hizo muy cursi, igual que a Masumi —a pesar de sus palabras, había un brillo especial en sus ojos, amaba esas cursilerías aunque no lo admitiera.

—¡Sublimemente hermoso!

—Yo le sugerí que te diera un ramo hecho de condones de sabores y texturas diferentes, pero se escandalizó bastante —rio—. También le sugerí que te diera uno hecho con ropa interior de Calvin Klein. Le regalé eso a Masumi en una ocasión y le gustó bastante, pero Yuuri se sonrojó mucho cuando se lo sugerí, no entendí por qué, pero creo que consideró la opción.

—Es que ya tenemos demasiados de esos condones en casa —rio también—. Y lo de la ropa interior… creo que se sonrojó porque hasta hace poco se enteró que fui modelo de esa marca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuándo?

—Ya hace muchos años.

—En tu juventud.

—¡Hey! Aún soy joven.

—Eres treintón.

Eso picó el orgullo del mayor, pero no se lo discutió.

—Entonces, Yuuri te dijo lo de las flores… ¿Hoy?

—No, me lo dijo hace un par de meses.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Demonios —había hablado de más—. ¡Ya no voy a decir nada!

Y al ver que no le sacaría más información a Chris, decidió mirar los edificios y todo a su paso. La noche había caído sobre Barcelona, iluminando sus calles con muchas luces.

El trayecto a su destino no fue muy largo y durante el camino Viktor tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Aleksi y a Irina.

_“Lo voy a hacer. Esta noche lo haré”_

—Llegamos.

El ruso miró a su alrededor, todo estaba un poco oscuro. Había aparcado el auto frente a un teleférico.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Aquí es el lugar. Yuuri debe de estar esperándote allá adentro. —señaló el interior del edificio del teleférico.

Viktor no entendía nada, pero le agradeció a su amigo por llevarlo hasta ahí y se bajó del auto.

**_+++++++_ **

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, impaciente y desesperado porque su amado no llegaba. Chris le había mandado un mensaje cuando salió del hotel con Viktor, así que era cuestión de minutos para que llegara.

No podía estar más nervioso, pero se había prometido a sí mismo no demostrar esos nervios, no podía hacerlo en una noche tan especial.

Tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a las personas que estaban enteradas de esto y que no estaban ahí en Barcelona con él.

_“¡Lo voy a hacer! Deséenme suerte. No sé de dónde sacaré el valor, pero lo voy a hacer esta noche”_

Se lo envió a Phichit y a Mari, su hermana que se había emocionado muchísimo cuando se enteró que tanto él como Viktor iban a participar de nuevo en el GPF. Ella les había prometido ir a apoyarlos en la gran final, pues estaba segura de que llegarían allí.

Entonces vio que un auto se estacionaba afuera del edificio. Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir frenéticamente, aunque no tan alocado como cuando vio a ese guapísimo hombre bajando del auto y caminando hacia el interior. Viktor no podía ver a Yuuri debido a los vidrios polarizados del lugar, pero el japonés lo vio claramente.

Vio cómo caminaba a paso seguro, tan guapo y elegante como siempre, con ese porte tan fino que hacia voltear a la gente. Viktor Nikiforov era simplemente un hombre que jamás podría pasar desapercibido, incluso si sólo portaba un costal de papas en vez de ropa.

Miró, sonriente, cómo se arreglaba el cabello y las mangas del saco antes de entrar. Lo vio suspirar con emoción contenida justo antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar al lugar. Fue ahí cuando ocurrió:

Yuuri Katsuki se enamoró una vez más de ese hombre.

El ruso no se pudo sentir muy diferente, pues casi se sintió volar al verlo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y simuló un dolor al corazón. Yuuri se asustó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preocupado, puso una mano en su hombro. Estaba tan cerca de él que pudo percibir su deliciosa fragancia masculina.

—Me acabas de enamorar una vez más —soltó sin vergüenzas ni tapujos.

Yuuri soltó una risa llena de nervios. Pero esos nervios desaparecieron cuando Viktor lo miró de arriba abajo, con sus ojos celestes brillando como pocas veces.

El ruso estaba sorprendido por el porte de su novio, se veía tan galán, tan masculino y olía condenadamente bien.

En pocas palabras: Yuuri estaba apetecible.

Se había dejado sus anteojos puestos, esos de marco ¾ que se graduó hace meses; se peinó hacia atrás y se vistió con muy buen gusto, sexy y elegante al mismo tiempo.

Su traje negro se veía elegante, contrastando con su camisa blanca que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados y al igual que Viktor, un pañuelo en el bolsillo junto a la solapa del saco, se había abrochado sólo un botón de éste, viéndose irresistible ante los ojos de su novio y de cualquiera que pasaba por ahí.

—Estás muy guapo —puso suavemente una mano en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí e inclinándose muy poco para susurrarle al oído—. Elegiste un traje muy bonito, pero se vería mejor en el suelo de nuestra habitación —le mordió la oreja.

Las rodillas de Katsuki temblaron como gelatina. Viktor lo notó y sonrió triunfante por ello.

—¡No! —se apartó, sonrojado—. Te vas a perder de tu sorpresa.

Por un momento el ruso la había olvidado.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué es? Dime ya ¿Dónde estamos? —miró a su alrededor, curioso y divertido.

—Te dije que te llevaría a cenar.

—¿Cenaremos aquí?

—No, tonto —le picó la frente con un dedo, mirando su peinado y sintiéndose especial, pues Viktor nunca se peinaba. Bueno, tampoco él.

—¡Me estás matando de curiosidad!

—No quiero quedarme sin novio —le tomó la mano, y riendo se lo llevó en elevador hasta el último piso de ese pequeño edificio.

Viktor se sintió tan dichoso en ese momento que poco le importó cuando Yuuri le abrió una puerta del último piso de ese edificio. ¿Comerían en una fea terraza? No le importaba, él sólo no quería soltar la mano grande, delgada y cálida de su novio. Pocas veces sus manos estaban tan calientitas como ahora, era muy agradable.

—¿Cenaremos aquí? —inquirió con curiosidad, mirando la terraza oscura.

—Claro que no, ven —sin soltar su mano, lo condujo al vagón que los esperaba al borde de esa terraza.

—¡Esto es un teleférico! —se asombró mucho.

—El restaurante al que vamos está justo allá —señaló una torre en donde terminaba el cable de donde pendían los vagones. Justo en el tope de aquella torre había un restaurante. Viktor lo reconoció al instante.

—¡Torre D’Alta Mar! ¡Siempre quise ir ahí! —estaba muy sorprendido—. ¿Me vas a llevar ahí?

—Después de ti —le cedió el paso al interior del vagón con un gesto galante.

Viktor gritó muy fuerte en su interior. Todo se estaba poniendo cada vez más bello. Luego recordó sus planes y el estómago se le revolvió.

El encargado activó el teleférico y el vagón comenzó a moverse a un velocidad media.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! —se quedó parado junto a la ventana, admirando el paisaje de noche que tenía ante sus ojos. Entonces el vagón se balanceó un poco con el viento y Viktor pegó un brinco antes de correr y sentarse. De inmediato buscó cinturones de seguridad, pero no los halló.

Yuuri lo observó atentamente, extrañado. No tardó mucho en atar cabos y darse cuenta de algo.

—Te aterran las alturas.

—Nunca te lo había dicho —su risita fue nerviosa—. Ven amor, siéntate a mi lado.

Yuuri le hizo caso. Su novio le jaló una mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Las manos del ruso estaban heladas.

—Oh, lo siento. En verdad le tienes miedo a esto.

—En realidad las alturas no implican un problema para mí, sino el hecho de estar pendiendo en el aire, sostenido por un cable, eso me aterra un poco —rio nerviosamente. Esa risita Yuuri nunca se la había escuchado.

—Tranquilo mi amor —atrajo la cabeza de él hasta reposarla sobre su hombro, con cuidado de no despeinarlo—. Ya casi llegamos —tomó nota de bajar por el elevador del restaurant y así no tener que tomar de nuevo el teleférico.

—De todas formas… —continuó Yuuri—…si esto se cae, moriremos juntos —soltó una risita macabra que sonó como “Je Je Je”

—¡No digas eso! Moriremos juntos, sí, pero no ahora.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento —volvió a reír, le encantaba molestarlo, pero decidió dejar de hacerlo por el momento, mejor lo volvió a abrazar.

Viktor se dejó mimar, correspondió el cariño apoyándose en su hombro y al mismo tiempo tomando una de sus manos. Estaban en tranquilidad hasta que el mayor saltó.

—¡Yuuri! Deberíamos agregar esto a la lista.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡La _lista_!

—Oh… _esa_ lista —sonrió con malicia—. ¿No te daba miedo esto?

—Se me olvidaría si te tuviera desnudo y debajo de mí —la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó seductoramente, combinada a la perfección con una mirada intensa y profunda.

—No suena mal ¡Pero no hoy!

—Tendremos que venir de nuevo —se removió, ansioso.

Llegaron al restaurant y el ruso quedó maravillado.

Los condujeron a su mesa junto a una de las ventanas y se vieron en el gran conflicto de querer sacar la silla para que el otro se sentara, ambos lo intentaron y se echaron a reír antes de sentarse cada uno en la silla que había arrastrado.

La conversación entre ambos surgió ligera y de manera fluida. A esos dos jamás se les acababa el tema de conversación, si no estaban hablando de patinaje, hablaban de comida, de mascotas, y muy seguido esos temas los conducían a unos más profundos que los llevaban a otros totalmente bizarros como el helado con sabor a katsudon.

Esa ocasión no fue la excepción, conversaron sobre el GPF y se sorprendieron al ver todos los nuevos participantes. Por un momento se sintieron viejos, pero lo olvidaron cuando el mesero llegó y los llamó “Jóvenes”.

Yuuri se encargó de elegir la bebida y el aperitivo.

—Amor —tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y la acarició con el pulgar—. Esto es hermoso, gracias por invitarme ¡Y gracias por las flores! ¿Sabes? Se han vuelto mi debilidad, incluso más que el chocolate. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… yo nunca te he regalado flores —frunció los labios y se puso a pensar—. ¿Qué te gustará? ¿Lirios? ¿Rosas? ¿Girasoles?

—Tulipanes —dijo levemente, un poco sonrojado—. Nadie me ha regalado flores, pero si alguien lo hiciera me gustaría que fuesen tulipanes.

—Chris me dijo que te sugirió un ramo de condones, no hubiera sido mala idea, nos acabaremos nuestra reserva muy pronto.

—En ese caso compramos más y ya, no te iba a regalar eso.

Llegó el champagne y los aperitivos. Ambos estaban hambrientos, tanto que no se molestaron mucho en mostrar sus modales, para los dos era como si estuvieran solos.

Viktor se disculpó y se levantó al baño, regresó momentos después. La cena estaba servida y Yuuri lo esperaba para comenzar a cenar. Sonrió con el ego por los cielos al haber notado que su novio no le quitaba la vista, tampoco cuando se había levantado, y estaba casi seguro de que le había visto el trasero.

—Tenías razón —dijo de pronto el japonés—. Esta ropa se vería mejor en el suelo de nuestra habitación.

Viktor contuvo una risa sólo porque tenía comida en la boca, pero asintió enérgicamente ante su comentario.

—Pero haremos lo que queramos cuando lleguemos al hotel.

—No. Mañana es la segunda etapa, no podemos.

—Pero…

—¡No!

—¡Yuuri! Sólo tantito.

El aludido se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y miró fijamente a su novio. Arrastró una de sus medias sonrisas que sólo le dirigía a Viktor, con ese tinte de sensualidad y un poco de intriga.

—No esta noche, pero…

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —alzó una ceja inquisitiva y el japonés estiró aún más su sonrisa.

—Te tengo una sorpresa para cuando volvamos a casa.

—¿Hasta entonces?

—Sí.

—Estás consciente de que es tu última competencia, luego sigue la mía que es en Sochi. Y si clasificamos a la final, que es un hecho, iremos a París ¿Cierto?

—Lo sé.

—No quiero esperar tanto.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Sé paciente Vitya-chan.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas con ese simple apodo.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Vitya-chan?

—¡Ay te amo!

Yuuri se rio a lo grande.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor.

Estaban por terminar la cena cuando el mesero les llevó más champagne. Yuuri notó que Viktor se puso extrañamente nervioso, mas no entendió la razón. Siguió comiendo su cena y al verlo tan nervioso, recordó el motivo por el cual estaban ahí, debía decírselo cuanto antes o estallaría.

—Mi amor —dijo Yuuri en un tono muy dulce, dejando sus cubiertos de lado y quitándose la servilleta del regazo. Tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y continuó—. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—¿Por eso organizaste esta cita? Por cierto, amé todo. La comida está deliciosa, la vista es sublime y la compañía —suspiró como bobo—. Es la mejor cita de mi vida, sólo espero, cariño, que traigas tu cartera.

El japonés se dio un manotazo en la cara.

—¡No cometería ese error dos veces!

El ruso se echó a reír abiertamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? —se limpió los labios con la servilleta y lo miró con dulzura antes de que su expresión se llenara de una sorpresa muy actuada—. ¡No me digas! ¡Estás embarazado!

—¡Viktor! —se avergonzó bastante porque la gente a su alrededor los miraba y sonreían, divertidos tal vez—. No, obviamente no.

—¿Entonces? —le quitó una mancha de comida de la comisura de sus labios, se veía adorable y si no fuera porque estaban frente a frente en la mesa, ya se la hubiera quitado con la lengua y hubiera recibido un manotazo de su parte.

—Es un tema muy delicado —se puso serio.

—¿Te encuentras bien de salud? —se espantó.

—Perfectamente ¿Me dejas hablar? —no sabía si reír o molestarse.

Yuuri tomó aire, y procuró no ponerse nervioso, pero fue inevitable, los nervios lo atacaron y comenzó a tartamudear. Volvió a tomar aire y guardó silencio unos segundos. Miró los ojos celestes tan hermosos de Viktor y se perdió en ellos.

No entendía cómo unos ojos podían ser tan hermosos. Jamás en su vida había visto unos iguales. No eran azules, ni celestes, ni verdes. Eran una mezcla entre todos los colores hermosos del mar caribe.

Si por él fuera, jamás dejaría de verlos.

Y sin saberlo, fueron esos ojos y su expresión llena de amor lo que lo empujaron a comenzar a hablar sin nerviosismo ni tartamudeos.

—Viktor, no eres lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué? —palideció.

—Acabemos con esto tras la final.

**_Continuara…_ **

10/09/2017


	33. Last Gold

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXIII**

**_“Last Gold”_ **

—No ¿Por qué? —soltó en un susurro, como si le faltara el aire. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie bruscamente, pero la impresión fue tanta que se quedó en su asiento, inmóvil.

—¡No, no, no! Demonios, no sé cómo decir esto. Tengo tantas cosas por decir que necesito ordenarlas —estaba muy nervioso, tanto que su amado lo tomó de la mano.

—Ordénalas antes de asustarme—lo miró con un poco de enfado, sin embargo, no soltó su mano.

Yuuri dejó salir una risa pequeña y llena de nervios. Apretó su mano con cariño y procedió a explicar.

—No da risa —aseguró Viktor, mortificado.

—Empecé mal, mi amor. Lo que quiero decir es que no eres lo que esperaba, desde que te conocí pude ver que eras mucho más de lo que imaginé. Y cuando nos volvimos íntimos pude ver que eres mejor de lo que creí jamás.

El otro tragó en seco, sintió cómo su corazoncito palpitaba con más fuerza.

—Viktor, yo te amo —continuó—. Y antes que nada debes saber que soy inmensamente feliz contigo porque me haces sentir único, me haces temblar, me haces estremecer con tan sólo una mirada. Soy feliz contigo porque con el paso de los años pude comprobar la autenticidad de tu amor por mí —se inclinó un poco hacia delante hasta poder acariciar su mejilla—. Me has dado tanto y yo te he correspondido con tan poco. Hoy reconozco que si no fuera por tu persistencia, no estaríamos aquí en estos momentos. Tú me perdonaste, comprendiste mi inmadurez y fuiste paciente, y a pesar de todo lo pasado, terminaste aceptándome de nuevo en tu vida. No tengo manera de agradecértelo, porque de no ser así, mi vida sería completamente diferente.

Nikiforov contuvo sus ganas de suspirar, totalmente enamorado. Las palabras de su novio lo habían dejado sin habla. Sus manos le sudaban y su cuerpo entero vibraba levemente, de pronto sintió como si su corazón le palpitara en el oído.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Quería pellizcarse para corroborarlo.

—Me haces feliz porque me aceptas tal como soy, con todo y mis manías, mis debilidades y mis locuras. Amo que me ames aunque esté gordo —no pudo evitar reír en esa parte.

En cambio, Viktor se sintió cada vez más sorprendido por la seguridad y amor con la que hablaba su amado.

—Me aceptas tal como soy y no intentas cambiarme. Soy feliz contigo porque tienes una manera única de levantarme el ánimo, tu forma simple de ver la vida llegó a la mía como una brisa refrescante. Amo tus berrinches, tus momentos de drama; amo tu sinceridad y tu pasión; pero sobre todo, amo tu amor incondicional.

—Oh Yuuri —se llevó una mano al pecho. Se estaba emocionando mucho.

—Sabes que soy algo torpe expresando mis sentimientos… —fue interrumpido.

—Hasta ahora has logrado que se me pare el corazón varias veces. Por supuesto que sabes expresarte —sus ojos estaban brillosos de emoción y sentimientos acumulados.

—Pero esto que voy a decir es algo muy importante. Eres el hombre de mi vida y no quiero pasar más tiempo sin hacerte esta pregunta —se puso de pie sólo para hincar una rodilla en el suelo, junto a su novio. Sacó algo de su bolsillo dentro del saco y tomó la mano temblorosa del ruso.

—Oh Dios santo —se llevó la mano libre a la boca.

—Viktor Nikiforov, amor de mi vida, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

De la boca del mayor no salió palabra alguna. Sus ojos azules desbordaban felicidad por medio de lágrimas, su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia y su rostro… su rostro entero era un poema, un poema muy hermoso.

—Amor, no me has respondido —se puso nervioso.

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposo! —no le dio tiempo de preverlo, simplemente se le echó encima como tenía por costumbre.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Viktor abrazando a un Yuuri que reía.

La gente a su alrededor detuvo lo que hacía para ver a esos dos enamorados. Habían escuchado el grito que dio Viktor al aceptar la propuesta, así que no tardaron en aplaudir por ellos.

Avergonzados e inmensamente felices, los dos se incorporaron y agradecieron levemente a la gente que los rodeaba. Hasta los meseros se habían detenido a felicitarlos y a aplaudir.

Viktor se sentó en su silla y Yuuri parado ante él le puso el anillo en la mano, notando cómo su amado no pudo contener su llanto por la emoción. Fue hasta después que se dio cuenta de que él también tenía lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

El ruso de pronto se llevó una mano a la cara y la ocultó detrás de ésta, apoyando el codo en la mesa. Comenzó a reír y Yuuri no entendió el motivo hasta que su amado señaló con un dedo la copa de champagne del japonés. Dentro de ésta se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el anillo que hacía juego, ese que tenía inscrito el nombre del ruso en él.

Fue el turno de Yuuri para palidecer e hiperventilar.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿¡Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Lo resumiré para ti —tomó la copa y sacó el anillo con un tenedor—. Soborné al joyero para que te mintiera y me diera el anillo a mí. Planeaba pedirte matrimonio al terminar el Grand Prix, pero hoy me pareció una buena oportunidad y le pedí a un mesero que pusiera esto en tu copa, nunca creí que fueras a pedirme matrimonio —secó el anillo con la servilleta, cuidadosamente—. Pero tu propuesta fue tan… —suspiró y miró hacia el techo—. Tan condenadamente hermosa que opacó a la mía, ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que iba a decirte. Me dejaste sin palabras, Yuuri Katsuki —su risa sonó hermosa, cantarina y fresca—, mi futuro esposo —tomó su mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha antes de besarla con total devoción.

Yuuri no dijo nada más, acortó la distancia entre ambos, y tomándolo de las mejillas, le plantó el beso más dulce y hermoso que jamás había experimentado.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo —dijo Viktor después de un rato, los dos ya comían su postre, pero él seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado, tampoco dejaba de mirar su mano derecha.

—¿Qué fecha te gusta para la boda? —inquirió el japonés, feliz y embobado de ver a su prometido tan inmensamente dichoso.

—No me importaría que fuera mañana —lo pensó unos segundos antes de retractarse—. No, quiero que sea una boda hermosa. Que tu familia y la mía estén ahí, también todos nuestros amigos. No quiero que sea precipitada, tiene que ser una boda inolvidable.

—No importa cómo sea, yo sólo quiero ser tu esposo —admitió sin vergüenza, tomando un poco de su pastel de moras con el tenedor y dándoselo en la boca a su amado. Éste se lo comió y siguió pensando en la boda.

—¡Que sea en la playa!

—Mucha arena y sol, y calor.

—Tienes razón.

—¡En tu casa!

—No lo creo —rio—. Ya pensaremos en algo —le dio un poco más de su pastel. Viktor asintió.

—Aleksi se va a volver loco cuando le diga que fuiste tú quien terminó pidiéndome matrimonio primero —rio—. Pasé días hablando con él sobre esto y lo que debía decirte.

—Espera… ¿Qué? Yo también hablaba con él sobre esto.

Viktor casi escupió lo que bebía.

—¡Lo sabía! Y no nos dijo nada —estalló en carcajadas junto con su amado, todo les causaba gracia. Estaban demasiado felices.

—Me dio buenos consejos. Me dijo que era un hecho que aceptarías, pero que en caso de que no fuera así, debía correr tras de ti y secuestrarte hasta que aceptaras.

—Buen consejo, pero innecesario —rio y le dio de su pastel de chocolate a su amado, en la boca.

—Por cierto ¿Te dijo para qué quería vernos con tanta urgencia?

—No dijo el motivo, pero sí aseguró que nos veríamos en la final, van a venir a apoyarnos junto con Irina.

—A mí me dijo que tenía una buena noticia por decirnos, quizás van a ser papás —abrió la boca y recibió el bocado de pastel que Viktor le daba.

Los ojos azules del ruso se iluminaron.

—¡Muero porque tengan hijos! ¡Los vamos a malcriar tanto, Yuuri!

La charla fluyó como siempre entre ellos, la única diferencia era que el ruso no dejaba de ver su anillo. Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado a traerlo puesto, pero estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de nuevo en su mano que tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, menos ahora que fue Viktor quien se lo puso.

“Estás loco” le había dicho Yuuri luego de procesar todo el plan macabro que Viktor le confesó que hizo.

—Me quebré la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de quitarte el anillo sin que sospecharas. Fue grandioso cuando lo echaste a perder.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Sentí horrible al verlo todo manchado.

—Pero gracias a eso no sospechaste lo que haría ¿Cierto?

—No tenía idea. Creo que tampoco me detuve a reflexionarlo porque estaba tan ocupado pensando en cómo te pediría matrimonio que no pasaba nada más por mi cabeza —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndolo con vergüenza.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a planear esto?

—Quise pedirte matrimonio desde que estábamos en Japón, pero no sabía cómo. Luego se estropeó mi anillo y consideré la opción de comprar unos nuevos, pero no lo hice porque estos anillos son especiales, tienen una larga historia tras ellos, y fueron comprados en este mismo país. Tú los compraste.

—Son especiales.

—Lo correcto hubiera sido que yo comprara anillos nuevos, pero no podría deshacerme de estos. Ya compraré yo los de bodas.

—No lo creo. Aleksi y Evgenia quieren ser padrinos de anillos.

Yuuri se asombró demasiado, ya tenían hasta eso planeado. Tuvo que confesarle que Phichit ya le había dicho que quería ser el padrino del novio. Y Viktor le respondió informándole que Chris ya se había autonombrado padrino también.

Luego de terminar su postre, se quedaron charlando más, mirando la playa oscura por la noche y la ciudad iluminada por miles y miles de luces.

—La vista es hermosa —musitó Yuuri, observando el paisaje ante sus ojos, ajeno a que su prometido le estaba tomando fotos.

—Tú eres más hermoso, mi amor.

—Claro que no —se sonrojó levemente y despegó la vista de la ventana—. ¡Oye! —le quitó el teléfono—. No me tomes fotos a escondidas.

—No son fotos —rio entre dientes.

—¡Es video! —comprobó al mirar que ya llevaba tres minutos grabando—. Por eso ya no decías nada.

—Exactamente —le quitó el teléfono y movió la silla hasta quedar sentado a su lado—. Sonríe —lo abrazó y tomó una _selfie._

Habían salido hermosos, mucho más guapos de lo normal.

Luego tomó la mano de Yuuri y la entrelazó con la propia para tomarle una foto a esos anillos. Tomó foto tras foto, armó un collage y lo subió a las redes sociales. Yuuri estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con eso y subió el mismo collage a su _Instagram._

Viktor puso al pie de sus fotos: “¡ME VOY A CASAR! Este hermoso hombre me pidió matrimonio”

En cambio, el de Yuuri decía algo diferente: “Me dijo que sí y le dije que sí. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, mis sueños se están cumpliendo” a lo que Viktor de inmediato le respondió en un comentario: “No, yo lo soy”

Yuuri pagó la cuenta y salieron de ahí, tomados de la mano y haciéndose arrumacos durante todo el camino en taxi.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto se tomaron el tiempo de desvestirse prenda por prenda, lentamente, acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Sonriendo al sentir la piel erizada del otro cuando una mano traviesa se escabullía hasta sitios inhóspitos y prohibidos.

Sin dejar de acariciarse, y tropezando un poco en el camino, llegaron ilesos al baño, donde terminaron de desnudarse mientras el agua de la ducha se acoplaba a la temperatura deseada.

Se metieron bajo la cascada de agua que les brindaba la regadera, ansiosos por compartir el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos, de rozar sus pieles, pegándolas una a la otra y fundiéndolas en una sola.

Yuuri recorría con su boca cada recoveco del cuerpo que tenía frente a sí, subiendo la temperatura del momento hasta niveles inimaginables. Sólo con besos y caricias. A pesar de ser las mismas, ambos sentían sus acciones diferentes, más apasionadas y más entregadas aún que antes. Se sentían tan dichosos que no se molestaban en demostrarlo, sonriendo en medio de un beso, acariciando y haciendo cosquillas en el acto. Se brindaban amor y felicidad, mutuamente.

—Quiero sentirte dentro, tan dentro que no podamos separarnos —suspiró contra su oreja, lamiendo detrás de esta.

—Oh Yuuri.

Viktor sentía un huracán de sentimientos tan inmenso que no creía poder contenerlo. Sabía que al día siguiente tenían una competencia muy importante, de ésta dependía su pase a la gran final, pero ambos pensaron: “No te comprometes en matrimonio todos los días” y mandaron todo a la mierda.

—Quiero hacerte el amor y que me lo hagas hasta que todos nuestros músculos supliquen por descanso, hasta que todo este torrente de pasión se desborde en nuestros cuerpos —su respiración ya era irregular. Su excitación estaba en niveles muy altos ya—. Yuuri, se mío esta noche y seré tuyo también —rozó con su nariz la de su amado, ambos bajo el chorro del agua.

El japonés esbozó –según Viktor- la sonrisa más bonita que jamás le hubiera visto. Quizás era el hecho de que su cabello negro y precioso le caía por toda la cara debido al agua, o tal vez se debía a que sus ojos brillaban con una felicidad que había visto pocas veces en él. Quién sabe, Viktor sólo estaba seguro de que jamás amaría tanto a alguien como amaba a Yuuri.

—Te deseo, urgentemente —jadeó el menor, pegando su cuerpo al otro y arañando muy suavemente su espalda.

**_Yuuri_ **

Excitados y sin siquiera secarnos, me alzó entre sus brazos y me llevó a la cama.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre mí, sus grandes manos recorriendo mi espalda; su lengua en mi boca, danzando al mismo ritmo que la mía.

Sus manos acariciaban con suaves caricias mi cabello, y con su profunda voz me dijo cuánto me deseaba, cuánto le gustaba mi cuerpo y mi ser.

Besó mi cuello hasta al cansancio, dejó un recorrido húmedo de besos y saliva a lo largo de mi cuello, haciéndome gemir al sentir la succión de sus labios cada pocos centímetros. Podía sentir cómo esas sublimes caricias provocaban un hormigueo intenso en mi vientre bajo y entrepierna.

Su lengua, muy húmeda y caliente, bajó a mi pecho y le dedicó atención especial a cada uno de mis pezones.

Yo sólo podía removerme un poco debajo de su cuerpo pesado, gimiendo sin pudor y enredando mis dedos en su hermoso cabello aún empapado. Gotitas de agua escurrían de sus hebras plateadas, mojando (aún más) mi cuerpo a su paso.

Descendió por mi torso hasta llegar a mi ombligo, se detuvo ahí un rato, haciéndome reír por las cosquillas que me causaban su aliento y sus labios. Besó mi vientre y continuó descendiendo hasta que mi espalda comenzó a levantarse de la cama con cada lengüetazo y caricia proporcionada en mi miembro ya erecto. Lo dejó unos momentos para dedicarle completa atención a una parte de mi anatomía que él amaba mucho y de la cual yo me quejaba por ser tan sensible.

Besó mi muslo con dedicación, sus pequeños besitos hacían ruidos chistosos, hasta que llegó a la parte interna, recorriéndola con sus manos, dientes y lengua.

De nuevo mi espalda se separó del colchón. Su lengua era condenadamente hábil.

Luego de dejar bien marcados sus dientes en ambos muslos, alzó su rostro desde su lugar sólo para conectar sus ojos fieros en los míos. Entonces arrastró una sonrisa llena de lujuria y pasión. Me sentí su presa, una presa que estaba dispuesta a que le hicieran lo que fuera.

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lo incité a apurarse cuando meneé un poco mis caderas en su dirección, ansioso.

De pronto su lengua se encontró en el lugar indicado, tocando a tientas la punta de mi miembro justo antes de engullirlo hasta la mitad.

Mi espalda se arqueó con más violencia que antes.

Enterró sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a jugar con su lengua, moviéndola en círculos alrededor de mi pene. Se había vuelto tan bueno en eso que pensé que debía practicar más para no quedarme atrás.

Sentí que iba a culminar en su boca, se lo hice saber antes de que ocurriera y así se detuvo al instante. No quería terminar de esa manera y estaba seguro de que él pensaba lo mismo. Pero no por eso me iba a encontrar menos ansioso, en lo absoluto.

—¡Te quiero dentro de mí! Entra, haz lo que quieras conmigo —supliqué, casi grité.

—Haré lo que me pidas, mi amor.

Tomó un condón de los que dejamos en la mesita de noche y mientras se lo ponía yo no soporté más y comencé a preparar mi cuerpo con mis dedos.

—Amazing! —exclamó cuando me vio hacerlo. Yo estaba tan excitado que no me avergoncé—. Yuuri, eres tan sexy —gruñó en mi oído luego de haberse echado sobre mí, le encantaba dejarme todo su peso encima, inmovilizándome.

—Vitya, hazlo ya… te lo suplico —no aguantaba más mi necesidad de él.

Pareció motivarse más al escucharme decirle eso. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y yo las abrí lo suficiente para que tuviera un buen acceso, descansé mis talones sobre su perfecto, bien hecho, precioso y magnífico trasero.

Complació mi petición inicial y entró en mí con una sola embestida, duro y hasta el fondo. Comenzó una danza suave, un vaivén muy placentero y lento mientras me llenaba de besos, diciéndome cosas lindas al oído y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

El ritmo se hizo más rápido y placentero, tal como me gustaba.

—Quiero más, Vitya, más rápido —gemí, anclando mis manos en su nuca para evitar bajarlas a su espalda y enterrarle ahí mis uñas.

Él sonrió complacido, y como si hubiera estado esperando a que le dijera eso, comenzó a bombear con mucha más intensidad. Las estocadas eran cortas, profundas y rápidas.

Las gotas de agua en nuestros cuerpos se combinaba con las gotas de sudor, cada gota era resultado de una satisfacción entera.

Entraba y salía a un ritmo que me volvía loco, podía sentir cómo rozaba y presionaba un punto muy sensible dentro de mí, con eso me hacía contorsionarme en placer. Si no tuviera su cuerpo encima de mí, ya me estaría retorciendo hacia todos lados.

—Voltéate —me susurró al oído, seductor y apasionado.

Lo hice.

Sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros, intentaban ser cariñosas, pero terminaron enterrándose con fuerza en mi piel cuando entró de nuevo en mí. Me encorvé de placer al sentirlo entrar desde otro ángulo.

Nuestros gemidos eran tan fuertes que no dudaba que se escucharan hasta el vestíbulo.

Miré sobre mi hombro derecho y una bomba de sentimientos invadió mi pecho al ver el anillo resplandeciente en su dedo anular. Me sentí pleno y enteramente feliz.

En estos momentos no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

Mis rodillas y manos se enterraban más en el edredón con cada embestida que me daba. Comencé a sentir que mis piernas no me sostendrían mucho tiempo más. Fue entonces que bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura, acariciando con cariño a pesar de la furia de sus estocadas. Tomó mis caderas desde atrás y ahí sí encarnó sus dedos, amasando a su gusto mi piel.

—Eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto —me dijo y unas lágrimas furtivas llenaron mis ojos. Agradecí que no pudiera ver mi rostro—. Amor, gira tu cara un poco.

Demonios.

Lo hice y nuestros ojos llorosos se encontraron. Un par de lágrimas traviesas se escapaban escurridizas entre sus pestañas.

Sonreí como bobo al notar que no era el único en sentirse así. Viktor y yo estábamos realmente conectados. Me sentí más dichoso cuando se inclinó hacia delante y limpió esa agua salina de mis mejillas con sus labios.

—Te amo —me dijo antes de besar mis labios con total devoción.

Sin que saliera de mí, lo empujé con mi trasero hacia atrás. Quedó tumbado en el colchón y yo pude tomar el control. Lo tenía debajo de mí y entonces fui yo quien eligió el ritmo.

Vi su cara, su expresión llena de fascinación y éxtasis, esa cara que me decía lo bien que estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Meneé mis caderas al ritmo que él disfrutaba, lo hacía a veces rápido y a veces tortuosamente lento hasta que reía un poco frustrado sólo para hacer un inútil intento de embestirme.

Tomó mi pene entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarme con destreza. El cúmulo de sensaciones en mi cuerpo era tanto que sentía que me volvería loco. Después sentí sus manos enterrándose en mi trasero y motivándome a moverme más rápido.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y le dediqué una sonrisa, esperando que con ella entendiera lo inmensamente feliz que me sentía en esos momentos. Correspondió esa sonrisa con una más bella y radiante, se veía extasiado, sus pupilas dilatadas y su frente perlada por el sudor. Su cabello aún húmedo se le pegaba a la piel, dándole un aspecto desordenado y tremendamente erótico.

No estaba seguro si era consciente de los hermosos ruiditos que soltaba su boca y de los profundos gemidos que salieron de ésta cuando se me ocurrió acariciar sus pezones. “Eres el hombre más sensual sobre la faz de la tierra, hasta tu sudor es sexy” quise decirle, pero sin poder preverlo me cargó rápido y violentamente hasta dejarme nuevamente bajo su cuerpo. Intensificó el ritmo que yo había impuesto, y presentí, por lo errático de su respiración, que no tardaría en venirse junto conmigo.

No pude evitarlo más, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y la arañé, pero no pareció darse cuenta, pues en ese momento nos invadió ese fuego ardiente, envolviéndonos al mismo tiempo, como en pocas veces.

Gimió fuertemente mientras yo gritaba y le estiraba el cabello sin darme cuenta. Dejé de hacerlo cuando rio por ello.

Sudorosos, agitados y con el corazón palpitando estruendosamente en nuestros oídos, nos quedamos inmóviles, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento que se nos había ido después de tan intenso orgasmo. Supe que estaba agotado cuando se dejó caer por completo en mi cuerpo, descansando la cabeza en mi hombro.

Sus brazos me rodeaban posesivamente y los míos seguían aferrados a su espalda. Mis piernas, un poco cansadas, seguían abiertas de par en par. Lo abracé con más fuerza y moví un poco mis caderas, consiguiendo sólo un gemido grave emergiendo de su garganta.

Salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado.

—Fue tan…

—…Intenso —completé.

Nos quedamos bocarriba, uno al lado del otro. Él buscó mi mano a tientas, sin dejar de mirar el techo, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y sonreímos como dos bobos enamorados. Estuvimos así por tiempo indefinido, hasta que nos recuperamos un poco.

Y quería más. Yo quería más.

Había dicho que quería que lo hiciera mío. ¡Quería hacerlo!

Incorporé un poco mi cabeza, sólo para verlo disimuladamente. Noté que estaba con los ojos cerrados, mas no estaba dormido.

Estuve a punto de reclamarle, de decirle que era mi turno, pero en ese momento su mano traviesa se extendió hacia mi entrepierna, buscando ese segundo round tan anhelado. No tardé mucho en tenerlo de nuevo sobre mí.

En esta ocasión reímos mientras nos acariciábamos y nos causábamos cosquillas. Todo nos causaba risa, estábamos demasiado simples. Rodamos por la cama, y tan ocupados estábamos con nuestras lenguas acariciándose, que no nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos llegado al final del colchón.

Terminamos en el suelo, hechos una bola de risas y palabras en nuestros idiomas.

**_Viktor._ **

Ansiaba esto desde hace mucho, sentirme suyo, bajo su cuerpo casi tan pesado como el mío. Dejarme totalmente a su merced era mi deseo, y me encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para permitirle hacer lo que le viniera en gana con mi cuerpo.

Se acostó atravesado diagonalmente sobre mi pecho. Despacio y con total dedicación besó cada rincón de mi piel, sus manos largas y hermosas eran cuidadosas con cada parte que tocaba. Yo sólo disfruté de su amor y atenciones acariciando su espalda, amaba tocar cada vértebra de su columna desde el cuello hasta su coxis.

Sus caricias fueron poco a poco despertando mi libido. Bastó con que se entretuviera besando y lamiendo uno de mis pezones para que volviera a estar duro entre mis piernas.

Comencé a soltar vergonzosos gemidos cuando combinó sus caricias con besos húmedos.

Yuuri era una combinación perfecta entre lo dulce y lo erótico. Lograba excitarme fácilmente, siendo romántico y tremendamente sexy a la vez.

Lo jalé hasta posicionarlo entre mis muslos, me enredé en él y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo, haciéndole notar mi excitación. Sinceramente había pensado que me tomaría más tiempo recuperarme, pero no fue necesario mucho, no con un hombre como Yuuri a mi lado.

Separó mis piernas de su cuerpo y tomó una de ellas, besando desde el dorso de mi pie hasta la cara interna de mi muslo, justo donde mi piel era más suave y sensible. Con las puntas de sus dedos brindó deliciosas caricias en mi muslo y pelvis. Yo ya me estaba removiendo en mi sitio con ese simple hecho, pero casi grité cuando sentí mi miembro envuelto en una cavidad húmeda y muy caliente.

Yuuri se había llevado toda mi erección a su boca y yo no podía dejar de gemir y suspirar. Puse ambas manos sobre su cabeza, guiándolo en su tarea. Terminé enterrando mis dedos en su cabello, halándolo un poco por lo delicioso que se sentía su boca en mi pene.

—Vitenka, gírate bocabajo, por favor —me pidió luego de limpiar el rastro de saliva y líquido pre-seminal que escurría por una de sus comisuras. Lo miré por unos segundos, tardando en entender lo que me pedía debido a mi estado de completo éxtasis. Sólo asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

No entendía lo que iba a hacer, no hasta que abrió mis piernas y separó mis nalgas con sus manos antes de llevar su rostro ahí.

La sensación fue inexplicable. Nunca lo habíamos hecho, sin embargo, su lengua se movía con maestría, intentando inútilmente penetrar mi cavidad, apretada y ansiosa por recibir algo más.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos sin retirar su lengua traviesa.

Yo sólo podía enterrar mi rostro en el edredón, sintiendo que mi cara estaba completamente roja, temía que el acto terminara siendo desagradable para él, me avergonzaba un poco. Pero no tuve más tiempo para pensar en ello, pues el placer era tan grande que ya me encontraba apretando las sábanas entre mis puños.

De mi garganta salió un ruido extraño cuando sus hábiles dedos tocaron mi próstata. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Amor, hazlo de nuevo, hazlo, por favor —le pedí, jadeante.

Me complació al instante y yo no pude hacer más que retorcerme de placer. Mi entrepierna aplastada contra el colchón ya dolía, y él pareció leerme la mente, pues me obligó a levantarme lo necesario para que él pudiera alcanzar mi pene y así estimularlo.

Sus dedos dentro de mí, su mano en mi miembro y su lengua en mi entrada… fueron mi perdición. Estuve a punto de venirme, sin embargo, no quería que fuera tan pronto.

—Yuuri, te quiero dentro de mí, ahora.

Vi que se separó de mí para ir en busca de un condón, pero lo detuve.

—Hazlo así.

Una sonrisa ladina y provocadora apareció en sus labios. No tuve que insistirle más antes de que se echara sensualmente sobre mi espalda, resbalando su pene entre mis nalgas para hacerme notar lo duro y grande que estaba. Yo no necesitaba más preparación, sus dedos y su lengua húmeda hicieron un excelente trabajo.

—¿Me quieres… dentro de ti? —mordió mi oreja con poca delicadeza. Yo me mordí los labios para reprimir un vergonzoso gemido.

—Lo quiero.

—¿Qué quieres?

—A ti, dentro de mí. Ahora.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Vitenka.

Dejó un lindo beso en mi nuca antes de apartarse un poco de mí.

—Date la vuelta. Quiero ver tu rostro mientras lo hago, mi amor.

—Eres un pervertido —me giré de inmediato y segundos después se me echó encima, dando pequeñas embestidas para que nuestros miembros sintieran la fricción piel con piel.

—Lo soy —tomó una de mis piernas y se la echó al hombro, seguro de mi elasticidad. Enseguida guio su miembro hasta el interior de mi cuerpo, lo introdujo lenta y tortuosamente, pero sin detenerse ni retroceder.

Pude ver su expresión llena de satisfacción al hacerlo. Sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido y su boca entreabierta, sin mencionar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi expresión debería de ser muy graciosa. Mi boca estaba abierta mientras gemía, mis ojos muy abiertos también y mi rostro entero lo sentía ardiendo.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos y mi cuerpo completo tembló de deseo al ver la lujuria brillando en esos irises cafés. Yo cerré los míos y me llevé ambos antebrazos al rostro cuando sentí que comenzó un vaivén rítmico y profundo. Mi cuerpo se había desacostumbrado a tenerlo dentro de mí, así que lo resentía más que nunca, lo sentía casi como en la primera vez.

Volví a verlo cuando sentí que besaba mi pantorrilla que estaba sobre su hombro, pronto comenzó a mordisquearla, enviando pequeñas descargas de energía por todo mi cuerpo.

No pude contener más mis gemidos cuando comenzó a penetrarme con más fuerza, saliendo por completo sólo para volver a entrar de una sola intención, sus caderas se estampaban contra las mías sin cansancio, con una condición y resistencia envidiable.

Me percaté de que su mano libre reposaba sobre mi abdomen, delineando cada músculo marcado. Con todos estos meses de entrenamiento conseguí estar en mejor forma que nunca. Y eso parecía excitarle mucho a él, pues se tomaba el tiempo de delinear cada abdominal, acariciando cada vez más debajo de mi ombligo, acarició mis vellos hasta llegar a mi miembro que demandaba atención. Comenzó a dársela y yo me perdí entre tanto placer. Ni siquiera podía enlazar coherentemente las palabras.

—Yuuri… ah… aquí… ven —logré decir. Extendí mis brazos hacia él y pareció comprender mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Bajó mi pierna de su hombro, y sin salir de mi cuerpo, se tumbó encima de mí. Cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca, rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, necesitaba aferrarme a algo, era mi turno de arañar su espalda.

Siguió penetrándome al mismo ritmo enloquecedor. Cuando sentí que no podría más y que me volvería loco, tomé su nuca con mis dos manos y lo atraje a mis labios.

No pude evitarlo y me vine sin poder controlarlo más. Mi cuerpo entero tembló bruscamente justo antes de que Yuuri experimentara también su orgasmo, lo sentí en mi interior, llenado por él.

Nos quedamos inmóviles por no sé cuánto tiempo. Ahora sí estábamos verdaderamente exhaustos. Cayó sobre mí, jadeante. Yo acaricié su espalda y acomodé su cabello sin muchas energías.

Se levantó un poco sólo para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Su siguiente acto me llenó de una infinita ternura: llevó mi mano a su boca y besó mi anillo.

—Mi futuro esposo —me dijo, con su voz ya cansada y en un tono bajo.

—Mi futuro esposo —repetí, acariciando su mejilla.

Solté un pequeño quejido cuando salió de mí. Tenía demasiado cansancio como para levantarme e ir al baño a asearme, pero luego recordé que le pedí que no usara condón, así que tuve que hacerlo de todas formas.

Cuando volví a la cama me lo encontré despierto muy a penas, estaba esperando por mí. Me acosté y de inmediato se acurrucó a mi lado, pasó su bonita y pesada pierna sobre mi cuerpo (como si fuera una almohada) y en seguida lo recibí con brazos abiertos para que durmiera sobre mi pecho, como tenía por costumbre, aunque al día siguiente amaneciéramos todos revueltos en la cama.

—Yuuri —murmuré, esperando que me escuchara y que no estuviera ya dormido a pesar de sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Mjmh?

—Te amo, cariño, te amo mucho.

Abrió sus ojitos sólo un poco. Una bella sonrisa adormilada adornó sus labios. Su mejilla se presionaba contra mi pecho, haciéndolo ver cachetón y más hermoso.

—Te amo Vitenka —cerró nuevamente los ojos y dejó su mano derecha reposando sobre mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.

Miré nuestros anillos y mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. Había esperado tanto por eso.

Activé la alarma en mi celular y al fin me dispuse a dormir.

**_Narradora._ **

Horas más tarde Viktor fue el primero en despertar, tomó su celular para apagar la alarma y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta llevaba veintidós minutos sonando.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —se levantó como resorte de la cama y zarandeó a su prometido—. ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!

—Cinco minutos más —se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

—¡La competencia comienza en media hora!

—¡Dios mío! —se levantó de un salto.

Entre risas y jugueteos, se ducharon con mucha prisa, juntos.

—¡Me duele todo! —se quejó el ruso mientras se enjabonaba el cabello.

—Estamos a la par —rio, quitándose el jabón y el champú del cuerpo.

—A ver cómo nos va en la competencia —lo empujó para ahora ponerse él bajo el chorro de agua.

—¿Crees que afecte mucho tu rendimiento? —inquirió, parado ya en la orilla de la ducha, listo para salir.

Viktor le iba a responder que quizá un poco, pero cuando alzó la mirada para ver la expresión de su novio, notó que éste lo había preguntado de una forma retadora, a pesar de que él también pensaba que quizás le afectaría un poco, estaba exhausto.

—En lo absoluto —sonrió autosuficientemente mientras cerraba el agua—. ¿Y tú qué dices?

—Te voy a robar el oro, de nuevo —salió de la ducha antes de que su amado lo atrapara.

Entre más risas y juegos, se apuraron para llegar a tiempo al centro de patinaje, donde todos los esperaban, algo preocupados por su tardanza.

Yakov le dio una reprimenda a su pupilo, estaba muy enojado con él por su irresponsabilidad.

—¡Y tú también, Katsuki! —lo apuntó con un dedo—. Los dos son bastante grandecitos como para darle tan poca importancia a una competencia de este tamaño, Viktor, es tu retiro ¿Quieres hacerlo así?

Les dio un sermón lo suficientemente largo como para ponerlos nerviosos, aunque al final terminó felicitándolos por su compromiso.

Los demás no se molestaron en preguntar el motivo de su retraso, pues vieron sus cabellos húmedos y las ojeras horribles, éstas últimas contrastaban infinitamente mucho con la felicidad que irradiaban sus expresiones.

Lo que sí causó mucho revuelo fue ver a Yuuri portando el jersey blanco con rojo de Viktor y a éste con el del japonés.

—¿Así de bueno estuvo? —le preguntó Chris a su mejor amigo.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Eres muy mal entrenador, mira que someter a tu pupilo a un esfuerzo así antes de la competencia —negó dramáticamente con la cabeza—. ¡Yuuri! —lo llamó desde lejos, pues éste estaba conversando con Yurio y Otabek.

El hada rusa le estaba preguntando si ese estado enfermizo de felicidad era contagioso.

—¿No quieres que vuelva a ser tu entrenador? —preguntó el suizo, no esperando una respuesta, pero de todas formas el japonés le respondió de inmediato que no—. Oye, esa cosa ni siquiera te queda bien —señaló el jersey negro y azul de su amigo, estás demasiado gordo para ponerte la ropa de tu novio.

—Prometido —lo corrigió antes de ir por éste y llevárselo a hacer calentamientos y estiramientos.

Los dos dieron presentaciones excelentes, bellas y fluidas. Yuuri, a diferencia de aquella temporada en la que fue pupilo de Viktor, ahora era mucho más seguro en sus movimientos, las competencias ya no lo intimidaban como antes. Lo que sí lo ponía nervioso era tener como rival a Viktor Nikiforov después de haberle robado el oro un año antes.

El único que tuvo un pequeño incidente fue Yuuri, al intentar hacer un flip cuádruple. Lo hubiera alcanzado a la perfección si no hubiera tocado el hielo con su mano, tal como lo había hecho hace años.

La competencia terminó, y para sorpresa de ellos mismos, Viktor y Yuuri se llevaron el oro y la plata respectivamente. Otabek se llevó el bronce y Yurio estaba muy feliz por los tres, en especial por Yuuri y su amado, ambos habían clasificado ya para la final.

Esa misma noche se fueron todos a cenar para celebrar los resultados y el nuevo compromiso. Después de pasar un rato muy ameno y divertido, cada uno se fue a descansar al hotel, excepto los futuros esposos. Yuuri cumplió su promesa con Viktor de hacer “Nuevos recuerdos” ahí en Barcelona.

Se fueron a recorrer la ciudad por la noche, caminando entre las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento.

Viktor aprovechó la situación y tomó muchas fotos de ambos, incluso le pidió a varios transeúntes que les tomaran algunas.

—Quiero que miremos estas fotos en cuarenta años y recordemos lo felices que estábamos en este momento —miró la imagen en su celular y enseguida le besó la mejilla efusivamente, dejándole un poco de saliva en ella. Yuuri se rio y limpió los rastros de baba.

—Tendremos que hacer un álbum muy grande.

—¡No es mala idea! —tomó su mano y continuaron caminando por la ciudad. Estaban cansados, desvelados, pero infinitamente felices.

**> >><<< **

A penas entraron a la habitación, el joven kazajo estampó a su novio contra la puerta y pegó su cuerpo al de él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

El rubio lo miró, ansioso y con sus rodillas temblando de sólo imaginar lo que se venía a continuación. Otabek le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo antes de atrapar los labios temblorosos de su novio entre los suyos, con desesperación, mordiéndolos levemente para que Yurio los abriera. Se apoderó de su boca, imponiendo un ardiente y fogoso ritmo, como si quisiera succionar su alma a través de ese entrañable beso.

Yurio respondía gustoso, descansó sus manos en la nuca de su amado, acariciando el muy corto cabello y entregándose a él sin importarle quedarse sin aire. Sólo quería que él siguiera arrancándole gemidos que morían ahogados en la garganta del otro.

—Otabek… —gimió al sentir sus grandes manos colándose por debajo de su playera, acariciando su estrecha cintura y su espalda. Sus manos eran calientes, sentía que dejaban fuego a su paso. Las amaba tanto, eran grandes y pesadas, suaves y cariñosas.

—Así está mejor —murmuró el mayor, tirando suavemente de la liga que sujetaba el cabello rubio en una coleta. De inmediato las hebras doradas cayeron como cascada por los hombros, dándole un aspecto angelical, algo que meramente se quedaba sólo en la apariencia, pues en la cama… no era nada angelical—. Amo tu cabello —tomó un mechón y lo llevó a su nariz. Amaba ese olor.

—Estás loco —se sonrojó.

Le encantaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Sólo por él se había dejado crecer tanto el cabello. Y sólo cuando estaba con él se lo soltaba. Sabía cómo Otabek amaba acariciarlo con cariño cuando estaban acurrucados uno sobre otro, también sabía que le encantaba jalarlo cuando estaban en el momento culminante mientras hacían el amor, y estaba seguro de que le enloquecían las cosquillas que le hacían las puntas cuando estaban los dos desnudos, piel con piel.

—Tú me enloqueces —lo cargó como si de una pluma se tratara y lo llevó con prisa a la cama.

El rubio rio cuando rebotó de espaldas contra el colchón. Estiró sus brazos hacia él, y con una sonrisita coqueta lo incitó.

—Ven. Desnúdame tú.

El kazajo alzó una ceja y arrastró una media sonrisa llena de picardía.

No esperó ni un segundo más antes de echarse sobre él y arrancarle la ropa.

**> >><<< **

Pisaron tierras conocidas de nuevo. Llegaron a Sochi, el lugar en donde los dos interactuaron por primera vez, siendo patinadores profesionales.

Yuuri recordaba con nostalgia aquella vez en que Viktor le ofreció una foto. Recordaba haberse sentido muy triste, y ahora… ¡Ja! Ahora volvía a ese lugar con él como prometido.

El ruso pensaba en lo mismo y además recordaba el encuentro del año pasado y las fotos traviesas que se tomaron en ese mismo lugar.

—¿Estás nervioso? —inquirió el japonés.

—¿Yo? —se llevó una mano al pecho, casi ofendido por la pregunta—. Pero por supuesto que no —fue sincero. Aprovechó el momento y deslizó su mano desde la cintura hasta el trasero de Yuuri—. Sé que me estarás apoyando desde las gradas.

—Claro que sí —dejó que le apretara lo que quisiera y cuanto quisiera, de todas formas era tan temprano que aún no había gente alrededor.

—Son mi amuleto de la suerte.

—¿Qué?

—Tus nalgas.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero se abochornó bastante.

Momentos después llegó Yakov y mandó a su pupilo a hacer calentamientos, no sin antes regañarlo por traer puesto el jersey del equipo japonés. Le sugirió quitárselo si no quería tener problemas con la federación rusa del patinaje, pero como a Viktor tanto le importaba la opinión de ellos, se lo dejó puesto.

—Siempre se sale con la suya —se sentó al lado de Yuuri y suspiró pesadamente—. Es demasiado testarudo. Estoy seguro, si él no fuera así, yo aún tendría todo mi cabello.

Yuuri contuvo su risa con mucho esfuerzo, pues Yakov hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Estás dispuesto a aguantarlo? —inquirió, serio.

—Sé que Viktor es muy necio y persistente, pero si no fuera por esa testarudez, él no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

Dejó sin palabras al mayor. Tenía toda la razón.

—Tampoco estaríamos juntos —admitió.

—Es igual a su madre ¿Sabías que su padre terminó locamente enamorado de ella cuando la vio patinar por primera vez?

—Me lo platicó hace tiempo.

—Al conocerla se sorprendió mucho, pues tenía una actitud demasiado despreocupada, juguetona y un tanto caprichosa. Siempre que quería algo lo conseguía a costa de lo que fuera. Dimitri en ese entonces no vivía en la ciudad, pero terminó tan enamorado de ella que se quedó en San Petersburgo. Y bueno, también tuvo que ver que ella así lo quería. Siempre consiguió lo que quiso, igual que…

—Igual que Viktor —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Es la viva imagen de su madre. Mira —sacó su billetera y le mostró una foto en la que él (muchísimo más joven) salía con Viktor de pequeño y con Lilia.

—¿¡Ese es Viktor!? Es tan… —iba a decir muchas cursilerías, pero se detuvo cuando Yakov negó con la cabeza.

—Es Yarine, su madre.

Yuuri se asombró demasiado. Habría jurado que esa niña de tez pálida, ojos azules y de cabello largo y platinado era nadie más y nadie menos que Viktor.

—Este es Viktor —señaló la segunda foto que tenía ahí.

Definitivamente era Viktor, tenía no más de cinco años y salía sonriendo abiertamente luego de haberle lanzado una bola de nieve a una niña pelirroja de cabello alborotado.

Yuuri se sintió más cercano a su amado al conocer esas fotos.

—Esa sonrisa tonta la heredó de su madre —señalo su boquita en forma de corazón—. En ella sí se veía adorable —aseguró.

Iba a decirlo lo mucho que amaba esa sonrisa de corazón en su prometido, pero su atención se desvió hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Phichit! —corrió y abrazó a su amigo. No solía ser muy efusivo, pero sentía muchísimo gusto de verlo, a él y a Celestino.

—¡Muéstramelo! —pidió el tailandés después de corresponder el abrazo.

Yuuri alzó su mano derecha y se la mostró con todo y anillo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Después de tantos años…

—Después de tantos años —repitió, nostálgico. Su atención se desvió al mirar a un conocido a lo lejos, casi había olvidado que se volvió pupilo de Celestino hace varios meses, sin embargo no se había inscrito en la competencia.

Phichit se giró para mirar lo mismo que Yuuri y en seguida se giró de nuevo hacia su mejor amigo.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! —exclamó en voz bajita, pero muy emocionado—. Minami y yo estamos saliendo.

—¡¿Son novios?!

—No exactamente —se sonrojó un poco—, pero le confesé mis sentimientos y estamos saliendo, quizás pronto seamos algo más. Serás el primero en saberlo.

—Me da mucho gusto —fue sincero, volvió a abrazar a su mejor amigo—. Desde aquella vez que me declaraste la guerra en el amor, estuve esperando que algo así sucediera.

—Oh vamos, estaba ebrio —se avergonzó mucho—. Y de todas formas aún no estoy muy seguro de haberlo logrado, creo que él aún alberga un lugar en su corazón en el que sólo estás tú.

Yuuri no supo qué responder, y de todas formas no lo habría podido hacer, pues el susodicho se acercaba a ambos.

—Hola Yuuri —saludó con naturalidad.

—Minami, cuanto tiempo.

—Lo sé —se sonrojó un poco.

Ese hecho fue desgarrador para el tailandés, quien creyó que sus intentos por enamorar al japonés habían sido en vano, seguía sonrojándose por Yuuri. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio había recordado el ridículo que hizo la última vez que vio a su antiguo amor, esa vez en que le robó un beso.

—Phichit, te ayudo a calentar. Vamos —tomó su mano con cariño—. Adiós Yuuri.

Ese simple gesto hizo que el corazón de Chulanont se acelerara vertiginosamente.

La competencia dio inicio y ese día Yuuri pudo recordar porqué se había vuelto fan número uno de Viktor Nikiforov. Sentado en su butaca de primera fila, aplaudió y gritó con locura cuando su amado entró a la pista. Su piel se erizó de emoción al verlo tomar su lugar. Su corazón se aceleró como si fuera él quien estuviera a punto de presentar su coreografía.

Viktor se veía tan sereno, tan sublimemente hermoso y tan seguro de sí mismo. Todo eso sólo derretía el corazoncito del japonés, quien se preguntaba una y otra vez: “¿En verdad ese hombre va a ser mi esposo?” sin poder creérselo todavía.

Desde su lugar pudo ver claramente cómo de repente el anillo de su prometido brillaba bajo los reflectores. Luego se perdió en la soltura de sus pasos tan sensuales, desbordando erotismo de una manera tan sutil que emocionaba aún más.

Cuando llegó el momento de sus saltos, Yuuri no soportó más y se paró de su asiento, yendo directo al muro que separaba la pista de lo demás. Se aferraba a ese muro, con los ojos brillantes y resplandecientes como la primera vez que lo vio.

Terminó su rutina y toda la gente se puso de pie. Había sido perfecta, hermosa y sublime.

Yakov ya esperaba a su pupilo en el _Kiss and cry_ cuando de pronto se apareció Yuuri ahí. No le importó lo que la gente pudiera decir o pensar, él se le echó encima a su prometido a penas lo vio.

—¡Viktoru! —estaba tan feliz que su acento japonés sonó más marcado de lo normal—. ¡Estuviste perfecto!

—Amor, estoy todo sudado —a pesar de ello correspondió el abrazo, aprovechando esa altura extra que le brindaban los patines.

—Como si eso me importara —sus mejillas se sonrojaron antes de unir sus labios con los de él—. Estuviste magnífico —le dijo en voz bajita antes de separarse e irse, estaban a punto de darle los resultados, no quería ser estorbo.

Yuuri intentó irse, pero Viktor lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano. No fueron necearías las palabras, con su mirada azulada le dio a entender todo.

Se sentaron junto a Yakov para ver los resultados.

Felices y emocionados, se abrazaron unos a otros, sí, Yakov incluido.

Al día siguiente no hubo mucha diferencia. Viktor llevó su programa libre a la perfección, excepto por un par de pasos que le salieron fuera de tiempo. Ganó el oro y un pase directo a la final, sin embargo no rompió ningún record. Esto lo molestó un poco, pero el enojo se le pasó cuando su amado lo esperó al final de la competencia, afuera de los vestidores, recargado contra una pared y luciendo tan guapo como siempre.

Ante los ojos de Viktor, Yuuri era poseedor de una belleza simple. Simple, porque podía verse guapísimo aunque portara unos jeans y una playera cualquiera. Él era guapo por naturaleza, pero le costaba mucho creérselo. Siempre que Viktor hacía alusión a ello, terminaba cambiando de tema después de avergonzarse mucho.

—Cúbrete bien, afuera está helando —se quitó su bufanda y se la puso a su bello novio de mejillas sonrojadas.

—Gracias Vitya.

Esa noche salieron los dos tomados de la mano, sin imaginarse que afuera estarían los medios de comunicación, esperando conseguir una entrevista de ambos.

Ninguno recordó el triste acontecimiento que ocurrió ahí hace un año, no recordaron el fatídico momento en el que se hicieron tanto daño. Estaban tan enfrascados en su mundo eterno de amor y felicidad, que nada más importó.

La final se llevaría a cabo en un lugar que Yuuri jamás había visitado, y estaba muy emocionado por conocer esa bella ciudad y también por poder escuchar a su amado hablando el idioma.

No se lo había dicho, pero escucharlo hablar francés era una de sus debilidades.

Llegaron a París el mismo día en que sería la primera etapa de la final. Yuuri no se le despegaba a Viktor porque de verdad no entendía nada el idioma, temía que alguien le hiciera preguntas.

Ese mismo día se instalaron en el hotel y Viktor estaba muy entusiasmado porque ya tenía una lista de lugares a los cuales llevaría a su amado. Le daría un tour entero.

Se vistieron y se prepararon para ir al centro deportivo, pero antes de salir de su habitación de hotel, Viktor detuvo a su amado.

—Yuuri, quiero hablar contigo antes de salir.

—Dime —se preocupó un poco por el tono serio en sus palabras.

—Los dos estamos en la final, somos rivales, pero no quisiera que en dado caso que yo… —silenció al ver la sonrisa hermosa en el rostro de su amado.

—¿En serio te preocupas por eso, mi amor? —tomó las mejillas de Viktor y las apretó mucho—. Los dos daremos lo mejor en esta final. Si tú ganas yo seré el primero en besarte y abrazarte por ello, te aseguro que estaré gritando tu nombre muy fuerte desde las gradas. Y si yo gano —rio suavemente—. Espero que hagas lo mismo.

—Tengo una pancarta con tu nombre.

—Tonto —volvió a reír antes alzarse un poco hasta alcanzar sus labios.

—Me da gusto que lo veas así.

—Eso no quiere decir que no te haré comer el hielo, Nikiforov.

—Mi lado entrenador está feliz, pero mi lado competidor se sintió un poco herido.

—Eres tan dramático —le dio besitos en todo el rostro sin dejar de reír.

Salieron de su cuarto, tomados de la mano e inquietos por la emoción que sentían en esos momentos. Yuuri encontró una buena manera de distraer sus nervios.

—Viktor ¿Qué dice allá? —señaló un letrero.

—“Prohibido fumar”

—Pero dímelo en francés.

—“Defense de fumer” 

—¿Y allá? —señaló otro letrero—. También dímelo en francés.

—“Acces interdit aux personnes non autoresses”

—¿Y ese?

—Sólo quieres oírme hablar el idioma.

—Sí.

Viktor se sorprendió un poco al ver lo rápido que lo admitió.

—¿Puedes hablarme en francés, por favor?

Se detuvo un momento y se inclinó hacia Yuuri, justamente sobre su oreja.

—Je parlerai tout ce que vous voulez, mon amour **_(Hablaré todo lo que quieras, mi amor)_** —le susurró al oído antes de darle un tierno besito en la oreja.

El sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Yuuri. No hablaba el idioma, sin embargo sí entendía algunas cosas.

Llegaron al estadio y de inmediato comenzaron a calentar. Se ayudaron mutuamente y más de un reportero se acercó a tomarles video por lo adorables que se veían ayudándose a hacer sus estiramientos, sin mencionar que seguían poniéndose le jersey del otro. Chris había dicho: “Se ven ridículamente tiernos”.

Entraron a la pista y calentaron unos minutos con el resto de sus rivales, eran seis en total: Viktor, Yuuri, Yurio, Otabek, J.J. y Phichit.

Los que no quitaban la vista de las gradas eran los primeros dos, sabían que iban a verlos personas muy importantes, pero ninguna de estas personas había llegado aún.

Grande fue la emoción de los dos al ver a lo lejos que Aleksi, Evgenia e Irina llegaban juntos y tomaban asiento en la primera fila.

—¡Ya llegaron! —dijo Viktor al pasar al lado de su prometido. Yuuri lo siguió con la mirada y asintió, sonriente.

Luego Yuuri patinó hacia su amado y le dijo:

—Sólo faltan Mari y Yuzuru —sonrió ampliamente, esperaba que ya se terminara el calentamiento para ir con ellos.

Pero fue entonces que miraron de nuevo hacia ellos y notaron que Evgenia se quitó el abrigo y… ¡Oh sorpresa!

Los futuros esposos salieron casi volando de la pista sólo para luego correr hacia sus seres queridos.

—¡Estás embarazada! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego de haber corrido con los patines puestos, muy a penas se habían tomado la molestia de ponerse los protectores.

—¡Lo estoy! —ni siquiera se esperó a que dijeran algo más, se lanzó a los brazos de ambos.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes? —inquirió Yuuri.

—Se nota que tienes mucho tiempo, te vez muy embarazada —agregó Viktor, sin notar las miradas asesinas que le dirigía su hermano por haber soltado comentarios de ese tipo.

—No seas estúpido, eso no se le dice a una mujer embarazada, tonto.

—También me da gusto verte, Irina —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —preguntó Yuuri, e ignorando la discusión que había iniciado entre Viktor e Irina.

—Casi cinco meses —respondió Aleksi, muy sonriente.

—No lo dijimos antes porque queríamos hacerlo en persona.

—Cinco meses —repitió Viktor, uniéndose al haber terminado su discusión. Estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa se veía dolorosa—. ¿Puedo? —acercó su mano al vientre de su cuñada.

—Adelante, saluda a tu sobrino.

—¡¿Es niño?! —estaban en shock.

—Al parecer sí. Tendrán un sobrino.

Yuuri se sintió tan feliz al escuchar cómo lo incluían ya en el paquete. Al ser esposo de Viktor, sería automáticamente tío de ese bello bebé que venía en camino.

Así los dos pegaron sus manos al vientre de Evgenia, quien se cohibió un poco al ser receptora de muchas miradas de las personas a su alrededor.

—¿No se mueve mucho? —inquirió Viktor, curioso.

—No realmente, es muy tranquilo.

—¡Dios mío, ya quiero que nazca! —estaba ansioso por ser tío.

Tenían muchas ganas de quedarse y charlar, pero era hora de que se prepararan para salir.

Fueron a la entrada de la pista y se toparon con Yurio.

—Hey —los saludó con una linda sonrisa. No se los había dicho, pero estaba de verdad muy feliz por estar ahí con las personas que más quería en todo el mundo—. Cerdo, viejo. ¿Están listos?

—Eso quería preguntarte. Eres el primero ¿Estás listo?

—Siempre lo estoy, cerdo —sonrió ampliamente, derrochando esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Algún día nos llamarás por nuestros nombres?

—No —sonrió de nuevo y salió al hielo.

—¡Yura! —Otabek llegó corriendo quién sabe de dónde, se paró frente a él y después de recuperar el aliento, dijo—: Davai.

El rubio sonrió de una manera característica y hermosa, esa sonrisa era marca Otabek, pues sólo a él se las dedicaba.

Alzó el pulgar derecho y ahora sí se encaminó al interior de la pista, listo para interpretar aquel tema que le había dado una medalla de oro a su difunta madre. Yulia Plisetskaya había ganado su única medalla con esa hermosa melodía: “Schindler’s List” por John Williams.

Los tres vieron a Yurio dirigirse al centro de la pista, con su vestimenta de color negro y rojo, tan elegante, serio y atractivo.

Y como siempre: dio lo mejor de sí, alcanzando un puntaje increíblemente alto y ganándose una ovación de todo el público, algunos incluso lloraban al verlo interpretar la misma coreografía que su madre.

Su abuelo, también presente ahí, se puso de pie y aplaudió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por un momento, Viktor y Yuuri temieron que les fuera a arrebatar el oro fácilmente.

—Admirable —confesó Viktor, aplaudiendo y viendo hacia la pista. Yurio ya le agradecía a toda la gente que lo felicitaba desde sus lugares.

—Fue extraordinario —Yuuri lo admiró más que nunca.

—Sublime —dijo Otabek, con una sonrisa hermosa. No dejaba de ver a su novio. A penas éste puso un pie fuera de la pista, fue atrapado por los brazos de su novio—. Estuviste increíble, Yura —le dijo, sin soltarlo y sintiendo entre sus brazos lo agitado que seguía.

—Beka… —suspiró y correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. No sabía cuál sería su puntuación, pero fuera la que fuera, él estaría feliz por haber hecho esa presentación en honor a su querida mamá.

—Estoy seguro de que a tu madre le hubiera encantado y estaría orgullosa de ti —lo abrazó un poquito más fuerte, le susurraba todo en el oído—. Yo estoy orgulloso.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojitos verdes del ruso. Correspondió el abrazo con más fuerza y le susurró un muy quedo “Gracias” antes de darse cuenta de que la gente seguía aplaudiendo y de que Yakov ya estaba esperándolo para ir directo al _Kiss and cry._

Fue la primera vez en la historia en la que tanta gente amontonada acompañó al participante. Yakov, Lilia, Otabek, Viktor y Yuuri estaban alrededor del joven rubio, apoyándolo y esperando con ansias su resultado.

Cuando anunciaron que éste fue de ciento veintidós puntos, todos saltaron de la felicidad.

Phichit salió a la pista y Otabek tuvo que irse pronto, pues seguía después del tailandés. Así pues, cuando Yurio se quedó a solas con los futuros esposos, fue Viktor quien lo abrazó con un infinito cariño, para su sorpresa, Yuri no se negó al acto.

—Fue como ver a la tía Yulia, me dejaste con la boca abierta —se separó del abrazo y miró sus ojitos llorosos, para Viktor jamás dejaría de ser ese pequeño niño al que cuidaba en ocasiones, a quien consideró su hermano desde el momento en que supo que vendría al mundo.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza y se llenó de orgullo, había dado un programa impecable con un atuendo excepcional. La parte inferior era un pantalón negro, mientras que la superior era una especie de abrigo corto color rojo, con cuello y botones, de manga larga y con guantes negros. Su cabello largo iba recogido en una coleta y en su frente sólo caían uno que otro delgado mechón de cabello. En resumidas palabras: se veía hermoso.

Entonces fue Yurio quien tuvo de pronto la iniciativa y abrazó a su “hermano mayor”, éste no se la creía.

—Ven acá, Yuuri —murmuró el joven ruso sin soltar a Viktor. Entonces el aludido (después de tragar la sorpresa de ser llamado por su nombre) se unió al abrazo.

Para antes de que la presentación de Yuuri comenzara, Mari llegó muy apurada, de la mano de su novio Yuzuru.

Katsuki se sintió feliz de verlos ahí, mayor fue su felicidad cuando pudo presentarle a la familia de Viktor.

Antes de que Yuuri saliera al hielo, Viktor lo besó en los labios con mucho amor y cariño, causando un enorme revuelo en todo el estadio. Con eso le dio toda la suerte posible, pero lo que más conmovió a Yuuri, fue ver que Viktor no mintió cuando dijo que tenía una pancarta con su nombre, y era obvio que la había hecho él, reconocería su letra en donde fuera.

La pancarta la detenían entre los seis: Viktor, Yuzuru, mari, Aleksi, Evgenia e Irina.

Eso lo motivó tanto que dio aún más de lo que se imaginaba. Se había puesto muy nervioso al ver la excelencia en la presentación de Yurio, pero a pesar de ello logró una muy buena puntuación que mejoraría con su programa libre.

El turno de Viktor fue hasta el final. Su presentación fue la más esperada, pues había hecho unos cambios en ella que ni Yakov sabía. Fue sorpresa para todos que cambiara todos los saltos para la segunda fase de su programa. Hizo todos y cada uno de ellos a la perfección. A Yuuri se le puso la piel de gallina al ver a su ídolo patinando tan sublimemente bien. Viktor parecía brillar en medio de la pista, sus pasos, sus movimientos, todo, era impresionante. Su tenacidad era implacable, se veía en cada salto y piruetas hechos con seguridad.

Ese día Viktor Nikiforov quedó en primer lugar luego de clavar todos sus saltos.

En la siguiente fase no fue muy diferente. Todos presentaron sus programas libres y Viktor arrasó con cada uno de ellos, demostrando que la leyenda viviente había regresado para despedirse con una medalla de oro más en su historial.

Nikiforov quedó en primero lugar, Yuuri Katsuki se llevó la plata y Yuri Plisetsky el bronce.

De nuevo los tres compartieron el podio, con resultados muy diferentes.

Los ojos le brillaban al japonés al haber podido compartir el podio una vez más con su gran ídolo, no le importaba haber ganado la plata, estaba satisfecho. También le brillaban lo ojos por el privilegio de verlo tan de cerca, portando todavía su traje del programa libre, su medalla de oro y esa hermosa corona de rosas azules que algún fan le dio al final de su programa. Parecía un ángel.

Viktor miró hacia su derecha y sus ojos celestes se toparon con un muy feliz Yuuri que lo miraba desde abajo, totalmente fascinado. Por un momento su ego se infló más, pero entonces permitió que un impulso se apoderara de su ser.

Entre todos los _flashes_ de las cámaras, de las luces y las voces y aplausos de la gente; Viktor Nikiforov se quitó su medalla de oro y se la puso al gran amor de su vida.

—¿P-pero qué estás…? —calló cuando también le puso la corona de flores azules en la cabeza. De nuevo iba a replicar, pero fue entonces que se puso el ramo de flores bajo el brazo y se inclinó desde el primer puesto en el podio para besarlo en los labios muy dulcemente, tomándolo de las mejillas. Fue una caricia meramente tierna y adorable.

El público estalló en aplausos y gritos efusivos de felicidad.

—Esta victoria es para ti, mi amor y mi vida —acarició sus mejillas y volvió a su puesto, esbozando una sonrisa inigualable y presumiendo un tierno sonrojo que apenas se notaba, pero que ciertamente era inevitable. Nunca imaginó ser capaz de hacer algo así frente a tanta gente. En cambio, el rostro de Katsuki estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

La noticia de que Viktor Nikiforov ganó su sexta medalla recorrió el mundo, el hecho de que finalmente se había retirado también fue una noticia de qué hablar, pero lo que más enloqueció a la gente, fue que su gran ídolo hiciera ese acto tan tierno y noble: ponerle la medalla a su prometido. Jamás habían visto algo así en toda la historia del patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

A diferencia del año pasado, los ganadores presentaron su exhibición de gala horas después de recibir su medalla. Yurio fue el primero en salir y mostrar una elaborada coreografía totalmente opuesta a sus presentaciones de ese año.

Dijo que Otabek le había compuesto esa mezcla específicamente a él, la habían llamado “Welcome to the madness” y fue increíblemente escandalosa, llamó la atención de todo el público y causó una gran impresión cuando el kazajo formó parte de la presentación, aunque no hizo mucho más que quitarle los guantes a Yurio, con-la-boca.

Luego fue el turno de Yuuri, quien sorprendió a todos cuando se apareció en el hielo con un traje idéntico al del programa “Stay close to me” de Viktor, sólo que en color azul.

Ante la vista de todos parecía un hermoso príncipe, y casi se le sale el corazón cuando la melodía tan conocida dio inicio. Yuuri estaba imitando la coreografía de su amado a la perfección, hizo todos y cada uno de los saltos de una manera impecable y digna de admirar.

La presentación iba casi a la mitad cuando de pronto Viktor se le unió, portando un traje idéntico, pero en color púrpura.

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron a patinar en parejas. Todo lo tenían completamente ensayado, pero nadie lo sabía, sólo Yakov. Ni si quiera Yurio tenía idea, y vaya que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos.

Los pasos entre ambos eran fluidos y tremendamente hermosos, parecían uno solo, compenetrándose tan bien en cada movimiento y en cada pirueta. Viktor fue quien cargó a Yuuri en cada ocasión, levantándolo como si éste pesara menos que una pluma.

Todos. Amigos, familia, fans, todos estaban conmocionados con el amor tan puro que derrochaba su presentación.

—Qué cursis —espetó Yurio de mala gana a pesar de la sonrisa que formaban sus labios.

Otabek lo notó y sólo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo.

—¡¿Era necesario eso?! —se quejó de nuevo, señalando cómo Yuuri había acariciado la mejilla de Viktor antes de dar un giro.

—Son tan… ¡Tan hermosos! —gritó Irina, parada a su lado y limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—No nos hubiéramos imaginado esto hace un año —Chris apareció a su lado, vestido con su ropa deportiva representativa de Suiza.

—¿Estás listo? —inquirió Otabek, mirando al mayor. Él y Yurio ya portaban sus jersey representativos.

—Sí, aunque me sigo sintiendo extraño, tengo dos años de no participar. ¿No se verá raro?

—¡Claro que no! Además, vamos a participar todos. Micky, Emil, Georgi, Seung, Guang y Leo ya están aquí, listos. Y J.J. ya se está preparando —anunció Phichit, también ya estaba listo.

Estaban a punto de hacer algo que no había ocurrido nunca en la historia de los Grand Prix. Pero era oficialmente la última competencia de Viktor Nikiforov, debían de cerrar esa etapa con broche de oro ¿Y qué mejor forma que con todos sus amigos? Esos con los que compitió a través de los años.

Planificarlo había sido complicado debido a que todos vivían en diferentes partes del mundo, pero aun así lograron organizarse.

Miles de aplausos y gritos inundaron el estadio. Entonces supieron que la presentación de esos dos se había terminado. Lo comprobaron también al ver a la hermana de Yuuri gritando y brincando mientras sostenía una pancarta con los nombres de ambos.

**> >><<< **

Entraron a los vestidores en busca de sus jersey, aún estaban agitados y sudorosos por el esfuerzo recién realizado, pero estaban llenos de adrenalina y mucha felicidad.

—¿Lo hicimos bien? —jadeó Yuuri, sentándose en una banca y tomando aire.

—Estuvimos perfectos —se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Yuuri de inmediato tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Se terminó.

—Para mí, sí. No pude haberme despedido de mejor forma. Cumplí mi sueño de hacer patinaje en pareja contigo —recordó los días de entrenamiento y se sintió aún más dichoso, habían sido tan divertidos, y Yakov los había regañado tanto por pasársela jugando, sin embargo a pesar de todo había salido perfecto.

—Yo tampoco pude haberlo hecho.

—Espera… no. Tú no te vas a retirar.

—Ya lo decidí.

—Yuuri, no puedes hacerlo —se escandalizó.

—Retirarme al mismo tiempo que mi ídolo ¿Qué puede ser mejor?

—¡Pero claro que no! Yo tenía la esperanza de entrenarte de lleno a partir de ahora. No puedes retirarte, por favor no —estaba realmente angustiado—. ¿Ya se lo comunicaste a la federación?

—Aún no. Y creo que no estarán muy felices conmigo, después de todo permití que un ruso se pusiera mi jersey en plena competencia ¿Sabes lo que es eso?—rio.

—Afortunadamente yo ya presenté mi retiro —rio, recordando que de todas formas nunca se había llevado bien con la federación rusa de patinaje.

—Lo haré la próxima vez que visite Japón.

—Amor, no te retires, por favor —tomó sus manos—. Permíteme ser tu entrenador por unos años. Yuuri ¡Sé mi pupilo!

El corazón del japonés se aceleró considerablemente. Eso le había sonado tan familiar, sólo que con otras palabras.

—Entonces… ¡Viktor!, sé mi entrenador hasta que me retire, por favor —lo abrazó por lo hombros, escondiendo su rostro en uno de ellos.

—Quisiera que nunca te retiraras.

A Yuuri se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Par de cursis ridículos! Es hora de salir.

Los dos se separaron sólo para ver a Yurio entrando a los vestidores, éste, al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de Yuuri, se asustó.

—¿Qué pasó? —llegó a su lado, los miró y dijo lo que de inmediato se le vino a la mente—. No… ¿Te vas a retirar?

—No lo dejé hacerlo —Viktor se puso de pie, sonriente y orgulloso. Se puso su chamarra blanco con rojo y suspiró después de respirar el delicioso aroma que ésta desprendía—. Huele a ti, mi amor —le lanzó un beso al aire a su prometido y éste sólo se sonrojó por la acción.

—Oye, viejo —lo codeó, mirando cómo Yuuri se ponía su chamarra—. ¿No te duele la espalda?

—No ¿Por qué?

—Cargaste al cerdo más de tres veces, pensé que no soportarías tanto.

—¡Oye! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ofendidos por distintas razones.

El rubio se rio a lo grande y se soltó el cabello ante la sorprendida mirada de los otros. Nunca lo veían así.

—Ya vámonos, nos esperan. Es hora de salir a la pista.

En esa tarde se presentaron todos juntos en la pista. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para organizar una coreografía sencilla y divertida, con el propósito de despedir a la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Cada uno había ensayado por su cuenta la canción “Another day of sun” y portando la ropa representativa de sus países, se divirtieron a lo grande patinando con todos sus amigos.

Fue un espectáculo que seguramente pasaría a la historia. Patinadores de todo el mundo se unieron en una última coreografía para despedir a uno de los suyos.

En la pista patinaron todos al ritmo de la canción, hicieron piruetas en grupo y algunos por su cuenta. En una parte de la canción cada uno tomó su turno para hacer un salto mientras los demás bailaban sincronizados.

La gente aplaudió al ritmo de la canción, estuvieron emocionados y entretenidos con el inesperado espectáculo.

Viktor no pudo estar más feliz. Patinó esa canción como si en verdad hubiese sido la última que patinaría en su vida.

Cada uno tuvo su turno de lucirse y de pronto llegó el momento en que todos hicieron pasos y piruetas por su cuenta, distribuidos por toda la pista, hasta que se aproximó el final, en ese momento todos se abrazaron por los hombros y patinaron juntos hasta terminar en medio de la pista.

El público gritó, aplaudió y golpeó sus pies contra el piso de las gradas, haciendo todo el escándalo posible.

Morooka habló al micrófono, igual o más conmocionado que el público. Impresionado al ver por primera vez tanta unión entre los patinadores de todo el mundo. No, no sólo era unión, era amistad.

El patinaje artístico sobre hielo había formado lazos de amistad y hermandad inquebrantables que traspasaban las barreras de comunicación, traspasaban la distancia y el tiempo. Había formado lazos que no se romperían fácilmente.

Esa tarde, Viktor Nikiforov se despidió de su público con una sonrisa inmensa y con un sentimiento de entera satisfacción en su ser.

**> >><<< **

La cena del banquete se dio al día siguiente, en la noche. Todo fue muy distinto para los patinadores. En esa ocasión nadie se quedó apartado de los demás, no, la cena del banquete fue todo un espectáculo.

Patinadores y entrenadores convivían en armonía, charlando y bebiendo alcohol hasta que las cosas se salieron un poco de control, tal como unos años atrás.

Yurio, levemente alcoholizado, retó a Yuuri en un concurso de baile. El japonés no tardó en aceptar, de ahí en adelante fue todo un espectáculo. Viktor se encargó de grabar cada segundo. Al reto de baile se les unió Leo, luego Phichit, J.J. y así uno a uno hasta que todos terminaron bailando en medio del salón. Algunos estaban más tomados que otros, pero definitivamente todos la estaban pasando genial. Incluso Viktor formó parte del baile.

A final de cuentas no hubo ganadores. Terminaron cansado y sedientos luego de bailar varias canciones sin parar.

Viktor y Yuuri bebían algo para refrescarse mientras se aflojaban las corbatas y se desfajaban para estar más cómodos.

—¿Ya estás ebrio? —inquirió Viktor con curiosidad.

—No, mi amor. Quiero recordar cada momento.

Sí estaba borracho, ambos lo estaban, pero no tanto como para olvidar cosas.

De pronto se escuchó un grito:

—¡Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov!

Todos callaron y miraron al suizo, quien caminaba a pasos firmes y seguros entre la multitud, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al susodicho.

El aludido se sonrojó al escuchar cómo lo había llamado. En cambio, Viktor estaba que vomitaba arcoíris.

Cuando Chris llegó a él, lo apuntó con un dedo, luego se apuntó a sí mismo y finalmente a un par de barras para pole dance que estaban en medio del salón.

—¿De dónde rayos salió eso? —inquirió Yuuri.

—¿Aceptas? —lo miró, desafiante.

Yuuri no estaba tan borracho como en aquella ocasión. Le daba vergüenza. Además, aún había mucha gente en el lugar y ahora era mucho más conocido que antes.

Estuvo por refutar la invitación, hasta que vio el rostro iluminado e ilusionado de su prometido. Su expresión entera decía: “¡HAZLO!”.

Tragó en seco y miró una vez más a Chris.

Tomó una copa de champagne y se la bebió de un solo trago antes de tomar a Viktor de la corbata y arrastrarlo tras de sí, decidido.

—Lo haré, pero él viene conmigo —se lo llevó hasta las barras de pole dance.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, reuniéndose alrededor de las barras para tener una mejor vista hacia el show.

A Viktor le sudaban las manos, quería ver a Yuuri hacerlo, mas nunca se imaginó que lo arrastraría tras de sí. Y para ser sincero, le había encantado ese detalle.

Ahora el problema era descubrir cómo hacer pole dance.

Jamás en su vida lo había intentado. En cambio, su prometido y mejor amigo parecían ser expertos en ello.

—Yuuri, amor. Creo que es mejor que sólo observe, nunca lo he intentado y… —calló al ver a su amado desnudándose rápidamente, quedando sólo en esos bóxer negros que tan bien conocía.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan desinhibido?

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de quitarse el saco y cubrirlo con él para que nadie más viera a su preciado katsudon, pero estaba tan concentrado observándolo que dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran esas preciosas piernas bien contorneadas, en ese abdomen plano con los músculos levemente marcados, en esa infinitamente sexy expresión que se cargaba. Yuuri era puro eros, y todo mundo lo estaba viendo.

Estaba a punto de ver a Yuuri de nuevo en acción.

—Espera —le dijo, antes de tomar la corbata que había tirado al piso, poniéndosela en la cabeza—. Ahora sí estás como hace varios años —soltó una risilla traviesa, olvidándose por un momento que estaban siendo observados por muchas personas.

Viktor se quitó la ropa al igual que Yuuri y Chris, recibió muchos aplausos y gritos, en especial de algunas de las patinadoras presentes. Listos y decididos se treparon a los tubos.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Yurio cuando su novio le cubrió los ojos.

—No es contenido apto para menores —estaba parado detrás de él, susurrándole eso al oído, divertido por sus explosivas reacciones.

—¡Déjame ver! —le quitó las manos de sus ojos—. Recuerda que soy mayor —refunfuñó.

—Sí, eres mayor —susurró en su oído, peligrosamente cerca de su piel. Había podido sentir su aliento, tanto que, se había imaginado esos filosos dientes sobre la piel de su cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Yurio de pies a cabeza al reconocer ese tono de voz en su novio. No podía verle el rostro, pero podía imaginar su expresión seria y sensual.

—Podemos hacer cosas de mayores, en nuestra habitación —volvió a usar ese tono de voz tan grave. A Yuri se le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y no precisamente por el espectáculo de stripers que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué cosas? —habló en voz baja. Sólo Otabek podía escucharlo.

El kazajo no respondió con palabras, sólo coló sutilmente su mano por debajo del saco de su novio, reptando por su cintura para luego bajar de nuevo y aplastarle el trasero.

Entonces Yurio recordó que estarían un tiempo separados y que esa noche sería su última oportunidad para estar juntos antes de despedirse por un par de meses.

—Larguémonos de aquí —tomó la mano del kazajo y decidido caminó entre el tumulto de gente que veía el espectáculo.

Otabek había sido muy inteligente. No le agradaba la idea de que su novio viera a otros hombres desnudos. Quería que sólo lo viera a él.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón y se perdieron del gran show que se llevó a cabo después. Yuuri había subido hábilmente al tubo, demostrando que no había perdido sus habilidades, tal como Chris. Ambos estaban ya trepados y Viktor no veía la hora de subir al de Yuuri.

El ruso también se subió sin problemas, por un momento sintió que era pan comido, hasta que su cara terminó estampada contra el suelo. Se había caído vergonzosamente.

Yuuri de inmediato fue en su auxilio y Chris los miró desde su tubo, aguantando las inmensas ganas de reír.

—¡Amor! ¿Te encuentras bien? —lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Sí —se llevó una mano a la nariz, le estaba sangrando.

—Ya decía yo que debía de haber algo en lo que no fueras bueno, Viktor —se burló el suizo—. Mejor ve a sentarte y disfruta del show —le guiñó un ojo y entonces miró a Yuuri—. ¿Vienes?

—Pero Viktor…

—Ve, mi amor. Esto no se me da, prefiero verte —no le importó admitir su derrota, él sólo quería ver a Yuuri danzando en el tubo, como hace varios años.

El japonés lo miró con preocupación, también a su nariz sangrante.

—No es nada —se rio, un poco avergonzado—. ¡Ve ya! —se puso de pie, tomó su ropa y se unió al público.

Yuuri volvió junto a Chris y retomó lo que hacía, mirando de reojo a su prometido.

—¿Te dolió mucho? —preguntó el canadiense, medio preocupado y un tanto divertido cuando vio a Viktor llegar a su lado. Estaban rodeados de muchas personas grabando el momento. Frente a todas ellas se encontraba Phichit, grabando cada segundo de lo que ocurría.

—La verdad, sí —se rio junto con él. Yuuri los miró a lo lejos y una gran sorpresa lo invadió al ver que estaban conviviendo sin querer golpearse.

Viktor sólo podía pensar en que todo aquello que Phichit se la pasaba grabando de seguro iba a terminar formando parte de una gran antología de recuerdos de su juventud. Ya podía imaginarse a sí mismo contándole todas esas experiencias divertidas a sus hijos.

No sabía por qué, pero andaba más sentimental de lo normal. Quizás se debía a la reciente propuesta de matrimonio.

En fin. Esa noche Viktor observó a su amado una vez más, sintiéndose orgulloso y más enamorado que nunca de es bello ser sobrenatural, sí, sobrenatural porque no parecían posibles las posiciones que hacía ¡¿Cómo rayos lograba ser tan elástico?!

En esa noche Yuuri terminó ganándole garrafalmente a Chris. No había quien venciera al japonés en pole dance. Y Viktor no podía estar más feliz por ello.

**> >><<< **

El cumpleaños de Yuuri estaba a sólo un par de días. Viktor lo sorprendió cuando cambiaron de hotel a uno mucho más bonito y privado, lejos de periodistas y camarógrafos. Ahí le dijo que era parte de su regalo de cumpleaños: unas vacaciones a París con el hombre más guapo del mundo, quien le había garantizado muchos susurros al oído con palabras lindas en francés. El japonés no podía con tanta felicidad.

Pero una noche antes de su cumpleaños, decidió darle a Viktor aquello que tanto anhelaba desde hace meses. No se había atrevido a darle ese obsequio por falta de preparación e información sobre el tema, pero una vez teniéndolo casi dominado, procedió a poner en práctica lo estudiado.

Esa noche, Viktor tomó un baño a solas porque su amado no quiso acompañarlo, hizo un tierno puchero que desapareció cuando salió del baño y vio que toda la habitación estaba a media luz, acompañada por pequeñas velitas por doquier, dando un aspecto romántico que contrastaba dramáticamente con ese sexy hombre de bóxer negro y de mirada pícara que balanceaba unas esposas en su dedo índice.

La mandíbula se le fue hasta al piso al verlo tan tremendamente sexy. De inmediato sintió cómo sus hormonas enloquecieron, más aún al verlo en esa pose tan despreocupada y ligera, apoyado contra el dosel de la cama.

—Ven a jugar conmigo, Vitya —no había sido una pregunta, sino una orden clara y directa.

Su sonrisa ladina y llena de lujuria provocó algo en Viktor que ni él mismo se esperaba.

—Juguemos.

**_Continuará…_ **

****


	34. Oh La La~

****

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXIV**

**“Oh La La~”**

—Ven a jugar conmigo, Vitya —no había sido una pregunta, sino una orden clara y directa.

Su sonrisa ladina y llena de lujuria provocó algo en Viktor que ni él mismo se esperaba.

—Juguemos.

Viktor caminó directamente hacia su amado, con los ojos fijos en él. De pronto, todo su ser se había llenado de una pasión indescriptible.

—¿Vas a cumplir mi fantasía? —lo rodeó con ambos brazos, usando fuerza e impidiéndole moverse. Su cuerpo entero demostraba lo mucho que deseaba que aquello ocurriese.

—Sí —se separó del abrazo y le mostró una sonrisa cargada de seguridad en sí mismo, con una mirada que casi hizo temblar las rodillas de Viktor.

Yuuri iba muy en serio.

—Espero cumplir tus expectativas —murmuró en el oído del mayor, éste estaba tan embobado que no se percató del momento en el que Yuuri le puso una de las esposas en su muñeca derecha—. De verdad espero hacerlo —se permitió soltar un poquito de sus nervios a través de una risita, por primera y última vez en la noche.

—Ya superaste mis expectativas —suspiró, enamorado al verlo tan guapo y decidido. Le había visto ya el trasero. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de darle una mordida a esas nalgas respingadas. Pero no, al parecer no podría hacerlo en ese encuentro.

Yuuri arrastró una sonrisa galante con un tinte de picardía antes de tumbarlo sobre el colchón y echarse sobre él.

Viktor no pudo contener una risa pequeña, llena de emoción por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Yuuri alzó una ceja, preguntándole con esa expresión el motivo de su risa, pero no le dio oportunidad de responder, pues ya tenía sus labios apresados entre los propios.

Así comenzaron una sesión corta de besos muy apasionados, de esos que te quitan el aire y te hacen desear más aunque desfallezcas en el intento. Yuuri no se inhibió, al contrario, sacó todo el potencial que tenía dentro, demostrándole a su amado que no había ser en el mundo más erótico y tentador que él.

El japonés tenía una pasión arrebatadora que muy pronto fue contagiada al mayor, quien recibía los besos con gusto, respondiendo con la misma intensidad. Yuuri besaba y mordía los labios de su amado, éste suspiraba dentro del beso y utilizaba su lengua para robarle el aliento magistralmente al menor.

El ruso llevó sus manos a ese apetecible trasero, y fue justo en ese momento cuando Yuuri se separó y con una expresión seria le dijo:

—No se vale tocar —tomó su muñeca libre y la rodeó con la esposa que restaba antes de amarrarla al cabezal de la cama, dejando a Viktor completamente a su merced.

—Yuuri —se quejó, pero el puchero le duró poco cuando vio que su amado sacaba un antifaz para dormir y se lo ponía al instante—. ¡Iuuri! —exclamó cuando enseguida de perderlo de vista sintió una lengua húmeda y caliente recorriendo su esternón, ascendiendo hasta la clavícula.

Esa lengua volvió a descender, ahora concentrándose en un punto muy cercano al pezón de Viktor.

—Oh, Yuuri… pero qué travieso eres.

—Shh —lo silenció—. No he dicho que puedas hablar.

El otro sonrió de lado mientras que por dentro gritaba de emoción.

Yuuri dedicó tiempo a besar y morder cada centímetro de esa hermosa piel. Y Viktor, a pesar de no poder verlo, podía imaginar su sonrojo tierno y su expresión azorada. Quizás por eso le había cubierto los ojos, o quizás porque…

—¡Dios! ¡Yuuri! —gimió sin pudor alguno al sentir los dientes del menor mordisqueando uno de sus pezones, ya cubierto de saliva. Tener los ojos tapados sólo hacía que sus sensaciones se incrementaran considerablemente.

El japonés sonrió, satisfecho de ver lo mucho que le estaba gustando a su amado, y eso sólo era el comienzo.

Besó de manera ruda el pecho de Viktor, descendiendo tortuosamente por toda su piel hasta llegar al ombligo, lugar en el que comenzaba un delgado caminito de bellos muy claros y a penas notables. Siguió con sus labios ese sendero, disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que se encontró con el borde de la toalla de baño, ésta se hallaba un poco alzada, justo en el área de la entrepierna.

Yuuri sonrió y se despegó del cuerpo sólo para admirarlo por completo. Estaba acostado bocarriba, con sus manos por sobre su cabeza y amarradas al respaldo de la cama. Con sus ojos vendados y unas cuantas gotas de sudor sobre su frente. Se mordía el labio inferior y esperaba la siguiente acción con ansias, lo notaba por el subir y bajar agitado de su pecho, su perfecto y hermoso pecho.

Se dejó de cursilerías y dio paso a la acción.

Llevó su mano directo a la entrepierna del mayor, sintió el pene semierecto debajo de la toalla, mas no la retiró. Comenzó a masajearlo por encima de la tela, arrancando ruidos graves de la garganta de su amado.

—Hazlo en voz alta. Quiero escucharte —ordenó, sin dejar de masajear.

No tardó mucho en retirar la toalla y mirar esa bella erección casi en todo su esplendor. La piel pálida y tersa, el glande rosado y un tanto humedecido.

Tenía tantas ganas de probarlo.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer, Yuuri? —preguntó, aun conociendo la respuesta. Se había extrañado ante el silencio de Yuuri y su falta de acción.

Al no obtener respuesta, estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar, pero antes de lograrlo sintió algo increíble. Había sido tan real como desconcertante.

Sentir su pene dentro de un lugar húmedo y caliente sin esperarlo, había sido sorpresivo, pero sumamente delicioso.

Yuuri movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, succionando y aplicando la presión perfecta con su mano en la base del miembro. Viktor intentaba no moverse mucho, pero le fue imposible evitarlo, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que Yuuri había impuesto. Pero muy pronto ese ritmo disminuyó considerablemente, era tan lento y tortuoso que Viktor no lo soportó.

—Mh… Yuuri, más rápido —pidió y sólo obtuvo como respuesta unos dientes encajados en su sensible hombría.

Un grito grave salió de su garganta al sentir los afilados dientes de Yuuri haciendo presión. La fuerza aplicada era leve, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le causara escalofríos.

—¿Olvidas quién es el que manda aquí?

—Lo siento —se disculpó, un tanto nervioso al escuchar la voz seria de su amado. Se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel.

Yuuri había encendido todo su eros.

El blowjob proporcionado fue tan placentero que no creyó sentir algo mejor.

Estaba equivocado.

De pronto percibió algo frío y líquido cayendo a gotas sobre su pecho. Después las manos de su amante frotaron ese líquido sobre toda su piel, masajeando con sus grandes manos desde el vientre hasta el cuello.

**_Yuuri._ **

Su piel era hermosa y quería decírselo, pero me abstuve. Si no tuviera cubiertos los ojos, ya habría notado mi gran sonrojo y mis labios hinchados de tanto morderlos.

Me sentía un poco nervioso, temía que no le gustara. Intenté concentrarme deslizando mis manos llenas de lubricante por todo su pecho, por su vientre, por sus pezones. Amé verlo retorcerse cuando pasé mis manos por esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Repetí las caricias, usando mis uñas para dejar líneas rojas en su perfecta piel. Él sólo soltó un quejido gustoso cuando hice aquello. Su torso estaba cubierto con mis rasguños, también sus preciosos muslos.

Dejé de acariciarlo sólo para poner un poco de lubricante sobre su erección, gota por gota, justo sobre el glande.

Sonreí al ver que se mordía los labios, ansioso. Estaba completamente a mi merced y no iba a desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad.

Llevé mi mano a su erección y retomé el trabajo que había dejado a medias. Subía y bajaba mi mano izquierda, acariciando toda su longitud, mientras que la derecha ponía total atención a sus testículos.

—Oh, Yuuri —jadeó, arqueando un poco su espalda cuando usé la punta de mi lengua para hacerle cosquillas en su parte más sensible.

—Abre más las piernas. Relájate —le ordené al ver que estaba un tanto tenso. Él no estaba acostumbrado a no saber lo que vendría a continuación. Literalmente lo tenía atado de manos.

—Quiero verte —pidió con una voz suave y jadeante.

—No.

Me eché sobre él, recostado sobre su torso y entre sus piernas abiertas. Mordí su cuello y succioné cada centímetro a mi alcance. Las marcas de mis dientes quedaron por toda su piel mientras que mi ya notable erección se frotaba sin pudor alguno contra la suya.

Me dolía la entrepierna por tenerla aún debajo de mi ropa interior, por eso no tardé más y me la quité, arrojándola a un lado.

—Oh… ya te quitaste el bóxer ¿Cierto?

—¿Tú qué crees? —me froté contra él, moviendo lentamente mis caderas y haciéndolo gemir con ese simple roce.

Puse de nuevo mis manos sobre su pene, acariciando con mis dedos sólo la punta, una y otra vez. Estaba tan erecto que, si lo soltaba, se estampaba con fuerza contra su vientre. Dejé que eso ocurriera varias veces, haciéndolo gruñir un poco.

Volví a masturbarlo, pero de manera lenta y tortuosa. Lo hice tan lento que él empezó a retorcerse, inconforme.

—¿Quieres más?

—Por favor —soltó en apenas un jadeo.

—No te escucho.

—Necesito más, Yuuri, dame más.

Aceleré el paso sólo un poco, sonriendo al ver que la erección ya estaba en todo su esplendor. La cabeza del pene se veía chistosamente un poco más grande de lo normal.

Aproveché el lubricante y comencé a masajear bruscamente toda la piel que tenía al alcance, dejando rastro de mis dedos y manos, había marcas por doquier.

Me senté sobre sus muslos, ahora cerrados, y pegué mi miembro al de él, tomándolos juntos y masturbándolos al mismo tiempo. Viktor dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió la intromisión de algo no muy grueso en su ano.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración era totalmente errática.

—No preguntes.

Terminé de introducir el juguete sólo para finalmente encenderlo.

—¡Oh! —se retorció de placer al sentir las vibraciones. Habría doblado sus rodillas si yo no hubiera estado todavía sobre sus piernas—. Oh Yuuri. ¡Yuuri! —gimió cada vez más fuerte.

Bien, le gustó. Al menos me podía quitar ese temor de encima. Aún recordaba cuando fui a comprarlo, fue tan vergonzoso.

Viktor intentaba soltarse de las esposas, retorciendo todo su cuerpo bajo el mío. De su boca salían gemidos demasiado sexys, por un momento me replanteé la idea de seguir adelante, el deseo me estaba ganando y sólo quería que me hiciera suyo.

—Me voy a correr —anunció de pronto. Yo me sorprendí.

—¿Tan poco aguantas?

Al parecer esa pregunta lo descolocó por completo, pues parecía no saber cómo reaccionar. De pronto vi cómo fruncía el ceño y sus labios, inconforme porque había dejado de masturbarlo y había apagado el vibrador, interrumpiendo su orgasmo.

Insatisfecho, onduló sus caderas en busca de más contacto, pero no se lo di.

—Por favor —alzó sus caderas.

—¿Qué quieres, Viktor?

—Tócame.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga?

—Todo.

Entonces inicié un juego, masturbándolo rápido, luego lento, sin apagar el vibrador.

Mis ansias por sentir más comenzaron a alcanzarme.

**_Viktor._ **

Estuve a punto de disfrutar de un orgasmo, pero Yuuri lo interrumpió intencionalmente. No creí que lo hiciera. A decir verdad, no sabía qué esperar; y eso me pone nervioso y excitado, muy excitado.

—¿Yuuri? —pregunté, con la respiración más agitada de lo normal. Él se había detenido y no lo sentía cerca de mí—. ¿Dónde estás?

Como respuesta obtuve un leve gemido.

—¿Qué haces? —sonreí maliciosamente. Restregué mi cara contra mi brazo alzado hacia la cabecera de la cama, intentando quitarme lo que me cubría los ojos.

De nuevo obtuve lo mismo como respuesta.

¡Quería verlo! Y él no me dejaba.

—Eres un niño malo, Vitya —me dijo con la voz un poco rezagada—. Haces muchas preguntas.

—Soy un niño curioso —sonreí. Sentí que el colchón a mis costados se hundía un poco. Tomó mi erección entre sus manos y…

Un gruñido muy áspero salió de mi garganta, no lo contuve, pues no me lo esperaba.

Se había dejado caer sobre mi entrepierna, introduciéndome de lleno en él.

Se sentía maravilloso.

Sus gemidos suaves sólo me incitaban a querer mirarlo, quería observar sus mejillas rosadas, su carita acalorada y sus labios entreabiertos. Así que insistí en mi capricho de querer verlo. Y después de muchos intentos, logré zafarme del antifaz para dormir, éste cayó a un lado de mi mejilla. Al fin podría ver a mi prometido. Parpadeé intentando acoplarme a la poca luz que brindaban las velas.

Y entonces, me dio un orgasmo visual.

Yuuri no estaba avergonzado en lo absoluto. Su expresión era seria y decidida, sus preciosos ojos castaños me miraban con fijeza mientras me montaba de manera cada vez más ruda.

Sus manos estaban afianzadas a mi pecho, apoyándose en él para moverse de esa manera que sólo él sabía hacer.

Mi expresión seguro era la de todo un bobo, y es que verlo con su cabello negro todo revuelto, agitado y moviéndose de esa manera tan sensual sobre mí… de nuevo estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo.

—Oh Yuuri —gemí, y con eso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, así que se detuvo y me sacó de su interior, dejándome con unas inmensas ganas—. ¡Oye! —me quejé, apenado y molesto, pues el vibrador ya no era suficiente para satisfacerme, lo quería a él.

—Todavía no, Vitya, todavía no —me miró con una mezcla de diversión y sensualidad en su expresión.

Mi respiración estaba tremendamente agitada, necesitaba más, ahora.

De pronto se inclinó sobre mí, acercando su rostro al mío de manera que podía ver los matices de su mirada, había tonos café muy oscuros y otros no tanto, sus ojos castaños eran preciosos, pero enfrentar una mirada como la que tenía en esos momentos, era jodidamente difícil, pues me incitaba a arrancar el cabezal de la cama y follármelo ahí mismo.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios, yo iba a preguntar el motivo, pero se me adelantó al frotar su erección contra la mía, una, otra y otra vez. Estaba jugando conmigo.

Me encantaba.

Tomó mis cabellos y los jaló levemente para que levantara mi rostro. Así unió nuestros labios en una caricia muy demandante. En ningún momento dejó de mover sus caderas sobre las mías, frotando nuestros cuerpos.

En verdad quería arrancarme las esposas.

—Por favor —musité entre beso y beso. Él descendió por mi cuello, desviándose un poco hacia mi oreja, lamiendo todo a su paso.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Oh… —jadeé como respuesta al sentir sus manos escurridizas entre el colchón y mi trasero, apretándolo a su antojo. Lo hacía tan fuerte que me volvía loco.

Seguía besando mi cuello cuando tuve una idea. Él también tenía debilidades, y muy similares a las mías. Fue así que no dudé en voltear mi rostro y atrapar su oreja entre mis dientes, mordisqueándola y lamiendo tal como sabía que le gustaba.

Un sensual gemido chocó contra mi oído.

—Yuuri —murmuré con voz ronca—. Por favor, déjame hacerte mío.

Se quedó unos segundos oculto en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro, sólo para después separarse y mostrarme su hermosa carita completamente sonrojada, parecía molesto por lo que conseguí en él.

No dijo nada, sólo apretó los labios y se volvió a sentar sobre mi erección, rudo, fuerte y sin inhibiciones.

Rápidamente mi cuerpo se incendió en pasión, dando paso a un ardiente torrente de emociones incontrolables.

Sus caderas se movían a un ritmo vertiginoso, desde mi perspectiva se veía realmente sexy, sus uñas se clavaban en mi pecho que subía y bajaba. Su rostro de vez en cuando se deformaba en una mueca de inmenso placer. Intentaba contenerse y seguir en su papel serio, pero las sensaciones le ganaban, tal como a mí.

Notó que lo estaba mirando fijamente, o eso creí, pues se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándoselo más hacia atrás y relamiéndose los labios, sin romper el ritmo que él imponía en las penetraciones. Yo en cambio, era muy probable que tuviera una expresión de tonto, pero poco me importaba, lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

Casi desfallecí cuando lo vi acariciarse el pecho con una mano, descendiendo hasta su propia erección, estimulándose a sí mismo.

—¿No quieres que te ayude con _eso?_ —le pregunté, tanteando el terreno, tenía la esperanza de que me soltara.

—¿Te arrepientes de tu fantasía? —su voz fue grave y divertida.

Parpadeé, pensándolo unos segundos. Claro estaba, que no podía pensar en nada cuando lo tenía sobre mí, cabalgándome y mirándome con esos ojos que me atravesaban; y para rematar, me encontraba inmerso en su deliciosa loción, tan masculina y propia de él.

Pero no, no me arrepentía de ello. Iba a decírselo, pero de nuevo comencé a sentir que estaba cercano a culminar. Esta vez no se lo iba a decir, pero no supe qué fue lo que me delató, porque…

—Aún no, cariño —sonrió condenadamente sexy y se detuvo, esta vez no se separó de mi cuerpo, pero dejó de montarme. Fue tanta mi frustración que di un par de patadas al colchón.

Dentro de mi desesperación, golpeé con mis rodillas su espalda y lo obligué a caer sobre mi torso, entonces comencé a embestirlo yo, intentando alcanzar de nuevo el mismo nivel de excitación, inútilmente, pues me era imposible mantenerlo así al estar atado de manos.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, intentó sonar molesto, pero una risa traviesa escapó de sus labios, seguida de un par de gemidos—. ¡Eso no se vale! —logró incorporarse y separarse de mí.

—Yuuri, ya desátame, por favor —supliqué—. No aguanto más esto, me tienes vuelto loco —jadeé cuando sentí que sacaba el vibrador de mi cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Te he hecho sufrir un poco ¿Verdad? —me miró con algo de dulzura. Yo puse mi mejor cara de puchero, intentando convencerlo de que me desatara—. Qué lástima —se inclinó sobre mi oído derecho—. Porque apenas vamos a la mitad —susurró.

—¡Me estás volviendo loco! —exclamé. Gotas de sudor perlaban casi todo mi cuerpo.

Mi entrepierna pedía a gritos más atención, necesitaba culminar.

Se volvió a sentar sobre mí, sólo que ahora lo hizo dándome la espalda. De esa forma me dio una vista espectacular de su precioso trasero, de sus caderas, su perfecta cintura y de su linda espalda; los músculos se marcaban ligeramente con cada movimiento que hacía.

—Más rápido, por favor —pedí, logrando que fuera más lento—. ¡Yuuri! Por favor.

Él sólo soltó una risita y yo comencé a mover mis caderas, en busca de un mayor contacto. No me lo impidió en esa ocasión, incluso aumentó la velocidad, llevándome hasta la locura con el meneo de sus caderas.

—Oh por Dios —exclamé sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo me sentía culminar. Me maldije mentalmente por haberlo externado y esperé a que se detuviera, pero no fue así.

Yuuri aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones, eran más profundas y rápidas. Yo me maravillaba con la visión que me daba de su trasero devorando por completo a mi miembro.

Si se le ocurría frustrar mi orgasmo de nuevo, juraba que arrancaría el cabezal de la cama y lo haría pagar por todas las que me hizo. Sin importar que esta idea fuese mía y no de él.

Al parecer él también estaba muy cerca de llegar a su orgasmo, me lo demostraba el tipo de gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que estaría sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, no soportó más y se echó hacia el frente, sosteniéndose de mis piernas para recuperar el aliento, mientras tanto yo hice trampa y comencé a embestirlo. Él se quedó quieto.

—Oh, Viktor… —gimió sonoramente. Eso fue lo que me ayudó a culminar por fin, dentro de él.

No podía recordar haber experimentado alguna vez un orgasmo tan fuerte como ese. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó, cerré los ojos y bajo mis párpados casi juraba haber visto estrellas. Mis puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, al igual que los dedos de mis pies. Me quedé inmóvil, deseando poder tocar a mi amado, o al menos verlo a la cara. No sabía qué le ocurría, pues me daba la espalda por completo.

—Yuuri, mi amor —suspiré luego de recuperar un poco el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Pero él no se giró, tampoco respondió—. Amor —insistí.

Fue entonces que él volvió a ondular sus caderas, lento y tortuoso.

—¡No! Yuuri, ah… —me retorcí todo lo que las esposas me permitían. Mi miembro estaba demasiado sensible después de un orgasmo tan fuerte. No era doloroso, pero casi llegaba a serlo.

Él siguió moviéndose, a pesar de lo sobre estimulado que me encontraba.

Finalmente se incorporó, dejando caer mi miembro hacia un lado, mucho más blando que hace unos minutos. Se giró y ahí pude notar que él también había experimentado ya su orgasmo, lo delataba un caminito de semen escurriendo en toda la longitud de su miembro, el cual, por cierto, seguía totalmente erecto.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —jadeé justo al mismo tiempo en el que él se echaba sobre mí y besaba mi cuello con cariño. Luego besó mi mejilla y sonrió.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, como un niño inocente.

Entonces se apoderó de mis labios. Comenzó con una caricia tierna, pronto se hicieron presentes algunas mordidas, y finalmente su lengua terminó imponiendo su autoridad dentro de mi boca.

Sus suaves gemidos y sus manos acariciando mis brazos de esa manera tan seductora… hicieron que me pusiera duro de nuevo, aunque tardé un poco para llegar a eso.

Me emocioné cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis muñecas. Iba a desatarme.

—Vitya…

—¿Si?

—Y si te digo que… perdí la llave, ¿Te enojarías?

—¡¿Qué?! —palidecí totalmente.

Entonces miré su rostro y noté que era una vil mentira. La sonrisilla traviesa que trataba de ocultar lo delató por completo.

—Eres cruel, Yuuri Katsuki, muy cruel.

Su risa hermosa y cantarina resonó en la habitación. Eso fue más que suficiente para que lo perdonara al instante.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando me quitó las esposas, y creo que lo asusté cuando lo abracé por la cintura y me lo llevé de encuentro hasta tenerlo debajo de mí en el colchón.

Comencé a devorarlo con besos y caricias hambrientas, quizás lo hacía de una manera un tanto ruda, pero se lo merecía.

—Me voy a cobrar todas y cada una, Katsuki.

—Fue tu idea hacer todo eso —alzó una ceja, aguantando sus ganas de reír—. Ahora te aguantas.

—Nunca pensé que resultarías tan bueno en esto, Kobuta-chan.

No dije más, me le eché encima de nuevo y devoré sus labios, sus gemidos y disfruté de sus uñas en mi espalda.

Me aseguré de dejarle marcas de mis dientes y chupetones por todo el cuello, el pecho, hombros, abdomen, justo al lado de su ombligo y un par de mordidas más en sus nalgas.

Oírlo gemir extasiado me devolvía la excitación. De pronto volví a tener la misma erección de momentos antes.

—¿Qué me has hecho, amor? —jadeé en su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo de ésta.

—Lo mismo que tú a mí. Me enamoraste, te volviste mi mundo —acarició mis mejillas con sus manos, tomándome por sorpresa con esa respuesta tan franca y tremendamente cursi.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones al ver su belleza. Lo tenía bajo mi pesado cuerpo. La escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas le daba en el rostro, la luz de las velas también lo iluminaban, dándole un aspecto por completo angelical. Estaba despeinado, algo sudoroso y muy excitado.

Sin pensarlo más, me incliné sobre él y le susurré algo al oído. Me volví a alejar sólo para ver su expresión llena de sorpresa y emoción. Sus mejillas rosadas se pusieron totalmente rojas.

—Estaba esperando a que lo mencionaras.

Yo reí muy quedito.

—No tienes que esperar mi autorización, Iuuri ¡Hazlo cuando quieras! —deposité montones de besitos sonoros y húmedos en todo su cuello.

Mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza cuando escuché su risa, su perfecta risa.

Pero entonces, se incorporó, dejándome debajo de nuevo. Me pidió que me pusiera de espaldas a él, apoyé mis manos y rodillas en el colchón.

—Hace rato me aguanté las ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

—Lo siento, Vitya —me dijo antes de soltar una fuerte palmada en mi nalga izquierda.

Gemí de dolor al no haberla siquiera esperado, y cuando estuve a punto de quejarme, lo hizo de nuevo. Mi espalda se arqueó, me encontraba lleno de un placer doloroso muy agradable.

Era todo un masoquista.

—No podía contenerme —murmuró. Lo sentí recargado sobre mi espalda, sobando mi trasero y besando mi nuca con total dedicación.

Deslizó un dedo suavemente por toda mi columna vertebral, hasta llegar a mi espalda baja. La piel se me puso de gallina con ese simple acto. Había sido por completo delicioso.

—No te contengas —le dije con seguridad—. Hazme lo que quieras, ya no te lo voy a repetir, Iuuri.

Él soltó una risita traviesa. Al parecer le causaba mucha gracia escucharme llamarlo así.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero fue entonces cuando sentí una ruda intromisión en mi trasero. Arqueé mi espalda y jadeé tan fuerte que mi garganta dolió.

Yuuri se dio gusto y me hizo disfrutar tanto como siempre. Estábamos tan estimulados que no tardamos mucho en sentirnos cercanos al clímax. Sentí que él aceleraba sus embestidas vertiginosamente, se iba a venir en cualquier momento. Pensé en torturarlo un poco y hacer que se saliera de mí, impidiéndole llegar a su orgasmo, pero no pude. Yo deseaba tanto ese orgasmo como él.

—Yuuri ¡Yuuri! —lo detuve, mi respiración era tan errática como la suya. Miré hacia atrás, por sobre mi hombro y lo miré a los ojos. Estaba tiernamente sonrojado.

—¿Qué pasa? —se asustó—. ¿Te hice daño?

—No amor. Cambiemos de posición, quiero ver tu rostro cuando… ya sabes —jadeé al sentirlo moviéndose despacio dentro de mí.

Esperaba que me hubiera entendido. Mi mente estaba tan nublada por el placer que no podía coordinar bien mis pensamientos.

Y la verdad era que no quería venirme y con él lejos de mis brazos.

Me recosté bocarriba sobre el mullido colchón, las mantas estaban ya hechas un desorden.

Yuuri se echó de inmediato sobre mí mientras su mirada penetrante y hermosa se mantenía fija en mis ojos.

—Te amo —me susurró con una expresión seria antes de entrar de nuevo en mí, acariciando al mismo tiempo mi mejilla.

—Te amo —respondí, mi voz salió más rasposa de lo que creí.

Me embistió una y otra y otra vez. Abrí más mis piernas sólo para enredarlas alrededor de sus caderas y darle acceso a más profundidad. Su cuerpo era más pequeño que el mío, sin embargo, eso no lo intimidaba.

Yuuri sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

—Abrázame —pidió, mordiéndose el labio y mirándome con una profundidad infinita.

Obedecí. Pasé mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y lo abracé por la espalda, apretándolo hacia mí.

De inmediato comenzó a embestirme con más ímpetu. Los jadeos y gemidos salían de nuestras bocas sin poder frenarse. En ese momento yo sólo podía pensar en lo sensible que estaba cada fibra de mi ser.

Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, concentrándose en mi entrepierna. Yuuri pareció notarlo y por un momento temí que fuera a detenerse de nuevo, pero en vez de eso, dirigió su traviesa mano a mi pene, acariciándolo y volviéndome loco.

Alcé mis caderas al mismo tiempo en que me venía con violencia, ensuciando mi vientre y el suyo. Él siguió entrando y saliendo, ahora con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo se retorcía y fui consciente de que mis ojos estaban cerrados cuando sentí sus labios sobre mis párpados. Escapó un quejido de dolor y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis uñas laceraban la piel de su espalda.

—Lo siento —solté en un pequeñísimo suspiro.

Él no respondió. Me besó los labios con hambre y siguió bombeando.

—¡Oh, Vitenka! —su voz fue como música para mis oídos. Su orgasmo fue largo y tan fuerte que terminó extenuado, con su peso entero sobre mi cuerpo.

Lo apreté contra mí, y aún con mis piernas envolviendo sus caderas, acaricié toda su espalda, su linda cintura y su apetecible trasero. Lo amasé suavemente, a mi antojo total.

—No me puedo mover —suspiró luego de que ambos recuperáramos el aliento—. Estoy muy cansado.

—Me estás aplastando.

—No peso tanto.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces morirás asfixiado. Buenas noches.

—¡Yuuri! —reí. Me aferré a él como pulpo y sin soltarlo giré en la cama, tenía más fuerza que él después de todo. Así quedó recostado a mi lado, con la cabeza sobre mi pecho—. Tenemos que ir a asearnos.

—Estoy tan cansado… —arrastró cada sílaba—. Cárgame, Vitya.

Alcé una ceja y aguanté mis ganas de reír al verlo tan somnoliento.

Me levanté con él en brazos, notando de inmediato la debilidad en mis piernas. Lo llevé al baño y abrí la llave de la tina para que ésta se llenara con agua caliente. Mientras esperábamos, nos desperezamos un poco, sentados en la orilla de la tina, haciéndonos mimos y caricias, no importaba que fueran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

Nos bañamos juntos. Me metí a la tina y él se sentó entre mis piernas, recargando su cabeza contra mi hombro y tomando mis brazos para que lo rodeara firmemente.

Yo hacía lo que él quisiera. Apoyé mi mejilla contra su cabeza y así nos quedamos un rato, en silencio, disfrutando de los cariños que nos hacíamos. Y así, sin proponérnoslo, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente desperté gracias a la suave y titilante voz de Yuuri. Seguíamos en la bañera, el agua estaba helada y nuestros cuerpos también, sin mencionar que estábamos hechos un par de pasitas.

—V-viktor, nos quedamos dormidos —me zarandeó un poco para que terminara de despertar. Lo hice y sentí el frío recorrer toda mi piel.

—¡Dios! Estás helado.

—Tú también —se puso de pie, saliendo de inmediato de la tina. Mientras lo hizo, pude ver las marcas de mis dientes por todo su cuerpo, mis manos tatuadas en su pálida piel.

Me extendió una toalla y salí después de él. Nos vestimos con lo primero que encontramos, corrimos a la cama y nos metimos bajo el montón de cobijas. Él se abrazó a mí y pronto comenzamos a tomar calor. Nos dormimos de nuevo. Habíamos planeado salir desde temprano en la mañana para hacer turismo, pero el cansancio que teníamos era mayor.

**_Yuuri._ **

Me desperté al sentir leves caricias en mi cintura, por debajo de mi camiseta. Abrí los ojos con pereza y mi mundo se llenó de color al ver su rostro profundamente dormido. Se veía precioso.

Viktor era como una obra de arte.

No importaba que estuviera roncando un poco, tampoco que le escurriera un hilillo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios, mucho menos que estuviera tiernamente despeinado.

Yo lo amaba tal como era y no podía evitar seguir preguntándome qué hice para merecer a alguien como él, y la respuesta era simple: nada. No me merezco a alguien como él, quien luchó a capa y espada por nuestro amor. Siguió adelante por años, amándome todo ese tiempo a pesar de mis desplantes y malos tratos.

Actualmente sigo pensando que no hay manera de compensarle todo el sufrimiento. Día y noche pienso en ello, y al no encontrar una respuesta a eso, decidí dedicar todos y cada uno de mis días a hacerlo feliz. Él me perdonó muy pronto, demostrando de esa manera su gran corazón y amor hacia mí. Por eso quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que él sea plenamente feliz.

Me estaba abrazando posesivamente por la cintura, mi cabeza descansaba sobre su bíceps y temí que el peso de mi cabeza le cortara la circulación.

Miré sus labios y relamí los propios. No detuve mi impulso y le robé un beso. No despertó. En verdad estaba profundamente dormido, y a pesar de eso de repente se movía, acariciándome aún entre sueños.

—Mi amor —susurré quedito.

—Hmm.

No abrió los ojos, me abrazó más fuerte, apretándome contra él.

—Mi vida.

—Hmm…

—Cariño.

Una sonrisilla traviesa se formó en sus labios. Estaba despierto, pero se hacía el dormido.

—Vitenka —canturreé—. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?

La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció.

—Tengo… —carraspeó, su voz estaba ronca—…tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño.

Eso me apretujó el corazón.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo llené de besos. Él comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que también le hacía mi cabello en su cara.

—Abre tus ojos. No es un sueño, aquí estamos los dos, mi Vitya —besé sus labios con suavidad.

Entonces sus párpados dejaron ver esos fascinantes ojos, algo perezosos, pero brillando con esplendor.

—Te amo —le dije, haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás y besando su frente.

—¡Yuuri! —se incorporó como resorte en la cama. Se veía agitado y sorprendido—. ¿Qué hora es? —buscó como loco su teléfono, hasta que lo halló en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

Las cortinas dejaban entrar muy poca luz, pero con eso nos bastaba para saber que ya era de día.

—Nos perdimos el desayuno ¡Y la comida! —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, frustrado.

Me incorporé y fui a calmarlo con un abrazo desde atrás. Yo no era tan alto como él, así que mi cabeza quedaba recargada en su nuca.

—Tranquilo, es sólo comida, no pasa nada.

—Es que tú no entiendes —me dijo, afligido mientras acariciaba mis brazos que lo rodeaban.

—¿Qué no entiendo, mi amor?

—Es tu cumpleaños.

—Oh… —en verdad lo había olvidado.

—Y te tenía preparadas un montón de sorpresas durante todo el día —se giró entre mis brazos, dándome la cara—. Yuuri, es el primer cumpleaños que pasaremos juntos.

—Claro que no, cuando cumplí veinticuatro…

—Estabas en coma.

—Oh…

—Y en los siguientes años estuvimos separados —me miró con seriedad—. Por eso quiero que celebremos tu cumpleaños y que sea inolvidable.

Me enternecí bastante, tanto que tuve ganas de morderle una mejilla.

—¿Qué haces Yuuri? —se rio al sentir mis dientes en su carrillo. Sí, no me contuve y lo mordí.

—Ya es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida con el simple hecho de despertar entre tus brazos —me costó trabajo creer que eso salió de mis labios, no solía ser muy cursi.

—Oh Yuuri —me abrazó asfixiantemente—. De todas formas: Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor y mi vida —besó mi cabeza, sin soltarme.

—Mi Vitya —susurré—. Gracias —correspondí el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas antes de separarme bruscamente y girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado. Iba a estornudar y no quería llenarlo de mis bacterias.

Estornudé tres veces seguidas, las suficientes para que mi querido prometido se angustiara. Checó mi temperatura y me hizo preguntas.

—Estoy bien —reí—. Quizá algo resfriado.

—Pues sí, nos quedamos toda la noche en la bañera —refunfuñó, se veía molesto por eso.

Pero es que no pudimos evitarlo, habíamos pasado una noche demasiado activa. De sólo recordarlo mi rostro hervía en vergüenza.

—¿Por qué te sonrojaste? —me miró sugerentemente.

—N-nada.

—¿También estás recordando lo de anoche? Porque déjame decirte que estuviste fantástico. Aunque a la próxima podrías ser más rudo, no me molestaría.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —me emocioné demasiado al saber que quería repetir—, además, sólo cumplí la mitad de tu fantasía —lo miré con picardía—. La otra mitad te la daré muy pronto.

—¿Cuándo? —me miró ilusionado.

—Pronto —reí y él volvió a mirar la hora, suspirando pesadamente.

—Lo siento, Yuuri. Quería que tu cumpleaños fuera especial y ya estamos a la mitad del día y no te he dado ninguna de mis sorpresas.

—Hey —le apreté ambas mejillas, haciéndolo ver chistoso—. Mi mejor regalo es estar a tu lado. Es el primer cumpleaños que paso contigo y eso me hace ya muy feliz.

Él sonrió y me agradeció con la mirada y un abrazo.

—Pero aún te tengo varias sorpresas, mi amor —me dijo y mi corazón se aceleró—. Vistámonos. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Entonces recordé que él había vivido una temporada en París. Eso lo supe cuando era apenas un adolescente y Viktor estaba comenzando su carrera como patinador.

—Me gustaría hacer lo mismo que hacías cuando viviste aquí —le dije, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido—. Había olvidado decírtelo ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Amor, estás hablando con tu fan número uno, no me subestimes.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y yo reí por ello.

—No hacía mucho en ese entonces. Pero conocí lugares muy bonitos de la ciudad ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Asentí enérgicamente.

Nos arreglamos y salimos rumbo a la que era la panadería favorita de Viktor. Ya era muy tarde para desayunar, pero para nosotros el día apenas iba comenzando.

Era veintinueve de noviembre, la ciudad de Paris estaba resintiendo sus primeros días de invierno con apenas 9°C, pero eso no nos detuvo, nos fuimos a pie a la panadería, disfrutando de la ciudad a nuestro alrededor. Viktor me iba platicando todo sobre su estadía en la ciudad. Había vivido ahí sólo unos meses, pero suficientes como para que le tomara un gran cariño.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, el aire frío me hacía cosquillas en las mejillas y la emocionada voz de Viktor no dejaba de platicarme sobre sus aventuras. Y yo… yo no podía estar más feliz.

Llegamos a la panadería y él ordenó por ambos. Yo simplemente me deleitaba al escucharlo hablar el idioma, en ver sus delgados labios moviéndose y en el brillo hipnotizante de sus ojos azules.

Comimos unos deliciosos panes dulces, acompañados con chocolate caliente. A pesar de la hora, había gente entrando y saliendo de la panadería, comprando todo tipo de postres.

—En mi adolescencia, mientras viví aquí, me fue imposible no pensar en el amor de mi vida —comentó de pronto.

No entendí bien a qué se refería, pareció notarlo, así que procedió a aclararlo.

—Más bien: Me fue imposible no pensar en quién sería el amor de mi vida. Recuerdo que me preguntaba si en algún momento de mi vida llegaría a encontrarme con esa persona especial. En ese entonces no tomaba muy en serio el amor, pero luego de un tiempo comencé a reflexionar al respecto, un poco. Y me pregunté si algún día, al encontrar a mi pareja, vendríamos juntos a la ciudad del amor.

—Nunca imaginaste que sería un hombre, ¿Cierto? —reí antes de tomar con cuidado de mi taza de chocolate caliente.

—Jamás.

—Yo tampoco —tomé su mano derecha y besé su dedo anular, justo sobre el anillo.

—Y debo decir que superaste mis expectativas, Yuuri —me miró sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Sus lindos ojos eran una mezcla perfecta entre amor, ternura y picardía.

—Todos los días agradezco al cielo que las trillizas subieran ese video de mí patinando tu rutina. Gracias a eso fuiste a verme a Japón.

—Y si no hubiera sido por eso, habría encontrado cualquier excusa para ir contigo. Me dejaste intrigado desde que te conocí —soltó una risita—. Desde ese momento me enganché a ti, Yuuri Katsudon.

—Hey —me quejé por el nombre, pero ambos terminamos riendo por ello.

Terminamos de “desayunar” a las dos de la tarde, entonces le pedí que me diera un tour por la ciudad, quería que me mostrara todo aquello que él ya conocía.

Se emocionó y juntos nos fuimos directo a los jardines de Luxemburgo. Estaba nublado y muy fresco, demasiado agradable para él y muy agradable para mí porque podía usar el frío de pretexto para caminar muy pegadito a él.

Luego de pasear por los jardines, y de tomarnos muchas fotos, Viktor me llevó a conocer una colina muy visitada en la ciudad de Paris, llamada “Montmartre”, me dijo que en la cumbre de la colina había una iglesia llamada _SacréCœur_ , y durante el camino para llegar ahí, atravesamos una calle llena de artistas que pintaban en sus lienzos, en plena acera. Había obras de arte por doquier y muchos locales con cosas en venta como artesanías, ropa, manualidades y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte. También había músicos a cada cierta distancia.

—¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces?

Reí ligera y abiertamente cuando pasamos junto a un par de músicos y Viktor no perdió la oportunidad para jalar mi mano y tomarme de la cintura, sólo para bailar un poco mientras pasábamos junto al trío de cuerdas que toaba un poco de jazz improvisado.

Bailó conmigo frente a ellos, parecieron emocionarse y nos incitaron a seguir bailando al ver que más gente se acercaba a ver y escuchar el pequeño espectáculo. Cuando fui consciente de la gente a nuestro alrededor, me avergoncé bastante, pero estaba tan feliz que no interrumpí el baile, al contrario, me dejé guiar por los hábiles brazos y pies de mi amado.

Para cuando la canción terminó, ya había más gente de la que recordaba a nuestro alrededor, habíamos montado todo un espectáculo.

Viktor, tan desinhibido y amable con su público como siempre, hizo una pequeña reverencia teatral, yo lo imité, pero un tanto más cohibido. Las personas aplaudieron y yo, entre risas nerviosas y agradecimientos, tomé la mano de mi novio y prácticamente salí corriendo de ahí.

—¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Hay que repetirlo! —exclamó con sus ojos brillantes y con la respiración algo agitada por la carrera emprendida, podía ver el vapor saliendo de su boca con cada respiración.

—Lo fue, bastante —tuve que admitir.

Entonces eso se convirtió en un juego. Pasamos junto a otros músicos, nuevamente de jazz, pero éstos tocaban una canción mucho más enérgica. Viktor comenzó a hacer pasitos chistosos mientras pasábamos frente a ellos, yo lo imité.

La gente se nos quedó viendo, pero poco me avergonzó. Me estaba divirtiendo bastante. La calle tenía músicos por doquier, así que cada vez que pasábamos frente a unos, bailábamos un poco, sin detener nuestro andar. A veces me tomaba de la cintura, me hacía girar un poco y continuábamos caminando. En otras ocasiones sólo hacía algunos pasos al ritmo de la música y yo lo imitaba, caminando detrás de él cuando la acera se hacía angosta.

Así, bailando y divirtiéndonos, salimos de esa zona bohemia y nos adentramos a ese camino que, según Viktor, llevaba a la iglesia, desde donde podríamos tener una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

Las calles angostas y empedradas eran hermosas, a sus costados se alzaban altas casonas con un tinte antiguo y pintoresco. En ellas había locales de comercio, cafeterías, restaurantes, galerías de arte y muchísimas pastelerías. Había turistas por doquier, disfrutando y tomándose fotos al aire libre a pesar del clima frío, húmedo y nublado.

Desde ahí ya se podía apreciar la iglesia, nos faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero verdaderamente no quería que terminara.

Nos detuvimos a comprar unas postales de recuerdo antes de salir de ese barrio y llegar a la iglesia, conforme nos acercábamos a ésta, podíamos ver más vegetación. Cada ciertos pasos, en el camino, había un árbol delgadito y muy largo, sin hojas por la temporada invernal.

Subimos muchas escaleras para llegar al tope de la colina. Agradecí nuestra buena condición, pues llegamos frescos como lechugas.

¡La vista era increíble! Y mejor todavía al tener a mi amado prometido abrazándome desde atrás, con su mejilla pegada a la mía.

Disfrutamos nuestra compañía, la buena vista y el clima frío. Sinceramente no importaba en qué lugar nos encontráramos, mientras estuviésemos juntos, hasta un callejón oscuro era buena opción para pasar el rato.

Aunque no pasó mucho para que saliera con una nueva ocurrencia.

—¡Vamos a las Catacumbas!

Según me había platicado mientras desayunábamos, se trataba de un lugar subterráneo con los restos de más de seis millones de personas yaciendo ahí, había más de trecientos kilómetros en túneles que antes eran canteras. Me parecía espeluznante y al mismo tiempo curioso. El único inconveniente era que estaban muy lejos, y de hecho, ya habíamos pasado por ahí.

A Viktor no le importó, y alegando que él también quería conocerlas, pidió un taxi y fuimos rumbo al lugar, no sin antes detenernos en un sitio que lo emocionó mucho.

—¡Tomémonos una foto ahí! —me dijo con entusiasmo antes de pedirle al taxista que se detuviera.

Nos bajamos y me mostró un enorme muro de azulejos con las inscripciones de “Te amo” en cientos de idiomas diferentes.

Como niño pequeño, se puso a ver cada palabra, buscando algo en particular. Yo me quedé a su lado, sin entender del todo, pero disfrutando de verlo mordiéndose el labio y poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

—AMAZING! —exclamó con verdadero entusiasmo—. Mira Yuuri ¡Mira! —señaló cierta parte del muro en donde decía “Te amo” en ruso—. ¡Y mira esto! —justo debajo de ese “я люблю тебя” había un “あいして いる” en japonés.

Le dio su teléfono a un desconocido y le pidió que nos tomara muchas fotos. Enseguida regresó a mi lado y dentro de un sorpresivo abrazo me besó sin previo aviso para la foto.

El desconocido, sonriendo al vernos tan cariñosos, nos devolvió el teléfono y pude ver las fotos. Eran hermosas, espontáneas e inigualables.

—Te amo, Yuuri —me dijo con total devoción.

Yo sólo sonreí, tomé las solapas de su abrigo negro y las jalé hasta estampar mis labios contra los suyos en un beso muy profundo.

—Oh la la, baiser français! —exclamó después del beso.

Me sonrojé un poco y besé su mejilla antes de arrastrarlo de nuevo al taxi. Sí, le había dado un beso francés.

Pronto llegamos a las catacumbas, pero cuando entramos, nos llevamos tremendo susto porque hubo un apagón. No fue más de un minuto, pero fue el suficiente tiempo como para que la sangre se me fuera hasta los pies. En ese preciso momento Viktor y yo no íbamos tomados de las manos, así que dentro de mi desesperación por encontrarlo, en medio de la oscuridad absoluta, choqué con otra persona, la pisé y terminé cayéndome al suelo vergonzosamente.

—¡Yuuri! —escuchaba la voz de Viktor muy cerca, pero no podía ver siquiera mi mano en medio de tanta oscuridad.

—¡V-viktor! —me levanté del suelo y a tientas, comencé a buscarlo con mis manos. Lo único que éstas sintieron fue el cráneo huesudo de uno de los cadáveres en exposición.

Grité como niña.

La luz volvió y pude descubrir que Viktor estaba detrás de mí, dándome la espalda mientras yo tenía los dedos metidos en las cavidades orbitarias de ese cráneo.

Vi que contuvo muy apenas sus ganas de reír, quizás por mi pálida expresión o porque de verdad se percató de que me había asustado como pocas veces.

No tardó en llegar un guardia con nosotros para preguntar si me encontraba bien. Viktor se encargó de explicarle todo y por un momento me distraje al escucharlo hablar francés con el guardia. Éste al parecer se disculpó por el incidente con la luz, o al menos eso entendí antes de que mi amado tomara mi mano y con cariño me guiara a la salida.

—Lo siento —me apené demasiado al ver que nos dirigíamos hacia la salida—. ¿Nos corrieron del museo por mi escándalo?

Ahora sí se rio con ganas. Me avergoncé aún más.

—No, me da escalofríos ver tantos cadáveres en las paredes. Mejor vámonos antes de que se vuelva a ir la luz.

Me ofreció caballerosamente su brazo, lo acepté y salimos de nuevo a las calles de París.

—No soy muy bueno dando tours —suspiró, algo triste—. Lo siento Yuuri, no te he llevado a lugares muy interesantes, seguro te estoy aburriendo

—¿¡Bromeas?! La he pasado muy bien —pasé mis brazos por su cintura y lo pegué a mi cuerpo. Una cosa que me encantaba de París, era su libertinaje. Podía estar besando a un hombre en público y nadie me recriminaría ese hecho—. Y la sigo pasando muy bien —me alcé un poco de puntillas hasta alcanzar sus labios, él sonrió dentro del beso y me presionó más hacia él, colando sus manos por dentro de mi abrigo azul marino.

—Mejor dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —me preguntó luego del beso.

Me llevé un dedo a los labios y medité unos segundos hasta que a lo lejos vi un pequeño barco, parecía un tour en crucero.

Viktor siguió mi mirada y sonrió.

—¿Quieres pasear por el Sena?

—¿El qué?

—Es un río, atraviesa toda la ciudad ¡Vamos!

Nos subimos a esa especie de crucero y yo quedé simplemente fascinado por la vista que ofrecía de la ciudad. Durante todo el recorrido tuve a Viktor cerca, abrazándome y dándome muestras de su cariño. Cualquiera que nos viera, pensaría que éramos una pareja de recién casados.

Comenzó a atardecer y la vista mejoró aún más.

Veíamos la ciudad mientras escuchábamos música típica del país y charlábamos sobre trivialidades.

Terminamos el tour justo en frente de la gran Notre Dame. Era la primera vez que la veía en vivo. La catedral era majestuosa e intimidante, tenía un aire gótico un tanto escalofriante.

Caminé de la mano con Viktor en la explanada frente a la catedral. Miraba hacia el campanario y me daba la impresión de que el jorobado nos estaba viendo. Reí bajito por mi mente tan imaginativa.

—Si miras el campanario ¿No te da la sensación de que el Jorobado de Notre Dame nos está mirando?

Me detuve en seco al escucharlo repetir mi pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Yo me eché a reír antes de pegar mi costado al de él, continuando nuestro andar muy juntitos.

—Pensé en lo mismo que tú.

Me hizo un poco de cosquillas antes de acercarnos más a la catedral para apreciar su arte arquitectónico de cerca.

Era majestuosa.

Y ahí, frente a la iglesia, me transporté a un momento muy grato de varios años atrás. Recordé aquella vez en Barcelona, cuando Viktor y yo turisteamos un poco.

—Amor —me detuve y me paré frente a él.

Parpadeó confundido, pero me mostró su linda sonrisa ladina. Guardó silencio, dejándome continuar.

—Han sido muchos los momentos que pasamos juntos. En un solo día me hiciste gritar como niña, me hiciste bailar en la calle frente a un montón de desconocidos, lograste que te diera un beso francés en público —sentí que mi rostro ardió en vergüenza—. Desayunamos a las dos de la tarde —reí y él conmigo—, y también hiciste que pensara en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado. Gracias por existir, Viktor —me alcé de puntillas y besé la comisura de sus labios antes de separarme de él y mirar su rostro asombrado y brillando en felicidad.

Inesperadamente me tomó entre sus brazos y dijo:

—Es el primer cumpleaños que paso contigo, tenía miedo de que no lo disfrutaras.

—Por Dios, Viktor, me trajiste a París —reí, aún dentro del abrazo asfixiante.

—Aun así.

Pude percibir cierta inseguridad en su voz y en sus actitudes. Era algo que venía viendo desde tiempo atrás. Sabía que el amor de Viktor era inmenso, pero así como lo era su amor, su miedo de perderme también lo era, y no quería que sufriera más por ellos. Es por eso que decidí externarle mi más profundo sentir.

—Vitya —me separé del abrazo y tomé sus mejillas con delicadeza. Su piel cálida contrastaba tremendamente con mis manos frías, él se estremeció por eso—. Quiero hacerte una promesa aquí y ahora.

—¿Eh? —pestañeó, confundido.

—Quiero prometerte que voy a dar todo de mí en esta relación. Esto debería demostrártelo y no decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que he madurado, lo verás con el tiempo. Amor, sé que tienes miedo de mí, que me vaya de nuevo. Tienes que saber que eso jamás ocurrirá, no hay poder humano que lo logre, así que olvídate de esa inseguridad —noté cómo sus ojos se volvían cada vez más cristalinos, las luces de las farolas cercanas se reflejaban con fulgor en sus incipientes lágrimas—. Juro que jamás me iré de tu lado, mi amor, nunca.

Ahora sí, sus lágrimas se amontonaron tanto que cuando pestañeó, éstas salpicaron. Su llanto acompañado de esa bella sonrisa lo hacía ver angelical.

—Te prometo amor, comprensión y muchas noches de pasión —no pude creer que dije eso último, pero a él pareció conmoverle bastante.

No supe en qué momento me contagió sus ganas de llorar, sólo fui consciente de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas porque él alargó su mano para limpiarlas.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima, mi vida.

Un calorcito muy agradable me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando me llamó así. Apreté más sus mejillas hasta que su rostro se deformó en una mueca chistosa en la que sus labios se apretaron y alzaron un poco. Aproveché y les di pequeños besos y mordiscos.

Entre risas y suspiros de él, me abrazó y susurró:

—Te amo Yuuri, te amo mucho. Juro estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida —restregó su mejilla contra la mía—. Les contaremos nuestra historia de amor a nuestros hijos y ellos se la contarán a los suyos, ¡Trascenderemos en el tiempo!

Reí, comenzaba a ser juguetón de nuevo y eso me encantaba. Hizo mención nuevamente de los hijos, yo no lo contradije.

Nos tomamos muchas fotos más y al quitarle el celular, descubrí que tenía más fotos mías tomadas sin permiso que las que tenía de ambos. Intenté borrar algunas que eran muy vergonzosas, como en la que me encontraba despeinado y somnoliento mientras me lavaba los dientes estando sólo en calzoncillos.

Él se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba, así que casi me tacleó para rescatar su precioso material fotográfico.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó mientras compraba un lindo paraguas en un puesto de la calle, pues había empezado a caer una brisa helada.

—Bastante —admití.

Con toda la emoción del día, habíamos olvidado comer.

—Qué bueno, porque ya es hora de tu sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Por supuesto ¿Creías que no te iba a dar un regalo por tu cumpleaños?

—Tú eres mi mejor regalo.

Al decirle eso, vi cómo sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que se mordía fuertemente los labios. Parecía que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de gritar eufóricamente, eso me divertía demasiado.

—No es suficiente. Te tengo una serie de sorpresas —tomó mi mano en un gesto que ya se había hecho muy familiar entre ambos. Nuestras manos encajaban a la perfección, siempre la de Viktor rodeaba a la mía.

Me llevó a un hermoso restaurante, elegante y fino. Por un momento sentí que no estaba vestido para la ocasión, pero esa incomodidad se terminó cuando nos llevaron a un balcón exclusivo para los dos, totalmente privado.

En medio del balcón había una mesa preparada para dos, con una vela al centro. Prácticamente era de noche, así que la vista desde ese balcón era espectacular. Se podía apreciar toda la ciudad y la magnífica torre Eiffel.

No se notaba mucho, pero un vidrio aislante nos separaba del exterior, así no tendríamos frío y hasta podíamos dejar nuestros abrigos de lado.

—Por favor —dijo mi prometido, estirando una silla para que yo tomara asiento.

Mis mejillas se colorearon y acepté el amable gesto.

Se comportó como todo un caballero, observé sus modales en la mesa y me sorprendieron. Definitivamente Viktor y yo estábamos sacados de mundos muy diferentes. Él sabía para qué servía cada uno de los tantos cubiertos que había sobre la mesa, yo sólo distinguía varios tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos de diferentes tamaños. Pero el hecho de que yo no supiera tantas reglas de etiqueta no parecía molestarle, ni siquiera se fijaba en eso.

Tomó mi mano derecha por sobre la mesa y mi corazón latió con más fuerza al ver nuestros anillos brillando con la luz de la vela.

Me perdí observando la unión de nuestras manos, viendo la perfección con la que encajaban juntas.

—¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda, mi vida? —me preguntó en un tono demasiado hermoso. Como si fuera posible, mi corazón se aceleró aún más. Por momentos me costaba trabajo asimilar que todo eso era real.

—¿Mañana? —fue lo primero que llegó a mi mente fantasiosa.

Él soltó una risilla traviesa y entonces puse los pies sobre la Tierra. Me sonrojé.

—Yo también quisiera que fuese así, pero no creo que a nuestras familias les haga mucha gracia no estar presentes.

Tenía toda la razón.

—Por cierto —continuó—. Me encantaría que nuestra boda fuera en Hasetsu.

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, será más fácil que tu familia asista sin que descuide mucho Yu-topía.

Sonreí como bobo. Mi amado pensaba siempre en mi familia.

—Entonces que sea en mayo —pedí.

—En mayo será —me sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Por qué en ese mes?

—Porque los cerezos estarán en flor.

—¡Boda al aire libre!

—Me encanta.

—Amazing! Invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos.

—¡Sí!

—Makkachin entregará los anillos.

—¡Sí!

—Te pondrás un vestido blanco con velo largo.

—Claro que no —me dio un ataque repentino de risa, más al notar su puchero.

—Usarás lencería sexy para mí en nuestra noche de bodas.

—¿Tenemos que esperar hasta entonces? —le pregunté con voz sugerente. Casi reí al ver sus fosas nasales un poco más abiertas de lo normal, se estaba emocionando en serio, pues yo nunca había accedido a usar ese tipo de ropa, simplemente no iba conmigo.

—Vamos ahora mismo al hotel.

—No tengo lencería —volví a reír.

—Te compraré alguna.

—¡Viktor!

—Me encanta cando te sonrojas —acomodó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ya era tarde, pero eso no impedía que siguiéramos con nuestros planes. Viktor quiso llevarme a un sitio antes de volver al hotel, porque para ser sinceros, ya estábamos agotados y un tanto agripados después de habernos quedado dormidos en la bañera y luego de haber pasado todo un día fuera, con ese clima frío. Pero ni siquiera eso nos iba a detener.

Me llevó a dar un paseo por el puente de Alejandro III, caminamos un poco para digerir todo lo que habíamos comido en la cena, yo me sentía reventar.

Anduvimos de la mano, disfrutando del paisaje y de la armonía que hacían las farolas que iluminaban todo el puente. Afortunadamente nuestro hotel estaba muy cerca, sólo caminaríamos un poco y regresaríamos a descansar, o quizás a…

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí al verlo observar atentamente su anillo mientras estiraba la mano frente a él. Se veía reflexivo.

—¿Voy a ser el señor Katsuki? ¿O tú serás el señor Nikiforov? —preguntó en serio, pero me causó gracia ver la seriedad con la que se tomaba el asunto.

Yo ya lo había pensado con anterioridad, así que no dudé en decirle:

—Yo seré Yuuri Nikiforov, tu esposo.

—¿En serio? —su rostro mostró una expresión en verdad muy bonita—. ¿En verdad no te molesta?

—¿Bromeas? —reí con incredulidad, estaba a punto de contarle un secreto mío muy profundo—. Cuando era niño… llegué a pensar que mi nombre se escucharía muy bien acompañado de tu apellido —sentí mi rostro arder en vergüenza. Lo miré y él estaba totalmente sorprendido, sonriendo con hermosura.

—¡Entonces desde niño querías casarte conmigo!

—¡N-no! No exactamente, yo…

—Admítelo.

—Era un niño.

Viktor se rio con fuerza, estaba muy feliz. Siguió molestándome un rato por eso, hasta que desvié el tema.

—Wow, mira —le señalé el cielo lleno de estrellas, era increíble que se notaran tanto a pesar de la luz que había en toda la ciudad.

Estábamos en la orilla del puente, mirando el agua del río pasar, y el paisaje frente a nosotros. Dejé de mirar el cielo para verlo a él, y lo sorprendí mirándome fijamente. Tenía su codo apoyado en la baranda del puente y su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano. No me quitaba la mirada de encima, tampoco borraba su sonrisa soñadora.

—Te estás perdiendo el paisaje —le dije.

—No sé de qué hablas. Yo estoy viendo el paisaje más hermoso ante mis ojos.

Muy seguido tenía esos arranques cursis que sólo lograban avergonzarme tremendamente.

—Te sonrojaste —esbozó una sonrisa aún más hermosa, contento de verme así por su causa—. Yuuri —me dijo con su suave voz, sin dejar de mirarme ni moverse de su posición.

—¿Sí? —me acerqué un poco más a él, buscando calor al meter mis manos en su abrigo, pasándolas por su cintura y espalda.

Me quitó los lentes con suavidad y su mirar se profundizó.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Mi rostro seguramente se puso púrpura. Lo había dicho tan de pronto que no me lo esperé.

—V-viktor —me puse nervioso cuando invadió demasiado mi espacio personal. Pero no fue eso lo que más me alarmó, sino el hecho de que una de sus manos traviesas ya estaba debajo de mis capas de ropa, acariciando mi cintura.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —murmuró con voz ronca, soltando su aliento cálido en mi oreja, respirando ahí y haciéndome peligrosas cosquillas—. Quiero hacerlo, nunca va a ser suficiente, Yuuri, nunca —dejó una seca y nada inocente mordida en mi cuello luego de haber retirado mi bufanda.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo —me pegué a su cuerpo cálido.

—Vamos al hotel —dejó un besito en mi cuello y me devolvió los anteojos.

Hicimos tiempo record. Llegamos al hotel casi corriendo. Durante el camino íbamos soltando risitas traviesas y divertidas. Viktor lograba ser todo un pervertido cuando se lo proponía, incluso me apretó el trasero en frente de otras personas, pero éstas no se inmutaron.

Entrando al lobby lo tomé de la mano, esperando poder arrastrarlo al elevador y comenzar ahí con nuestra sesión intensiva de sexo.

Mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando me pidió que me adelantara por mi cuenta.

—¿Por qué? —no pude evitar usar un tono lleno de desolación.

Sus ojos azules se vieron preocupados por ello.

—Necesito arreglar unos asuntos en recepción. No tardaré, lo prometo. Pero por favor, adelántate.

Me crucé de brazos y fruncí los labios, pero terminé accediendo.

Subí en el elevador, imaginando las escenas candentes que podrían haber ocurrido en ese sitio si tan sólo Viktor me hubiera acompañado.

Me estaba convirtiendo en todo un pervertido. O quizás ya lo era, y Viktor vino a ser el detonante.

Entré a la habitación, ansioso porque él llegara pronto. Estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

El aire se atoró en mi garganta, mi corazón se aceleró y las manos me sudaron.

La habitación entera estaba repleta de arreglos florales, todos ellos exclusivamente de tulipanes, mis flores favoritas.

Un sentimiento muy cálido se alojó en mi pecho, pues el siempre olvidadizo Viktor había recordado mi flor favorita, y al parecer el hecho de que nadie jamás me había regalado flores de esa manera. Una vez más, Viktor Nikiforov fue mi primera vez en algo.

Solté una risa boba antes de acercarme al primer ramo y tomar la tarjeta que en él había. Los arreglos parecían ir en orden, uno tras otro en el suelo ¡Eran muchísimos! Decenas y decenas de ramos de tulipanes, de todos los colores.

La luz media estaba encendida, dándole un aspecto demasiado romántico a la escena.

“Feliz Cumpleaños al amor de mi vida. Quisiera decirte cuánto te amo, pero no existen palabras para expresar la magnitud de mi amor. Ni siquiera la belleza de estas flores es suficiente para externar mi sentir, pero sí puedo decirte qué es lo que me enloquece de ti...” decía la tarjeta. Ahí terminó el primer mensaje, caminé hacia el siguiente ramo y tomé la tarjeta, ésta decía:

“Amo tu amor hacia mí”

Tomé la de otro ramo y fue lo mismo.

“Amo tu sonrisa”

En cada una decía algo diferente.

“Amo tus ojos cálidos”

“Amo tus besos”

“Amo cuando me haces cariños en el cabello hasta que me duermo”

“Amo tus locuras”

“Amo tu comprensión”

“Amo que por ti soy la mejor persona que puedo ser”

Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

“Amo que ames mi frente y que ames todo lo que yo aborrezco de mí”

“Adoro tus sonrojos”

“Me encanta que sí sepas cocinar, porque yo soy un fiasco”

“Amo que hayas querido pasar tu cumpleaños sólo conmigo”

No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Cómo no iba a aceptar pasar mi cumpleaños con él!

“Amo cuando me sorprendes con un beso”

“Te amo con locura, Yuuri Katsuki de Nikiforov, porque por ti haría lo que fuera en esta vida y en la que sigue”

“Adoro tus abrazos tan cálidos y reconfortantes, me dan años más de vida”

“Amo y agradezco que soportes mis momentos infantiles y mis caprichos”

Reí entre lágrimas. A mí, sus caprichos y momentos infantiles me alegraban la vida.

“Adoro tu cabello tan negro y el contraste que hace con tu hermosa piel”

“Amo tus mordidas y que me digas 'mi amor', porque tú eres mi vida”

Caminé hacia el último ramo, el más grande de todos, con unos tulipanes de color rojo intenso, rodeados con un lindo lazo del mismo color.

“Y amo, con tremenda fuerza, a tu perfecto trasero”

Solté una carcajada que seguramente se escuchó hasta el lobby del hotel. Viktor era increíble.

Acaricié todas las flores con emoción descontrolada en mi ser. Miré a mi alrededor y me sentí completamente dichoso al ver la recamara repleta de flores. Un agradable aroma inundaba todo el lugar.

Observé ahora la cama, mi corazón dio un vuelco de nuevo.

Las sábanas de algodón finísimo estaban cubiertas por un manto de cientos de pétalos de rosas rojas.

Justo en el centro, había algo que parecía ser mi obsequio, estaba envuelto en un papel azul intenso. No lo pensé dos veces antes de abrirlo con ansias. Dentro de la envoltura había un hermoso álbum para fotos de color café, con un estilo muy _vintage,_ en la portada tenía una foto de ambos, riéndonos abiertamente al parecer la foto había sido tomada sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Estaba casi seguro de que el culpable había sido Phichit.

Además de la hermosa foto, la portada tenía unas palabras grabadas: “My life and love”

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí. Tenía docenas de páginas de papel negro, esperando por ser llenadas con nuestras fotos. Vi las primeras hojas, estaban repletas con fotos de él y mías, acomodadas de manera muy creativa. Había imágenes que ni yo sabía que existían, pero que me alegraban la vida con sólo saber de su existencia.

—¿Te gustó tu regalo?

Pegué un brinco al sentir que me abrazaban desde atrás. No lo había escuchado entrar.

—No puede ser mejor —me limpié las lágrimas, inútilmente, pues Viktor me giró y me vio a los ojos, causándome más sentimientos extraños.

—Dejé muchas hojas vacías para que las llenemos juntos, con fotos nuestras, de nuestros amigos y nuestra familia.

—Viktor… —mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de agua salina—. ¡Muchas gracias! —lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo el calorcito emanar de su cuerpo.

—Las fotos ahí dentro son mis favoritas de la galería secreta que tengo de ti. También puse algunas de _esa_ galería.

—¿ _“Esa”?_ ¿De qué hablas?

No dijo nada más, soltó una de sus risillas traviesas, de esas que me aceleraban el corazón y hacían que mis manos sudaran. Entonces tomó el álbum y lo abrió en las últimas páginas. Había un apartado con advertencia hacia los menores de edad.

—Oh por Dios, Viktor ¿Qué hiciste? —me abochorné bastante al ver las primeras imágenes. Todas mías.

En las fotos me encontraba yo, en algunas me estaba duchando, en otras me vestía e incluso en algunas otras me encontraba completamente desnudo, tumbado en la cama, exhausto luego de haber hecho el amor con Viktor.

—Estas fotografías me mantuvieron un tanto cuerdo mientras estuvimos separados —suspiró y luego me miró con renovadas esperanzas, ahora te tengo en tres dimensiones, no necesito más esas fotografías.

—¡Santo cielo! —me escandalicé al ver fotos de ambos, en pleno acto en el piso de la sala de su departamento en Vladivostok—. ¡Son de después de la boda de Aleksi! ¿¡Pero en qué momento?! ¿¡Quién las tomó?!

—Tu mejor amigo y mi mejor distribuidor de mercancía —guiñó un ojo, logrando que el calor se subiera a mi cabeza.

—¡Entonces no estaba dormido! —me sentía muy abochornado. Iba a matar a mi mejor amigo ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría tomar fotos?! Agradecí al cielo que por lo menos las sábanas nos cubrían un poco, pero mi rostro… ¡Se veía toda mi expresión! Y la posición… ¡Dios!

—No te enojes —me besó la mejilla mientras reía—. Sinceramente le agradezco que las haya tomado.

—Pervertido.

—Lo soy —rio—. ¿Quieres ver cuánto?

Sentí una especie de corriente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Sólo Viktor causaba esas cosas en mí.

—Muéstrame todo.

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado, de las peligrosas y seductoras.

—Lo haré, pero antes… —tomó su celular, quería tomarme foto con mis obsequios—. Quiero agregar esto al álbum —me tomó una fotografía y luego se unió, tomándonos una _selfie._

Dejamos el álbum en un lugar seguro y enseguida comenzamos a desvestirnos con mucho cariño y lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo, sin prisas.

Me quitó el abrigo, desabrochó mi camisa blanca y pasó sus manos frías por toda la piel de mi torso, causándome escalofríos. Yo lo desvestí con un poco más de prisa, logré quitarle el suéter y la camisa, deslizando mis dedos por su piel, sintiéndola suave y perfecta, cálida y con un aroma irresistible, olía a él.

Logró desabrochar mi pantalón con maestría, pues en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos más que para cambiar el ángulo de la unión de nuestros labios. Él comenzó a empujarme un poco hacia atrás, entendí lo que quería, así que sin detener nuestros besos, caminamos torpemente hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas topó con el borde de la cama, haciéndome caer de sentón hacia atrás.

Ambos nos reímos, y así, entre risitas traviesas y divertidas, continuamos con nuestra labor.

Quedé sentado en la orilla del colchón. Viktor, poniendo las rodillas en el suelo, tomó con ambas manos mi trasero para atraerme más a la orilla. Abrí mis piernas y él se alojó ahí, acariciando mis costados y besándome con locura. Yo sólo podía pensar en hacerlo sentir lo mismo que él me provocaba. Posé una mano en su fuerte hombro, desnudo; y puse otra mano en su nuca, justo donde sus cabellos eran más cortos. No pude evitar enredar ahí mis dedos, en sus hebras plateadas y suaves.

Bajó mi camisa sólo de un hombro, besando cada pedazo de piel que iba descubriendo. Sus delgados y húmedos labios iban dejando un estrecho sendero de saliva desde mi clavícula izquierda hasta mi hombro. Pronto descendió el otro lado de la camisa, dejándola caer hasta mis codos.

—Eres precioso, Yuuri, precioso.

Me sonrojé un tanto. Volví a besarlo en los labios, perdiéndome en esa caricia por unos momentos, hasta que sentí sus manos traviesas tratando de colarse bajo mi bóxer negro.

Lo empujé para hacerlo incorporarse. Quedó de pie frente a mí, así pude desabrocharle el cinto y el pantalón, bajándolo con movimientos torpes y algo bruscos debido a la necesidad imperante de sentirlo por completo desnudo. Me sentía emocionado, pero sobre todo, amado.

Tiré mi camisa al piso, junto con su pantalón.

De pronto se echó encima de mí, sin previo aviso, haciéndome reír y besándome entre risillas. Andaba en modo travieso.

—¿Por qué me haces tan feliz? —murmuró con algo de diversión. Era más bien una pregunta retórica, pero aun así respondí.

—Porque soy un atractivo tazón de cerdo que enamora a los hombres.

No se esperaba mi respuesta, así que se carcajeó a lo lindo.

—Procura enamorarme sólo a mí, cariño.

—Pero eso ya lo logré ¿No?

Volvió a reír, justo antes de devorarme a besos.

—Lo logras todos los días, Yuuri —me dijo entre beso y beso.

Mi corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente y un sentimiento muy fuerte se apoderó de mi ser. Viktor se había vuelto alguien muy importante en mi vida desde hace muchos años, y hace no tanto tiempo le dije algo, de lo cual hoy tengo que retractarme. No pude soportarlo más y tuve que confesarlo.

—Vitya —detuve los besos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, fue fácil, pues lo tenía encima de mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —me miró, un tanto preocupado.

—Hace no mucho te dije algo que… era cierto en esos momentos, pero no ahora, y debo retractarme.

—No me asustes ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—Tranquilo —pasé mis dedos por sus labios, perdiéndome unos segundos en ellos, y es que me encantaba ver que su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior, a decir verdad, éste último a penas y se veía.

—Ya dime —besó mi cuello una y otra vez, mordisqueándome un poco a veces.

Reí por las cosquillas.

—Aquella vez dije que podía vivir sin ti, pero que no quería. Debo admitir que en ese momento era cierto, por completo. Pero ahora… —esperé unos segundos antes de decirlo, acaricié su desordenado cabello y me perdí en sus preciosísimos ojos celestes—… ahora mismo no podría vivir sin ti. Vitenka Nikiforov, eres mi vida.

Su boca se abrió un poco debido a la impresión, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y por las comisuras de sus párpados se escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

Entonces esbozó una de las sonrisas más bellas que jamás le vi.

—Te amo —tomó mi mano derecha y la besó justo en el anillo. En mi estómago sentí mariposas al recordar que: era su prometido, sería su esposo en unos meses y quizás, sólo quizás, el padre de sus hijos.

A partir de ese momento no volvimos a hablar. Retomamos la tarea de amarnos y demostrar nuestra pasión a través de caricias atrevidas y ardientes, pacientes y cariñosas.

Nuestros latidos se volvieron violentos. Sus besos hervían mi sangre, sus manos bailando en mi espalda me derretían.

Viktor me tenía en sus manos, completamente. Estábamos enredados, de corazón pegados. Tan atrapados en nuestro amor.

Esa noche hicimos el amor lentamente, con un amor imposible de describir con palabras. Nos amamos entre pétalos de rosas y un montón de tulipanes a nuestro alrededor.

Por mucho, ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, al menos hasta ahora.

**_Narradora._ **

El cumpleaños de Yuuri fue sin duda alguna inolvidable, diferente e inesperado. Viktor no dejó de postear un sinfín de fotografías de ambos, mostrando cada momento de su viaje. Subió a las redes fotos de ambos y de Yuuri sin que éste se diera cuenta. En las redes sociales ya se esparcía como pólvora la fotografía de las manos de ambos, entrelazadas una sobre otra, con sus anillos brillantes y hermosos.

A esas alturas, todos sus fans estaban más que enterados sobre su compromiso, el viaje, el cumpleaños y de todo lo que hacían juntos.

En la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Viktor. Sintió un poco de frío y de inmediato se dio cuenta del porqué. Él estaba en una orilla de la cama, descubierto totalmente, desnudo y con frío.

Miró a su derecha, en el otro extremo de la cama se encontraba Yuuri dándole la espalda. Viktor se tomó el tiempo de mirar su figura tranquilamente. Tenía una vista espectacular de su linda espalda, de sus hombros, su cintura y su preciosa nuca, con su cabello negro totalmente revuelto por la acción de la noche. También tenía un sinfín de chupetones y mordidas en la pálida piel de su cuello y hombros. La sábana blanca le cubría sólo lo necesario, justo por debajo de sus caderas, dándole así una vista muy erótica a su prometido.

Viktor no se resistió y le tomó una fotografía que guardaría por el resto de su vida. Y es que la luz que se colaba por las cortinas y ese hermoso aspecto angelical hacían de Yuuri todo un modelo tierno y bonito para ese tipo de foto.

Subió la foto a las redes sociales luego de ponerle un filtro a blanco y negro para que no se notara tanto la agresividad de sus mordidas y chupetones. No puso nada en la descripción más que tres puntos suspensivos. Y es que era lo que le causaba ese hombre, lo dejaba sin palabras, sin aliento.

No pasó ni un minuto y la fotografía ya tenía más de mil corazones y varios comentarios.

El ruso aprovechó el momento y subió más fotos, éstas sobre la sorpresa de Yuuri. En una foto salía el japonés junto a sus miles de tulipanes, sosteniendo su nuevo álbum. Sonreía tan feliz y anchamente que sus ojos e veían pequeños y con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en las comisuras.

Yuuri Katsuki era la representación total de la felicidad.

Viktor hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una exclamación llena de ternura al ver las fotos, no quería despertar a su novio, después de todo se merecía un buen descanso después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche.

Se había aguantado el frío, pero luego de un rato no lo soportó más y tuvo que molestar a su cerdito.

—Amor —intentó quitarle un poco de sábana, pero Yuuri no la soltaba, tenía que despertarlo—. Mi amor —insistió con suavidad—. Tienes toda la sábana, tengo frío, cariño —acarició todo su costado desde su cintura hasta sus nalgas.

El aludido despertó muy apenas.

—Oh… lo siento, Vitya —murmuró en un estado por completo adormilado, su voz era grave y ronca.

Le cedió gran parte de la sábana y además se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo. No pasaron ni diez segundos y Yuuri ya estaba nuevamente dormido.

Viktor lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente antes de volver a dormir, sintiendo el calorcito que le brindaba su cuerpo.

Nuevamente se levantaron tarde, salieron a desayunar a un lindo restaurante y pasearon por la ciudad, viendo todo aquello que les faltó por visitar el día anterior.

Yuuri estaba tan feliz con su regalo que –cosa extraña en él- comenzó a tomarse muchas fotos con Viktor en cada parada que hacían.

—Mi amor, ¿hay algo más que quieras?

—¿Estás bromeando? —se rio, avergonzado—. Ya has hecho mucho por mí —entrelazó su mano con la de él, acercándosele más al caminar. Eran todo un par de bobos enamorados.

—Pero debe haber algo más, anda, dime y cumpliré tu capricho.

Las mejillas del aludido se sonrojaron tiernamente, entonces Viktor supo que sí había algo.

—Es algo vergonzoso.

—¡Dime! —se emocionó, deteniéndose en medio de la acera.

—Quiero… tomarte fotos, imprimirlas y que luego me las autografíes.

El ruso se puso muy feliz al saber que ese lado _fanboy_ de Yuuri no había desaparecido.

—Amazing! Hay que hacerlo ¿Qué tipo de foto quieres? —hizo una pose que demostraba toda su experiencia en el modelaje.

Yuuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no por eso se quedó callado, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

—Una foto comprometedora, sólo para mí.

—Oh la la~!

—Las tomaremos hoy en la noche.

—Me parece perfecto —le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Siguieron paseando durante el resto del día, Viktor le mostró lo que conocía de la ciudad y juntos conocieron lo que ninguno había visitado antes. Viktor quería llevarlo a la Torre Eiffel, pero estaba muy llena de turistas, así que mejor se esperaron hasta que fuera entrada la noche, tarde.

Fue hasta que volvieron al hotel, cuando iniciaron la sesión de fotografías. Yuuri se las tomaba y no se decidía por cuál de ellas elegir al final.

—¿Así está bien? —hizo una pose demasiado sexy—. No, ya sé —caminó hacia Yuuri y le quitó los anteojos sólo para ponérselos y hacer una pose tierna.

El japonés se sonrojó por completo y es que se veía hermoso. Vestía sólo su camisa de vestir blanca, con los primeros botones sin abrochar y con la corbata sin hacer, colgando de su cuello. Se veía como un ángel travieso.

No dudó en tomar muchas fotografías de él, en diferentes poses y ángulos. Viktor se divertía bastante, más al ver la concentración en su novio y sus lindos sonrojos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo realidad uno de mis sueños?

—Lo sé, mi amor —guiñó un ojo y cambió de posición.

Hubo muchas fotos más, diferentes poses y cada vez con menos ropa.

—Yuuri ¿Trajiste en el equipaje mi jersey representativo?

—¿Te refieres a MI jersey? —rio un poco—. Sí, siempre lo tengo conmigo. ¿Por qué?

El ruso le respondió con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Momentos después Yuuri se encontraba posando para Viktor mientras éste le tomaba fotografías a diestra y siniestra. Le encantaba verlo vestido sólo con su jersey, así que le pidió que se sacara toda la demás ropa.

Entre risas nerviosas y sonrojos, Yuuri hizo todo lo que su amado le pidió, hasta que hizo el teléfono a un lado y se lanzó sobre él, devorándolo a besos y caricias, pero los dos estaban tan cansados por casi no dormir bien y por todo lo que habían hecho en sus paseos, que terminaron acurrucados uno encima del otro en la cama, sin desvestirse por completo y muy exhaustos.

—Lo siento mi amor, estoy muy agotado —confesó mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda del hombre sobre sí.

—Yo también estoy muy cansado ¿Y si dormimos temprano hoy? —correspondía las caricias con lindos gestos en la piel de su pecho.

—Yuuri, son las dos de la mañana —rio.

—Más temprano que ayer.

—Y antier.

El japonés apoyó el mentón sobre el pecho de su amado, mirándolo a la cara y sonriéndole como bobo.

—Vitya.

—¿Sí, Kobuta-chan?

—Te amo —besó su piel, notando cómo esta se erizaba ante el contacto—. Vitya.

—¿Sí? —rio un poquito, disfrutando los mimos que le hacía Yuuri en el cabello.

—¿Te dejarías crecer el cabello de nuevo?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es muy molesto tener que cuidarlo, peinarlo, acondicionarlo; no, no me gusta.

—Es cierto.

—¿Te gustaría que me lo dejara crecer de nuevo?

—La verdad, sí —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Hagamos un trato: me dejo crecer el cabello y tú vuelves a ser el cerdito que conocí en las aguas termales.

—¡Tramposo!

—Eso o nada.

—Bueno, pero después de la boda.

—Dejaré de cortarme el cabello hasta después de la boda entonces.

—Trato hecho —bostezó—. Por cierto… ¿Por qué subiste esa foto mía a las redes?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó—. _¿Cuál de todas?_ —pensó con gracia.

—¡Donde salgo desnudo!

—Oh vamos, te cubre la sábana. Y sólo tú y yo sabemos que no traes nada puesto, además, te veías precioso, tuve que hacerlo.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

—Esa fotografía se hizo viral.

—No tanto como la de nuestro compromiso.

Y tenía razón. Las fotografías de la noche en que se pidieron matrimonio mutuamente dieron la vuelta al mundo, se hicieron virales y todos los fans del patinaje se volvieron locos.

Se estaban quedando dormidos poco a poco. Viktor se relajaba considerablemente al sentir las caricias en su cuero cabelludo. Yuuri no tardó mucho en escuchar los lindos y leves ronquidos de su amado. Ahí dejó de acariciarlo y dedicó unos momentos a mirarlo y reflexionar. Lo que le dijo hace poco era muy cierto: ya no podría vivir sin él, definitivamente no.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Por lo regular evitaba abrir las redes sociales, especialmente para evitar toparse con ese tipo de fotografías, pero ese día en especial, después de no saber mucho de él, más que andaba en París con el chico japonés, decidió entrar y echar un vistazo. Enorme fue su mala suerte al toparse de primera instancia con la foto de Yuuri Katsuki en blanco y negro, seguramente desnudo, mostrando las marcas que Viktor le había hecho.

—¡Esto es una abominación! —estaba tan cabreado que lanzó su teléfono a través de su oficina, importándole poco que éste se estrellara contra la pared, quedando inservible.

Su enfado fue tan grande que no pudo contener su ira, tardó más de lo normal en controlarse, pues además ya sabía el hecho de que ese par se casaría muy pronto.

Estaba comprobado: Yuuri Katsuki no era un capricho para su hijo. Pero él no lo quería creer así.

A pesar de ello, tendría que encontrar la forma de terminar con eso de raíz, costara lo que costara.

—Señor, tiene que tranquilizarse. Si sigue exaltándose así sólo empeorará su salud.

Dimitri Nikiforov no hizo caso a su asistente sólo la ignoró y tomó asiento en el sillón de su oficina. Estaba muy agitado.

—Llama a Andrew.

—Está monitoreando a…

—No me interesa, llámalo —la miró severamente con sus ojos penetrantes—. Ahora.

Nadie en el mundo se resistía a esa mirada intimidante, ni el mismo Viktor era inmune, mucho menos ella.

La pobre asistente salió de inmediato de la oficina para cumplir con el pedido. Muy pronto el tal Andrew llegó donde Dimitri.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Hombre ya llevas mucho con lo mismo. Olvídalo, sé feliz y déjalos ser felices.

—Si no me vas a ayudar con esto sólo dímelo.

—Lo haré, sabes que cuentas conmigo, pero… lo has intentado muchas veces ¿No crees que sería mejor aceptarlo de una vez por todas?

—No.

Andrew suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos con una que otra cana en ellos.

—¿Ahora qué tienes en mente, Dimitri?

El aludido recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos y el mentón encima de sus manos entrelazadas, tenía una idea, no sabía si funcionaría, pero lo iba a intentar de todos modos.

**_Continuará…_ **

****


	35. Obstáculo

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXV**

**“Obstáculos”**

—Que agradable es estar en casa —dejó sus maletas en el recibidor y se estiró perezosamente, ajeno a la enorme sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Viktor al escucharlo decir aquello.

—Lo es —dejó también sus maletas en el suelo y enseguida lo abrazó por la espalda. El vuelo había sido largo y ambos seguían un poco desvelados. Necesitaban unas vacaciones de sus vacaciones—. Durmamos un rato —besó su cuello con suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas.

Tenían muchas cosas por hacer, por planear y por organizar, pero sus ganas de estar acurrucados eran aún mayores.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido para ambos. Los días se pasaron volando estando juntos. Su vida continuó con la agradable rutina que habían formado antes del último Grand Prix. Yuri trabajaba en las tardes y mientras tanto Viktor iba a entrenar un rato a pesar de su retiro. Junto con Yakov comenzó a planear su nueva etapa de entrenador a tiempo completo. El ruso ya tenía muchas nuevas ideas para el siguiente Grand Prix Final de Yuuri, porque eso sí, quería más medallas de oro para su amado.

La vida en pareja era maravillosa. Los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago eran emociones que iban disolviéndose poco a poco para dar paso a unas mucho más profundas y duraderas.

Despertar en los brazos del ser amado era algo simplemente hermoso, pero no todo era color de rosa. Viktor descubrió nuevas cosas en Yuuri, tales como su extraña costumbre de dejar la cocina impecable después de haber comido. No entendía su manía por la limpieza y el orden en esa área en específico. Otra cosa que le sorprendió fue ver que dejaba el dentífrico abierto y apachurrado por en medio, eso le causaba un gran conflicto al ruso.

En cambio, Yuuri descubrió que su amado podía ser muy desordenado en algunas ocasiones, como por ejemplo, a la hora de lavar los trastes o usar la cocina, era un completo caos. Pero no lo era siempre, por lo regular era ordenado, excepto en la cocina y a la hora de lavar ropa, Viktor no lavaba ropa, la mandaba toda a la tintorería o simplemente la dejaba regada en el suelo ¡Justo a un lado del cesto de ropa sucia! Eso sacaba de quicio al japonés.

Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de esas pequeñas manías y malas costumbres no menguó su amor, pero sí eran temas de los cuales tenían que hablar pronto.

Su vida de pareja era bella, y más aún con su hijo Makkachin, travieso y juguetón como siempre. Y bueno, también con la presencia de Yurio, quien de vez en cuando se iba a pasar las noches con ellos luego de llevarse sus videojuegos favoritos e intentar que a los otros dos les gustasen, cosa que no fue así.

—Son unos aguafiestas. ¡Es el nuevo Call of Duty! —exclamó, agitando en su mano el control remoto.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

—No entiendo ese juego —Viktor dejó el control remoto sobre la mesita de la sala—. Iré por un bocadillo a la cocina —se puso de pie.

—Te acompaño. Lo siento Yurio, pero nunca fui bueno para estas cosas —se disculpó, apenado y siguiendo a su amado a la cocina.

Yurio refunfuñó y se puso a jugar solo, deseando que su Beka estuviese ahí. Jugó un poco hasta que le dio hambre, fue a la cocina a saquear la alacena, pero nunca se imaginó que dentro de ésta estarían sus amigos devorándose a besos, Yuuri sentado en la encimera y Viktor de pie, entre sus piernas.

—¡Ya no vendré a visitarlos! —se tapó los ojos y caminó a tientas a la alacena, sacó una barra de pan y un bote de mantequilla de maní antes de salir despavorido de ahí.

Yurio nunca cumplía sus amenazas, siempre volvía con ellos a pasar un rato viendo películas o simplemente tumbado en el sillón y navegando en internet mientras Viktor y Yuuri estaban en otro sillón, ya sea haciéndose arrumacos o leyendo algún libro.

Algo que el japonés descubrió sobre su amado, fue su gran gusto por la lectura, gusto que compartía con él, así que podían pasar las tardes lluviosas sentados, leyendo el mismo libro juntos o cada quien uno, pero siempre cerca uno del otro.

—¿Nunca se cansan de estar tan pegados? —inquirió Yurio, dejando de lado su teléfono para ver a Yuuri con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Viktor mientras éste le hacía cariños en el cabello. Cada uno leía un libro diferente.

—No, al menos no aún —respondió Viktor, seguro de que en realidad nunca se cansarían.

—Nunca me cansaría de esto —Yuuri de nuevo le leyó los pensamientos.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besarle los labios antes de volver cada uno a su lectura.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Tomaron sus maletas y se encaminaron a la sala que les correspondía, abordarían en cualquier momento rumbo a Vladivostok. Viktor no podía estar más emocionado, extrañaba mucho a su hermano y cuñada, y el hecho de pasar con ellos las fiestas navideñas lo llenaba de alegría.

Faltaba un día para nochebuena, pero ambos ya iban preparados con sus regalos de navidad para Aleksi, Evgenia y el bebito en camino.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, Yuuri y Evgenia pusieron manos a la obra. Sacaron a sus parejas de la casa y empezaron a preparar todo para la gran cena que tendrían esa noche, habría muchos invitados sorpresa para festejar navidad y el cumpleaños de Viktor, así que este no debía estar en casa. Aleksi se lo llevó desde temprano y lo distrajo todo el día afuera.

Yuuri no le había dicho nada, pero desde semanas atrás se puso de acuerdo con sus amigos más cercanos para festejar juntos el cumpleaños de Viktor. Todos accedieron a ir y se hallaban de camino a Vladivostok. Lo mejor de todo era que Viktor no tenía idea de nada.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio, hermanito? —alzó una ceja.

Habían recorrido todo el centro comercial al menos tres veces y Viktor ya se estaba aburriendo bastante. Quería ir a casa, pero Aleksi siempre lo detenía inventando alguna excusa.

—Por nada —le palmeó la espalda—. Mejor acompáñame a buscarle un regalo a Evgi ¡Y luego vamos al cine!

De nuevo Viktor alzó una ceja. Ahí había gato encerrado.

Finalmente se les fue la tarde entera en el centro comercial.

—Vamos a casa, hay que ayudar con la cena —sugirió el mayor.

—¡Ja! —se burló descaradamente—. Sabes muy bien que no nos dejarán poner un pie dentro de la cocina, a ninguno de los dos.

—Tienes razón —admitió y suspiró antes de ver un local frente a él—. ¿Quieres un helado?

Aleksi giró su rostro hacia él con rapidez, sus ojos de un azul intenso brillaban con intensidad.

—¡Chocolate! —exclamó antes que nada.

—Chocolate será —Viktor se rio y juntos entraron a la tienda.

No se daban cuenta, pero la gente se les quedaba viendo. Dos hombres tan apuestos como ellos llamaban mucho la atención, en especial si parecían ser una copia del otro pero en diferentes colores. Se podía decir que los dos eran muy agradables a la vista.

—¿Qué tal el embarazo de Evgi? —inquirió Viktor, curioso mientras devoraba su helado.

Aleksi soltó un pesado suspiro y se sentó en la primera banca que encontró.

—Afortunadamente está perfecta en salud, pero sus hormonas… Dios mío, me han hecho sufrir.

—¿Tan malo es?

Aleksi soltó una risilla.

—Ha tenido antojos de todo tipo. El otro día me pidió huevos revueltos con ketchup.

—Eso sabe bien.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No.

—Bueno, ya. Sigue contándome.

—Sí… no sólo han sido los antojos, sino también los cambios repentinos de humor y los bochornos que sufre. Siempre tiene calor ¡Siempre! Me ha pedido que encienda el aire acondicionado cuando afuera estamos a 10°C. No he vuelto a dormir como antes. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir con ella abrazada a mí, pero ahora sólo duerme si abraza a esa fea almohada de cuerpo completo que tiene —suspiró—. No te miento, ha sido muy difícil, pero los dos estamos ansiosos porque llegue el día en que nazca nuestro hijo.

—Yo también quiero que llegue ese día —sonrió ilusionado.

—El otro día… —recordó con gracia—…Evgi tuvo un ataque muy gracioso. Estaba histérica porque tenía antojo de algo y no sabía de qué. Se enojó conmigo y me mandó a la cocina por algo rico, pero a estas alturas algo “Rico” es muy difícil de definir, así que le llevé tocino con crema de maní ¿Y qué crees?

—Te lo aventó a la cara.

—¡Se lo comió todo!

—Es repugnante.

—Lo más extraño de todo es que… en verdad sabía bien.

—¿¡Lo probaste?!

—¿Qué? Tenía curiosidad —se justificó—. Ya te quiero ver cuando… —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa, pero se le borró al instante en el que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo Yuuri y yo tengamos hijos? —suspiró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le vio algo decaído.

—Lo siento, Viktor —puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Cuando me enamoré de un hombre estuve consciente de que jamás tendría hijos propios —sonrió de lado.

—¿Él sigue renuente a la idea de adoptar?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, lo veo un poco más accesible en cuanto a eso. Le he hecho comentarios sobre tener familia y él no se ha negado.

—Pero tampoco lo ha afirmado.

—No se ha negado, eso es un gran progreso y punto—frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que cuentan con todo mi apoyo para que puedan adoptar. Quizás no sea posible en este país, pero tengo amigos abogados que me deben favores. Tú dime de dónde, tengo amigos en Noruega, Suecia, Canadá e incluso en España; ellos podrían ayudarme a que el trámite de adopción sea un poco más fácil o incluso posible.

—¿En serio harías eso por nosotros?

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Merecen ser felices, y si quieren tener familia, yo los apoyaré antes que nadie.

A Viktor se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se aguantó las ganas y abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Ese día oscureció temprano. Eran a penas las seis de la tarde, pero el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo. Los hermanos Nikiforov regresaban a casa luego de su eterno paseo.

Evgenia escuchó el auto de su marido aparcar en el garaje y fue entonces que entró en pánico.

—¡A sus puestos! —ordenó Yuuri con emoción.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Las llaves se escucharon en la puerta principal, apagaron las luces antes de que abrieran y cuando el par entró a la casa…

—¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? ¿Yuu…?

—¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! —saltaron todos desde sus lugares. Al mismo tiempo encendieron la luz y lanzaron un montón de confeti y serpentinas.

Los ojos celestes de Viktor parpadearon, centellantes y relucientes. No creía lo que veía.

La lista de invitados había sido muy exclusiva. Chris fue invitado, obviamente por ser su mejor amigo; Irina fue porque era como su hermana, su mejor amiga; Yurio no podía faltar, era su hermanito; Otabek también fue, se había convertido en alguien importante para Viktor al ser novio de su “hermanito”; Phichit no pudo faltar porque era su mejor proveedor de fotografías de Yuuri. Masumi también fue invitado porque era el novio de su mejor amigo y en verdad le había tomado mucha estima, pero el pobre no pudo ir por asuntos de trabajo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —se le formó un nudo en la garganta, estaba muy feliz.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —Yuuri se acercó a él, con un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños. Éste tenía treinta y un velitas exactamente, era de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate blanco y muchas fresas enormes encima—. Pide un deseo.

—Ya eres todo un señor —murmuró Chris con gracia.

Viktor le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar los ojos, pedir un deseo y soplar las velitas.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron enérgicamente.

—¿Tú organizaste todo esto? —acarició el mentón de Yuuri con cariño. Éste le sonrió de manera tierna y asintió.

—Bueno, tuve mucha ayuda. Demasiada en realidad.

—Mentira —dijo Evgenia—. Él se encargó de organizar las cosas y de reunir a todos, sólo está siendo modesto. Incluso preparó ese pastel para ti.

—¡¿Tú lo hiciste?! Pensé que lo habían comprado, está hermoso.

—Yurio me enseñó paso por paso.

—Se le están pegando tus mañas, viejo, casi confunde el azúcar con la sal.

Los presentes ahí rieron ampliamente.

—Vinieron todos —los miró y sonrió, estaba muy feliz—. Muchas gracias por esto —le brillaron los ojos en lágrimas.

—Nada de sentimentalismos —Aleksi le palmeó fuertemente la espalda. A pesar de sus palabras, él mismo tenía los ojos brillosos, pues tenía años de no pasar un cumpleaños tan feliz con su hermanote.

Ninguno dejó de charlar durante toda la tarde. Cenaron juntos y se divirtieron bastante contando anécdotas.

La amistad de todos ellos se había forjado con el tiempo, haciéndose tan fuerte como el amor entre una familia. Ellos eran una gran y bonita familia.

Luego de cenar, se fueron a la sala a seguir bebiendo vino y a reposar un poco todo lo que habían cenado. Encendieron la chimenea y todos se sentaron en los sillones, y los que no alcanzaron lugar se sentaron en el afelpado tapete, en este caso: Yuuri, Viktor y Makkachin.

La sala era iluminada solamente por la luz que emitía el fuego de la chimenea y las luces del pino de navidad que tenían en una orilla refulgían, dando un aspecto cálido y acogedor.

El ambiente era cálido, había música tranquila de navidad sonando muy tenuemente, el aire olía a canela y la sensación de estar con seres amados abundaba en los corazones de todos.

—Tenía entendido que los rusos no celebran navidad —inquirió Chris con curiosidad, meneando su copa de vino tinto antes de darle un sorbo.

—La mayoría no lo hace, pero a nosotros nos acostumbraron a esto desde pequeños. El abuelo de mamá era norteamericano y la costumbre nunca se perdió —explicó Aleksi.

—En Rusia se acostumbra celebrar navidad hasta el 7 de enero y en vez de ser “Santa Claus” quien entrega los regalos, es “Ded Moroz” acompañado de su nieta “Snegurochka” —explicó Viktor, todos lo miraban atentos, incluso Yuuri, pues no sabía eso.

—Pero en casa siempre celebramos navidad al mismo tiempo que el resto del mundo —recordó Aleksi con nostalgia—. Eran buenos tiempos aquellos.

—Lo eran —Viktor bebió un poco de su vino, disfrutando mucho de la velada y del hecho de haber convencido a Yuuri para que se sentara entre sus piernas. Amaba ver cómo su rostro ardía en sonrojos infinitos.

—Mi abuelo y yo celebramos navidad hasta el 7 de enero —comentó Yurio—. Por eso vine sin problema, sino no me hubiera perdonado que no pasará la navidad con él, siempre me tiene un regalo único —sonrió al recordar sus graciosos regalos hechos a mano, acompañados de un regalo de verdad.

—Hablando de obsequios… es hora de que entreguemos los nuestros —Evgenia se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pino.

—Pensé que esos regalos estaban de adorno —se rio Viktor.

Repartieron sus regalos entre risas y muchas fotografías. A Viktor, como casi siempre, le tocó su regalo de navidad combinado con el de cumpleaños. No le sorprendió, al contrario, agradeció que todos se tomaran la molestia de obsequiarle algo.

Más tarde, la lista de reproducción de canciones navideñas se acabó, y dieron paso a la música romántica del momento. El cambio no pasó desapercibido para todos ahí.

—¡Amo esa canción! —Evgenia saltó de felicidad. Aleksi la conocía tan bien que no dudó ni un momento en ponerse de pie y extenderle una mano.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Las mejillas de la pequeña mujer se colorearon de rojo, pero asintió.

Así los dos comenzaron un baile tranquilo y pausado, al ritmo de _“Perfect”,_ no era en sí un baile, simplemente se abrazaban y balanceaban de un lado a otro con lentitud.

Todos los presentes los veían con un brillo especial en sus ojos, algunos con nostalgia, otros con amor y otros simplemente deseando encontrar un amor tan sincero como el de ellos.

Yuuri estaba sentado en la alfombra, entre las piernas de su amado, así que le daba la espalda y no podía ser testigo de la enorme sonrisa en Viktor, pero sí sintió que de pronto lo abrazó desde atrás con mucho cariño, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y susurrándole al oído:

—Baila conmigo —besó su cuello con suavidad.

El japonés pensó de inmediato que había mucha gente observando, y le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero en un par de segundos venció sus miedos y aceptó.

Se pusieron de pie. Viktor lo tomó con suavidad de las caderas y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Yuuri rodeó el cuello de su amado con ambos brazos y se sonrojó aún más al notar las miradas intensas y divertidas de los presentes, así que optó por esconder el rostro en el cuello de su prometido, relajándose al instante por sentir su aroma de manera tan intensa en esa área.

Yuuri comenzó a ponerle atención a la letra de la canción y no pudo más que conmoverse por completo. Pensaba que si le cambiaba algunas cosas, podría dedicársela a Viktor, le encantaría hacer eso.

El ruso lo apresó más hacia su cuerpo, meciéndose muy suavemente de un lado a otro con Yuuri entre sus brazos.

—Te amo —susurró el japonés, animándose a darle un tierno beso en el ángulo de la mandíbula.

—Te amo más —se separó para poder verle el rostro, y sonrió al verlo aún avergonzado.

—No, yo más —aguantó la risa.

—Yo te amo más ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Yuuri alzó una ceja, retándolo. Se sentían tan íntimos en ese abrazo cercano y por los pocos centímetros que los separaban que, sin darse cuenta, estaban siendo observados por todos ahí.

Y entonces Viktor atacó a Yuuri con un beso inesperado y muy profundo que iba más allá del contacto labio con labio. Los brazos del mayor se ciñeron en la espalda y cintura de su amado, mientras que éste se dejaba llevar, acariciando la nuca de Viktor con mucho amor.

—Oigan, hay niños presentes —advirtió Chris en un tono muy mal fingido de indignación, justo después de que terminaran el beso.

Viktor y Yuuri voltearon a verlo con una ceja alzada, ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, aunque uno más que otro.

Chris no dijo nada más, sólo señaló a Evgenia. Ésta se echó a reír mientras acariciaba su vientre, feliz de que ya tomaran en cuenta a su bebé.

—No se preocupen, él está feliz porque sus tíos se aman mucho.

—¿Ves? —Viktor miró a Yuuri, sin soltarlo de ese abrazo tan cercano—. Hasta nuestro sobrino sabe que te amo más.

—¡Ella no dijo eso! —se quejó, aguantando sus ganas de reír y tratando de no sonrojarse tanto.

—Vaya que sí.

—¿Ahora quieres que yo te lo demuestre? —inquirió en un ataque de valentía. Los ojos celestes se agrandaron al escuchar aquello.

—Amazing! Sí ¡Hazlo! —casi brincó de la emoción.

Yuuri se pegó por completo a su cuerpo, mirándolo fijamente con esa expresión tan eros en su rostro. De pronto en la sala hubo un silencio total, todos expectantes y ansiosos. El japonés se acercó al oído del otro y luego de darle un mordisco que le hizo temblar las piernas, le dijo:

—Te lo demostraré esta noche —volvió a morder su oreja, sin borrar esa expresión tan hermosa.

—¡Yuuri! —se quejaron Chris, Irina y Phichit a coro.

El aludido se rio entre dientes y miró a sus amigos.

—No es apto para menores, tú lo has dicho —señaló a Chris y le guiñó un ojo para después reír abiertamente ante la cara que pusieron sus amigos.

Era lento, pero poco a poco tomaba más confianza como para hacer comentarios de ese tipo frente a sus amigos. Después de todo, había sido criado con otras costumbres, para él era muy difícil deslindarse de esas normas de recato que ahora tiraba por la ventana.

— _Este hombre me va a ocasionar un paro_ —pensó Viktor al sentir cómo se aceleró su corazón con el simple hecho de verlo guiñar un ojo.

Fue hasta entrada la noche, cuando vieron que empezó a nevar. Y como niños pequeños, Phichit y Chris sugirieron salir a jugar un rato al patio. Así que, como todos ahí eran adultos maduros y serios, salieron tras ellos a jugar un rato.

Hubo pelea de bolas de nieve en la que todos se sorprendieron al ver a Otabek derrotado por Yurio, tumbado sobre la nieve y riéndose a carcajadas, sí, a carajadas. El rubio estaba sentado sobre él, celebrando su victoria, pero el gusto le duró poco, pues de pronto una bola de nieve compactada le dio directo en el pecho. Con mala cara buscó al culpable, hasta que se topó una estúpida sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Vamos Yurio, quítate de ahí y juguemos un rato —ya se encontraba haciendo otra bola de nieve en caso de que no se levantara.

—No, gracias, estoy a gusto aquí —lo retó, pero entonces escuchó la seria voz de su novio.

—Yura, quizás sea mejor que te pongas de pie.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? —le preguntó directamente.

—No, pero a Viktor parece no agradarle.

Yurio chasqueó la lengua y miró retadoramente a su “hermano mayor”. Iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por otra bola de nieve, más dolorosa por estar más compactada que la anterior.

—¡Eh, viejo! Deja de hacer eso, no me voy a levantar de aquí.

—Levántate de ahí —pidió con una sonrisa, preparando otra munición más grande.

—Oblígame.

—Dios, parecen unos niños —se quejó Irina—. De Yurio te lo paso, aún es un niño, pero Viktor… —rodó los ojos.

—¡Cállate vieja bruja! —espetó Yurio a lo lejos, había alcanzado a oírla.

—Párate de ahí, Yuri ¿No ves que estás incomodando a Otabek? —Viktor no borraba esa sonrisa “feliz” de su rostro.

—Con un demonio, Viktor, fuiste tú quien me regaló condones que brillan en la oscuridad. No tienes derecho a reclamarme esto —ahora sí dejó caer todo su peso sobre Otabek, antes se apoyaba un poco en sus rodillas contra el piso, pero ahora dejó caer todo su trasero sobre…

—Ejem… Yura —carraspeó el kazajo.

—¿Qué? —giró su rostro con brusquedad hacia él, molesto porque lo interrumpió en su discusión con Viktor.

—Se me está congelando la espalda ¿Podrías…?

—Oh, claro. Lo siento —se puso de pie como si fuese un resorte. Todo rastro de mal humor se esfumó, incluso se llevó a Otabek al interior de la casa para que se cambiara de chamarra, pues la que traía había quedado empapada por la nieve.

—Va a ser una buena esposa —se burló Chris luego de que la parejita se metiera a la casa.

—¿Y tú no lo eres ya? —contraatacó Yurio. Había alcanzado a escuchar eso, así que se regresó para encararlo.

—Aún no me he casado, pero ya estoy practicando —le guiñó un ojo. Yuri no se esperaba esa respuesta, no supo qué hacer, así que mejor se metió refunfuñando.

Todos se echaron a reír con ganas, hasta que de nuevo la fierecilla salió al patio, mirando fijamente a dos personas en específico.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente con ustedes dos —señaló a Chris y Viktor, se agachó a recoger nieve y…

Comenzó a corretearlos por todo el patio.

Quizás era el efecto del vino, o quizás simplemente estaban muy felices, pues todos estaban de buen humor y se reían con facilidad de cualquier tontería.

Yuuri, Aleksi e Irina se unieron muy pronto a la pelea de nieve, peleaban todos contra todos.

Evgenia los veía desde una banca, pronto notó que faltaba Viktor, pues hasta Makkachin estaba jugando en la nieve, pero el ruso se había desaparecido. Miró hacia todos lados y no lo halló, estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero en eso llegó el aludido a su lado, sentándose y ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¡Gracias! Oh, encontraste los malvaviscos —le dio un sorbo y disfrutó mucho del sabor.

—Aleksi es adicto a ellos, así que supuse que habría en algún punto de la alacena —se río.

Disfrutaron el mutuo silencio mientras veían a sus amigos reír y jugar hasta el cansancio. Evgi observó de reojo a su cuñado y sonrió discretamente al verlo perdido en Yuuri. En serio Viktor no se perdía ni un momento de su amado, lo observaba todo el tiempo y se deleitaba con eso.

—¿Te esperabas todo esto?

Viktor la miró y sonrió.

—No, sinceramente no. Me sorprendieron mucho.

—Yuuri estaba muy frustrado hace unas semanas, no sabía qué regalarte o qué prepararte de sorpresa, decía que tenías todo, no había nada que pudiera darte que no tuvieras ya, así que pensó en esto.

Viktor se conmovió.

—No le digas que te lo conté —aguantó una risita—. Pero él quería que pasaras un cumpleaños y navidad en compañía de tus amigos y familia. Fue difícil lograr que todos pudieran venir, en especial porque ya tenían planes con sus familias, pero este año decidieron dejarlo de lado por ti.

—Todos ustedes son mi familia, por completo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pasé un cumpleaños así, creo que mi madre aún vivía en ese entonces, y de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo. Gracias por todo.

—Díselo a Yuuri, él fue el de la idea ¡Oh!

—¿Qué ocurre? —se espantó al ver que dio un brinquito, poniendo ambas manos sobre su vientre.

Evgi no dijo nada, sólo tomó la mano de Viktor y de inmediato la puso sobre su barriguita.

—¡Oh por Dios! Se está moviendo —le fascinó tanto ese hecho que no despegó la mano de su lugar.

—Creo que está tan ansioso por nacer, como nosotros de conocerlo.

—¿Se está moviendo? —Aleksi llegó corriendo, hizo a un lado a su hermano y se puso en su lugar, sintiendo a su hijo.

Phichit también se acercó, no perdiendo la oportunidad de grabar a los hermanos peleándose por ver quién ponía la mano.

Yuuri observó la escena con detenimiento. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se hacía cada vez más grande en su pecho. Veía cómo Viktor añoraba con todas sus fuerzas ser padre, pero él aún no estaba del todo seguro de querer serlo también. Tenía miedo de que esa pequeña diferencia fuera a afectar su relación.

Pasaron una noche muy agradable, hubo mucha comida, vino, nieve, juegos, regalos y excelente compañía. Eran una extraña pero bonita familia, con personas de muchos países distintos.

Poco antes de medianoche, todos cayeron rendidos, habían comido demasiado y habían corrido mucho también. Así pues, se fueron a dormir en sus lugares asignados. No todos alcanzaron habitación, así que a algunos les tocó dormir en la sala. Fue muy chistoso que Chris e Irina decidieran dormir en la misma habitación, alegando que sería como dormir con una hermana.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

—¿Te gustó tu fiesta sorpresa? —lo abrazó desde atrás, y como no era tan alto como Viktor, lo que le quedaba al alcance era su nuca, la cual besó con ternura.

—Me encantó, no me la esperaba —acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban, seguía muy feliz—. Gracias por este día, me hiciste muy feliz.

—Y eso que todavía no es tu cumpleaños. Aún falta un minuto.

Viktor se rio y se giró sin deshacer el abrazo para poder ver a su amado a la cara, pero cuando lo hizo, se percató de una pequeña cajita celeste que traía en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió con mucha curiosidad, su expresión era casi la de un niño.

—Te di tu regalo de navidad, pero no te he dado tus regalos de cumpleaños —le extendió la bella cajita con moño—. Es algo sencillo, pero es con todo mi amor.

—Yuuri, no tenías que molestarte, sabes que con tu existencia me basta y me sobra —tomó la cajita con una mano y alzó el mentón de Yuuri con otra, sólo para depositarle un tierno besito en los labios.

—Ábrelo —pidió, emocionado por ver su reacción.

—¿Serán esos condones dorados que vimos el otro día? —inquirió con tono de broma.

—¡Viktor! —lo regañó, pero terminó riendo con él—. Anda, ábrelo ya.

El aludido obedeció y los ojos le brillaron al ver el contenido.

Era un precioso relicario de oro, ovalado, exquisito y con una fina cadena del mismo material.

—Oh Yuuri —lo miró a los ojos y de nuevo a su obsequio—. Es precioso.

—Ábrelo —pidió con una bella sonrisa.

Viktor lo hizo y…

—Amazing! —se llevó una mano a los labios. Dentro del relicario había una hermosa foto de ambos, estaban sonriendo como pocas veces, de manera totalmente despreocupada y abierta. Se veían preciosos y tan felices.

Yuuri tomó el relicario y se lo puso al cuello a su amado.

—Es… es hermoso, pero le falta una foto, sólo usaste un lado.

—Tú elegirás la otra —besó su mejilla.

Viktor sonrió como bobo, ya sabía qué foto poner ahí, solamente tenía que esperar un tiempo.

—Dijiste “regalos”, en plural —acarició con el dorso de la mano su mejilla—. ¿Cuál es el otro?

Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de rojo.

Yuuri sacó un moño azul del bolsillo de su suéter y se lo puso a sí mismo en la cabeza.

—Really?! —se emocionó mucho.

Yuuri asintió fervientemente y miró su reloj, ya era media noche.

—Con esto quiero decir que soy tuyo, enteramente tuyo. Quiero que mi futuro sea tuyo también, mi amor, mis sueños, mi cuerpo. Todo esto es tuyo y no hay poder humano que pueda evitarlo. Viktor, te he admirado desde que era un niño, y ahora esa admiración se ha combinado con un profundo e inigualable amor. Soy tuyo.

—Claro que eres mío, lo has sido desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que me di cuenta de que formas parte de mí, eres mío por eso.

Ambos se miraron de cerca, estudiando cada centímetro de piel al alcance de su vista, entonces sonrieron.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —lo tomó de la camisa y se paró de puntillas para darle un beso profundo.

El corazoncito de Viktor estaba muy conmovido, se sentía amado, mimado y muy afortunado.

El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo. Sin detenerse fueron acercándose poco a poco a la cama, donde se tumbaron para seguir amándose. Se quitaron la ropa, dejándola regada por todas partes.

Esa noche Viktor se dejó amar por Yuuri, quien le hizo el amor en todo su esplendor, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, dedicando tiempo suficiente a cada centímetro erógeno en él.

Se amaron con pasión, con fervor y con la misma emoción que la primera vez.

—Te amo, Viktor, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar —lo dijo de una forma tan tierna que conmovió por completo al ruso, más aún al sentir que Yuuri despejaba su frente de cualquier cabello para depositar ahí un dulce besito.

Viktor quiso responderle, pero temía que se le quebrara la voz al hacerlo, así que mejor respondió con acciones.

Puso una almohada debajo de las nalgas de Yuuri para alzar un poco sus caderas, le pidió que abriera sus piernas y así tuvo acceso a su ano, pequeño y rosado. Luego de lubricar sus dedos, los dirigió a su entrada, introduciendo sólo el dedo medio, suficiente para que el menor suspirara y se removiera un poco, demostrando el placer que sentía, éste aumentó cuando uso su mano libre para acariciar su entrepierna, su vientre, su pecho, todo lo que tenía al alcance. La combinación de las caricias y las leves penetraciones fueron demasiado placenteras para Yuuri. Ondulando sus caderas indicó que necesitaba más, mucho más.

—Ven —pidió, sentándose en pose india sobre el colchón y arrastrando a Yuuri sobre su regazo. Este se sentó cómodamente sobre él, amaba esa posición porque podía ver a su amado a la cara y brindarle todos los cariños que quería.

—Oh Viktor —gimió cuando sintió que el grueso miembro de su amado se dirigía a su entrada, Viktor hacía como que lo iba a introducir, pero luego lo retiraba, jugando así un poco—. No seas así —soltó una risita que al otro se le antojó demasiado tierna.

Entonces Yuuri se abrazó al cuello de su amado, y con sus piernas abiertas sobre su regazo le dio permiso de que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Viktor no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y guio nuevamente su miembro al lugar que correspondía, esta vez fue en serio y entró de lleno.

La espalda de Yuuri se arqueó por el placer y Viktor pudo ver claramente su expresión. Amaba las caras que hacía cuando estaba tan excitado como en ese momento.

El menor se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, acostumbrándose al tamaño una vez más. Pero cuando al fin estuvo listo, entró en acción, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Viktor imponía su voluntad, presionando a Yuuri sobre su miembro, lentamente, mirándole a los ojos. Notó en su expresión y por el ritmo en su respiración que no duraría mucho, y él no quería que todo terminara tan pronto, así que se giró en la cama, dejando a Yuuri recostado contra el colchón mientras él prácticamente lo aplastaba por completo.

—Te amo y lo sabes ¿Cierto? —inquirió Viktor, jadeante.

—Lo sé —sonrió en medio de la agitación del momento. A pesar del frío que hacía afuera, ambos estaban transpirando, agitados y sonrojados por el esfuerzo—. Y sabes que yo te amo demasiado.

—Lo sé —tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la propia—. Lo sé, mi Yuuri —besó el dorso de su mano con total devoción, luego besó su anillo de compromiso.

—Eres tan perfecto —soltó en un suspiro, acariciando sus hebras plateadas, despejando por completo su frente, cómo amaba esa frente.

—Tú también lo eres, Dios, si tan sólo pudieras verte con mis ojos, sabrías por qué me vuelves loco.

Ese simple comentario hizo que la emoción se desbordara de los ojos de Yuuri en forma de lágrimas. Sonrió ampliamente y le robó un beso largo y profundo a su amado, hasta que éste restregó toda su hombría contra la suya. Yuuri soltó un gemido que fue ahogado por la boca de Viktor.

Viktor tomó ambas manos de Yuuri para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, las apoyó sobre la almohada e inició una sesión de besos larga y placentera, sus lenguas se acariciaban con fervor, reconociendo cada centímetro de piel. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Viktor guiara nuevamente su pene a la entrada de su amado, éste lo incitó meneando ligeramente sus caderas, esperando ansioso por el encuentro.

—Hazlo —suplicó el menor, algo desesperado.

—Lo que tú ordenes—sonrió con malicia antes de entrar en él de una sola intención, duro, profundo.

Las embestidas eran profundas y lentas, en ese momento estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, ambos podían sentir la deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos, llenándose de un placer difícil de describir.

La habitación era llenada con el sonido de sus pieles chocando con cada embestida, acompañado por sus jadeos y gemidos nada disimulados.

Llegaron a un punto en el que la pasión los desbordó y no se dieron cuenta de que poco a poco se habían ido haciendo hacia la orilla de la cama, lo supieron hasta que cayeron al suelo, Yuuri de espaldas al piso y Viktor sobre él. Pero habían estado tan próximos al orgasmo que ni eso los detuvo. Yuuri gimió, retorciéndose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, dándole completo acceso a su prometido, y éste bombeaba ferozmente, sin detenerse hasta que Yuuri alcanzó su orgasmo, seguido momentos después por él.

Muy agitados y sudorosos, se quedaron inmóviles sobre el piso.

—Auch —gimió el japonés. Había estado disfrutando tanto que ni tiempo tuvo de quejarse por la caída.

—¡Yuuri! —jadeó Viktor, asustado—. ¿Estás bien? —se le separó un poco, preocupado.

—Sí —lo tomó con ambas manos de la nuca, arrastrándolo a un beso muy demandante.

Se separaron del beso sólo para mirarse a los ojos y finalmente echarse a reír a carcajadas por lo ocurrido.

Un poco adolorido por la caída, Yuuri le pidió ayuda a su amado para incorporarse. Así los dos se recostaron de nuevo en el colchón. El japonés de inmediato se metió bajo las sábanas, aún desnudo y buscando calor como un gatito. Subió una pierna entera sobre el cuerpo de Viktor y él lo abrazó en respuesta, con una mano sobre su muslo y la otra sobre su nalga mientras que Yuuri lo abrazaba como almohada.

—Nunca, jamás en mi vida había comenzado un cumpleaños de una manera tan maravillosa —murmuró con total seguridad, mirando el techo y acariciando la suave piel de su amado bajo las sábanas. Amaba sentir el peso de su pierna sobre él y amaba mucho más poder amasarla y estrujarla.

—Me hace muy feliz saberlo —alzó el rostro hasta toparse con el de su amado, ambos sonrientes y satisfechos—. No sabía qué regalarte, fue muy difícil.

—Pues todas tus sorpresas me hicieron muy feliz, ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños.

—Hasta ahora —aseguró, volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho de su prometido, buscando calor.

—Mis cumpleaños siempre pasaron desapercibidos —murmuró después de unos momentos, esperaba que Yuuri siguiera despierto, tenía ganas de charlar un poco.

—¿En serio? no lo creo —lo miró de inmediato, apoyando su mentón sobre el pecho, mirándolo sorprendido.

—En serio. Es decir, mis fans siempre se acordaban y me mandaban montones de regalos y felicitaciones; pero mis seres queridos, mis amigos más cercanos… ellos siempre estaban ocupados en ese día, o estaban recuperándose de la borrachera de la noche anterior o estaban con sus familias. Por eso nunca me ha gustado mucho mi cumpleaños, además de que siempre pasan tragedias en esas fechas —suspiró, recordando el año pasado y el antepasado y el anterior a ese.

—Eso cambió a partir de hoy —se incorporó un poco sólo para posarse por completo sobre él y así poder abarcar todo su campo de visión—. Yo me encargaré de que pases cumpleaños muy felices, quiero hacerte feliz —acarició su mejilla con un infinito amor—. Te mereces eso y mucho más —dijo en voz bajita y dulce.

Los ojos celestes se inundaron en lágrimas que Yuuri no pudo ver debido al asfixiante abrazo que le propinó su amado. Duraron así un rato, hasta que Viktor dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

—¡Se despejó el cielo! —exclamó—. Se ve la luna —se incorporó con Yuuri entre sus brazos.

Yuuri terminó sentado entre las piernas de Viktor, siendo abrazado desde atrás y cubierto por una cálida manta compartida. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, así que se quedaron charlando hasta muy tarde.

El cumpleaños de Viktor había comenzado muy bien, pero uno de sus momentos favoritos fue al despertar en la mañana siguiente. Una mano escurridiza y fría había llegado hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo sin recato alguno. Luego sintió la respiración de su amado en el cuello. Se habían dormido en pose de cucharas, con Yuuri detrás y milagrosamente habían amanecido en la misma posición.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ronco y lleno de satisfacción cuando esa mano fría comenzó a masajearlo a un ritmo más marcado, masturbándolo.

La combinación de la mano en su miembro y de los besitos húmedos en el costad de su cuello fueron explosivos para sus sentidos. Quizás se debió a que aún estaba algo aletargado por recién haber despertado, o tal vez estaba más sensible de lo normal, no sabía por qué, pero terminó demasiado rápido en la mano de su amado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz ronca, avergonzado al ver la blanca mano de Yuuri cubierta de su semen.

—Está bien —se estiró para alcanzar a besarlo en los labios desde atrás—. Por cierto, buenos días —besó su mejilla—, y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

—Gracias mi vida —sonrió de lado, pícaramente—. Deberías levantarme así más seguido.

—Tengo muchas ideas para ello —sonrió seductoramente.

Se bañaron y bajaron al comedor, donde Yurio sorprendió a todos con un delicioso desayuno. Unos a otros se desearon una feliz navidad y convivieron como una verdadera familia, incluso con dramas incluidos.

Se fueron nuevamente a la sala a charlar y ahí sorprendieron a Viktor cuando lo felicitaron por segunda vez, entregándole cada quien su regalo exclusivo de cumpleaños. El pobre estaba que no se la creía, se sentía muy dichoso, sin mencionar la inmensa emoción que sintió esa mañana al abrir los ojos y ver a su amado durmiendo sobre él. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ese mismo día en la tarde todos volvieron a sus hogares luego de despedirse. El año nuevo se acercaba y querían festejarlo con sus familias.

Viktor, Yuuri y Makkachin decidieron quedarse, querían pasar tiempo con Aleksi y Evgenia. Invitaron a Irina a quedarse, pero ésta alegó que ya había quedado en pasar el año nuevo con alguien.

—¿Con quién? —inquirió Viktor, alzando una ceja.

—No les diré quién es, pero tú y tu hermano ya lo conocen —soltó una risilla—. Lo sabrán cuando vuelvan a casa.

Y así fue, se marchó sin decirles nada más.

Los días en Vladivostok se pasaron volando. Viktor y Yuuri aprovecharon para hacer algo de turismo, el ruso le mostró todo lo que conocía de ahí, incluso fueron a pasear al parque en donde tuvieron su pelea de lodo. Ambos se rieron bastante ante ese recuerdo.

—Deberíamos repetirlo —sugirió Viktor.

—Por supuesto que no —se rio Yuuri.

Un día fueron los cinco (incluyendo a Makkachin) a pasear a la bahía Ussuri. Viktor se deleitó mirando cómo su prometido recolectaba pequeños fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana de los millones que abundaban en la orilla de la bahía. El japonés parecía niño chiquito, juntando aquellas figuritas bonitas y coloridas que se encontraba. Viktor se le unió y entre los dos recolectaron piezas muy curiosas.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, pero Aleksi y Evgenia los miraban en silencio, divertidos y felices de ver la hermosa pareja que hacían.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

La última noche del año llegó. En la residencia se respiraba un delicioso aroma a comida casera y ésta abundaba demasiado a pesar de que sólo eran cuatro personas.

Minutos antes de que el año terminara, cada uno alzaba su copa de champagne.

—Ofrezco un brindis por este año que está por terminar. Nos trajo muchas cosas buenas: su reconciliación, nuestra boda… —miró a su amada—…la concepción de nuestro hijo y ahora también su nuevo compromiso —alzó la copa—. Salud.

—¡Salud! —respondieron todos, chocando sus copas entre sí.

—Y yo quiero brindar por este nuevo año. Sé que nos traerá aún mejores cosas —dijo Viktor, alzando su copa—. ¡Salud!

Volvieron a chocar sus copas y enseguida bebieron de éstas, excepto Evgenia, ella bebió jugo.

Faltaba menos de un minuto para que el año llegara a su fin. Evgenia y Aleksi se enfrascaron en una conversación al parecer conmovedora, estaban abrazados y él le susurraba cosas lindas al oído. Viktor y Yuuri los miraron y sonrieron, dándoles un poco de privacidad al pararse uno frente al otro.

—Yuuri, mi amor —murmuró en voz baja, tomando su mano con fuerza—. Quiero que formes parte de mi vida este nuevo año, y el que sigue y el que sigue.

—Esos y más. No te volverás a librar de mí, lo juro —acortó la distancia entre ambos, pegando su frente a la de él.

—“5, 4, 3…” —la voz de una mujer salía del televisor, anunciando lo que faltaba para el año nuevo. Las dos parejas ahí se tomaron de las manos, ansiosos—“…2, 1 ¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!”

Al parecer los dos tuvieron la misma idea, pues sin previo aviso unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso un segundo antes de que el día terminara, querían empezar el año con un beso lleno de amor. Ese beso se extendió un par de minutos más.

—Te prometo un año lleno de amor. No aseguro que no habrá problemas, pero sí te digo que los superaremos, no importa qué nos sobrevenga, podremos superar cualquier cosa de ahora en adelante, ahora que estamos juntos.

—Oh Yuuri —lo tomó de ambas mejillas, ansioso por besarlo de nuevo—. Te prometo amor, mucho amor, mi vida —besó su frente y luego sus labios.

Estaban emocionados por lo que el 2020 podría traer a sus vidas, se veía muy prometedor, empezando por la boda que habría en unos meses.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Quince días habían transcurrido del año nuevo y ya tenían muchas buenas noticias. A ambos les estaba yendo muy bien en el trabajo, Yuuri seguía siendo pupilo de su prometido y entre ambos iban planeando la boda que se llevaría a cabo el 19 de mayo, tenían sólo cuatro meses para planear todo. Por lo pronto sabían que sería en Japón, en primavera, justo en el tiempo en que los cerezos aún estaban en flor porque eso sí, querían recepción al aire libre.

Los dos estaban ansiosos porque la fecha se llegara, pero al mismo tiempo estaban tensos, pues organizar una boda no era cualquier cosa, menos si todos tus amigos viven en países diferentes.

La vida era buena y tranquila, hasta que…

—¿Diga? —contestó su celular. Acababa de salir del trabajo y esperaba a que Viktor pasara por él.

—¿Katsuki Yuuri? —inquirió la voz de un hombre, al aludido se le hizo muy familiar.

—Sí ¿Quién habla?

—Ven mañana a mi oficina, te llegará un correo con la dirección y la hora. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo de suma importancia.

—¿Quién es? —le tembló un poco la voz, aquel hombre lo intimidaba sin la necesidad de tenerlo en frente.

—Ya deberías saberlo —hubo silencio por un par de segundos—. No se te ocurra mencionarle algo a Viktor, esto es entre tú y yo ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, yo… —iba a decir algo, pero la llamada terminó.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sumamente nervioso cuando sintió dolor de estómago.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿De qué querría hablar el papá de Viktor con él? Y lo más importante: ¿Para qué?

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Viktor llegara por él. El pobre de Yuuri se estaba haciendo papilla los sesos al tratar de adivinar las intenciones del señor Dimitri, pero simplemente no hallaba alguna buena intención que calmara sus nervios alterados.

—¡Hola mi amor! —saludó el ruso, recibiéndolo en el auto con un beso dulce en los labios—. ¿Todo bien? Estás raro —lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Sí, todo bien —sonrió, tratando de sonar como siempre, pero no lo logró. Viktor lo notó, pero decidió no preguntar más, esperaría a que su amado dijera que lo que tuviera que decir, por sí solo, pero eso no ocurrió y comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—¿Alguien te molestó en el trabajo? —inquirió, tratando de atinarle a lo correcto.

—¿Eh? No, en lo absoluto —sonrió de lado.

De nuevo hubo silencio, hasta que Yuuri suspiró pesadamente y tuvo vómito verbal.

—En realidad sí pasó algo. No sé cómo, pero tu padre consiguió mi número y me llamó hace unos momentos. Me citó mañana temprano en su oficina, quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante y debo admitir que estoy aterrado —confesó de inmediato. Si algo había aprendido de todos sus problemas, era el hecho de que la comunicación era algo primordial en toda relación.

Viktor palideció por completo, más aún cuando Yuuri le dijo:

—Y además me pidió que no te dijera nada —comenzó a morderse las uñas—. ¿Crees que debería ir?

—No.

—Pero…

—Te agradezco mucho que decidieras contármelo a pesar de que te pidió que no lo hicieras, pero no, Yuuri, no irás.

—Siento que debo ir, quiero enfrentar esto y demostrarle a tu padre de una buena vez que lo nuestro va en serio, quiero que se dé cuenta de que esto no es un capricho tuyo —respondió con una seriedad y seguridad implacable.

—No quiero ponerte en riesgo —apretó el volante entre sus manos y se detuvo en una luz roja, mirando al fin a su amado a los ojos.

—¿Riesgo? —frunciendo el ceño, no entendiendo.

Viktor suspiró.

—Ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre es un completo desconocido para mí. Sé que puede llegar muy lejos con tal de conseguir lo que quiere y no sé de qué sea capaz, temo lo peor, por eso no quiero que te acerques a su oficina.

—Tenemos que enfrentarlo en algún momento, Viktor, no podemos vivir así.

—Sí podemos, sólo alejémonos todo lo posible de él ¿y si nos mudamos a otro país?

El semáforo cambió a verde y avanzaron.

Yuuri vio con sorpresa lo tenso que estaba su amado, más que nunca, sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza en torno al volante, su mandíbula estaba rígida, apretada contra su maxilar y su ceño muy fruncido.

Definitivamente hablar de su padre lo ponía muy mal, eso sólo podía significar que le importaba, muy en el fondo, pero le importaba.

—No, Vitya, no huiremos más —puso una mano sobre su pierna, brindándole un poco de seguridad—. Hay que enfrentarlo.

Y vaya que Yuuri sabía sobre eso. Los momentos más difíciles de su vida se dieron como resultado de huir lejos. Ya había aprendido la lección y no quería que Viktor cometiera los mismos errores.

—Iré a ver qué quiere ¿Si? —suavizó su voz al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla.

Viktor permaneció tenso a pesar de los cariños. Sabía que Yuuri tenía razón, además, nunca había sido del tipo de los que huían a los problemas, al contrario, pero cuando se trataba de su padre era muy distinto. Su mundo se ponía de cabeza cuando Dimitri hacía acto de aparición, le enfermaba saber sobre él. Y ahora tenía miedo de que su felicidad recientemente alcanzada le fuera arrebatada por causa de su progenitor.

—De acuerdo, irás, pero yo te acompañaré.

—No, me pidió que no te dijera.

—Entonces te esperaré en el auto. No dejaré que vayas solo, si algo se pone mal, me llamas.

—De acuerdo —besó su mejilla—. Gracias.

—Ni lo digas, que aún estoy pensando en retractarme —su ceño fruncido no se borró ni siquiera con el besito de su amado. Estaba de mal humor.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ni Makkachin logró borrar ese mal humor en su amo. Viktor llegó directo al sofá, se sentó ahí a leer un libro mientras Yuuri jugaba un poco con el can.

—Llevas quince minutos en esa misma página —llegó por detrás del sillón y lo abrazó por los hombros—. ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Al fin, después de mucho rato de mal humor, Viktor correspondió el gesto, acariciando los brazos que lo rodeaban.

—¿Ya te llegó el correo con la hora? —ignoró la pregunta, pero con esa respuesta Yuuri obtuvo lo que buscaba.

—Amor —suspiró y rodeó el sillón para sentarse en el regazo de su prometido—. No te preocupes más, hablaré con tu padre, veré qué quiere y aprovecharé para dejarle algunas cosas claras —tomó sus mejillas y las apretó con tierno cariño—. Todo va a salir bien ¿De acuerdo? —frotó su nariz con la de él en un gesto demasiado tierno.

Finalmente Viktor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

—Gracias —lo abrazó con fuerza, como temiendo poder perderlo después de esa charla con su padre.

—Haré algo de cenar ¿Qué se te antoja?

—No tengo apetito —sentía un nudo en su estómago.

—¿Comiste algo con Yakov?

—Sí —mintió—. Bueno, no… no tuvimos tiempo.

—No puedes irte a la cama sin cenar, te prepararé algo —se puso de pie y fue directo a la cocina. Viktor lo observó irse sin decir nada, y es que esa mortificación nadie se la podría quitar, ni el mismo Yuuri. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Los dos cenaron y se fueron a la cama en silencio. Yuuri ya no hallaba qué hacer para cambiar ese pesado ambiente que se había formado, así que optó por darle un poco de espacio a su amado, sólo un poco, esperando siempre cerca para cuando se le pasara ese estado de ánimo.

En la mañana Viktor fue el primero en despertar, abrió los ojos y vio la hermosura de su futuro esposo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar que serían esposos en unos cuantos meses. Estaba muy feliz, hasta que recordó el evento importante del día: la cita con su padre.

Malhumorado y nuevamente tenso, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Su estómago estaba revuelto y una extraña sensación lo invadió, eran unas horribles náuseas. Respiró profundo y trató de controlarlo, pero vio que fue inútil cuando sintió cómo los ácidos gástricos llegaban a su esófago.

Se levantó torpemente de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo al baño. Makkachin estaba en la cama y se despertó ante tanto ajetreo, comenzó a ladrar, despertando así a Yuuri. Éste vio la cama vacía a su lado y luego notó que su mascota no dejaba de ladrar en dirección al pasillo.

—Viktor… —murmuró, preocupado.

Se levantó como resorte de la cama y salió en su búsqueda. Vio la puerta del baño entreabierta y escuchó ruidos provenientes de ahí. Se asomó y vio que su amado devolvía el estómago.

—¡Viktor! —se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano en su espalda. Nunca lo había visto devolver el estómago y ciertamente no era una escena agradable de presenciar.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue recibir un empujón por parte de él.

—Vete —murmuró entrecortadamente sin siquiera verlo, entonces volvió a vomitar.

Yuuri se quedó en el suelo, asombrado y un tanto dolido por su actitud. Se puso de pie y salió del baño sin decir nada.

Viktor siguió devolviendo el estómago hasta que en este no quedó más contenido. Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y Yuuri entró con un vaso con agua en una mano y una toalla pequeña en la otra. Se acercó a su amado que todavía seguía recargado en el retrete y acarició su espalda una vez más.

—Yuuri, vete, no quiero que me veas así.

—En las buenas y en las malas.

—Yuuri… vete —ni siquiera alzó el rostro.

—No, ya lo dije: en las buenas y en las malas. Además, tú ya me has visto vomitar, estamos a mano —rio un poco, aminorando esa pesada atmósfera.

Finalmente Viktor extendió la mano y Yuuri le dio la toalla para que se limpiara el rostro. El pobre jaló la cadena y se quedó sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la bañera.

Yuuri al fin le vio el rostro y se asustó por su extrema palidez y su rostro cansado.

—Bebe esto —le dio el vaso con agua. Viktor lo tomó y bebió un poco.

—Gracias amor —suspiró, exhausto—. Discúlpame por cómo te hablé, sólo no quería que me vieras así —recargó su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera.

Yuuri se sentó a su lado y tomó gentilmente su cabeza hasta reposarla sobre su propio hombro. Viktor lo agradeció en voz baja.

—Vamos a compartir nuestras vidas. En algún momento me iba a tocar esto, además, yo no soy de los que se vomitan al ver que alguien lo hace —rio, recordando que alguna vez Viktor le dijo que él era de esos que devolvían el estómago cuando veía que alguien más lo hacía.

Viktor soltó una risilla.

Había pasado un día entero desde que lo escuchó reír por última vez, pero para Yuuri se había sentido una eternidad.

—Gracias —susurró, cansado y recargándose más en Yuuri.

—Debería llevarte a consultar.

—Seguramente no me cayó bien la cena.

—Yo estoy perfecto, no fue eso. ¿Te duele algo?

—No, sólo tengo mucho asco y náuseas.

Yuuri suspiró, preocupado.

—Te llevaré a la cama y llamaré a Yakov para decirle que no irás hoy.

Viktor no respondió, asintió con la cabeza nada más.

—No es necesario —aseguró Viktor cuando Yuuri estuvo a punto de tomarlo en brazos.

—No importa, quiero hacerlo —lo cargó y se lo llevó cariñosamente a la cama, donde Makkachin los esperaba, muy despierto y ansioso.

Ahí Yuuri lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. Viktor seguía sintiendo náuseas y malestar, sin mencionar que tenía mareos muy feos.

—Iré a comprarte algún medicamento para las náuseas, vuelvo en seguida ¿Si? —besó su frente.

—¿No te perderás?

—Ya me sé el camino a la farmacia, amor, no te preocupes —rio un poco.

—Deberías de ir en el auto.

—Si quieres que lo estrelle contra un poste, sí.

—Tengo que enseñarte a conducir —murmuró en voz baja, intentaba concentrarse en respirar profundamente para aminorar esas nauseas insistentes.

—Ahora vuelvo. Makkachin, cuida de él mientras tanto.

El aludido ladró en respuesta.

Viktor pasó toda la mañana en cama, devolvió el estómago un par de veces más, Yuuri se angustió mucho e insistió el llevarlo al médico, pero Viktor se negó, pues había llegado la hora de ir con su padre. Sabía que se estaba estresando de más por ese simple asunto, así que tomó fuerzas y trató de aminorar el ambiente pesado que él mismo formaba con su malestar.

—Yuuri, amor.

—¿Si? —se le acercó de inmediato.

—Creo que ya sé qué tengo —su expresión era completamente seria y preocupante.

—¿Qué es? —contuvo el aire, asustado.

—Creo que estoy embarazado.

El gesto de Yuuri se descompuso por completo antes de fruncir el ceño y reír mientras lo agarraba a almohadazos.

Ambos se rieron por unos momentos, hasta que el juego terminó y la seriedad los volvió a invadir. Viktor no dejaba de estar sumamente nervioso.

—Estás demasiado tenso y ansioso ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Viktor suspiró.

—Te voy a ser sincero. Tengo miedo de que decidas dejarme luego de hablar con mi padre. Él tiene un poder de convencimiento muy grande y es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Yuuri soltó una risilla.

—Esto no es gracioso —se molestó.

—Perdón, lo que pasa es que no hay nada que me separe de ti, absolutamente nada —le estiró ambas mejillas—. Así que deja de preocuparte por eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Viktor llevó a su prometido al lugar mencionado. Se despidió de él con un beso en los labios y prometió esperarlo a fuera del edificio.

Yuuri entró al edificio, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que todo el edificio era del señor Nikiforov. Llegó con la recepcionista y ésta lo condujo hasta el último piso. Yuuri veía lujo por doquier, gente trabajando sin parar en las oficinas y a uno que otro hombre vestido al estilo _Hombres de negro._

—Adelante —dijo el magnate luego de que la recepcionista anunciara su llegada y tomara su abrigo para dejarlo sobre el perchero.

El hombre estaba tras su escritorio, en su cómoda silla y mirando por el gran ventanal que tenía detrás, dándole la espalda a Yuuri.

—Llegaste muy puntal —se giró para encararlo. El japonés contuvo la respiración, no quería demostrarlo, pero estaba muy nervioso. Dimitri Nikiforov intimidaba con sólo su presencia, sin mencionar lo nervioso que ponía a cualquiera con su porte y su físico, era guapísimo.

—No iba a llegar tarde a esta reunión —logró responder sin tartamudear.

—Toma asiento, por favor —pidió con cortesía. Eso sólo le ponía los pelos de punta a Yuuri, que fuera tan cortés y servicial, no sabía en qué momento iba a soltarle todo el veneno.

Yuuri hizo caso y se sentó frente al escritorio.

—¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, señor?

—De mi hijo, obviamente.

—¿Es sobre lo que me dijo en la boda? —apretó los labios—. Discúlpeme, pero no voy a aceptar nada a cambio de dejar a Viktor, debe entender que no es capricho por parte de ninguno de los dos, nos amamos de verdad y… —fue interrumpido.

—Me consta que se aman. Me ha quedado más que claro que mi hijo te ama —cortó de tajo con las palaras de Yuuri. No apartaba su mirada del japonés en ningún momento, intimidándolo más que nunca.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me mandó llamar?

—Para hacerte ver el daño que le causarías a Viktor al casarte con él —se recargó en su silla, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en el hecho de que Viktor es mi primogénito, el heredero de todo lo que viste antes de llegar a mi oficina?

Yuuri no respondió, se quedó callado, mirándolo seriamente.

—Por lo tanto necesito que él también tenga hijos, hijos propios, cosa que no se logrará mientras esté contigo en una relación, tú no le sirves.

—Tiene a su hijo Aleksi, él va a tener un hijo muy pronto —contraatacó.

—Él y su familia tendrán su parte de la herencia, pero Viktor, por ser mi primer hijo, he decidido que tiene derecho a la mayor parte.

—No necesita que Viktor tenga hijos para eso.

—Quizás no —sonrió de lado con una mirada aún más penetrante—. Pero ahora mismo tiene un gran deseo de ser padre, seguro lo has notado. Es un sueño para él y tú no se lo puedes cumplir ¿Vas a privarlo de cumplir su más grande sueño con tal de quedarte con su amor? Que egoísta serías.

—No… —no supo qué responder. Dimitri era hábil con las palabras, muy hábil para dejarlo a él sin qué decir—…él me ama y… —fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—Ya sé que te ama —se burló—. La cuestión aquí es ¿Te seguirá amando cuando sea anciano y no tenga descendencia? Quizás ahora no lo vea así, pero cuando llegue el día se arrepentirá de no haber formado una familia.

—Lo hemos hablado —respondió con seguridad—, quizás adoptemos.

Dimitri se echó a reír.

—¿Adoptar al bastardo que alguien más abandonó? No permitiré eso en mi familia. Además, Viktor merece tener hijos propios, tal como Aleksi. Acepta de una vez que eso jamás se lo podrías dar. Si lo amas de verdad, aléjate, deja que forme una verdadera familia con una mujer. Tengo a una buena candidata que lo hará feliz, pero necesito que te hagas a un lado. Tómalo como un consejo de mi parte, es mejor que te alejes antes de que sea muy tarde y te topes con el arrepentimiento de mi hijo.

Fue el turno de Yuuri para reír socarronamente, eso sorprendió un poco al mayor, pero no lo demostró.

—No puedo tomar un consejo de alguien que no puede siquiera sanar la relación con su hijo —dijo sin nerviosismo ni miedo, se estaba molestando mucho—. Y escúcheme bien: nunca me iré de la vida de Viktor, nada me puede separar de él, sólo la muerte o él mismo.

—No digas cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte —respondió, mordaz.

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente y meditó muy bien sus palabras ante de hablar.

—Usted es el padre del hombre al que amo y por esa simple razón lo respeto, pero no voy a dejar que intervenga en la felicidad de Viktor. Usted está preocupado por él, de esa manera me está demostrando el amor que le tiene. Quiere protegerlo, es normal y lo entiendo. Pero no se da cuenta de que Vitya es realmente feliz, estoy seguro de eso ¿Por qué no lo deja ser feliz con las decisiones que él mismo está tomando? ¿Por qué no hace las paces con él? Estoy seguro de que si hablaran pondrían llegar a una reconciliación. Usted quiere mucho a Viktor, pero teme demostrárselo de frente.

Conforme Yuuri iba avanzando en su monólogo, Dimitri iba cambiando su expresión a una cada vez más severa, hasta que frunció por completo su ceño.

Y es que Yuuri estaba consciente de que por más daño que le hubiese hecho ese hombre a Viktor, no dejaba de ser su padre, quien mostraba con sus extrañas acciones el amor que le tenía. En un principio odió a ese hombre por haber hecho sufrir a su amado por tanto tiempo, pero al tratar con él pudo notar que había un trasfondo, Dimitri ocultaba algo, o al menos lo intentaba.

—Todo sería mejor y más fácil si ustedes dos se llevaran bien. Si gusta, puedo ayudarle a convencerlo de hablar con usted.

La expresión del hombre cambió a una de total asombro que no pudo disimular. ¿Katsuki era estúpido? ¿A pesar de todo le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda?

Finalmente Dimitri rio con amargura y burla.

—Eso no me interesa. Me preocupo por mi empresa y su futuro.

— _Sí, claro_ —pensó Yuuri—. Usted ama a su hijo, pero no quiere admitirlo ¿Cuántos años más piensa desperdiciar? ¿Se da cuenta del tiempo perdido? Éste nunca va a regresar, no pierda más el tiempo y busque una reconciliación con él. ¿Sabe? Cada vez que toco este tema con Viktor, se pone de muy mal humor, se enfurece y se vuelve muy sensible. Sé que usted ha de experimentar lo mismo. Dicen que no les importa el otro, pero a la mínima mención se ponen histéricos. Insisto, necesitan hablar.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Yuuri estudiaba cada centímetro del rostro del señor. Aquel hombre en lo absoluto aparentaba sus cincuenta y tantos años, sólo una que otra cana en su cabello negro delataba su edad, fuera de eso se veía muy parecido a Aleksi, a Viktor también; ambos ponían la misma cara cuando se enojaban. Era como ver a Viktor unos años más adelante, sólo que con anteojos.

—Puedes retirarte. Ya te dije lo que tenía por hablar, piensa en ello —giró su silla de nuevo hacia el ventanal.

Yuuri se puso de pie y no dijo nada más. Estaba un poco desconcertado, pues no entendía por qué lo citó sólo para decirle aquello. Se acercó a la puerta, tomó su abrigo del perchero y dijo antes de salir:

—Mi oferta seguirá en pie. Llámeme si cambia de parecer.

Dimitri no respondió, se quedó en su lugar, asombrado por la valentía y coraje de ese muchacho, definitivamente no la tenía fácil, necesitaba un nuevo plan, o al menos esperar que el que recién llevó a cabo funcionara.

Miró la hora en su reloj y suspiró. Sabía que su hijo fue a dejar a Yuuri al edificio y estaba seguro de que en un rato más lo llamaría para gritarle por todo lo que le había dicho a Yuuri. Por desgracia para Dimitri, Yuuri no era el mismo de años atrás, ya no se iba a quedar callado, había aprendido la importancia de no guardar secretos.

Y tenía razón, no pasó ni media hora cuando recibió la llamada de su hijo, totalmente enfurecido.

—¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! —ni siquiera lo dejó hablar, mucho menos lo saludó—. No debí dejar que asistiera a esa estúpida reunión contigo ¿No te queda claro? Nada ni nadie me va a separar de él ¿¡Lo entiendes?!

—¿Ni siquiera sus inseguridades? —inquirió con seriedad y un atisbo de soberbia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —casi masticó las palabras.

—Sus inseguridades fueron las causantes de la separación que tuvieron hace años ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Por cierto, tu querido… —iba a decir “novio” pero le asqueó siquiera pensarlo—. Él no es quien crees que es.

Viktor se rio con ganas, muy enojado. Iba a decir algo, pero su padre se le adelantó.

—Revisa su abrigo, ahí guardó algo que le di. Luego de eso, que no te sorprenda si desaparece de tu vida uno de estos días.

—¿A qué carajos te refieres? Mira… atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima o a hacerle cualquier cosa y…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Viktor?

—Mucho más daño del que tú me has hecho a mí —terminó la llamada.

Dimitri dejó su teléfono sobre el escritorio y soltó un pesado suspiro antes de alzar la mirada y toparse con su mejor amigo, éste lo miraba con una expresión por completo en desacuerdo.

—Hombre, ya déjalos. Estás enfermando cada vez más por culpa de un capricho tuyo. Ya intentaste separarlos hace varios años y lo lograste —recordó aquello con algo de tristeza—. Tu hijo casi se muere por eso y de todas formas volvieron a estar juntos. ¿No crees que sea una señal? Deja de hacer estas cosas o Viktor terminará odiándote más —suspiró—. Si supiera que por tu culpa ese japonés casi termina muriendo congelado… Dios, ahora sí que no te lo perdona.

—Eso fue un accidente, el plan no era que cayera al lago. Ya despedí al inepto que no supo hacer bien las cosas.

—Ese no es el punto, Dimitri, soy tu amigo y lo que te digo es porque te estimo: deja esto por la paz. Ve con tu hijo y dile cuánto lo amas ¡Dile la verdad de todo!

—Sal de aquí.

—¿Me vas a tratar mal a mí también? —alzó una ceja—. Somos amigos desde la infancia y tu mirada intimidante jamás hizo efecto en mí, no funciona, así que ni lo intentes —se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda con brusquedad—. Mejor vayamos a comer a algún lado, muero de hambre.

Dimitri suspiró pesadamente y terminó aceptando, no sin antes dar un par de órdenes.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Andrew.

—No me voy a dar por vencido. Si mi hijo no quiere dejar a ese hombre, me encargaré de que sea Katsuki quien lo deje —tomó el teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas.

Tenía un plan, sabía que su hijo no era del todo sincero con Yuuri y tenía fotos de esas visitas clandestinas a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Iba al menos tres veces por semana y seguía asistiendo. Reunió esas fotos y se las mandó por mensaje privado al japonés, esperaba que las viera cuanto antes, así, si su plan inicial no funcionaba, al menos las inseguridades del menor terminarían con esa relación de una vez por todas.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

—Viktor, estás temblando —se le acercó, abrazándolo por un lado—. Tranquilízate, por favor.

—Lo siento, no puedo —aún lleno de coraje, se zafó del abrazo y caminó hacia la salida del departamento—. Necesito aire fresco —tomó un abrigo del perchero y salió.

—Espera, ese es… mi abrigo —suspiró, ya se había ido y no lo escuchó.

De camino a la calle, Viktor rebuscó entre los bolsillos del abrigo de su novio, pero no encontró nada, hasta que sintió algo en el bolsillo de adentro, lo sacó y…

Era un cheque en blanco con la firma de su padre y a nombre de Yuuri Katsuki.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies. ¿Su padre tenía razón? ¿Yuuri al fin había cedido?

No, tenía que haber una explicación para ello. Quiso volver al departamento y encarar a su prometido, pero estaba consciente de que no debía hacerlo estando tan enojado. Decidió salir y caminar un rato por las calles heladas de San Petersburgo para despejar su mente y bajar su coraje, una vez logrado, volvió a casa. El corazón se le deshizo en sentimiento cuando entró al lugar y sintió el delicioso aroma a comida casera, el ambiente era cálido, agradable, se sentía como todo un hogar de verdad. Makkachin lo recibió tan efusivamente como siempre y un grito de Yuuri desde la cocina le dijo que ya estaba lista la cena.

Viktor fue a lavarse las manos y luego a la cocina para ver en qué ayudaba a su amado. Pensó que quizás estaría enojado por su comportamiento, pero no fue así, lo recibió con la misma sonrisa cálida y hermosa de siempre.

Se sintió un poco culpable.

—¿Todo bien en tu paseo? —inquirió, quitándose el delantal y apagando la estufa.

—Sí.

—Bien, vayamos a cenar —se le acercó y depositó un tierno y corto beso en sus labios. Un beso dulce que lo dejó con ganas de más.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, dentro de un incómodo silencio.

—Estás muy extraño, Viktor —dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y lo miró, preocupado.

Viktor también dejó de comer y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Era un gesto entre preocupación, tristeza y decepción.

—Encontré esto en tu abrigo —sacó el cheque de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

Yuuri lo tomó entre sus manos y se asombró bastante al ver de lo que se trataba.

—Yo… Viktor, no sé qué hacía esto en mi abrigo.

—¿Me dices la verdad? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, conocía mejor que nadie a su Yuuri, sabría si mentía.

—Pero claro que sí —respondió con mucha seguridad—. ¿Dudas de mí? —inquirió con tristeza.

—En lo absoluto —rompió el cheque en pedacitos—. Confío en ti.

Yuuri suspiró, lleno de alivio.

—No sé cómo llegó eso a mi bolsillo.

—¿Al llegar le diste tu abrigo a una secretaria?

—A la recepcionista.

Viktor chasqueó la lengua.

—Mi padre me llamó hace poco para pedirme que revisara tus bolsillos. Que estúpido plan —rodó los ojos, aunque en cierta parte le extrañaba que llevara a cabo ideas tan estúpidas y desesperadas—. ¡Demonios!

—¿Qué ocurre? —tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Acabo de romper un cheque en blanco ¿Te das cuenta? —se vio afligido.

Yuuri lo miró, incrédulo, durante unos segundos hasta que ambos se echaron a reír con ganas, rompiendo con esa atmósfera pesada que se había formado.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

El teléfono sobre su escritorio sonó, lo levantó para contestar y justo en ese instante la puerta de su oficina se abrió violentamente.

— _¡Señor, su hijo va en camino a su oficina!_ —le dijo la voz de la secretaria por el auricular.

—Ya llegó, gracias —respondió con seriedad y colgó el teléfono, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. Se veía distinto a la última vez que se toparon, está vez tenía una expresión llena de furia, su ser entero tenía un brillo especial; se veía diferente y Dimitri no sabía cómo explicarlo.

El mayor se incorporó de su silla para recibir a su hijo, pero éste lo alcanzó y lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo por las solapas de su traje y zarandearlo muy levemente, pues a pesar de todo su padre era más alto y fornido que él.

—Intenta lo que quieras —masticó cada palabra, con su rostro a centímetros del de su padre, jaloneándolo—, lleva a cabo todos tus planes estúpidos para separarnos y verás que obtendrás el mismo resultado. No entiendo cuál es tu jodido afán por intentar separarnos, pero no lo vas a lograr.

Dimitri no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando seriamente.

—¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?! ¿No te basta con el daño que ya me has hecho? ¿Necesitas más? —lo soltó con brusquedad, empujándolo—. Voy a hacer de mi vida lo que me plazca y tú no vas a intervenir porque no tienes el más mínimo derecho ¿¡Entendiste?! —espetó con furia—. ¿Te preocupa la empresa y su futuro? Yo no necesito ni un centavo de tu empresa, nunca lo he necesitado.

—¿Seguro? Si no mal recuerdo, utilizaste la tarjeta en un aeropuerto hace varios años.

—Fue una emergencia, y no es porque no tuviera dinero, sino porque necesitaba que vieran esa tarjeta para que me dejaran pasar al avión. Además, regresé el dinero que utilicé.

—No necesitabas hacerlo, es tu dinero también, eres dueño de esta empresa junto conmigo, y tu hermano y tú lo serán cuando yo no esté más aquí.

—¡No me interesa! No quiero tu dinero, no quiero tu presencia en mi vida, no quiero saber de ti. Desherédame, dale todo a Aleksi o a quien te plazca, pero por favor olvídate que soy tu hijo —lo miró a los ojos con una profundidad temible. Cada palabra que decía salía con todo el odio posible.

Dimitri no respondió nada, mantuvo su rostro estoico en todo momento. Finalmente Viktor se cansó y se dio media vuelta para volver por donde vino, pero antes de salir de la oficina y sin ver a su padre a la cara, dijo:

—Hay días en los que desearía que no existieras —dijo en voz baja y contenida—. Todo sería más sencillo si no estuvieras en este mundo —salió azotando la puerta, ajeno a la expresión llena de desolación y dolor que tenía su progenitor.

Poco después de que salió Viktor, Andrew llegó a la oficina, preocupado por lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre los dos, pues él y todos en el edificio habían visto cómo el hijo del dueño caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, sin que nadie lo pudiera detener.

—¡Dimitri! —se espantó al verlo tan pálido y agitado, buscando desesperadamente algo en el cajón de su escritorio—. Recuerda que las cambiamos de lugar —caminó rápido al escritorio y abrió una pequeña cajita sobre éste, dentro había varios medicamentos. Tomó uno en específico y luego corrió por un poco de agua antes de dárselo a su amigo.

Luego de que se tomó el medicamento, con ayuda de Andrew llegó al sofá que tenía ahí dentro, se recostó unos momentos y poco a poco fue recuperando su color. El pobre sudaba frío, le dolía el pecho y estaba tremendamente pálido.

—Discutieron de nuevo.

—No es algo nuevo… —dijo con dificultad.

—No puedes seguir con esto, mira lo que te provocas, y sí, esto es tu culpa, por tu orgullo.

Dimitri no dijo nada, estaba muy cansado, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el pesado sueño que lo invadió.

El fiel amigo de Nikiforov se quedó velando su sueño, esperando a que despertara para llevarlo a su casa.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Yuuri estaba solo en casa, era temprano, entraba tarde a su trabajo así que bebía un poco de té mientras revisaba sus correos en la sala, con Makkachin a su lado dándole calorcito. Viktor estaba ocupado trabajando con Yakov y pasaría hasta más tarde por él a su trabajo.

Todo indicaba que sería un día tranquilo y bonito como los demás, hasta que leyó un correo en específico que le bajó la sangre hasta los pies. En él había fotos de Viktor entrando a un hotel, eran muchas fotos, de diferentes días. En el correo le decían que su amado lo estaba engañando.

El cuerpo entero de Yuuri comenzó a temblar, esa conocida sensación de traición lo invadió y le dieron ganas de devolver el estómago.

No, no podía ser posible.

Pensó en llamar de inmediato a su amado y preguntarle, pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono, así que mejor tomó sus llaves y abrigo para salir rumbo al centro de patinaje.

Cuando llegó ahí se topó con la novedad de que Viktor no estaba. Yakov le explicó que Viktor no iba tres días a la semana desde ya hace algún tiempo.

El mundo de Yuuri se le vino encima. Lo que decía el correo parecía cada vez más real. Finalmente llamó a su amado, se sentía derrotado y quería enfrentar aquello lo antes posible, pero Viktor no le respondió.

Una pesada sensación se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Llegó a casa, dejó sus cosas tiradas en la entrada y se dirigió directo a la cama, necesitaba tumbarse ahí un rato y pensar. Debía pensar con calma y meditar las cosas, sabía que existía una explicación para todo aquello, pero aun así le dolía en el corazón la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

Makkachin sintió su tristeza, así que lo siguió y se acurrucó encima de él en la cama. Yuuri no aguantó el sentimiento y se echó a llorar, lloró y lloró hasta que cayó rendido al sueño, ni siquiera se levantó para ir al trabajo.

Horas más tarde, Viktor buscaba como loco a su prometido. Se suponía que pasaría por él al trabajo, pero llegó ahí y lo esperó mucho rato y no salió nunca. Lo llamó un millón de veces y no le respondió.

Pensó lo peor.

Fue volando a casa, rogando al cielo que estuviese ahí. Grande fue su alivio al ver sus cosas en la entrada, sin embargo no entendía por qué las había dejado regadas en el suelo.

—Yuuri, amor ¿Estás en casa? —todo estaba oscuro. Ni siquiera Makkachin fue a recibirlo. Se estaba asustando.

Fue directo a su habitación y ahí los vio, a los dos grandes amores de su vida acurrucados uno contra el otro. Makkachin vio a su amo y alzó un poco sus orejitas, pero no se levantó para ir a recibirlo, se quedó acostado junto a Yuuri, protegiéndolo.

—¿Qué pasó amigo? —le preguntó a su mascota al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, junto a Yuuri. Estaba todo a oscuras, así que no distinguía mucho.

Intentó poner una mano sobre su amado, pero Makkachin soltó un pequeño ladrido a manera de inconformidad. Viktor se asombró.

—Yuuri, amor ¿Qué pasa? —acarició su brazo para poder despertarlo. El aludido se despertó y si no fuera por la oscuridad, Viktor hubiese visto las lágrimas que ya inundaban sus ojos de nuevo.

—Viktor… —se le quebró la voz.

El mayor encendió la lámpara sobre el buró y miró asustado que su amado tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

—Amor ¿Qué haces en casa? ¿Qué pasó? Fui a recogerte al trabajo pero no estabas, te llamé un montón de veces pero no me respondiste. Me tenías muy preocupado. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Viktor ¿Tú me engañas? —preguntó con un poco de tristeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —su rostro se puso rojo, totalmente indignado.

—Me mandaron esto —tomó su celular y le mostró las fotos, Viktor se asombró—. ¿Son reales? —preguntó con calma.

—Sí.

—Dios… —sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos—. Idiota, eres un idiota —lo empujó para así poder levantarse de la cama, pero Viktor se lo impidió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Déjame explicarte.

—¿Qué quieres explicar? —se oía cansado, la historia se estaba repitiendo—. Viktor, suéltame ya —no dejaba de forcejear, incluso intentaba empujarlo, golpearlo si podía, pero le fue imposible.

—No es lo que parece… —fue interrumpido.

—Acabas de decir que las fotos son reales —comenzó a desesperarse, así que se movía con más brusquedad para liberarse del agarre de él—. ¡Con un demonio, suéltame ya!

Makkachin comenzó a ladrar, asustado de verlos pelear. No sabía qué hacer, si morder a su amo para que soltara a su otro amo o simplemente echársele encima a ambos para separarlos, estaba asustado.

—¡Viktor, suéltame! —exigió nuevamente, en medio de los ladridos del can.

—¿Para que hagas de mi un saco de boxeo? Gracias, pero no —se molestó un poco—. Y no te lo voy a explicar hasta que te calmes —tiró más de Yuuri, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo primero que hizo el japonés fue arremeter contra cualquier parte de Viktor que pudiera golpear, pero éste no tardó mucho en inmovilizarlo por completo. Yuuri le gritaba que lo soltara, pero Viktor lo ignoró, sin importar que el menor comenzara a usar sus dientes, su única arma sin restricción de movimiento—. ¡Ey, no me muerdas!

—Suéltame ya —le mordió el hombro con fuerza, más de la necesaria.

—No hasta que me dejes explicarte. No te voy a dejar huir.

—No voy a huir, idiota, pero estoy muy enojado contigo. No quiero verte en estos momentos.

Ya se había calmado un poco, al menos ya no forcejeaba tanto y tampoco lo mordía.

—Esas fotos son reales, sí, pero en realidad no son lo que parecen. Tengo un par de meses yendo a ese hotel, tres veces por semana porque… —se detuvo, estaba avergonzado—…estoy tomando clases privadas de japonés.

—¿Qué? No te creo.

— _Tú aprendiste mi idioma, quiero aprender el tuyo_ —dijo en un tierno japonés con acento ruso. El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró, nunca lo había oído decir una oración tan larga en ese idioma—. _¿Ahora me crees?_ —volvió a hablar en japonés.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —se le llenaron sus ojitos hinchados con lágrimas.

—¡Porque quería que fuera sorpresa! —infló sus mejillas—. Aún me faltan muchas clases, pero ya entiendo mucho más que antes. Ahora que vayamos a Japón podré tener una buena conversación con Mari sin que se burle de mi falta de cultura por no saber japonés.

—Oh Viktor… —lo abrazó con fuerza. Le creía, definitivamente le creía—. Perdóname, no debí morderte.

—Sí, quizás me quede marca.

—Como castigo por no decírmelo antes.

—¡Era una sorpresa!

Yuuri soltó una risilla mientras acariciaba la mordida que el dio en modo de disculpa.

—Perdóname —volvió a decir.

—¿Ibas a dejarme?

—Claro que no, pero sí iba a estar enojado contigo por un tiempo. Aunque si me hubieses engañado con alguien —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sé qué hubiera hecho.

—¿Te habrías ido a Canadá? —preguntó entre risillas.

—No, te hubiera preguntado si eres más feliz con esa persona, y de ser así… la habría matado.

Ambos rieron por eso hasta que Viktor vio en los ojos de su amado que decía la verdad.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que no —admitió Yuuri—. Pero sí la habría enfrentado. No te van a arrebatar tan fácil de mí, eso tenlo por seguro.

Viktor soltó un grito interno. Amaba esa faceta celosa en Yuuri.

—¿Quién te mandó esas fotos?

—Es un correo anónimo.

—Ni siquiera debería preguntar, es un hecho que fue mi padre —suspiró, recordando la fuerte discusión que tuvo con él—. Amor, deberíamos pensar seriamente en irnos del país.

—Esa no es la solución.

—Mi padre nos quiere separados.

—Y no lo va a lograr, a menos que lo permitamos —Yuuri se veía muy seguro de sí mismo—. Aunque… él me dijo algo que me dejó pensando —frunció los labios—. Viktor, van a pasar los años y te arrepentirás de no haber formado una familia. Conmigo no puedes tener hijos y…

—Y tampoco quieres adoptar —completó la frase en un tono resignado, con media sonrisa—. Eso lo sé. Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, sin importar qué.

—¿Aunque yo no quiera hijos?

—Aunque tú no quieras hijos —lo tomó de las mejillas y pegó su frente a la de él—. Te quiero a ti.

Yuuri inevitablemente comenzó a llorar.

—¿Estás muy seguro? —no podía contener sus lágrimas—. No quiero privarte de eso.

—¡Que no! Yuuri, no, no me importa ¿De acuerdo? —y decía la verdad. En ocasiones pasadas se encontraba muy seguro de que convencería a Yuuri de tener hijos, pero ahora de verdad no le importaba, sólo lo quería a él, a su lado por siempre.

Viktor besó su frente y lo abrazó con fuerza, se tumbó de lado sobre la cama y se acurrucaron juntos. Makkachin, al ver que el pleito había terminado, se echó sobre ambos.

—Ahora preocupémonos por nuestra boda, hay muchísimas cosas por organizar y también hay que prepararnos para la temporada que viviremos en Japón antes de la boda —besó su cabello—. Nos esperan cosas muy buenas, mi amor —lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Tienes razón —Yuuri suspiró entre los brazos del hombre al que más amaba en el mundo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Febrero llegó más rápido de lo esperado y con él, San Valentin, fecha que Viktor y Yuuri festejarían en unas cabañas desde un día antes, alejados de todo y de todos, incluso Makkachin se quedaría con Irina, para darles un poco más de privacidad.

Un día antes de ese gran día, mientras desempacaban en la hermosa cabaña, Viktor recibió una llamada de su hermano.

—¡Viktor! ¡Yuuri y tú ya son tíos! Mi hijo acaba de nacer ¡Ya soy papá!

**_Continuará…_ **

**_14/12/17_ **

**_2:00 a.m._ **

****

****

****


	36. Despedida de Soltero

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXVI**

**“Despedida de soltero”**

Estaba triste, al día siguiente iba a ser su cumpleaños y ninguno de sus amigos estaría en la ciudad. Viktor y Yuuri se irían a Japón para terminar de preparar la boda, Georgi, Mila, Yakov y Lilia también estarían fuera de la ciudad, y Otabek… bueno, él estaba en su país, a miles de kilómetros de él. Así que sí, estaba muy triste.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó su abuelo, asomándose a la cocina.

—No, ya casi termino, ve a la mesa.

—De acuerdo.

Yurio suspiró y cenó en silencio con su querido abuelo, de no haber estado tan distraído en su propia tristeza, habría notado que Nikolai estaba muy extraño.

Se fue a su habitación, le mandó mensaje a Beka y éste le respondió de inmediato, charlaron un rato, pero su novio no mencionó en ningún momento el hecho de que al día siguiente cumplía años, eso fue muy sospechoso.

Charlaron hasta que para Otabek fue media noche, con Yurio apenas eran las nueve. Se despidieron como si nada, haciendo que el rubio se fuera a la cama no solamente triste, sino molesto.

Fue hasta que dieron las doce, que Yuri recibió una llamada. Adormilado y enojado, tomó su teléfono y respondió la video llamada de su amado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yura —le dijo en voz baja el kazajo, con una inusual sonrisa amplia, la cual se ensanchó al verlo tan lindo, con baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y con sus ojos entrecerrados por la luz que emitía el teléfono en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Otabek? —se talló un ojo. Su voz salió tremendamente sexy para los oídos del kazajo, quien se moría por estar a su lado.

—¿Ya estabas dormido?

—Sí —lo miró fijamente a la cámara.

—Sólo quería ser el primero en felicitarte —su sonrisa volvió a ser pequeña y ladina—. Siento haberte despertado.

—No, no, está bien —carraspeó un poco y maldijo entre dientes el sentir un bulto incómodo entre sus piernas. Lo había despertado de un sueño muy erótico, precisamente con él—. Te extraño —suspiró profunda y largamente.

—Siento no poder verte en este cumpleaños —se oía de verdad abatido por eso.

—Está bien, entiendo —lo entendía, mas no le gustaba—. Maldición —espetó en voz baja, su erección no disminuía.

—Interrumpí un sueño muy bueno ¿Verdad? —soltó en un tono sorprendido. Ya tenía una idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

Yuri gruñó en respuesta.

—Vaya, sí me extrañas.

—¿Quieres ver qué tanto?

—Por favor.

Entonces Yurio encendió la lámpara de su buró y enfocó la cámara en su entrepierna. El pantalón del pijama se veía muy resaltado hacia un lado, estaba completamente duro.

—Quisiera verlo sin el pijama —la voz grave y seria de Otabek se escuchó en toda la habitación a pesar de que hablaba en voz baja. Yurio de inmediato tomó sus audífonos del buró y los conectó al teléfono.

Yurio obedeció y bajó su pijama junto con la ropa interior, dejando expuesto su duro miembro, pálido en toda su longitud y muy rosado en la punta. Escuchó cómo su novio suspiraba pesadamente, giró el teléfono sólo para toparse con la expresión de Otabek llena de lujuria, sus ojos negros eran más intensos de lo normal y su respiración se oía pesada.

—Quiero verte también —pidió, con sus ojos verdes cargados de seriedad.

Otabek no replicó, de inmediato enfocó la cámara a su miembro ya completamente erecto y sonrió al poder apreciar el rostro de su novio a través de la pantalla.

—Demonios, quisiera estar ahí contigo.

—Y yo contigo —suspiró Otabek, tumbándose en su cama.

—¿Qué haces? —su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, notó que la de Otabek también.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le mostró lo que hacía con su mano en su miembro.

—Yo hago lo mismo… oh… Otabek, te necesito —gimió lo más quedo que pudo, no quería despertar a su abuelo—. Si supieras lo que estoy imaginando que podrías hacerme si estuvieras aquí.

El corazón de Otabek se aceleró y su entrepierna se puso más dura.

—Ponte ambos audífonos y cierra los ojos —ordenó el kazajo.

El aludido obedeció al instante, notando cómo las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes. Entonces la grave y profunda voz de su novio comenzó a hablarle al oído.

—¿Te estás acariciando? —inquirió con una voz irresistible.

—Lo hago.

—¿Y en qué piensas? Yo pienso en ti, debajo de mi cuerpo, enterrando tus uñas en mi espalda.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio. Desgraciadamente Otabek no pudo verlo, pues Yura dejó el teléfono sobre la cama.

—Pienso… pienso en ti —no podía pensar con coherencia, su mente estaba concentrada en el movimiento de su mano derecha sobre su pene, masturbándose, y en su mano izquierda acariciándose a sí mismo. Todo eso, más la sexy voz de su novio en los audífonos… Yura estaba perdido.

—Yo te pienso… gimiendo en mi oído, suplicándome por más… —se detuvo sólo para escuchar un leve gemido de su amado, su respiración era errática, sin embargo, Otabek se mantuvo cuerdo—… meneando tus caderas, buscando más contacto.

—Y tú sobre mí, dentro de mí —gimió—. Tus manos grandes, pesadas y calientes, apretándome con fuerza. Tus… ah… tus besos en mi cuello, mojándolo.

—Y mordiendo tu oreja…

—Oh, sí…

—Yo tomándote con fuerza.

—Más…

—Muy profundo —escuchó la respiración muy acelerada de Yuri—. Abriendo tus piernas tan flexibles —no pudo evitar decirlo con algo de gracia, la misma que sintió Yurio.

—Y tú tan poco flexible —rio.

—No lo arruines —suspiró.

—Sí, sí. Continúa.

—Me has cortado la inspiración.

—Demonios, no… no soy bueno en esto —jadeó, insatisfecho. Se mordió el labio y tomó el valor para decir lo que pasaba por su mente—. Yo… a mí me encanta, no, me excita demasiado escuchar tu respiración pesada y ruidosa cuando… —el poco pudor que tenía se estaba haciendo presente, la situación lo abochornó demasiado.

—Ahora mismo me estoy masturbando pensando en tu expresión cuando te corres —su voz era lenta acompasada, sin dejar de sonar grave en todo momento.

Yurio gimió un poco, fue la señal de que nuevamente estaba tomando el ritmo anteriormente perdido.

—Yo pienso en tu respiración haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello mientras me penetras.

—Con tus piernas enredadas en mis caderas.

—Mientras entras y sales cada vez más rápido y profundo.

—¿Te gusta rudo?

—Mucho. Beka… —jadeó—… ¿Qué ropa interior estás usando? —tenía un pequeño fetiche con el buen gusto de su novio en la ropa interior y si le decía que traía el bóxer negro y ajustado que tanto amaba, se volvería loco.

—En este momento estoy desnudo, pero antes traía puesto el bóxer que tanto te gusta.

—¿El negro? ¿Ese que te queda ajustado?

—Sí.

—Oh…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Yurio pudo escuchar claramente esos ruidos obscenos que hacía su novio al masturbarse, de sólo imaginar su pene duro, húmedo y grueso, se le hacía agua la boca y el cuerpo se le estremecía. Extrañaba mucho a su hombre.

—¿Qué ropa interior traías tú? ¿Acaso el rojo?

—No traía ropa interior.

—Sucio.

Yurio rio un poco, pero un gemido por parte de su novio terminó opacando esa risa.

—¿Beka?

El aludido gimió de nuevo, logrando excitar mucho más al rubio.

—Otabek, dime qué estás haciendo.

—Estoy… —por primera vez le dio un poco de vergüenza decirlo—…en verdad imagino que estás debajo de mí.

—¿Con una almohada?

Otabek hizo un ruido a modo de afirmación. Eso excitó más a Yurio, quien no dejaba de estimularse con insistencia.

—Imagino tu cuerpo sobre el mío, yo acariciando tus músculos, justo debajo de tu ombligo, donde tienes esos pequeños vellos que tanto me gustan, esos que bajan hacia una de mis partes favoritas de tu cuerpo, una muy grande. Te imagino dentro de mí…

—Tú tan apretado.

—Y tú tan grande.

Para ese punto ambos gemían cada vez más fuerte, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

—Tus fuertes caderas se mueven en vaivén, embistiéndome, ¡ah! Fuerte… profundo… oh Beka… ¡Oh! —su respiración se agitó tanto que Otabek pudo percibir claramente cada respiro, reconociendo sus gemidos y distinguiéndolos como los de su orgasmo.

Se lo podía imaginar con claridad. Su piel pálida ahora totalmente enrojecida, sudoroso, con sus cabellos largos y rubios pegándose en sus mejillas y frente. Era una imagen mental simplemente exquisita.

—Yura —jadeó—. Quiero verte, déjame verte —suplicó con su grave voz.

El aludido obedeció, tomó su teléfono y le regaló una vista hermosa de él tal cual como se lo había imaginado, sin mencionar que también lo dejó ver el resto de su cuerpo, su plano vientre con restos de un líquido blanquecino sobre él y su miembro cada vez menos erecto, volviendo a su estado normal. Otabek hizo lo miso y le permitió a su novio observar su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

—Beka, tienes que venir y hacerme el amor, por favor —suplicó y eso fue suficiente para que un gemido gutural saliera de la garganta del mayor, experimentando así un fuerte orgasmo que duró más de lo que imaginó.

Yurio sonrió de lado y sin pena dijo:

—Eres tan sexy cuando tienes tu orgasmo, si tan sólo hubieras estado aquí…

—Habría jalado tu cabello con fuerza y te habría besado hasta dejarte sin aliento.

—Me dejaste sin aliento de todas formas —suspiró.

Repentinamente ambos se sentían muy cansados.

—No es lo que me hubiera gustado para tu cumpleaños, pero… feliz cumpleaños de todas formas.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esto fue increíble! —admitió con sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Otabek sonrió, tenía razón, había sido increíble, sin embargo, nada igualaba el hecho de tenerlo en frente de verdad y no en una pantalla, a miles de kilómetros.

—Nos veremos pronto ¿Verdad? —lo miró con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

—Prometo que así será. Tengo tantas cosas en mente que podré hacerte en nuestro siguiente encuentro…

—Tienes una mente pervertida —le dijo en modo coqueto.

—Vaya que sí —admitió sin un atisbo de vergüenza—. Necesito verte para hacerte todas esas cosas.

—Que sea pronto.

—Lo será. Descansa Yura —sonrió a la cámara—. Te amo —amaba ver cómo se sonrojaba todavía cuando le decía aquello.

—Yo también te amo, Otabek —esbozó una sonrisa muy tierna y algo adormilada—. Espero verte pronto…

—Así será —sonrió—. Ya duerme.

Terminaron la llamada y ambos cayeron rendidos al sueño momentos después. Yurio feliz por comenzar su cumpleaños de esa forma, pero un tanto decepcionado por saberlo lejos de él y que no tendría un cumpleaños a su lado. Por otra parte, Otabek se durmió con una sonrisilla llena de complacencia.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Regresó a casa después de un largo día. Había ido a la universidad y a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante. En ambos lugares sus amigos le llevaron obsequios y lindos detalles, así que llegó a casa con un montón de chucherías, globos y postres hechos por amigos y amigas ¿Y por qué no? También de uno que otro fan.

Todo el día anduvo de malas y cada vez que le daban un obsequio o lo felicitaban, se molestaba un poco.

Cuando entró a casa vio todo a oscuras, lo cual le preocupó.

—¿Abuelo? —no obtuvo respuestas. Dejó caer los regalos al suelo y corrió a encender la luz.

—¡Sorpresa!

Miles de papelitos de colores saltaron en el aire. Sus amigos más cercanos y su familia estaban ahí, sosteniendo un gran pastel de cumpleaños y portando cada uno un gorrito muy chistoso de fiesta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio brillaron en felicidad, no se había esperado aquello. Los vio a todos y cada uno, sonriéndoles y agradeciendo por la sorpresa, hasta que lo distinguió entre el montón, ahí en medio de todos estaba nadie más y nadie menos que su flamante novio cargando un gran ramo de hermosas flores.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo de nuevo.

—¡Otabek! —caminó apresuradamente, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos para llegar a su novio.

—Es en este momento cuando todos nos volvemos invisibles —dijo Viktor, rodando los ojos y sonriendo al ver a los enamorados reencontrándose de nuevo.

—Ni digas nada, que tú eres igual con Yuuri —contraatacó Mila, divertida ante la situación.

—Y tú con Georgi —dijo Viktor.

—Claro que no, ¿verdad? —miró a su novio, quien soltó una risilla. Iba a decir algo, pero Viktor lo interrumpió.

—Es verdad, es Georgi el que hace eso.

Todos comenzaron a reír, pues tenía razón.

—Claro que sí —el ruso abrazó a su novia con cariño, amaba a esa chiquilla. Hasta la fecha ella había sido su relación más duradera, profunda y verdadera. No le importaba que se llevaran casi diez años de diferencia en edad.

Volvieron a centrar su atención en la parejita recién reencontrada, Yurio aún no soltaba a su novio, lo abrazaba del cuello con efusividad, trepado en su cuerpo como un pequeño mono araña. Otabek sonreía con alivio al tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, poco le importaba que todos estuviesen mirándolos.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

—Viejo ¿Cómo tomó Chris el hecho de que ustedes dos se fueran de vacaciones el día de su cumpleaños? —preguntó Yurio, esperando oír una divertida anécdota.

—Él se fue primero que nosotros. Masumi se lo llevó a Brasil, te aseguro que ni se acordó de nosotros sino hasta que lo llamamos para felicitarlo, aunque casi se nos olvida.

Yurio los miró feo.

—¡Era día de san Valentín! Yuuri y yo estuvimos ocupados todo el día en la cabaña haciendo…

—No quiero saber —se llenó la boca de piroshki de katsudon. El resto de los invitados rio al ver que en algunos aspectos seguía siendo infantil.

—Mejor dime por qué no has conocido a tu sobrino —lo miró severamente luego de acabarse su piroshki—. Mi abuelo y yo ya fuimos a visitarlos.

—¿¡Qué?! —Viktor casi se fue de espaldas.

—Sí, mira —sacó su teléfono y le mostró la foto del pequeñito bebé, era precioso.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —le quitó el celular y miró a su sobrino detenidamente, estaba tan lindo como en las fotos que Evgi le había mandado.

Y entonces, sin que Yurio se diera cuenta, comenzó a pasar de foto en foto, había muchas del nene, hasta que se terminaron y empezó una larga hilera de fotografías de Otabek. En las primeras estaba el kazajo, dándole la espalda en medio del aeropuerto, vistiendo su chaqueta negra de cuero y su pantalón negro también, con maleta en mano y mirando a la lejanía, seguramente buscándolo.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una risilla entre dientes, eso llamó la atención del resto, aún más cuando Yurio vio el motivo de sus risas.

El rubio no dijo nada, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le arrebató el teléfono antes de fulminarlo con la mirada y darle una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ey! —Yuuri se encogió sobre sí mismo, sobándose el golpe en la pierna—. ¿Por qué me pateas, Yurio? —lo miró con tristeza y enojo.

—Idiota equivocado —respondió simplemente, aún muy sonrojado y pateando ahora a Viktor.

—¡Yuratchka! —lo regañó su abuelo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y enseguida se comportó, sólo había dos personas en el mundo a las que les hacía caso y una de ellas era su abuelo.

—Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido, Otabek? —preguntó el abuelo con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —respondió con su típica seriedad, pero de pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su expresión—. Mis padres me han dicho que quieren venir a conocerlo.

—¡Oh! Sería todo un placer recibirlos en casa. Diles que son bienvenidos.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Yurio, totalmente sorprendido por la noticia que dio su novio.

—Sí —tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, atrayéndola a su regazo y acariciando cada rincón de esa delgada y bonita mano.

—Tal parece que tus suegros quieren formalizar —lo molestó Mila.

—¿Los tuyos no? —contratacó Yurio, divertido por la cara que puso la pelirroja.

Terminaron de cenar y los más jóvenes se quedaron en el comedor, charlando y de vez en cuando discutiendo por tonterías, mientras que el resto se iba a la sala a tomar té.

—¿No han conocido a su sobrino? —se asombró Nikolai.

—Aún no —respondió Yuuri.

—Mi padre decidió pasar una temporada con Aleksi y su familia —gruñó Viktor, molesto—. No podemos ir hasta que él se vaya.

—¿No pueden o no quieren? —inquirió Yakov, alzando una ceja y mirándolos fijamente.

En la sala estaban Yakov, Lilia y Nikolai charlando con Viktor y Yuuri, reposando la comida luego de haber cenado tanto y tan pesado.

—No quiere —lo delató Yuuri.

Lilia iba a replicar algo, regañando a su querido y desobediente Vitya, pero Yurio llegó e interrumpió.

—Abuelo, aquí está lo que me pediste —le entregó una cajita negra.

—Gracias Yuratchka —sonrió y miró a los que estaban a su alrededor—. ¿Quién quiere jugar?

—Por supuesto que yo —Yakov no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ganarle a Nikolai en dominó. Viktor también se apuntó al juego y Lilia pasó.

—Vamos Katsuki, veamos qué tan bueno eres en esto.

—Él nunca ha jugado dominó, ¿Verdad, amor?

—Claro que sí —alzó una ceja y entró a la partida.

—¿Qué vamos a apostar? —preguntó Yakov, más emocionado que de costumbre. Lilia sólo rodó los ojos y dijo: “Hombres”.

Yurio miró todo a su alrededor desde donde estaba. Sus amigos y novio estaban en el comedor, entretenidos con los dramas que platicaba Georgi, en la sala estaba su abuelo, con aquellos a quienes consideraba su familia.

Sonrió, sin decir ni hacer nada, sólo observaba en silencio y se daba cuenta de lo bendecido que estaba. Su familia era extraña y un tanto pequeña, pero era buena y sabía que lo amaban mucho, en especial su abuelo y ese par de hermanos tan molestos, uno ruso y el otro japonés.

—Ahora que estamos todos, queremos hablar seriamente con ustedes, en especial contigo, Viktor —anunció Nikolai, tomando una postura seria mientras mezclaba todas las fichas.

Los dos aludidos parpadearon, sorprendidos y confundidos.

—Es sobre tu padre —continuó Yakov.

—Eso no…

—Sí, Viktor, necesitas que alguien te escarmiente —los apoyó Lilia, cruzada de brazos.

El aludido no respondió, los tres mayores ahí eran las únicas personas a quienes Viktor les tenía un respeto de tal magnitud.

—Dimitri ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, desde que murió tu madre no ha sido el mismo y te consta —prosiguió Yakov.

—Ninguno de nosotros ha sido el mismo desde entonces —recordó esos amargos momentos—. Mi padre sufrió, sí, pero se olvidó de que sus hijos también sufrían.

—No quiero justificar las acciones de tu padre, pero quiero darte este consejo —Nikolai lo miró seriamente antes de proseguir—: perdona y olvida.

La expresión de Viktor fue increíble. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso antes, excepto Yuuri.

Nikolai dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita del centro y se recargó por completo en el sofá, descansando su espalda y mirando las fichas que le habían tocado, luego, sus ojos tan verdes como los de Yurio miraron a Viktor con seriedad.

—A pesar de todo, Dimitri es tu padre. Y llegará el día en que él ya no esté en este mundo, y entonces te vas a arrepentir de no haber arreglado las cosas con él. No te digo que lo perdones y se vuelvan unidos, no, sólo te pido que saques ese rencor de tu corazón, porque si no lo haces, te quedarás con el remordimiento de no haber siquiera intentado arreglar las cosas. Un remordimiento de ese tipo no te dejará en paz, hasta la muerte.

Hubo silencio sepulcral en la sala. Viktor miraba su taza de té, escuchando atentamente a Nikolai mientras Yuuri estaba a su lado, brindándole apoyo en silencio.

—Lo sé, pero esto que siento es más fuerte que yo. Mi rencor no ha hecho más que incrementarse con el tiempo, más ahora que ha intentado separarnos a Yuuri y a mí. ¿Sabían que mi padre es homofóbico?

—Sí.

—Claro.

—Por supuesto.

Respondieron Lilia, Nikolai y Yakov respectivamente. Viktor se vio acorralado, no sabía cómo continuar con esa conversación.

—Nikolai ¿Cómo tomó usted la noticia de que Yurio y Otabek eran novios?

El anciano sonrió al recordarlo.

—No me sorprendió cuando me informaron sobre su relación. De hecho fue Otabek quien me buscó con anticipación, pidiéndome permiso para ser su novio. Es un buen chico.

El mayor recordó cuando una mañana entró a la habitación de su nieto y se lo topó dormido entre los brazos de ese chico, desde ahí supo muy bien que lo suyo iba en serio, pues Yura había estado deprimido en ese tiempo y Otabek viajó hasta ahí simple y sencillamente para animarlo.

—Es todo un caballero —agregó Yuuri, feliz porque Yurio tuviera a alguien así.

Y Otabek lo era. Siempre cumplía sus compromisos y promesas.

—Usted lo tomó así, pero mi padre… él no lo aceptará jamás.

—Dimitri es un cabeza dura —añadió Yakov.

—Igual que tú, Vitya —aseguró Lilia.

De pronto Yurio apareció en la sala y miró detenidamente lo que hacían, en específico las fichas de Yuuri.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la fichas del japonés.

—Jugamos dominó ¿Quieres unirte? —preguntó su abuelo.

—El cerdo está a punto de ganarles, va a cerrar el juego —lo delató—. Y no, gracias, este juego es para ancianos —dijo sin vergüenza y con descaro.

—¡Yuri! —se quejó Yakov.

—¿Por qué juegan eso? Es para ancianos —miró a sus dos amigos y luego se retractó—. Lo siento, Viktor, sigue jugando; cerdo, ven conmigo.

Nikolai alzó una ceja por el descaro de su nieto.

—Yura —lo llamó, amenazante y haciendo reír a los demás.

—Tú no eres un anciano, abuelo —respondió con seguridad antes de irse corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le picó? —inquirió Viktor. Otabek se acercó también y se encogió de hombros, quedándose ahí parado en medio de la sala. Segundos después se escucharon los pesados y descuidados pasos de Yuri bajando las escaleras, venía con una gran caja en las manos.

—Juguemos a esto —sonrió retadoramente, mostrando el juego de mesa “Risk”.

Los ojos celestes de Viktor brillaron con emoción, pues de niño solía jugar a eso con su familia.

—¡Juguemos!

Dejaron a los mayores jugando dominó y el resto se enfrascó en una partida de Risk que no terminó sino hasta el día siguiente.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Miró su reloj de muñeca y luego a su prometido.

—¿Ya vas al aeropuerto? ¿Ya te sientes bien?

—Aún no, quiero probar esto antes —con su dedo retiró un poco del betún que ya decoraba a un rico pastel hecho por Yuuri—. Y sí, ya estoy bien, sólo tenía náuseas.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó, dándole un manotazo—. Tardé horas haciéndolo. Y no parece normal que hayas tenido náuseas y ahora comas lo primero que se te pone en frente.

—Se me antojó —se defendió—. Está delicioso mi amor ¿Ya lo probaste? —inquirió luego de chuparse el dedo.

—No, porque no quería que… —fue callado por un beso inesperado con sabor a chocolate—. Uhm, sí está rico —comprobó luego de saborear los labios de su amado.

—Te lo dije —sonrió—. Ahora sí, ya me voy al aeropuerto —besó nuevamente sus labios, ahora de manera rápida, pero igualmente cariñosa.

—Cuídate, por favor.

—Dosvidaniya!

Momentos más tarde llegó Irina, quien también había sido invitada a la reunión para conocer al bebé. Media hora más tarde ya estaba Viktor de regreso, con tres personitas muy queridas.

—¡Dime si no es la cosita más hermosa que has visto en tu vida! —Viktor entró por la puerta principal, cargando entre sus brazos a un hermoso bebé de apenas un mes de nacido. Detrás de él venían Aleksi y Evgenia.

—¡Es tan pequeño! —se asombró Yuuri—. Wow… y es tan hermoso —se le quedó viendo por largo rato, estaba dormidito a pesar del escándalo que hacía su tío Viktor.

Yuuri alzó la mirada y sonrió muy ampliamente al ver a su cuñado y esposa entrando.

—¡Aleksi, Evgenia! Me da mucho gusto verlos. Lamento no haber ido a visitarlos antes.

—No te preocupes, entendemos la situación —dijo Evgenia, luego corrió a saludar a Irina, pues no se veían desde navidad.

—Gracias —sonrió Viktor, meciendo levemente a su sobrino.

Yuuri se le quedó mirando. Definitivamente Viktor se veía perfecto con un bebé en brazos. Y entonces pensó: “Voy a ocasionar que la descendencia de este hombre no exista, Dios, eso es un pecado”.

—Yuuri ¿No quieres cargarlo? —preguntó Evgenia, refiriéndose a su nene.

—No creo que sea buena idea —se rascó una mejilla, nervioso.

—No tengas miedo, yo tampoco sabía cargar bebés hasta hace unos momentos —alzó un poco al bebé. La sonrisa de Viktor no podía ser más grande y hermosa, iluminaba todo a su alrededor con tanta felicidad. Si Yurio estuviera ahí, ya habría dicho lo estúpida que era su sonrisa en forma de corazón y le diría que era un bicho raro.

—Tal vez luego —en verdad tenía miedo de cargarlo y de que se le cayera o algo por el estilo.

—Yo sí quiero cargarlo —pidió Irina, pero Viktor no quiso soltar a su sobrino.

Así que Irina se resignó y junto con Evgenia ayudó a Yuuri a poner la mesa para cenar mientras Viktor y Aleksi charlaban en la sala.

—Es todo un dormilón —acarició el poco cabello que tenía el bebé, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima.

—Se quedó dormido poco antes de aterrizar, vas a ver que estará despierto toda la noche —bostezó, recargándose en el sofá para cerrar unos momentos los ojos.

—Te ves terrible hermano.

—Casi no dormimos. Tener un hijo es más cansado que terminar la carrera de leyes.

—Pero si este bebé se ve tan inofensivo.

Aleksi abrió los ojos para mirarlo seriamente.

—Es un pequeño monstruo.

—Es tu hijo ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—No me malentiendas, es MI pequeño monstruo y lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero… —rio—. Acapara toda la atención de Evgenia por completo y sé que es normal, pero… —bajó un poco la voz—. Tenemos más de dos meses de abstinencia. No hemos tenido sexo en demasiado tiempo y eso es…

—Horrible.

—Es frustrante.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mirando a la nada.

—¿Yuuri y tú tienen mucho sexo? —se iba a arrepentir de preguntar aquello.

—Hay noches en las que no dormimos. De hecho, tenemos una lista en la que escribimos los lugares en donde queremos tener sexo, ya hemos tachado muchos de ellos, pero nos faltan bastantes más. El otro día fuimos al centro de patinaje y en los vestidores él y yo… —fue interrumpido

—Suficiente.

—Tú preguntaste —se burló un poco.

—Y me arrepiento de ello.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando al bebé dormir. Sólo se escuchaba el ruidito tierno que hacía el éste al dormir y las voces de Yuuri, Evgenia e Irina desde la cocina, los tres hablaban en ruso y Viktor no podía más que sentirse orgulloso de su futuro esposo, hablaba muy bonito el idioma, su acento japonés estaba muy marcado y era precioso. Se preguntaba si acaso él se escucharía igual al hablar japonés, así de extraño.

—Yuuri ha mejorado en el idioma —notó Aleksi.

—Estoy tomando clases de japonés.

—Ya era hora. A ver, dime algo.

— _¿Cómo qué?_ —inquirió en japonés.

—Vaya, sí sabes algo.

— _Quiero decir mis votos en japonés, ya los tengo escritos y mi maestro me está ayudando para elegir las palabras correctas._

—Viktor, sabes que yo no entiendo nada del idioma ¿Verdad?

—Perdón —rio—. Te decía que ya escribí mis votos para la boda, los diré en japonés, por eso estoy tomando clases.

—Espero que no la cagues.

—Yo también.

—Oye. Yuuri me dijo que te has estado sintiendo mal últimamente.

—¿Uhm? —se sorprendió, qué chismoso era Yuuri.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí.

—Él está preocupado.

—En serio, Aleksi, no es nada serio —suspiró—. Sólo he estado algo tenso con lo de la boda y pues… el asunto de papá.

—¿Lo vas a invitar?

—No.

—Viktor…

—¡Por eso he estado enfermando! —exclamó con desesperación, intentando no alzar tanto la voz—. Y de todas formas, aunque le lleve una invitación sé que no irá.

—Entonces no pierdes nada. Hermano, tú solo te complicas la vida y te enfermas porque quieres.

Viktor ya no dijo nada, sólo suspiró.

La cena se sirvió y todos se sentaron a la mesa, vigilando al nene desde lejos, éste dormía plácidamente en el descansa bebés. La charla se hizo amena, el idioma ruso abundó en la noche, Yuuri se esforzó para seguir el ritmo de las conversaciones, agradeciendo que todos intentaran hablarlo lo más fluidamente posible para que pudiera entenderlo más fácil. Pero eso sí, para Yuuri no había nadie que hablara el idioma de manera más clara, bonita y fluida que su amado Viktor. Le encantaba escucharlo hablar otros idiomas además del inglés, su voz era más grave hablando en ruso, su acento lo derretía y se le antojaba demasiado sexy.

Cuando la cena terminó, decidieron descorchar una botella de vino tinto y brindar por la salud del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Yuuri no le quitaba la mirada de encima al nene, muy en el fondo quería tomarlo en brazos, pero le daba pavor que se le cayera.

—Cárgalo, Yuuri —insistió Evgenia.

—No quiero despertarlo, se ve que está muy cómodo.

Y como si el bebé hubiese escuchado aquello, comenzó a gimotear, pidiendo atención sin despertar por completo.

—Anda, hazlo. Yo te explicaré cómo —ahora insistió Viktor.

Yuuri suspiró, no le podía negar nada a su amado.

—Tienes un par de horas sabiendo cómo cargar a un bebé y ya me quieres dar clases —refunfuñó, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Pues sí sé más que tú, querido —se burló. Los otros tres se echaron a reír con ganas.

Finalmente Aleksi fue quien tomó a su hijo del portabebé para pasarlo a los brazos de Yuuri. El nene comenzó a llorar apenas tocó los brazos del japonés.

—No, no es buena idea —se puso muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo, es un dormilón, sólo se puso de malas porque lo despertamos —aseguró su padre.

—Ya se le pasará —sonrió Evgenia—. Anda, cárgalo. Sólo sostén bien su cabecita.

—¿Así?

—Perfecto —dejó a su hijo totalmente en brazos del japonés.

Los párpados del bebé se levantaron lentamente hasta que sus preciosísimos ojos azules hicieron conexión con los castaños de Yuuri. En ese mismo instante dejó de llorar.

—Hola Alexei —saludó con una tierna vocecita—. Eres precioso —le dijo en voz baja—. Muy, pero muy precioso —no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojitos que lo miraban fijamente. En ese momento hubo una conexión muy especial entre ambos, algo tan fuerte que era difícil de expresar con palabras.

—Se ve hermoso cargando a un bebé ¿No es así? —le preguntó Irina a Viktor en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que sólo él la escuchara.

Viktor asintió en silencio, sin dejar de observarlos.

Yuuri se animó a acariciar el cabello suave de Alexei, era oscuro, igual al de Aleksi. Su piel era tremendamente blanca, tal como la de los Nikiforov. Sólo sus regordetas mejillas se veían rosadas, también sus pequeños puñitos.

A su nariz llegó el dulce aroma a bebé que desprendía, era adorable, cálido, suave y muy tierno.

Todos habían insistido en que Yuuri cargara al bebé, sin saber que no querría soltarlo en el resto de la velada. Se la pasó hablándole con voz tierna mientras le hacía cosquillas o dejaba que le rodeara el dedo con toda su manita. Alexei se entretenía mucho con Yuuri, apretando su dedo y mirándolo fijamente.

Tuvo que devolvérselo a su madre cuando comenzó a llorar por hambre. Evgi lo tomó en brazos y se fue a darle pecho a la habitación que compartiría con su esposo esa noche. Poco después volvió con el nene completamente satisfecho, con sus ojitos completamente abiertos y mirando el espacio nuevo a su alrededor, pero, cuando Yuuri entró en su campo de visión, no le apartó la mirada. Evgenia se movió con su hijo por la sala y éste seguía con la mirada al japonés.

—Parece que alguien más se enamoró de Yuuri —bromeó Aleksi.

—Es lo que causa Yuuri en todos los Nikiforov —agregó Irina.

—No en todos —dijo Aleksi, refiriéndose a él.

—Claro que sí, querido —su esposa le palmeó la espalda—. Recuerdo que llegaste a casa un día, diciendo que tu hermano se había conseguido un novio muy “lindo”.

Las mejillas del acusado se pusieron de color carmesí. Yuuri y Viktor rieron por ello y luego éste último se acercó a su sobrino y lo miró con fijeza. El nene sorprendentemente sostuvo la mirada seria y pesada del mayor.

—Me voy a poner celoso, Alexei —lo apuntó con un dedo, muy cerca de su rostro. El bebé no tardó en tomar el dedo con su manita para apretarlo con fuerza y llevárselo a la boca—. Tiene unos ojos enormes —se fijó—. Definitivamente eso lo heredó de ti, Evgi.

—Tal parece que fue lo único que sacó de mí. Es una copia exacta de su padre y de su abuelo.

—Papá se puso muy feliz al conocerlo —recordó Aleksi.

La expresión de Viktor cambió a una de total seriedad sólo por unos segundos antes de recuperar su ánimo. No dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a esperar a que saliera otro tema para comentar.

Alexei comenzó a sollozar un poco, entonces Yuuri se acercó a Evgenia, y con más seguridad que antes, pidió que le dejaran tomarlo en brazos. El nene se calmó al tener de nuevo en su panorama el rostro del japonés.

—Te ves muy bien con bebé en brazos —soltó Aleksi, sonriendo de lado, con una intención doble en su comentario.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió como tonto, meciendo al bebé.

—¡Totalmente! —exclamó Viktor, emocionado.

Yuuri miró a su amado a los ojos, se quedó serio unos segundos antes de sonreír de una manera tan tierna que ni siquiera Viktor conocía.

Muy pronto Alexei volvió a caer rendido al sueño entre los brazos de su tío.

La familia Nikiforov estuvo un par de días en San Petersburgo antes de volver a Vladivostok a su vida normal. En su estadía pasaron momentos muy agradables con Viktor y Yuuri, les ayudaron a planear algunas cosas de la boda y les enseñaron mucho sobre bebés.

Durante esos días, Alexei se volvió casi inseparable de Yuuri, algo tenía el japonés que lograba tranquilizarlo cada vez que comenzaba a llorar.

—Hermano ¿Nos prestas a Yuuri una temporada? Mi hijo no se desprende de él.

—No, es mío —le sacó la lengua al bebé mientras éste lo miraba sin entender, con sus grandes ojos azules y sus espesas pestañas negras.

—No tienes remedio —rio Yuuri.

—Cuando se trata de ti, no.

—Extrañaré el olor a bebé —suspiró el japonés, acariciando la cabecita del nene antes de despedirse.

—Nos veremos pronto y en caso de que Alexei demande mucho la presencia de Yuuri, pues… vendremos a raptarlo —bromeó Aleksi.

—Me parece buena idea, pero tendrías que llevarme en paquete completo. Conmigo vienen Viktor y Makkachin —rio.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Faltaba sólo mes y medio para la boda. Viktor y Yuuri decidieron pasar ese tiempo en Japón, ambos extrañaban demasiado a la familia, sin mencionar que no estuvieron con ellos en fechas importantes como navidad y año nuevo.

Yuuri había extrañado bastante su ciudad, el clima, el aroma, el ambiente, todo.

Cuando llegaron a casa fueron muy bien recibidos, llenados de besos y abrazos fuertes. La familia estaba muy feliz de tenerlos ahí.

Y lo primero que hicieron luego de ser recibidos y desempacar, fue ir directo a las aguas termales a tomar un largo y merecido baño. Luego de eso comieron un delicioso katsudon en familia. Yuuri se permitió comer más de la cuenta, estaba muy feliz.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el japonés a su prometido. Recién terminaban de cenar. Viktor estaba tan lleno que se tiró sobre el tatami, de espaldas.

—Seremos una familia extraña, viajando de Rusia a Japón a cada rato. Quizás deberíamos vivir en Vladivostok —suspiró, había comido de más.

—Lo seremos —rio—. Viktor, quedarás como una vaca si te tiras así luego de comer.

—Está bien, tú eres mi cerdito y yo seré tu vaca.

—Qué gracioso, cuñadito —Mari se sentó a la mesa.

—Mari-neechan ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que les ayude un poco? Hay muchos huéspedes.

—No —sonrió—. Ustedes son huéspedes también, déjenos el trabajo a nosotros.

Viktor se incorporó.

—¿Hoy en la noche estarán muy ocupados? —preguntó el ruso con una inusual seriedad.

—Quizás ¿por qué? —respondió ella.

—Necesito hablar con toda la familia.

Yuuri alzó una ceja.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya lo sabrás —tomó su mano y la besó como todo un príncipe.

Esa misma noche la familia dejó a sus empleados a cargo del onsen y salieron a cenar al restaurante elegante al que los invitó Viktor.

—¿Qué tanto tramas? —inquirió Yuuri, sentado ya en la mesa, a un lado de su amado y familia.

El aludido no respondió, sólo rio un poco y antes de que les trajeran la cena…

— _Señor y señora Katsuki_ —dijo en japonés, sorprendiendo un tanto a los aludidos—. _Organicé esta cena porque antes no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo formalmente_ —miró a su amado y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa—. _Quiero pedirles de manera oficial la mano de Yuuri. Me encantaría que nos dieran su revisión._

Los señores sonrieron ampliamente, Mari también lo hizo, pero ella no aguantó la risa.

—Cuñado, dijiste “Revisión” y quiero pensar que te referías a “Bendición”

—¡Sí, eso! —sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa. Miró a Yuuri, notando que éste se encontraba casi babeando sobre el mantel, mirándolo como si fuera lo más hermoso en el mundo. Se sintió afortunado.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo formas parte de nuestra familia, Viktor, claro que tienen nuestra bendición —aseguró el señor Katsuki mientras Hiroko asentía efusivamente.

No parecía, pero Viktor había estado muy nervioso. Luego de esa respuesta se sintió enteramente aliviado.

—Se los agradezco mucho. Prometo cuidar de él todos los días de mi vida.

—Oh Viktor. Yo también cuidaré de ti, lo prometo.

—Dios, son unos cursis de lo peor —dijo Mari con una sonrisa enorme—. ¿Y en dónde van a vivir?

—En Rusia —respondió Yuuri. Su familia entristeció un poco—, pero vendremos muy seguido a Japón.

—Eso es un hecho —aseguró Viktor antes de llevarse un dedo a los labios—. Quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero ni siquiera yo me aguanto las ganas de decirlo —soltó una risita cantarina—. Mañana tenemos cita con una agente de bienes raíces, compraremos una casa aquí en Hasetsu para pasar temporadas aquí, quizás los inviernos, pues Yuuri muy apenas soportó el invierno pasado en casa.

—¡Estuvimos a -23°C! —se defendió.

—Por eso mismo, amor. Compraremos una casa cerca de la de tus padres.

—Oh Viktor, no es necesario —se avergonzó.

—Claro que sí.

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente fueron a ver casas. Durante todo el día Yuuri no dejó de sentir mariposas revoloteando en su interior. Caminaba con Viktor por las calles bonitas de las colonias nuevas que había en Hasetsu, los cerezos estaban prontos a florecer y la primavera anunciaba su cercana llegada. El aire olía a tierra mojada por la brisa fresca matutina. Todo eso, más la mano de Viktor afianzada a la suya, hacían el día más que perfecto.

“Estoy buscando casa con el amor de mi vida, mi ídolo, el hombre de mis sueños” pensaba Yuuri una y otra vez, no se lo podía creer todavía.

Visitaron muchas casas, pero ninguna les gustó del todo. Había unas muy grandes, otras demasiado pequeñas y algunas muy lejos del onsen.

—Esta es bonita —dijo Yuuri, caminando de la mano de su prometido y mirando la casa totalmente vacía.

—¿No es muy pequeña? —frunció los labios.

—Sólo somos tú, Makkachin y yo ¿Para qué quieres tanto espacio?

—Tienes razón —frunció más los labios, un tanto triste. Yuuri lo notó y se sintió muy mal por eso, quiso hacerle saber la decisión que tomó hace poco, pero prefirió esperar un poco más, quería hacerlo en el momento indicado.

Visitaron una casa más. Era amplia sin llegar a ser enorme, tenía pisos de madera fina y un estilo por completo oriental. A diferencia de la anterior, esta sí se encontraba amueblada, aunque todos los artefactos eran para mera decoración. La sala era amplia y tenía una cocina grande. El área para el comedor también era amplia, con unas puertas corredizas a un lado que los llevaba al hermoso jardín trasero. Era temprano por la mañana, así que los rayos del sol todavía provenían del este, entrando desde la parte posterior de la casa y dándole un aspecto totalmente acogedor.

—¡Ven! —Viktor tomó a Yuuri de la mano y se lo llevó al jardín. Vieron que era muy amplio, con un bello césped bien cuidado en toda su extensión y árboles frutales en algunas partes. Casi podían verse ahí los domingos por la tarde haciendo una parrillada con todos sus amigos.

—¡Son cerezos! —se emocionó Yuuri al mirar los árboles en todo su esplendor.

—Y un durazno —observó el ruso, cada vez más complacido con la bella casa.

—También hay un naranjo —señaló la agente de bienes raíces, mostrando el arbolito que estaba en un lugar que parecía poco apropiado para un árbol, justo en medio de todo—. En unos años crecerá y sus ramas llegarán a esa terraza —apuntó hacia el segundo piso.

Poco después fueron al piso de arriba y se maravillaron de igual forma. La casa era perfecta.

—Las paredes de la casa aún tienen pintura fresca y falta que le den algunos acabados al resto de las habitaciones, pero estará lista para amueblar y habitar en un par de semanas.

—Es perfecta —dijo Viktor—. Esta sería nuestra habitación —aseguró, paseándose por el cuarto acogedor—. Y en unos años, como dijo la señorita, el árbol llegará a esta terraza, llenando el cuarto con la fragancia de sus flores.

Yuuri miró a su alrededor soñadoramente, todavía no podía creer que fuese verdad todo aquello.

—Ahora vuelvo —la agente de bienes raíces salió para responder una llamada. Poco después volvió y se disculpó, pues tenía que retirarse unos momentos, prometiendo no tardar más de veinte minutos.

—Y en unos años estaremos aquí, durmiendo sobre nuestra cama —continuó Yuuri—, con las puertas del balcón abiertas para que la brisa fresca nos llegue, junto con el perfume de las flores —abrazó a Viktor desde un costado, poniendo una mano en su pecho firme y cálido—. Y entonces te despertaré con muchos besos en todo el rostro.

Viktor cerró los ojos e imaginó esa escena, casi podía sentir el aroma de las flores y la fresca brisa veraniega, el calor de Yuuri a su lado, mimándolo como siempre.

Pero entonces Yuuri siguió narrando esa bella “historia”.

—Te despertarás, y luego de darme un beso en los labios, nos daremos cuenta de que nuestros hijos se escabulleron hasta nuestra cama en la madrugada —miró la cama de muestra que había en la alcoba—. Necesitaremos una más grande que esa para que quepan los niños y Makkachin ¿No crees? —su sonrisa soñadora y hermosa se ensanchó al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Viktor.

—¿Qué? —ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos, buscó de inmediatos los de su amado. Los miró fijamente y notó ese brillo tremendamente cautivante en su expresión—. Yuuri Katsuki ¿Qué acabas de decir? —le preguntó con una sonrisota en el rostro al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por la cintura, balanceándolo un poco de un lado a otro, juguetón.

—Lo que oíste, Viktor Nikiforov.

—Pero… —parpadeó, completamente confundido—. Tú dijiste que…

—Eso era antes de que conociera a Alexei. No sé… desde el momento en que lo tomé entre mis brazos, sentí una profunda conexión, un amor que jamás había experimentado, luego vi tu trato hacia él y me di cuenta de que criar hijos sería verdaderamente maravilloso si es contigo.

El ruso ya no dijo nada, bajó un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para que su novio no lo viera.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué ocurre mi amor? —levantó su flequillo con una mano, casi como si se tratara de una cortina. Así vio con sorpresa que no dejaba de derramar lágrima tras lágrima. Eran gruesas y salpicaban de sus ojos cada vez que pestañeaba. Parecían lágrimas de cristal, del más caro y fino del mundo.

Entonces alzó su rostro y miró al japonés fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

—Tú… —se le quebró la voz, Yuuri no lo soportó y apretó la cabeza del ruso contra su pecho, sin importar la diferencia de alturas. Esto hizo reír a Viktor, quien se separó del abrazo y lo volvió a mirar para continuar—. Me haces tan feliz, tan, tan feliz… —no pudo decir más, lo abrazó asfixiantemente y lo alzó del suelo, girando sobre su propio eje.

Yuuri reía, hasta que terminó muy mareado. Viktor estaba eufórico.

—¡Hablaré con Aleksi y le diré que nos ayude con los trámites de adopción!

—¿Qué? —preguntó, riéndose.

—¡Sí! en navidad él se ofreció a ayudarnos en caso de que decidiéramos adoptar. Dijo que estuvo investigando y que podríamos adoptar fácilmente en otros países y que él puede ayudarnos para que todo sea más rápido y fácil.

—¿En serio? —se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Pero antes debo preguntarte algo…

—Dime.

—¿Quieres tener hijos ya? ¿O prefieres esperar un poco?

—La verdad… me gustaría disfrutar nuestra vida de casados un tiempo, luego podríamos adoptar —miró la expresión de su amado y rio—. No te preocupes mi vida, no cambiaré de opinión, ya lo he decidido y quiero tener hijos contigo.

Nuevamente Viktor se emocionó y lo alzó para girar con él entre sus brazos.

Sin darse cuenta terminaron chocando contra el duro colchón, cayendo en éste y estallando en carcajadas. Cuando sus risas se calmaron, recuperaron el aliento sólo para volver a perderlo en un beso francés muy demandante. No entendían cómo de la risa pasaron a un momento tan íntimo y caliente.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus latidos estaban desenfrenados y sus manos buscaban un contacto más íntimo con desesperación.

—Espera, la agente volverá en cualquier momento —lo detuvo Yuuri.

Viktor miró su reloj. La señorita se había ido hace no más de cinco minutos.

—Tenemos quince minutos.

—Quince minutos, eh… —Yuuri sonrió de lado, completamente galán—. Tendrás que ser muy rápido, Vitenka.

No fue necesario más, Viktor se echó sobre su casi esposo y le metió mano bajo la ropa, Yuuri no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, pero sobre los jeans de su amado.

La temperatura fue subiendo de manera rápida. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía esa fea cama cada vez que se movían, junto con el sonido de sus besos húmedos y una que otra risilla.

Viktor se sentó sobre los muslos de Yuuri, desabotonando con premura cada botón de su camisa.

Yuuri no perdió el tiempo, estiró sus manos hasta la camisa de Viktor y en vez de desabotonarla, simplemente la abrió con fuerza. Los botones saltaron por todas partes y eso sólo encendió más la excitación de Viktor, quien mirándolo con deseo, besó sus labios arrebatadoramente.

Tenían poco tiempo, querían aprovecharlo porque esa calentura no aguantaría hasta llegar a casa.

Se revolcaron en la cama hasta que Yuuri quedó sobre su amado. Con desesperación le desabrochó el cinto y le bajó el cierre de los jeans, luego, con su mano derecha jaló hacia abajo tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior, tirando accidentalmente de uno que otro vello. Viktor se quejó por eso y empezó a reír al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri, éste volvió a tirar de la ropa, notando en el intento lo duro que estaba ya su novio. De un tirón le bajó por completo las prendas, dejándolo al fin desnudo. Se iba a desvestir a sí mismo, pero Viktor lo empujó hasta posarse sobre él.

—Permíteme —se relamió los labios antes de arrancarle la ropa por completo. Sus dos manos fuertes bajaron su pantalón en el primer intento. Lo dejó sólo con su bóxer negro. Volvió a relamerse los labios al observar de pies a cabeza el lindo cuerpo de su novio, vaya que era afortunado al tenerlo.

Yuuri se impacientó un poco y movió sus caderas para hacerle saber a su pareja que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Viktor retomó su tarea y ahora con una sonrisa malévola en los labios pasó su mano derecha por debajo de la espalda de Yuuri y con la izquierda tiró fuertemente de su bóxer hasta dejar descubierto su lindo miembro. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que el ruso alzara un poco el cuerpo de su novio para poder introducir en su boca el pene ya erecto de Yuuri. Éste se llevó un brazo sobre los ojos, completamente extasiado. No se molestó en demostrar lo mucho que lo excitaba aquello, jadeó y gimió con fuerza.

Los oídos del ruso se deleitaban al escuchar esos hermosos gemidos, eso sólo le indicaba que hacía bien su trabajo. Notó cómo su novio enterraba su mano en las sábanas, apretándolas fuerte cada vez que dedicaba especial atención al glande, con su lengua húmeda y caliente.

—Oh Viktor… —quería decirle muchas cosas, pero su mente no daba para más, veía estrellas y estaba mareado, muy agitado. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que Viktor le hizo un oral tan… no podía describirlo.

Se retorció de placer debajo de su amado cuando éste introdujo todo el miembro en su boca, por completo. El cabello platinado de su prometido le hacía cosquillas en el vientre bajo, su lengua lo llevaba hasta el cielo y sus dientes peligrosos y afilados… le hacían decir incoherencias.

Incorporándose sólo un poco con la ayuda de sus codos sobre la cama pudo ver la majestuosa escena de Viktor engullendo su miembro. Era una imagen que quedaría tatuada con fuego en su memoria por la eternidad. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, de sus ojos salían unas pequeñitas lágrimas por el esfuerzo realizado y sus bellos ojos estaban cerrados, hasta que de pronto sus párpados se levantaron y esos cielos celestes lo miraron con picardía. De inmediato y sin detener su trabajo, Viktor esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

—¡Dios! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no podía con tanta sensualidad.

Se retorció más de placer cuando sintió una mano escurridiza y traviesa reptando por su torso hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Viktor lo apretó y masajeó, causando jadeos, casi gritos, en su novio. Se sentía orgulloso y quería seguir haciéndolo, pero no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Dejó que su saliva escurriera en el miembro de Yuuri hasta llegar a su ano. Llevó su mano ahí e introdujo dos dedos, causando más estremecimientos en su pareja.

—Oh Viktor, oh…

—Dijiste que fuera rápido —no le importó que el bóxer de Yuuri aún colgara de uno de sus pies, ni el hecho de que la cama había quedado toda revuelta. Sólo quería hacerlo suyo ahí y ahora.

Alzó más las caderas de Yuuri y metió su miembro de inmediato en él, bombeando al instante.

Yuuri no contuvo su ronco gemido, había sido tan repentina la intromisión, y tan profunda que apretó incluso los dedos de sus pies. Tomó a Viktor de la nuca con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, enredando sus manos en el sedoso cabello platinado, jalándolo y acariciándolo sin dejar de besar esos delgados labios que tanto amaba.

Sus narices chocaban en cada beso que se daban, sus alientos cálidos se mezclaban y sus cuerpos pedían más cada vez.

Viktor aumentó la profundidad de las embestidas, llegando cada vez más lejos y haciendo desfallecer a su novio. Yuuri suspiraba dentro de los besos pasionales que no se terminaban, degustando cierto sabor diferente en los labios de Viktor. No le desagradaba, al contrario, se le hacía un tanto morboso probar su propio sabor en los labios de él. Eso sólo lo excitaba más.

Abandonó los labios de Yuuri sólo para irse directo a su cuello, quería morderlo y dejar un recuerdo de ese momento en su suave y pálida piel.

—Oh, Viktor… ¡Ah! —gimió al sentir cómo succionaba su piel y luego la mordía, sabía que le quedaría un gran moretón y eso le encantaba.

Las embestidas eran tan fuertes que, como en otras ocasiones, se fueron resbalando en el colchón hasta llegar a la orilla, pero antes de caerse Viktor se levantó con Yuuri pegado a él como koala y sin sacar su pene de Yuuri, lo empotró contra la pared más cercana, ahí siguió con su tarea, alcanzando un punto dentro de él que no había logrado tocar del todo estando en la cama, la gravedad les ayudaba mucho en ese momento.

Yuuri estaba pescado con sus brazos del cuello de Viktor, gimiendo en su oído y enredando sus piernas en su cintura, dándole completo acceso a él.

—Viktor, yo… me vengo ¡Uhm!

—Hazlo mi amor, hazlo —besó sus labios con una pasión irrefrenable, enterrando sus dedos en las nalgas del menor hasta dejar marca de ellos.

Yuuri se vino en un fuerte y prolongado orgasmo, cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Viktor aprovechó para besar más su cuello. El pobre japonés sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba bruscamente mientras se venía por completo, manchando el vientre de su amado y el propio con todo su semen.

El ruso no tardó mucho en alcanzar su clímax, fue suficiente ver la expresión orgásmica de Yuuri para que finalmente se dejara venir dentro de él, llenándolo.

Jadeando, exhaustos y temblorosos unieron sus frentes. Frotaron sus labios contra los del otro en un beso cansado, necesitaban recuperar el aliento. De pronto Viktor se sintió muy débil, tuvo que bajar a Yuuri, pero a éste le temblaron las pierna cual gelatina.

Con dificultad, ambos llegaron a la dura cama y se tumbaron sobre ella, bocarriba y respirando agitadamente.

Había sido un rapidín muy intenso.

—Fue maravilloso… increíble, mi amor —Yuuri se dio media vuelta hasta pasar su muslo sobre el vientre de su amado.

—Te mereces eso y más —besó su frente y lo rodeó con un brazo mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca izquierda—. Lo hicimos en once minutos.

—Nos quedan cuatro.

Viktor le hizo una cara demasiado provocativa.

—¡Para vestirnos, tonto! —se rio a lo grande.

—Yo no sugerí otra cosa.

—Tu expresión lo hizo por ti —le picó una mejilla con el índice, dedo que luego Viktor mordió y finalmente chupó de una manera muy sensual.

Yuuri prácticamente babeó, pero se apresuró a levantarse y vestirse, en cualquier momento podía volver la chica.

Viktor se quedó tumbado en la cama, medio incorporado al apoyarse en un codo mientras veía de abajo arriba a su prometido. Sus preciosos muslos tan bien formados, su trasero redondo y apetecible, su cintura angosta y…

—Amor —rio—. Yuuri —se puso de pie y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de que comenzara a vestirse—. Estás todo manchado de pintura.

—¿Eh?

—Tu espalda —señaló.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—La pintura estaba fresca, recuerda lo que dijo la agente.

—¡Y aun así me pegaste a la pared!

—Lo siento, no lo recordaba en ese momento, tenía asuntos más importantes por atender—acarició el pene del menor y éste sintió cómo un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, aún estaba muy sensible.

—Hay que vestirnos, luego me lavaré —pegó su espalda al pecho de su novio, manchándolo intencionalmente.

—¡Ey! —se quejó, riendo.

—Ya estamos a mano.

—No, me debes un oral —respiró en su cuello—. También quiero que seas tú quien me lo haga esta noche —casi ronroneó.

—Oh Viktor, no me digas eso ahora, porque… —se giró entre sus brazos hasta tenerlo de frente—…soy capaz de hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

—Nada lo impide —entrecerró sus ojos antes de unir sus labios con los de él.

Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados por los besos y las mordidas repartidas, pero no les importaba, estaban más ocupados jugando con sus lenguas, o al menos así lo fue hasta que…

—Disculpen la demora —entró la joven mujer—. Oh, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo? —sonrió, coqueta.

Yuuri intentó huir, espantado y muy avergonzado, pero Viktor no lo permitió al abrazarlo fuerte contra su pecho y girándose para que la mujer no pudiera ver del todo a su cerdito. Yuuri se escondió en el pecho de su amado, sentía que le salía humo por las orejas.

—¡Compraremos la casa! —exclamó el ruso con mucha alegría, utilizando lo que ya sabía de japonés y sin soltar a su cerdito.

—Excelente, agendaré la cita para la compra, por ahora los dejo, la casa es toda suya. Felicidades —guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí con mucha tranquilidad, aunque por dentro gritaba de emoción por haber visto a ese par en casi plena acción.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Yuuri, muy rojo y avergonzado—. ¿Por qué siempre nos pasan estas cosas?

—Porque somos un par de insaciables —lo atrapó de la cintura y devoró su boca—. Vamos a casa de tus padres para que puedas tomar un baño —besó su frente, conteniendo sus ganas a pesar de recién haber hecho el amor.

Viktor miró la pared en donde había empotrado a su prometido y soltó una risilla. Se veía la marca de la espalda de Yuuri en la pared, y era algo que jamás iba a borrar, dejaría esa marca como recuerdo de la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su casa, de ambos. El mismo día en que Yuuri aceptó tener hijos con él. No podía estar más feliz.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Se metió al agua y soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción pura. Se habían lavado el cuerpo en las regaderas. Ayudó a Yuuri a quitarse toda la pintura de la espalda y luego se fueron a las tinas privadas para relajarse un poco. Había clientes en las aguas termales más grandes, así que optaron por una individual.

Ahí estaban los dos, dentro de la bañera, frente a frente.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —suspiró Viktor, recargado en su lado de la bañera redonda. Se suponía que eran individuales, pero eso poco les importaba a ambos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —el japonés sonrió con nostalgia y de inmediato alzó uno de sus pies al aire, justo frente a su amado—. ¿Por favor? —hizo carita de cachorro, a lo que Viktor rio y aceptó de inmediato.

—No puedo creer que años atrás estábamos en esta misma bañera. En ese entonces te aterrorizaba que te viera desnudo y no te atrevías tampoco a verme.

El vapor a su alrededor comenzó a intensificarse, el agua estaba tremendamente agradable y el momento no podía ser mejor, tal como en los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo eran entrenador-pupilo.

—Eras tan inocente en ese entonces, tan pudoroso, y ahora… —dejó de masajear el pie de su prometido y alzó la mirada para toparse con el eros en su máxima expresión. Yuuri lo miraba desde su lugar, con todo el cabello hacia atrás y una mirada que derretiría a cualquier ruso de hielo.

—¿Y ahora? —deslizó su pie libre hasta posarlo en el vientre de su casi esposo.

—Ahora eres… —sintió cómo el pie iba bajando poco a poco, tragó en seco cuando llegó más debajo de su ombligo—… eres tan…. _Eros._

Yuuri soltó una risita traviesa antes de poner su pie justo en la entrepierna de Viktor, notando que ya estaba levemente endurecido. Él se encargó de ponerlo completamente erecto, usando también su otro pie.

—Oh… Yuuri —suspiró pesadamente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó sus brazos a los lados, sobre el borde de la bañera.

—Abre tus piernas —pidió y el otro obedeció, abriéndolas todo lo que la bañera le permitía. Yuuri masajeaba su pene con ambos pies, jamás lo había hecho y era muy placentero para el ruso. A Viktor le gustó tanto que se quedó así, echado hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de cada segundo.

Esa mañana descubrieron lo placenteras que podían ser ese tipo de caricias, en especial Viktor, quien quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de esos pequeños pies tan bonitos.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Insistió día y noche para que lo dejaran organizar la despedida de solteros de ambos. Christophe Giacometti logró su cometido, pero no por completo.

—Oh vamos. Deben de tener una despedida cada uno por separado.

—¿Para qué?

—Viktor, es tu despedida de soltero ¿Piensas pasarla con tu prometido? ¡No! Claro que no. Cada uno debe de tener la suya.

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Te pones celoso al pensar en un stripper bailándole a tu novio?

Viktor frunció los labios, dándole por completo la razón a su mejor amigo.

—Espera ¿Strippers?

—Vamos hombre —le palmeó la espalda con fuerza—. No te hagas el santurrón ahora —rio con ganas—. ¡Por supuesto que los habrá! Es la última oportunidad de ambos para hacer todas las locuras que no podrán hacer de casados.

—No —fue tajante, no le gustaba la idea.

—Mira que ya hablé con Yuuri y estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno, no. ¡Pero deberían de estarlo! ¿Quieres que tu despedida sea una cena aburrida? ¡No! No vinimos todos tus amigos desde lejos sólo para eso. Además, no por nada soy tu mejor amigo y el encargado de organizar la fiesta.

—Te autonombraste encargado, no hubo otra opción.

—Phichit me está ayudando —ignoró el fastidio de su amigo—. Y tenemos muy buenas ideas.

—Lo que sea menos fiestas separadas, no tiene sentido, tenemos los mismos amigos —alzó los hombros—, hagámosla todos juntos.

Y a final de cuentas se hizo lo que los futuros esposos quisieron: una misma fiesta, pero llena de sorpresas.

Arreglados, guapos y perfumados, salieron del onsen para que sus amigos se encargaran de preparar el lugar para la fiesta. La familia Katsuki se fue a descansar el fin de semana a un hotel, junto con Makkachin, Evgenia e Isabella, ambas con sus bebés.

Estuvieron alrededor de tres horas paseando por la ciudad hasta que anocheció.

Volvieron a casa y se la encontraron por completo a oscuras. Se trataba de Christophe Giacometti y Phichit Chulanont como organizadores, así que se esperaban cualquier locura.

—Ya son las nueve —suspiró Viktor, parado ante la puerta del onsen.

—¿Es normal que tenga miedo de entrar a mi propia casa?

—Yo también tengo miedo, me sudan las manos, ve —tomó su mano.

—Sí, te están sudando mucho —hizo una mueca de asco muy chistosa.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Se tomaron de las manos y entraron al lugar.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! —los recibió Phichit, arrastrándolos hasta el comedor principal, donde los esperaban sus amigos. Miraron hacia todos lados. La situación se veía demasiado tranquila. Otabek, Yurio, Aleksi, J.J., Minami, Masumi y Chris los esperaban, charlando tranquilamente entre ellos.

—Esto es sospechoso ¿No crees? —susurró Yuuri en el oído de su pareja.

—Demasiado. Mira, no invitaron a tu padre, tampoco a Yakov…

—Parece que no ¿Por qué?

No dejaban de susurrarse cosas.

—Algo traman, si en verdad fuese a ser una fiesta tranquila, los hubieran invitado.

—Tienes razón —comenzó a preocuparse.

Todo comenzó bien, cenaron en completa armonía, había alcohol, pero era moderado, hasta que la cena terminó.

—¡Es hora de jugar! —Chris salió de la cocina con un gran pepino en la mano derecha y una botella de tequila en la otra.

—Lo siento, no estoy tan ebrio como para algo así —alegó Phichit entre risas tontas antes de que el suizo le lanzara la botella.

—Prepara los shots. Y el resto, pónganse de pie, vamos a jugar al “pepino caliente”.

Todos se miraron entre sí, preocupados por lo que podría ser ese jueguito.

—Chulanont, sirve rápido esos shots, que todos están muy serios.

Chris los acomodó en el orden que le pareció divertido, en una hilera, hombro con hombro, entonces procedió a explicar el dichoso juego.

—Se van a poner este pepino entre las piernas.

Todos rieron, excepto Otabek, quien miraba todo con seriedad, preguntándose si había hecho bien en asistir a ese evento.

—Y se lo van a pasar al de al lado. Voy a poner música y quien tenga el pepino entre sus piernas al momento en que yo detenga la canción, se tomará un shot de tequila. Va el mismo castigo para el que tire el pepino al suelo ¿Quedamos?

—¿No es un juego algo tonto? —inquirió Yurio con fastidio.

—Cállate y ponte el pepino entre las piernas —sin previo aviso, él mismo se lo metió a Yurio.

Y así el juego comenzó. Yurio se lo pasó con éxito a Yuuri, quien sonrojado y nervioso se lo pasó al siempre serio Otabek, él lo tomó entre sus piernas, pero se le cayó al suelo. Fue el primero en tomar un shot. El juego continuó, Otabek le metió el pepino entre las piernas a un muy emocionado J.J., quien juraba que iba a ganar ese juego, hasta que se giró y se topó a Viktor, viéndolo con seriedad.

—No lo estropees, Leroy.

El aludido alzó una ceja y se lo pasó con éxito, pero en ese mismo instante la música se detuvo y Viktor tuvo que tomar tequila, haciendo a un lado su desprecio por esa bebida.

El juego continuó por un rato más, cada vez eran más seguidos los shots. De vez en cuando cambiaban el orden de la hilera. En una de esas veces le tocó a Viktor pasarle el pepino a su novio, lo hizo de la manera más sugestiva y provocativa posible. Lo tomó de las caderas y lo pegó repentinamente a las suyas, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, Yuuri respiraba agitadamente por la mirada tan sexy que le dirigía su novio, hasta que sintió algo duro entre sus muslos, era el pepino que intentaba pasarle sin que se cayera. Lo embistió con él hasta que quedó entre los bonitos muslos del japonés.

Yuuri estaba tan azorado por ese simple acto, que dejó caer el pepino al suelo, terminó tomando un poco más de tequila antes de pasar el pepino a nadie más y nadie menos que a su cuñado. Se sentía un poco mareado y nervioso, su cuñado lo ponía aún más nervioso con esa mirada divertida y su sonrisa sugestiva idéntica a la de Viktor.

—Vamos amor, métele el pepino a mi hermano.

—¡Cá-cállate! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Todos estallaron en carcajadas que aumentaron al ver que el pobre dejaba caer el vegetal de nuevo. Volvió a beber. El tercer intento finalmente fue el exitoso, pero de nuevo la situación se volvió graciosa cuando Aleksi tuvo que pasarlo al mejor amigo de su hermano, quien ya lo miraba con picardía, esperando ese pepino.

Masumi detuvo la música, haciendo que el ruso perdiera y decidieran cambiar de juego.

Hasta ese punto, los que más habían bebido eran Yuuri y Viktor. Al ruso no se le notaba, pero Yuuri ya tenía las mejillas un poco rojas.

A ese juego le siguió otro que consistía en reventar un globo, sentándose en el regazo de otra persona, tenían sólo diez segundos para lograrlo, de lo contrario tendrían que tomar un trago por cada segundo extra que tardaran.

Los primeros en jugar fueron los novios. Viktor se sentó en la silla y puso el globo inflado sobre su regazo.

—Vamos Yuuri, hazlo como siempre lo hacemos.

—¡Viktor! —se avergonzó un poco, pero se le pasó pronto, pues comenzó a correr el tiempo y no tardó ni tres segundos en reventarlo. Sólo dio un gran sentón sobre su novio y logró su cometido, dejando impresionados a todos.

—Vaya que tienen práctica en eso —se asombró Minami. Viktor le guiñó un ojo, orgulloso.

A los ganadores les tocó elegir a la siguiente pareja: Otabek y Jean.

—¡Reventaré ese globo en dos segundos! —exclamó el canadiense, emocionado.

—No, tú estarás sentado —se burló Viktor, divertido con la situación. El pobre de Otabek los miraba con cara de “¿Yo qué culpa tengo?” pero las reglas eran las reglas.

El kazajo usó un método muy diferente al de los novios. Se acercó de frente a su excompañero de pista y de un sentón reventó el globo, quedando sentado sobre su regazo, de frente y muy pegados.

—¡Párate ya de ahí! —exclamó el rubio, casi rugiendo por eso.

Otabek sonrió para sus adentros, amaba ver a su novio celoso. Y sólo para molestarlo más, lo eligió a él, y J.J. eligió a Yuuri nuevamente.

Eso fue demasiado cómico, pues de nuevo el japonés tuvo que reventar el globo, pero no pudo, por más que lo intentó, no lo logró. El globo salió volando y dio un fuerte sentón en la entrepierna del rubio, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas, casi le salía humo por la vergüenza y a Otabek por los celos, le había salido el tiro por la culata al kazajo, más todavía al notar el sonrojo insistente en su novio.

Yurio de pronto hizo contacto visual con Otabek y ambos sonrieron muy levemente. Su lenguaje de miradas nadie lo entendía, sólo ellos.

Antes de terminar el juego, Minami y Phichit fueron elegidos.

—¡Más fuerte! —le decía Phichit a su novio, motivándolo, pero a ambos les terminó ganando la risa. El globo salió volando hacia un lado mientras se carcajeaban con singular alegría.

—¡El juego aún no termina! —tomó a Masumi de la mano y lo jaló hasta sentarlo en la silla. Puso el globo justo sobre su entre pierna y luego miró a sus amigos—. Les voy a enseñar cómo se hace —guiñó un ojo y abrazó a su novio por el cuello, meneando sus caderas como si le estuviera haciendo un baile. Y así en menos de dos segundos ya lo tenía reventado.

—¡Ey, ya se reventó el globo! —exclamó Viktor en voz muy alta, pues su amigo seguía dando sentones cada vez más sensuales. Sin embargo Masumi no se quejaba, sólo tenía ojos y manos para su amado.

Más tarde y estando más borrachos, iniciaron un nuevo juego.

—¿Es en serio? —se quejó Yurio—. Esto parece una mala pijamada.

—¿Disculpa? —Phichit y Chris dijeron al mismo tiempo, alzando una ceja en completa inconformidad.

Sólo por eso decidieron que el pequeño ruso sería el primero en el siguiente “juego”.

Chris se fue unos momentos y regresó después con un par de hombres muy guapos, vestidos de traje, parecían extranjeros. Los presentaron. El primero, de ojos claros y cabello corto y rubio se llamaba Tom; el segundo de ojos muy similares y cabello negro, se llamaba Jhonny. Los dos eran tremendamente sensuales a pesar de aún traer toda su ropa puesta.

Las luces se apagaron y otras más pequeñas que estaban ocultas se encendieron, dándole un aspecto de antro a esa parte del onsen. Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por la luz negra que había instalado Chris con la ayuda de Phichit.

—Empiecen con él —les dijo el suizo a ambos hombres, estos sonrieron sensualmente y se acercaron a Yurio, sentado en la sala como el resto.

Una canción de ritmo lento y marcado comenzó a sonar, dándole el toque perfecto a ese momento.

—¿Qué es esto? —se alarmó el jovencito de apenas diecinueve años—. Ey, no —hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejaran de él, pero obviamente no hicieron caso, al contrario, se le acercaron peligrosamente mucho, bailándole alrededor de la silla y poniendo en peligro su integridad física.

Yurio alzó la miraba en busca de ayuda, pero todos sus amigos lo miraban con mucha diversión, se estaban aguantando las carcajadas al ver al pobre “niño” en medio de esos dos hombres bien dotados de todas partes.

Incluso Aleksi y J.J. se divertían a lo grande. Yurio sólo podía pensar en que muy pronto sería el turno de ese par de heterosexuales y él sí que se burlaría sin frenos.

Buscó a su novio con la mirada, estaba seguro de que él lo auxiliaría, pero inmensa fue su sorpresa al verlo reír tanto como los demás.

 _—¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?!_ —pensó con histeria al verlo tan campante ¿Acaso no sentía celos? Pues ahora se los iba a provocar.

Yurio les sonrió a Johnny y a Tom y aceptó sus bailes exóticos alrededor de él. El de cabello oscuro tomó la mano del jovencito y la puso sobre su nalga antes de guiñarle un ojo. Yuri sonrió internamente con mucha maldad al ver de reojo la reacción de su novio, estaba pálido al ver que incluso apretaba ese trasero.

Jean y Viktor tuvieron que detener a un muy malhumorado Otabek para que no se le fuese encima a esos dos apuestos strippers.

Tom, el stripper rubio, se apartó de Yurio y fue en busca de una nueva presa. Miró a todos los presentes y terminó enfocando sus ojos en ese lindo japonés sonrojado y de cuerpo bonito.

Los sentidos de Viktor se alertaron a pesar del grado de alcohol en su sangre. Una alarma se encendió en su mente al ver a ese hombre acercándose a su cerdito, iba a ir hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al ver que Yuuri controlaba bien la situación.

—Lo siento, me voy a casar en unos días —negó sus servicios con una amable sonrisa.

—Oh, entonces tú eres el que se va a casar —sonrió de lado, viéndose peligrosamente más sexy.

—Y yo soy el otro —Viktor apareció detrás del rubio, dejándole en claro que ese japonés ya era cerdito casado prácticamente.

—¡Oh! —sonrió más antes de llamar a su compañero, éste dejó de bailarle a Yurio y corrió para sentar a Viktor en una silla y comenzar a bailarle, lo mismo hizo Tom y así la noche se puso más caliente.

Todos observaban atentos cómo los strippers hacían muy bien su trabajo. Bailaban alrededor de los novios con el ritmo de la música de fondo que puso Chris. Los invitados soltaban exclamaciones cada vez que hacían algo más atrevido, como cuando ambos se sacaron los pantalones de un solo tirón, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Quedaron sólo con su calzado, la ropa interior muy ajustada y con moño y corbata en sus cuellos.

Viktor y Yuuri no lo iban a negar, les gustaba lo que veían. Johnny se movía sensualmente, muy cerca de Viktor, y Tom hacía uso de toda su masculinidad para provocar que el japonés casi babeara.

Los novios dejaron que les bailaran. Viktor no reaccionaba muy favorablemente, cosa que aburrió a Johnny y se fue en búsqueda de una nueva víctima, eligiendo a Aleksi, a quien se le puso el rostro de mil colores.

“¡Él tiene esposa y un hijo!” exclamaron algunos de los invitados, pero eso sólo hizo más divertido el asunto para el nudista quien dio todo de sí en ese baile sensual, restregándole su trasero y un poco más…

Viktor se quedó sentado, cruzado de brazos y refunfuñando al ver cómo le bailaban a su prometido y cómo éste se dejaba manosear. Ese hombre, Tom, sí que sabía cómo cautivar a Yuuri y eso sólo le hacía hervir la sangre en celos. El hombre comenzó a bajarse el bóxer lentamente, frente al rostro de un Yuuri casi morado por la vergüenza. Viktor no soportó más y se puso de pie, dispuesto a terminar con aquello.

—Ey, ey, ey ¿A dónde vas? —Chris lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar para llevarlo a otra dirección.

—¡Con mi prometido! ¿Ya viste lo que le está haciendo a Yuuri? —lo apuntó con un dedo. Chris inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y miró la escena con completa diversión.

—Sí, no sabía que el rostro de Yuuri pudiera ponerse tan rojo, creo que ha roto un récord —se burló.

Viktor bufó y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e ir por su amado, pero Chris de nuevo lo interrumpió.

—Hombre, deja que disfrute un poco. Tú lo tendrás el resto de tu vida, fiel a ti. Deja que se aloque un poco esta noche.

—Por eso querías fiestas separadas ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto —rio y le extendió una bebida—. Cálmate y bebe un poco que ya se te está bajando lo de los juegos.

Viktor frunció las cejas, los labios y refunfuñó mil y una veces. Aceptó el trago y se lo bebió de una sola intención sin dejar de mirar con amargura cómo a ese Tom le había gustado bastante su cerdito.

Después de contener sus celos por un buen rato, se hartó.

Con su puño cerrado golpeó la mesa en donde estaba y caminó a pasos agigantados hasta llegar a su novio.

—Con permiso —empujó al rubio que le bailaba y luego de tomar un shot de tequila que tenía al alcance, se arrancó la camisa. Tenía sus piernas a los costados de la silla donde Yuuri permanecía sentado. Éste lo miró fascinado.

Chris cambió la música repentinamente, poniendo la tan conocida canción “Careless whisper”.

Los silbidos y exclamaciones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, incluso J.J. se reía ante lo que pasaba.

Aleksi aún seguía presa de Johnny, así que no pudo ver cómo su hermano se transformaba en un stripper profesional.

Si en la despedida de Aleksi le había bailado de una manera muy sensual, ahora lo hacía mil veces mejor. El alcohol en su sistema le ayudaba a ser incluso más desinhibido que antes (si es que era posible). Meneaba sus caderas candentemente mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo. Eso, sumado a sus expresiones llenas de lujuria y la música de fondo… a Yuuri casi le sangraba la nariz.

—Mírame sólo a mí —dijo en un tono demasiado sugestivo. La música se volvió más tranquila, entonces Viktor aprovechó y caminando lentamente en círculos alrededor de su novio. Comenzó a acariciarlo, metiendo de vez en cuando sus manos bajo la camisa. Cuando pasaba frente a él le restregaba el trasero lo más cerca posible. Lo que le encantó de eso fue que su amado no se contuvo y le dio una nalgada ante la impresión de todos los invitados, atónitos por el comportamiento del japonés.

—No necesito ver a nadie más —respondió luego de un rato.

Entonces Viktor sonrió supremamente complacido con esa contestación. Se sentó de pronto en el regazo de su prometido, sintiendo algo duro debajo del pantalón de Yuuri.

—¿Esto lo hizo _aquél_? —preguntó en el oído del japonés para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo. Seguía celoso.

—Esto lo hiciste tú —tomó las caderas de Viktor y lo presionó más contra su propia entrepierna—. Sólo tú me pones así —ahora tomó sus mejillas y alzó el rostro para besarlo en los labios, consiguiendo así estruendosos gritos de sus amigos. Ellos aplaudían y exclamaban cosas sucias, bueno, las cosas sucias las decía sólo Chris.

Phichit no desaprovechó la oportunidad de estrenar su teléfono con memoria casi infinita para grabar todas las cosas que sucedieran en esa noche. Minami estaba a su lado, riéndose a lo grande por las cosas locas que veía. J.J. chiflaba con fuerza al igual que Aleksi, éste chiflaba y reía sin parar, pues su hermano y cuñado estaban bastante borrachos, casi como todos ahí.

Yurio estaba en un rincón, malhumorado. Era bueno saber que esos dos tontos al fin estaban reconciliados y felices, pero tampoco era como que disfrutase de verlos hacer esas cosas, le causaba repelús y por eso se mantuvo alejado.

Vaya mala elección.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que los dos strippers fueran nuevamente hacia él.

—Largo —les dijo con muy mal humor, pero los aludidos sólo se sonrieron entre sí y se acercaron más. Ese chico se les hacía muy tierno y lindo. Cada uno se paró en un lado y comenzaron a bailarle, restregándole el cuerpo al pobre de Yurio que contenía sus ganas patearles el trasero a ambos.

Otabek estaba entretenido viendo el espectáculo que daban los novios, con su expresión seria con la que cualquiera pensaría que estaba muy aburrido, pero no, en realidad estaba viendo lo que hacían esos dos y tomaba nota mental de algunas cosas, o al menos así era hasta que vio a su novio en aprietos. Su carita estaba enfurruñada y sonrojada mientras esos dos hombres le restregaban sus… no, Otabek no se iba a quedar mirando aquello.

Se abrió paso entre sus amigos y llegó a donde su “ _hada rusa_ ” estaba. Yurio lo miró, esperando que apartara a esos dos patanes, pero no fue así. Otabek ni siquiera los miró, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero, haciendo que su camiseta blanca brillara con intensidad por la luz negra del lugar. Enseguida se sentó en el regazo de Yurio con las piernas abiertas.

Una sonrisa boba se abrió paso en los labios del menor, emocionado por lo que sea que tuviera en mente su amado.

Los strippers no dejaron de hacer su trabajo, menos al ver que el kazajo no les decía nada.

Otabek fijó sus ojos negros y pesados en los de Yurio antes de tomarlo de las mejillas y unirse a él en un beso húmedo y cargado de pasión.

El mundo alrededor de ambos dejó de existir, ni el ruido, ni la gente los distrajo del momento tan íntimo que compartían. Sus besos sabían a alcohol y sus cuerpos transpiraban un poco por la excitación tan repentina.

Yura rodeó la nuca de su novio con ambos brazos mientras éste se inclinaba para profundizar la caricia. Si no hubiera tanto escándalo, el resto hubiera podido escuchar el ruido de sus besos y el intercambio de su saliva.

Las manos grandes y pesadas del kazajo, con todo el derecho que poseían de hacerlo, se abrieron paso entre las prendas del menor hasta encontrarse con su pálida piel. Las caricias eran como fuego sobre la piel del ruso, se sentía desfallecer ante esas atenciones.

De pronto se volvieron a percatar de la presencia de Tom y Johnny. Otabek no se molestó ni siquiera en interrumpir el beso con su novio, simplemente empujó con una mano a cada hombre, alejándolos finalmente de ellos para poder concentrarse en lo más importante: darle placer a su joven pareja.

Yurio supo que el asunto iba en serio cuando Beka desató su coleta, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se desparramaran libremente sobre sus hombros.

Unieron sus miradas unos segundos. Centímetros separaban sus rostros, suficiente para notar la respiración agitada del otro y el deseo irrefrenable de rendirse a la pasión ahí mismo.

Ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar en que estaban en un área pública. Los dos por lo regular eran pudorosos y se limitaban mucho en cuanto a muestras de afecto en público se refería, pero en ese momento… en ese momento sólo les interesaba calmar el calor de sus cuerpos.

Las manos delgadas de Yurio recorrieron la ardiente piel de la espalda de su amado, arañándolo suavemente bajo la camiseta blanca. Otabek seguía sentado en el regazo de su novio, lo cual cambió muy pronto. Yuri se puso de pie y tumbó a Otabek sobre la silla, siendo ahora él quien se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

Ahora sí, el kazajo disfrutó amasando las nalgas de su novio, quien se frotaba deliberadamente contra su entrepierna una y otra vez mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros para darse apoyo. Su hermoso cabello rubio y largo caía por los lados, haciéndolo ver totalmente sexy ante los ojos de Otabek. Éste llevó sus manos ahora a las caderas de su novio y fue ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura.

Gracias a la altura que obtenía al estar sentado sobre Otabek, éste aprovechó y empezó a dar mordidas en el torso de su amado, sobre la ligera tela de la blanca camisa de vestir que traía puesta.

Yurio llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de su novio, y jadeante lo alzó lo suficiente para besarlo otra vez.

—Otabek —gimió al separarse un poco. Estaba muy caliente y sentía la necesidad de quitarse toda la ropa.

—¿Qué quieres, Yura? Dímelo.

—Tómame.

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en los labios del mayor. Ninguno estaba pensando con coherencia, habían tomado mucho más de la cuenta y no eran conscientes de que estaban a punto de tener sexo en público, específicamente frente a sus amigos.

La sensatez llegó a la mente de Otabek, quien asomando su cabeza por un lado de Yuri, observó que todos estaban muy ocupados con el espectáculo que daban Viktor y Yuuri. A ese espectáculo se les había unido Chris, quien le bailaba a Yuuri y Masumi sólo se reía.

Otabek resopló, no entendía esa relación tan extraña que tenían los suizos entre sí, pues al menos él nunca permitiría que su Yura le bailara de esa forma a alguien más. Nunca.

Volvió a lo suyo cuando las traviesas manos de su novio abrían su pantalón.

—¿Tienes prisa? —alzó una ceja, tentando su suerte de tener sexo ahí con Yurio, frente a los que eran prácticamente su familia.

—Demonios, se atoró —masculló entre dientes al intentar bajar por completo el cierre del pantalón de su novio. Otabek le ayudó, aguantando sus ganas de reír al verlo tan caliente. Sin embargo, no tenía derecho a reírse, pues él mismo estaba ya muy duro por causa de ese hermoso ser de cabellos rubios.

Yurio tragó en seco antes de sacar el miembro de Otabek. Éste sonrió con el ego algo alzado y es que Yura seguía intimidándose un poco ente el tamaño de su hombría a pesar de haber hecho el amor tantas veces ya.

El kazajo, mientras tanto, se dedicó a abrir el pantalón de su novio, bajándolo sólo lo suficiente hasta dejar su trasero desnudo. No se bajaron la ropa por completo, en caso de que tuvieran que abortar la misión al ser descubiertos, pero esperaban que eso no ocurriera. La música era muy alta, la iluminación escasa y todos hacían barullo alrededor de los futuros esposos.

De todas formas tendrían que hacerlo rápido, aunque eso no les molestó en lo absoluto.

Finalmente Yuri sacó el pene de Otabek en su totalidad, sin la necesidad de quitarle ninguna prenda. El mayor abrió sus piernas para estar más cómodo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder restregar su erección contra el bonito, grueso y rosado miembro de su novio, pero el pantalón de éste se lo impedía, así que se limitó a masturbarlo con una de sus manos mientras usaba la otra para dilatar su ano.

El ruso no pudo contener un pequeño gemido al sentir la repentina intromisión de un dedo que muy pronto fue acompañado por uno más. Otabek intentaba prepararlo con prisa y todo lo físicamente posible, pues en esa posición era un poco complicado lograrlo.

—Ya, hazlo así —jadeó el menor, meneando sus caderas sobre el miembro majestuosamente erecto de su novio. Se sentó sobre él, incitándolo a que lo penetrara de una buena vez, pero Otabek se hizo del rogar un poco—. Beka, ya —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, pero al obtener sólo una risita grave por parte de su novio, volvió a darle un pesado sentón en su entrepierna, frotando su trasero contra el pene de su amado.

—Eres un tramposo —musitó antes de inclinarse hacia un lado para recoger del piso su chaqueta de cuero que momentos antes dejó regada. La tomó y rodeó las caderas de su amado con ella.

—Después de todo no eres un exhibicionista —reconoció Yura, con la respiración aún acelerada y sus mejillas coloradas.

—No me importa que vean mi cuerpo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no quiero que vean el tuyo, es sólo mío —y diciendo eso, acercó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Yurio, humedeciéndolos con su saliva antes llevarlos así a su miembro antes de enterrarlo en su amado sin compasión alguna.

Yurio ahogó un grito agudo y profundo con su mano sobre la boca. Otabek no le dio tiempo de acoplarse ni de pensar en nada más que en la sensación de fricción entre sus cuerpos con cada embestida. El kazajo bombeaba a un ritmo marcado, profundo y certero.

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Yurio, quien enterraba sus dedos en los hombros de su novio, inclinándose hacia adelante para esconder su rostro en su cuello. Afortunadamente su cara quedaba viendo hacia una pared. Si los descubrían sólo verían la expresión de Otabek, mas no la suya.

Las manos del moreno se aventuraron a pasearse por toda la espalda de Yurio, acariciando esa suave piel de durazno en todo su esplendor hasta llegar a su nuca, donde le tomó el cabello con una mano, halándolo tal como le gustaba.

—Oh… Beka —gimió sin pudor alguno ante el cúmulo de sensaciones. Se sentía jodidamente bien—. No te muevas —pidió de pronto.

—¿Te lastimé? —dejó de moverse al instante.

Yurio salió de su escondite en el cuello de su novio y lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, combinada con una expresión llena de éxtasis.

—Eres tan cursi —se acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja y Otabek casi babeó por la tierna y sexy expresión de su novio.

—Sólo te pregunté si te lastimé —alzó una ceja, ansioso por seguir embistiéndolo.

—Tú nunca me lastimas —besó sus labios antes de que el otro se separara unos segundos.

—Y yo soy el cursi —se burló con una risa seca, aunque no lo pareciera por su expresión, realmente la situación le divertía.

—Oh cállate —comenzó a menear sus caderas de adelante a atrás, sacándolo un poco de su cuerpo y volviéndoselo a enterrar sin piedad.

Otabek no contenía sus suspiros llenos de placer al sentir el apretado interior de su novio. Era caliente, ajustado y tremendamente placentero.

Mientras Yurio lo montaba, tomó el miembro de éste entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, cambiando el ritmo cada cierto tiempo.

Intentaban que sus gemidos no se escucharan tanto, besándose y mordiéndose los labios entre sí.

Ansioso y muy excitado, Yurio metió sus manos bajo la playera de su hombre. Acarició cada músculo, recordando que esos músculos fueron los que lo ayudaron a pasar la materia de anatomía hace algunos años en la preparatoria.

Sonrió durante un beso al recordar aquellos tiempos.

Sus manos reptaron por toda la cálida piel del kazajo hasta llegar a sus pectorales, donde dejó sus manos para poder acariciar sus pezones con toda la dedicación posible.

—Beka —suspiró—. No creo durar mucho… ah.

—No te contengas —hizo a un lado los cabellos rubios hasta despejar su cuello, lo besó y succionó su piel hasta dejar marcas muy evidentes. Eso sólo hizo jadear cada vez más a Yurio.

—Otabek… oh, Beka ¡Oh! —echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras experimentaba un fuerte orgasmo. Fue muy pronto en comparación a todos sus encuentros previos, pero es que la emoción de hacerlo en público lo excitaba sobremanera.

En el vientre del kazajo, sobre su camiseta, quedó desparramado todo el semen de Yurio, brillando bastante gracias a la luz negra.

Otabek siguió embistiéndolo, ahora con mayor intensidad. Sus brazos fuertes rodeaban por completo a Yura, apretándolo e inmovilizándolo para así poder embestirlo una y otra vez hasta alcanzar el clímax que tanto anhelaba. No tardó mucho en venirse también, dentro de su novio, sin haber usado protección.

Agitados y sudorosos se abrazaron, intentando recuperarse de tan intenso orgasmo. Los cabellos rubios se pegaban a las mejillas de Yurio y también a las de Otabek, quien, con una plena sonrisa besó su cuello antes de percatarse de un pequeño detalle, uno que le puso el rostro de mil colores.

La música se había detenido y el escándalo también.

Frente a ellos estaban todos, absolutamente todos, parados y observándolos.

Phichit tenía su celular alzado, al parecer seguía grabando. Minami casi hiperventilaba. J.J. se escandalizó, su rostro estaba muy rojo, se veía sofocado por la vergüenza y la extraña excitación que sintió de pronto; Chris los miraba con una picardía tan propia de él mientras que Masumi sólo alzaba una ceja, divertido; Aleksi no sabía cómo reaccionar, para él Yurio era todavía un chiquillo, y habría deseado jamás ver una escena así, no con el que consideraba como su “pequeño hermanito”.

Y en cuanto a Viktor y a Yuuri…

—Deja eso, Phichit —bajó la mano de su amigo que sostenía el celular que grababa todo—. No es momento —la voz de Yuuri salió demasiado grave y seria, no podía dejar de ver a la parejita.

Yurio y Otabek rogaban al cielo que la tierra los tragara en ese mismo momento.

Viktor no decía nada y eso asustaba a todos los presentes, esperaban ya su reacción.

—Todos, dejen de verlos —pidió el ruso mayor con una seriedad escalofriante antes de caminar hacia la mesa y quitarle el mantel de un jalón, sin mover ningún objeto de ella.

Los presentes miraron todo con asombro, pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando Viktor alzó el mantel ante la parejita para que nadie más los viera.

—Yuri, párate en este mismo instante —ordenó.

— _Demonios_ —pensó Otabek con fastidio, Viktor era como el hermano mayor de su novio, lo cual convertía la situación en algo mucho más incómodo—. Lo siento, Yura —murmuró en voz muy bajita, justo en su oído para que sólo él lo escuchara. Se sentía culpable por hacerlo pasar por aquello, pero inmenso fue su asombro cuando su novio le respondió con una sonrisa muy linda y pícara.

—Fue increíble —le dijo al oído antes de incorporarse del regazo del moreno y liberarse al fin de la intromisión.

Todos se dieron cuenta de ese momento, pues un leve gemido delató al rubio.

Yurio agradeció que su novio lo cubriera con su chaqueta y que su “hermano mayor” los cubriera a ambos.

Con prisa, los dos se acomodaron sus ropas y se pusieron de pie.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Viktor.

—Sí, viejo —respondió con su tono arisco de siempre.

Viktor dejó caer el mantel y los miró a ambos con mucha seriedad, en especial a Otabek. Se acercó a éste último hasta invadir su espacio personal. El kazajo le sostuvo la penetrante mirada, no le importó que sus rostros estuvieran a centímetros de distancia. Sabía que no había hecho bien al incitar a Yurio a hacer aquello en público, pero a fin de cuentas era muy asunto suyo, no del ruso.

Nikiforov se llevó ambas manos a las caderas en una pose más intimidante, aunque eso no surtió efecto en el kazajo, no mientras Viktor estuviera en ropa interior y corbata nada más, sin mencionar que estaba muy borracho y totalmente despeinado. En realidad todos los presentes no estaban en mejores condiciones.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —entornó sus ojos celestes, intimidando un tanto al otro.

—Viktor, sé que… —el kazajo fue interrumpido.

—¡Cómo pudiste tener sexo en público con Yurio! —exclamó con su rostro enrojecido. Hasta el rubio se preocupó un poco, el viejo estaba muy molesto.

—Viktor, cálmate —Yuuri puso una mano en su hombro.

—¡No! Amor, ellos ya lo hicieron y tú no me dejas hacerlo contigo en público —el verdadero motivo de su enfado fue revelado. Todos los demás casi se van de espaldas.

—¡Lo hicimos en el cine! —respondió el otro sin vergüenza—. También en la boda de Aleksi, en el jardín —iba enumerando con sus dedos—, en el baño del salón de la boda, en nuestra nueva casa, en…

—¡Pero no me dejaste hacértelo ahorita! —su enojo se convirtió en puchero.

Yuuri se sonrojó.

Y es que era verdad. Mientras Otabek y Yurio tenían lo suyo, ellos estaban al otro lado de la habitación en un momento muy candente. Yuuri había estado sentado en una silla mientras un muy excitado Viktor se desvestía poco a poco sobre él al mismo tiempo que lo desnudaba. Chris y Masumi hacían lo mismo mientras que el resto de sus amigos veían. La situación se volvió tan comprometedora que la poca cordura del japonés le hizo detener a Viktor cuando intentó quitarle la ropa interior en frente de todos.

Otabek y Yurio se miraron y suspiraron. Sí, a pesar de todo estaban aliviados. Temían recibir un sermón por parte del ruso o algo por el estilo. El kazajo se acercó a su novio hasta rodearlo por la cintura con sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió en voz baja al haber visto que le temblaban las piernas y que además no se había movido ni un paso de su lugar.

Otabek acarició su mejilla y depositó un beso en ella. Eso avergonzó al rubio, como si no acabaran de tener sexo en frente de todos.

—¿Tú qué crees que me pasa? —frunció el ceño, más sonrojado aún.

El otro soltó una risita baja, de esas que sólo emitía por y para Yuri.

—¡No te burles, idiota! —escondió su avergonzado rostro en el cuello de su amado.

—Lo siento ¿Duele mucho? —preguntó en serio.

Yurio sólo negó con su cabeza, sin verlo al rostro. Sus rubios cabellos eran un completo desorden. El estado de ebriedad se les había pasado casi por completo a esos dos, en especial a Yurio, quien ahora sí sentía vergüenza por lo que hacía.

Se separaron del abrazo, notando que sus camisas se quedaban pegadas una con la otra. Miraron la razón y rieron por eso. Quizás sí seguían un tanto ebrios, pues los restos del semen de Yurio habían provocado aquello, causándoles mucha risa.

—Ey, Katsudon —lo llamó Yurio desde lejos, haciendo una seña con la mano para que se acercara—. ¿Podemos tomar un baño en las aguas termales? —lo dijo más alto de lo que creyó.

—¿Un baño? —preguntó Chris, sonriente—. ¡Tomemos un baño todos juntos! —corrió a despedir a Tom y a Johnny y después fue a donde Yuuri para decirle que no se preocupara por los invitados, que él mismo se encargaría de explicarles dónde estaba cada cosa y todo, a fin de cuentas Chris ya conocía muy bien las aguas termales gracias a los meses que vivió ahí como entrenador de él.

Más tarde Minami ya se hallaba en las aguas termales, relajándose y bebiendo un poco de sake. El resto seguía en las duchas, lavándose antes de entrar a las termas.

Poco a poco fueron enfilándose los demás a las aguas, el primero (y caminando muy raro) fue Yurio, quien no se quitó la toalla sino hasta meterse al agua, suspirando con alivio al sentir el agua caliente en sus músculos. Se veía hermoso, no había quién pensara lo contrario. A sus diecinueve años ya se veía mucho más maduro, alto, más tonificado, aunque no tanto como su novio. En esos momentos se veía adorable, pues traía su largo cabello recogido en un moño alto mientras algunos mechones más cortos se le pegaban a la piel de la espalda o de las mejillas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de muchos, era su hermosa nuca descubierta, su cuello largo y tentador.

A él le siguió Yuuri, quien hizo lo mismo al cubrirse con la toalla. Después llegó J.J. completamente desvergonzado, mostrando todo su cuerpo sin pena. Los presentes ahí se giraron para no ver, aunque definitivamente alcanzaron a ver algo.

Después llegaron Masumi y Aleksi, igual de pudorosos que ambos Yuri.

El desastre se hizo cuando Chris y Viktor aparecieron, caminando uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y completamente desnudos.

—¡Viktor, cúbrete! —Yuuri le lanzó su propia toalla, pero el ruso no la atrapó, siguió caminando junto con su amigo hasta meterse a las aguas termales. Todos, absolutamente todos habían sido testigos de lo que se cargaban ambos hombres, aunque para Yurio no había sido algo nuevo, ya los había visto desnudos más veces de las que quería.

—¿Para qué? Todos tenemos lo mismo —se rio como bobo, a pesar de eso, Yuuri lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, muy cariñoso.

Bendito alcohol.

—Concuerdo contigo, mi amigo —Chris lo apoyó, alcanzando una de las pequeñas charolas con sake que flotaban cerca de ellos.

Las charlas entre todos se hicieron presentes, cada uno estaba metido en su conversación con alguno otro, hasta que salió Phichit, muy feliz, tarareando. Con una mano sostenía la pequeña toalla en su cintura y en la otra traía su teléfono celular bien asegurado en un empaque plástico.

—Phichit-kun, no se permiten fotos aquí dentro —le dijo Yuuri.

—Hagamos una excepción —hizo puchero—. ¡Es tu despedida de soltero y la de Viktor!

—Parece todo menos eso —murmuró Yurio en voz baja, recargado contra una roca, relajándose mucho. J.J. y Aleksi lo escucharon, rieron por ello.

—Está bien —aceptó el japonés. Su mejor amigo sonrió victorioso, se giró dándoles la espalda y se preparó para una _selfie_ grupal _,_ y como de costumbre hizo una señal con su otra mano, olvidando así que debía sostener la toalla. Debido a los efectos del alcohol poco le importó su desnudez, pero para los demás no pasó desapercibido cuando se giró de frente, en especial para cierto jovencito japonés que jamás lo había visto siquiera sin camisa.

De las orejas de Minami casi salió humo. Yuuri lo notó y rio entre dientes, él ya había visto a su mejor amigo sin ropa, después de todo se duchaban juntos después de los entrenamientos en Detroit, vivían prácticamente juntos en aquella época.

—¡No estás circuncidado! —exclamó Chris con sorpresa. El resto lo miró con cara de “ _Sé discreto, por favor”._

—No —respondió con simpleza mientras se metía al agua caliente e iba hacia Minami para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Tú sí?

—Todos aquí lo estamos —aseguró el suizo.

—Según tengo entendido, en Suiza prohibieron la circuncisión. 

—Sí, pero muchos años después de que yo naciera —se rio.

—Christophe —lo llamó Masumi—. ¿Tienes que fijarte tanto en el miembro de los demás? —suspiró, cansado. Chris se alarmó.

—Lo siento amor, no pensé que te molestaría —lo abrazó con cariño—. Pero sabes que sólo el tuyo me gusta —le guiñó un ojo—. Siempre será mi favorito.

Masumi se conmovió y comenzó a besarlo. Muy pronto los dieron por perdidos, pues se fueron a un rincón a seguir con su sesión de besos.

El resto se dispuso a relajarse, hasta que Otabek salió, sólo faltaba él.

—Ya era hora —dijo Yurio. Lo había extrañado.

El kazajo sonrió y se encaminó directo a las aguas termales. Se había apresurado tanto en llegar pronto al agua que no se percató de una toalla mojada en el suelo. Terminó pisándola y resbalando.

—¡Beka! —el rubio se espantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo del agua, pues la caída se vio fea—. ¿Estás bien? —llegó a su lado, viendo cómo su novio reía por su propia torpeza.

—Sí, sólo resbalé —aceptó la mano que le tendía y se puso de pie, ignorando el hecho de que su propia toalla había quedado olvidada en algún punto del suelo.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Nadie se movía ni hablaba.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Todo eso?

—Pobre Yurio.

Fueron las reacciones de Chris, Viktor y Phichit respectivamente.

Las mejillas tanto de Yurio como de Otabek, se tiñeron de un salvaje rojo. Ambos se cubrieron sus entrepiernas de inmediato. Nadie dijo nada sobre la de Yurio, por lo cual éste no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Se metieron al agua esperando que el tema se diera por finalizado, pero Chris se encargó de que no ocurriera.

—Nos superas a todos. Ya veo que ese rumor sobre los hombres de Kazajistán es cierto.

—¿Qué rumor? —inquirió Phichit, sin vergüenza.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de penes? —pidió Yuuri, un tanto fastidiado.

—Gracias —le dijo Otabek.

—Bien, hablemos de… —Chris no supo qué decir.

—Ya no hables mi amor —Masumi lo tomó de la nuca y le robó un beso. El resto agradeció que lo silenciara al fin.

—¿A dónde van a ir de luna de miel? —inquirió Jean, sentado junto a los novios. En ese momento estaban todos cerca los unos a los otros, conversando amenamente y pasándose las charolas flotantes con las bebidas de sake que Chris preparó.

Aleksi y J.J. iban a tomar un poco de cierta bandeja, pero Chris los detuvo disimuladamente, negándoles con sutileza el permiso de tomar de aquellas bebidas.

—Ustedes dos no querrán beber de esta a menos que quieran engañar a sus esposas con alguno de nosotros o entre ustedes mismos —les guiñó un ojo y eso fue suficiente para que ambos hombres hicieran una mueca muy chistosa de desagrado. Soltaron la charola como si esta tuviera mierda dentro y pusieron atención a lo que Yuuri respondía.

—Viktor no ha querido decirme a dónde iremos —se quejó Yuuri, con sus mejillas rosas por el calor y el sake ingerido.

—Es una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo.

—Tengan, beban, yo mismo preparé estas bebidas, espero que les gusten —Chris roló la charola especial entre todos sus amigos, todos bebieron, absolutamente todos, menos los dos advertidos.

—Esto sabe horrible, Chris ¿Qué revolviste? —se quejó Viktor, el resto estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Tiene ingredientes especiales que no puedo revelar —guiñó pícaramente un ojo. Masumi empezó a reír al darse cuenta de lo que tramaba, vaya que estaba loco—. ¿Y ya están listos para la vida de casados? —cambió el tema.

—No.

—Sí.

Respondieron Yuuri y Viktor respectivamente. De inmediato se vieron entre sí, alarmados.

—¿No estás listo? —Viktor no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Sí, bueno, no. Estoy nervioso. Yo nunca me he casado.

—Yo también estoy nervioso, pero me siento listo. Ya quiero casarme contigo.

—¿También estás nervioso? —se asombró Yuuri. La conversación en realidad no tenía pies ni cabeza, estaban demasiado bebidos.

—Sí, pero no ando diciendo por ahí que no estoy listo, Yuuri, hemos esperado años por esto —comenzó a molestarse. El alcohol hacía de las suyas con el humor de ambos.

—Van a empezar a pelearse —murmuró Yurio, metido en el agua hasta la barbilla.

—La pelea no va a durar mucho, dales unos minutos y verás lo que estarán haciendo luego —aseguró Christophe.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Masumi llegó por detrás de su novio y lo abrazó, muy meloso.

—Él es muy travieso y les acaba de jugar una muy mala broma, o quizás es buena. No importa —miró a su novio—. ¿Vamos a un lugar más privado? Me hiciste tomar tu bebida, ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió al sentir algo duro restregándose deliberadamente contra sus nalgas—. Sí, cariño —se giró para tenerlo de frente—, pero quiero ver qué pasa en esta fiesta antes de eso ¿Me esperas?

—Está bien —suspiró, en verdad estaba muy necesitado—. Sólo unos momentos.

Otabek y Yurio no entendieron nada de su conversación, pero poco les importó, en esos momentos estaban más ocupados acariciándose debajo del agua. Otabek tenía su mano sobre el muslo de Yura, poco a poco iba acariciando más hacia arriba.

—Beka… —suspiró, satisfecho con la agradable sensación de sus caricias—. ¿Qué haces? —lo miró a los ojos y quedó embobado. Su novio tenía esa mirada en particular, aquella tan intensa que sólo le dedicaba cuando estaban en un momento muy íntimo.

El kazajo no respondió, sólo tomó a su novio como si fuera una ligera pluma y lo puso sobre su regazo antes de abrazarlo posesivamente y dejarle notar su gran erección.

—¡Beka! —gimió, espantado por lo que sintió debajo de su trasero—. ¿En qué momento…? —fue interrumpido.

—No sé —gruñó—. Tú estás igual —y sin decir más, comenzó a devorarlo a besos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que habían bebido algo muy peligroso.

Sin percatarse aún de lo que sucedía, el resto estaba enfrascado en sus cosas. Minami y Phichit charlaban y reían más de lo normal, J.J. y Aleksi conversaban amenamente en una orilla, bebiendo más sake del que sí tenían permitido, mientras que Yuuri y Viktor… bueno, ellos seguían enfrascados en una conversación sin sentido. Al parecer ya se habían reconciliado de su momentánea discusión.

—Yo también te amo.

—Yo te amo más, Vitya.

—No, yo más —lo rodeó con un brazo. Yuuri puso una mano sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yo te amo más.

—No, yo más.

—¡Basta! —se quejó Yurio, quien había estado escuchando todo y no podía besar a su novio cómodamente con ellos de fondo diciéndose tanta cursilería—. Ya nos quedó claro a todos que se aman mucho, ¿Podrían cambiar de canal?

La parejita frunció el ceño, mirándolo feo.

—Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Yurio —se quejó Yuuri.

El aludido sólo rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué está tan malhumorado? —Viktor pretendió preguntarlo en voz baja, cosa que no logró, pues lo dijo muy alto—. Y eso que acaba de tener sexo con Otabek y tal parece que van por una segunda ronda —se burló—. Parece que no lo disfrutó del todo.

—¡Lo disfruté mucho! —respondió gritando, con un puño al aire y poniéndose completamente de pie, importándole poco que el resto lo viera sin ropa en ese estado de excitación tan…

Otabek lo tomó de las caderas y lo volvió a sentar a su lado para calmar su enojo. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante las palabras de su novio, no sabía que Yurio borracho era tan divertido de ver.

—Pero ni podías caminar bien —continuó molestándolo Viktor.

Ahora en vez de enojarse, Yurio esbozó una sonrisa completamente macabra y sensual al mismo tiempo.

—Así de bueno estuvo —dijo con voz grave y sugerente.

Ahora sí, hasta Otabek se sonrojó un poquito.

Entonces Yurio y Viktor comenzaron una discusión sin sentido, pero muy divertida ante los ojos de los demás. Yurio molestó a Viktor, diciéndole que seguramente Yuuri no sentía nada cuando se lo hacía, eso ofendió por completo al ruso mayor.

—Pelea de machos —se burló Chris, captando la atención del resto para que vieran esa pequeña discusión tan interesante.

—¿Disculpa? —Viktor se puso de pie, caminando hacia el rubio.

—Lo que oíste, viejo —se volvió a poner de pie.

—Yuuri lo disfruta mucho ¿Verdad, cariño? —miró hacia atrás para ver a su amado, pero se lo topó muy concentrado en cierto punto más allá de Yurio. Viktor siguió la mirada de su novio y los celos se apoderaron de él al notar que aquello que miraba con detenimiento era Otabek, desnudo, caminando hacia Yura para calmarlo.

Derrotado y triste, regresó a su lugar junto a Yuuri. Ya nada lo animó.

Yuuri intentó animarlo muchas veces, pero nada lo lograba.

—Vitya, amor —se sentó en su regazo y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, desviando su mirada. Estaba verdaderamente dolido.

—Yo te amo.

—Pero te gusta el pene de Otabek más que el mío.

Yuuri palideció. Nunca creyó que se lo dijera así de directo y serio. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, así que se rio con ganas, de pronto el aire le faltó por tanta risa.

—¡Y encima te burlas de mí! —estaba muy ofendido.

—Claro que no, mi vida —pegó su frente a la de Viktor aunque éste se rehusara—. A mí sólo me gusta el tuyo, lo prometo —le dijo en voz bajita, muy íntimo.

—Pero lo estabas viendo a él.

—Tú también lo viste —rio—. Y te sorprendió tanto como a mí —acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja con cariño, luego despejó toda su frente y le dio un montón de besitos.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —sí, el gran Viktor Nikiforov se sentía inseguro por primera vez de su hombría.

—Además, a mí me gusta el tuyo —le hizo pequeños arrumacos que poco a poco lo hicieron ceder.

—Pero…

Yuuri lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Eres perfecto así como estás, totalmente perfecto para mí.

Los ojos celestes del ruso brillaron con emoción antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzar a besarle toda la piel a su alcance.

Otabek alcanzó a escuchar casi todo, se aguantó las ganas de reír y se llevó a Yuri de vuelta a su lado. Había mucho sake, pero decidió no tomar más porque a él le afectaba de cierta forma en que… bueno, lo orillaba a hacer cosas como tener sexo en público.

Y en cuanto a Viktor y Yuuri. Los dos estaban bien tomados, Viktor no soltaba la botella de sake y Yuuri le hacía segundas en todo momento. Era divertido verlos hacer sus tonterías, pero justo en ese momento se hallaban en circunstancias muy íntimas, tanto, que ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirlos, pero tampoco apartaron la mirada.

El japonés seguía sobre el regazo de su novio, sentado a horcajadas sobre él mientras recibía sus besos y caricias en áreas que no se alcanzaban a apreciar porque estaban debajo del agua. Los gemidos sonoros de Yuuri resonaron en el lugar, el resto sólo miraba con disimulo cómo el japonés contoneaba sus caderas de adelante atrás, haciendo que el agua se moviese con un tanto de brusquedad muy notoria.

El ambiente en las aguas cambió. Otabek y Yurio volvieron a enfrascarse en su sesión de caricias y besos. Minami y Phichit estaban en un rincón, besándose con cierto grado de timidez mientras Chris observaba cómo sus planes se llevaban a cabo exitosamente, no soltó una risa malévola sólo porque Masumi no soportó más y lo arrastró a otro rincón, sediento de sus besos.

J.J. y Aleksi se miraron entre sí unos segundos sólo para finalmente asentir en un mudo acuerdo y salir de ahí cuanto antes, no querían ser partícipes de aquello.

—Tengo hambre ¿Vamos por algo a la cocina? —sugirió el ruso.

—No tengo idea de dónde queda, pero vamos —se fueron con prisa de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri tenía apresado a su prometido bajo su cuerpo. Los dos se habían salido de las aguas termales para tumbarse en el suelo, detrás de unas rocas que apenas los cubrían.

Sentían un calor abrasador en todo su cuerpo. La necesidad imperante de sentir las caricias del otro iban en incremento. Para ese punto no había poder humano que los detuviera, podría ocurrir un terremoto en ese instante y ni eso los obligaría a detenerse.

Yuuri se sentía caliente y más necesitado que nunca. Frotaba su entrepierna contra la de Viktor, robándole suspiros y gemidos nada sutiles. Siguió haciéndolo por unos momentos, deleitándose con las expresiones que hacía el ruso, hasta que este lo abrazó y se giró con él en el piso, cambiando posiciones. Ambos terminaron llenos de hojitas secas de los arbustos y árboles ahí cercanos, pero eso tampoco les importó.

Viktor besó y lamió la blanquecina piel de su novio, comenzó en su pelvis y fue ascendiendo poco a poco, pasó por su ombligo, robándole risitas; luego subió más hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Lo mordió sin piedad, arrancándole un grito agudo. Jugó con ese pezón un rato hasta que Yuuri le apretó ambas nalgas con fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo y exigiendo ya ser penetrado, tenía una extraña urgencia en su interior que Viktor comprendió muy bien.

Sin preparación previa y ningún lubricante más que el agua que escurría de sus cuerpos, lo penetró.

El gemido de Yuuri se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar, sin pudor alguno.

—Oh… Yuuri, Yuuri —decía una y otra vez mientras lo embestía con frenesí. El japonés estaba pegado a Viktor como si fuera un pequeño koala, tenía sus piernas enroscadas en las caderas del mayor y sus brazos en la espalda, donde enterró sin piedad sus uñas, dejándole unas finas y muy rojas marcas en la piel.

—Viktor… más… ah.

La pobre espalda de Yuuri hacía fricción con el piso, raspándosela sin piedad, pero en esos momentos la mente del japonés estaba cegada por el placer.

Entre gemidos fuertes y jadeos, experimentaron sus orgasmos, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para ambos, querían más, lo necesitaban y sabían que no era del todo normal.

—¿Qué nos pasa? —jadeó Yuuri, abrazado a su prometido.

—No lo sé, no preguntes, sólo disfrutémoslo.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

—¡Christophe Giacometti! ¡¿Era necesario alterar las bebidas?! —espetó Yurio. Todos los que habían estado en las aguas termales volvían al interior de la casa, ya vestidos con las ropas frescas del onsen, pero con el cabello un tanto húmedo todavía.

—Pues bien que lo disfrutaste —respondió el aludido, divertido al ver al pequeño rubio todo avergonzado.

—Yo no me quejo —canturreó Viktor, quien venía caminando abrazado a su Yuuri.

—Yo tampoco —admitió con una sonrisita que demostraba lo mucho que Viktor lo satisfacía, en todos los aspectos.

Y a un lado de todos, venían Minami y Phichit, en silencio, tomados de la mano y sonriendo sutilmente. Ninguno de los ahí presentes lo sabía, pero habían tenido su primera vez y todo por culpa de los brebajes del suizo.

Llegaron directo a la cocina, se morían de sed y ya tenían hambre también. El efecto del alcohol se había pasado un poco y su estómago reclamaba alimento. Lo que nunca esperaron fue llegar y encontrarse a Aleksi y a J.J. devorándose el postre que Yurio había preparado para la ocasión, aquel que no habían ingerido antes porque estaban esperando que terminaran de enfriarse un poco, pues habían estado recién salidos del horno.

—¡No! ¡No se los coman! —Chris corrió y se los arrebató—. ¿Cuántos llevan?

—Uno y medio.

—Dos.

Respondieron ambos con la boca llena.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no quieres que se los coman? Yo los hice para eso —Yurio hizo a un lado al suizo y tomó la bandeja entera para ofrecérselos a sus amigos—. Son brownies especiales, tienen doble chóclate —sonrió, orgulloso de su creación.

Ni tarde ni perezosos, la bola de hombres se fue encima de la bandeja de brownies, comiendo uno tras otro.

—Yurio, tienen un sabor peculiar —notó Phichit, pero eso no lo limitó a comerse un par más.

—¿Tú crees? —el rubio los probó y sí, en efecto, sabían extraños. Eso le picó en el orgullo, sin embargo, su hambre era mayor.

—Dios…mío —murmuró Chris. No sabía si preocuparse o divertirse por lo que estaba pasando.

—No me digas que también alteraste el postre —Masumi llegó a su lado y se lo preguntó muy discretamente.

—Sí.

—Dijiste que sería uno u otro, no pensé que además del sake, tú…

—Lo hecho está hecho —se llevó ambas manos a la boca y rio—. Creo que se me salió de las manos. Me van a matar el día de mañana.

—Tenlo por seguro —tomó un brownie y se lo comió en dos mordidas. Christophe volvió a reír y cogiendo también un panecillo, vio cómo todo ante sus ojos se empezó a descontrolar de nuevo. Ninguno olvidaría esa despedida de soltero, de eso estaba seguro, y claro, también del hecho de que lo matarían por tantas ocurrencias.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

El teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, lo sacó y contestó sin ver quién era, estaba demasiado dopado como para enfocar bien su mirada.

—¿Diga?

—¡Otabek! —su respiración estaba muy agitada, se oía espantado—. Otabek, ayúdame, por favor —casi estaba llorando.

—Yura ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? —se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentado y se tambaleó hasta caer tumbado al suelo, de espaldas y con el celular en mano, pegado a su oído.

—¡No lo sé! —estaba llorando con ganas—. Quería orinar, fui al baño, pero… me perdí. No sé cómo regresar, tengo miedo, ven por mí.

—Yura… —su voz era pesada y lenta—. No puedo ir a buscarte, también me perdería y los dos estaríamos perdidos ¿Me entiendes?

—Beka… —sollozó.

—Hagamos esto… mándame tu ubicación, así iré por ti ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —se sorbió la nariz—. Te la mandaré.

—Bien —soltó el teléfono y este cayó al suelo de madera. No pasaron ni dos segundos y el kazajo ya estaba bien dormido.

El resto de sus amigos veía la situación y sólo se carcajeaban a lo grande. Yurio tenía hora y media de que se fue, pensaron que se habría ido a dormir, pero al parecer se perdió en algún punto del onsen.

—Te juro que lo vi —dijo Chris, casi en pánico, aferrado a las ropas de su novio.

—¿Qué viste?

—¡A David! Es un niño diabólico, tiene la cabeza aplastada de un lado y… y… —lloró—. ¡Me quiere matar! —restregó su rostro lloroso contra la tela de la ropa de su amado.

—¿Por qué te quiere matar? —lo consolaba, acariciándolo como si fuese un gatito.

—Porque me dijo que sólo podía hacerle dos preguntas y yo… ¡Le hice cuatro! ¡Cuatro preguntas!

—¿Qué le preguntaste?

—Su nombre, su edad, también le pregunté por qué era tan feo y si quería brownies. Él se enojó, me lanzó su zapato y… ¡Oh por Dios! Ahí está —lo apuntó con un dedo, pero no había nada en ese lugar, sólo estaba Aleksi parado de frente a una pared, como niño castigado.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco al verlo ahí, sin hacer nada. Entonces el ruso se agachó para recoger una prenda que estaba tirada en el suelo y trató de ponerla en la pared, como si ahí hubiese un perchero o algo por el estilo.

Obviamente la prenda cayó al suelo de nuevo, pero eso no lo desanimó, volvió a tomarla y la presionó contra la pared, una, dos, cinco veces; obtenía siempre el mismo resultado, pero no le importaba.

—Aleksi —se rio Minami, parándose a su lado—. Eso nunca va a funcionar.

—¿Ah? ¿No? —lo observó con sus ojos azules y esa mirada completamente dopada.

—¡Claro que no! Tienes que dejarlo más tiempo presionado contra la pared.

—Oh… —tomó la prenda, la presionó contra la pared un rato y la soltó—. Tienes toda la razón ¡Funcionó!

Mentira, la prenda estaba en el suelo.

—¡Gracias! —abrazó al rubio muy gentilmente antes de sentir que alguien le ponía algo en la cabeza—. ¿Hum?

—Y Aleksi pertenece a… ¡Ravenclaw! —le quitó el sombrero de papel y se lo puso a Minami—. Tú perteneces a… ¡Hufflepuff! —le dio un beso en los labios y se fue corriendo para ponérselo ahora a su mejor amigo—. ¡Gryffindor! —abrazó a Yuuri y fue hacia Viktor—. ¡Slytherin! Oh Viktor, ¿Seguro que no eres pariente de… —se acercó a su oído y susurró—… Voldemort?

—Es mi tío —sonrió como estúpido—, pero shh… no digas nada.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —juró solemnemente y enseguida corrió hacia Jean—. Uhm…. Tú eres… eres… —se la pasó así más de cinco minutos—. J.J. eres un _Hatstall_.

—¿Debería ofenderme? —preguntó el canadiense, se le veía muy nervioso.

—¡Ravenclaw! —y de nuevo corrió, ahora hacia Chris—. ¡Hufflepuff! Y ¡Masumi también! —finalmente fue hacia el inconsciente Otabek en el suelo. Le puso el sombrero en la cara y con emoción dijo—. ¡Gryffindor!

Luego de eso se fue corriendo con sombrero en mano, lejos de la vista de todos. No volvieron a saber de su paradero.

—Oigan, chicos. Esos brownies que comimos… tenían algo raro ¿Verdad? —J.J. sudaba frío, estaba nervioso y mirando alterado hacia todas partes.

—Yurio dijo que eran Brownies especiales —recordó Yuuri.

Chris olvidó el asunto de David por un momento y se rio de lo lindo.

—Yo los hice “Espaciales” —admitió sin vergüenza.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tienen marihuana?

—¡Claro que sí! —miró a su derecha y brincó del susto. David se le había vuelto a aparecer. Como alma que lleva el diablo, se fue corriendo de ahí, rodeando toda la habitación una y otra vez, no dejaba de correr.

—Oh no… oh no, no —Leroy se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos, alterado—. Eso es ilegal ¿No? La policía vendrá por nosotros y… y… mi familia, tengo un hijo y una esposa ¡No! La policía ya llegó. Escucho las sirenas.

Todos lo miraban, atónitos.

Aleksi miró de nuevo el muro donde intentaba pegar la prenda, sonrió satisfecho y luego de decir: “mi trabajo aquí está hecho” se fue a dormir.

Viktor aprovechó la situación y sacó su teléfono celular sólo para buscar el sonido de patrullas policiacas. Subió el volumen al máximo y reprodujo el sonido.

El pobre de J.J. dio un brinco y en completo pánico comenzó a decir cosas que ninguno entendía.

Leroy había entrado en pánico de persecución y estaba seguro de que había una patrulla en el pasillo. Viktor se burlaba y activaba una y otra vez el sonido de policías.

El canadiense casi colapsaba.

Mientras tanto, a Yuuri le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de comer, así que fue a la cocina y sacó un gigantesco bote de helado de chocolate de la nevera. Lo tenían ahí para los clientes, pero él se apropió de todo el recipiente de más de tres galones. Tomó una cuchara y fue a sentarse a la sala para ver todo el espectáculo que hacían sus amigos, ajeno a que él mismo era todo un show para ver, pues no quería darle helado a ninguno.

—Amor, dame un poquito —pidió el fan número uno del chocolate.

—No —se metió toda la cuchara llena de nieve a la boca, tardó unos segundos en ingerirla por completo antes de volver a enterrar el cubierto en la tina del postre.

—¡Un poquito! Tantito ¿Si? —hizo puchero.

—No.

Era muy divertido ver la mirada seria y casi vacía de Yuuri, comiendo cucharada tras cucharada.

—Dame.

—No, tiene nuez.

—Mentiroso.

—Eres alérgico.

—No tiene nuez.

—Claro que sí —agrandó sus ojos, intimidando al ruso—. Es mío, no te voy a dar nada —su seriedad, sus ojos engrandecidos y su boquita llena de helado de chocolate aterrorizaron un poco a todos los presentes. Minami recordó al personaje de un anime al verlo, Yuuri le recordó mucho a “L”.

—Bien, bien —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz y refunfuñando se fue a sentar a un sillón sólo para conectar su teléfono a una bocina y encender el sonido de patrullas a todo volumen.

El pobre de J.J. soltó un grito aterrador.

—¡Slytherin! —se escuchó un grito que venía de algún punto del onsen.

—Al parecer Phichit también encontró a Yurio. Están en la misma casa de Hogwarts —sonrió Yuuri, feliz con su helado, o al menos así fue hasta que vio a lo lejos algo que le hizo soltar la tina de nieve.

Se puso de pie y atravesó la sala corriendo, incluso se saltó un sofá de un solo brinco para llegar a su amado. Le puso una mano en la boca a Viktor y lo jaló hacia atrás.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?! —sollozó, desesperado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Masumi había hecho lo mismo con Chris, totalmente espantado por lo que vieron sus ojos—. ¡Ibas a besar a Chris! ¡Viktoru! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—¡Sólo así te separaste de ese helado! ¡Lo preferías a él antes que a mí! Además, no me querías compartir —miró a su mejor amigo—. Gracias Chris —miró a Yuuri—. ¡Eres malo!

—¿Eh? —Masumi no entendía.

—Lo ayudé a hacer enojar a Yuuri —lo abrazó por los hombros—. No te asustes ¿Sí? —sonrió de lado antes de detectar a David, parado unos metros atrás de su novio.

Volvió a entrar en pánico.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Despertaron a las cuatro de la tarde con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo entero. Su malestar fue tanto, que no se pararon de sus lugares hasta que se sintieron un poco mejor, sin importar que unos estuvieran sobre la mesa, otros en el suelo y unos bien acurrucados en un rincón sobe una alfombra. Eso último fue lo más gracioso, pues Otabek, Yuuri y Jean estaban muy abrazados y enredados uno con el otro.

Todos andaban de malas y buscaron a Yurio para que él preparara algo de desayunar, aprovechándose de que estaba próximo a ser chef. Ahí Otabek salió al rescate y dijo que nadie iba a explotar a su novio. Así fue como todos terminaron en la cocina, buscando qué comer de la alacena.

Ya una vez alimentados y un poco mejorados, Chris le dio a cada uno una bolsita de regalo con un pequeño obsequio como recuerdo de la despedida.

“Es para que lo usen y lo disfruten” les había dicho. Todos estaban tan crudos y cansados que ni siquiera se molestaron en abrirlo, simplemente se fueron directo a la habitación que habían preparado para todos, con un montón de futones. Era la misma habitación que utilizó Viktor hace años en su estancia en Hasetsu.

Viktor y Yuuri se fueron directo a la habitación de éste último.

—Recuérdame no dejar que Chris vuelva a organizar ninguno de nuestros eventos, ni siquiera cumpleaños —dijo Viktor, totalmente exhausto mientras se desnudaba.

Yuuri se puso un pijama más cómodo que la ropa del onsen y se metió a la cama.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo permitiré —bostezó con fuerza y recibió a su amado desnudo entre sus brazos. Estaban tan cansados que podrían dormir hasta el día siguiente.

—Aunque nos dio recuerditos —dijo de pronto, despabilándose lo suficiente como para extender su mano hacia el piso, justo donde estaban las dos bolitas de regalo.

—Amor, déjalo, vamos a dormir —puso su mano sobre el pecho desnudo y su pierna sobre las de Viktor.

—Tengo curiosidad —tomó las dos bolsitas y dejó una sobre su pecho mientras abría la otra—. Oh por Dios —se rio entre dientes—. No debería de extrañarme esto, viniendo de él… —volvió a reír y Yuuri enfocó su mirada para ver de qué se trataba.

—Oh… —sus ojos rasgados se abrieron inmensamente al ver el enorme dildo de goma que tenía Viktor entre sus manos.

El ruso abrió la segunda bolsita y esta vez sacó algo mucho más pequeño.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Yuuri, interesado al ver esa pequeña cápsula.

—Un vibrador a control remoto —leyó las instrucciones que traía consigo—. ¡Mira! Tiene una aplicación para poder controlarlo desde el celular —se emocionó—. Yuuri, hay que usarlo —sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Te lo vas a poner tú?

—Nop.

—¡Viktoru…! —se quejó, él sólo quería dormir.

Finalmente el ruso cedió y abrazó a su amado, dispuesto a dormir una larga siesta reparadora, pero maquilando en su mente un montón de ideas y escenarios en los cuales podrían usar ese artilugio. ¡Incluso podían usarlo en público! Era un hecho, al despertar haría una larga lista con todas las ideas que ya tenía en mente, puesto que su idea de tener sexo en el cuarto de Mari quedó truncada, ya que ella lo había dejado cerrado con llave y un letrero pegado en la puerta que decía: “Aquí no, sucios.”

En fin, tenían toda una vida por delante para llevar a cabo sus ideas, por lo pronto sólo quería dormir abrazado a ese cerdito hermoso que olía a helado de chocolate.

—Te amo —susurró Viktor, pero Yuuri ya estaba navegando en el mundo de los sueños, sin embargo, una bella sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharlo desde sus sueños.

**_Continuará…_ **


	37. Boda

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXVII**

**“Boda”**

**_19 de mayo, 2020._ **

**_5:22 p.m._ **

Caminaba de un lado a otro en toda la habitación. ¿Estaba ansioso? ¡Pero por supuesto que lo estaba! Se iba a casar con el amor de su vida en menos de una hora y los votos se le estaban olvidando, temía decir una estupidez en el altar.

Intentó ponerse el montsuki, pero fue un completo fiasco, así que ansioso y frustrado comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

—Hermano ¿Ya estás listo? —se asomó junto con Irina, ambos lo vieron aún en ropa interior—. ¡¿No estás vestido aún?!

—¡No sé cómo se pone esta cosa! —exclamó, espantado y señalando las capas y capas de ropa que tenía ese kimono negro, especial para la ocasión.

—No debe de ser tan difícil —se acercó a las prendas que estaban colgadas frente a ella.

—¿Y ya tienes tus votos listos?

—Sí, se supone… Dios, estoy tan nervioso —comenzó a morderse las uñas. Irina de inmediato le dio un manotazo y lo tomó de los hombros.

—Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien. Descubriremos cómo se pone esta cosa y mientras tanto nos dirás los votos para que practiques.

—¿Sabes japonés?

—No.

—Entonces no me sirve que me escuchen ustedes.

Viktor estaba nervioso, frustrado y tenía miedo.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Estaba teniendo problemas con su montsuki, era tan precioso y fino que temía arrugarlo al ponérselo. Lo hizo con paciencia y logró acomodar todo en su lugar, pero aún había detalles que no le gustaban. Estaba batallando para acomodárselo correctamente, hasta que alguien entró a salvarlo.

—¡Marine-chan! —la miró con ojos de súplica—. ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

—Por Dios, Yuuri… —se quedó parada en su lugar, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—. Te ves… increíble. Nunca creí verte con esa ropa. ¡Mi hermanito se va a casar! —exclamó para sí misma, sin creérselo aún.

Yuuri, ya casi listo, esbozó una tierna sonrisa antes de ir y abrazarla. Ella correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza, estaba muy feliz por él. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar, o arruinaría su lindo maquillaje.

—Déjame ayudarte —se limpió una pequeña lágrima al separarse—. Te lo pusiste todo chueco —se burló.

—Gracias por venir y ayudarme. ¿Sabes? Me siento muy afortunado de tenerte a ti, a mamá y a papá.

—¿Te estás poniendo sentimental? —siguió acomodándole el traje, risueña.

—No, bueno, sí. Pero no es por eso que lo digo, sino por Viktor.

—Ya sé por dónde vas.

—Hoy nos vamos a casar, yo tengo a toda mi familia conmigo, y él sólo tiene a su hermano aquí. Su padre no quiso venir y… seguramente extraña mucho a su madre en estos momentos, yo la extrañaría.

—Lo sé, es triste —suspiró—. ¿El señor Dimitri no aceptó tu invitación?

—Fui a buscarlo personalmente antes de venir a Japón, le entregué la invitación, pero me dio un no rotundo.

—Es una lástima.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no te sientas tan mal. ¿Por qué crees que mamá no está aquí ahora mismo?

—Eso me estaba preguntando, pensé que vendría a ayudarme.

—Te vas a poner celoso, pues ahora mismo está con Viktor, le está ayudando a ponerse el traje porque seguramente no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlo.

Ambos se echaron a reír, y Yuuri en vez de sentirse celoso porque su madre estuviera con su futuro esposo, se sintió dichoso y aliviado, era justo lo que quería. Sabía que Viktor quería a Hiroko como si fuese su propia madre, así que se la prestaría por un rato.

Finalmente Mari lo dejó listo y más guapo que antes.

—¿Estás listo para ver a tu flamante prometido?

—Listo.

—Recuerda que traerá el montsuki —dijo, con voz sugerente.

—Más que listo. No puedo esperar más.

Y es que lo extrañaba horrores. Días antes de la boda, Chris sugirió que sería mejor que los novios no se vieran por un par de días hasta que se llegara la fecha. En un principio ambos estuvieron en completo desacuerdo, pero finalmente accedieron y no se vieron en dos días enteros, logrando así que sus ansias por la boda incrementaran.

Antes de eso no se habían separado en meses, ni siquiera un día, así que estaban muy ansiosos por tenerse cerca de nuevo. Ese tiempo estando separados, según Chris, les ayudaría a pensar y reflexionar sobre su futuro, era su última oportunidad para arrepentirse de la boda, cosa que definitivamente no pasaría. El suizo insistía mucho en que debían pensarlo, después de todo él nunca fue muy partidario del matrimonio, era feliz en unión libre con Masumi y varias veces les sugirió esa opción a sus amigos.

Los dos fueron obedientes y no se vieron en un par de días. Estaban ansiosos y desesperados por tenerse uno al lado del otro, pero no intentaron verse a escondidas, sabían que esa separación momentánea sólo les haría sentir más grande la emoción.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

—Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa en este momento —aseguró Hiroko.

Los ojitos azules de Viktor se inundaron en lágrimas. Estaba parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo con su suegra a un lado, abrazándolo. Del otro lado estaban Aleksi e Irina, mirándolo también.

—Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Vi-chan —se paró de puntillas y tomó la cabeza de Viktor para que se inclinara y así poder darle un besito en la frente—. Y estoy muy feliz de que seas parte de la familia, hijo.

—¡Voy a llorar! —exclamó Irina, verdaderamente conmovida. Aleksi no decía nada, sólo miraba todo con un expresión llena de sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba feliz y nostálgico al mismo tiempo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Viktor con una hermosa sonrisa. Era uno de los días más felices de su vida.

—Y tus votos son preciosos, son perfectos. Yuuri estará muy feliz cuando los escuche, más cuando vea lo mucho que te esforzaste en decirlos en japonés.

—¿Si lo dije bien? —estaba nervioso, ya los había repetido una y otra vez mientras Hiroko lo ayudaba a vestirse y ella escuchando atentamente lo ayudaba a corregir la pronunciación.

—Perfectamente —sonrió.

—Yo no entendí nada —dijo Aleksi—, pero conociéndote, hermanote, sé que son votos demasiado cursis.

Hiroko tomó la mano de su nuevo hijo y le sonrió.

—Iré a ver a mi Yuuri, Mari lo está ayudando con el traje, pero…

—Quiere ver a su único hijo varón antes de que se case, la entiendo —sonrió Viktor, comprensivo y feliz.

—Ya no es único, ahora tengo dos hijos hombres —le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

—¿No me hace ver muy pálido? —inquirió, preocupado por su apariencia ¿Y si a Viktor no le gustaba cómo se le veía el traje azul marino?

—Estás perfecto, Viktor se enamorará por vigésima vez de ti —le aseguró Mari.

Toshiya, quien había llegado ahí un poco antes, se rio con libertad.

—Hijo, no te preocupes por el color, mejor ve repasando tus votos.

—¡Ni me lo digas! —sintió cómo su estómago se revolvió por los nervios.

—Dilos, nosotros te escuchamos.

—Gracias papá —iba a comenzar a decirlos, pero en eso un gritillo agudo se escuchó desde la puerta de esa habitación.

—¡Hijo mío! ¡Estás precioso! —corrió a abrazar a su hijo menor.

Ahora sí, toda la familia Katsuki estaba reunida en ese cuarto, admirando a un Yuuri en extremo feliz y nervioso.

Después de abrazos, lágrimas y besos en las mejillas, Yuuri salió de ese cuarto en compañía de su familia.

Viktor lo esperaba en el altar y no quería hacerlo espera más.

Salieron de esa casa, rumbo al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Habían rentado un hermoso y extenso terreno poseedor de un jardín precioso, rodeado de cerezos y cubierto de césped en toda su área. En una parte del jardín se preparó una Capilla Shinto improvisada. En el altar estaba el sacerdote acompañado de sacerdotisas, listas para empezar la ceremonia que no duraría más de veinte minutos. Y frente al sacerdote, separadas por un pasillo en medio, había hileras de sillas blancas y elegantes.

El día primaveral era perfecto para que la boda se llevara a cabo, 19 de mayo.

El cielo estaba ligeramente nublado, los rayos de sol se colaban entre esas pocas nubes, haciendo del día aún más perfecto.

Mientras Yuuri caminaba junto a su familia, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se vería Viktor, lo extrañaba horrores, tanto que en ese momento no le importaría si su futuro marido vestía solo jeans y camiseta. Necesitaba verlo ¡Ya! Se había vuelto loco sin verlo en esos dos días y sabía por sus amigos que Viktor estaba en las mismas. Estaba consciente de que esa dependencia mutua no era buena, ¿Pues qué pasaría cuando uno de los dos hiciera falta? No había duda, la vida no sería lo mismo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Una suave melodía en cello anunció que la ceremonia estaba dando inicio. Los invitados se pusieron de pie para ver entrar a los respectivos padrinos atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a sus posiciones indicadas frente al altar. A ellos les siguió uno de los novios.

Viktor entró a la capilla improvisada, vistiendo su elegante montsuki negro tradicional mientras traía del brazo a Lilia, aquella mujer que cuidó tanto de él cuando era apenas un niño. Baranovskaya le dio un beso a su Vitya en la mejilla antes de entregarlo en el altar.

—Sé muy feliz, hijo —le sonrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ya lo soy —limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Recordó que había llorado igual cuando le pidió que fuera ella quien lo entregara en el altar—. Gracias, Lilia.

Ella asintió antes de irse a su lugar en la primera hilera de sillas, junto a su esposo.

Entonces Viktor tomó su lugar en el altar y miró a su mejor amigo parado detrás de él, éste lo miró de arriba abajo y le dijo:

—Esa ropa extraña te va muy bien.

—Yuuri se ha de ver mil veces mejor —miró ansioso hacia todos lados, no viendo la hora de que su amado apareciera ya por ese pasillo. Así pues, miró a Phichit, padrino de Yuuri, y detrás de éste observó a las personas que tocaban la hermosa música que ambientaba la ocasión.

No pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Aleksi! ¡Evgenia! —trató de decirlo en voz no muy alta, se había sorprendido. Ellos le habían dicho que además de ser padrinos de anillos, les tenían una pequeña sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que tocarían la música en la ceremonia para ellos. Evgenia tocaba el cello suavemente mientras Aleksi la acompañaba con su teclado.

Mientras Yuuri hacía acto de aparición, Viktor miró a todos los invitados. Eran muy pocos, sólo las personas más cercanas fueron invitadas a la ceremonia religiosa y por un momento, sólo por un segundo, imaginó que su padre podría estar entre los invitados, pero no fue así.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando Chris le dio una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda y cuando Phichit le susurró con sutileza (Sí cómo no) un “¡Ahí viene!”.

Entonces la música cambió, el tema de Canon en D mayor comenzó a sonar. El corazón de Viktor se aceleró, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cuerpo entero daba temblorines.

Y ahí estaba, entrando por el pasillo y caminando del brazo de su madre: el amor de su vida.

—¡Oh por Dios! —no contuvo su emoción y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, totalmente conmocionado. ¡Yuuri estaba precioso! Y caminaba hacia él, directo hacia él. ¿Acaso sería un sueño? No lo creía, pues podía sentir sus lágrimas desbordándose hacia sus mejillas.

Sus miradas se toparon. Yuuri sintió sus piernas volverse gelatina al ver esos ojos celestes más radiantes que nunca, al notar su expresión genuinamente conmocionada y su… ¡Viktor se había peinado totalmente hacia atrás!

Podía sentir cómo sus manos empezaron a transpirar. Su futuro esposo era tremendamente guapo, se pusiera lo que se pusiera y se peinara como se peinara.

—Yuuri —la voz cantarina de su madre lo distrajo—. Camina un poquito más rápido —le dijo en voz muy bajita.

—Oh… —sus mejillas se pusieron rojísimas al darse cuenta de que apenas y caminaba.

—No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo.

—¡No! —dijo también en voz muy baja, disimuladamente—. Es sólo que… —suspiró.

—Vitya está muy guapo —soltó una risita traviesa.

—Demasiado —parecía colegiala enamorada, su sueño de casarse con su más grande ídolo se estaba cumpliendo. Años atrás no le habría pasado por la mente que ocurriría todo eso.

—Y tú estás precioso, hijo mío —le dijo—. Sólo ve cómo te mira, no puede creer que se vaya a casar contigo.

—Soy yo el que no puede creerlo… —se le iba el aliento una y otra vez, casi se le olvidaba cómo respirar, y todo por culpa de Viktor Nikiforov. Estaba tan centrado en ese par de mares celestes que ni siquiera miró a los invitados de pie, mirándolo fijamente al pasar. Comenzó a sentir la necesidad de respirar más rápido, estaba muy nervioso ¡¡Estaba caminando al altar!! Su Viktor lo esperaba ahí, listo y dispuesto a casarse con él.

Llegaron junto a Viktor y Hiroko tomó la mano de su yerno.

—Vi-chan, cuida mucho de mi bebé —tomó la mano de su hijo y la puso sobre la de Viktor, éste de inmediato le dio un beso en el dorso y Yuuri casi juró nunca antes haber visto tal brillo en los ojos celestes de su amado. ¿Él se vería igual de emocionado? Sin duda alguna—. Y Yuuri, cuida mucho de mi hijo —le dijo inesperadamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo el japonés, muy seguro.

—No tenga duda de ello —Viktor abrazó a su suegra, no contuvo sus ganas de hacerlo.

Luego del abrazo, Hiroko se fue a su lugar junto a su esposo.

Viktor se quedó mirando a su amado por unos momentos, tomó sus dos manos y las besó, estaba muy emocionado, no podía ocultar su alegría tan inmensa.

—Te ves precioso —le dijo a Yuuri.

—No más que tú —apretó la suave y gran mano de Viktor. Podía sentir que temblaba ligeramente ¿O era él mismo quien lo provocaba? Ya no lo sabía.

Se distrajeron cuando el sacerdote carraspeó, un tanto divertido por la situación. Así los novios se apuraron en tomar sus lugares para comenzar.

Comenzaron con el ritual de purificación, y cuando terminaron con éste, procedieron a decir sus votos mientras intercambiaban anillos. Para esto, Makkachin apareció al final del pasillo, sosteniendo entre sus fauces un pequeño cojín, éste tenía un par precioso de anillos de oro.

Viktor fue el primero en tomar uno de los anillos, lo miró por primera vez y se maravilló al ver el grabado dentro de él, tenía la mitad de un copo de nieve y su nombre grabado. Definitivamente su hermano y cuñada supieron elegir hermosos anillos. Los miró ya sentados en la primera fila, cargando al pequeño Alexei de sólo meses, éstos le sonrieron y asintieron para motivarlo a que ya le entregara el anillo a su novio.

Tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri entre la suya y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, comenzó a hablar en japonés:

— _No ha sido fácil llegar a este momento, hemos pasado por muchas pruebas que en su momento nos alejaron, pero nos hicieron madurar y ser quienes somos ahora. Nuestro amor se ha solidificado y hoy, Yuuri Katsuki, te prometo pasar el resto de mi vida amándote y procurando tu felicidad. Debes saber que te amo por tus virtudes, te amo por tus defectos y ten por seguro que ese amor jamás se va a terminar, estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas. Así que hoy, en este día tan especial, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposo, porque deseo más que nada vivir el resto de mi existencia al lado de una persona tan maravillosa como tú._

—Oh Viktor… —murmuró, completamente conmovido. Sonrió como bobo y dejó que su amado le pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular, quedando junto con el anterior. Juntos parecían formar un solo anillo.

Todos los presentes hicieron una exclamación llena de ternura y asombro al haberlo escuchado hablar japonés. Los que no sabían el idioma, le pidieron a algún conocido que les ayudara a traducir, y en cuanto a la familia Katsuki… todos estaban conmovidos hasta el llanto, ¡Ni se diga Yuuri!, éste no podía apartar la mirada de su casi esposo. Sus bellas palabras aún resonaban en su mente. Estaba tan conmovido que casi olvidaba que él también tenía que decir sus votos.

— _Yo, Yuuri Katsuki_ —carraspeó para aclarar su voz—. _Prometo amarte a ti, Viktor Nikiforov. Prometo apreciarte y honrarte a partir de hoy durante todos los días de nuestras vidas, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. Juro serte fiel siempre, y apoyarte cuando me necesites. Te entrego mi alma y corazón para toda la eternidad_ —esbozó una tierna sonrisa, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que brillaban con emoción.

— _Oh por dios, Yuuri_ … —no pudo evitar exclamar aquello en su idioma natal al escucharlo hablar ruso. Al parecer los dos habían tenido ideas similares.

— _Prometo jamás huir y permanecer a tu lado tanto en los momentos de salud como en los de enfermedad_ —continuó—. _Eres la persona que mi corazón, alma y mente han elegido para formar un hogar. Prometo formar ese hogar contigo y cuidar de ti, amándote aún más allá de la muerte_ —tomó la mano temblorosa de su amado y le puso el anillo, repitiendo sus acciones.

—Viktor Nikiforov ¿Aceptas a Yuuri Katsuki como tu esposo?

—Acepto —dijo con su expresión totalmente maravillada.

—Yuuri Katsuki ¿Aceptas a Viktor Nikiforov como tu…?

—Acepto —respondió de inmediato. Todos rieron un poco por su impaciencia y nerviosismo.

—Ahora los declaro marido y… —lo pensó unos segundos—…marido. Pueden besarse.

Ambos sonrieron y se unieron en un dulce y anhelado beso. Viktor tomó las mejillas de su ahora esposo para acercarlo más a él y Yuuri puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido mientras todos los invitados aplaudían y gritaban emocionados.

Luego de eso procedieron al pequeño ritual del San Sankudo. Tomaron un trago de tres cuencos diferentes de sake que representaban el cielo, la tierra y el hombre, en una promesa de matrimonio inquebrantable.

Una vez hecho eso, todos aplaudieron. Viktor y Yuuri eran al fin un matrimonio.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron juntos de la capilla improvisada. Sus sonrisas no podían ser más grandes y hermosas. Al fin, al fin eran esposos.

—¡Hay que tomar las fotos! —Phichit arrastró a los novios a un área en específico donde se tomarían las fotos del recuerdo. Se posicionaron bajo la sombra de grandes cerezos.

El día estaba soleado y un viento estival los acariciaba a todos, meciendo las ramas de los árboles y causando que una lluvia hermosa de pétalos de flor de cerezo les cayera encima.

Le tomaron fotografías al nuevo matrimonio. Unas fueron formales, otras totalmente alocadas, como por ejemplo en la que Viktor le mordió una mejilla a su adorable esposo y éste sin habérselo esperado hizo una cara de completa sorpresa. En otra salieron demasiado tiernos, besándose los labios; en otra tenían sus frentes juntas, Viktor lo abrazaba por la cintura y Yuuri tenía ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su esposo.

A esas fotos les siguieron las que eran con los padrinos, hermanos, familia, amigos, etc.

Luego de la extensa sesión de fotografías, los recién casados se fueron directo a la casa, desaparecieron por un rato mientras los invitados se acomodaban bajo la carpa donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

—¿Y los tórtolos? —preguntó Mari, mirando en todas direcciones y no encontrándolos.

Aleksi iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero justo en ese momento vieron a Viktor salir de la casa, vestido con un hermoso y elegante frac negro, con su camisa blanca e inmaculada debajo, y un moño del mismo color.

Los invitados lo vieron y se quedaron boquiabiertos, se veía realmente bien. El aludido se estaba acomodando las mancuernillas cuando notó que todos lo observaban, luego esa atención se desvió hacia algo detrás de él. Se giró para ver de qué se trataba y…

El corazón se le fue hasta el suelo.

Yuuri salía de la casa, vestido con un frac muy similar al suyo, de color negro, con chaleco y camisa blanca y un moño negro. Estaba tremendamente “apetecible”, según los pensamientos de Viktor, quien no le podía quitar la mirada de encima sin dejar de pensar en que ese increíble y precioso hombre era completamente suyo, enterito.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir hacia él y abrazarlo por la cintura para llenarle el rostro de besitos cariñosos.

—¿Puedes ser más adorable? —preguntó el ruso, con su felicidad llegando a límites peligrosos.

—No soy adorable —se quejó, alejándose un poco de la “máquina de besos” en la que se había convertido su esposo, pero sin realmente querer alejarse.

—Oh, es cierto. Eres el hombre más sexy sobre la faz de la Tierra —le dijo con una voz baja y sensual.

—Tampoco —se negó, con un tono serio—. Ese eres tú, mi amor —tomó sus mejillas y lo sorprendió con un beso.

—Wow! —dijo después del beso, ansioso por más.

—¡Hey! La luna de miel empieza hasta la noche —Chris tomó a Viktor del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró lejos de Yuuri. Entonces Irina apareció y los felicitó una vez más, pero en esa ocasión no iba sola, su novio había llegado justo a la recepción de la boda.

—Quiero presentarles a mi novio, aunque es un hecho que ya lo conocían —se sonrojó un poco, más al ver las expresiones desencajadas de ambos.

—Dr. Stèphane Lambiel —a Viktor casi se le fue la mandíbula hasta el piso.

—Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio —los felicitó a ambos, extendiéndole la mano a cada uno y dándoles un corto abrazo.

Yuuri sonreía a más no poder, feliz porque Irina tuviera una relación.

—Felicidades a ustedes —dijo Yuuri—. Cuando Irina dijo que ya tenía novio nunca me imaginé que se trataría de usted.

—Puedes tutearme —pidió con amabilidad.

Viktor no podía dejar de estar asombrado. Y cuando tuvo la menor oportunidad, arrastró a Irina a un rincón y la acorraló.

—¡¿Eres novia de mi doctor?!

—Sabía que harías un drama —rodó los ojos—. Sí, somos pareja.

—¡Es catorce años mayor que tú!

—¿Y?

—Es muy mayor.

—Tiene cuarenta y cuatro.

—Unos cuántos menos que mi padre.

—No lo digas así, se oye horrible. Además, tu padre te tuvo siendo demasiado joven.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Es mi doctor!

—Y es mi novio —se rio por lo divertido de la discusión—. Y también es la relación más seria y estable que he tenido en… toda mi vida. De todas formas no me puedes negar que se ve mucho más joven. Yo pensaba que tenía menos de cuarenta.

—Eso sí —observó el ruso, luego negó con la cabeza—. Pero eso no importa. Irina ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Soy feliz, Viktor, muy feliz —se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa por completo sincera.

Sí, se veía muy feliz.

Viktor suspiró y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Si te hace daño o te hace llorar… se las verá conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, hermano mayor —dijo con voz chistosa—. Ya, tranquilízate, que todo irá bien.

Viktor volvió a suspirar.

—Te ves demasiado guapo —dijo de pronto Irina—. El matrimonio con Yuuri ya te está sentando muy bien —miró al japonés a lo lejos, hablaba amenamente con unos invitados—. Mentira, Yuuri sí que se ve demasiado guapo —se mordió el labio.

—Contrólate, que tienes novio.

Irina alzó una ceja y se echó a reír. Le palmeó un hombro y regresó con su flamante novio.

Viktor fue directo hacia Yuuri, quería besarlo nuevamente y decirle que estaba precioso, pero Chris lo detuvo a medio camino.

—Ya está todo preparado —le dijo al oído—. La canción empezará cuando lo ordenes.

—Perfecto —rio con nerviosismo, estaba por hacer una locura, quizás demasiado cursi y cliché, pero lo haría, pero primero haría otra cosa…

Tomó a Yuuri de la mano y lo guio a la pista de baile instalada sobre el césped y debajo de la enorme carpa.

—¿Qué haces? —se rio el japonés, notando que pronto fueron el centro de atención de todos.

—Quiero comenzar nuestro primer baile como esposos —puso una mano en su angosta cintura y con la otra tomó una de Yuuri. Éste se sonrojó tiernamente antes de posar su mano izquierda sobre el hombro ajeno.

Entonces “Fly me to the moon” comenzó a sonar y los novios no tardaron en bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir al verlos.

Viktor y Yuuri no se dieron cuenta, estaban enfrascados en su burbuja de amor, risas y cariños. El ruso lo hacía girar sobre su propio eje y al mismo tiempo marcaba el paso. Yuuri sólo se dejaba guiar, hasta que cambiaron los papeles y fue éste quien tomó a Viktor de la cintura.

—¡Yuuri~! —exclamó con una sonrisilla pícara, aceptando que lo condujera en el baile.

Durante la corta canción los dos rieron, se hicieron cariños e intercambiaron papeles una y otra vez. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de las expresiones conmovidas de los invitados, mucho menos del sin fin de fotos y videos que tomaba Phichit mientras a su vez les ordenaba a los de fotografía que se encargaran de captar cada maldito segundo de esa boda tan esperada.

Terminaron el baile, respirando un poco acelerados y sonriendo a más no poder.

Su pequeña burbuja se reventó cuando escucharon el ruido de los invitados gritando y aplaudiendo. Ambos se sonrieron entre sí y compartieron un dulce beso en los labios.

—Amor —le dijo Viktor—. Toma asiento aquí —le pidió.

—¿Dónde quieres que…? —miró detrás de sí, descubriendo que había una silla en medio de la pista de baile—. ¿En qué momento pusieron esto aquí?

Viktor rio con nerviosismo.

—Tú siéntate —lo empujó levemente y le guiñó un ojo—. Te tengo una sorpresa.

El aludido obedeció y se quedó sentado ahí, ante la mirada expectante de todos los invitados, entre los cuales no halló a Chris, Phichit, Aleksi, Yurio, Otabek, Minami ni a J.J.

Todo comenzó a tornarse demasiado sospechoso.

Entonces una canción muy conocida por Yuuri comenzó a sonar, la reconoció de inmediato. Su corazón se aceleró y buscó a su amado por todas partes, pero no lo halló.

— ** _You’re just too good to be true…_** —la voz de Viktor se escuchó en las bocinas, pero Yuuri no lo encontraba, ahora sí que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho, miraba desesperado en todas las direcciones posibles— ** _…I can’t take my eyes off of you._** ** _You’d be like heaven to touch._**

Y entonces lo miró. Iba saliendo de entre los músicos que estaban en una pequeña tarima frente a la pista. Traía micrófono en mano y lo miraba fijamente a él, sólo a él.

— ** _I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I’m alive._** ** _You’re just too good to be true_** —caminó hacia Yuuri hasta poder acariciar su rostro, sin dejar de cantar. El japonés intentó levantarse, pero su esposo no se lo permitió—. **_Can’t take my eyes off of you._**

—Oh Viktor —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, apenado y muy sonrojado, pero Viktor seguía cantándole, parado a su lado mientras la banda tocaba la canción.

— ** _Pardon the way that I stare._** ** _There’s nothing else to compare_** —volvió a acariciar su mejilla. Yuuri estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido por lo bien que lo hacía—. **_The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak, but if you feel like I feel, please let me know that is real. Your’e just too good to be true, I can’t take my eyes off of you._**

Y en ese preciso momento la música se volvió más movida. Fue entonces que todas esas personitas que faltaban en las mesas, aparecieron detrás de Viktor, en fila hombro con hombro, bailando una coreografía bien planeada. Y Viktor se les unió, pero en frente de todos ellos, sin soltar el micrófono.

Todo aquello le recordaba bastante a la boda de Aleksi, cuando se fueron al departamento de Viktor y pusieron karaoke. Su amado le había bailado y cantado esa canción estando muy ebrio y ahora lo hacía en el día de su boda, completamente sobrio.

—¡Dios! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, riendo como tonto enamorado.

— ** _I love you baby! And if it’s quite all right, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby, trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby! Now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you…_**

La canción y el baile terminaron. El resto de los chicos le habían hecho los coros, incluyendo a Otabek, quien accedió a hacerlo, pero no lograron que quitara su cara de seriedad. Y Yurio… bueno, Yurio no se aguantaba la risa al ver las expresiones avergonzadas del cerdo. Le había dicho a Viktor que sólo lograría causarle pena ajena a su esposo, pero no lo escuchó.

Ninguno se imaginó que ese pequeño espectáculo fuera a causar tanto furor en los invitados, quienes no dejaban de aplaudir.

Finalmente Yuuri se levantó de la silla y se echó sobre su esposo, abrazándolo asfixiantemente hasta que se le cayó el micrófono.

—No me esperaba algo así —lo siguió abrazando—. Fue hermoso —besó su mejilla.

—¿A eso le llamas beso? —se burló el ruso antes de pegarlo más a su cuerpo y dejarlo suspendido en el aire para darle un beso muy al estilo príncipe.

Las exclamaciones de júbilo y los silbidos no tardaron en llegar.

El sol comenzó a ponerse y la cena empezó a ser servida. Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y brindaron antes de comenzar a cenar.

—Por una vida a tu lado —Yuuri levantó su copa de champagne.

—Por una vida a tu lado —Viktor hizo lo mismo y entonces bebieron.

Y fue hasta que estaban terminando la sopa, cuando comenzaron a proyectar en una pantalla blanca.

En las bocinas se escuchaba una linda canción y en esa pantalla aparecieron unas palabras:

_“La historia retorcida de los novios”_

—¿Qué es eso? —Inquirió Viktor, sorprendido.

—No tengo idea —dejó de comer al ver que era un video con fotografías de ambos, fotos que no tenían idea de que existieran—. Esto es obra de Phichit.

—Phichit —murmuró bajito y con sus ojos entornados.

_“Desde que era un niño, Yuuri soñaba con conocer a su más grande ídolo: Viktor Nikiforov”_

Salieron muchas fotos de Yuuri siendo apenas un niño, admirando a Viktor en la televisión, asistiendo a sus primeras clases de patinaje, ganando sus primeras competencias locales.

_“Practicó arduamente, día y noche, para llegar a la altura de él. Dedicó todo su tiempo para alcanzar esa meta. Y lo logró. Conoció a Viktor, pero no fue lo que imaginó”_

En las siguientes imágenes estaba Yuuri alejándose de Viktor, luego de que éste le ofreciera tomarse una foto con él.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso? —estaba sorprendido.

—No sé, pero aún recuerdo cómo me rechazaste y se me parte el corazón —dramatizó mucho, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado. Los dos habían dejado de comer para ver ese video.

—No seas tonto —rio y recargó su cabeza sobre la de su esposo.

_“Desde ese momento, Viktor comenzó a sentir curiosidad por el joven que lo rechazó. Y fue hasta la noche del banquete en la que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor…”_

Un sinfín de fotografías peligrosas apareció. Todas de la noche del banquete. Yuuri medio borracho, Yuuri muy borracho, Yuuri semidesnudo, Yuuri bailándole a Viktor y los ojitos de éste completamente iluminados por lo que veía.

—Oh Dios ¡¿Por qué están exponiendo esas fotos tan vergonzosas!?

—Pero si son hermosas, ¡Mira ese trasero! —se mordió el labio al ver una foto de Yuuri haciendo pole dance.

_“El hilo rojo del destino se estrechó entre ellos, uniendo sus caminos para que se encontraran una vez más. Y no se separaron en mucho tiempo”_

Ahora vieron fotos de cuando Yuuri era entrenado por Viktor, en éstas también salía de repente Yurio y los Katsuki. También aquellas fotos que tomó Phichit a escondidas cuando Viktor le preparó aquel fin de semana especial en el onsen, de aquella vez que Chris se lo llevó a rastras para que los dejara a solas.

_“Sin embargo, la vida trae consigo no sólo cosas buenas”_

Salieron sólo un par de fotos de Yuuri en el hospital, en coma. Esas que tomó Phichit el día del cumpleaños de Yuuri, cuando su habitación estuvo llena de flores y globos de colores. También una en la que Viktor estaba en el hospital y Yuuri lo cuidaba, durmiendo a su lado en la cama.

_“Y el hilo rojo del destino se alarga, a veces incluso atraviesa países diferentes ¡Diferentes continentes!”_

Decía el video, refiriéndose a todo el tiempo en el que los dos estuvieron separados en lados opuestos del mundo. Ahí había fotos de ambos por separado. Se notaba de inmediato que la felicidad en los dos había disminuido radicalmente.

_“Y ese hilo puede enredarse, estirarse, desenredarse, incluso anudarse, pero jamás romperse. No importan las distancias, el tiempo ni las circunstancias; cuando el amor es verdadero y está destinado, será”_

Entonces una hermosa foto de Viktor y Yuuri abrazados apareció en toda la pantalla. Enseguida comenzó una canción muy alegre y un montón de fotografías de ambos comenzó a aparecer, una tras otra, al ritmo de la canción.

Con algunas fotos exclamaban “Aww”, con otras reían y con algunas otras la pareja se avergonzaba.

El video terminó con la siguiente leyenda:

_“Un sueño muy grande como para cargarlo uno solo. Un lugar al cual llegar. Llamamos ‘amor’ a todo lo que se encuentra sobre el hielo. Ellos se conocieron gracias al hielo”_

Salieron los créditos del video. Sí, Phichit había sido el encargado, pero recibió ayuda de todo mundo para recopilar esas fotos, las trillizas tuvieron mucho qué ver en ese video, incluso Yurio y Otabek proporcionaron material.

—¡Quiero ese video! —exclamó Viktor.

—Les puse una copia en el regalo de bodas —respondió Phichit desde algún punto del lugar.

Terminaron la cena y el baile comenzó. Los recién casados fueron los que abrieron la pista, bailando juntos una canción muy bella. Luego Hiroko, Mari y Lilia bailaron con cada uno, incluso Irina. Los nuevos esposos se cansaron un poco, así que se fugaron un rato de la pista y se perdieron juntos en alguna parte del jardín. Caminaban tomados de las manos, las chicharras aún cantaban con armonía y los últimos rayos del sol se veían en el oeste.

Paseaban en silencio. La mano grande de Viktor acariciaba con infinito cariño la de Yuuri. Ambos sentían el agradable clima rodeándolos. El aire fresco les acariciaba la piel, los pétalos de cerezo seguían cayendo como una lluvia tenue sobre ellos y el olor a mar llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

—Esto me recuerda a… —Yuuri aspiró con fuerza y luego exhaló.

—… aquella cena que te preparé hace muchos años, al aire libre, en el jardín de tu casa. Hacía el mismo clima, era a la misma hora que en estos momentos —inhaló igual que Yuuri, transportándose a ese preciso momento.

—Esa noche fue inolvidable.

El orgullo del ruso se subió como espuma al aire.

—¡Sigo sin creer que cocinaras un pastel salado!

Esa espuma al aire se deshizo por completo.

—¡Yuuri! —se quejó—. Pensé que te referías a nuestra primera vez.

—También me refería a eso, fue increíble e inolvidable —se afianzó de su brazo fuerte, caminando a un paso tranquilo, mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Nunca olvidaré ese fin de semana —soltó una risilla totalmente cantarina. La sonrisa de Yuuri se ensanchó al escucharlo y más al recordar esos días tan preciosos.

—Tenemos que repetirlo antes de que tengamos hijos, porque una vez teniéndolos… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Aun así podremos hacerlo!

—No lo creo, amor.

—Los llevaremos con sus abuelos o con sus tíos para que los cuiden un fin de semana —le guiñó un ojo.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri para soltar una risita.

—Me parece perfecto, señor Nikiforov.

—Se oye tan extraño.

—Ya eres un señor.

—Tú también eres uno, señor Nikiforov —detuvo su andar y se paró frente a Yuuri para tomar sus mejillas y alzar su rostro con delicadeza. No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojitos tan cafés como el chocolate, eran preciosos, profundos y tan expresivos. Y si a ellos se sumaba aquella sonrisa matadora… Dios, Viktor era hombre atrapado.

—Ya soy un Nikiforov —sonrió Yuuri. Ya había hablado de eso con Viktor, había decidido adoptar el apellido de su esposo.

—Sí, pero no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El acta de matrimonio que firmaste tenía tu nombre como “Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov”.

—¿Qué?

—Quise que conservaras tu apellido, no me gustaba la idea de que te borraran el “Katsuki”, no eres de mi propiedad, somos uno mismo, con diferentes apellidos.

—¡Pero Viktor…!

—Sí eres Nikiforov, pero como segundo apellido —le guiñó un ojo y luego soltó una risita muy traviesa.

—¿Qué más hiciste, Viktor? —lo miró, severo y cruzándose de brazos. Conocía muy bien esa risa y no acarreaba nada bueno.

—Cambié mi nombre.

—¿Qué hiciste? —juntó ambas cejas en señal de preocupación.

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki.

El japonés se dio una palmada en la cara.

—¿Aleksi te ayudó?

—Yep —tomó su mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siguió caminando, balanceando el agarre entre sus manos.

Yuuri soltó una risa al aire y se volvió a enganchar al brazo de su esposo.

—Eres increíble, Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki.

—Lo sé —besó su mejilla.

—Dime algo.

—¿Si?

—Nuestra familia será…

—La familia Nikiforov Katsuki, con ambos apellidos, no quiero que el Katsuki se pierda.

—¿Se puede?

—Aleksi se encargó de todo eso.

El aludido esbozó una linda sonrisa y se detuvo para besar los labios de su esposo.

—Gracias amor —le dijo en voz baja antes de continuar con su paseo, sujetando el fuerte brazo de Viktor con el suyo.

—¿Y cuántos hijos vamos a tener? —preguntó el ruso luego de un rato.

—Dos

—¿Sólo dos? —frunció los labios, a Yuuri le dieron ganas de morderlos.

—¿Tres?

—Más.

—Tampoco te excedas, que acabo de aceptar tenerlos —le dijo riendo, pero sin bromear.

—Está bien —se volvieron a detener, ahora a un lado de la casa, cerca de la entrada trasera.

Estaban frente a frente. Yuuri se animó a pasar sus brazos detrás del cuello de su esposo, mientras que éste lo hizo en su cintura.

—Te vez perfecto —alzó su mano hasta acariciar la frente casi despejada de Viktor—. Deberías peinarte así más seguido, te ves tan elegante y tan guapo.

—Odio peinarme de esta forma.

—Lo sé. Gracias por hacerlo en nuestra boda y gracias también por aceptar usar el montsuki —no detuvo sus caricias suaves.

—¿Bromeas? Moría por ponerme esa ropa, aunque debo admitir que no se me veía tan bien como a ti.

—Claro que no —se avergonzó.

—No seas modesto, Katsuki.

Ambos rieron un poco, terminando sus risas con un beso que comenzó tierno y terminó dejándolos agitados y ansiosos.

—Te extrañé mucho en estos dos días. Sentía que me volvería loco —confesó el ruso.

—Yo también —suspiró, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez con más ahínco.

Las manos de Viktor se afianzaron con más fuerza a la cintura de su esposo y éste enterró sus delgados dedos en el cabello plateado de la nuca de Viktor.

—No —se separó el mayor—. Si seguimos… —su respiración era errática—… no debemos, es nuestra boda.

La cordura y razón llegó a los dos.

—Tienes razón —admitió de inmediato, tratando de calmar su subidón hormonal—. Además, tenemos toda la luna de miel para hacer estas cosas —sonrió de lado, muy provocativo—. Te tengo un par de sorpresas.

—Wow! ¿En serio? —se emocionó—. ¡Dime!

—Obviamente no, porque dejarían de ser sorpresas.

—¡Dime! —insistió.

—Te lo diré si tú me dices a dónde iremos de luna de miel.

Viktor frunció el ceño y los labios.

—Ambos nos quedaremos con la duda hasta que llegue el momento —tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri y la besó justo en el dedo anular, sobre los anillos—. ¡¿Ya notaste esto?! —se quitó su propio anillo y le mostró el grabado interno de copos de nieve—. El tuyo también lo tiene —se lo quitó y los unió—. ¡Se complementan!

—Son preciosos —se maravilló el japonés—. Aleksi y Evgenia se lucieron.

—Por completo. ¡Y tú! —lo señaló con el índice, acusándolo—. Tus votos fueron preciosos —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, de inmediato.

—Los tuyos me hicieron llorar frente a todos —también lo apuntó con un dedo, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle.

Al ver que ambos lloraban como idiotas, se echaron a reír sólo para después ayudarse mutuamente a limpiar esos ríos salados en sus mejillas.

—Aún me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando —suspiró Yuuri—. Nada pudo ser más perfecto. Todo ha salido maravillosamente bien.

La mirada de Viktor entristeció unos segundos.

—Sé que me negué a invitar a mi padre a la boda, pero… por alguna estúpida razón guardé la esperanza de que viniera aun así —lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Sabes? Le guardo mucho rencor, pero en momentos tan felices e importantes como este no me importan esos rencores.

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo lo escuchó y le acarició una mejilla.

—En verdad me hubiera encantado solucionar las cosas con mi padre y que él aceptara nuestra relación, que te aceptara en la familia. Sé que fui muy cruel con él la última vez que lo vi, pero… —suspiró—. Guardaba la ingenua esperanza de que algo así ocurriera —sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de que su rostro fuera tomado por su esposo, y alzado hasta toparse con esos preciosos ojos marrones.

—Mi amor, creo que alguien te está buscando —le hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado, justo en la entrada principal del evento.

Vestido de traje negro, elegantísimo y con su porte imponente, Dimitri Nikiforov estaba parado a unos metros de ellos.

Viktor sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

Yuuri soltó su mano y lo empujó para que fuera a recibir a su padre, pero lo que hizo el ruso fue tomar la mano de Yuuri con más fuerza. Quería que los dos fueran juntos ante su padre, ahora eran un matrimonio y venían en paquete.

Llegaron frente a Dimitri, quien no se atrevió a poner un solo pie dentro del lugar.

—Hola —saludó, mirándolos a ambos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Viktor con curiosidad. No se portó grosero con él, estaba consciente de que la última vez que hablaron fue lo suficientemente grosero.

—Es la boda de mi hijo mayor —esbozó una ligera sonrisa y luego miró a Yuuri de reojo—. Y aunque no esté de acuerdo con este tipo de matrimonio —insistió con su homofobia—, eres mi hijo de todas formas.

Viktor no supo cómo tomar eso, apretó los puños porque sí, su padre estaba ahí en su boda, mas no aceptaba aún a Yuuri y quizás nunca lo haría.

—Aun así… les deseo felicidad —extendió la mano hacia Yuuri, éste la miró y se quedó confundido por unos segundos antes de tomarla y apretarla.

Entonces Dimitri le dio un apretón de manos tan fuerte que casi se escucharon sus pobres huesos tronar.

—Hazlo feliz —le advirtió al japonés—. Atrévete a hacerlo sufrir una vez más y… —no dijo más, sólo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Yuuri se puso muy nervioso, pero logró controlarse frente a él. Hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Viktor si su papá de casualidad no trabajaba en la mafia, porque definitivamente tenía finta de líder mafioso.

—Dedicaré mi vida a hacerlo feliz —prometió con solemnidad.

Viktor no pudo contener su expresión totalmente conmovida, aunque ésta se esfumó cuando volvió a escuchar los huesos de Yuuri crujir dentro de la mano de su padre.

—Papá, es suficiente —le pidió con tranquilidad.

Dimitri sonrió de lado y lo soltó, sin quitarle su mirada penetrante de encima al japonés.

Yuuri se contuvo de sobar su pobre mano.

—Quisiera hablar con mi hijo —miró a Yuuri—. A solas.

—Oh, bien —sonrió y luego de una leve inclinación, se fue, pero aun así se quedó cerca.

—Sigo sin estar seguro de esto —negó con la cabeza en una expresión de inconformidad, sin embargo, una ligera sonrisa incrédula se formó en sus labios.

—Yo estoy muy seguro. Con eso basta —se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan feliz por ver su sueño cumplido, que nada podía hacerlo enojar, ni siquiera su padre.

—A fin de cuentas es tu vida —suspiró.

—Lo es.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Se escuchaba la música de la fiesta a lo lejos. La gente bailaba armoniosamente en la pista y se divertían a lo grande.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—No.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos minutos. Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que compartieron tanto tiempo juntos.

—Sólo vine a desearles felicidad y a advertirle aquello a Katsuki.

—Papá —le reprochó con voz seria. Si empezaba a hablar mal de su esposo, lo detendría al instante.

—Prometo no interponerme más en su relación. No volverán a saber de mí. Recuerdo tus últimas palabras. No te molestaré de nuevo —fue sincero y directo.

Viktor no se disculpó a pesar de ello. Se mantuvo firme.

—Me voy —le extendió la mano a su hijo, éste la tomó y entonces Dimitri lo jaló para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Viktor no se esperó aquello.

—Tienes un… esposo…—batalló para decir la palabra, no se separó del abrazo, todo se lo decía sobre el hombro—...muy perseverante.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —no hizo esfuerzo por zafarse del abrazo.

Dimitri al fin deshizo el contacto y buscó algo dentro de su saco. Le mostró la invitación de la boda.

—Hace unos meses fue a mi oficina para entregármela. De inmediato le dije que no vendría, pero no pude perderme la boda de mi hijo mayor —sonrió de lado—. No de nuevo, al menos.

Viktor no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Ve a disfrutar de tu boda —se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Su hijo seguía igual de impactado.

—Adiós —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la fiesta, pero no dio más de cinco pasos cuando se volvió a girar y corrió hacia la salida—. ¡Papá! —se dio cuenta de que estaba por subirse a su auto, al parecer venía acompañado, pues un hombre lo esperaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Dime.

—Hoy podemos olvidarnos de nuestras diferencias y rencores. Sólo por hoy. Mañana volveremos a odiarnos —lo miró detenidamente—. Ven a la fiesta.

Ahora fue Dimitri el que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—A Aleksi le dará mucho gusto verte, también a Alexei.

Dimitri se quedó con una mano en la puerta de su auto y entonces miró hacia el interior, a su amigo.

—Puede venir él también —ofreció.

—Gracias, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya —sonrió de lado—. Gracias —repitió.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros y volvió a la fiesta. Al menos no quedaría en su conciencia el cargo de no haber intentado que se quedara, el cargo de no haber hecho las cosas bien.

—¿Cómo te fue mi amor? —preguntó Yuuri, esperándolo muy cerca de donde estuvo hablando con su padre, pero no tanto como para invadir su privacidad.

—Bien —lo abrazó por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar lado a lado rumbo a la fiesta—. Muy bien en realidad —su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Viktor le dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla a su amado y le susurró un “Te amo tanto” al oído. Jamás iba a poder dejar de agradecerle que hubiera ido a dejarle esa invitación a su padre. Se sentía más feliz todavía, pues incluso por unos momentos olvidó todo rencor hacia su padre.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

—¿Vinimos hasta acá sólo por esto? Acepté acompañarte con la condición de que te quedarías en la fiesta. Se supone que íbamos a venir a la ceremonia también.

—Sí, Andrew —se puso el cinturón de seguridad del auto que habían rentado—. Pero no contábamos con que el vuelo se retrasaría tanto.

—Todavía tienes la oportunidad de estar ahí. Tu mismo hijo te invitó a pasar ¡Incluso a mí! —se rio el rubio.

Dimitri dejó las manos sobre el volante, apretándolo. Lo pensó unos segundos y luego encendió el auto.

—Oh vamos —se quejó—. Dimitri ¿Es en serio?

El aludido resopló y se tumbó contra el respaldo, mirando a su amigo de toda la vida a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Que levantes tu trasero de ahí y te metas a la fiesta. ¡Tu hijo no se va a casar todos los días! No pudiste estar en la ceremonia ni acompañarlo al altar, mínimo preséntate en la fiesta.

El otro suspiró pesadamente.

—No es tan fácil —su corazón se estrujó al recordar las palabras tan hirientes, pero Andrew, como buen mejor amigo, supo lo que podría estar pasando por esa mente loca.

—Viktor te dijo que al menos por hoy se olvidaran de sus diferencias. Hombre, es tu hijo y no puede odiarte en realidad. Lo vi en sus ojos, él no te odia a muerte, pero sí está muy resentido, lo cual es muy obvio después del hijo de perra que has sido.

—Tú sabes por qué.

—Sí, sí —rodó los ojos—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Entramos? Tengo curiosidad sobre cómo será su esposo.

Dimitri frunció más el ceño. Aún no soportaba el hecho de que fuera hombre.

—Es un hombre común y corriente, no te pierdes de nada.

Andrew se rio.

—Sí que estás dolido. Ya modernízate, las relaciones hombre con hombre son cada vez más comunes.

—No por eso son correctas.

Andrew se desesperó y apagó el auto, quitándole las llaves. Dimitri lo vio con enfado.

—Dame las llaves.

—No.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana un par de minutos. El silencio en el auto era sepulcral, pero Andrew conocía bien a su amigo, tanto que…

—Está bien, vamos —rodó los ojos y miró al rubio contando con sus dedos—. ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Rompiste record, tu enojo duró menos de un minuto, cediste muy rápido.

—No seas estúpido —abrió la puerta del auto—. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Andrew esbozó una gran sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese tal Yuuri y también quería felicitar a Viktor, aunque al parecer éste último no lo había reconocido de vista.

Entraron a la fiesta con calma hasta llegar bajo el toldo. Las mesas estaban casi vacías porque todos los invitados bailaban en la pista, había mucha gente, pero los que llamaron su atención por completo, fueron Viktor y Yuuri. Ambos bailaban “Can’t take my eyes off of you”.

Sus cuerpos se movían con una sincronía envidiable, tal como en el hielo. El ritmo que ambos tenían era muy bueno, pero lo mejor de todo era que se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, se veía en sus expresiones rebosantes de alegría.

La gente bailaba a su alrededor, pero ellos brillaban con luz propia, resaltando entre la multitud.

Dimitri observaba todo a una distancia prudente, miraba a su hijo y esposo y se sintió feliz al verlo así. Por un momento se vio a sí mismo bailando con su amada Yarine, el día de su boda. Los dos habían bailado esa canción en su primer baile como esposos. No pasaron ni dos minutos para que los ojos del ruso se aguaran un poco, sin embargo, no se permitió soltar ni una lágrima.

—¿Sigues estando en contra de este matrimonio? —inquirió Andrew, parado a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante traje azul y mirando a la parejita.

—Son felices —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Seguirás molestándolos?

—No —no podía apartar los ojos de ellos.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Ahora sí dejó de ver a los recién casados, apartando la mirada de ellos sólo para observar a su mejor amigo con horror.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te pasa? —alzó su ceja derecha hasta niveles exagerados, definitivamente no se había esperado esa propuesta.

Andrew se echó a reír con ganas.

—¿Por qué eres tan homofóbico?

—¿Y tú no? —era experto en evadir preguntas incómodas.

El castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos, miró hacia la pista de baile y sonrió con suavidad.

—A veces el amor se presenta de manera inesperada y con la persona inesperada —se encogió de hombros—. No, no soy homofóbico.

Dimitri lo vio con más espanto que antes. No tenía idea desde cuándo pensaba así, y eso que se consideraba muy observador.

—Te gusta un hombre —dedujo, aún muy asustado. Sus ojos azules estaban muy ensanchados por la sorpresa. Su miedo aumentó cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Andrew lo miraba fijamente, aún con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y sin expresión en su rostro, hasta que una sonrisa ladina se extendió en sus labios.

—Claro que no —se giró para seguir viendo a la gente bailar.

—Nunca te he conocido una novia.

—No la necesito.

—Ni siquiera te veo salir con mujeres.

—Tú no te das cuenta.

—Sí, cómo no —se burló.

—Tú no te das cuenta —volvió a decir, con un tono más suave, sin mirarlo—. En verdad no te das cuenta de nada —sonrió con tristeza.

Dimitri lo observó un rato hasta que un mesero se acercó para ofrecerles un lugar dónde sentarse. Iban caminando hasta que chocó de lado con un joven rubio, inmensa fue su impresión cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Yuri —lo miró detenidamente, era una copia exacta de su madre, por completo, incluso traía el cabello largo y lo recogía de la misma forma.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —frunció el ceño. Dimitri no dijo nada, sólo mostró su invitación. Yurio tampoco dijo nada más, sólo siguió su camino y procuró ir cuanto antes a informarle a Viktor sobre la asistencia de su padre. Iba a hacerlo, cuando de pronto la música se detuvo y todos los invitados vieron al centro de la pista, justo a un lado de los novios.

Masumi tenía a su pareja tomada de las manos y le sonreía.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Chris, extrañado.

Masumi sonrió de lado y sabiendo que tenía la atención de todos, dijo:

—Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a los novios por hacer esto y a los invitados por detener la música, pero no encontré mejor momento para hacerlo que este —explicó, soltando más palabras de las que muchos lo habían escuchado decir.

Miró las sonrisas de Viktor y Yuuri, quienes ya sabían lo que se venía. Y entonces miró a su novio para proseguir.

—Cuando comenzamos nuestra extraña relación, acordamos que no nos encariñaríamos más de lo necesario, porque nuestras profesiones nos exigen mucho y no tenemos tiempo para más. Eso fue hace cinco años, hoy nuestra relación es por lejos muy diferente a la de aquel entonces, nuestra unión es tan profunda que no veo una vida sin ti. Por eso hoy quiero pedirte… —sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

—¡Oh Dios…! —se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al corazón.

—No he encontrado a nadie más desesperante, loco y atrevido que tú. Eres tan… —no supo expresarlo con palabras, pero todo aquello que no pudo decir lo expresaban sus ojos llenos de amor—…Te amo y no veo una vida sin ti. Christophe Giacometti ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? —tomó su mano y le extendió la cajita con el anillo, sonriéndole con mucha seguridad. Jamás imaginó que…

—No.

—¿Qué? —palideció.

—Nos vemos una vez cada mes y medio. Sé que es más que antes, pero… un matrimonio no sobreviviría así —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su rostro estaba lleno de emociones contradictorias—. No funcionaría, Masumi, no tiene caso —se sintió devastado ¡¿Por qué le había pedido matrimonio?! Si hace cinco años acordaron que no lo intentarían jamás.

La gente a su alrededor miraba todo en completo silencio, la tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Viktor y Yuuri miraban todo con verdadera tristeza.

Pero a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, Masumi sonrió de lado y siguió adelante.

—Amor, renuncié a ese trabajo hace dos días —sonrió con mucha calidez y besó la mano de Chris—. Estaré contigo todos los días. Todo será diferente, tal como lo hemos soñado siempre.

Christophe lloró más, no podía contenerse, pero ahora de felicidad. El trabajo de Masumi siempre había sido un obstáculo, pero había estado dispuesto a dejarlo con tal de pasar una vida a su lado, como debía de ser.

—¿Qué dices, Chris? —comenzaba a ponerse un tanto nervioso.

—¡Que eres un tonto! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con su llanto incontenible—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto en la boda de mi mejor amigo?! —se quitó ambas manos del rostro y lo encaró.

—¡A nosotros no nos molesta! —exclamaron Viktor y Yuuri al mismo tiempo, ambos con una gran sonrisa.

—Amor… ¿En verdad no quieres casarte conmigo? —entristeció, ya iba a ponerse de pie cuando de pronto Chris también se hincó, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Quiero ser tu esposo, quiero serlo —le dijo al oído.

—¿Estás temblando? —se rio un poco, apretándolo más hacia sí.

—No me lo esperaba, idiota.

—¿Vas a dejar que te ponga el anillo? —preguntó entre risas.

Chris se separó de inmediato y le extendió la mano izquierda, temblorosa.

—Es precioso —admiró la joya de oro, exquisita y fina—. Dios, no puedo creer que esté aceptando esto. 

—Espera… ¿Estás seguro? —se asustó al pensar que fuera lo contrario.

—No… ¡Sí! —estaba muy nervioso—. No me hagas caso, claro que quiero, pero… ¡No me lo esperaba! —lo volvió a abrazar.

Masumi terminó con el abrazo sólo para robarle un salado y profundo beso. Salado por todas las lágrimas de Chris.

Entonces los invitados aplaudieron con estruendo.

—¡Se nos viene boda! —exclamó Phichit, aplaudiendo efusivamente.

Los futuros esposos se incorporaron del suelo y comenzaron a recibir las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos.

—Ahora esta fecha no será especial sólo para nosotros —le dijo Viktor.

—Definitivamente —Chris se limpió las lágrimas y rio con una sonrisa enorme.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

—¿No van a lanzar el ramo?

—¿El ramo? —Yuuri alzó una ceja, sin entender a lo que se refería Mari.

—Claro, el ramo de flores.

—Mari, ninguno de los dos llevamos ramo y… —calló al ver que Viktor salía de la casa con un par de ramos bellísimos. Uno con tulipanes rosas y otro con púrpuras. Los dos tenían follaje de hortensias y algún otro tipo de plantas, muy bellas y delicadas.

—Pensó que sería divertido —le dijo Mari—, creí que te lo había dicho.

—No lo hizo —alzó una ceja y rio mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

—Para ti, mi amor —besó fugazmente sus labios y le entregó el ramo púrpura.

—Son muy bellos.

—Tu madre me ayudó a elegirlos.

—¿Para qué los quieres? —inquirió con curiosidad, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Vamos a lanzarlos —lo miró coquetamente. Lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la pista. Ahí ya tenían listo un par de sillas a las cuales se subieron. Los invitados supieron de inmediato lo que venía a continuación, así que todos aquellos que no estuvieran casados corrieron a rodear esas sillas.

—Estás loco, Viktor —le dijo su amado, riendo al ver la locura tan extraña que harían. Él le guiñó un ojo y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, derritiéndole el corazón—. No quiero tirar este ramo tan precioso —comenzó a arrepentirse.

—Te regalaré miles de ramos más hermosos, lánzalo, mi amor. Mira que hasta Yurio está entre la multitud —se rio, mirando por sobre su hombro.

Yuuri rio y aceptó.

Ambos quedaron en que contarían hasta tres y los lanzarían.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y reírse cuando el ramo rosa cayó en manos del kazajo y el púrpura en manos de Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Coincidencia? Nadie lo creyó así.

Yurio miró a su novio e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver esa sonrisa matadora en Otabek, esa en la que la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzaba sólo un poco, sus ojos eran penetrantes y expresivos. El kazajo tenía varios tipos de sonrisas: la apenas perceptible que mostraba a sus amigos, la que le dirigía al abuelo de su novio, la alegre y amplia que era para sus hermanas y la matadora marca “Yuri Plisetsky” que sólo éste podía arrancarle.

Otabek decía mucho con esa simple sonrisita y Yurio lo sabía.

Ambos se acercaron entre sí y dejaron que sus amigos les tomaran fotos y se rieran un rato a expensas de los dos, molestándolos con preguntas sobre la boda y hasta los hijos.

Se hizo mucho escándalo porque fueran ellos quienes se llevaran los ramos. Era una señal del destino.

—Aún son muy jóvenes para casarse —replicó Viktor, llegando a su lado, actuando como todo buen hermano mayor.

El abuelo de Yurio también se le acercó y palmeó a su nieto y “yerno” en la espalda, preguntando un “¿Para cuándo la boda?” y haciendo que Viktor se palmeara la cara. Yuuri sólo se reía y pensaba en la hermosa pareja que hacían esos dos. Esos dos chiquillos que habían resultado ser mucho más maduros que ellos.

Luego de ser molestados por un rato, Otabek y Yurio se escaparon de toda esa atención y fueron a caminar por el jardín, lejos de la música y el bullicio. Ya era de noche y el viento fresco de primavera los acariciaba sutilmente. A lo lejos se oía el escándalo que hacían todos al bailar y cantar. Pero ellos estaban en silencio, caminando sobre el césped hasta llegar a una fuente de piedra, donde se sentaron, en silencio, haciéndose compañía mutua.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —inquirió el rubio al mirar a su novio observando esos ramos de tulipanes.

Otabek lo miró a los ojos sin borrar una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo algún día? —preguntó de pronto, enloqueciendo por completo a su novio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, casarnos ¿Qué dices?

—Espera… ¿Qué? —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Sí o no?

—¡Sí!... No… ¡No sé! —se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso así como si nada? —se exasperó un poco—. No es algo que pueda responder tan fácilmente, me lo preguntas como si dijeras: “Hey, se me antojó comer piroshky ¿quieres uno?” ¡Y no! Esto es… es… —calló al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos. El beso era tranquilo y cargado de amor, sin exigencias ni presiones, sólo un beso tierno.

Se separaron y Yurio pudo ver sus ojos de un marrón tan oscuro que se confundía con negro en medio de la noche. La expresión de su Otabek era preciosa.

—Hablas mucho cuando te pones nervioso —le dijo, acariciando un mechón de su cabello rubio que salía de la coleta.

Yurio sólo se sonrojó más.

—Sí quiero —dijo de pronto.

Otabek sonrió de lado.

—Sí quiero casarme contigo. ¡No ahora! —se abochornó un poco—, primero quiero terminar mi carrera y hacer algunas cosas. Aún no me siento listo para casarme.

Y Otabek lo comprendía, apenas tenía diecinueve años. Era normal que alguien de su edad no pensara en matrimonio. En cambio, él, de veintitrés años ya lo veía más cercano.

—Esperemos unos años. Primero necesito tener los suficientes recursos para comprar la casa que tú quieras —lo miró con su típica seriedad, esa a la que Yuri Plisetsky estaba tan acostumbrado y la misma que tanto amaba.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un tierno rosa. Eso hizo sonreír al kazajo.

Entonces Yurio se percató de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Dónde viviremos? —no se refería exactamente al vecindario.

Otabek ladeó un poco su rostro y mirando al cielo, dijo:

—Podríamos vivir en San Petersburgo, cerca de tu abuelo. O él podría vivir con nosotros en donde quiera que decidamos vivir. Tenemos muchas opciones.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con emoción. Su novio no podía ser más perfecto.

—¿Aceptarías que mi abuelo viviese con nosotros?

—Claro que sí, es como tu padre, sé cuánto lo quieres.

Yurio sonrió.

—¿Y tu familia? ¿No quisieras vivir en Almaty?

—Si tú así lo quieres, me encantaría. Pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión la aceptaré.

—Beka.

—¿Sí?

Yurio miró su ramo, no creyendo que estaba a punto de preguntar aquello.

—Tú… ¿A ti te gustaría tener hijos?

Esa pregunta descolocó por completo al kazajo. Por un momento imaginó cómo debió sentirse Yurio al preguntarle si quería casarse.

Al no obtener respuesta, Yuri alzó el rostro, topándose con una expresión nunca antes vista en su amado, estaba muy sorprendido.

—¿Otabek?

—Sí, me gustaría.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio se abrieron a más no poder.

—¿Y a ti? —inquirió al no oír más palabras de él.

Yurio sonrió y respondió sin pensarlo mucho:

—Por supuesto.

—Vaya, no tenía idea de que te gustaran los niños.

—No me gustan.

—¿Entonces? —se permitió reír un poco.

—Nuestros hijos sí me gustarán —se recargó contra el hombro de su novio.

Otabek de inmediato lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Escuchar aquellas palabras lo habían hecho imaginarse un sinfín de escenarios de su vida de casados, con hijos.

Y así, en silencio, se quedaron abrazados por un rato, hasta que Yurio tuvo ganas de bailar y arrastró a su novio a la pista, a pesar de que éste se había negado toda la noche. Otabek era pésimo bailando, su cuerpo era muy rígido y sin ritmo a pesar de ser un excelente patinador y DJ, llevaba la música por dentro, el problema era que no sabía cómo expresarla con sus movimientos en el piso. Aun así, aceptó bailar con su amado.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

La hora de cortar el pastel llegó. Los invitados se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba el postre de tres pisos, con pan red velvet y cubierta de chocolate blanco. Sobre él había un montón de exquisitas decoraciones de azúcar con forma de copos de nieve, de todos los tamaños.

Elegirlo había sido toda una odisea. Viktor quería que fuera de chocolate por dentro y por fuera, pero Yuuri no estuvo de acuerdo, era un pastel de bodas, no de una fiesta infantil. Así terminaron optando por chocolate rojo y blanco. Rojo porque Viktor insistió en que era chocolate rojo “pasión”, eso hizo reír mucho a Yuuri, quien insistió en una cubierta blanca y con copos de nieve, representando lo que los unió: el hielo. Así terminaron con esa extraña mezcla de ingredientes. Se veía extraño, pero ellos dos como pareja nunca fueron muy normales, así que les iba como anillo al dedo.

—Acérquense un poco más —pidió el fotógrafo, listo para tomar fotos mientras su compañero de trabajo se encargaba de grabar todo.

Viktor obedeció y abrazó a su esposo, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y pegándolo a su costado. Yuuri sostenía el cuchillo y Viktor rodeaba la mano de su amado con la suya, listos para cortar el pastel, juntos.

Cortaron la primera rebanada, Yuuri la sirvió en un pequeño plato y le dio un trocito a Viktor, en la boca. El aludido lo saboreó lentamente, disfrutando del delicioso sabor. Ahora él tomó el tenedor y le dio un poco a su amado, pero antes de llevar ese trozo de pastel a su boca, se lo embarró en la nariz, desconcertándolo y haciéndolo reír a él y al resto.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó. Iba a limpiarse, pero su esposo le detuvo la mano y lo jaló hacia sí para besarle la nariz y quitarle el pastel de ahí.

—Deberías probarlo, el pastel está delicioso —se burló un poco.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—No me dejas hacerlo —se quejó, dispuesto a quitarle el plato, pero Viktor fue más rápido y le robó un beso inesperado, un beso que se convirtió en francés. Sin recato ni decencia por estar en frente de tanta gente. Era su boda ¿Y qué? Haría lo que le placiera.

Viktor introdujo su lengua a la boca de su esposo, saboreando cada rincón y dejándolo a él degustar un poco del sabor del postre. No se dio cuenta cuando Yuuri tomó un poco de pastel del plato y se lo embarró en la mejilla, pero ni eso lo hizo detener ese beso tan, literalmente, delicioso.

Mientras tanto, la gente aplaudía y tomaba fotos sin parar. El único con cara de fastidio era Dimitri, sentado en su mesa y cruzado de brazos al ver que incluso Andrew les aplaudía y hasta chiflaba. Sólo podía ver a su amigo con cara de desconcierto. El fastidio se le pasó cuando Aleksi le llevó a su nieto para que lo cuidara mientras él y su esposa iban a bailar. Sumamente feliz, tomó a su nieto entre brazos y comenzó a hacerle mimos al pequeñín. Andrew no tardó en unírsele y hacerle igualmente cariños al nene. Se había quedado con ganas de tener hijos, así que aprovechaba al máximo esos pequeños momentos con bebés.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño. Estaban en el avión, sentados en primera clase.

—¿Listo? —inquirió Viktor, emocionado.

—Bastante —casi daba brinquitos—. Nunca he ido a ese lugar ¡No puedo creer que al fin conoceré esas playas!

—Sabía que te gustaría —besó su mejilla antes de pellizcarla—. Oye, amor.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cumplirás con tu parte del trato?

—¿Cuál? —no recordaba ninguno.

—Yo me dejaría crecer el cabello y tú dejarías de cuidar tu peso ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Oh… —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿La vas a cumplir? Yo ya lo estoy haciendo, no me he cortado el cabello en semanas —apoyó su codo sobre el descansabrazos y la barbilla sobre la mano, mirándolo con diversión.

—Sí, lo haré, pero no tanto ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—No entiendo tu afán por verme gordo.

—Y yo no entiendo el tuyo por mi cabello —respondió entre risas.

—Claro que sí —alzó una ceja, recordándole la última vez que hicieron el amor y cómo le había gustado jalarle los cabellos.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Viktor se excitara un poco, comenzó a dirigirle esa mirada a Yuuri de “El pequeño Viktor quiere acción”.

—¿Vamos al baño? —sugirió el ruso en voz baja.

—¡Claro que no!

Quería hacer el amor con su esposo, pero no quería que su primera vez estando casados fuera en el baño de un avión. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado cursi, pero no podía evitarlo. Habían salido casi corriendo de su fiesta de bodas para ir al aeropuerto y tomar el último vuelo.

—Mejor durmamos, estoy exhausto —pidió.

—Ni siquiera te puedo abrazar —se quejó Viktor, intentando hacerlo, pero sin lograrlo debido a los anchos descansabrazos que había en primea clase.

—Si hubieras comprado boletos normales iríamos casi uno arriba del otro —se burló Yuuri.

Viktor infló las mejillas de manera infantil hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea.

—Ven aquí, amor —palmeó su regazo.

Yuuri iba a negarse de inmediato, pero a decir verdad no le pareció tan mala idea. Toda la gente en el avión dormía a esa hora, las luces estaban bajas y no había turbulencias.

Era su noche de bodas y la pasarían en un avión, mínimo quería dormir junto a su esposo.

—Te voy a aplastar —le advirtió.

—Moriré felizmente aplastado.

—No seas tonto —soltó una risita y se sentó sobre su regazo sin pensarlo más. Viktor lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cuello sin intención de algo más. Reclinó el asiento hacia atrás e hizo que Yuuri descansara sobre su pecho, éste de inmediato recargó su oído justo sobre los latidos fuertes del corazón de su esposo, eso le ayudaría a dormir cómodamente a pesar de la posición.

—Descansa mi amor —besó su cabeza.

—Muere felizmente aplastado, Vitya —alzó el rostro para besar sus labios aún en medio de la carcajada que atacó al ruso.

El primer capítulo de su vida de casados apenas comenzaba, era el primero de muchos y ya se sentían plenamente felices. Les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero al menos de algo sí estaban seguros: recorrerían ese camino tomados de la mano ante las adversidades.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Viktor entró del brazo de Lilia!!! Y es que recuerden que ella y Yakov lo tuvieron bajo su techo por largo tiempo luego de que sufriera el accidente en las escaleras, ellos son su familia. Así que el hecho de que Lilia lo entregara en el altar se me hizo lindo ya que no está su madre y tampoco la mamá de Yurio.**

**La boda fue una mezcla entre lo occidental y lo oriental. Aunque eso sí, en una boda tradicional japonesa (sintoísta) acostumbran vestir de manera tradicional durante la ceremonia, ya en la recepción el novio se pone un traje de vestir y la novia su vestido blanco, muy al estilo occidental.**


	38. Cambios

**ADVERTENCIA: antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero aclararles que lo que van a ver en este capítulo no es la luna de miel. En las notas les explico el porqué de esta decisión. No se asusten, sí la voy a escribir y publicar, pero no ahora.**

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXXVIII**

**“Cambios”**

Durmieron durante casi todo el vuelo. Estaban exhaustos después de su larga y preciosa luna de miel. Habían disfrutado al máximo del clima caribeño y ahora volvían a San Petersburgo para descansar de sus vacaciones y comenzar la verdadera vida de casados.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad pudieron sentir el brusco cambio de clima. Estaba helando a pesar de que era aún primavera. Iban tomados de la mano, cargando maleta en la mano libre mientras se dirigían a la salida para buscar un taxi. Nunca esperaron encontrarse a Yurio esperándolos, mucho menos que estuviera acompañado por Otabek.

Los recién llegados fueron de inmediato a su encuentro, felices de verlos de nuevo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —los saludó Yuuri con una gran sonrisa.

—Venimos por ustedes —giró un llavero en su dedo índice—. Vámonos —sonrió y se dio media vuelta rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Wow! Amazing! —dijo Viktor—. No creímos que alguien viniera por nosotros —siguió a Yurio junto con Yuuri y Otabek.

—¿Qué tal su luna de miel? —preguntó el rubio, con una media sonrisa muy coqueta, sin saber que se arrepentiría de aquello. Mientras tanto, buscaba con la mirada a la camioneta de su abuelo.

—Digamos que… muy placentera —Viktor tomó la cadera de su esposo y lo abrazó posesivamente—. Consumamos nuestro matrimonio cientos de veces.

—No lo dudo —hizo mueca de asco y se detuvo para mirarlos bien—. Se ven muy… —frunció los labios, sin saber cómo describirlo.

—Radiantes —completó Otabek, mirándolos también.

Y es que Viktor y Yuuri estaban radiantes a pesar del cansancio en su rostro. Estaban desvelados y tenían que acostumbrarse de nuevo al cambio de horario, pero la felicidad deslumbraba sus rostros. Sin mencionar que venían bronceados, resaltaban mucho entre la multitud paliducha del aeropuerto.

—Gracias por venir a recogernos —dijo Yuuri. Ya iban todos en la camioneta.

—A mí me preocupa —murmuró Viktor—. Yurio ¿Desde cuándo conduces?

—Desde hace una semana —sonrió victorioso—. Otabek me enseñó.

—Pero no tienes licencia.

El rubio no respondió, sólo sacó algo de su cartera y se giró en el asiento del piloto para restregársela en la cara a Nikiforov. Era su licencia recién sacada.

—Vaya… ¿No batallaste mucho, Otabek? —inquirió.

—Para nada, Yura aprende muy rápido.

Durante el camino al departamento, Viktor y Yuuri no dejaron de hablar sobre su viaje y sobre lo mucho que habían extrañado a Makkachin. Juraron que en el próximo viaje se lo llevarían con ellos.

Al llegar al edificio, dejaron sus maletas y llamaron a Irina para que les llevara a su fiel mascota cuanto antes, se morían por verlo.

Subieron por el elevador, y al llegar a la puerta indicada, Viktor dejó sus maletas en el suelo y después de abrir la puerta tomó en brazos a su Yuuri, muy al estilo nupcial.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó entre risas.

Otabek los miró con diversión mientras que Yurio sólo rodaba los ojos antes de tomar las maletas del piso y meterlas.

Viktor entró a su hogar con Yuuri en sus brazos.

—Estamos en casa —dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Estamos en casa —acarició la mejilla de su amado. En su mano derecha brillaba el par de anillos dorados y preciosos.

Compartieron un dulce beso antes de que Viktor se decidiera a al fin bajarlo. Y justo en ese momento un enorme perro entró por la puerta principal.

Makkachin no lo pensó dos veces antes de echarse encima de sus amos, llenándolos de besos y amor, gestos que ellos correspondieron.

Detrás de él venía Irina, feliz de verlos de nuevo.

Los recién llegados dejaron su cansancio de lado y se dispusieron a recibir a sus visitas para platicarles todo sobre su viaje. Su luna de miel había sido simplemente hermosa.

Yuuri preparó té y unos bocadillos con la ayuda de Yurio mientras Viktor, Irina y Otabek se sentaron en la sala. Poco después los cinco se sentaron en la sala a charlar largo y tendido.

Horas más tarde los dos menores tuvieron que disculparse y retirarse, pues tenía cosas que hacer. Los nuevos esposos les agradecieron mucho que fueran por ellos.

El nuevo matrimonio se quedó solo con Irina, y entonces preguntaron:

—Quise preguntarlo desde que los vi juntos en el aeropuerto, pero preferí no ser tan directo… —comenzó Yuuri y luego Viktor lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué hace Otabek aquí?

Irina sonrió de lado y dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita del centro.

—Llegó hace una semana y media más o menos.

—¿Por qué vino? ¿Todo está bien entre ellos? Noté un poco raro a Yurio —Yuuri se preocupó.

—Entre ellos creo que sí, todo bien. Lo que pasa es que Nikolai está en el hospital.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantaron.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada? —Viktor se alteró un poco—. ¿Cómo está él?

Irina les explicó que casi sufrió un infarto en plena madrugada y Yurio entró en pánico al no poder llevar a su abuelo al hospital porque no sabía conducir y eso lo frustró un poco. Tuvo que llamar a una ambulancia. Nikolai estuvo en el hospital desde entonces, pues debido a su edad le habían encontrado ciertas fallas en el corazón. Lo tenían monitoreado, sin embargo aún no salía del hospital.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada?

—Pensé que se los había dicho en el camino.

—No, no lo hizo —Yuuri entristeció, miró la hora y notó que ya era muy tarde como para ir a visitarlo al hospital, pero eso no lo detuvo de mandarle un mensaje a Yurio sobre eso.

—Entonces Otabek vino a apoyarlo —dijo Viktor.

—Claro que sí —sonrió Irina—. En eso es igualito a ti. No puede ver a su damisela en riesgo porque atraviesa un continente con tal de llegar a ella —se rio y Viktor igual.

Yuuri seguía concentrado en mandarle ese mensaje a Yurio, regañándolo por no haberles dicho nada al respecto y preguntándole por la salud de su abuelo, también le prometió que al día siguiente irían a visitarlo al hospital.

—De todas formas… Otabek tiene que regresar a Almaty a más tardar este fin de semana. Según entendí, pidió un permiso especial en su trabajo para venir a cuidar de Yurio.

—Vaya… —Yuuri suspiró. Eso de vivir a cientos de kilómetros de tu pareja era horrible, podía entenderlos.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Estaban muy cansados, había sido un día largo y debían recuperar sus horas de sueño perdido para levantarse temprano e ir a visitar a Nikolai.

Los dos se preparaban para dormir. Yuuri estaba ya en la cama, hecho un taquito por todas las cobijas que lo envolvían, tenía mucho frío. Notó con diversión que su amado también se sentía así. Se rio al ver que se acercaba al termostato para aumentar un poco la calefacción.

—¿Te dio frío? —se extrañó.

Viktor asintió antes de meterse a la cama de un brinquito. Se escabulló bajo las sábanas y cobertores hasta encontrar el lindo cuerpo de su esposo. Sin poder evitarlo coló una mano traviesa bajo su pijama y le pellizcó la barriga. No era mucho, pero Yuuri había subido un poco de peso, estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y estaba muy feliz de sentirlo blandito bajo sus manos, pero más feliz estaba de ver que su esposo disfrutaba de comer aquello de lo que se había privado por muchos años.

—Deja mi barriga —le pidió, inflando las mejillas.

—No —besó su mejilla, desinflándola.

—¡Tu nariz está helada! Todo tú estás congelado —se extrañó bastante. Por lo regular era Viktor quien siempre tenía calor y estaba ardiendo.

—Tengo frío —lo abrazó, pegándolo más a él y apoyando su mentón sobre la coronilla de Yuuri.

—¿Te estarás resfriando mi amor? —inquirió, separándose lo suficiente para inspeccionarlo.

—Quizás —entrecerró los ojos, se estaba quedando dormido.

—Ven acá —tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y le besó tiernamente la frente.

Viktor cerró los ojos por completo y se dejó consentir, siendo arrullado por los largos dedos de su esposo acariciándole el cabello.

—Descansa —acarició su rostro y no dejó de masajear su cuero cabelludo sino hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente se levantaron para ir a ver al abuelo Nikolai. Lo encontraron de muy buen ánimo a pesar de su estado de salud.

—Yo estoy bien, no desperdicien su tiempo viniendo a verme —les dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Lo mismo le digo a Yuratchka, pero no se aparta de aquí.

—Y no lo voy a hacer, abuelo —estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado contra la pared.

—Vamos, tienes visitas. No querrás que se la pase aquí en el hospital.

—No vine a hacer turismo ni nada por el estilo —dijo de inmediato Otabek, con su típica seriedad. Nikolai lo miró unos segundos en silencio antes de sonreírle y agradecerle con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y dónde te estás quedando? —le preguntó Viktor al kazajo.

—En casa de Yuri —respondió con simpleza.

El rubio no aguantó la risa al ver la expresión que puso Viktor, ni siquiera su abuelo se había escandalizado así cuando lo supo, es más… incluso había sido Nikolai quien sugirió que Otabek pasara esos días en su casa.

—Quiere decir que han estado todos estos días solos en tu casa. Solos, los dos, sin adultos —su cara era de pocos amigos.

Yurio iba a replicar y Yuuri iba a regañar a su marido, pero la estruendosa risa de Nikolai los detuvo.

—Viktor, no te pongas así. Son buenos muchachos —se limpió una lagrimilla por tanta risa.

Entonces Yurio y Otabek se sonrojaron ligeramente, aquello no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Viktor suspiró y se cruzó de brazos con una linda expresión de disgusto. A Yuuri le dieron ganas de morderle una mejilla, pero se contuvo.

—Yuratchka, Otabek ¿No quieren ir a comer? Me gustaría hablar un rato a solas con estos dos. No les he dado mi sermón sobre el matrimonio y la paciencia —sonrió.

Los aludidos asintieron y salieron de ahí con tranquilidad.

—El abuelo está muy extraño. Ya nos sermoneó a nosotros y ahora a ellos —iba caminando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, muy serio y mirando hacia el piso.

—Es porque también los aprecia mucho —lo animó Otabek—. Quizás está algo sensible.

—Siempre ha sido muy sentimental a pesar de su apariencia dura —sonrió del lado, sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Casi chocó de frente con un camillero de no ser por su novio, quien de un jalón lo quitó del camino para que no lo golpearan con la camilla. Yurio se halló de pronto contra el fuerte pecho de su novio. Alzó la mirada y se topó con su expresión seria y preocupada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo simplemente antes de soltarlo y seguir andando por el pasillo, hombro con hombro rumbo a la cafetería.

Una linda sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio cuando sintió la mano pesada de su novio posándose sutilmente en su espalda baja mientras caminaban.

Poco antes de que terminaran de comer, Viktor y Yuuri se les unieron. Los esperaron a que terminaran de comer para ir los cuatro juntos con el abuelo.

—¿Les dio el sermón? —preguntó Yurio con una sonrisa divertida.

Los aludidos despegaron la mirada de sus platos casi intactos y tardaron en responder.

—Sí —dijo simplemente Viktor.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —se poyó con sus codos sobre la mesa, mirándolos de cerca.

—No —sonrió Yuuri, fue una sonrisa muy forzada.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa? —se desesperó—. No me digan que ya se pelearon de nuevo.

—Sí, Yuuri es un insensible que no quiere tener sexo en público conmigo.

—¡AH! No necesitaba saber eso.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de lado y siguió comiendo muy apenas sus alimentos.

Luego de un rato se fueron juntos a la habitación del abuelo, pero al llegar notaron que la puerta estaba abierta. Y ahí, desde el pasillo… pudieron ver cómo intentaban resucitarlo.

Había tenido un paro cardiaco y al parecer llevaban más de ocho minutos intentando reanimarlo, sin éxito alguno.

Los cuatro se quedaron petrificados en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, hasta que vieron cómo Yurio temblaba. Otabek no tardó en rodearlo con sus brazos y atraparlo contra su pecho para que no viera más hacia el interior de la habitación, pero Yurio lo empujó con fuerza y corrió hacia su abuelo.

Intentaron detenerlo, pero no fue posible, ni siquiera los médicos impidieron que llegara a su lado y tomara su mano. El dolor de Yuri era palpable en cada uno de sus gritos, pidiéndole a su abuelo que abriera los ojos, que no lo dejara solo. Era su única familia, le suplicaba que no se fuera. Pero era demasiado tarde, su médico principal ya había declarado su hora de muerte.

Todos salieron del cuarto. Viktor, Otabek y Yuuri se quedaron en el pasillo, decidieron que lo mejor era darle unos minutos de espacio, pero sólo eso, no más. No lo dejarían solo en esos momentos.

Otabek apretaba sus puños con fuerza al escucharlo sollozar de esa manera. Jamás lo había oído así, y eso le partía el alma.

Y no lo aguantó mucho. Entró deprisa al cuarto y tomó a su novio de los hombros, éste lloraba a mares sobre el borde de la cama, aferrado a su abuelo.

—Yura —le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo, intentó separarlo de su abuelo, pero el rubio no se lo permitió, ni siquiera lo miró.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme solo! —les gritó con furia y dolor—. Déjenme ¡Largo! —sollozó.

Otabek lo miró con tristeza, pero accedió a su petición. Sin embargo, antes de irse se inclinó un poco hacia su oído y le dijo algo que nadie más escuchó.

—No me iré. Estaré en el pasillo y me quedaré ahí hasta que estés listo.

Yurio no levantó su rostro, se quedó aferrado a su abuelo, llorando, suplicando porque eso fuera sólo una pesadilla.

Todos salieron de la habitación y se quedaron en el pasillo. Los médicos respetaron ese momento y dejaron que Yuri se despidiera de su abuelo. Comenzaron a preocuparse cuando pasó una hora y el rubio no salía del lugar.

Yuuri no aguantó la incertidumbre y entró para asegurarse de que Yurio estuviera bien.

—Se quedó dormido —susurró el japonés al llegar a su lado y verlo acostado sobre la cama, acurrucado a un lado de su abuelo, aferrado a él.

Otabek fue de inmediato hacia él y se le encogió el corazón al ver sus párpados rojos e hinchados, su carita aún tenía rastros de lágrimas. Le partía el corazón verlo así.

Entonces el médico entró a la habitación y al notar lo que pasaba, dijo en voz baja:

—Necesitamos trasladar el cuerpo.

Viktor frunció el ceño. Había contenido sus lágrimas hasta ese momento.

El kazajo no quiso despertar a su amado, así que lo tomó fácilmente entre sus brazos. Había llorado tanto que terminó exhausto y no se despertó cuando lo cargó. Parecía un muñeco de trapo.

**> >><<< **

—¿No ha despertado? —inquirió Yuuri al ver a Otabek bajando las escaleras. Regresaba de dejar a Yurio en su habitación.

—No.

—Debe de estar en shock —dijo Viktor, guardando su celular luego de informar a Yakov, Lilia y a Aleksi de lo ocurrido.

Estaban muy preocupados.

—No puedo creer que esto ocurriera así de pronto —murmuró Yuuri, sentado en la sala, junto a su esposo.

—Yo tampoco —secundó Viktor, pálido.

Había mucho silencio en la casa, tanto que hasta podían escuchar la respiración de ellos.

—Yura lo sospechaba —dijo Otabek, sorprendiendo a los otros dos—. Él conocía bien a su abuelo, estaba consciente de lo que podía pasar aunque no le dijera nada.

—Nikolai iba a hablar con Yurio, aún no sabía cómo, pero quería hacerlo —explicó Viktor, entonces se le quebró la voz—. ¡Nos lo dijo momentos antes de que nos fuéramos a comer! Él nos dijo… —no pudo más. Se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas.

Otabek tragó en seco, aguantando sus ganas de llorar también. Apreciaba demasiado al señor.

Yuuri consoló a su esposo, llorando junto con él, en silencio y abrazándolo.

—¿Qué fue lo que les dijo el señor Nikolai?

**> >>FLASH BACK<<<**

—No nos va a dar ningún sermón ¿No es así? —inquirió Yuuri con una triste seriedad.

La sonrisa de Nikolai desapareció por completo, meneó la cabeza y apretó las sábanas entre sus puños.

—Me estoy muriendo.

El matrimonio Nikiforov palideció por completo.

—¿Qué? No ¿Por qué dice eso? —Viktor se alteró un poco. Conocía al viejo de toda la vida, era casi como un abuelo para él. Escuchar esas palabras le causó un impacto muy grande.

—No me queda mucho tiempo. Ya estoy anciano —suspiró y bajó la cabeza, en realidad estaba fatigado—. Los médicos hablaron conmigo hace un par de días.

—¿No se lo ha dicho a Yurio? —inquirió Yuuri, igual de asombrado que su esposo.

—No he encontrado la forma ni el momento. Hasta hace unos años yo era lo único que tenía además de ti, Vitya.

El aludido entristeció.

—Y ahora mi nieto te tiene también a ti —señaló al japonés—. Y tiene a ese buen muchacho. Mi Yuratchka se quedará en buenas manos, yo lo sé.

—Pero él no quiere a nadie tanto como a usted —se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé, Viktor —sonrió orgulloso por ello—. Pero él los ama mucho a ustedes. Lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que para él, ustedes son como sus hermanos mayores. No tienen idea de cuánto los quiere.

—Créame que sí la tenemos —sonrió con tristeza. Viktor no sabía qué pensar o decir. Por un momento se sintió muy abrumado y el pensar en la tristeza que sentiría Yurio al saber aquello… no, no le deseaba eso a su “hermanito”. De pronto sintió que se desmoronaría, pero entonces percibió una cálida mano apretando la suya. Alzó la mirada sólo para toparse con los ojos castaños de su esposo, mirándolo con ese cariño que servía de aliciente para su pobre corazón.

—No sé cuándo pasará, pero cuando llegue el momento… quiero que estén con mi nieto —miró a Viktor—. Mi casa está ya a nombre de Yuratchka y las pocas pertenencias que tenemos también. En el banco hay una cuenta de ahorro para él. Dásela cuando ya me haya ido, son los ahorros de toda mi vida; son para él y su futuro —extendió su mano hacia la de los esposos y las tomó. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo—: Cuiden mucho de mi nieto, él aún es muy joven y puede ser atolondrado a veces, no dejen que se descarríe. Sé que es una carga injusta para ustedes, un matrimonio recién hecho, pero… —fue interrumpido.

—No es ninguna carga —Yuuri, con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó la mano del anciano—. Cuidaremos de él, es nuestra familia también ¿Verdad, Viktor?

El aludido asintió solemnemente. No se atrevió a soltar palabra o su voz se quebraría.

—Es una promesa —prosiguió Yuuri—. Así que no se preocupe por ello.

—En ese caso… —suspiró y se recargó más contra sus almohadas—…me podré ir tranquilo —los miró a ambos—. Muchas gracias, muchachos, muchas gracias.

—¿Por eso ha dejado que Otabek y Yurio estén tan cerca el uno del otro? —preguntó el ruso.

Nikolai asintió.

—Cuando conocí a ese muchacho supe de inmediato que amaba a mi nieto, y conforme pasaba el tiempo e iba conociéndolo más, me iba sintiendo más feliz al notar que su amor es de esos que se presentan una sola vez en la vida. Sé que ellos algún día se casarán, como ustedes —se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas que no dejó salir—. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener un poco más de tiempo y ver ese sueño cumplido.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos tenían un nudo en sus gargantas.

—Por eso permito que pasen tanto tiempo juntos, que duerman juntos, que disfruten su amor. Lo permito porque he visto que son lo suficientemente maduros como para hacer las cosas bien, además, Otabek Altin está educado a la antigua —rio suavemente al recordar cómo le pidió permiso para ser novio de su nieto y también cuando lo sorprendió sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para dárselo a Yurio.

—¿Los médicos están seguros de su diagnóstico? —preguntó Yuuri luego de un rato de silencio.

—Sí. Ya me vieron tres médicos diferentes —suspiró—. Ya estoy muy viejo —sonrió de lado.

Viktor tomó la mano del anciano y la apretó con respeto.

—Cuidaré de Yuri de la misma manera en que siempre lo he hecho: como mi hermano.

Ahora sí, Nikolai soltó un par de lágrimas.

—Gracias —se las limpió de inmediato—. Pero ahora… no sé cómo decírselo. Siento que no puedo.

—¿Quiere que lo ayudemos?

—No, es algo que yo debo hacer, pero sí pueden ayudarme después de que se lo diga. Estoy seguro de que saldrá corriendo de aquí, temo que haga alguna locura por descuidado, cuídenlo, por favor.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Yuuri.

—Se lo diré cuando regresen de comer. Por cierto ¿Ya comieron? ¿Por qué no van a alcanzarlos?

—No queremos que se quede solo, esperaremos a que regresen.

—Oh no, no se preocupen, vayan y coman —sonrió—. Y vuelvan luego de eso, hay algo importante que debo decirle a Yura.

**> >>FIN FLASH BACK<<<**

—Él sabía que en cualquier momento podía morir, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan repentinamente. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Yurio —Viktor estaba destrozado.

—Sí lo hizo. De alguna u otra forma lo hizo. Hace unos días tuvo una larga charla con nosotros. Fue ahí cuando Yura comenzó a sospechar.

Silenciaron al escuchar ruidos en la planta alta.

Los tres se levantaron de los sillones y subieron de inmediato. Yurio había despertado.

—¡Yurio! —exclamó Yuuri al verlo tirado en el piso del pasillo—. ¡Yurio! ¿Qué te…?

—Estoy bien —dijo con simpleza. Estaba tumbado bocarriba, mirando fijamente un punto indefinido del techo, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Otabek apareció en su campo de visión.

—¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te caíste? —Viktor estaba asustado.

—Déjenme solo.

Su voz no tenía tono, era vacía, insípida. Lo que no sabían era que se había levantado para ir al baño, pero su estado anímico era tan deplorable que no pudo llegar, se tuvo que tirar en el suelo a medio camino porque no tenía más energías.

—Yurio… —Yuuri se hincó a su lado, iba a tocarlo, pero se detuvo ante su fuerte grito.

—¡Largo! ¡Váyanse de aquí! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados, aguantando sus lágrimas.

Otabek se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¡Y tú también! —lo miró a los ojos, estaba furioso, pero Otabek no se inmutó, sólo miró a los otros dos y les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se fueran, ya se encargaría él de su novio.

Y cuando al fin ni Yuuri ni Viktor estuvieron ahí, el kazajo se tumbó también en el piso, a un lado de su amado.

—Vete —le dijo con la voz quebrada, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo—. No quiero que me veas así, vete.

El otro no respondió con palabras. Se recostó de costado en el suelo y pasó su pierna por encima de Yurio, aplastándolo antes de abrazarlo con una fuerza en verdad reconfortante.

Yuri sintió cómo todas sus barreras se vinieron abajo con ese abrazo. No pudo evitarlo y volvió a convertirse en un mar de lágrimas. Lloró, gritó y se desahogó en los brazos de su amado hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su garganta dolía y sus ojos no producían más lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Otabek acariciaba los largos y rubios cabellos, éstos se encontraban sueltos, desordenados y enmarañados.

—Murió… —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, con su rostro oculto en el cuello de Otabek, éste sólo siguió acariciando su cabeza—… es decir… —se sorbió la nariz—…ya sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero jamás iba a estar preparado. Finalmente me quedé solo.

Ahora sí, Otabek se separó bruscamente de él y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces qué soy yo para ti? —fue rudo—. No vuelvas a decir eso, Yuri Plisetsky, tú no estás ni estarás solo, nunca ¿Lo entiendes?

Los ojos verdes, ya pequeños y enrojecidos por el llanto, se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, lo siento —sollozó abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales ya no eran muchas.

—Yura —lo llamó luego de un rato—. Vayamos a tu cama, ya no siento mi espalda.

—No me puedo levantar.

—Yura…

—En serio —admitió con la voz más débil que jamás le había escuchado—. No tengo fuerza, Beka, no puedo levantarme —suspiró.

—Yo te levantaré.

—No, no es necesario que… —muy tarde. Ya se había incorporado para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama.

—Descansa —lo acomodó en el colchón.

—Quédate conmigo —le pidió, jalándolo de la camiseta para que se quedara con él en la cama.

Otabek se metió de inmediato y dejó que se abrazara a él como koala.

—Siempre… —le susurró mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos.

Yurio cayó en un profundo sueño del que no despertó sino hasta el día siguiente.

Viktor y Yuuri se encargaron del funeral, dándose cuenta de que Nikolai ya había previsto todo, pues todo estaba arreglado y pagado. Lo hizo para que su nieto no tuviera que cargar con ese peso además de haberlo perdido.

Durante la ceremonia y el entierro, Yurio no se quitó los lentes de sol. El pobre apenas y podía abrir sus ojos. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo bajo la atenta mirada de Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek y sus demás amigos. Temían que se desmoronara de nuevo, pero eso no ocurrió. El entierro terminó y se fue directo a casa. Sólo quería meterse bajo el montón de cobijas de su cama, abrazar a su novio y dormir por siempre. Ni siquiera aceptó ir a casa de los Nikiforov.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de su casa, se quitó los molestos lentes y los tiró en alguna parte. Con cada paso que daba hacia su habitación iba tirando una prenda. Se quitó el traje de vestir y terminó en bóxer antes de meterse a la cama. Otabek se acostó a su lado sin decir nada, le deshizo la coleta para que estuviera más cómodo y lo abrazó.

Cuando Yurio cayó rendido al sueño, Otabek se permitió acariciar sus mejillas, sus párpados hinchados, su cabello. Le partía el alma verlo sufrir así.

Dio un respingo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Se apresuró a silenciarlo, pero se mortificó al ver el número de donde lo llamaban. Ya tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de ahí, sabía que estaba en graves problemas, pero nada le importaba más que su Yura, el resto del mundo podía esperar.

Los días pasaron lentamente. Otabek no sabía cocinar, pero hizo un par de intentos que definitivamente Yurio no probó; por una parte porque tenía el estómago cerrado, y por otra porque tenía miedo de enfermar del estómago.

No comió hasta que Yuuri fue a su casa y le cocinó un poco de piroshkis de katsudon. Comió y lloró al mismo tiempo, recordando a su abuelo.

Se cumplieron dos semanas de la muerte de Nikolai cuando Otabek tuvo que decirle con mucho dolor que debía regresar a Almaty.

—Estaré bien —intentó sonreír, pero no le salió.

—No puedo dejarte en estas condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?

Una mirada de pies a cabeza de Otabek le bastó para entender. Yurio se había descuidado un poco en esas semanas. Vestía como indigente, no se peinaba el cabello y se bañaba y comía sólo porque Otabek lo obligaba.

—No me iré tranquilo.

—Vete tranquilo, estaré bien —le aseguró con una ligera sonrisa.

—Trataré de volver pronto, lo prometo.

—Sí —se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Lo iba a extrañar horrores, pero no podía pedirle que se quedara más tiempo. Otabek tenía un trabajo y responsabilidades en su casa.

—Quizás cuando vuelva me traiga a alguna de mis hermanas. Quieren verte, mis padres también quieren venir. Estimaban mucho a tu abuelo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Yurio.

—Mi madre ha preguntado mucho por ti —se separó del abrazo—. Y me propuso algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ven a vivir conmigo a Kazajistán.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con mucha impresión. Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para responder.

—No, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso —intentó decirlo con el mayor tacto posible, señaló todo a su alrededor—. La casa de mi abuelo, Viktor, Yuuri, mi escuela. Todo está aquí, todo menos tú.

Ambos suspiraron. Odiaban la distancia que siempre terminaba separándolos.

—¿En serio tu madre propuso eso? —preguntó luego de un rato, con una pequeña sonrisita.

—Lo hizo —también sonrió—. Ella te quiere, creo que más que a mí —no bromeaba.

—Tonto —le pegó suavemente con el puño cerrado en un pectoral.

—Piénsalo. Quizás podrías ir una temporada, cuando estés de vacaciones —tomó el puño que aún estaba sobre su pecho y lo besó.

Yurio lo pensó, no sería mala idea. Después de todo siempre era Otabek quien viajaba, ahora le tocaba a él.

—Lo haré.

**> >><<< **

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde que Otabek regresó a Almaty, cinco días de silencio sepulcral en la casa. Fluvsky era su única compañía.

No podía dormir bien, tampoco comía mucho. No tenía ánimos y tampoco iba a la escuela. Estaba deprimido y no podía evitarlo por más que intentaba seguir adelante.

El cerdo y el anciano iban a diario a dejarle comida y a acompañarlo un rato. Pero esos momentos sólo eran muy incómodos. Los tres sentados en la sala, los mayores intentando sacar algún tema bueno de conversación y Yurio con la mente en otras cosas, sin ponerles atención realmente.

El quinto día les dijo que ya estaba bien, que no era necesario que lo visitaran más (Pues le era muy incómodo recibir visitas a diario) a pesar de que se sentía muy solo.

Al sexto día decidió ir a la universidad, pero sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y trataba sumamente mal a todo el que se le atravesara.

Diariamente tenía contacto con su novio, pero no era lo mismo. Él necesitaba tenerlo cerca para abrazarlo y reconfortarse con su calor, no tenerlo frente a él en una pantalla a miles de kilómetros.

Y así, sin previo aviso, Yuri Plisetsky armó maletas y se fue de casa.

**> >><<< **

Estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro y con Yuuri recostado sobre sus piernas. Makkachin dormía sobre el japonés mientras éste navegaba en las redes sociales y veía las fotos de Aleksi con su familia. El bebé Alexei estaba cada día más precioso, Yuuri lo adoraba.

Su tranquila tarde fue interrumpida por el timbre de la entrada.

—Ve tú —le dijo Viktor, perezoso.

—No, tú.

—Estás sobre mí, no me puedo parar.

Yuuri rio.

—Makkachin está sobre mí.

—Uhmm…

El timbre volvió a sonar.

No tenían idea de quien fuera, lo curioso era que tocaban el timbre del pasillo, no del edificio.

Finalmente Yuuri se incorporó y abrió la puerta.

—Yurio —se asombró al verlo frente a él, con maletas en mano y Fluvsky asomándose desde su espalda, metido en la gorra de su chamarra—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —se sonrojó levemente por lo que estaba a punto de pedirles.

Al escuchar que se trataba de Yurio, Viktor se incorporó también y los alcanzó en la puerta.

—Hola Yurio ¿Todo bien? —lo inspeccionó con la mirada, de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, sí —sonrió de lado, le costaba mucho, incluso le dolió la mejilla después de tener tanto tiempo de no hacerlo—. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Yuuri y Viktor se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron al menor. A los dos les brillaban los ojos con intensidad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijeron al unísono, tomaron sus maletas por él y lo metieron al departamento.

—Gracias —se rascó la nuca, un tanto incómodo—. Ustedes hace tiempo me dijeron que podía quedarme aquí un tiempo y…

—Puedes vivir aquí, si así lo deseas —lo interrumpió Viktor.

—No, no, no —se alarmó, tampoco quería ser una molestia crónica—. Sólo un tiempo, mientras encuentro a alguien que quiera comprar la casa.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo seguir viviendo ahí. Hay recuerdos en cada rincón, no lo soporto.

—Pero es la casa de tu abuelo.

—Lo sé, viejo, lo sé —suspiró—. Pero estoy seguro de que esto no le molestaría. Además, es demasiado grande para mí solo.

—Entonces vive con nosotros —sugirió Yuuri, refiriéndose a que fuera de manera permanente.

—No puedo hacerlo —metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra—. Se acaban de casar y necesitan su espacio.

—Nos acabemos de casar o no… somos los mismos de siempre —le corrigió Yuuri.

—En eso tiene razón. Tenemos sexo a diario, nada diferente a como éramos de novios —aclaró Viktor.

—¡No necesitaba saber eso!

—Ya lo sabías de todas formas —se rio antes de tomar a Fluvsky del gorro de la chamarra, pero ésta lo arañó al instante—. Igualita a su dueño —se quejó el mayor, sobándose el arañazo.

Yurio rio un poco antes de tomar a su gatita entre sus brazos.

—Espero no ser una molestia, ayudaré con las tareas, les pagaré renta si es necesario —dijo con un tono demasiado serio y maduro. Yuuri y Viktor se preguntaron dónde habría quedado ese chiquillo malcriado.

—¡Por supuesto que no vas a pagar renta! Eres nuestra familia —Yuuri se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo, eso tomó por sorpresa al rubio, quien no respondió hasta momentos después, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del cálido abrazo. El cerdo sí que sabía dar abrazos reconfortantes.

—Y nos sobran un par de habitaciones —se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso sí, tendrás que cocinar —sentenció.

—¡Viktor! —lo reprendió su esposo, separándose al fin del abrazo.

—¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros, riendo—. No me vas a negar que su comida es deliciosa.

—Tienes razón, pero…

—Mejor aún —Yurio los interrumpió a ambos, y con una sonrisa traviesa apuntó a Viktor con un dedo—. Le enseñaré a este anciano a no quemar la cocina.

Yuuri estalló en carcajadas, ya quería ver eso.

—¡Pero sí sé cocinar! —exclamó el aludido un tanto ofendido.

—Cariño, el té y el café no cuentan.

—¡Sé hacer hot cakes!

—Y nada más.

—¡Yuuri! —lloriqueó.

Yurio los miraba en silencio, sintiendo ese calorcito de familia que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin duda alguna había hecho bien en acudir a ellos. Por primera vez en semanas podía decir que estaba feliz.

La vida de los tres se volvió mucho más interesante desde que Yurio comenzó a vivir con el matrimonio Nikiforov.

El adolescente era todo un buen amo de casa, cosa que sorprendió a ambos. Yurio se había vuelto organizado, cocinaba, limpiaba y se hacía cargo de su ropa. Era un joven responsable y le faltaba muy poco para terminar su carrera como chef.

Era nuevo y agradable para Viktor tenerlo en su casa. La rutina de cada uno se acomodó perfectamente a la de los demás. Viktor llevaba a Yuuri al trabajo en la mañana, dejaba a Yurio en la escuela y él se iba a trabajar con Yakov hasta que llegara la hora de ir por su esposo a medio día o en la tarde, dependiendo del horario que tuviera. Los dos se iban a casa y se daban unos cuantos cariñitos antes de que el rubio llegara de su trabajo en el restaurante.

—¡Wow! ¡Yurio! —silbó Viktor al verlo entrar a la casa con mochila al hombro y portando su uniforme.

—¿Qué? —dejó de teclear en su celular y miró a Viktor.

—Nunca te habíamos visto con esa ropa.

—Oh ¿Esto? —se miró a sí mismo con la filipina blanca de botones y su pantalón negro—. Los vestidores estaban llenos y yo ya quería llegar a casa —arrumbó la mochila en un sillón y se fue directo a su habitación—. Iré a cambiarme —dijo sin mirarlos.

—¿Oíste eso? —le preguntó Viktor a su marido. Ambos estaban en la mesa del comedor, bebiendo té.

—Sí, dijo “llegar a casa” —se le formaron unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano por encima de la mesa. El pequeño Yurio les preocupaba demasiado. Sabían que la pérdida de su abuelo fue un golpe fuertísimo, y era muy triste que no tuviera a ningún familiar de sangre con vida, excepto su padre, pero de él no sabían nada, ni siquiera sabían quién era, la tía Yulia nunca habló sobre ello.

Y saber que poco a poco se iba sintiendo más cómodo los hacía muy felices.

—Iré a ver cómo está —Yuuri se puso de pie luego de un rato, pues Yurio no había salido de nuevo de su habitación.

—Está bien, iré preparando la cena —recogió su taza y la de Yuuri de la mesa.

—No, por favor.

—Es broma —rio y lo besó fugazmente en los labios antes de irse a la cocina.

El japonés llegó a la habitación de Yurio y tocó a la puerta, pero éste no respondió. Algo preocupado, se animó a abrir la puerta un poco, sólo para encontrárselo profundamente dormido. No se había quitado el uniforme, ni siquiera los zapatos. Estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama, con Fluvsky sobre su espalda.

El pobre se veía cansado, respiraba pesadamente y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Yuuri pudo notarlo a pesar de la poca luz que se colaba desde el pasillo.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y despejó su rostro de la maraña de cabellos rubios que lo cubría. Ahí fue cuando notó que estaba ardiendo. Tenía fiebre.

Se incorporó de inmediato y fue en busca de Viktor, le dijo lo que pasaba y rápidamente ambos pusieron manos en acción.

Momentos más tarde Yurio despertó, desorientado y cansado. A su lado estaba Yuuri, hablándole y diciéndole que debía tomar un medicamento. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba arropado y vestido con su pijama, sobre su frente había un paño húmedo y a su lado descansaban Makkachin y Fluvsky, atentos a él.

—Toma esto —Yuuri le dio un par de píldoras y le extendió un vaso con agua. El aludido hizo caso.

—Gracias —se volvió a recostar.

—Tu fiebre bajó un poco —le tocó la frente y el rostro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal? —Viktor apareció detrás de Yuuri, con una mueca de enfado y una charola en las manos.

—No me sentía tan mal, sólo tenía mucho sueño —admitió y recibió la charola que el ruso mayor le ponía en el regazo—. ¿Tú lo cocinaste? —se espantó.

—Yo lo hice —aclaró Yuuri de inmediato—. Espero que te haga sentir mejor.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso.

—Siento ser una molestia —bajó la mirada.

—Basta de eso —revolvió sus cabellos con brusquedad—. No lo eres —no dejaba de revolverle el cabello.

—Viejo, ya, detente —trató de quitárselo de encima. Viktor sólo reía, le encantaba molestarlo.

—Por cierto, Otabek llamó. Estaba preocupado porque no le respondías el celular. Es mejor que le devuelvas la llamada antes de que decida volar hasta acá sólo para cuidar tu resfriado —se burló un poco.

—Viktor, ya no lo molestes.

—Oigan —les llamó antes de que se fueran—. ¿Quién me cambió de ropa?

—¡Yo! —Viktor levantó la mano, feliz de molestarlo un poco. Yurio iba a decirle un par de improperios, pero se detuvo cuando Yuuri habló.

—No le hagas caso, fui yo —se rascó la nuca—. Pensé que estarías más cómodo con tu pijama. Discúlpame si te molesté.

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron casi violetas. No dijo nada, mejor se puso a comer el delicioso platillo que le preparó el japonés.

Así Yuri se quedó solo en su habitación, acompañado sólo por Makkachin y Fluvsky. A lo lejos escuchaba cómo el matrimonio iba “discutiendo”, al final escuchó cómo ambos terminaron riendo y luego a Yuuri diciendo algo como “Aquí no, Vitya, Yurio nos va a escuchar”.

Sintiéndose amado y consentido, terminó su cena y se acomodó entre sus mantas, listo para dormir, pero antes navegó un poco por las redes sociales, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que ya casi se cumplía un mes de la boda de Viktor y Yuuri, el video de sus votos matrimoniales seguía en el top de lo más visto en la red.

Y es que Phichit Chulanont se había encargado de robarle al camarógrafo esa parte de la boda para ponerle subtítulos y que así todo el mundo pudiera entender la belleza de los votos de sus amigos.

Yurio no dijo nada y tampoco quitó el video. Se puso sus audífonos y lo vio por… había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había visto ya ese video. Y como en todas las ocasiones, una sonrisa estúpida se formó en su rostro. Él no era fan de las cursilerías, pero se trataba de su familia y muy en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba tener una boda con su novio, hacerse votos tan profundos como aquellos y vivir un matrimonio pleno como el de los Nikiforov-Katsuki.

Aún era temprano para dormir, pero el sueño lo estaba matando, quizás se debía a los medicamentos. Quería dormir, pero antes de eso llamó a su amado.

**> >><<< **

Lavaba los trastes sucios cuando Viktor llegó por detrás y besó su cuello. Pensó que se detendría ahí, pero no fue así. Sintió sus manos colándose por debajo de su playera, acariciando su piel con firmeza. No era una caricia sutil, oh no. El beso en su cuello descendió hasta su hombro, donde dejó una mordida muy notoria.

Yuuri gimió descaradamente cuando la mano derecha de Viktor le dio un apretón desde atrás, agarrando todo lo que su gran mano podía.

—Shh… te va a escuchar Yurio —le susurró en el oído, sin detener su tarea.

—¿Qué haces? —jadeó lo más bajo que pudo, intentó girarse para encarar a su esposo, pero éste no se lo permitió, así que se conformó con verlo por sobre su hombro.

—El amor con mi esposo.

Las piernas de Yuuri temblaron como gelatina cuando sintió la mano de Viktor directamente sobre su miembro. ¿En qué momento le había metido la mano al pantalón?

—Oh… —gimió lleno de placer al sentir cómo masajeaba su pene con una mano y cómo lo abrazaba por el torso con la otra, pegándolo a su fuerte cuerpo detrás de él.

Viktor movió su cadera hacia delante un par de veces, dándole unas pequeñas embestidas, lo suficiente para que Yuuri sintiera lo muy excitado que ya estaba.

—Por Dios, Viktor ¿Qué te puso así? —se sostuvo de la orilla del fregadero con ambas manos para no caer al piso por el buen trabajo que hacía su amado.

Viktor dejó de besar su cuello y susurró:

—Siempre me pones así, sólo me basta con verte.

Yuuri iba a replicar algo, pero no pudo, su mente se nubló por el placer. Su esposo andaba muy candente últimamente. De pronto y sin razón o motivo alguno, lo empotraba contra la pared más cercana y tenían sexo.

Viktor cerró la llave del fregadero que se había quedado abierta y giró a su amado para tenerlo de frente.

Sus alientos calientes y respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron antes de unirse en un profundo beso. La lengua de Viktor se introdujo en la boca de Yuuri con maestría hasta robarle el aliento. Sus narices rozaban una con la otra cada vez que cambiaban la posición del beso. Sus manos ansiosas tocaban el cuerpo del otro con desesperación. Yuuri llevó sus manos al trasero de Viktor y lo apretó a su antojo, haciéndolo soltar un leve quejido, amaba hacerle eso, escucharlo gemir por su causa. Dejó su trasero en paz y bajó las manos para poder hacer lo mismo con sus piernas, amaba esas piernas torneadas y fuertes, tan largas y preciosas. Sonrió dentro del beso cuando Viktor hizo lo mismo con él, pero con un poco más de fuerza, amasando todo lo que tenía a su paso.

El japonés gimió con más fuerza cuando Viktor alzó su rodilla y la presionó contra la entrepierna de su amado. Frotó su rodilla un par de veces hasta que Yuuri se molestó.

—Basta —jadeó y llevó una mano hacia el pantalón de Viktor. Lo desabrochó y sacó su miembro erecto. Entonces lo empujó hasta que Viktor chocó de espaldas con una encimera—. Súbete —le ordenó Yuuri.

El aludido no se quejó. Se sentó en la encimera y vio con gusto y excitación cómo Yuuri se inclinaba sobre él para llevarse el miembro a su boca. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Fue el turno de Viktor para jadear. Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que tanto ruido saliera de su boca. Y es que Yuuri se había vuelto experto en darle placer de esa manera. Su lengua ya sabía qué lugares tocar y cuándo succionar. Ambos ya se conocían casi lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que quería el otro sin que lo dijera.

—Oh Yuuri… —tomó su cabeza con cuidado y lo guio en ese sube y baja, enredando sus dedos en esos finos cabellos ébano. Los lentes del japonés cayeron al suelo, pero ni siquiera eso los detuvo.

Viktor abrió más sus piernas y se recargó contra un pequeño mueble que guardaba las especias.

Ambos intentaban no hacer ruido, pero era imposible que el sonido de la boca de Yuuri en el pene de Viktor no se escuchara. La cocina estaba inundada de sonidos muy lascivos y bastante eróticos.

El ruso increíblemente se sintió próximo a correrse, y no quería que fuese de esa manera.

—Yuuri, ven —se bajó de la encimera y ahora arrinconó a su esposo contra ella. Lo besó en los labios, percibiendo un curioso sabor en ellos mientras desabrochaba ágilmente el pantalón de su amado. El pantalón se le cayó hasta las rodillas, junto con el bóxer azul que traía puesto. Viktor vio esa erección bajo la tela y se relamió los labios, cambiando los planes un poco.

El ruso se arrodilló en el suelo y mordió ese bulto que alzaba la tela del bóxer.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó un tanto adolorido por la acción, pero tremendamente excitado. Bajó la mirada y se topó con la oscura mirada celeste de su esposo. Lo miraba con picardía y una sonrisa muy traviesa.

—¿Te molesta que haga… esto? —mordió y humedeció con su saliva toda la extensión del pene de Yuuri, éste estaba apresado bajo la ropa interior, apretado hacia la derecha. Viktor se detuvo en la punta y dio un pequeño mordisco ahí.

Yuuri gimió con más fuerza. Las piernas le temblaron y por un momento deseó estar sentado en la encimera para no caer. Mayor fue su placer cuando finalmente Viktor le bajó el bóxer y engulló su miembro en su totalidad. Tuvo que morderse una mano para no hacer tanto escándalo.

Con su mano libre jalaba un poco los cabellos platinados de su esposo. Bajó la mirada al sentir una deliciosa succión, y fue ahí cuando vio que Viktor no le había quitado la mirada de encima, haciendo el momento aún más intenso.

El ruso aprovechó que su esposo lo miraba para llevar su miembro hacia su carrillo, haciendo que se notara mucho el pene de Yuuri dentro de la boca de Viktor.

Increíblemente Yuuri se avergonzó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Viktor iba a reírse de su cerdito, pero en ese momento se les fue la sangre hasta los pies a ambos al escuchar pisadas. No supieron qué hacer, se quedaron inmóviles.

—Cerdo, voy a salir un momento. Tengo una llamada pendiente con Otabek y necesito un poco de aire fresco —le dijo desde el pasillo.

Una barra que usaban a veces de comedor los separaba, así no pudo notar que Viktor estaba de rodillas, con el miembro de Yuuri entre sus manos, atento a cualquier movimiento.

—E-está bien, Yurio. Ten cuidado —ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle si ya se sentía mejor. Sólo vio que se acercaba a la puerta de salida, sintiendo un gran alivio por ello.

—Oye —regresó sobre sus pasos—. ¿Estás bien? —frunció el ceño.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

—Estás completamente rojo. ¿Te contagié la fiebre? —comenzó a acercarse.

—¡No! —exclamó con más efusividad de la necesaria—. Estoy bien, Yurio, ve a hacer la llamada antes de que se haga más tarde.

El aludido alzó una ceja, no dejaba de mirarlo extraño.

Y Viktor no tuvo piedad de eso. Aprovechó que tenía el pene de Yuuri entre sus manos para acercarlo a sus labios y succionar en silencio la punta.

El pobre japonés casi se desmaya ahí mismo. Bajó una mano hasta los cabellos de Viktor y se los jaló.

—Bien, vuelvo en un momento —finalmente se giró y se fue.

A penas se cerró la puerta, Yuuri comenzó a regañar a su esposo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡Yurio pudo…! ¡AH! —no pudo continuar. Viktor había engullido de nuevo todo su miembro mientras que al mismo tiempo masajeaba sus testículos.

Ahora sí, Yuuri no contuvo sus gemidos.

—Eres un… tonto… ¡ah!

—¿Seguro? —esbozó una sonrisa tremendamente descarada antes de ponerse de pie para girar a Yuuri y empujarlo contra la encimera.

El cuerpo del japonés quedó presa de Viktor, éste metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Yuuri y acarició toda su piel hasta bajar a su trasero y darle una fuerte nalgada. Yuuri gimió con fuerza y sin inhibiciones, su mejilla estaba pegada a frío mármol de la encimera mientras sus manos buscaban de qué agarrarse. Su trasero estaba por completo a merced de Viktor, y eso le gustaba.

—Abre un poco tus piernas —le pidió y Yuuri obedeció.

—¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó al escucharlo remover unas cosas de la repisa que estaba sobre la estufa.

—¡Aquí está! —destapó la botella y vació su contenido en la espalda baja de Yuuri y en su trasero.

—¿Es eso aceite de oliva? —inquirió, sorprendido cuando el aroma a oliva extra-virgen llegó a su nariz.

—Yep —puso otra cantidad sobre su pene y distribuyó bien el líquido en toda su longitud.

Yuuri rio, aun dentro de toda esa lujuria.

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto —volvió a reír.

—¿Sexo en la cocina?

—Aceite de oliva como lubricante —siguió riendo hasta que sintió una intromisión repentina y un tanto dolorosa.

Viktor no esperó a que Yuuri se acoplara, comenzó a embestirlo con frenesí mientras enterraba sus manos en sus caderas que ahora tenían un poquito más de volumen que antes.

—Oh, Viktor ¡Oh!

—Tenemos que hacerlo rápido, antes de que llegue Yurio —dijo entre dientes, apretándolos por la excitante sensación de envoltura que le daba su esposo. Estaba deliciosamente apretado.

Yuuri alzó sus caderas, levantando su trasero y haciendo que Viktor entrara desde un mejor ángulo. Esto los volvió locos a ambos.

—Viktor… yo…

—Córrete, hazlo —jadeó, él estaba a punto de hacerlo también.

Yuuri se vino con intensidad. Sus gemidos resonaron en todo el departamento y sus piernas temblorosas no pudieron sostenerlo más. Dejó todo su peso sobre su torso que descansaba sobre la encimera y trató de recuperar su aliento, pero no le fue posible, pues Viktor siguió bombeando, incluso con más intensidad que antes. Supo que se vendría muy pronto cuando enterró sus dedos en sus nalgas sin cuidado alguno.

No quería perderse de esa vista, así que giró un poco su cabeza por sobre su hombro para mirar de lado a su esposo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro. Los músculos del cuello se le marcaban más con cada embestida, y sus labios… mordía sus preciosos labios.

Abrió los ojos sólo para toparse con la coqueta y curiosa mirada de Yuuri, quien le sonreía con picardía.

—Amo las caras que haces cuando estás por correrte —le dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo, eso estremeció a Viktor de pies a cabeza.

—¿Sí? —jadeó, disminuyendo un poco el ritmo para disfrutar de esa fricción tan íntima entre sus cuerpos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando notó que Yuuri soltaba una risilla al verlo, así que, como venganza, lo embistió duro y hasta el fondo, arrancándole un grito—. ¿Ahora quién hace esas caras?

—Viktor… —se quejó, agitado y sintiendo cómo su pene endurecía poco a poco. Apretó su ano repetidas veces, haciendo que Viktor se corriera de inmediato.

—¡Oh!... eres un tramposo —jadeo, tumbándose sobre la espalda de su amado, jalándole la camiseta para besar mejor su cuello. Cuando terminó de eyacular dentro de su esposo, movió sus caderas hacia atrás, listo para salir por completo, pero a la mera hora tuvo otra idea.

Tomó sus nalgas y enterró con fuerza su pene entre ellas.

Yuuri soltó un gritillo agudo, lleno de sorpresa.

—¡Viktoru! ¡Ah!

—Lo siento amor, no pude resistirlo —sonrió complacido.

—¿Tan rápido? —no podía creer que ahora Viktor lo igualaba en resistencia.

—Ni digas nada —lo levantó de la encimera para abrazarlo fuertemente desde atrás y devorar su cuello a besos—. Tú estás igual —apretó su miembro con suavidad, usando su mano.

—Vamos a la recámara —pidió, inundado en éxtasis, sus piernas no podían detenerlo más en pie. Viktor lo notó, así que lo cargó y se lo llevó en brazos al estilo princesa. En el camino fue llenándolo de besitos en todo el rostro, agradeciéndole de esta forma que aceptara cada locura que se le ocurría, pues Yuuri sólo estaba lavando los platos y terminaron en eso.

**> >><<< **

—¿¡Por qué el aceite está regado por toda la cocina?! —el grito de Yurio se escuchó en todo el departamento. Así Viktor y Yuuri se dieron cuenta de que ya había llegado. Los dos estaban en su cama, exhaustos, desnudos y haciéndose pequeños mimos.

—Demonios —masculló Yuuri al recordar algo. Viktor se había corrido dentro de él, pero él… lo había hecho contra la encimera y Yurio no tardaría en…

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Son unos cerdos asquerosos! Es la cocina ¡La cocina!

—Al parecer encontró tu rastro —se burló Viktor. Yuuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pues era cierto que no se habían molestado en limpiar, ni siquiera _eso._

—¡¿Tenían que hacer sus cochinadas ahí?! —se escucharon sus pasos pesados caminando hacia la habitación.

Hubiera entrado de no ser por la corbata que estaba colgada de la perilla de la puerta. Era un código que tenían entre ellos. Yurio quedaba advertido con esa prenda, si estaba colgada ahí, significaba peligro.

Dio un par de golpes con su puño en la puerta. Se oía de verdad afectado por lo que vio y por lo que seguramente se imaginó.

—¡Ustedes van a limpiar esa asquerosidad!

Ninguno respondió, esperaban que el rubio creyera que estaban dormidos, lo cual era muy poco probable por sus gritos y patadas a la puerta.

—¡Y van a desinfectar cada rincón de ese lugar o no volveré a cocinarles! ¡Ni a comer cualquier cosa que provenga de esa cocina!

De nuevo no respondieron.

—Dios, no volveré a ver igual al aceite de oliva —murmuró más tranquilo. La pareja escuchó sus pasos alejándose de ahí.

—¿Crees que lo traumatizamos? —preguntó Yuuri en voz baja, en un murmullo travieso.

—De-por-vida.

Se echaron a reír como locos.

Yuuri se estiró perezoso en la cama y soltó un gran bostezo. Viktor aprovechó eso para atraparlo entre sus brazos y arrastrarlo hacia él.

—¡Me haces cosquillas! —se quejó el japonés con voz ronca al sentir que Viktor acariciaba la cara interna de uno de sus muslos.

—Eres tan cosquilludo —besó la punta de su nariz y sonrió al verlo todo despeinado y cansado. Amaba verlo agotado por tener tan buen sexo con él.

—Tú también.

—No tanto —se tragó sus palabras cuando Yuuri deslizó un dedo por toda su columna vertebral, desde su nuca hasta su coxis. Subió su mano hasta acariciar esa cicatriz en su espalda baja.

—No puedo creer que seamos tan felices —susurró Yuuri en medio de una íntima letanía.

—Créelo —peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás, despejando su frente—. Créelo, mi amor —besó sus labios con ternura—. Dios, podría besarte todo el día y no me cansaría.

—Yo tampoco, pero mis labios ya están muy hinchados —sonrió—. Los tuyos también.

—Me mordiste.

—Lo siento —acarició los labios de Viktor con un dedo, amaba esos labios delgados y finos, tan preciosos. El ruso cerró los ojos y disfruto de la caricia.

—¿No tienes frío, mi amor?

—No, Vitya. ¿Tú sí?

—Un poco.

—Vaya —se asombró mucho—. ¿De cuándo acá eres friolento?

—Tú sólo abrázame —le pidió entre risillas. Se giró para luego encajar perfectamente en los espacios que el cuerpo de Yuuri a sus espaldas le brindaba.

Yuuri lo abrazó desde atrás, por lo regular siempre dormían al revés, era Viktor quien lo abrazaba desde atrás, pero ahora era él quien quiera ser abrazado y eso le encantaba el japonés. La diferencia en el tamaño de sus cuerpos era suficiente como para que Yuuri no pudiera rodearlo tal como Viktor lo hacía, pues a final de cuentas el ruso era más corpulento en todos los aspectos, pero eso no impidió que Yuuri lo abrazara y posara sus manos en el vientre y pecho de su esposo.

—Te amo, Yuuri —le dijo de pronto, tomando una de sus manos y besándola largamente.

—Yo también te amo Vitenka —depositó un besito en su hombro desnudo.

—Amor.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te estás poniendo duro?

—N-no.

—Mentiroso. Te siento en mi trasero.

—L-lo siento. Sólo ignóralo.

—¿Ignorar al pequeño Yuuri? ¡Nunca! —empujó su trasero hacia atrás, incitándolo.

—V-Viktor, ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —estaba en verdad sorprendido. Llevó una mano discretamente hasta la entrepierna de su esposo y notó que él no estaba excitado.

Se avergonzó un poco.

—Hace tiempo que no me lo haces —acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban—. Hazlo.

—¡N-no! Tú no tienes ganas ahora, no me lo digas sólo por complacerme. Cuando lo hagamos será porque ambos tenemos ganas, no sólo uno. Además, tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo en ese aspecto, te preocupas por mi bienestar y te aseguras de que yo esté de ánimo. Así que no te voy a pedir que lo hagamos cuando ya estás cansado —besó su mejilla con una ternura infinita.

—Wow, Yuuri —dijo con voz cantarina—. Eres todo un caballero —se giró y se lo agradeció con un dulce beso en los labios—. En ese caso permíteme al menos hacer esto —acarició el pecho de Yuuri y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su pene.

El menor se quedó acostado bocarriba mientras Viktor estaba de lado, con una pierna sobre las de su esposo, masturbándolo bajo las sábanas y besando uno de sus pezones.

Yuuri supo en ese momento, por enésima vez, que se había sacado la lotería con ese hombre tan maravilloso.

**> >><<< **

—Amor ¿No has vuelto a tener contacto con tu padre? —preguntó con mucho tacto.

—No desde la boda —respondió, mirando lo que tenía apuntado en la lista del supermercado y surtiendo esos artículos.

Yuuri siguió empujando el carrito mientras su amado echaba todo lo que necesitaban. Se sintió aliviado al ver que no reaccionó tan mal como antes. Al parecer había sido bueno que Dimitri fuera a la boda.

—¿Y si… de pronto te lo topas en alguna parte?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —levantó la mirada de la lista y justo frente a él, a unos diez metros, se encontraba su padre junto a aquel hombre que también asistió a la boda. Ambos traían un carrito, y el hombre rubio, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, parecía regañarlo. A pesar de eso, su padre tenía una expresión estoica mientras echaba al carrito un montón de comida chatarra.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír y pensar: “De tal palo, tal astilla”.

—¿Quieres ir a saludar? —preguntó esperanzado, con una sonrisa.

—Vámonos antes de que nos vean —dijo en voz baja, arrebatándole el carrito y yéndose de ahí pronto.

—Viktor… —le dijo con reproche, suspirando y siguiéndolo.

—¡Viktor, Yuuri! ¡Hola! —la voz alegre y fuerte de Andrew los hizo detenerse en seco.

—Demonios —masculló Viktor, girándose para encararlos. Vio el rostro sorprendido de su padre, cuya expresión cambió de inmediato a una de completa seriedad.

Andrew tomó el carrito y fue de inmediato hacia ellos, haciendo que Dimitri suspirara y lo siguiera.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí —sonrió ampliamente el rubio.

—Lo mismo digo —saludó Yuuri con una sonrisa. Luego ambos vieron a padre e hijo, los dos con la misma cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento viejo, ya no había helado de chocolate —Yurio llegó a su lado y en vez de helado de chocolate, echó uno de vainilla.

—¿No había de fresa? Odio la vainilla —dijo Viktor, de mal humor. Entonces Yurio miró al frente y notó que no estaban solos—. Oh, hola —saludó simplemente.

Dimitri había visto a Yurio en la boda, a lo lejos, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. Y Andrew… él estaba completamente sorprendido al verlo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Yuri Plisetsky —respondió con seriedad, mirándolo con sus ojos filosos.

—Eres idéntico a Yulia —murmuró, aún sorprendido.

—¿Conoció a mi madre? —se asombró.

—¡¿Yulia era tu madre?! —no cabía en sí de la impresión—. Pero tu apellido es…

—No llevo el de mi padre.

—Ya veo —recuperó su compostura—. Es un gusto conocerte, Yuri —no podía dejar de verlo, era idéntico a ella, sus mismos ojos, su expresión ¡Su seriedad!

—¿Cómo están? —se animó a preguntar Dimitri, de brazos cruzados, mirando a los tres frente a él.

—Bien ¿Y tú? —respondió Viktor.

—Bien.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yulia tuvo un hijo?! —codeó a su amigo con fuerza, sin dejar de lado el tema ya zanjado.

—Nunca preguntaste —frunció el ceño—. Si no mal recuerdo, en esa época estabas en Inglaterra.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —se despidió Viktor, aprovechando que los dos mayores estaban enfrascados en su discusión.

—No seas grosero, Viktor —le dijo Yuuri en voz baja.

—No lo soy, ya me despedí. Vámonos, que el helado se va a derretir.

—Ni siquiera te gusta este helado —lo molestó Yuuri.

—Con mayor razón, vamos a buscar en otra tienda, quiero de chocolate —parecía niño mimado.

—Oh… tal parece que tu padre te ganó el último galón —dijo Andrew, apuntando toda la comida chatarra que el mayor traía consigo.

Viktor lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Hasta luego —se giró y se fue.

—Que madurez, viejo —se burló Yurio en voz alta.

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente y miró a Andrew, quien le sonreía.

—Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. Fue un gusto verlos —dijo amablemente el rubio mayor.

Dimitri seguía de brazos cruzados frunciéndole el ceño al japonés.

—Hasta luego —dijo Yuuri con una leve sonrisa. Ese amigo de Dimitri le caía muy bien.

Tomó el carrito, listo para darse media vuelta y seguir a su esposo, pero se detuvo cuando alguien puso algo pesado dentro del carrito.

Era Dimitri, dejando el galón de helado. No dijo nada, sólo miró severamente a Yuuri y se alejó.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó el japonés, mirando la ancha espalda del mayor alejarse. Éste sólo levantó una mano sin voltear a verlo.

—Por eso el viejo está tan mimado, siempre le dan lo que quiere —frunció los labios chistosamente.

Yuuri soltó una risilla. Yurio tenía razón.

—Vámonos —lo tomó de la manga de la chamarra y se fueron de ahí.

En cuanto a Viktor… su pobre mente estaba hecha un caos. Seguía repudiando a su padre, pero a veces era difícil hacerlo, más bien, era agotador.

Entonces recordó el día de su boda, lo bien que se sintió esa noche al dar tregua a su odio por unas horas. Había sido agradable y fue muy reconfortante ver que su padre había decidido finalmente regresar a la fiesta y quedarse ahí a festejar con todos. Claro, no abandonó el rincón en el que estaba y tampoco convivió con el resto de invitados, pero al menos estuvo presente y brindaron a la distancia. Recordaba ese momento en el que ambos conectaron sus miradas y alzaron sus copas para brindar en silencio.

—El viejo está de mal humor —reconoció Yurio al verlo caminar en frente de ellos, lento y con las manos en los bolsillos. No veían su rostro, pero estaban seguros de que estaba enojado—. Dame esa cosa y ve con él —le quitó el carrito.

Yuuri le sonrió y se adelantó a alanzar a su esposo. Lo sorprendió desprevenido llegando a su lado y tomándolo del brazo para abrazarse a él. Viktor lo miró y al instante le dedicó una linda sonrisa, saliendo de su mal humor.

Yurio veía todo desde atrás, iba con ambos brazos apoyados en el carrito, empujándolo y viendo cómo esos dos se profesaban amor cada segundo del día. No podía negar que sentía un poco de envidia. Desde que vivía con ellos podía ver cómo era su vida cotidiana, era muy tranquila y agradable. No muy en el fondo, Yurio quería algo así con su Otabek, pero entristecía al recordar la distancia entre ambos. El kazajo tenía su vida en su país y él tenía la propia en Rusia.

Se desanimó hasta que recordó algo muy importante: Viktor era ruso, Yuuri era japonés ¡Y estaban juntos! Entonces Otabek y él podrían hacerlo también.

Y así, con ánimos renovados, decidió seguir con su vida tal como era. Quizás tardarían un tiempo, pero sabía que al final él y su novio podrían tener una vida como la del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki.

**> >><<< **

Viktor atendía una llamada mientras ambos Yuri hacían la cena. Los dos veían cómo el ruso mayor caminaba de un lado a otro mientras charlaba con su hermano.

Aleksi y Viktor charlaban por teléfono al menos una vez por semana, pero sus charlas duraban horas o hasta que Alexei despertaba y demandaba la atención de su padre. En esa ocasión llevaban más de una hora charlando y la plática parecía no tener fin.

—¿Estás cómodo con nosotros? —preguntó de pronto Yuuri, mirando cómo el menor cocinaba hábilmente mientras él sólo cortaba los vegetales.

Vio cómo la expresión del rubio se suavizó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy muy a gusto aquí. De nuevo, gracias por aceptarme —giró su rostro y vio la expresión del japonés—. ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

—Me hace muy feliz saber eso. ¿Sabes? Los tres somos como una familia.

—Los cinco —señaló a Fluvsky que descansaba sobre la mesa, viéndolos desde ahí y a Makkachin, siguiendo a su amo a todas partes.

—Sí, los cinco.

—No te pongas sentimental, cerdo —lo apuntó con un cucharón.

—No —sonrió—. Dime ¿Cuáles son tus planes? Es decir… después de terminar la carrera.

—Quiero seguir trabajando en el restaurante. Cuando termine la universidad me van a dar un ascenso.

—¿Y qué hay de Otabek?

—Ese estúpido —sonrió de lado, recordándolo—. Él tiene su trabajo en Almaty —entristeció un poco, meneando el sartén.

Se quedaron en silencio. Yuuri conocía suficientemente bien a Yurio como para saber que en cualquier momento soltaría aquello que lo agobiaba, porque sí, se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba dando vueltas en su cabecita necia y no se animaba a soltarlo.

—Me propuso ir a vivir con él en Kazajistán.

—Wow! ¿En serio? —esa no se la esperaba—. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no puedo, aquí tengo a mi familia. ¡No te pongas sentimental! —le advirtió al ver que los ojos se le aguaban—. Pero tampoco puedo pedirle que deje todo por mí. Él también tiene a su familia allá, su trabajo, sus amigos.

Yuuri sonrió de lado, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —espetó el rubio de mala gana.

—Alguno de los dos va a tener que ceder, y no importa quién sea porque a fin de cuentas existen los aviones. Si tú te vas para allá, puedes visitarnos seguido, no estamos tan lejos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?

—¡No! —suspiró y luego rio—. Sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé —apagó la estufa y se echó el secador al hombro—. Pero aún no he decidido. Si lo pienso bien, puedo ejercer mi carrera en cualquier parte, en cambio, él ya tiene su trabajo establecido allá —suspiró—. Todavía no estoy muy seguro.

—Piénsalo —le dijo luego de un rato, se le acercó y puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciándolo con cariño—. Y sea cual sea tu decisión, sabes que Viktor y yo te apoyaremos.

Lo que Yurio no sabía, era que Otabek ya había tomado una decisión definitiva, una muy buena decisión.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Viktor, alertando a los otros dos—. ¿Cuándo vienen? ¡Excelente! Por supuesto que cuidaremos de él. No, no tengo que preguntarle a Yuuri, sé que estará de acuerdo. Bien, los esperamos pronto.

Colgó la llamada y con una inmensa sonrisa vio a Yurio y a Yuuri, quienes se asomaban desde la cocina curiosos.

—Aleksi y Evgenia van a celebrar su aniversario de bodas, nos traerán a Alexei para que lo cuidemos unos días mientras se van de vacaciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los Yuri al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Cuándo vienen?! —Yuuri se emocionó mucho.

—Mañana por la tarde.

Los ojitos castaños brillaron con emoción, eso sólo incrementó las esperanzas de Viktor. Yuuri tenía un lado paternal muy fuerte, y poco a poco iba aflorando.

**> >><<< **

—Pero aún es tan pequeño —entristeció—. No, amor, no podemos dejarlo solo, tiene apenas unos meses —abrazó a su esposo.

—Evgi, no pasará nada. Está en buenas manos, además, volveremos en una semana. Los dos ya estaban en la puerta, el taxi los esperaba para llevarlos de vuelta al aeropuerto, ahora rumbo a Santorini.

—Pero Aleksi, él nos va a extrañar mucho.

—No, no los extrañaré. Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Me divertiré mucho con mis tíos, váyanse ya y tráiganme un hermanito, no, mejor una hermanita —dijo Viktor con una voz chistosa, tratando de aparentar que era Alexei quien hablaba. El pequeño bebé estaba en sus brazos, mirando todo atentamente y en silencio, como solía ser.

—No es mala idea —Aleksi alzó una ceja pícaramente.

—Ni en tus sueños, Aleksi Dimitri Nikiforov —puso ambas manos en sus caderas—. Todavía ni siquiera recupero mi figura, además, Alexei aún es muy pequeño, esperemos a que tenga al menos dos años.

—Bien, bien. Luego hablan de eso. Váyanse ya o perderán su vuelo —les dijo Viktor, divertido por cómo sufrían por irse.

—¿Están seguros de esto? ¿No es mucha molestia cuidarlo una semana entera? —preguntó Evgi, un tanto avergonzada.

—¡Para nada! Mira a estos dos —señaló a los Yuri detrás de él, haciéndole caras chistosas y sonidos raros al bebé para que éste se riera—. Lo difícil será cuando regresen y él tenga que irse —abrazó más fuerte al bebé—. Corren peligro de que no queramos devolverlo.

—En ese caso lo dejaremos más seguido con ustedes para darnos unas escapadas —sonrió Aleksi antes de abrazar a su hermano—. Muchas gracias por esto.

—Ni lo digas, es todo un placer. Diviértanse mucho.

—Lo haremos.

Después de una larga despedida y de una Evgenia necia a no querer irse, se fueron.

De esta manera se agregó un integrante más a la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki, al menos por una semana.

—Déjame cargarlo, viejo —pidió Yurio, emocionado.

—No.

No se esperaban esa respuesta.

—Viktor —se quejó Yuuri, pues él también quería cargarlo, pero incluso Alexei se veía muy cómodo en los brazos de su tío.

—¿Quién es un hermoso bebé? ¿Quién lo es? Sí, tú lo eres, tú lo eres.

—Lo perdimos —dijo Yurio con seriedad al ver cómo actuaba Viktor. Se giró para ver a Yuuri y casi se dio una palmada a sí mismo en la cara—. ¡Ey, cerdo! —le llamó al verlo completamente embobado, grabando con su celular la escena.

Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó la hora de cambiar pañal.

—Demonios, eso huele muy mal —se quejó Yurio.

—¿Sabes cambiar pañales? —le preguntó Viktor.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? No tengo hermanos menores, tú sí.

—Nunca le cambié el pañal a Aleksi —se llevó una mano a la nariz, el olor era insoportable.

—¿No me dijiste una vez que me llegaste a cambiar el pañal?

—Es verdad.

—Pues cámbiaselo.

—¡Eso fue hace dieciocho años! Ya no recuerdo cómo se hace.

Mientras tanto, Alexei los miraba curioso, con sus ojitos de ese azul intenso tan bellos. Empezó a llorar cuando los dos rusos comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo cambiar el pañal.

Desafortunadamente Yuuri no estaba en casa, había ido con Irina para decirle que ya tenían al bebé en casa.

—Dénmelo —Yurio se lo arrebató y puso al bebé sobre el sillón—. No debe ser tan difícil —le sacó la ropita y luego desabrochó el pañal—. ¡Dios! —se llevó una mano a la nariz. El fétido olor le quemaba los pulmones, a Viktor igual—. Pásame las toallitas.

—¿Dónde están?

—¡¿No las tienes a la mano?!

—No.

—Idiota.

—Idiota tú ¿Por qué le quitas el pañal así como así sin tener todo listo?

—Al menos hice algo.

El llanto de Alexei los hizo callarse.

—Trae la pañalera —ordenó Viktor, tomando su lugar y empujándolo lejos.

El rubio corrió por ella y regresó en segundos. Viktor sacó de ahí lo que creyó necesario y luego de tronarse los dedos, puso manos a la obra.

—Toallitas —pidió. Yurio se las pasó y Viktor hizo un intento descomunal por no vomitarse con el olor al abrir por completo el pañal. Intentó limpiarlo, pero se manchó la mano con un poco de excremento—. ¡Ah! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo! —le extendió la mano a Yurio, suplicando ayuda, pero el rubio sólo se alejó.

—¡Agarra al niño, se va a caer! —apuntó a Alexei, quien se había agarrado sus piecitos y se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—De acuerdo, hagamos esto: yo le sostengo los pies, lo levanto y tú lo limpias.

—¡¿Por qué yo?!

—Sólo hazlo.

El rubio refunfuñó. Ya quería terminar con eso, así que accedió.

En ese momento la puerta principal del departamento se abrió, pero los de adentro ni cuenta se dieron, estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no vieron cuando Irina y Yuuri se aproximaban a ambos.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Irina en voz baja.

—No lo sé —se rio Yuuri—. Pareciera que están desactivando una bomba —se burló un poquito más hasta que escuchó una risa de bebé tan preciosa que hizo palpitar más rápido su corazón.

Se acercaron más hasta ver cómo Viktor y Yurio eran completamente salpicados por orina del pequeño, a quien le pareció muy gracioso hacerle eso a sus tíos.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? —un tanto molesto, Yuuri llegó a su lado y vio el desorden que había—. Pobre de Alexei —miró a su esposo y a Yurio—. Vayan a limpiarse —los hizo a un lado y comenzó su labor.

Tomó los tobillos del bebé y los alzó con cuidado para limpiar sus nalguitas. Lo limpió bien de enfrente y de atrás, le quitó el pañal sucio y tomó uno nuevo para colocarlo de inmediato debajo de él, sin soltar sus tobillos. El nene lo veía con una gran curiosidad en sus enormes ojos, se llevó una manita a la boca para chuparla y sonrió cuando Yuuri le dijo:

—¿Así que eres de los nenes que les gusta bañar a la gente? —se contagió de la risa que soltaba el bebé. Sí, le había gustado bañar a sus tíos—. Espero no me bañes a mí, eh —aplicó un poco de crema anti rozaduras y le abrochó bien el pañal limpio—. ¡Listo! —lo alzó en brazos y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla regordeta, haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

Viktor, Yurio e Irina miraron todo con los ojos cuadrados debido a la impresión.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —inquirió Viktor, sin creérsela aún. Hasta hace poco su esposo no quería hijos y ahora resultaba ser todo un máster en cambiar pañales.

—Mi familia es muy grande y con frecuencia mis tíos llevaban a mis primos con mi madre para que los cuidara. Ella nos enseñó a Mari y a mí desde que éramos más pequeños —explicó, sin dejar de ver al hermoso bebé en sus brazos. Sentía la fuerte necesidad de comérselo a besos y mordidas, pero se contenía para no asustarlo.

—Vayan a cambiarse, huelen horrible —se burló Irina.

—Tengo que enseñarte a cambiar pañales, amor —dijo Yuuri, meciendo al bebé y riendo un poco.

Viktor sonrió como bobo y asintió. Ver a Yuuri con bebé en brazos y con ese instinto paternal lo volvía loco.

Los días siguientes a ese fueron toda una odisea. Cuidar a un bebé no era tan simple como parecía. Le cambiaban el pañal alrededor de cinco o nueve veces por día. Yuuri se aseguró de enseñarle a su esposo y de paso también a Yurio, pues algún día se le podría ofrecer. Sin embargo, era muy gracioso ver que a Viktor se le olvidaba cubrirle el pene al pequeño bebé y terminaba (la mayoría de las veces) bañado en orina. Eso parecía divertirle mucho a Alexei, pues se ría con fuerza cada vez que lo hacía.

Las noches eran un poco difíciles. El bebé dormía en su cuna, dentro del cuarto del matrimonio, sin embargo, se habían dividido las tareas y cada uno (incluyendo a Yurio) tenía su turno para levantarse en las noches cada vez que el nene llorara.

—¡Yurio! Es tu turno —dijo Viktor en voz muy alta, totalmente modorro. Eran apenas las tres de la mañana y al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar muy temprano.

El rubio apareció en el cuarto de los Nikiforov, envuelto en su pijama de gatos y con el cabello tremendamente enmarañado.

—¡Dios! Vas a espantar al bebé —se quejó Viktor al verlo con esa cara.

—Si tan solo pudieras verte —refunfuñó Yurio con su voz muy ronca.

Y es que sí, Viktor también tenía su cabello hecho un desastre, sin mencionar la baba que le escurría por la comisura de los labios.

Yuuri tenía el sueño tan pesado que ni cuenta se había dado, simplemente se acurrucó más hacia Viktor, buscando calor y murmurando cosas no entendibles y en un idioma extraño.

Viktor arrulló a su bebé en cama mientras Yurio hacía lo suyo con Alexei. El pequeño sólo tenía hambre, así que Yurio se lo llevó a la sala y le dio su biberón. Los primeros tres días habían sido un completo caos. Nadie sabía cómo hacer las cosas, sólo Yuuri sabía cambiar pañales y nada más. Tuvieron que llamar a Hiroko para pedir ayuda urgente. Luego de eso pudieron cuidar mejor al bebé.

—¿Le diste palmaditas en la espalda? —preguntó Viktor al verlo entrar de nuevo al cuarto, listo para dejar a Alexei en su cuna.

—Sí.

—¿Eructó?

—Sí —respondió de mala gana, acunando con cuidado a su sobrino. Lo dejó en la cuna y se llenó de ternura cuando éste hizo ruiditos al acurrucarse junto a su mantita. No pudo evitar quedarse en el borde de la cuna, mirándolo por tiempo indefinido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Viktor llegó a su lado.

—Es hermoso ¿Verdad?

—Lo es.

—Mi hermano es muy afortunado al poder tener hijos.

—Lo dices como si tú no pudieras. ¿Eres estéril o qué? —se ganó un fuerte zape en la nuca. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de regresárselo o de quejarse, pues no quería despertar ni a Yuuri ni al bebé.

—Me refiero a hijos propios. Yuuri ya aceptó tener hijos y eso me hace muy feliz, sólo estoy esperando el momento indicado para sugerirle ir en busca de una madre sustituta.

—¿No van a adoptar?

—También ¿por qué no ambos?

Yurio se quedó pensativo.

—Pero aún no lo he hablado con Yuuri.

—No creo que te lo niegue ¿Ya viste cómo se le ilumina la cara cuando lo carga? Hasta parece que lo quiere más que a ti.

Viktor se aguantó una risa. Yurio tenía razón.

—Al menos ya sabes cambiar un pañal —bostezó con mucha fuerza—. Me voy a dormir, viejo —se rascó el trasero y se fue.

Viktor se quedó mirando a Alexei por largo rato. Le encantaba, el bebé era hermoso y tan perfecto. Lo amaba mucho y no había duda de que sería un tío demasiado consentidor.

—Vitya —murmuró adormilado—. Ven a la cama.

El aludido se giró y se topó con una escena hermosa. Su esposo sin camisa y con el cabello todo revuelto lo esperaba en la cama, con una sonrisa adormilada. Viktor sonrió y agradeció al cielo lo afortunado que era. Sólo le faltaba tener un angelito tan hermoso como Alexei en sus vidas para que éstas fueran perfectas.

A penas se sentó en la cama, Alexei comenzó a llorar de nuevo. El ruso se iba a levantar, pero Yuuri lo detuvo.

—Yo voy, es mi turno, amor —se puso de pie y fue directo a la cuna—. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —lo tomó en brazos—. Ya comiste, no creo que sea hambre ¿Te sientes solo en esta cuna? ¿Sí? —lo meció un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

Comenzó a tararear una canción desconocida por Viktor hasta lograr que se quedara dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo dejó en la cuna, no, se lo llevó consigo a la cama.

—¿Te molesta si hoy duerme con nosotros? —le preguntó en voz baja a su esposo.

—Para nada —se hizo a un lado para que Yuuri pudiera acomodar al bebé entre ambos. No resistió sus ganas de acariciar a Alexei, pues era tan suave y lindo—. Huele tan bien.

—Huele a bebé —Yuuri se acostó y soltó un largo suspiro. No habían dormido nada bien en esos días, pero estaban muy felices a pesar de eso.

—Amor ¿Te gustaría tener un bebé conmigo? —preguntó con un tono de voz lleno de seguridad y amor.

A Yuuri se le atoró el aire en la garganta al oírlo decir aquello y más al ver su expresión llena de paz y amor mientras sostenía una manita de Alexei en la suya. Viktor Nikiforov sí que sabía jugar sucio. Era imposible que su esposo le dijera que no.

—Tengamos un bebé.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí! —sus ojos castaños se llenaron de ilusión y amor. Estaba consciente de que apenas tenían un mes de casados, pero con esos pocos días cuidando a Alexei se dio cuenta de que anhelaba, más de lo que imaginaba, ser padre. Además, estaban en esa edad perfecta para tener hijos, Viktor cumpliría treinta y dos ese año y él cumpliría veintiocho.

Viktor lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a él para darle un profundo y delicioso beso lleno de felicidad.

—En este momento tenemos a dos bebés bajo nuestro cuidado —dijo Viktor en voz bajita.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Sí, a Yurio y a Alexei.

Yuuri sonrió con ternura. En cierta parte tenía razón, Yurio a pesar de su fortaleza externa y de su seriedad, no dejaba de ser un joven indefenso que necesitaba cuidados y amor.

—Y pronto se añadirá uno más a la familia —rozó su nariz con la de Yuuri—. ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?

—Niña —dijo con seguridad.

—Niña será.

—Luego un niño.

—Perfect! ¿Y después otra niña?

—Amor, no nos precipitemos.

—Bien, bien —besó sus labios y se acomodó bien en la cama.

Momentos después, cada uno tomó una manita del bebé y se durmieron asegurándose de que Alexei no se cayera de la cama o de que ellos no lo aplastaran mientras dormían.

**> >><<< **

Todos amaban cuando Viktor llevaba a Alexei al trabajo. Incluso Yakov pedía cargarlo y jugaba con él. No había quien se resistiera a la ternura de ese bebé serio tan hermoso.

El primer día que lo llevó, se armó un escándalo en todo el lugar. La gente subió fotos a internet y de inmediato empezaron a especular que los recién casados ya habían adoptado. Viktor tuvo que aclarar eso, subiendo una foto de él, Yuuri y Alexei; en esa foto ambos le daban un beso a cada mejilla del bebé, y en la descripción decía: “Cuidando a nuestro sobrino”. Esa imagen tuvo más comentarios y “me gusta” que la foto misma de los anillos. Y entre los comentarios había muchos que les preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Cuándo tendrían hijos?

Ninguno respondió a esas preguntas, pero sonreían al pensar en que los tendrían muy pronto.

 ** _Viktor:_** hermano ¿Estás?

 ** _Aleksi:_** Algo así ¿Qué pasó?

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡Yuuri ya quiere que tengamos hijos!

 ** _Aleksi:_** Amazing! ¿Quieres que llame ya a mis contactos? Tengo todo listo, sólo necesito hacer unas llamadas para que vayan y busquen a su nuevo hijo.

 ** _Viktor:_** te lo agradecería mucho.

 ** _Aleksi:_** ¿Cómo se porta mi pequeño monstruo?

Viktor le mandó una foto de Alexei en su porta-bebé. El nene estaba tan calmado como siempre.

 ** _Viktor:_** es un bebé muy tranquilo, pero le encanta mojarme cada vez que le cambio el pañal.

 ** _Aleksi:_** tienes que cubrirlo para que no haga eso.

 ** _Viktor:_** a ti también te moja.

 ** _Aleksi:_** sí…

 ** _Viktor:_** lo siento hermano, debo irme. Tengo junta con Yakov en estos momentos. Salúdame a Evgenia.

 ** _Aleksi:_** seguro, nos vemos en un par de días.

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡tráiganme ahora a una sobrina!

 ** _Aleksi:_** ¿Por qué no dos?

 ** _Viktor:_** Esa es la actitud.

Se echó a reír antes de que Yakov entrara a su oficina. Y es que Viktor estaba seguro de que, si Yuuri fuera mujer, ya tendrían varios hijos.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Viktor, con esa sonrisa que no se borraba de sus labios desde que tenía al bebé bajo su cuidado. También tenía unas horribles ojeras, pero se opacaban con la felicidad que irradiaba su rostro.

Yakov se sentó en su escritorio y esbozó media sonrisa.

—El contrato está listo.

—No…

—Sí. Sólo necesitan tu firma y el terreno será tuyo. La federación rusa de patinaje estudiará tu caso y cuando el proyecto esté finalizado, certificarán tu escuela. Me harás competencia como entrenador —sonrió retador—. Ya veremos si aprendiste algo o no.

—Oh por Dios ¡Tengo que contárselo a Yuuri!

—Anda, ve ¡Pero llévate al bebé! Que a mí me dan miedo esas cosas.

Viktor se rio, tomó el porta-bebé y salió corriendo de la oficina para hacer la llamada.

Ese había sido un proyecto que se traía en manos desde que vivió en Vladivostok, lo había dejado a medias por regresar a San Petersburgo, pero ahora, después de tanto buscar y batallar, había encontrado el lugar perfecto. El terreno estaba muy cerca de casa, era grande y estaba en un sector seguro de la ciudad. Tuvo que hacer una inversión muy grande para comprarlo, ahora debía construir desde cero el edificio y la pista, luego lo convertiría en su propia academia de patinaje, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

Yuuri lo apoyó en todo momento desde que supo su idea, le pareció fenomenal, y como todo buen fanboy, pidió ser él quien estrenara esa pista como pupilo de Viktor.

**> >><<< **

—Amor ¿Quieres regresar al patinaje? —preguntó Viktor. Estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, cenando juntos.

—Aún no gano todas las medallas de oro que quiero —respondió con media sonrisa—. ¿Serás mi entrenador?

—Uhmm —se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró hacia el techo. Coqueto—. Tendrás que pedirlo como la última vez.

Viktor creyó que tendría que insistir mucho para ver aquello de nuevo, o que Yuuri se negaría y molesto le daría un codazo, pero no.

—Be my coach, Viktoru!!! —se le arrimó y lo abrazó, tal como en la noche del banquete de hace muchos años.

Nikiforov estalló en carcajadas y lo apretó con fuerza inhumana, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Sería todo un honor para mí —llenó su carita con cientos de besos.

Yurio rodó los ojos mientras comía su ensalada en silencio.

—¿Y tú, Yurio?

—No lo sé.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Es decir, sí quiero seguir patinando, pero en estos momentos no tengo mucha motivación —se encogió de hombros. Y se entendía, pues aún no se recuperaba de haber perdido a su abuelo.

Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir. Entendían a la perfección por qué no tenía esos ánimos de patinar.

—Alexei se nos va mañana en la noche —intentó cambiar de tema para no entristecer más al rubio.

—No —corrigió a Viktor—. Se va hasta pasado mañana. Aleksi y Evgenia pasarán la noche aquí.

—Es verdad —suspiró—. No quiero que se vaya, lo voy a extrañar mucho.

—Yo también —admitió Yurio—. ¿Y si nos lo robamos? —sugirió en broma.

—No es mala idea —añadió Viktor—. Podemos huir a Noruega.

—¿Por qué Noruega?

—Por los Vikingos.

—Viejo, sabes que eso es sólo un mito ¿Verdad?

Yuuri no aguantó la risa.

—Haremos algo mejor, Yurio —tomó la mano de Viktor por encima de la mesa y luego de mirarlo, posó sus ojos sobre el rubio—. Viktor y yo hemos decidido comenzar los trámites de adopción. Viajaremos a Noruega con Aleksi para que nos ayude con sus contactos y así regresar pronto con un bebé de allá.

—Oh por Dios —palideció—. En serio lo van a hacer —no podía creerlo—. ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Y por qué no? No queremos esperar a que el tiempo pase. No seremos igual de jóvenes siempre —dijo Viktor—. No te pongas celoso, tú serás el hermano mayor, el más querido —le pellizcó una mejilla.

—¡¿Ehhh?! —le dio un manotazo, completamente sonrojado—. ¡No estoy celoso! Es sólo que… —pensó bien en cómo decirlo—. Ustedes están comenzando una etapa nueva en sus vidas, en su matrimonio. Yo no debería estar en medio de todo eso.

Yuuri y Viktor lo miraron con severidad.

—Tú no estás en medio de “todo eso”. Tú ESTÁS en “todo eso” con nosotros.

—Viktor tiene razón —Yuuri tomó la mano del rubio por encima de la mesa y le sonrió con calidez.

—Tú no te vas de esta casa hasta que nos pidan tu mano y te vayas casado de aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sonrojó a más no poder.

Yurio no se explicaba cómo Viktor lograba hacerlo sentir tan incómodo y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Pero van a comenzar a tener a su familia, van a ocupar todos los cuartos y…

—Compraremos otro lugar donde vivir. Es lo de menos. De todas formas ya sabíamos que pronto nos iba a quedar pequeño este departamento, después de todo es mi hogar de soltero —rio—. Debí de haber comprado una casa desde hace mucho, pero Yuuri no me dejó.

—Amor, compraste una casa en Hasetsu —le recordó.

—Sí, es nuestra casa de verano.

—Nunca cambias —se burló Yurio, luego de un rato, añadió—: Gracias.

—No tienes por qué —se levantó y le revolvió los cabellos hasta dejarlo todo despeinado—. Hoy lavas los trastes.

—¡Hey! Yo cociné.

—Sí, Viktor, te toca a ti.

El ruso mayor se desentendió.

—Oye Yurio ¿Por qué no te dejas el cabello suelto más seguido? —le preguntó al verlo deshacerse la coleta para volver a peinarse.

—No. Es incómodo —señaló que ya le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

—¿Entonces por qué no te lo cortas y ya?

El menor se sonrojó.

—A Otabek le gusta —admitió.

—Vaya, tiene el mismo fetiche que Yuuri —se llevó una mano al mentón, divertido.

—¡No es fetiche! —se defendió el japonés.

—¿Ah no? La última vez me dijiste que no podías esperar a que me creciera el cabello para poder… —no pudo continuar, pues Yuuri le tapó la boca con una mano, completamente avergonzado.

—Viktor, cállate si no quieres que yo exponga tus fetiches —le dijo al oído, sin soltarlo. Su amado le lamió la mano, pero ni así logró soltarse del agarre.

Yurio se divertía al verlos pelear de esa forma, más aún cuando Viktor se liberó picándole la panza al japonés.

—¡No hagas eso! —se quejó. Odiaba que le picaran su estómago cuando no estaba en forma.

—Es que es tan blandito y bonito.

—Quiere decir que te estás poniendo cerdo, cerdo —se burló el rubio, pero se arrepintió justo en el momento en el que Yuuri le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Viktor impidió que su esposo asesinara a Yurio, cambiando de tema.

—Insisto, deberías dejarte el cabello suelto más seguido.

—¿Por qué?

—Me recuerdas mucho a la tía Yulia —fue sincero—. Eres su vivo retrato.

Yurio sonrió por ello. Le gustaba cuando le decían eso, amó mucho a su madre y la admiraba por cómo salió adelante a pesar de no tener una pareja a su lado durante su crianza.

—Amor —se acercó al oído de Yuuri y le susurró algo sobre sus propios fetiches y el vibrador que guardaban en el armario, aquel que les dio Chris en su despedida de solteros.

El rostro del japonés se puso de mil colores y eso bastó para que Yurio supiera que esa noche Alexei dormiría con todo y cuna en su habitación.

—Ya se habían tardado —rodó los ojos—. Iré a mover la cuna de Alexei a mi cuarto, no quiero que le dejen traumas severos a tan temprana edad.

—Que considerado ¡Gracias Yurio! —canturreó Viktor antes de tomar en brazos a su esposo y llevárselo al lecho matrimonial para “Hacer bebés”.

**> >><<< **

Hacía frío y llovía en la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Aleksi y Evgenia llegarían al aeropuerto en unos momentos, pero al saber cómo estaba el clima, le pidieron a Viktor y a Yuuri que por favor no salieran a buscarlos al aeropuerto y que mejor se quedaran en casa cuidando de Alexei, ya ellos tomarían un taxi.

En un principio no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, pero terminaron accediendo. Después de todo, el aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos de casa.

Pasaron los minutos, éstos se convirtieron en una hora y la pareja no llegaba. Viktor llamó varias veces al teléfono de su hermano y al de su cuñada, pero no respondían.

Comenzó a preocuparse y decidió ir a buscarlos él mismo, pero justo antes de salir de su departamento, recibió una llamada.

Yuuri vio cómo la cara de su esposo palidecía hasta niveles inimaginables. La mano que sostenía el celular contra su mejilla se volvió temblorosa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Yuuri con Alexei en brazos y Yurio muy preocupado se le acercaron.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era?

—Con un demonio ¿Qué rayos te dijeron? Escúpelo ya.

—Aleksi… —apenas le salió un hilo de voz—…Aleksi y Evgenia tuvieron un accidente. Ahora mismo están en el hospital.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Aquí les voy a explicar lo de la luna de miel:_ **

Con ayuda de mi beta, decidimos que lo mejor era continuar con la trama del fic. La luna de miel es importante, sí, pero no es algo que influya en la historia. ¿La voy a publicar? Sí, obvio que sí!!! pero más adelante y como un especial. Todavía no estoy segura si publicarlo como el especial de san Valentín o ponerlo al final del fic, como un extra muy largo.

También decidimos esto porque todos (incluyéndome) estamos esperando con ansias el Mpreg, de haber publicado la luna de miel, todavía nos faltaría este capítulo y un par más para llegar a ese punto tan esperado.

Así que no coman ansias, que muy pronto llegaremos a ese punto.

**_01/02/2018_ **

**_1:00 p.m._ **


	39. ¿Tú eres mi papá?

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Yurio, si no te llama mucho la atención, puedes saltarte esta parte y esperar el siguiente capítulo._ **

**Agape To Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**39.5**

**_“¿Tú eres mi papá?”_ **

**_Yurio._ **

Ha pasado un mes desde el funeral, los ánimos en casa no han variado mucho. El viejo sigue deprimido, aún no va a trabajar y el cerdo no sabe ya qué hacer para animarlo un poco, no encontraba nada que le levantara el ánimo luego de haber leído la carta que le dejó Aleksi.

A pesar de eso, ha tenido días buenos en los que se ha levantado de la cama para ir a desayunar con nosotros al comedor, forzando su estúpida sonrisa e intentando comerse al menos la mitad de lo que le servimos.

Cuando no me encontraba en la escuela o en el trabajo, les ayudaba a cuidar al bodoque. En esos ratos los dos se encerraban en su cuarto y desde el pasillo podía escuchar cómo el viejo lloraba, siendo consolado por Yuuri.

Era difícil soportar una atmósfera así en casa, pero si de algo estábamos seguros el cerdo y yo, era del hecho de que nada podría ayudar a Viktor más que el tiempo y la resignación que se obtenía con él. Y así fue, gradualmente fue recuperando su ánimo. Todo fue desde que Yuuri le recordó que ahora eran responsables de un bebé, recordaba que estaban discutiendo en voz baja para que no me diera cuenta, pero todo se escuchaba. Desde esa ocasión Viktor se esforzó un poco más por levantarse, y con la ayuda del cerdo lo ha logrado poco a poco.

La rutina volvió a ser la misma para mí casi al día siguiente del funeral. Chris llegó de visita unos días y eso me ayudó a estar tranquilo en la escuela y en el trabajo. Me tranquilizaba saber que esos dos no estarían solos en casa con el bodoque.

—Plisetsky, el jefe no ha llegado.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando un cocinero, compañero de trabajo, me habló. Se veía sumamente nervioso, apretaba su cofia entre las manos.

—¿Y el sub-jefe? —pregunté.

—Tampoco ha llegado ¡Y abrimos en cinco minutos!

—Demonios —miré a mi alrededor. Faltaba mucho personal en la cocina.

—Tienes que hacer algo —me dijo con el mismo nerviosismo.

—¿Yo por qué? Soy un simple cocinero, igual que tú—espeté de mala gana.

—Alguien tiene que tomar el mando, y yo no soy precisamente buen líder.

En eso tenía razón. Pero no podía simplemente autonombrarme jefe y dirigir a toda una cocina… ¿O sí?

Los comensales empezaron a llegar, y con ellos las órdenes se dejaron venir una tras otra.

Empecé a repartir tareas y a coordinar las responsabilidades, tenía que repartir las tareas de manera equitativa a pesar de que faltaba mucho personal. Ninguno de mis compañeros se negó a que tomara el mando, al contrario, acataron mis indicaciones al pie de la letra.

El asunto se empezó a salir de control cuando los pedidos nos sobrepasaban en número. Tuve que cocinar y dirigir al mismo tiempo. Entre todos logramos hacer un buen equipo y conseguimos sobrevivir las primeras dos horas de la noche. Sin embargo, volvimos a tener problemas cuando no hubo quien lavara la loza.

Tuve que ponerme a lavar platos también.

Mientras lavaba, mi celular en el bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi hora de descanso había llegado y Otabek me llamaba como todos los días. Pero definitivamente no iba a poder tomarme ese descanso, la cocina estaba a nada de volverse un caos.

Me dolió hacerlo, pero no le contesté, ya después le explicaría lo que sucedió.

La noche fue larga y agotadora, pero sin duda alguna la disfruté como pocas veces. Debido a la ausencia de los jefes pude tomar el mando y dirigir toda una cocina. Nadie me entendería si le digo cuánto disfruto del aroma que se produce con la mezcla de todas las especias que utilizamos, sumándole el olor a los vegetales salteados en mantequilla, las sopas, cremas y las carnes cociéndose. Y ni qué decir de los sonidos. La cocina era mi lugar preferido, el ajetreo cotidiano siempre es muy entretenido, y la adrenalina que uno experimenta al tener que crear un platillo delicioso para el paladar y hermoso para la vista es increíble.

Cuando finalmente despacharon al último comensal, todos en la cocina nos sentamos en el primer banco o caja que encontramos a nuestro alcance, totalmente agotados y con los pies adoloridos. Ahí fui consciente por primera vez de mi aspecto. Mi filipina blanca estaba salpicada de salsa de tomate, aceite y de jabón para trastes. Me había recogido el cabello en un moño para evitar que cayera alguno sobre la comida, pero ahora mismo me encontraba despeinado y hasta con comida en él.

Me encontraba hecho un desastre y mis pies suplicaban por un descanso.

Miré a todo el equipo de la cocina, igual de cansados que yo, pero sorprendidos al ver que pudimos sobrevivir una noche sin los jefes, sólo los novatos nos hicimos cargo de la cocina.

—Buen trabajo —les dije a todos antes de levantarme y dirigirme a los vestidores—. Laven todos los platos y nos vemos mañana —suspiré, cansado.

Sólo quería cambiarme, llamar a Beka mientras iba a casa y llegar directo a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

—¡Plisetsky! —me detuvo Annie, una de las camareras—. Hay un comensal que no se quiere ir hasta felicitar al chef —me sonrió.

—Yo no soy el chef aquí, sólo suplí al jefe por una noche.

—Y además cocinaste el platillo que él pidió —insistió—. Anda, ven un momento. No te quitará mucho tiempo, sólo quiere felicitarte. Se veía de muy mal humor cuando llegó, pero probó tu comida y su ánimo cambió.

Alcé una ceja.

—No seas exagerada.

—¡Es la verdad! —me tomó del brazo y lo zarandeó—. ¡Ven!

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y solté un pesado suspiro, ya era muy tarde.

—Está bien —me quité el mandil que estaba más sucio incluso que mi filipina, me sacudí un poco el pantalón negro y luego de intentar peinar un tanto mi cabello, salí de la cocina.

El lugar estaba solo. Los meseros terminaban de limpiar las mesas y los pisos, pero había un hombre solitario en una de las mesas con vista a la calle, se fumaba un cigarrillo con completa tranquilidad.

—Señor, aquí está el chef, Yuri Plisetsky —me presentó con una sonrisa.

El hombre se giró hacia nosotros y tanto él como yo nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Mi expresión de desagrado por su cigarro fue sustituida por una sonrisa.

Annie se fue y me dejó a solas con él.

—¿Yuri? ¿Tú eres el chef de este restaurant? —su expresión era de genuina sorpresa.

Me apresuré a aclarar la situación.

—No. Solamente estuve a cargo hoy porque el jefe no vino.

—¿Tú cocinaste mi comida?

Asentí.

—Hubo poco personal hoy —miré mi aspecto desalineado y mi ropa sucia por el trabajo hecho, me sentí un poco avergonzado.

—Felicidades por el trabajo hecho —apagó su cigarrillo—. No cabe duda de que eres un jovencito muy talentoso, sigo sorprendido.

No supe por qué, pero sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían un poco.

—Gracias —luego recordé al papá del viejo—. ¿Sabe cómo sigue el papá de Viktor?

Vi que su expresión cambió a una de enfado, desvió sus ojos verdes hacia la ventana y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Es un necio de primera, pero ya está mejor —volvió a verme y sonrió de nueva cuenta—. ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo? ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Ya terminé, pero… aún tengo que cambiarme y preparar mis cosas.

—No hay problema, te espero y te llevo ¿Qué dices?

Lo pensé unos momentos. Ciertamente me encontraba exhausto, no traía conmigo la camioneta de mi abuelo porque en la mañana no quiso encender y tampoco quise pedirle su auto al viejo. No tenía ganas de salir del restaurante tan tarde y además tener que tomar el autobús a casa. Su oferta era tentadora, tanto, que no tardé en aceptarla.

—Gracias, Andrew. Ahora regreso —me apresuré a ir a los vestidores por mis cosas.

Me quité la ropa sucia y me puse unos jeans negros y una playera del mismo color. Me abrigué bien y luego de soltar y limpiar mi cabello de restos de comida, salí con mochila al hombro.

Andrew seguía en la misma mesa, fumándose otro cigarrillo.

—No sabía que tenías ese hábito —le dije, anunciando con eso mi presencia.

Él miró el cigarrillo y luego a mí. Sonriendo dijo:

—No acostumbro hacerlo muy seguido —se puso de pie—. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y salimos juntos de ahí.

Tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero desde un principio me cayó bien. Era el único que hacía enojar al señor Nikiforov de esa manera tan divertida, sólo para arreglar su desastre con unas simples palabras. Me sorprendía cómo se atrevía a tratar de manera tan ligera al papá de Viktor, pues incluso a mí me intimidaba bastante. Además, Andrew era una persona muy simple de tratar, hasta me pidió que lo tuteara a pesar de que era veintinueve años mayor que yo.

Nos subimos a su auto y de inmediato prendió la calefacción, la sentí muy agradable, tanto, que el sueño comenzó a invadirme.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En el departamento de Viktor y Yuuri —respondí, diciéndole a continuación las indicaciones para llegar, no estaba muy lejos y no había mucho tráfico.

—Así que vives con ellos —sonrió—. ¿Qué tal te va ahí? —despegaba la mirada del camino sólo unos segundos para prestarme atención.

Yo me encogí de hombros, sintiendo cómo el asiento de piel parecía abrazar mi cuerpo, invitándome a dormir una siesta.

—No me puedo quejar, ellos son mi familia. Están algo locos, pero son mi familia a fin de cuentas.

Escuché una risilla salir de sus labios.

—Nunca imaginé que el hijo de Yulia y el de Dimitri terminarían viviendo juntos. No sabía que se llevaran tan bien ¿Su relación siempre ha sido tan estrecha?

Lo pensé unos momentos antes de responder.

—Viktor dice que llegó a cambiarme los pañales, pero no lo recuerdo mucho en mi niñez. Lo conocí mejor cuando inicié en el patinaje y nos volvimos muy cercanos desde que cumplí quince.

—Vaya… —volvió a despegar la mirada del camino sólo para verme.

Me miraba demasiado.

Se detuvo en una luz roja y siguió mirándome, me sentí incómodo y él lo notó.

—Discúlpame, no es mi intención molestarte, es sólo que en verdad eres la viva imagen de tu madre —sonrió con nostalgia—. Más todavía con el cabello suelto, aunque claro… tus facciones son por completo masculinas ya.

—¿Ya? ¿Antes no?—alcé una ceja.

—Dimitri me enseñó una foto tuya y de Viktor, de hace varios años —sonrió y luego rio con libertad. Me sorprendía el aura despreocupada que emanaba este hombre—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero eras un niño muy lindo.

—Eso sonó tan extraño —admití.

—Lo sé, lo siento —volvió a reír.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que recordé algo.

—Mi compañera me dijo que estabas molesto cuando llegaste al restaurant —decidí indagar un poco, pues no me imaginaba a ese hombre molesto.

—Oh… eso —frunció los labios—. Tuve una discusión con Dimitri, como te dije antes: es un necio de primera —suspiró—, precisamente por eso estaba cenando solo. Él es un excelente cocinero, yo soy un asco en eso. Le dije que le haría de cenar para que no se esforzara, pero insultó mi comida —se rio de su propia situación.

—¿Se enojó sólo por eso?

—Por eso y otras cosas más, aunque no tienen importancia ya —su mirada entristeció—. Pero mejor cuéntame ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Tienes muchos amigos? ¿Tienes novia?

—Bien, me falta muy poco para terminar la universidad. No soy de muchos amigos y… —por alguna razón me incomodé, miré hacia la calle por la ventana—… no tengo novia.

—¿Por qué…? —lo interrumpí.

—Tengo novio.

—Oh…

Miré su rostro de reojo, notando que su expresión despreocupada no se había borrado, seguía sonriendo. No se había escandalizado como su mejor amigo.

—¿No te molesta? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Y si fuera el caso… no soy quién para inmiscuirme en esos asuntos.

Me gustaba que fuera tan directo.

—Mejor dime ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu novio?

Sonreí de lado.

—Bien, aunque él es de Kazajistán.

—¿En serio? —se asombró—. ¿Y cómo mantienen su relación?

Nos atascamos en una avenida donde había mucho tráfico debido a un accidente automovilístico, así que el tiempo se nos fue volando mientras charlábamos. Era muy sencillo y agradable platicar con él, era de mente abierta, y además tenía muy buenos consejos por dar. Eso me hizo pensar… si el papá del viejo fuera así, no tendrían tantos problemas.

Me animé a platicarle muchas cosas, la gran mayoría sobre Otabek y algunas sobre el ambiente lúgubre en casa. Para cada situación, Andrew tenía un buen consejo para dar.

Llegamos al edificio de departamentos y Andrew se estacionó justo en frente de la entrada.

—Me dio gusto charlar contigo, eres un joven muy interesante ¡Y bastante talentoso! Aún saboreo la cena que preparaste.

Sonreí, orgulloso por ello.

—Gracias por escucharme —me rasqué la nuca, avergonzado por haberme soltado hablando tantas cosas con él—. Por lo regular no suelo platicarle mis cosas a cualquiera —dije a modo de disculpa.

—Vaya, entonces soy afortunado por ello, me alegra —sonrió y me miró fijamente por unos momentos, escaneando todo mi rostro—. Lo siento, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ¿verdad? —se volvió a disculpar y suspiró pesadamente antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de total seriedad—. Yuri, lo he venido pensando durante todo el camino…

—¿Qué cosa?

Quitó sus manos del volante y se cruzó de brazos, se veía un tanto ansioso.

—Dijiste que tu única familia eran Viktor y Yuuri.

Asentí, sin saber qué rumbo tomaría la conversación.

—Pero aún tienes a tu padre.

Mi corazón se aceleró, no supe si por la furia de recordarlo o porque en verdad una parte de mi ser quería conocerlo.

—Y tú me dijiste que era un hijo de perra.

—Sí, pero tengo más de veinte años de no verlo. Él es tu sangre y quizás después de todo este tiempo haya cambiado.

—¿Por qué de repente te interesaste en eso?

—Porque después de ver lo maravilloso que eres, estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de ser tu padre, incluyéndolo.

No vi venir eso en ningún momento. Me desarmó por completo y no supe cómo responder a eso, me dejó sin palabras. Nadie jamás me había dicho algo así.

—Tengo la manera de averiguar dónde vive, si así lo deseas, puedo investigar. También puedo acompañarte a verlo, dale una oportunidad.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Conocer a mi padre… no, ni siquiera lo había pensado como una posibilidad.

—Yo… no sé.

—Piénsalo, mi propuesta no tiene caducidad —me sonrió de nueva cuenta, como solía hacerlo.

Asentí, tomé mi mochila y abrí la puerta del auto, resintiendo de inmediato el frío clima.

—Gracias por traerme —me acomodé un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Pasaré más seguido a cenar ahí.

Finalmente nos despedimos y entré al edificio.

Momentos antes de abrir la puerta con mis llaves, escuché música proviniendo del interior del departamento, seguida de la risa del katsudon.

Con el corazón acelerado abrí la puerta y entré dejando mi mochila en el recibidor sólo para encontrármelos en la sala, bailando, o al menos intentándolo.

Viktor vestía como vagabundo, cosa que tenía por costumbre desde hace semanas, y era obligado por Yuuri a bailar al ritmo de una canción viejita de rock and roll. Era chistoso ver cómo el katsudon lo tomaba de las manos y bailaba, intentando que hiciera lo mismo y no consiguiéndolo del todo.

—Vamos, hazlo así —le jaló las manos, una hacia adelante y otra hacia atrás, imitando un movimiento de baile muy al estilo 50’s.

—Yuuri —rio a medias—. No sé hacerlo.

—¡Pero si tú sabes bailar muy bien! Hazlo, enséñame cómo se baila eso porque la verdad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Me aguanté la risa, cosa que Viktor no hizo y terminó riéndose con ánimos renovado.

Me quedé ahí en silencio, mirándolos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que al fin había llegado, la música no estaba muy fuerte, pero parecían muy inmersos en sus propios asuntos.

El viejo finalmente accedió y empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música dándole gusto a su esposo y enseñándole cómo se bailaba la canción. Esos dos me asombraban más cada día. El cerdo había logrado sacarlo de la cama, ¡Lo estaba haciendo bailar! No había duda de que su fuerza de voluntad era más grande que la testarudez del viejo.

En silencio me escabullí al baño, viendo antes de irme cómo terminaron abrazados, bailando muy lentamente una canción tranquila, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Me duché con rapidez, quería irme a la cama en cuanto antes.

Ya vestido con mi pijama, vi que el par de enamorados seguía en la sala, así que me salvé de un coma diabético y me metí al cuarto de esos dos para ver cómo estaba el bodoque.

Para mi sorpresa, me lo encontré totalmente despierto. Sus grandes ojos azules miraban con atención el colgante móvil que tenía sobre su cuna. Era adorable ver cómo intentaba alcanzarlo con sus manitas pequeñas y regordetas. Sin embargo, cuando entré en su campo de visión me extendió sus bracitos, pidiendo ser cargado, pero me encontraba tan agotado que sólo le extendí mi mano, esperando que con eso se entretuviera. Y así fue, se llevó mi dedo meñique a la boca, babeándolo por completo.

Me quedé recargado en la cuna, observándolo y prestándole mi mano.

—No los vas a dejar dormir en toda la noche ¿Verdad? —pregunté con diversión al notarlo tan despierto.

Él me miró más fijamente, sus ojos grandes eran adorables, y los ruiditos que hacía al babear mi dedo comenzaron a arrullarme, no pasó mucho para que el cansancio me ganara.

Desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después. Alguien me cargaba en sus brazos. Enfoqué mi mirada y me espanté al ver que era Viktor quien me cargaba, intenté bajarme de inmediato, pero en eso me soltó y caí en mi cama.

—Yurio, pesas demasiado —se quejó.

Me tallé ambos ojos.

—Tú eres un debilucho —contrataqué, más dormido que despierto—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te quedaste dormido en la orilla de la cuna de Alexei —me sonrió con una ternura que tenía mucho de no expresar.

—Oh… —ya recordaba.

—Nos asustaste. Ya era muy tarde y no te habíamos oído llegar, pensamos que algo te había pasado hasta que vimos tu mochila tirada en el recibidor.

—Cuando llegué estaban bailando en la sala —bostecé con fuerza—. No quise interrumpir —intentaba mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero el cansancio me ganaba con creces.

—Duerme —sentí cómo me revolvía los cabellos, dejándome más despeinado de lo que ya estaba.

Se dio media vuelta para salir de mi habitación, pero antes tenía que hablar algo con él.

—Viktor —lo detuve. Él se giró hacia mí, sonriéndome ligeramente. Entonces lo noté, se veía un poco más animado, a pesar de esas ojeras que había adquirido desde hace semanas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se quedó parado en medio de mi habitación.

—Hoy Andrew me trajo a casa, él me dijo que puede investigar dónde vive mi padre.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al oírme decir aquello.

—Vaya que puede, recuerda que trabaja con mi padre —se cruzó de brazos, pensativo—. ¿Qué decidiste?

—Aún no he decidido, quise pensarlo antes, pero… ¿Crees que sea lo correcto? Es decir… sé que puedo encontrarme con algo desagradable, pero ¿Y si es lo contrario? —no podía evitar tener ese pequeño rayo de esperanza en mi ser. Después de todo se trataba de mi padre biológico, quería conocerlo, y si él estaba dispuesto podría darle una segunda oportunidad.

Al parecer Viktor notó el entusiasmo que me había estado guardando hasta ahora.

—Nunca creíste que se fuera a presentar la oportunidad de conocerlo ¿No es así?

Asentí.

Él suspiró y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el borde de mi cama.

—Si quieres conocerlo debes estar consciente de que te puedes encontrar con algo que no te agrade, puede ser que él ya tenga una familia hecha o que simplemente no alcance tus expectativas.

—No tengo ninguna expectativa en ese hombre.

Esbozó media sonrisa, Viktor me conocía bien.

—En ese caso no tienes nada que perder.

—No quiero quedarme con la duda por el resto de mi vida, por lo menos quiero saber por qué exactamente abandonó a mi madre.

—Hazlo, pero ten mucho cuidado —me miró con seriedad—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Me sorprendí. Un sentimiento muy agradable invadió todo mi ser. No pude evitar sonreírle.

—Gracias, pero Andrew se ofreció a llevarme, dejaré que lo haga.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias viejo.

—¿Algún día vas a dejar de decirme así?

—No.

Suspiró mientras sonreía un poco. No lo había visto sonreír tanto desde hace semanas.

—Disculpa que te moleste con estas cosas —admití—. Sé que no estás como para cargar además con problemas ajenos.

—No digas eso —me miró con una ligera sonrisa, se veía cansado y ojeroso—. Eres mi hermanito, además… toda herida tiene su tiempo de recuperación hasta que sólo quede la cicatriz, ya estoy cercano a que sólo quede la cicatriz —entristeció por unos momentos.

—Oye, que mal baila el cerdo esa música —cambié de tema, recordándole el rock and roll.

Su tristeza pareció esfumarse momentáneamente.

—Pero no se lo digas, que se ve precioso intentándolo —me dijo en voz baja, con una mirada cómplice.

Se paró de mi cama y salió no sin antes haberme revuelto el cabello, sí, de nuevo. No entendía esa manía que la gente tenía con él, quizás uno de estos días llegaría a casa con el cabello más corto que nunca.

Antes de volver a quedarme dormido, miré mi celular, percatándome del montón de llamadas perdidas que tenía. Otabek había estado intentando contactarme desde la hora de mi descanso, seguramente estaba preocupado.

No dudé en llamarlo a pesar de que por allá serían las tres de la mañana.

—¿Diga? —su voz tremendamente ronca me respondió, al parecer sí estaba dormido.

—Lo siento, Beka, no quería despertarte.

—No, no. No importa —escuché su fuerte bostezo. Casi pude imaginarlo tallándose los ojos y completamente despeinado—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien? —se oía preocupado.

—Todo está bien, Beka —le dije con la voz más dulce de lo que imaginé—. Hoy tuve que hacerme cargo de la cocina, por eso no pudimos hablar y… Andrew se ofreció a investigar el paradero de mi padre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Lo harás?

—Hablé con Viktor…me hizo pensar y… sí, lo haré.

—Piénsalo bien, Yura. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo ya? ¿No prefieres esperar a que yo esté contigo?

—¿Por qué?

Se quedó callado, entonces entendí. Tenía miedo de que me desmoronara emocionalmente, y él quería estar aquí en caso de que eso ocurriera. Ya no necesitaba decírmelo para que lo entendiera.

—Estaré bien, necesito quitarme esa duda de encima, ya sea bueno o malo lo que encuentre, quiero saber, sólo eso.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. Cualquier cosa que ocurra... márcame, no importa la hora ¿Sí?

—Sí —sonreí—. Disculpa que te llamara a esta hora, sé que mañana entras a trabajar muy temprano.

—No, que me llamaras fue lo mejor, podré dormir tranquilo —bostezó de nuevo.

Quería decirle cuánto lo extrañaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba a mi lado, pero preferí no ponerme sentimental, ambos teníamos que dormir ya y además lo haría sentir impotente al no poder viajar a mi ciudad.

—Descansa, Beka. Te prometo que mañana charlaremos más, quiero saber cómo estuvo tu día.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Nada interesante. Bueno, en realidad sí —soltó una risa ronca—. Mis padres me preguntaron sobre cuándo viviremos juntos.

Mi rostro ardió, seguramente estaba sonrojado. Podía sentir cómo mi corazón se alocó.

—¿E-en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Ellos quieren que me vaya a vivir contigo a Almaty?

—O yo contigo a San Petersburgo. Están de acuerdo con cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, conteniendo mis ganas de gritar de felicidad.

—Dios —dije, aguantando mi emoción—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Créelo, pero ahora mejor ve a descansar, es tarde y te levantas más temprano que yo.

Mañana sería sábado, pero él trabajaba incluso esos días y yo tenía trabajo desde muy temprano.

—Ya mañana hablaremos ¿De acuerdo? —me dijo con su voz ronca, ya se lo había dicho: me encantaba escucharlo así, se me hacía demasiado sexy, él sólo se reía y negaba con la cabeza, no se creía cuando yo le decía lo mucho que me atraía físicamente, o lo sexy que se me hacía todo el tiempo.

—De acuerdo —le respondí, deseando tenerlo frente a mí.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —suspiré antes de colgar.

**> >><<< **

—¿Estás nervioso? —me preguntó sin despegar la vista del camino, a mí me daba la impresión de que nos habíamos perdido.

Yo negué de inmediato.

—Estoy ansioso —respondí simplemente, apoyando el codo en la ventana del auto y mi mejilla contra el dorso de mi mano.

No podía creer que me encontraba haciendo esto tan pronto. Al día siguiente de que vi a Andrew, le dije que aceptaba su propuesta, y me sorprendió diciéndome que ya tenía la información a la mano y que podíamos ir ese mismo día a buscarlo.

Llamé al restaurant y les avisé que no iría, me tomé la libertad de hacer algo así después de que me dejaran solo y a cargo de la cocina sin avisar, no podían negarme el permiso. Y así fue. Ahora eran las nueve de la mañana y me encontraba en el auto de Andrew.

Veía por la ventana cada casa que pasábamos, deseaba saber ya en cuál vivía él. Nos habíamos adentrado en un muy buen vecindario, las casas eran más grandes conforme nos adentrábamos más.

Andrew me había ofrecido proporcionarme el nombre completo de mi padre para que pudiera investigarlo un poco en internet antes de verlo en persona, pero simplemente no quise hacerlo, quería evitar formarme cualquier tipo de expectativa.

—Llegamos.

Esa simple palabra formó un remolino de emociones en mi ser. Nerviosismo, ansiedad, miedo. No lo admitía en voz alta, pero sentía muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en mis sienes.

Nos estacionamos frente a una casa muy grande, era el típico hogar feliz de familias felices en películas felices. Eso sólo me hizo sentir más nervioso, el hecho de que tuviera una casa tan grande sólo podía significar que tenía familia.

—Su nombre es Vladimir Komarov —me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta principal.

Vladimir… ese era el nombre de mi padre.

Llegamos al pórtico, donde pude ver que había juguetes en el suelo. Sí, tenía hijos.

—Demonios —mascullé entre dientes.

—¿Aún quieres continuar con esto?

—Sí —di un paso al frente y toqué el timbre, decidido.

Entonces más que nunca me preocupé por mi aspecto ¿Y si no le gustaba cómo me veía? Me acomodé el cabello lo mejor que pude, lo había recogido, pero no me había preocupado mucho por él al arreglarme, ahora me arrepentía. Miré mi ropa: jeans, camiseta, tenis y mi sudadera de cierre.

Dejé de preocuparme por eso cuando pasó un rato y nadie abrió la puerta. Volví a tocar el timbre, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

—No hay ningún auto, quizás salió —me dijo, mirando alrededor.

Volví a tocar el timbre.

—¿Estas seguro de que esta es la dirección? —le pregunté, esperanzado a que todo fuera un error y esta casa de ensueño con juguetes en el porche y columpio en el jardín no fuera la de mi padre.

—No hay duda.

Mis ánimos se fueron hasta el suelo.

Andrew me ofreció esperar en el auto a que llegaran, pero me dio vergüenza molestarlo más, así que preferí regresar a casa y quizás intentar otro día.

—Te invito a desayunar —me dijo con una sonrisa, los dos ya estábamos dentro del auto—. Conozco un restaurant cerca de aquí en donde sirven los mejores waffles de la ciudad.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Me sentía decepcionado, pero él amaba la comida tanto como yo, y sabía que con eso podía animarme fácilmente.

Asentí y él puso en marcha el auto.

—Conoces todos los restaurantes de esta ciudad ¿Verdad? —me burlé un poco.

—Es lo que uno termina haciendo cuando no es bueno para cocinar.

—¿No gastas mucho dinero?

—Eso no es problema —le restó importancia—. No tengo con quién gastarlo —me miró—, por eso me da gusto que aceptaras mi invitación.

Durante el camino, aproveché el tiempo y le mandé un mensaje a mi novio, diciéndole que había ido con Andrew a buscar a mi padre, pero que no lo había encontrado. Él me respondió de inmediato.

“¿Volverás a intentarlo?” me preguntó.

Y yo… no lo sabía, quizás eso era una señal del destino, además, ya Había visto que tenía hijos, no sabía si soportaría verlo feliz con su familia, sabiendo que abandonó a mi madre de aquella manera.

Llegamos al restaurante y mi estómago rugió cuando a mi nariz llegó el aroma a comida. Por los nervios no había cenado, tampoco desayuné en la mañana, así que traía un apetito voraz.

Nos asignaron mesa, y no llevábamos ahí ni cinco minutos cuando Andrew despegó sus ojos del menú, viendo detrás de mí a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa? —seguí su mirada, hasta notar que miraba fijamente a una familia sentada a un par de mesas de la nuestra.

—Él es tu padre —me dijo simplemente, sin dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos demostraban desprecio.

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies.

Observé sin disimulo hacia esa mesa. Aquel hombre no se parecía a mí, en lo absoluto. Era de cabello castaño y ojos claros. Venía con su familia, su esposa rubia a quien no le alcanzaba a ver el rostro, y dos niños igualmente rubios y pequeños.

Me paré de mi asiento sin decir nada.

—Espera ¿Qué haces? —me detuvo.

—Quiero ir con él y decirle quién soy, quiero decirle lo mucho de lo que se ha perdido y de lo que se seguirá perdiendo. Sólo quiero restregarle eso en la cara, nada más —sonreí, Andrew me miró con cierta duda, pero me dejó ir.

Caminé hacia su mesa con paso firme y decidido a pesar de que por dentro me encontrara temblando como gelatina. Me quedé parado a un lado de su mesa, en silencio. Lo vi mejor, definitivamente no teníamos nada en común.

—No se nos ofrece nada, gracias —me dijo de inmediato sin siquiera alzar la mirada, al parecer me había confundido con el mesero.

Carraspeé, haciendo que finalmente levantara su rostro hacia mí. Palideció por completo, al parecer me había reconocido. Se le fue el aire y el habla. De inmediato miró a su familia, preocupado.

—Querida, ahora vuelvo —le dijo a su esposa antes de ponerse de pie. Me asombré demasiado al ver que yo era más alto que él.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —los ojos azules de su mujer me inspeccionaron, preocupada, quizás por la fea cara que no podía evitar hacerle a mi “padre”.

—Es un viejo amigo, ahora vuelvo.

La señora me miro y me sonrió con calidez. Era amable y muy linda.

—Hablemos en otra parte —me dijo, tomándome del codo y alejándome de ahí. Llegamos al pasillo en donde estaban los baños.

—¿“Un viejo amigo”? ¿Es lo primero que dices de tu hijo? —no pude evitar decirlo con burla.

—Yuri… —me dijo, nervioso, pero yo lo interrumpí.

—Vaya, sabes mi nombre.

—Has crecido tanto… espera ¿Sabes quién soy?

Vaya que era un hombre lento de pensamiento. Patético.

—Claro, el malnacido que abandonó a Yulia cuando supo que tendría un hijo suyo.

Tragó en seco.

—Escucha, eso no fue así. Bueno, en parte sí, pero… —suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello corto, desesperado—. Yo no quería tener hijos en ese entonces. Yo era muy joven, y tu madre también.

—¿Y qué? Yo ya venía en camino, no era momento de decidir si querías o no ser padre, ibas a serlo de todas formas.

—Fui un tonto, lo sé. Pero no podía tomar una responsabilidad así.

—No, más bien no querías, y por eso huiste.

—Lo siento, Yuri, en verdad lo siento.

—No vine aquí buscando tus disculpas —sonreí, no sé qué tan retorcida salió mi sonrisa, pero él retrocedió un paso—. Sólo quería conocerte y ver si el concepto que tenía de ti era realmente justificable, ya vi que sí. No te mereces ni siquiera mi odio.

—Yuri, no digas eso…

—Lo que más me sorprende es el hecho de que me conoces —agrandé mis ojos, en verdad sorprendido por eso, no me lo esperaba.

—Siempre estuve al pendiente de ti —se puso evidentemente nervioso—. Yo también fui patinador, y seguí toda tu carrera de cerca, eres un joven muy talentoso, idéntico a Yulia.

Una ira incontenible me inundó, sin embargo hice lo posible por no explotar ahí mismo.

—No te atrevas… —le dije, controlando mi furia—… no te atrevas ni a mencionarla. Y en todo caso, si estuviste tan cerca de mí como dices ¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando ella murió? ¿Tienes una idea de todas las veces que me preguntaba por ti? Mi abuelo nunca se atrevió a decirme quién era mi padre, y ahora entiendo el por qué —lo miré de pies a cabeza, con desprecio—. No quería que sintiera lo que siento en estos momentos.

—Entiéndelo, yo era muy joven en ese entonces, no podía hacerme cargo de ti, tenía apenas veintiocho años cuando Yulia falleció.

Me quedé estático por unos momentos, esa era una vil excusa, el cerdo estaba por cumplir esa edad y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar a Alexei como hijo propio. Por esa simple razón mi sangre hirvió más en furia.

—¿Y por eso preferiste dejar a tu hijo solo? No me malentiendas, viví con mi abuelo, él me crio y fui un niño feliz a pesar de todo, pero… nada se hubiera comparado a tener a mi padre conmigo, aunque ahora que te conozco puedo dudarlo con facilidad.

—¿Qué vienes a buscar? —suspiró, resignado. Ya ni siquiera me respondió la pregunta que le hice, y no me molestó, no quería oír más de sus estúpidas excusas.

—Ya te lo dije, sólo quería confirmar mis sospechas de que eres un ser que no vale nada.

—¿Vas a decirle a mi familia sobre tu existencia?

—Oh, no lo saben… —me sorprendí, ese hombre sí que sabía caer bajo.

Solté una risa cargada de desprecio antes de mirarlo y negar con la cabeza, sin borrar mi sonrisa. Él se vio un tanto intimidado, de nuevo pensé: “patético”.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—No lo hagas —me pidió—, ellos no saben que tú…

—Ellos no tienen la culpa de que seas un malnacido, además, no vales la pena. No tenía expectativas hacia ti y aun así lograste decepcionarme —chasqueé la lengua—. De todas formas me alegra haberte conocido.

Él esbozó una estúpida media sonrisa.

—Así confirmé que no me he perdido de nada bueno, eres una completa mierda.

—Espera, entiendo que me odies, pero a fin de cuentas soy tu padre —intentó imponer su “autoridad” ante mí—. No puedes hablarme de esa… —soltó un quejido sofocado cuando le asesté un puñetazo en el estómago, me lo había venido aguantando desde momentos antes, finalmente tuve que soltarlo, me sentía mejor luego de hacerlo.

Se dobló sobe sí mismo y desde ahí me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Espero sepas ser un buen padre para esos niños, no los decepciones como lo hiciste conmigo —chasqueé la lengua y me fui.

Al salir del pasillo me topé con Andrew, estaba esperándome.

—¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? —me preguntó, aguantando la risa, al parecer había visto todo.

—No, al contrario, creo que me contuve bastante —metí mis manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera, ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que me temblaban.

Estaba lleno de ira, sin embargo, pude menguarla un poco con ese golpe.

—Siento haberte arruinado el desayuno —me disculpé, apenado una vez que estuvimos fuera del restaurant.

—Es lo de menos —suspiró—. Nunca creí que nos lo encontraríamos aquí.

Nos subimos al auto y él puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, me miró con un poco de tristeza.

—Siento haberte orillado a esta experiencia tan amarga.

—Era necesario —respondí con simpleza.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa. Viktor y Yuuri deben de estar preocupados y ansiosos por saber qué pasó.

—Sí —lo miré por unos segundos—. Gracias por esto, me siento mejor —reí—. Pude golpear a ese desgraciado, me ayudó a liberar muchas frustraciones.

—Sigo creyendo que te pasaste un poco.

—Pero estuvo genial ¿No crees?

Se rio abiertamente antes de negar a manera de desaprobación, pero de todas formas terminó riendo de nuevo.

Nos subimos al auto y desde ahí pude ver hacia el interior del restaurant, mi padre había vuelto con su familia a la mesa.

—Dices que conociste muy bien a mi madre ¿Sabes qué le vio a ese hombre? —pregunté con verdadera curiosidad—. Es un completo perdedor.

—Yo me pregunté lo mismo… sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero no estuve aquí para ver cómo consumaban su relación —frunció el ceño—. Viví una temporada en Inglaterra y nunca supe que Yulia tuvo un hijo —me miró con una sonrisa—. Hasta que vi que eras el vivo retrato de ella.

—¿Dónde se conocieron? —me miró confundido—. Mi madre y tú.

Él esbozó una sonrisa muy grande.

—Ella estaba apenas comenzando la preparatoria y yo me encontraba terminando la universidad. En ese entonces yo daba clases de medio tiempo en la preparatoria donde ella estudiaba.

—¿Clases? ¿De qué? —no me lo imaginaba como maestro.

Él se rio.

—No te confundas, estudié leyes al igual que tu padre, pero siempre me gustó la historia.

—¿Fuiste el profesor de historia de mi madre? —me asombré.

—Sí, el profesor más joven de esa preparatoria. Pero sólo estuve ahí un par de años, hasta que Dimitri me convención finalmente de trabajar con él en su empresa. La que quería ser maestra era tu madre ¿Logró terminar su carrera?

Sentí mucha nostalgia al hablar de ella.

—Sí, según me dijo mi abuelo, logró terminarla un poco antes de que yo naciera.

—¿En qué año naciste?

—Dos mil uno.

Al parecer se asustó, pues se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegamos al edificio de departamentos.

—¿En qué mes? —se veía pálido.

—El primero de marzo ¿Por qué? —no entendía el motivo de su espanto.

Vi cómo Andrew hacia algo como cálculos mentales, pues usaba sus dedos, contando quién sabe qué cosas.

—No… por nada.

**> >><<< **

Entré en silencio al departamento. Era sábado de asueto, así que tanto Viktor como Yuuri estaban en casa, seguramente durmiendo todavía.

Grande fue mi asombro al percibir un agradable aroma a comida, también escuché ruido en la cocina. Fui a ver quién era y sonreí al ver al cerdo preparando el desayuno.

—Yurio —me recibió con una cálida sonrisa, se limpió las manos con un secador y fue hacia mí—. ¿Cómo te fue? —escaneó cada parte de mi rostro, al parecer preocupado.

Sonreí un poco, pero entonces mi visión se volvió borrosa. Fue al tallarme los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que salían lágrimas de ellos, una tras otra.

—Oh Yurio…

Ni siquiera lo pensé antes de rodearlo con mis brazos, buscando un poco de consuelo. Ciertamente me había contenido bastante, me mantuve fuerte y pensé que lo lograría hasta el final, pero terminé sucumbiendo ante el montón de emociones en mi ser.

Y un abrazo del cerdo era más que reconfortante.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —me preguntó con tacto, acariciando mi espalda.

—¡Yurio! ¿Cómo te fue? —la voz de Viktor invadió la cocina.

Me despegué del cerdo y vi que venía con Alexei en brazos. El bebé tenía un chistoso peinado matutino que me hizo reír un poco.

—Estás llorando… —se me acercó e intentó limpiarme una lágrima, pero le empujé la mano a un lado.

—Estoy bien, pero… quisiera platicarles lo que pasó.

—Vayan a la mesa, les serviré el desayuno y hablaremos de eso —se ofreció Viktor, entregándome al bebé y dándole un corto beso en los labios al cerdo.

Mientras comíamos pude explicarles todo lo ocurrido. Ellos se asombraron mucho y me reprendieron por haber golpeado a mi padre, pero terminaron riendo y estando de acuerdo conmigo sobre el hecho de que se lo merecía.

—¿Se lo diste fuerte?

—Bastante —le respondí al viejo, con una sonrisa.

—Bien hecho.

—No lo alientes, Viktor —se molestó el cerdo, luego me miró—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

—Beka me enseño defensa personal y de paso me dijo cómo tirar buenos puñetazos sin dejar evidencia —contuve mi risa al ver la desaprobación en sus ojos cafés.

**> >><<< **

**_Narradora._ **

Aún era temprano, pero sabía que su amigo era madrugador por costumbre. No lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar como loco a su mansión, ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que estuvieran peleados, fue directo al salón en donde solía tomar el desayuno, se lo encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre y…

—Andrew ¿Qué te ocurre? —se puso de pie, yendo hacia él de inmediato. Se había espantado al verlo tan pálido y agitado. Ni siquiera recordó el enojo que sentía hacia él.

—Dimitri… —dijo casi sin aire.

—Contrólate hombre —lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó a sentarse—. Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

Andrew alzó sus ojos verdes hacia su mejor amigo, y con una expresión indescifrable dijo:

—Dimitri…encontré a mi hijo.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_24/03/2018_ **

**_5:45 p.m._ **


	40. Carta a mi Hermano

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XXXIX

**“Carta a mi hermano”**

El poco tiempo que hizo de su departamento al hospital fue agonizante, no veía la hora de llegar y ver a su hermano y cuñada. Rogaba al cielo que sus heridas no fuesen tan graves. Había dejado a Yuuri y Yurio cuidando de Alexei, no dejó que lo acompañaran a pesar de sus protestas.

Sentía que su garganta se cerraba y que su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza en el pecho que se le saldría. No supo cuánto tiempo hizo, pero llegó muy pronto al hospital, aparcó su auto en el primer sitio que encontró y corrió rumbo a urgencias.

Lo primero que vio fue a su padre caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de urgencias, al parecer desesperado. Se veía furioso, pero sobre todo, muy angustiado.

Dimitri alzó la mirada y se topó con la de su hijo mayor. En ese momento se olvidaron de cualquier diferencia entre ellos.

¿Cómo están? —preguntó Viktor, completamente pálido y agitado.

—No lo sé, no me han querido dar noticias.

—¿Llevas mucho aquí?

—Voy llegando.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes, se estaba desesperando mucho. Fue directo hacia una enfermera y le preguntó por el estado de su hermano y esposa, pero ésta sólo los condujo a la sala de espera, indicándoles que se quedaran ahí hasta que el médico fuera a darles noticias.

Pasó media hora antes de que Yuuri apareciera en la sala de espera junto con Yurio e Irina.

—Les dije que se quedaran en casa —se puso de pie para ir hacia su esposo, mirando al nene que traía en brazos.

—No pudimos hacerlo. ¿Tienen noticias? —el japonés preguntó, tanto a Dimitri como a Viktor.

—No han querido decirnos nada —respondió el mayor, totalmente mortificado.

Entonces en ese momento apareció un médico, llamando a la familia de Aleksi y Evgenia.

Padre e hijo fueron hacia él inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Viktor con desesperación.

Los demás esperaban esa respuesta con ansias.

—Me temo que la señora Nikiforov falleció hace unos momentos. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero sus heridas eran de gravedad, no pudimos hacer más por ella —explicó el médico con seriedad y un poco de pena.

Viktor se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito ahogado en su garganta. Un repentino mareo lo invadió. La noticia era terrible. Los demás ahí se sintieron igual. Yuuri abrazó al nene con más fuerza, pegándolo a su pecho y agradeciendo que no entendiera esas palabras.

—¿Y mi hijo? ¿Cómo está mi hijo? —se veía desesperado. Tenía un nudo inmenso en su garganta que no lo dejaba hablar del todo bien.

—Sigue con vida, pero no creemos que resista mucho más. Ahora mismo él está pidiendo ver a su familia.

—Llévenos con él —pidió Dimitri.

Padre e hijo fueron rumbo al cuarto en donde lo tenían. Nunca esperaron entrar y verlo con su rostro lleno de hematomas, con golpes y heridas por doquier. Al parecer se había fracturado una pierna y un brazo, sin mencionar la fuerte contusión en su cabeza. El pobre estaba muy mal, pero a pesar de todo, sus signos vitales se mantenían medianamente estables.

—N-no se ve tan mal —tragó en seco, ni él se creía esas palabras—. Él va a estar bien. Mi hermano va a estar bien ¿Verdad, doctor?

El médico sólo negó levemente con la cabeza.

Viktor dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia su hermano y un cúmulo inexplicable de emociones lo golpearon con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Hace unas horas disfrutaba de sus vacaciones, y ahora… ¡Se estaba muriendo!

Dimitri y Viktor se acercaron a la cama, uno de cada lado tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza. Tratando de lograr con ese vano intento que se quedara en ese mundo, con ellos. Los dos deseaban verlo despierto y con bien, como antes.

Y como si fuera posible, el miedo aumentó en el interior de padre e hijo, pues escucharon que la máquina que monitoreaba los signos vitales de Aleksi comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño. Se estaba muriendo y no había nada qué hacer.

Los dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se dieron cuenta de que lloraban cuando sus lágrimas mojaban la mano de Aleksi que sujetaba cada uno.

—Papá… Viktor… —murmuró muy quedito, a penas en la consciencia.

Los mencionados dieron un brinco en sus lugares al escuchar su voz.

—Aleksi, hijo. Trata de no hablar mucho, debes estar tranquilo.

—Te vas a mejorar, hermanito, ya verás que sí.

—Yo sé que no —sonrió muy débilmente. Su pálida piel estaba por completo amoratada y sus preciosos ojos azules estaban cerrados. No podía abrirlos debido a la pesadez que atacaba su cuerpo—. Sé que no estoy bien… y Evgenia… —se le salió una lágrima dolorosa que terminó estampándose contra la almohada bajo su cabeza—…ella no está más con…nosotros. Escuché a los médicos… ella… murió —abrió sus ojos sólo para dejar escapar ese cúmulo de gruesas lágrimas.

El amor de su vida había muerto, dejándolo atrás a él y a su hijo.

—Lo sé —dijo Viktor, apretando más esa mano entre las suyas—. Y lo siento tanto —lloró, lloró con mucha amargura—. Pero tú sigues vivo, debes recuperarte.

—Viktor tiene razón, además… Alexei espera por ti.

—Alexei… mi niño —esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Lamento tanto no poder estar ahí para verlo crecer, lo lamento mucho… —se permitió llorar un poco más.

—¡No! ¡Tú vivirás! Tienes que hacerlo. Alexei es muy pequeño como para quedar huérfano, no lo puedes dejar, no puedes hacerle eso, hermano.

Los tres estaban llorando sin consuelo.

—Mi hijo… —murmuró Aleksi. Su pulso se aceleró de sólo imaginar lo que sentiría al saberse huérfano—… yo me iré de este mundo, pero mi bebé no estará solo… te tiene a ti, a papá, a Yuuri…

—¡Pero él te necesita a ti! —se exasperó con su hermano.

—No creo poder… duele mucho, demasiado…

—¡Hazlo también por mí! ¡Yo te necesito! Aleksi, no nos hagas esto, te lo suplico —apretó más su mano y la pegó a su frente, llorando en silencio.

—Lo siento, hermano… —sonrió débilmente.

—No quiero que te vayas, no quiero… —repitió en apenas un hilo de voz mientras los ríos de agua salina en sus mejillas aumentaban su caudal.

La temblorosa mano de Aleksi se zafó del agarre de Viktor y la alzó hasta posarla débilmente sobre su cabeza, en un intento fallido por revolverle los cabellos tal como Viktor solía hacer con él.

Entonces el menor de los Nikiforov miró ahora a su padre y le sonrió muy apenas.

—Hijo, resiste sólo un poco más. Tienes que aguantar.

—Lo siento, no creo poder… hacerlo —suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Me reuniré con Evgenia, con mamá, con la tía Yulia —una bella sonrisa adornó su rostro ahora lleno de paz—. Pero antes… necesito algo.

—Dime, hijo —le acarició el cabello.

—Ustedes dos. Dejen de odiarse, por favor.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Prometan que harán el intento. Por favor —pidió con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Pero…

—¡Prométanlo! —de nuevo comenzó a soltar lágrima tras lágrima—. Sólo inténtenlo… —suspiró, exhausto.

—Lo intentaremos —respondieron al unísono.

—Ahora sí, me puedo ir más tranquilo.

—¡No! —Viktor perdió la poca paciencia—. ¿¡Vas a dejar a tu hijo solo?!

—No lo haré —tomó su mano y abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente y con mucha seriedad—. Yuuri y tú… ambos, serán sus padres —su expresión se convirtió en una llena de paz y tranquilidad.

—Aleksi —dijo Dimitri con cautela.

—Hermano —lo zarandeó con suavidad. Entonces el monitor de sus signos vitales comenzó a hacer un ruido agudo y prolongado, indicando que su corazón había dejado de latir—. ¡No! ¡Dios, no!

—Aleksi… —volvió a decir Dimitri. De pronto sintió muy pesado su cuerpo, se sentía mareado.

—¡No! —su cuerpo trémulo se colapsó sobre su hermano menor a causa de las múltiples emociones que lo inundaban: soledad, depresión, tristeza, desesperanza y mucho miedo. Su hermanito había muerto.

**> >><<< **

Estaban muy ansiosos después de esperar tanto. Necesitaban saber noticias sobre Aleksi cuanto antes. Yurio no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Yuuri estaba sentado en una silla con Alexei en brazos e Irina estaba a su lado, apretándose las manos sobre el regazo, rogando al cielo que por lo menos Aleksi estuviera bien.

Supieron que nada iba bien cuando Viktor regresó con ellos. Estaba más pálido que antes, sus ojos rojos y llorosos delataban cuánto había llorado.

—Oh no… —Yuuri se puso de pie, y aún cargando a Alexei, fue directo hacia su amado, quien no dijo nada, sólo extendió sus brazos para rodearlo después en un fuerte abrazo.

—Murió… él murió —fue lo único que dijo Viktor en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que los demás lo escucharan.

Yuuri sintió cómo su sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

—Dios, no… —cargó a Alexei en un solo abrazo para poder rodear a Viktor con el libre—. No… Lo siento tanto, mi amor, lo siento tanto.

Yurio no soportó la impresión. Se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano. Recién había experimentado la muerte de su abuelo, ahora esto.

Irina no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio en su lugar. Llorando y cuestionándose por qué les pasaban cosas malas a personas tan buenas.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, el pequeño Alexei comenzó a llorar con un sentimiento muy profundo, como si entendiera que acababa de quedar huérfano de padre y madre.

Viktor lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó con mucho amor, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero fue inútil, pues él mismo estaba hecho un caos emocional.

Cada uno estaba sumido en su tristeza, hasta que Yuuri vio a Dimitri salir de donde mismo que Viktor momentos antes. Vio que nadie se acercó a preguntarle por su bienestar y notó que no estaba acompañado por Andrew. Así se decidió a ir hacia él.

—Señor Nikiforov —lo llamó, respetuosamente. El aludido alzó la mirada, pero no dijo nada—. Siento mucho su pérdida —lágrimas se amontonaron en sus párpados, lágrimas que dejó salir.

El mayor sólo asintió. Yuuri notó que había llorado mucho, se parecía bastante a Viktor en ese estado.

De pronto, el señor se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —se le acercó un poco más—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

De nuevo no respondió. Buscó de qué sostenerse y al no encontrar nada cerca, se apoyó en el hombro del japonés. Éste logró sostenerlo antes de que cayera inconsciente al piso.

A partir de ahí se hizo un alboroto tremendo en la sala de espera. Los médicos acudieron a auxiliarlo y lo atendieron lo más pronto posible, lo subieron a una camilla con cuidado.

—No tiene pulso —anunció una residente. Con esa simple declaración hizo que llegara el equipo completo para reanimar su corazón. Y ahí, en medio del pasillo y sobre una dura camilla, intentaron que su corazón volviera a latir.

Viktor no supo cómo reaccionar al ver todo aquello, sólo fue consciente del momento en el que Irina le quitó a Alexei de los brazos para que pudiera correr junto a su padre. Fue testigo de la reanimación que tuvieron que darle.

Dimitri había sufrido un infarto, pero logró sobrevivir a ello.

Los médicos comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas a Viktor sobre su padre, tales como si era alérgico a algún medicamento, o si tomaba medicinas para el corazón, o también si era una persona cardiópata antes de ese día.

Tristemente, Viktor no pudo responder a ni una de esas preguntas. No conocía a su padre en lo absoluto. Así decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a su contacto de emergencia. Y así fue, llamó al número y se topó con la sorpresa de que era ese amigo suyo: Andrew.

Lo llamó y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba ahí, agitado y pálido, preguntando por su mejor amigo. Andrew le agradeció mucho a Viktor que le llamara y enseguida fue directo con los médicos que trataban a Dimitri para responder todas aquellas preguntas que Viktor no pudo.

Se quedaron en la sala de espera, aguardando el momento en el que les permitieran ver al señor Nikiforov.

—Amor ¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó Yuuri, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba preocupado por él, llevaban ahí muchas horas.

Viktor alzó la mirada, lo vio y con una sonrisa muy triste negó con la cabeza.

—De todas formas, te traeré un poco de agua ¿Si? —besó su frente y fue en busca de ella.

Irina cuidaba de un Alexei que ahora lloraba en silencio, Yurio estaba sentado mirando a la nada y Viktor estaba sentado con los codos sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos, sentía que ésta le estallaría en cualquier momento. Temía derrumbarse de un segundo a otro, pero no podía hacerlo, no mientras tuviera a ese bebé bajo su cargo.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo lamento —Irina llegó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas, mientras cargaba a Alexei en su brazo libre.

—Primero mamá, ahora él. Y además mi padre… —suspiró con mucho sentimiento—. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así, Irina, por qué?

La pelirroja por un momento creyó estar viendo al Viktor de doce años que perdió a su madre, se transportó a esos dolorosos recuerdos sin poder evitarlo.

—Sé que duele, Viktor, sé lo que estás sufriendo —le acarició la espalda, tratando de consolarlo como cuando eran niños—. Pero debes saber que ahora es muy diferente a cuando murió tía Yarine.

El aludido alzó la mirada un momento, viéndola a esos ojos azules.

—Estás rodeado de muchos más amigos, familia, gente que te quiere. Ahora tienes a Yuuri, tu esposo, a tu lado —giró el rostro sólo para ver al japonés al fondo del pasillo, peleándose con la máquina de bebidas que no quería aceptar su dinero.

Viktor también lo vio y sonrió. Yuuri era su fortaleza en esos momentos, Yuuri y Alexei. Entonces miró al bebé en brazos de Irina, de nuevo quiso llorar. Tomó a su sobrino en brazos y lo arrulló hasta que cayó rendido después de tanto llorar.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Andrew saliera a darles noticias. En efecto, Dimitri había sufrido un infarto, pero se estaba recuperando de ello y al parecer no le había dejado secuelas más que una parte pequeñita de su corazón que no volvería a funcionar.

Cuando informaron que Dimitri había despertado, Viktor pidió que lo dejaran estar a solas un momento con él. Cuando entró al cuarto lo encontró mirando a la nada, con un montón de cables conectados a su cuerpo. Se veía terrible. Hasta ese momento Viktor no se había percatado de que la edad ya se le notaba un poco a su padre. Se veía débil, cansado y muy triste.

Sin decir nada, tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la cama. Se quedaron en ese silencio mutuo por largo rato.

—Me diste un susto terrible. Pensé que perdería a alguien más de la familia —su voz sonó grave, cansada y totalmente apagada.

Dimitri sonrió de lado por el simple hecho de que lo considerara su familia de nuevo.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —trató de alivianar un poco el dolor de su hijo, pero le fue imposible, él se sentía igual.

Sin embargo, Viktor esbozó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—No mueras —le dijo simplemente, sentado en la incómoda silla y mirando por la ventana, dándose un momento para pensar.

No pasó mucho para que se hundiera de nuevo en la tristeza. Era en esos momentos cuando más necesitaba a Yuuri a su lado. Su esposo se había vuelto su salvavidas, pues se encargaba de todo lo posible para que él no se angustiara.

Dimitri vio que su hijo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Supo que se estaba sumergiendo en memorias cada vez más tristes, así que intervino.

—Viktor.

El aludido levantó su celeste mirada.

—¿Dónde está mi nieto? ¿Cómo está?

—Yuuri lo está cuidando, él se está haciendo cargo por el momento.

El mayor no respondió, recordó que el esposo de su hijo se le había acercado al verlo mal, había sido el único en hacerlo luego de verlo salir de donde estaba el cuerpo de Aleksi.

Frunció el ceño, quería hablar con el japonés y agradecerle que fuera atento.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Viktor suspiró y se puso de pie, al parecer molesto.

—Veo que aún no soportas que mencione a mi esposo —caminó hacia la puerta—. Acéptalo ya, o al menos resígnate a vivir con ello —salió del cuarto sin decir más.

Dimitri se quedó solo, con los ojos muy abiertos y un muy mal sabor de boca. ¿De qué se había perdido? Al parecer Viktor había malentendido su expresión.

Sin decaerse por ello, se concentró en recuperarse. Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar esos malos momentos de la vida. Él sólo quería recuperarse para seguir cuidando de su familia, o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella.

Durante el rato que Viktor estuvo ahí, se contuvo de decirle muchas cosas. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que era su amado hijo y que había sido un imbécil. Quería pedirle que lo perdonara, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía con derecho de hacerlo, no aún. Tendría que redimirse de otra manera, con acciones.

**> >><<< **

—Viktor… —se puso de pie con Alexei en brazos y caminó hacia su esposo—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

El mayor acortó la distancia entre ambos para acariciar la cabecita de su amado sobrino, sonrió levemente al hacerlo, pues éste le dedicó una linda mirada al sentir la caricia.

—Está bien —miró los ojos de su amado—. Cariño, vayan a casa a descansar, por favor. Es muy tarde y Alexei debería dormir en su cuna.

—No me puedo ir sin ti —se mortificó—. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?

—Al menos hasta que pueda arreglar toda la papelería necesaria para el funeral de ambos. Hay muchas cosas por revisar y por hacer —se talló ambos ojos con las manos.

Yuuri lo detuvo.

—Te vas a lastimar —le dijo, acariciando con cuidado su rostro, cerca de sus ojos ya enrojecidos e hinchados. Yuuri suspiró pesadamente antes de pararse de puntillas y darle un beso en la frente a su amado esposo. Acarició su rostro con una mano y Viktor cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Toma —sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo—. Dáselas a Yurio para que los lleve a casa, vayan a descansar, por favor.

—Amor, me voy a quedar contigo —no quería separársele.

—No —acarició a Alexei—. Cuida de nuestro pequeñín ¿Si?

Yuuri entendió. En otras circunstancias podría quedarse con su esposo, pero tenían bajo su cargo a Alexei. Lo que lo hacía pensar… ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

Inconscientemente apretó al bebé contra su cuerpo. No dejaría que nada ni nadie lo dañaran. No lograrían apartarlo de él.

—Bien, pero estaré esperando por ti ¿De acuerdo?

Viktor quiso sonreír, pero simplemente no pudo. Se estaba destrozando por dentro, sólo quería llorar y no parar hasta quedar en la inconsciencia.

—Vayan con mucho cuidado ¿Si?

—Sí, mi amor —lo besó en los labios y le dio un abrazo—. Si necesitas algo sólo avísame.

Viktor asintió y fue hacia Yurio.

—Escuché lo que le dijiste a Yuuri, yo los llevaré a casa, cuenta con eso —le dijo con seriedad, levantándose de su asiento.

—Gracias. Yuri —lo llamó antes de que se fuera con su esposo—. Ten mucho cuidado en el camino, por favor —lo tomó del hombro, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, iré despacio. Te llamo cuando lleguemos.

—Gracias —suspiró y miró a Irina acercándoseles.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, lo miró y eso bastó para que se entendieran. Caminó hacia Viktor y lo abrazó con fuerza. El aludido correspondió y usó todas sus fuerzas para no llorar más, al menos no en frente de todos.

Todos se fueron tras Yurio, dejando a Viktor un tanto preocupado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, afuera todavía estaba oscuro y un poco lluvioso. Se tranquilizó cuando el rubio le llamó para decirle que ya estaban en casa.

—¿Alexei está llorando? —reconoció su llanto en la llamada.

Yurio suspiró.

—Sí. Yuuri está intentando calmarlo, no ha dejado de llorar desde que llegamos, pero… —dejó de hablar.

—¿De qué te ríes? —se extrañó.

—El cerdo ya tranquilizó al bodoque.

—No le digas así.

—Deberías de ver esto —volvió a reír quedito—. Oh, espera, te enviaré una foto —Viktor escuchó ruido—. Listo.

—¿Están bien?

—Sí, todo está bien por acá, no te preocupes por nada ¿Si? Los cuidaré bien.

Viktor suspiró pesadamente. De alguna u otra forma sí se sentía más seguro con Yurio en casa al pendiente de su familia.

—Gracias… nos vemos más tarde.

**> >><<< **

Estaba amaneciendo para cuando terminó el papeleo y las formas que debía llenar. Sus ojos le ardían mucho, sentía que apenas los podía abrir. Quería ir a casa, acostarse en su cama y abrazar a su esposo. Pero antes de irse decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su padre.

Al entrar a su habitación lo halló despierto, tenía muy mal semblante, se preguntó si él se vería similar.

—¿No has dormido?

El señor dio un pequeño brinco, no lo había escuchado entrar.

—Cómo voy a dormir después de esto —su mirada estaba perdida en el amanecer que se apreciaba desde la ventana.

Viktor se compadeció de él, lo entendía bien.

—¿Quieres que te pida un calmante? Deberías descansar.

Los ojos azules y cansados de Dimitri se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, sorprendido por esa pequeña atención.

—No… gracias, así estoy bien.

Viktor se quedó parado al pie de la cama, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mirando algún punto incierto del piso. El silencio no era incómodo, se hacían mutua compañía, entendiéndose en su dolor.

—Pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor, hijo?

—Dime.

—Busca al médico, pregúntale cuándo puedo salir de aquí.

—Bien, aunque no creo que te deje ir tan pronto. Sufriste un infarto hace unas horas, no te puedes ir como si nada.

—¿A qué hora será el funeral?

—No lo sé, quedaron en llamarme, pero será hoy —se le quebró la voz, de nuevo iba a romperse, no quería, mucho menos frente a su padre.

—Entonces tengo que salir hoy, antes de eso.

Viktor no estaba de acuerdo, su padre necesitaba descansar, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía.

—¿Estuviste solo toda la noche? —le preguntó a su padre.

—No… —iba a decir más, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Andrew entró, con un vaso de café en la mano.

—Él estuvo aquí —terminó de decir.

Viktor miró al hombre rubio y de ojos verdes, se le hacía conocido, pero siempre olvidaba su nombre. Sabía que era el mejor amigo de su padre y tenía vagos recuerdos de él de hace muchos años.

—Andrew ¿Cierto? —logró recordar.

—Hola Viktor —le sonrió, también se veía cansado, las ojeras lo delataban—. Qué bueno que estás aquí, ayúdame a convencer a tu padre de quedarse al menos un día más en el hospital.

—¿También le dijo que quería irse?

—Toda la noche —bebió de su café, delatando sin cuidado a su amigo. Dimitri lo miró con mala cara.

—Ya estoy bien —aseguró el mayor de los tres.

—Tuviste un infarto, hombre, eso no es cualquier cosa —lo miró con expresión de verdad preocupada.

Mientras ellos discutían, Viktor observaba atentamente a ese hombre rubio, vaya que se preocupaba sinceramente por su padre. Se preguntaba qué tipo de amistad tendrían ellos dos, quizás sería como la de él y Christophe. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Andrew lo llamó.

—¿Gustas tomar un café? Te vez terrible.

Al menos era igual de directo y sincero que su mejor amigo suizo. Viktor sonrió muy levemente de lado y asintió.

—Vamos, te acompaño.

Los dos salieron juntos del cuarto, dejando solo a Dimitri unos momentos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la máquina de café, Viktor se hacía muchas preguntas en la cabeza. Había muchos pensamientos que lo agobiaban en ese momento. Principalmente estaba su hermano y Evgenia, Alexei, pero también estaba el sorprendente hecho de que no sabía nada de su padre, seguía impactado por no haber podido responder ninguna de las preguntas que le hicieron, tan sencillas como “¿Es alérgico a algo?” ni siquiera sabía eso.

—Viktor.

—¿Hm? —salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Si necesitas ayuda para el servicio del funeral, o cualquier otra cosa, dímelo. Tu padre no está muy bien, pero puedo tomar su lugar en esas cosas.

—Gracias —se asombró al ver esa determinación en sus ojos, lo decía muy en serio—. Pero ya quedó todo listo.

—Vaya… —suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que llegaron a la máquina.

Mientras Viktor se servía el café, no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo.

—Usted conoce muy bien a mi padre, mucho más que yo.

—No lo digas así, eres su hijo y…

—Sí, pero no lo conozco. No sé quién es él en realidad, sólo sé que es el hombre que me engendró. Mis recuerdos de él antes del accidente son un poco confusos.

—Vaya… —no esperaba tocar esos temas tan pronto con él, pero se alegraba de que así fuera, era necesario.

—Usted debe de saber muy bien cómo sucedió todo ¿No es así?

—Sé muchas cosas, Viktor, y una de ellas es el hecho de que tu padre te ama mucho.

El aludido se esperaba todo, menos eso. Miró a Andrew como si estuviera loco.

—Disculpe, pero eso no lo creo.

Andrew suspiró.

—Él es un idiota muy grande y su orgullo lo es más, por eso lo digo en su lugar: él siempre te ha amado y ha cuidado de ti.

Viktor se permitió soltar una risa incrédula.

—Sí, claro.

—Entiendo que no me creas. Esto tienes que hablarlo directamente con él, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que no sabrás a menos que vayas y te acerques. Busca hacer las paces.

Entonces Viktor recordó las últimas palabras de su hermano. Lo que más anhelaba era verlos reconciliados, tristemente no vivió para ver eso.

—Ve con él y…

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Por qué siempre yo? —se desesperó—. Él debería buscar arreglar lo que rompió.

Andrew lo miró con seriedad, no había rastros del hombre simpático y alegre en esos momentos.

—Él es muy orgulloso.

—Y eso no lo justifica, mucho menos lo exenta para pedir perdón —Viktor seguía en una postura muy complicada, si Yuuri estuviera ahí ya le hubiera lanzado una mirada de reproche.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró y se recargó contra la pared más cercana, cruzado de brazos y sosteniendo aún su café—. Pero como te digo: hay muchas cosas en la historia de tu familia que no sabes.

—¿Como qué?

—Lo mucho que él sufrió con la muerte de tu madre, tu accidente…

—Me empujó por las escaleras —dijo en un tono tranquilo, al menos ya no lo decía con el mismo rencor de antes—. Eso no fue un accidente.

—Y no sabes cuánto se arrepintió.

—No lo demostró.

—No lo viste demostrarlo. Estaba devastado. Se alejó de ti por temor al odio que le tendrías, él simplemente no lo hubiera soportado, era muy débil en esos momentos. Tu madre se llevó lo mejor de él al morir, Dimitri cambió por completo… —fijó su mirada en algún punto de la pared frente a él—…y desde entonces he tratado de traer de vuelta al Dimitri de antes. Y le falta muy poco para serlo, sólo le faltaba uno de sus hijos.

—Ahora le faltan dos.

—No puedes ser tan cruel —se separó de la pared y lo miró con decepción, esperaba un poco más de madurez en el hijo mayor de Dimitri.

Viktor se quedó pensando en sus propias palabras. Sí, estaba siendo demasiado cruel y no era su naturaleza ser así.

—Viktor, tu padre está enfermo desde hace varios años. Él no quería que ustedes lo supieran, pero no tiene un buen pronóstico. Esto que le pasó hace unas horas… no es la primera vez que sucede.

—¿Ya había sufrido infartos? —se espantó.

—Una vez —apretó el vaso entre su mano, esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos—. Insistió tanto en que no les dijera nada a ustedes que terminé accediendo, pero ya fue suficiente, necesitas saber la verdad.

Viktor no sabía qué pensar o hacer, su mente todavía era un caos.

—Dimitri no está bien y no sé cuánto tiempo más aguantará esta vida de rencores. Si te digo todo esto no es para justificarlo, él fue un tonto, en especial porque él es el padre. Te digo esto para que se solucionen sus problemas de una vez por todas. La vida es muy corta, ya ves a Aleksi…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—. Lo sé.

—Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero conozco lo suficientemente bien a Dimitri como para asegurarte que… —sonrió un poco, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de revelarle—… si demuestras aunque sea una pequeña señal de que quieres hacer las paces con él… Dios, se va a poner tan feliz y hará su orgullo a un lado. Entiende que si no se acerca es porque tiene miedo del odio que puedas tenerle —suspiró—. Viktor, sólo está esperando a que el momento llegue.

Los ojos verdes de Andrew tenían un brillo que se le hizo muy conocido.

—Vaya manera de arreglar las cosas —se quejó.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Todas tus reacciones sólo me demuestran lo mucho que lo quieres. Si no tuvieras amor por tu padre, no te importaría en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera le guardarías rencor. Si te duele tanto es porque ese padre al que tanto amabas de niño, te hizo mucho daño por ser tan imbécil —lo miró fijamente, frente a frente—. No te pido que lo entiendas, sólo que dejes de lado ese rencor y aprovechen que aún se tienen con vida. El entendimiento mutuo y el perdón llegarán con el tiempo, sólo mueve tu trasero hacia allá y convive con él, sólo eso.

Los ojos de Viktor escocieron en lágrimas una vez más, lágrimas que no dejó salir.

Andrew tenía tanta razón.

Viktor había sentido que el alma se le fue del cuerpo al ver a su progenitor sufriendo un infarto. Yuuri tenía razón cuando decía que no podía ser totalmente rencoroso, aunque lo intentara. Viktor quería mucho a su padre, pero el dolor de lo vivido no lo dejaba dar ese perdón tan necesitado.

Ambos regresaron en silencio a la habitación de Dimitri, encontrándolo aún despierto.

Al verlos entrar, les dedicó una sonrisa que duró menos de un segundo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Viktor se acercó a su cama, mirándolo más de cerca. Su viejo ya se veía cansado.

—Bien —respondió de inmediato—. ¿Buscaste al médico?

—Dimitri, no vas a salir de aquí al menos hasta mañana, entiéndelo —le regañó Andrew. El aludido sólo lo miró feo.

—Él tiene razón, quédate aquí y recupérate —lo miró severamente.

El mayor se sintió impotente.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pedir que te traigan el desayuno antes.

—Esto es un hospital, no un hotel, Andrew —le frunció el ceño, estaba molesto con su mejor amigo.

Viktor los veía discutir, entonces un recuerdo llegó a su mente, de cuando era niño y sus padres recibían visita en casa. Sí, recordaba a Andrew, sólo que unos veinte años más joven. Era verdad que iba mucho a su casa.

—Me voy —dijo Viktor—. Me esperan en casa —se acercó más a su padre y le apretó el hombro—. Vendré a verte en la noche, no hagas tonterías ¿Si?

Dimitri parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Y hazle caso a él —señaló a Andrew—. Tienes buenos amigos, papá —le sonrió antes de darse media vuelta, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y miró directamente a su padre—. Me alegra que sigas con vida —fue muy sincero.

Dimitri no dijo nada, sólo lo vio partir. Se había quedado en shock.

—¿Estás llorando? —Andrew estaba igual de sorprendido.

—Sí, sí estoy llorando —admitió sin remedio, limpiándose las lágrimas de inmediato, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que tenía mucho tiempo de no expresar.

Andrew salió corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar al pasillo, donde alcanzó al hijo de su amigo.

—¡Viktor! —lo llamó en voz no muy alta para no molestar al resto de los pacientes.

El aludido se giró. En un principio se asustó, creyendo que algo le había sucedido a su padre, pero se le pasó al ver la gran sonrisa en Andrew, una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que dejaba ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

—Gracias —dijo solamente—. Gracias.

Viktor entendió a la perfección.

—Será poco a poco, no puedo hacerlo de un día a otro —le advirtió.

—Es suficiente para mí, y para él también —señaló con su pulgar la habitación de Dimitri—. Gracias —le volvió a decir antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano.

— _Lo voy a intentar, hermano, voy a cumplir mi promesa_ —iba pensando Viktor mientras salía del hospital y tomaba un taxi.

Llegó a casa totalmente exhausto. Había silencio total en el departamento. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Dejó sus llaves en una mesita del recibidor, junto con su celular. Éste se encendió ante el movimiento, dejando ver el fondo de pantalla. Era la foto que Yurio le mandó, en ésta Yuuri le hacía caras chistosas a Alexei para que dejara de llorar.

Arrastrando los pies llegó a su habitación. Su esposo dormía sobre las sábanas, ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama, al parecer se había quedado dormido esperándolo.

Echó un vistazo a la cuna, hallando a su sobrino completamente dormido.

Se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar en camisa interior y bóxer, enseguida se metió a la cama y eso bastó para que Yuuri abriera sus ojos de golpe.

—Amor, ya llegaste —se incorporó y vio cómo su amado se dejaba caer por completo en el colchón—. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Cómo estás tú?

Viktor se quedó mirando el techo.

—Él está bien, yo también.

Yuuri no se lo creyó.

—Amor —acarició su rostro, mortificado—. Amor, mírame —tomó su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo.

A Viktor le bastó ver esos ojos castaños para que sus lágrimas se desbordaran. Podía mantenerse en pie frente a los demás, pero estando con su compañero de vida sabía que estaba en un lugar seguro, sabía que él lo entendería y lo dejaría desahogarse todo lo que necesitara.

—Oh Viktor —se sentó en la cama para poder verlo mejor.

El ruso se abrazó a la cintura de su esposo, terminó ocultando su rostro en el regazo de Yuuri, éste lo abrazó todo lo que esa postura le permitió, pero su corazón se quebró al escucharlo llorar. Viktor al fin se había permitido llorar, resguardado en los brazos de su esposo. Lloraba con una fuerza y un sentimiento difícil de explicar.

Su llanto se escuchó hasta la habitación de Yurio, quien se levantó de golpe y corrió a ver qué pasaba. Entró a la habitación matrimonial, y al ver qué ocurría se limitó a entrar en silencio y tomar en brazos al pequeño Alexei que dormía en su cuna.

Yuuri le agradeció en silencio, pues vio que se lo llevaba a su habitación para que el llanto de Viktor no lo asustara. Incluso Yurio se veía mortificado por ese llanto tan doloroso.

—No puedo, amor, no puedo —su llanto apenas lo dejaba respirar.

—Shh… shh… está bien, cariño. Llora todo lo que necesites, yo estoy aquí para ti —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con un infinito amor.

Viktor tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de su esposo, así no pudo ver que éste se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas silenciosas.

—No podré… no podré superar algo así —soltó un suspiro doloroso—. Mi hermano… era mi hermano —apretó sus puños—. No podré…

—Lo harás, yo sé que sí. Además, nuestro sobrino nos necesita.

—Alexei… —susurró—. Tienes razón —escondió más su rostro en las piernas de Yuuri, ya le había mojado todo el pantalón—. Voy a ser fuerte por él y por ti, pero… en este momento déjame ser débil ¿Si? Sólo un poco —suplicó en medio del llanto.

Yuuri lo apretó más entre sus brazos.

—Yo seré tu fortaleza —le dijo con seguridad—. Apóyate en mí, mi amor. Saldremos de esto, juntos.

—Gracias…—suspiró con dificultad.

Viktor no dijo más, siguió llorando en el pecho de su esposo hasta que sus lágrimas se terminaron y cayó rendido a la inconsciencia. Yuuri no pudo dormir ni un segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, sumándole a todo eso el asunto del papá de Viktor.

Horas más tarde, Yuuri sintió el aroma a comida. A pesar de que olía muy bien, no sentía ganas de comer, en lo absoluto.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta, y en seguida una cabeza rubia se asomó.

—Llamaron a Viktor, de la funeraria —avisó en voz muy baja—. Todo está listo. El servicio se llevará a cabo a medio día.

Yuuri asintió.

—Gracias Yurio —susurró.

—¿Está dormido?

—Sí —le acarició el cabello con tristeza—. Oh, Yurio, gracias por llevarte a Alexei.

—No es nada. El bodoque se despertó hambriento hace unas horas, le preparé su leche y volvió a dormir, no ha despertado.

Yuuri le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias.

Yurio asintió y se fue de ahí no sin antes decirle que el desayuno estaba listo.

**> >><<< **

Viktor había llorado tanto que apenas podía abrir sus ojos. Tuvo que usar lentes de sol en todo momento para que no vieran su deplorable estado. Durante todo el servicio no se quiso despegar de su sobrino, lo traía en brazos, muy pegado a él. Era lo único que le quedaba de su querido hermano.

Yuuri estuvo a su lado en todo momento, preocupándose por su bienestar y obligándolo a beber agua por lo menos, ya que no quería ingerir nada, se sentía con el estómago totalmente cerrado.

Y a la mitad del servicio, Dimitri hizo acto de aparición. Se veía realmente mal, exhausto y pálido. Venía acompañado de Andrew, quien estaba al pendiente de cada paso que daba, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

Viktor supo, al ver el enojo en Andrew al dirigirse a su padre, que se había escapado del hospital en contra de las órdenes de su médico.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó a su padre luego de caminar directamente hacia él—. No deberías de estar aquí.

—No iba a perderme el funeral de mi hijo, de ninguna manera —se le cortó la voz. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no echarse a llorar, aunque sus ojos se veían más rojos e hinchados que en la mañana.

—Ven a sentarte —le ofreció un asiento a su padre.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —le preguntó al ver a Alexei despierto entre los brazos de su hijo.

—¿Puedes?

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien, puedo cargar a mi nieto —extendió los brazos.

Viktor se lo dio y notó cómo los ojos de su padre se aguaban por completo al abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, tal como le había pasado a él.

A unos metros, Andrew se sentó a un lado de Yurio, desde ahí miraban a los Nikiforov.

—¿En verdad están hablando civilizadamente? —preguntó Yurio, sorprendido.

—Lo hacen —sonrió al ver que las cosas mejorarían. Sabía que Aleksi estaría feliz de ver algo así.

—Ya era hora —suspiró.

—¿Verdad?

**> >><<< **

Había sido un día terrible, y como si la naturaleza supiera de la tristeza en sus corazones, el día estuvo gris y con lluvia.

Cuando el entierro terminó, la gente se fue del panteón después de darle su más sentido pésame a los Nikiforov, pero tanto padre como hijo se quedaron frente a los dos sepulcros, parados hombro con hombro. Ambos portaban lentes oscuros para ocultar el silencioso llanto que no podían detener.

A unos metros de ellos, y dándoles privacidad, estaban Yurio, Irina, Yuuri cargando a Alexei, y Andrew. Estaban en silencio, escuchando cómo el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles y cómo de éstas escurría el agua que se acumulaba en sus hojas.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo… —murmuró el mayor con una voz ronca—…primero tu madre, ahora Aleksi y su esposa. Se supone que ustedes me enterrarían, no yo a ustedes.

Viktor se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

—No digas eso —se limpió una lágrima debajo de sus lentes—, las cosas suceden por algo, quizás ahora no las entendemos, pero algún día lo haremos —repitió las palabras que su amado esposo le había dicho en medio de la noche, consolándolo.

—Yo aún sigo sin entender la muerte de Yarine —soltó al viento, no esperando una respuesta, sólo decía lo que sentía—. No trajo nada bueno a mi vida, no tuvo ningún propósito. Lo único que obtuve fue alejarme de mis hijos.

—Y eso no fue culpa de mamá.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

Viktor comenzó a llorar más.

—Era tan joven, tenía una esposa, ¡un hijo! —sollozó—. No se merecía esto —su llanto comenzó a ahogarlo—. Me hubiera ido yo…

Dimitri no dijo nada, sólo se giró y lo jaló del hombro para atraerlo a un brusco y fuerte abrazo. Viktor jamás se esperó algo así, pero tampoco fue capaz de rechazarlo.

—No se lo merecía, pero tú tampoco te lo mereces. No tendrás un hijo, pero tienes al esposo ese tuyo —le dijo con voz grave, aún abrazándolo.

El abrazo se sintió extraño para ambos. Habían pasado más de quince años desde la última vez que lo hicieron con tal sentimiento, quizás por eso aún después de un rato seguían abrazándose, no habían tenido idea de lo mucho que anhelaban ese contacto.

Viktor se permitió llorar en el hombro de su padre, sus lágrimas se perdían con el agua de la brisa que caía sobre ambos. Sintió cómo su progenitor le palmeaba la espalda en una reconfortante caricia, tal como hacía cuando era niño. Los abrazos de su padre nunca habían sido delicados como los de su madre, no, eran fuertes y bruscos. Sin embargo, en ese momento le venía muy bien. No dudó en corresponder con la misma fuerza, sin dañar o asfixiar a Alexei que estaba a un lado.

Las personas a unos metros de ellos no lo podían creer. Yuuri incluso se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas, con sentimientos encontrados y agridulces al ver qué fue lo que los terminó uniendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Viktor fue directo a su recámara, disculpándose con su amado y con Yurio. Estaba exhausto, sin embargo, había una extraña paz en su interior.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó el japonés a Yurio, éste negó de inmediato y fue hacia él para quitarle a Alexei de los brazos.

—Lo cargaste toda la tarde, el bodoque es pesado.

—Gracias, aunque no me molesta —se lo entregó—. Es reconfortante tenerlo en brazos —sonrió con tristeza.

Yurio estuvo de acuerdo con él, era muy reconfortante cargar a ese pequeño bodoque tan cálido y blando.

—Es muy tranquilo —notó el rubio al recordar que sólo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o el pañal sucio.

—Dice Viktor que así era Aleksi de bebé.

—¿Crees que el viejo se recupere pronto?

—Lo hará, pero debemos darle su tiempo. Además, parece ser que las cosas con su padre van mejorando, estoy seguro de que eso lo va a ayudar a recuperarse pronto.

—Esos dos son igual de orgullosos.

—Pero con el mismo corazón blando —sonrió. Conocía muy poco a Dimitri, sin embargo, podía asegurar aquello.

—Aunque debo admitir que el papá del viejo me asusta un poco.

—A mí también —admitió en un suspiro.

Yurio soltó una risita.

—Afortunadamente no es mi suegro.

Yuuri se rascó una mejilla con nerviosismo, sí, era difícil tener un suegro como él.

—El tuyo es mucho más blando —le dijo al rubio.

—Por completo —recordó al papá de Beka tan amable y bueno—. Por cierto… Otabek me llamó, quiso venir, pero el trabajo no se lo permitió.

—Viktor me dijo que recibió su llamada, lo alegró un poco, pero no sé qué le dijo —acarició la mejilla el bebé en brazos de Yurio—. Te llevaste muy bien con el amigo de Dimitri ¿Cierto?

El rubio sonrió de lado.

—Ese anciano es totalmente diferente a Dimitri.

—No le digas anciano, si se ve tan joven.

—De hecho es menor que el papá de Viktor. Me dijo que son amigos desde hace muchos años, él conoció muy bien a mi madre, me ha hablado mucho de ella.

—Ya veo…

—También conoció a mi padre.

El japonés se alertó, nunca había escuchado a Yurio hablar de él. Buscó algún signo de enojo o tristeza en él, pero no lo halló. Yurio seguía meciendo a Alexei entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué te dijo de él?

—Piensa lo mismo que yo, que es un hijo de perra.

—Yurio…

—Sí, ni siquiera lo conozco, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que es un maldito. Abandonó a mi madre antes de que yo naciera.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Yurio despegó la mirada de su “sobrino” para toparse con Yuuri dormitando a pesar de estar de pie.

—Cerdo —lo empujó con el hombro—. Ve a dormir, yo cuidaré al bodoque.

El japonés se talló los ojos debajo de los anteojos, casi no había dormido, pero tampoco quería separarse de su sobrino, éste empezó a llorar, exigiendo alimento.

—No te preocupes —extendió los brazos para que Yurio le devolviera al pequeño—, lo cuidaré, ve a dormir tú también, mañana vuelves al trabajo ¿No? Y además tienes clases.

—Sabes que no importa —miró con tristeza al bebé, acariciándole una mejilla regordeta.

Finalmente el rubio lo ayudó a prepararle su leche y luego se fue a dormir. Yuuri alimentó al bebé con mucho amor y cuidado, le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que eructó y se sentó en la sala un rato, con el bebé sobre su regazo. Alexei tomaba con sus manitas pequeñas los dedos de Yuuri y se los llevaba a la boca, haciéndolo reír por su gran ternura.

Yuuri comenzó a acariciarle su rostro con la mano libre hasta que el bebé cayó rendido al sueño. Ya así, se lo llevó a la habitación. Al entrar se topó con Viktor durmiendo profundamente.

Así como estaba vestido, se metió a la cama y acomodó a Alexei en medio de ambos, rodeado de almohadas para no aplastarlo por accidente.

Se fue quedando dormido, viendo el rostro de su amado cerca del suyo. El pobre tenía los párpados muy hinchados y enrojecidos. Yuuri no sabía qué hacer por él ni cómo ayudarlo, él mismo sentía una tristeza enorme por la muerte de su cuñado y esposa.

Yuuri había hablado con Chris por teléfono, éste prometió viajar cuanto antes a Rusia, pero tristemente no pudo estar ahí para el funeral.

Cayó rendido al sueño, arrullado por las tranquilizadoras respiraciones de los dos grandes amores de su vida.

**> >><<< **

—Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi hermano.

Yuuri estalló en lágrimas, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tratando inútilmente de limpiarlas.

—¿Quiso que ustedes se hicieran cargo de Alexei? —preguntó Yurio con sorpresa.

Viktor asintió, apretando las manitas del bebé que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Los tres estaban sentados en la sala, charlando luego de haber repuesto energías.

—Pero no pueden simplemente quedárselo, ¿O sí? ¿No hay que hacer trámites legales o algo por el estilo?

—Lo mismo pensé —admitió Viktor soltando una manita del bebé para rodear con su brazo a Yuuri—. Amor ¿Estás de acuerdo en criar a Alexei junto conmigo?

Yuuri no pudo responder, seguía llorando sin parar.

—Amor —acarició su nuca y poyó la frente en su hombro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… —hipó—. Me siento tan mal… tantas veces deseamos tener a Alexei con nosotros más tiempo y… —se echó a llorar con más fuerza, quitándose los lentes luego de dejarlos empapados.

Viktor abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa, él también lo había pensado y se había sentido escoria. Entendía muy bien cómo se sentía Yuuri.

—No te atormentes con eso, cerdo, no tiene caso —puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Se había puesto de pie sólo para consolarlos—. Tú tampoco, viejo —palmeó su cabeza también, pero con menos delicadeza—. Menos ahora que ustedes serán los padres del bodoque.

Miraron al bebé, quien los observaba desde el regazo de Viktor con sus enormes ojos azules.

Sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado su familia de esa triste forma.

Al día siguiente, recibieron una visita totalmente inesperada.

—¿Trabajadora social? —miró la tarjeta que la señorita le dio—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Venimos por el niño Alexei Nikiforov, estará bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno hasta que el juez tome una decisión.

—¿Decisión? ¿De qué está hablando? Soy Viktor Nikiforov, tío de Alexei. Soy su familia directa, no puede llevárselo.

Yurio y Yuuri escucharon todo desde la sala, espantados.

—Será hasta que el juez lo decida.

Ese día les arrebataron a Alexei de los brazos. El gobierno no quería que el bebé se quedara con una pareja de homosexuales, lo recalaron mucho cuando Viktor y Yuuri fueron en busca del bebé.

Viktor movió cielo y tierra para encontrar un abogado que pudiera ayudarlo en esa situación. Estaba furioso. Necesitaba que le devolvieran a Alexei cuanto antes, sin embargo, no encontró un abogado que estuviera dispuesto a defender a un matrimonio homosexual.

Pasó una semana antes de que Viktor se enterara que su padre estaba haciendo movimientos como abogado que era. El enojo de Viktor llegó hasta niveles inimaginables. Furioso, llegó a su oficina entrando sin permiso.

—Hijo ¿Qué ocurre? —se sorprendió al verlo tan molesto como meses atrás.

—¿Qué estás tramando? ¿No quieres que tu nieto esté con su familia? ¡Lo tienen en un orfanato ahora mismo!

—Lo sé —apoyó ambos codos sobre su escritorio.

—¿Y estás tan tranquilo? Tú que eres abogado deberías de estar buscando la manera de hacer que nos lo regresen ¡¿Por qué estás intentando quitárnoslo?! ¿Es porque estoy casado con un hombre? —caminó hacia él y lo tomó de las solapas de su traje, zarandeándolo un poco—. Yuuri ha sido mejor padre para Alexei en este corto tiempo, que tú para mí en toda mi vida.

Un hombre fuerte llegó y los separó.

—No le digas eso a tu padre —lo miró con mucho enojo en sus ojos verdes—. Todo lo que dices no son más que mentira y locuras que crees ciertas por tu desesperación, pero nada es como lo dices.

—Escuché de boca de otros abogados que mi padre estaba involucrado en este caso, y no para bien.

—Eso es mentira —Dimitri se acomodó el traje con tranquilidad, mirando a su hijo severamente—. Ya tenemos el éxito asegurado en este caso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Viktor abrió mucho sus ojos celestes.

—Ve esto —Andrew le estampó contra el pecho un documento que recién habían podido encontrar.

Viktor vio las hojas y palideció. Era un documento que Aleksi había dejado preparado antes de morir. Como buen abogado y como hombre precavido, había hecho un documento oficial en el que dejaba la custodia de Alexei, su único hijo a Viktor Nikiforov y a su esposo Yuuri Katsuki. Todo eso sólo en caso de que él y su esposa fallecieran.

—Es un documento válido. Personas corruptas lo habían ocultado por ser ustedes un matrimonio homosexual —explicó Dimitri.

—Presentaremos este documento a la corte y les darán a Alexei de inmediato —aseguró Andrew, preparando papelería que necesitarían—. Solicitamos una audiencia hoy por la tarde. Tendrán a Alexei en la noche.

—Oh… —no podía creerlo, se sintió miserable al haber llegado de esa manera, tratando tan mal a su padre.

—Aleksi te dejó esta carta —Dimitri se la extendió. Viktor vio que seguía cerrada.

—Yo… papá, lo siento.

—Está bien —palmeó su hombro, manteniendo su seriedad—. Me alegra ver cuánto quieres a mi nieto. Y ya es hora de que vuelva a casa con su familia.

—Tú y tu esposo, vayan a la corte a las dos.

Y así fue.

Viktor y Yuuri se presentaron en la corte y vieron a Dimitri en acción. Al final, el juez falló a favor del matrimonio Nikiforov y dictó que les regresaran al bebé cuanto antes. Todo gracias a que Aleksi había sido precavido.

Alexei volvió a los brazos de su familia esa misma tarde, con la condición del juez de que llevaran a cabo los trámites de adopción cuanto antes. Dimitri se hizo cargo de ello.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Yuuri se acercó a Dimitri para agradecerle por todo el apoyo.

—Sin usted habría sido imposible que lo recuperáramos —le dijo en ruso—. Muchas gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Dimitri frunció el ceño.

—Cuiden bien de mi nieto, no quiero más tragedias —le dijo con total seriedad—. Y a la otra… búsquenme antes de que todo se salga de control. La relación entre mi hijo y yo no será la mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a ayudar, además, mi nieto estaba de por medio.

Yuuri se asombró.

—Muchas gracias.

Dimitri no respondió, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yuuri regresó a donde estaba Viktor, cargando a Alexei y llenándolo de besos luego de no haberlo visto por tantos días.

—Amor, ve con tu padre —le quitó a Alexei de los brazos, era su turno de llenarlo de besos y mimos. Viktor ni si quiera replicó, le dio al bebé y corrió hacia su progenitor.

—¡Papá! —le gritó para detenerlo.

Dimitri y Andrew se detuvieron antes de subir al auto, pero ninguno de los dos se imaginó que Viktor se le echaría encima a su padre, atrapándolo en un abrazo que dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno.

—¿Viktor? —inquirió, sorprendido y correspondiendo el gesto.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que acabas de hacer.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, es mi familia también. Cuiden mucho de él —se separó del abrazo.

—Yuuri y yo nos encargaremos.

—Yuuri y tú… —frunció el ceño.

—Papá… —le reprochó.

—Lo siento, hijo, quiero que intentemos llevarnos mejor, se lo prometimos a Aleksi. Pero no puedo hacerlo de un día para otro. Yo… sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de relaciones.

—¿Cuál tipo de relaciones? ¿Te refieres a la que tenemos Yuuri y yo, Yurio y su novio? Sí, papá, tendrás que aceptarlo —le dijo con seriedad, pero sin enojo.

—Dame tiempo —en verdad le costaba mucho. Aún no soportaba ver a su hijo en brazos de otro hombre.

—¿Lo intentarás? —se asombró, no lo esperaba.

—No lo sé —espetó y se dio media vuelta, subiendo al auto del lado del copiloto y cerrando la puerta.

—Tiene hambre —lo justificó Andrew, parado del lado del piloto, listo para subirse—. No te preocupes, Viktor, terminará aceptándolo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de meterse al auto.

—¡Tú no hables por mí! Y no, no tengo hambre.

Viktor alcanzó a escuchar las réplicas de su padre. Sólo pudo reír un poco mientras veía cómo el auto arrancaba. Un extraño sentimiento se quedó en su pecho. Sabía que su padre y él tenían mucho de qué hablar y muchas cosas por aclarar, pero se sentía tranquilo al ver que por lo menos ya podían entablar una charla corta sin querer golpearse el uno al otro.

Se giró y miró a lo lejos a su pequeña y rota familia que poco a poco iba incrementando. Ahora tenía un esposo, un hijo adoptivo y otro hijo algo crecido que ahora mismo le hacía caras a Alexei para que se riera un poco.

Se quedó ahí parado, observando cómo su esposo cargaba a su nuevo hijo y cómo Yurio lo hacía reír. Si su hermano estuviera ahí, sería el momento perfecto, pero tal como le dijo Yuuri: “Las cosas suceden por algo, quizás ahora no las entendemos, pero algún día lo haremos”.

Su hermano le había dado un hijo, jamás tendría manera de agradecerle ese obsequio tan inmenso.

**> >><<< **

_“Querido hermano:_

_Estoy escribiendo esta carta con la esperanza de que nunca sea leída, pero de lo contrario, si la estás leyendo es porque Evgenia y yo no estamos más en este mundo._

_Si encuentras esta carta extraña es porque Evgi y yo vimos una película de niños que quedan huérfanos, y ya sabes cómo le afectan esas cosas. Ambos charlamos mucho y terminó convenciéndome. Al final nos dimos cuenta de que es mejor prevenir siempre que sea posible, por eso decidimos dejarte la custodia de nuestro hijo._

_Sabemos que a Yuuri y a ti debió sorprenderles mucho esto, y más considerando la postura de papá ante los matrimonios del mismo sexo y con hijos. Sin embargo, sabemos que lo terminará aceptando._

_Sinceramente fue difícil tomar esta decisión, pues al momento de hablarlo nadie parecía adecuado para cuidar de nuestro hijo, por eso escogimos al matrimonio que más se parece al nuestro. Los escogimos a ti y a Yuuri porque así Alexei tendrá un poco de nosotros en ustedes._

_Me disculpo por dejarte una responsabilidad tan grande como la de un hijo, pero además del hecho de que Yuuri y tú son similares a Evgi y yo, quise que mi hijo estuviera contigo porque por algunos años de mi niñez fuiste como un padre para mí. Desde que murió mamá tomaste muy en serio tu rol como hermano mayor y me cuidaste de todo, hasta de papá. Quiero agradecértelo de todo corazón. Estoy seguro de que Alexei será feliz con ustedes como sus papás, y sé también que lo cuidarás como me cuidaste a mí, y lo dejarás dormir con ustedes cuando tenga pesadillas, tal como hiciste cuando yo no tenía más de ocho años. Además, sé que le darán hermanitos._

_Yuuri y tú serán los mejores padres para mi hijo._

_Y por último, hermano. Por favor no trates de regresar a Alexei a la ‘fábrica de bebés’, tal como lo intentaste conmigo. De acuerdo, fue muy mala broma, pero si estoy muerto seguramente estás triste, no lo estés y cuida bien de mi hijo._

_Con cariño, Evgenia y Aleksi.”_

**_Continuará…_ **

**OMAKE:**

Salió de su profundo sueño al sentir una caricia en su frente, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos, estaba muy cansado. Había sufrido un infarto y sencillamente no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para quejarse por esa maldita caricia que lo había sacado de su sueño, sin mencionar que aún con sus párpados cerrados podía percibir que había luz en la habitación.

La caricia en su frente pasó a su cabello. ¡Cómo lo relajaba eso! Pero nadie lo sabía a excepción de una persona, la única que se atrevería a hacerle aquello.

Decidió abrir los ojos cuando las caricias en su cuero cabelludo cesaron y se pasaron a una mejilla.

Sus ojos de un azul intenso se conectaron con los verdes cristalinos de su mejor amigo, quien le sonrió ligeramente, mirándolo con alivio.

—¿Por qué me despiertas? —se quejó con voz pastosa y ronca, mas no detuvo las caricias suaves que le proporcionaba.

—Estabas teniendo un mal sueño —respondió simplemente y se acomodó para que la luz del amanecer no le diera en el rostro a su querido amigo.

—Sigue haciendo eso…

—¿Qué? —aguantó una risita.

—Eso en mi cabello —cerró los ojos.

Andrew no dijo nada más, y con una sonrisa volvió a acariciar el cabello negro y lacio de Dimitri.

Estaba por volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintió que las caricias se habían detenido. Refunfuñó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, esperando que Andrew continuara, pero no fue así.

—Iré por algo de café —le susurró en el oído antes de levantarse de su lugar junto a la cama y salir.

Ya estando solo, Dimitri abrió sus ojos y contempló desde su lugar el amanecer que se asomaba por su ventana. Con expresión pensativa y un tanto vacía, se quedó mirando a la nada.

—¿No has dormido?

El señor dio un pequeño brinco, no había escuchado entrar a su hijo.

**Fin de Omake.**

Un poquito de cariño después de tan triste capítulo. Si leíste hasta el final, bien por ti.


	41. ¿Embarazado? ¡Sí, cómo no!

**Advertencia: En este capítulo se va a explicar un poco sobre cómo se abordará el tema del embarazo en hombre. No es un Mpreg común y corriente, y si ya existía algo así, lo desconozco. Fue algo que se me ocurrió luego de leer unos artículos retorcidos sobre embarazo en hombres. Así que pido de la manera más sincera que no juzguen, si no les agrada cómo se desarrolló el asunto no me voy a molestar, simplemente pido respeto, y si la explicación no cumple con sus expectativas, lo siento mucho.**

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XL**

**_“¿Embarazado? ¡Sí, cómo no!”_ **

**_Agosto._ **

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde la muerte de su hermano y cuñada, el ánimo de todos había vuelto a ser un poco como el de antes, o al menos eso intentaban. Luego de leer la carta que le dejó su hermano, Viktor no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse y seguir adelante. Le había cedido el privilegio de ser padre de su hijo y no podía ser un honor más grande.

Yuuri, como buen esposo, le había dado su espacio para que se recuperara a su ritmo, pero al mismo tiempo estuvo siempre ahí, esperando el momento indicado para entrar a escena y levantarlo cuando más caído se sentía. Al mismo tiempo se hizo cargo del bebé, sorprendiendo a Viktor con lo bien que lo hacía.

—Y decías que no querías tener hijos —le quitó a Alexei de los brazos para hacerlo reír alzándolo y enseñándole muecas chistosas. Vio que ya estaba bañado, vestido y listo para salir.

—Vas a hacer que devuelva su leche, acaba de desayunar —le advirtió el japonés, desvistiéndose en la habitación para ya meterse a bañar. Era lunes por la mañana y ambos tenían un buen y largo día por vivir.

—Qué asco, no queremos vómito de bebé ¿Verdad que no? —lo cargó de manera decente, si a algo le temía, era al vómito.

Despegó la mirada del bebé sólo para posarla sobre la figura de su esposo. Estaba tan apurado porque se le hacía tarde, que había empezado a desvestirse al mismo tiempo que buscaba ropa en el armario. Iban retrasados, ese día tenían cita con el pediatra de Alexei.

Lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. El japonés se encontraba sólo en ropa interior. Y así, aun cargando a su hijo, se mordió el labio inferior sin poder dejar de ver a Yuuri de esa manera. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos dos meses que no habían podido tener intimidad, o al menos no por completo ya que un par de veces intentaron hacer el amor, pero se quedaron dormidos sólo para despertarse un rato después en la madrugada, con el llanto de Alexei.

Ciertamente cuidar de un bebé 24/7 era agotador. Al hecho del luto que guardaban por las recientes muertes, se le sumaba la nueva e inmensa responsabilidad de cuidar de un bebé sin morir en el intento.

Por eso ahora que veía a su esposo medio desnudo en frente de él, no podía evitar comérselo con la mirada. Alexei tosió muy quedito, pero fue suficiente para que Viktor lo mirara de inmediato, notando en el acto que su hijo lo miraba con una extraña expresión, como diciéndole con su cara “Ya te vi espiando a mi papá”. El ruso se rio por sus pensamientos y besó la frente de su bebé, acababa de cumplir seis meses y estaba cada vez más grande y pesado, aunque aún seguía siendo un “bodoque”, como Yurio solía llamarlo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó una queja por parte de Yuuri.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —se le acercó, preocupado.

Yuuri lo enfrentó, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No encuentro ropa que me quede, Viktor, he engordado mucho.

—No seas exagerado —se rio un poco, grave error.

—¡No te burles! —le lanzó una prenda—. Y todo es tu culpa por ese trato que hicimos.

—Mi cabello está creciendo —le enseñó que estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato—. No me lo he cortado.

—Y yo también he cumplido con mi parte del trato ¡Estoy gordo!

No estaba gordo, sólo había aumentado unos cuantos kilos y la ropa le quedaba ajustada, pero eso le bastaba a Yuuri para sentir que si seguía así, perdería el control muy fácil y volvería a estar muy gordito.

—Necesito volver a mi rutina de ejercicio —no sólo la necesitaba para bajar de peso, sino para sacar por ese medio todo tipo de estrés y frustraciones.

Sin soltar a Alexei en uno de sus brazos, se acercó a su esposo y lo apresó en un cálido abrazo.

—No estás gordo, mi vida, sólo estás rellenito. Y eso me encanta —le mordió el hombro desnudo.

Yuuri se estremeció de pies a cabeza, notando lo mucho que su cuerpo anhelaba ese contacto más íntimo con su esposo.

—Pero no te preocupes, no tienes que seguir con eso del trato —besó sus labios cortamente.

—Pero… ¿Te cortarás el cabello? —le acarició los cabellos platinados que ya le llegaban por debajo de la nuca.

—No mi amor, no lo haré.

Yuuri le sonrió como respuesta, muy feliz.

—Ve a bañarte que llegaremos tarde —le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada en el trasero, no fue muy fuerte, pero sí se escuchó claramente en toda la habitación.

—¡Viktor! —se sorprendió, sonrojándose por ello. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que su amado había tenido ánimos incluso para hacer ese tipo de jugueteos. Se sintió feliz al ver que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

—En serio, ve a bañarte o no te dejaré hacerlo —le advirtió antes de morderse el labio.

Yuuri entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y su corazón dio un vuelco. No se lo había dicho, pero lo extrañaba mucho en ese sentido. Y en esos momentos su mente se debatía entre meterse a bañar o meterse a la cama con su marido.

Pero luego recordó que el compromiso era con el médico de Alexei.

—Ve a despertar a Yurio —lo besó en los labios—. Y tomaré esto prestado —señaló las prendas que traía en su brazo, eran de Viktor.

El mayor soltó una risita y asintió. Antes de detenerlo y darle otro beso en los labios.

—Intentemos hacerlo hoy —le dijo Viktor en un susurro muy bajito, pegado a sus labios.

—¿En serio? —atrapó las mejillas de su amado entre sus manos. Los ojos le brillaron.

—Espero que esta vez no nos quedemos dormidos —rio un poco antes de llevar una mano al costado de Yuuri.

—V-Viktor —jadeó al sentir que después apretó su trasero con firmeza.

—No puedo esperar —mordió su oreja—. ¿Y si faltas al trabajo?

—Vitya, no puedo. Hoy es la grabación de la música de ese anime que sacaron hace poco.

—¿El de los patinadores sobre hielo en donde el entrenador y su pupilo se enamoran?

—Sí —rio—. Ese.

—¿No lo han vetado del país?

—No, porque la creadora ha hecho las escenas homosexuales muy sutiles.

—Yo insisto en que es una copia de nuestras vidas.

—Parece que sí —le besó la nariz y corrió lejos de su alcance—. Hasta la noche será —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño en el pasillo.

Viktor suspiró pesadamente y miró a su hijo, quien lo observaba con la misma expresión de misterio que ponía a veces. No se aguantó la risa y le mordió una mejilla, haciendo que el pequeño se quejara.

—¡No le muerdas sus mejillas! —un Yuuri defensor salió del baño sólo para decirle aquello con el ceño fruncido.

—L-lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo —se rio, sorprendido de la sobreprotección que tenía Yuuri para con Alexei.

El japonés regresó al baño y Viktor miró feo a su bebé.

—Eres un tramposo, pequeño bodoque —le sacó la lengua y el bebé estalló en carcajadas que se contagiaron a Viktor—. Ven, vamos a despertar al tío Yurio —le dijo entre risitas malévolas.

Entró a la habitación del rubio en completo silencio. Lo vio en su cama, acostado en una de esas posiciones tan difíciles que sólo él lograba, roncaba con fuerza y su cabello estaba enmarañado en todo su rostro. Por poco Viktor no se aguantó la risa.

Caminó de puntillas hasta llegar al costado de la cama tamaño individual, donde con cuidado recostó a Alexei bocabajo, muy cerca del rostro de Yurio.

El bebé, feliz de la vida, tomó la mejilla de su tío y la palmeó despacito, casi como una caricia cariñosa.

—Beka… —sonrió entre sueños, dejando de roncar.

Viktor se enterneció y evitó reírse, pero no pudo contenerse cuando Alexei tomó los rubios cabellos entre sus manitas y los jaló con toda su fuerza, riendo a carcajadas al ver que su tío se despertaba espantado y con su mejilla llena de las babas que el bebé tenía en sus manitas.

—Tú… pequeño monstruo —le dijo con la voz completamente ronca.

El bebé se rio con más fuerza.

Yurio alzó la mirada y se topó con un Viktor que intentaba inútilmente aguantar su risa.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, viejo? —levantó sólo su cabeza, pero la volvió a acostar sobre su almohada antes de soltar un leve quejido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en serio al ver que no se movía y que su rostro estaba rojo. Alexei seguía jugando con sus mejillas, sin embargo, Yurio no se movió de su postura bocabajo.

—Sí —miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y se espantó, ya era muy tarde. Si no se apuraba no llegaría a su primera clase.

Se levantó como resorte de la cama y corrió a su armario a buscar qué se pondría ese día. Sacó unos jeans oscuros y una playera roja antes de encaminarse a la salida.

—Yuuri se está bañando y… —silenció al bajar la mirada y toparse con esa sorpresa matutina entre las piernas de Yurio. De inmediato cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró su cabeza, entendiendo por qué no se quería levantar.

Yurio iba a gritarle que no viera y que se largara de ahí, pero vio la reacción de Viktor y lo pensó mejor.

—¡Ves! Eso es lo que siento cada vez que me toca verte desnudo a ti o al cerdo, o cuando hacen sus cochinadas en frente de mí —lo apuntó con un dedo, sin intenciones de cubrirse ni un poco.

—Lo siento Yurio, veo que sí es muy incómodo y que… espera —se giró y lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Dijiste que también has visto a Yuuri desnudo? ¡¿A mí esposo?!

—Muchas veces —sonrió de lado, con expresión malvada.

—¡Yurio!

El rubio se rio con ganas.

—No te asustes, sólo lo he visto en las aguas termales —rio—. Si él no es un exhibicionista como tú —salió del cuarto rumbo al baño.

—Te dije que Yuuri se está bañando aún —tomó a Alexei y fue tras él.

Y así comenzó la mañana para la familia Nikiforov. Desayunaron juntos y de prisa para poder llegar puntuales a sus destinos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Viktor.

—No, viejo —respondió con la boca llena de comida, pues ya lo esperaban abajo—. Andrew me va a llevar.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Yuuri, con una sonrisa curiosa—. Toda la semana ha estado viniendo por ti.

—Es que le queda de pasada a su trabajo, sólo hace una parada para venir por mí —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Además, tiene pláticas interesantes.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestionó Viktor.

—De ti —se burló—, de cuando eras un mocoso. ¡Me voy! —tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Al matrimonio Nikiforov se le hacía demasiado extraño que el mejor amigo de Dimitri pasara a diario por Yurio para llevarlo a la escuela, sin mencionar que su relación se había estrechado bastante. Cuando le preguntaban a Yurio al respecto, solía responder que ese viejo era agradable, además de que le tenía cierto afecto por haber recibido su ayuda al momento de conocer a su padre.

—¿Nos vamos? —se echó la pañalera al hombro y vio cómo su amado tomaba en brazos a Alexei y lo alcanzaba.

—Vamos —le dedicó una linda sonrisa. Viktor no resistió y le robó un beso—. ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó, sorprendido y fascinado.

—¿No puedo besar a mi esposo? —lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó más a él para darle otro beso, el cual fue interrumpido por las manitas de Alexei dándoles palmadas en las mejillas a ambos.

Terminaron deshaciéndose en risas. El bebé nunca había hecho eso.

—¿Tú también quieres besos? —Viktor lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó muy en alto antes de atraerlo a su rostro y llenarlo de besos. El bebé rio abiertamente antes de darle más palmaditas en las mejillas a su padre.

Yuuri miraba la escena por completo enternecido.

— _Gracias Aleksi, gracias por confiarnos a tu bebé. Lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo_ —pensó, con ese habitual sentir tan agridulce.

Ciertamente esos meses habían sido agotadores y muy difíciles, pero poco a poco iban recuperando sus ánimos y su alegría.

Ese mismo día en la noche, toda la familia cenó unida en el comedor. Cada uno se fue a su habitación luego de ese largo día y Viktor se encargó de dormir al bebé mientras Yuuri se duchaba después de que el pequeño Alexei le vomitara encima.

El japonés no tardó más de diez minutos en el baño, pero aun así, al volver a su habitación se encontró a Viktor completamente dormido en la cama, aún con ropa y zapatos. Alexei ya descansaba en su cuna y todo el departamento se encontraba en silencio.

Lleno de ternura, se acercó a su esposo y comenzó a desvestirlo, fue hasta que intentó quitarle los pantalones que se despertó.

—Yuuri… —murmuró con voz muy ronca, tallándose un ojo—. Oh… lo siento, me he quedado dormido.

—Lo noté —soltó una risita traviesa, sentándose a su lado en la orilla de la cama—. Estás muy cansado ¿Verdad?

—Tú también —le acarició toda la mejilla con la palma de su mano, posando su pulgar en la pequeña bolsa bajo su ojo, esas que ambos habían adquirido al comenzar a cuidar de un bebé por tiempo completo.

Muy pronto terminaron acurrucados en la cama, disfrutando de un íntimo letargo después de un largo y pesado día. Yuuri acariciaba la cabeza de Viktor mientras éste tenía apretado al otro entre sus brazos. Ambos eran un revoltijo bajo las sábanas.

—No he podido dejar de leer la última conversación que tuve con Aleksi —murmuró de pronto Viktor, jugando con un mechón de cabello negro de Yuuri. Éste suspiró.

—¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con eso? Nos tenía una sorpresa, pero nunca dijo cuál.

—“Esta sorpresa les encantará, ni siquiera tendrán que salir de la ciudad” —repitió Viktor sus palabras exactas, se sabía ya de memoria esa conversación.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por largo rato. Viktor hallaba una tranquilidad indescriptible al tener a su esposo tan cerca de él. Desde la muerte de su hermano, tener a Yuuri en brazos al dormir se había vuelto totalmente indispensable. Su dependencia hacia su esposo había incrementado, pues, si no fuera por él, no habría sobrellevado tal pérdida que apenas estaba logrando superar.

Ambos estaban de costado, se tenían frente a frente, haciéndose arrumacos y cariños con sus manos.

—Aleksi estaría muy feliz de ver lo sano y contento que está Alexei —dijo Yuuri, mirándolo a los ojos con suavidad. Sabía que su amado se sentía preocupado al no saber si lograría ser tan buen padre como Aleksi lo hubiera sido.

—Alexei es feliz… —repitió Viktor, tratando de creérselo.

—Claro que lo es ¿No has notado su sonrisa al verte en las mañanas? Y el pediatra lo dijo hoy, Alexei es un bebé muy sano.

—¿Y si no somos buenos padres?

Era media noche, hora común en la que sus miedos y preocupaciones lo invadían.

—Vitya —soltó una risilla incrédula y le pellizcó una mejilla—. Quizás no logremos ser padres perfectos, pero de lo que Alexei siempre podrá estar seguro es del inmenso amor que ambos siempre le tendremos. Así que no te preocupes —le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Viktor sonrió después de eso.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —admitió dentro de un suspiro.

—Ni yo sin ti —lo miró dulcemente con sus ojos color chocolate.

—Todavía tienes el cabello húmedo —le jaló un mechón que caía por su frente—. Deberías secarlo, no vayas a enfermar.

—Estoy muy cansado —pegó su frente en el pecho desnudo del otro, ocultando así su rostro y respirando la deliciosa fragancia de Viktor.

—Entonces déjame secarlo por ti —se ofreció amablemente.

Yuuri se negó, pero Viktor (tan terco como siempre) lo hizo levantarse, no quería correr riesgos.

Viktor fue por la secadora y la usó en su amado, con cuidado y mucho cariño. Una mano detenía la secadora y la otra la usaba para pasar sus dedos por esos cabellos color ébano, acariciando el cuero cabelludo y dándole un masaje en verdad relajante.

El ruso casi soltó una carcajada cuando su amado se quedó dormido y por poco se cae, afortunadamente lo tomó en brazos y con cuidado lo volvió a meter a la cama.

—Gracias mi amor —murmuró, más dormido que despierto, acurrucado hacia Viktor.

—Es sólo un poco de todo lo que tú haces por nuestra familia —besó sus labios en una suave caricia, viendo cómo caía finalmente rendido al sueño con una sonrisa en su rostro y con sus cabellos totalmente despeinados por la secadora. Se veía adorable.

Viktor suspiró y acarició la mejilla de su esposo con el dorso de su mano.

—Otro día será… —suspiró, recordando que esa misma mañana le había prometido hacerle el amor, pero ambos se encontraban exhaustos y no faltaba mucho para que Alexei los despertara exigiendo un cambio de pañal.

Abrazó a su esposo desde atrás y cayó rendido al sueño también.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri fue el primero en levantarse, pero estaba tan adormilado que se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando sus pantuflas como por cinco minutos hasta que escuchó ruiditos provenientes de la cuna.

Con curiosidad y una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, Yuuri se incorporó y caminó hasta la cuna sólo para toparse a su hijo tratando de meterse el piecito en la boca mientras balbuceaba cosas no entendibles.

Se enterneció y maravilló tanto que quiso compartirlo con Viktor.

—Viktor —lo llamó en voz baja, sin dejar de ver al bebé, pues temía que dejara de hacerlo de repente—. ¡Viktor! —dijo un poco más fuerte, pero el ruso era una piedra.

Entonces Yuuri tomó su pantufla y se la lanzó a su esposo. Éste se levantó como resorte.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —con un chistoso peinado matutino, fue hasta donde su esposo y vio a su amado hijo hacer esa maravilla—. ¡Es tan lindo! —exclamó con emoción, corriendo en busca de su celular para grabar el momento.

Y así como ese video, tenía muchos más, y cientos de fotos también. No había cosa que los padres primerizos no quisieran registrar de su bebé.

Tuvo que dejar de grabar cuando Alexei sonrió y alzó sus bracitos hacia ambos, quería ser cargado.

**> >><<< **

—Vamos a Japón, visitemos a mis padres —sugirió de pronto Yuuri, estaba seguro de que eso levantaría mucho los ánimos de su esposo. Además, estaban en muy buen momento para cambiar de ambiente por una temporada, lo necesitaban.

Se lo había sugerido mientras tomaban el desayuno.

Los ojos de Viktor tomaron un brillo especial, de inmediato pensó en Hiroko, la quería como una madre y sinceramente la necesitaba.

—¡Vamos! —ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Sólo hay que ver cómo va la construcción de tu escuela de patinaje.

—Es “nuestra”, recuerda que será de los dos —le guiñó un ojo—. Y no hay problema con eso, dejaré a alguien a cargo para que lo supervise, tardarán todavía un par de meses en terminar el establecimiento.

Yuuri suspiró mientras sonreía.

—¿Cuándo vamos? —Viktor se emocionó mucho.

—Cuando tú quieras, voy a pedir permiso en el trabajo.

—Renuncia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Si nos vamos a Japón, no creo que sea por sólo unos días, podrían ser meses.

Tenía razón y a Yuuri no le parecía mala idea. Pero dejar su trabajo…

—Deja tu trabajo, recuerda que tendrás un trabajo junto conmigo al dirigir la escuela de patinaje.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco y su lado fanático salió a relucir. Sí, él, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov trabajaría hombro a hombro con la leyenda viviente del patinaje.

No pudo negarse a ello.

—Oigan ¿Y yo qué?

Al otro extremo de la mesa estaba Yurio, comiendo su cereal con leche y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos. El matrimonio lo miró con desconcierto.

—Es un hecho que vas con nosotros, ni siquiera tengo que preguntarte —dijo Viktor totalmente en serio.

—Pero tengo clases —suspiró—. Aunque quizás pueda alcanzarlos cuando salga de vacaciones…

Y así comenzaron sus planes para irse a Japón a finales de agosto, Yuuri renunció a su trabajo y las cosas fueron mejorando aún más en casa. Hasta que Yuuri recibió una llamada.

— _Buenas tardes, llamo para confirmar la cita de Viktor Nikiforov con la doctora Kubo Mitsurou el día de mañana._

—¿Cita? —preguntó, desconcertado.

— _Sí, a las tres de la tarde._

—Disculpe, pero mi esposo no ha hecho ninguna cita.

_—La hizo el señor Aleksi Nikiforov. Sólo necesito confirmar su asistencia._

—Sí, sí. Ahí estará —respondió dubitativo, luego pidió los datos del lugar.

Apenas colgó, fue en busca de su esposo, quien no entendió en lo absoluto, pero por el simple hecho de saber que había sido una cita programada por su hermano, decidió ir y Yuuri no lo dejaría ir solo.

Antes de ir, investigaron a la doctora. Encontraron que ella era especialista en ginecología y además trabajaba en un centro con especialidad en genética y fertilización in vitro.

No entendían por qué Aleksi los mandaba a ese lugar, pensaban que quizás todo fue una confusión. Sin embargo, no tenían idea de lo que el destino les deparaba.

Dejaron a Alexei con Irina y fueron de prisa a la cita, ansiosos.

—Bienvenidos, soy la doctora Kubo Mitsurou —se presentó amablemente—. Tomen asiento —señaló las sillas frente a su escritorio fino de madera.

—Disculpe, doctora, no estamos muy seguros de por qué estamos aquí.

La aludida sonrió.

—Lo sé, han de estar muy confundidos. Verán… Aleksi Nikiforov me contactó luego de conocer a uno de nuestros casos exitosos, y quiso que nos reuniéramos para poder explicarles lo que podemos hacer y lograr con la tecnología y los avances que poseemos.

—¿“Casos exitosos”? lo siento, me estoy confundiendo más —dijo Viktor.

—Seré directa —entrelazó sus manos sobre su escritorio y se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. Nosotros podemos lograr que un hombre conciba un hijo propio y de su pareja.

Ambos agradecieron estar sentados, de lo contrario ya se habrían ido de espaldas.

—¿Qué?

Tanto los ojos cafés como los azules casi se salen de sus órbitas.

—Es una broma ¿Verdad? —preguntó Yuuri, totalmente incrédulo.

La doctora negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no escuchamos esto antes? Es decir… usted mencionó casos exitosos. De ser así… ¿No se habría hecho viral en las redes?

—Por supuesto que no. La privacidad de nuestros pacientes es primordial. Si el mundo se entera de lo que podemos hacer… —suspiró—…nuestros pacientes serían objeto de discriminación y sería una polémica tan grande como el aborto. Por eso no hay publicidad, los pacientes que aquí llegan pidiendo esto, es porque conocieron a alguien que fue inducido al tratamiento.

—¿Entonces… usted puede hacer que alguno de nosotros se embarace? —preguntó Viktor, aún incrédulo. Le parecía una broma.

—Si así lo desean después de que les explique el tratamiento y sus consecuencias, sí —sonrió—. ¿Quieren que les explique?

Aún pálidos y sorprendidos, se tomaron la mano y asintieron en silencio.

Conforme avanzaba la explicación de la doctora, Viktor y Yuuri se iban espantando más. El proceso era increíblemente difícil, arriesgado y hasta cierto grado doloroso; sin embargo, si todo salía bien, tendrían un hermoso y precioso resultado.

—Es un proceso largo, pero tiene un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de éxito. ¿Quieren comenzar el tratamiento? ¿O prefieren pensarlo?

Los dos se miraron mutuamente y entendieron a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, sus expresiones confundidas y asombradas lo decían todo.

—Verá… es increíble que esto sea posible y quizás en otro momento lo habríamos aceptado sin dudar, pero… —sintió el apretón de mano que le dio Yuuri, animándolo a seguir—. Mi hermano falleció hace dos meses y su bebé está ahora bajo nuestro cuidado. Todo ha sido muy reciente, su muerte, la adopción… —suspiró—. No estamos listos en este momento.

—No se preocupen por eso. Vayan a casa y piénsenlo. Cuando tomen una decisión pueden venir. Sólo recuerden que la edad del paciente es un factor muy importante para conseguir el éxito. No dejen que pasen años —explicó con profesionalidad.

Viktor y Yuuri asintieron.

Esa cita con la doctora Kubo los dejó pensativos por días, ni siquiera se atrevieron a contárselo a Yurio, quien no entendía por qué estaban tan callados y pensativos todo el tiempo.

**> >><<< **

A Yurio le costó mucho despedirse de Alexei, se había encariñado demasiado con ese bodoque, y ahora que se lo llevaban a Japón no sabía cómo sentirse.

—¿Están seguros de que no olvidan nada? —preguntó el rubio, viendo cómo Yuuri caminaba de un lado a otro en todo el departamento, pensando en qué podrían estar olvidando para su viaje de tiempo indefinido a Japón.

—Creo que no… —Yuuri se paró en medio de la sala, con la mano bajo el mentón, pensativo. Pero se distrajo por completo al ver desde ahí cómo Viktor intentaba darle la papilla de zanahoria al bebé. Alexei estaba en su periquera y Viktor en una silla del comedor, haciendo lo que se le ocurría para que su bebé abriera la boquita y se comiera eso de una vez antes de que se les hiciera tarde.

Tanto Yuuri como Yurio estallaron en carcajadas cuando el bebé aceptó la papilla, pero terminó escupiéndola en la cara de su papá.

Alexei iba a llorar por el horrible sabor de la papilla, pero terminó contagiado de las estruendosas carcajadas de su papi y tío.

**> >><<< **

—Ya dile la verdad.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró con cansancio, todos los días era la misma charla.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Temes que te golpee como hizo con Vladimir? —se burló.

Andrew se llevó una mano a la nuca, desesperado.

—Eso es lo de menos ¿Y si se decepciona?

Dimitri lo miró incrédulo, por encima de sus anteojos. No podía creer que eso era lo que le preocupaba.

—El chico te quiere, se ven a diario. Creo yo que se pondría muy feliz al saber que tú eres su padre y no ese bastardo que abandonó a Yulia —refunfuñó y volvió a la lectura de los contratos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse con Andrew revoloteando a su alrededor, nervioso y casi arrancándose los cabellos porque no se animaba a decirle a Yuri que era su hijo.

—¡Basta! No dejas que me concentre. Ve y dile a ese niño que eres su papá, si te golpea, pues bueno… tendrás que aguantarlo por irresponsable.

—No es un niño —lo corrigió—. Tiene diecinueve años. Vaya… diecinueve —lo pensó a conciencia por primera vez. Entonces se sintió viejo.

—Sí, ya estás viejo —prácticamente le leyó los pensamientos. Lo dijo en un tono burlesco.

—¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Eh? Me llevas cuatro años por delante —se burló—. Cincuentón.

Dimitri alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que en lo absoluto tenía efecto en Andrew, no después de todos esos años y experiencias.

El rubio suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos cortos.

—Volviendo al tema… no sé cómo explicarle que soy su padre.

—Dile la verdad.

—Que su madre fue el amor de mi vida y que me acosté con ella justo antes de que me rompiera el corazón diciéndome que se casaría con alguien más. ¿Le digo eso?

Dimitri recordó esa época y entristeció. Su amigo había sufrido una inmensa decepción amorosa, tanto, que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra por una larga temporada, ni siquiera supo del nacimiento de su hijo, y Yulia tampoco quiso que se enterara.

—Dile toda la verdad.

—No sé si hacerlo ya. Viktor y Yuuri se irán a Japón por tiempo indefinido, no quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato estando solo.

—Que no se va a decepcionar —chasqueó la lengua y dejó sus lentes sobre el escritorio, seguro de que no podría avanzar hasta que su amigo saliera de su oficina—. ¿Por qué crees que hará eso? Su padre es un buen hombre que se preocupa por su hijo, un excelente abogado y además divertido. Creo que no puede tener mejor padre.

Andrew se rio.

—¿En serio acabas de decir esas cosas buenas de mí? —aguantó las ganas de reír, no quería arruinar el momento.

—No te emociones —le dijo con seriedad.

Entonces Andrew sí se rio.

—Mitya, esas cualidades que acabas de describir son tan insípidas que en lugar de levantar el ánimo deprimirían a cualquiera —siguió riendo hasta que vio la expresión de su amigo—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —volvió la mirada a sus documentos.

Entonces Andrew se dio cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento, por un momento olvidé que ya no iba a llamarte así —se dejó caer en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, hasta que Andrew lo rompió.

—¿Supiste que tu hijo se irá a Japón con su familia?

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Dimitri al recordarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Porque él mismo me llamó para avisarme. Es la primera vez que hace algo así, incluso… —miró a su mejor amigo, éste se sombró al ver tal felicidad en su rostro—… me ofreció que los alcanzara allá.

—¡Vamos!

—Por supuesto que no —frunció el ceño—. Estoy feliz por el hecho de que me lo dijera, pero por ningún motivo viajaré junto con su esposo —hizo una mueca de completo desagrado.

La expresión de Andrew se descompuso totalmente.

—¿Sigues con eso? —lo miró con molestia—. Dimitri, dime que no sigues discriminándolos por _eso._

—Porque es homosexual, sí, aún lo hago —respondió con un tono severo y una mirada estoica.

Por un momento Andrew demostró lo que le afectaron esas palabras.

—No puedo creer que sigas en esa postura, no después de…

—Basta.

Andrew metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir antes de dirigirse a paso firme hacia la salida, pero antes de salir se giró y dijo:

—Ordena tus prioridades, Nikiforov. Si no tuvieras ese prejuicio podrías disfrutar de unas vacaciones con tu hijo, tu nieto y la familia de tu yerno —le dedicó una mirada llena de decepción—. Piénsalo —sin decir más, se fue.

**> >><<< **

Viktor, Yuuri y el bodoque tenían apenas unas horas de haberse ido y Yurio ya sentía que el departamento era demasiado grande para él solo. Había pensado en llamarle a Otabek y sugerirle que pasara unos días con él, pero sabía que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, así que se limitó a seguir con su rutina diaria. Ya ni siquiera podía aliviar esa sensación de vacío viendo los _live_ que las fans de Otabek subían a las redes sociales cada vez que se presentaba en algún club como D.J.

Admiraba a su novio, era muy trabajador y además se daba tiempo de tener una relación a distancia.

Estaba aburrido, se tumbó en su cama al no saber qué hacer en su tiempo libre en ese domingo por la tarde, decidió que quizás debía dormir un poco, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por la llamada de Andrew.

—Hola —lo saludó como siempre—. ¿Qué pasa? —se le hizo extraño que lo llamara en domingo.

— _Hola Yuri ¿Cómo estás?_ —su voz se oía un tanto apagada y nerviosa.

—Bien —bostezó—. Estoy aburrido.

_—¿Tienes oportunidad de que nos veamos hoy?_

—Sí ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

_—No, claro que no, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. ¿Te veo en la misma cafetería de siempre? en una hora._

—Llego en media hora.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa que Yurio no pudo ver. Era increíble que hasta en eso era similar a Yulia.

Colgaron y se vieron a la hora indicada.

Los nervios carcomían al mayor, estaba muy ansioso por decirle la verdad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yurio, bebiendo de su café expreso, gusto que había adquirido por culpa de Otabek.

—Tengo que decirte una verdad que quizás no te guste.

El menor alzó una ceja, preocupándose.

—Hubo una confusión, Yuri —suspiró, tomando el valor necesario para decirlo—. Vladimir no es tu padre.

—¿Qué? —palideció—. ¡Pero tú me dijiste que era él!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo estaba seguro de que era él porque Vladimir fue el hombre por el cual tu madre me abandonó.

Con la boca abierta, Yurio frunció el ceño, procesando rápidamente toda esa información, sin poder creer lo que su mente maquinó.

—Yo viví enamorado de Yulia desde que la vi por primera vez en la preparatoria.

—Cuando eras su maestro —estaba enojado, esperando a que la explicación llegara a su punto álgido para explotar.

—Sí… y nosotros nunca tuvimos una relación formal, salimos un tiempo, pero ella siempre me dijo que no me amaba. Yo le insistí, diciéndole que con el tiempo lograría hacerlo —sonrió con nostalgia—, pero eso nunca pasó.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —tenía una idea, pero temía que fuera la verdad.

—Porque un día, tu madre y yo fuimos a una fiesta que organizaron sus amigos de la universidad. En ese entonces nuestra relación seguía siendo tan abierta como siempre, y esa noche… —le dolía recordarlo—. Ella bebió mucho, sus amigos también lo hicieron y yo… la encontré con otro hombre.

—¿Vladimir?

Andrew asintió.

—Tu madre siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

—¿De ese maldito enano?

—Para ella era alto, Yulia era aún más bajita —recordó con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia—. Esa noche él la rechazó, fui testigo de eso y me dio tanta ira que terminé golpeándolo. Luego de eso, tu madre y yo… —carraspeó—… estábamos muy ebrios. Yo la amaba, ella estaba muy triste. Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

—Se acostaron.

Andrew se sorprendió al ver la seriedad de Yurio y su facilidad para decir las cosas de manera directa y sin tapujos.

—Sí. Ninguno de los dos habló al respecto en los días posteriores. Yo estuve esperando a ver alguna reacción de su parte para dar pie a una relación más formal, pero nunca lo mencionó —sonrió con tristeza.

—Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—Porque esa noche ella quedó embarazada.

Yurio se recargó en su asiento, totalmente asustado.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz.

—Por la fecha de tu nacimiento, y porque sé que ella no estuvo con nadie más en meses.

—Pero… ¿Por qué demonios Vladimir piensa que es mi padre? ¡Esto no tiene sentido! —se exasperó.

—Ahora entiendo que Yulia pensó todo el tiempo que se había acostado con él, no conmigo… ni siquiera Vladimir podía recordar bien esa noche.

—¿Entonces tú…? —lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

Andrew esbozó una ligera sonrisa cargada de sentimientos encontrados.

—Soy tu padre.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio se colmaron en gruesas lágrimas que no se permitió derramar en frente de su progenitor. En silencio se levantó de su lugar y se fue a paso apresurado al baño.

Andrew se quedó en la mesa sin saber qué hacer o decir. Él estaba tan sorprendido como Yurio. Decidió esperar pacientemente a que su hijo volviera, pasaron veinte minutos antes de que el menor regresara a la mesa, con los ojos y nariz enrojecidos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo crees que voy a estar después de saber que mi padre biológico no es el cretino que pensé que era? —esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Andrew no sabía cómo reaccionar, temía que el asunto diera un giro inesperado y Yurio terminara golpeándolo.

—¿Feliz? —respondió a la pregunta retórica de su hijo. Éste soltó una risita que sonó chistosa debido a su nariz congestionada aún después de haber llorado.

—En realidad… —lo miró a los ojos—. Sí, estoy feliz.

—¿Me vas a golpear? —preguntó por fin.

—Suelo hacerle eso a los que se presentan como mis padres, pero haré una excepción contigo —bromeó.

Andrew se echó a reír, aliviado muy en lo profundo, su hijo se veía muy fuerte para los golpes, no quería averiguar qué tanto dolía.

Entonces el mayor se quedó con los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas justo en frente de su boca, observando a su hijo detenidamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yurio, aún algo lloroso.

—No puedo creer todavía que seas mi hijo, pero sobre todo no puedo creer que lo hayas tomado tan bien.

—¿En verdad creías que te iba a golpear?

—Pues… —rio, contagiando a su hijo.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero… ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? Es decir, no nos parecemos.

El mayor sonrió y enseguida señaló el hoyuelo que se formaba en una de sus mejillas, mismo hoyuelo que se formaba en la de Yurio.

Yuri se rio a lo grande.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo por eso sabes que soy tu hijo? —seguía riendo.

Andrew disfrutó de verlo reír así, definitivamente las cosas habían salido muy bien.

—No, hablando en serio… cuando te conocí sentí una extraña conexión contigo. No sé cómo explicarlo, así como el hecho de que nos hiciéramos amigos, es decir, soy veintinueve años mayor que tú.

—Sí, eres un viejo.

Ahora fue el turno de Andrew para reír.

—Yo también sentí eso —admitió Yurio, ya en completa seriedad—. Y cuando conocí a Vladimir, debido a tu ayuda y el apoyo que me brindaste, por un momento deseé que fueses tú mi padre y no él.

—No cabe duda de que la sangre llama.

Yurio sonrió de lado, su padre tenía toda la razón.

Terminaron su café y Andrew le ofreció salir a pasear para conocerse mejor, para conocerse a sabiendas del lazo de sangre que los unía. Yurio no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Durante el paseo, Andrew habló de muchas cosas con su hijo, una de ellas fue Otabek.

—En verdad me gustaría tratarlo, es el novio de mi hijo después de todo —lo dijo con tanta libertad y despreocupación que Yurio no pudo estar más feliz al tener un padre así, completamente opuesto a Dimitri Nikiforov.

—¿En verdad quieres conocerlo mejor?

—Por supuesto. Ustedes van muy en serio ¿No? Recuerdo que me dijiste que se quieren desde hace más de cuatro años.

—Sí —sonrió, sintiendo un poco calientes sus mejillas—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia o algo?

—Me dedico a trabajar de tiempo completo con Dimitri.

—Veo que son muy unidos.

—Lo somos —sonrió de lado.

La charla continuó. Hablaron de muchos temas que no habían tocado antes. Yurio tuvo que disculparse con él al decirle que no podría llamarlo “papá” de la noche a la mañana, para empezar porque jamás tuvo a quién llamarle así.

—¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? —preguntó al verlo por un momento pensativo.

—¿Fui un accidente? Es decir, siempre viví pensando en que mi padre nos había abandonado porque no me quería, pero al escuchar todo lo que me dijiste… —apretó la mandíbula. Entonces sintió un apretón en su hombro, alzó la mirada hasta toparse con ese par de ojos verdes tan diferentes a los suyos, esos eran más grisáceos.

—De algo debes de estar seguro, Yuri, y eso es del hecho de que fuiste creado con mucho amor. Yo amaba a tu madre con locura y ella siempre quiso tener hijos. Fuiste producto del amor a pesar de las circunstancias.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio resplandecieron.

—¿Y por qué nunca supiste de mí?

Andrew entristeció.

—Cuando supe que tu madre formalizó una relación con Vladimir… no lo soporté y me fui a mi país.

—Espera… ¿No eres ruso?

—Mitad ruso. Mi Madre es de Inglaterra y mi padre es ruso, pero nací en Londres.

—Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—Andrew Prokofiev.

Inmediatamente Yurio pensó en su propio nombre con ese apellido, le gustaba.

Más tarde Andrew aprovechó y le ofreció a Yurio que se quedara en su casa esos meses que estaría solo.

—No lo sé… ese departamento se volvió mi hogar desde que mi abuelo murió.

—Piénsalo. Me gustaría que conocieras mi casa, y si decides quedarte ahí sería lo mejor, es demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Entonces a Yurio le entró la curiosidad por conocerla.

Cuando el paseo terminó, ambos se sentían cansados por hablar tanto, pero ahora tenían una felicidad en su corazón difícil de contener u ocultar.

Andrew llevó a su hijo al departamento de los Nikiforov y le repitió la oferta de vivir juntos. Yurio se lo agradeció y le dijo que lo pensaría, pero que no estaba muy seguro.

Con ganas de no separarse de Yurio, Andrew lo acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento.

—Descansa, hijo —le dijo con un sentimiento muy especial, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

—Tú también —abrió la puerta principal, sin embargo, se quedó ahí parado.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que Yurio se permitiera acortar la distancia entre ambos sólo para darle un torpe y dubitativo abrazo. Éste fue correspondido de inmediato y con una fuerza mayor.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias. Padre e hijo se expresaban todo su amor a través de ese contacto.

—En verdad estoy feliz de que seas tú mi padre —le dijo en voz baja, aún abrazándolo—. Lo único de lo que puedo renegar es del hecho de que no nos hayamos conocido antes.

Eso inundó el corazón de Andrew en dicha pura. Apretó el abrazo y dijo:

—No puedo regresar el tiempo, pero puedo compensarte todos esos años en los que no estuve, ya lo verás.

El rubio asintió en medio del abrazo, dichoso y tremendamente conmocionado. Se separó del abrazo y estuvo a punto de limpiarse las lágrimas que le brotaron, pero Andrew se adelantó y sacó su pañuelo de tela del bolsillo para limpiárselas con completo cariño paternal.

Yurio se rio por lo del pañuelo, recordando a su amado novio.

—Adiós…—sabía que le había dicho a Andrew que no podía decírselo pronto, pero ya había vivido diecinueve años sin decir la palabra, así que…—. Adiós, papá. Nos vemos mañana.

Ahora fue el turno de Andrew para soltar un par de lágrimas.

—Adiós enano —lo volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Cuando Andrew llegó a su auto, se echó a llorar con mucho sentimiento, agradeciendo al cielo que las cosas se dieran de esa manera tan positiva. No podía estar más feliz, pero sí estaba seguro de que necesitaba compartir esa felicidad con alguien más.

Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

—¿Dimitri?

— _¿Qué te pasa? Te escuchas raro._

—Estoy bien —sonrió anchamente—, pero necesito verte cuanto antes. ¿Estás en casa?

— _Sí._

—¡Voy para allá! —colgó la llamada y encendió el auto.

**> >><<< **

Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo, tanto que, no estaban seguros de que Alexei fuera a aguantar tanto tiempo en un avión. Rogaban al cielo que así fuera. Por fortuna iban en asientos de primera clase, lo más cómodo para esas dieciocho horas de viaje.

—No deja de llorar —suspiró Yuuri, buscando una y mil maneras de calmar a su bebé, antes de que el resto de pasajeros se molestara.

—Está cansado de estar sentado —tomó a su hijo del regazo de Yuuri y se levantó del asiento con él en brazos. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, calmando su llanto luego de unos minutos de arrullarlo con infinito cariño.

Yuuri los miraba desde su lugar, sintiéndose dichoso por la familia que tenía, por estar casado con un hombre tan sensible y amoroso como Viktor; y sobre todo, por estar rodeado de tanto amor a pesar de las adversidades de la vida.

Sí, eran felices, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si lo serían aún más al tener otro hijo, biológicamente de ambos.

De sólo recordar la cita con la doctora Kubo, se le ponía la piel de gallina. Primero que nada por la sorpresa increíble que se llevaron al saber que el embarazo en un hombre era posible, y segundo, porque el procedimiento era por demás extraño y peligroso.

Recordó cómo reaccionó Viktor luego de que ambos salieran de ese consultorio. Estaba pálido y pensativo, igual que él.

Ese día llegaron a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, ni siquiera hablaron del tema, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados procesando aquella nueva información, y hasta la fecha sólo habían cruzado un par de oraciones al respecto.

—Debemos pensarlo más —le había dicho Viktor. Yuuri asintió de inmediato—. ¿A ti te gustaría intentarlo?

—Me gusta la idea de que Alexei tenga hermanitos con los cuales comparta sangre —había respondido con una sonrisa ligera y soñadora. Viktor se contagió de ella y tomó la mejilla de su amado con una mano.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Yuuri asintió y recargó su cabeza contra esa cálida mano que lo acariciaba.

—Pero es muy pronto para tomar una decisión ¿No? Decidámoslo luego del viaje a Japón —había sugerido Yuuri.

—Me parece perfecto —tomó su mano y besó el dorso de ésta.

La mente de Yuuri volvió al presente cuando su esposo regresó a su lado, cargando a un bebé completamente dormido.

—Sólo tú sabes dormirlo tan fácilmente —le felicitó en voz baja, mirando lo hermoso que se veía Viktor con bebé en brazos, tan paternal, tan…

—Y tú eres el mejor cambiándole los pañales y haciendo que se coma sus horrorosas papillas.

Yuuri soltó una risilla y se acomodó de lado en su asiento para acariciar mejor a su bebé. Mientras lo hacía, sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle bastante.

—Amor —despertó a Yuuri antes de que se cayera de frente por estar cabeceando—. Cariño, recuéstate bien y duerme un rato. Lo necesitas.

—No, no —bostezó—. Estoy bien —se espabiló cuando sintió un beso adorable en su frente.

—Duerme, yo cuidaré de Alexei.

No tuvo que insistir más, Yuuri acomodó su asiento y cayó rendido al sueño.

Mientras tanto, Viktor se dedicó a cuidar de su bebé en brazos, mirándolo dormir plácidamente. Amaba a ese pequeño bodoque. Adoraba sus pucheros, sus risas y los ruiditos tiernos que hacía al dormir. Alexei en su totalidad era hermoso, un bebé precioso ante los ojos de cualquiera, con sus enormes ojos azules, sus pestañas largas y espesas que lograban que la gente lo confundiera en ocasiones con una niña; pero lo más hermoso de él, sin duda alguna era el amor que les demostraba a diario.

Viktor amaba cuando el bebé se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos, aferrado con su manita a la ropa de él, o cuando despertaba en la mañana y de inmediato les extendía los brazos para ser cargado, o cómo los hacía reír cada vez que alguno de los dos lo traía en brazos y se les ocurría darse un beso, pues Alexei había tomado la costumbre de darles palmaditas en las mejillas a ambos, interrumpiendo el beso y riéndose a carcajadas al ver las caras que le hacían sus padres.

Amaba a su pequeña familia, lo tenía todo, pero… ahora que se había presentado esa oportunidad de ser padre biológico de un hijo de los dos… Dios, estaba que se moría de ganas por aceptar, pero le daba miedo el procedimiento y sus riesgos.

Miró a Yuuri dormir. Extendió su mano hasta acariciar su rostro suave, sonriendo al verlo tan preciosos como siempre al dormir. Siempre le decía que era su bello durmiente, cosa que sólo lograba enrojecer sus mejillas a pesar del tiempo que llevaba diciéndoselo.

Entonces recordó la charla con la doctora…

El procedimiento se dividía en tres fases. La primera consistía en un tratamiento hormonal que duraba meses, con el propósito de preparar al cuerpo para recibir un óvulo fecundado. La segunda fase (si es que la primera se lograba con éxito) era implantar ese óvulo en la pared abdominal del paciente y esperar a que el cuerpo no lo rechazase, si esto no ocurría, se entraba a la fase tres que consistía en el embarazo en sí.

Se consideraba completamente riesgoso por el hecho de que se utilizarían hormonas femeninas en el paciente, haciéndolo correr el riesgo de incluso quedar estéril luego del tratamiento. También era riesgoso por la implantación y porque en sí era como un embarazo ectópico, y estos en una mujer no suelen llegar a término.

Los efectos secundarios eran más de los que podía recordar, pues prácticamente el paciente experimentaría lo que una persona transgénero sufre al ingerir su tratamiento hormonal para cambiar de sexo. Mismo tratamiento que continuaría durante todo el embarazo.

Pero si todo salía bien… tendrían un hijo exclusivamente de ambos, porque eso sí, conseguirían un óvulo donado, pero sustituirían su material genético con el de alguno de ellos dos, y lo fecundarían con el esperma del otro. Eso lo volvía hijo de ambos. Algo nunca antes visto, pero ahora posible.

La cuestión era… ¿Quién sería el paciente? Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro lo fuera, y era ahí cuando se preguntaban: “¿Valdría la pena correr el riesgo?”

No estaban seguros.

**_Continuará…_ **

***C muerde las uñas hasta el hueso***

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Va a haber más explicaciones a lo largo de la historia, por lo pronto Viktor y Yuuri pasarán una temporada en la casa que Viktor compró para ambos ¿La recuerdan? Y vivirán ahí como una verdadera familia, presentarán al nuevo nieto a sus abuelos y disfrutarán del paraíso que es Hasetsu para que sus mentes se distraigan un poco después de esos meses tan tristes.**

****


	42. Nuestro Hogar

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLI

**_“Nuestro Hogar”_ **

Los abrazos de Yuuri siempre le habían parecido especiales, curativos y mejores que cualquier tipo de medicina. Tenía una forma de abrazar muy especial y Viktor estaba seguro de que nadie más lo podría reconfortar como él, hasta que llegaron a Hasetsu y Hiroko los recibió en la entrada del onsen.

—¡Vichan! —luego de abrazar a Yuuri, corrió a abrazar a su otro hijo. El ruso recibió el abrazo, dejándose querer. Dobló un poco las rodillas y se inclinó para abrazar a su amada suegra—. Siento mucho lo de tu hermano —le acarició una mejilla, mirándolo con un intenso amor maternal—. Nos hubiera gustado estar contigo en esos momentos tan difíciles. Sabes que aquí tienes a tu familia ¿Verdad? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa consoladora.

—Lo sé —lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. Gracias —la volvió a abrazar. Y se quedaron así por un rato, Viktor llorando y ella consolándolo.

Yuuri decidió darles su espacio y entró a la casa sólo para toparse a su hermana y a su padre ya esperándolos con la mesa servida, y ansiosos por conocer al bebé. Makkachin se fue directo hacia Mari, echándose le encima antes de que ésta se le echara encima al bebé.

—¡Mari! Lo vas a espantar —se quejó Yuuri, moviendo el portabebés en donde venía Alexei y evitando que ella lo tomara en brazos de inmediato.

—¡Pero si es precioso!

—Tiene todos los rasgos Nikiforov marcados en él —sonrió con nostalgia, admirando al pequeñín que dormía todavía.

Poco después Viktor y Hiroko se les unieron, ambos con los ojos un poco enrojecidos. A Yuuri se le partió el corazón al verlo lloroso, con su nariz también levemente roja. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Viktor le dedicó una suave y linda sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida por el japonés.

La familia al fin conoció a Alexei y no pudieron hacer más que mimarlo y enamorarse de él. Les sorprendía que fuera tan tranquilo y que sólo llorara cuando tenía hambre, el pañal sucio, o cuando extrañaba a Yuuri, porque eso sí, Alexei se apegó demasiado al japonés en esos meses.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?

—Queremos pasar navidad y año nuevo aquí, y nuestros cumpleaños también —sonrió al ver de reojo cómo Viktor le hacía caras a su hijo para entretenerlo mientras todos charlaban en el comedor luego de la cena.

Los Katsuki se emocionaron mucho al saber eso, en la mente de Hiroko se empezó a planificar de inmediato el cumpleaños de sus dos hijos, además, eran las primeras fiestas que pasarían juntos.

—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí mientras arreglamos nuestra casa? —preguntó Viktor, con Alexei sobre su regazo, mirando todo a su alrededor—. Es que aún no la amueblamos —sonrió.

—¡Pero por supuesto que se pueden quedar aquí! ¡Todo lo que quieran! —respondió Hiroko con emoción.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no participarán en el Grand Prix de este año? —inquirió Mari.

—No —respondió Yuuri—. Este año tuvimos una visita inesperada —miró a su hijo y le apretó una mejilla, sacándole una preciosa risita que alegró a todos.

—Parece hijo de ambos —dijo de pronto Toshiya, mirando que el nene tenía el cabello oscuro como Yuuri y los ojos similares a los de Viktor, aunque no tan claros.

—Es un bebé muy hermoso… ¿Cuánto tiene?

—Va a cumplir siete meses en unos días —respondió Yuuri.

Viktor lo levantó de su regazo y lo alzó, haciéndolo reír más antes de morderle una mejilla.

—¡Deja sus mejillas en paz! —le regañó Yuuri, quitándole al bebé risueño de los brazos.

—Pero a él le gusta —señaló su sonrisa.

—Pero a veces llora —replicó.

—Eres muy sobreprotector.

Y empezaron una chistosa discusión que la familia observó con diversión. Ciertamente no esperaban verlos tan pronto con hijos. Era una vista muy hermosa.

—¿Por qué no van a tomar un baño en las aguas? Nosotros cuidaremos de Alexei —se ofreció Hiroko.

—Sí, vayan porque se ve que les hace falta relajarse bastante —los observó Mari. Sí, Viktor y Yuuri se veían ojerosos y muy cansados. Convertirse en padres de un día para otro no era nada fácil.

Desempacaron sus cosas en el cuarto que había sido de Viktor. El lugar estaba preparado con una cama muy amplia y una bella cuna a un lado. Yuuri se sintió agradecido al ver todas las molestias que se había tomado su familia.

Mientras desempacaban todo, Yuuri miró a su esposo de reojo. Un sentimiento extraño lo invadió al verlo, recordando esos días en los que su relación era tan incipiente. Habían atravesado por muchas dificultades, pero ahí estaban de nuevo, en la misma habitación que hace tantos años, ahora casados y con un hijo, sin embargo, su amado no se veía muy contento.

Yuuri se daba cuenta. Viktor intentaba volver a ser el mismo hombre alegre de siempre, pero le estaba costando trabajo. Lo notaba en ese momento, viéndolo desempacar y suspirar de vez en cuando.

Con paso lento se acercó a su marido y lo sorprendió abrazándolo desde atrás. Recargó el mentón en su hombro y apretándolo con fuerza reconfortante, le dijo:

—Vitya… ¿Quieres ver algo que tengo oculto en mi clóset?

El aludido alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿Qué ocultas?

—¿Quieres verlo?

La curiosidad brilló en los ojos del mayor.

—¡Sí! —se emocionó, no tenía idea de qué podría mostrarle, mucho menos se imaginaba que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a pasar esa vergüenza con tal de sacarle una sonrisa.

Fueron a la recámara de Yuuri y éste entró al clóset sólo para sacar una cosa larga y blanca, muy esponjosa.

—¿Una almohada? —inquirió el ruso sin entender el misterio o lo interesante del asunto.

Con las mejillas rojas, Yuuri abrazó esa almohada con fuerza.

—Sólo promete que no te burlarás.

—¿Qué escondes? —aguantó la risa al verlo nervioso.

—No te rías —pidió, antes de girar la almohada y mostrar a un Viktor de cuerpo completo impreso en la funda de esa cosa gigante.

—Amazing! —se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas—. ¿Eso es tuyo? ¡¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?!

—Tengo años con ella, todavía no nos conocíamos cuando la adquirí.

—Oh Yuuri, eso es tan lindo —lo abrazó, con su felicidad acostumbrada. No le importó que la almohada estuviera en medio—. ¿La usabas?

—Siempre —respondió con bochorno.

Viktor se echó a reír, rompiendo su promesa.

—Eres tan adorable, mi amor —lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó. Beso que fue interrumpido por el llanto de Alexei a la lejanía.

Ambos padres se preocuparon y fueron casi corriendo hacia su hijo. Para cuando llegaron a la sala, descubrieron que Mari ya tenía todo bajo control.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que se estaban bañando? Aprovechen, yo me haré cargo de mi sobrino, shuu, shuu —les hizo un gesto con la mano mientras que con la otra cargaba al bebé ya calmado.

Los esposos regresaron a su habitación, tomaron algunas cosas y se fueron directo a las aguas.

—Es tan relajante… —Yuuri fue el primero en sumergirse en las termas. Momentos después le siguió Viktor—. ¿Desde cuándo eres pudoroso, Viktor? —se burló al ver que entraba con todo y la pequeña toalla que cubría su entrepierna.

—Oh… No lo pensé —se encogió de hombros. Andaba muy despistado y un tanto ido. Eso no dejaba de preocupar a Yuuri.

El japonés se movió en el agua hasta quedar sentado muy cerca de Viktor, tanto, que sus pieles se rozaban.

—¿Qué haces amor? —inquirió el ruso al ver que su esposo se le acercaba demasiado.

—Nada —despejó su frente y depositó un montón de suaves y lentos besitos, lo hizo también en sus mejillas, en su barbilla, en todo su rostro, sacándole risas y asegurándose de hacerlo sentir amado.

Viktor se dejó querer, amaba cuando Yuuri tomaba la iniciativa de esa forma.

—Te amo —Viktor detuvo la lluvia de besos sólo para acariciar las mejillas de su amado.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Y yo te amo a ti —bajó su mano hasta posarla sobre el muslo de Viktor y a partir de ese punto fue subiéndola poco a poco.

El otro sonrió de lado, seductor al adivinar las intenciones de su esposo.

—¿Qué planeas, Yuuri?

—¿Tú qué crees? —alzó una ceja y se inclinó más sobre Viktor, completamente seductor y con una sonrisa por completo sexy.

—¡Iuuri! —soltó una risita y se dejó hacer. Puso sus manos sobre el trasero de su esposo y lo apretó a su antojo. Yuuri suspiró y se concentró en llenar de besos apasionados el cuello de su marido, usando dientes para dejar marcas.

Hubieran seguido en su tarea, de no ser por el ruido de la puerta corrediza tras ellos. Yuuri se paró como resorte del regazo de su marido y se sentó a un lado antes de que los huéspedes los vieran en esa situación tan incómoda y comprometedora. Era similar a la escena de años atrás, cuando los dos estaban desnudos y muy cerca el uno del otro mientras Viktor intentaba comprobar la elasticidad de Yuuri. En ese entonces la gente se había escandalizado. Tal como ahora, sólo que en esta ocasión les causó muchísima gracia.

—¿Viste la cara del anciano? —preguntó Viktor en ruso.

—Sí. Si hubiese llegado antes quizás se habría infartado —respondió en el mismo idioma. Se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar reprimir sus risas traviesas e incontenibles.

Así los dos se echaron a reír a pesar de ver sus deseos truncos, ya no era tan fácil como antes.

—¿Ya te quieres salir? —inquirió el mayor.

—No, quedémonos así un rato más —recargó su nuca en el hombro de Viktor, cerrando los ojos para no ver las expresiones escandalizadas y chistosas de los clientes.

El ruso, recuperando un poco de su humor travieso, bajó su mano hasta posarla en la cadera de Yuuri, acariciándola a su antojo y desviándose a lugares prohibidos de vez en cuando.

Manoseándose bajo el agua, los dos de pronto se vieron con las respiraciones un tanto agitadas. Decidieron salir de ahí, sin descubrir sus entrepiernas en ningún momento. Y muy apenas molestándose en ponerse la bata de baño, salieron de ahí rumbo a su habitación, pero a medio pasillo Viktor lo detuvo, estampando su espalda contra el muro más cercano.

—No aguanto más —murmuró, agitado y con su rostro pegado al de Yuuri. Sus respiraciones se combinaban una con la otra.

—Yo tampoco —jadeó al sentir la rodilla de Viktor entre sus piernas, haciendo la presión justa para estimularlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Las manos del ruso abarcaron las mejillas del menor, atrayéndolo a un beso por completo posesivo y profundo en el que compartieron más que su aliento.

Gotas de agua caían por sus cabellos aún empapados. Las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatadas, mirando con ansias al otro cuando se separaban por segundos antes de perderse de nuevo en otro beso lleno de pasión. Viktor lo tomó ahora de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo con esa brusquedad tan precisa que Yuuri adoraba.

—Quiero hacerte tantas cosas… —jadeó Viktor, agitado.

Yuuri arrastró una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez?

—No lo sé… meses… —asaltó su boca con un beso más demandante.

Y como si el destino estuviese en su contra, el llanto de su precioso hijo resonó en todo el onsen. Cabía destacar que era poseedor de unos potentes pulmones, lloraba poco, pero cuando lo hacía…

—Mamá lo está cuidando —le recordó Yuuri—. Y Mari también.

Viktor asintió. Ambos, no muy convencidos, siguieron con sus besos en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo. Sin embargo, el llanto insistente de su bebé no los dejaba continuar con la misma complacencia de antes.

Suspirando, se miraron a los ojos y con esa simple conexión supieron lo que tenían que hacer. Se separaron el uno del otro y trataron de regularizar sus respiraciones antes de ir por su bebé a la sala. Vistiendo aún sólo las batas blancas de baño, y un tanto acalorados por el momento, llegaron a donde su familia, encontrándose a Mari intentando calmar al bebé.

Alexei apenas miró a sus padres comenzó a llorar más fuerte, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia ambos, derramando lágrima tras lágrima.

—Oh, chicos… no quería molestarlos —dijo Mari, en apuros con el bebé, intentando calmarlo sin conseguirlo—. Pero desde que cenó está así, ya lo hicimos eructar, pero aun así… —miró a su mamá en busca de ayuda.

—Tiene cólicos —dijo Hiroko, con una leve sonrisa—. Y quiere a sus papás, está muy pegado a ustedes —vio cómo Yuuri de inmediato cargó al nene y trató de acunarlo entre sus brazos, pero Alexei no se dejó, se retorció por completo y extendió sus brazos hacia Viktor, llorando por él.

—Oh… sí se siente mal —Yuuri entregó al bebé en los brazos de su padre—. Por lo regular, cuando se enferma llora mucho, hasta que Viktor lo carga. Es algo que no sabemos cómo explicar.

—Sí, pero el resto de los días sólo quiere que tú lo cargues —comentó Viktor, un tanto sentido por eso.

—¿Alexei tiene preferencias? —se burló Mari, mirando a su cuñado.

—Ama a Yuuri —comenzó a mecer suavemente a su hijo, pero éste se removía, buscando una posición más cómoda sin encontrarla del todo, no hasta que Viktor lo recostó sobre su hombro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y caminando de un lado a otro. Eso hizo que su llanto se convirtiera en pequeños hipidos.

Todos, sin excepción, soltaron una exclamación de ternura al ver cómo el bebé intentaba rodear el cuello de su papi con los bracitos.

Y así, poco a poco se fue calmando, pero el pobre no podía dormir. Cada vez que Viktor se sentaba, Alexei se ponía inquieto y lloraba; y cada vez que Yuuri quería cargarlo, pasaba lo mismo. En ese momento sólo aceptaba los brazos de papá Viktor.

Fue hasta más tarde, casi en la madrugada, cuando el ruso detectó un cambio en la temperatura de su hijo.

Ya se habían ido a la cama y dormían plácidamente hasta que Alexei volvió a llorar. Los dos se despertaron, y Yuuri estaba a punto de ir y calmar a su bebé, pero Viktor lo detuvo.

—Duerme amor, yo iré esta vez.

—Gracias… —más dormido que despierto, se volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón.

Viktor caminó hasta la cuna de su bebé y lo tomó en brazos.

—Está ardiendo —se espantó al tocar su cabecita, hizo lo mismo con sus bracitos y piernas. Sí, su bebé tenía fiebre.

Yuuri entró en pánico al oír aquello, se incorporó como resorte y fue hacia ellas, comprobando lo que su esposo notó. Era la primera vez que su bebé se enfermaba.

—Buscaré un termómetro, y si es necesario lo llevaremos a urgencias —besó la cabecita de su bebé y salió casi corriendo en busca del botiquín.

De regreso a la habitación se topó con su mamá envuelta en su bata.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Alexei tiene cólicos de nuevo?

Él sintió un gran alivio al verla despierta.

—No, mamá. Tiene fiebre y no sabemos qué hacer.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Hiroko lo acompañara.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, descubrieron a Viktor meciendo al bebé que aún no dejaba de llorar. Se veía muy angustiado, sus cejas claras y muy juntas la una con la otra lo demostraban.

—Oka-san —suspiró de alivio al verla.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi nieto? —dijo con ternura y calma, lo tomó entre sus brazos y comprobó que el pequeñín estaba ligeramente más tibio de lo que debería. Le pusieron el termómetro y en efecto, no era la gran cosa.

No tardaron en descubrir que el origen del problema era la erupción de sus primeros dientitos de leche. El pequeñín había babeado el hombro entero de Viktor y además tenía sus encías un poco inflamadas. Casi se podían ver sus dientitos centrales inferiores asomándose.

—¿Ven? —Hiroko estiró con cuidado el labio inferior de su nieto y le mostró a sus hijos.

—Oh… —ambos parpadearon con sorpresa.

¡Los primeros dientes de su hijo!

Se emocionaron mucho, pero esa felicidad se fue cuando el nene comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Parecía desesperado.

—¿Qué hacemos? —miró a su madre con angustia.

Hiroko los salvó. Les indicó que le dieran un juguete blando que pudiera morder para quitarse esas ansias y les llevó un biberón con agua fresca para aliviar las molestias del bebé.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Alexei se durmiera al fin, y no ocurrió sino hasta que Viktor decidió recostarlo en la cama, en medio de él y su esposo. Así los dos velaron el sueño de su hijo, dándole pequeños mimos de vez en cuando, acariciando su cabecita.

—Es hermoso —susurró Yuuri, embelesado y sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Es perfecto —continuó Viktor, de acuerdo con su amado.

Los dos se perdieron un rato entre caricias y palabras de amor dirigidas a su bebé, hasta que el sueño le ganó a Yuuri. Entonces Viktor se quedó despierto, admirando a su hermosa familia.

Los amaba con locura. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a esas dos personitas que estaban frente a él, simplemente se moriría de dolor.

No entendía cómo es que podía experimentar un amor tan inmenso y fuerte por su familia, tan fuerte que le daba miedo. Haría lo que fuera por ellos, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Eran su mundo.

De pronto, Viktor se halló acariciando también a su esposo. Era noche de luna llena, así que por la ventana abierta entraba la estela de luz que irradiaba la luna.

—Los amo —besó a sus dos amores y se dispuso a dormir, pensando seriamente en incrementar el tamaño de su familia, lo cual era curioso, pues había entrado en pánico al igual que Yuuri cuando Alexei mostró signos de estar enfermo. Cualquiera en su sano juicio diría que no era momento de tener más bebés, pero entonces… ¿Cuándo sería el momento?

Nunca. Así que tenían que intentarlo y ya.

Se quedó dormido mientras pensaba en eso.

**> >><<< **

Poco a poco fueron amueblando su casa en Hasetsu. Para ambos fue una experiencia muy bella ir a las tiendas y elegir las cosas, juntos con su hijo.

—¿Qué colchón elegimos? —preguntó Yuuri.

—El que tú quieras, amor —respondió, cargando a Alexei y entretenido jugando con él.

—Pero hay que probarlos, ayúdame —pidió mientras miraba todas las opciones posibles.

Nunca imaginó que Viktor tomaría eso en doble sentido, pues el ruso alzó una ceja y lo miró con un grado de lujuria no apto para lugares públicos.

Yuuri vio a su esposo, notó su mirada y entendió todo.

—¡Viktor Nikiforov! —lo regañó entre risas traviesas y nerviosas.

—¿Qué? No me digas que es mala idea, deberíamos probarlos de _esa_ forma. Si es muy duro no podré aventarte fácilmente a la cama, y si es muy blando rebotaríamos en él.

Yuuri miró al techo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se reía. Le dio un besito en los labios antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a probar diferentes colchones, de manera correcta.

Pronto eligieron lo que faltaba y en menos de una semana su casa quedaría lista para ser habitada.

Las compras en familia fueron muy gratas para los tres.

Lo único que no le gustaba mucho a Viktor, era el calor. El pobre se derretía. Y otra cosa que lo traía un poco irritado, era el hecho de que no había podido tener intimidad con su esposo, siempre algo lo impedía o los interrumpía.

Ya habían comprado el colchón y se detuvieron a tomar un refrigerio en la plaza comercial. La mayoría de la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo y al final sonreía, y es que los tres formaban una hermosa familia. Además, era adorable ver cómo Yuuri alimentaba a Alexei con pequeños trocitos de manzana. La abuela Hiroko lo había recomendado para alivianar un poco las molestias de los dientitos nuevos, y por otro lado, Alexei amaba comer fruta.

Viktor tomaba una limonada helada y Yuuri agua mineral. Descansaban de sus compras y hubo un momento en el que el silencio gobernó la atmósfera familiar. El ruso parecía un poco ido y Yuuri intentaba adivinar qué sucedía. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero…

—Quiero… —dijo Viktor con convicción—. No, necesito que tengamos sexo.

El japonés se sonrojó hasta las orejas y casi le sale humo por éstas. ¡Estaban en un lugar público! Y no se había molestado en decirlo discretamente.

—¡Vi-Viktor! —se abochornó.

—Es en serio —lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos celestes y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—. Sé que mantuviste tu espacio por respeto a mi hermano y a Evgi —entristeció un poco, pero no borró su sonrisita—. Pero no necesitas hacerlo más, al contrario. Yuuri, amor, te necesito —tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

Las mejillas de Yuuri seguían rojas.

—Yo también te necesito —tomó su mano y la besó.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos que tenía mucho de no aparecer.

Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa, pero luego miró a su bebé, Viktor hizo lo mismo y… tenían un problema. Alexei dormía en la misma habitación.

—Cuando se duerma —dijo Viktor.

—¿Qué? No, no puedo hacerlo con él ahí, yo… —frunció los labios—… no hagamos eso, Viktor. ¿Y si despierta?

—Es muy pequeño para entender.

—¡Viktor!

—Bueno… entonces le pediremos a oka-san que lo cuide esta noche. Si lo cansamos lo suficiente, dormirá como piedra —miró a su hijo—. ¿Verdad, cariño? —le habló con vocecita tierna. Yuuri contuvo sus ganas de reír, era muy adorable verlo hacer eso.

Terminaron sus bebidas y se fueron caminando de la mano, empujando la carriola de su bebé como dos tontos enamorados.

Pero esa noche sus planes se vieron por completo frustrados. Alexei estuvo inquieto después de cenar y permaneció así hasta pasada la media noche. Ni Viktor ni Yuuri lograban hacerlo dormir.

—Alexei… —suspiró Yuuri, cansado—. ¿Por qué tienes tanta energía? —lo alzó en brazos, por encima de su cabeza. El nene soltó una carcajada. Estaba demasiado despierto—. Amor ¿Le diste chocolate?

—¡Claro que no! —se escandalizó.

Yuuri entornó los ojos, no creyéndole.

—¡Digo la verdad!

El japonés suspiró.

Pasaron horas jugando con el bebé, intentando que se cansara y así dormirlo, incluso lo llevaron a dar una vuelta al parque en su carriola, pero no había forma de que se durmiera. Hasta parecía que el nene sabía sobre los planes de sus padres.

—Préstamelo —Viktor se lo quitó a Yuuri, luego abrió la parte superior de su yukata verde del onsen y metió ahí al bebé, quien luego estalló en carcajadas cuando su padre comenzó a arrullarlo, caminando de un lado a otro y tarareando.

—Amor, no creo que eso funcione —le dijo Yuuri.

Viktor frunció el ceño y los labios, ignoró a su esposo y siguió en su labor.

—No creo que haciéndolo más fuerte se quede dormido —aguantó sus ganas de reír. Viktor de nuevo no dijo nada.

Pasó un rato y el bebé no dio más señales de estar despierto.

Viktor se acercó a su esposo y en voz muy baja le preguntó si estaba ya dormido. Yuuri se asomó a la yukata de Viktor y se enterneció bastante al ver a su bebé acurrucado contra el pecho del ruso, pero…

—Para nada —observó sus enormes ojos azules, le picó la nariz con el índice y Alexei se rio como loco.

Sus padres estaban desesperados, cansados e irritados, pero jamás habían escuchado a Alexei tan risueño y feliz. Así que sus sentimientos negativos se fueron y dedicaron todo su tiempo a hacerlo reír más.

Ese día Hiroko se había enterado del plan de sus hijos gracias a que Viktor fue totalmente desinhibido y le dijo tal cual lo que querían hacer y lo que necesitaban. Yuuri se deshizo en vergüenza por la sinceridad y exactitud de su esposo al comentar sus planes. Hiroko aceptó cuidar a su nietecito, pero Alexei se ponía a llorar cuando lo alejaban de sus padres.

Y así fue como terminaron quedándose con su hijo. Las horas pasaron y pasaron. Los dos estaban acostados en su cama, Viktor con las rodillas flexionadas para que Alexei descansara su espalda en las piernas de su padre mientras éste le hacía cariñitos y caras chistosas.

Los dos terminaron jugando con su hijo, haciéndole cosquillas y muecas hasta que el nene comenzó a cabecear.

—Buenas noches mi bebé —le dijo Viktor en japonés antes de darle un besito en la frente. Alexei frunció el ceño y se talló la frente con su manita. Eso los hizo reír mucho.

—Buenas noches cariño —le dijo Yuuri en ruso. Los esposos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

—¿Qué idioma hablará nuestro hijo? —inquirió Viktor en voz baja.

—Su idioma base debe ser ruso —miró al amor de su vida—. Crecerá en San Petersburgo, sería lo más normal.

—Y también inglés.

Yuuri rio.

—Por supuesto, nos va a oír hablando inglés todo el tiempo.

—Y japonés, definitivamente.

Yuuri se puso muy feliz al escucharlo decir eso.

—Hablando de eso… necesito retomar mis clases de japonés. Me falta mucho por aprender.

—Vaya que sí —se burló antes de recibir un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Y así, aún con Alexei sobre el regazo de Viktor, ambos se empezaron a hacer tiernos cariñitos, se besaron con mucho amor y se acariciaron el rostro, Viktor cuidando en todo momento que su hijo no se le cayera de encima.

Ya con sueño, Yuuri recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo y acomodó a Alexei en medio de ambos. Viktor lo tenía abrazado y le hacía cariñitos en el brazo con la punta de sus dedos.

—Viktor… —murmuró, casi dormido.

—¿Hm?

—Háblame en francés.

El ruso apenas pudo contener una risita.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Lo que quieras, amor —se acurrucó mejor y cerró los ojos.

— _Te puedo decir que soy muy feliz contigo y nuestro hijo_ —le susurró en francés—. Casarnos ha sido la mejor decisión que tomé en la vida. No lo cambiaría por nada. Tu amor hace que todo haya valido la pena. Y seguirá siendo así cuando los dos seamos un par de viejitos.

Yuuri se removió, lleno de felicidad y emoción. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

—Te amo —dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormido. Viktor lo abrazó hacia sí y tampoco tardó mucho en quedar dormido.

La familia completa durmió en paz durante toda la noche, al menos hasta que a las seis de la mañana Alexei despertó llorando, exigiendo un cambio de pañal urgente.

Yuuri se levantó de inmediato, y aún adormecido se llevó a su bebé del cuarto para que su llanto no despertara a Viktor. Le quitó el pañal sucio y como el sueño se le había espantado, decidió tomar un baño con su hijo.

Llevaba un rato jugando en la tina con Alexei, haciéndolo reír y salpicándole agua, cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió. Yuuri pegó un brinco del susto, pero se le pasó al ver a su esposo semidesnudo entrando.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —sonrió ampliamente al ver a los dos grandes amores de su vida juntos.

—Parecías tener un buen sueño —se movió en la tina—. Ven, te hago espacio.

La sonrisa de Viktor incrementó y no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces.

Quedaron un poco apretados en la bañera, pero estaban sumamente felices. Viktor estaba en un extremo y Yuuri en el otro. Y Alexei había descubierto un juego divertido. Estando en los brazos del japonés, volteaba y exigía los brazos de Viktor, pero cuando conseguía lo que quería, cambiaba de opinión al instante. Así que Viktor y Yuuri se pasaban una y otra vez su bebé, riendo al ver que se divertía molestándolos.

Luego de disfrutar de ese baño familiar, salieron limpiecitos y enrollados en toallas. Viktor cargaba a su hijo y no dejaba de hacerle mimos, pero el pequeñín terminó llorando porque su padre le mordió una mejilla.

—¡Viktor! —lo regañó su esposo—. ¿Por qué eres así con él?

—¡Lo siento! —rio con nerviosismo, tratando de calmar el llanto del bebé—. Es que no pude evitarlo. Lo siento cariño, lo siento —besó al nene muchas veces.

Ya en la habitación, Viktor dejó a su hijo sobre el colchón y comenzó a secarlo bien para ponerle el pañal y vestirlo. Estaba inclinado sobre la cama, haciendo lo suyo mientras que la toalla que cubría su desnudez total comenzaba a deslizarse por su piel, aflojándose. Pero no podía acomodársela porque tenía las manos ocupadas.

—Yuuri, amor ¿puedes ayudarme? —pidió sin voltear a verlo.

El aludido estaba recargado en un mueble, viéndolo desde atrás y mordiéndose el labio inferior. La escena que tenía en frente era demasiado sexy. Las gotas de agua escurrían aún del cabello de Viktor, resbalándose por toda su piel de una manera casi grosera.

—¿Yuuri? —lo buscó dentro de su campo de visión, pero no lo halló.

El japonés se cruzó de brazos y aún recargado en el mueble, admiró la belleza que tenía por esposo.

Finalmente la toalla cayó al suelo.

—Rayos… —murmuró el ruso, fue entonces que escuchó el suspiro extasiado a sus espaldas y es que su magnífico trasero estaba al aire y en primer plano para Yuuri—. Eres perverso —dijo, divertido al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y Alexei no ayudaba mucho, pues no cooperaba al no dejarse poner el pañal.

Yuuri seguía sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó a paso lento y, en vez de poner la toalla en su lugar, él…

—¡Iuuuuri! —exclamó con diversión y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Pues sintió una nalgada nada inocente en su trasero. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosas cuando lo miró, pues éste tenía una expresión _eros_ en todo su esplendor.

Terminó de ponerle el pañal a su bebé y se giró para encarar a su esposo, pero no se molestó en cubrir su desnudez. Fue el turno de Yuuri para sonrojarse, y más con esa sonrisa seductora que le lanzaba el otro.

Viktor miró el cuerpo de su esposo de pies a cabeza y se enamoró más. Estaba muy tentado a tirar de esa toalla que cubría a Yuuri, pero entonces escuchó varios monosílabos graciosos a sus espaldas.

Los dos dejaron de lado ese momento y miraron a su hijo. No pudieron evitar hacer una exclamación llena de ternura al ver cómo se llevaba un piecito a la boca. El nene los miraba seriamente, casi analizándolos.

Se sintieron perversos al hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a su bebé, así que se vistieron y se echaron de nuevo sobre la cama deshecha para descansar un poco más, pero ninguno tenía sueño. Fue entonces que Viktor comenzó a canturrear una canción de los 80’s en inglés que le gustaba mucho.

—If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain… —fue interrumpido por la risa escandalosa y hermosa de su hijo.

Yuuri también se rio, sorprendido por su reacción.

Entonces Viktor continuó cantando, haciendo voces chistosas.

—If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.

De nuevo Alexei se rio bastante, mostrando sus encías sin dientes totalmente erupcionados.

Fue entonces que Yuuri tomó su celular y comenzó a grabarlos. Cada vez que Viktor cantaba un pedazo de la canción, Alexei se reía e intentaba imitarlo. Era una escena por demás adorable, además de que Viktor se veía tremendamente feliz, su sonrisa era tan amplia que sus ojos se hacían levemente pequeños.

Padre e hijo estaban acostados en la cama, con sus cabezas juntas lado con lado, de modo que no podían verse, pero se escuchaban claramente. Viktor decía cualquier tontería y su hijo se deshacía en risas. Era tan contagiosa que Yuuri no podía evitar reírse también mientras grababa.

Ante todo el alboroto que hacían, Makkachin se alertó y entró corriendo a la habitación, para unirse a ellos.

Entonces Alexei empezó a balbucear sílabas sin sentido.

—¿Cuál crees que sea su primera palabra? —preguntó Yuuri, terminando de grabar.

—No lo sé, ¿“Makkachin”?

—Es muy difícil. No, su primera palabra debe ser “Papá”.

Y con esa oración empezó el dilema. ¿Cómo los llamaría Alexei a los dos? No podía decirles “Papá” a ambos, se confundirían mucho.

—A mí me dirá papi —aseguró Viktor.

—No, será a mí —dijo Yuuri, y así empezó una chistosa discusión hasta que a Alexei le dio hambre.

Fueron al comedor donde la familia estaba ya reunida. Y ahí los Katsuki vieron con gracia cómo entre ambos le daban de desayunar a su bebé mientras ellos mismos desayunaban también. Era gracioso y adorable ver a Yuuri con Alexei sobre sus piernas. Le daba un mordisco a su desayuno y luego le daba a Alexei del suyo. Viktor hacía lo mismo. Y el pequeño se comía feliz de la vida su fruta y avena preparada por papá Yuuri.

 **—** Chicos, Hiroko les tiene una sorpresa —dijo Toshiya.

Viktor y Yuuri los miraron atentamente.

—Hoy cuidaré de mi nieto para que disfruten de su tiempo a solas. Lo necesitan —les dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Pero mamá… —Yuuri se preocupó.

—Nada de peros —les guiñó un ojo—. Necesitan tiempo a solas.

—Muchas gracias, Oka-san —a Viktor le brillaron los ojos, luego agarró las manitas de su hijo y dijo—: hoy te quedarás con la abuela.

—¡Y con tu tía! —levantó Mari su mano—. Ayudaré a cuidar del enano.

Y así, esa mañana el matrimonio Nikiforov se alistó para salir. Dejaron a su hijo con la abuela, y al ver que no lloraba, se fueron tranquilos y tomados de la mano.

Estaban tan emocionados por tener un día para ellos dos solos que… no sabían qué hacer.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—No lo sé… —Viktor se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensando.

—Ya sé ¡Vamos a patinar! —suplicó Yuuri.

A Viktor le brillaron los ojos y salieron casi corriendo rumbo al Ice Castle. Se toparon a Yuko, quien les regañó por no haberle avisado que estaban ahí en la ciudad desde hace tanto. Les dio patines y así aprovecharon ese par de horas a solas en la pista antes de que abrieran.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Viktor llegó por detrás, acariciando el trasero y las piernas de su esposo mientras éste calentaba.

—¡Viktor! —se avergonzó un poco, pero terminó riéndose—. Sí, ayúdame un poco con los estiramientos, ya estoy algo oxidado.

—¡No puedes decir eso! —se alarmó. Entonces el switch de “entrenador” se activó.

Calentaron e hicieron estiramientos por un rato hasta que estuvieron listos. Cuando sus cuchillas tocaron el hielo, experimentaron un hermoso placer que tenían mucho de no sentir. Sus cuerpos estaban en donde pertenecían.

Yuuri se deslizó con gracia y velocidad por todo el perímetro de la pista, Viktor sólo lo veía desde la entrada al hielo. Sonrió al ver cuándo cerró sus ojos y extendió sus brazos a los lados.

Había extrañado tanto ver a _ese_ Yuuri.

Entonces una alarma se encendió en su interior. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que patinó y su espalda ya casi no le había dado molestias, así que… ¿Podría patinar como antes?

Decidió no pensar más en eso, sacó su celular, hizo una lista de reproducción y le dio play antes de comenzar a patinar.

Sonrió al ver que Yuuri abría sus ojos de par en par, asombrado y emocionado por la música que sonaba.

—¿Me permites esta pieza? —Viktor llegó hasta su lado y como todo príncipe azul le extendió su mano.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se pusieron rosas.

Aceptó la mano de Viktor y empezaron a patinar al ritmo de “Stay Closet To Me”.

Recordaban los pasos a la perfección, cada giro, salto y pirueta.

Sus manos se sabían de memoria el sitio en el que debían de estar. Viktor sonreía cada vez que ponía sus manos en la angosta cintura de su esposo para alzarlo en brazos en una elaborada pirueta.

Habían extrañado tanto eso.

Pero Yuuri nunca se imaginó cuál sería la siguiente canción…

—¡¿Es en serio?! —se emocionó.

Viktor enarcó una ceja y con una sensual sonrisa le dijo:

—Muéstrame todo tu eros y yo te enseñaré el mío —su voz y su expresión derrochaban una sensualidad tremenda. A Yuuri se le hicieron las piernas gelatina.

Yuuri jamás olvidaría los pasos de esa coreografía, antes olvidaría su nombre. Y se lo demostró a su entrenador, enorgulleciéndolo al grado de ponerse celoso.

El ruso se le unió y juntos comenzaron a improvisar una nueva coreografía para _eros,_ pero ahora en pareja, y por lo mismo, mucho más sensual.

Estaban tan centrados el uno en el otro, que no se percataron de las cámaras que los grababan. Sí, las trillizas hicieron de las suyas nuevamente.

Ellas captaron cada segundo, desde los momentos en que patinaban con una perfección envidiable, hasta esos instantes en los que se equivocaban y se echaban a reír uno en los brazos del otro, abrazándose torpemente antes de continuar patinando al mismo ritmo sensual, ajenos a que esos vídeos se estarían haciendo virales en un par de horas.

Y así fue. En menos de un minuto el vídeo estuvo en línea, y estando en las redes sociales no pasó más de una hora para que se hiciera viral.

Pero el par de tórtolos estaba tan ocupado en su burbuja de amor, que no se dieron cuenta de eso hasta que salieron. Se rieron mucho al ver que las ahora jovencitas habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Yuko las regañó, pero a los involucrados no les molestó, al contrario, revivieron viejos y gratos tiempos.

Salieron del Ice Castle como un par de tontos enamorados, tomados de la mano y sin rumbo fijo. Al final decidieron ir a su nueva casa, querían acomodar todos los muebles en su lugar y desempacar algunas pertenencias.

**> >><<< **

—¡Terminamos! —se dejó caer sobre el colchón recién acomodado.

Los dos estaban sudorosos y cansados por acomodar los muebles en la casa.

—Al fin —se dejó caer a un lado de Yuuri, ambos bocabajo.

—¿No te cansaste? —inquirió el japonés, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Un poco —admitió.

—Ya no eres tan joven.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —se asombró—. Yuuri Katsuki —sonrió con sorpresa e incredulidad—. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia —se echó sobre él, apresándolo contra el colchón.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me harás? —tentó su suerte.

El ruso esbozó una sonrisa de lado, tremendamente sexy. El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco, no pudo evitar pasar saliva de manera ruidosa.

Entonces Viktor se inclinó y comenzó a repartir mordiscos por toda su piel, empezando por la de su cuello. Eso le causó muchas cosquillas a Yuuri, quien entre risas y patadas terminó rodando en la cama hasta tener a Viktor bajo su cuerpo.

—Eso no fue un castigo —le dijo el japonés, deteniendo las manos de Viktor contra el colchón, sentado sobre sus caderas y mirándolo muy de cerca.

—No quería castigarte —sonrió suavemente, zafó una mano del agarre y acarició la mejilla de su esposo. El contacto fue tan íntimo y lleno de amor, que a Yuuri se le pusieron las mejillas rosas, como si fuese la primera vez que hacía eso.

Entones Yuuri se inclinó sobre Viktor, y cuando estuvo mejilla con mejilla, le dijo:

—Quiero hacerte el amor —mordió su oreja.

A Viktor se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué te lo impide? —suspiró, girando un poco su rostro para poder verlo a la cara.

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa por completo arrasadora, hizo estallar las emociones del ruso.

Y entonces fue como si algo se hubiese encendido, algo que se estuvo conteniendo por mucho tiempo. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, la ropa salió volando con premura. Los besos eran arrasadores e incontenibles.

—Espera —Yuuri se detuvo en seco—. Amor, estoy sucio, he sudado mucho y…

—Yo también ¿Te molesta?

—No, pero tú…

—Porque a mí no me importa —sus ojos celestes estaban cargados en pasión. Llevaban mucho tiempo en abstinencia como para detenerse y preocuparse por detalles mínimos.

Yuuri sonrió seductor y atrapó de nuevo los labios de Viktor entre los suyos.

—Te deseo tanto —dijo Viktor con profunda voz, entre beso y beso. Yuuri volvió a sonreír, sin detener la caricia y perdiendo sus manos en la cabellera platinada.

No podían pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus manos recorriéndose, sus lenguas danzando al mismo ritmo, en sus suspiros que no se molestaban en contener.

Quería hacerlo suyo en ese instante, se sentía ansioso y más por el hecho de que Viktor también quería que le hiciera el amor con ansias, pero también quería disfrutar cada segundo, oportunidades así serían cada vez más difíciles de conseguir.

Entre revolcones, caricias íntimas y besos, las últimas prendas salieron volando hasta que no hubo nada que interfiriera entre el roce de sus cuerpos. Se habían extrañado tanto que casi sentían que acariciaban a un cuerpo diferente. Viktor se extasió al ver a su Yuuri un poquito más robusto, resultado de esos cuantos kilitos de más que el otro tanto odiaba.

**_Viktor_ **

Lo necesitaba, casi tanto como el oxígeno que respiro. Extrañaba y deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos, recibir su amor y sus caricias, sentirlo dentro de mí.

Teniéndolo encima de mi cuerpo podía yo acariciarlo a mi entero antojo. Sus preciosas manos acariciaban cada rincón de mi piel, apretando algunos sitios y arañando suavemente otros; sus labios y lengua me causaban escalofríos al perderse en mi cuello y oreja, hacía que suspiros extraños salieran de mi boca; sus caderas estaban pegadas a las mías, podía sentir su erección por completo, y él me la hacía notar al restregarse contra mi cuerpo.

Me hallé tan perdido en sus caricias y amor, que mi cerebro no pudo coordinar para más que acariciar su espalda. Acaricié cada vértebra desde su cuello hasta la terminación de su espalda.

Comencé a soltar vergonzosos gemidos cuando me hizo envolverlo con mis piernas para que él pudiera así frotarse más fácilmente contra mí, miembro con miembro.

—Vitya —jadeó en mi oído—. Acaríciame —pidió.

Entonces me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban fijas en su espalda baja. Estaba tan perdido en el placer que no podía pensar en más.

—Oh… lo siento —gemí al sentir sus besos descendiendo hasta mi pecho, justo sobre uno de mis pezones.

Sus manos buscaron mi trasero, lo apretó a su antojo y yo hice lo mismo con él.

Se separó un segundo de mí, nos observamos mutuamente y yo sonreí por un simple hecho.

—Estás sonrojado —alcé una mano hasta su mejilla. Amaba esa expresión tan erótica en él. Sus mejillas rosadas, su ceño levemente fruncido y uno que otro mechón de cabello negro pegándose a su rostro debido al sudor. Era jodidamente sexy.

—Tú también lo estás —respondió, manteniendo su seriedad.

Sonreí más ampliamente antes de tomarlo de la nuca y atraerlo a un beso profundo. Y sin deshacer el beso, condujo su mano a mi entrada, introduciendo un dedo. No pude evitar gemir con fuerza, casi sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Enseguida introdujo un segundo dedo, yo sólo me removí debajo de su cuerpo.

—Siento que sea tan rápido, pero… —me miró suplicante—. Vitya, necesito hacerlo ya.

—Hazlo ya —yo también estaba ansioso.

Entonces tomó mis rodillas y las abrió de par en par, sonrió al ver mi elasticidad.

—En serio, Yuuri, hazlo ya —supliqué.

Tomó su pene por completo erecto y lo introdujo en mí.

Mi espalda se arqueó, el aire escapó de mis pulmones y sólo fui capaz de enterrar mis uñas en su espalda. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar cuando sentí que inició un vaivén rítmico y profundo. Me había desacostumbrado por completo a tenerlo dentro de mí.

No pude contener más mis gemidos cuando comenzó a penetrarme con más fuerza, saliendo por completo sólo para volver a entrar de una sola intención, sus caderas se estampaban contra las mías sin cansancio, con una condición y resistencia envidiable. Mis manos fueron a dar a su cabello, enredé mis dedos ahí y estiré suavemente. Su boca se perdió en mis labios, sus manos en mis costados…

Me sentía extasiado.

De pronto se separó de mí sólo para echar una de mis piernas sobre su hombro.

Él entró más profundo.

Llevé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, no había sábanas ni almohadas de las cuales sujetarme, así que enterré mis dedos en el colchón y cerré mis ojos.

—Mírame, Vitenka —pidió con un tono de voz muy sensual.

Abrí los ojos y casi llegué al orgasmo con sólo ver su expresión. Sus ojos castaños me miraban hambrientos, su lengua pasó por sus labios en una expresión por demás erótica.

—¡Oh Dios, Yuuri! —exclamé, me estaba volviendo loco.

Comenzó a besar y mordisquear mi pierna que estaba sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que pasaba las puntas de sus dedos, traviesamente, sobre mi vientre bajo. Continuó descendiendo hasta tocar la punta de mi miembro deseoso por atención.

Me perdí en éxtasis cuando comenzó a masturbarme. Me sentí cerca del final.

—Iuuri… —jadeé y extendí mis brazos hacia él. Entendió lo que quería, bajó mi pierna de su hombro y se echó sobre mí, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo antes de comenzar a embestirme con frenesí.

Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban, el sonido lascivo de su piel chocando con la mía invadía la habitación. Y fue entonces que sentí de nuevo la necesitad de aferrarme a algo. Tomé su trasero y lo apreté con fuerza, empujándolo más hacia mi interior, quería más de él, más profundo, más fuerte…

Siguió penetrándome al mismo ritmo enloquecedor. Cuando sentí que no podría más y que me volvería loco, tomé su nuca con mis dos manos y lo atraje a mis labios.

Y en un acto completamente tierno, buscó mis manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas. Las apretó y entonces…

No pude evitarlo y me vine sin poder controlarlo más. Mi cuerpo entero tembló bruscamente justo antes de que Yuuri experimentara también su orgasmo, lo sentí en mi interior, llenado por él.

Nuestros gemidos fueron casi gritos. Su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el mío. El aire me faltaba. Podía sentir su respiración errática en mi cuello y sus manos apretando todavía las mías. Me solté del agarre para acariciar toda su espalda hasta terminar enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

Él se incorporó un poco y vi su expresión extasiada. Tomó mi mano derecha y la besó justo por encima del anillo.

—Te amo tanto, Vitenka, tanto… —suspiró antes de salir de mi interior, causándome un escalofrío. Escuché su risita y me avergoncé un poco al recordar que decía que amaba mis caras luego del orgasmo, seguramente estaba haciendo una cara chistosa para él.

—Te amo, Yuuri —lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo arrastré a un abrazo asfixiante—. Eres increíble.

—No, tú lo eres —dio muchos besitos húmedos a mi cuello.

Aún agitados y muy sensibles después del orgasmo, nos quedamos en esa posición, abrazados y haciéndonos arrumacos.

—¿Nos duchamos? —sugerí. Sentía mucho calor.

—Vamos —me besó en los labios antes de incorporarse.

Y mentiría si dijera que no lo esperaba, pero sí lo esperaba. Terminamos teniendo sexo en la ducha, esta vez fue tan intenso que resbalamos y luego de reírnos un poco continuamos haciéndonos el amor.

Frescos y un poco adoloridos, nos vestimos con las únicas prendas que teníamos ahí: un par de yukatas frescas.

Cuando terminé de vestirme busqué a mi esposo en la habitación, pero no lo hallé. Caminé hacia la terraza trasera cuando vi abiertas sus puertas de cristal. Yuuri estaba en la terraza, recargado en la baranda, su mirada se perdía más allá de nuestro patio.

Me quedé unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Y de nuevo me preguntaba… ¿Qué hice para merecer a un hombre como él?

Caminé en silencio y a paso lento hasta acercarme lo suficiente como para saber qué era eso que tanto estaba disfrutando él ahí. Pues de inmediato fui consciente de que a lo lejos se veía el mar, nos llegaba el olor a sal y a la brisa veraniega. Junto con esa brisa me llegó el sutil aroma de uno de los tantos árboles en el patio: Aroma a flor de azahar. Era sutil, pero delicioso.

**_Narradora._ **

Entonces Yuuri sintió unas escurridizas manos colándose a su cintura y atrayéndolo a un fuerte torso. Sintió el mentón de Viktor sobre su hombro izquierdo y se sintió en las nubes al escuchar su voz serena.

—En unos años ese naranjo crecerá tanto que sus ramas llegarán a esta terraza, y el aroma de sus flores llegará por las mañanas a nuestra cama.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, inhaló y se imaginó esa escena. Era demasiado agradable. Se giró en el abrazo hasta tenerlo de frente, miró el perfecto rostro de su esposo y cómo la brisa mecía sus cabellos platinados.

Se sintió pleno.

Tomó las mejillas de Viktor y lo besó. Tuvo que pararse levemente de puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero lo hizo y eso enterneció bastante a su esposo.

—Te amo, Viktor Nikiforov —le dijo en un perfecto ruso.

—Te amo, mi amor —respondió en japonés antes de volverlo a besar, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

El beso se intensificó. Yuuri rodeó la nuca de Viktor con sus manos mientras él lo rodeaba por la cintura, pegándolo todo lo posible a él. Con pasos torpes y sin cortar el contacto, llegaron a la cama. Se desataron las yukatas e hicieron el amor una vez más. Yuuri desfalleció en sus brazos de nuevo, extasiado y dejándose hacer.

El resto del día lo pasaron en su nueva casa, casi desnudos y haciendo el amor por todas partes, dándose amor y cariños sin límites. Recordaron con nostalgia aquel fin de semana en Hasetsu hace ya varios años, cuando tuvieron las aguas termales para ellos solos. Y para rememorar la ocasión, pidieron pizza a domicilio: Una hawaiana y otra de peperoni.

En aquel entonces habían comenzado a hablar de su futuro. Esta vez no fue muy diferente.

Se encontraban sentados en la cama, desnudos, comiendo pizza y cubriéndose escasamente con las sábanas.

—Vitya —murmuró luego de darle un mordisco a su rebanada.

—Dime —extendió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Yuuri, quitándole restos de salsa de tomate.

Yuuri lo pensó muy bien antes de expresar aquello que tenía planeado decir. Se sintió extrañamente muy nervioso, pero al final tomó valor y lo dijo.

—Alexei necesitará hermanitos.

Los ojos de Viktor casi brillaron con luz propia. No imaginó que Yuuri tocara el tema tan pronto. De inmediato en su mente empezaron a llegar mil posibilidades, una tras otra. ¿Le pediría que ya tuvieran más familia? ¿O sólo tocó el tema de manera trivial? En esos pocos segundos casi sufrió corto circuito. ¿Le diría que quería adoptar?

—Sí, él necesitará hermanitos. Como unos…

—Uno más.

—¿Sólo uno? —hizo una cara muy tierna sin proponérselo.

—Quizás dos —mordió su pizza.

Viktor irradió más felicidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —tomó su mano y la besó. Yuuri amaba ese hábito que tenía Viktor.

—Completamente —dejó la pizza a un lado y se acercó a él para acariciar su mejilla—. Sé que Alexei es aún muy pequeño y que apenas nos estamos acostumbrando a esto de ser padres, pero… —sonrió como bobo—… si lo hacemos juntos sé que todo irá bien.

—Exactamente —besó la punta de su nariz—. Entonces hay que comenzar a ver los trámites necesarios para la adopción.

—No, Viktor. Quiero ir con la doctora Kubo.

La rebanada de pizza que sostenía Viktor cayó de su mano justo sobre la caja. De todas las ideas que cruzaron su mente, nunca esperó que precisamente _esa_ fuera a salir a la luz.

—No volvimos a hablar sobre el tema desde que salimos de su consultorio. No sé qué es lo que piensas al respecto —externó Yuuri.

—Es muy arriesgado —fue lo primero que pudo decir, aún seguía en shock.

—Lo sé, pero valdrá el esfuerzo.

Viktor lo miró, incrédulo. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría diciéndole eso.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, Viktor —se tornó muy serio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —empezó a preocuparse.

—Quiero ser yo quien tenga a nuestro hijo.

—No.

—¿Piensas tenerlo tú?

—No te arriesgaré de esa forma.

—Ni yo a ti. Vitya —acarició su mejilla y lo miró profundamente con sus ojos castaños—. Quiero tenerlo yo. Quiero darte un hijo, permíteme hacerlo, por favor.

El ruso tomó la mano que acariciaba su rosto y la besó con devoción.

—No tienes que hacerlo, amor, es muy riesgoso.

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero quiero hacerlo y valdrá el esfuerzo.

Los ojos celestes de Viktor se perdieron unos segundos en los de Yuuri. Examinó su rostro y su expresión por largo rato, asegurándose de que no hubiera dudas. Y una vez seguro…

—Gracias —lo abrazó sorpresivamente—. Muchas gracias.

—Vitya ¿Estás llorando? —rio un poco.

—No, claro que no —se limpió las lágrimas a escondidas.

Yuuri soltó una risita muy hermosa, Viktor sólo lo afianzó más entre sus brazos.

—Iremos a ver a la doctora Mitsurou regresando a casa.

Esa tarde tomaron una decisión que marcaría sus vidas. Nunca olvidarían ese día.

—¿Les diremos a los demás? —dejó las cajas de pizza sobre el buró y se acostó entre los brazos de Viktor, quien lo recibió gustoso, listo para hacerle piojito.

—Esperemos a tener la cita con la doctora.

Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo crees que se sienta Alexei con un hermanito?

—Espero que no quiera regresarlo a la “fábrica de bebés” como yo cuando nació Aleksi —recordó con una triste sonrisa.

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente. Poco a poco el sueño lo fue invadiendo, las caricias de Viktor lo fueron arrullando.

—Tengo miedo —admitió Viktor por primera vez.

—Todo irá bien —sonrió soñadoramente antes de caer rendido al sueño.

Era un lunes por la tarde, recién habían comido pizza en la cama, desnudos y ahora dormirían una siesta antes de despertar para muy probablemente tener otra sesión de sexo intenso.

Viktor siempre había odiado los lunes, pero ese en particular iba de maravilla.

**> >><<< **

—No puedes comer eso.

—Puedo comer lo que quiera —le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

—No deberías —enarcó una ceja, hastiado—. Deja eso —le arrebató el tarro de cerveza.

—He comido estrictamente sano por meses, estoy harto —le quitó el tarro y bebió sin fondo hasta terminarla y pedir otra. Andrew estaba preocupado por su actitud en esos últimos días—. Mejor sigue platicándome cómo te va con tu hijo. Yuri es un buen muchacho.

—Lo es —sonrió soñadoramente, estaba orgulloso de su muchacho—. Lamento tanto no haber estado en su vida desde que nació —suspiró—. A pesar de ello, hemos intentado reponer el tiempo perdido. ¿Sabes? Ahora que Viktor y Yuuri están en Japón, Yuri va a visitarme diariamente, hemos pasado mucho tiempo de calidad.

—Pero no quiso irse a vivir contigo.

—No, y lo entiendo. Apenas nos estamos conociendo, hasta hace poco no teníamos idea de nuestro parentesco, así que lo entiendo, no quiero presionarlo. Y bueno, él ya está acostumbrado a vivir con ellos, son su familia —sonrió de lado, un poco triste.

—¿No crees que decida vivir contigo más adelante? —terminó su hamburguesa y pidió otra—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada?

Andrew negó de inmediato. Seguía molesto con él por estar comiendo esas cosas a pesar de que las tenía contraindicadas.

—No creo que tengamos la oportunidad —sonrió levemente—. Él y su novio tienen una relación muy seria. El muchacho le propuso que vivieran juntos en Almaty.

—¿Y se irá a vivir allá?

—Lo está pensando. No es fácil para él, pues su familia está aquí.

—Y tú también.

Andrew sonrió.

—Sí, yo también —borró su sonrisa cuando le llevaron otra hamburguesa—. Créeme, Dimitri, no he querido hacer esto, pero… ya basta. Te estás comportando como un loco. Sabes que esto te hace daño —señaló la comida chatarra y el alcohol.

—De algo me voy a morir —se encogió de hombros y bebió su… ya había olvidado el número de tragos que llevaba.

Pero esas palabras causaron algo muy grande en el rubio, quien lo miró con completa incredulidad, casi ofendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Dimitri dejó de comer y lo miró a los ojos. No respondió.

—Sé que tu vida no ha sido muy fácil en estos últimos meses, pero ¿Decir eso? No tienes derecho —lo miró con rencor—. No lo tienes…

Dimitri soltó una risa muy seca e irónica. ¿Fácil? ¿Su vida? ¡Ja! Desde la muerte de su esposa en adelante ha sido todo, menos fácil.

—Lárgate —fue lo único que respondió, sin mirarlo siquiera.

—¿Qué?

—Que te largues. Déjame cenar a gusto.

Andrew rio con escepticismo, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Eres increíble —se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse—. Me llevaré esto —le arrebató la orden entera de papas fritas.

—¡Hey!, son mías —se quejó, pero Andrew no dijo nada, se alejó de ahí, comiéndose las papas.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando Andrew regresó sobre sus pasos, molesto.

—No, no me voy a ir así. Tú, idiota, me vas a decir de una buena vez qué es lo que te ocurre. Y vas a abandonar esa actitud suicida que te cargas desde hace semanas.

Dimitri no alzó la vista, hizo su comida a un lado, le había quitado el apetito.

No fue sino hasta que Andrew se sentó frente a él, que se animó a levantar la mirada. Se arrepintió al segundo, pues vio esos ojos verdes tan intensos, perforándolo con su profundidad. Vaya que el rubio tenía una mirada severa cuando se lo proponía.

—La relación con mi hijo no mejora.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Sinceramente, de ambos. Y ahora que están viviendo en Japón… tengo miedo de que no regresen. No soportaría dejar de ver a mi nieto, eso me mataría.

La mirada de Andrew se suavizó. Pocas veces en la vida había visto a Dimitri vulnerable, esta era una de esas. Sus hombros se veían caídos, sus ojeras demostraban lo mal que dormía y su porte no era el mismo imponente de siempre.

Al ver la oportunidad para desahogarse, y con unas copas de más, siguió hablando.

—Viktor no ha respondido a mis mensajes en los que le pido hacer video llamada para ver a Alexei, los ve y no responde. Yo sólo quiero saber si están bien, sólo le pido un mensaje, una foto…

—¿Se te ha ocurrido seguir a tu hijo en Instagram? —se burló un poco, amenizando así la atmósfera tensa que se había formado.

—Sí —resopló—. Pero odio esas redes sociales, además, no es lo mismo.

Andrew se echó a reír, cambiando muy rápido de ánimo. Y es que al fin sabía qué agobiaba a su amigo, temía que fuese algo mucho más serio y preocupante. O así era, hasta que Dimitri continuó.

—Me siento solo… —dijo de pronto, mirando hacia algún punto indefinido del lugar—. En las mañanas me despierto, voy al trabajo, regreso a casa hasta tarde y al día siguiente repito la rutina. Estoy cansado de eso, de despertar solo todas las mañanas, de no poder compartir mi día con nadie. Estoy cansado, me siento… —suspiró—. Siento que no hago falta aquí.

Los ojos verdes de Andrew se abrieron mucho, con total espanto. El barullo a su alrededor pasó a segundo plano. En su mente se repetían las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Se sintió nada… ¿Y él? ¿Dónde quedaba él y su amistad, su cariño? Dimitri lo estaba olvidando, no lo valoraba en lo absoluto. Pero eso no era novedad para el rubio.

—No digas esas cosas —dijo al fin—. Tú… eres muy importante.

—¿Para quién? —resopló.

Andrew se limitó a sonreír de lado. No le pudo sostener la mirada por más tiempo así que miró la mesa por un rato hasta que se cansó de estar ahí. Se puso de pie y palmeó firmemente el hombro de su amigo.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario.

—Perdí la cuenta de las cervezas que te tomaste. No te voy a dejar ir así, vamos —apretó su hombro con firmeza.

Dimitri suspiró. Pagó la cuenta y se puso de pie, fue ahí cuando sintió que todo le dio vueltas, sí había bebido mucho. Tuvo que agarrarse del hombro de su amigo para llegar íntegro al auto.

El camino a casa de Nikiforov fue silencioso e incómodo. En la ciudad llovía, así que sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas chocando contra el parabrisas. Al llegar, Andrew tuvo que ayudarlo a bajar del auto, lo acompañó hasta su habitación y lo dejó tumbado en su cama.

Estaba molesto y resentido por ser menospreciado de esa forma. Se iba a ir así sin más, pero miró a su amigo y no pudo. Se regresó para quitarle la corbata y los zapatos. Terminó quitándole también la camisa.

Un relámpago iluminó el interior de la habitación antes de que un trueno resonara con fuerza. Dimitri no despertó.

Suspirando, Andrew se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo miró por largo rato.

—No estás solo, y jamás lo estarás —susurró muy quedamente—. Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar cuán idiota logres ser.

Sonrió de lado y se llevó una mano al rostro. Era triste decirle esas cosas solamente cuando estaba dormido. Sabía lo mucho que Dimitri odiaba esas cursilerías que consideraba demasiado “homosexuales”. Y en vez de enojarse, Andrew permanecía a su lado, fiel.

—Sé cómo eres, te conozco mejor que nadie y… está bien que seas así —se atrevió a acomodarle un mechón de su cabello negro. Lo hizo de manera muy sutil, no quería que despertara—. No te pediría que cambiaras tu forma de ser, pero… —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Guardó silencio por un rato.

Andrew quería decirle tantas cosas que albergaba en su corazón, pero no podía, definitivamente no. Se tragó ese cúmulo de sentimientos, guardándoselos para él.

—Eres muy importante para mí. Si no estuvieras, me harías mucha falta, Mitya… —acarició su cabello con una delicadeza increíble, no quería despertarlo.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y se inclinó un poco sobre él, vio su rostro de cerca. Dimitri no dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido ni siquiera estando dormido, eso hizo sonreír un poco a Andrew, animándose a inclinarse un poco más sobre su rostro. Fue acortando la distancia poco a poco, hasta que finalmente desvió la trayectoria y terminó besando su frente.

Había tanto silencio en la habitación, que todo se escuchaba. El único ruido era el de la lluvia golpeando suavemente la ventana. Y lo otro que Andrew escuchaba era el palpitar de su alocado corazón. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó en su puño la tela de la camisa, impotente.

Con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. Miró una última vez a Dimitri y su corazón se estrujó, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser igual de importante para él, pero tristemente no era el caso.

Suspirando, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Andrew.

El aludido se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar su voz grave, se giró con ojos muy abiertos. Lo vio incorporarse un poco de la cama.

—No te vayas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco por segunda vez en la noche.

—Quédate un poco más, por favor.

Andrew no sabía qué decir, sólo esbozó media sonrisa y asintió. Sabía que su amigo estaba deprimido aún por la muerte de su hijo y por toda la carga que había traído encima suyo desde hace años. No podía hacer más que quedarse a su lado, como siempre.

El mayor se volvió a tumbar sobre sus sábanas, estaba muy cansado y algo ebrio, aunque menos de lo que parecía. Con sus orbes azules siguió a Andrew, quien se sentó en un cómodo sillón de lectura que Dimitri tenía cerca de su cama.

Ojos verdes y azules hicieron conexión y se quedaron así por largos segundos hasta que Dimitri cerró los suyos.

—Eres un buen amigo, Andrew —fue lo único que dijo antes de caer rendido el sueño.

El rubio esbozó una linda sonrisa y cumplió con su palabra, se quedó con él, pues esas palabras fueron lo más cercano al Dimitri de hace veinte años. Se quedó en ese sillón por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Dimitri abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba solo, así que comenzó a preguntarse si todo había sido un sueño, las palabras de Andrew… sus caricias.

Su cabeza le dolía horrores y su cuerpo le pesaba mucho, todo eso sólo incrementó su mal humor después de despertar y encontrarse solo. Una conocida depresión comenzó a invadir su ser. Se volvió a acostar y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza, pero… se alarmó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría cuando vio a su mejor amigo entrando con un buen desayuno para él. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar demostrarlo. No se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero en esos momentos de su vida, Andrew era un salvavidas para él, era de quien podía sostenerse para mantenerse cuerdo y con ganas de seguir adelante.

—Come —le puso la bandeja de comida sobre el regazo y enseguida se sentó de nuevo en el sofá donde pasó la noche.

—No tengo cómo agradecerte esto —admitió el mayor, salivando al ver el apetitoso desayuno—. No lo preparaste tú ¿Verdad?

El aludido se rio.

—Claro que no, Petra lo hizo.

—Oh…

—Y si quieres agradecerme, podrías comenzar con no comer las porquerías de ayer.

—No seas exagerado.

—Hamburguesa con triple tocino —se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Dimitri rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, seré cuidadoso.

—Y hoy saldremos a correr —se puso de pie y fue rumbo al armario de su amigo.

—Anoche llovió.

—¿Y? —le lanzó sus tenis deportivos desde el armario.

—Y tengo resaca.

—¿Y? —lanzó ahora un par de prendas.

—Y no tienes ropa aquí.

—Sí la tengo —sacó un conjunto más de ropa.

—Eso es mío.

—Ya no más.

Ahora fue el turno de Dimitri de rodar los ojos.

—¿Te vas a apropiar de mi ropa?

—No, sólo de esto —señaló el pants y la sudadera de marca que traía en manos.

—Te va a quedar grande.

Andrew se rio abiertamente.

—Mitya, nuestra complexión no es muy distinta.

Dimitri no discutió más, se quedó callado y terminó su desayuno. Andrew sonrió por ello. Al menos ahora no le había hecho discusión por el diminutivo que usaba con él.

—Termina el desayuno y cámbiate —le dijo antes de salir de ahí.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Te esperaré abajo! —le gritó desde el pasillo, bajando ya las escaleras.

Dimitri suspiró pesadamente, ese día tenía planeado pasarlo en cama, no entendía por qué el otro venía y frustraba sus planes así.

No, sí lo entendía…

Una linda sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de levantarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Entonces su celular sonó. Lo tomó y revisó sus mensajes.

—Oh… —sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la foto que le mandaron.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_09/07/2018_ **

**_12:20 p.m._ **

****


	43. Verano en Hasetsu

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLII

**_“Verano en Hasetsu”_ **

Sonrió al ver ese nuevo mensaje del esposo de su hijo. Era la enésima vez que le mandaba fotos o videos de su nieto, ya tenía la galería llena y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Ya habían pasado semanas del primer mensaje. Yuuri le había escrito:

“Hola, soy Yuuri, espero no molestarlo. Pero imagino que se pondrá feliz al ver esto”

Y enseguida le mandó el video en el que Viktor cantaba “Escape” y Alexei se reía de lo lindo al escucharlo. Dimitri pudo ver la felicidad pura en su hijo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, nunca lo había visto así. Amó ver también a su nietecito siendo tan feliz con ese par.

“Estará recibiendo mensajes de este tipo, si no le molesta”

Le había escrito eso también. Dimitri sonrió de lado y respondió con un simple emoji de pulgar arriba.

—¿Estás viendo las fotos de tu nieto? —Andrew entró a su oficina con total confianza y sin avisar, era el único en todo el edificio que podía hacer aquello.

Dimitri no despegó sus ojos del celular, recargó su mejilla en un puño y sonrió como tonto a la pantalla.

El corazoncito de Andrew se sobresaltó un poco al ver esa sonrisa. No lo veía tan feliz desde hace años.

—Ven, míralas conmigo —le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Yuuri me mandó más hace unos momentos, al parecer van a ir a un festival y Alexei está usando ropas japonesas —le mostró el celular—. Se ve adorable ¿No?

Al aludido se le iluminaron los ojos, sí, el nene se veía precioso.

—¿Ya lo llamas “Yuuri”? —lo molestó un poco. Dimitri sólo rodó los ojos y no respondió. Sí, era verdad que ya no odiaba al japonés, pero tampoco lo podía apreciar mucho que digamos—. ¿Cuándo lo vas a tratar bien?

—No lo estoy tratando mal —se ofendió. Andrew le quitó el celular y vio el chat de Yuuri—. Te ha mandado millones de fotos de tu nieto y tú sólo le respondes con el pulgar arriba ¿No te da vergüenza? —lo miró desaprobatoriamente—. Mínimo dale las gracias.

Dimitri frunció el ceño.

—Si no fuera por él —continuó Andrew—. No tendrías ni siquiera noticias de Alexei. Así que valóralo —le devolvió el teléfono y recordó algo—. ¡Yo también tengo fotos para presumirte! —sacó su móvil y le enseñó un álbum completo.

—¿Es Yuri?

—¡Sí! —se le iluminaron los ojos—. Ayer fui a su casa y vimos álbumes viejos. Me dejó quedarme con ellos, son fotos de él cuando era bebé ¿Verdad que era precioso?

Dimitri lo miró más de cerca y rio un poco al observar que incluso de bebé, Yurio tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de niño rebelde.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No ¿Me vas a invitar a comer? —dejó el celular con fotos de su nieto a un lado y miró a su amigo.

—Algo así, traje comida para ambos.

Dimitri se le quedó mirando feo, en silencio por unos segundos.

—¡No, hombre, no! Yo no cociné —hizo un ademán chistoso, como pidiendo paciencia al cielo.

—Comamos aquí —comenzó a despejar su escritorio—. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Andrew asintió con una sonrisa y fue en busca de la comida que su hijo le había preparado para el almuerzo. Se sentía el padre más afortunado del mundo.

**> >><<< **

Acostumbrarse a la vida en Hasetsu fue fácil para la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki, a pesar del calor, Viktor logró acoplarse pronto a su nuevo hogar, porque eso sí, al fin se habían mudado a su nueva casa, y la estaban disfrutando bastante.

Amaban su casa, en especial Viktor, pues tenía un estilo tradicional japonés, pero mezclado con estilos actuales también. Había mucha iluminación y ventilación en el hogar, el jardín era muy amplio y tenía árboles frutales que crecerían pronto, y el olor y la brisa del mar llegaban al patio.

Viktor disfrutaba mucho de esas tardes veraniegas en las que se sentaban en la parte trasera de la casa, sobre el piso de madera y mirando hacia el jardín. La brisa agradable del mar les llegaba, y cuando el día era más caluroso y bochornoso de lo normal, ponían un ventilador para ambos. Por lo regular aprovechaban la hora de la siesta de Alexei para pasar ese rato de descanso tan íntimo y agradable. En ocasiones Viktor se recostaba en el regazo de Yuuri, la mejor almohada para él, cerraba los ojos y se sentía pleno al estar rodeado de tanta felicidad y amor.

—¿Te estás quedando dormido? —acarició el cabello platinado con amor. Si no estaba dormido aún, vaya que lo haría pronto al recibir esas caricias.

—Sí… —suspiró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa relajada.

—¿No quieres subir a la habitación? —le quitó el cabello que le caía por la frente, cada vez más largo.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, abrió sus preciosos ojos azules y miró a su esposo. Yuuri pudo ver cómo el sol que alcanzaba a cubrir a Viktor, traspasaba sus platinadas pestañas, haciéndolas ver más claras aún. Le dieron ganas de tocarlas.

—Quiero quedarme así un poco más —se acurrucó mejor sobre un muslo de su esposo y abrazó su cadera con un brazo. El sonido del furin que colgaba del techo lo arrulló más, el viento lo mecía, produciendo una nana para dormir que a Viktor le pareció por demás relajante.

No pasó mucho para que cayera completamente dormido. Yuuri no desaprovechó la oportunidad y tomó todas las fotos posibles. Lo dejó dormir en su regazo incluso después de sentir cómo su pierna se adormecía. No quería despertarlo, pero al final, cuando dejó de sentir su pierna por completo, lo hizo.

Makkachin lo ayudó, lamiéndole el rostro sin cesar.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se inclinó para besar su frente. Tenía una adorable expresión adormilada en su rostro—. Pero ya no siento mi pierna.

Viktor sonrió y se estiró perezosamente antes de rodar y dejar de aplastar a su marido. Yuuri suspiró de alivio y estiró su pierna.

—¿Tenías un sueño lindo? No parabas de sonreír —recargó su peso en las palmas de su mano, recargándose hacia atrás.

—Sí —respondió con la voz aún un poco ronca. Se acostó de lado y usó su brazo como almohada, mirando a su esposo con un extraño brillo en sus irises celestes—. Te soñé embarazado. Te veías precioso.

Las mejillas del japonés de tiñeron de rojo. No lo había comentado, pero en más de una ocasión se preguntó a sí mismo cómo se vería en ese estado. Temía volverse una abominación.

—No quiero irme aún de Japón, pero muero por ir a ver a la doctora Kubo —extendió su mano y la puso sobre el muslo de su amado, transmitiéndole todo su amor con ese contacto, pero el japonés se tensó por completo y frunció el ceño.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejó.

—¿Qué pasa? —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, sin romper el contacto con él.

—¡Quita tu mano de mi pierna! Está dormida —se quejó entre enojado y risueño, la sensación era tan extraña que no podía evitarlo.

Pero la sonrisa de Viktor se volvió perversa.

—¿Ah sí? Conque dormida eh…

—No… oh no, Viktor ¡No te atrevas! —lo apuntó con el índice, involuntariamente intentó alejarse, pero terminó retorciéndose por su propia acción. La pierna le hormigueaba con fuerza, causándole cosquillas dolorosas. Y Viktor no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, se echó sobre su esposo y comenzó a tocarle toda la pierna, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que suplicaba por que se detuviera.

Makkachin los escuchó haciendo escándalo, así que no tardó en unirse al momento, esta vez, ayudando a Viktor.

Luego de un rato, los tres terminaron unos sobre otros en el suelo, los humanos agitados y riendo todavía. El pobre de Yuuri estaba bocabajo, Viktor con su cabeza sobre su espalda y Makkachin encima de éste último.

—Eres malvado —murmuró el japonés—. Después de que te dejé dormir sobre mí… eres muy malo.

—¿Quieres que sea malo? —preguntó en un tono muy sugestivo.

A Yuuri se le puso la piel de gallina.

—Sí, sé malo.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Viktor le dio varias nalgadas sonoras pero nada dolorosas a su esposo.

—Vamos al cuarto, antes de que Alexei despierte —lo nalgueó un poco más al ver que no se levantaba. Yuuri se rio por ello y finalmente se giró bocarriba.

—Llévame —extendió sus brazos, tal como hacía Alexei cuando pedía ser cargado.

El ruso se rio a lo grande, pero no se negó, lo tomó en brazos y casi corriendo subieron a su habitación. Miraron la marca de pintura en la pared y ambos tuvieron en mente la misma idea…

No iban a salir de su cuarto en un buen rato, o al menos no hasta que Alexei los solicitara.

Makkachin ya tenía experiencia en ese tipo de momentos, así que se limitó a meterse al cuarto del bebé y echarse a un lado de su cuna, custodiándolo mientras los adultos hacían sus cosas.

Cuando la siesta de Alexei terminó y cuando la parejita se recargó de amor e intensas sesiones de sexo, un poco cansados, se alistaron para ir al festival de verano que se llevaría a cabo en la playa de Hasetsu. Era la primera vez de Alexei en un evento como ese, y Viktor estaba muy emocionado por llevarlo, ya que él recordaba muy bien su primer verano en la ciudad, vaya que sí. En aquel entonces habían pasado hermosos momentos, Yuuri y él se conocieron mejor y ahí fue cuando terminó enamorándose de su ahora esposo, en ese verano del 2016.

Terminaron de alistarse, vistiéndose con lindas y frescas yukatas, incluso Alexei portaba una. Yuuri no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le tomó muchas fotografías que después terminó mandándole a su suegro.

—¡Vamos por un algodón de azúcar! —exclamó Viktor al vislumbrarlos en un puesto a la lejanía. Tomó la mano de su esposo, y sin soltar a su bebé en el otro brazo, corrió hacia el lugar. Makkachin los seguía, igualmente emocionado.

Yuuri compró un par de algodones y le dio a probar a su hijo. Ambos padres soltaron una carcajada al ver la expresión de Alexei al probar el dulce.

No le había gustado.

Arrugó su naricita e hizo una mueca de desagrado por demás chistosa. Al parecer no le gustaba que fuese tan dulce.

—Oh cariño —se rio Viktor, abrazándolo más fuerte y sin dejar de reír—. ¿No te gustó?—se lo acercó, pero el nene le dio una palmada al dulce, rechazándolo.

—Quizás deberíamos intentar con una nieve —se rio el japonés, grabando el momento.

—¿Quieres una nieve, cariño? —le preguntó con vocecita tierna a su bebé. El aludido sólo lo miró fijamente sin saber bien qué quería decir.

Así la feliz familia disfrutó del festival, Viktor ganó premios para Yuuri y Alexei en tiro al blanco y se pasearon por todos los puestos hasta el atardecer, cuando las luciérnagas hicieron acto de aparición.

Los dos se turnaban para cargar a Alexei, el pequeñín estaba cada vez más pesado, pero ninguno había querido llevar carriola porque habría mucha gente en el lugar y hubiese sido más difícil desplazarse. Así terminaron turnándose a su hijo, tomados de las manos como un par de novios enamorados, y es que a pesar de estar casados y con un hijo, los dos seguían siendo novios enamorados.

—Hace calor —suspiró Viktor, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Yuuri lo miró y se sonrojó un poco, y es que no podía evitarlo, su esposo se veía tan sexy con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y el cabello un poco más largo pegándosele al rostro—. ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó en un tono risueño al ver que se mordía el labio inferior.

—Me pones caliente —admitió sin un atisbo de vergüenza. El ruso se sorprendió por ello y lo miró con asombro—. Iré a buscar algo frío para beber —le dio a Alexei y desapareció con Makkachin antes de que Viktor pudiera decirle algo.

Padre e hijo se sentaron en una banca, esperando a Yuuri. Mientras tanto, el ruso jugaba con su bebé sentado sobre su regazo, lo hacía brincar al mover sus piernas, obteniendo una hermosa risita del nene.

—¿Quién es el bebé más hermoso? —canturreaba—. Sí, tú lo eres cariño, tú lo eres —lo atrapó entre sus brazos y le mordió una mejilla, ganándose por primera vez un manotazo en la cara por parte de su hijo, inconforme.

Yuuri alcanzó a ver la escena, de inmediato soltó una enorme carcajada.

—¡Hasta que te dio tu merecido! —llegó a su lado y le extendió una limonada helada.

—Gracias —aceptó la bebida con desesperación, se moría de calor y de sed.

—Ten mi amor —se sentó a un lado de ellos y le dio a Alexei el biberón con jugo fresco que recién había sacado de la pañalera.

—Yuuri —dijo de pronto el ruso. Ambos se habían quedado en un cómodo silencio, mirando la playa y el cercano atardecer.

—¿Si?

—¿En verdad te pongo caliente?

El japonés se rio de nuevo.

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché esa pregunta —respondió entre risas antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amado.

—Responde —pidió, riendo también.

—Sí, sí. Sí me pones caliente —admitió con un leve sonrojo—. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

—Me lo demostraste de nuevo hoy en la tarde.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

—Sólo me gusta escucharlo —lo miró con una expresión tremendamente sensual, sin proponérselo del todo. Yuuri tragó con fuerza, deseando estar en su habitación para arrancarle esa yukata azul marino que traía puesta, se veía demasiado sexy. Llamaba la atención de todos los que los rodeaban.

—Tonto —soltó una risita de bobo enamorado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo—. Soy muy feliz —dijo de pronto, jugueteando con la manita de su bebé.

—Yo también lo soy —besó la cabeza de su amado—. Hace dos años no me hubiera imaginado que estaríamos aquí, disfrutando de esto como una familia —se puso emocional.

—Menos aún que estaríamos por incrementar esta familia.

El corazón del ruso dio un vuelco, también sintió una emoción muy agradable en la base de su estómago. Era lo que sentía cada vez que recordaba los planes que tenían para un futuro cercano.

—Lo sé —suspiró, conteniendo las emociones tan fuertes que lo embargaban, quería gritar de emoción—. No puedo esperar más para eso.

—¿Crees que Alexei quiera tener hermanitos?

—Estoy seguro de que sí —lo abrazó contra sí, haciéndolo enojar un poco porque el nene quería estar erguido, viendo a la gente pasar y tratando de alcanzar a Makkachin con sus manitas.

—Mientras no los quiera regresar a la fábrica de bebés —se burló, pero la broma del japonés pasó a segundo plano para Viktor.

—¿Dijiste _“los”_? —los ojos le brillaron—. ¿Serán varios?

Yuuri se agitó un poco.

—¡No, no, no! No estoy diciendo eso —se llevó una mano a la nuca—. Sólo digo que…

—Quieres que tengamos más de dos hijos —aseguró con una sonrisita traviesa y emocionada.

Yuuri se vio acorralado.

—Ya veremos qué pasa, primero intentemos tener uno —sonrió.

Viktor era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Te amo —le dijo en japonés, atrapando su mejilla con una mano para acercarlo a un beso. Yuuri lo tomó de ambas mejillas y se dejó besar, correspondiendo con creces y ese infinito amor. Chistosamente los dos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo, quien les daba palmaditas en el rostro para que se separaran.

Los esposos se echaron a reír antes de llenar a su hijo con besitos hasta hacerlo reír. Así fue hasta que Alexei vislumbró la playa a lo lejos. No tardó en estirar sus bracitos hacia el agua, amaba el agua con locura y una vez que la veía, no dejaba de insistir hasta que sus padres lo dejaran darse un chapuzón.

No tuvieron otra opción más que llevar a su hijo a la orilla del mar. Le quitaron sus sandalias y lo dejaron poner los piecitos en la arena húmeda. Alexei soltaba una hermosa carcajada cada vez que el agua tocaba sus pies. No tardó mucho en atraer la atención de los demás en la playa. La gente pasaba y veía a la hermosa familia, algunos los admiraban por lo bonito que tenían, otros, por lo contrario, los envidiaban. ¿Y cómo no? Eran una familia hermosa.

El sol se escondió y la familia Nikiforov se fue a Yu-topía. Habían prometido llevar a Alexei luego del festival, pues la familia quería verlo en yukata. Tristemente el pequeñín llegó dormido, había caído rendido luego de una tarde de festival con sus papis. Así que sólo estuvieron ahí un rato, Mari le tomó muchas fotos a su sobrino, pero éste no despertó y seguramente no lo haría sino hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Eso que tiene en la boca es algodón de azúcar? —preguntó la tía consentidora.

Yuuri se rio.

—Sí, pero lo odió. Intentamos limpiarlo, pero no se dejaba —rebuscó en la pañalera hasta encontrar las toallitas húmedas para limpiarlo un poco—. Amor, déjame cárgalo un rato, lo has traído en brazos desde que salimos de la playa.

Viktor negó suavemente con la cabeza, abrazando más a su hijo y acariciando su cabecita que descansaba en su hombro, babeándolo todo.

—No quiero que despierte.

—Ya ni has de sentir tus brazos —se preocupó, pero de nuevo Viktor negó, esbozando una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.

—Déjame cargarlo un poco más —apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su bebé, arrullándolo.

—Te ves muy bien con bebé en brazos, cuñadito —dijo Mari con voz queda para no despertar al bebé.

Viktor esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, tan bella como la de Yuuri al mirarlo y comprobar lo que su hermana decía.

No estuvieron mucho en Yu-topía, estaban cansados y algo asoleados, así que pidieron un taxi y volvieron a casa. Ni siquiera cenaron, habían comido demasiado en el festival.

Yuuri descargó la pañalera mientras Viktor le quitaba la yukata a Alexei y lo recostaba en su cuna. El pobre estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando su padre lo cambió y lo arropó.

El ruso sintió un gran alivio al dejar a su hijo en su cuna. Sus brazos le dolían bastante.

Salió del cuarto de Alexei y se metió al suyo, estirándose para relajar un poco sus músculos.

—Te dije que podía cargarlo —hizo que Viktor se sobresaltara un poco, no lo había escuchado entrar a cuarto—. ¿Te duele la espalda, mi amor? —le preguntó con un infinito cariño, acariciando su espalda luego de ver cómo se estiraba.

—Y los brazos.

—Tendremos que llevar la carriola la próxima vez. Alexei está más pesado cada día —soltó una risita al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a masajear los hombros de su esposo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shh… —siguió masajeando con una maestría envidiable. Viktor comenzó a suspirar. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó. Yuuri sabía dónde y cuánta fuerza ejercer con sus dedos. Lo masajeaba por encima de la yukata, enfocándose en cada músculo de la espalda—. Siéntate en la orilla de la cama —le pidió, y en seguida él también se subió, sentado detrás de Viktor para masajearlo mejor. El ruso soltaba suspiro tras suspiro, completamente relajado hasta que sintió las suaves manos de su esposo introduciéndose por el cuello de su yukata. Suspiró más fuerte cuando sintió unos labios presionándose contra su nuca, poniéndole los vellos de punta.

—Oh Yuuri… —soltó en un pesado suspiro.

—Sólo relájate —susurró en su oído. La piel de Viktor se erizó al sentir su aliento contra su piel.

El japonés comenzó a besar todo su cuello, percibiendo cierto sabor salado en su piel.

—Mi vida… —suspiró Viktor—…estoy sucio, he sudado mucho —intentó detenerlo con esas palabras, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa.

—Amor —rio—. ¿Crees que eso me importa? —desde atrás lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretándolo en un abrazo de oso muy tierno, recargando también su cabeza contra su nuca.

Viktor acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban, antes de tomar una mano y besarla.

—Te amo, Yuuri.

—Y yo te amo a ti —besó su nuca—. ¿Sabes? Desde que te vi con el montsuki en la boda he querido cumplir una de mis fantasías —murmuró en voz baja y sugerente.

Viktor entendió de inmediato el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

—Yo he tenido la misma fantasía —se asombró.

—Ni siquiera sabes a qué me refiero —rio.

—Claro que sí —intentó girarse para encararlo, pero Yuuri no se lo permitió, en vez de eso metió sus manos bajo los pliegues de la ligera yukata, acariciando todo su pecho, tan firme y al mismo tiempo tan suave al tacto.

Viktor se iba a desabrochar la yukata, pero Yuuri no lo dejó hacerlo.

—Déjatela puesta —murmuró en su oído antes de morderlo.

Ahora sí, Viktor se giró, y con un brillo peligroso en su mirar asaltó los labios de su esposo.

Las caricias ardientes no se hicieron esperar, pero lo que Yuuri no imaginó, fue cuánto le había excitado a Viktor la idea de hacerlo con las yukatas puestas. El ruso se echó sobre él en la cama, dejando todo su peso encima de Yuuri, aplastándolo y besándolo vorazmente. Comenzó por su cuello y rápidamente fue descendiendo por el pecho hasta encontrarse con la tela de la ropa, no la quitó, pero sí alzó un poco la yukata para arrancarle la ropa interior de un tirón. Yuuri jadeó por la excitación anticipada que sentía por lo que se venía. Aunque de nuevo no se esperaba que Viktor enterrara su rostro entre sus piernas, repartiendo besos húmedos hasta engullir su miembro por completo, poniéndolo duro en segundos.

Yuuri se retorcía tanto que Viktor tuvo que agarrar sus lindas piernas para que se estuvieran quietas. El menor echó su cabeza hacia atrás, desfalleciendo antes el oral tan delicioso que le hacía su esposo.

No pasó mucho para que Viktor comenzara a prepararlo, dilatando su ano con los dedos y con la ayuda de un poco de lubricante que sacó de prisa de su buró.

Sin quitarse la ropa, se deshizo solamente de su ropa interior, lanzándola lejos antes de volver a echarse sobre Yuuri, éste lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo besó como si no hubiese un mañana, metiendo sus manos bajo la yukata para acariciarlo.

Yuuri lo empujó hasta incorporarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo con un eros inexplicable antes de tomar el pene de su esposo con ambas manos y sentarse sobre él, certero y profundo. Viktor suspiró extasiado y jaló a Yuuri hacia sus brazos para apretarlo contra sí mismo. Con un brazo rodeó su angosta cintura y con su otra mano enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de su nuca. El pobre estaba que se deshacía en suspiros y gemidos.

Se volvió loco cuando Yuuri se escapó del abrazo para comenzar a montarlo, meneando sus caderas sobre él. Viktor apretaba los labios para no hacer mucho escándalo, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando tenía a su Yuuri montándolo de esa manera. Verlo mover sus caderas de esa forma tan sensual… lo hacía perder la razón. El japonés, algo cansado por el ejercicio, se dejó caer por completo sobre su marido, jadeante y agitado, acariciando la cabeza de su amado.

Yuuri soltó un gritillo cuando sintió que comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente y sin detenerse.

Muy pronto la ropa les incomodó. Terminaron dejándose llevar por sus instintos y se deshicieron de las yukatas para sentir el calor de la piel del otro.

Se unieron de nuevo en un beso profundo, sus lenguas se acariciaban con desesperación y sus respiraciones eran por completo erráticas. Al separarse de ese beso, un pequeño hilo de saliva se quedó pendiendo de sus labios. Con la boca abierta y la respiración entrecortada, se miraron unos segundos. Yuuri abarcó toda la mejilla de su esposo con una mano, admirando su perfecto rostro excitado. No pudo evitar pasar una mano por esa frente, despejándola de cualquier cabello platinado.

—Eres hermoso —murmuró el japonés, extasiado y aún fascinado por tener un esposo tan perfecto.

El aludido se sonrojó tiernamente, pero le respondió enseguida con una sonrisa sexy y una palmada en el trasero.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, mi katsudon —apretó una de sus nalgas con una mano y con la otra rodeó su cintura, afianzando el agarre para volver a penetrarlo, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Vio cómo la expresión de Yuuri se deformaba en una mueca de completo placer. Su boca estaba entreabierta, al igual que sus ojos castaños; su rostro estaba por completo enrojecido y sus lindas cejas negras estaban unidas en una expresión de completo éxtasis.

Inspirado por todo eso, Viktor se incorporó con Yuuri en brazos y siguió penetrándolo aun de pie. El japonés comenzó a jadear con fuerza, casi gritando por el enorme placer. Se enroscó a como pudo al cuerpo fuerte de Viktor, enredando sus piernas largas alrededor de la cintura de él y dándole un completo acceso a su interior. Viktor comenzó a alzarlo, sólo para que volviera a caer sobre su erección, repetidas veces.

Por un momento Yuuri se preocupó, pues su amado lo estaba cargando, pero pronto se le pasó al ver que lo alzaba con demasiada facilidad. Había subestimado la fuerza de Viktor.

No pasó mucho para que volvieran a la comodidad de la cama. Esta vez se sentaron de rodillas, Viktor se posicionó detrás de él y lo penetró de nuevo. El cuerpo entero de Yuuri se estremeció de pies a cabeza, más aún al sentir las manos del ruso sobre su pene, masturbándolo y volviéndolo loco por tanto placer.

El mayor mordió y besó sin piedad su cuello, sin dejar de bombear en todo momento. Yuuri no aguantó mucho más de rodillas, terminó cayendo hacia delante, quedando bocabajo en la cama, con Viktor sobre él, aplastándolo una y otra vez contra el colchón que rechinaba con cada estocada. Yuuri casi podía jurar que la cama terminaría movida, arrastrada por tantos movimientos sobre ella.

—Oh Viktor ¡VIKTOR! —gimió con fuerza al sentirse venir. Su orgasmo fue intenso y duró más que otras veces.

El ruso siguió bombeando sin parar, cada vez más profundo. Bajó el ritmo solamente para besar la preciosa nuca de su esposo, pero no pasó mucho para que terminara viniéndose dentro de él en un largo y escandaloso orgasmo.

Los dos tenían los dedos de manos y pies totalmente enrollados por el placer que experimentaban, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cuerpos temblaban con brusquedad por ese encuentro tan intenso y repentino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudieron tener sexo sin haberlo planeado con anticipación. No tuvieron que esperar a que la hora de la siesta llegara, ni a que la abuela Hiroko cuidara del bebé. Esta vez tuvieron sexo porque pudieron y porque quisieron.

Jadeantes y sudorosos, ninguno se movió de su lugar.

Viktor había dejado caer todo su peso sobre Yuuri, aplastándolo, sintiéndolo tiernamente más pequeño y delicado que él, amaba eso. En cambio, Yuuri sentía todo el peso de su esposo, grande y fuerte, sentía su aroma cerca, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

—¡Oh Viktor! —jadeó cuando sintió que le dio una última embestida antes de salir por completo de él. El ruso besó su hombro, y con un repentino cansancio extremo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y cayó rendido al sueño—. Amor —lo llamó en voz baja, todavía afectado por las maravillas de ese último orgasmo.

Grande fue su asombro al ver que estaba profundamente dormido, y lo tenía por completo atrapado entre sus brazos. Yuuri tenía calor y unas inmensas ganas de tomar un baño, o al menos empujar a su esposo lejos de él ¡Pues Viktor era un horno! Pero no pudo, al menos no después de ver su angelical expresión al dormir.

No podía creer que ese hombre de expresión tan pura acabara de hacerle el amor de esa manera tan salvaje.

A diferencia de Viktor, él no tenía mucho sueño, así que dedicó un rato a acariciar y delinear cada músculo que tenía al alcance. Amaba con especial fascinación cómo los glúteos de su esposo se sentían tan firmes y marcados, muy diferentes a los suyos que eran más blanditos y un poco más redondos. Pasó un rato acariciando sus nalgas, hasta el que sueño comenzó a invadirlo. Finalmente acarició su bíceps unos momentos antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Un poco antes del amanecer, Viktor despertó de su sueño, abrazando a Yuuri desde atrás. Sonrió adormilado al descubrir que tenía la nariz contra su nuca, respiró su aroma y sonrió más ampliamente. Aún seguía un poco adormilado, pero se sentía sumamente feliz. Suspiró como un estúpido enamorado hasta que sintió que su brazo derecho pesaba demasiado, entonces ahí fue consciente de que la cabeza de Yuuri descansaba sobre el mismo brazo que rodeaba su esbelta figura por completo.

Viktor estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo dormir así un poco más, hasta que vislumbró sus anillos en la mano derecha, no, no podía dejar que le amputaran ese brazo con sus anillos, así que con cuidado lo sacó de ahí y sintió un gran alivio al verse libre de ese peso.

Yuuri resintió el cambio, se giró en la cama sin despertar y buscó acurrucarse más hacia él. El mayor lo recibió con gusto, sonriendo más al ver cómo de manera automática Yuuri posaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho. Y como si fuera posible, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver ese par de anillos en la mano hermosa de su esposo. Entonces miró ahora su rostro y volvió a suspirar como tonto enamorado.

—Te amo mi amor —le susurró con mucho sentimiento en su voz antes de besarle la frente con un infinito cariño para volver a dormir.

**> >><<< **

El tiempo pasó volando para el matrimonio Nikiforov. Muy pronto llegó el otoño, Viktor se sintió infinitamente feliz cuando dejó de hacer calor en la ciudad, ni se diga cuando el invierno los alcanzó, junto con el cumpleaños de Yuuri. Poco antes de esta fecha, la pareja se enteró de una noticia que los escandalizó por completo.

—¿¡Te casaste!? ¿Pero en qué momento? ¡¿Por qué no nos invitaste?! —no cabía en sí de la impresión. Viktor iba a decir algo más, pero Yuuri lo interrumpió.

—¡Chris! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —entristeció un poco, pues estimaba mucho al suizo y desde que supo que se casaría, deseó ir a su boda.

El aludido se rascó la nuca y sonrió a la pantalla del celular, desde donde hacía video llamada con sus amigos.

—Lo siento, en verdad me hubiera gustado que estuvieran presentes, pero todo fue tan improvisado —rio un poco—. Decidimos no complicarnos en planear una fiesta y tantas cosas —hizo gesto de flojera—. Preferimos ir al registro civil y simplemente casarnos, ahora ya somos esposos y estamos de luna de miel —enseñó el anillo en su mano izquierda.

—Pero si a ti te encanta organizar eventos y fiestas —se quejó el ruso.

—Sí, pero no para mí —se encogió de hombros—. El punto es que ya somos esposos y… —suspiró—…soy muy feliz.

Y se notaba en toda su expresión. Estaba verdaderamente feliz, había hecho lo correcto.

—Ya no estés enojado, Viktor —se rio el suizo.

—Quería ser tu padrino de bodas —sonrió levemente.

—Oh… —se llenó de ternura—. Pero no te sientas tan mal, no quisimos hacerlo público hasta que ustedes supieran —les guiñó un ojo—. Terminando esta llamada voy a publicar las fotos.

—Bueno, somos afortunados, supongo.

Yuuri rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su esposo.

—De todas formas, Viktor… —pensó unos segundos antes de hablar—… que no hayas sido padrino en mi boda no significa que no seas mi mejor amigo.

El ruso se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir. Yuuri miraba todo con una sonrisa. Era adorable la relación de amistad entre esos dos.

—También eres mi mejor amigo —se limpió una lagrimilla traviesa—. Después de Yuuri, claro está.

Chris se rio. Lo entendía.

—Que cursis se pusieron los dos —se burló Yuuri, aunque no era el más indicado para hablar, pues sus ojitos castaños estaban brillosos también, conmovido.

—Yo sí te nombraré padrino muy pronto, Chris.

Yuuri le dio un codazo, no debía hablar de más, al menos no aún.

—¿Cómo está eso? —alzó una ceja—. Cuéntenme más.

Viktor y Yuuri intercambiaron miradas, prácticamente se telepatearon y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Chris —comenzó Yuuri.

—En un tiempo serás padrino no sólo de bodas —miró a Yuuri y sonrió con un amor infinito.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que el suizo entendiera. Una inmensa emoción lo invadió, tanto así que dio un salto de felicidad.

—¡¿Van a adoptar a otro bebé?!

El matrimonio se echó a reír. Era muy pronto para decirle, así que simplemente lo dejaron con la incógnita, sin embargo, Chris estaba que desbordaba felicidad por cada poro al tener ese hermoso privilegio.

El cumpleaños de Yuuri llegó, desafortunadamente varios de sus amigos no pudieron estar presentes, pero prometieron hacer lo posible por estar ahí en navidad para festejar ambos cumpleaños.

A pesar de eso, Viktor le tenía una linda sorpresa a su katsudon. Pasaron todo el día en familia, sólo los tres, hasta que el sol cayó. Llevaron a Alexei con los abuelos y el ruso se llevó a su esposo a una cena romántica totalmente inesperada.

—¿A dónde vamos, amor? —inquirió Yuuri, todavía maravillado por lo apuesto que se veía su marido. Siempre que creía que no podría verse más hermoso, llegaba y le hacía ver cuán equivocado estaba.

—Es una sorpresa —le besó la mejilla.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle, tomados de las manos y disfrutando del fresco clima.

—Pero no te preocupes, sí tengo mi cartera en el bolsillo —le guiñó un ojo.

Yuuri se palmeó el rostro con una mano.

—¿Algún día lo olvidarás?

—Nunca —soltó una risita cantarina—. Y es algo que le voy a contar a nuestros hijos cuando sean un poco mayores, también a nuestros nietos.

Yuuri no respondió, sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía dulcemente. Amaba a ese hombre con locura, a pesar de todo. No pudo contenerse, y aún caminando por la calle, se apegó más al costado de su esposo, recargando su mejilla contra su hombro.

—Te amo, Viktor —le dijo simplemente, en un susurro cargado de amor.

—Yo te amo más, mi cerdito.

—Tonto —rio, rodeándolo finalmente con un brazo por la cintura.

Esa noche Viktor lo sorprendió al llevarlo a un restaurant exclusivo de postres. Iban a cenar todo tipo de pasteles, tartas y demás. Yuuri casi se infartó al ver la variedad que había.

—Esto tiene demasiadas calorías —se espantó al ver el menú.

—Come lo que quieras, mi amor, no te preocupes por eso el día de hoy ¡Es tu cumpleaños! —en seguida llamó al mesero y pidió una porción de cada postre en el menú—. Probemos todo ¿te parece?

Yuuri suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Eres increíble —tomó su mano por encima de la mesa—. Gracias —lo dijo con tanto amor en su mirada, que las mejillas del ruso adquirieron un tierno color rosado.

Y al final, luego de haberse atiborrado de pasteles y dulces, el mesero les trajo un precioso pastel tamaño individual de fresas con crema. Sobre las fresas había una barra de chocolate blanco que decía “Happy Birthday Yuuri!!!”.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor —besó su mejilla y encendió la única velita que el postre tenía.

—Oh Viktor, ¡Es hermoso! Se parece al que preparaste hace años.

—Pero te aseguro que este no tiene sal —se rio de su propia tragedia.

—Menos mal —rieron juntos ante esos bellos recuerdos.

Viktor no tardó en sacar su teléfono para tomarle una foto cuando pidió el deseo y sopló la velita.

—¿Qué pediste de deseo?

—No te lo voy a decir —le sacó la lengua—. Quiero que se cumpla, así que no lo sabrás hasta que se haga realidad.

Viktor no se lo discutió más. Yuuri sólo rogaba al cielo que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

— _Quiero darle un hijo, sólo eso_ —pensaba el japonés con un nudo en la garganta. Se moría de ganas de volver a Rusia y ver a la doctora.

—¿Cómo te has sentido estos últimos meses? —preguntó Viktor con cautela.

—¿A qué te refieres, amor? —probó su pastel, sintiéndose en el cielo al disfrutar de su sabor.

—Nos volvimos padres de la noche a la mañana y en ningún momento me detuve a preguntarte cómo te sentías con ello —se vio un poco preocupado—. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás —tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, acariciándola con su pulgar.

El japonés se enterneció. Ninguno de los dos era perfecto, pero poco a poco iban aprendiendo a ser mejores esposos, mejores padres. Y con esas palabras Viktor estaba demostrando otro nivel de madurez que enorgullecía a Yuuri.

—Viktor —apretó su mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. No te voy a decir que todo ha sido perfecto, pues hubo pérdidas que quizás nunca superemos… pero si de algo debes estar seguro, es del hecho de que soy increíblemente feliz con nuestra familia. Te amo con más fuerza incluso que antes, y amo con locura a nuestro hijo —apretó una vez más su mano—. Eres el culpable de que yo cambiara tanto.

El ruso no supo cómo tomarse eso último.

—¡Pero para bien! —aclaró de inmediato, riendo—. No quería tener hijos, pero terminé formando una hermosa familia contigo.

—Una familia que se incrementará en poco tiempo —juntó su frente con la de él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Yuuri no supo qué era más dulce: el pastel o esos besos embriagantes.

—Por cierto… —dijo al separarse del beso, de pronto se puso algo serio—…amor, si por alguna razón no podemos tener hijos propios —lo dijo en voz muy bajita—. Quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo en adoptar. De una u otra forma, nuestra familia crecerá ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos celestes se volvieron acuosos de un momento a otro.

—De acuerdo —no resistió la emoción y lo abrazó hasta tronarle uno que otro hueso.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó, riendo. Pronto se volvieron el centro de atención del lugar. Aunque lo habían sido desde que pusieron un pie dentro y la gente los reconoció, pero en ese momento nadie hacía ruido, sólo los veían con sonrisitas traviesas y uno que otro grabando o tomando fotos con su celular.

Pero todo eso poco le importaba al par de enamorados.

—¿Y cómo crees que reaccione nuestro bebé con un hermanito? —preguntó Viktor, ilusionado.

—Espero que bien, aunque aún es muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas.

—¡Ya va a cumplir diez meses!

—El tiempo se ha ido tan rápido —suspiró.

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos asistiendo a su graduación de la universidad, a su boda, al nacimiento de sus hijos… —murmuró Viktor, mirando algún punto incierto a lo lejos.

—No exageres —rio al principio, pero terminó poniéndose igual de serio que su esposo. Tenía razón, el tiempo se iría volando.

—¿Crees que existan las reencarnaciones? —preguntó Viktor después de un silencio cómodo de varios minutos.

—Uhm… no lo sé ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —bebió de su café caliente.

Viktor recargó un codo sobre la mesa y una mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano. Enseguida arrastró una media sonrisa por demás matadora, y luego dijo:

—Es que una vida a tu lado no es suficiente, quiero más.

Su mirada profunda, su voz grave y esa sonrisa… Yuuri quedó desarmado, totalmente embelesado.

—Oh mi amor —se conmovió tanto que acortó la distancia entre ambos y le dio un dulce beso que contrastaba con el sabor a café negro.

—¿El café es descafeinado? —preguntó el mayor, descolocando por completo a su esposo.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Bien, porque necesitarás mucha energía para esta noche —depositó un beso travieso en su cuello—. No iremos a casa —murmuró muy bajito, contra su piel y causándole escalofríos.

El color rojo invadió el rostro del japonés, quien por primera vez fue consciente de que todo mundo les lanzaba miraditas traviesas.

—P-pero… ¿Y Alexei?

—Se quedará esta noche con sus abuelos —lo miró a los ojos y alzó su mentón con una mano, viendo cada centímetro de esa preciosa cara—. Soy tan afortunado —soltó sin pensarlo, pero antes de que Yuuri pudiera responder, le dio un beso que jamás olvidaría.

Viktor pagó la cuenta y salieron de ahí rumbo a un hotel spa, donde pasarían todo el fin de semana.

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que Yuuri entró a su _Instagram_ y vio la foto que subió su esposo sobre su cumpleaños. De todas las que había tomado, eligió esa en donde lo abrazaba de manera un tanto posesiva, mirando a la cámara con cara de “Este hombre es mío”.

El japonés soltó una risita adorable. Lo que no sabía, era que su esposo había estado un poco celoso al ver todas las felicitaciones que recibía de sus fans. Ya fueran hombres o mujeres, había comentarios un poco subidos de tono, en algunos lo felicitaban y le decían cosas como “Eres el hombre más sexy del planeta, ¡deja a Viktor y cásate conmigo!”.

Y a Viktor se le corroía el estómago en ácido al ver comentarios aún peores. Quería decirles que él era su esposo y que no se atrevieran a decirle esas cosas. Aunque se tranquilizaba al ver que Yuuri a veces no los leía, y cuando lo hacía sólo terminaba riéndose por las ocurrencias de sus fans. Pero aun así, subió esa foto y marcó más su territorio.

**> >><<< **

Cortó todos los vegetales con una rapidez increíble, estaba muy distraído, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba hacer todo aquello.

Andaba de un pésimo humor desde que los Nikiforov se fueron a pasar el verano en Hasetsu. Odiaba tener el departamento sólo para él, odiaba el hecho de no haber vuelto a ver a su novio desde la muerte de su abuelo y también estaba muy molesto porque parecía ser que el kazajo estaba tan ocupado que no podrían verse sino hasta año nuevo.

Siguió cortando vegetales, hasta que una mano se posó sobre la suya.

—Hijo, terminarás cortándote un dedo si sigues así —dejó su copa de vino sobre la encimera y lo miró con cierta preocupación—. Llevas varios días con ese mal humor y no me has querido decir qué te pasa.

—Nada —soltó el cuchillo con enojo y se dirigió a lavar los platos.

—¿Es por tu novio?

—Te dije que nada —masculló, descargándose con él—. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Y yo no quiero que me hables así —fue tajante y serio.

Yurio se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, respiró profundo y se giró para encararlo.

—Lo siento, papá —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se sentía cansado y no sabía ni por qué.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Son muchas cosas —miró la cena a medio hacer y frunció el ceño—. No tengo ganas de cocinar —murmuró, pero su padre era inteligente y siempre tenía una solución para todo.

—Pidamos una pizza —tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de memoria—. Nos sentaremos en la sala a cenar y veremos películas ¿te parece?

Yurio esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa y asintió. Le gustaba que su padre fuera así con él. Lo comprendía, no lo juzgaba y tampoco se alejaba al ver su carácter explosivo y agresivo. Además estaba el hecho de que durante esos meses se estuvieron viendo casi a diario, ya fuera para desayunar, comer o cenar. Siempre que Andrew tenía tiempo disponible, llamaba a su hijo, y éste aceptaba, feliz de la vida. Si no fuera por él, la soledad lo hubiera atacado más fuerte todavía.

Limpió la cocina de su padre y fue directo a la sala para buscar alguna película interesante. Andrew llegó momentos después y se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una copa de vino que él aceptó sin dudar.

—Eres un papá extraño.

—No sabía que era padre, hasta hace poco —se rio, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Yuri sonrió de lado.

—Pero está bien, me gusta cómo eres —soltó con simpleza. Pero esas simples palabras causaron un torrente de emociones en el pobre de Andrew.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se conmovió.

—Viejo, no llores.

El aludido se rio por el apodo. No se molestó con él a pesar del significado de la palabra y del hecho de que no era tan viejo, pues sintió cariño en su forma de decirlo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Yuri buscaba alguna película, pero el menor estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se detenía a ver la sinopsis de cada película en Netflix, simplemente las pasaba de largo.

—Papá… —soltó de pronto.

—Dime.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Andrew sonrió de lado, ya había esperado aquello desde hace rato.

—Por supuesto.

Yuri dejó de buscar con el control remoto y se sentó de lado en el sofá, mirando a su padre de frente. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, buscando la manera de decirle todo lo que lo agobiaba.

—Querías saber qué me pasa, bueno, pasa que hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos y no puedo estar con él porque la escuela me tiene atado, también el trabajo. Y sé que suena ridículo, ya estoy por terminar la universidad, pero eso sólo es la punta del iceberg —suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello suelto y algo rebelde—. No he visto a mi novio en meses y no sé cuándo lo vaya a ver. He llegado a pensar que quizás nuestra relación no funcionará si seguimos así… y otra cosa es que odio llegar al departamento y estar solo todo el tiempo.

Andrew dio un trago más a su copa y luego de saborear el contenido, soltó un largo suspiro, pensando bien en sus palabras. Si en algo era experto, era en dar consejos a las personas cuando entraban en crisis como esas, con un amigo como Dimitri, vaya que sí.

—Bien, sobre lo del cumpleaños de Yuuri… —fue interrumpido.

—Nunca dije que fuera él —se sonrojó levemente.

—No necesitabas hacerlo —se burló un poco—. Sobre eso, no te sientas mal, lo verás en tus vacaciones. Y sobre el asunto de la escuela y el trabajo… entiendo que te sientas muy saturado en estos momentos, pero ya pasará, todos atravesamos eso en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Por ahora tienes que darle prioridad a tus estudios y trabajo, pero ya verás que pronto vendrá la recompensa.

Yuri lo pensó unos momentos, estaba de acuerdo con él, pero ya le urgía que se terminara esa racha pesada y cansada.

—Pero sobre tu novio —hizo una mueca extraña—. Yuri, no te precipites a tomar una decisión de la cual te puedas arrepentir. En estos momentos ambos tienen prioridades en lo profesional, pero es necesario, y no será para siempre. Piensa las cosas con calma, no te dejes llevar por las emociones del momento. Además, ya tendrán su tiempo —le guiñó un ojo—. Son muy jóvenes y tienen toda una vida por delante ¿Por qué desesperarse?

Yuri rodó los ojos, sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de estar molesto ¡Quería estar con su novio! ¡Lo extrañaba demasiado!

—¿Tienes miedo de que él deje de amarte? ¿Le temes a las distancias? —preguntó el mayor.

El otro lo pensó unos momentos, dándose cuenta de algo.

—No en realidad —parpadeó, sorprendido—. Estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por él y de lo que él siente por mí —fue sincero—. Toda nuestra amistad y noviazgo la hemos pasado así, lejos uno del otro. Así que no le temo a eso, simplemente lo extraño, y odio el hecho de que vivamos tan lejos. No sé cuánto tiempo más soporte así —resopló—. También le tengo mucha envidia a Viktor —admitió por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Envidia? —se asombró.

—Sí. Su esposo es de un país más lejano que Kazajistán y a pesar de eso estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo.

—Lo que pasa es que tú conociste al amor de tu vida siendo muy joven —rio un poco—. Ellos se conocieron teniendo ya sus carreras terminadas y su vida parcialmente hecha.

—Nunca dije que fuera el amor de mi vida —se sonrojó de nuevo.

—¿Acaso no lo es?

—B-bueno, sí lo es, pero… —no pudo discutirle más. Se estaba dando cuenta de que su padre era sumamente observador.

En ese momento un mensaje llegó al celular de Andrew, éste lo abrió y sonrió a la pantalla. Yurio pocas veces veía esa expresión tan rara en su progenitor y desde hace tiempo tenía unas crecientes sospechas.

—Papá.

—¿Sí? —dejó su teléfono de lado y le sonrió a su hijo. No se lo había dicho, pero disfrutaba enormemente que lo llamara así.

—¿Te has vuelto a enamorar?

Ahora fue el turno de Andrew para quedarse sin palabras unos momentos. Tenía un fuerte dilema en su interior ¿Decirle o no?

—Después de tu madre… sí, lo hice —bebió más de su vino, terminándoselo y yendo por más a la cocina—. ¿Quieres más? —le preguntó desde su pequeña reserva especial de vinos.

—No —se puso de pie y lo siguió—. ¿De quién te enamoraste? ¿La conozco?

El mayor tragó en seco. Se rascó la sien y lo miró con cierta incomodidad, la mirada de su hijo estaba fija en él.

—Eso ya no importa —sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Es la persona que te ha estado mandando mensajes?

Andrew lo miró fijamente, con seriedad.

—Sí —admitió por fin.

—¿Y por qué no sales con ella?

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Te detienes por mí?

El aludido sonrió con tristeza.

—No, sé que tú aceptarías que tuviera una relación con alguien más.

—¿Entonces? ¿No eres correspondido? —lo miró con tristeza, lo que menos quería era que su padre sufriera, era tan bueno.

Andrew soltó una risita antes de desviar su mirada, se veía incómodo y triste.

—Lo soy, soy correspondido.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —se cruzó de brazos—. Si ella te corresponde ¿Por qué no están juntos?

—Yuri, no se trata de “Ella”, sino de un “Él”.

Yuri Plisetsky palideció tremendamente. Su boca se quedó abierta en forma de una pequeña “o”. Se había quedado sin palabras. Quiso decirle algo, pero en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, había llegado la pizza.

Andrew fue a abrir, dejando a su impactado hijo en la cocina. Cuando volvió ahí con la pizza, se preocupó al verlo en el mismo lugar, prácticamente petrificado.

—¿No vas a decir algo? —estaba tan nervioso que el hambre se le fue, dejó la pizza a un lado de la estufa y miró a su hijo.

—Estoy muy sorprendido, jamás hubiera imaginado que tú… que te gustaran los hombres.

Andrew rio un poco.

—En realidad es la primera vez que me gusta uno, siempre había salido sólo con mujeres. ¿Te molesta?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a aclarar—. Es sólo que estoy asombrado —sonrió—. Al menos me entiendes mejor de lo que creí.

No se atrevió a decirle que su sorpresa inicial había sido por otra causa, no por el hecho de que le gustara un hombre, sino por el _hombre_ que le gustaba. Si Yuri había heredado algo de su padre, era su capacidad para la percepción, era muy observador y ya sabía quién era ese hombre.

—¿Cenamos? —sugirió el menor. Vio lo incómodo que estaba su padre hablando del tema, así que decidió esperar a que él le contara todo. Andrew agradeció mucho ese detalle y así se fueron a cenar en la sala, comiendo pizza sobre servilletas de papel para no tener que lavar platos.

—Yuri, no terminamos de hablar —dijo de pronto, antes de que le pusiera _play_ a la película de terror—. Sobre el hecho de que te sientes muy solo en casa… ¿Qué dirías sobre vivir conmigo? Sólo este tiempo antes de que te vayas a Japón. Y si te sientes cómodo, no sé… —se rascó la nuca—… podrías quedarte aquí permanentemente. Después de todo eres mi hijo —sonrió con calidez.

El corazón de Yuri latió con una fuerza desenfrenada. Sintió un calorcito muy agradable en todo su pecho. No pudo decir nada o se le quebraría la voz, así que simplemente asintió. Hasta que se calmó un poco, dijo:

—Me encantaría, papá ¿Me puedo quedar aquí desde hoy?

Los ojos verdes de Andrew brillaron con emoción.

—¡Pero claro que sí! De hecho, ya que mañana es sábado, puedo tomarme el día, así podemos desvelarnos viendo películas ¿Te parece?

—Sí —sonrió con una felicidad genuina.

Andrew estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hijo. Y Yuri estaba feliz porque así fuera. Desde que supo que era su padre, no había día que no agradeciera aquello. Todavía recordaba el temor que sintió el día en que se hicieron una prueba de ADN, sólo para asegurar que no hubiera error. Ese día había decidido que, aunque Andrew terminara no siendo su padre, él lo trataría como tal, pues se había encariñado demasiado con él. Afortunadamente la prueba dio positivo, dando como resultado una felicidad inmensa en los dos.

Esa noche se desveló con su padre, olvidando el hecho de que Otabek no le había mandado ni un mensaje en tres días.

**> >><<< **

Era noche buena, y todos estaban invitados a la cena en Yu-topía. Christophe y Masumi fueron los primeros en llegar, cargados con regalos para la familia, para Yuuri por su cumpleaños y doble regalo para su mejor amigo por navidad y cumpleaños.

—Ya tienes treinta y dos mi amigo, ya estás envejeciendo —lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole palmadas pesadas en la espalda.

—Y tú me pisas los talones —se burló.

—Claro que no, yo tengo veinticinco.

Yuuri y Viktor se carcajearon de lo lindo al escuchar a Chris diciendo eso, incluso Mausmi se rio.

—Cariño, no seas mentiroso —pasó su brazo por encima de su esposo—. Ya vas a cumplir treinta.

Chris frunció el ceño, y estuvo por decir algo, pero en ese momento las puertas del onsen se abrieron, dejando entrar un poco de ese aire frío y nevado de afuera.

—¡Phichit-kun! —Yuuri corrió a recibirlo—. ¡Minami! —se sintió feliz al verlo llegar de la mano con su mejor amigo—. Que gusto que estén aquí, pasen por favor, pónganse cómodos.

—¡Hola Yuuri! —el tailandés se lanzó a sus brazos, lo había extrañado mucho.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Yuuri en voz baja, refiriéndose a las cosas entre Minami y él.

—Excelente —respondió, aún dentro del abrazo.

Se separaron y se sonrieron.

—Tengo muchas cosas qué platicarte —le guiñó un ojo a Yuuri antes de irse y saludar a los demás.

Entonces siguió el turno de Minami para saludarlo. Yuuri se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo de él y también al ver que había crecido todavía más, casi estaba a la altura de Viktor.

—Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa —se separó del abrazo, viendo a los ojos a su antiguo amor.

—En realidad es la casa de mis padres —se rascó la nuca.

—De todas formas, gracias —sonrió y lo miró con una nueva expresión en su rostro. Minami ya no lo miraba como antes—. ¿Cómo va tu vida? Supe que Viktor y tú tienen un hijo.

—Todo va muy bien —sonrió completamente feliz al recordar a su hijo—. ¿Quieres que te presente a Alexei? Es nuestro bebé.

—¡Me encantaría! —amaba a los niños. Así los dos se adentraron a la casa, ajenos a que desde lejos Viktor los observaba fijamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, atento a cualquier intento que hiciera Minami, pero eso nunca pasó.

—Si las miradas mataran, Minami no estaría más entre nosotros —Chris codeó a su mejor amigo, procurando que nadie más lo escuchara, y es que había visto todo.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Eres tan celoso?

—Trato de no serlo.

Chris soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, cómo no.

Poco después llegaron J.J. e Isabella con el pequeño Liam. El bebé tenía ya año y medio y se robaba con facilidad el corazón de todos. Era un pequeñín muy risueño que permitía que todo mundo lo tomara en brazos y le pellizcara sus regordetas mejillas. Sus preciosos ojos grises causaron sensación entre todos, ya que eran por demás enormes y expresivos.

Hicieron que los dos nenes se conocieran, Alexei no acostumbraba convivir con más bebés, así que no sabían cómo reaccionaría. Grande fue su asombro al ver que le prestó su peluche favorito a Liam, cosa que no hacía con nadie que no fueran Viktor o Yuuri.

Liam se reía por todo, su hermosa risita se escuchaba a cada rato, mientras que Alexei se le quedaba mirando cuando lo hacía.

Hasta más tarde llegó Yurio, cubierto de nieve y con un par de maletas.

Al saber que llegó, Viktor y Yuuri corrieron a recibirlo.

—¡Yurio! ¿Viniste solo desde el aeropuerto? —lo saludó Viktor, dándole un abrazo fuerte. El rubio de inmediato se zafó del agarre.

—Sí, me sé el camino de memoria, no necesitaba que pasaran por mí.

—¡Pero hace mucho frío! —se escandalizó Yuuri, viéndolo de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. De inmediato lo abrazó también, lo había extrañado bastante—. Pensamos que llegarías con Otabek, por eso no nos ofrecimos en ir a buscarte —le dijo en medio del abrazo. El corazón de Yurio se apachurró un poco.

—Él llegará más tarde, ha de estar muy ocupado —respondió con voz neutra, disfrutando bastante de ese abrazo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Viktor—. ¿Por qué te disgustan mis abrazos y no los de Yuuri?

El rubio sonrió y se separó del abrazo sólo para sacarle la lengua a Viktor.

—¿Dónde está el bodoque? —miró en todas direcciones—. Tengo cuatro meses sin verlo ¿Me habrá extrañado?

—Estoy seguro de que sí —se rio el japonés, recordando que Yurio los ayudaba bastante a jugar con él y a entretenerlo para que se cansara y durmiera toda la noche.

Viktor le quitó las maletas al rubio, ayudándole con ellas.

—Gracias, Viktor —sonrió de lado y se fue tras Yuuri para al fin ver al bodoque.

Viktor se quedó ahí de pie, extrañado por esa amabilidad con la que le habló. Había sido muy extraño.

Alexei jugaba con Liam, ambos sentaditos dentro de un pequeño corral para bebés. Los dos jugaban y se divertían juntos, hasta que Yurio entró en el campo de visión del bebé Nikiforov. Sus ojitos azules brillaron con intensidad, se agrandaron y de inmediato alzó ambas manitas hacia Yurio. Todos se enternecieron al escuchar que el nene pronunciaba palabras que nadie entendió.

—Oh… está muy feliz de verte —se asombró Yuuri.

—¡Bodoque! —lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó más allá de su cabeza, arrancándole una hermosa carcajada. De inmediato lo abrazó contra su pecho y suspiró al sentir su agradable calorcito y ese cariño que el bebé le brindaba, sin saber cuánto lo necesitaba en esos momentos—. Yo también te extrañé —comenzó a mecerlo suavemente de un lado a otro. Alexei se entretuvo un rato con los cabellos rubios de su tío, enmarañándolos en sus manitas.

Todos veían la escena y se preguntaban qué le ocurría a Yuri, pues claro estaba que algo le pasaba. Decidieron no preguntar y siguieron con lo suyo, todos platicando amenamente en la sala, felices de verse de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo.

—¿Todo está bien? —Viktor no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que junto con Yuuri se acercaron al rubio y le preguntaron discretamente.

El aludido miró a sus amigos, sin dejar de mecer a su sobrino.

—Sí, bueno, no —suspiró.

—¿Pasó algo con tu padre? ¿En la escuela? —inquirió Viktor.

—Es Otabek —dijo de pronto Yuuri, acertando.

El rubio suspiró más pesado que antes.

—¿Pasa algo con él? —insistió el japonés, con tacto.

—No pasa nada, ese es el problema. No he hablado con él en días —frunció el ceño, sorprendiendo bastante a sus amigos. Eso no era normal en la pareja.

En ese momento le llegó un mensaje de texto a Yurio, cargó a Alexei en un brazo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo, lo abrió y rio un poco al ver que era uno de su padre, preguntándole si había llegado con bien y si había llevado suficiente ropa interior. Yuri sólo rodó los ojos y le respondió. Fue entonces que se topó con otro mensaje que no había abierto.

_“Yura, perdóname por no contestar, he estado en verdad muy ocupado. Te veo más tarde en casa de los Katsuki”_

Otabek había mandado ese mensaje hace más de una hora, pero no lo había visto.

Un extraño sentimiento invadió su pecho, no supo por qué, pero le dieron ganas de llorar. Logró contenerse, guardó el celular y abrazó más a Alexei, tener su calorcito cerca era muy reconfortante.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —sugirió Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Debes de estar cansado y hambriento luego del vuelo.

—Ahora que lo dices… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, tras ella apareció un chico muy guapo, vestido de negro y cargando con una mochila al hombro. El pobre venía también cubierto de nieve, se la quitó de encima antes de entrar a la casa, alzó la mirada hacia el frente y fue ahí cuando lo vio, a su novio, más hermoso de lo que podía recordar.

—Yura… —murmuró con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos resplandecían en amor al verlo de nuevo después de esos seis largos meses. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando notó la expresión molesta en su pareja.

—Hola —respondió a secas.

—Creo que será mejor dejarlos hablar a solas por un rato —sugirió Yuuri antes de tomar a Alexei en brazos, preocupado al ver esa expresión tan severa en Yurio, él no solía ver así a Otabek.

Viktor no dijo nada, sólo miró fijamente al kazajo, advirtiéndole con esa mirada que, pasase lo que pasase, él apoyaría a Yura en todo.

Así se quedaron a solas en el recibidor. Otabek se acercó a él, dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero Yuri no lo dejó acercarse más de dos metros.

—Yura ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con su habitual seriedad.

—No sé si quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo, estoy muy molesto —le dolía hacer eso, pero si hablaban estando él así, podría decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Pero también estaba consciente de que les urgía tocar un par de asuntos muy importantes. No sabía qué hacer. Se dio media vuelta, no quería ver a su amado porque sinceramente lo había extrañado tanto que le daban ganas de echársele encima y abrazarlo como mono araña, pero no podía, su indiferencia en los últimos meses le había dolido bastante.

Estuvo dispuesto a irse, pero Otabek lo detuvo del brazo con suavidad.

—No te vayas, necesito saber qué pasa —giró a Yuri hasta quedar frente a frente. Fue en ese momento en el que ambos se percataron de algo—. Yura… —se asombró—. Creciste bastante.

Y es que la última vez que se vieron, a Yuri le faltaba un par de centímetros para alcanzar a su novio en estatura, pero justo ahora lo sobrepasaba ligeramente.

El ruso se sonrojó un poco, comprobando lo que decía su novio. Sí, había crecido unos centímetros en ese tiempo.

—Ya no crezcas —pidió con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa antes de acomodarle un rubio cabello tras la oreja. Ese simple acto causó un torrente de sentimientos encontrados en el ruso. En especial porque una mano de Otabek se había resbalado por su brazo hasta tomar su mano y apretarla con amor.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿De qué me querías hablar? —insistió el kazajo, adoptando su seriedad nuevamente.

—De tu indiferencia durante estos últimos meses —su expresión era de verdadera tristeza al decir eso, incluso se le formó un nudo en la garganta—. Viktor y Yuuri se vinieron a Japón hace meses, yo me quedé solo en casa y… —chasqueó la lengua—… me sentí muy solo, pensé que al menos te tendría a ti, pero no fue así, ni siquiera respondías mis mensajes.

—Tuve mucho trabajo, Yura, en verdad he estado muy ocupado —se mortificó—. Ya ni siquiera he podido ir a trabajar como D.J., el trabajo en la oficina consumió mi tiempo por completo. Llegaba exhausto a casa —suspiró—. Pero valió la pena, pude conseguir más experiencia y…

—No sé si esta relación vaya a funcionar si seguimos así —confesó. Recordó las palabras de su padre, no debía precipitarse, y no lo hizo, lo había pensado bastante. Aunque no pudo negar que la expresión de Otabek al escuchar eso le rompió el corazón.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —se sintió caer en un abismo con sólo pronunciar esas palabras, Yuri sintió algo muy similar al escucharlas. De inmediato sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No, no quiero. Pero estamos tan lejos uno del otro, antes por lo menos hablábamos por teléfono, pero ahora sólo nos mandamos mensaje cada ciertos días. Eso es en verdad deprimente. Y quisiera decirte que acepto tu propuesta de vivir en Almaty contigo, pero aún me falta un semestre en la universidad, no puedo irme de San Petersburgo, además… está mi sobrino, no quiero dejar de verlo y tampoco a mi padre, y… —suspiró, no pudo continuar con eso. Le dolía ver la expresión de Otabek, que, aunque era igual de seria que otras veces, podía distinguir una sutil diferencia que le demostraba lo mucho que le dolían esas verdades.

—¿Y la solución es terminar la relación? —tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó suavemente, un acto muy poco común en él—. Porque yo no voy a dejar que termines con esto tan fácilmente. Sabes que te amo, sé que me amas y sé que nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar estos distanciamientos —soltó una mano de Yuri sólo para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Sé que estuve desaparecido por un tiempo, pero… —sonrió de lado—. Era por una buena causa.

—¿Una buena causa? —siguió soltando lágrima tras lágrima, no podía evitarlo.

—Sí —le acarició la mejilla y miró cada centímetro de su rostro hermoso. Lo había extrañado demasiado—. Hay algo que no te he dicho, Yura.

El aludido se tensó, de pronto tuvo miedo, miedo de que las palabras a continuación fueran a cambiar el rumbo de su vida y de su relación. Sólo rogaba al cielo que su amado no le pidiera una vez más que viviera con él en Almaty, pues simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sus seres más queridos estaban en San Petersburgo.

—Dime ya, me estás poniendo nervioso —le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho. El aludido sonrió, incluso había extrañado eso de su novio.

Otabek tomó aire y procedió a explicar.

—Logré que en el trabajo me transfirieran a San Petersburgo. Regresaré contigo allá, ya encontré un departamento dónde quedarme, sólo me falta amueblarlo y mandar traer mis cosas de Almaty.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron cuan grandes eran, totalmente impresionado. Su corazón se detuvo sólo para volver a latir con más fuerza que antes ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Otabek estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en su país sólo por él?

—Sé que tienes poco de conocer a tu padre y que querrás pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, también sé del cariño que le tomaste al hijo de Viktor y Yuuri, y a ellos también —se permitió sonreír un poco—. No te separaría de ninguno de ellos pidiéndote que te mudaras a Kazajistán.

—Pero… ¿Y tu familia? —preguntó, aún sorprendido.

—Sabes que nunca he sido muy unido a ellos, sin embargo, me hicieron prometer que iríamos a visitarlos seguido. Se encariñaron mucho contigo y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en que me mudara a Rusia.

Yuri estaba sin palabras. Su desbocado corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

—Beka… —no sabía qué decir—. Idiota ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —se talló el rostro con la manga de su suéter de lana. Otabek lo detuvo y en su lugar le dio un pañuelo de tela. Yurio inevitablemente sonrió al recordar aquella escena de tantos años atrás, cuando recién se habían conocido en Barcelona y le había ofrecido su pañuelo en el hospital.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —puso una mano en su cabeza—. Estuve trabajando muy duro para conseguir que me trasladaran. Como aún era novato era casi imposible que lo hicieran, pero logré que me ascendieran. También por eso no pude pasar por ti a San Petersburgo para venirnos juntos —acarició su rostro—. Lamento haber roto mi promesa, pero es que la entrevista con mi nuevo jefe se atrasó y tuve que tomar otro vuelo.

—¡¿Fuiste a San Petersburgo?!

—Sí, vengo de allá.

—Beka, me lo hubieras dicho.

—No quería hacerte comprar otro boleto de avión —se encogió de hombros.

—Dios… por un momento… te lo juro que por un momento llegué a pensar que ya no me querías —suspiró aliviado.

La expresión siempre seria de Otabek se transformó en una de espanto.

—¡Jamás! Eso sería imposible —atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró muy de cerca antes de cerrar los ojos y unir sus labios en un beso tan perfecto y anhelado.

Yuri abrió su boca, dándole completo acceso a la lengua de su novio. Colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Otabek y se dejó llevar en ese beso tan deseado. Había soñado con sus besos y con esa manera tan hermosa de tomar sus mejillas mientras lo devoraba con cada beso.

Se habían extrañado mucho. Esos seis meses habían sido un infierno al estar lejos uno del otro.

Otabek terminó el beso cuando sintió las mejillas de su amado húmedas.

—Yura…

—Estoy bien —sollozó un poco y enseguida lo abrazó por el cuello escondiendo su rostro ahí—. Es sólo que te extrañé demasiado.

—Yo también —lo apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco diferente. Yuri había crecido en muchos aspectos.

—Han pasado tantas cosas —se separó y lo miró con una sonrisita a pesar de sus lágrimas—. Por cierto… tengo que presentarte a mi padre, desde que le hablé de ti ha querido conocerte.

—¿En serio? —se tensó un poco—. ¿Él acepta nuestra relación?

—Totalmente —sonrió más ampliamente. Su humor había cambiado por completo—. También tengo que presentarte a mi sobrino —se emocionó.

—¿Era el bebé que cargabas cuando llegué?

—¡Sí! ¿Verdad que es adorable?

Otabek asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo embobado que se quedó al entrar y ver la escena de Yura cargando a un bebé. Inevitablemente pasó por su mente la idea de tener hijos con él, y más se emocionó al recordar que su amado también quería ser padre junto con él.

Entonces recordó algo importante.

—Yura, aún no he terminado de decirte todo.

—¿Hay más? —se preocupó al ver su seriedad.

—Sí. Amor… —lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con su otra mano lo tomó de la mejilla—. ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

El rubio se quedó perplejo. Otabek se puso algo nervioso por su silencio y falta de reacción.

—Yura, yo…

El aludido se le separó solamente para brincar sobre él como mono araña a un árbol.

—¡¡¡SÍ!!! —exclamó fuertemente. No podía estar más feliz—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Fue el turno del kazajo para quedarse perplejo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, riendo ante su emoción.

—¡Sí quiero vivir contigo! —lo miró a los ojos, desbordando lágrimas.

Otabek se las limpió con mucho cariño, y sin permitir que volviera a poner sus pies en el piso, lo arrinconó contra una pared y asaltó sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión.

—Te amo —le dijo al rubio al separarse del beso.

—Yo también te amo —no podía estar más feliz. Luego de eso pensó inmediatamente en llamar a su padre y contarle.

Fue entonces que recordó algo… había estado viviendo con su padre, ahora le diría que viviría con su novio ¿Y si no lo tomaba muy bien?

—Beka, creo que antes de vivir juntos, tendrás que hablar con mi padre —se rascó una mejilla, nervioso—. ¿Sabes? He vivido con él durante estos últimos meses.

—Me alegra que su relación se estrechara —fue sincero—. Y claro que hablaré con él, ya lo había pensado de todas formas, sólo necesitaba saber si tú querrías vivir conmigo.

—Tonto, claro que sí —se bajó de su novio y juntó su frente con la de él, notando esa pequeña diferencia en estaturas—. Vaya, te encogiste un poco —mencionó en tono de broma, jamás esperó ver esa expresión nunca antes vista en su novio. ¡Había fruncido el ceño y los labios! Yuri no tardó en tener un ataque de risa.

El kazajo simplemente le picó la frente con su dedo índice y desvió el tema, ya vería si se seguía riendo en la noche, cuando los dos estuvieran en la cama.

—¿Y tu sobrino?

—Está con los demás, vamos —tomó su mano—. Sólo faltabas tú por llegar —sonrió como un ángel, totalmente opuesto a como lo vio cuando llegó.

**> >><<< **

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de una hermosa cena navideña entre amigos y familia. Fue una noche hermosa, con villancicos de fondo, charlas y risas por doquier. Eran una gran y feliz familia de muchas naciones, reunidas en un solo lugar.

Por azares del destino, Viktor y Jean terminaron sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa; y para sorpresa de todos, no hubo ningún roce entre ambos, incluso entablaron una amena charla sobre hijos. J.J. tenía muchos consejos por dar, en especial sobre la educación, pues le sugirió a Viktor que fueran buscando algún buen colegio en dónde inscribir a Alexei, pues por lo regular había listas de espera para entrar incluso a buenos jardines de niños.

—Pero todavía no cumple el año —se asombró Viktor, mirando de reojo a su pequeñín, sentado en su periquera entre él y Yuuri.

—Bueno, al menos en Canadá hay listas de espera en los mejores colegios.

Viktor se quedó pensando, él quería lo mejor para su hijo, así que regresando a Rusia irían de inmediato a buscar el colegio para su bebé.

—¿No están batallando con Alexei?

—En lo absoluto.

—Tiene diez meses, supongo que ya está gateando.

Viktor sonrió como bobo al recordar cómo gateaba su hijo, era adorable.

—Sí, todo el tiempo lo hace. A veces quiere levantarse, pero no lo ha logrado.

—Viktor tiene cámara en mano todo el día, teme perderse los primeros pasos de Alexei —intervino Yuuri en la conversación, feliz al ver que charlaban civilizadamente, sin querer matarse con la mirada.

—Yo no pude grabar los de Liam —suspiró.

—Entramos en pánico —agregó Isabella, sonriendo—. Estábamos tan sorprendidos que no nos dio tiempo de tomar la cámara.

—Eso no me pasará —aseguró Viktor, entones miró a su hijo y notó que éste observaba atentamente al bebé Leroy.

—¿Quieres jugar con Liam? —preguntó Yuuri con una voz dulce, jugando con la manita de su bebé.

El nene sólo se le quedó mirando antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a Liam, éste también lo observaba.

—¿Crees que se lleven bien? —inquirió Isabella—. Porque me encantaría que fuesen amigos.

—A mí también —agregó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Más tarde en esa noche, Yurio acorraló al matrimonio Nikiforov en la sala y aprovechó a que estaban solos para confesarles algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se angustió Yuuri al ver su seriedad.

—No sé cómo decirles esto —se rascó la nuca, suspirando y mirando el suelo.

—Suéltalo ya —le dijo el ruso.

Yurio no era de dar rodeos, así que más se preocuparon, pero esa angustia se esfumó cuando vieron la sonrisa que esbozó.

—Otabek y yo viviremos juntos.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras, Viktor lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Nos dejarás? —preguntó el mayor con un tono levemente triste.

—No lo digas así, tampoco es como si me fuera a ir muy lejos —rodó los ojos—. Dramático —murmuró muy quedito.

—Pero Yuri, te vas a ir a Kazajistán —Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo con el sentir de su esposo, él se sentía igual.

—Oh, olvidé decirles que Otabek se mudará a San Petersburgo. Viviremos juntos ahí, así que los estaré molestando como siempre —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros—. ¡¿Creen que dejaría al bodoque y a mi padre?! Claro que no.

Los otros dos suspiraron llenos de alivio.

—Hubieras empezado por ahí —se quejó Viktor, llevándose una mano al pecho. Luego lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente—. No lo haces sólo por Alexei y Andrew…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

—Vamos… —continuó Viktor—. Admite que nos extrañarías mucho si te fueras.

—La verdad, sí —admitió sin tapujos y con una linda sonrisa pequeña—. Y no tengo cómo agradecerles todo lo que me dieron en este tiempo que pasé viviendo con ustedes.

—No fue nada, la verdad… —el japonés fue interrumpido.

—Me dieron una familia.

De nuevo se quedaron sin palabras, esta vez por culpa del nudo en sus gargantas.

Viktor no lo aguantó más y lo tomó entre sus brazos, Yuuri no tardó en unírseles, así se convirtió en un abrazo de tres que en cualquier momento sería deshecho por el menor, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

—Sabes que tienes a tu familia siempre, cuando sea, para lo que sea —aseguró Yuuri en medio del abrazo.

—Serás bienvenido al departamento cuando Otabek y tú se peleen —agregó Viktor, entonces el abrazo se deshizo y el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No somos como ustedes —se burló Yurio.

—¡Hey! —se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

La risita del rubio acabó con su molestia al instante.

—En serio, viejos, gracias por todo.

—Nos visitarás seguido —dijo Yuuri, no era una pregunta.

—Por supuesto, sería un riesgo que el bodoque pase tiempo sólo con ustedes —hizo cara de espanto—. ¿Y si se vuelve drama-queen? —miró a Viktor, acusándolo con la mirada. Yuuri se echó a reír mientras que su esposo fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, tampoco queremos que sea un vándalo —contratacó Viktor.

Yurio estaba de tan buen humor, que nada lo molestaba, simplemente se echó a reír.

Sin proponérselo, terminaron sentados los tres solos en la sala, charlando sobre los planes de Yurio. El tiempo se les fue volando, cuando llegó la media noche, todos felicitaron a Viktor, llenándolo de abrazos y regalos. Yuuri lo miraba a la distancia, sintiéndose completamente dichoso al notar felicidad pura en su amado. Él también le tenía un regalo, pero se lo daría cuando estuviesen a solas.

Y así, mientras todos charlaban y después de que Viktor abriese sus regalos, Yuuri se le acercó disimuladamente y sorprendiéndolo lo tomó de la mano. El ruso lo miró y le dedicó una de sus más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas llenas de paz.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —inquirió el ruso.

—Ven un momento conmigo —le pidió en voz baja. El otro asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, sin soltar su mano.

Yuuri lo llevó al jardín trasero. Hacía frío, había dejado de nevar, pero un manto blanco cubría todas las superficies. El cielo estaba despejado ya y había luna llena, haciendo del lugar un paisaje sumamente hermoso.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el cumpleañero entre risitas, siendo llevado hasta el centro del jardín.

Yuuri se detuvo y se paró frente a frente con él, tomándolo de las manos con un infinito amor.

—Mi vida…

Viktor se enternecía hasta la médula cuando lo llamaba así.

—Mi amor —soltó una de sus manos para acomodarle un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja—. ¿Sabes? Hoy te ves más adorable de lo usual —logró sonrojarlo hasta las orejas.

—Déjame hablar —se quejó con una sonrisita, apenado.

Los ojos celestes se hicieron pequeños debido a su gran sonrisa. Amaba demasiado a Yuuri, jamás dejaría de sentir eso por él.

Yuuri suspiró y continuó.

—Hace un año y medio te dije que… —acarició sus manos, mirándolas y buscando la manera correcta de decir aquello. Finalmente tomó valor y lo miró a los ojos—…te dije que podría vivir sin ti, pero que no lo quería.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —asintió, ansioso por saber hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

—Bueno, en este tiempo mi amor por ti se ha incrementado tanto que las palabras que dije en aquel entonces no tienen valor ahora. Viktor, ahora voy a decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti ni un día de mi vida —llevó una mano de su esposo hasta sus labios, besándola. Era un gesto muy común en Viktor que Yuuri poco a poco fue adoptando—. Ahora soy yo quien te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. jamás me separaré de ti, lo juro.

—Oh Yuuri… —la expresión conmovida de Viktor puso sentimental a Yuuri, muy pronto los dos se hallaron llorando en los brazos del otro—. Estamos muy sentimentales —rio, separándose del abrazo y mirándolo—. Pero debo decirte que… —suspiró y sonrió—…mi amor por ti no ha hecho otra cosa sino incrementar con el tiempo. Y a veces tengo miedo porque sé que me he vuelto totalmente dependiente de ti. Yuuri Katsuki, mi vida, mi amor y mi corazón están en tus manos —las tomó y las besó con un infinito cariño—. Siempre ha sido así en realidad… desde que me enamoré de ti —fue muy sincero.

Ahora fue Yuuri quien se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza.

—Te amo —susurró quedito—. Te amo, Viktor.

—Yo te amo más, mi katsudon —se separó del abrazo y miró raro a su esposo—. ¿Qué traes debajo del abrigo? —preguntó, curioso y tratando de hurgar, había sentido algo extraño.

—Tu regalo.

—¿Por eso me trajiste hasta acá, lejos de todos? ¿Te vas a poner un moño de regalo en la cabeza? ¿Traes lencería debajo del abrigo? —preguntó con rapidez y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Yuuri se echó a reír con fuerza.

—¡Viktor! Estamos a -10 °C! No me desnudaría aquí.

—Sólo tienes que bajarte un poco el pantalón, cariño —le guiñó un ojo—. Además, ya lo hemos hecho con más frío que el de ahora.

—Tienes razón… ¡Pero ese no es el punto ahora! —sacó un paquete del interior de su abrigo, lo había estado ocultando desde que los demás empezaron a darle sus regalos.

La envoltura era adorablemente imperfecta. Viktor supo entonces que su amado lo había envuelto, pues estaba un poco torcido y arrugado, eso sólo lo hizo más feliz, pues Yuuri odiaba envolver regalos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya —con una sonrisa tímida le entregó el paquete.

La sonrisa estúpida en forma de corazón apareció en la faz de Viktor, junto con sus hermosos ojos brillando resplandecientemente.

—¡¿Qué es?! —preguntó emocionado, tomándolo de inmediato.

—Es algo sumamente sencillo, pero… creo que te gustará —se rascó la mejilla, sonrojado—. Anda, ábrelo.

—Es que… —lo miró con los ojos llorosos—… ¿tú lo envolviste?

—Sí ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Porque está mal envuelto y arrugado —confesó al borde del llanto, aún con su sonrisa boba.

—¡Viktor! —se sonrojó, muy avergonzado, aunque al final terminó riendo.

—No quiero abrirlo, es tan hermoso.

—No seas ridículo —rio y le pellizcó una mejilla—. Vamos, hazlo.

No fue necesario que le dijeran más, comenzó a destrozar el papel sin piedad hasta que vio el regalo en el interior. El aliento se le escapó, no podía creer que Yuuri hizo aquello por él.

—¡No puede ser!

—Sí…

—¡Imprimiste la foto!

—Sí…

—¡Y la enmarcaste!

—Hace años dijiste que la imprimirías y la pondrías en nuestro futuro hogar —se sonrojó tiernamente—. Es la foto de…

—La que te tomé en la mañana después de que hicimos el amor por primera vez, claro que la recuerdo —no podía dejar de ver esa hermosa foto—. Demonios, Yuuri esto es hermoso. Gracias —lo abrazó—. La pondré en el recibidor.

—¡Viktor! —se abochornó—. No hagas que me arrepienta.

El aludido se rio con ganas.

—No te arrepentirás —besó su frente.

Momentos después, Viktor le enseñó uno a uno el regalo maravilloso de su esposo. De nada había servido la discreción de Yuuri al respecto.

Horas más tarde todos cayeron rendidos al sueño, y como eran muchos, tuvieron que compartir habitaciones y algunos incluso durmieron en futones sobre el suelo, tal como el caso de Yurio y Otbek, quienes durmieron en la habitación junto con la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki. Claro, en futones separados por petición de Viktor.

Yurio cayó rendido al sueño profundo, pero Otabek, Yuuri y Viktor no. Ninguno podía dormir debido a los intensos ronquidos del rubio.

Viktor se desesperó y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Vio que Otabek estaba recostado de lado, descansando la cabeza sobre una mano y apoyándose sobre la almohada con un codo. No le quitaba la vista a su novio, prácticamente embelesado.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo después de ver cómo ronca? —preguntó el ruso, somnoliento y cansado, tallándose un ojo.

Otabek lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible debido a la oscuridad.

—Eso no importa —respondió el kazajo.

—Lo hará cuando vivan juntos y tengas que irte a dormir a la sala.

—¿Yuuri ronca?

—No lo hago —respondió el aludido con voz modorra, sin levantarse de su lugar.

—Pero sí hablas dormido, amor —se burló un poco. Recibió como respuesta un gran almohadazo. Se volvió a acostar e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Así que, desesperado, se levantó para ir al baño. Tuvo que tomar su celular para alumbrar el suelo y no pisar al bello durmiente ni a su novio.

Fue al baño, pero de regreso al cuarto entró una llamada a su teléfono.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al ver de quién se trataba. Dudó en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo. No quería despertar a nadie, así que tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió al jardín trasero.

Al contestar la llamada no dijo nada, esperó a que el otro hablara.

—¿Viktor?

—Hola, papá ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, disculpa si te llamo a esta hora, aquí todavía son las ocho de la noche.

—Son las dos de la mañana —respondió Viktor, desganado.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo de repente, por primera vez no usó su tono serio y tajante, no, fue cariñoso—. Sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

Viktor se quedó sin palabras.

—Gracias… —murmuró, aún muy sorprendido. Habían pasado exactamente veinte años desde la última vez que lo felicitó, cuando su madre murió.

—Yo… sé que nuestra relación ha sido una mierda y sé que en su gran mayoría es mi culpa, estoy muy consciente de eso, pero quisiera que las cosas cambiaran. Si me lo permites… quisiera estar un poco más cerca de ti.

Hubo un largo silencio, Viktor no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué pensar.

—No me acercaré a ti si no cambias tu actitud en cuanto a mi esposo —intentó ser tajante, pero no pudo del todo, su padre lo había desarmado.

—Prometo hacer un intento. Trataré… —suspiró—…bien a Yuuri.

Esa simple frase había sido un enorme avance. Viktor lo supo al escuchar que lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Vaya… —estaba impresionado—. ¿Estás borracho?

Dimitri soltó una risa seca.

—No, hijo, no lo estoy.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue terminado por Dimitri.

—Viktor, sé que hay mucho por hablar y muchas cosas que arreglar entre nosotros, pero quiero intentarlo. Después de todo se lo prometimos a Aleksi, además… eres mi familia.

A Viktor se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Cuando era todavía un adolescente, soñaba con el día en que su padre fuese a buscarlo para reconciliar su relación, pero pasaron veinte años y ese día no llegó, hasta ahora.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —insistió el mayor.

Viktor tragó con fuerza y asintió, luego recordó que su padre no podía verlo, así que habló.

—Intentémoslo, tratemos de arreglar esta rota familia —suspiró. Se estaba quitando un peso inmenso de encima que no sabía que tenía.

—De todas formas hay mucho que tenemos que hablar en persona.

—Regresaremos a principios de enero, hablaremos entonces.

Dimitri se sintió un poco nervioso, faltaba poco más de una semana para eso. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pedirle perdón a su hijo, y no sabía por cuál empezar.

—Ya hablaremos entonces, por lo pronto quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, espero seas feliz.

—Lo soy —dijo de inmediato, con un tono alegre y una sonrisa—. En verdad lo soy.

Viktor no pudo ver la sonrisa que tenía su padre en esos momentos. Dimitri quería decirle tanto, pero estaba tan desacostumbrado a mostrar cariño, que se le hacía muy complicado hacerlo en esos momentos a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de decirle a su hijo cuánto lo quería.

—Siento haberte llamado tan tarde.

—No, no. Está bien —sonrió—. Muchas gracias por llamar, de verdad —todavía no podía creer que hablaba con su padre.

—Bien, nos vemos pronto. Dale a Alexei un abrazo de mi parte y… —lo pensó unos segundos—. Salúdame a tu esposo —le costó más trabajo del que imaginó.

Ambos terminaron esa llamada con una sonrisa a pesar de lo poco que se dijeron.

Viktor se quedó en el jardín por un rato más, poco le importó el frío, se sentó en una mecedora y miró el cielo por largo rato, reflexionando sobre su vida y todo lo que atravesaba en esos momentos. Ahora sí podía decir que era feliz.

Lo tenía todo.

Y hablando sobre tenerlo todo…

—Amor —apareció en el jardín, envuelto en su abrigo y tallándose los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —bostezó—. Es muy tarde, y hace frío.

—Ven —palmeó su regazo y no dijo nada más.

Yuuri sonrió de lado, y aún adormilado le hizo caso, siendo rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su esposo, estaba calientito.

—Mi padre me llamó.

—¿Qué? —se asombró—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos momentos —sonrió.

—¿Y cómo estás con eso?

—La verdad… muy bien —mantuvo su sonrisa. Jamás creyó que algo así lo pondría tan feliz.

Viktor abrazó más a Yuuri, sintiendo su lindo cuerpo sobre el suyo, amaba que fuese más pequeño que él, así podía cargarlo y rodearlo de esa forma tan cariñosa. Yuuri se recargó en su hombro, descansando una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó el japonés con suavidad.

—Es que… todos estos años he vivido pensando en que no necesitaba el amor de mi padre, ni su atención. Lo odiaba tanto que en mi corazón sólo había espacio para el rencor. Nunca fui consciente de que me hacía falta esa pequeña parte en mi vida.

—Tu padre.

—Así es —besó su cabeza—. Cuando me llamó, y no para discutir, no sé… me sentí…

—Feliz —lo miró al rostro—. No has dejado de sonreír —le picó una mejilla—. Me da mucho gusto.

Yuuri estaba consciente de que Dimitri no lo quería a él, y sabía que eso podría ser un inconveniente en la relación de Viktor con su padre. Pero estaba dispuesto a poner todo de su parte con tal de que esa sonrisa no se borrara de su esposo. Él sólo quería verlo feliz, se lo merecía.

Viktor lo abrazó más fuerte, dándole calor. Eran los únicos locos que se quedaban en el patio en plena madrugada y con ese frío. Estuvieron haciéndose cariños por largo rato hasta que a ambos les dio mucho frío.

—No quiero ir a la habitación —murmuró Yuuri.

—Yurio ronca como camionero —se burló.

Yuuri suspiró, tenía toda la razón.

—No sé cómo Otabek lo aguanta —murmuró de nuevo Viktor.

Finalmente se fueron de regreso a la habitación, descubriendo a Otabek todavía despierto.

—¿No te dejan dormir los ronquidos? —preguntó Yuuri con gracia.

El kazajo negó con la cabeza.

Viktor soltó una risita traviesa antes de tomar una almohada y darle con ésta en la cabeza al rubio. Otabek lo miró feo por hacer eso, pero su enojo fue sustituido por sorpresa cuando vio que su amado no se despertó, ni se inmutó.

Esa sería una larga noche para los tres.

**> >><<< **

No sabía a qué se debía, pero su amigo de pronto no dejaba de sonreír, habían pasado muchísimos años desde que lo vio así la última vez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dimitri cuando sintió la mirada de su amigo, llevaba rato sin apartarla de él.

Andrew sonrió y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Hablaste con Viktor —no había sido una pregunta.

Dimitri le respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Vamos a intentar solucionar nuestros problemas. Cuando vuelvan hablaremos, tengo que decirle muchas cosas… contarle la verdad.

—Ya era hora.

—Seguí tu consejo. No voy a esperar a que llegue otra tragedia a nuestras vidas. Además, somos los últimos que quedan de la familia —se le partió el corazón al decir eso.

—Las cosas van a mejorar —puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Todo se está acomodando en su lugar, pronto todo va a ser más fácil.

Dimitri lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, pero sonriendo. Andrew no pudo evitar quedársele mirando por largo rato, era tan extraño verlo sonreír así, y no se molestó en decírselo, ganándose una mueca fea como respuesta.

—¿Y Yuri? —preguntó el mayor, recogiendo su escritorio para ya irse de ahí. Era nochebuena y ellos habían estado trabajando a pesar de que ambos acostumbraban festejar la navidad en esos días.

Andrew suspiró y se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

—Lejos. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que está muy bien acompañado. Pero de todas formas lo extraño —suspiró pesadamente—. Esperaba pasar la navidad y el año nuevo con él, pero al parecer volverá hasta que Viktor y Yuuri decidan regresar.

—Lo harán a principios de año —le informó, luego se quedó pensando—. Espera ¿No se supone que Yuri trabajaba? ¿Le dieron tantas vacaciones?

—Renunció a su trabajo en el restaurante porque no quisieron darle vacaciones. Él no se quería perder la oportunidad de ir a Japón.

Con eso Dimitri se pudo dar cuenta de lo mucho que Yuri quería a los Nikiforov-Katsuki.

—¿Ya contrataste a alguien para la vacante en finanzas? —cambió de tema, no quería ver a su amigo triste.

Andrew asintió.

—Es algo joven para el puesto, pero me dio buena impresión, es muy serio y aparenta mucha profesionalidad, además tiene experiencia en el área y unas excelentes recomendaciones de la empresa en Almaty. Cuando me lo mandaron dijeron que no nos arrepentiríamos de la transferencia del muchacho acá, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan joven.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Cumplió veintidós hace poco.

—Vaya, sí es joven, al menos para ese puesto —finalmente se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia, pues él a sus veintidós años ya había abierto aquella sucursal de su empresa en Almaty, Kazajistán.

Dimitri observó a su amigo, el rubio estaba sentado en el borde del escritorio, mirando la pantalla apagada de su celular con expresión vacía. Vaya que le había afectado que su hijo se fuera esos días a Japón.

—Andrew —dijo de pronto—. ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa?

—¿Tú cocinarás?

El otro asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos! —tomó su abrigo y salieron de ahí rumbo a la casa de Dimitri—. Hoy hay que celebrar.

El mayor sólo sonrió, no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

**_Enero 2021_ **

Estaban muy nerviosos. Llegaron decididos al consultorio, sin embargo podían sentir sus manos sudorosas por la ansiedad.

—Lo siento Viktor —se limpió la palma de la mano sobre el pantalón y entonces volvió a unir sus manos.

—A mí también me sudan —soltó una risita nerviosa, afianzando más el agarre entre sus manos—. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —besó su mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír.

Momentos después la doctora Kubo entró al consultorio y se sentó detrás del escritorio, viéndolos con una linda sonrisa.

—Me da gusto que se animaran a intentarlo —les extendió un juego de papeles a cada uno—. Necesito que lean estas formas y firmen en la parte inferior de cada una.

Los documentos estaban en ruso, así que Viktor se encargó de leer y traducir cada renglón para su amado. Necesitaban firmar esos documentos para que, en caso de fallecimiento por parte de alguno de los dos, el vivo pudiese utilizar el esperma que guardarían, con el fin de poder embarazarse de nuevo.

Eso les puso la piel de gallina, los hizo pensar e inevitablemente se pusieron un poco sentimentales al imaginarse que alguno de los dos pudiera morir.

Otro de los documentos a firmar era la autorización total al tratamiento, mostrándoles ahí todos y cada uno de los efectos adversos y las posibles complicaciones que existían.

El último documento fue el que les preocupó un poco, pues les advertía la gran posibilidad de que lo único irreversible en ese tratamiento fuese la infertilidad en el paciente a tratar, pues era una gran probabilidad después de meses de tratamiento hormonal.

Sin embargo, lo que les puso los nervios de punta, fue la gran advertencia sobre probabilidades de muerte durante el tratamiento, de shock o muerte durante el alumbramiento. Las posibilidades eran altas, y eso les causaba escalofríos.

Se miraron mutuamente al terminar de leer todo, se observaron en silencio por unos momentos, pensando, y es que… ¿Sería buena idea intentarlo? Después de todo siempre estaba la oportunidad de adoptar.

—Yuuri… —lo miró con angustia.

El japonés apretó los puños, nervioso. ¿Correría el riesgo?

**_Continuará…_ **

**_11/09/18_ **

**_7:45 p.m._ **


	44. ¿Lo Vale?

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLIII

**_“¿Lo vale?”_ **

Luego de darles tiempo para pensarlo, la doctora Kubo regresó a su consultorio y se sentó frente a ellos.

—¿Ya tomaron una decisión? —los miró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo haremos —respondieron al mismo tiempo, tomados de las manos y muy seguros. Enseguida firmaron las formas y dieron comienzo al tratamiento.

La doctora sacó un par de contenedores pequeños y los puso frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Viktor.

—Necesitaremos una muestra de esperma de cada uno, vayan a un cubículo del piso de arriba y recolecten todo lo que puedan. Por separado, por favor —sonrió ampliamente, feliz de que hubiesen aceptado.

Los aludidos miraron los contenedores con una mueca extraña, los tomaron y siguieron las instrucciones de la doctora. Se dirigieron al lugar indicado y entraron a cubículos diferentes.

Viktor se puso cómodo y no tardó mucho en llenar el contenedor, le bastó con imaginarse a su amado haciendo cositas que él amaba. Cuando acabó, fue y tocó en el cubículo de Yuuri.

—Amor, soy yo ¿Ya terminaste? —susurró.

—¡No!

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro.

—Yuuri, ábreme, déjame entrar.

—No, Viktor —se oía nervioso.

—Por favor —pidió en un tono en el que Yuuri no se resistiría. Y tenía razón, el japonés terminó abriéndole. Viktor lo miró de pies a cabeza, luego miró el contenedor vacio sobre la mesita—. ¿Qué has hecho todo este rato?

—¿¡Ya lo llenaste?! —se espantó al ver el contenedor de Viktor.

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó sugerentemente.

—No sé si sea buena idea —se rascó una mejilla.

—Prometo no quitarme la ropa —rio y caminó hacia su esposo hasta pararse detrás de él, ambos de pie—. Sólo te ayudaré un poquito —susurró en su nuca, acariciándola con la nariz mientras lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Yuuri cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dejó hacer.

Las manos traviesas de Viktor acariciaron todo su torso hasta descender al pantalón, abriéndolo lentamente y notando que su amado estaba completamente flácido.

—Oh Yuuri ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó con suavidad, pues eso no era normal en él.

El aludido suspiró y rodeó los brazos de Viktor con los suyos.

—Todo esto… ¿Y si no funciona?

—Intentaremos que funcione, pero en caso de no ser así, buscaremos otras opciones. Mi amor, no te preocupes —besó su cuello, sacándole pequeños suspiros—. Sólo relájate, esto será rápido y fácil —llevó sus manos directamente a su miembro, acariciándolo con tranquilidad, poniéndolo erecto poco a poco al combinar sus caricias con besos y mordidas ardientes—. Y si lo que te preocupa es tenerlo, yo puedo ser quien lo tenga, sin ningún problema. Tengo menos de cuarenta, aún soy candidato —se rio un poco. Lo decía muy en serio.

—No, no. Yo quiero tenerlo —suspiró ante las caricias de su esposo, era muy travieso, no las había detenido aunque estuviesen hablando de cosas serias.

A partir de ese momento Yuuri no volvió a decir palabra coherente. Viktor estaba detrás de él, rodeándolo y pegando su cuerpo al de él. De pronto besó su cuello ascendentemente hasta llegar a su oreja para lamerla con una lascivia tremenda. Yuuri se derritió en sus brazos, las rodillas le temblaron, pero aguantó de pie. Las manos de Viktor eran muy hábiles, ya estaba por completo erecto.

—¿Te gusta así? —susurró en su oído antes de lamerlo. Le puso la piel de gallina con ese simple acto, pero lo que terminó volviéndolo loco fue el hecho de sentir las caderas de Viktor ondulando hacia adelante, justo contra su trasero.

—Sí, sí me gusta —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Viktor aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias y Yuuri echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de Viktor mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia atrás para abrazarlo por la nuca, a tientas.

Las rodillas le temblaron con más fuerza. No pasó mucho para que Yuuri se sintiera próximo a venirse. Se lo hizo saber a su esposo y éste tomó el contenedor inmediatamente.

—Te dije que sería fácil —besó su mejilla sonoramente y empaquetó el contenedor.

Yuuri asintió, seguía acalorado y agitado. En ese momento miró a su esposo y sólo le dieron ganas de arrancarle la ropa y pedirle que lo hiciera suyo en ese cuartito, pero no… estaban en un hospital.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —lo miró extrañado, notando su mirada intensa y cargada de lujuria.

Yuuri no respondió, simplemente se le echó encima a su marido y se lo comió a besos. Sí, estaban en un hospital, pero no era como si les hubiese importado alguna vez dónde lo hacían.

**> >><<< **

Tenía mucho de no sentirse tan feliz como en esos momentos. Ahora sí que lo tenía todo: a su padre, a su novio en la ciudad, a la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki.

Era feliz.

Había querido irse a vivir con Otabek desde que pisaron San Petersburgo de nuevo, pero el kazajo le recomendó que se quedara un tiempo más con Viktor y Yuuri ¿Por qué? Simple: su departamento sólo tenía una cama y pocos muebles austeros, no tenía mucho qué ofrecer por el momento, la mudanza había salido algo costosa y en ningún momento quiso tomar dinero de sus padres, así que todo lo estaba haciendo poco a poco en base a su esfuerzo y ganancias en el trabajo.

A Yuri no le importaba irse a vivir con su novio teniendo así su departamento, pero Otabek no le iba a permitir hacerlo, él quería tener un departamento digno de su amado. Afortunadamente al menos le permitió que le ayudara a escoger los muebles y las cosas que faltaban.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo —se rascó la nuca, un poco inconforme al mostrarle su departamento al rubio.

—Wow… —se sorprendió al ver lo amplio que era. Al fondo, en el espacio que se supone sería para el comedor, había unos ventanales desde el piso hasta el techo, en ambas paredes. La vista era hermosa, después de todo estaban en un noveno piso. Yurio corrió hacia allí y miró todo. Más se emocionó al ver que uno de esos ventanales tenía puerta corrediza hacia una terraza.

El departamento era en verdad precioso, con piso de duela, una cocina amplia y cómoda, tenía un espacio suficiente para la sala y un piso antiderrapante perfecto en la cocina. No había paredes que separaran cada cosa en el lugar, era lo más parecido a un departamento loft que había visto.

—No es gran cosa, no tengo muebles todavía.

—Tienes más que yo —resopló, recordándole que no vivía en casa propia—. No tienes por qué sentirte incómodo —se le acercó con una sonrisita dulce en los labios—. Es tu departamento, sólo tuyo —sonrió más ampliamente—. Eso es increíble.

Otabek sonrió de lado y acarició su mejilla, no fue necesario que dijera palabra alguna. Yurio inclinó su rostro hacia la mano de su novio, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Está increíble —miró todo a su alrededor—. Tu departamento está increíble—. ¿Y tu recámara?

El kazajo sonrió de lado, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

—Vaya… ¿Tienes dos habitaciones? —preguntó al ver tres puertas en el pasillo. Una seguramente sería el baño.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué dos? ¿Por qué rentaste un departamento tan amplio?

Otabek se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder.

—Para cuando nos peleemos y no me quieras en la cama.

Yuri se rio al verlo decir eso tan serio.

—Y no lo renté, lo compré —dijo con simpleza antes de abrirle la puerta de la recámara que sería de ambos.

—¡¿Lo compraste?!

—Usé los ahorros de mi vida —sonrió de lado y miró su propia habitación.

El rubio miró detenidamente cada rincón, era espaciosa, pero se veía así porque no había nada más que un colchón tamaño matrimonial en medio de la habitación, incluso estaba puesto sobre el piso.

—No tengo mucho —volvió a decir, se sentía un poco incómodo al mostrarle su casa en ese estado, pero toda incomodidad se le esfumó al ver cómo su novio corrió hasta brincar y caer de espaldas al colchón, sobre el mullido edredón. El corazón se le llenó de dicha al verlo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riendo de manera tan suelta y sincera.

—Otabek, ¡Esto es genial! —abrió piernas y brazos, deshaciendo la cama tan bien tendida—. Ven —extendió sus brazos hacia él.

El aludido comenzó a caminar hacia su cama, pero…

—No seas aburrido ¡Brinca como yo!

Una pequeña y bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro del kazajo antes de correr y finalmente caer en la cama, aplastando a su novio quien reía a carcajadas.

—¡Pesas mucho! —se quejó, empujándolo y sin dejar de reír. Otabek no se movió de su lugar, siguió aplastándolo—. ¡Beka! —reía sin parar. Dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Amaba los besos de Otabek, eran perfectos, le ponían la piel de gallina y lo hacían perder el piso. Nunca iba a dejar de amar cómo, además de besarlo, ponía sus manos en sus mejillas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares y acercándolo más a él. Sus besos eran posesivos, dulces, excitantes y tremendamente adictivos.

Amaba también cómo a veces iniciaba un juego previo al beso, rozando sus labios contra los suyos, acariciando su nariz con la suya. Eso simplemente lo hacía suspirar. Otabek no lo aparentaba, pero cuando quería, llegaba a ser alguien sumamente dulce y amoroso.

Yuri acarició el cabello de su amado, rodeando finalmente su cuello con ambos brazos, dejándose totalmente a su merced.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó el mayor dentro de un suspiro, acariciando el precioso rostro de su novio.

—Te necesito —respondió con la mirada nublada por el deseo y el placer. Habían querido hacer el amor desde que se reencontraron en Japón, pero por haber compartido habitación con la familia Nikiforov, no pudieron. Así que llevaban muchos meses en abstinencia.

—Yo también te necesito —respondió, ansioso. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo del ruso temblaba ligeramente debajo él.

No fue necesario que dijeran más, Otabek comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio con hambre atrasada. Sus manos cálidas y grandes se colaron por debajo de su playera, apretándolo de la cintura, sintiendo su suave piel. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre Yurio mientras éste lo despeinaba un poco al acariciar su cabello, tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba de placer con cada beso proporcionado.

El kazajo se incorporó sólo lo necesario para quitarse el suéter y la playera. Yuri se relamió los labios al tener esa delicia frente a él. Podía jurarlo ante quien fuera, para él, Otabek Altin era el hombre más sexy del mundo.

Todavía seguía fascinándose por el cuerpo del kazajo. Desde que se volvieron a ver, Yurio había notado que su novio estaba ligeramente más corpulento, un poco más fornido. Y desde que lo vio sin camisa en el onsen, pudo confirmar sus sospechas: había hecho ejercicio. Su cuerpo bien formado lo delataba.

Pero lo que lo volvió loco en ese momento fue acariciar su espalda y sentir cada músculo bien definido, al igual que sus brazos y ni se diga de su torso. Pero en definitiva lo que más le gustó fue apretar su trasero y la risita que el siempre serio Otabek soltó en ese instante.

—¿Qué? Extrañé tu trasero —fue honesto.

—Y yo el tuyo —lo ayudó a sentarse para así ayudarse mutuamente a sacarse toda la ropa restante.

En cambio, Otabek notó con gusto que su amado seguía igual, excepto por la estatura, todo lo demás seguía tal como le gustaba. Su piel pálida y suave, invitándolo a perderse en ella y jamás dejar de acariciarla, sus muslos fuertes y suaves, su ombligo…

—¡Beka! —se retorció en la cama cuando su amado besó y lamió su ombligo.

—Es adorable —subió poco a poco con los besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones.

Yuri se llevó ambas manos al rostro gimiendo sin pudor alguno.

Estaban en pleno momento caliente, cuando de pronto el teléfono de Yurio comenzó a sonar.

—Sólo ignóralo —atrajo a su novio de nuevo a su boca.

Pero el celular siguió sonando y sonando.

Frustrado, se incorporó y tomó la llamada sin siquiera ver quién era.

—¿Diga? —espetó en el tono más despectivo que pudo. Otabek lo miro con una leve sonrisilla, amaba incluso su mal humor, se veía adorablemente intimidante.

El rostro de Yuri cambió por completo al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Oh… hola. Sí, estoy con él. ¡¿En serio?! —sonrió de oreja a oreja. Otabek pudo ver cómo su rostro se iluminó—. ¿Esta noche? De acuerdo, le diré.

El kazajo no puso mucha atención a lo que decía, se quedó perdido, mirando a su novio y pensando en lo afortunado que era de tenerlo. Y es que además de precioso, era único, amaba todo de él.

No se resistió y aprovechó que estaba sentado para jalar sutilmente la liga que sostenía la coleta ya toda revuelta de cabello rubio. Lo hizo con suavidad, viendo cómo sus cabellos rubios se desparramaban por toda su pálida espalda.

Era hermoso.

Comenzó a acariciar su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, acomodando sus cabellos mientras Yuri seguía en la llamada. No lo pensó más y llevó sus labios a esa hermosa espalda. Besó toda su columna desde la cintura hasta la nuca.

—S-sí… nos vemos en la noche. Adiós —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada y fue lo único que Otabek alcanzó a escuchar desde que empezó a poner atención.

—¿Tienes compromiso? —preguntó con simpleza, sin dejar de besar ahora su hombro.

—Tenemos… ¡Beka! Estaba hablando con mi padre —se sonrojó—. Por poco me haces gemir en medio de la llamada.

El aludido se rio un poco.

—Hubiera sido poco conveniente…

—¡Ja! —se cruzó de brazos, sonrojado—. Mi papá quiere conocerte. Nos invitó a ambos a cenar en su casa.

El kazajo alzó ambas cejas. No quiso admitirlo frente a su novio, pero estaba nervioso.

—No tienes por qué sentirte nervioso —le dijo Yuri. El otro de inmediato lo miró con sorpresa ¿Acaso leía mentes? Claro, se le olvidaba que Yuri era de las pocas personas que lo conocían tan bien, casi podía asegurar que era el único que podía interpretar su corto repertorio de expresiones, y amaba eso de él también.

—¿No?

—No. Te caerá bien mi padre. A mí me cayó muy bien cuando lo conocí —sonrió—. De hecho… creo que ya lo has visto. Es Andrew, el amigo del papá de Viktor.

—No lo recuerdo. No soy muy bueno con los nombres, menos con los rostros —se encogió de hombros—. ¿En qué nos quedamos? —se fue acostando poco a poco sobre él hasta cubrirlo con su cuerpo. No quería que el nerviosismo por conocer a su suegro interfiriera con el momento romántico tan esperado.

—No lo sé, ¿Me ayudas a recordar? —se mordió el labio, dejándose tumbar sobre el mullido edredón de plumas.

—Con gusto —respondió con su ronca voz antes de besar su cuello lentamente. Yurio suspiró entre beso y beso, los labios de su novio le dejaban un caminito húmedo desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

Habían sido tantos meses alejados uno del otro, que ahora se sentían más necesitados que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo querían disfrutarlo, degustar esa piel que por meses no pudieron probar.

Otabek volvió a besarle el cuello mientras Yuri le acariciaba los cabellos, con sonrisitas y suspiros la emoción inicial se tornó un poco más íntima. Aquellos momentos eran los que Otabek había extrañado mucho, así como Yuri. La forma de darse cariño era diferente en cada ocasión, pero en momentos como ese, donde la lentitud marcaba un paso lleno de confort, la espera valía por completo la pena.

Había ya cierta familiaridad entre sus cuerpos y caricias a pesar de los seis meses de abstinencia, sin embargo, ambos podían sentir cierto temblor en sus cuerpos por reencontrarse una vez más. Sus almas estaban regocijándose por el tan ansiado encuentro.

No pasó mucho para que las erecciones de ambos estuvieran presentes, dándose a notar al rozarse una contra la otra. El letargo íntimo y lento fue dando paso a la necesidad imperante de fundirse uno en el otro.

—Te extrañé tanto… —jadeó Yuri, al borde de las lágrimas. Otabek lo notó y angustiado limpió cada lágrima con sus labios.

—No nos volveremos a separar, lo prometo —besó la punta de su nariz, y así, a centímetros de su rostro, lo miró por largo rato. Ambos se estudiaban con avidez, memorizando cada parte de sus caras.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado —murmuró el rubio con mucha seguridad y seriedad. Extendió su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla.

La expresión del kazajo fue inaudita, esas simples palabras habían encendido un viejo sentimiento en su pecho. Sin poder contenerse, esbozó una preciosa sonrisa que Yuri agregaría a su escaso repertorio.

—Yo quiero lo mismo —lo besó sin dejar de sonreír, atrayéndolo todo lo posible con sus manos, si fuera posible, lo devoraría a besos.

A partir de ese instante, los temblorosos labios del rubio no descansaron, fueron asaltados por los de Otabek con desesperación, éste los mordió levemente para que los abriera, y sin esperar ni un segundo, se apoderó de su boca imponiendo un ardiente y fogoso ritmo, como si quisiera llevarse su alma. Yuri respondía gustoso enlazando sus brazos al cuello de su novio sin importarle quedarse sin aire mientras él siguiera arrancándole gemidos que morían ahogados por sus labios. 

—Me gustas… me gustas tanto… —suspiró el kazajo antes de volver a besar los ahora sonrientes labios de su novio.

Yurio suspiraba extasiado al sentir las manos fuertes y varoniles de Otabek deslizándose por toda su piel. Amaba sus manos tan masculinas, su aroma envolvente, sus besos, su manera de suspirar, incluso amaba su peso sobre él. Ese peso que durante tantas noches deseó tener encima de él.

Se hicieron el amor con lentitud, se tomaron el tiempo de reconocer sus cuerpos con parsimonia, de recorrer cada rincón para volver a memorizarlo. Otabek escondió su rostro en el cabello largo de su novio, aspirando con fuerza su aroma tan delicioso. Seguía usando el mismo champú.

Fue hasta poco después que sintieron la necesidad de mucho más.

Yurio, travieso, llevó una mano a la erección de su novio. Éste se estremeció, pero lo dejó hacer lo que le viniera en gana con él, estaba a su merced. Sintió que empezó a masturbarlo, poniéndolo mucho más duro.

—Yura, no tengo condones.

—No importa.

—Tampoco lubricante.

El rubio detuvo lo que hacía y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? —se quejó—. No importa, no nos detendremos.

—¿Estás seguro?

El aludido respondió con un gruñido antes de hacer uso de su elasticidad y terminar poniendo sus piernas sobre los hombros de Otabek.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —esbozó una sonrisa tan sexy que el kazajo se sonrojó ligeramente, sólo por segundos antes de abrazar esas piernas sobre sus hombros, besando una con completa devoción.

Yurio tomó la mano derecha de su novio y se la llevó a la boca para llenarle de saliva un par de dedos. Al kazajo se le hizo tan erótica esa escena que quiso grabarla en su memoria por el resto de su vida. Yurio tenía las mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos verdes de soldado brillaban con decisión, y su expresión entera era preciosa. Lo incitaba a tomarlo ahí mismo.

Fue así que Otabek llevó sólo un dedo a la entrada de Yurio, listo para dilatarlo todo lo posible. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, pero a pesar de ello, el rubio le pidió algo.

—Beka, ve despacio —se llevó ambos antebrazos al rostro—. Por favor.

El aludido asintió. Sabía que habían pasado seis meses sin hacerlo, por lo cual sería casi como hacerlo por primera vez, al menos para Yuri.

Otabek tomó su miembro y a pelo lo dirigió a su entrada. Comenzó a introducir la punta y fue suficiente para que el rubio se retorciera un poco, recordando un tanto su primera vez.

—¿Más despacio? —inquirió el mayor.

—No es necesario —respondió con una sonrisita traviesa, totalmente sonrojado. Logró relajarse lo suficiente para que el miembro de su novio entrara un poco más. Fue hasta que entró en su totalidad que el pobre arqueó su espalda y buscó de inmediato de qué agarrarse, tomando una almohada y mordiéndola con fuerza.

Otabek estaba sentado de rodillas en la cama, con las piernas de Yuri sobre sus hombros. La posición ayudaba a que la penetración fuera un poco más profunda, pero para nada comparada con la que hubo después de que el kazajo le bajara las piernas y las acomodara a cada lado de su cintura. Y así, sin dejar de estar sentado de rodillas, comenzó a embestirlo lenta y profundamente.

Yurio se puso rojo en su totalidad, del cuello para arriba estaba por completo sonrojado.

Los gemidos sin pudor no tardaron en aparecer, pronto se volvieron gritos, en especial cuando Otabek lo embestía y al mismo tiempo lo masturbaba. El pobre de Yuri estaba acostado, mordiendo una almohada, o al menos así fue hasta que Otabek cambió la posición. Tomó a Yuri de las caderas y lo arrastró un poco hasta girarlo bocabajo. El aludido soltó una risa traviesa al imaginarse lo que le haría, y la idea le encantaba.

—¿Quieres que sea un poco más brusco? —murmuró en su oreja, desde su espalda.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso, amor? —respondió, juguetón—. Sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana.

—Y tú conmigo, pero sólo quería cerciorarme —le mordió la oreja y escuchó con gracia cómo soltaba un gritillo agudo.

Deslizó sus grandes manos por los costados de su novio, delineando su figura hasta posarlas sobre cada nalga frente a él. Las palmeó al mismo tiempo, sin recato ni pudor.

Yuri gimió, escondiendo la cara en una almohada. Amaba que su novio tuviera esos arranques espontáneos. Sintió que de pronto tomaba sus caderas y las alzaba lo suficiente hasta ponerlo en cuatro. En seguida sintió una intromisión profunda y certera. No contuvo sus gritos.

—¡Oh Beka! No te muevas —pidió de pronto, alarmando a su novio.

—¿Te lastimé? —se quedó estático.

—No, sólo… sólo deja que me acople un poco, sólo un poco —suspiró, aferrando sus puños a las sábanas.

El kazajo intentó relajarlo tomando sus cabellos y acariciándolos. Los juntó poco a poco, acariciando su espalda en el acto. Pronto juntó todo el cabello en una sola mano, notando con impresión que esas rubias hebras le llegaban a la cintura. Se veía tan sexy.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que el menor meneaba sus caderas, buscando movimiento y fricción entre ambos. Eso lo hizo sonreír de lado antes de inclinarse sobre su espalda y susurrarle al oído:

—¿Quieres que continúe? —suspiró en su oreja.

—Por favor —pidió dentro de un jadeo suave.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el kazajo continuó con su labor. Salió de él sólo para volver a entrar de una sola intención. Esta vez tomó el cabello que había juntado en una mano y lo jaló suavemente, sabía que eso prendía a su novio. Sentir que le jalaban el cabello era un placer extraño para él. Y para el kazajo… bueno, era también un placer, uno culposo.

Las estocadas se volvieron más intensas, continuas y profundas.

A Yuri le temblaban las piernas, se le dificultaba un poco mantenerse en esa posición, sentía que en cualquier momento caería sobre el colchón, rendido. Después de un rato se lo hizo saber a su amado, así que no tardaron mucho en tomar una posición más convencional. El kazajo simplemente se echó entre las piernas de su amado, penetrándolo con facilidad mientras Yuri enredaba las piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello.

Cerca del clímax, Otabek abrazó a su novio por la cintura y lo apretó con fuerza hacia sí. Lo penetró una y otra vez con frenesí, sentía que jamás tendría suficiente de él, quería hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, y no quería que ese momento terminara, pero estaba tan excitado y estimulado que muy pronto se vendría.

—Otabek… —suspiró—. No creo durar mucho.

—Déjalo ir… —fue lo único medianamente cuerdo que pudo decir.

Yurio obedeció, cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el placer rozando los límites. Y finalmente se corrió con fuerza y en abundancia, más aún al sentir que su novio no frenaba ni un poco el ritmo.

En el vientre de ambos quedó desparramado el semen del rubio, quien se encontraba desfallecido, jadeando aún al sentir las embestidas brutales que le daba su novio. Sin controlarlo, apretó su esfínter, logrando que en ese instante su novio experimentara un fuerte orgasmo.

Los vellos de Yuri se pusieron de punta al escucharlo gemir de esa manera tan salvaje y varonil. Lo sintió correrse dentro de él. Lo abrazó por el cuello y sintió cómo se dejó caer en peso muerto sobre él. Sus pechos estaban juntos, sus corazones latían a la par, sumamente acelerados.

—Te amo, Yuri, te amo —le susurró al oído, besándolo suavemente.

—Yo te amo má…¡Ah! —gimió al sentir cómo salía de él. Ya no estaba tan duro ni grande, pero aun así le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Estás cansado? —aún con su peso encima del menor, alzó sólo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Un poco —admitió—. ¿Nos podemos quedar un rato así? —preguntó con voz suave, casi en un puchero tierno.

El kazajo miró su reloj de muñeca, faltaba mucho para la cena con su suegro. Podían tomarse una pequeña siesta. Tomó su celular y puso alarma antes de abrazar a su novio y dormir juntos por un par de horas. Tenían muchas ganas de charlar, pero la pesadez del sueño les ganó.

Horas después la alarma sonó. Otabek fue quien se despertó para apagarla, notando con diversión que su amado ni se había inmutado. Se volvió a tumbar a su lado, mirándolo con suma atención. Aún no entendía cómo una belleza como Yuri se había fijado en él. Se incorporó sólo un poco para cubrirlo mejor con el edredón y siguió en su tarea de mirarlo dormir. No quería perderse ni un segundo de él, y al saber que en poco tiempo su deseo podría hacerse realidad, se sentía muy feliz.

Pronto fue consciente del repiqueteo del agua contra la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Eso sólo logró que sus ganas de quedarse ahí hasta el día siguiente incrementaran considerablemente.

Se estiró como felino (Sí, había adoptado ciertas costumbres de Yuri) y se acercó a su novio para acariciarle el cabello delicadamente. Se le hacía extraño que no estuviera roncando como tenía por costumbre.

Pronto sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar, y una cuestión que seguido se formaba en su mente, apareció de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me amas tanto? —susurró en medio del sonido de la lluvia.

Fue en ese momento que la voz adormilada de Yuri sonó en toda la habitación.

—Que pregunta más estúpida —dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Otabek entendió por qué no roncaba.

—Estabas despierto…

—Que pregunta más estúpida —repitió, abriendo los ojos.

El kazajo sintió el latir de su corazón un poco más acelerado al tener ese par de jades frente a él.

—Te amo porque eres tú.

—Qué respuesta más estúpida —se la regresó, sonriendo un poco mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Es en serio —rio—. Simplemente te amo con locura, bien lo sabes.

—¿Qué es lo que amas?

—Todo —sonrió suavemente, pensando unos segundos antes de decir todo lo que se le venía a la mente—. Amo la manera que tienes de sonreír sin hacerlo realmente, la expresión de concentración que tienes la mayoría del tiempo, amo que me mires de reojo cuando crees que no te veo —sonrió al ver la sorpresa en su rostro—. Amo cómo me haces sentir seguro simplemente con tu presencia a mi lado, amo la forma en que me miras cuando te hablo, justo como ahora —le acaricio una mejilla con sus dedos—. Amo que seas cariñoso sólo conmigo. Amo que te preocupes por Viktor y Yuuri igual que yo, porque sabes que son mi familia y que… —desvió la mirada—…los quiero.

Fue el turno de Otabek para sonreír suavemente. Su novio le causaba mucha ternura, jamás se esperó una respuesta así.

—Te amo porque sé cómo eres bajo esa capa de seriedad, y sé que eres un buen hombre, un hombre muy guapo —admitió, logrando sonrojar al susodicho—. Además… me encanta tu pene —admitió sin vergüenza.

El kazajo casi se atraganta con su propio aire al escuchar esa última declaración. Yurio se echó a reír.

—¿Necesitas un vaso con agua? —le preguntó al mayor al ver que tosía. Le acarició la espalda con cariño casi maternal.

—No… no —carraspeó y luego rio, soltó una risa de esas que Yuri escuchaba sólo una vez al año. “Pero qué preciosa risa” pensaba Yurio.

Ambos se habían incorporado un poco. Pronto Yurio se dio cuenta de que aún estaban desnudos y que Otabek, bueno, el miembro de Otabek estaba al aire.

El mayor notó el azoramiento de su novio al percatarse de su erección, y en vez de él también sonrojarse por ello, sonrió de lado, pícaro y sin cubrir su desnudez se acostó sobre su novio, lo tomó de las manos y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, amaba que hiciera eso.

—¿Te avergüenzas? —sonrió de lado—. Oh vamos, ¿quién era el que gritaba que…? —no pudo continuar, Yurio le tapó la boca, pero su amado lo miró con diversión antes de lamerle toda la mano.

—Sabes que eso no me da asco —alzó una ceja, sin sorprenderse, pero nunca esperó que su amado le mordiera un dedo con sus perfectos dientes.

Enseguida el kazajo se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pecho de su novio, puso su oreja sobre su pectoral izquierdo y escuchó su corazón. Ese sonido lo arrullaba tremendamente.

—Quedémonos un poco más así —pidió Otabek.

—Pero que hay de tu… ejem.

—No tenemos tiempo para hacerlo otra vez, así que mejor… —tomó una mano de Yuri y la puso sobre su cabeza—…por favor —pidió en un tono suave y casi adorable.

El rubio aceptó de inmediato y comenzó a hacerle “piojito” a su novio. El kazajo suspiró lleno de satisfacción y en seguida lo abrazó con fuerza. Yurio sintió los brazos de su novio a través de su espalda, surcando su piel y aferrándose, como un náufrago que se aferra a la vida cuando la tormenta llega con toda su fuerza.

—¿Ocurre algo, amor? —preguntó con un tono suave, extrañado al sentir de pronto ese gesto.

El kazajo simplemente negó sobre su pecho y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias. No quería entristecer el momento diciéndole lo devastado que se sintió cuando creyó que terminaría con él. De sólo pensarlo… sentía un abismo en la boca del estómago.

—Yura —dijo de pronto, tenía que decirle al menos eso—. Definitivamente no podría vivir sin ti —recargó su barbilla sobre el esternón del rubio, mirándose así los dos a los ojos.

—Y yo sin ti —sonrió, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—Lo que trato de decir es que… cada vez que nos separábamos me sentía tan desesperado —admitió—. En realidad no podría separarme nuevamente de ti —le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Te comprendo. ¿Sabes? A veces mi desesperación era tan grande que podía pasarme horas enteras mordiéndome las uñas y rascándome la cabeza. Me causaba urticaria tenerte tan lejos, pero… —analizó cada centímetro del serio rostro de su novio—…pero ahora estaremos siempre juntos —pegó su frente a la de él sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿No me puedo mudar ya contigo?

El kazajo estuvo muy tentado a decirle que sí, pero fue paciente y no accedió todavía.

Yuri miró el reloj y se levantó de la cama de un salto, dejando al pobre de Otabek tumbado de lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Amor, tengo que ir a casa a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa —comenzó a vestirse con prisa. Ya era muy tarde y su padre los estaría esperando en su casa.

Otabek lo miró vestirse con una sonrisilla traviesa. Amaba a ese jovencito.

—Te llevo —comenzó a vestirse también, luego fue hacia su novio y le besó la nuca—. Yura, te pusiste la camiseta al revés.

**> >><<< **

Apagó el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, miró a Yuuri y le sonrió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —puso una mano sobre su rodilla, mirándolo con cierta preocupación.

—Sí —sonrió con cansancio.

—¿Estás seguro? —no le creía mucho—. Por favor, dime siempre la verdad —pidió, casi desesperado.

—Lo siento… no me siento muy bien, estoy un poco mareado, pero es todo —sonrió—. Lo prometo.

—Vamos a casa para que descanses —besó su frente y se bajaron del auto. El ruso insistió en llevárselo cargando hasta el departamento, pero Yuuri se negó de inmediato.

—Amor, sólo estoy mareado.

—Pero aun así —se preocupó.

—Es normal, no te angusties o te arrugarás —le picó el entrecejo con un dedo, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Está bien, vamos —le ofreció su brazo para que se tomara de él y así caminaran juntos hasta su departamento. Yuuri lo aceptó gustoso y con cariño se abrazó a él.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Viktor se aseguró de dejar a su esposo sano y salvo en la comodidad de su cama antes de ir al departamento de Irina por Alexei.

Yurio llegó horas más tarde y se encontró a Viktor jugando en el piso de la sala con Alexei. Ambos se veían muy tiernos apilando bloques de juguete mientras Makkachin los observaba atentamente, moviendo su colita al igual que Fluvsky, quien los miraba desde el sillón más cómodo.

— _Tadaima_ —saludó al llegar a la sala.

— _Okaeri, Yurio_ —respondió con una sonrisa, muy entretenido con su hijo.

Desde que pasaron aquella temporada en Japón, se habían acostumbrado a saludarse y despedirse así, cosa que no solían hacer en San Petersburgo.

—¿Y el cerdo? —preguntó al no verlo en ninguna parte.

—Está tomando una siesta —respondió Viktor, apilando un bloque sobre otro para mostrarle a Alexei cómo hacerlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque él nunca toma siestas.

Viktor había olvidado lo observador que era Yurio.

—Sólo estaba cansado —lo miró de arriba abajo, venía algo despeinado—. ¿Otabek te enseñó su departamento nuevo?

—Y algo más… —soltó entre risillas antes de dirigirse a tomar un baño—. Iré a cenar a casa de mi papá, quiere conocer a Beka.

—¿Pasará la prueba de fuego?

Yurio se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la sala.

—Otabek es bueno, le caerá bien a mi padre, mi abuelo lo amaba.

—Pero tu papá no sabe que es motociclista y que te lleva a todas partes en su moto.

—No, pero…

—A los padres no les gusta que sus hijos anden en moto.

—Viktor, no soy un niño.

—Para Andrew eres un nene todavía.

—No seas tonto —rodó los ojos—. Mi papá amará a Otabek —se dio media vuelta y se fue, aunque comenzó a sentirse nervioso—. Maldito viejo —murmuró antes de entrar al baño.

Viktor sonrió, amaba molestarlo. Jamás se lo decía, pero vaya que quería a ese mocoso, era como su hermanito y el hecho de que siguiera viviendo con ellos lo hacía inmensamente feliz. En un principio dio la excusa de que había vuelto al departamento porque extrañaría a Alexei, y quería seguir pasando mucho tiempo con él. Eso los sorprendió, pues pensaron que se quedaría a vivir con su padre hasta que pudiera vivir con Otabek. Sin embargo, estaban muy felices por eso, amaban tenerlo en casa.

Alexei se aburrió de jugar en la alfombra de la sala, así que Viktor puso el canal infantil para verlo junto con su hijo. Rogaba al cielo que le diera sueño, pues él también tenía ganas de tomar una siesta. Afortunadamente Alexei se quedó dormido cinco minutos después de que Viktor encendió la televisión.

Tomó a su bebé en brazos y se lo llevó a su cuna antes de alcanzar a Yuuri en la cama. No sabía por qué, pero él también se sentía muy cansado, quizás se debía a los nervios que estuvo experimentando desde días atrás.

Una vez dentro de la cama, soltó un pesado suspiro y abrazó a su esposo con suavidad para no despertarlo. Trató de dormirse al instante, pero no pudo, le preocupaba cómo podría reaccionar su amado con el tratamiento. Trató de no pensar más en eso y mejor se concentró en respirar el aroma en su nuca, olía a champú mezclado con su loción, era delicioso. Eso lo ayudó a caer rendido al sueño.

Momentos más tarde se despertó, sorprendido al ver que su esposo seguía dormido. Besó suavemente su mejilla y sonrió al verlo hacer una tierna mueca ante el contacto.

Salió de la cama, y estirándose perezosamente, fue a echarle un vistazo a su hijo, pero éste ya no estaba en la cuna. Fue a la cocina y ahí se lo encontró sentado en su sillita, mirando cómo su tío Yurio cocinaba algo rico y sencillo para la cena.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Viktor, aún algo adormilado—. ¿No se suponía que cenarías con tu padre y Otabek?

—Por eso mismo. El cerdo parece estar muy cansado, les dejaré la cena lista para que no pidan pizza por enésima vez y para que tú no pongas en riesgo a la familia al intentar cocinar.

—Oh… —se conmovió tanto que fue y lo abrazó. Yurio no supo cómo evitarlo, pues no se lo había esperado—. Muchas gracias Yuri ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

—¿Qué hacen? —apareció, aún adormilado y tallándose los ojos.

—Vaya, hasta que despertaste, cerdo.

El aludido entornó los ojos hacia él, no traía sus anteojos y veía todo borroso. Viktor de inmediato fue hacia él y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor —respondió con una sonrisa adormilada antes de que Viktor lo abrazara y lo besara.

—Te ves muy sexy —se mordió el labio al verlo despeinado y sin lentes.

—Claro que no, me acabo de levantar —rio al recibir cariñitos de su esposo, amaba sentirse tan mimado.

—Tú siempre te ves precioso —besó sus labios.

—Oigan, hay un niño presente, no sean así.

—A nuestro hijo no le molesta ver cuánto nos amamos —respondió Viktor, muy seguro.

—Sí, cómo no —rodó los ojos.

Entonces Yuuri fue hacia su hijo y le acarició la cabecita.

—Hola cariño —besó su mejilla, haciendo que esbozara una preciosa y tierna sonrisa. Lo alzó y abrazó con fuerza, y empezó a hablarle como “retrasado mental”, o al menos así decía Yurio que hablaban ellos cuando se dirigían al bebé.

—Me voy —tomó sus llaves y caminó hacia la salida.

—¿No quieres que te lleve?

—No, quédate con Yuuri —se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió del departamento.

Viktor sonrió, agradeciéndole al rubio.

—Deberíamos decirle la verdad —murmuró Yuuri, tomando a su hijo en brazos.

—Quizás… de todas formas ya sospecha algo. Esperemos un poco más —fue en busca de los medicamentos de Yuuri y se los dio—. Ya es hora de que los tomes —besó su frente antes de ir a poner la mesa para los tres.

**> >><<< **

Había puesto un poco más de esmero en su apariencia esa noche, pues algo importante iba a ocurrir: su padre conocería a su novio.

No tuvo que cocinar porque Andrew pidió comida italiana de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y Yuri no pudo estar más feliz porque era de la comida preferida de Otabek.

—Estás muy nervioso —dijo Andrew, con un tono burlesco muy gracioso.

Yurio alzó una ceja y lo miró feo.

—No tienes por qué estarlo —le palmeó la espalda—. Me has hablado tanto de él que casi siento que lo conozco.

Fue entonces que el timbre de la casa sonó. A Yuri se le fue el corazón hasta el piso, por alguna extraña razón estaba muy nervioso. Iba a correr hacia la puerta para abrir, pero su padre se le adelantó.

Abrió la puerta y un guapo kazajo apareció. Iba muy bien vestido, había dejado de lado su chaqueta de cuero negro, sustituyéndola por una camisa blanca de vestir y un suéter casual de lana azul encima. Yurio se le quedó mirando varios segundos sin reaccionar, se veía muy bien. Todo se le veía bien a ese hombre y no entendía por qué. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus asuntos que no se percató de la sorpresa en el rostro de ambos.

—¿Señor Prokófiev? —se asombró demasiado.

—Vaya… ¿Eres el novio de mi hijo?

—Esperen… ¿Qué?

**> >><<< **

El primer cumpleaños de Alexei llegó, y junto con él, una hermosa fiesta organizada por sus padres. Amigos de todas partes asistieron al evento en el departamento de la familia Nikiforov. La familia Katsuki no pudo asistir porque había demasiado trabajo en el onsen, pero mandaron un lindo regalo para su amado nieto.

Para sorpresa de todos, Chris y Masumi pudieron asistir al cumpleaños, dándoles la buena noticia de que vivirían en la ciudad por tiempo indefinido debido al trabajo de Masumi.

La fiesta era pequeña, estaban los más cercanos: Chris, Masumi, Yurio, Otabek, Irina, Yakov y Lilia. Para esto, el hogar fue decorado en su totalidad, los invitados portaban gorritos de fiesta y había serpentinas por doquier. Alexei los miraba con cara de extrañeza a todos, no entendía por qué de pronto les había crecido eso en las cabezas, pero estaba feliz porque todos se turnaban para tomarlo de las manitas y “enseñarle” a caminar paso a pasito sin soltarse, cosa que sus padres hacían, pero terminaban cansándose un poco luego de varias horas.

—¿Ya dijo su primera palabra? —preguntó Lilia al tomarlo en brazos, pellizcándole una mejilla.

—Aún no —respondió Yuuri—. Hemos tratado que diga “papá”, pero sólo termina balbuceando sílabas.

—Ya lo hará a su tiempo ¿Verdad? —Viktor se acercó por un costado y sin quitárselo de los brazos a Lilia, mordió la mejilla de su hijo, logrando que éste le diera una palmada en la cara. Todos los que alcanzaron a ver eso, se echaron a reír con ganas.

—Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso —espetó Yuuri, repentinamente serio—. No le gusta que le muerdan sus mejillas, bien lo sabes —lo miró con enfado.

Todos guardaron silencio al presenciar eso. Yuuri nunca se enojaba, así que era algo para sorprenderse.

—Lo siento amor, trataré de no hacerlo más.

—No, no trates. Deja de hacerlo y ya —frunció el ceño, las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas por el repentino enfado.

Viktor suspiró cansinamente cuando vio a su esposo darse media vuelta y meterse a la cocina.

—¿Todo en orden? —se acercó Yurio, extrañado al ver esa actitud en el japonés.

—Sí, no te preocupes —Viktor sonrió de lado y fue tras su esposo—. Amor… —lo llamó, pero éste le daba la espalda, recargando las palmas sobre la encimera.

—No, no. Lo siento, Viktor. No debí reaccionar así —su voz sonaba amortiguada, temblorosa.

Viktor se preocupó, sus cejas se unieron en un gesto de mortificación muy adorable. Caminó hacia él y puso una mano en su cintura y otra en su hombro para girarlo. Al hacerlo pudo ver que lloraba amargamente.

—Oh Yuuri… —lo abrazó de inmediato.

—¡Lo siento! —correspondió con fuerza—. No sé qué me pasa, perdóname por enojarme tan de repente.

Viktor se separó del abrazo para alzar su rostro con una mano en su mentón.

—Amor, mírame —Yuuri no obedeció, desvió la mirada al suelo—. Mírame, Yuuri. No estoy molesto contigo, sé que es normal que pasen estas cosas, así que… —sonrió de lado—… te entiendo ¿De acuerdo?

Sus ojitos castaños se volvieron a inundar en lágrimas.

—Gracias, mi amor. Trataré de no enojarme tanto.

Viktor se enterneció y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No es tu culpa —susurró en su oído—. Son las hormonas, bien lo sabes.

—Aun así...

El timbre del departamento sonó, interrumpiéndolos.

—Iré a abrir —le dijo Viktor, limpiándole las lágrimas antes de salir de la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, no esperó ver a su padre ahí. Lo había invitado, pero no creyó que en verdad asistiera. El hombre le sonrió suavemente antes de extenderle la mano a modo de saludo, pero entonces se sintió algo torpe, era su hijo y no se supone que debería de saludarlo así. Fue así como el saludo terminó en un extraño apretón de manos/abrazo. a Viktor le causó gracia, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

—Qué bueno que viniste —fue sincero.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi nieto, no me lo perdería por nada.

Viktor sonrió en respuesta, suplicando al cielo que se comportara igual con sus futuros nietos.

—Traje un lastre conmigo —señaló con su pulgar a Andrew, quien venía por el pasillo, cargando su regalo para Alexei en una mano y un pastel de cumpleaños en la otra.

—¡Hey! —se quejó—. No dijiste eso cuando me pediste que te acompañara —le reclamó. Vio a Viktor y lo saludó con una sonrisa antes de proseguir—. Tu padre no va a ningún lado sin mí.

Fue el turno de Dimitri para quejarse.

—Gracias por eso —le dijo Viktor, sincero. Desde que sabía sobre las enfermedades cardiacas de su padre, temía por su salud aunque no lo admitiera del todo. Y se sentía aliviado al saber que Dimitri contaba con la amistad tan grande de Andrew.

Los dos hombres se unieron al festejo. Dimitri era otro hombre cuando estaba con su nieto, rejuvenecía varias décadas al sonreírle de esa manera tan exclusiva a Alexei. Los demás invitados lo veían y se sorprendían un poco por eso, pues… Dimitri sonriendo se parecía tremendamente a Viktor, ambos tenían la misma estúpida sonrisa.

Tampoco pasó desapercibido para varios, en especial para Yurio, cómo su padre veía a Dimitri. Sus sospechas sólo se fueron confirmando más.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Otabek llegó a su lado, notándolo extraño.

—Nada —desvió la mirada de su padre, ya le contaría luego a su novio sobre sus sospechas—. Iré a ayudar a Yuuri con el pastel.

—¿Tú lo horneaste? —preguntó, mirando el postre a lo lejos. Era un enorme pastel que tenía una pinta deliciosa.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonrió, orgulloso.

Al kazajo se le hizo agua la boca y los ojos le brillaron como cuando veía comida preparada por su novio.

—Te traeré una rebanada doble —le guiñó un ojo. Otabek sintió que tenía al mejor novio del mundo—. Y guarda espacio, porque el cerdo le preparó un pastel a Chris, recuerda que mañana es su cumpleaños.

Otabek sólo pudo sentirse feliz, era un gordo en secreto, amaba los postres. A decir verdad, amaba todo tipo de comida.

Pero cuando Yurio entró a la cocina, se llevó un susto al ver al japonés más pálido que el papel.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó bruscamente, tomándolo de un brazo al verlo tan frágil de repente.

—Nada —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que nada? —se desesperó—. Has estado raro todo el día ¿te peleaste con el viejo?

Yuuri sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo necesito sentarme.

Pero al no hallar dónde sentarse, simplemente se recargó contra un mueble de la cocina y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, Yurio lo ayudó hacerlo despacio. De pronto se sintió asustado, no entendía que le pasaba al japonés.

—Yuuri ¿Qué tienes? —vio que se empezó a desabotonar la camisa azul de vestir.

—Muero de calor —se abanicaba un poco con la mano, pero no era suficiente.

—Iré por Viktor.

—No —lo detuvo—. Sólo se preocupará, ya se me quitará.

—¿Qué rayos te está pasando? —se puso a cuclillas a su lado.

—Nada, estoy bien.

—Estás mareado —lo notó en sus ojos. Y la verdad era que a Yuuri le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor—. Iré por Viktor.

—No… —esa vez no pudo detenerlo. Cerró los ojos y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, Viktor ocupaba todo su campo de visión, su pobre carita preocupada estaba frente a él.

Yurio vio cómo Viktor llenó un vaso con agua fresca y se lo dio a su amado.

—Bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor —le pidió con la mayor paciencia y amor del mundo—. Yurio, ayúdame. Moja esa toalla con agua del grifo y tráemela.

El aludido siguió las órdenes. Enseguida Viktor puso la toalla sobre la nuca de su esposo, aliviando un poco su bochorno.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres que llame a la doctora?

—No, no es necesario. Además, es el cumpleaños de Alexei.

—Lo sé amor, pero tú…

—Estaré bien, me quedaré aquí un poco para no preocupar a los demás ¿Me ayudarían a repartir el pastel?

Los dos rusos asintieron fervientemente y pusieron manos a la obra mientras Yuuri se recuperaba en el piso de la cocina.

—¿Qué le está pasando al cerdo? —le preguntó Yurio en voz baja mientras uno cortaba el pastel y el otro lo servía en pequeños platos de cartón decorados.

—Está resfriado —sonrió.

—Claro que no —se rio con sarcasmo—. Mencionaste a una doctora ¿Por qué lo ve una doctora?

Viktor suspiró.

—No lo hagas más complicado. Yurio, esto es algo que aún no queremos hablar con nadie, así que por favor… —lo miró suplicantemente—…entiende.

—Sólo dime una cosa ¿Él está bien? ¿Corre peligro?

—Está bien, no está enfermo —aseguró.

—Bien, con eso me basta por ahora. Pero lo que sea que esté pasando me lo van a decir ¿Verdad?

—Serás el primero en saberlo —sonrió con sinceridad.

Yurio asintió y continuó con su labor.

Momentos más tarde Yuuri se unió de nuevo a la fiesta, como si nada hubiera pasado. El único que no le quitó la vista de encima en todo el evento fue Chris. Él insistía en que algo diferente había en Yuuri, pero no sabía decir qué. Lo notaba más sonriente de lo normal, pero también muy voluble, lo cual era raro en una persona tan equilibrada como él.

—¿No quieres ir a descansar?

Yuuri pegó un brinco, espantado al escuchar de repente la voz de su amado sobre su hombro.

—¡Viktor! Me asustaste —se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Lo siento —lo abrazó desde atrás y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro—. Si quieres puedes ir a la cama, yo me encargaré de despedirlos y de recoger.

Yuuri acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban y sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias mi amor, pero ya me siento mejor.

—¿Ya pasaron los bochornos?

—Sí.

—¿Y el mal humor?

—Siento que puede volver en cualquier momento —rio. Últimamente estaba muy bipolar.

Ciertamente tenía poco más de un mes con el tratamiento, pero en ese corto tiempo había sufrido muchos cambios, sobre todo emocionales. También sufría de bochornos extraños y de arranques de llanto inesperados. Yurio aún vivía con ellos, así que se angustiaba mucho ante esos cambios bruscos en él, temía que estuviera enfermándose mentalmente.

Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar en la forma de sentir. Sus cambios de humor eran bruscos, y su libido en vez de disminuir (como tenían pronosticado) aumentó considerablemente.

—Sólo cinco meses más —suspiró Viktor, abrazando aún a su esposo.

En lo que iba de ese mes le había sugerido la opción de desistir, pues veía todo lo que le pasaba y sólo era el primer mes, temía que se sintiera peor. No quería forzarlo a nada. Había insistido en ello hasta que Yuuri le dijo con mucha seguridad que eso era algo que él quería con mucha certeza, y que no daría ni un paso atrás.

—Mira a tu padre —el japonés cambió de tema—. Está tan feliz con Alexei.

—Lo ama mucho —admitió. Luego recordó algo—. Por cierto, él me dijo algo hace unos momentos, algo que tú no me habías dicho.

—¿Qué cosa? —alzó una ceja, disfrutando del intimo momento que tenían en ese rincón, apartados de todos en la fiesta. Viktor aún lo abrazaba por la espalda, así que podía rodearlo con más facilidad.

—Las fotos que le has mandado todo este tiempo de Alexei, y mías también.

El japonés sonrió de una manera muy bella, Viktor no pudo verlo. Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo sonrió por un buen rato, declarándose culpable sin ningún arrepentimiento.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo el ruso después de un rato, justo antes de darle un lindo beso en la mejilla a su amado esposo—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Bastante mejor —tomó su mano y se lo llevó a la sala a charlar con los demás. Dimitri estaba dentro del grupito que charlaba, pero él se concentraba más en cuidar de su nietecito, mientras que Chris era el centro de atención en la charla.

—¡Yuuri! Ven acá —Chris palmeó el lugar libre junto a él, sólo había uno, así que Viktor fue quien se sentó y tomó de las caderas a su esposo para que se sentara sobre su regazo. Ignoró la enorme expresión de disgusto que hizo su padre, aunque a Yuuri no le pudo ser tan indiferente, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que no decía nada al respecto.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Viktor.

—De nuestros estudios —respondió Chris—. Masumi estudió relaciones internacionales, Otabek se graduó de una carrera de finanzas con un nombre extraño, Yurio va a ser chef, Yuuri es músico y compositor, pero… ¿Tú qué eres? Para empezar… ¿Estudiaste algo acaso?

Todos se echaron a reír, excepto Yuuri, quien le había preguntado eso a su amado, pero él se había hecho el que no escuchaba. Siempre evadía esa pregunta y seguía sin saber qué había estudiado su esposo.

—Sí, amor ¿Qué estudiaste? —Yuuri alzó una ceja, muy interesado.

Viktor se vio acorralado, miró a su padre y su mirada interesada en el tema. De todos los ahí presentes era el único que lo sabía.

Suspiró, miró a su padre y luego a Otabek.

—Algo muy parecido a lo que tú estudiaste —sonrió levemente, mirando al kazajo.

Todos se asombraron.

—¡¿Estudiaste finanzas?! —Yurio casi se fue de espaldas.

—No. Estudié administración de empresas con orientación en finanzas —se encogió de hombros.

Dimitri no dijo nada, sólo sonrió con orgullo mal disimulado.

Yuuri estaba con la boca abierta.

—Soy tu esposo y nunca me lo dijiste.

—Nunca preguntaste —le pellizcó la nariz. El japonés sólo frunció el ceño.

—Te juro que pensé que habías estudiado teatro o idiomas, como yo.

Viktor se echó a reír.

—No, Chris, no.

—Vaya… eres un nerd —murmuró Yurio.

—Oye, eso no quiere decir que seas “nerd” —se quejó Otabek con seriedad.

—La verdad es que Viktor siempre fu muy aplicado en sus estudios. De pequeño perteneció al club de matemáticas de su escuela por varios años.

Todos miraron a Dimitri con una infinita sorpresa, primero porque al fin había hablado, y segundo porque lo que decía era casi imposible de creer. Viktor notó que sus amigos todavía dudaban, incluso Yuuri.

—Luego les mostraré mi título

—Y los premios que ganabas en matemáticas —añadió su padre.

Viktor se avergonzó un poco, no quiso profundizar más en el tema.

—Todo un nerd.

—Pero… viejo, vi fotos tuyas siendo el rey del baile en la secundaria —dijo Yurio de pronto.

—¿Y qué con eso? —le hizo cara de pocos amigos—. ¿No puedo ser ambas cosas?

—Increíble… —susurró Yuuri, sus ojitos castaños brillaban con admiración—…me casé con alguien increíble.

Las mejillas del ruso se tiñeron de un adorable rosa mientras sonreía avergonzado.

—No es para tanto —abrazó a su katsudon, ocultando el rostro en su hombro.

—¡Quiero ver esas fotos! —exigió Yuuri.

—Las tengo en casa, quizás luego las traiga conmigo.

Todos miraron de nuevo a Dimitri con una gran sorpresa en sus rostros, incluyendo a Andrew. Viktor lo observó y no supo cómo reaccionar, se sentía feliz, pero no supo bien cómo manejar ese sentir.

Las miradas de Yuuri y Dimitri se cruzaron. El primero le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, pero el mayor… tal como su hijo, no supo cómo reaccionar y terminó frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada.

La fiesta terminó y los invitados regresaron a sus casas luego de que Alexei abriera sus regalos con ayuda de sus papis.

A pesar del ajetreo de todo el día, Alexei tenía la energía a tope. Quería que lo tomaran de las manitas y lo llevaran “caminando” por todo el departamento, y la verdad era que a Viktor, Yuuri e incluso a Yurio ya les dolía la espalda por estar agachados todo el día ayudándole a dar sus primero pasitos.

—Lo llevaré a dar un paseo —se lo quitó a Viktor de los brazos y tomó las llaves del departamento.

—¿A dónde vas? —se apresuró a preguntar, preocupado.

—Sólo lo pasearé en la terraza del edificio.

—Te acompaño.

—Viktor —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Dijiste que tú limpiarías la cocina.

El aludido se sintió en aprietos.

—Bueno —miró hacia todos lados, hasta que en su campo de visión entró Yuri—. ¡Yurio! Acompaña a Yuuri, por favor.

Pensaron que el aludido se negaría alegando que tenía sueño y estaba cansado, pero contrario a sus sospechas, simplemente asintió y salió hombro a hombro con Yuuri y Alexei.

Los dos pasaron un tiempo en la terraza, jugando con Alexei hasta que Yuuri volvió a sentir bochornos. De inmediato se quitó el abrigo y casi todo lo que traía encima.

—Hey, no hagas eso, te resfriarás —le dijo, meciendo a Alexei de un lado a otro para hacerlo reír.

—¡Hace mucho calor!

—Cerdo, estamos a 9°C.

—Siento mucho calor.

Y de hecho, Yurio pudo ver las mejillas sonrojadas del otro. El calor lo abrumaba.

—Me preocupas —soltó finalmente, con una seriedad que más bien caracterizaría a Otabek y no a él.

—La verdad no tienes de qué angustiarte —sonrió.

—Yo sé que el anciano dijo que yo sería el primero en enterarme, pero… no soporto más esto. Dime de una buena vez qué está pasando.

Yuuri suspiró. No era bueno que le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas estando solamente él y no Viktor. Si Viktor estuviera ahí, ya le habría inventado algo, pero él…

—Intentamos tener un hijo.

¿Vómito verbal? Quizás.

—Ya tienen uno.

—Otro.

—¿Van a adoptar?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —lo pensó unos segundos hasta que una idea descabellada llegó a su mente, era una idea muy retorcida—. Te vas a embarazar —soltó una carcajada por lo gracioso de la idea tan estúpida.

—Sí —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Abruptamente Yurio dejó de reír.

—No me jodas.

—Estoy en un tratamiento hormonal. Está comprobado que funciona.

—Diablos… —buscó dónde sentarse, la impresión era tanta que Yuuri le quitó a su hijo de los brazos por temor a que se le fuera a caer—. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No, Yurio, es verdad —dijo con total seriedad—. Pregúntale a Viktor.

—¿¡Te vas a embarazar?!

—Cállate, es un secreto.

Yurio entró en crisis existencial.

Cuando volvieron al departamento se toparon a Viktor todavía limpiando la cocina, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Yuuri lo llamó al celular.

—Amor, necesitamos tu ayuda.

De inmediato fue a su encuentro, pensando que quizás se había sentido mal, pero no. Yuuri traía a Alexei en un brazo mientras rodeaba a un impactado Yuri con el otro.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —se acercó a Yurio, examinándolo.

—Le dije que intentamos tener un bebé —respondió con naturalidad antes de irse con prisa a la habitación de Alexei, huyendo del posible reclamo que le daría Viktor.

—¡Yuuri! —se quejó.

—Es imposible. Eso no es posible ¿O sí? —aún consternado lo miró a los ojos.

—Al parecer sí —respondió, incómodo y sobándole la cabeza con resignación.

Esa noche Yurio no dejó de pensar en las posibilidades.

Y cuando al fin la cocina estuvo limpia, cansado, Viktor se dirigió a su habitación para descansar al lado de su esposo, pero para su sorpresa, Yuuri no estaba ahí.

Lo encontró en la habitación de Alexei, durmiendo en la mecedora con Alexei en su regazo, también dormido y siendo protegido por los brazos cálidos del japonés.

No pudo evitar llenarse de un amor y ternura infinitos. Amaba a su esposo y amaba que su esposo adorara tanto Alexei. Tanto así que para Yuuri no había otra opción: Alexei era SU hijo y nadie jamás podría negarlo a pesar de la realidad. Y eso Viktor lo agradecía con el corazón.

Les tomó un par de fotografías antes de llevar a Alexei a su cuna. Yuuri se despertó y miró a su amado con una sonrisa.

—Le dije a Yurio lo que intentamos hacer —confesó, adormilado y tallándose un ojo. La culpa de habérselo dicho antes de tiempo le estaba carcomiendo incluso dormido.

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé —besó su frente antes de tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo al lecho matrimonial.

Los días de la familia Nikiforov Katsuki se volvieron cálidos y llenos de luz sin importar que el clima verdadero fuese gélido. El amor que Viktor desbordaba sobre su familia era tanto que Yurio se quejaba de su empalagosidad. Pero eso a Viktor no le importaba, amaba a su esposo, a su hijo, a su mascota y por supuesto a Yurio.

Las cosas se volvieron más sencillas desde que Yurio se enteró de lo que pasaba, así incluso ayudaba a Yuuri a sobrellevar esa carga, cuidándolo cuando Viktor no podía y velando por su bienestar, aunque eso sí, su consternación no desaparecía del todo aún.

Un domingo por la mañana, Yuuri se había levantado temprano para sorprender a su hermosa familia con un desayuno rico, pero su flamante esposo lo echó de menos en la cama, de pronto había sentido frío sin su presencia dentro.

Portando solamente su ropa interior, Viktor se levantó con pereza y buscó a su amado en la cocina. Lo vio desde atrás e instintivamente se pasó la lengua por los labios al verlo en ropa interior y portando la camisa blanca que había usado ayer. A Yuuri le quedaba considerablemente grande, y eso sólo lo hacía ver adorable. Viktor amaba cuando Yuuri se ponía su ropa. Así que en silencio y con cautela se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo desde atrás antes de darle una sonora palmada en el trasero.

Esperó ver la sonrisa divertida y avergonzada de Yuuri, como siempre, pero eso no pasó. Inmenso fue su asombro cuando descubrió su llanto.

—V-Viktor… —lo miró, sorprendido y lloroso.

—Amor… ¿Qué pasa? —se espantó bastante. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo vio con angustia.

—Me pegaste… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

A Viktor se le fue el aliento. Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo a pesar de que ese gesto era común entre ellos, todas las mañanas. El problema era que las hormonas traían loco a su cerdito.

—Pero Yuuri, amor, fue con cariño.

—¡Pero me pegaste!

En ese momento apareció Yurio en pijama, con el cabello suelto y enmarañado. En sus brazos traía a Alexei, quien también traía un adorable y chistoso peinado matutino. El bebé se alertó al escuchar a su papi llorando. De pronto se puso muy tenso en los brazos de su tío Yurio.

—¿Le pegaste? —Yurio se acercó, dispuesto a defender al katsudon. Aunque le costaba creer que Viktor se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a Yuuri.

—Sí, pero… —miró a Yuuri aún llorando—…pero fue con cariño.

—Viktor… —se quejó el rubio, rodando los ojos—. Hey, cerdo. No te pongas tan sensible y dramático.

—¡No soy dramático! —se defendió, llorando todavía.

Viktor suspiró, tomó a su esposo entre sus brazos y lo obligó a quedarse ahí aunque intentaba zafarse.

—Lo siento, Yuuri —besó su cabeza—. Ya no lo haré.

Yuuri siguió quejándose, hasta que algo llamó la atención de los tres adultos ahí presentes.

—Papi… papi —se movía con insistencia entre los brazos del rubio, extendiendo sus manitas hacia Yuuri mientras sus hermosos ojos azules se inundaban con lágrimas.

Yuuri automáticamente dejó de llorar y miró a su hijo con total perplejidad. Yurio y Viktor estaban en la misma situación.

Alexei había dicho su primera palabra ¡Y era para Yuuri!

—Oh mi amor… —se zafó del abrazo de Viktor y corrió hacia su hijo para tomarlo en brazos. El corazón se le hizo chiquito cuando sintió sus bracitos rodeándole el cuello con fuerza. Había preocupado a su bebé con ese llanto dramático.

—Dijo… “papi” —murmuró Viktor, aún sorprendido.

—Ni te emociones, viejo, le dijo “papi” a al cerdo —se burló.

Ambos rusos vieron con ternura la escena de Alexei abrazando a su padre, hasta que su otro padre no resistió y se unió al abrazo también.

**> >><<< **

Yuuri tenía mucho tiempo libre. Antes de sus vacaciones en Hasetsu había renunciado a su empleo, por lo que ahora podía pasar el día entero cuidando y viendo crecer a su precioso bebé. Yuuri no tenía palabras para describir el amor que sentía por ese hermoso y pequeño humano. Era su hijo, sin lugar a discusiones.

Mientras él cuidaba al pequeño en casa, su esposo salía para terminar finalmente los trámites para su escuela de patinaje, en un par de días comenzarían a construir el lugar desde los cimientos, así que Viktor estaba muy ocupado con ello. Afortunadamente Yakov lo orientaba y ayudaba en todo lo necesario.

La noticia de que Viktor Nikiforov abriría una escuela de patinaje había dado la vuelta al mundo. Patinadores principiantes se preguntaban si podrían viajar hasta San Petersburgo para ser entrenados por Viktor, pero éste amablemente dio respuestas a la prensa, anunciando que su escuela apenas estaba en construcción y que hasta más adelante les daría noticias sobre inscripciones, pues antes que nada necesitaba encontrar patinadores profesionales que quisieran invertir su tiempo dando clases.

Para sorpresa de Viktor, Yurio fue el primero en ofrecerse a ser maestro en su escuela; Chris fue otro que de inmediato se apuntó, diciendo que, si para ese entonces aún estaba viviendo en la ciudad, se apuntaría a ser entrenador de novatos.

Viktor se sintió muy afortunado, más aún cuando su amado Yuuri le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo lo que fuera necesario: siendo maestro, compositor o incluso administrador. Tras ese ofrecimiento Viktor se comió a besos a su marido.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, Viktor —rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, mirándolo como si no hubiera ser más precioso en el mundo.

—Me lo has demostrado, y te lo agradezco con mi alma y corazón —se puso cursi.

—Vitya… —desvió la mirada hacia un lado, un poco avergonzado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo… —jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la nuca de Viktor—… quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche.

Viktor se sintió invadido de ternura. Yuuri era adorable.

—Amor, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso.

—Es que últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo, o cuando estamos por hacerlo siempre nos interrumpen —suspiró—. Así que hagámoslo hoy sin importar qué ¿Si?

La verdad era que traía muchas ganas desde hace varios días, pero no se había animado a decírselo, por temor a que se le hiciera algo extraño. Pues Yuuri se sentía raro. Su libido había aumentado mucho, pero le avergonzaba externarlo. No se atrevía a decirle a su esposo que se había excitado esa mañana con sólo ver cómo se estiraba y los músculos de su espalda se marcaban al hacerlo. ¡Eso no era normal!

—¿Y si lo hacemos de una vez? —sugirió el ruso—. Alexei ya está dormido, Yurio está jugando videojuegos en la sala y… sinceramente no tengo ganas de cenar —recordó que aún no cenaban.

Yuuri le echó una mirada lujuriosa que le recordaba lo _Eros_ que podía llegar a ser.

—Yo sí, pero te quiero a ti de cena —se mordió un labio antes de atraerlo a un beso voraz.

Viktor iba a exclamar un Amazing! Pero no alcanzó.

Muy pronto ya estaban desnudos en la cama, Yuuri a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Viktor mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda y se lo comía a besos. No sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero la piel de Yuuri se le antojaba más suave y tersa de lo normal, le encantaba.

El japonés se sentó sobre la erección de su esposo, frotando su trasero contra él.

La tensión sexual al fin se estaba liberando, o eso creyeron hasta que de pronto fueron interrumpidos por el potente llanto de Alexei.

—Demonios —masculló Yuuri, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Hasta parece que tiene un radar —se burló el ruso, abrazando a su amado y mordiéndole un hombro desnudo antes de quitárselo con cuidado de encima para ir a calmar a su hijo—. Yo iré.

—¡Yo voy! —exclamó Yurio desde afuera. Ambos padres se miraron con asombro y felicidad. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentían más afortunados de tenerlo en casa, no sabían qué harían sin él cuando se fuera a vivir con Otabek.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuri fue a calmar a su sobrino, éste no dejó de hacer uso de la palabra que recién había aprendido. El nene lloraba clamando por su padre. Yurio no pudo calmarlo y terminó llevándoselo a ellos, pero al irrumpir en la habitación se traumó de por vida una vez más. Se topó con una escena que de verdad no quería ver.

—¡Demonios! —le cubrió los ojitos al bebé y salió de inmediato de ahí—. ¡Cúbranse, idiotas!

Ambos se aguantaron la risa, se pusieron una bata y salieron al pasillo a calmar a su hijo. Yurio se los dio en brazos, y con cara de trauma, volvió a sus videojuegos. Ambos padres arrullaron a su hijo con una paciencia infinita, lograron dormirlo y regresaron a su habitación para reanudar la pasión.

Se amaron toda la noche, sin detenerse ni un momento. Yuuri fue consciente del tiempo y espacio hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón luego de su… había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que llevaba.

—¿Ese… ese es el Sol? —preguntó Yuuri, agitado y aún sufriendo los vestigios de su último orgasmo. Estaba sudoroso y con sus ojos casi cerrados, estaba exhausto.

—Sí, está amaneciendo —se asombró, riendo por ello.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, él también estaba exhausto, pero no se quería perder la hermosa y deliciosa vista que Yuuri le ofrecía, pues la sábana blanca le cubría meramente lo necesario, justo desde donde sus caderas se unían y formaban una traviesa uve. Esa imagen era tentadora, además, se veía angelical, precioso y sublimemente atractivo.

—Yuuri, eres hermoso —le dijo, pero el aludido sólo esbozó una bella sonrisa y asintió. Estaba más dormido que nada—. Amor —le picó la barriga, el aludido ni se inmutó.

Viktor se quedó ahí sentado a su lado, sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez. Y lo miró largamente. Admiró cada parte de Yuuri que se había dedicado a besar y acariciar en las últimas horas, lo observó con detenimiento. Miró su cuerpo esbelto y tonificado, acarició con la yema de los dedos su vientre plano y sonrió al ver que, aún dormido, su piel se erizaba al contacto, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

— _Seguirás siendo hermoso sin importar qué_ —pensó, esbozando una sonrisilla pícara tremendamente hermosa. Se llevó una mano a sus desordenados cabellos y nuevamente se quedó prendado de esa hermosa visión. Su Yuuri era perfecto en todos los sentidos, jamás tendría suficiente de él. Una vida entera no le bastaría.

Suspiró como colegiala enamorada y se tumbó sobre su esposo, hasta que unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño se apoderaron de él. Se levantó de un brinco, se puso una bata y salió casi corriendo.

El silencio matutino reinaba en el departamento, era un silencio muy agradable, sólo el sonido del reloj de la cocina rebotaba en los rincones del lugar: “Tic, tac, tic, tac”. Viktor salió del baño, y en silencio volvió a su recámara para echarse sobre su esposo y mimarlo hasta quedarse dormido.

Pero entonces una llamada entró a su celular.

—¿Papá? —respondió de inmediato, salió del cuarto para no despertar a su amado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó al ver que era muy temprano para una llamada.

—Hola, Viktor. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo llamo para pedirte que nos veamos, necesito charlar contigo de algo muy importante. Trae a Yuuri contigo.

—Seguro, pero… ¿Dónde, cuándo? —estaba algo sorprendido.

—Los invito a comer, en casa.

Viktor tragó en seco. Tenía muchos años de no pisar ese lugar, su hogar.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_7/10/2018_ **

**_11:00 p.m._ **


	45. Dimitri y Andrew

****

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLIV

**_“Dimitri y Andrew”_ **

La llamada de su padre lo dejó un poco inquieto, trató de no enfocarse mucho en eso, por lo pronto quería dormir y… a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de poder levantarse antes del mediodía.

Se echó a dormir al lado de su amado y despertó horas más tarde, cuando Yuuri lo abrazaba, poniendo sus manos heladas sobre su trasero.

—Uhmm, Yuuri… —se quejó, con voz adorablemente pastosa—. Tenías mucho de no hacer eso.

—Tengo frío —murmuró, restregando su mejilla contra su esposo.

—Amor, mi padre llamó en la mañana, quiere que comamos con él. ¿Quieres ir?

El japonés abrió grandemente sus ojos.

—¿En serio? —todo rastro de sueño se le fue, se sentía emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

—Sí —acarició su mejilla—. Al parecer tiene algo importante por decirnos a ambos —se encogió de hombros—. No tengo idea de qué pueda ser, y a decir verdad me da un poco de miedo.

Yuuri miró el despertador ¡Ya era medio día! Saltó de la cama, se enfundó en su bata y corrió al baño, debía darse una ducha cuanto antes. Al cruzar el pasillo, alcanzó a ver que Yurio cargaba en brazos a Alexei.

—No sé qué harán cuando me vaya —exclamó el rubio desde el pasillo, refiriéndose a que era mediodía y apenas se estaban levantando.

—Es un hecho que no tendremos sexo —murmuró el japonés, abriendo la llave de la regadera.

**> >><<< **

Viktor condujo por las calles de San Petersburgo con un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago. Jamás imaginó regresar a la casa en la que vivió su niñez, mucho menos con su esposo y su hijo.

Iba nervioso, Yuuri lo notó y no dudó en poner una mano sobre su pierna, tal como solía hacer el ruso a veces.

—Tranquilo, amor. Sea lo que sea, estamos juntos en esto.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa llena de sentimientos encontrados, apartó la mirada del camino unos segundos para ver a su esposo y sonreírle.

—Gracias, Yuuri —apretó su mano con cariño y miró por el retrovisor a su bebé. El nene iba mirando lo que alcanzaba por la ventana.

Pronto se adentraron a un sector de la ciudad en el que no había edificios con departamentos, sino casas enormes que abarcaban casi una cuadra entera, jardines inmensos y parques que más bien parecían pequeños bosques.

Yuuri supo que estaban en un lugar en donde él no encajaba fácilmente. Miró a su esposo con disimulo, él encajaba perfectamente en esos ambientes, tenía todo el porte, el físico, el lenguaje y… todo.

Muy pronto se detuvieron frente al portón de una de las casas más ostentosas y hermosas del lugar. En ese portón estaba un guardia de edad avanzada.

—Joven Nikiforov —lo saludó con una afable sonrisa, Viktor respondió igual—. Pase, por favor. Su padre los está esperando —el hombre miró a Yuuri también y esbozó la misma sonrisa—. Bienvenidos.

Viktor asintió y no dijo palabra alguna después de eso. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al estar de nuevo en su casa, era un nudo agridulce.

Yuuri miraba todo a su alrededor. Era un lugar increíble. Sabía que la familia de su amado era de dinero, pero jamás creyó ver un lugar tan… lujoso.

—Vitya… ¿Esta es tu casa?

—Sí, aquí crecí.

El japonés se asombró.

—Es increíble.

Viktor sonrió de lado, tomó la mano de su esposo y la besó con cariño sin dejar de mirar el camino. Pronto llegaron a la entrada principal, donde dejaron el auto y bajaron a su bebé. Viktor lo tomó en brazos y entró a la casa con Yuuri de la mano.

Al llegar al recibidor, vieron a Dimitri y a Andrew, al parecer discutiendo sobre algo importante.

—Definitivamente no es buena idea —negó rotundamente el menor.

—Buena o mala, tengo que hacerlo.

—Pero no ahora —lo miró con cansancio.

Viktor carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia ahí.

—Oh… hola chicos —saludó el rubio. Ni Viktor ni Yuuri eran “chicos”, pero para él siempre lo serían.

—Hola —saludaron ambos. Era un sábado por la mañana, ninguno trabajaba, así que iban vestidos informalmente, lo cual fue raro para Yuuri y Viktor, ya que siempre los habían visto muy formales.

—¿Comerás con nosotros? —se atrevió a preguntar Viktor, mirando animadamente a Andrew. Por alguna razón quería que así fuera, de alguna u otra forma ese hombre lograba calmar a su padre y conseguía amenizar cualquier circunstancia, algo que definitivamente Yurio no había heredado de él.

—No, yo… tengo un compromiso —respondió, dudoso y mirando al final a Dimitri, lo miraba con reproche—. Les deseo buen provecho —pasó junto a los recién llegados, palmeó el hombro de ambos y le hizo cariñitos chistosos al bebé.

—Me da gusto que vinieran, ambos —miró también a Yuuri, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Esa pequeña demostración de afecto los sorprendió—. ¿Tienen hambre? Vayamos al comedor —se les acercó y sorprendentemente Alexei extendió los brazos hacia su abuelo, ese gesto llenó de una inmensa ternura al mayor, quien lo recibió en sus brazos con mucho amor. Ni Viktor ni Yuuri se lo podían creer.

—Sí, vamos… —caminaron de la mano, aún sorprendidos.

Viktor estaba ansioso por saber qué les diría su padre, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no lo diría sino hasta que estuvieran en el postre. Dimitri seguía al pie de la letra las reglas de etiqueta, y Viktor no podía culparlo, sus abuelos así lo habían criado.

El comedor estaba listo para tres adultos y un bebé. Dimitri incluso había preparado un lugar especial para su nieto. Había intentado que no fuera nada ostentoso, pero la emoción le ganó y terminó siéndolo un poco.

Viktor se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando sirvieron la comida y vio que todo estaba dentro de su repertorio de comidas preferidas. Al parecer su padre lo recordaba bien.

Comieron con tranquilidad, charlando sobre asuntos triviales tales como el clima, la vida de ellos como padres, el nuevo proyecto de Viktor. Extrañamente no se sentían incómodos, ni siquiera Yuuri, quien veía cómo Dimitri intentaba con mucho esfuerzo ser amable con él. Lo valoraba.

Fue hasta que llegaron al postre, cuando sus sospechas se hicieron realidad.

—Los cité el día de hoy para hablarles sobre algo importante.

Inevitablemente ambos dejaron de lado su helado de chocolate, estaban igual de ansiosos por saber qué les diría.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? —insistió su hijo.

—Ahora sí. Lo que quiero decir es que… quiero pedirles perdón, a ambos.

Se sorprendieron tanto que ni siquiera se atrevieron a parpadear.

Viktor esbozó una suave sonrisa, sorprendido al ver que su padre se disculpaba, por primera vez.

—No supe manejar bien la situación y terminó saliéndose de mis manos.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Viktor, un poco desconcertado.

—De haberles causado tantos problemas hace varios años, jamás imaginé que tu relación con él fuera más que mero capricho —admitió sin tapujos, refiriéndose a Yuuri, éste se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Espera… —puso ambas manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Exactamente por qué cosa te estás disculpando?

—Mis disculpas son por haber causado su separación hace varios años.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, bien sabes que nunca he sido de andar con rodeos, así que iré al grano. Hace años, cuando descubrí la relación entre ustedes, utilicé las fotografías que te habían tomado con Irina, las mandé a la prensa y me encargué de que se hicieran virales.

—Te encargaste de que Yuuri creyera cosas que no eran… —murmuró en voz muy bajita, asustado por lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, y ahora me siento avergonzado de ello. También de aquella vez en que se cayó a un lago congelado. Bueno, en esa ocasión fue un accidente. Uno de mis trabajadores no siguió bien mis instrucciones y terminó en esa tragedia.

—¿Pero qué demon…—fue interrumpido.

—Si les digo todo esto ahora, es porque en verdad estoy arrepentido. Andrew me aconsejó que se los dijera más adelante y con más tacto, pero… —suspiró—… hijo, tú me conoces.

—Sí —alzó ambas cejas—. Eres el hombre con el peor tacto del mundo —masticó cada palabra. Estaba aguantando su furia, Yuuri lo notó y con preocupación puso una mano sobre la suya, mirándolo con angustia.

—Viktor —susurró Yuuri con una expresión mortificada.

El aludido se levantó de la mesa.

—Vámonos de aquí —le pidió tranquilamente a su esposo, conteniendo su enojo para no hacer una escenita.

—Hijo, no tienen que irse. Soy sincero cuando les digo que estoy arrepentido. Nuestra relación ha mejorado en estos últimos meses y por eso mismo no creí justo que las cosas siguieran yendo tan bien sin que ustedes estuvieran enterados de esto, ambos —miró a Yuuri directamente. Por primera vez, el japonés sintió algo diferente con la mirada azul de su suegro, no se sintió intimidado ni despreciado. Le había dirigido una mirada sincera por completo.

Viktor lo miró por largos segundos.

—Danos tiempo para digerirlo —casi masculló cada palabra. De pronto volvió a sentir odio por su padre, sin embargo, intentaba controlarlo todo lo posible, no quería tener un arranque de ira nuevamente hacia él. Desesperado, se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Sólo danos tiempo —suspiró, y molesto tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y a Yuuri de la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

El japonés lo miró con tristeza y asintió, le preocupaba. Él se había impactado con la noticia, también sintió un repentino odio, pero luego recordó que nada del sufrimiento posterior habría ocurrido si él hubiera enfrentado los problemas en vez de huir a Canadá. Quizás Dimitri había echado la pólvora a sus problemas, pero habían sido él y sus inseguridades quienes le pusieron fuego.

Abandonaron el lugar. Viktor no miró atrás, pero Yuuri sí y logró ver a su suegro en completa consternación, con los codos sobre la mesa y el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Lo notó más cansado y acabado. Por primera vez sintió que sí aparentaba su edad. Su expresión cansada y triste lo delataba, Dimitri sufría. Entonces Yuuri se dio cuenta: el hombre era bueno, pero torpe para ese tipo de relaciones. No sabía cómo conectarse con su hijo. Si había hecho todo eso… bueno, era porque su hijo le preocupaba, porque lo ama. Ahora se disculpaba, y lejos de enojarse, Yuuri lo entendía en cierta forma. No le guardaba rencor, pues estaba consciente de las tonterías que uno podía llegar a cometer por amor, ya sea pasional o fraternal.

Y si de una cosa estaba seguro, era que Dimitri Nikiforov amaba a su hijo, pero era demasiado torpe en ese aspecto como para demostrarlo correctamente.

Luego de ese día Viktor no pudo apartar el enojo de sí, trataba de estar de buen humor, pero los que lo rodeaban inevitablemente lo notaban, incluso Yuuri se vio un poco afectado por ese mal humor, más todavía atravesando ese tratamiento hormonal que lo ponía más sentimental de lo habitual.

El avance que habían logrado en la relación padre-hijo, se perdió.

Pasado un tiempo, Dimitri incluso se atrevió a buscar a Yuuri por llamada, sintió la confianza después de haber tenido contacto durante meses por el intercambio de fotos. Sin embargo, corrió el riesgo de que el japonés lo rechazara, y entendería si eso sucediera, pues estaba en todo su derecho. No lo culparía.

Al recibir la llamada, Yuuri casi se fue de espaldas, pero de todas formas contestó de inmediato.

—Señor Dimitri, hola —su voz sonó asombrada.

—Hola —hubo silencio un par de segundos—. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien.

—¿Mi nieto?

—Está merendando ahora mismo —sonrió, dándole de comer un poco de fruta.

—¿Cómo está _él_?

El japonés supo de inmediato que se refería a Viktor.

—Bien. Sigue molesto, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—Me lo imaginé. Por favor, cuida de él.

—Siempre. Ni siquiera tiene que pedirlo.

De nuevo hubo un corto silencio, parecía que Dimitri pensaba muy bien las palabras antes de soltarlas.

—Y gracias… por todo. Mis disculpas del otro día eran sinceras. Me siento muy avergonzado por todo lo que les causé, sé que las disculpas no son suficientes, eso no les hará recuperar el tiempo perdido ni olvidar los malos momentos, pero… —suspiró y fue interrumpido.

—Está bien. Acepto sus disculpas —sonrió levemente, sorprendiendo por completo al ruso. Pero éste tenía razón, no podrían recuperar ese tiempo ni olvidar los malos momentos. Eso sí le seguía doliendo un poco, pero prefería no estancarse más en ello ni invertirle más tiempo del que se merecía la situación.

—Gracias, Yuuri, en serio.

El aludido sentía extraño al escuchar su nombre en voz de su suegro, pues casi estaba acostumbrado a que se dirigiera indirectamente a él.

—Viktor aún está muy molesto ¿No es así?

—Me temo que sí —suspiró.

—Tendremos que esperar a que se le pase el enojo, no quiero forzarlo a nada.

—Intentaré hablar con él al respecto.

—Oh gracias, en verdad te lo agradeceré.

—Sólo quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? —había tenido esa duda desde que vio cómo comenzó a acercarse a ellos y cómo empezó a aceptar su matrimonio con Viktor.

—Un querido amigo me abrió los ojos a la verdad.

**> >><<< **

—Te dije que no era buena idea que se lo dijeras, y menos aún con el tacto que tienes —le reprochó.

—Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Dimitri, tienes que buscarlo.

—Está enojado conmigo.

—Sí, igual que hace años. ¿Y qué hiciste hace años? Te alejaste… no hagas lo mismo.

—Ahora hay algo diferente —sonrió de lado a pesar de su tristeza.

Andrew lo observó con pensativa expresión hasta que entendió y también sonrió.

—Yuuri —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Ese chico es un santo —suspiró Andrew—. No sé cómo aguantó todos tus desplantes y aun así decidió ayudarte.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido, y me siento un poco culpable por eso —juntó ambas manos sobre su regazo y se recargó más en el respaldo del sillón individual en el que se encontraba. No se sentía muy bien…

—¿Qué te pasa?

…y Andrew no tardó en percatarse de ello.

—Lo mismo de siempre —suspiró.

—¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?

—Cada maldita píldora, como siempre —cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

—No es para tanto —abrió los ojos y notó que su amigo se había acercado bastante a él, observándolo con mucha atención. Dimitri suavizó su expresión y sonrió—. En serio, estoy bien.

—No mientas —extendió su mano hasta acariciar con cuidado su mejilla.

Los ojos azules de Dimitri se clavaron en los verdes de Andrew por largo rato. El mayor no retiró la mano de ese lugar, al contrario, la tomó y la acarició.

Las mejillas del rubio se incendiaron y Dimitri sonrió de lado por eso.

—Te digo que estoy bien —soltó una pequeña risa—. Pareces adolescente —le picó la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

Andrew se sonrojó aún más, se alejó y quitó la mano de su mejilla, desviando la mirada a cualquier punto que no fuera esa mirada profunda y esa sonrisa matadora.

—No soy el único —declaró, mirándolo de nuevo y pellizcándole una mejilla levemente sonrojada sin ninguna delicadeza, el pobre incluso se quejó, pero eso a Andrew no le importó—. ¿Tienes hambre? Te invito a cenar.

—Si no cocinas tú, acepto.

—Hecho.

—Sólo iré a cambiarme —se levantó con pereza del sillón.

—¿Por qué no vas así? —inquirió con curiosidad, mirándolo portar aún su ropa formal del trabajo.

—Estoy cansado de usar traje —suspiró y caminó tranquilamente hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando llegó a su habitación buscó qué ponerse y comenzó a desvestirse. Pero el malestar que lo había asediado desde días atrás, volvió a atacarlo. Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, el aire le faltó de pronto y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

—Andrew… —quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Inevitablemente terminó cayendo al suelo, inconsciente.

Pasó un rato antes de que Andrew comenzara a preguntarse por qué tardaba tanto. Subió a su habitación, y al ver que no le respondía cuando llamaba desde el pasillo, decidió entrar. Lo buscó, pero no lo halló sino hasta que pasó por el vestidor, ahí en medio yacía su amigo medio vestido e inconsciente en el piso.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Tardó menos de dos segundos en arrodillarse a su lado, suplicando al cielo que no hubiera pasado lo que más temía.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando comprobó que tenía pulso y respiraba.

—Demonios, sabía que no estabas bien —con un nudo en la garganta lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta depositarlo en su cama—. Dimitri… —se sentó a su lado y trató de reanimarlo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas. Había decidido que si no despertaba en ese momento, llamaría a urgencias.

Afortunadamente los ojos azules del mayor comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez. A Andrew se le apachurró el corazón al verlo tan pálido e indefenso.

—Idiota —el nudo en su garganta intensificó—. No te sentías bien ¿Verdad?

Dimitri no respondió, simplemente entrecerró los ojos y sonrió sutilmente.

—Creo que… —carraspeó al sentir su voz ronca—…dejaremos la cena para después —cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Idiota —repitió. Contuvo su sentimentalismo y el miedo inmenso que sentía de perderlo—. Te llevaré al hospital.

—No es…

—Cállate —fue al armario en busca de una camisa, luego volvió.

—¿Qué haces? —frunció el ceño al ver que lo incorporaba.

—Ya te dije, te llevaré al hospital —intentó ponerle la camisa—. Ahora mete el brazo —le extendió la manga, pero Dimitri se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir al hospital, lo miraba fieramente.

—No.

—Mete el brazo, ahora —su voz sonó más autoritaria y profunda que cualquier otra vez. Su mirada intimidaría a cualquiera. En ese momento se parecía más a Yurio que nunca.

Dimitri tragó en seco. Pocas veces Andrew se comportaba así, y cuando ocurría, sabía que no había cavidad para negativas. Finalmente accedió y dejó que lo ayudaran a vestirse. Pero…

—Andrew —suspiró, estaba exhausto—. No tengo fuerzas, en verdad quisiera quedarme en… ¿qué haces? —se asustó un poco cuando lo levantó en brazos sin ninguna dificultad. Eso lo avergonzó.

—Ya te lo dije, vamos al hospital.

Bajó con él en brazos, lo metió a su auto, le puso el cinturón y arrancó de prisa. Aumentó la velocidad cuando su amigo se quedó dormido. No se lo había querido decir, pero sentía demasiado miedo, en ese camino al hospital no dejaba de sentir cómo su corazón se le quería salir del pecho por el miedo que sentía. Dimitri tenía casi un año de no experimentar recaídas y ahora se veía más acabado que otras veces, sabía que intentaba disimularlo, pero con él no funcionaba, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Andrew aparcó el auto y de inmediato fue hacia la puerta del copiloto.

—Hey —susurró con suavidad mientras le palmeaba un poco la mejilla—. Llegamos. ¿Puedes caminar?

El aludido entreabrió sus ojos y asintió levemente.

—Bien, apóyate en mí —le quitó el cinturón y le ayudó a salir. Se pasó el brazo de él por los hombros y así caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la puerta de urgencias.

De inmediato fueron recibidos y atendidos. Dimitri cayó inconsciente poco antes de que le asignaran una cama.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga para Andrew.

El médico de cabecera de Dimitri fue a revisarlo apenas se enteró de lo que pasó, le hicieron varias pruebas y estudios, éstos arrojaron resultados poco alentadores.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

El médico, quien conocía ya muy bien al rubio gracias a que siempre acompañaba a Dimitri, lo miró con tristeza y procedió a explicarle.

—Su estado está empeorando. No había tenido una recaída así en mucho tiempo. Su corazón no está funcionando bien, además que está un poco aumentado de tamaño.

—¿Se recuperará? —el pobre se sentía caer en un abismo sin fin cada vez que pasaba por eso.

—Necesita tener mucha tranquilidad. Su estado emocional está directamente relacionado con esto. ¿Ha estado bajo mucho estrés? ¿Atraviesa por momentos difíciles?

Andrew suspiró.

—Un poco de todo.

—Necesita eliminar esos factores si quiere vivir más tiempo —fue directo—. Doblaremos las dosis de sus medicamentos, tendrá un cambio con ello, pero no es la solución.

—Entiendo.

—Pasará aquí la noche para tenerlo bajo observación, por lo pronto sus signos vitales se encuentran estables, si permanece así hasta mañana, lo daré de alta temprano.

—Gracias.

—Imagino que te quedarás.

Andrew asintió, siempre era así.

—Bien, entonces ve con él. Ya le asignaron habitación.

El aludido agradeció una vez más y caminó hasta los elevadores, tratando de no olvidar el número del cuarto. Mientras caminaba, arrastraba sus pies sin ser consciente de ello. Esas situaciones siempre lo agotaban emocional y físicamente. Llegó a la habitación y antes de entrar vio el nombre de su amigo en la puerta indicada, suspiró con pesadez y entró.

Su corazón se le apachurró al verlo postrado en esa cama, tan pálido como las sábanas inmaculadas. Estaba conectado a un monitor de signos vitales y a un catéter intravenoso que le administraba los medicamentos necesarios.

Arrastró una silla al lado de la cama, se sentó ahí y lo observó por largo rato. Sentía una inmensa tristeza, no entendía por qué la vida tenía que ser así.

Se veía acabado y eso le dolía en el alma. Su presencia imponente e intimidante se iba deteriorando poco a poco, sin embargo, para Andrew seguía siendo el mismo Dimitri terco e idiota de siempre. Miró su rostro cansado, a pesar de ello notó que no perdía su hermosura, sí, Dimitri era un hombre por completo atractivo. A pesar de su edad, tenía sólo unas cuantas canas asomándose entre sus hebras color ébano. Su piel blanca sólo hacía gran contraste con sus profundos y expresivos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, oscuros y misteriosos. Su nariz recta era perfectamente simétrica con el resto de su rostro, y sus pestañas… bueno, sus pestañas eran adorables, aunque cuando Andrew le decía eso siempre se ganaba una mirada furibunda de su parte, a veces acompañada de un puño en el brazo.

Conmocionado por lo que pasaba y con un nudo en la garganta, Andrew extendió su mano hasta acariciarle el cabello, enterró sus dedos en esas hebras suaves y acarició su cuero cabelludo con tranquilidad. Hasta que poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia.

—Lo siento —murmuró en voz muy baja—. No quería despertarte.

Dimitri apenas abría sus ojos, lo miró de soslayo y un extraño sentimentalismo se apoderó de él.

—No… yo lo siento —susurró, aun sintiendo cómo los párpados le pesaban, amenazando con cerrarse de nuevo y sumirlo en un profundo letargo—. Siempre te arrastro a estas situaciones.

—No me arrastras —sonrió de lado—. Soy yo quien siempre termina arrastrándote a ti al hospital.

El aludido soltó una risita muy queda antes de mirarlo fijamente y por largo rato. El rubio comenzó a sentirse inquieto y comenzó a preguntarse si acaso tendría algo en el rostro.

—Gracias por no dejarme solo, por estar siempre ahí a pesar de que… no he sabido corresponder bien tus sentimientos —fue evidente su titubeo al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—No hablemos de eso ahora ¿Si? —tomó su mano y la apretó con calidez reconfortante—. Dios, estás helado —apresó su mano entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios antes de soplar su aliento cálido en ella para que se le quitara lo frío.

—Quiero hacerlo, yo… no he sabido valorarte como es debido. O eso parece, porque la verdad es que… no sé qué sería de mí si no te tuviera, y vaya que estoy consciente de eso.

—Dimitri, en serio, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora —lo único que le importaba era que se recuperara.

—Demonios, quiero decirlo —espetó con tranquilidad, pero con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —casi rio, ese sí que era el Dimitri de siempre.

—Gracias… por todo —lo miró fijamente antes de dedicarle una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

—Idiota —le dijo con cariño, atreviéndose a besar el dorso de su mano.

—Lo sé, lo tengo merecido, muy merecido después de todo lo que he hecho —se le quebró la voz en la última palabra. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y a Andrew se le fue la sangre hasta los pies al presenciar aquello. ¿Dimitri llorando? No lo veía hacerlo desde que falleció Aleksi, no desde que murió Yarine.

El rubio no soportó aquello.

Aprovechó que la cama era bastante amplia para subirse y acostarse a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos a como pudo. Eso sólo hizo que el nudo en la garganta de Dimitri terminara rompiéndose, haciéndolo estallar en llanto.

—No eres malo, no te mereces nada de lo que está pasando ¿de acuerdo? —fue firme en sus palabras, pero sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo con cariño.

El mayor se permitió llorar un poco más y Andrew se quedó a su lado, consolándolo en silencio hasta que su llanto cesó.

—Todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí.

El aludido asintió, permitiéndose mostrarse frágil ante él al menos una vez más, sólo ante él podía hacerlo. Permitió que acariciara su cabello, eso lo relajó lo suficiente como para que comenzara a dormitar.

—Todo va a estar bien, Mitya —lo apretó más contra él y apoyó la barbilla sobre el sedoso cabello negro. Poco después besó su frente, antes de notar que ya estaba dormido. Pensó en bajarse de la cama y dejarlo dormir cómodamente, pero sintió que el agarre entre sus manos entrelazadas seguía siendo firme, así que se quedó ahí sin importar cuan incómoda fuera la postura en la que estaba. Amanecería con dolor muscular, pero no le importaba. Sólo esperaba que en la madrugada no entrara una enfermera y lo regañara por estar ahí, cosa que tristemente terminó ocurriendo y tuvo que abandonar la cama.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Muchos pensamientos y recuerdos asediaban su mente, entre ellos el momento en que se dio cuenta de que sentía aquello tan fuerte por su amigo. Aún no entendía cómo ocurrió, sólo sabía que ese sentir había llegado un día y en más de quince años no había hecho más que aumentar.

Luego recordó su charla con él, de hace poco. Habían tenido una ligera discusión sobre Viktor y Yuuri. Dimitri seguía alegando que la relación entre ellos era una abominación, y Andrew se cansó de escuchar aquello una y otra vez, la presión sobre él aumentó y terminó explotando, echándole una que otra verdad en la cara a su amigo.

—Eres un hipócrita.

—¿Disculpa? —Dimitri alzó una ceja.

—Sí, lo eres —metió las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón y trató de mirarlo con indiferencia, pero no pudo—. Te escandalizas de la relación de tu hijo con otro hombre, cuando tú y yo…

—Cállate.

Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron a más no poder.

—Lo recuerdas bien ¿No es así? —preguntó con cautela.

Dimitri desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

—¿Qué es “todo” para ti?

Dimitri lo miró a los ojos, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada furiosa.

—Con un demonio, te digo que todo. No estaba ebrio.

—Yo tampoco lo estaba…

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, impactados aún por los secretos recién revelados. Durante años, Andrew pensó que _esa_ noche sólo la recordaba él, que Dimitri había estado tan borracho que no recodaba más que el hecho de que habían despertado desnudos en la misma habitación de hotel, cada quien en su cama, pero desnudos. Esa vez habían acordado no volver a tocar el tema y Dimitri le pidió que no le dijera más “Mitya”, cosa que Andrew tenía por costumbre, hasta ese día. Con eso, Andrew se dio cuenta de que, aunque no recordara lo sucedido, éste quería distanciarse un poco después de la extraña situación.

—¿Y aun recordando esa noche… le haces eso a tu hijo? —lo miró con rencor—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡No eres muy diferente a él en ese aspecto! Me consta.

Dimitri apretó la mandíbula y nuevamente apartó la mirada. Él no era de perder en el juego de las miradas, nadie soportaba el peso de sus ojos azules y terminaban mirando a otra parte, intimidados, pero con Andrew no funcionaba, incluso éste lograba doblegarlo un poco.

—Por años he vivido negando lo que ocurrió esa vez, por años he deseado borrar lo que causó en mí —se llevó una mano al pecho arrugando su camisa entre sus dedos, se veía alterado y molesto—. Pero hasta la fecha no lo he logrado.

El rostro de Andrew palideció hasta grados inimaginables.

—¿Qué… ¿Qué dijiste? A-a ver… ¿“Borrar lo que causó en mí”? ¿Qué causó en ti? —tartamudeó, cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente impactado.

Dimitri frunció más su ceño.

De pronto esa discusión bajó su tono y se convirtió en una charla reveladora.

—Me confundiste. Volteaste mi mundo de cabeza —fue sincero, tajante.

Andrew tuvo que sentarse.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Dimitri, acercándose a él, pero Andrew le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Entonces… ¿Todo este tiempo lo has recordado?

—Sí, pensé que tú no lo hacías.

—Por eso no querías que te llamara… —fue interrumpido.

—“Mitya”, sí, es por eso.

Andrew se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo la mitad inferior. Estaba por completo sonrojado y muy agitado al recordar un pequeño detalle. Si Dimitri no quería que lo llamara así, era simple y sencillamente porque recordaba cómo se lo dijo un millón de veces esa noche.

—Oye ¿En serio estás bien? —se preocupó al ver que casi hiperventilaba.

—Sí, yo… lo siento —se llevó una mano a los ojos, evadiendo su mirada azulada—. Es sólo que estoy muy avergonzado —no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Pasó hace muchos años —respondió con simpleza.

Andrew iba a reclamarle por insensible, pero cuando lo encaró, se quedó callado al ver su expresión avergonzada, ésta hablaba completamente por él.

Sentía lo mismo.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

—Todos estos años… —comenzó Andrew—…tú, bueno, yo te he demostrado que te quiero.

Dimitri tragó en seco, un poco azorado. Por un momento se sintió como un chico en plena adolescencia.

—Y sé que me quieres —continuó—. Aunque lo negaras, tus acciones y reacciones lo demostraban, eso fue lo que mantuvo este amor por ti intacto.

El aludido se quedó perplejo. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Dime algo, Dimitri —espetó con seriedad, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él—. ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por mí? ¿Es por eso que rechazas la relación de Viktor y Yuuri?

Dimitri le mantuvo la mirada, casi estoico.

—Por años intenté oprimir ese sentimiento, diciéndome a mí mismo que no era normal, que no era correcto. Intenté suprimirlos, pero nunca pude hacerlo del todo. Viví pensando que no recordabas nada y que todo había sido un accidente.

Andrew se apresuró a interrumpir.

—Pues verás… que me hayas llevado a la cama de esa manera no pudo ser un accidente —casi rio—. Esas cosas no pueden ser “accidente”, accidente cuando dos autos chocan, pero que tú me lo hicieras aquella noche definitivamente no fue accidente, incluso usaste condón y… —se calló cuando escuchó una risa, se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Siempre que se ponía nervioso solía hablar demasiado y muy rápido, justo como ahora, y eso siempre le había causado mucha risa al mayor—. Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Dimitri asintió con una suave sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, no fue un accidente —se encogió de hombros—. Pero si me preguntas cómo pasó o cómo empezó… no tendría una respuesta, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Sólo sé que fue algo que no pude evitar, fue algo que quería que pasara —fue sincero, sin rodeos ni tapujos.

Las mejillas de Andrew se tornaron levemente rosadas, se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos y suspiró.

—Yo también quería que pasara —respondió—. Y tampoco sé cómo fue que empezó todo esto, sólo sé que lo he callado por muchos años —suspiró pesadamente.

—Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó con cautela.

Andrew sintió que sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta. No sabía qué decirle, así que en vez de hablar, dio un par de pasos hasta acortar la distancia entre ambos. Lo tomó de las mejillas y en un arrebato besó sus labios, sin temor, con un amor inmenso y un alivio increíble en su corazón.

La caricia comenzó suave, tanteando terreno hasta que el mayor lo rodeó torpemente por la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Ahí el beso se intensificó, sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares y muy pronto la lengua de Dimitri buscó acceso a la cavidad de Andrew.

Los dos se transportaron a los recuerdos de aquella noche. El sabor de sus bocas era el mismo, la sensación era igual de placentera, y el latir alocado de sus corazones no había cambiado, excepto por la emoción de saber que eran correspondidos y que eso no era un “accidente”.

Separaron sus bocas cuando la agitación se apoderó de ellos.

—Estás temblando —murmuró Dimitri.

—Lo sé, parezco un tonto adolescente —rio, desviando la mirada antes de que Dimitri tomara su mentón y lo obligara a mirarlo. Andrew se perdió en esos ojos azules que, por primera vez en años, le demostraban ese amor que por tanto tiempo deseó ver en ellos.

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó un poco hasta besar de nuevo esos labios, ahora más calmado, disfrutando de cada segundo y sensación.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —susurró Andrew después del beso.

—Creo que somos lo suficiente mayorcitos como para llevar las cosas de una manera sensata.

Andrew se echó a reír antes de decir:

—Sí, cómo no.

Dimitri lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír junto con él, contagiado. El rubio se sintió dichoso y sorprendido al escuchar esa risa tan sincera en Dimitri. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la escuchó.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —continuó el mayor, ya sin risas de por medio—. Intentemos tener algo, probemos… —fue interrumpido.

—Lo siento —suspiró—, pero soy demasiado viejo para andar “probando” o “intentando” —hizo comillas al aire—. Quiero algo seguro. Dimitri, te he amado por tanto tiempo que no necesito intentar nada. Sé que sientes lo mismo porque te conozco incluso mejor que tú —se encogió de hombros—. Así que… sé mi pareja —lo dijo con tanta seguridad en sí mismo que Dimitri jamás se imaginaría lo alocado que estaba su corazón en ese momento.

El aludido lo miraba fijamente, no le sorprendía que dijera esas cosas, lo conocía y le agradaba que fuera así de impulsivo y a veces mandón. Inevitablemente una linda sonrisa se formó en los delgados labios de Dimitri antes de apretarlo hacia su cuerpo, porque eso sí, no lo había soltado.

—Está bien —respondió simplemente.

—¿Sólo dirás eso?

—Sí —no lo dejó replicar más, pues asaltó sus labios de nuevo. Le estaba gustando bastante aquello. Al fin había bajado los muros que él mismo se había encargado de construir a su alrededor, y eso alivianaba el peso en su alma.

A partir de ese día la relación entre ambos mejoró considerablemente, sin embargo, no se atrevían a darse grandes muestras de afecto en público, y a veces tampoco en privado, quizás era la costumbre. Pues sólo se daban afecto estando a solas o lejos de gente conocida.

Dimitri, sentado en el sofá de la habitación de hospital, sonrió al recordar todo aquello. Esas memorias eran su oasis en medio del desierto.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Dimitri comenzó a removerse en la cama. Fue hacia él sin pensarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó.

—Tengo hambre.

Andrew casi se dio una palmada en la cara.

—Eres increíble —rio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la voz pastosa—. Me debes una cena fuera, me quedé con hambre —dijo, cerrando los ojos. Estaba muy cansado.

—Tonto —rio de nuevo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dedicó unos minutos para acariciar su cabello. Sintió cierto alivio, era bueno que tuviera hambre. De hecho, ya no se veía tan pálido.

—Andrew.

—¿Si?

Dimitri lo miró por largos segundos, en silencio y fijamente.

—No, olvídalo.

Andrew casi pudo leer sus pensamientos, lo conocía tan bien que supo qué era lo que quería y no dudaría en dárselo.

Acarició su mejilla con amor infinito antes de inclinarse sobre él y besar con un amor y una suavidad tremenda sus delgados labios. Dimitri suspiró y correspondió al instante.

—Gracias… —respondió el mayor luego del beso.

—¿Era eso lo que querías?

—No, quería ir al baño, pero estoy cansado.

El rubio se echó a reír.

—Mentiroso.

—Sí, mentí —admitió—. Era eso lo que quería —se estiró perezosamente en la cama—. ¿Qué hora es?

Andrew miró su reloj.

—Seis y media.

Dimitri miró hacia la ventana, casi amanecía ya.

—¿Estuviste en ese incómodo sillón toda la noche?

El aludido asintió.

—Acuéstate aquí —con cuidado se hizo a un lado—. Debes estar cansado.

—¿Sabes? Una enfermera vino en la madrugada y me corrió de tu cama. Puede venir en cualquier momento y hacer lo mismo.

—Que se joda.

—¡Dimitri! —aguantó las ganas de reír.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Ya te sientes mejor ¿Verdad? —rio, feliz y aliviado al ver su semblante recuperado. Su palidez mortal se había esfumado.

—Acuéstate —insistió. Eso le recordó un poco a Viktor, recordaba cómo se comportaba a veces con Yuuri y se sorprendía al ver que, a pesar de pasar más de la mitad de su vida alejado de Dimitri, padre e hijo tenían muchas similitudes en el comportamiento.

Andrew suspiro y accedió. Se recostó a su lado, y apenas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintió cómo un sueño pesado comenzó a invadirlo, más todavía cuando Dimitri lo rodeó con cariño, acariciando su cabello.

—Gracias por cuidar siempre de mí —murmuró muy bajito, besándole los rubios cabellos.

El aludido esbozó una tierna sonrisa antes de caer completamente rendido al sueño. Dimitri supo que ya estaba dormido cuando el rubio comenzó a roncar, no era muy fuerte, pero sí persistente. Sin embargo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Un poco más tarde entró la misma enfermera, dispuesta a revisarle los signos vitales. La aludida los miró e infló las mejillas, a punto de regañarlos, pero Dimitri la vio a tiempo y…

—Ni una palabra —casi amenazó.

La pobre mujer suspiró, rodó los ojos e hizo su trabajo antes de volver a salir.

Amaneció en san Petersburgo y Dimitri no pudo recuperar el sueño, en vez de dormir, se quedó acariciando el cabello de Andrew y meditando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en esos últimos meses. Aún le costaba creer que estuviera haciendo eso, que, luego de todo lo que juzgó a su hijo y yerno, terminó haciendo lo mismo que ellos. Aunque sinceramente no le sorprendía mucho, puesto que sí estaba consciente de su sentir hacia Andrew, pero se había negado a aceptarlo.

Su mente comenzó a divagar un poco en su hijo, en el tiempo que había perdido por culpa de su depresión. Recordar esos momentos después de la muerte de su amada esposa le causaba mucho dolor, la herida aún no sanaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sumergió en esos recuerdos que tanto se había esforzado en sepultar, pero ahora, con su enfermedad, su distanciamiento con Viktor…. Todo eso le causaba emociones no muy buenas.

Comenzó recordando el inevitable e injustificable resentimiento que empezó a sentir hacia su hijo mayor cuando supo la razón por la cual había sufrido Yarine aquel accidente de auto. Recodaba con dolor cómo había tratado a su hijo, y se sentía mierda por ello.

En ese entonces se había sentido incapaz de criar a sus dos hijos él solo. Había perdido al amor de su vida y se había sentido en un profundo hoyo sin fondo, cayendo infinitamente en él.

Había mandado a Aleksi a un internado, él aún era pequeño y necesitaba buenas bases de educación que él no podía brindarle debido a su estado. Había querido hacer lo mismo con Viktor, pero él estaba formando una carrera en patinaje artístico, y él no iba a interferir en ella, así que no lo envió al internado y eso sólo hizo que su hijo mayor lo odiara más, por separarlo de su hermano.

Recordaba también el abismo profundo en el que caía cada vez que miraba a su hijo, era la copia exacta de su madre, y le dolía en el alma mirarlo, por eso evitaba a toda costa no toparse con él o mirarlo lo menos posible, sin saber cuánto afectaba eso al menor.

A su mente llegó también ese fatídico día en el que Viktor y él tuvieron aquella fuerte discusión que resultó con el niño en el quirófano y él con una inmensa culpa que cargaría por el resto de su vida.

En ese entonces lo había empujado sin intenciones de dañarlo, simplemente quería detener aquella pataleta, nunca imaginó que pasaría aquello. Para Viktor, su padre lo había empujado con toda la intención de hacerle daño, ajeno a que no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Dimitri había corrido a su lado, arrepentido, espantado como nunca en su vida e intentando despertarlo. Temía moverlo, había caído al piso en una posición un tanto extraña, tanto así que, supuso que se había quebrado más de una cosa. Había entrado en pánico, sus manos temblorosas se habían abstenido de tocarlo, y para cuando reaccionó, una de las empleadas del hogar ya había llamado a una ambulancia.

Dimitri se volvió loco en ese momento. Cuando la ambulancia llegó y se lo llevó al hospital más cercano, le tomaron radiografías, le hicieron estudios y estructuraron el inmediato plan de tratamiento que consistía en una cirugía de emergencia.

Mientras Dimitri firmaba los papeles del consentimiento informado, escuchó con espanto una voz muy conocida, gritando a todo pulmón. Su cuerpo entero tembló al reconocer a Viktor llorando y gritando de dolor. Había despertado.

Quiso asomarse y calmarlo, pero lo detuvieron, pues era más importante que terminara de firmar las formas para ingresarlo de inmediato al quirófano.

El pobre de Viktor estaba siendo preparado, él luchaba con las enfermeras, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando a todo pulmón. Apretaba puños y dientes, esperando calmar con eso un poco de su inmenso dolor. Tuvieron que darle un calmante intravenoso. Ante todo eso, Dimitri se sintió la peor escoria del mundo.

Yakov y Lilia llegaron de inmediato después de recibir la llamada desesperada de Dimitri. Ambos atacaron al joven padre con preguntas y feas palabras, preguntándole qué le había hecho a Viktor, pues eran conscientes del rencor no justificable que le guardaba. Pero Dimitri no pudo responder, sólo se echó a llorar como niño, arrepentido y dolido.

Cuando Viktor salió de la cirugía, le permitieron las visitas en recuperación, pues su padre estaba desesperado por verlo, pero cuando entró y su hijo despertó… le dirigió la mirada que más pudo dolerle a Dimitri. No fue una mirada de odio ni rencor, no, fue una mirada de pánico en su estado más puro. De ese que se manifiesta con temblor y ojos casi desorbitados.

“No me hagas daño” había murmurado, aún medio embotado por las medicinas y la anestesia.

Todo eso terminó por derrumbar al joven padre, quien salió llorando, desconsolado. Se sentía un monstruo.

Viktor estuvo internado un par de semanas, recuperándose de la cirugía tan extensa y peligrosa de columna. Su padre no se atrevió a poner un pie en su cuarto de nuevo, al menos no cuando Viktor estaba despierto, se limitó a hacerlo cuando dormía, hasta que Yakov y Lilia fueron sinceros con él y le dijeron que Viktor no quería volver a verlo. Ambos le tenían aprecio a su amigo y sabían que no era malo, que todo había venido a raíz de su depresión por perder a su esposa y que eso era algo que quizás jamás superaría. Sabían que no le había hecho aquello a Viktor con la intención de dañarlo, había sido mero accidente, pero ni Viktor ni Dimitri lo veían así. El menor odiaba a su progenitor y éste se sentía escoria por ello.

Cuando Yakov y Lilia le dieron la noticia de que se llevarían a Viktor a vivir con él, Dimitri se derrumbó más, se escandalizó y casi suplicó que no hicieran eso, que no lo apartaran de su vida, pero Yakov le hizo ver que ya le había ocasionado suficiente daño a su hijo, lo mejor era que esperara a que se enfriaran un poco las cosas.

Dimitri terminó cediendo.

Sabía que era lo mejor para su hijo, para su salud mental y física. Dejó que las cosas se enfriaran, pero jamás llegó el día en que lo buscara y le pidiera perdón por ello. Simplemente había dejado fluir las cosas.

Desde entonces sus caminos se separaron y no se habían vuelto a unir tanto hasta hace poco, antes de que volviera a arruinar las cosas.

Había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que esta vez no cometería el mismo error, buscaría a su hijo, no dejaría que las cosas simplemente “fluyeran”. Esperaría un poco y lo buscaría.

**_Un par de meses después…_ **

Recibieron la llamada que tanto habían esperado de la doctora Kubo: el óvulo donado había sido preparado y modificado genéticamente, estaba listo para ser implantado en Yuuri y éste no podía estar más emocionado y nervioso por ello.

Fue en una mañana soleada y fría de julio cuando Viktor, Yuuri, Yurio y Alexei salieron rumbo al hospital. Los tres primeros completamente ansiosos, y el pequeñín sin entender muy bien qué sucedía.

Ingresaron a Yuuri al hospital, le asignaron habitación y lo prepararon para llevarlo a quirófano.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó el ruso a su amado.

—Igual o más que tú —admitió.

Yuuri estaba acostado en la camilla, listo para ser ingresado al quirófano. Una enfermera puso un gorro desechable en su cabeza y lo preparó para ya llevárselo.

—Tendremos un hijo —murmuró bajito, con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

—Tendremos un hijo —respondió con la misma emoción antes de besar la mano que tomaba con tanta devoción entre las suyas—. Te estaré esperando ¿De acuerdo? —besó su frente.

—De acuerdo —recibió los labios de su esposo ahora sobre los suyos—. Te amo, Vitya.

—Te amo, mi katsudon.

—Tonto —rio.

Entre varios enfermeros empujaron la camilla rumbo al quirófano. La mirada de ambos esposos no se separó de la otra hasta que la camilla giró en un pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

Viktor fue a la sala de espera, donde Yurio y Alexei estaban.

—Tranquilo, viejo, es una intervención menor, no tardarán mucho.

—Eso espero.

Estaba muy nervioso. La última vez que su amado fue intervenido quirúrgicamente temió que se quedara ciego, y una anterior a esa estuvo al borde de la muerte, incluso quedó en coma. Así que no podía evitar sentir cierto pánico. Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba esa incertidumbre.

Se sentó en la sala de espera y aguardó impacientemente a que le trajeran noticias sobre Yuuri, mientras tanto, sacó de debajo de su camisa el relicario que años atrás Yuuri le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños. Ahora portaba dentro una foto él, Yuuri, Alexei, Makkachin y Yurio, como una bella familia. El lado contrario del relicario permanecía vacío, ese lugar lo ocuparía el siguiente integrante de la familia.

Sonrió, estaba ansioso.

Pasaron dos, tres, cinco horas y Yuuri no salía de cirugía. Eso los mortificó y de inmediato comenzaron a imaginar lo peor. Saltaron de sus asientos cuando la doctora llegó a la sala de espera a darles noticias. Pero Viktor no entendía, no lograba entender por qué su expresión era tan seria.

La sangre se le fue a los pies cuando lo notó en sus ojos: algo no había salido bien.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¿Tienen alguna teoría, sugerencia, regaño?_ **


	46. Primeros Pasos

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLV

**_“Primeros pasos”_ **

—¿Cómo está mi esposo? —caminó hacia la doctora sin soltar a su bebé, desesperado. Alexei comenzó a sentir la tensión, lo demostró cuando se empezó a inquietar en los brazos de su padre.

—Hubo complicaciones.

Yurio se acercó también, desesperado por más información.

—La cirugía se extendió más de lo normal porque no lográbamos implantar los embriones en su esposo. Pero finalmente lo conseguimos y ahora se encuentra en recuperación. Podrán verlo cuando lo subamos a cuarto.

El alma volvió al cuerpo de Viktor, suspiró pesadamente y agradeció al cielo por ello. Fue tanta su emoción que apretó al bebé entre sus brazos y lo acarició con mucho amor, susurrándole al oído: “Papi está bien”.

—¿Son varios? —preguntó Yurio, espantado.

—Sí, es necesario hacerlo así por el dado caso de que alguno no se desarrolle.

—Pero… ¿Y si tiene varios bebés?

—No es muy probable, pero es un riesgo que se corre.

—¿Y si el cerdo tiene gemelos? —miró a Viktor, espantado.

—Esperemos que no sea el caso, sino no lo resistiría y tendríamos que interrumpir el embarazo. Repito, es un riesgo que se corre —explicó la doctora con completa profesionalidad.

El rubio miró a Viktor con asombro y casi con reproche.

—¿Dejaste que el cerdo se expusiera a estos riesgos? —le reclamó.

—Ambos lo decidimos —respondió con seriedad, luego miró a la doctora—. Quisiera verlo —estaba muy nervioso.

—Sólo esperemos a que lo suban a cuarto, apenas lo hagan, les avisaré para que lo visiten. Si todo sale bien, lo daré de alta mañana temprano. Necesitará que lo cuiden mucho, además de reposo absoluto.

Viktor y Yuri asintieron, sus expresiones eran de completa seriedad y un poco de nerviosismo.

—Animen esas caras largas —les sonrió—. Viktor, tu esposo ya está embarazado ¡Felicidades por eso!

Los ojos azules del mayor brillaron con fuerza ante esas palabras.

A Yurio le dieron escalofríos.

**_Yuuri._**

No podía explicar la sensación que tenía en esos momentos, sentía frío en todo mi cuerpo, me sentía pesado, y no podía abrir mis ojos a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Comencé a sentir una gran necesidad de despertar, había algo que me inquietaba y no sabía qué era. Escuché voces lejanas, también un insistente repiqueteo. Quería preguntar qué pasaba, pero no salía ni una palabra de mi boca. Era como estar en medio de esos segundos antes de despertar cada mañana, cuando no puedes moverte y apenas estás tomando consciencia, sólo que esta vez se había alargado demasiado

De pronto sentí un calorcito muy agradable en mi mejilla derecha, luego en la izquierda, más pequeño.

—Yuuri, amor, despierta.

Oh… su hermosa y perfecta voz activó mis sentidos, mi corazón acelerado se calmó en una agradable paz. Era la voz del amor de mi vida. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, los párpados me pesaban mucho. Pero cuando finalmente los abrí, los vi a ambos: los amores de mi vida. Viktor acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con su pulgar mientras cargaba a Alexei en su otro brazo. Mi adorado hijo acariciaba mi otra mejilla, imitando a su padre.

Mi mundo se llenó de color al tenerlos ahí.

—¿Tenías una pesadilla? —preguntó con voz tranquila. Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí un poco, ya ni siquiera recordaba qué pasaba por mi mente antes de despertar—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con Alexei sobre su regazo. Al verlos juntos de esa manera, un pensamiento atravesó fugazmente mi cabeza: si Viktor hubiera tenido hijos propios… hubieran sido idénticos a Alexei, quizás uno que otro con su cabello platinado. No supe por qué, pero me entristecí un poco.

—¿Eh? —lo miré confundido al sentir que me observaba demasiado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —sonrió y con una preocupación mal disimulada puso su mano en mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura.

—Bien —carraspeé, mi voz había salido más rasposa de lo que hubiera imaginado—. Un poco cansado —miré todo a mi alrededor. Estaba en un hospital porque… ¡Oh por Dios!

Incorporé medio cuerpo de la cama, sintiendo un agudo dolor en mi vientre.

—No te muevas, amor —me devolvió al colchón con cuidado, recostándome de nuevo contra las almohadas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo salió todo? —pregunté atropelladamente, ignorando las punzadas de dolor.

Viktor me miró con preocupación nuevamente.

—Dime —insistí. Su mirada se suavizó y llevó una mano a mi vientre.

—Seremos padres nuevamente.

Esas tres palabras llenaron mi mundo de felicidad.

—¿En serio? —pregunté en apenas un hilo de voz, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, seguido de lágrimas amontonándose en mis ojos.

—Lo seremos. Sólo necesitarás reposo absoluto por un tiempo, amor, pero si todo sale bien, tendremos otro bebé.

Alexei, sobre el regazo de Viktor, veía simultáneamente a uno y a otro, no entendía lo que decíamos, pero nos veía muy felices.

—No puedo creerlo —lloroso, me llevé ambas manos al rostro, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran.

—¡Papi! —Alexei no soportaba verme llorar, se ponía muy mal cada vez que eso pasaba, se olvidaba de todo y extendía sus brazos hacia mí, ignorando incluso a Viktor. Esa vez no fue la excepción, estiró sus bracitos y todo su cuerpo en dirección mía, pero mi esposo no se lo permitió.

—Papi está lastimado, cariño, hay que dejarlo descansar —intentó retenerlo, pero mi hijo era fuerte y terco a sus cortos diecisiete meses.

—Está bien, déjalo.

—Pero Yuuri, si te lastima…

—No lo hará —sonreí suavemente, aún me sentía algo dopado y adolorido, pero Alexei sólo quería abrazarme y que lo abrazara, eso no haría daño a nadie.

Viktor dejó que nuestro hijo se acurrucara a mi lado, recostó su cabecita entre mi pecho y mi brazo, y me miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos.

—Papi… —volvió a decir.

—Papi está bien, Lyosha —acaricié su cabeza con cariño. Sin mirarlo de frente, pude distinguir la sonrisa de Viktor ante el diminutivo de nuestro hijo. Él me había dicho que así se pronunciaba, pero al parecer mi acento japonés hacía que se escuchara extraño ese nombre saliendo de mí.

—¿Te duele algo? —me preguntó Viktor.

—Estoy bien —dije en voz baja al notar que mi bebé se iba quedando dormido ante mis caricias. Su cuerpecito pequeño se había acurrucado con tanta ternura a mi lado, que me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Yurio entró a paso tranquilo.

—Al fin despertaste, Viktor estaba muy preocupado.

—Tú también lo estabas —dijo Viktor con suavidad.

Sonreí.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —se adelantó a decir Yurio.

Nos quedamos en un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por el leve y adorable ronquido de Alexei. Mi esposo y Yurio casi soltaron una carcajada, yo no entendía el porqué.

—Demonios, Yurio, le contagiaste tus ronquidos a mi hijo —se quejó Viktor.

—Lo siento, viejo —siguió riéndose.

Al igual que Viktor, Yurio se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al otro lado. Era chistoso verlos a ambos ahí, tan pegados a mí. Me hacían sentir querido y protegido, era inevitable.

—Así que… —continuó Yuri luego de otro rato de silencio—. ¿Ya estás panzón? —levantó mi sábana para ver mi barriga. Yo no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo eso.

—¡Yurio! —exclamamos Viktor y yo al mismo tiempo, exaltados por lo inesperado que fue. Alexei despertó de su siesta, nos miró a todos y frunció el ceño antes de tomar mi mano y llevársela a la carita para que nadie más lo molestara. Ese simple gesto me llenó de ternura, tanto, que me olvidé de lo que hizo Yurio.

—Eso no funciona así —espetó Viktor, retomando el tema enseguida—. Yuuri no está “panzón”.

—Pero lo estará —alzó una ceja, divertido por poder molestarnos.

—Sí —rodé los ojos—. Lo estaré en un tiempo.

—Le harás honor a tu apodo.

—Idiota —inflé las mejillas, quizás me veía más ridículo e infantil que nunca, pero no pude evitarlo. Mi enojo se pasó cuando mi atención se desvió hacia Viktor. Su adorable y encantadora risa hizo latir más rápido mi corazón, más aún al mirarlo contener esa risa con una mano sobre sus labios. Se sonrojó levemente cuando lo miré.

—Lo siento, amor, pero es que ya me muero por verte gordito.

—Vitya… —suspiré, decepcionado al pensar en eso.

—Te verás hermoso —se inclinó hasta besar mis labios, me había tomado por sorpresa, pero su beso me hizo mucho bien. Lo detuve de la mejilla para que durara un poco más. Escuché una exclamación de asco por parte de Yurio y sentí la sonrisa de mi esposo sobre mis labios ante eso.

Un poco más tarde llegó la doctora Kubo y nos explicó varios asuntos importantes, además de ciertas indicaciones, tales como mi reposo absoluto hasta asegurar que el óvulo fecundado estuviera bien adherido a mi pared abdominal. Dijo que debía continuar con mi tratamiento hormonal y además mantener una dieta muy balanceada, tenía prohibido engordar mucho, y como yo poseía cierta habilidad para ello… me prohibieron muchas cosas. Me dijo también que probablemente comenzaría a sufrir los síntomas comunes en un embarazo, desde las náuseas hasta los antojos extraños. Eso me dio un poco de miedo.

El resto del día me la pasé dormido, despertaba en algunos momentos, y lo primero que mis ojos observaban, era el precioso rostro de mi esposo. Él acariciaba mi cabello, me susurraba lindas palabras al oído y yo volvía a caer rendido al sueño. Me sentí muy amado y mimado, eso me hizo extrañamente feliz, también el hecho de que mi bebé siguiera dormidito a mi lado.

Cuando desperté más tarde, Viktor ya no estaba, tampoco Alexei y eso me asustó. Miré a mi alrededor, sin moverme. Ya no entraba luz por la ventana y yo sólo podía preguntarme dónde estaba mi familia. De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi brazo. Unos ojos verdes entraron en mi campo de visión.

—El viejo fue a dejar a Alexei con Irina, volverá en un rato para pasar aquí la noche —me explicó. Yo me sentí más tranquilo y lo miré unos segundos más—. ¿Qué? —espetó—. No te voy a hacer cariños como lo hace él —revolvió mi cabello con brusquedad y yo sólo sonreí antes de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Durante varias horas estuve despertando y volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia. Cuando volví a despertar, el cuarto estaba un poco más oscuro, Viktor aún no estaba. En su lugar estaba Yurio, sentado en un sillón, cruzado de brazos y mirando a la nada. Su expresión era pensativa, y de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con voz ronca, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lograra escucharme.

Él se sobresaltó y desde su lugar me miró y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —intenté incorporarme un poco, apoyándome en los codos, pero eso sólo me causó más dolor.

—Espera —se puso de pie y presionó un botón en la cama para que me incorporara un poco, acomodó mis almohadas y se encargó de que estuviera cómodo—. ¿Mejor?

—Perfecto —lo miré y le sonreí con mucho cariño—. Gracias.

—No es nada —se volvió a sentar en el sillón cerca de la cama y a un lado de la ventana.

—Ahora dime, ¿En qué tanto piensas? —sabía que algo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo. Mi instinto no me fallaba.

—No daré rodeos, porque siempre logras sacarme información, lo quiera o no, así que… —suspiró pesadamente—… este asunto del embarazo me tiene… —parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas—…consternado.

Casi no pude contener mis ganas de reír, él frunció el ceño por eso, pero continuó.

—Es algo retorcido, pero si te pones a pensar, es algo hermoso. Es decir, las parejas como nosotros no tienen hijos propios, al menos no hijos de ambos. Esto es tan extraño —se revolvió el cabello.

—Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Otabek y tú formen una familia de esta manera.

—Sí —soltó en un suspiro, al parecer aliviado por al fin confesarlo—. No he dejado de pensar en eso.

—¿Ya le hablaste a él sobre esto?

—No, y eso es otro asunto que me tiene inquieto, él no sabe que estoy aquí contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No querían que se guardara el secreto de esto? —preguntó con hastío, casi masticando cada palabra. Yo pensaba que ese mal carácter se le iría al terminar su adolescencia, pero no fue así.

—Pero Otabek es parte de la familia.

Vi su expresión de espanto ¿O era felicidad? A veces era difícil descifrar sus emociones sin equivocarse.

—Dile lo que está pasando, estoy seguro de que se sorprenderá más que tú —reí un poco, pero me detuve al sentir leve molestia.

—Hey, tranquilo.

Asentí.

—Hoy me quedaré en su departamento, hablaré con él.

—¿Tu padre no se molestará?

Él rio.

—No sabe que dormiré ahí, y no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Deberías decirle que planean vivir juntos.

Frunció sus labios en una mueca muy chistosa.

—¿No dijiste que se llevaron muy bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, mi papá está fascinado con él —suspiró y sonrió—. Todavía recuerdo la noche en que se dio cuenta de que mi novio era su famoso mejor empleado. Todo esto es un poco difícil e incómodo. Papá es profesional y sabe separar el trabajo de lo personal, pero aun así… temo que algo en nuestra relación intervenga con su trabajo. Y si le digo que viviremos juntos… ¿Tomará represalias contra él en el trabajo?

—No tiene por qué, tú lo has dicho: Andrew es profesional —me encogí de hombros.

Suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y finalmente por su cabello largo y suelto.

—Háblalo con él.

—Sí, sí. Tengo muchas cosas qué hablar.

Se veía frustrado, así que traté de desviar el tema.

—Así que… ¿Otabek es la persona con quien quieres casarte y tener muchos hijos?

Su rostro enrojeció chistosamente.

—¿Por qué haces preguntas tan raras? —se acercó al aparato que administraba mis medicamentos intravenosos y comenzó a buscar algo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, curioso.

—¿A qué tengo que picarle para que te duermas?

—Oye… —reí—…no seas así —reí más fuerte, causándome más dolor.

—Que no te rías —espetó y yo sólo lo miré de soslayo con algo de enojo—. Pero sí —admitió luego de un rato—. Es él el indicado, estoy muy seguro.

—Eso es adorable.

—¡Cállate!

—Tendrán hijos muy lindos —continué.

—Que te calles —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien—. ¿Cuándo volverá el viejo? —masculló entre dientes. Yo aguanté mis ganas de reír y en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Estaba seguro de que era Viktor, pues tenía la mala costumbre de entrar sin tocar antes.

—Volví —nos sonrió a ambos, saludó a Yurio con un gesto de su mano y a mí me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—Ya era hora —se puso su chamarra y se encaminó a la salida.

Viktor me miró, pidiendo respuestas a su actitud, no entendía lo que había pasado. Yo sólo le sonreí y negué suavemente con la cabeza antes de hacer explotar un poco más la bomba.

—No olvides hablar con Otabek de los hijos que quieres tener de él.

—¡Cállate, cerdo! —me encaró, estaba por completo sonrojado antes de salir de ahí sin despedirse—. ¡Adiós! —espetó desde el pasillo. Bueno, al menos sí se despidió.

Intenté no reír, pero me fu imposible. Eso me causó dolor e inevitablemente Viktor corrió a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Te lo contaré, pero antes… por favor pide que me traigan la cena, muero de hambre, no he comido desde ayer.

Él pareció alarmarse, salió en busca de una enfermera y en menos de diez minutos ya tenía mi cena súper sana y nutritiva, casi todo consistía en vegetales y carne magra muy desabrida. No me gustó en lo absoluto, pero lo comí de todos modos.

Al día siguiente me dieron de alta, no hubo ninguna complicación y yo ya me sentía mucho mejor, las incisiones habían sido increíblemente pequeñas, y eran más molestas que significativas, pero aun así, Viktor no dejó de llevarme en brazos todo el tiempo, desde que me pasó de la silla de ruedas al auto, no me dejó poner ni un pie en el piso. Tenía que admitir que era adorable, pero era el primer día en casa y ya me sentía sobreprotegido, sin mencionar que no me dejaba cargar a mi bebé, ni caminar con él por todo el departamento para que entrenara sus pasitos.

Así pasamos la primera semana en completo reposo, sólo me levantaba de la cama para hacer mis necesidades básicas. Tampoco me molestaba el hecho de estar en cama todo el día con los amores de mi vida, enfundados en ropa cómoda y cubiertos por un edredón de plumas de ganso. Nos habían prohibido por completo el sexo, al menos en las primeras semanas, así que Alexei podía dormir seguro entre nosotros, aunque Viktor temía que en la noche nuestro hijo se moviera y me golpeara accidentalmente en el vientre, incluso temía ser él quien me lastimara. Tardé un par de días en hacerle ver que no ocurriría nada, pero me di cuenta de que no dormía bien por estar al pendiente de ello en las madrugadas, así que tuve que dormir abrazado a una almohada para asegurarle que nadie me haría daño, Alexei se abrazaba a esa almohada y Viktor alcanzaba a abrazar a nuestro hijo, la almohada y a mí. Yo a veces me sofocaba y terminaba empujándolos lejos de mí, me daban mucho calor.

Viktor me sorprendió esos días al hacerse cargo por completo de la casa, excepto de la cocina, Yurio fue misericordioso y cocinó para todos durante ese tiempo. Sinceramente no sabía qué haríamos cuando se fuera a vivir con Otabek. El día estaba cada vez más cerca, lo sabía porque estaban amueblando poco a poco el departamento, juntos.

Afortunadamente mi esposo podía seguir coordinando el asunto de su proyecto desde casa, hacía llamadas y supervisaba todo con la ayuda de Yakov. Su escuela de patinaje estaría lista muy pronto y todos esperábamos con ansias ese momento. Además de sorprenderme siendo un buen amo de casa, me sorprendió al poder verlo trabajar tan profesionalmente, aplicando sus conocimientos adquiridos en la universidad. Para estar más cerca de mí, se llevaba su laptop a la cama y hacía todas sus llamadas y supervisiones desde ahí. Yo permanecía acostado a su lado, abrazado a una almohada y mirando su esplendor, pues… estaba usando lentes de lectura y eso simplemente me derretía, era hermoso, dando órdenes, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando y sonando tan profesional hablando ruso de esa manera tan… de acuerdo, escucharlo y verlo así causaba cosas en mí que debía controlar, al menos por un par de semanas.

Con esa hermosa vista, yo caía rendido al sueño, sólo para despertar más tarde con Alexei apretando mis mejillas y riéndose al ver las caras que le hacía.

A pesar del encierro, me sentía plenamente feliz. Y a pesar de que mi vientre seguía plano, no podía evitar posar mi mano ahí de vez en cuando. Seguía sin poder creer del todo que había vida dentro de mí, un pequeñito ser creciendo día a día. Sólo rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien.

Uno de mis momentos favoritos del día, era la hora del baño. Tiempo atrás, Viktor compró una bañera más amplia, tanto así, que cabíamos él, Alexei y yo. Todos los días tomábamos un baño agradable los tres juntos, mi hijo jugaba y chapoteaba con una felicidad que sólo le veíamos cuando lo bañábamos.

Pero el día de hoy, pasadas dos semanas de la cirugía, la hora del baño fue diferente. Viktor y yo al fin tuvimos un momento completamente a solas. Yurio había bañado a Alexei más temprano porque Viktor tuvo que salir a hacer las compras, así que nuestro hijo ya dormía plácidamente en su cuna, y nuestro _hijo_ de veinte años pasaba la noche con su novio. Así que teníamos casa “sola”. Eso me ponía un poco nervioso y emocionado.

—El agua está lista, Yuuri —anunció desde el interior del baño. Me levanté de la cama, un poco mareado por haber estado acostado todo el día, llegué al baño y vi a mi esposo desnudándose para entrar al agua. Tragué en seco, se veía realmente sexy, como siempre.

Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo soñadoramente. Ese hombre era perfecto, y era todo mío.

—Amor ¿No vas a venir? —preguntó con su tono de voz normal, aunque para mí fue sumamente sexy. Se giró para verme, desnudo, con confianza. De esa confianza que sólo se adquiere con los años. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, era todo un Dios griego, jamás terminaría de agradecerle a la vida por ese gran regalo.

—Sí —sonreí de lado, sintiendo mi rostro arder. Era algo que no podía evitar a pesar de los años. Me seguía avergonzando un poco al ver su desnudez.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa, pero él me detuvo.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió con un tono de voz dulce y agradable.

Yo sólo asentí, me encontraba como en una especie de trance, atrapado por sus encantos.

Levanté los brazos y me sacó la playera, dejándome despeinado y más sonrojado todavía al sentir que pasaba sus dedos por encima de las pequeñas incisiones de la cirugía.

—Ya casi cicatrizan —las observó atentamente, yo asentí sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, sólo podía concentrarme en cómo se sentía el contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel caliente. Suspiré, excitado con esa simple acción—. Yuuri… —me abrazó y susurró en mi cuello—… no podemos hacerlo —me dijo, al notar que muy pronto habría una erección en mis pantalones.

—Lo sé —suspiré, resignado—. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—Me siento halagado —sonrió, separándose del abrazo y continuando con su tarea de desnudarme. Pero cuando nos separamos pude verlo… ahí estaba, grande, amenazante y erecto.

—¿¡Cómo me puedes reprochar que me excite, si tú…!? —señalé su erección.

—Lo sé, lo siento —rio abiertamente—. Es que tampoco puedo evitarlo —se encogió de hombros.

Sin decir más, y sin mirarnos mucho, entramos a la bañera. Cada uno en un extremo opuesto. Yo me sumergí en el agua hasta que ésta me llegó a la barbilla. Suspiré cansado y miré en cualquier dirección que no fuera Viktor. Todo el baño estaba lleno de vapor, sumándole eso a mi pésima visión, no alcanzaba a distinguir de reojo si me miraba fijamente o eran sólo alucinaciones mías. Lo miré directamente y, en efecto, me miraba con fijeza. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos. A diferencia de mí, él estaba con la mitad de su pecho fuera del agua y con sus brazos extendidos a los costados, sobre el borde de la bañera. La visión era tremendamente sensual y adictiva.

Me miraba casi como un león a su presa, eso me inquietó y me incitaba a lanzarme sobre él, dejándome cazar.

—No soporto más esto —hizo lo que yo pensaba hacer. Me acorraló, metió su mano bajo el agua y palpó a tientas mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi erección a tope—. Oh Yuuri —exclamó con una gran cantidad de lujuria en su mirada.

Antes de que yo pudiera responderle algo, me tomó de la nuca y me atrajo a un beso profundo y posesivo. En ningún momento apartó su mano de mi erección, al contrario, comenzó a frotarla con necesidad. Yo sólo me dejaba hacer, estaba a su merced. Enredé los brazos alrededor de su nuca y abrí mi boca para darle paso a su lengua.

—No lo haremos —jadeó entre beso y beso—, no completo… te haría daño… y al bebé —suspiró—. Sólo esto ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, necesitado de sus besos y caricias.

No supe bien cómo explicar lo que pasó a continuación, pero sí podía decir que fue muy vergonzoso. Viktor me masturbaba con agilidad, con una mano acariciaba mi erección y con la otra atraía mi cuello a sus labios, encajando ahí sus dientes, sin molestarse en disimular las posibles marcas. Un mar de emociones me llenó, no sabía exactamente a qué se debía, pero era como si mis sentidos fuesen más agudos que nunca, pues sus caricias y besos eran tan placenteros que no tardé ni cinco minutos en venirme con violencia entre sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda ante las deliciosas oleadas de placer.

Recuperándome del fuerte orgasmo, abrí mis ojos sólo para toparme con la mirada curiosa y casi divertida de mi esposo. Su expresión entera decía: “¿Tan pronto?”. Me sonrojé por ello y él notó que me sentí incómodo.

Intentó retomar los besos en mi cuello, pero no se lo permití porque… no sabía el motivo exacto, pero me encontraba muy sensible, cualquier caricia o contacto me incomodaba. Jamás me había pasado, estaba tan desconcertado como Viktor.

—Lo siento, amor —me abracé a mí mismo—. No sé qué sucede —me sentí frustrado—. En verdad lo siento —bajé mi mirada a su erección insatisfecha.

Él suspiró, sin embargo, me dedicó una linda y sincera sonrisita.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —se acercó y besó mi frente con un cariño muy adorable.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero entonces él me lanzó la esponja y el jabón.

—No seas sucio, no te has tallado.

Lo miré incrédulo, parpadeando un par de veces antes de reír. Estaba tratando de amenizar un poco el incómodo momento, quería darle vuelta a la página y yo se lo agradecí infinitamente a pesar de sentirme culpable.

Terminamos bañándonos el uno al otro, haciéndonos peinados chistosos con el champú y acariciándonos. De pronto nos entró un poco de pereza. Aún dentro de la tina, me acerqué a él hasta sentarme entre sus piernas, me recibió gustoso y de inmediato me rodeó con sus brazos antes de que pegara mi espalda a su pecho. Así terminamos: abrazados, él con su barbilla en mi hombro y yo acariciando sus brazos que me rodeaban, amaba sentir la suavidad de sus músculos, de su piel, sentir también su calor. Estuvimos en silencio por largo rato, podía escuchar su respiración muy cerca de mi oído, podía sentir cómo de repente depositaba tiernos besitos en mi hombro desnudo. Y yo me dejaba querer, regresándole ese amor en caricias. Nos habríamos quedado en esa larga y cómoda letanía por más tiempo si no fuera por el agua de la tina que muy pronto perdió su temperatura caliente.

>>><<<

No sabía qué haríamos cuando Yurio se fuera a vivir definitivamente con Otabek. Nos ayudaba tanto con Alexei y con las tareas del hogar, que Viktor y yo podíamos disfrutarnos un par de horas al día, como pareja. Yo comenzaba a desesperarme un poco, no me dejaban hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cambiarle el pañal a mi hijo. Viktor y Yurio se habían dividido las tareas del hogar, era adorable ver a mi esposo haciendo las tareas domésticas que tanto odiaba hacer, tales como planchar ropa y aspirar. Era adorable, porque yo sabía que todo lo hacía por nosotros, su familia, y no me dejaba mover ni un dedo. Fue así hasta que se cumplió el mes de la intervención, fuimos con la doctora y…

—Todo va perfectamente bien. La evolución es exitosa, si sigue así, tendrás un embarazo con el menor porcentaje de riesgo.

Mi corazón se aceleró por la felicidad, casi pude jurar que el de Viktor estaba igual, me había apretado la mano con mucha fuerza, el pobre había estado tan ansioso como yo.

Luego de esa consulta me dieron un poco más de libertad, finalmente pude retomar algunas tareas diarias como cocinar y pequeñas cosas que no requerían esfuerzo físico. A pesar de que la doctora me dio luz verde para ello, Viktor me sobreprotegía y no quería que hiciera nada, tampoco quería irse a trabajar, y vaya que lo necesitaban para poner orden en su nueva academia de patinaje.

Después del primer mes, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza. Estoy embarazado… yo… un hombre embarazado. Me costaba creerlo a pesar de estar viviéndolo en carne propia, todo era tan irreal y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Me sentía sumamente afortunado al poder experimentar todo esto, al poder darle un hijo al amor de mi vida. Sí, aún me costaba trabajo creer que estaba sucediendo.

A veces me despertaba en medio de la noche, agitado por las pesadillas que me atormentaban, pesadillas en las que perdía a mi bebé. Siempre que abría los ojos, lo primero que hacía era llevar las manos a mi vientre, tan plano como de costumbre, aún no aumentaba ni un centímetro en tamaño, sin embargo, eso me daba calma. Saber que dentro de mí se formaba un hermoso bebé, sobre todo muy sano, eso me tranquilizaba y me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, claro, no sin antes buscar a mi esposo entre las sábanas para acurrucarme a su lado o sobre él.

—¿Pesadillas? —solía preguntarme con su voz grave y adormilada, apenas abría los ojos, mostrándome el bello celeste de su mirada. Era adorable cómo luchaba contra el sueño para mantener abiertos sus ojos.

Yo sólo asentía con la cabeza para enseguida sentir cómo me rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos, acunándome contra su pecho antes de besar mi frente con un infinito amor que me colmaba de paz. Segundos después un tierno y suave ronquidito salía de sus labios, anunciándome que ya había caído rendido al sueño. Después de eso yo tardaba muy poco en caer al mundo de los sueños también, sintiéndome seguro y acogido por sus brazos y su piel expuesta, porque eso sí… no había perdido su costumbre de dormir en ropa interior, cosa que sinceramente yo disfrutaba mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de esa última pesadilla, Viktor se levantó temprano, pues lo había convencido de ir a la academia a hacer acto de presencia y así agilizar los últimos arreglos para poder abrir el establecimiento al público. Sin embargo, el destino tenía planeada otra cosa para ese momento.

Yo seguía en cama, cubierto con el edredón de plumas hasta la cabeza, tenía mucho frío. Desperté cuando sentí un peso extra a mi lado, junto con el penetrante y cálido aroma a café recién hecho. Arrugué la nariz y me hice bolita en mi lado de la cama, no quería moverme, me sentía extraño.

—Yuuri, amor —me llamó en voz bajita—. Estoy por irme, te dejé el desayuno listo sobre la mesa, ve antes de que se enfríe, son hot cakes con mantequilla y miel extra, tal como te gustan.

Fruncí más mi ceño, y sin salir de mi escondite, refunfuñé un poco. Eso hizo reír a mi esposo, pero es que él no entendía que no debía comer yo esas cosas o me harían engordar, después de todo tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer ejercicio, así que me haría una bola muy fácilmente si me descuidaba.

—Gracias, Vitya —murmuré roncamente, sin salir de mi escondite.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó con un tinte de angustia en su voz.

—Estoy bien —respondí antes de un largo suspiro, pero entonces él levantó el edredón y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—No estás bien —su expresión era de espanto—. ¡Yuuri! Estás tremendamente pálido.

Fruncí más el ceño y cerré los ojos, todo me había empezado a dar vueltas. Intenté incorporarme, pero no pude, Viktor lo notó y me ayudó a quedar sentado en la cama. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, estaba completamente mareado, hasta que ese horrible aroma inundó mis pulmones. Miré sobre el buró, una taza de café negro yacía sobre la fina madera del mueble. Mi estómago se revolvió más e intenté levantarme de un brinco del colchón, pero mi debilidad y mareos no lo permitieron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se espantó.

Me llevé una mano al estómago y otra a la boca. Vi la expresión espantada de mi esposo y traté de calmar mis nauseas, pero…

—Necesito ir al… —no pude terminar la oración, pues una carga de vómito salió directo desde mi estómago hasta el piso de mi habitación. Al menos había alcanzado a girar mi rostro para que no cayera sobre Viktor o sobre la cama. Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser completamente repulsivo el asunto. Devolví los pocos alimentos que tenía en mi estómago y sentí un repentino alivio al hacerlo, alivio que duró muy poco, pues las náuseas volvieron.

Fue hasta varios minutos después de vaciar todo mi estómago, que me percaté de cómo Viktor había reaccionado. Yo sabía que él odiaba el vómito, era de los que devolvían el estómago instantáneamente al ver que alguien más lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión no fue el caso. Se había subido a la cama, me ayudó a inclinarme lo suficiente sobre el borde del colchón para que todo el contenido de mi estómago cayera sólo sobre el piso, frotó mi espalda en todo momento, dándome consuelo mientras buscaba qué cosa darme para que me limpiara el rostro.

—¿Mejor? ¿Ya salió todo? —preguntó con una naturalidad de envidia.

—Esto es asqueroso —logré decir, sintiendo ese horrible escozor en mi garganta, acompañado de las lágrimas que se desbordaban por mis ojos debido al esfuerzo.

—Vaya que sí.

—No me ayudas —lo miré de mala manera, él sólo rio, evitando ver mi vómito a toda cosa. Sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, y se lo valoraba bastante, sin embargo, me sentía pésimo como para valorarlo en ese momento.

—¿Quieres lavarte?

—Por favor —casi supliqué. Me tomó en brazos y me llevó al baño.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

Escuché la voz de Yurio, espantado y caminando con pisadas rápidas y pesadas a través del pasillo.

—Náuseas matutinas —respondió Viktor con tranquilidad.

—Oh… que mal.

Casi sentí compasión en su tono, sólo entorné los ojos hacia él antes de que Viktor me bajara frente al lavabo, donde me lavé los dientes y el rostro. Me sentía tan débil que sólo quería sentarme sobre el frío azulejo del baño y quedarme ahí hasta el día siguiente. Pero Viktor no se apartó de mi lado en ningún momento. Se quedó conmigo el resto del día, canceló sus planes y me cuidó con un amor y dedicación que me hicieron sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Me sentí muy avergonzado cuando no me dejó limpiar el desastre que hice, en su lugar, limpió todo y me trajo algo de fruta. Él insistía en que comiera algo, pero yo no podía.

—Sólo un poco, te hará daño si no comes —se sentó a mi lado en la cama, extendiéndome un poco de fruta picada.

—¿Quieres que vomite de nuevo? —murmuré, cubriendo mi boca con una mano. Todo en esos momentos me causaba náuseas. Era horrible.

Él suspiró, dejó la fruta de lado y se sentó a mi lado para atraerme a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo que me reconfortó tanto que me quedé dormido. Desperté tiempo después. Cuando abrí los ojos, fui consciente de los dedos que acariciaban mi rostro y se perdían en mi cabello, dando suaves caricias muy placenteras.

—Despertaste, dormilón —me dijo con su linda voz traviesa.

—¿Qué hora es? —me tallé los ojos con pereza.

—Casi es hora de comer.

—¿Dormí toda la mañana? —me espanté.

—Yurio ya está preparando la comida.

—Oh… debo ayudarle a… —Viktor me detuvo y señaló de inmediato a mi hijo, dormido junto a mí, apretando mi ropa con sus manitas—… Alexei —susurré—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté en voz muy baja, acariciando su cabecita y mirando a mi esposo.

—Se preocupó por ti. Es un bebé muy listo, sintió que algo no andaba bien y no se te despegó en ningún momento.

Me sentí culpable, pobre de mi bebé.

—Yurio también es un bebé muy listo —se burló un poco—. Ha estado al pendiente de ti toda la mañana.

No pude evitarlo, me sentí amado y rodeado de cariño.

A partir de ese día, mi pequeña y hermosa familia se volvió doblemente sobreprotectora. No me dejaban hacer absolutamente nada, y cuando se me ocurría intentar algo, me reprendían. A veces me fastidiaba un poco, pero terminaba recordando que era por el bien del bebé que crecía en mí, y con eso bastaba para que obedeciera cualquier orden.

Logré pasar mucho tiempo de calidad con mi hijo. Pasábamos gran parte del día jugando en mi cama, con sus juguetes o con Makkachin. Viktor se nos unía cuando volvía a casa luego de trabajar, y pasábamos un grato momento, hasta que…

—¡Uio! —sus ojos azules se iluminaron al ver a su tío “Uio” asomar la cabeza por la puerta de nuestra habitación. Él tenía la costumbre de avisarnos cuando llegaba a casa luego de la escuela. Y Alexei se emocionaba tremendamente al verlo porque sabía que su tío lo salvaría del aburrimiento, pues le encantaba jugar con él, cargarlo en sus hombros y correr así con él por todo el departamento hasta cansarlo, logrando lo que pocos podían: Hacer reír a mi hijo a carcajadas.

—Ya lo perdimos —se burló Viktor al ver que nuestro hijo nos ignoraba y extendía sus bracitos hacia Yurio.

—Yuri ¿No estás cansado? —le pregunté, después de todo venía de la escuela.

—No —respondió sin mirarme, yendo directamente hacia mi hijo para tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo para jugar con él—. Aprovechen el rato a solas —dijo antes de salir al pasillo, no pasaron ni dos minutos para que escucháramos las risas encantadoras de nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —me preguntó Viktor, acariciando mi cintura.

—Dormir —sonreí con un poco de vergüenza.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —rio y me rodeó con sus brazos, yo me acurruqué hacia su pecho y no tardé mucho en caer rendido al sueño.

Cuando cumplí los dos meses de gestación, ninguno en casa lo podíamos creer. El sueño se hacía cada vez más real y tangible. Todo iba tan bien que me daba miedo. Fuimos a la consulta mensual con la doctora, me hizo un ultrasonido y…

—¡¿Ese es nuestro bebé?! —preguntó Viktor, totalmente asombrado al ver la imagen en el monitor.

—Es muy pequeño aún. Todavía no supera los dos centímetros de tamaño —explicó con una sonrisa.

Yo no podía creerlo. ¡Estábamos viendo a nuestro hijo en la pantalla!

Miré a mi esposo y noté sus ojos llorosos, acompañados de una hermosa y plena sonrisa. La felicidad desbordaba por cada poro de su ser. Entonces fui consciente de que me encontraba en la misma situación, no podía contener mi felicidad y ésta fluía fuera de mí a través de lágrimas.

De pronto sentí la mirada de Viktor sobre mi vientre, parecía curioso, observando cómo la doctora deslizaba el aparato por mi piel para tener mejores ángulos de nuestro hijo. Observé su expresión y casi pude adivinar lo que pasaba por esa cabecita loca.

—¿Es normal que aún no se le note el embarazo?

Sí, no estaba tan equivocado, sabía que preguntaría algo así.

—Completamente normal, tiene muy poco aún—casi rio.

Las mejillas de mi esposo se tiñeron tiernamente de rojo.

—El aumento de volumen vendrá después, cuando menos se lo esperen.

La doctora Kubo imprimió la captura del monitor y nos la dio para guardarla de recuerdo: la primera fotografía de nuestro bebé. La prueba tangente de que estaba ahí presente, aunque nadie se diera cuenta.

Después llegó la hora de medir mi peso…

Había aumentado ligeramente más de lo permitido en ese mes.

—Yuuri, debido a que no podrás hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio durante el embarazo, será estrictamente necesario que mantengas una dieta balanceada y con ciertas restricciones.

Me avergoncé, sí, había sido un poco irresponsable al respecto.

—¿Tuviste muchos antojos? —me preguntó con su sonrisa siempre afable.

—En realidad aún no los he experimentado —miré a mi esposo—. Es su culpa que haya aumentado de peso —lo miré acusadoramente. Él hizo una expresión de completo asombro, muy mal fingida, por cierto.

—¿¡Yo?!

—Sí, tú. Preparándome siempre tus hot cakes con miel extra.

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante, quedan prohibidos. Podrás comerlos muy esporádicamente —miró a mi esposo—. Hay que ayudar a Yuuri a que su dieta sea un poco más balanceada.

—Entendido —asintió con mucha seriedad, luego me miró y…—. aprenderé a cocinar más cosas —sonrió casi con malicia. Yo ya me veía comiendo sus experimentos fallidos.

**> >><<< **

**Narradora.**

—Deberíamos decirle a nuestras familias —dijo Yuuri de pronto. Él y su esposo estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala, jugando con Alexei y sus juguetes.

—¿Decirles qué? —preguntó, distraído mientras ayudaba a su hijo a construir un castillo de bloques.

—Sobre mi embarazo. Ya tengo casi tres meses —inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su aún plano vientre.

El ruso dejó de jugar con su hijo y puso total atención en Yuuri.

—¿Crees que ya es tiempo?

El japonés se encogió de hombros, aún dudoso.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionen tus padres?

—No lo van a poder creer. De hecho… —se sonrojó—… mejor me gustaría esperar un poco más. Me da algo de vergüenza.

—¿por qué? —se asombró.

—Un hombre embarazado —dijo, obviando la situación.

—Sí, lo sé, es muy extraño, pero… ¡Seremos padres!

Yuuri sonrió. Su amado tenía razón, nadie podría quitarles la felicidad y el gusto de tener un hijo, por más raro e increíble que fuese el proceso.

—¿Crees que pueda viajar? Me gustaría darle la noticia en persona a mi familia.

La expresión de Viktor se contrajo en una mueca de desacuerdo.

—A mí también me gustaría hacerlo en persona, pero, amor…

—Sí… —suspiró—…sería arriesgado en mi condición.

—Y no me gustaría movernos de San Petersburgo hasta que tengamos a ese hijo entre nuestros brazos. Porque… ¿Y si se nos ocurre salir y pasa algo estando lejos de la doctora Kubo? Ella es la única que podría atenderte. No, no hay que arriesgarnos.

Yuuri esbozó una tierna y pequeña sonrisa. Amaba ese lado sobreprotector de Viktor, aunque a veces lo sacara de quicio.

Fue hasta varios días después, cuando decidieron hacer video llamada con la familia Katsuki para darles la buena y gran noticia. Ninguno de los Katsuki podía entenderlo y mucho menos creerlo.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Mari.

—¡No! —exclamó Yuuri con un gran sonrojo—. Es real —les mostró el ultrasonido del segundo mes.

—Vaya… —no sabían cómo reaccionar.

—¡Es una noticia increíble! —casi gritó Hiroko—. No puedo creer que la ciencia haya llegado tan lejos como para lograr algo así, pero… —miró a su hija y a su esposo, aún asombrados—… ¡Es magnífico! ¡Seremos abuelos de nuevo! —abrazó a su esposo, sólo así éste salió de su estupefacción.

—Es… no puedo creerlo —habló por primera vez Toshiya. Muchos sentimientos encontrados lo invadieron, recordando aquellos días hace años en los que veía cómo Viktor pretendía a su hijo y cómo éste se había enamorado perdidamente de ese ruso. Debía admitir que en su momento le sorprendió mucho que su hijo gustara de los hombres, incluso imaginó que sería sólo una etapa, que estaba cegado por la perfección de su más grande ídolo; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo de ellos era nada más y nada menos que amor puro, del verdadero. Definitivamente Viktor no habría encontrado a alguien mejor que su hijo, y su hijo tampoco hubiese encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera más feliz que ese ruso alocado.

—Papá ¿Qué piensas? —inquirió Yuuri al notarlo tan callado. El hombre lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver.

—Estoy muy, pero muy feliz por ustedes —respondió con mucho amor y orgullo en su voz—. Me gustaría estar ahí para abrazarlos a ambos.

—A mí también —a Yuuri se le inundaron los ojos con lágrimas—. Lo siento —de inmediato las limpió—. Estoy algo sentimental.

Viktor no dijo nada, sólo lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un besito en la mejilla.

—¿Mi sobrino ya lo sabe?

—No, Mari, aún no —se rascó la mejilla.

—¿¡Y qué esperan!?

—No sabemos cómo reaccionará al saber que no será hijo único.

—Cuñado, tiene sólo un año.

—Y siete meses —corrigió Viktor.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

Yuuri giró la laptop y mostró a un entretenido Alexei jugando con un pequeño xilófono de juguete. Todos hicieron una bella exclamación de ternura al mirarlo. El nene reconoció las voces y gateó enérgicamente hacia la pantalla. Los observó con mucha atención, mirando a la pantalla y a sus padres simultáneamente.

—Cariño, di “hola” a tus abuelos y tía —le pidió Viktor con una linda sonrisita.

—Oa —musitó el pequeñín antes de regresar a su entretenido juego.

La familia Katsuki se enterneció por completo, querían comérselo a besos ahí mismo. Mari soltó un gritillo efusivo, lamentándose por no poder estar ahí.

La video llamada duró un rato más. Viktor y Yuuri les platicaban sobre su vida con el bebé y con el actual embarazo. El japonés estaba algo frustrado por el hecho de que casi no lo dejaban hacer nada, y se estaba perdiendo de poder tomar de las manitas a su hijo para ayudarlo a entrenar sus pasos por el departamento.

—Es mejor así, amor —dijo Viktor—. Te dolería la espalda si lo hicieras.

—¿Te duele la espalda? —se mortificó.

—El punto es, que es muy cansado traerlo por toda la casa de la mano —admitió—. Espero que pronto camine.

—Lo hará cuando menos lo esperen —comentó Hiroko, risueña—. Y andará corriendo por todo el lugar.

—Viktor ya se encargó de asegurar todo el departamento. Nuestro hogar es el lugar más seguro para un bebé —había un ligero tinte de burla en el tono de Yuuri.

El ruso sólo alzó una ceja, antes de ver que su bebé se quería bajar de la cama. Lo ayudó a hacerlo y lo dejó sobre la alfombra afelpada al pie de la cama. El nene comenzó a gatear por toda la habitación, curioseando por doquier mientras la charla seguía fluida y tendida entre sus padres y abuelos.

Y de pronto…

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Alexei se aferró con sus manitas a las cortinas, las jaló fuertemente y así logró ponerse de pie sin ayuda de nadie, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta que Yuuri despegó la mirada de la pantalla y lo notó.

—¡OH POR DIOS!

Todos se sobresaltaron. Viktor alzó la mirada y se asombró al igual que su esposo.

—¿¡Qué está pasando?! —preguntó Mari, muy asustada.

—¡A-Alexei! —exclamó el japonés. No pudo decir más, giró la laptop para que su familia pudiera ver aquello.

El nene estaba de pie, aferrado a la cortina y mirando fijamente hacia delante, casi parecía que calculaba cómo dar sus primeros pasos.

Viktor y Yuuri contuvieron la respiración mientras lo veían. El ruso ya había sacado su teléfono móvil y grababa cada segundo.

Sin titubeo alguno, Alexei se soltó de la cortina y dio su primer paso. Todo iba bien, parecía seguro, hasta que se tambaleó ligeramente en el segundo paso, sin embargo, no cayó. Dio un paso más y al siguiente, cayó de sentón sobre la duela del piso. Alzó su carita seria hacia sus padres, los miró como si nada pasara y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, acostándose cómodamente en él y alcanzando uno de sus juguetes para tenerlo entre sus manitas.

Viktor y Yuuri volvieron a respirar antes de salir de la cama y abrazar a su bebé, llenándolo de besos y felicitaciones muy enérgicas, iguales a las que la familia Katsuki le decía con cariño desde Japón.

Ese día, hasta los Katsuki pudieron ser testigos de los primeros pasos de Alexei Nikiforov Katsuki.

**_Continuará…_ **


	47. El Embarazo No Es Fácil

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLVI

**“El embarazo no es fácil”**

No, definitivamente sobrellevar un embarazo no era fácil, en especial si éste era en un hombre. Yuuri todavía sufría gracias a la gran cantidad de hormonas que invadían su cuerpo. Había días en los que le costaba demasiado ponerse de pie, y no porque no pudiera físicamente, sino que simplemente no tenía el ánimo necesario para hacerlo. Era en esos días cuando Viktor se convertía en su salvavidas, animándolo y consintiéndolo todo lo posible. Por otra parte, había días en los que amanecía radiante, feliz y con muchas ganas de hacer cosas distintas, tales como probar nuevas recetas de cocina que, tristemente, no le salían como esperaba. Ante eso, Yurio se burlaba un poco y Viktor aprendía lo que era estar en el lugar del conejillo de indias que prueba comida de dudosa toxicidad.

Pero fuera de eso, el embarazo iba realmente bien, no hubo presencia de complicaciones ni malestares fuera de lo normal. Yuuri atravesaba su cuarto mes de gestación y su vientre apenas se había abultado muy ligeramente.

Tenía la fortuna de que era otoño en Rusia, y ya hacía suficiente frío como para salir muy abrigado, porque eso sí, a partir del tercer mes, le permitieron poner un pie fuera del departamento, incluso la doctora le recomendó salir a dar pequeñas caminatas para activar su sistema circulatorio y mejorar su metabolismo.

En el último mes todo había sido mejor. Las náuseas matutinas habían desaparecido, y se sentía un poco más libre al poder salir de casa. La incomodidad en su cuerpo era mínima, pues cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría solamente que está ligeramente gordito.

—Amor, ve a sentarte. Yo terminaré de preparar la cena —llegó por detrás y lo abrazó, poniendo las manos en su vientre y acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

—Falta muy poco para que esté lista, mejor ayúdame a poner la mesa —sonrió como bobo por los mimos de su esposo, pero no detuvo lo que hacía.

—Por cierto, Yuuri ¿Qué cocinas?

Olía demasiado bien.

—Algo que nos encanta a todos en esta casa.

—¡¿Katsudon?! —se exaltó, emocionado como pocas veces—. ¿Por eso invitaste a Chris y a Otabek?

—Y a Irina también. Es que cociné de más. No tengo mucho qué hacer últimamente.

Viktor estaba tan antojado de katsudon, que dejó que Yuuri continuara cocinando. Le ayudó en todo lo posible, y un poco más tarde ya estaban todos cenando en familia. Yuuri se sentía muy feliz al tenerlos a todos ahí.

Últimamente la vida de los Nikiforov era así: tranquila, feliz, rodeados de sus seres queridos. Sentían que no podían pedir más a la vida. Yuuri miraba a todos mientras cenaban, eran una gran y feliz familia. Quería guardar ese momento en sus memorias para siempre. Y sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano a su ligeramente abultado vientre, y sonrió más al pensar en su bebé. Pronto se les uniría una alegría más a sus vidas.

— _Ya quiero que formes parte de todo esto_ —pensó el japonés, sin dejar de acariciar disimuladamente su vientre bajo la mesa.

De todos los presentes, sólo Yurio y Otabek sabían sobre el embarazo. Los Nikiforov estaban conscientes de que debían decírselo a los demás muy pronto, pero ciertamente les daba un poco de miedo su reacción.

Yuuri salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya en su vientre. Incluso dio un pequeño respingo.

—¿Todo bien, amor?

Se topó con los ojos celestes de su esposo. Asintió en una muda respuesta, sonriendo y dejando que su esposo le acariciara bajo la mesa.

—Iré por más vino —hizo el ademán de incorporarse, pero Viktor lo detuvo.

—No, amor. Yo iré, sigue cenando —besó su cabeza y fue a la cocina. Todo eso bajo la atenta y perspicaz mirada de Giacometti.

—Yuuri —llamó de pronto el suizo, en medio de la cena—. ¿Participarás en la siguiente temporada de patinaje? —esbozó una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

—Uhm… —titubeó—. No, yo… me tomaré un descanso y ayudaré a Viktor en su nueva escuela de patinaje.

— _Nuestra_ escuela de patinaje —corrigió el ruso, llegando de nuevo a la mesa y uniéndose a la conversación.

—Pero no por eso dejarás de patinar ¿O sí? no te he visto practicar ni una sola vez desde que me mudé a la ciudad. ¿Por qué no vamos a practicar mañana?

Los ahí presentes que sabían de la condición del japonés, se tensaron. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente y ninguno supo qué decir.

—Vamos Chris, no lo presiones —intervino Irina—. ¿No ves que ahora es papá? Viktor tampoco ha vuelto a patinar en mucho tiempo, y no le veo lo malo, después de todo son los padres de este bebé hermoso —le pellizcó la mejilla a Alexei con mucho cariño, el pequeño la miró y sonrió. Por alguna razón le caía bien esa mujer de cabello pelirrojo y alocado.

Los que se habían quedado prácticamente sin respiración, tomaron una gran bocanada de aire. Irina los había salvado sin siquiera saberlo.

—Bueno, tienes razón —sonrió—. Imagino que ser padres de tiempo completo debe ser agotador ¿Les queda tiempo para el sexo?

—¡Chris! —Viktor le tapó los oídos a su bebé y lo miró muy feo.

—¿Qué? Él no sabe lo que es.

—No, pero repite todo lo que escucha, así que cállate —espetó Yurio.

—Bueno, bueno —suspiró—. ¿Quieren más vino? —alzó la botella y todos extendieron sus copas, excepto Irina y Yuuri—. ¿Ustedes no quieren?

—No, gracias —sonrió Yuuri.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Chris, presionado cada vez más.

—Porque…

—Él es el padre responsable esta noche —Viktor alzó su copa—. Me toca beber a mí —rio como bobo.

—Pero una copa no hace daño, Yuuri… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Cómo va la escuela de patinaje? —inquirió Otabek, con su seriedad de siempre. Yurio sonrió para sus adentros, su novio era un héroe para él. Estaba embobado y no podía evitarlo.

—¡Muy bien! —respondió Viktor con efusividad, feliz por poder cambiar de tema—. Está lista para inaugurarse, en cualquier momento podremos abrir las puertas, pero…

—¿Pero? —Chris alzó una ceja.

—Nos faltan maestros. Tengo a Yuuri, a Yurio, a ti, estoy yo y… —miró a Irina.

—Sabes que lo haré con mucho gusto —respondió la pelirroja.

Viktor le sonrió con mucho cariño.

—Gracias, a todos. El comienzo será difícil, pero con el tiempo sé que logrará ser un muy buen negocio. Conseguiremos más maestros y a algunos administradores. Cuando tengamos todo eso, abriremos.

—Mi papá está buscando a gente competente para que te ayude con la administración.

—Gracias Yurio —se sintió aliviado y feliz al poder tener el apoyo de todos.

—Yo también puedo ayudar, tanto en lo administrativo como en la enseñanza —se ofreció el kazajo.

—Otabek… —se asombró—. Muchas gracias —sonrió y los miró a todos—. Su trabajo no será en vano ni gratis, los recompensaré.

—Sí, sobre eso… —Chris puso ambos codos sobre la mesa—. Quiero hablar sobre mis honorarios.

—¡Por supuesto que tendrán un sueldo y…!

Chris lo interrumpió con su risa.

—Estoy bromeando, no te estreses, ayudaremos en todo lo que se pueda, con mucho gusto —le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque podría cobrarte además con otro tipo de remuneración —miró a Yuuri y le guiñó un ojo—. Podrías prestarme a tu esposo un fin de semana.

—¡Christophe! —exclamaron Yuuri, Viktor y Yurio al mismo tiempo, escandalizados.

El suizo sólo se echó a reír.

—Extrañaba tanto esto —suspiró con satisfacción y se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla—. Y el katsudon estuvo tan delicioso como el de tu madre —miró a Yuuri—. Mi estómago está feliz. Masumi se perdió de esta gran cena.

Yuuri se sonrojó levemente porque hasta ahora, todos habían halagado su talento para hacer katsudon, incluyendo al siempre estoico Otabek.

—¿Dónde está tu esposo? —preguntó Irina.

—Trabajando —se encogió de hombros, pero sin borrar una sonrisita traviesa de sus labios, sabía que al regresar a casa, su esposo y él tendrían una deliciosa sesión de sexo, incluyendo crema batida y chocolate líquido.

—¿Y Stèphane? —inquirió Viktor. Tenía tiempo de no ver al médico a pesar de que vivía en el piso de abajo, con Irina. Ambos eran pareja desde poco después de que Yuuri y él se casaran.

Irina soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Trabajando, hoy tiene guardia —trató de sonreír como siempre, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo.

Viktor no dijo nada, miró a su esposo y éste le dijo todo con su mirada, sí, Yuuri también había notado algo extraño.

Esa cena terminó sin más intentos de Chris por descubrir algo que desconocía hasta el momento, sin embargo, tenía sus enormes sospechas.

Comenzaron a despedirse, Chris le hizo prometer a Yuuri que al menos una vez al mes se reunirían a cenar katsudon como esa noche, la había pasado muy bien. Irina se fue a la cocina a ayudar con la limpieza para que no se les cargara la mano a sus amigos, y entonces fue ahí cuando Yuuri vio el momento perfecto.

—Amor, ve, está en la cocina.

—¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

—No sabemos qué le está pasando, pero algo pasa. Iré a dormir a Lyosha, tú ve a la cocina.

El ruso asintió y obedeció.

Cuando entró a la cocina, se encontró a su mejor amiga lavando los platos. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera fue consciente de su presencia ahí.

—¿Todo en orden?

La aludida pegó un brinco del susto.

—¡Viktor! —se llevó una mano al pecho, completamente asustada.

—Ey, llenaste tu suéter de agua y jabón.

—Es tu culpa, me asustaste, tonto —frunció el ceño y siguió con su labor.

—Lo dejaste empapado, ¿no prefieres quitártelo?

—No.

—No hace frío, además… que horrible suéter —se burló un poco, tratando de comenzar una pelea amistosa con ella, jamás esperó que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas—. Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? —la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Stèphane dice lo mismo de este suéter —hipó, trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos, pero las tenía llenas de jabón.

Viktor guardó la calma, tomó sus manos y las secó con cariño y paciencia, dejando que se desahogara. Acercó dos bancos de la encimera y se sentaron en ellos.

—Dime ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

Irina siguió llorando un poco.

—No me hagas caso, son tonterías.

—No lo son si te hacen llorar así —acarició sus manos con un gran cariño—. Vamos, dime. ¿Las cosas van mal entre Stèphane y tú?

—Para nada, es sólo que… —desvió la mirada—…él casi no está en casa, siempre tiene mucho trabajo, y lo entiendo, creme que sí. pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él. Los veo a ti y a Yuuri, incluso a Yurio y a Otabek —suspiró—. Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi novio, es todo.

Viktor sonrió con ternura.

—¿Segura que sólo es eso? —acarició su mejilla—. Te voy a ser muy sincero —se puso serio de pronto—. Desde hace un par de meses, Yuuri y yo te hemos notado algo diferente. En un principio pensamos que quizás te habías resfriado, pero… el tiempo pasa y seguimos notando que algo no va bien ¿Estás bien de salud?

Sus ojos azules se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

Irina no dijo nada, sólo se echó a los brazos de Viktor y lloró sobre su hombro. Era un llanto amargo que sólo incrementó las preocupaciones del ruso.

—Dios, Irina, me estás preocupando mucho.

—Yo estoy bien, no estoy enferma —murmuró contra la tela del suéter azul de Viktor.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? —la obligó a separarse del abrazo. Su corazón se apachurró al ver esa sonrisa tan hueca en la siempre amable expresión de Irina.

—No preguntes, Viktor, por favor. Me ayudas mucho al dejar que me desahogue, eso vale tanto para mí —acarició su mejilla—. Yuuri y tú, discúlpenme por preocuparlos así. Prometo que les diré qué ocurre, sólo necesito pensar bien las cosas ¿Si? —lo miró con un amor infinito y extraño. Viktor no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Irina lo miró, se mordió el labio inferior y se volvió a echar a sus brazos un poco más.

El ruso la conocía y sabía que en momentos así era mejor no preguntar. Así que se abstuvo a simplemente abrazarla y dejarla llorar. Cuando al fin tuvo suficiente, se separó del abrazo y se limpió el rostro.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, frentón.

El ruso soltó una risa llena de sorpresa.

—Sí, sin duda estás mejor —pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y salieron juntos de la cocina, sólo para toparse a Yurio y a Otabek comiéndose a besos en el recibidor.

Viktor carraspeó mientras que Irina se aguantó una risilla.

Los enamorados se separaron de inmediato. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, mientras que Otabek simplemente desvió la mirada, avergonzado y ligeramente sonrojado.

Yuuri regresó después de haber acostado a su hijo, se topó a todos en el recibidor, despidiéndose, Viktor aprovechó eso, tomó a Yurio de su chamarra y lo jaló hasta llevarlo lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

—¡Ya, ya! —se quejó, zafándose del agarre bruscamente—. No te atrevas a reprocharme que estuviera besando a mi novio en la casa, cuando el cerdo y tú…

—¿Por qué no pasas hoy la noche con él? Es obvio que se extrañan, y ahora que viven en la misma ciudad… —resopló—… no pierdan el tiempo.

Yurio abrió enormemente sus ojos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero…

—Tu padre no se enterará de nada. Aunque ya va siendo hora de que le digas que te mudarás con Otabek, por cierto… ¿cuándo te mudarás? Yuuri y yo tenemos que empezar a hacernos la idea de que nos abandonarás.

—No seas dramático —sonrió, pero se entristeció en seguida. Se encontraba en un gran conflicto en esos momentos—. Me mudaré cuando Otabek tenga su departamento por completo amueblado, ya sabes cómo es él —se encogió de hombros.

—Es un buen chico para ti.

—¿“Buen chico”? Viejo, ya no somos adolescentes.

—Para mí siguen siéndolo —le revolvió los cabellos.

—Con esa frase sólo te ves más viejo de lo que eres.

Viktor se rio, ya no le seguía el juego, no por completo.

—Bien, entonces me iré con Beka.

—Sólo porque mañana es sábado y no vas a la universidad.

—Yo no, pero él sí trabaja.

—¿Tu papá lo explota?

—No realmente —rio—. Mi viejo se ofreció a darle unas clases avanzadas de finanzas que acostumbra dar en posgrados. Otabek está aprovechando al máximo.

—Espera —lo detuvo antes de que se fuera—. ¿Otabek vino en su moto?

Yurio rodó los ojos.

—¿No te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—¡Viene de traje! Obviamente viene del trabajo ¿Crees que iría en motocicleta al mismo sitio que mi padre?

Viktor suspiró, tenía razón.

—Además, ¿De cuándo acá no te gustan las motocicletas? —sonrió con burla—. La paternidad te está cambiando, Nikiforov —se burló—. Bueno, me voy.

Yurio llegó con los demás, tomó a su novio de la mano y con una gran sonrisa le dijo que pasaría la noche con él. Los ojos del kazajo brillaron con emoción que no se molestó en expresar más que con una mano en la cintura de su novio, acariciándolo con cariño.

Cuando los Nikiforov se quedaron solos al fin, se dirigieron a su habitación para descansar luego de un día largo. Viktor se sentó en la orilla de la cama para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, mientras lo hacía, miraba a su esposo desvestirse poco a poco. No pudo evitar perderse en su figura, en su manera de quitarse esas capas de ropa extra que utilizaba para que su embarazo pasara desapercibido. El japonés se quedó en ropa interior y sólo se puso una camiseta holgada y afelpada para dormir. Cuando se dirigió a la cama, vio que su esposo no se había cambiado aún, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarlo. Realmente estaba con su mirada perdida en él, y eso, a esas alturas, hacía sentir muy bien a Yuuri.

—¿Qué ocurre, Vitya? —soltó una risita dulce y suave.

El aludido reaccionó y sonrió como tonto.

—Eres hermoso —se incorporó sólo para atraparlo entre sus brazos y caer cuidadosamente con él sobre el colchón. Se desvistió ahí mismo, arrojando la ropa al piso hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior. Apagó la luz de su lámpara en el buró y dejó que su Yuuri lo abrazara como almohada.

—¿Hablaste con Irina?

—Sí, no quiso decirme qué pasaba. Dice que todo va bien con Stèphane, pero le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él.

—Qué complicada situación —suspiró.

—Por eso estoy feliz de que podremos tener nuestro negocio. Así, de alguna u otra forma, conseguiremos tener tiempo para los dos.

Yuuri sonrió, su esposo tenía razón.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, hasta que el estómago de Viktor gruñó.

—¡¿Te quedó hambre?! —se burló el japonés.

—No es hambre, amor, comí de más —se quejó un poco, logrando que su esposo riera con ganas antes de acariciar la barriga de Viktor.

—Oh por Dios, sí comiste demasiado —se sorprendió—. ¡Tienes más barriga que yo!

Ambos se echaron a reír, andaban demasiado simples. Hasta que Viktor llevó su mano al vientre de Yuuri. El cambio en el cuerpo del japonés era muy mínimo, en realidad casi no se le notaba. Pero a Viktor le preocupaba un poco que su bebé no creciera. La doctora dijo que era normal, que en algunos casos el crecimiento del bebé se desarrollaba repentinamente entre el quinto y sexto mes. Sin embargo, Viktor se moría por ver la barriguita de Yuuri ya más grande, deseaba fervientemente poder sentir que su hijo o hija se movía dentro de su padre.

—Yo también quiero que ya crezca —murmuró Yuuri.

—Me leíste la mente.

—Llevas un buen rato acariciando mi vientre, no fue difícil imaginarlo.

—Es que… —acarició una vez más—. Es tan pequeño aún, ni siquiera parece que está ahí.

—Claro que sí, siente —tomó su mano y la llevó a su torso, la hizo descender poco a poco, hasta que se sintió el ligero cambio en el vientre—. ¿Sentiste la diferencia?

—Vaya… sí, la siento —se emocionó tanto que encendió la luz, quitó las mantas de por medio y le levantó la playera a su esposo.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó, pero el aludido no le hizo caso.

Observó de cerca el vientre de su Yuuri y… sí, sí se notaba ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

—Quizás no lo notaste antes porque… aumenté un poco de peso, y…

—Amor, has aumentado muy poco de peso, no es eso —recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Yuuri, mirando hacia su vientre, acariciándolo y haciendo círculos sobre su piel con los dedos.

El ruso suspiró pesadamente, pero no era un suspiro de cansancio, sino uno de completa fascinación y adoración. Estaba embelesado con ese pequeño ser que aún no llegaba al mundo. Yuuri se quedó dormido acariciando el cabello de Viktor y éste no podía dormir, imaginando cómo sería su bebé. ¿Heredaría su cabello? ¿Sus ojos? O mejor aún… ¿Heredaría la hermosa carita de Yuuri?

Se moría por conocerlo, no sabía cómo haría para esperar unos cinco meses más.

Pegó su oído en el vientre bajo de Yuuri, esperando escuchar algo, pero obviamente no pasó nada. No como cuando fueron a su cita con la doctora kubo al tercer mes. Jamás olvidaría la dicha y emoción que experimentó al escuchar el latir del corazón de su bebé. Yuuri y él habían llorado juntos ese día cuando el consultorio de la doctora se llenó con ese hermoso sonido.

Y con ese pensamiento y una gran sonrisa, se quedó dormido sobre su esposo, quien, horas más tarde, lo empujó lejos porque le dio calor.

**> >><<< **

Viktor no quería que hiciera aquello, pero si no lo hacía, se volvería loco encerrado en las paredes del departamento. Amaba vivir ahí, pero ya no soportaba tanto encierro. Aprovechó que la doctora le permitía una caminata diaria de quince minutos para salir y pasearse un rato por las calles de san Petersburgo, muy cerquita de su casa, pues tampoco quería perderse.

El problema era que salió de casa durante la siesta de Alexei, siesta a la que Viktor se le unió sin proponérselo. Aprovechó la oportunidad y salió de casa. No quería que su esposo lo acompañara, pues lo sobreprotegía tanto que no lo dejaba caminar a gusto. Se la pasaba diciendo “Yuuri, cuidado con el escalón”, “Yuuri, camina más despacio”, “Yuuri, no te acerques a ese perro”, puro Yuuri esto, Yuuri aquello.

Necesitaba un respiro.

Otro problema fue que, salió de casa sin paraguas, y habían pronosticado un torrencial aguacero para esa tarde. Y Yuuri se dio cuenta de eso hasta que empezó a llover con fuerza. Frustrado y pensando en el buen regaño que le daría su esposo, comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa de nuevo, pero… por haber ido tan perdido en sus pensamientos, perdió el rumbo, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Tomó su celular y estuvo a punto de llamar a su esposo mientras caminaba apresurado, buscando algún lugar en dónde refugiarse de la lluvia, pero en ese momento un auto se detuvo frente a él y el piloto bajó la ventanilla.

**> >><<< **

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hermoso hijo durmiendo como un tronco. Se estiró perezosamente a lo largo del colchón y soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Buscó a su esposo con la mirada, pero no lo halló en la habitación.

—¿Amor? —murmuró con su voz adormilada y pastosa, pero al ver que no obtuvo respuesta, se incorporó de la cama y buscó a su amado por el departamento. Comenzó a alarmarse cuando no lo halló en el baño ni en la cocina—. ¿Yuuri?

Se espantó al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte. Le llamó al celular y no respondió. Aún en pánico, tomó a su hijo y salió corriendo rumbo al departamento de Irina, rogando al cielo que ahí estuviera. No entendía por qué no estaba en casa, ¿por qué no le había dicho que saldría? Tenía prohibido salir así sin más, era muy peligroso. Desafortunadamente tampoco lo halló con Irina, dejó a su bebé con ella y salió en su auto a buscarlo por la ciudad.

**> >><<< **

No podía creer que estuviera en la calle con ese mal clima, solo, sobretodo en su estado. Tenía entendido que no debía salir de casa. Por eso y más, no lo pensó dos veces antes de orillar el auto y bajar la ventanilla.

—¿Yuuri?

El japonés parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Otabek.

—Te estás mojando, sube —quitó el seguro de las puertas y Yuuri subió de inmediato al lado del copiloto.

—Muchas gracias, Otabek —tiritó de frío, el kazajo de inmediato le prestó su chamarra.

—No deberías estar afuera con este clima, ni siquiera estás bien abrigado.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. No vi el pronóstico antes de salir. Sólo quería caminar un poco.

—¿Y Viktor?

—Dormido, en casa con Alexei.

—Vaya, no sabe que saliste.

—Exactamente.

—Estoy por recoger a Yura de la universidad, está a dos cuadras de aquí. Luego los llevaré a casa ¿Está bien?

—Te lo agradezco bastante —suspiró aliviado.

Cuando el rubio se subió al auto, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Yuuri ahí, se puso feliz, hasta que lo vio empapado.

—Pero… ¿Qué rayos…?

Yuuri de inmediato le explicó lo que sucedió.

—Eres un cerdo muy terco —se quejó, en verdad enojado—. Te pones en riesgo sin pensar en los demás.

—No era mi intención, jamás pensé que ocurriría todo esto, sólo quería despejarme un poco —fue sincero.

El regaño de Yurio no disminuyó, lo reprendió casi como lo haría Viktor. Otabek conducía en silencio, sabía que lo regañaba porque lo quería y se preocupaba por él, pero…

—Yura —le dirigió una mirada desde el retrovisor. El rubio entendió y se contuvo un poco en su regaño.

—Hay demasiado tráfico —se quejó Yurio, en vedad molesto y refunfuñando—. El cerdo se va a resfriar si no se cambia rápido esa ropa —miró por la ventana, reconociendo el vecindario—. Beka ¿Y si vamos a tu departamento? está a cinco minutos.

—Me parece bien —giró en la primera esquina que encontró, saliendo del congestionamiento.

En el trayecto, Yurio llamó a Viktor para decirle que Yuuri estaba bien, que lo llevarían al departamento de Otabek para que se cambiara de ropa. Eso alteró los nervios del ruso, quien de inmediato emprendió marcha hacia el lugar.

—No, no es necesario que vayas, Otabek nos llevará a casa más tarde, cuando disminuya el tráfico —tenía la llamada en altavoz.

—No, iré ahora mismo —espetó con enfado—. Ya estoy en la calle de todas formas.

Yuuri sacó su teléfono y se asustó al ver todas las llamadas perdidas de su esposo. El móvil le había estado fallando desde hace tiempo, y por alguna extraña razón había dejado de sonar. Se sintió muy mal por eso.

Cuando llegaron al hogar del kazajo, Yurio empujó de inmediato a Yuuri a la habitación extra para que se quitara esa ropa mojada. Se fue a buscarle qué ponerse, y cuando regresó, entró sin tocar.

Yuuri se estaba quitando la última capa de ropa, quedando sólo con sus jeans, no se molestó en cubrirse cuando vio que era Yurio quien entraba, era su familia.

El rubio se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta, inevitablemente dirigió su mirada al vientre del japonés. Jamás lo había visto sin ropa después de la cirugía, incluso alcanzaba a apreciar las pequeñas cicatrices de las incisiones, junto con el ahora visible abultamiento en su vientre bajo. Era poco, pero se notaba ya, al menos estando sin ropa. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando, tanto así que, Yuuri terminó sintiéndose un poco incómodo, y se cubrió, algo nervioso.

—Lo siento, es sólo que aún no puedo creerlo —fue sincero—. Ten, son de Otabek, creo que te quedará —le extendió las prendas.

—Gracias, siento ser una molestia.

—Díselo al viejo, está muy enojado.

Yuuri suspiró, se sentía muy culpable por preocuparlo, pero quería hacerle ver lo fastidiado que estaba de permanecer encerrado tanto tiempo.

Otabek preparó té para todos. El japonés se disculpó una vez más por ser una molestia y agradeció toda la ayuda brindada.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —se sentó en el sillón individual, doblándose las mangas de la camisa de vestir hasta los codos, tenía calor. Habían aumentado la calefacción un poco, para que Yuuri entrara en calor.

—Claro que sí, incluso me prestaste ropa —se avergonzó un poco—. Gracias.

El kazajo esbozó una media sonrisa y tomó una de las tazas de té que estaban sobre la mesita del centro. Si algo sabía hacer bien en la cocina, era todo tipo de té. El abuelo Nikolai le había enseñado a hacer sus tés más deliciosos con las combinaciones más extrañas y deliciosas del mundo.

No pasó mucho antes de que el timbre del departamento sonara. El japonés pegó un brinco del susto. Estaba muy nervioso, sabía que recibiría un regaño de su esposo, se lo merecía después de todo. Suspiró y se preparó para lo que venía.

Yuri fue a abrir. Viktor lo saludó escuetamente y entró como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba muy molesto. Fue directo hacia su esposo, y al saber que se encontraba bien, no se detuvo a confirmarlo, simplemente fue directo al regaño.

El japonés supo que estaba realmente enojado cuando vio sus labios formando una fina línea horizontal, y sus ojos celestes brillando peligrosamente en furia.

—Yuuri —se paró frente a él, apretando puños y dientes.

—Viktor —trató de sonreír, pero la mueca le salió demasiado chistosa.

Otabek y Yurio les dieron privacidad. Aunque no fue mucha, pues sólo se fueron a la cocina, desde donde se veía la sala.

—¿Por qué saliste de casa? —preguntó con tranquilidad, quería escuchar sus motivos antes de reclamarle algo, pero el tono que utilizó quizás no fue el más indicado. A Yuuri le pareció injusto.

—¿A caso no puedo salir de casa? —preguntó, desafiante.

—Sí, pero por lo menos avísame.

—Te dejé una nota sobre el buró.

—Sabes que nunca encuentro esas cosas.

—Una-nota-sobre-tu-buró —espetó.

—¿Tanto te costaba despertarme? ¿Por qué saliste así?

—Sólo salí a caminar, no es como que lo tenga prohibido.

—No, pero no deberías ir solo.

—Viktor… —se llevó una mano a la sien—… quería salir a caminar, solo, a mi propio ritmo, solo —suspiró—. ¿Es tanto pedir? Llevo meses encerrado.

—¿Solo? —sus hombros descendieron en una clara señal de tristeza.

—Amor, no me mal entiendas, pero… siento que me asfixio en casa, estoy cansado. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas, sólo unos minutos.

—No debes salir solo.

—¿¡Por qué!? —explotó.

—¡Porque estás embarazado! —explotó también—. ¡¿Entiendes la magnitud de la situación?!

—¡Pero claro que la entiendo! —apretó puños y dientes—. Y no por estar embarazado debo estar encerrado nueve meses en casa ¡Estoy harto!

—No por eso debes salir sin decirle a nadie, en plena lluvia y sin paraguas. Para colmo, no respondías mis llamadas. ¿Tienes idea del susto que me llevé al despertar y no encontrarte en casa? Fue… —se llevó una mano al pecho—… me asusté mucho, Yuuri. Si Otabek no te encuentra… —fue interrumpido.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte cuando él me encontró. No iba a pasar algo malo. No exageres.

—¿Que no exagere? —espetó—. La última vez que saliste así de casa, casi te da hipotermia. Ahora no eres sólo tú, sino nuestro hijo. Así que sí, voy a exagerar todo lo que me dé la gana. Vámonos a casa, ahora.

—Hey, idiotas —intervino Yurio, acercándose a ambos—. No peleen —se preocupó al ver que Yuuri estaba muy exaltado, respiraba agitadamente y Viktor no se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

Viktor lo miró de mala gana.

—Gracias por cuidar de Yuuri, pero ahora nos vamos a casa y… —fue interrumpido.

—Beka —dijo el rubio, y el aludido asintió antes de tomar a Viktor de un brazo y llevárselo a una habitación del segundo piso.

—¿Yuuri, estás bien? —puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, notando que seguía agitado.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Bien —lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la misma habitación en donde estaba Viktor. Cerraron la puerta con llave desde afuera—. No saldrán de ahí hasta que solucionen este problema. No se pueden ir a casa con este pleito entre ustedes, asustarán a mi sobrino, así que… o solucionan este problema, o Alexei dormirá con Irina hoy.

—¡Yuri! Sácanos de aquí.

—No viejo. Arreglen sus conflictos —tomó a su novio de la manga de la camisa de vestir y se lo llevó a la habitación contigua.

Habían visto cómo la discusión entre ambos fue incrementando, así que armaron ese plan en la cocina.

—Debimos hacer eso cuando se pelearon hace años—murmuró Otabek, logrando sacar una risilla traviesa de su novio, quien se había sentado a sus espaldas para darle un masaje en los hombros—. Sabes que algún día se la cobrarán ¿Verdad?

—Tú y yo nunca peleamos, así que no podrán regresarla de la misma forma.

—Eso es lo que más me asusta.

De nuevo, Yurio se rio.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los reclusos…

Ambos estaban molestos. Yuuri no quería hablar, Viktor tampoco. Sin embargo, Yuuri seguía algo agitado por el enfado y el ruso se dio cuenta de ello.

—“¿Por qué saliste de casa?” —Yuuri rompió el silencio, repitiendo las palabras de Viktor—. ¿Es lo primero que se te ocurre reclamarme? —más que molesto, estaba resentido—. Sólo haces que me sienta como un recluso, Viktor, tengo derecho a salir a tomar aire fresco.

—Sí, lo entiendo —espetó, encarándolo—. Pero al parecer tú aún no entiendes el riesgo que corres al hacer algo así ¿Y si cruzas la calle y viene un auto? ¿O si te tropiezas? Esas cosas y más pasaron por mi mente cuando me di cuenta de que saliste. Yuuri, no es que quiera mantenerte recluso en casa, sólo temo por el bienestar tuyo y de nuestro hijo. Sé que son meses difíciles, pero es necesario ser así de precavidos.

El japonés lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Dejé una maldita nota a menos de un metro de distancia tuya, salí a caminar, comenzó a llover y no pasó más. No pasó nada ¿Entiendes?

—¡Pudieron pasar muchas cosas y es lo que tú no entiendes!

—¡Pero no pasaron! Deja de sobreprotegerme tanto.

—No —sintió una punzada en el pecho, le dolía estar peleando con él.

—Necesito mi espacio, Viktor, entiéndelo. Sólo quería quince minutos sin alguien que me esté tocando la barriga todo el día, sin que me pregunten cómo me siento o si me duele algo, cada cinco minutos ¡Quiero un tiempo a solas! Lo necesito, no tengo ninguna distracción y me estoy volviendo loco. No entiendo que te enojaras tanto sólo porque salí… —fue interrumpido.

—¡¡Tú no entiendes!! —gritó con tanto sentimiento y fuerza que se escuchó en todo el departamento—. No tienes idea de lo que sentí al despertar y no encontrarte. Dices que exagero, sí, lo hago porque la vida me tiene acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Siempre el peor de los escenarios es el mío, siempre esa pequeña probabilidad de que algo malo pueda ocurrir, me toca —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir—. Eres lo que más amo en este mundo, junto con Alexei y el bebé que esperamos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente tener una familia tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo esa pésima suerte de siempre obtener el peor de los escenarios? ¿Lo entiendes? Creo que sí, porque sé lo mucho que has sufrido también, así que, por favor, entiéndeme.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, un torrencial de emociones lo inundaron de pronto, no pudo controlarlo y terminó derramando gruesas lágrimas.

Si había algo en el mundo que Viktor no soportara, era ver llorar a su amado, no podía, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de correr como idiota y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —hipó, limpiándose las gruesas lágrimas—. Lo entiendo bien y lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer —respondió, resignado—. Maldición —espetó al ver que su llanto no cesaba por más que lo intentaba. No quería que Viktor lo viera llorar, así que se dio media vuelta, ajeno a que Viktor se había cruzado de brazos, impidiéndose a sí mismo ir y abrazarlo—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Listo, el problema se había solucionado ¿No? Si era así, no entendían por qué se sentían tan jodidamente mal.

—Yuri, Otabek —los llamó Viktor desde la puerta.

—¿Solucionaron el problema?

—Sí —respondieron los dos, sin muchos ánimos, desde adentro.

—No les creo —se alejó. Dejándolos ahí encerrados por más tiempo.

Viktor resopló, hastiado. Quería irse a casa.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que discutieron así, quizás años. Habían olvidado lo horrible que se sentía. Yuuri no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada. Y Viktor se encontraba en las mismas.

Yuuri se cansó de estar caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación, se sentía extraño, tenía mucho frío y comenzaba a sentir su nariz congestionada. Se recargó en una pared y Viktor lo notó de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó el ruso, sin acercarse.

—Estoy cansado —admitió—. Quiero ir a casa.

Viktor suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y se recargo de espaldas contra la pared opuesta de donde estaba su esposo. Pasaron casi una hora ahí encerrados. Comenzaban a pensar que Yuri hablaba muy en serio cuando decía que los dejaría ahí toda la noche si no se reconciliaban.

El mayor se espantó cuando vio que, después de esa hora de terquedad al no querer recostarse o siquiera sentarse en la cama de la habitación, Yuuri comenzó a sentirse mal. Era vulnerable en su estado, pero el japonés era el único que se negaba a aceptarlo del todo. Se llevó una mano a la sien y se recargó más en la pared, deslizándose inconscientemente contra esta, hacia el piso.

—Yuuri —no aguantó más y fue hacia él, tomándolo en brazos antes de que terminara de deslizarse hacia el piso—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, espantado. De inmediato le tocó el rostro, notando que tenía una ligera fiebre.

—Tengo sueño —fue lo único que dijo—. Quiero ir a casa.

—Demonios —masculló, tomó en brazos a su esposo y lo depositó en la cama.

—Pero estoy bien, sólo es eso —se talló un ojo con pereza. Estaba cuerdo y todo, sólo que el sueño le ganaba. Últimamente le pasaba que dormía mucho y ese día no había descansado como tenía por costumbre.

Viktor suspiró y se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada más, sólo haciéndole compañía reconfortante en silencio.

—Viktor.

—¿Sí?

—Perdóname —recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado, éste se sorprendió demasiado—. No debí ser tan irresponsable y egoísta. Sólo pensé en mí, perdón —se le quebró la voz en la última palabra. Eso quebrantó el orgullo de su esposo, quien no resistió más y lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos.

—Te perdono. Pero tú también perdóname, no debí hablarte de esa forma —acarició su nuca con mucho cariño, apretándolo hacia su cuerpo—. Perdóname por gritarte, mi amor —besó su cuello una y otra vez.

Quizás fueron las hormonas, tal vez la situación, o quizás ambas, lo que hizo que Yuuri se echara a llorar con fuerza.

Yurio y Otabek escucharon el llanto, eso los hizo correr para abrirles la puerta.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó el rubio con espanto. Se calmó al ver a la pareja en medio de un emotivo abrazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Yuuri, aún llorando, ni siquiera podía hablar bien debido al llanto.

—¿Ya se reconciliaron o no?

Ambos miraron al kazajo y asintieron.

—Bien, ya pueden salir. Se tardaron mucho —espetó el rubio, suspirando y tallándose el puente de la nariz. Luego posó su mirada sobre Yuuri—. ¿Estás bien? —le volvió a preguntar, lo notaba extraño.

—Sí —se sorbió la nariz—. Perdón por molestarlos tanto.

—Ya deja de disculparte —rodó los ojos y volvió a suspirar—. Vayamos a casa.

—Tengan cuidado, aún llueve un poco —agregó Otabek y luego miró a su novio—. Mándame mensaje cuando lleguen.

—Sí —le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios antes de irse con ese par de locos llorones.

—¿Puedo ir atrás? —preguntó Yuuri cuando llegaron al auto. Los rusos alzaron una ceja—. Estoy cansado, quisiera acostarme un momento.

—Vas a terminar rodando al piso —se quejó Yurio—. Mejor vete en frente y reclinas el asiento.

Yuuri volvió a llorar.

—¿Qué dije? —se espantó.

Viktor lo miró de mala manera antes de abrirle la puerta del copiloto a su esposo y ayudarle a reclinar el asiento. El silencio reinó de camino a casa. Al llegar, Viktor tomó en brazos a Yuuri y se lo llevó así hasta depositarlo sano y salvo en la cama de ambos mientras Yurio iba por Alexei a casa de Irina.

Makkachin corrió y se subió de un salto a la cama, echándose sobre un completamente dormido Yuuri. Viktor lo regañó por brincar así sobre él. El perrito bajó las orejas y el ruso se dio cuenta de que sí sobreprotegía un poco a su esposo.

—Lo siento, amigo —acarició su cabecita y lo dejó descansar a un lado de Yuuri.

Comenzó a desvestir a su amado para que pudiera dormir cómodo, pero fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que la ligera fiebre que le había notado horas atrás, estaba un poco más marcada, incluso sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar a la doctora Kubo. Éste le dijo que no podían darle ningún medicamento debido a su estado. La única opción era bajarle la fiebre con baños apenas tibios, o aplicándole compresas frías sobre la piel. A Viktor no le gustaba el panorama, pues la doctora le dijo que, en caso de no mejorar, lo llevara cuanto antes al hospital.

—Demonios —masculló, pasándose una mano por todo el rostro.

Optó por aplicar compresas frías. Su esposo despertó temblando de frío.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —se espantó.

—Tienes fiebre, debemos bajarla cuanto antes —le quitó el termómetro que le había puesto bajo la axila. Indicaba sólo un grado y medio más de lo normal.

—Oh… lo siento.

—Ya no te disculpes —besó su frente—. Duerme.

Esa noche no durmió, cambió las compresas frías una y otra vez, toda la noche hasta que la fiebre desapareció. Casi amanecía cuando le tomó la temperatura y vio que era normal. Exhausto, se echó a dormir a un lado de Yuuri, aún con su ropa puesta.

Poco después del amanecer, Yurio se asomó a la habitación. En ese momento Viktor tenía el sueño muy ligero, así que despertó de inmediato.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —murmuró Yurio, muy quedito—. ¿Cómo siguió?

El mayor se talló los ojos y bostezó.

—Se le quitó la fiebre ¿Ya despertó Alexei?

—No, pero no tardará en hacerlo.

Viktor se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedó mirando sus pantuflas por largo rato. Se moría de sueño.

—Yuri.

—¿Si?

—Dijiste que no te habías ido a vivir con Otabek porque aún no amueblaba su departamento…

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había sido descubierto.

—…pero ayer que lo vi, noté que está perfectamente amueblado —entornó los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

El rubio se mordió el labio.

—¿No te sientes seguro de dar ese paso? —preguntó el mayor.

—No, claro que no es eso —se apresuró a corregir—. La verdad es que no quiero dejarlos solos. Siento que… —suspiró—…serían un desastre sin mí.

Viktor se quedó perplejo. Lo meditó unos segundos antes de reír un poco.

—Sí, en definitiva, seríamos un desastre sin ti. Pero tú necesitas hacer tu vida, te estás perdiendo de mucho por estar prácticamente cuidándonos.

—Ustedes son mi familia —aceptó sin tapujos y sin orgullo de por medio.

—Y lo seguiremos siendo.

—Y Alexei… —fue interrumpido.

—Él seguirá siendo tu sobrino. Sabes que te ama y… si a Otabek no le molesta, lo dejaremos con ustedes de vez en cuando para que Yuuri y yo nos podamos escapar un rato —sonrió.

Yurio sonrió también, le agradaba mucho la idea.

—Y bueno, dejaremos también al nuevo bebé.

—No te precipites, uno ya es bastante, dos, ni lo pienses.

—Ya quiero ver que digas lo mismo cuando te encariñes.

El rubio sonrió de lado.

—¿En verdad solucionaste las cosas con Yuuri? —lo miró, el pobre estaba cubierto con las sábanas hasta el cuello, profundamente dormido y con su carita hinchada por tanto llorar.

—Sí…

—No sonaste muy convencido.

—Es que me di cuenta de varias cosas —se avergonzó un poco—. Creo que soy demasiado sobreprotector con él.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta?

Viktor lo miró con tristeza.

—¿Lo soy tanto?

—Mucho, pero es normal en ti —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que el cerdo lo sabía ya cuando aceptó los términos y condiciones al tenerte en su vida.

—Yurio… —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos, luego suspiró—. También me di cuenta de que odia que le acaricie el vientre todo el tiempo.

—¡Y cómo no! Nunca te le despegas y siempre lo estás hostigando. Yo en su lugar ya te habría dado un par de patadas.

El mayor palideció y entristeció un poco.

—Lo amas mucho y todo eso, lo sé. Pero ponte en su lugar unos momentos, piensa: está cargando con la responsabilidad de llevar a su hijo dentro, su cuerpo está cambiando de forma, su estabilidad emocional no existe, no puede comer todo lo que le gusta, le prohibieron hacer ejercicio, mucho menos patinar. Y a todo eso hay que agregarle el hecho de que su vida corre riesgo en todo momento.

Tras cada palabra, el nudo en la garganta de Viktor se fue haciendo más y más grande.

—Fue una estupidez que saliera de casa sin avisar, y más con el clima que hubo ayer; pero si te pones a pensar, el pobre necesitaba un respiro. Viejo, yo ya me habría vuelto loco en su lugar —chasqueó la lengua.

Viktor extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla fresca y suave de su amado. Yurio tenía razón, ambos se habían equivocado: Yuuri en salir sin avisar, y él en reaccionar de esa manera.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Viktor luego de controlar el nudo en su garganta—. ¿Te mudarás con Otabek?

—Lo haré —sonrió de lado—. Pero antes lo hablaré también con el cerdo.

Y así fue. Cuando Yuuri se recuperó, el rubio habló oficialmente con los dos.

—¿No les molesta? —inquirió el menor, sentado en la sala frente a ambos.

—¿Que hagas tu vida? Claro que no, Yurio, Viktor y yo ya nos habíamos preocupado. Pensamos que quizás tenías dudas.

—Para nada.

Yuuri se puso de pie e hizo que él lo imitara sólo para poder abrazarlo. Yurio se quedó estático.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros —dijo en medio de abrazo—. Será difícil acostumbrarnos a que no estés todo el tiempo, pero estamos muy felices de que puedas vivir con la persona que más amas —se iba a separar del abrazo, pero en ese momento el rubio correspondió y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Gracias por darme una familia y un hogar cuando no tenía nada —dijo en voz baja, no quería llorar, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo.

—Y los seguirás teniendo, esta es tu casa ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Viktor, uniéndose al abrazo, dejando Yurio en medio del sándwich humano en el que se habían convertido.

—Y ustedes… ya no peleen, o me veré obligado a venir a encerrarlos.

Aún dentro del abrazo, Viktor y Yuuri se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron suavemente.

—No te preocupes, si lo volvemos a hacer, Irina te llamará.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó Yuuri, riendo y deshaciendo el abrazo para tomar a Yurio de las manos—. Esta es tu casa, esta es tu familia.

El rubio tragó en seco, tratando de ignorar el maldito nudo en su garganta.

—Extrañaré al bodoque.

—Estoy seguro de que él también te extrañará —Yuuri volvió a abrazarlo, estaba muy sentimental.

—¿Es buena idea que me vaya ahora? —preguntó, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Es decir, en tu estado.

—Está bien, Yurio. Créeme, si necesitamos algo, te llamaremos.

—Pero háganlo —apuntó a Viktor con un dedo.

Si el anuncio de que se iría, fue emotivo; el día en que se mudó, lo fue más. Las lágrimas no faltaron, casi como si no se fuera a mudar a quince minutos en auto de ahí.

**> >><<< **

Estaba molesto, no, estaba furioso.

Sabía que su relación con la federación rusa del patinaje era pésima, pero jamás imaginó que éstos intentaran frustrar sus planes de abrir la escuela de patinaje.

—Lo siento tanto, Viktor —suspiró Yakov—. Hablé con ellos, pero no aceptaron que intercediera por ti, quieren que seas tú quien busque solucionar esto.

—Pero… —jadeó, exasperado y al borde de la desesperación. No podía creer que le hicieran eso—…No puedo ir a Moscú.

—Serían sólo unos días.

—No puedo —espetó.

—¿Por qué? Viktor, si quieres abrir la escuela, tienes que ir y conseguir ese dichoso permiso.

—¿Por qué me odian tanto? Es decir… gané seis medallas de oro para Rusia ¿Es acaso muy poco? —odiaba ser petulante, pero en ese momento tenía todo el derecho de serlo y más.

—Eras muy rebelde ¿No lo recuerdas? —alzó una ceja—. Se te ocurrían cosas muy… digamos que la nación no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de tus ideas.

—¿Lo dices porque una vez usé patines blancos? Oh vamos, el color de los patines no define tu género sexual —rodó los ojos.

—También aquella vez que utilizaste un estilo andrógino ¿Lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, fue aquel programa con el que Yuuri lo conoció, y fue el traje que, años después, Yuuri usó para su _Eros._

—Demonios, ¿Siguen resentidos por eso?

—Y porque te casaste con un hombre, también porque adoptaste a Alexei.

—¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!

—Aunque no lo creas, y aunque no lo aparente mucho, nuestra nación está llena de racismo y homofobia. Viktor, no luches contra ellos, tú ya ganaste, tienes a tu familia y vas a abrir tu escuela. No permitas que ellos intervengan. Ve, busca el permiso y salte con la tuya, como siempre —sonrió, retador. Viktor lo miró pensativo unos segundos. Yakov pensó que aceptaría, grande fue su asombro al ver que no fue así.

—No puedo viajar en estos momentos. Gracias por todo el apoyo, Yakov, pero no lo haré —se puso de pie—. Mandaré a alguien más en mi lugar.

—No aceptarán ningún acuerdo si no vas tú, bien lo sabes —espetó, mirándolo salir de su oficina sin volver a mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó a casa, Yuuri de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría con su esposo. Y Viktor no pudo callarlo mucho tiempo.

—No podré abrir la escuela de patinaje a menos que vaya en busca de un permiso a Moscú.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? —sonrió, divertido.

—Yuuri, son cinco días. La federación no me quiere dar el permiso porque tiene viejos resentimientos hacia mí —rodó los ojos—. Por lo que me explicó Yakov, temen que “promueva” la homosexualidad entre mis alumnos.

—¿Qué? Eso es una ridiculez.

—Por eso mismo dudo que sean sólo cinco días, temo que se alargue más de lo necesario y, amor, no te puedo dejar solo tanto tiempo. No en estas circunstancias —puso una mano sobre su barriguita. Estaba realmente preocupado.

—Vitya —susurró con amor, acarició su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos—. Tienes que ir. Nuestros planes no se pueden venir abajo sólo por la falta de ese permiso. Ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo, y salte con la tuya.

El ruso soltó una risilla.

—Yakov me dijo las mismas palabras.

—Y tiene razón.

—Pero no puedes quedarte solo ¿y si te sientes mal? Yurio ya no está aquí, estarías solo con Alexei. No definitivamente no —suspiró y pensó en su difunto hermano, en situaciones como esas siempre tenía buenos consejos para dar.

—Viktor, no lo des por descartado. No estaría solo en realidad. Yurio siempre está al pendiente, Irina vive abajo y su pareja es médico. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Es más, no saldré esos días, para que estés tranquilo.

El ceño fruncido del ruso se suavizó. Conmovido, tomó la mano de su esposo y besó el dorso de ésta con completa devoción.

—No, mi amor, no te dejaré solo.

El teléfono celular de Viktor comenzó a sonar, era su mejor amigo avisándole por mensaje que iría a visitarlo en unos momentos.

—Mi vida —murmuró el ruso, Yuuri lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, amaba que lo llamara así—. Chris viene en camino.

—¿Me pongo el suéter?

—Por favor.

Hacían eso desde hace un par de días. El embarazo empezaba a notarse cada vez más, y no había manera de ocultarlo más que poniéndose ropa holgada encima para disimular.

—Deberíamos decirle a Chris —murmuró Yuuri.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero…

—Se va a escandalizar.

—Exactamente —rio.

—Esperemos un poco más.

Momentos después llegó el invitado. Éste se quedó a cenar, pasaron un momento muy agradable recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que el tema del permiso salió a flote. Viktor se veía algo alterado al hablar de ello, le enojaba que frustraran sus planes por el simple hecho de no ser heterosexual.

Se hizo tarde y Yuuri no aguantó mucho, se moría de sueño. Se despidió de ambos y se fue a dormir. Esa noche Alexei no quiso dormir en su cuna, se aferró a los brazos de Yuuri y éste terminó llevándoselo a la cama.

—Cariño, cada día estás más pesado —le dijo antes de bostezar. El nene sólo le sonrió.

Se acostaron y cayeron rendidos al sueño casi inmediatamente.

En la sala del departamento comenzó una interesante conversación acompañada del vodka que Chris había llevado como obsequio. Viktor se limitó a beber sólo una copa.

—Entonces… es por Yuuri ¿Verdad? No quieres dejarlo solo en _ese_ estado —fue directo al grano.

Viktor palideció.

—Sigues siendo tan observador —le dio un último trago a su vaso, terminándose el vodka.

—¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? Es más que obvio para mí.

—Yuuri está embarazado —esperó que su amigo imaginara otra cosa y se sorprendiera al saber la verdad, pero no fue así. El suizo esbozó una linda sonrisa.

—Lo sospechaba. ¿Sabes? En suiza también están haciendo ese tipo de tratamientos, sólo que de una manera menos “clandestina” y más pública.

—Vaya… —no podía creerlo—… pensé que te escandalizarías al saberlo.

—Claro que no —rio—. ¿Cuánto tiene?

—Cuatro meses y medio. ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste?

—Lo empecé a sospechar desde que llegué a la ciudad, mi amigo, Yuuri es un libro abierto, y eso se te está pegando a ti. ¿Cuándo será tu viaje?

—No lo haré.

—¿Cuándo es el viaje?

—Sería pasado mañana.

—Estás de suerte.

El ruso alzó una ceja.

—Masumi saldrá a su primer viaje de negocios desde que nos casamos —suspiró—. Ya no los tendrá tan seguido, pero cuando los tenga serán algo largos, así que estaré solo un tiempo hasta que vuelva. ¿Qué te parece que me quede con Yuuri mientras no estás? Ya me lo has dejado encargado otras veces —rio al recordar viejos tiempos.

A Viktor se le iluminó la mirada, aunque su lado sobreprotector le impedía aceptarlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió el suizo.

—Hecho. Aunque tengo que consultarlo primero con él.

Chris rodó los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te dejaría a mi esposo y a mis hijos en tus manos ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud?

—Por supuesto, por lo mismo es algo que sólo le dejarías a tu mejor amigo —le guiñó un ojo—. Ya no te preocupes y ve a ese viaje, que ya quiero empezar a trabajar en la escuela.

Al día siguiente, Viktor habló sobre el tema con Yuuri, quería saber qué opinaba él al respecto, después de todo, tendría que irse a Moscú al día siguiente.

—¿Chris tiene que quedarse? Es decir… amor, no me molesta, sabes que lo aprecio, pero… ¿No es mucho pedirle?

—Él se ofreció —le acarició los brazos con cariño—. Te ayudará con Alexei y con la casa mientras yo no esté. Me quedaría más tranquilo si él está aquí.

—Está bien —por fin aceptó—. Ve y consigue ese permiso, te estaremos esperando —se alzó un poco de puntillas para besar sus labios.

Viktor sonrió en medio del beso, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo.

—Alexei duerme —murmuró el ruso entre beso y beso, caminando lentamente hacia la cama, sin soltar a su esposo.

—¿Ah sí? —sonrió de lado.

El ruso asintió y lo tumbó con cuidado sobre el colchón.

Yuuri jadeó un poco cuando sintió las manos traviesas de Viktor bajo su ropa, notó que sus caricias se enfocaron en sus costados, donde había adquirido un poco más de volumen en las últimas semanas. Sus manos se pasaron a sus muslos, un poquito más rellenitos también. De pronto, Yuuri ya no se sintió tan cómodo. Las caricias y besos de su esposo seguían siendo placenteras, pero él no se sentía igual.

Viktor le quitó la camiseta y besó cada rincón de piel disponible, también su vientre bajo y sus caderas. Grande fue el asombro del ruso cuando le quitó el pantalón con todo y bóxer y descubrió que su miembro estaba completamente flácido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, comprensivo y con suavidad.

—No lo sé —suspiró y se llevó un brazo al rostro, ocultando su expresión azorada de Viktor.

—¿No tienes ganas de hacerlo?

—La verdad… no. Lo siento.

—Oh vamos, no te disculpes —lo cubrió con las mantas afelpadas mientras trataba de controlar su respiración acelerada.

—Es que me da mucha pena —se cubrió de nuevo el rostro, ahora con ambas manos.

—Hey —se acostó a su lado y le retiró las manos del rostro—. Está bien.

—No, no lo está —lo miró con vergüenza, de pronto se vio cierta decisión en su mirada—. Hagámoslo —restregó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de su esposo. No entendía por qué no tenía ganas, si siempre las tenía.

—Pero Yuuri… —silenció al sentir una mano sobre su entrepierna.

—Hagámoslo —insistió.

Eso fue suficiente para que Viktor se posara sobre su cuerpo, encendiendo la pasión de nuevo. Se sentó sobre sus caderas sin dejar todo su peso encima de él, besó su cuello con arrebato, besó sus labios y todo lo que tenía al alcance. Deslizó una de sus manos lentamente por todo su torso hasta llegar a su miembro aún dormido. Comenzó a masturbarlo ágilmente, tal como le gustaba, pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba cuando llevaba varios minutos intentándolo, y nada.

Agitado, se separó un poco de su amado y lo miró a los ojos, Yuuri estaba completamente sonrojado y más cohibido de lo normal.

—No sé qué me pasa, lo siento —admitió con mucha vergüenza.

—No… está bien —sonrió de lado. Finalmente suspiró y se separó de su esposo. Resignado, lo cubrió con las mantas y salió de la cama. Ahí fue cuando Yuuri pudo ver la erección en los pantalones de Viktor, asustaría a cualquiera que lo viera.

—Viktor… —lo vio darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación con algo de prisa.

—No… está bien —repitió desde el pasillo—. Iré al baño.

Yuuri se sintió muy incómodo, se hizo bolita en la cama y se quedó pensando un rato. No entendía a su cuerpo ¿Serían las hormonas? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía, era que se moría tremendamente por comer chocolate con… no sabía con qué, pero quería averiguarlo. Se vistió, rodeó su cuerpo con una frazada porque tenía frío, y salió rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo. Sabía que no debía, pero su impulso era tan grande que incluso su pulso estaba acelerado, necesitaba comer chocolate.

Buscó en la despensa hasta que encontró en el fondo un frasco nuevo de nutella. Viktor lo tenía escondido para que no comiera de él, pero no le importó, tomó una cuchara, lo abrió y en menos de dos minutos ya se había comido medio frasco. Sin embargo, su necesidad de comer algo dulce no disminuía.

—¿Yuuri? —lo llamó desde el pasillo del baño, al observar luz encendida en la cocina, entró a esta y…—. ¡Yuuri!

El aludido fue atrapado con el bote casi vacío en una mano, con una cuchara en la otra y con su carita manchada de nutella en las mejillas y comisuras de los labios. Sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas.

—Lo sé… —sollozó—. No debo comer esto, lo sé —se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, manchándose más el rostro en el acto y viéndose tremendamente adorable ante los ojos de Viktor.

El ruso lo miró, enfundado en su pijama, rodeado por una cobija y con sus mejillas regordetas llenas de chocolate. Yuuri se veía tan adorable que dolía.

—Sólo por esta vez —sonrió con ternura antes de envolverlo en un cálido abrazo—. Dame —le quitó el frasco, pero se espantó al ver que no había ni una pizca—. ¡Yuuri! ¡El frasco estaba nuevo!

Las lágrimas volvieron.

—¡Lo sientoooo! —se echó a llorar—. Lo… lo más triste de todo es que… quiero más —lloró con sentimiento, echándose a los brazos de su esposo, totalmente desconsolado.

Viktor hizo un esfuerzo olímpico por contener las ganas de reír.

—Está bien, está bien. Por hoy podrás comer lo que quieras, sólo por hoy.

Yuuri miró el reloj de la cocina. Faltaban quince minutos para la media noche. Miró a su esposo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Lo que quiera? —casi le escurría saliva por la comisura.

Viktor no pudo contener su risilla.

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—¿Me preparas un chocolate caliente?

—Lo que ordenes —besó la punta de su nariz—. Ve a descansar, te lo llevo en un momento.

Yuuri asintió enérgicamente. Estaba por salir de la cocina, pero Viktor lo tomó de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo para robarle un, literalmente, dulce beso. Delineó con la punta de su lengua los labios del japonés, probando un poco de la nutella que no le compartió.

—Quería un poco de chocolate —soltó una risilla adorable—. Anda, ve a sentarte —le dio una pequeña nalgada para que ya saliera de la cocina.

Viktor puso a calentar la leche, mientras ésta estaba lista, se recargó en la encimera y soltó un pesado suspiro. Se había quedado con unas inmensas ganas de tener sexo con su amado. Tenía que controlarse.

Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, preparó dos tazas y además les puso malvaviscos pequeñitos. Su amado se pondría muy feliz, o eso pensó, hasta que llegó a la sala y se lo encontró acurrucado en el rincón del sillón, cubierto con su frazada y durmiendo como un bebé.

Se veía tan adorable que se mordió el labio para contener sus ganas de brincar sobre él y comérselo a besos y mordidas.

Dejó las tazas sobre la mesita del centro y tomó a su amado dormilón entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama y arroparlo con cariño. Él aún no tenía sueño, así que volvió a la sala, prendió la televisión y vio un par de capítulos de su serie favorita de zombis mientras se bebía ambas tazas de chocolate.

A la mañana siguiente, Chris llegó al departamento muy temprano, con su maleta en mano, listo para quedarse unos días ahí. Yuuri y Alexei se despidieron de Viktor sin querer dejarlo ir realmente.

—Volveré en unos días —besó los labios de su esposo y la frente de su hijo.

—Papi… —dijo Alexei al verlo alejarse con maleta en mano. Eso hizo que el ruso regresara sobre sus pasos y se lo arrebatara a Yuuri para abrazarlo con fuerza. Los iba a extrañar mucho.

—Pórtate bien, mi dulce bebé —besó sus dos mejillas y se lo regresó a su padre. Luego miró a Chris—. No dejes que Yuuri coma tantas golosinas.

—¡Viktor! —se sonrojó un poco, lo estaban exhibiendo.

El ruso soltó una risita cantarina antes de irse.

Chris se instaló en la habitación que había ocupado Yurio, aunque en un principio…

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede en la tuya? ¿No te dará frío en las noches? —alzó una ceja, pícaro.

—Chris, no seas tonto —rio abiertamente—. Además, Viktor te mataría.

—Eso sí.

—Por cierto… me imagino que es tan sobreprotector que ni siquiera te ha tocado desde que te embarazaste —caminó hacia la cocina—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo de pasta ¿Qué tal una lasaña?

El estómago de Yuuri rugió. Bajó a su hijo, le tomó la manita y caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.

—No, bueno sí, es muy sobreprotector. Pero no por eso no lo hacemos —respondió con naturalidad. Chris era uno de los pocos con los que podía hablar sobre sexo casi sin pudor alguno—. Y sí, lasaña estaría muy bien. Te ayudaré —sentó a Alexei en su sillita y puso manos a la obra.

—Vaya, como era de esperar de ustedes. En verdad son unos conejos en celo —respondió sin mirarlo, buscando lo que necesitaría para cocinar.

Yuuri soltó una risilla.

—Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —detuvo lo que hacía para mirarlo por encima de sus gafas redondas, alzando una ceja.

—No lo hemos hecho tanto. En un principio lo teníamos prohibido, después, cuando pudimos hacerlo, no salió muy bien que digamos —se avergonzó ligeramente—. Anoche intentamos hacerlo también, pero nada.

—¿Nada?

—Él sí, pero yo no.

Chris ya era experto en entender a Yuuri cuando hablaba de esos temas.

—¿No se te paró? —preguntó sin tapujos.

—¡Chris! —lo reprendió y miró a su hijo.

—¿No se te paró? —volvió a preguntar ahora en francés y sin disimular la gracia que el asunto le causaba.

—No, no pasó —se rascó la nuca, frustrado.

—Debe ser por las hormonas o algo así ¿no crees?

—Quizás —suspiró, triste.

—Hey, no te desanimes por eso. Tengo entendido que las hormonas en el embarazo, al menos en mujeres, les aumenta el apetito sexual en cierto punto. Quizás llegue eso en poco tiempo.

—Eso espero.

—Pobre de Viktor —se burló.

—No ayudas.

—No pretendía hacerlo —se encogió de hombros—. Oye, quizás sea que él ya no satisface tus necesidades.

—¡Claro que no es eso! —respondió con una seguridad aplastante.

Chris alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.

—Está bien, está bien. No volveré a poner en duda la virilidad de mi amigo.

Ese día comieron una deliciosa lasaña preparada por los dos, Chris le ayudó con Alexei, jugando con él y entreteniéndolo mientras él descansaba. No podía evitarlo, pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. Era imposible aburrirse teniendo al suizo en casa. Y una de las cosas que Yuuri amó más, fue que su amigo se ofrecía a darle relajantes masajes en la espalda. Sabía que quizás a Viktor no le gustaría eso, pero vaya que lo hacían sentirse muy bien.

A diario, Viktor hacia video llamada. Yuuri se ponía muy emotivo, pero no lo demostraba hasta que se despedían y se soltaba a llorar. Chris se espantó la primera vez que eso ocurrió, había sido apenas en el segundo día de ausencia del ruso. Peor fue cuando, a la semana de su ausencia, Viktor dio la noticia de que su estancia en Moscú se alargaría más de lo esperado.

Chris no sabía qué hacer, Yuuri lloraba todas las noches.

En una de esas ocasiones, no soportó escuchar el leve llanto de su amigo y fue a tocar a su puerta.

—Adelante —se limpió el rostro de inmediato, haciéndose bolita y mirando hacia el lado opuesto en la cama.

—Yuuri ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no me hagas caso. No pasa nada.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con total seriedad y preocupación. Se animó a entrar al cuarto e incluso a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Sí —no quería que lo vieran llorar.

Chris suspiró, se subió a la cama y se atrevió a hacer algo que quizás le costaría un golpe, o quizás se ganaría el cielo. No sabía, simplemente se arriesgó a acostarse a un lado y abrazarlo por encima de las sábanas.

—Shh… shh… no llores más, él volverá pronto.

Yuuri lloró más.

Los intentos por cesar su llanto fueron casi en vano. Optó por permanecer a su lado hasta que cayó rendido al sueño, luego de eso se fue a dormir a su cuarto, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Viktor para pedirle que se apresurara.

Muy pronto, la semana de ausencia se convirtió en dos.

Irina se enteró del mal estado anímico de Yuuri, así que se iba a pasar las tardes con ellos en el departamento, jugaban con Alexei, veían películas o charlaban sobre buenas escuelas en la zona para el bebé, Irina era la más enterada del tema.

Pero cuando peor se pusieron las cosas, fue cuando la cita mensual con la doctora Kubo llegó. Yuuri había cumplido cinco meses de embarazo y Viktor no iba a poder asistir a la consulta.

Yuuri se recordaba una y otra vez que su amado no andaba de vacaciones, mucho menos de paseo por gusto, estaba en Moscú por trabajo. Además, no tenía por qué deprimirse, sus amigos lo apoyaban y acompañaban en todo momento. Como a la hora de la consulta, Chris de inmediato le dijo que él lo acompañaría, y así fue. Estuvo presente cuando la doctora lo revisó y le hizo el ultrasonido mensual.

Cuando el vientre de Yuuri quedó expuesto, Chris no pudo evitar exclamar un sonoro “Wow”.

—Lo siento, es que saberlo es una cosa, pero verlo… wow.

—Y no ha visto nada —le dijo la doctora, colocando el gel frío en el vientre de Yuuri, éste dio un respingo, no se acostumbraba a eso. Todos miraron al monitor, donde muy pronto apareció una imagen borrosa. Todo se veía oscuro y la silueta de una figurita muy pequeña y graciosa se dejaba ver.

—¿Ese es el bebé? —Chris no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Lo es. Ha crecido bastante en este mes —le dijo a Yuuri con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieren saber el sexo?

Los ojos del japonés se volvieron a inundar en lágrimas.

—Oh… Yuuri —Chris puso una mano sobre los cabellos ébano de él.

—Bien, no hay problema, se los diré en la próxima cita ¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió a su paciente, no quería verlo triste—. ¿Alguna molestia a lo largo de estas semanas? —congeló la imagen en el monitor y la imprimió para Yuuri.

—Nada fuera de lo normal.

—Yuuri, dile eso que te pasó con Viktor.

El japonés se sonrojó.

—No es nada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Es importante saber todo —le extendió un pañuelo al japonés para que se limpiara el gel de su vientre.

—Uhm… bueno, mi apetito sexual está por los suelos.

—Oh, eso es normal. Cuando menos te lo esperes, estará por los cielos —rio un poco—. No hay de qué preocuparse —le guiñó un ojo—. Mejor dile a Viktor que se prepare.

El pobre se sonrojó un poco. Chris se rio junto con la doctora.

Luego de la consulta, no hubo nada que le levantara el ánimo al japonés, pues su cumpleaños sería en un par de días y su amado no estaría con él. Eso lo devastó. Su cumpleaños, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido. Yurio le hizo un delicioso pastel, se le permitió comer todo lo que quisiera y Chris e Irina se unieron al festejo. Viktor estuvo presente unos momentos a través de video llamada, pero tuvo que volver a sus asuntos luego de que le cantaran feliz cumpleaños a Yuuri.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, el japonés recibió una llamada justo antes de que cayera rendido al sueño.

—¿Viktor? —respondió de inmediato.

—Hola mi amor.

A Yuuri se le formó un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo.

—Oh mi amor —se le quebró la voz.

—Cariño, no llores, me harás llorar también —pidió el ruso.

—Lo siento —se limpió las lágrimas y optó por ponerse los audífonos para recostarse y seguir con la llamada.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿La pasaste bien?

La voz de Viktor inundaba sus sentidos, casi podía sentir que estaba hablándole al oído, ahí, a su lado. Yuuri suspiró con pesadez.

—Te extraño —fue lo único que dijo.

—Yo también te extraño, pero pronto estaré en casa, lo prometo.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Las cosas son más difíciles de lo que creí. Sabía que yo no les agradaba, pero… —soltó una risa seca—…en verdad no me quieren.

—Vaya… que idiotas.

—Sí, que idiotas.

Ambos soltaron una risita pequeña.

—¿Has podido dormir? —inquirió el ruso. Conocía bien a su esposo, y sospechaba que quizás no habría podido dormir muy bien en esos días.

—No —fue sincero—. Me acostumbré a tenerte a mi lado.

Viktor sonrió, a él también le hacía falta sentir su presencia para poder descansar.

—Yuuri, cierra los ojos.

El japonés lo hizo.

—¿Ya lo hiciste? No puedo verte —soltó una risilla, Yuuri se contagió.

—Ya, lo hice.

—Bien, te contaré una historia para dormir.

—Vitya —rio—. ¿En serio?

—Sí, así que cierra los ojos y escucha.

El ruso comenzó a narrar una bella historia con su voz que era tan… a Yuuri se le aceleraba el corazón al escuchar esa hermosa y varonil voz. La historia era nada más y nada menos que la historia de ellos como familia, con Alexei y los futuros hijos que tendrían.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri se quedara dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Yuuri —susurró el ruso—. Amor, creo que ya te dormiste —todo lo decía en voz muy bajita—. Terminaré la llamada. Recuerda que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Te veré pronto —no quería, pero terminó la llamada.

Cuando se cumplieron tres semanas de la ausencia de Viktor, Chris tuvo que dejar solo a Yuuri un par de días, pues su esposo había regresado. En esos momentos dejaba a Yurio a cargo, quien se iba a pasar esos días en su antiguo hogar. El japonés sólo se sentía una carga para los demás. Y se los hizo saber una tarde, sentados Yurio, Chris e Irina a la mesa. Cenaban en familia y Yuuri les agradecía por cuidar de él.

—Somos tu familia —dijo Irina con mucha seguridad.

—Y lo hacemos también por el bebé —mencionó Yurio como si nada, ignorando el hecho de que Irina aún no sabía nada al respecto. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que recibiera una patada muy dolorosa bajo la mesa por parte del suizo—. ¡¿Pero qué dem…?! —lo fulminó con la mirada, pero entonces entendió su error—. Ah… sí, bueno. Lo hacemos por mi sobrino.

—¿Ya estás más tranquilo? Viktor dijo que regresaría en una semana ¿Verdad?

Los ojos castaños se iluminaron al escuchar eso. Sí, al fin faltaba sólo una semana para volver a ver al amor de su vida. Hasta Makkachin lo extrañaba, y ni se diga de Alexei.

—Este mes sin él se me ha hecho eterno… —suspiró, luego sintió una gran urgencia—…uhm, ahora vuelvo, necesito ir al baño —se levantó de la silla con mucha torpeza y rapidez. Se mareó al hacerlo y Chris y Yurio se levantaron como resorte de su asiento para ayudarlo. Irina miró todo eso con una expresión extraña.

A esas alturas, Yuuri ocultaba su embarazo con ropa mucho más holgada, se ponía las chamarras y suéteres de su esposo, pero incluso así, se le notaba la pancita.

—Yuuri, te noto un poco más llenito —comentó Irina cuando el japonés volvió del baño.

—¿Sabes, querida? Tú también te ves un poco más rellena que antes —contratacó Giacometti.

Yurio se rio entre dientes. Las peleas entre esos dos eran épicas. Los ojos verdes se dirigieron al japonés y brillaron al verlo reír después de tanto tiempo.

—Sobre eso… yo… —suspiró la pelirroja—…hay algo que tengo que decirles —se mordió el labio con mucho nerviosismo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Yuuri al ver su seriedad.

—No podré ocultarlo por más tiempo, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. Yo… estoy embarazada.

Un largo silencio reinó todo el lugar, seguido de exclamaciones llenas de sorpresa y felicidad, en especial por parte de Yuuri, quien se puso tan emotivo que soltó un par de lágrimas.

—¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan preocupada hace tiempo?

Ella suspiró con más pesadez que antes.

—Stèphane no lo sabe aún.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó el suizo.

—No sé si él quiere tener hijos. He temido decírselo y que se vaya de mi vida. Yo de verdad lo amo y no quisiera eso.

—¿Llegaste a pensar en… abortar? —inquirió Yuri.

—No, en ningún momento. Desde que supe sobre este bebé, estuve decidida a tenerlo, pero… no he podido decírselo a él. Si decide irse… —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—… al menos quiero que esto dure un poco más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —preguntó el japonés.

—Acabo de cumplir el cuarto mes.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, muy asombrados.

—¡¿Y él no se ha dado cuenta?! —exclamaron juntos.

—No… —se avergonzó—…no padecí de ningún síntoma al principio ni después. Y… sólo parece que aumenté de peso —se rascó la nuca con algo de pena.

—Tienes que decírselo.

—Lo sé, Yuuri, lo sé.

—Y yo también tengo que decirte algo, Irina.

—Yuuri —los otros dos lo detuvieron, mirándolo fijamente para que pensara lo que iba a hacer.

—Irina, yo también estoy esperando un bebé.

De nuevo, el silencio reinó todo el lugar. Sólo el sonido de Alexei jugando con su xilófono se distinguía.

—¿Qué dices? —comenzó a reírse, su risa pronto se convirtió en carcajada—. Yuuri, no bromees —miró la seriedad en el rostro de los tres hombres frente a ella—. Oh… no es broma —palideció tanto, que los demás se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Es verdad —dijo Yurio, entonces el japonés se levantó el grueso suéter y ahí se pudo apreciar mejor su vientre.

Irina lo miró con ojos desorbitados antes de caer desmayada. Había sido demasiado impacto para ella. Cuando despertó, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que puso una mano sobre el vientre de Yuuri, confirmando todo.

—Dios mío ¿Cómo? —lo miró, aún muy pálida.

Los tres hombres ahí presentes le explicaron cómo fue que sucedió.

Irina tardó días en acostumbrarse al embarazo de Yuuri. Su sorpresa se mezcló con la angustia de no decirle aún a su pareja que esperaban un hijo.

Uno de esos días, a Stèphane le tocó guardia de noche en el hospital, tuvo que dejar a su amada sola en casa. Ella no podía dormir, así que subió al departamento de lo Nikiforov y llamó a la puerta. Chris le abrió.

—Irina —se asombró—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó al verla ahí a media noche.

—Sí —se talló un ojo—. Bueno, no. No puedo dormir, estoy sola en casa ¿Está Yuuri? —entró al departamento sin ser invitada. Eso a Chris le causó mucha gracias, la miró de pies a cabeza y le causó mucha ternura verla en pijama, con pantuflas, despeinada y sin una gota de maquillaje.

—Está en su habitación, Alexei recién se durmió, así que probablemente siga despierto.

—¿Cómo está?

—Aún deprimido, extraña a su esposo. No ha podido dormir bien últimamente. Me ofrecí a ser su almohada, pero se enojó y me sacó de su cuarto —rio al recordarlo.

Irina fue directo al cuarto del japonés.

—¿Yuuri? —llamó en voz muy bajita cuando entró al cuarto. El aludido se removió en la cama, estaba hecho bolita, cubierto hasta el cuello con las mantas—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —se incorporó un poco para saludarla.

—No te levantes —se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Y tú, cómo estás?

—Bien…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Yuuri levantara las mantas del lado contrario de la cama.

—No puedes dormir sin Stèphane ¿Verdad? Ven, duerme aquí.

A la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, últimamente estaba muy sensible.

—Gracias.

Yuuri no tuvo que repetírselo, se metió a la cama y se hizo bolita junto a él. Lo que jamás se esperó, fue que Yuuri la rodeara con sus brazos cariñosamente. Él apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, soltando un pesado suspiro luego de acomodarse.

Curiosa, Irina buscó a tientas la barriga de Yuuri, éste dio un respingo cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos sobre él.

—¿Se ha movido? —preguntó ella.

—No aún.

—¿No es extraño que vayamos a tener un bebé casi al mismo tiempo? —preguntó, entre divertida y asombrada.

—Bastante extraño —admitió.

Irina sentía su tristeza, así que quería animarlo aunque fuese un poco.

—¿Sabes ya el sexo?

Yuuri comenzó a sollozar.

—Hey ¿Qué pasó? —lo miró al rostro. Él también estaba muy sensible.

—Ya lo sabría si Viktor hubiese ido conmigo a la consulta —se limpió las lágrimas.

—Oh… Yuuri. Ya no estés triste, Viktor volverá en un par de días.

Eso le sacó una pequeñita sonrisa al japonés, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de llorar.

—Ya, no llores —fue el turno de ella para abrazarlo—. Yo también extraño a Stèphane —comenzó a hacerle cariñitos en el cabello. Y así, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Yuuri jamás imaginó que estaría compartiendo la cama con la mujer que fue esposa de su ahora esposo. Las vueltas que daba la vida eran increíbles.

**> >><<< **

El día al fin se había llegado. Viktor volvería a casa esa misma noche y Yuuri no cabía en sí de la emoción, estaba ansioso y no lograba quedarse quieto, caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el departamento, además de que estaba muy cansado de no salir de ahí, pues… el embarazo era mucho más notorio, y además de que era riesgoso que saliera, también corría el riesgo de que lo reconocieran y se dieran cuenta de su estado. Lo que menos quería era a la prensa invadiendo su privacidad y la de su familia.

—Deja de caminar en círculos, me estás mareando —se quejó Yuri. Por su parte, Otabek no podía dejar de ver disimuladamente a Yuuri, pues ver a un hombre embarazado le causaba muchísima impresión.

—Viktor ya se tardó mucho ¿No creen? —estaba ansioso.

—Tranquilo, en cualquier momento llegará. Está nevando y a veces los vuelos se retrasan —intervino Irina.

—Debimos haber ido por él al aeropuerto.

—Cerdo, tranquilízate. Chris fue por él, seguramente ya vienen en… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas llaves a punto de abrir la puerta principal. Yurio se adelantó y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un alto y apuesto hombre ruso, con su cabello peinado como de costumbre, un poco más largo y un tanto revuelto. Venía con su característica ropa casual, muy a la moda, con maleta en una mano y una caja en la otra. Todos los presentes lo saludaron, pero sus ojos celestes se enfocaron única y exclusivamente en el japonés a unos metros de él. Se cautivó al mirarlo, y una urgencia alarmante de abrazarlo se apoderó de él.

—Yuuri —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, emocionado.

El japonés ni pudo hablar, simplemente corrió (todo lo que su estado le permitió) hacia su amado.

—¡Viktor! —incapaz de articular otra palabra debido a la emoción, se abalanzó sobre él. No se atrevió a soltarlo, temiendo que, al hacerlo, él se fuese a marchar de su vida para siempre.

—Oh Yuuri —suspiró. En ese abrazo se sentía en casa, él era su hogar—. Te extrañé mucho.

—¡Fue un mes entero! —sollozó contra su cuello—. Fue mucho, Viktor, demasiado.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé —aspiró el delicioso aroma de su piel, lo había extrañado tanto que dolía.

Ninguno soltaba al otro, entonces, fue cuando Viktor se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Algo presionaba contra su vientre. Se despegó del abrazo sólo para ver lo que era y… casi se va de espaldas.

—¡Por Dios! ¿¡Creció tanto en un solo mes?! —no podía creerlo.

La felicidad pura era palpable en su voz.

Posó su manos de inmediato sobre el vientre de su esposo, pero las retiró de inmediato, recordando que odiaba que le tocara la barriga todo el tiempo.

—Oh, lo siento…

—No, no ¡Hazlo! —sollozó, feliz.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. El ruso se agachó a la altura del vientre de su esposo y lo tocó con ambas manos.

—Hola bebé —saludó, pegado a Yuuri—. Creciste mucho eh —depositó un tierno besito sobre el ombligo ya levemente resaltado. Lo que jamás esperó fue sentir una patadita como respuesta—. ¿Qué fue eso? —se espantó.

—N-no lo sé —Yuuri se llevó ambas manos al vientre—. Jamás me había pasado —se asustó un poco—. Se movió…

—¡¿Se movió?! —Chris, Irina y Yurio se acercaron, intentando poner la mano en el vientre de Yuuri, éste se incomodó un poco.

—Alejen las manos de mi cerdito —intervino el ruso, haciendo que todos rieran por ello, incluso Yuuri, éste había extrañado ese lado juguetón de su esposo.

Viktor se incorporó y abrazó con fuerza a su esposo.

—Amor ¿Estás llorando? —inquirió Yuuri.

—No —respondió, lloroso. Hasta que por encima del hombro de Yuuri, vislumbró algo que lo descolocó por completo—. ¿Irina? —la miró de pies a cabeza—. ¿Tú…? ¿Qué te pasó? —se separó lentamente de Yuuri y la miró mejor.

—Estoy embarazada —respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Viktor casi se le fue la mandíbula al piso. Tardó un rato en creérselo, más aún el hecho de que su ex esposa y su ahora esposo tendrían un bebé casi por las mismas fechas.

Irina no podía estar más feliz, podía ahora lucir su embarazo sin ningún problema, había hablado con Stèphane y éste se puso más feliz que nunca al saber la noticia, aunque le reclamó el hecho de que se hubiera guardado el secreto tanto tiempo, y que pensara que podría abandonarla.

—Jamás te dejaría —le había dicho el médico—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Nunca hablamos sobre tener hijos, temí que no te gustara ser padre —fue sincera.

—¿¡Pero qué dices?! —sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Claro que quiero ser padre! Y más si es de un hijo tuyo —la besó en los labios, sin darle espacio a que dijera otra cosa. La tomó entre sus brazos y no la soltó en un buen rato.

Luego de que le dio la noticia a su pareja, pudo usar cualquier tipo de ropa, ya no tenía que ocultar la verdad, se sentía más dichosa que nunca.

—¿Qué traes en esa caja? —inquirió Yuuri al verla descansando sobre su maleta.

—¡Oh! Eso —la tomó y se la extendió—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. Es sólo parte de tu regalo.

Yuuri tomó la caja y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Su rostro se maravilló cuando vio lo que había dentro.

—Fue difícil viajar con él desde Moscú, tratando de que no se aplastara en el camino, incluso pensé en comprarle su propio boleto de avión —rio.

—Wow! —exclamó el japonés al ver ese delicioso y exquisito pastel.

Inmediatamente se apreciaba que era de una repostería fina. La elaboración se veía hecha con mucha dedicación y experiencia. Era de chocolate blanco, con una cubierta de crema mora azul y con muchas cerezas frescas encima, además de zarzamoras, moras azules y un macaron lila también. Para terminar la bella decoración, había pequeñas florecillas naturales adornando la superficie, unas azules y otras lilas. Yuuri lo miraba y lo primero que se le venía a la mente, eran los trajes de su presentación juntos de “Stammi Vicino”.

La caja desprendía un olor tan delicioso, que el estómago de Yuuri rugió con fuerza, todos fueron testigos de eso.

—Es para ti solo. Si quieres, puedes no compartirle a nadie —le susurró Viktor al oído, pero todos escucharon.

—¡¿Lo compraste en Kalabasa?! —se asomó el rubio, empujando a su compatriota para ver mejor el pastel—. ¡Wow! —le brillaron los ojos al ver esa hermosura.

—Sí. Han estado hablando mucho de ese lugar en las redes sociales.

—He querido ir a Moscú sólo para probar sus pasteles.

—No se diga más, comamos pastel —dijo Yuuri, dispuesto a compartirle a sus amigos—. Muchas gracias mi amor —se paró de puntillas y le dio un besito en la mejilla, notando que no se había afeitado en días. No le dijo nada al respecto, sólo le acarició la mejilla y el mentón, haciéndole notar que se dio cuenta de ello.

—Luego te explicaré —suspiró y soltó una risilla—. Fui un desastre todo el tiempo que estuve sin ti —besó el dorso de su mano con un amor infinito.

—Me haces cosquillas —rio al sentir la barba—. ¡Viktor! —se quejó cuando éste lo abrazó y se restregó contra su rostro, raspándole la mejilla con la propia.

Los ahí presentes los miraban y se sentían felices al verlos así. Habían sido testigos de la tristeza de Yuuri ante la ausencia de Viktor, no querían ver eso de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? Quiero verlo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañó —dijo Irina. Eso le rompió un poco el corazón a Viktor.

—Está dormido, aguantó todo lo que pudo —dijo Yuuri con pesar.

—Iré a darle un beso de las buenas noches—besó fugazmente los labios de su esposo y casi corrió a la habitación de su bebé. Lo había extrañado horrores.

Mientras los demás se preparaban para probar un delicioso pastel, Viktor entró al cuarto de su hijo y se llenó de ternura al verlo dormir. Extendió su mano para acariciarle la carita. Se inclinó sobre él y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, pero eso bastó para que sus ojos intensamente azules se abrieran. Apenas lo vislumbró…

—Papi… ¡Papi! ¡Papi! —se incorporó y estiró los brazos hacia Viktor. Estaba demasiado feliz—. ¡Sí, papi!

A Viktor se le apachurró el corazón. De inmediato lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho. El nene se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

—Ya estoy en casa, mi niño —besó su cabecita y le meció con mucho amor.

Ni siquiera pasó por su mente volver a recostarlo en su camita, Alexei no se desprendía de su cuello y él no pretendía alejarlo. Regresó al comedor con los demás, cargando a su hijo, el nene tenía una cara de pereza increíble, sus cabellos negros estaban todos revueltos y tenía marcas de la sábana en su mejilla, pero la felicidad brillaba en sus ojos al tener de vuelta a su padre.

—Imaginé que se despertaría —Yuuri se acercó a ambos y le dio un beso a cada uno—. Ya vamos a partir el pastel.

—No lo partiremos hasta que te cantemos las mañanitas.

—Viktor —se quejó Yuuri—. Mi cumpleaños ya pasó.

—No importa, yo no estuve aquí. Anda, déjanos cantarte de nuevo.

El japonés no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Le cantaron las mañanitas y enseguida partieron el delicioso pastel. Alexei no se quiso separar en ningún momento de Viktor, menos todavía cuando éste le compartió de su porción de pastel.

—Amor, le estás dando chocolate. ¿Sabes? No dormirá en toda la noche —se burló Yuuri.

—No importa por esta ocasión, lo cuidaré —le dio un sonoro besito en la mejilla al bebé, éste ni se inmutó, estaba más ocupado comiéndose el pastel de su padre con la manita.

—¡Lyosha! —Yuuri le alejó la mano del pastel, riendo al ver que terminó todo sucio—. Dámelo para que puedas comer tranquilo, yo ya terminé mi porción.

Viktor aceptó y pasó a Alexei al regazo de su padre, jamás imaginó que el niño se negaría tanto que comenzaría a soltar patadas, una de éstas fue a dar a la barriga de Yuuri.

—Alexei —lo llamó Viktor con algo de autoridad, para que se tranquilizara. Se había espantado enormemente cuando vio esa patadita y más al notar el leve quejido de Yuuri.

—Tranquilo amor, no fue nada —aseguró el japonés.

Alexei comenzó a llorar. Viktor lo iba a cargar, pero el nene lo empujaba del rostro con sus manitas, como le había alzado la voz, no quería que él lo cargara. Estiraba sus bracitos hacia Yuuri, peo Viktor no iba a permitir que lo cargara, temía por su seguridad a pesar de que la patada había sido mínima.

—Ven aquí, mocoso —Yurio se incorporó y extendió los brazos hacia su sobrino. Viktor dejó que lo cargara y al instante se tranquilizó, pero no dejaba que su tío Yuri se sentara, pues, apenas lo hacía, el nene comenzaba a llorar y a dar patadas.

Se alejó hacia la sala para caminar con Alexei en brazos, Otabek lo siguió momentos después.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —inquirió Viktor por enésima vez.

—Sí, amor —le sonrió—. En verdad no fue nada.

Viktor suspiró.

—Alexei está un poco necio últimamente.

—¿Será que presiente que pronto dejará de ser hijo único? —inquirió Chris con algo de diversión.

—Por cierto ¿Han pensado en cómo decirle que tendrá un hermanito? —preguntó Irina con curiosidad.

—Todavía no, no sabemos cómo lo tomará. Aunque aún es pequeño para entender ciertas cosas.

—Sí, Viktor, pero tienen que tratar de explicarle que hay que cuidar a Yuuri, que debe ser cuidadoso con él, ve lo que pasó hace unos momentos —agregó Chris con seriedad.

—Tienen que hablar con él.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron mutuamente, ajenos a que en la sala Yurio trataba de animar un poco a Alexei.

—Hey, bodoque, ya fue suficiente —le regañaba. Trataba de sonar enojado, pero con el bebé no podía sacar a flote su lado malo.

El nene simplemente escondía su carita en el cuello de Yuri, negándose a salir de su escondite. Yurio lo mecía de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarlo un poco, pues seguía llorando.

—Oye ¿Qué pasó contigo, mocoso? Tú no eras un niño mimado —le daba palmaditas en la espalda, pero Alexei seguía renuente a dejar de lado su mal humor.

Otabek se acercó y le picó una mejilla al nene, sólo logró hacerlo enojar más.

—¡Beka! —se enojó el rubio.

—Lo siento —vio cómo Alexei se ponía algo loquito—. Quizás está así porque ya tiene sueño.

—Comió chocolate, lo dudo.

—Puede pasar. Anna a veces come chocolate y sólo logra ponerse de mal humor porque no puede dormir.

—¿En serio?

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —pidió el kazajo. Yurio asintió y se lo entregó.

Alexei lo miraba extraño, un tanto desconfiado hasta que Otabek lo alzó en brazos aún más arriba de su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Yurio, preocupado.

El otro no respondió, comenzó a jugar con él al estilo “avioncito”. No pasó mucho antes de que la estruendosa risa del bebé resonara en todo el departamento.

—Sólo necesita que agoten su energía —le sonrió al bebé. Yurio se quedó impresionado.

Los demás escucharon la risa del bebé y no tardaron en aparecer en la sala, viendo lo que el kazajo hacía con el nene.

—¿No te cansas? —preguntó al ver que pasaba un rato y seguía jugando con él, cargándolo y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—No.

Yurio se sentó en el sillón, mirándolos. Y un pensamiento que venía asediándolo desde hace varios meses, volvió a su cabecita loca: definitivamente quería hijos con ese maravilloso hombre.

Cuando las visitas se fueron, el bebé de la casa había quedado exhausto gracias a sus tíos.

Viktor y Yuuri se preparaban para ir a dormir. Mientras el ruso se desvestía, su esposo llegó por detrás y lo rodeó con mucho cariño.

—¿Estás cansado? —inquirió el menor, dándole un delicioso masaje en los hombros, sentía a su esposo muy tenso.

—No tienes idea —suspiró.

—Ven —lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama para que se acostara y así darle un masaje—. Lo siento, estoy más pesado —le advirtió antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su trasero para darle un merecido masaje.

—Amor —dijo con la voz amortiguada por la almohada—. Soy yo quien debería de darte un…oh —sintió la magia de los dedos de Yuuri sobre sus músculos adoloridos.

—Cuéntame cómo te fue, dímelo todo.

Viktor suspiró lleno de placer. No sabía qué había hecho para merecerse un esposo tan magnífico.

Mientras se relajaba, comenzó a contarle a Yuuri cada uno de sus días en Moscú, fue muy específico. Yuuri se aguantaba la risa de vez en cuando, pues su amado de repente divagaba un poco debido al sueño y cansancio, a pesar de ello, le platicó con lujo de detalle lo difícil que fue conseguir el permiso, pero que afortunadamente lo había conseguido a pesar de todo. Y no sólo eso, sino que también se había ganado a varias personas de la federación. Con eso Yuuri comprobaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie se resistía al encanto Nikiforov.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —se inclinó hacia su nuca y le dio un besito. Le había costado un poco de trabajo debido a que no le era tan fácil inclinarse con su barriguita más abultada que antes.

Viktor esbozó una tierna sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahora dime, ¿Por qué fuiste un desastre sin mí? —acarició su mejilla rasposa.

El aludido abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Cuándo no soy un desastre sin ti? —soltó una risita—. Ven, amor —palmeó el lado libre a un lado de él, fue ahí cuando descubrió que la almohada tamaño real con su imagen impresa en ella, ocupaba su lugar de la cama. Una almohada lo había sustituido. Frunció el ceño, y sin decir nada, de una patada la echó al piso.

Yuuri se acostó a su lado y Viktor no tardó en arrastrarlo hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo, sintiendo con regocijo que la pancita de su esposo chocaba con su abdomen.

El japonés miró su rostro de cerca, lo observó con una infinita admiración que sólo embobaba más al ruso.

—Te extrañé mucho —susurró Viktor, con un sentimiento extraño en su voz, parecía querer llorar—. Durante este mes, no podía hacer otra cosa más que recordar el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados —suspiró—. Esos años fueron los peores de mi vida y… me di cuenta de lo dependiente que soy de ti —acarició el cabello negro de Yuuri—. Si tú me hicieras falta, simplemente moriría.

—No, Viktor —lo miró consternado—. No digas eso ¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos? Si algo me llegase a pasar, no puedes hacer eso, amor. Nuestros hijos te necesitarían.

El ruso se puso repentinamente serio, tenía razón.

—Lo siento —lo abrazó, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Yuuri—. Estoy algo sentimental, no me hagas caso.

—Tonto —suspiró, acariciando sus cabellos—. Yo tampoco sabría qué hacer sin ti —admitió con sinceridad.

—Pero estamos juntos.

—Y eso es lo que importa —le daba caricias suaves en todo su rostro mientras Viktor deslizaba su mano por el vientre de Yuuri, deleitándose con él—. ¿Te afeitarás mañana?

—¿No te gusta? —rio.

—No. Me pica cuando quiero besarte.

Viktor rio más ampliamente.

—Mañana le diré adiós entonces.

—Amor.

—¿Si?

—Tenemos que ver la manera de hablar con Lyosha sobre el bebé.

—Le diremos que su regalo de navidad será un hermanito, pero que llegará hasta el otro año —bromeó.

—Hablo en serio, Viktor.

—Lo sé —suspiró, estaba muy cansado—. Mañana buscaremos la manera ¿Si?

—Está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Yuuri de pronto habló.

—Vitya.

—¿Hm? —se estaba quedando ya dormido.

—Tengo calor, pero no quiero que me sueltes.

El ruso no dijo nada, se puso de pie y salió al pasillo, regresó momentos después, se puso un pijama y se metió de nuevo a la cama. Yuuri lo miraba sin entender nada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Modifiqué el termostato para que nuestra habitación esté más fría —lo abrazó con cariño, casi parecía un gatito buscando su calor.

Yuuri comenzó a sentir la diferencia del clima y se lo agradeció bastante.

**> >><<< **

Era un día muy bello en san Petersburgo. La temperatura era gélida, pero el sol había salido y no iban a desaprovecharlo. Habían quedado de verse con Yurio, Otabek, Chris y Phichit, a quien Yuuri le había dado la noticia secreta de su embarazo y éste no tardó ni dos días en llegar a la ciudad.

Pero antes de salir, tenían planeado hablar con su pequeñín de casi dos años. Viktor terminó de atarle los zapatos y comenzó a hablar con él.

—Alexei, hijo, tu papi y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

El pequeño los miró muy atento, con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de inocencia.

Yuuri se sentó a un lado de los amores de su vida y prosiguió.

—Es algo muy bueno, cariño ¿Sabes? Muy pronto tendrás a alguien con quien jugar.

—¿Jugal? —miró a sus papis sin entender del todo.

—Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita —soltó Viktor de repente.

Yuuri lo miró con cara de “tienes que estar bromeando”. Se suponía que le darían la noticia con tacto y delicadeza, pero era un hecho que ser así era un rasgo Nikiforov imposible de borrar.

Los ojos enormes de Alexei los miraba sin entender muy bien.

—¿ónde? —preguntó.

—Todavía no llega —continuó Viktor, luego puso una mano sobre el vientre de Yuuri—. Está aquí, creciendo.

—Oh… —su tierna expresión de asombro los maravilló a ambos. Su boquita había formado una gran “O”.

—Hay que cuidar a papi, porque en su barriga está creciendo un bebé, tu hermanito.

—¿ito?

—O hermanita —añadió Yuuri.

—Oh… —volvió a exclamar el nene. Desde semanas atrás, el vientre de Yuuri llamaba la atención del pequeño, pero ahora lo hacía mucho más. ¿Ahí adentro había un hermanito o hermanita que jugaría con él? No lo entendía del todo, pero por el simple hecho de que le dijeran que alguien jugaría con él, se puso feliz.

—Pensé que sería más difícil —suspiró Yuuri. Luego vio con ternura cómo Alexei pegaba el oído en su vientre, enseguida usó su manita para acariciarlo, pero lo hizo con algo de brusquedad.

—Hazlo con cuidado, cariño, hay que cuidar la pancita de papi —pidió Viktor con el mayor tacto posible.

El bebé asintió y lo hizo ahora con más cuidado.

Los esposos se miraron mutuamente con mucha felicidad. Yuuri abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Momentos después la familia entera estaba lista para salir, incluso Makkachin, quien daba brincos al ver que esta vez iría Yuuri al “paseo”.

—Quiero salir, pero… —se vio muy dudoso—…amor, ya se me nota mucho —se miró en el espejo, a pesar del suéter que traía puesto, se le notaba la barriga, cuyo tamaño incrementó más todavía en esas semanas.

Viktor sonrió embelesado al mirarlo, tomó uno de sus abrigos y se lo puso a su amado. Ambos se miraron al espejó, Viktor abrazándolo desde atrás.

—Ponte esto, no se notará tanto —besó su cuello con mucho amor antes de ir a buscar un gorro y bufanda para su esposo, temía que pescara un resfriado.

Yuuri respiró profundamente mientras se ponía el abrigo, éste olía tremendamente a su amado. Sonrió al ver que se lo podía abotonar sin problema, porque eso sí, su ropa ya no le quedaba. Irían, además de pasear, a comprar ropa para el embarazado. Todos sus amigos los acompañarían.

El ruso regresó y le puso la bufando y el gorro.

—Amor, exageras, no hace tanto frío.

Pero a Viktor no le importó.

—No te los quites por nada del mundo —besó su mejilla y fue por Alexei para ya salir.

Se encontraron con sus amigos en el centro comercial. Primero fueron a comer todos juntos, después se dirigieron a buscar ropa para Yuuri y finalmente a comprar cosas para el bebé. Pero, como no sabían aún el sexo, decidieron comprar todo de color verde menta.

Fue un día agradable y muy tranquilo. Yuuri se sentía extremadamente feliz al poder salir y respirar aire fresco, pasearse por las calles y algunas plazas. Todos se detuvieron en una de esas plazas al ver que había un pequeño local en el que vendían helado. El establecimiento estaba lleno a pesar del frío que hacía, a la gente no le importaba comer nieve a pesar del clima.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigieron al local para comprar, pero…

—No debo de comer eso —suspiró Yuuri.

—Amor, sólo un cono pequeño.

—Viktor, aumenté cinco kilos en este mes ¡Cinco! La doctora me regañará cuando vayamos a consulta.

—Tienes razón, amor, mejor no comas. Bueno…—miró a su mejor amigo—…Chris, pide un cono doble de chocolate para mí, por favor.

—A la orden —respondió el suizo antes de irse con los demás a comprar helado.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó el japonés.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, confundido.

Yurio no se aguantó una risilla. Se había quedado con esos dos.

—Eres hombre muerto, Nikiforov —murmuró Plisetsky.

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la banca más cercana. No sabía por qué, pero en verdad le había causado mucho enojo que Viktor fuera tan insensible y distraído. Él quería comer helado también.

Los tres se quedaron en la plaza, esperando con la carriola y Makkachin a que llegaran con el pedido. El can se apiadó de Yuuri, sintió su enojo y se subió a la banca para recostar su cabecita sobre su regazo, tratando de animarlo.

—Hasta el perro es más sensible que tú, Viktor —murmuró Yurio en voz baja para que sólo él lo escuchara.

—Pero… ¿Qué hice mal?

—Demonios, Viktor. ¿Él no puede comer helado y tú pides uno doble?

Entonces Viktor entendió y se sintió mal por su esposo.

Volvieron de la tienda con los postres. A Alexei le compraron uno pequeño y Yuuri se encargó de dárselo poco a poco. Todos comían plácidamente su helado en esa plaza, y Yuuri no podía estar más molesto.

Odiaba engordar fácilmente, odiaba no poder hacer ejercicio para evitar engordar, y odiaba a la gente de metabolismo acelerado que come la chatarra que quiere y no engorda, tal como su esposo y todos sus amigos ahí presentes.

Todos se habían dado cuenta del enojo que el japonés tenía. Últimamente se enojaba con facilidad y era divertido verlo, así que sólo estaban esperando a que explotara. Habían visto lo bruto que fue Viktor, así que se esperaban una escena muy chistosa. Y la escenita no tardó en llegar.

—Suficiente —se paró de la banca, y luego de recuperar un poco el aire por el esfuerzo hecho, caminó hacia sus amigos y la matanza comenzó.

Sin decir nada, y muy molesto, empezó a tumbarles de un manotazo el helado a cada uno de sus amigos. El primero fue Yurio.

—¿¡Qué te pasa cerdo?! —se enojó, había estado disfrutando bastante su helado de nuez.

El siguiente fue Phichit, quien sólo hizo una exclamación de sorpresa y comenzó a grabar todo. De él siguió Chris, quien se rio abiertamente cuando Yuuri le dio un manotazo a su helado. Después continuó con Otabek, quien le extendió su postre para que pudiera lanzarlo con más fuerza y facilidad.

—Gracias, Otabek.

El aludido sólo asintió. No le molestaba, lo entendía. Él también estaría molesto si no pudiera comer todas las porquerías que acostumbraba ingerir. Y si Yuuri podía desquitarse con eso, no se interpondría.

Seguía Viktor.

Yuuri esperó que mínimo hiciera lo mismo que Otabek, pero no fue así. Entonces trató de tumbárselo como hizo con los demás, pero Viktor puso lo que quedaba de su helado lejos del alcance de su esposo. El menor se enojó y trató de tumbárselo varias veces, pero el otro no se dejaba y lo alejaba todo lo que podía, hasta que se cansó y finalmente se echó lo que restaba del cono a la boca. En su mano sólo quedó el papelito que envolvía a la galleta del cono.

Yuuri enrojeció tiernamente y dentro de su enojo, tomó ese papelito, lo hizo bola y lo lanzó lejos.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó Phichit, con su mano sobre la boca, dramatizando su sorpresa. La verdad era que todos se estaban divirtiendo con lo que veían, sin saber que Yuuri se estaba molestando muy en serio. Las hormonas que seguía tomando para mantener el embarazo, hacían los mismos estragos en él que en un principio, así que Viktor ya no se veía muy afectado por eso.

Viktor habló cuando al fin terminó de ingerir el helado.

—No te enojes, amor —intentó abrazarlo. Pero Yuuri lo rechazó y lo agarró a pequeños golpes. Al final Viktor logró rodearlo por completo con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame, Nikiforov! —forcejeaba, pero no lograba zafarse.

—¿Para que hagas de mí tu saco de boxeo? No señor —rio ampliamente, pero Yuuri seguía muy enfadado.

—Viejo, está enojado en serio —murmuró Yurio con seriedad.

—Lo sé —respondió Viktor en un tono bajo a pesar de que Yuuri obviamente podía escucharlo—. Yuuri, amor —lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró sólo para darse cuenta de su expresión—. Oh Dios, sí estás muy enojado —rio con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo en que lo volvía a apresar entre sus brazos. No lo soltó hasta que se le pasó el enojo. Quizás sí se había pasado un poquito, y bueno, Yuuri también estaba exagerando.

Más tarde se olvidaron del incidente, regresaron a casa, todos estaban muy cansados, en especial Yuuri, quien sentía sus pies muy hinchados y le dolía la espalda.

Al llegar al departamento y al estar finamente solos, Viktor llevó a Alexei (Quien se había quedado dormido en el camino) a su habitación y regresó a la sala en donde estaba su esposo acomodando las compras.

—Deja eso ahí, yo me encargo luego —le quitó las bolsas de ropa y cosas, dejándolas en el suelo de la sala—. Siéntate —le indicó el sillón más amplio. Yuuri no rechistó y le hizo caso en todo.

Viktor se sentó en la mesita del centro y subió uno de los pies de Yuuri sobre su regazo, le quitó el zapato y comenzó hacerle un delicioso masaje. Sí, tenía sus piecitos inflamados.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Yuuri comenzó a sollozar muy bajito.

—Lo siento… —dijo de pronto—…lo siento mucho. No debí portarme así. Es que…

—No tienes que disculparte.

—No, sí tengo que hacerlo. No mereces que te haga esos desplantes. Lo siento tanto, por más que intento, no puedo controlarlo.

—Mi vida —lo tomó de las mejillas—. En serio, lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte por nada —besó su frente y siguió con su trabajo de masajear esos lindos pies.

Yuuri siguió llorando en silencio, más por sentimentalismo que por otra cosa.

Viktor intentó animar el momento, sacó su móvil y puso música. El japonés se animó un poco. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando el ruso terminó el masaje, sus pies estaban mucho mejor y él se sentía sumamente relajado.

Se sentaron en la sala, uno al lado del otro, abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando de la música hasta que una linda canción hizo acto de presencia. Yuuri la reconoció de inmediato, como buen músico y compositor, la había amado desde el primer momento en que la escuchó, en ese Grand Prix en el que Viktor fue su coach.

“Serenado for two”, la canción que usó Michele Crispino en ese año.

—¿Me permites esta pieza? —se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su esposo, el aludido lo miró con un cariño inmenso antes de asentir y tomar su mano. No le importaron sus pies hinchados.

Viktor rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, Yuuri hizo lo mismo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Se movían a un compás muy lento, sólo meciéndose de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la canción y de la compañía mutua.

A Yuuri se le puso la piel de gallina cuando su esposo comenzó a cantarle en el oído:

—“No one loves you like the way I do”.

Yuuri se sintió en las nubes, le trajo recuerdos muy, pero muy gratos: Viktor entrenándolo, los dos durmiendo juntos en todas las sedes del GPF, conociendo ciudades y turisteando por Barcelona. Inevitablemente se llenó de bellas sensaciones.

Estaban tan inmersos en su burbuja de amor, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que alguien entró a su departamento y los vio bailando en la sala.

—¿Ves? te dije que no podían durar tanto tiempo peleados. He vivido con ellos por meses, ya los conozco muy bien —rio bajito.

Otabek asintió, mirando a la cursi pareja.

—Dejemos estas bolsas que olvidaron y vámonos —dejó las cosas en el pasillo y se fueron en silencio para no interrumpir el momento.

El par de tórtolos se quedó en la sala, bailando juntitos aun cuando la música se terminó.

Los días pasaron, y desde el intento fallido de tener sexo, no lo habían vuelto a intentar. Viktor esperaba que el apetito sexual de su esposo volviese, y Yuuri… bueno, Yuuri también lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, lo que Yuuri tenía no era eso, él más bien se sentía muy cohibido por su apariencia. Tampoco quería salir ya, pues el embarazo se le notaba mucho, y ahora que no corría tanto riesgo y podía salir a pasear con supervisión, no quería. Viktor lo entendió y lo acompañó en todo momento, haciéndolo sentir mejor. Lo terminó convenciendo de salir un par de veces, pero era entonces cuando Yuuri se enfundaba en capas y capas de ropa para disimular un poco su estado.

De todas formas, tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer cualquier esfuerzo mayor del requerido para caminar y subirse a un auto. Por lo mismo no salía tanto de casa, se desesperaba mucho y se encerraba a tocar su teclado y a componer música en su habitación.

Viktor lo tranquilizaba, recordándole que todo eso valdría la pena cuando tuvieran a su bebé en brazos. Eso derretía al japonés, y recordaba que en efecto, todo ese esfuerzo valía la pena por completo. Sin embargo, a veces sentía que era una ballena gorda e inflamada. Su cuerpo había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas, lo notó especialmente esa tarde nublada de invierno. Su esposo estaba tratando de hacer que Alexei durmiera su siesta vespertina, así que aprovechó y decidió tomar un baño caliente y relajante.

Traía sólo su bata de baño, se miró al espejo y notó lo redondo que estaba. Era inevitable que se sintiera un poco cohibido por eso, su cuerpo no era…normal.

Desde que esos cambios se hicieron más visibles, no quiso que Viktor lo viera desnudo.

Se desató la bata y dejó que se deslizara por sus hombros hasta caer en sus codos. Y así, con la bata abierta, se miró detenidamente en el gran espejo del tocador mientras la tina se llenaba de agua caliente. Le maravillaba y al mismo tiempo le aterraba ver los cambios en su cuerpo día tras día.

Estaba más gordito, pero no tanto como cuando abandonó el patinaje hace tantos años ya, antes de que Viktor se volviera su entrenador. Su vientre… vaya, sí que había crecido, y sus pechos estaban muy ligeramente inflamados y le dolían.

Suspiró pesadamente, no se sentía en su cuerpo.

Pero entonces se miró una vez más al espejo y tocó su vientre con ambas manos, lleno de un cariño indescriptible.

—Ya quiero que nazcas, cariño —suspiró con anhelo.

Se miró largamente en el espejo, apenas creyendo que dentro de sí crecía un pequeño ser. Un pequeño ser igualito a Viktor y a él.

—Te ves precioso.

Esa voz grave y tremendamente sexy rebotó en las paredes del baño. Yuuri pegó un brinco tremendo al verse sorprendido. Intentó cubrirse de inmediato con la bata, pero Viktor no se lo permitió.

—En verdad, amor, estás precioso —se paró detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello. Yuuri veía todo por el espejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

**_Continuará…_ **


	48. Tormenta

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLVII

##  _“Tormenta”_

—Te ves precioso.

Esa voz grave y tremendamente sexy rebotó en las paredes del baño. Yuuri pegó un brinco al verse sorprendido. Intentó cubrirse de inmediato con la bata, pero Viktor no se lo permitió.

—En verdad, amor, estás precioso —se paró detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello. Yuuri veía todo por el espejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Intentó cubrirse de nuevo, pero no lo logró.

—Vi-Viktor, yo no… no quiero que me veas así.

—¿Cómo? —besó su cuello y aspiró su delicioso aroma.

—Tan hinchado, gordo y raro —estaba muy cohibido.

—Eres el mismo Yuuri de siempre, mi Yuuri —se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó más fuerte desde atrás.

**_Yuuri._ **

Me dejé hacer, sentir su aliento contra mi piel provocaba sensaciones que extrañaba mucho experimentar. Sus manos grandes y hermosas me acariciaban desde atrás, lo hacía con sumo cuidado y pasión. Se giró para poder abrazarme de frente, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo, mi gran vientre chocaba contra su abdomen, impidiendo que el abrazo fuese más íntimo todavía.

—Amor ¿Quieres tomar un baño? —me preguntó, acariciando mis costados con sus manos, de arriba abajo.

—Sí, pero… Alexei está durmiendo una siesta.

—No hay problema —besó la punta de mi nariz—. Espérame aquí.

Volvió momentos después, sin ropa y con el monitor de bebé en mano.

—Así nos daremos cuenta si despierta —me tomó entre sus brazos antes de robarme un dulce y apasionado beso.

Extrañaba tanto sentirlo así, apasionado, arrebatado…

Desde que quedé embarazado, Viktor pasaba día y noche cuidando de mi bienestar, no se atrevía a abrazarme muy fuerte por temor a lastimarme, pero ahora parecía más necesitado de mí, como yo de él.

Sentí su piel desnuda tan cálida junto a la mía, mi piel se erizó y él lo percibió al instante.

—¿Qué te parece un baño caliente y un masaje en los pies? —me susurró al oído. Mis rodillas temblaron.

Ciertamente tenía muchas ganas de pedirle que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo, teníamos meses sin hacerlo, pero su propuesta me pareció tan tentadora que no pude rechazarla.

Tomó mi bata y la deslizó suavemente sobre mi piel hasta quitarla por completo, me alzó en brazos y entre risitas nos metimos a la tina.

—¿No peso mucho? —pregunté, preocupado cuando me dejó como si nada dentro del agua caliente.

—Bastante.

—¡Hey! —me quejé, riendo y salpicándole agua.

Nos acomodamos cada uno en un extremo de la tina, frente a frente, mis piernas estaban entre las suyas, y él me hacía cosquillas en los muslos con sus pies.

Sacó una mano del agua y la extendió hacia mí. Sonreí ampliamente y le di mi pie. Eso me trajo muchos recuerdos, y al parecer a él también, no borraba una preciosa sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento.

—Relájate amor.

Me dijo, y eso fue lo que hice. Me relajé tanto con su masaje en los pies, que un sueño muy agradable me invadió, cerré los ojos unos momentos, y cuando los abrí de nuevo, noté la mirada de mi esposo clavada en mi vientre. Él me sonrió al ver que había despertado, seguía masajeando mis pies.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté, adormilado y viendo que contenía sus ganas de reír—. ¿Te burlas de mí? —alcé una ceja.

—Jamás —besó el dorso de mi pie—. Bueno, un poco —extendió su mano hasta alcanzar mi vientre, éste sobresalía un poco del agua.

Tenía que admitir que… sí, era gracioso.

—Soy una ballena —suspiré.

—Estás precioso —dijo, por enésima vez en la tarde. Eso me emocionaba un poco, no podía evitarlo.

Entonces fue cuando lo noté diferente, un tanto ido, disperso.

—Vitya —lo llamé suavemente—. ¿Está todo en orden?

Él se asombró.

—Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás algo extraño.

—No es verdad.

—Te conozco, amor, algo sucede —comencé a preocuparme cuando desvió la mirada y dejó de masajear mi pie.

—Bueno, sí hay algo —me miró con algo de vergüenza.

—Dime —los nervios me atacaron.

—Extraño hacer ciertas cosas contigo.

—Oh… —entendí de inmediato.

—Pero al mismo tiempo temo hacerte daño, o que mis caricias no te agraden —suspiró.

Me sentí mierda. La última vez que intentamos tener intimidad fue terriblemente vergonzoso.

—Vitya…

—¿Si?

Sus preciosos ojos celestes me miraron con una calidez que no pude describir. Su simple mirada me aceleraba el corazón. ¿Era normal eso después de tantos años?

—No sabía cómo decírtelo —me incorporé un poco de la bañera.

—¿Qué haces?

Quería incorporarme lo suficiente para levantarme y sentarme sobre su regazo. Pero mi centro de gravedad era distinto al de siempre, mi cuerpo me traicionó y perdí el equilibrio.

—¡Yuuri!

No sé cómo hizo para salvarme de esa caída, pero lo hizo, logró sostenerme y evitó que me golpeara contra el piso de la bañera. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Una caída a estas alturas del embarazo sería lo peor. Vi la expresión de espanto en Viktor y entendí que sentía el mismo pánico que yo.

—Amor, ten más cuidado —me abrazó, casi temblando.

—Lo siento —correspondí al abrazo.

Pasado el susto, nos echamos a reír.

—Viktor… —susurré sugestivamente en su oído—…he tenido mucho antojo.

—¿De qué? —se separó para mirarme a la cara. Esperando a que le dijera qué combinación extraña de comida quería ahora.

—De ti.

Vi su expresión sorprendida y satisfecha. Los ojos le brillaron y yo reí por ello antes de rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

—¿Y si te lastimo? ¿O si lastimo al bebé?

—No lo harás —lo tomé de las mejillas y mirándolo fijamente le dije—: Hazme el amor.

Una preciosa sonrisa adornó su expresión. Me tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado, depositándome en la cama casi como si fuese de cristal.

No pasó ni un segundo desde que me dejó en la cama, que comenzó a besar cada rincón de mi piel, saboreando cada centímetro y haciéndome suspirar. Esas caricias bastaban para hacerme arquear la espalda. Ni se diga cuando usaba su lengua en sitios muy sensibles y erógenos.

—Yuuri, estás muy sensible —me dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba una de mis nalgas en su mano. Yo jadeé como idiota, pero me alerté cuando sentí sus labios sobre uno de mis pezones.

—No, Vitya, ahí no —me avergonzó mucho que lo hiciera. Seguramente ya había notado lo hinchados que estaban mis pechos.

—¿Es molesto?

—Uhm… no, pero ¡Ah! —gemí con más fuerza ante el placer. Sí, estaba más sensible de lo normal.

Estábamos desnudos en la cama, yo con mis piernas abiertas y él entre ellas, echado sobre mi cuerpo para repartir caricias y besos a diestra y siniestra. El roce continuo de nuestra piel, más la humedad cálida de sus labios… estaban haciendo que perdiera mi cordura.

Comenzó a frotarse contra mí, su entrepierna contra la mía, una y otra vez. Yo me sentía desfallecer. El simple roce de su miembro contra el mío, hizo que me viniera sin previo aviso. Mi espalda se arqueó violentamente, agarré la almohada bajo mi cabeza y la apreté con fuerza entre mis dedos mientras sentía cómo el placer me arrastraba a ese profundo orgasmo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, aún agitado, noté con algo de vergüenza que Viktor me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.

—Amor… ¿Tan pronto? —me preguntó. Sólo sentí cómo el calor subió hasta mis orejas.

—Oh, cállate —quité la almohada de su lugar y golpeé con ella a Viktor. Él se echó a reír abiertamente.

—Pero no te ves cansado… —llevó su mano a mi miembro aún despierto, eso me hizo pegar un brinquito. Y el placer volvió a mí cuando juntó los miembros de ambos, frotándolos juntos, al mismo tiempo y usando también su mano.

—No estoy cansado —logré articular, perdido en el placer que me provocaban sus caricias.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar? —jadeó, con su frente pegada a la mía, nuestros alientos mezclándose y nuestros cuerpos agitados.

—¿En serio te estás arriesgando a que acepte que te detengas? —me burlé un poco, pellizcándole una mejilla y viendo su reacción sorprendida—. Continua, por favor —supliqué. No tuve que esperar para que afianzara mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y me devorara a besos una vez más.

Me perdí entre sus caricias, sus besos y sus tiernas atenciones. En todo momento procuraba no aplastarme para no dañar a nuestro bebé, era cuidadoso y tremendamente amoroso. No entendía cómo lograba ser así, y además muy apasionado, pues sus caricias me encendían de una manera inexplicable. Sentía que en cualquier momento me vendría de nuevo, pero no quería que esto terminara tan pronto.

Logré concentrarme en acariciar toda su piel, deslicé mis dedos por toda su columna, desde la nuca hasta apretar su trasero entre mis manos, amasándolo a mi entero gusto. Su cabello, ligeramente más largo, me hacía cosquillas en el rostro al mismo tiempo que sus labios besaban con ansias a los míos.

—Oh Viktor… —jadeé cuando una mano traviesa se coló entre mis nalgas. Mi espalda se curveó al sentir cómo introducía un dedo en mí. Parecía apresurado, y en cierta parte lo entendía. Lo había tenido en abstinencia desde que me embaracé, casi siete meses.

—Lo siento, quiero hacerlo ya —jadeó contra mis labios porque alcé mis caderas, frotándome contra él.

—Nada te detiene —sonreí de lado al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del trasero y lo empujaba hacia mí.

Su sonrisa me derritió por completo. Estaba enteramente a su merced.

No permitió que me esforzara mucho, sólo se acomodó entre mis piernas y me dejó permanecer recostado mientras él se encargaba del resto. Incluso puso una almohada debajo de mi trasero para que no me fuera a esforzar.

Viktor era perfectamente dulce, amable y al mismo tiempo arrebatadoramente sexy. Mis manos no dejaban de acariciar cada rincón de su piel, sintiendo sus músculos debajo de mis dedos.

Abrí mis piernas un poco más, demostrándole que no había perdido mi característica elasticidad en todos esos meses. Él lo notó y sonrió travieso por ello.

—No te esfuerces de más ¿si? —aún en medio de su excitación y agitada respiración, se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

—No lo haré —me enternecí hasta la médula, acariciando sus mejillas y atrayéndolo a mis labios para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran en ese cálido beso. Mientras tanto, y sin separarse de mi boca, se fue acomodando a tientas hasta acomodar su miembro en mi entrada.

Entró en mí con facilidad, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras encajaba mis uñas en sus hombros. La posición no permitía que llegara tan profundo como de costumbre, pero aun así se sentía maravilloso.

Sus perfectas caderas se movían sensualmente de atrás hacia delante. Yo jadeaba sin parar, la sensación de nuestros cuerpos unidos era sublime.

Abrí los ojos y me topé con algo que por poco me hacer tener un orgasmo igual de intenso que el primero. Viktor me miraba fijamente al rostro, estudiando cada una de mis muecas mientras se mordía sensualmente el labio, todo esto sin dejar de bombear ni un segundo, profundo y constante. Su cuerpo pesado estaba sobre mí, intentaba no aplastarme y eso sólo me enternecía más, sin embargo, esa ternura fue reemplazada por completa lujuria al ver que se mordía más fuertemente el labio cuando entró un poco más profundo en mí. Su rostro fue invadido por una expresión de entera satisfacción, jadeaba gravemente y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando.

Viktor era el hombre más sensual y orgasmeante del mundo.

Sentí que me correría en cualquier segundo, y no quería que terminara ahí, quería disfrutar más.

—Cambiemos de posición —gemí, alzando un poco mis caderas, logrando arrancarle un gemido gutural antes de que atrapara mis labios entre los suyos—. Por favor —pedí entre suspiros y besos.

Viktor se detuvo y me miró curioso.

—¿Es incómodo así?

—No, sólo… —no sabía cómo decirle que quería moverme, no quería quedarme sólo acostado.

Logré empujarlo, y con suficiente agilidad lo obligué a sentarse. Quedamos sentados frente a frente, nuestras erecciones a tope y con la respiración completamente agitada.

Me senté sobre su regazo, en esa posición que ambos tanto disfrutábamos, con mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

—¡Yuuri! —se asombró. Sentí mi rostro arder un poco.

Su expresión era hermosa, su boca ligeramente abierta demostraba lo agitado que estaba, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos azules tan brillantes al mirarme, expectante.

Sus brazos de inmediato me rodearon, dándome el sostén que necesitaba. Dejé todo mi peso sobre su regazo y me dejé abrazar. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y sus ojos brillaron aún más cuando vio lo que estaba por hacer.

Intenté sentarme sobre su erección, pero había un pequeño problema.

—Demonios —farfullé entre dientes y una risita encantadora me distrajo—. ¡No te burles!

Y es que mi vientre ya era lo suficientemente grande como para interponerse entre Viktor y yo, ya no podía pegar mi pecho al de él, y la posición que tanto me gustaba, se había vuelto incómoda e imposible.

Viktor entendió lo que quería hacer, así que, sin uso de palabras, supo qué era lo que necesitaba.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que me giró sobre su regazo, sentándome sobre sus muslos y haciendo que apoyara mi espalda en su pecho. La posición se volvió cómoda. Él me rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás, haciéndome sentir seguro, justo antes de que levantara mi trasero y me sentara de nuevo sobre su regazo, pero esta vez con él dentro de mí.

No pude evitar soltar un fuerte gemido al sentirlo completamente dentro al mismo tiempo que sus manos me masturbaban ágilmente. No lo dejé mover sus caderas, fui yo quien tomó el control. Comencé a menear mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás, supe que lo hacía bien cuando Viktor se echó para atrás, recostándose sobre el colchón conmigo sentado sobre él. Me encontraba de rodillas sobre su regazo, usaba mis piernas para impulsarme hacia arriba, sólo para volver a caer de lleno sobre él. Sus manos se encarnaron sobre mis caderas, amasándolas con fuerza mientras soltábamos gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

—Oh Yuuri —jadeó al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba hasta pegar de nuevo su pecho a mi espalda. Me rodeó posesivamente entre sus brazos, apretó mis pechos con sus manos, sorprendiéndome con lo sensible que era ahora en esa área.

Comenzó a embestirme rítmicamente, profundo y rápido. Me sentía flotar en ese momento. La fuerza en sus embestidas disminuyó y posó ambas manos sobre mi vientre, acariciándolo con cuidado.

—¿No te he lastimado? —preguntó, aún en medio de toda esa pasión desbordada.

Giré mi rostro y lo miré por sobre mi hombro, se veía preocupado.

—No lo has hecho —extendí mis brazos hacia atrás para acariciar su cabeza mientras él seguía acariciando suavemente mi vientre.

Algo travieso, lo empujé para que se recostara de nuevo, el me miró con curiosidad, dejándome hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

Yo sólo quería hacerlo disfrutar este momento, después de haber sido tan paciente conmigo. Se lo merecía.

Volví a mecerme de atrás hacia delante, de arriba hacia abajo. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos. Intentaba dar lo mejor de mí, era la primera vez que teníamos sexo en esta condición, y vaya que extrañaba mi cuerpo atlético, pues… ya me estaba cansando. Él lo notó cuando me incliné hacia delante y apoyé mis manos en sus tobillos, me faltaba la respiración. Agradecí enormemente cuando de nuevo se incorporó y ahora fue él el encargado de todo.

Me embistió rudo, profundo, pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

El clímax estaba cerca, para ambos, lo noté en su respiración irregular.

Su mano izquierda apretó uno de mis pechos, la derecha descendió a mi miembro y le dio la atención que necesitaba mientras besaba mi cuello, mordiéndolo y haciéndome retorcer por tanto placer.

Sus labios estaban sobre mi hombro derecho, extendí mis brazos hacia atrás y acaricié su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su cabello platinado, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi piel y sus excitantes gemidos.

Enseguida tomó mis caderas y con fuerza me pegó todo lo posible a él, enterrándose muy dentro de mí justo antes de correrse, sin dejar de embestirme en ningún momento. Jadeó con fuerza, fue tan sexy que no pasó mucho antes de que me corriera violentamente. Un hormigueo intenso recorrió todo mi ser. Apreté los dedos de mis pies, notando que Viktor estaba en la misma situación.

Terminó de correrse dentro de mí, yo no alcanzaba ni siquiera a ver mi miembro. Entonces comenzó a dejarse caer de espaldas, conmigo de espaldas sobre él. Cayó en el colchón con todo mi peso encima. Me deslicé con cuidado hacia un lado y él me abrazó protectoramente, convirtiéndome en la cuchara pequeña del abrazo. Subió su pierna sobre mí, abrazándome, literalmente con brazos y piernas.

Nuestras respiraciones seguían agitadas, podía sentir el desbocado corazón de Viktor latiendo contra mi espalda, el mío estaba en las mismas condiciones. Me sentía exhausto y mi respiración no lograba calmarse.

—Mi amor… —jadeó sobre mi hombro, dejando un besito dulce sobre mi piel—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—Estás muy agitado todavía.

—Sólo dame tiempo, creo que… perdí mi condición —me eché a reír, contagiándolo inmediatamente.

—Eso fue increíble —no dejaba de apapacharme y de hacerme cariños.

—Lo fue —no podía negárselo—. Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, por ser tan paciente.

—Lo vale —me dijo antes de que girara mi rostro y nos uniéramos en un dulce beso, cansado y deseado.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y casi podía jurar que me quedaría dormido en ese mismo instante, pero no quería, no cuando Viktor estaba acariciando tan cariñosamente mi vientre, no cuando podía al fin sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía.

—Vitenka.

—¿Si? —noté la emoción en su voz cansada.

—Te amo.

Hizo una expresión de ternura antes de abrazarme tan fuerte que me sacó el aire.

—Te amo Iuuri —mordisqueó mi oreja, haciéndome reír—. Durmamos.

—No, espera, hay que vestirnos antes de dormir.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó, perezoso y frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. La sensación era por demás agradable.

—Alexei está tomando la costumbre de venir a meterse a la cama en las mañanas.

—Oh… es cierto —refunfuñó.

**_Narradora_ **

Se levantaron y se vistieron con el primer pijama que encontraron. Viktor miraba en silencio a su esposo, el pobre ya se veía cansado, el embarazo lo estaba agotando sobremanera. Le costaba más trabajo hacer ciertas cosas, estaba hinchado, adolorido e incómodo.

Yuuri finalmente se sentó en el borde del colchón y Viktor de inmediato lo abrazó desde atrás.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente, apretándolo con mucho cariño y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió, sin entender.

—Por hacer este gran sacrificio —puso ambas manos sobre su vientre—. Es el mejor regalo que me podrían hacer, nada se compara.

Yuuri soltó una risita tremendamente dulce.

—Hey, también es un regalo para mí. Voy a tener un hijo tuyo ¡¿Sabes lo increíble que es eso?!

—Será una mezcla de ambos —se emocionó.

—¿Crees que saque tu cabello? —preguntó, ilusionado.

—No lo sé… espero que no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, en completo shock—. ¡¿Por qué no?!

—No es muy común que digamos, además, me gusta más tu cabello negro. Y de todas formas… no importa cómo sea, lo importante es que será nuestro —tomó a Yuuri de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente sobre el colchón, para abrazarlo y mimarlo antes de dormir.

—Tienes razón, pero… —rio—. Tengo mucha curiosidad, ya quiero saber al menos si será niño o niña.

—Yo también —acarició su pancita—. Quiero un pequeño katsudon.

—Yo quiero a un pequeño Viktor.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Y si es niña?

—Una vez más sería el papá más feliz del mundo, Yuuri —besó su mejilla.

—¿Crees que Alexei se sienta cómodo con el nuevo bebé?

—Estoy seguro de que será un excelente hermano, como Aleksi lo fue para mí.

Se quedaron en un largo y cómodo silencio luego de eso, ambos recordando a Aleksi y a su esposa. Era una pérdida que aún no lograban superar, ninguno de los dos.

—¿Lo estaremos haciendo bien? —preguntó el ruso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la crianza de Alexei.

—No estoy seguro de que hagamos precisamente lo correcto, pero lo que sí sé con certeza, es que lo amamos mucho y buscamos siempre lo mejor para él. Es un bebé feliz —acarició la mejilla de su esposo, Viktor se veía un tanto afligido.

**> >><<< **

Se había vuelto una costumbre para la familia Nikiforov Katsuki despertar en las mañanas e iniciar el día con jugo de naranja recién exprimido y café recién hecho. Yuuri se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno antes de que su amado se fuera a trabajar, había muchas cosas por hacer en el proyecto que Viktor traía entre manos, y Yuuri quería al menos ayudar con un buen desayuno.

El japonés pegó un brinco por el susto que sintió cuando su esposo lo sorprendió abrazándolo por detrás.

—¡Vitya!

—Amor, no deberías de estar cocinando —le reprendió, aún con su voz adormilada y pastosa, antes de bostezar.

—Me asustaste… —se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Lo siento —siguió abrazándolo por la cintura, acariciando su pancita y apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha. Ve a sentarte, yo seguiré el resto.

—No —rio—. Quemarás el desayuno.

—Yuuri —hizo un tierno puchero—. Ya no soy tan malo en la cocina.

—Ajá —se zafó del abrazo y tomó un par de platos y cubiertos—. Anda, pon la mesa —besó su nariz y soltó una risita al verlo aún con su pijama, y completamente despeinado.

—¿Llamas a eso un beso? —dejó los platos sobre la barra y tomó a su esposo en un abrazo apasionado muy de película antes de asaltar sus labios con arrebato y amor.

Los labios de ambos se unieron con anhelo y necesidad, parecían un par de novios hormonales.

Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido durante el beso, al sentir la lengua de su esposo jugando con la suya.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando escucharon pequeños pasitos acercándose a la cocina.

—¡Papi! —Alexei corrió con sus pequeñas piernitas hacia ambos, abrazándose a las piernas de sus padres.

—Hola mi niño —Viktor lo tomó en brazos. El nene vestía su pijama azul de ositos, estaba despeinado y adormilado. Eso sólo llenaba de ternura a sus padres.

—¿Tienes hambre, Lyosha? —preguntó Yuuri con mucho cariño.

—¡Shi! —extendió sus manitas hacia el vientre de su padre. De un tiempo para acá, le llamaba mucho la atención y siempre que podía lo tocaba—. ¿Helmanito?

—Sí, tu hermano o hermana está dentro de papi —explicó Viktor con mucho amor.

—No. Helmana no, helmano shí.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron a los ojos con mucho asombro antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Te suena conocido? —preguntó Yuuri, burlón.

—¡Mucho! —rio con ganas—. Vamos Lyosha, pongamos la mesa juntos —se llevó a su bebé al comedor, lo acomodó en su sillita especial y volvió a la cocina, sólo para espantarse bastante al ver a su esposo agarrado de la encimera, con cara de dolor—. Yuuri… —se le fue el aliento al verlo mal—. ¿Qué ocurre? —estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer.

—Nada… está pateando muy fuerte —se llevó una mano al vientre, era incómodo y hasta cierto punto doloroso.

Viktor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su bebé era muy fuerte. Llevó una mano a su vientre y sintió los movimientos de los que Yuuri se quejaba.

—¡Qué miedo! —exclamó el ruso.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Yuuri, sólo para terminar riendo también.

—Te está pateando todos los días a esta hora ¿Verdad?

—Ahora que lo dices… sí —suspiró, cansado.

—Ven, necesitas sentarte —lo llevó al comedor, en donde se toparon a Alexei en su sillita, muy entretenido jugando con Makkachin. El perrito se paraba en dos patitas para jugar con el bebé.

La familia desayunó en paz y armonía, Viktor se arregló para ir al trabajo y Yuuri aprovechó para dormir un rato. El ruso veía que su amado estaba exhausto, y le preocupaba dejarlo varias horas en casa, solo con su retoño lleno de energía, así que ese día optó por llevarse a Alexei al trabajo para que su esposo descansara toda la mañana.

Día tras día, Yuuri estaba más redondo e hinchado, ya no aguantaba mucho caminar largos tramos, se agitaba con facilidad, y se sentía gordo y feo a pesar de los intentos de Viktor por convencerlo de lo contrario.

Una de esas noches, luego de que el ruso se llevara a Alexei para dormirlo, Yuuri se encerró en el baño y duró largo rato ahí, de un tiempo para acá lo hacía todas las noches, y Viktor no entendía por qué lo hacía.

—Amor ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó después de tocar la puerta del baño.

—¡Sí! En un momento salgo.

Escuchó cómo removía cosas en el botiquín detrás del espejo. No tenía idea de qué tanto hacía Yuuri ahí.

El japonés salió del baño y pegó un brinco del susto al ver a su esposo recargado en la pared del pasillo, fuera del baño.

—¿Qué tanto hacías allí dentro? —de brazos cruzados, alzó una ceja, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su rostro.

—Yo… —se llevó ambas manos al vientre, desviando la mirada. Últimamente era un hábito que había tomado, o quizás era que su vientre pesaba tanto que sentía que debía sostenerlo.

—Dime, ¿Está todo bien? —le acarició los brazos, preocupado.

—Sí —suspiró con una sonrisa resignada—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Yuuri…

—¡Ah! Ya, está bien. Te lo diré porque sé que insistirás toda la noche hasta que te lo diga —comenzó a llorar con su ceño fruncido.

Viktor no entendía cómo podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro tan repentinamente.

—Esto es lo que pasa —frunció más el ceño y levantó la camiseta de su pijama, mostrando su vientre.

—¿Qué?

—¡Esto! —señaló las marquitas rojizas y alargadas en toda la periferia de su abdomen.

Viktor entendió todo, y comprendió por qué de un tiempo para acá no dejaba que le mirara el vientre desnudo.

—Yuuri, amor —suspiró y lo miró con ternura—. No te sientas mal por eso, es normal. Irina me platicó que es muy común que suceda. Las estrías son normales en un embarazo.

—Pero se ve horrible, no quiero que me veas así.

—Mi vida —tomó su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo—. No me importa que tengas eso —acarició su pancita y sintió la pomada que recién se había puesto en el baño, a escondidas—. ¿Duele? —se preocupó.

—Un poco. En realidad da mucha comezón, y arde.

—¿Por eso la pomada?

El japonés asintió en silencio, mirando hacia un lado.

—Me lo hubieras dicho —lo abrazó con cariño—, y yo mismo te la pondría todas las noches. Amor, ten la confianza de decirme esas cosas.

—Pero… —sollozó en medio del abrazo—… es que no es sólo eso. Me siento horrible, verdaderamente horrible. No me puedo mover con mucha facilidad, mi vientre es demasiado grande y pesado, me duele la espalda. Y… ¿Y si después de tener al bebé ya no me quieres?

Viktor se separó violentamente de él.

—No, eso ni lo digas. Yuuri, eso es imposible —rio con incredulidad antes de acariciar la mejilla de su amado—. Creo que tengo que recordarte que eres mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos y el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

Yuuri se limpió las lágrimas con una sonrisilla en sus labios.

—Mentiroso, el más hermoso del mundo eres tú.

Viktor se echó a reír, ya habían empezado el momento cursi del día. Aunque debía admitir que amaba ese momento del día en que Yuuri se ponía muy meloso y necesitado de cariño y atención.

—Vayamos a dormir ¿Si? —le dio un besito esquimal muy tierno.

Yuuri asintió y caminó rumbo a su habitación. Viktor lo vio alejarse y se mordió el labio inferior en una expresión de completo enternecimiento al verlo caminar con sus piernas levemente abiertas debido al peso que cargaba en su vientre.

—¿Te duele la espalda? —preguntó el ruso al ver cómo se llevaba ambas manos a la espalda baja.

—Sí —admitió de inmediato—. Este bebé ya pesa mucho —suspiró.

Viktor no dijo nada, esbozó una linda sonrisa y recostó a su amado en la cama para poder darle un merecido masaje. Yuuri lo agradeció una y otra vez, amaba ser tan consentido por su esposo, y éste adoraba tener la oportunidad de mimarlo, después de todo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sin embargo, como tenían por costumbre (Como si fueran aún un par de adolescentes hormonales) en ese simple masaje de espalda, Viktor deslizó sus manos hacia su trasero, eso los llevó a caricias cada vez más íntimas hasta terminar haciendo el amor.

Yuuri se podía mover mucho menos que antes, añadiendo el hecho de que todo le dolía, así que Viktor se encargó de todo, haciéndolo disfrutar cada momento.

**> >><<< **

—¿Aumentaste más de lo que debías?

—Sí —respondió, conteniendo su enojo e impotencia. Caminaba de la cocina a la mesa, llevando y trayendo cosas bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Viktor, quien, sentado y con los brazos cruzados, escuchaba la charla entre su mejor amigo y su esposo.

—Yuuri, estás embarazado, engordar es normal ¿O no? Además, no te ves tan gordito, bueno, lo estás, pero no tienes obesidad mórbida —Chris se calló al ver la mirada furibunda que le dirigió el japonés. Nunca imaginó que Yuuri pudiera dirigir miradas tan fulminantes—. De acuerdo, me callo —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.

Yuuri siguió llevando y trayendo cosas de la cocina, no dejó que nadie más lo ayudara, ni siquiera Viktor, pues estaba enojado con él porque no le ayudaba en su tarea de conservar su peso ideal, no al ofrecerle siempre golosinas, argumentando que eran las últimas semanas de embarazo, y que por lo mismo podría darse ciertos gustos.

—Oh vamos, Yuuri, te faltan… ¿Qué? ¿Siete semanas?

—Exactamente, aún faltan casi dos meses, no puedo darme el lujo de engordar más. Ya no lo digo por estética, sino por salud.

—Yuuri, amor, no exageres.

—¡No lo hago! —infló sus mejillas.

Sí, estaba en sus veinte minutos diarios de drama justificado.

—Mejor díganme qué planean hacer en el cumpleaños número dos de mi sobrino preferido —pellizco la mejilla de Alexei, quien estaba sentado en su periquera a un lado de Viktor.

Yuuri escuchó eso y de inmediato se sentó a la mesa con ellos, cambiando su enojo por emoción.

—Queremos reunirlos a todos aquí —respondió Viktor—. Por el estado de Yuuri decidimos que lo mejor sería una fiesta pequeña en casa.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?! —se emocionó—. Déjenme ayudarles con los preparativos. ¿Ya saben a dónde mandarán a hacer el pastel?

—Yurio se encargará de ello.

—¿Y la música?

—Chris —Viktor lo miró raro—. Es una fiesta infantil.

—Se necesita música.

—De hecho, Otabek se ofreció a traer su equipo para reproducir las canciones de las caricaturas preferidas de Lyosha —informó Yuuri. Su marido se sorprendió.

—¿En serio? vaya…

—¿La comida?

Los Nikiforov se miraron mutuamente.

—Bien, yo ayudaré con eso. Yuuri no debe ponerse a cocinar, y… —miró a su mejor amigo—… no queremos que alguien salga intoxicado.

El ruso sólo rodó los ojos.

—Irina ayudará con la decoración.

—Pobre mujer ¿No está en las mismas que Yuuri?

—Sí, pero su bebé está programado para varias semanas después que el nuestro —informó Viktor con una sonrisa muy linda.

—Bien, haremos una gran fiesta para este bebé —le pellizcó de nuevo la mejilla a Alexei, ganándose un ceño muy fruncido, demasiado fruncido para ser apenas un bebé de dos años.

El suizo se echó a reír mientras era regañado por su mejor amigo, entonces notó que con una simple caricia en su carita por parte de Yuuri, el nene borraba todo atisbo de enojo de su rostro. A Chris le sorprendía cómo ese niño amaba tanto a sus padres, en especial a Yuuri, siendo que éste no compartía ningún lazo de sangre con él. Miraba a la feliz familia y sólo podía llenarse de un sentimiento agridulce, estaba feliz por ellos, pero a veces deseaba tener un poquito de esa felicidad.

—Chris.

La voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos claros se dirigieron a él. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Yuuri había ido a la cocina y estaban sólo ellos tres en la mesa.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—No —fue sincero. No planeaba tocar el tema, a menos que le preguntaran al respecto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, preocupado.

Makkachin sintió el cambio de atmósfera y se acercó a su amo en busca de una caricia en su cabecita.

—Masumi ya no me ama como antes —de nuevo fue muy directo, pero Viktor no daba crédito a sus palabras.

Christophe explicó detalladamente que llevaba varias noches intentando seducir a su ahora esposo para llevárselo a la cama, puesto que llevaban más de un mes sin siquiera tocarse. Viktor no podía creer aquello.

—Eso debe de tener una explicación, Chris, Masumi te ama y por eso se casaron.

—Comienzo a pensar que casarnos no fue una buena idea, nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de problemas.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha estado pasando?

Chris suspiró y procedió a explicar que en sus intentos por seducir a su amado, lo esperaba en la sala de su departamento en las noches. Cuando Masumi entraba a su hogar, se topaba a su esposo vistiendo sólo su gabardina color caqui, sólo eso. Pero en vez de excitarse y comérselo a besos, lo miraba unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño, saludarlo y pasar de largo directo a la oficina que tenía en casa, donde continuaba trabajando hasta entrada la madrugada.

Habían sido tantos los rechazos, que dejó de insistir y ya no lo esperaba en la sala, simplemente se iba a dormir, triste.

—Quizás tiene mucho trabajo.

—Quizás tiene a otro.

—No seas dramático.

—No lo soy —sonrió levemente de lado, era una sonrisa completamente tiste—. Por eso… déjame ayudar con la organización del cumpleaños de mi sobrino —miró al nene con un cariño inmenso—. Me ayudará a distraerme un poco. Haremos una gran fiesta ¿y por qué no? Aprovecharemos y celebraremos mi cumpleaños también —le guiñó un ojo a Viktor, quien sólo rodó los ojos y rio por ello.

Y así fue. La fiesta fue todo un éxito, hubo música, mucha comida deliciosa y bastantes regalos.

Alexei estaba en verdad muy contento. Y cuando abrió el regalo más grande, que era una pista de carritos inmensa (regalo de sus tíos Yurio y Otabek), terminó divirtiéndose más con la caja que con el regalo mismo.

—Mocoso, tu regalo es este —dijo Yurio, apuntando la pista desarmada que yacía sobre el tapete de la sala. Aprovechó la situación y grabó a su amado sobrino divirtiéndose con la caja—. Alexei —lo llamó para que mirara hacia la cámara—. Juega con los carritos.

—¡Ño! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que ponía a uno de sus muñecos de peluche dentro de la caja y la arrastraba por todas partes, paseando al muñeco.

—Lyosha —rio Yuuri—. Tus tíos te regalaron esa pista de carritos, no seas grosero. Dales las gracias.

El nene, sonrojado por la vergüenza de ser regañado, puso las manitas detrás de su espalda y sin mirarlos a los ojos, dijo:

—Lo shiento… —segundos después salió corriendo, empujando la misma caja, “paseando” al muñeco.

Yurio estalló en carcajadas, había logrado grabar todo en su celular. Sin duda alguna se lo mostraría al bodoque cuando creciera. Lo veía correr de un lado a otro por todo el departamento. Alexei sabía que era su fiesta de cumpleaños, y lo estaba aprovechando al máximo, se veía feliz. Pero Yurio se mareó al verlo correr de un lado a otro como niño loquito, así que…

—¡Ya deja de correr! ¡Bodoque, quédate quieto! —se desesperó y lo tomó en brazos, logrando que el pequeñín se riera a carcajadas al hallarse en el aire.

—¡¡Ñoooo!! —gritó como loquito antes de removerse para soltarse de los brazos de su tío.

Otabek se lo quitó de los brazos y lo alzó para mirarlo directo a la cara, con su típica seriedad.

—¿Ugamos?

El kazajo asintió y así los dos se sentaron en la alfombra de la sala, Otabek le comenzó a armar la pista de carritos mientras el resto de los invitados veía todo con diversión.

—¿Le entregamos el de su abuelo? —preguntó Yuuri cautelosamente, Viktor se tornó pensativo unos momentos antes de asentir con total seriedad.

Dimitri no había sido invitado a la fiesta, sin embargo, le mandó un regalo a su nieto. Ese regalo lo habían escogido entre él y Andrew, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Junto con el obsequio, había una nota de felicitaciones y disculpas por no poder visitarlo en su cumpleaños, pues se encontraba en un viaje de negocios.

Cuando Alexei abrió el regalo de su abuelo, los ojos le brillaron tremendamente.

Dentro de la caja había docenas de distintos tipos de crayones para colorear, cuadernos, pinceles y acuarelas. A partir de ese momento, Alexei quedó enajenado con su regalo. El pequeño “mocoso” no volvió a marear a los invitados con sus carreras. Se la pasó sentado en la sala, coloreando y pidiéndole a sus tíos favoritos que colorearan con él.

—Beka, regálame esto de cumpleaños —pidió el rubio muy en serio mientras dibujaba un gatito zombie muy aterrador.

El kazajo soltó una risita y siguió coloreando, acostumbrado a esas cosas por culpa de sus hermanitas.

Cuando Otabek y Yuri se pararon de la alfombra, Alexei se molestó y fue hacia ellos para jalarlos de la manga hasta sentarlos de nuevo, así convenció a Viktor y a Chris también. Intentó hacerlo con Yuuri, pero no dejaron que éste se sentara en el suelo.

—Papi no puede hacerlo.

—¿Po qué? —preguntó el nene, curioso.

—Porque está cuidando a tu hermanito en su barriga ¿lo recuerdas? —explicó Viktor.

Una preciosa e inocente sonrisa iluminó su faz antes de levantarse de la alfombra para correr hacia Yuuri y abrazarse a sus piernas.

—¿Helmanito viene?

—Aún no, cariño —acarició su cabecita—. Y recuerda que puede ser hermanita también.

—¡Ño! Niño, quielo niño —hizo un tierno puchero.

Viktor se frotó el puente de la nariz, pidiendo paciencia al cielo. No sabía qué hacer cuando tocaban el tema con Alexei, siempre se molestaba cuando le decían que podía ser niña.

¿Acaso eso era el karma por haber hecho lo mismo de niño?

Era muy probable.

Esa noche, luego de la fiesta, Yuuri se fue a acostar después de lograr que su hijo se apartara de sus regalos. Viktor se quedó hasta tarde en la cocina, recogiendo y limpiando todo lo que se ensució durante la fiesta. Terminó con los deberes, y sin importar que fuera ya de madrugada, se sirvió una enorme rebanada del pastel que Yurio le hizo a su hijo. Se había lucido con tan hermoso y delicioso pastel, realmente parecía de repostería fina. Le costaba creer que ese muchachito lo hubiese hecho.

—Amor ¿No vas a venir a dormir? —apareció en la cocina, tallándose un ojo y sorprendiendo a su esposo con su presencia ahí.

Viktor lo miró y casi hizo una exclamación llena de ternura al verlo. Vestía su pijama, y su pancita se asomaba un poco entre el pantalón y la playera.

—Pensé que ya estarías dormido —vio cómo bostezaba.

—Lo estaba, pero… me desperté y no estabas, así no puedo dormir. Ven a la cama, Viktor —volvió a bostezar, entonces enfocó mejor su vista y notó lo que su marido hacía—. ¿Qué haces?

Viktor tragó en seco.

—Me dio hambre.

—Te envidio —suspiró y caminó hacia Viktor, lo miró de cerca, posó sus ojos castaños en los azules y pegó su cuerpo al de él antes de llevar sus labios a la comisura de los de Viktor—. Tenías un poco de betún ahí —sonrió, coqueto.

El corazón del ruso palpitó con más fuerza.

—Amor ¿Y si comenzamos a festejar san Valentín desde ya?

—¿Por qué no? —colgó sus brazos del cuello de Viktor, sonriendo aún con esos aires de pereza que tenía luego de despertar. Su cabello negro era ya todo un revoltijo.

Entre besos y caricias se dirigieron a la habitación, pero apenas cayeron al colchón, quedaron completamente dormidos. Estaban cansados.

**> >><<< **

No podía quitarse la preocupación de encima, su esposo llevaba semanas actuando muy raro, no podía aguantarlo más.

—Masumi.

—¿Si? —preguntó sin mirarlo, estaba más ocupado buscando algo dentro de su armario.

—Masumi, préstame atención unos momentos —exigió, pero su amado no le hizo caso.

—Dame un segundo.

—No, escúchame ahora mismo —su voz salió tan demandante que el otro salió del armario y lo miró con una ceja alzada, ocultando lo que tenía en las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Estás molesto —no era una pregunta, conocía mejor que nadie a Chris—. Sé que estás molesto, pero antes de que te enojes más… —le extendió aquello que había estado ocultando detrás de él: una bonita caja de regalo de color negro con un precioso y elegante moño rojo—. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. Espero poder pasar contigo todos los cumpleaños que te queden.

Los ojos claros de Chris comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas.

—¿Los cumpleaños que me queden? —rio entre el llanto—. ¿Eres retrasado? —no, sabía que no lo era. Su amado era así de malo con las palabras, pero él así lo amaba aun con ese defecto, pero en ese momento le molestaba un poquito.

—Lo siento amor, sabes que soy pésimo con las palabras —le extendió el obsequio—. Pero tú sabes a qué me refiero. Toma, ábrelo —se veía emocionado.

Chris tomó el regalo entre sus manos, no sentía mucha emoción, aún sentía el sabor amargo de sus sospechas respecto a su esposo y un posible engaño.

Cuando abrió la caja, se sorprendió un poco.

—Sé que he estado muy ocupado estas semanas, te he descuidado mucho y me disculpo por eso —suspiró—, pero de ahora en adelante las cosas serán más tranquilas en el trabajo, así que podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

—Me compraste… una gabardina —la sacó de la caja y la admiró.

Masumi asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, pero… —no entendía.

—Noté que usabas mi gabardina caqui muy seguido, pero te queda grande, y ese color no te favorece —se le acercó y acaricio su mentón—. El negro te va mucho mejor.

Chris miró de nuevo su regalo, era una gabardina negra, y no cualquiera… ¡Era de diseñador! Y de la mejor calidad que podía existir.

—Espera… ¿Por eso llegabas y me mirabas feo? ¿Era porque me ponía la tuya y no te gustaba cómo se me veía?

—Amor, la mía es de una marca corriente. Tú te mereces algo mucho mejor.

Las piernas de Christophe se volvieron gelatina. Todo el tiempo había estado imaginando tonterías.

—Oh… Masumi, tonto —lo abrazó mientras lloraba y sonreía.

—Si no te gusta puedo regresarla.

—Pero claro que me gustó. Gracias —murmuró en su oído. De pronto una inmensa paz lo invadió.

Su amado esposo había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo, que cuando llegaba a casa para seguir trabajando, sólo notaba que usaba su gabardina, pero nunca se percató de que realmente no le importaba la prenda, sino que lo viera usando _solamente_ eso.

— _Eres un tonto, un adorable y tierno tonto_ —pensó Chris, abrazándolo todavía con mucho amor.

**> >><<< **

Recibieron una video llamada que cambiaría su día por completo. Los planes que tenían darían un giro radical.

—¿Están seguros de querer hacer eso?

—Sí, viejo, sí.

—Pero es San Valentín.

—Y probablemente sea el último San Valentín que el cerdo y tú podrán disfrutar en muchos años, así que tómalo o déjalo.

Los Nikiforov compartieron miradas.

—¿Pasarán este día cuidando de Alexei? ¿No tienen planes?

—Acéptenlo antes de que me arrepienta de cuidar al bodoque.

—¡Lo aceptamos! —exclamó el ruso con efusividad.

—¡Viktor! —le regañó Yuuri.

—¿Qué? Ellos se están ofreciendo —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sé, pero… —miró al rubio con preocupación. Yuri le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri, Beka y yo ya lo hablamos. Queremos obsequiarles esta última oportunidad de estar juntos antes de que el nuevo bebé llegue.

—Son muy buenos, gracias por hacer esto.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Dejen al bodoque en nuestra puerta a la hora que quieran.

Alexei aceptó sin problemas, cuando lo dejaron en casa de sus tíos, incluso se veía más feliz que en su propia casa.

—¿Y si nos extraña? —preguntó Viktor, junto a Yuuri y mirando cómo su nene corría hacia los brazos de Otabek.

—No lo creo —se burló Yurio al ver cómo su amado era tan querido por Alexei—. Ya, váyanse y disfruten.

—Pasaremos por él más tarde.

—No es necesario, cerdo. Si quieren pueden venir mañana por él.

—Sería mucha molestia, claro que no —se apresuró a descartar la idea, Viktor lo apoyó esta vez. No lo decía, pero no se imaginaba dormir una noche sabiendo que su bebé no estaba con ellos.

—Adiós Lyosha —dijeron Yuuri y Viktor al unísono desde la puerta.

—¡Adiósh! —se despidió moviendo su manita, sin dejar de jugar con su tío Beka.

Así la pareja aprovechó y salieron a disfrutar de esa bella noche en San Petersburgo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, amor? —preguntó el ruso, tomando su mano mientras conducía por la ciudad.

—No lo sé… —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

El otro asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pero nada ostentoso, amor, tengamos una cita.

Viktor alzó una ceja.

—¿Si?

—¡Sí! —se emocionó—. Una cita: ir al cine, a cenar y a pasear por un parque.

—¿Pasear? ¿Estás seguro?

—Intentémoslo, por favor —lo miró con sus ojitos brillando.

—Tu seguridad y la del bebé van primero, a la primera señal de que te sientas mal, regresaremos a casa —dijo con firmeza.

Yuuri abrió un poco más sus ojos, sorprendido, pero no por eso disgustado.

—De acuerdo —sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

Viktor no volvería a poner su vida en riesgo. Aún recordaba cuando por no llevar a Yuuri a tiempo al médico, le sucedió aquello hace ya tantos años, quedando en coma y desencadenando la tragedia de sus vidas. Quizás ahora sería sobreprotector, pero no le importaba ser así con tal de tener a su amada familia a salvo.

—¿Vemos “La masacre de los titanes”? —preguntó el ruso luego de un rato de silencio.

—¡Sí! —se emocionó, en respuesta, Viktor buscó su mano a tientas, la tomó y besó el dorso de ésta con mucho cariño sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—Me encantas.

Yuuri sólo soltó una risita traviesa antes de poner algo de música, aprovecharía esa cita al máximo.

**> >><<< **

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

—Deberías descansar un poco.

—Me la he pasado descansando —respondió con hastío.

—Es por tu bien —suspiró, tomándose la confianza de sentarse a su lado en la cama. Dimitri leía un libro. Había sido confinado a un descanso obligado luego de su última recaída, Andrew no le permitía trabajar, él se hacía cargo de todo en la empresa, pues Dimitri había sufrido además una crisis de insomnio, pero se negaba a tomar pastillas para dormir, “Esas cosas son adictivas” decía cada vez que Andrew le sugería utilizarlas.

Y para mantener ocupada su mente, leía libro tras libro.

—¿Ahora qué lees?

—La Odisea.

—Vaya… Dimitri, deberías dormir.

—¿Quieres dejar de decirme qué debo hacer? —pidió con completa tranquilidad, sin despegar los ojos azules de su lectura.

Andrew suspiró y se dedicó a mirarlo atentamente. Tenía un lindo perfil, además, esos anteojos que siempre usaba sólo lo hacían ver más atractivo.

Sin decir nada, tomó el libro de las manos de Dimitri y lo cerró. Le quitó los anteojos y se inclinó sobre él para robarle un beso. El mayor olvidó su libro y puso sus manos en la mandíbula del rubio, atrayéndolo más a sus labios.

Fue hasta que se separaron, que Dimitri dijo:

—Hiciste que perdiera la página en la que me quedé —frunció el ceño.

Andrew suspiró y soltó una risita.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró, dejó el libro y los anteojos sobre el buró y apagó la luz—. Tienes que dormir, al menos inténtalo —tomó el rígido cuerpo de Dimitri y lo atrajo a su pecho. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con la intención de relajarlo y hacerlo dormir.

Sabía que su amigo no era fan de demostrar sus sentimientos, era consciente de que ese tipo de acercamientos seguían costándole un poco de trabajo. A veces deseaba ver al mismo Dimitri de hace veinticinco años, ese que no se molestaba en demostrarle todo su amor y cariño a su esposa, sin importar que estuvieran en público o incluso frente a sus amigos e hijos. Dimitri demostraba su amor cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, él lo recordaba bien. Sólo con Yarine había logrado ser plenamente feliz, sin duda alguna ella había logrado ser el amor de su vida, y no le tenía celos ni rencor, al contrario, a veces deseaba que estuviese viva para que Dimitri pudiera ser feliz otra vez.

— _Él te extraña cada día como si fuera el primero desde que te perdió, Yarine. No tienes idea de la falta que le haces_ —pensaba mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos. Le gustaba pensar en ese Dimitri que sonreía por todo y jugaba siempre con sus hijos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien… Viktor era muy similar a su padre cuando tenía su edad, ambos igual de cariñosos.

No pasó mucho antes de que terminara durmiendo.

Sus últimas crisis lo habían preocupado mucho, en verdad pensó que lo perdería. Ahora más que nunca se estaba portando muy estricto con él, cuidando su alimentación, que tomara sus medicamentos, y sobre todo su descanso. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, además, había adelgazado varios kilos, sus trajes elegantes ya le quedaban un poco holgados.

Él también estaba cansado, pero no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y terminar perdiendo a su mejor amigo y a su gran amor.

Decidió desviar sus pensamientos a algo más grato, tal como… ¿Qué cara pondrían los hijos de ambos cuando se enteraran de su relación?

Podría decirse que Viktor y Yuri eran ahora como… ¿Hermanastros?

Era divertido pensar en eso, puesto que ambos siempre habían sido más que eso, en verdad parecían hermanos de sangre por la cercanía que siempre han tenido, ahora más que nunca.

—Te quiero —murmuró muy bajito, sin dejar de acariciar con sus dedos el cabello de Dimitri, éste se movió un poco, acomodándose mejor para seguir durmiendo—. Feliz San Valentín.

Andrew esbozó una linda sonrisa antes de recargarse contra las almohadas e intentar dormir, ajeno a que Dimitri seguía despierto, pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su expresión. El sentimiento era recíproco, él también lo quería, así que lo estrechó un poco con su brazo que descansaba sobre Andrew.

**> >><<< **

Fueron al cine, disfrutaron de la película y se disfrutaron a sí mismos como una pareja de novios que se acaban de declarar. Viktor era sumamente cariñoso y protector con su esposo, lo abrazaba todo el tiempo y estaba al tanto de cada gesto y palabra, procurando cuidar lo mejor posible de él y su descendiente.

Cuando salieron del cine, llegaron al primer restaurante que encontraron, en esta ocasión fue comida italiana por petición de Yuuri. Comieron hasta saciar su hambre, incluso un poco más de lo que debían. Y cuando salieron de ahí, Yuuri se negó a subirse al auto.

—Vayamos a caminar un poco.

—Pero amor, hace frío, y no deberías esforzarte mucho.

—Sólo un poco, Vitya, por favor. No me esforzaré mucho, caminemos lento. De todas formas no puedo caminar tan fácilmente —rio.

El ruso suspiró y terminó accediendo.

—Pero no te vas a soltar de mi brazo —temía que se resbalara con la nieve que caía ligeramente.

—Hecho —sonrió con tanta calidez y felicidad que Viktor se quedó prendado de esa sonrisa por unos segundos. No resistió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Amor, tu nariz parece de hielo, está congelada.

—¿Si? —rio, tengo algo de frío.

Inmediatamente Viktor se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso encima.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es.

La verdad, sí lo era, Yuuri estaba un poco más friolento de lo normal.

La ciudad estaba llena de luces y de gente paseando de un lado para otro, por todas partes se veían parejas, de todas las edades, caminando de la mano.

Viktor y Yuuri no eran la excepción, iban juntitos, Yuuri agarrado al brazo de su esposo, y éste cuidando de sus pasos. Estaba más tenso que otras veces, no se sentía muy cómodo en las calles con su amado a poco tiempo de dar a luz, pero recordaba que no se merecía estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

Se adentraron a un parque con mucho movimiento de gente, había puestos en donde vendían vino caliente, chocolate caliente también, y mucha comida.

—Creo que comí de más, pero… se me está antojando demasiado ese vino caliente —a Viktor se le hizo agua la boca—. ¿Te molesta si yo…? —miró a su amado.

—Vamos por uno.

Se pararon en el primer puesto y Viktor se compró una taza.

—¿Quieres?

—No creo que sea prudente.

—Sólo un sorbo no te hará daño, estoy seguro. Además, los vinos calientes de Rusia son distintos. Tiene más alcohol el jarabe para la tos que esto.

—Bien, sólo un trago, porque la verdad sí se me antoja —suspiró y probó la deliciosa bebida.

Caminaron juntos por un rato, mirando a su alrededor y disfrutando de la noche, pero como buenos padres…

—¿Qué estará haciendo Lyosha en este momento? —se preguntó Viktor.

—Amor, hace apenas unas cuantas horas que lo dejamos —rio—. No te preocupes.

—Ni digas nada, que tú también estabas pensando en él, no lo puedes negar.

Viktor tenía razón, Yuuri también estaba pensando en su bebé.

—¡Oh! —se llevó una mano al vientre, de pronto le molestó un poco.

—Yuuri ¿qué pasa? —palideció.

—Me duele.

El ruso no tardó nada en rodearlo con un brazo y conducirlo con cuidado a la banca que estaba a un par de metros.

—Siéntate, amor. ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Duele mucho?

—No te preocupes —su expresión estaba encogida en una mueca de dolor, incluso contenía la respiración—. El bebé me está pateando muy fuerte. Últimamente lo hace a esta hora.

—¿En serio? —miró su reloj, sí, todas las noches aproximadamente a esa hora comenzaba a patear.

—Sí, lo hace cada vez más fuerte, siente —tomó una mano de Viktor y la puso sobre su vientre.

—Dios mío, eso se siente horrible —quitó su mano de ahí, espantado de nuevo por cómo se sentía—. Pareciera que tienes un alien dentro.

Yuuri lo miró impactado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Le dijiste “alien” a nuestro hijo?

—Uhm… no —palideció.

Segundos después Yuuri se echó a reír a carcajadas, a veces su amado podía ser algo infantil, y amaba eso en él.

Pero sus carcajadas se vieron interrumpidas por otro quejido.

—Dios… —puso la mano sobre la parte del vientre que le estaba pateando, hizo leve presión, esperando que con eso su bebé se calmara un poco.

—Está muy inquieto esta noche ¿Verdad?

—Bastante —respiró con dificultad.

—Está deseoso de estar con nosotros —suspiró—. Muero por conocerlo.

—Yo también —puso ambas manos sobre su casi bien disimulado vientre. Sí, traía un abrigo grande, se veía gordo, pero no le importaba si con eso podía disimularlo bien.

Se quedaron en un agradable silencio por largo rato, mirando a la gente pasar y disfrutando de la noche con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. A Viktor le valió que los vieran, y puso una mano sobre el vientre de su esposo.

Yuuri iba muy abrigado. Traía su abrigo, el de Viktor, su bufanda y gorro. Sólo su linda y resplandeciente carita se veía. El embarazo lo había hecho ver más tierno y adorable, tanto así que una pareja de ancianos los vio y les sonrieron, felicitándolos por el futuro bebé al verlos tan felices y hermosos.

—Hacen una bella pareja —dijo la señora con un tono muy amigable, aprovechando para felicitar a la afortunada y hermosa madre.

Yuuri casi se echó a reír, se limitó a no hacer ningún ruido, pues si hablaba, se darían cuenta de que en verdad era un hombre. Había entendido todo lo que dijeron, pues de un tiempo para acá trataba de hablar todo en ruso, en casa, le había pedido a Viktor que hablara en su lengua natal, pues habían acordado que educarían a Alexei con el idioma ruso y le enseñarían inglés para más adelante instruirle el japonés también. Así que a Yuuri le tocaba adaptarse por ahora al idioma. Viktor se enternecía al ver sus buenos intentos por hablarlo correctamente. Si bien su pronunciación no era la mejor debido a su acento japonés, su amplio repertorio de palabras aprendidas hacían que a estas alturas lograra entablar una conversación seria con cualquier ruso.

—Muchas gracias —les respondió Viktor.

Cuando se fueron, Yuuri se echó a reír.

—No puedo creerlo, en verdad pensaron que soy mujer —estaba en shock todavía.

—Es que te ves adorable —lo dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de Yuuri.

—Sinceramente… ya quiero dejar de tomar las hormonas, quiero volver a ser yo —suspiró.

Viktor se sintió ligeramente culpable por hacerlo pasar todo aquello.

—La ventaja —repuso, sonriendo—. Es que ya no tengo que afeitarme.

El ruso se echó a reír.

—¿Te imaginaste algún día que no seríamos sólo tú y yo? Ahora tenemos a Alexei, y muy pronto alguien más se nos unirá.

—Vitya… —suspiró, soñador—. Nuestra realidad supera a cualquiera de mis sueños.

**> >><<< **

Se habían ofrecido a cuidarlo toda la noche, alegando que sus únicos planes para San Valentín eran ver películas y comer montones de chatarra, pero ni Viktor ni Yuuri querían aprovecharse de sus amigos, así que pasaron por él antes de regresar a su casa.

Querían dejarles la noche libre a esos dos jovencitos con hormonas aún alborotadas. No se les hacía justo dejarles al bebé toda la noche.

Al llegar por él, se asombraron mucho al descubrirlo durmiendo.

—Se portó muy bien, jugamos con él hasta que se cansó —informó Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo Alexei no se despertaba ni siquiera cuando Viktor lo tomaba en brazos. También al notar cómo no soltó el crayón que tenía en su mano.

Viktor lo acomodó entre sus brazos y Yuuri se acercó para quitarle el crayón de su manita. Sólo hasta ese momento Alexei abrió un poco sus ojitos, se los talló con un puño cerrado y les sonrió a sus papis con una expresión por completo adormilada antes de colgarse del cuello de Viktor, acomodándose para dormir.

—Es adorable —dijo Otabek al ver al nene, debía admitir que le tenía demasiado cariño a ese mocoso, al igual que Yurio.

Alexei no se despertó, ni siquiera cuando Viktor lo acomodó en su asiento para bebé.

—Está completamente dormido —notó Yuuri, asomándose desde el asiento del copiloto.

Viktor le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla a su hijo, riendo al ver su ceño fruncido.

—Viktor —le regañó Yuuri.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Viktor tomó en brazos a su hijo, se echó la pañalera al hombro y caminó con Yuuri de la mano. Fue en ese momento cuando se puso a pensar en la enorme responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros. Yuuri, Alexei y el futuro bebé dependían completamente de él.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en padre de familia? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en alguien con una responsabilidad de tal magnitud? Sentía miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero al mismo tiempo experimentaba una felicidad difícil de creer.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Yuuri se fue casi corriendo al baño. El pobre iba muy seguido últimamente. Desde ahí escuchó el repentino llanto de su bebé. Se apresuró a salir para ir con él y calmarlo. Se encontró a Viktor poniéndole su pijama.

Alexei lloraba de cansancio, tenía mucho sueño y al pobre no lo dejaban dormir por ponerle su pijama. Lloraba “papi” una y otra vez, llamando a Yuuri.

Viktor trató de calmarlo, pero fue inútil, así que suspirando esperó a que su esposo volviera del baño.

Cuando Alexei lo vislumbró, se echó a llorar con más ganas, exigiendo ser cargado por él. Yuuri ni lo dudó antes de extender sus brazos hacia su bebé, pero Viktor no se lo entregó.

—No, Yuuri, está muy pesado —no dejó que cargara a Alexei, pero el nene lloraba cada vez más alto, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Yuuri, el corazón del japonés se partía en mil pedazos, su instinto le suplicaba que lo tomara en brazos, pero tenía prohibido cargar cosas pesadas. Alexei ya estaba muy pesado.

—Bueno… —se acercó a su esposo, quien cargaba al bebé, así le hizo cariñitos a éste, pero el nene lloró más, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Yuuri—. No, amor, no va a dejar de llorar, dámelo.

—No, Yuuri. Tiene que aprender que no siempre se va a hacer lo que él quiere —frunció ligeramente el ceño, diciendo aquello con suavidad—. Cariño, papi no te puede cargar —le acarició una mejilla—. No llores por eso ¿Si? —le dio un besito—. Papi está aquí.

Alexei se calmó por unos momentos antes de volver a llorar.

Ambos padres suspiraron con cansancio.

—Déjame cargarlo.

—No.

—Viktor…

—Yuuri, no.

—Ya sé, hagamos esto —caminó hacia la mecedora que había en la habitación, junto a la ventana. Viktor lo miró, Yuuri ya batallaba incluso para caminar bien, tenía que abrir un poco sus piernas para poder caminar sin sentir tanto la incomodidad de su vientre.

Se sentó en la mecedora y extendió sus brazos hacia Alexei, el nene hizo lo mismo, desesperadamente.

Viktor suspiró, rodó los ojos y se lo entregó a su esposo.

—Lyosha, sé bueno con papi —se lo entregó a Yuuri con cuidado.

Alexei asintió sin borrar su tierna expresión de puchero. De inmediato rodeó el cuello del japonés y descansó su cabecita sobre su hombro.

—¿No te incomoda? —preguntó el ruso al ver que el bebé se acomodaba sobre su vientre.

—En lo absoluto. Shh… ya, no llores más cariño —se meció suavemente de atrás hacia delante. No entendía qué había desencadenado ese llanto en su amado hijo.

—Tiene “papitis” —dijo Viktor en voz bajita, riendo un poco.

Yuuri lo miró y alzó una ceja.

—Se ven adorables—suspiró con un enamoramiento severo en su mirar. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la cuna, mirando cómo su esposo hacía magia al calmar al bebé—. Y no querías tener hijos… —murmuró.

—Lo sé, que tonto era —admitió.

—Alexei te ama.

—A ti también.

—No como a ti —fue sincero. Lo dijo con una leve sonrisa, sin intención de reclamo o algo parecido. Simplemente era la verdad. Yuuri tenía ese imán con los bebés que Viktor tanto envidiaba.

—No digas eso —murmuró muy bajito, intentado que su bebé durmiera.

—Es la verdad —suspiró—. Pero cuando sea adolescente me amará a mí —guiñó un ojo—. Seré yo quien le dé consejos para conquistar chicas… —se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo—… o chicos.

Yuuri aguantó sus ganas de reír, lo miró y le sacó la lengua.

—Viktor tonto. ¿Yo no puedo darle esos consejos?

—Si quieres que llegue virgen a los veinticuatro —se encogió de hombros—. Sí.

—¡Vitya! —le reprendió en voz baja—. Tampoco queremos que deje de serlo a los catorce.

—Oh no, claro que no —respondió con mucha seguridad. Soltó una risita al final y besó la frente de su esposo y la cabecita de su hijo—. Iré a preparar un poco de té ¿Quieres?

—Por favor.

Se quedó solo, durmiendo a su bebé. Cuando Viktor volvió con un par de tazas de té, se sorprendió al escuchar cómo Yuuri arrullaba a su bebé con una tierna canción de cuna en japonés. No lo resistió y sacó su celular para grabar todo.

Yuuri se dio cuenta

—Hey…

—¿Ya se durmió?

—Sí.

**> >><<< **

Ya era de madrugada, pero ambos seguían acurrucados en su cama, mirando películas. Estaban acostados a modo de cucharas, Otabek detrás de él, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas con los dedos en su cintura.

—Beka, quieres hijos ¿Verdad?

El aludido lo miró y alzó una ceja por esa pregunta tan repentina.

—Ya lo habíamos hablado, sí, sí quiero tenerlos.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente, y es que no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

—¿Quieres que… sean nuestros?

—Por supuesto.

—Me refiero a que sean de los dos, hijos biológicos tuyos y míos.

El kazajo se alteró un poco, dejó de prestarle atención a la película y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué dices?

—Responde —lo miró desafiante y sonrojado a la vez—. Y no me digas que no lo has pensado, es decir, con Viktor y Yuuri haciéndolo… no sé tú, pero yo no he dejado de pensar en eso durante meses —suspiró aliviado de poder sacarlo al fin.

Otabek lo miró aún con mucha sorpresa.

—¡Altin, responde! —se desesperó.

—¡Pero claro que quiero! —abrió mucho los ojos—. Lo había considerado, pero no pensé que hubiese pasado por tu cabeza como una posibilidad.

—Pues lo he pensado mucho. No lo quiero ahora, claro que no —hizo cara de espanto—. Pero sería lindo en… no sé, muchos años más.

El kazajo se acostó sobre él, aplastándolo.

—¿Quieres que tengamos hijos propios?

—S-sí —desvió la mirada, la intensidad en los ojos oscuros de Otabek era mucha.

—Para eso, lo mejor sería casarnos antes ¿No crees?

—¡No vayas tan de prisa! —se exaltó.

—Tú fuiste quien comenzó con estos temas —sonrió de lado—. ¿No te gustaría que nos casáramos?

El rostro del rubio se tornó por completo rojo.

—Sí, pero… por ahora estamos bien así ¿No crees?

—No estoy diciendo que nos casemos ahora —acarició su cabello rubio—. Sólo quería estar seguro de que aún estabas de acuerdo con la idea.

—Te lo dije en la boda de Viktor y Yuuri, y te lo digo de nuevo: sí me gustaría casarme contigo.

El kazajo sonrió de medio lado y besó sus labios, escuchar esas palabras lo hacían inmensamente feliz. Yurio se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio y soltó un pesado y cómodo suspiro. Su mano estaba en el pecho de Beka, extendida y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, también percibía su respiración. La atmósfera era sumamente tranquilizadora.

—Beka, te vas a ver bien raro embarazado.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te verías nada bien.

—En lo absoluto.

—Pero te irá bien, te apoyaré.

—Yura.

—¿Si? —sonrió de medio lado, travieso.

—No seré yo quien los tenga.

—¿Eh? ¿Y yo sí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no tú?

—Lo acabas de decir: me vería muy extraño.

—Yo no los voy a tener.

—Yo tampoco.

El rubio frunció mucho el ceño.

—Beka, no seas así.

El aludido soltó una risilla muy pequeña.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—No ¿Sabes qué? Hablemos de esto en unos años, aún no quiero tener hijos.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí. Lo mejor de los mocosos es cuando te aburres de ellos y se los regresas a sus papás —rio.

Otabek sólo lo observó pensativamente, lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que sí quería tener hijos, y qué mejor que propios, pero sentía miedo, y era comprensible porque él también lo sentía. A fin de cuentas aún eran muy jóvenes. Pero hablar de eso con su amado lo hacía sentirse seguro de que estaba compartiendo su vida con la persona correcta.

**> >><<< **

La tenue luz de la mañana nublada se coló por las cortinas de la recámara matrimonial.

Viktor fue el primero en despertar, se estiró perezosamente y miró a su príncipe hermoso durmiendo a su lado, parecía que tenía el sueño muy profundo, hasta que comenzó a hacer gestos extraños, parecía que algo le incomodaba.

No fue, sino, hasta que el ruso tocó el vientre de Yuuri, sintiendo las patadas que daba su bebé. Pues con justa razón su amado hacía esos gestos.

—Cariño —susurró Viktor contra la pancita de su esposo, la doctora le había dicho que en esa etapa del embarazo el bebé ya podía escucharlos—. Hey, cariño, deja dormir a papi, él necesita descansar —acarició la pancita con un amor infinito y tan adorable.

Estuvo unos minutos acariciando y hablándole al bebé hasta que sintió que se calmó, pero las muecas de Yuuri no se detenían, fue cuando optó por despertarlo.

—Yuuri, amor —susurró suavemente cerca de él.

—¿Mmh? —murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mjm… —respondió afirmativamente.

—¿Seguro? —pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

—Sí, Vitya —respondió con su voz sumamente rasposa—. Quiero dormir.

—Duerme —besó su frente, despejándola de todo cabello antes de levantarse de la cama. Fue a echarle un vistazo a su amado bebé y descubrió que era igual de dormilón que su padre. Así pues, se dio una ducha rápida, y al salir fue por Alexei, quien ya estaba bien despierto, intentando alcanzar la perilla de la puerta de sus padres, tenía la intención de ir y meterse a la cama de ambos, como tenía por costumbre.

—¡Te tengo! —lo cargó en un brazo como costal de patatas, haciendo que soltara una linda carcajada infantil antes de acercárselo a Yuuri—. Despierta a papi —le pidió a su bebé, el nene fue obediente y estiró sus manitas hasta revolver el cabello de Yuuri, pero este ni se inmutó. Viktor casi se lo echó encima, pero ni eso hizo que despertara.

Padre e hijo se metieron a la cama, Alexei en medio de ambos comenzó a picar el rostro de su papi con sus deditos. Le picó un ojo, la mejilla, la nariz, le estiró las pestañas, pero fue hasta que se le ocurrió picarle los labios, que Yuuri atrapó el dedito del bebé entre sus dientes, con suavidad, pero logrando asustarlo.

Alexei, sorprendido, soltó una carcajada muy contagiosa.

—¡Papi! —abrazó el rostro de Yuuri—. ¿Papi bien?

—Sí, cariño, papi está bien —respondió el japonés en un ruso que sonaba más chistoso de lo normal debido a su estado de pereza—. Sólo tengo sueño.

—Yuuri ¿En verdad estás bien? —preguntó con completa seriedad.

El aludido le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

—Sí, amor, estoy muy bien. Simplemente me siento con mucha pereza —bostezó.

—Es domingo ¿quieres que nos quedemos en cama un rato más?

—Todo el día, por favor —cerró lentamente los ojos antes de volver a caer rendido al sueño.

Alexei se quedó acostadito a su lado, mirando con mucha curiosidad el rostro de su padre, observando cada centímetro de él mientras se chupaba el pulgar.

El ruso los miró en silencio, contemplando la belleza de su familia. Y pronto su familia estuvo completa al ver cómo Makkachin brincaba a la cama hasta recostarse en los pies de ambos, moviendo su colita con felicidad.

**> >><<< **

Ya no era temporada de ventiscas en San Petersburgo, sin embargo, una fuerte tormenta sorprendió a la ciudad en el primer día de marzo. La reunión por el cumpleaños de Yurio se estaba estropeando. El rubio quiso pasar su cumpleaños con sus seres más queridos, y como Yuuri ya no salía de casa debido a su estado tan cercano al parto, decidieron que se haría en casa de los Nikiforov, pero ningún invitado además de Irina había podido llegar, todo por culpa de la tormenta.

Los vidrios de las ventanas retumbaban con insistencia, todavía no era medio día y la tormenta ya se había intensificado tanto que Yuri le pidió a su papá que se quedara en casa y no se arriesgara a salir. Así decidieron que comenzarían la “fiesta” en casa de los Nikiforov.

—No es normal que esté tan fuerte —observó Viktor, algo angustiado. Los otros dos rusos ahí presentes asintieron mientras que Otabek y Yuuri se miraron sin entender del todo. ¿Acaso no pasaba eso todo el tiempo en Rusia?

—Sólo es una tormenta ¿No? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Hace años que no había una tormenta tan fuerte, menos en esta época del año, casi es primavera —explicó Yurio.

—Si sigue así, pasarán la noche con nosotros —aseveró Viktor, mirando a Yurio y a su novio.

—Gracias.

Un silencio largo se hizo presente.

Siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad, escuchando las noticias en el televisor, advirtiendo una tormenta aún más fuerte por la tarde.

Luego de comer trataron de distraerse viendo películas y jugando con Alexei, pero el fuerte sonido de la ventisca les ponía los nervios de punta. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, todos se daban cuenta de eso.

Viktor decidió poner música, y para su sorpresa, la primera canción que apareció en su repertorio aleatorio fue “Can’t take my eyes off of you”.

—Yuuri —miró a su esposo con entusiasmo antes de extenderle la mano, pidiéndole que bailasen juntos.

—Vitya… —suspiró, señalándose a sí mismo, estaba muy gordo.

—Sólo un poco —pidió con una expresión muy adorable.

Yuuri suspiró de nuevo, y con una sonrisa se puso de pie, no sin tambalearse un poco al hacerlo.

—Está bien, despacio —tomó la mano de su marido y éste lo pegó a su cuerpo.

—Vaya, nuestro bebé está feliz por esto —notó al sentir una patada contra su vientre. Le sorprendía poder sentirlo con sólo pegar su barriga a la de Yuuri.

—Lleva todo el día así —suspiró resignado.

—Tal vez debamos agotar sus energías.

—Eso no funciona así —rio un poco ante las ocurrencias de su esposo.

Y así, ambos bailaron ante la mirada divertida y enternecida del resto. Se movían muy despacito, abrazados; más bien se mecían de un lado a otro. Yurio los miraba con una sonrisa de lado, recordando el día de su boda.

El japonés se cansó muy rápido y de inmediato pidió sentarse.

—Cerdo, estás que revientas —le dijo al ver lo agitado que estaba, incluso se veía algo pálido.

—Cállate —respondió Yuuri, un poco ofendido.

—Yurio —le reclamó Viktor.

—Lo siento —notó la tensión del momento—. ¿Estás bien? —se acercó a verlo mejor.

—Sí —suspiró, cansado. Viktor se angustió, lo que habían “bailado” no fue tanto como para agitarlo así.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? —inquirió en voz baja.

—¿Me puedo recostar un momento? —pidió con una tenue sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, vamos, te llevo a la habitación.

—No, aquí —miró a los demás—. Si no les molesta…

—Cerdo, es tu casa —rodó los ojos.

—Es tu cumpleaños —lo miró con algo de vergüenza. Yurio sonrió.

—Ya, descansa, no me molesta.

Entonces Yuuri miró a su esposo y palmeó el espacio libre en el sillón, justo a su lado. Viktor sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó, entendiendo lo que su esposo quería y necesitaba. Apenas se sentó, ayudó a su marido a que se recostara sobre su regazo para poder hacerle “Piojito” con sus dedos. Yuuri soltó un suspiro de alivio tan grande, que hizo reír poquito incluso a Otabek. Éste no lo decía, pero disfrutaba bastante al ver a esos dos, no, más bien disfrutaba mucho ver cómo Yuri los admiraba a pesar de decir que eran tremendamente empalagosos y ridículos.

Irina suspiró, celosa.

—Yo también quiero que me hagan eso —infló sus mejillas, se veía realmente adorable. Entonces miró a Yurio.

—Oh no, llama a tu esposo, yo no te haré esos mimos.

Los ojos enormes y adorables de Irina lo miraron fijamente, casi haciendo puchero.

—Por favor.

Viktor se llevó una mano a los labios para retener las risas que querían salir, Yuuri se encontraba en las mismas, viendo todo.

Después de unos momentos de tensión, Yurio terminó cediendo.

—Ya, ya. Está bien —rodó los ojos y dejó que la mujer se recostara sobre su regazo.

Viktor y Yuuri soltaron una risita. Otabek sólo los miraba con media sonrisa, si tan solo supieran que en casa le pedía a Yuri que hiciera lo mismo con él.

—Vaya… Yuri ¿Desde cuándo tienes este cuerpo? —inquirió, coqueta al sentir las fuertes piernas del rubio bajo su nuca. El aludido se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Sí, ya no era un muchachito flacucho y escuálido, tenía sus músculos, aunque no dejaba de ser delgado.

Otabek sólo sonrió en silencio.

Horas más tarde, la tormenta se intensificó. Estaban un poco preocupados, pues la luz parecía querer irse y las ventanas retumbaban tanto que asustaron a Alexei y a Makkachin.

—¡Papi! —extendía los brazos hacia Yuuri, llorando por el susto que se dio con el viento.

Viktor lo cargaba, intentando calmarlo, pero se había despertado de su siesta con un susto, nada lo calmaría. A Viktor le dolía no poder dárselo a Yuuri para que lo cargara, pero es que Alexei ya estaba muy pesado y no quería correr riesgos.

—Dámelo, Viktor —pidió serenamente—. Lo cargaré aquí sentado.

—No Yuuri, ya hablamos sobre esto.

De pronto se formó algo de tensión en el ambiente. Otabek y Yurio dejaron de comer botanas y los miraron.

—Si quieres puedo cargarlo —sugirió Yurio, con la boca aún llena de comida.

—No servirá de nada —respondió Viktor con algo de fastidio, meciendo a su nene sin parar, pero éste no dejaba de patalear y llorar.

—Entonces dáselo a Yuuri —intervino Irina.

Viktor frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su pequeño fuese tan mimado. Aunque… muy en el fondo, sentía celos de que Alexei prefiriera a Yuuri antes que a él.

Terminó cediendo, se lo entregó a Yuuri y al instante dejó de llorar, acurrucándose a su lado en el sillón y acostando su cabecita sobre la barriga de su papi.

Alexei soltaba pequeños hipidos debido al llanto anterior, pero se tranquilizó entreteniéndose con la pancita de su papi, la acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos. Eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Yuuri besó su cabecita y el niño se calmó por completo.

—Tienes un admirador —murmuró Irina con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Viktor se sentó a un lado de Otabek y suspiró pesadamente.

—Alexei adora a Yuuri con locura —admitió Viktor.

—Lo dices como si no te quisiera a ti.

—Sé que me quiere mucho, pero tú le fascinas —admitió con una sonrisa.

Yuuri no pudo negar nada.

—Amor.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes cuidarlo un momento? —señaló a Alexei—. Necesito ir al baño con urgencia.

—¿Todo bien? —se alarmó.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sólo quiero orinar! —espetó ya sin vergüenza, pues las ganas estaban aumentando.

Tomó a Alexei y así Yuuri salió casi corriendo al baño. Viktor optó por llevar a su nene a su habitación para que durmiera cómodamente en su camita, luego de eso pasó un rato y Yuuri no regresaba, pero decidieron no invadir más su privacidad, hasta que la luz se fue.

—Iré a ver si el cerdo está bien —quitó a Irina de su regazo y se fue a buscar a su amigo.

Yurio se encontró a Yuuri en medio del pasillo rumbo a su habitación, deteniéndose de la pared y tomando su barriga con un brazo.

—¡Hey! —se espantó—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, pero no es nada.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? ¿Y si nace ya?

—Ni lo digas —comenzó a sudar frío—. No hoy, no ahora… —jadeó—. Se me tiene que pasar.

—Demonios, justo hoy —fue su turno de palidecer.

—Sí, tu cumpleaños —sonrió con algo de dolor en su expresión.

—No lo digo por eso —masculló—. Sólo mira cómo está el clima.

—Lo sé —se quejó por lo bajo—. Además, no puede ser hoy, falta un mes —se concentró en respirar, calmando sus molestias poco a poco—. Ya estoy mejor —se enderezó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la sala, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

—Hay que llevarte al hospital.

—No, es un riesgo salir así.

—Es un riesgo que te quedes así. Le diré al viejo que…

—No le dirás.

Yurio frunció el ceño y los labios, odiaba que lo interrumpieran y más aún que lo contradijeran.

Volvieron juntos a la sala, Yuuri no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de sentarse, pues…

—Viejo, Yuuri se siente mal. Llévalo al hospital —dijo tan pronto puso un pie en la sala.

Yuuri lo miró con una expresión de asombro muy increíble, no imaginó que lo delataría tan pronto y de esa manera.

Viktor acomodó a Alexei en el sillón y se paró como resorte de su lugar yendo hacia su esposo.

—¡Yurio! —exclamó Yuuri, pero el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor? —se preocupó mucho, inmediatamente puso una mano en su vientre.

—Nada, Vitya, estoy bien.

—No lo está —refutó el rubio. Irina y Otabek se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

—Deberían de llevarlo al hospital —sugirió Irina, angustiada.

—No es mala idea —apoyó Yurio.

—El clima está terrible, correrían mucho riesgo —refutó Otabek.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos así ¿Y si algo le pasa a él o al bebé? —cuestionó Viktor, cada vez más nervioso, su pulso se había acelerado mucho con sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que su bebé quisiera nacer ya, no era buen momento.

La discusión sobre llevar o no a Yuuri al médico se prolongó bastante, tanto que ninguno se percató de la palidez tremenda en el japonés. No fue, sino hasta que tuvo que sostenerse de un sillón, que todos se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. No tardaron en rodearlo, incluso Makkachin se alteró al ver a uno de sus amos así.

—Sí… la verdad es que no me siento muy bien —tuvo que admitir.

No tuvo que decir más. Con decisión, Viktor lo tomó en brazos ágilmente y lo llevó hasta su cama. Ante la atenta mirada de todos tomó su teléfono y llamó a la doctora, quien le dijo que era urgente que lo llevara al hospital, todos esos síntomas que Yuuri presentaba sólo significaban una cosa: el bebé nacería ya.

—¡Pero aún falta un mes! —se espantó el japonés, con lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazando su vientre. Tenía miedo.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó su mano con fuerza—. Pero nuestro hijo quiere nacer ya, así que te llevaré al hospital ¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió con mucha confianza, ocultando que por dentro se deshacía en temblores y horror.

—Viktor —le llamó Yurio, cuando obtuvo su atención, señaló la ventana totalmente cubierta de nieve.

—Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción —su expresión de completa seriedad evitó que el rubio renegara—. Vamos al hospital, prepararé tus cosas, Yuuri —se puso de pie y miró a Irina—. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero… ¿Puedes quedarte aquí con Alexei?

Ella asintió fervientemente.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Pero ella está casi igual que el cerdo —espetó Yurio.

—Ustedes se van a quedar y la ayudarán —pidió, mirando a la pareja.

Otabek se negó de inmediato.

—Yo los acompaño, necesitan que alguien conduzca.

Ahora fue Yurio quien se negó rotundamente a que su novio fuera, él quería ir, Viktor y Yuuri eran su familia, necesitaba ir él. Además, no iba a estar tranquilo quedándose en casa.

—Beka, por favor —pidió con unos ojos a los que el kazajo jamás se podría negar. Chasqueó la lengua y después de pensarlo un rato, terminó aceptando, sólo porque sabía que su amado era un buen conductor.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, y si algo se complica, llámenme e iré por ustedes.

Yurio asintió mientras su amado le ponía una bufanda.

—Cúbrete bien.

El rubio volvió a asentir con una leve sonrisa antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Los mantendremos informados.

Viktor tomó en brazos a su esposo, se preocupó más cuando éste no le reclamó por hacer eso. En verdad se sentía mal.

Alexei despertó de la pequeña siesta que había estado tomando, y llegó a la habitación de sus padres arrastrando a su osito de peluche; vio todo el alboroto que se había formado, junto con las expresiones angustiadas de todos ahí.

—¿Papi? —se asustó al ver a su papi siendo cargado por su papá, más que nada al ver sus rostros serios, sentía que algo malo pasaba.

—Estaré bien, cariño —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa leve.

—Llevaré a papi con la doctora porque le duele la pancita.

—¿Lele mucho? —se angustió—. No vayas, no —caminó hacia ellos con los bracitos extendidos. Otabek lo interceptó y lo alzó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? ¿Quieres colorear?

—Pelo… papi —sollozó quedamente.

Viktor se acercó con Yuuri en brazos para que éste pudiera tranquilizar un poco a su hijo.

—Cariño —acarició su mejilla regordeta—. Volveremos pronto ¿Si? —sonrió—. Tu hermanito o hermanita ya va a nacer, ¿quieres conocerlo?

—¡Shí!

—Entonces sé buen niño y quédate con tus tíos. Papá y yo regresaremos pronto ¿De acuerdo?

El nene contuvo sus lágrimas y asintió. Sí, él iba a ser un buen niño, lo haría porque su papi se lo pidió.

—Así me gusta —le sonrió cálidamente antes de darle un besito en la frente.

Viktor estaba muy serio debido a su creciente angustia, así que prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí con su esposo en brazos.

—Tranquilo, Vitya —puso una mano en su pecho, con una expresión serena a pesar de las molestias—. Todo estará bien, no tengas miedo.

—Tú estás temblando, no me hables de no tener miedo —se burló un poco.

—Idiota, soy yo a quien van a abrir, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo para temblar y tener miedo —alzó una ceja.

Viktor soltó una risita divertida antes de sobresaltarse por el malestar que asaltó a su esposo.

—Lo siento, a veces es un poco molesto.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes.

Yurio iba mucho más adelante que ellos, se apresuró a llegar al auto para encenderlo e ir calentando el motor.

Fueron al sótano del edificio, se subieron al auto de Viktor y salieron de casa con prisa, dándose cuenta de que la situación meteorológica era peor de lo que imaginaban. Yurio condujo el auto mientras los otros dos iban en el asiento trasero. Yuuri estaba demasiado silencioso, y eso los preocupaba más que nada.

Conforme avanzaban y se adentraban a la ciudad, vieron cómo la situación iba empeorando. La nieve era cada vez más densa y vieron que incluso había autos que se detenían en una orilla de la calle debido a la intensidad de la tormenta de nieve que aumentó su furia.

Yurio siguió conduciendo, hasta que a medio camino optaron por detenerse. La nieve era tanta que no permitía que se moviera bien el auto, y temían derrapar, además de que la visibilidad era escasa. Corrían riesgo de un accidente si seguían avanzando con ese clima.

—Demonios —masculló Yurio luego de detenerse—. No podemos continuar.

Viktor comenzó a preocuparse, Yuuri lo notó al sentir que le rodeaba los hombros con más fuerza, estaba muy rígido.

—Tranquilo, amor —recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo—. Yo estoy bien, no hay urgencia. Sólo me duele un poco, pero hasta ahora es soportable.

No se atrevió a decirle que esa molestia la tenía desde la mañana y que desde temprano se fue incrementando.

Encendieron la radio para escuchar noticias, en ellas decían que no era conveniente salir de sus hogares, y que, si estaban en las calles, se detuvieran en una orilla de la calle para evitar accidentes y ahorrar todo el combustible posible. Les recomendaban mantener el vehículo encendido para calentarse y de vez en cuando abrir un poco una ventana para evitar intoxicación por monóxido de carbono. También les recordaban poner una banderilla de rescate sobre el techo del auto para indicar que había personas dentro.

—Esto es alarmante, la tormenta está más fuerte de lo esperado —dijo Yurio, molesto y asombrado antes de tomar la banderilla del guantero—. Y eso que estamos casi en primavera.

—Lo sé —Viktor estaba muy nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bien—. Toma, amor —le extendió su bufanda a su marido.

—Estoy bien, no tengo frío —en realidad el pobre sentía muchísimo calor con tanta ropa encima. Viktor lo había abrigado exageradamente antes de salir.

—De acuerdo —asintió y besó su frente. No se podía quitar la angustia de encima.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Yuri desde el asiento del piloto.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro? —ahora fue Viktor quien preguntó.

—Sí —acarició la mejilla de su marido y luego miró a su amigo rubio—. No sean paranoicos, esto pasará en un rato ¿Verdad?

Los rusos compartieron una mirada llena de preocupación. Yuuri jamás había vivido una tormenta de nieve como esa en Rusia. No tenía ni idea.

—Sí… en un rato.

—No, en realidad no lo sabemos. Amor, esto puede durar horas, o incluso podemos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana. Hace años que no ocurría esto en San Petersburgo.

—Demonios —Yurio golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano.

Yuuri tragó en seco y comenzó a preocuparse más.

Dejaron la radio encendida, muy pronto todas las ventanas terminaron cubiertas de nieve, excepto el parabrisas, pues Yurio se encargaba de tenerlo despejado. La tormenta estaba muy fuerte, sólo distinguían que había más autos con las banderillas sobre sus techos, esperando a ser rescatados.

—Vitya.

—Dime.

—Tengo sueño ¿Puedo dormir un poco?

—Claro, mi amor —se acomodó para que Yuuri pudiera recostarse a lo largo del asiento trasero, con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Muy pronto cayó rendido al sueño.

Viktor y Yuri compartieron miradas preocupadas.

—¿Crees que salgamos de aquí hoy? —inquirió el rubio en voz muy baja.

—No lo sé —estaba muy angustiado, pero mientras Yuuri estuvo despierto, trató de no demostrarlo.

Viktor acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de Yuuri con una mano y con la otra su barriguita por un costado.

Pasaron casi dos horas encerrados en el auto, hasta que de pronto Yuuri comenzó a quejarse estando dormido. Sus malestares reales salieron a la luz y los otros dos se preocuparon demasiado. Siguieron escuchando que Yuuri se quejaba, eso los ponía sumamente nerviosos.

—Amor —Viktor lo despertó con gentileza. Sus ojitos castaños entornados por el dolor lo miraron fijamente—. ¿Qué te duele?

Ya no pudo negarlo, admitió que el vientre le dolía cada vez más.

Alarmados, llamaron a la doctora Kubo y le explicaron las circunstancias. Ella habló con Yuuri y le pidió que le describiera exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. Y reuniendo todos los síntomas y la magnitud del dolor, llegó a una conclusión.

_—Temo decirles que es hora._

—¿Hora de qué? —preguntó Viktor con rudeza al escuchar lo que dijo ella por el altavoz el teléfono.

_—No quiero alarmarlos, pero es hora del parto. No sé por qué se adelantó tanto, pero es necesario que vengan cuanto antes al hospital, antes de que la placenta se desprenda o de que el líquido amniótico invada todo el abdomen de Yuuri y el bebé termine asfixiándose._

Fue cruda y directa al explicar lo que pasaría.

—¡Estamos atascados en la nieve en medio de la tormenta! —exclamó Viktor, muy nervioso.

_—¿Están muy lejos del hospital?_

—Como a siete kilómetros —repuso Yuri.

—Puedo llevarlo en brazos, he corrido más que eso —ofreció Viktor, dispuesto a todo por su familia.

—¡Estás loco! Te congelarás ahí afuera, y el cerdo también. Lo pondrás en riesgo junto con el bebé.

—Es peor no hacer nada —apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, se sentía impotente.

Yuuri puso una mano sobre la de su amado en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

_—Mandaré un equipo de rescate, por lo pronto, resiste Yuuri, debes resistir._

—Puedo aguantar, en serio —sonrió conciliadoramente.

Estaban cada vez más nerviosos, y Viktor ni se diga, su hijo o hija estaba a punto de nacer y no había manera de conseguirlo. Estaba espantado porque se podía decir que Yuuri había entrado en labor de parto, pero en su caso… si no tenía al bebé en un quirófano, no podría tenerlo de otra manera. No existía, obviamente, la posibilidad de un parto natural.

Eso sólo los llevaba a dos opciones: o llegaban al hospital para que operaran a Yuuri y los salvaran a ambos, o se quedaban ahí encerrados hasta que el saco amniótico se rompiera y llenara el vientre de Yuuri, dejando a su hijo sin oxígeno, perdiéndolos a ambos.

Le faltaba poco para entrar en crisis, pero se mantuvo cuerdo por Yuuri y su hijo.

Esperaron media hora, y nada ocurrió. El tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento. Otabek e Irina no tardaron en comunicarse con ellos para ver qué sucedía. Irina entró en pánico al saber lo que estaba pasando, llamaron a emergencias y pidieron que ayudaran a sus amigos, pero la línea estaba saturada por tantas llamadas.

Yuuri poco a poco se fue sintiendo peor, tenía un fuerte dolor abdominal, acompañado de leves temblores en todo su cuerpo, consecuencia de los dolores que aguantaba y que no quería externar para no preocupar más a los demás, sin mencionar las horribles circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Pasó una hora más, y Yuuri ya estaba temblando entre los brazos de su esposo, aferrado a ellos cada vez que sentía ese fuerte dolor agudo. El pobre ya sudaba frío. Tenía pavor de que el saco amniótico se rompiera, y no tanto por su vida, sino por la del bebé.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando por la radio anunciaron que la nieve no cesaría, al contrario.

A estas alturas Yuuri no se molestaba en ocultar su dolor, se retorcía entre los brazos de Viktor, y él lo consolaba todo lo que podía, aguantando sus ganas de llorar por verlo sufrir tanto y no poder hacer nada.

—Ya es demasiado, llevamos horas aquí y Yuuri se ve cada vez peor.

Viktor frunció más el ceño. ¿Acaso Yurio creía que él no se daba cuenta de eso? ¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Era él quien peor se sentía al respecto! No podía hacer nada por su amado, mas que tomarle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien. No lo soportó más y llamó de nuevo a la doctora Mitsurou, poniéndola en altavoz.

 _—¡Mandamos al equipo de rescate hace mucho!_ —exclamó, angustiada.

—Doctora… —murmuró Yuuri al teléfono—. Duele mucho.

A la pobre se le partió el corazón, tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso.

— _Viktor._

—¿Si?

_—¿Tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios a la mano?_

—Tengo uno en la cajuela, pero tiene años ahí, nunca lo he usado y ni siquiera recuerdo qué tiene.

— _Tómalo y ábrelo._

—Yo iré, quédate con Yuuri —el rubio salió del auto sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Gracias… —murmuró el japonés con voz trémula.

—Vas a estar bien, mi amor, ya verás —pegó su frente a la de él, verificando que no tuviera temperatura.

Yurio regresó medio congelado, con el botiquín en mano. Lo abrieron y notaron sin sorpresa que todos los medicamentos estaban caducos.

— _¿Hay gasas?_ —inquirió la doctora.

—Sí.

— _¿Alcohol, guantes estériles?_

—Sí ¿por qué? —comenzaba a preocuparse.

— _¿Bisturí?_

—¿Qué?

Hubo silencio total en el auto. Los tres compartieron miradas de completo espanto.

— _Necesito que revises si hay un bisturí en el kit._

Con manos temblorosas, rebuscó dentro del contenido y… sí, en efecto. Había un bisturí nuevo dentro de su empaque, junto con el mango de éste.

—Sí, lo hay.

— _Bien. Seguramente has de imaginar lo que estoy por pedirte._

—¡No! De ninguna manera, no puedo hacer eso —exclamó horrorizado.

Yuuri sólo cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza al abrigo de su esposo. Sabía a qué estaba a punto de enfrentarse, y si era por su bebé, lo haría, no le importaba nada más.

 _—Si quieres salvar a tu esposo y a tu bebé, tienes que intentarlo_ —suspiró, llena de frustración—. _Si hubiera otra opción, créeme que te la diría, pero es la única. Tienes que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero debes saber que al mismo tiempo es muy riesgoso. Si cortas de más, cortarás al bebé._

—Pero Yuuri no… —Viktor fue interrumpido.

—¡No hay anestesia aquí! ¿Planea que lo corten así? ¿Está usted loca?

La doctora Kubo se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

_—Es la única opción, si no nos arriesgamos, ambos morirán._

—Yo no sé cómo hacer esto, ¿Y si los lastimo? —el pobre sudaba frío y temblaba.

— _Puedes hacerlo, te explicaré paso por paso._

—No… no, no —Viktor no sabía qué hacer, hasta que sintió la mano de su esposo contra su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con sus ojos un poco empequeñecidos por el dolor, éstos brillaban.

—Hazlo.

—Pero Yuuri…

—Hazlo. Sé que puedes.

—Esto es inhumano —sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que su varonil voz se quebró.

—Me dolería más saber que perdí a nuestro bebé. Hazlo, por favor —estaba muy decidido.

El cuerpo entero de Viktor tembló.

—¡Demonios! —no sabía qué hacer.

—Trae al mundo a nuestro bebé —sonrió cálidamente en medio de su dolor.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Viktor, se la limpió rápidamente y asintió.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó, serio y decidido.

Entonces siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. La doctora le iba diciendo qué hacer. Descubrió el vientre de su esposo, le bajó un poco los pantalones y le pidió a Yurio que no mirara, aunque eso no fue necesario, pues se había girado de inmediato, alegando que no quería ver esa _carnicería._

Encendieron la calefacción para que el bebé no resintiera tanto el cambio de clima, y Viktor se posicionó entre las piernas de su amado. No había mucho espacio en el asiento trasero, así que una pierna de Yuuri descansaba en el asiento contra el respaldo y la otra caía al piso del auto.

_—De acuerdo, ahora deben juntar algo de nieve, de la que se acumula en el techo del auto, pónganla dentro de alguna prenda y colóquenla sobre el vientre de Yuuri. Eso ayudará a adormecer un poco el área._

No tenían ningún tipo de anestesia, así que era su única opción. Al menos podrían dormir un poco el área con el hielo. Yurio salió, recolectó la nieve necesaria y siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—¿Sientes esto? —preguntó Viktor luego de aplicarle el hielo por unos minutos y de pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre el área que iba a cortar.

Yuuri tragó en seco y asintió.

—Maldición —espetó Viktor entre dientes, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico e hiperventilar.

Yuuri sentiría absolutamente todo.

Se puso los guantes, limpió con alcohol el vientre de su amado, buscó la zona del pubis y con su mano temblorosa acercó el bisturí ya montado en el mango. La doctora le pidió que hiciera un corte horizontal en el borde superior del vello púbico.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente.

—Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío —repetía una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de abrir a su esposo, sin anestesia. ¡Lo iba a cortar! No podía.

—Viktor, hazlo ya —suplicó el japonés, igual de tembloroso y muy espantado. No quería ver, tenía su brazo sobre sus ojos.

_—Corta con cuidado, capa por capa. No lo entierres mucho, pero tampoco tan suave, la piel humana es más gruesa de lo que crees._

—No me está ayudando mucho —replicó Viktor—. Dejen que me calme primero —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de controlar su respiración y concentrándose. Estaba por cortar esa hermosa piel que noche tras noche besaba y acariciaba con vehemencia. Pero lo haría para salvar la vida de su familia. Sí, lo haría—. Listo, lo haré.

Llevó de nuevo su mano con el bisturí al vientre de Yuuri, éste se tensó mucho.

—¡Espera! —Yuuri lo detuvo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y miró hacia el asiento del piloto—. Yuri, dame tu mano, por favor —suplicó—. Sé que no quieres ver esto, pero necesito que… —no tuvo que decir más. El rubio movió su asiento todo lo posible hacia delante, así hizo espacio para brincarse hacia atrás, y de manera cómoda y apretada, se sentó para que Yuuri pudiera recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo. Ahí le extendió una mano y con la otra apretó su hombro.

—Puedes morderla si quieres.

El japonés le dedicó una sonrisa que muy apenas pudo esbozar debido al miedo.

—Gracias —lloró un poco más y luego miró a su esposo—. Viktor, necesito que me prometas algo antes de que comiences —su respiración estaba muy agitada por la adrenalina del momento, al saber que sería cortado sin anestesia—. Si sientes que vas a perderme, si me desangro… asegúrate de que nuestro bebé sobreviva. Prométeme que salvarás a este bebé a pesar de todo. Promételo.

—No digas eso —se le quebró la voz. Se pasó una mano por sus ya desordenados cabellos, su frente tenía ya indicios de sudor a pesar del frío que hacía.

—No digas estupideces —Yurio lo miró severamente—. Vas a estar bien ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Así que ahora cállate y deja que tu maldito esposo te abra por la mitad.

De no estar las circunstancias tan graves, Yuuri se habría reído de sus palabras. Pero no pudo, miró a su amado para asegurarse de que tomaba en serio su petición.

—Viktor, no me lo has prometido.

—No lo haré, ambos estarán bien.

—Promételo, por favor.

—Los dos van a estar bien. Yuuri ¿Me oíste? ¡Los dos estarán a salvo! —fue lo último que dijo antes de aproximar el bisturí al lugar indicado—. No te muevas, Yuuri.

El aludido cerró los ojos y apretó con mucha fuerza la mano de Yuri, éste quiso apartar la mirada de lo que Viktor haría, pero no pudo.

Viktor hizo la primera incisión.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Yuuri. Un grito profundo y desgarrador salió de su garganta al sentir por completo el filo del bisturí cortando su piel. Quiso moverse, retorcerse por el dolor que sentía, pero a pesar de todo, logró no moverse para que su esposo no fuese a cortar a su bebé accidentalmente.

Yurio lo inmovilizó lo mejor que pudo, rodeándolo con su brazo libre y sintiendo que los huesos de su mano se podrían romper por la fuerza con la que Yuuri le apretaba, mientras él mismo se mordía una mano, suplicando internamente porque ese dolor pasara pronto. No se daba cuenta de que estaba estrangulando la extremidad de Yurio sin piedad alguna.

—Lo hice, corté la piel —logró que su voz no saliera tan temblorosa—. Pero…

—Tendrás que cortar la capa que está por encima de los músculos, pero asegurándote de no cortar el músculo en sí.

—Entendido —tomó el valor quién sabe de dónde, y lo hizo.

Haber escuchado el grito desgarrador de Yuuri le había puesto los pelos de punta, incluso se había sentido desmayar al ver tanta sangre brotando de la incisión. Tenía pavor, pero el miedo de perderlos al no hacer nada era aún mayor.

—Lo siento mi amor, lo siento —le decía una y otra vez al percibir sus bruscos temblores y sus inmensas ganas de seguir gritando. Gritaba con fuerza mientras mordía su propia mano. El dolor era insoportable.

Logró cortar sólo lo necesario. Con sus manos separó los músculos abdominales hasta llegar a una capa extraña y no muy gruesa.

— _Puedes desgarrar eso, hazlo con tus dedos. Sé cuidadoso_ —pidió la doctora aún al teléfono.

Viktor obedeció y en seguida el líquido amniótico mojó todo a su paso. Yuuri respiraba irregularmente y seguía apretando la mano de Yurio con ferocidad, temblando del dolor. El rubio miraba la escena sin poder creerlo, había sangre desbordándose de la herida, se sintió mareado y hasta nauseas le dieron. Jamás en su vida había presenciado algo así.

 _—¿Ves al bebé?_ —preguntó la doctora Kubo.

—Yo… —buscó con sus manos, tocando literalmente las vísceras de Yuuri—. No lo veo —se desesperó un poco, había demasiada sangre fluyendo, no le dejaba observar nada. Frustrado, se limpió el sudor del rostro con el dorso de su mano, manchándose de sangre la cara por accidente, pero poco le importó. Siguió buscando a tientas hasta que sintió su cabecita—. ¡Lo encontré!

— _Tómala con cuidado y sácala suavemente_ —indicó con mucha tensión en su tono.

Tenían la adrenalina al tope, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta de las palabras que usó la doctora.

Viktor siguió las indicaciones hasta que pudo sacar por completo al bebé. Tembloroso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo miró como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Estaba anonadado.

—Es… es una niña —musitó Viktor apenas con aliento, mirándola fijamente y enamorándose de su pequeña, era perfecta.

Su llanto no se hizo esperar, la bebé lloró a todo pulmón al sentir el cambio drástico del cómodo lugar dentro de su padre al exterior frío.

La doctora le pidió que cortara el cordón umbilical y que la envolvieran de inmediato en algo cálido después de ver que su vía respiratoria estuviese por completo despejada. Viktor no tenía idea de cómo hacer todo eso, pero dio lo mejor de sí y logro traer a su hija al mundo, sana y salva.

Ahora la preocupación era otra.

Yuuri levantó su cabeza todo lo que pudo, tratando de ver a su hija.

—Niña… es una niña —sollozó el japonés, increíblemente feliz, pero con una debilidad muy grande.

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente, pero no había dejado de apretar la mano de Yurio, el dolor era interminable. Pero su hija al fin había nacido, lo valía todo, absolutamente todo.

—Mi vida —su voz salió temblorosa, no dejaba de apretar a su bebé contra su pecho, era tan pequeñita—. Somos padres de nuevo, cariño, somos padres —los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

—Oh Viktor —alzó la cabeza, ahora con la ayuda de Yurio, así pudo ver a la hermosa bebé que su esposo cargaba. Estaba completamente roja, tenía sus ojitos bien cerrados y no dejaba de llorar—. Gracias… gracias —dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre el regazo de Yurio y trató de controlar su respiración, pues el dolor no se había ido. Seguía sufriendo demasiado y lo demostraba su cuerpo tembloroso.

Viktor buscaba con qué cubrir a su hija, pensó en quitarse el suéter y cubrirla, pero era de lana rasposa y estaba completamente lleno de sangre.

—Toma —se quitó el suéter que traía debajo del abrigo—. Usa esto, la calentará bien, y es suave.

—Gracias Yuri —tomó el suéter y envolvió el cuerpecito de su bebé con prisa.

—Q-quiero verla —pidió débilmente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

Viktor de inmediato se la extendió, Yurio le ayudó a cargarla contra su pecho.

 _—Viktor, aún no hemos terminado_ —le recordó la doctora—. _Retira la placenta y cubre la herida con lo que tengas a la mano._

—De acuerdo —se quitó el suéter y la camisa, comprimiendo la herida con esta última y quedándose sólo con su suéter.

La doctora Kubo siguió dándole indicaciones que Yuuri dejó de escuchar, estaba enajenado con la hermosura de su bebé. Todo había pasado a segundo plano, incluso su dolor.

—Oh Dios, es hermosa. Nuestra hija es hermosa —comenzó a llorar, contagiando a Viktor—. ¡Tiene tu cabello! —exclamó con alegría al notar sus finos cabellos platinados—. Ella es… perfecta —cerró sus ojos un momento, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Es porque nació de ti —respondió Viktor, haciendo aún intentos por detener la hemorragia que no cesaba. No quería alarmarlos, pero él estaba que se moría de miedo ¿Habría cortado de más?

—Hey, cerdo —lo movió ligeramente al no escuchar respuesta, pero no reaccionó—. Está inconsciente —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz. Tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos porque los de Yuuri habían perdido toda su fuerza.

— _La bebé está a salvo, pero… tienen que llegar a un hospital cuanto antes para salvar a Yuuri._

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies a ambos rusos. Viktor llenó la herida con gasas y de nuevo la cubrió con su ropa, pero era inútil, la hemorragia no cesaba. El asiento estaba lleno de sangre, las manos de Viktor también, su ropa, rostro, todo.

Y la bebé no dejaba de llorar con fuerza.

—Tenemos que movernos de aquí. No dejaré que Yuuri muera, juro por mi vida que no.

—Toma a tu hija —se la extendió, y con agilidad brincó de nuevo al asiento del piloto luego de recostar la cabeza de Yuuri cuidadosamente sobre el asiento.

No sabía cómo, pero llegarían al maldito hospital.

Encendió el auto, pero no avanzaron ni cien metros sin quedarse atascados de nuevo.

—¡Maldición! —golpeó el volante con ambas manos, muy desesperado.

—Yuri. La bebé está bien, pero necesito llevar a Yuuri al hospital ahora mismo.

—¿Qué planeas? —se preocupó, el tono que había usado sonaba a decisión peligrosa.

—Son sólo siete kilómetros.

—¿“Sólo siete”? ¿Sabes acaso lo que significa eso con este clima?

—Lo sé, pero no me voy a quedar aquí cruzado de brazos, viendo a mi esposo morir —comenzó a cubrirlo con capas y capas de ropa. Se puso su abrigo de nuevo, y luego de estar bien abrigados, le pidió a Yurio que abriera el seguro de las puertas para salir con Yuuri en brazos.

—No lo haré. Morirán allá afuera.

—Morirá aquí adentro si no hacemos nada —masculló con enojo—. Abre ya. Puedo llevarlo, juro por mi vida que no lo dejaré morir.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡No quiero perderlos! —estalló, habría querido golpear algo, pero no pudo al tener a su sobrina en brazos.

Viktor le quitó el seguro a la puerta manualmente, y al apenas abrirla pudo sentir el clima gélido de afuera, y no sólo eso, sino la fuerte ventisca. Sí, su idea era muy peligrosa, pero no tenía otra opción.

—No nos perderás. Por favor, cuida de mi hija.

El rubio asintió solemnemente mientras la cubría mejor con su ropa abrigadora, la pegó más a su pecho y no dejó que sufriera frío.

—No se mueran, idiotas —espetó de mala manera, pero con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tenemos varios hijos que cuidar, no lo haremos —respondió un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pero apenas hizo eso, vio cómo una camioneta grande se detuvo al lado de ellos, sobre el camino. De ésta se bajaron dos hombres, al parecer paramédicos.

—¿Viktor Nikiforov? —preguntó uno de ellos.

El aludido asintió.

—¡Son ellos! —exclamó el otro paramédico a las personas dentro de la camioneta.

—Somos médicos, los llevaremos de inmediato al hospital. Suban, por favor —le indicó la puerta.

Y entonces, por primera vez en horas, Viktor sintió que su esperanza incrementaba. Le pidieron a Yurio que saliera del auto con la bebé, cubriéndola por completo hasta estar seguros dentro de la camioneta.

Al ingresar a la camioneta, recostaron a Yuuri en una camilla que traían consigo. No era una ambulancia, pero lo parecía.

Yurio le extendió su hija a Viktor y este la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. La bebé era increíblemente pequeña. No había dudas de que era prematura.

Se fueron de inmediato rumbo al hospital. Apenas llegaron, la doctora Kubo los recibió, lista para ingresar a Yuuri al quirófano. Admitieron también a la bebé y a revisaron minuciosamente, comprobando que estaba sana por completo. Pero Yuuri… al parecer Viktor había cortado de más. Estaba en el quirófano, tratando de sobrellevar sus heridas, peligrando su vida.

Viktor y Yurio fueron mandados a la fuerza a la sala de espera. Los pobres estaban demasiado ansiosos, más cuando pasaron dos horas y no tenían noticias de Yuuri.

—¿Señor Nikiforov? —preguntó uno de los médicos de Yuuri, buscándolo.

El aludido se levantó como resorte del sillón.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por contener la hemorragia, pero el corte es demasiado amplio y profundo. Necesitamos donadores de sangre con urgencia. Su tipo de sangre se agotó en nuestro banco y sólo puede recibir de ese tipo.

—O negativo… —murmuró Viktor—. Yo soy A negativo —se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado.

—¡Yo puedo donar! —exclamó Yuri, ofreciéndose sin dudar—. Ese es mi tipo de sangre.

Viktor lo miró con un asombro y gratitud infinita.

—Por favor, Yuri, por favor —suplicó.

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo —respondió con una seriedad extraña en él—. Vamos —le dijo al médico—. Saque toda le que necesite.

Y así, se fueron rápidamente para hacerle llegar esa sangre al japonés.

Viktor se quedó sólo en la sala, se sentía morir. Aún tenía su ropa llena de sangre y líquido amniótico. De pronto se desesperó mucho, no soportó estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada, sin noticias, sentía que se volvería loco. Se puso de pie y fue en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

Llegó a un pasillo solitario en el que una de las ventanas estaba ligeramente abierta. Respiró profundamente el aire que entraba, intentando calmarse, pero no podía.

—Hey ¿Qué haces aquí solo? —preguntó, poniéndole una mano al hombro. Pero cuando Viktor se giró, Yurio pudo ver que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, totalmente deplorable—. Viktor…

—Si lo pierdo… no sé qué haré sin él. Si Yuuri… —no pudo continuar, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, desesperado.

—Eso no va a pasar, él estará bien —dijo, sin creer del todo en sus propias palabras.

—¡Fue mi culpa! Yo… yo corté de más —se miró las manos aún manchadas de sangre, comenzó a temblar—. Yo… lo abrí y…

—Cállate —hizo algo muy poco común en él, acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Otabek le había dicho alguna vez que los abrazos fuertes lograban tranquilizar a las personas debido a la estimulación que esto causaba en el sistema nervioso. Y él sabía que funcionaba porque su novio lo había aplicado en él cuando entraba en crisis después de la muerte de su abuelo.

No le fue difícil abrazar a Viktor, estaba casi de su misma altura. Lo rodeó y apretó con fuerza. El pobre se echó a llorar con más ganas, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Él no morirá, Viktor, no nos dejará tan fácil ¿Entendido?

El aludido sólo asintió, no le salía la voz, sólo lágrimas.

—Hoy trajiste al mundo a tu hija, no sé de dónde demonios sacaste el valor para hacer lo que hiciste, pero… te admiro —fue sincero. Le hablaba suavemente, con voz baja. Eso, más el abrazo, fue tranquilizando poco a poco a Viktor.

—Gracias… —murmuró con voz rasposa—… por lo que hiciste por Yuuri.

—¿Por la sangre? —intentó separarse del abrazo, pero Viktor lo retuvo un poco más—. El cerdo me debe varios litros —la verdad era que se sentía mareado, así que no intentó deshacer el abrazo, si lo hacía, todo le daría vueltas y lo que menos necesitaba Viktor en ese momento era alguien más por quién preocuparse.

—Esperemos nunca tenga que regresártelos —se separó suavemente del abrazo, sorbiéndose la nariz y mirándolo a los ojos con una suave sonrisa—. Gracias —puso una mano en sus cabellos y los revolvió un poco—. ¿Te quieres sentar? —lo notó muy pálido.

—Por favor.

Se sentaron, hasta que Yurio se percató de algo que extrañamente había pasado por alto. Tomó a Viktor del brazo y lo empujó por el pasillo hasta encontrar un baño.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, desganado.

—Estás lleno de sangre, límpiate.

Entonces Viktor se miró al espejo dentro del baño. Tenía sangre incluso en su rostro. Se quitó el suéter de lana lleno de sangre, se lavó las manos y limpió su rostro.

Pasaron un par de horas más. Estaban tan intranquilos que pidieron ir a los cuneros para al menos ver a la bebé a lo lejos a través de una pared de cristal.

—Es hermosa.

Viktor sonrió.

—Lo es, mi hija es hermosa —suspiró.

Transcurrieron horas antes de que tuvieran información sobre Yuuri. Al parecer habían logrado contener la hemorragia, limpiaron la cesárea improvisada que le había hecho Viktor y le administraron un coctel amplio de antibióticos y analgésicos. Suturaron bien la herida, advirtiéndole a Viktor que le quedaría una fea cicatriz, pero eso poco le importaba al ruso, sabiendo que a su esposo tampoco le importaría mucho. Aunque sí se sintió muy culpable, pues había sido él quien cortó de más.

A Viktor no se le borraba de la mente la imagen de Yuuri inconsciente, desangrándose, pálido y sudando frío. Tampoco se borraban de su mente los gritos desgarradores. Lo había cortado, le había enterrado un bisturí y Yuuri lo había soportado, todo por su hija.

No había duda alguna, amaba a ese hombre con locura.

Casi de madrugada, pasaron a Yuuri a recuperación y de ahí a una habitación privada. Para ese entonces habían hablado ya con Irina y Otabek, informándoles que ya eran tíos de una hermosa niña.

Cuando pasaron a Yuuri a cuarto, Viktor casi entró corriendo, se paró a un lado de la cama y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Estará bien? —le preguntó a la doctora—. Está demasiado pálido.

—Es normal después de lo que ha pasado. Con los cuidados indicados, se recuperará pronto.

—¿Tardará mucho en despertar?

—No podemos asegurarlo, pero mientras esperan a que eso pase… —miró hacia la puerta, por ésta entraba una enfermera con un cunero, en él estaba la pequeñita bebé.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó de inmediato, acercándose a la cunita y mirándola de cerca casi como si se tratara de un huevo de Fabergé.

—Es sorprendente que, a pesar de haber nacido prematura, su salud está en perfectas condiciones. Es un poco pequeña, pero ni siquiera requerirá estar en incubadora. Está muy sana.

Esa explicación inundó de alivio a los dos rusos ahí presentes.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —preguntó con emoción.

—Es tu hija, por supuesto que sí.

Con la experiencia que tenía gracias a Alexei, pudo tomar entre sus brazos a la pequeñita. Estaba asombrado por lo pequeña que era, su antebrazo era mucho más largo que ella, además, pesaba muy poquito.

La doctora los dejó solos al ver que ambos rusos se habían perdido por completo en la bebé.

Viktor no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. En sus brazos estaba el fruto del amor que se tenían Yuuri y él, ese pequeñito ser era una combinación perfecta de ambos, no podía sentirse más afortunado y feliz.

—Te amo, princesa —fueron las primeras palabras que le dedicó a su hija antes de besarle su frente.

Yurio soltó una risita traviesa.

—Algo me dice que esta bebé será la niña más consentida del mundo.

—Lo será —aseguró con una sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada de la perfección de su niña.

Yuuri tardó un poco en despertar, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y pesado, tenía frío y sentía que le dolía todo. Batalló para abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Viktor cargando a su hermosa hija. No pudo haber despertado en mejor momento.

Esa imagen se tatuó con fuego en su mente, la recordaría hasta el día de su muerte, pues… jamás había visto tal expresión en el rostro de su esposo. Viktor tenía un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, y los sentimientos que expresaba su rostro eran indescriptiblemente hermosos.

Aún se sentía mareado, estaba pálido y ojeroso debido a la pérdida de sangre, se encontraba muy débil y adolorido, pero nada comparado a lo que sufrió en el auto.

Los dos rusos se percataron de que al fin había abierto los ojos y enseguida corrieron a su lado.

—Amor, despertaste —sonrió con mucha emoción—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —sonrió a pesar de todo—. Me muero por verla —extendió débilmente sus brazos hacia él.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —inquirió Viktor.

—Por favor —suplicó, quería sentir su calorcito. Extendió más sus brazos, dándose cuenta de lo débil que estaba. Viktor lo notó, así que mejor recostó a la nena a un lado de la cabeza de Yuuri, sosteniéndola en todo momento, pero permitiendo que su esposo pudiera extender su mano para acariciarla.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Perfectamente bien. Es una bebé muy saludable.

Yurio se había quedado un poco apartado, mirando la escena desde “afuera” y sintiendo una mezcla muy extraña de sentimientos en su interior. Experimentaba emociones muy contradictorias. Cuando supo del tratamiento para quedar embarazado, se sorprendió mucho e incluso consideró la posibilidad para un futuro, pero después de lo que pasó en el auto la había descartado por completo, pero ahora que veía a la feliz familia no podía evitar ponerse en su lugar. Otabek y él serían sumamente felices al poder tener hijos propios, sería un sueño hecho realidad que ahora era posible.

Sonrió con cierta añoranza. Sí, él quería eso. No ahora, pero sí lo quería.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Viktor con curiosidad al ver que Yuuri desenvolvía a su hija de todo ese montón de sábanas pequeñas.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien —la descubrió. Tocó sus bracitos, contó los dedos de sus manitas y pies, asegurándose de que estuviera completita y sana.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar al sentir algo de frío. Yuuri de inmediato la cubrió y Viktor lo ayudó en ello.

—Te lo dije: es perfecta.

—Es hermosa, tiene tu cabello.

—Lo noté —sonrió con orgullo.

—En ese caso… le va bien el nombre que elegimos.

Yurio los miró con curiosidad.

—Yarine —dijeron al unísono.

—Se parece tanto a tu madre, a ti.

—Aún es pronto para decirlo, sólo tiene mi cabello.

—Sé que se parecerá más a ti —sonrió débilmente—. ¿Verdad, Yari? —preguntó con una voz tremendamente dulce.

En ese preciso instante la bebé comenzó a abrir sus ojitos, sólo un poco. Y ahí se llevaron una inmensa sorpresa.

Aún era muy pronto para deducir el color de ojos de la bebé, pues éstos eran claros, pero aún no tomaban su color definitivo, sin embargo, se notaba a leguas que serían iguales a los de su padre ruso.

—Te lo dije: igualita a ti.

Viktor soltó una risilla emocionada, sentándose al borde de la cama, junto a su familia. Sólo le faltaba su preciado hijo Alexei para que su mundo estuviera completo.

—Un integrante más de la familia con esos ojos y cabello —sonrió, orgulloso—. Pero… yo sigo queriendo a mi Katsudon Jr.

—Oh no, Vitya, yo no vuelvo a pasar por esto —se abrumó un poco.

—Lo sé, lo siento —despejó su frente de todo cabello y le besó con un cariño infinito—. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto.

—Lo valió por completo. Ella lo vale todo —suspiró—. Cómo quisiera que Alexei estuviera aquí. Estaba muy emocionado por conocer a su… —calló abruptamente—. Él quería que fuera niño —se preocupó.

Viktor se echó a reír.

—La amará mucho, ya verás.

Estaban tan inmersos en su burbuja de amor, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que Yurio salió para darles más privacidad.

—Amor, lo siento —dijo de pronto Viktor.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerte pasar todo esto, casi mueres por mi culpa.

—Tú nos salvaste.

—Y casi te mato en el intento. Lo siento —dijo muy serio. Puso con cuidado una mano sobre el vientre de su amado, sintiendo el inmenso cambio ahora que su hija no estaba dentro de él.

Yuuri puso una mano sobre la de su esposo y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Dejemos de pensar en eso, estoy bien y nuestra hija está sana, no puedo pedir más.

Viktor suspiró, su amado tenía razón.

—De todas formas —pegó su frente a la de Yuuri—. Temí tanto perderte —suspiró.

—Nunca me apartaré de tu lado.

—No lo hagas.

Hablaban bajito, en pequeños murmullos suaves entre caricias y mimos.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí? —inquirió sin apartar la vista de su preciosa hija.

—Ahora dime en serio ¿Cómo te sientes?

El aludido levantó la mirada.

—Horrible —admitió con una sonrisa.

Viktor se sintió muy culpable. Yuuri rio un poco.

—Pero estaré bien —aseguró—. ¿Sabes cuándo podré salir de aquí?

—Amor, no llevas ni un día, no comiences con que ya te quieres ir —alzó una ceja.

Yuuri se rio con nerviosismo, y es que en verdad odiaba los hospitales.

—Está bien, no lo haré mientras me traigan a Alexei, lo extraño.

—Yo también —suspiró—. Ya hablé con los demás y les informé la situación. Apenas pase la tormenta y todo sea seguro, nos traerán a nuestro hijo.

Yuuri sintió un alivio enorme, acompañado de una pesadez que lo arrastraba poco a poco al sueño.

—Descansa, yo cuidaré de nuestra hija —besó su frente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cuidando el sueño de su bebé.

El japonés asintió con una linda sonrisa antes de caer rendido al sueño. Viktor se sentía muy alivianado, después del enorme peligro que había corrido su familia, al fin podía tomarse un respiro.

Miró a su hija y le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de comérsela a besos, era preciosa. Tocó su naricita tan pequeña y bonita como la de Yuuri, apretó sus cachetitos, iguales a los de Yuuri también. Bueno, quizás alucinaba, pues aún era muy pronto como para hallarle parecido a alguno de los dos.

—Te amo, princesa —dijo por segunda vez, besando su cabecita. Jamás se cansaría de ser padre, amaba a sus hijos, a su esposo. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Padre e hija dormían profundamente, y fue así durante un par de horas hasta que Yarine despertó a su papi con su fuerte llanto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el japonés, adormilado y un poco desorientado. Frente a él estaba Viktor tratando de calmar a su bebé.

—Ha de tener hambre… —miró a Yuuri con una incógnita marcada en su rostro, después descendió la mirada a los pechos del japonés.

—¡Viktor! —se sonrojó, llevándose un brazo al pecho—. No creo que sea posible.

—¿No?

—No sé… —comenzó a dudar—. No creo que sea buena idea —seguía ligeramente sonrojado.

—Llamemos a la doctora —tomó el teléfono y lo hizo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que la doctora Kubo apareciera en la habitación, explicándoles que de una u otra forma necesitaría sacar la poca leche que tenía acumulada en los pechos.

—¿En serio? —se sonrojó aún más, jamás imaginó que haría aquello.

—Pero es opcional, de todas formas complementaremos su alimentación con una fórmula especial. Así que… ustedes deciden —les sonrió amablemente.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron mutuamente antes de tomar una decisión.

—¿Podríamos… podríamos comenzar a darle fórmula? —preguntó el japonés, titubeante.

—En un momento hago que se las manden. Te traeré también folletos informativos sobre los cuidados básicos que deberán tener, así como recomendaciones post parto y tips especiales.

La doctora salió para ordenar de inmediato la comida de la bebé, pero mientras tanto, ésta no dejaba de llorar.

—Tranquila mi amor —la mecía de un lado a otro—. Tu comida llegará en un momento ¿Si? —la miraba soñadoramente, con un brillo inexplicablemente dulce en sus ojos celestes.

Yuuri se llevó una mano a la boca para contener sus ganas de decir lo hermosos que se veían ambos. Viktor lo notó y rio un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Se ven adorables —suspiró.

—Deberías ver la cara de puchero que está poniendo ahora mismo —rio—. Se parece tanto a ti.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, pero su expresión se convirtió en una carcajada al ver su carita y confirmar lo dicho por Viktor. No podía negarlo.

—Quiero cargarla.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —fue sincero. Su familia le recargaba la energía. Extendió sus brazos, quería ya sentirla de nuevo con él. Viktor se la entregó con cuidado, pero la pequeña no dejaba de llorar. Yuuri la abrazó contra su pecho y poco a poco fue tranquilizándola.

—Eres el encantador de bebés ¿Cómo haces eso?

—No tengo idea —acarició con el pulgar la boquita pequeña y rosada de su bebé, pero ésta se aprovechó y lo succionó. Estaba hambrienta.

—Oh cariño, se muere de hambre —se preocupó.

Si bien ya tenían experiencia con Alexei, jamás habían tenido a un bebé recién nacido bajo su cuidado, o al menos no tan pequeño.

—Tu comida llegará pronto —Yuuri la apretó más contra su pecho mientras Viktor limpiaba sus lagrimitas.

La mamila llegó y Yarine se la devoró en minutos, Viktor la ayudó a expulsar el aire y enseguida cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Yuuri, amor, creo que tengo una obsesión. Nuestra hija es preciosa —no se resistía las ganas de morderle una mejilla.

—Ni se te ocurra morderle sus mejillas, ya ves cuánto odia Alexei que hagas eso.

Resignado, Viktor aceptó, sólo por el momento porque su bebé no tenía ni un día en este mundo.

—Vitya, ¿Y Yurio? No lo he visto.

—Salió a comer algo a la cafetería, estaba hambriento. Por cierto… le debes varios litros de sangre —bromeó.

—¿Cómo?

—Durante la cirugía necesitaron hacerte trasfusión, desafortunadamente tú y yo no somos del mismo tipo —suspiró—. Pero resulta que Yurio y tú sí —se asombró.

—Vaya, no tenía idea.

—Yo tampoco.

Yuuri esbozó una linda sonrisa, ya quería verlo para agradecerle aquello.

Pasaron la noche en el hospital, el clima no mejoraba así que Viktor y Yuri se quedaron en la habitación. El japonés dormitaba cada cierto tiempo, pero despertaba, alerta y algo agitado, pensando que todavía estaba en medio de la tormenta. Viktor se levantaba del sillón en donde descansaba y lo tranquilizaba con un beso.

Yarine los despertaba también cada par de horas, sin mencionar a las enfermeras que entraban y salían de la habitación para administrarle medicamentos a Yuuri o para llevar la comida de la bebé. Así ninguno pudo descansar realmente.

—Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto —murmuró Yuuri hacia su amigo rubio.

—No tienes que disculparte, yo quiero estar aquí —caminó hacia la cuna de Yarine y la admiró por largo rato, seguía sin poder creer que esa pequeñita fuese hija biológica de Viktor y Yuuri.

—¿Puedes creer que tu sobrina comparta la misma fecha de tu cumpleaños?

El corazoncito del rubio se llenó de una calidez muy agradable al escucharlo decir aquello.

—Es increíble —sonrió, acariciando su escaso cabello plateado con el dorso de sus dedos—. _Mi sobrina…_ —pensó, le agradaba mucho eso—. Haremos fiestas dobles a partir de ahora —sonrió con orgullo.

Dejó dormir a su sobrina y de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar un leve ronquido. Yuuri y él miraron en dirección al sillón en donde Viktor dormía incómodamente sentado.

—Demonios, me asustó —se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Yuri, si tan sólo escucharas tus ronquidos —defendió a su esposo—. Además, está muy cansado.

El rubio no quiso decirle que su novio se encargó de grabar el peor repertorio de ronquidos que tenía, sólo para mostrárselos al día siguiente y explicarle por qué se había ido a dormir a otro cuarto.

—Yuri ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Dime.

—¿Puedes acomodar a Viktor sobre el sillón? Se ve muy incómodo así.

Refunfuñando un poco, fue y cumplió con el pedido, acomodó a Viktor sin delicadeza sobre el sillón para que terminara acostado de lado, en una posición más cómoda.

—¡Yurio! —le reprendió en voz baja.

—Está tan dormido que no le importó —se encogió de hombros.

—Eres cruel —rio un poco.

—Nunca lo había visto tan decidido como cuando intentó traerte al hospital… —murmuró, parándose a un lado de la cama de Yuuri para conversar cómodamente—…estaba dispuesto a correr siete kilómetros contigo en brazos. Está loco.

Yuuri sólo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa llena de comprensión, y es que él hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

De pronto el japonés soltó un quejido de dolor, sobresaltando a Yurio.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada… sólo me duele un poco —se llevó una mano al vientre—. Y estoy cansado de dormir bocarriba —protestó, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir de lado o bocabajo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a girar un poco?

—Por favor.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza y delicadeza también, Yurio tomó la cadera y el costado del japonés para ayudarle a quedar de lado, pero el pobre sintió un dolor fuertísimo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó.

A Yuuri se le fue el aire, casi sintió como si lo estuvieran abriendo otra vez, ni siquiera pudo responder.

—Oh Dios —se alarmó al ver sangre manchando las sábanas—. Iré por ayuda.

Salió corriendo de la habitación para traer a cualquier médico que pudiera ayudarle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Viktor, levantándose mientras se tallaba los ojos. Entonces miró a su esposo hecho bolita sobre la cama, llorando y rechinando los dientes por el dolor—. No… —palideció al ver la sangre.

En ese momento entró Yurio acompañado de un médico de guardia, quien revisó al japonés de inmediato. Levantó su bata, descubriendo su vientre y las grapas que habían utilizado para cerrar su herida. Cuando Yurio y Viktor vieron eso, se congelaron por completo, la vista era por demás horripilante y casi parecía sacada de una película de terror.

—No se alarmen —los tranquilizó—. Sólo se abrió un poco la herida, tendremos que suturar además de las grapas.

Viktor se mareó un poco, pero supo disimularlo muy bien, en ese momento su esposo necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, así que tomó su mano y dejó que se la apretara todo lo que quisiera.

—Duele mucho —se quejó el japonés, no quería ni respirar.

El médico actuó rápido, limpió la herida, administró medicamentos intravenosos algo fuertes y llamó a la doctora Kubo por teléfono para ver qué indicación le daba. Ella pidió que volvieran a poner las grapas en donde se había abierto la herida.

—¿No pueden mejor suturarlo? —inquirió Yuri sin atreverse a ver más, miraba hacia otro lado.

—Cicatrizará más rápido así.

—Pero se abrió —espetó de mala gana.

—¿Se movió de manera brusca? —inquirió el médico.

—Un poco, quería cambiar la posición en que estaba acostado —admitió el japonés.

—Sé que es incómodo dormir en la misma posición, pero es preferible que permanezca así por unos días hasta que cicatrice mejor —sugirió.

—Entiendo —cerró los ojos, cansado y adolorido.

El médico salió después de terminar su trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de Viktor, quien se preguntaba mentalmente cómo había podido hacerle aquello a su amado.

—Estarás bien mi amor —besó su frente.

—Saldré un momento —Yurio desapareció de ahí rápidamente, se sentía mareado. Desde que presenció aquella escena sangrienta en el auto, no soportaba mucho ver sangre.

—Ha sido mucho para él en tan poco tiempo —suspiró Viktor.

—Lo entiendo, para nosotros también —admitió débilmente.

—Y Otabek no está aquí para calmarlo.

—Yo estaría igual si no te tuviera —admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te amo Yuuri —besó cortamente sus labios, pero entonces su adicción a esos besos afloró, suplicándole por uno más, y otro, y otro.

Yurio volvió luego de tomar algo de aire, pero no entró al ver por la ventana de la puerta que esos dos tórtolos tenían sus cinco minutos de mimos y cariños, decidió darles privacidad.

El clima no mejoró, sino hasta al día siguiente. Muy temprano en la mañana, los tres dormían profundamente al igual que la bebé. Precisamente en ese momento pudieron descansar todos al mismo tiempo, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Viktor se espabiló un poco, y murmurando un ronco “adelante”, entraron Irina y Otabek, éste último con Alexei en sus brazos.

—¡Papá! —el pequeño extendió sus bracitos hacia Viktor y comenzó a mover todo su cuerpo, intentando zafarse del agarre de Otabek, el pobre venía con unas pronunciadas ojeras, pues fue quien se quedó a dormir en casa de los Nikiforov, cuidando del bebé que no quiso dormir en casi toda la noche, llorando por sus papás.

A Viktor se le iluminó la mirada al ver a su primogénito. Se levantó casi de un brinco y corrió a abrazar a su pequeño.

—Oh mi niño —lo apresó contra su pecho mientras Alexei rodeaba su cuello con sus bracitos. Aspiró y suspiró su rico aroma a bebé, y disfrutó del calorcito que le brindaba. No lo había visto en considerables horas, pero él sentía que habían sido días.

—Los extrañó toda la noche —anunció el kazajo. Viktor lo miró con un profundo agradecimiento.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, a ambos.

—Él fue quien se quedó al pendiente de Alexei toda la noche —admitió Irina, pues ella no aguantó el sueño y terminó durmiéndose.

—Gracias, Otabek.

—No es nada —admitió con una sonrisa, pues lo había hecho de corazón. Miró detrás de Viktor, en una orilla de la habitación estaba su amado descansando sobre un sillón, profundamente dormido. No tardó en ir de inmediato hacia él.

Con todo el alboroto, Yurio fue el siguiente en abrir los ojos, para ese entonces, Otabek ya se encontraba frente a él, en cuclillas esperando a que despertara.

El rubio esbozó una bonita sonrisa al ser él lo primero que vieran sus ojos al despertar.

—Beka —murmuró con voz ronca mientras se tallaba un ojo.

—Hola Yura —besó la punta de su nariz antes de acomodarle sus largos y despeinados cabellos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —lo miró mejor y sonrió—. Te ves horrible —dijo al notar sus ojeras.

—Tú también —le pellizcó una mejilla antes de jalar su rostro hacia el de él y robarle un beso.

—No me he lavado los dientes —protestó, separándose de inmediato.

—No me importa, te extrañé —se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo está Yuuri? —preguntó Irina en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la cama. Se preocupó al verlo con una palidez tremenda.

Viktor suspiró pesadamente.

—Por fortuna, bien. Se recuperará.

—Fue horrible, ¿Verdad?

El aludido abrió más sus ojos.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Otabek me platicó, Yurio le dijo.

—Entiendo… sí, fue horrible —notó que su hijo miraba fijamente a Yuuri, asustado—. Cariño, es papi.

—¿Papi bien?

—Sí, pero papi está cansado.

Los ojitos azules del nene brillaron por las lágrimas, él sentía que algo no andaba bien, estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus padres siempre sanos y fuertes. Verlo en una cama y con ese aspecto lo impactaba un poco. Hasta entonces Viktor fue consciente de ello. Quería recostar a su bebé a un lado de Yuuri, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes… prefirió no hacerlo.

El japonés escuchó la voz lejana de su hijo, eso lo hizo despertar inmediatamente, casi como si fuera una alarma.

—¿Alexei? —carraspeó—. ¡Mi niño! —abrió sus ojos por completo al verlo, no dudó en extender sus brazos hacia él.

Viktor suspiró y terminó acercándole a Alexei, pero pidiéndole al pequeño que tuviera mucho cuidado con la pancita de su papá, pero él se desconcertó al no hallar ninguna “pancita”.

—¿Helmanito? —preguntó con sus ojos brillantes mientras abrazaba a su papi.

—Ya nació.

—¡¿Dónde?!

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, presintiendo que se acercaba un drama por parte del hijo mayor al darse cuenta de que era niña y no niño.

—Te la voy a presentar —Viktor cargó a su hijo y lo acercó a la cuna que estaba a un lado de la cama, cuna que había pasado desapercibida por los recién llegados.

—¿¡La tienen aquí?! —Irina se emocionó, y no fue la única. Otabek abandonó su lugar junto a Yurio, parándose de inmediato para acercarse a la cuna. El rubio se quedó parpadeando con mucho asombro mientras que Viktor sólo rio al notar todo aquello.

Muy pronto hubo escándalo en la habitación porque Irina no dejaba de decir que era la cosita más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

—¡Es tan preciosa!

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió Yuuri, contento, pero muy cansado.

Entonces Yarine abrió sus ojos y…

—¡Y tiene tus ojos! —exclamó, diciéndole eso a Viktor—. Es idéntica a tu madre.

—Lo sé… —sonrió con nostalgia, hasta que notó cómo Alexei estiraba todo su cuerpecito para poder ver a su “Hermanito”.

—¿Niña? —preguntó Alexei, alarmando a todos los presentes, pues el pequeño comenzaba a hacer un tierno puchero.

—Oh… cariño, sí —caminó hasta la cuna del hospital y asomó a Alexei para que la mirara—. Ahora tienes a una hermanita.

El japonés suspiró cansado, ya esperaba el llanto de su hijo, pidiendo que se la cambiaran por un hermanito, después de todo por sus venas corría la sangre de Viktor Drama Nikiforov.

Pero el llanto nunca llegó.

Los ojos expectantes de Alexei no se separaban de ese pequeño bultito dormilón. Ya, se había enamorado de la pequeña.

—Bonita —dijo con una gran inocencia y cariño.

Su puchero por el “hermanito” desapareció, quedando en el olvido.

Sus padres sintieron un inmenso alivio.

—Ahora tienes una hermanita, aunque más adelante quizás podamos darte un hermanito ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió el ruso. El niño asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Viktor… —suspiró Yuuri.

—Amor, podemos adoptar —le dijo con una sincera y tranquila sonrisa—. Jamás te haría pasar por esto una segunda vez.

—Gracias —sonrió, cansado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cerdo?

—Tengo hambre.

Los presentes se echaron a reír.

—No da risa, en serio, tengo hambre —suspiró con cansancio.

Pidieron comida a la habitación para todos, tristemente a Yuuri le dieron la típica dieta desabrida de hospital, mientras que la comida de los demás era tremendamente rica.

—Sabe horrible —se quejó el japonés, comiendo muy a fuerzas—. Pero muero de hambre —admitió.

Y como siempre, Viktor no dejaba de consentir a su amado, así que guardó su postre para dárselo al final.

—Toma mi amor —le entregó el pudin de chocolate que venía en su comida.

—¿En serio? —le brillaron los ojitos.

—Sí —besó su frente.

—Te amo —comenzó a comerlo despacio, degustándolo.

—Yo también te amo —rio y miró a sus amigos antes de pedirles un enorme favor. Quería ir a casa a ducharse, cambiarse la ropa y volver, aprovechando que los demás seguían con Yuuri.

Tomó un taxi que lo llevó hasta donde había dejado su auto, llegó al edificio de departamentos y le pidió al portero que llamara a la persona que les lavaba los autos, ofreciéndole un pago especial por limpiar todo el interior, ya que no sería tarea fácil.

Se bañó, juntó algunas cosas que le serían útiles a su amado y volvió en taxi al hospital. Durante todo ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en un asunto que le venía rondando la cabeza desde que llegaron al hospital por urgencias.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de hospital, sacó su celular y se tomó su tiempo para escribir un simple mensaje:

_“Gracias, papá.”_

**_Continuará…_ **


	49. Recuerdos Agridulces

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLVIII

##  _“Recuerdos agridulces”_

El momento en que hermano y hermana se conocieron había sido esperado por muchos durante meses. Temían que Alexei rechazara al nuevo bebé, más aún al saber que no era niño, pero grande fue su alivio al ver que el pequeño la amó tanto como sus padres.

Durante los días posteriores al nacimiento de Yarine, Viktor tuvo que cuidar a su amado en el hospital, por lo cual Alexei se quedaba bajo el cuidado de sus tíos Yurio y Beka, y éstos lo llevaban a diario al hospital para que pasara un rato con Yuuri. El japonés no podía pasar ni un día sin su hijo mayor, al grado que, cuando el pequeño entraba a la habitación, corría y con dificultad se subía a la cama de su papi, lo hacía con sumo cuidado y sin aplastarlo, pues su papá Viktor ya le había explicado que debía tener cuidado.

Uno de esos días, Viktor entró a la habitación y vio cómo su esposo cargaba a Yarine en uno de sus brazos y rodeaba a Alexei sobre la cama con el otro. Mientras abrazaba a sus hijos, le decía al mayor:

—Ahora eres el hermano mayor, Alexei. Debes cuidar de tu hermanita siempre, amarla y protegerla. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores.

—¿Mayoles?

—Así es, ahora tú eres un hermano mayor.

Los ojos azules del nene brillaron con amor, entendiendo un poco el peso de esa responsabilidad. Se sentía muy feliz.

Viktor observó y escuchó todo aquello. No habían notado aún su presencia ahí, así que salió en silencio antes de que vieran el mar de lágrimas en el que se había convertido. Sin embargo, no contó con el hecho de que Yurio sí lo había notado, y salió detrás de él.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó con un extraño tacto.

Viktor no pudo responder, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y negó suavemente con la cabeza. No podía ni siquiera hablar. Yurio esperó a que se tranquilizara, en silencio, entonces Viktor habló.

—En momentos como estos es cuando me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de extrañar a mi hermano —admitió con un enorme nudo en la garganta—. Mis sueños se están cumpliendo, sueños que hace diez años yo no sabía que tenía. Pero mi hermano no está aquí, se lo está perdiendo.

Yurio no se esperaba aquello, lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—Viktor… —se asombró.

—No me hagas caso, sólo estoy algo nostálgico.

—Es normal —puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Yo también quisiera que estuvieran aquí.

Viktor sollozó un poco más, le dolía tanto sólo pensar en ellos, jamás superaría su muerte.

El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro antes de rodearlo con sus brazos como hizo hace poco. Notaba que Viktor estaba más sensible de lo normal, muchas emociones lo invadían al pensar en que al fin había logrado tener una hija de sangre con Yuuri, y su hermano no estaba ahí para presenciarlo, siendo que fue gracias a él que consiguieron que Yarine llegara al mundo.

— _No, nuestro primer hijo fue Alexei_ —se corrigió mentalmente—. Gracias Yuri —terminó el abrazo, y le revolvió un poco los cabellos.

—¡Ah! ¿Era necesario que hicieras eso? —se quejó el rubio, acomodándose sus largos cabellos de nuevo en su lugar.

**> >><<< **

Había ido a casa sólo para tomar un baño rápido, cenar y volver al hospital junto a su esposo e hija. Alexei estaba seguro con sus tíos, así que Viktor podía estar tranquilo. Pero cuando entró a la habitación de su esposo, se lo encontró cantándole a su pequeña con dulce y tierna voz mientras la mecía suavemente en sus brazos.

 _—Soy tan afortunado_ —pensó con un infinito amor en su pecho—. Hola mi amor —dijo en voz baja, haciéndole notar su presencia ahí.

—Hola Vitya —despegó sus ojos sólo un segundo para ver a su esposo antes de volver a ver a su hija.

—¿Está durmiendo?

—Sí, acaba de cenar y cayó rendida —no podía apartar la mirada de su preciosa bebé—. Es tan hermosa.

Viktor sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama, justo en la orilla para no incomodarlo, pero Yuuri estaba tan inmerso en su hija que no se percató de ello. En verdad Yuuri estaba perdido en su bebé. Y Viktor estaba feliz por eso, pues el dolor había pasado a segundo plano para su esposo.

—Es preciosa —confirmó al verla una vez más. Acarició su cabecita y luego miró a Yuuri. Se veía exhausto, pero con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos cafés—. Amor, deberías dormir un poco.

—No quiero apartarme de ella.

—No lo harás, sólo dormirán ¿Si? Tenemos toda una vida por delante con nuestra hija.

—Aun así —la apretó ligeramente más contra su pecho—. Quiero sentirla conmigo un poco más —suspiró—. No puedo creer que alguna vez dije que no quería hijos. Me retracto completamente.

Viktor soltó una risilla antes de inclinarse para besar sus labios.

—Tienes que descansar —le recordó en tono de ligero reproche.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—Así podrás salir más pronto del hospital.

Eso motivó al japonés. Accedió a dormir, entregándole su hija a su esposo, quien se encargó de cuidarla toda la noche.

Viktor estaba algo preocupado por Yuuri, aún se sentía muy culpable por la herida que le ocasionó, y escucharlo quejarse entre sueños le partía el alma. Varias veces durante la noche tuvo que llamar a las enfermeras para que le administraran algo para calmar su dolor.

Un par de días después, Yuuri ya estaba muy desesperado y tremendamente sentimental. Habían dado de alta a su hija, pero él aún no tenía la autorización para salir del hospital, eso le partía el corazón.

—Hey, calma. Amor, vendrá conmigo cada vez que venga a verte —sonrió—. Y siempre estoy contigo, así que… —rio por el pequeño drama de su amado.

—Pero… —sollozó, limpiándose las lágrimas con algo de enojo también—…ya quiero estar en casa con los tres.

—Lo sé, lo sé —besó su frente—, pronto estaremos todos juntos. Concéntrate en recuperarte ¿De acuerdo?

El japonés asintió.

Viktor estuvo al lado de Yuuri todos los días desde el nacimiento de su hija, no se apartaba de su lado en ningún momento, aguantaba incluso sus momentos hormonales y de mal humor por la desesperación de estar ahí.

—Buenos días —saludó la doctora Kubo, entrando a la habitación y abriendo las cortinas—. Hoy hace un muy buen día —sonrió al ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana—. ¿Por qué esas caras largas? —alzó una ceja, caminando hacia la cama para revisar a su paciente.

—Yuuri ya se quiere ir —lo delató, cruzándose de brazos y piernas sobre su silla, no le importó acusar a su esposo con la doctora.

—¡No es eso! Bueno, sí. El caso es… —suspiró—…que ya dieron de alta a Yarine y yo aún sigo aquí —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh Yuuri, no te pongas triste por eso.

—Es que… —odiaba llorar en frente de los demás, odiaba sentirse tan sensible—. ¡Ni siquiera me han dejado pararme de esta cama! —se desesperó.

—Muy bien, vamos a revisarte —con toda la paciencia y cariño del mundo, descubrió el vientre de Yuuri—. ¿Puedo? —el japonés asintió y la médico procedió a revisar la herida, cambiando de paso las gasas—. Has mejorado mucho en estos días.

—¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? —preguntó, ilusionado.

—No.

—Yuuri, amor, ten paciencia.

El japonés rodó los ojos en un gesto chistoso que se asemejó mucho a uno que hacía Yurio seguido.

—Pero puedes intentar caminar un poco ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron, por lo menos quería pararse de esa cama. Y así fue. Con ayuda de su esposo logró sentarse en el borde del colchón.

—Hazlo con cuidado, amor, no hay prisa —pidió, temeroso de que diera sus primeros pasos luego de la cirugía.

—Sí —sonrió y tomó las manos que le ofrecía su esposo. Su cuerpo entero tembló de emoción. Puso los pies sobre el piso y los nervios recorrieron su cuerpo ¿Y si le dolía?

Dejó el miedo de lado al ver los preciosos ojos de su esposo, diciéndole sin palabras que todo iba a estar bien. Apretó fuertemente sus manos y se puso de pie. Un dolor muy agudo lo paralizó cuando al fin estuvo de pie, debido al esfuerzo que hizo en su vientre para incorporarse. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de quejarse, simplemente el aire se le fue y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras su esposo ya había anticipado todo y ahora mismo lo tenía entre sus brazos, calmándole el dolor con un cálido abrazo.

—¿Puedes continuar? —le preguntó al oído, en un suave susurro.

Yuuri asintió, decidido, y terminó el abrazo. Viktor le extendió su antebrazo y Yuuri se sostuvo de éste al caminar. Caminó lento, pero seguro por toda la habitación, hasta que no pudo más y pidió volver a la cama.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, si sigues así, saldrás muy pronto.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto —se rio un poco por su impaciencia.

—Lo siento doctora, es que odia los hospitales —se disculpó Viktor por su esposo.

—Tú también los odias —refunfuñó.

Viktor lo miró y alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír, su amado parecía haber recibido una dosis del mal carácter de Yurio. Lo que no sabía, era que el dolor no desaparecía ni un segundo y esa era la única forma de canalizarlo.

Más tarde en ese mismo día, Yuuri le pidió a su esposo que lo ayudara a incorporarse una vez más para caminar un poco.

—Amor, ya caminaste en la mañana.

—Una vez más, me siento bien.

—Yuuri…

—Por favor.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco? La doctora dijo que solamente en la mañana.

Yuuri no dijo nada más, entre lágrimas y dolor, se dio media vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a Viktor, estaba enojado.

—Yuuri —se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta poder verle el rostro—. Amor ¿Estás llorando?

Yuuri no respondió, se cubrió el rostro con la almohada en un gesto demasiado infantil.

—Oh Yuuri… —suspiró y acarició su cabello—. Mira… sé que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos estar en un hospital, vaya que no hemos tenido las mejores experiencias en ellos, pero ahora estamos juntos, tenemos una nueva hija y una preciosa familia. En unos días saldrás de aquí y estaremos todos juntos en casa —intentó quitarle la almohada del rostro, pero Yuuri no se lo permitió.

Suspiró pesadamente y acarició el cabello despeinado y suave de su esposo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Yuuri se quitó la almohada del rostro, y con su carita llorosa le pidió:

—Acuéstate conmigo.

Una linda sonrisa se instaló en los labios del ruso.

—¡Iuuri! No me puedes hacer peticiones indecentes estando en el hospital. Amor, no podemos tener sexo aún.

—¡Tonto!¡No me refiero a eso!

Viktor sonrió al ver que logró hacerlo reír.

—Sólo acuéstate a mi lado ¿Sí?

—Ya te habías tardado en pedirme eso —besó su frente—. No me atrevía a sugerirlo porque no sabía qué tan cómodo te sentirías.

—Duerme conmigo un rato, por favor.

El ruso miró sus ojitos cafés tan cansados, sus ojeras en señal de lo poco que había descansado últimamente y… por supuesto que no se pudo negar a tal petición. Se quitó los zapatos y se subió con cuidado a la cama, abrazándolo desde atrás como tenían por costumbre. Lo rodeó con cuidado y besó su cuello.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Ahora sí —respondió antes de un largo suspiro.

—Descansa mi amor.

—¿Y Yari?

—Está durmiendo en la cuna que nos prestaron, yo estaré al pendiente de ella, así que duerme —besó su frente varias veces hasta conseguir que su amado sonriera.

—Gracias Vitya…

Viktor se quedó con él por horas en la misma posición, el pobre ya no sentía sus brazos, pero no se movió hasta horas después.

—Despertaste —murmuró suavemente al bajar la mirada y ver sus preciosos ojitos abriéndose paso entre esas tupidas pestañas.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, adormilado.

—No tengo idea —besó su frente.

—Quiero seguir durmiendo… —suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

—Duerme, pero… dame mi brazo —cambió la posición, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a circular.

—No, es mío —lo agarró.

—Que gracioso —hizo como que se rio, haciendo reír de verdad a su amado—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, aún apoyándola sobre su pecho.

—¿Quieres ir al baño?

Volvió a negar.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No… —restregó su mejilla en el pecho de su amado—. Quiero ir a casa.

—Yuuri.

—Quiero irme.

Viktor suspiró y acarició su cabeza.

—Amor… —soltó en tono de reproche—…¡Ya sé! Te daré un baño de esponja.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó asombrado—. No, gracias.

—Necesitas un baño.

—¿Estás diciendo que huelo mal?

—¡No! —se rio, ya no sabía qué decir sin ofenderlo. Sin duda alguna Yuuri estaba más hormonal que nunca—. Te daré un baño de esponja —besó su mejilla y se fue en busca de una enfermera que le brindara lo necesario.

Volvió a la habitación listo para bañarlo, Yuuri se rio.

—Amor, no es necesario, yo lo puedo hacer —le sonrió suavemente. Pero Viktor no lo escuchó.

Comenzó a pasar la esponja húmeda y tibia por sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, quien le sonreía suavemente y se reía de vez en cuando por las cosquillas. Le removió un poco la bata para continuar con su pecho y su abdomen.

—Cuidado —se quejó un poco cuando pasó la esponja muy cerca de la curación que tenía en el vientre.

—Lo sé —fue cuidadoso y muy delicado en esa área.

Siguió con sus bonitas piernas, sus pies, y al final su rostro con una toalla tibia. Yuuri se relajó tanto en esos minutos que se quedó casi dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aún pálidos. Pero Viktor aún no había terminado de bañarlo por completo. Le descubrió un poco más la bata, notando que no traía ropa interior.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos abruptamente al sentir la esponja tibia en la parte interna de sus muslos, muy arriba.

—¡Viktor! —se sonrojó.

—Amor —rio—. No es posible que esto te avergüence.

—Un poco —admitió, desviando la mirada.

Entonces la expresión de Viktor se volvió un poco triste, su mirada parecía ida mientras seguía con el baño.

—¿En qué piensas? —lo miró con una muy leve sonrisa, ya sabía qué rondaba sus pensamientos.

—En el baño de esponja que te di hace muchos años, acababas de despertar del coma. Si en ese entonces me hubieran dicho lo inmensamente feliz que llegaría a ser a tu lado… —rio—…no lo hubiera creído.

—Yo tampoco —acarició su brazo, mirándolo con un amor infinito—. Y míranos ahora, con dos hijos preciosos.

La expresión de dicha en Viktor fue inexplicablemente bella. Sus cejas platinadas se alzaron en una mueca de genuina felicidad.

—Recuerdo cuando te dije que no tenías nada de qué avergonzarte, porque lo había visto todo.

Yuuri se quedó pensando unos momentos sin entender, hasta que Viktor pasó la esponja sobre su miembro.

—¡Viktor! —se sonrojó—. Eres un pervertido —a comparación de la última vez que vivieron esa escena, en esta ocasión Yuuri se rio con ganas, lamentando hacerlo después de sentir dolor en su cirugía.

—Sí, soy tu pervertido —levantó su mano derecha y le restregó el anillo en la cara—. De-por-vi-da —hizo expresión de maniático, logrando hacerlo reír más.

—¡Viktoru! —se quejó entre risas.

—Ya no te muevas, que no puedo bañarte bien —dedicó unos minutos más al baño, concentrado en cada centímetro de piel—. Eres hermoso.

Yuuri se cohibió cuando pasó sus dedos por su vientre, si bien ya no estaba grande como antes, sí estaba aún inflamado y había piel de sobra. Eso lo incomodó mucho, incluso trató de cubrirse un poco.

—No digas esas cosas —desvió la mirada mientras se cubría con la bata.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Aún creo que es un milagro tener a nuestra pequeña Yarine, que haya nacido de ti. No puedo creerlo todavía —sonrió maravillado.

La pequeña, como si hubiera entendido su nombre, despertó y exigió atención.

Viktor cubrió mejor a Yuuri antes de ir por su bebé a la cuna. La cargó, pero esta no dejó de llorar, no era su hora de comer todavía, así que el ruso tuvo una idea y comenzó a arrullarla de un lado a otro, cantando suavemente una canción que Yuuri conocía mejor que nadie: Stammi Vicino.

El corazón se le apachurró a Yuuri, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que habían atravesado en sus vidas para poder llegar a ese momento, al momento exacto en el que Viktor cargaba a su pequeña bebé, nacida de ambos, tan hermosa y perfecta. Jamás creyó que algo así fuese posible, pero ahí estaban, los cuatro como una bella familia.

Yuuri estaba feliz, no podía apartar la mirada de sus grandes amores.

**> >><<< **

Al fin, luego de semana y media, logró que le dieran en alta del hospital. Iban felices los cuatro, de camino a casa. En el asiento trasero del auto iban dos portabebés, en uno dormía una hermosa bebé, y en el otro, un curioso bebé de dos años estiraba su cuello todo lo posible para ver a su nueva hermanita.

—Ya vamos a casa —suspiró Viktor, aliviado y poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de su esposo.

—Al fin —acarició su mano y lo miró de perfil, Viktor iba concentrado en conducir, pero dedicó unos segundos a mirarlo y guiñarle un ojo. Yuuri rio suave y se sintió tan dichoso, miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro y su dicha aumentó.

Sus dos tesoros estaban durmiendo.

—Yuuri ¿Te diste cuenta?

Volvió la mirada al frente y alzó una ceja, no entendiendo.

—¿De qué?

—La camioneta que llegó a rescatarnos ese día… no era del hospital.

—¿¡En serio?!

—De verdad no te diste cuenta.

—Amor, muy apenas estaba consciente.

—Buen punto.

—Y si no era de hospital… ¿Entonces quién la mandó?

Viktor se quedó callado un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Mi padre.

—Dios mío —se quedó sin aire, muchas emociones fuertes se amontonaron en su pecho—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?

—No, pero estoy seguro de que fue él. No tengo duda de que aún nos mantiene vigilados, y pues… se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Yuuri no lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje.

“No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que hizo”

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Dimitri le respondió:

“Haría lo que fuera por ustedes, mi familia”

—¡Oh por Dios! —se llevó una mano a la boca, espantando a Viktor con su reacción.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —se orilló y estacionó el auto junto a una acera.

Le mostró el mensaje a su esposo, estaba al borde del llanto.

—Viktor, ya, reconcíliate con él —lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Por favor —suplicó—. No pueden seguir así, la vida es demasiado corta.

El ruso comenzó a soltar lágrima tras lágrima luego de leer el corto y significativo mensaje. No dijo nada, simplemente arrancó de nuevo el auto, con rumbo a su hogar.

Yuuri se preocupó ante su silencio, ajeno a que con la confirmación de esa simple muestra de amor por parte de Dimitri había logrado borrar todo pasado turbio entre ambos, y es que había salvado a dos de los tres amores de su vida, Viktor jamás terminaría de agradecerle aquello.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Es un capítulo sumamente corto, pero en verdad sentí la necesidad de dejarlo ahí para hacer un punto y aparte con lo que sigue. Espero que, aunque corto, les haya gustado.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo psicológico, gracias por seguir aquí y por incluso releer la historia, se siente tan bonito ver que la vuelven a leer desde el principio, respondiendo sus propios comentarios jajaj me hacen reír bastante. Las quiero!**


	50. Los Nikiforov-Katsuki

# Agape to Eros

**By Tsuki No Hana**

## XLIX

##  _“Los Nikiforov-Katsuki”_

Viktor no le dejaba hacer nada, y Yuuri… bueno, él no se podía quejar, pues en verdad tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ya caminaba más que antes y podía tomar duchas él solo, sin embargo, Viktor se mantenía al pendiente siempre de él.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó a su esposo al ver que también se dirigía al baño con él.

—Tomaré una ducha.

—No, Viktor, yo tomaré una ducha, tú te quedarás afuera.

—No seas tan malo.

—No lo soy, cuida de nuestros hijos unos minutos ¿Si? —se paró de puntillas, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se encerró en el baño.

Viktor no pudo decirle que no, no después de escuchar “Nuestros hijos”. Esas dos simples palabras todavía causaban revuelo y emoción en su inmensamente feliz corazón. Lo que no sabía, era que Yuuri huía de él, no quería que lo viera de nuevo desnudo, al menos no aún. Se sentía sumamente cohibido por su aspecto.

Luego de su baño, Yuuri fue a la sala al escuchar la risa preciosa de su niño, y la voz de Viktor jugando con él. Pero cuando se asomó, lo vio sentado en la sala con Yarine recostada frente a él sobre el sillón. Alexei estaba de pie junto a ellos, mirando atentamente a su hermana. Entonces de pronto Viktor se cubrió el rostro y dijo:

—¡Peek a boo! —se destapó la cara y le hizo una mueca chistosa a su hija, la pequeña esbozó una linda sonrisita y Alexei estalló en carcajadas.

Era un cuadro muy hermoso de ver.

Yuuri se quedó lejos, mirando y disfrutando la escena, guardándola en su corazón para el resto de su vida.

Viktor repitió el juego varias veces, hasta que Yari se aburrió y comenzó a llorar. La tomó de inmediato entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla suavemente.

—Cariño, pásale a papi ese biberón —señaló el que estaba en la mesita del centro. Alexei fue por él, con carita de niño responsable que ayuda a cuidar de su hermana menor.

Yarine cenó rápidamente su biberón y luego de expulsar el aire que ingirió al comer, cayó profundamente dormida.

—Bonita —dijo Alexei al asomarse a los brazos de su padre y observarla.

—Sí, cariño, tu hermana es preciosa. Tengo un par de hijos muy hermosos —sin soltar a su hija, apretó la mejilla de su nene, éste sonrió muy bonito.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba que se deshacía en amor. No pudo permanecer más tiempo fuera de escena, quería ser parte de ello.

—Yuuri —sonrió sorprendido desde la sala, levantándose del sillón de inmediato pero con cuidado de no despertar a su bebé—. Deberías estar en cama.

—Estoy bien —caminó a paso lento hacia ellos. Alexei fue hacia él y lo abrazó de las piernas.

—¡Papi!

—Hola cariño —quería inclinarse y cargarlo.

Viktor pareció leer sus intenciones, así que le dirigió una mirada, con eso bastó para que el japonés descartara su idea inicial.

—¿Papi bien? —en vez de exigir que su papá lo tomara en brazos como de costumbre, lo abrazó más fuerte y levantó su carita todo lo que su cuello le permitió.

—Papi muy bien —respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su nene—. Cariño, estás más alto de lo que recordaba —notó al no tener que inclinarse nada para acariciar su cabello.

Alexei sonrió, feliz por lo que escuchó.

—Cuando menos lo imaginemos, estará de nuestra estatura —suspiró y fue hacia su esposo para darle un dulce besito en los labios—. Ve a la cama.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Y es que tenían la costumbre de arropar juntos a su pequeño, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Después de que Viktor dejara a Yarine en su cuna, ambos padres tomaron de la mano a su pequeño y lo acompañaron a su cuarto.

—Sueña bonito mi niño —dijo Yuuri. Viktor lo alzó en brazos para que ambos se pudieran abrazar, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Alexei tomó las mejillas de Yuuri y las acarició de manera un poco torpe pero sumamente adorable.

Los dos se llenaron de ternura al ver eso, pues estaba copiando a Viktor, ya que siempre le acariciaba así las mejillas a Yuuri.

Alexei miraba el rostro de su padre atentamente, era un niño aún muy pequeño, pero muy inteligente y sensible a pesar de su edad. Podía notar cuando uno de sus padres no estaba bien, en especial con Yuuri, con quien estaba sumamente apegado.

—Yo también te quiero —besó su frente y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras Viktor lo mantenía alzado en sus brazos.

—¡A dormir! —le hizo “avioncito” y lo metió a la cuna. Le dio un besito en la frente y lo arropó junto con Yuuri—. Te amamos —acarició su mejilla antes de inclinarse y mordérsela.

—¡Ñoooo! —le palmeó la cara.

—¡Viktor! —su intento de darle una palmada en la espalda terminó siendo una fuerte nalgada por fallas de medida.

—¡Yuuri! —lo miró sorprendido antes de reír e inclinarse de nuevo sobre la cuna—. Ya duérmete —besó de nuevo su mejilla y salió de ahí riendo junto con su esposo.

—Viktor, no tienes remedio —suspiró mientras entraban a su cuarto.

—Pero así me elegiste, me aceptaste y así me amas —lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo.

—No encuentro fallas en lo que dices —suspiró como un tonto enamorado.

—Y es que sus mejillas son adorables ¿No lo crees?

—Demasiado —rio—. Pero no por eso tienes que molestarlo tan seguido.

—Trataré de contenerme.

—Sí, ajá.

Ya en la habitación, Viktor se cambió rápidamente a la pijama y se metió a la cama junto a su esposo, aprovechó que Yuuri estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y dándole la espalda, para sorprenderlo con un abrazo desde atrás. Le quitó los anteojos y besó sonoramente su mejilla.

—Te amo, Yuuri.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa preciosa que deslumbró la vida del ruso.

—Te amo, Vitya —se dejó consentir.

Se metieron a la cama, Yuuri lo usó de almohada como tenían por costumbre y se dejó hacer cariñitos por su esposo.

—¿Cómo te sentiste hoy? —preguntó de pronto Viktor.

—Bien. Muy cansado, pero bien.

—Deberías reposar un poco más.

—Amor, estoy en cama todo el día.

—Es sólo que ya quiero que te recuperes —estaba preocupado.

—Yo también.

—¿Dolió mucho hoy? —llevó una mano a su vientre y acarició suavemente.

—Menos que ayer.

—Eso es bueno —suspiró aliviado.

—Vitya.

—¿Hm?

—Hazme piojito —tomó su mano y la llevó a su cabeza.

Viktor rio un poco y cumplió su pequeño capricho.

—Haré lo que me pidas —murmuró muy bajito y dulcemente contra su oído, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Esas palabras tenían más peso del que creía, pues Viktor sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él, lo que fuera.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri recibió un mensaje inesperado que lo llenó de emoción.

_“¿Puedo visitarlos hoy?”_

—¡Viktor! ¡Viktor, ven!

Yuuri estaba solo en su recámara. Viktor se llevó un gran susto cuando lo escuchó gritar, no pasaron ni cinco segundos y él ya estaba en el cuarto.

—¿¡Qué pasó?!

—Amor, mira esto —le enseñó la pantalla de su celular.

El ruso se quedó en silencio unos segundos, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de responder con completa seguridad.

—Que venga.

Yuuri asintió, y con una sonrisa le respondió a su suegro.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo idea de la felicidad que Dimitri sintió al recibir esa respuesta positiva. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el timbre del departamento sonara. Andrew y Dimitri habían llegado, estaban algo cohibidos, pues no sabían cómo Viktor los recibiría, pero fue éste quien les abrió la puerta y les sonrió con cariño sincero.

—Hola, hijo —lo miró a los ojos con un brillo muy especial.

—Hola, papá —tenía el mismo sentimiento.

No dijeron nada, sólo se miraron. Andrew esperaba que en cualquier momento estallara la bomba, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, ambos Nikiforov se abrazaron.

—Perdóname —Dimitri fue el primero en decirlo.

—No, perdóname tú a mí —lo abrazó más fuerte. Con ese gesto sintió que se quitaba un peso enorme de encima que venía cargando desde años atrás—. Perdóname.

—Te perdono.

—Y yo a ti.

—Sí, una escena muy conmovedora, pero yo ya no siento mis brazos ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Andrew, quien cargaba todas las cosas que habían llevado. Sin embargo, se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver esa escena que tanto había deseado desde hace años.

Padre e hijo se separaron, riendo un poco por eso.

Entraron al departamento y Dimitri preguntó de inmediato por Yuuri, sorprendiendo demasiado a su hijo.

—Está en la habitación con los niños.

Un calorcito muy bello se instaló en el corazón del mayor, feliz por ser abuelo nuevamente.

—¿Crees que sea conveniente que entre?

—Yuuri te está esperando, le dio algo de vergüenza no poder recibirlos como es debido, pero su estado aún es un poco delicado.

—Entiendo.

—¿En realidad tuvo él a la bebé? —preguntó Andrew, curioso de verdad.

—Sí —respondió Viktor—. No fue fácil.

—Me imagino.

Entraron a la habitación, encontrándose a Yuuri en la cómoda y acolchada cama, en sus brazos tenía a la bebé y Alexei estaba sentadito a un lado, mirándola jugar con sus manitas.

—¡Ito! —el niño saltó de la cama y corrió a saludarlo.

Ciertamente Dimitri no se esperaba tal recibimiento tan cálido.

—Dimitri —reprochó Andrew cuando lo vio agacharse para recibir a su nieto entre sus brazos y levantarlo al aire antes de volverlo a bajar en una especie de “avioncito”.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —le restó importancia, pero el rubio sólo le dedicó una mirada de reproche que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los ahí presentes—. Hola Yuuri —se acercó a la cama con una sonrisa tenue y algo nerviosa.

Yuuri miró a su suegro, era casi como ver a Viktor con unos veinte años más, con cabello negro y anteojos.

—Hola —sonrió cálidamente. El mayor lo observó con detenimiento y muy internamente se preocupó, el japonés no se veía muy bien de salud—. ¿Quiere conocer a su nieta? —preguntó con un tono amable.

Viktor, cruzado de brazos al pie de la cama, veía la escena con una ternura en su mirar muy particular.

—Por favor —suspiró con emoción.

—Mira, Yarine, te presento a tu abuelito Dimitri —dijo Yuuri con una voz muy dulce.

—¿Yarine? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, como si hubiesen encendido un interruptor para ello. Inmediatamente miró a su hijo en busca de respuestas, pero su voz no salió. Viktor asintió a su muda pregunta.

—Es idéntica a mamá ¿No es así?

—Oh por Dios… sí que lo es —se le quebró la voz. Miró a su nietecita y se llenó de ternura infinita—. Es preciosa —la nena se le quedó mirando atentamente—. ¿Puedo…? —extendió sus brazos.

—Por supuesto, es tu nieta —le dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, mirando la escena sin creerlo aún. Meses atrás no habría imaginado que sucedería eso. Pero era gracias a su padre que su esposo e hija estuviesen vivos.

—Hola Yari —sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza al pronunciar de nuevo ese bello nombre, el nombre del amor de su vida—. Eres hermosa —le dijo con un cariño infinito que Yuuri jamás le había visto expresar.

La bebé lo miraba con mucha atención, hasta que bostezó y se echó a dormir en los brazos de su abuelo.

Andrew miró todo aquello con una sonrisa satisfecha. Esa pequeña no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.

—Gracias por esto, Yuuri —le dijo, mirándolo profundamente—. Jamás terminaré de agradecerte este enorme sacrificio que hiciste.

—No fue un sacrificio, lo hice porque amo a su hijo, porque quería que tuviéramos más familia —admitió con una linda sonrisa.

—De todas formas —lo miró y sonrió, cosa que jamás había hecho para Yuuri—. Muchas gracias.

El japonés asintió con una bella sonrisa.

Dimitri no podía estar más feliz, tenía su amado nieto, hijo de Aleksi y a su preciosa nieta hija de Viktor, idéntica a Yarine. Si juntaban a los dos nietos, era como ver a Dimitri Nikiforov y a su esposa de niños.

Pasaron la tarde entera en la habitación. Viktor se encargó de llevar la comida que trajo su padre a la recámara para estar ahí juntos. Sirvió a los invitados como todo buen anfitrión. Andrew se paró a ayudarle mientras Dimitri seguía perdido y enajenado viendo a su nieta.

—Andrew, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Hazlo.

—¿Cómo está papá?

—Lo notaste ¿No es así? —le regresó la pregunta, suspirando.

—Sí…

—Su enfermedad empeoró durante este año.

—¿Qué tan grave es?

—Ya no va a trabajar.

Viktor sintió un feo estremecimiento.

—Pero desde que recibió tu mensaje y los de Yuuri… él está muy animado, y eso le ha dado las energías para salir de la cama. Hoy es la primera vez que sale en meses.

El ruso tragó en seco, se sintió muy mal por ello, incluso algo culpable.

—Él no ha estado bien de salud, pero estoy seguro de que en gran parte era por su estado de ánimo. Ahora que las cosas van mejor, espero que recupere su salud.

—Ayudaré en lo que sea necesario para que así sea.

—Me alegra escucharlo —lo miró con seriedad. Le tenía cierto resentimiento, no debía, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

—No es tarde para que seamos una familia completa ¿No es así? —lo miró, sonriendo. Eso renovó las esperanzas de Andrew.

—No es tarde —sonrió y lo ayudó a llevar el postre a la habitación, pero cuando entraron, se toparon a Yuuri profundamente dormido y a Dimitri a punto de salir.

—Está muy cansado, será mejor que salgamos.

Andrew y Viktor lo siguieron, notando cómo no quería soltar a su nietecita.

Alexei le pidió a su padre que lo cargara, éste lo hizo, soltando un pequeño quejido al hacerlo.

—Cariño, cada día estás más pesado.

El pequeño rio y se abrazó al cuello de su padre. Fueron al comedor y degustaron el delicioso pastel. Viktor se aseguró de guardar una generosa rebanada para su esposo.

—¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? —preguntó Viktor, sentado a la mesa con su hijo sobre el regazo.

Dimitri suspiró y miró a Andrew, éste le regresó la mirada, nervioso y negando muy ligeramente con la cabeza. Tenían algo qué decirle, pero quizás no era el momento apropiado.

—Descansar del trabajo —sonrió—. Andrew se ha estado haciendo cargo de todo desde mi ausencia.

—Muchas gracias, por eso y por cuidar de mi padre —miró al mejor amigo de su padre, agradeciéndole de verdad.

—Lo hago con mucho cariño —sonrió y por poco tomaba la mano de Dimitri por encima de la mesa, pero reaccionó y detuvo su acción.

Viktor notó cierta tensión entre ellos, pero no logró descifrar qué era, quizás si Yuuri hubiese visto eso, se habría dado cuenta de lo que había detrás de cada gesto entre esos dos.

—Sigo sin creer que mi nieta se llame Yarine.

—Y que se parezca tanto a ella —añadió Andrew, igual de feliz.

Viktor sonrió con nostalgia y abrazó más a su pequeño sobre su regazo.

—Hijo, he perdido la práctica con bebés, pero si algún día necesitan que alguien cuide de los niños, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Y yo lo ayudaría —sonrió el rubio.

Viktor sintió una dicha muy bella dentro de sí.

—Gracias. Les tomaré la palabra.

—También pueden visitarnos cuando quieran —añadió Dimitri.

—¿Visitarlos? —preguntó con desconcierto—. ¿Viven juntos?

Andrew y Dimitri se miraron mutuamente, estaban en aprietos.

—Uhm… sí, llevo una temporada viviendo en su casa. Tú sabes… le ayudo con algunas cosas, le recuerdo que tome sus medicamentos y… —se rascó la nuca, nervioso, Viktor lo notó.

Dimitri carraspeó fuertemente, su ceño estaba demasiado fruncido y casi le gritaba a Andrew con su expresión: “Cállate”.

Viktor se aguantó una risita, comenzaba a tener ciertas sospechas y estas no le molestaban en lo absoluto, sin embargo, sí le preocupaban un poco.

A partir de ese día, la relación entre ellos fue mejorando a pasos agigantados. Padre e hijo volvieron a tener comunicación directa. El ánimo de Dimitri estaba por los cielos y sus malestares comenzaron a disminuir. Cuando Viktor tenía que dejar solos a sus hijos y esposo, llamaba a su padre para que pasara la tarde con ellos. La primera vez que lo hizo, consultó a Yuuri antes, preguntándole si no se sentiría muy incómodo.

—¿Incómodo? No, más bien un poco nervioso —soltó una risita—. Tu padre siempre me ha inspirado mucho respeto, incluso miedo cuando recién lo conocí, pero las cosas ahora son muy diferentes —sonrió—. Me agrada la idea de conocer mejor a quien te dio la vida —sonrió tan bonito, que los ojos celestes de Viktor se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Eres extraordinario —le apretó las mejillas antes de besarlo—. Te amo.

—Ve a hacer lo que tienes pendiente. Los niños y yo te estaremos esperando para la cena —le dio un tierno besito.

—¿Estarán bien sin mí?

—Sólo serán unas horas, y tu padre estará con nosotros.

—De acuerdo —suspiró. No quería separarse de ellos, menos aún con lo cansado que estaba Yuuri, ninguno de los dos había logrado dormir mucho desde que Yarine nació.

Esa tarde Dimitri llegó listo para cuidar de su familia, sí, de un tiempo para acá admitía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ellos cuatro eran su familia, incluyendo a Yuuri.

El ruso preparó la comida y no dejó que Yuuri hiciera mucho. Éste lo miraba discretamente y con detenimiento, ¡Y es que era idéntico a Viktor! Además, aparentaba muchos años menos de los que realmente tenía, incluso podría decir que Dimitri pasaba por un hermano –mucho mayor- de Viktor.

La única diferencia entre padre e hijo, era la seriedad de Dimitri. Quizás habían sido los golpes de la vida los que lo orillaron a tomar ese carácter tan fuerte y serio.

Mientras Dimitri cocinaba, Yuuri estaba sentado en la barra, cargando a su hija mientras vigilaba a Alexei desde lejos.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —inquirió de pronto el mayor con su voz grave.

Yuuri asintió.

—¿Cómo hiciste para perdonarme tan fácilmente? —dejó la sartén sobre la estufa y lo miró de frente a través de sus cristalinos anteojos—. Es decir… mi hijo no lo hizo en años, y tú lo hiciste de pronto.

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—Bueno… —lo pensó unos momentos—. La verdad es que la situación que viví con Viktor me hizo madurar y aprender muchas cosas. Desde entonces he visto la vida desde una perspectiva diferente, ahora soy consciente de que es mejor olvidarse de rencores y dejar todo fluir.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, Dimitri con su seriedad, cruzado de brazos junto a la estufa. Estaba muy pensativo.

—Me perdí de tanto por estar guardando rencor… —prosiguió—. Perdí tiempo de mi vida que jamás voy a recuperar, momentos que quizás hubieran sido memorables. Aún hoy en día me levanto en las mañanas y pienso en ello —miró el piso, estaba confesando algo que no le había dicho ni siquiera a Viktor—. Pienso en… —suspiró por los amargos recuerdos—… que estuve a punto de perder al amor de mi vida, que Viktor y yo pudimos habernos casado desde hace muchos años atrás —sonrió con algo de tristeza que se borró de inmediato—. Pero gracias a que él fue persistente y nunca se rindió, es que ahora tenemos la vida que tanto anhelábamos. Viktor decidió cambiar, olvidar el rencor y buscarme. A final de cuentas ambos lo hicimos, pero debo reconocer que, si él no hubiese comenzado, quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora.

Dimitri no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, no al recordar que él era el mayor culpable en aquella situación que la pareja vivió.

—Con su amor y persistencia, Viktor consiguió lo que tanto queríamos ambos —sonrió como un bobo enamorado—. Por eso y más… ¿Cómo no le iba a dar un hijo? —sonrió aún más al ver a su pequeña en brazos, a ese pequeñito milagro—. Viktor ya lo perdonó —aseguró, mirándolo a esos ojos tan azules.

—¿Lo hizo en serio?

—Lo hizo.

—Pero…

—Aún tienen que buscar la manera de sanar por completo su relación, eso llevará tiempo, pero afortunadamente ya dieron el paso más difícil —sonrió—. Siga los pasos que dio Viktor, y estoy seguro de que le llegará al corazón de nuevo.

Dimitri se conmovió.

—Gracias —no pudo decir más, el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía.

—Y usted… ¿Cómo es que cambió de pronto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—La vida es muy corta —fue lo único que dijo por largo rato, siguió cocinando hasta que decidió proseguir—. También… un amigo me ayudó a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, estaba juzgando algo que también tenía en mi vida.

Yuuri se desconcertó un poco, iba a preguntarle al respecto, pero Yarine los interrumpió, comenzó a llorar, seguramente exigiendo un cambio de pañal. Dimitri apagó la estufa luego de ver que la comida estuviera lista, tomó a su nieta de brazos de Yuuri y se la llevó para cambiarle el pañal. Yuuri lo instruyó en todo momento, pues necesitaba saber cómo hacerlo bien para cuando la nena se quedara con él.

—Lo hace muy bien —se asombró.

—Ni siquiera pensé que recordaría cómo hacerlo —fue sincero—. Han pasado treinta años desde la última vez que cambié pañales —rio al ver la sonrisita de su nieta. Dimitri realmente estaba embobado con esa bebé preciosa que le había robado el corazón.

Esa noche Viktor volvió a casa. Había sido la primera vez que dejó solo a su esposo con su padre. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, vaya que lo estaba. Tenía miedo del resultado de esa tarde juntos.

Pero cuando entró al departamento sintió una dicha inmensa al toparse a su padre y a su esposo tomando té cómodamente en la sala, los dos charlaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Viktor estaba sorprendido, pues había escuchado a Yuuri hablar en ruso más que en inglés, y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, su padre le estaba ayudando con la pronunciación de ciertas palabras.

—Hey, hola —dejó las llaves en la mesa del recibidor y se quitó el abrigo antes de ir con ellos—. ¿Qué hacen?

—Tu padre me da clases de ruso —rio un poco.

—No lo hace nada mal, pero tiene que practicarlo más.

Viktor sonrió.

—Ahora le hablaré sólo en ruso —rio un poco al ver la mueca desalentadora de su amado. Pues los dos se comunicaban siempre en inglés.

Fue el turno de Dimitri para reír. Los otros dos ahí presentes lo miraron con sorpresa, Yuuri jamás lo había escuchado reír así de relajado, y Viktor… bueno, no lo escuchaba desde que era sólo un niño y veía cómo su padre era tan juguetón con su familia.

—No seas tan cruel con él —puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo—. Que cuando vayan a Japón te hará lo mismo.

Fue el turno de Viktor para reír.

—¡Siempre lo hace! —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

Yuuri sólo asintió sin culpabilidad, riendo igualmente.

Dimitri suspiró antes de reír un poco más. De pronto recibió un mensaje de texto y sonrió de una manera muy linda al leerlo.

—Me voy a casa —se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la mano antes de tomar su abrigo y llaves.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Yuuri.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellos.

—No es nada, en serio —los miró a ambos y sonrió—. Espero verlos pronto.

—¡Ven a cenar mañana! —sugirió Viktor precipitadamente, sin embargo, Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo por completo.

—Me encantaría —los miró con una sonrisa suave y serena—. ¿Puedo… —fue interrumpido.

—Trae a Andrew, él también es bienvenido.

—Lo haré —se dio media vuelta y se fue. Internamente se cuestionaba por qué dedicó tanto tiempo de su vida a tratar de separarlos. Viktor y Yuuri tenían un matrimonio más estable que miles de parejas heterosexuales. Cada vez que miraba cómo era su relación diaria, no podía evitar pensar en Yarine y él. Cuánto extrañaba a su amada esposa.

—Que silencio hay en casa… —murmuró Viktor en voz bajita.

—Tu padre logró que Alexei durmiera temprano, y Yarine se quedó dormida después de cenar.

—Aún es temprano —miró su reloj de muñeca y acarició las puntas del cabello negro de Yuuri, jugueteando un poco con él. Lo hacía de manera traviesa y pícara—. ¿Y si tomamos un baño juntos?

Yuuri se tensó por completo.

—¿No tienes hambre? Tu padre hizo la cena.

Viktor negó con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a él, invadiendo mucho su espacio personal y poniéndolo inusualmente nervioso.

—Vitya… —le temblaron las rodillas cuando sintió sus suaves labios sobre la piel de su cuello.

—¿hm?

—Amor, no.

El aludido suspiró cansado.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me siento listo.

Estaba demasiado cohibido, eso desconcertó a Viktor.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Dame tiempo —se sonrojó. La verdad era que se sentía horrible.

—Está bien, pero del baño no te escapas —besó su mejilla—. Vamos.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó.

Finalmente lo convenció, sin embargo, Yuuri no dejó que lo viera desnudo.

La bañera se estaba llenando, ambos estaban a un lado de ella y Viktor trataba de convencer a su esposo de que se quitara la ropa, pero Yuuri no daba su brazo a torcer.

Afortunadamente Yarine comenzó a llorar y Viktor salió corriendo a verla. Para cuándo regresó al baño, su esposo ya estaba dentro de la tina con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas, por un momento sintió ver al Yuuri de veinticuatro años, tímido y tomando un baño en el onsen de su casa.

Yuuri se emocionó al ver que traía a su hija en brazos.

—Yo la cargaré —extendió sus brazos desde el interior de la bañera. Viktor le quitó la ropita y se la entregó a su esposo. La nena veía todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad. Yuuri la recibió entre sus brazos con un infinito cariño, mojó todo su cuerpecito con el agua tibia y la vio reír.

Viktor no se quitó la ropa, se sentó fuera de la bañera y cuidó de sus dos amores.

Luego de un rato de disfrutar del baño, Yuuri abrazó a Yarine contra su pecho. No se resistía las ganas de apachurrarla y hacerle muchos cariños, pues era irresistiblemente hermosa.

Lo que nunca se esperaron, fue que la nena girara el rostro hacia el pecho de su padre, y al encontrar uno de sus pezones…

—¡AH! —soltó un gritillo por el susto y la impresión de sentirla succionando con fuerza. Viktor lo vio y se echó a reír con ganas al notar el ceño fruncido de su hija al no conseguir sacar nada de ahí—. ¡No te burles! —le salpicó agua con una mano, riendo también.

La vida de padres era muy agotadora, en especial teniendo a un pequeño de dos años y a una recién nacida, ambos ocupaban todo su tiempo y atención. Viktor y Yuuri casi no dormían, Yarine se despertaba cada tres o cuatro horas exigiendo alimento o cambio de pañal. Los dos se turnaban para ir a atenderla, aunque la mayoría de las veces era Viktor quien se levantaba de inmediato al notar que su esposo no se despertaba tan fácil, y lo entendía, seguía recuperándose.

—Estoy muy cansado —se tiró bocabajo en la cama, a un lado de su esposo.

—¿Quieres un masaje? —no esperó una respuesta. Yuuri se sentó sobre el trasero de su amado y comenzó a darle un delicioso masaje en la espalda.

—Oh... gracias mi amor —suspiró contra el colchón, muy pronto se relajó, se quedó dormido sólo unos minutos. En esos momentos no se dio cuenta de que su hijo mayor entró al cuarto y brincó a la cama. Yuuri lo había regañado con suavidad.

—Cariño, papi está dormido, no hagamos ruido ¿Si?

El nene asintió, y en silencio se acostó a un lado de su padre, rostro con rostro.

—Papi —le picó una mejilla con su dedito—. Paaaapi.

—¡Lyosha! ¿En qué habíamos quedado? —lo regañó en voz baja, pero muy tarde, Viktor ya había abierto sus ojos celestes.

El ruso esbozó una preciosa sonrisa cuando su primera visión al despertar fue su amado hijo.

—Me dijo papi —murmuró medio dormido aún.

—Sí, lo hizo —sonrió, pues normalmente Alexei se refería a él como “Papi” y a Viktor como “Papá” o incluso a veces como “Itya”, pues escuchaba que Yuuri así le decía, y el pequeño imitaba a Yuuri en todo.

—Papi.

—¿Qué pasó cariño? —le acarició la mejilla, sin moverse de su cómodo lugar en la cama.

—Ugar.

—Papi está descansando Alexei, pueden jugar más tarde.

—¡Quelo ugar! —hizo un tierno puchero al que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse.

—Yo jugaré contigo —se ofreció el japonés, sin detener el masaje.

—¡No! ¡Quelo a papi itya!

El corazón del ruso se llenó de dicha, y como un resorte se levantó de la cama. El cansancio se había esfumado de su ser. Pocas veces Alexei tenía esa preferencia hacia él, así que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser el “preferido”.

Yuuri suspiró con una sonrisa y mientras su esposo e hijo jugaban en la sala, se metió a la cocina a hacer la cena antes de que su hija despertara. Se sentía muy extraño, poco a poco le estaban retirando las hormonas que se administraba a diario desde hace casi un año, y eso lo hacía sentir extraño, sólo quería volver a ser el mismo Yuuri de antes. Estaba feliz por dejar de tomar esas cosas.

Quizás una vez dejando por completo las hormonas se animaba a tener sexo con su esposo. Y es que no era que le faltaran ganas, no, más bien se sentía realmente avergonzado por su físico, su piel quedó demasiado flácida, llena de marcas y… no se sentía sexy, en lo absoluto. Estaba casi seguro de que, si Viktor lo veía así, se le irían las ganas por completo.

En muchas ocasiones Viktor intentó acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa, pero Yuuri no se lo permitía, estaba muy cohibido. El ruso respetaba su espacio y dejaba de insistir por unos días, hasta que volvía a probar suerte, aunque el resultado terminaba siendo el mismo.

Una de esas noches, Viktor no aguantó más, sentía que explotaría si no tenía intimidad con su esposo, lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Pero amor… estás perfecto así —murmuró en su oído, deseoso de poder hacer el amor con él, ya habían pasado dos meses del nacimiento de su bebé.

—No, Viktor… —se removió para zafarse de agarre—… no me siento cómodo, por favor —estaba demasiado cohibido.

El ruso suspiró pesadamente, se sentía un poco frustrado, quería y necesitaba hacer el amor con su esposo, pero al parecer sería imposible. Tuvo que entenderlo, tenía relativamente poco de dar a luz, estaba aún recuperándose y además los cambios en su cuerpo lo traían loco, pues estaba dejando de tomar las hormonas.

—Está bien —besó su hombro y se alejó.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, sentados cada uno en un extremo de la cama, mirando el piso. Hasta que el timbre del departamento sonó.

—Yo abriré —murmuró Viktor sin muchas ganas. Yuuri asintió y se quedó en su lugar.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una pelirroja despeinada y agitada.

—Irina ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? —se espantó.

—Sí —se talló los ojos, había estado llorando.

Viktor de inmediato la pasó a la sala y la sentó en un sillón. Su embarazo era ya avanzado, en cualquier momento daría a luz.

—¿Qué sucede? Dime, me estás asustando.

—No me hagas caso —se limpió las lágrimas—. Lloro por una estupidez. Stèphane está de guardia esta noche, prometió volver temprano a casa y traerme helado, pero… —sollozó—. Sigue en cirugía.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se asustó Yuuri al salir del cuarto y verla tan afligida. Viktor la consolaba acariciando su espalda con suaves palmaditas.

—Está sensible —respondió el ruso.

—¡No lo estoy! —lo miró amenazadoramente.

—¿Tienes hambre? Tenemos helado en la nevera —ofreció el japonés inteligentemente.

Los ojos de Irina brillaron.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo antes de que Yuuri se dirigiera a la cocina por el helado. Cuando volvió con él, ella se lo agradeció mucho y le contó lo que sucedió con su esposo.

—Ya veo, y no puedes dormir sin él ¿Verdad?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros hasta que vuelva de su guardia? —sugirió el japonés. Viktor lo miró con cara fea, pues su plan había sido seguir insistiendo en acostarse con su esposo.

—¿No sería mucha molestia?

—Para nada —le sonrió con verdadero cariño—. Podríamos ver una película o simplemente charlar.

—Gracias —sonrió hermosamente antes de abrazarlo. Irina en verdad lo quería demasiado, no entendía cómo el atolondrado de su ex esposo se había conseguido a un hombre tan bueno y sensible como Yuuri.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala y miraron películas mientras comían helado. Irina estaba sentada en medio de los dos, y para cuando la película llegó a la mitad, la pobre comenzó a cabecear.

Viktor se asombró sobremanera cuando Yuuri evitó que siguiera cabeceando y la atrajo a su hombro. Así Irina cayó profundamente dormida, cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, ambos se miraron e hicieron un mutuo acuerdo en silencio. Viktor se levantó y la tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos, con algo de dificultad por lo mucho que pesaba, la llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama.

Viktor y Yuuri la miraron unos momentos en silencio, ella era adorablemente hermosa.

—Quédate con ella, iré a dormir al sillón —ofreció Viktor en voz bajita antes de besar la mejilla de su esposo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no creo que le agrade despertar y encontrarme en la misma cama. Y… bueno, creo que a ti tampoco te agradaría.

Yuuri parpadeó sorprendido, pues por unos momentos había olvidado la relación que esos dos habían compartido en el pasado. Irina era una amiga tan querida por él, que eso había pasado a segundo plano.

El ruso se quedó ahí hasta que Yuuri se metió a la cama, lo arropó como si fuera uno de sus hijos y le dio un tierno beso de las buenas noches en la frente.

—Te amo —le dijo Yuuri antes de atraerlo a un beso de verdad en los labios. El corazón de Viktor se aceleró con ese simple gesto.

—Te amo mi amor —respondió luego del beso—. Descansa —se alejó un poco y notó cómo Irina buscaba algo bajo las sábanas, detuvo su búsqueda hasta que abrazó a Yuuri como almohada, el japonés la dejó hacerlo—. Me voy a poner celoso —lo dijo una parte en broma y otra en serio.

—¿De tu ex esposa?

—De quien sea que te abrace así —murmuró en voz bajita, lo decía muy enserio—. ¿Podrás dormir? —preguntó Viktor la ver cómo ella lo abrazaba.

—Ella hizo lo mismo por mí cuando lo necesité —se dejó abrazar—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Bien, sólo no dejes que te toque mucho, ella es algo… —frunció el ceño al ver que Irina entre sueños posaba su mano sobre el pecho de su amado—…manolarga.

Yuuri rio dulcemente.

—Estás celoso.

—Sí —refunfuñó—. Hasta mañana —se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Días después les avisaron que Irina estaba a punto de dar a luz, felices fueron al hospital con todo y niños, ahí conocieron al bebé de Irina: un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules tan hermoso como su madre. Nació sin complicaciones, por parto natural y muy sano.

Cuando Viktor miró al bebé no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido ese hijo de Irina y de él que no llegó a la vida, fue un pensamiento efímero que se opacó de inmediato al ver a su preciosa familia, apretó a su pequeña bebé entre sus brazos y vio a su esposo con su hijo de la mano. Los amaba jodidamente mucho, sin ellos él no sería nada.

—Tiene tu color de cabello —notó Yuuri al mirar al bebé en brazos de Irina.

—Pero afortunadamente no lo tiene rizado como yo —rio, un poco cansada por el esfuerzo hecho recientemente—. Sacó el cabello de su padre —acarició su poco cabello liso y pelirrojo.

Yarine dormía muy tranquilamente en brazos de Viktor, mientras Alexei estiraba su cuellito para alcanzar a ver al bebé. Tenía mucha curiosidad, Yuuri lo notó y lo tomó en brazos para acercarlo al bebé.

—Mira Alexei —murmuró Irina con cariño—. Él es tu primo Daniel.

Stèphane lo tomó en brazos y lo acercó a Alexei. Los ojitos del niño brillaron. No se resistió y le picó una mejilla al nene, muy despacito.

—¿Y si terminamos emparentando? —dijo de pronto Irina—. Harían bonita pareja —miró a su hijo y a Yarine.

—No.

—Viktor —Yuuri se rio por la manera tan tajante en que lo dijo.

—No, definitivamente no.

Fue el turno de Stèphane para reír, obviamente Viktor sería un padre celoso.

—¿Por qué no? Harían una pareja muy linda —se defendió la pelirroja.

—Daniel es más joven que mi bebé.

—¡Sólo son un par de meses de diferencia!

—Aun así, no.

—Viktor —ahora Yuuri rio, a él no le parecía tan mala idea, claro que apenas eran unos bebés, pero sería lindo emparentar con ellos.

—Ya sé que mi pequeña es tan hermosa que la quieres de nuera, pero no. Ella es mía, es mi princesa.

Yuuri carraspeó.

—Y de Yuuri —agregó.

—Sabía que serías un papá celoso, viejo, pero nunca creí que tanto.

Todos miraron a los recién llegados, Yurio y Otabek veían juntos (Como siempre) para conocer al bebé.

—¿Y ustedes para cuándo? —preguntó Viktor con la intención de molestar a Yurio.

—No lo sé, quizás pronto —respondió Yuri, Viktor no se esperó aquello, casi se atragantó con su propio oxígeno. No, Yuri aún era muy joven para eso. Se retractaba de sus palabras, no, no, no.

Otabek ni se inmutó, pues sabía que su amado lo decía sólo para molestar a su “hermano mayor”. Aunque muy dentro de sí sintió cierta emoción al escucharlo decir aquello.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres que emparentemos? —inquirió Irina de nuevo.

—No, porque es mi princesa y no se la voy a entregar a nadie.

Yuuri se aguantó una risilla, era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía tan celoso por alguien que no fuese él. Era muy hermoso ver cómo amaba a su hija.

Un par de semanas después, los Nikiforov tuvieron un día muy agitado en casa, Yarine tuvo algo de fiebre y vómito, la llevaron al médico y pasaron todo el día cuidándola. Los dos tenían unas feas bolsas bajo sus ojos, sus ropas no combinaban en lo absoluto y tenían vómito de bebé en la ropa. En otras ocasiones le pedían ayuda a Irina, pero ahora ella se hacía cargo de su propio bebé.

—Dios, estoy exhausto —se tiró bocarriba en el sillón más amplio, vio que Yuuri también llegó a la sala arrastrando los pies, cansado.

—Yo también —miró los otros dos sillones libres, sin embargo ninguno le pareció tan cómodo como el cuerpo de su esposo.

Yuuri caminó hacia ese sillón ocupado y se acostó bocabajo sobre Viktor. Éste soltó un quejido al sentir todo el peso encima.

—No te quejes, no peso tanto —se ofendió el japonés, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—No, de hecho no pesas tanto —lo acarició por encima de la ropa para no hacerlo enojar—. Amor, has adelgazado.

Yuuri se sintió feliz, ¡Lo había notado!

No le dijo nada, sólo se acurrucó mejor sobre él y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia, pero las manos traviesas de Viktor intentando meterse bajo su ropa lo pusieron alerta.

—Amor ¿Qué haces?

—Te quiero acariciar, Yuuri, por favor —casi suplicó.

El japonés no pudo negárselo, asintió, escondió el rosto en su cuello y sintió su cara arder cuando Viktor acarició su vientre con estrías.

—No, mejor no —se separó de inmediato.

—Yuuri —lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Crees que eso me molesta? —tomó su mano y la besó con un cariño inmenso—. Déjame acariciarte, sólo un poco.

—Está bien —suspiró y sonrió.

Viktor comenzó a besar su cuello, contenía sus inmensas ganas de arrastrarlo a la cama y hacerlo suyo. Fue a paso lento, besó su cuello, bajó a su clavícula y acarició su cintura por debajo de la ropa. Bajó sus manos hasta su trasero, apretándolo con ganas.

Yuuri terminó sentado sobre el regazo de su esposo, fue ahí cuando sintió un bulto entre las piernas de Viktor.

—¡Vitya! —se asombró ¿Ya tan rápido tenía esa erección?

—Te necesito —fue lo único que dijo antes de comérselo a besos apasionados que les terminaron robando el aliento a ambos. Yuuri comenzó a menear sus caderas de atrás hacia delante sobre la erección de su esposo. Viktor palmeó su trasero sin delicadeza, se había contenido tanto que le costaba no ser algo brusco.

—Papi…

Ambos se quedaron congelados unos segundos antes de mirar hacia un lado.

—¡Papi! —sollozó y corrió hacia sus padres, con sus pequeños puños le pegó a Viktor en las piernas para que dejara a su papi en paz.

—Alexei… —se preocupó el ruso. De inmediato todo calor y pasión abandonaron su cuerpo.

—¡No pegar! ¡No pegues a papi! —tenía lágrimas en sus ojitos.

—Oh no —Yuuri se movió de su lugar y se arrodilló junto a su hijo para abrazarlo—. Cariño, estoy bien, papá no me hizo nada malo.

—Papá malo, papá pegó a papi —se talló sus ojitos con fuerza, las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver.

Viktor se pasó una mano por el rostro y el cabello, pálido, no fue bueno que su hijo viera eso.

—Hey, cariño —Yuuri obtuvo toda su atención—. Escúchame bien, papá no me hizo nada malo ¿Si? Sólo estábamos jugando, son juegos que sólo pueden hacer los papis.

—¿Ugando?

—Sí.

El ruso no se atrevía a decir nada, incluso estaba cruzado de brazos, con una mano sobre su boca. Sintió pánico ¿Y si su hijo lo terminaba odiando?

Yuuri miró a su esposo, era hora de que dijera algo.

—Lyosha —se arrodilló junto a su esposo y extendió sus brazos hacia su hijo, pero éste se refugió en los brazos de Yuuri. El japonés rio un poco.

—Oh mi amor, no hagas eso, ve y abraza a papá —le dio un beso en la cabeza y el nene obedeció.

—¿Ya no pegar a papi?

—No, nunca —lo abrazó con fuerza.

Esa noche los dos juntos arrullaron y arroparon a su hijo antes de ir a la cama.

—Tendremos que dejar esos momentos exclusivamente para nuestra habitación —sugirió el japonés.

—Bajo llave. No quiero traumatizar a nuestros hijos —el pobre seguía pálido.

Se tumbaron sobre el colchón y comenzaron a hacerse tiernos arrumacos sin tintes de lujuria.

—Amor, tienes algo en el cabello —extendió la mano hacia ese cabello negro tan bonito y quitó algo—. Es… oh por Dios, es vómito —corrió al baño a lavarse las manos y Yuuri casi gritando lo siguió sólo para meterse a la ducha y lavarse el cabello. Una vez frente al tocador, Viktor se dio cuenta de que él también tenía en su cabello. Hizo lo mismo que Yuuri y se metió con él a la regadera, con todo y ropa. Ambos terminaron riéndose con ganas, se tallaron el cabello y se secaron mutuamente. Viktor le dio privacidad a su esposo y salió del baño.

Una vez limpios, secos y oliendo rico, se acostaron en la cama y soltaron un inmenso suspiro de satisfacción al hacerlo.

—¿Ya somos tan viejos? —murmuró Viktor entre risitas después de haber escuchado el largo suspiro que ambos soltaron al acostarse.

—Yo no, tú sí.

—¡Hey! —se giró sobre su costado y le jaló una mejilla como castigo. Yuuri sólo siguió riéndose.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente, en silencio, sólo acariciando sus rostros y sus cuerpos. Viktor pasó una pierna por encima de Yuuri y éste lo rodeó con sus brazos para jugar con su cabello. Pero entonces Viktor recordó algo.

—Mi vida ¿qué día es hoy?

Yuuri sonrió al escuchar cómo lo llamó.

—Uhm… ¿19 de mayo?

—¡19 de mayo!

—Oh…

—Feliz aniversario —rozó su nariz con la del japonés en un tierno gesto.

—Feliz segundo año de casados —besó sus labios.

—Todo el día tuve la sensación de que olvidaba algo, pero no supe qué era hasta ahora —rio—. Dios mío ¿Cómo pudimos olvídalo?

—Vitya, tenemos dos hijos.

—Buen punto.

—Hay que celebrarlo —sugirió Yuuri, tenía ganas de reanudar lo que hacían en la sala. Viktor se emocionó mucho al entender la sugerencia.

Reanudaron los besos y las caricias con hambre atrasada. Pero luego de un rato los dos terminaron profundamente dormidos, estaban exhaustos y acabaron uno encima del otro en poses muy chistosas, roncando y tirando baba. No se despertaron sino hasta dentro de varias horas por el llanto de su bebé.

—Ve tú —murmuró Yuuri con su rostro aplastado contra su muy suave y cómoda almohada. A decir verdad nunca se le había hecho tan cómoda.

—No, es tu turno.

—Nikiforov —murmuro roncamente.

—Katsudon.

—Hey —se quejó, pero no salió de la cama. Yarine seguía llorando—. Viktor, ve.

—De acuerdo, pero quita tu cabeza de mi trasero.

—Oh —abrió los ojos y parpadeó confundido. Esa no era su almohada—. Lo siento —se hizo a un lado y se acostó como debía.

Viktor se levantó y fue a calmar a su princesa, Yuuri no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando su esposo volvió lo escuchó lejanamente decir:

—Su peluche favorito se cayó de su cuna, pero afortunadamente no despertó a Lyosha—murmuró antes de meterse a la cama de nuevo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando sintió que Yuuri, aún dormido, buscaba su trasero para recostarse de nuevo sobre él. Viktor aguantó la risa—. No me hago responsable de ciertas consecuencias —advirtió con voz divertida antes de dormirse al fin.

Así eran últimamente los días del matrimonio Nikiforov, cualquiera ya se habría vuelto loco, pero ellos no, no cuando podían tomarse vacaciones indefinidas de su trabajo sin preocuparse por nada más que cuidar de sus bebés. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, los dos estaban en verdad muy cansados, y el hecho de estar dentro del departamento 24/7 los fastidiaba un poco.

Cuando Yuuri estuvo completamente recuperado de la cirugía, Viktor comenzó a ir a trabajar, lo necesitaban en el centro de patinaje, aún tenía que poner en orden muchos asuntos para que funcionara al 100%.

Pero sólo iba en las mañanas y regresaba al mediodía a ayudar a su esposo con sus nenes. Algunos días tenía que quedarse hasta más tarde, era cuando llegaba justo a la hora del baño, amaba esos momentos. Yuuri y él se metían a la tina, cada uno con uno de sus bebés en brazos. Muy apenas cabían los cuatro, pero lo hacían.

Era la hora favorita de toda la familia, los nenes amaban el agua y sus padres estaban encantados de ver cuánto la disfrutaban.

En cuanto a Yuuri, ya se dejaba ver desnudo frente a su esposo, pero se cubría todo lo posible, no dejaba que lo mirara mucho, sin embargo poco a poco iba perdiendo esa vergüenza. El avance era muy lento, pero lo iba logrando. Viktor se entusiasmaba al ver que poco a poco iba doblando las manos, si seguía así, ¡Tendría buen sexo con su esposo en poco tiempo!

—Yuuri, llegaremos tarde.

—Lo sé, lo sé —buscaba desesperado su ropa. Su closet era un caos total, la ropa de Viktor y de él estaba por completo revuelta.

Ese día Yuuri tenía su última consulta con la doctora Kubo. Al fin había dejado de tomar todo tipo de hormonas y se sentía mejor que nunca.

—Iré a abrir —dijo Viktor con Alexei en brazos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta principal.

—Hey —saludaron Yuri y Otabek. Los ojos del bebé se abrieron mucho más de lo normal al verlos, después de sus padres, esos dos eran sus personas favoritas.

Alexei estiró los brazos hacia ellos. Otabek lo tomó en brazos y Yurio le pellizcó una mejilla suavemente.

—Hola bodoque.

—Gracias por venir a cuidar de ellos —sonrió Viktor.

—¿Cómo está el cerdo?

—Muy bien, estaba muy ansioso por el día de hoy.

—Me imagino —se acercó a ese puff gigante especial para bebés y tomó en brazos a su sobrina.

Viktor se fue a la cocina para dejar la comida de su princesa lista antes de irse. No tardarían mucho en la consulta, pero saliendo del consultorio de la doctora tenían planeado ir a cenar juntos a un lindo lugar para celebrar, además, necesitaban un tiempo a solas, libres de bebés. Eran afortunados, pues Otabek y Yurio se ofrecieron a cuidar de sus sobrinos, iban a aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Hey, la pequeña katsudon está llorando —Yurio se puso nervioso.

—¿Pequeña katsudon? —Viktor se echó a reír, era muy gracioso.

—Creo que ensució su pañal —hizo una cara de verdadero asco mientras se la extendía a su padre. Viktor la tomó en brazos y confirmó lo que el rubio dijo.

—¿Puedes traerme su pañalera?

—Sí ¿Dónde está?

—En mi habitación.

El rubio fue hacia allá, entró sin tocar y…

—¡Yurio!

El aludido se quedó congelado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Yuuri terminó de vestirse bajo la fija mirada de Yuri en su vientre.

—Demonios Yuuri —estaba espantado y asombrado. Su cicatriz era impactante, y sus marcas también.

Esas simples palabras y su expresión pálida lo hicieron sentir muy incómodo.

—Toca antes de entrar —murmuró el japonés aún apenado.

—¡Lo siento! —se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Ambos se sintieron incómodos—. Vine por la pañalera.

—Toma —se la lanzó y regresó a su armario para buscar un suéter.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Otabek al ver regresar a su novio algo extraño.

—Nada.

**> >><<< **

—Estás en perfecto estado, te has recuperado muy bien —lo felicitó la doctora Kubo al revisarlo una última ocasión.

La pareja sintió un gran alivio.

—¿Habrá manera de quitar las cicatrices?

—Tendríamos que intervenirte quirúrgicamente y aun así quedaría una ligera marca —lo miró con algo de tristeza.

—Entiendo —suspiró.

Viktor se abstuvo de decirle por enésima vez que eso no importaba, sólo lo tomó de la mano y le dio un cálido apretón, Yuuri le regresó el gesto con una linda sonrisa.

—Pero podría recetarte algunas cremas que a largo plazo difuminarán naturalmente las marcas, por lo menos las hará menos notables.

Yuuri se emocionó, ajeno a la culpa que su esposo sentía, pues si tenía esas marcas en su cuerpo era por su total culpa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vendrán por el próximo?

Los dos se echaron a reír con ganas.

—No, gracias —dijo Yuuri muy seguro—. O al menos no por ahora.

—No volvería a poner a Yuuri bajo el mismo riesgo dos veces —lo miró suavemente mientras apretaba de nuevo su mano.

La doctora Kubo suspiró, entendiendo sus motivos.

—La ciencia avanza día tras día, en unos años será mucho menos riesgoso que ahora, se los aseguro.

—Ya veremos… —respondió Viktor, considerándolo.

—Por lo pronto, Yuuri, tengo que felicitarte.

—¿Por qué? —se asombró.

—Bajaste más kilos de lo esperado, es sorprendente.

—No ha comido nada más que vegetales casi desde que nació nuestra hija —suspiró.

—Pero ha funcionado —le reclamó Yuuri.

—Yo quiero a mi Yuuri gordito —hizo puchero.

—¡Viktor!

La doctora se echó a reír de nuevo, le agradaba demasiado esa pareja.

Luego de la consulta se fueron a comer a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, Yuuri comió todo lo que le dio la gana, y Viktor estaba feliz porque se lo merecía a pulso. Incluso pidieron doble postre y salieron muy felices y llenos de ese restaurante.

—Vitya, sentémonos en esa banca —apuntó una del parque que estaba cruzando la calle—. Voy a reventar.

—Yo también. Yuuri, ruédame —dramatizó y el menor se rio con ganas.

—Tendremos que rodar juntos.

Entre risas y chistes malos llegaron al parque y soltaron un suspiro de ancianos al sentarse en la banca.

—Hace un día hermoso.

—Está un poco frío —Yuuri se abrazó a sí mismo, Viktor lo observó y soltó una risita muy linda antes de quitarse su abrigo ligero y ponérselo encima.

—Todos estos años viviendo en Rusia y no te acostumbras aún —además de darle su ropa, lo abrazó para brindarle calor, Yuuri se lo agradeció con un besito en la mejilla.

—Me encanta el frío, pero todavía no me acostumbro a que no haga calor en todo el año.

—¿Extrañas Japón?

Yuuri lo pensó unos momentos, eso encendió una alarma en Viktor.

—No te voy a mentir, sí, extraño un poco mi casa.

El corazoncito del ruso se apachurró un poco.

—¡Pero no me mal entiendas! Me encanta vivir aquí, porque es donde tú y nuestros hijos nacieron.

—De todas formas… —recargó su cabeza contra la de él—. Deberíamos ir pronto a Hasetsu, extraño mucho a tu madre y me muero porque conozca a Yari.

—¡Yo también! Creo que las videollamadas con ellos no son suficientes.

—Nunca lo serán, vaya que no.

—¿Sabes qué extraño también? —dijo el japonés con una sonrisilla traviesa.

—¿Hm?

—La playa de Hasetsu en verano.

—¿En serio? —alzó una ceja, un poco desconcertado, pues según recordaba su amado no era tan fan de la playa, la arena y el sol.

—Sí, no sabes cómo extraño verte en traje de baño.

Las mejillas del ruso se tornaron rosadas mientras reía ante esa respuesta inesperada.

—Yuuri, puedo modelar para ti cuando quieras, bien lo sabes.

—Lo sé —rio. Iba a besar su mejilla, pero Viktor giró su rostro y lo convirtió en un beso en los labios muy placentero para los dos.

—Mi vida —murmuró luego de terminar el beso con uno chiquito y tierno—. ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó en serio, acariciándole la mejilla con su cálida mano.

Yuuri se asombró.

—Amor, soy muy feliz, que no te quede duda de ello —respondió con convicción.

Viktor sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso.

—Si lo pregunto es sólo porque quiero estar seguro. Si no eres feliz con algo, sólo dímelo ¿Si?

—Lo mismo te digo —sonrió travieso antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío?

—Ya no —se acurrucó sobre su hombro, ambos miraban a la gente pasear en ese parque. Era muy agradable estar ahí sentados, con ese clima de 10° C y el Sol asomándose suavemente entre las nubes.

—Yuuri.

—¿Hm?

—Me estoy quedando dormido —murmuró con la voz algo pausada.

—Yo también —suspiró.

—Nuestros hijos absorben toda nuestra energía.

—Por completo.

—¿Te imaginaste hace cinco años que estaríamos aquí, quedándonos dormidos en esta banca porque nuestros dos hijos no nos dejan dormir?

Yuuri soltó una risita cantarina.

—Definitivamente no, en ese entonces… —lo pensó unos momentos—…yo estaba en Canadá.

—Dios, odié esos años.

—Yo también.

Ambos recordaron esa etapa de sus vidas.

—¿Aún piensas en ella? —preguntó con tacto. Yuuri se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, sorprendido porque sacara el tema.

—A veces…

—¿Y en la bebé?

—También.

Viktor suspiró y lo abrazó.

—Yo también pienso a veces en el bebé que perdió Irina —su corazoncito se apachurró un poco—. ¿Pero sabes? Siento que la vida justo ahora nos está devolviendo y multiplicando todo aquello que nos quitó.

—Estábamos destinados a estar juntos a pesar de todo.

—Así es.

—Y envejeceremos juntos —acarició su mejilla y lo miró profundamente sin borrar una sonrisa suave de su rostro.

—¿Me estás imaginando anciano?

Yuuri rio.

—¿Ahora también lees mentes?

—Es uno de mis poderes.

—¿Y cuáles son los otros? —alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Pues… —se acercó a su oído y susurró muy sensualmente—…tengo el poder de levantar cierta cosa sin siquiera tocarla —lamió la oreja de Yuuri con una sensualidad que le puso los pelos de punta al japonés.

—¡Viktor! Aquí no —se escandalizó—. Estamos en la calle, a pleno día, hay niños presentes —se acaloró.

Viktor sólo rio a sus anchas.

Ese día Viktor pensó que llegando a casa dormirían a los niños y tendrían al fin una buena sesión de sexo, pero Yuuri no estuvo dispuesto, dijo que tenía sueño y… simplemente se fue a dormir.

El ruso no pudo evitar ponerse un poquito de malas. Su necesidad iba en aumento y Yuuri de pronto parecía haberse encerrado de nuevo en esa coraza que le impedía acercársele íntimamente.

Los días que le siguieron fue lo mismo, siempre había una excusa o pretexto para no tener sexo. Viktor se estaba frustrando, y aunque no quería que Yuuri se diera cuenta, éste lo percibía muy bien.

Un día amanecieron en posición de cucharas, Viktor detrás de Yuuri, rodeándolo posesivamente con sus brazos y con su erección matutina a tope contra su trasero.

Aún un poco adormilado, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri y aspiró su tierno aroma matutino mientras se restregaba deliberadamente contra sus nalgas. Estuvo haciéndolo por un buen rato, su bóxer le apretaba lo suficiente como para no dejar casi nada a la imaginación, incluso se apreciaba una mancha de humedad debido al líquido pre seminal.

Yuuri despertó cuando sintió la pesada respiración de su amado en el cuello, junto con ese extraño bulto restregándose contra su trasero.

—V-Viktor ¿Qué haces? —inquirió con voz ronca y con un leve gemido al final.

—Yuuri… ah… te necesito.

—Vitya… —sintió los besos en su cuello y suspiró de placer. Él también lo necesitaba urgentemente. Dejó que siguiera restregándose sin pudor contra él, se dejó acariciar y besar.

Sintió las manos de Viktor recorrer sus muslos y rozar por encima del bóxer su erección.

—Te dije que podía levantar cosas sin tocarlas —murmuró en broma contra su oído.

—Tonto —soltó una risita.

Viktor siguió acariciando hasta llegar a la playera, metió sus manos y tocó con delicadeza su vientre, sus marquitas y esa extensa cicatriz que ya no era tan dramática como hace un par de meses. Estaba explorando la zona con curiosidad y cariño, hasta que se percató de lo tenso que estaba su esposo.

—Yuuri, en verdad no impo… —fue interrumpido.

—Vitya, creo que… mejor lo dejamos aquí.

—Pero amor —llevó una mano a la entrepierna del japonés y se asombró demasiado al notar que poco a poco estaba más flácido.

Casi parecía como si hubiera apagado un interruptor.

—No me hagas esto —jadeó con tristeza contra la piel de su espalda.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—Son sólo marcas.

—Viktor…

—De acuerdo, está bien —resopló, mostrándole por primera vez lo muy inconforme que estaba con eso, se separó y salió del cuarto dando pasos muy largos y pesados. Cuando salió, azotó la puerta sin realmente proponérselo. Sólo quería encerrarse en el baño unos momentos para aliviar su propia tensión.

Yuuri se quedó hecho bolita en la cama, sintiéndose mal y avergonzado, pero es que era algo más fuerte que él. No sólo no quería mostrarse así a Viktor, sino que no quería que lo sintiera, pues era realmente desagradable al tacto. Viktor siempre le decía que tenía una hermosa piel y que nunca se cansaría de acariciarla, pero… ¿Realmente seguiría siendo así?

Justamente ahora sus inseguridades eran más grandes y fuertes que él.

Los días siguientes fue lo mismo. Dormían abrazados, Viktor despertaba con una dolorosa erección en su ropa interior y salía corriendo al baño, sin embargo, la autoestimulación ya no le era de mucha ayuda, necesitaba a su esposo.

Muy pronto esa frustración sexual encontró la manera de canalizarse.

Todas las mañanas Viktor salía directo a su amada escuela de patinaje, porque eso sí, ya había abierto sus puertas. Se había hecho una bella ceremonia en la que Yuuri y él cortaron el listón de apertura frente a muchas cámaras de la prensa nacional e internacional. Para todos fue sumamente adorable que los dos cargaran en brazos a sus hijos, esos bebés que se habían negado dar a conocer al mundo, pues siempre tapaban sus caritas cuando publicaban fotos en las redes sociales. Los fans se volvieron locos cuando se enteraron de que no sólo tenían un hijo, sino también una hermosísima bebé que extrañamente se parecía demasiado a Viktor. Todos hacían sus teorías, algunos aseguraban que habían adoptado, otros que alquilaron un vientre y Viktor dio su esperma, pero luego había otras personas que decían que la pequeña tenía mucho parecido a Yuuri también.

Mientras muchos fans se rebanaban los sesos haciendo teorías, muchos otros ofrecían lo que fuera con tal de ser alumnos de Viktor Nikiforov o de cualquier entrenador que ofrecía clases ahí, pues todos eran patinadores de élite completamente envidiables.

Y así era como recientemente alumnos y entrenadores veían a Viktor llegar muy temprano al centro de patinaje, sólo para ponerse sus patines y entrenar arduamente. Se veía enojado, nadie se atrevía a saludarlo siquiera, no hasta que canalizaba todo ese enojo y frustración en una sesión intensa de rutinas improvisadas y sumamente difíciles ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Tenía muchos errores, sí, pero los corregía con esa resistencia titánica que nadie le conocía, incluso Yakov se asombró uno de esos días que fue a visitarlos.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? —preguntó al acercarse a la pista y ver a su antiguo pupilo tan concentrado. Lo concia muy bien, y sabía que cuando tenía esa cara al entrenar era porque estaba pasando por algo que le robaba el sueño.

Yurio no despegó sus ojos de su compatriota al responderle a Yakov.

—No lo sabemos, lleva así varias semanas.

—¿Semanas? —se espantó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo entrena?

—Dos horas diarias sin parar, luego da sus clases.

Yakov suspiró, al menos no exageraba en las horas, sin embargo sí sentía cierta preocupación por él. Después notó que varios de los alumnos que presenciaban aquello incluso grababan esas rutinas improvisadas con sus celulares. Internamente se sintió orgulloso, Viktor había logrado ser su mejor alumno sin duda alguna.

Yuuri estaba enterado de todo ¿Cómo? Pues los tontos alumnos subían todo a internet. Los videos de Viktor patinando como loco dieron la vuelta al mundo.

El japonés se sentía frustrado porque sabía lo que sufría su amado y aun así éste intentaba ser muy bueno con él. No se merecía a Viktor.

Por eso, llevaba semanas haciendo ejercicio intenso en casa ¡Recuperaría su forma! Era algo bueno en él, así como engordaba muy fácil, lograba adelgazar rápido si se lo proponía. Todas las mañanas salía antes del amanecer a correr, volvía, se bañaba y se acostaba junto a Viktor antes de que despertara. Después del desayuno y de atender a su familia, hacía más ejercicio en casa.

Con toda esa buena disciplina logró mejorar su figura bastante, eso le dio la seguridad suficiente para sorprender a su esposo una noche.

Viktor seguía con su mal humor, trataba con todas sus fuerzas no estar así, pero no podía ni consigo mismo, jamás creyó que sería tan dependiente a Yuuri, a tener sexo con él. Porque cualquiera buscaría sexo en alguien más cuando su esposo no se lo da, incluso se lo sugirieron, pero él jamás podría hacerle eso a Yuuri. Además, él quería tener sexo con SU esposo, sólo con él lograría saciar esa sed.

Una noche los cuatro cenaban juntos, Yuuri alimentaba a Alexei, aunque el nene ya tenía muy buena coordinación como para comer él solito en su silla. Sus padres sólo le desmenuzaban los alimentos y se los ponían en un platito de donde el pequeño agarraba con sus manitas todo lo que quisiera comer.

Viktor alimentaba a su pequeña traviesa, quien no se quería comer la papilla de zanahoria hecha en casa, amaba esa papilla, pero andaba en modo traviesa y escupía cada cucharada que un impaciente Viktor le daba.

—Cariño, no, no la escupas —suspiró cansado. Se estaba desesperando.

Yarine tenía poco de que había comenzado a comer papillas, y le encantaba jugar con Viktor a no querer comérsela. Era adorable, pero en esos momentos el ruso no tenía mucha paciencia.

—Yari, no —le habló seriamente, la bebé percibió el enojo en su tono y sus ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas antes de echarse a llorar a grito abierto.

Yuuri no dijo nada, lo miró reprobatoriamente antes de ir y tomarla en brazos. La única manera de calmarla era caminar con ella en brazos por todo el departamento.

Viktor se frotó la sien, tratando de controlarse. Alexei miraba todo con sus enormes ojos, sin dejar de comer con sus manitas. Viktor casi sintió como si con sus ojitos fijos en él lo estuviera juzgando silenciosamente. Alexei tenía esa cualidad, si se te quedaba mirando de esa manera se sentía extraño.

La pareja no se dirigió la palabra mientras se encargaban de dormir y arropar a sus bebés, preguntándose internamente si sería buena idea comenzar a acoplar la tercera habitación para que sus hijos durmieran en cuartos diferentes.

Pronto se alistaron para dormir, sin embargo, Viktor estaba tan inquieto que decidió salir a dar una vuelta a la cuadra para despejar su mente, y es que veía cómo su amado estaba volviendo a su figura normal y eso le alborotaba aún más las hormonas.

—Parezco un maldito adolescente —se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces Yuuri llevó a cabo su plan cuando se aseguró de que su esposo ya había salido de casa. Le tenía una sorpresa, sólo esperaba que le agradara, en verdad tenía miedo de que fuera lo contrario.

Comenzó a desvestirse con algo de prisa, se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se miraba con tristeza.

—En verdad espero que te guste —murmuró con un tono tiernamente triste antes de suspirar una vez más y seguir con sus planes. Se peinó todo el cabello hacia atrás y dejó sus gafas sobre el buró. Bajó la intensidad de las luces del cuarto hasta formar una atmósfera cálida y romántica.

Miró la hora y esperó con ansias a que su esposo llegara.

En cuanto a Viktor, tuvo que dar un par de vueltas a la manzana para despejarse, sin embargo no fue suficiente, estaba desesperado.

Cuando entró a su hogar se encontró todo a oscuras. Sin ganas de ir a su habitación, fue hacia la cocina en busca de algo qué comer, recién había cenado, pero tenía ganas de comer alguna chuchería. Sacó un galón de helado y tomó una cuchara grande para comer en la cocina, directo del envase, o ese fue su plan hasta que vio de qué sabor era la nieve.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. Se puso de un peor humor al ver que era de fresa.

Con el ceño fruncido y el antojo a flor de piel, no le dio más importancia y comenzó a comérselo como si nada.

Una vez saciada su hambre, fue a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, ajeno a la gran sorpresa que lo esperaba en su cama. La “gran sorpresa” se aguantaba el sueño con todas sus fuerzas.

Viktor no quería entrar a su cuarto, ni ver al perfecto esposo que tenía y recordar que éste no quería que lo tocara. Eso lo hacía enojar.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando se comió un par más de cucharadas de helado y entró a su habitación en completo silencio, suponiendo que Yuuri estaría dormido ya.

Se llevó una inmensa sorpresa al ver las luces bajas, la ropa de Yuuri en el piso y… se dio cuenta de que había supuesto bien: su esposo estaba dormido.

¡Estaba desnudo en medio de la cama! ¡Dormido y aún sentado! Lo único que cubría su desnudez era la gran almohada que abrazaba e impedía que cayera en el colchón. Se veía tremendamente tierno, sexy y adorable. Lo había estado esperando así desde que se fue, Viktor se sintió muy mal.

Emocionado se subió a la cama con cuidado y acarició la mejilla de su esposo con un tacto muy lindo, lo observó detenidamente y su corazón se llenó de dicha al notar que incluso se había peinado para él.

—Cariño —susurró quedito, pero el japonés estaba profundamente dormido.

Con una sonrisa traviesa lo acarició más, descendiendo con sus dedos hacia ese cuello níveo y precioso. Notó que en verdad estaba por completo desnudo, imaginaba lo mucho que le había costado reunir el valor para eso.

Acarició toda la columna vertebral con las yemas de sus dedos desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja. La piel de yuuri se erizó al contacto.

—Yuuri, mi amor —murmuró contra su oído con voz ronca y sexy. El aludido se removió muy suavemente y sonrió entre sueños—. Mi vida… —susurró con voz traviesa—. Mi katsudon, kobuta-chan.

Yuuri soltó una risita traviesa, ya había despertado, pero le encantaba cómo su esposo lo llamaba, y ese tono de voz que usaba… ¡Dios!

—Cerdito…

—¡Vitya! —se quejó, abriendo los ojos al fin—. No me digas así.

—Lo siento, no lo haré —rio y besó su cuello, entreteniéndose ahí unos segundos mientras trataba de mantener la cordura y no aprisionarlo contra el colchón—. Ahora dime ¿Qué pretendes vestido así?

—Estoy desnudo.

—Exactamente.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro lleno de placer cuando su esposo comenzó a repartir besos y ligeras mordidas desde su oreja hasta su cuello.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —intentó jalar la almohada que lo cubría, pero Yuuri no la soltó.

—¿En verdad tengo que explicarlo? —rio.

Viktor se separó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No, pero quiero estar seguro ¿Me vas a dejar hacerte el amor esta noche?

Le brillaron los ojos como nunca cuando Yuuri asintió.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo y paciente, has esperado tanto… Vitya, espero que te guste esta sorpresa.

—¿En serio lo dudas? Mi amor, llevo esperando esto por meses —pegó su frente a la de él, ya tenía la respiración agitada. Yuuri sólo pudo sonrojarse.

—Lamento la espera.

—¿Entonces ya?

—Ya.

Viktor saltó fuera de la cama para quitarse la ropa, mientras lo hacía, Yuuri lo miraba fijamente desde su lugar. Tenía algo de sueño, estaba cansado, pero eso poco a poco fue desapareciendo, más aún al ver al esposo tan sexy que tenía. Se sacó toda la ropa con una rapidez increíble, cuando terminó dedicó sólo unos segundos para mirar a Yuuri, lo contempló como si fuera una obra de arte sobre su cama. El japonés seguía en la misma posición abrazando su almohada, Viktor jamás había deseado tanto ser esa cosa entre sus brazos.

No esperó más y se le echó encima como bestia a su presa. Había esperado tanto por eso que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Le arrancó la almohada de los brazos y cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Su espalda ancha y su angosta cintura cubrían perfectamente a su amado, quien de inmediato enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Viktor estaba ansioso, deseoso y tremendamente emocionado por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Amor —susurró Yuuri mirándolo fijo a los ojos—. Estás temblando.

Soltó una pequeña risita y acomodó el cabello negro de su amado tras su oreja.

—El deseo que siento por ti es demasiado grande —suspiró, se estaba conteniendo un poco. Temía dar un paso en falso y que Yuuri nuevamente se arrepintiera. Pero éste sólo podía sonreír con dulzura al ver cómo las manos de su esposo temblaban de emoción, aunque de pronto se tensó cuando sintió que Viktor acariciaba su costado y poco a poco iba descendiendo rumbo a su vientre—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuuri desvió la mirada, avergonzado casi como la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. En aquel entonces se había avergonzado por estar demasiado delgado luego de despertar del coma. La situación ahora era completamente diferente, estaba gordito, un poco flácido, con cicatrices y su piel dañada. Su autoestima no era mucho mejor, tampoco su seguridad.

—No quiero mostrarme ante ti de esta forma.

—¿Cuál forma? —interceptó las manos de Yuuri que intentaron apartarlo, las tomó y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza en el colchón. Viktor lo miraba seria y profundamente.

—Viktor —suspiró—. Sí quiero hacer el amor contigo, lo haré. Pero no toques ciertas partes de mi cuerpo ¿Si? —se sonrojó por la vergüenza. No podía evitarlo, era algo más fuerte que él.

—Yuuri Katsuki —acercó su rostro al de él, dejando sólo un par de centímetros de distancia—. Como te lo dije la primera vez que nos entregamos el uno al otro: No te preocupes por eso, eres perfecto para mí sin importar qué. Todo tú eres perfecto para mí, te amo tal como eres y no debes tener duda de ello.

Los ojos castaños brillaron resplandecientemente.

—¿Me vas a dejar amarte por completo? —preguntó con una sonrisita—. Demonios, eso fue demasiado cursi —murmuró bajo.

—Muy cursi.

Ambos rieron.

—Bien ¿en qué nos quedamos?

—Ibas a soltar mis manos.

—Uhm… no —sin soltarlas comenzó a besar su cuello y detrás de su oreja. Yuuri soltaba pequeños suspiros que no podía controlar.

—Vitya —soltó una risita al sentir sus dientes haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello.

El ruso terminó soltándolo para poder besar y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Yuuri suspiraba al sentir cómo las yemas de los dedos de Viktor lo recorrían con deleite y pasión. Dejó su cuello en paz y siguió el recorrido de besos por su pecho, uno de sus pezones y así continuó hasta hacer una parada traviesa en su ombligo. Yuuri se retorció por las cosquillas que la lengua de Viktor le causó. Pero se tensó inevitablemente cuando llegó debajo de su ombligo. Viktor detuvo sus caricias pasionales y dedicó unos segundos a acariciar esa cicatriz y esas marquitas en su piel.

Fue tan dulce y considerado, depositaba besitos tiernos sobre la piel herida, la acariciaba como si aún estuviese latente el dolor.

—Viktor —murmuró, algo nervioso.

El aludido alzó la mirada y conectó esos ojos celestes con los castaños antes de esbozar una linda sonrisa.

—Mi vida, no tienes que ocultar esto de mí —apreció de nuevo su piel, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo tan de cerca ni con tanto tiempo—. ¿En verdad crees que algo así me hará amarte menos? —rio suavemente—. Amor, siente esto —tomó la mano de Yuuri y la llevó hasta su espalda, donde se sentía claramente su vieja cicatriz de aquel accidente que tuvo de adolescente.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Siente esto —ahora llevó su mano a su vientre bajo.

—Oh por Dios ¿En qué momento? —Yuuri se asombró y Viktor se echó a reír, un poco apenado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

Viktor tenía panza.

—Es lo que pasa cuando dejas de ponerle atención a tu esposo por tantos meses —alzó una ceja, fingiendo enojo.

—¡Lo siento! —lo abrazó con fuerza.

Viktor seguía riendo. Era muy poquito lo que se le notaba, pero ahí estaba.

—Ahora tienes que asegurarte de que me ponga en forma.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri para reír. Su esposo estaba en perfecta forma, excepto por ese pequeñito detalle que se podría solucionar si dejaba de comer tanta chatarra.

—¿Y cómo lo puedo hacer? —preguntó en un tono sugerente. Viktor se emocionó.

—No sé, tú dime —respondió con un tono aún más sensual que Yuuri. Eso bastó para que la pasión se encendiera de nuevo entre los dos.

Yuuri se sintió feliz, con esa corta y significativa charla se sintió más seguro que antes. Viktor le recordó que él también era un simple mortal con defectos, cosa que Yuuri olvidaba cuando su lado fanboy se apoderaba de él. Para él no habría jamás nadie más perfecto o mejor que su esposo.

Restregó su entrepierna dura contra la de su esposo, haciéndole saber la urgencia que tenía.

—Necesito hacerlo, mi amor —murmuró en su oído—. Quiero hacerlo lento, pero… —Viktor jadeó al sentir las manos de Yuuri sobre su miembro.

—Yo también estoy necesitado, Vitya, hagámoslo ya —onduló sus caderas hacia su esposo. Viktor dejo su peso sobre él y así Yuuri pudo sentir los potentes latidos de su corazón.

Yuuri no esperó más, tomó el rostro de su amado y selló sus labios con un beso sensual, digno de alguien que ama y quiere seducir a su pareja. Viktor cayó a sus pies con ese beso profundo tan delicioso. Había extrañado lo que le causaban ese tipo de besos tan íntimos.

Sentir el roce de sus lenguas, de sus cuerpos desnudos y todas esas caricias atrevidas, provocaron una necesidad imperante en ambos. Muy pronto comenzaron a rodar por toda la cama, peleando un poco por quién iba arriba o abajo.

Finalmente Yuuri ganó y quedó arriba, Viktor lo dejó hacer, después de todo amaba ver cómo su amado se movía sensualmente cuando lo cabalgaba, se moría por ver eso de nuevo.

Yuuri meneó sus caderas en un delicioso vaivén rozando su erección con la de Viktor. Éste lo atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando acostados uno arriba del otro para poder unirse en un beso muy profundo. Viktor lo tomó de la nuca con una mano para pegarlo más a sus labios mientras buscaba a tientas su miembro con la otra mano, quería que su Yuuri disfrutara tanto como él.

El japonés jadeaba entre beso y beso, soltó un gritillo cuando Viktor introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada, comenzando a dilatarlo poco a poco.

—Amor, sabes que adoro escucharte gemir —jadeó Viktor, agitado y despejando más la frente de su esposo—. Pero…

—Despertaré a los niños si sigo así —se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. Lo siento.

—No, no te disculpes —le robó un beso feroz y al final jadeó más fuerte al sentir una brusca mordida de Yuuri en sus labios.

—Lo siento —se apenó sólo unos segundos antes de verse invadido una vez más de placer al sentir esos dedos traviesos dentro de su cuerpo.

Viktor no detuvo la estimulación que hacía en su esposo, continuó hasta que sintió que se correría sólo con eso. No, no quería que acabara así. Lo tumbó sobre el colchón y se le echó encima. No tenía ganas de ninguna pose extraña, sólo quería unirse a él en cuerpo y alma, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Abrió las piernas de Yuuri de par en par, se acomodó entre ellas y sin muchos preámbulos, lo penetró.

—Viktor… ¡Ah! ¡Viktor! —gritó. Viktor puso una mano sobre su boca para que no hiciera tanto escándalo y se mordió los labios para contener sus ganas de gritar igual.

—Lo siento mi amor, muerde mi mano si quieres.

Yuuri no respondió, se quitó la mano que cubría su boca y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo a un beso profundo en el que sus alientos y saliva se combinaron perfectamente.

—Estás tan estrecho —le dijo entre beso y beso mientras lo embestía profundamente—. Yuuri… ah, demonios —era demasiado, sentía que se correría en cualquier momento.

Incrementó la profundidad y velocidad de sus embestidas, la habitación estaba inundada del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. Viktor no quería que eso terminara, pero no pudo más. Su orgasmo llegó intenso, largo y tremendamente placentero. Cerró los ojos y le dio un par de estocadas tan fuertes que ambos se resbalaron un poco en el colchón, casi en la orilla.

—¡Oh Vitya! —gimió contenidamente cuando alcanzó el clímax. No fue difícil que lo lograra, pues el sonido de los gemidos varoniles de Viktor eran más que suficientes para ocasionarle un orgasmo, eso, más las fuertes embestidas y los sonidos lascivos que creaban. Era demasiado para su poca cordura y su gran necesidad.

El ruso se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo por unos momentos, pero no pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando Yuuri lo sintió moverse dentro de sí. De hecho, en ningún momento lo sintió flácido…

—¿Viktor? —murmuró antes de contener un fuerte gemido, Viktor seguía embistiéndolo a pesar de recién haber terminado.

—Segunda ronda —asaltó sus labios en un arrebato de pasión desbordada—. ¿Quieres? —preguntó entre beso y beso.

—¡Por favor!

Esa noche les esperó un par de rondas más. Las que le siguieron a la primera fueron más extensas, sin tantas prisas. Viktor se deleitó con el sabor de los labios de su esposo y la suavidad de su piel, y Yuuri lo recorrió con sus manos por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo la perfección de su amado y deteniéndose en esa cicatriz en su espalda baja que no lo hacía menos perfecto.

Viktor tenía esa habilidad sobre Yuuri, sólo él poseía esa magia de darle la seguridad suficiente para salir adelante en cualquier situación. Viktor le daba la fortaleza y el amor propio que tristemente a veces le faltaba.

—Gracias mi amor —murmuró después de un intenso orgasmo, Viktor soltó una risita al escucharlo.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí, por todo —sonrió pícaramente.

Los dos estaban aún muy agitados, uno sobre otro, sudorosos y cansados.

—Estoy muerto —murmuró Viktor, sin embargo, estaba dando besitos traviesos en todo el cuello de su esposo, ese cuello ya lleno de marcas y besos.

—No parece —acarició todo su torso, bajando lentamente hasta tomar el miembro de Viktor en una mano, su miembro ligeramente erecto, se estaba recuperando demasiado rápido.

—¿Estás cansado? —lo miró muy de cerca, casi rozando su nariz con la de él, sus respiraciones se mezclaban perfectamente.

—Un poco. ¿Tú?

—Bastante.

Yuuri estaba muy despeinado, sin embargo su cabello se mantenía peinado hacia atrás. Viktor besó esa frente despejada.

—¿Estás pensando lo que yo? —preguntó el ruso al mismo tiempo que acurrucaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del japonés.

Yuuri lo entendió cuando Viktor le tomó una mano y la posó sobre su trasero.

—Me muero por hacerlo —admitió en un suspiro aliviado.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?! —rio con diversión—. No sabía que aún teníamos esa falta de confianza, amor, ya tenemos varios años casados y… ¡Uh! —jadeó levemente cuando sintió la mano traviesa de Yuuri entre sus nalgas, buscando con sus dedos una entrada.

La expresión de Yuuri fue épica, todo el eros estaba representado en su rostro en ese momento.

—Cariño, sólo estaba esperando a que te desahogaras lo suficiente, ahora es mi turno —apretó un glúteo con una mano al mismo tiempo que introducía su dedo medio en Viktor.

—Oh Yuuri… —se sonrojó un poco, tenía muchísimo tiempo de no sentir aquello, su corazón se aceleró tanto por la emoción como por los nervios de volver a sentirlo dentro de él.

La noche era joven, o eso creían ellos al no preocuparse por la hora y dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Yuuri lo preparó todo lo posible para no ocasionarle más molestias de las necesarias, utilizó un poco de lubricante y finalmente tumbó a Viktor sobre el colchón y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Amor, levanta tus pies —pidió Yuuri con una sonrisa muy sensual, Viktor tragó en seco y obedeció sin rechistar, sus tobillos terminaron sobre los hombros de Yuuri, quien estando ya en posición guio su miembro directamente al trasero de su esposo—. Relájate —le dijo al intentar penetrarlo y ver que su miembro se resbalaba entre sus nalgas.

Viktor respiró profundamente.

—Hazlo —pidió y el otro obedeció. Sintió cómo Yuuri se abría paso en su cuerpo, lentamente pero seguro y sin detenerse.

—Demonios… —abrazó los muslos de Viktor que estaban alzados contra su torso.

—¡Iuuri! —sonrojado y agitado, se llevó el antebrazo al rostro. Estaba siendo demasiado placentero y eso que aún no se movía. Había alcanzado un punto en él que le provocaba demasiado placer.

—Amor ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó a pesar de todo, acarició sus piernas con cariño antes de continuar.

—Contigo siempre lo estaré —lo dijo con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, sus ojos entrecerrados y una preciosa sonrisa de lado que mostraba sus perfectos dientes.

Yuuri sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró demasiado con esa sublime vista.

—¿Fui un poco cursi? —alzó una ceja al ver que su amado se quedó ido por unos momentos.

Yuuri rio y asintió.

—Un poco —se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios a pesar de tener sus tobillos sobre los hombros. Viktor era tremendamente flexible, jamás dejaba de sorprenderse por ello—. Pero fue muy lindo.

Entró un poco más en él, arrancándole un gemido muy sensual.

Viktor extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de Yuuri. Amaba esa expresión que tenía cuando era él quien le hacía el amor de esa forma. Su expresión era seria, el ceño se le fruncía levemente haciéndolo ver muy sexy y apetecible. Esos ojos castaños estaban fijos en los suyos, Viktor no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo al japonés, sacándole un tierno sonrojo.

—Te amo —despejó su frente y la besó antes de asaltar arrebatadoramente sus labios. De esta forma selló los gemidos de ambos.

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que hicieron el amor de esa forma, que casi habían olvidado cómo se sentía. Viktor estaba más sensible de lo normal, y Yuuri no desaprovechó eso, lo acarició, lo besó y le hizo el amor como si no hubiese un mañana.

Yuuri devoró sus labios con vehemencia y disfrutó en secreto al sentir cómo enterraba las uñas en su espalda con cada estocada cada vez más intensa. Se aseguró de dejarle marcas de sus dientes por todas partes, y chupetones por todo el cuello, pecho y hombros.

De pronto dejó todo su peso sobre Viktor y se concentró en mover sus caderas en un rítmico y delicioso vaivén que les quitó el aliento a ambos. Viktor enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Yuuri y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para que le siguiera besando el cuello justo como le gustaba.

Viktor no duró mucho más, su espalda se arqueó en el momento justo en que un fuerte orgasmo lo invadió, se aferró a Yuuri con fuerza y éste lo penetró más vertiginosamente antes de alcanzar también su orgasmo, no pudo contenerse y gimió con fuerza al hacerlo.

—Te amo —murmuró el japonés—. Lamento… la espera.

—Valió por completo la pena, amor —exhausto, rodeó el cuello de Yuuri con ambos brazos, enterró sus dedos en el cabello sobre su nuca y los enredó por un rato, jugueteando antes de atraerlo a un profundo y lento beso.

—Sigues siendo tan flexible —rio.

—Yuuri, siempre lo he sido —le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo estoy perdiendo esa capacidad —se echó por completo encima de su esposo luego de salir de su cuerpo. Estaba muy cansado.

—Te puedo ayudar a recuperarla.

—¿Seguro?

—Totalmente —murmuró seductoramente.

Entonces ambos miraron hacia la ventana al sentir que un halo de luz les calaba en los ojos.

—¿Acaso eso es…?

—¡¿Ya amaneció?! —exclamó Yuuri, totalmente exaltado.

Viktor se echó a reír.

—Eso es lo que causan tantos meses de abstinencia, mi amor —suspiró con un alivio inmenso, en verdad había necesitado mucho sacar toda esa frustración sexual acumulada.

—Perdóname —escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—No importa ya, me lo cobré muy bien —apretó su nalga traviesamente.

—Mi trasero lo resiente.

—Se lo merecía.

—¡Viktor!

—Además, a mí también me duele el trasero, así que estamos igual.

No, no era igual, sin embargo ambos volvieron a reír.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno acostado arriba del otro. Yuuri escuchaba los latidos pausados del corazón de Viktor, era tan agradable que se estaba quedando dormido, los ojos le pesaban mucho, pero no se quería dormir aún.

—Vitya.

—¿Hm? —estaba muy entretenido haciéndole cariñitos al cabello de su esposo.

—¿Serías mi entrenador de nuevo?

El corazón del ruso dio un vuelco.

—Necesito ponerme en forma de nuevo, quiero recuperar mi elasticidad y… todo lo que tenía antes.

—Será todo un placer, mi vida —besó su cabeza y siguió acariciándole el cuero cabelludo—. Yuuri… —murmuró muy bajito, pero no respondió. Bajó la mirada y se topó con las preciosas y abundantes pestañas de su esposo, estaba profundamente dormido, lo delataba su pesada respiración. Viktor se enterneció y lo estrechó más entre sus brazos—. Te adoro con todo mi ser —besó una vez más su frente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo, pensaba en cómo sus hijos estuvieron tan calmados toda la noche, pues ni siquiera Yarine se había despertado y eso era raro. Quiso dormir, pero la incertidumbre y preocupación no lo dejaban, no se pudo deshacer de ellos hasta que se levantó y fue a ver a sus retoños. Su princesa despertó cuando lo sintió entrar y pidió alimento y cambio de pañal al instante. Viktor se hizo cargo de todo. Tenía unas horribles ojeras, pero la felicidad brillaba en su faz, pues al fin se había cumplido lo que tanto había necesitado por meses, nada le quitaría esa felicidad.

Cuando terminó de atender a su princesa, le dio un besito a su hijo en la frente y los dejó descansar. Miró la hora y se asombró, pasaban de las siete de la mañana, le quedaban un par de horas de sueño antes de que sus hijos finalmente despertaran exigiendo su atención.

Regresó a la cama con su esposo y durmió todo lo que pudo, hasta que horas más tarde fue despertado por una manita que le jalaba el brazo. Abrió los ojos y su corazón se llenó de dicha al ver a su hijo mayor en pijama y arrastrando su cobijita. Alexei ya era bastante alto para su edad, el pequeño ya lograba salirse de su cuna sin ninguna dificultad y eso sólo significaba preocupaciones para sus padres.

—Papá —lo llamó, dándole palmaditas en la mano, que era lo único que alcanzaba.

—¿Qué pasó cariño? —bostezó—. ¿Te quieres acostar con papi?

—Ño, quelo jokais.

El ruso soltó una risita muy chistosa.

—Con que ya tienes hambre… —bostezó y se estiró perezosamente.

—Yo te los prepararé —una voz ronca hizo voltear a ambos rusos al otro lado de la cama. Yuuri los había escuchado y despertó. Se levantó perezosamente y Viktor lo miró como bobo enamorado. El japonés tenía el cabello más revuelto que nunca, y unas ojeras muy marcadas que contrastaban mucho con su sonrisa satisfecha.

—Gracias mi amor, tomaré una ducha rápida e iré a ayudarte.

Yuuri estaba tan satisfecho sexualmente, que podría hacer cualquier cosa que Viktor le pidiese.

Cuando el ruso entró al baño y se vio en el espejo, notó con asombro que su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de los dientes de Yuuri, de chupetones y rasguños. Lejos de molestarse, se excitó un poco.

Tomó la ducha lo más rápido posible. Lo primero que sintió al salir del baño, fue el delicioso aroma a los pancakes de Yuuri inundando sus fosas nasales, combinado con buena música de fondo con ritmo alegre e irresistible.

Ese olor, esa música y la felicidad en su corazoncito quedaron grabados con fuego en su memoria.

Miró desde lejos a su esposo, éste vestía sólo sus bóxer y una de las camisas de Viktor, le quedaba adorablemente grande. El mayor se mordió el labio inferior al verlo bailar ligeramente por el ritmo alegre de la música, era una escena tremendamente adorable si se añadía el hecho de que Alexei estaba sentado en su columpio para bebé, brincando feliz al sentir el ambiente cálido que lo rodeaba. Yarine, muy despierta, estaba acostada en su pequeño portabebé sobre la mesa del centro de la cocina.

Viktor sólo podía pensar en que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, sin duda alguna.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia la estufa en donde su amado sostenía el sartén y la espátula, meneándose de un lado a otro con la música. Pegó un brinco cuando sintió que su esposo lo abrazó desde atrás.

—Qué lindo bailas —murmuró en su oído.

Yuuri rio.

—Tonto —siguió riendo—. ¿Quieres? —le extendió un trozo del hot cake que recién había sacado del sartén.

—¡Uh, sí! —lo tomó con los dientes de la mano de Yuuri.

—Iré a ducharme, es tu turno —le entregó los utensilios y se llevó a Alexei en los brazos para bañarlo también.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Yuuri al verse al espejo, estaba lleno de marcas que tenía mucho de no ver en su cuerpo, le causaron una sensación agradable y sensual.

Los dos estaban aún muy desvelados, necesitaban dormir, pero tenían a un par de hijos muy activos, ni siquiera después de desayunar quisieron tomar su siesta, así que ambos tuvieron que tomarse un café muy cargado para aguantar hasta la hora de la siesta de sus pequeños.

Cuando al fin los dos pequeños cayeron como rocas gracias a su ya experto padre Viktor, éste regresó a la sala y se encontró con su esposo profundamente dormido en el sillón más amplio, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Era adorable, más aun teniendo a Makkachin encima, cuidándolo.

Viktor se deleitó mirándolo unos momentos, sí, ciertamente Yuuri estaba un poco más llenito, pero eso sólo le causaba ganas de morderle esos muslos preciosos y ese hermoso trasero. Y teniéndolo ahí en frente, en boxers y camiseta no ayudaba a contener ese impulso, lo único que lo detuvo fue saber lo cansado que estaba su amado.

Intentó mover a su querido amigo de encima de su esposo, pero el can lloró.

—Oh vamos Makkachin.

El perrito volvió a llorar, casi diciéndole: “Es mi turno, humano, tú ya lo tuviste toda la noche”.

Suspirando, lo dejó quedarse ahí sobre Yuuri, se lo prestaría sólo un rato. Fue por una manta y los cubrió a ambos, besó la frente de su esposo y sonrió al notar todas las marcas que dejó en él durante la noche, entonces se tumbó de lleno en el sillón de al lado.

Ya en la noche, fue muy difícil que la más pequeña de la familia lograra conciliar el sueño, no podía, estaba demasiado inquieta y eso los preocupó un poco, pues no dejaba de llorar.

—¿Tendrá cólicos? —preguntó Yuuri cargándola de un lado a otro.

—No lo creo, no es su llanto de dolor.

Viktor tenía razón.

—Tampoco es hambre, ni pañal sucio.

—Sólo está haciendo un berrinche —suspiró el ruso.

—Me temo que sí —alzó a su bebé en el aire para mirarla a los ojos—. Yarine, mi niña, deja ya de llorar —la miró con completa frustración. Ella dejó de llorar unos segundos, antes de empezar a hacer puchero de nuevo.

—¿La acostaremos en nuestra cama?

—No —Yuuri fue muy tajante, amaba a su hija, pero sabía que eso no le haría ningún bien, si la acostumbraban a dormir entre ellos, no saldría de esa cama en años. Fue algo que le pasó a él cuando era bebé, no salió de la cama de Hiroko y Toshiya en mucho tiempo. No quería eso para su bebé.

Momentos después, Alexei comenzó a llorar también, el pobre tenía sueño y su hermana no lo dejaba dormir.

—¡Papi! —lloraba desde su cuna, estirando los brazos hacia Yuuri a pesar de que éste tenía a su hermana.

Viktor intentó cargarlo, pero Alexei se negó.

—Dame a Yari.

Así los dos intercambiaron.

Yarine lloró más.

Viktor se frustró.

El mal humor en toda la familia afloró con una naturalidad increíble.

Entonces Viktor recordó algo que había leído en los tantos libros de paternidad que habían comprado hace mucho. Dejó a su hija en la cuna, le quitó la ropita hasta dejarla sólo en pañal y se quitó la camiseta también.

—¿Qué haces? —Yuuri lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras calmaba a su hijo.

—Contacto directo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tomó a su hija en brazos y la pegó a su pecho para que sintiera su calor. La abrazó con un cariño inmenso y así ambos padres mecieron a sus hijos por largo rato, caminando por todo el departamento hasta que cayeron rendidos al sueño. Increíblemente el método de Viktor había funcionado de maravilla.

En cuanto a Yuuri, bueno, él disfrutó muchísimo ver a su flamante esposo sin camisa caminando por todo el departamento y con su hija pequeñita en brazos. Su lado fanboy salió a flote una vez más y tomo muchas fotos y videos de eso, quedaría en el álbum de fotos de sus hijos, aunque en un futuro tendrían que dar explicación de esas marcas en todo el torso de Viktor.

Cuando al fin durmieron a sus hijos, caminaban incluso de puntitas para no despertarlos. Se fueron a su cuarto y literalmente se tumbaron en el colchón, rendidos. Amanecieron justo como cayeron en la cama, habían dormido sin despertar ni una vez en la noche, hasta que amaneció y Yarine pidió atención.

Fue hasta el día siguiente que se dieron cuenta de lo descuidados que estaban físicamente, pues traían la misma ropa mal combinada del día anterior, no se habían afeitado en varios días y estaban muy cansados. Sus dos hijos pequeños eran todo un reto, y aun así… ¡Viktor quería más!

—No, Viktor, quítate —se quejó cuando el mayor lo abrazó y restregó su barbilla rasposa contra la mejilla de Yuuri, también rasposa.

—No —rio.

—¡Me picas! —gruñó, empujándolo, pero no logró zafarse del abrazo.

Viktor amaba molestarlo con cosas así.

Se molestaron por largo rato con eso, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de afeitarse, estaban muy ocupados y cansados todavía.

Fue hasta en la tarde que Viktor logró que su hija tomara una siesta y aprovechó para unírsele y dormir junto a ella en la cama, la rodeó de almohadas y se acurrucó junto a ella.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri cuidaba de su adorado hijo mayor mientras jugaba con bloques en la sala. Lo veía crecer tan sano, hermoso y feliz; lo notaba todos los días, Alexei era feliz.

—¿Ari ugar?

Yuuri rio un poco, Alexei quería jugar con su hermana.

—Lo hará cuando sea un poco más grande ¿Si? Ella aún es pequeña, pero jugarán juntos muy pronto.

—Shi.

—Mientras juguemos ¿Te gusta jugar con papi?

—¡Sí! —siguió jugando con sus bloques, hasta que tuvo una idea—. Papi vamo paque.

—¿Quieres ir al parque?

El nene asintió con una seriedad muy divertida.

Yuuri se conmovió mucho, al pobre de su hijo casi no lo sacaban desde que nació su hermana, era justo y necesario que salieran a pasear un poco.

Lo vistió para salir, tomó las llaves de la casa y la pañalera. Fue al cuarto principal y se llenó de ternura al ver a su esposo durmiendo con su bebé. Caminó hacia ellos con Alexei en brazos, se inclinó sobre su oído y con cariño le dijo:

—Mi amor, despierta.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás bien?

Yuuri sonrió.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo te quería avisar que llevaré a Alexei al parque, te dejo a cargo de Yari ¿Si?

—¿No quieres que los lleve? —abrió sus preciosos ojos y lo miró aún con su expresión adormilada.

—Está a un par de cuadras, caminaremos.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, lleva tu celular.

—Sí. Descansa —besó sus labios cortamente antes de inclinar a Alexei para que éste le diera un besito a su padre, y así fue.

—¡Lyosha! —se emocionó al recibir su besito—. Pórtate bien con papi ¿Si?

—¡Shi!

Era domingo por la tarde, así que el parque estaba lleno de personas y niños jugando. Yuuri aprovechó y se llevó a Makkachin con ellos. Pasaron una hermosa tarde. El tiempo se les fue volando en los juegos, Alexei adoraba el columpio, y todas las madres que iban al parque con sus hijos adoraban ver a ese sexy y adorable japonés. Algunas incluso pensaron en acercarse a platicar con él, pero descartaron la idea cuando notaron las marcas en su cuello, dándoles a entender que no era hombre libre.

Cuando Yuuri volvió a casa con Alexei dormido en sus brazos, se llevó una inmensa sorpresa al encontrar el departamento pulcramente organizado, la cocina estaba reluciendo de limpia, ya no había ropa sucia por lavar y no había ni una mota de polvo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

—¡Yuuri! Ese lenguaje —se burló Viktor.

Lo que pasó fue que el ruso se había despertado y sin saber qué hacer sin su Yuuri, y con Yari dormida, decidió darle una sorpresa a su esposo. Yuuri se puso tan feliz que lo abrazó y lo besó. Lo premiaría por tan hermoso detalle. Jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera ponerlo tan feliz.

Esa noche cuando los niños se fueron a dormir, los dos se quedaron en la sala escuchando música tranquila y bebiendo vino. Durante esa agradable noche hubo besitos tiernos, besitos apasionados y besos muy profundos con sabor a vino seco. Esa hermosa velada fue perfecta, hablaron hasta tarde de todo y nada, se hicieron cariños y se disfrutaron como pareja sin importar la apariencia desalineada que ambos se cargaban en ese momento.

Terminaron acurrucados en el sillón uno contra el otro, disfrutando su compañía mutua.

—Hace unos años no me habría permitido mostrarme así ante ti —admitió Viktor, exponiendo un poco su lado vanidoso.

—¡Yo tampoco! —rio, recargando más su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Somos un desastre.

—No del todo, tienes que darnos un poco de crédito. Tenemos dos hijos, somos dos hombres con dos bebés y con casi nulo conocimiento en el tema —rio—. ¿No crees que lo hacemos bien?

—Todos los días me pregunto eso ¿Lo estaremos haciendo bien? —se puso repentinamente serio.

Yuuri sabía lo mucho que Viktor se preocupaba por ser un buen padre.

—Vitya —lo miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. El aludido lo miró con sus ojos celestes tan profundos—. Eres un excelente padre. No pude haber elegido mejor papá para mis hijos que tú.

Nunca imaginó que con esas simples palabras lograría sacar un lado tremendamente sensible de su esposo.

—¡Oh mi amor! —se incorporó un poco y lo abrazó con cariño contra su pecho al ver que había comenzado a llorar.

—¿Tú… lo crees?

—Estoy muy seguro, esos bebés son felices, Viktor, muy felices.

El aludido suspiró con alivio, había traído ese peso encima por mucho tiempo, peso que sólo Yuuri podía aliviar.

—Gracias —correspondió el abrazo—. Te amo Yuuri.

—Te amo mi amor —lo besó lentamente en los labios.

Entre caricias, cariños adorables y un par de copas más, salió un nuevo tema a flote.

—¿Cuándo empezaremos el entrenamiento? —preguntó Viktor.

—No lo olvidaste.

—Claro que no.

—Bueno, antes que nada… quiero volver a patinar —le brillaron los ojos—. Me muero por hacerlo, ha pasado un año desde que no lo hago.

Viktor suspiró.

—Lo sé, extraño verte patinar. ¿Entonces empezamos mañana?

—Mañana —sonrió.

—Lo haremos todas las tardes que vuelva del trabajo.

Y así fue, ese lunes Viktor llegó al trabajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sumamente relajado. Todos supusieron de inmediato que al fin había tenido sexo con Yuuri. Además que las marcas en su cuello aún no se borraban del todo.

Esa tarde regresó a casa y con sus hijos a la vista de ambos, comenzaron a entrenar en casa. Movieron los muebles de la sala y lo convirtieron en un pequeño gimnasio. Así podían cuidar de sus hijos y al mismo tiempo hacer ejercicio.

Yuuri se sintió reamente feliz, hacer eso por su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo, sin mencionar que su autoestima había incrementado tremendamente desde que volvió a tener intimidad con su esposo. Viktor lo hacía sentir hermoso y seguro.

—Ya, estoy muerto —se dejó caer de espaldas en la alfombra, ya había hecho demasiadas abdominales.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó por su ya no tan reciente cirugía.

—No.

—Entonces no tienes motivo para detenerte, sigue.

—Pero…

—Sigue.

—Vik… —silenció al ver la mirada severa de su entrenador—. Está bien —suspiró, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y continuó el ejercicio, pero esta vez fue sorprendido por un beso de su esposo en el momento en el que hizo la flexión.

—Tendrás un premio cada vez que la hagas bien.

—¿Qué la haga bien? Viktor, lo estoy haciendo bien —rio.

—No, no la haces lo suficientemente bien, flexiónate más adelante. Y así podrás besarme —le guiñó un ojo.

Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos, sí, era una excelente motivación.

—¿Y tendremos sexo esta noche?

Eso descolocó mucho a Viktor.

—¿En serio?

—No bromeo con eso.

La verdad es que no habían vuelto a tener sexo desde esa noche intensa de pasión desenfrenada, y Viktor ya lo estaba extrañando, pero tampoco quería presionarlo, además, con dos hijos tan pequeños prácticamente tenían que agendar un tiempo para poder tener intimidad.

—Sí, esta noche tendremos sexo —ahora fue él quien se inclinó para besar a su esposo.

De pronto Alexei llegó a la sala y se les unió. Vio a su papi acostado y no entendió qué hacía allí, así que se sentó a un lado de su cabeza y comenzó a picarle el rostro, primero la mejilla, luego la nariz y todo lo que tenía al alcance.

—Vamos, te está diciendo que no seas un perezoso, sigue.

—Eres malo Viktor —rio antes de volver a las flexiones.

**> >><<< **

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea —suspiró, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Él, Yuuri y sus hijos iban ya en el auto rumbo a la escuela de patinaje. Su esposo lo había convencido de llevar a toda la familia para conocer al fin las instalaciones ya abiertas al público. Eso le pareció muy bien al ruso, excepto la parte en la que Yuuri quería volver a patinar.

—Vitya, ya estoy muy bien.

—Te abrí por la mitad hace unos meses, no creo que eso sea del todo cierto.

—Pero tú lo has visto, ya estoy bien.

—¿Y crees poder patinar?

—Estoy muy seguro, amor —puso una mano sobre su rodilla—. Creo que se te olvida que alguna vez también fui campeón mundial.

—Lo sé, lo sé —volvió a suspirar—. Es sólo que me preocupas —acarició su mano.

—No seré imprudente, lo prometo. No puedo serlo ahora que tenemos a estos pequeños huracanes como hijos.

Viktor rio por cómo los llamó, tenía toda la razón. Miró por el retrovisor a sus retoños, Alexei iba moviendo sus manitas y piecitos al ritmo de la música infantil que tenían en el auto, y Yarine miraba por la ventana con sus ojos muy abiertos, eran contadas las veces que había salido de casa desde que nació, así que miraba todo con emoción.

—Además, los niños necesitan salir de casa, llevábamos ahí encerrados desde que Yari nació.

—Saldremos más seguido —prometió con una sonrisa el ruso, feliz de sólo pensar en sacar a pasear a su familia.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de patinaje “Nikiforov-Katsuki”, fueron recibidos por todos los presentes que estaban ahí desde temprano. Otabek, Yurio y Chris pasaban ahí ciertas horas del día, impartiendo clases. El kazajo sólo estaba un par de horas al día debido a su apretado horario de trabajo, sin embargo no se quería perder la oportunidad de enseñar en una escuela tan prometedora.

Los dueños de ese establecimiento eran saludados por todos mientras caminaban por los pasillos con sus hijos. Era adorable ver a Viktor llevar la carriola doble que habían comprado para sus retoños. Yarine dormía una siesta en el espacio trasero mientras Alexei iba muy despierto enfrente, mirando todo con curiosidad.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! —Yuuri estaba muy feliz, había visto los planos que Viktor le enseñó antes de la construcción del lugar, pero no se comparaba a verlo ya hecho.

—Y no has visto nada, ven.

Llegaron a un salón muy espacioso y bien iluminado, con piso de duela, paredes de espejo y barras para ejercicios de baile. En el fondo había un hermoso piano negro de cola, rodeado de otros tantos instrumentos que Yuuri conocía muy bien.

—Es un regalo para ti, mi amor.

—¡Oh por Dios!

Estaba muy emocionado, se moría de ganas por empezar a trabajar ahí, aunque aún debía esperar a que su pequeña creciera un poco más, no quería alejarse mucho de ella aún.

—Se parece al salón de Minako, pero mucho más grande.

—Aquí podrás instruir a los alumnos en ballet, espero no seas tan estricto como Lilia.

—Eso ya lo veremos —alzó una ceja.

Viktor se sintió intrigado, no conocía esa faceta de Yuuri, no como maestro. Y Sinceramente se moría por conocer ese lado suyo.

Al final llegaron a la pista de patinaje, era también más amplia que la de Hasetsu. Todo era simplemente hermoso y de ensueño. Viktor había invertido demasiado en ello, y podía ver con gusto que pronto rendiría muy buenos frutos, pues ya había pupilos de muchas partes de Rusia siendo instruidos por los profesores ahí presentes.

Las personas que vieron a Viktor con Yuuri se emocionaron mucho, pues tenían bastantes meses de no saber del japonés. En las redes sociales todos preguntaban por él, durante un tiempo causó mucha controversia el hecho de que desapareciera tanto tiempo y que Viktor no diera información al respecto. Sus fans temían que hubiera problemas en su matrimonio, pero grande fue su alivio y asombro al verlo regresar a las redes sociales con ahora dos hijos preciosos.

Apenas vio la pista, el corazón de Yuuri pegó un brinco de felicidad. El hielo, su viejo amigo… cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Anda, ve ya, yo cuidaré a los niños.

—¡Gracias! —lo abrazó fugazmente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de irse a cambiar.

Viktor lo miró correr hacia los vestidores con una gran sonrisa, amaba verlo tan feliz y renovado. Y lo mejor de todo: vería a su delicioso katsudon patinar de nuevo. Su lado entrenador le pedía a gritos deleitarse con algo así.

La gente que estaba ahí, tanto maestros que no eran cercanos a los Nikiforov, como los pupilos, estaba expectantes, ansiosos por ver lo que pasaría. Sin que el japonés se diera cuenta, varias personas comenzaron a grabarlo desde que comenzó con sus estiramientos, lo subieron a las redes e inmediatamente se hizo viral, pues sus fans seguían sorprendidos al verlos volver a aparecer en público con una bebé tan hermosa e idéntica a Viktor. Se hacían muchas preguntas: ¿Adoptaron? ¿Alquilaron un vientre? ¿Buscaron a una madre sustituta?

Sospechaban que algo raro había ocurrido, pero sabían que no lograrían sacar la información de ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que habían hecho en realidad.

Viktor buscó el lugar más cercano a la pista, cuidó de su bebé en la carriola y cargó a Alexei en brazos para que viera mejor a su padre en acción.

Entonces Yuuri entró a la pista, se deleitó desde el momento en que sus cuchillas hicieron ese sonido característico y placentero al resbalar contar el hielo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con ese aire gélido que tanto adoraba.

— _Al fin… después de tanto tiempo_ —pensó, patinando alrededor de la pista como calentamiento inicial.

La gente había salido del lugar sin que se lo pidieran, todos querían verlo patinar, aunque fuese un simple calentamiento.

Yuuri terminó de calentar luego de unos minutos y finalmente dio paso a lo que su cuerpo y alma le pedían que expresara. Recordó la coreografía de “Stay close to me” a la perfección ¿Y cómo no lo haría? Si fue gracias a ella que Viktor se fijó en él, gracias a ella se había dado entre ellos todo hasta la fecha. Le tenía un gran aprecio a esa canción y a esos pasos, eran muy especiales para él.

El corazón de Viktor se emocionó al reconocer los primeros pasos, Yuuri ni siquiera necesitaba música, la tenía en su mente.

El ruso apretó a su hijo más entre sus brazos.

—Mira a tu papi —susurró en el oído de su bebé—. ¿Verdad que es increíble?

—¡Shi! —murmuró dentro de una exclamación de asombro casi sin aliento, sus ojitos no podían estar más abiertos, y su pequeña boca formaba una “O” muy adorable.

Era la primera vez que el pequeño veía a su padre patinar, estaba asombrado, a su corta edad ya lograba sorprenderse por cosas así. Inmediatamente se volvió el fan número uno de Yuuri, arrebatándole con creces el lugar a Viktor, pues…

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —gritaba a todo pulmón con una sonrisa cuando lo veía hacer saltos. Yuuri lo escuchó, y aún agitado por el ejercicio, patinaba hacia donde estaba su familia sólo para darle un besito en la frente a su bebé antes de volver a desenvolverse tan bien en el hielo.

—¡No te sobre esfuerces! —le dijo Viktor mientas el japonés ya se había dado la vuelta.

—¡No lo haré! —respondió sin verlo. Estaba muy emocionado por volver a lo que más amaba.

Yuuri no lo había notado, pero tenía a toda la gente de ahí como público, habían dejado de hacer sus cosas por centrarse en ver al japonés practicar.

—Ni parece que estuvo un año fuera del juego.

Viktor miró a su derecha al escuchar esa conocida voz. Yurio tenía razón, nadie podía apartar la mirada de él.

Todos terminaron asombrados, incluyendo a Viktor, pues había comenzado una presentación improvisada tremendamente hermosa, al principio había trastabillado un poco en algunos pasos, pero a fin de cuentas todos siguieron maravillados.

Cuando terminó, los alumnos que eran fans de él se acercaron, pidiéndole autógrafos y siendo regañados por sus maestros al ver lo que hacían.

—Está bien, no hay problema —aún agitado y algo sudoroso, Yuuri les dio gusto, y les agradeció que eligieran ese lugar para formarse como patinadores. Los alumnos se emocionaron y motivaron más que nunca.

—¿Cuándo vendrá a dar clases? —preguntó un fan, feliz.

—Sinceramente… no será pronto —lo miró con algo de pena.

—La vida como padres no es sencilla —Viktor se unió a la conversación, abrazando a su esposo por la cintura.

—¡Es verdad! Vimos en las redes que tienen ya dos hijos —estaba muy asombrado—. ¿Podemos conocerlos?

Los esposos se miraron mutuamente y asintieron.

En esa mañana se pausaron las clases porque los alumnos estaban muy emocionados con los bebés Nikiforov. Pidieron foto tras foto, y los esposos no se negaron.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —le dijo a su esposo cuando al fin se hallaron a solas junto a la pista.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —lo abrazó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

—¿Lo dices como entrenador o como esposo?

—Buena pregunta —sonrió—. Lo digo como esposo, como entrenador… te falta mucha práctica.

—¡Viktor!

—No te voy a mentir —se encogió de hombros, riendo—. Aun así, estás en muy buena condición a pesar de haber estado un año ausente en esto.

—No tanto, estoy exhausto —admitió con algo de vergüenza.

—¡No! ¿Y tu resistencia?

—Se la llevó tu hija —se burló un poco. Ambos se echaron a reír.

Viktor lo abrazó y le limpió el sudor de la frente.

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

—Sí, pero… quiero patinar un poco más.

—Bien, te esperaré aquí con los niños. Alexei se muere por verte patinar más.

Era cierto, el bebé se emocionaba mucho al verlo hacer saltos en el hielo. Yuuri lo abrazó (O más bien lo apachurró) contra su pecho antes de volver a la pista.

Viktor se deleitó una vez más con los sensuales y atractivos movimientos de su esposo. Era increíble cómo aún después de un embarazo y de tanto tiempo fuera de práctica siguiera siendo tan bueno como siempre, sus movimientos no dejaban de ser fluidos y sensuales, su expresión era tremendamente erótica y decidida, y su improvisación se convirtió en una mezcla perfecta de Stay Close To Me con… Eros.

Su rutina improvisada llegó a su fin y en seguida estruendosos aplausos inundaron el lugar. El japonés parpadeó confundido, no se había dado cuenta de qué tanta gente había puesto su total atención en él. Miró a su alrededor y… sí, muchas personas lo veían y felicitaban.

Fue un regreso al hielo muy grato.

Pero nunca se sintió tan feliz como en el momento en que divisó a su amada familia a lo lejos, estaban en la entrada de la pista, a donde él se dirigía. Fue hermoso ver a su esposo y a sus dos hijos esperando por él, una dicha que con nada podría ser reemplazada.

—¡Paaapii! —gritó el pequeño, zafándose de los brazos de Viktor para ir con Yuuri, este se agachó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para recibir el abrazo de su hijo.

—¿Te gustó?

—¡Shi! —esteba realmente engentado—. ¡Quelo patina!

Ambos padres se miraron mutuamente con una expresión de gran sorpresa. Por primera vez el pensamiento cruzo sus mentes: ¿Y si sus hijos les seguían los pasos como patinadores?

Alexei seguía emocionado por lo increíble que patinó su papi, Yuuri se sintió más halagado que nunca, que su hijo lo reconociera valía más que una medalla de oro. Pero entonces le dijo algo al oído a su pequeño.

—¿Sabes? Papá Viktor patina mil veces mejor que yo.

—¡¿Qué?! —con su boquita abierta y los ojos grandemente abiertos, miró a Viktor. Ahora fue el turno del ruso para sentirse halagado.

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri se sintieron llenos de felicidad, ningún fan los había hecho sentir mejor que su propio hijo, sentir su admiración sincera no tenía precio.

—Iré a cambiarme ¿puedes cuidar de ellos un poco más? —le preguntó a su amado con una bella sonrisa.

—Ve, los llevaré a pasear un rato.

—Gracias —le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo a los vestidores.

Sacó sus cosas del locker y buscó un cubículo vacío. No fue difícil, pues el lugar estaba completamente solo en ese momento. Eligió un cubículo y entró en él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarlo tras de sí, alguien empujó la puerta con poca delicadeza.

—¡Está ocupado! —exclamó con enojo antes de darse cuenta de quién era—. Vikt… —fue interrumpido por un beso arrebatador. Sintió las manos de su esposo tomándolo de la nuca para pegarlo más a él.

**_Yuuri._ **

No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, de lo único que estaba seguro, era del temblor en las rodillas que ese beso demandante me provocaba. Sentí su lengua intentando entrar a mi boca, se lo permití sin pensarlo dos veces. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, su respiración era errática, y sus manos pegándome a su cuerpo me hicieron perder el piso.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me perdí en el apremiante deseo que llenaba mi ser. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor por el ejercicio que recientemente había hecho, pero Viktor no se detuvo por eso y yo tampoco, de todas formas metió las manos bajo mi ropa y apretó mi trasero a su entero antojo, haciéndome gemir deliberadamente.

Cerré los ojos cuando llevó su boca a mi oreja, mordisqueándola sensualmente mientras suspiraba y me erizaba la piel ante esas placenteras sensaciones. Sus manos se afianzaron a mi trasero y subieron hasta mi cintura.

Fue mi turno de meter las manos bajo su ropa, acaricié su cintura y su espalda, arañando suavemente su piel. Gruñó en respuesta a mis atenciones y movió sus caderas hacia las mías.

Demonios, ya estaba tan erecto como yo, sus jeans no dejaban notar tanto el bulto, pero mi pantalón deportivo dejaba ver todo.

No esperó más y sin dejar de besar ahora mi cuello, bajó mi pantalón y ropa interior hasta mis tobillos. Jadeante, volvió a asaltar mis labios ya algo hinchados como los suyos. Busqué a tientas su pantalón, gruñí en desacuerdo cuando no pude desabrochar su cinto, él sonrió por ello y me ayudó quitándolo y abriendo su pantalón. Mis manos sacaron su miembro y él jadeó al sentir las caricias.

Estábamos agitados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar por temor a arruinar el momento tan excitante. El único inconveniente era el tamaño tan reducido del cubículo, pero eso no nos detuvo, vaya que no.

Tomé nuestros miembros entre mis manos, juntos, y me froté contra él hasta sacarle gemidos nada decentes.

Aún con mi ropa en los tobillos, Viktor me tomó en brazos sorprendiéndome un poco porque no lo veía venir. Al parecer el especio finalmente se le hizo demasiado pequeño, pues cargándome salió del cubículo y me sentó sobre los lavabos, frente al espejo del tocador.

Lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos azules oscurecidos por el placer, esos ojos que me hacían el amor con una simple mirada. Entonces sonreí de lado al entender lo que quería.

Quedé sentado en el filo de la superficie de los lavabos y abrí mis piernas. El pantalón y la ropa interior quedaron atorados en mi tobillo derecho. Quise intentar quitármelo, pero Viktor se me adelantó, asaltando mi boca con ferocidad. Yo olvidé lo que quería hacer y entre gemidos suaves me dejé llevar rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Con sus manos arrastró mis caderas hasta la orilla de la superficie, yo abrí más mis muslos y él esbozó una sonrisa oscura tan sensual que me estremecí.

Llevó un par de dedos a mi boca, buscando que los lubricara lo suficiente. Lo hice y él me miró atentamente, mordiéndose los labios ante la escena tan lasciva que le regalé.

Inmediatamente llevó sus dedos a mi entrada, lubricando todo lo posible con mi saliva. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, estirándolo suavemente cuando me penetró con un par de dedos. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, sin embargo ya me sentía ansioso por recibirlo dentro de mí. Tomó su miembro y lo guio a mi entrada, lo restregó un par de veces ahí e incluso empujó hacia delante, pero no fue posible que entrara, la posición en la que estábamos no ayudaba mucho y tampoco la poca preparación.

Me encorvé un poco más para darle un mejor acceso a mi trasero, él lo agradeció con una mirada antes de volver a intentarlo, esta vez fue diferente, esta vez funcionó y mordí mis labios para evitar que un fuerte gemido saliera de mi boca.

Enseguida rodeé su hombro con mi brazo y apoyé mi frente en su otro hombro.

Diablos, se sentía tan… se sentía jodidamente bien.

Comenzó a bombear sin preámbulos. No se había quitado ninguna prenda, así que podía aferrarme a su camisa ya arrugada por todo lo que hacíamos. Todo a mi alrededor perdió sentido, sólo podía concentrarme en Viktor penetrándome una y otra vez, en sus gemidos chocando contra mi oído y sus fuertes manos apretando mis glúteos.

Apoyé mis talones en su trasero, indicándole que lo necesitaba más profundo, y él pareció entender a la perfección.

Parecía ridículo, pero me sentía muy próximo a culminar, más cuando llevó su mano a mi pene, estimulándolo sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y le deposité pequeños besitos muy húmedos que le pusieron la piel de gallina. Nuestros cuerpos transpiraban, sin embargo, el aroma de Viktor seguía siendo exquisitamente delicioso, me perdí en su fragancia por largo rato mientras seguía siendo embestido por él.

Enredé mis dedos en su corto cabello y los jalé sin querer cuando me dio una embestida más fuerte y profunda que las demás, había tocado cierto punto dentro de mí que me causó un estremecimiento total.

De pronto me tomó en brazos, sin salir de mí. Me tomó por sorpresa que hiciera eso. La gravedad nos ayudaba a que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, eso y la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos para cargarme así sin ninguna dificultad.

Apoyé las manos en sus hombros y con eso me di impulso para ser yo quien movía ahora las caderas. Él pareció fascinado, miré su rostro y me sonrojé hasta las orejas al ver el deseo en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de caminar conmigo de nuevo hacia los lavabos, salió de mí, me giró de espaldas a él y empujó mi espalda hacia delante. Me sostuve de la superficie de los lavabos con ambas manos y abrí mis piernas.

Viktor volvió a entrar en mí con un simple movimiento de caderas, mi espalda se arqueó de placer y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. Escuché el gemido de placer que escapó de los labios de Viktor cuando empujé mi trasero hacia él.

Entonces alcé la mirada y me topé con el reflejo de ambos en el gran espejo del tocador.

Mi excitación subió a niveles inimaginables al vernos teniendo sexo de esa forma, más aún al notar que él ya llevaba rato observando mis expresiones en el reflejo, pues sus ojos penetrantes estaban fijos en mí y una sonrisa matadora se abrió paso en su expresión cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Me tomó de las caderas y embistió más fuerte que antes. No pude contener mis jadeos, me dejé llevar, suspirando, gimiendo y suplicando por más.

El placer aumentó cuando metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta y buscó mis pezones para darles un poco de atención. Yo miraba todo por el espejo, estaba a nada de venirme. Él pareció notarlo, así que se detuvo y salió de mí para volverme a acomodar sobre los lavabos como en un principio. Abrió mis piernas sin recato y se introdujo bruscamente en mí.

Agitado y a punto de correrme, tomé su nuca con mi mano y atraje su cuello a mis labios para llenarlo de besos y mordidas, descendí un poco hasta encontrarme con su manzana de Adán, la besé y mordisqueé un poco hasta que escuché su pesado suspiro de satisfacción, y supe con eso que se encontraba en las mismas que yo.

El movimiento de sus caderas se volvió más frenético y certero, el ruido de nuestros cuerpos chocando era fuerte, su respiración era errática igual que la mía, y su corazón… puse una mano en su pecho, sintiendo cómo casi se le salía el corazón.

—Viktor… ah… ¡Viktor! —jadeé cuando me corrí con violencia, manchando mi camiseta deportiva y su camisa.

—Oh Yuuri —gimió profundamente contra la piel de mi cuello antes de que regresara a mis labios para compartir un beso húmedo y caliente con nuestras lenguas mientras se corría con fuerza dentro de mí.

Quedó algo agotado, recargo su frente contra la mía y me dedicó una dulce mirada.

—Te amo —me dijo antes de besar nuevamente mis labios.

—Te amo más —le respondí luego del beso, acariciando su cabello ya desordenado. De pronto recordé algo muy, pero muy importante—. ¡¿Y los niños?! —me exalté.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

**> >><<< **

**_Narradora._ **

—¿Dónde está bebé? —se cubrió el rostro—. ¡Aquí está! —quitó las manos de su cara e hizo una mueca chistosa para que Yarine y Alexei se rieran. El único que estalló en carcajadas fue Yurio.

—Chris, los estás asustando —añadió Plisetsky. Yarine comenzó a llorar, su tío Chris la asustaba un poco con todas esas muecas—. Ya, no llores mocosa —le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Yarine era aún muy pequeña, incluso para su edad, así que acariciaban fácilmente su mejilla con sólo un dedo.

—No los asusto —se acercó de nuevo al porta bebé en el que estaba la nena y tomó suavemente su nariz entre sus dedos—. Mira Yarine ¡tengo tu nariz! —le mostró el pulgar entre su índice y dedo medio.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, más que nada por la efusividad intimidante que utilizó el suizo.

—¡Nooo! —Alexei intentó taclear la pierna de su tío Chris.

—¡Hey! —sonrió y se agachó a su altura—.¿Qué pasó hombrecito?

—¡No! —tomó la mano de Chris y la abrió, buscando la nariz de su hermana, pero se desconcertó al no encontrar nada.

Yurio ya tenía a Yari entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarla, así que de inmediato se agachó a la altura de Alexei y le mostró a su hermanita.

—Yo se la devolví —bromeó.

—¡Gashias ío! —le sonrió al rubio.

Chris suspiró devastado y mejor tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de entrenadores. Ahí estaban Yurio, Otabek y Chris cuidando de los niños Nikiforov porque a su padre de pronto le salió una emergencia. Obviamente todos supieron de qué se trataba esa emergencia, con sólo ver la cara de Viktor mientras Yuuri practicó pasos similares a los de Eros fue más que suficiente para que se imaginaran qué estaba sucediendo en los vestidores en esos momentos.

Desde el sillón, Chris y Otabek miraban a Yurio con los niños.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó el suizo con una mueca chistosa de enojo—. ¿Les da dulces a escondidas acaso?

Otabek rio internamente al imaginarse eso.

—Les dice “mocosa” y “bodoque” ¡Y ellos sonríen!

—Se ganó su amor desde hace mucho —respondió el kazajo—. Quizás les hable feo, pero los quiere demasiado —murmuró en voz baja sin apartar la vista del aludido, amaba verlo cuando cuidaba de esos bebés—. Y bueno, creo que tiene talento natural para esas cosas.

—Y eso te gusta mucho ¿no? —lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Debo admitir que sí.

—Ustedes ya viven juntos, pero… ¿Planean casarse algún día? Ya sabes, un hogar, hijos, un perro.

—Ya tenemos el hogar y un gato, sólo nos falta casarnos y… bueno, los hijos.

—¡vaya! ¿Ambos los quieren?

—Sí.

Chris estaba asombrado.

—Pero no ahora —se apresuró a aclarar.

—No me extraña, aún están demasiado jóvenes y él aún no se gradúa de la universidad.

—Lo hará en un par de meses.

Ambos desviaron la atención hacia el rubio que le hacía muecas chistosas a Yarine y ésta se soltaba riendo como loquita. Esa risa era demasiado contagiosa, tanto que incluso Otabek sonrió y rio un poco al escucharla.

—Esa niña tiene una chispa increíble —murmuró de pronto Chris—. Me recuerda tanto a Viktor.

—Tiene mucho de Yuuri también —aseguró el kazajo.

—Sí, se ríe de las bromas tontas de tu novio, eso definitivamente lo sacó de Yuuri.

Chris seguía celoso. Su enojo se esfumó al ver cómo Yurio sufría cuando Yarine le estiraba el cabello con fuerza, riéndose del dolor ajeno.

—¡Basta enana! —suplicó, pero ella lo jalaba más fuerte, riendo.

Otabek se paró de su asiento de inmediato para ir y salvar a su amado.

 **> >><<<**

—No lo habíamos hecho de esta forma desde…

—Desde la boda de mi hermano, en los baños —completó.

—Ahora fue mejor.

—¿Si?

—Sí —jadeó cuando sintió que salió de su interior—. Eres aún más sexy que antes, Vitenka.

Eso lo llenó de un orgullo inesperado. Estaba mucho más feliz con esas simples palabras, su ego masculino estaba al tope.

—¿Y tu lista?

—¿Mi lista? —alzó una ceja.

—Oh por Dios, no me digas que la olvidaste.

—¡La lista! —recordó—. Oh… creo que ha de estar en algún cajón del departamento.

—¿Quieres que la busquemos regresando a casa? —acomodó sus despeinados cabellos platinados.

Los ojos azules brillaron llenos de emoción.

—Sí, busquémosla.

—¿Hacerlo en los vestidores estaba en tu lista?

—Sinceramente, no —rio—. Pero lo añadiré.

Ayudó a su esposo a ponerse de pie, pero cuando Yuuri lo hizo, sus rodillas temblaron. Estaba cansado por lo que había patinado y por todo el ejercicio recién hecho, sin mencionar que su trasero le dolía.

—¿Te cargo hasta el vestidor? —sugirió el ruso, compasivo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver su mueca extraña al ponerse de pie.

—Te viniste dentro —se le erizó la piel al sentir que algo quería salir de su trasero—. Tomaré una ducha rápida —recogió su ropa del piso y corrió chistosamente hacia las regaderas.

Viktor se cerró y acomodó el pantalón, aguantándose las ganas de reír al verlo caminar así. Bueno, en realidad no se las aguantó.

—¡Deja de reírte! —exclamó Yuuri desde una de las regaderas.

Viktor tuvo una magnífica idea, se quitó toda la ropa y se metió a la misma regadera que su esposo, quien trataba de asearse después de esa intensa sesión de sexo.

—¡Viktor! —no se lo esperaba.

—¿Te ayudo? —lo empujó bajo el chorro de agua, mojándolos a ambos.

—Amor, no podemos hacerlo otra vez, los niños nos esperan.

—Yo sólo sugerí ayudar a bañarte —rio—. Tú eres el de mente sucia que imagina otras cosas.

—¡Ja! —sonrió de lado y lo embarró de jabón—. Entonces ayúdame, bañémonos rápido.

La verdad era que ninguno quería salir sin ducharse, habían transpirado mucho en su encuentro, y… se habían ensuciado un poco.

Viktor enjabonó a su esposo de pies a cabeza, sus manos se resbalaban suavemente por cada centímetro de piel del japonés, y éste se dejaba hacer, amaba el cariño con el que Viktor lo trataba, adoraba que podía ser delicado y amoroso en ocasiones, pero en otras podía llegar a ser realmente salvaje.

—Vitya —murmuró con un toque de inconformidad al sentir que pasaba sus dedos por su vientre, acariciando esa cicatriz que aún no terminaba de aceptar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Yuuri suspiró.

—Nada, pásame el champú.

Viktor obedeció con una sonrisa y ésta se ensanchó más cuando Yuuri comenzó a lavar su cabello, Viktor hizo lo mismo y así los dos se bañaron mutuamente.

Sólo tenían una toalla, así que al salir tuvieron que compartirla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el japonés cuando su esposo le puso la playera.

—No quiero sólo ser quien te desvista —le dio un besito en el cuello que le provocó gritos internos muy fuertes a Yuuri.

—Eres… —se mordió el labio—… ¿cómo haces para ser tan perfecto?

—Es por tu causa que soy así.

—Eres un cursi.

—Sólo contigo —lo abrazó de la cintura y besó sus labios antes de darle una nalgada—. Terminemos ya, nos extendimos más de lo normal.

—Sí —se apuró en vestirse, pero luego notó que la camisa de Viktor estaba sucia por su culpa, había una mancha blanca y húmeda en la parte de en frente—. Rayos… —buscó en su mochila y afortunadamente encontró una playera extra, el problema fue que…

—Amor, me queda demasiado ajustada.

No era tan ajustada, pero sí más de lo que el ruso acostumbraba. Después de todo Yuuri era talla mediana y a veces chica, y él… para nada.

—Te ves muy chistoso —rio.

—No me ayudas —le pellizcó el trasero.

**> >><<< **

Estaba feliz y nervioso, muy nervioso.

La última vez que su hijo y esposo estuvieron en casa las cosas no salieron nada bien. Esperaba que en esta ocasión no ocurriera nada que los separara de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Había invitado a su familia a comer ese día. Iba a ser una gran comida familiar. Estaba tan emocionado por la idea, que se levantó muy temprano para los preparativos, pidió que hicieran la comida preferida de Viktor y el postre que sabía (Gracias a Viktor) que era el favorito de Yuuri.

Quería que todo saliera perfecto.

—Hey, deberías descansar un poco.

—No es necesario —estaba verificando que hubiera flores frescas recién cortadas del jardín en cada jarrón de la mansión. Era una tarea que solía hacer su esposa, por lo tanto Dimitri lo hacía con mucho cariño en ocasiones como esta.

—¿Ya almorzaste algo?

—No —revisó que comenzaran a hacer la comida de inmediato, faltaba poco para las once de la mañana.

—¿Ya pediste que no te molestaran de la oficina? —lo iba persiguiendo de un lado a otro de la mansión, el mayor no se estaba quieto ni un segundo.

—Sí.

—Dimitri —se detuvo y suspiró, cansado de seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo también y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

—Debes calmarte, estás muy ansioso por esto.

—Y cómo no. Andrew, se trata de mi familia —lo dijo con un cariño entrañable—. Le dijiste a Yuri que viniera ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y a su novio?

—También.

—Muy bien —continuó de un lado a otro haciendo tareas y pendientes.

Andrew se quedó mirándolo desde su lugar, con una media sonrisa llena de un cariño inexplicable. Y es que su corazoncito sintió emociones muy extrañas al escucharlo llamar “familia” incluso a Yuri y a Otabek.

No había duda de que Dimitri había cambiado bastante en el último año.

—Hey —lo alcanzó y tomándolo de la mano lo obligó a detenerse—. Todo está listo y en orden para ellos ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a sentarnos un rato en el jardín, que hace muy buen día.

El aludido lo miró a través de sus gafas y suspirando terminó aceptando.

Salieron al jardín y aprovecharon el buen clima de ese día en san Petersburgo. Había algo de sol y no querían desaprovecharlo. Se sentaron en una cómoda banquita. El rubio de inmediato se recargó contra el respaldo, alzó la cara y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sol.

—Andrew.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuándo crees que sea buen momento para decirle a nuestros hijos sobre esto?

—¿“Esto”? —abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Sí, nosotros.

—¿Quieres decirles? —alzó una ceja, totalmente asombrado.

—Pues… sí.

—Tenemos que prepararlos un poco, creo que se sorprenderán mucho.

—¿Cómo podríamos prepararlos para algo así? —casi se burló. Ya lo había pensado mucho, pero no encontraba ninguna manera sutil de ir dándoles a entender la relación que tenían.

—Siento que ya sospechan algo. Saben que vivimos juntos, eso no es muy normal que digamos.

—No creo que lo sospechen —Dimitri estaba muy seguro, después de todo él siempre había sido algo… homofóbico, además, tuvo esposa y familia.

—Yo digo que sí —se rascó la nuca.

—Andrew, imposible. Ya habrían dicho algo.

—Sé que Yuri sabe algo.

—¿Le dijiste?

—No, pero es muy listo.

—¿Y mi hijo no lo es? —alzó una ceja.

Andrew río.

—Viktor está muy ocupado siendo esposo y padre de dos bebés como para tener sus sospechas.

Dimitri asintió, su pareja tenía razón.

—¿Cómo se siente ser abuelo? —preguntó Andrew con una sonrisa socarrona.

Dimitri volvió a alzar una ceja por el tono en que dijo “abuelo”. Pero sonrió al recordar a sus amados nietos.

—Es muy grato —suspiró—. Y estar en buenos términos con mi hijo también lo es. Amo poder disfrutarlos —soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

—¿Y qué me dices de Yuuri?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Andrew se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bien, de acuerdo —suspiró—. Me equivoqué totalmente sobre él. Siendo sinceros… me da vergüenza recordar el inicio de mi relación con él.

—Estabas loco —puso un brazo sobre los hombros del mayor, ambos recargados en esa cómoda banca del jardín.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pero ya no tanto.

—¿Qué? —rio.

—Sólo un poquito.

Dimitri esbozó una sonrisa divertida que dejó sorprendidos a los recién llegados.

—Hola —saludó a los dos hombres con su característica seriedad, sin embargo, un atisbo de sospecha brilló en sus ojos castaños al ver el brazo de Andrew sobre los hombros de Dimitri.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó el rubio, aguantando sus ganas de soltar una risita traviesa.

Los aludidos se dieron cuenta del pequeño detalle, separándose exageradamente en un segundo. No se daban cuenta de que sólo lo hacían más obvio, aunque en frente de esos dos no les preocupaba mucho.

—Traje el postre —Yurio señaló el refractario que su amado sostenía. Parecía ser apple pie, olía demasiado bien.

Eso funcionó para romper el hielo y comenzar con una linda tarde.

Esperaron a que la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki llegara para sentarse todos a comer como la bella y gran familia que intentaban ser. Los anfitriones no querían que se viera forzado, pues en verdad deseaban que esas reuniones se hicieran una costumbre cotidiana.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_20/10/2019_ **


End file.
